Xông thẳng đường âm dương - Mộc Hề Nương
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Nội dung nhãn: Linh dị thần quái tình hữu độc chung ngọt văn Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Trần Dương, Độ Sóc
1. Chapter 1

《 đại chàng âm dương lộ 》 tác giả: Mộc hề nương

Hoàn ~ 140c

Văn án

Quỷ công người thụ. Đơn nguyên câu chuyện.

Một

Trần Dương mười tám tuổi cùng quỷ kết âm thân, hai mươi hai tuổi đại học mới vừa tốt nghiệp,

Liền thu được một phần xã khu nhậm chức công văn, vì thế mang theo lão công linh bài vị ở lại đế đô.

Nhị

Mới đầu biết chính mình công tác muốn cùng quỷ quái giao tiếp, đồng sự đều là thiên sư, Trần Dương là cự tuyệt .

Sau lại phát hiện tiền lương tặc cao, phúc lợi tặc hảo,

Tự giác phải nuôi gia sống qua ngày Trần Dương liền mỹ tư tư tiếp nhận rồi.

Gỡ mìn

Đại Phúc = địa phủ.

Thụ âm khí quá trọng, vi mạng sống mà kết âm thân.

Công là quỷ giới đại lão! Đại lão! Thập điện Diêm Vương đều là hắn thuộc hạ!

Văn trung đề cập Việt Tây chờ hiện thực tên địa phương, thỉnh không cần cùng hiện thực khu móc nối.

Bài này hết thảy chỉ do hư cấu! Hư cấu! Hư cấu!

Nội dung nhãn: Linh dị thần quái tình hữu độc chung ngọt văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Trần Dương, Độ Sóc

Tác phẩm giản bình

Trần Dương mười tám tuổi cùng Phong Đô Đại Đế kết âm thân, hai mươi hai tuổi tốt nghiệp đại học liền thu được một phần xã khu nhậm chức công văn, vì thế mang theo lão công linh bài vị đi nhậm chức. Mới đầu phát hiện mình công tác là theo quỷ quái giao tiếp, Trần Dương là cự tuyệt , sau lại phát hiện tiền lương, phúc lợi tặc cao, liền mỹ tư tư tiếp nhận rồi. . .

Bài này làm một thiên thần quái văn, miêu tả nhân vật chính công thụ giải quyết một đám thần quái sự kiện, hành văn lưu loát, câu chuyện sinh động, nhân vật hình tượng sung túc. Thập phần đáng giá một đọc.

Chương 1: Người da họa 01

Chính ngọ thái dương mãnh liệt đến cực điểm, không khí giống như đều bị nướng đến run rẩy, làm người sinh ra không gian vặn vẹo ảo giác. Tàu điện ngầm khẩu bên cạnh đường cái nóng bỏng không thôi, chỉ có chiếc xe quay lại vội vàng. Bên kia lối đi bộ thượng, người đi đường có cùng nhất chí chọn râm mát mà đi.

Ngược lại là đã tạo thành một cái lối đi bộ bên tất cả đều là chật chội người đi đường, bên lộ tại đại thái dương dưới, không có một bóng người cảnh tượng.

Tàu điện ngầm khẩu tới gần lối đi bộ kia một bên đình đầy ô tô cùng cùng chung xe đạp, chỉ để lại một cái cá nhân nhưng thông qua hẹp hòi con đường. Một người tuổi còn trẻ người bước ra tàu điện ngầm khẩu, hắn xuyên bạch T, áo khoác hồng ô vuông trường khoản áo sơmi, tay áo vãn tới tay khửu tay chỗ, cổ tay phải bộ một cái cũ kĩ dây đỏ tử, chuế một cái thiên viên địa phương cổ đồng tiền. Hạ thân là màu đen quần dài cùng cao giúp hài. Bối cái hai vai bao, ngũ quan tuấn tú, khí chất ôn hòa như xuân phong.

Cực nóng thời tiết hạ, trẻ tuổi người một thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, như gió lạnh phất mặt. Bất tri bất giác khiến cho người cảm thấy quanh thân nóng bức thối lui không ít, chính mình cũng đi theo mát mẻ rất nhiều.

Trần Dương căn cứ điện tử bản đồ chỉ thị phương hướng đi vào xã khu, rời xa ồn ào náo động đường cái, một chút thanh tĩnh không ít.

Xã khu quanh thân bóng cây tươi tốt, đi ở bóng cây trên đường, nóng bức đều bị bị xua tan.

"Tây xã khu. . . 10 hào lâu." Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Hướng tả quải, thẳng đi."

Trước mặt chính là nhậm chức công văn thượng địa phương chỉ, Thâm Xuân Tây xã khu 10 hào lâu Đại Phúc tổ dân phố. Nhưng trước mắt chính là một đống khu chung cư, không gặp đến nửa cái viết Đại Phúc tổ dân phố địa phương nhi.

Trần Dương cùng một cái từ khu chung cư đi ra đại thẩm hỏi ý kiến, đại thẩm cho hắn chỉ điều tiểu lộ: "Từ nơi ấy đi, thẳng đi, liền tới ."

Cái kia tiểu lộ phía trước chất đầy ô tô cùng xe đạp, còn có tứ ngũ lượng phóng đảo cùng chung xe đạp. Trần Dương đi hướng cái kia tiểu lộ, đi vào là rậm rạp bóng cây cùng hẹp hòi cục đá lộ. Thật vất vả đi ra, phía trước là đống cũ kĩ khu chung cư, lục tầng lầu cao.

Đi vào trong viện, nhìn thấy cửa lớn bên trái một khối đại sắt lá, thượng thư: Thâm Xuân Tây xã khu Đại Phúc tổ dân phố.

Trần Dương tiến vào đại sảnh, đại sảnh quy cách đảo không giống như là phổ thông tổ dân phố như vậy nghiêm cẩn, không có sắp xếp y cùng cửa sổ, đảo càng như là giống nhau gia đình phòng khách, bàn trà sô pha cùng quải trên tường một bức sơn thủy họa.

Đây là bên trái đại sảnh bộ dạng, bên phải đại sảnh nhất trương tứ phương bàn thờ, bàn thờ thượng hai cái lư hương hai cái chén nước hai cái chén rượu, mặt trên ngũ cung các hai phân. Cái gọi là ngũ cung, tức hương, hoa, đăng, thủy, quả thường cống phẩm.

Bàn thờ, lư hương sau đó, hai trương tổ sư bức họa. Một vi Thiên Sư phái Trương thiên sư, một vi Mao Sơn phái Tam Mao chân quân.

Trần Dương co giật khóe miệng, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình muốn là tổ sư gia, cần phải đem cung phụng người của bọn họ các trừu một đại bạt tai không thể.

Nhân gia êm đẹp tổ sư gia, tễ tại nhất trương bàn thờ thượng, liên chỗ ở đều không có, liền nhất trương bức họa không nói, còn phải cùng một người khác tễ. Nghẹn khuất.

Trần Dương lắc đầu, lay động đến một nửa dừng lại, cau mày.

Hắn nhớ rõ đây là xã khu tổ dân phố đi. Giảng khoa học giảng đạo lý địa phương nhi, cung phụng hai phái tổ sư gia tính xảy ra chuyện gì? Chẳng lẽ đi nhầm địa phương ?

Trần Dương yên lặng xoay người, liền hiểu biết như thế nào khả năng có tốt như vậy sự. Mới vừa tốt nghiệp, nhân gia liền truyền đạt thượng tốp thư thông báo, vẫn là xã khu tổ dân phố trưởng phòng.

Quả nhiên không đáng tin.

Mã Sơn Phong ưỡn tướng quân bụng, hai tay bối trong người sau, bước ra văn phòng. Liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến xa lạ tuổi trẻ người, tư cùng hôm nay tới phỏng vấn cục trưởng vị trí tuổi trẻ người, nhanh chóng gọi lại hắn.

"Trần Dương?"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn đến cười đến cùng phật Di Lặc nhất dạng Mã Sơn Phong. Trong lòng có một chút nghi hoặc: "Ngài hảo."

Mã Sơn Phong vội vàng nắm chặt Trần Dương tay, chặn đứng hắn muốn chạy suy nghĩ. Tiếu a a nói rằng: "Ngươi là hôm nay tới phỏng vấn Trần Dương đi. Công văn dẫn theo sao?"

"Mang là dẫn theo. . . Nơi này chính là Đại Phúc tổ dân phố?"

Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu, mị thành một đường nhỏ mắt thấy ra Trần Dương hoài nghi cùng do dự, liền bất động thanh sắc nói: "Chúng ta ở đây không rất nhiều quy củ, công tác thanh nhàn, cũng liền mỗ ta đặc biệt thời điểm vội, bao ăn trụ, bao năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền, bình thường lễ ngày nghỉ có du lịch chi phí chung còn đưa chút hoa quả lương thực chờ sinh hoạt đồ dùng. Trên cơ bản ngươi không chối từ chức, làm cái hai mươi năm có thể về hưu. Lĩnh tiền hưu, quốc gia còn mặt khác phân phối phòng ở trụ. . ."

Trần Dương đã nghe được tâm động không thôi, hoàn toàn bị năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền cùng bao ăn trụ hấp dẫn .

Hắn vốn là chính là từ phía nam một tiểu nông thôn khảo đến B đại, sau khi tốt nghiệp tưởng muốn ở lại thành phố lớn trong, ăn trụ chính là một vấn đề lớn. Huống chi hắn không là người cô đơn, bên trong nhà còn có một khẩu tử phải nuôi.

"Ta có thể mang trong nhà người ở kí túc xá sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Bao nhiêu người?"

"Liền một cái. Ta đối tượng."

Lúc này Mã Sơn Phong nhìn Trần Dương ánh mắt liền bất đồng, mới vừa tốt nghiệp liền thành gia, có bản lĩnh.

"Phân phối cấp phòng ở của ngươi hai phòng một thính, về sau còn có thể dưỡng cái tiểu hài tử." Mã Sơn Phong đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển: "Bất quá, đãi ngộ hảo, thuyết minh điều kiện hà khắc. Ngươi muốn trước thông qua phỏng vấn khảo hạch."

Trần Dương thẳng thắn bối, hoa đào mắt tràn đầy vui sướng, lóe ánh sáng: "Ta sẽ cố gắng."

Mã Sơn Phong cười tủm tỉm, nhìn trước mắt người trẻ tuổi, trong lòng rất vui mừng.

Người trẻ tuổi tướng mạo tuấn tú, phá lệ cảnh đẹp ý vui. Về sau làm phân cục đại biểu, là một cái môn diện đảm đương. Lại nhìn hắn chỉ là bởi vì có phòng trụ liền kích động, nhiệt tình mười phần. Nhưng thấy là cái đơn thuần lại tiến tới người.

Hảo, hảo, thập phần hảo.

"Chúng ta đây hiện tại khảo hạch cái gì?"

Mã Sơn Phong lấy ra điện thoại bát cái hào, thấp giọng nói vài câu liền cắt đứt. Ngẩng đầu tiếp đón Trần Dương ngồi xuống: "Uống trước trà, chờ một lát đã có người lấy khảo hạch hạng mục xuống dưới."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, ngồi xuống. Sau đó hỏi ý kiến: "Nơi này là tổ dân phố, như thế nào không gặp cá nhân?"

Thời gian làm việc thời gian không là rất vội sao?

"Chúng ta đây là Đại Phúc phòng làm việc phân cục."

Trần Dương khuôn mặt tươi cười không nhịn được, tổ dân phố còn có phân cục?

"Ba cái nhân viên công tác, muốn là ngươi thông qua khảo hạch, chính là bốn người. Chúng ta tuyển nhận phân cục cục trưởng, là hy vọng tân cục trưởng có thể dẫn dắt chúng ta cái này phân cục phát triễn lớn mạnh."

. . . Sau đó thống nhất chỉnh điều phố cùng tiểu khu sao?

Trần Dương trầm mặc một khắc, hỏi: "Thật bao ăn trụ cùng năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền?"

Mã Sơn Phong như đinh đóng cột: "Bao! Hôm nay thông qua khảo hạch, buổi tối có thể dọn tiến vào."

Trần Dương cắn răng định ra đến, chỉ cần không phạm pháp, ăn trụ cùng năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền có bảo đảm, liền nhất định muốn lưu lại!

Nói về gian, một cái thanh xuân hoạt bát thiếu nữ nhảy bắn tiến vào: "Mã thượng phong, tiếp đơn !"

"Khảo hạch đến ." Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a, đối chính mình tên hiệu một chút cũng không tức giận. Hắn chỉ chỉ thiếu nữ, giới thiệu nói: "Chúng ta Đại Phúc phòng làm việc nhân viên công tác chi nhất, Mao Tiểu Lị."

Mao Tiểu Lị mắt nhìn Trần Dương, lập tức mặt mày hớn hở giới thiệu với hắn phòng làm việc viên chức phúc lợi, còn lấy giấy bút hợp đồng, lừa dối hắn nhanh chóng ký xuống dưới. Thẳng đến Mã Sơn Phong ho khan vài tiếng, nàng mới phẫn nộ nói: "Thông qua khảo hạch lại ký hợp đồng. . . Ta chọn cái đơn giản khảo hạch, soái ca, xem trọng ngươi a."

Nói xong, nàng liền lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, đăng vào mỗ cái APP, chọn cái đơn giản quê nhà tranh cãi sự kiện vừa định ấn xác định. Mã Sơn Phong đột nhiên vỗ hạ nàng lưng: "Tiểu Lị, hảo không?"

Mao Tiểu Lị một cái sai tay, tiếp phía dưới đan tử. Lập tức xác định tiếp đơn, đổi ý rời khỏi đều không được. Vừa thấy khó khăn, tam khối tinh, đến là tay già đời tài năng tiếp khó khăn.

Nàng tức giận đến chỉ vào Mã Sơn Phong mắng: "Cáo già!"

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a: "Ngươi đi theo cùng nơi đi. Thật sự không được quay đầu lại qua tay cấp tổng cục." Sau đó đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Người trẻ tuổi, cố lên."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc khó hiểu, nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị.

Mao Tiểu Lị trên mặt tất cả đều là tiếc hận biểu tình, uể oải giải thích: "Chúng ta Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc cùng phổ thông tổ dân phố công tác tính chất có điều phân chia, chúng ta là tự chủ lựa chọn tại Đại Phúc APP tiếp công tác đan tử, đan tử khó khăn phân cấp biệt. Năm sao cao nhất, cũng khó nhất, bất quá thù lao cao nhất. Chúng ta mỗi tháng có tiền lương lương tạm, còn có tiếp đơn phân chia. Lợi nhuận vẫn là rất khả quan ."

"Đại Phúc APP?"

"Chờ ngươi ký hợp đồng, chúng ta sẽ cho ngươi nối liền cùng tài khoản, cho ngươi download đăng ký. Về sau có thể chính mình tại mặt trên tiếp đơn . Bất quá liền tính tiếp đơn, cố chủ khả năng cũng sẽ cự tuyệt. . . Nếu ngươi cấp bậc không đủ nói — tính , khảo hạch trước qua lại nói."

Giải thích lại nhiều, khảo hạch không thông qua cũng không tốt.

Trần Dương từ Mao Tiểu Lị chưa hết trong lời nói nghe ra ý tứ này, bất quá hắn nhiệt tình vẫn là mười phần .

Bao ăn trụ, năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền, mỗi tháng lương tạm tăng thêm phân chia, nhiều ưu đãi phúc lợi.

"Đi thôi, hiện tại xuất phát đi cố chủ gia."

Trần Dương gật đầu, đi theo đi lên. Nghe được Mao Tiểu Lị nhỏ giọng lầu bầu: "Kỳ quái, tam khối tinh như thế nào liền đồng ý ? Ta mới thụ Đô công lục, tam khối tinh tờ danh sách không tìm khắp Ngũ lôi lục sao?"

Trần Dương dừng bước lại, trong mắt thần sắc hơi hơi vừa động.

Mao Tiểu Lị trong miệng thụ Đô công lục, Ngũ lôi lục thật là thiên sư vị giai, thụ giới thiên sư phân cửu giai, hoặc xưng cửu phẩm, chỉ có chân chính thụ lục mới bị xưng là thiên sư. Lục có Ngũ lục, Đô công, Minh uy, Ngũ lôi, Tam động ngũ lôi cùng Thượng thanh, từ chính thất phẩm đến chính nhất phẩm phẩm cấp.

Mao Tiểu Lị thụ Đô công lục, phải là chính thất phẩm đến chính lục phẩm ở giữa thiên sư.

Nhưng, đây không phải là phổ thông xã khu văn hóa kiến thiết cùng ngã tư đường nhân dân điều giải công tác khảo hạch sao? Thiên sư vị giai cùng công tác đan tử liên hệ đứng lên, tổng cảm thấy thật không thích hợp.

Trần Dương nhếch môi trầm mặc, quyết định vẫn là nhìn xem khảo hạch lại nói.

Nói không chừng là hắn nghĩ nhiều rồi đó?

Nửa giờ sau, Trần Dương đứng ở một đống cửa biệt thự, nghiêm túc hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi theo ta nói thật, Đại Phúc tổ dân phố rốt cuộc đang làm gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không là tổ dân phố, là Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc."

Trần Dương có chút tuyệt vọng.

"Đừng lo lắng, chúng ta cũng là trong biên chế nhân viên công vụ, nhưng là phúc lợi so phổ thông nhân viên công vụ hảo gấp trăm lần. . . Tuy rằng vẫn là so ra kém tổng cục. Công tác tính chất kỳ thật không sai biệt lắm, đều là vì nhân dân phục vụ." Mao Tiểu Lị dần dần không thanh nhi , đại khái là Trần Dương lên án ánh mắt rất rõ ràng.

"Khảo hạch là cái gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị dựng thẳng lên ngón cái: "Vào xem?"

"..."

Trần Dương tiến vào biệt thự, mới phát hiện tới không chỉ một nhóm người, còn có hai bát, nghe nói mới vừa đi một nhóm người.

Mao Tiểu Lị nghe xong, lắc đầu: "Có bệnh thì vái tứ phương, trách không được không cự tuyệt chúng ta tiếp đơn."

Trần Dương suy nghĩ một chút, hiểu biết tình huống sau, cũng hiểu được.

Gia nhân này họ Hàn, trong nhà con gái một nhi trúng tà, mới hạ đan tử thỉnh mấy bát thiên sư tới cửa. Thiên sư tất cả đều uổng công mà về, đan tử khó khăn từ một sao lên tới ba sao, trùng hợp đã bị Mao Tiểu Lị nhận đến .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mười sáu tuổi thuộc loại vị thành niên, cho nên đổi thành thụ mười sáu tuổi nhận thức công, mười tám tuổi kết thân sao sao đát!

Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc: Địa phủ phân cục phòng làm việc.

Này thiên văn thiên sư loại đừng tìm cấp bậc đặt ra toàn bộ thống nhất, loại biệt không nhất định sẽ nói đến, cho nên không giải thích. Cấp bậc văn trung có nhắc tới, tức vi thụ Ngũ lục, thất phẩm đến nhất phẩm, về phần cửu phẩm, bát phẩm chính là nhập môn cấp bậc, cho nên xem nhẹ.

Chương 2: Người da họa 02

Trong biệt thự còn có mặt khác hai nhóm người, cộng là ba người. Trong đó một bát chỉ có một người, một khác bát lại là hai người, nhìn như là sư đồ. Kia hai nhóm người vốn là tại cho nhau đánh giá, nhìn đến Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trần Dương, có cùng nhất chí lộ ra phòng bị thần sắc.

Mao Tiểu Lị nói thầm: "Rất phòng bị chúng ta, sợ đoạt sinh ý. Thuyết minh khai giá tiền cao, bất quá cũng thế, ba sao sự việc, giá tiền khẳng định đến cao."

"Khó khăn cũng cao." Trần Dương thẳng thắn vô tư, không có nửa điểm lo lắng ý tứ. Dù sao hắn là tiếp không này sự việc, quá không khảo hạch này ."Chỉ sợ không tới phiên chúng ta để giải quyết."

Nhắc tới cái này, Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi: "Ngươi vị giai nhiều ít?"

". . . Linh. . . Tính sao?"

". . ."

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị hai mặt nhìn nhau, vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

"Ngươi không là thiên sư?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta vốn là nhận lời mời tổ dân phố trưởng phòng, quốc gia trong biên chế nhân viên công vụ."

"Không thể a, chẳng lẽ thông báo tuyển dụng công văn phát sai?" Mao Tiểu Lị rất hỏng mất: "Tổng bộ bên kia làm chúng ta, cư nhiên làm cái người thường đến đương cục trưởng. Phân cục liền tính không là thân sinh , khác biệt đãi ngộ cũng không cần như vậy rõ ràng đi."

Trần Dương cười khổ, cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào bị lựa chọn.

Hắn luôn luôn tránh kiêng kị quỷ thần, tận lực rời xa. Mới vừa tốt nghiệp đưa đi ra ngoài lý lịch sơ lược thật vất vả có đáp lại, công tác cùng phúc lợi làm hắn tâm động không thôi. Ai biết cư nhiên là cùng quỷ thần giao tiếp, hắn liền không thể không cự tuyệt .

Chẳng sợ phúc lợi lại hảo, cũng phải cự tuyệt. Chính là đáng tiếc năm phần bảo hiểm một phần tiền cùng bao ăn trụ, sau khi về hưu còn bao phân phối phòng ở hảo phúc lợi.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn ra hắn tưởng rời khỏi, nhanh chóng giữ chặt hắn: "Ca, Trần ca, giúp cái vội. Thua người không thua trận, ngươi bây giờ muốn là đi rồi, truyền đi chính là chúng ta Đại Phúc phân cục nhân viên công tác gà mờ, còn không có cùng tai hoạ đánh đối mặt đã bị sợ tới mức chạy trối chết, mặt mũi trong tử toàn mất hết. Về sau tiếp không đến sự việc, tịch thu nhập ly đóng cửa cũng không xa ."

Trần Dương đem nàng tay từ chính mình cánh tay hao đi xuống, cười cười, lặng lẽ nhu cánh tay.

Tiểu cô nương gầy teo tiểu tiểu, bắp thịt sức lực tặc đại.

"Hảo đi, ta không đi."

Mặt khác hai nhóm người nhìn một lát Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị, phát giác không biết, phỏng chừng không là cái gì nổi danh thiên sư. Bởi vậy buông xuống đề phòng, không lại đem hai người để vào mắt, hãy còn đề phòng đối phương.

Mao Tiểu Lị thở phào, lôi kéo Trần Dương thấp giọng nói rằng: "Nhìn đến hai người kia không?"

"Không là ba cái?"

"Tuổi trẻ cái kia không cần phải xen vào, phỏng chừng còn không có thụ lục đâu."

Thiên Sư phái có vân: Chưa thụ lục khi, không chỗ nào gọi triệu tập, thụ lục sau đó, động tĩnh hô thần. Ý tứ chính là chỉ có thụ lục mới là thiên sư nhập môn cấp bậc, thụ lục sau, ban phát chức khoán điệp văn, danh đăng Thiên Tào, ký lục tại thần linh có thể nhìn đến điệp văn trung, tài năng cùng thần linh câu thông để mượn dùng thần linh lực trừ tà hàng quỷ.

Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Xem bọn hắn lệnh bài, đều là Minh uy lục, dùng màu xanh bông, chính tứ phẩm thiên sư. Khẳng định không là tổng bộ tới người, bằng không sẽ tiếp ba sao tờ danh sách? Nhất định là tham tiền."

Trần Dương xem qua đi, phát hiện kia hai trung niên người đích xác như Mao Tiểu Lị đã nói, bên hông đều cột lấy một khối mộc bài tử. Bài tử mặt trên điêu khắc rậm rạp văn tự, bài tử hạ là màu xanh bông.

Hắn đối thiên sư giới nhận thức không nhiều lắm, nhưng đại khái có thể đoán được, thiên sư giới vốn là phân cấp bậc. Tựa hồ vi phân chia loại này cấp bậc, vì thế dùng mộc bài tử cùng bông nhan sắc phân chia.

Cấp bậc càng cao, bảo ngày mai sư càng lợi hại.

Trần Dương theo bản năng hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi thấy thế nào xuất bọn họ là Minh uy lục?"

"Vừa thấy mộc bài thượng kinh văn, nhị nhìn bông nhan sắc." Mao Tiểu Lị xuất ra chính mình mộc bài, cột lấy màu trắng bông: "Nhìn đến không?"

Trần Dương quét mắt trong tay nàng mộc bài, mặt trên đồng dạng là rậm rạp kinh văn.

"《 Thái Thượng ba năm Đô công Kinh Lục 》?"

"Ngươi được đấy, này đều nhìn ra được. Ngươi căn bản chính là thiên sư đi?"

"Ta không là."

Mao Tiểu Lị thần tình hồ nghi, Trần Dương xua tay phủ nhận: "Thật không là. Ta chỉ là đối dân tộc có chút hiểu biết, trước đại học chuyên nghiệp một cái đầu đề cùng dân tộc liên quan. Cho nên biết một chút."

Mao Tiểu Lị rất nhanh liền tiếp nhận rồi, muốn là đổi làm những người khác nhất định phải hoài nghi. Bởi vì liền tính đối dân tộc hiểu biết cũng không có khả năng nhìn liếc mắt một cái kinh văn liền nhận ra đến, đáng tiếc Mao Tiểu Lị thiên sư thế gia, quanh thân thân bằng bạn tốt đối đạo quen thuộc đến không thể lại quen thuộc.

Cho nên nàng phân chia không xuất người thường cùng thiên sư đối với đạo hiểu biết trình độ, rất nhanh liền đánh mất hoài nghi.

Mà Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra đồng thời, cũng không lại lắm miệng hỏi ý kiến.

Lúc này, ốc chủ Hàn Gia Sơn xuống lầu, nhìn thấy bọn họ vội vàng tiếp đón bọn họ ngồi xuống.

"Chư vị tiếp đan tử, hẳn là cũng biết khó khăn. Trước đã đi rồi tứ bát thiên sư, tất cả đều không có thể giải quyết tiểu nữ vấn đề. Nếu hôm nay các vị có thể cứu hạ tiểu nữ, Hàn mỗ ổn thỏa thâm tạ."

Hàn Gia Sơn là quốc nội rất nổi danh xí nghiệp gia, chuyên doanh thực phẩm công ty. Tuy rằng dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng, đã có văn nhân tu dưỡng. Tam hai câu nói, làm cho lòng người sinh hảo cảm.

"Hàn tiên sinh yên tâm, sư phụ ta vào Nam ra Bắc, cái gì tà môn chuyện này chưa thấy qua? Cho dù là năm đó Loa Ti Kết Đính đại pháp hội, sư phụ ta đều tham gia quá."

Nghe vậy, Hàn Gia Sơn thần sắc vừa động: "La thiên sư đại năng."

Mao Tiểu Lị trộm phiên cái bạch nha, nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Da trâu thổi đại ."

"Tiểu nữ liền kính nhờ các vị thiên sư , nếu thiên sư nhóm có thể cứu tiểu nữ một mạng, Hàn mỗ phó bốn mươi vạn tiền thù lao thâm tạ."

Gì? Bốn mươi vạn?

Trần Dương dưới chân vừa động, đứng đến Mao Tiểu Lị trước mặt lộ ra dễ thân tươi cười: "Hàn tiên sinh yên tâm, trừ tà hàng quỷ, vốn là chính là chúng ta chức trách. Làm nghiệp nội nhân tài kiệt xuất, chúng ta nghiệp vụ trình độ nhất lưu, chúng ta nghiệp vụ tiêu chuẩn là một lần thanh trừ, tuyệt không cấp khách hàng lưu lại hậu hoạn. Cam đoan khách hàng vừa lòng độ, ngũ khối tinh."

Đại khái là Trần Dương tướng mạo rất tuấn tú, tươi cười dễ thân chân thành, làm người ta không tự giác sinh ra tín nhiệm hòa hảo cảm.

Hàn Gia Sơn: "Ngài là?"

"Ta kêu Trần Dương."

"Trần thiên sư. Không biết các ngươi là môn phái nào? Chính Nhất, Toàn Chân vẫn là Mao Sơn phái. . ."

"Chúng ta là Đại Phúc phòng làm việc, cố ý vi Hàn tiên sinh ngài như vậy có cộng đồng phiền não người thành lập tổ chức. Tổ chức nội có vô số ưu tú thiên sư, như là phía sau vị này, chính là Mao Sơn phái truyền nhân, thiên sư thế gia. Tiểu Lị, cấp Hàn tiên sinh danh thiếp."

Mao Tiểu Lị hoàn toàn ngốc, nửa ngày không kịp phản ứng.

"Tiểu Lị?"

"A, a, danh thiếp." Tiểu Lị từ trong túi lấy ra nhất trương màu trắng đen danh thiếp, nhìn qua rất xa hoa. Nhưng trên danh thiếp chỉ có Đại Phúc phòng làm việc năm chữ cùng với một chuỗi liên hệ dãy số.

Đơn giản đến đơn sơ, hoàn hảo hắc bạch nhị sắc có vẻ giản lược cao quý. Ít nhất đơn sơ biến thành thần bí.

Trần Dương vốn đang tưởng muốn là Tiểu Lị lấy không ra danh thiếp, hắn liền từ trong bụng một trăm lý do trung sưu xuất một cái.

Lúc này, trong đó một bát chỉ có chính mình một người thiên sư đi lên trước, đánh gãy bọn họ nói chuyện với nhau, đối với Hàn Gia Sơn nói rằng: "Hàn tiên sinh, ngài có thể nói một chút cụ thể tình huống sao?"

"A, hảo."

Hàn Gia Sơn này liền nói lên sự tình cụ thể tình huống, hắn dưới gối chỉ có một con gái một nhi, danh Hàn Khả. Hàn Khả vốn là tính tình hoạt bát hướng ngoại, nhưng từ khi tháng trước hồi tranh lão gia ở giữa tà, tính tình đại biến, giống như biến thành một cái khác hoàn toàn không biết người, an tĩnh nhu thuận, thường xuyên tránh ở trong phòng không ra khỏi cửa.

Có mấy lần nửa đêm trong đứng lên, ở dưới lầu xướng Việt khúc. Thê thảm giai điệu phá lệ sấm người, Hàn thái thái mở ra đăng phát hiện là nữ nhi Hàn Khả, xích nàng nhất đốn lại làm cho nàng trở về đi ngủ. Ngày hôm sau nói, Hàn Khả lại hoàn toàn không có ký ức. Hàn Khả liên tiếp xuất hiện kỳ quái hành động, Hàn Gia Sơn này mới ý thức tới nữ nhi khả năng trúng tà.

Nguyên bản tưởng rằng chính là phổ thông trúng tà, dù sao trong nhà đến nay cũng không có người mệnh thương vong. Thẳng đến hắn mời đến thiên sư, thiên sư uổng công mà về. Trong nhà dưỡng cá chép, sủng vật cẩu đều khó hiểu chết đi, tử trạng thê thảm.

Sau đó Hàn Khả thân thể nhanh chóng gầy yếu, hình như tiều tụy.

Hàn Gia Sơn này mới ý thức tới khả năng không chỉ là trúng tà đơn giản như vậy sự, sợ là có lệ quỷ yếu hại Hàn Khả tính mạng.

Lẻ loi một mình thiên sư họ Lữ, lữ thiên sư hỏi ý kiến: "Hàn tiểu thư tháng trước trúng tà, là hồi tranh lão gia sau trúng tà, vẫn là không đi trước trúng tà? Trước đó, có đi qua cái gì chỗ đặc thù sao?"

"Về điểm ấy, trước có không ít thiên sư đều hỏi qua. Chính chính là hồi lão gia tế tổ thời điểm trúng tà, cụ thể thời gian không xác định."

La thiên sư tiểu đồ đệ kinh hô: "Hồi lão gia tế tổ? Chẳng lẽ là tế tổ trên đường đắc tội tổ tông?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Cái gì tổ tông dễ giận như vậy? Còn muốn tiểu bối tính mạng."

Điều này hiển nhiên là chuyện không thể nào, có con cháu cung phụng, lại là sống hết thọ mệnh tổ tông sẽ không hại nhân tính mạng, càng thêm sẽ không hại con cháu mệnh. Nếu con cháu bất hiếu, nhiều lắm giáo huấn, sẽ không nháo đến gia đình không yên.

Trần Dương: "Hàn tiên sinh còn biết trên đường từng có cái gì việc lạ sao? Hàn tiểu thư đã có làm hay không cái gì đối tử nhân bất kính sự tình?"

Hàn Gia Sơn lâm vào hồi ức, nghĩ nghĩ nói rằng: "Lúc ấy tế tổ, người rất nhiều. Ta lão gia tại Việt Tây, tháng trước là tiết thanh minh. Bên kia có thượng sơn tế tổ thói quen, muốn nói đến kỳ quái hoặc là nói bất kính sự tình. . . Tê, ta nhớ ra rồi. Lúc ấy Khả Khả đi qua một cái cái mả, nhìn đến mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp, cảm thấy người chết rất xinh đẹp liền khen một câu."

Lữ thiên sư mới vừa mở miệng, La thiên sư giành trước một bước: "Kia sau đó còn phát sinh cái gì?"

Lữ thiên sư phẫn nộ trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, người sau bất vi sở động.

Vi bốn mươi vạn, ai sẽ để ý về điểm này không đến nơi đến chốn xem thường?

"Sau đó. . . Khả Khả bên cạnh có một cái người trẻ tuổi nói câu 'Đáng tiếc chết sớm', Khả Khả ngay sau đó nói 'Đến lượt ta xinh đẹp như vậy, chết sớm cũng không cái gọi là nha.' sau đó chính là thôn trưởng trách cứ hai người, nói bọn họ hành vi sẽ đưa tới chết sớm giả chú ý cùng không cam. Ta lúc ấy cũng không tưởng nhiều như vậy, chẳng lẽ, cũng bởi vì những lời này, Khả Khả liền cũng bị hại chết?"

Mao Tiểu Lị nhún vai: "Đừng cùng quỷ giảng đạo lý."

Hàn Gia Sơn: "Kia đây rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn về phía Trần Dương, ý bảo hắn giải thích, vẫn là chính mình giải thích.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Từ ngài trong lời nói có thể lấy ra một ít tin tức, cái mả, người chết rất xinh đẹp, chết sớm, nói cách khác người chết tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp, vừa mới chết không bao lâu. Giống nhau chết sớm giả âm thọ đều sẽ tương đối dài, còn chưa đầu thai. Tăng thêm tuổi trẻ sẽ chết, trong lòng không cam lòng, oán khí trọng. Người chết lại xinh đẹp, tự cao sắc đẹp nhưng không có tương ứng mệnh số hưởng thụ, oán khí càng nặng. Ngài nữ nhi nói nói, kỳ thật là biến thành điều kiện trao đổi."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ý tứ liền nói ngài nữ nhi tưởng biến xinh đẹp, cho nên dùng chết sớm đến trao đổi."

"Khả Khả chính là thuận miệng vừa nói."

"Quỷ sẽ đương thật."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

《 chính một pháp văn Thái Thượng ngoại lục nghi 》: Chưa thụ lục khi, không chỗ nào gọi triệu tập, thụ lục sau đó, động tĩnh hô thần

Chương này: Bên trong gia nhập Việt khúc hai chữ, chủ yếu là nghĩ đến Việt Tây bên này Việt khúc rất có đặc sắc, mặt khác một chút chính là 《 sơn thôn lão thi 》, tặc sấm người.

Chương 3: Người da họa 03

Hàn Gia Sơn lĩnh bọn họ đến lầu hai, đứng ở Hàn Khả cửa gian phòng, gõ gõ môn.

Môn từ bên trong mở ra, một cái trung niên quý phụ đỏ mắt quét mắt Trần Dương mấy người, mặt lộ vẻ không vui.

Hàn thái thái: "Ngươi tại sao lại thỉnh này đó giang hồ thuật sĩ?"

Hàn Gia Sơn đem Hàn thái thái kéo đến một bên, cười thỉnh Trần Dương mấy người vào nhà. Sau đó thấp xích Hàn thái thái: "Đừng nói bậy."

Hàn thái thái: "Khả Khả chính là tinh thần áp lực đại, thỉnh thầy thuốc thì tốt rồi. Ngươi mỗi ngày nói Khả Khả trúng tà, mời đến nhiều như vậy giang hồ thuật sĩ, nửa điểm dùng đều không có."

Hàn Gia Sơn có chút xấu hổ, chỉ nói nói "Cuối cùng một lần, được không?"

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau nhún vai: "Làm chúng ta này đi , bối oa là chuyện thường nhi."

"Các ngươi không có gì vứt oa kỹ xảo?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không. Chúng ta giống nhau đem oa tạp hồi cố chủ trên mặt."

"Muốn là tạp không quay về đâu?"

"Toàn dựa vào đồng hành thay ta nhóm tạp."

Trần Dương khẽ lắc đầu: "Nghiệp vụ năng lực không được."

Nhắc tới cái này, Mao Tiểu Lị đã nghĩ đến vừa mới đột nhiên bước ra đi giây biến chuyên nghiệp Trần Dương, lập tức mang lên điểm tôn sùng ngữ khí nói rằng: "Trần ca, ngươi tài ăn nói thật hảo. Vừa rồi Hàn tiên sinh xem chúng ta ánh mắt cũng thay đổi, thái độ cũng tôn kính đứng lên. Trước kia chúng ta xuất môn chạy nghiệp vụ, những người đó đều đối chúng ta vứt sắc mặt, tình nguyện tin tưởng những cái đó không có thiên sư giấy phép kẻ lừa đảo cũng không tin chúng ta. Dẫn đến chúng ta tiếp đơn bị cự số lần tăng nhiều, tiền lương đều nhanh phát không đi ra ."

Trần Dương: ". . . Ngươi đã bại lộ các ngươi rồi lương thù hiện trạng."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhanh chóng nói: "Lương tạm vẫn phải có." Cười một cái, ruồi bọ chà xát tay: "Trần ca, ngươi là tôn giáo học?"

"Không là."

"Tài chính?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Chủ tu thị trường doanh tiêu. Chọn môn học dân tộc."

Mao Tiểu Lị ba ba cấp vỗ tay: "Trần ca, ngươi xem đứng lên so với ta còn chuyên nghiệp."

Trần Dương cười cười, bắt đầu đánh giá gian phòng.

Gian phòng chỉnh thể trình vàng nhạt sắc, điển hình nữ hài tử phòng ngủ. Trung gian bày nhất trương giường lớn, Hàn Khả chính nhắm mắt lại nằm trên giường vẫn không nhúc nhích, trên cánh tay còn tại truyền dịch. Bên tường có một cái giá sách lớn, trên giá sách bãi rất nhiều chưa sách phong tay làm. Trên vách tường dán đầy poster, trên cơ bản đều là anime nhân vật, bởi vậy hỗn loạn tại một đống anime poster trung kia phó mỹ nhân đồ liền phá lệ thấy được .

Trần Dương đi lên trước vài bước, đoan mô trước mắt này phó trường một thước, khoan nửa thước đích xác mỹ nhân đồ. Họa thượng là một vô tay áo nguyệt nha cờ hàng bào mỹ nhân, ôm cánh tay nghiêng người nhìn về phía họa ngoại. Cánh tay trắng noãn, mặt mày như họa, hạo xỉ môi đỏ mọng, cực kỳ động nhân.

"Xôn xao, thật xinh đẹp."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy không biết khi nào đứng ở bên cạnh người Mao Tiểu Lị phát ra than thở.

"Hảo rất thật bức họa. . . Di? Này nơi ký tên ngày. . . Mậu tuất năm hoang nguyệt Tiểu Phượng Ngọc, đây không phải là mới vừa họa hảo không bao lâu? Bất quá như thế nào không con dấu?" Mao Tiểu Lị đối này bức họa tựa hồ thực cảm thấy hứng thú, vươn tay đã nghĩ sờ một phen.

Trần Dương ngăn lại nàng: "Người khác đồ vật, vẫn là đừng đụng."

"A, đối." Mao Tiểu Lị nhanh chóng thu hồi tay.

"Đi xem Hàn tiểu thư tình huống nào đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn lại, phát hiện kia lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư sớm tụ tại Hàn Khả bên người xem xét tình huống, lúc này chạy tới tranh thủ bốn mươi vạn. Trần Dương cũng nhấc chân đi qua, chợt nghe bên tai truyền đến như có như không giọng nữ.

"Tú tài lang. . ."

Trần Dương ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, lập tức đi về phía trước. Nghe được La thiên sư nói rằng: "Hàn tiểu thư phải là bị nữ quỷ nhìn chăm chú, tưởng muốn lấy mạng đầu thai, đem mình mất sớm mệnh thay đến Hàn tiểu thư phú quý trường thọ mệnh số thượng."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

Hàn Gia Sơn cùng Hàn thái thái căn bản nghe không hiểu.

La thiên sư liền giải thích: "Cái gọi là kẻ chết thay, kỳ thật chính là ăn cắp người sống mệnh số thay đổi đến lệ quỷ mất sớm mệnh số, để cho người khác thế thân lệ quỷ âm thọ chịu khổ. Mà lệ quỷ thì thế thân người sống thân phận, tiếp tục tại dương gian sinh hoạt. Hàn tiểu thư chính là bị một cái mất sớm lệ quỷ ăn cắp mệnh số, kia chỉ lệ quỷ tưởng muốn lấy đại Hàn tiểu thư."

Hàn Gia Sơn kinh hãi: "Kia có biện pháp nào có thể cứu Khả Khả?"

La thiên sư nói rằng: "Ngài xin yên tâm, nếu bị chúng ta nhận thấy được, tự nhiên sẽ cứu Hàn tiểu thư. Kỳ thật dương gian có cảnh sát, âm phủ liền có âm sai, lệ quỷ hại nhân tính mạng là muốn bị áp đến Bắc Âm Đại Đế trước mặt, đánh vào tầng mười tám địa ngục. Kia chỉ lệ quỷ vọng tưởng thế thân Hàn tiểu thư thân phận, tránh thoát âm sai hiểu biết, hoàn toàn ở chỗ Hàn tiểu thư mệnh số vô cùng tốt, phú quý trường thọ, mệnh trung ngôi sao may mắn tương trợ. Này vốn là tru tà mạt xâm thể chất, nếu không là Hàn tiểu thư thuận miệng một câu, làm quỷ chui chỗ trống, là tuyệt không sẽ thụ này tai bay vạ gió."

Hàn Gia Sơn rất tin không nghi ngờ, Hàn thái thái lại thần tình không tin.

So sánh với từ tiểu tại Việt Tây thần quỷ nơi lớn lên Hàn Gia Sơn, Hàn thái thái tất nhiên đạo người địa phương, kiên định khoa học chủ nghĩa tín ngưỡng giả.

"Nói hưu nói vượn, lệ quỷ còn có thể thế thân người sống thân phận? Khôi hài, muốn là đều như vậy, đây chẳng phải là người người cũng có thể bị lệ quỷ thế thân thân phận? Ta đây người bên cạnh mỗi cái đều là lệ quỷ ."

"Ngươi bớt tranh cãi."

Hàn thái thái bỏ ra Hàn Gia Sơn tay, chỉ vào hắn cái mũi mắng: "Khả Khả sinh bệnh ngươi không thỉnh thầy thuốc, mời đến một đám thần côn! Khả Khả thân thể chính là bị như vậy kéo suy sụp , ngươi muốn là nghe lời của ta, sớm một chút đem Khả Khả đưa đến nước ngoài bệnh viện. Hiện tại Khả Khả còn sẽ là thế này phải không?"

Nghe được thần côn hai chữ, lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư mặt lộ vẻ không vui.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía trên giường Hàn Khả, tiểu cô nương gầy trơ cả xương, hai giáp ao hãm, trước mắt thanh hắc, nhìn qua quả thật khủng bố. Chính nhìn, Hàn Khả đột nhiên mở to mắt, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc đối thượng Trần Dương.

Trần Dương bất động thanh sắc hoạt động hai bước, phát hiện Hàn Khả tầm mắt không là dừng ở trên người hắn, mà là phía sau hắn bức họa kia.

Không người nhận thấy được Hàn Khả đã tỉnh lại, sắc mặt âm trầm dại ra, giống chỉ lệ quỷ.

Lữ thiên sư nói rằng: "Hàn thái thái, ta hỏi ngài một ít vấn đề, ngươi chỉ cần trả lời là hoặc không là. Xem ta nói đúng hay không."

Hàn thái thái: "Đi."

Lữ thiên sư: "Hàn tiểu thư hay không tính tình đại biến, giống như biến thành một cái khác hoàn toàn không biết người?"

Hàn thái thái chần chờ thuấn: "Là."

Lữ thiên sư: "Sinh hoạt thói quen, ăn diện, hành vi hay không đều biến thành một cái người xa lạ?"

Hàn thái thái phản bác: "Nhưng là một ít tê liệt tính thần kinh tính trạng bệnh cũng sẽ dẫn đến một người tính tình đại biến."

Lúc này, trên giường Hàn Khả đột nhiên nói rằng: "Sảo chết người. Muốn sảo đi ra ngoài sảo."

Trong phòng ngủ nhất thời an tĩnh lại.

Trần Dương mở miệng: "Hàn thái thái, Hàn tiểu thư tại Việt Tây sinh hoạt quá sao?"

Có lẽ là Trần Dương hình tượng thượng dễ dàng cấp người hảo cảm, Hàn thái thái ôn hòa ngữ khí: "Chỉ có tháng trước đi tế tổ. Trước kia nàng không yêu đi, lần này nghe nói Việt Tây thị quỷ thần tín ngưỡng nơi, nháo cũng phải đi. Chỉ đợi năm ngày."

"Như vậy, chính là đãi năm ngày, liên khẩu âm cũng thay đổi?"

Hàn thái thái biến sắc, tựa hồ đến giờ phút này mới phát hiện nữ nhi khẩu âm biến thành Việt Tây khu khẩu âm. Nàng nữ nhi từ nhỏ đãi tại đế đô, một cái địa đạo kinh nói, như thế nào đột nhiên liền thay đổi?

Liền tính dùng sinh bệnh để giải thích tính tình đại biến, nhưng cũng không có khả năng liên khẩu âm cũng thay đổi.

"Hàn thái thái, ngài sẽ thấy thử một lần, tin tưởng chúng ta. Qua đêm nay, nếu Hàn tiểu thư tình huống vẫn là không có cải thiện, lại đưa nàng đi bệnh viện hảo sao? Dù sao chính là cả đêm thời gian." Trần Dương đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì đó, còn nói thêm: "Đối , đêm nay Hàn tiểu thư vẫn là sẽ xướng khúc sao?"

Nghĩ đến kia thê thảm sấm người Việt khúc, Hàn thái thái vốn là muốn phản đối nói đến yết hầu khẩu cũng phun không ra, chỉ lung tung gật đầu: "Chỉ có đêm nay. . ."

"Đi. Cam đoan sẽ không để cho ngài thất vọng ."

Hàn Gia Sơn nhìn về phía Trần Dương ánh mắt đã tràn ngập cảm kích, Trần Dương nhưng cười không nói, thần bí khó lường, cao nhân phong phạm.

Lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư không nghĩ tới chính mình bận việc nhiều như vậy còn so ra kém Trần Dương cười một cái, tâm tình buồn bực, liếc mắt nhìn nhau, quyết định trước đối phó này sau lại tiểu tử.

Hàn Gia Sơn cùng Hàn thái thái rời đi phòng ngủ, lưu lại Trần Dương đám người cùng Hàn Khả.

Lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư lúc này đứng ở một cái trận tuyến thượng, cộng đồng đối phó Trần Dương.

La thiên sư trước nói rằng: "Tối nay kia lệ quỷ còn sẽ lại đến, nhất định trước phụ thân với Hàn tiểu thư trên người, sau đó lại đến phòng khách hại nhân. Chỉ có tại đây hai cái thời điểm tài năng bắt đến lệ quỷ, chúng ta đều là cùng điều trên đường , không bằng hợp tác."

Trần Dương cười cười, cự tuyệt .

La thiên sư lộ ra khó phát giác cười, chờ chính là những lời này.

Người trẻ tuổi tâm cao khí ngạo, mới vừa đi ra tiếp làm một mình sự việc, đã nghĩ một người độc chiếm. Không nguyện ý cùng người khác hợp tác, không biết gừng càng già càng cay, trời cho lại hảo cũng phải thân bách luyện.

"Nếu như vậy, chúng ta liền tách ra. Ai bắt đến lệ quỷ, cứu Hàn tiểu thư, này đơn cho dù là ai . Chúng ta cũng không khi dễ người, ta cùng lữ thiên sư đồng thời thủ phòng khách. Các ngươi liền thủ phòng ngủ, nếu các ngươi giải quyết không , chúng ta lại ra tay. Chúng ta ra tay, các ngươi liền không thể nhúng tay."

Trần Dương cười như không cười: "Vậy các ngươi chẳng phải là chịu thiệt?"

"Ngươi có đồng ý hay không?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Đồng ý a. Ta chiếm tiện nghi đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhíu mày, làm Trần Dương kéo lại.

Lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư còn có cái kia tiểu đồ đệ liền một cùng xuống lầu, canh giữ ở phòng khách chờ đến ban đêm đã đến.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ngươi như thế nào đáp ứng? Bọn họ rõ ràng liên khởi tay đến tính kế chúng ta, nói là làm chúng ta canh giữ ở phòng ngủ, nhưng người nào không biết lệ quỷ mới vừa trên thân khi hung tàn nhất? Ba sao cấp bậc tờ danh sách, bằng vào chúng ta hai người khẳng định không đối phó được kia lệ quỷ. Chờ lệ quỷ ra phòng ngủ, liền đến phiên bọn họ động thủ. Nhưng trước vẫn là chúng ta trước háo lệ quỷ quỷ khí đâu."

Mao Tiểu Lị thở dài, Trần ca đối này đó quả nhiên vẫn là không như vậy giải. Cho rằng trước đối phó lệ quỷ chính là chiếm tiện nghi .

Trần Dương cười cười, mượn dùng Mao Tiểu Lị di động đối với bắt tại trên tường bức họa kia giống vỗ chiếu, sau đó đem di động còn cấp Mao Tiểu Lị.

"Tiểu Lị, ngươi có thể giúp ta đến hỏi một chút Hàn tiên sinh sao? Liền hỏi hắn có biết hay không trên bức họa nữ nhân. Hoặc là nói, lúc trước mộ bia thượng cái kia mất sớm người chết có phải hay không nàng?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi nói là — "

"Không nhất định."

"Đi, ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ hỏi. Chờ ta tin tức."

Mao Tiểu Lị đi rồi, gian phòng cũng chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương cùng Hàn Khả.

Trần Dương tìm cái vị trí ngồi xuống, lấy điện thoại di động ra đi ra đùa nghịch.

Thật lâu sau, Hàn Khả đột nhiên quay đầu, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương.

Trần Dương nhận thấy được không đối, xem qua đi.

Hàn Khả: "Ta khuyên ngươi, đừng xen vào việc của người khác."

Trần Dương nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Không cần hồ nháo, hồi ngươi nên trở về địa phương. Không phải, đánh ngươi nhập La Phong lục cung."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mậu tuất năm: 2018 năm.

Hoang nguyệt: Nông lịch tháng tư, quốc lịch tháng năm.

Để tránh hiểu lầm giải thích một chút, thiên sư yêu cầu thụ lộc, Trần Dương không có thụ lộc, cho nên đích xác không tính thiên sư. Hơn nữa hắn vẫn cho rằng chính mình chưa tính là thiên sư, bởi vậy sau đó đều sẽ phủ nhận. Nhưng hắn hiểu này đó, cũng học quá.

Chương 4: Người da họa 04

Hàn Khả ánh mắt thắt cổ, mắt trợn trắng, trên mặt tràn ngập một cỗ hắc bụi tử khí. Rõ ràng là bị trên thân .

Nghe được 'La Phong lục cung' khi, nàng mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ.

Cái gọi là 'La Phong lục cung', tức vi La Phong sơn sáu ngày quỷ thần chi cung. La Phong sơn vi đạo giáo sơn danh, là âm phủ cao nhất chi thần Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế chi quỷ sở. La Phong ngoài núi có lục thất, nội có lục cung, Bắc Âm Đại Đế thuộc hạ có ngũ phương quỷ đế, lấy triệu người quỷ phách, khảo này thần hồn quản lý chung âm phủ địa ngục. Phi tội ác tày trời, đại gian đại ác người cùng với hại nhân tính mạng lệ quỷ hung thần không thể quan tiến La Phong địa ngục.

Đó là một so tầng mười tám địa ngục còn muốn lệnh lệ quỷ hung thần sợ hãi địa phương, chỉ là dọn xuất 'La Phong lục cung' có thể lệnh lệ quỷ tâm sinh sợ hãi. Nếu dọn xuất Bắc Âm Đại Đế tục danh tăng thêm uy hiếp, tâm lý thừa nhận năng lực thiếu chút nữa tiểu quỷ đều có thể bị dọa đến hồn phi phách tán.

Hàn Khả bị dọa đến, biến đến cẩn thận đi một tí, nhưng vẫn là không tin Trần Dương có năng lực dọn cho ra La Phong lục cung. Nàng ánh mắt xuống phía dưới, không thấy được Trần Dương trên người thiên sư mộc điệp, càng không có ngọc điệp.

"Ngươi còn không có thụ lục?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta không là thiên sư."

Hàn Khả sửng sốt một chút, lập tức cười to. Trắng bệch ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, không có con mắt, phá lệ sấm người. Trên mặt hắc bụi tử khí hướng ót bắt đầu khởi động, một khi tử khí bò lên ót, phỏng chừng Hàn Khả hồn phách liền thật muốn bị coi nhẹ không có.

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn nàng một lúc lâu, đứng dậy đi đến bên cửa sổ.'Bá' một tiếng, bức màn bị rớt ra. Ánh nắng trút xuống tiến vào, Hàn Khả phát ra tiếng thét, bàn tay che ở trên mặt tránh đi ánh nắng.

Trần Dương nhân cơ hội nhảy lên trước, bắt lấy Hàn Khả tay phải ngón giữa, cầm móng tay đao hướng chỉ phúc trạc một chút. Rất nhanh toát ra một giọt huyết đến.

Hàn Khả cả người run rẩy, cắn chặt hàm răng, ánh mắt thượng phiên, qua sau một lúc đình chỉ rung động, hôn mê đi qua. Một lúc lâu, chậm rãi thức tỉnh, nhìn đến tại mép giường biên đứng Trần Dương, cũng không có cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Lại là ba của ta mời đến thần côn?"

"Ta không là thần côn."

Hàn Khả cười nhạo một tiếng, ngồi dựa ở giường thượng, ánh mắt dại ra phóng không.

Trần Dương có chút không nhẫn, liền nói rằng: "Ngươi đảo không cần quá mức nản lòng, tử khí còn chưa lan tràn tới ngươi thiên linh huyệt, còn có thể cứu chữa."

". . . Thiên linh huyệt?"

"Cái trán ấn đường." Trần Dương chỉ chỉ chính mình cái trán, nói rằng: "Người có ba bàn hỏa, dương khí túc, quỷ thần bất xâm. Tử khí từ ngươi đủ để hướng về phía trước lan tràn, thổi tắt ngươi hai thanh hỏa, còn có một đem tại ấn đường thiên linh huyệt, chỉ có triệt để thổi tắt tại ngươi ấn đường chỗ hỏa, kia chỉ lệ quỷ tài năng chiếm thân thể của ngươi, thay mạng của ngươi sổ."

Hàn Khả ánh mắt hơi hơi vừa động, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, giống nắm chắc duy nhất một căn cứu mạng rơm rạ.

"Ngươi thật sự có biện pháp cứu ta sao?"

"Nhìn ngươi có nguyện ý hay không nói ra ngươi hiểu biết đạo, không thể giấu diếm."

Hàn Khả chảy xuống nước mắt, sở hữu lạnh lùng đều kéo khô chiết hủ giống nhau khuynh tháp. Đây cũng là cái không thành niên tiểu cô nương, bị tra tấn gần một tháng, hy vọng lần lượt tan biến, dần dần biến đến tuyệt vọng.

Nhưng lại như thế nào cam tâm bị một cái cô hồn dã quỷ chiếm cứ thân thể của chính mình cùng mệnh số, chính mình đi thay kia chỉ cô hồn dã quỷ chịu khổ, kia chỉ cô hồn dã quỷ lại hưởng dụng nàng hảo mệnh. Hiện giờ thấy Trần Dương ngôn chi chuẩn xác, chân thành ánh mắt cùng trầm ổn bất động thanh sắc bề ngoài làm người ta tín nhiệm không thôi.

Hơn nữa tuy rằng mới vừa rồi bị lệ quỷ trên thân không thể động đậy, nhưng ngoại giới phát sinh hết thảy, Hàn Khả là biết đến.

Cho nên nàng nhìn đến Trần Dương nói ba xạo dọa đến kia lệ quỷ, còn đem lệ quỷ cưỡng chế di dời, liền đem Trần Dương trở thành chân chính thiên sư.

"Nếu ngài có thể cứu ta, ta sẽ lại tiền trả ngài mười vạn tiền thù lao."

Thêm đứng lên chính là năm mươi vạn, cả đời chưa thấy qua nhiều tiền như vậy Trần Dương hoàn toàn quên chính mình kiêng dè quỷ thần sự . Dù sao hắn nửa đời trước liền vẫn luôn cùng quỷ thần giao tiếp, lại nhiều đánh một lần cũng không có việc gì.

"Ta hỏi ngươi, bức họa kia là xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Họa?" Hàn Khả theo Trần Dương tầm mắt xem qua đi, đương nhìn đến bắt tại một đống poster ở bên trong xông ra kia phó mỹ nhân họa khi, ngơ ngẩn ."Ta chưa từng thấy qua này bức họa? !"

Hàn Khả kinh ngạc biểu tình không giống giả bộ, nói cách khác nàng là thật không có chú ý tới này bức họa. Lại suy nghĩ, này bức họa rõ ràng tại một đống anime poster phụ trợ hạ phải là phá lệ thấy được, cố tình tại vừa rồi tiến vào phòng ngủ thời điểm không người chú ý tới.

Nhưng thấy tà môn.

"Đại sư, tranh này. . . Nên sẽ không chính là kia chỉ đồ vật chỗ ở đi? Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua này bức họa, nó như thế nào xuất hiện tại ta trong phòng ngủ ?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Phòng ở có môn thần vệ gia trạch, trong phòng có tổ tông bảo bình an, ta vừa rồi ở dưới lầu còn chứng kiến các ngươi cung phụng một pho tượng tượng Quan Thánh Đế Quân . . . A, chính là tượng Quan Công . Theo lý mà nói, tai hoạ là không có khả năng đi vào đến."

"Kia — "

"Cho nên tranh này, là có người mang vào."

Hàn Khả sửng sốt, lập tức nhíu mày phẫn nộ: "Có người muốn hại ta? Có thể đi vào ta phòng ngủ người, trừ bỏ ba mẹ ta chính là dong tẩu. Chẳng lẽ là cái kia dong tẩu làm ra tà môn đồ vật hại ta?"

Trần Dương trầm mặc không nói, nhìn chằm chằm bức họa kia nhìn một lúc lâu, đột nhiên hỏi: "Nhà ngươi kia dong tẩu lão gia ở nơi nào?"

"Tứ Xuyên."

"Không đi qua Việt Tây?"

"Ta từng nghe nàng nói qua, chỉ tại phía bắc khu làm công, không đi qua phía nam."

"Kia liền không là nàng."

Trần Dương đứng dậy, đi đến bức họa trước mặt cẩn thận đoan mô. Nhìn chằm chằm họa trung sườn xám nữ tử mặt mày vào thần, đột nhiên thấy bức họa kia trung sườn xám nữ tử ánh mắt giật giật, hướng phía hắn nhìn qua, môi đỏ mọng vi câu.

Tức khắc tà khí bốn phía.

Trần Dương trong lòng nhảy dựng, lại tập trung nhìn vào, bức họa sườn xám nữ tử như cũ mặt mày như họa. Giống như vừa rồi tất cả đều là lỗi của hắn giác, nhưng hắn biết không là ảo giác. Giờ phút này Trần Dương trong lòng nhiều ti cảnh giác, từ khi mười sáu tuổi sau, có thể mê hoặc trụ hắn quỷ đã không nhiều lắm.

Trần Dương phát hiện giấy vẽ phá lệ nhẵn nhụi, gần nhìn giống như còn phiếm sáng bóng. Sờ soạng một chút, trắng mịn cảm thật lâu bảo tồn với chỉ phúc chi gian.

"Ngươi tháng này có hay không mua cái gì giấy vẽ?"

"Không —" Hàn Khả lắc đầu lay động đến một nửa, dừng lại: "Tuy rằng không có mua quá giấy vẽ, nhưng là nhặt được nhất trương giấy vẽ. Ta là mỹ thuật tạo hình sinh, bình thường thích họa họa sau đó thượng truyền đến Weibo thượng, nhìn đến giấy vẽ trong lòng liền thích, nhặt lên vừa sờ nhẵn nhụi thuần thục, so chi truyền thống giấy Tuyên Thành còn tốt hơn. Ta liền dẫn theo trở về, đặt ở ngăn kéo trong."

Nàng giãy dụa đứng dậy rớt ra ngăn kéo, lại không thấy được giấy vẽ: "Không thấy?"

Hàn Khả tựa hồ nghĩ tới điều gì, mãnh liệt quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm trên tường kia phó mỹ nhân họa, coi như thấy được mãnh quỷ đồ hoảng sợ chi sắc mạn thượng đáy mắt: "Ta không tại giấy vẽ thượng họa quá!"

Trần Dương: "Ngươi ở đâu trong nhặt được này trương giấy vẽ?"

"Việt Tây, ba của ta lão gia."

"Cụ thể."

"Trên núi. . . Kia tòa cái mả bên cạnh."

Trần Dương thở dài: "Ngươi cũng thật dám nhặt."

Hàn Khả lại khóc : "Ta cũng không biết, ta thuyết vô thần giả, ai biết nhặt được đã bị quấn lên . Đại sư, cứu cứu ta."

"Nhìn tại năm mươi vạn trên mặt mũi, dùng hết sở học ta cũng sẽ cứu ngươi ."

Chẳng biết tại sao, lời này so bất luận cái gì đường hoàng chi ngữ đều lệnh Hàn Khả cảm thấy an tâm.

Đại khái đây là năm mươi vạn trọng lượng.

"Đại sư, kia giấy vẽ. . . Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Nhìn Hàn Khả bị dọa khóc bộ dáng, Trần Dương cũng không nên nói ra 'Hư hư thực thực người giấy dai' loại này suy đoán đến. Không phải không đợi hắn cứu người, Hàn Khả trước bị hù chết . Ngẫm lại xem, ngươi cùng một người da chế tác giấy vẽ tại một cái phòng ngủ sớm chiều ở chung một tháng, kia giấy vẽ liền đặt tại tủ đầu giường, chỗ ngủ. Nhưng lại thường thường lấy ra kiểm tra, khả năng còn dán tại trên mặt lề mề hai cái.

Ngẫm lại đều một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Trần Dương hàm hồ nói: "Chính là tà thuật."

Trần Dương tại trong phòng ngủ ngồi một lúc lâu, chờ đợi ban đêm buông xuống. Đột nhiên đứng dậy, liên quan Hàn Khả hoảng sợ, vội vàng hỏi ý kiến: "Đại sư, ngài muốn đi đâu?"

". . . Đi nhà cầu."

"Ta bồi ngài đi."

"Ngươi xem thích hợp sao?"

"Ta đứng cửa nhà."

Nói về gian, nàng còn cầm lấy truyền dịch bình, đương thật muốn đi theo Trần Dương phía sau đi nhà cầu.

Trần Dương bất đắc dĩ, dạy nàng một đoạn khẩu quyết. Hàn Khả lắc đầu, học sẽ không. Trần Dương liền làm cho nàng nắm ngón giữa, cảm thấy không thích hợp thời điểm liền dùng lực bài trừ huyết đến: "Tay đứt ruột xót, ngón giữa nhất tới gần trái tim, trong máu hàm chứa thuần dương khí. Tuy rằng ngươi bây giờ tử khí quấn thân, nhưng là có thể chống cự một đoạn thời gian, có việc nhớ rõ kêu cứu mạng."

Hàn Khả vội vàng gật đầu, đem điếu bình thả lại cái giá thượng, lần nữa nằm hồi trên giường, gắt gao nắm bắt bị trạc phá ngón giữa.

Trần Dương vừa mới xuất môn, liền gặp được hướng hắn tễ mi lộng nhãn Mao Tiểu Lị.

"Ngươi cũng quỷ nhập vào người ?"

"Đi, đừng nói bừa." Mao Tiểu Lị dính tại Trần Dương bên cạnh người, hơi lấy lòng: "Trần ca, ngươi chính là thiên sư đi. Có phải hay không thụ ngọc điệp? Chân nhân không lộ tướng cái loại này."

Thiên sư tam phẩm cùng ở trên, không thụ mộc điệp, mà thụ ngọc điệp.

"Không là."

"Ta vừa mới đều nghe thấy được."

Trần Dương đem di động đặt tới Mao Tiểu Lị trước mặt, "Nhìn đến không có?"

Mao Tiểu Lị tập trung nhìn vào, trăm độ trang mặt: Dân gian khu quỷ thập pháp.

Khóe miệng trừu trừu, ảo tưởng tan biến.

Trần Dương phiết hạ buồn bã ỉu xìu Mao Tiểu Lị, đi toilet một chuyến, tái trở về nhìn đến Mao Tiểu Lị còn đứng cửa nhà chờ, liền hỏi: "Đều hỏi rõ ràng ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị rất khởi thắt lưng: "Hỏi rõ ràng , không là cùng cá nhân."

"Qua lâu như vậy, Hàn tiên sinh còn có thể nhớ rõ?"

"Đúng là trùng hợp, Hàn tiên sinh nghe được nữ nhi của hắn trúng tà cùng kia tòa cái mả có quan, lúc này cấp lão gia bên kia gọi điện thoại. Hàn tiên sinh là địa phương quyên tiền nhà giàu, cho nên thôn trưởng vừa nghe xuất sự, lập tức đem cái mả người chết sự tình tất cả đều nói cho Hàn tiên sinh. Còn phát rồi mấy trương ảnh chụp lại đây, ta đem ảnh chụp truyền trên điện thoại di động , ngươi xem một chút."

Trần Dương xem qua đi, kia ảnh chụp thượng nữ hài tử quả thật rất xinh đẹp, nhưng là không kinh diễm đi nơi nào. Ít nhất so ra kém vừa rồi tại trong phòng ngủ bức họa kia.

"Trần ca, mới vừa Hàn tiên sinh còn hỏi ta trên bức họa sườn xám nữ tử là ai, quải nữ nhi của hắn trong phòng ngủ bức họa, hắn cư nhiên không biết. Ngươi nói có trách hay không?"

Trần Dương: "Đi về hỏi Hàn Khả."

Nói xong, xoay người hồi phòng ngủ. Đem di động trong ảnh chụp lấy ra cấp Hàn Khả nhìn, Hàn Khả lại nói không biết.

"Ta là nhìn đến mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp, nhưng không là cái dạng này —" Hàn Khả đột nhiên ngừng câu chuyện, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía trên tường kia phúc mỹ nhân đồ, trên mặt hoảng sợ hoàn toàn thực chất hóa: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, lúc ấy nhìn đến nữ nhân, là nàng!"

Chương 5: Người da họa 05

Hàn Khả nhìn đến kia tòa cái mả người chết ảnh chụp thế nhưng cùng chân chính người chết không là cùng một người, ngược lại là trước mắt này phúc mỹ nhân đồ thượng mỹ nhân.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chẳng lẽ không phải quỷ quái quấy phá, mà là tinh quái?"

Tinh quái là vạn vật dựa tu luyện mà thành, năm này tháng nọ hấp thu linh khí, duyên phận đưa đẩy khai linh tính mà thành tinh. Chính là tinh quái tu luyện không đổi, thụ chứa nhiều trói buộc, chẳng sợ khai linh tính cũng không giống nhau định có thể có mãnh liệt vi, bởi vậy chúng nó bình thường sẽ áp dụng rất nhiều thủ đoạn gia tăng tu hành. Trong đó nhất thường dùng chính là bề trên thân, đoạt mạng người sổ.

Không trách Mao Tiểu Lị đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến tinh quái, đủ loại dấu hiệu cho thấy tai hoạ nấp trong trước mắt này phúc mỹ nhân đồ trung. Người là thiên địa vạn vật chi linh, càng giống người đồ vật càng dễ dàng thành tinh.

Tượng đá, bức họa, điêu khắc. . . Thời gian càng lâu, tướng mạo càng chân thật, lại càng dễ dàng thành tinh. Nếu thành tinh, tất nhiên có tham lam, tinh quái lớn nhất tham lam chính là thành người. Đại bộ phận tinh quái không đi chính đồ tu luyện, ngược lại thích chiếm cứ người thân đi lên tà đạo.

Hàn Khả vừa nghe là tinh quái, sợ tới mức hướng Trần Dương phương hướng dựa: "Bức họa thành tinh ? Đại sư, có thể văng ra sao?"

"Thỉnh thần dễ dàng đưa thần khó." Trần Dương lắc đầu.

Không có được chỗ tốt, như thế nào sẽ dễ dàng bước đi? Chỉ sợ Hàn Khả mới vừa đem họa xuất ra đi ném, một giây sau có thể chọc giận bức họa trong đồ vật, cướp đi tánh mạng của nàng.

"Nếu không. . . Đốt?"

"Ngươi không nghĩ cũng đi theo tử nói."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi tương đối chuyên nghiệp, để giải thích."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chỉ sợ Hàn tiểu thư ngươi ba hồn bảy vía đều bị này bức họa nhiếp trụ, trừ phi chờ họa trong tinh quái đi ra lại giết chết, nếu không họa một hủy, ngươi cũng sẽ không có."

Mao Tiểu Lị chiết trung tuyển cái nghe đứng lên không như vậy đáng sợ từ, Hàn Khả vẫn là cấp dọa khóc.

Trần Dương quét mắt Hàn Khả, dịch thương dịch ai, tinh thần không thuộc, đúng là ba hồn bảy vía bị nhiếp trụ biểu hiện.

Mao Tiểu Lị đi đến Trần Dương bên người thấp giọng nói rằng: "Trần ca, thật là tinh quái quấy phá?"

"Buổi tối nhìn kỹ lại nói." Trần Dương lắc đầu.

Hiện nay hiểu biết đạo hết thảy cũng chỉ là từ người khác trong miệng biết được, tuy rằng cùng nữ quỷ kia gặp qua một mặt, rốt cuộc không có chính diện tiếp xúc. Hết thảy vẫn là muốn chờ đến tối nữ quỷ kia xuất hiện lại nói.

"Trần ca, ngươi không định điểm cái gì?" Mao Tiểu Lị từ mang đến ba lô trong xuất ra một phen kiếm gỗ đào, một dúm bùa, một cái kim chúc la bàn.

Trần Dương: "Ta không là thiên sư."

"A, đối. Ta luôn là quên, bởi vì Trần ca ngươi xem đi lên thân kinh bách chiến. Cảm giác theo ta ba nhất dạng đáng tin."

"Ba ngươi?"

"Đương nhiệm Mao Sơn phái truyền nhân. Ngươi không biết sao? Trước cùng Hàn tiên sinh giới thiệu thời điểm, ngươi còn một ngụm hô lên ta lai lịch."

". . ." Trần Dương còn thật không nghĩ tới Mao Tiểu Lị đích thật là Mao Sơn phái truyền nhân, thiên sư thế gia. Hắn chỉ là muốn đến đã từng có bộ phổ biến một thời kịch nhiều tập, bên trong nói qua 'Nam Mao Bắc Mã' .

"Trần ca thật sự là lợi hại!"

Mao Tiểu Lị đối Trần Dương cực kỳ tôn sùng, không là thiên sư đều có thể liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra nàng lai lịch, này nhãn lực liền không là người bình thường có thể cùng .

Trần Dương đến bên miệng nói nuốt trở về, trầm mặc tiếp thu Mao Tiểu Lị tôn sùng ánh mắt, bất động thanh sắc, nhìn qua càng thêm sâu không lường được.

"May mắn ta trước hai ngày mới vừa vẽ mấy chục trương phù, lại có kiếm gỗ đào, hẳn là có thể đối phó. Bất quá còn có mấy trương không có thể hoàn thành. . ." Nói xong, Mao Tiểu Lị liền tìm cái địa phương đối với trong đó hơn mười trương bùa lẩm bẩm.

Hàn Khả nhìn thấy, cảm thấy kỳ quái, liền hỏi: "Đại sư, nàng đang làm gì?"

"Kết sát."

Tục ngôn 'Vô cương vô sát không thành phù', vẽ bùa dễ dàng kết sát khó. Mao Tiểu Lị hiện tại kết chính là lôi phù trung nhất phổ biến sao Bắc Đẩu sát, chỉ có kết sát nhập phù, bùa tài năng phát huy ra uy lực.

Nói như vậy, lấy khí kết sát đều không dễ dàng, nhưng nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị thoải mái bộ dáng, nhưng thấy là cái thiên phú cao .

Ban đêm mười một giờ tiếp cận mười hai giờ, một ngày bên trong âm khí nhất thịnh là lúc sắp đã đến.

Biệt thự lâm vào hắc ám cùng yên tĩnh trung, mây đen lặng lẽ tản ra, một vòng trăng rằm lộ ra đầu đến, trắng bệch lạnh như băng, điếu tại chân trời một góc lại có vẻ quỷ bí âm trầm. Biệt thự đình viện một mảnh yên tĩnh, loại thượng hoa cỏ. Đột nhiên một trận tà gió thổi qua, hoa cỏ hướng hai bên đẩy ra, nhưng mà cách xa nhau cách đó không xa hoa cỏ lại an tĩnh không động. Giống như này trận tà phong là một cái nhìn không thấy người đi tới, đẩy ra lưỡng đạo hoa cỏ.

Này trận tà phong tại tới cửa nhà khi đột nhiên dừng lại, chỉ thấy vốn là trống không một vật môn hiện lên một đạo kim quang, cùng với kim quang mà đến chính là một tiếng nghiêm khắc quát lớn, như núi băng đất rung, hàm vang động núi sông lực.

Kia tà phong liền tại nháy mắt biến mất.

Phòng trong tất cả mọi người ở phòng khách chờ đợi, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến một trận tiếng nổ, Hàn Gia Sơn vợ chồng cùng luôn luôn tại một bên chờ đợi dong tẩu bừng tỉnh.

Hàn Gia Sơn: "Phát sinh chuyện gì ? Kia chỉ lệ quỷ đến sao?"

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, liền thấy La thiên sư đồ đệ đã tại Hàn Gia Sơn trước mặt ân cần nói: "Còn không có. Chính là bên ngoài có gió thổi mà thôi."

"Gió thổi?" Hàn thái thái nhíu mày, gọi dong tẩu xuất môn xem xét.

Kia dong tẩu đi ra ngoài mắt nhìn, trở về nói rằng: "Nửa điểm phong đều không có."

Lớn như vậy tiếng vang, nếu như là gió thổi, vậy khẳng định là gió to. Không có khả năng nửa điểm phong đều không có.

Hàn thái thái nhíu mày: "Chẳng lẽ là tiểu thâu?"

La thiên sư lúc này mới ra mặt nói rằng: "Chính là một cái du hồn dã quỷ tưởng kiểm lậu, bị môn thần dọa chạy."

Hàn thái thái đánh tâm nhãn trong không tin. La thiên sư liền nói rằng: "Ngoài cửa mặt tát tầng hương tro, không ngại nhìn xem phía trên là không là lưu có dấu chân?"

Dong tẩu vội vàng chạy đi ra ngoài nhìn, sau đó kinh hô: "Có, liên tiếp dấu chân, thái thái."

"Dấu chân rất nhẹ, chỉ có tới dấu chân, không có trở về dấu chân."

Dong tẩu liên thanh xác nhận.

Hàn thái thái nửa tin nửa ngờ, nàng tương đối tín nhiệm Trần Dương, liền quay đầu tới hỏi Trần Dương đây là có chuyện gì.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Quỷ đi ở hương tro thượng, có thể hiện ra xuất dấu chân đến. Quỷ trọng lượng nhẹ, bởi vậy dấu chân cũng nhẹ. Hàn tiểu thư mệnh số quá tốt, hiện tại tử khí quấn thân, chung quanh cô hồn dã quỷ đã nghĩ đến chiếm thân thể của nàng. Bất quá có môn thần bảo hộ gia đình bình an, cô hồn dã quỷ vào không được."

Nói đến nữ nhi mệnh số hảo, Hàn thái thái đã cảm thấy lời này còn có thể nghe được đi vào. Gật gật đầu, tiếp thu này giải thích.

Lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư trừng Trần Dương, không dám tin lại không phục.

Trần Dương sờ sờ mặt, thực bất đắc dĩ.

Đây là cái xem mặt thế giới, hắn có thể làm như thế nào?

Hiện nay bọn họ đều tại phòng khách chờ, nếu có người tại trong phòng ngủ xuất hiện, kia chỉ nữ quỷ liền sẽ càng thêm cẩn thận. Nữ quỷ tưởng muốn thay thân, tối nay là mấu chốt nhất một đêm, Trần Dương không có nói cho Hàn thái thái chính là nếu đêm nay không thể giải quyết kia chỉ nữ quỷ, như vậy Hàn Khả cũng liền sống không quá đêm nay .

Bởi vậy, chẳng sợ kia chỉ nữ quỷ mới biết có thiên sư tại, nàng cũng tuyệt sẽ không bỏ qua đêm nay cơ hội này.

Chính là vi phòng ngoài ý muốn, Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị vẫn còn là phòng khách chờ đợi. Mao Tiểu Lị trên cổ tay trói lại một căn tơ hồng, tơ hồng hai đoan đều từng người cột lấy một viên lang đang, tơ hồng một chỗ khác liền xuyên tại Hàn Khả mắt cá chân.

Mao Tiểu Lị chán đến chết nhìn chằm chằm sàn nhà, trò chơi cũng không có thể chơi. Vì thế tưởng muốn cùng Trần Dương nói chuyện, người sau đang xem thực đơn.

"Trần ca — "

Đang! Đang! Đang!

Mười hai giờ tiếng chuông xao vang.

Linh linh linh!

Một trận dồn dập tiếng chuông đột nhiên truyền đến, không khí nháy mắt biến đến khẩn trương. Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đứng lên, trên lầu truyền đến Hàn Khả thê lương tiếng thét. Hai người nhanh chóng chạy lên lâu.

Môn bị Mao Tiểu Lị đá văng, trong phòng ngủ ngọn đèn không có mở ra, Trần Dương theo ký ức đi bật đèn, xoa bóp vài cái chốt mở, đăng đều không có mở ra. Bất đắc dĩ, bọn họ chỉ có thể dựa mỏng manh ánh trăng xem xét tình huống.

Bọn họ mới vừa bước vào phòng ngủ, cửa phía sau phịch một tiếng đóng lại.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy đến trên giường, đẩy ra chăn, giường thượng chỉ có một lang đang, không có phát hiện Hàn Khả.

"Người không thấy?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày, trên tay đột nhiên cảm thấy một cỗ thấp hoạt, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu. Chính thấy 'Hàn Khả' tứ chi như loài bò sát giống nhau leo lên tại trần nhà mặt trên, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, ánh mắt thượng phiên đến chỉ còn lại có tròng trắng mắt ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc theo dõi hắn.

Miệng vặn vẹo đại trương, nhỏ nước miếng tại trên tay hắn.

"Tiểu Lị!"

Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu, xuất ra bùa: "Ngọc thanh bắt đầu thanh, thật phù cáo minh, đẩy thiên nhị khí, trộn lẫn trở thành sự thật. Ngũ lôi Ngũ lôi, cấp sẽ hoàng ninh, khí trời biến hóa, rống tin điện đình, nghe hô tức tới, tốc phát dương thanh, lang lạc tự tân độc thẩn miêu lô xuân ức sát nhiếp, lập tức tuân lệnh."

Bùa như trưởng ánh mắt giống nhau chuẩn xác đánh về phía 'Hàn Khả', chính chính dán tại nàng trên lưng, thoáng chốc mắt thường nhưng thấy tia chớp tự bùa trung nhảy xuất, điện giật 'Hàn Khả' .'Hàn Khả' phát ra quái dị tiếng thét, tựa hồ cực kỳ thống khổ.

Mao Tiểu Lị thừa thắng xông lên, nếu dán thượng nhất trương ngũ lôi bùa.

'Hàn Khả' chấn kinh, thân hình bay nhanh dọc theo trần nhà đi đi ra ngoài, theo hành lang chạy đến cửa thang lầu. Mao Tiểu Lị nhớ tới cùng mặt khác hai cái thiên sư ước định, kêu thảm một tiếng: "Không cần a! Ta năm mươi vạn!"

Kêu hoàn, nàng liền đuổi theo.

Dưới lầu ngọn đèn đại thịnh, 'Hàn Khả' thân hình như xà giống nhau, vặn vẹo quái dị, miệng phát ra dã thú nhất dạng thanh âm. Làm người ta trong lòng run sợ.

Phòng khách Hàn Gia Sơn vợ chồng thấy thế sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa quyết đi qua, kia dong tẩu càng là tiến vào cái bàn dưới không chịu trở ra.'Hàn Khả' mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, đã thấy là nhất trương đồ hồng mạt lục cực kỳ quỷ dị mặt, hướng phía bọn họ chính là một trận gào thét.

Ban đầu dán tại nàng trên lưng Ngũ lôi phù trải qua ma xát đã sớm ngã xuống , lúc này, 'Hàn Khả' chính là một cái bị chọc giận quái vật.

Mao Tiểu Lị đuổi theo ra đến, dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa kháp cái pháp quyết, lần thứ hai vứt ra nhất trương Ngũ lôi phù. Dưới lữ thiên sư cùng La thiên sư thấy thế, liếc mắt nhìn nhau, lữ thiên sư nhảy lên trước chặn đứng Mao Tiểu Lị bùa xé rụng.

"Tiểu cô nương, nói tốt các ngươi phòng ngủ, chúng ta phòng khách. Nếu các ngươi giải quyết không , kia liền rời khỏi đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị tức đến mặt sắc đỏ bừng, nhưng cũng không biết làm thế nào. Rốt cuộc là không học được 'Không biết xấu hổ', 'Buông tay ngoan làm' tinh túy, chờ về sau nàng đi theo Trần Dương lâu, lại đối mặt trước mắt tình huống này phỏng chừng sẽ làm xuất trước đem mặt khác giựt tiền thiên sư đánh ngất xỉu loại sự tình này đến.

Nhưng mà hiện tại Mao Tiểu Lị vừa non nớt, lại thủ nguyên tắc, bởi vậy còn thật đứng ở cửa thang lầu không động.

Phía dưới La thiên sư cùng này đồ đệ nghênh chiến hướng bọn họ phác đi qua 'Hàn Khả', Hàn thái thái sợ tới mức chân nhuyễn, ngược lại là Hàn Gia Sơn vội vàng đem nàng kéo dài tới một bên trốn đi.

Dưới lầu tình hình chiến đấu kịch liệt, lúc này phòng ngủ thì một mảnh quỷ dị yên tĩnh.

Trần Dương đem bức màn kéo đến càng nhanh, để ánh trăng chiếu vào đến, xoay người hướng phía bức họa kia nói rằng: "Xuất hiện đi."

Vừa dứt lời, phòng ngủ môn liền lặng lẽ đóng lại, phỏng chừng lúc này vô luận như thế nào cũng là không mở được .

Tiếp liền có một người tự trong bóng đêm chậm rãi đi ra, ánh trăng chiếu vào người này trên mặt, rõ ràng là hẳn là ở dưới lầu phòng khách 'Hàn Khả' !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mã chương này: Thời điểm quên tắt đi máy tính thanh âm, một tá tự 'Nữ quỷ' đã bị hoảng sợ. Không biết vì mao, thượng thiên ta là hoàn toàn biến thái cái loại này, tặc kích động. Mã này thiên lại cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Ngũ lôi nguyền rủa chú ngữ: Ngọc thanh bắt đầu thanh, thật phù cáo minh, đẩy thiên nhị khí, trộn lẫn trở thành sự thật. Ngũ lôi Ngũ lôi, cấp sẽ hoàng ninh, khí trời biến hóa, rống tin điện đình, nghe hô tức tới, tốc phát dương thanh, lang lạc tự tân độc thẩn miêu lô xuân ức sát nhiếp, lập tức tuân lệnh.

Chương 6: Người da họa 06

Trước mắt 'Hàn Khả' cũng không phải thật chính 'Hàn Khả', phải nói là chân chính bị phụ phía sau 'Hàn Khả' .

Dưới lầu 'Hàn Khả' chính là một cái chỉ trát người.

'Hàn Khả' cười một tiếng, mềm mại miên ngọt. Đi về phía trước một bước, dáng người yểu điệu lã lướt, bãi thủ thế, cực kỳ tuyệt đẹp động nhân.

"Tú tài lang, ngươi như thế nào phát hiện được ta?"

"Ngươi nói cho ta biết ." Trần Dương bất động thanh sắc hướng bên cạnh đi một bước, tới gần bức họa kia.

'Hàn Khả' đưa tay làm ống tay áo che mặt, khóe môi vi câu, sóng mắt lưu chuyển: "Đọc quá thư tú tài chính là không giống. . . Ta khi nào nơi nào lậu sơ hở, cho ngươi đoán được ?"

Trần Dương đột nhiên nói rằng: "Tiểu Phượng Ngọc."

'Hàn Khả' ánh mắt đột nhiên biến đổi, ban đầu nhu tình biến mất, giây lát thay âm trầm lãnh lệ: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Trần Dương chỉ chỉ ly nàng không xa bức họa kia nơi ký tên: "Hàn Khả nói nàng nhặt được giấy vẽ thời điểm, họa phía trên là chỗ trống . Nhưng hiện tại mặt trên lại bị họa thượng bức họa, nơi ký tên là Tiểu Phượng Ngọc. Ta đoán họa sĩ là ngươi, bức họa là ngươi, cho nên ngươi gọi Tiểu Phượng Ngọc."

"Đoán được đối."

'Hàn Khả' tại tại chỗ qua lại đi rồi vài vòng, ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở Trần Dương trên người. Biểu tình thực sinh động, mang theo mê người phong tình. Này cỗ phong tình tuyệt đối không thuộc về nguyên lai Hàn Khả, cái này thuyết minh, kia chỉ nữ quỷ đã sắp được đến Hàn Khả mệnh .

Trách không được nàng hiện tại có đầy hưng trí nhâm Trần Dương kéo dài thời gian, căn bản là không có sợ hãi.

Hiện tại cửa phòng trói chặt, dưới lầu lại có một con giấy trát người kéo thiên sư. Chẳng sợ những thiên sư kia đều đi lên, phỏng chừng cũng không đối phó được nàng.

Bởi vì nàng vốn là liền không là tân tang chi quỷ, mà là một cái chết có trăm năm tả hữu lệ quỷ.

"Tiểu Phượng Ngọc là ngươi nghệ danh, ngươi nguyên danh Chúc Tiểu Ngọc. Hẳn là sống ở Quảng Việt 'Nữ linh' hưng thịnh thời kì, đồng thời cũng chết ở cái này thời kì."

Quảng Việt 'Nữ linh' hưng thịnh thời kì là tại dân quốc lúc đầu, khi đó Quảng Việt cũng là thổ phỉ hung hăng ngang ngược, quan phỉ cấu kết thời kì.

"Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Độ nương nha.

Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc: "Biết tên của ngươi, lại tính xuất ngươi khi còn sống, với ta mà nói không tính việc khó."

Nghe vậy, 'Hàn Khả', không, hẳn là xưng hô vi Chúc Tiểu Ngọc. Chúc Tiểu Ngọc nghỉ chân, nửa tin nửa ngờ nhìn Trần Dương. Cận là thông qua tên có thể tính xuất nàng khi còn sống, vậy nhất định là vị phong thuỷ đại sư.

Huống chi hắn rõ ràng trên người không có thiên sư thụ lục mộc điệp, ngọc điệp, thân là người thường làm sao có thể tại đối mặt lệ quỷ khi như cũ trấn định tự nhiên?

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Chúc Tiểu Ngọc ngược lại không dám phớt lờ.

"Ngươi đã chết nhiều năm như vậy, dương gian đã sớm không là ngươi sở nhận thức cái kia dương gian. Ngươi tùy tiện chiếm trước người khác thân thể, cướp lấy người khác mệnh số, nếu làm âm sai biết, áp ngươi đến La Phong Lục Thiên thụ thẩm, chỉ sợ đánh vào tầng mười tám địa ngục đều là nhẹ ."

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc rõ ràng lộ ra thần sắc sợ hãi, lập tức bị không cam cùng oán hận chiếm cứ.

"Ta chết khoái một trăm năm, mỗi ngày đều phải thụ khi còn sống sắp chết thống khổ, lại không thể đầu thai chuyển thế! Ta chỉ sống đến hai mươi mốt tuổi! ! Bị chết thảm như vậy, da đều phải bị lột xuống dưới chế thành giấy vẽ, giam cầm ta hồn phách, làm ta không thể đầu thai. Ta thi thể bị để qua hoang dã, bùn đất bao trùm, không thấy thiên nhật. Không người cung phụng, còn muốn bị cái vừa mới chết tân hồn đặt ở đỉnh đầu. Ta không có biện pháp nha, ta không nghĩ lại chịu khổ , không người cung phụng, không người lập bia, ta chính là cô hồn dã quỷ, không thể đầu thai. Ta thật vất vả có lần thứ hai làm người cơ hội, ai cũng không thể ngăn cản ta! !"

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc thần sắc điên cuồng, cảm xúc thực không ổn định, dẫn đến Hàn Khả mặt bộ biểu tình vặn vẹo dữ tợn. Tóc dài bay múa, phác lại đây đã nghĩ muốn kháp trụ Trần Dương cổ.

Trần Dương hiểm hiểm tránh thoát đi, bắt lấy kia phúc mỹ nhân họa, làm bộ muốn xé.

"Dừng tay!"

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc không dám động.

Mỹ nhân họa nếu bị xé, nàng cũng muốn hồn phi phách tán.

Trần Dương đương nhiên sẽ không thật sự xé rụng bức họa, bởi vì Hàn Khả ba hồn bảy vía cũng cùng bức họa buộc vào .

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc cầu xin hắn: "Ta chỉ là muốn đầu thai mà thôi, ta đương một trăm năm du hồn dã quỷ, dầm mưa dãi nắng, không người cung phụng. . ."

Nàng ai uyển khẩn cầu, than thở khóc lóc, Trần Dương lại không hề thương hại chi tâm. Này đó quỷ am hiểu nhất gạt người, căn bản không thể tin. Chúc Tiểu Ngọc đích xác thực thảm, lúc tuổi còn trẻ đột tử, chết sau da còn bị lột xuống dưới chế thành giấy vẽ, lại bị tà thuật giam cầm trụ hồn phách ngày đêm chịu khổ. Không người cung phụng, liền là thê hàn đói khát nảy ra, khổ không thể tả.

Nhưng mà này đó cũng không phải nàng có thể hại nhân tính mạng lý do.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngươi tưởng đầu thai, hoàn toàn có thể đe dọa Hàn gia. Tại Hàn gia mời đến nhóm đầu tiên thiên sư thời điểm là có thể mượn thiên sư chi khẩu thuật nói yêu cầu của ngươi, làm cho bọn họ vì ngươi lập bia cung phụng, lại thỉnh thiên sư làm một hồi pháp hội, siêu độ ngươi vong hồn. Nhưng ngươi không chỉ đuổi đi sở hữu thiên sư, còn muốn hại chết Hàn Khả. Không phải là lòng tham tưởng muốn Hàn Khả mệnh số? Đừng nói ngươi có bao nhiêu đáng thương ủy khuất."

Chẳng sợ Chúc Tiểu Ngọc khi còn sống quả thật đáng thương, nhưng nếu nàng chân tâm muốn đầu thai, mà nếu Trần Dương đã nói đi làm. Nhưng mà nàng không có, liền là lòng tham tưởng muốn được đến Hàn Khả trăm dặm mới tìm được một hảo mệnh số.

Dù sao liền tính đầu thai, không nhất định đầu thành người thai. Đầu thành người thai, còn bất định là cái gì quan quả cô tàn mệnh số.

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc thấy không lừa được Trần Dương, đơn giản lộ ra hung tướng, bổ ra phòng ngủ môn, chạy đi ra ngoài.

Trần Dương thấy thế: "Năm mươi vạn!"

Vội vàng chạy tới, đem phòng ngủ môn đá trở về. Thoát hạ khai cổ tay gian tơ hồng, hai tay các chấp nhất đoan rớt ra thành một đầu dài tuyến, kia miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ liền đạn đến trung gian, tranh nhưng minh động.

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc tự sợ cực kia tràn ngập dương khí đồng tiền tệ, lui về phía sau mấy bước, dán tại trên tường, thoáng nhìn dừng ở trên giường bức họa liền nhanh chóng nhảy lên tiến đến đoạt. Trần Dương đem trong tay tơ hồng vứt ra đi, một đụng chạm đến Chúc Tiểu Ngọc, liền có mỏng manh hồng quang hiện lên, Chúc Tiểu Ngọc suýt nữa bị đánh xuất Hàn Khả thân thể.

Trần Dương thấy vậy, lấy quá giấy vẽ, liên tục quật Chúc Tiểu Ngọc.

Chúc Tiểu Ngọc kêu thảm thiết không thôi, cuối cùng chung quy là bị rút ra Hàn Khả thân thể.

Trần Dương tiếp được Hàn Khả yếu đuối xuống dưới thân thể, mà Chúc Tiểu Ngọc lại là nhân cơ hội bay ra phòng ngủ, tính toán đại khai sát giới. Trần Dương hô to: "Mao Tiểu Lị, ngăn lại kia chỉ nữ quỷ!"

Lúc này đang tại cửa thang lầu quan khán phía dưới tình hình chiến đấu Mao Tiểu Lị vừa nghe, sau lưng lạnh lùng, một trận rùng mình thổi quét toàn thân. Đỉnh đầu ngọn đèn lóe ra, nàng đột nhiên quay đầu lại, đã thấy một toàn thân cao thấp không có da chỉ có máu chảy đầm đìa miếng thịt trạng vật thể hướng nàng phác lại đây.

Mao Tiểu Lị theo bản năng chắn tay, thấp hoạt dính nị máu loãng cùng nước mủ dính đầy tay, đem nàng ghê tởm đến dạ dày bộ bốc lên. Lúc này tế xuất kiếm gỗ đào cùng ngũ lôi bùa.

Lôi cùng hỏa bản vì tất cả âm vật tai hoạ sở sợ hãi vật, bởi thế nữ quỷ kia buông ra Mao Tiểu Lị ngược lại đánh về phía dưới lầu La thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư.

Dưới lầu La thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư chính đem kia chỉ đồ hồng mạt lục chỉ trát người thu thập rụng, mới vừa phát hiện bị lừa liền bị hung tàn lệ quỷ đánh bất ngờ. Bọn họ phân biệt hướng hai bên chạy, tránh thoát lệ quỷ một kích.

Ai biết phía sau La thiên sư đồ đệ chạy lên trước, trực tiếp bị lệ quỷ trên thân.

Ánh mắt thượng phiên, mặt bộ vặn vẹo dữ tợn. Thân thể cứng ngắc, gót chân kiễng.

"Quỷ nhập vào người?"

Lữ thiên sư giơ lên kiếm gỗ đào cùng bùa liền muốn hướng phía kia tiểu đồ đệ ngực trạc đi, bán trên đường bị La thiên sư chặn đứng.

"Ngươi tưởng tiệt hồ?"

"Tiệt bà mẹ ngươi! Hắn là đồ đệ của ta!"

"Đã quỷ nhập vào người , thì phải là chỉ quỷ!"

"Thúi lắm!" La thiên sư đột nhiên bị tiểu đồ đệ kháp trụ cổ, tiểu đồ đệ lực lớn vô cùng, một chút không thể tránh thoát. Lữ thiên sư đem bùa dán tại tiểu đồ đệ trên người, niệm khởi chú ngữ.

La thiên sư được cứu trợ sau, ngược lại đi qua xé mở lá bùa. Dẫn đến lệ quỷ lần thứ hai quấy phá.

Lữ thiên sư bị tức đến không được: "Ngươi không muốn năm mươi vạn, ta còn tưởng muốn. Biệt chắn ta phát tài!"

Trần Dương đỡ hư nhuyễn vô cùng Hàn Khả đi ra, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy dưới lầu hỗn loạn. Hắn hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Lệ quỷ trên thân." Nàng chỉ hạ cái kia tiểu đồ đệ, rồi sau đó nói rằng: "Tự giết lẫn nhau."

Dưới lầu Hàn thị vợ chồng nhìn thấy Hàn Khả, vội vàng tưởng muốn chạy đi lên, ai ngờ Hàn thái thái bị trượt chân. Kia lệ quỷ là có đầu óc , biết Hàn thái thái là cố chủ, vì thế ngược lại thượng Hàn thái thái thân.

Hàn Gia Sơn mới vừa nâng dậy thê tử, đã bị kháp trụ yết hầu.

Trần Dương đem Hàn Khả giao cho Mao Tiểu Lị, chính mình xuống lầu, đem tơ hồng quấn quanh tại Hàn thái thái giữa hai tay, Hàn thái thái hét lên một tiếng, thu hồi tay.

Hàn Gia Sơn được cứu trợ sau, ách cổ họng nói "Cứu ta thái thái."

La thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư vừa rồi đều nhìn thấy Trần Dương ra tay, lại nhìn cửa thang lầu Hàn Khả, cái này liền đều minh bạch .

Chỉ sợ trước mắt vị này không là trẻ tuổi, tâm cao khí ngạo, mà là quả thật tài năng thực sự, trời cho cực cao.

Nhìn kia lệ Quỷ Đạo đi, phỏng chừng có năm sáu chục năm. Nếu làm cho bọn họ một mình đối phó lệ quỷ, sợ là muốn hao tổn đạo hạnh. Trần Dương có thể một mình đem lệ quỷ từ Hàn Khả thân thể bức đi ra, còn có thể làm phụ thân Hàn thái thái nữ quỷ sinh ra sợ hãi, nhưng thấy là cái cao nhân.

Làm thiên sư này đi, mấy tuổi không là cân nhắc đạo hạnh cao thâm tiêu chuẩn, trời cho mới là.

Hàn Gia Sơn lần thứ hai nói rằng: "Cứu ta thái thái, ta lại thêm hai mươi vạn."

La thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư tâm động, Trần Dương lại nói nói "Không tất. Năm mươi vạn vậy là đủ rồi."

Nói xong, hắn liền rớt ra tơ hồng, bắt đầu quật Hàn thái thái.

Này sóng thao tác làm ở đây thiên sư trợn mắt há hốc mồm, như thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ như vậy trực tiếp. Giống nhau đuổi đi bám vào trên thân người lệ quỷ, hoặc là thừa dịp nó chưa chuẩn bị kẹp trong đó chỉ, nếu không muốn khai đàn thực hiện, cực kỳ khó chơi.

Trực tiếp như vậy trừu. . . Rất trò đùa .

Nhưng mà một giây sau bọn họ kinh ngạc đến cằm đều hợp không đi lên , chỉ thấy kia chỉ bị lột da lệ quỷ thật sự bị rút ra Hàn thái thái thân thể. Vốn định lại nhân cơ hội thượng Hàn Khả thân thể, nhưng Mao Tiểu Lị âm hiểm xuất ra Ngũ lôi phù.

Bất đắc dĩ, nàng lại muốn hướng Hàn Gia Sơn phác đi qua.

Hàn thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư che ở phía trước, nàng mà không sợ, hung ác nhào lên. Vừa đến bọn họ trước mặt, liền gọi một căn tơ hồng gắt gao bao lấy tha đi. Trần Dương một cước dẫm tại lệ quỷ trên đầu, dựng thẳng lên thủ quyết thì thầm: "Hắc đế linh thư, thiên bồng bảo phù. Lệnh đi phong hỏa, sơn khuynh mộc khô. . ."

Thoáng chốc, mây đen tế nguyệt, đại địa yên tĩnh không tiếng động. Trắng bệch ngọn đèn lóe ra vài cái, rốt cục dập tắt, biệt thự nội lâm vào hắc ám. Hàn thị vợ chồng bị dọa đến, nhưng cũng không dám lên tiếng.

Hàn Khả nắm chặt Mao Tiểu Lị cánh tay, Mao Tiểu Lị mở ra di động chiếu sáng. Quay đầu liền nhìn thấy La, Lữ hai thiên sư ngơ ngác nhìn nàng.

"Xem ta làm chi? Các ngươi không có di động chiếu sáng?"

Có .

Vì thế hắn nhóm sôi nổi lấy điện thoại di động ra chiếu sáng, thực cũng đã gian phòng sáng sủa không ít. Chỉ thấy Trần Dương vẫn bay nhanh thì thầm: ". . . Chư tướng lao nhanh. Ngô trì chính lệnh. . . Vi ta đuổi đi. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh."

Cuối cùng một câu nghe vào ở đây chúng thiên sư trong lỗ tai, giống như với tiếng sấm cửu thiên.

Này đúng là gọi về Phong Đô quỷ sai Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế nguyền rủa pháp, phải biết, Phong Đô tên tại thiên sư cùng quỷ quái yêu tà trong mắt là thực đáng sợ địa phương. So địa phủ còn muốn đáng sợ.

La Phong lục cung, người thường cùng người thiện lương là vào không được , chỉ có tội ác tày trời ác quỷ tài năng bị phẩm phán. Không ngừng phẩm phán ác nhân, còn phẩm phán ác quỷ, yêu tà, ác thần, có thể nói là gia thiên lục giới ác phẩm phán mà.

La Phong lục cung chủ nhân vi Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế, này thủ hạ có ngũ phương quỷ đế, bảy mươi hai ti, thống lĩnh tầng mười tám địa ngục cùng các nơi thành hoàng. Có thể nói là đạo giáo tôn thần, thiên hạ quỷ thần chi tông.

Như thế ngưu bức trời sinh thần linh, căn bản không có thiên sư có thể triệu hồi ra đến.

. . . Đương nhiên Trần Dương cũng không phải muốn gọi về Phong Đô Đại Đế, nhưng mà gọi về La Phong lục cung quỷ sai cũng thực làm người kinh tủng .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Triệu Phong Đô mãnh tướng nguyền rủa: Hắc đế linh thư, thiên bồng bảo phù. Lệnh đi phong hỏa, sơn khuynh mộc khô âm trầm cửu mà, chư tướng lao nhanh. Ngô trì chính lệnh, ma quỷ chi sư. Đầu chuyển bắc đẩu, túc niếp giang hồ. Nghe ngô gõ lệnh, quỷ diệt thần tru. Thiên đem lập tới, vi ta đuổi đi. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh

Chương 7: Người da họa 07

Trần Dương vừa dứt lời, mọi người di động chiếu sáng nháy mắt dập tắt. Biệt thự lần nữa lâm vào hắc ám, trong bóng đêm hình như có một quái vật lớn đi tới, dây xích sắt leng keng va chạm thanh âm phá lệ rõ ràng.

Vài giây qua đi, di động chiếu sáng khôi phục, ánh sáng trở về. Mọi người thấy hướng Trần Dương, hắn dưới lòng bàn chân lệ quỷ đã bị La Phong sơn quỷ sai câu đi. Hàn gia người nhẹ nhàng thở ra, La thiên sư cùng lữ thiên sư nhìn về phía Trần Dương ánh mắt đã thay đổi, bao hàm kính sợ.

Có thể triệu hồi ra La Phong quỷ sai người, năng lực tất nhiên tại bọn họ phía trên.

Liên ghen tị đều ghen tị không đứng dậy, chỉ có thể kính sợ.

Mao Tiểu Lị trương miệng, trừng Trần Dương, giống như lần nữa nhận thức hắn giống nhau.

Trần Dương thu hồi tơ hồng, buộc xoay tay lại cổ tay thượng, ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Không bật đèn sao?"

Hàn Gia Sơn nâng dậy Hàn thái thái đến trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, nghe vậy, nhanh chóng đối dong tẩu hô: "Đi bật đèn."

Kia dong tẩu thấy lệ quỷ đã bị lấy đi, liền đi bật đèn. Ngọn đèn bùng cháy mạnh, biệt thự ngoại mây đen tán đi, ánh trăng cũng lộ đi ra. Lúc này trong bụi cỏ côn trùng kêu vang thanh từng trận, đuổi đi tĩnh mịch giống nhau yên tĩnh.

Hàn Khả bị Mao Tiểu Lị đỡ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, Hàn gia người nhất tề nhìn về phía Trần Dương. Nguyên bản không tin quỷ thần Hàn thái thái xem ra hoàn toàn đem Trần Dương trở thành đại sư, mới vừa rồi bị phụ thân trong nháy mắt cảm giác rất rõ ràng, đến bây giờ nhớ tới đều phải đánh rùng mình.

Hàn thái thái: "Đại sư, kia lệ quỷ thật sự tiêu thất?"

"Không biến mất." Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Chính là bị quỷ sai mang về địa phủ, sẽ không lại đến dây dưa Hàn tiểu thư."

Hàn gia người nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Hàn Gia Sơn lại hỏi: "Khả Khả bị quỷ triền lâu như vậy, thân thể có thể hay không xảy ra vấn đề? Mạng của nàng sổ có thể hay không bị hao tổn?"

"Mệnh số sẽ không bị hao tổn, khỏe mạnh khẳng định sẽ bị ảnh hưởng đến." Trần Dương nhìn về phía Hàn Khả, thấy nàng ánh mắt gian vẫn có tử khí quấn quanh, bất quá không được việc gì hậu, chờ thân thể khôi phục khỏe mạnh, kia tử khí tự sẽ biến mất.

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Yêu cầu cái gì bùa? Trần đại sư ngài cứ việc mở miệng, giá cả không là vấn đề. Đối , ngài mới vừa nói có cô hồn dã quỷ muốn xông tới, kia có thể hay không còn có mặt khác lệ quỷ tưởng muốn cướp Khả Khả mệnh số? Có cái gì không pháp bảo — "

Mao Tiểu Lị nhịn không được đánh gãy hắn: "Hàn tiên sinh, lệ quỷ không nhiều như vậy. Hàn tiểu thư vốn là chính là tru tà mạt xâm thể chất, nếu không nàng trước bất kính quỷ thần, tại người khác phần mộ trước mặt nói hưu nói vượn, như thế nào sẽ bị lệ quỷ lợi dụng sơ hở?"

Hàn Khả cười khổ: "Như vậy một tao, ta về sau đâu còn dám bất kính quỷ thần?"

Trần Dương hòa nhã nói: "Yên tâm đi. Nhà các ngươi ngoại có môn thần, nội có tổ tông cùng tượng Quan Thánh Đế Quân bảo hộ, giống nhau quỷ quái tai hoạ đều vào không được. Hàn tiểu thư bị tử khí quấn quanh, thượng bệnh viện làm thầy thuốc nhìn xem tốt nhất. Sau đó nhiều rèn luyện thân thể, nhiều phơi nắng, nhất gần một tháng tốt nhất không cần một người đến ít người âm khí trọng địa phương liền đi. Ta lại làm Tiểu Lị cho các ngươi họa lưỡng đạo bình an phù. . . Miễn phí, là phần món ăn bao hàm nội dung. Chúng ta Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc tôn chỉ chính là làm hộ khách vô buồn phiền sau này."

Đồng dạng là thương nhân Hàn Gia Sơn bội cảm thân thiết, nhưng cũng không dám làm càn. Chỉ lại kính sợ lại bội phục nói rằng: "Đại sư thật chuyên nghiệp."

. . .

Mao Tiểu Lị vẻ mặt cấp Trần Dương quỳ xuống biểu tình, Trần Dương lại là cười nhạt, cũng tiếp tục dấu diếm dấu vết tuyên truyền Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc. Khoái trá cùng Hàn Gia Sơn tiến hành thân thiết giao lưu, trao đổi phương thức liên lạc.

Trực tiếp đem Hàn Gia Sơn phát triển vi một cái nhưng duy trì liên tục phát triển nghiệp vụ tuyến, vi sau này Đại Phúc phân cục mang đến rất nhiều đại hộ khách. Đây là nói sau, tạm thời không đề cập tới.

Trải qua một trận chiến, đại gia tinh thần đều có chút mỏi mệt. Nghỉ ngơi hai ba giờ sau, sắc trời vi lượng. Trần Dương đám người liền đứng dậy cáo từ, Hàn Gia Sơn xuất bốn mươi vạn hơn nữa Hàn Khả sau lại thêm mười vạn, tự nhiên toàn tiền trả cấp Trần Dương.

Bất quá, la, lữ hai vị thiên sư tại cầm lệ quỷ trong quá trình cũng phân biệt xuất lực, bởi thế cũng từng người được đến vừa lòng thù lao.

Trần Dương rời đi Hàn gia khi, mang đi kia phúc người da giấy vẽ.

Đương hắn nói cho Hàn Khả đây là người da giấy vẽ khi, Hàn Khả biểu tình sắp ngất đi qua, trực tiếp liền đem người da giấy vẽ đưa cho Trần Dương.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn chằm chằm trên điện thoại di động đã thu được năm mươi vạn cự khoản tin tức nhắc nhở, ngơ ngác nửa ngày không lấy lại tinh thần.

"Trần, Trần ca, ngươi rất ngưu bức ."

Mao Tiểu Lị biến thành Trần Dương thổi, triệt để trở thành hắn mê muội.

"Năm mươi vạn a, từ khi ta tiến vào cái này chức nghiệp sẽ không có nhìn thấy quá cự khoản."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương tò mò hỏi: "Ngươi tiến vào cái này chức nghiệp vài năm ?"

"Ba năm." Mao Tiểu Lị cảm động không thôi: "Trước kia đi theo gia nhân hỗn, sau lại làm một mình, gia nhập Đại Phúc phân cục một năm, chỉ lấy rốt cuộc lương. Nghèo đúng phương pháp khí đều mua không nổi."

Trần Dương: ". . ."

Quả nhiên là cái hố to.

"Đối , Trần ca. Làm sao ngươi biết này phúc giấy vẽ là người giấy dai?"

"Xúc cảm không sai biệt lắm. Giấy vẽ không có này xúc cảm."

Mao Tiểu Lị sờ sờ người giấy dai, gật đầu: "Cũng thế. Bất quá Trần ca, ngươi lại là như thế nào đoán ra hại Hàn tiểu thư quỷ là chỉ trăm năm lệ quỷ?"

Trần Dương thở dài: "Lúc ấy ngươi thấy được này bức họa thượng mỹ nhân giống, sẽ không có cảm giác đến không đối?"

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Không có."

"Âm khí dày đặc, quỷ khí sâm sâm, như vậy rõ ràng đều không có nhận thấy được?"

Mao Tiểu Lị yên lặng há to miệng, quái kêu lên: "Trần ca, ta làm sao có thể cảm giác được đến quỷ khí cùng âm khí?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Ngươi là thiên sư."

"Thiên sư cũng không có thể a." Mao Tiểu Lị dở khóc dở cười: "Trần ca, ngươi có phải hay không đối thiên sư có cái gì hiểu lầm? Thiên sư mặc dù là nắm quỷ, nhưng nhìn đến quỷ, phát hiện quỷ khí đều dựa vào công cụ. Trừ phi là phi thường nồng hậu âm khí cùng quỷ khí, có thể rõ ràng cảm giác đến. Như là này bức họa, ta nửa điểm quỷ khí đều không có cảm giác đến."

Trần Dương sợ run một chút: "Phải không? Ta đối thiên sư hiểu biết không sâu."

Mao Tiểu Lị thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương: "Trần ca, ngươi thật không phải là thiên sư? Vậy ngươi như thế nào sẽ nắm quỷ?"

"Lúc nhỏ cách vách gia gia gia giáo , hắn chỉ dạy hai ta năm, cho nên ta chưa tính là thiên sư."

"Như vậy a. . . Chỉ dạy hai năm liền lợi hại như vậy." Mao Tiểu Lị pha ghen tị.

Quả nhiên ăn thiên sư chén cơm này , đều phải nhìn thiên phú.

Thiên phú không hảo, học mười mấy năm cũng chính là thụ Đô công lục lục phẩm thiên sư, như nàng. Thiên phú hảo , chỉ học cái hai năm có thể thỉnh Phong Đô quỷ sai .

Mao Tiểu Lị vẫy vẫy đầu, không muốn.

Càng nghĩ càng ghen tị, tâm tính không cân bằng.

Kỳ thật Mao Tiểu Lị tại thiên sư giới trung coi như là thiên phú thực hảo, nhìn nàng lấy khí kết sát nhẹ như vậy dịch là có thể biết. Chẳng qua là trùng hợp cùng Trần Dương như vậy đặc biệt ví dụ đối lập, liền mất cân bằng mà thôi.

Mao Tiểu Lị quyết định vẫn là khôi phục ban đầu đề tài: "Sau đó đâu? Nhìn ra người giấy dai sau đó, lại là như thế nào đoán được ?"

Trần Dương liền cho nàng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói một lần.

Kỳ thật chủ yếu vẫn là bởi vì Trần Dương tại lên đại học trước đều ở tại phía nam phong bế thôn trang trong, phía nam, nhất là Quảng Việt khu, đến nay vẫn thập phần thờ phụng quỷ thần, hơn nữa Trần Dương thể chất đặc biệt, thường cùng quỷ quái giao tiếp.

Bởi vậy hắn tại phát hiện người da giấy vẽ sau đó chỉ biết sự tình không đơn giản, lúc ấy kia lệ quỷ ý đồ mê hoặc hắn, khẩu âm là Việt Tây khẩu âm. Chính là kêu hắn 'Tú tài lang', đây không phải là hiện đại người sẽ hô lên khẩu xưng hô.

Họa mặt trên nơi ký tên tên là Tiểu Phượng Ngọc, như là trước kia nữ linh nghệ danh. Hắn liền trăm độ một chút, còn đương thật lục soát nàng cuộc đời.

Tiểu Phượng Ngọc, nguyên danh Chúc Tiểu Ngọc, vốn là dân quốc lúc đầu Việt Tây khu một người nữ linh. Bởi vì tiếng ca ngọt ngào, mặt mày trong suốt linh động mà thành vi nổi danh nhất thời nữ linh. Lại tại hai mươi mốt tuổi tả hữu bị thổ phỉ nhìn trúng bắt đi, cuối cùng chết không toàn thây.

Trần Dương suy đoán nàng phải là chết sau bị người lột hạ làn da chế thành người giấy dai, bởi thế thần hồn có thiếu, hơn nữa chắn ma quỷ, không người lập bia cung phụng, càng thêm không thể đầu thai. Chúc Tiểu Ngọc thi cốt dần dần bị chôn ở địa hạ, sau lại có một tân tang nữ tử đem mộ phần đặt ở Chúc Tiểu Ngọc thi cốt thượng, chọc giận Chúc Tiểu Ngọc.

Trùng hợp Hàn Khả tế tổ đi ngang qua, Chúc Tiểu Ngọc nhân cơ hội dụ dỗ Hàn Khả, giấu ở người giấy dai tiến vào Hàn gia giành Hàn Khả mệnh số.

"Trước kia có tà thuật, cho rằng lột hạ người chết da chế thành giấy vẽ, lại đem người chết họa tại người da thượng, có thể nhiếp hồn."

Tuy rằng không biết Chúc Tiểu Ngọc như thế nào được đến chính mình người da chế thành giấy vẽ, nghĩ đến không phải là nhiều bình thản thủ đoạn.

Hai người trở lại Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc, Trần Dương đứng ở cửa nhà, nhìn chằm chằm thượng thư 'Đại Phúc tổ dân phố' bài tử bi phẫn: "Quải dương đầu, bán thịt chó."

Mao Tiểu Lị hắc hắc cười: "Treo lên cái này, không dễ dàng bị thỉnh đi uống trà."

Trần Dương không dám tin: "Các ngươi không là nhân viên công vụ."

"Là nhân viên công vụ, trong biên chế nhân viên công vụ. Thể chế ngoại. . ."

Trần Dương một lời khó nói hết.

Mao Tiểu Lị tại hắn tiến phân cục trong thời điểm, nhanh chóng xuất ra hợp đồng cùng bút, làm hắn kí tên.

"Ký phần này hợp đồng, ngươi sau này sẽ là chúng ta phân cục cục trưởng. Lặng lẽ nói cho ngươi biết, cục trưởng lương tạm so với chúng ta nhiều gấp đôi, phân chia cũng so với chúng ta nhiều năm phần trăm a."

Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Cục trưởng phân chia là bao nhiêu, các ngươi phân chia cùng lương tạm lại là nhiều ít?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đang tưởng nói chuyện, phó cục Mã Sơn Phong ưỡn bụng đi tới đem nàng gọi đi ra ngoài, không biết nói gì đó. Mã Sơn Phong sau khi đi vào đối với Trần Dương phá lệ nhiệt tình: "Tiểu Lị có một số việc còn không hiểu, cục trưởng có vấn đề có thể hỏi ta."

"Ta còn không ký — "

"Cục trưởng là đối chúng ta phân cục phúc lợi còn không biết đi."

"Ta nghĩ cùng cái này quan hệ không quá lớn, ta cảm thấy yêu cầu lo lắng nữa một chút — "

"Cục trưởng lương tạm là tam vạn, tiếp đơn nói một đơn trừu thành là năm phần trăm — a, đây là vô luận ngài có hay không tham dự đan tử đều có thể có được năm phần trăm trừu thành. Chúng ta phân chia phương thức là một đơn rút ra ba mươi phần trăm làm phân cục hằng ngày vận tác phí dụng, dư lại bảy mươi phần trăm từ tham dự đan tử người chia đều."

Thay lời khác nói, chẳng sợ tiếp nhận đan tử, Trần Dương không có tham dự, chỉ cần thành công hắn đều có thể được đến năm phần trăm trừu thành. Nếu hắn tham dự, trừ bỏ năm phần trăm trừu thành còn có dư lại sáu mươi lăm phần trăm chia đều.

Hơn nữa lương tạm, bao ăn trụ, quốc gia trong biên chế nhân viên công vụ. . . Hoàn toàn cầm giữ không nổi liền tính đồng sự đều là thiên sư hơn nữa có treo đầu dê bán thịt chó hiềm nghi đều, rất muốn ký xuống dưới! ! !

"Lần này ba sao cấp bậc tờ danh sách, cục trưởng cũng có phân chia. Ngày hôm sau là có thể đem tiền đánh tới ngươi tài khoản thượng, tổng cộng là. . . Ta tính tính."

"Mười tám vạn bảy ngàn ngũ."

"Đối!"

Trần Dương trừng trước mắt cười đến hòa ái dễ gần kì thực cáo già Mã Sơn Phong phó cục trưởng, trầm mặc không nói.

Ký sao?

Ký!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Sau đơn nguyên — y hạ khô lâu.

Thuận tiện, chương kế tiếp: Công xuất hiện.

.

. . . Đừng làm rộn bảo bối nhóm, nghiêm túc một chút, Đại Đế tại sao có thể tùy tùy tiện tiện bị triệu hồi ra đến?

Chương 8: Y hạ khô lâu 01

Ký hạ hợp đồng sau, Trần Dương chính thức trở thành Đại Phúc phân cục phòng làm việc cục trưởng.

Trải qua Mã Sơn Phong phổ cập khoa học, Trần Dương mới biết được Đại Phúc phòng làm việc là quốc gia duy trì hạ thiên sư cùng địa phủ cộng đồng hợp tác kết quả, chỉ tại giải quyết tác loạn nhân gian quỷ quái tai hoạ. Toàn quốc cùng sở hữu lục chỗ Đại Phúc phòng làm việc, chỉ có đế đô mở phân cục.

Hắn hiện tại chính là phân cục cục trưởng, cục trong nhân viên công tác tổng cộng có bốn người, bao quát hắn.

Hiện nay chỉ biết là phó cục Mã Sơn Phong, Mao Tiểu Lị, còn có một cái gọi Trương Cầu Đạo, tiếp đan tử ra ngoài, đến nay còn chưa có trở lại. Mã Sơn Phong là tới dưỡng lão , chỉ lấy lương tạm không tiếp đơn, không phải sử dụng đến. Mao Tiểu Lị thụ Đô công lục lục phẩm thiên sư, miễn cưỡng có thể tiếp hai sao tờ danh sách. Về phần Trương Cầu Đạo, đã chân Minh uy lục tứ phẩm thiên sư, có thể tiếp ba sao tờ danh sách.

Ba sao tờ danh sách đều có nhất định khó khăn, giống nhau muốn tam phẩm ở trên thiên sư tài năng một mình tiếp đơn. Trương Cầu Đạo mặc dù là tứ phẩm, nhưng cùng người khác đồng thời tiếp nhận ba sao tờ danh sách. Trần Dương hiểu biết đến, thiên sư giới môn phái đông đảo, đại môn phái như Chính Nhất, Toàn Chân không tất tiếp đơn, đều có người nâng thật kim bạc trắng tới cửa cầu làm việc.

Bất quá này đó môn phái đệ tử đông đảo, cũng hơn nửa là dựa vào tại Đại Phúc APP tiếp đơn kiếm tiền.

Lại nói hồi Đại Phúc phòng làm việc, đừng nhìn Trần Dương sở tại này sở phân cục nghèo túng thất vọng liên lương tạm đều khó khăn, kì thực tổng bộ nhân tài đông đúc. Tam phẩm ở trên thiên sư mới miễn cưỡng đúng quy cách bị tổng bộ thu nhận, bên trong hơn phân nửa là các môn các phái đệ tử đích truyền, thiên phú kinh người.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt ngồi xếp bằng tại trên ghế sa lông, biên gặm dưa hấu biên nhìn phim hoạt hình Mao Tiểu Lị, thật sâu thở dài.

Mao Tiểu Lị liên tế bái tổ sư gia đều không thành tâm, trách không được thiên phú không tệ, lại là thiên sư thế gia, lại vẫn chỉ là cái lục phẩm thiên sư.

Nhân tài quá ít, nhân mạch tài nguyên không có, thanh danh không mở được, công nhân không có lòng cầu tiến, đây là cái cục diện rối rắm!

Hố to!

Trần Dương đứng dậy trở về phòng, Mao Tiểu Lị gọi lại hắn: "Trần ca, ngươi mới vừa dọn lại đây, có cần hay không ta hỗ trợ thu thập?"

"Không cần."

Nói xong, hắn liền đứng dậy lên lầu.

Đại Phúc phân cục sở tại này đống cũ lâu, cùng sở hữu lục tầng. Phía dưới ba tầng làm làm công địa điểm, mặt trên ba tầng làm công nhân ký túc xá. Bốn người trung chỉ có Mã Sơn Phong không ngừng nơi này, có khác gia đình.

Trần Dương sáng nay mới vừa dọn lại đây, thu thập một thiên tài có rảnh xem xét phân cục hiện nay phát triển.

Mở ra cửa phòng, đứng ở lối vào chỗ thay dép lê. Nhìn đến hài giá thượng một khác song quý danh dép lê không thấy, thay thế chính là một đôi giày da.

Trần Dương trong lòng biết rõ ràng, hướng phía tiểu phòng bếp đi đến.

Không thấy được người.

Lúc này, phòng tắm truyền đến tí tách tiếng nước.

Trần Dương lại hướng phòng tắm đi đến, vặn ra môn đem. Bên trong vươn ra một bàn tay, đột nhiên bắt lấy tay hắn, đem hắn kéo đi vào. Độ ấm vừa phải nước ấm nghênh diện mà đến, nháy mắt đem y phục của hắn đều xối ướt.

Trần Dương hơi hơi híp mắt, ướt sũng quần áo dán tại trên người làm hắn cảm thấy không thoải mái. Phía sau có chỉ bàn tay to đường ngang cái hông của hắn đem hắn mang tiến một cái dày rộng trong ngực, quen thuộc khí tức bao phủ hắn.

"Còn không có tẩy?"

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương trừng mắt nhìn đi qua, cảm thấy không vui.

"Không xác định ta có không có tẩy, ngươi còn đem ta kéo vào đến?"

Thì phải là còn không có tẩy sạch.

"Theo giúp ta."

Độ Sóc đem cằm đặt tại Trần Dương cổ, hít thở sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt lại. Trần Dương cảm giác đến hắn mỏi mệt, mềm lòng không nhẫn trách cứ hắn. Cởi quần áo khóa tiến bồn tắm lớn trong, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt.

Trước mặt cái này tuấn mỹ nam nhân là Trần Dương quỷ trượng phu, hai người bọn họ kết âm thân.

Trần Dương bát tự kỳ âm, từ tiểu thụ quỷ quái quấy nhiễu. Từng có người ngắt lời hắn sống không quá mười lăm tuổi, từ nhỏ đến lớn không biết gặp được nhiều ít lệ quỷ trên thân sự tình. Trần Dương cha mẹ tại hắn mười tuổi thời điểm vi cứu hắn bị lệ quỷ hại chết, sau lại cách vách có một cái gia gia đem hắn mang theo trên người dạy vài năm phép thuật, lại tại hắn mười sáu tuổi thời điểm làm chủ vi hắn kết âm thân.

Tuy rằng âm thân đến Trần Dương mười tám tuổi khi mới kết thành, nhưng hắn cũng biến thành nửa cái âm phủ người, đồng thời có một cái tại âm phủ đương quỷ sai trượng phu bảo hộ, không có quỷ quái lại mơ ước thân thể hắn.

Quá không bao lâu, cái kia gia gia cũng qua đời .

Từ nay về sau, Trần Dương thân nhân chỉ còn lại có Độ Sóc một cái.

Trần Dương mới vừa phao tiến ấm áp trong nước, đã bị Độ Sóc cường thế không thất mềm nhẹ kéo qua đi, che lại môi của hắn xỉ một phen dây dưa.

Bồn tắm lớn trong thủy triệt để lạnh sau khi xuống tới, Trần Dương mới bị ôm xuất phòng tắm. Hắn nằm ở trên ghế sa lông, ánh mắt gian có chút mỏi mệt.

Độ Sóc nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Dương, lạnh như băng biểu tình nhu hòa không ít, thần sắc thoả mãn.

"Công tác sự định ra đến ?"

"Ân." Trần Dương động một cái thân thể, tựa vào Độ Sóc trên người, bài bắt tay luỹ thừa tiền lương: "Tồn thượng hai năm, có thể làm cho ngươi tràng pháp hội, thay ngươi tu công đức. Cho ngươi thăng quan, mặt khác nhiều lắm đốt điểm tiền giấy cho ngươi chuẩn bị."

Trần Dương ngáp một cái, sổ mấy lần muốn hoa tiền, hành lí nặng mà đường thì dài.

Độ Sóc nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Dương, trong mắt tất cả đều là ôn nhu cùng ý cười, nắm tay hắn nói rằng: "Ta không cần pháp hội cùng công đức."

"Vậy không được." Trần Dương hoành hắn liếc mắt một cái, cảm thấy hắn có chút không cầu tiến tới, vì thế lời nói thấm thía: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng đương cả đời quỷ sai? Bận rộn bôn ba, nhân gian tốt xấu có một cái ngày nghỉ, ngươi là cả năm vô ngừng. Lần này ngươi một công tác, chúng ta liền ba ngày không gặp ."

"Ngươi tưởng ta?"

"Biệt nói sang chuyện khác."

"Hảo đi, nhưng là nhân gian pháp hội cùng công đức đối ta không có hiệu quả, ta không dựa những cái đó tu công đức."

Độ Sóc ngậm miệng, đối mặt Trần Dương mãn nhãn 'Ngươi biên đi, dù sao ta không tin', không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Trần Dương không tin Độ Sóc nói, chỉ đương hắn là không nghĩ hắn vất vả mới nói bậy.

Quỷ sai tấn chức, chỉ cần công đức cùng công tích.

Công tích hắn tạm thời giúp không được gì, ít nhất công đức có thể hỗ trợ, lấy Độ Sóc danh nghĩa thay hắn tu công đức. Này đó rất cần tiền, vừa lúc Đại Phúc cục trưởng tiền lương cao.

Trần Dương lại ngáp một cái, hôm nay chuyển nhà thu thập một ngày, trở về lại bị gây sức ép, thân thể thực mỏi mệt.

"Mệt liền ngủ đi."

Trần Dương nắm Độ Sóc góc áo, dựa sát vào nhau tiến trong lòng ngực của hắn, mí mắt cúi xuống dưới, mơ hồ nói: "Ngươi đến theo giúp ta."

"Ta cùng ngươi."

"Ngày mai buổi sáng không thể biến mất."

". . . Hảo."

Được đến khẳng định đáp án, Trần Dương vừa lòng lâm vào ngủ say.

Độ Sóc đem hắn ôm trở về phòng ngủ, mở ra điều hòa lại cho hắn đắp lên chăn, đứng dậy xuất môn. Lấy điện thoại di động ra hạ một cái mạng lệnh sau trở về phòng, rớt ra chăn chui vào.

Trần Dương nhận thấy được nguồn nhiệt, tự động tự phát dựa sát vào nhau lại đây.

Nhu thuận tự giác.

Độ Sóc khóe môi vi câu, đem hắn lãm tiến trong ngực, cả đêm không buông ra.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Độ Sóc quả nhiên không có trực tiếp biến mất, mà là cùng Trần Dương ăn xong bữa sáng, đưa hắn xuất môn. Dẫn đến Trần Dương kế tiếp tâm tình sáng lạn, xuống lầu nghe được có đan tử tới cửa, tâm tình liền càng hảo .

Mao Tiểu Lị ôm đêm qua gặm dư lại dưa hấu, mắt sắc nhìn thấy Trần Dương cổ chỗ ẩn tại áo sơmi cổ áo trong hồng ngân. Vì thế nói rằng: "Trần ca, ta nơi ấy có xua muỗi phù, nếu không đưa ngươi một đạp?"

"Xua muỗi phù?" Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta không gặp đến con muỗi."

Mao Tiểu Lị không ra tay chỉ chỉ hắn cổ: "Ở đây không phải là bị cắn một mảng lớn?"

Trần Dương phản xạ tính che cổ, có chút xấu hổ.

"Không, không có việc gì."

"Không dương sao?"

"Hoàn hảo."

"Ta có ngừng dương cao cùng xua muỗi phù, đi lấy cho ngươi đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị vừa mới chuyển thân liền gặp gỡ Mã Sơn Phong, người sau chắp tay sau đít tiếu a a nói: "Tiểu Lị, không cần làm phiền . Cục trưởng phải là mới vừa đưa đến không quá thích ứng, mẫn cảm . Hai ngày nữa liền hảo."

"Phải không? Trần ca ngươi còn rất chiều chuộng." Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn về phía Trần Dương làn da, phát hiện chiều chuộng là có tư bản ."Làn da thật hảo, hâm mộ."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Người trẻ tuổi thể lực thật hảo."

Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa bị chính mình nước miếng sặc đến, đỏ mặt thành một mảnh. Một lúc lâu mới khôi phục bình thường, đối mặt Mã Sơn Phong nhìn như hiền lành kì thực bỡn cợt thông thấu ánh mắt, bình tĩnh không thôi.

"Mã phó cục, sớm."

"Mã thượng phong, ngươi bình thường đều là tám giờ đi làm, hiện tại đều nhanh chín giờ. Hắc hắc, ngươi có phải hay không chuẩn bị vứt bỏ lão niên người cách sống, đầu nhập người trẻ tuổi ôm ấp ?"

Mã Sơn Phong cười tủm tỉm: "Ta buổi sáng tám giờ liền tới , chính là nhận đến một đơn sinh ý xuất môn hàn huyên cá biệt giờ."

"Có tân đơn?"

Nhanh như vậy liền có sinh ý tới cửa? !

Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy dựng lên: "Trần ca, ngươi là chúng ta phân cục phúc tinh a. Ngươi không có tới trước, phân cục ba năm khai không trương, ngươi thứ nhất, một đơn có thể quá ba năm."

. . . Lần thứ hai dễ dàng bại lộ chân thật tình huống.

Mã Sơn Phong như cũ lạnh nhạt đối mặt Trần Dương ánh mắt, không vì mình lừa gạt hắn cảm thấy áy náy.

Nhưng thấy tâm lý tố chất thực cường ngạnh.

"Tân đan là tổng bộ bên kia cấp , theo chúng ta phân cục hợp tác. Bọn họ bên kia xuất hai người, chúng ta bên này cũng xuất hai người. Lương thù là hai ngàn vạn, song phương chia đều."

Không đợi Trần Dương kịp phản ứng, Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy dựng lên hô to một tiếng: "Tiếp!"

Mã Sơn Phong nhìn về phía Trần Dương, Trần Dương đè nén xuống tâm tình kích động, như đinh đóng cột: "Tiếp."

"Bất quá, tổng bộ bên kia như thế nào nguyện ý đem như vậy cái đại đơn phân một nửa cho chúng ta?" Trần Dương đề xuất nghi vấn.

Mã Sơn Phong trầm mặc một lúc lâu: "Giúp đỡ người nghèo?"

". . ." Trần Dương: "Tính , có thể nhận đến đan tử liền đi."

"Chính là. Ba sao tờ danh sách, Trần ca một người có thể giải quyết."

Nghe vậy, Mã Sơn Phong thần sắc khó được nghiêm túc, hắn cảnh cáo Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi tốt nhất không cần có may mắn tâm lý cùng khinh địch tâm lý, nếu không là Trương Cầu Đạo không tại, ta sẽ không an bài ngươi đi tiếp ba sao tờ danh sách."

Mao Tiểu Lị không vui lòng than thở: "Hôm trước ba sao đan tử chính là dựa Trần ca một người giải quyết ."

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu, dặn dò Trần Dương: "Ta xem quá các ngươi tiếp kia khởi đan tử, kỳ thật không đủ trình độ ba sao khó khăn. Đỉnh thiên chính là hai sao. Chỉ là bởi vì trước đi thiên sư khinh địch, không có đúng lúc phát hiện đó là một cái khoái trăm năm lệ quỷ. Cho nên mới sẽ thăng vi ba sao, chân chính ba sao khó khăn tờ danh sách, cho dù là tam phẩm thiên sư đối phó đứng lên đều khó khăn."

"Lúc này đây tờ danh sách, đã chết năm người."

Trần Dương thần sắc ác liệt, Mao Tiểu Lị cũng thu hồi khinh địch tâm lý.

"Cụ thể tình huống nói một chút."

"Chỗ này của ta có phân tư liệu, chờ một chút phát đến WeChat đàn trong, các ngươi chính mình nhìn."

"WeChat đàn?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ta kéo ngươi tiến vào."

Trần Dương điểm khai WeChat, phát hiện một cái tân WeChat đàn.

'Tận sức thoát khỏi nghèo khó thoát FA phòng làm việc' .

Mã Sơn Phong: "Ha hả, đối xứng ."

Một đôi độc thân cẩu, một đôi đã thoát FA, tận sức với thoát khỏi nghèo khó.

Trần Dương: ". . ."

Mao Tiểu Lị hào khí hàng vạn hàng nghìn: "Trần ca tại, thoát khỏi nghèo khó không là vấn đề."

Thật sự là không có lúc nào là không tại thể hiện chính mình chất phác hồn nhiên phẩm cách.

Mã Sơn Phong đem lần này đan tử sở hữu tư liệu phát đến WeChat đàn trung, làm Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đều trước nhìn một lần, nhìn hoàn sau chuẩn bị thỏa đáng xuất phát cùng tổng bộ người hội hợp.

Lần này bọn họ muốn xuất phát đến Thạch Cảnh vùng núi một chỗ khu biệt thự, ở nơi đó ẩn núp tìm được hại nhân quỷ quái cũng thu phục, khi tất yếu nhưng chém giết. Dù sao cũng là hại ngũ điều nhân mạng quỷ quái, chẳng sợ bị bắt lấy cũng phải đưa đến La Phong lục cung thụ thẩm.

Cố chủ tại Thạch Cảnh vùng núi khu biệt thự có một bộ biệt thự, nhưng tạm thời mượn cho bọn hắn vào ở.

Trần Dương nhìn hoàn tư liệu, cũng hiểu được khó giải quyết.

Mã Sơn Phong hỏi hắn có cái gì không phát hiện, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nhìn thủ pháp, không giống quỷ quái quấy phá, đảo giống tinh quái."

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Ta cũng là nghĩ như vậy ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn hoàn tư liệu, cũng nói: "Lệ quỷ hại nhân, hoặc là trả thù, hoặc là tìm thế thân lần nữa làm người. Đơn thuần hại nhân giết người, thiếu có."

"Hơn nữa này năm cái người chết đều là da thịt, ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bị gặm cắn hầu như không còn, chỉ có tinh quái mới có thể thông qua phương thức này tu hình người." Trần Dương điểm khai người chết ảnh chụp cùng tư liệu đối lập, nói rằng: "Đây là bị phát hiện người chết, chiếu này hung tàn trình độ, hẳn là còn có không bị phát hiện người chết."

Quỷ quái không có hình hài, mới có thể tìm kiếm thế thân, nghĩ mọi cách tránh thoát âm sai hiểu biết, lần nữa làm người. Tinh quái sớm có một bộ hình hài, chính là chưa tu thành hình người, vì thế sẽ nghĩ mọi cách được đến hình người túi da.

Có chút tinh quái, như hồ ly thông qua bái nguyệt hấp thu ánh trăng tinh hoa, chồn vàng thông qua xuất mã trên thân tế thế độ người tu công đức. Nhưng là có chút tinh quái, gặm cắn người ngũ tạng lục phủ, chui vào được đến một bộ không hình người túi da.

Hoặc lấy gặm cắn nhân loại tinh huyết, do đó hóa thành huyết nhục của chính mình, đạt được túi da.

Loại này được xưng là, yêu tà quấy phá.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Không sai, này thiên văn bắt đầu chính là lão phu lão thê hình thức.

Nhận thức sáu năm, kết hôn tứ năm, gì đều thục .

Cái này đơn nguyên, công đều sẽ cùng Dương Dương

Chương 9: Y hạ khô lâu 02

Trần Dương tại xác định một loạt công việc, cùng với đối lần này tờ danh sách có nhất định hiểu biết sau, mang theo Mao Tiểu Lị xuất phát. Bọn họ trước cùng tổng bộ bên kia tiếp đơn hai cái thiên sư nối tiếp, vốn là muốn kết bạn đồng hành.

Ai ngờ bên kia thông tri bọn họ đã tới Hào Uyển khu biệt thự, làm phân cục người chính mình tiến đến. Thái độ ngạo mạn, đó có thể thấy được bọn họ không hài lòng cùng phân cục hợp tác.

Mao Tiểu Lị tức giận bất bình: "Giống như ai hiếm lạ nhất dạng! Chúng ta nhất dạng có thể ở APP thượng tiếp đơn."

"Ngươi xác định có thể nhận đến thù lao hai ngàn vạn đơn?" Trần Dương hỏi lại.

Không thể.

Một cái là lục phẩm, một cái chưa thụ lục vô cấp bậc, hai cái thái điểu thiên sư, có thể nhận đến hai sao tờ danh sách liền không tệ.

Mao Tiểu Lị tuy rằng minh bạch, vẫn là cảm thấy khó chịu. Nàng hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, ngươi không khí sao?"

"Không có gì hảo khí ." Nên khí cũng là tổng bộ, không duyên cớ phân cho bọn họ 1000 vạn. Trần Dương thỏa mãn cảm khái: "1000 vạn tại tâm lý của ta, liền tính bọn họ giáp mặt đối ta vứt sắc mặt, ta cũng không nổi giận được."

Không chỉ không nổi giận được, còn đặc biệt vui vẻ.

1000 vạn a!

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng nghĩ đến kia 1000 vạn, nhất thời tức giận cái gì cũng bị mất. Trên mặt thân không tự kìm hãm được lộ ra ngây ngô cười: "Đối a, muốn là mỗi ngày thụ khí này có thể có 1000 vạn, ta hảo vui lòng."

Thạch Cảnh vùng núi Hào Uyển khu biệt thự, vị với tương đối xa xôi vùng ngoại thành khu, chỗ hẻo lánh.

An tĩnh, ít người.

Hào Uyển khu biệt thự ước chừng có bốn mươi bộ biệt thự, cố định hộ gia đình có mười bảy hộ. Trần Dương cố chủ không là Hào Uyển biệt thự cố định hộ gia đình, trong một năm cũng không giống nhau chắc chắn tại đây đống biệt thự trụ thượng một tuần.

Mỗi đống biệt thự gian khoảng cách có mười thước xa, chung quanh mặt cỏ cùng cây rừng ngăn cách, bởi vậy mỗi đống độc lập biệt thự gian đều thực vui mừng an tĩnh. Mà bọn họ yêu cầu tại dư lại mười bảy hộ cố định hộ gia đình trung tìm được quấy phá yêu tà.

Trong lúc này, yêu tà còn sẽ giết người.

Khó khăn thực đại.

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị tới cố chủ biệt thự, đè xuống chuông cửa, qua mấy phút đồng hồ mới có người đến mở cửa.

Một cái xinh đẹp nữ hài tử ỷ tại cánh cửa thượng, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc đánh giá Trần Dương, hỏi: "Các ngươi là người như thế nào? Tới chỗ này làm chi?"

Trần Dương: "Thiên sư. Trừ tà."

Nữ hài hơi chút hạ sắc mặt, đáy mắt có hồ nghi: "Ngại ngùng, chúng ta thỉnh thiên sư đã đến."

"Ta biết." Trần Dương gật đầu: "Chúng ta là đồng sự."

"Xin lỗi, ngươi trước chờ một chút. Ta hỏi một chút."

Trần Dương gật đầu. Vốn là cho rằng nàng sẽ vào nhà hỏi ý kiến, không nghĩ tới nàng là trực tiếp lấy điện thoại di động ra hỏi ý kiến. Xác định Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đích thật là bọn họ mời đến thiên sư sau, nữ hài thỉnh bọn họ vào nhà.

"Ta kêu Cát Thanh, đại sư ngài gọi là gì?" Cát Thanh đối Trần Dương rất có hảo cảm.

"Trần Dương. Nàng là Mao Tiểu Lị."

Cát Thanh liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, thản nhiên 'A' thanh, tiếp tục cùng Trần Dương đáp lời.

Bọn họ đi vào phòng khách, nhìn đến phòng khách còn có ba cái người trẻ tuổi, chính câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm. Trải qua giới thiệu, Trần Dương biết bọn họ đều là Cát Thanh bằng hữu, cũng là lúc này đây sự kiện trung chân chính ủy thác người.

Một đám sinh viên. Trong đó có người gọi phùng xa, là này đống biệt thự chủ nhân, cũng là bên ngoài thượng cố chủ nhi tử phùng xa. Bọn họ tại đi nơi khác du lịch thời điểm gặp được tinh quái, bị nhìn chăm chú, sau lại thoát đi. Cho rằng không có việc gì, kết quả có một đồng bạn đã chết đi.

Trần Dương ngồi ở vài cái người trẻ tuổi đối diện, Mao Tiểu Lị đứng ở phía sau hắn xem xét bốn phía.

"Ta nghĩ hiểu biết một chút, lúc trước các ngươi như thế nào chọc tới yêu tà, cùng với các ngươi đồng bạn tử."

Phùng xa còn chưa mở miệng nói chuyện, khác một người tuổi còn trẻ người đứng lên, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Ta trở về phòng . Cơm chiều thời điểm lại bảo ta."

Trần Dương liếc nhìn hắn một cái, ánh mắt đạm mạc, không có sinh khí cùng tức giận.

Phùng xa ngại ngùng cười cười: "Chết đi đồng bạn là hắn rất tốt bằng hữu, cho nên hắn cảm xúc không tốt lắm."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không quan hệ."

Trừ bỏ vừa rồi rời đi thanh niên, mặt khác ba người đều rất phối hợp.

Tính mạng du quan sự tình, đại khái trước mắt ba người ai cũng không muốn mạc danh kỳ diệu chết đi.

Thông qua giảng thuật, Trần Dương biết được phùng xa đám người tại tam chu tiến đến hướng khoảng cách đế đô vùng ngoại thành không xa Bất Lão Truân trấn quá ngũ một ngày nghỉ. Tổng cộng là sáu người, bốn nam hai nữ.

"Còn có một cái, không có tới?"

Trừ bỏ lên lầu thanh niên, cùng với chết đi đồng bạn, ở đây chỉ có phùng xa, Cát Thanh cùng Vi Xương Bình ba người. Trần Dương hỏi ra khỏi miệng thời điểm, phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình nhất tề nhìn về phía Cát Thanh.

Cát Thanh nhún vai: "Đừng nhìn ta, Mã Kỳ Kỳ quyết giữ ý mình. Cắn chết nhận định chúng ta đùa giỡn nàng, ta khuyên phục không ."

Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Phùng xa ngượng ngùng nói: "Mã Kỳ Kỳ là chúng ta đồng học, cũng là đồng hành sáu người chi nhất. Nhưng nàng không tin có quỷ, kiên định cho rằng chúng ta tại đùa giỡn nàng."

"Chết người nàng còn không tin?"

"Nàng nhận định là ngoài ý muốn, cũng không có nhìn đến thi thể."

Nếu Mã Kỳ Kỳ nhìn đến chết đi đồng bạn thi thể, nàng nhất định sẽ tín. Bởi vì người chết tử trạng quá mức quỷ dị thê thảm, chính bởi vì như thế, phùng xa mấy người mới có thể mời đến thiên sư.

"Không quản nàng tin hay không, các ngươi đều phải nghĩ biện pháp đem nàng kêu đến." Trần Dương rũ mắt, thản nhiên nói.

Cát Thanh tựa vào bố nghệ sô pha trên lưng, gần sát Trần Dương tò mò hỏi: "Trần đại sư, vì cái gì a?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đi rồi một vòng trở về liền thấy như vậy một màn, run rẩy toàn thân nổi da gà sau bước nhanh tiến lên, đem Cát Thanh chen ra sau ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nói: "Bởi vì yêu tà nhìn trúng các ngươi, lạc đơn dễ dàng nhất bị hại, tuy rằng an toàn của hắn không tại chúng ta nghiệp vụ trong phạm vi, nhưng nếu các ngươi không nghĩ nàng tử, tốt nhất vẫn là đem nàng đã lừa gạt đến."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ở trong này, ít nhất chúng ta có thể bảo hộ nàng."

Cát Thanh cười cười: "Đi đi, ta cam đoan đem Mã Kỳ Kỳ đã lừa gạt đến."

"Ta nghĩ biết các ngươi lựa chọn Bất Lão Truân trấn làm các ngươi ngũ một ngày nghỉ địa điểm nguyên nhân."

"Phong cảnh hảo, núi non cao thủy chất hảo vả lại nhiều bình nguyên, còn là một ngàn năm cổ trấn. Hoàn toàn là cái tới gần lại không uổng thời gian du lịch thắng địa, tốt nhất lựa chọn." Phùng xa cười nói: "Chẳng lẽ có vấn đề?"

Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc theo dõi hắn: "Có."

"Vấn đề gì?"

"Bởi vì ta muốn biết là các ngươi chủ động trêu chọc yêu tà, bị trả thù. Vẫn là đơn thuần bị theo dõi mà thôi."

Vừa dứt lời, phùng xa, Cát Thanh cùng Vi Xương Bình đều có trong nháy mắt mất tự nhiên.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhíu mày, không vui nói: "Các ngươi là chủ động trêu chọc vẫn là đơn thuần bị nhìn chăm chú, vấn đề này thực nghiêm túc. Kính nhờ các ngươi không cần có may mắn tâm lý hảo sao? !"

Cát Thanh cũng không nể mặt: "Chúng ta trả tiền, các ngươi tiếp đơn giải quyết phiền toái. Còn muốn quản chúng ta cái gì tâm lý?"

"Ngươi!"

"Tiểu Lị." Trần Dương đem Mao Tiểu Lị gọi vào phía sau hắn, vẻ mặt ôn hoà nói: "Bất luận cái gì phiền toái tại giải quyết trước đều yêu cầu biết tiền căn hậu quả, quan hệ này đến các ngươi sinh mệnh an nguy. Các ngươi cũng biết, kia yêu tà hung tàn, đã hại không ít người mệnh. Nếu bởi vì các ngươi giấu diếm dẫn đến chúng ta phớt lờ, ném là của các ngươi mệnh."

Phùng xa mấy người biểu tình ngưng trọng, nhìn lẫn nhau, tự hỏi trong chốc lát đẩy dời đi phùng xa. Phùng xa hỏi ý kiến: "Điều này cùng ta nhóm có cái gì quan hệ?"

"Cái gọi là yêu tà, tức vạn vật nhân duyên trùng hợp mà tu thành tinh quái, ngộ nhập lạc lối. Đi tiệp kính phạm hạ sát nghiệt, tà tính khó đi. Loại này yêu tà bình thường bướng bỉnh mang thù, nếu các ngươi là chủ động trêu chọc, đắc tội chúng nó. Kia không quản các ngươi chạy đến đâu trong, chúng nó đều sẽ truy lại đây thẳng đến giết chết các ngươi. Phản chi, nếu các ngươi chính là bị nhìn chăm chú, như vậy đương có ngoại lực cản trở khi, yêu tà chọn buông tha giết chết các ngươi."

Yêu tà thành tinh không đổi, bởi thế tiếc mệnh. Không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, tuyệt không sẽ đánh bạc tính mạng đuổi giết nhân loại. Trừ phi kết hạ thù hận, không chết không ngừng. Cho nên phùng xa đáp án với tánh mạng của bọn họ mà nói rất trọng yếu.

"Mặt khác, " Trần Dương ngón tay cái hoạt động vài cái, dừng lại tại một cái trang trên mặt, sau đó đưa điện thoại di động phóng tới ở đây người trước mặt: "Mật Vân quỷ trạch. Ta nghĩ các ngươi là hướng về phía cái này, mới đi Bất Lão Truân trấn đi."

Phùng xa mấy người biến sắc, tất cả đều là bị nói trúng tim đen mất tự nhiên.

Mao Tiểu Lị kiễng mủi chân nhìn: "Mật Vân quỷ trạch? Cái gì vậy?"

Nàng cướp được di động, xem hoàn trang mặt sau đó, nhìn Cát Thanh, phùng xa ba người. Muốn nói gì lại không biết nên nói cái gì, cuối cùng lắc đầu: "Cho nên ta thật phiền các ngươi loại này tìm đường chết người."

Tuổi còn trẻ, không biết lo sợ.

Mê chơi các loại thần quái loại trò chơi, yêu đi các loại quỷ ốc thám hiểm, tìm kiếm kích thích. Bọn họ liền không từng nghĩ, muốn là thật gặp gỡ lệ quỷ làm như thế nào sao? Lệ quỷ hung tàn, không giết rụng sở hữu người tuyệt không sẽ rời đi.

Mật Vân quỷ trạch, vị với Mật Vân khu cách đó không xa Bất Lão Truân trấn nội một đống biệt thự. Truyền lưu với internet đế đô thập đại quỷ trạch chi nhất, tư liệu tương đối ít, chỉ có ít ỏi mấy lời giới thiệu. Tương so với mặt khác quỷ trạch, thuộc loại không có danh khí phế trạch.

Tục truyền, Mật Vân quỷ trạch hoang phế mười năm, từng đổi quá không ít hộ gia đình. Âm khí sâm sâm, cực tà.

Phùng xa cười khổ: "Chúng ta cũng biết sai." Hắn lắc đầu thở dài: "Muốn là sớm biết rằng sẽ hại chết Lộ Nam, liền tính trạch ở nhà, chúng ta cũng sẽ không đi Bất Lão Truân trấn."

Lộ Nam chính là sáu người trung duy nhất chết đi người, căn cứ tư liệu ghi lại, hắn là chết ở chính mình nhà trọ trong, nhà trọ chỉ có hắn một người trụ. Trước mắt sáu người, đều xem như phú nhị đại.

Lộ Nam trừ bỏ ở kí túc xá, mặt khác tại nội thành thuê nhà trọ. Vốn là cùng bạn gái đồng thời trụ, xuất sự đoạn thời gian kia bạn gái vừa lúc không tại. Cửa phòng trói chặt, phòng ở hai mươi lâu. Mà hắn bị phát hiện khi, tứ chi không trọn vẹn, huyết nhục mơ hồ, giống như bị cái gì dã thú gặm quá nhất dạng.

Đáng sợ nhất chính là trải qua giám định, những cái đó gặm cắn dấu vết đến từ chính răng người. Mà còn, Lộ Nam toàn thân da đều bị lột xuống dưới, là tại hắn còn sống thời điểm, bị hoạt sinh sinh lột hạ da, lại bị gặm cắn huyết nhục mà chết.

Chết kiểu này có thể nói phi thường thê thảm .

Người chết chết kiểu này càng thảm, đã nói lên yêu tà hại chết càng nhiều người, tính tình càng hung tàn, đồng thời cũng càng lợi hại.

Cho nên Trần Dương đối cái này đan tử thực cảnh giác, không dám phớt lờ.

"Kỳ thật chúng ta lúc trước đi Bất Lão Truân trấn thăm quỷ trạch, vẫn là Lộ Nam đề nghị. Hắn lão gia tại Mật Vân huyện, từ tiểu nghe nói Bất Lão Truân trấn có đống quỷ trạch, thực tà môn. Vẫn muốn đi, chúng ta đi tra điểm tư liệu thực cảm thấy hứng thú. Không nghĩ tới cuối cùng là Lộ Nam trước. . ."

Phùng xa nói không được, đó có thể thấy được hắn đối với đồng bạn tử vừa khổ sở lại áy náy.

"Các ngươi tại kia đống quỷ trạch trong nhìn thấy cái gì?"

"Không có." Phùng xa kiên định nói: "Thật sự cái gì đều không có! Cho nên chúng ta rời đi thời điểm đều phẫn nộ, cảm thấy lãng phí thời gian. Hơn nữa ở tại Bất Lão Truân trấn vài ngày trong cũng không có cái gì dị thường, căn bản không nghĩ tới sẽ chọc tới bẩn đồ vật."

"Xác định nửa điểm dị thường đều không có?"

Trần Dương không quá tin tưởng. Nói như vậy, đều sẽ khác thường thường.

Vô luận quỷ quái yêu tà, hại nhân thời điểm đều không có rất nhiều kiên nhẫn. Giống nhau sẽ trước dọa bọn họ, tại bọn họ tâm thần đại loạn thời điểm càng dễ dàng xâm chiếm thân thể.

"Ta nhớ ra rồi!" Cát Thanh đột nhiên kêu to: "Ta đột nhiên nhớ tới, rời đi thời điểm, Lộ Nam bộ dáng nhìn qua thật không thích hợp."

Chương 10: Y hạ khô lâu 03

Cát Thanh nói rằng: "Rời đi trước một ngày buổi tối, ta rời giường đi phòng bếp uống nước, nhìn đến Lộ Nam đi ra ngoài. Ta tò mò, tiến đến bên cửa sổ nhìn, phát hiện hắn là hướng kia đống quỷ trạch phương hướng đi."

"Sau đó đâu?" Phùng xa nghiêng người tiến lên hỏi.

"Không có."

"Không có?"

"Thật không có . Ta lại không nhiều như vậy lòng hiếu kỳ, hơn nữa lúc ấy là đêm khuya, ta cũng thực vây . Lại nói , khủng bố trong phim ảnh, chỉ cần theo sau bảo đảm bị chết xuyên tim. Ta lại không ngốc." Cát Thanh ôm cánh tay, phiên cái xem thường.

"Không theo sau là đúng." Trần Dương gật gật đầu.

Cát Thanh lập tức hướng hắn cười: "Dương ca hiểu ta."

"Hảo hảo gọi người, biệt gọi bậy." Mao Tiểu Lị hướng về phía Cát Thanh nói rằng: "Ta đều không gọi như vậy thân mật."

"Hai ta không có thể sánh bằng tính." Cát Thanh vén tóc: "Ta yêu như thế nào gọi, liền như thế nào gọi. Đúng không, Dương ca."

"Cát tiểu thư vẫn là bảo ta tên đi."

"Dương ca, ngươi rất khách khí ."

"Ta kết hôn ."

Cát Thanh nhất thời không lời gì để nói, trừng Trần Dương rõ ràng không tin. Trần Dương nhưng không có lại nói, giữ một khoảng cách cùng cự tuyệt thái độ thực rõ ràng. Hắn cũng không có cực lực chứng minh chính mình đích xác kết hôn , với hắn mà nói, không tất yếu làm như vậy.

Bất quá cũng đánh mất Cát Thanh đối ý nghĩ của hắn. Cát Thanh ngượng ngùng trong chốc lát sau, khôi phục cảm xúc cũng đối Trần Dương giữ một khoảng cách.

Trần Dương thấy thế, liền hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi vì cái gì cảm thấy cái kia thời điểm Lộ Nam không thích hợp?"

"Hắn không xuyên hài."

Phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình thở dài một tiếng, không cho là đúng. Cát Thanh tức đến khó thở nói: "Này còn không kỳ quái? Hắn lúc ấy đi ra phòng ở, quang chân tại trên đường đi. Giống như chỉ du hồn."

Giờ phút này bọn họ mới phát hiện không đối. Đích xác, không xuyên hài nghe đứng lên thực phổ thông, nhưng mà muốn xem lúc ấy tình huống. Trong đêm khuya, một mình ra ngoài lại không xuyên hài, thật quái dị.

"Có lẽ. . . Là mộng du?" Phùng xa liếm liếm môi, phát hiện cái này lý do ngay cả mình đều nói phục không .

Trần Dương: "Ngươi xác định hắn là đi chỗ đó đống quỷ trạch?"

"Không xác định. Nhưng đích thật là đi quỷ trạch phương hướng, nói thật Lộ Nam lão gia rất thiên, tới gần quỷ trạch. Kia đống quỷ trạch phụ cận cũng không có gì phòng ở, quanh mình đều loại cổ hòe, âm trầm khủng bố. Lượng là ai cũng sẽ không nửa đêm đi con đường kia."

"Từ từ, loại cổ hòe?"

Cát Thanh hướng phùng xa xem qua đi, phùng xa sửng sốt một chút, lập tức đứng dậy đi đặt ở góc ba lô trong lấy ra một trận đơn phản, một bên thao tác vừa nói: "Ta vỗ quỷ trạch ảnh chụp, đại sư ngài xem nhìn."

Trần Dương lấy lại đây lần lượt từng cái một xem xét, càng xem mày nhăn đến càng chặt, thần sắc nghiêm túc.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn hoàn, trước trầm không ngừng, đảo hút khẩu lương khí: "Này đống quỷ trạch rất tà . Các ngươi cư nhiên có thể từ nơi nào còn sống trở về? !"

Phùng xa co giật khóe miệng: "Hiện tại cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào."

Đã bị quấn lên, còn chết một người.

Trần Dương: "Tiểu Lị ý là nói, dựa theo thường quy, các ngươi sống không đến rời đi Bất Lão Truân trấn."

Phùng xa ba người kinh hãi: "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Biết đây là cái gì sao? Cổ hòe, " Trần Dương chỉ vào ảnh chụp thượng từng vòng âm trầm vô cùng bóng ma, đó là che trời che lấp mặt trời cổ hòe rừng cây, chi làm thượng còn dừng lại từng dãy đen lúng liếng quạ đen."Hòe, mộc quỷ. Quỷ yêu nhất cư trú địa phương, thành phiến cổ hòe thụ, không biết hấp dẫn nhiều ít cô hồn dã quỷ. Âm khí tận trời. Theo lý đến nói, đi vào đi dạo một vòng đều sẽ dính gặp phải âm khí, bệnh nặng một hồi. Các ngươi ở nơi đó đãi một vòng, không chết nguyên nhân chỉ có một."

"Cái gì nguyên nhân?"

"Có lợi hại hơn đồ vật nhìn chăm chú các ngươi."

Đột nhập này tới thanh âm sáp nhập Trần Dương mấy người nói chuyện phiếm trung, mấy người tìm theo tiếng vọng đi qua, chỉ thấy cửa nhà che bóng đứng hai người. Mở miệng nói chuyện chính là trong đó một cái.

Phùng xa kinh hô một tiếng: "Khấu thiên sư, Độ thiên sư, các ngươi trở lại?"

Độ thiên sư?

Trần Dương xem qua đi, phát hiện là hai cái tướng mạo đường đường, thân hình cao lớn thanh niên, người trước nhìn qua hào hoa phong nhã nhưng có chút hiện nay vô trần, nhưng thấy là cái thiên chi kiêu tử.

Người nọ là Khấu thiên sư.

Đi ở mặt sau thanh niên, thân cao so chi Khấu thiên sư cao nửa cái đầu. Trầm ổn lãnh đạm, đây là Độ thiên sư.

Họ Độ a. . . Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là nhất trương xa lạ mặt. Nghĩ cũng biết, vị khác trượng phu là quỷ kém, sẽ không tại dương gian hiện thế, vẫn là lấy thiên sư thân phận.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi đến Trần Dương trước mặt, ánh mắt trước dừng ở cái hông của hắn, không thấy được thụ lục lệnh bài. Sau đó rơi xuống Mao Tiểu Lị trên người, nhìn đến Đô công lục lục phẩm thiên sư bài tử, mày nhăn lại đến, mặt lộ vẻ không vui.

"Khấu Tuyên Linh. Tam phẩm thiên sư." Hắn xuất ra một khối bài tử, bài tử thượng điêu khắc 《 Thượng thanh Tam động ngũ lôi Kinh Lục 》, treo huyền sắc bông.

Xem hắn tướng mạo, không xuất ba mươi. Thiên sư giới trung thăng cấp thăng thụ cũng không dễ dàng, càng lên cao càng khó lấy thăng cấp. Không chỉ yêu cầu đạo hạnh công đức đầy đủ tài năng thêm thăng, hơn nữa có thời gian hạn chế. Thiên sư giới quy định từ Đô công thăng Minh uy cần thỏa mãn ba năm thời gian, hướng thượng là tám năm, lại hướng thượng là mười hai năm. Từ nay về sau, nếu vô công đức không đến lên chức.

Thay lời khác nói, nếu muốn lên tới tam phẩm thiên sư ít nhất yêu cầu tiêu phí mười sáu năm thời gian. Khấu Tuyên Linh còn trẻ như vậy, chỉ có thể thuyết minh hắn từ tiểu bắt đầu học đạo thuật, còn phải là thiên phú trác tuyệt tài năng chỉ hoa mười sáu năm thời gian lên chức tới Ngũ lôi lục.

Sau lại Mao Tiểu Lị chi khẩu, Trần Dương mới biết được nguyên lai Khấu Tuyên Linh là phía bắc Thiên Sư Đạo truyền nhân. Ngụy Tấn thời kì, Thiên Sư Đạo phát triển vi nam, Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo hai cái lưu phái, trong đó Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo tổ sư liền họ khấu.

"Trần Dương."

Mao Tiểu Lị theo sát sau đó: "Mao Sơn phái đệ 23 đại đệ tử Mao Tiểu Lị."

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh hiên môi không tiếng động miệt thị cười một chút, không lại phản ứng Mao Tiểu Lị. Trần Dương nhanh tay lẹ mắt giữ chặt nổi giận Mao Tiểu Lị, tại nàng bên tai nhẹ giọng nhắc tới: "1000 vạn!"

Mao Tiểu Lị hít sâu, "Đối, 1000 vạn. Ta lại như thế nào cùng không phải người đồ vật sinh khí, cũng không có thể cùng 1000 vạn sinh khí a."

"Các ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi ý kiến.

Mao Tiểu Lị mỉm cười: "Không, chính là đang thương lượng như thế nào cùng súc sinh câu thông?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Súc sinh nói ai?"

"Ai ứng liền nói ai — "

"Tiểu Lị!"

Trần Dương còn chưa mở miệng quát lớn, liền nghe kia Độ thiên sư đột nhiên mở miệng: "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài sắp xếp tra một vòng, phát hiện điểm đồ vật. Nếu các ngươi cũng có phát hiện, chúng ta không ngại đồng thời thương lượng."

Trần Dương còn không có kịp phản ứng, liền phát hiện Độ thiên sư đi đến trước mặt hắn. Nhìn không chớp mắt, lãnh đạm trầm ổn, Trần Dương cùng hắn nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, nắm Mao Tiểu Lị tay tựa hồ bị chước nóng một chút, nhanh chóng thu hồi đến.

Độ thiên sư đi qua, hắn cùng Mao Tiểu Lị liền hướng hai bên tách ra, không lại tới gần. Bởi vì Độ thiên sư mới vừa ngồi xuống liền đối với Trần Dương nói rằng: "Độ Bắc."

Trần Dương nhấp nhấp môi, ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn.

Hắn bên này vị trí không nhiều như vậy, hai đại nam nhân ngồi xuống liền không vị trí. Khấu Tuyên Linh ngồi ở đối trắc, Mao Tiểu Lị chán ghét hắn, ngồi xuống xa một chút cá nhân y.

Cát Thanh nói rằng: "Nguyên lai các ngươi đều không biết."

"Cát tiểu thư yên tâm, chúng ta đều là chuyên nghiệp thiên sư." Trần Dương nói xong, nhìn về phía bên cạnh Độ Bắc.

Độ Bắc: "Ân."

"Hảo đi, vừa rồi các ngươi nói có lợi hại hơn đồ vật nhìn chăm chú chúng ta là có ý gì?"

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Bắc, người sau rũ mắt, không có muốn chủ động mở miệng giải thích ý tứ. Vì thế Trần Dương nói rằng: "Mặt chữ thượng ý tứ, vài thứ kia không có đúng lúc hại chết các ngươi, phải là mưu đồ càng nhiều."

Phùng xa sửng sốt một chút: "Mưu đồ cái gì? Ý là nói lợi dụng chúng ta đi mưu đồ càng nhiều sao?"

"Đối."

"Chúng ta có cái gì có thể bị mưu đồ ?"

"Các ngươi thân phận."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Nếu vài thứ kia phủ thêm các ngươi da, giả trang các ngươi, lợi dụng nhà của các ngươi thế cùng nhân mạch tại giết người xong sau đó, có thể càng vì phương tiện che dấu thân phận không bị quốc gia cùng thiên sư phát hiện."

Yêu tà hại nhân, nhất định sẽ lưu lại dấu vết để lại.

Phùng xa đám người thân phận chính là yêu tà che dấu chính mình bùa hộ mệnh.

Vẫn luôn không mở miệng Vi Xương Bình nói rằng: "Kia Lộ Nam vì cái gì bị chết thảm như vậy?"

Cát Thanh cùng phùng xa kịp phản ứng, đúng vậy, nếu muốn lợi dụng thân phận của bọn họ, vì cái gì dùng như vậy tàn nhẫn phương pháp giết Lộ Nam.

"Da không thấy."

Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh đạm mạc trần thuật cái này bị bọn họ xem nhẹ mấu chốt điểm.

Trước mặt ba người đồng loạt rùng mình một cái, vài thứ kia muốn lợi dụng thân phận của bọn họ, khẳng định yêu cầu lột hạ người của bọn họ da bộ tại trên người mình. Chỉ sợ bọn họ ban đầu đánh chính là giả trang Lộ Nam tới gần bọn họ chủ ý, chỉ tiếc bọn họ còn chưa kịp xử lý Lộ Nam thi thể, trước hết bị phát hiện .

Nếu Lộ Nam thi thể không có bị phát hiện, vậy bọn họ chẳng phải là mỗi ngày cùng vừa không biết cái gì tà môn ngoạn ý cùng xuất nhập?

"Kia, vậy bây giờ. . . Vài thứ kia đi theo chúng ta, từ Mật Vân quỷ trạch dọn đến Hào Uyển ? Có phải hay không cũng phủ thêm tầng người da, căn bản phát hiện không ?"

"Này hai tuần lễ nội, khu biệt thự không là phát sinh nổi lên bốn phía án mạng sao?"

Thay lời khác nói, có ít nhất tứ chỉ yêu tà lẻn vào khu biệt thự, đối bọn họ như hổ rình mồi.

"Bọn họ ngụy trang thành người nào?"

"Không biết." Trần Dương thản nhiên nói: "Thi thể bị hủy đến thực nghiêm trọng, liền tính nghiệm DNA cũng thực khó tại vài thứ kia động thủ trước điều tra ra. Bởi vì vài thứ kia sống rất nhiều năm. . . Ít nhất so với chúng ta muốn trường, giết rất nhiều người. Có chút căn bản không bị phát hiện, phủ thêm người da sau, ngươi nhận không ra. Người da có thể thu liễm tà khí."

Cư nhiên còn có thể tùy ý cắt bộ đồ.

"Này yêu tà quả thực vô địch ." Cát Thanh phun tào

Phùng xa: "Thật là như thế nào bắt đến vài thứ kia?"

"Trước tìm ra." Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên xen mồm.

"Làm sao tìm được?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Dẫn đến."

Phùng xa mấy người vừa định hỏi như thế nào dẫn, đã thấy trước mắt bốn vị thiên sư đều bình tĩnh nhìn bọn họ. Ngầm hiểu, kinh tủng nhảy dựng lên: "Không thể nào? Muốn chúng ta đi dẫn?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh buông tay: "Yêu tà mục tiêu là các ngươi, từ các ngươi đi dẫn đến làm ít công nhiều."

"Vì cái gì không là các ngươi?"

"Muốn là chúng ta có thể dẫn đến, còn cần các ngươi xuất hiện?" Khấu Tuyên Linh lãnh hạ mặt: "Tốc chiến tốc thắng đi. Muốn là các ngươi không nguyện ý chúng ta cũng không có biện pháp, liền như vậy tha đi xuống. Ủy thác đã đến giờ, chúng ta liền sẽ đi."

Đương nhiên 1000 vạn tiền đặt cọc sẽ không lui. Ai làm cố chủ không phối hợp? Đây là tổng bộ phục vụ thái độ, thủ đoạn cường ngạnh, thái độ lạnh lùng. Mời ta tiếp đơn, đi. Cố chủ đến phối hợp, không phối hợp bọn họ chính là yêu có làm hay không tiền chiếu thu thái độ.

Cứ như vậy, vẫn có rất nhiều người nâng tiền cầu tổng bộ tiếp đơn.

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị hâm mộ đến ánh mắt phiếm hồng.

Chương 11: Y hạ khô lâu 04

Phùng xa mấy người phẫn nộ, nhưng cũng không có can đảm phản bác Khấu Tuyên Linh nói.

Dù sao sự tình là bọn hắn gây ra , vài thứ kia mục tiêu cũng tại cho bọn hắn, từ bọn họ đi dẫn lại thích hợp bất quá.

"Kia. . . Muốn làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương: "Cái gì đều không cần làm, cứ theo lẽ thường sinh hoạt liền đi."

Phùng xa ba người không rõ lí do.

Trần Dương giải thích: "Yêu tà đã xuất hiện tại các ngươi chung quanh, nếu nhìn chăm chú các ngươi, liền sẽ lấy các loại thân phận theo các ngươi tiếp xúc. Bởi vì bọn họ yêu cầu hiểu biết các ngươi sinh hoạt thói quen cùng với giao tế tình huống. Các ngươi chỉ cần tại đây vài ngày nhiều chú ý theo các ngươi kết giao người, yêu tà liền xen lẫn trong bên trong."

Cát Thanh: "Nếu xuất hiện người xa lạ, chúng ta cũng không nhận ra được a. Lại nói , muốn là yêu tà hại chúng ta, làm như thế nào?"

"Tiểu Lị?"

Mao Tiểu Lị từ trong túi tiền xuất ra tứ trương bùa, đưa cho hắn nhóm: "Yêu tà ác quỷ đều sợ lôi hỏa, chỉ cần là yêu tà gặp phải này đạo Ngũ lôi phù đều sẽ e ngại hiện hình, đem Ngũ lôi phù ném tới yêu tà trên người, có thể bảo các ngươi một mạng."

"Sau đó đâu?"

"Nhanh chóng chạy."

". . ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghĩ nghĩ, lại bỏ thêm một câu: "Nhớ rõ kêu cứu mạng."

Cát Thanh: "Các ngươi không bên người bảo hộ chúng ta?"

"Kia còn cần các ngươi dẫn tới sao?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi lại.

Ba người không biết phải nói lại cái gì, việc này liền như vậy định ra đến. Trần Dương bốn người cũng tại biệt thự đặt chân, phân phối gian phòng thời điểm phát hiện thiếu một gian. Tổng cộng là tám người, chỉ có thất gian phòng.

Phùng xa hy vọng Cát Thanh có thể cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời trụ, hai người đồng thời cự tuyệt.

Cát Thanh hướng phía Trần Dương nói rằng: "Trần đại sư theo ta trụ, ta liền vui lòng."

Mao Tiểu Lị giơ chân, che ở Trần Dương trước mặt, thề sống chết bảo vệ cục trưởng trong sạch. Lúc này, Độ Bắc đi ra nói rằng: "Hắn theo ta trụ một gian phòng."

Nói xong, hắn mắt nhìn Trần Dương, sau đó xoay người đi vào gian phòng.

Trần Dương: "Kia liền nói như vậy định rồi. Ta đi vào trước cất kỹ đồ vật, giữa trưa trở ra."

Chỉ cần cục trưởng bảo vệ trong sạch, Mao Tiểu Lị ý kiến gì đều không có. Nhanh chóng chạy tới chọn gian phòng cất kỹ hành lý.

Trên hành lang còn lại người đều tán đi, duy độc Khấu Tuyên Linh, tuy rằng mặt không khác thường, kì thực nội tâm gợn sóng đột nhiên phát sinh.

Vừa mới đó là trầm mặc ít lời, nghiêm túc lãnh đạm, thiên sư giới trung có tiếng nhất không dễ ở chung Độ cục trưởng sao? Cư nhiên chủ động mời người cùng ở? Hắn bản thân tại làm việc cục tổng bộ chiếm đoạt chỉnh chỉnh một tầng lầu, đến nay đều không người bước trên đi một bước!

Môn vừa mới đóng lại, xa lạ khí tức từ đỉnh đầu thượng bao phủ xuống dưới. Trần Dương nắm môn đem tay nhất đốn, nhướng mày, quay đầu lại nhìn đến Độ Bắc liền đứng ở phía sau hắn, thần sắc đạm mạc theo dõi hắn.

Hai người khoảng cách quá gần.

Trần Dương đóng cửa lại, về phía sau lui một bước, ngửa đầu vọng hắn, nói rằng: "Biến trở về đi."

Độ Bắc biểu tình không thay đổi: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Trần Dương ôm cánh tay: "Ý tứ liền nói, nếu không biến về ta quen thuộc bộ dáng cùng khí tức, không chuẩn ôm ta."

"Phát hiện ?"

"Ngươi ý bảo đến thực rõ ràng ."

Sóc vi Bắc, Độ Bắc tức vi Độ Sóc, rõ ràng nói cho hắn biết .

"Dương Dương thật thông minh." Độ Sóc khôi phục trở thành sự thật thực bộ dáng, tuấn mỹ đạm mạc, tôn quý không thể địch nổi.

"Thiếu nói sang chuyện khác, ngươi như thế nào biến thành tổng bộ thiên sư ?"

"Địa phủ cùng người gian có một cái hợp tác hạng mục, từ hai mươi năm trước mà bắt đầu . Ta tự tin vào chính mình, dùng tên giả Độ Bắc, tại Đại Phúc làm việc cục tổng bộ công tác ba năm."

"Ngươi như thế nào không theo ta giảng quá?"

Bọn họ kết hôn sáu năm, Độ Sóc cư nhiên còn có chuyện giấu hắn. Còn giấu diếm ba năm, Trần Dương bất mãn.

"Ta nói rồi, ngươi không nghe."

Trần Dương hồ nghi: "Có sao?"

Độ Sóc gật đầu: "Ba năm trước đây mới vừa tiền nhiệm, ta nói rồi. Chính là lúc ấy ngươi lực chú ý đều đặt ở một đám dương mặt trên."

Một đám dương? Ba năm trước đây?

Trần Dương chột dạ khụ khụ, lúc ấy hắn trầm mê với kia bộ danh sản phẩm trong nước anime, một đám dương cùng hai chỉ lang nắm nắm phóng phóng tổng cộng năm trăm ba mươi tập tất cả đều truy hoàn.

Này không thể trách hắn, đó là hắn tiếp xúc đệ nhất bộ anime. Phải biết, mười sáu tuổi trước hắn, bận với mạng sống cùng học tập thuật pháp. Mười sáu tuổi sau đó hắn, thì bận với đem trước hạ xuống học tập bổ đứng lên. Bởi vì lúc ấy khoảng cách cao khảo chỉ còn lại có hai năm, hắn nhất định đem sở hữu tri thức đều bổ đứng lên.

May mắn còn có Độ Sóc giúp hắn học bổ túc công khóa.

Tại lên đại học trước, chỉ nhìn quá lão bản tây du. Lên đại học sau đó vi truy kia bộ danh sản phẩm trong nước anime, còn sa đọa thật dài một đoạn thời gian. Bối Độ Sóc trộm thức đêm, nhiều lần quên nấu cơm, liên cho hắn phùng quần áo đều hoa nửa năm thời gian mới hoàn thành.

Không sai, nấu cơm phùng quần áo. Đây là Trần Tiểu Dương từ tiểu đi học sẽ kỹ năng, tài nghệ thuần thục. Sau lại kết hôn, cũng không hạ xuống này kỹ năng.

"Nghĩ tới?"

Trần Dương cúi đầu, nắm Độ Sóc ống tay áo quơ quơ: "Ta quên."

Độ Sóc đưa tay, đè nén Trần Dương sau cổ, cùng bắt lấy tiểu con mồi nhất dạng.

"Cho nên, phân kia nhậm chức công văn là ngươi cho ta ?"

"Ân."

"Kia trách không được ngươi không cần ta kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình. . . Ngươi có tiền lương sao?"

". . . Không."

Toàn bộ địa phủ đều là hắn , Đại Phúc làm việc cục cũng là địa phủ cùng người gian hợp tác hạng mục. Nói thật, sống mấy ngàn năm bắc âm Phong Đô Đại Đế còn thật không lấy quá tiền lương.

Trần Dương bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Ngươi tại kiếm công đức."

Độ Sóc trầm mặc, đại khái cũng có thể nói như vậy.

Tuy rằng này công đức với hắn mà nói, kỳ thật như muối bỏ biển, không đủ nhắc tới.

"Còn có thể thích ứng sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Đại khái là theo Vu gia gia học hai năm thuật pháp, có thể thoải mái đối phó giống nhau lệ quỷ tai hoạ. Mặt khác, với ngươi kết hôn sau, ta cũng coi như nửa cái âm phủ người, tai hoạ không lại phụ thân. Hơn nữa phần này công tác kiếm tiền tương đối dễ dàng."

"Nếu gặp được nguy hiểm làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương nháy mắt mấy cái, ôm Độ Sóc, dựa sát vào nhau tiến trong lòng ngực của hắn nói rằng: "Độ ca, ông nội của ta, ba mẹ đều là vi ta mới bị tai hoạ lệ quỷ hại chết, đến chết đều không có buông tha ta. Còn có Vu gia gia, vi ta vi thiên nghịch mệnh giúp ta kết âm thân, sau lại ngươi lại ngày đêm thủ ở bên cạnh ta, đều là vì để cho ta sống đi xuống. Ta khẳng định tiếc mệnh , muốn là có nguy hiểm, đệ nhất thời gian bỏ chạy."

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo cổ của hắn: "Nhớ kỹ điểm ấy liền hảo. Mạng của ngươi quan trọng nhất."

"Ân." Trần Dương mỹ tư tư nói: "Lại không tốt, ta còn có thể gọi ngươi đến đi."

Độ Sóc cười khẽ thanh: "Quỷ linh tinh."

"Đối , các ngươi đi ra ngoài có phát hiện cái gì?"

"Trước nói một chút ngươi phát hiện."

"Hiện tại ta hoàn toàn có thể xác định, đích thật là yêu tà quấy phá. Hại nhân thủ pháp hung tàn, lột hạ nhân da, gặm thực huyết nhục, phải là phủ thêm người da cũng đi ăn thịt người tinh huyết tu thành hình người chiêu số." Trần Dương nghiêm túc cân nhắc: "Hơn nữa, chỉ sợ không chỉ một chỉ yêu tà. Chính là, thượng không xác định rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy thành tinh."

Độ Sóc: "Ân. Trừ cái này ra đâu?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày, thần sắc có chút do dự: "Ta không biết. . . Ta có chút lo lắng những cái đó yêu tà hoạn quỷ."

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Mật Vân quỷ trạch bốn phía đủ loại cổ hòe, quỷ y hòe mà sinh. Tại kia loại dưới tình huống, thực khó bảo toàn chứng yêu tà sẽ không hoạn quỷ."

Tám chín phần mười, hoạn quỷ .

Độ Sóc trong mắt lộ ra tán thưởng: "Không tồi. Chỉ là nhìn tư liệu, nghe khẩu thuật có thể đoán được nơi này, Dương Dương thật thông minh."

Trần Dương sớm thói quen hắn dùng khen tiểu hài tử phương thức khen chính mình, tuy rằng nam nhân này là hắn trượng phu, nhưng thực tế cao tuổi có thể là hắn hảo vài lần. Như vậy tưởng tượng, ngẫu nhiên bị trở thành tiểu hài tử đối đãi cũng không có gì không hợp cảm.

"Vậy ngươi cũng nói ngươi phát hiện cái gì?"

"Chúng ta đi chơi đoán một cái trò chơi."

Trần Dương nhắc tới hứng thú, trò chơi này trước kia thường chơi, mỗi lần hắn thắng có thể đạt được phong phú phần thưởng."Như thế nào chơi? Có hay không quy tắc?"

"Không có gì quy tắc. Trong vòng 3 ngày, căn cứ gợi ý tìm ra sở hữu yêu tà, đoán ra yêu tà nguyên hình, liền tính ngươi thắng."

"Gợi ý đâu?"

"Quỷ Hòe."

"Không có?"

"Một ngày một cái gợi ý. Đây là hôm nay gợi ý." Độ Sóc cười nhìn hắn.

Trần Dương bĩu môi: "Keo kiệt."

Tuy nói hòe vi mộc trung chi quỷ, kỳ thật đều không phải là sở hữu hòe thụ đều sống ở cô hồn dã quỷ. Tại phía bắc, hòe vi tổ tông chi hồn sống ở chỗ, có che chở hậu thế thuyết pháp. Quỷ Hòe thì tương phản, sống ở du hồn dã quỷ, một khi nên trò trống, khủng tai hại người chi nguy.

Cái gọi là Quỷ Hòe, tức hòe thụ trên người trường xuất coi như đầu lâu nhọt. Chờ đến nhọt vỡ ra, sinh ra ngũ quan bộ dáng, chính là hòe thụ cùng quỷ trở thành nhất thể, tu thành khí hậu trở thành Quỷ Hòe. Lúc này, liền có hại nhân năng lực.

Nhất định muốn thỉnh thiên sư đem chi đuổi đi, nếu không sẽ nháo đến gia đình không yên.

Trần Dương vuốt cằm, hay là Hào Uyển khu biệt thự loại có Quỷ Hòe?

Nếu yêu tà hoạn quỷ, như vậy trong đình viện loại có Quỷ Hòe đúng là bình thường. Này cái thứ nhất gợi ý cư nhiên như vậy rõ ràng?

"Ngươi. . . Không trá ta?"

Độ Sóc cười đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, ôm chặt nói rằng: "Ngày đầu tiên phúc lợi."

"Ngày mai còn gì nữa không?"

"Biệt lòng tham."

Trần Dương bĩu môi, như có điều suy nghĩ.

Chính là không đợi đến hắn may mắn, liền phát hiện Hào Uyển biệt thự đủ loại hòe thụ, thậm chí có một mảnh hòe rừng cây. Trần Dương quên, phía bắc không thể so phía nam, không nói phong thuỷ. Đơn từ địa lý hoàn cảnh đến nói, phía bắc liền so phía nam càng dễ dàng loại sống hòe thụ.

Phía nam cho rằng hòe thụ là mộc trung chi quỷ, rất âm tà. Phía bắc thì cho rằng hòe thụ là tổ tông ngủ yên nơi, có thể che chở con cháu hộ gia đình. Thấy hòe như thấy công khanh. Bởi vậy phía bắc loại hòe không là kiện hiếm lạ sự, vừa mới Hào Uyển biệt thự khai phá thương rất thích hòe thụ, liền loại rất nhiều hòe thụ.

Điều này cũng tốt, muốn tại thượng trăm khỏa hòe thụ trung tìm ra trưởng nhọt Quỷ Hòe, khó khăn cấp bậc lên cao.

Trần Dương đối Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Gian trá."

Trần Dương nói cho Mao Tiểu Lị chú ý Quỷ Hòe, phùng xa đám người ngược lại là thường xuyên bị đuổi ra biệt thự, tại khu trong đi bộ hấp dẫn yêu tà. Bất quá đi ra ngoài đi bộ một ngày, cũng không có gì thu hoạch.

Ngược lại là Vi Xương Bình, trở về cao hứng nhiều lắm ăn chén cơm.

Trần Dương vừa hỏi, Cát Thanh nói rằng: "Mới vừa nhận thức cái mỹ nữ, adrenalin quá thừa."

"Mỹ nữ?"

Vi Xương Bình nhếch miệng cười: "Tặc xinh đẹp, dáng người nhất lưu. Mới vừa đưa đến không lâu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lười biếng hỏi: "Ngươi không sợ đó là yêu tà giả trang?"

"Không thể đi." Vi Xương Bình lộ ra do dự cự tuyệt biểu tình: "Nàng rất xinh đẹp."

"Càng xinh đẹp, càng tà môn, càng có thể ôm lấy ngươi loại người này."

Vi Xương Bình hoàn toàn bị dọa đến, cái gì kiều diễm tâm tư cũng bị mất.

Trần Dương lắc đầu, không nhắc nhở Vi Xương Bình nếu như thật là yêu tà, ngũ lôi bùa đã sớm phát động . Bất quá dọa một cái cũng hảo, miễn cho đến lúc đó thật trung mỹ nhân kế.

Chương 12: Y hạ khô lâu 05

Trần Dương chẩm Độ Sóc cánh tay ngủ, mãnh liệt từ ngủ say trung bừng tỉnh.

Mở to mắt, đầu giường đăng ngọn đèn đủ để cho hắn thấy rõ đồng hồ báo thức thời gian, 12: 23 phân.

Hắn ngồi dậy phủ thêm áo khoác xuống giường, mặc vào dép lê. Độ Sóc tại hắn đứng dậy thời điểm cũng tỉnh, không có hỏi một câu cũng đi theo xuống giường, mặc vào dép lê.

"Ngươi cũng cảm giác đến ?" Trần Dương hỏi Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Đi xem."

"Ân."

Mở cửa, ra khỏi phòng, phát hiện Khấu Tuyên Linh cầm trong tay một cái bàn tay đại la bàn, mở ra cửa phòng, nhìn đến bọn họ. Đầu tiên là cung kính hướng Độ Sóc gật gật đầu, muốn nói lại thôi. Sau đó nhìn về phía Trần Dương, "Ngươi cũng phát hiện không đối?"

Trần Dương là dựa vào cảm giác, không là dựa công cụ. Bất quá vào lúc này bất tiện cố ý thuyết minh, chính là hàm hồ gật gật đầu. Sau đó ba người xuất phát, hướng phía phía trước đi. Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi ở mặt sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là dựa theo la bàn thượng kim đồng hồ phương hướng đi.

Mới vừa thượng lầu ba, mãnh liệt nghe được một tiếng thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết, cắt qua biệt thự nửa đêm yên lặng. Trần Dương dừng một chút, nhanh hơn tốc độ chạy đứng lên, Khấu Tuyên Linh sớm đã thu hồi la bàn hướng thanh âm phát ra trong phòng chạy tới.

Khấu Tuyên Linh xông vào trước nhất mặt một cước giữ cửa đá văng ra, cửa vừa mở ra, Trần Dương nhướng mày.

Hảo nùng quỷ khí!

Cơ hồ ngưng kết thành bạch sương, nhìn thấy sinh khí liền mãnh liệt mà đến, giương nanh múa vuốt tự thành lệ quỷ hình dạng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ném ra nhất trương bùa, dán tại trần nhà phòng lương thượng, tay phải bốc lên một cái thủ thế: "Thiên địa huyền tông vạn khí bản căn, kim quang tốc hiện phúc hộ chân nhân, vội vàng như ngọc hoàng vinh dự đón tiếp pháp lệnh."

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, phòng lương thượng bùa phát ra một đạo kim quang, phá vỡ âm trầm quỷ khí, tụ lại sinh khí, sử gian phòng không lại âm lãnh.

Khấu Tuyên Linh niệm chính là đạo gia Kim Quang Chú, có trừ tà, tăng dương địch âm cùng với chống đỡ tà khí nhập thể công hiệu. Sử dụng Kim Quang Chú đuổi đi gian phòng quỷ khí thích hợp nhất bất quá.

Bởi vì tiếng kêu thảm thiết rất sấm người thê lương, đem biệt thự nội người đều đánh thức . Bất quá trong chốc lát, phùng xa, Cát Thanh mấy người đều tới rồi. Mao Tiểu Lị so với bọn hắn khoái một bước, mà còn cũng cảm giác đến quỷ khí, kinh ngạc không thôi.

"Như thế nào sẽ có như vậy âm trầm quỷ khí?"

Đại bộ phận thiên sư cũng không dễ dàng trực tiếp cảm giác đến quỷ khí cùng âm khí, một khi không dựa công cụ cũng cảm giác được, thuyết minh âm khí cùng quỷ khí đã dày đặc đến không thể không dùng phù chú đuổi đi địa phương bước.

Phùng xa ba người cảm giác không đến quỷ khí, nhưng ở bước vào gian phòng sau cảm giác đến tự lòng bàn chân tâm nhảy để bụng mạch âm hàn. Làm cho bọn họ không thể không rùng mình một cái, "Như thế nào, sao lại như vậy lãnh? Nhậm Lâm là đem điều hòa chạy đến linh độ đi."

Nhậm Lâm chính là đệ tứ người, ban ngày trong nhìn thấy Trần Dương bọn họ chưa cho hoà nhã sắc, sau đó bữa tối thời gian cũng không tới nhà ăn. Đây là phòng của hắn, trong phòng không có khai điều hòa.

Quỷ khí rót vào người thường thân thể, sẽ làm cho bọn họ bệnh nặng một hồi. Trần Dương quay đầu đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị, cho bọn hắn niệm một lần Kim Quang Chú."

"Đi." Mao Tiểu Lị lanh lẹ đáp ứng, sau đó đối với ba người, ngón trỏ điểm trụ bọn họ thiên linh huyệt: "Thiên địa huyền tông vạn khí bản căn, kim quang tốc hiện phúc hộ chân nhân, vội vàng như ngọc hoàng vinh dự đón tiếp pháp lệnh."

Phùng xa ba người lập tức cảm thấy linh đài thanh minh, âm lãnh rút đi, ấm áp từ từ mạn thượng tứ chi toàn thân. Nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị đám người ánh mắt, nhiều ti kính sợ. Trước đây, bọn họ chưa từng tiếp xúc qua thiên sư, cũng không gặp Trần Dương đám người phát uy, thái độ không khỏi tùy ý. Hiện giờ Mao Tiểu Lị tiểu bộc lộ tài năng, ngược lại là uy hiếp bọn họ.

Nhất rõ ràng chính là Cát Thanh, hiện nay nàng trong lòng rất hối hận. Nhìn phòng trong tình hình, rõ ràng có bẩn đồ vật, nếu nàng đáp ứng cùng Mao Tiểu Lị một cái ốc, có nàng che chở thì sợ gì?

Phùng xa: "Đây là Nhậm Lâm gian phòng, chẳng lẽ Nhậm Lâm đã xảy ra chuyện?"

"Tám chín phần mười." Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm cửa phòng tắm, đi qua mở ra cửa phòng tắm. Bình tĩnh nhìn thoáng qua sau bước đi khai, trở lại Độ Sóc bên người. Hơi hơi khuynh đầu, đối với phùng xa bọn họ nói: "Đã chết, các ngươi muốn đi qua nhìn sao?"

Phùng xa ba người sắc mặt kịch biến, trắng bệch vô cùng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đi vào nhìn một vòng, cũng đi ra, sắc mặt đều không dễ nhìn lắm, ẩn ẩn có chút chán ghét cùng không kiên nhẫn.

Cát Thanh không dám đi qua nhìn, Vi Xương Bình cùng phùng xa đi vào nhìn thoáng qua, hộc đi ra.

Bọn họ tại bồn tắm lớn trong nhìn thấy cả người trần trụi Nhậm Lâm thi thể, phòng tắm phun tung toé máu loãng, bồn tắm lớn trong tất cả đều là máu loãng. Nhậm Lâm liền ngâm tại máu loãng trong, ngửa đầu miệng há to ba, miệng cùng lỗ mũi tắc che mặt điều, mặt bộ vặn vẹo, tựa hồ nhìn thấy cái gì khủng bố đồ vật. Ánh mắt một cái bị đào ra, tìm không thấy. Toàn thân trần trụi, từ cổ trở xuống làn da đều bị vạch trần, lộ ra huyết nhục.

Đại khái cái này có thể giải thích vì cái gì mãn bồn tắm lớn trong đều là máu loãng. Phòng tắm sàn nhà thượng còn có hai cái vỡ tan sứ bát, một chai dầu vừng.

Cát Thanh xem bọn hắn như vậy, lại ngửi được nùng liệt mùi máu tươi, cũng thiếu chút nhổ ra. Nàng khóc hỏi ý kiến: "Nhậm Lâm bị những cái đó yêu tà hại chết đúng không? Các ngươi không là thiên sư sao? Không là sẽ bảo hộ chúng ta sao?"

Nàng khóc lóc kể lể cũng làm cho phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, vốn là thỉnh thiên sư, cho rằng có thể giữ được tánh mạng, ai biết vẫn là chết người.

Trần Dương: "Hắn không phải là bị yêu tà hại chết."

"Đó là cái gì đồ vật hại chết Nhậm Lâm?"

"Quỷ."

"Cái, cái gì?"

"Hắn chơi chiêu quỷ trò chơi."

Ba người nhất thời chớ có lên tiếng. Bây giờ là mẫn cảm thời điểm, Nhậm Lâm cư nhiên còn dám chơi chiêu quỷ trò chơi, quả thực là ngại mệnh quá dài.

Trần Dương sắc mặt không dễ nhìn, trong mắt có thản nhiên chán ghét. Hắn chán ghét loại này lấy mệnh đi đùa người, mười sáu tuổi trước kia hắn mỗi ngày tưởng nhiều nhất sự tình là sống sót. Lớn nhất hy vọng là rời xa quỷ.

Người khác cầu còn không được đồ vật, có vài người lại không chút nào quý trọng.

Không chỉ là Trần Dương chán ghét, rất nhiều thiên sư đều chán ghét loại hành vi này. Cái này cùng cấp với tại một cái tập độc cảnh sát trước mặt, đứng cái hít độc kẻ nghiện, người khác hận không thể rời xa tiêu diệt, đã có người trăm phương nghìn kế đi tiếp xúc chỉ là vì tìm kích thích.

Bất quá bọn hắn vẫn chưa tới căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ địa phương bước, bởi vì bọn họ đại khái đoán được Nhậm Lâm chơi chiêu quỷ trò chơi mục đích. Hắn cùng Lộ Nam quan hệ tốt nhất, nghe phùng xa bọn họ nói, hình như là từ tiểu cùng lớn lên bên nhau, tình như thủ túc.

Nhậm Lâm phải là tưởng tái kiến Lộ Nam, bởi vậy chơi chiêu quỷ trò chơi. Không ngờ đưa tới muốn mạng của hắn lệ quỷ.

"Nhậm Lâm chơi cái chiêu gì quỷ trò chơi?"

"Hang trò chơi." Trần Dương liếc mắt phòng tắm phương hướng, nói rằng: "Chơi trò chơi người trần như nhộng tiến vào phòng tắm, chuẩn bị một chén mì trường thọ, một chén kê huyết cùng dầu vừng. Khái ba cái đầu, hướng mặt trong ngã vào dầu vừng, khái ba cái đầu. Lại hướng bên trong ngã vào kê huyết, khái ba cái đầu. Cuối cùng đem kê huyết ngã vào bồn tắm lớn, nằm đi vào. Là hắn có thể nhìn thấy một ít không nên xuất hiện đồ vật."

Trong lúc vô luận nghe được cái gì cũng không thể ngẩng đầu, nếu không nhìn đến cái gì bị phát hiện , hậu quả không thể hiểu hết.

Phùng xa báo cảnh, mọi người ngồi ở phòng khách chờ. Phòng khách đèn đuốc sáng trưng, đến một đội cảnh sát, là Khấu Tuyên Linh thông tri . Loại này thần quái án kiện, tới đều là xử lý quá này đó án kiện tay già đời, bởi vậy hành động tốc độ rất nhanh.

Đại đội trưởng lại đây hỏi ý kiến hay không yêu cầu đem thi thể thêm vào đặc biệt xử lý, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc rũ mắt, lực chú ý đặt ở bên cạnh người Trần Dương xanh mướt nhất dạng mười ngón thượng, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Không cần. Thông tri người nhà cho hắn làm tràng cúng bái hành lễ."

Bị quỷ hại chết người, ba hồn bảy vía sẽ bởi vì chấn kinh chạy trốn. Không biết đầu thai lộ, trừ phi làm tràng cúng bái hành lễ dẫn đường nhập luân hồi, nếu không sẽ quên tẫn tiền trần, trở thành du hồn dã quỷ, cuối cùng biến mất.

Đại đội trưởng gật đầu, tỏ vẻ bọn họ sẽ trấn an người nhà. Sau đó rời đi, cũng đem thi thể mang đi.

Trần Dương rũ mắt, lâm vào trầm tư.

Khấu Tuyên Linh có chuyện sẽ đối Độ Sóc một mình nói, Độ Sóc mắt nhìn Trần Dương, liền đi tới góc. Khấu Tuyên Linh đuổi kịp, Mao Tiểu Lị thấy Trần Dương một mình một người liền tiến lên nói rằng: "Trần ca, ngươi là cái gì thời điểm phát hiện không đúng?"

Nàng nhớ rõ Trần Dương nói qua hắn có thể cảm giác được quỷ khí, như vậy dày đặc quỷ khí tại Trần Dương xem ra, hẳn là đã thành thực chất đi. Bất quá một tầng lầu khoảng cách, nhưng không cách nào đúng lúc đem người cứu đến.

Trần Dương đúng là đang suy tư vấn đề này, hắn nói rằng: "12 điểm 23 phân, ta nghĩ Nhậm Lâm phải là tại 12 điểm tả hữu bắt đầu chơi hang trò chơi, 12 điểm 20 phân tả hữu bị giết. Nhưng mà ta đích xác không có thể nhận thấy được quỷ khí, thẳng đến Nhậm Lâm tử, ta mới nhận thấy được, nhưng mà lúc này Nhậm Lâm gọi về tới đồ vật đã chạy ."

"Thay lời khác nói, vật kia có thể che trụ quỷ khí?" Mao Tiểu Lị đảo hút khẩu lương khí.

Quỷ khí, âm khí giống nhau không thể che, đại bộ phận người cũng phát hiện không đến. Nhưng như cũ có bộ phận người có thể cảm giác đến, thiên sư giới mỗ ta khí cụ cũng có thể thu thập đến quỷ khí cùng âm khí, nhưng mà quỷ khí, âm khí kỳ thật có thể che.

Có chút quỷ tu, tu công đức đi chính đồ, có thể dấu quỷ khí cùng âm khí. Còn có một khác bộ phận quỷ, lại là dựa vật che. Trong đó nhất tầm thường phương thức chính là phụ thân với âm khí trọng vật thể thượng, thí dụ như bờ sông liễu, trong đình hòe chờ.

Bờ sông liễu, trong đình hòe vốn là âm khí trọng, người đứng dưới tàng cây phụ lấy thuật pháp có thể dấu nhân khí. Quỷ phụ thân với thụ thân, cũng có thể che lấp sở hửu quỷ khí cùng âm khí.

Trần Dương tư cùng Độ Sóc nói qua Quỷ Hòe, Nhậm Lâm triệu hồi ra tới đồ vật, không là Lộ Nam, thực đại khả năng tính là Quỷ Hòe.

Chỉ có như vậy, hắn mới vô pháp đúng lúc nhận thấy được quỷ khí cùng âm khí tồn tại.

"Thật sự có Quỷ Hòe sao?" Mao Tiểu Lị ban ngày tìm một buổi chiều, căn bản không tìm được trường xuất nhọt Quỷ Hòe.

"Hừng đông sau lại đi tìm xem đi. Ban ngày không là chỉ tìm rừng cây, còn có mấy nhà loại tại đình viện trong hòe thụ không tìm sao?"

"Ai, ta biết . Lần này sự kiện quả nhiên khó làm."

Mới đến một ngày, liền ra một cái mạng người.

Bốn thiên sư, hai cái tam phẩm thiên sư tại, cũng dám hung hăng ngang ngược đến đây. Có thể muốn gặp trước kia giết bao nhiêu người.

Trần Dương nhìn uể oải Mao Tiểu Lị, vỗ vỗ đầu của nàng: "Giải quyết lần này sự kiện, có thể bắt được 1000 vạn, còn có thể tích góp từng tí một công đức. Nói không chừng có thể làm cho ngươi thăng thụ Minh uy lục, trở thành ngũ phẩm thiên sư."

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt lập tức sáng lên: "Hy vọng như thế."

Nàng đã tại Đô công lục lục phẩm giai dừng lại tứ năm, cũng đã thỏa mãn Đô công thăng Minh uy ba năm kỳ hạn yêu cầu, lại vẫn không thể thăng lục.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Mao Tiểu Lị đảo coi như nhiệt tình mười phần. Chờ đến Cát Thanh bởi vì sợ hãi, lại đây cùng nàng kỳ hảo, yêu cầu cùng ngủ một ốc thời điểm, lòng tràn đầy mãn não đều là 1000 vạn cùng thăng thụ Minh uy lục Mao Tiểu Lị không nói hai lời, đáp ứng .

Phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình thấy thế, phá lệ ghen tị. Vì thế hắn nhóm đưa ánh mắt đầu hướng Trần Dương, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta có ở chung người."

Bọn họ nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, bị kia ánh mắt thản nhiên đảo qua, trong lòng chỉ dư kính sợ, đâu còn dám yêu cầu ở chung?

Vì thế, chỉ còn lại có Khấu Tuyên Linh.

Vũ trụ thẳng nam · Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta không hề gì, các ngươi không để ý liền đi."

"Không để ý không để ý, hoàn toàn không để ý."

Nhưng mà rất nhanh, bọn họ liền để ý .

Chương 13: Y hạ khô lâu 06

Thiên khoái lượng thời điểm, mọi người từng người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Trần Dương tiến gian phòng, liền giữ chặt khôi phục nguyên bản bộ dáng Độ Sóc: "Ngươi cũng không nhận thấy được quỷ khí sao?"

Kỳ thật bờ sông liễu, trong đình hòe chờ vật che dấu quỷ khí, quả thật có thể đã lừa gạt phổ thông quỷ sai. Hắn cũng bất quá là muốn hỏi lại một chút, trong lòng hảo có một cái đế, xác định yêu tà sâu cạn.

Độ Sóc phản thủ nắm chặt Trần Dương tay, cùng hắn mười ngón tương khấu, nói rằng: "Ta không quản dương gian sự."

"A?" Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, không hiểu nói rằng: "Quỷ Hòe, yêu tà hại nhân, hẳn là xem như âm phủ sự đi."

"Yêu tà hại nhân, là dương gian sự. Chết, mới tính âm phủ sự."

Âm dương hai giới, quy tắc phân minh. Trần Dương từ nhỏ bán chỉ chân tại âm phủ hành tẩu, tự nhiên biết này quy củ. Độ Sóc là quỷ kém, một khi xúc phạm quy củ, cũng muốn đã bị nghiêm khắc trừng phạt. Cho nên địa phủ mới có thể cùng nhân gian hợp tác, từ thiên sư nắm bộ lệ quỷ tai hoạ, tinh quái yêu tà, lại áp hướng địa phủ đăng ký thụ thẩm.

"Chiếu ngươi nói như vậy, Quỷ Hòe quấy phá, không tính âm phủ sự. . . Kia Quỷ Hòe thụ trên người nhọt thành thục ?"

Thụ trên người nhọt thành thục, tức trường xuất ngũ quan. Lúc này, phụ thân vào hòe trên cây quỷ hồn đã không thuộc về quỷ, mà thuộc loại tinh quái.

Từ quỷ thành tinh, có dấu quỷ khí, du tẩu âm dương hai giới, sớm hay muộn thành tai họa.

"Ân." Độ Sóc một phen ôm lấy Trần Dương, đem hắn đặt ở trên giường, đè nén cổ của hắn: "Đi ngủ."

"Vô tâm tư ngủ."

Độ Sóc khẽ dừng động tác, bình tĩnh nhìn hắn. Kìm động tác biến thành có một chút không một chút vuốt ve, tràn ngập ám chỉ ý tứ hàm xúc."Mệt liền ngủ được."

Trần Dương một cái bắt được tại trên cổ tác quái tay: "Trong lòng ta nghĩ những sự tình kia, vô tâm tư. Ngươi đừng làm rộn ta."

Độ Sóc xoay người trên giường, tay đường ngang Trần Dương bả vai, ngăn chặn động tác của hắn: "Trời sáng mau quá, lại không ngủ ban ngày không tinh thần, còn thế nào tìm ra yêu tà? Ngoan, ngủ đi."

"Bây giờ là ngày hôm sau , ngươi nói cho ta biết cái thứ hai mấu chốt tự là cái gì?"

Độ Sóc lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, mặt không đổi sắc, trong mắt biện không xuất ra sao tâm tình. Trần Dương không sợ hắn, đã thói quen hắn hổ giấy tính cách, không có nửa điểm cảm giác sợ hãi: "Ngươi nói cho ta biết, ta có thể ngủ được."

Sợ là nói cho hắn biết càng thêm ngủ không được, ngược lại hưng trí bừng bừng.

Độ Sóc mở miệng: "Gần đây, ta tại dương gian học một đạo chú ngữ, cảm thấy rất có ý tứ. Ngươi muốn nhìn một chút sao?"

Quỷ sai học dương gian thiên sư chú ngữ?

Trần Dương quả nhiên phân chút chú ý tại đây mặt trên, trên mặt lộ ra cảm thấy hứng thú biểu tình. Liền hỏi: "Cái dạng gì ?"

Độ Sóc tùy ý nhéo cái thủ quyết, đối với Trần Dương chuyên chú ánh mắt thì thầm: "Trí tuệ trong vắt, tâm thần an bình."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, qua một hồi lâu mới kịp phản ứng đây là ngắt đầu bỏ đuôi tịnh tâm thần nguyền rủa, có an bình tâm thần công hiệu. Với hắn mà nói, tựa như phun yên giấc phun vụ, buồn ngủ một chút nảy lên đến.

Hắn ngáp một cái, lầu bầu câu: "Ngươi trá ta." Lập tức nhắm mắt lại, ôm Độ Sóc một cái cánh tay, nặng nề ngủ đi qua.

Độ Sóc nghiêng người tiến lên, tại hắn cái trán hạ xuống một cái hôn môi: "Tịnh an lòng ninh."

Thêm vào Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lực chúc ngữ, đầy đủ làm Trần Dương vừa cảm giác vô mộng an bình, ngủ thẳng tự nhiên tỉnh.

Sáng sớm chín giờ rưỡi, Trần Dương mới đứng dậy rửa mặt xong tất sau xuống lầu, dưới lầu những người khác đã đều tỉnh dậy.

Mao Tiểu Lị chính từ từ nhắm hai mắt, hai tay chồng chéo làm cái kỳ dị thủ thế, hai cái ngón trỏ mang theo một cọng lông bút. Trước mặt là bàn ăn, trên bàn cơm bãi chu sa cùng hoàng phù. Cát Thanh ngồi ở bên cạnh chống hai má tò mò quan khán, mặt khác một bên là phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình, hai người này ghé vào trên bàn cơm, sắc mặt tái nhợt, hai mắt vô thần.

Trần Dương đến gần nghe thấy Mao Tiểu Lị miệng lẩm bẩm: ". . . Thượng thì hộ thân bảo mệnh, hạ thì phược quỷ phục tà, hết thảy chết sống giảm đạo phạt trường sinh, lập tức tuân lệnh."

Cát Thanh vừa thấy Trần Dương liền thỉnh hắn ngồi xuống ăn điểm tâm, Trần Dương nói lời cảm tạ, rớt ra ghế dựa ngồi xuống. Nhìn quanh bốn phía, không có nhìn thấy Độ Sóc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh. Nghĩ thầm rằng bọn họ đại khái là xuất môn tra án, dù sao đã trễ thế này.

"Trần đại sư, Mao tiểu thiên sư vẽ bùa vì cái gì lại xua tay thế lại nhắc tới?"

Phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình vãnh tai, cũng muốn biết nguyên nhân.

"Vẽ bùa quy củ. Vẽ bùa trước muốn tịnh thân tịnh tâm tịnh cái bàn văn chương, hạ bút trước lại là muốn chúc chỉ ngọn bút nghiễn thủy, nàng vừa rồi tại chúc bút, bây giờ là chúc thủy nguyền rủa. Thành tâm niệm xong sau đó tài năng hạ bút, liền mạch lưu loát."

"Vẽ bùa muốn như vậy phiền toái?" Cát Thanh vẻ mặt mộng: "Trong TV diễn , bút một dính chu sa, trực tiếp tại hoàng phù thượng họa có thể dùng."

"Muốn đều dễ dàng như vậy, ai cũng có thể họa. Còn dùng đến thiên sư ra tay hàng yêu phục quỷ?" Trần Dương mắt nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau mở mắt ra, bút dính chu sa, tranh sắt ngân câu, liền mạch lưu loát."Bất quá có vài người, vẽ bùa không cần như vậy phiền toái. Bút dính chu sa, nước chảy thành sông."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Thiên phú hảo. Bất luận cái gì chức nghiệp, đều có thiên tài." Trần Dương chỉ chỉ Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nàng chính là chúng ta phân cục thiên tài, trời sinh ăn chén cơm này. Người khác hao phí vài ngày thời gian tài năng họa thành nhất trương phù, nàng nửa giờ có thể họa một điệp."

Cát Thanh khẽ nhếch miệng, nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt ẩn hàm kính sợ. Đã sớm không có ngày hôm qua đối chọi gay gắt kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo, ngược lại may mắn chính mình và nàng ngủ ở một khối.

Mao Tiểu Lị lặng lẽ mở một con mắt, nhìn nhìn Trần Dương. Người sau ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, cho dù là ăn khối phun ti, cũng giống như cơm phong ẩm lộ tiên nhân.

Trần ca không hổ là đương cục trưởng nhân tài, kia nói về đến, nàng đều nhanh tin.

Trần Dương gặm hoàn bữa sáng sau, nhìn đến đối diện phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình hai người, dừng một chút nói rằng: "Các ngươi đây là rạng sáng thụ kinh hách đến bây giờ còn không có khôi phục lại sao?"

Phùng xa ngồi ngay ngắn: "Kinh hách là nguyên nhân, khổ sở cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân, còn có một nguyên nhân khác. . ." Hắn vẻ mặt khó có thể chịu đựng nhưng là cực lực miễn cưỡng chính mình không phun tào: "Khấu thiên sư, đặc biệt thành kính."

Trần Dương: "? ? ?"

Đúng lúc này, Độ Sóc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới. Người trước trực tiếp ngồi ở Trần Dương bên cạnh người, Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt kỳ quái miết Trần Dương. Khó có thể lý giải Trần Dương mị lực ở chỗ nào, có thể hấp dẫn cục trưởng nhất sửa ngày xưa lạnh lùng hình tượng.

Chẳng lẽ là đạo hạnh, thiên phú cực cao thế gia đệ tử?

Trần Dương thấy Độ Sóc lấy phun ti cùng sữa bò, liền thấp giọng hỏi: "Ngươi có thể ăn sao?"

"Có thể."

"Cư nhiên không cần làm pháp có thể trực tiếp thực dụng dương gian thực vật, đây là cái gì kỳ diệu thuật pháp?"

"Về sau lại giáo ngươi."

"Ân." Trần Dương gật đầu, sau đó hỏi: "Cái thứ hai mấu chốt tự."

Độ Sóc liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Phương."

"Sau đó đâu?"

"Không có."

"Liền một chữ? !" Trần Dương khó có thể tin: "Một chữ, ta như thế nào đón được?"

"Cho nên nói ngày hôm qua là phúc lợi."

". . ." Trần Dương tay đặt ở cái bàn dưới, trộm giữ chặt Độ Sóc góc áo: "Độ ca, ngươi lại lặng lẽ nói cho ta biết một chữ, được không? Ca, Độ ca ca, nói cho ta biết được không?"

Độ Sóc bất vi sở động, mà còn bày ra du muối không tiến thái độ: "Cùng Mật Vân quỷ trạch có quan."

Trần Dương nhãn tình sáng lên: "Ngươi tốt nhất ."

Quả nhiên là hổ giấy.

Dùng xong bữa sáng sau, phùng xa ba người bị Khấu Tuyên Linh đuổi ra môn, tại phụ cận dạo chơi hấp dẫn yêu tà chú mục. Hơn nữa Vi Xương Bình, Khấu Tuyên Linh cố ý dặn dò hắn cùng ngày hôm qua nhìn thấy xinh đẹp nhiều nữ nhân lui tới.

Vi Xương Bình kỳ quái hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi nói nàng rất xinh đẹp."

"Xinh đẹp liền có vấn đề sao?" Vi Xương Bình: "Khấu đại sư, ngài đây coi như là kỳ thị?"

"Không. Nàng khả nghi điểm ở chỗ coi trọng ngươi."

". . ."

Chẳng lẽ kỳ thị hắn liền không tính kỳ thị ?

Cát Thanh là nữ hài tử, thật sự không dám ra môn. Mao Tiểu Lị nói cho nàng không cần sợ, nàng mới vừa họa hảo mấy chục trương ngũ lôi bùa. Cát Thanh cảm kích, vươn tay muốn bắt.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nhất trương hai trăm."

Cát Thanh: ". . ."

Tuy rằng hố, nàng vẫn là mua thập trương tả hữu. Sở dĩ không có mua rất nhiều, là bởi vì phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình cũng cướp mua.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nữ sĩ hai trăm, nam sĩ năm trăm."

Vi Xương Bình bất mãn: "Ngươi đây là giới tính kỳ thị."

Nhưng cũng không có biện pháp, vẫn là muốn mua.

Trần Dương âm thầm cho Mao Tiểu Lị cổ vũ tán thưởng ánh mắt, tỏ vẻ nàng làm được không tồi. Mao Tiểu Lị thẳng thắn trong ngực, đủ lo lắng, hồi cái ánh mắt, tỏ vẻ nàng sẽ không ngừng cố gắng.

"Đối , " Trần Dương nói rằng: "Buổi chiều các ngươi trở về ngủ cái ngủ trưa, nghỉ ngơi tốt. Buổi tối lại xuất môn, dẫn yêu tà xác suất cao."

Phùng xa ba người kinh tủng, kiên quyết cự tuyệt. Trần Dương thở dài: "Chúng ta sẽ đi theo các ngươi phía sau."

Cái này, bọn họ mới miễn cưỡng an tâm.

Cát Thanh ba người xuất môn, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị trước mặt kia đôi nét mực chưa khô hoàng phù. Loạn thất bát tao, không chút nào sạch sẽ, thấy nàng đề bút rơi văn chương, dĩ nhiên là lần thứ hai họa đứng lên.

Một bên họa, miệng còn mỹ tư tư nhắc tới: "Sớm biết rằng hoàng phù như vậy kiếm tiền, ta nên nhiều họa mấy trương."

Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ đến khẽ nhếch miệng: "Ngươi cứ như vậy họa?"

Mao Tiểu Lị không giải: "Ân? Làm sao vậy?" Dừng nàng một chút liền kịp phản ứng, giải thích: "Ta vừa rồi chúc quá giấy và bút mực thủy ."

". . ."

Vẽ bùa chú ý canh giờ, thành tâm cùng liền mạch lưu loát, trung gian không thể có tạp niệm càng không thể gián đoạn. Nhưng nhìn nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, bán hoàn bùa tiếp tục họa, vừa vẽ trong lòng còn muốn lấy bùa bán tiền. Tổ sư gia không đến hiển linh một đạo lôi xuống dưới đánh chết trước mắt này bất hiếu tử tôn?

Đại khái là Khấu Tuyên Linh không dám gật bừa biểu tình quá mức rõ ràng, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị vẽ bùa trước chỉ chúc giấy và bút mực thủy, không cần canh giờ, không tất tịnh thân tịnh tâm. Đặt bút trước niệm chúc nguyền rủa, đại khái là ý tứ một chút, đi cái trình tự."

Bẩm sinh phù!

Khấu Tuyên Linh trong đầu bạch quang đột nhiên hiện lên, đạo gia hoàng phù phân bẩm sinh phù cùng hậu thiên phù, hậu thiên phù tại vẽ bùa trước yêu cầu chuẩn bị rất nhiều nghi thức quy củ, mấy ngày liền kỳ canh giờ đều phải tính hảo, ngay cả như vậy như cũ có khả năng thất bại. Bẩm sinh phù, một chút linh quang tức là phù, đề bút vung lên mà liền, tám chín phần mười có thể thành phù.

Đây là đạo gia thiên tài, căn cốt kỳ giai. Chỉ sợ là không tất thụ lục biểu đạt thiên đình, đã là danh đăng Thiên Tào.

Khấu Tuyên Linh sợ hãi than nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị. . . Bên hông lục phẩm thiên sư bài tử, sắc mặt nhất thời hắc xuống dưới, đây rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu lười nhác tài năng hỗn thành lục phẩm thiên sư tính tình?

Hảo hảo kỳ giai căn cốt bị sinh sôi lãng phí, đau lòng không thôi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không nhẫn lại nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, quay đầu hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần cục trưởng là cái gì phẩm cấp?"

"Không có phẩm cấp."

"Thật sự là nhất biểu nhân tài, tuổi còn trẻ sẽ không có. . . Không có phẩm cấp? !" Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ không thôi: "Thiên sư không có phẩm cấp còn gọi thiên sư sao? Ngươi như thế nào lên làm phân cục cục trưởng ?"

". . . Mặt trên có người."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . ." Hắn đột nhiên nhớ lại: "Không đối, ngươi không là tiếp nhận một đơn ba sao đan tử sao? Ta xem APP sau đó bình luận, có đạo hữu nói ngươi triệu hồi ra Phong Đô quỷ sai. . . Chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi, mà là Mao Tiểu Lị?"

Mao Tiểu Lị mở mắt: "Không là ta, là Trần ca."

"Không có thụ lục, không đăng Thiên Tào. Như thế nào gọi về cho ra Phong Đô quỷ sai? !"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

"Không có thụ lục, không đăng Thiên Tào. Như thế nào gọi về cho ra Phong Đô quỷ sai? !"

". . . Phía dưới có người."

.

Giải thích thuyết minh một chút, chương trước pháo hôi chiêu quỷ tử vong, công là biết đến. Nhưng hắn sẽ không quản, Bắc Âm Đại Đế là đạo giáo tôn thần, có hắn lạnh lùng.

Không quản dương gian sự, chỉ quản âm phủ sự.

Nếu không phải vì Trần Tiểu Dương, hắn căn bản sẽ không đến dương gian đến.

Chương 14: Y hạ khô lâu 07

Chưa thụ lục khi, không chỗ nào gọi triệu tập, thụ lục sau đó, động tĩnh hô thần.

Ý tứ liền nói, trừ phi thụ lục, ban phát chức khoán điệp văn, báo cho tứ phương thần linh. Căn cứ điệp văn triệu binh khiển đem, tru tà phục ma. Trần Dương không có thụ lục, làm sao có thể gọi về đến Phong Đô quỷ sai?

Khấu Tuyên Linh hồ nghi nhìn Trần Dương, Mao Tiểu Lị ngẩng đầu, lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, cũng là có chút kinh ngạc. Thiên sư giới trung vị giai cùng sở hữu cửu phẩm, bát, cửu nhị phẩm vi nhập môn, chưa thụ lục, không thể triệu binh khiển đem, đó cũng là bọn họ không thể bị xưng là thiên sư nguyên nhân.

Chỉ có thụ lục, mới là thiên sư.

Trần Dương theo bản năng mắt nhìn Độ Sóc, người sau mặt không đổi sắc, tựa hồ không có tính toán thay hắn giải vây. Trần Dương không tiếng động thở dài, hắn muốn nói như thế nào đâu? Nói hắn cùng âm phủ quỷ sai kết âm thân, đối phương an vị tại các ngươi trước mặt.

Nói hắn nhẹ như vậy dịch có thể triệu hồi ra quỷ sai, là bởi vì âm phủ phía dưới có người. Đối phương giúp hắn đánh hảo quan hệ, tới đều là đồng nghiệp.

Nghĩ cũng biết không thể nói.

Nhân hòa quỷ kết âm thân, rốt cuộc không là chính đạo thủ đoạn.

"Ta tu tập Quỷ Đạo." Dừng một chút, Trần Dương lại ôn hòa cười nói: "Ta không có nuôi dưỡng quỷ, chỉ có thể mời đến quỷ sai tương trợ. Cùng bọn họ hợp tác quá mấy lần, cũng coi như quen thuộc."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương tướng mạo nhìn một lúc lâu, xác định không là đại gian đại ác người. Ngược lại ẩn có công đức, liệu định là một cái từng cứu người vô số người tốt. Vì thế yên tâm, gật gật đầu: "Trần đạo hữu."

Trần Dương cười cười.

Mao Tiểu Lị nâng hai má, vẻ mặt sợ hãi than: "Chính thống Quỷ Đạo thất truyền hai ngàn năm, không nghĩ tới Trần ca cư nhiên là tu Quỷ Đạo . Nghe đồn Quỷ Đạo tu luyện tới nhất định cảnh giới, có thể trực tiếp đi vào Quỷ Tiên, hoặc tu thành Tu La thân."

Quỷ Đạo Tu La, sáu đạo thiên nhân. Tu La là thiện thần, cùng ác thần danh xưng A Tu La không giống. Cái gọi là Quỷ Đạo, kỳ thật là Ba Thục Vu giáo, là từ thượng cổ thần linh thời đại lưu truyền tới nay. Trương thiên sư nguyên bản chính là từ Ba Thục Vu giáo trung hấp thụ vu thuật do đó sáng tạo xuất thuộc về mình đạo giáo, Chính Nhất Minh Uy giáo.

Có thể nói, Ba Thục Vu giáo, Quỷ Đạo vi Thiên Sư Đạo căn nguyên. Chính là Quỷ Đạo người phi thường khả năng học, sát quỷ, trấn quỷ, ngự quỷ, cùng quỷ vi ngũ, lúc đầu thời điểm, Ba Thục Vu giáo lợi dụng vu thuật Quỷ Đạo giết người hại nhân, mưu đoạt ích lợi, nháo đến Ba Thục khu thường xuyên xuất hiện quỷ thành quỷ thị, vi chính đạo sở khinh thường.

Thiên sư giới từng truyền lưu một câu: Tiên đạo thường tự cát, Quỷ Đạo thường tự hung.

Dần dà, không người tu tập Quỷ Đạo, thật ra khiến Quỷ Đạo xuống dốc. Đến nay tuy có một tiểu chi Vu giáo chiếm cứ Ba Thục, nhưng cũng không thành khí hậu. Bởi vì tu tập Quỷ Đạo giả, thiên phú yêu cầu so tu tập Thiên Sư Đạo nghiêm khắc rất nhiều.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không biết Trần đạo hữu sư từ đâu người?"

Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Ngươi trở về còn không có cùng tổ sư gia dâng hương."

"Đối!" Khấu Tuyên Linh một nhịp ót, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Nhanh chóng lên lầu.

Trần Dương: "Hắn trở về còn muốn cùng tổ sư gia dâng hương?"

"Chỉ có hắn. Hắn tùy thân mang theo tổ sư gia bức họa, mỗi ngày tam phụng." Độ Sóc miêu tả đến hàm súc điểm: "Tam là lượng từ."

". . ." Trần Dương rốt cục biết phùng xa bọn họ nhắc tới Khấu Tuyên Linh khi, vì cái gì nói hắn đặc biệt 'Thành kính' .

Cơm nước xong, Trần Dương đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Chúng ta lại đi nhìn xem có thể hay không tìm được Quỷ Hòe." Trong lơ đãng miết đến Độ Sóc nhìn như bình tĩnh ánh mắt, dừng một chút, chuyển gió hướng: "Phân công nhau hành động."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đi." Nàng đứng dậy thu thập trên bàn văn chương chu sa, mang lên hoàng phù: "Ta xuất môn , Trần ca."

"Cẩn thận làm việc."

Phòng khách chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hai người, Trần Dương oai một chút đầu: "Đi?"

Độ Sóc đứng dậy hướng trước đi vài bước, quay đầu lại vươn tay: "Còn không đi?"

Trần Dương nhếch môi cười, chế trụ Độ Sóc tay nói rằng: "Đi trước cởi bỏ 'Phương' cái này câu đố."

"Đoán được?"

"Có chút manh mối." Trần Dương hơi chút khuynh đầu, hơi hơi cong lên ánh mắt xinh đẹp cực kỳ, giống thịnh một uông dương quang."Còn cần lại xác định."

Trần Dương tại khu biệt thự thương nghiệp phố tìm một nhà quán cà phê ngồi xuống, điểm tách cà phê, không có hỏi Độ Sóc muốn hay không. Hắn quán yêu uống trà, tự cái lão nhân.

Quán cà phê đối diện là một nhà đại hình thương trường, thương trường lầu hai có một cái nhi đồng chơi trò chơi khu. Quán cà phê tại lầu ba, xuống phía dưới nhìn, toàn bộ chơi trò chơi khu nhìn một cái không xót gì. Bên trong rất nhiều tiểu hài tử đang đùa.

Trần Dương nhấp một ngụm cà phê, chua sót hương vị bao bọc trụ nhũ đầu, làm hắn không tự chủ được nhíu mày. Buông xuống cà phê, lặng yên không một tiếng động đổ lên Độ Sóc trước mặt, sau đó nghiêm trang chững chạc nhìn chăm chú đối diện nhi đồng chơi trò chơi khu.

Độ Sóc mắt nhìn Trần Dương: "Uống không quen khổ đồ vật, liền biệt ham mới mẻ kỳ."

Hắn tiểu thê tử, liên khổ một chút trà đều không yêu uống.

Độ Sóc mấy năm qua vẫn luôn ý đồ bồi dưỡng Trần Dương uống trà yêu thích, nề hà Trần Dương chính là không thích một chút cay đắng.

Trần Dương bĩu môi, mắt điếc tai ngơ. Làm bộ cái gì đều không nghe thấy.

Bất quá trong chốc lát, đối diện xuất hiện Vi Xương Bình thân ảnh. Cát Thanh cùng phùng xa theo ở phía sau, một bộ chán đến chết bộ dáng. Vi Xương Bình bên cạnh người đứng cái thiếu nữ xinh đẹp, mà hắn đối với thiếu nữ vẫn luôn ân cần lấy đãi, khuôn mặt tươi cười đón chào.

"Xuất hiện ." Trần Dương hơi hơi nghiêng người: "Phương Văn Văn."

Độ Sóc nhướng mày: "Đây là ngươi nghĩ ra được manh mối?"

"Trùng hợp." Trần Dương dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ, nói rằng: "Phương là mấu chốt từ, cùng Mật Vân quỷ trạch có quan. Trùng hợp có một cái họ Phương xinh đẹp thiếu nữ xuất hiện tại Vi Xương Bình bên người, ta bất quá là hợp lý phỏng đoán thêm hoài nghi."

"Làm sao ngươi biết thiếu nữ kia gọi Phương Văn Văn?"

"Đêm qua Vi Xương Bình dương dương tự đắc hắn bộ xuất Phương Văn Văn tính danh cùng phương thức liên lạc, mà còn ước định ngày hôm sau mang theo Phương Văn Văn đệ đệ đi công viên trò chơi. Điểm thứ hai, " Trần Dương dựng thẳng lên thứ hai căn ngón tay: "Mật Vân quỷ trạch mười năm gian không người cư trú, từng có người dọn đi vào, đều không ngoại lệ trụ không trường cửu liền dọn đi. Nhưng mà không người biết đến tiếp sau là, những người đó cho dù dọn đi, sau đó không lâu mất tích. Mỗi một hộ, toàn gia nhân đều mất tích . Cuối cùng nhất nhâm hộ gia đình tại dọn đi không đến ba tháng sau, ra ngoài du ngoạn, không thấy tung tích, định vì án chưa giải quyết. Kia hộ nhân gia họ Phương."

"Không tồi." Độ Sóc đem trộn lẫn sữa bò, đường trắng cùng cục đường cà phê đổ lên Trần Dương trước mặt: "Uống."

Trần Dương cúi đầu mắt nhìn thiển nâu cà phê, bưng lên nhấp một ngụm. Hoàn toàn không có cà phê cay đắng, chỉ còn lại có mùi, nãi vị, đường phân vừa vặn. Hắn nhịn không được lại nhấp một ngụm: "Ta chỉ biết ngươi có thể điều xuất ta thích khẩu vị."

Độ Sóc giơ ngón tay cái lên lau rụng một giọt dính tại Trần Dương khóe miệng cà phê, dường như không có việc gì liếm rụng.

Trần Dương ngẩn người, quay đầu nhìn đối diện, bên tai lặng lẽ hồng thấu.

Lúc này, đối diện Phương Văn Văn ngồi chồm hổm xuống đối một cái tiểu nam hài ôn nhu nói chuyện, chỉ chốc lát sau, tiểu nam hài tiến vào chơi trò chơi khu chơi đùa. Phương Văn Văn thì đứng ở bên ngoài khán hộ, Vi Xương Bình đi theo nàng bên cạnh người vừa nói chuyện, một bên nắm đầu đối cách đó không xa phùng xa cùng Cát Thanh nháy mắt.

Phùng xa cùng Cát Thanh liếc nhau, Cát Thanh đi lên trước bày ra gặp gỡ người quen biểu tình, sau đó vươn tay cùng Phương Văn Văn bắt tay.

Phương Văn Văn ôn nhu mỉm cười, vươn tay, trên tay đội cái bao tay.

Cát Thanh vừa thấy, tươi cười cương một cái chớp mắt, lập tức khôi phục tự nhiên.

Sau đó phùng xa xuất hiện, mạnh mẽ đẩy một phen Cát Thanh. Cát Thanh đánh lên Phương Văn Văn, đem đã sớm đặt ở lòng bàn tay ngũ lôi bùa ném vào Phương Văn Văn áo túi áo.

Phương Văn Văn đem nàng nâng dậy, không có nửa điểm biến hóa.

Phùng xa ba người liếc mắt nhìn nhau, Cát Thanh khẽ lắc đầu, không tiếng động thở dài sau cùng phùng xa tương mang theo rời đi.

Độ Sóc: "Ngũ lôi bùa đối Phương Văn Văn không có tác dụng."

"Hẳn là có phương pháp khác bảo hộ nàng không chịu lôi phù thương tổn." Trần Dương vuốt cằm suy đoán.

Độ Sóc: "Có lẽ Phương Văn Văn chính là người."

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên nghiêng người tới gần Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, ngươi nói cho ta biết cái thứ ba mấu chốt từ được không?"

Độ Sóc cười như không cười liếc hắn.

Nhìn nhau vài giây, Trần Dương ngượng ngùng: "Không nói liền không nói."

Độ Sóc đưa tay đè nén hắn cổ: "Hảo hảo tuân thủ trò chơi quy tắc."

Lúc này, đối diện Phương Văn Văn đệ đệ từ chơi trò chơi khu trong chạy đến, đầu nhập Phương Văn Văn ôm ấp. Không đến hai giây, kia tiểu nam hài cả người run rẩy, đưa tới khủng hoảng.

Vi Xương Bình cho rằng chuyện gì xảy ra, nhanh chóng hỏi ý kiến. Nhưng Phương Văn Văn thoát hạ áo khoác đắp tại đệ đệ của nàng trên người, ôm thật chặt , giống như thất kinh lại bất lực bộ dáng.

Vi Xương Bình vội vàng gọi xe cứu thương, đám người hỗn loạn. Chờ hắn nói chuyện điện thoại xong sau khi trở về, liền phát hiện Phương Văn Văn cùng đệ đệ của nàng không thấy.

Trần Dương đứng dậy, cùng Độ Sóc xuống lầu, tới đối diện thương trường ngăn lại đang muốn đi Phương Văn Văn trong nhà thăm tình huống Vi Xương Bình.

Vi Xương Bình vừa muốn giải thích, Trần Dương đánh gãy hắn: "Ta đều nhìn thấy, về trước biệt thự."

Vi Xương Bình không giải: "Bùa đặt ở Phương Văn Văn túi áo trong, Phương Văn Văn không có chuyện. Nàng không là tai hoạ, không có nguy hiểm."

"Đệ đệ của nàng đã xảy ra chuyện."

"Ta biết, Phương Văn Văn nói là chứng động kinh — "

Vi Xương Bình mãnh liệt ngừng lại lời nói. Chứng động kinh? Đâu đến khéo như vậy hợp sự tình? ! Nếu là chứng động kinh, vì cái gì nàng vừa rồi hành vi như là lần đầu tiên đối mặt loại này phát bệnh khi tình huống?

Còn có, vì cái gì không cho hắn xem xét tình huống? Vì cái gì không chờ xe cứu thương?

Càng nghĩ càng khủng bố, càng nghĩ càng sợ hãi.

Một trận hàn khí lan tràn toàn thân, Vi Xương Bình: "Không, không thể nào."

"Trở về đi. Tận lực không cần một mình cùng Phương Văn Văn tiếp xúc."

Hiện nay có thể biết được, Phương Văn Văn có lẽ là người, nhưng đệ đệ của nàng liền không nhất định .

Giữa trưa thời gian, phùng xa cùng Cát Thanh trở về, còn mang đến Mã Kỳ Kỳ.

Mã Kỳ Kỳ nhìn qua kiều kiều nhược nhược, là một cái xinh đẹp tiểu cô nương. Nàng đi theo Cát Thanh phía sau, nắm thật chặt Cát Thanh tay, ánh mắt kinh hoàng chưa định.

Trần Dương chú ý tới cổ của nàng thượng có một cái vệt dây, đưa tay ngăn cản Cát Thanh nói, làm cho nàng mang theo Mã Kỳ Kỳ đi tắm nước ấm, hảo hảo ngủ một giấc. Cát Thanh nhìn Trần Dương ôn nhuận giống như cái gì cũng biết ánh mắt, gật gật đầu, mang theo Mã Kỳ Kỳ lên lầu.

"Bị tập kích ?"

Phùng xa lập tức gật đầu: "Đại sư tuệ nhãn như đuốc. Mã Kỳ Kỳ tối hôm qua thượng bị tập kích, nếu không là trên cổ đội nàng nãi nãi từ Định Quốc tự nơi đó cầu tới bùa, chỉ sợ cũng bị lặc chết."

"Xem ra đã bắt đầu hạ thủ."

"Đại sư, làm như thế nào?"

"Đêm nay liền hành động." Trần Dương nhìn quét một vòng, hỏi ý kiến: "Tiểu Lị còn chưa có trở lại?"

Vừa vặn, Mao Tiểu Lị đẩy ra đại môn đi tới. Vừa tiến đến liền lớn tiếng reo lên: "Trần ca, ta tìm được trưởng nhọt Quỷ Hòe nha!"

Chương 15: Y hạ khô lâu 08

Khấu Tuyên Linh từ trên lầu đi xuống, vừa vặn nghe thấy Mao Tiểu Lị lời này, lộ ra có chút kinh ngạc biểu tình.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Độ Sóc, liền im bặt không đề cập tới Quỷ Hòe sự, hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Khấu thiên sư này cho tới trưa đều tra được cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo kéo khóe môi: "Khẳng định so gà mờ thiên sư tra nhiều."

"Ngươi nói ai gà mờ?" Mao Tiểu Lị quyết định trộm thập nhặt Khấu Tuyên Linh tóc, hạ chú nguyền rủa tử hắn.

"A." Khấu Tuyên Linh đi xuống thang lầu, ngồi ở Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đối diện: "Ta ở ngoại vi đi rồi một vòng, phát hiện Hào Uyển khu biệt thự ẩn dấu một cái trận pháp."

Trần Dương mâu trong lộ ra một tia kinh ngạc, những cái đó yêu tà thế nhưng cùng trận pháp nhấc lên quan hệ?

"Nhìn ra là cái gì trận pháp sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu: "Là Hỏa Nghiệt Trận."

Mao Tiểu Lị không giải: "Cái gì là Hỏa Nghiệt Trận?"

"Một loại cực kỳ tà môn ác độc trận pháp, cũng gọi Hài Trận." Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Chuyện này còn có đồng đạo nhúng tay?"

Cho dù là đồng đạo, cũng cũng biết cũng không người lương thiện. Giống nhau sẽ bố trí Hỏa Nghiệt Trận như vậy tà môn ác độc trận pháp, tuyệt đối là đi vào đường tà đạo thiên sư.

Cái gọi là Hỏa Nghiệt Trận, hoặc là gọi Hài Trận càng vì chuẩn xác. Thiết trí trận pháp này trước hết chết một người người, còn phải bị chết cực kỳ thảm thiết. Sau đó nhặt người chết bạch cốt đắp nặn giả thân, vây khốn người chết hồn phách cũng chế tạo xuất một cái giả xác chết phần mộ.

Bố trí loại này trận pháp mục đích là vi càng vì phương tiện hại nhân, lệ quỷ không thể rời xa xác chết hài cốt, trừ phi có môi giới. Lệ quỷ nhưng thông qua mỗ ta tà thuật phụ thân môi giới, rời xa xác chết hài cốt tiếp tục hại nhân vô số.

Hỏa Nghiệt Trận liền cùng loại với một cái chế tạo xuất môi giới công cụ.

Trần Dương: "Tiểu Lị, Quỷ Hòe ở nơi nào?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đông khu A101, họ Phương. Một năm trước dọn tiến vào, trong nhà ngũ khẩu. Cha mẹ bên ngoài việc buôn bán, hàng năm không ở nhà, mang đi hai đứa con trai. Lưu lại nữ nhi Phương Văn Văn sống một mình, mấy ngày gần đây có thể nhìn thấy nàng mang theo tiểu đệ tại tiểu khu trung hành đi."

"Hiện tại trước đem ta tìm được manh mối lũ thanh, báo cho các ngươi." Trần Dương từ chén đĩa trong xuất ra vài cái hoa quả, đặt tại trên bàn: "Chuối tiêu là Mật Vân quỷ trạch, quả táo là Quỷ Hòe, lê là Phương thị một nhà."

Dọn xong sau đó, sai rồi một viên, trước mặt chén đĩa trong chỉ có chuối tiêu, quả táo cùng lê. Trần Dương khẽ nhíu mày, thoáng nhìn nhà ăn nơi ấy còn có khối quả cam: "Độ ca, lấy khối quả cam cho ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thiếu chút nữa bị chính mình nước miếng nghẹn đến, ánh mắt kỳ dị mắt nhìn Trần Dương.

Độ Sóc đứng dậy, đến nhà ăn lấy khối quả cam ném cho Trần Dương. Trần Dương cũng không ngẩng đầu lên tiếp được, phóng tới trên mặt bàn: "Đây là Phương Văn Văn." Ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy đối diện vài người sắc mặt khác nhau, nhất là Khấu Tuyên Linh, giống như nhìn thấy cái gì ngạc nhiên sự tình.

"Như thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt phức tạp: Quả nhiên ngủ quá quan hệ chính là không giống.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị, Mao Tiểu Lị nhanh chóng lắc đầu.

Nàng không dám nói chính mình liên cùng Độ Sóc đáp lời đều sợ hãi, có vẻ nàng rất túng. Mao Sơn phái đệ 23 đại đệ tử làm sao có thể sẽ túng? !

"Hảo đi, chúng ta trước từ Mật Vân quỷ trạch phát sinh án kiện nói lên."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mật Vân quỷ trạch có phát sinh án mạng sao? Hồ sơ trong không ghi lại."

"Không ghi lại là bởi vì không người phát hiện, những cái đó đã từng dọn tiến quỷ trạch, sau lại dọn đi ra người đều mất tích ."

"Mất tích?" Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chỉ sợ đều tao ngộ bất trắc."

"Tám chín phần mười."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Có ý tứ gì a? Trần ca ý tứ của ngươi, chẳng lẽ là nói đã từng dọn tiến quỷ trạch mỗi một hộ nhân gia, tại dọn sau khi rời khỏi đây đều bị giết?"

"Nói đúng ra, phải là dọn đi ra ngoài trước sẽ chết ." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Này đó yêu tà, thông minh tuân lệnh nhân tâm kinh."

Mỗi một hộ nhân gia dọn tiến quỷ trạch, sớm đã bị gặm cắn huyết nhục mà chết. Dọn đi ra ngoài người chính là phi người da đồ vật, sau đó lại chế tạo một chút ngoài ý muốn mất tích. Toàn gia đều chết, người bên ngoài mặc dù giác kỳ quái, nhưng cũng sẽ không quá nhiều chú ý.

Dần dà, liền thành án chưa giải quyết.

Không người hoài nghi đến Mật Vân quỷ trạch trên đầu, hơn nữa nơi đó bắt đầu truyền ra chuyện ma quái nghe đồn, vết chân hiếm thấy. Không có xuất hiện mạng người, lại không người mời, thiên sư tự sẽ không xuất thủ tìm tòi nghiên cứu lại.

"Dựa theo ngươi phỏng đoán, những cái đó yêu tà yêu cầu huyết nhục. Chính là dọn đi người nhiều như vậy, chuyện ma quái nghe đồn ồn ào huyên náo, không người thuê trụ, không sẽ không có mới mẻ huyết nhục cung ứng?"

Đúng là bởi vì những cái đó chuyện ma quái nghe đồn, Mật Vân quỷ trạch mới hoang phế mười năm.

"Cho nên lúc này liền muốn nói đến Phương thị một nhà, " Trần Dương chỉ vào lê nói rằng: "Phương thị một nhà là cuối cùng dọn xuất quỷ trạch nhân gia, tứ miệng ăn. Sau lại cũng tất cả đều mất tích không thấy, chính là lúc này đây sau đó, quỷ trạch lại không người cư trú."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phương Văn Văn?"

"Nàng là phương gia đại nữ nhi, mười tuổi khi bị ở tại Tứ Xuyên gia gia mang đi. Mười sáu tuổi tả hữu, bởi vì cha mẹ huynh đệ mất tích gấp trở về xử lý hậu sự."

Vi Xương Bình nhấc tay vấn đề: "Nếu các ngươi nói Phương Văn Văn chính là cái kia phương gia nhân, nàng kia đệ đệ là cái gì vậy?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi không là trong lòng biết rõ ràng? Ngày hôm qua còn bế đứa bé kia."

Vi Xương Bình sắc mặt khó coi. Phùng xa vỗ vỗ bả vai hắn, sau đó che miệng cười trộm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu hỏi Trần Dương: "Này đó hẳn là đều là đã nhiều năm trước sự tình, cũng không có tồn hạ cái gì hồ sơ. Ngươi từ chỗ nào tra tư liệu?"

"Độ ca tra ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mãnh liệt nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, người sau thần sắc đạm mạc: "Có ý kiến?"

Nhanh chóng lắc đầu, cho thấy chính mình không có dị nghị.

Tổng cục cục trưởng có quyền hạn tùy thời điều tra gửi tại cơ mật trong phòng điện tử hồ sơ, Khấu Tuyên Linh trước cùng Độ Sóc đề xuất thỉnh cầu.

Độ Sóc không đồng ý, bởi vì sau đó thủ tục thực phiền toái.

"Ta hoài nghi, Hỏa Nghiệt Trận là Phương Văn Văn bày ra trận pháp, vì để cho mấy cái kia yêu tà có thể tự nhiên rời đi quỷ trạch. Làm vô tội người tự động xúc phạm chúng nó, chúng nó có thể rời đi xác chết nơi, giết người hại nhân." Trần Dương điểm điểm đại biểu Phương Văn Văn quả cam.

"Vì cái gì hoài nghi nàng?"

"Bởi vì Quỷ Hòe. Nàng tại nuôi dưỡng quỷ. Ta nghĩ, nàng là tu tập Quỷ Đạo người." Trần Dương lại chỉ chỉ đại biểu Quỷ Hòe quả táo: "Hòe nhưng dưỡng quỷ, cũng nhưng che đậy quỷ khí tức. Nếu ta không đoán sai, nàng là lợi dụng hòe thụ dưỡng quỷ."

"Mục đích?"

"Ta xem quá tư liệu, Phương thị một nhà đều không phải là trọng nam khinh nữ. Phương Văn Văn mười tuổi sau đưa đến gia gia của nàng bên người, hàng năm Phương phụ Phương mẫu đều sẽ đi vấn an nàng. Mà Phương Văn Văn, tại Thục trung khu có vu tên."

Vu, hoặc xưng vu quỷ, tu tập Quỷ Đạo người.

Phương Văn Văn là tu Quỷ Đạo người, bởi thế có thể chế tạo xuất Hỏa Nghiệt Trận như vậy tà môn ác độc trận pháp chẳng có gì lạ.

"Nàng tưởng sống lại gia nhân. . . Đây là ta có thể nghĩ đến lý do, đương nhiên không thiếu có mặt khác khả năng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ha hả."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chúc phúc nàng."

Phùng xa hai người không giải, liền hỏi ý kiến: "Thật sự có thuật pháp có thể làm cho người sống lại sao?"

"Không có." Trần Dương nói xong, kéo kéo ngồi ở bên người Độ Sóc góc áo, làm hắn nói câu.

Độ Sóc ngước mắt: "Sinh tử thiên định, nhân quả tuần hoàn. Nhân lực không thể kháng."

Trần Dương: "Nếu nhất định phải cùng thiên đấu tranh đâu?"

"Trời phạt."

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ: "Ngươi nói đối. Trời phạt đã báo ứng tại Phương Văn Văn trên người. Nàng vọng tưởng sống lại gia nhân, cuối cùng làm ra tới chỉ có tham thực huyết nhục quái vật."

Phùng xa: "Chính là Phương Văn Văn vô bệnh vô đau, sống đến hảo hảo ."

"Lão thiên sớm đã cướp đi mạng của nàng sổ." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Nếu ta không nhìn lầm, nàng vốn nên là trường thọ người, nhưng hiện tại sinh cơ hoàn toàn không có, thoáng như tiều tụy. Sống không lâu."

Chết sau, mới là trời phạt chân chính bắt đầu thời điểm.

"Quỷ Hòe là Phương Văn Văn nuôi dưỡng quỷ, nàng lợi dụng Hỏa Nghiệt Trận vi gia nhân thu thập mới mẻ huyết nhục, thủ pháp ác độc. Vẫn là một người vu, hiện tại thiên sư đối vu hẳn là không quá tiếp xúc đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tâm chính áp vạn tà."

Trần Dương: "Ta cùng Độ ca xuất phát đi Mật Vân quỷ trạch, tìm được yêu tà xác chết. Phương Văn Văn bên này phiền toái Khấu thiên sư, Tiểu Lị cũng đi theo Khấu thiên sư đồng thời. Được không?"

"Có thể."

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu đồng ý.

Lúc này, Vi Xương Bình di động vang lên. Chuyển được sau, bên kia nói một câu nói. Vi Xương Bình lập tức không tiếng động nói câu 'Phương Văn Văn' .

Mấy người lập tức an tĩnh, làm Vi Xương Bình cùng đối diện nói chuyện phiếm.

"Đêm mai đi qua ngươi bên kia? Chỉ có ngươi cùng đệ đệ của ngươi hai người sao?"

Vi Xương Bình ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Trần Dương, Trần Dương gật đầu.

"Hảo. Ngày mai buổi tối tám giờ đi qua."

Vi Xương Bình cúp điện thoại, lập tức đại thở phào. Vừa rồi nghe Trần Dương phân tích, minh bạch Phương Văn Văn đáng sợ. Hắn sợ tới mức chân run rẩy không ngừng: "Làm như thế nào? Phương Văn Văn nói đệ đệ của nàng sinh bệnh, trong nhà không người, muốn cho ta đi bồi nàng. Cát Thanh hôm nay hướng Phương Văn Văn túi áo trong ném ngũ lôi bùa, Phương Văn Văn đệ đệ đụng tới bùa bị thương, nàng nên không phải là muốn gạt ta đi qua cho nàng đệ đệ bổ thân thể đi?"

Trần Dương: "Là ."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phương Văn Văn rất xinh đẹp đâu."

Phùng xa: "Nói không chừng trước khi chết còn có thể phong lưu một phen."

Vi Xương Bình âm trầm nói: "Phương Văn Văn còn mời phùng xa, ta đáp ứng ."

Trần Dương: "Kia phùng xa cũng cùng đi."

Phùng xa vẻ mặt bị nghẹn lại biểu tình.

"Biệt đả thảo kinh xà. Vốn là các ngươi đêm nay muốn đi dụ dỗ yêu tà, hiện tại không cần. Vui vẻ sao?"

". . ."

Đám người tản ra, từng người chuẩn bị.

Trần Dương hướng Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ngươi xem ta giống như dùng cũng không đến phiên ngươi cái thứ ba gợi ý."

Hắn biểu tình có chút đắc ý.

"Dương Dương thật lợi hại."

Độ Sóc không cho là đúng, dỗ trẻ con nhất dạng.

"Ngươi muốn bại bởi ta , nếu không trước đem phần thưởng nói cho ta nghe một chút?"

"Tuân thủ trò chơi quy tắc mới là hảo hài tử."

"Ngủ ta thời điểm, như thế nào không gặp ngươi đem ta đương hài tử?"

Độ Sóc trầm mặc vài giây, nói rằng: "Không phải lần sau, ngươi kêu ta ba ba."

Trần Dương trừng lớn mắt, tìm kiếm Độ Sóc cánh tay thượng nhuyễn thịt kháp trụ, lại hung hăng nhéo một cái.

Độ Sóc lông mày đều không run rẩy một chút: "Ngoan, đừng làm rộn."

Trần Dương buông tay, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ngươi tại dương gian làm việc, cũng rất bận?"

". . . Không là."

Độ Sóc tại dương gian chính là quải cái tên, thiên sư giới trung số ít vài người biết thân phận của hắn. Còn lại người chỉ đương hắn thần bí khó lường, pháp lực cao cường. Hắn cũng không nhẹ dịch tiếp đơn, ba năm qua chỉ tiếp hai đơn.

Hai cái đan tử từng hao tổn không ít thiên sư, hắn độc thân giải quyết. Thanh danh truyền ra, đế đô Đại Phúc tổng cục ổn tọa đệ nhất, không người lay động.

Tuy nói trên danh nghĩa không quản dương gian sự, hẳn là thực thanh nhàn. Trên thực tế âm phủ sự như cũ yêu cầu hắn quản, cho nên vẫn là rất bận.

Trần Dương bất mãn oán giận: "Không phải đâu! Dương gian, âm phủ đều cần ngươi ban sai, rất áp bức quỷ . Các ngươi địa phủ sẽ không có lao động hợp đồng?"

"Không có."

"Lao động cục?"

"Không."

"Đây không phải là ngày đêm bị áp bức đều không chỗ giải oan?"

Độ Sóc trầm mặc.

Âm phủ quỷ sai hận không thể có việc nhưng làm, tích góp từng tí một công đức, sớm ngày thăng quan, thoát ly quỷ sai thân phận trở thành Quỷ Tiên. Ai sẽ ngại sống nhiều?

Chương 16: Y hạ khô lâu 09

Mã Kỳ Kỳ chấn kinh không ít, vốn là chính là văn tĩnh nữ hài tử. Này một dọa, liên nói đều nói không đồng đều toàn. Xuống lầu lúc ăn cơm, gắt gao dính tại Cát Thanh bên người.

Nàng xuyên kéo dài tới lòng bàn chân quần dài, lộ ra mấy căn xinh đẹp đầu ngón chân. Áo bao lấy cổ, che khuất xanh tím vệt dây.

Cát Thanh vẫn luôn cùng nàng, cũng đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Đêm nay ta bồi Kỳ Kỳ ngủ đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu: "Hảo."

Buổi tối, một tia ánh trăng thông qua bức màn khe hở, lưu tiến phòng ngủ. Phòng ngủ giường lớn thượng ngủ hai cái nữ hài tử, bức màn vô phong tự động, nhoáng lên một cái nhoáng lên một cái, biến hoá kỳ lạ không thôi.

Cát Thanh mãnh liệt mở mắt ra, nhìn về phía cửa sổ. Phát hiện bức màn bị gió gợi lên, đầu tiên là cảm thấy gió lớn, sau đó cả người cứng đờ. Nàng nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, ngủ trước đã quan trọng cửa sổ. Cho nên hiện tại bức màn như thế nào sẽ động?

Vẫn là nói cái gì vậy mở ra cửa sổ?

Cát Thanh nuốt nuốt nước miếng, không dám động. Gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm phía trước gợi lên bức màn, nơi đó xuất hiện một cái bóng dáng, tối như mực, mặt hướng phía nàng, nhìn chằm chằm nàng.

Nháy mắt mấy cái, giảm bớt trừng lâu lắm chua xót cảm. Cát Thanh giật giật thân thể, mãnh liệt xốc lên chăn mở ra đầu giường đăng. Ngọn đèn chiếu sáng lên toàn bộ phòng ngủ, vũ động bức màn đột nhiên yên lặng không động, bóng đen cũng biến mất không thấy.

Cát Thanh không dám thả lỏng, cầm lấy di động nhìn xuống thời gian, xoay người đã nghĩ gọi Mã Kỳ Kỳ đồng thời đến Mao Tiểu Lị phòng ngủ đi ngủ.

Nhưng nàng mới vừa động một cái, toàn thân cứng ngắc.

Có cái gì tới gần cổ của nàng, xúc cảm thô lệ. Nàng chậm rãi cúi đầu nhìn di động, màu đen trên màn ảnh ảnh ngược xuất cổ cùng sau lưng tình cảnh. Cổ của nàng thượng bộ một căn dây thừng, giống có sinh mệnh giống nhau chặt lại.

Sau lưng dán nàng đồ vật là Mã Kỳ Kỳ.

Mã Kỳ Kỳ ánh mắt thượng phiên, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là tròng trắng mắt. Miệng đại trương đến vặn vẹo địa phương bước, hồng sắc đầu lưỡi rủ đến cổ chỗ. Nàng trên cổ xanh tím vệt dây thật sâu ao hãm đi vào, cơ hồ cắt đứt cổ cốt.

Cát Thanh nhìn thoáng qua, sợ tới mức che lấy di động, làm bộ cái gì đều không phát hiện."Kỳ Kỳ, không bằng chúng ta đi tìm Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời ngủ đi."

"Ta không biết nàng, không nghĩ cùng nàng ngủ."

Cát Thanh thở sâu, đột nhiên đưa điện thoại di động tạp hướng Mã Kỳ Kỳ mặt, hai tay bắt lấy trên cổ dây thừng, xuống phía dưới ủy thân, tránh thoát dây thừng hướng phía phòng ngủ cửa nhà vừa chạy vừa kêu: "Cứu mạng a! !"

Vội vàng hướng trước chạy, lại đụng phải cái gì vậy. Cát Thanh cả người về phía sau đạn, ngẩng đầu nhìn, trước mắt là một đôi chân. Mã Kỳ Kỳ bị điếu tại giữa không trung, hình dung dữ tợn khủng bố nhìn chằm chằm nàng.

Một căn dây thừng xuất hiện tại Cát Thanh trước mặt, Cát Thanh vốn là giãy dụa động tác chậm rãi đình chỉ. Trước mắt dây thừng giống như có khó có thể chống cự lực hấp dẫn, Cát Thanh bị mê hoặc, từ từ đem cổ của mình bộ đi vào.

Dây thừng đột nhiên chặt lại, Cát Thanh cũng tỉnh táo lại. Chính giãy dụa gian, phòng ngủ môn bị đá văng ra, hai cái thân ảnh nhảy vào đến. Trần Dương tháo xuống cổ tay gian tơ hồng, hướng điếu tại giữa không trung Mã Kỳ Kỳ đánh roi đi qua.

Cùng với một đạo kêu thảm thiết, một cái hồng sắc quỷ ảnh bị từ Mã Kỳ Kỳ trong thân thể đánh roi đi ra. Tái nhợt sắc mặt, dữ tợn gương mặt, đầu lưỡi trường tới trước ngực, cổ cốt gãy, quanh thân hồng quang, cũng biết đây là một cái dính quá nhân mạng treo cổ quỷ, đã thành lệ quỷ.

Trần Dương tiếp được Mã Kỳ Kỳ, đem nàng phóng ngã xuống giường sau đem treo cổ quỷ dây thừng từ Cát Thanh trên cổ bắt lấy đến. Về phần lệ quỷ thì từ Khấu Tuyên Linh phụ trách.

". . . Như thần sở thượng, tá thần thảo phạt, lập tức tiêu diệt, như huyền đều quỷ luật, lập tức tuân lệnh." Khấu Tuyên Linh tay trái kháp thủ quyết, tay phải xách lục mặt cổ đồng chế hình lập phương, hình như xúc xắc pháp khí, đem treo cổ quỷ thu vào pháp khí trong.

Trần Dương đem Mã Kỳ Kỳ giao cho Cát Thanh, Cát Thanh nhịn không được vươn tay đi thăm Mã Kỳ Kỳ hơi thở.

"Yên tâm. Quỷ nhập vào người mà thôi."

Cát Thanh nhẹ nhàng thở ra đồng thời, tâm lại bị những lời này điếu cổ họng: "Ta vừa mới tại bức màn hạ nhìn đến một cái bóng đen, chính là vật kia thượng Kỳ Kỳ thân?"

"Không là. Nàng tại ban ngày thời điểm đã bị phụ thân ."

"Cái gì?"

"Ít tiếng ít lời, trốn trốn tránh tránh, gót chân kiễng, quỷ nhập vào người."

Cát Thanh chà xát cánh tay: "Không phải đâu. Ta cho rằng Kỳ Kỳ chính là bị dọa đến mới — "

Vừa nghĩ tới nàng bồi quỷ nhập vào người sau Mã Kỳ Kỳ cơ hồ cả ngày, còn cùng nàng ngủ cùng cái giường hảo vài cái giờ, nàng liền nhịn không được nghĩ mà sợ.

"Các ngươi như thế nào không nói cho ta?"

Trần Dương: "Mã Kỳ Kỳ là bị treo cổ quỷ phụ thân, oán khí, âm khí rất nặng, tăng thêm đã bị không tiểu kinh hách, hồn phách bất ổn. Tu thừa dịp treo cổ quỷ chưa chuẩn bị, đánh roi xuất Mã Kỳ Kỳ thân thể, tài năng cam đoan Mã Kỳ Kỳ hồn phách sẽ không đồng thời bị đánh tán."

Mã Kỳ Kỳ thân thể suy yếu, Trần Dương tơ hồng vốn là có thể trực tiếp đánh roi hồn phách. Không cẩn thận, trực tiếp đem Mã Kỳ Kỳ hồn phách đánh tan một cái, đều có thể dẫn đến Mã Kỳ Kỳ xảy ra vấn đề.

"Kia Kỳ Kỳ sẽ xuất hiện cái gì di chứng sao?"

"Sẽ không. Sự tình giải quyết sau nhìn thầy thuốc, dưỡng dưỡng thân thể, nhiều phơi nắng."

Cát Thanh nói cảm ơn, liền chuyên tâm chiếu cố Mã Kỳ Kỳ.

Trần Dương tò mò nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh trong tay xúc xắc, cổ đồng chế, lục mặt khắc có kinh văn. Hỏi hắn: "Mặt trên khắc lại cái gì?"

"《 nữ thanh quỷ luật 》."

《 nữ thanh quỷ luật 》 vi chính một khi điển giới luật, ghi lại vạn quỷ tính danh cát hung, từ Thái Thượng Lão Quân sắc Trương thiên sư, chế phục vạn quỷ. Vốn là Thái Thượng Lão Quân không đành lòng thấy dân gian lệ quỷ tai hoạ tác loạn, ban cho Trương thiên sư nữ thanh quỷ luật chế phục vạn quỷ.

"Vì cái gì dùng xúc xắc trang quỷ?" Trần Dương nhớ rõ trước kia thiên sư đều dùng bình rượu nắm quỷ, như thế nào hiện tại lưu hành dùng xúc xắc ?

"Phương tiện." Khấu Tuyên Linh một bên vứt xúc xắc vừa nói: "Trước kia vò rượu quá lớn lại thực cồng kềnh, hơn nữa yếu ớt không an toàn. Tuy rằng quỷ ở bên trong phá hư không bình rượu, cần phải là không cẩn thận tạp mặt đất, hoặc là một tảng đá tạp đi lên. Bình rượu vừa vỡ, thiên tân vạn khổ chộp tới lệ quỷ bỏ chạy . Hơn nữa bình rượu rất cồng kềnh, không có khả năng tùy thân mang theo."

Trần Dương gật đầu đồng ý. Bình rượu nắm quỷ quả thật có chứa nhiều bất tiện, nhưng dùng bình rượu nắm quỷ là vì độ hóa lệ quỷ. Thật sự vô pháp độ hóa, cũng chỉ có thể luyện hóa trở thành tốt nhất nắm quỷ tài liệu.

"Hiện tại không cần thiên sư độ hóa, " Khấu Tuyên Linh khoát tay: "Đại Phúc cùng dương gian hợp tác, bắt đến làm hại dương gian lệ quỷ, trực tiếp thỉnh quỷ sai mang đi liền đi."

Trần Dương tán thưởng: "Thật sự là hiệu suất cao dẫn."

Quả nhiên là hợp tác cộng thắng tương lai, mà ngay cả địa phủ cũng không ngoại lệ.

Lúc này, Mao Tiểu Lị vội vàng chạy tới, gào gào thét thét lại tại tới cửa thời điểm đột nhiên chớ có lên tiếng. Thật lâu sau, Trần Dương hai người mới nghe được nàng muỗi thanh âm: "Độ cục hảo."

Trần Dương nhịn không được cười, đi ra phòng ngủ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút kinh ngạc: "Cục trưởng luôn luôn tại bên ngoài?"

"Ân. Hắn đi theo ta đi ra. Ta nói muốn tự mình giải quyết, hắn liền không ra tay."

Kì thực Độ Sóc căn bản không có muốn ra tay ý tứ, chỉ hắn dù sao cũng là cục trưởng. Chuyện gì mặc kệ lại có thể kiếm được công đức, nhiều ít sẽ rước lấy đồng sự không hảo. Trần Dương liền hàm hồ nói vài câu, đem Độ Sóc không ra tay nguyên nhân lãm đến trên người mình.

Ai ngờ Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút kinh ngạc mắt nhìn Trần Dương, lệnh người sau khó hiểu, cho là mình nói dối bị chọc thủng.

Chẳng lẽ Độ Sóc đục nước béo cò, ngồi không ăn bám hành vi sớm đã mọi người đều biết?

Trần Dương không biết chính là đương Độ Sóc tiếp nhận lần này tờ danh sách, đưa tới tổng cục bao nhiêu người tranh tương quan vọng. Tưởng đồng thời dẫn động quốc gia long mạch rung chuyển đại án kiện, Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng như vậy cho rằng, bị khâm điểm lại đây xử lý án kiện thời điểm, hào hùng vạn trượng.

Thẳng đến hắn phát hiện, cái này chính là đồng thời tuy rằng phức tạp nghiêm trọng nhưng liên hai sao cấp bậc tờ danh sách đều không đủ trình độ án kiện.

Bởi vậy, tại hắn xem ra, Độ Sóc không ra tay mới bình thường.

Trần Dương trầm mặc, quyết định trở về đóng cửa phòng sau hảo hảo giáo dục một chút Độ Sóc. Ít nhất cố gắng điểm, biệt nhàn hạ trộm đến rất rõ ràng.

Xuất môn khẩu, Trần Dương đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Tiểu Lị, ngươi đêm nay liền ở lại trong phòng ngủ bồi Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ."

"Không thành vấn đề." Mao Tiểu Lị như gió quát tiến trong phòng ngủ, nàng đang lo tìm không thấy lấy cớ rời xa Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc quét mắt mắt Trần Dương, phát hiện không bị thương liền hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Sáng mai thượng ta cùng Trần Dương đi quỷ trạch, Phương Văn Văn giao cho ngươi."

"Hảo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ứng thanh, sau đó nhìn đến theo thanh âm tới phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình, như là nhớ tới cái gì nhanh chóng chạy đến phòng ngủ của mình.

Phùng xa hai người thấy thế, sắc mặt khó coi vừa đau khổ.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi như thế nào. . . Lại mất ngủ?"

Trước mắt thanh hắc, thần sắc mỏi mệt, cước bộ phù phiếm. Rõ ràng giấc ngủ không đủ.

Phùng xa thở dài, vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết: "Trần đại sư, ngài không hiểu. Khấu thiên sư. . . Rất thành kính."

Trần Dương gật đầu, Độ Sóc nói qua Khấu Tuyên Linh mỗi ngày tam bái tổ sư gia.

Vi Xương Bình thần sắc thống khổ: "Nửa đêm mở mắt ra, nhìn đến hắn điểm hương bái tổ sư gia."

Phùng xa: "Tắm rửa dâng hương, niệm tụng kinh văn, sau đó đốt cháy. Rạng sáng tam điểm đến năm giờ, sau đó rời giường luyện kiếm."

Bọn họ đau quá khổ, đều là một đám con cú. Nâng di động tại trong ổ chăn không chơi đến hai ba điểm tuyệt không đình, mới vừa nhắm mắt lại, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền rời giường niệm tụng kinh văn.

Thật sự chống đỡ không nổi.

Trần Dương thần tình kính nể: "Khấu thiên sư chăm học khổ luyện, trách không được tuổi còn trẻ liền thăng thụ Ngũ lôi lục."

Ngôn ngữ chi gian, có chút kính nể.

Phùng xa hai người hỏng mất.

"Các ngươi có thể ngủ sớm."

Độ Sóc đột nhiên ôm Trần Dương bả vai, nói rằng: "Trở về đi ngủ."

Trần Dương ngoan ngoãn : "Ta trở về phòng , các ngươi có thể không cùng Khấu thiên sư một cái phòng . Gặp gỡ quỷ, kêu cứu mạng liền đi."

Nói xong, đã bị Độ Sóc lãm trở về phòng.

Phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình liếc mắt nhìn nhau, nói rằng: "Độ đại sư cùng Trần đại sư quan hệ thật hảo."

"Ngủ quá giao tình đi." Vi Xương Bình không yên lòng nói: "Ngươi nói chúng ta muốn hay không cùng Cát Thanh thương lượng, làm chúng ta đi vào đánh cái chăn đệm nằm dưới đất?"

Phùng xa trầm mặc, sau đó đi gõ cửa.

Bọn họ tới chậm vài bước, không rõ ràng lắm vừa rồi phát sinh chuyện gì. Vừa hỏi thanh, hai người nhất tề rùng mình một cái.

Cát Thanh hỏi: "Các ngươi còn có chuyện gì?"

Phùng xa lắc đầu: "Không, không có việc gì."

Cát Thanh đóng sầm môn.

Phùng xa: "Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, tổ sư gia tại bên người, cảm giác phá lệ an tâm."

"Kia trở về đi?"

"Ân."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đối với Đại Đế ngồi không ăn bám hành vi, Trần Tiểu Dương tỏ vẻ, bên ngoài cần duy trì lão công mặt mũi, đóng cửa lại sau muốn kiên nhẫn giáo dục.

Chương 17: Y hạ khô lâu 10

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi xe đến Mật Vân quỷ trạch, trên đường, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Khấu Tuyên Linh một người có thể đối phó Phương Văn Văn sao? Quỷ Đạo thất truyền nhiều năm, vả lại thủ pháp biến hoá kỳ lạ. Ta lo lắng hắn ứng phó không đến."

Phương Văn Văn đệ đệ bị Mao Tiểu Lị ngũ lôi bùa gây thương tích, phỏng chừng đã biết phùng xa bọn họ mời đến thiên sư. Nói vậy đêm nay liền sẽ động thủ, phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình đến Phương Văn Văn biệt thự, Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ thì ở lại trong biệt thự.

Phương Văn Văn cùng đệ đệ của nàng từ Khấu Tuyên Linh đối phó, Mao Tiểu Lị phụ trách bảo hộ hai cái nữ hài tử. Phương Văn Văn hoạn quỷ, chắc chắn phái tiểu quỷ giết chết Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ, lột đi các nàng da.

Tiểu quỷ giao cho Mao Tiểu Lị, lấy thiên phú của hắn ứng phó được đến. Về phần Phương Văn Văn bên kia, có thể bày ra Hỏa Nghiệt Trận vu, cũng không phải thiện tra.

Độ Sóc: "Khấu Tuyên Linh mười lăm tuổi bắt đầu tùy tộc nhân chém giết tai hoạ, hai mươi tuổi thu được tổng bộ mời nhập chức. Mặc dù tại mỗ ta phương diện gian ngoan không thay đổi, ngược lại là không cần lo lắng hắn nắm quỷ năng lực."

Trần Dương: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi sẽ lưu lại."

Dù sao hắn là tu Quỷ Đạo, trấn quỷ, ngự quỷ, sát quỷ đều là nhìn gia bản lĩnh. Đơn thương độc mã ra tay, có thể đối phó giấu ở Mật Vân quỷ trạch trong yêu tà.

"Ba năm qua, tính thượng lúc này đây, ta chỉ tiếp ba cái đan tử."

Trần Dương trầm mặc, thật lâu sau sau ngữ khí trầm trọng khuyên bảo: "Âm phụng dương vi không có biện pháp thăng chức ."

". . ." Bắc Âm Đại Đế có đôi khi cảm thấy chính mình không có biện pháp cùng hắn tiểu thê tử hảo hảo nói chuyện phiếm, nội tâm của hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Ta vốn là không tính toán tiếp lần này tờ danh sách, nghĩ đến ngươi nhậm chức, mới tiếp nhận."

"Ta nói sao." Trần Dương vẻ mặt 'Quả thế' biểu tình: "Tổng cục nhân tài đông đúc, phân cục mới bốn công nhân. Tái tưởng giúp đỡ người nghèo cũng không có khả năng đem 1000 vạn phân cho phân cục."

Nói xong liền cười rộ lên, giống trộm tinh miêu.

Trần Dương kéo chặt Độ Sóc tay áo, mặt mày cong cong, trong mắt giống thịnh một uông mật đường."Ta dựa núi không người có thể địch."

Độ Sóc không ra tay đến, yêu thương nắm Trần Dương cổ: "Ân."

"Bất quá, " Trần Dương biểu tình nghiêm túc: "Không làm mà hưởng, ăn chán chê suốt ngày người, cuối cùng đều sẽ bị giảm biên chế. Bất luận cái gì thủ trưởng cùng thuộc hạ, đều không thích ngồi không ăn bám người."

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương khẽ dừng động tác, yên lặng thu hồi tay, từ hòm giữ đồ trong xuất ra một chai vại trang nước trái cây đưa cho hắn.

"Uống nước trái cây đi."

Khuyên bảo cũng muốn một vừa hai phải, nếu không sẽ hoàn toàn ngược lại. Trần Dương thâm minh đạo lý kia, vì thế mở ra nước trái cây bỏ vào hút quản, hút một miệng lớn nước trái cây cùng quả hạt. Điềm điềm hương vị làm hắn toàn bộ tâm tình đều biến hảo: "Muốn hay không uống một ngụm?"

Độ Sóc lắc đầu cự tuyệt.

Trần Dương uống xong nước trái cây, liền vươn tay hướng hòm giữ đồ mà đi. Hắn vừa rồi nhìn đến bên trong còn có chocolate cùng các màu kẹo, khóe mắt dư quang trộm miết Độ Sóc. Người sau nhìn không chớp mắt lái xe, Trần Dương trảo một bó to kẹo đang muốn thu hồi tay.

Liền nghe Độ Sóc lãnh đạm nói: "Một ngày tam khối."

Trần Dương dừng một chút, dường như không có việc gì buông xuống mặt khác kẹo, trong lòng bàn tay chỉ còn lại có ngũ khối: "Ta đã sẽ không sâu răng ."

Đam mê đồ ngọt lại không nhiều ít tự chủ người, giống nhau đều sẽ sâu răng. Sâu răng trong sâu một phát tác, đau đến hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông. Trần Dương tại bối Độ Sóc không hề tiết chế ăn đồ ngọt dẫn đến sâu răng, nửa đêm đau đến phiên đến lăn đi, bổ một cái răng sau đó, đã bị hạn chế đồ ngọt thu hút lượng.

"Hoặc là thả lại đi, hôm nay biệt ăn. Hoặc là lưu lại tam khối."

Trần Dương bĩu môi, thả lại đi hai khối. Lột khai một viên phóng miệng hàm, dư lại hai khối giấu đi, chờ sự tình giải quyết sau duy nhất lột khai bỏ vào trong miệng chúc mừng.

Tới Bất Lão Truân trấn thời điểm, sắc trời vi ám.

Trần Dương cúi đầu thấy thời gian, sáu giờ đồng hồ tả hữu.

Căn cứ hướng dẫn, xe tiếp tục đi trước, càng đi trước người đang ở càng ít. Trấn trên hóng mát người nhìn thấy chiếc xe kia chạy phương hướng chỉ biết lại là quê người người đến thăm dò quỷ trạch, bọn họ sớm thấy nhưng không thể trách.

"Giơ đầu ba thước hữu thần minh, bất kính thương sinh kính quỷ thần."

Trần Dương hình như có sở cảm, quay đầu xem qua đi. Phía sau người thanh ồn ào thôn trấn rất nhanh đã bị rất xa để qua phía sau, không thấy phòng ốc, không gặp người ảnh.

Xe nửa đường thả neo, may mà bọn họ đứng ở tại chỗ đã có thể nhìn đến kia đống quỷ trạch, giấu ở phô thiên cái địa cổ hòe trong như ẩn như hiện. Hiện nay thái dương còn chưa lạc sơn, cách đó không xa biệt thự lại giống tẩm không trong bóng đêm.

Xa xa nhìn đến đã cảm thấy hoang vắng sợ hãi kéo chặt trong tim, làm người liên hô hấp một ngụm đều giác trong lòng run sợ.

"Hảo nùng âm khí."

Độ Sóc xuống xe, đi đến Trần Dương bên người đưa tay đáp thượng bờ vai của hắn, tại Trần Dương trùng hợp quay đầu thời điểm cúi người hôn lên đi. Trăn trở liếm hôn qua sau rời đi: "Quá ngọt , lần sau đổi tấm bảng."

Trần Dương: "Rõ như ban ngày, ngươi tiết chế điểm."

Độ Sóc quay đầu lại, ánh mắt sâu kín: "Ăn cái đường còn muốn tiết chế?"

Ý có điều chỉ, không rõ ràng lắm hắn nói đường là kẹo vẫn là người.

Trần Dương nắm tay để môi, nhẹ nhàng ho khan vài tiếng: "Lão phu lão thê còn chơi này bộ. . ."

Miệng cằn nhằn ghét bỏ, khóe môi áp lực không được giơ lên.

Quỷ trạch là tràng biệt thự, ba tầng cao mang có hoa viên. Hoa viên trong đủ loại cổ hòe, cổ hòe cành lá rậm rạp, chi làm thoáng như hình người dữ tợn khủng bố. Ly đến càng gần, âm khí càng thịnh, độ ấm cũng giảm xuống không ít.

Không khí tĩnh mịch giống nhau an tĩnh, liên thanh côn trùng kêu vang đều không có nghe được. Quả thực là quỷ trạch tiêu xứng.

Trần Dương đẩy ra cửa sắt, trên cửa khóa bất quá là trang sức. Cửa sắt phát ra 'Chi nha' một tiếng, tại an tĩnh hoàn cảnh trung phá lệ rõ ràng. Nhấc chân bước vào đi, giữa không trung đột nhiên phát ra thô dát khó nghe quạ đen tiếng kêu.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa một đám màu đen đại điểu đồng loạt từ cổ hòe cây cối trong bay ra ngoài, bay về phía phương xa. Tại trắng bệch không trung cùng lụi bại âm trầm biệt thự bối cảnh hạ, để lộ xuất một cỗ không rõ khí tức.

"Quỷ Đạo xuống dốc, Thiên Sư Đạo thịnh hành, không chỉ ở chỗ tu tập Quỷ Đạo yêu cầu nghiêm khắc, còn tại ở tu tập Quỷ Đạo giả vô pháp khống chế chính mình tham lam."

Tu Quỷ Đạo thì nhưng ngự quỷ, cho dù là thiên sư đều sẽ khống chế không được lợi dụng đạo thuật cùng quỷ vì mình kiếm lời, huống chi là ngự quỷ năng lực so Thiên Sư Đạo càng cường Quỷ Đạo. Quỷ Đạo thịnh hành khi, hoạn quỷ cũng trở thành cương quyết.

Hoạn quỷ sau, liền sẽ càng ngày càng ỷ lại quỷ, càng ngày càng lòng tham, dịch đi đường tà đạo. Chung phi chính đạo, chung tổn hại âm đức. Chính như Phương Văn Văn, nguyên bản cũng là Thục trung nhận được tôn kính vu, bây giờ còn không là trên tay tính mạng chồng chất?

Trần Dương: "Đối , hôm nay ngày thứ ba. Ngươi còn chưa nói cái thứ ba mấu chốt từ."

Độ Sóc: "Y hạ khô lâu."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Ta nói là cái gì yêu tà thành tinh, hung tàn đến cực điểm cư nhiên còn có thể như vậy thông minh. Nguyên lai là khô lâu."

Khô lâu là người chết sau hài cốt, khi còn sống vốn là người, chết sau nhân duyên trùng hợp thành tinh, hút huyết nhục ngược lại đẫy đà huyết nhục của chính mình, còn có khi còn sống trí tuệ.

《 dậu dương tạp trở 》 trung có ghi lại, đường khi Khương Sở Công du Thiền Định tự, tịch gian thấy một mỹ cơ cũng không lộ tay, có người đem nàng quần áo lôi kéo khai, đã thấy đến quần áo dưới là đủ bạch cốt khô hài. Nguyên lai là này bạch cốt khô lâu thành tinh sau lẫn vào yến hội trung hút nhân tinh huyết, đẫy đà tự thân huyết nhục. 《 thái bình quảng nhớ 》 cũng có ghi lại, chợ thượng có một cái làm xiếc tiểu cô nương bị kéo ra trên người áo tang, dưới là bộ xương khô.

Nhưng thấy khô lâu thành tinh từ xưa có chi, hơn nữa thành tinh quái sau khô lâu yêu hướng trong đám người chui, hút tinh huyết. Bình thường thấy bọn họ mặt bộ tứ chi cơ bắp đẫy đà như thường người, kì thực y hạ tẫn vi khô lâu.

Trần Dương nghỉ chân, đột nhiên quay đầu lại: "Ngươi trá ta?"

Độ Sóc nói qua mỗi ngày gợi ý một cái mấu chốt từ, làm Trần Dương đoán ra yêu tà nguyên hình. Hiện tại hắn bản thân nói ra yêu tà nguyên hình, kia liền không thể xem như Trần Dương đoán được .

Thay lời khác nói, Trần Dương thua.

"Chuyện ma quỷ hết bài này đến bài khác." Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ta tự mình thực tiễn dạy ngươi đạo lý."

Trần Dương tức giận: "Ngươi chính là tiếc rẻ thưởng cho!"

Độ Sóc: "Thưởng cho không phải ít ngươi, nhưng muốn khấu rụng một nửa."

Một nửa tổng so không có hảo.

"Thưởng cho cái gì?"

Độ Sóc đang muốn mở miệng, ngẩng đầu liền thấy trước mắt một viên cổ hòe thụ thụ trên người trường một viên đầu lâu đại nhọt. Nhọt chậm rãi vỡ ra, trường xuất giống như với người ngũ quan, nhìn qua phá lệ khủng bố.

Trần Dương thoát hạ cổ tay gian tơ hồng, hai tay các chấp nhất đoan hướng kia khối nhọt hung hăng đánh roi, trực tiếp đem chỉnh khối cổ hòe trừu nứt, kia khối nhọt cũng bị trừu toái. Cùng với kêu thảm thiết, đại thụ sập, lộ ra rể cây dưới bạch cốt hòa thượng chưa ăn mòn sạch sẽ thi thể.

Dưới còn có một chút tóc, răng nanh cùng phá hư quần áo. Cho thấy là bị này khối cổ hòe ăn luôn người.

Trần Dương vừa thấy, không nói hai lời đem chỉnh khối thành tinh Quỷ Hòe đánh roi đến hồn phi phách tán. Trong nháy mắt, cổ hòe trong rừng tiếng gió thê thê, càng phát ra khủng bố. Tựa hồ là bên trong lén lút nhận thấy được nguy hiểm.

"Muốn chạy?"

Khắp cổ hòe lâm âm khí tận trời, hại chết không ít vô tội người qua đường. Trần Dương đánh trước đến chúng nó hồn phi phách tán, hắn nện bước quỷ dị nhẹ nhàng, tinh chuẩn tìm ra phụ thân Quỷ Hòe dán thượng bùa.

Chân vừa bước mà, xoay người dựng thẳng lên thủ quyết: ". . . Quỷ đế sắc hạ, trảm tà diệt tinh. . . Hết thảy bất chính làm hại quỷ thần cũng phó Ngũ lôi nhận lấy cái chết, không đến động tác lập tức tuân lệnh sắc."

Ngũ lôi bùa từng người phát huy tác dụng, đem phụ thượng du hồn dã quỷ hòe thụ nổ thành hai mảnh. Đồng thời đem du hồn dã quỷ đều nổ đến hôi phi yên diệt, lôi hỏa bản vi vạn quỷ sở kỵ. Trần Dương Ngũ lôi tổng nhiếp phù lại là đem ngũ lôi bùa vận dụng đến cực hạn.

Độ Sóc chậm Du Du đi tới: "Ngươi đem ngũ lôi bùa thay đổi ?"

"Ta thấy Mao Tiểu Lị dùng qua mấy lần, rất tốt dùng. Đại quy mô sét đánh nhất bớt việc."

"Quỷ đế sắc hạ?"

"Ta dù sao tu Quỷ Đạo, mời đến đạo giáo tổ sư gia chỉ sợ không lớn như vậy uy lực."

"Vì cái gì không thỉnh Phong Đô Đại Đế?"

Chính là quỷ đế, có hắn lợi hại sao?

Trần Dương: "Giết gà cần gì dùng dao giết trâu."

Độ Sóc tâm tình quỷ dị biến hảo.

Hai người đi đến cửa biệt thự, còn chưa động thủ, môn liền đánh trước khai. Bên trong tối như mực, giống ăn thịt người cự thú.

Trần Dương: "Khiêu khích chúng ta sao?"

Kiêu ngạo.

Hai người sóng vai đi vào, môn trong người sau phịch một tiếng đóng cửa. Tối như mực biệt thự đột nhiên sáng lên lam lục sắc ma chơi, chiếu sáng lên bên trong cổ xưa kết tơ nhện bài trí. Cửa nhà đối diện thang lầu, cửa thang lầu thượng treo một bức thật lớn bức họa.

Trên bức họa là tứ miệng ăn, khuôn mặt âm trầm.

"Hoan nghênh. . . Khách nhân."

Thô lệ khàn khàn thanh âm vang lên, Trần Dương quay đầu xem qua đi, ba cái quần áo dưới tất cả đều là khô lâu, mặt bộ cùng tay lại đẫy đà yêu tà ngồi ở bên trái trên ghế sa lông thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Trên mặt bàn là một khối chỉ còn lại có đầu lâu, tóc cùng răng nanh cùng với lộ ra xương cốt tứ chi thi thể, bên cạnh là một cái ba lô cùng máy quay. Đánh giá là tới thám hiểm lữ nhân, kết quả bị ăn .

Tuổi trẻ cái kia phải là phương gia đại ca, đi ra nói rằng: "Thiên sư thịt hẳn là cùng người thường không giống."

Trần Dương một tơ hồng đánh roi đi qua, đem trước mắt này chỉ yêu tà đánh roi sắp tán giá: "Vô nghĩa rất nhiều."

Ba cái yêu tà nhất tề thay đổi sắc mặt, rút đi da thịt biến thành bạch cốt. Trong đó có một cái bạch cốt, xương cốt xu gần với huyết sắc. Tơ hồng đánh roi đi qua, như tạp cốt sắt thiết cốt, chỉ để lại thản nhiên dấu vết.

". . . Ngũ phương quỷ đế, bảy mươi hai ti. Nghe ngô chính lệnh, lập hàng chân thân. Từ ngô sở sử, cấp tróc tà tinh. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Triệu Phong Đô phù sử nguyền rủa: . . . Nghe ngô chính lệnh, lập hàng chân thân. Từ ngô sở sử, cấp tróc tà tinh. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh.

《 dậu dương tạp trở 》 là đường đại chí quái tiểu thuyết, giảng thật, cổ nhân sức tưởng tượng so người thời nay phong phú ngưu bức, có một hai thì câu chuyện chính mình nhìn đều cảm thấy khủng bố.

Chương 18: Y hạ khô lâu 11

Vi Xương Bình cùng phùng xa hai người cho nhau xô đẩy đi gõ cửa, ngươi tới ta đi thời điểm, môn từ bên trong mở ra. Hai người ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến trước mặt bối đối ngọn đèn Phương Văn Văn.

Phương Văn Văn: "Vào đi."

Không biết là ngọn đèn vẫn là tâm lý tác dụng, bọn họ tổng cảm thấy Phương Văn Văn mỉm cười thập phần biến hoá kỳ lạ.

Nàng đứng ở cửa nhà, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm hai người. Hai người lúc này cũng không dám lại cho nhau chối từ, cùng tay cùng chân đi vào. Trải qua Phương Văn Văn thời điểm, tận lực rời xa nàng.

Đứng ở đối diện biệt thự nóc nhà Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy một màn này, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu. Liền phần này biểu hiện, lại xuẩn quỷ quái đều có thể nhận thấy được vấn đề, huống chi là Phương Văn Văn.

Phương Văn Văn khi hai người bọn họ vào cửa sau, đỡ hai cánh cửa chậm rãi đóng lại. Khoái đóng lại thời điểm đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, khóe miệng thượng dương, tươi cười biến hoá kỳ lạ, đối thượng Khấu Tuyên Linh tầm mắt.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày, biệt thự môn bị đóng lại thời điểm, hắn biến sắc: "Không hảo."

Nhảy xuống nóc nhà, rơi vào biệt thự đình viện, trước mắt chứng kiến cảnh tượng nháy mắt biến hóa thành hòe mộc lâm. Trong rừng âm khí sâm sâm, quạ đen thê lương kêu to, hòe mộc trong rừng có mấy cây cổ hòe thụ thụ trên người trường đầu lâu đại nhọt.

Ngũ quan đã hiển hiện ra, chính nhắm mắt ngủ say. Miệng nhai động, lỗ tai có thể nghe được ca sát ca sát thanh âm, như là xương cốt bị nhai toái. Nhọt đột nhiên mở to mắt, lạnh như băng nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh.

Đồng loạt há mồm: "Thịt tươi!"

Ồm ồm, như gió thổi qua vách đá khe hở, làm người đột nhiên phát sinh ghét cay ghét đắng. Hơn mười căn rể cây từ dưới nền đất hạ nhảy khởi, cắn xé tranh đoạt thịt tươi.'Chân! Ta muốn chân!', 'Đầu là ta .', 'Ta muốn ngũ tạng lục phủ.'

"Chỉ có muốn ăn, chưa sinh linh trí. Sát sinh vô số, tội không thể xá. Nhưng đại Phong Đô xử phạt, đánh đến các ngươi hồn phi phách tán." Khấu Tuyên Linh tế xuất kiếm gỗ đào, mượn Ngũ lôi phù dẫn sấm đánh cổ hòe mộc.

Thụ dẫn lôi, sấm đánh mộc, ngũ lôi bùa dùng được tại cổ hòe trong rừng phát huy đến lớn nhất. Không bao lâu, Quỷ Hòe thượng ác quỷ đều bị phách đến hồn phi phách tán, hòe thụ thân cây bị sấm đánh đánh mà thiêu đốt, ẩn có hỏa hoa.

"Đường ngang ngõ tắt."

Trước mắt Quỷ Hòe tất cả đều là dựa đường ngang ngõ tắt nuôi dưỡng đứng lên quỷ, bản thân thực lực không coi là nhiều cường. Tăng thêm nghiệp chướng quấn thân, sét đánh liền sẽ lập tức hồn phi phách tán.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi về phía trước, tới đình viện bên cạnh thời điểm. Mấy cái hư thối cánh tay đột nhiên chui từ dưới đất lên mà xuất, bắt lấy mắt cá chân của hắn, ý đồ xả đoạn. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhướng mày, kiếm gỗ đào vung lên, dễ dàng chặt đứt hư thối cánh tay.

Chính là đương hắn đi về phía trước một bước, lập tức lại có hư thối tái nhợt quỷ thủ kéo lấy mắt cá chân của hắn, làm người ta phiền không chịu được.

Khấu Tuyên Linh một cái lộn ngược ra sau dừng ở đất trống thượng, phản thủ đem kiếm gỗ đào cắm vào mặt đất: "Thiên khuynh địa phúc!"

Nháy mắt, thổ khối băng giải, thổ địa thuân nứt, toàn bộ đình viện thổ địa giống như bị chỉnh khối hiên lại đây giống nhau. Lộ ra dưới rậm rạp, sổ cũng vô số bạch cốt, bán hư thối thi thể cùng với chưa hư thối thi thể.

Cảnh tượng nhìn thấy ghê người.

Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ đồng thời cũng cảm thấy phẫn nộ: "Vi bản thân chi tư, thế nhưng giết hại nhiều người như vậy mệnh? !"

Cùng lúc đó, Mật Vân quỷ trạch biệt thự trong ngoài đồng dạng xuất hiện rất nhiều thi thể.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau một bước, nhíu mày nghi hoặc.

Vừa rồi hắn gọi về Phong Đô quỷ đế bảy mươi hai ti thời điểm, phương gia tam khẩu hoảng sợ tưởng muốn chạy trốn, bị hắn ngăn lại đến. Triền đấu một phen sau phát hiện vốn nên tiếp thu gọi về quỷ sai lại chậm chạp chưa tới, phương gia tam khẩu cho rằng Trần Dương là gà mờ thiên sư.

Trong cơn tức giận đem chôn dấu trên mặt đất biểu hạ ấm thi tất cả đều gọi đi ra, sai sử ấm thi công kích Trần Dương.

Cái gọi là ấm thi, tức là đem hóa thành cương thi thi thể.

Trần Dương đem tiến gần ấm thi đều vứt ra đi, tuy rằng ấm thi gần không thân, nhưng không chịu nổi số lượng nhiều. Hắn quay đầu lại: "Độ ca, ngươi đồng sự không một cái tại phụ cận đi làm?"

"Không có." Độ Sóc đứng ở ấm thi trung gian, bởi vì quỷ sai thân phận không có dương khí trực tiếp bị ấm thi xem nhẹ. Dẫn đến hắn đặt mình trong đàn thi trung ương, lại như sân vắng lững thững.

Trần Dương: "Xuất hiện nhiều như vậy quỷ hồn ấm thi, chẳng lẽ sẽ không có quỷ sai phát hiện?"

"Ta tại."

Lời ít mà ý nhiều.

Trần Dương nháy mắt kịp phản ứng, đá bay trước mắt chặn đường ấm thi, nhảy đến Độ Sóc phía sau đem hắn đẩy dời đi đi: "Độ ca, giao cho ngươi . Khoái dùng câu hồn tác đem bọn họ đều mang đi."

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương cổ, đem hắn nhéo đi ra: "Chính mình thu thập, biệt mọi chuyện ỷ lại quỷ sai."

"Ta không ỷ lại quỷ sai." Trần Dương ý đồ tránh thoát Độ Sóc gông cùm xiềng xích: "Ta ỷ lại chính là ngươi."

Độ Sóc nhịn không được cải nắm vi sờ: "Nói tốt cũng vô dụng."

"Ta tại miêu tả sự thật."

"Không chuẩn làm nũng."

". . ." Trần Dương quay đầu muốn nhìn Độ Sóc, nhưng bị đè lại cổ, hồi không đầu: "Độ ca?"

Độ Sóc chớp mắt, ho nhẹ thanh: "Ấm thi, chết sau không hủ, oán khí tụ hầu, toại thành cương thi. Cương thi vi chí âm, ô bẩn vật. Hình thành quá trình, ít nhất trăm năm ở trên."

"Ta xem bọn họ trên người mặc quần áo đều là mấy năm gần đây kiểu dáng, không giống qua trăm năm."

"Cho nên, " Độ Sóc nhiễu đến Trần Dương phía sau: "Còn có một loại khả năng."

"Là cái gì?"

"Dưỡng thi địa."

Dưỡng thi địa âm tà đặc biệt, nếu là người vi, phụ lấy đặc biệt dưỡng thi pháp, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đích xác có thể chế tạo xuất ấm thi. Chính là dưỡng thi cùng hoạn quỷ tuy là đồng đạo lại không phải đồng môn, chẳng lẽ Phương Văn Văn còn có đồng lõa?

Trần Dương mủi chân một tia mặt đất, lộ ra dưới cấu tạo và tính chất của đất đai, cấu tạo và tính chất của đất đai trình hắc. Âm hàn không thôi, đúng là dưỡng thi địa.

Chí âm nơi liền đến chí dương vật đuổi đi, tốt nhất biện pháp là khảm rụng trong đình viện cổ hòe, bạo phơi nắng ba ngày. Lại nghỉ ngơi thi mà trung ấm thi đốt cháy, niệm kinh siêu độ vong hồn.

Bất quá hiện tại không có thái dương, đợi không được ngày mai.

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi nói nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Trần Dương thu hồi dây đỏ: "Phóng hỏa đốt phòng."

Hỏa cũng là chí dương vật, một mồi lửa có thể đem âm vật đốt đến sạch sẽ.

"Ta đốt phòng thời điểm, thuận đường siêu độ. Kia ba cái yêu tà nhất định hận không thể ăn ta huyết nhục, ta lại đến chuyên tâm siêu độ vong hồn. Cho nên giao cho ngươi , Độ ca."

Độ Sóc ứng hạ sau, Trần Dương liền rớt ra cổ tay gian dây đỏ tử, tại trong rừng tìm kiếm một mảnh đất, ngẩng đầu nhìn đối diện lạnh như băng ánh trăng. Hắn lắc đầu: "Vốn là chính là dưỡng thi địa, nhưng đủ loại cổ hòe, che nắng ôm âm. Không xuất hai mươi năm đều sẽ xuất hiện hung thi, lại còn có người cố ý dưỡng thi, may mắn phát hiện đến sớm."

Lại cho vài năm, chỉ sợ phải nuôi xuất một cái quân đội hung thi đến.

Đem dây đỏ tử hai đoan các hệ tại hai tay ngón giữa, tha vài cái vòng sau đem một mặt bắt tại trên ngọn cây, tay trái dắt một chỗ khác, tay phải đè nặng dây đỏ cao thấp tả hữu kết trận. Kết hoàn sau, tay trái đem một chỗ khác dây đỏ bắt tại phía sau, hình thành một cái hộ trận.

Siêu độ thời điểm tối kỵ quấy rầy, một cái vô ý khả năng vô pháp trấn áp vong hồn phản sử chi phát sinh bạo động. Bởi vậy phải có trận pháp phòng ngừa ngoại lực phá hư.

Trần Dương ngồi xếp bằng hạ, kháp khởi thủ quyết, liền nghe 'Ông' một tiếng, như nước sóng hướng bốn phương tám hướng phiếm khai, sở hữu ấm thi nhất tề vô pháp ngửi được Trần Dương dương khí. Trên đỉnh đầu, xuyến tại dây đỏ tử thượng một cái đồng tiền không ngừng chấn động, hình thành hư ảnh.'Ông' thanh âm liền là nó phát ra tới.

Cổ hòe lâm, đúng là đều thiên đại lôi hỏa nguyền rủa hiệu quả tốt nhất địa phương, mộc nhóm lửa, lôi hỏa nguyền rủa uy lực tăng lớn. Dương hỏa nhanh chóng tại trong rừng lan tràn, từ đình viện cổ hòe đốt tới biệt thự bên trong, đáng giá nhắc tới chính là biệt thự có vài thập niên lịch sử, tài liệu trên cơ bản đều dịch nhiên.

Bởi vậy bất quá trong chớp mắt, này đống quỷ trạch liền đưa thân vào biển lửa trung. Vô số oan hồn tại biển lửa trung thống khổ tru lên, giãy dụa, Trần Dương liền vào lúc này niệm khởi hướng sinh thần nguyền rủa.

Độ Sóc tại cách đó không xa quan khán, đương Trần Dương niệm khởi hướng sinh thần nguyền rủa khi, hắn liền mở ra địa phủ đại môn, đem này đó oan hồn đều đầu nhập địa phủ trung. Chờ bọn hắn tới địa phủ, giành trước nhớ phẩm phán, căn cứ khi còn sống chết sau tội nghiệt, hoặc luân hồi đầu thai, hoặc đưa vào Phong Đô tiếp tục phẩm phán, lại đánh vào tầng mười tám địa ngục.

Phương gia kia ba cái yêu tà thấy địa bàn của mình bị thiêu hủy, nhất thời giận không kềm được, đột nhiên cất cao ba trượng hướng đem lại đây. Độ Sóc thân hình chợt lóe, ngăn lại bọn họ đường đi.

"Không có dương khí? Ngươi là ai?"

Độ Sóc cũng không để ý tới trước mắt yêu tà hỏi ý kiến, bỏ ra ống tay áo, hoảng hốt thành huyền sắc khoan tay áo, tay áo biên xích kim văn rạng rỡ sinh huy. Nhưng lại tập trung nhìn vào, cũng bất quá là phổ thông tay áo. Câu hồn tác từ trong tay áo xuất, tốc độ bay khoái, như trưởng ánh mắt thẳng truy yêu tà.

Ba cái khô lâu yêu tà kinh hô: "Phong Đô quỷ sai! !"

Hoảng sợ rất nhiều, mọi nơi chạy tứ tán. Đáng tiếc chạy không khỏi câu hồn tác, bị từ chân đến cùng tấc tấc quấn lên, càng triền càng chặt, cắn nát toàn thân xương cốt, cuối cùng bắt được hồn phách giam cầm đứng lên.

Căn cứ chúng nó sở phạm sát nghiệt, ước chừng là muốn đánh vào tầng mười tám địa ngục thụ hình mấy trăm năm, lại nhập súc sinh đạo.

"Đi ra."

Từ trong bóng đêm đi ra phía bắc quỷ đế, tất cung tất kính đối với Độ Sóc xoay người cúc cung. Độ Sóc đem trong tay vong hồn ném cho hắn, "Mang về, không tất phẩm phán, trực tiếp đánh vào địa ngục."

Phía bắc quỷ đế ứng thanh, còn đứng ở tại chỗ không đi.

Độ Sóc: "Như thế nào?"

Phía bắc quỷ đế kiên trì: "Đại Đế, ngài câu hồn tác. . . Cái gì thời điểm còn cấp thuộc hạ tiểu quỷ?"

Kia tiểu quỷ mỗi ngày tại La Phong lục cung ngoài cung khóc tang chính mình không có câu hồn tác, bắt không được ác quỷ, tích không công đức, thăng quan vô vọng. Chính mình không dám ở Phong Đô Đại Đế trước mặt đòi lấy câu hồn tác, liền mỗi ngày tại cửa cung ngoại khóc tang, nhiễu quỷ thanh tĩnh.

Độ Sóc trầm mặc.

Phía bắc quỷ đế tại trầm mặc trung càng ngày càng thấp thỏm.

Thật lâu sau, Độ Sóc: "Ngươi còn tại?"

Ngụ ý, ngươi như thế nào còn tại?

". . ." Phía bắc quỷ đế cúc cung, xoay người lập tức bước đi. Cùng lắm thì cấp kia tiểu quỷ sai một căn cây đại tang.

Bên kia, Phương Văn Văn biệt thự nội truyền đến phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình cầu cứu thanh. Khấu Tuyên Linh mắt thấy dưới nền đất xác chết vô số, rõ ràng liền muốn dùng lôi hỏa nguyền rủa đốt đến tinh quang. Chính là mới vừa có động tác, liền thấy ấm thi động tác dại ra, tựa hồ bị cái gì kiềm chế.

Hắn nhớ tới Hào Uyển biệt thự nội còn có Hỏa Nghiệt Trận trận pháp liền hiểu được, Mật Vân quỷ trạch trong hẳn là cũng chôn cùng nơi đây ấm thi nhất thể xác chết. Phải là Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc tại siêu độ ấm thi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng trước chạy, quả nhiên không hề chướng ngại. Đá văng ra đại môn, liền thấy biệt thự nội phùng xa cùng Vi Xương Bình bị cột vào ghế trên, bọn họ trước mặt có chỉ thân thể vi bạch cốt, ngũ tạng lục phủ rõ ràng nhưng thấy, tứ chi cùng mặt bộ có đẫy đà huyết nhục, bao trùm này thượng da lại rách tung toé, cúi rớt xuống từng khối yêu tà.

Mà bên kia lại là trong lúc đó biến đến già nua vô cùng Phương Văn Văn, Khấu Tuyên Linh chấp khởi kiếm gỗ đào ném đi qua, để ngang yêu tà miệng, nóng đến yêu tà tiếng thét. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhân cơ hội nắm chặt kiếm gỗ đào, phản thủ cắm vào yêu tà yết hầu.

Yêu tà kêu thảm thiết, uể oải thành một đống bạch cốt.

Phương Văn Văn khàn khàn kêu to: "Đệ đệ."

Nàng ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tràn ngập cừu hận: "Ta sẽ không bỏ qua các ngươi!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cười lạnh: "Ngươi đã bị thiên đạo cướp đi mệnh số, sống cũng sống không lâu, còn muốn như thế nào không buông tha chúng ta?"

Phương Văn Văn kháp cái kỳ quái thủ thế, lại sinh sôi đem tay cắm vào chính mình trái tim, huyết lưu tẫn mà chết.

"Nợ máu trả bằng máu, ta sẽ không bỏ qua các ngươi!"

Đương!

Khấu Tuyên Linh ngẩng đầu nhìn, mười hai giờ thanh xao vang.

Phương Văn Văn đúng lúc như thế khắc tắt thở.

"Trước khi chết oán hận sâu nặng, chết vào đêm khuya, lại tại chí âm dưỡng thi nơi tử vong. Còn dùng thống khổ như vậy phương thức tự sát, tất thành lệ quỷ."

Phùng xa chính cấp Vi Xương Bình cởi bỏ dây thừng, nghe vậy, hai người nhất tề ngẩng đầu, mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ: "Nàng sẽ giết chúng ta sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nàng hận chính là hại nàng chuyện tốt thiên sư, lại không nhìn chằm chằm các ngươi nhìn."

"Hô, vậy là tốt rồi."

". . ."

Mao Tiểu Lị bên này, Mã Kỳ Kỳ cùng Cát Thanh ôm ở một khối, lui tại trên ghế sa lông lạnh run. Ngoài cửa thỉnh thoảng phát ra từng trận mao cốt tủng nhiên tiếng cười, còn có đồ vật thỉnh thoảng phát môn, đánh cửa sổ.

Cát Thanh có mấy lần thoáng nhìn có tái nhợt vặn vẹo mặt quỷ dán cửa sổ thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm các nàng nhìn, ngọn đèn thường thường lóe ra, tăng thêm khủng bố không khí.

Mao Tiểu Lị nghiêm túc nhìn phim hoạt hình.

Cát Thanh nhịn xuống sợ hãi, hỏi: "Mao, Mao tiểu thiên sư, ngoại, bên ngoài đồ vật không thu thập sao?"

"Bên ngoài cái gì vậy?" Mao Tiểu Lị vẻ mặt mờ mịt, sau đó bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "A, không có việc gì. Chúng nó vào không được."

Ngoại có môn thần cùng bùa, chỉ cần chờ đến hừng đông, u hồn tiểu quỷ tự nhiên sẽ rời đi.

"Không, không xua đuổi sao?"

". . . Các ngươi sợ hãi?"

Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ gật đầu như đảo tỏi, Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hảo đi."

Xuất ra micro liên tiếp âm hưởng, Mao Tiểu Lị vỗ vỗ micro, ngồi xếp bằng xướng khởi đạo gia khu quỷ nguyền rủa. Bất tri bất giác, biệt thự ngoại tiểu quỷ dần dần biến mất.

Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ bản cảm thấy cử động này quá mức trò đùa, lại khó hiểu từ Mao Tiểu Lị đạo gia khu quỷ nguyền rủa trung cảm thấy an tâm.

Ánh mặt trời hiện ra, trong rừng lôi hỏa tức. Cổ hòe chỉ còn lại có cây khô, bất quá cây khô gặp mùa xuân, vẫn có sinh cơ. Quỷ trạch trung oan hồn khôi phục thần trí, có trật tự đi vào luân hồi.

Bước vào luân hồi trước, bọn họ hướng ngồi ở trong rừng dây đỏ kết thành trong trận pháp Trần Dương cúc cung, biểu đạt lòng biết ơn cùng cảm kích.

Đệ nhất lũ dương quang đầu tại Trần Dương trên người, tự bao phủ một tầng công đức kim quang. Trần Dương mở mắt ra, nhìn đến Độ Sóc liền đứng ở trước mặt hắn, thu hồi dây đỏ đứng lên, kết quả chân nhuyễn hướng mặt đất đánh tới.

Độ Sóc tiếp được hắn, ôm tiểu hài tử tư thế, đem hắn ôm đứng lên. Thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Mệt?"

"Ân." Trần Dương trả lời hữu khí vô lực, cả đêm siêu độ nhiều như vậy vong hồn, không có hư thoát thuyết minh công lực của hắn thâm hậu.

"Ngủ đi."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương liền tựa vào Độ Sóc cổ, ngủ thật say.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Sau chương và tiết — mạ vàng anh thi

Đại Đế rớt mã giáp là nhẹ nhàng như vậy sự tình sao?

Đại Đế: Ta không cần mặt mũi nha!

Chương 19: Mạ vàng anh thi 01

Trần Dương sau khi tỉnh lại đã là giữa trưa, hắn phát hiện mình là tại một nhà dân tộc lữ xá trong. Từ ngoài cửa sổ thăm dò nhìn, phát hiện là ngày hôm qua đi xe chạy quá Bất Lão Truân trấn ngã tư đường.

Độ Sóc chính chắp tay sau đít đứng ở dưới lầu, bên người là vài cái lão nhân tại Thái Cực quyền. Hắn đưa thân vào lão nhân đàn trung, bóng dáng cao ngất, lại không có chút nào không hợp cảm. Độ Sóc hình như có sở cảm, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, cùng Trần Dương đối thượng tầm mắt.

Trần Dương cong mặt mày, hướng hắn ngoắc.

Độ Sóc hơi hơi nghiêng người, bên cạnh tựa hồ luôn luôn tại cùng hắn nói chuyện với nhau lão nhân hỏi hắn cái gì. Hắn trả lời một câu liền hướng phía dân tộc khách sạn đi tới, một lát sau liền đi tiến gian phòng, từ Trần Dương phía sau ôm lấy hắn.

Đại chưởng tại Trần Dương bên hông vuốt phẳng, hoạt tiến trong quần áo, thuần thục tìm kiếm mẫn cảm điểm. Một bên khẽ cắn Trần Dương vành tai vừa nói: "Đói bụng không?"

Trần Dương có chút dương, một bên trốn một bên cười: "Đói bụng."

"Ân." Độ Sóc ứng thanh, tự cố tự theo trắng noãn cổ trượt đi xuống.

Trần Dương đẩy hắn: "Giữa trưa đi. Trước đi xuống ăn cơm."

Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu, liền cái này tư thế đóng lại cửa sổ, kéo thượng bức màn, ôm lấy Trần Dương, đem hắn để tại trên tường khàn khàn tiếng nói nói rằng: "Ta đói bụng, còn không có ăn no. Ta no rồi, lại uy no ngươi."

Trần Dương mặt đỏ tai hồng, kháng nghị nói đều nuốt trở lại trong bụng.

Một thưởng tham hoan.

Trần Dương ăn đến cơm thời điểm đã là buổi chiều ba giờ tả hữu, bọc sàng đan, nằm ở trên giường chết sống không xuống dưới. Độ Sóc đem thức ăn đoan tiến vào phóng tiểu trên bàn, gọi hắn xuống dưới ăn.

Trần Dương lười động, làm như không nghe thấy.

Độ Sóc nhíu mày, cũng không quán hắn ở trên giường ăn cơm. Chính mình tiến phòng tắm tắm rửa một cái, trở về gặp đồ ăn vẫn không nhúc nhích, Trần Dương sớm cơm trưa đều chưa ăn, quay đầu lại sợ đói bụng lắm dạ dày.

"Hạ không xuống dưới?"

Trần Dương xoay xoay thân thể, bối quá thân, không để ý tới hắn.

"Trần Tiểu Dương!"

Trần Dương kéo chăn che lấy đầu, không để ý tới chính là không để ý tới.

". . ." Độ Sóc chỉ có thể bưng lên đồ ăn đến trước mặt hắn, nói rằng: "Đến mép giường đến." Sau đó cầm lấy thìa cùng chiếc đũa một ngụm một ngụm uy bảo bảo dường như uy Trần Tiểu Dương.

Bắc Âm Đại Đế cho rằng cái này chưa tính là ở trên giường ăn cái gì, dù sao cũng là thân thủ của hắn uy, không thể tính.

Trần Dương sau khi ăn xong, cảm thấy cả người dính nị, bọc sàng đan đã nghĩ xuống giường đi tắm rửa, bị Độ Sóc ngăn cản.

"Cơm phần sau giờ nội không thể tắm rửa."

Trần Dương dừng một chút, chậm rãi nằm trở về: "A."

"Đứng lên đi một chút."

". . . A."

Độ Sóc đem không chén đĩa mang sang đi, Trần Dương liền ở trong phòng chậm rãi tản bộ. Ra toát mồ hôi toàn thân sau đó, nhìn xem thời gian không sai biệt lắm liền đi vào hướng tắm. Mặc vào nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái quần áo đi ra sau thu thập xong ba lô, vứt đến trên vai liền xuất môn, vừa mới cùng trở về Độ Sóc đánh lên.

"Trở về đi."

Độ Sóc mắt nhìn Trần Dương, xác định hắn cũng không khó chịu liền ứng thanh. Hai người nhất tề xuống lầu, dưới lầu là gian quán bar.

Bây giờ là tứ giờ tả hữu, đúng là khai trương thời gian. Người không nhiều lắm, nhưng là lục tục tiến vào vài người. Trần Dương đi ngang qua thời điểm trùng hợp nghe được bọn họ biên uống bia biên thần thần bí bí nói: "Các ngươi biết đêm qua, kia đống quỷ trạch phát sinh cái gì sao?"

"Biết. Nhà của ta tới gần kia đống quỷ trạch, nghe được thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết, rất sấm người."

"Ta cũng là. Nửa đêm liền cấp làm tỉnh lại, nhà của ta cẩu từ chín giờ bắt đầu cuồng khiếu, phệ đến rạng sáng hai ba điểm. Ngay từ đầu ta còn có khí lực mắng đại cẩu, sau lại chính mình nghe được những cái đó thanh âm. Thật sự là không thể không cảm thán, súc sinh đối cái loại này âm vật chính là mẫn cảm."

"Nghe nói quỷ trạch phát hỏa. Đại hỏa đốt vài cái giờ, đem chỉnh đống quỷ trạch đều đốt."

"Muốn ta nói, đốt đến hảo. Kia phiến âm tà mà, sớm hay muộn phá hư toàn bộ trấn phong thuỷ. Ta xem chính là nguy rồi trời phạt, một đạo lôi hỏa đánh xuống đến, toàn đốt sạch sẽ."

"Ta sáng sớm đứng lên tại ban công nhìn thấy trên bầu trời một đạo kim quang xuống dưới, chiếu vào quỷ trạch trên không, nhìn thấy kim liên phật ảnh long thân, các ngươi nói là không là có đạo sĩ ở nơi đó độ kiếp, thuận tiện thu thập nơi đó tai hoạ?"

Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa uy đến chân, này nói dối biên đến có người tin sao? Lại là kim liên phật ảnh long thân, đó là cùng cái trong lĩnh vực sao? Ai độ kiếp chạy quỷ trạch dưỡng thi địa đi? Cũng không phải ngại mệnh quá dài.

"Có đạo lý."

"Hàng Long La Hán chuyển thế lịch kiếp, nói được thông, thập phần có đạo lý."

Trần Dương đã không lời nào để nói, nói xong Độ Sóc liền nhanh chóng lên xe. Kia xe sớm đã tu hảo, từ Độ Sóc khởi động chân ga, hướng phía Hào Uyển khu biệt thự phương hướng xuất phát.

Mở cửa thời điểm, phát hiện người đều tại bên trong, rất đầy đủ hết, không người thương vong.

Mao Tiểu Lị vừa thấy được Trần Dương, bật người nhảy đến trước mặt hắn vừa định ôm lấy Trần Dương cánh tay, vừa thấy được phía sau hắn Độ Sóc lập tức túng, đứng đến một bên cùng Trần Dương giữ một khoảng cách.

"Trần ca, ta tối hôm qua thượng đem những cái đó du hồn tiểu quỷ đều xua đuổi đi rồi. Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ đều không có việc gì."

"Tiểu Lị làm được không tệ, quay đầu lại ta cùng Mã phó cục nói một tiếng, làm hắn cấp Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội viết cái báo cáo, nhắc lại về thăng thụ sự tình."

Mao Tiểu Lị hưng phấn: "Cám ơn Trần ca!"

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh chính đem tổ sư gia bức họa bãi ở trước mặt mình, thành kính thượng tam căn hương. Hoàn tất, mới đối Trần Dương nói Phương Văn Văn tự sát sự tình.

Mao Tiểu Lị chống cằm hỏi: "Vấn đề đại sao?"

"Đối người thường đến nói, thực phiền toái. Bất quá Phương Văn Văn đối tượng là chúng ta, hoàn hảo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đêm khuya tự sát, trước khi chết oán hận sâu đậm, lại chết vào dưỡng thi nơi, khi còn sống vẫn là tinh thông đạo thuật vu, có thể nói là cực kỳ khó đối phó lệ quỷ. Tình huống không trong tưởng tượng thoải mái."

"Hoàn hảo." Trần Dương thần sắc tự nhiên, vẫn là ban đầu trả lời: "Phương Văn Văn khi còn sống là vu, nhưng chuyện xấu làm tẫn, tư tàng oan hồn, mưu toan sống lại chết đi người. Hơn nữa vì thế tàn sát không ít người, sát nghiệt, nghiệp chướng nhiều không kể xiết, trừ phi nàng có thể tránh được quỷ sai đuổi bắt, nếu không chính là đánh rớt tầng mười tám địa ngục nhận hết trăm năm khổ sở kết quả."

"Đầu thất hoàn hồn." Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt không đổi sắc chỉ ra điểm ấy.

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu phụ họa.

Cái gọi là đầu thất, tức người chết sau ngày thứ bảy. Vô luận khi còn sống nhiều ít thiện nghiệp, ác nghiệp, là một cái người tốt, người xấu, chết sau ngày thứ bảy đều có thể trở lại dương gian, lại trong lòng sự.

Bởi vậy, chẳng sợ Phương Văn Văn khi còn sống làm bậy vô số, chết sau đầu thất như cũ có thể hoàn hồn. Nàng sẽ tại đầu thất hôm nay từng cái tìm ra cừu nhân, nhất nhất trả thù. Bất quá, như Trần Dương đã nói, với thiên sư mà nói sống quá Phương Văn Văn đầu thất không khó, khó chính là người thường — tức phùng xa bốn người trẻ tuổi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lừa bọn họ Phương Văn Văn sẽ không trả thù bọn họ, trên thực tế phùng xa bốn người là bởi vì, mất đi lý trí chỉ còn cừu hận Phương Văn Văn tuyệt sẽ không bỏ qua bọn họ.

Trần Dương phất phất tay, không thèm để ý chút nào nói: "Đốt chút tiền giấy, cùng quỷ sai nhóm thương lượng, lột đi Phương Văn Văn đầu thất, trực tiếp đem nàng đánh vào địa ngục."

Đối với Phương Văn Văn, hắn là nửa điểm đồng tình cũng sẽ không cho dư. Vi bản thân chi tư, tàn sát vô số người vô tội, nghiệp chướng nặng nề.

"Quỷ sai chấp pháp quá nghiêm, sẽ không thu thụ hối lộ ."

Trần Dương ngước mắt kinh ngạc mắt nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, sau đó đương trường gọi về địa phủ quỷ sai. Kia quỷ sai mặc dù không biết Độ Sóc, cũng không phải Phong Đô quỷ sai, nhưng là nghe qua mặt trên phân phó, dương gian có một tu Quỷ Đạo đạo sĩ, danh Trần Dương. Khả thi phương tiện, liền nhiều tạo thuận lợi.

Lường trước là cấp trên có người.

Bởi thế quỷ sai nhìn thấy Trần Dương, tất cung tất kính. Nghe được thỉnh cầu sau, mặc dù cảm khó xử, bất quá vẫn là nói rằng: "Cùng loại với loại này tội ác tày trời lệ quỷ, bình thường từ cấp trên phụ trách áp giải Phong Đô, chúng ta tiểu quỷ không làm chủ được, nhưng ta nhưng hướng về phía trước đầu truyền đạt Trần thiên sư thỉnh cầu."

"Phiền toái ngài."

"Việc rất nhỏ."

Quỷ sai làm việc hiệu suất hơn nữa cao, bất quá một phút đồng hồ, kia quỷ sai liền trở về báo cho mặt trên trả lời: "Thục trung Phương thị nữ, tội ác tày trời, hung tính khó thuần, lột này đầu thất hoàn dương, đã áp giải Phong Đô phẩm phán."

Trần Dương đạo hoàn tạ, cấp làm việc quỷ sai đốt một đống vàng bạc tài bảo. Kia quỷ sai chối từ không đi mới nhận lấy, cao hứng phấn chấn rời đi. Nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng là khó hầu hạ quan hệ hộ, không nghĩ tới là cọc hảo sai sự.

"Làm tốt ."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Mao Tiểu Lị vẻ mặt huyền huyễn theo dõi hắn. Tươi cười dừng lại: "Như thế nào, như thế nào?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ngươi có phải hay không có tổ tiên tại địa phủ trong ban sai?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chẳng lẽ là ngươi tại địa phủ trong có quan hệ hộ?"

Thiên chân vạn xác · quan hệ hộ · Trần Dương căng thẳng trong lòng, vội vàng phủ nhận: "Làm sao có thể? Chẳng qua là ta mấy năm trước thường cùng quỷ sai giao tiếp, hợp tác quan hệ chặt chẽ, lại đốt không ít vàng bạc tài bảo, tài năng nói được thượng một đôi lời nói. Vả lại đề yêu cầu đều hợp tình hợp lý, cũng không du củ."

Độ Sóc ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim uống trà. Dù bận vẫn ung dung nhìn tiểu thê tử giải thích.

Khấu Tuyên Linh vuốt cằm như có điều suy nghĩ: "Nguyên lai còn có thể như vậy cùng quỷ sai giao tiếp."

Mao Tiểu Lị không chú ý này đó, ngược lại là yêu tà vụ án làm cho nàng cảm thấy hoang mang không thôi. Liền hỏi: "Trần ca, trước ngươi nói qua phương gia là cuối cùng nhất nhâm Mật Vân quỷ trạch hộ gia đình, kia đã nói lên nguyên lai quỷ trạch yêu tà không là phương gia nhân, phải không?"

"Ân. Phương gia nhân bị nguyên lai quỷ trạch yêu tà giết chết, Phương Văn Văn biết được chân tướng, không biết dùng cái gì bí pháp, giết nguyên lai yêu tà, lại tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đem phương gia nhân biến thành một đống bạch cốt yêu tà."

"Tê! Quỷ vu thủ đoạn quá lợi hại."

"Đường ngang ngõ tắt mà thôi."

Lúc này, phùng xa mấy người đi tới, mày ủ mặt ê hướng Trần Dương mấy người thỉnh giáo: "Hào Uyển biệt thự là ta gia khai phá đi ra khu biệt thự, hiện tại nháo xuất việc này đến, chỉ sợ sẽ truyền ra không hảo thanh danh. Hơn nữa tự kiến thành sau, quả thật phát sinh quá mấy lần không quá may mắn sự tình. Ta nghĩ xin hỏi, có biện pháp nào không cải thiện loại tình huống này?"

Trần Dương mấy người không ngôn ngữ.

Phùng xa nói rằng: "Ta thêm vào một trăm vạn. Thêm vào tiền trả."

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị liếc nhau, nhất tề nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp tục bái tổ sư gia: "Đừng nhìn ta, ta là thiên sư, không là phong thủy sư."

Trần Dương liền đối với phùng xa nói rằng: "Ta xem khu biệt thự trong có một cái hồ nước, bên trong nuôi cá chép, còn có thụ, giấu phong đến thủy. Phong thuỷ cục vốn là không tệ, chỉ là bởi vì Phương Văn Văn ở trong này làm ra cái dưỡng thi địa, mang đến sát khí. Như vậy, ngươi lộng khối thái sơn thạch phóng liền đi."

"Thái sơn thạch?"

"Thiên hạ long mạch xuất Côn Lôn, chung thái sơn. Cho nên thái sơn thạch nhưng trấn áp hết thảy tai hoạ sát khí."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đêm khuya tự sát, trước khi chết oán hận sâu đậm, lại chết vào dưỡng thi nơi, khi còn sống vẫn là tinh thông đạo thuật vu. . . Lại ngưu bức đặt ra đều liều mạng bất quá hủ bại quan hệ hộ!

Phương Văn Văn: ". . . Ngày!"

Chương 20: Mạ vàng anh thi 02

Phùng xa bên kia đan tử một chấm dứt, Trần Dương bốn người cũng không có lại lưu xuống ý tứ. Xế chiều hôm đó liền rời đi, ngược lại là Cát Thanh tại bọn họ muốn đi thời điểm lặng lẽ tìm Mao Tiểu Lị.

Nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị từ đi ra biệt thự đến lên xe quá trình, miệng giơ lên độ cung liền không đi xuống quá, ước chừng là đại kiếm nhất bút.

Mao Tiểu Lị căn cứ có phúc cùng hưởng ý tưởng, cùng Trần Dương chủ động công đạo: "Cát Thanh cùng Mã Kỳ Kỳ tìm ta họa hoa đào phù."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa nghe, 'Xuy' một tiếng: "Không làm việc đàng hoàng."

Mao Tiểu Lị không vui lòng: "Như thế nào không làm việc đàng hoàng ? Trấn sát, nắm quỷ, hòa hợp vốn là chính là Thiên Sư Đạo chức nghiệp trong phạm vi, Khấu đại sư thăng thụ Ngũ lôi thiên sư, liền khinh thường hòa hợp nghiệp?"

Đạo gia hòa hợp thuật liền là hợp hôn, xúc người nhân duyên mỹ mãn thuật pháp, hơn nữa Mao Sơn phái trung có một chi liền là hòa hợp nghiệp. Đáng tiếc hiện giờ kẻ lừa đảo đại sự này đạo, rất nhiều người đều muốn hòa hợp thuật cùng cấp với Thái Lan tình hàng, Miêu Cương tình cổ chờ tà vật, mê hoặc người tâm thần, sử chi đối hạ chú giả sinh ra ái mộ.

Hòa hợp nghiệp liền như vậy suy thoái, hòa hợp nhất phái đệ tử hiện giờ cơ hồ tìm kiếm không đến, không có gì người nguyện ý kế thừa này nhất mạch. Dù sao hiện tại tuổi trẻ người càng nguyện ý tin tưởng phương tây chòm sao bói toán cùng các loại chiêu hoa đào may mắn vật, ngược lại đạo gia truyền thống hòa hợp thuật bị coi là mánh khoé bịp người.

Mao Tiểu Lị nguyên bản học chính là hòa hợp nghiệp, bái tổ sư gia cũng là Hòa Hợp nhị tiên. Chỉ vì sống qua ngày, liền tiếp nắm quỷ tờ danh sách.

Trần Dương có chút kinh ngạc: "Sự tình quan tình cảm sinh ý tốt nhất làm, như thế nào ngược lại hỗn đến thảm như vậy?"

Không là hắn nói bừa, hiện tại rất nhiều người có lẽ không tin quỷ thần, lại sẽ đem chính mình không chiếm được hoặc khát vọng được đến đồ vật ký thác tại quỷ thần trên người. Nhất điển hình ví dụ liền là tình yêu nam nữ.

Bằng không như thế nào sẽ có người nhiều như vậy tin tưởng chòm sao bói toán trung đào hoa, dùng nhiều tiền mua may mắn phù, hoa đào phù chờ.

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều cực kỳ kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Trần Dương, thần tình viết một hàng chữ 'Làm sao có thể? !'

Trần Dương lắc đầu thở dài: "Các ngươi hỗn thành cái dạng gì ? Nghiệp vụ năng lực hoàn toàn không được, thị trường cũng không biết, làm như thế nào sinh ý?"

" 'Nhóm' tự xóa." Khấu Tuyên Linh giật giật mồm mép, nói rằng: "Phân phân chung hỗn thành nguyệt nhập ngàn vạn nhân sĩ." Hắn dùng tay tại chính mình và Mao Tiểu Lị chi gian tìm một cái ngân hà tuyến: "Chúng ta không giống."

Mao Tiểu Lị xấu hổ cúi đầu, 'Hỗn thành cái dạng gì' người, là nàng .

Trần Dương cũng không nên nói tiểu cô nương, liền nhanh chóng bóc quá đề tài này.

Hắn cùng Mao Tiểu Lị tới thời điểm là đáp tàu điện ngầm, trở về thời điểm cũng là cọ Khấu Tuyên Linh xe. Không có nam nhân không yêu xe, Trần Dương cũng yêu xe, huống hồ phân cục không một chiếc xe, chạy nghiệp vụ thời điểm không có phương tiện.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chúng ta có xe."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc, bất quá hắn vừa mới đến phân cục, không biết cục trong có xe cũng bình thường.

Mao Tiểu Lị còn nói thêm: "Trần ca, chúng ta phân cục phía trước có một chỉnh sắp xếp cùng chung xe đạp."

Trần Dương: "Tiểu Lị, ăn đường sao?" Nói xong, không chờ Mao Tiểu Lị đáp lời liền tắc một phen đường đến trong tay nàng, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Ăn đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị: ". . ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đây xe là cục trong phối trí, chính mình không có mua xe. Ngươi muốn là muốn mua, liền hướng Độ cục hỏi. Ta nhớ rõ hắn có hai chiếc xe."

Trần Dương trầm mặc nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, "Ngươi có hai chiếc xe?"

Giống như nhìn đến trượng phu trộm giấu hắn tàng tư tiền thuê nhà còn bại gia bên ngoài nuôi hai cái tiểu nhân, không cho hắn biết mạnh mẽ tức phụ dạng. Độ Sóc trong túi có bao nhiêu tiền, hắn cũng biết. Đâu tới tiền mua xe?

Độ Sóc nghe vậy, lặng lẽ căng thẳng mặt nói rằng: "Cục trong phối trí, ta không chia thành lĩnh. Cục trong liền chiết trung xứng xe cho ta."

Này đảo nói được thông.

Trần Dương lập tức tiếp thu nơi này từ, trên thực tế Độ Sóc cũng không nói dối. Xe đích thật là cục trong cấp phối trí , chẳng qua Độ Sóc tài tình đem vài chữ điên đảo rồi một chút.

'Không chia thành lĩnh' cùng 'Không lĩnh phân chia', chủ động tính liền không giống.

Độ Sóc quyết định, quay đầu lại hắn vẫn là đem cục trưởng tiền lương lĩnh giao cho Trần Dương đi. Miễn cho ngày nào đó hắn biết, mắng hắn bại gia. Hắn rũ mắt, trầm ngâm nói: "Quay đầu lại ta viết cái báo cáo đơn, hướng về phía trước mặt thân thỉnh, cũng cấp phân cục phối trí chiếc xe."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương nháy mắt vẻ mặt tươi cười.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là xuyên thấu qua kính chiếu hậu nhìn ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương, thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy hai người ở chung hình thức rất quái lạ. Chính là như thế nào cái quái pháp, hiện nay là một cái vũ trụ sắt thép thẳng nam chưa mở ra tân thế giới đại môn Khấu Tuyên Linh, không thể nói rõ đến.

Bởi vì Khấu Tuyên Linh đầy bụng tâm sự, dẫn đến hắn thiếu chút nữa sấm đèn đỏ. Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi có thể nhìn lộ lái xe sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh khiết nàng: "Có bản lĩnh ngươi tới khai."

"Đi. Ngươi đem hộ chiếu cho ta." Mao Tiểu Lị còn không có khảo hộ chiếu.

"Lăn."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thải hạ phanh lại, xe kham kham dừng lại không có sấm đèn đỏ. Lúc này là tại nội thành ngã tư đường, phụ cận có phiến đại thương trường, bởi vậy ngựa xe như nước, người đến người đi, thực náo nhiệt.

Đường cái đối diện hữu thượng sừng một đống mấy chục tầng cao thương trường đại lâu, trên lầu treo một cái led màn hình. Lúc này thượng một cái quảng cáo truyền phát tin hoàn, tiếp theo điều giải trí tin tức nhảy ra. Rõ ràng là gần đây bạo hồng tiểu hoa đán Hà Thiên Na tao điên cuồng fan uy hiếp cầu yêu tin tức, tựa hồ thiếu chút nữa làm ra mạng người.

Bởi vậy Hà Thiên Na gần đây lưu lượng cùng chú ý độ phá lệ tăng vọt, có người mắng nàng lăng xê, có người đồng tình, càng nhiều là chuyện không liên quan đến mình đánh giá nàng người nào hấp dẫn cái gì fan.

Từ màn hình trung đó có thể thấy được Hà Thiên Na sắc mặt tiều tụy, mày thâm khóa, thâm chịu khổ nhiễu. Đối mặt phóng viên vấn đề, toàn bộ hành trình không nói một câu.

Mao Tiểu Lị vừa thấy Hà Thiên Na, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ân Tố Vấn."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, ngược lại là trùng hợp xem qua Hà Thiên Na diễn kịch truyền hình. Nàng từng tại nhất bộ làm cho nàng bạo hỏa cổ trang kịch trung diễn quá một cái tên là Ân Tố Vấn nhân vật, nhìn thoáng qua hắn liền dời đi tầm mắt, nhẹ nói nói "Ấn đường biến thành màu đen, đại nạn buông xuống. Xích mạch quán đồng, mạng không còn lâu."

"Trần ca, ngươi nói cái gì sao?"

Trần Dương rũ mắt: "Không có gì."

"A." Mao Tiểu Lị cũng không xác định chính mình có không có nghe được, lúc này đèn xanh sáng lên, xe chuyển biến rời xa màn hình. Nàng cũng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra hưng trí bừng bừng xoát Weibo, nhìn bát quái.

Ngược lại là Khấu Tuyên Linh, từ sau thị kính mắt nhìn Trần Dương. Áp chế trong lòng kinh ngạc, thiên sư, phong thuỷ, tướng mạo đều hiểu, tuy rằng phong thuỷ cùng tướng mạo chỉ tiểu bộc lộ tài năng, nhưng thiên sư phẩm cấp hẳn là có thể thụ tam phẩm Ngũ lôi.

Không biết rốt cuộc sư thừa người nào.

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm tư thời điểm, vô ý miết đến Độ Sóc lột khai giấy gói kẹo, đem một viên màu trắng kẹo sữa bỏ vào Trần Dương miệng. Trần Dương cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, liền Độ Sóc ngón tay cắn hạ kia khối kẹo sữa, ngậm trong miệng, hai má cố lấy.

Độ Sóc vươn ra ngón trỏ trạc trạc toàn tâm toàn ý hai má, bị Trần Dương không kiên nhẫn mở ra.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mím chặt môi, nghiêm túc tự hỏi.

Chẳng lẽ thật sự là ngủ quá, giao tình liền không giống?

Hắn từ từ đem ánh mắt phóng tới Độ Sóc trên người, Độ Sóc hình như có sở giác, ngẩng đầu ánh mắt lạnh như băng thông qua kính chiếu hậu cùng hắn đối vừa vặn. Khấu Tuyên Linh hung hăng rùng mình một cái, cùng Độ cục ngủ bản thân cũng rất có dũng khí.

Mao Tiểu Lị nghi hoặc hỏi: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi lãnh?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt không đổi sắc: "Nhiệt."

Nhiệt còn phát run? Mao Tiểu Lị nhún nhún vai, tỏ vẻ không lý giải. Sau đó dùng bát quái giọng điệu nói rằng: "Các ngươi biết gần nhất giới giải trí ra rất nhiều qua sao? Mới mẻ ngọt ngào quả thực không cần quá tốt gặm!"

"Qua?"

Ba người nhất tề nghi hoặc khó hiểu.

". . ." Mao Tiểu Lị: "Độ cục cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liền tính, vì cái gì Trần ca ngươi cũng không có người trẻ tuổi hẳn là có đầy đủ sức sống?"

". . ."

Mao Tiểu Lị hạ giọng, thần thần bí bí nói: "Gần nhất liên tục hảo vài cái minh tinh xuất sự, bị chụp đến điên điên khùng khùng, hành vi quỷ dị. Trên mạng điên truyền bọn họ là dưỡng tiểu quỷ, hiện tại tao phản phệ ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đoán mò."

"Có lí có căn cứ." Mao Tiểu Lị mới không để ý tới Khấu Tuyên Linh, đem di động trang mặt duỗi đến phía sau xe tòa Trần Dương trước mặt: "Trần ca ngươi xem video. . . Hành vi thật sự thực quỷ dị đúng hay không?"

Trần Dương căn bản không có khả năng từ một cái màn ảnh lắc lắc lắc lắc video trong nhìn ra cái gì quỷ dị sự tình đến, chỉ nói là nói "Đại khái là áp lực quá lớn, không phải chính là uống rượu. Truyền thông chính là như vậy, yêu nói chuyện giật gân."

"Chính là có người yêu sách, vị này đoạn thị đế mỗi lần lúc ăn cơm đều sẽ cố ý không xuất một vị trí đến, mang lên bát đũa, không cấp người tọa. Hắn rõ ràng không có kết hôn, lại nhiều lần bị người gặp được hắn từ nhi đồng món đồ chơi cửa hàng đi ra. Trong tay mang theo rất nhiều món đồ chơi."

Trần Dương bày ra nghiêm túc biểu tình: "Ngươi chính là mỗi ngày chú ý này đó, ngược lại hạ xuống tu hành. Từ giờ trở đi, không chuẩn xoát di động, mỗi ngày vẽ bùa tu luyện, tranh thủ thăng thụ ngũ phẩm Minh uy lục."

Mao Tiểu Lị ngượng ngùng: "A? Chính là Trần ca ngươi không phải nói sẽ viết cái báo cáo cấp Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, tiến cử ta thăng thụ sao?"

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh phát ra cười nhạo, thanh âm vang dội: "Nói đến hảo giống tiến cử có thể thành công nhất dạng. Ngươi đương Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội sẽ không khảo hạch ngươi? Muốn là như thế này, cái gì a miêu a cẩu đều có thể đương thiên sư ."

Mao Tiểu Lị bĩu môi, tuy rằng khó chịu Khấu Tuyên Linh thái độ, lại không thừa nhận cũng không được hắn nói đúng. Trong lúc nhất thời, nàng lâm vào ăn qua cùng thăng thụ khó cả đôi đường lựa chọn trung.

Trần Dương thấy thế, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu.

Mao Tiểu Lị tuổi tác còn tiểu, tuy có thiên phú, chơi tâm lại càng nặng. Với Thiên Sư Đạo cũng không có quá trọng chấp niệm, hạ không quyết tâm từ bỏ chơi tâm.

Độ Sóc phản thủ nắm chặt Trần Dương tay, "Tùy nàng."

Trần Dương: "Ta chỉ là không nhẫn nàng lãng phí thiên phú."

"Không thể cưỡng cầu."

Độ Sóc nói xong câu này, liền là câm miệng không lại nói. Hắn cũng chỉ nhắc nhở ở đây, nếu không phải không nghĩ tiểu thê tử sầu lo quá nhiều, sợ là một câu cũng sẽ không nói.

Trần Dương suy tư một lát, liền cũng buông xuống.

Độ Sóc nói đúng, mọi sự không thể cưỡng cầu, đều có duyên pháp. Có đôi khi, người bên ngoài trăm ngàn thứ thuyết giáo đều để bất quá Mao Tiểu Lị nhất niệm thông suốt.

"Di? Xích mạch quán đồng là có ý gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đột nhiên hỏi.

Trần Dương hơi giật mình, đây đúng là hắn vừa rồi mới nói quá nói."Như thế nào đột nhiên hỏi cái này?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta từ một cái đại V kia xem ra , hắn là Weibo thượng rất nổi danh xem bói đại sư. Rất nhiều minh tinh tìm khắp quá hắn phê tự cải mệnh, thực linh ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh quét mắt Mao Tiểu Lị di động trang mặt, nhận ra mặt trên xem bói đại sư: "Phan Thương Hải, Thiên Cơ Các đại đệ tử. Tử vi đấu sổ trầm hệ nhất mạch truyền nhân."

Ngụ ý, có thể tin.

"Ta vừa rồi nhìn đến hắn phát rồi một cái Weibo, là lời bình Hà Thiên Na tướng mạo, trong đó liền nói những lời này."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ, xem ra vị này xem bói đại sư là có bản lãnh thật sự . Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là rất là kinh ngạc, Phan Thương Hải như thế nào thôi diễn ứng nghiệm hắn cũng biết, phàm là đề cập tính mạng, quá trình đều cực kỳ phức tạp. Trần Dương bất quá tùy tính vừa thấy, có thể nói ra công bằng đồng dạng thôi diễn kết quả.

Hay là hắn mệnh lý thôi diễn lại cũng không thua Thiên Cơ Các môn nhân?

"Cái gọi là xích mạch quán đồng, tức là hồng tơ máu từ ở giữa, công bằng xuyên qua tròng mắt. Đây là triệu chứng xấu, dự báo đem có tai họa bất ngờ, mạng không còn lâu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mao Tiểu Lị: Ăn qua chính là người trẻ tuổi hẳn là có đầy đủ sức sống.

Chương 21: Mạ vàng anh thi 03

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc: "Đó không phải là nói Hà Thiên Na muốn chết?"

Trần Dương chần chờ thuấn: "Cũng không phải không có năng lực hóa giải."

"Trần ca có biện pháp?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, lại thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng có ý tưởng biết, hắn liền nói rằng: "Xích mạch quán đồng chắn họa, đều không phải là mạng của nàng sổ như thế. Chỉ cần né qua tai họa bất ngờ, tự nhiên có thể hóa hiểm vi di."

"Hà Thiên Na chắn họa? Nàng là gặp được cái gì tai họa bất ngờ ?"

"Đơn giản là tai bay vạ gió."

Tai bay vạ gió, bất trắc, ngoài ý muốn tai nạn. Quỷ thần đều không thể trước tiên đoán trước, có lẽ giữa ban ngày đi ở không có một bóng người ngã tư đường, thiên có hoa bình từ trên trời giáng xuống đập chết người. Cái này kêu là tai bay vạ gió.

Nếu này tai bay vạ gió là người vi tính kế, trộn lẫn tiến quỷ thần, liền thách đấu họa.

Có chút quỷ quấn lên người, tưởng muốn tìm thế thân, liền sẽ làm bị quấn lên người tao ngộ các loại tai họa bất ngờ. May mắn liền hóa giải tai họa bất ngờ, bất hạnh liền sẽ chết. Ngộ tai họa bất ngờ giả, tám chín phần mười sống không lâu, cho nên mới sẽ ngắt lời mạng không còn lâu.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Cùng với lo lắng người khác, không bằng lo lắng ngươi chính mình cái gì thời điểm có thể thăng thụ Minh uy lục."

Mao Tiểu Lị kêu thảm một tiếng, trực tiếp đem đầu khái tại cửa sổ xe hoá trang tử.

Trần Dương lắc đầu, không nói nàng . Ngược lại nhỏ giọng hỏi Độ Sóc: "Tối sẽ về nhà sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Hồi. Đợi lát nữa không với ngươi một đạo trở về, ta còn phải đi một chuyến Phong Đô."

"Kia đi. Ta trở về chờ ngươi, đêm nay ăn những thứ gì? Ta trở về thời điểm mua chút đồ ăn đã làm xong chờ ngươi, đối , trở về thời điểm đem mặt biến trở về đi. Ta cũng không muốn dọa phá hư những người khác."

Trần Dương còn không muốn làm cho phân cục trong người cũng biết hắn đối tượng chính là tổng cục cục trưởng Độ Bắc, như vậy rất dẫn nhân chú mục. Ít nhất chờ đến hắn ổn định lại, quả thật có năng lực đảm nhiệm phân cục cục trưởng, lại tuyên bố sự quan hệ giữa hai người.

"Y ngươi."

Độ Sóc đối với cái này không hề gì. Dù sao trở về dùng chính là hắn chân chính mặt, chân chính tên, về phần tổng cục cục trưởng thân phận cũng bất quá là một cái tên tuổi, cũng không phải trọng yếu.

Trần Dương nhếch môi cười, nắm lên Độ Sóc bàn tay to từng đám cây đặt ở lòng bàn tay chơi. Độ Sóc tay so với hắn lớn hơn một vòng, mười ngón thon dài hữu lực, chỉ phúc gian trưởng chút mỏng kiển, phải làm là thường xuyên chấp bút duyên cớ.

Nghe nói hắn tại âm phủ là một cái quan văn, mặc dù cũng làm chút nắm quỷ công việc, càng nhiều thời điểm là phê chữa đăng ký văn sách. Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, là hai người định thân đầu vãn, chỉ có một trản cung đăng lượng , Trần Dương chỉ có thể nhìn đến Độ Sóc nửa người, mặt khác bên giấu ở trong bóng tối.

Mặt thấy không rõ, nhưng có thể nhận thấy được ánh mắt của hắn vẫn luôn dừng ở trên người mình. Hắn chú ý tới Độ Sóc tay trái ngón tay cái thượng đeo cái ngọc ban chỉ, giống cổ đại vương công quý tộc.

Kết thân sau, đầu một năm còn có thể nhìn thấy trên tay hắn đội ngọc ban chỉ, sau lại lại không gặp hắn mang quá. Trần Dương bắt đầu còn nghi hoặc Độ Sóc khi còn sống có phải hay không cái gì xuống dốc vương triều phú gia công tử, đáng tiếc Độ Sóc cũng không nói cùng khi còn sống sự.

"Ngươi trước kia trên tay mang ban chỉ đâu?"

Độ Sóc nghe vậy, liếc mắt Trần Dương cần cổ dây đỏ tử."Ngươi muốn?"

"Không là. Ta trước kia gặp ngươi mang quá, rất xinh đẹp. Như thế nào sau lại không đeo?"

"Còn đội."

"Ân?" Trần Dương mãn nhãn nghi hoặc, oai đầu bộ dáng phá lệ nhu thuận.

Độ Sóc nhịn không được nắm Trần Dương cổ, không rất làm càn, rất nhanh cải tạo thành sờ. Hắn đem tay trái ngón áp út lộ đi ra cấp Trần Dương nhìn, nói rằng: "Cắt thành hai khối, đương sính lễ ."

Độ Sóc ngón áp út vẫn luôn đội miếng cực đại ngọc nhẫn, là hai người nhẫn kết hôn. Trần Dương kia miếng bộ cùng dây đỏ bắt tại trên cổ, vẫn luôn giấu ở quần áo dưới.

"Nguyên lai là cùng khối."

Trần Dương có chút kinh ngạc, cũng có chút không ngoài sở liệu. Hắn vốn là muốn quá đem nhẫn lấy ra mang ngón tay thượng, chính là hiện tại công tác cùng quỷ thần giao tiếp, dễ dàng va chạm phá hư nhẫn.

Độ Sóc cười thanh, nương góc độ vấn đề để sát vào Trần Dương, chạm vào tai của hắn đóa tiêm, nhẹ nhàng cắn khẩu. Trần Dương vi trừng đồng tử, sợ bị phía trước hai người phát hiện. May mắn Mao Tiểu Lị chính ảo não , Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy đại để cũng sẽ cho rằng hai người đang nói lặng lẽ nói.

Xe chạy đến Thâm Xuân xã khu dừng lại, Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị xuống xe cùng hai người nói lời từ biệt sau liền nhìn theo bọn họ rời đi. Chờ xe chạy đến nhìn không thấy thời điểm, hai người mới xoay người đi, đi vài bước, Trần Dương di động phát ra tin tức gợi ý âm.

Lấy ra vừa thấy, phát hiện là ngân hàng tài khoản thu tiền tin tức. Chỉnh chỉnh bốn trăm vạn, đã nhập trướng. Từ khi Trần Dương trở thành cục trưởng, Mã Sơn Phong liền cho Trần Dương một đám người tài khoản. Một khi hoàn thành đan tử, tiền liền sẽ tự động đánh vào hắn tài khoản trung. Cùng lúc đó, Mao Tiểu Lị tài khoản đến khoản tin tức cũng đến , lúc này hô to đứng lên: "Ta pháp khí có!"

Trần Dương cũng híp lại mắt, cấp Độ Sóc toàn công đức đệ nhất bút kinh phí có.

Đi ngang qua tiểu khu chợ thời điểm, Trần Dương đi vào mua thức ăn. Mao Tiểu Lị mặc dù không rõ lí do, vẫn là đi theo hắn đi vào, đi ra khi, hai người trong tay bao lớn bao nhỏ dẫn theo đồ vật.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ngươi phải làm đồ ăn sao?"

"Ân."

"Trần ca, ngươi sẽ tố thái? !" Mao Tiểu Lị thoạt nhìn kinh ngạc không thôi.

Trần Dương gật đầu, còn nói thêm: "Hôm nay ta đối tượng cũng sẽ đi qua, vừa lúc giới thiệu cho các ngươi nhận thức."

"Tẩu tử muốn lại đây?"

Tẩu tử?

Trần Dương hơi hơi híp mắt, nhưng không có muốn giải thích thuyết minh ý tứ. Ngược lại trong lòng có chút chờ mong, Độ Sóc bị người kêu tẩu tử phản ứng.

Hai người dẫn theo đồ ăn đến phân cục, Mã Sơn Phong còn không có tan tầm. Phân cục trong đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lộ ra ấm áp. Nhìn thấy bọn họ trở về, liền tiếp đón bọn họ đi qua uống trà, lúc này TV chính truyền phát tin hoàn quảng cáo, bắt đầu phóng khởi kịch truyền hình.

Chính là Hà Thiên Na sức diễn sau đó đại hỏa kia bộ cổ trang kịch.

Mã Sơn Phong nhìn đến hai người trong tay đồ ăn, liền trêu ghẹo: "Tiểu Lị rốt cục tưởng muốn học tố thái sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị không khách khí ngồi xuống, bưng lên phao trà ngon hét lớn một ngụm, rung đùi đắc ý nói: "Tố thái là không có khả năng , đời này đều không có khả năng."

Trần Dương cự tuyệt uống trà mời, lột khối đường bỏ vào trong miệng, sau đó nói rằng: "Ta đi nấu cơm."

Nghe vậy, Mã Sơn Phong mắt sáng rực lên một chút, quyết định lưu lại ăn cơm chiều. Lại nghe Mao Tiểu Lị nói Trần Dương đối tượng đêm nay muốn lại đây, càng kiên định lưu lại quyết tâm.

"Đối , " Mã Sơn Phong nhấp một ngụm trà, nói rằng: "Cầu Đạo trở lại."

"Hắn đem kia khởi ba sao đan tử giải quyết ?"

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu, lại so thủ thế: "Trở về ngủ hai ngày, hôm nay cả ngày đều tại chơi trò chơi."

Mao Tiểu Lị sửng sốt một chút: "Này khởi đan tử thực khó?"

"Khó."

Trần Dương còn chưa đi, nghe vậy nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị giải thích: "Trương Cầu Đạo, chính là phân cục đệ tứ thành viên. Trước tiếp cọc ba sao đan tử, bây giờ trở về đến . Giống nhau gặp được thực khó tờ danh sách, hắn đều sẽ mệt đến ngủ thêm mấy ngày, sau đó lại chuẩn bị thiên trò chơi thả lỏng chính mình."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ lý giải. Sau đó cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời nhìn về phía Mã Sơn Phong, hắn tựa hồ biết những thứ gì. Đáng tiếc Mã Sơn Phong liền chén trà uống một ngụm lại một ngụm, chính là không có muốn giải đáp ý tứ.

Mao Tiểu Lị tính nôn nóng: "Mã thượng phong, ngươi ngược lại là biệt thừa nước đục thả câu! Nhanh lên nói."

Mã Sơn Phong phiêu nàng liếc mắt một cái, chậm rãi nói rằng: "Lần này, hao tổn cái Long Hổ Môn đệ tử."

"A!" Mao Tiểu Lị kinh hô, dĩ nhiên là chết người nghiêm trọng như thế.

Mã Sơn Phong thở dài: "Cũng là đối phương kiêu ngạo tự mãn, sơ sót. Không phát hiện đây không phải là đồng thời ba sao đan tử, mà là năm sao."

Mao Tiểu Lị 'Tranh' mà một tiếng đứng lên, trên mặt kinh ngạc cơ hồ hóa thành thực chất, thậm chí ẩn hàm sợ hãi: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội không quản chuyện này?"

"Hiện tại quản ."

"Chết nhân tài quản." Mao Tiểu Lị nhíu mày, cực kỳ không vui: "Nam Việt bên kia đạo giáo cùng phòng làm việc, hiệu suất cũng quá sai rồi. Thế nhưng có thể đem năm sao tờ danh sách cùng ba sao tờ danh sách hỗn hợp không rõ liền hướng APP thượng tuyên bố, này nếu không Trương Cầu Đạo may mắn thực lực đủ, đây không phải là trực tiếp hao tổn tại Nam Việt ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo trước tiếp tờ danh sách ngay tại Nam Việt, Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn.

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nghe, đại để có thể hiểu Mao Tiểu Lị vì sao như vậy phẫn nộ. Hắn bản thân xem qua Đại Phúc APP tờ danh sách, trên cơ bản một sao đến ba sao tờ danh sách chiếm đa số, ba sao tờ danh sách đã làm cho lòng người sinh cảnh giác. Về phần bốn sao, năm sao, Trương Cầu Đạo một cái tứ phẩm thiên sư là tuyệt không sẽ đi bính .

Cho dù là Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng không dám dễ dàng tiếp nhận bốn sao đan tử, huống chi là năm sao.

Năm sao tờ danh sách, Trương Cầu Đạo đoàn người lại chỉ hao tổn một người, đã tính cực kỳ may mắn. Trong đó còn muốn thuyết minh cùng đi trong đội ngũ đúng lúc có Thiên Cơ Các đệ tử, tại tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn khi có mãnh liệt không rõ dự cảm, vì thế cấp việc này bói toán, liên tục mấy lần, có đi không có về quái tượng.

Mấy người tâm sinh cảnh giác, tài năng đúng lúc lui lại. Nhưng cũng chỉ đến Vô Nhân thôn cửa nhà, cũng đã nhưng hao tổn một người.

Nói như vậy, đan tử tuyên bố đến APP thượng đều sẽ từ Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hoặc phòng làm việc tra minh xác định cấp bậc, chỉ biết hướng cao nói tuyệt không sẽ hướng thấp nói. Giống như Hàn Gia Sơn lần đó, vốn nên là hai sao đan tử, lại hướng cao nói.

Như thế không hề gì, chỉ tuyệt đối không thể hướng thấp nói. Bởi vì sẽ làm phẩm cấp thấp thiên sư lầm tiếp, phớt lờ tiến tới đưa mệnh. Giống như Trương Cầu Đạo lần này tiếp tờ danh sách, vốn nên là khó khăn cao nhất năm sao đan tử, lại tiêu thành ba sao.

Nam Việt bên kia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng phòng làm việc nhất định cấp xuất thuyết pháp.

Trần Dương rũ mắt, trong lòng thoải mái hoàn toàn biến mất, dư lại một tia ngưng trọng.

Thiên sư, cùng quỷ vi ngũ, cùng quỷ là địch, phần lớn không đến chết già. Nói không chừng cái gì thời điểm sẽ chết , vốn là lãi nặng nhuận cao phiêu lưu chức nghiệp.

Hắn đứng dậy: "Ta đi nấu cơm."

May mắn, cho dù chết , cũng vẫn có thể cùng Độ Sóc cùng một chỗ. Nói như vậy , trong lòng ngược lại yên ổn, không chỗ nào sợ hãi.

Chương 22: Mạ vàng anh thi 04

Thất đồ ăn một thang, tứ huân hai tố chợt lạnh. Sắc hương vị câu toàn.

Trần Dương mới vừa bưng lên đạo thứ nhất hàng bò bít tết sốt tiêu, Mã Sơn Phong cùng Mao Tiểu Lị tự động tự phát bưng ghế dựa vây đi lên. Đương hắn mang sang đạo thứ hai khương dung mật cánh gà, Trương Cầu Đạo từ trên lầu đi xuống.

Đây là hai người lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, Trương Cầu Đạo đã hai mươi tuổi, đã có nhất trương vị thành niên mặt trẻ con, thân cao một bảy mươi lăm tả hữu. Quán yêu xuyên màu đen quần áo, hắn cho rằng ra vẻ mình thành thục, trên thực tế trong tay hàng năm nâng di động đánh nông dược.

"Chính Nhất giáo đệ tử, Trương Cầu Đạo." Trương Cầu Đạo hướng phía Trần Dương gật gật đầu, sau đó từ trong nhà kéo trương ghế dựa vây quanh cái bàn ngồi xuống.

Phân cục đình viện rất rộng lớn, loại chút hoa cỏ, bên cạnh còn phóng một cái đại thủy hang, hang trong khai hoa sen bao. Cảnh sắc vui mừng, an tĩnh tuyệt đẹp. Đình viện trong còn có một trương thạch cái bàn, hình tròn, không có ghế dựa. Lúc này vẫn là lục điểm tả hữu, sắc trời có chút ám, ánh nắng chiều bắt tại chân trời, vẫn là nhìn xem rất rõ ràng.

Vì thế Trần Dương quyết định ngay tại đình viện trong ăn cơm, thanh phong từ từ, sẽ không oi bức cũng rất mát mẻ. Hoàn cảnh cũng hảo, về phần mùa hè muỗi nhiều, một hai trương xua muỗi phù có thể giải quyết cái này phiền não.

"Trần Dương, phân cục tân cục trưởng."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Về sau thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo."

Trần Dương mỉm cười, tâm tình biến hảo. Tổng cảm thấy Trương Cầu Đạo thực đáng tin, tứ phẩm thiên sư lại hiểu lễ phép, mỗi tháng đều sẽ tiếp đơn hoàn thành độ cũng cao, đánh giá không tồi công trạng hảo, công tác nhiệt tình. Còn họ Trương, hắn nhớ rõ Chính Nhất giáo tổ sư gia liền họ Trương, như thế nào duyên phận!

Quan hệ thân cận dễ làm sự. Cuối cùng có một cái đáng tin đồng sự.

Nghĩ như vậy , Trần Dương mắt hàm vui mừng.

Đồ ăn tất cả đều thượng tề thời điểm, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đứng dậy đi lấy bát đũa cùng cơm bảo. Trần Dương tháo xuống vây quần, tẩy hoàn tay sau ngồi ở bọn họ vì mình dọn đi ra ghế trên, cùng Mã Sơn Phong nói chuyện phiếm.

"Nhà ngươi vị kia còn chưa tới?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn thời gian: "Nhanh đến ."

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a: "Cũng là người cùng lí tưởng?"

"Xem như."

Lúc này, trong phòng truyền đến Mao Tiểu Lị tiếng la: "Mã Sơn Phong, rượu của ngươi giấu đâu ?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Đừng nói bừa, ta không giấu rượu."

"Thiếu đến." Mao Tiểu Lị từ cửa sổ tìm hiểu thân thể đến, la lớn: "Nhanh lên nói! Hôm nay cục trưởng tự mình xuống bếp, cùng cục trưởng phu nhân lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, ngươi liền biệt khu ."

"Phòng làm việc của ta tổ sư gia bức họa mặt sau tường trong, chỉ có thể lấy một chai quả mơ rượu, một chai dương mai rượu, mặt khác không chuẩn lấy."

Mao Tiểu Lị 'Hơi hơi' hai tiếng, "Ta mới không uống rượu trắng."

Quá trong chốc lát, Mao Tiểu Lị hai tay các cầm hai bình rượu trái cây, tất cả đều là Mã Sơn Phong chính mình nhưỡng quả mơ rượu cùng dương mai rượu. Mở ra nắp bình, thản nhiên mùi rượu cùng thanh tân quả hương xông vào mũi, thừa dịp mùa hè chạng vạng phong hòa một cái bàn mỹ thực, làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta đi lấy điểm khối băng, trước nâng cốc đông một đông."

Đúng lúc vào lúc này, cửa nhà truyền đến xe tắt lửa thanh âm. Trần Dương nhãn tình sáng lên: "Hắn đến ."

Mọi người vừa thấy, liền biết người tới đúng là Trần Dương đối tượng, vì thế đều thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm cửa nhà nhìn. Kế tiếp bọn họ liền nhìn đến một người cao lớn tuấn mỹ, mang có uy nghiêm khí thế nam nhân đi đến.

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai mặt nhìn nhau, nói rằng: "Xin lỗi tiên sinh, hiện tại không tiếp đơn. Nếu ngài khẩn cấp yêu cầu, thỉnh trước tiên ở Đại Phúc APP hạ đơn, chúng ta sẽ tiếp nhận."

Độ Sóc đạm mạc liếc mắt một cái miết đi qua, câu gọi hai người lưng phát lạnh, không từ ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực mặt mang cảnh giác. Nhất là Mao Tiểu Lị, tổng cảm thấy giống như đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào hắn giống nhau. Đương chạm đến Độ Sóc ánh mắt, nàng đột nhiên nhớ tới tổng cục Độ Bắc Độ cục trưởng.

Hai người cấp cảm giác của nàng cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc, nhưng điều đó không có khả năng. Hai người lớn lên hoàn toàn không giống, bởi vậy Mao Tiểu Lị lâm vào nghi hoặc.

Vài người trung, ngược lại là Mã Sơn Phong tương đối trấn định. Tiếu a a tiếp đón: "Đến ? Cầu Đạo, ngươi lại đi dọn trương ghế dựa. Tiểu Lị, đến phòng làm việc của ta lấy bình rượu trắng."

Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị không rõ lí do, còn tưởng rằng Độ Sóc cùng Mã Sơn Phong quen biết. Liền đều đã vào nhà dọn ghế dựa cùng với lấy rượu.

Trần Dương chạm đến Mã Sơn Phong không có gợn sóng ánh mắt, "Ngài — "

Mã Sơn Phong xua tay, hiển nhiên là cái gì cũng biết.

Trần Dương cảm thán, gừng càng già càng cay. Hắn cái gì đều chưa nói, Mã Sơn Phong chỉ biết Độ Sóc chính là hắn đối tượng. Hơn nữa đối mặt hắn đối tượng là một cái nam , cư nhiên còn như thế bình tĩnh.

Kỳ thật Mã Sơn Phong từ lúc Trần Dương trụ vào ngày hôm sau liền đoán được, cái gì nữ nhân có thể lớn như vậy chiếm hữu dục hạ ngoan lực toát xuất một mảng lớn dấu hôn đến? Độ Sóc lúc tiến vào, nhìn Trần Dương ánh mắt liền dễ dàng chứng thật trong lòng phỏng đoán.

Bất quá là vợ chồng biến thành phu phu mà thôi, Mã phó cục tỏ vẻ chính mình lúc tuổi còn trẻ vào Nam ra Bắc, yêu ma quỷ quái đều gặp, huống chi một đôi tiểu phu phu. Nhưng nhìn Độ Sóc khí độ, đoán chừng là một nhân vật.

Mã phó cục có lẽ đạo thuật thượng so không đến người khác có thiên phú, chỉ nhìn người điểm ấy, chuẩn.

Trương Cầu Đạo dọn trương ghế dựa đi ra, Mã Sơn Phong tiếp đón Độ Sóc ngồi xuống. Mao Tiểu Lị cầm bình rượu trắng đi ra, một tay khác trong còn lấy một thùng băng.

Mã Sơn Phong tiếp nhận rượu trắng, lại làm Trương Cầu Đạo đi đem hắn pha trà kia bộ công cụ lấy ra.

Trương Cầu Đạo ôm cánh tay không động, trừng mắt mắt lạnh, không nghe sai sử.

Mã Sơn Phong chỉ phải nói rằng: "Ngươi lần này đan tử báo cáo, ta sẽ hảo hảo viết."

Hắn mới vào nhà lấy pha trà công cụ.

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Rượu trái cây đông uống, rượu trắng thì muốn ôn uống. Ngài quý tính?"

"Độ."

"Độ?" Mã Sơn Phong miết hướng Độ Sóc, trong đầu hiện lên hắn cùng tổng cục cục trưởng Độ Bắc quan hệ, lập tức trong lòng rùng mình, đem này đó ý tưởng tung trong óc.

Đây không phải là hắn có thể đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu .

"Độ huynh đệ, " Mã Sơn Phong đánh xong tiếp đón lại đối Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Đây là cục trưởng đối tượng."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "!"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tẩu tử? !"

Phốc.

Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa đem uống tiến miệng rượu trái cây phun ra đến, tuy rằng ngừng lại lại vẫn là bị sặc. Độ Sóc cho hắn chụp bối thư hoãn, chờ hắn hoãn lại đây sau lại rót chén nước cho hắn: "Chậm một chút uống."

Trần Dương uống xong, hắn liền đem cái chén lấy đi qua buông xuống, nói rằng: "Muốn nhìn ta chê cười, liền biệt sặc đến chính mình." Sau đó, liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị: "Bảo ta Độ Sóc liền đi, 'Tẩu tử' liền miễn." Nhấp khẩu rượu, còn nói thêm: "Muốn gọi tẩu tử, liền hướng về phía Dương Dương gọi."

Trần Dương lại kém điểm sặc đến, kháp hắn một phen: "Đừng nói lung tung. Tiểu Lị, ngươi còn cùng trước kia nhất dạng liền đi. Về phần hắn, tùy ý."

Mao Tiểu Lị cười ngượng, vùi đầu kẹp khẩu đồ ăn ăn. Ăn một lần tiến miệng, đột nhiên trừng lớn ánh mắt: "Ăn thật ngon."

Nàng ngẩng đầu tưởng đối những người khác nói, lại phát hiện Trương Cầu Đạo không biết khi nào đã sớm ngồi xuống vùi đầu khổ ăn, trong bát đồ ăn đôi đến tiểu sơn cao. Mã Sơn Phong tuy rằng một bên chậm Du Du uống rượu, mỉm cười xem bọn hắn đối thoại, kì thực gắp đồ ăn tốc độ không thể so Trương Cầu Đạo chậm.

"Giảo hoạt!" Nói xong, nàng liền không cam yếu thế vùi đầu khổ ăn, chỉ sợ chậm một bước đồ ăn đều bị ăn sạch .

Này đàn tâm cơ sâu nặng đáng sợ đồng sự, ngay từ đầu biểu hiện đến như vậy khiếp sợ. Kết quả chỉ là muốn trộm một người đem đồ ăn ăn sạch. Mao Tiểu Lị căm giận nghĩ.

Trần Dương nhịn không được cười . Hắn còn tưởng rằng sẽ có người biểu hiện ra kinh ngạc hoặc không thích ứng, kết quả tại bọn họ trong mắt, hắn đối tượng là một cái nam nhân còn không bằng hắn làm ra một cái bàn đồ ăn tới có lực hấp dẫn.

Cơm chiều qua đi, Mao Tiểu Lị đã nâng bụng ngồi phịch ở ghế trên, nhìn sao trời thì thào cảm thán: "Ăn quá ngon . Trần ca, thú đến người của ngươi thật sự thật hạnh phúc."

Từ khi rời nhà làm một mình, ba năm qua đều dựa vào ngoại bán mì ăn liền giải quyết Mao Tiểu Lị, vào thời khắc này giống như hiểu được đến trong đời hạnh phúc chân lý.

Trần Dương: "Khoa trương."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mới không có." Nàng giơ ngón tay cái lên: "Trần ca trù nghệ là cái này, đúng không Trương Cầu Đạo?"

Trương Cầu Đạo mặc dù không giống Mao Tiểu Lị tọa không tư thế ngồi, nhưng khó được không có nhàm chán chơi game. Nghe vậy, gật gật đầu. Lại thêm vào một câu: "Ăn ngon."

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a, ngược lại là cùng Độ Sóc cho tới cùng nơi. Bởi vì hai người đều trà ngon, liền đều liền trà ngon tán gẫu thượng .

Nhìn tới nhìn lui, tổng cảm thấy hai người bọn họ mới là cùng thế hệ. Độ Sóc tướng mạo thượng so Mã Sơn Phong tuổi trẻ ba mươi tuổi, trầm ổn khí chất lại làm cho người không thể nào đem hắn cùng xúc động tinh thần phấn chấn tuổi trẻ người liên hệ cùng một chỗ.

Trần Dương ngồi ở Độ Sóc bên người, tựa vào trên lưng hắn, toàn bộ trọng lượng đều chơi xấu trên người hắn. Người sau không chút sứt mẻ, như cũ dáng người cao ngất.

Đêm nay tinh tinh phá lệ sáng ngời, cũng phá lệ nhiều.

Trần Dương lột khối đường mới vừa nhét vào miệng, liền nhận thấy được Độ Sóc nhìn qua ánh mắt. Hắn vội vàng đem kia khối đường hàm tiến miệng, ngẩng đầu thần tình vô tội.

"Hôm nay thứ bốn khối."

Trần Dương trộm quơ quơ Độ Sóc góc áo, trừng mắt nhìn, không tiếng động làm nũng.

Độ Sóc giật giật thân thể, đưa tay nắm Trần Dương cổ, thanh lãnh nói: "Chỉ một lần này thôi."

Trần Dương giơ tay lên chưởng tỏ vẻ thề, trộm nhìn về phía những người khác. Phát hiện bọn họ từng người thưởng thức trà thưởng thức trà, ngẩn người ngẩn người, nhìn tinh tinh cũng chính nghiêm túc nghiên cứu chòm sao, không người chú ý bọn họ bên này liền nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Không biết, bọn họ khóe mắt dư quang đều chặt chẽ theo dõi hắn lưỡng. Không hẹn mà cùng thầm nghĩ: Trần cục trưởng thật sự là hiền thê.

Đột nhiên, Mao Tiểu Lị điện thoại vang lên. Nàng tiếp đứng lên nói nói mấy câu sau liền cắt đứt, sau đó đối với mọi người tuyên bố: "Tân đan tử đến ."

Chương 23: Mạ vàng anh thi 05

Tân đan là Hàn Gia Sơn bắc cầu giật dây, cùng Hàn Khả có vài phần quan hệ.

Hàn Khả đã từng tiến quá giới giải trí, Hàn thái thái sủng nàng, tạp tiền bao trang. Chơi một đoạn thời gian, cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa liền rời đi giới giải trí. Nhưng đoạn thời gian kia nàng cũng giao người bằng hữu, bằng hữu kia liền là Hà Thiên Na.

Bởi vậy, Hàn Khả là thay bạn tốt của mình Hà Thiên Na tìm tới Đại Phúc phòng làm việc phân cục.

Hà Thiên Na người đại diện tìm Thiên Cơ Các đại đệ tử, cũng chính là trước nói ra Hà Thiên Na xích mạch quán đồng vị kia Weibo đại V Phan Thương Hải. Phan Thương Hải vô lực hóa giải, cự tuyệt Hà Thiên Na người đại diện.

Hà Thiên Na tìm tới Hàn Khả hỗ trợ, nhà nàng cảnh giàu có, liền tính Hàn Khả không có gì phương pháp. Ít nhất cha của nàng, mẫu thân có đường tử, vả lại đoạn thời gian trước Hàn Khả trúng tà sự tình nàng cũng biết một phần.

Hàn Khả không cự tuyệt, quay đầu tìm nàng ba ra mặt thỉnh Trần Dương.

Hàn Gia Sơn theo lúc trước lưu xuống danh thiếp đánh tới Mao Tiểu Lị nơi ấy, Mao Tiểu Lị tiếp nhận cái này đan tử, giá tiền bước đầu định ra tới là bốn trăm vạn.

Cái giá này trên thực tế vượt qua đan tử bản thân giá cả rất nhiều, chủ yếu là cam đoan Hà Thiên Na an toàn, thuận lợi hóa giải lần này tai họa bất ngờ. Theo lý mà nói chính là hai sao, giá cả tuyệt không sẽ vượt qua trăm vạn.

Nếu bắt tại Đại Phúc APP, chỉ điểm giới ba mươi vạn đều sẽ lập tức bị cướp đi. Lúc trước Hàn Khả kia đan tử ba sao yết giá bốn mươi vạn đều rất nhiều người đoạt. Cho nên nghe được giá cả thời điểm, Mao Tiểu Lị không nói hai lời tiếp xuống dưới.

Trần Dương: "Trừ bỏ cam đoan hóa giải Hà Thiên Na lần này tai họa bất ngờ, còn đề xuất cái gì yêu cầu?"

"Tìm ra hãm hại Hà Thiên Na phía sau màn làm chủ."

Như vậy xem ra, ngược lại là có thể hiểu được nàng vì sao ra tay rộng rãi. Hà Thiên Na tao ngộ tai họa bất ngờ, thực khả năng có người sau lưng hãm hại. Cho dù giải quyết lần này tai họa bất ngờ, còn sẽ có lần sau. Chi bằng duy nhất giải quyết, từ đó về sau vô tư.

Mao Tiểu Lị bổ sung: "Hà Thiên Na tiếp nhận nhất bộ đại chế tác, trong lúc không thể rời đi đoàn phim. Cho nên chúng ta nhất định đi theo đi cùng, ra vẻ nàng nhân viên công tác."

Nhân viên hỗn tạp, lưu động tính lại cường. Đoàn phim trong mỗi ngày người lưu lượng đại, lui tới đại bộ phận đều là ngày kết kiêm chức nhân viên. Nếu tưởng muốn Hà Thiên Na mệnh lại không bị phát hiện, đây là tốt nhất hạ thủ thời cơ.

Trần Dương cắn cắn miệng kẹo sữa, suy tư một khắc: "Lần này tờ danh sách, ta cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đi. Tiểu Lị lưu lại."

Mao Tiểu Lị phản đối: "Đan tử ta tiếp , dựa vào cái gì không cho đi?"

"Bằng ngươi muốn chuẩn bị thiên sư thăng thụ chuẩn bị, nếu quyết định hảo thăng thụ Minh uy lục, trước hết đánh hảo trụ cột cùng với làm tốt trước tiên chuẩn bị công tác. Mã phó cục đã đem ngươi thăng thụ Minh uy lục sự tình viết đến báo cáo đệ trình cấp Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, quá không lâu sẽ có Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người lại đây khảo giáo ngươi."

"Khảo giáo cũng bất quá là khảo chút đạo thuật vận dụng cùng vẽ bùa năng lực. Chỉ cần hai ngày thời gian, ta có thể học được sở hữu yêu cầu khảo giáo đề mục."

Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt Mao Tiểu Lị. Ánh mắt thản nhiên, nhìn không ra cái gì tình cảm. Nhưng có thể đoán được, Mao Tiểu Lị lời này, không biết đắc tội nhiều ít thiên sư.

"Ta không nghi ngờ ngươi thiên phú, Tiểu Lị. Nhưng là nếu ngươi có thể ở hai ngày thời gian nội thuận tiện đem 《 Thái Thượng chính một Minh uy Kinh Lục 》 chờ gia tất cả đều cõng lên tới nói, ta đây liền không mang Trương Cầu Đạo, mang ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị miệng mở ra nhắm lại nhiều lần, đều không thể như đinh đóng cột nói ra chính mình có thể ở hai ngày thời gian nội bối hạ 《 Thái Thượng chính một Minh uy Kinh Lục 》 nói. Huống chi không chỉ là một quyển Kinh Lục, còn có chính một liên quan Kinh Lục đều phải thông hiểu. Thiên sư thăng thụ không chỉ khảo giáo đạo thuật vận dụng, còn khảo giáo văn hóa khóa, tức đối Kinh Lục quen thuộc trình độ.

Mã Sơn Phong đi theo khuyên nhủ Mao Tiểu Lị, nàng cũng là đến lúc đó thăng thụ Minh uy lục . Đừng làm cho tổng cục biết bọn họ phân cục cư nhiên liên cái tam phẩm Ngũ lôi thiên sư đều không có, hơn nữa chiếu lần trước tờ danh sách đến xem, về sau không thiếu được cùng tổng cục hợp tác.

Đồng hành vốn là tương nhẹ, bọn họ không chỉ có là đồng hành, vẫn là tổng cục cùng phân cục quan hệ.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng về sau mỗi lần cùng tổng cục hợp tác một lần, liền cũng bị cười nhạo một lần? Vẫn là nói về sau mỗi lần hợp tác đều phải cục trưởng mang theo ngươi? Trần cục người hảo, lần này báo cáo đem ngươi công lao khuyếch đại. Trên thực tế ngươi theo ta nói, trừ bỏ truy tra manh mối ngươi còn làm cái gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ủy khuất, có một chút không một chút đá cái bàn chân, nhưng là đích xác nói không nên lời phản bác nói. Hào Uyển biệt thự tờ danh sách, phân bố nhiệm vụ thời điểm, Trần Dương liền không suy xét quá cho nàng an bài nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm. Chính yếu vẫn là nàng quá yếu.

"Ta biết ." Nàng rầu rĩ nói, lập tức như là nghĩ đến cái gì, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Trần ca ngươi cũng không thăng thụ sao?"

Trần Dương sửng sốt, lắc đầu. Còn không nói gì, Trương Cầu Đạo trước nghi hoặc hỏi: "Ngươi là mấy phẩm thiên sư?"

"Không có phẩm cấp."

Trương Cầu Đạo không tin, Mã Sơn Phong cùng Mao Tiểu Lị ngược lại là đã sớm biết. Nghe Mao Tiểu Lị nhắc tới, Mã Sơn Phong thuận thế chụp định: "Chờ giải quyết tai họa bất ngờ cái này đan tử, trở về hẳn là theo kịp Tiểu Lị thăng thụ khảo giáo. Trần cục cũng đồng thời đi."

Trần Dương: "A?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Tiểu Lị, quay đầu lại đem ngươi 《 Thái Thượng ba năm Đô công Kinh Lục 》 cùng 《 Thái Thượng chính một Minh uy lục 》 phát cái điện tử bản cấp Trần cục. Còn có liên quan Kinh Lục cũng phát đi qua, Trần cục liền thừa dịp mấy ngày nay, tranh thủ gặm hạ mấy bản này Kinh Lục. Muốn là còn có dư lực, Cầu Đạo ngươi liền đem 《 Thượng thanh 》 cùng 《 Thượng thanh Tam động ngũ lôi Kinh Lục 》 chia Trần cục."

Trần Dương: "..."

Hắn chính là sao Văn Khúc tái thế cũng không có khả năng tại ngắn ngủn vài ngày nội thục đọc cũng thông hiểu vô số bản Kinh Lục, hắn cũng không tưởng thăng thụ thiên sư giai vị. Dù sao, dù sao hắn phía dưới có người.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, không tự giác dẫn theo chút cầu cứu ý tứ hàm xúc.

Độ Sóc ánh mắt hạ miết, mang trà lên uống khẩu, gật đầu nói rằng: "Cố lên."

Có người tại, Trần Dương miễn cưỡng cười cười, không nói gì. Chờ hồi phòng, Trần Dương liền bổ nhào vào Độ Sóc trên người kéo ra hắn áo một ngụm cắn trên vai: "Ngươi không giúp ta nói chuyện!"

Độ Sóc rõ ràng nâng lên Trần Dương mông, đem hắn ôm đứng lên bắt tại trên người. Nghe vậy nói rằng: "Đương cục trưởng, đốc xúc thuộc hạ thời điểm cũng không có thể xem nhẹ chính mình. Phẩm cấp cao, về sau tài năng cùng tổng cục nhiều hợp tác."

"Nói nói mát."

Trần Dương căm giận, vùi đầu lại tại Độ Sóc trên vai cắn một cái."Ta cũng không có khả năng lập tức thông hiểu nhiều như vậy Kinh Lục."

"Còn nhớ rõ cao khảo sao?"

"Nhớ rõ."

"Hoa trọng điểm."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương nhãn tình sáng lên: "Đối. Ngươi đương ba năm tổng cục cục trưởng, hẳn là biết Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội khảo giáo đề mục. Ngươi họa xuất đến, ta cõng lên đến liền hảo."

Độ Sóc: "Lấy cái gì hối lộ ta?"

"Lão phu lão thê, nói cái này tổn thương tình cảm." Trần Dương nhảy xuống mà, nói rằng: "Lại nói tiếp, ngươi còn kém ta thưởng cho."

"Lão phu lão thê, nói cái này tổn thương tình cảm." Độ Sóc chậm Du Du nằm xuống, nguyên nói đổ trở về.

Trần Dương ngồi vào Độ Sóc bên người, theo dõi hắn nhìn. Độ Sóc bất vi sở động, hắn liền nằm xuống, thân thân Độ Sóc hai má: "Hối lộ cùng thưởng cho không giống, ngươi không thể nói nhập làm một. Người trước tổn thương tình cảm, người sau xúc tiến tình cảm."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt, nhìn trong ngực Trần Dương, khẽ cười một tiếng. Đem một quyển sách đưa cho hắn, Trần Dương tiếp nhận mắt nhìn thư danh sau lập tức ngồi dậy: "《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》?"

《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》, Cổ Ba Thục Vu Quỷ Đạo vu . Trương thiên sư với Hạc Minh sơn học đạo tị nhập một vu đạo trung học đến vậy thư, mới có thể nguyền rủa quỷ chữa bệnh trừ tà phương pháp. Sau Thái Thượng hạ phàm thụ ấn kiếm pháp lục, có thể chứng đạo. Đáng tiếc sau lại Vu Quỷ Đạo lạc không, 《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 thất truyền.

Trần Dương trước kia thường nghe giáo dục hắn Quỷ Đạo Vu gia gia dùng đáng tiếc giọng điệu đề cập này thư, đối với cái này thư thất truyền cũng cảm thấy đáng tiếc. Có mấy lần tại Độ Sóc trước mặt đề cập, thế nhưng làm hắn nhớ kỹ.

"Ngươi ở đâu trong tìm được ?"

"Phía dưới có chết mấy trăm hơn một ngàn năm lão quỷ, tìm bọn họ hỏi."

Trần Dương so ăn đường cao hứng, ngược lại hỏi: "Lần này tờ danh sách, ngươi còn đi theo sao?"

"Không đi."

Trần Dương trong lòng tiếc nuối: "Rất bận sao?"

Độ Sóc vỗ vỗ Trần Dương lưng trấn an, thần sắc không rõ: "Cả tháng bảy nhanh đến ."

Nửa tháng bảy, tết Trung nguyên. Địa quan xá tội, quỷ môn đại khai. Vạn quỷ dạo phố, hiến tế tổ tiên. Địa phủ có vội, dương gian thiên sư cũng vội. Cho nên Độ Sóc không thời gian bồi hắn, cũng bình thường. Năm rồi thời gian này, hắn đều phải biến mất gần một tháng, đi sớm về trễ.

Trần Dương ôm chặt Độ Sóc cánh tay, có chút không tha.

Độ Sóc không tiếng động thở dài, tiểu thê tử rất dính người. Cũng không làm việc thiên tư trái pháp luật Đại Đế cảm thấy thực khó xử, "Ta sẽ đi gặp ngươi."

Tuy rằng không thể cam đoan thời khắc bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, nhưng nếu có không liền nhất định sẽ đi gặp Trần Dương, bồi ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Nói tốt rồi."

Trần Dương khóe môi mang cười, an tĩnh nằm ở Độ Sóc trong ngực, phiên mới vừa được đến thuật thư thoạt nhìn.

Ngày hôm sau, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo xuất phát đến đế đô quang ảnh truyền thông công ty cổ phần công ty hữu hạn đưa tin, lấy Hà Thiên Na cận vệ thân phận.

Quang ảnh truyền thông công ty cổ phần công ty hữu hạn là quốc nội thập đại quản lý công ty chi nhất, nâng xuất vô số đại minh tinh, đương nhiên không thiếu có thực lực diễn viên. Hà Thiên Na chính là quang ảnh truyền thông tân nhất đại diễn viên trung nhất hồng một cái, được xưng là tân tứ tiểu hoa đán.

Lần này Hà Thiên Na xuất sự, công ty rất trọng thị. Vì thế tiêu tiền làm người đại diện thỉnh bảo tiêu, Hà Thiên Na biết chính mình gặp phải sự tình không là thỉnh bảo tiêu có thể giải quyết , mới tìm thượng Hàn Khả hỗ trợ.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đứng ở đại sảnh trước sân khấu, lui tới không ít người trải qua thời điểm đều sẽ hướng bọn họ bên này nhìn liếc mắt một cái. Hai người tướng mạo đều thượng đẳng, không ít người suy đoán bọn họ là mới tới nghệ nhân, tuyệt đoán không được bọn họ là đảm đương bảo tiêu.

Trước sân khấu yêu cầu bọn họ đưa ra công tác chứng minh, hai người lấy không ra đến.

Trương Cầu Đạo cúi đầu đánh nông dược, không nhìn trước sân khấu tiểu thư yêu cầu. Trần Dương đành phải tiến lên mỉm cười nói: "Chúng ta là Hà Thiên Na Hà tiểu thư bảo tiêu, hôm nay mới vừa thượng tốp. Còn không có công tác chứng minh."

Trước sân khấu tiểu thư nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương mặt nhìn, Trần Dương ôn hòa ngữ khí làm cho nàng vốn là bát chín mươi hảo cảm nháy mắt tăng tới một trăm."Ta trước gọi điện thoại, ngài trước chờ một chút."

Ngữ khí ôn nhu tuân lệnh người ghé mắt.

Một chiếc điện thoại hoa không hai phút, trước sân khấu tiểu thư nói rằng: "Chờ, Kim Ương tỷ sẽ phái người xuống dưới mang bọn ngươi đi lên."

Trần Dương gật đầu, ôn hòa đạo tiếng cám ơn. Trước sân khấu tiểu thư hơi hơi đỏ hai má, chờ hai người đi đến đại sảnh chỗ ngồi chờ đợi thời điểm liền cùng bên cạnh tiểu tỉ muội tranh luận ai nhất soái.

Trương Cầu Đạo lỗ tai giật giật, nghe được phía sau tiếng thảo luận thiếu chút nữa tay run rẩy, làm cho mình anh hùng bị chém chết. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Trần Dương, đối thượng Trần Dương bình tĩnh ánh mắt: "Trần ca?"

"Ngươi thật giống như thực mê chơi trò chơi?"

"Ngẫu nhiên."

Trần Dương nhếch môi, liền hắn cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tiếp xúc hai ngày trong thời gian, Trương Cầu Đạo liền không giống ngẫu nhiên chơi trò chơi bộ dáng. Phân cục trong hai người, một cái ham chơi một cái khác trầm mê trò chơi, tiền cảnh không ổn.

"Các ngươi chính là Hàn tiên sinh mời đi theo tiên sinh?"

Hai người quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy đứng phía sau một cái già giặn xinh đẹp đô thị nữ nhân. Nàng xem đến Trần Dương hai người, hơi hơi lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình, bất quá rất nhanh khôi phục bình tĩnh: "Ta kêu Kim Ương, Thiên Na người đại diện."

Trần Dương: "Ta kêu Trần Dương."

"Trương Cầu Đạo."

Kim Ương mang theo hai người lên lầu, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Ta không biết Thiên Na từ chỗ nào thỉnh các ngươi, nhưng nàng hẳn là thực tín nhiệm các ngươi. Hy vọng các ngươi sẽ không cô phụ tín nhiệm của nàng."

Trần Dương trực giác trước mắt cái này người đại diện không là thực thích hắn cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, có chút như là. . . Cảm thấy hai người bọn họ người là kẻ lừa đảo. Vừa mới đối mặt, Kim Ương kinh ngạc phản ứng liền biểu lộ nàng không tín nhiệm bọn họ năng lực.

Dù sao Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo thoạt nhìn rất tuổi trẻ, một cái sinh viên, một cái khác trường mặt trẻ con, nghiễm nhiên là vị thành niên. Người thường không tín nhiệm cũng bình thường.

"Buổi chiều liền sẽ xuất phát đến Q thành cổ trấn quay phim, quay phim kỳ dài đến một tháng. Các ngươi nhất định tùy thân theo sát Thiên Na, cam đoan an toàn của hắn. Trong lúc này, vô luận gặp được cái gì quỷ dị sự tình đều hy vọng các ngươi có thể giữ bí mật. Chúng ta Thiên Na rất hồng, rất nhiều cẩu tử đều yêu chụp ảnh nàng. Ta không hy vọng truyền ra Thiên Na cùng thần quái sự kiện liên quan nghe đồn, các ngươi có thể hiểu không?"

Kim Ương không chút khách khí dặn, lời tuy không khách khí nhưng có thể hiểu được. Dù sao nàng là Hà Thiên Na người đại diện, mọi sự lấy Hà Thiên Na hình tượng cầm đầu. Huống chi trong khoảng thời gian này giới giải trí truyền ra rất nhiều minh tinh dưỡng tiểu quỷ, bái tứ phía phật, bạch long vương chờ đến thay đổi vận thế scandal, một khi truyền ra, hình tượng xuống dốc không phanh.

Cho dù là lấy vô số giải thưởng đoạn thị đế, về hắn trúng tà tao dưỡng tiểu quỷ phản phệ video truyền tới, gần đoạn thời gian đại ngôn cùng kịch truyền hình cũng đều bị triệt. Sự nghiệp cùng hình tượng đều ngã xuống đáy cốc.

Cho nên trong khoảng thời gian này, giới giải trí nghệ nhân người người cảm thấy bất an, chỉ sợ cùng thần quái sự kiện móc nối.

Trần Dương lý giải khách hàng yêu cầu, tuy rằng Kim Ương lời trong tiếng ngoài ý tứ, tự hồ chỉ làm cho bọn họ bảo hộ Hà Thiên Na. Nhưng không tin bọn họ có thể giải quyết Hà Thiên Na tai họa bất ngờ.

Trương Cầu Đạo mặt hoàn toàn lãnh xuống dưới, mặt không đổi sắc. Trần Dương cho là hắn sẽ nói phản phúng trở về, bất quá thẳng đến cùng Hà Thiên Na gặp mặt, hắn đều không có mở miệng.

Trương Cầu Đạo thoáng nhìn Trần Dương ánh mắt, nói rằng: "Ta không là Mao Tiểu Lị, thiếu kiên nhẫn. Ta chức nghiệp đạo đức sẽ không cho phép ta đem bốn trăm vạn đẩy dời đi đi."

Trần Dương gật đầu, thập phần tán thưởng chức của hắn nghiệp đạo đức.

Nhìn thấy Hà Thiên Na, bọn họ mới biết được vì cái gì Kim Ương không tin bọn họ, cũng không có nhiều đại hảo cảm. Bởi vì chính nàng ta thỉnh thiên sư, kia thiên sư họ Tào, hơn bốn mươi tuổi bộ dáng. Khuôn mặt cương trực công chính, ánh mắt lộ ra cỗ chính khí. Thân xuyên tàng thanh áo dài, thắt lưng bó bố mang, chân xuyên giày vải, bối cái bố bao.

Bố bao là màu vàng , mặt trên văn bát quái. Thiên sư này còn tùy thân mang theo hai cái đồ đệ, cũng là không sai biệt lắm ăn diện.

Làm người liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra bọn họ đều là thiên sư, vả lại là đạo hạnh cao thâm thiên sư.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ăn diện đến đủ tiêu chuẩn."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Thiên sư giới lưu hành như vậy tiêu chuẩn sao?"

Không biết , còn tưởng rằng trở lại dân quốc thời kì.

"Không là thiên sư giới, là điện ảnh và truyền hình mốc bờ chuẩn thiên sư ăn diện."

Trần Dương giây hiểu, hiện tại đầu năm nay cái gì đều dựa vào đóng gói, đóng gói đều có một bộ thống nhất tiêu chuẩn. Thế nhưng liền thiên sư giới đều không ngoại lệ, bất quá. . ."Bọn họ thật là thiên sư?"

"Đích thật là thiên sư. Bất quá phỏng chừng phẩm cấp không cao."

Trần Dương nhìn đến Tào thiên sư bên hông bài tử, khoảng cách xa thấy không rõ bài tử thượng Kinh Lục, nhưng bài tử thượng treo huyền sắc bông. Bông nhan sắc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh thiên sư bài tử nhan sắc nhất dạng, thuộc loại tam phẩm Ngũ lôi thiên sư huyền sắc bông.

"Bài tử cũng có làm giả?"

Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ nhìn thoáng qua cũng rất khẳng định trả lời: "Giả . Sở hữu nhan sắc bông tuyệt đối sẽ không trộn lẫn mặt khác nhan sắc, hắn bông trong còn trộn lẫn màu đen."

Huyền sắc cùng màu đen nhan sắc gần, cơ hồ nhìn không ra khác biệt. Huyền sắc là hắc trung vi xích, nếu nhìn kỹ vẫn có thể phân biệt xuất.

"Thiên sư giới đối thần côn rất cừu thị, có người giả trang thiên sư lòng tham không đủ không để ý hậu quả, làm giả thời điểm nửa điểm sơ hở dấu diếm. Loại này thuộc loại cấp thấp tạo, gặp mặt không tất do dự, báo nguy liền đi. Về phần Tào thiên sư loại này, làm giả lại lộ sơ hở, thuộc loại có chút bản lĩnh nhưng vi hỗn phần cơm đem mình đạo hạnh hướng cao nâng. Chính là cầu tài, không làm hại nhân mạng, chúng ta giống nhau bỏ qua."

"Hiện tại cũng không quản?"

"Kia không giống." Trương Cầu Đạo nghĩa chính ngôn từ, non nớt mặt trẻ con thượng để lộ ra một tia sát khí: "Đoạt sinh ý giả, không tất giảng đạo nghĩa!"

Trần Dương ngăn lại hắn: "Hiện tại không là vạch trần bọn họ thời điểm."

Trương Cầu Đạo không giải.

"Chúng ta chính là bảo tiêu, từ một nơi bí mật gần đó. Bọn họ là bảo hộ Hà Thiên Na thiên sư, ở ngoài sáng. Muốn hại Hà Thiên Na người, nhất định là nhìn chằm chằm ở ngoài sáng người. Ta nói , ngươi hiểu không?"

Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu, đối Trần Dương nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa. Nguyên tưởng rằng là ôn hòa thiện lương người, hiện tại xem ra cũng là xấu xa .

So với Tào thiên sư, Hà Thiên Na tương đối tín nhiệm Hàn Khả giới thiệu người, chính là đương nàng xem đến Trần Dương hai người, trong lòng cũng không khỏi sinh ra do dự. Tào thiên sư hai cái đồ đệ tễ đến Hà Thiên Na trước mặt, làm Tào thiên sư tiểu lộ một tay.

Trần Dương rũ mắt, cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đứng ở đám người bên ngoài, bất vi sở động.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhàm chán, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra chơi, biên chơi biên hỏi: "Nghe Tiểu Lị nói, Trần ca ngươi sẽ xem tướng?"

"Sẽ một chút."

"Ở đây có thể nghi người sao?"

"Thực bình thường."

"A."

Trương Cầu Đạo không hỏi nữa nói, trầm mê trò chơi.

Hà Thiên Na xuyên thấu qua đám người hướng bọn họ bên kia mắt nhìn, trầm tư một khắc liền đem tâm thần đặt ở Tào thiên sư trên người. Hàn Khả nàng tin được, Kim Ương nàng cũng tin được, ai có thể cứu nàng, nàng sẽ tín nhiệm cái gì.

"Tina, hảo không?"

Người chưa tới, thanh tới trước. Mọi người thấy đi qua, chỉ thấy là một cao gầy nam nhân đứng ở cửa nhà gọi Hà Thiên Na. Hà Thiên Na vừa thấy được hắn, vẻ mặt có nháy mắt mất tự nhiên, Kim Ương đem nàng đi phía trước đẩy một bước. Hà Thiên Na mới miễn cưỡng lộ ra tươi cười.

"Tiểu Cao tổng, trận gió nào đem ngài thổi tới?" Kim Ương lướt qua Hà Thiên Na, cùng tiểu Cao tổng chào hỏi.

Kim Ương là quang ảnh truyền thông kim bài người đại diện, tiểu Cao tổng cũng không nên cho nàng sắc mặt nhìn. Chính là ứng phó thời điểm, ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng hướng Hà Thiên Na phương hướng phiêu.

"Xuy, sắc lang."

Trần Dương quay đầu nhìn đứng bên cạnh nữ hài tử, hắn nhớ rõ giống như gọi Tiểu Thiên, là Hà Thiên Na vài cái trợ lý chi nhất."Hắn là người như thế nào?"

Tiểu Thiên cảnh giác nhìn về phía Trần Dương, nhìn đến hắn ôn hòa vô hại cười sau đó dịu đi sắc mặt: "Cao Thiên Lượng, công ty lão tổng đệ đệ, nhân xưng tiểu Cao tổng. Một cái đại sắc lang, luôn là chiếm Thiên Na tỷ tiện nghi. Hắn cũng là lần này đoàn phim đầu tư người kiêm sản xuất người, muốn đi theo chúng ta cùng đi Q thành. Quả thực là tai nạn."

Khi nói chuyện, Cao Thiên Lượng đã lôi kéo Hà Thiên Na xuống lầu, mặt khác vài cái trợ lý khiêng vali xuống lầu. Trần Dương cũng đi theo: "Đi thôi."

Hai người làm bảo tiêu, tự nhiên là đi theo Hà Thiên Na phía sau. Đột nhiên có người từ chỗ ngoặt chỗ vội vàng đã chạy tới, đụng vào Cao Thiên Lượng. Cao Thiên Lượng chửi ầm lên: "Mù ngươi!"

Trần Dương khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn tựa hồ có cái gì vậy từ Cao Thiên Lượng trong cổ áo điếu đi ra, nhìn chăm chú xem qua đi, tại Cao Thiên Lượng đem một cái cùng loại với phật bài mặt dây chuyền bỏ vào áo hạ khi thấy rõ ràng .

"Âm Bài?"

"Không là phật bài?" Trương Cầu Đạo cũng nhìn đến Cao Thiên Lượng trên cổ mang bài tử, bất quá hắn tưởng phật bài.

Trần Dương lắc đầu, tin tưởng chính mình không nhìn lầm: "Đúng là Âm Bài."

Âm Bài cùng phật bài là Thái Lan một loại bùa hộ mệnh, thuộc loại hai cái cực đoan. Âm Bài chế tác quá trình thực tà môn, bình thường sẽ gia nhập thi du, đột tử người tro cốt hoặc thi hài một phần, phi thường tà môn bùa hộ mệnh.

Âm Bài chủng loại rất nhiều, chiêu hoa đào xưng là yến thông, thiên tài vận có cổ mạn đồng hoặc càng vì hung lục cát. Thiên tài vận cổ mạn đồng có chính có tà, lợi dụng tiểu hài tử tro cốt, trải qua tinh lọc cùng phật hiệu thêm thừa thỉnh linh nhập bài chế tạo mà thành. Trời sanh tính thiện lương, cung cấp nuôi dưỡng giả nếu làm việc thiện sự, thì phúc báo vô cùng.

Nhưng có tàn nhẫn pháp sư đem không có trải qua phật hiệu tinh lọc đã đem bị sẩy thai tử hoặc là chết vào trong bụng, oán khí sâu đậm anh hài luyện chế thành Âm Bài. Thậm chí vi rất nhanh được đến Âm Bài mà lợi dụng không pháp thủ đoạn, tàn nhẫn sát hại đứa bé hoặc dựng phụ, đem đứa bé hoặc phẩu đi ra anh hài chế thành Âm Bài.

Bình thường loại này Âm Bài bất thường hung tàn, không cẩn thận liền sẽ xuất hiện cắn chủ tình huống.

Trần Dương: "Thi du cùng màu đen hài cốt, là Âm Bài không sai."

Trương Cầu Đạo nhất thời đối Cao Thiên Lượng không hề hảo cảm: "Hắn như vậy có tiền, còn muốn thiên tài vận. Lòng tham không đủ."

Cao Thiên Lượng Âm Bài không là chiêu hoa đào, chiêu hoa đào cùng thiên tài vận Âm Bài khác nhau tương đối rõ ràng. Cho nên có thể khẳng định Cao Thiên Lượng mang Âm Bài là thiên tài vận.

"Bất quá giới giải trí cùng thương vòng người đều như vậy, thân phận càng cao càng có tiền, lại càng tín này đó. Tâm không thành người không tốt, không kết thiện duyên không tích công đức, mỗi cái vọng tưởng mượn dùng ngoại lực không làm mà hưởng."

Âm Bài là cao tăng lợi dụng anh hài chế tác mà thành, mục đích là vi chấm dứt thiện duyên. Hai người giúp đỡ cho nhau, Âm Bài bảo hộ đeo giả, mà đeo giả thì thông qua làm việc thiện tích đức vi Âm Bài trung âm linh tích lũy công đức, đưa bọn họ luân hồi đầu thai. Bởi vậy, chân chính Âm Bài nhất định tặng cùng người hữu duyên.

Giống Cao Thiên Lượng người như vậy, là không chiếm được Âm Bài . Duy nhất con đường chính là từ tàn nhẫn a tán trong tay mua hạ những cái đó thông qua không hợp pháp thủ đoạn chế tác mà thành lục cát.

Sớm hay muộn muốn phản phệ.

Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na cùng với vài cái trợ lý đều chen vào trong thang máy, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đang muốn đi vào, phía sau Tào thiên sư hai cái đồ đệ liền hướng lại đây đem bọn họ chen ra, tiến vào thang máy bài trừ một vị trí đến, Tào thiên sư thanh thản đi vào. Liên cái ánh mắt cũng chưa cho Trần Dương hai người.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tễ không đi vào, vì thế đứng ở bên ngoài nhìn cửa thang máy đóng lại. Hai người thần sắc lạnh nhạt, cũng không có bị Tào thiên sư khiêu khích chọc giận. Chính là tại cửa thang máy đóng lại một khắc kia, Trần Dương thần sắc khẽ nhúc nhích.

"Cầu Đạo, chúng ta lại có nhất bút sinh ý tới cửa."

Trương Cầu Đạo chơi game khẽ dừng động tác: "Nói."

"Ta vừa mới nhìn đến Cao Thiên Lượng trên vai nằm úp sấp một cái anh linh, nhanh đến trên cổ ."

Anh linh từ người chân chậm rãi hướng thượng đi, đến bả vai lại đến trên cổ, cuối cùng gắt gao triền tại trên cổ. Người sẽ cảm thấy hô hấp khó, đương anh linh chơi chán thời điểm, liền sẽ che bọn họ miệng mũi sinh sôi che tử bọn họ.

Trương Cầu Đạo mở ra trăm độ trăm khoa tìm tòi Cao Thiên Lượng, căn cứ thân thể của hắn gia suy đoán: "Một ngàn năm trăm vạn, mua mạng của hắn, công đạo."

Những người khác tọa khoang phổ thông, mà Cao Thiên Lượng phân phó chính mình bí thư bao phía dưới chờ khoang. Tính toán chính mình và Hà Thiên Na tại đi chung đường trung đến công dã tràng trung play, đáng tiếc đương bọn hắn tiến vào khoang hạng nhất thời điểm phát hiện Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cũng theo tiến vào.

Cao Thiên Lượng mặt đen lên: "Hai người các ngươi như thế nào vào được? Đi ra ngoài. Đây không phải là các ngươi có thể đi vào tới địa phương!"

Trần Dương: "Xin lỗi, Cao tiên sinh. Chúng ta là Hà tiểu thư 'Bên người' bảo tiêu."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Một tấc cũng không rời, bên người bảo hộ."

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Hiện tại không cần các ngươi, đi ra ngoài."

"Xin lỗi, Cao tiên sinh, ngài không phải chúng ta cố chủ." Trần Dương nhìn về phía Hà Thiên Na: "Hà tiểu thư, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là bên người bảo hộ ngài an nguy."

Hà Thiên Na đang lo chính mình muốn cùng Cao Thiên Lượng một mình ngốc một cái khoang, nghe vậy trong lòng không thể chờ đợi được tưởng gật đầu. Đáng sợ đắc tội Cao Thiên Lượng, trên mặt vẫn là lộ ra khó xử bất đắc dĩ biểu tình.

"Ngài xem đến ?" Trần Dương nhìn về phía Cao Thiên Lượng.

Cao Thiên Lượng tức đến mặt khẩn trương hắc, bả vai lại là một trận đau nhức. Dùng sức nhéo vài cái trở về đến Hà Thiên Na bên người, tiếp tục liêu giai nhân.

Trần Dương nghiêng người, mặt không đổi sắc cùng đồng dạng mặt không đổi sắc Trương Cầu Đạo ăn ý vỗ tay hoan nghênh.

Hai người bọn họ chính là muốn tọa khoang hạng nhất, mới cố ý theo kịp.

Trần Dương nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ta lần đầu tiên tọa khoang hạng nhất."

"Ta cũng là." Trương Cầu Đạo không chút nào che dấu hắn mộc mạc: "Ta nghe nói tổng cục người, mỗi lần nhận đến đi xa nhà tờ danh sách, đều làm khoang hạng nhất. Nghe nói khoang hạng nhất một bữa đều ăn không vận tôm hùm."

"Còn có không vận tảng thịt bò."

Hai cái tên nhà quê không chút nào che dấu bọn họ mộc mạc phẩm chất.

Cao Thiên Lượng khó chịu nghiêng người, cảm thấy bên bả vai ngàn cân trọng, đau nhức không thôi. Hắn đưa tay dùng sức nện đánh, vẫn là đau nhức trầm trọng cơ hồ vô pháp nhúc nhích. Hắn có trong nháy mắt hoảng sợ cho là mình tê liệt .

Sau đó hắn lại cảm thấy hô hấp không khoái, rớt ra cà- vạt tùng tùng, vẫn là cảm giác đến hô hấp càng ngày càng không khoái. Hắn bắt đầu há mồm thở dốc, giống một cái thở khò khè bệnh phát người bệnh, tay run rẩy đứng lên.

Hà Thiên Na phát hiện hắn không thích hợp, sợ tới mức liên thanh hỏi ý kiến: "Tiểu Cao tổng? Ngươi, ngươi không sao chứ? Tiểu Cao tổng ngươi đừng dọa ta."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, phiết đi qua liếc mắt một cái, đứng dậy ba bước cũng làm hai bước đến bọn họ trước mặt. Cũng khởi ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa, kháp khởi pháp quyết hướng dính sát vào nhau tại Cao Thiên Lượng trên mặt trình tử màu đen anh linh tứ chi các điểm một cái: "Âm linh tai hoạ, biết nhữ tội nghiệt. Cấp tu bắt được, không đến lâu đình. Lập tức tuân lệnh."

Không trung đột nhiên truyền đến thê lương trẻ mới sinh tiếng rít, kia anh linh oán độc trừng Trần Dương, tại Trần Dương mắt lạnh hạ không cam ẩn đi thân hình. Hà Thiên Na bị kia trẻ mới sinh tiếng rít dọa đến, rời xa Cao Thiên Lượng.

Cao Thiên Lượng tại trẻ mới sinh thối lui sau, đột nhiên phát ra nôn khan, hảo một lúc lâu mới khôi phục thần trí há mồm thở dốc. Thẳng đến bình tĩnh trở lại sau, vội vàng chạy đến Trần Dương trước mặt: "Đại sư, cứu ta."

Hà Thiên Na cũng nhìn về phía Trần Dương, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau, Trương Cầu Đạo đi về phía trước một bước, che ở Cao Thiên Lượng trước mặt: "Trần ca cũng không dễ dàng ra tay."

Cao Thiên Lượng sửng sốt vài giây, nhìn về phía Hà Thiên Na. Hà Thiên Na nói rằng: "Ta mời đến thiên sư, hoa . . ." Nàng liếc mắt Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người: "Bốn trăm vạn. Mua mạng của ta."

"Ta đây xuất một ngàn bảy trăm vạn. Đại sư, cầu ngài cứu ta một mạng."

Không cần mở miệng cũng rất thượng đạo, so dự đoán nhiều ra hai trăm vạn. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta có thể bảo ngươi một mạng, nhưng là nếu ngươi không được việc thiện, tiếp tục tìm đường chết, ta cũng không thể nào cứu được ngươi."

"Ta cam đoan về sau làm việc thiện tích đức, không bao giờ tìm đường chết!" Cao Thiên Lượng sớm bị dọa phá đảm, cái gì cam đoan đều làm ra được đến. Cam đoan thốt ra khi sửng sốt: "Đại sư, có thể thuyết minh điểm trắng sao?"

"Làm việc thiện sự còn muốn giáo?"

"Không là. . . Ta là muốn hỏi, ta như thế nào liền tìm đường chết ?"

Cao Thiên Lượng thực tiếc mệnh, như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra chính mình sẽ tìm đường chết.

Người này cũng thật sự là không điểm tự giác.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, biểu tình một lời khó nói hết. Cuối cùng vẫn là Trần Dương chỉ hướng cổ của hắn thượng treo Âm Bài: "Như vậy tà tính Âm Bài, ngươi cũng dám mang?"

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Ta đây Âm Bài tại Thái Lan được đến cao tăng nơi ấy cầu đến, trải qua phật hiệu tinh lọc. Hẳn là sẽ không ra sự mới đối."

"Ngươi tự mình cầu ?" Trần Dương còn tưởng rằng Cao Thiên Lượng biết này Âm Bài tà tính, không ngờ đến hắn khả năng cũng bị lừa. Bất quá ngẫm lại cũng thế, càng có tiền người tuy rằng yêu tiền, nhưng càng tiếc mệnh.

Biết rõ Âm Bài tà tính, đâu còn dám mua phi pháp chế tác Âm Bài.

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Tự mình cầu . Cung cấp nuôi dưỡng Âm Bài, liền đến thành tâm."

"Vậy ngươi bị lừa." Trần Dương ý bảo hắn xuất ra Âm Bài: "Thi du, anh hài, còn có đầy cõi lòng ác ý anh linh. Oán khí sâu đậm, phải là không có trải qua phật hiệu tinh lọc, cũng không phải thỉnh linh vào ở Âm Bài. Mà là mạnh mẽ chế tạo ra Âm Bài, càng thêm có người, anh hài lai lịch không rõ, thủ đoạn không chính đáng."

Nghe vậy, Cao Thiên Lượng kinh xuất một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Hắn không thể không kiến thức người, còn từng gặp qua thỉnh lai lịch không rõ Âm Bài, cuối cùng lọt vào phản phệ, kết quả thê thảm.

"Đại sư, Trần đại sư, kia bây giờ nên làm gì? Nó là muốn mạng của ta?"

"Nếu ngươi tại mua xuống này khối Âm Bài sau đó vi nó tố dưỡng công đức, có lẽ còn có thể hóa giải nó oán khí. Đáng tiếc hiện tại nó oán khí tích hầu, đã đi đến vai của ngươi bàng thượng. . . Một tháng này đến, ngươi có phải hay không bả vai đau nhức, có đôi khi thậm chí không thể động đậy?"

"Là. Chính là như vậy, nhìn lão trung y, tìm người mát xa đều không cách nào giảm bớt."

"Bởi vì anh linh liền ghé vào vai của ngươi bàng thượng."

Hà Thiên Na bị kia tưởng tượng cảnh tượng sợ tới mức che miệng lại, Cao Thiên Lượng càng là sắc mặt trắng bệch.

"Nếu nó đến ngươi cổ, giết chết ngươi cũng rất dễ dàng."

Cao Thiên Lượng nhanh chóng tháo xuống trên cổ Âm Bài, tưởng ném xuống.

Trần Dương ngăn cản hắn: "Ngươi ném không rụng, anh linh sẽ theo sát ngươi. Đeo lên đi, trừ phi ngươi bị nó giết chết, nếu không nó sẽ vẫn luôn bảo hộ ngươi."

Cao Thiên Lượng cười khổ: "Hiện tại muốn giết ta , chính là thứ này a."

"Anh linh oán khí trọng, cũng là bởi vì vi chưa xuất thế sẽ chết. Nếu ngươi có thể ở lần này sự , bắt nó bỏ vào chùa miếu trong, mời đến cao tăng vi nó siêu độ. Sau đó vi nó làm việc thiện tích đức, đưa nó đầu thai, nó oán khí tiêu tán, tự nhiên sẽ rời đi."

"Ách, không thể trực tiếp giết sao?"

Trần Dương ánh mắt lạnh lùng, lời nói cự tuyệt: "Không thể."

Cao Thiên Lượng run lên, cũng biết chính mình nói không phải người nói. Hắn mời đến Âm Bài trung tiểu quỷ bảo hộ hắn, chưa cho nửa điểm tiền lương, cuối cùng còn muốn đánh đến đối phương hồn phi phách tán, đích xác không có phúc hậu.

Hắn tuy rằng hồn, cũng không phải là tội ác tày trời người. Lúc này tỏ vẻ mình nhất định thành tâm thành ý đưa Âm Bài trung anh linh sớm ngày đầu thai chuyển thế, hối cải ý thực rõ ràng.

"Bất quá, kia chỉ tiểu quỷ muốn giết ta, ta cũng không có khả năng lập tức liền cho nó cung phụng. Hiện tại tại trên phi cơ, lập tức đến Q thành. Đại sư, ngài xem này — "

Trần Dương dịu đi sắc mặt: "Chúng ta sẽ bảo đảm tánh mạng của ngươi an toàn."

Nói xong, quay đầu nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo. Người sau búng tay một cái: "Ta bảo hộ hắn, không thành vấn đề."

Cao Thiên Lượng có chút do dự.

Trần Dương: "Hắn là tứ phẩm thiên sư."

Cao Thiên Lượng yên tâm . Thiên sư giới một ít quy củ, hắn hiểu biết một ít. Trương Cầu Đạo vẽ đạo phù đuổi đi Cao Thiên Lượng trên người nồng đậm âm khí, nháy mắt làm hắn thoải mái không ít, lúc này càng yên tâm.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau, phi cơ tới sân bay, đoàn người đi ra. Những người khác đối với Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cư nhiên ngồi trên khoang hạng nhất còn không có bị đuổi ra đến kinh ngạc không thôi, kế tiếp phát hiện hai người cư nhiên lại cùng Cao Thiên Lượng ngồi trên xe.

Bọn họ tọa đều là bảo mẫu xe, Cao Thiên Lượng chính mình một chiếc Maybach, vốn là chỉ làm Hà Thiên Na tọa. Không ngờ đến Trần Dương hai người cư nhiên có thể ngồi trên đi.

"Này người nào đâu? Tiểu Cao tổng cư nhiên không đem người đuổi ra đến?"

"Các ngươi không biết, bọn họ là Thiên Na tỷ thuê bảo tiêu, bên người bảo hộ."

"Nom thật đẹp trai, cùng minh tinh so cũng không kém."

Trần Dương lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, cúi đầu biên tập tin tức.

Trương Cầu Đạo liếc mắt, chỉ thấy mặt trên biên tập : 'Buổi chiều đến Q thành, đổi xe đến cổ trấn. Nghe nói Q thành cái lẩu toàn quốc nổi tiếng, ta nghĩ nếm thử.'

Tò mò rất nhiều, hắn hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, ngươi với ai liên hệ đâu?"

"Ân?" Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Theo ta trong nhà vị kia báo cáo một chút hành tung."

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Trần đại sư kết hôn ?"

"Kết ."

"Trần đại sư cùng ngài thê tử tình cảm nhất định thực hảo, Trần phu nhân nhất định rất xinh đẹp."

Trần Dương ôn hòa cười: "Xinh đẹp. Đặc biệt xinh đẹp."

Gặp qua 'Trần phu nhân' Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình cổ quái.

Chương 24: Mạ vàng anh thi 06

Q thành cổ trấn vị với Giang Cảnh Môn Long Đao Cương phụ cận, là quốc nội rất nổi danh điện ảnh và truyền hình quay phim căn cứ.

Vào lúc ban đêm, bọn họ tại cổ trấn thuê nhà dưới tử. Cổ trấn khách du lịch phát đạt, lữ xá giống khách điếm, rất có đặc sắc. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo trụ một gian, cách vách tả hữu các trụ Hà Thiên Na cùng Cao Thiên Lượng.

Hai người cướp Trần Dương gian phòng cách vách trụ, bởi vì Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo là Hà Thiên Na bảo tiêu, cho nên Hà Thiên Na trụ cách vách đại gia đều có thể lý giải. Cao Thiên Lượng vẫn luôn theo đuổi Hà Thiên Na, trụ ly nàng rất gần gian phòng đại gia cũng đều có thể hiểu được.

Cho nên gian phòng như vậy phân phối, lại cũng không người cảm thấy kỳ quái. Trừ bỏ Tào thiên sư cùng hắn hai cái đồ đệ.

Buổi tối, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ở dưới lầu dùng cơm, Tào thiên sư cùng hắn hai cái đồ đệ đã đi tới.

"Đạo hữu cũng tiếp Hà tiểu thư đơn?"

Trần Dương ngước mắt, phát hiện Tào thiên sư nói là đối với Trương Cầu Đạo nói . Hắn mắt nhìn bắt tại Trương Cầu Đạo bên hông Minh uy lục bài tử, yên lặng thu hồi ánh mắt. Hắn không bài tử, khó trách Tào thiên sư không đem hắn để vào mắt.

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Chúng ta là bảo tiêu." Cam đoan Hà Thiên Na an toàn, tính chất nhất dạng. Cách gọi không giống mà thôi, người tu đạo không quan tâm hư danh.

Tào thiên sư bị nghẹn một chút, cười lạnh: "Đạo hữu nhớ rõ ngươi đã nói nói, đến lúc đó đừng tới đoạt sinh ý."

"Chúng ta cam đoan cố chủ an toàn, các ngươi cũng đừng đến đoạt sinh ý." Trương Cầu Đạo một bên uống cháo một bên mặt không đổi sắc trả lời.

Tào thiên sư thiếu chút nữa chửi ầm lên, này khác nhau ở chỗ nào?

Bên cạnh hắn hai cái đồ đệ tiến lên, giữ chặt Tào thiên sư, nói rằng: "Nói rất nhiều thương hòa khí, đạo hữu không bằng tỷ thí một phen? Nếu chúng ta thắng, các ngươi buông tha này đơn sinh ý. Chúng ta thâu, không nói hai lời lập tức thu thập hành lý đi."

Tào thiên sư: "Như thế nào?"

Trương Cầu Đạo mặt không đổi sắc lắc đầu, Trần Dương trước một bước trả lời: "Một lời đã định, tuyệt không đổi ý."

Tào thiên sư liếc mắt Trần Dương, đem hắn trở thành Trương Cầu Đạo đệ tử. Một cái không có thăng thụ đạo sĩ, liền thiên sư đều gọi không thượng, xúc động làm việc vả lại đối chính mình sư phụ mù quáng tự tin.

Trương Cầu Đạo há miệng, cuối cùng vẫn là cái gì đều chưa nói, lựa chọn ngầm thừa nhận.

Trần Dương cười tủm tỉm hỏi: "So cái gì?"

Tào thiên sư: "Các ngươi nhưng nghe qua 'Giang Cảnh Môn, chiêng trống vang, Long Đao Cương thượng chôn chết người' bài hát này dao?"

"Ngược lại là chưa từng nghe qua. Nhưng ca dao trong Giang Cảnh Môn, Long Đao Cương, chỉ hay là chính là hiện giờ chúng ta sở tại cổ trấn phụ cận Long Đao Cương?"

"Không sai. Giang Cảnh Môn là Long Đao Cương một cái cửa thành, Q thành từ xưa vi binh gia nơi, thường bùng nổ chiến loạn. Minh mạt thời điểm, có một cái tướng quân đánh vào Q thành, hạ lệnh đồ thành. Giang Cảnh Môn ngoại thi thể đôi như cao sơn, trong núi hổ lang ban ngày điêu gặm thi thể. Mà Long Đao Cương từ xưa càng là bãi tha ma, bạch cốt chồng chất, hàng năm âm phong từng trận. Vả lại Giang Cảnh Môn tự Long Đao Cương, một cái đại đạo, hai bên cao sơn, lại ở bên trong đất bằng phẳng phân nhánh mở ra, uốn lượn tới hai bên, sử hình như long đao. Hình thành một cái long đao sát, thường xuyên có người thương vong."

Cái gọi là long đao, tức vi kéo. Từ xưa kéo cũng xưng long đao, Long Đao Cương địa thế hình như kéo, cho nên long đao sát cũng xưng kéo sát. Tục ngôn đạo 'Kéo sát, lộ cắt phòng, người thương vong', nhưng thấy Long Đao Cương từ xưa đến nay bị làm bãi tha ma cũng có nhất định nguyên nhân.

"Ngài phải như thế nào?"

"Ta nghe nói Long Đao Cương phía trước kia khối đất trống sắp sửa khai phá trở thành khu thương mại, chính là nghe nói tự khai phá tới nay việc lạ không ngừng, không ít công nhân đều gặp được quỷ. Mời đến cao tăng niệm kinh siêu độ cũng không hữu dụng, đến nay đình công vượt qua một tháng. Chúng ta đi nhiều lần, xem ai có thể giải quyết cái này việc lạ."

Trần Dương lắc đầu cự tuyệt.

Tào thiên sư không vui: "Trương đạo hữu còn không có tỏ thái độ, ngươi này tiểu đồ miệng trương đến rất nhanh."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Hắn mà nói chính là ý của ta."

"Dựa theo ngươi nói, Long Đao Cương từ xưa đến nay chính là cái bãi tha ma, chỉ sợ sớm thành một chỗ quỷ môn quan. Hoặc là đem dưới mấy trăm năm chồng chất bạch cốt tất cả đều nhặt lên, vô số cỗ thi hài đầy đủ liều mạng hảo. Đưa bọn họ an táng, lại mời đến bốn mươi chín chức cao tăng vì bọn họ tụng kinh tám mươi mốt thiên siêu độ. Mời đến cao tăng siêu độ không khó, nhưng là ngươi như thế nào cam đoan có thể đem mỗi một đủ thi hài đều liều mạng đầy đủ? Đây là một kiện to lớn công trình, đương nhiên có thể không lựa chọn phương pháp này — ngươi có thể lựa chọn đóng cửa quỷ môn quan."

"Nói hưu nói vượn! Quỷ môn quan làm sao có thể đóng cửa đến ?"

"Ngươi cùng địa phủ đàm phán."

"Nói khoác mà không biết ngượng!"

Tào thiên sư càng thêm đem Trần Dương trở thành mới nhập môn đạo sĩ, thiên sư làm sao có thể nói được xuất như vậy thiên phương dạ đàm nói đến?

Xem qua báo cáo, biết Trần Dương từng như thế nào quang minh chính đại hối lộ quỷ sai Trương Cầu Đạo tiếp tục trầm mặc ăn cơm. Dù sao hiện tại hắn là cao thâm thiên sư, nói cái gì đều có đồ đệ đại ngôn.

"Các ngươi ra sức khước từ, là thật không nghĩ so?"

Trần Dương lật lọng: "Chưa nói không nghĩ so, nhưng là liên cao tăng đều không có biện pháp siêu độ, ngươi giải quyết như thế nào Long Đao Cương việc lạ?"

Long Đao Cương vừa có kéo sát, lại là cái bãi tha ma hình thành quỷ môn quan. Vô luận bên nào, xử lý đứng lên đều thực phiền toái. Kéo sát tuy rằng phiền toái, nhưng hoàn hảo giải quyết. Quỷ môn quan liền khó có thể giải quyết, cho dù đóng cửa, dưới vẫn có vô số bạch cốt thi hài vô pháp đầu thai chuyển thế.

"Ta đều có biện pháp. Trương thiên sư, ngài liền nói một câu, so vẫn là không thể so?"

"So." Trương Cầu Đạo đưa tay: "Ngài hảo, lại đến bàn cá kho tàu."

Trần Dương nói tiếp: "Cũng cho ta đến hai cái đồ ăn, một bàn đậu phụ Ma Bà, một bàn cây ớt kê. Nhiều phóng điểm lạt."

Cuối cùng một câu dặn dò đưa tới ở đây ba người chú mục, tại Q thành cư nhiên còn có người yêu cầu nhiều phóng lạt, không thể không nói tuyệt đối là thật dũng sĩ. Phải biết Q thành người có một câu nổi tiếng toàn quốc nói dối — 'Tin ta, không lạt.'

"Nhà của ta vị kia thích ăn lạt."

"Nhà ngươi vị kia đến ?"

"Mới vừa phát gởi thư tức, nói là buổi tối sẽ tới. Ta trước đem đồ vật bưng lên đi chờ hắn."

Trương Cầu Đạo do dự, nói rằng: "Nếu không ta hiện tại đi nhiều đính gian phòng?"

"Không cần. Chúng ta kia gian phòng không là còn có hai cái phòng ngủ sao? Ta theo ta gia vị kia ngủ một cái phòng ngủ liền đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo không là lo lắng những cái đó, hắn chính là lo lắng cách âm không tốt lắm. Đại gia có lẽ sẽ có chút xấu hổ.

"Ngày mai bắt đầu, lấy bảy ngày kỳ hạn." Tào thiên sư đứng dậy: "Cáo từ."

Nói xong, xoay người bước đi.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Hắn có mục đích gì?"

"Dù sao không hảo tâm." Trần Dương lại cùng người bán hàng muốn tới một cái lam tử, đem thức ăn bỏ vào lam tử trong, sau đó nói rằng: "Long Đao Cương sự tình, nếu là hắn có thể giải quyết, còn để ý Hà Thiên Na bốn trăm vạn?"

Long Đao Cương công trình đình công một tháng, tổn thất hơi một tí thượng triệu. Chỉ cần có người có thể giải quyết Long Đao Cương tà môn sự, cam đoan đúng hạn khởi công, chỉ sợ xuất mấy ngàn vạn đều vui lòng.

"Vậy hắn tích cực du thuyết chúng ta, mục đích rốt cuộc chính là cái gì?"

"Ngày mai đi qua thăm dò, ta lên trước lâu . Đối , đối ngoại ta còn là không có thiên sư phẩm cấp nhập môn tiểu đạo sĩ, biệt vạch trần ta. Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na bên kia, ngươi cũng nói một chút làm cho bọn họ chú ý."

"Đi."

Trần Dương đẩy cửa đi vào, nhìn đến đưa lưng về phía môn ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn Độ Sóc. Đi qua một bên đem lam tử trong đồ ăn lấy ra vừa nói: "Ngươi lần này như thế nào nhanh như vậy liền giải quyết phức tạp sự vụ?"

Độ Sóc liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Không có. Còn đôi tại án hạng nhất phê bình chú giải."

"Ngươi thủ trưởng vui lòng buông tha ngươi?" Trần Dương vừa nói vừa đem chiếc đũa đưa cho hắn: "Ta cố ý làm lão bản nhiều hơn lạt, ngươi nếm thử."

"Ta chính mình là thủ trưởng." Độ Sóc tiếp nhận chiếc đũa, nếm một ngụm đậu hũ, thần sắc thản nhiên: "Không ngươi làm ăn ngon."

"Phải không? Đây là cổ trấn đặc sắc chiêu bài đồ ăn." Trần Dương tự động xem nhẹ Độ Sóc trước một câu, nam nhân đều như vậy, yêu tại bạn lữ trước mặt khoe khoang chính mình. Không tiếc khuyếch đại sự thật.

Độ Sóc để đũa xuống, đối hắn ngoắc: "Lại đây."

"Làm chi?" Trần Dương vừa nói vừa đi đi qua.

Độ Sóc đứng dậy bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng cắn Trần Dương miệng bao trùm đi lên, độc đáo nhẹ nhàng đàn mùi một cái chớp mắt bao phủ Trần Dương miệng mũi.

Sau một lúc lâu, Độ Sóc thối lui: "Thế nào?"

"Còn, còn đi."

Độ Sóc mặt không đổi sắc: "Cho nên ta nói không bằng ngươi làm ăn ngon."

Trần Dương hừ hừ thanh: "A." Sau đó cuộn tròn khởi hai chân ngồi vào sô pha trong, ôm lấy gối ôm ngăn trở nóng lên hai má nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ngươi muốn rụt rè điểm. Ảnh hưởng không hảo."

"Lão phu lão thê, chẳng lẽ còn có thể ảnh hưởng hài tử?"

Trần Dương nghẹn khí: "Độ ca, ngươi gần nhất nói chuyện tổng đùa giỡn lưu manh. Ngươi trước kia cũng không nói những lời này."

Trước kia Độ Sóc trầm ổn, trên giường dưới giường không nói rất nói nhảm nhiều, cũng không đùa giỡn lưu manh. So với trượng phu, càng giống hắn huynh trưởng, phụ thân, chiếu cố hắn, giáo dục hắn.

"Ngươi chán ghét sao?"

". . . Không chán ghét." Nhưng là không có thói quen.

"Cảm thấy mới lạ sao?"

"Mới lạ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Độ Sóc để đũa xuống, đem bát đũa lần nữa bỏ vào lam tử trong, bắt được cửa nhà đưa cho người bán hàng. Trở về ôm lấy Trần Dương hồi phòng ngủ: "Trương Cầu Đạo cái gì thời điểm trở về?"

"Cơm nước xong sẽ trở lại."

"Gian phòng cách âm thế nào?"

Trần Dương ngoan ngoãn dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, biết rõ hắn muốn làm cái gì, lại không nửa điểm phản kháng ý tứ. Nhu thuận giống như cái tiểu thê tử."Ta không biết, vừa mới trụ tiến vào."

Độ Sóc nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy không có quan hệ gì. Tại đóng lại phòng ngủ môn thời điểm thuận đường lộng cái Tĩnh Âm Chú, lại tâm tư xấu không nói cho Trần Dương. Làm hại Trần Dương toàn bộ hành trình che miệng lại, bị khi dễ khóc cũng không dám phát ra âm thanh, chỉ sợ bị trở về Trương Cầu Đạo nghe được.

Tiểu thê tử che miệng lại khóc không ra tiếng bộ dáng làm Bắc Âm Đại Đế càng muốn khi dễ, vì thế hạ ngoan lực thiếu chút nữa đem tiểu thê tử khi dễ đến hỏng mất.

Sau đó, Trần Dương thoát lực nằm ở trên giường, liếc mắt thời gian, đêm đã khuya. Độ Sóc đem hắn ôm đến trong phòng tắm, toàn bộ hành trình thay hắn tẩy sạch sẽ, sẽ đem hắn thả lại trên giường, chính mình nằm trên giường thời điểm.

Trần Dương để sát vào Độ Sóc, tại cổ của hắn thượng hung hăng cắn một cái lên án: "Ngươi khi dễ ta."

Thanh âm khàn khàn, toàn thân mềm nhũn, lên án giống làm nũng.

Độ Sóc mặc hắn làm, tại Trần Dương mơ mơ màng màng lâm vào giấc ngủ sau, cắn lỗ tai hắn trầm thấp nói: ". . . Bảo trì mới lạ cảm."

Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại, bên cạnh vị trí không . Nếu không là hơi hơi ao hãm dấu vết chứng minh có người ngủ quá, hắn còn tưởng rằng Độ Sóc trở về là tràng mộng. Trần Dương đứng dậy, toàn thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, trừ bỏ thắt lưng có chút toan, bí ẩn bộ vị có chút khó chịu ở ngoài, mặt khác thích ứng đến rất tốt.

Trần Dương đi ra, nhìn đến Trương Cầu Đạo tại trên ghế sa lông dùng bút điện tuần tra tư liệu, thuận đường ký lục. Vì thế đảo chén nước đá đi qua, làm bộ vô ý hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi tối hôm qua thượng có nghe được cái gì thanh âm sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: "Không có."

Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, may mắn hắn tối hôm qua thượng che miệng không phát ra âm thanh. Không phải hôm nay buổi sáng gặp mặt liền xấu hổ .

Trương Cầu Đạo ngước mắt, không nói cho Trần Dương tối hôm qua nửa đêm trước đứng lên uống nước, nhìn đến Độ Sóc cũng đi ra rót nước. Trên cổ có một cái dấu cắn, rất mới mẻ. Còn nghe được Trần Dương tại uống xong Độ Sóc lấy đi vào nước ấm sau, dùng khàn khàn thanh âm oán giận Độ Sóc rất không biết tiết chế.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Trương Cầu Đạo vẫn là lựa chọn không nói. Nhìn ra Trần cục da mặt không là quá dầy, vì ngăn ngừa hắn thẹn thùng, vẫn là không nhắc nhở .

"Trần ca, ta tra một chút Long Đao Cương sự tình. Phát hiện nơi đó từ xưa đến nay liền chuyện ma quái, vẫn luôn không yên ổn. Khai phá thương thay đổi mấy nhâm, tất cả đều không tin quỷ thần. Nhưng là tất cả đều chết vào tai họa bất ngờ, gần nhất nhất nhâm khai phá thương là Hương Giang người, tín ngưỡng quỷ thần, mời đến chùa Bạch Mã cao tăng siêu độ, vẫn là chết người. Ngay tại trước hai cái cuối tuần, có một cái công nhân nửa đêm đứng lên, treo cổ ở trên lầu. Còn có một cái công nhân nửa đêm không cẩn thận trượt chân, mặt ngã vào thủy hố, chết đuối , bị phát hiện thời điểm, mặt đều sưng lên đến. Thủy hố thủy thậm chí không có không quá mắt cá chân, cái kia công nhân cũng không có uống rượu."

"Như vậy tà?"

Trần Dương đi qua, Trương Cầu Đạo đem bút điện màn hình chuyển qua trước mặt hắn, phía trên là hắn nhớ kỹ ghi chép: "Còn có, liên tục một tuần tới nay, Long Đao Cương khai phá thương dùng nhiều tiền triệu tập thất phẩm đến tứ phẩm thiên sư, biết rõ giải quyết không còn nhất định phải triệu tập nhiều như vậy thiên sư. Ta đoán không ra hắn muốn làm gì?"

Trần Dương đem sở hữu ghi chép nhớ kỹ, sau đó lại mở ra Long Đao Cương lịch sử xem.

"Long Đao Cương làm quỷ môn quan, vốn là tà môn. Chính là quỷ môn quan phụ cận nhất định có trấn tà vật, phòng ngừa oán khí, tà khí, âm khí luân phiên phá hư nhất phương khí hậu linh khí. Nhưng làm môn Long Đao Cương cũng không có thể kiến phòng trụ người, nếu không chắc chắn phát sinh đại họa."

Cái gọi là quỷ môn quan, mười người đi, cửu không còn. Có lá gan ở tại quỷ môn quan, cũng không có mệnh có thể sống đi xuống. Cho nên Long Đao Cương tuyệt đối không thể kiến phòng hoặc khai phá vi khu thương mại.

"Chúng ta đây còn muốn cùng Tào thiên sư so?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Chưa nói muốn cùng hắn so. Vừa nghe chỉ biết hắn tại tính kế chúng ta, so cái gì so. Quỷ môn quan sát khí rất nặng, khẳng định sẽ va chạm đến người, có thể có trấn tà vật tại, sẽ không như vậy tà môn, ngắn ngủn hai cái cuối tuần sẽ chết hai người."

"Ý của ngươi là bọn họ khả năng đào ra trấn tà vật cũng có khả năng phá hư. . . Chẳng lẽ bọn họ hiện tại nóng lòng tìm kiếm thay thế trấn tà phương pháp?"

"Không phải không có khả năng." Trần Dương đem bút điện còn cấp Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chuyện này giao cho ngươi đi tra, ta đi theo Hà Thiên Na đi phiến tràng."

"Hảo."

Trương Cầu Đạo khép lại bút điện, trên lưng ba lô chuẩn bị rời đi. Đến lối vào thời điểm quay đầu lại: "Trần ca, ta tại WeChat đàn phát rồi vài cái văn bao, ngươi chính mình điểm đi vào download."

"Cái gì văn bao?"

"Thiên sư thăng thụ tất bối kinh văn. Cố lên, Trần ca. Buổi sáng nhà ngươi vị kia rời đi thời điểm cố ý dặn dò ta phân phó ngươi một câu, nhớ rõ ôn tập."

Trần Dương: ". . ."

Trần Dương cũng thu thập điểm đồ vật, đi theo Hà Thiên Na đến phiến tràng. Tại phiến tràng thời điểm còn gặp được Cao Thiên Lượng, bất quá không có nhìn thấy Tào thiên sư, ngược lại là chỉ thấy được hắn hai cái đồ đệ trung trong đó một cái.

Cao Thiên Lượng trước mắt thanh hắc: "Đại sư, ngài có biện pháp nào không tiên phong đi kia chỉ anh linh?"

"Như thế nào?"

"Nó tối hôm qua thượng đi vào giấc mộng, thê lương khủng bố tiếng khóc làm cho ta đau đầu. Còn tại trong mộng cắn ta, đem ta cắn đến huyết nhục đầm đìa, thiếu chút nữa liền vẫn chưa tỉnh lại."

"Cắn ngươi? Cắn ngươi chỗ nào?"

Cao Thiên Lượng sửng sốt, chần chờ nói: "Ngay từ đầu cắn ta cổ, sau đó là bụng. . ." Nói lên cái này, hắn liền vẻ mặt khó có thể nhẫn chịu thống khổ: "Ta hiện tại nhớ tới đều cả người phát lạnh."

Trần Dương tay trái khoát lên Cao Thiên Lượng trên vai, rõ ràng chính là tùy ý một đáp, lại làm cho Cao Thiên Lượng không thể động đậy.

"Như thế nào, làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa cũng cùng một chỗ, kẹp lấy Cao Thiên Lượng áo lặng lẽ mở ra, nhìn đến dưới khủng bố biến thành màu đen dấu răng, như là bị dã thú gặm cắn quá nhất dạng. Cố tình Cao Thiên Lượng nửa điểm không có nhận thấy được, hắn thậm chí không có cảm giác đến đau đớn.

"Không có gì." Trần Dương buông ra, lạnh nhạt nói: "Cầu Đạo ngày hôm qua đưa cho ngươi bùa đâu?"

"Ta đặt ở trong túi, tùy thân mang theo." Cao Thiên Lượng từ trong túi tưởng lấy ra bùa, kết quả lấy ra một tay bụi. Sắc mặt nháy mắt trắng bệch, lúc này có ngốc cũng biết tối hôm qua mộng có kỳ quái. Nói không chừng không có này bùa, hắn liền đang ngủ mơ hồ chết đi.

"Đại, đại sư, làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương: "Phóng thoải mái." Cúi đầu từ ba lô trong lấy ra một phen hoàng phù đưa cho Cao Thiên Lượng: "Không cần tiền, nghiệp vụ phần món ăn trong phục vụ."

May mắn hắn tại đến trước tìm Mao Tiểu Lị vẽ cả đêm bùa, quay đầu lại đa phần nàng một chút tiền.

"Có ý tứ gì? Đại sư, ngươi không giúp ta siêu độ kia chỉ anh linh?"

"Hiện tại cũng không siêu độ điều kiện, yên tâm đi. Này đem bùa có thể làm cho ngươi chống đỡ mười ngày nửa tháng, dùng xong quay đầu lại tìm ta lấy. Ta làm người chuyển phát nhanh lại đây một hòm."

". . . Mấu chốt là ta bị làm cho không cách nào ngủ." Cao Thiên Lượng vẻ mặt đau khổ.

"Như vậy a." Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Nghe qua đêm khóc lang sao?"

Cao Thiên Lượng gật đầu.

Cái gọi là đêm khóc lang, tức tiểu hài tử nửa đêm khóc nháo không dứt. Cũng có nghe đồn bọn họ là tại ban đêm nghe được quỷ dị thanh âm, bị dọa đến dẫn đến khóc nháo không dứt. Vì thế liền có đêm khóc lang ngừng khóc dân gian thuật pháp — 'Thiên Hoàng hoảng sợ mà hoảng sợ, nhà của ta có một cái đêm khóc lang. Qua lại ân khách niệm tam biến, vừa cảm giác ngủ thẳng đại ánh mặt trời.'

"Tài thất trương hồng chỉ, viết thượng những lời này. Dán đến khu náo nhiệt, trong lúc không phải về đầu, vẫn luôn đi về phía trước."

"Dùng được sao?"

"Có thể sử dụng."

Cao Thiên Lượng gật đầu, lập tức liền đứng dậy gọi người tài thất trương hồng chỉ đến, viết thượng câu nói kia sau đó xuất môn đến khu náo nhiệt dán thượng, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi. Đêm đó quả thật không nghe đến anh linh khóc nháo thanh, tuy rằng ngày hôm sau rời giường khi lại phá hủy nhất trương bùa.

Hắn không có phát hiện mình sau lưng tất cả đều là anh nhi độc thủ dấu ấn, Trần Dương lại nhìn thấy, hắn đối chưa xuất thế liền chết non tiểu trẻ mới sinh khoan dung độ so cao. Ban đêm thừa dịp Cao Thiên Lượng ngủ say, đem kia tiểu trẻ mới sinh kêu lên đến đem Cao Thiên Lượng vi nó cung đăng cầu phúc tích đức sự tình vừa nói, lại cho hắn đốt món đồ chơi hảo sinh trấn an.

Tiểu anh linh mới tắt muốn hại tử Cao Thiên Lượng suy nghĩ, nâng món đồ chơi vô cùng cao hứng chơi. Cũng tại sau đó cứu Cao Thiên Lượng một mạng, dẫn đến Cao Thiên Lượng tâm tồn cảm kích chân tâm vi nó tích đức.

Đây là hậu sự, tạm thời không nói.

Lúc này, Hà Thiên Na đang tại chụp diễn. Một phen phảng chân món đồ chơi thương ( súng ) để tại nàng ót thượng, vốn là nàng là không thể động , nhưng đương tay nàng va chạm vào túi quần khi lòng bàn tay đột nhiên bị bị phỏng.'A' một tiếng giống bên cạnh né tránh, phảng chân món đồ chơi thương ( súng ) phóng ra xuất viên đạn sát quá Hà Thiên Na cổ, nháy mắt lưu xuất huyết ti.

Mà trên mặt đất thì xuất hiện một cái viên đạn hố, tràng nội im ắng , cầm phảng chân món đồ chơi thương ( súng ) người kia đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó phát ra tiếng thét. Đi bước một về phía sau lui, không cẩn thận trượt chân, khái trên mặt đất nửa ngày dậy không nổi.

Đám người đi qua thời điểm, phát hiện hắn trợn tròn đôi mắt, cái ót lưu xuất đỏ tươi máu, đã khí tuyệt bỏ mình.

Lúc này, đoàn phim triệt để loạn đứng lên.

Chương 25: Mạ vàng anh thi 07

Hà Thiên Na tại phòng nghỉ trong kinh hồn chưa định, trợ lý đang tại cho nàng xử lý cần cổ miệng vết thương.

Đạo diễn nhìn về phía Cao Thiên Lượng, Cao Thiên Lượng quyết định thật nhanh báo nguy. Sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn Trần Dương, "Đại sư?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu, không nói gì. Cao Thiên Lượng liền tổ chức người che lại kịch trường, đem người tất cả đều triệu tập đứng lên, nhất là áo rồng cùng đạo cụ sư. Vừa mới nổ súng người nọ chính là cái áo rồng, mà trong tay của hắn thương ( súng ) là thật thương ( súng ), cho hắn chuẩn bị thương ( súng ) đạo cụ sư bị bắt lại.

Cái kia đạo cụ sư sắc mặt trắng bệch nói rằng: "Không, không là ta. Ta căn bản không biết, ta cấp rõ ràng là phảng chân đạo cụ thương ( súng ), lưu đạo, ngài đến tin ta. Tiểu Cao tổng, thật sự, ta tại quang ảnh truyền thông làm ba bốn năm, cho tới bây giờ không xuất hiện lối đi nhỏ đủ vấn đề. Ta, ta thật không biết — "

Hắn sợ hãi đến nói năng lộn xộn, Cao Thiên Lượng mặt âm trầm, thật là có vài phần hù người khí thế."Ngươi có phải hay không vô tội, cảnh sát đến chỉ biết."

Trần Dương đi qua, nhặt lên kia đem không ai dám phanh đạo cụ thương ( súng ), khấu động cò súng, phóng ra đi ra chính là đạn giấy. Hắn hướng Cao Thiên Lượng nói rằng: "Không là thật thương ( súng )."

Đạo cụ sư nhẹ nhàng thở ra, giống bắt lấy cứu mạng rơm rạ nhất dạng nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Tuyệt đối không có khả năng là thật thương ( súng ), ta mỗi lần an bài đạo cụ đều sẽ qua lại kiểm tra tứ ngũ biến, đưa đến diễn viên trong tay đạo cụ đều đến ta tay."

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Đi . Ta biết ." Sau đó hỏi Trần Dương: "Chính là vừa rồi nếu Thiên Na không có né tránh, thật sự viên đạn liền trực tiếp chiếu vào Thiên Na yết hầu."

Kia thật là thực mạo hiểm một khắc, đáng sợ nhất chính là nổ súng người té ngã một cái, vừa vặn cái ót liền khái tại xông ra cục đá thượng, trực tiếp chết. Này như là giết người diệt khẩu.

Trần Dương lại đi đến viên đạn đánh trúng địa phương mặt, từ hố trong nhặt lên kia viên đạn, điêm điêm cái gì cũng không nói. Cao Thiên Lượng đi qua, nhìn thoáng qua, đồng tử co rút nhanh. Kia lại không là cái gì viên đạn, mà là một cái chế thành viên đạn hình dạng lá bùa.

Trang giấy chế thành viên đạn làm sao có thể hoa thương Hà Thiên Na, lại kích xuyên mặt đất? Nếu mặt trên vẽ phù liền không giống, đề cập thiên sư giới, biến thành tà thuật.

Trần Dương thu hồi kia miếng chỉ viên đạn, hướng Hà Thiên Na phòng nghỉ đi đến. Cao Thiên Lượng tại phân phó tràng người trên giám sát chặt chẽ sở hữu người, không chuẩn phóng chạy bất luận cái gì một cái, cũng không chuẩn làm phóng viên tiến vào, chờ cảnh sát lại đây lĩnh đi thi thể.

Hà Thiên Na vừa thấy Trần Dương tiến vào, đuổi đi trợ lý, đối hắn nói rằng: "Đại sư, vài thứ kia lại hướng ta xuống tay. Ta căn bản khó lòng phòng bị."

Nàng giờ phút này cực kỳ tín nhiệm Trần Dương, bởi vì nếu không là Trần Dương đem một cái lá bùa cho nàng, nàng liền sẽ không bởi vì tâm thần không yên va chạm vào lá bùa, nóng tới tay tâm vừa mới tránh thoát một kích trí mệnh.

Chờ hắn trở lại thời điểm nhớ tới kia nháy mắt nóng bỏng, lấy ra túi áo trong bùa, đáng tiếc bùa sớm đã hóa thành tro. Lúc này còn có thể cái gì không rõ.

"Đại sư, ngài còn có phù sao?"

"Không có. Vừa mới đều cho tiểu Cao tổng."

Nghe vậy, Hà Thiên Na ai oán nhìn về phía Cao Thiên Lượng: "Tiểu Cao tổng, ngài xem. . . Quân hai ta trương?"

Cao Thiên Lượng lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Ta cũng liền mấy trương, không nhiều lắm."

Trần Dương liếc mắt Cao Thiên Lượng, hắn tuy rằng không sổ quá, nhưng thật dày một đạp phỏng chừng có mấy chục trương.

Hà Thiên Na: "Tiểu Cao tổng, ngài trước không là tưởng ước ta — "

"Không sự." Cao Thiên Lượng đánh gãy Hà Thiên Na nói, tam liên phủ nhận: "Đừng nói bừa, ta thưởng thức có nguyên tắc ngươi."

Hà Thiên Na: ". . ."

Trần Dương: "Hiện tại đoàn phim chết người, quay phim hẳn là sẽ dừng lại. Kế tiếp ngươi không cần phải nhiều người địa phương đi, ta sẽ đi theo bên cạnh ngươi bảo hộ ngươi. Hơn nữa ta hiện tại không sai biệt lắm cũng biết, muốn hại người của ngươi là đâu môn phái nào, dùng cái gì phương pháp."

"Rốt cuộc người nào muốn hại ta?"

Trần Dương mở ra chỉ viên đạn, đốt mặt trên ký hiệu nói rằng: "Thái Lan hàng đầu sư ký hiệu."

Hà Thiên Na kinh hãi không thôi. Chẳng sợ nàng chưa từng đến Thái Lan, nhưng cũng biết Thái Lan hàng đầu sư cỡ nào đáng sợ vả lại vô khổng bất nhập, bọn họ muốn hại người, quả thực làm người khó lòng phòng bị. Vả lại tu hành thuật pháp nhiều vi tà thuật, thập phần âm độc.

Liên tưởng gần đây giới giải trí chứa nhiều về dưỡng tiểu quỷ nghe đồn, liền càng làm cho Hà Thiên Na không rét mà run. Nàng này rõ ràng là bị hận độc , mới cố ý mời đến hàng đầu sư muốn hại nàng.

"Có biện pháp hóa giải sao?"

"Biết đối phương lai lịch, lại biết hắn thường dùng cái gì hàng. Đối phó đứng lên không khó."

"Đối phương dùng cái gì hàng?"

Trần Dương không trả lời, nhìn chằm chằm lòng bàn tay thượng lá bùa nhìn một lúc lâu. Sau đó thu hồi đến nói rằng: "Buổi tối lại nói. . . Đối , Tào thiên sư đồ đệ đâu? Bọn họ không là ngươi người đại diện phái lại đây giải quyết ngươi gặp phải chuyện phiền toái sao?"

Hà Thiên Na nhíu mày, có chút không vui: "Ta cùng bản không biết Kim Ương tỷ từ nơi này tìm đến người này."

"Như thế nào trước ngươi nhận thức?"

"Tào thiên sư đột nhiên tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong xuất hiện, lại đột nhiên tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong hỏa đứng lên, rất nhiều minh tinh gặp được cái gì quái dị sự tình đều yêu tìm hắn. Trước đoạn thị đế truyền ra một đoạn video, " Hà Thiên Na đè thấp tiếng nói nói rằng: "Nghe nói tao chính mình dưỡng tiểu quỷ phản phệ, thỉnh Tào thiên sư mới giải quyết."

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Các ngươi tiếp xúc Thái Lan pháp sư, thuật sư cùng hàng đầu sư, còn dưỡng tiểu quỷ, bái tứ phía phật cùng bạch long vương, nhưng không có một cái đi giải chính mình quốc gia thiên sư sao?"

Hà Thiên Na mỉm cười: "Đó là bọn họ, ta mới không sẽ đem giấc mộng của mình ký thác tại thần quỷ trên người. Thiên hạ không có miễn phí cơm trưa, có lẽ bọn họ ngay từ đầu thuận buồm xuôi gió, một bước lên mây, nhưng chung quy không là đang lúc thủ đoạn được đến, sớm hay muộn tao phản phệ. Đến lúc đó trả giá đại giới so với bọn hắn được đến muốn thập bội."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Hà Thiên Na, không nghĩ tới nàng sẽ có như vậy thông thấu lý giải."Ngươi nói đến không sai, cầu thần cầu phật không bằng cầu mình."

"Chỉ có thể buổi tối lại giải quyết cái gì kia hàng đầu sư sao? Đại sư, ta hiện tại rất sợ hãi, tĩnh tâm không được, không dám một chỗ lại càng không dám cùng những người khác chỗ một khối, chỉ sợ bị chết vô tri vô giác."

"Như vậy, " Trần Dương hướng Cao Thiên Lượng nói rằng: "Cao tiên sinh, không bằng ngươi cùng Hà tiểu thư đi. Trên người của ngươi có bùa, thời khắc mấu chốt ném cho Hà tiểu thư nhất trương."

Cao Thiên Lượng rất do dự, nhưng nhìn Hà Thiên Na sợ hãi bộ dáng, thương hương tiếc ngọc chi tâm xoay mình khởi. Chính mình một đại lão gia nhóm, còn có thể so cái tiểu cô nương không can đảm?

"Ta bảo hộ ngươi."

Buổi tối, Trương Cầu Đạo trở về, từ trong bao xuất ra nhất dạng cổ xưa thanh đồng khí bãi đặt ở trên mặt bàn nói rằng: "Hôm nay cứu cổ trấn trên một cái trúng tà người, từ trong tay của hắn bắt được thứ này. Đối , người nọ ban đầu là Long Đao Cương công nhân, trúng tà sau bị xa thải."

Trần Dương cầm lấy này thanh đồng khí, bàn tay đại, chỉ thấy là người mặt thú thân, sừng hươu hai đầu, trợn mắt trợn lên, lắm mồm nhiễu cổ. Tự người phi người, tự thú phi thú, nhìn thấy cả người không thoải mái. Cực kỳ khủng bố dữ tợn, là dạng không rõ đồ vật.

"Đồ vàng mã?"

Trần Dương liếc mắt một cái nhìn ra thứ này lai lịch. Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu: "Là đồ vàng mã, từ Long Đao Cương dưới đào ra đồ vật."

Cái gọi là đồ vàng mã, cũng gọi đồ vàng mã. Tử nhân huyệt trong dùng đồ vật, thực tà môn. Trước mắt này đồ vật không là phổ thông đồ vàng mã, mà là trấn mộ thú. Người cổ đại chết sau, vi phòng ngừa cô hồn ác quỷ quấy nhiễu người chết vong hồn, tu hú chiếm tổ, ngay tại huyệt trong an trí trấn mộ thú.

"Long Đao Cương dưới có cổ mộ?"

Không giống. Trần Dương mới vừa đề xuất nghi vấn liền lập tức phủ quyết, ngược dòng Long Đao Cương lịch sử, từ xưa đến nay liền vi binh gia nơi, chiến loạn tần phát. Tử nhân vô số, sau lại đồ thành, trở thành nổi tiếng gần xa bãi tha ma. Ai cũng sẽ không phạm xuẩn đem phần mộ kiến tại quỷ môn quan phía trên.

Đồ vàng mã vi minh, chí âm chí tà, trừ bỏ làm chôn cùng vật còn có mặt khác tác dụng — "Trấn áp ác sát!"

Long Đao Cương vi quỷ môn quan, sát khí trọng, có hung thần sinh ra không phải không có khả năng. Nhưng mà mấy năm gần đây đến trừ phi khởi công khi tai nạn chết người, căn bản sẽ không ảnh hưởng Q thành cổ trấn phong thuỷ. Cái này thuyết minh Long Đao Cương có trấn tà vật, mà trấn mộ thú đại để có thể phán đoán sở trấn áp là vật gì.

"Ngươi còn hỏi thăm xuất cái gì đến ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Nghe địa phương lão nhân nói qua, năm đó khai phá Long Đao Cương thời điểm, tại dưới lòng đất hạ đào ra một khối thạch quan. Thạch quan trong là một khối trông rất sống động nữ thi, xuyên hồng giá y, ôm một đống vật bồi táng. Năm đó nơi đây phong bế lạc hậu, tin tức thực khó truyền đi, cho nên đương quốc gia được đến tin tức thời điểm, cái kia khai phá thương đã đem thạch quan đào ra, tham đi sở hữu vật bồi táng thậm chí đã bán ra mấy thứ. Sau đó càng tưởng cái cổ mộ đàn, sợ hãi bị quốc gia phát hiện dẫn đến khai phá không thành công, vì thế hạ lệnh giấu chết tin tức. Tiếp tục lấy thời điểm, lại phân biệt tại bất đồng địa phương đào ra bát đủ quan tài. Kia bát đủ trong quan tài các hữu một khối bạch cốt, vừa thấy quang, quần áo, xương cốt tất cả đều thành bụi. Sau đó bắt đầu liên tục tử nhân, ước chừng chết tám, khai phá thương gia trong càng là tai họa bất ngờ liên tục, cuối cùng giấu không đi xuống, đăng báo quốc gia, mời đến hảo vài vị Thượng thanh đại thiên sư lần nữa bố cục mới áp chế việc này, cũng dặn dò tuyệt đối không thể khai phá Long Đao Cương, làm xanh hoá mang hoặc công viên liền nhưng, vừa vào đêm không được có người xuất nhập Long Đao Cương. Đáng tiếc, người chết vì tiền tài."

Biết rõ nguy hiểm, vẫn có người cảm thấy chính mình chính là ngoài ý muốn, tưởng chiếm lấy mảnh đất này mở ra phát.

"Thạch quan? Có mộ thất sao?"

"Không có."

"Có quan vô mộ, bất nhập luân hồi. Bát quan trấn thi, hung thần chi giống."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Bát quan trấn thi? Cùng bát quan thi tràng nhất dạng sao?"

"Không sai biệt lắm. Đều là vi trấn áp ác sát, chẳng qua tại Long Đao Cương cũng là lấy sát dưỡng sát, lấy hung dưỡng sát, rồi sau đó lại lấy sát trấn sát, lấy hung trấn sát." Nhìn Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày không hiểu, Trần Dương cẩn thận giải thích: "Đây là cổ sớm thời điểm trận pháp, bát đủ quan tài cùng với kia đủ thạch quan đều là trấn thi quan, dùng để trấn áp trong quan tài hung thi. Mà bát đủ trong quan tài hung thi lại là dùng để trấn áp thạch quan trung hung thi, đây cũng là lấy hung trấn sát."

Trấn thi quan trấn áp trong quan tài hung thi, mà trong quan tài hung thi lại là lợi dụng Ngũ Hành Bát Quái phương vị mai phục trong đất, trấn áp thạch quan trung hung thi.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Thạch quan trong nữ thi cái gì lai lịch? Còn có thể hung thần đến nhất định dùng bát quan trấn thi pháp đến trấn áp nàng? Năm đó bát quan thi tràng chính là dùng để trấn áp long sát."

Trần Dương: "Nữ thi không hung, hung chính là Long Đao Cương."

Trương Cầu Đạo không giải.

"Long Đao Cương từ xưa vi bãi tha ma, quỷ môn quan, sát khí rất nặng. Nữ thi là vì trấn sát, trấn Long Đao Cương sát. Nhưng mà trấn sát giả không đến luân hồi, đời đời kiếp kiếp vây với thạch quan trung, oán khí mọc lan tràn. Long Đao Cương âm khí, sát khí đem nữ thi dưỡng thành ác sát, đồng thời bát quan trấn áp nữ thi đồng thời, cũng muốn hấp thụ mạng người, lại dùng mạng người dưỡng nữ thi, sử chi triệt để trở thành ác sát, hoặc có khả năng tu thành La Sát."

Cho nên nói này kỳ thật là một cái cho nhau kiềm chế lại hỗ trợ lẫn nhau trận pháp, bát quan hung thi, thạch quan nữ thi cùng Long Đao Cương quỷ môn quan vừa cho nhau trấn áp, lại cho nhau săn sóc ân cần thành sát. Nhưng một khi nữ thi tu thành La Sát, kia trận pháp liền sẽ bị phá, oán khí tận trời, toàn bộ Q thành cũng sẽ ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn xuất hiện đại lượng ngoài ý muốn tử vong sự cố.

Hoa quốc long mạch có tam điều, toàn bộ nguyên với Côn Lôn. Trong đó nam long Q thành, Long Đao Cương hoàn toàn là huyền với long mạch thượng dao cầu, nếu là quỷ môn quan khai, phong thuỷ một hủy, tương đương trực tiếp đem long mạch trát thành hai đoạn. Hoa quốc long mạch thiếu một thứ cũng không được, chẳng sợ có một cái tổn thất đều sẽ đối quốc gia số phận sinh ra trọng đại ảnh hưởng.

Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình ngưng trọng: "Dĩ nhiên là cùng long mạch liên quan? !"

Trần Dương: "Đó cũng là ta suy đoán, khả năng nữ thi còn không có tu thành La Sát. Cũng khả năng cho dù tu thành La Sát, đối Q thành phong thuỷ cùng long mạch không nhất định sẽ sinh ra trọng đại ảnh hưởng."

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Sự tình quan long mạch, bất kể là không là suy đoán, ta đều đến thông tri Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng tổng cục. Bất quá Long Đao Cương vị với long mạch vị trí trọng yếu thượng, không nên bị người vi khai phá mới đối."

"Cho nên ta chỉ là suy đoán, có lẽ Long Đao Cương đối với Q thành đến nói, không đủ để ảnh hưởng này phong thuỷ."

Nhưng mà Trương Cầu Đạo đã hướng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng tổng bộ cho thấy cái này chuyện nghiêm trọng tính, sự tình quan long mạch, lúc này đăng báo quốc gia có quan ngành. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tỏ vẻ đem phái người lại đây điều tra tình huống, quốc gia càng là hiệu suất cao dẫn, đêm đó liền có người tới cổ trấn ngăn lại Long Đao Cương khai phá.

Đáng tiếc chính là, đêm đó như cũ có người ngộ hại.

Lúc này, đã có bốn người ngộ hại, bát quan sở cần hung thi vẫn cần bốn người.

Trần Dương lại hỏi: "Tào thiên sư bên kia có động tĩnh gì?"

"Không có động tĩnh."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ biết .

Vào đêm. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ngồi ở Hà Thiên Na gian phòng phòng khách chỗ, chờ đợi hàng đầu sư đã đến.

Hà Thiên Na chính mình một người nằm ở phòng ngủ trên giường, trong tay nắm bắt trương bùa thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà. Trong phòng ngủ chỉ điểm một ngọn đèn nhỏ, hôn ám biến hoá kỳ lạ. Sau một lúc lâu, nàng lặng lẽ đứng dậy đem phòng ngủ môn rớt ra một đường nhỏ: "Đại sư, còn giống như là không động tĩnh."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại: "Không nhanh như vậy. Trở về tiếp tục nằm."

"A." Hà Thiên Na phẫn nộ trở về.

Cao Thiên Lượng chậc chậc hai tiếng: "Ta muốn là giống nàng như vậy, một người tránh ở trong phòng ngủ, ta cũng sợ."

"Không bằng ngươi đi bồi nàng?" Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng.

Cao Thiên Lượng liên tục xua tay: "Không không , muốn là ta tại, cái kia hàng đầu sư không đến làm như thế nào."

"Sẽ không đâu." Trương Cầu Đạo thu hồi di động, mắt nhìn thời gian: "Mua một đưa một sự tình, như thế nào sẽ không đến?"

Cao Thiên Lượng: ". . ."

"Trần ca, 12 điểm."

Trần Dương gật đầu, 12 điểm đến 2 điểm là nhất hung tà thời gian. Cái kia hàng đầu sư muốn hại tử Hà Thiên Na, cũng ngay tại trong khoảng thời gian này. Lúc này gian phòng im ắng , chỉ điểm mờ nhạt tiểu đăng, có vẻ có chút biến hoá kỳ lạ.

Hà Thiên Na phiên cái thân, nằm nghiêng đối mặt cửa sổ. Cảm thấy một trận nhàm chán, ban đầu rất sợ hãi, liền tính Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo canh giữ ở bên ngoài, nàng cũng nơm nớp lo sợ. Nhưng đương nằm vài cái giờ như cũ gió êm sóng lặng, nàng liền không cảm thấy sợ hãi, thậm chí còn muốn hô bằng gọi hữu sát một ván.

Mới vừa lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra mở ra trò chơi mặt biên, chợt nghe được anh nhi khóc tiếng kêu. Hà Thiên Na dừng một chút, cẩn thận nghe lại cái gì đều không nghe đến. Vì thế tiếp tục chuyên chú với trò chơi, một giây sau, bên tai đột nhiên bộc phát ra thê lương anh nhi khóc tiếng kêu.

Gần trong gang tấc, nháy mắt làm Hà Thiên Na lưng một trận sợ run, tâm điếu đến cổ họng khẩu, ù ù rung động. Có chỉ tay nhỏ bé đáp thượng bả vai của nàng, băng hàn khí tức thổi quét mà đến, nàng cứng ngắc quay đầu, trước mặt đột nhiên nhảy xuất nhất trương tái nhợt phù thũng cực kỳ khủng bố anh nhi mặt, ánh mắt trở nên trắng, làn da hắc tử, miệng vỡ ra đến bên tai, lộ ra một loạt cá mập răng nanh, sắc nhọn anh nhi tiếng khóc đúng là từ giữa phát ra.

Hà Thiên Na phản xạ có điều kiện tưởng tiếng thét, lại phát hiện mình vô luận như thế nào đều phát không ra tiếng âm. Nàng thử di động tay chân, cũng không động đậy . Cúi đầu vừa thấy, thiếu chút nữa bị dọa đến trái tim đột nhiên đình.

Nguyên lai cổ tay của mình cùng cổ chân đều bị một cái tái nhợt quỷ thủ nắm chặt, truyền đến từng đợt đau đớn. Trước bởi vì quá mức kinh hách mà xem nhẹ, giờ phút này lại phát hiện bị bắt chỗ ở đau đến không thể chịu đựng được.

Chính là mặc cho nàng như thế nào kêu cứu cũng phát không ra tiếng âm. Kia tại nàng sau lưng tiểu quỷ mở ra răng nhọn, hướng phía nàng yết hầu mà đi. Hà Thiên Na đồng tử co rút nhanh, sống chết trước mắt bộc phát ra lực lượng cùng trí tuệ, nắm bắt tay trong bùa dán tại quỷ thủ thượng, phát ra một trận khói đen. Quỷ thủ biến mất, Hà Thiên Na bắt lấy tiểu quỷ dùng tẫn khí lực tung đi.

Tiểu quỷ 'Oa' một tiếng bộc phát ra kinh thiên động địa tiếng khóc, một giây sau phòng ngủ môn bị đá văng ra, Trần Dương nắm Trương Cầu Đạo kiếm gỗ đào, không nói hai lời hướng phía tiểu quỷ ném đi qua, ở giữa tiểu quỷ yết hầu.

Tiểu quỷ phát ra kêu thảm thiết, hóa thành khói đen. Bắt lấy Hà Thiên Na quỷ thủ đột nhiên buông tay, lùi về nệm hạ.

"Muốn chạy?" Trần Dương xuất ra dây đỏ tử đem những cái đó quỷ thần ngạnh sinh sinh từ nệm dưới tha đi ra đánh gãy, sau đó cột vào cùng nơi thuận đường đánh cái kết. Quỷ thủ giống như cục tẩy nhất dạng, bị tha đến thật dài, ném xuống đất.

Sau đó, hắn lại từ phía sau lưng rút ra một căn cành liễu chi, đối với quỷ thủ quật tam hạ, những cái đó quỷ thủ sôi nổi thu nhỏ lại. Đương Trần Dương nhấc tay muốn trừu thứ bốn hạ thời điểm, giấu ở nệm hạ tiểu quỷ tất cả đều chui đi ra khẩn cầu.

Trước mắt là hai chỉ tiểu quỷ, đều là thanh niên bộ dáng, chính là từng người hai tay ngắn nhỏ giống như dị dạng. Hai chỉ tiểu quỷ đối Trần Dương lại là thở dài lại là quỳ lạy, chỉ cầu Trần Dương buông tha bọn họ. Bởi vì bọn họ chưa làm ác.

Cao Thiên Lượng không hiểu hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo: "Trần đại sư địa phương nào lấy tới cành liễu chi? Vì cái gì dùng cành liễu chi?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chạng vạng thời điểm tại một hộ nhân gia đình viện trong chiết tới, cành liễu chi đuổi tà ma, một tấc so một tấc tiểu. Vừa mới Trần ca đem này hai chỉ tiểu quỷ tay các rút tam hạ, liền đều thu nhỏ lại tam tấc. Nếu đánh là toàn thân, kia liền toàn thân thu nhỏ lại tam tấc. Đừng nhìn đánh là quỷ thân, nếu tại đầu thai trước vô pháp khôi phục, như vậy luân hồi sau vô luận thành cái gì đều sẽ biến thành dị dạng."

Cao Thiên Lượng hai mắt sáng lên: "Cành liễu chi tốt như vậy dùng?"

"Đương nhiên dùng tốt, chỉ sợ không người nhiều như vậy có thể sử dụng." Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng đánh gãy Cao Thiên Lượng suy nghĩ: "Đuổi tà ma giết người đều tổn hại âm đức, địa phủ trong nhớ kỹ ngươi trướng. Liễu vi âm, âm cực thì dương. Không là cái gì liễu chi đều có thể lấy đến đuổi tà ma, xử lý không tốt liền không là tiểu làm trừng phạt, mà là trực tiếp đem quỷ đánh đến hồn phi phách tán. Này liền thuộc loại tội của ngươi nghiệp, ghi tạc ngươi sinh tử bộ thượng."

Cao Thiên Lượng ngượng ngùng, xua tay tỏ vẻ: "Ta cũng không dám đi bính quỷ."

Bên người quấn một cái nhỏ quỷ đã đủ đáng sợ , trốn còn không kịp, làm sao có thể sẽ đi bính?

Hà Thiên Na trong mắt hàm lệ, kinh hồn chưa định. Đột nhiên thấy Trần Dương mấy người, an tâm rất nhiều thế nhưng hỏng mất khóc: "Các ngươi như thế nào mới đến?"

Cao Thiên Lượng chạy đến bên người nàng nói rằng: "Chúng ta ở phòng khách không có nghe được động tĩnh gì, là trương đại sư la bàn động mới phát hiện vấn đề. Môn không mở được, Trần đại sư hoa chút thời gian mới bạo lực mở ra. Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Hà Thiên Na đình chỉ nức nở, vươn tay cổ tay cùng cổ chân: "Rất đau."

Trần Dương mắt nhìn tay nàng cổ tay cùng cổ chân thượng bị bắt thương vu ngân, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo. Trương Cầu Đạo hiểu ý, từ trong bao xuất ra một chai hoa hồng du, ném cho Cao Thiên Lượng.

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Cho ta làm chi?"

"Nhân gia tay đau đau chân, ngươi vẫn không thể hỗ trợ sát sát?" Trương Cầu Đạo lại ném trương bùa cho hắn: "Thay người gia đeo lên, khu rụng tà khí. May mắn không là cái gì hung thần ác sát quỷ nắm , không phải liền muốn trừ tà ."

Cao Thiên Lượng tiếp nhận hoa hồng du cùng bùa, nghĩ nghĩ, lại từ trong túi lấy ra hảo mấy trương bùa đồng thời đưa cho Hà Thiên Na."Đều cho ngươi, ta. . . Tính , ngươi chính mình sát đi."

Miễn cho bị nói chiếm tiện nghi.

Cao Thiên Lượng trước liền đối Hà Thiên Na rất có ý tứ, đáng tiếc Hà Thiên Na đối hắn không giả sắc thái còn tị chi như mãnh hổ. Hắn liền có chút lòng dạ thảnh thơi tư, nhưng vừa mới Hà Thiên Na lê hoa đái vũ bộ dáng, làm hắn lại có chút rung động.

Hà Thiên Na thấp giọng: "Ta tay đau, ngươi giúp ta sát đi."

Nghe vậy, Cao Thiên Lượng nhãn tình sáng lên, tiếp nhận hoa hồng du liền thay nàng nhu đứng lên, động tác thập phần mềm nhẹ.

Thấy hai người từng người hữu ý, Trần Dương liền bối quá thân, thẩm vấn kia hai chỉ tiểu quỷ: "Các ngươi hẳn là biết, hại nhân tính mạng vi lệ quỷ, đương áp hướng La Phong lục cung!"

Hai chỉ tiểu quỷ sợ tới mức nằm úp sấp nằm ở mà, liên tục khẩn cầu: "Chúng ta không có hại nhân, đến nay chưa hại nhân. Thỉnh thiên sư lượng giải, chúng ta thật sự là bởi vì nhiều năm không người cung phụng, du hồn dã quỷ đương đến lâu lắm, nhất thời trải qua không ngừng hấp dẫn lúc này mới vào tà đồ. May mà gặp được thiên sư ngăn trở mới không có phạm hạ sai lầm lớn, cầu nhị vị thiên sư cho chúng ta một lần cơ hội, biệt đem chúng ta đăng báo La Phong lục cung."

Trần Dương cũng bất quá dọa dọa bọn họ, thấy thế nói rằng: "Ai sai sử các ngươi?"

Hai chỉ tiểu quỷ liếc nhau, sau đó nói rằng: "Một cái thiên sư."

"Thiên sư? Không là hàng đầu sư?"

"Này. . . Không giống như là, ta chờ thấy hắn mang có thiên sư mộc bài." Tiểu quỷ hơi do dự nói: "Không dối gạt nhị vị thiên sư, kỳ thật cái kia thiên sư từ lúc mấy tháng trước mà bắt đầu thu mua Long Đao Cương phụ cận du hồn dã quỷ vì mình bán mạng. Có chút. . . Đã chịu không nổi hấp dẫn hại chết người, trở thành lệ quỷ. Huynh đệ chúng ta hai người thật sự là không có biện pháp, cũng không dám hại nhân, chỉ lần đầu tiên làm chút từ bên cạnh hiệp trợ sống."

"Hắn muốn làm gì?"

"Chúng ta không biết."

"Long Đao Cương gần nhất phát sinh quá cái gì? Trước kia cũng chết quá người sao?"

"Chúng ta cũng sẽ chết mười mấy năm. Chỉ có tại có nhân ý đồ khai phá Long Đao Cương là lúc, mới có thể tử nhân. Còn lại thời điểm, sẽ không. Nhưng Long Đao Cương gần nhất. . . Rất nguy hiểm."

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Nói không nên lời, nhưng chính là có thể cảm giác rất nguy hiểm."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, hai chỉ tiểu quỷ thật cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến: "Đại sư, chúng ta có thể đi sao?"

"Không đến hại nhân, cần hướng quỷ sai báo cáo nghiệp."

"Là."

Trần Dương phất tay, làm hai chỉ tiểu quỷ rời đi. Tiểu quỷ sau khi rời đi, Trương Cầu Đạo liền hỏi: " Trần ca, trước ngươi như thế nào xác định hại Hà tiểu thư người là hàng đầu sư?"

Trần Dương đem ban ngày nhặt được chỉ viên đạn phù đưa cho hắn nhìn: "Nam Dương hàng đầu, vừa mới ngươi cũng nhìn đến kia tiểu quỷ. Cái kia muốn hại Hà tiểu thư người phải là nuôi quỷ hàng hàng đầu sư. Chính là không nghĩ tới, này hàng đầu sư còn cùng thiên sư nhấc lên quan hệ, nhưng lại có rất đại khả năng cùng Long Đao Cương có quan."

Cái gọi là quỷ hàng, tức vi Nam Dương dưỡng quỷ thuật. Lợi dụng đặc biệt thuật pháp sai khiến hung thi dã quỷ vì mình làm việc, là thực tà môn thuật pháp. Trong đó nhất hung mãnh quỷ hàng là dưỡng tiểu quỷ, là dùng anh nhi cơ thể sống chế thành.

Chế thành quá trình, anh nhi thậm chí vẫn là sống , chính là phi người phi quỷ, chỉ uống máu, tính hung tàn. Chân chính bồi dưỡng hoàn thành tiểu quỷ hàng, xưng là huyết quỷ hàng.

Vừa mới tập kích Hà Thiên Na tiểu quỷ đều không phải là bồi dưỡng thành công huyết quỷ hàng, nếu không Hà Thiên Na không nhẹ như vậy dịch có thể sống xuống dưới. Bất quá thụ Trần Dương một kích, phỏng chừng sai khiến tiểu quỷ hàng đầu sư đã gặp phản phệ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Bát quan thi tràng, kỳ thật chính là Quảng Châu lệ loan quảng trường, cũng bị xưng là lệ loan thi tràng. Rất tà, nói là có một cái bát quan trấn thi trận pháp, dùng để trấn áp ác long.

ps:

Văn chương trong có nhiều chỗ dùng đến tên thật, có chút là không rõ ràng tên. Ta mỗi lần viết đến địa phương đều phải suy xét thật lâu sau dùng dùng tên giả hay là thật danh, cải đến cải đi nhiều lần, chỉ sợ bị khảo chứng. Cười khóc, ai, vì ngăn ngừa bị khảo chứng, kế tiếp đề cập đến địa phương đều sẽ chọn dùng tên khác. Cái kia, nếu cảm thấy quen thuộc kính nhờ cũng không cần rất đại nhập, viết những cái đó địa phương ta không thể không có tra quá tư liệu, chính là sẽ căn cứ chính mình tưởng tượng cùng nội dung vở kịch tăng thêm khả năng không có xuất hiện quá địa phương.

Hoặc là có chút thoạt nhìn cùng hiện thực không phù hợp, cảm thấy không hợp địa phương kia cũng có có thể là vi khác nhau hiện thực mới cố ý viết .

Mỗi lần viết tiểu thuyết để cho ta cảm thấy phiền não chính là địa phương, viết cái tên khác rất rõ ràng, chính mình tăng thêm điểm mặt khác đồ vật lại sợ bị đương thật sau đó bắt được đến mắng.

Chương 26: Mạ vàng anh thi 08

Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng tổng cục người tại ngày hôm sau tới Long Đao Cương, tổng cộng là đến năm người. Có thể muốn gặp mặt trên đối với long mạch coi trọng, dù sao sự tình quan vận mệnh quốc gia. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cùng bọn họ tiếp xúc, biết được tới năm người trung có hai cái là Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, tuổi ước chừng bốn mươi cao thấp.

Một cái là Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ Dịch Duy, một cái khác lại là đế đô Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ Mạnh Phú, đều là tổng cục trên danh nghĩa thành viên. Bình thường sẽ không nhận đơn, sẽ chỉ ở sự tình quan quốc gia số phận khi ra mặt.

Mặt khác hai người là Ngũ lôi thiên sư, trong đó một cái là Toàn Chân phái khôn đạo, tên là Tô Lí, ước chừng ba mươi tuổi, Thân thị Tử Dương cung giam viện. Một người khác lại là Khấu Tuyên Linh, đại biểu chính là Nam Thiên Sư Đạo. Còn có một người, là tổng cục cục trưởng Độ Bắc.

Độ Bắc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh là người quen, mặt khác ba vị tuy là lần đầu tiên thấy, lại đối Trần Dương sớm có nghe thấy. Bởi vì Đại Phúc phòng làm việc mỗi cái thành viên tại tiếp hoàn đơn sau đó đều yêu cầu hướng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội đệ trình nhất thức hai phân báo cáo, vả lại thiên sư giới thiên sư nhóm tại tiếp hoàn đơn sau đó đều yêu tại APP thượng nhắn lại.

Tuy rằng Trần Dương không có tại APP thượng nhắn lại, nhưng không chịu nổi Mao Tiểu Lị mỗi lần đều lưu loát lưu lại gần tới hai ngàn tự nhắn lại.

Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ Dịch Duy là vị hiền lành trưởng bối, nhìn thấy Trần Dương thời điểm hai mắt cười tủm tỉm: "Không nghĩ tới sinh thời, ta còn có thể tái kiến một vị Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, ta coi như là trường bối của ngươi ."

Tỉnh Xuyên cũng từng là Vu Quỷ Đạo thịnh hành nơi, bởi thế Dịch Duy đối với Vu Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân Trần Dương thập phần thân cận. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta có cái muội muội, cũng là vu, nàng tại Q thành, đáng tiếc trước hai ngày có chuyện gì đuổi một chuyến Quảng Việt, chưa kịp gặp ngươi. Nàng trước liền đã nói với ta, muốn trông thấy ngươi."

Ba Thục, Đông vi Ba, Tây vi Thục. Tức Q thành cùng Tỉnh Xuyên, bởi vậy Q thành kì thực cũng là Vu Quỷ Đạo thịnh hành nơi. Hiện giờ Vu Quỷ Đạo lạc không, chỉ chiếm cứ với Q thành cùng Tỉnh Xuyên hai mà tiểu tộc thông minh.

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Độ Bắc, sau đó hồi phục Dịch Duy: "Ta lần tới còn đến Q thành, đến lúc đó đăng môn bái phỏng."

Dịch Duy cười ha ha, lại cùng hắn muốn phương thức liên lạc cũng nói rằng: "Ta cô em gái kia muội biết được ta muốn đến Q thành gặp ngươi, nói là nhất định muốn ta phải đến ngươi phương thức liên lạc."

Thân thị Tử Dương cung giam viện Tô Lí tính cách ôn hòa: "Đi vào nói đi."

Lúc này bọn họ đều đứng ở cửa nhà, địa phương chính phủ cho bọn hắn an bài một chỗ yên lặng sân. Nghe vậy liền đều tương mang theo đi vào, Trần Dương cố ý dừng ở cuối cùng, bọn người đi vào sau, chính mình tay trái đã bị ôm lấy.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn, là Độ Sóc.

"Độ ca, ngươi lại tới nữa."

"Tới gặp ngươi." Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương tiểu đuôi chỉ, theo ngón tay bò đi lên cầm thật chặt: "Mất hứng sao?"

"Không có, rất vui vẻ. Nhưng là ngươi bên kia hẳn là rất bận đi, cũng không cần tổng là chạy tới thấy ta."

"Long Đao Cương là quỷ môn quan. Địa quan xá tội ngày nhanh đến , bên này không quá ổn định, cho nên lại đây xử lý."

Dĩ vãng là từ phụ trách thống trị này khối khu vực quỷ đế ra tay trấn áp Long Đao Cương, năm nay Độ Sóc tự mình ra tay xử lý. Một là tiểu thê tử ở trong này, vừa lúc có thể bồi hắn. Thứ hai là nơi đây khoảng cách nửa tháng bảy quỷ cửa mở còn có một tháng thời gian, cũng đã nhưng tử nhân, nhưng thấy bất đồng tầm thường.

"Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

"La Sát sắp sửa xuất thế."

"Thạch quan nữ thi?"

"Dương Dương đã tra được nhiều như vậy ? Thật sự là lợi hại." Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương cổ cùng vành tai, âu yếm động tác nhỏ rất nhiều. Tuy rằng diện mạo thay đổi, ánh mắt vẫn là nhất dạng, bao hàm sủng nịch cười.

Trần Dương vừa thấy, cả người như là phơi nắng tại tháng sáu đế thái dương hạ sữa bò nhuyễn đường, mềm mềm , điềm điềm , không thể không suy nghĩ dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực làm hắn sờ sờ đầu. Chính là bây giờ còn ở bên ngoài, người nhiều như vậy, vì thế hắn chỉ có thể kéo Độ Sóc đuôi chỉ nói rằng: "Kia đều là xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi theo ta nói một chút, ta biết đến cũng không phải rất nhiều."

"Muốn biết cái gì?"

"Thạch quan nữ thi cái gì thời điểm bị trấn áp tại Long Đao Cương? Vì cái gì bị trở thành trấn thi quan? Gần nhất vài ngày liên tục tử nhân, là có người quấy phá sao?"

Giả thiết đem toàn bộ Long Đao Cương coi là một khối hung thi, như vậy thạch quan nữ thi chính là làm trấn thi quan tồn tại. Hắn muốn biết liên tục vài ngày tử nhân, là thạch quan nữ thi quấy phá, vẫn là người vi.

"Minh mạt thời điểm, nơi này đồ thành phát sinh. Sát nghiệt rất trọng, oan hồn oán khí khó thở. Địa phủ cùng Phong Đô xuất động ba nghìn quỷ sai, cũng không làm gì được nơi này tam vạn oan hồn."

"Như thế nào sẽ?"

Quỷ sai tróc nã oan hồn dã quỷ, chỉ cần không phải lệ quỷ hung thần đều tương đối nhẹ dịch có thể tróc nã. Xuất động ba nghìn quỷ sai, kia đến là đại hình chiến trường, sợ xuất hiện hung thần. Minh mạt kia tràng đồ thành, tuy nói oán khí tận trời, nhưng nhiều là phổ thông dân chúng, không dễ dàng sinh thành hung thần, như thế nào xuất động ba nghìn quỷ sai còn không làm gì được ?

"Đồ thành ngày, đúng lúc là tam phá ngày."

Tam phá ngày, đại quỷ lễ. Sáu mươi năm 60 năm, hung linh ác sát du hành ngày, oán khí tận trời. Trùng hợp như thế ngày phát sinh đại giết hại, thậm chí so với kia chút đại hình chiến trường càng dễ dàng nảy sinh hung thần.

"Trách không được." Trần Dương tiếp tục hỏi: "Sau đó đâu?"

"Một vạn tướng sĩ bị vây trong thành, đạn tận lương tuyệt, bắt đầu tự giết lẫn nhau, hỗ thực thịt người. Trong thành có giấu đi dân chúng — nhất là nữ nhân, bị nuôi dưỡng đứng lên, dùng thịt người nuôi nấng, sau đó giết. Tuần hoàn một năm, quỷ môn quan đại khai, Phong Đô Đại Đế lấy đi sở hữu oan hồn, thẩm tội khác nghiệp, phán này hình phạt."

Trần Dương nghe được nổi da gà khởi, không khó tưởng tượng đến lúc ấy tình cảnh. Chỉ sợ là địa ngục đều không có thảm giống, như thế nào kinh tủng khủng bố, xâm nhập cốt tủy linh hồn khủng bố cùng tuyệt vọng.

"Một vạn tướng sĩ đều bị oan hồn vây ở trong thành sao? Mệt nhọc một năm?"

"Chỉ mệt nhọc ba ngày."

"Vậy bọn họ như thế nào bị vây một năm?"

Độ Sóc thần sắc lạnh lùng, tựa hồ nhớ tới năm đó sự kiện kia: "Chính bọn hắn vây khốn chính mình."

Sợ hãi sợ hãi chột dạ, ai cũng không dám chạy ra khỏi cửa thành bị vạn quỷ cắn xé mà chết. Tình nguyện vây ở trong thành ăn thịt người thịt, quá cho nhau nghi kỵ cho nhau đề phòng sinh hoạt, người không giống người, so với quỷ còn đáng sợ hơn.

"Kia. . . Thạch quan nữ thi?"

"Một cái tha phương thuật sĩ, nghiên cứu xuất 'Bát quan trấn thi' pháp, đem đặc biệt mệnh cách nữ nhân phong nhập thạch quan trung, nhưng trấn áp lúc ấy ngoài thành hàng vạn hàng nghìn ác quỷ."

Cho nên đây là Long Đao Cương quỷ môn quan cùng thạch quan nữ thi, bát quan trấn thi pháp tồn tại, tàn khốc huyết tinh chân tướng.

Trần Dương nắm chặt Độ Sóc tay, thấp giọng nói: "Tội ác tày trời, không đến chết già."

"Ân."

Thành như Trần Dương đã nói, năm đó tham dự người tất cả đều không đến chết già, hiện giờ còn tại trong địa ngục chuộc tội.

"Kia Phong Đô đối thạch quan nữ thi tính toán xử lý như thế nào?"

Độ Sóc: "Đi vào lại nói."

Xem bộ dáng là đã có tính toán. Vì thế Trần Dương không có tốn nhiều võ mồm, bước đi bước vào trong viện.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đi ra đang định gọi từng người cục trưởng vào nhà, kết quả song song nhìn đến hai người dắt tay hình ảnh.

". . ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nội tâm rung động: Đã đến có thể dắt tay giao tình sao? Ngủ quá giao tình có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính thật trường.

Trương Cầu Đạo nội tâm phức tạp. Nhà mình cục trưởng bắt cá hai tay, bị hắn phát hiện xuất quỹ đối tượng, cư nhiên vẫn là tổng cục cục trưởng. Chẳng lẽ đây là người thành niên dơ bẩn chức tràng quy tắc ngầm sao?

Trần Dương còn không nhận thấy được không đối, chờ nhìn thấy Trương Cầu Đạo ánh mắt phức tạp khi mới đột nhiên ý thức được Độ Sóc cùng Độ Bắc bộ dáng không giống. Tại Trương Cầu Đạo xem ra, hắn chính là xuất quỹ . Còn rất có thể là vì thăng chức tăng lương loại này nguyên nhân.

Yên lặng buông tay ra, hướng bên cạnh đi rồi một bước nhỏ. Bịt tay trộm chuông hành động, làm Trương Cầu Đạo tâm tình càng thêm phức tạp.

Trần Dương ánh mắt hướng Độ Sóc cầu cứu, Đại Đế vốn là bằng chân như vại, tiếp thu đến tiểu thê tử cầu cứu ánh mắt sau gắng gượng mà làm mở miệng giải thích: "Trần đạo hữu cẩn thận, chú ý nhìn lộ biệt ngã sấp xuống."

Trần Dương ánh mắt sáng ngời, nhanh chóng nói rằng: "Ta lần sau sẽ chú ý , cám ơn ngươi giữ chặt ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lúc trước hắn còn cảm thấy chỗ nào quái quái , nguyên lai chính là Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, Độ cục vừa lúc giữ chặt hắn mà thôi.

Trương Cầu Đạo nội tâm cùng biểu tình nhất dạng lạnh lùng, không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống giữ chặt, vừa mới mười ngón tương khấu. Thật là khéo hợp.

Trần Dương đi ngang qua Trương Cầu Đạo thời điểm, nghe được hắn thấp giọng phát ra thở dài: "Trần ca, Độ Sóc người cũng không tệ lắm. Ngươi. . . Nhiều quý trọng đi."

Nói xong, đem Khấu Tuyên Linh lôi đi.

". . ."

Độ Sóc cười một tiếng, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, chính gặp được trong mắt của hắn chế nhạo. Vì thế sinh hờn dỗi: "Đều là lỗi của ngươi, êm đẹp muốn biến hai cái bộ dáng. Rõ ràng chính là cùng một người, tại trong mắt người khác ta biến thành tra nam."

Độ Sóc nhanh chóng hống hắn: "Ta biết Dương Dương nhất chuyên tình. Không phải, ta khôi phục thành nguyên lai bộ dáng?"

"Không cần. Giải thích đứng lên phiền toái." Cho dù sinh Độ Sóc hờn dỗi, Trần Dương vẫn là lo lắng hắn bại lộ quỷ sai thân phận."Bại lộ làm như thế nào?"

Độ Sóc đặc biệt yêu thích tiểu thê tử cho dù sinh hắn khí cũng vẫn là quan tâm bộ dáng của hắn, vì thế nói rằng: "Ta tại dương gian hành tẩu, luôn luôn là dùng này diện mạo. Trừ bỏ tại ngươi cùng bằng hữu của ngươi trước mặt, sẽ không che dấu. Cho nên không có nói trước dự đoán được sẽ phát sinh loại tình huống này, về phần bại lộ thân phận, ta cũng không phải lo lắng, ngươi cũng không cần gánh tâm."

Bắc âm Phong Đô Đại Đế căn bản không lo lắng tại dương gian bại lộ thân phận, dù sao hắn tùy thời có thể biến hóa bộ dáng tại dương gian hành tẩu. Tại không có nhận thức Trần Dương trước, hắn ở nhân gian hành tẩu số lần mấy trăm năm qua cũng không đến năm lần, mỗi lần tại dương gian xử lý xong sự tình liền trở về, nói đến cũng là một trạch nam lão thanh niên.

Hắn tại tổng cục tổng cộng cũng không xuất hiện mấy lần, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội một số nhỏ người cũng biết thân phận của hắn. Chẳng sợ biến hóa hồi ban đầu bộ dáng, cũng có người sẽ giúp hắn an bài tân thân phận hướng mặt khác không biết chuyện người giải thích.

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Tính , phiền toái có thể thiếu điểm cũng hảo. Đối , ta đem kiếm tới tiền lấy tên của ngươi nghĩa quyên tặng cấp từ thiện quỹ sẽ, thay ngươi toàn công đức. Ngươi tại dương gian có giấy chứng minh nhân dân sao?"

Bởi vì là muốn toàn công đức, cho nên liền không lựa chọn nặc danh quyên tặng . Trần Dương cũng không cần rất nhiều tiền, hắn vốn là đã nghĩ làm từ thiện, vừa thay Độ Sóc toàn công đức, lại muốn vì mình đã qua đời đi thân nhân tích phúc báo.

Độ Sóc: "Cho ta đi. Ta đi làm."

"Hảo." Trần Dương không chút do dự đem kiếm tới sở hữu tiền đều giao cho Độ Sóc, từ hắn đi quyên tặng.

Độ Sóc chỉ lấy một nửa, sau đó cũng là lấy Trần Dương danh nghĩa quyên tặng đi ra ngoài. Sở toàn công đức đều dừng ở Trần Dương trên người, vi hắn số tuổi thọ tẫn sau có thể trở thành Phong Đô thành hoàng đánh hạ trụ cột.

Độ Sóc mấy người từ lúc cùng Trần Dương gặp mặt thời điểm trước hết thăm dò Long Đao Cương địa hình, phát hiện Long Đao Cương huyền với long mạch vẩy và móng thượng, mặc dù không đến mức sử vận mệnh quốc gia đổ. Chính là vẩy và móng bị thương, long bay lên thụ ngăn, vận mệnh quốc gia hưng thịnh cũng sẽ được đã bị trở ngại.

Tô Lí nói rằng: "Hoàn hảo phát hiện đúng lúc, còn có cứu lại phương pháp."

Trần Dương tò mò hỏi: "Như thế nào cứu lại?"

Hắn không gặp được quá như vậy nan đề, vừa là kéo sát phong thuỷ địa hình, lại là quỷ môn quan, cố tình còn có hung ác trấn thi quan. Quả thực là nơi chốn hung hiểm, từng bước duy gian. Duy nhất có thể nghĩ đến biện pháp giải quyết chính là xin chỉ thị nơi đây thành hoàng đăng ký sở hữu du hồn dã quỷ, cũng thỉnh Phong Đô quỷ đế đóng cửa quỷ môn quan.

Về phần tiếp tục khai phá Long Đao Cương liền tính, biết rõ là quỷ môn quan còn muốn khai phá lâu bàn, chỉ sợ vẫn là muốn tử nhân.

"Siêu độ, đóng cửa quỷ môn quan. Phái người trông coi, chỉ có hàng năm địa quan xá tội, quỷ môn quan tài năng mở ra. Đình chỉ khai phá lâu bàn, cải biến vi công viên lục đạo."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, ngược lại là cùng hắn suy nghĩ vô kém. Bất quá bọn hắn thiết lập việc này đến, nhân mạch quan hệ cùng mặt mũi đều đại, cho nên siêu độ cùng đình chỉ khai phá lâu bàn không khó. Nhưng là —

"Ai tới trông coi quỷ môn quan? Thạch quan nữ thi cùng bát đủ trấn thi quan nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Độ Sóc trả lời hắn: "La Sát nữ trông coi quỷ môn quan, trấn áp bát đủ trấn thi quan. Như cũ giống như trước đây, bát đủ trấn thi quan làm La Sát nữ tướng sĩ, vi nàng xem thủ quỷ môn quan."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc trừng lớn mắt: "Ngươi nói là thạch quan nữ thi. . . Nàng thành La Sát nữ? Nhưng nàng nguyện ý trông coi quỷ môn quan sao?"

"Nàng sẽ nguyện ý."

Mạnh Phú chờ ba vị quan chủ cực tín nhiệm Độ Sóc năng lực, đối đãi thái độ của hắn cũng có chút cung kính. Sau lại Trần Dương mới biết được nguyên lai tại bọn họ trong mắt, Độ Sóc đã là Thượng thanh thiên sư. Thiên sư giới đối với Thượng thanh thiên sư đều thực tôn kính, tôn sùng là tiền bối.

Ba người nghe nói Trần Dương hữu ý thăng thụ, liền đều muốn chính mình tư tàng Kinh Lục phát điện tử bản cấp Trần Dương. Thần tình từ ái dặn dò hắn hảo hảo ôn tập, còn nói thêm: "Nếu ngươi đối chính mình tràn ngập tin tưởng, hiện tại cũng có thể tiến hành khảo giáo. Chúng ta ba cái mặc dù không là cái gì đức cao vọng trọng tiền bối, nhưng cũng là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng. Còn có quyền lợi khảo giáo thăng thụ thiên sư công việc."

Trần Dương: "Không không , ta, ta còn không chuẩn bị tốt."

Nói xong, hắn liền lui đến Độ Sóc phía sau.

Ba người kinh ngạc với hắn cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Có giao tình." Vì thế đều tỏ vẻ lý giải, không nghĩ tới luôn luôn độc lai độc vãng Độ cục còn có quan hệ tốt như vậy bằng hữu.

Trương Cầu Đạo vẻ mặt vô cùng đau đớn, trắng mắt Khấu Tuyên Linh. Cảm thấy hắn là thiểu năng trí tuệ. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp thu Trương Cầu Đạo xem thường, không có gì cảm giác. Trương gia chính nhất phái cùng Khấu gia Nam Thiên Sư Đạo quan hệ vốn là không ra làm sao.

Tuy rằng Nam Thiên Sư Đạo cùng chính nhất phái Trương thiên sư Thiên Sư Đạo vốn là cùng nguyên, nhưng sau lại Khấu gia tổ sư gia thành lập Nam Thiên Sư Đạo sau đem lấy Trương thị vi đại biểu Thiên Sư Đạo phủ quyết, khiến Thiên Sư Đạo từng có một đoạn thời gian lạc không.

Độ Sóc liếc mắt Trần Dương, cười như không cười. Trở về phòng thời điểm liền hỏi ý kiến hắn: "Ta hoa xuống dưới trọng điểm, ngươi không có bối xuống dưới?"

"Không thời gian."

Trần Dương đứng ở trước mặt hắn, như là bị lão sư răn dạy học sinh.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ngươi là vô tâm tư bối, vẫn là không thời gian? Cao khảo thời điểm một bên chuẩn bị ôn tập xoát đề, còn có thể tiếp tục học ta dạy cho ngươi đạo thuật. Như thế nào hiện tại lại không được ? Cuộc sống đại học cho ngươi đều biến an nhàn , liên bối điểm Kinh Lục đều khó như vậy."

Hắn ngữ khí thản nhiên , lại làm cho Trần Dương nhớ tới cao khảo đoạn thời gian kia, vừa muốn học tập cùng với củng cố trung học tri thức, còn muốn học đạo thuật để tránh không chú ý thời điểm bị quỷ quái phụ thân. Khi đó hắn tuy rằng cùng Độ Sóc định thân, nhưng là đến hắn thành niên ngày mới kết thân. Bởi vậy như cũ có to gan lớn mật lệ quỷ thừa dịp Độ Sóc không tại, ý đồ phụ thân.

Cho nên Độ Sóc mỗi lần gặp mặt đều sẽ dạy hắn đạo thuật, cũng tại hạ một lần gặp mặt thời điểm khảo giáo. Khi đó Độ Sóc tựa hồ không quá thích đến dương gian đến, ít xuất hiện tại Trần Dương trước mặt. Sau lại hắn thành niên, hai người chính thức trở thành vợ chồng, ở chung phương thức mới càng vì thân mật.

Hiện giờ Trần Dương vừa nghe đến Độ Sóc thản nhiên ngữ khí, ngược lại trong lòng lo sợ bất an, bắp chân đều chột dạ run lên. Nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ta hiện tại đi bối."

Trần Dương nhảy ra điện tử bản Kinh Lục vừa nhìn vừa bối, đồng thời còn muốn lý giải này đó Kinh Lục. Hảo tại hắn đối với Kinh Lục lý giải so thường nhân thông thấu gấp trăm lần, một bên lý giải một bên ngâm nga, tốc độ còn rất nhanh. Giữa bất tri bất giác, thế nhưng mê mẩn.

Chờ bối hoàn Độ Sóc họa xuất tới 《 Thái Thượng chính nghĩa Minh uy Kinh Lục 》 cùng với liên quan Kinh Lục yếu điểm, Trần Dương lặng lẽ duỗi người, thoáng nhìn Độ Sóc ngồi ngay ngắn một bên, lưng thẳng thắn như thanh tùng. Đều có một cỗ thong dong uy nghiêm khí thế, thường xuyên làm Trần Dương cảm thấy nghi hoặc, nghĩ thầm rằng Độ Sóc khi còn sống nhất định là sống ở quyền hoạn thế gia.

Hắn lặng lẽ đứng lên, nhiễu đến Độ Sóc sau lưng, tưởng muốn trực tiếp ghé vào trên người hắn dọa hắn.

"Ha!"

Nhanh chóng nhào lên, nhưng Độ Sóc tốc độ so với hắn càng nhanh, cái ót giống trưởng ánh mắt giống nhau, chuẩn xác bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn dùng sức lôi kéo. Trần Dương liền ngã ngồi vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, bị ôm sát hôn môi.

Trần Dương hai tay ôm Độ Sóc bả vai, chủ động nghênh hợp. Thật lâu sau, tại hắn cảm thấy hô hấp không khoái thời điểm, Độ Sóc mới rời đi, nhỏ vụn hôn hít lấy Trần Dương mặt mày, cái mũi cùng lỗ tai, giống yêu thích cực kỳ giống nhau.

"Tưởng đánh lén ta? Đều học xong ?"

"Học được." Trần Dương cắn một chút Độ Sóc bả vai, lưu lại nhẹ thiển dấu răng: "Biết rõ ta muốn đánh lén ngươi, ngươi không thể làm bộ bị ta đánh lén thành công sao?"

Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Không thể. Bởi vì ta cũng muốn đánh lén ngươi."

Trần Dương xoay xoay thân thể, thay đổi cái thoải mái điểm tư thế dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, nắm hắn bàn tay to đặt ở chính mình trong lòng bàn tay có một chút mỗi một hạ chơi. Sau đó hỏi: "Các ngươi cái gì thời điểm tại Long Đao Cương bãi trận pháp siêu độ? Trương Cầu Đạo hẳn là có nhắc tới Tào thiên sư sự tình, hắn đâu?"

"Đêm mai mới bắt đầu. Yêu cầu phân phát đám người, chờ mặt khác thiên sư đã đến bài trí thập phương pháp hội siêu độ. Ngươi nói cái kia Tào thiên sư, đã phái người đi bắt, hắn trước một bước chạy. Bất quá đã bị toàn quốc truy nã."

"Toàn quốc truy nã?"

"Ân. Thần côn giả mạo thiên sư danh nghĩa bán giả dược, hại chết vô tội anh nhi tao truy nã. Đối , hắn cũng không phải cái gì thiên sư, là Nam Dương bên kia tới hàng đầu sư."

"Đoán được." Trần Dương trước đã cảm thấy Tào thiên sư cùng hắn hai cái đồ đệ hành vi quái dị, lại liên hệ Trương Cầu Đạo nói qua hắn mộc bài giả tạo, cùng với Hà Thiên Na đề cập giới giải trí gần đoạn thời gian đột nhiên xuất hiện rất nhiều minh tinh trúng tà sự kiện, Tào thiên sư lực lượng mới xuất hiện.

Thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy hắn trích thoát không sạch sẽ. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, phải là Tào thiên sư giả trang thiên sư, một bên lấy Nam Dương hàng đầu sư thân phận tiếp đơn thay người hạ cổ kiếm tiền, về phương diện khác lại làm thiên sư làm người giải cổ. Tự đạo tự diễn, tiền cùng thanh danh đều kiếm .

Quá không lâu, trong giới giải trí có một cái tam tuyến nữ tinh đột nhiên chết bất đắc kỳ tử tại nhà mình bồn tắm lớn trung, hạ thân xuất huyết nhiều, mặt bộ vặn vẹo, ánh mắt hoảng sợ. Trải qua thi kiểm, đúng là khó sanh mà chết. Nhưng trước đó, nên tam tuyến nữ tinh bụng thường thường, cũng không mang thai.

Việc này cũng thành trong giới giải trí giữ kín như bưng quỷ dị sự kiện, không người dám đề cập. Hà Thiên Na biết được việc này sau, trầm mặc thật lâu sau mới đối người bên ngoài nói: "Nàng theo ta đồng kỳ xuất đạo, trước có mấy lần nặc danh vu hãm ta bị quy tắc ngầm."

Đến đây, ai hại Hà Thiên Na cũng coi như minh .

"Cái kia Nam Dương hàng đầu sư trước kích chúng ta giải quyết Long Đao Cương quỷ sự, Long Đao Cương khai phá thương còn thỉnh đến rất nhiều thất phẩm tới tứ phẩm thiên sư, là muốn làm gì?"

Trần Dương trực giác cái kia Nam Dương hàng đầu sư nguyên bản muốn làm càng nhiều chuyện xấu, chỉ tiếc bị hắn phá hư.

"Hắn mơ ước La Sát nữ, muốn đem nàng luyện chế thành linh hàng. Tụ tập thiên sư, là muốn dùng bọn họ huyết luyện chế La Sát nữ."

Cái gọi là linh hàng, là hàng đầu thuật trung nhất tà môn quỷ dị thuật pháp, một khi thành công, trúng chiêu giả cơ hồ vô pháp cởi bỏ.

Trần Dương không dám tin: "Hắn là kém kiến thức hay là đối với chính mình tràn ngập tự tin? Hắn một cái luyện chế tà thuật hàng đầu sư khiến cho quá nhiều như vậy thiên sư? Còn muốn luyện chế La Sát nữ, thật sự là. . . Không gì sánh kịp tự tin."

"Cho nên hiện tại đang tại bị truy nã trung, hắn hai cái đồ đệ đã bị nắm. Cả người tà thuật đã bị Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phế bỏ, không làm được ác. Làm kẻ sát nhân, quãng đời còn lại muốn tại lao trong vượt qua."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Nên!" Sau đó nói rằng: "Đêm mai ta cũng muốn đi nhìn siêu độ vong hồn, đóng cửa quỷ môn quan."

"Ngươi thể chất đặc biệt, dễ dàng bị quỷ quái nhìn chăm chú. Đến lúc đó vạn quỷ nhập luân hồi, luôn có một hai con phạm nhân mạng lệ quỷ không cam lòng muốn chạy trốn. Ngươi chính là tốt nhất dung khí."

Trần Dương tự tin: "Bọn họ gần không ta thập bước trong vòng, lại nói ngươi còn ở bên cạnh ta. Ta cái gì còn không sợ."

Độ Sóc cười khẽ, xoa bóp Trần Dương cổ: "Lá gan của ngươi càng lúc càng lớn ."

Trần Dương cao hứng đá đá chân, nói rằng: "Ta còn muốn nhìn một chút La Sát nữ, nghe đồn La Sát vi nam thì mạo xấu, La Sát nữ thì dung quá xu mỹ."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt đen xuống, rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương: "Ngươi muốn xem nữ nhân khác?"

"Tò mò mà thôi. Tựa như tò mò hoa nở có bao nhiêu mỹ nhất dạng." Trần Dương kiễng thân, thân thân Độ Sóc môi dưới: "Ai đều không sánh bằng ngươi, Độ ca."

Độ Sóc không vui cảm xúc tại trong nháy mắt bị vuốt lên, cũng trở về hôn Trần Dương.

Trương Cầu Đạo mở cửa: "Trần ca, ta đã an bài một cái bằng hữu cấp Cao Thiên Lượng bên người kia chỉ tiểu anh linh siêu độ. Ngươi không cần — "

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc xem qua đi.

Lúc này, Trần Dương còn rúc vào Độ Sóc trong ngực. Cái này tư thế thân mật đến cho dù là đất bằng phẳng ba trăm sáu mươi độ té ngã cũng suất không đi ra.

Trương Cầu Đạo không muốn nghe Trần Dương giải thích, đóng cửa lại lui ra ngoài, mặt không đổi sắc mặt trẻ con dưới, là đã bị rung động đến không biết phải nói lại cái gì linh hồn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Khấu Tuyên Linh: Ngủ quá giao tình, có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính thật trường.

Trương Cầu Đạo: Người thành niên dơ bẩn chức tràng quy tắc ngầm.

Chương 27: Mạ vàng anh thi 09

Trần Dương vào lúc ban đêm không có thể rời đi gian phòng, cùng Độ Sóc qua một đêm. Ngày hôm sau cùng Trương Cầu Đạo gặp mặt, Trương Cầu Đạo theo dõi hắn há mồm muốn nói, rồi lại không phải nói cái gì hảo. Do dự một lúc lâu mới nói: "Ngươi làm như vậy, xứng đáng Độ Sóc sao?"

Trần Dương trầm mặc một lúc lâu, nói "Hắn biết."

"! ! Nhẫn đến ?"

"Độ. . . Độ Bắc cũng là ta đối tượng. Bọn họ cũng đều biết đối phương tồn tại."

Trương Cầu Đạo nội tâm ngoài ý muốn thực bình tĩnh: "Độ Sóc, Độ Bắc là huynh đệ sao?"

"Xem như đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo gật gật đầu, không nói cái gì nữa. Chính là sau đó lại nhìn Trần Dương thời điểm, trong mắt đều mang lên một tia kính sợ. Đương quay đầu nhìn Độ Sóc thời điểm lại là mang lên kính nể cùng đồng tình, tóm lại tình cảm thực phức tạp.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người hôm nay sáng sớm xuất môn bố trí đêm nay Long Đao Cương siêu độ công việc, đồng thời làm tốt nghênh đón La Sát nữ đến trái đất chuẩn bị. Ban đêm rất nhanh ập đến, Long Đao Cương phụ cận vây thượng cảnh kỳ điều, cũng đình có xe cảnh sát cùng cảnh sát tuần tra, không cho phép người qua đường trải qua nơi đây.

Đối ngoại tuyên bố là tra án, cũng thật sự đem người đuổi đi. Bất quá có một cái đoàn phim lại không vui lòng, bởi vì bọn họ từ lúc trước liền thuê hạ Long Đao Cương phụ cận cổ nhà cửa lạc chờ đợi đêm nay quay phim. Cho dù cảnh sát tới khuyên cáo, bọn họ cũng không vui lòng rời đi.

Trần Dương biết chuyện này sau đó, tìm được Cao Thiên Lượng hỗ trợ. Cao Thiên Lượng đi không đến hai phút, tái trở về thời điểm hướng hắn so cái 'Thu phục' thủ thế. Hà Thiên Na cũng đi theo hắn đến, hai người tựa hồ thật nói thượng .

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Tiểu đoàn phim thuê hạ Long Đao Cương cổ nhà cửa lạc, hôm nay không có thể chụp thành, tiền liền đánh thủy phiêu. Ta cùng bọn họ nói đầu tư sự, bọn họ bước đi ."

Trần Dương đối hắn đạo thanh tạ. Cao Thiên Lượng hỏi: "Các ngươi là muốn thiết đàn bãi trận pháp sao? Ta phải đến bên trong tin tức, hôm nay tới rất nhiều thiên sư, có phải hay không muốn siêu độ?"

"Là." Trần Dương cũng không muốn gạt Cao Thiên Lượng, gần nhất đây cũng không phải là cái gì đại bí mật. Thứ hai Long Đao Cương tà môn chuyện này tại Q thành truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo, Cao Thiên Lượng hẳn là cũng có nghe thấy.

"Ta có thể lưu lại nhìn sao?"

Không đợi Trần Dương cự tuyệt, Hà Thiên Na trước đẩy một phen Cao Thiên Lượng: "Ngươi muốn chết a. Nguy hiểm như vậy địa phương còn hướng thượng thấu? Ngươi không nhìn nhìn bên ngoài vây thượng cảnh kỳ điều, liên người qua đường đều khu sạch sẽ, khẳng định nguy hiểm. Ngươi còn muốn đi?"

Cao Thiên Lượng vội vàng xua tay: "Ta liền tùy tiện nhắc lại, Trần đại sư, ngài đương ta nói lời này là thúi lắm. Đừng nghe đi vào."

Trần Dương dặn bọn họ đêm nay vô luận nghe được cái gì thanh âm đều biệt xuất môn đến xem, cửa sổ gắt gao đóng cửa thượng, trong tay có bùa liền hướng cửa sổ thượng dán. Chờ thêm đêm nay, trời vừa sáng liền không có việc gì .

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Biết , cám ơn Trần đại sư nhắc nhở."

Nói xong, hai người đi hồi tiểu khách sạn, ăn quá sau bữa cơm chiều cũng đem Trần Dương phân phó bọn họ kia nói cùng đoàn phim trong người nói một lần. Dặn dò bọn họ vô luận nghe được động tĩnh gì đều biệt lòng hiếu kỳ phát tác đi ra nhìn.

Còn lại người mặc dù không giải nguyên nhân, nhưng là đều gật đầu tỏ vẻ nghe theo.

Chạng vạng thời điểm, Trần Dương tự mình xuống bếp vì mọi người làm một cái bàn đồ ăn. Đoàn người ngược lại là khen ngợi không dứt, nhất là Khấu Tuyên Linh cư nhiên nhắc tới nếu Đại Phúc phân cục mỗi cơm đều là Trần Dương xuống bếp, hắn liền trình thân thỉnh từ tổng bộ chuyển tới phân bộ.

Trần Dương đương hắn tại nói giỡn, vì thế ứng hạ. Nhưng không biết Khấu Tuyên Linh đích thật là đang tự hỏi cái này khả năng tính.

Buổi tối tám giờ thời điểm, sở hữu người xuất phát đến Long Đao Cương. Nơi đó trải qua một ngày bố trí đã là một cái đại pháp hội hiện trường, hiện trường trung có hơn mười vị thiên sư. Mấy ngày này sư có chính là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội từ khoảng cách Q thành gần nhất phấn tỉnh lị trung mời đến thiên sư, có chính là nguyên bản Long Đao Cương khai phá thương mời đi theo thiên sư, hiện giờ nghe nói chân tướng liền đều xung phong nhận việc tiến đến trợ giúp siêu độ.

Hiện trường bố trí chiêu hồn phiên chờ kỳ phiên, cũng thiết âm dương đàn, âm đàn thượng cung hoa quả trà rượu và thức ăn, nguyên bảo ngọn nến tiền giấy. Siêu độ cộng chia làm hai cái bộ phận, một vi nhiếp triệu an linh, nhị vi tể luyện cô hồn khoa.

Người trước nhiếp triệu an linh, tức vi triệu nhiếp thập loại cô hồn tới thập phương pháp hội, trấn an bọn họ hồn phách tế độ cô hồn. Người sau vi tụng kinh tể luyện cô hồn khoa, chia làm hai đại loại, bình thường Chính Nhất Đạo sử dụng linh bảo tể luyện khoa, Toàn Chân Đạo sử dụng thanh huyền tể luyện ma đói thiết vại thi thực khoa. Lúc này hiện trường là sử dụng Toàn Chân Đạo thanh huyền tể luyện ma đói thiết vại thi thực khoa.

Trần Dương đứng ở pháp hội quảng trường bên cạnh quan khán, bên cạnh là Độ Sóc cùng Trương Cầu Đạo. Quảng trường lại là ngay ngắn có tự thiên sư nhóm, mang tràng người là đế đô Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ Mạnh Phú. Hỏa thần miếu hàng năm đều sẽ tiến hành một hồi đại hình pháp hội siêu độ vong hồn, bởi vậy Mạnh Phú làm khởi pháp hội thuần thục có độ.

Sở hữu người đầu tiên là trai giới, thanh tĩnh tâm thần, mặc vào pháp y, tới quảng trường. Mạnh Phú trước phát thành hoàng khoa nghi, xin chỉ thị bản địa thành hoàng, báo cho thập phương pháp hội, giam phát điệp văn. Thỉnh thành hoàng giám sát du hồn dã quỷ, miễn cho có không cam tâm luân hồi dã quỷ chạy đi ra ngoài va chạm người qua đường. Báo cho thành hoàng sau liền là triệu nhiếp vong hồn, Mạnh Phú bắt đầu xướng niệm kinh văn.

Mặc dù cách đến xa không quá có thể nghe rõ sở xướng kinh văn, nhưng giai điệu âm điệu đều ngoài ý muốn dễ nghe, nghe trở ra cảm thấy linh đài thanh minh. Sau đó chiêu hồn phiên chờ kỳ phiên vô phong tự động, hiện trường độ ấm đột nhiên giảm xuống, ngọn lửa lóe ra vài cái sau đó không động, chiêu hồn phiên cũng dừng lại.

Quảng trường yên tĩnh đến chỉ có thể nghe được Mạnh Phú tịnh đàn cúng bái hành lễ thanh âm, nhưng Trần Dương chính là biết hiện trường đều biết không rõ vong hồn chính xếp hàng nhìn Mạnh Phú, có một chút không chịu đến cũng là bị thành hoàng âm sai đè xuống.

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, phát hiện Trương Cầu Đạo chính mặt không đổi sắc lấy điện thoại di động ra nghiêm túc quay phim: "Ngươi làm gì thế?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Mao Tiểu Lị muốn biết thập phương pháp hội lưu trình, làm ta quay phim xuống dưới cho nàng nhìn."

Trần Dương trừu trừu thái dương: "Tiểu Lị liền không thể hảo hảo ôn tập Kinh Lục chờ thăng thụ sao? Loại này thời điểm còn đến vô giúp vui."

Nghe vậy, Độ Sóc cúi đầu liếc Trần Dương liếc mắt một cái.

Tiểu thê tử hồn nhiên quên chính mình cũng là không hảo hảo ôn tập Kinh Lục chuẩn bị thăng thụ, ngược lại đến vô giúp vui người.

Đương Mạnh Phú tụng khởi siêu độ kinh văn thời điểm, dưới sở hữu thiên sư cũng đều niệm tụng kinh văn. Nghe kinh văn đối với cô hồn dã quỷ mà nói là kiện thực thoải mái sự tình, vì thế hắn nhóm đều an tĩnh nghe kinh văn.

Kế tiếp là thi thực hóa bảo, đem thực vật biến thành quỷ hồn có thể ăn đến thực vật, hoả táng nguyên bảo ngọn nến chờ vật cung chúng nó tại âm phủ sử dụng. Thi thực trong quá trình còn muốn niệm tụng kinh văn, niệm tụng kinh văn cũng chia chủng loại, có chút độ hóa đột tử quỷ, có chút độ hóa cô hồn, có chút lại là độ hóa hầu như châm khẩu đại quỷ đói.

Thi thực hóa bảo qua đi chính là thỉnh Phong Đô, mở ra tầng mười tám địa ngục. Trước đem sở hữu cô hồn dã quỷ đi qua quỷ môn quan đưa vào địa phủ, lại đóng cửa quỷ môn quan. Sau đó hàng năm chỉ mở ra một lần.

"Thiên viên địa phương, pháp lệnh chín chương. Bùa nơi nơi, vạn quỷ nghe lệnh. Tốc nhập luân hồi."

Đương 《 Phong Đô nguyền rủa 》 niệm khởi thời điểm, có chút cô hồn dã quỷ không có phản kháng, có chút thì ý đồ chạy trốn. Có chút thi cốt không được đầy đủ, tiến vào địa phủ sau không nhất định có thể lập tức tiến vào luân hồi, có chút lại là bởi vì từng phạm sát nghiệt, không dám nhận thụ Phong Đô phẩm phán, sợ xuống đất ngục.

Đáng tiếc nội có thiên sư, bên ngoài còn ngăn đón thành hoàng quỷ sai cùng Phong Đô âm ty, tưởng muốn chạy trốn ác quỷ hoặc bị thiên sư câu đi, bị bắt hồn tác mạnh mẽ mang đi. Trong lúc nhất thời, mắt thường nhìn không thấy quảng trường vô số cô hồn dã quỷ mọi nơi chạy trốn, tiếng kêu rên nổi lên bốn phía.

Có chỉ dữ tợn ác quỷ nhìn trúng đứng ở bên cạnh quan khán Trần Dương, gào thét hướng hắn hướng lại đây. Trần Dương chưa ra tay, liền thấy một cái câu hồn tác ngang trời truyền đến, trực tiếp đem ác quỷ giảo đến cả người vặn vẹo, thống khổ kêu rên.

Nơi đây thành hoàng gia thu hồi kia ác quỷ, hướng phía Trần Dương gật gật đầu, lại lặng yên không một tiếng động phiêu mắt đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người thu hồi tay Độ Sóc. Nghĩ thầm rằng này ác quỷ thật sự là to gan lớn mật, đương Đại Đế mặt, bính vợ hắn.

Thật sự to gan lớn mật.

Thành hoàng gia lấy đi ác quỷ sau gia nhập chiến trường, chính là sau đó tổng hữu ý vô ý đem tới gần Trần Dương ác quỷ tất cả đều dùng hung tàn thủ đoạn trói đi. Nhìn xem Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo có chút khó hiểu.

Tràng thượng ác quỷ tất cả đều lấy đi, còn lại cô hồn dã quỷ tất cả đều đi vào quỷ môn quan. Quỷ môn quan khép lại, dư lại một đường nhỏ thời điểm đột nhiên trái đất một trận rung động. Mạnh Phú chờ chúng thiên sư biến sắc: "La Sát nữ xuất thế!"

Trái đất thuân nứt, một khối thạch quan từ trái đất hạ chui ra, tiên hồng sắc máu quán mãn toàn bộ thạch quan, rất nhanh từ bên trong tràn ra đến. Thạch quan đắp thong thả trượt xuống dưới động, phát ra trầm trọng thanh âm, rồi sau đó đột nhiên thoát hạ thật sâu tạp tiến trái đất trung, lộ ra ngủ say tại thạch quan trong La Sát nữ.

La Sát diện mạo xu mỹ, quả nhiên dung mạo thập phần mỹ lệ. Một thân đỏ như máu giá y cùng tân nương trang khiến nàng mỹ đến cực kỳ quỷ dị, môi đỏ mọng như máu giống nhau, khóe mắt chỗ hai mạt hồng ngân, yêu dị lại mỹ lệ.

Nàng đột nhiên mở mắt ra, hai mắt như băng thạch giống nhau không có dao động. Nhất nhất nhìn quét toàn trường, bị nàng tầm mắt đảo qua, như đao tử thổi qua giống nhau. Sở hữu thiên sư trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, không khí khẩn trương.

La Sát nữ vi thực người huyết nhục chi ác quỷ, đương nàng đột nhiên há miệng phát ra tiếng rít khi, nhất trương mỹ lệ môi đỏ mọng nháy mắt liệt chạy đến lỗ tai biên, một loạt sắc nhọn răng nanh tự muốn thực người huyết nhục giống nhau. Nàng từ thạch quan trung nhảy ra, tự muốn chọn ra người mà thực.

Mạnh Phú ngăn trở La Sát nữ một kích, cứu thiếu chút nữa bị nàng giết chết tiểu bối. Rồi sau đó phân phó còn lại người tốc tốc lui về phía sau, chớ có cùng La Sát nữ tranh đấu, miễn với vô vị thương vong.

Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ Dịch Duy tiến lên hỗ trợ, chỉ tiếc hai cái Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư bởi vì mới vừa rồi háo đại lực khí thỉnh thần linh vi cô hồn dã quỷ siêu độ, lúc này thêm đứng lên cũng không phải mới vừa xuất thế La Sát nữ đối thủ.

La Sát nữ vốn là ác trung chi quỷ, thực vô số người. Trước đây sở phạm tội nghiệp chồng chất, từng có La Sát vi Phật tổ cảm hóa, nhưng trước mắt La Sát nữ căn bản không cấp người cảm hóa cơ hội.

Nàng lực lớn vô cùng, hành động nhanh nhẹn, không sợ phổ thông phù chú, cũng không úy kỵ lôi hỏa. Phát ra tiếng rít làm người cảm thấy màng tai đều phải bị chấn nát. Mở ra tràn ngập răng nhọn khẩu mở rộng đến khủng bố địa phương bước, hướng phía Mạnh Phú đầu lâu cắn đi qua.

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, một căn dây đỏ nhiễu thượng La Sát nữ cổ đem nàng sau này tha đi mấy thước. Ở đây mọi người tập trung nhìn vào, đã thấy là một tuổi trẻ thiên sư lôi kéo dây đỏ cố định trụ La Sát nữ động tác. Người nọ đúng là Trần Dương.

Trần Dương bản tại tại chỗ quan vọng, nhìn đến Mạnh Phú cùng Dịch Duy hai người không địch lại La Sát nữ có chút sốt ruột. Lúc này Độ Sóc đẩy hắn hướng trước một bước: "Đi thôi. Cùng La Sát nữ giao thủ, có thể biết ngươi bây giờ cái gì trình độ."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương lập tức ra tay. Dây đỏ tại La Sát nữ trên cổ quấn quanh một vòng, lặc khẩn. La Sát nữ dem đầu quay tới đối mặt Trần Dương, phát ra tiếng rít, làm người ta khó có thể chịu đựng.

Trần Dương chịu đựng kia khó nghe tiếng rít, càng thêm dùng sức lặc trụ La Sát nữ cổ, cũng đem huyền với ngón giữa tiền phương không ngừng vang ong ong đồng tiền bắn ra đi, tốc độ bay khoái dán đến La Sát nữ trên cổ. Đồng tiền vừa tiếp xúc với La Sát nữ cổ lập tức phát ra 'Tư tư' thanh âm, La Sát nữ tiếng rít thanh im bặt mà ngừng.

Nhưng cử động này chọc giận La Sát nữ, nàng bắt lấy dây đỏ tử, lòng bàn tay bị làm bỏng cũng không thèm quan tâm. Dùng sức lôi kéo, đem Trần Dương lôi kéo đi qua, bàn tay đột nhiên biến thành màu tím đen cự chưởng, nứt vỡ y bào, hướng phía cùng tay nàng chưởng đối lập với đến có vẻ non mịn Trần Dương cổ nắm đi.

Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy thế, đang muốn nhích người đi cứu giúp. Không ngờ Độ Sóc tốc độ càng nhanh, trong chớp mắt xuất hiện tại La Sát nữ bên người ôm Trần Dương thắt lưng đem hắn ôm lấy, rồi sau đó bay lên không một cước ở giữa La Sát nữ mặt.

Đem nàng sinh sôi đá tiến thạch quan trung, cũng bắt lấy Trần Dương dây đỏ tử quấn quanh trụ thạch quan đắp, từ trong đất rút ra lần nữa đắp lên đi, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đứng ở mặt trên.

Thạch quan trong phát ra 'Bang bang' tiếng nổ cùng với La Sát nữ điên cuồng phẫn nộ gầm rú, thạch quan lại không chút sứt mẻ, tự chuế có ngàn cân.

Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai mặt nhìn nhau, đều từ đối phương trong mắt nhìn đến kinh ngạc cùng kính sợ. Hoàn toàn không ngờ đến Độ Sóc thế nhưng như vậy lợi hại, liên mọi người không làm gì được La Sát nữ cũng gọi hắn một cước đá hồi thạch quan trong .

Khấu Tuyên Linh biết Độ cục lợi hại, lại chưa từng thấy qua hắn ra tay. Hôm nay lần đầu tiên thấy, xoát tân hắn đối Độ cục nhận thức. Ở đây thiên sư phản ứng cùng hai người không sai biệt lắm, ngược lại là ba vị quan chủ tương đối bình tĩnh, hiển nhiên là từng gặp qua Độ Sóc ra tay .

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc qua đi nghi vấn: "Độ cục ôm Trần cục lâu như vậy, còn không bỏ?"

Rõ ràng một nam thị nhị phu chân tướng · Trương Cầu Đạo yên lặng không lời gì để nói mắt nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi đối nhân tính vặn vẹo hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Ở đây mọi người chỉ nhìn đến Độ Sóc ôm Trần Dương đứng ở thạch quan thượng không động, nhưng không biết lúc này Độ Sóc đang tại thẩm vấn La Sát nữ.

Độ Sóc tựa vào Trần Dương phía sau, che tai của hắn đóa thi hạ Tĩnh Âm Chú. Trần Dương mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc, tưởng muốn quay đầu nhưng bị Độ Sóc hai tay cố định trụ, vì thế có chút mộng nhìn chằm chằm dưới chân thạch quan.

"La Sát Tư, vừa đã tu thành La Sát, liền quy thuận địa phủ, thống lĩnh ác quỷ, chức ti phạt tội nhân, nhưng nguyện?"

La Sát làm ác quỷ tổng danh, nữ La Sát cũng xưng La Sát Tư. La Sát thuộc loại Quỷ Đạo, Phong Đô Đại Đế quản lý chung vạn quỷ. Bởi thế La Sát nữ cũng vi Phong Đô Đại Đế sở quản lý chung.

Vạn quỷ đối với Phong Đô Đại Đế đều có bản năng sợ hãi cùng kính sợ, La Sát nữ cũng như thế. Chính là nàng phẫn nộ, không cam cùng oán hận thúc đẩy nàng có gan hướng Phong Đô Đại Đế kể ra oan tình: "Ta tuổi tác bất quá mười sáu, đã định kết thân nhân gia. Thiên bởi vì kia tha phương thuật sĩ hồn ngôn liền đem ta sinh sôi đóng đinh tại thạch quan trung, còn gọi ta đời đời kiếp kiếp không đến luân hồi, cả ngày thụ vạn quỷ oán khí sở nhiễu, ta như thế nào cam tâm? Đại Đế, ngài hướng tới lấy công chính nổi tiếng, ngài cảm thấy ta là La Sát thực thịt người liền muốn đánh giết ta, kia năm đó hại chết người của ta, đời đời con cháu an cư lạc nghiệp! Ta đâu? Ai còn ta oan khuất? ! !"

Cho đến cuối cùng, La Sát nữ điên cuồng gào thét. Thạch quan thậm chí xuất hiện nhỏ bé chấn động.

Độ Sóc bất vi sở động, thần sắc bình tĩnh đến lạnh lùng, giờ này khắc này hắn chính là một vị chân chính thần linh, trong lòng chỉ có pháp điển mà vô tư tình. Hắn không là Địa Tạng Bồ tát đại từ đại bi, hắn là Phong Đô đứng đầu, mỗi ngày đều phải nhìn thấy dương gian rất nhiều chuyện bất bình, so La Sát nữ tao ngộ càng thê thảm đều gặp.

"Hại người của ngươi, bị người giết chết. Con cháu tam đại nghèo khó thất vọng, nhiều tai họa bất ngờ chết sớm. Sau bởi vì tích phúc sổ đại, mệnh số mới có sở thay đổi. Hơn nữa hại người của ngươi đến nay tại địa ngục chịu khổ chuộc tội, ngươi oan khuất, thiên đạo thay ngươi thân. Những cái đó bị ngươi hại chết người, cũng không cô. Ai thay bọn họ giải oan?"

La Sát nữ không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Nàng đích xác thực đáng thương, chính là nàng cũng trả thù chính mình cừu nhân. Thiên đạo cũng thay nàng đem những người đó nghiệp ghi nhớ cũng khảo tính, nhưng La Sát nữ phạm hạ nghiệp, thiên đạo cũng nhất nhất ký lục xuống dưới.

Mấy trăm năm qua, bị nàng giết chết người cũng không biết bao nhiêu mà đếm. Những người đó làm sao nếm không là vô tội? La Sát nữ vây ở thạch quan nhiều năm không thể đầu thai, ngày đêm thụ vạn quỷ oán khí quấy nhiễu, chẳng lẽ không cũng là tại chuộc tội?

Thiên đạo công bằng, chính công bằng như thế. Bất luận kẻ nào phạm hạ nghiệp, không quản xuất phát từ bất luận cái gì lý do, có bao nhiêu trước tình, tội nghiệt phạm hạ liền đến chuộc tội!

Ngày nay La Sát nữ đã tu thành La Sát, làm ác quỷ đứng đầu. Trừ phi lắng nghe Kinh Lục, tẩy đi lệ khí, tích lũy công đức, hoặc có khả năng đầu thai chuyển thế. Nếu nàng không muốn, cũng nhưng lựa chọn làm địa phủ quỷ tốt, từ La Sát, tu Quỷ Đạo.

Độ Sóc điểm xuất: "Quy thuận Phong Đô, tu Quỷ Đạo. Không về thuận, đánh vào vô gian địa ngục."

La Sát nữ hiển nhiên biết chính mình đuối lý, vì thế ngầm thừa nhận Độ Sóc an bài. Nếu đổi thành mặt khác bất luận kẻ nào đến thuyết phục nàng, đều sẽ bị nàng trực tiếp cắn sát. Cho dù là nhất phương quỷ đế cũng không thể khiến nàng sinh ra kính sợ.

Nhưng tới cố tình là nghe được tên đều sợ hãi Phong Đô Đại Đế, La Sát nữ chỗ nào còn dám phản đối nữa? Huống chi chẳng biết tại sao, La Sát nữ cảm thấy Phong Đô Đại Đế nói chuyện khi ẩn hàm sát khí, tựa hồ kỳ vọng nàng phủ nhận.

Thẳng đến sau này thực sự trở thành Phong Đô âm ty, La Sát nữ mới biết được hôm nay nàng thiếu chút nữa cắn chết người, là Đại Đế kết thân đối tượng. Đương trường đem nàng dọa xuất một thân mồ hôi lạnh, may mắn lúc ấy không thật đánh tới Trần Dương.

Độ Sóc mệnh lệnh La Sát nữ trông coi Long Đao Cương quỷ môn quan, La Sát nữ ứng hạ sau, hắn liền từ thạch quan thượng nhảy xuống, thuận đường đem Trần Dương ôm xuống dưới. Thạch quan đắp chảy xuống mặt đất, La Sát nữ khôi phục nguyên bản xu mỹ dung mạo, hướng phía thập phương pháp hội cúc cung, sau đó lần nữa khép lại thạch quan đắp. Thạch quan chui vào dưới nền đất, trái đất khép lại.

Ở đây mọi người có trong nháy mắt mộng, như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra Độ Sóc liền đứng ở thạch quan đắp lên trong chốc lát, La Sát nữ liền cam tâm trông coi Long Đao Cương quỷ môn quan?

Sau đó, Trương Cầu Đạo hỏi ý kiến Trần Dương trong lúc phát sinh chuyện gì.

Trần Dương cũng không nói lên được, chính là lắc đầu nói rằng: "Ta cũng không rõ ràng."

"Ngươi khoảng cách gần nhất, như thế nào còn sẽ không rõ ràng lắm?"

"Độ ca cho ta hạ Tĩnh Âm Chú, ta cái gì đều không nghe đến." Trần Dương vuốt cằm thì thào: "Chẳng lẽ là sợ hãi Độ ca sinh khí bộ dáng? Độ ca sinh khí quả thật thực khủng bố, ta cũng rất sợ."

Trương Cầu Đạo tà liếc Trần Dương, trước hai ngày còn gọi Độ Sóc 'Độ ca', hiện tại lại bảo Độ cục vi 'Độ ca' . Trầm mặc vài giây sau, hắn nói rằng: "Độ cục chính là Độ Sóc đi."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Đúng vậy." Đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo, người sau vẻ mặt 'Quả thế' biểu tình.

"Tuy rằng ngay từ đầu bị khiếp sợ đến, sau lại tỉnh táo lại, phát hiện các ngươi ở chung phương thức cùng trước Độ Sóc với ngươi ở chung phương thức nhất dạng. Vả lại Sóc vi Bắc, cho nên hai người đều là một người."

Trương Cầu Đạo yên tâm , Trần cục không là bắt cá hai tay tra nam, điều này làm cho hắn cảm thấy an tâm. Hắn vỗ vỗ Trần Dương bả vai: "Về phần bộ dạng vì cái gì không giống, ta hiểu . Độ cục thân phận không tầm thường, có thể che lấp liền che lấp, yên tâm, ta sẽ thay ngươi giữ bí mật."

Trần Dương: ". . ." Cám ơn. Nhưng hắn không là thực minh bạch Trương Cầu Đạo đã hiểu cái gì.

Đem sự tình giải quyết sau, lưu lại một những người này xử lý pháp hội hậu sự. Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc trở lại khách sạn trong thu dọn đồ đạc, vừa lúc gặp được Cao Thiên Lượng vội vàng đã chạy tới tìm hắn. Độ Sóc về phòng trước, Trần Dương ở lại tại chỗ.

"Có chuyện chậm một chút nói."

Cao Thiên Lượng vội vàng nói rằng: "Đại sư, ngài nhanh chóng nhìn xem ta kia Âm Bài trong mang đến tiểu anh linh, cứu cứu hắn."

"Mang ta đi qua." Trần Dương vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

"Tối hôm qua thượng nghe được bên ngoài có khủng bố tiếng vang, ta ngủ không được. Vừa mới Thiên Na cũng sợ, chúng ta ngay tại một cái trong phòng đãi chờ hừng đông. Sau đó ta nghe được thanh âm của ngươi, ngươi kêu ta mở cửa. Thanh âm kia rất giống ngươi , ta tin tưởng vì thế liền đi mở cửa. Kết quả ngoài cửa đứng một cái ác quỷ, đánh về phía chúng ta hai người."

"Không là có bùa sao?"

"Bị thủy bát ướt."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, quyết định sau khi trở về làm Mao Tiểu Lị nghiên cứu không thấm nước bùa."Tiếp tục nói."

"Chỉ còn lại có nhất trương bùa, ta làm Thiên Na mang theo bùa trốn vào trong phòng ngủ, muốn đem kia chỉ ác quỷ dẫn đi. Nhưng là bên ngoài phòng mặt còn có rất nhiều ác quỷ, một mở cửa tất cả đều tràn vào đến. Ta không dám khai, thiếu chút nữa bị ác quỷ giết chết. Kia chỉ tiểu anh linh đột nhiên xuất hiện, đã cứu ta, nhưng là bị ác quỷ gây thương tích."

Đi vào trong phòng ngủ, phòng ngủ cửa sổ quan đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực. Hà Thiên Na đang ngồi ở bên giường thần tình lo lắng lo lắng nhìn trên giường như ẩn như hiện anh linh, hồn thể đã suy yếu đến vô pháp duy trì, bên cạnh còn bày trước hai ngày Trần Dương đốt cho nó tiểu ngựa gỗ món đồ chơi.

Tiểu anh linh thực yêu thích cái này món đồ chơi, cho dù vô pháp duy trì hồn thể cũng muốn tiểu ngựa gỗ món đồ chơi bồi tại bên người.

Hà Thiên Na đứng dậy: "Đại sư, cứu cứu đứa bé này."

Trần Dương gật đầu, rũ mắt nhìn tiểu anh linh. Tiểu anh linh màu da như cũ ngăm đen khủng bố, cũng không biết hay không buông xuống thù hận nguyên nhân, ngược lại có vẻ đáng thương đáng yêu.

Tiểu anh linh đối đốt cho hắn món đồ chơi Trần Dương rất có hảo cảm, vừa thấy hắn liền hừ hừ hai tiếng, cực kỳ suy yếu.

Trần Dương nháy mắt mềm lòng, ôm lấy tiểu anh linh hư ảo tiểu đuôi chỉ, quay đầu hướng Cao Thiên Lượng nói rằng: "Đem ngươi Âm Bài cho ta."

Cao Thiên Lượng lập tức tháo xuống Âm Bài đưa cho hắn, Trần Dương: "Có hay không ngọc?"

Hà Thiên Na: "Có." Nàng chạy tới phiên vali, từ hòm trong xuất ra một khối đế vương lục phỉ thúy, đưa cho Trần Dương: "Này khối có thể chứ?"

"Có thể." Trần Dương nói xong, tạp toái Âm Bài, xuất ra bên trong một tiểu tiết anh hài dán tại ngọc thạch thượng, niệm hạ chú ngữ lại dùng hoàng bọc giấy trụ ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Ngọc thạch dưỡng hồn, ta hiện tại muốn đem tiểu anh linh hồn phách để vào ngọc thạch trung, nhưng yêu cầu máu tươi vẽ bùa."

Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na đồng thời nói rằng: "Dùng ta đi."

Trần Dương ánh mắt trầm tĩnh nhìn hai người: "Tiểu anh linh cứu các ngươi một mạng, cùng các ngươi kết duyên. Nếu dùng các ngươi huyết vẽ bùa, ngọc thạch cung cấp nuôi dưỡng, lại vi nó cầu phúc tích đức, có thể đầu thai. Nó sẽ đầu thai thành các ngươi hài tử. Các ngươi hoàn nguyện ý sao?"

Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na liếc nhau, người sau trầm mặc không nói. Hắn liền hỏi: "Có thể dùng một người huyết sao?"

"Có thể."

"Kia dùng ta đi. Nó cứu ta một mạng. . . Có lẽ không ngừng, ta rất thích nó. Tiểu tử rất thông minh, còn giảng nghĩa khí. Ta muốn là tương lai có như vậy hài tử, cũng cao hứng."

Trần Dương gật đầu.

Hà Thiên Na nhìn không chớp mắt, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta huyết, cũng lấy một chút đi."

Cao Thiên Lượng đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, trong mắt phát ra kinh hỉ quang mang. Hà Thiên Na ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn về phía tiểu anh linh: "Nó cũng đã cứu ta một mạng."

Trần Dương lấy hai người huyết họa hạ bùa, đem tiểu anh linh hồn phách phong nhập ngọc thạch, sau đó đem ngọc thạch giao cho hai người dặn dò: "Hảo hảo cung cấp nuôi dưỡng, làm việc thiện tích đức, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hai ba năm sau có thể đầu thai."

Hai người nhớ kỹ.

Tiểu anh linh xuất hiện tại Trần Dương trên vai, hôn hôn Trần Dương mặt.

Trần Dương bật cười: "Trở về đi. Đây là ngươi thiện báo."

Tiểu anh linh cong lên mặt mày, mơ hồ có thể thấy đáng yêu thuần trĩ bộ dáng. Nó trở lại Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na hai người bên người, đối với tương lai sẽ trở thành nó chờ đợi hồi lâu cha mẹ rất là yêu thích. Các thân hai người một chút, mới trở lại ngọc thạch trong.

Cao Thiên Lượng, Hà Thiên Na hai người đối diện, yên lặng bắt tay, trong lòng ngoài ý muốn đối với tiểu anh linh đầu thai trở thành bọn họ hài tử có chút chờ mong.

Chương 28: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 01

Độ Sóc lôi kéo hành lý đi ra thời điểm, Trần Dương vừa lúc xử lý xong tiểu anh linh sự tình trở về. Vừa thấy mặt, Độ Sóc liền ôm hắn đi ra lữ xá, một tay kia thì dẫn theo hành lý.

Trương Cầu Đạo giải quyết Hà Thiên Na cùng Long Đao Cương sự tình sau, thả lỏng mới vừa hai bàn trò chơi, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn đến Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương hai người. Liền hỏi: "Trần ca, Độ cục, các ngươi muốn đi rồi?"

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta đi trước kia sở mang đình viện phòng ở trụ, thuận đường tại Q thành chơi một vòng. Ngươi muốn đồng thời sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Ta tại lữ xá trụ đến rất tốt." Quan trọng nhất là hắn cũng không muốn nhìn Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương hai người ở trước mặt hắn tát cẩu lương.

Trần Dương đối với mình cùng Độ Sóc ở chung cũng không có tát cẩu lương tự mình hiểu lấy, ngược lại là khuyên nhủ: "Bên kia còn có hai vị Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, hai vị Ngũ lôi thiên sư, đối với ngươi thêm thụ Ngũ lôi có trợ giúp, cũng không đi sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc gắt gao chế trụ hai tay, kiên định lắc đầu: "Không đi."

Trần Dương: "Hảo đi. Kia một mình ngươi ở tại chỗ này, xử lý Hà Thiên Na cùng Cao Thiên Lượng hậu kỳ thủ tục."

"Không thành vấn đề. Đối , Mao Tiểu Lị nói nàng liền muốn khảo hạch, hy vọng ngươi có thể ở nàng khảo hạch trước trở về."

"Cần ta trở về cho nàng cố lên sao?" Trần Dương nhớ tới Mao Tiểu Lị cái kia hoạt bát thanh xuân nữ hài tử, đối phương tổng kêu chính mình ca, thân nhân cũng không tại bên người, thăng thụ như vậy chuyện trọng yếu cần phải có người tại bên người cố lên cổ động cũng bình thường.

"Không là." Trương Cầu Đạo: "Mao Tiểu Lị chỉ là muốn cùng ngươi đồng thời khảo hạch thăng thụ thiên sư, nếu ngươi thất bại, tâm lý của nàng chênh lệch liền sẽ không quá đại."

Trần Dương: ". . ."

Không nói hai lời lôi kéo Độ Sóc bước đi, này đàn làm người ta thất vọng đồng sự không có gì nhưng đáng giá lưu luyến . Độ Sóc bát bát Trần Dương tóc, nói rằng: "Tóc có chút trường, đi cắt một chút đi."

Trần Dương: "Cũng hảo. Hai tháng không cắt . Ngươi cũng đi sao?"

"Không cắt."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, không có khuyên can. Hắn cho tới bây giờ không gặp Độ Sóc cắt quá mức phát, tóc chiều dài giống như cũng vẫn luôn duy trì nguyên dạng, đại khái là quỷ hồn sinh trưởng đều đình chỉ đi.

Độ Sóc khóe môi vi câu: "Ngươi thăng thụ thiên sư công việc không cần chuẩn bị ?"

"Không cần. Ta đều chuẩn bị tốt ." Trần Dương phất phất tay: "Thăng thụ Minh uy lục là có thể, tứ phẩm. Áp quá Mao Tiểu Lị ngũ phẩm, nhìn nàng còn dám tại trên người của ta làm cho phẳng hành!"

Độ Sóc ánh mắt sâu thẳm: "Kế tiếp đều không có việc gì?"

"Có việc." Trần Dương xuất ra chính mình tỉ mỉ chế tác du lịch công lược: "Ta đều chuẩn bị tốt , ba ngày thời gian đầy đủ đem cảnh điểm nhìn một lần."

"Cưỡi ngựa xem hoa."

"Nhìn xem là đến nơi." Trần Dương cũng không biết là cưỡi ngựa xem hoa mất thể diện: "Trọng điểm là ăn. Ngươi thích ăn lạt, tin tưởng ta, nơi này chính là ngươi thiên đường."

Độ Sóc gật đầu: "Ta biết ."

Trần Dương chuyên chú với du lịch công lược, không có phát hiện Độ Sóc trả lời thời điểm ẩn dấu cái gì tâm tư. Muốn là nghiêm túc nghe Độ Sóc ngữ khí, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không du lịch cũng chỉ muốn thu thập hành lý hồi phân cục, cho dù là trở về khảo hạch cũng không thành vấn đề.

Trở lại cổ hương cổ sắc lão phòng ở, ba vị quan chủ cùng với Khấu Tuyên Linh đều trở về, đang ngồi ở đình viện trên ghế đá, vây quanh thạch cái bàn đàm thiên nói giỡn. Quay đầu nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ, liền lên tiếng kêu gọi. Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi qua, cũng ngồi xuống.

Mạnh Phú đảo cấp hai người các một ly nùng trà, sau đó nói rằng: "Pháp hội đến tiếp sau công việc đều giao cho Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tại Q thành người phụ trách, Long Đao Cương quỷ môn quan cũng đóng lại. Sau này sẽ không lại ngoài ý tử vong sự cố, chính là gần hai năm âm khí, oán khí sẽ không tán. Người đi đường ít đi chỗ đó trong không dễ dàng sinh bệnh, chúng ta đã hướng địa phương cảnh cục thuyết minh tình huống."

Trần Dương rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt nùng trà, nghe nói nùng trà thực khổ. Hắn liếc mắt Độ Sóc, người sau nâng chung trà lên uống khẩu, xem ra rất vừa lòng. Độ Sóc yêu uống trà, hắn vừa lòng kia đã nói lên trà thực khổ.

"Trần đạo hữu?"

Trần Dương mãnh liệt hoàn hồn, nói rằng: "Bảo ta Trần Dương thì tốt rồi."

Mạnh Phú cười cười, nói rằng: "Long Đao Cương sự kiện trung, nhiều mệt ngươi cùng trương tiểu đạo hữu phát hiện đúng lúc. Lúc này mới miễn với đất nước gia số phận bị hao tổn."

Trần Dương vội vàng xua tay: "Chủ yếu vẫn là nhiều mệt ba vị quan chủ cùng với chư vị thiên sư hiệp lực siêu độ Long Đao Cương oan hồn, đóng cửa quỷ môn quan." Không đề cập tới nửa câu công lao, lại càng không đề lúc ấy ngăn lại La Sát nữ cứu Mạnh Phú một chuyện.

Một là Trần Dương cảm thấy tại đây thứ sự kiện trung, hắn nhiều nhất bất quá là cái ống loa. Toàn bộ hành trình ở bên xem, mà ngay cả siêu độ pháp hội đều không có tham gia. Thứ hai không đề cập tới cùng cứu Mạnh Phú, là bởi vì siêu độ cô hồn dã quỷ đều không phải là chuyện dễ, vừa muốn hao tâm tổn sức cố sức, lại muốn thỉnh thần tiến đến pháp hội. Nếu không cũng không tới phiên hắn đến ngăn lại La Sát nữ cứu Mạnh Phú, chỉ sợ Mạnh Phú cùng Dịch Duy hai người hợp tác có thể đối phó La Sát nữ.

Mạnh Phú: "Ta đã đem sở hữu sự tình viết rõ đăng báo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, bọn họ sẽ căn cứ các ngươi chuyện đã làm đánh giá công đức. Y ngươi đạo hạnh, thăng thụ Ngũ lôi lục cũng giàu có dư dật. Chính là thiên sư thăng thụ có này nghiêm khắc quy định, không thể quá mức ngoại lệ. Ngươi trước đây không có tiếp thu quá thụ lục, vốn là yêu cầu trước thụ lục lại thăng thụ, lần này đặc biệt tấn chức. Nhưng nhiều nhất chỉ có thể đặc biệt thăng thụ đến Minh uy lục tứ phẩm, không tất khảo giáo Đô công lục."

Thay lời khác nói, Trần Dương trực tiếp lược qua Đô công lục lục, thất phẩm thiên sư thăng thụ khảo giáo, có thể trực tiếp khảo giáo Minh uy lục, lại căn cứ tình huống bầu thành ngũ phẩm hoặc tứ phẩm.

Miễn với ngâm nga Đô công Kinh Lục Trần Dương ánh mắt một chút liền sáng lên: "Trần Dương tạ quá Mạnh quan chủ."

Mạnh Phú gật gật đầu, có chút vui mừng. Thiên sư giới có thể lại nhìn thấy Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, vẫn là khó được tấm lòng son, cũng là thiên sư giới may mắn. Hắn nói rằng: "Hảo hảo ôn tập yêu cầu khảo giáo Kinh Lục, nếu cần ta chờ, cũng nhưng vì ngươi khảo giáo."

Trần Dương tạ quá đối phương: "Vẫn là chờ trở lại phân cục lại khảo."

Mạnh Phú liền không nói thêm nữa, nâng chung trà lên ý bảo Trần Dương uống trà. Trần Dương lại liếc mắt Độ Sóc, người sau bất vi sở động. Hắn chỉ có thể nâng chung trà lên uống khẩu, nùng trà mặc dù ngọt lành mùi thơm ngát, nhưng nhập khẩu khi cay đắng vẫn là thiếu chút nữa làm Trần Dương nhăn lại mặt.

Đặt chén trà xuống, tay trái bị Độ Sóc bàn tay to bao trùm. Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, Độ Sóc tay liền rời đi. Mà chính mình trong lòng bàn tay thì nhiều một viên đã lột khai kẹo sữa.

Trần Dương đem kẹo sữa trộm nhét vào miệng, giống ăn vụng sóc nhỏ, mặt mày hớn hở.

Mạnh Phú cùng Dịch Duy đứng lên nói rằng: "Chúng ta trở về phòng bổ giác, tuổi già , nhịn không được đêm." Tô Lí cũng đi theo đứng lên, cảm thấy chính mình thức đêm làn da cũng sẽ biến kém, đến nhanh đi về bổ thủy.

Bởi vậy ba người nhất tề rời đi, lúc này tại chỗ còn thừa lại Trần Dương, Độ Sóc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh ba người.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Tào thiên sư tìm được."

"Bị bắt đến ?"

"Không là. Tìm được chính là hắn thi thể, liền chôn ở Long Đao Cương dưới nền đất hạ trong quan tài. La Sát nữ sở dĩ trước thời gian xuất thế, là bởi vì Tào thiên sư thừa dịp chúng ta đều không chú ý thời điểm giết người, đem thi thể cùng máu tươi quán mãn bát đủ quan tài, nhưng mình cũng bị ác quỷ giết chết, chết ở trong quan tài, thành thứ tám cái trấn thi quan."

Trần Dương: "Nên."

Khấu Tuyên Linh do dự hồi lâu, hỏi: "Các ngươi phân cục. . . Thật sự đều là ngươi xuống bếp sao?"

Trần Dương trầm mặc một lúc lâu, trả lời: "Là." Thần sắc thản nhiên chân thành, không có chút nào giả bộ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ."Ta về phòng trước cung phụng tổ sư gia, đi trước." Nói xong liền vội vội vàng rời đi, giống như tổ sư gia thiếu hắn một nén nhang dường như.

Nhìn theo Khấu Tuyên Linh rời đi, Trần Dương hắc hắc cười: "Độ ca, ngươi muốn tổn thất một cái cấp dưới, mà ta phân cục muốn tuyển nhận đến tân thuộc hạ."

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương cổ, đem hắn kéo trở về phòng. Đóng cửa lại, buông xuống vali. Bày ra Tĩnh Âm Chú, Trần Dương cả ngày không ra khỏi phòng môn. Giữa trưa ngày thứ hai bị kéo đến phơi nắng, còn tựa vào Độ Sóc trên vai, mí mắt đều không mở ra được.

Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Không phải nói muốn du lịch?"

Trần Dương liên cắn Độ Sóc đều không khí lực, ngày hôm qua nháo đến quá muộn. Càng về sau, hắn bị làm cho ngoan , nhãn lệ uông uông mắng Độ Sóc, tự giác còn rất ngoan độc. Tuy rằng mắng xong sau đó, Độ Sóc càng hưng phấn, đem hắn khi dễ đến ác hơn. Hôm nay ngủ thẳng giữa trưa, nếu không Độ Sóc đem hắn kéo đến, còn có thể ngủ tiếp một buổi chiều.

Xoay quá thân, không cùng Độ Sóc nói chuyện. Mặt chôn ở trên bả vai hắn, từ từ nhắm hai mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Lúc này bọn họ tại cổ trấn trên một cái khách sạn trong, Q thành cổ trấn đều rất nhiều, trước mắt cổ trấn lại là quốc gia 4A cấp du lịch mà. Hiện tại tuy rằng không là du lịch mùa thịnh vượng, nhưng ở trên đường vẫn như cũ là người đến người đi.

Cổ trấn ngã tư đường hai bên là cổ hương cổ sắc lâu vũ, con đường phô tảng đá. Trần Dương bọn họ tại khách điếm lầu hai, cúi đầu xem qua đi, đảo có thể đem chỉnh điều phố đều lãm đập vào mắt trong.

"Không nói?"

Trần Dương buồn thanh hờn dỗi: "Ngươi tại sao có thể khi dễ ta?"

"Không tính khi dễ, ta đó là thương ngươi, yêu ngươi." Độ Sóc cắn Trần Dương lỗ tai.

Trần Dương: "Ta nghĩ du lịch, muốn ăn đặc sắc mỹ thực."

"Chúng ta không là đang tại du lãm Q thành cảnh sắc sao?" Độ Sóc bưng lên tiểu mặt, kẹp khởi mì sợi đưa tới Trần Dương miệng: "Q thành đặc sắc tiểu mặt."

Trần Dương: "Đinh điểm lạt đều không có, còn gọi đặc sắc?"

Độ Sóc nghĩa chính ngôn từ: "Ngoan, hai ngày nữa lại ăn lạt."

"Ta nghĩ hồi phân cục khảo hạch." Rầu rĩ nói ra những lời này, cho hả giận giống nhau một ngụm cắn nấu mì sợi, nhai vài hớp phát hiện mì sợi kình đạo túc lại ngon miệng, rất tốt ăn. Vì thế lại hút lưu vài hớp, lại vẫn là không nghĩ động, tê liệt giống nhau sai sử Độ Sóc: "Muốn uống thang."

"Uống đi." Độ Sóc uy hắn ăn canh: "Không tiếp tục ở lại Q thành du lịch, cũng không tưởng nếm biến Q thành mỹ thực ?"

"Không nghĩ. Ta hiện tại chỉ tưởng thăng thụ thiên sư."

"Hảo đi." Độ Sóc có chút tiếc nuối, hắn cảm thấy tiểu thê tử càng ngày càng đáng yêu . Nhất là trên giường thời điểm, bị làm cho ngoan , mềm mềm mắng chửi người, mang theo khóc nức nở. Thật sự là đặc biệt đáng yêu."Khảo hạch hoàn, lại đi du lịch."

Trần Dương cảnh giác: "Ta từ bỏ."

Độ Sóc nhẹ giọng cười: "Lúc này không nháo ngươi, thật sự du lịch."

"Thật sự?"

"Ân. Nếu ngươi khảo hạch thông qua, thành công thăng thụ vi thiên sư. Chúng ta liền đi du lịch, không nháo ngươi."

"Ngươi theo giúp ta?"

"Cùng ngươi."

Trần Dương một chút liền cười , mồm to uống xong canh suông, sau đó đem mặt chôn vào Độ Sóc bả vai lăn một vòng, hì hì cười một trận."Nửa tháng bảy càng ngày càng gần, ngươi cũng càng ngày càng vội, theo giúp ta không tốt lắm đâu."

"Ngươi đi đâu vậy lữ hành, ta liền thân thỉnh đến ngươi lữ hành kia khối khu vực quản lý. Vẫn có thể cùng ngươi."

"Độ ca, ngươi tốt nhất ."

Độ Sóc khóe môi gợi lên, trong mắt tất cả đều là ý cười. Hắn Dương Dương thật sự đáng yêu, rõ ràng tại sinh hờn dỗi, lại bởi vì hắn nói bồi hắn du lịch mà tự cố tự vui vẻ hảo một trận. Đem hắn sở hữu làm chuyện xấu đều xóa bỏ, biến thành trong lòng hắn người tốt nhất.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ngửa đầu nhìn lầu hai cửa sổ chỗ hai người, gọi lại Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đó là Độ cục cùng Trần Dương sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo ngẩng đầu, nhìn một giây cảm thán nói: "Độ cục cùng Trần cục tình cảm thật hảo, thân như huynh đệ." Nói xong, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thân như huynh đệ, đúng không?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh có một cái chớp mắt mộng bức, không hiểu Trương Cầu Đạo vì cái gì cường điệu 'Thân như huynh đệ' . Hắn nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy hoàn hảo đi, không có thân mật đến huynh đệ trình độ, cũng chính là tương đối tốt bằng hữu quan hệ."

Nói xong, hắn liền phát hiện Trương Cầu Đạo dùng một loại ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái nhìn hắn, hơi cảm thán. Hắn cũng không biết cái loại này ánh mắt tên là: 'Có một cái vũ trụ sắt thép thẳng nam, đại gia mau đến xem.'

"Chúng ta đi lên cùng Độ cục bọn họ lên tiếng kêu gọi đi."

"Không đi."

"Ta đây chính mình đi lên."

"A, ngươi muốn gặp đến sinh khí Độ cục?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc vài giây, thu hồi bước ra chân, đi theo Trương Cầu Đạo đồng thời rời đi. Cũng ý đồ hướng hắn giải thích: "Độ cục là thần tượng của ta, ta thực sùng bái hắn. Thiên sư giới không có nhân ảnh hắn, còn trẻ như vậy liền trở thành Thượng thanh thiên sư, còn thực thần bí. Hắn là thần tượng của ta, mục tiêu, ta đối hắn thực kính sợ."

"Đi . Ta biết ngươi không là túng."

"Ngươi có thể hiểu được thật hảo."

Trương Cầu Đạo rời đi con đường này đạo thời điểm hướng Trần Dương sở tại phương hướng liếc mắt, trong lòng yên lặng nói rằng: Ta cũng có thể đến giúp nơi này, hảo hảo hưởng thụ hai người thế giới đi.

Trương Cầu Đạo cảm thấy chính mình ẩn sâu công cùng danh.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc cũng liền thật sự tại cổ trấn trên đãi mãn ba ngày, tuy rằng ba ngày đều không đi ra quá cổ trấn phạm vi. Trong đó có một ngày bán thời điểm vẫn còn là trên giường vượt qua, ăn đặc sắc mỹ thực tất cả đều không thêm lạt.

Trừ cái này ra, sinh hoạt tổng thể vẫn là tính phúc .

Hà Thiên Na cùng Cao Thiên Lượng còn ở lại cổ trấn trên quay phim, Trần Dương lưu lại Mao Tiểu Lị khoái đưa tới một hòm bùa cho bọn hắn, lại dặn dò tiểu anh linh cung cấp nuôi dưỡng một ít chú ý hạng mục công việc.

Hai người ghi nhớ dặn dò, đưa bọn họ đến sân bay. Lên phi cơ thời điểm, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Trần Dương di động phân biệt truyền đến tiền khoản đến trướng tin tức. Liếc nhau, tất cả đều cười rộ lên.

Lúc này bọn họ hào phóng mua xuống khoang hạng nhất vé máy bay, hưởng thụ khoang hạng nhất phục vụ. Đồng hành còn có Khấu Tuyên Linh. Về phần Độ Sóc, ngược lại là không cùng bọn họ đồng thời.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Độ cục không có đồng thời?"

Trần Dương thuận miệng đáp: "Hắn vội. Thường xuyên biến mất không thấy."

Lúc chiều bọn họ liền tới đạt đế đô, cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh phân biệt sau trở về đến phân cục. Mao Tiểu Lị vừa thấy hai người, lệ nóng doanh tròng bổ nhào vào Trần Dương trước mặt: "Trần ca, ngươi trở lại?"

"Như thế nào, làm sao vậy?" Trần Dương một bên hỏi một bên nhìn về phía chậm Du Du uống trà kiêm xem cuộc vui Mã Sơn Phong.

Mã Sơn Phong nhấp một ngụm trà, tiếu a a nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị khảo hạch, trừ bỏ thi viết, mặt khác đều thông qua."

"Nhanh như vậy liền khảo hạch?"

Mao Tiểu Lị thật mạnh gật đầu, nhớ lại một ngày trước sự tình, vẻ mặt hoảng hốt mà bi thương: "Quá đột nhiên. Bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, ta cái gì đều không có chuẩn bị tốt. Nếu lại cho hai ta thiên thời gian, ta nhất định có thể quá Minh uy lục. Ta đã bối hạ Minh uy lục Kinh Lục. . . Không sai biệt lắm , chỉ cần lại cho hai ta thiên thời gian, ta nhất định có thể bối hoàn."

Mã Sơn Phong sách nàng đài: "Cuộc thi trước một ngày nàng còn thức đêm nhìn anime, nghe nói là tân xuất anime."

Mao Tiểu Lị phẫn nộ: "Đó là bởi vì Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người đến đến rất đột nhiên! Bọn họ cư nhiên trước tiên đến."

"A, đó là bởi vì Mạnh quan chủ cố ý phân phó trước thay ngươi khảo hạch." Trương Cầu Đạo tăng thêm ngữ khí: "Cố ý chiếu cố."

Mao Tiểu Lị như tình thiên phích lịch: "Mạnh quan chủ. . . Là nhìn tại ba của ta trên mặt mũi sao?" Nàng thất hồn lạc phách lắc đầu: "Ta không là cái đi cửa sau người, ta có thể đi kháng nghị sao?"

Trần Dương bất đắc dĩ: "Ta trước khi đi không là còn phân phó ngươi nhất định muốn hảo hảo ôn tập sao? Ngươi cũng theo ta cam đoan, như thế nào trước tiên đánh bất ngờ ngươi lại không được ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị nhạ nhạ nói rằng: "Đây không phải là. . . Quá đột nhiên sao?"

Trần Dương thở dài: "Vậy bây giờ là quá không ?"

"Không. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội nói là sơ thí, lại cho ta một lần cơ hội. Chờ Trần ca hoàn thành trừ thi viết bộ phận khảo hạch, chúng ta có thể đồng thời thi viết."

Trần Dương: "Ta bởi vì Mạnh quan chủ, Dịch quan chủ cùng Tô quan chủ đề cử, cam đoan, có thể trực tiếp tham gia thi viết." Nói xong, hắn vỗ vỗ Mao Tiểu Lị bả vai: "Ngươi cố lên, chúng ta không thể đồng thời thi viết ."

Mao Tiểu Lị há to miệng nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo, người sau gật đầu: "Bảo trọng."

Trần Dương còn nói nói "Lần này nếu ta thi viết thành công, xin mời mọi người cùng nhau đi Thân thị du lịch. Tô quan chủ cũng nói sẽ tiếp đãi chúng ta." Không đợi Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy dựng lên, hắn còn nói thêm: "Tiểu Lị không thi đậu, liền không thể đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị lập tức uể oải, một giây sau tinh thần sung túc, sĩ khí tăng vọt: " ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ ôn tập, Trần ca, lưu một vị trí cho ta." Nói xong, hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang chạy tới gặm Kinh Lục .

Ở đây ba người bật cười, Mã Sơn Phong khoát tay nói rằng: "Ta liền không đi, cục trong cũng không thể không có một người."

Trần Dương: "Ta có thể cùng tổng cục thân xin phép kỳ. Cùng lắm thì tiếp cái Thân thị bên kia đan tử, mọi người cùng nhau đi."

"Người đã già, chạy chạy đi đi quá mệt mỏi. Các ngươi đi thôi, ta còn là ở lại cục trong trồng hoa, dưỡng nuôi cá liền đi."

Thấy thế, bọn họ cũng không bắt buộc.

Mã Sơn Phong nâng chén trà hồi phòng làm việc của mình, tại cửa sổ đứng một trận, không tự giác nở nụ cười.

Phân cục cũng bắt đầu náo nhiệt đi lên, nháo đến lão nhân gia ông ta cũng tinh thần đứng lên.

Trần Dương học tập năng lực cùng trí nhớ đều rất cường, chỉ cần có Độ Sóc hoa xuống dưới khảo hạch trọng điểm, lại lý giải trong đó chú ý, cõng lên đến không khó. Bởi vậy hắn thi viết thực nhẹ nhàng liền vượt qua, cùng ngày kết quả liền xuống dưới, tỏ vẻ hắn đã thăng thụ Minh uy lục tứ phẩm thiên sư.

Bất quá còn cần đăng báo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, đem danh sách ký lục tại hồ sơ thượng, tại ban phát điệp văn. Kế tiếp chính là thăng thụ nghi thức, mỗi cái giáo phái thăng thụ nghi thức mặc dù đều không giống, nhưng là không sai biệt nhiều. Đại để là chia làm hai cái phái thăng thụ nghi thức, một vi Chính Nhất Đạo, một khác thì vi Toàn Chân Đạo. Toàn Chân Đạo trừ thụ lục ở ngoài còn muốn thụ giới.

Bởi vì Chính Nhất Đạo thiên sư đều không phải là xuất gia, vẫn nhưng cưới vợ sinh con dính thức ăn mặn. Mà Toàn Chân Đạo thiên sư thì không thể cưới vợ sinh con, chỉ ăn chay. Bởi vậy trừ bỏ thụ lục ở ngoài còn cần thụ giới.

Này đó thăng thụ nghi thức phức tạp, tương đối phiền toái. Hơn nữa Trần Dương không có chính mình đạo quan cùng giáo phái, cũng không có sư phụ. Cho nên thăng thụ là một cái vấn đề. Hảo tại Mạnh Phú nghe nói việc này, xung phong nhận việc vi Trần Dương tổ chức thăng thụ nghi thức.

Bởi vì hắn là Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ, Hỏa thần miếu lại đúng lúc tại đế đô. Tổng thể mà nói tương đối đơn giản, bất quá thăng thụ yêu cầu chọn cái thời gian mới được. Bên kia, Thân thị Tử Dương cung giam viện Tô Lí nghe nói việc này, cũng tỏ vẻ nếu bọn họ đến Thân thị du lịch, có thể làm chủ vi hắn thăng thụ.

Trần Dương tỏ vẻ cảm tạ, cuối cùng tuyển định Mạnh Phú vì mình tổ chức thăng thụ. Bởi vì chọn lựa thời gian vừa mới là tại bọn họ du lịch sau khi trở về, cho nên liền tuyển tại Hỏa thần miếu.

Mao Tiểu Lị bị Trần Dương kích thích đến, đồng thời cũng muốn đi du lịch, cho nên tại dư lại vài ngày trong thời gian hăng hái ngâm nga lý giải Kinh Lục. Nàng vốn là thiên tư thông minh, vài ngày trong thời gian còn thật đem sở hữu Kinh Lục lý giải thông thấu. Trần Dương đám người hứng khởi khảo giáo nàng một phần, câu đều đáp đến đạo lý rõ ràng.

Vì thế đều yên tâm làm cho nàng đi thi viết, kết quả tự nhiên là đều đại vui mừng.

Sau khi trở về, Trần Dương đặc biệt mà làm một cái bàn đồ ăn chúc mừng, Mã Sơn Phong cũng hào phóng xuất ra chính mình trân quý rượu chúc mừng. Đang muốn ăn cơm thời điểm, Khấu Tuyên Linh đến gõ cửa, cọ nhất đốn sau lại tại phân cục ngủ một giấc, trụ hai ngày.

Nghe nói bọn họ muốn đi du lịch, cũng mặt dày mày dạn làm Trần Dương tính hắn một phần.

Trần Dương cự tuyệt: "Ngươi không phải chúng ta phân cục thành viên."

"Như thế nào không là?" Khấu Tuyên Linh lấy ra nhất trương điều khiển lệnh, mặt trên còn đắp tổng cục con dấu. Hắn vui sướng hài lòng nói: "Ta thân thỉnh thay đổi đến phân cục đến ."

Trần Dương sớm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng vẫn là cảm thấy cao hứng. Ngược lại là Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người, thần tình không dám tin.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chúng ta này nương sinh cha không dưỡng phân cục cư nhiên có người nguyện ý điều khiển lại đây, quả nhiên là đổi vận đạo sao?"

Trần Dương che mặt, như thế nào liền như vậy có thể bóc chính mình đoản đâu?

Bất quá nếu Khấu Tuyên Linh chuyển tới phân cục đến, đại gia tự nhiên là tỏ vẻ hoan nghênh. Phân cục trong cái thứ nhất tam phẩm Ngũ lôi thiên sư, về sau tiếp đơn đều không dễ dàng bị cự tuyệt.

Khi mọi người tỏ vẻ hoan nghênh thời điểm, Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Xuống bếp sao?"

Trần Dương: ". . . Hạ."

Thân là cục trưởng, vi giữ lại có năng lực cấp dưới, vi kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình trong vị kia không có nửa điểm tiền khái niệm, tiêu tiền còn đặc biệt đại âm ty trượng phu, xuống bếp liền xuống bếp.

Cơm chiều qua đi, đoàn người liền tụ ở trong sân thừa lương. Trên bàn bãi dưa và trái cây, câu được câu không nói chuyện phiếm. Trừ bỏ Mao Tiểu Lị tổng là nhất chợt cả kinh, mặt khác đều thực hảo.

"Nha!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh hảo tính tình hỏi nàng: "Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Trực tiếp." Mao Tiểu Lị cũng không ngẩng đầu lên trả lời.

"Cái gì trực tiếp?"

"Gần nhất thực hỏa Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thám hiểm trực tiếp."

Ở đây tất cả mọi người vẻ mặt mộng, nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị di động đột nhiên hắc bình, nàng nhụt chí reo lên: "Tại sao lại là tại nơi này liền hắc bình ? Ta nghĩ nhìn xem trong phòng rốt cuộc có cái gì vậy a!"

Trần Dương: "Ngươi là chơi trò chơi sao? Khủng bố trò chơi loại ?"

"Không phải rồi." Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Là một cái trực tiếp loại trò chơi. Ngay từ đầu là võng hữu trực tiếp thám hiểm Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, tại thời khắc mấu chốt đột nhiên hắc bình, truyền đến tiếng thét. Sau đó cái này trực tiếp người sẽ không có tin tức, có người báo võng cảnh, nói là chuyện ma quái, nghe đồn ồn ào huyên náo. Sau lại có tin tức nói ngay từ đầu thám hiểm cái kia võng hữu điên rồi, kêu 'Quỷ, có quỷ' các loại nói. Sau lại rất nhiều người trẻ tuổi liền đi theo chơi, rất kỳ quái, tiến vào Diệp gia trạch 444 hào cửa thang lầu thời điểm, đều sẽ đột nhiên hắc bình. Có đôi khi còn có thanh âm, có đôi khi không có. Tuy rằng sau lại đi người đều không có việc gì, nhưng Diệp gia trạch 444 hào quỷ dị khủng bố nghe đồn cũng truyền đi ra ngoài, rất nhiều người đều đi thám hiểm trực tiếp. Còn rất được hoan nghênh."

"Diệp gia trạch 444 hào? Ở nơi nào?"

"Thân thị." Mao Tiểu Lị trong mắt đột nhiên toát ra ánh sáng: "Trần ca, chúng ta cũng đi chơi đi."

"Phải có kính quỷ thần."

"Trần ca, ta suy đoán Diệp gia trạch 444 hào chính là một ít tiểu quỷ dọa người, đến nay đều không người tử vong. Không có việc gì nha, huống hồ chúng ta là thiên sư, đi thời điểm gặp được cô hồn dã quỷ còn có thể thuận đường siêu độ."

Trần Dương: "Muốn đi ngươi chính mình đi."

"Không thành vấn đề. Trần ca không phản đối liền hảo."

Trần Dương lắc đầu, trên mặt mang cười.

"Đối , Trần ca nhà ngươi vị kia cũng cùng đi sao?"

"Hắn tại Thân thị chờ ta."

"Oa, giỏi quá!" Mao Tiểu Lị cười nói: "Nhiều người như vậy đồng thời du lịch, hảo náo nhiệt a."

Tiểu cô nương hoạt bát hiếu động, thích nhất náo nhiệt. Bởi vậy cũng phá lệ chờ mong lần này du lịch.

Chương 29: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 02

Thân thị là hoa quốc nhất tuyến thành thị, phồn hoa trình độ có thể so với thủ đô. Đương bọn hắn tới Thân thị sân bay đi ra khi, biết được Tử Dương cung giam viện Tô Lí đã phái chính mình đại đệ tử tới đón bọn họ.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nghe nói Tử Dương cung tại Thân thị hương khói cường thịnh, nhận được nữ tín đồ kính yêu, Tô giam viện một mặt khó cầu."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"

"Tô giam viện sẽ phái cái gì xe tới đón chúng ta?" Mao Tiểu Lị lôi kéo vali chạy ở phía trước nhất, lui về đi đường: "Các ngươi cũng không tốt kỳ sao?"

Tọa quá mức chờ khoang thấy quá cảnh đời · Trương Cầu Đạo: "SUV."

"Siêu xe." Thấy quá cảnh đời Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta có ba người, Tô giam viện phái ra nàng đại đệ tử tới đón chúng ta, khẳng định không thể thua rụng mặt mũi. Tử Dương cung tại Thân thị hương khói không tệ, mua lượng siêu xe tiền vẫn là trở ra khởi ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghi hoặc: "Này cùng mặt mũi có cái gì quan hệ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không hiểu đi."

"Biệt thừa nước đục thả câu, nhanh chóng nói." Mao Tiểu Lị nhất không kiên nhẫn người khác thừa nước đục thả câu, tổng yếu thúc thượng vài câu.

"Hai cái đạo phái chi gian, tại mỗ ta phương diện, nhất là tiếp đãi một cái khác đạo phái khẳng định sẽ hạ túc công phu duy trì mặt ngoài vinh quang. Thua người không thua trận, trước kia ta lại tới Thân thị tiếp đan tử, cùng Thân thị Bạch Vân Quan thiên sư hợp tác. Các ngươi biết tiếp ta chính là cái gì xe sao?"

Mọi người lắc đầu. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bentley." Hắn giơ tay lên đến so thủ thế: "Số này, hơn một ngàn vạn."

Xôn xao!

Trần Dương ba người sợ hãi than, bọn họ tiếp một cái đan tử nhiều nhất cũng liền hơn một ngàn vạn. Bọn họ một chiếc xe liền hơn một ngàn vạn, rất hào.

"Này tính cái gì, " Khấu Tuyên Linh không thèm để ý phất tay: "Bạch Vân Quan người đến chúng ta đế đô tổng cục, chúng ta đều là hảo mấy lượng ngàn vạn siêu xe đồng thời. Lần tới ta lại đi, bọn họ siêu xe lại thay đổi cấp bậc. Ta và các ngươi giảng, cái này kêu là không thua trận. Thua, liền ném mặt mũi."

Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị hưng phấn nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Trần ca, hỏi một chút Tô giam viện phái tới cái gì xe?"

Trần Dương trấn định hướng bọn họ so thủ thế, ý bảo bọn họ an tĩnh. Sau đó hắn hỏi Tô giam viện: "Chúng ta có ba người, có thể hay không xe không đủ vị trí? Quản đủ a. . . Bảy tám cái người đến đều có vị trí tọa? A, hảo."

Đạo quá tạ lại hỏi Tô giam viện đại đệ tử đặc thù sau, Trần Dương cúp điện thoại, nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có bảy tám cái vị trí, là cái gì xe?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Lincoln lễ tân xe."

Ba người cũng biết Lincoln lễ tân xe là siêu xe trung siêu xe, vì thế đi ra sân bay thời điểm đặc biệt chờ mong. Nhìn đến có một cái cao gầy xinh đẹp nữ hài tử hướng bọn họ phất tay, bọn họ đi qua cho nhau giới thiệu.

Đến gần nhìn, phát hiện nữ hài tử càng vì xinh đẹp, thân cao khoái bắt kịp Trương Cầu Đạo . Xuyên cứng nhắc hài, đội kính râm. Hóa đồ trang sức trang nhã môi đỏ mọng, cả người có cỗ hiên ngang tư thế oai hùng. Nàng tự giới thiệu: "Tử Dương cung đại đệ tử Hồ Anh Nam."

"Đại Phúc phân cục cục trưởng Trần Dương." Trần Dương lại đem mặt sau ba người nhất nhất giới thiệu cho Hồ Anh Nam.

Hồ Anh Nam gật đầu: "Sư phụ để cho ta tới tiếp các ngươi đến Tử Dương cung phụ cận khách sạn, Tử Dương cung không tiếp đãi nam khách, bất quá xem trong có một cái tín đồ trong nhà khai khách sạn. Hoàn cảnh cũng không tệ lắm, các ngươi có thể ở."

Trần Dương nói lời cảm tạ. Phía sau Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị chờ mong đi theo Hồ Anh Nam đi, sau đó đoàn người nhìn đến một chiếc xe bus đứng ở trước mắt. Nhất tề dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm màu vàng mang điều hòa xe bus không nói lời nào.

Hồ Anh Nam quay đầu lại: "Các ngươi không được?"

". . ."

Trần Dương ba người nhất tề quay đầu nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh, siêu xe đâu?

Khấu Tuyên Linh giá trị quan đã bị thật lớn đánh sâu vào, hiện nay bị vây trọng tố trạng thái, vô pháp trả lời.

Ba người lên xe sau còn tại tại chỗ đợi một đoạn thời gian, bởi vì Hồ Anh Nam bao hạ chỉnh lưỡng xe bus đồng thời, còn mời chào khách hàng. Thẳng đến xe bus ngồi đầy, nàng mới để cho lái xe lái xe. Hồ Anh Nam quay đầu hướng ngồi ở cuối cùng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Sư phụ đã dạy chúng ta điều thứ nhất giáo lí, chính là mọi việc muốn tận dụng mọi thứ."

Trần Dương trầm mặc gật đầu, lần đầu nhìn thấy đem keo kiệt nói được như vậy thanh tân thoát tục.

Bởi vì chở khách mặt khác hành khách, cho nên nhiễu nhiều mấy cái lộ, tiêu phí thời gian cũng so trực tiếp lên tàu bus muốn lâu. Đối với này, lái xe ngược lại không có nửa câu oán hận, sau lại vừa hỏi mới biết được nguyên lai lái xe cùng với lái xe xe bus công ty đều từng thụ Tử Dương cung ân huệ. Hơn nữa chở khách hành khách sở kiếm lấy tiền, Hồ Anh Nam như cũ sẽ phân cho lái xe một nửa, một khác bán thì quyên góp đi ra.

Hồ Anh Nam nói: "Mọi việc tận dụng mọi thứ, luôn có đoạt được. Được đến cũng muốn tẫn này dùng, tẫn này có thể. Nhưng là không thể đem khẳng khái thành lập tại người khác thống khổ thượng, a, thay lời khác nói chính là biệt của người phúc ta."

Đến đây, Trần Dương đám người đối Hồ Anh Nam cùng với Tử Dương cung đều có ấn tượng tốt. Mao Tiểu Lị càng là thân thiết kêu Hồ Anh Nam vi Hồ tỷ, nàng ngược lại là nói ngọt, nhìn thấy thưởng thức sùng bái người chính là miệng đầy ca, tỷ.

Thân thị đạo quan rất nhiều, chủ yếu cũng phân là vi chính một cùng Toàn Chân hai đại đạo giáo. Tử Dương cung là Toàn Chân phái chủ yếu khôn từng đạo xem chi nhất, cái gọi là khôn đạo tức vi người thường đã nói đạo cô, nam vi càn, nữ vi khôn.

Vốn là bốn người đối với Tô giam viện nhắc tới hoàn cảnh cũng không tệ lắm khách sạn không có gì chờ mong, không ngờ đúng là vượt quá tưởng tượng của bọn họ. Đó là một nhà cho dù tại Thân thị cũng có chút nổi danh đặc sắc dân túc, đình viện ngoại trúc có thịt nướng đài.

Trần Dương đối bọn họ nói: "Buổi tối ăn thịt nướng, ta đến nướng. Các ngươi chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn."

Mao Tiểu Lị ba người là hưởng qua Trần Dương tay nghề , lúc này hoan hô. Trần Dương lại mời Hồ Anh Nam đồng thời tham gia thịt nướng tiệc tối, tạm dừng vài giây lại hỏi: "Hồ đạo hữu có thể ăn huân sao?"

Hồ Anh Nam: "Uống rượu cũng không có vấn đề gì. Ta chỉ là một cái quy y đệ tử, tại gia cư sĩ, không có thụ giới, không tất giới thức ăn mặn."

Toàn Chân Giáo mặc dù không giống Chính Nhất giáo hơn phân nửa vi tu tại gia, nhưng cưới vợ sinh con. Trên thực tế cũng chia xuất gia thụ giới đệ tử cùng tại gia cư sĩ, tại gia cư sĩ chỉ quy y đạo môn, không tất trụ miếu, nhưng tại gia tu hành. Bởi vậy như cũ có thể kết hôn sinh tử, không tất giới thức ăn mặn.

"Kia đi, buổi tối cùng lên tới."

Hồ Anh Nam gật đầu, sảng khoái đáp ứng cũng cho bọn hắn chỉ lộ chỗ nào có thể mua được tiện nghi thịt nướng thiết bị cùng mới mẻ ăn ngon nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Vừa mới giải quyết Mao Tiểu Lị ba người nan đề.

Sau đó mỗi người tìm khắp một gian phòng trụ xuống dưới, cất kỹ hành lý. Trần Dương lưu ở trong phòng chỉnh lý hành lý, hắn mang chính là một cái đại sự lý rương, bên trong chính mình và Độ Sóc quần áo cùng đồ dùng.

Độ Sóc căn cứ Trần Dương sở cấp tin tức tìm được này gian dân túc, đứng ở cửa nhà đang muốn bước đi đi vào, một đám người đột nhiên từ bên cạnh hắn vội vàng xuyên qua, khoái hắn một bước tiến vào dân túc.

Đám người kia thân xuyên màu xanh áo choàng, áo khoác màu đen áo gió, đỉnh đầu đâu mạo. Đem mình che đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, dấu diếm nửa điểm làn da. Thậm chí liên trên mặt đều đội cực đại mà quái dị màu vàng xanh nhạt mặt nạ, bọn họ như vậy quỷ dị giả dạng nhưng không có đưa tới người qua đường chút nào chú mục. Giống như bọn họ trời sinh chính là như thế giả dạng, chẳng có gì lạ, thập phần bình thường.

Độ Sóc đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn bọn họ một lúc lâu, cũng bước vào trong viện hướng phía Trần Dương gian phòng mà đi. Đám kia ăn mặc quái dị người đang theo dân túc lão bản nương đính nhà dưới gian, không có thương lượng giá tiền, vội vàng ném xuống tiền lấy đi cái chìa khóa liền rời đi. Trong đó rõ ràng là đầu lĩnh một cái đột nhiên quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc nguyên bản đứng vị trí, trong ánh mắt ẩn hàm kính sợ cùng nghi hoặc.

"Đại tiên sinh, ngài xem cái gì?"

"Không có gì." Người nọ quay đầu lại: "Đi thôi."

Bọn họ vừa đi, tựa như gió nhẹ thổi qua mặt hồ, chỉ nhẹ nhàng thổi nhíu mặt hồ rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình tĩnh, cơ hồ bất lưu nửa điểm dấu vết. Lão bản nương cúi đầu xem xét khoản, phát hiện nhiều ba cái gian phòng đính phòng ký lục, có chút kinh ngạc phát hiện mình không có về phương diện này ký ức. Nàng tra hôm nay trướng, tiền đối thượng . Vì thế yên lòng, nghĩ thầm rằng chờ một đi xuống xem một chút. Kết quả không một lát nữa, liền quên.

Độ Sóc xao gõ cửa, Trần Dương giữ cửa mở ra, thấy là Độ Sóc liền đem hắn kéo vào đến. Đóng cửa lại phía sau lôi kéo hắn vừa nói nói "Ngươi mau tới thử xem, ta xem trung nhất kiện áo, ra mua."

Trần Dương mở ra nhất kiện hắc T, trong tim chỗ là một cái màu trắng dây nhỏ trạng cá heo, cá heo hôn bộ tú hai cái tiểu chữ cái: Lo.

Áo phông thực xinh đẹp, tuyệt đối không là Độ Sóc sẽ xuyên kiểu dáng. Hắn thậm chí cũng không xuyên áo phông, cho dù là đại mùa hè cũng là trường y quần dài, có vẻ thực trầm ổn ăn diện. Trước kia Trần Dương cho hắn phùng quần áo thời điểm, đều làm thành đường trang kiểu dáng. Đi ra thấy quá cảnh đời, cho hắn chọn quần áo cũng thiên hướng về thành thục ổn trọng, giống loại này quá mức xinh đẹp quần áo, Độ Sóc là tuyệt đối sẽ không xuyên .

Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Trần Dương sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt tràn ngập chờ mong, đến bên miệng cự tuyệt liền biến thành : "Ta đi đổi."

Trần Dương đem áo phông đưa cho hắn, làm hắn đương trường đổi: "Đến trước ta tẩy qua, sẽ không bẩn."

Độ Sóc thay áo phông, thực vừa người. Trần Dương đối với hắn mặc quần áo số đo rất quen thuộc, sẽ không tính sai. Thay đổi áo tự nhiên muốn đổi quần, Trần Dương lại xách xuất điều quần đưa cho hắn đổi, Độ Sóc không biết phải nói lại cái gì. Trần Dương liền ôm Độ Sóc thắt lưng cầu xin vài câu, người sau lập tức thỏa hiệp.

Chờ Độ Sóc tất cả đều thay lúc tuổi còn trẻ thượng giả dạng sau, nhìn qua thật đúng là tuổi trẻ hảo mấy tuổi. Tuấn mỹ gương mặt cùng cao đại dáng người so chi đương hồng minh tinh cũng không kịp nhiều làm, tuy rằng uy nghiêm khí thế cũng không có giảm bớt nửa phần, nhưng tựa hồ càng thêm dẫn nhân chú mục .

Trần Dương vui sướng hài lòng ôm lấy quần áo cũng đi thay đổi một thân đi ra, xuyên áo phông, áo phông cùng Độ Sóc là cùng khoản. Chẳng qua là màu trắng, ngực chỗ là màu đen dây nhỏ cá heo, hôn bộ tú hai cái tiểu chữ cái: ve.

Độ Sóc đối hai người xuyên cùng khoản quần áo không phản ứng gì, thẳng đến hai người ra khỏi phòng môn gặp được Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn chằm chằm hai người áo nhìn sau khi cảm thán: "Tình lữ trang, hảo lãng mạn."

Trần Dương ngước mắt, đối thượng Độ Sóc mang cười chế nhạo ánh mắt: "Nguyên lai Dương Dương thúc ta thay quần áo, là muốn đồng thời xuyên tình lữ trang. Dương Dương mưu hoa đã bao lâu?"

"Không có mưu hoa, ta chính là nhìn đến, cảm thấy không tồi mới mua ."

"Chúng ta Dương Dương không có mưu hoa, chính là nhìn đến. . . Kia Dương Dương chỉ nhìn trung một bộ sao?"

". . . Không có rất nhiều, tứ ngũ bộ tả hữu. Mỗi ngày đổi một bộ, đương tắm rửa quần áo." Trần Dương nắm Độ Sóc cánh tay, rất có 'Muốn là không xuyên' liền một ngụm cắn đi xuống ý tứ: "Ngươi đến theo ta đồng thời xuyên, đi ra ngoài người khác liền cũng biết hai chúng ta là một đôi."

Cuối cùng câu nói kia, Độ Sóc rất vừa lòng, bất quá hắn vẫn là nhẹ cười nói: "Mấy ngày nay cùng ngươi xuyên, nhưng về sau biệt mua này đó xinh đẹp quần áo."

Trần Dương giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Biết ." Nội tâm cũng là oán thầm đến lúc đó lại nói, trên mặt đáp lời, nhìn trúng quần áo vẫn là muốn chiếu mua. Trước kia mua tuổi trẻ một chút quần áo cấp Độ Sóc, như thế nào hống cũng không chịu xuyên.

Nói là rất xinh đẹp! Nhất kiện màu nâu áo bành tô, kiểu dáng quy củ một cách máy móc cũng bởi vì nhiều vài cái trang sức túi áo khóa kéo, bị ghét bỏ xinh đẹp khó coi. Lão nam nhân đồ cổ, kiên quyết không chịu xuyên. Cuối cùng mua quần áo đều bắt tại trong nhà, một lần cũng không mặc quá. Quần áo nhan sắc vĩnh viễn hắc, bụi hai màu, ngẫu nhiên có thể nhìn đến màu trắng, kiểu dáng nhất định là nhất đơn giản vả lại đều phải ống tay áo.

Khó coi. Trần Dương mỗi lần nhìn thấy đều phải phun tào, cho dù Độ Sóc là một cái giá áo tử, xuyên cái gì đều quần áo đều xinh đẹp, trấn đến trụ. Hắn vẫn là ghét bỏ Độ Sóc mặc quần áo. Trong lòng âm thầm tính toán mặt khác, lần này du lịch vừa lúc có thể xuyên tình lữ trang, không xuyên liền cắn hắn!

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương sau cổ, cúi người hỏi: "Ánh mắt xoay chuyển nhanh như vậy, tính toán cái gì?"

"Đêm nay muốn thịt nướng dùng cái gì tương liêu." Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc trả lời.

Độ Sóc: "Tiểu hoạt đầu."

Hai người đi đến đình viện, đình viện thượng loại rất nhiều lục thực hoa hồng, rất có ý cảnh. Mà ở đình viện ở giữa thế thịt nướng đài, đến dừng chân người thấy có người tại chuẩn bị thịt nướng đồ vật liền có chút ý động, đi theo bạn già nương thương lượng thời điểm, lão bản nương báo cho bọn họ thịt nướng đài đã bị dự định. Vì thế chỉ có thể tiếc nuối buông tha.

Dự định người đúng là Trần Dương bọn họ, Khấu Tuyên Linh sớm đoán trước được sẽ có người nhìn trúng này khối thịt nướng đài, vì thế lôi kéo Hồ Anh Nam đi qua mượn thịt nướng đài. Nhìn tại Hồ Anh Nam cùng Tử Dương cung trên mặt mũi, lão bản nương đồng ý mượn thịt nướng đài, nhưng hết thảy công cụ đến chính bọn hắn chuẩn bị, hơn nữa không thể cháy hỏng đồ vật.

Làm hạ cam đoan sau, bọn họ mà bắt đầu mua thịt nướng khí cụ, gia vị liêu cùng thực vật. Điểm khởi lửa trại, hết thảy chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, sẽ chờ Trần Dương lại đây thịt nướng. Trương Cầu Đạo đang theo Hồ Anh Nam nói giỡn, nhìn lại hai người: "Tình lữ trang? Lãng mạn."

Hồ Anh Nam không giải, Trương Cầu Đạo giải thích: "Bọn họ là một đôi, kết hôn ."

Hồ Anh Nam hiểu ra, lạnh nhạt tiếp thu cũng tỏ vẻ hai người thực xứng đôi. Sau đó còn nói thêm: "Đợi lát nữa ta có cái đường muội, mang người bằng hữu lại đây, các ngươi để ý sao?"

Trần Dương: "Có thể. Nhiều người náo nhiệt."

Hồ Anh Nam mỉm cười, đem nguyên liệu nấu ăn sở tiêu phí tiền đều lãm đến trên người mình. Trần Dương cũng không cùng nàng khách khí, không chối từ. Tính cách sảng khoái, thực đối Hồ Anh Nam khẩu vị, rất nhanh đem Trần Dương trở thành bằng hữu đối đãi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh dọn một đống than đá lại đây, buông xuống đến sau nhìn đến Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người, sửng sốt một chút hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi y phục này mua đâu ?"

Trần Dương: "Ngươi muốn mua? Ngươi có biết đây là cái gì quần áo sao?"

"Đương nhiên không biết. Rất có ý tứ, vừa thấy chính là huynh đệ trang." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ: "Ta mua lại đưa trong tộc một đôi song sinh huynh đệ, bọn họ thường xuyên xuyên nhất dạng quần áo, nhất định thích."

Hồ Anh Nam thiếu chút nữa đem miệng đồ uống phun ra đến: "Hắn như thế nào?"

"Thẳng nam." Trương Cầu Đạo bình tĩnh giải thích: "Vừa mới chuyển tiến phân cục, còn không biết Trần ca đã kết hôn."

Thẳng nam loại này sinh vật mạch não vĩnh viễn cũng đều không hiểu. Hồ Anh Nam gật đầu tỏ vẻ lý giải, nhưng nhìn hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt đã thay đổi: "Thật sự là đáng yêu a."

Trương Cầu Đạo tay run lên một chút, cuối cùng không nói gì.

Trần Dương thoải mái đuổi Khấu Tuyên Linh, sau đó giới thiệu mặt khác huynh đệ trang, thân tử trang, hấp dẫn Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt. Miễn cho hắn thật sự mua xuống này bộ tình lữ trang ký trở về cấp người song sinh tử đương quà sinh nhật sau đó bị đánh tử.

Lửa trại nhiên đến không sai biệt lắm, Khấu Tuyên Linh giá thượng thịt nướng giá, Trần Dương liền ngồi ở trên băng ghế chậm Du Du thịt nướng, điều phối liêu cùng với xoát tương liêu từ từ. Độ Sóc thì ngồi ở Trần Dương bên người, thường thường thay hắn điểm cuối tương liêu, lật lật nướng xuyến. Còn lại mấy người mở vại bia vừa uống vừa đánh bài, Mao Tiểu Lị cũng muốn khai bia thời điểm, Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Vị thành niên không thể uống rượu."

Mao Tiểu Lị đã bị tước đoạt uống rượu quyền lợi, nàng ồn ào: "Ta thành niên . Ta năm nay đại một, ta thật thành niên ."

Trương Cầu Đạo sách nàng đài: "Tính tuổi mụ đi."

Tức giận đến Mao Tiểu Lị cuồng gặm đồ ăn vặt, bất quá Trần Dương rất nhanh liền nướng hảo một bàn nướng xuyến, ngăn chặn vài người miệng. Trần Dương lặng lẽ lưu lại một bàn, cấp Độ Sóc ăn. Độ Sóc bên cạnh phóng một vại bia, hắn mở sau đó uống một ngụm liền hưng trí thiếu thiếu để ở một bên không cử động nữa. Cầm lấy nướng thông đồng thường đều cắn một cái liền toàn đút cho Trần Dương, chính là hai người rúc vào đồng thời, thỉnh thoảng nói chút lặng lẽ nói, lại cũng ngọt đến ê răng.

Thịt nướng tiến hành không đến một nửa, Hồ Anh Nam đường muội liền dẫn theo nàng bằng hữu lại đây. Hai cái nữ hài tử đều là đại nhị học sinh, lá gan thực đại, tính cách hướng ngoại, rất nhanh cùng người ở chỗ này đều hoà mình. Hơn nữa cùng Mao Tiểu Lị líu ríu tán gẫu khởi bát quái, giống tìm được quân đồng minh.

Đương các nàng nghe được Mao Tiểu Lị đề cập Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trực tiếp khi không hẹn mà cùng cười ngốc, Mao Tiểu Lị không rõ lí do. Trong đó một nữ hài tử gọi Dương Tiêu, là Hồ Anh Nam đường muội Hồ Tương đại học bằng hữu. Dương Tiêu cười đến thắt lưng đều thẳng không đứng dậy: "Ngươi thật tin? Ha ha. . . Giả !"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Giả ?"

Hồ Tương thấy Dương Tiêu cười đến không có biện pháp giải thích, liền chính mình thay nàng giải thích: "Đương nhiên đều là giả . Cái gì quỷ dị tiếng thét, đột nhiên hắc bình đều là nàng cùng đoàn đội thành viên nháo đi ra , mục đích là vi bài trừ mê tín."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Còn lại người cũng bị các nàng nói chuyện phiếm nội dung hấp dẫn lại đây.

Hồ Tương nói rằng: "Dương Tiêu tại đại học tổ một cái xã đoàn, gọi thần quái học xã. Kỳ thật không là cái gì nghiên cứu thần quái xã đoàn, mà là bài trừ mê tín xã đoàn. Các nàng chuyên môn đến các loại truyền thuyết chuyện ma quái hoặc là bà cốt địa phương khảo sát, quay phim hạ cái gọi là chuyện ma quái nghe đồn sau đó lại cởi bỏ câu đố. Hết thảy đều là khoa học, trên cái thế giới này không có quỷ. Đều là hù người ."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nói trên cái thế giới này không có quỷ , rất tuyệt đối. Có lẽ ngươi chính là không có gặp được."

Dương Tiêu: "Ta chỉ biết lớn như vậy, không chỉ ta không gặp được, người bên cạnh cũng không gặp được. Chỉ có nghe nhầm đồn bậy, ta chạy nhiều như vậy nghe đồn khủng bố địa phương, đi qua rất nhiều quỷ trạch, đều không gặp được quỷ. Nghe đồn từ sáng tới tối truyền ra khủng bố thanh âm , chính là tiếng gió. Nghe nói có quỷ ảnh, trên thực tế chính là trùng hợp hình chiếu. Trên đời này, không có quỷ ."

Trần Dương mấy người cũng không lại cùng Dương Tiêu rối rắm trên đời có hay không quỷ, tổng sẽ có người không tin quỷ. Không có tất yếu mạnh mẽ thuyết phục đối phương, vì thế Mao Tiểu Lị thúc giục nàng nói một chút Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trực tiếp sự tình.

"Kỳ thật Thân thị vẫn luôn có Diệp gia trạch 444 hào truyền thuyết, mỗi cái thành thị đều có chỗ vị thập đại quái nói, khủng bố dân gian nghe đồn. Diệp gia trạch chính là Thân thị thập đại quái nói chi nhất, trước không là có người đi vào trực tiếp, cuối cùng điên rồi nghe đồn sao? Tại trên mạng nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo, chúng ta kết luận đây là người vi. Vì thế dẫn theo hiệp hội thành viên cùng đi trực tiếp thám hiểm quỷ ốc, mỗi lần đều tại cửa thang lầu hắc bình đúng không? Kia chỉ là bởi vì internet không hảo, có đôi khi sẽ trực tiếp đoạn rụng. Về phần đáng sợ tiếng thét, kia đều là chúng ta cố ý hô lên tới. Sự tình gì đều không có, càng không có nhìn thấy quỷ."

Dương Tiêu nói xong, mời Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta xem ngươi đối Diệp gia trạch rất có ý tứ, đêm mai thượng chúng ta còn phải lại đi một lần, lần này trực tiếp vạch trần đáp án. Ngươi muốn hay không theo chúng ta cùng đi?"

Mao Tiểu Lị vui vẻ đồng ý.

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, thấp giọng hỏi Độ Sóc: "Ngươi nghe qua Thân thị Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Nghe qua."

"Có cái gì nghe đồn, nói nghe một chút."

"Vài thập niên trước, một nhà tứ khẩu ở tại bên trong, nửa đêm thời điểm bị giết. Tìm không thấy thi thể, cả phòng đều là huyết. Vết máu tẩy trừ không rụng. Trở thành án chưa giải quyết. Diệp gia trạch 444 hào nhất thời nghe đồn hung ốc, không người dám vào ở. Hai mươi năm sau, Diệp gia trạch 444 hào phủ định trùng kiến, lại có một nhà ba người vào ở, cũng tại nửa đêm bị giết, mãn ốc huyết, thi thể lại không cánh mà bay. Nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo, địa phương chính phủ đem sự tình áp chế đi, không chuẩn thuê phòng ở. Lại mười năm sau, kia phiến khu bị trùng kiến thành một cái tân khu, trụ tiến rất nhiều người. Đồng dạng, thảm án lần thứ hai phát sinh, thi thể không cánh mà bay. Về Diệp gia trạch 444 hào nghe đồn sẽ thấy cũng áp không đi xuống, trở thành chân chính hung ốc."

"Như vậy tà? Không có thỉnh thiên sư trừ tà sao?"

Hồ Anh Nam đi tới, ngồi ở bọn họ bên người chờ nướng xuyến, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Thỉnh Bạch Vân Quan cùng Tử Dương cung thiên sư, lại chỉ có thể phong bế phòng ở, không cho vào ở."

"Như thế nào?"

Hồ Anh Nam lắc đầu, chỉ nói một chữ: "Tà."

Tà, mà không phải hung.

Thay lời khác nói, khả năng Bạch Vân Quan cùng Tử Dương cung thiên sư tìm khắp không đến nguyên do, cho nên nói là tà.

"Đừng nói thi thể, linh hồn tìm khắp không đến." Hồ Anh Nam cầm lấy nướng xuyến vừa ăn vừa nói: "Nghe nói cả phòng huyết, pháp y giám định phải là hảo vài người bị tách rời chảy ra huyết lượng. Đáng tiếc chính là tìm không thấy thi thể. Các ngươi biết sao? Bị giết người có báo nguy, mỗi lần đều là nửa đêm báo nguy, cảnh sát vội vàng đuổi đi qua, nhanh nhất là một giờ. Một giờ, làm như thế nào đến thanh trừ hảo vài người thi thể? Hơn nữa Diệp gia trạch chung quanh đều trụ người, theo lý mà nói, bị chém giết người đều sẽ thê thảm kêu cứu, nhưng hỏi qua ở tại phụ cận người, tất cả đều nửa điểm thanh âm cũng không nghe đến, ngủ tử đi qua."

Nghe đến mấy cái này miêu tả, Trần Dương cũng hiểu được tà.

Hồ Anh Nam lại cầm lấy một chuỗi nướng xuyến, uống khẩu bia: "Không ngừng. Diệp gia trạch 444 hào tổng cộng tân trang ba lượt, mỗi một lần tại tử nhân sau đó đều có thể tại trong nhà tìm được một khối biển số nhà, mặt trên liền viết: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào. Dần dà, không ai dám ở tại nơi đó, Diệp gia trạch 444 hào hung ốc thanh danh liền truyền ra."

"Thật tà tính." Trần Dương kết luận: "Như vậy tà tính phòng ở, ngươi yên tâm ngươi đường muội đi?"

Hồ Anh Nam: "Lo lắng. Cho nên ta phải cùng đi." Nàng lắc đầu cười khổ: "Này đàn tuổi còn trẻ a, thật sự là không sợ thiên địa, không sợ quỷ thần."

Trần Dương thấy thế, liền lấy một bàn nướng xuyến cho nàng cho rằng an ủi. Hồ Anh Nam sắc mặt không thay đổi nói lời cảm tạ, sau đó bưng lên nướng xuyến trốn được một bên toàn ăn. Trần Dương nháy mắt cảm thấy chính mình bị lừa.

"Như vậy tà tính phòng ở, các ngươi địa phủ, Phong Đô không quản?"

"Bỏ qua."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Âm ty quỷ sai không rãnh rỗi như vậy, cũng không phải là mọi chuyện cũng biết. Diệp gia trạch đối với phổ thông quỷ sai mà nói, không dễ làm. Với quỷ đế mà nói, không có ý nghĩa. Cho nên bỏ qua."

"Ngươi cũng không quản?"

"Ân." Độ Sóc dừng một chút, vẫn là nói rằng: "Dương gian sự, bỏ qua."

Trần Dương nướng xuyến động tác đình trệ, như có điều suy nghĩ.

Vốn là cho rằng chuyện này cùng bọn họ không quan hệ, ai ngờ ngày hôm sau Hồ Anh Nam liền thần tình ngưng trọng lại đây cùng bọn họ nói rằng: "Đã xảy ra chuyện."

Mấy người ngồi ở Hồ Anh Nam trước mặt, đều có chút còn buồn ngủ. Nghe vậy lập tức giữ vững tinh thần hỏi ý kiến đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Hồ Anh Nam nói rằng: "Dương Tiêu cái kia hiệp hội một cái thành viên bị phát hiện chết ở trong nhà, quỳ che mặt đối cửa sổ, hai con mắt bị cọc gỗ đinh đi vào, cọc gỗ xuyên qua não muôi mà chết."

Chương 30: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 03

Trần Dương: "Người là tối hôm qua thượng tử ?"

"Là." Hồ Anh Nam gật đầu nói rằng: "Tối hôm qua hắn báo đáp cảnh , nghe miêu tả là cầu cứu, miệng kêu có quỷ. Kỳ quái chính là trong nhà người tại, lại nửa điểm thanh âm cũng không nghe đến."

"Hắn là cùng Dương Tiêu cùng đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thám hiểm trực tiếp cái kia?"

Hồ Anh Nam thở dài: "Đi qua hai lần. Nhưng ta không xác định hắn rốt cuộc là không là tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào gây ra sự, bị quấn lên. Dù sao hắn là chết ở nhà mình trong, lúc trước tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào cũng không gặp gỡ cái gì việc lạ. Ngươi cũng biết, xác chết không thể rời đi chính mình tử vong địa phương."

Cái gọi là xác chết không thể rời đi chính mình tử vong địa phương, liền nói quỷ hồn trừ phi thông qua nào đó môi giới, nếu không không thể rời đi chính mình xác chết nơi. Người chết tử vong là tại nhà mình trong, rời xa Diệp gia trạch 444 hào. Theo lý mà nói, hẳn không phải là bởi vì Diệp gia trạch 444 hào.

Trần Dương tư cùng Độ Sóc nói qua không quản dương gian sự, hay là Diệp gia trạch 444 hào cùng tai hoạ quỷ quái không quan hệ, mà là người vi? Nhưng cọc gỗ nhìn chăm chú nhập người mắt, đêm khuya xông vào giết người lại nửa điểm động tĩnh đều không có cũng không giống người vi.

"Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội không có đi xem xét?"

"Dù sao sự tình chưa trong sáng, không xác định là người vi vẫn là quỷ quái tai hoạ sở vi. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cũng không có biện pháp nhúng tay, chính là làm Tử Dương cung cùng Bạch Vân Quan điều tra việc này. Tử Dương cung bên này từ ta tiếp nhận, Bạch Vân Quan bên kia lại là cùng cảnh sát hợp tác."

Thiên sư cùng cảnh sát hợp tác? Trần Dương cảm thấy có chút ý tứ. Có lẽ là nhìn ra nghi ngờ của hắn, Hồ Anh Nam nói rằng: "Bạch Vân Quan có một cái thiên phú thật tốt tại gia cư sĩ, đương đến hình cảnh đại đội."

Bạch Vân Quan cùng Tử Dương cung nhất dạng đều là Toàn Chân Đạo phái.

"Ngươi tiếp nhận chuyện này, không có manh mối?"

"Đâu tới manh mối, hiện tại chỉ biết là hắn đi quá Diệp gia trạch 444 hào. Không biết hắn còn trêu chọc đến cái gì vậy, nếu không là bởi vì Diệp gia trạch 444 hào xuất sự hoàn hảo, nếu như là, kia liền không xong ." Hồ Anh Nam cười khổ, xua tay nói rằng: "Ta kia đường muội, đi sớm quá Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thám hiểm trực tiếp qua. Ta cho rằng nàng không đi qua, ai biết đã sớm trộm đi. Sợ ta cùng nàng ba mẹ nói liền giấu không cho ta biết, đã xảy ra chuyện mới sợ nói với ta."

Nếu như thật là bởi vì Diệp gia trạch 444 hào xuất sự, kia Hồ Tương cũng chạy không khỏi. Cho nên Hồ Anh Nam mới không thể không tiếp nhận này khó giải quyết tờ danh sách, còn phải là nghĩa vụ tiếp nhận. Dù sao trừ bỏ tiếp đơn ở ngoài, trừ ma vệ đạo cũng là thiên sư nghĩa bất dung từ trách nhiệm.

Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Hồ tỷ, chúng ta có thể tìm Dương Tiêu lại đây hỏi một chút tình huống. Nàng không là thần quái hiệp hội hội trưởng sao? Mỗi lần thám hiểm trực tiếp không quản nàng có hay không trực tiếp bày ra, nhưng nàng hẳn là đều có ký lục. Chúng ta có lẽ có thể từ nàng chỗ đó biết người chết chọc cái gì vậy."

Hồ Anh Nam nghĩ nghĩ, nói rằng: "Ta cùng Hồ Tương nói một tiếng, làm cho nàng đem Dương Tiêu mang lại đây."

Nhưng mà thẳng đến buổi chiều Dương Tiêu mới lại đây, Hồ Tương so nàng sớm lại đây hai giờ. Nàng vẻ mặt xấu hổ nói với mọi người nói "Dương Tiêu tại cảnh cục nơi đó, nàng rất tin đây là một khởi tàn nhẫn mưu sát án. Cho nên phi thường phối hợp cảnh sát câu hỏi."

Hồ Tương vốn tưởng rằng ở đây mọi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ để ý, nàng kỳ thật biết đường tỷ Hồ Anh Nam là Tử Dương cung tục gia đệ tử. Bằng hữu của nàng cũng đều là thiên sư, bất quá bản thân nàng không tin này đó. Nhưng mà xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, ở đây mọi người cận là gật gật đầu liền không nói gì.

Hồ Anh Nam: "Lục hoàn khẩu cung có thể bớt thời giờ lại đây sao?"

Hồ Tương gật đầu: "Nàng nói có thể." Sau đó tiến đến Hồ Anh Nam bên người nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Tỷ, các ngươi đều không để ý sao?"

"Để ý cái gì?"

"Dương Tiêu không để ý tới các ngươi, chạy đến cảnh cục đi a."

"Đây không phải là thực lý trí chính xác thực hiện sao?" Hồ Anh Nam nhìn đường muội vẻ mặt rối rắm, cười ra tiếng, nhu nhu tóc của nàng: "Tin quỷ thần không nhất định là mê tín, không tin quỷ thần cũng không nhất định chính là tự cao tự đại."

Hồ Tương không hiểu lắm, Hồ Anh Nam cũng không nói thêm nữa. Chỉ hỏi nàng có quan Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sự tình, Hồ Tương gãi gãi đầu, suy nghĩ kỹ một hồi mới lên tiếng: "Kỳ thật có quan với Diệp gia trạch 444 hào ta nhớ rõ cũng không rõ, cũng không biết vì cái gì, về thám hiểm trực tiếp ấn tượng rất mơ hồ. Căn bản không cảm giác đặc biệt gì, thật giống như che một tầng sa. Ta rõ ràng đi qua, nhưng càng như là cái những người đứng xem. Bởi vì này điểm, cho nên ta mới quyết định đêm nay cùng Dương Tiêu lại đi một lần, bất quá hiện tại ta không dám."

Trần Dương: "Có phát sinh cái gì cho ngươi khắc sâu ấn tượng sự tình sao?"

Hồ Tương cực lực hồi tưởng, đột nhiên vỗ đùi nói rằng: "Có một việc, vốn là ta cảm thấy không có gì, nhưng là bây giờ trở về nhớ tới lại cảm thấy thực khủng bố."

Hồ Anh Nam: "Nói nghe một chút."

Hồ Tương: "Ta lần đó đi là theo Dương Tiêu còn có hiệp hội trong mặt khác hai người nam , trong đó một cái chính là Chu Thành Quân. . . Chính là người chết. Lần đó chúng ta tách ra, ta cùng Dương Tiêu còn có một cái khác nam sinh cùng đi thang lầu thượng lầu hai xem xét, nghe nói Diệp gia trạch án mạng là tại lầu hai, hơn nữa lần đầu tiên có người thám hiểm trực tiếp chính là tại lầu hai cửa thang lầu hắc bình. Cho nên chúng ta liền đi lên. Lầu một cũng có gian phòng, nghe nói cũng đã chết người. Chu Thành Quân lá gan đặc biệt đại, chỉ có một người đi lầu một cái kia nghe nói chết người địa phương, chúng ta mới vừa đi tới lầu hai cửa thang lầu chợt nghe đến Chu Thành Quân hoảng sợ kêu to, sợ tới mức di động đều rơi trên mặt đất, nhặt lên liền hắc bình ."

Trần Dương đưa cho nàng một chén nước, Hồ Tương cảm kích mỉm cười, lại liếc mắt ngồi ở Trần Dương bên cạnh người tuấn mỹ nam nhân. Trực giác hai người quan hệ không phổ thông, bất quá điều này cũng cùng nàng không quá lớn quan hệ. Vì thế Hồ Tương uống xong thủy, tiếp tục giảng.

"Chúng ta chạy đến lầu một, nhìn đến Chu Thành Quân té chạy xuất Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, chúng ta liền đuổi theo ra đi, chạy đến rời xa Diệp gia trạch 444 hào bên lề đường. Chu Thành Quân rốt cục dừng lại, chúng ta đi qua tức giận hỏi hắn nổi điên làm gì. Chu Thành Quân quay đầu lại, trầm mặc thật lâu sau mới nói không có gì. Nhưng kỳ thật chúng ta cũng biết hắn phải là gặp được cái gì, bởi vì Chu Thành Quân sắc mặt thực tái nhợt, ánh mắt thực sợ hãi, phi thường sợ hãi. Chính là giống như nhìn thấy cái gì đặc biệt khủng bố sự tình, bị dọa sợ ánh mắt."

Trần Dương: "Hắn chưa nói chính mình gặp được cái gì?"

Hồ Tương chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, mới lên tiếng: "Ta không biết hắn là không là tại nói dối. . . Vài ngày sau hắn về trường học, theo chúng ta nói về chuyện đêm hôm đó. Hắn nói đi trước tiến kia gia gian phòng, mở ra di động chiếu quang, còn chưa mở trực tiếp. Hắn thói quen trước quan sát địa hình, sau đó thiết kế liên tiếp dọa người động tác đến hù dọa võng hữu. Hắn đem đồ ăn vặt đặt ở vứt đi trên bàn, vòng quanh gian phòng đi dạo một vòng, tái trở về thời điểm phát hiện đồ ăn vặt thiếu một ít. Hắn cũng không nghĩ nhiều, tưởng con chuột điêu đi. Hắn ăn một chút đồ ăn vặt, lại quay đầu lại khi phát hiện mất đi."

Hồ Tương tạm dừng, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tựa hồ cảm thấy cái loại này tình huống thực khủng bố. Mao Tiểu Lị ôm chặt gối ôm, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Hồ Tương, vẻ mặt khẩn trương. Coi như đem này trở thành quỷ câu chuyện, Trương Cầu Đạo thấy thế, trợn trắng mắt đạn một phen Mao Tiểu Lị cái trán. Làm cho nàng đoan chính thái độ.

Mao Tiểu Lị bĩu môi, thẳng thắn thắt lưng cho thấy chính mình đã đoan chính thái độ. Trương Cầu Đạo không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

"Chu Thành Quân tưởng lão phòng ở trường kỳ không người trụ, cho nên con chuột hung hăng ngang ngược. Đương hắn mở ra di động chiếu sáng đăng thời điểm lại phát hiện một số 0 thực đóng gói túi phiêu lạc đến trước mắt hắn, mà trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt giống như con chuột nhấm nuốt thanh âm. Hắn ngẩng đầu, đồng thời đem di động chiếu sáng chuyển qua mặt trên, trùng hợp cùng mặt trên một người hình vật thể ánh mắt đối thượng."

Trần Dương đánh gãy nàng: "Hình người vật thể ý là nói, đối phương không phải người?"

Hồ Tương gật đầu: "Người không có khả năng có ba con mắt tinh."

"Con mắt thứ ba tinh?"

"Chu Thành Quân nói con quái vật này có ba con mắt tinh. Như là một cái cả người trần trụi nữ nhân, có nhũ phòng. Tóc thực trường, thực hỗn độn, toàn thân trần trụi. Mặt. . . Rất kỳ quái, chính là chợt vừa nhìn qua, sẽ cảm thấy thực chỗ trống. Nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện có ngũ quan, mà cái trán của nàng thượng còn dài một cái ánh mắt."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Con mắt thứ ba tinh quái vật? Nhị lang thần sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo một bàn tay hướng Mao Tiểu Lị cái ót tiếp đón, Mao Tiểu Lị ôm gối ôm nhanh chóng nhảy đến Hồ Anh Nam bên người đi, quay đầu hướng Trương Cầu Đạo 'Hơi hơi lược' : "Đánh không ."

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu hỏi Độ Sóc: "Có cái gì quỷ là con mắt thứ ba tinh ?"

"Không có." Độ Sóc thực khẳng định trả lời.

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, đổi cái phương hướng hỏi: "Có hay không người là con mắt thứ ba tinh ?"

"Không có." Độ Sóc vẫn là phủ định đáp án, hắn nắm lên Trần Dương tay hơi chút gợi ý: "Không có trời sinh con mắt thứ ba, nhưng ở dương gian, từng có một cái quốc gia, tất cả đều là con mắt thứ ba. Hơn nữa đối con mắt thứ ba có dị thường cuồng nhiệt sùng bái, bọn họ sùng bái ánh mắt, tín ngưỡng con mắt thứ ba thần linh."

"Đây là cái gì quốc gia?"

"Quỷ quốc."

Quỷ quốc tại cổ đại trong thư tịch có rất nhiều ghi lại, sơn hải trung nói là tại nhị phụ chi thi bắc, Quỷ quốc con dân trường người mặt một con mắt. Cũng có thuyết pháp, Quỷ quốc vi quỷ phương, sách cổ trung có bao nhiêu chỗ ghi lại, nhất nổi danh việc phải là thương đế võ đinh phạt quỷ phương, háo khi ba năm mới phá được xuống dưới. Hiện giờ có nói Quỷ quốc tại Thiểm Tây, có nói tại Hồ Bắc, cũng có nói Quỷ quốc là tây bắc bộ lạc. Đến nay đều không thể xác định Quỷ quốc sở tại, nhưng không hề nghi ngờ, đó là một tôn sùng quỷ quốc gia, hơn nữa đối với ánh mắt cũng có dị thường sùng bái.

". . . Con mắt thứ ba tinh là dựng thẳng lên tới."

Hồ Tương vừa dứt lời, Trần Dương lập tức kịp phản ứng: "Phóng tầm mắt."

Còn lại mấy người thần tình khó hiểu nhìn về phía Trần Dương, Độ Sóc mỉm cười, nhìn về phía Trần Dương trong ánh mắt có tán thưởng. Đúng là bởi vì này ánh mắt tán thưởng, làm Trần Dương càng thêm khẳng định chính mình suy đoán.

"Phóng tầm mắt tam ánh mắt, là Cổ Thục Quốc sùng bái thần linh. Cũng biết Thanh Nguyên Diệu Đạo chân quân đi?"

Ở đây người trừ bỏ Hồ Tương cũng biết, Hồ Anh Nam giải thích: "Nhị lang chân quân."

"Trên thực tế tại Cổ Thục Quốc, nhị lang thần chính là bọn họ săn bắn thần. Nhị lang thần là phóng tầm mắt tam ánh mắt, Cổ Thục Quốc còn có rất nhiều sùng bái thần linh như Thanh Y thần, Đấu Mỗ Nguyên Quân, Mã vương đều là Túng Mục Thần, con mắt thứ ba. Cổ miếu thần tượng cũng nhiều là phóng tầm mắt tam mắt, mà Cổ Thục Quốc tại trước kia chính là Vu giáo Quỷ Đạo hưng thịnh nơi, cũng bị xưng là Quỷ quốc."

Thanh Y thần tức vi Cổ Thục Quốc khai quốc quốc quân Tằm Tùng, bởi vì thường xuyên thanh y, cho nên được xưng là Thanh Y thần, là Cổ Thục Quốc sùng bái Tằm Tang chi thần. Đấu Mỗ Nguyên Quân, bắc đẩu chúng tinh chi mẫu, tam mắt tứ thủ tám cánh tay, cũng là đạo giáo thần chỉ. Tại đạo giáo cung phụng thần linh trong, là rất có địa vị thần linh. Về phần Mã vương lại là dân tộc Di thần linh.

Cổ Thục Quốc vẫn là thần linh thời đại vu tộc hậu duệ, tổ tiên vi hậu thổ, đều là cùng tôn sùng quỷ liên quan bộ tộc. Cho nên Cổ Thục Quốc nhân dân được xưng là Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hậu duệ. Danh tam tinh đôi di chỉ liền từng đào ra không ít phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh.

Hồ Tương: "Cho nên, này cùng Chu Thành Quân tử có cái gì quan hệ?"

Trần Dương đem tìm tòi đi ra kết quả đưa cho ở đây người nhìn: "Đây là phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh, trên trán một cái khổng, đảm đương là con mắt thứ ba tinh. Mặt khác hai con mắt đột xuất, như là hai cây cọc đánh đi vào. Cổ Thục Quốc một ít văn hiến ghi lại, Thục Quốc tổ tiên Tằm Tùng 'Này mắt tung', cho nên đây là mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh phóng tầm mắt nguyên nhân. Nhưng là có thuyết pháp đề cập, phóng tầm mắt thanh đồng là một loại hình phạt."

Hồ Anh Nam: "Ngươi nói là Chu Thành Quân mạo phạm Túng Mục Thần, cho nên bị thi lấy phóng tầm mắt hình phạt?"

"Suy đoán mà thôi." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hiện nay còn không biết Chu Thành Quân rốt cuộc mạo phạm cái gì vậy, cũng không biết hắn tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trong phòng gặp gỡ chính là cái gì vậy. Đối , Hồ Tương trước ngươi nói không biết Chu Thành Quân nói thật hay giả, lời này có ý tứ gì?"

"A?" Đột nhiên đề cập chính mình, Hồ Tương có chút phản ứng không kịp. Bất quá rất nhanh phải trả lời nói "Bởi vì sau lại Chu Thành Quân lần thứ hai đi tranh Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, không có nửa điểm sợ hãi. Theo lý mà nói, gặp được như vậy khủng bố sự tình, trốn cũng không kịp, như thế nào còn sẽ không có việc gì người nhất dạng tiếp tục chạy tới thám hiểm trực tiếp? Cho nên chúng ta đều cảm thấy hắn tại nói dối."

Trần Dương: "Hảo đi, tạm thời trước bất luận Chu Thành Quân có phải hay không nói dối. Vậy các ngươi có gặp được cái gì chuyện cổ quái tình sao?"

"Không có." Hồ Tương khẳng định gật đầu: "Thật không có."

Trần Dương lại hỏi Hồ Anh Nam: "Ngươi đêm nay muốn đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sao?"

Hồ Anh Nam sắc mặt ngưng trọng: "Như thế nào cũng phải đi điều tra một chút. Không phải ta lo lắng còn sẽ có người tử."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhấc tay: "Ta cũng đi đi." Dư lại Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cũng tỏ vẻ dù sao đêm nay nhàm chán, kia liền đi theo cùng đi nhìn xem hảo .

Trần Dương thì nói rằng: "Ta đây cùng Độ Sóc đi thăm dò một tra có quan Diệp gia trạch 444 hào mặt khác truyền thuyết đi."

Sự tình liền như vậy định ra đến. Lúc chiều Dương Tiêu cứ tới đây, nhưng nàng rõ ràng vẫn là không tin quỷ thần, kiên định cho rằng Chu Thành Quân là gặp được cái gì biến thái sát thủ mới có thể bị loại này cổ quái tàn nhẫn thủ pháp giết chết.

Dương Tiêu: "Như vậy cổ quái tàn nhẫn thủ pháp càng như là một loại hình phạt, ta biết rất nhiều vô duyên vô cớ giết người lãnh huyết sát thủ hoặc nhiều hoặc ít sẽ có một ít tín ngưỡng. Nhất là thờ phụng tà giáo, bọn họ thờ phụng giết chết mỗ ta đặc biệt trong đám người người là tại trợ giúp bọn họ giải thoát. Chu Thành Quân chết sau còn bị bãi thành quỳ tư, thuyết minh giết chết người của hắn cho rằng hắn có tội, cho nên thi lấy hình phạt. Giống nhau loại tình huống này, sẽ không chỉ giết chết một người người. Nhưng bị giết chết hẳn là đều sẽ có cộng đồng đặc thù, ta vốn yêu cầu tìm chính là cái này cộng đồng đặc thù."

Không phải không thừa nhận, trừ bỏ bất kính úy quỷ thần ở ngoài, Dương Tiêu là một cái thực người thông minh. Nàng có thể cận căn cứ Chu Thành Quân chết kiểu này liền liên tưởng đến này đó, rất có thiên phú. Đại khái cũng là loại này thông minh khiến nàng hoàn toàn không có sợ hãi chi tâm, sở hữu thần bí không biết đáng sợ đồ vật tại nàng trong lòng đều có thể được đến giải thích.

Trần Dương mấy người cũng không có ngu xuẩn ý đồ thuyết phục Dương Tiêu trên thế giới này có quỷ, muốn đi kính sợ quỷ thần. Đối phương đối chính mình tràn ngập tự tin, tự tin lại người thông minh đều cố chấp. Trừ phi thấy tận mắt đến, tự mình trải qua, nếu không không tất yếu mạnh mẽ thuyết phục.

Dương Tiêu còn nói: "Ta đêm nay vẫn là sẽ đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, ta trước nói qua đêm nay muốn cởi bỏ Diệp gia trạch 444 hào mê tín đồn đãi. Về phần Chu Thành Quân tử, ta hoàn toàn không biết là là bởi vì Diệp gia trạch 444 hào."

Hồ Tương vẻ mặt khó xử, lo lắng Dương Tiêu nói chọc giận Trần Dương đám người. Quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đường tỷ Hồ Anh Nam, Hồ Anh Nam vẻ mặt như có điều suy nghĩ, sờ sờ bụng: "Có chút đói, đi ăn ngọ trà sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hồ tỷ vừa nói như thế, cảm giác là rất đói. Thân thị có cái gì không đặc biệt mà nói trà chiều món tráng miệng cửa hàng?"

"Phụ cận có một nhà ý thức kem ly, món tráng miệng cùng tiểu bánh ngọt làm được không tồi. Trà sữa rất có hương vị. Giá cả coi như công đạo, ta mời khách, mọi người cùng nhau đi thôi."

Dương Tiêu cũng bị Hồ Tương lôi kéo cùng đi. Trần Dương từ lúc nghe được kem ly, món tráng miệng cùng tiểu bánh ngọt liền ý động, mới vừa đứng lên muốn đi liền phát hiện Độ Sóc bất vi sở động. Hắn sốt ruột lôi kéo Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, chúng ta cũng đi a."

Độ Sóc không chút sứt mẻ: "Đi mỗi dạng đồ vật chỉ có thể ăn một phần."

Trần Dương gật đầu, dù sao đồ vật điểm nhiều liền tính chỉ ăn một phần cũng có thể ăn rất nhiều. Độ Sóc vừa thấy chỉ biết trong lòng hắn đánh cái gì chủ ý, vì thế nói rằng: "Nhiều nhất chọn tứ dạng đồ vật."

Trần Dương trừng mắt, rất sốt ruột: "Ngươi như thế nào chính là không hiểu? Ta đã sẽ không sâu răng , răng nanh đều có hảo hảo bảo hộ. Thu hút đường phân liền tính nhiều tuyệt không sẽ có sự."

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi nhiều một chút chính là người thường bình thường thu hút đường lượng hảo vài lần, ta muốn là không nhìn ngươi, một ngày tam cơm đem đường đương cơm ăn đều có khả năng." Hắn đứng lên, nắm bắt Trần Dương cổ sau đó mại khai chân dài đi về phía trước: "Không đến thương lượng. Lại thương lượng liền không đi."

Trần Dương cũng không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể lựa chọn đồng ý. Chính là sẽ hơi chút oán giận một đôi lời: "Quản ta cùng quản nhi tử nhất dạng. Quả nhiên không là hợp pháp hôn nhân chính là không có bảo đảm."

"Như thế nào liền không hợp pháp ?" Độ Sóc cải nắm bắt Trần Dương cổ vi lãm trụ cổ của hắn, chậm Du Du nói: "Thiên địa chứng kiến, trưởng bối nói như vậy. Dưới còn có nhiều như vậy quỷ sai âm ty chứng kiến, thực hợp pháp."

Trần Dương khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Ta là người, ngươi là quỷ sai, âm phủ luật hôn nhân không quản, dương gian luật hôn nhân cũng không có. Không hợp pháp chính là không hợp pháp, biệt nói lung tung."

"Thiên địa mới là lớn nhất pháp, chúng ta thiên địa đều đã lạy . Tương đương thiên địa cũng đồng ý, thì phải là hợp pháp." Độ Sóc bổ sung nói "Cho nên đợi lát nữa làm ta phát hiện ngươi trộm ăn món tráng miệng, ngươi sẽ chờ ta hợp pháp thu thập ngươi."

Nếu không là phía trước còn có người nhiều như vậy, Trần Dương này sẽ đều muốn nhảy đến Độ Sóc trên người cắn bả vai hắn .

Hồ Anh Nam ly hai người gần nhất, hai người ở giữa lặng lẽ nói nàng liền mơ hồ nghe được vài câu ngọt nị nị . Lắc đầu vỗ vỗ lồng ngực của mình, Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn thấy liền hỏi nàng có phải là không thoải mái hay không. Hồ Anh Nam gật đầu: "Không quá thoải mái, ăn chống đỡ ."

Này một chén bát cẩu lương liền dùng sức nhét vào miệng của nàng, thật sự là chống đỡ đến muốn đánh cách .

Vì thế mấy người kia liền đều xuất phát đến phụ cận một nhà tiệm bánh ngọt, kêu lên một đống món tráng miệng cùng đồ uống, vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện. Cho tới bán đạo nghe được cách vách bàn vài cái người trẻ tuổi hưng trí bừng bừng thương lượng muốn đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trực tiếp thám hiểm, Trần Dương nhìn về phía Dương Tiêu.

Dương Tiêu nhún vai: "Các ngươi đừng nhìn ta, hiện tại internet thượng chính là cái gì hỏa đã có người cùng phong chơi cái gì. Vốn là chúng ta cái này thám hiểm trực tiếp thuộc loại tiểu chúng, nhưng là Chu Thành Quân quỷ dị chết đi tin tức rất nhanh truyền đi, Diệp gia trạch 444 hào liền phát hỏa. Ta trước nói tốt, không là ta truyền , ta vốn là mục đích chính là vì bài trừ mê tín."

Nàng vừa nói như thế, người khác cũng không có thể nói cái gì. Chẳng qua Chu Thành Quân vừa mới chết, tin tức liền truyền bá đến nhanh như vậy cũng là rất làm người kinh ngạc.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Xem ra tối nay Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sẽ xuất hiện rất nhiều người trẻ tuổi đi thám hiểm, không biết có thể hay không xuất sự."

Đi người nhiều như vậy, chính là thực sự cái gì vậy cũng sẽ bị chọc giận.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi đều chuẩn bị tốt đồ vật, buổi tối đi qua thời điểm nhiều chú ý liền hảo."

Mấy người gật đầu. Buổi tối bảy giờ đồng hồ tả hữu, sắc trời đen xuống, Trần Dương, Độ Sóc cùng những người khác tách ra. Mao Tiểu Lị bọn họ xuất phát đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào điều tra tình huống, Trần Dương lại là đi tìm kiếm cái thứ nhất thám hiểm Diệp gia trạch 444 hào người. Tử Dương cung cùng Bạch Vân Quan quan hệ không tệ, Hồ Anh Nam cùng Bạch Vân Quan đệ tử cũng chính là vị kia hình cảnh đại đội trưởng quan hệ cũng hảo, đi rồi điểm quan hệ liền bắt được lúc trước kia cái thứ nhất thám hiểm Diệp gia trạch 444 hào người địa chỉ.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc là lên tàu bus đi qua , hai người an vị ở cạnh gần cửa xe vị trí, tay dắt tay. Trần Dương đem đầu tựa vào Độ Sóc trên vai, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Trong xe người không là rất nhiều, còn có rất nhiều chỗ trống. Xe bus hướng phía trước mặt mở ra, lái xe ngáp một cái, nhìn đến phía trước xuất hiện một khối bài tử, cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái. Trong ấn tượng giống như không là chuyển cái này phương hướng. Nhưng hắn dù sao rất ít đi đường này, hôm nay là mới vừa cùng đồng sự thay đổi điều tuyến đi. Lắc đầu, đi theo bài tử phương hướng chuyển nhập một cái người ở rất thưa thớt lộ.

Ban đầu còn xe đến xe hướng, có chút náo nhiệt. Ai ngờ càng đi bên trong khai, lại càng an tĩnh. Hai bên đèn đường rõ ràng khai , lại khó hiểu hôn ám, làm người sinh ra cảm giác không thoải mái.

Trần Dương mở to mắt, nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe. Độ Sóc đưa tay ngăn trở ánh mắt của hắn, thấp giọng ôn hòa nói: "Không cần phải xen vào vài thứ kia."

Trần Dương kéo ra Độ Sóc tay, nói rằng: "Chúng nó không phạm ta, ta liền sẽ không quản."

Nhưng thực hiển nhiên, vài thứ kia khó được gặp được này đó lầm xông tới đồ vật, căn bản không có khả năng sẽ buông tha.

Trong xe những người khác cũng phát hiện đến không thích hợp, kinh hoảng hỏi ý kiến: "Con đường này không là đông hoa lộ, đi như thế nào thượng con đường này ? Đây là đâu nhi?" Rất nhanh liền có mặt khác hành khách cũng phát hiện đây không phải là bọn họ thường đi con đường kia, hơn nữa ngoài cửa sổ xe hoàn cảnh thật sự quá mức quỷ dị.

Có một cái nữ học sinh trung học ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng xe ngoại thời điểm vừa lúc cùng một đôi không có hảo ý ánh mắt đối thượng, khởi điểm nàng tưởng thủy tinh phản quang. Nhưng là quay đầu lại nhìn thời điểm phát hiện đối diện chỗ ngồi căn bản không có người, kia thủy tinh cửa sổ thượng ánh mắt là cái gì vậy?

Nàng lại quay đầu lại nhìn, một cái bóng đen bay nhanh xẹt qua. Nàng nhịn không được tiếng thét: "Xe bên ngoài có cái gì!" Tiếng thét làm sâu sắc hành khách sợ hãi, bọn họ bất an hỏi ý kiến lái xe.

Lái xe sắc mặt trắng bệch, cái trán chảy ra mồ hôi. Nhưng hắn cắn chặt răng không dám nói ra vừa rồi nhìn đến cột mốc đường, mặt trên viết không là đông hoa lộ, mà là Văn Xương lộ. Mà ngay tại vừa mới hắn nhớ tới Thân thị có quan với Văn Xương lộ quỷ dị truyền thuyết.

Văn Xương lộ tại trước kia chính là một mảnh bãi tha ma, khi đó có bao nhiêu người nghèo đều ở tại nơi đó, nghèo chết ngay tại chỗ vùi lấp. Còn có một số người chết đều không có tiền hạ táng, vì thế đều ném tới này phiến mà. Còn có chết đi anh nhi, tử thai từ từ đều ném tới con đường này đến. Tại trước kia, Văn Xương lộ còn bị diễn xưng là phố Âm Dương. Chỉ chính là nơi này tà môn.

Hắn cũng nghe quá đồng sự giảng quá nếu bất hạnh tiến vào Văn Xương lộ, tốt nhất dừng lại không cần khai. Không phải ngươi cũng không biết chính mình sẽ chạy đến địa phương nào đi. Hắn còn hôm nay cùng hắn đổi tuyến đồng sự cố ý dặn dò hắn, đi đông hoa lộ thời điểm chú ý nhìn cột mốc đường, ngàn vạn đừng nhìn sai.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là nhìn lầm, đi vào Văn Xương lộ. Bởi vì hắn như thế nào cũng sẽ không nghĩ đến hiện tại mới hơn bảy điểm chung, thái dương mới vừa xuống núi có thể như vậy tà.

Đột nhiên trước mắt xuất hiện một bóng người, lái xe tập trung nhìn vào, phát hiện là phản quang kính trong ảnh ngược một cái màu đen hình người bóng dáng, đang gắt gao dán xe bus. Cái kia bóng dáng tựa hồ chú ý tới có người đang nhìn hắn, vì thế xem qua đi. Vừa lúc cùng nhìn gương lái xe đối thượng mắt.

Lái xe nhất thời sợ tới mức trái tim đột nhiên đình, sau đó chính là điên cuồng sợ hãi. Hắn khẩn nhấn ga lại phát hiện xe bus hướng trước chạy bốn năm mét sau liền tắt lửa , như thế nào nhấn ga đều không động đậy đứng lên.

Sau đó chính là có cái gì tại dùng sức phát cửa sổ xe, phát ra 'Bang bang phanh' tiếng vang, lưu lại một cái màu đen dấu bàn tay tử. Trong cửa sổ xe hành khách sợ tới mức lạnh run, tiếng thét khóc kêu liên tục. Lái xe than ngồi ở ghế trên, ngơ ngác vô thần.

Bọn họ cũng đều biết, bên ngoài đồ vật bài trừ cửa sổ xe xông tới là chuyện sớm hay muộn. Có người ý đồ gọi điện thoại cầu cứu, nhưng đều không có tín hiệu. Vì thế tuyệt vọng mà thống khổ.

Đang lúc bọn họ tuyệt vọng thời điểm, Trần Dương đứng lên đối lái xe nói: "Đem cửa xe mở ra."

Lái xe một lúc lâu qua đi mới kịp phản ứng, "Ngươi, ngươi muốn đi xuống sao? Ngươi biệt xúc động, chúng ta chờ một chút, có lẽ có cứu."

Trần Dương thở dài: "Ta đi xuống đem vài thứ kia đuổi đi, mở cửa xe đi. Những người khác vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì đều biệt xuống xe."

Lái xe ngơ ngác nhìn Trần Dương, mơ hồ minh bạch chính mình đây là may mắn gặp gỡ cao nhân rồi. Vội vàng mở cửa xe, làm Trần Dương xuống xe. Trần Dương vừa xuống xe, cửa xe lập tức đóng lại, đương hắn đi ra ly bus ba bốn bước xa thời điểm lại đột nhiên biến mất, bị màu đen sương mù dày đặc vùi lấp.

Các hành khách vừa khẩn trương lại chờ mong nhìn về phía xe ngoại, yên lặng ở trong lòng cầu nguyện phù hộ Trần Dương sẽ không ra sự. Không ngừng bởi vì Trần Dương cứu bọn họ, cũng bởi vì Trần Dương là bọn hắn duy nhất cứu mạng rơm rạ.

Trần Dương tại hạ xe trước chỉ biết bọn họ là gặp được cái gì vậy . Địa sát, một loại yêu thích xoay quanh tại quốc lộ thượng tai hoạ, yêu nhất tập kích chiếc xe chế tạo tai nạn xe cộ. Trần Dương hai tay cộng kháp bắc phong sát quỷ ấn: "Bắc phong sát quỷ ấn, Phong Đô triệu quỷ thần ấn. . . Cấm đoạn gia quỷ, trảm phạt tà thần, lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Tức thì, kim quang lập hiện, từ từ bị xua tan màu đen sương mù dày đặc. Sương mù dày đặc trung địa sát tiếng thét, rất nhanh thối lui, không dám lại lưu lại. Bên trong xe mọi người không thấy được kim quang, chỉ có thể cảm giác âm trầm cảm giác áp bách chậm lại không ít, hơn nữa cảm giác sương mù dày đặc cũng tại biến mỏng.

Có một cái địa sát không cam lòng, còn muốn dùng hết toàn lực đánh vỡ cửa sổ xe thủy tinh. Chính là vừa mới chàng kia khối thủy tinh bên cạnh ngồi Độ Sóc, Độ Sóc quay đầu, mặt không đổi sắc, lạnh lùng ánh mắt đối thượng kia chỉ địa sát. Địa sát còn chưa kịp phản ứng, thế nhưng tại nháy mắt trực tiếp bị đánh tán.

Như thế đáng sợ, tự cũng không có không mọc mắt địa phương sát còn dám đánh lên đến. Mà Trần Dương bên kia cũng đem nhiễu sự địa phương sát đuổi đi, chính là Văn Xương lộ dù sao từng là bãi tha ma, hai bên như cũ có chứa nhiều cô hồn dã quỷ. Trần Dương liền đem hai trương phù chú dán tại bus thượng, lập tức xuất hiện lưỡng đạo ngọn đèn.

Trần Dương xao xao cửa xe, ý bảo lái xe mở cửa xe. Vừa mới bước vào trong xe, sở hữu người liền đều đôi mắt trông mong theo dõi hắn nhìn. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Có thể đi rồi, không cần bàng quan cũng không cần kêu sợ hãi, sợ hãi nói liền nhắm mắt lại hoặc là kéo lên xe liêm."

Sở hữu người nghe theo, sợ hãi người rõ ràng liền nhắm mắt lại. Đương nhiên cũng có gan lớn người muốn nhìn, chính là trộm nhìn thoáng qua liền sợ tới mức lạnh run. Ngược lại là lái xe, nhìn không chớp mắt, thẳng tắp đi phía trước khai. Tuy rằng không dám nhìn tới, nhưng hắn cũng biết bên ngoài tựa hồ có rất nhiều đồ vật tại nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Thẳng đến phía trước xuất hiện ấm áp ngọn đèn, mọi người mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, kiếp sau chạy trốn giống nhau nhìn về phía Trần Dương, ánh mắt tràn ngập cảm kích. Có người hỏi ý kiến hắn là đâu sở đạo quan, hy vọng có thể đi bai bai.

Trần Dương trả lời chính mình không có đạo quan, nhưng đem Tử Dương cung cùng Bạch Vân Quan giới thiệu một lần. Quay đầu lại ngồi vào Độ Sóc bên người, có chút kiêu ngạo nói rằng: "Ta sẽ bắc phong sát quỷ ấn ."

Bắc phong sát quỷ ấn, tác dụng với sát quỷ trừ tà phục ma, vi Phong Đô pháp ấn chi nhất, vốn là yêu cầu đào mộc tâm khắc ấn. Bất quá Trần Dương không hữu dụng pháp ấn, mà là dụng tâm ấn đem chi thi triển đi ra, có thể nói là thiên phú dị lẫm .

"Dương Dương lợi hại."

"Ta chỉ là nếm thử một chút, không nghĩ tới sẽ thành công. Bất quá, lần tới ta muốn thử xem Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn." Trần Dương dã tâm bừng bừng nói.

Phong Đô Đại Đế · Độ Sóc tươi cười cứng ngắc một chút, nâng tiểu thê tử nói "Dương Dương nhất định có thể, Dương Dương thông minh nhất."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phong Đô Đại Đế · Độ Sóc: Không phải là tâm ấn sao? Không phải là pháp ấn sao? Lão bà muốn , đều cấp.

Chương 31: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 04

Cái thứ nhất đến Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thám hiểm trực tiếp người nghe nói là điên rồi, nhưng kỳ thật đã chữa khỏi. Chẳng qua là điên rồi hai năm tả hữu, mới từ từ tỉnh táo lại. Trần Dương bọn họ chính là muốn đi vấn an người này, hắn ở tại một đống kiểu cũ khu chung cư trong, lẻ loi một mình sống một mình.

Đương Trần Dương ấn vang chuông cửa thời điểm, có một cái gầy yếu nam nhân tiến đến mở cửa. Đứng ở cửa nhà, cái kia gầy yếu nam nhân hỏi bọn hắn: "Tìm ai?"

"Hà Đào."

"Ta chính là. Tìm ta có chuyện gì?"

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc liếc nhau sau, hướng Hà Đào nói rằng: "Chúng ta là tới hỏi ý kiến có quan Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sự tình."

Hà Đào trầm mặc mà âm trầm nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm nhìn một lúc lâu, ngay tại Trần Dương cho là hắn sẽ đóng sầm môn thời điểm lui ra phía sau một bước, nhượng xuất chỗ trống: "Vào đi."

Trần Dương hai người đi vào, Hà Đào trong người sau đóng cửa lại, không nhìn hai người trực tiếp ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông. Gian phòng thực âm u, trên bàn đôi mãn mì ăn liền, máy tính phóng cũ kĩ điện ảnh và truyền hình kịch. Trần Dương còn chú ý tới gian phòng góc dán bùa, góc tường mời được một pho tượng tượng Quan Thánh Đế Quân .

Thật lâu sau, Hà Đào mở miệng: "Ta khuyên các ngươi, biệt tò mò, biệt ham chơi, đừng đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào. Không cần mạo phạm vài thứ kia, liền tính các ngươi không tin quỷ thần, cũng muốn kính sợ này đó không biết đồ vật."

Trần Dương nói thẳng: "Ngươi tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào gặp cái gì?"

Hà Đào nhớ tới lúc ấy sự tình, chết lặng trên mặt xuất hiện một tia dao động, là tuyệt vọng cùng sợ hãi. Hắn gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương: "Không muốn chết, các ngươi liền đừng đi! Đừng đi! !"

Tâm tình của hắn không ổn định, ẩn ẩn có chút điên cuồng. Tựa hồ tại viện dưỡng lão trong hai năm không có thể làm hắn triệt để khôi phục lại, gặp được kích thích chuyện của hắn vẫn là sẽ làm hắn cảm xúc bất ổn.

Trần Dương trong nhất thời không biết chính mình đến hỏi ý kiến hắn manh mối có phải là hay không một cái chính xác quyết định, chính là không đến, lại chỉ sợ sẽ bỏ qua manh mối dẫn đến càng nhiều người chết đi. Vì thế hắn chờ Hà Đào khôi phục bình tĩnh sau mới lên tiếng: "Có một cái sinh viên, học ngươi năm đó chạy tới Diệp gia trạch trực tiếp thám hiểm, chết."

Hà Đào cả người cứng đờ: "Chết như thế nào?"

"Ngươi cảm thấy là cái gì chết kiểu này?"

Hà Đào thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn, thốt ra bốn chữ: "Phóng tầm mắt chi hình."

Hắn quả nhiên biết những thứ gì. Nhưng lệnh Trần Dương cảm thấy không hiểu là, Hà Đào từ đâu biết được phóng tầm mắt chi hình? Dù sao năm đó trực tiếp thám hiểm việc, không có nháo tai nạn chết người. Duy nhất nháo xuất pha đủ thần quái sắc thái sự tình cũng chỉ là năm đó trực tiếp đến một nửa thời điểm, màn hình đột nhiên hắc xuống dưới. Những người khác tiếng thét, Hà Đào nổi điên mà thôi.

Hà Đào cười lạnh: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy lần đó trực tiếp chúng ta không có thương tổn vong?"

Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Lần đó tổng cộng là đi bảy người." Hà Đào tươi cười biến đến giống đang khóc: "Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có ta một người sống sót."

Trần Dương đồng tử co rút nhanh: "Chết sáu người, thế nhưng không có nửa điểm động tĩnh?"

"Không có a. Tất cả đều nhân gian chưng phát rồi nhất dạng, chết đi sáu người, bị ngày từng ngày hủy diệt đã từng sinh hoạt quá dấu vết. Liên bọn họ cha mẹ đều không nhớ rõ, ai còn sẽ nhớ rõ bọn họ tử vong?" Hà Đào mặt lộ vẻ bi thương: "Chỉ có ta nhớ rõ."

Hắn đứng dậy, từ cái bàn phía dưới xuất ra nhất trương ảnh chụp. Ảnh chụp là tại ban ngày quay phim, phía sau là một đống khai đứng lên có chút cũ kĩ hai tầng lâu kiến trúc. Ảnh chụp trung tổng cộng có bảy người, tất cả đều là tuổi trẻ sinh viên.

"Đây là Lưu Tiểu Quân, đây là Mạch Dung, nàng nói chuyện rất không dễ nghe, nhưng kỳ thật thực giảng nghĩa khí. Đây là Sài Minh. . ." Hà Đào nhất nhất điểm xuất ảnh chụp trong sáu người tính danh, có chút thương cảm: "Hiện tại chỉ có ta nhớ rõ bọn họ, mỗi lần đương ta đề cập bọn họ thời điểm, người khác đều sẽ đã cho ta là bệnh thần kinh ảo tưởng chứng phát tác. Chỉ có ta tự mình biết, không phải như thế. Bọn họ xác thực tồn tại, chính là người khác đều không nhớ rõ , chỉ có tham dự Diệp gia trạch 444 hào ta còn nhớ rõ."

"Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Bọn họ đều là bởi vì Diệp gia trạch 444 hào mới xuất sự sao?"

Hà Đào hồi ức hai năm trước cái kia buổi tối, ký ức rất thâm, cảm giác sợ hãi như cũ xâm nhập cốt tủy. Hắn nhất nhất tế thuật chuyện đêm đó, liền là liên Trần Dương đều cảm thấy đáng sợ, đại khái điều này làm cho hắn nhớ tới mười sáu tuổi trước, bị quỷ quái quấy nhiễu đáng sợ.

Hà Đào trước hiệp hội là phải làm một cái quay phim hạng mục, nhưng là muốn quay phim cái gì lại đều định không xuống dưới. Vì thế có người đề nghị chụp biến Thân thị thập đại khủng bố truyền thuyết, thông qua trực tiếp phương thức truyền đến internet thượng.

Mọi người cảm thấy đó là một ý kiến hay, nhất là đương bọn hắn trực tiếp hoàn một cái khủng bố hạng mục sau phát hiện fan sổ kịch liệt thượng tăng. Người của bọn họ khí theo trực tiếp những cái đó có chuyện ma quái nghe đồn địa phương mà từ từ bay lên. Đương Thân thị thập đại khủng bố truyền thuyết sắp trực tiếp cho tới khi nào xong thôi, đến phiên Diệp gia trạch 444 hào.

Lúc ấy Hà Đào bọn họ còn tại giễu cợt, như thế nào cái này Diệp gia trạch 444 hào đứng hàng Thân thị thập đại khủng bố truyền thuyết lại như vậy không có tồn tại cảm? Phỏng chừng không có gì bạo điểm, muốn hay không chế tạo điểm khủng bố hiệu quả?

Vì thế hắn nhóm tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào một cái nghe nói đã từng tử quá người trong phòng trực tiếp chiêu quỷ trò chơi, đương nhiên không có thú nhận cái gì vậy đến. Tùy ý tản ra sau đó, bảy người cũng chia tán , Hà Đào như cũ ở dưới lầu gian phòng một bên trực tiếp một bên giới thiệu về Diệp gia trạch 444 hào tam khởi diệt môn thảm án. Sau đó hắn chợt nghe đến đồng bạn nhóm kêu thảm thiết, kế tiếp chính là ác mộng bắt đầu.

Hà Đào thống khổ che mặt: "Ta ở dưới lầu, không biết bọn họ gặp cái gì. Đương ta phải rời khỏi gian phòng đi xem phát sinh sự tình gì thời điểm, đột nhiên phát hiện đỉnh đầu tựa hồ có tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm. Ta cầm di động chiếu sáng một chút chiếu đi qua, rõ ràng phát hiện ngay tại đầu của ta trên đỉnh, một cái cả người trần trụi nữ nhân chính nhìn chằm chằm ta. Ngũ quan cơ hồ chỗ trống, cái trán có một cái phóng tầm mắt."

Hà Đào lúc ấy quả thực bị dọa điên rồi, hắn chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới chính mình một người ngốc ở trong phòng lâu như vậy, trên đỉnh đầu đều có một cái đồ vật tại quan sát hắn. Hắn liền sợ hãi đến can đảm muốn nứt ra, té chạy ra gian phòng lại phát hiện bạn học của mình một đám bị chết phá lệ thê thảm.

Mạch Dung trong đó một con mắt bị nhìn chăm chú một cái cọc gỗ tử, thật dài, đột đi ra cọc gỗ tử giống một viên dị dạng ánh mắt. Nàng thần tình đều là huyết, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo chạy vào, một tay lấy Hà Đào đổ lên trong tủ treo quần áo, nói với hắn: "Đừng lên tiếng, biệt đi ra. Ngươi không có xúc phạm. . . Ngươi không có việc gì."

Tiếp liền xuất hiện một cái thân ảnh cao lớn, trên mặt là khủng bố mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh. Bắt lấy Mạch Dung, đem nàng đặt tại mặt đất, một tay cầm cọc gỗ tử, một tay kia cầm cây búa, một chút một chút đem cọc gỗ đinh tiến Mạch Dung khác một con mắt.

Mạch Dung thê thảm tiếng thét, thống khổ giãy dụa, cuối cùng vẫn chết. Mặt hướng phía bắc quỳ đi xuống, hai con mắt chỗ máu chảy như trút, hai cái cọc gỗ tử giống như dị dạng ánh mắt.

Hà Đào sợ tới mức thẳng mắt trợn trắng, đương cái kia thân ảnh cao lớn sau khi rời đi, hắn từ trong tủ treo quần áo đi ra tìm được chết kiểu này giống nhau như đúc đồng bạn, sau đó chạy xuất Diệp gia trạch 444 hào gọi điện thoại cầu cứu. Tái trở về thời điểm, chỉ có đầy đất máu, không có bất luận cái gì một khối về đồng bạn của hắn thi thể.

Cảnh sát đến , ngay từ đầu nhận định hắn vi hung thủ. Sau đó lại chẩn đoán bệnh vi hoạn có bệnh tâm thần ảo tưởng chứng, lại sau lại, bọn họ đều quên Mạch Dung bọn họ vài người, cũng nhận định lúc ấy chỉ có Hà Đào một người tiến vào Diệp gia trạch 444 hào.

Hà Đào bị đưa vào viện dưỡng lão hai năm, hai năm sau đi ra, tinh thần đồi mỹ, nhưng như cũ tìm đọc rất nhiều về Diệp gia trạch 444 hào cùng với Mạch Dung đám người chết kiểu này.

"Đó là Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc trung đối với mạo phạm Túng Mục Thần người hình phạt, Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc cũng tự xưng phóng tầm mắt tộc, đối ánh mắt có dị thường sùng bái. Bọn họ trường con mắt thứ ba tinh, yêu thích đeo phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi xác định bọn họ đều trường con mắt thứ ba tinh?"

Hắn nhớ rõ Độ Sóc nói qua, dương gian không có trời sinh con mắt thứ ba. Không có trời sinh, tại hắn xem ra, cho rằng chính là ngạch sức các loại đồ vật. Mỗ ta Vu giáo, Vu sư sẽ tại trên trán dán ánh mắt đồ án ngạch sức, hoặc là họa thượng một con mắt, lấy kỳ vi thiên nhãn.

"Phóng tầm mắt người đích xác có ba con mắt tinh, chỉ là bọn hắn rất ít xuất hiện tại người trước, vẫn luôn rời xa đám người u cư đứng lên. Có chút sách sử trung có ghi lại, mà ở gần nhất sách sử trung ghi lại Quang Tự ba mươi năm, có người tại cẩm thành gặp qua hai mươi mấy người người ủng có ba con mắt. Con mắt thứ ba đều không phải là trời sinh, mà là chế tạo đi ra thiên nhãn."

Hà Đào lại lấy đến rất nhiều tư liệu, đặt tại Trần Dương trước mặt. Trần Dương cầm lên nhìn, phiên đến về phóng tầm mắt người con mắt thứ ba tư liệu nơi đó, mặt trên ghi lại phóng tầm mắt người con mắt thứ ba tồn tại.

Nguyên lai phóng tầm mắt người đối với ánh mắt cực kỳ sùng bái, bởi vậy bọn họ sẽ tại tộc nhân tuổi nhỏ thời điểm tại bọn họ cái trán cắt một cái khổng, đem một viên hắc châu đặt ở bên trong. Năm rộng tháng dài, cái trán vỡ ra một đạo nhục phùng, hắc châu hàm tại nhục phùng trong, thoạt nhìn giống như là tung lập một con mắt.

Trần Dương phiên quá này một tờ, trang kế tiếp tư liệu là về Diệp gia trạch 444 hào lai lịch. Diệp gia trạch 444 hào đệ nhất cọc thảm án phát sinh thời gian tại thất, tám mươi năm trước, người chết vi một nhà tứ khẩu.

Căn cứ chung quanh cư dân khẩu cung, biết được người chết nam chủ nhân họ Diệp, người một nhà phá lệ tín giáo. Tín vẫn là lúc ấy dân gian rất có thế lực La Tổ Giáo, dựa theo hiện giờ quan điểm đến xem, chính là một cái tà giáo.

La Tổ Giáo sáng tạo với minh Gia Tĩnh trong năm, thờ phụng vô vi mà trị, là minh thanh thời điểm trọng yếu phi thường dân gian giáo phái. Danh Bạch Liên giáo chính là lấy La Tổ Giáo vi đạo giáo tổ sư, thờ phụng la tổ vô vi mà trị. Vả lại La Tổ Giáo cung phụng Vô Sinh Lão Mẫu, đó là một từ chính mình giáo phái sáng tạo đi ra thần linh hình tượng, bị coi là cao nhất nữ thần, cũng cho rằng nàng chính là sáng thế chủ, cứu thế chủ.

Sau lại bị chính thống phật giáo bác bỏ vi tà giáo.

Diệp gia trạch 444 hào đệ nhất đảm nhận nam chủ nhân một nhà tứ khẩu liền tất cả đều là La Tổ Giáo giáo đồ, ngay từ đầu bọn họ bị giết đã bị định nghĩa vi giáo đồ cùng giáo phái bên trong mâu thuẫn. Sau đó này án không giải quyết được gì.

Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thứ hai đơn diệt môn thảm án cùng đệ tam đơn diệt môn thảm án có một điểm giống nhau, thì phải là người một nhà tất cả đều là La Tổ Giáo giáo đồ.

"La Tổ Giáo cùng Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc lại có cái gì quan hệ?" Trần Dương không giải, một cái thờ phụng vô vi mà trị tà giáo như thế nào sẽ bởi vì người khác mạo phạm Túng Mục Thần liền thi lấy Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hình phạt.

Độ Sóc từ Trần Dương trong tay tiếp nhận trong tay của hắn tư liệu, lật vài tờ sau nói rằng: "La Tổ Giáo chính mình sáng tạo giáo lí, thần linh, cá biệt giáo chúng tương đối cực đoan, bài trừ cùng phủ định mặt khác giáo phái do đó mạo phạm Túng Mục Thần lọt vào trả thù cũng có khả năng."

Trần Dương căn cứ La Tổ Giáo mỗ ta địa phương giáo chúng cực đoan hành vi cùng với nên giáo phái xuyên tạc quá độ giáo lí, cũng cảm thấy Độ Sóc cái này thuyết pháp càng tin cậy. Mặt sau vào ở Diệp gia trạch 444 hào hai nhà nhân cũng đều là La Tổ Giáo giáo chúng, phủ định Túng Mục Thần tao tới báo thù quả thật có khả năng.

Nếu ở trên giả thiết thành lập, như vậy hiện tại yêu cầu biết, thi hành trừng phạt người rốt cuộc là không là Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc. Thay lời khác nói, lúc trước tập kích Hà Đào đầu đội mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh cao đại thân ảnh là cái gì vậy. Vì cái gì bị hắn giết chết người, tại dương gian sở hữu dấu vết đều bị lau đi?

Hà Đào: "Đây chính là ta toàn bộ tra được , về phần mang mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh cao đại quái vật ta tra không đi ra. Hoàn toàn không có tư liệu, nhưng ta biết, hắn còn tránh ở Diệp gia trạch 444 hào."

"Ngươi có biết bị giết chết người là như thế nào mạo phạm Túng Mục Thần sao?"

"Khinh nhờn, nhục mạ, bất kính."

"Rất không rõ ràng." Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Tổng không đến mức mạc danh kỳ diệu liền xuất hiện khinh nhờn Túng Mục Thần hành vi, trừ phi. . . Ngươi không có thượng quá lầu hai, đồng bạn của ngươi đi qua lầu hai đúng không?"

Hà Đào chần chờ gật đầu.

Trần Dương tỏ vẻ hắn biết . Sau đó đứng dậy cùng Độ Sóc rời đi, xuống lầu thời điểm vẫn như cũ là đi thang lầu. Độ Sóc khai di động chiếu sáng đăng, cấp Trần Dương chiếu sáng lên dưới chân thang lầu, nghe hắn giảng thuật chính mình nghi hoặc.

Đột nhiên, mái nhà thượng truyền đến nặng nề tiếng vang, sau đó chính là từng tiếng tiếng nổ. Trần Dương nhất đốn, chính mình lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra mở ra chiếu sáng đăng bay nhanh chạy lên lâu: "Ta đi lên nhìn xem."

Trần Dương tốc độ bay khoái, bước trên hàng hiên sau phát hiện toàn bộ hàng hiên lâm vào dị thường biến hoá kỳ lạ an tĩnh. Sở hữu cánh cửa đều nhắm chặt , giống bị cách ly với dị không gian. Hắn một cước đá văng Hà Đào môn, trong phòng một mảnh hỗn độn.

Thanh âm từ Hà Đào trong phòng ngủ truyền đến, Trần Dương chạy đến cửa nhà, đã thấy một khối vặn vẹo nữ nhân thân thể leo lên tại trần nhà thượng, tóc thật dài đem Hà Đào gắt gao quấn quanh trụ, hai cánh tay thực trường, phân biệt cầm cọc gỗ cùng cây búa đối với Hà Đào ánh mắt đang muốn chuy đi xuống.

Trần Dương cởi bỏ trên cổ tay dây đỏ tử hướng trần nhà thượng nữ nhân vứt đi qua, nữ nhân kia bị đau, liền buông lỏng ra Hà Đào. Ngược lại oán độc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, đột nhiên há miệng, giống xà nhất dạng miệng cùng với xà nhất dạng phát ra 'Tê tê' thanh âm.

Tóc dài hình như có sinh mệnh giống nhau hướng Trần Dương đi lại đây, ý đồ cuốn lấy chân của hắn cổ tay. Trần Dương né tránh tóc dài, chạy đến bên trong nắm lên Hà Đào đem hắn đẩy dời đi phòng ngủ, rồi sau đó dẫm tại ghế trên tay chân linh hoạt nhảy đến tủ quần áo quỹ đỉnh, xoay người đem quấn đồng tiền một mặt dây đỏ ném trần nhà thượng nữ nhân.

Thừa dịp nữ nhân kia dời đi đầu thời điểm, dây đỏ quấn lên nữ nhân cổ bộ, tha vài vòng. Trước mắt một trạc tóc hướng mặt bộ tập kích mà đến, Trần Dương một cái lộn ngược ra sau rơi xuống đất, đầu kia phát chọc thủng vách tường. Trần Dương liếc liếc mắt một cái, liền lôi kéo dây đỏ tử hướng phòng ngủ cửa nhà chạy.

Tóc dài nữ nhân không thể tránh thoát dây đỏ, hơn nữa dây đỏ một mặt đồng tiền dính sát vào nhau trụ cổ của nàng, mặt trên dính có dương khí nóng chước nàng làn da. Làm cho nàng thống khổ không thôi, không ngừng phát ra 'Tê tê' thanh âm.

Trần Dương chạy đi ra ngoài, tóc dài nữ nhân đơn giản theo lực đạo nhằm phía Trần Dương, tóc dài phô thiên cái địa tràn ngập toàn bộ phòng ở. Tóc dài nữ nhân đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Trần Dương trước mặt, cơ hồ mặt bộ dán mặt bộ.

Hà Đào cố hết sức đứng lên, thấy thế hô to: "Biệt nhìn chằm chằm nàng con mắt thứ ba tinh."

Nhưng mà cũng đã muộn, Trần Dương chính diện đối thượng tóc dài nữ nhân con mắt thứ ba tinh. Tóc dài nữ nhân ngũ quan đều thực tiểu, không nhìn kỹ cơ hồ muốn cho rằng nàng ngũ quan chỗ trống, chính là một cái rõ ràng diện đoàn tử. Nhưng mà con mắt thứ ba tinh cũng là người bình thường thiên lớn một chút bộ dáng, trước là nhắm chặt , hiện giờ đột nhiên mở.

Trần Dương thần trí xuất hiện trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt, lại hoàn hồn thời điểm phát hiện mình chính vùi đầu với Độ Sóc trong ngực trong. Hắn quơ quơ đầu, rốt cục thanh tỉnh, từ Độ Sóc trong ngực toát ra đầu tìm đến tóc dài nữ nhân.

Phát hiện tóc dài nữ nhân lui tại góc tường, toàn thân bị thiết liên trói lại. Thiết liên còn tại không ngừng chặt lại, cơ hồ đem tóc dài nữ nhân thân thể trói đến vặn vẹo, lại không có nghe được nàng trong thân thể truyền đến cốt cách vỡ vụn thanh âm.

Từ vừa rồi nàng kéo dài hai tay có thể biết được, nữ nhân toàn thân đều không có cốt cách — không, có lẽ đầu còn có cốt cách.

Trần Dương đứng lại sau nói rằng: "Độ ca, trước đem nàng buông ra, ta nghĩ hỏi nàng mấy vấn đề." Vừa nói vừa ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến Độ Sóc âm lãnh khủng bố biểu tình, sợ tới mức hắn lập tức chớ có lên tiếng.

"Độ, Độ ca?"

Thật cẩn thận gọi một tiếng, Độ Sóc giống như sinh khí.

Độ Sóc thản nhiên liếc Trần Dương liếc mắt một cái, đem hắn kéo ra phía sau, chính mình đi về phía trước một bước."Có hay không đao?"

Hà Đào sửng sốt một chút: "Chỉ có dưa hấu đao cùng thái đao."

"Lấy đến."

Chẳng biết tại sao, Hà Đào cảm thấy hiện tại cái dạng này Độ Sóc càng vì đáng sợ. Trên thực tế vừa mới cùng Trần Dương gặp mặt thời điểm, hắn cơ hồ không có chú ý tới Độ Sóc người này. Rõ ràng Độ Sóc tướng mạo hòa khí thế càng vì xuất sắc, nhưng liền phảng phất có một tầng vụ bao phủ hắn.

Trừ phi Độ Sóc chính mình nguyện ý bị người chú ý tới, nếu không người bên ngoài sẽ không chỗ nào phát hiện xem nhẹ hắn.

Hà Đào không biết Độ Sóc muốn thái đao vẫn là dưa hấu đao, rõ ràng hai thanh đều đưa tới trước mặt hắn. Độ Sóc tùy tay chọn đem dưa hấu đao liền hướng tóc dài nữ nhân đi qua, đi vài bước nghỉ chân, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Đứng yên đừng nhúc nhích."

Trần Dương ngoan ngoãn : "A."

Độ ca sinh khí, hắn đến biểu hiện nhu thuận điểm.

Hà Đào đi đến Trần Dương bên người nói rằng: "Vừa mới ngươi rất nguy hiểm, thiếu chút nữa đã bị đinh xuyên ánh mắt. May mắn ngươi đồng bạn tới rồi đúng lúc."

Trần Dương rũ mắt, trong lòng đem Độ Sóc sinh khí cấp bậc trình độ hướng thượng kéo đến quắc trị cao nhất. Phải hảo hảo hống mới được .

Tóc dài nhìn thấy Độ Sóc lại đây, hoảng sợ sợ hãi lui về phía sau. Độ Sóc một cước dẫm tại tóc dài nữ trên đỉnh đầu, đẩy ra nàng lưng thượng tóc, nâng lên dưa hấu đao mặt không đổi sắc vả lại không chút nào mềm tay chặt bỏ đi.

Trần Dương cùng Hà Đào duỗi trưởng cổ trộm nhìn, vừa mới nhìn đến đẩy ra tóc tóc dài nữ lưng. Hoảng sợ phát hiện tóc dài nữ lưng cực kỳ dị dạng, mặt trên trường từng khỏa nhọt, cẩn thận nhìn lên lại phát hiện những cái đó nhọt là từng khỏa đầu người. Những người đó đầu còn tại phát ra thống khổ rên rỉ.

Hà Đào sắc mặt trắng bệch, hắn hiện tại mới biết được trước nghe được tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm là cái gì. Hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng là tóc dài nữ đi quá thanh âm, hiện tại mới biết được nguyên lai là tóc dài nữ lưng đầu người tiếng rên rỉ.

Cái kia cảnh tượng thật sự rất ghê tởm . Hà Đào nhịn không được nôn khan vài tiếng, đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ khác không nghĩ lại nhìn. Bên kia, Độ Sóc đã chặt bỏ tóc dài nữ sau lưng nhọt, mỗi chặt bỏ một cái, tóc dài nữ liền phát ra cực kỳ thê lương kêu thảm thiết. Nhưng nàng cũng không dám giãy dụa, chỉ có thể một bên kêu thảm thiết một bên bị khảm rụng nhọt thẳng đến tan thành mây khói.

Hà Đào thấy Trần Dương sắc mặt như thường, bội phục không thôi. Trần Dương xua tay tỏ vẻ này trận trượng không có gì, trước kia gặp qua càng ghê tởm . Hà Đào càng là kính nể không thôi, hắn hỏi ý kiến: "Kia tóc dài nữ rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy?"

"Nữ oán."

"A?"

"Tục ngôn nói nam nữ si tình. Bởi vì tình yêu mà chết nam nhân, nữ nhân, oán khí đều rất nặng. Nữ oán chính là nữ nhân bởi vì tình yêu mà chết, trước khi chết cực kỳ thống khổ, bởi thế sinh ra cường đại oán khí hội tụ mà thành. Thành hình sau nữ oán yêu thích ăn thi thể, nhất là bởi vì sợ hãi mà chết thi thể, bởi vì oán khí rất nặng." Trần Dương giải thích: "Ta suy đoán, ngươi đồng bạn thi thể, cùng với mặt khác trụ tiến Diệp gia trạch 444 hào lại tử vong hai nhà nhân thi thể không cánh mà bay, hẳn là chính là bị nữ oán ăn."

Đề cập đồng bạn, Hà Đào thần sắc ảm đạm.

Thấy thế, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Muốn giết chết nữ oán, liền muốn khảm rụng nàng người trên thân đầu nhọt. Những người đó đầu nhọt đều là bị nàng ăn luôn thi thể hồn phách, chỉ cần chém xuống, hồn phách có thể thoát ly, có thể luân hồi."

Hà Đào: "Mạch Dung bọn họ còn có thể đầu thai phải không?"

"Là."

"Ta có thể. . . Trông thấy bọn họ sao?"

Trần Dương không nói gì, chỉ gật gật đầu.

Độ Sóc ném xuống dưa hấu đao, trở lại hướng Trần Dương đi qua.

Trần Dương đi về phía trước vài bước, dừng lại, nhìn nhìn Độ Sóc hai tay. Thực hảo, không có vết máu. Vì thế rất khoái lạc bổ nhào vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, "Độ ca, may mắn ngươi ở bên cạnh ta."

Độ Sóc lãm trụ Trần Dương, cười một tiếng sau nhẹ nói nói "Nói tốt cũng vô dụng. Ta dạy cho ngươi tất cả đều quên? Biết rõ con mắt thứ ba tinh có vấn đề, lâm tràng đối chiến thời điểm nhưng không có suy xét đến. Sau khi trở về, hảo hảo tỉnh lại."

Trần Dương thấy nói tốt đều vô dụng, liền ngoan ngoãn dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực không nói lời nào. Âm thầm chờ mong Độ Sóc có thể nhanh chóng nguôi giận, tốt nhất sau khi trở về liền không nhớ rõ .

Bên kia, Hà Đào gặp được hắn ngày xưa đồng bạn, khóc đến khóc không thành tiếng. Hắn cảm thấy thật xin lỗi, tất cả mọi người chết chỉ có hắn còn sống. Hắn cũng biết, kỳ thật nếu không là chết đi đồng bạn tha tóc dài nữ, vừa mới sớm đã bị tóc dài nữ giết. Làm sao có thể chờ được đến Trần Dương bọn họ tới cứu?

Hà Đào đồng bạn lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, chưa nói tha thứ cũng không nói lời an ủi. Chính là mỉm cười lấy đối, sau đó tiến lên ôm chầm hắn liền ly khai.

Gian phòng khôi phục an tĩnh, Hà Đào ngẩng đầu hỏi Trần Dương: "Bọn họ sẽ đi đầu thai sao?"

Trần Dương cũng không có thể nói cho dù tiến vào địa phủ cũng không giống nhau định có thể đầu thai luân hồi, bất quá đối với phương đồng bạn cũng không phải là đại gian đại ác người, ứng cũng là có thể đầu thai luân hồi . Vì thế gật đầu cũng nói rằng: "Ngươi nhưng cho là bọn họ cầu phúc tích đức."

Hà Đào gật đầu: "Ta sẽ!"

Trần Dương: "Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sự tình, ngươi liền quên đi. Một lần nữa bắt đầu sinh hoạt."

Hà Đào gật đầu, che mặt nghẹn ngào.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc rời đi, lúc này ngược lại là thuận lợi. Chẳng qua Độ Sóc một đường trầm mặc, biểu tình lạnh lùng, hiển nhiên khí còn không có tiêu. Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc mặt nghiêng nhìn một lúc lâu mới mềm mềm nói: "Độ ca, ta sai."

Độ Sóc ứng thanh: "Ân."

"Độ ca, ta không thể không có suy xét đến. Chỉ là bởi vì nghĩ đến ngươi ở bên cạnh ta, cho nên sẽ không sợ."

Độ Sóc không nói lời nào, cái này đại biểu Trần Dương còn có cơ hội thuyết phục hắn, làm hắn nguôi giận.

"Nếu ngươi không ở bên cạnh ta, ta là thật sự sẽ không phớt lờ. Độ ca, ngươi tại ta mới có thể cảm thấy an toàn, thật sự." Trần Dương nhón chân hôn hôn Độ Sóc cằm, chân thành lại lấy lòng nói: "Tin ta, lão công."

Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, ôm Trần Dương bả vai tay đổi thành vuốt phẳng cổ của hắn.

Cùng Độ Sóc phu phu lục tái, Trần Dương biết đây là Độ Sóc tâm tình hảo biểu hiện. Bởi vì Độ Sóc thích nghe Trần Dương gọi hắn 'Lão công', Trần Dương cảm thấy rất mất thể diện, cũng không chủ động gọi.

"Lại gọi một lần."

"Lão công."

Độ Sóc híp mắt, khóe môi vi câu: "Sau khi trở về, hảo hảo tỉnh lại."

"Còn khí đâu?"

"Thuật pháp củng cố một lần, kiểm điểm thư cũng không cần viết."

". . . A."

Đuối lý.

Chương 32: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 05

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc cuối cùng là một khối tản bộ khi đến vừa đứng trạm xe buýt mới lên xe, lúc này đêm đã khuya. Đương bọn hắn trở lại dân túc thời điểm, đã là đêm khuya hai giờ đồng hồ tả hữu. Dân túc đình viện thay đổi một nhóm người đang tiến hành lửa trại tiệc tối, có chút náo nhiệt.

Lão bản nương vừa thấy hai người bọn họ liền chào hỏi nói rằng: "Có người tại chờ các ngươi."

Trần Dương xem qua đi, đã thấy là một cái xa lạ nam nhân. Đột nhiên Hồ Tương từ xa lạ nam nhân phía sau đi ra, nhìn đến Trần Dương hai người liền hướng bọn họ ngoắc. Đi qua mới biết xa lạ kia nam nhân đúng là Bạch Vân Quan tại gia đệ tử, vị kia hình cảnh đại đội Thẩm Nhất Hồi.

"Vào phòng lại nói." Trần Dương dẫn đầu mở cửa, đi vào gian phòng, cùng Độ Sóc ngồi cùng một chỗ nhìn Thẩm Nhất Hồi cùng Hồ Tương, hỏi: "Hồ Tương, như thế nào chỉ có ngươi trở lại?"

Hồ Tương trừu khụt khịt, hốc mắt một chút liền đỏ: "Đường tỷ các nàng cũng không trông thấy ."

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Thẩm Nhất Hồi nói: "Ta tới trước nói đi." Hắn đầu tiên là tổ chức hảo ngôn ngữ mới lên tiếng: "Đêm nay Anh Nam muốn đi Diệp gia trạch 444 hào điều tra tin tức, cũng nói cho ta biết. Nguyên bản ta không cho là Diệp gia trạch 444 hào có vấn đề, bởi vì ta cũng đi thăm dò quá, không có phát hiện bất luận cái gì tà khí, âm khí, thậm chí là một chút oán khí đều không có. Thực sạch sẽ. Cho nên cho dù ta cảm thấy không cần thiết đi một chuyến, nhưng là yên tâm Anh Nam đi qua. Chính là không ngờ đến bọn họ đều tiêu thất."

Không nói trước những thứ khác, đơn nói Diệp gia trạch 444 hào không có vấn đề điểm ấy liền không đúng. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Sạch sẽ bản thân liền là một đại vấn đề, rõ ràng đã xuất hiện tam cọc thảm án, nhưng không có một chút oán khí. Cái này có thể thuyết minh có được thực đại vấn đề."

Thẩm Nhất Hồi bá bá tóc của chính mình, nản lòng thở dài: "Ngươi nói đối. Đương ta ý thức được sạch sẽ mới là vấn đề lớn nhất, phát tin tức tưởng nói cho Anh Nam thời điểm không có thu được hồi phục cũng đã biết bọn họ khả năng tao ngộ bất trắc. Ta đi xe đuổi tới Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, phát hiện Hồ Tương. Hồ Tương không có tham dự Anh Nam thám hiểm, mà là ở bên ngoài chờ đợi, sau đó lại không có nghe được thanh âm. Ta trở ra, không có phát hiện bất cứ người nào tung tích, ta là nói, không có bất cứ người nào đi vào phòng ở lưu lại dấu vết."

Thay lời khác nói, Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ tại Diệp gia trạch 444 hào biến mất, liên bọn họ trước xông vào Diệp gia trạch lưu lại dấu vết cũng bị lau đi. Có lẽ tiếp qua một đoạn thời gian bọn họ cũng sẽ quên Hồ Anh Nam, Mao Tiểu Lị, Khấu Tuyên Linh mấy người kia.

Này thật sự là một loại thực đáng sợ năng lực.

Trống rỗng làm người sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Hồ Tương, sắc mặt ngưng trọng: "Đem ngươi có biết tất cả đều miêu tả đi ra."

Hồ Tương khống chế nghẹn ngào, liều mạng hồi tưởng tình hình lúc đó.

"Bọn họ đi vào, ta sợ hãi, cho nên ngay tại bên ngoài trong xe chờ. Sợ hãi ngủ liền lấy điện thoại di động ra quan khán bọn họ trực tiếp, chúng ta là từ mười hai giờ bắt đầu trực tiếp, mười một giờ rưỡi mới đi vào. Bởi vì lúc ấy người rất nhiều, không chỉ có chúng ta một nhóm người. Đường tỷ bọn họ cuối cùng đi vào, ở bên trong đi rồi một vòng, không có phát hiện cái gì. Bọn họ liền đi lầu hai, tại lầu hai cửa thang lầu thời điểm hắc bình . Kế tiếp ta chợt nghe đến bên trong Diệp gia trạch 444 hào bên trong phát ra hoảng sợ tiếng thét, rất nhiều người đều tại tiếng thét. Nhưng là ngay sau đó, sở hữu thanh âm đều tiêu thất. Ta thực sợ hãi, tưởng tráng lá gan đi vào. Nhưng là đường tỷ nói với ta, nếu bọn họ xuất hiện sự tình gì, làm ta không nên vào đi, mau chóng thông tri các ngươi cùng Trầm ca."

Trần Dương an ủi nàng: "Ngươi làm được thực đối. Ngươi còn nhớ rõ có bao nhiêu người đi vào trong nhà sao?"

"Đại khái. . . Có hai mươi người." Hồ Tương hồi tưởng tối hôm qua: "Chúng ta bên này tổng cộng là bảy người, trừ bỏ đường tỷ bọn họ, Dương Tiêu còn dẫn theo hiệp hội trong hai người. Mặt khác còn có ba đợt, trong đó có ba cái một tổ, bốn một tổ còn có một khác tổ là sáu người. Bởi vì chúng ta là sớm nhất đến, nhưng là trễ nhất đi vào, cho nên ta liền nhớ kỹ ."

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ bọn họ đều là tại thời gian nào điểm đột nhiên tiếng thét, lại tại thời gian nào điểm đột nhiên biến mất sao?"

Hồ Tương: "Cái này ta biết, ta là nhìn chằm chằm trực tiếp nhìn . Lúc ấy tiếng thét là tại 1 điểm 36 phân, duy trì liên tục mười phút. 1 điểm 46 phân sau đột nhiên yên lặng, tất cả đều tiêu thất."

"Trong nháy mắt đột nhiên biến mất?"

"Đối."

Trần Dương cảm thấy rất khó giải quyết, nếu chính là người thường vô lực hoàn thủ còn có thể lý giải, chính là cùng đi còn có Hồ Anh Nam, Trương Cầu Đạo, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh bốn người. Khấu Tuyên Linh đã là tam phẩm Ngũ lôi thiên sư, liên hắn không chút nào hoàn thủ lực, cái này thuyết minh thật sự rất có khó khăn.

Hơn nữa đến nay hắn đều không rõ vì cái gì trước thảm án lưu lại hồ sơ, mà Hà Đào đồng bạn chết thảm lại đều bị hủy diệt dấu vết. Cái gì vậy có thể hủy diệt một người tồn tại hậu thế thượng dấu vết? Trừ bỏ thần linh, còn có cái gì?

Chính là, không có cái gì thần linh sẽ như thế bạo ngược.

"Cho ta xem video đi, Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ trực tiếp video."

Hồ Tương lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, tìm tòi trang mặt. Tìm được Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ lưu lại trực tiếp video, điểm mở ra đưa cho Trần Dương. Trần Dương tiếp nhận, cùng Độ Sóc rúc vào đồng thời nhìn.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi trước xem qua vô số lần cái kia trực tiếp video, cho nên lần này sẽ không có thấu tiến lên nhìn.

Video trung là từ bước vào Diệp gia trạch 444 hào đình viện bắt đầu thu, thu người là Dương Tiêu hai người đồng bạn. Bọn họ so Dương Tiêu còn muốn bất kính quỷ thần, toàn bộ hành trình hi hi ha ha. Ít nhất Dương Tiêu này đây lý trí đoan chính thái độ tưởng muốn bài trừ mê tín, hai người này càng như là đến nô đùa mạo hiểm.

Hai người tại Dương Tiêu giới thiệu xong sau đó, lộ diện giới thiệu chính mình cũng đem Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người cũng giới thiệu đi vào. Chính là giới thiệu từ đáng giá nghiền ngẫm, bọn họ trực tiếp chỉ ra mấy người thiên sư thân phận, rõ ràng mang theo trêu tức.

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người nghe được bọn họ giới thiệu từ, chỉ liếc liếc mắt một cái liền không để ở trong lòng. Ngược lại là đạn mạc rất nhiều đều tại khen vài người cực kì xinh đẹp, còn nói nếu thiên sư đều đẹp trai như vậy, liền tính làm mê tín cũng nguyện ý nâng.

Trần Dương là không hiểu lắm hiện tại người trẻ tuổi mạch não, vì thế đóng cửa đạn mạc, tiếp tục nhìn đi xuống.

Diệp gia trạch 444 hào cùng sở hữu hai tầng, tại tấc đất tấc vàng Thân thị lại túc có hai trăm thước vuông, bên ngoài còn mang có một đình viện. Nếu không là quá mức tà tính, chỉ sợ hơn một ngàn vạn cũng mua không được.

Lầu một có rất nhiều người, hi hi ha ha càng giống đem trận này thám hiểm trở thành kích thích trò chơi. Tùy ý động trong phòng bài trí, lớn tiếng ồn ào, thậm chí tùy ý biên tạo gian phòng chủ nhân qua lại.

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người khuyên bảo vài câu, đưa tới này đàn người trẻ tuổi khó chịu, đương trường liền vây lại đây muốn làm giá. Bọn họ khẳng định cũng không phải Trương Cầu Đạo đám người đối thủ, huống chi còn có Mao Tiểu Lị tại.

Mao Tiểu Lị một cách tinh quái, thừa dịp đám người kia vây lại đây hết sức, tắc hảo mấy trương bùa cấp Trương Cầu Đạo, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Hồ Anh Nam. Ba người tiếp nhận, liếc mắt tươi cười sáng lạn Mao Tiểu Lị, liền vọt vào trong đám người tùy ý bắt lấy một số người, đem bùa nhét vào bọn họ miệng, bách bọn họ đều nuốt vào.

Kế tiếp chính là cực kỳ hỗn loạn trường hợp, có tay chân không bị khống chế tấn công đồng bạn, một người khác cũng cùng hắn động tác nhất trí. Có cư nhiên cùng nguyên bản nhìn không vừa mắt người trong lúc đó nhìn thuận mắt, tình ý kéo dài đứng lên. Mao Tiểu Lị cũng cho chính mình để lại bùa, mặt khác không trúng chiêu người tưởng đánh bọn họ, lại đều bởi vì mạc danh kỳ diệu nguyên nhân phản đem mình biến thành thương tích chất chồng.

Trần Dương lắc đầu bật cười, Hồ Tương cũng có chút tò mò một màn này, vì thế hỏi ý kiến đây là làm sao vậy. Trần Dương liền nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị vẽ bùa trêu cợt bọn họ, không bị khống chế là thế thân phù, khó hiểu nhìn đôi mắt chính là Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ nhân duyên hòa hợp bảo phù, chính mình lưu lại chính là ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, thay lời khác nói chính là đổi vận phù."

Hồ Tương cảm thán những cái đó bùa tác dụng, có chút tâm động. Lại nghe Trần Dương nói rằng: "Bất quá có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định cũng liền mười mấy phút đồng hồ, Tiểu Lị công lực còn không phải rất thâm."

Quả nhiên, mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau bùa mất đi hiệu lực, hỗn loạn trường hợp chậm rãi khôi phục. Những cái đó trúng chiêu người kinh ngạc không thôi, nhưng là không dám lại trêu chọc Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người. Ngược lại là cách khá xa xa , hơn nữa không biết là không bởi vì việc này quá mức quỷ dị, bọn họ tâm tồn kính sợ, cũng không dám đối trong phòng bài trí tùy ý đùa nghịch.

Kế tiếp liền có một số người đến lầu hai đã từng hiện trường vụ án đi đến, lúc này, Mao Tiểu Lị đám người còn tại lầu một. Bọn họ hướng phía Hồ Tương đề cập qua cái kia tại trần nhà thượng xuất hiện quỷ dị tóc dài nữ nhân gian phòng mà đi, sau đó ở bên trong nghe được thê lương tiếng thét cùng cực kỳ hỗn loạn thanh âm.

Bọn họ lao ra đi, chạy đến lầu hai. Tại lầu hai cửa thang lầu thời điểm đột nhiên hắc bình, thanh âm thực hỗn loạn, khóc, cầu cứu, tiếng thét hỗn tạp. Một giây sau im bặt mà ngừng.

Trần Dương nhíu mày, Độ Sóc thì vươn ra ngón trỏ đốt màn hình, về phía sau kéo mấy phút đồng hồ, đứng ở hắc bình trước một giây đồng hồ. Sau đó nói rằng: "Nơi này, có một cái tiểu hài tử."

Trần Dương cúi đầu nhìn, quả nhiên phát hiện tại cửa thang lầu một cái cực kỳ bí ẩn góc ngồi xổm một đứa bé, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm một cái phương hướng. Cái kia phương hướng đúng là cửa thang lầu, hay hoặc là là nhìn chằm chằm thượng thang lầu người.

Hiện tại có thể biết được, Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, xuất hiện nữ oán, mang mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh cao đại thân ảnh, còn có một tên tiểu quỷ.

Trần Dương tắt đi di động, nói rằng: "Đêm nay ta cùng Độ Sóc cùng đi."

Hắn phỏng chừng ban ngày đi cũng tìm không thấy đầu mối gì, hơn nữa trước tam tông thảm án đều là phát sinh tại đêm khuya. Đại khái đó là một thực đặc biệt thời gian điểm, lại nói hắn cũng tin tưởng Khấu Tuyên Linh mấy người năng lực, ít nhất chống đỡ một buổi tối không thành vấn đề.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi nói rằng: "Ta cũng đi đi."

Trần Dương không phản đối.

Hồ Tương cũng tưởng cùng đi, làm Thẩm Nhất Hồi bác bỏ trở về: "Ngươi chính là cái người thường, đi tới là chịu chết. Chúng ta còn phải phân tâm chiếu cố ngươi, biệt hạt trộn lẫn cùng."

Hồ Tương bị vừa nói như thế, cũng liền buông tha cái này suy nghĩ. Nàng cũng là lo lắng Hồ Anh Nam.

Sự tình như vậy định ra đến, Thẩm Nhất Hồi liền mang theo Hồ Tương rời đi, rời đi thời điểm mắt nhìn Độ Sóc. Chẳng biết tại sao, đối phương ngay từ đầu không làm hắn chú ý tới mảy may, coi như hoàn toàn ẩn nấp chính mình tồn tại. Chính là vừa mở miệng, lại làm cho không người nào có thể xem nhẹ.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi rõ ràng, người này đoán chừng là cái cao nhân. Đại Phúc phân cục nguyên lai vẫn là ngọa hổ tàng long nơi, không hổ là đế đô phân cục.

Người vừa đi, Trần Dương liền nhanh chóng hỏi Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, ngươi có biết cái gì sao? Trương Cầu Đạo bọn họ không có việc gì đi?"

Độ Sóc vỗ vỗ Trần Dương đầu: "Đi ngủ."

Trần Dương đẩy ra Độ Sóc tay, kinh ngạc nói: "Dưới loại tình huống này ta làm sao có thể còn ngủ được?"

"Ngủ không được?"

Trần Dương lẳng lặng cùng Độ Sóc đối diện vài giây, nhanh chóng đứng lên nhảy ra Độ Sóc trong ngực: "Ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ ngủ."

Đáng tiếc chậm vài bước, Độ Sóc bắt lấy Trần Dương cổ chân đem hắn đẩy ngã, đặt ở trên ghế sa lông theo quần áo dưới thắt lưng tuyến đi xuống. Dùng thực tế hành động trợ giúp Trần Dương rất nhanh lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Tình triều rút đi, Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương đi phòng tắm cho hắn tẩy trừ, sau đó lại đem hắn ôm đến trên giường, đắp hảo chăn. Trần Dương toàn bộ hành trình mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, Độ Sóc hôn hôn Trần Dương cái trán, đứng dậy xuất môn.

Mục đích rõ ràng, bay thẳng đến mỗ cái gian phòng đi đến, đứng lại tại cửa nhà không tất mở miệng, môn tự động mở ra. Độ Sóc bước vào trong phòng, trong phòng có một cái đầu đội mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh người áo xanh.

Người áo xanh vừa thấy Độ Sóc liền dập đầu quỳ lạy đi đại lễ, cực kỳ thành kính cung kính: "Đại Đế."

Độ Sóc ở trong phòng đãi thêm vài phần chung, sau đó rời đi. Đương hắn rời đi không lâu, người áo xanh liền đi ra cửa phòng, đồng hành còn có mặt khác tứ năm cái người áo xanh. Bọn họ sôi nổi rời đi dân túc, dung nhập trong đêm đen.

Trở lại trong phòng thời điểm, Trần Dương chính ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng . Phát hiện chăn bị xốc lên, ngửi được quen thuộc khí tức, liền tự động tự phát dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, nắm y phục của hắn nỉ non: "Đi đâu vậy?"

"Đi ra ngoài thấy cá nhân."

"A."

"Ngủ đi."

Trần Dương liền an tâm ngủ.

Chạng vạng, Thẩm Nhất Hồi lái xe tới dân túc tìm bọn họ. Ban ngày thời điểm Tô giam viện tìm đến Trần Dương hàn huyên vài câu, dù sao mất tích Hồ Anh Nam là nàng đồ đệ, nghe được Trần Dương tính toán đêm nay đi một chuyến Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thời điểm, tạm thời không thể rời đi Tử Dương cung nàng liền ngôn đạo đêm nay tại Tử Dương cung khai pháp hội vì tất cả người cầu phúc.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi chở Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hướng hoang phế Diệp gia trạch 444 hào mà đi, trong lúc thông qua kính chiếu hậu xem kỹ Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc phát hiện, đạm mạc liếc mắt một cái đảo qua đi, cùng Thẩm Nhất Hồi đối thượng.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi trong lòng tức thì rùng mình, toàn thân cảnh giới trạng thái không bị khống chế điều động. Thẳng đến Độ Sóc thu hồi ánh mắt thật lâu sau, hắn mới chậm rãi trầm tĩnh lại. Nhưng là không dám lại đi thăm dò Độ Sóc, bất quá trong lòng cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Nhân vật như vậy tại, cứu ra Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ xác xuất thành công liền sẽ cao một chút.

Ba người tới Diệp gia trạch 444 hào thời điểm, không sai biệt lắm là sáu giờ rưỡi. Lúc này sắc trời còn không có đen xuống, nhưng mà Diệp gia trạch 444 hào lại như là bao phủ tại một tầng dưới bóng ma, gọi người nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền tâm sinh bất an.

Diệp gia trạch 444 hào tổng cộng tân trang hai lần, lần này là tại một cái tân khu trong. Chính là không biết là không bởi vì tam khởi thảm án phát sinh vẫn là Diệp gia trạch 444 hào bản thân làm người cảm thấy âm trầm sấm người duyên cớ, không bao nhiêu người ở tại phụ cận. Ngược lại là bên ngoài trụ rất nhiều người, thập phần náo nhiệt. Bên ngoài còn có một cái quảng trường, chính truyền phát tin âm nhạc, một đám đại mụ tại khiêu quảng trường vũ.

Xe khu tiến nội vây thời điểm, bên ngoài thanh âm đột nhiên đã bị cắt đứt, biến đến tĩnh mịch an tĩnh. Tại loại này bầu không khí hạ, cũng lạ không đến không ai dám trụ tiến vào.

'Quang quang' hai cái, cửa sổ xe bị xao vang. Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, khách khí mặt đứng một cái nam sinh. Vì thế quay kiếng xe xuống, nghe được người nam kia sinh đùa cười nói: "Các ngươi cũng là đến quỷ trạch thám hiểm?"

"Quỷ trạch?"

Nam sinh dựng thẳng lên ngón cái, chỉ vào phía sau Diệp gia trạch 444 hào: "Hiện tại tại internet thực hỏa, chỉ cần trực tiếp nhất định có người nhìn. Đặc biệt huyền, nghe nói tối hôm qua thượng lại có một nhóm người đến thám hiểm, trực tiếp quá trình đột nhiên hắc bình bùng nổ hỗn loạn tiếng thét. Ha ha, hiện tại cũng bắt đầu có nhiệt thiếp đánh giá bọn họ rốt cuộc là trang , hay là thật gặp được thần quái sự kiện."

"Nếu như là thật gặp được thần quái sự kiện, các ngươi còn dám tới?"

Nam sinh: "Như thế nào không dám? Người sợ quỷ, quỷ còn sợ người đâu. Chúng ta đi nhiều người như vậy, dương khí túc, quỷ thấy đều sợ."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ngươi hiểu được rất nhiều. Xem ra ngươi tin quỷ thần?"

"Thà tin rằng là có còn hơn là không đi."

"Vậy ngươi còn dám tới?"

Cho dù tin tưởng cũng bất kính úy quỷ thần, ôm thuần túy vui đùa tâm tính, càng thêm làm người không mừng. Nam sinh kia lý lẽ đương nhiên gật đầu: "Thăm dò tinh thần đi. . . Thế nào, muốn hay không gia nhập chúng ta?"

Trần Dương cười một chút: "Chúng ta chỉ có ba người."

Nam sinh nói rằng: "Không quan hệ a. Chúng ta bên này có sáu người, thêm đứng lên chính là chín người, nhiều người dễ làm sự." Lúc này, lại có mặt khác hai người nam sinh thêm tiến vào du thuyết bọn họ, cũng tỏ vẻ có thể đem lầu hai nhượng đi ra từ Trần Dương bọn họ đi trước trực tiếp.

Trần Dương cười như không cười: "Chẳng lẽ các ngươi không là đem chúng ta đương bia ngắm?"

Vài cái nam sinh ngượng ngùng cười, có một thấy nói nửa ngày Trần Dương bọn họ còn bất vi sở động liền tức giận mắng một câu. Sơ suất là biệt cho thể diện lại không cần. Trần Dương phản ứng là trực tiếp đánh xuống cửa sổ xe, thiếu chút nữa kẹp trung mắng chửi người nam sinh tay.

Trần Dương mặt lạnh: "Vướng bận."

Thẩm Nhất Hồi: "Đem bọn họ đánh ngất xỉu đi."

Trần Dương mày vừa động, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Làm cho bọn họ đi vào, dọa một cái hảo trị trị tự cao tự đại tật xấu."

Trần Dương mặt mày hớn hở, gật đầu đồng ý. Sau đó thật sự tại bọn họ tiến vào Diệp gia trạch thời điểm dán trương chiêu hồn phù, đưa tới phụ cận du hồn dã quỷ. Đám kia nam sinh vừa mới tiến đi không đến nửa giờ đã bị sợ tới mức tè ra quần, tiếng thét liên tục, chạy đến thời điểm miệng còn kêu to có quỷ.

Kéo xuống chiêu hồn phù, lại dùng đưa hồn phù đem du hồn dã quỷ cất bước, Trần Dương mới lại trở lại trong xe chờ đợi thời gian. Đêm khuya vừa đến, ba người liền xuống xe. Đóng cửa xe, ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời đêm, không có chấm nhỏ, ánh trăng trắng bệch.

Bốn phía tĩnh lặng không tiếng động, liên côn trùng kêu to thanh âm đều không có. Nhưng thấy tà tính.

Độ Sóc đứng ở Trần Dương bên người, cùng hắn đồng thời đi vào. Ba người mục đích rõ ràng, bay thẳng đến lầu hai đi đến. Tại lầu hai cửa thang lầu thời điểm, Trần Dương theo bản năng hướng cửa thang lầu một cái bí ẩn góc xem qua đi, không có nhìn thấy trực tiếp video trung xuất hiện cái kia tiểu quỷ.

Nhìn xuống thời gian, hiện tại mới mười hơn hai điểm, xem ra vẫn chưa tới thời gian. Bước trên lầu hai, phát hiện thang lầu trùng hợp tại lầu hai trung gian, vì thế hắn nhóm tách ra hướng hai bên đi.

Tách ra thời điểm, Thẩm Nhất Hồi từ trong túi xuất ra một chuỗi lang đang, đưa cho Trần Dương: "Bạch Vân Quan chiêu hồn lang đang, liên hệ nói lay động lay động, có thể nghe thấy đối phương lang đang thanh."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận lang đang, cùng Thẩm Nhất Hồi tại cửa thang lầu phân biệt, Độ Sóc tự nhiên cũng đi theo Trần Dương cùng đi. Một đầu dài hành lang thông hướng ô nước sơn đi hắc cuối, hai bên là đại gian phòng. Bọn họ đẩy ra những cái đó đại cửa phòng, đi vào quan sát một vòng, trong phòng cũng liền một ít phổ thông gia cụ. Đi đến đại gian phòng cuối lại thấy một cánh cửa, mở cửa, bên trong lại là một cái phòng nhỏ.

"Gian phòng cấu tạo rất kỳ quái." Trần Dương đứng ở phòng nhỏ một mặt trước gương, một bên nhìn chằm chằm trên gương màu đen dấu vết vừa nói: "Phòng ở phương vị cũng không đối, tọa Bắc triều nam, nhưng có lệch lạc, thiên hướng đông 15. Trùng hợp thải với quỷ tuyến thượng, chủ hung. Hàng năm ở tại nơi này loại trong nhà bất phát sinh mệnh án mới là lạ, nhưng là chung quanh mặt khác phòng ở cũng không xuất hiện loại này phong thuỷ cấm kỵ. Chỉ có Diệp gia trạch 444 hào."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Tà tính."

"Trong phòng phòng, phòng ngoài sát, đại môn đối thang lầu." Độ Sóc nghiêng người, chỉ chỉ phòng ngủ môn cùng gương: "Câu đối hai bên cánh cửa gương, không xong phong thuỷ bố cục."

Nơi ở phong thuỷ hoặc là kiến trúc phong thuỷ đối với mọi người hằng ngày sinh hoạt ảnh hưởng vẫn là rất đại , nhất là hoa quốc kiến trúc đối với phong thuỷ phi thường để ý. Như không cẩn thận, nơi ở bị người động tay chân hoặc là phạm đi một tí phong thuỷ cấm kỵ, nhẹ thì phá tài chắn tai, nặng thì cửa nát nhà tan.

Cái gọi là trong phòng phòng, phòng ngoài sát cùng với phòng ngủ môn đối diện gương, đều là tụ sát phong thuỷ cấm kỵ. Về phần đại môn đối thang lầu, chính là tổn thất tiền tài, ngược lại không có phía trước ba loại tình huống không xong.

Vừa là tụ sát bên trong phong thuỷ bố cục, ngoại bộ phòng ở phương vị lại dẫm tại quỷ tuyến thượng, tà càng thêm tà, ở tại nơi này loại trong phòng không có huyết quang tai ương hoàn toàn không có khả năng. Chính là kiến trúc tòa nhà người không có khả năng sẽ phạm hạ như vậy trí mạng phong thuỷ cấm kỵ, đây quả thực là tại hại nhân.

Trần Dương nghiêng người tưởng nhìn kỹ nhìn trên gương màu đen dấu vết là cái gì vậy, đột nhiên nhìn thấy trong gương phản xạ xuất một cái bóng đen. Đột nhiên quay đầu lại, một cái bóng đen từ phòng ngủ cửa nhà chợt lóe mà qua.

"Độ ca, ta hãy đi trước nhìn xem."

Nói xong liền chạy vội đi ra ngoài, đảo mắt biến mất không gặp người ảnh. Độ Sóc chậm một bước, cũng sẽ không có đuổi theo mau. Quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm gương nhìn, ngay sau đó gương phát ra đùng thanh âm, xuất hiện hảo mấy cái cái khe.

"Biệt đem tâm tư đánh tới Dương Dương trên người, nếu không ta khiến cho các ngươi đương cái danh xứng với thực quỷ tộc."

Nói xong, gương lần thứ hai phát ra vỡ vụn thanh âm, mặt trên cái khe nhiều đếm không xuể, có vài chỗ thậm chí xuất hiện bột phấn. Đủ thấy người nào đó đem tâm tư đánh tới Trần Dương trên đầu, làm Độ Sóc thực sinh khí.

Độ Sóc sau khi rời đi, trong phòng ngủ xuất hiện vài cái người áo xanh, trên mặt đội mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh. Rõ ràng liền là tại dân túc mượn dùng những người kia, cầm đầu kia một cái trong mắt hàm kính sợ cùng sợ hãi.

"Đại tiên sinh, hắn là ai vậy? Vì cái gì như vậy cuồng vọng?" Người áo xanh trung tương đối tuổi trẻ một cái không giải lại khó chịu hỏi ý kiến: "Trần Dương là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, là vu tộc. Vu tộc cùng chúng ta quỷ tộc cùng mạch đồng tông, vốn là nên giúp đỡ cho nhau, hắn dựa vào cái gì chỉ trích chúng ta tại tính kế Trần Dương?"

Từ tuổi trẻ người áo xanh trong miệng có thể biết được, này vài cái người áo xanh hẳn là chính là đã sớm biến mất Cổ Thục Quốc con dân, Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hậu duệ. Về phần vừa rồi bóng đen, lại là bọn họ dẫn lại đây hấp dẫn Trần Dương chú ý một cái cô hồn.

Đại tiên sinh quát lớn tuổi trẻ người áo xanh: "Chú ý lời nói của ngươi! Từ nay về sau, nếu yêu cầu Trần Dương tương trợ, nhất định lấy lễ tương đãi. Nếu hắn không tiếp nhận chúng ta thỉnh cầu, cũng không chuẩn cưỡng cầu."

Đại tiên sinh tại quỷ trong tộc địa phương vị tương đương với bộ tộc chi trưởng, hắn răn dạy, còn lại người tự nhiên vâng theo. Tuổi trẻ người áo xanh vâng theo đồng thời cũng ức chế không được nội tâm nghi hoặc: "Đại tiên sinh, hắn rốt cuộc là người như thế nào?"

"Chúng ta nhất định kính sợ thần."

Trần Dương theo bóng đen đuổi tới cuối, không có lộ cũng không có nhìn đến bất luận cái gì bóng đen. Vì thế dừng lại đánh giá bốn phía, phòng ở cấu tạo lệnh ánh trăng hoàn toàn chiếu xạ không tiến vào, đừng nói buổi tối, chính là ban ngày cũng thực hôn ám.

Trần Dương hoàn toàn là giơ di động chiếu sáng, xoay người thời điểm chú ý tới góc có một cái cao cỡ nửa người môn. Vì thế đi qua, rớt ra cánh cửa kia, thực dễ dàng liền rớt ra .

Phía sau cửa là một cái thang lầu, đi thông phía dưới. Trần Dương thấp người tiến vào, đi rồi một đoạn cầu thang sau có thể thẳng đứng dậy, tiếp tục đi xuống đi. Đánh giá là xuyên qua lầu một đến tầng hầm ngầm, rốt cục đi đến cuối cùng nhất giai cầu thang.

Trước mắt là càng vì rộng lớn không gian, bên trong có một chút cũ kĩ hình cụ, còn có bắt tại trên tường phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh cùng với bãi phóng chỉnh tề cọc gỗ tử, thiết cọc cùng thanh đồng cọc, còn có một cái thanh đồng chuy.

Theo di động ngọn đèn chiếu đến trên vách tường, Trần Dương cũng nhìn thấy trên tường treo tam cỗ thi thể, có thể thông qua bọn họ trên người rách nát quần áo phân biệt xuất giới tính đặc thù. Một đôi thành niên nam nữ, dư lại một khối thi thể là một cái tiểu hài tử.

Ba người ánh mắt mặt trên đều bị nhìn chăm chú cọc, nam nhân là cọc gỗ tử, nữ nhân là thiết cọc, mà tiểu hài tử lại là thanh đồng cọc. Trần Dương không biết chất liệu bất đồng cọc có cùng khác nhau, bất quá nhìn ba người hài cốt ít nhất chết lục, bảy mươi năm.

Chẳng lẽ là trước hết chết ở Diệp gia trạch 444 hào Diệp gia người? Không đối, Diệp gia người tổng cộng là tứ miệng ăn, nơi này chỉ có tam cỗ thi thể.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau một bước, dời đi chiếu sáng đăng, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn hài cốt bên cạnh có một cái tiểu hài tử bóng dáng chợt lóe mà qua. Lại nhìn đi qua khi, góc tường rỗng tuếch. Tầng hầm ngầm còn có rất nhiều nhà giam, lồng sắt trong quan đầy hài cốt, trước khi chết tựa hồ giãy dụa quá.

Đi đến cuối cùng hai gian nhà giam, Trần Dương nhìn đến Hồ Anh Nam, Trương Cầu Đạo hai người, bên cạnh còn có những người khác, tất cả đều lâm vào ngủ say trung. Một khác gian nhà giam trong cũng tù mãn ngủ say người, hắn ở bên trong nhìn đến Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người.

Trần Dương ý đồ tỉnh lại bọn họ, nhưng là gọi bất tỉnh. Cẩn thận nhìn lên mới phát hiện bọn họ đều thiếu một hồn, lúc này mới dẫn đến bọn họ hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Bất quá Diệp gia trạch trừ bỏ một đứa bé linh hồn cùng với vừa mới dẫn hắn tới bóng đen liền không còn có nhìn thấy mặt khác hồn phách, nhiều người như vậy hồn phách đều chạy đi nơi đâu ?

Đang lúc Trần Dương không giải là lúc, phía sau truyền đến tiếng xé gió. Còn chưa tới kịp tự hỏi, thân thể trước một bước tránh thoát, quay đầu lại nhìn chính thấy là một khối thân ảnh cao lớn, đội phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh, cầm trong tay thanh đồng cây búa cùng thanh đồng cọc gỗ.

Cùng lúc đó, Trần Dương túi áo trong chiêu hồn lang đang phát ra kịch liệt chấn động.

Di động cũng phát ra gợi ý âm —1 điểm 36 phân đến .

Chương 33: Diệp gia trạch 444 hào 06

Trần Dương tháo xuống dây đỏ, cùng trước mắt này chỉ cao đại quái vật mặt đối mặt. Sở dĩ xưng này vi quái vật, là bởi vì đối phương thủ pháp giết người quá mức tàn nhẫn vả lại không có nửa điểm nhân loại nhân từ.

Trên thực tế đứng lặng trước mắt vẫn như cũ là nhân loại, thân hình cao đại túc có hai thước. Thân thanh y, đầu đội phóng tầm mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh, mặt nạ trên trán tung lập một cái đường kính ba bốn centimet viên khổng. Trong bóng đêm nhìn không ra bên trong có cái gì, nếu không đoán sai, hẳn là chính là phóng tầm mắt người đệ tam chỉ mắt thường.

Tam tông thảm án, Hà Đào chết đi sáu cái đồng bạn cùng với Trương Cầu Đạo bọn họ hôn mê đều cùng trước mắt mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân có quan, Trần Dương lui về phía sau vài bước, trấn định hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là người như thế nào?"

Vừa dứt lời, trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến hỗn loạn kêu thảm thiết. Nữ nhân, nam nhân còn có tiểu hài tử khóc tiếng kêu, liên tiếp. Trần Dương ngạc nhiên, Diệp gia trạch trừ hắn ra nhóm không có những người khác là thực khẳng định sự tình, như vậy hiện tại xuất hiện tại mặt trên thanh âm. . . Hắn đại khái đoán được .

Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân nghe được tiếng kêu thảm thiết, đã bị kích thích trực tiếp đánh về phía Trần Dương. Hắn lực lớn vô cùng, một quyền tạp đi qua, không bắn trúng Trần Dương ngược lại đem nhà giam đáng tin tử đánh gãy hảo vài đoạn.

Lồng sắt phát ra loảng xoảng đương tiếng nổ, ở trong lồng hôn mê mọi người như cũ không hề có cảm giác. Mất đi một hồn bọn họ tự nhiên là vẫn chưa tỉnh lại , Trần Dương cảm thấy hơi suy nghĩ một chút, liền tại mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân từng bước tới gần trung chuyển thân chạy lấy đà vài bước, phản thải vách tường thả người lướt qua mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân. Cũng thuận đường phản thủ đem dây đỏ nhiễu quá mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân cổ, rơi xuống đất khi xoay người nhảy dựng lên, hai chân khoát lên mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân trên vai, mượn lực quấn chặt dây đỏ.

Cổ đồng tiền tệ vang ong ong, Trần Dương hét lớn: "Đi!"

Ngay sau đó liền nhảy hướng mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân, nháy mắt tại mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân trên cổ nóng chước xuất một cái hắc khổng. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân bị đau tru lên một tiếng, phản thủ đem thanh đồng cọc trạc hướng bắt tại sau lưng của hắn Trần Dương.

Trần Dương buông tay tung khiêu, rời xa mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân. Dây đỏ thu hồi trong tay, ngưng mắt lãnh thị: "Sinh mà làm người, đầy người tà khí. Không người không quỷ, đến mà tru chi!" Chợt dựng thẳng lên Ngũ lôi thủ quyết, tại không có sử dụng bùa dưới tình huống niệm khởi khẩu quyết Ngũ lôi nguyền rủa: "Ngô phụng Ngũ lôi thiên tôn sắc, thần binh lôi binh lập tức tuân lệnh."

Vừa dứt lời, liền có lôi hỏa đánh trúng mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân. Lôi hỏa qua đi, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân lông tóc vô thương, tức giận phác giết qua đến. Trần Dương trong lòng hơi kinh ngạc: "Không sợ lôi hỏa?"

Vừa không sợ lôi hỏa, liền không cần nhiều dây dưa. Trần Dương hai tay rớt ra tơ hồng, cổ đồng tiền tệ huyền với ở giữa vang ong ong, cuốn lấy mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân thủ đoạn, vốn định đem hắn trong tay thanh đồng cọc cùng thanh đồng chuy đoạt lấy đến. Nề hà quái nhân lực lớn vô cùng, ngược lại thiếu chút nữa đem Trần Dương bắt lấy.

Trần Dương lui mà cầu tiếp theo, lợi dụng xảo kình trượt chân mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân sau thuận lợi thoát đi tầng hầm ngầm. Rời đi thời điểm theo bản năng quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn, kinh ngạc phát hiện treo tam câu thi hài địa phương đứng một đứa bé.

Đứa bé kia tựa hồ nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, lúc này cùng Trần Dương đối diện thượng lại nửa điểm không sợ hãi. Ngược lại hơi cười rộ lên, nói thật, tiểu hài tử cả người trắng bệch, hai con mắt chỉ có khủng bố tròng trắng mắt, mỉm cười đứng lên chỉ có sấm người hai chữ nhưng hình dung.

Nhưng Trần Dương minh bạch, nó đích xác không có lòng hại người.

Lần nữa trở lại lầu hai, Trần Dương phát hiện lầu hai đã xảy ra thập phần rõ ràng biến hóa. Nguyên bản một mảnh hắc ám, hiện giờ đèn đuốc sáng trưng. Gian phòng, vách tường cùng sàn nhà rút đi vết bẩn biến đến rực rỡ hẳn lên, như là người bình thường gia cư trú phòng ở. Đương Trần Dương chạy đến cửa thang lầu thời điểm phát hiện cửa thang lầu tất cả đều là vết máu, phun ra đến lầu hai vách tường, nóc nhà, một đường hoãn lại chảy tới dưới cầu thang, hiện giờ còn tại đi xuống lưu.

Vũng máu trong còn có vô số tàn chi, tiểu hài tử, đại nhân, nam nhân cùng nữ nhân, đoán chừng là giết không ít nhân tài có thể lưu lại nhiều như vậy huyết.

Trần Dương cũng bất quá là dừng lại một phút đồng hồ, liền nghe được phía sau mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân so chi thường nhân muốn trọng rất nhiều tiếng bước chân.

Bỗng nhiên bả vai bị vỗ một chút, Trần Dương quay đầu lại đang muốn vứt ra dây đỏ tử, liền nghe tới người nói nói "Ta là Khấu Tuyên Linh!"

Tập trung nhìn vào, quả thật là Khấu Tuyên Linh một hồn. Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? Những người khác đâu?"

"Hiện tại không phải nói điều này thời điểm, đi mau. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái muốn lại đây, trước xuống lầu, biệt thải đến vết máu. Con quái vật này sẽ căn cứ vết máu đuổi giết ngươi." Nói xong, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền dọc theo thang lầu thật cẩn thận leo lên: "Ngươi đi theo ta đi, ta quen thuộc."

Trần Dương trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, tay trái chống đỡ lan can trực tiếp từ lầu hai nhảy đến lầu một, quay đầu lại đối mặt hai cái đùi mang theo thang lầu co rụt lại một đi nửa ngày mới đến thang lầu trung ương Khấu Tuyên Linh.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . ."

Trầm mặc xoay người rơi xuống đất, dẫn Trần Dương tiến gian phòng. Trong phòng Trương Cầu Đạo bọn người tại, vừa thấy Trần Dương liền đều vây đi lên hỏi ý kiến. Trần Dương làm cho bọn họ trước yên lặng một chút: "Khấu Tuyên Linh trước nói, từ đêm qua gặp phải sự tình nói lên, các ngươi đều phát hiện cái gì. Mặt khác, vì cái gì các ngươi tất cả đều một hồn ly thể?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đêm qua ta nghe được bọn họ tiếng thét thanh âm, " hắn quay đầu lại chỉ chỉ phía sau một đám người thường, đánh giá chính là kia phê chạy tới thám hiểm học sinh. Hiện tại đều thần tình hối hận cùng xấu hổ, bất quá hiện tại không người có rảnh chỉ trích bọn họ."Chúng ta nguyên bản đều tại lầu một, nghe được thanh âm sau bỏ chạy lên lầu, sau đó nhìn đến cửa thang lầu đầy đất máu tươi cùng tàn chi. Lúc ấy hiện trường thực hỗn loạn, kế tiếp chính là mọi nơi chạy tứ tán. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân xuất hiện, bọn họ là bị dọa chạy một hồn, vây ở lúc này điểm. Chúng ta vi bảo hộ bọn họ, chỉ có thể đi theo một hồn xuất khiếu."

"Lúc ấy các ngươi nhìn thấy cái gì? Vây ở lúc này điểm thượng là có ý gì?"

"Những người khác không thấy được, ta trước chạy lên đi vừa mới nhìn đến, ta đến nói đi." Hồ Anh Nam tiến lên nói rằng: "Ta nhìn thấy cái kia mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhân chém giết rất nhiều người, thời không giống như tại kia cái thời gian điểm phát sinh hỗn loạn, mà còn thoáng hiện rất nhanh. Ta chỉ có thể chú ý tới bị chém giết người không là giống một cái niên đại, có tiểu thâu, công nhân, học sinh, còn có đã từng ở nơi này mặt khác hai hộ nhân gia. Cùng với cuối cùng xuất hiện , Diệp Quốc Hiền một nhà."

"Diệp Quốc Hiền?"

"Đệ nhất đảm nhận Diệp gia trạch 444 hào chủ nhân, cũng là đệ nhất khởi giết người thảm án. Một nhà tứ khẩu toàn bộ bị giết, Diệp Quốc Hiền hai đứa con trai bị mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái đương vợ chồng hai người mặt ngược sát. Sau đó là Diệp Quốc Hiền thê tử bị giết, chết sau bởi vì oán khí quá trọng mà sinh ra nữ oán. Kế tiếp lại là Diệp Quốc Hiền cùng với một nữ nhân khác cùng một cái hài tử, ba người bị ngược sát mà còn ánh mắt phân biệt nhìn chăm chú cọc gỗ, thiết cọc cùng đồng cọc."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, chợt kịp phản ứng: "Ta tại địa hạ thất nhìn đến tam đủ ngươi sở miêu tả thi hài. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái vì cái gì giết chết bọn họ?"

"Bởi vì mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nhận định Diệp Quốc Hiền cùng thê tử của hắn thông đồng thành gian, cho hắn bị cắm sừng. Mà ngay cả con trai của mình cũng là tạp chủng, cho nên toàn ngược sát ." Khấu Tuyên Linh giải thích, cũng đem một quyển nhật kí bản đưa cho hắn: "Đây là từ lầu một phát sinh án mạng gian phòng sưu đi ra nhật kí bản, là mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái thê tử nhật kí bản. Nhưng là phía trước cùng mặt sau có một đại bộ phận đều là ta không biết văn tự, chỉ có trung gian giảng thuật mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái một nhà ba người tựa hồ tại tránh né người nào đó đuổi giết, Diệp Quốc Hiền một nhà hảo tâm thu dưỡng bọn họ. Nhưng mà mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái càng ngày càng đa nghi, tánh khí táo bạo không thôi, từ từ điên cuồng mà hoài nghi thê tử của chính mình cùng Diệp Quốc Hiền cấu kết, liên con trai ruột cũng nhận định vi tạp chủng. Tại mỗ cái buổi tối, thê tử không thể nhịn được nữa mà bùng nổ khắc khẩu chọc giận mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái. Cuối cùng gây thành thảm án."

Trần Dương mở ra nhật kí bản, nhận ra phía trước kỳ quái văn tự: "Cổ Thục Quốc văn tự, cùng vu tộc văn tự không sai biệt nhiều. Ta có thể nhận ra đến."

Trước kia cách vách Vu gia gia đã dạy hắn như thế nào nhận vu tộc văn tự, hắn nói qua nếu thân là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, nhất định phải muốn nhận thức vu tộc văn tự tài năng được đến truyền thừa. Bởi vì văn tự mới là nhân loại trân quý nhất truyền thừa.

"Tự thuật cái gì?"

"Ta nhìn nhìn lại."

Lật xem hoàn nhật kí toàn bộ, Trần Dương cuối cùng minh bạch tiền căn hậu quả. Hắn hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Các ngươi nói vây ở lúc này điểm, ý tứ liền nói, các ngươi một hồn đều bị vây ở 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái ngược sát chính mình thê nhi cùng với Diệp Quốc Hiền một nhà lúc này?"

"Là. Trước kia phát sinh quá hai tông diệt môn thảm án cũng là phát sinh tại lúc này điểm, nếu trốn được lầu một gian phòng chịu đựng được đến hừng đông liền sẽ không ra sự. Nếu lòng bàn chân dính vào vết máu, vô luận trốn được chỗ nào đều sẽ bị đuổi giết. Hơn nữa, cắn cứ ta nhóm sở nghe được, nhìn đến , mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái giết chết người xa không chỉ kia tam tông thảm án."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ biết.

"Chết đi người, có bị lau đi dấu vết, có không có, nhưng là thi thể biến mất. Không có bị hủy diệt dấu vết người, ta tạm thời không biết nguyên nhân. Lầm xông tới hoặc là tự tiện đến thám hiểm người, thì bị không kiêng nể gì lau đi dấu vết. Mà có được vây khốn hồn phách, tái diễn 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân lúc này điểm cùng với lau đi người khác sinh tồn dấu vết năng lực, là mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái con mắt thứ ba tinh. Lúc giết người, máu tươi đến hắn con mắt thứ ba tinh."

"Đương hắn mở hắn con mắt thứ ba tinh, liên thời gian đều lâm vào đình chỉ."

Không khí nhất thời biến đến an tĩnh đê mê, thậm chí là có điểm khủng bố. Khấu Tuyên Linh trong miệng cái loại này năng lực vượt qua người thường khả năng tiếp thu phạm vi, cho dù là Khấu Tuyên Linh bọn họ cũng thực khó tiếp thu này chủng loại tự với thần linh đáng sợ năng lực.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, nhật kí bản trung có ghi lại mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái lai lịch cùng với hắn con mắt thứ ba tinh sao?"

"Có."

Nghe vậy, còn lại người đều tràn ngập hy vọng nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Biết lai lịch, có thể cam đoan các ngươi thuận lợi rời đi Diệp gia trạch?"

Không thể.

Sở hữu người một chút đồi mỹ đứng lên, trừ bỏ Khấu Tuyên Linh mấy người. Bọn họ cũng đều biết Trần Dương này thái độ, rõ ràng là có biện pháp giải quyết. Vì thế lôi kéo Trần Dương đến trong góc phòng, trộm hỏi ý kiến: "Trần cục, biệt ngại ngùng. Có ý tưởng, lớn mật nói ra."

Trần Dương: "Ta đối tượng ở bên ngoài."

"A, chúc mừng. Gì? Ngươi có đối tượng? !"

Ở đây trừ bỏ Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ không thôi, còn lại người tỏ vẻ bình tĩnh mà còn chúc mừng hai người sinh hoạt cùng mỹ thuận đường khen một câu ân ái: "Cho nên Trần cục, đem suy nghĩ của ngươi nói ra đi. Chúng ta đều sẽ phối hợp."

Trần Dương: "Ta đối tượng ở bên ngoài a."

". . ."

"Có hắn tại, ta sẽ không sợ." Trần Dương vỗ vỗ nhật kí bản, nói rằng: "Không có việc gì, ta đối tượng ở bên ngoài, hắn sẽ tìm đến ta."

Gặp qua tú ân ái cũng chưa thấy qua sinh tử tồn vong hết sức còn tú. Mọi người nhất tề không biết phải nói lại cái gì, yên lặng bại lui, bị tắc cẩu lương không phải kiện thực khoái trá sự tình. Khấu Tuyên Linh lặng lẽ lôi kéo Trương Cầu Đạo ống tay áo: "Cầu Đạo, Trần cục hắn đối tượng là ai? Ta đã thấy sao? Trần cục cư nhiên kết hôn ? Tuổi còn trẻ như thế nào đã nghĩ không khai?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi gặp qua. Hắn luôn luôn tại."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không có khả năng! Hiện nay mới thôi, ta đã thấy lại luôn luôn tại, chỉ có Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Hồ Anh Nam. Chẳng lẽ là Mao Tiểu Lị?"

"Cũng không phải chỉ có nữ nhân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "! ! !"

Cảm giác trước mắt có cánh cửa từ từ mở ra, bên trong trút xuống xuất quang mang chói mắt, trạc phá Khấu Tuyên Linh một viên sắt thép thẳng thiếu nam tâm.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi có thể chính mình hồi hồn đi." Thấy Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người gật đầu, duy nhất nan đề chính là hiện nay không biết thân thể ở chỗ nào. Vì thế Trần Dương tiếp tục nói: "Các ngươi thân thể tất cả đều tại địa hạ thất nhà giam trong, mà tầng hầm ngầm nhập khẩu tại lầu hai cuối góc một cái cao cỡ nửa người môn. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh trách ta đến bám trụ, các ngươi thừa cơ hội chạy."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hắn con mắt thứ ba tinh không dễ dàng đối phó."

"Ta biết. Hắn con mắt thứ ba tinh đối ta vô dụng."

Hiện nay cũng biết, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái sở hữu năng lực dựa vào với con mắt thứ ba tinh, đến nay mới thôi ít nhất sống hơn một trăm năm. Vi tránh né người nào đó đuổi giết mà không ngừng trốn chết, cuối cùng ở nhờ với Diệp Quốc Hiền trong nhà.

Diệp Quốc Hiền một nhà tứ khẩu tất cả đều là thành kính La Tổ Giáo, đối với làm bộ là La Tổ Giáo thành viên mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái một nhà thực hữu hảo. Nhưng Diệp Quốc Hiền phủ định mặt khác thần linh, độc tôn Vô Sinh Lão Mẫu hành vi rước lấy đồng dạng là Túng Mục Thần thành kính tín ngưỡng giả mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái bất mãn, hơn nữa từ từ nóng nảy cảm xúc cùng với đối thê tử bất trung hoài nghi, làm hắn triệt để phát cuồng.

Sau đó hai nhà vào ở Diệp gia trạch 444 hào, đồng dạng là La Tổ Giáo tín ngưỡng giả. Bị tránh ở tầng hầm ngầm mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái coi là xúc phạm Túng Mục Thần mà tàn nhẫn giết chết, thi thể có bị cầm nuôi nấng nữ oán, có lại là ném hồi tầng hầm ngầm nhà giam trong.

1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân lúc này điểm sẽ làm mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái biến đến phá lệ nóng nảy thậm chí còn mất đi lý trí, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái đem thời gian cái này điểm xâm nhập Diệp gia trạch 444 hào lầu hai người nhận định vi kẻ đuổi giết, tiến tới phản sát.

Đại khái có thể phỏng đoán mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái trừ bỏ tại mỗi ngày nửa đêm mười phút sẽ phát cuồng, còn lại thời gian sẽ khôi phục một chút lý trí tránh ở tầng hầm ngầm. Trước nữ oán đuổi giết Hà Đào, phải là Hà Đào truy tra Diệp gia trạch 444 hào bị mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái cho rằng là cừu gia.

Lại bởi vì phòng ở tân trang hai lần đều là tại vốn có nền trụ cột hạ, bởi vậy không có phát hiện tầng hầm ngầm tồn tại. Cho dù ngẫu nhiên phát hiện cũng bị kéo vào tầng hầm ngầm giết chết, Trần Dương tại vừa rồi địa phương tầng hầm nhìn đến kiến trúc công nhân trang phục hài cốt.

Trần Dương đem sở hữu mơ hồ manh mối đều vuốt thuận vuốt thanh, bao quát mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái thân phận, đuổi giết hắn người, vì sao bị đuổi giết cùng với hậu kỳ tính cách vặn vẹo nguyên nhân trên cơ bản đều có thể tại nhật kí bản thượng tìm được.

Hiện tại thử xem nhìn có thể hay không đem mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái trên trán con mắt thứ ba khu xuống dưới, Trần Dương tay trái nắm bắt dây đỏ tử thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ, suy tư sau khi nói rằng: "Ta trước đi ra ngoài giải quyết mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái, các ngươi thừa cơ hội nhanh chóng hồi hồn." Đi tới cửa thời điểm trở lại đối Hồ Anh Nam nói rằng: "Thẩm Nhất Hồi cũng tới."

Thẩm Nhất Hồi cùng Hồ Anh Nam thuở nhỏ quen biết, nghe nói hắn cũng tới, Hồ Anh Nam nhíu mày có chút lo lắng. Thấy thế, Trần Dương liền đem Thẩm Nhất Hồi cấp chiêu hồn lang đang ném cho Hồ Anh Nam.

Hồ Anh Nam: "Cám ơn."

Trần Dương nắm chặt môn bắt tay, đang muốn mở ra thời điểm dừng lại. Hắn nghe được ngoài cửa truyền đến trầm trọng tiếng bước chân, vì thế thăm dò từ mắt mèo ra bên ngoài nhìn, chỉ nhìn đến một mảnh màu đỏ. Trần Dương sửng sốt, đột nhiên phát giác đó là mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái ánh mắt.

Lại tập trung nhìn vào, đã thấy mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái chính nắm thanh đồng cọc hướng mắt mèo đâm tới. Trần Dương vội vàng lui về phía sau, thanh đồng cọc mũi nhọn chạm đến lông mi, nếu là vãn một bước, phỏng chừng trực tiếp chọc thủng Trần Dương ánh mắt.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng dậy: "Hắn không có khả năng sẽ tìm tới nơi này." Nghiêng đầu nhìn Trần Dương, phát hiện hắn ống quần dính vết máu."Ngươi dính vào ?"

Trần Dương: "Đại khái là theo kia chỉ mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái đánh nhau thời điểm, từ trên người hắn lây dính đến vết máu."

Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái ở bên ngoài phá cửa, ngăn cản không được bao lâu. Phía sau đám kia sinh viên tuy rằng chỉ có một hồn, nhưng mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái con mắt thứ ba rất đặc biệt, giết hồn cũng tương đương giết người.

Đám người thấp giọng kêu sợ hãi, sau đó bị yêu cầu an tĩnh. Bởi vì mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nghe được thanh âm sau rõ ràng nhanh hơn tốc độ cùng với lực độ, môn bị tạp đến bang bang rung động.

Trần Dương: "Ta mở cửa, đem hắn dẫn đi. Các ngươi thừa dịp lúc này, rất nhanh chạy về tầng hầm ngầm."

Nói xong, nhanh chóng mở cửa tay phải duỗi đến mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái trước mắt ngón tay cái cùng ngón trỏ chạm nhau, ngón giữa dựng thẳng lên, tay trái phân biệt cuốn lấy tay phải ngón giữa, ngón áp út cùng đuôi chỉ, kháp khởi một cái kim cương phục ma ấn thủ quyết. Khẩu cũng niệm kim cương phục ma nguyền rủa, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái chạm đến này nguyền rủa, lập tức như bị mạnh mẽ kim cương một cước đá trúng, sau này bay lên mấy thước rơi xuống đất.

Trần Dương nhân cơ hội này cuốn lấy mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái, đem hắn dẫn dắt rời đi. Về phần trong phòng mọi người thì tốc tốc chạy lên lầu hai, lúc này cũng không kiêng kỵ thải đến vết máu. Trương Cầu Đạo chạy đến lầu hai thời điểm dừng lại, hướng dưới lầu nhìn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng ở hắn bên cạnh người: "Ngươi đem ngươi nhóm Trương gia kim cương phục ma ấn dạy cho Trần cục?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Liên chính mình cũng sẽ không, kim cương phục ma ấn là ta thêm thăng Ngũ lôi học tập nội dung. Tại phân cục trong, ta mỗi ngày đều luyện."

"Chính là nhìn mấy lần đi học sẽ ?" Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Không hổ là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân."

Mao Tiểu Lị đã chạy tới: "Các ngươi đứng ở nơi này làm chi? Nhanh lên đi."

Hai người lúc này mới xoay người chạy về tầng hầm ngầm.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi kinh hồn chưa định từ nữ oán dưới thân thể bò đi ra, hắn nguyên bản đi phía trái biên phương hướng đi. Đi ngang qua một cái trong phòng phòng nghe được kỳ quái thanh âm, giống ô trong nước toát ra bọt nước. Vì thế mở cửa đi vào, phát hiện một cái két nước, trong rương thủy lại hắc lại thối, đặc biệt bẩn.

Hắn mở ra két nước che, thăm dò xem xét mặt nước. Lại phát hiện trên mặt nước có người cụt tay, bị bọt nước đến trắng bệch, mặt trên còn trưởng giòi bọ. Hắn rướn cổ lên thăm dò nhìn, đột nhiên từ đáy nước vươn ra hai cánh tay cánh tay đem hắn kéo vào két nước.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi giãy dụa, cuối cùng thừa dịp để thở công phu niệm xuất đạo gia khu ma chú mới thuận lợi thoát khỏi két nước trung nữ oán. Đồng thời chiêu hồn lang đang rơi vào két nước trung, phát ra tiếng vang. Nữ oán cũng từ két nước trung bò đi ra, két nước bên trong còn có hảo mấy cái người cụt tay.

Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trung lại có người tại dưỡng nữ oán loại này tà môn đồ vật!

Thẩm Nhất Hồi tự biết chính mình không là nữ oán đối thủ, viên đạn trong trang cẩu huyết đặc chế súng lục cũng để tại két nước trung, không có vũ khí. Vì thế xoay người bỏ chạy, nữ oán ở phía sau truy.

Ngay tại nữ oán dùng tóc cuốn lấy Thẩm Nhất Hồi cổ, người sau khoái hít thở không thông thời điểm, Độ Sóc xuất hiện, một cước dẫm bẹp nữ oán. Hắn nhìn đến nữ oán liền nhớ lại đêm qua thiếu chút nữa thương tổn đến tiểu thê tử kia chỉ nữ oán, cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu, lại một cước liền đem nữ oán thải tiêu tán.

Hảo tại đây đồ vật vốn là bởi vì oán khí mà sinh, trong tay lại dính vô số người mệnh, tử không đủ tiếc.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi ho khan không thôi, khàn khàn cổ họng nói lời cảm tạ.

Độ Sóc: "Có gặp qua Trần Dương sao?"

Thẩm Nhất Hồi lắc đầu: "Không có."

Lúc này bọn họ không có tiến vào mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân thời gian đoạn, Thẩm Nhất Hồi bởi vì nữ oán mà bỏ qua, Độ Sóc lại là hoàn toàn sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng.

Được đến Thẩm Nhất Hồi đáp án sau, Độ Sóc xoay người trở về đi, đứng ở lầu hai cửa thang lầu cúi đầu nhìn xuống. Thẩm Nhất Hồi an tĩnh đứng ở phía sau hắn, chẳng biết tại sao không có can đảm đi quấy rầy Độ Sóc. Hắn vốn là muốn hỏi ý kiến Hồ Anh Nam rơi xuống.

Sau một lúc lâu, Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Bên phải hành lang cuối, có phiến cao cỡ nửa người môn. Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ tại phía sau cửa."

Thẩm Nhất Hồi: "Cám ơn."

Nói xong liền rất nhanh rời đi, chạy đến cuối thời điểm quả nhiên thấy một cái cao cỡ nửa người môn, môn là mở ra . Vì thế hắn xoay người chui vào, tại hạ mặt tìm được khoái thức tỉnh lại Hồ Anh Nam đám người.

Độ Sóc xuống lầu, đá văng ra đại môn: "Đi ra."

Ngoài cửa vài cái người áo xanh đi ra, hai mặt nhìn nhau vài giây liền đều đi theo Độ Sóc vào nhà. Độ Sóc đứng ở lầu một đại sảnh chỗ, mặt không đổi sắc, rũ mắt tự suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Đại tiên sinh chắp tay nói "Không biết Đại Đế có gì phân phó?"

Độ Sóc ngước mắt: "Các ngươi muốn tìm đồ vật ở trong này."

Vài cái người áo xanh nghe vậy, đều là không bị khống chế nổi giận đùng đùng. Từ đại tiên sinh suất lĩnh, hướng Độ Sóc cúc cung tỏ vẻ kính ý. Sau đó kết khởi trận pháp, trong miệng nỉ non chú ngữ. Bất quá một hồi, những cái đó chú ngữ tựa như bọt nước hội tụ thành tiểu khê lưu, dần dần trở thành sông lớn, mặc dù làn điệu quái dị đã có thần kỳ lực lượng.

Đương Hồ Anh Nam đám người hồi hồn, từ dưới đất thất đi ra đứng ở lầu hai liền nghe đến kỳ quái chú ngữ, không rõ này ý cũng nghe không hiểu, chính là nội tâm dâng lên mãnh liệt trở về nhà nguyện vọng. Có chút cảm tính tuổi còn trẻ đương trường nức nở suy nghĩ niệm trong nhà. Liền là liên Mao Tiểu Lị đều rầu rĩ nói một câu tư gia, đủ thấy dưới lầu vài cái người áo xanh niệm xuất chú ngữ có bao nhiêu cổ quái.

Khấu Tuyên Linh bọn họ vốn tưởng rằng người áo xanh cùng mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái là nhất hỏa nhân, bởi vì đối phương trên mặt cũng mang theo mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh, tuy không phải phóng tầm mắt, nhưng là tương tự. Đương chạm đến Độ Sóc cũng tại dưới lầu, liền đều buông xuống đề phòng. Lại nghe xong một trận chú ngữ, mơ hồ có thể minh bạch là gọi về nào đó đồ vật chú ngữ, mang theo tưởng niệm hòa thân thiết.

Đương bọt nước hội tụ thành sông lớn ba đào mãnh liệt thời điểm, đương nỉ non chú ngữ từ từ xao kim kiết ngọc, trở thành vang động núi sông tiếng động thời điểm, mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái cùng Trần Dương hai cái thân ảnh tựa hồ xé rách thời không hạn chế giống nhau xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Trần Dương thải trên tường tường, mượn lực thả người. Đảo đem mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái đùa giỡn đến xoay quanh, rơi xuống đất mới vừa đứng vững cước bộ, bên cạnh liền vươn ra một cái lớn tay đem hắn kéo đi qua. Chỉ cần khóe mắt dư quang nhìn liếc mắt một cái, Trần Dương liền có thể nhận ra tay chủ nhân. Vì thế buông tha chống cự bị kéo qua đi, vòng trong ngực trung.

Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương sau cổ, nói rằng: "Nhìn liền hảo. Nhà của người khác sự, làm chính bọn hắn giải quyết. Ngươi biệt hạt trộn lẫn cùng."

Trần Dương: "Biết ."

Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái nghe được kỳ quái cường điệu chú ngữ, đồng thời nhìn đến mấy cái kia người áo xanh, sợ hãi sợ hãi lui về phía sau. Đại tiên sinh thấy vậy người, hét lớn: "Nghiệt súc! Ngư Tùng!"

Một cái thanh y tuổi còn trẻ đứng ra thân, leng keng hữu lực trả lời một tiếng. Còn lại người áo xanh thay đổi chú ngữ trọng niệm một lần, tên là Ngư Tùng thanh y người trẻ tuổi cả người khí thế mắt thường nhưng thấy biến hóa. Người áo xanh đúng là đương trường thỉnh Túng Mục Thần hàng thân Ngư Tùng.

Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái sợ hãi lui về phía sau, quơ trong tay thanh đồng cây búa cùng thanh đồng cọc. Ngư Tùng bắt lấy mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái tay, lực lớn vô cùng mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái tại Ngư Tùng trong tay không chút nào hoàn thủ lực, bị cướp đi thanh đồng cây búa cùng thanh đồng cọc.

Sau đó, Ngư Tùng một tay thanh đồng cọc để tại mặt nạ quái trên trán con mắt thứ ba, một tay kia lấy thanh đồng cây búa đánh cọc, đem mặt nạ quái con mắt thứ ba tinh xao đi ra. Năm rộng tháng dài, cho dù là giả ánh mắt cũng biến thành thật ánh mắt, hoạt sinh sinh bị khiêu xuất ánh mắt tự nhiên thống khổ bất kham. Nhưng càng vì thống khổ phải là mất đi ánh mắt phù hộ, tùy theo mà đến thống khổ.

Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái trên mặt mặt nạ bị hái xuống, lộ ra nhất trương phổ thông thậm chí là có chút đáng sợ mặt, bởi vì trường kỳ đội mặt nạ mà ngũ quan thoái hóa gương mặt. Ngư Tùng đem thanh đồng cọc đinh tiến mặt nạ quái ánh mắt, còn kém một căn thanh đồng cọc.

Vì thế Trương Cầu Đạo đem hắn tùy tay từ dưới đất trong phòng cướp đoạt tới thanh đồng cọc ném cho Ngư Tùng, Ngư Tùng tiếp nhận cọc đinh tiến mặt nạ quái khác một con mắt, trừng phạt cái này tội không thể xá ác nhân.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi trộm lấy chỉnh túi thanh đồng cọc làm chi?"

Trương Cầu Đạo bối trầm trọng ba lô: "Nói bừa. Ta là phế vật lợi dụng."

"Chính là." Mao Tiểu Lị cũng khiêng chỉnh túi thanh đồng: "Phóng tầng hầm ngầm kết quả là cái gì ngươi biết không? Vĩnh viễn mai táng tại trong bóng tối."

"Các đạo hữu là tại trợ giúp này đó thanh đồng lại thấy ánh mặt trời, đại thiện." Hồ Anh Nam chân thành khen.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi bất đắc dĩ quét mắt Hồ Anh Nam trong tay đề chỉnh túi thanh đồng, không ngờ rằng Hồ Anh Nam tại loại này trốn chết thời điểm vẫn không quên cướp đoạt có thể xuất ra đi bán đồ vật. Phẩm cách thật sự là cần kiệm tiết kiệm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại tổng cục thấy quá cảnh đời, cũng không vì tiền mà khom lưng. Bởi vậy không thể lý giải Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người đặc biệt lập độc hành khu.

May mắn này đó thanh đồng thuộc loại mặt nạ quái từ quỷ trong tộc trốn tới mang đi tài vật, mặc dù sau lại bị Trần Dương lệnh cưỡng chế trả lại, nhưng người áo xanh phản thủ liền đưa tặng cho bọn hắn.

Ánh mặt trời vi lượng, sự tình rốt cục coi như kết thúc. Thẩm Nhất Hồi báo nguy gọi tới các đội hữu ký lục hiện trường cùng với đem chấn kinh quá độ sinh viên đưa về nhà, người áo xanh lại là thừa dịp sắc trời chưa lượng khi đã mang đi mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái cùng với tầng hầm ngầm thuộc loại vợ của hắn nhi thi thể.

Mặt nạ quái một nhà ba người đều là Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc tộc nhân, thi cốt tự muốn dẫn hồi Mân Sơn. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái đã từng đánh cắp quỷ tộc chí bảo, mới bị người áo xanh đuổi giết trăm năm lâu. Diệp gia trạch 444 hào trong tiểu quỷ cũng bị mang đi, nó chính là mặt nạ quái nhi tử. Đồng thời cũng là nó nhắc nhở Hồ Anh Nam bọn họ không cần thải đến vết máu, cũng đem bọn họ dẫn tới trong phòng trốn đi.

Người áo xanh rời đi là lúc cùng Trần Dương một mình nói nói mấy câu, sơ suất là thỉnh Trần Dương có rảnh đến Tỉnh Xuyên Mân Sơn làm khách. Bọn họ làm Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hậu duệ liền sinh hoạt cùng Mân Sơn trong sơn động, mà Trần Dương làm vu tộc Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân cũng bị nhiệt tình coi là cùng tộc.

Trần Dương cảm tạ, cũng tỏ vẻ có cơ hội sẽ đi.

Dân tộc Hồi túc trên đường, Khấu Tuyên Linh vấn đề: "Cho nên mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái con mắt thứ ba tinh rốt cuộc là cái gì?"

"Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc chí bảo." Trần Dương từ trong túi tiền lấy ra mặt nạ quái thê tử nhật kí, mở ra đến vừa nhìn vừa giải thích: "Nó còn có rất nhiều tên, Tùy châu, Tuỳ hầu châu, Minh Nguyệt châu, Dạ Quang châu, cũng gọi Long châu."

"Long châu? !"

"Lịch sử thượng cùng cùng thị bích kỳ danh Tuỳ hầu châu, điển cố trung ghi lại Tùy Hầu ra ngoài cứu một cái đại xà. Đại xà vi long tử, tặng lấy Long châu báo đáp, sau được xưng là Tùy châu, Minh Nguyệt châu. Sau đó Long châu rơi vào Sở vương tay, Tần diệt Sở, Long châu trở thành Tần quốc quốc bảo. Tần diệt vong, Long châu không biết này tung. Cổ Thục Quốc bị Tần Huệ Vương tiêu diệt sau, vi tị chiến loạn nhiều thế hệ ở tại Mân Sơn dưới nền đất. Long châu trăn trở rơi vào Cổ Thục Quốc hậu nhân trong tay, bị được khảm tại Túng Mục Thần con mắt thứ ba tinh thượng, mấy ngàn năm đến thụ Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hậu duệ hương khói cung phụng. Bản thân lại là Long châu, vì thế liền có đặc biệt năng lực."

"Trăm năm trước, Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc trung có một người trộm đi Long châu, mang theo thê nhi chung quanh chạy trốn, ở nhờ Diệp Quốc Hiền trong nhà. Bởi vì ngày càng nóng nảy cảm xúc bất ổn mà giết chết ân nhân thê nhi, Long châu thấy huyết, liền có mê hoặc nhân tâm lực lượng. Mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái càng thêm thích sát, sẽ tại đêm khuya giết chết thê nhi thời gian điểm tướng xông vào Diệp gia trạch 444 hào người coi là đuổi giết hắn tộc nhân, hết thảy chém giết. Nhưng là thời gian đoạn một đi qua, hắn liền sẽ khôi phục lý trí, lợi dụng Long châu lau đi giết người dấu vết thậm chí là người nào đó cuộc đời, ảnh hưởng người khác ký ức."

Cho nên đây là Diệp gia trạch 444 hào việc lạ tần phát nguyên nhân, mặt nạ quái thủ Long châu tránh ở Diệp gia trạch tầng hầm ngầm, đồng thời tý dưỡng hai chỉ nữ oán. Trong đó một cái là Diệp Quốc Hiền thê tử oán khí, một khác chỉ lại là mặt nạ quái thê tử oán khí.

Nếu tại đêm khuya 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân xâm nhập lầu hai liền sẽ tiến vào Long châu chế tạo hỗn loạn không gian, tiến tới bị phẫn nộ mặt nạ quái coi là tộc nhân chém giết. Mặt nạ quái khôi phục lý trí sau, thu thập thi thể, một phần ném cho nữ oán, một khác bộ phận tha hồi tầng hầm ngầm.

Mặt nạ quái tại chế tạo sau lại hai khởi thảm án sau, nắm giữ Long châu sử dụng phương pháp, đem một ít bị hắn giết chết người sinh tồn dấu vết tất cả đều lau đi. Về phần phóng tầm mắt chi hình, đúng là Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc hình phạt. Chính là dừng ở mặt nạ quái nơi đó lại thành phàm là làm trái người đều có tội, lạm dụng phóng tầm mắt chi hình. Cái gọi là xúc phạm Túng Mục Thần mà bị trừng phạt, bất quá là mặt nạ quái tự mình lừa gạt.

Long châu tự mang thần lực, nhưng sẽ không đả thương hại cung phụng nó ngàn năm Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc. Bởi vậy Ngư Tùng dễ dàng khiêu ra mặt đủ quái trên trán Long châu.

Trần Dương làm Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, cùng mặt nạ quái đánh nhau thời điểm cũng không có đã bị Long châu thương tổn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cái này văn chương chồng chất rất nhiều nghi vấn tại cuối cùng một chương giải đáp , lo lắng các ngươi sẽ có chút hỗn loạn. Ta cấp vuốt thuận từng cái,

1, quái không sợ lôi hỏa, bởi vì Long châu.

2, 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân cửa thang lầu là một cái Long châu chế tạo đi ra dị không gian, vô số 1 điểm 36 phân đến 1 điểm 46 phân hội tụ đứng lên dị không gian, cho nên có rất nhiều thi hài cùng vết máu.

3, phóng tầm mắt chi hình là quỷ tộc hình phạt, ngay từ đầu là xúc phạm Túng Mục Thần, sau lại là xúc phạm quái liền sẽ bị coi là xúc phạm Túng Mục Thần. Quái đem mình đương thần, Hà Đào bọn họ là hiểu lầm .

4, Hà Đào truy tra quái, bị cho rằng là tộc nhân, cho nên bị nữ oán đuổi giết.

5, mặt khác thời điểm quái có lý trí, tránh ở tầng hầm ngầm trong, sẽ ra ngoài lau đi chính mình giết người dấu vết.

6, tam cọc thảm án không có hủy diệt dấu vết, là bởi vì quái đối Long châu nắm giữ không thuần thục.

Chương 34: Hồng giày thêu 01

Thân thị miếu thành hoàng phụ cận có tòa cổ điển lâm viên, Trần Dương đám người hôm nay du ngoạn địa điểm chính là nơi này. Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Hồ Anh Nam chạy đến lão phố bên kia mua nữ hài tử thích sữa dưỡng ẩm da tay, Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa tới miếu thành hoàng liền đi bái, còn đem Trương Cầu Đạo tha đi. Cuối cùng dư lại Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc dạo chơi công viên lâm.

Trần Dương tựa vào cầu cửu khúc thượng, cầm lấy tự chụp can. Tay trái nắm Độ Sóc tìm kiếm góc độ: "Độ ca, ngươi cười mỉm cười." Một giây sau quay phim hai người cùng khuông ảnh chụp, mở ra xem, hắn bản thân cười đến vẻ mặt sáng lạn, Độ Sóc lại là mặt không đổi sắc.

Trần Dương thu hồi di động, kiễng mủi chân hai tay bái Độ Sóc hai má: "Ngươi liền cười một cái, chúng ta tại chụp ảnh, ngươi cười một chút đi."

Độ Sóc tay phải ôm lấy Trần Dương thắt lưng, đem hắn áp tiến trong ngực, tay trái vỗ nhẹ nhẹ hạ Trần Dương cái mông: "Đừng làm rộn."

"Độ ca, du ngoạn chính là muốn thật vui vẻ . Chụp ảnh cũng muốn lộ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười. . . Ngươi đều không cười, không phải ta chụp thời điểm ngươi hô một tiếng cà."

"Không kêu, cười không nổi." Độ Sóc ôm Trần Dương liền phải rời khỏi, đỡ phải hắn nhàn không có việc gì nháo muốn chụp ảnh. Đứng lại cho hắn chụp lại ghét bỏ tư thế không dễ nhìn không tươi cười, tiểu thê tử rất có thể làm ầm ĩ, Đại Đế tỏ vẻ không thể dung túng.

Đi ra một đoạn đường, phát hiện Trần Dương vùi đầu đi đường không sống thêm nhảy. Độ Sóc nhíu mày: "Sinh khí?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có sinh khí." Cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mủi chân, thanh âm rầu rĩ giống muốn khóc lên dường như: "Ngươi đều rất ít theo giúp ta. Chúng ta kết hôn thời điểm không có ảnh chụp, trung học tốt nghiệp ngươi cũng không chịu chiếu, tốt nghiệp đại học thẳng đến ta tham gia sum họp, đoàn tụ sẽ trở về cũng là không có nhất trương chụp ảnh chung. . ."

Độ Sóc trong lòng biết chính mình vội, dĩ vãng xem nhẹ Trần Dương rất nhiều. Thấy hắn thật sự rầu rĩ không vui, đành phải nói rằng: "Chỉ chụp nhất trương."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Muốn cười ."

". . ." Đại Đế bất đắc dĩ: "Ân, cười ."

Trần Dương nháy mắt tươi cười sáng lạn, hưng trí bừng bừng tìm kiếm tốt nhất nhìn bối cảnh. Lôi kéo Độ Sóc dọn xong tư thế, nhắc tới tự chụp can sau đó dùng khuỷu tay chàng Độ Sóc: "Nhanh lên, muốn vỗ."

Độ Sóc xả môi lộ ra một tia cười, 'Ca sát' một tiếng dừng hình ảnh. Trần Dương mở ra di động xem xét, lập tức hứng khởi cắt bỏ ảnh chụp suy nghĩ. Độ Sóc ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, còn không bằng không cười. Cố tình xem qua đi thời điểm, đối phương thần tình vô tội.

"Không vỗ." Trần Dương ủ rũ , giống như đỉnh đầu trường một cây cỏ, lúc này ỉu xìu cúi tại ót thượng. Độ Sóc cảm thấy không nháo đằng Trần Tiểu Dương cũng đặc biệt đáng yêu, xoa bóp Trần Dương gáy không tự giác liền cười rộ lên. Trần Dương vừa mới không chú ý tới cái này cười.

'Ca sát' .

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, đã thấy là Hồ Anh Nam cùng Mao Tiểu Lị. Hồ Anh Nam đi tới đem điện thoại di động của mình đưa cho Trần Dương nhìn: "Còn có thể sao?"

Di động mặt biên là hắn cùng Độ Sóc chụp ảnh chung, bối cảnh là khỏa đại thụ, Độ Sóc sau lưng còn có vừa vặn vầng sáng. Hắn đang cúi đầu nhìn di động không vui phồng lên gương mặt, Độ Sóc trong người sau thân mật nắm bắt hắn, trên mặt là ôn nhu cười nhạt, trong mắt dạng rõ ràng sủng nịch.

Chụp hình đến đặc biệt hảo. Trần Dương lúc này muốn Hồ Anh Nam đem ảnh chụp truyền cho hắn, phát đến chính mình di động lập tức điểm bảo tồn nhìn một lần lại một lần, trong lòng mỹ tư tư. Buồn bực tâm tình trở thành hư không, thu hồi di động sau hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi đi dạo hoàn phố ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị hướng Trần Dương ý bảo trong tay gói to, sau đó nói rằng: "Trương Cầu Đạo bọn họ ở bên ngoài đính vị trí, làm chúng ta cùng đi ăn cơm. Vừa lúc ta cùng Hồ tỷ mua hoàn đồ vật cứ tới đây gọi các ngươi. Đối , Trần ca ngươi có nhìn Thân thị sáng sớm tin tức sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Bá báo cái gì đại tin tức?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Diệp gia trạch 444 hào tầng hầm ngầm đào ra rất nhiều bộ hài cốt, khiếp sợ toàn bộ Thân thị đại tin tức. Còn có rất nhiều đến nhận lãnh thi cốt người. . . Đáng tiếc mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái sự tình không thể công bố ra ngoài, cho nên chỉ có thể định vì án chưa giải quyết."

Hồ Anh Nam nói tiếp: "Điều này cũng không có biện pháp. Nói ra này khởi liên hoàn giết người án tất cả đều là một cái sống thượng trăm năm quái vật làm cũng không ai tin, bất quá trong đó có chút đến lĩnh thi cốt người khóc đến thực thê thảm, thực làm lòng người toan."

Những người này đều là những cái đó đến thám hiểm lại ngoài ý muốn tử vong học sinh cha mẹ, bọn họ ký ức bị lau đi một phần, đương Long châu trở về đến Tam Nhãn quỷ tộc trong tay, ký ức liền tự động bị sắp đặt lại, chỉ cần không đi miệt mài theo đuổi liền sẽ không phát hiện khác thường. Cho dù là miệt mài theo đuổi cũng không từ tra khởi, chỉ có thể nói vi bản thân tư dục tàn sát vô số người mặt nạ bằng đồng xanh quái thật sự nghiệp chướng nặng nề.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Kỳ thật. . . Có thể cho Thân thị bên này Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tổ chức nhân hòa cảnh cục bàn bạc, đem một ít đã từng tử quá người hoặc có nhà có ma tên địa phương vòng đứng lên, cấm chỉ những cái đó yêu thích thám hiểm học sinh đi chơi, mỗ ta trình độ thượng cũng có thể phòng bị cùng loại bi kịch phát sinh."

Trần Dương cùng Hồ Anh Nam sửng sốt, Mao Tiểu Lị cho là mình nói rất ý nghĩ kỳ lạ, vì thế tưởng xua tay nói mình nói hưu nói vượn. Ai ngờ Hồ Anh Nam hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng nắm Mao Tiểu Lị tay: "Phương pháp này hảo!" Sau đó buông tay ra bắt đầu lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gởi thư tín tức: "Ta trước cùng sư phụ nói một chút, làm cho nàng có thể tại hạ thứ Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội nghị nâng lên đi ra. Mặt khác cũng cùng Thẩm Nhất Hồi đề một câu, hắn tại Bạch Vân Quan cùng cảnh cục trong đều có thể nói thượng câu."

Trần Dương đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Ý tưởng không tồi."

Mao Tiểu Lị hắc hắc cười hai tiếng: "Đoán mò ."

"Đem tâm tư đặt ở đạo thuật nghiên cứu thượng, ngươi đã sớm có thể vượt qua Khấu Tuyên Linh." Đáng tiếc Mao Tiểu Lị chính là chơi tâm rất trọng, chỉ hy vọng ngày nào đó nàng có thể thông suốt, hạ mười phần công phu đi nghiên cứu đạo thuật. Chỉ sợ tương lai với đạo thuật thượng thành tựu không thấp.

Đoàn người liền hướng Trương Cầu Đạo đính tửu lâu mà đi, tại tụ hợp thời điểm Khấu Tuyên Linh đối mặt Độ Sóc thực lạnh nhạt hỏi ý kiến tính danh. Độ Sóc hồi lấy tên, Khấu Tuyên Linh sau khi nghe xong xuất hiện một trận tinh thần hoảng hốt, hắn như thế nào cảm thấy Trần Dương này đối tượng tên giống như vậy Độ cục?

Chính là bộ dạng không giống, bộ dạng không giống khí thế hành vi đặc biệt giống. Muốn nói thiên sư giới trung che tướng mạo thuật pháp mặc dù không thông thường, cũng không phải không có. Lấy Độ cục điệu thấp, muốn là tướng mạo giống Trần Dương hắn đối tượng như vậy dễ nhìn, vậy làm sao cũng điệu thấp không đứng dậy. Cho nên che tướng mạo hoàn toàn có thể xếp vào hoài nghi hạng.

Tổng cảm thấy chính mình nhận thấy được cái gì vô cùng chân tướng Khấu Tuyên Linh tại kế tiếp trong thời gian, vùi đầu khổ ăn, cự bất phát biểu bất luận cái gì ngôn luận.

Trần Dương liếc mắt Khấu Tuyên Linh, nói khẽ với Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Khấu Tuyên Linh biết hai ta quan hệ ?"

"Xem bộ dáng là biết ." Độ Sóc thịnh bát thang phóng tới Trần Dương trước mặt: "Uống trước thang ấm dạ dày."

Trần Dương bưng lên thang uống một ngụm sau nói rằng: "Ta nguyên lai còn muốn giữ một khoảng cách, miễn cho kích thích đến Khấu Tuyên Linh, dù sao hắn rất thẳng . Hiện tại xem ra hắn thích ứng tốt đẹp, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng."

Độ Sóc liếc mắt Trần Dương, không nghĩ nhắc nhở hắn trong miệng hắn cái gọi là giữ một khoảng cách kỳ thật chính là không có tại Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt ấp ấp ôm ôm, nhưng hành vi cùng trong lời nói thân mật đã sớm đem bọn họ quan hệ của hai người bại lộ hầu như không còn. Tỷ như tình lữ trang, Hồ Anh Nam lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hai người chỉ biết bọn họ là một đôi.

— trừ bỏ Khấu Tuyên Linh. Như Trần Dương đã nói, hắn rất thẳng .

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi thích ứng rất tốt đẹp."

"Ta vào Nam ra Bắc, cái gì chưa thấy qua? Phu phu mà thôi." Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt không đổi sắc thổi: "Ta còn gặp qua một đôi phu phu kết âm thân."

Trần Dương một ngụm thang phun ra đến, thiếu chút nữa sặc đến. Độ Sóc biết hắn bị sặc đến nguyên nhân, một bên chụp Trần Dương lưng cho hắn thuận khí, một bên nói sang chuyện khác nói "Hai ngày nữa trở về phân cục, các ngươi còn có cái nào địa phương muốn đi chơi?"

Thuận lợi đem những người khác lực chú ý dời đi, Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Độ Sóc bất đắc dĩ: "Lại chưa nói ngươi, gấp cái gì?"

Trần Dương thấy không người chú ý hai người bọn họ, liền nói nhỏ: "Khẩn trương."

"Khẩn trương cái gì? Ngươi tình ta nguyện sự tình, người khác cũng không có thể xen vào nửa câu. Huống hồ cũng không ai dám xen vào ngươi ta."

Âm dương hai giới cái gì có dám can đảm xen vào Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế hôn sự?

"Ngươi biệt cuồng, tuy rằng hiện tại dương gian cùng âm phủ có mậu dịch lui tới. Nhưng là người cùng quỷ vi ngũ, chung tổn hại âm đức. Quỷ Đạo thường tự hung, nếu không ta bát tự kỳ âm, cho dù tu tập Quỷ Đạo cũng khó có thể trấn áp lệ quỷ tai hoạ, Vu gia gia mới thỉnh ngươi theo ta kết âm thân. Thiên sư giới những người khác lại không biết, tuy nói kết âm tự mình cổ có chi, nhưng đại đa số đều là nam nữ đã vong người hợp bát tự, kết âm thân. Người sống cùng tử nhân kết. . . Cho dù là quỷ sai cũng có rất nhiều người cảm thấy đều không phải là chính đạo."

"Nếu ta không là quỷ sai — "

"Ngươi từ chức?"

"Không có. Ta là nói nếu ta là quỷ đế cấp bậc hoặc là so quỷ đế chức quan cao hơn nữa nói, liền không tất giấu diếm, ngươi cũng không cần sợ hãi."

Trần Dương hồ nghi nhìn Độ Sóc: "Ngươi thăng chức sao?" Hắn hoàn toàn không đem Độ Sóc giả thiết đương thật, chỉ cho rằng đây là Độ Sóc dã tâm. Nhưng Độ Sóc bình thường cũng không phải sẽ khuyếch đại cửa biển người, vì thế phỏng đoán hắn đại khái là thăng chức .

Độ Sóc dừng một chút, gật đầu: "Thăng chức . Nửa tháng bảy một quá, liền thăng vi Phong Đô bảy mươi hai ti trung quan lại. Chưởng tu công đức ti."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương thập phần vui vẻ gọi tới hảo tửu thay Độ Sóc chúc mừng. Cũng hướng những người khác tuyên bố Độ Sóc thăng chức tin tức tốt, còn lại người trừ bỏ biết Độ Sóc vi Độ cục Trương Cầu Đạo cùng tâm tồn hoài nghi Khấu Tuyên Linh đều đến tỏ vẻ chúc mừng.

Độ Sóc trầm mặc uống xong kính tới rượu, nhìn cao hứng Trần Dương, hiếm thấy xuất hiện một chút ưu sầu cảm xúc. Bất quá này đó hứa ưu sầu cảm xúc rất nhanh liền trừ khử hầu như không còn, bởi vì đêm nay uống rượu Trần Dương phá lệ chủ động nhiệt tình, trực tiếp làm Đại Đế choáng váng đầu óc mất đi dĩ vãng cơ trí lãnh tĩnh, không có phòng ngừa chu đáo chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Ba ngày sau, du ngoạn Thân thị vài cái danh cảnh điểm sau, mấy người cùng Hồ Anh Nam phân biệt cũng trở lại đế đô Đại Phúc phân cục. Độ Sóc cứ theo lẽ thường tại ngày cuối cùng rời đi, chưa cùng bọn họ đồng thời đáp phi cơ.

Mao Tiểu Lị cho rằng Độ Sóc công tác yêu cầu giữ bí mật, cho nên không có hỏi ý kiến. Về phần Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là bởi vì Độ Sóc cùng Độ cục nhất dạng tổng là thần long không thấy đuôi hành tung mà vào một bước xác nhận, đối phương cùng Độ cục thân phận nhất trí suy đoán.

Trở lại Đại Phúc phân cục ngày hôm sau, Trần Dương liền bắt đầu chuẩn bị thụ lục công việc, cũng từ Mạnh Phú mời tới Đông Nhạc Cung vi này chuẩn bị thụ lục pháp đàn thượng. Nguyên bản Mạnh Phú là muốn tại Hỏa thần miếu vi này tổ chức thụ lục pháp đàn, đáng tiếc xem xét Trần Dương hồ sơ biết được hắn đã kết hôn. Hỏa thần miếu là Toàn Chân Giáo phái, thụ lục phương thức vi truyền giới. Vì thế chỉ có thể tại Đông Nhạc Cung cử hành chính nhất phái thụ lục pháp đàn, cũng trí gởi điện mời thỉnh chính một tổ đình thiên sư phủ trưởng lão viện trưởng lão chi nhất Trương Thái thiên sư tiến đến đảm nhiệm giam độ sư.

Thụ lục khi cần nghĩ cách đàn, tên là 'Lục đàn' hoặc 'Vạn pháp tông đàn' . Thụ lục nghi thức thượng tu có ba vị đại sư tham dự, phân biệt đảm nhiệm thụ lục khoa nghi kẻ chủ trì truyền độ sư, giám sát thụ lục hoạt động giam độ sư cùng với tiến cử hiền tài sư.

Mạnh Phú thiên sư đảm nhiệm truyền độ sư, Trương Thái thiên sư đảm nhiệm giam độ sư, về phần tiến cử hiền tài sư thì từ Dịch Phục Sinh đảm nhiệm. Dịch Phục Sinh, cũng chính là Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ Dịch Duy trong miệng tại Q thành nhận được kính yêu vu muội muội, cũng là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, từ nàng đảm nhiệm Trần Dương tiến cử hiền tài sư lại thích hợp bất quá.

Trần Dương tại Đông Nhạc Cung trụ bảy ngày, tiếp thu lập đàn cầu khấn khoa nghi bồi dưỡng huấn luyện. Bảy ngày sau tắm rửa trai giới, mặc vào mới tinh đạo phục, đạo quan, tay cầm đạo giản tiếp thu ba vị độ sư tại đỉnh đầu của hắn thượng thư kim quang phù cùng bùa hộ mệnh, sau đó hướng tổ thiên sư tam quy cửu bái. Cuối cùng bị trao tặng Kinh Lục, Chức Điệp cũng y thiên sư cấp bậc trao tặng pháp khí. Đến đây, mới tính nghi quỹ hoàn thành.

Quá trình thập phần trang nghiêm long trọng, cũng bởi vì Trần Dương đều không phải là Chính Nhất Đạo đệ tử mà giảm miễn một ít lưu trình. Chính là đem hắn coi là thiên sư, mặc dù Quỷ Đạo cùng Thiên Sư Đạo cùng xuất một triệt, cũng là bất đồng hai phái. Bởi vậy chính là trao tặng Trần Dương Minh uy lục tứ phẩm, cũng không có làm hắn quy y Chính Nhất giáo.

Thụ lục nghi thức sau khi kết thúc, Dịch Phục Sinh đối Trần Dương nói: "Nếu có cơ hội, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể Ba Thục vu tộc tham gia thụ lục nghi thức. Chính thức trở thành một người vu."

Trần Dương cảm kích giáo dục chính mình Quỷ Đạo Vu gia gia, bởi vậy không có cự tuyệt Dịch Phục Sinh thỉnh cầu. Dịch Phục Sinh vừa lòng gật đầu, sau đó rời đi Đông Nhạc Cung. Trần Dương quay đầu lại, phát hiện đứng ở trong đám người Độ Sóc, lập tức cao hứng chạy tới: "Độ ca, ngươi đến đây lúc nào? Như thế nào đến ? Bên kia. . . Không vội sao?"

Tự lần trước tại Thân thị từ biệt, Độ Sóc liền biến mất bảy ngày. Khó trách Trần Dương nhìn thấy hắn cũng rất cao hứng. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Bên kia sự tình bận bịu xong một trận, vừa vặn có thể rút ra thời gian tới nhìn ngươi thụ lục. Chúc mừng ta Dương Dương chính thức trở thành thiên sư."

Trần Dương xuyên mới tinh đạo bào, bên hông còn treo móc Minh uy tứ phẩm lệnh bài. Cao hứng tâm tình tại nghe được Độ Sóc khen sau hơi chút nhiều điểm rụt rè cùng ngượng ngùng, ôm Độ Sóc cánh tay hỏi: "Hôm nay còn sẽ đi sao?"

"Sẽ không. Dương Dương chính thức trở thành thiên sư ngày, phải hảo hảo chúc mừng."

"Như thế nào chúc mừng?"

"Đính nhà ăn, đi thôi."

"Trước đem đạo bào bị thay thế."

"Đi trên xe đổi, y phục của ngươi ở trên xe, tới thời điểm thuận đường lấy một bộ."

Vì thế Trần Dương liền cùng Độ Sóc không coi ai ra gì nói giỡn, trở lại trong xe thay đổi y phục sau rời đi. Mao Tiểu Lị xem xem hết quá trình sau khẽ nhếch miệng, đem cameras nhắm ngay chính mình bi phẫn nói: "Thấy được sao? Đến từ độc thân cẩu phẫn nộ."

Nàng toàn bộ hành trình quay phim Trần Dương thụ lục nghi thức, đứng ở Độ Sóc bên cạnh. Nhìn thấy lão công liền quên cấp dưới Trần Dương hoàn toàn xem nhẹ Mao Tiểu Lị, nhưng làm nàng kích thích đại ."Ta cũng phải đi tìm bạn trai!"

Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội quan võng mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền sẽ thả đưa tân thiên sư giới tuyên truyền phiến, đề tài cùng tư liệu sống thực tự do, toàn từ thiên sư cung cấp. Bất luận cái gì một cái thiên sư đều có thể cung cấp chính mình quay phim tuyên truyền phiến cung Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tuyên truyền ngành sàng chọn, nếu chọn trung tướng sẽ đem tuyên truyền phiến đặt ở quan trên mạng cũng tặng cùng quay phim giả hai vạn thưởng cho.

Mao Tiểu Lị cảm thấy đến đều đến , liền thuận tiện quay phim hạ Trần Dương thụ lục nghi thức làm như tuyên truyền phiến. Buổi tối quay về đối diện tần cắt nối biên tập cùng điều chỉnh sau, phát hướng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tuyên truyền ngành hòm thư sau, nâng lên di động tiếp tục trầm mê bát quái.

Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tuyên truyền ngành cùng ngày từ thượng trăm bộ tuyên truyền phiến trung chọn lựa xuất ngũ bộ, khó có thể lựa chọn. Sau đó bộ trưởng tự mình quan khán ngũ bộ tuyên truyền phiến, vừa mới nhìn trúng Trần Dương thụ lục nghi thức này bộ, vì thế lấy ra đến: "Liền dùng này bộ."

"Thụ lục nghi thức? Rất phổ thông cũng không có gì nổi bật địa phương, vì cái gì tuyển nó?"

"Nhân vật chính lớn lên xinh đẹp."

Trần Dương chính thức trở thành tứ phẩm Minh uy thiên sư sau có thể độc lập tại APP thượng tiếp đơn mà không bị cự tuyệt, hơn nữa hắn đem trước giải quyết mấy cọc đan tử làm lý lịch biên tập đi lên. Có đôi khi còn có người chủ động điểm danh hy vọng Trần Dương tiếp đơn, bất quá phần lớn cũng là hai sao cùng với hai sao trở xuống đan tử.

Tuy rằng hắn tiếp nhận ba sao tờ danh sách, cũng giải quyết quá ba sao tờ danh sách. Chính là tứ phẩm Minh uy thiên sư rốt cuộc không có tổng bộ Ngũ lôi cùng Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư tới làm người yên tâm.

Thụ lục thiên sư sau tiếp đệ nhất riêng là người kia gia gia trong nữ nhi tại tham gia hoàn thân thích hôn lễ, đêm đó liền xuất sự. Tham dự tiệc cưới người đều nói tận mắt nhìn thấy nữ hài kia vô duyên vô cớ kháp cổ của mình, kháp đến ánh mắt bạo đột cũng không bỏ, thật không hiểu đâu tới khí lực.

Mọi người cũng không tưởng hảo hảo việc vui biến tang sự, liền nhanh chóng bị xua tan tân khách, đem nữ hài đưa đến tân nhân hôn phòng. Vốn tưởng rằng nàng là bệnh điên phát tác, không thành tưởng đè lại nàng vài cái đại nam nhân đều suýt nữa ấn không ngừng.

Trong đám người có một cái lão nhân kiến thức nhiều, lập tức thỉnh người hỗ trợ tại Đại Phúc APP cao thấp đơn. Trần Dương nhận đến đan tử liền chạy tới, tân nhân hôn trong phòng có không ít người trẻ tuổi đều tò mò nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương nhìn.

Vô hắn, Trần Dương giống như sở hữu tại giáo sinh viên, xuyên lại cùng người thường nhất dạng, còn đeo cái đơn bả vai bao. Cười tủm tỉm bộ dáng phá lệ có lực tương tác, làm người đốn sinh hảo cảm.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Gặp tà người ở đâu?"

"Nơi này, ngài như thế nào xưng hô?"

"Họ Trần."

"Trần thiên sư, bên này thỉnh." Nữ hài phụ thân đi ra, đem Trần Dương đưa đến tân nhân hôn phòng nằm nghiêng. Nằm nghiêng trung có một cái nữ hài bị cột vào trên giường, miệng phát ra mơ hồ không rõ rống lên một tiếng."Trần thiên sư, nữ nhi của ta là chàng cái gì tà ?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn nữ hài, lại đánh giá tân phòng cũng mắt nhìn đứng ở cửa nhà hướng bên trong nhìn tân lang tân nương. Tân nương thần tình không vui, nàng cũng không phải tín gặp tà, chỉ cảm thấy nữ hài là phạm bệnh điên. Êm đẹp tại hôn lễ của nàng thượng phạm bệnh điên, tự nhiên làm cho nàng không có hoà nhã sắc.

"Không có gì, nhìn thấy ủ rũ quỷ thôi." Trần Dương xoa bóp mười ngón, biên tùng xương cốt vừa nói nói "Không nghiêm trọng như vậy, đuổi đi liền hảo."

Nữ hài mẫu thân đỏ mắt hỏi: "Ủ rũ quỷ là cái gì? Như thế nào liền gặp phải thứ này ?"

"Oán khí quỷ một loại." Thấy mọi người không rõ, Trần Dương liền kỹ càng tỉ mỉ giải thích: "Trước khi chết tràn ngập oán khí biến thành vi oán khí quỷ, ủ rũ quỷ là oán khí quỷ một loại, mà còn là tại việc vui thượng chết bất đắc kỳ tử, cho nên xưng là ủ rũ quỷ. Nhìn thấy, thì tử."

Trên thực tế nhìn thấy ủ rũ quỷ sẽ bị quấn lên, tiến tới giết chết. Bất quá tuy là lệ quỷ một loại, nhưng cũng không khó đối phó.

Trong đám người có một cái tuổi còn trẻ không tin, hắn là tân nương bên kia, cảm thấy nhà trai làm ra loại chuyện này tới là vũ nhục nhà gái. Bởi thế đối Trần Dương không rất tốt cảm, nghe vậy cũng bán nói giỡn hỏi ý kiến: "Kia có hay không không khí vui mừng quỷ?"

"Có." Trần Dương quét mắt tuổi còn trẻ, kia tuổi còn trẻ bất tri bất giác liền ngậm miệng. Trần Dương tiếp tục nói rằng: "Danh như ý nghĩa, tại tang sự trung chết bất đắc kỳ tử quỷ. Yêu xuyên hồng y, biểu hiện đến vui sướng xuất hiện tại tang sự trung, nhìn thấy nó liền sẽ tai nạn chết người. Về phần ủ rũ quỷ lại là xuyên một thân đồ tang, không nói một lời hình dung đau thương, nhìn thấy nó, đồng dạng sẽ tai nạn chết người."

"A!" Trong đám người có một cái trung niên đại mụ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ giống nhau nói rằng: "Ta liền nói bên kia người ăn mặc một thân xúi quẩy xuất hiện tại tại hôn lễ, trên đầu còn biệt lễ tang thượng phí phạm. Đây không phải là cách ứng người sao?"

"Đại tẩu, ngươi nhưng đừng nói bừa."

"Không nói bừa, ta thật nhìn thấy . Sau lại Đình nha đầu còn cùng vật kia đánh lên, hiện tại không đã bị quấn lên ?"

"Ta cũng nhìn thấy, thật sự rất sấm người. Ta lúc ấy xa xa nhìn thấy đã cảm thấy không thích hợp, vốn là muốn gọi người ngăn đón đừng làm cho hắn tiến vào. Nhưng ta liền một xuất thần công phu, vật kia liền vào được."

"Đi ." Tân nương không kiên nhẫn quát: "Trần thiên sư, nếu ngài nói ra trúng tà nguyên nhân. Phiền toái ngài vội vàng đem cái gì kia không khí vui mừng, ủ rũ quỷ đuổi đi, ta êm đẹp hôn lễ nhưng đừng làm rộn tai nạn chết người."

Tân lang kéo đem tân nương, tân nương phiền táo bỏ ra. Nhưng thấy đưa tới nhiều đại bất mãn.

"Đám người sơ tán khai, lưu lại vài người liền hảo. Miễn cho bị va chạm." Trần Dương từ đơn bả vai trong bao xuất ra xúc xắc, nắm ở lòng bàn tay điêm điêm. Đây chính là thụ lục sau Dịch Phục Sinh đưa cho hắn pháp khí, trước thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh dùng để trang quỷ, đặc biệt phương tiện.

Còn lại người rời đi phòng ở, chỉ để lại bốn người. Nữ hài phụ thân lưu lại, trước mở miệng nghi ngờ tuổi còn trẻ cũng lưu lại, còn lấy điện thoại di động ra quay phim. Tân lang tân nương cũng lưu lại, bởi vì tân nương không chịu đi, nàng đã nghĩ nhìn xem giả thần giả quỷ tới khi nào.

Trần Dương làm bốn người phân biệt bắt lấy nữ hài tứ chi, đừng làm cho nàng lộn xộn. Sau đó xuất ra nhất trương Mao Tiểu Lị họa thiên sư trấn quỷ phù dán tại nữ hài trên trán, xuất ra dính chu sa bút lông hư không thỉnh họa tổ sư gia sắc lệnh: ". . . Nếu có chút hung thần ác sát quỷ ập đến, sấm gió viêm hỏa trừ quỷ tà, lập tức tuân lệnh."

Người bên ngoài nghe lời ấy cũng không có gì cảm giác, nhưng dừng ở ủ rũ quỷ trong tai lại như quỷ thần tức giận, lôi đình chi minh, làm nó sợ hãi đến lạnh run chỉ muốn chạy trốn. Ngăn chặn nữ hài bốn người cảm thấy nữ hài khí lực biến đến cực kỳ đại, giãy dụa lực độ cũng tăng lớn, thế nhưng tại hạ một khắc đưa bọn họ tất cả đều ném đi trên mặt đất, trong miệng phát ra không giống người rống giận.

Tân nương tự biết chính mình dùng nhiều đại khí lực, bởi vậy càng vì rõ ràng nữ hài khí lực có bao nhiêu. Quả thực không giống như là người có thể có khí lực, mà nàng trước cũng là gặp qua cô bé này , một học sinh trung học bình thường ôn nhu nhược nhược , nặng một chút đồ vật đều không nâng nổi đến. Như thế nào lại đột nhiên khí lực lớn như vậy?

Sau đó bọn họ chỉ thấy đến nữ hài phiêu phù ở giữa không trung, hai mắt ánh mắt thượng phiên chỉ còn lại có tròng trắng mắt bộ phận, mặt bộ dữ tợn vặn vẹo thẳng ngoắc ngoắc trừng Trần Dương phát ra nam nhân thanh âm: "Đạo sĩ thúi!"

Nàng đánh về phía Trần Dương, Trần Dương lại xuất ra nhất trương phù thải mép giường nhảy tới dán tại nữ hài trên thiên linh cái. Nữ hài phịch một tiếng rơi xuống ở trên giường, giãy dụa kêu thảm thiết lại như là bị đinh ở tại trên giường không thể động đậy.

Sau đó liền thấy một cái bóng đen từ nữ hài trên người nhảy ra chạy về phía bên cửa sổ, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Muốn chạy?" Tay phải xách hình như xúc xắc pháp khí, cũng không cần lao lực cố sức kháp pháp quyết, trực tiếp dùng dây đỏ đem ủ rũ quỷ đánh roi tiến xúc xắc.

Ban đầu không cần dây đỏ bất quá là bởi vì ủ rũ quỷ chiếm cứ nữ hài thân thể, khống chế nàng tự hại dẫn đến nàng thần hồn bất ổn. Chỉ sợ dây đỏ quật cũng đem nữ hài hồn phách rút ra, đến lúc đó muốn tìm về càng phiền toái. Vì thế chỉ có thể lựa chọn trừ tà trấn quỷ phương thức.

Thấy thần quái trường hợp, trong phòng nguyên bản không tin quỷ thần tân nương cùng tuổi còn trẻ đều lòng còn sợ hãi, một lúc lâu không hoàn hồn được đến. Trần Dương đối nữ hài phụ thân nhắc nhở một phen, lấy tiền liền muốn đi.

Đi đến hôn khách trọ thính thời điểm, tân nương cùng tân lang chạy đến hỏi ý kiến: "Ta nghe nói kết hôn thời điểm muốn hợp bát tự, nhìn lên thần. Nhưng là trước ta không tin, tùy ý chọn ngày kết hôn. Đại sư ngài cấp nhìn xem, có phải hay không không thích hợp?"

Trần Dương liền hỏi bọn họ bát tự, lại kết hợp canh giờ tính tính nói rằng: "Tuy rằng không là đại cát ngày, nhưng là phi đại hung. Các ngươi gặp được ủ rũ quỷ chính là vừa mới, phải là trên đường trêu chọc tới. Quay đầu lại lộng điểm dữu diệp đi đi xúi quẩy liền đi."

Nói xong, hắn còn nói thêm: "May mắn các ngươi không có sớm hai ngày hoặc trì hai ngày kết hôn."

Tân nương lo lắng hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

"Hai người các ngươi bát tự phạm phi ma sát, sớm hai ngày hoặc trì hai ngày kết hôn đều sẽ phạm phi ma sát. Gặp được phi ma sát, hoặc là hủy bỏ hôn lễ, nếu không trong vòng hai năm huyết tai không ngừng. Trong nhà thân hữu lần lượt qua đời, nếu gặp được sát tính so cường phi ma sát, chỉ sợ các ngươi trong đó một người sẽ tại tân hôn màn đêm buông xuống chết bất đắc kỳ tử."

Cái gọi là phi ma sát liền là bát tự hung thần một loại, năm xưa hoặc đại vận cùng bát tự không hợp liền phạm phi ma sát, cơ hồ tránh cũng không thể tránh. Kết hôn, nhà ở chờ đều có khả năng phạm phi ma sát, một khi gặp gỡ liền nhất định tử nhân. 《 tử không nói 》 trung liền có về phi ma sát ghi lại, tân an có phụ hôn kỳ phạm phi ma sát, tân phòng trung xuất hiện phi ma người, cô dâu khí tuyệt bỏ mình.

Nghe vậy, hôn trong phòng mọi người đều là da đầu run lên. Trong lòng chỉ còn lại có may mắn, đối với Trần Dương cũng là tất cung tất kính, đem hắn cất bước. Đêm đó sở hữu người trẻ tuổi tại kết hôn thời điểm, tra mệnh theo lý bát tự so nhà gái gia nhân còn muốn ân cần. Thà rằng không kết hôn, cũng không lựa chọn phạm phi ma sát ngày kết hôn.

Chương 35: Hồng giày thêu 02

Phân cục bên phải trên tường hiện giờ nhiều tu hành tổ sư gia, còn nhiều trương bàn thờ. Bàn thờ mặt trên chỉnh tề bãi phóng ngũ cung, hương khói đầy đủ hết. Trần Dương trở về chỉ thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh đang tại dâng hương cung phụng tu hành tổ sư gia, vì thế đứng ở một bên chờ hắn cung phụng hoàn nói nữa.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng hoàn tổ sư gia sau quay đầu lại hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần cục, có việc?"

Trần Dương lắc lắc trong tay di động: "Tân đơn. Ba sao, ra giá hai ngàn vạn."

"Cao như vậy?" Khấu Tuyên Linh gột rửa tay, cầm lấy vải trắng lau sạch sẽ nói rằng: "Cố chủ sẽ không che dấu vấn đề gì chưa nói đi."

"Tuyên bố tại APP thượng, trải qua Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội nghiệm chứng, có thể tín."

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu: "Ba sao tờ danh sách, ngươi theo ta hai người tiếp đơn sao?"

"Đối. Tiểu Lị ngũ phẩm Minh uy, vẫn không thể tiếp ba sao đan tử. Hơn nữa nàng gần nhất ở trường học khai thác xuất một cái bán hòa hợp nhân duyên phù cùng với đổi vận phù nghiệp vụ, kiếm điểm tiểu tiêu vặt, bán đến cũng không tệ lắm. Trương Cầu Đạo muốn chuẩn bị thêm thăng tam phẩm Ngũ lôi thiên sư, đang bề bộn học bù. Ta cũng muốn cho hắn tĩnh tâm ôn tập, nếu thêm thăng thành công, chúng ta phân cục liền có hai cái Ngũ lôi thiên sư, hai cái Minh uy thiên sư, tiếp đơn xác xuất thành công sẽ cao điểm. Nói không chừng ngày nào đó có thể nhận đến cái bốn sao đan tử. . . Đối , ngươi tiếp nhận bốn sao đan tử sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tiếp nhận. Bất quá không có đến phiên ta cơ hội xuất thủ, chúng ta là đi một tòa ngàn năm cổ mộ. Cổ mộ trung chăn nuôi thành đàn quỷ đói, sở hữu sinh linh tiến vào cổ mộ đều bị hút khô huyết nhục. Lúc ấy đi người cùng sở hữu thất vị Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư cùng với một vị Thượng thanh thiên sư, thiếu chút nữa hao tổn hai vị Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, nhưng là chết không ít người. Ta làm trong đám người bối phận, tư lịch cùng công lực đều nhỏ nhất tiểu bối, chỉ có thể canh giữ ở cổ mộ cửa nhà, vào không được."

"Đáng sợ như vậy." Trần Dương nhớ tới trước Trương Cầu Đạo từ Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn trở về, bởi vì Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội ngộ phán đem năm sao tờ danh sách phán thành ba sao, dẫn đến hao tổn một người thiên sư. Lúc đó bọn họ thậm chí chỉ tới đạt thôn khẩu."Vậy hay là đến chờ lịch lãm đầy đủ tài năng tiếp bốn sao đan tử. Không nói mặt khác, ngươi trước chuẩn bị đồ vật, ngày mai liền xuất phát."

"Đi nơi nào?"

"Môn Đầu mương Kim Thủy trung học." Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại nói, đi tìm Mao Tiểu Lị họa bùa lấy bị bất cứ tình huống nào. Từ khi Trần Dương điểm xuất Mao Tiểu Lị đặt bút thành phù thiên phú sau, phân cục người đều yêu tìm Mao Tiểu Lị vẽ bùa, quả thực đem nàng trở thành thịt người ấn phù cơ.

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng sảng khoái, với nàng mà nói vẽ bùa liền cùng luyện tự nhất dạng dễ dàng. Cục trong có người tìm nàng vẽ bùa liền hào phóng cấp họa, biết được Trần Dương tiếp tân đơn sau cũng tỏ vẻ chúc mừng, sau đó hỏi ý kiến Trần Dương: "Hiện tại bán đến nhất bán chạy chính là Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ nhân duyên hòa hợp phù cùng với ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, đáng tiếc dùng được chỉ có mười mấy phút đồng hồ, ta cảm giác gần nhất Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ nhân duyên hòa hợp phù tiêu lượng giảm xuống không ít."

Trần Dương đề đề nghị: "Không bằng nếm thử tại hòa hợp phù mặt trên đắp lên Hòa Hợp nhị tiên ấn? Ta nhớ rõ ngươi bái Hòa Hợp nhị tiên vi tổ sư gia, thụ lục thời điểm hẳn là có truyền thụ pháp ấn."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhãn tình sáng lên: "Đối a. Ta hiện tại đi thử xem thử, cám ơn Trần ca, Trần ca tái kiến."

Buổi tối thời điểm Mao Tiểu Lị đưa cho Trần Dương một hòm bùa, cũng cao hứng hướng mọi người tuyên bố nàng hòa hợp phù dùng được có thể duy trì liên tục nửa giờ. Hơn nữa bởi vì từ giữa được đến linh cảm, mà ngay cả ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù dùng được đều gia tăng mười phút.

Ở đây trừ bỏ Trần Dương cùng Mã Sơn Phong tỏ vẻ chúc mừng, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều cười nhạt. Mao Tiểu Lị hừ lạnh hai tiếng: "Có các ngươi cầu đến ta trên đỉnh đầu thời điểm."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Trong mộng ngẫm lại liền hảo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nằm mơ đi."

Hai người nhất tề mở miệng, Mao Tiểu Lị hừ hừ hai tiếng: "Hy vọng các ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không cuộc thi." Nói xong, xoay người trở về phòng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải: "Cùng cuộc thi có cái gì quan hệ?"

Trần Dương mở ra hòm, bên trong trừ bỏ ngũ lôi bùa ở ngoài còn có ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù. Cười tủm tỉm thu hồi đến sau trả lời Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bởi vì mua ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù đều là học sinh, mua sau đó đeo đi thi giống nhau cũng sẽ không quải."

"Làm bừa?"

"Không là làm bừa." Trần Dương giải thích: "Chính là biến đến vận may. Tỷ như vừa vặn khảo đến nội dung là trước ôn tập quá , tỷ như cuộc thi trước nhìn đến một đạo đề vừa mới khảo đến. Hoặc là vừa vặn đụng tới đến rất đơn giản đề mục, tóm lại chính là sẽ biến đến vận may. Ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù là thực hảo rất hữu dụng bùa."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đều là học bá, đối với cái này như cũ không cho là đúng, thẳng đến sau này Trần Dương đeo thượng ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù tại Môn Đầu mương Kim Thủy trung học may mắn sống sót sau, bọn họ mới biết được vận may là một cái nhiều đại bug.

Ngày hôm sau, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất phát đến Môn Đầu mương Kim Thủy trung học. Kim Thủy trung học vị với Môn Đầu mương khu thâm sơn trung, nghe nói là một cái có tiền đệ tử tài năng thượng tinh anh trường học, lấy sâm nghiêm nội quy trường học, khủng bố ước thúc cùng theo dõi cùng với cao nhân mới bồi dưỡng mà nổi tiếng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta nghe qua này trường học, nó tại thiên sư giới trung còn rất nổi danh. Không chỉ là ra tay rộng rãi, cũng bởi vì hàng năm đều phải thỉnh thiên sư đi trường học siêu độ."

"Hàng năm đều thỉnh thiên sư đi trường học siêu độ? Vì cái gì? Chẳng lẽ hàng năm đều tử nhân?"

"Thật đúng là hàng năm đều tử nhân. Kim Thủy trung học lấy cường độ cao học tập nổi tiếng, bởi vậy hàng năm đều có học sinh chịu không nổi áp lực tự sát. Bất quá bởi vì Kim Thủy trung học sau lưng thế lực thực đại, lại giấu ở thâm sơn trung. Phát sinh sự tình gì, truyền thông cũng ngoài tầm tay với. Hơn nữa trường học đối học sinh ngôn luận quản khống thực nghiêm khắc, cho nên cho dù hàng năm đều có học sinh nhảy lầu tự sát cũng không nháo xuất thực đại dao động. Như cũ có rất nhiều gia trưởng đem nhà mình hài tử nhét vào đi, kỳ vọng bồi dưỡng xuất một nhân tài."

"Trường học không có thỉnh bác sĩ tâm lý đối học sinh tiến hành tâm lý khai thông sao?"

"Nghe nói là thỉnh nước ngoài nổi danh bác sĩ tâm lý, đáng tiếc kia bác sĩ tâm lý chính mình cũng thiếu chút nữa bị làm ra bệnh đến."

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe, lúc này xe đã khai hướng thâm sơn chỗ, hai bên đều là núi rừng, lục thực sum xuê. Có thể là bởi vì đã từng có mười mấy năm sống ở sợ hãi cùng tử vong uy hiếp trung, dẫn đến hắn không phải rất có thể hiểu được bởi vì áp lực đại mà tự sát học sinh đi.

Dù sao sinh mệnh với Trần Dương mà nói thực quý giá, có thể sống đi xuống là kiện thực chuyện may mắn tình.

"Vậy tại sao sẽ xuất hiện ba sao tờ danh sách?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "APP thượng không có nói rõ sao?"

"Chính là đơn giản miêu tả có học sinh ngoài ý muốn tử vong, còn có mặt khác học sinh thấy thần quái sự kiện. Cho nên hy vọng chúng ta đi qua giải quyết."

"Nghe đã dậy chưa nhiều nguy hiểm, không giống ba sao đan tử nguy hiểm độ."

"Đại khái là giá cả trở ra cao. Ta là tại lam sắc bản khối đoạt ba sao đan tử."

Tiếp nhận vài nét bút đan tử sau, Trần Dương mới biết được nguyên lai Đại Phúc APP trong tờ danh sách cũng chia là lam sắc cùng lục sắc hai cái bản khối. Đồng dạng là một sao đến năm sao khó khăn phân chia, nhưng lam sắc bản khối giống nhau tinh cấp tờ danh sách so với lục sắc bản khối muốn đơn giản. Bởi vì lam sắc bản khối tinh cấp phân biệt tham khảo thiên hướng về giá tiền cao thấp, mà phi đan tử bản thân khó khăn.

Cho nên lam sắc bản khối tờ danh sách bình thường cung không đủ cầu, nhất định dựa đoạt còn không nhất định có thể cướp được. Trần Dương vẫn là lợi dụng Mao Tiểu Lị ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù mới cướp được Kim Thủy trung học tờ danh sách, đặc biệt may mắn.

Đang khi nói chuyện, phát hiện một chiếc xe hơi vượt qua bọn họ khai ở phía trước ngăn chặn bọn họ lộ. Khấu Tuyên Linh mắt nhìn hướng dẫn nghi, phát hiện Kim Thủy trung học nhanh đến . Nhìn phía trước chiếc xe kia chạy phương hướng, hẳn là cùng bọn họ là cùng cái mục đích mà.

Quả nhiên, đương nhìn đến Kim Thủy trung học cửa trường thời điểm, phát hiện trước ngăn ở bọn họ phía trước chiếc xe kia đã bị cho đi tiến vào trong trường học. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Xem ra Kim Thủy trung học không chỉ một lần hạ đơn."

Bảo vệ cửa ngăn lại bọn họ, Khấu Tuyên Linh cấp xuất Kim Thủy trung học gửi qua bưu điện tới trường học công nhân công tác chứng minh, đeo nó lên có thể tiến vào trường học. Bảo vệ cửa vừa thấy công tác chứng minh liền cho đi, cửa sổ xe đóng lại đi thời điểm, Trần Dương nghe được hắn nói thầm một câu: "Như thế nào người nhiều như vậy đi tìm cái chết?"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hồi cảnh vệ đình bảo vệ cửa, đang muốn quay đầu lại khi, hai bên núi rừng đột nhiên truyền đến một trận quạ đen kêu to phác bay đến giữa không trung, ô mênh mông một mảnh ngăn trở bầu trời âm trầm, không duyên cớ sinh ra không rõ dự cảm.

Hắn mắt nhìn thời gian, buổi chiều tứ điểm nhiều chung khoái năm giờ: "Bầu trời tối đen đến rất nhanh." Hiện giờ là tháng sáu, bảy giờ đồng hồ mới bầu trời tối đen. Chính là này sẽ không đến năm giờ đồng hồ, sắc trời liền đen xuống, chỉnh đống trường học đều giống như lâm vào thâm sơn trung giống nhau, đen xuống.

"Không giống như là muốn hạ vũ." Khấu Tuyên Linh đem xe đứng ở dừng xe lều trong, khóa lên xe sau xuống xe. Mắt nhìn trường học bốn phía: "Thật an tĩnh, bây giờ là phóng nghỉ hè ?"

"Mới tháng sáu trung tuần. Trường học phương diện tựa hồ bởi vì nháo xuất thần quái sự kiện, phân phát cao một học sinh, lưu lại muốn lên cao tam cao nhị học sinh học bù. Cho nên trong trường học còn có lão sư cùng học sinh, khả năng còn tại lên lớp đi."

Không thể không nói, bước vào trong trường học mới phát hiện chỉnh đống trường học quỷ dị an tĩnh. Giống như không có một người dường như, nửa điểm hoan thanh tiếu ngữ hoặc là đọc sách thanh đều không có, tĩnh mịch an tĩnh. Kim Thủy trung học thực đại, từ cửa trường thẳng đi là một đống lục tầng lầu cao hành chính lâu. Tả hữu hai bên tất cả đều là rừng cây cùng sườn dốc, hành chính lâu phía trước có cái cái ao. Cái ao hai bên các hữu một con đường lộ thông hướng hai bên, bên trái con đường bên cạnh đình mấy lượng giáo xe, phía bên phải con đường bên cạnh có một cái dừng xe lều.

Trần Dương bọn họ liền là đem xe đứng ở dừng xe lều trong, mà theo dừng xe lều con đường tiếp tục đi xuống dưới là sân thể dục, quán cơm cùng cũ kĩ ký túc xá lâu. Bên trái con đường theo đi xuống đi là khu dạy học, thực nghiệm lâu cùng thư viện. Tầng trệt đều thực cũ kĩ, nhất là ký túc xá lâu, mái nhà thượng cư nhiên còn đi đầy lục đằng. Trong trường học tùy ý nhưng thấy sườn dốc, sườn núi trên đỉnh tất cả đều là rậm rạp cây rừng.

Cây rừng sinh trưởng cơ hồ đem dương quang che trụ, bởi vậy trong trường học rất nhiều địa phương đều râm mát không thấy quang. Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi vào hành chính lâu, bọn họ có thể trực tiếp xuyên qua hành chính lâu đi ra một khác điều trong rừng đạo, cái kia con đường liên thông khu dạy học cùng ký túc xá lâu. Bất quá hai người không có không có xuyên quá hành chính lâu, mà là lên tàu thang máy đến lầu ba.

Trần Dương: "Hành chính lâu 301, chúng ta đến đi trước nơi đó đưa tin. Đối phương sẽ cho chúng ta giảng thuật tình huống cùng với an bài ký túc xá."

Bọn họ tới 301 thất, gõ cửa đi vào. Phát hiện bên trong còn có một đối nam nữ trẻ tuổi, trên người bối ba lô. Ba lô treo ngược cái bát quái tiểu dây chuyền, xem ra đối phương chính là vừa rồi vượt qua người.

"Các ngươi là một khác nối tiếp đơn người?"

Trần Dương xem qua đi, đã thấy phía trước ngồi ở bàn công tác sau một cái tướng mạo nghiêm túc trung niên nam nhân đứng lên hỏi thăm bọn họ. Trần Dương gật đầu, trung niên nam nhân liền dịu đi ngữ khí nói rằng: "Ta là Kim Thủy trung học hành chính tổng hợp chủ nhiệm, họ kim, đồng thời cũng là tuyên bố đan tử người. Chỉ cần các ngươi ai có thể giải quyết Kim Thủy trung học thần quái sự kiện, cam đoan các học sinh bình thường học tập, hai ngàn vạn liền cho ai."

Trần Dương còn chưa mở miệng, kia đối nam nữ trẻ tuổi trung nam nhân lười biếng mở miệng: "Yên tâm đi Kim chủ nhiệm, ngài mời chúng ta tỷ đệ đến, chính là thỉnh đối người. Chúng ta Khâu gia tỷ đệ. . ." Hắn cố ý mắt nhìn Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, ý có điều chỉ: "Không là cái gì thần côn kẻ lừa đảo."

Trần Dương lặng lẽ hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nhận thức sao?"

"Không biết."

Ngụ ý, thiên sư giới không có Khâu gia tỷ đệ này hai hào nhân vật. Vừa không là thiên sư tại sao có thể nhận đến Đại Phúc APP mặt trên tờ danh sách?

Kim chủ nhiệm rõ ràng không là người khác tam hai câu nói liền thiên hướng người của đối phương, hắn càng vì thiên hướng mắt thấy mới là thật. Bởi thế đối đãi Khâu gia tỷ đệ cùng Trần Dương hai người thái độ công bằng: "Ta làm người mang bọn ngươi đi giáo sư ký túc xá trụ, thuận tiện theo các ngươi nói một chút gần một tháng qua Kim Thủy trung học chuyện đã xảy ra."

Nói xong, hắn gọi một cú điện thoại gọi tới một cái lý họ lão sư mang đi bọn họ. Lý lão sư ở phía trước mang theo bọn họ một bên giới thiệu, chỉ vào phía trước mấy chục mễ xa một đống khu dạy học nói rằng: "Nơi đó chính là cao tam khu dạy học, mặt sau là cao một cao nhị khu dạy học. Hiện tại cao một cao nhị khu dạy học đóng cửa lại, chỉ có lên cao tam học sinh còn tại học bù. Trước học sinh ngoài ý muốn tử vong ngay tại cao tam khu dạy học."

Mấy người xem qua đi, phát hiện kia đống cao tam khu dạy học cửa sổ quan đến kín, bức màn cũng đều kéo thượng, nửa điểm thanh âm không có truyền tới. Khâu gia tỷ đệ trung đệ đệ Khâu Thịnh Minh nói rằng: "Không chút nào nhân khí, cửa sổ, bức màn đều đóng lại, không sợ buồn?"

Lý lão sư lạnh lùng nói: "Cao tam học sinh đệ nhất đảm nhận vụ là học tập, cao nhị sinh đã một cước bước vào cao tam, không học tập chờ bị toàn quốc ngàn vạn học sinh đào thải sao?"

Khâu Thịnh Minh bị lão sư lạnh lùng thái độ biến thành á khẩu không trả lời được, đó cũng là lần đầu tiên xuất môn làm thiên sư bị người sặc. Tuy rằng cũng có người không tin quỷ thần, chính là thường thường mời đến thiên sư người chính là tin, nếu tin tưởng liền tự nhiên sẽ tôn kính. Hiện giờ Kim Thủy trung học thỉnh bọn họ để giải quyết thần quái sự kiện, ngược lại không có một người đối thiên sư tôn kính.

Đại khái là bởi vì cao phần tử trí thức đều không tin quỷ thần đi.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Thần quái sự kiện ở nơi nào phát sinh?"

Lý lão sư quét mắt Trần Dương, dịu đi ngữ khí nói rằng: "Phía sau núi." Dừng một chút, tựa hồ nhớ tới bọn họ là để giải quyết thần quái sự kiện thiên sư, vì thế bổ sung: "Nhìn đến thư viện mặt sau kia phiến sân bóng rổ sao? Sân bóng rổ lưới sắt mặt sau chính là phía sau núi."

Mấy người xem qua đi, chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến sân bóng rổ lưới sắt mặt sau đất trống, so chi sân bóng rổ quả thật muốn cao một chút. Kia khối đất trống hẳn là chính là Lý lão sư trong miệng phía sau núi, đáng tiếc mặt trên trụi lủi tất cả đều là hồng sắc bùn đất.

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm kia phiến bùn đất nhìn một lúc lâu, thẳng đến Khấu Tuyên Linh gọi hắn: "Đi trước đi."

Lúc này hắn mới phát hiện Lý lão sư đã sớm đi rồi, "Ân." Trần Dương ứng thanh, cũng đi về phía trước, đi vài bước đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía khu dạy học. Hoảng sợ phát hiện khu dạy học bốn tầng cùng tầng năm hai tầng lâu bức màn không biết khi nào bị rớt ra, dán đầy học sinh mặt, tất cả đều lạnh lùng nhìn về phía cái này phương hướng.

Trần Dương nhíu mày, trực giác lần này tờ danh sách khó giải quyết.

Lý lão sư chỉ vào phía trước ký túc xá lâu nói: "Đây là giáo sư ký túc xá lâu, hiện giờ tổng cộng có 14 chức cao tam lão sư ở tại ký túc xá trong, mặt khác còn có bốn vị chủ nhiệm cũng ở kí túc xá lâu. Về phần hiệu trưởng cùng phó hiệu trưởng lại là ở tại phòng hiệu trưởng — "

Khâu Thịnh Minh đánh gãy Lý lão sư nói: "Các ngươi hiệu trưởng cùng phó hiệu trưởng đều trụ trường học, không trở về nhà trụ sao?"

Lý lão sư lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm Khâu Thịnh Minh, ánh mắt có chút sấm người. Thật lâu sau hắn mới lên tiếng: "Tùy ý đánh gãy người khác nói chuyện thực không lễ phép, Khâu thiên sư."

Khâu Thịnh Minh sau khi nói xin lỗi, Lý lão sư mới tiếp tục nói rằng: "Các ngươi sẽ ngụ ở lầu bốn, 404 cùng 405. Giáo sư lâu đối diện là nam sinh ký túc xá cùng nữ sinh ký túc xá, không quản tiến cái gì ký túc xá các ngươi đều phải trước cùng xá quản xin chỉ thị, được đến cho phép tài năng. . ."

Khâu Thịnh Minh ở sau lưng lôi kéo tỷ tỷ của hắn Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Thoạt nhìn giống như đầu óc có vấn đề, ánh mắt đặc biệt sấm người. Ta bị nhìn chăm chú một chút, toàn bộ sau lưng đều run lên."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn mắt nhìn Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, thấp giọng quát lớn: "Đừng nói bừa." Kỳ thật nàng từ tiến vào Kim Thủy trung học sau liền vẫn cảm thấy bất an, nhưng thật sự không bỏ được hai ngàn vạn thù lao. Có số tiền kia, nàng có thể cùng đệ đệ thoái ẩn, không bao giờ đương kẻ lừa đảo.

Nguyên lai này Khâu gia tỷ đệ là trên đường gọi cho ra danh hào kẻ lừa đảo, chuyên môn giả thần giả quỷ. Lúc này đây đi vào Kim Thủy trung học chỉ là bởi vì Khâu Thịnh Minh tại quán cà phê nghe được hai cái thiên sư đang thương lượng Kim Thủy trung học tờ danh sách, vừa nghe hai ngàn vạn thù lao. Trở về cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn vừa nói, hai người cộng lại lừa đến hai cái thiên sư trong tay Kim Thủy trung học công tác chứng minh liền đi xe tiến đến.

Năm người bước trên giáo sư ký túc xá lâu, này tòa nhà là cũ kĩ kiến trúc, thang lầu hẹp hòi đến chỉ cần hai người sóng vai đã cảm thấy chật chội. Mỗi một cấp bậc thang chỉ có thể dung hạ bán chỉ bàn chân, mỗi thải một bước đều có loại muốn té xuống nguy hiểm. Hàng hiên còn thực hắc, Lý lão sư nói: "Buổi tối sáu giờ đồng hồ hàng hiên đăng mới có thể mở ra, đến tối bảy giờ quan. Chín giờ đến thập điểm mở lại một lần, nửa đêm không có gì sự không cần đi ra ngoài."

Khâu Thịnh Minh thiếu chút nữa một cước thải không sau lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra chiếu sáng, mang trên mặt không vui. Trần Dương lại là cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau, ánh mắt ngưng trọng. Hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh thị lực cũng không tệ, tại trong bóng tối đều phải thật cẩn thận. Nhưng Lý lão sư lại tập mãi thành thói quen thậm chí nhìn cũng không nhìn liền thải thượng thang lầu, bước đi như bay.

Thật vất vả tới lầu bốn, lại phát hiện lầu bốn ký túc xá tất cả đều là không . Cánh cửa nhắm chặt, không có bất cứ người nào trụ, mặt đất đều có một tầng thật dày bụi tầng. Trần Dương nhíu mày, mà Lý lão sư lại là tại cửa thang lầu đưa cho hắn nhóm mỗi người một phen cái chìa khóa, nói: "Còn lại gian phòng hơn nữa 401 không cần xông vào."

Nói xong hắn liền xoay người vội vàng rời đi, nhìn tấm lưng kia như là tại sợ hãi cái gì.

Khâu Thịnh Minh tay mắt lanh lẹ đoạt 405 ký túc xá cái chìa khóa, cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn rời đi. Vừa đi vừa nói thầm: "404 nghe đứng lên liền điềm xấu."

Trần Dương nhéo nhéo trong tay cái chìa khóa: "Đi thôi."

404 ký túc xá khoảng cách thang lầu cũng không phải quá xa, mở ra cửa phòng, bên trong giường, ngăn tủ cùng cái bàn đều có. Từ trong tủ treo quần áo còn có thể ôm xuất hai giường đệm chăn, còn rất sạch sẽ. Bên ngoài trên hành lang tích một tầng bụi, trong phòng nhưng không có tro bụi.

Trần Dương đi đến ban công nhìn ký túc xá lâu mặt sau, mặt sau là triền núi, trên thực tế cũng không có gì hảo nhìn . Kim Thủy trung học tấm tựa một ngọn núi, tứ phía núi vây quanh, cho dù bây giờ là mùa hè, đến buổi tối thổi gió núi vẫn là rất lãnh .

Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn đầu đem tổ sư gia lấy ra cung phụng, sau đó sẽ đem đệm chăn ôm đi ra phô tại hai trương cá nhân trên giường. Lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến xem, phát hiện hoàn toàn không có tín hiệu. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng từ ban công đi ra Trần Dương: "Ta cảm giác không có gì manh mối."

"Bởi vì Lý lão sư cùng Kim chủ nhiệm nửa câu hữu dụng tin tức đều chưa nói." Tuy rằng dọc theo đường đi Lý lão sư liền không đình quá giới thiệu, nhưng trên thực tế tổng kết đã dậy chưa hữu dụng tin tức."Người chết là ai? Nguyên nhân chết, chết kiểu này, thần quái sự kiện tất cả đều không có nói tới."

"Cho nên chúng ta muốn chính mình hỏi thăm?"

"Khoái lục điểm. Vừa rồi Lý lão sư nói lục điểm tan học, bảy giờ thượng tự học buổi tối. Chúng ta hiện tại đi quán cơm hỏi một chút học sinh."

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu, thu thập sau một lúc hai người đồng thời rời đi đến quán cơm. Tới quán cơm sau xuất ra công tác chứng minh, quán cơm nhân viên công tác ý bảo bọn họ đến giáo sư chuyên dụng tiểu thực đường.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Chúng ta tưởng ở trong này, không được sao?"

Nhân viên công tác khó xử nói: "Không được. Học sinh quán cơm chỉ có thể học sinh dùng, giáo sư phải có được tiểu thực đường. Đây là trường học quy củ."

"Liên ăn cơm đều phải thủ quy củ?"

"Không thủ quy củ sẽ bị khai trừ."

Trần Dương hai người chỉ có thể đến tiểu thực đường, may mắn tiểu thực đường tới gần học sinh quán cơm, chỉ cách một mặt tường. Hai người an vị ở cạnh gần cửa địa phương, qua mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau, lục tục có học sinh tiến vào. Nhất trương bàn tròn ngồi đầy sáu người, chờ đợi đầu bếp đem cuối cùng một chén canh thịnh thượng bàn. Học sinh mới thúc đẩy, trong lúc không có người nói chuyện, tất cả đều an tĩnh ăn cơm.

Bọn họ như vậy làm Trần Dương sinh ra chính mình tại bộ đội ảo giác, Khâu gia tỷ đệ vây lại đây cùng bọn họ ngồi cùng một chỗ, dẫn đầu phóng thích thiện ý. Nhìn thấy một màn này, Khâu Thịnh Minh nói: "Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy bọn họ giống cái xác không hồn, nhất cử nhất động đều dựa vào mệnh lệnh. Nhìn xem ta cả người nổi da gà khởi."

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi rất sớm đi ra ngoài đi rồi một vòng, đều nghe được cái gì?"

Hai người còn tại châm chước, không biết nên không nên nói. Trần Dương xả môi ôn hòa mỉm cười: "Các ngươi không là thiên sư đi."

Khâu Thịnh Minh hỏi lại: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi là?"

"Chúng ta là." Trần Dương ngước mắt: "Các ngươi không là. Các ngươi cũng có thể nhận thấy được không thích hợp địa phương đi."

Hỏi câu nói sau cùng thời điểm, hắn nhìn về phía Khâu Thịnh Mẫn. Khâu Thịnh Minh vốn định phản bác trở về, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giữ chặt hắn cũng nghiêm túc trả lời Trần Dương: "Chúng ta đích xác không là thiên sư, nhưng ta có thể nhìn thấy bẩn đồ vật."

"Tỷ!" Khâu Thịnh Minh có chút sốt ruột.

"Trời sinh quỷ nhãn." Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm Khâu Thịnh Mẫn hai mắt ở giữa bộ vị, nơi đó chính là âm dương nhãn sở tại."Kim Thủy trung học trong bẩn đồ vật rất nhiều?"

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn sắc mặt thật không tốt nhìn: "Hoàn toàn tương phản, sạch sẽ đến một cái quỷ hồn đều không có nhìn thấy. Tại chân núi thời điểm, ta có thể nhìn thấy một hai con bởi vì tai nạn xe cộ tử vong du hồn, đến giữa sườn núi nhìn không tới bất luận cái gì hồn thể. Trường học. . . Thực sạch sẽ."

Có đôi khi sạch sẽ không có nghĩa là là chuyện tốt. Nhiều người địa phương thế tất có cô hồn dã quỷ, nhất là trường học, núi rừng to như vậy phương. Đoạn thời gian trước mới tai nạn chết người, còn chưa kịp thỉnh thiên sư siêu độ, hồn phách lại biến mất đến không còn một mảnh.

Khấu Tuyên Linh biết Trần Dương đối âm khí, quỷ khí càng mẫn cảm, vì thế hỏi: "Như thế nào?"

"Âm." Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có quỷ khí."

Núi rừng gian vốn là sẽ hội tụ âm khí, hơn nữa Kim Thủy trung học nghiêm khắc nội quy trường học, bất cứ lúc nào đều tử khí trầm trầm. Vả lại trường học rất nhiều lão kiến trúc, kiến trúc mặt trên còn đi mãn lục đằng, liền càng là âm khí sâm sâm. Cho nên Trần Dương cảm giác đến âm khí không kỳ quái, không có cảm giác đến quỷ khí liền cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn không có nhìn đến bất luận cái gì một cái cô hồn nhất dạng.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn hít sâu khẩu khí, nói rằng: "Chúng ta hợp tác, chia 3:7, chúng ta tam các ngươi thất. Thế nào?"

Trần Dương cười cự tuyệt: "Âm dương nhãn đối với chúng ta đi nói cũng không trọng yếu." Bọn họ muốn gặp quỷ, tự nhiên có biện pháp. Lại nói thiên sư tu hành đến nhất định cảnh giới, đối với vài thứ kia hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều có cảm ứng, ánh mắt có thể hay không nhìn đến đã không trọng yếu.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, kéo Khâu Thịnh Minh liền rời đi. Khâu Thịnh Minh không giải: "Tỷ, vì cái gì cùng bọn họ hợp tác? Ta xem bọn họ cũng không phải rất lợi hại, còn ngươi nữa nói trường học thực sạch sẽ, kia đã nói lên thần quái sự kiện đều là giả . Chúng ta tùy tiện lừa gạt lấy hoàn tiền bước đi không được sao?"

"Không dễ dàng như vậy." Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nghỉ chân, ngẩng đầu đối diện Kim Thủy trung học hành chính lâu lầu ba cửa sổ, bức màn bị rớt ra điều phùng. Đột nhiên nhìn đến có trương người mặt dán tại trên cửa sổ thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm cái này phương hướng, lại tập trung nhìn vào lại cái gì đều không có.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn lảo đảo lui về phía sau vài bước, nắm Khâu Thịnh Minh tay nói rằng: "Chúng ta rời đi đi. Ta cuối cùng có loại dự cảm bất tường."

Khâu Thịnh Minh do dự: "Tỷ, hai ngàn vạn a. Có hai ngàn vạn, chúng ta về sau đều không cần đi gạt người! Tỷ, nhìn nhìn lại đi. Qua đêm nay lại nói, nếu đêm nay không có xảy ra việc gì, chúng ta liền lưu lại. Nếu xuất sự, lại đi cũng không muộn."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cuối cùng không có thể ảo quá đệ đệ thỉnh cầu, đồng ý lưu lại cả đêm. Ngày mai vô luận như thế nào đều phải rời đi, nàng trong lòng dự cảm bất tường càng ngày càng nặng.

Sáu giờ rưỡi một quá, trông coi quán cơm trật tự người đi rồi, sở hữu học sinh cũng bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng lên, làm được bên cạnh học sinh trên bàn, hỏi ý kiến tán gẫu đến chính hưng phấn nam sinh.

Nam sinh kia khởi điểm tưởng lão sư hoảng sợ, sau đó biết được Trần Dương bọn họ là đến điều tra trường học học sinh tử vong nguyên nhân người sau lập tức nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Còn có thể bị ai giết chết? Lệ quỷ làm bái."

Chương 36: Hồng giày thêu 03

"Lệ quỷ giết người?" Trần Dương cười nói: "Đồng học, muốn giảng khoa học. Không có tận mắt nhìn thấy liền rất có thể là hung thủ giả thần giả quỷ."

Nam học sinh nói rằng: "Ai nói không có tận mắt nhìn thấy?"

"Ngươi tận mắt nhìn thấy?"

"Tuy rằng ta không có tận mắt nhìn thấy, nhưng là lúc ấy rất nhiều người nhìn đến thần quái sự kiện. Rất nhiều người, nghe nói còn dọa điên rồi một người nữ sinh. Ai, ta lúc ấy chính là sinh bệnh không tại hiện trường, bằng không chuẩn đem con quỷ kia chụp được đến."

Trần Dương bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Ngươi dẫn theo di động."

Nam học sinh lập tức khẩn trương 'Hư' thanh, mọi nơi nhìn nhìn phụ cận, không phát hiện lão sư mới thấp giọng khẩn cầu: "Ca, cầu ngài cũng đừng nói đi ra ngoài. Muốn là làm lão sư biết, không chỉ di động bị tạp còn phải gọi gia trưởng. Khẳng định làm ta đuổi học."

"Có hay không khoa trương như vậy? Chính là dẫn theo di động mà thôi."

Nam học sinh hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Đó là ngươi không có tại Kim Thủy trung học đọc quá thư. Mặt khác trung học cũng cấm chỉ học sinh mang di động, nói thương yêu, bắt đến nhiều lắm xử phạt. Chúng ta nơi này, bắt được liền kéo đến sân thể dục thượng phê bình, phê bình hoàn liền kêu gia trưởng thu dọn đồ đạc lăn. Lập tức đuổi học, không đến thương lượng."

"Thật sự là nghiêm khắc." Từ ăn cơm đều phải cầu an tĩnh điểm ấy liền nhìn ra được Kim Thủy trung học danh xứng với thực nghiêm khắc. Trần Dương nói sang chuyện khác nói rằng: "Ta sẽ không theo các ngươi lão sư nói, nhưng ngươi muốn nói cho ta, cái gọi là thần quái sự kiện cùng với người chết."

Nam học sinh lần thứ hai mọi nơi nhìn lén, nhưng thấy là thật sợ bị lão sư bắt lấy. Hắn nói rằng: "Kim Thủy trung học quy củ thực nghiêm, lão sư mệnh lệnh rõ ràng cấm chỉ chúng ta nói bừa loạn tạo trường học lời đồn đãi. Bao quát học sinh tự sát. . . Các ngươi hẳn là đều cho rằng Kim Thủy trung học là tinh anh trường học, bồi dưỡng đi ra đều là tinh anh đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chẳng lẽ không phải?"

"Đúng vậy." Nam học sinh cười một chút, tươi cười buồn cười cổ quái: "Chính là vào học sinh tất cả đều là phá hư học sinh, đi ra ngoài học sinh có chút phá hủy, có chút tệ hơn."

Trần Dương trực giác trước sau hai cái 'Phá hư', ý tứ không giống. Sau lại giải thích mới biết được, người trước phá hư là hỏng mất, người sau phá hư là vặn vẹo. Nguyên lai Kim Thủy trung học bằng vào cường độ cao giám thị cải tạo bị coi là đứa trẻ hư hỏng học sinh, cũng đưa bọn họ bồi dưỡng vi cái gọi là tinh anh.

"Đối , nói hồi thần quái sự kiện." Nam học sinh cầm lấy chiếc đũa vừa ăn vừa nói: "Một ngày tam cơm, qua thời gian điểm đói chết đều không đến ăn. . . Thần quái sự kiện phát sinh hai lần, một lần là một cái nguyệt trước, một khác thứ là một tuần trước. Một tháng trước thần quái sự kiện là tại thượng thể dục khóa, ngay tại sân bóng rổ bên kia, có một cái nam sinh đem bóng rổ ném tới lưới sắt mặt sau đất trống thượng. Những người khác ồn ào, làm hắn đi qua nhặt. A, đối , trường học mệnh lệnh rõ ràng cấm chỉ học sinh đến phía sau núi đất trống, hơn nữa không thể mặc quá lưới sắt. Nghe nói lúc ấy là những người khác vây quanh thể dục lão sư đánh yểm trợ, hắn trộm chạy tới nhặt."

Một hơi nói rất nói nhiều, nam học sinh uống khẩu thang nhìn xem thời gian, tiếp tục nói rằng: "Phía sau núi đất trống thực đại, hơn nữa nghe nói mặt sau còn có một sắp xếp nhà trệt, bất quá không người trụ. Hắn nhìn đến bóng rổ, đi qua nhặt. Đột nhiên chợt nghe đến nhà trệt bên kia truyền đến động tĩnh, giống như cái gì vậy nện xuống đến. Nói thật, phía sau núi đất trống vẫn luôn liền có khủng bố truyền thuyết, có người tại ngày nghỉ thời điểm chạy tới, vẫn là ban ngày, chỉ đứng ở đất trống thượng liền giác sợ nổi da gà. Người nam kia sinh cũng không dám lại lưu lại, ôm bóng rổ liền trở về chạy, chạy vài bước cổ chân đột nhiên bị cái gì kéo chặt, té ngã trên đất. Nhìn lại, phát hiện từ đất trống thượng chui ra một cái hư thối tay bắt lấy chân của hắn cổ tay, nam sinh kinh hách không thôi, đứng lên tránh thoát liền nhanh chóng chạy. Trở về không dám nói, qua vài ngày mới dám trộm nói."

"Các ngươi cũng biết?"

"Vốn là không biết, người chết sau, nói cái gì đều truyền tới."

"Người chết sau? Người nam kia sinh tử ?"

"Chết. Đã bị treo cổ tại sân bóng rổ thượng bóng rổ dàn giáo thượng, trước khi chết mặt hướng phía sau núi đất trống. Trường học của chúng ta có thần chạy thói quen, vòng quanh toàn bộ trường học chạy, cho nên lúc ấy rất nhiều người đều thấy được. Trường học cấp xuất thuyết pháp là áp lực quá đại mới tự sát, kỳ thật không phải nha. Chuyện này tà môn, hắn nhất định là ở phía sau sơn trêu chọc đến cái gì không sạch sẽ đồ vật, bị quấn lên ."

"Ngươi như thế nào liền xác định hắn là bị giết mà không phải thật sự tự sát?"

"Trường học của chúng ta sân bóng rổ là có mở ra thời gian hạn chế , hơn nữa cái chìa khóa chỉ có quản lý đại gia mới có. Không người cấp mở cửa, hắn như thế nào đi vào? Hảo đi, ngươi có thể nói hắn là đi lưới sắt đi vào — bất quá kia lưới sắt không hảo đi." Nam học sinh nhún nhún vai: "Quan trọng nhất là, lúc ấy hắn dưới lòng bàn chân không có đồ vật lót , như thế nào treo lên bóng rổ dàn giáo?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Quả thật quỷ dị. Nhưng cũng không có thể bài trừ hắn sát khả năng tính, nói không chừng hư thối tay là người vi biên tạo. Dù sao lúc ấy chỉ có chết giả một người."

"Ngươi nói không sai. Chính là thứ hai kiện thần quái sự kiện ngay tại sở hữu người trước mặt phát sinh, ngay tại một tuần trước thứ tư đêm tự học chín giờ. Trường học đột nhiên đình điện, ngay từ đầu học sinh phát ra ồn ào thanh, nhưng là lão sư thứ nhất là tất cả đều an tĩnh lại. Chính là kế tiếp bọn họ tất cả đều nghe được an tĩnh hành lang bên ngoài truyền đến 'Quang', 'Quang' giày cao gót thanh âm, có lá gan đại học sinh trộm hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn, không gặp đến nửa cái người. Chính là giày cao gót thanh âm vẫn luôn tiếng vọng tại hành lang, sau lại có một cái lão sư cùng học sinh hội hội trưởng bước đi đi ra ngoài xem xét, sau đó sở hữu học sinh cũng nghe được học sinh hội hội trưởng tiếng thét."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hắn nhìn đến cái gì?"

"Một đôi hồng sắc giày cao gót." Mắt thấy Trần Dương hai người lộ ra không tin biểu tình, nam học sinh liền nói rằng: "Thật sự. Liền một đôi hồng sắc giày cao gót đứng ở hành lang chính trung ương, vừa vặn hội trưởng cầm đèn pin chiếu đến. Khoảng cách tương đối gần lão sư cùng học sinh đều chạy tới, cũng nhìn đến cặp kia hồng sắc giày cao gót. Lão sư đem cặp kia hồng sắc giày cao gót mang về, hai ngày sau đột nhiên không cánh mà bay. Có người nói, cặp kia hồng sắc giày cao gót là trước kia ở trong trường học tự sát nữ lão sư thường xuyên xuyên , nàng thực yêu xuyên hồng sắc giày cao gót."

Nói xong, nam học sinh lại nhún nhún vai: "Bất quá ai biết đồn đãi thiệt giả, dù sao tại không thấy được hồng sắc giày cao gót trước, trong trường học sẽ không có về nữ lão sư tự sát đồn đãi. Hơn phân nửa là biên ."

"Cái kia hội trưởng đâu?"

"Chết."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau, trong mắt phân minh có một chút khiếp sợ. Như thế nào trực diện thần quái sự kiện hai người thế nhưng tất cả đều chết?

"Bị chết đặc biệt thảm." Nam học sinh run rẩy, vẻ mặt sợ hãi: "Hội trưởng là nhất ban đệ tử tốt, cũng là hiệu trưởng nữ nhi. Ta tại ngũ ban, vừa mới hai lần đều xin phép, cho nên hai lần thần quái sự kiện cùng với đối phương tử vong hiện trường ta đều không xem qua. Bất quá ta biết nhìn thấy hiệu trưởng nữ nhi tử người đều phun , đồng thời phát hiện hội trưởng thi thể hai người cũng đương trường tử vong. Chậc chậc, huyết tinh."

"Lúc ấy là hồng sắc giày cao gót sau khi biến mất hai ngày, nhất ban thượng thể dục khóa. Sau khi tan học trở về phòng học, đang tưởng khai quạt — trong núi sâu độ ấm cũng sẽ không rất cao, trừ phi độ ấm đến 30 mới có thể khai điều hòa. Cho nên chúng ta đều là loại này gió to phiến, " hắn chỉ chỉ trên đỉnh đầu đại quạt trần: "Chạy đến cao nhất thời điểm, so thổi điều hòa còn thoải mái."

"Hội trưởng bị tách rời, tứ chi cùng đầu liền đặt ở đại quạt trần mặt trên, thân thể không thấy. Khóa thể dục trở về, nhất ban học sinh liền khai quạt, mở tối đa cấp. Tàn chi bị vứt xuống dưới, có vứt đến học sinh trên đầu, có vứt đến trong ngực, giống như có người xui xẻo, nhận đến hội trưởng đầu, còn cùng đối phương mặt đối mặt. Càng ghê tởm chính là có người đang uống nước, kết quả vứt xuống dưới đoạn chỉ, ánh mắt. . ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đánh gãy nói được hứng khởi nam học sinh: "Phiền toái giảng trọng điểm."

". . . Trọng điểm chính là đại quạt trần không chịu nổi thi thể trọng lực, vốn là liền lung lay sắp đổ. Mở tối đa không chuyển hai vòng liền rơi xuống, phiến diệp trực tiếp khảm tiến phía dưới bị hội trưởng thi thể dọa ngốc hai cái đồng học đầu." Nam học sinh so tứ căn ngón tay: "Ngắn ngủn một tháng, nổi lên bốn phía án mạng."

"Uy, mập mạp, ngươi còn không đi? Nhanh đến tự học buổi tối thời gian ."

Nam học sinh đồng học tại gọi hắn, vì thế hắn đứng lên nói rằng: "Ta còn nghe nói, hội trưởng tử thời điểm liền xuyên cặp kia biến mất hồng sắc giày cao gót."

Nói xong, hắn liền cùng đồng học cùng đi . Đi được xa còn mơ hồ có thể nghe thấy bạn học của hắn bất mãn nói: "Ngươi biệt đem trường học sự tình nói ra, bị lão sư biết chúng ta đều đến tao ương. . ."

"Ngươi cảm thấy lời hắn nói có thể tin sao?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi Trần Dương.

Trần Dương trả lời: "Hắn hai lần đều không tại hiện trường, đại bộ phận đều dựa vào người bên ngoài giảng thuật. Hội trưởng là nhất ban học sinh, chúng ta đi hỏi một chút nhất ban học sinh đi. Còn có cặp kia hồng sắc giày cao gót, tự sát lão sư. . . Cũng không biết thiệt giả. Còn phải điều tra rõ ràng mới được."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đi quen thuộc trường học hoàn cảnh, nếu khả năng trước hết đến hậu sơn nhìn xem."

"Đi. Chú ý an toàn."

Vì thế hai người phân công nhau hành động, Trần Dương đi trước liên hệ Lý lão sư, hỏi có thể hay không tại khu dạy học trong điều tra tình huống. Lý lão sư lạnh lùng xem kỹ hắn sau một lúc lâu, mới lên tiếng: "Không thể đánh nhiễu học sinh học tập."

Trần Dương khẽ nhíu mày: "Ta chỉ tại sau khi học xong thời gian hỏi, sẽ không quấy rầy học sinh học tập." Lý lão sư thái độ làm người ta không thoải mái, không là bởi vì hắn đối chính mình lạnh lùng, mà là bởi vì đối phương nghe được Trần Dương thỉnh cầu khi đệ nhất thời gian không là lo lắng học sinh đã bị kích thích, ngược lại là sợ quấy rầy học tập.

Tựa hồ tại Lý lão sư trong mắt, học tập mới là nhân sinh quan trọng nhất . Loại thái độ này làm người ta thực không thoải mái.

Trần Dương đi theo Lý lão sư cùng đi cao tam khu dạy học, đầu tiên là đi hướng giáo sư văn phòng. Trong phòng làm việc còn có lục thất vị lão sư, chính vây quanh cái bàn ngồi cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm. Vừa thấy Lý lão sư đến liền đều an tĩnh không nói lời nào, đãi Lý lão sư trở lại vị trí mới lại nhỏ giọng nói chuyện. Trần Dương quét mắt bọn họ, liền đi tới Lý lão sư bàn công tác.

Lý lão sư bàn công tác ở trong góc, đứng ở chỗ này nghe không được những người khác nói chuyện thanh. Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, bàn công tác mặt sau là một cánh cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ đối diện một gốc cây cành lá sum xuê đại thụ. Nhánh cây lay động ảnh ngược dừng ở trên cửa sổ, xây dựng xuất đáng sợ không khí.

Lý lão sư kéo thượng bức màn, xoay người: "Còn có việc?"

"Ta nghĩ xin hỏi trường học thần quái sự kiện là cái gì? Người chết là ai? Chết như thế nào? Vì cái gì tử?" Dừng một chút, Trần Dương tăng thêm một câu: "Nếu các ngươi hy vọng ta giải quyết quý giáo thần quái sự kiện, liền không cần có sở giấu diếm."

Những lời này thành công ngăn chặn Lý lão sư cự tuyệt suy nghĩ, hắn nhíu mày trầm tư sau khi, từ ngăn kéo trong xuất ra một phần hồ sơ đưa cho Trần Dương: "Toàn ký lục ở bên trong, ngươi chính mình nhìn. Có vấn đề gì nhanh chóng hỏi, bảy giờ đồng hồ ta muốn đi trong ban nhìn học sinh."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận hồ sơ rất nhanh nhìn một lần, phát hiện đích xác cùng vừa rồi nam học sinh miêu tả không sai biệt lắm. Trừ bỏ tỉnh lược rụng hồng sắc giày cao gót cùng với phía sau núi đất trống đột nhiên xuất hiện hư thối tay bắt lấy nên nam sinh mắt cá chân sự tình, vì thế hắn hỏi: "Ngươi buổi chiều nói qua thần quái sự kiện phát sinh ở phía sau sơn đất trống, có thể nói một chút không?"

"Phải không? Ta nói rồi sao?" Lý lão sư mặt không đổi sắc nói: "A, ta nhớ lầm . Phải là sân bóng rổ, học sinh chết ở sân bóng rổ, chết kiểu này quỷ dị."

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú vào Lý lão sư, ánh mắt sắc bén mà lãnh tĩnh. Người sau dời đi ánh mắt cũng nói rằng: "Trần thiên sư, ngài là thiên sư, phụ trách nắm quỷ giải quyết trường học thần quái sự kiện, cam đoan học sinh an toàn liền hảo."

"Oan có đầu, nợ có chủ." Trần Dương khép lại hồ sơ, đệ còn Lý lão sư: "Sát quỷ cùng sát sinh linh không có khác nhau, tự nhiên không thể lạm sát kẻ vô tội. Cho nên, không là quỷ liền tất cả đều muốn bắt."

Lý lão sư ánh mắt lóe ra, đem hồ sơ thả lại đi: "Phía sau núi chính là ít có người đi, thoạt nhìn hoang vắng. Học sinh gian liền biên tạo lời đồn đãi, trên thực tế cũng không người tận mắt nhìn thấy quá. Ta muốn đi trong ban điểm danh ."

Trần Dương tránh ra con đường, Lý lão sư cầm lấy điểm danh bộ liền rời đi. Gõ gõ bàn, đi đến phía trước các lão sư nghỉ ngơi tiểu phòng khách. Lúc này còn phòng khách còn ngồi ba vị lão sư, hai nàng một nam. Đương Trần Dương ngồi xuống khi, hai cái nữ lão sư nhìn thấy tướng mạo xinh đẹp Trần Dương đều biểu hiện ra thiện ý.

Trong đó lưu họ nữ lão sư hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là mới tới lão sư?"

"Không là. Ta là bị mời đến giải quyết án mạng."

Ba vị lão sư bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, một cái khác nữ lão sư lôi kéo bên cạnh nam lão sư tay, đứng dậy nói rằng: "Lưu lão sư, ta muốn đi theo ban. Chúng ta trước hết đi rồi."

Lưu lão sư gật đầu, đãi hai người sau khi đi liền rót chén trà đưa cho Trần Dương: "Ngươi là muốn hỏi chuyện của ta đi."

Trần Dương thoáng kinh ngạc, lập tức ôn hòa mỉm cười: "Ân."

"Hỏi đi."

"Thứ hai khởi án mạng phát sinh thời điểm, có phải hay không có song hồng sắc giày cao gót?"

"Học sinh nói cho ngươi biết đi." Trần Dương không nói, nhưng Lưu lão sư đã sớm đoán được: "Lý lão sư sẽ không đem cái gì thần quái sự kiện ký lục tại hồ sơ trong, hắn không tin này đó. Ta cho ngươi biết, đích xác có song hồng sắc giày cao gót, là trước kia trong trường học nữ lão sư thường xuyên cặp kia. Nàng thực thích, mặc vào tới cũng xinh đẹp."

"Nàng tự sát, đúng không?"

Lưu lão sư gật đầu.

Trần Dương tiếp tục hỏi: "Vì cái gì tự sát?"

Lưu lão sư trầm mặc, trầm trọng thở dài: "Khi đó ta vừa mới tiến vào Kim Thủy trung học, vừa mới bùng nổ cái kia nữ lão sư sự tình. Nghe nói nàng câu dẫn học sinh, còn tham ô. Nhất thời luẩn quẩn trong lòng, liền tự sát. Ngay tại phía sau núi kia phiến nhà trệt trong, bị chết thảm a."

Lúc ấy sự phát sau, Lưu lão sư đi hiện trường vụ án xem qua. Bình thường như vậy xinh đẹp lão sư sắc mặt đều trướng tử , miệng đại trương đến biến hình, đầu lưỡi vừa được ngực. Toàn bộ cổ cốt đều chặt đứt, ánh mắt trừng ở đây bức tử nàng người, chết không nhắm mắt.

"Lúc nàng chết liền xuyên hồng sắc giày cao gót, đêm hôm đó nhìn đến giày cao gót, ta liền đoán được là nàng trở lại."

"Nàng cái gì thời điểm tự sát?"

"Kỳ thật không có bao lâu, ngay tại năm trước."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, cảm thấy không nên. Nếu hàm oan mà chết, chỉ tại đầu thất hung tính thực cường. Đầu thất một quá, còn muốn hại nhân, thời gian rất đoản khó thành khí hậu. Trừ phi trong lòng oán khí vài thập niên chưa tán mới có thể như vậy hung tính, huống chi trường học sạch sẽ đến nửa điểm quỷ khí đều không có.

"Ngài cảm thấy hai cái người chết tử, đều cùng cái kia nữ lão sư có quan sao?"

Lưu lão sư: "Ta không biết. Giày cao gót làm ta tin tưởng là kia chết đi nữ lão sư trở về, nhưng hai cái người chết đều là nhất ban học sinh, bình thường thành tích học tập đều thực hảo, người cũng tương đối có tự hạn chế tính. Nói thật, đều là hảo hài tử. Nếu như thật là kia chết đi nữ lão sư hại chết , ta thật sự không nghĩ ra muốn hại chết bọn họ lý do."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ta biết , cám ơn ngài."

Lưu lão sư xua tay nói không có việc gì, hắn cũng không tưởng các học sinh xuất sự. Sau đó hắn tỏ vẻ muốn đi tuỳ tùng, đứng dậy đi tới cửa thời điểm do dự luôn mãi: "Trần tiên sinh, kỳ thật ta lo lắng nhất chính là các học sinh. Ta đảo không hề gì, già rồi, cũng không phải như vậy sợ chết. Nếu có thể, ta hy vọng các ngươi có thể cứu xuất sở hữu học sinh."

Trần Dương mỉm cười, ánh mắt nghiêm túc: "Ta không thể cam đoan mỗi một đệ tử đều bình an không việc gì, chỉ có thể tẫn ta khả năng bảo hộ mỗi người."

"Cám ơn." Lưu lão sư chân thành nói lời cảm tạ, dừng vài giây còn nói thêm: "Nếu, ta là nói nếu. . . Các ngươi quả thật vô pháp giải quyết Kim Thủy trung học thần quái sự kiện, hy vọng các ngươi có thể rời đi nói liền nhanh chóng rời đi. Dù sao các ngươi cùng Kim Thủy trung học cũng không quá lớn liên lụy, ta còn là hy vọng có thể sống lâu một cái là một cái. Ha, đương nhiên ta cũng hy vọng các ngươi sau khi rời đi có thể tìm tới lợi hại hơn người đến cứu học sinh."

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn Lưu lão sư, người sau lại như là có chút không dám tiếp xúc hắn bình tĩnh sạch sẽ ánh mắt, vỗ vỗ chính mình ót đánh cái ha ha liền vội vàng rời đi.

Trần Dương rũ mắt, biết Lưu lão sư hẳn là cũng là che giấu một sự tình. Bất quá nếu thân tại Kim Thủy trung học, tổng có thể tra được tưởng muốn tra đồ vật. Tưởng bãi, hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra cấp Độ Sóc phát rồi tin tức.

Sau đó nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh 'Tưởng ngươi' hai chữ bên cạnh hồng vòng ngẩn người, "Tín hiệu vẫn là phát không đi ra ngoài, quá kém . Này muốn là phát sinh sự tình gì, báo nguy trên đường đột nhiên không tín hiệu, kia liền thảm ."

Thì thào tự nói vài câu, Trần Dương hai tay cùng sử dụng, đưa vào rất nhiều trong ngày thường không dám nói ra lại cảm thấy chơi rất vui mất thể diện yêu ngữ. Dù sao không tín hiệu, phát không đi ra ngoài, nhưng là điểm bóp cò đưa thời điểm lại có loại chính mình đã gửi đi đi ra ngoài ảo giác. Vì thế Trần Tiểu Dương chơi đến bất diệc nhạc hồ, chờ đến hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đến cuối cùng một cái tin tức biểu hiện gửi đi thành công thời điểm, cả người đều mộng .

【 lão công, tưởng ngươi, muốn gặp ngươi, tưởng với ngươi hắc hắc hắc. 】

Phía dưới là giây phát hồi phục: 【 chờ. 】

Trần Dương run rẩy tay đưa vào một chuỗi dài nói giải thích, biên tập rất nhiều có lí có căn cứ lý do điểm bóp cò đưa, gửi đi thất bại. Hắn ngây người nhìn chằm chằm cái kia mất thể diện tin tức cùng với Độ Sóc ngắn gọn minh hồi phục, chậm rãi che mặt, đỏ mặt mất thể diện đến nổ mạnh.

Đem di động thả lại túi áo thời điểm chạm đến đến một trang giấy, móc ra nhìn phát hiện là đã đã dùng qua ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù. Trần Dương nháy mắt minh bạch vì cái gì tin tức đột nhiên liền gửi đi thành công.

Trần Dương đi ra giáo sư văn phòng, theo tầng trệt đi. Khu dạy học tứ ngũ hai tầng là cao tam phòng học, hiện giờ bên trong đều là sắp sửa lên cao tam cao nhị sinh tại vãn tự học. Nhất ban cùng nhị ban tại năm tầng, dư lại ba cái ban tại lầu bốn, lầu bốn cùng năm tầng còn thừa mặt khác không phòng học đã bị cải tạo thành phòng thí nghiệm.

Mỗi cái trong phòng học đều ngồi một vị lão sư, dưới học sinh không ai dám nói chuyện, đều dựa bàn nghiêm túc làm bài tập. Trừ bỏ nhiễu đến ngũ ban thời điểm, tại lớp mặt sau phát hiện vài cái học sinh làm chút động tác nhỏ, làm Trần Dương cảm thấy lúc này mới như là trung học.

Quan sát cả đêm không phát hiện không đúng địa phương, Trần Dương mới rời đi khu dạy học, tính toán đi thư viện tìm xem tư liệu. Đâm đầu đi tới Khấu Tuyên Linh, vì thế hai người biên hướng thư viện tẩu biên giao lưu chính mình phát hiện.

Nghe xong Trần Dương miêu tả, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ta đi trước nhìn sân bóng rổ, sân bóng rổ tựa hồ bởi vì án mạng trói chặt đại môn. Cho nên bò lên lưới sắt ý đồ chiêu hồn, cái gì đều không xuất hiện. Nhưng là ta lại tưởng muốn theo lưới sắt đi đến phía sau núi đất trống, chờ đến ta đứng ở phía sau sơn đất trống thời điểm, ta pháp khí đột nhiên nóng lên, ta mới hoàn hồn."

"Hoàn hồn?"

"Đương ta phục hồi lại tinh thần mới phát hiện mình bị mê hoặc, đứng ở trống rỗng phía sau núi đất trống, mặt đất lấy một cái hố. Ta cũng không biết nếu như không có pháp khí chính mình sẽ làm như thế nào, đại khái sẽ đem chính mình chôn sống."

"Liên ngươi đều có thể bị mê hoặc." Trần Dương trầm tư một lát sau, nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ đến hậu sơn nhìn xem."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ban ngày đi thôi. Ta lúc ấy liên như thế nào trúng chiêu cũng không biết, vô tri vô giác."

Hai người tiến vào thư viện, tại trong thư viện gặp được Khâu gia tỷ đệ. Song phương gặp mặt, cận gật đầu đánh cái bắt chuyện liền từng người hành động. Hơi không chú ý, thời gian rất nhanh liền đi qua. Đương bên ngoài vang lên phát thanh thanh thời điểm, thư viện quản lý viên lập tức chạy tới đuổi người: "Đã đến giờ , ta muốn bế quán, các ngươi mau trở về."

Bốn người đều bị đuổi ra thư viện, quản lý viên tắt đi thư viện ngọn đèn dầu cùng sau đại môn vội vàng chạy đến. Nhìn thấy bọn họ kinh ngạc hỏi: "Các ngươi như thế nào còn không đi? Khoái thập điểm, ký túc xá môn muốn quan, những người khác không thể tại giáo nội lưu lại."

Trần Dương: "Đi thôi."

Trở lại ký túc xá lâu, Trần Dương liền đi tới 401 ngoài cửa phòng, ở cái này góc độ hơi chút nghiêng người có thể nhìn thấy khu dạy học cùng học sinh ký túc xá lâu tình huống. Phát thanh thanh âm duy trì liên tục, rất nhiều học sinh đột nhiên liền từ khu dạy học dũng mãnh tiến ra chạy vội hồi học sinh ký túc xá lâu.

Thập điểm trước ba phút đồng hồ, vườn trường nháy mắt khôi phục yên lặng. Thập điểm vừa đến, vườn trường không nghe thấy tiếng động. Gió núi thổi qua đến, đuổi đi nóng bức, mang đến mát mẻ, dần dần lại biến thành âm lãnh.

Trần Dương trở lại ký túc xá, cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói một chút. Khấu Tuyên Linh còn tại sau khi tự hỏi sơn đất trống sự tình, nghe vậy không quá để ý nói: "Đại khái là ngủ sớm quy định, phòng ngừa học sinh tại vườn trường lưu lại bị hại."

Trần Dương rũ mắt, không nói gì liền đi tắm rửa. Tẩy hoàn trở về nằm ở cá nhân trên giường nhìn chằm chằm di động phát ra đi tin tức nhìn, tâm tình có chút phiền muộn. Khấu Tuyên Linh tắm rửa xong liền đi ra tế bái tổ sư gia, tế bái hoàn liền thoáng nhìn Trần Dương khổ đại cừu thâm bộ dáng, vì thế hỏi ý kiến hắn làm sao vậy.

"Ngươi nói di động rớt, bị người nhặt lên phát rồi không quá có thể vào mục đích tin tức sau, bị ta tìm trở về. Sau đó cùng thu được tin tức người giải thích, hắn tin tưởng xác suất nhiều đại?"

"Người khác vì cái gì muốn gởi thư tín tức cho ngươi nhận thức người?" Khấu Tuyên Linh nằm trên giường, bỗng nhiên nói rằng: "Ngươi cho ngươi gia vị kia phát khó coi tin tức ? Thảo tiền vẫn là mắng chửi người?"

". . . Ngủ đi." Thẳng nam ý nghĩ không thể đoán.

Đêm khuya, mọi âm thanh yên tĩnh. Hành chính lâu mái nhà kim phút đi cuối cùng một bước, tạp tại ở giữa 12 điểm. Toàn bộ Kim Thủy trung học giống như dừng lại giống nhau, lập tức hình như có một giọt bọt nước hạ xuống, xúc động Kim Thủy trung học yên tĩnh mặt nước, chợt ầm ầm bạo động.

Trần Dương đột nhiên mở mắt ra, từ cá nhân trên giường đứng dậy. Đối diện Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng đứng dậy mở ra ngọn đèn, hai người đối diện một giây, nhất tề đi ra cửa phòng chạy đến 401 cửa nhà nhìn bên ngoài.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trần cục, ngươi thấy được cái gì?"

"Âm binh qua đường."

Chương 37: Hồng giày thêu 04

Cái gọi là âm binh qua đường phân ba loại, một trong số đó là oan hồn tụ tập không tiêu tan, âm ty tới bắt quỷ. Trần Dương vốn tưởng rằng là loại tình huống này, nhưng nhìn thêm vài phần chung lại cảm thấy không đối. Đúng lúc vào lúc đó, nghe được vườn trường nội truyền đến học sinh tiếng thét, hắn lập tức xoay người: "Có người. Đi qua nhìn xem."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hồi ký túc xá trong cầm lên bùa pháp khí cũng đi theo ra, đi ngang qua 405 thời điểm ký túc xá môn vừa mới mở ra. Khâu Thịnh Minh thất kinh tưởng phải bắt được Trần Dương, Trần Dương dưới chân một sai tránh đi hắn, đứng lại sau hỏi ý kiến: "Làm sao vậy?"

Khâu Thịnh Minh: "Cứu ta tỷ, van cầu các ngươi cứu cứu ta tỷ."

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Khâu Thịnh Minh sau lưng ký túc xá, đẩy ra hắn đi vào. Phát hiện Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nằm thẳng tại cá nhân trên giường, xanh cả mặt không hề có động tĩnh gì, trên cổ có màu đen dấu bàn tay, coi như rơi vào ác mộng trung. Mà ở Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bên cạnh tủ đầu giường thượng phóng một chén mễ, mễ thượng sáp ba đốt hương. Mặt đất còn có một chút thiêu hủy tiền giấy tro tàn.

Khâu Thịnh Minh giải thích: "Ta tỉnh lại thời điểm liền nhìn thấy tỷ của ta nằm ở trên giường, sắc mặt thanh bạch. Ta như thế nào gọi cũng gọi bất tỉnh, gấp đến độ không được."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi chạm qua nàng sao?" Thấy Khâu Thịnh Minh vẻ mặt mê mang, vì thế hắn cẩn thận nói một lần: "Ngươi gọi ngươi tỷ thời điểm, đẩy quá nàng sao?"

"Không có." Khâu Thịnh Minh lắc đầu: "Trước kia tỷ của ta cũng phát sinh quá loại tình huống này, ta đẩy nàng một phen. Nàng giận dữ, nghiêm khắc cảnh cáo ta lại phát sinh loại này kêu không tỉnh tình huống cũng không có thể đẩy nàng."

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới hỏi.

Trần Dương sắc mặt không dễ nhìn: "Quá âm." Nói xong, xuất ra trương chiêu hồn phù dán đến Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trên trán, dựng thẳng lên thủ quyết niệm biến chú ngữ, sẽ đem Khâu Thịnh Mẫn dưới giường hai chỉ hài tất cả đều bãi chính, phiên đến chính diện. Ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa kẹp lấy ba đốt hương, thoáng dùng sức bài đoạn mặt trên tam tiệt phản thủ cắm vào mễ trung, dập tắt ba đốt hương.

Bất quá một hồi, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn liền tỉnh lại. Khâu Thịnh Minh kinh hỉ đi qua nâng dậy nàng: "Tỷ, ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao vậy? Làm ta sợ muốn chết."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn an ủi đệ đệ hai câu, liền cảm kích đối Trần Dương nói lời cảm tạ. Nếu không phải hắn đem nàng hồn gọi về đến, chỉ sợ hiện tại nàng liền chiết ở bên ngoài cũng chưa về. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Kim Thủy trung học hiện nay tình huống nào hoàn toàn không rõ ràng lắm, ngươi cũng biết Kim Thủy trung học quá mức sạch sẽ, còn dám tùy tiện quá âm?"

Vào cửa một khắc kia, nhìn đến cắm ở mễ mặt trên ba đốt hương, tiền giấy tro tàn cùng với Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giường mặt đất nghiêm vừa lật hài, Trần Dương chỉ biết nàng là quá âm. Cái gọi là quá âm, tức mỗ ta thể chất đặc biệt người đang ngủ hồn phách ly thể, cùng âm hồn giao lưu. Quá âm thời, dưới sàng hài nghiêm vừa lật thuyết minh nàng tại quá âm trung, hai chỉ toàn phiên thì thuyết minh nàng hồn phách cũng chưa về. Nếu phiên chính, thì có thể đánh thức nàng. Quá âm người tại quá âm thời điểm không thể chụp hoặc đẩy, sẽ quấy rầy quá âm người.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cười khổ: "Ta chỉ là có mãnh liệt không rõ dự cảm, đã nghĩ thử xem nhìn. . ." Trên mặt nàng lộ ra sợ hãi biểu tình: "Ta phát hiện được ta hồn phách vừa đi ra khỏi ký túc xá mà bắt đầu không bị khống chế hướng sân bóng rổ phía sau núi đất trống đi đến, dọc theo đường đi ta nhìn thấy rất nhiều quỷ. Chúng nó phẫn thành âm binh bộ dáng, âm binh mượn đường. Lại hi hi ha ha tại vườn trường nội du tẩu, ta cảm thấy không thích hợp. Người đối âm ty còn kính sợ, huống chi cô hồn dã quỷ? Cô hồn dã quỷ nghe được một câu 'Âm ty đến ' đều phải dọa chạy, như thế nào còn dám phẫn thành âm ty mượn danh nghĩa âm binh qua đường? Ta nhận thấy được không đối, muốn chạy, chính là cũng chưa về. Những cái đó cô hồn dã quỷ tựa hồ tại trên người của ta nhận thấy được nhân khí, liền vây quanh ta sau này sơn đất trống đi, ta trực giác sau khi tiến vào sơn đất trống sẽ thấy cũng trở về không đến, chính sốt ruột thời điểm đã bị ngài chiêu hồn cấp gọi trở về đến."

Trần Dương đưa cho nàng hai trương trấn hồn phù: "Thần hồn của ngươi còn bất ổn, liền tránh ở ký túc xá trong biệt đi ra ngoài." Nói xong, cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau sau rời đi bọn họ ký túc xá. Hai người đều hướng khu dạy học mà đi.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn mím chặt môi, bắt lấy Khâu Thịnh Minh tay, nói rằng: "Cửa trường khai thời điểm, lập tức bước đi."

"Tỷ."

"Lập tức bước đi!"

Khâu Thịnh Minh lập tức gật đầu đồng ý: "Ta hiện tại liền thu dọn đồ đạc, buổi sáng trời vừa sáng lập tức bước đi. Bất quá, muốn hay không thông tri bọn họ?" Bọn họ chỉ chính là Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, dù sao mới vừa cứu mình sống nương tựa lẫn nhau tỷ tỷ, xuất phát từ đạo nghĩa vẫn là muốn nhắc nhở một câu.

"Bọn họ biết nguy hiểm." Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trầm mặc một khắc, nhìn đến trong tay hai trương trấn hồn phù, trong lòng mềm nhũn: "Đi thời điểm cùng bọn họ nói một câu, có thể khuyên nhủ liền khuyên nhủ đi, không thể khuyên nhủ liền nhìn xem có thể hay không giúp điểm vội."

Khâu Thịnh Minh gật đầu, đỡ Khâu Thịnh Mẫn ngồi xuống, vẫn luôn trợn tròn mắt đến hừng đông.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy đến khu dạy học cửa nhà, bọn họ nghe được tiếng thét liền từ nơi này truyền đến. Hơn nữa đương bọn hắn tới cửa thời điểm, phát hiện khu dạy học cửa sắt mở một đường nhỏ, không có khóa. Vì thế hắn nhóm đẩy cửa đi vào, trực diện cửa đại gương.

Gương bên cạnh còn có khắc bốn chữ to 'Lấy người vi kính', giờ này khắc này, này mặt đại gương đứng lặng nơi đây làm người cảm thấy bất an. Khu dạy học trong không có ngọn đèn dầu, bên ngoài có trản mờ nhạt đèn đường, nhưng khoảng cách khu dạy học cửa nhà có mấy chục mễ xa, ánh sáng căn bản chiếu không lại đây. Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra di động chiếu sáng đăng, quét mắt đại gương sau đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta đi bên trái, ngươi đi bên phải nhìn xem."

Trần Dương gật đầu, cũng lấy điện thoại di động ra chiếu sáng. Này đống khu dạy học trình một chữ hình, từ cửa lớn tiến vào có một cái đại sảnh, đại sảnh hai bên phân biệt là thang lầu. Vì thế hai người tách ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng bên trái chạy tới, rất nhanh biến mất tại hàng hiên khẩu. Trần Dương cũng hướng bên phải đi đến, bước ra vài bước sau nghe được 'Đùng' nhỏ vụn thanh âm.

Trần Dương nghỉ chân, xoay người trở lại trước gương, giơ tay lên cơ chiếu sáng, qua lại nhìn một lần phát hiện tại gương chính trung ương xuất hiện một đạo cái khe. Hắn nghỉ chân hai phút tả hữu xem xét, không phát hiện không đối sau mới trở lại. Bởi vậy không thấy được đương hắn xoay người thời điểm, phía sau trong gương vốn nên là bóng dáng hắn đột nhiên quay đầu lại, lộ ra quỷ dị cười.

Trần Dương trực tiếp đi lên năm tầng, đương hắn bước trên cuối cùng một bậc bậc thang thời điểm nghe được tiếng thét. Lập tức chạy tới, trùng hợp cùng đối diện lên lầu Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp được, vì thế hai người hướng phía phát ra tiếng thét phòng học chạy tới. Vừa đến cửa phòng học, môn một phen bị rớt ra, từ bên trong chạy xuất ba cái học sinh.

Ba cái học sinh va chạm thấy Trần Dương hai người, lập tức bộc phát ra càng vang dội tiếng thét. Trần Dương bưng lỗ tai: "Biệt gọi !"

Bọn họ như cũ hoảng sợ tiếng thét, Khấu Tuyên Linh không thể nhịn được nữa đá môn: "Biệt gọi ! !"

Ba người bị dọa đến, lúc này mới đình chỉ tiếng thét, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm hai người. Trần Dương nhíu mày hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi là học sinh? Như thế nào nửa đêm chạy đến nơi đây đến? Tới nơi này làm chi?"

Ba người sửng sốt, liếc nhau sau lôi kéo hai người tiến phòng học: "Các ngươi là hôm nay mới tới lão sư sao? Kính nhờ các ngươi, giúp đỡ chúng ta đi."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn đến người thứ 3 đóng cửa lại còn đã khóa. Người kia đối thượng Trần Dương ánh mắt, ngượng ngùng mỉm cười, nhưng không mở cửa tính toán. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, lạnh nhạt hỏi ý kiến: "Chúng ta không là lão sư, các ngươi vội chỉ sợ không thể giúp."

"Không là lão sư cũng không quan hệ, chỉ cần sẽ chơi trò chơi liền đi." Trong ba người nữ sinh rất nhanh nói rằng: "Giúp đỡ chúng ta đi, giúp chúng ta chơi đùa này quan trò chơi. Nếu quá không , chúng ta đều sẽ tử ."

Trần Dương cự tuyệt. Trong đó một cái nam sinh nói rằng: "Ta biết các ngươi là đến điều tra trường học án mạng, nếu các ngươi muốn biết bị giấu diếm sự tình, liền cùng chúng ta chơi trò chơi."

"Chúng ta sẽ chính mình tra. Huống hồ ta không biết trong miệng ngươi cái gọi là bị giấu diếm sự tình, có phải là hay không ta nghĩ biết hoặc đã biết."

"Trường học phía sau núi đất trống thần quái sự kiện, các ngươi muốn biết sao?"

"Ngươi có biết?"

"Hắn biết. Bởi vì trước chết ở sân bóng rổ người là hắn bạn cùng phòng, hắn bạn cùng phòng đến phía sau núi đất trống nhặt bóng rổ sự tình vẫn là hắn truyền tới ." Một cái khác nam sinh nói rằng.

Trần Dương như cũ cự tuyệt: "Truyền đi , ta cũng biết . Không tất yếu lại nghe một lần."

Người nam kia sinh vội vàng gọi lại hắn: "Hắn đi qua đi sơn đất trống!"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng thời nhìn về phía đi qua phía sau núi đất trống nam sinh. Người nam kia sinh sắc mặt không dễ nhìn lắm, nhưng vẫn như cũ là gật đầu thừa nhận: "Ta là đi qua, nhưng ta trước nói tốt, ta chỉ nói phía sau núi tình huống. Nếu các ngươi muốn ta mang bọn ngươi đi, tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ."

Nhìn hắn sợ hãi bộ dáng, đảo đích xác như là đi qua phía sau núi.

Trần Dương đồng ý bọn họ thỉnh cầu, cũng hỏi ý kiến là cái gì trò chơi.

"Thông linh." Tên là Lý Tuệ nữ sinh nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người, mặt khác hai người nam sinh ngăn lại đường đi của bọn họ, tựa hồ lo lắng bọn họ chạy trốn. Lý Tuệ hướng tả đi rồi hai bước, phía sau là thông linh sự việc."Yêu cầu năm người, vừa vặn."

"Với ai thông linh?" Trần Dương hỏi.

"Hội trưởng." Lý Tuệ cười rộ lên: "Chỉ cần hỏi hội trưởng nói mấy câu thì tốt rồi, hỏi xong sau đó, sẽ đem nàng cất bước liền đi."

"Hảo."

Trần Dương đáp ứng sau khi xuống tới, Lý Tuệ đem hai trương hồng sắc tạp phiến đưa cho hắn nhóm: "Chơi trò chơi phải có tạp phiến, dùng tới mặt con số làm thay thế, đùa thời điểm hảo phân chia. Hơn nữa ta nghe nói, thông linh thời điểm gọi tên của đối phương bị nghe được, sẽ bị bắt đi . Cho nên chờ một chút, chúng ta liền dùng con số thay thế đối phương tên đi."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh phân biệt tiếp nhận tạp phiến, tạp phiến thượng phân biệt viết 45, 67 hai cái con số. Lấy ở lòng bàn tay, phát hiện tạp phiến âm lãnh vô cùng, lại nhìn mặt trên thuần khiết màu đỏ sậm, giống bát huyết nhất dạng.

Lý Tuệ đi đến cái bàn bên cạnh: "Lại đây đi." Mặt khác hai người nam sinh cũng vây đến cái bàn bên cạnh, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi qua, trên bàn phóng một chậu thanh thủy, một bình rượu tinh đăng còn có một chén nhỏ mỡ bò.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên giữ chặt Trần Dương, sắc mặt thật không tốt nhìn: "Chết người."

Trần Dương theo ánh mắt của hắn xem qua đi, quả nhiên phát hiện tại ba người phía sau còn có hai cái học sinh, đã chết. Mặt đất chảy xuôi đại lượng máu, đến gần tài năng phát hiện. Trần Dương ngữ khí lạnh như băng đến cực điểm: "Các ngươi sát ?"

Lý Tuệ lắc đầu phủ nhận: "Không là."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc cho bọn hắn lạnh lùng, tựa hồ dưới lòng bàn chân nằm không là đồng học thi thể, mà là hai cỗ hình người khuôn đúc. Hắn lãnh tĩnh hỏi ý kiến: "Vì sao bọn họ sẽ chết?"

"Vô dụng la." Lý Tuệ chẳng hề để ý nói: "Bắt đầu chơi đi. Không dư bao nhiêu thời gian . A, đối , hiện tại liền tính các ngươi không nghĩ chơi, cũng không được . Bắt được tạp phiến, các ngươi nhất định phải chơi."

Trần Dương cũng không tính toán không chơi: "Vì cái gì? Dù sao chúng ta hiện tại cũng là trong các ngươi một viên, nói cho ta biết cũng vô phương đi." Tạm dừng một hồi tiếp tục nói rằng: "Không nói cũng không quan hệ, nhưng là nếu trò chơi xuất hiện sai lầm, các ngươi cũng sẽ chết đi. Dù sao cũng là thông linh trò chơi."

Lý Tuệ hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi muốn biết cái gì?"

"Sở hữu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhân cơ hội này xem xét mặt đất hai cỗ thi thể cùng với trên bàn thông linh công cụ, đứng dậy chỉ vào mặt bàn mỡ bò: "Thi du." Lại chỉ chỉ mặt đất hai cỗ thi thể: "Từ bọn họ trên người đốt đi ra ."

Trần Dương đột nhiên trừng hướng ở đây ba người, ba người trên mặt vẫn như cũ là lạnh lùng cùng không cho là đúng biểu tình: "Không có biện pháp, thông linh yêu cầu thi du. Chúng ta chỉ có thể ngay tại chỗ lấy tài liệu, dù sao bọn họ cũng đã chết. Lại nói, nếu không bọn họ đem thi du đánh nghiêng, cũng sẽ không tử. Chính mình lại xuẩn lại vô dụng còn muốn hại chúng ta. Đồng học một hồi, giúp cái tiểu vội cũng không quan hệ đi."

Bọn họ lạnh lùng tuân lệnh nhân tâm sinh sợ hãi.

"Trò chơi cùng tạp phiến có cái gì quan hệ? Bắt được tạp phiến nhất định phải chơi trò chơi đi, tạp phiến từ nơi này được đến, bao nhiêu người có loại này tạp phiến, trò chơi quy định là cái gì? Tất cả đều nói đi."

"Ngươi xác định muốn hiện tại nói? Thực phiền toái."

"Nói!"

Lý Tuệ hoảng sợ, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hiện tại mặt đen lên, cực độ không vui. Đối bọn họ chán ghét cảm xúc cơ hồ là không chút nào che lấp, Lý Tuệ nhún vai, bọn họ sớm hay muộn sẽ biết thiện lương vô dụng, có thể sống đi xuống liền hảo.

"Trò chơi là trong trường học quỷ hồn yêu cầu, từ sáng tới tối thứ hai đến thứ năm, được đến tạp phiến đánh số người đều phải tham gia, bao quát lão sư. Từ sáng tới tối thập giờ bắt đầu lấy mẫu tạp phiến cùng trò chơi hạng mục, bị trừu đến người nhất định tại 12 điểm đến 3 giờ hoàn thành trò chơi. Thất bại người sẽ chết."

"Cái này trò chơi là cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu ?"

"Tháng trước. Ngay từ đầu chính là học sinh hội bên trong vài cái thành viên, sau lại chậm rãi mở rộng đến toàn giáo. Cũng đem tiếp tục mở rộng đi xuống, dù sao hiện tại liên lụy vào bao nhiêu người ta cũng không biết. Không có thể thông quan liền sẽ chết, treo cổ tại sân bóng rổ nam sinh cùng với hội trưởng, đều là thua trò chơi mới tử . Đây chính là bọn họ nguyên nhân chết."

Lý Tuệ vừa nói vừa dùng tiểu đao cắt ngón tay, hướng thanh thủy trung tích nhập huyết. Sau đó đem tiểu đao đưa cho bên cạnh nam sinh, nam sinh kia cũng cắt ngón tay lấy máu, tiếp tục đưa cho kế tiếp người.

"Thập giờ mới bắt đầu lấy mẫu tạp phiến cùng trò chơi hạng mục, ngắn ngủn hai giờ, các ngươi từ nơi này thu thập đến thi du?" Khấu Tuyên Linh nhớ rõ Lý Tuệ nói qua nguyên bản thi du bị mặt đất người chết đánh nghiêng, mà câu hỏi của hắn cũng hấp dẫn Lý Tuệ lực chú ý, Trần Dương nhân cơ hội này thu thập đến mặt đất máu.

May mà phòng học một mảnh hắc ám, chỉ có trên mặt bàn một trản đèn cồn lượng , hơi chút lui ra phía sau một bước liền thấy không rõ bóng người.

"Đương nhiên là từ mặt khác thi thể thượng thu thập tới." Lý Tuệ kinh ngạc nói: "Nên sẽ không các ngươi cho rằng trường học cũng chỉ đã chết hai người người đi?" Nàng lộ ra trào phúng cười: "Trường học thu thập thi thể tốc độ thật khoái, che dấu tin tức bản lĩnh trước sau như một lợi hại."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận tiểu đao, giả ý tìm một chút, đem mặt đất người chết máu tích đến thanh thủy trong. Bả đao đưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng thời, đem huyết mạt tại ngón tay của hắn thượng. Sau đó nói rằng: "Nếu ở lại trường học sẽ chết, vì cái gì không chạy?"

"Chạy không được. Không có một người có thể đi đến chân núi, hoặc là chết ở ngọn núi, hoặc là chính mình đi về tới." Lý Tuệ bưng lên lăn lộn huyết thanh thủy uống khẩu: "Hảo , uống xong thủy sau đó nhắm mắt lại, mặc niệm 'Làm ta xem gặp ngươi', vài thứ kia liền sẽ đến. Trong lòng mặc niệm thời điểm không cần mở to mắt. Nếu không vài thứ kia sẽ phát hiện chúng ta."

"Vài thứ kia không nhìn thấy ta nhóm, ngươi như thế nào cam đoan ngươi nói hội trưởng sẽ xuất hiện, như thế nào hỏi nàng vấn đề?"

Lý Tuệ từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một bình nhỏ thi du, đổ ra một chút đồ tại trên trán: "Hội trưởng thi du. Người ấn đường thiên linh huyệt chỗ có đem hỏa, thi du mạt tại mặt trên sẽ che dấu nhân khí. Mà hội trưởng cũng sẽ phát hiện chúng ta."

Trần Dương đột nhiên cảm thấy Lý Tuệ so quỷ quái còn đáng sợ hơn, tinh luyện đã từng đồng học thi du tại nàng xem tới là thực bình thường thời điểm. Vừa rồi nàng nói qua mặt đất hai cái người chết chính là bởi vì đánh nghiêng thi du mới có thể tử, nhưng nàng rõ ràng còn có thi du lại không lấy ra, thậm chí lần nữa tinh luyện hai cái người chết thi du. Làm khởi việc này đến, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, làm người mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Mặt khác hai người uống xong trộn lẫn huyết thanh thủy, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nhưng không có uống. Mấy người nhắm mắt lại mặc niệm 'Làm ta xem gặp ngươi', mặc niệm hơn mười biến sau, trong phòng học độ ấm đột nhiên giảm xuống, biến đến âm lãnh vô cùng.

Lý Tuệ bọn họ đùa cái này trò chơi gọi thông linh, cũng có thể nói là chiêu quỷ trò chơi. Tại không đãng trong phòng học tập tề vài người, các tích một giọt huyết tiến thanh thủy trong, sau đó uống xuống. Thắp sáng đèn cồn, đem thi du đặt ở trên mặt bàn, nhắm mắt lại chờ đợi thi du hương vị khuếch tán toàn bộ phòng học mà bắt đầu mặc niệm 'Làm ta xem gặp ngươi', không thể mở to mắt nhưng có thể hỏi nói.

Đương cổ chỗ cảm giác đến âm lãnh khí tức khi, Trần Dương mở choàng mắt, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, cùng một cái phiêu tại cổ của hắn sau nữ quỷ đối thượng tầm mắt. Nữ quỷ kia sửng sốt, sau đó mãnh liệt nhe răng phác đi lên.

Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh bốc lên kim cương phục ma ấn thủ quyết, nữ quỷ nháy mắt tiếng thét rời đi. Bên cạnh Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng gặp phải đồng dạng trạng huống, nhưng cũng là kháp khởi thủ quyết liền đem cô hồn dã quỷ đuổi đi.

Hai người không có tại thanh thủy trong lấy máu, cũng không có uống xong kia thủy, bị gọi về tới cô hồn dã quỷ đều có thể nhìn thấy bọn họ. Chính là chẳng biết tại sao, này đó cô hồn dã quỷ bị bọn họ đạo gia khu quỷ thủ quyết đuổi đi, lại không sợ giống nhau phác đi lên. Nói chung, trừ phi lệ quỷ tai hoạ nếu không phổ thông cô hồn dã quỷ nhìn đến thiên sư sẽ nghĩ mà sợ thối lui.

Trước mắt này đàn cô hồn dã quỷ nhưng không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, nhìn qua cũng không giống là bị khống chế. Ngược lại có thể nhìn thấy chúng nó có chút phẫn nộ, giương nanh múa vuốt lục tục phác đi lên. Trần Dương không kiên nhẫn, đang muốn trực tiếp mở miệng đem chúng nó đuổi đi, ngay sau đó liền thấy chúng nó như là cảm giác đến cái gì hoảng sợ mọi nơi chạy tứ tán.

Sau đó, Trần Dương liền nghe được 'Đông', 'Đông' thanh âm, từ ngoài hành lang mặt truyền đến, từ từ tới gần phòng học. Lý Tuệ ba người tựa hồ cũng nghe thấy , tuy rằng nhắm mắt lại cái gì cũng nhìn không tới, nhưng loại này nhìn không tới lại nghe được đến tạo thành áp lực tâm lý càng sâu. Vẻ biến đến sợ hãi mà vặn vẹo, cái trán chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, môi run rẩy, lại như cũ không có sợ hãi chạy trốn hoặc buông tha chiêu hồn.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liền đều xoay người nhìn về phía cửa nhà, thanh âm kia đứng tại cửa nhà, 'Quang quang' thanh âm biến mất, lại mơ hồ truyền đến tí tách giọt nước mưa thanh. Đương nhiên Trần Dương cũng sẽ không ngốc đến thật cho rằng đó là giọt nước mưa thanh, hắn nhớ rõ hội trưởng bị bầm thây.

Yên lặng vài giây, phòng học môn đột nhiên bị kịch liệt va chạm, quang quang rung động. Trong ba người có một cái nam sinh nhịn không được kinh hách gọi một tiếng, bên ngoài va chạm môn động tác yên lặng, một giây sau càng thêm điên cuồng va chạm. Cùng với tiếng đánh còn có 'Đông đông' thanh, rốt cục, môn không có thể chống đỡ bị phá khai.

Cửa nhà xuất hiện một cái dài nhỏ thoáng vặn vẹo bóng đen, bóng đen kia hướng trước khiêu, chân đạp ở trên sàn nhà phát ra 'Đông đông' thanh âm. Phía sau ba người sợ hãi không thôi, căn bản không dám mở to mắt cũng không dám phát ra âm thanh.

Bóng đen đứng ở cửa nhà, đột nhiên nhảy đến Trần Dương trước mặt, ngọn đèn chiếu xuất nàng bộ dáng. Gương mặt xanh tím biến thành màu đen, hốc mắt trung có thi trùng đi động. Trên người khoác vải đỏ, tứ chi lỏa ở bên ngoài, nhưng cấp người tứ chi không phối hợp cảm giác. Cùng với nàng tới gần, còn có càng ngày càng rõ ràng giọt nước mưa thanh. Trần Dương rũ mắt, thoáng nhìn từ trên người nàng khoác vải đỏ tích đến mặt đất huyết tích.

Nàng nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, tựa hồ bởi vì không có ngửi được nhân khí, lại tại trên người hắn ngửi được chính mình thi du hương vị mà cảm thấy nghi hoặc. Nàng nhảy đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt, gần sát Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt, tại cẩn thận quan sát hắn. Đương nàng nhảy lên thời điểm, trên người vải đỏ bởi vì quán tính bị lặc xuất một cái quỷ dị độ cung, coi như nàng không có thân thể.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng không quá đại động tĩnh, vì thế nàng liền nhảy đến kế tiếp người bên người, duy trì liên tục thăm dò. Mặt khác ba người trừ bỏ Lý Tuệ, tâm lý thừa nhận năng lực cũng không phải quá tốt, nơm nớp lo sợ thiếu chút nữa đã bị hội trưởng hoài nghi.

Hội trưởng nhiễu đến Lý Tuệ bên người khi, tròng mắt rơi ra đến, dừng ở Lý Tuệ trên vai lăn đi xuống, mang xuất một tia vết máu. Lý Tuệ tựa hồ nhận thấy được cái gì, cũng lộ ra sợ hãi biểu tình. Nhưng nàng vẫn là mở miệng hỏi: "Năm trước, ai đem ta sự tình nói cho trường học cao tầng, hại ta gia trưởng bị mời đi theo?"

Hội trưởng thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Lý Tuệ, thật lâu sau thô ách cổ họng nói rằng: "Quan Hinh Ngữ."

Lý Tuệ đột nhiên cắn chặt quai hàm, lộ ra cực kỳ phẫn nộ biểu tình. Mà hội trưởng kia trương cứng ngắc hư thối trên mặt lại hơi hơi lộ ra một cái trào phúng cười, hội trưởng tên liền kêu Quan Hinh Ngữ.

Kế tiếp là Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến hội trưởng: "Ngươi thân thể ở nơi nào?"

"Phía sau núi." Hội trưởng thần tình âm trầm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ban ngày trong trường học quỷ hồn đều tại đâu?"

"Không biết."

Khấu Tuyên Linh truy vấn: "Vì cái gì trường học quỷ hồn dám giả trang âm binh?"

"Vô tri không sợ."

Lý Tuệ quát lớn: "Chỉ có thể hỏi một vấn đề, đừng lãng phí thời gian!"

Vì thế đến phiên kế tiếp người hỏi ý kiến vấn đề, hắn hỏi một cái râu ria vấn đề. Đến cuối cùng một cái thời điểm quá mức khẩn trương, đầu trống rỗng, lắp bắp nói không nên lời nói. Lý Tuệ hấp tấp nóng nẩy thúc giục, nam sinh kia thế nhưng thốt ra: "Ai giết ngươi?"

Nháy mắt, phòng học biến đến âm lãnh đáng sợ. Hội trưởng đột nhiên biến đến dữ tợn khủng bố, phác thượng người nam kia sinh: "Ngươi giết ta!"

Thỉnh quỷ hỏi quỷ, vừa không hỏi oan tình nhị không hỏi chết kiểu này, không hỏi chết kiểu này là vừa không hỏi mình chết kiểu này cũng không hỏi quỷ chết kiểu này, để tránh nhạ quỷ quấn thân. Cuối cùng một cái nam sinh vừa mới phạm kiêng kị, hơn nữa hội trưởng bị chết như vậy thê thảm.

Lý Tuệ nhanh chóng hô to: "Làm cho nàng rời đi! Rời đi! Quan Hinh Ngữ, thỉnh ngươi rời đi! Quan Hinh Ngữ, thỉnh ngươi rời đi!"

Thỉnh quỷ dễ dàng đưa quỷ khó. Hội trưởng phát giác bọn họ ngụy trang, càng thêm không có khả năng dễ dàng rời đi: "Các ngươi gạt ta! ! Đem ngươi nhóm thân thể cho ta, cho ta đi. Đem ngươi nhóm thân thể cho ta! ! !"

Mắt thấy vô pháp đuổi đi hội trưởng, Lý Tuệ cùng một cái khác nam sinh liền thừa dịp hội trưởng cuốn lấy cái thứ ba nam sinh thời điểm nhanh chóng mở ra phòng học môn chạy trốn. Dù sao là cái kia ngu xuẩn phạm xuẩn chọc giận quỷ hồn, dựa vào cái gì làm cho bọn họ cũng lưu lại bị giết chết?

Trần Dương nhíu mày, thật cũng không không để ý tới Lý Tuệ hai người. Tiến lên bắt lấy bị hội trưởng bám trụ mắt cá chân nam sinh, lấy ra Mao Tiểu Lị họa ngũ lôi bùa ném tại hội trưởng trên người cũng dựng thẳng lên thủ quyết kíp nổ ngũ lôi bùa. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhân cơ hội này dùng kiếm gỗ đào trạc trúng hội trưởng thân thể, thiên trạc cái không.

Trần Dương nhắc nhở hắn: "Nàng không có thân thể."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đẩy ra hội trưởng trên người vải đỏ, thoáng nhìn dưới quả thật chỉ có tứ chi cùng đầu lâu, thân thể địa phương rỗng tuếch. Hội trưởng bắt lấy cơ hội này lập tức đánh vỡ thủy tinh chạy trốn, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh muốn đuổi kịp đi, lại bị cái kia dọa phá đảm nam sinh ôm lấy chân: "Cứu ta! Đại sư, cứu ta!"

Trần Dương buồn bực cực, đá văng ra nam sinh kia chạy đến cửa sổ, nhưng không có nhìn thấy hội trưởng thân thể. Vì thế cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy xuất phòng học xuống lầu tìm kiếm hội trưởng, về phần người nam kia sinh lại là chân nhuyễn đi theo bọn họ phía sau, thần tình đều là nước mắt.

Quỷ dị chính là xuống lầu trên đường mà ngay cả một cái cô hồn dã quỷ đều không có nhìn thấy, cũng không có cảm giác đến quỷ khí. Chỉ có âm khí tận trời, nhưng bọn họ tại ký túc xá thời điểm rõ ràng nhìn đến âm binh qua đường. Tuy rằng những cái đó âm binh chính là cô hồn dã quỷ giả trang, nhưng là không đến mức giờ phút này bán chỉ cô hồn cũng không thấy được.

Đương bọn hắn chạy đến dưới lầu thời điểm, đột nhiên từ mái nhà ngã xuống một khối thi thể. Cúi đầu vừa thấy, đúng lúc là trợn lên mắt to chết không nhắm mắt thần tình sợ hãi tới cực điểm Lý Tuệ. Giờ phút này nàng thân thể biến mất không thấy, máu rất nhanh tràn ngập.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn, mái nhà thượng có một người ảnh, đó là hội trưởng. Bọn họ cho rằng hội trưởng là đi xuống chạy, không ngờ đến nàng sẽ chạy đến thiên thai thượng. Quái chỉ có thể trách bọn họ ở chỗ này cảm giác không đến quỷ khí, liên la bàn đều không nhạy.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đuổi không kịp . Thiên cũng khoái sáng."

Cả đêm liền lại chết ba người, nhưng mà bọn họ đối với Kim Thủy trung học sự tình vẫn như cũ là không hiểu ra sao, thậm chí lại nhiều liên lụy xuất giả trang âm binh qua đường quỷ hồn cùng với cái gọi là trò chơi. Sóng này vừa lặng sóng kia lại dâng lên.

Trần Dương: "Còn có một cái khác nam sinh, hẳn là không chết. Hắn đi qua đi sơn, hừng đông chúng ta liền đi phía sau núi nhìn xem."

Chương 38: Hồng giày thêu 05

Rạng sáng trời còn chưa sáng, đã có người đi ra thu thập Lý Tuệ thi thể. Giống như Lý Tuệ sở trào phúng , trường học thu thập thi thể tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh. Từ nàng ngã xuống tới không bao lâu, liền có vài người xuất hiện tha đi nàng thi thể cọ rửa mặt đất vết máu.

Thái dương đi ra không bao lâu, mặt đất đã bị phơi nắng làm, cái gì dấu vết đều bị thanh lý sạch sẽ. Trần Dương tuy không làm Lý Tuệ người như thế tử mà tiếc nuối, lại bởi vì trường học thực hiện mà cảm thấy trái tim băng giá. Hắn ngăn lại Lý lão sư: "Trường học phát sinh sở hữu sự tình, ngươi tốt nhất kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói cho chúng ta biết."

Chỉ huy thu thập thi thể người là Lý lão sư, Lý lão sư xoay người đối mặt Trần Dương: "Không thể trả lời."

"Ngươi không sợ chúng ta hiện tại liền rời đi?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi hắn.

Nghe vậy, Lý lão sư lộ ra biến hoá kỳ lạ cười: "Các ngươi đi được sao?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày, Lý Tuệ trước nói qua lấy tạp phiến, tham dự trò chơi người không thể rời đi trường học. Lý lão sư cười nhạo một tiếng sau, khôi phục mặt không đổi sắc bộ dáng: "Ta muốn soạn bài, không có gì chuyện ta trước hết đi rồi."

Trần Dương đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ngươi không muốn chết đi."

Lý lão sư cước bộ không ngừng: "Ai cũng không muốn tử."

"A, kia là được rồi." Trần Dương dừng bước, ngay sau đó tới Lý lão sư trước mặt, đè lại bờ vai của hắn: "Nếu ngươi không nói, ta hiện tại có thể giết ngươi."

Lý lão sư biến sắc, chợt trấn định: "Thiên sư có thể giết người sao?"

"Đích xác không thể." Trần Dương chế trụ Lý lão sư bả vai đem hắn tha đi: "Nhưng là ta có thể đem ngươi kéo dài tới phía sau núi đất trống, nhìn xem sẽ phát sinh cái gì. Ta đột nhiên cảm thấy phương pháp này thực hảo, có lẽ không cần ngươi nói cho ta biết trường học chuyện đã xảy ra có thể được đến đáp án."

"Từ từ." Lý lão sư thấy mình không thể tránh thoát Trần Dương gông cùm xiềng xích, mà còn đối phương đích thật là hướng sân bóng rổ phương hướng đi đến. Vội vàng yếu thế: "Ngươi biệt đem ta mang đến hậu sơn. . . Hảo, ngươi muốn biết cái gì ta đều nói, đi đi?"

Trần Dương đột nhiên quay đầu lại, hai ngón tay khép lại cùng ngón tay cái đồng thời dùng sức nắm Lý lão sư bả vai, nháy mắt làm Lý lão sư bên bả vai tháp xuống dưới cũng đau gọi không thôi. Đồng thời chân phải đá trúng Lý lão sư xương bánh chè, làm hắn đau đến liên gọi đều kêu không được. Rồi sau đó thấp giọng nói rằng: "Lý lão sư, đệ tử của ta chết, ngươi thực trấn định. Đến phiên ngươi đối mặt tử vong, ngược lại là sợ hãi đứng lên."

Lý lão sư đối mặt phẫn nộ Trần Dương, tự biết nhiều lời nhiều sai. Huống chi bên cạnh Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng nóng lòng muốn thử, hắn càng là không dám lớn tiếng tức giận mắng, liên kêu đau thanh âm đều thật cẩn thận.

Sau đó Lý lão sư mang người hồi ký túc xá, ký túc xá trong chỉ có hắn một người trụ. Đi theo người trừ bỏ Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh còn có mặt khác hai người nam học sinh, sợ tới mức thần tình nước mắt nam sinh gọi Trình Đông, đã từng đến qua đi sơn nam sinh gọi Lăng Hạo. Lăng Hạo chính mắt nhìn thấy Lý Tuệ bị tiệt đi thân thể ném xuống lâu, đã bị không tiểu nhân kích thích, qua hồi lâu mới khôi phục thần chí.

Trần Dương đá đá ghế dựa, phát ra thật lớn tiếng vang. Lý lão sư ba người hoảng sợ, quay đầu lại chỉ thấy hắn đoan chính làm tốt, nhìn như ôn hòa nói: "Nói đi. Đại đại tiểu tiểu, sở hữu sự tình đều nói đi ra. Như có giấu diếm — "

Khấu Tuyên Linh phối hợp rút ra kiếm gỗ đào đem mặt bàn bổ ra, ba người mặt như thổ bụi, như thế nào cũng không ngờ được một căn đào mộc có thể sắc bén đến bổ ra mặt bàn. Càng thêm không ngờ được nhìn như trầm mặc ít lời Khấu Tuyên Linh sẽ nhe răng cười nói: "Ai có giấu diếm, liền kéo dài tới phía sau núi."

Phía sau núi cho bọn hắn mà nói, so địa ngục còn khủng bố. Vì thế cũng không dám có điều giấu diếm, chỉ hy vọng bọn họ nhanh chóng hỏi xong đi nhanh lên, ngàn vạn biệt nhất thời hứng khởi thật sự tha bọn họ đến hậu sơn. Đi phía sau núi người, nhất định sẽ tử.

Trần Dương đem sở hữu muốn hỏi vấn đề đều vuốt thuận: "Lý Tuệ đùa trò chơi, các ngươi ba người cũng chơi?" Hỏi ra những lời này thời điểm, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Lý lão sư, bởi vì mặt khác hai người đã tận mắt nhìn thấy bọn họ chơi đùa .

Lý lão sư gật đầu: "Ta cũng là bị bức. . . Bắt được tạp phiến người liền đến chơi. Bị trừu đến tạp phiến, không chơi liền nhất định sẽ bị giết chết."

"Các ngươi cái gì thời điểm bắt được tạp phiến? Như thế nào bắt được tạp phiến? Hiện tại có bao nhiêu người tham gia tiến cái này trò chơi. . . Liền các ngươi hiểu biết đạo. Trò chơi đại khái quy tắc cùng với hiện nay mới thôi chết bao nhiêu người?"

Lý lão sư: "Ta là hai tuần lễ trước, Quan Hinh Ngữ chết sau ngày hôm sau. Ngăn kéo trong đột nhiên xuất hiện hồng sắc tạp phiến, tạp phiến thượng có một con số. Kia liền đại biểu ta, ta bắt được kia trương tạp phiến sau liền tham dự một cái trò chơi. May mắn sống sót. Sau đó ta mới biết được, mỗi tuần thứ hai đến thứ năm buổi tối thập điểm, mỗi người trên người đều sẽ xuất hiện nhất trương tạp phiến, màu trắng đại biểu miễn chiến, hồng sắc đại biểu nhất định tham gia trò chơi. Không tham gia người sẽ chết đến thực thảm, tham gia không thông qua người cũng sẽ chết đến thực thảm. Tạp phiến vì cái gì xuất hiện ta cũng không biết, chính là đột nhiên liền xuất hiện ."

Lăng Hạo nói rằng: "Ta là tam chu trước, bạn cùng phòng bị treo cổ tại sân bóng rổ vài ngày sau liền bắt được tạp phiến."

Trình Đông: "Ta là một tuần trước mới bắt được, đêm qua là ta lần đầu tiên tham gia trò chơi."

Lý lão sư: "Liền ta hiểu biết, tham gia trò chơi người có cửu cái lão sư, giáo vụ chủ nhiệm, học sinh nói tổng cộng có ba cái ban tham dự. Phân biệt là một, nhị, tam ban, nhưng là tứ ban cùng ngũ ban có hay không người tham gia, ta tạm thời không biết."

Lý lão sư lời này một xuất, Trình Đông cùng Lăng Hạo liền lui về phía sau một bước, mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ nhìn Lý lão sư: "Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ biết? Biết này đó có ích lợi gì?" Trực giác nói cho bọn hắn biết, Lý lão sư biết như vậy rõ ràng cho bọn hắn mà nói cũng không lợi. Bởi vì mỗi một cái tham gia tử vong trò chơi người đều giữ bí mật, sợ hãi bị người khác lợi dụng. Hơn nữa ai bắt được hồng sắc tạp phiến người đều giữ bí mật, bắt được màu trắng tạp phiến người đều tránh ở ký túc xá trong căn bản không dám ra đến.

Cho nên đến nay mới thôi, trừ bỏ đã từng hợp tác quá cùng nhau chơi tử vong trò chơi cũng thông quan mới biết được đối phương cũng là kiềm giữ tạp phiến giả. Tuyệt đối không nhân ảnh Lý lão sư như vậy rõ ràng biết bao nhiêu người kiềm giữ tạp phiến, đương nhiên trong lúc đó biết được nhiều người như vậy kiềm giữ tạp phiến cũng làm cho bọn họ cảm thấy khiếp sợ.

Hiện giờ trừ bỏ quán cơm nhân viên công tác cùng bộ phận tuần tra cảnh vệ, trường học chỉ còn lại có năm cái lớp học sinh, mười bốn vị lão sư, bốn vị chủ nhiệm cùng với hiệu trưởng cùng phó hiệu trưởng, vượt qua một nửa người đều bị kéo vào cái này tử vong trò chơi. Càng đáng sợ chính là còn có Lý lão sư không người biết cũng tại chơi.

"Làm sao ngươi biết này đó?"

"Ta là niên cấp trường, mỗi cái lớp học sinh danh sách đều có. Căn cứ tử vong nhân số nhiều nhất tập trung ở phía trước ba cái lớp, đại khái có thể đoán ra bao nhiêu người tham dự trò chơi. Hơn nữa ta cùng chủ nhiệm cùng các lão sư khác tiếp xúc so nhiều, nhiều ít cũng có thể đoán được. Mỗi một cái vừa mới bắt đầu đùa chết vong trò chơi người, ngày hôm sau cảm xúc đều không thích hợp. Chỉ cần cẩn thận quan sát có thể biết."

"Chết nhiều người như vậy, vì cái gì không báo nguy? Mặt khác học sinh chẳng lẽ không cảm thấy đến kỳ quái? Gia trưởng cũng không có đến hỏi ý kiến?"

Lý lão sư: "Kim Thủy trung học cao tam học sinh mỗi cách một tháng phóng nửa ngày giả, từ ngọn núi đến nội thành qua lại căn bản là không đủ thời gian. Cho nên đại bộ phận học sinh đều là hai ba tháng hồi một lần gia, tuy rằng hiện tại bọn họ đều là cao nhị sinh, nhưng là sắp lên cao tam. Gia trưởng cũng biết điểm ấy."

"Thay lời khác nói, gia trưởng ngay cả mình hài tử chết cũng không biết? Các ngươi liên thông báo một tiếng cũng không có?"

"Tự chúng ta cũng không biết có thể hay không sống sót." Lý lão sư lộ ra trào phúng cười, nụ cười này cùng Lý Tuệ có chút giống. Hắn nói rằng: "Tin tức phát không đi ra ngoài, tất cả mọi người bị vây ở trong trường học không thể rời đi. Tín hiệu không có, tưởng báo nguy bát không thông, nghĩ thông suốt biết gia trưởng liên lạc không được, chúng ta cũng không có biện pháp."

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Liên hệ không đến ngoại giới? Chúng ta đây là như thế nào tới? Các ngươi lại như thế nào tại APP thượng tuyên bố tin tức?"

Lý lão sư sửng sốt một chút, nói rằng: "Ta đây không biết. Tuyên bố tin tức người là Kim chủ nhiệm. . . Hắn có thể liên hệ ngoại giới? Vậy hắn vì cái gì không báo nguy?"

Chợt Lý lão sư cùng mặt khác hai người nam sinh sắc mặt che lấp, hiển nhiên đối với Kim chủ nhiệm cư nhiên có thể liên lạc đến ngoại giới lại không nói cho bọn hắn biết cũng không báo nguy hành vi cảm thấy phẫn nộ. Trời biết bọn họ nghĩ nhiều nhanh chóng rời đi cái này địa phương quỷ quái!

"Phía sau núi có cái gì?" Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm Lăng Hạo hỏi.

Lăng Hạo không quá nguyện ý hồi tưởng phía sau núi đất trống, nhưng là hắn rõ ràng hiện giờ muốn sống rời đi Kim Thủy trung học, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh là hy vọng duy nhất. Vì thế hắn nói rằng: "Phía sau núi đất trống chôn rất nhiều thi thể, ngay từ đầu ta không biết, nhưng ở bạn cùng phòng ly kỳ treo cổ tại sân bóng rổ, thi thể không cánh mà bay. Ta liền đi một chuyến phía sau núi đất trống, ở nơi đó phát hiện đất trống hạ chôn rất nhiều thi cốt. Có rất lâu trước kia chết đi chỉ còn lại có bạch cốt, cũng có chết mười mấy năm nhưng thi thể chỉ là hư thối , còn có ta ở nơi đó nhìn thấy bạn cùng phòng mất tích thi thể."

"Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ nghĩ tới đến hậu sơn đất trống?"

"Bởi vì ta bạn cùng phòng trở về quá." Lăng Hạo ánh mắt mang theo sợ hãi: "Hắn trở về quá, tại chết sau ngày thứ ba. Mặt khác người không biết, nhưng ta biết. Đêm hôm đó ta ngủ thẳng nửa đêm đột nhiên tỉnh lại, như thế nào ngủ cũng ngủ không được. Có thể là bởi vì ký túc xá trong có người chết, cảm thấy tâm thần không yên. Những người khác đều ngủ say, ta lấy điện thoại di động ra thấy thời gian, khi đó vừa vặn là hơn một giờ. Sau đó ta phát hiện di động ngọn đèn chiếu đến đối diện giường, đối diện giường đứng cá nhân. Ta cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, bởi vì ta là ngủ ở thượng phô, đối diện người nọ đứng ở hạ phô."

Hạ phô ngủ người, thượng phô lại là chết đi bạn cùng phòng giường. Lăng Hạo giường đối diện chết đi bạn cùng phòng giường, điều này làm cho hắn phản cảm, cảm thấy điềm xấu. Mà lúc ấy bóng người kia liền đứng ở hạ phô đưa lưng về phía hắn, vẫn không nhúc nhích. Lăng Hạo cảm thấy kỳ quái, tưởng bạn cùng phòng nửa đêm rời giường, đang muốn gọi hắn lại phát hiện đối diện hạ phô bạn cùng phòng chính ngủ đến hương. Trong lòng hắn một hãi, lập tức nhìn mặt khác ba cái bạn cùng phòng giường, phát hiện bọn họ đều hảo hảo nằm ở trên giường.

Kia người trước mắt này ảnh là ai? Vì cái gì đứng ở bạn cùng phòng giường trước mặt theo dõi hắn? Rất nhanh đối diện hạ phô bóng người kia liền cấp xuất đáp án, nó chậm rãi xoay người, Lăng Hạo nhanh chóng tắt đi di động làm bộ đi ngủ. Ánh mắt lặng lẽ mở, ánh trăng chiếu vào bóng người thượng, rõ ràng là sớm đã trên treo cổ vong bạn cùng phòng. Đối phương cổ đã sớm chặt đứt, bộ dáng vặn vẹo khủng bố, nhìn chằm chằm Lăng Hạo phương hướng.

Lăng Hạo sợ hãi đến cực điểm, khẩn nhắm chặt hai mắt không dám nói lời nào. Sau đó hắn nghe được giường lay động thanh âm, như là có cái gì vậy theo giường thang bò lên đến, sau đó dừng lại. Một lúc lâu không có thanh âm phát ra, Lăng Hạo trộm mở mắt ra, rõ ràng đối diện bạn cùng phòng chết đi kia trương vặn vẹo gương mặt. Lập tức đem hắn trực tiếp dọa ngất xỉu đi qua đi, ngày hôm sau phát hiện mình trên cổ có vệt dây hắn liền rõ ràng chết đi bạn cùng phòng thật sự trở lại.

"Cho nên ta mới đi phía sau núi đất trống. Ta biết hắn là đi phía sau núi đất trống chọc cái gì vậy mới có thể tử, lúc trước hắn liền nói cổ chân bị đất trống thượng toát ra tay đã nắm, ta xem quá chân của hắn cổ tay quả thật có màu đen chưởng ấn, thậm chí hãm đi vào. Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không cảm thấy đau, không hai ngày nữa hắn sẽ chết . Cho nên ta tìm bảo vệ cửa muốn tới một ít tiền giấy cùng hương nến đến hậu sơn tế bái, bảo vệ cửa tin phật." Nói tới đây, Lăng Hạo biểu tình quái dị: "Nhưng là sau lại ta mới biết được hắn chết không là bởi vì đến hậu sơn đất trống, mà là thu được tạp phiến, không có thông qua trò chơi."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Cuối cùng một vấn đề, không thể giấu diếm." Ánh mắt của hắn lợi hại, nhất nhất đảo qua trước mắt ba người: "Ta nghe nói Quan Hinh Ngữ trước khi chết nhìn đến một đôi hồng sắc giày cao gót, cặp kia hồng sắc giày cao gót cùng một năm trước tự sát lão sư có quan hệ. Lão sư kia tự sát có hay không ẩn tình?"

Lăng Hạo cùng Trình Đông mặt lộ vẻ mờ mịt: "Một năm trước có lão sư tự sát sao?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày, nhìn về phía Lý lão sư. Lý lão sư trả lời: "Là Bạch Nhan lão sư. Nghe nói là tham ô bị cáo, cảnh sát tới cửa tới bắt. Nàng nửa đêm chạy trốn tới phía sau núi kia sắp xếp nhà trệt thắt cổ tự sát."

Lăng Hạo cùng Trình Đông vừa nghe Bạch Nhan lão sư sắc mặt kịch biến, thập phần rõ ràng lộ ra sợ hãi. Lăng Hạo kinh ngạc hỏi lại: "Chết? Nàng thắt cổ tự sát? Vi, vì cái gì trong trường học không có nửa điểm nghe đồn?"

"Ngày đó là chủ nhật, trong trường học không người nhiều như vậy. Huống hồ đây cũng không phải là cái gì sáng rọi sự tình, trường học liền phong tỏa tin tức này, tại sân bóng rổ vây thượng lưới sắt cấm chỉ học sinh đến phía sau núi."

Lăng Hạo cùng Trình Đông vẫn như cũ là một bộ đả kích quá đại biểu tình, có chút không dám tin . Khấu Tuyên Linh nghi vấn: "Như thế nào các ngươi phản ứng thực đại?"

Lăng Hạo thì thào nói rằng: "Ta cái kia bạn cùng phòng. . . Chính là truyền ra cùng Bạch Nhan lão sư có tư tình học sinh. Các ngươi nói có thể hay không chính là Bạch Nhan lão sư trả thù, giết ta cái kia bạn cùng phòng?"

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau, không hảo kết luận. Nên hỏi cũng đều hỏi lên, hỏi không ra tới bọn họ cũng không biết. Vì thế hai người rời đi, lưu lại Lý lão sư cùng hai cái học sinh. Cuối cùng Trình Đông hỏng mất nói: "Nhất định là Bạch Nhan lão sư trở về trả thù chúng ta !"

"Thúi lắm!" Lăng Hạo tức giận mắng: "Nàng dựa vào cái gì trả thù chúng ta? Lại không phải chúng ta bức tử nàng, là chính nàng ta thắt cổ tự sát! Lý lão sư, trường học giấu đến thật hảo, Bạch Nhan lão sư tự sát tin tức chúng ta cư nhiên cũng không biết."

"Quan Hinh Ngữ bọn họ biết." Lý lão sư lạnh lùng nói ra: "Đừng đem mình trích nhiều lắm sạch sẽ, bắt được tạp phiến tham dự tử vong trò chơi các ngươi cho rằng Bạch Nhan sẽ bỏ qua các ngươi? Thiên chân."

Trình Đông hỏng mất: "Không liên quan ta sự a! Không liên quan ta sự a! Rõ ràng chính là Quan Hinh Ngữ cùng Lý Tuệ bọn họ làm, các nàng chết chưa hết tội! Chính là không liên quan ta sự a, ta cái gì đều không làm!"

Lăng Hạo nắm Trình Đông cổ áo hung tợn nói: "Đây là ngươi không vô tội tội! Bạch Nhan lão sư đối với ngươi nhưng hảo , đừng quên điểm ấy, bạch nhãn lang!"

Trình Đông một chút uể oải trên mặt đất, một cái đại nam hài ôm đầu gối khóc rống. Lăng Hạo lại là thần tình ghét bỏ cùng chán ghét, phiền táo mắng vài câu. Lý lão sư lẳng lặng ngồi ở một bên, có chút châm chọc nhìn bọn họ.

Đứng ở cửa nhà không có đi xa Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người lúc này mới rời đi, Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Quả nhiên còn cất giấu nói chưa nói, cái kia Bạch Nhan lão sư là mấu chốt?"

"Thực rõ ràng là làm việc trái với lương tâm. Từ hai ngày này cùng bọn họ ở chung, ta cảm thấy bọn họ có thể làm xuất cỡ nào ghê tởm người sự tình đến cũng sẽ không cảm thấy ngạc nhiên." Trần Dương chán ghét đám người kia, bất quá hắn biết còn có một nhóm người là thật vô tội, cũng bị khóa tại Kim Thủy trung học. Càng thêm có người bọn họ ngay cả mình không thể rời đi Kim Thủy trung học cũng không biết.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua theo chúng ta đáp lời học sinh kia sao?"

"Như thế nào?"

"Hắn tại nói dối." Trần Dương đi lên lâu, trở lại chính mình ký túc xá. Lúc này bên ngoài truyền đến học sinh chạy thao thanh âm, cấp che lấp trường học tăng thêm một tia sức sống."Vừa rồi kia hai người nam học sinh thực rõ ràng cùng tự sát lão sư có chút liên hệ, liên bọn họ cũng không biết lão sư kia đã tự sát thân vong, hắn làm sao biết?"

"Ngươi vừa nói, quả thật cảm thấy có chút không hợp. Trường học rất nhiều chuyện đều giấu diếm đứng lên, nhất là tự sát nữ lão sư, căn bản không có đồn đãi. Hắn lại biết, sân bóng rổ cùng trong phòng học người chết, thần quái sự kiện, hắn cũng là vừa vặn không có nhìn đến. Không như vậy đúng dịp sự tình. Nhưng hắn nói dối nguyên nhân là cái gì? Hắn giống như không có giấu diếm mấu chốt tính sự tình, càng giống tại dẫn đường tự chúng ta đi phát hiện chân tướng."

Trần Dương từ hòm trong xuất ra bùa, bên trong còn dư rất nhiều trương ngũ lôi bùa, ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù chỉ còn lại có cùng trương. Mao Tiểu Lị không họa nhiều như vậy cho hắn, hắn xuất ra nhất trương ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù cùng di động. Biên tập hảo tin tức sử dụng sau này rụng bùa sau đó điểm bóp cò đưa, tin tức thuận lợi gửi đi đi ra ngoài.

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Mao Tiểu Lị chúc phúc bảo phù còn có này tác dụng?"

"Vận khí rất trọng yếu." Trần Dương đem biên tập hảo tin tức chia Độ Sóc, hướng hắn tường thuật Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện cùng trải qua, cũng đem ban ngày không có quỷ hồn ban đêm lại âm khí tận trời khác biệt báo cho hắn, hỏi ý kiến nguyên nhân.

Không bao lâu, Độ Sóc phát đến giải đáp: 【 nghiệt bởi vì hậu quả xấu. 】, 【 trận pháp 】. Cuối cùng một câu tin tức 【 chờ ta 】.

Sau đó không còn có thu được tin tức, ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù nháy mắt thiêu đốt mất đi dùng được. Trần Dương đem tro tàn tảo tiến thùng rác, sau đó nói rằng: "Dựa vào vận khí là có thể đem tin tức gửi đi đi ra ngoài, thuyết minh vẫn có tín hiệu, chính là đại bộ phận thời điểm đều không có. Bất quá Kim chủ nhiệm có thể ở APP thượng tuyên bố tin tức, thuyết minh hắn có biện pháp liên hệ ngoại giới. Có thể liên hệ ngoại giới, đệ nhất thời gian cư nhiên là tìm thiên sư, tìm được chúng ta sau chỉ thấy một mặt liền biến mất."

"Lý lão sư thuyết giáo vụ chủ nhiệm cũng tại những cái đó tử vong trò chơi trong đó, không là hành chính tổng hợp chủ nhiệm. Bất quá cũng có khả năng Lý lão sư không biết."

Đang tại lúc này, có người đến gõ cửa. Khấu Tuyên Linh mở cửa, bên ngoài là Khâu gia tỷ đệ. Hai người vào cửa liền nói rằng: "Chúng ta không ly khai Kim Thủy trung học."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nói rằng: "Hôm nay rạng sáng cửa trường khai thời điểm, chúng ta đi xe rời đi, nhìn đến chân núi thời điểm đột nhiên sương mù bay. Chúng ta không nghĩ nhiều, tiếp tục lái xe. Bởi vì lộ tuyến không có quẹo vào cũng không có lối rẽ khẩu, chỉ cần vẫn luôn thuận đường khai đi xuống có thể đến chân núi. Chính là khi chúng ta mở hảo một trận lại phát hiện Kim Thủy trung học cửa trường học tại trước mắt. Chúng ta nếm thử qua lại mấy lần, mỗi lần đều trở lại cửa trường học."

Trần Dương liền đem biết được sự tình báo cho bọn họ, Khâu Thịnh Minh vừa nghe than ngồi ở ghế trên: "Tại sao có thể như vậy?" Hắn buồn rười rượi đối Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giải thích: "Muốn là ta ngày hôm qua nghe lời tỷ ngươi, lập tức đi thì tốt rồi."

Căn cứ phán đoán, bọn họ ngày hôm qua không tại Kim Thủy trung học qua đêm có thể rời đi, sẽ không bị vây ở chỗ này. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bởi vì âm dương nhãn duyên cớ, thường xuyên gặp quỷ. Gặp được hiện tại loại tình huống này tuy rằng cũng sợ hãi, nhưng còn gắng giữ tĩnh táo. Nàng hỏi: "Các ngươi bắt được cái kia tham dự trò chơi tạp phiến tổng số tự, rất có thể sẽ lại tiếp tục trò chơi."

Trần Dương: "Ta biết."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Ta đoán, Bạch Nhan lão sư tử có ẩn tình khác. Ngay từ đầu bắt được tạp phiến, con số tham dự trò chơi người hẳn là đều là trực tiếp hại chết Bạch Nhan lão sư người. Bạch Nhan bày ra trận này trò chơi, mục đích là muốn trả thù, làm những cái đó đã từng hại chết chính mình người tại vô hạn sợ hãi trung chết đi. Sau lại tham dự người lại là bàng quan hoặc bỏ đá xuống giếng giả, nhân số sẽ tiếp tục mở rộng, thẳng đến những cái đó không rõ chân tướng người cũng bị liên lụy tiến vào."

"Chúng ta cũng có đồng dạng suy đoán, " Độ Sóc chia thư của hắn tức cũng nhắc tới 'Nghiệt bởi vì hậu quả xấu', Trần Dương tiếp tục nói rằng: "Nhưng làm ta nghĩ không thông chính là Bạch Nhan đâu đến lớn như vậy năng lực vây khốn cả tòa sơn? Trong trường học ban ngày không thấy quỷ hồn buổi tối nơi nơi là âm hồn nguyên nhân là cái gì? Những cái đó cô hồn dã quỷ còn dám giả trang âm binh qua đường. . . Quan Hinh Ngữ nói là 'Vô tri không sợ' ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có thể hay không là trong trường học cô hồn dã quỷ căn bản không biết âm binh tồn tại? Hoặc nghĩ lầm chúng nó chính là âm binh?"

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Không quá khả năng đi. Liền tính lại bế tắc cũng không nên liên âm binh tồn tại cũng không biết."

"Nếu toàn bộ Kim Thủy trung học không chỉ là học sinh bị đóng cửa ở trong trường học, còn bao quát trường học cô hồn dã quỷ. . . Thậm chí có khả năng chúng nó bị đóng cửa ở trường học thời điểm thực trường, vừa được chúng nó quên âm binh tồn tại hoặc là từ ngay từ đầu cũng chỉ cho rằng chết sau âm phủ là Kim Thủy trung học bộ dáng. Nếu nghĩ như vậy, có thể nói được thông Quan Hinh Ngữ 'Vô tri không sợ' ." Trần Dương đứng dậy qua lại đi vài bước: "Ta phải ngẫm lại, có cái gì không trận pháp là vừa có thể đem chúng nó vây ở núi rừng gian lại không bị âm ty phát hiện."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn do dự một hồi, nói rằng: "Các ngươi muốn đi phía sau núi đất trống?" Khấu Tuyên Linh sau khi gật đầu nàng liền nói rằng: "Ta và các ngươi đi thôi. Trường học âm khí tràn ngập, phát hiện không đến quỷ khí. Ít nhất ta còn có thể nhìn đến, nhiều ít giúp đến thượng vội."

Khâu Thịnh Minh sốt ruột ngăn lại Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Tỷ, ngươi căn bản không có tự bảo vệ mình năng lực, vẫn là đừng đi. Muốn là yêu cầu người, ta đi liền đi. Ta chạy trốn rất nhanh."

"Mau nữa nhanh hơn được quỷ?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi lại một câu đổ đến Khâu Thịnh Minh không biết phải nói lại cái gì, giờ phút này Khâu Thịnh Minh lòng tràn đầy ảo não chính mình không nên tham tiền. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ban ngày đến hậu sơn đất trống, sẽ không ra sự."

Khâu Thịnh Minh than thở: "Nhưng sẽ trêu chọc vài thứ kia."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trước trắng đệ đệ liếc mắt một cái, làm hắn thiếu vừa nói cũng dặn dò hắn đi tra hỏi Kim chủ nhiệm cùng với nói dối lừa Trần Dương nam học sinh. Nàng cảm kích Trần Dương đem sở hữu bọn họ biết đến sự tình đều báo cho, không làm cho bọn họ không hiểu ra sao lâm vào sợ hãi. Làm hồi báo, bọn họ tự nhiên cũng muốn cố gắng điều tra rõ trường học chân tướng. Điều tra rõ chân tướng sau, bọn họ mới có khả năng rời đi còn sống Kim Thủy trung học.

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại: "Trần cục?"

Trần Dương: "Đi thôi."

Vì thế bốn người phân công nhau hành động, Khâu Thịnh Minh đi tìm Kim chủ nhiệm, còn lại ba người thì đi đến phía sau núi đất trống. Vừa mới rơi xuống đất, Trần Dương cảm thấy một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên. Đều không phải là hắn sợ hãi, mà là thân thể xuất phát từ đối nguy hiểm báo động trước.

Phía sau núi đất trống tĩnh mịch an tĩnh, có chút âm lãnh. Xa xa có một loạt nhà trệt, tối om cửa sổ bên trong giống ẩn dấu vô số đồ vật chính quan khán xông vào đất trống ba người.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nói rằng: "Ta trước kia gặp được quá cùng loại âm lãnh cảm giác, là đi đến một cái chuyện ma quái nhân gia thay bọn họ khu quỷ. Cái kia trong phòng đích xác có quỷ, hiện tại ta cảm giác đến âm lãnh là một mình đãi tại kia bên trong đám phòng thập bội không ngừng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Các ngươi nhìn mặt đất bùn đất."

Mặt khác hai người nghe vậy hướng địa hạ nhìn lại, kinh ngạc phát hiện mặt đất bùn đất lại đều thấp dính dính, toàn thành đất sét còn phát ra tanh tưởi vị. Bọn họ xem qua cả tòa sơn cùng với trường học địa phương khác thổ, tuyệt không chính là đất sét, phần lớn là nhưng cung gieo trồng đất màu. Nếu không núi rừng cỏ cây cũng sẽ không xanh um tươi tốt, nhưng bọn hắn cũng có thể biết vì sao phía sau núi sẽ xuất hiện một mảng lớn đất trống, không có một ngọn cỏ.

Trần Dương: "Lăng Hạo nói bên trong này đều chôn thi thể."

Nghe vậy, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn phản xạ tính lui về phía sau, thải đến cái gì dường như phát ra 'Ca sát' thanh. Cúi đầu vừa thấy, đã thấy là một khối bạch cốt. Sắc mặt nháy mắt thay đổi: "Thật sự chôn có thi cốt."

Chương 39: Hồng giày thêu 06

Trần Dương đến đất trống bên cạnh lấy cùng cành khô, chơi đùa bùn đất, chỉ chốc lát sau liền trạc đến vật cứng. Dừng một chút dùng cành khô đem bùn đất hướng hai bên đẩy ra, triệt để lộ ra dưới lòng bàn chân nửa câu dính đầy bùn đất đã hư thối thây khô nửa người trên.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn lần đầu nhìn thấy thây khô, lúc này hoảng sợ: "Thiên! Chẳng lẽ dưới đều chôn nhiều như vậy?"

Đây mới là thiển tầng, nếu lấy khai không biết còn có nhiều ít. Trần Dương ném xuống cành khô, đưa cho Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nhất trương bùa sau cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta đi nhà trệt nhìn xem."

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cũng cùng đi, bất quá một đường đi qua đất trống chỉ cần ngẫm lại dưới đều là thi thể, mà bọn họ là dẫm tại thi thể thượng đi qua đã cảm thấy rất sợ hãi. Hảo tại nàng không chân nhuyễn cản trở, cũng không ồn ào nửa câu sợ hãi.

Trần Dương đảo cảm thấy Khâu Thịnh Mẫn là người có tiềm lực, trời sinh âm dương nhãn còn có thể tự học quá âm, mang về cấp Mã Sơn Phong không biết hắn vui lòng hay không thu đồ đệ. Mã Sơn Phong là phía bắc xuất mã đệ tử, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn điều kiện rất thích hợp làm cái xuất mã đệ tử.

Ba người đi đến nhà trệt phụ cận, cảm giác đến âm lãnh khí tức đập vào mặt mà đến. Một loạt nhà trệt cửa sổ nhắm chặt, cửa nhà cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, lại cũng bắt đầu chết héo. Thập phần an tĩnh, nửa tiếng côn trùng kêu vang cũng không có nghe được. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trong lơ đãng quay đầu lại mắt nhìn đất trống, trong lúc đó từ lưng đến cổ đều khởi một tầng nổi da gà, âm lãnh vả lại mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Trần Dương hai người nhận thấy được Khâu Thịnh Mẫn biến hóa, vì thế thấp giọng hỏi: "Nhìn đến cái gì?"

"Phía sau, " Khâu Thịnh Mẫn khẩn trương nuốt nuốt nước miếng: "Thiệt nhiều. . . Đều tại nhìn chằm chằm chúng ta."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn, đất trống rỗng tuếch. Hắn như cũ cảm giác không đến quỷ khí, nhưng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đã nhìn thấy. Kia liền chỉ có thể thuyết minh quỷ khí bị cái gì cấp che lấp, thế cho nên Kim Thủy trung học biến đến thực sạch sẽ."Đừng động, chúng ta tiếp tục đi."

Nhà trệt cửa không có khóa, duy chỉ có một gian cửa nhà dán giấy niêm phong cũng quấn lên xiềng xích. Vì thế ba người thẳng đến này gian nhà trệt, Trần Dương ý đồ đẩy ra nhà trệt, nhưng xiềng xích khóa đến thực khẩn. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn tiến lên cầm lấy môn đem thượng đại khóa nhìn hai mắt, sau đó từ trong túi tiền xuất ra kẹp tóc nếm thử đảo lộng vài cái, 'Ca sát' một tiếng đại khóa bị đánh khai.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn gặp lại sau Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của nàng thoáng quái dị, vì thế giải thích: "Ăn cơm tay nghề, bình thường."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ nói: "Kỹ nhiều không áp thân, giống như rất tốt dùng."

"Ta cũng hiểu được." Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng ý, vì thế đối Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nói rằng: "Có rảnh dạy ta nhóm."

". . . A."

Đem kẹp tóc thả lại túi áo trong khi đột nhiên va chạm vào nhất trương ngạnh chỉ, cảm thấy kỳ quái Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đem ngạnh chỉ lấy ra, rõ ràng là nhất trương đỏ như máu tạp phiến. Tạp phiến chính diện viết 139 số này tự, nhất thời liền thay đổi sắc mặt.

Trần Dương thoáng nhìn: "Ngươi thu được tạp phiến ? 139. . . Nếu ngươi là cuối cùng một cái tham dự trò chơi người, như vậy hiện nay có 139 cá nhân bị kéo vào tử vong trò chơi. Khả năng muốn trừ trò chơi thất bại người, cũng có hơn một trăm người."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Không phải nói buổi tối thập điểm mới có thể xuất hiện tạp phiến sao?" Nàng phiên quá tạp phiến đến xem, phát hiện mặt trái viết 'Sổ thang lầu' ba cái chữ Hán, chữ Hán phía dưới là '5' số này tự: "Vẫn là nói tân nhân bị đặc biệt chiếu cố, hảo trước tiên thích ứng?"

"Hẳn là chính là đêm nay 'Sổ cầu thang' trò chơi, người tham dự tổng cộng năm người." Trần Dương tiếp nhận tạp phiến nhìn nhìn, đích thật là cùng tối hôm qua cầm ở trong tay tạp phiến nhất dạng."Xem ra buổi tối thập điểm bắt được tạp phiến không là cứng nhắc quy định."

"Đích xác không là. Khả năng còn theo chúng ta đến đất trống trước tiên gây ra có quan, nói không chừng chọc giận phía sau núi đất trống đồ vật, không thể chờ đợi được muốn giết chúng ta." Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa nói một bên từ trong túi tiền của mình xuất ra hồng sắc tạp phiến.

Trần Dương cũng từ trong túi tiền của mình lấy ra tạp phiến, mặt trái nội dung cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nhất dạng. Hắn lắc đầu: "Muốn giết cứ giết, phi làm nhiều như vậy đa dạng." Nói xong, hắn mãnh liệt đẩy cửa ra.

Đại lượng tro bụi nháy mắt dũng mãnh tiến ra, mốc meo hư thối hương vị xông vào mũi. Trần Dương nắm bắt cái mũi đứng ở một bên chờ đợi tro bụi đi qua mới bước vào trong phòng, trong phòng phóng một ít thể dục thiết bị. Tại không có nháo tai nạn chết người trước, nhà trệt chính là phóng thể dục thiết bị địa phương. Sau lại vội vàng vội vội vây thượng lưới sắt, bên trong đồ vật cũng sẽ không có động.

Ba người tiến vào gian phòng, trong phòng rất âm u. Khấu Tuyên Linh đẩy ra cửa sổ, như cũ không có ánh mặt trời chiếu tiến vào. Tuy rằng ánh sáng không được, bất quá vẫn là lượng sưởng chút. Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn phòng lương, Bạch Nhan lão sư hẳn là chính là ở trong này thắt cổ tự sát, dùng dây thừng là nhảy dây. Giờ phút này như cũ cái gì đều không có phát hiện, trống rỗng .

Trần Dương nhíu mày, lui ra phía sau vài bước đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn về phía đất trống. Nhà trệt địa thế so đất trống cao một chút, nhìn xuống toàn bộ phía sau núi đất trống lãm đập vào mắt đế. Sau đó hắn lại đi ra nhà trệt, quan sát bốn phía địa hình.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới: "Nhìn ra cái gì?"

"Ẩn ẩn có cảm giác." Trần Dương đi về phía trước, đi thẳng đến lùm cây bên cạnh. Hiện nay toàn bộ phía sau núi đất trống hòa bình phòng bố cục liền giống nhau nửa vòng tròn, địa thế từ lên tới hạ. Phía sau núi đất trống chôn thi thể kia khối không có một ngọn cỏ, nhà trệt phụ cận mặc dù cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, nhưng cỏ dại tất cả đều héo rũ. Đất trống hòa bình phòng bên cạnh cỏ cây xanh um.

Trần Dương đẩy ra lùm cây, cầm lấy cành khô chơi đùa trái đất, đem một tầng thật dày lá rụng tất cả đều đẩy ra đào ra phía dưới bùn đất. Lấy ở lòng bàn tay chỗ nhìn nhìn, ước chừng có thể biết nguyên nhân. Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới thời điểm, hắn bắt tay tâm bùn đất mở ra cấp Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn: "Mông thạch phấn."

Mông thạch phấn? Khấu Tuyên Linh lập tức nhíu mày, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc. Mông thạch là thuần âm tài liệu, nhưng dùng cho dẫn hồn. Dùng mông thạch phấn rơi tại trên đường nhưng dùng cho dẫn hồn, lại dùng mông thạch thiết hạ quỷ môn trận, liền nhưng làm cả tòa sơn hồn phách tất cả đều dẫn tới phía sau núi đất trống. Như thế cũng nhưng giải thích vì sao Kim Thủy trung học thực sạch sẽ.

"Xác định là quỷ môn trận?"

"Còn phải tìm được 'Ngự quỷ cọc', không tìm được liền chưa tính là quỷ môn trận. Nhiều lắm tính cái dẫn hồn trận pháp."

Cái gọi là quỷ môn trận, tức lợi dụng mông thạch phấn dẫn cô hồn dã quỷ tụ với một mà, lại dùng mông thạch thiết hạ trận pháp. Lúc này tính hoàn thành quỷ môn trận một nửa, dùng cho dẫn hồn, tụ hồn. Sau đó lại dùng khắc có dẫn hồn cẩm thạch cọc làm ngự quỷ cọc thiết hạ 'Quỷ đánh tường', lệnh tụ tập tới cô hồn dã quỷ đều vòng quanh cọc đảo quanh, ra không được cũng vô pháp đầu thai, thiên trường địa cửu bùng nổ oán khí, toại thành ác quỷ.

Nếu lợi dụng đặc biệt địa thế còn có thể chế tạo xuất đại quy mô 'Quỷ đánh tường', tựa như hiện giờ toàn bộ Kim Thủy trung học không người có thể rời đi thâm sơn nhất dạng. Phỏng chừng cả tòa thâm sơn đều bị 'Quỷ đánh tường' .

Đột nhiên, nhà trệt bên kia truyền đến Khâu Thịnh Mẫn tiếng thét. Hai người lập tức chạy tới, tiến nhà trệt phát hiện Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bị một căn thể dục nhảy dây lặc trụ cổ sau này tha. Trần Dương kéo chặt dây thừng, đột nhiên bị đi phía trước tha, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bị lặc đến mắt trợn trắng. Trần Dương nhíu mày, rất nhanh kháp thủ quyết hét lớn: ". . . Trước hết giết ác quỷ, sau trảm đêm quang. Gì thần không phục, gì quỷ dám đương? Lập tức tuân lệnh."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tế xuất kiếm gỗ đào, theo thể dục nhảy dây cuối chém tới: "Diệt quỷ trừ hung, thường sinh vô cùng, pháp lệnh nhiếp!"

Cuối chỗ tối tăm đột nhiên phát ra kêu thảm thiết, nhảy dây đột nhiên ngăn ra. Chợt là chói tai tiếng rít tràn ngập nhà trệt, tiếng rít qua đi liền là sắc nhọn tiếng cười, tự khóc tự kêu rên, cực kỳ chói tai khủng bố.

Trần Dương kéo ho khan không ngừng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đối Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Đi trước."

Ba người nhanh chóng rời đi nhà trệt lại phát hiện đất trống thượng bùn đất cũng bắt đầu buông lỏng, phía dưới thi thể rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy. Ba người mau chóng xuyên qua đất trống, chạy đến trung gian thời điểm dưới đột nhiên vươn ra hư thối bàn tay bắt lấy bọn họ chân. Khấu Tuyên Linh huy động kiếm gỗ đào trảm rụng cái tay kia, chợt lại có vô số tay phác lại đây. Hơn nữa nương theo lấy tay, phía dưới thi thể đều đứng lên dục đánh về phía bọn họ.

Trần Dương đem Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giao cho Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bảo hộ nàng." Sau đó vận dụng bắc phong sát quỷ tâm ấn: "Bắc phong sát quỷ ấn, Phong Đô triệu quỷ thần ấn. . . Cấm đoạn gia quỷ, trảm phạt tà thần, vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh!"

Kim quang vội hiện, bao trùm đất trống sở hữu thi thể. Thi thể hành động thụ ngăn, đốn tại tại chỗ. Trần Dương cái trán chảy ra mồ hôi, nói rằng: "Đi mau."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nâng Trần Dương cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn xuyên qua thi đàn, phiên quá lưới sắt chạy đến sân bóng rổ. Trong lúc quay đầu lại nhìn còn có thể phát hiện nhà trệt cửa nhà đứng một cái xuyên đỏ như máu váy cùng đỏ như máu giày cao gót nữ nhân, lạnh lùng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Đương bọn hắn tại sân bóng rổ rơi xuống đất, phía sau đất trống động tĩnh đều dừng lại khôi phục bình tĩnh. Giống như căn bản không có thi đàn bạo động nhất dạng, Trần Dương thở dốc nói rằng: "Pháp lực của ta giống như bị suy yếu, liên bình thường một nửa không đến."

Lấy pháp lực của hắn không đến mức không đối phó được một cái lệ quỷ, huống chi là dùng ra bắc phong sát quỷ ấn. Này sách in liền uy lực thật lớn, có thể trảm hết thảy tai hoạ ác quỷ. Nhưng vừa mới phát huy ra tới công lực chỉ là trở ngại đàn thi động tác, chớ nói chi là làm hại tới nhà trệt trung lệ quỷ mảy may.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta cũng nhất dạng, giống như đã bị trở ngại, lực công kích giảm xuống không ít."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn lòng còn sợ hãi vuốt đau đớn cổ: "Quả nhiên là có vấn đề." Nàng ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Các ngươi rời đi nhà trệt thời điểm, ta còn ở lại bên trong, cảm giác thực âm lãnh. Ta cảm thấy không đúng lắm, đang tưởng đi ra liền phát hiện phòng lương thắt cổ một nữ nhân." Nàng nhớ tới vừa rồi tình hình, trên mặt lộ ra thần sắc sợ hãi: "Ta sợ tới mức tay chân run lên, nàng còn nhìn chằm chằm ta xem, chậm rãi lộ ra cười. Tươi cười từ từ dữ tợn, ta kêu không ra tiếng cũng không động đậy . Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn nhảy dây vòng thành vòng tròn, hướng ta trên cổ bộ. Nhảy dây chạm đến ta cổ khi, đột nhiên có thể phát ra âm thanh cũng có thể động."

"Ta nghĩ, nàng hẳn là chính là Bạch Nhan lão sư."

Ban ngày đều có thể hung đến nước này, càng miễn bàn buổi tối đến nhà trệt sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì . Trần Dương thở dài, nói rằng: "Chúng ta vẫn phải là đến một chuyến nhà trệt, tìm xem ngự quỷ cọc. Nếu thật là quỷ môn trận, nhất định phải đem ngự quỷ cọc phá đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng ý. Sau đó ba người trở lại ký túc xá, ký túc xá trong Khâu Thịnh Minh đã sớm tại chờ bọn hắn . Vừa thấy bọn họ dẫn đầu chú ý tới Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trên cổ vệt dây, có chút lo lắng hỏi ý kiến. Mắt thấy không có việc gì sau mới lên tiếng: "Ta đi tìm Kim chủ nhiệm cùng mặt khác ba cái chủ nhiệm, còn đi gặp phó hiệu trưởng. Ta hỏi qua Kim chủ nhiệm vì cái gì hắn có thể liên hệ ngoại giới, ngay từ đầu hắn không nói, sau lại mới nhả ra nói tuyên bố nhiệm vụ đơn người kỳ thật không là hắn. Mà là có khác một thân, căn cứ miêu tả, người kia đại khái chính là trước lộ ra trường học tin tức cho các ngươi nam học sinh."

"Là hắn? Tìm được hắn sao?"

"Tìm không thấy. Hắn bạn cùng phòng nói một ngày không gặp đến người." Khâu Thịnh Minh còn nói thêm: "Mặt khác, ta còn phát hiện hiệu trưởng chết. Sẽ chết tại phòng làm việc của mình trong, dựa vào cửa sổ, bị treo cổ ."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đột nhiên đã nghĩ đến buổi chiều hôm qua nhìn về phía hành chính lâu một cánh cửa sổ hộ thời điểm, có khuôn mặt dán tại thủy tinh thượng. Nhất thời mao cốt tủng nhiên, nên sẽ không gương mặt đó chính là hiệu trưởng?

"Hơn nữa, ta phát hiện phó hiệu trưởng, mặt khác ba vị chủ nhiệm đều bị vài thứ kia quấn lên . Ta đi tìm bọn họ thời điểm, phát hiện bọn họ trên lưng đều dán một khối thây khô."

Khâu Thịnh Minh đương quá rất nhiều năm kẻ lừa đảo, sát ngôn quan sắc cùng môi công phu lợi hại nhất, bằng không cũng sẽ không nói động cố chấp Kim chủ nhiệm. Nhưng mặt khác vài người tại nghe được cùng Bạch Nhan lão sư liên quan sự tình sau lại đều biến sắc mặt, vô luận như thế nào cũng không chịu đề cập Bạch Nhan cũng răn dạy Khâu Thịnh Minh, cảnh cáo hắn làm tốt chính mình công tác liền hảo. Mặt khác không chuẩn nhúng tay, sau đó bọn họ liền xoay người đóng cửa.

Xoay người thời điểm, Khâu Thịnh Minh liền nhìn đến bọn họ trên lưng thế nhưng đều dán một khối thây khô, nữ có nam có, cơ hồ muốn dung tiến những người đó lưng. Hắn còn chứng kiến phó hiệu trưởng cảm thấy lưng thực dương, vì thế vươn tay đi cong trên lưng thây khô, càng cong càng dương. Thây khô làn da đều bị cong đi ra, rớt xuống một khối lại một khối, cuối cùng kia thây khô đột nhiên mở mắt, cùng Khâu Thịnh Minh đối thượng tầm mắt.

Khâu Thịnh Minh nhanh chóng chạy, giờ phút này chậc chậc lắc đầu: "Tuyệt đối là giết người, lưng đeo mệnh nợ, mới có thể bị quấn lên. Thây khô bên người không khác vong linh quấn thân, mạng không còn lâu. Hơn nữa trên lưng mạng người nợ đồ vật, hơn phân nửa không cần cứu. Tử cũng xứng đáng."

Trần Dương cười một chút: "Ngươi còn hiểu này đó?"

"Chức nghiệp nhu cầu." Khâu Thịnh Minh da mặt dày: "Mặc dù là kẻ lừa đảo, cũng phải hiểu này đó. Hảo phân biệt gặp được thiệt giả, chúng ta gạt người không hại nhân. Muốn là gặp được thật sự thần quái sự kiện, liền không nhúng tay vào. Miễn cho bồi thượng chính mình mệnh còn hại chết người."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Gạt người còn lừa xuất cảm giác về sự ưu việt?"

Khâu Thịnh Minh sờ sờ cái mũi: "Cũng không phải. . . Chủ yếu là không có bản lãnh gì, đến tiền cũng khoái. . ." Nói tới đây, hắn cũng nói không được. Gạt người chính là gạt người, đâu đến nhiều như vậy lấy cớ? Cái gọi là đạo cũng có đạo cũng chỉ là bọn hắn dùng để sắp đặt cảm giác về sự ưu việt lý do thôi.

Bất quá này một chuyện, hắn cũng không dám lại phẫn thiên sư lừa gạt người. Dù sao cũng là gạt người hoạt động, làm không nhất thế. Đáng sợ nhất chính là gặp được chân linh dị, tử cũng không biết chết nhiều ít hồi. Muốn là không có gặp được Trần Dương, hắn tỷ tối hôm qua thượng liền trực tiếp ngủ đi qua, rốt cuộc vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

Khâu Thịnh Minh tự giác không là cái gì tốt người, nhưng cũng không tưởng hại nhân, lại càng không muốn hại tử thân nhân duy nhất.

"Trước theo chúng ta lộ ra tin tức nam sinh khả năng sớm có chuẩn bị, nhất thời muốn tìm cũng tìm không thấy." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Lại tìm Kim chủ nhiệm tâm sự, ít nhất phải biết Bạch Nhan sự tình."

"Không cần tìm, ta đến ." Mọi người thấy hướng cửa nhà, đã thấy Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư liền đứng ở cửa nhà. Giờ phút này Kim chủ nhiệm thần tình mỏi mệt quyện đãi, hắn nói rằng: "Ta có thể đi vào tới sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu, hắn liền đi tiến vào ngồi xuống. Thở dài trầm mặc một lúc lâu, châm chước nói rằng: "Đây không phải là cái gì sáng rọi sự tình. Bạch Nhan lão sư là một cái hảo lão sư, sáng sủa lạc quan, nhiệt tình yêu thương nghề nghiệp cùng sở hữu học sinh. Vô luận hảo xấu, đối xử bình đẳng. Ta không thích nàng, ta giáo dục ý tưởng là nghiêm sư xuất cao đồ. Nàng rất mềm mại, rất dung túng học sinh, tản mạn tự do, trong mắt của ta không thể thực hiện."

Nói tới đây, Kim chủ nhiệm tạm dừng một khắc lần thứ hai thở dài, khuôn mặt lộ ra bi thương: "Thẳng đến nàng rời đi, thẳng đến ta phát hiện bị ta coi là tinh anh đệ tử tốt lãnh huyết, không có tình cảm, tàn nhẫn ích kỷ, ta mới hiểu được, ta là sai, nàng là đối. Ta coi trọng thành tích lại xem nhẹ bọn họ tình cảm nhu cầu, xem nhẹ so thành tích càng trọng yếu hơn là đạo đức phẩm cách!"

Mọi người không nói gì, lẳng lặng nghe Kim chủ nhiệm thương tiếc cùng sám hối. Giờ phút này Kim chủ nhiệm ngược lại là lột trừ bản khắc nghiêm túc hình tượng, càng như là một cái thất ý người, tràn ngập hối hận.

"Bạch Nhan lão sư không có cùng học sinh nói thương yêu, cũng không có tham ô, đều là nói xấu! Học sinh cùng lão sư, giáo lãnh đạo cấu kết đứng lên nói xấu nàng, ta lựa chọn tin tưởng đệ tử của ta, ta đồng sự, thủ trưởng, bởi vì thành kiến cự tuyệt nàng giải thích. Nàng mới có thể tuyệt vọng tự sát, nếu ta có thể nghe một chút nàng giải thích, hiểu biết nàng, có lẽ nàng sẽ không tự sát."

Kim chủ nhiệm tại nhận thấy được chân tướng sau liền vẫn luôn bị vây hối hận trung, hắn cố chấp cùng thành kiến làm hắn xem nhẹ Bạch Nhan lão sư giải thích. Thẳng đến học sinh bị vây, trong trường học lục tục có người tử vong, hắn mới nhận thấy được chính mình ngu muội. Nhưng sai lầm cũng không có thể hoàn toàn quái tại Kim chủ nhiệm trên đầu, hắn là quá mức coi trọng thành tích quá mức cố chấp, cố tình lại cảm thấy thân là lão sư hẳn là toàn tâm tin tưởng học sinh của mình.

Tin tưởng học sinh của mình không có sai, tín nhiệm chính mình đồng sự, thủ trưởng, không gì đáng trách, sai chỉ tại với hắn không hiểu phân biệt thiện ác hai niệm.

Trần Dương: "Vì cái gì học sinh muốn nói xấu Bạch Nhan lão sư? Vì cái gì ngươi đồng sự, thủ trưởng đều phải nói xấu nàng tham ô?"

"Bởi vì Bạch Nhan lão sư phát hiện hiệu trưởng bọn họ rửa tiền, này trong trường học là vài cái đổng sự kết phường khai , dùng để rửa tiền. Hiệu trưởng, chủ nhiệm cùng lão sư đều bị đón mua. Về phần học sinh nói xấu Bạch Nhan lão sư, ta cho rằng bọn họ là thụ đổng sự cùng hiệu trưởng sai sử. Bởi vì đi đầu mấy cái kia học sinh đều là hiệu trưởng cùng đổng sự con cái."

"Không phải như vậy." Lưu lão sư mở miệng: "Học sinh nói xấu Bạch Nhan lão sư tại trước, Bạch Nhan lão sư phát hiện trường học rửa tiền ở phía sau."

Kim chủ nhiệm có chút kinh ngạc, ngẫm lại quả thật như Lưu lão sư đã nói: "Nhưng học sinh vì cái gì nói xấu Bạch Nhan lão sư? Bạch Nhan lão sư đối học sinh của nàng thực trân trọng."

Lưu lão sư: "Ngài không biết những học sinh kia nhiều ích kỷ lãnh huyết, ta mặc dù mới đến một năm, so với ngươi hiểu rõ hơn bọn họ bản tính." Nàng ngẩng đầu đối Trần Dương đám người nói: "Ta đến Kim Thủy trung học, là Bạch Nhan lão sư mang ta. Nàng người hảo, ta biết. Cách vài ngày sau liên tiếp bộc xuất nàng câu dẫn học sinh còn tham ô, ta không tin. Chính là tất cả mọi người đang nói, chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực. Lời của ta không người nghe, ta dám nói một câu đã bị đồng sự vắng vẻ bị học sinh uy hiếp. Bạch Nhan lão sư tự sát sau, ta chỉ biết nói lại nhiều cũng vô dụng ."

"Ta thân thỉnh điều đến tứ ban, ngũ ban, hai cái này lớp học sinh tuy rằng tự hạn chế tính kém còn mê chơi đùa, luôn là phạm sai lầm. Nhưng bọn họ mới là chân chính hài tử, lạc quan thiện lương. Bạch Nhan lão sư lúc ấy giáo một, nhị ban đi, đồn đãi nàng cùng học sinh nói thương yêu, trên thực tế là Lý Tuệ cùng treo cổ tại sân bóng rổ nam sinh nói thương yêu. Nam sinh xuất quỹ một cái khác nữ hài, Lý Tuệ liền đối nữ hài kia vườn trường bạo lực. Bạch Nhan lão sư biết được sau, khuyên bảo Lý Tuệ, thấy Lý Tuệ không biết thu liễm liền cảnh cáo nàng. Lý Tuệ tưởng một cái khác nữ hài mật báo, ngược lại đối nữ hài kia vườn trường bạo lực. Quan Hinh Ngữ vẫn luôn làm xuất chủ ý người."

"Vườn trường bạo lực càng nghiêm trọng, Bạch Nhan lão sư phá lệ sinh khí. Trường học mời đến Lý Tuệ gia trưởng, Lý Tuệ ở trong phòng làm việc bị gia trưởng phiến bạt tai, mắng to nàng làm cho nàng tại học sinh trung mất mặt. Hơn nữa vứt bỏ học sinh hội trường vị trí, Lý Tuệ tức giận, cho rằng là Bạch Nhan lão sư mật báo. Vì thế đem vườn trường bạo lực chuyển tới Bạch Nhan lão sư trên người, hai cái lớp học sinh đều tại đối Bạch Nhan lão sư vườn trường bạo lực. Không có tham dự người lại ở bên xem, có khi giễu cợt dung túng, tam ban học sinh biết tình huống, nhưng là thờ ơ lạnh nhạt."

"Trước hai cái bị vườn trường bạo lực nữ hài, quay đầu liền biến thành thi hại giả. Những cái đó đã từng bị chiếu cố hài tử, tất cả đều thành bạch nhãn lang. Kim chủ nhiệm, ngài đương nhiều năm như vậy lão sư, hẳn là biết vườn trường bạo lực đáng sợ. Sở hữu ngươi vô pháp tưởng tượng bạo lực đều thi hành tại một cái vô tội nữ lão sư trên người, nhiều đáng sợ a. Bạch Nhan lão sư tưởng báo nguy, bị trường học ngăn lại đến, khuyên nhủ nàng lấy tiền xong việc. Nàng không chịu, trong ngẫu nhiên biết được trường học rửa tiền, lập tức tất cả mọi người đứng ra chỉ trích nàng. Nhân chứng vật chứng đủ tại, lại vô tội đều thoát không thân."

"Hàm oan mà chết, hóa thành lệ quỷ. Nghiệt bởi vì hậu quả xấu, đền mạng mà thôi. Mà nếu quả liên lụy tiến người vô tội, liền không thể ngồi yên không lý đến." Khấu Tuyên Linh ôm kiếm gỗ đào nói rằng: "Bất quá ai thiết hạ quỷ môn trận?"

Kim chủ nhiệm không rõ lí do, nghe xong hai người đã nói trầm tư một khắc nói rằng: "Chẳng lẽ là Bạch Bàng?"

"Bạch Bàng?"

"Tại các ngươi APP thượng tuyên bố nhiệm vụ đơn người, cũng là Kim Thủy trung học học sinh."

Lưu lão sư có chút kinh ngạc: "Hắn là đệ tử của ta. Bình thường rất an tĩnh không thu hút, thân thể giống như cũng không tốt lắm, thường sinh bệnh xin phép. Trường học phi bệnh nặng không thể xin phép, vì thế ta còn thường xuyên đi giáo y kia giúp đỡ cho hắn biện hộ hảo thỉnh nghỉ bệnh."

Bạch Bàng chính là Trần Dương đám người ngày đầu tiên gặp phải nam học sinh, báo cho trường học của bọn họ tình huống dẫn đường bọn họ tra minh chân tướng người."Họ Bạch, cùng Bạch Nhan lão sư có quan hệ?"

Đáng tiếc Bạch Bàng mất tích tìm không thấy người, cuối cùng nghi hoặc không có thể cởi bỏ. Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư rời đi thời điểm chân thành khẩn cầu Trần Dương đám người cứu vô tội học sinh, dù có phạm nhân sai, cũng không phải bọn họ trực tiếp hại chết Bạch Nhan lão sư. Nếu muốn chuộc tội, bọn họ nguyện ý đem mệnh giao cho Bạch Nhan lão sư, dù sao bọn họ đã từng cũng là những người đứng xem.

Chính là trong trường học mấy trăm điều tuổi trẻ vô tội sinh mệnh, hy vọng Bạch Nhan lão sư có thể buông tha bọn họ.

Khâu gia tỷ đệ cũng rời đi, ký túc xá trong chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh. Trần Dương đem sở hữu bùa đều mang ở trên người, đồng thời hữu tình đưa tặng Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất trương ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp nhận, nói rằng: "Sau khi trở về ta nghiên cứu bảo phù khi trường, nói cho Mao Tiểu Lị làm cho nàng nhiều họa mấy trương. Về sau xuất môn mang ở trên người liền tính lạc đường còn không sợ."

Nói xong, hắn liền đi bái tổ sư gia.

Trần Dương cười, cúi đầu nhìn di động trên màn ảnh Độ Sóc hồi phục hai chữ. Không biết hắn cái gì thời điểm đến, đột nhiên rất muốn hắn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh búng tay một cái: "Tưởng Độ cục?"

Trần Dương gật đầu, chợt ngẩng đầu, thần sắc kinh ngạc. Khấu Tuyên Linh xua tay: "Thật đúng là? Các ngươi giấu đến đủ thâm, Độ cục tại tổng cục ba năm, lăng là nửa cái tự không đề chính mình kết hôn sự tình."

"Độ ca vốn là liền không là yêu nói mình việc tư người, huống chi khi đó ta còn tại đọc sách. Nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện."

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu, thật cũng không lại truy vấn đi xuống. Hắn cũng không phải nhiều bát quái người, biết chân tướng sau cũng thực bình tĩnh. Dù sao không có gì người so đến thượng tổ sư gia tại trong cảm nhận của hắn địa phương vị. Hắn vừa đi tiến phòng tắm vừa nói nói "Nhanh lên giải quyết này đan tử đi, không có hoa thơm ngũ cung, nhiều ủy khuất tổ sư gia. Lần tới gặp lại đến loại này thâm sơn cao giáo, ta muốn tự mang hoa thơm dầu thắp ngũ cung."

Trần Dương vuốt cằm nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh tổ sư gia bức họa nhìn, lớn tiếng hỏi: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi có thể thỉnh tổ sư gia hiển linh sao?"

"Không thể."

"Vì cái gì?" Hắn còn tính toán làm tổ sư gia hiển linh Khấu Tuyên Linh đến hậu sơn tạp toái ngự quỷ cọc.

"Cũng không đủ cung phụng, ta đều không bỏ được thỉnh tổ sư gia."

Trần Dương chậc chậc hai tiếng, cảm thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh về sau không cần cưới vợ, ôm tổ sư gia quá cả đời đều sẽ hạnh phúc.

Nhận thấy được Trần Dương khí tức từ từ giảm đạm, Độ Sóc liền buông xuống trong tay thượng công tác từ Phong Đô chạy tới Môn Đầu mương Kim Thủy trung học. Đứng ở chân núi ngẩng đầu nhìn, âm khí tráo đỉnh, quỷ đánh tường bao phủ toàn bộ đỉnh núi. Trong núi sâu không thấy vật còn sống, động vật thi thể thật lâu không thấy hư thối.

Độ Sóc nhẹ giọng: "Quỷ môn trận?"

Vừa dứt lời, thân hình lập tức biến mất, lần thứ hai xuất hiện khi liền đứng ở giáo sư ký túc xá lâu 404 phòng. Gõ cửa hai cái, nghe được Trần Dương thanh âm liền đẩy cửa đi vào, nhìn thấy đưa lưng về phía hắn Trần Dương.

Trần Dương tưởng Khâu gia tỷ đệ liền không quay đầu lại nhìn, chờ quen thuộc khí tức bao phủ chính mình sau liền mừng rỡ không thôi. Quay đầu lại nhìn, đúng là Độ Sóc. Lập tức liền nhảy dựng lên ôm lấy Độ Sóc thắt lưng, ngửa đầu nói rằng: "Độ ca! Như thế nào tới nhanh như vậy?"

"Phát hiện không đến khí tức của ngươi, liền chạy tới." Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương, thói quen xoa bóp cổ của hắn, sau đó nói rằng: "Ta tại chân núi liền nhìn đến âm khí tráo đỉnh, quỷ môn trận thiết hạ tất nhiên có hung thần lệ quỷ. Dương Dương đến hai ngày mới phát hiện này đó?"

Trần Dương tại Độ Sóc trong ngực cọ xát: "Không tưởng nhiều như vậy."

"Ân?" Độ Sóc rơi chậm lại âm điệu, nhíu mày không vui."Cùng quỷ vi ngũ, không thể phớt lờ. Dạy ngươi đều quên?"

"Đây không phải là có ngươi đi." Trần Dương càng thêm dùng sức bảo vệ Độ Sóc, mười phần quyến luyến.

Trần Tiểu Dương khó được làm nũng nói tốt nghe nói, Độ Sóc đối với cái này tạm thời không có chống đỡ biện pháp. Đầy ngập không vui đều tiêu tán, lộ vẻ đối tiểu thê tử bất đắc dĩ.

"Kỳ thật ta biết sai, tiếp nhận đan tử sau không hảo hảo coi tình huống liền tùy tiện đến."

"Không hoàn toàn là lỗi của ngươi." Độ Sóc tự nhiên biết tại APP thượng tướng so ba sao cao cấp đan tử bình định là màu lam khối ba sao là một cái nhiều đại lỗ hổng."Sau khi trở về chỉnh đốn và cải cách."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Không viết đến hồng giày thêu, bởi vì nó chính là khổ hình, đại biểu phạm sai lầm thi hành khổ hình. Hồng giày thêu cũng là tên điệu danh, liền đem nó trở thành tên điệu danh hảo hắc hắc.

《 đạo giáo sát quỷ nguyền rủa 》: Trước hết giết ác quỷ, sau trảm đêm quang. Gì thần không phục, gì quỷ dám đương? Lập tức tuân lệnh.

Chương 40: Hồng giày thêu 07

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ra thời điểm liền nhìn đến Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương phu phu lưỡng nị nị oai oai bộ dáng, hai người còn vẻ mặt chính trực không hề tự giác. Hắn trầm mặc một khắc, đem tổ sư gia bức họa mang đi: "Ta đi cách vách ký túc xá."

Trần Dương nói: "Ngươi có cái chìa khóa sao?"

"Khâu Thịnh Mẫn sẽ mở cửa." Khấu Tuyên Linh khoát tay, cũng không quay đầu lại xuất môn chuyển cách vách xao vang Khâu gia tỷ đệ môn.

Chỉ cần tổ sư gia tại bên người, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền không cô đơn. Cho nên Trần Dương không có lo lắng, quay đầu lại tiếp tục cùng Độ Sóc hội báo trong hai ngày chuyện đã xảy ra, Độ Sóc an tĩnh nghe. Cuối cùng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đều bắt được hồng sắc tạp phiến, đêm nay đến đi chơi sổ thang lầu trò chơi. Ngự quỷ cọc sự tình liền giao cho ngươi, đối , bên này cô hồn dã quỷ yêu giả trang âm binh qua đường."

Độ Sóc: "Trực tiếp phá hủy ngự quỷ cọc, gọi tới thành hoàng âm ty bắt đi sở hữu cô hồn dã quỷ. Không cần đi chơi những cái đó chiêu quỷ trò chơi."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta ở phía sau sơn đất trống nhìn đến rất nhiều hài cốt, khả năng chết rất nhiều năm. Quỷ môn trận vây quỷ dễ dàng dưỡng thành ác quỷ hung thần, ta không đi chơi không quan hệ. Nhưng không thể cam đoan mặt khác học sinh an toàn."

"Tự làm bậy." Độ Sóc đề cập những người khác mệnh, tất cả đều là lạnh lùng.

"Hại chết Bạch Nhan lão sư chủ mưu phần lớn bị giết, dư lại những người đứng xem cũng bị thiên giận tàn sát, đã vượt qua." Trần Dương cũng không đồng ý Bạch Nhan lão sư thí sát, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt là sai, cũng không phải chết tiệt tội."Huống chi giết nhiều người vô tội, Bạch Nhan lão sư cũng sẽ lưng đeo tội nghiệt."

Đại âm pháp tào, khảo nhân thần hồn, tính này ưu khuyết điểm, giảm bớt kế năm. Thẳng đến tính tẫn mới thôi, những cái đó có tội linh hồn bị áp giải Phong Đô tiếp thu phẩm phán. Tư tạo sát nghiệt, giảm tính thù oán dư lại liền trở thành tội nghiệt. Báo hoàn thù sau đó sẽ vì chính mình phạm hạ sát nghiệt chuộc tội, bởi vậy Bạch Nhan lão sư sát càng nhiều người, tội nghiệt lại càng sâu nặng. Nếu âm ty tróc này nhập Phong Đô, chỉ sợ muốn tiếp thu hình phạt chuộc tội.

Độ Sóc chỉ phẩm phán âm hồn ưu khuyết điểm tội nghiệt, chỉ cần không đề cập Phong Đô địa phủ còn lại đều bỏ qua. Bất quá hắn mặc dù không quản, âm ty, quỷ đế vẫn là sẽ quản, dù sao không phải ai cũng giống như Độ Sóc giống nhau là trời sinh thần linh, bởi thế đối dương gian chuyện bất bình sẽ xét suy xét.

"Ân." Độ Sóc tới gần Trần Dương cổ há mồm cắn một ngụm, đãi xuất hiện dấu răng sau buông ra, chậm rãi liếm liếm trấn an: "Tùy ngươi."

Trần Dương lập tức mặt mày hớn hở, ngồi ở Độ Sóc trên người đem hắn đẩy ra: "Dương, biệt liếm." Độ Sóc không chỉ không để ý, còn cố định trụ tay hắn theo cổ tiếp tục đi xuống liếm.

Trần Dương nói: "Thật biệt liếm, buổi tối còn muốn đi ra ngoài."

Độ Sóc ngước mắt, đứng dậy cắn Trần Dương hai mảnh cánh môi: "Ta liền thân thân Dương Dương."

Trần Dương chạng vạng mới xuất ký túc xá môn, chân còn có chút mềm mại. Hai má đỏ bừng trong mắt còn có chút hơi nước, hiểu người nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự. Không hiểu người tự nhiên là đương hắn mới vừa tỉnh ngủ. Tỷ như Khâu gia tỷ đệ ánh mắt tại Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc giữa hai người qua lại, thẳng đến Trần Dương tự mình giới thiệu Độ Sóc là hắn đối tượng mới lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ thần sắc. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy hai người thần sắc như thường, đi xuống lầu quán cơm lúc ăn cơm còn sách thán: "Ta buổi chiều vội vàng cung phụng tổ sư gia, làm hắn phù hộ ta buổi tối vượt xa người thường phát huy. Không giống như ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, đợi lát nữa ta muốn trở về ngủ hai giờ. Đến giờ lại bảo ta."

Khâu gia tỷ đệ ánh mắt quái dị từ Trần Dương phu phu chuyển dời đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trên người, bọn họ hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh chẳng lẽ hắn không biết Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ của hai người sao? Khấu Tuyên Linh khẳng định gật đầu, nhưng mà thần sắc như thường còn đề cập Trần Dương cước bộ phù phiếm, yêu cầu nhanh chóng khôi phục.

Trần Dương mặt đều nhanh vùi vào trong bát, tay phải tại cái bàn dưới chiếu Độ Sóc nhuyễn thịt đến chết đi kháp. Hai người bọn họ không có làm nguyên bộ, nhưng là đủ kích thích. Độ Sóc thần sắc bình tĩnh thong dong, bị kháp đau cũng không nói câu, chờ tiểu thê tử tát hoàn khí lại hống hai câu. Không thể nói Trần Dương, đối Khấu Tuyên Linh sẽ không có cấm kỵ. Vì thế Độ Sóc nói: "Lại nói nhảm nhiều, đem ngươi tổ sư gia bức họa thiêu hủy."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lập tức trừng mắt, ai động hắn tổ sư gia hắn với ai cấp. Nhưng vừa chạm vào thượng Độ Sóc lạnh lùng ánh mắt liền túng túng cúi đầu không nói, đốt tổ sư gia bức họa loại chuyện này Độ cục thật làm ra được đến.

Khâu gia tỷ đệ qua lại nhìn, quyết định an tĩnh như kê ăn cơm.

Buổi tối thập giờ, Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh chuẩn bị tốt đồ vật đến xao Khâu Thịnh Mẫn ký túc xá môn. Cửa mở ra, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đi ra, Khâu Thịnh Minh theo ở phía sau sắc mặt không ngờ. Hắn hỏi ý kiến: "Ta có thể theo các ngươi đi không?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ngươi sẽ vướng bận."

Khâu Thịnh Minh thần sắc đồi bại, hắn là buổi tối thời điểm mới biết được Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cũng bắt được hồng sắc tạp phiến tham dự tử vong trò chơi. Tưởng phải giúp vội lại phát hiện mình không có năng lực, vì thế càng nản lòng thất ý.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cùng hắn cam đoan chính mình hội an toàn trở về, cũng dặn hắn: "Đáp ứng ta, ở lại ký túc xá không cần đi ra ngoài. Vô luận phát sinh cái gì cũng không muốn đi ra ngoài. Ta gặp được chuyện này, còn có biện pháp ứng phó. Ngươi gặp được, đó là một con đường chết. Ta không nghĩ cuối cùng ta không có chuyện, ngược lại là ngươi xuất sự."

Khâu Thịnh Minh rầu rĩ: "Biết ."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn ôm một cái Khâu Thịnh Minh, nói rằng: "Tin tưởng ta, ta có dự cảm, sẽ không ra sự." Nàng dự cảm luôn luôn chuẩn xác, Khâu Thịnh Minh biết vẫn như cũ là không an tâm. Bọn họ là tỷ đệ, từ nhỏ đến lớn lẫn nhau đều là đối phương thân nhân duy nhất.

Trần Dương ba người đi đến cửa thang lầu, ở bên kia chờ đợi Khâu Thịnh Mẫn. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn vỗ vỗ đệ đệ bả vai, sau đó hướng bọn họ chạy tới. Tại đi khu dạy học thời điểm, Độ Sóc nhìn theo bọn họ đi vào, thẳng đến Trần Dương mấy người quải nhập thang lầu trong. Sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn về phía trước mắt nứt một đường nhỏ gương, trong gương Độ Sóc khuôn mặt phiếm thảm lục sắc, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm bên ngoài chậm rãi lộ ra nụ cười quỷ dị, cực kỳ sấm người khủng bố.

Độ Sóc thần sắc đạm mạc, vươn tay một trảo liền đem trong gương dọa người lệ quỷ nắm đi ra tạo thành tiểu viên châu bộ dáng ném vào gói to trong. Xoay người hướng phía sau núi đi đến, nửa đường gặp được giả trang âm binh qua đường cô hồn dã quỷ, thuận tay cũng tạo thành tiểu viên châu ném vào gói to trong. Buồn cười chính là này đàn vô tri cô hồn dã quỷ tại nhìn thấy Độ Sóc bản nhân khi lại cố làm ra vẻ thẩm vấn một phen liền muốn câu đi hồn phách của hắn, đãi bị tạo thành tiểu viên châu tưởng muốn mọi nơi chạy tứ tán cũng không còn kịp rồi.

Còn lại cô hồn dã quỷ hoảng sợ không thôi, mọi nơi chạy tứ tán, trốn đến rất xa không dám lại tới gần. Độ Sóc cũng không lòng thanh thản nắm bọn họ, đãi tạp toái ngự quỷ cọc làm âm ty động thủ.

Trần Dương ba người tại lầu ba gặp được Lý lão sư, Trình Đông cùng Lăng Hạo ba người, ba người nhìn thấy Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh bản cao hứng với có thiên sư tại có thể bảo chứng tánh mạng của bọn họ. Chờ phân phó hiện song phương đùa không là giống một cái trò chơi sau, lập tức biến sắc mặt. Lý lão sư ngăn ở bọn họ trước mặt: "Không bằng chúng ta trao đổi tạp phiến?"

"Tạp phiến còn có thể trao đổi?"

"Có thể. Các ngươi ba cái đều là thiên sư, " Lý lão sư cho rằng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cũng là thiên sư."Bảo hộ chúng ta vốn là chính là các ngươi trách nhiệm, hiện tại các ngươi ba cái đều tại giống một cái trò chơi trong, chúng ta lại tại một cái khác trò chơi. Ai tới cam đoan chúng ta an toàn? Cho nên không bằng trao đổi tạp phiến, ít nhất cam đoan mỗi một cái trò chơi trong đều có một cái thiên sư."

Trần Dương: "Đây là ngươi vì cái gì biết có bao nhiêu người tham dự tử vong trò chơi nguyên nhân? Nếu cái gì trò chơi tương đối dễ dàng quá, ngươi liền cùng đối phương đổi tạp phiến. Chính là, không dễ dàng như vậy đi. Vốn là chính là quỷ quái trêu chọc các ngươi trò chơi, làm sao có thể dễ dàng tha thứ các ngươi trao đổi tạp phiến? Chúng ta bắt được tạp phiến là chết đi học sinh, nếu trao đổi quy tắc là yêu cầu chết đi một người — "

"Làm sao có thể?" Lý lão sư ngắt lời hắn: "Chúng ta còn cần các ngươi tới cứu, huống chi thay đổi ta cũng không nhất dạng sẽ chết?"

Trần Dương: "Nếu như là chủ động trao đổi người chết đi đâu? Ngươi như vậy sợ chết, chỉ cần ngươi sống sót liền hảo. Những người khác có chết hay không với ngươi không có vấn đề gì, có phải hay không? Tùy tiện đổi đi một người, ngươi thêm tiến vào, chúng ta bảo ngươi bình an. Bị đổi đi người chết đi, khác một đội ngũ cũng bởi vậy chết đi, ta đoán đối sao?"

Lý lão sư biểu tình đã nói cho đại gia Trần Dương suy đoán là đúng, mà trước đó hắn không biết đã lừa gạt nhiều ít học sinh hại chết bọn họ, làm cho mình có thể tham sống sợ chết. Lăng Hạo cùng Trình Đông nhất tề lui về phía sau, đề phòng nhìn Lý lão sư.

Chờ ba người đi đến năm tầng cùng những người khác hội hợp thời điểm, Lăng Hạo cùng Trình Đông nhịn không được đem việc này vừa nói, những người khác vừa nghe tất cả đều đối Lý lão sư đề phòng không thôi. Dẫn đến Lý lão sư vô ý bị giết, cũng là báo ứng.

Lúc này, Trần Dương lại hỏi bọn họ trò chơi cùng với người nào tham dự. Lăng Hạo nói rằng: "Tổng cộng mười lăm người người. Chơi quỷ vào cửa trò chơi. Phó hiệu trưởng cùng ba cái chủ nhiệm đều tại." Lăng Hạo đề cập phó hiệu trưởng cùng ba cái chủ nhiệm bổn ý là muốn nhắc nhở Trần Dương mấy người, làm cho bọn họ lo lắng nhiều phân lượng hảo đi bảo hộ bọn họ.

Không biết nghe tới phần này danh sách khi, ba người liền biết Bạch Nhan lão sư trả thù đến . Ngược lại càng thêm không nghĩ đi lên. Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ tự mình biết, sau đó đối bọn họ nói: "Thời gian nhanh đến , các ngươi trả không được đi?"

Ba người bất đắc dĩ, căm giận lên lầu. Sau đó lại tới nữa hai người, phân biệt là Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư. Hai người vừa thấy Trần Dương ba người cũng có chút kinh ngạc, Kim chủ nhiệm nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ tới gặp thấy Bạch Nhan lão sư, thỉnh cầu nàng thu tay lại. Vì thế nhặt ngoài ý muốn tử vong học sinh tạp phiến, Lưu lão sư cũng thế."

Trần Dương thở dài: "Chỉ sợ các ngươi nhặt được tạp phiến cũng không thấy được Bạch Nhan lão sư, ngược lại bạch bạch hy sinh."

Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư không rõ lí do, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn liền hảo tâm thay bọn họ giải thích nghi hoặc: "Kim Thủy trung học có rất nhiều lệ quỷ hung thần, tham dự tử vong trò chơi giết chết học sinh , đại bộ phận là những cái đó lệ quỷ hung thần. Bạch Nhan lão sư rất ít tự mình ra tay, nếu đêm nay không phải chúng ta, hai người các ngươi người sẽ bị trực tiếp giết chết. Bất quá, từ vừa rồi Lý lão sư cái kia tử vong trò chơi trong danh sách thành viên đến xem, đêm nay Bạch Nhan lão sư sẽ xuất hiện."

Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư cái hiểu cái không, hỏi: "Hiện tại bắt đầu sao?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn thời gian: "Có thể bắt đầu. Các ngươi biết sổ cầu thang như thế nào chơi đi?"

"Trước kia đọc cao giáo, học sinh gian yêu nhất truyền này đó quái nói. Bao quát khu dạy học trong đếm không hết cầu thang, sẽ bị dưới cầu thang mặt đồ vật nắm đi vào vùi vào cầu thang trong." Lưu lão sư nói rằng.

"Không sai biệt lắm." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Sổ cầu thang khủng bố nghe đồn nơi phát ra với dưới cầu thang thi thể, nếu tại đêm khuya một mình một người một bên thải cầu thang một bên sổ sổ, cũng rất khả năng sẽ đánh thức dưới cầu thang thi thể, sau đó bị kéo vào dưới cầu thang chôn sống."

Trần Dương nói được vân đạm phong khinh, Kim chủ nhiệm, Lưu lão sư cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đều rùng mình. Kim chủ nhiệm: "Trần thiên sư thật sẽ nói giỡn."

Trần Dương: "Không nói giỡn, nói thật."

". . ." Ba người nhất tề lộ ra sợ hãi biểu tình.

Trần Dương đem bùa đưa cho hắn nhóm: "Gặp được vật kia, đem bùa hướng chúng nó trên người dán, lớn tiếng kêu cứu mạng, nhanh chóng chạy."

"Trần thiên sư, ngài không, không bảo vệ chúng ta sao?"

"Chỉ có thể một người sổ thang lầu."

Bất đắc dĩ, Lưu lão sư cùng Kim chủ nhiệm chỉ có thể từng người hướng năm tầng, lầu bốn đi, chờ đến mười hai giờ thời điểm bọn họ mà bắt đầu sổ sổ. Về phần Trần Dương ba người lại là trực tiếp tại lầu ba chờ đợi, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nghi hoặc: "Chúng ta không xa rời nhau?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không xa rời nhau. Chờ vật kia xuất hiện, trực tiếp bắt lại. So với chúng ta, trong trường học đồ vật càng dễ dàng tập kích Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn kinh ngạc không thôi: "Không lo lắng phía sau núi đất trống đồ vật? Cũng không lo lắng mặt khác lệ quỷ hung thần bởi vì chúng ta trái với trò chơi quy tắc mà vây giết chúng ta?" Không trách nàng nghi vấn, bởi vì trước Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu hiện chính là nhất định thông qua trò chơi tài năng sống sót, làm cho nàng cho rằng thật sự nhất định muốn thông qua trò chơi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Đương nhiên không. Trước nhất định thông qua trò chơi là bởi vì không xác định tình huống, không thể tùy tiện hành động. Hơn nữa không có biện pháp đánh nát ngự quỷ cọc, hiện tại không giống. Độ cục đến , liền không cần lo lắng mặt khác. Chỉ cần đem vài thứ kia dẫn đến, từng con một bắt lại đánh một trận liền hảo."

Trần Dương nhếch môi cười: "Ta Độ ca rất lợi hại ."

Khó hiểu hảo khoe khoang. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trầm mặc không lời gì để nói nhìn vẻ mặt hàm súc 'Lão công thật là lợi hại, lão công là ta ' biểu hiện Trần Dương, vuốt trong tim cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng một khối. Hoàn hảo không chỉ nàng là độc thân cẩu.

Khu dạy học trống trải không người, hàng hiên một đạo mờ nhạt tiểu đăng. Thang lầu gian cũng là đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, Lưu lão sư cầm đèn pin đi xuống dưới một bước. Giầy khái tại trên cầu thang thanh âm thực vang dội, quanh quẩn tại trống trơn hàng hiên gian. Giống như tiến vào một cái dị độ không gian, trong bóng đêm chỉ có hắn một người.

Lưu lão sư vừa đi vừa sổ sổ, ánh mắt cũng không dám nhìn xuống, chỉ sợ thật sự nhìn đến dưới lòng bàn chân thải không là cầu thang, mà là hư thối thi thể. Một tầng lầu có hai tầng thang lầu, cộng 24 khối cầu thang. Đếm tới đệ 12 khối cầu thang thời điểm, Lưu lão sư nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mặt trên đột nhiên phát ra tiếng vang. Lưu lão sư sợ tới mức trái tim co rút nhanh, cũng không quay đầu lại vội vàng sổ thang lầu đi xuống chạy.

Nhìn thấy tại lầu bốn Kim chủ nhiệm khi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Kim chủ nhiệm hướng Lưu lão sư gật gật đầu, mồm to hô hấp sau lấy hết dũng khí đi xuống dưới. Đồng dạng là cảm thấy sợ hãi, chính là vừa nghĩ tới lầu trên lầu dưới đều có người, liền miễn cưỡng không cảm thấy sợ hãi . Chờ hắn đếm tới đệ 11 khối bậc thang thời điểm, chẳng biết tại sao đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn, lại phát hiện trên lầu tối đen một mảnh không thấy Lưu lão sư thân ảnh.

Kim chủ nhiệm trong lòng hoảng hốt, vội vàng thải hạ cầu thang hô lên: "12." Bỗng nhiên phát hiện dưới chân xúc cảm không đối, hắn nuốt nuốt nước miếng nhìn thẳng tiền phương, ý đồ di động chân, mắt cá chân đột nhiên bị một cái âm lãnh thấp hoạt tay bắt lấy.

Kim chủ nhiệm cúi đầu, đèn pin đảo qua đi. Chính gặp được chính mình dẫm tại một khối thi thể thượng, cỗ thi thể kia bắt lấy mắt cá chân của hắn đi xuống tha. Kim chủ nhiệm không thể tránh thoát, mắt cá chân lâm vào cầu thang, cả người đều bị kéo vào đi. Hắn bắt đầu giãy dụa hô to cứu mạng, nhưng này thanh âm tại hàng hiên trung phát ra hồi âm lại như là bị giam cầm tại dị độ không gian phát không đi ra ngoài.

Giữa bối rối phát hiện trong lòng bàn tay bùa, nhắm mắt lại lung tung đem bùa dán tại mặt đất cỗ thi thể kia thượng. Bắt lấy cổ chân lực độ buông lỏng, Kim chủ nhiệm co cẳng bỏ chạy, vừa chạy vừa kêu cứu mạng. Lúc này thanh âm truyền đi, Trần Dương ba bước cũng làm hai bước chạy lên nhìn đến trên bậc thang thi thể: "Đi thi? Khấu Tuyên Linh, kiếm gỗ đào cho ta mượn."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem đào mộc đem ném mạnh đi lên, Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại tiếp được kiếm gỗ đào phản thủ trạc tiến trên bậc thang tưởng muốn chạy trốn đi thi. Đi thi phát ra kêu thảm thiết sau hòa hợp một bãi hắc thủy, Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy tới tiếp nhận Trần Dương ném hồi kiếm gỗ đào, chà lau mặt trên ô bẩn dấu vết.

Đột nhiên nghe được năm tầng truyền đến cực kỳ hỗn loạn tiếng thét, vì thế chạy lên đi thăm dò nhìn. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn chiếu khán Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư, tìm một gian phòng học trốn đi, bọn họ tự biết chính mình đi lên cũng là thêm phiền. May mà trong tay còn có hai trương bùa, dán tại cửa nhà, có thể kháng cự yêu tà.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đuổi tới khi, cửa nhà không đãng không người, chỉ trên mặt đất có vết máu. Hai người nhìn lướt qua liền thu hồi ánh mắt, gõ cửa tam hạ, môn từ từ mở ra. Lăng Hạo thấy là hai người, lập tức đem bọn họ kéo vào đi: "Đại sư, khoái cứu cứu chúng ta."

Trần Dương thấy trong phòng còn thừa lại sáu người, Lăng Hạo bọn họ chơi 'Quỷ vào cửa' trò chơi, tổng cộng là 15 cá nhân. Lúc này mới qua không đến nửa giờ sẽ chết chín người, tốc độ rất nhanh.

"Trần đại sư, nhà của ta có tiền. Chỉ cần ngài cứu ta một mạng, muốn nhiều ít đều cho ngài."

"Hai vị thiên sư, ta cũng có tiền. Chỉ cần cứu ta một mạng, đừng nói hai ngàn vạn, bốn ngàn vạn ta đều cấp!"

"Trần thiên sư, Khấu thiên sư. . ."

Sáu người sôi nổi nảy lên trước thỉnh cầu hai người, Trần Dương gợi ý bọn họ: "Nhanh một chút , tiếp tục chơi đi." Dừng một chút, hắn còn nói thêm: "Nếu các ngươi còn dư mười mấy người, ta đại khái sẽ ra tay cứu giúp."

Sáu người không giải Trần Dương ý gì, đang định hỏi ý kiến, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng đã không nghĩ phản ứng, ngược lại thần tình chán ghét. Lăng Hạo hơi suy nghĩ một chút liền hiểu được, còn lại mấy người cũng không ngốc, rất nhanh kịp phản ứng. Duy độc Trình Đông còn ngu xuẩn cầu cứu, rước lấy còn lại người chán ghét. Vì thế nhất tề giá khởi Trình Đông, đem hắn đẩy dời đi ngoài cửa.

Mười lăm người người chơi quỷ vào cửa trò chơi, trò chơi quy tắc là mười lăm người người tất cả đều tiến vào gian phòng, lựa chọn trong đó một người ra khỏi phòng gian. Cửa nhà chỉ có thể đứng một người, ở ngoài cửa đứng thập giây sau đó gõ cửa tam hạ. Cửa mở ra thay cho một cái, toàn bộ hành trình an tĩnh không thể có giao lưu. Thẳng đến mở ra mỗ cánh cửa thời điểm phát hiện vào người phía sau đi theo đồ vật, lúc này không thể kinh hoảng càng không thể đóng cửa, chỉ cần thổi khí xua đuổi bẩn đồ vật không cho vào môn liền nhưng.

Nhưng mà hiện giờ chết chín người, phải là nhìn đến vào cửa người phía sau đi theo đồ vật vì thế ích kỷ lại sợ hãi đóng cửa lại. Dẫn đến vào cửa người bị phía sau đi theo đồ vật giết chết.

Trần Dương hai người đúng là biết điểm ấy mới không muốn ra tay cứu giúp, Lăng Hạo đám người cũng nghĩ thông suốt, vì thế muốn thông qua đem những người khác đẩy dời đi đi chính mình lưu đến cuối cùng sống sót. Giờ phút này Trình Đông bị đẩy dời đi môn, phẫn nộ chửi bậy. Nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ là muốn chơi đi xuống, vì thế mặc hơn mười giây sau gõ cửa tam hạ. Cửa mở ra, hắn nhìn đến môn trong kín người mặt hoảng sợ nhìn về phía phía sau hắn, hắn chỉ biết phía sau khẳng định đi theo vài thứ kia.

Trình Đông sắc mặt trắng bệch, đồng tử hoảng sợ phóng đại, cái trán chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, cả người phát run bị âm hàn bao phủ. Hắn tư cùng thượng cái vào cửa người là Lý lão sư, hắn tránh ở môn trong nhìn đến Lý lão sư phía sau đi theo Bạch Nhan lão sư. Quần đỏ hồng sắc giày cao gót Bạch Nhan lão sư, hai mắt không có đồng tử, cổ cúi tại trước ngực, miệng bởi vì trương đại mà vặn vẹo biến hình, đầu lưỡi thật dài vươn ra.

Bọn họ bởi vì sợ hãi liền đóng cửa lại, đem Lý lão sư cùng Bạch Nhan lão sư nhốt tại ngoài cửa. Nghe được ngoài cửa Lý lão sư gõ cửa tiếng kêu cứu, sau đó nghe được dã thú gặm cắn thanh âm. Lý lão sư kêu thảm thiết thanh âm từ từ yếu bớt, thẳng đến không tiếng động.

Trình Đông tưởng nhào vào môn, mong được bọn họ sẽ không đóng cửa. Nhưng môn vẫn còn là trước mắt hắn vô tình đóng lại, Trình Đông bổ nhào vào trên cửa biên nện cạnh cửa khóc kêu tức giận mắng cầu cứu. Môn trong người trầm mặc, môn không chút sứt mẻ.

Trình Đông quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy tại vừa rồi trò chơi trung chết đi chủ nhiệm, lão sư cùng đồng học. Bọn họ tử trạng thê thảm, quay chung quanh hắn, phân biệt bắt lấy tay hắn chân sau đó bắt đầu gặm cắn.

Thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết ở ngoài cửa vang lên, môn trong trừ Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh còn thừa lại năm người. Lúc này, Khấu Tuyên Linh mở cửa kéo chặt Trình Đông, đem hắn ném vào trong phòng học, Trần Dương thì dùng trên cổ tay dây đỏ quất roi lệ quỷ hung thần cũng đưa bọn họ bắt lại. Khấu Tuyên Linh mới vừa xuất ra kiếm gỗ đào liền nghe nói phía sau phòng học môn 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng lại, lắc đầu lãnh xích: "Không có thuốc nào cứu được!"

Trần Dương đem bắt đến lệ quỷ cất vào xúc xắc trong, nghe vậy nhìn về phía nhắm chặt phòng học môn: "Nếu bọn họ có thể cứu chữa, như thế nào sẽ đưa tới ác quỷ?"

Quỷ vào cửa trò chơi trong, đi theo ngoài cửa người phía sau đồ vật vốn là chính là ngoài cửa người thiếu hạ nợ. Cho nên theo tới trả thù, phía trước chín người tử cũng là chết chưa hết tội.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta vừa rồi đem Trình Đông nắm tiến phòng học, khóe mắt dư quang nhìn đến một đạo hồng sắc thân ảnh theo vào đi."

"Ngươi xem sai, ta không phát hiện."

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc một lúc lâu: "Đối, ta xem sai."

Tướng môn ngoại ác quỷ đều thu thập sạch sẽ sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh đem phòng học môn đá văng, nùng liệt mùi máu tươi nháy mắt xông vào mũi. Hai người đi vào, mở đèn, nhìn thấy chính là sáu người chết thảm bộ dáng, mặt đất tràn đầy máu tươi. Sáu người phía sau chính là Bạch Nhan lão sư, đã thành lệ quỷ.

Bạch Nhan lão sư: "Thiên sư?" Nàng cổ họng biến đến thô lệ khó nghe, ước chừng là thắt cổ tự sát phá hư yết hầu dẫn đến chết sau vong hồn thanh âm cũng thay đổi.

"Bạch Nhan, ngươi trả thù chấm dứt không có?"

Bạch Nhan lão sư lặng im không nói.

"Kết thúc đi. Hại chết ngươi, bức cho ngươi chết đầu sỏ gây tội đều bị ngươi giết, nên kết thúc."

"Không có. Không có! ! ! Như thế nào chấm dứt? Chấm dứt không ! Ngươi xem qua này trường học bộ dáng thế nào sao? Người có nhân tính, quỷ có quỷ tính, bọn họ liên cơ bản nhất nhân tính đều không có, tất cả đều là một đám súc sinh! Ích kỷ lãnh huyết, hại chết bao nhiêu người? Bọn họ căn bản không đáng đồng tình, người bị hại quay đầu có thể biến thành thi hại giả. Đối bọn họ lại hảo, đề cập tự thân ích lợi vẫn là sẽ trở mặt vô tình. Hại nhân, giết người, không có do dự, sợ hãi cùng ăn năn, lòng áy náy. Bọn họ xứng còn sống sao? Bọn họ chỉ xứng tại sợ hãi cùng tuyệt vọng trung chết đi." Bạch Nhan lão sư từ bình tĩnh đến điên cuồng, cuối cùng trở lại bình tĩnh: "Các ngươi là thiên sư, không hại quá người. Ta có thể tha các ngươi rời đi, chỉ cần các ngươi hiện tại không quản Kim Thủy trung học, lập tức đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Sợ là chúng ta quay người lại, ngươi có thể mệnh lệnh đàn quỷ công kích chúng ta."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi có biết nhân tính, quỷ tính, cũng nên biết âm dương hai giới các hữu luật pháp. Bọn họ giết ngươi, cho dù dương gian trừng trị không , đại âm pháp tào ký lục bọn họ tội nghiệt. Ngươi giết người, dương gian quản không , âm phủ ký lục hạ tội của ngươi nghiệt. Trước ngươi giết người, trừng phạt đúng tội, chết chưa hết tội, chúng ta bỏ qua. Nhưng ngươi bây giờ muốn giết càng nhiều người vô tội, liền không thể không quản!"

Bạch Nhan lão sư bị kích thích đến nổi giận, quỷ môn trận suy yếu Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người pháp lực, làm lực lượng của nàng tăng vọt. Phòng học cửa sổ nhắm chặt, ngọn đèn lóe ra không ngừng. Bạch Nhan lão sư huyền phù giữa không trung, tóc dài phi dương, lộ ra trước khi chết khủng bố bộ dáng. Chết ở trước mặt nàng lục cỗ thi thể chậm rãi bò lên, hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trần Dương công kích.

Trần Dương hai tay các chấp tơ hồng một mặt, cuốn lấy phác tới tử thi hai tay, trở ngại bọn họ hành động sau tá rụng bọn họ các đốt ngón tay. Tử thi hai tay hai chân các đốt ngón tay bị tá, trên mặt đất giãy dụa đi động, ngửa đầu muốn cắn Trần Dương. Trần Dương nhấc chân dùng sức đem bọn họ đầu thải đi xuống, lui ra phía sau vài bước, tử thi hao hết khí lực cũng chỉ hoạt động tiểu bước.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng dạng tá rụng tử thi các đốt ngón tay, cướp lấy bọn họ hành động năng lực. Sau đó hai người một trước một sau giáp công Bạch Nhan lão sư, Bạch Nhan lão sư quần đỏ quay cuồng, một tay bắt lấy Trần Dương dây đỏ, một tay kia nắm Khấu Tuyên Linh kiếm gỗ đào, đúng là hoàn toàn không quan tâm khác biệt pháp khí đối chính mình tạo thành thương tổn. Dùng sức một xả, liền đem hai người xả tới trước mắt, kháp trụ bọn họ cổ.

Trần Dương hô hấp khó, mắt thấy hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh trên đỉnh đầu có một cái thằng bộ chậm rãi rơi xuống, hướng bọn họ cổ bộ đi. Đó là treo cổ quỷ thằng bộ, bộ thượng liền khó có thể tháo xuống. Trần Dương rũ mắt, trong tay còn đang nắm dây đỏ tử một mặt, đầu ngón tay chạm đến kia miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ. Vì thế đem cổ đồng tiền tệ bắn ra dây đỏ, kẹp tại hai ngón tay trung gian phóng tới Bạch Nhan lão sư trước mặt.

Bạch Nhan lão sư cả kinh, phân thần gian liền gọi Trần Dương đem cổ đồng tiền tệ dán tại cái trán chính trung ương. Nháy mắt dương khí tụ đỉnh, định trụ Bạch Nhan lão sư hồn phách. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhân cơ hội đá văng ra Bạch Nhan lão sư, nắm lên kiếm gỗ đào hướng Bạch Nhan lão sư ngực đâm tới. Trần Dương thì kháp phục tà ấn, ngón tay cái chi gian để ở cổ đồng tiền tệ, tựa như Phong Đô Đại Đế kinh sợ quỷ thần kinh sợ trụ Bạch Nhan lão sư. Ba bước cũng làm hai bước tiến lên cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh trước sau che lại Bạch Nhan lão sư đường đi, đem cổ đồng tiền tệ đắp tại Bạch Nhan lão sư trước trán, nháy mắt dương khí như kim quang hiện ra, vây khóa lại Bạch Nhan cũng ăn mòn trên người nàng quỷ khí, âm khí.

Độ Sóc một đường thông suốt thông qua phía sau núi đất trống, tiến vào Bạch Nhan tự sát nhà trệt trung tuần tra một vòng sau, ánh mắt định tại phòng lương thượng. Đi về phía trước hai bước dừng lại, quay đầu lại nhìn ra hiện tại cửa Bạch Bàng.

Nhìn như yếu đuối vô hại mập mạp hình tượng đã lừa gạt không ít người Bạch Bàng trực giác trước mắt nam nhân khó đối phó, hắn không dám tùy tiện động thủ, vì thế cảnh cáo nói "Đừng xen vào việc của người khác, nếu không chết như thế nào cũng không biết."

"Điền Nam cổ sư?" Độ Sóc bình tĩnh nói ra Bạch Bàng lai lịch, không nhìn hắn nháy mắt biến sắc biểu tình, từ phòng lương thượng lấy ra một đoạn cao cỡ nửa người cẩm thạch cọc. Nắm ở lòng bàn tay sau đi ra nhà trệt, tại Bạch Bàng nhìn chăm chú hạ đem này dập nát.

Đương cẩm thạch cọc bị dập nát sau, về sau sơn đất trống làm tâm điểm Kim Thủy trung học cùng lấy Kim Thủy trung học làm tâm điểm cả tòa thâm sơn nháy mắt bộc phát ra như hải triều khủng bố quỷ khí, thẳng hướng không trung. Toàn bộ đế đô có nhất định đạo hạnh thiên sư đều nhận thấy được bên này quỷ khí tận trời, chính đi suốt đêm lại đây, tự nhiên cũng có bộ phận người lên trước báo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng Đại Phúc tổng bộ.

Bạch Bàng hoảng sợ: "Ngươi là người như thế nào?" Thế nhưng tay không đem ngự quỷ cọc dập nát? Hiểu ra ngự quỷ cọc đem cô hồn dã quỷ vây ở nơi này, bản thân liền dính âm khí, quỷ khí cùng với quỷ oán khí, hung tà vô cùng. Cho dù là thiên sư đều cần cẩn thận xử lý, sợ bị phản phệ."Chẳng lẽ ngươi là Thượng thanh thiên sư? !"

Độ Sóc: "Mặt khác không trọng yếu, ngươi không nên thiết hạ quỷ môn trận sau còn tuyên bố nhiệm vụ đơn, đem thiên sư đã lừa gạt đến."

Nhìn từng bước tới gần Độ Sóc, Bạch Bàng lui về phía sau: "Người thường tiến vào chơi bất quá lệ quỷ, ta chỉ có thể làm cho thiên sư tiến vào tra minh chân tướng, đem chân tướng công bố ra ngoài đưa ta tỷ trong sạch."

Khi nói chuyện, dưới nền đất truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm, không một lát nữa trái đất lẩm nhẩm, một đám cổ trùng sôi nổi đi đến trái đất đi không hai bước tất cả đều tử vong. Bạch Bàng hoảng sợ không thôi, trừng Độ Sóc giống như đang nhìn quái vật. Hắn sử dụng phụ cận sở hữu dưỡng tại thi thể trung cổ trùng công kích Độ Sóc, sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại chạy trốn.

Độ Sóc không truy, đứng lại tại tại chỗ. Những cái đó cổ trùng chạm đến hắn không đến hai thước liền tất cả đều tử vong, như thế, không tất đuổi theo mau, Bạch Bàng cũng sẽ tao cổ trùng phản phệ mà chết.

Trần Dương phục tà ấn cùng cổ đồng tiền tệ, Khấu Tuyên Linh kiếm gỗ đào cùng bùa, tại cẩm thạch cọc dập nát sau tất cả đều pháp lực đại trướng, trực tiếp đem Bạch Nhan lão sư áp chế đến không chút nào hoàn thủ lực, bị thu vào xúc xắc trong. Sau khi kết thúc, hai người liền dọc theo khu dạy học đem sở hữu mọi nơi chạy trốn cô hồn dã quỷ thuận tay thu vào xúc xắc trong.

Hảo ở chỗ này thành hoàng phát hiện tận trời quỷ khí, phái âm sai lại đây thu thập cô hồn dã quỷ. Đồng thời chạy tới còn có phụ cận thiên sư, hợp lực nắm bộ trốn chết thâm sơn hoặc trong thành cô hồn dã quỷ.

Mà trong núi vô lão hổ, hầu tử xưng đại vương cô hồn dã quỷ lúc này mới kiến thức đến chân chính âm sai, thiên sư, tư điểm trước ngu xuẩn cùng vô tri, giờ phút này hối hận cũng tới không kịp. Chỉ có thể chạy trối chết, như cũ bị bắt giữ sạch sẽ.

Chương 41: Miêu sát 01

Trần Dương mấy người từ khu dạy học đi ra, nhìn thấy đứng ở cửa Độ Sóc. Trần Dương đi qua: "Có bị thương không?"

"Không có." Độ Sóc kéo Trần Dương tay, tự nhiên cùng hắn mười ngón tương khấu.

Trần Dương: "Nhìn thấy Bạch Bàng ?"

"Hắn là Điền Nam cổ sư."

Trần Dương gật đầu, mặc dù kinh ngạc nhưng là tại dự kiến bên trong. Vừa có thể thiết hạ quỷ môn trận liền tất nhiên là người cùng lí tưởng, phía sau núi đất trống vùi lấp nhiều như vậy thi thể, ban ngày thời điểm từ trong đất bò đi ra tất nhiên là có người thao túng. Nếu lấy thi thể dưỡng cổ, lại dùng cổ thao túng thi thể cũng giải thích đến thông.

Phụ cận thiên sư cùng âm sai đem cả tòa thâm sơn du hồn dã quỷ đều nắm biến, nơi đây thành hoàng vội đến sứt đầu mẻ trán hết sức phát hiện Đại Đế tung tích. Vì thế vội vàng lại đây bái kiến, xa xa nhìn thấy Đại Đế cùng dương gian một nam nhân mười ngón tương khấu, sợ tới mức ánh mắt rơi xuống. Trùng hợp ở tại phụ cận một vị Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư cùng thành hoàng thường giao tiếp, đã thành lão hữu.

Vị này thiên sư từ phía sau chụp thành hoàng bả vai, nhìn thấy ánh mắt hắn rơi trên mặt đất, dọa đến nhảy dựng lên: "Lão Thiết, ngoa ta vô dụng." Thiên sư giới trung người nào không biết hắn lưỡng tụ thanh phong, nghèo đến đồ đệ đều nuôi không nổi. Hắn vội vàng đem thành hoàng gia hai con mắt nhặt lên, tắc hồi thành hoàng trống trơn hốc mắt trong.

Thành hoàng dùng sức chà xát chà xát ánh mắt, hai chỉ thoát vành mắt ánh mắt nhất thời trở lại tại chỗ. Hỏi hắn: "Thường Tự Nhạc, ngươi cảm thấy phía trước người quen thuộc sao?"

Thường Tự Nhạc quan sát nghiêm túc một phen sau trả lời: "Không biết."

Thành hoàng đang muốn chỉ rõ Độ Sóc Đại Đế thân phận, thục liêu Đại Đế đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn về phía bên này, ánh mắt lạnh buốt. Nháy mắt làm thành hoàng bế khẩn miệng, trong lòng âm thầm tự mình giải thích, Đại Đế đến dương gian nhất định có nguyên nhân. Về phần hắn cùng dương gian nam nhân bắt tay thân mật, sớm trước chợt nghe nghe dương gian có một cái tập Quỷ Đạo tuổi trẻ người tại Phong Đô cùng địa phủ đều có nhân mạch, nghe nói là có người tráo. Ban đầu còn tưởng rằng là Phong Đô Quỷ Đạo tiền bối chiếu khán hậu bối, hiện tại xem ra kia tiền bối Đại Đế. . . Từ từ, cho nên Đại Đế vì cái gì muốn cùng dương gian hậu bối dắt tay?

Thành hoàng lâm vào thâm trầm tự hỏi, chẳng lẽ đây là tiền bối đối với hậu bối trân trọng phương thức?

Thường Tự Nhạc mời thành hoàng quá khứ cùng Trần Dương bọn họ chào hỏi, thành hoàng cả kinh, liên tục xua tay lắc đầu bỏ chạy. Thường Tự Nhạc không giải, còn đương hắn là bị rất nhiều cô hồn dã quỷ phiền đến. Vì thế chính mình đi qua cùng bọn họ chào hỏi: "Chư vị đạo hữu hảo, ta họ Thường, Thường gia chưởng đường giáo chủ."

Trần Dương đám người giới thiệu chính mình, Thường Tự Nhạc đối với Trần Dương vài cái rất có thiên phú tuổi trẻ người thực thưởng thức. Hơn nữa hữu ý hiểu biết Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện, liền cùng bọn họ bắt chuyện. Hảo tại Thường Tự Nhạc người này tướng mạo ôn hòa thành thật, khi nói chuyện rất có đúng mực vả lại vẫn là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng chi nhất.

Đương nghe nói Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện bị Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phân tại lam sắc bản khối ba sao đan tử, nhíu mày nói rằng: "Đúng là bình xét cấp bậc đệ tử sơ sẩy, chính là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiếu người mới, mỗi cái có thiên phú thiên sư đều bận với tu luyện hoặc tiếp đơn kiếm tiền, chân chính làm bình xét cấp bậc chỉ còn lại có bộ phận giáo phái trong đệ tử. Tuy rằng đệ tử cảm thấy nguy hiểm đánh giá không đi ra, nhưng hồi giáo phái báo cáo lại phái ra phẩm cấp cao thiên sư đến đánh giá. Đánh giá thời điểm chỉ có thể ở ngoại vi, nhiều ít sẽ phải chịu che đậy. Trong lúc cũng có phẩm cấp thấp đệ tử đánh giá sai lầm, nhưng thời gian càng lâu quả thật sẽ trở thành vấn đề lớn. Tự lần trước Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn hao tổn thiên sư sau, về tinh cấp đánh giá giáo trình đề án đã nộp lên Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội. Tin tưởng quá không lâu, sẽ giải quyết vấn đề này."

Thường Tự Nhạc còn nói thêm: "Kim Thủy trung học đơn hẳn là phân loại với lục sắc bản khối ba sao đan tử, đến lúc đó các ngươi báo cáo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, căn cứ yêu cầu có thể thân thỉnh bồi thường. Đối , các ngươi là Đại Phúc phân cục, còn có thể hướng tổng cục yêu cầu bồi thường. Có ta người bảo đảm, các ngươi thân thỉnh không dễ dàng bị xoát xuống dưới."

Trần Dương nhãn tình sáng lên, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc nhỏ không dấu vết gật đầu, Trần Dương vừa thấy, nhất thời tâm hoa nộ phóng. Thuận tay hướng trong túi sờ, phát hiện Mao Tiểu Lị ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, lúc này đã mất đi dùng được.

Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư từ trong đội ngũ đi ra, đối bọn họ nói rằng: "Đêm nay chết mười mấy người, vẫn là yêu cầu báo nguy xử lý. Chúng ta tưởng lưu lại, xử lý trường học sự tình."

Tuy rằng giải quyết Bạch Nhan lão sư cùng với trường học trung cô hồn dã quỷ, chính là Kim Thủy trung học như cũ lưu lại rất nhiều vấn đề. Đề cập án mạng, rửa tiền chờ như cũ yêu cầu báo nguy xử lý, huống hồ hiện giờ Kim Thủy trung học có thể liên hệ ngoại giới, bọn họ nhất định phải thông tri học sinh gia trưởng. Đáng tiếc nháo xuất lớn như vậy sự kiện, hơn nữa trường học chính phó hai vị hiệu trưởng, chủ nhiệm cùng lão sư đều nháo tai nạn chết người, phỏng chừng những cái đó gia trưởng cũng hồi tỉnh ngộ, không dám sẽ đem hài tử đưa đến thâm sơn trung liên tục hai tháng đều liên hệ không đến.

Trần Dương gật đầu, Kim chủ nhiệm cùng Lưu lão sư liền ở lại khu dạy học cửa nhà chờ đợi cảnh sát. Tại cảnh sát đã đến sau cùng bọn họ giảng thuật sự tình trải qua, đồng thời báo cho học sinh gia trưởng. Chẳng qua trong đó che giấu thần quái bộ phận, chỉ nói là người vi vả lại bởi vì tín hiệu tháp phá hư mà vô pháp liên hệ ngoại giới. Trên thực tế Lý lão sư nói dối, trường học trung đại bộ phận học sinh trên thực tế cũng không biết tử vong trò chơi, tham dự chỉ có bộ phận người. Tạp phiến thượng con số tùy cơ, đều không phải là là nhân số bài danh.

Lý lão sư tại Trần Dương đám người trước mặt nói dối bất quá là tưởng tha càng nhiều người xuống nước, sợ hãi Trần Dương đám người cho rằng bọn họ chết chưa hết tội không cứu bọn họ. Trên thực tế người khác tưởng cứu, bọn họ ngược lại bởi vì chính mình ích kỷ mà thê thảm chết đi. Đây là báo ứng.

Cho nên đương đại bộ phận học sinh bị gia trưởng từ trong trường học tiếp khi về nhà đều thực mê mang, chờ đến TV, internet chờ truyền thông phô thiên cái địa bá báo Kim Thủy trung học án mạng, bọn họ mới dọa xuất một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Nguyên lai sát khí vẫn luôn ẩn núp tại bọn họ bên người, vừa không chú ý liền sẽ bị sát. Trách không được nguyên bản có thể nhìn thấy học sinh, lão sư lại đột nhiên tại trong một đêm biến mất, trường học cấp xuất đáp án cư nhiên là xin phép về nhà!

Trường học uổng cố học sinh tính mạng làm người ta dị thường phẫn nộ, đương biết được chủ yếu tham dự trong đó uổng cố nhân mạng giáo lãnh đạo, chủ nhiệm cùng bộ phận lão sư đều chết sau đó, võng hữu vỗ tay tỏ ý vui mừng, cho rằng bọn họ trừng phạt đúng tội. Theo án kiện xâm nhập điều tra, về Bạch Nhan lão sư oan khuất cũng chân tướng rõ ràng, trầm oan đến tuyết. Mà trường học rửa tiền, giáo lãnh đạo thu thụ hối lộ, học sinh gian vườn trường bạo lực, lãnh huyết ích kỷ sự kiện hết thảy cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, khiến cho sóng to gió lớn.

Tại internet thượng nhấc lên một vòng trường học cùng giáo dục, trường học cùng lão sư, lão sư cùng giáo dục cùng với cao áp giáo dục, vườn trường bạo lực chờ đứng đầu đề tài thảo luận. Đồng thời đề cập rửa tiền giáo đổng sự nhận đến quốc gia điều tra, sôi nổi xuống ngựa, lần thứ hai đưa tới tham ô phản hủ chờ nghị luận. Này đó tạm thời không đề cập tới, trở lại hiện tại.

Độ Sóc luôn luôn am hiểu cùng người lớn tuổi giao tiếp, không là tiểu bối lấy lòng trưởng bối cái loại này ở chung. Mà là giống như bọn họ là bạn cùng lứa tuổi, thậm chí còn năm gần đây trưởng giả còn lớn tuổi, hứng thú yêu thích quan niệm đều tương tự. Có đôi khi một ít người lớn tuổi quan niệm đều so Độ Sóc muốn mở ra. Vì thế giờ phút này Độ Sóc lại cùng Thường Tự Nhạc nói đến một chỗ đi, liền như thế nào chỉnh đốn và cải cách APP, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng Đại Phúc tổng cục cùng với thiên sư giới phát triển xâm nhập giao lưu.

Trần Dương ngáp một cái, trộm hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thường thiên sư là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng, ngươi nhận thức sao?"

"Nghe qua." Khấu Tuyên Linh cho hắn phổ cập khoa học: "Phía bắc có Xuất Mã Tiên, Xuất Mã tứ đại gia tộc Hồ, Hoàng, Mã, Thường, Thường gia đầu đường chưởng đường giáo chủ Thường Tự Nhạc, tại Xuất Mã Tiên trung rất có danh khí. Xem như Xuất Mã Tiên trong nhất lưu thiên sư, cũng là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội mười mấy cái phó hội trưởng trung nhất không quản sự . Hắn sẽ giúp chúng ta người bảo đảm, chúng ta thực may mắn."

"Tiểu Lị bài ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, tân nhất đại cá chép." Trần Dương cảm thán, sau đó nói rằng: "Đối , Bạch Bàng là Điền Nam cổ sư. Tuy rằng hắn là vi tỷ tỷ của hắn báo thù, nhưng đích xác hại chết không ít người mệnh. Bất quá ta tưởng hắn nên tao phản phệ, hậu quả sẽ không quá hảo."

Bạch gia tỷ đệ tao ngộ làm người ta cảm thấy thổn thức, hai người nguyên bản thiện lương lạc quan. Bạch Bàng tuy là Điền Nam cổ sư, lại sẽ không lấy cổ hại nhân. Hắn ở phía sau sơn đất trống dưỡng nhiều như vậy thi cổ, nhưng không có chân chính thiên giận vô tội, nhưng thấy bản tính không xấu. Đáng tiếc Bạch Nhan oan tử, Bạch Bàng đi vào vạn kiếp bất phục. Bạch Nhan khi còn sống nhiệt tình yêu thương nghề nghiệp cùng học sinh, cứ nghe trợ giúp quá không ít học sinh. Cố tình sở ngộ phi người, không có được hảo báo.

Trần Dương thở dài: "Sau khi trở về chúng ta nhưng cho là bọn họ làm tràng pháp hội, hy vọng có thể trợ bọn họ sớm ngày luân hồi."

"Ta cũng có cái này ý tưởng." Khấu Tuyên Linh phụ họa.

Lúc này, Độ Sóc tại giáo sư ký túc xá lâu cửa nhà xoay người vươn tay: "Dương Dương, mau tới đây." Trần Dương chạy tới, tay bị nắm chặt, mười ngón chặt chẽ. Chợt nhớ tới Thường Tự Nhạc cũng tại, vội vàng xem qua đi.

Thường Tự Nhạc vẻ mặt tự nhiên, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Các ngươi sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi, ta liền đi về trước."

Giống như không cho là đúng, tập mãi thành thói quen.

Thiên sư giới thiên sư đối với bọn hắn phu phu quan hệ tiếp thu đến thực bình tĩnh, không có đầu lấy quái dị không hiểu ánh mắt. Nhất là như là Mã Sơn Phong, Thường Tự Nhạc như vậy trưởng bối, đối với quan hệ của bọn họ, thái độ càng vì tự nhiên hòa ái. Trên thực tế thiên sư một chuyến nhiều cùng quỷ thần giao tiếp, thường tại nguy hiểm bên cạnh du tẩu, sinh tử đều không để ý, bởi vậy đạo tâm kiên định, không có chuyện gì là không tiếp thụ được .

Trần Dương đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, quay đầu lại gọi lại Thường Tự Nhạc, đem Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giới thiệu cho hắn: "Trời sinh âm dương nhãn, vô sự tự thông quá âm. Thiên phú có thể, thích hợp làm cái Xuất Mã Tiên. Thường chưởng giáo có hứng thú hay không thu đồ đệ đệ?"

Nghe vậy, Thường Tự Nhạc nhìn về phía Khâu Thịnh Mẫn. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn vẫn luôn đi theo trong đám người điệu thấp không nói lời nào, rơi chậm lại chính mình tồn tại cảm, bởi vậy Thường Tự Nhạc còn thật không chú ý tới nàng. Hiện giờ nghe Trần Dương nhắc tới, liền nhìn về phía Khâu Thịnh Mẫn, đánh giá một phen sau ẩn lộ vừa lòng, liền hỏi: "Ngươi là trời sinh âm dương nhãn? Cái gì thời điểm nhìn thấy vài thứ kia?"

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn khẩn trương trả lời: "Từ nhỏ." Dừng một chút, còn nói thêm: "Ký sự sau có thể nhìn thấy, lại lâu một chút cũng không biết. Nhưng ta ngũ tuổi trước cha mẹ thượng tại, ta mẹ nói ta sau khi sinh thường khóc. Mời đến tiên sinh, tiên sinh nói ta là nhìn thấy vài thứ kia mới khóc nháo không dứt."

Thường Tự Nhạc gật đầu: "Ngươi có nguyện đương cái Xuất Mã Tiên, bái ta làm thầy?"

"Tự nhiên nguyện ý!" Khâu Thịnh Mẫn trời sinh âm dương nhãn, trời sinh liền thích hợp làm cái Xuất Mã Tiên. Nàng tại đây đi có thiên phú, cũng có hứng thú. Nếu không phải không có danh sư giáo dục, cũng sẽ không hoang phế đi lừa gạt đến nay. Nghe được Trần Dương giới thiệu khi nàng đầu tiên là không dám tin, sau đó thấp thỏm. Giờ phút này thấy Thường Tự Nhạc muốn thu nàng làm đồ đệ, lập tức hưng phấn kích động.

Nhưng một giây sau nàng liền đông trụ cả người kích động, sắc mặt khó xử, thấp giọng đem chính mình nhiều năm lợi dụng thiên sư thân phận đi lừa gạt trải qua báo cho Thường Tự Nhạc. Nàng là thành ý tràn đầy, yêu thích thiên sư chức vị. Không muốn lừa gạt Thường Tự Nhạc, nàng biết thiên sư một chuyến coi trọng truyền thừa cùng nhân phẩm.

"Như vậy a. . ." Thường Tự Nhạc suy nghĩ sâu xa một khắc, nói rằng: "Mười năm nội, ngươi xuất mã cứu người đoạt được phí dụng quyên xuất lục thành, đồng ý sao?"

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, đối thượng Thường Tự Nhạc hòa ái ánh mắt. Thật mạnh điểm phía dưới: "Nguyện ý!"

"Kia đi." Thường Tự Nhạc đem Thường gia đường khẩu địa chỉ báo cho Khâu Thịnh Mẫn, làm cho nàng thu thập xong đồ vật tìm cái thời gian trôi qua bái sư. Sau đó hướng Trần Dương nói lời cảm tạ, tạ hắn cho chính mình giới thiệu có thiên phú đồ đệ.

Trần Dương cười cười: "Ta chỉ là cảm thấy, so với cho các ngươi vào ngục giam hoặc là tiếp tục đi lừa gạt, không bằng học điểm bản lãnh thật sự, vô luận cứu người vẫn là đem đoạt được quyên xuất bộ phận, đều tốt hơn một ít."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn chân thành nói lời cảm tạ.

Mấy người trở về đến lầu bốn ký túc xá, tính toán nghỉ ngơi một đêm, ngày mai lại đi. Khâu Thịnh Minh một đêm không ngủ, nhìn thấy Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bình an trở về nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đối Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm kích không thôi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lướt qua 404 muốn tới 401, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cho hắn mở 401 ký túc xá môn. Trần Dương thấy thế liền nói rằng: "Ta nhớ rõ Lý lão sư dặn dò chúng ta ngàn vạn chớ vào 401."

"Chính bởi vì hắn cố ý dặn dò, ta mới để cho Khâu Thịnh Mẫn khai 401. Bên trong không có vài thứ kia, chỉ có Bạch Nhan lão sư khi còn sống vật phẩm. Nàng trước kia ở tại 401, Lý lão sư có tật giật mình đã cảm thấy 401 hung tà." Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng không quay đầu lại phất tay, mở cửa đi vào trước còn nói nói "Lại nói, ta có tổ sư gia tại, bách tà bất xâm."

Trần Dương bị Độ Sóc kéo vào môn, để tại phía sau cửa ngẩng đầu, môi bị che lại. Hắn vươn ra hai tay ôm lấy Độ Sóc bả vai hôn trả lại, từ kịch liệt triền miên đến chảy nhỏ giọt tế lưu ôn tồn. Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương ôm đứng lên, làm hắn hai cái đùi kẹp tại chính mình bên hông, đi đến trên giường đi.

Trần Dương ôm Độ Sóc, mặt tựa vào bờ vai của hắn thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ cùng Thường thiên sư tán gẫu một đêm. Các ngươi nhìn qua gặp lại hận vãn." Nói xong, chính mình trước cười rộ lên.

Độ Sóc rớt ra Trần Dương quần áo, bàn tay to dò xét đi vào: "Ta nhìn thấy ngươi ngáp." Điêu trụ Trần Dương lỗ tai, liếm vài cái sau theo cổ của hắn hôn môi đi xuống: "Muốn là tán gẫu suốt đêm, liền không thể cùng ngươi nghỉ ngơi."

Trần Dương co rúm lại bả vai, cả người run rẩy một chút. Nghe vậy cười nói: "Hiện tại quấy nhiễu ta nghỉ ngơi người là ngươi."

"Ngoan Dương Dương, ta tại giúp ngươi trợ miên."

Trần Dương kẹp tại Độ Sóc bên hông chân đá đem lưng của hắn, mỉm cười nói: "Lão lưu manh."

Độ Sóc che lại môi của hắn, làm hắn cười không nổi cũng nói không nên lời trêu tức tiếu ngữ, chỉ có thể ở trên giường phát ra rên rỉ cùng cầu xin tha thứ.

Sau đó, Độ Sóc giúp Trần Dương thanh lý sạch sẽ sau mới để cho hắn nặng nề ngủ hạ. Thân thân tiểu thê tử cái trán, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, Độ Sóc nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ: "Ngủ ngon, Dương Dương."

Trần Dương nỉ non đáp lại: "Ngủ ngon, lão công." Mới vừa rồi bị buộc liên thanh kêu lão công, hiển nhiên lúc này còn tồn phản xạ có điều kiện, không phục hồi lại tinh thần.

Ngày hôm sau tới gần giữa trưa, Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc mới từ ký túc xá bên trong đi ra đến, rời đi thời điểm bối hành lý. Khấu Tuyên Linh rời giường bái tổ sư gia, đùa giỡn bộ kiếm pháp, ăn xong bữa sáng cùng Khâu gia tỷ đệ tán gẫu hoàn thiên, mới rốt cục nhìn thấy hai người.

Độ Sóc thấp giọng cùng Trần Dương nói vài câu sau rời đi, Khâu gia tỷ đệ chuyên môn chờ Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, tưởng cùng bọn họ nói lời từ biệt. Nhìn thấy Trần Dương đi ra, thoáng nhìn cổ của hắn hồng ngân đều hiểu được. Cười mà không nói, đạo hoàn biệt sau mới rời đi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Độ cục đâu?"

"Đi mua bữa sáng."

Kim Thủy trung học bữa sáng rất phong phú, hơn nữa toàn bộ buổi sáng đều có bán. Tuy rằng tối hôm qua thượng nháo xuất đại sự, nhưng sáng nay còn không có ở trong trường học công bố đi ra. Bởi vậy bữa sáng cứ theo lẽ thường cung ứng.

Đang khi nói chuyện, Độ Sóc đi tới đưa cho Trần Dương một viên thủy nấu đản, biên tiếp nhận trên người hắn ba lô đặt ở chính mình trên vai vừa nói nói "Cháo còn nóng, chờ lạnh chút lại ăn."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận thủy nấu đản, lột xác sau đưa tới Độ Sóc bên miệng. Độ Sóc không có do dự cắn một cái, hắn mới phóng tới bên miệng ăn. Trong lúc không có đình chỉ cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói chuyện phiếm, giữa hai người hành vi cử chỉ thân mật khăng khít, tràn ngập tín nhiệm.

Ba người lái xe rời đi, rời đi trên đường nhìn thấy rất nhiều truyền thông, gia trưởng lái xe tiến Kim Thủy trung học. Đến chân núi khi còn gặp gỡ kẹt xe, còn có phóng viên lại đây phỏng vấn. Trần Dương nháy mắt mấy cái, cùng Độ Sóc yên lặng ngồi ở phía sau xe tòa, làm Khấu Tuyên Linh một mình ứng phó truyền thông.

Đối với phóng viên vấn đề, Khấu Tuyên Linh giống nhau xuyên tạc, trả lời ông nói gà bà nói vịt còn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nghiêm túc: "Rõ ràng là lệ quỷ trở về báo thù, khẳng định không phải người vi."

Thờ phụng khoa học phóng viên: "Nếu như thật là lệ quỷ báo thù, ngài như thế nào không có việc gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta có tổ sư gia bảo hộ."

Phóng viên: ". . . Cảm tạ Khấu tiên sinh phối hợp, chúng ta tiếp tục phỏng vấn vị kế tiếp gia trưởng." Vốn là nhìn hắn lớn lên đẹp trai tưởng nhiều cấp vài cái màn ảnh, ai biết là một cái mê tín phần tử.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Truyền phát tin sau sẽ đánh gạch men sao? Ta hy vọng đánh cái gạch men."

"Sẽ ." Phóng viên mỉm cười, nàng đều không xác định đoạn này có thể hay không bá."Theo một vị không muốn lộ ra tính danh cùng khuôn mặt Khấu tiên sinh nói. . . Chúng ta yêu cầu ngăn chặn mê tín, tin tưởng khoa học."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhấn ga, chậm rãi quay cửa xe lên thủy tinh khi vừa lúc nghe đến câu. Ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt liền đứng ở xe ngoại tổng kết phóng viên, buồn bực nói: "Không thể chờ ta đi rồi lại phun tào sao?"

Trần Dương: "Chờ ngươi đi rồi, phun tào liền không ý nghĩa."

Ba người trở lại Đại Phúc phân cục, Mã Sơn Phong sớm phao trà ngon chờ đợi bọn họ, Mao Tiểu Lị nghe nói bọn họ hôm nay trở về, đẩy rụng trường học xã đoàn hoạt động gấp trở về. Trương Cầu Đạo mang theo Kinh Lục từ trong nhà đi ra, dẫn đầu nhìn ba người lông tóc vô tổn sau mới hỏi thăm bọn họ Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Các ngươi tại thiên sư giới nổi danh ."

Trần Dương hơi kinh ngạc: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Kim Thủy trung học sự tình tại rạng sáng thời gian liền truyền khắp thiên sư giới, tận trời quỷ khí liên ngủ say ta đều cấp bừng tỉnh. Nói thật, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiên sư căn cứ quỷ khí phán đoán Kim Thủy trung học tờ danh sách kỳ thật sờ đến thượng cấp bốn sao biệt cái đuôi. Dựa theo phân loại, nhất định phải phân chia tại lục sắc bản khối ba sao cấp bậc. Các ngươi một cái Ngũ lôi tam phẩm thiên sư, một cái Minh uy tứ phẩm thiên sư có thể giải quyết này khởi đan tử, tương đương với vượt cấp chém giết đại Boss. Truyền khắp thiên sư giới, Trần ca tên cũng tại thiên sư giới nổi danh . Ta nhìn thấy bọn họ mở rất nhiều thiếp mời thảo luận Trần ca là cái gì giáo phái, sư từ đâu người."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc, không nghĩ tới thiên sư giới truyền bá Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện tốc độ so truyền thông còn khoái. Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a nói rằng: "Quỷ khí bùng nổ, toàn bộ đế đô thiên sư đều nhận thấy được, phụ cận thiên sư đi qua xem xét liền phát tại thiên sư chuyên môn diễn đàn trong, truyền bá tốc độ cũng sắp."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Thiên sư thực bát quái , muộn tao lại bát quái." Nói xong đem diễn đàn địa chỉ chia Trần Dương: "Diễn đàn bên trong tuy rằng bát quái dán rất nhiều, nhưng có vấn đề phát thiếp hỏi ý kiến, lập tức đã có người trả lời."

Trần Dương điểm khai diễn đàn nối liền, lật lật, phát hiện diễn đàn trong phân bốn bản khối. Bản khối bên trong có vô số thiếp mời, tại kinh tủng huyền nghi khu có quan Kim Thủy trung học thiếp mời bị đưa đỉnh. Xếp hạng Kim Thủy trung học mặt sau chính là Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn, tùy tay điểm khai vừa nhìn vừa hồi phục Mao Tiểu Lị: "Độ ca tại, ta không cần phát thiếp hỏi ý kiến, hỏi Độ ca liền đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt tại Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc gian qua lại, chạm đến Độ Sóc lãnh đạm ánh mắt khi túng một chút. Coi như nhớ tới cái gì , cố lấy dũng khí nói rằng: "Trần ca, các ngươi muốn hay không đến trương Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ hòa hợp nhân duyên phù?"

Trần Dương cự tuyệt: "Không cần."

"Nếu dùng tình cảm càng hảo — a, Trương Cầu Đạo tránh ra!" Mao Tiểu Lị nói về đến một nửa, Trương Cầu Đạo đột nhiên đè lại nàng cái ót ngắt lời nàng: "Trần cục, Độ. . . Độ Sóc, không cần phải xen vào nàng. Hai ngày này mỗi ngày tìm người thấu một đôi cho nàng Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ hòa hợp nhân duyên phù đánh quảng cáo, trước vẫn còn muốn tìm ta cùng nàng giả trang tình lữ xài chung hòa hợp nhân duyên phù, hiện tại đã tâm thần mất trí đến liên Trần cục đều không buông tha."

Mao Tiểu Lị đẩy ra Trương Cầu Đạo, đối với Trần Dương hắc hắc cười: "Trong trường học đột nhiên xuất hiện đối thủ cạnh tranh, bán chiêu hoa đào phù, đối phương có người mẫu còn đánh quảng cáo. Ta tiêu lượng bắt đầu giảm bớt, mua không nổi trà sữa tiền." Nàng xem ánh mắt sắc đạm mạc Độ Sóc, khoát tay nói: "Hảo đi, ta chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút."

Nàng đích xác không đến mức tâm thần mất trí lấy Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đánh quảng cáo, một là hai người đặc biệt, hai là đối mặt Độ Sóc, nàng không dám. Vì thế Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nói thương yêu sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Với ngươi?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đã vì tiền tài mà sa đọa: "Có thể."

"Cự tuyệt." Khấu Tuyên Linh thập phần lạnh lùng: "Ta tình nguyện cùng tổ sư gia."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Có thể. Chỉ cần tổ sư gia đồng ý, ta đều có thể tiếp thu." Nàng biểu tình nóng lòng muốn thử.

Khấu Tuyên Linh trong nhất thời phản ứng không kịp, chờ kịp phản ứng sau không dám tin trừng Mao Tiểu Lị. Quay đầu hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo: "Nàng đã sa đọa đến nước này sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đâu chỉ."

Mã Sơn Phong nâng bụng ha hả cười: "Không bằng ta với ngươi tẩu tử cho ngươi đánh quảng cáo?"

"Cự tuyệt." Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Người trẻ tuổi chính là theo đuổi kích thích, cải thiện khác phái duyên cùng nhận người duyên có thể cho người mang đến hư vinh cảm. Mới không phải thật sự cầu nhân duyên, Mã thúc cùng tẩu tử vừa thấy chính là nhiều năm ân ái vợ chồng. Bọn họ khẳng định không tin, thậm chí cảm thấy ta gạt người."

Nói trắng ra là chính là thị trường bất đồng, đánh quảng cáo người mẫu hình tượng cùng quảng cáo nội dung cũng muốn phù hợp thị trường. Trần Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Độ Sóc: "Ngươi có cải thiện biện pháp sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Chủ nhân duyên có thiên hỉ, hồng loan hai sao, Hòa Hợp nhị tiên, Cửu Thiên Huyền Nữ, đạo gia bùa có nhân duyên hòa hợp phù, hoa đào phù, hoa đào trảm phù. Ngươi đã biết mua giả nhiều cầu kích thích, liền bán hoa đào phù. Chiêu hoa đào, khác phái duyên, nhân duyên, mua người liền nhiều. Hoa đào trảm phù cũng có thể bán, sẽ so hoa đào phù càng được hoan nghênh."

Trần Dương: "Hơn nữa, cung không đủ cầu mới là sinh ý trường cửu chân lý."

Hoa đào phù chiêu hoa đào, khả năng đưa tới lạn đào hoa. Hoa đào trảm phù nhưng điều đều thiên tam hầu tôn thần chặt đứt lạn đào hoa, cũng thúc dục thiên hỉ, hồng loan hai sao quân cùng với Hòa Hợp nhị tiên, xúc tiến thật nhân duyên.

Mao Tiểu Lị càng nghe ánh mắt càng lượng: "Nói được có đạo lý. Ta phải trước lật lật Mao Sơn bùa Kinh Lục, tìm xem nhìn hoa đào phù cùng hoa đào trảm phù họa pháp."

Mao Tiểu Lị chạy lên lâu, sau một lúc lâu chạy về đến tại thang lầu thượng nói rằng: "Đối , trường học của chúng ta gần nhất truyền ra có học sinh nhìn đến yêu miêu bái nguyệt, giáo lãnh đạo hữu ý thỉnh thiên sư. Nếu không ta liên hệ cái?"

Trần Dương: "Có thể."

Gây dựng sự nghiệp bắt đầu, cũng không ngại đan tử tinh cấp cao thấp, lại càng không ngại nhiều tiền.

Chương 42: Miêu sát 02

Gần nhất Đại Phúc phân cục không có gì sinh ý, ngược lại là có không ít thiên sư mộ danh tiến đến. Có chút tưởng gia nhập phân cục, nhưng cơ bản khảo hạch đều không thông qua. Còn có bộ phận người cảm thấy cùng Đại Phúc phân cục người hợp tác có bảo đảm, vì thế cùng bọn họ thương lượng hợp tác tiếp đơn. Trần Dương cũng cự tuyệt , bởi vì trừ bỏ ba sao ở trên đan tử tại nhân thủ không đủ thời điểm yêu cầu cùng phân cục ngoại thiên sư hợp tác, hiện nay mới thôi không thiếu nhân thủ.

Huống hồ đến phân cục tìm kiếm hợp tác nhiều nhất là ba sao đan tử, bọn họ tự nhiên là cự tuyệt. Tuy rằng không chê đan tử khó dịch trình độ, nhưng là không nghĩ xuất tiền xuất lực đến cuối cùng còn muốn đem được đến thù lao phân cho người khác.

Trần Dương từ ngoài cửa sổ nhìn xuống, Mã Sơn Phong cùng Độ Sóc ngồi ở đình viện thạch bên cạnh bàn uống trà trúng gió. Lúc này ánh nắng chiều đầy trời, như cẩm như đoạn, sáng lạn rực rỡ. Đình viện hoa sen hang trước hai ngày bị Mã Sơn Phong đầu mấy cái cá chép, thường thường vứt cái đuôi phá hư mặt nước bình tĩnh, làm ra điểm động tĩnh. Đình viện còn loại mặt khác hoa cỏ, bình thường đều là Mã Sơn Phong tý lộng.

Mã Sơn Phong tiêu phí không ít tâm tư tư tý lộng hoa cỏ, thường xuyên tưới nước xới đất, mỗi trồng hoa thảo đều nhớ rõ chúng nó tập tính. Dụng tâm dưới, tự nhiên sinh trưởng đến cực kỳ khả quan. Phụ cận cư dân có đôi khi trải qua đại môn, nhìn đến bên trong hoa cỏ đều phải tiến vào thưởng thức một phen. Có đôi khi còn sẽ thảo muốn một hai bồn, Mã Sơn Phong không cho lấy, trừ phi đổi.

Phương pháp kia ngăn chặn một ít tham hoa sinh trưởng khả nhân lại sẽ không dưỡng hoa người tâm tư, ngẫu nhiên đổi đến yêu hoa người tỉ mỉ tý lộng hoa. Dần dần, đình viện trong hoa chủng loại liền nhiều đứng lên, trở thành phân cục đặc sắc. Phụ cận cư dân là ngửi được mùi hoa, đi tới mới phát hiện Thâm Xuân xã khu thậm chí có như vậy cái tổ dân phố.

Thâm Xuân ngã tư đường làm không tại xã khu trong, bởi vậy đương biết nơi này có cái ngã tư đường làm phụ cận cư dân có việc đều đến tìm cục trong nhân viên. Mã Sơn Phong đám người cảm giác sâu sắc phiền không chịu được, lúc này mới đem kia khối trăm ngàn chỗ hở, treo đầu dê bán thịt chó sắt lá khối đổi thành Thâm Xuân Tây xã khu Đại Phúc phân cục.

Cụ thể công tác là cái gì, thứ không phụng cáo.

Độ Sóc đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, cùng trên lầu Trần Dương ánh mắt đối diện, vì thế vẫy tay ý bảo hắn xuống dưới. Trần Dương cười một chút, liền xoay người xuống lầu. Dưới lầu nhìn đến Trương Cầu Đạo nâng di động chơi game mê mẩn, thuận miệng nói rằng: "Trương Cầu Đạo, ngươi buông tha thêm thăng Ngũ lôi Kinh Lục ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội bên kia minh xác tỏ vẻ, tương lai trong vòng hai năm sẽ không để cho ta thêm thăng."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Thiên sư giới quy định, không có công đức không đến lên chức. Cho dù khảo giáo qua, cũng phải có siêu quần công đức. Minh uy thăng Ngũ lôi thời gian cần khoảng cách tám năm, ta mới mãn sáu năm. Trừ phi một năm nay nội ta có đặc biệt cống hiến có thể làm Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội đặc biệt thăng thụ. Nếu không trong vòng hai năm là không cần suy xét thêm thăng sự tình." Cho nên hắn mới buồn bực chơi game.

"Ngươi công đức tích lũy còn chưa đủ sao?"

"Không đủ. Trước đều tiếp hai sao đan tử, vốn là Vô Nhân thôn tờ danh sách hoàn thành, công đức tích lũy như vậy đủ rồi." Đáng tiếc thất bại.

Trần Dương gật đầu tỏ vẻ tiếc nuối, sau đó xuất môn. Tại đình viện hành lang đụng vào dẫn theo kiếm gỗ đào, mày thâm khóa Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy Trần Dương, lôi kéo thần sắc hắn ngưng trọng: "Trần cục, quản quản chúng ta phân cục an toàn vấn đề. Gần nhất ta sinh hoạt cá nhân tổng bị đánh nhiễu, ta thực phức tạp."

Việc này lại nói tiếp vẫn là Mã Sơn Phong dưỡng hoa nháo xuất sự tình, hoa là nguyên nhân gây ra, mặt sau phát triển mọi người cũng là bất ngờ. Khấu Tuyên Linh rạng sáng cùng chạng vạng cũng sẽ ở cung phụng hoàn tổ sư gia sau đó khoác đạo bào tại đình viện múa kiếm, nguyên bản đại môn quan ra, cửa nhà cũng không vài người đi ngang qua, liền không người nhìn thấy.

Sau lại náo nhiệt đứng lên, cũng có người trẻ tuổi lại đây. Trùng hợp nhìn đến Khấu Tuyên Linh xuyên ti quyên đạo bào múa kiếm, kiếm thế xinh đẹp hữu lực độ, không là động tác võ thuật đẹp. Tăng thêm Khấu Tuyên Linh lớn lên xinh đẹp, không nói lời nào không cười bộ dáng lại phối hợp đạo bào chính là cấm dục hệ đạo trưởng. Người trẻ tuổi lục cái video truyền đến trên mạng, liền có không ít người người trẻ tuổi đánh ngụy trang lại đây nhìn lén.

Trần Dương cảm thán sắc đẹp là tai họa, sau đó tỏ vẻ phân cục dự toán không đủ. Huống hồ này thuộc loại cá nhân vấn đề, không nhét vào công tác vấn đề. Cự tuyệt Khấu Tuyên Linh đề nghị, cũng nói rằng: "Các nàng chính là tò mò, qua một thời gian ngắn liền yên lặng đi xuống. Tốt xấu ngươi bây giờ tính cái không lớn không nhỏ võng hồng, võng hồng đều thực dễ dàng quá khí. Tin ta. Không phải ngươi đem chạng vạng múa kiếm hủy bỏ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày: "Không được. Cung phụng tổ sư gia sau nhất định múa kiếm, tổ sư gia nhìn không thấy sẽ không vui."

"Hảo đi." Trần Dương lực bất tòng tâm: "Cũng không thể thêm cao tường vây, tường vây quá cao vi bần cùng chi tương. Lại không thể đem người hết thảy đuổi đi, dù sao bọn họ sẽ dùng drone chụp ảnh trên không."

Là , drone chụp ảnh trên không. Vừa mới có một cái trầm mê Khấu Tuyên Linh sắc đẹp cùng cấm dục khí tức nữ sinh là đại học drone xã đoàn thành viên, có đôi khi yêu cầu giao xã đoàn bài tập liền mang theo drone lại đây chụp ảnh từ trên cao.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương nhìn một lúc lâu: "Như thế nào các nàng không chụp ngươi?" Rõ ràng Trần Dương lớn lên so với hắn xinh đẹp. Các nàng cũng không chụp Độ Sóc, Trương Cầu Đạo, bọn họ cũng tướng mạo không tầm thường.

Trần Dương lướt qua Khấu Tuyên Linh, nhẹ nhàng nói rằng: "Bởi vì chúng ta tại nhận thấy được chụp ảnh sau đều trốn đi, đối phương tưởng chụp đều chụp không đến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh không biết Đại Phúc phân cục tại internet thượng có chút danh tiếng, võng hữu nhóm cũng biết tại mỗ xã khu có đống tiểu lâu, mang có cực kỳ xinh đẹp đình viện, coi như cái điền viên tiểu lâu. Chỉ là nhìn video đều cảm thấy vui vẻ thoải mái, tâm tình thập phần thả lỏng. Huống chi người ở bên trong lớn lên đẹp trai, khí chất còn thực xuất chúng, tuy rằng không biết vì cái gì quay phim thời điểm tổng cũng chụp không rõ trừ Khấu Tuyên Linh ngoại trừ người.

Vốn là video trung không có xuất hiện những người khác mặt, võng hữu nhóm chỉ liếm bình cấm dục đạo trưởng. up chủ thề son thề sắt cam đoan sở hữu nhân viên giống nhau suất khí lại xinh đẹp, cho dù là trung niên đại thúc cũng là soái đại thúc một cái, khó hiểu tiên phong đạo cốt, thế ngoại cao nhân vừa thị cảm. Sau lại khẳng định up mà nhắn lại người càng ngày càng nhiều, đối với phân cục ấn tượng chính là cực kì xinh đẹp, nhưng chụp không rõ mặt.

"Các ngươi?" Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ: "Các ngươi đều không nói cho ta?"

"Không là a. Chúng ta đều nghĩ đến ngươi biết, nhưng ngại ngùng cự tuyệt các nàng nhiệt tình. Cho nên cho dù phức tạp cũng nhâm này quay phim, cảm với ngươi thiện lương, chúng ta liền không nhắc nhở ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghẹn khí nói không nên lời nói, hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới điểm ấy. Thiên sư phù chú nhiều như vậy, đến một đạo bùa ảnh hưởng video quay phim rất đơn giản có thể giải quyết hắn phức tạp. Thiên Khấu Tuyên Linh ngay thẳng, nửa điểm không nghĩ tới phương pháp kia. Phân cục trong những người khác cũng phôi tâm nhãn, không chủ động nói cho hắn biết.

Trương Cầu Đạo nghe thấy bọn họ nói chuyện, tại Khấu Tuyên Linh lúc tiến vào liếc liếc mắt một cái, cười nhạo một tiếng. Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe thấy, càng nín thở. Tân đồng sự đều rất không hữu hảo, cấm dục đạo trưởng · Khấu Tuyên Linh tại cùng tổ sư gia dâng hương thời điểm yên lặng cáo một trạng.

Trần Dương tại Độ Sóc bên cạnh ngồi xuống, bên hông là Mã Sơn Phong. Độ Sóc cấp rót chén trà, Trần Dương tưởng khổ trà liền muốn cự tuyệt. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Bốn mùa dưỡng sinh trà, không khổ."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Mã Sơn Phong, người sau tiếu a a nói rằng: "Phạn tiền không uống trà, chỉ có thể uống điểm dưỡng sinh trà." Lúc này mới bưng lên cái chén uống khẩu, ngọt còn có thể tiếp thu.

Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương gáy: "Còn choáng váng đầu?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Mới vừa đứng lên sẽ một chút, tại cửa sổ đứng một lát. Hiện tại uống trà, tỉnh thần." Hắn hôm nay ngủ trưa, ngủ hoàn sẽ có chút choáng váng đầu. Độ Sóc hỏi chính là hắn có thể hay không còn choáng váng đầu sự tình, hắn uống hai hớp trà còn nói thêm: "Ta đợi lát nữa xuống bếp, hôm nay mua cái gì?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi mua , bọn họ một cái thích ăn chân gà thịt, một cái thích ăn ngư. Hơn nữa Mao Tiểu Lị thích ăn thịt, liền mua một đống thịt ba chỉ. Rau liền mua một chút, vẫn là ta dặn dò qua đi mới miễn cưỡng mua."

Hắn lắc đầu, người trẻ tuổi thích ăn thịt không ăn rau dưa, kiêng ăn không hảo. Rau dưa mới dưỡng sinh, ăn nhiều rau dưa mới hảo. Nghĩ như vậy Mã phó cục cũng không có chú ý tới mình tại cơm chiều thời điểm yêu nhất nhìn chằm chằm thơm ngào ngạt thịt loại hạ khoái. Lại nói tiếp phân cục trong chân chính thích ăn rau dưa cũng liền Độ Sóc một cái, so với thịt loại càng yêu đồ chay.

Lúc này cửa nhà truyền đến đinh đinh đang đang xe tiếng chuông, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn lại chỉ thấy Mao Tiểu Lị cưỡi nàng kia lượng tiểu phượng hoàng hấp tấp xông tới một cái phanh gấp đứng ở mấy người trước mặt, sau đó ném xuống xe đạp đã chạy tới: "Mã thúc, Trần ca, Độ ca hảo." Đánh xong tiếp đón tiếp nhận Mã Sơn Phong đưa tới trà một ngụm uống cạn.

Trần Dương: "Tan học ?"

"Trần ca mỗi lần hỏi ta những lời này, ta đều cảm thấy chính mình giống cái học sinh trung học." Trên thực tế là đại nhị học sinh Mao Tiểu Lị ngồi xuống nói rằng: "Buổi chiều không khóa, ta đi tham gia xã đoàn, ta trước liền có nói qua ta tham gia tin tức xã. Bình thường nghiệp dư thời gian trừ bỏ bán bán bùa, trường học có đại tin tức ta cũng phải đi phỏng vấn, còn phải mang sư đệ sư muội."

"Đối , lần trước nói đến trong trường học có người nhìn thấy miêu bái nguyệt sự tình, Trần ca còn nhớ rõ sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Không phải nói nói băng ?" Lần trước Mao Tiểu Lị cùng giáo lãnh đạo đề nghị tìm thiên sư, vốn là nói đến không sai biệt lắm sau lại lại băng . Nguyên nhân ở chỗ mỗ cái giáo lãnh đạo biết được việc này dứt khoát hủy bỏ, cũng xích quỷ thần vi lời nói vô căn cứ. Việc này cũng liền không giải quyết được gì.

"Hiện tại về trường học có miêu yêu truyền thuyết lại đi lên, nháo đến nhân tâm hoảng sợ."

Mã Sơn Phong khởi hứng thú, liền hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đêm qua có một cái nữ sinh tại sân thể dục chạy bộ, mười giờ rưỡi tả hữu sao tiểu lộ hồi ký túc xá gặp được tập kích. Cổ bị tìm đến khẩu tử, máu chảy như trút. Nghe xong mặt học sinh nói xa xa mà nghe thấy mèo kêu thanh, đặc biệt thê lương sấm người. Chạy tới nhìn, phát hiện nữ sinh ngã xuống đất hôn mê bất tỉnh. Đưa bệnh viện sau, đến bây giờ còn hôn mê. Có mục kích người nói nhìn đến nữ sinh trên cổ là miêu trảo dấu vết, kết hợp lần trước miêu bái nguyệt sự kiện, hiện tại trường học về miêu yêu giết người thuyết pháp truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo."

Mã Sơn Phong như có điều suy nghĩ: "Yêu a." Chợt lắc đầu: "Thành yêu không đổi, đại đa số có thể thành yêu đều có đại cơ duyên, ngốc tử mới có thể không quý trọng cơ duyên tạo hạ sát nghiệt."

Từ xưa cỏ cây động vật thành yêu đều không đổi, chứa nhiều hạn chế. Chẳng sợ mở linh trí phải có đại tạo hóa cũng thực khó, yêu cầu lớn lao cơ duyên. Một khi được đến lớn lao cơ duyên, tự nhiên phải hảo hảo quý trọng, làm sao uổng tạo sát nghiệt?

"Ta chỉ biết có chỉ yêu, ở tại Trường Bạch sơn vài thập niên không xuống dưới quá. Chuyên tâm tu luyện, ngẫu nhiên cứu cứu lạc đường Trường Bạch sơn lữ nhân. Sau lại còn bị thân thiết xưng là Trường Bạch sơn sơn thần." Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Dù sao miêu yêu giết người, khả năng tính không đại."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chẳng lẽ là người vi? Nhưng đích thật là miêu trảo dấu vết, hơn nữa có người nhìn thấy miêu bái nguyệt. Nói về trở về, miêu thông linh, bản thân yêu tính cường, tín ngưỡng ánh trăng, có thể thông qua bái nguyệt tu luyện khai thông linh khiếu."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Miêu mang thù, yêu trả thù. Ngươi nên điều tra có phải hay không nữ sinh kia làm hạ cái gì ngược miêu thiếu đạo đức sự, bị trả thù ."

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Không có khả năng. Nữ sinh kia đi tiểu lộ là trường học nổi danh Lệ Viên, đủ loại cây ăn quả. Trong vườn có rất nhiều mèo hoang, phụ cận rất nhiều mèo hoang đều tại nơi đó định cư, còn sinh ra rất nhiều con mèo nhỏ. Học sinh gian rất nhiều yêu miêu, sẽ thường xuyên mang lên miêu lương phóng tới chén nhỏ trong. Nữ sinh kia chính là yêu miêu chi nhất, thường xuyên đi vào trong đó uy miêu, hút miêu. Cùng ngày ban đêm sao tiểu lộ đi cũng là đi uy miêu, bất quá Lệ Viên không có đèn đường, giấu cá nhân cũng không dễ dàng bị phát hiện. Nói không chừng là giết người, giá họa cho Lệ Viên trong miêu."

Trần Dương hỏi: "Vậy bây giờ chân tướng còn không có đi ra, trường học liền truyền lưu miêu yêu hại nhân tin tức?"

"Đối. Cho nên ta muốn điều tra rõ ràng, ít nhất muốn áp một áp lời đồn đãi. Ta lo lắng tiếp tục đi xuống, trường học sẽ đem Lệ Viên trong miêu xử lí đi. Bởi vì hiện tại có nghe được đồn đãi gia trưởng bắt đầu yêu cầu trường học đem miêu thanh lý rụng, có chút khủng miêu học sinh cũng đề xuất này đó yêu cầu. Lệ Viên trong nhiều như vậy miêu, xử lý như thế nào? Chúng nó thói quen tự do, muốn là đưa đến thu dụng sở khẳng định nửa đường chạy trốn nơi nơi lưu lạc."

Tuy rằng Mao Tiểu Lị không là yêu miêu giả, nhưng là nghĩ đến Lệ Viên trong nhiều như vậy miêu tất cả đều thanh lý, cũng không đành lòng. Trong đó có chút miêu từ nhỏ ở Lệ Viên lớn lên, Lệ Viên chính là chúng nó gia. Bắt bọn nó đuổi ra gia viên, rất bất nhân đạo.

Độ Sóc đột nhiên mở miệng: "Miêu tính khó thuần, gian tà giảo quyệt, trừng mắt tất báo, cho nên miêu khó có thể thành yêu."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc với Độ Sóc liên tiếp dùng chứa nhiều không hảo hình dung từ, điều này nói rõ hắn không thích miêu. Bất quá miêu thông linh, thường cùng gian tà giảo quyệt chờ thần quái sự kiện liên hệ thượng. Thuộc loại yêu người, miêu chính là tâm can bảo bối. Không yêu người cảm thấy miêu là ghét nhất động vật. Hơn nữa vô luận là miêu bái nguyệt vẫn là miêu thông linh, đều phi chính đạo, khó trách Độ Sóc không mừng.

"Mọi người câu cửa miệng miêu yêu, kì thực vi miêu quỷ, cũng xưng miêu cổ."

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc: "Đây là cái gì đồ vật?"

Nhưng mà Độ Sóc không lại trả lời, Mao Tiểu Lị ngược lại nhìn về phía Trần Dương. Trần Dương giải đáp: "Miêu quỷ, mặt chữ thượng ý tứ, miêu quỷ hồn. Cũng gọi miêu cổ, vẫn là mặt chữ thượng ý tứ, dùng miêu quỷ hồn chế thành động vật cổ, thực hung tà thuật pháp. Thường xuyên dùng để hại nhân, môt khi bị hại liền sẽ chết. Miêu cổ bị chế tác thành công sau, bình thường bị sai khiến đi người khác gia trộm đạo tiền tài. Miêu cổ thuật pháp hung tà ngay tại với muốn đoạt tài, trước đoạt mệnh."

Thay lời khác nói, miêu quỷ bị sai khiến đi mỗ hộ nhân gia cướp lấy tiền tài, nhất định phải trước hết giết tử kia hộ nhân gia lại cướp lấy tiền tài. Miêu quỷ tại Tùy Đường hai hướng cực kỳ thịnh hành, rất nhiều hộ nhân gia trong âm thầm trộm chăn nuôi miêu quỷ. Tùy Đường miêu quỷ sự kiện bệnh dịch tả cung đình, nháo xuất lớn nhất sự kiện chính là Tùy Dương đế cùng Đường Cao Tông thời kì. Tùy Dương đế vi trảm miêu quỷ sự kiện, đem liên lụy trong kinh mấy ngàn hộ nhân gia. Đường Cao Tông thời kì càng là trực tiếp ban bố luật pháp, nghiêm cấm trong kinh nhân sĩ dưỡng miêu quỷ, phát hiện giả trực tiếp tru diệt.

Bất quá Tùy Đường qua đi, ít truyền ra đại hình miêu quỷ sự kiện. Bất quá rất nhiều sách cổ đều ghi lại miêu quỷ, miêu bái nguyệt cùng với miêu quỷ hại nhân chờ, những cái đó ghi lại trung miêu hình tượng thiên về khủng bố.

"Dự trữ nuôi dưỡng miêu quỷ giả, muốn trước hết giết lão miêu, lại luyện chế miêu quỷ hồn. Mỗi lần nửa đêm phụng dưỡng, mệnh lệnh miêu quỷ vì mình trộm đạo tiền tài. Dù sao là thực ác độc cổ thuật. Sống đến càng lâu miêu đích xác dễ dàng thông suốt, nhưng là cận là thông suốt. Tinh quái dễ thành, khó thành yêu." Trần Dương quay đầu hỏi Độ Sóc: "Bất quá ngươi vì cái gì đột nhiên đề cập miêu quỷ?"

Độ Sóc: "Đột nhiên nghĩ đến."

Trần Dương không tin hắn lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến, sau đó nói ra. Bất quá hiện tại hỏi, phỏng chừng hắn cũng sẽ không nói."Ta đi nấu cơm." Nói xong đứng dậy đi phòng bếp.

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng đứng lên, quyết định buổi tối đi trường học Lệ Viên thăm dò một lần. Đi trước chuẩn bị tốt đồ vật, vì thế cũng vào nhà.

Mã Sơn Phong uống ngụm trà, nói rằng: "Ta nhớ rõ Thành Kỷ huyện xuất quá Mao Quỷ thần sự kiện, chết không ít người."

Thành Kỷ huyện tại Cam Túc thiên thủy, Mao Quỷ thần cũng xưng miêu quỷ thần, là tây bắc Cam Túc, Thanh Hải to như vậy dân gian tín ngưỡng, trở thành tài thần cung phụng, bị chính đạo coi là tà thần. Thành Kỷ huyện không ít Mao Quỷ thần di tích, Mao Quỷ thần cùng miêu cổ có hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu. Đồng dạng là cầu tài, lai lịch bất chính, khuân vác người khác tài vật, tai họa người khác tính mạng.

Mã Sơn Phong không đảm nhiệm phân cục phó cục khi đã từng đi qua Thành Kỷ huyện giải quyết nháo đi ra giết người sự kiện, lần đó liền là có người chăn nuôi Mao Quỷ thần, sai phái miêu quỷ bàn vận tài vật. Lòng tham không đáy, hại chết không ít người còn tiếp tục làm ác. Đáng sợ chính là chăn nuôi Mao Quỷ thần người nọ là quốc nội nổi danh xí nghiệp gia, nhà từ thiện, Mã Sơn Phong cùng mặt khác thiên sư tổ đội, đã chết hai người thiên sư mới tính giải quyết.

Bởi vì chăn nuôi Mao Quỷ thần nhân gia giảo hoạt, miêu quỷ càng giảo hoạt, bọn họ ba lần bốn lượt bị đùa bỡn. Lần đó sau đó, Mã Sơn Phong liền điều nhiệm phân cục cục trưởng, lại không xuất nhiệm vụ. Cho nên nghiêm khắc nói đến, Mã Sơn Phong đối với miêu quỷ cũng không rất tốt cảm.

Độ Sóc thản nhiên ứng thanh: "Ân."

Không có lại tỏ thái độ.

Mã Sơn Phong cười thanh, cũng không nói nói, lẳng lặng uống trà.

Thật lâu sau, Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Dương Dương tuổi trẻ, suy xét không chu toàn, phiền toái ngươi nhiều chiếu cố."

"Bọn họ đều là phân cục thành viên, chiếu cố là ta thuộc bổn phận chức trách." Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a trả lời, thuận đường cho thấy thái độ của hắn. Trước phân cục trong tiếp nhận đan tử người là hắn, hắn sẽ gánh trách nhiệm bài trừ vượt qua phân cục mỗi năng lực cá nhân tờ danh sách, tận lực làm được cam đoan mỗi người tiếp đơn không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng.

Bất quá gần nhất hắn hữu ý buông tay, tùy ý những người khác chính mình lựa chọn đan tử. Cũng không thể cả đời đều từ hắn đến chọn lựa, dù sao cũng phải người trẻ tuổi chính mình chọn, chậm rãi có thể hiểu làm như thế nào càng có thể bảo vệ chính mình. Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Trần cục tiềm lực vô cùng, hắn có lẽ so ngài tưởng tượng càng có thể một mình đảm đương một phía."

Độ Sóc không nói tiếp, không cho là đúng. Trần Dương ở trong lòng hắn tự nhiên tốt nhất, chính là muốn cho hắn triệt để buông tay nhâm này trưởng thành lại không có khả năng.

Cơm chiều qua đi, Mao Tiểu Lị chạy về phòng chơi đùa sau một lúc trộm lôi kéo Trần Dương: "Ta đi trường học Lệ Viên ngồi xổm thủ, Trần ca muốn hay không cũng đi?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi đối miêu quỷ không có hứng thú sao?"

Trần Dương đương nhiên không có hứng thú, nhưng tư cùng Độ Sóc đối miêu thái độ rất nhanh chuyển biến chủ ý: "Kia liền đi đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị đại học khoảng cách phân cục cũng không tính xa, cỡi xe đạp hơn bốn mươi phút có thể đến. Trần Dương mở lượng cùng chung xe đạp cùng Mao Tiểu Lị cùng đi, đi thời điểm còn cùng Độ Sóc nói thanh.

Hai người tiến trường học, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng cửa cảnh vệ nói thanh, kia cảnh vệ sẽ không có tra hai người học sinh tạp. Trở ra, Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Bình thường không có tra như vậy nghiêm, tối hôm qua thượng xuất sự, giáo lãnh đạo càng có khuynh hướng hung thủ là từ bên ngoài trà trộn vào tới."

Nói thật ra nói, chỉ có người trẻ tuổi sẽ tin miêu yêu giết người lời như thế. Người trẻ tuổi tiếp thu sự vật hướng tới rất nhanh, càng có e sợ cho thiên hạ bất loạn tâm lý, miêu yêu chỉ tại người trẻ tuổi trung truyền bá. Giáo lãnh đạo vẫn như cũ là không tin, bất quá vi yên ổn nhân tâm, nói không chừng sẽ thỉnh thiên sư.

Lệ Viên khoảng cách cửa trường học giác viễn, thải xe đạp kỵ đi nửa giờ mới nhìn thấy. Bọn họ theo thụ hại nữ sinh đi qua tiểu lộ từ đầu đi khởi, đem xe đạp đứng ở Lệ Viên tiểu lộ lộ khẩu, mở ra đèn pin vừa tra xét vừa đi.

Trần Dương: "Không có đèn đường."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Kỳ thật trường học vẫn luôn liền cường điệu học sinh không cần tham đi mau tiểu lộ, hơn nữa chung quanh đều là thụ cùng triền núi, trang bị đèn đường công trình rất phiền toái."

Hai người đi vào bên trong, ngẫu nhiên nghe được một hai tiếng tiểu miêu gọi. Trần Dương dừng lại cước bộ: "Ngươi không phải nói Lệ Viên trong đều là miêu? Như thế nào chỉ nghe đến một hai tiếng mèo kêu?"

Mao Tiểu Lị sửng sốt một chút: "Hình như là. Nếu không đi xem?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Đi trước nhìn xem bị hại địa điểm."

"Ở phía trước không xa."

Đi rồi đại khái năm phút đồng hồ tả hữu rốt cục tới bị hại địa điểm, chung quanh kéo thượng cảnh kỳ điều. Mặt đất dựa theo người bị hại vẽ bạch tuyến, đồng thời còn có phun tại đá phiến thượng chưa khô vết máu. Thoạt nhìn có chút âm trầm.

Bởi vì nháo tai nạn chết người, Lệ Viên tối nay không có người đi này điều tiểu lộ, có vẻ phá lệ an tĩnh. Đồng thời không có đèn đường, liên ánh trăng đều bị cây cối cành lá che, chiếu không tiến vào, bởi vậy trong rừng cây có vẻ phá lệ âm u lạnh lẽo.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đối Trần ca, muốn hay không đi miêu trủng nhìn xem?"

Trần Dương: "Miêu trủng?"

"Ân." Mao Tiểu Lị ở phía trước dẫn đường, gật đầu nói rằng: "Trong trường học nhiều như vậy con mèo, luôn có dưỡng không lại đây hoặc là không có bận tâm đến thời điểm, cho nên ngẫu nhiên sẽ có miêu bệnh tử, chết già, ngoài ý muốn tử vong. Đương nhiên cũng có bị ngược tử." Nàng cười khổ: "Đừng nhìn những cái đó ngược miêu giả cách mình xa, kỳ thật có đôi khi ngay tại bên người, luôn có khủng miêu, chán ghét miêu người lấy miêu hết giận. Hảo ở trường học đối ngược miêu nghiêm lệnh cấm chỉ, cho nên chỉ ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện một hai tông ngược miêu sự kiện."

Nếu không thụ hại nữ sinh đích thật là cái yêu miêu giả, nàng cũng sẽ hoài nghi là miêu trả thù.

Xuyên qua Lệ Viên rừng cây, tới tương đối xa xôi rừng cây nhỏ, ở bên trong nhìn thấy rậm rạp gói to bắt tại trên cây. Những cái đó gói to trong chính là miêu thi. Tục ngôn cẩu thuỷ táng, miêu thụ táng, liền là muốn đem miêu thi cất vào gói to bắt tại trên cây phòng ngừa kỳ biến tinh quái. Giờ phút này nhìn thấy rừng cây nhỏ thượng toàn hệ miêu thi gói to, khó hiểu làm người cảm thấy âm tà khủng bố.

Trần Dương 'Tê' một tiếng, hỏi: "Các ngươi trường học thế nhưng bảo lưu này miêu trủng còn không có diệt trừ, cũng là khó được."

"Ai nói không có diệt trừ ?" Cái gì trường học sẽ bảo lưu này đó ngoạn ý? Huống chi miêu thụ táng bị coi là dân gian mê tín nghe đồn, trường học vi dựng nên chính mình hình tượng cũng không thể khiến miêu trủng tiếp tục tồn tại."Trường học có một năm nghỉ hè nếm thử sạn rụng miêu trủng, chính là mỗi khi công nhân lại đây, trong trường học miêu liền tụ tập thể xuất hiện ngăn lại bọn họ, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm công nhân nhìn. Ai dám động thủ?"

Miêu tà tính, trả thù tính cường. Miêu trủng tương đương với chúng nó phần mộ tổ tiên, lấy người phần mộ tổ tiên không đến tai họa cả nhà ngươi tam đại?

Trần Dương nghe được mỏng manh mèo kêu thanh, vì thế đưa tay ý bảo Mao Tiểu Lị nhỏ giọng, theo mèo kêu thanh đi về phía trước. Đi lên một cái tiểu đường dốc mắt nhìn phía dưới liền giữ chặt Mao Tiểu Lị thấp người trốn đi, ý bảo nàng nhìn xuống.

Mao Tiểu Lị cúi đầu vừa thấy, đã thấy tiểu sườn núi phía dưới là cái lõm hố, lõm hố dưới hội tụ đại đại tiểu tiểu mấy chục con mèo, chủng loại đa dạng, béo gầy đều có. Tất cả đều đối nguyệt làm ra cúc cung động tác, sau đó ngửa mặt hít sâu, tự tại hấp thu ánh trăng tinh hoa. Giống như tiến vào miêu trúng tà giáo, phá lệ quỷ dị.

Miêu bái nguyệt? !

Trần Dương ánh mắt quýnh lượng, nhìn chằm chằm chúng miêu phía trước nhất một cái phá lệ to mọng màu đen đại miêu. Kia chỉ béo đại miêu run rẩy run rẩy lỗ tai, hình như có sở giác, quay đầu một đôi uyên ương mắt đối thượng Trần Dương hai mắt.

Ngao —

Thê lương bén nhọn mèo kêu thanh đột nhiên vang lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Trần Dương: Xác nhận xem qua thần, gặp được đối béo miêu.

Nhắc tới miêu thụ táng, ta trước kia lão gia mặt sau có phiến thực đại rừng trúc, trong rừng trúc liền điếu rất nhiều miêu thi.

Dù sao buổi tối là không dám đi rừng trúc .

Chương 43: Miêu sát 03

Đại Béo hắc miêu hào khoe khoang tài giỏi lợi thanh âm sau, tiểu sườn núi hạ sở hữu bái nguyệt miêu đồng loạt quay đầu, xanh mơn mởn ánh mắt trong bóng đêm càng rõ ràng. Vẫn không nhúc nhích, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị hai người.

Miêu không sợ người, huống chi hiểu được bái nguyệt khai một chút linh tính miêu. Mao Tiểu Lị bị nhìn chăm chú đến có chút sợ, hướng Trần Dương bên kia tới gần nói nhỏ: "Trần ca, ta bị mắt mèo nhìn chằm chằm thẩm đến hoảng. Nếu không, trước triệt?"

Trần Dương đi phía trước đi một bước, dưới miêu đồng loạt chuyển động tròng mắt. Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn bắt tay đèn pin đầu đến miêu đàn trung, sau đó nghe được Đại Béo hắc miêu một tiếng khò khè miêu gọi, dưới đàn miêu mọi nơi chạy tứ tán. Chớp mắt liền đem bóng dáng ẩn nấp trong rừng, chỉ để lại chính tiền phương Đại Béo hắc miêu.

Đại Béo hắc miêu ngồi xổm tọa phía trước, uyên ương hai mắt cùng Trần Dương đối diện, không chút nào sợ hãi. Thậm chí có thể làm cho người cảm giác đến nó bình tĩnh cảm xúc, có chút biến hoá kỳ lạ quái dị cảm giác. Mao Tiểu Lị đi theo Trần Dương nện bước, đến gần nhận ra Đại Béo hắc miêu, vì thế kinh hô: "Đại Béo! ?"

Đại Béo hắc miêu vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, nhất trương béo trên mặt cư nhiên có thể nhìn ra khinh thường cao ngạo biểu tình. Trần Dương quay đầu lại hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi nhận thức?"

"Nhận thức." Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu, có chút phức tạp: "Đây là trường học võng hồng miêu, Đại Béo. Bởi vì thể trọng vượt qua bốn mươi cân, mỗi ngày tam cơm bữa ăn vừa đến đúng giờ xuất hiện tại bắc khu quán cơm cửa nhà chờ đầu uy. Cái gì đều ăn, cũng không nhiễm bệnh, ăn xong bước đi còn không cấp sờ. Đặc biệt cao lãnh, người khác dám sờ nó vẫn lạnh lùng một cái miệt thị ánh mắt bức lui đối phương, tập trọng tải, lười biếng, cao lãnh, thần bí, qua sông đoạn cầu với một thân mà gặp may internet." Dừng một chút, bổ sung: "Người theo đuổi vô số."

Nàng liền không rõ miêu trung mập mạp như thế nào liền còn có nhiều như vậy Fan cuồng!

Đại Béo hắc miêu phiêu mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, thập phần lạnh nhạt vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, cúi đầu liếm mao. Trần Dương ngồi xổm nó trước mặt, vuốt cằm quan khán sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Ngươi là bái nguyệt thành tinh, vẫn là miêu quỷ bái nguyệt?"

Đại Béo hắc miêu bất vi sở động, nâng lên hữu chân sau tiếp tục liếm mao. Trần Dương mắt nhìn, kinh ngạc nói: "Còn không có tuyệt dục?" Nghe vậy, Đại Béo hắc miêu rốt cục cứng ngắc, tuy rằng từ nó bốn mươi cân nặng trọng tải, nhuyễn nị thịt béo vòng trung nhìn đoán không ra.

Trần Dương cười nhẹ, từ ba lô trong xuất ra một hộp cá chiên giòn làm, mở ra cà mèn che, cá khô nhỏ mùi nhất thời xông vào mũi. Mao Tiểu Lị ngồi xổm xuống kinh ngạc nói: "Trần ca, ngươi còn dẫn theo cá chiên giòn làm?" Vừa nói vừa vươn tay lấy điều cắn một ngụm, ngoại tô trong nộn, ăn ngon.

Trần Dương: "Nghe được ngươi nói trường học chuyện đã xảy ra liền đoán được ngươi muốn tới trường học, cho nên sau khi cơm nước xong ta đi mua túi cá khô nhỏ trở về nổ. Vừa lúc phái thượng công dụng."

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị ngậm cá khô nhỏ liếc mắt miết Trần Dương, hắn giống như quên trước chối từ."Trần ca, ngươi nên không phải là nghe được ta nói Lệ Viên có rất nhiều miêu, liền trước tiên nổ thật nhỏ ngư làm chuẩn bị trộm đến đây đi? Nếu ta không có mời ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ trộm đến đây đi."

"Nói bừa. Thuận tiện mà thôi." Trần Dương lấy điều cá khô nhỏ đưa tới Đại Béo hắc miêu bên miệng, hắc miêu há mồm điêu đi, sau khi ăn xong cũng không có lộ ra nửa điểm muốn thân cận ý tứ. Trần Dương tiếp tục đầu uy: "Nói cho ta biết, đêm qua tại Lệ Viên tiểu lộ bị tập kích nữ sinh là người vi vẫn là miêu cổ họa?"

Mao Tiểu Lị cảm thấy kinh ngạc Trần Dương hỏi Đại Béo nữ sinh bị tập kích hung phạm, hắn sẽ không sợ Đại Béo bao che tộc miêu lừa gạt bọn họ sao?

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Miêu tính tình lãnh đạm, thân tộc huyết mạch quan niệm không sâu. Huống chi đối với một cái sống không biết bao nhiêu năm miêu quỷ đến nói, giáo dục Lệ Viên trong miêu bái nguyệt bất quá là bởi vì lười quản lý. Miêu quỷ không đến mức bao che không nhận thức phổ thông miêu, nếu như thật là miêu hại nhân nói."

Hắn vừa nói vừa đầu uy Đại Béo, Đại Béo tại nghe nói lời nói này sau như cũ tiếp tục ăn cá khô nhỏ, bất vi sở động lại phá lệ bình tĩnh bộ dáng thật sự thực khó làm người cho rằng nó là một cái mở linh trí miêu quỷ. Ít nhất Mao Tiểu Lị thực hoài nghi, nàng thậm chí cho rằng Trần Dương là tại trá Đại Béo. Tuy rằng Đại Béo thật sự giảo hoạt đến không giống chỉ phổ thông miêu.

Trần Dương: "Độ ca hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc, cũng không sẽ đối người nào đó hoặc cái biểu hiện ra yêu thích cùng chán ghét đánh giá. A, trừ bỏ ta, ta là ngoại lệ." Nói xong vỗ đem Mao Tiểu Lị duỗi hướng cá khô nhỏ tay: "Ăn rất nhiều thượng hoả." Quay đầu đối Đại Béo ôn hòa nói: "Nhưng là Độ ca đối miêu đánh giá không hảo, ta nhất thời tò mò hỏi ý kiến, Độ ca nói hắn trước kia gặp qua một cái mập mạp, ngu xuẩn, tham ăn, lười biếng miêu quỷ."

Đại Béo hắc miêu vứt cái đuôi tần suất biến cao, miêu ngao một tiếng nhanh chóng điêu trụ Trần Dương cà mèn trong cá khô nhỏ thân ảnh nhanh chóng nhảy tiến trong rừng cây, rất nhanh biến mất không thấy.

Mao Tiểu Lị há to miệng: "Thật thành tinh ? Nó hình như rất sợ Độ Sóc?"

Trần Dương đem cơm nắp hộp đắp lên sau thả lại trong bao, đứng dậy nói rằng: "Trở về đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị đuổi theo mau: "Xác định là miêu quỷ vẫn là người vi?"

"Nó nghe được Độ ca tên, sợ tới mức chạy." Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Về phần là miêu quỷ vẫn là người vi, còn có đãi thương thảo. Tuy rằng miêu sẽ không bận tâm thân tộc huyết mạch, chính là nếu ích lợi hoặc tính mạng liên quan, khó bảo toàn nói dối. Dù sao miêu thực giảo hoạt. . . Không người thử qua dưỡng Đại Béo sao?"

". . . Có. Đều thất bại ."

"A." Trần Dương gật đầu, sau đó đi trở về. Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn Trần Dương bóng dáng, lần thứ hai khẳng định Trần Dương là miêu nô không thể nghi ngờ! Hắn nhất định đối Đại Béo động tâm , không có miêu nô chống cự đến Đại Béo khí phách. Mao Tiểu Lị đối miêu nô tiết tháo đã sớm thất vọng, chưa bao giờ có chờ mong.

Trở lại phân cục trong Trần Dương tắm rửa xong khoác màu trắng khăn lông lớn đi ra, dọn trương ghế ngồi ở Độ Sóc đối diện. Độ Sóc cầm trong tay điều khiển từ xa tùy ý ấn kênh, thấy Trần Dương ngồi ở trước mặt liền đem ánh mắt đầu đến hắn ướt sũng tóc: "Lại đây ngồi, chuyển đi qua."

Trần Dương đem ghế kéo đến Độ Sóc trước mặt, đưa lưng về phía hắn, hai tay chống ghế biên sừng. Độ Sóc tiếp nhận trong tay của hắn khăn mặt cấp sát ướt sũng tóc, đây là hai người thói quen. Trần Dương gội đầu xong không thích sát, bọt nước từ phát sao tích tiến cổ áo ướt sũng thực không thoải mái, cố tình không thích dùng trúng gió đồng cũng không thích sát tóc.

Độ Sóc nhìn không đi qua, thường xuyên giúp hắn sát tóc. Dần dà liền thành thói quen, Trần Dương tắm rửa xong, vừa mới Độ Sóc tại liền sẽ khoác khăn mặt đi ra tìm hắn. Trên tóc bọt nước bị khăn mặt hút khô, sát tóc động tác lực đạo vừa phải, thực thoải mái. Trần Dương hơi hơi híp mắt hỏi: "Độ ca, ngươi còn chưa nói vì cái gì chán ghét miêu. Ngươi nói ngươi trước kia gặp qua một con mèo quỷ, có phải hay không Tiểu Lị trong trường học kia chỉ Đại Béo hắc miêu?"

Độ Sóc: "Ta không nói chán ghét miêu."

"Gạt người." Trần Dương cau có cái mũi: "Chạng vạng thời điểm, ngươi nói miêu gian tà giả dối, trừng mắt tất báo, đây đều là thực nghiêm trọng tình cảm thiên hướng từ ngữ. Ngươi liền tính đối mặt tội ác ngập trời ác quỷ đều không có quá cùng loại lời bình, ngươi khẳng định chán ghét miêu."

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi nói chán ghét liền chán ghét đi."

"Có lệ." Trần Dương theo bản năng tưởng quay đầu, bị Độ Sóc cố định trụ cũng làm hắn đừng lộn xộn."Vậy ngươi nói một chút, ngươi tại sao biết kia con mèo quỷ? Ngươi khẳng định chán ghét kia con mèo quỷ đi, nhanh lên nói một chút. Ta đều không rõ ràng lắm ngươi rất nhiều chuyện, khẳng định với ngươi khi còn sống có quan đúng hay không?"

Độ Sóc: "Muốn là ta không nói, ngươi làm như thế nào?"

"Ngươi không nói, ta liền không cho ngươi trên giường."

"Ngươi ngăn không được ta." Độ Sóc lương lương nói.

Trần Dương ngữ khí so với hắn càng lạnh: "Không ta phối hợp, ngươi có thể ngạnh đứng lên?"

Độ Sóc sát tóc động tác dừng lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn xoay đầu lại Trần Dương: "Đi a Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi tại theo ta yêu cầu cưỡng chế · yêu? Nguyên lai ôn nhu không có biện pháp thỏa mãn ngươi ."

Trần Dương hít sâu khẩu khí, trừng mắt nhìn Độ Sóc liếc mắt một cái: "Ý của ta là nói, không có ta phối hợp, ta có thể làm cho ngươi trong khoảng thời gian ngắn mềm xuống dưới."

"Ngươi có thể sao?"

"Ta có thể!" Trần Dương hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang, cảm thấy thân là nam nhân năng lực bị khinh bỉ sau liền lôi kéo Độ Sóc muốn thử. Độ Sóc gõ đem đầu của hắn: "Nháo cái gì, tóc còn không có làm."

Trần Dương nháy mắt nhụt chí, đá đá Độ Sóc chân, bị người sau mặt không đổi sắc nhìn chằm chằm sau nhu thuận xoay người cấp sát tóc: "Lão công, ngươi nói cho ta biết được không?"

"Biệt loạn làm nũng, tóc không sát chuyện gì cũng đừng nghĩ làm."

Trần Dương khó thở: "Ta là muốn làm kia đương sự sao? Ta là cho ngươi nói cho ta biết miêu cổ sự tình, ngươi nói không nói? Không nói ta đêm nay đi dưới lầu ngủ!"

Phân phòng ngủ chính là đòn sát thủ, Độ Sóc không có cách, giờ phút này có chút hoài niệm mới vừa kết thân nhu thuận Trần Tiểu Dương. Khi đó Trần Tiểu Dương cùng với nói đem hắn trở thành trượng phu, không bằng nói là phụ thân. Mãn nhãn nhụ mộ, nhu thuận đến cực điểm, nói một không hai, thập phần nghe lời.

Trần Dương buồn bã nói: "Kết quả sau lại ngươi làm ta ở trên giường gọi ngươi ba ba." Dừng một chút, hạ xuống lời bình: "Cầm thú."

Độ Sóc rõ ràng đem Trần Dương ôm đứng lên, bỏ vào trong ngực. Trần Dương giãy dụa, mặt lạnh nói "Tránh ra, tóc còn không có làm." Giãy dụa thật cũng không rất dùng sức giãy dụa, rõ ràng là nói không đúng lòng.

"Không là cái gì đặc biệt việc, trước ngươi cũng đã nói Tùy Đường thời kì miêu cổ họa, chính là khi đó sự tình dẫn đến đối miêu quỷ cùng với miêu loại này sinh vật không có hảo cảm." Độ Sóc dễ dàng đem Trần Dương ôm lấy, vào trong ngực chuyển cái vòng bối đối chính mình, lần nữa cho hắn sát tóc. Biên gần nói rằng: "Tùy Dương đế khi Độc Cô hoàng hậu đệ đệ Độc Cô Đà trong nhà tỳ nữ Từ A Ni chăn nuôi miêu quỷ, Độc Cô Đà cầu tài, đem chủ ý đánh tới Độc Cô hoàng hậu trên đầu, hại nàng thụ miêu quỷ sở xâm."

Trần Dương: "Ta biết. Dã sử, chính sử đều có ghi lại. Hiện nay mới thôi miêu quỷ tồn tại có thể tin độ cao nhất chứng cứ chi nhất."

Hiện giờ cơ hồ không người biết luyện chế miêu cổ, trải qua vài cái triều đại ban bố cấm chỉ chăn nuôi miêu quỷ lệnh cấm dẫn đến miêu quỷ truyền thừa đoạn tuyệt. Trừ bỏ có vài người gia còn thờ phụng tổ tông luyện chế miêu quỷ, nhưng miêu quỷ mặc dù có thể phát tài cũng sẽ mang đến vận rủi. Trên cơ bản phụng dưỡng miêu quỷ giả không có hảo báo, dần dà, truyền thừa cũng chặt đứt. Cho nên hiện giờ Quỷ Đạo có miêu quỷ ghi lại, Trần Dương nhưng không có chân chính gặp qua miêu quỷ.

Bất quá Mã Sơn Phong nói hắn từng tại Thành Kỷ huyện gặp qua Mao Quỷ thần, ứng cũng là miêu quỷ. Hắn nói kia miêu quỷ là tổ tông truyền xuống tới nhiều thế hệ cung phụng, vi này bàn vận tài vật hại chết không ít người. Kia hộ nhân gia vốn nên đoạn tử tuyệt tôn, lại không biết dùng gì tà thuật đem mình nghiệt quả tái giá người khác trên đầu. Cho nên sau lại miêu quỷ bị giết, kia hộ nhân gia phản phệ, kết quả có thể nói là cực kỳ thê thảm.

"Độc Cô Đà miêu quỷ sự kiện sau đó, Tùy Dương đế tức giận, tra rõ trong kinh chăn nuôi miêu quỷ giả, liên lụy mấy ngàn hộ trên vạn người, sát sát, lưu đày lưu đày, chết không ít người. Sau đó đến Đường Cao Tông thời kì, lần thứ hai bởi vì miêu cổ bệnh dịch tả cung đình mà liên lụy vô số người. Kia đoạn thời kì bởi vì miêu quỷ dẫn đến Phong Đô bận rộn không dứt, vừa phải xử lý vô số cô hồn dã quỷ, còn muốn phân biệt bọn họ ai oan ai vô tội. Tăng thêm rất nhiều công tác. Sau lại bắt đến miêu quỷ, đối phương quỷ hồn bị luyện chế, thoát ly lục đạo luân hồi, hơn nữa thụ người khống chế, tội nghiệt tưởng phán tại nó trên người lại khó có thể phán quyết. Kia con mèo quỷ giả dối vô cùng, còn muốn lừa dối ta."

"Vậy là ngươi bị lừa dối thành công, mới phá lệ chán ghét miêu quỷ sao?"

Độ Sóc ánh mắt lãnh lệ: "Chúng sinh sáu đạo, không có quỷ hồn có thể lừa dối Phong Đô Đại Đế!"

"A?"

Độ Sóc đột nhiên hoàn hồn: "Ý của ta là nói, Phong Đô Đại Đế phẩm phán miêu quỷ, miêu quỷ lại giả dối cũng không lừa được hắn. Chính là sau lại đang bị giam giữ đưa địa ngục thời điểm, miêu quỷ lừa dối âm sai trốn hướng dương gian ẩn nấp hành tung, lại tích lũy công đức. Vốn là ưu khuyết điểm nhưng tương để, nhưng miêu quỷ sở phạm tội đi cùng với công đức thật sự khó có thể tương để, chỉ có thể nhâm này tiếp tục lưu lại dương gian hao hết công đức lại áp giải địa phủ. Cho nên nói nó giả dối gian tà."

"A." Trần Dương gật đầu, đột nhiên bắt lấy trên đầu khăn mặt quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc đánh giá, sau một lúc lâu hỏi: "Độ ca, nguyên lai ngươi là Tùy Đường trước người, có 1400 năm đi. Già như vậy a, ta còn không đủ ngươi số lẻ đâu. Ta đây bình thường nói ngươi vi lão không tu ngươi còn không tiếp thu, còn mặt lạnh. Ngươi có thể có mặt theo ta mặt lạnh, rõ ràng liền so với ta lão."

Trần Dương hai tay ôm Độ Sóc, cái mũi để mũi hắn, trêu tức vào đề nói biên vặn vẹo thân thể, giống cái không an phận oa oa. Đãi đối phương tiểu cái đuôi điếu đứng lên một cái kính lại hoảng lại đánh, làm người vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười.

Độ Sóc đột nhiên liền cắn Trần Dương miệng, phong đứng lên làm hắn nói không ra lời. Vốn là hắn liền so Trần Dương tuổi lớn rất nhiều, mỗi ngày kêu Trần Dương tiểu thê tử, là bởi vì tiểu thê tử thật sự tiểu. Mấy tuổi còn chưa đủ hắn số lẻ, liên hắn cũng không biết như thế nào lúc trước liền đồng ý kết thân, còn thật đem Trần Dương đương thê tử .

Hôn tất, Trần Dương để Độ Sóc bả vai nói rằng: "Ngươi tại âm phủ người hầu 1400 năm, còn là một tiểu quỷ sai?"

Độ Sóc thần sắc vi cương: "Hiện tại không là thăng quan ?"

"Đó cũng là gần nhất."

"Toàn công đức không dễ dàng, đương quỷ sai vốn là liền khó khăn, huống chi còn muốn thăng quan." Độ Sóc nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác: "Dương Dương, muốn là có người lừa ngươi, ngươi làm như thế nào?"

"Thị tình huống mà định."

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Không liên quan người lừa ta, đánh một trận hết giận liền hảo. Muốn là ngươi gạt ta, cũng nhìn tình huống."

"Thấy thế nào tình huống?"

"Liền nhìn ngươi gạt ta trình độ thế nào? Hướng nhỏ nói, sảo một trận xuất hoàn khí liền không có việc gì. Hướng đại nói, ly hôn."

"Không được." Độ Sóc sắc mặt nghiêm túc: "Vô luận ta làm xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi có thể dùng bất luận cái gì một loại phương thức hết giận, chính là không thể ly hôn." Hắn phóng mềm giọng khí: "Lại nói ta cũng sẽ không lừa ngươi, liền tính lừa ngươi tổng cũng là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi. Hoặc là có đôi khi cảm thấy khả năng không tất yếu, không nói cho ngươi dẫn đến hiểu lầm càng lúc càng lớn, cũng không có thể xem như cố ý lừa."

Trần Dương sau này ngưỡng, hoài nghi nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc: "Ngươi lừa ta?"

"Không có. Đánh cái cách khác mà thôi."

"Thật sự?"

"Ân." Độ Sóc mặt không đổi sắc, nhìn thẳng Trần Dương. Trần Dương chậm rãi đánh mất nghi ngờ, ngẫm lại lấy Độ Sóc tính cách cũng khinh thường với lừa gạt chờ chút tam lạm thủ đoạn. Bởi thế ngay sau đó mặt mày hớn hở: "Độ ca, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi có khả năng hay không tiếp thu chúng ta dưỡng một con mèo?"

"Không có khả năng. Đời này đều không có khả năng." Hắn cả đời thực trường, hơi bị dài.

"A." Trần Dương rũ mắt, ngón tay chơi Độ Sóc góc áo, có chút đem Độ Sóc nói trở thành gió bên tai.

"Trần Tiểu Dương, ta nói thật sự. Dưỡng miêu, nhất là dưỡng miêu quỷ tưởng cũng không muốn nghĩ. Vội vàng đem ngươi trong đầu suy nghĩ đánh mất!"

Trần Dương ngước mắt, hôn hôn Độ Sóc khóe miệng. Độ Sóc xị mặt, trừng hắn. Trần Dương cúi người lại thân hai cái, Độ Sóc buộc chặt mặt bộ tuyến điều hơi hơi nhu hòa chút. Vì thế hắn nâng Độ Sóc mặt từ bên trái thân đến bên phải, từ phía trên thân khi đến mặt, thân một cái sau ngoan thanh hỏi: "Còn khí sao?"

Làm sao có thể còn tức giận đến lại đây? Độ Sóc hiện tại sắc lệnh trí hôn, không chuẩn dưỡng miêu nhất là dưỡng miêu quỷ các loại nói tất cả đều vứt đến lên chín tầng mây. Cho nên nói, đối mặt Độ Sóc thời điểm một câu nhuyễn nói giải quyết không sẽ thấy tăng thêm một nụ hôn, một nụ hôn không được lại đến một trăm.

Trần Dương mặt mày hớn hở đối với Độ Sóc môi hôn đi, cái này khẳng định là đến nơi.

Ba ngày sau giữa trưa, Mao Tiểu Lị trở về thở phì phì nói: "Sự tình động tĩnh quá lớn."

Mọi người đang tại ăn ướp lạnh dưa hấu, nghe vậy đưa cho nàng một khối sau đó hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Mao Tiểu Lị tiếp nhận qua nổi giận đùng đùng gặm một ngụm: "Đêm qua lại có cái nữ hài bị miêu trảo hoa thương cánh tay, không hôn mê. Nhưng là nữ hài sợ hãi mà kiên định cho rằng là miêu yêu làm, nàng nói nàng xem thấy một người hình miêu thủ tứ chi là miêu trảo quái vật tập kích nàng, đối phương còn có cái đuôi. Nói thật, ta cũng không biết là cái gì vậy giả thần giả quỷ, nhưng là mặc dù trước ta đối miêu yêu không biết đều không tin có như vậy chỉ trách vật!"

Động vật thành tinh, là chỉ khai linh khiếu, hiểu tu luyện phương pháp, theo đuổi tu luyện chi đạo. Động vật lại từ tinh quái tu thành yêu, có đại năng cũng nhưng biến ảo thành người, cũng sẽ không ra hiện nửa người nửa quái vật hình thái. Hoặc là hình người, hoặc là nguyên hình. Huống hồ giết người khi, với miêu mà nói nguyên hình càng vì linh hoạt phương tiện.

Chỉ tiếc Mao Tiểu Lị hiểu này đó đều so ra kém vô cùng xác thực chứng cớ, bị tập kích nữ sinh đã bị kinh hách, nhìn đến miêu cũng bắt đầu sợ hãi, thực đại khả năng nhìn lầm. Nàng càng không thể ép hỏi đối phương, hiện giờ người bị hại gia trưởng cùng học sinh tập hợp kháng nghị nhất định diệt trừ rụng Lệ Viên trong miêu. Giáo lãnh đạo đã bắt đầu dao động.

Mao Tiểu Lị gặm khẩu qua, thở dài nói: "Nói thật, trước ta lo lắng chính là miêu. Hiện tại ta lo lắng miêu phản kháng cùng người phát sinh đổ máu sự kiện, đến lúc đó sẽ tạo thành càng đại phiền toái."

Lệ Viên trong khai linh khiếu miêu hẳn là không ít, còn khả năng có con mèo quỷ. Miêu lại mang thù, không đạt mục đích không bỏ qua. Song phương không có đạt tới giải hòa tạo thành xung đột nói, thật sự sẽ có không thể vãn hồi hậu quả.

Trần Dương liếc mắt Độ Sóc, người sau trấn định tự nhiên ăn qua. Vì thế hắn bất phát biểu bất luận cái gì ý kiến, lẳng lặng ăn qua. Đột nhiên một trận chuông điện thoại di động vang, Mao Tiểu Lị tiếp khởi điện thoại nói nhất đoạn văn sau cắt đứt hướng đại gia nói rằng: "Trường học đồng ý tiếp đơn , ai nguyện ý theo ta cùng đi?"

Trần Dương chậm rãi nhấc tay, Độ Sóc quay đầu lẳng lặng nhìn hắn. Vì thế hắn lại chậm rãi lùi về tay, nhìn chung quanh ở đây mọi người một vòng. Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày tỏ vẻ hắn gần nhất muốn bế quan thăng cấp, trò chơi phương diện . Khấu Tuyên Linh lạnh lùng nói "Đừng nhìn ta, không nghĩ theo các ngươi nói chuyện."

Mã Sơn Phong liền đừng nghĩ , vì thế Trần Dương ra vẻ bất đắc dĩ nhún vai: "Không có biện pháp, kia cũng chỉ có thể ta xuất mã."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt lạnh lùng. Đáng tiếc lại lạnh lùng biểu tình tại Trần Dương xem ra cùng hổ giấy không khác, hống hống liền đi.

Đương Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị tới trường học khi phát hiện có chút học sinh thế nhưng xúc động chạy vào Lệ Viên xua đuổi miêu, đáng tiếc trong rừng vốn là chính là miêu công viên trò chơi, ngốc vụng nhân loại đương nhiên không sánh bằng tay chân linh hoạt miêu, sôi nổi bị trêu chọc. Có chút học sinh bị trêu chọc sau nhìn đến miêu đứng ở chạc thượng cao cao tại thượng nhìn bọn họ, nhếch môi giống như đang cười, làm bọn hắn mao cốt tủng nhiên đồng thời cũng làm cho bọn họ khẳng định miêu yêu tồn tại.

Tiếp kiến Trần Dương người là hiệu trưởng, hiệu trưởng trước hai năm bắt đầu nghiên cứu huyền học phương diện, bởi vậy có chút tôn trọng thân là thiên sư Trần Dương. Nhưng mà hắn nhưng không biết học sinh của mình Mao Tiểu Lị cũng là thiên sư, chỉ cho rằng hai người nhận thức.

Hiệu trưởng nói: "Trước không muốn tìm thiên sư là bởi vì ta xác định không là miêu hại nhân, miêu tại Lệ Viên trụ vài thập niên, sinh sản sinh lợi, yếu hại người sớm hại. Các học sinh đều yêu chúng nó, ta tin tưởng lại lãnh huyết động vật cũng sẽ không đi thương tổn yêu chính mình người. Huống chi miêu có linh tính, bọn họ nói miêu mang thù, nhưng miêu cũng trọng ân tình."

Trần Dương: "Ý của ngài là, ngài càng có khuynh hướng hung thủ giết hại nữ tính, mà giá họa cho miêu mễ?"

Hiệu trưởng: "Đối."

Trần Dương: "Nếu như thật là miêu yêu hại nhân?"

Hiệu trưởng: "Ngàn vạn không cần thương tổn vô tội."

Trần Dương cười rộ lên: "Kia xem ra yêu cầu diệt trừ Lệ Viên miêu trủng người không phải là ngài."

Hiệu trưởng cười cười sau nói rằng: "Lệ Viên miêu đích xác rất nhiều, nếu có thể cũng là hy vọng có chân thành yêu thích miêu người nhận nuôi đi. Miêu nhiều, mâu thuẫn liền sẽ nhiều đứng lên. Bất cứ chuyện gì vật đều như vậy, mãn thì vi hoạn."

Hiệu trưởng ngược lại là cái minh bạch người, tại kính nhờ hoàn Trần Dương sau liền rời đi. Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đi ở bóng cây trên đường khi phát hiện rất nhiều người đều hướng Lệ Viên chạy, Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn đến quen thuộc người sau ngăn lại đến hỏi ý kiến: "Như thế nào đều vội vã hướng Lệ Viên chạy?"

Nữ sinh dừng lại: "Sư tỷ hảo, ta nghe nói có gia trưởng mở lượng đào móc cơ lại đây, nói là phát hiện một cái miêu trủng, trong rừng cây nhỏ treo đầy miêu thi, đặc biệt tà môn. Cái nhà kia trường cảm thấy miêu yêu liền giấu ở miêu thi trong, cho nên nhất định phải quật rụng miêu trủng. Hiện tại thật nhiều người đều chạy tới nhìn."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Cảnh vệ khiến cho đào móc cơ khai tiến vào?"

"Không là. Tây khu bên kia quán cơm không là điền bình trùng tu sao? Trước lão lậu thủy, bên cạnh ngừng lượng đào móc cơ. Kia gia trưởng chính là khai đào móc cơ , kháng nghị nửa ngày trường học không ra mặt, dưới cơn nóng giận đem đào móc cơ khai đi. Nghe nói hiện tại cũng đem cảnh vệ điều đi qua."

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trần Dương liếc nhau sau, nhất tề chạy hướng Lệ Viên. Quả nhiên, rất xa nhìn thấy học sinh vây quanh một vòng lại một vòng. Mao Tiểu Lị xuất ra xã đoàn phóng viên chứng, đồng thời cho Trần Dương nhất trương không có ảnh chụp phóng viên chứng liền tễ đi vào.

Hai người chạy đến nhất nội vây, phát hiện đào móc cơ đã khai tiến Lệ Viên, tiếp cận miêu trủng. Lùm cây cùng tiểu khỏa cây giống bị yết đảo, cảnh vệ ngăn ở bên cạnh thuyết phục gia trưởng. Trong đó có một cái trung niên nhân luôn luôn tại cùng gia trưởng đàm phán: "Trịnh tiên sinh, thỉnh ngươi bình tĩnh một chút. Chúng ta sẽ xử lý Lệ Viên trong miêu, thỉnh cho chúng ta một chút thời gian."

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Hắn là ai vậy?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phó hiệu trưởng, vẫn luôn khởi xướng diệt trừ Lệ Viên trong miêu. Còn không có điều tra rõ chân tướng liền vội vã diệt trừ Lệ Viên."

Gia trưởng căn bản không nghe khuyên bảo: "Bị miêu yêu tập kích người cũng không phải các ngươi nữ nhi, hiện tại hôn mê bất tỉnh người cũng không phải các ngươi nữ nhi. Đương nhiên có thể từ từ sẽ đến!"

Nguyên lai hắn là trước bị tập kích nữ sinh phụ thân. Khó trách cảm xúc kích động đến đây.

Ngao —

Sắc nhọn mèo kêu thanh đột nhiên vang lên, mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn, phát hiện trên cây đứng chỉ tiểu hắc miêu. Còn chưa chờ mọi người kịp phản ứng, chỉ thấy tiểu hắc miêu thả người nhảy, trước mắt bóng đen hiện lên liền thấy có một cái người trẻ tuổi cổ cùng trên mặt nhiều miêu trảo hoa ngân, máu tươi đầm đìa.

Mọi người ồ lên, liền tính trước không nguyện ý tin tưởng miêu yêu làm hại người giờ phút này đều dao động suy nghĩ. Miêu thương tổn người đã có thể tại bọn họ trước mặt phát sinh, một màn này kích thích đến khai đào móc cơ gia trưởng cùng với những người khác.

Những người đó đẩy ra cảnh vệ, nhượng xuất lộ đến. Dư lại đại bộ phận người là tại xem cuộc vui, còn có người lấy điện thoại di động ra quay phim.

Trần Dương: "Bị thương tổn người là ai?"

"Phó hiệu trưởng chất tử, cũng là trước trường học ngược miêu sự kiện chân chính kẻ chủ mưu. Chính là bởi vì hắn là phó hiệu trưởng chất tử, cho nên không có bị khai trừ." Mao Tiểu Lị có chút khoái ý: "Xứng đáng hắn bị miêu trả thù!"

Trần Dương chen ra đám người, hướng trước chạy tới, chạy vài chục bước sau đột nhiên nghỉ chân. Cùng lúc đó, đám người cũng nghỉ chân mà còn câm như hến, nhất tề nhìn phía trước xuất hiện một màn này.

Chỉ thấy tiền phương con đường vây đổ đại đại tiểu tiểu thượng trăm con mèo, còn có lục tục đi tới ngồi xuống miêu. Thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm học sinh, nhưng không có công kích ý tứ. Có chút dắt díu con cái, mẫu miêu cấp tiểu miêu liếm mao. Bướng bỉnh tiểu miêu nhịn không được phác cỏ dại chơi, còn có lười biếng lão miêu ghét bỏ tư thế ngồi mệt, rõ ràng nằm xuống nằm.

Thượng trăm con mèo vây ngăn chặn đám người cùng đào móc cơ, tựa hồ chỉ là vì bảo hộ miêu trủng, bảo vệ chính mình tôn nghiêm. Nhưng là bởi vì cảm kích những cái đó vẫn luôn trân trọng chính mình nhân loại, cho nên lựa chọn ôn nhu nhất phương thức thỉnh cầu nhân loại tin tưởng chúng nó. Miêu đàn chính giữa Đại Béo hắc miêu ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, toàn thân thịt béo đôn một vòng lại một vòng, lại khó hiểu làm người cảm giác đến uy nghiêm.

Đám người bắt đầu phát ra tất tất tốt tốt tiếng thảo luận: "Thật đáng yêu, hảo tưởng hút miêu."

"Miêu thật sự sẽ thương tổn người sao? Không phải nói miêu mang thù cũng trọng ân, còn sẽ báo ân sao? Trước bị thương tổn tuổi trẻ người giống như ngược miêu đi."

"Nếu thật là miêu hại nhân, đã sớm nhảy lên vây công chúng ta đi."

"Miêu thật sự thật đáng yêu, trung gian kia chỉ nhất béo , hảo có phúc tướng."

"Đại Béo vẫn luôn là trường học gia, bảo bối kim vướng mắc."

Nhân cơ hội này, Trần Dương ba bước cũng làm hai bước nhảy lên đào móc cơ, mở ra khoang môn một tay chế phục dại ra gia trưởng một tay kia phanh lại. Sau đó đem gia trưởng ném ra đào móc cơ cũng xoay người nhảy lên đào móc cơ cơ đỉnh, động tác linh hoạt lại suất khí, đưa tới không ít kinh hô.

Hắn nói rằng: "Chân tướng của sự tình chưa tra minh, thỉnh đại gia biệt xúc động, cũng không nên bị người có quyết tâm lợi dụng. Thỉnh đại gia chờ đợi cảnh sát tra ra kết quả, nếu thật là Lệ Viên trong miêu quấy phá, trường học hứa hẹn nhất định sạn rụng Lệ Viên."

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng đi ra nói rằng: "Thỉnh đại gia đi về trước chờ đợi kết quả, trường học sẽ không nuông chiều bất luận cái gì một cái hung phạm!"

Nháo xuất một màn này, đại gia cũng không nên lại tiếp tục đi xuống. Bọn họ vốn là chính là muốn trường học một cái minh xác thái độ, đương nhiên cũng bởi vì vừa rồi thượng trăm con mèo vây đi lên một màn làm cho bọn họ kinh hãi không thôi, kia phân minh chính là có linh trí — có ít nhất một hai con miêu thật thành tinh.

Không mừng miêu hoặc chột dạ người tự nhiên sợ hãi, yêu thích miêu người nhìn đến một màn kia chỉ cảm thấy Lệ Viên miêu thần kỳ lại thông nhân tính, thập phần đáng yêu, càng thêm tưởng dưỡng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Kỳ thật thụ táng đều biết dùng cái gói to trang đứng lên, bên trong còn sẽ thả phù chú các loại đồ vật, hương vị là khẳng định sẽ có. Bất quá sẽ thực âm trầm, chính là khó hiểu âm trầm, không ai dám tới gần. Cho nên hương vị ảnh hưởng không đại.

Chương 44: Miêu sát 04

Mao Tiểu Lị trường học sự tình nháo đến internet thượng, đưa tới không ít võng dân suy đoán. Nhất là thượng trăm đến con mèo vây đổ đào móc cơ một màn kia, làm người cảm thấy vừa có kinh tủng kích thích, lại khó hiểu cảm thấy miêu thông nhân tính thật đáng yêu.

Vốn là trước miêu tập kích nhân sự kiện cùng với miêu bái nguyệt truyền thuyết làm người đối Lệ Viên trong miêu sinh ra bài xích, nhất là đương một cái nhỏ hắc miêu trước mắt bao người tập kích vô tội người qua đường, liền càng đưa tới mọi người bài xích. Chính là đương nhìn đến thượng trăm đến con mèo vây đổ đào móc cơ, phảng phất là tại cùng nhân loại đàm phán, lý trí lại ôn nhu, thẳng thắn vô tư lại tràn ngập linh tính bộ dáng ngược lại rửa sạch trước biến hoá kỳ lạ hình tượng.

Phó hiệu trưởng chất tử ngược miêu video không biết sao truyền lưu đến trên mạng, mọi người cuối cùng minh bạch vì cái gì tiểu hắc miêu trước mặt mọi người tập kích vô tội người qua đường. Bởi vì vô tội người qua đường chính là phó hiệu trưởng chất tử, video trung hắn đem một cái quất miêu cầm tù ở trong lồng, cùng sử dụng thanh thép chọc thủng miêu mễ bụng khiến miêu mễ chết thảm. Lập tức đưa tới vô số yêu miêu nhân sĩ khiển trách.

Tình thế hơi trong sáng, nhưng là đưa tới không hảo suy đoán. Tỷ như hai cái nữ hài bị tập kích bị cho rằng là miêu trả thù, cho dù hai cái nữ hài đều là yêu miêu nhân sĩ, dư luận vẫn là xôn xao.

Trần Dương vô pháp vấn an hôn mê nữ hài, bởi vì người nhà cự tuyệt bọn họ, thái độ thực không hữu hảo. Hắn tỏ vẻ lý giải, ngược lại đi vấn an cái thứ hai bị tập kích nữ hài, người nhà đồng dạng thái độ không hữu hảo. Bọn họ cũng đều biết internet thượng lời đồn đãi, đối với trường học phái tới Trần Dương rất bất mãn. Trần Dương không có giải thích chính mình không là trường học phái tới giải hòa người, chỉ tại nhìn thấy như cũ bị vây chấn kinh trạng thái nữ hài khi, đối nàng niệm biến tịnh tâm thần nguyền rủa.

Nữ hài khàn khàn ánh mắt từ từ thanh minh, trấn tĩnh, không phục mới vừa rồi kinh hoảng thất thố bộ dáng. Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, phát hiện trên mặt nàng, cổ, bả vai đều triền băng gạc, hiển nhiên đều là thương chỗ.

Gia trưởng nhìn thấy nữ nhi khôi phục thần trí sau có chút kinh ngạc, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Chính là chấn kinh quá độ, thần hồn không thủ. Bảo mệnh hộ thân, phách vô tang khuynh thì tốt rồi."

Gia trưởng mới biết Trần Dương là thiên sư, vì thế chuyển biến thành cung kính thái độ, mời Trần Dương ngồi xuống cũng thỉnh cầu hắn: "Có thể hay không thay ta hài tử đuổi đi miêu yêu? Kia con mèo yêu có thể hay không còn muốn đến hại ta nữ nhi?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có miêu yêu."

Gia trưởng sửng sốt một chút, nhìn xem Trần Dương lại nhìn xem nữ nhi: "Không có miêu yêu?"

Trần Dương hỏi nữ hài: "Chấn kinh quá độ hơn nữa xôn xao lời đồn đãi, khó tránh khỏi sẽ cho ngươi sinh ra ảo giác. Hiện tại ngươi thực an toàn, cũng trấn tĩnh xuống dưới, hy vọng ngươi có thể hảo hảo hồi tưởng cung cấp manh mối. Ta cảm giác hung thủ sẽ không đình chỉ hành hung."

Nữ hài chần chờ thuấn, mặc dù như cũ đối bị tập kích đêm đó cảm thấy thống khổ, hảo tại đã có thể bảo trì thanh tỉnh hồi tưởng kia buổi tối sự tình: "Đêm hôm đó là mười một giờ chung, ta sao tiểu lộ đi. Bình thường ta không trễ như vậy trở về, nhưng là đêm hôm đó. . ." Nữ hài nhếch môi, do dự thuấn mới lên tiếng: "Đêm hôm đó ta đi Long Kiều phố Nguyện Ốc, Nguyện Ốc là một nhà bói toán ốc, bình thường sinh ý thực nóng nảy, đến phiên ta thời điểm đã quá muộn ."

Nghe được Nguyện Ốc hai chữ, Mao Tiểu Lị trộm hừ một tiếng, nhỏ giọng đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đoạt ta sinh ý người cạnh tranh."

Nữ hài tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta lo lắng ký túc xá cửa đóng, cho nên liền tính sợ hãi vẫn là lựa chọn Lệ Viên tiểu lộ, đi đến trên đường phát hiện bốn phía im ắng, nửa điểm thanh âm đều không có. Ta cảm thấy không thích hợp, Lệ Viên trong nhiều như vậy miêu, như thế nào nửa điểm thanh âm đều không có? Sau đó nghe được phía sau truyền đến thải toái lá rụng thanh âm, trong lòng ta kích động mà bắt đầu chạy. Chính là mặt sau đồ vật quá nhanh, trực tiếp đem ta đẩy ngã trên mặt đất — "

Nói tới đây, nữ hài thần sắc hoảng sợ, ngữ tốc nhanh hơn: "Điện thoại di động của ta tạp dừng ở bên cạnh, miễn cưỡng nhìn đến một người cao thân ảnh, hình dáng có miêu lỗ tai, cái đuôi, đụng đến hắn tứ chi là mềm mại miêu mao. Ta trên mặt, cổ cùng bả vai đều rất đau, mất máu, đau đớn cùng sợ hãi làm ta bắt đầu mất đi ý thức. Mất đi ý thức trước, ta nghe được mèo kêu."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu: "Ta hiểu được, cám ơn." Nói xong đứng dậy liền cùng với Mao Tiểu Lị rời đi, nữ hài gia nhân vội vàng đứng lên đưa hắn. Tới cửa thời điểm Trần Dương làm Mao Tiểu Lị cho bọn họ một đạo bình an phù, tại nói lời cảm tạ trong tiếng rời đi.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, thật là miêu quỷ quấy phá sao?" Nàng cũng biết miêu thành yêu là lời nói vô căn cứ, bởi vậy trực tiếp hỏi có phải hay không miêu quỷ.

Trần Dương: "Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

"Không giống." Mao Tiểu Lị hồi tưởng nữ hài nói nói phân tích nói "Nàng nói nghe được thải toái lá rụng thanh âm, miêu động tác nhẹ nhàng, nếu thật có lòng đánh lén liền tuyệt đối sẽ không phát ra âm thanh. Nàng chỉ nhìn thấy miêu hình dáng, chính là miêu nhĩ, đuôi mèo cùng miêu mao đều có khả năng ngụy trang. Về phần mất đi ý thức trước nghe được mèo kêu, Lệ Viên có mèo kêu thanh chẳng có gì lạ. Cho nên toàn bộ quá trình tổng kết một chút chính là, nàng cũng không có chân chính nhìn thấy hung thủ bộ dáng, chính là căn cứ hình dáng, thanh âm phán đoán."

Trần Dương gật đầu khen ngợi: "Nói đối."

"Nhưng là, " Mao Tiểu Lị đề xuất nghi hoặc: "Vì cái gì nàng ở phía trước kia giai đoạn hoàn toàn không có nghe được mèo kêu thanh?"

"Bởi vì đêm hôm đó là trăng tròn. Miêu bái nguyệt, không có nghe được mèo kêu thanh thực bình thường. Chúng ta đi tra xét cái kia buổi tối cũng không cơ hồ không nghe đến mèo kêu?" Trăng tròn trước sau vài ngày, miêu đều sẽ tập trung ở miêu trủng mặt sau tiểu sơn sườn núi hạ bái nguyệt. Nữ hài bị tập kích buổi tối, Lệ Viên trong miêu vừa mới đều tại bái nguyệt, cho nên nghe không được mèo kêu.

Lúc này cửa thang máy mở ra, Trần Dương đi ra ngoài: "Chúng ta đi thấy phó hiệu trưởng, đối Tiểu Lị, ngươi có hay không ở trường học lộ quá thân thủ?"

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị xua tay nói rằng: "Ta không là cái loại này yêu biểu hiện người."

"Ân?"

"Không có." Đại khái là Mao Tiểu Lị bề ngoài tương đối nhỏ xinh duyên cớ, tuy rằng diện mạo không nhu nhược hơn nữa sức sống bắn ra bốn phía, nhưng thấy quá nàng người liền phá lệ yêu chiếu cố nàng. Mao Tiểu Lị uể oải lên án: "Bọn họ kỳ thị chú lùn! Rõ ràng đại chân dài đều chạy trốn không ta khoái!"

"A, kia hoàn hảo làm." Mao Tiểu Lị không giải, Trần Dương cũng không giải thích, liền mang theo nàng đến phó phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng. Đứng ở cửa nhà chợt nghe đến phó hiệu trưởng tức đến khó thở thanh âm.

"Ta đã nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần, chán ghét miêu liền trốn đến rất xa, đừng đi trêu chọc miêu! Càng đừng đi ngược miêu ngược cẩu, hiện tại xã hội dư luận bức cũng có thể bức cho ngươi chết! Ngươi bây giờ nói một chút, ta như thế nào thay ngươi đâu? Ngươi chính mình làm việc trước không hảo hảo nghĩ rõ ràng, cũng không mạt sạch sẽ điểm, còn bị người vỗ video? Hiện tại không chỉ internet thượng đều tại thảo phạt ngươi, giáo nhật báo những cái đó phóng viên mỗi ngày đăng chuyện của ngươi, đem trước kia thật vất vả áp chế đi ngược miêu sự kiện đều phiên đứng lên, phi bức trường học xử lý chuyện của ngươi. Ta cho ngươi biết, lúc này ta cũng không giúp được ngươi. Muốn là trường học thật trách xuống dưới, ngươi chính mình thu dọn đồ đạc hồi ba mẹ ngươi kia!"

"Thúc, lần này là ta không đối. Ta cam đoan tuyệt đối sẽ không có lần sau, ngài sẽ giúp ta một lần được không?"

"Ta giúp ngươi? Ta cho ngươi biết, internet dư luận mua điểm thủy quân khống chế phương hướng, sớm hay muộn có tân nhiệt điểm xuất hiện, đem ngươi về điểm này phá sự xoát đi xuống. Nhưng giáo báo kia khối không về ta quản, muốn là học sinh đều nháo đứng lên ta cũng không có biện pháp! Ngươi muốn thực sự năng lực khiến cho giáo báo đừng lại đưa tin ngươi ngược miêu sự tình!"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, Mao Tiểu Lị lộ ra khiêm tốn biểu tình: "Thuộc bổn phận việc." Hắn liền thay đổi chủ ý, phân phó Mao Tiểu Lị dùng giáo phóng viên thân phận phỏng vấn phó hiệu trưởng cùng với phó hiệu trưởng chất tử, lời nói nhiều kịch liệt bén nhọn đều không quan hệ.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Bao tại trên người của ta." Sau đó nàng gõ cửa, bên trong thanh âm im bặt mà ngừng. Sau một lúc lâu truyền đến phó hiệu trưởng bình tĩnh thanh âm: "Tiến vào."

Hai người đi vào, phó hiệu trưởng cùng với phó hiệu trưởng chất tử Đổng Hồng nhìn thấy Mao Tiểu Lị nhất thời thay đổi sắc mặt, trong nháy mắt hiện lên không kiên nhẫn cùng chán ghét. Đương Mao Tiểu Lị cho thấy phỏng vấn ý đồ đến khi, phó hiệu trưởng trực tiếp cự tuyệt. Mao Tiểu Lị nhún nhún vai: "Trường học đối ngược miêu sự kiện thực chú ý, nếu phó hiệu trưởng không nguyện ý tiếp thu phỏng vấn, ta đây chỉ có thể tự do phát huy."

Phó hiệu trưởng gọi lại nàng, sắc mặt thật không tốt nhìn."Mười phút thời gian."

"Có thể." Mao Tiểu Lị nhanh chóng tiến vào chuyên nghiệp chức nghiệp thái độ, cũng thỉnh cầu đang muốn rời đi Đổng Hồng cũng lưu lại: "Vừa lúc có mấy vấn đề yêu cầu Đổng đồng học giải thích nghi hoặc, có thể lưu lại sao?"

Đổng Hồng mắt nhìn phó hiệu trưởng, gật đầu lưu lại. Trần Dương đứng ở Mao Tiểu Lị sau lưng quan sát phó giáo cùng Đổng Hồng, người trước thần tình không kiên nhẫn nhưng không thể không ứng phó. Đương hỏi cùng hay không chán ghét miêu thời điểm, hắn quả thật tỏ vẻ không thích miêu nhưng sẽ không ngược miêu, nhìn bộ dáng không giống nói dối. Hỏi cùng Đổng Hồng khi, không chút do dự giũ ra Đổng Hồng thân thế.

Nguyên lai Đổng Hồng cha mẹ đều có ngược đãi khuynh hướng, phó giáo đem Đổng Hồng tiếp về nhà nuôi nấng, giúp đỡ hắn cuộc sống mới bắt đầu. Tiện đà phó giáo thở dài Đổng Hồng ngược miêu khả năng đến từ chính cha mẹ thi hành dư hắn bóng ma, lại đại độ dài đắp nặn chính mình chính trực hiền lành một mặt.

Trần Dương chú ý tới cúi đầu Đổng Hồng trên mặt che một tầng che lấp, ánh mắt trầm thấp nhìn chằm chằm Mao Tiểu Lị. Tựa hồ nhận thấy được có người nhìn chăm chú, đột nhiên nghiêng đầu đối thượng Trần Dương ánh mắt. Hắn làm ra nghiền mủi chân động tác, mặt không đổi sắc thẳng ngoắc ngoắc cùng Trần Dương đối diện, chậm rãi câu xuất một cái lược điên cuồng cười.

Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi ý kiến phỏng vấn Đổng Hồng mấy vấn đề đều thực bén nhọn, Đổng Hồng trả lời mang lên thơ ấu cha mẹ ngược đãi, đem chính mình ngược miêu nguyên nhân đổ lên cha mẹ trên đầu. Trả lời có chút vô sỉ, hai người biết cũng không có biện pháp phản bác.

"Ta cũng không tưởng ngược miêu, chính là khống chế không được chính mình. Cha mẹ đối ta thương hại ảnh hưởng quá lớn, nhìn đến nhỏ yếu miêu mễ đã nghĩ đến bị đòn hiểm ngược đãi nhỏ yếu ta. Ta đã tại hết sức khống chế chính mình, uống thuốc nhìn thầy thuốc. Chẳng lẽ không nên cấp đã bị thương tổn người một cái hối cải để làm người mới cơ hội sao?"

Trần Dương hai người rời đi thời điểm, Đổng Hồng cũng cùng lại đây. Mang trên mặt mỉm cười hỏi ý kiến Mao Tiểu Lị hay không sẽ làm một vị đủ tư cách phóng viên chi tiết đưa tin, mà sẽ không tăng thêm cá nhân tình cảm.

Mao Tiểu Lị mỉm cười: "Sẽ không. Chúng ta chính là những người đứng xem, sở hữu chân tướng đều sẽ chi tiết đưa tin." Tuy rằng đưa tin đi ra thời gian bất định.

Đổng Hồng cười cười hài lòng, khen hoàn hai người sau đắc ý dào dạt rời đi, rời đi thời điểm run rẩy run rẩy chân lại làm một lần nghiền mủi chân động tác. Mao Tiểu Lị đưa hắn bóng dáng một căn ngón giữa: "Đủ vô sỉ!" Quay đầu lại hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần ca, hung thủ có thể hay không là Đổng Hồng?"

Trần Dương: "Ta hoài nghi hắn, nhưng ta không biết động cơ. Ngươi mấy ngày nay lấy điều tra danh nghĩa, tại buổi tối thời điểm đi Lệ Viên lưu lại. Ta sẽ đi theo, nếu hung thủ là Đổng Hồng, hắn sẽ tìm cơ hội giết ngươi."

Hiện nay mới thôi, hung thủ phạm án hoàn toàn không biết động cơ, duy nhất đáng giá hoài nghi người chỉ có Đổng Hồng. Hai cái người bị hại duy nhất liên hệ là yêu miêu, giới tính giống nhau.

Hiện tại Lệ Viên buổi tối cũng có cảnh vệ tuần tra, hung thủ thực đại trình độ sẽ không tái phạm án — nếu hắn tự cao tự đại, tình huống liền sẽ tương phản.

Trần Dương quyết định lại đi thấy Đại Béo, mang theo nổ hảo cá khô nhỏ. Đại Béo đã mất tích hảo vài ngày, tránh ở Lệ Viên trong không lộ mặt qua, ai cũng tìm không thấy nó hành tung. Trần Dương xuất ra tìm tung phù, đem đêm hôm đó từ Đại Béo trên người sờ tới mao bỏ vào tìm tung phù trong tìm được Đại Béo.

Miêu trủng rừng cây nhỏ phụ cận thực âm trầm, không người tới gần, Đại Béo liền giấu ở miêu trủng ở chỗ sâu trong. Đại Béo nằm ngồi ở tảng đá lớn trên đầu, giống khối vô hạn chụp biển mở rộng thịt bánh. Trần Dương nhịn không được thuận tay xoa bóp hình thành quyển quyển thịt béo, xúc cảm nhuyễn hồ hồ đặc biệt bổng.

Đại Béo nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, miêu trên mặt nhìn không ra biểu tình. Trần Dương không buông tay, ôn hòa nói: "Ăn ngư sao?"

Đại Béo lẳng lặng ăn ngư, Trần Dương cho nó nói Tùy Dương đế thời kì Độc Cô Đà gia tỳ nữ Từ A Ni nháo xuất miêu quỷ sự kiện, hỏi hắn có biết hay không kia con mèo quỷ. Đại Béo vùi đầu ăn ngư, không để ý thải.

Trần Dương: "Ta có thể cảm giác đến quỷ khí, âm khí, oán khí, có đôi khi còn có thể nhìn đến. Quỷ khí, âm khí cùng oán khí ba loại trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ sẽ hình thành nghiệt, nghiệt là hậu quả xấu, là nhất định hoàn lại nợ, toàn xưng là nghiệt nợ. Tưởng muốn toàn bộ hoàn lại nhất định phải trả giá cực kỳ đại đại giới, ta tại trên người của ngươi nhìn đến nghiệt nợ." Dừng một chút, đề tài một chuyển: "Nhưng không có nhìn đến oan hồn quấn thân."

Nghiệt nợ thiếu chính là âm nợ, phạm hạ giết người ác bởi vì loại hạ hậu quả xấu liền sẽ thiếu hạ âm nợ, âm nợ không còn, khó được an bình. Bởi vậy bình thường nghiệt nợ lưng đeo với thân người, đều sẽ oan hồn quấn thân. Cho dù là miêu quỷ cũng sẽ oan hồn quấn thân, ngày đêm tại thiếu nợ người trước mắt kêu rên khóc, giảo này an bình. Đại Béo là trường hợp đặc biệt, nó nghiệt nợ quấn thân, lại không thấy oan hồn.

Trần Dương cảm thấy tò mò: "Nếu ngươi không nói, ta có thể hỏi Độ ca."

Đại Béo cả người cứng ngắc, ngẩng đầu nhìn chỉ thấy được cười tủm tỉm Trần Dương, lắc lắc cái đuôi chậm rãi thả lỏng thân thể, vẫn là không nói lời nào lại tựa hồ thỏa hiệp giống nhau, đem đầu tiến đến Trần Dương lòng bàn tay cọ xát.

Hiển nhiên Đại Béo không nguyện ý vi hắn giải thích nghi hoặc, cũng không tưởng Trần Dương tại Độ Sóc trước mặt đề cập nó. Trần Dương ngược lại hỏi ý kiến: "Hung thủ có phải hay không Đổng Hồng? Nếu như là liền gật đầu."

Đại Béo gật đầu. Trần Dương trong lòng có loại quả thế ý tưởng, nói thật hắn vốn là sẽ không hoài nghi đến Đổng Hồng. Chính là tiểu hắc miêu tập kích Đổng Hồng cùng với đối phương ngược miêu khi thần thái quá mức lạnh lùng, làm hắn chú ý tới Đổng Hồng vì thế hơi thêm thăm dò. Phát giác Đổng Hồng nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt thực lạnh như băng quỷ dị, xác định hắn suy đoán.

"Đổng Hồng tập kích nữ sinh là vì giá họa Lệ Viên trong miêu, đạt tới đuổi đi Lệ Viên trong sở hữu miêu mục đích. Bởi vì ta tại hắn bên chân nhìn đến sổ con mèo oan hồn, đang tại gặm cắn chân của hắn."

Quấn Đổng Hồng sổ con mèo hồn là bị ngược sát mà chết, oán khí rất nặng, đi theo Đổng Hồng cắn xé chân của hắn lại từ từ hướng thượng thẳng đến ách trụ cổ họng của hắn. Chân bộ bị cắn xé, Đổng Hồng là có cảm giác . Cho nên hắn tổng là run rẩy chân, nghiền mủi chân.

Ban đêm hẳn là cũng tại trong mộng bị miêu hồn dây dưa, cố tình không thể lại ngược miêu, vừa mới truyền ra miêu bái nguyệt cùng miêu yêu, cho nên rõ ràng giả trang miêu yêu tập kích người đuổi đi Lệ Viên trong miêu. Như vậy tài năng giải thích bị tập kích nữ sinh tìm không thấy điểm giống nhau.

Trần Dương: "Ta cùng Mao Tiểu Lị muốn đem Đổng Hồng dẫn đến, hy vọng các ngươi hỗ trợ."

Đại Béo vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, điêu khởi cá khô nhỏ bỏ chạy. Đại Béo đã bị nhân loại trở thành hoàng đế cung cấp nuôi dưỡng nhiều năm, đã sớm thói quen ăn xong bỏ chạy. Bị bức trả lời vấn đề không nói còn muốn làm nó bán ra sức lao động, tuyệt đối không có khả năng! Đời này đều không có khả năng!

Trần Dương lạnh nhạt thu hồi cà mèn, đứng dậy chậm Du Du truy Đại Béo, trong tay của hắn còn có tìm tung phù. Rừng cây nhỏ mặt sau còn có tiểu sơn sườn núi, sườn núi thượng tất cả đều là hỗn độn không xử lý lùm cây. Đẩy ra lùm cây đi đến hàng rào sắt mặt trên nhảy đến mặt đất, chính là trường học bên ngoài.

Thẳng đi mấy chục thước nhìn đến một cái ngã tư đường, ngã tư đường khẩu treo bài tử, bài tử thượng viết 'Long Kiều phố' . Long Kiều phố là Mao Tiểu Lị trường học phụ cận rất có danh học sinh phố, phía trước là các màu mỹ thực, hướng bên trong đi nhiễu quá đầu ngõ có thể tìm đến đặc biệt cửa hàng. Phi thục người không biết, bởi vì đầu ngõ còn trụ rất nhiều người thường.

Trần Dương nhiễu quá đầu ngõ đến tận cùng bên trong, dừng lại cước bộ, ngẩng đầu ngồi xổm 'Nguyện Ốc' cửa hàng bài thượng Đại Béo. Cảm thán cửa hàng bài cư nhiên chịu nổi Đại Béo thể trọng, Đại Béo trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn Trần Dương, cái đuôi chậm Du Du vứt , sau đó xoay người động tác nhẹ nhàng nhảy nhót chạy trốn.

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, đi vào Nguyện Ốc. Nguyện Ốc là gian bói toán ốc, cùng sở hữu bói toán ốc nhất dạng trang hoành, gắng đạt tới thần bí đồng thời ánh sáng không hảo."Khách nhân đến , liền tiến vào ngồi đi."

Nữ nhân ôm ấp hắc miêu từ tiểu gian phòng đi ra, ngồi ở nàng bói toán trên bàn, vươn tay ý bảo Trần Dương ngồi xuống. Trần Dương ngồi xuống sau nói rằng: "Ta tìm đến bằng hữu."

Nữ nhân lấy ra một bộ tháp la bài đưa cho Trần Dương: "Tẩy bài."

Trần Dương: "Không cần. Ta tìm được."

Nữ nhân lẳng lặng nhìn Trần Dương, nhẹ nói nói "Trừu nhất trương đi."

Trần Dương tùy ý trừu nhất trương đặt tại mặt bàn, nữ nhân mắt nhìn: "Chính nghĩa. Công bằng cùng chính nghĩa, tuân thủ ngươi đạo đức, kiên trì ngươi chính nghĩa. Bất luận cái gì khó khăn đều sẽ nghênh khó mà giải." Giải đáp hoàn rút ra tháp la bài, nữ nhân còn nói thêm: "Ngươi muốn hỏi nhân duyên sao?"

Trần Dương cự tuyệt, quay đầu nhìn đến bên cạnh hoa đào phù, may mắn thạch. Mao Tiểu Lị nói Nguyện Ốc là nàng đối thủ cạnh tranh, nhiều lần đều bại bởi đối phương. Nữ nhân hỏi ý kiến hắn muốn hay không mua mấy trương, Trần Dương cự tuyệt cũng đứng dậy rời đi.

Nữ nhân gọi lại hắn, cũng đem hắn rút ra kia trương 'Chính nghĩa' tháp la bài đưa cho hắn: "Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận tháp la bài rời đi Nguyện Ốc, đi rồi 5~6 mét quay đầu lại nhìn phát hiện Nguyện Ốc đã đóng cửa. Hắn lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Nguyện Ốc cửa hàng bài, mặt trên không có Đại Béo thân ảnh. Hắn không biết Đại Béo đem hắn đưa tới Nguyện Ốc mục đích, lắc đầu thu hồi tháp la bài rời đi.

Mao Tiểu Lị liên tục vài ngày tại Lệ Viên biểu hiện sinh động, thậm chí nửa đêm trộm lưu tiến Lệ Viên bị tuần tra cảnh vệ phát hiện. Ngày hôm sau truyền khắp toàn giáo, nàng như cũ không thèm quan tâm nói: "Ta là vi tra minh chân tướng, nếu thật là miêu yêu tập kích người, kia liền đột kích đánh ta hảo . Nếu như là hung thủ, vừa vặn ta có thể phỏng vấn."

Trong lén lút, Trần Dương nói: "Thật kiêu ngạo."

Mao Tiểu Lị hi hi ha ha: "Không kiêu ngạo như thế nào chọc giận hung thủ? Khi cách ba ngày mà ngay cả tục tập kích hai nữ sinh, hoàn toàn không lo lắng cảnh vệ cùng cảnh sát, hoặc là không có sợ hãi hoặc là đối chính mình cực đủ tin tưởng. Không quản đâu một loại đều tuyệt đối chịu không nổi khinh miệt cùng chọc giận."

Nhưng mà kế tiếp nửa tháng thời gian, hung thủ đều không tái hành động. Lệ Viên tuần tra cảnh vệ bỏ chạy bộ phận, lần thứ hai biến đến yên tĩnh. Chính là học sinh cũng không dám sao Lệ Viên tiểu lộ đi, bọn họ phát hiện cho dù không có 'Miêu yêu tập kích' sự kiện, Lệ Viên cũng rất nguy hiểm. Bốn phía vô đăng không người, rời xa ký túc xá khu cùng khu dạy học, còn thực dễ dàng người ẩn dấu, bị giết vứt thi phỏng chừng đều không người biết.

Đêm nay Mao Tiểu Lị lẻn vào Lệ Viên, tùy tùy tiện tiện hạt đi. Trong trường học người cũng biết nàng vi tra minh chân tướng lấy thân làm nhị, nàng cũng rõ ràng buông tha ngụy trang. Thường thường hô lên một câu: "Miêu yêu tiên sinh, ta đến . Nhanh lên tới giết ta a."

Kiêu ngạo nói tại trong rừng dạo qua một vòng lại quanh quẩn lại đây, Lệ Viên im ắng không có tiếng vang. Trần Dương tại khoảng cách Mao Tiểu Lị hơn mười thước xa, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn không trung, thiên thượng mây đen tế nguyệt không có nửa điểm ánh trăng. Trong lòng hắn nghi hoặc, Lệ Viên trong miêu không thấy?

Mao Tiểu Lị đột nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, nghe được phía sau truyền đến chân đạp lá rụng thanh âm. Phía sau có người tới gần nàng, sau đó đứng ở sau lưng nàng. Mao Tiểu Lị mãnh liệt xoay người, di động chiếu sáng dừng ở phía sau người trên mặt, nhất trương dữ tợn vặn vẹo miêu mặt dọa nàng nhảy dựng. Người nọ phác lại đây, Mao Tiểu Lị tiếng thét một cước đem hắn đạp ra ngoài, chính đánh vào đại thụ bắn ngược trở về ngã trên mặt đất.

Trần Dương nghe được Mao Tiểu Lị tiếng kêu, bôn đi qua vừa lúc nhìn thấy một màn này. Hung thủ đứng lên xoay người bỏ chạy, Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị phân biệt đuổi theo mau. Hung thủ chạy trốn rất nhanh, đối Lệ Viên cũng rất quen thuộc, tả quải hữu nhiễu nhiều lần thiếu chút nữa cùng ném.

Trần Dương dừng lại, từ Mao Tiểu Lị lòng bàn chân tìm được hung thủ huyết. Mao Tiểu Lị xuyên song đinh tán hài, đá phi hung thủ thời điểm trên giầy đinh tán cắt qua hung thủ làn da, dính vào huyết. Lau lấy máu để vào tìm tung phù, nhanh chóng đi tắt vây đổ hung thủ. Mao Tiểu Lị một cái phi đá đem hung thủ đá phiên, Trần Dương dùng dây đỏ trói chặt hung thủ hai tay. Cổ đồng tiền tệ chảy xuống, rơi lòng bàn tay.

Trần Dương vạch trần hung thủ mặt nạ, Mao Tiểu Lị ngọn đèn chiếu lại đây: "Đổng Hồng, nhìn ngươi lần này — không là hắn? !"

Không là Đổng Hồng, mà là một cái khác không biết tuổi trẻ người. Người trẻ tuổi biên thở dốc vừa cười nói: "Chạy trốn thật khoái. Mao Tiểu Lị, quả nhiên chạy bất quá ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghi hoặc: "Ngươi nhận thức ta?" Nàng không biết người trẻ tuổi.

Người trẻ tuổi cười nói: "Ngươi không phỏng vấn quá ta, bởi vì chúng ta bình thường đồng thời tham gia trường bào thi đua, đồng thời tiếp thu phỏng vấn. Ngươi không phỏng vấn quá ta, không có chú ý quá ta, nhưng là ta chú ý tới ngươi. Ta phát hiện ngươi chạy trốn rất nhanh, rất muốn với ngươi trận đấu."

Mao Tiểu Lị đạp hắn một cước: "So cái rắm so! Ngươi phẫn thành miêu yêu bộ dáng tập kích ta, ngươi là hung thủ?"

"Không là." Người trẻ tuổi nói rằng: "Hung thủ thật sự hiện tại hẳn là đang tại giết người, hắn nhất định giết người. Người khác bất tử, hắn thì phải chết. Đã đã cho hắn hai lần cơ hội ."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, trực giác người trẻ tuổi trong lời nói có chuyện. Đang muốn nắm hắn hỏi lại rõ ràng chợt nghe đến xa xa truyền đến nữ sinh tiếng thét, cảm thấy cả kinh, hai người nhanh chóng đứng dậy chạy tới. Trẻ tuổi người còn tại mặt sau nói rằng: "Không kịp, các ngươi cứu không được người." Tức giận đến Mao Tiểu Lị tưởng quay đầu lại đạp chết hắn, đáng tiếc thời gian không chờ người.

Hai người dùng hết toàn lực chạy đến thanh âm nơi phát ra chỗ, vốn tưởng rằng gặp đến không thể vãn hồi hậu quả, ai biết nhìn đến chính là hung thủ mặt hướng mà ngã xuống bất tỉnh nhân sự bộ dáng. Hung thủ trên đỉnh đầu ngồi xổm ngồi Đại Béo, bốn mươi cân nặng Đại Béo.

Hung thủ bên cạnh ngồi kinh hồn chưa định nữ hài, chính là tay bộ bị thương, trừ này vô trở ngại.

Đại Béo nhìn thấy Trần Dương hai người, cho bọn họ một cái bình tĩnh ánh mắt sau ẩn vào trong bóng đêm. Mao Tiểu Lị ngơ ngác nói: "Ta giống như từ Đại Béo trong ánh mắt nhìn ra khinh bỉ, nhất định là ảo giác."

Vạch trần mặt nạ, hung thủ đích thật là Đổng Hồng. Quá không bao lâu, cảnh sát tính cả xe cứu thương nhất tịnh lại đây. Lệ Viên lần thứ hai náo nhiệt đứng lên, hảo tại đây hồi đãi đến hung thủ. Thầy thuốc nguyên bản tưởng rằng yêu cầu cứu trị người là người bị hại, trăm triệu không ngờ đến là hung thủ. Hơi thêm kiểm tra kết quả là thiếu chút nữa hít thở không thông, nghe được kết quả Trần Dương sắc mặt cổ quái.

Bốn mươi cân nặng Đại Béo đặt ở trên đỉnh đầu, không hít thở không thông mới là lạ.

Nữ hài làm ghi chép thời điểm nói rằng: "Ta thích miêu, trước kia mỗi ngày cũng phải đi Lệ Viên nuôi nấng miêu. Lệ Viên xuất sự sau, ta thực khổ sở. Liên tục nửa tháng không đi, giác không có việc gì liền trộm chạy tới nuôi nấng." Hiện trường đích xác tìm được mới mẻ miêu lương."Sau đó liền gặp được hung thủ, bắt đầu ta né đi qua, trên người hắn miêu trảo hoa thương cánh tay của ta. Di động nện ở đá phiến thượng suất phá hủy chiếu sáng đăng, thứ hai hạ trốn không thoát, cương đao miêu trảo muốn hoa hướng ta cổ, Đại Béo xuất hiện nhiễu loạn hung thủ lực chú ý. Ngồi ở hung thủ trên mặt, làm hung thủ mất đi hành động năng lực."

Đại khái là một màn kia rất khôi hài, nữ hài miêu tả đến một màn kia khi nín khóc mỉm cười. Đồng thời truyền thông đưa tin đi ra cố ý phóng đại Đại Béo ảnh chụp, tiêu đề làm kinh sợ người ánh mắt 'Hắc miêu vi báo ân chế phục liên hoàn hung thủ' . Chân chính đem Đại Béo nâng thành võng hồng béo miêu.

Hung thủ sa lưới, cùng Đổng Hồng là thúc chất quan hệ phó hiệu trưởng cũng xuống ngựa. Miêu rửa sạch oan khuất, Lệ Viên có thể bảo lưu. Sự tình vốn nên coi như kết thúc, nhưng là nhiễu loạn bọn họ tầm mắt trường bào người trẻ tuổi lại không thấy, tính cả không thấy còn có Trần Dương dây đỏ tử.

Mao Tiểu Lị tra trường bào người trẻ tuổi tư liệu, sắc mặt ngưng trọng: "Hắn gọi Mạnh Khê, là đại nhị sinh. Trường học trường bào quán quân, tham gia quá đại lớn nhỏ tiểu nhân trận đấu, nửa năm trước xuất quá tai nạn xe cộ không thể lại chạy. Hơn nữa hắn tạm nghỉ học nửa năm, đến nay không có tới đến trường. Trong trường học tìm không thấy hắn địa chỉ."

Tìm không thấy Mạnh Khê, bọn họ cũng không biết Mạnh Khê vì cái gì muốn giả trang hung thủ dẫn dắt rời đi bọn họ. Không có khả năng là vì cùng Mao Tiểu Lị trận đấu trường bào, càng giống như là muốn lấy đi Trần Dương dây đỏ. Phân cục người cũng biết dây đỏ là Trần Dương pháp khí, quất roi lệ quỷ tai hoạ tốt nhất dùng.

Hơn nữa Mạnh Khê kia lần nói là có ý gì?

Hai ngày sau, Đổng Hồng từ bệnh viện đi ra bị xe cảnh sát mang đi, hắn đem sẽ lấy cố ý giết người tội vào tù. Xe cảnh sát chạy trên đường gặp được tai nạn xe cộ, một chiếc trang cốt sắt xe vận tải đụng vào kiều mặt, cốt sắt sôi nổi rơi xuống, đem xe cảnh sát trạc thành con nhím.

Cứu trị xe cảnh sát nội nhân viên thời điểm bọn họ kinh ngạc phát hiện cốt sắt tài tình tránh khỏi sở hữu người, trừ bỏ Đổng Hồng. Đổng Hồng bị một căn cốt sắt chọc thủng bụng, đinh đang ngồi vị thượng đương trường tử vong. Tử trạng giống cực truyền lưu internet ngược miêu video trong bị thanh thép chọc thủng bụng tiểu miêu, mọi người đều nói là miêu trả thù.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Miêu sát là quá độ văn chương, vô luận là Đổng Hồng vẫn là Mạnh Khê đều tại sau chương và tiết kỹ càng tỉ mỉ giải thích (này văn chương bên trong rất nhiều phục bút, trên cơ bản sẽ tại kế tiếp hai cái văn chương trong giải thích rõ ràng).

Đại Béo là miêu quỷ, lưng đeo nghiệt nợ, nhưng nó không hại quá người. Không kịch thấu, hạ sau văn chương sẽ nhắc tới. PS: Cho dù Đại Béo không hại quá người, nhưng nó lưng đeo nghiệt nợ liền đã định trước nhất định muốn hoàn lại chuộc tội.

Chương 45: Chơi đến quải 01

Trần Dương oa tại trên ghế sa lông ngẩn người, TV chính truyền phát tin Đổng Hồng ngoài ý muốn tử vong một màn. Độ Sóc vào cửa lấy đi trong tay của hắn điều khiển từ xa, vươn tay lãm quá Trần Dương bả vai: "Tưởng cái gì?" Lập tức thoáng nhìn cổ tay hắn thượng dây đỏ không thấy, liền hỏi: "Dây thừng không thấy?"

"Ân." Trần Dương dựa sát vào nhau vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, ánh mắt như cũ nhìn chằm chằm TV màn hình, đem tại Lệ Viên chuyện đã xảy ra báo cho Độ Sóc, sau đó nói rằng: "Hiện tại chân tướng rõ ràng, nhưng ta tổng cảm thấy trước mắt sương mù thật mạnh. Đổng Hồng có ngược đãi nghiện, nguyên với cha mẹ ảnh hưởng. Từ ngược miêu đến tập kích người, cũng giá họa cho Lệ Viên trong cái gọi là miêu yêu. Đến bị miêu hồn trả thù, cốt sắt sáp xuyên bụng mà chết. Nhân quả tuần hoàn, đầu đuôi chiếu ứng, trật tự rõ ràng. Nhưng, ta chính là cảm thấy thái thanh tích minh , quá mức trùng hợp."

"Nói một chút nhìn."

Trần Dương tọa thẳng thân thể, ngồi xếp bằng đối mặt Độ Sóc, đem chính mình nghi hoặc mở ra: "Một, Đổng Hồng tập kích người vì cái gì giả trang miêu yêu? Cấp xuất giải thích là miêu bái nguyệt truyền thuyết ở trường học hứng khởi, dẫn đến rất nhiều người tin tưởng miêu yêu tồn tại, hắn vừa mới chán ghét miêu vì thế biết thời biết thế giá họa Lệ Viên trong miêu. Chính là làm phạm tội giả, không để ý từ giả trang miêu yêu lấy lòng mọi người. Tạm thời không nói Đổng Hồng hay không rõ ràng miêu yêu tồn tại, đơn nói miêu yêu tập kích người tin tức truyền đi liền nhất định sẽ đưa tới khắp nơi chú ý. Về điểm ấy có thể dùng liên hoàn hung phạm ý đồ khiến cho chú ý để giải thích, nhưng Đổng Hồng bình thường làm người cẩn thận, điệu thấp. Sẽ không phạm xuẩn."

"Nhị, ai đem Đổng Hồng ngược miêu video tuyên bố đến trên mạng? Cảnh sát tra quá, Đổng Hồng làm người cực kỳ cẩn thận, trước ngược sát quá rất nhiều miêu. Cơ hồ xử lý đến thực sạch sẽ, bọn họ tại tra Đổng Hồng ngược miêu video nơi phát ra thời điểm phát hiện là một cái nước ngoài đăng kí tài khoản. Hoặc là đối phương sợ hãi Đổng Hồng trả thù, hoặc là chính là có người muốn giết chết Đổng Hồng. . . Nếu ta suy đoán không sai nói, ta cảm thấy Đổng Hồng là bị đi bước một dẫn vào tử cục."

"Ở trên suy đoán nơi phát ra với Mạnh Khê nói câu nói kia 'Nếu hắn không giết người, tử liền chính là hắn. Đã đã cho hắn hai lần cơ hội', hai lần cơ hội phải là phía trước hai khởi tập kích sự kiện, nhưng là Đổng Hồng lựa chọn tại Lệ Viên tập kích nữ hài, vừa mới hai người đều thực yêu miêu, thường xuyên đi Lệ Viên uy miêu. Miêu trọng ân tình, cho nên Lệ Viên trong miêu cứu hai cái nữ hài, hắn thất bại hai lần."

Đệ nhất khởi bị tập kích sự kiện trung nữ hài tại ngày hôm qua thức tỉnh, đối mặt phóng viên hỏi ý kiến, nàng trả lời là miêu cứu nàng. Bởi vậy, miêu trả thù cùng miêu báo ân sự kiện xào đến ồn ào huyên náo, hơn nữa miêu bái nguyệt từ từ cực thông nhân tính thực hiện lệnh Lệ Viên trong miêu thêm thượng sắc thái thần bí, đồng thời Lệ Viên được gọi là miêu viên, mà Mao Tiểu Lị trường học không có nóng lòng diệt trừ Lệ Viên trong miêu thực hiện đưa tới xã hội nhân sĩ một mảnh tán thưởng.

"Tam, cái thứ ba bị tập kích nữ hài miêu tả khi nhắc tới Đổng Hồng cương đao miêu trảo. Lúc ấy mây đen tế nguyệt, nàng nói lần thứ nhất né tránh thời điểm suất phá hư di động chiếu sáng đăng, theo lý đến nói trong bóng đêm nhìn không tới Đổng Hồng miêu trảo là cương đao. Ta nhớ rõ chúng ta đuổi tới thời điểm, nàng chấn kinh quá độ, thẳng đến Đổng Hồng bị đưa đến xe cứu thương đều không lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái. Cho nên nàng làm sao biết Đổng Hồng miêu trảo là cương đao?"

"Cho nên ngươi suy đoán là cái gì?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày, có chút do dự: "Ta lo lắng là ta tưởng rất nhiều."

Độ Sóc thật sâu nhìn Trần Dương, đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, cằm khoát lên trên đầu của hắn, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về lưng của hắn bộ nói rằng: "Ta Dương Dương so với ta trong tưởng tượng muốn thông minh, trực giác càng vì sắc bén. Ta tin tưởng ngươi trực giác, nói ra đi."

"Nếu, Đổng Hồng làm hết thảy đều có người sai sử, từ ngược miêu đến tập kích người — về điểm ấy còn có một cái điểm đáng ngờ, nếu Đổng Hồng ngược miêu nguyên với ngược đãi nghiện, kia tập kích người vì cái gì lựa chọn trí mạng điểm đánh chết mà không phải chậm rãi tra tấn người chí tử? Ngoài ra, giả thiết Đổng Hồng thụ người dẫn đường, đến cuối cùng bắt đầu giết người, nhưng là cho hai lần cơ hội đều thất bại, cho nên lần thứ ba trực tiếp bị dẫn vào tử cục. Lại giả thiết, từ ngay từ đầu chính là muốn đem Đổng Hồng dẫn vào tử cục, cho nên lựa chọn làm hắn tại Lệ Viên tập kích hai cái nữ hài, vừa mới đều bị miêu cứu. Như vậy, có phải hay không từ ngay từ đầu chính là tưởng muốn Đổng Hồng tử?"

Trần Dương bị chính mình giả thiết dọa đến, nếu từ ngay từ đầu mục đích chính là muốn giết chết Đổng Hồng, đi bước một thiết cục làm Đổng Hồng chính mình đi vào tử cục. Cho dù chết sau cũng cho là mình tự làm tự chịu, chỉ sợ liên đại âm pháp tào đều sẽ bị giấu diếm được tiến tới khảo tính Đổng Hồng. Nếu giả thiết thành lập, Đổng Hồng quả thực như là bị đùa chết , làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên.

"Nếu, " Trần Dương nói nhỏ: "Mà ngay cả lần thứ ba cái gọi là cơ hội đều là bị trêu chọc, không khỏi đáng sợ."

Độ Sóc trong mắt thần sắc không rõ: "Ngươi suy đoán không phải không có lý. Mạnh Khê dẫn đi các ngươi, mục đích là làm Đổng Hồng nhập cục, này thứ nhất. Thứ hai là lấy đi ngươi pháp khí dây đỏ. Có người nhìn chăm chú ngươi ."

Trần Dương: "Ta nguyên bản có này suy đoán. Nhưng là đối phương lấy đi dây đỏ có ích lợi gì?"

"Đại khái đối phương cho rằng dây đỏ là ngươi pháp khí đi."

"Phải không?" Trần Dương cảm thấy hết sức kinh ngạc: "Thiên sư giới sẽ có người dùng dây đỏ tử đương pháp khí sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Pháp thằng." Lời ít mà ý nhiều, đạo ngày mai sư giới một loại cùng loại với thằng pháp khí, bất quá cũng gọi tịnh tiên. Dùng dây thừng chà xát thành thằng tiên, thằng đầu giống nhau đầu rắn, điểm thượng sơn son, họa thượng bát quái. Dùng để ích trừ tai hoạ đạo giáo pháp thằng.

Trần Dương gật đầu tỏ vẻ lý giải, tuy rằng hắn dây đỏ cùng pháp thằng hoàn toàn là hai cái bất đồng khái niệm, nhưng nếu đối phương cho rằng dây đỏ rất trọng yếu, trăm phương nghìn kế cướp đi như vậy tùy ý đi. Sau đó hắn từ trong tủ treo quần áo rút ra một cái hộp gỗ, từ bên trong mấy chục điều dây đỏ trong lấy ra một cái, đem cổ đồng tiền tệ xuyến trở ra lần nữa mang nơi tay thượng.

Hắn pháp khí vốn là liền không là dây đỏ, mà là bắt tại dây đỏ mặt trên cổ đồng tiền tệ. Kia miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ vốn cũng không là nhiều sang quý, chính là Ba Thục khu lưu thông tiền, nhiều lần đảm nhiệm vu tộc vu trưởng pháp khí. Đại đại tương truyền, lại từ Vu gia gia tặng cho hắn. Bởi vậy kia miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ mới là chân chính pháp khí, cũng có thể nói là vu tộc tổ sư gia pháp khí, dây đỏ chính là hấp thụ đồng tiền tệ pháp lực cùng dương khí, tùy thời có thể thay đổi.

Trần Dương lại đây thân thân Độ Sóc môi: "Hy vọng ta suy đoán chỉ là muốn nhiều."

"Không người có thể tính kế ngươi." Độ Sóc ôm lấy hắn.

Trần Dương mặt mày hớn hở, hắn thích Độ Sóc bảo hộ hắn, quyết không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào, quỷ thương tổn thái độ của hắn. Điều này làm cho hắn cảm thấy từ nội mà ngoại an tâm, thân tâm đều mạnh như vậy liệt tín nhiệm Độ Sóc, khát vọng hắn, yêu hắn.

"Cám ơn."

Mao Tiểu Lị cái thứ nhất phát hiện Trần Dương trên cổ tay đội dây đỏ tử, kinh ngạc hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, ngươi dây đỏ tìm trở về ?"

"Không có. Tân đổi ." Trần Dương đưa tay quơ quơ cổ tay thượng dây đỏ.

"Pháp khí thay đổi nhanh như vậy sao?" Trương Cầu Đạo đi ngang qua nghe nói lời ấy, tò mò hỏi ý kiến. Thiên sư pháp khí cần dùng đến thuận buồm xuôi gió, đồng thời còn muốn có đầy đủ pháp lực. Cho nên thiên sư pháp khí không dễ dàng được đến, cũng không nhẹ dịch thay đổi.

Trần Dương: "Hoàn hảo. Ta có vừa kéo thế có thể thay đổi."

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh hoàng, cảm thấy chính mình cùng Trần cục đại khái không là giống một cái thiên sư giới người. Trương Cầu Đạo tà miết nàng liếc mắt một cái, vuốt cằm đồng ý: "Đích xác không là. Ngươi là thái điểu, Trần cục là cấp đại sư biệt."

Mao Tiểu Lị hừ hừ cười lạnh: "Bằng ta thiên phú, một khi cố gắng, phân phân chung treo lên đánh ngươi."

Trương Cầu Đạo hồi lấy ha hả cười lạnh: "Ta chờ ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nói một chút mà thôi, nàng vẫn chưa tới thông suốt thời điểm. Tuy có thiên phú, nhưng cũng không có một thân thiên phú. Trần Dương giờ phút này cũng không lo lắng Mao Tiểu Lị, thậm chí không đốc xúc nàng, nhâm nàng thật vui vẻ họa hoa đào phù, đổi vận phù bán tiền.

Bởi vì Mã Sơn Phong nói với hắn quá: "Mao gia nhân đều là kỳ ba, không có thiên phú, không làm việc đàng hoàng. Tu chờ chính bọn hắn thông suốt. Mao Tiểu Lị phụ thân mao đạo trưởng ba mươi tuổi trước liên thụ lục đều không thể, ba mươi tuổi kia năm đột nhiên thông suốt, hoa mười năm thời gian nhảy vi nhị phẩm Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, nếu không công đức thật sự không thể duy trì hắn vượt cấp lên chức vi Thượng thanh thiên sư, đã sớm lên chức. Nhưng mà đạo hạnh cao thâm, pháp lực thâm hậu, là Mao Sơn phái chưởng môn nhân. Lần trước Mao gia nhân cũng thế, mỗi một đại Mao gia nhân đều đến chờ bọn hắn thông suốt."

Mã Sơn Phong bưng trà chậm Du Du đi dạo đi ra khỏi phòng làm việc của hắn, nói với mọi người nói "Có tân đơn."

Mọi người thấy đi qua, Mã Sơn Phong chậm Du Du uống xong trà mới lên tiếng: "Hai sao đan tử, có hộ nhân gia tao tai hoạ xâm hại, trong nhà hai hài tử tử vong. Thê tử, nhạc mẫu bệnh nặng, hiện giờ trong phòng tai hoạ tác quái. Các ngươi ai tiếp đơn, thù lao 300 vạn."

Mao Tiểu Lị không đi: "Theo ta đoạt sinh ý Nguyện Ốc dọn đi , ta còn là trở về phát triển ta nghiệp vụ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Không đi. Ta nghĩ lại nghỉ ngơi vài ngày."

Trần Dương cũng cự tuyệt: "Độ ca thật vất vả nghỉ ngơi, ta phải bồi hắn."

Cuối cùng dư lại Trương Cầu Đạo không đáp lại, Trương Cầu Đạo ngẫm lại chính mình một tháng không tiếp đơn, vì thế gật đầu đồng ý: "Ta tiếp."

Đan tử giải quyết, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Bên ngoài có chỉ Đại Béo hắc miêu, không biết tới tìm ai. Các ngươi biết sao?" Mao Tiểu Lị chạy đến cửa nhà vừa thấy, quay đầu lại liền hướng Trần Dương hô: "Trần ca, Đại Béo."

Đại Béo giống như một tòa thịt sơn ngồi xổm ngồi ở trên bàn, phân cục trong người đều vây quanh lại đây, đồng loạt nhìn chằm chằm nó nhìn. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta nói nó thật sự hảo béo đúng hay không? Ít nhất năm mươi cân." Nói xong, thuận tiện xoa bóp Đại Béo trên bụng một đà thịt béo.

Đại Béo chụp đi Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, điêu khởi trước ngực bài tử. Bài tử thượng xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo ba cái chữ to: "Bốn mươi cân!"

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo, nguyên lai không chỉ có một người nhận sai ngươi cân lượng." Không phải như thế nào sẽ chuẩn bị viết 'Bốn mươi cân' vì mình chứng trong sạch bài tử?

Đại Béo chói lọi mắt trợn trắng, thay đổi khối bài tử: "A Ni!"

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo, ngươi muốn theo đuổi gọi A Ni mẫu miêu sao?"

Đại Béo đổi bài tử: "Gọi A Ni!"

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo, ăn cá chiên giòn làm gì?"

Đại Béo ném xuống sở hữu bài tử cùng tôn nghiêm, làm phân cục người loát cái thích, chính mình lạnh lùng ăn cá chiên giòn làm. Mao Tiểu Lị trầm mê loát Đại Béo: "Ta và các ngươi nói, từ khi Đại Béo nổi danh, rất nhiều người đều đến quán cơm đãi Đại Béo. Sau lại Đại Béo liền không đi quán cơm, không người đầu uy. Cho nên nó mới đến phân cục thảo ăn , chậc chậc, thịt đôn đôn hảo nhuyễn thật thoải mái."

Đại Béo gặm hoàn cá khô nhỏ sau phiên miêu mặt không nhận người, đem sở hữu người oán một lần. Ngạo mạn giống như hoàng đế, lại tại nhận thấy được Độ Sóc khí tức sau toàn thân da lông nổ khởi, bay nhanh chạy trốn không thấy bóng dáng. Nhưng mà tại kế tiếp cơm chiều trong thời gian, phân cục trên bàn đều sẽ xuất hiện một tòa thịt sơn bán ra thân thể được đến cá khô nhỏ đầu uy.

Đương nhiên Đại Béo đều lựa chọn Độ Sóc không tại trong thời gian trộm đạo sờ qua đến, một khi phát hiện Độ Sóc không tại liền khôi phục bá đạo bản tính. Độ Sóc vừa xuất hiện, mang theo cái đuôi bỏ chạy. Lâu, mọi người chỉ biết Đại Béo sợ nhất Độ Sóc, túng một đám. Độ Sóc tự cũng là biết Đại Béo tồn tại, hắn không thích miêu cũng không đến mức không chứa nổi. Chỉ cần kia con mèo quỷ biệt tại trước mắt hắn xuất hiện liền hảo.

Hảo tại phân cục trong không người khởi dưỡng Đại Béo suy nghĩ, Đại Béo cũng không muốn lưu ở phân cục. Đại Béo tự do quán , không có chỗ ở cố định, trừ bỏ Từ A Ni chưa bao giờ lại có quá chủ nhân. Mà ở phân cục thành viên trong mắt, khai linh trí Đại Béo càng như là đồng bọn, đồng bọn đi lưu tự tùy ý.

Trương Cầu Đạo tiếp đơn đi đến kia hộ nhân gia trong nhà, vừa tiến vào nhà hắn liền phát hiện trong phòng âm khí lượn lờ, phân minh tai hoạ nhập ốc xâm hại người khác tính mạng. Ốc chủ họ tiền, Tiền tiên sinh thần tình mỏi mệt bi thương: "Ta cũng không biết trêu chọc đâu lộ tai hoạ, hại ta một đôi nhi nữ, bây giờ còn muốn hại ta thê tử nhạc mẫu. Có phải hay không chờ ta thê tử nhạc mẫu cũng đã chết, cũng muốn đến hại ta? !"

Tiền tiên sinh cảm xúc kích động, Trương Cầu Đạo nói: "Tiền tiên sinh thỉnh lãnh tĩnh, sự tình đã phát sinh không thể vãn hồi. Còn không có phát sinh liền muốn tận lực ngăn cản, ta trước tìm ra tai hoạ sở tại."

Tiền tiên sinh: "Trương thiên sư thỉnh."

Trương Cầu Đạo xuất ra la bàn, la bàn trên núi kim đồng hồ thụ từ trường ảnh hưởng, bắt đầu loạn hoảng, chậm rãi ổn định lại chỉ vào trong đó một cái phương hướng. Trương Cầu Đạo đi về phía trước, kim đồng hồ hướng đi, chỉ vào trong đó một cái phòng ngủ. Liền hỏi: "Tiền tiên sinh, là ai phòng ngủ?"

Tiền tiên sinh nghi hoặc nói "Ta nhạc mẫu."

"Có thể mở ra sao?"

"Có thể." Tiền tiên sinh vội vàng đem phòng ngủ cửa mở ra cũng nói rằng: "Ta nhạc mẫu cùng thê tử bệnh nặng tại giường, ta đem các nàng đưa đi bệnh viện. Vốn là tưởng phổ thông tật bệnh, không ngờ đến là tao ngộ tai hoạ."

Trương Cầu Đạo đi vào phòng ngủ, nghe vậy hỏi: "Tiền tiên sinh làm sao biết là tai hoạ?"

"Ai, ta một cái sinh ý thượng bằng hữu tín này đó, hắn nghe nói nhà của ta xuất sự cứ tới đây nhìn, vừa thấy ta phòng ở nói thẳng tai hoạ giấu ốc. Vì thế bảo ta thỉnh thiên sư, ta vốn là không tin, nếu không là thê tử, nhạc mẫu bệnh nặng, liên một đôi nhi nữ đều. . . Bị hại chết." Tiền tiên sinh biểu tình bi thống vô cùng, đồng thời thực tự trách: "Là lỗi của ta a. Nếu ngay từ đầu nghe thê tử nói, mà không phải cảm thấy không có gì ghê gớm. Vội sinh ý vội công tác, vội đến nhi nữ cuối cùng một mặt đều không gặp đến — ta!"

Trương Cầu Đạo an ủi Tiền tiên sinh vài câu, vào nhà phát hiện la bàn điên cuồng chuyển động. Ngẩng đầu nhìn đến một cái bàn thờ Phật, trước bàn thờ Phật là một pho tượng tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát, đi đến tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát ngay trước tường một khắc liền muốn đem tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát bắt lấy đến.

Tiền tiên sinh đi tới nói "Ta nhạc mẫu tin phật, thập phần thành tâm. Này tôn tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát chính là nàng chuyên môn thỉnh người điêu khắc phát ra ánh sáng, ngày đêm cung phụng. Trương thiên sư, chẳng lẽ có vấn đề?"

Trương Cầu Đạo đem tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát bắt lấy đến, mở ra tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát phía sau lưng tâm một khối mộc khối, lộ ra bên trong rỗng ruột bộ phận, nói rằng: "Vấn đề thực đại."

Nghe vậy, Tiền tiên sinh biến sắc: "Như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ kia tượng điêu khắc gỗ sư phụ lợi dụng ta nhạc mẫu hãm hại ta Tiền gia?" Hắn biểu tình phẫn hận vô cùng: "Nhất định là trên thương trường đối thủ, bọn họ muốn hại ta liền đến hại ta, vì cái gì muốn hại ta gia nhân?"

"Tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát bản thân không thành vấn đề, có vấn đề chính là bên trong trái tim bộ phận trang đồ vật." Trương Cầu Đạo sắc mặt nghiêm túc: "Các ngươi ở bên trong phóng xà cùng rùa chờ linh vật? Vẫn là hoạt sinh sinh bỏ vào ?"

Tiền tiên sinh sửng sốt: "Không, không đúng sao? Nhạc mẫu nói tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát vô linh, nếu cung phụng dễ dàng làm nghiệt súc chiếm cứ thân thể, hại chúng ta người một nhà. Cho nên tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát trái tim muốn không, sau đó ở bên trong đặt trên linh vật. Mượn khí lệnh Bồ tát sống lại, ngày đêm cung phụng, phù hộ ta Tiền gia."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Hoang đường! Bồ tát đại từ đại bi, sao lại sát sinh? Thợ mộc tại hoàn thành tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát khi, đích xác sẽ ở phía sau lưng khai cái động, làm Bồ tát rỗng ruột. Sẽ đem tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát đưa đến chùa miếu phát ra ánh sáng, từ pháp sư hướng Bồ tát trong tim bỏ vào pháp khí, phù chú chờ linh vật. Không là hoạt sinh sinh linh vật, này thủ đoạn rõ ràng là tà thuật, các ngươi đây không phải là vi Bồ tát phát ra ánh sáng, cũng không cần chờ đưa tới nghiệt súc, chính mình liền nuôi nghiệt súc ác linh!"

Tiền tiên sinh vẻ sợ hãi cả kinh, sắc mặt trắng bệch, trăm triệu không ngờ đến hại chết chính mình một đôi nhi nữ đúng là một lòng thành kính hướng phật nhạc mẫu vô tri. Trong lòng không từ sinh ra oán giận, nhưng cho dù oán giận hắn cũng phải cứu trở về bị tà Bồ tát quấn lên thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu.

"Trương thiên sư, kia bây giờ nên làm gì? Có thể mau chóng thu thập rụng tà Bồ tát sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Dẫn nó đi ra."

"Dẫn, dẫn đến?"

"Nó hiện tại chiếm cứ Bồ tát pho tượng, lại thụ hương khói cung phụng, nghiễm nhiên là một pho tượng tiểu tà thần. Tà thần giấu đi nói liên ta cũng bắt giữ không đến. Trừ phi bắt nó dẫn đến, dẫn tới tốt nhất người tuyển chính là ngươi."

Tiền tiên sinh: "Ta, ta? Như thế nào dẫn? Có thể hay không giết ta?"

"Vốn là chính là muốn giết ngươi, cung phụng nghiệt súc tà thần, cũng sẽ không cảm kích các ngươi. Ngược lại bởi vì các ngươi giết nó mà oán hận các ngươi, hại chết các ngươi." Trương Cầu Đạo rời khỏi phòng ngủ: "Tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát trong tim chỗ là xà, xà giống nhau tại ban đêm đi ra hoạt động bắt mồi, hơn nữa nó đem chỉnh đống phòng đều trở thành nó oa, buổi tối nhất định sẽ du xuất phòng ngủ. Ngươi bây giờ đi chợ mua mấy cái nhân công nuôi dưỡng ếch, xà thích ăn ếch, sẽ không buông bỏ mỹ thực."

"Mua đến ếch, ngươi cứ ngồi ở phòng khách chờ. Ta tại chủ ngọa bên trong, nếu phát hiện dị thường ngươi liền kéo tơ hồng, tơ hồng một chỗ khác cột lấy chuông đồng đang, ta sẽ đệ nhất thời gian lại đây thu phục nghiệt súc."

Tiền tiên sinh: "Muốn là kia chỉ nghiệt súc không ăn ếch, trước, trước hết giết ta làm như thế nào?"

"Sẽ không. Nghiệt súc mặc dù thụ cung phụng, vẫn như cũ là không có linh trí muốn ăn tối thượng nghiệt súc." Trương Cầu Đạo gặp lại sau Tiền tiên sinh vẫn là thực sợ hãi, liền cho hắn một đạo ngũ lôi bùa cùng ẩn tức phù: "Chỉ cần ngươi biệt mở miệng nói chuyện, tới gần miệng bất tiết khí, nghiệt súc liền sẽ không nhận thấy được ngươi."

Tiền tiên sinh tiếp nhận bùa, thập phần cảm tạ.

"Cuối cùng, đem bàn thờ Phật thượng hương tro đổ ra phô ở phòng khách sàn nhà thượng, có thể nhìn đến vật kia tung tích. Còn có, mua điểm hùng hoàng phấn cùng rượu hùng hoàng."

Tiền tiên sinh dựa theo Trương Cầu Đạo phân phó nghe theo, mua đến ếch điếu trụ chúng nó chân đặt ở phòng khách. Sau đó chính mình một người an tĩnh tọa ở trong phòng khách, chờ đợi tai hoạ đi ra.

Phòng khách tĩnh mịch giống nhau yên tĩnh, đồng hồ báo thức thanh âm tí tách, rất nhanh đến buổi tối thập giờ. Phía sau nhạc mẫu cửa phòng ngủ thong thả rớt ra, phát ra 'Chi nha' thanh âm, tại tĩnh mịch hoàn cảnh trung phá lệ khủng bố.

Tiền tiên sinh xiết chặt tơ hồng, đại khí không dám suyễn một ngụm, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn trong không khí rỗng tuếch, vừa định thở phào đột nhiên phát giác sàn nhà thượng hương tro xuất hiện một đạo dải dài hình dạng, kia hình dạng còn tại khuếch trương, giống như thực sự điều xà trên mặt đất đi, tại hương tro thượng lưu lại dấu vết.

Tiền tiên sinh khẩn trương nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhìn vật kia từ chính mình bên chân đi quá, tựa hồ nhận thấy được không thích hợp, đình ở trước mặt hắn thăm dò. Cố tình hắn cái gì đều nhìn không thấy, chỉ có thể dựa tưởng tượng. Tưởng tượng có điều hư thối độc xà, đình ở trước mặt hắn tìm tòi. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình ống quần bị lay động, thấp hoạt dính nị ghê tởm xúc cảm.

Hảo tại hạ một khắc ếch phát ra oa tiếng kêu hấp dẫn vật kia hướng trước đi, Tiền tiên sinh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhìn đến ếch bị nhìn không thấy mồm to nuốt rụng. Vì thế thật cẩn thận kéo động dây đỏ, không nghe đến động tĩnh. Lại dùng lực lôi kéo vài cái, cảm thấy không đối, quay đầu xem qua đi phát hiện tơ hồng đã sớm chặt đứt. Hắn nhanh chóng đứng lên muốn đi nhặt phía trước tơ hồng một khác đoạn, ai biết không chú ý khái đến mặt bàn phát ra thật lớn tiếng vang.

"Tê!"

Tiền tiên sinh tiết khí, cả người cứng ngắc, nhận thấy được lưng một trận âm lãnh. Cũng không quay đầu lại nhào lên đoạt tơ hồng, vật kia bay lên lại đây cuốn lấy cổ của hắn lặc khẩn. Tiền tiên sinh mắt trợn trắng dùng sức kéo chặt tơ hồng lôi kéo rất nhiều hạ, chủ ngọa bên trong truyền đến lang đang tiếng vang. Ngay sau đó Trương Cầu Đạo đi ra đem hùng hoàng phấn vẩy vào Tiền tiên sinh quanh mình, bức lui vật kia.

Mà kia nghiệt súc dính hùng hoàng phấn liền hiện nguyên hình, là điều chừng một thuớc trường cả vật thể màu đen vả lại sớm đã hư thối lộ ra bạch cốt độc xà. Độc xà tại trong phòng nhảy nhót du tẩu, thân hình linh hoạt. Đáng tiếc dính hùng hoàng phấn sử nó cả người mệt mỏi, Trương Cầu Đạo xuất ra chính mình trảm tà kiếm chặn đứng nghiệt súc đường đi.

Đem này dẫn vào trang có rượu hùng hoàng vò rượu trung, tay phải ngón trỏ chỗ kẹp hỏa phù, nhoáng lên một cái liền châm, ném vào vò rượu trong cũng nhanh chóng đắp lên che. Lộn ngược ra sau vài cái tung khiêu, vò rượu bạo khai, rượu thủy rơi mà bên trong nghiệt súc đã bị thiêu chết, hòa tan trong rượu.

Trương Cầu Đạo thu hồi trảm tà kiếm, đối Tiền tiên sinh nói rằng: "Giải quyết . Tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát ngài là muốn chính mình mang đi trong miếu thỉnh cao tăng tinh lọc, vẫn là từ ta mang đi?"

"Ngài mang đi, vẫn là ngài mang đi đi."

" hảo." Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu, thu tiền cũng mang đi tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát sau rời đi: "Về sau bái phật, Bồ tát chờ thần linh hay là đi chính quy miếu thờ thỉnh phát ra ánh sáng pho tượng."

Tiền tiên sinh liên tục gật đầu nói là, cung kính cất bước Trương Cầu Đạo sau nhận đến bệnh viện điện báo. Đạo là nguyên bản bệnh nặng tại giường hôn mê bất tỉnh thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu đã thức tỉnh, hưng phấn dưới vội vàng đi xe chạy tới bệnh viện. Nhìn thấy tại phòng bệnh trung thê tử, an ủi mất đi nhi nữ bi thống thê tử, rồi sau đó đem mời đến thiên sư trừ tà sự tình báo cho thê tử.

"Nguyên lai là nhạc mẫu thỉnh tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát trụ nghiệt súc, vốn là nên sắp đặt Kinh Lục, pháp khí, bùa trong tim chỗ đặt trên tà giáo mới có thể dùng linh vật. Ngày đêm cung phụng, chính mình nuôi nghiệt súc hại chết chính mình người." Tiền tiên sinh thở dài: "Hài tử về sau còn sẽ có, nhưng chuyện này liền đừng trách nhạc mẫu, cũng đừng làm cho nàng biết. Lão nhân gia chịu không nổi tin dữ."

Tiền tiên sinh thê tử bi thống không thôi, nhào vào trượng phu trong ngực liên tục khóc lóc kể lể chính mình không có ngăn cản mẫu thân ngu muội hành vi, ngược lại bởi vậy hại chết một đôi nhi nữ. Tự trách không thôi.

Phòng bệnh ngoại ngoài ý muốn biết được chân tướng lão nhân gia sớm đã rơi lệ đầy mặt, hộ sĩ xoay người hỏi ý kiến: "Lý nữ sĩ, còn muốn đi vào sao?"

Lão nhân lắc đầu, ý bảo rời đi. Tại cửa sổ chỗ dừng lại, lại đối hộ sĩ nói rằng: "Ngươi đi. . . Mua điểm cháo giao cho nữ nhi của ta đưa đi."

"Hảo ." Hộ sĩ rời đi.

Lão nhân nhìn cao bảy tầng lâu, nỗ lực chống đỡ chính mình gầy yếu thân thể, trong mắt nước mắt vô pháp ức chế. Nàng lão hồ đồ, tín kia sát sinh tà Bồ tát, hại chết tôn tử cháu gái còn làm hại tâm ái nữ nhi bệnh nặng. Còn sống hại người hại mình, không tất sống.

"A! Có người nhảy lầu!"

Tiền tiên sinh cả kinh, vỗ vỗ thê tử mu bàn tay: "Ta đi nhìn xem."

Rời đi phòng bệnh hướng tụ tập tại cửa sổ đám người chen vào đi, phát hiện phía dưới mặt cỏ vây quanh rất nhiều người, nghe nói là vị lão thái thái nhảy lầu tự sát, cũng không biết là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì. Tiền tiên sinh trở về phòng bệnh nói cho thê tử, thê tử bình tĩnh nói: "Ta nghĩ uống cháo, ngươi giúp ta mua được không?"

Tiền tiên sinh gật đầu, vì thế đi ra ngoài cho nàng mua cháo.

Thê tử bụm mặt bi thống vả lại sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, nàng không giống tiên sinh nhiều năm bên ngoài dốc sức làm, ở nhà cùng mẫu thân của mình, nhi nữ tình cảm tốt nhất. Nàng đem nhi nữ coi là tinh thần cây trụ, nhi nữ chết, thế giới của nàng liền gục sụp.

Tiền tiên sinh đi ra ngoài thời điểm, nàng cũng đi ra ngoài. Nàng biết nhảy lầu tự sát người là mẫu thân của mình, nàng vừa cảm thấy bi thống lại cảm thấy khuây khoả. Đó là mẫu thân của nàng, cũng là hại chết nàng nhi nữ cừu nhân.

Thê tử khó có thể thừa nhận, từ cửa sổ thượng nhảy xuống.

Tiền tiên sinh tại cửa thang lầu gặp được mua hoàn cháo trở về hộ sĩ, nghe xong hộ sĩ nói đột nhiên ý thức được nhảy lầu lão thái thái chính là của hắn nhạc mẫu. Vì thế vội vàng chạy về phòng bệnh, không có phát hiện thê tử, nhưng qua lại người đều dùng đồng tình ánh mắt nhìn hắn.

Tiền tiên sinh mất đi chính mình một đôi nhi nữ, thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu, trở thành người cô đơn. Hắn đón những người khác đồng tình ánh mắt xử lý thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu hậu sự, thất hồn lạc phách trở lại trong nhà.

Đóng cửa lại, nhìn đã từng thê nhi thượng tại khi náo nhiệt mà hiện giờ trống rỗng phòng khách, Tiền tiên sinh dại ra ánh mắt chậm rãi nhiễm thượng ý cười, chết lặng trên mặt từ từ lộ ra khoái ý tươi cười.

Chương 46: Chơi đến quải 02

Trương Cầu Đạo đem Tiền tiên sinh tờ danh sách nói cho Mã Sơn Phong, từ Mã Sơn Phong viết báo cáo nộp lên Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng tổng cục. Những người khác trong lúc rãnh rỗi cũng nghe câu chuyện này, sôi nổi thở dài: "Vốn là tín ngưỡng thành kính, bái phật bái Bồ tát, ai biết bái thượng nghiệt súc ngược lại hại chết vô tội tiểu hài tử. Tiền tiên sinh cũng thật đáng thương."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe vậy phản bác: "Ta không biết là tín ngưỡng thành kính, ngược lại cảm thấy đối phương ngu muội. Nếu nàng thật sự tín ngưỡng thành kính, như thế nào sẽ không biết Bồ tát đại từ đại bi? Lại làm sao có thể dùng sinh linh mệnh đến mượn khí? Chính thống đạo giáo thần linh cùng phật giáo thần linh cũng sẽ không lạm sát kẻ vô tội."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phật cũng có trợn mắt kim cương, thần linh cũng có quỷ dạ xoa La Sát chi lưu. Đơn thuần phản bác cuối cùng một câu, bất quá Bồ tát đại từ đại bi, quả thật sẽ không lạm sát kẻ vô tội."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Phật có trợn mắt kim cương, nhưng là sẽ không lạm sát kẻ vô tội. Thần có thực người quỷ dạ xoa La Sát chi lưu, nhưng bọn hắn quy y Phật tổ sau cũng sẽ không ăn luôn người vô tội. Càng thêm sẽ không hại chết phụng dưỡng chính mình người, trừ bỏ lai lịch bất chính tà linh, nghiệt súc, ác thần."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghĩ nghĩ, cũng đồng ý Trương Cầu Đạo thuyết pháp. Nàng nói rằng: "Phía nam Ngũ Thông thần, phía bắc Mao Quỷ thần. Hai người đều là dân gian tín ngưỡng cực cao tà thần, bởi vì chiêu tài vận mà thụ nhiều người cung phụng. Nhưng hai người tính tình hay thay đổi, thường tai họa phụng dưỡng chính mình nhân gia. Loại này tỏ rõ tà thần thần tượng cũng có người cung kính thỉnh về nhà cung phụng, không nghĩ ra."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Có cái gì không nghĩ ra ? Kiếm đi thiên phong cầu tài mà thôi."

Trần Dương đoan bồn cá chiên giòn làm quá đến phóng trên bàn, không một lát nữa một tòa thịt sơn đột nhiên liền xuất hiện tại trên bàn điêu khởi cá khô nhỏ vững như Thái sơn. Trần Dương có chút say mê loát Đại Béo, những người khác vừa nói chuyện biên tự nhiên vươn tay. Đại Béo dựng thẳng lên một khối bài tử chắn ở trước mặt mọi người: 'Tiền trao cháo múc', ý là nói ai thỉnh cá chiên giòn làm liền đem thân thể bán ra cho ai.

Đại Béo uyên ương mắt tà tà miết vài cái bại hoại ngượng ngùng thu hồi tay còn ý đồ giải thích, thịt heo sơn thân thể lạnh lùng cự tuyệt bọn họ tới gần. Trần Dương độc đến Đại Béo thân thể, loát đến tương đương hăng hái.

Mã Sơn Phong bình chân như vại: "Hoàn hảo, cùng nắm gối ôm không sai biệt lắm. Tiểu Lị, mở ra TV, nhìn xã hội bản tin tức."

Điều khiển từ xa khoảng cách Mao Tiểu Lị gần nhất, nàng liếc mắt Mã Sơn Phong không nói gì mở ra TV, điều đến xã hội bản tin tức kênh. Toàn phân cục cũng liền Mã Sơn Phong sẽ nhìn xã hội bản tin tức, mà ngay cả cùng hắn khẩu vị nhất gần Độ Sóc đều không yêu nhìn. Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu nhìn thấy Đại Béo nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, trầm mặc một lúc lâu cảm thấy hẳn là hơn nữa Đại Béo.

Những người khác vốn là tưởng tản ra từng người vội chuyện của mình, thục liêu tiếp theo thì khẩn cấp tin tức hấp dẫn bọn họ chú ý. Nguyên lai là thứ nhất tai nạn xe cộ tin tức, cơ hồ mỗi ngày cũng có xe họa tin tức xuất hiện, không có gì ngạc nhiên. Nhưng này thì tin tức kỳ liền kỳ tại tai nạn xe cộ người chết bị đánh bay đầu lâu, đột nhiên đứng lên hành tẩu mấy thước mới ngã xuống đất tử vong.

Lúc ấy vô đầu thi thể đứng lên hành tẩu một màn dọa phá hư không ít người qua đường, sau đó tin tức trung truyền phát tin xuất lúc ấy ven đường theo dõi, đánh gạch men theo dõi video trung chỉ có ngắn ngủn hơn mười giây, lại rõ ràng quay phim hạ lúc ấy tình cảnh. Đại xe tải rất nhanh chạy, ven đường một người nam nhân đột nhiên chạy xuất mã ven đường bị nghênh diện mà đến đại xe tải đánh bay, đầu lâu tạp tại bánh xe dưới.

Hiện trường người kinh hô lung tung không thôi, sau đó lại thấy mất đi đầu lâu thân thể run run rẩy rẩy đứng lên, hướng đi trước đi mấy thước mới ngã xuống. Trường hợp cực kỳ kinh tủng làm cho người ta sợ hãi.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn, phát giác đến không thích hợp địa phương. Vì thế lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra trăm độ vừa mới tai nạn xe cộ, đưa vào mấu chốt từ rất nhanh liền đi ra tin tức, bao quát video. Điểm khai video nhiều lần xem xét, đột nhiên điểm tạm dừng định trụ màn hình: "Các ngươi sang đây xem, nơi này có cái hồng y nữ nhân."

Mấy người vây đi qua nhìn, phát hiện bên lề đường đứng một cái hồng y nữ nhân, tại đám người phụ trợ hạ phá lệ dẫn nhân chú mục. Trần Dương điểm phát sóng phóng, một giây sau hồng y nữ nhân đã không thấy tăm hơi. Sau đó lui về phía sau, tạm dừng: "Nhìn, vừa mới người chết đột nhiên chạy đến trên đường cái bị xe chàng, hình như là này hồng y nữ nhân từ phía sau lưng che khuất ánh mắt của hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn không biết nói gì đó, kích thích đến chết giả chạy đến trên đường cái bị đâm chết."

Thực rõ ràng, hồng y nữ nhân là lệ quỷ, che trụ người chết ánh mắt đem hắn dẫn tới trên đường cái hại chết đối phương tìm kiếm kẻ chết thay. Cái này video quỷ dị chỗ một đêm gian truyền lưu với các lưới lớn lạc diễn đàn cùng với dán đi, bị tiệt bình phân tích, ngôn chi chuẩn xác. Nhưng tin tức trung truyền phát tin video không có hồng y nữ nhân, cho nên có người tin cũng có người cho rằng là làm giả, hậu kỳ quay phim một cái hồng y nữ nhân đi lên bác chú ý.

Mã Sơn Phong nhìn kỹ hồng y nữ nhân, nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy nàng nhìn quen mắt, giống như ở nơi nào xem qua."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mã thúc gặp qua?"

"Gặp qua." Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu: "Đáng tiếc nhất thời nhớ không ra."

Trần Dương: "Không nóng nảy, nghĩ đến đứng lên lại nói." Ngẩng đầu đã thấy Trương Cầu Đạo sắc mặt quái dị: "Như thế nào? Ngươi cũng nhận thức cái kia hồng y nữ nhân?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Không là. Ta nhìn thấy thứ nhất tin tức, mẹ con hai người tại bệnh viện nhảy lầu tự sát. Tựa hồ là trong nhà hai cái tiểu hài tử bởi vì đại nhân chiếu khán bất lực qua đời, hai người áy náy hơn nữa thương tâm quá độ, nhất thời luẩn quẩn trong lòng nhảy lầu tự sát. Mẹ con này lưỡng họ Lý, đúng là ngày hôm qua cố chủ Tiền tiên sinh thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu."

"Kia thật bất hạnh." Trần Dương thở dài, cảm thấy Tiền gia người rất bất hạnh."Bất quá trong nhà thân nhân tất cả đều chết, Tiền tiên sinh chịu nổi sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình như cũ quái dị: "Chỉ sợ vui vẻ cũng không kịp."

Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ chỉ Trần Dương trong tay cái kia tai nạn xe cộ video: "Vây xem người qua đường ngăn chặn con đường, bên cạnh có lượng siêu xe quay kiếng xe xuống mắt nhìn, xe chủ đúng là Tiền tiên sinh. Mà ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn chính là người trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp nữ nhân."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nói không chừng là bí thư hoặc bằng hữu, thân nhân linh tinh. Vẫn là biệt tùy ý oan uổng người hảo, huống chi Tiền tiên sinh gia nhân tất cả đều qua đời, lại oan uổng sẽ không tốt."

Vừa nói vừa thấu đi qua nhìn video, đi qua Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ ra và xác nhận nhìn hoàn sau nàng cũng trầm mặc . Sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Nếu như không có gian tình, ta cái thứ nhất không tin!"

Tiền tiên sinh lay động lên xe cửa sổ khi, ghế phụ tòa nữ nhân cúi người đi qua dán tại hắn trên cánh tay, động tác cực kỳ ái muội. Nói không quan hệ ai đều không tin. Mao Tiểu Lị thần tình bị ghê tởm đến biểu tình: "Hắn cũng quá ghê tởm đi. Thê tử, nhạc mẫu bao quát hai cái thân sinh hài tử đều chết, hắn thế nhưng ngày hôm sau có thể cùng nữ nhân khác thân thiết. Nói về, hắn thê nhi, nhạc mẫu chết vì tai nạn đạo cùng hắn không có nửa điểm quan hệ?"

Còn lại người biểu tình cũng không quá quan tâm hảo, nhất là Trương Cầu Đạo. Hắn chỉ cần nhớ tới chính mình khả năng cứu một nhân tra, tâm tình cũng rất nóng nảy. Mã Sơn Phong nhíu mày, đan tử là hắn giới thiệu , thực tế tình huống sẽ điều tra, nhưng lại bí ẩn điểm liền thuộc loại cố chủ riêng tư, bọn họ cũng không nên điều tra. Huống chi đan tử quả thật thuộc loại hai sao cấp bậc, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội không có phán đoán sai lầm.

Nếu Tiền tiên sinh thật sự có vấn đề, chỉ có thể nói nhân tâm so quỷ đáng sợ.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Tiền tiên sinh là ở rể Lý gia, Lý gia xem như vốn là trung cấp phú hào chi nhất, trong nhà kinh doanh điện thương loại sinh ý. Tiền tiên sinh nhạc mẫu, thê tử đều là con gái một nhi, hai mẹ con đều là chiêu tế ở rể."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phượng hoàng nam?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, nếu Tiền tiên sinh thật sự không vô tội, kia liền quá mức đáng sợ ."

Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình âm trầm: "Tiền tiên sinh sự tình ta đến điều tra, nếu xác định là hắn hại chết thê nhi nhạc mẫu, tuyệt đối không tha cho hắn!"

"Chỉ sợ không dễ làm." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nếu báo nguy, thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu đều là tự sát, cùng hắn không quan hệ. Hai hài tử tử thời điểm, hắn cũng không tại vốn là, có không ở tại chỗ chứng minh. Cho dù đề cập thần quái sự kiện, tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát cũng là hắn nhạc mẫu mời đến cung phụng, cùng hắn hoàn toàn không quan hệ."

Mọi người chỉ cảm thấy khắp cả người phát lạnh: "Đây chẳng phải là liên đại âm pháp tào đều không thể truy cứu hắn chịu tội?"

Thân là thiên sư càng thêm có thể cảm nhận được đại âm pháp tào công chính công bằng, bất luận cái gì ác nhân sở phạm hạ chịu tội đều sẽ bị ký lục tại án, chết sau nhập địa phủ lĩnh tội bị phạt. Chính là nếu thông qua loại này giả dối biến hoá kỳ lạ phương thức hại chết người còn tránh thoát đại âm pháp tào khảo tính, thật sự đáng sợ.

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Này khiến ta nhớ tới Đổng Hồng."

"Trần ca, ngươi nói cái gì?" Mao Tiểu Lị tò mò hỏi.

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có gì."

Đại khái là chạng vạng thời điểm, Mã Sơn Phong vỗ đùi nói rằng: "Ta nhớ tới hồng y nữ nhân là ai , nàng là trước mấy khởi liên hoàn giết người án bị bầm thây nữ nhân."

Vài người làm hắn nói kỹ càng tỉ mỉ điểm, Mã Sơn Phong làm chính bọn hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: "Cho các ngươi nhiều nhìn xã hội bản tin tức, biệt chỉ biết là chơi trò chơi, xoát Weibo. Trước phát sinh nhiều lần nữ tính bị sát hại án kiện, hung thủ đều là cùng một người, bởi vì gây án thủ pháp nhất trí. Cuối cùng đồng thời giết người án người bị hại chính là hồng y nữ nhân, sở dĩ đối nàng khắc sâu ấn tượng là bởi vì nàng bị chết thảm nhất. Không chỉ bị giết hại, vẫn là hoạt sinh sinh bị ngược sát chí tử cuối cùng bầm thây để qua trong sông."

Bọn họ nhìn đến tin tức, đồng thời nhìn đến hồng y nữ nhân khi còn sống bộ dáng, là một cái thanh tú cô gái xinh đẹp. Nàng cùng video trung hồng y nữ nhân giống nhau như đúc.

"Chẳng lẽ là báo thù? Người chết chính là hung thủ?" Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc quét mắt video, nói rằng: "Ta quay đầu lại hỏi hỏi."

"Hảo." Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm hồng y nữ nhân ảnh chụp nhìn sẽ sau tắt đi di động, liền đem việc này tạm thời buông xuống.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Trương Cầu Đạo liền xuất môn tuần tra Tiền tiên sinh. Khấu Tuyên Linh đem tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát giống đưa đi phụ cận đạo quan, thỉnh bọn họ tinh lọc khối này tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát giống cũng phát ra ánh sáng. Mao Tiểu Lị lại là tiếp tục đến trường, Mã Sơn Phong oa ở trong phòng làm việc tiếp tục uống trà, có nhàn rỗi thời gian liền tới đình viện trong tý lộng hoa cỏ.

Trần Dương đảo thành toàn bộ phân cục nhất nhàn người, rõ ràng phiên khởi 《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 vừa nhìn vừa học. Trong lúc vu tộc vu trưởng Dịch Phục Sinh cho hắn gọi điện thoại, liên hệ hắn hy vọng có thể hợp tác.

"Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn tờ danh sách vẫn luôn bắt tại APP thượng, trước bên kia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội đoán được hiện sai lầm. Sau lại cải chính cải vi cấp bốn sao biệt tờ danh sách, khó khăn thực đại. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội ý là từ vài cái phó hội trưởng tiếp nhận đan tử đi hoàn thành, ta tiếp nhận đan tử, nghĩ đến hỏi một chút ngươi có hứng thú hay không."

Trần Dương: "Ngài có thể đem tư liệu chia ta, ta nhìn xem."

"Có thể. Ngươi xem hoàn có hứng thú lại liên hệ ta, chúng ta tính toán tháng tám lại đi." Dịch Phục Sinh nói xong này đó lại hỏi ý kiến hắn gần nhất tình trạng, được đến thượng hảo sau khi trả lời liền nói rằng: "Ta ngược lại là tưởng mời ngươi lại đây Tỉnh Xuyên, làm cho ngươi trông thấy đồng môn người."

"Nếu Vô Nhân thôn vụ án giải quyết, ta cũng có thể đi qua."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Dịch Phục Sinh lúc này nói rằng: "Liền nói như vậy định, nhưng biệt đổi ý."

"Sẽ không." Trần Dương cười trả lời, rũ mắt nhìn đến trong tay sách vở, do dự một lúc lâu vẫn là không có nói cùng. Thẳng đến cúp điện thoại, Độ Sóc trở về hắn mới lên tiếng: "Dịch vu trưởng làm ta đi Tỉnh Xuyên trông thấy đồng môn người, ta nghĩ tưởng liền đồng ý. Thuận tiện có thể trông thấy Vu gia gia trước kia sinh hoạt địa phương, còn có hắn đồng môn. Mặt khác, ta tính toán đem 《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 giao cho Dịch vu trưởng, từ nàng in ấn thành sách, lại thông qua khảo hạch đệ tử giao cho bọn họ thất truyền vu thuật. Ngươi đồng ý sao?"

《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 tuy là Độ Sóc đưa cho hắn phần thưởng, nói cho cùng cũng là Độ Sóc từ địa phủ tiếp theo chút lão quỷ trong miệng được đến. Tổng cũng phải được đến đồng ý của hắn mới được, nếu Độ Sóc không nguyện ý, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không đem thuật thư giao ra đi. Tóm lại nhất thân mật người vẫn là Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc ngưng mắt vọng hắn, dễ dàng nhìn ra ý nghĩ của hắn. Cười cười nói rằng: "Tặng cho ngươi đồ vật, xử lý như thế nào đều tùy ngươi." Dừng một chút còn nói thêm: "Giao cho vu tộc, chính là không đề nghị in ấn thành sách."

"Ân?"

Độ Sóc ngồi xuống, ôm lấy Trần Dương: "Từ Dịch vu trưởng khảo hạch chúng đệ tử, lại giao từ đệ tử khảo hạch bên trong truyền thừa. Thuật sách vở đến chính là học tập như thế nào câu thông quỷ thần, sai khiến thần quỷ vật. Nếu có chút tâm thuật bất chính người học được này thư, sợ sẽ đưa tới đại họa."

Trần Dương rối rắm: "Nghe đứng lên rất nguy hiểm." Hắn tại do dự muốn hay không giao ra đi, chính là tùy ý thuật thư đoạn tuyệt truyền thừa hắn cũng không nhẫn.

"Giao ra đi cũng vô phương. Thuật thư không phải ai đều có thể học được."

Trần Dương lật lật thuật thư: "Ta cảm thấy thực dễ dàng."

"Đối với đại bộ phận người đến nói không khác thiên thư." Độ Sóc lấy quá trong tay của hắn 《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》, nói rằng: "Thuật thư đoạn tuyệt truyền thừa, chính là sai khiến thần quỷ thuật pháp quá mức nghịch thiên, chỉ có số ít đến thiên đạo tán thành người tài năng học được thuật thư. Mặc dù ngươi in ấn thành sách, đặt tại mà quán nhận vạn người xem xét, chỉ sợ cũng không người có thể xem hiểu. Cho nên không cần in ấn thành sách, một là học cũng học sẽ không, hai là cam đoan có thiên phú giả cũng có một bộ chính nghĩa tâm địa. Ít nhất sẽ không làm ra đại loạn tử, làm người thu thập đứng lên phiền toái."

Trần Dương: "Nói đến hảo giống xuất hiện đại loạn tử liền muốn ngươi thu thập nhất dạng."

"Vốn là liền cần ta tới thu thập."

Trần Dương nâng trụ Độ Sóc mặt: "Nói mạnh miệng. Trời sập xuống dưới, người cao kều đỉnh. Chỗ nào yêu cầu ngươi tới thu thập?"

Vốn là chính là người cao kều đỉnh · Đại Đế mặt không đổi sắc nói rằng: "Sai, đại loạn xuất hiện, tiểu tốt đi trước."

Trần Dương thân thân Độ Sóc: "Muốn là đại loạn xuất hiện, ta với ngươi một khối đi trước."

"Thật sự?"

"Phu xướng phu tùy đi."

"Ta thực cảm động."

"Cảm động liền cảm động, ngươi đừng lộn xộn." Trần Dương bắt lấy Độ Sóc tại chính mình quần áo dưới tác loạn tay: "Ngươi gần nhất thực xằng bậy, muốn tiết chế."

"Chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa, hà tất tiết chế?"

Trần Dương nắm thở dốc khe hở, nói rằng: "Không tiết chế, thận. . . Thân thể chịu không nổi ngô!"

"Nói lung tung." Độ Sóc cười nhẹ: "Dương Dương rất lợi hại."

Trần Dương phiên cái xem thường, trước kia làm hắn đứng dậy đoán luyện thời điểm, hắn nói chịu không nổi không nghĩ đoán luyện thời điểm hắn nói cái gì "Thân thể quá yếu, lại chạy một vòng", mặc hắn như thế nào cầu xin tha thứ đều vô dụng. Trần Dương ôm Độ Sóc bả vai, một bên oán thầm một bên mặc hắn muốn làm gì thì làm.

Đại sáng sớm Độ Sóc rời giường rửa mặt xong tất, mò khởi Trần Dương nói "Đêm qua tìm được video trung hồng y nữ nhân, hỏi nàng vài câu. . . Ngươi tại nghe sao?"

Trần Dương ánh mắt đều không mở ra được, hừ hừ vài câu đem mặt chôn vào Độ Sóc trong ngực trong tiếp tục ngủ. Độ Sóc bật cười đem hắn vớt lên, Trần Dương liền vứt bỏ ngực của hắn ngực quay đầu tiến trong ổ chăn. Kéo chăn che lấy đầu tiếp tục ngủ.

Độ Sóc đem chăn kéo xuống đến, nhìn Trần Dương ngủ mặt, thân thân hắn quang lỏa bả vai sau đó cầm lấy di động đứng dậy tiến phòng tắm. Tại trong phòng tắm đem muốn nói nói đều thu sau khi xuống tới lại thả lại tủ đầu giường, xé dán chỉ đem phải nhắc nhở nói viết tại mặt trên mới rời đi.

Trần Dương sau khi tỉnh lại quay đầu liền nhìn thấy dán tại tủ đầu giường dán chỉ, cầm lên nhìn, nhìn hoàn liền điểm khai di động trong máy ghi âm truyền phát tin, bên trong truyền đến Độ Sóc thanh âm.

"Tai nạn xe cộ bỏ mình người chết danh Dương Hoành, là một cái kẻ sát nhân. Liên tục hai năm gian giết hại bảy tên nữ tử, hồng y nữ nhân vốn là sẽ trực tiếp bị giết chết, nhưng Dương Hoành tại hành hung quá trình gặp được Đổng Hồng, hồng y nữ nhân bị Đổng Hồng ngược sát."

Đổng Hồng? Hắn thế nhưng cũng tham dự trong đó!

Trần Dương mày không tự giác thâm khóa, kinh ngạc với sự quan hệ giữa hai người. Dương Hoành liên tục hai năm gian tại toàn quốc các nơi trăn trở trốn chết, trong lúc lợi dụng màu đen túi plastic bộ trụ lạc đơn nữ tử đầu trí các nàng hít thở không thông tử vong. Phạm án thủ pháp tương đối lưu loát, nhưng ở bắt cóc hồng y nữ nhân thời điểm trùng hợp đánh lên tìm đến Dương Hoành Đổng Hồng, Đổng Hồng vốn là liền có ngược đãi nghiện.

Đổng Hồng gặp được Dương Hoành trong nhà cột lấy hồng y nữ nhân, trong lòng khởi tà niệm, vì thế cùng Dương Hoành đồng thời đem hồng y nữ nhân ngược sát. Hồng y nữ nhân ở bị ngược sát trong quá trình nhìn đến Dương Hoành cùng Đổng Hồng mặt, bởi vậy đầu thất hồi dương gian cuốn lấy Dương Hoành, mượn này trả thù. Nhưng mà chỉ giết Dương Hoành, không có thể trả thù đến Đổng Hồng.

Hồng y nữ nhân ở báo hoàn thù sau trở về địa phủ, nghe nói có người hỏi thăm Dương Hoành liền đơn giản đem nàng biết đến tất cả đều báo cho. Nàng nói Dương Hoành hình như là tham gia một cái thần bí tổ chức, người ở bên trong thế lực thực đại, vả lại thực thần bí.

Người tham dự sẽ nghe theo mệnh lệnh sau đó nghĩ mọi cách hoàn thành, mệnh lệnh từ nhỏ đến đại, từ ngay từ đầu chính là ăn cắp chờ việc nhỏ đến mặt sau từ từ diễn biến thành giết người.

Dương Hoành vốn là mỗ cái thôn trang trong người thường, không có thê nhi, người cô đơn vả lại thành thật trầm mặc. Nguyên bản chính là bị mệnh lệnh ăn cắp trong thôn nữ nhân quần áo, sau đó là cường bạo quả phụ thất thủ ngộ sát. Mặt sau tại trốn chết trung trầm mê với giết người, đồng thời cũng là dựa theo mệnh lệnh làm việc. Những cái đó mệnh lệnh, như là nghênh hợp Dương Hoành nội tâm chỗ sâu nhất dục vọng, dụ dỗ hắn trầm mê sa đọa.

Đổng Hồng tình huống không rõ lắm, hồng y nữ nhân chỉ biết là đại khái, tổ chức cũng là nàng suy đoán, về phần tên, sở tại, phương thức liên lạc cùng với thành viên chờ cũng không biết.

Đối phương thực giữ bí mật, tại nàng bị ngược sát trong lúc cùng với hồi dương gian cuốn lấy Dương Hoành trong lúc, chỉ thấy đối phương liên hệ Dương Hoành hai lần.

Trần Dương xuống giường lấy đến giấy bút, đem Dương Hoành, Đổng Hồng, Mạnh Khê ba người tên viết trên giấy. Sau đó dùng ký hiệu đại chỉ hồng y nữ nhân trong miệng thần bí tổ chức. Giả thiết thần bí tổ chức thông qua nào đó đặc biệt phương thức liên lạc tuyên bố mệnh lệnh, mệnh lệnh ba người hoàn thành mệnh lệnh.

Nếu mệnh lệnh bắt đầu râu ria, hình thành chơi trò chơi tâm lý ảo giác, làm người tại từ từ thích ứng đồng thời hoàn toàn xem nhẹ hiện thực, mất đi nhân tính. Một bên đương chính mình là tại chơi trò chơi, một bên lại bởi vì mệnh lệnh nghênh hợp nội tâm mà trầm mê trong đó không thể tự kềm chế.

Hiện giờ Dương Hoành cùng Đổng Hồng cũng đã tử vong, nhìn chung bọn họ làm việc làm người cảm thấy bọn họ tử vong quả thực đại khối nhân tâm. Mà còn là lý lẽ đương nhiên, nhân quả tuần hoàn, tự làm tự chịu. Nhưng nếu là đem bọn họ hành vi cùng mệnh lệnh xuyến liên đứng lên, lại liên hệ kết quả, rồi lại cảm thấy bọn họ là bị đi bước một dẫn dắt đến chết vong trước mặt.

Trần Dương đem 'Thần bí tổ chức' bốn chữ vòng khởi, quay đầu lại cùng phân cục trong những người khác nhắc tới việc này. Khấu Tuyên Linh đề nghị: "Không bằng báo nguy? Ta cảm giác như là một cái giết người trò chơi, lợi dụng tâm lý nhân tố dụ dỗ bọn họ giết người. Bị dụ dỗ người đem phạm tội tội ác cảm cùng cảm giác sợ hãi đều ký thác tại mệnh lệnh cùng với cái này giết người trò chơi thượng, dẫn đến bọn họ trầm mê giết người trò chơi, ỷ lại mệnh lệnh, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không phản kháng mệnh lệnh."

"Giống như là mỗ cái tự sát trò chơi, lợi dụng tâm lý công kích dụ dỗ vị thành niên hài tử tự sát. Loại tình huống này thuộc loại cảnh sát công tác phạm vi, bọn họ trinh sát năng lực so với chúng ta chuyên nghiệp, vẫn là báo nguy đi. Làm Mã thúc đi, hắn tương đối sẽ viết báo cáo." Trương Cầu Đạo đề nghị.

Trần Dương hỏi hắn: "Ngươi không phải đi tra Tiền tiên sinh sao? Tra được ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tiền tiên sinh ở rể Lý gia, hai hài tử cũng họ Lý. Tiền thái thái cùng này mẫu thân đối Tiền tiên sinh thái độ không phải quá tốt. Tiền tiên sinh hàng năm bên ngoài công tác, cùng trong nhà người quan hệ cũng không tính thân mật. Hắn vẫn luôn cùng thê tử thương lượng tái sinh cái tùy theo họ Tiền hài tử, đều bị cự tuyệt. Tiền tiên sinh thất ý dưới kết bạn đương nhiệm bạn gái, đương nhiệm bạn gái đoạn thời gian trước mang thai. Tiền tiên sinh vốn là tưởng chạy về nhà cùng thê tử thương lượng ly hôn, không ngờ phát sinh tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát sự kiện, chưa kịp cùng thê tử đề ly hôn."

"Việc này không tính bí mật, thực dễ dàng nghe được. Tiền tiên sinh biểu hiện thực bằng phẳng, người khác ngược lại không có phỏng đoán. Hơn nữa thê nhi cùng nhạc mẫu tử vong quả thật cùng hắn không quan hệ, thê tử, nhạc mẫu nhảy lầu tự sát, rất nhiều người đều nhìn thấy. Một đôi nhi nữ đột phát bệnh bộc phát nặng mà chết, khi đó hắn còn tại tỉnh ngoài. Sạch sẽ, không hề điểm đáng ngờ."

Hơn nữa mọi người phổ biến ấn tượng là 'Hổ dữ không ăn thịt con', Tiền tiên sinh lại thực coi trọng con nối dòng, phi thường thích tiểu hài tử. Nếu như thật là mưu đoạt Lý gia tài sản, không đến mức ngay cả mình hài tử đều không buông tha.

"Vấn đề ngay tại với, qua đời hai hài tử không là Tiền tiên sinh thân sinh con cái. Lúc trước tiền thái thái mang bầu, cùng Tiền tiên sinh thương lượng kết hôn. Tiền tiên sinh biết, như cũ nguyện ý ở rể Lý gia." Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu, ánh mắt lạnh như băng: "Nói thật, cùng Tiền tiên sinh hoàn toàn không quan hệ, ta không tin."

Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, Tiền tiên sinh hôm trước buổi tối ở trước mặt hắn vẫn luôn cường điệu Tiền gia, nếu không là đặc biệt để ý sẽ vẫn luôn cường điệu? Ngôn ngữ trung lỗ hổng rất nhiều, thí dụ như hắn nếu thực thích tiểu hài tử, cho dù không là chính mình con nối dòng, tốt xấu cộng đồng sinh hoạt bảy tám năm, như thế nào sẽ tại hai hài tử bệnh nặng khi kiên trì nói chuyện làm ăn?

Hơn nữa Tiền tiên sinh lãnh tĩnh quá mức, hắn tại đối mặt hại chính mình người một nhà tai hoạ khi phá lệ lãnh tĩnh, nửa điểm oán giận đều không có.

Trương Cầu Đạo không phải không thừa nhận, hắn bị đùa giỡn .

Trần Dương an ủi hắn: "Ai đều không muốn đến chân tướng. Chỉ sợ liên tiền thái thái các nàng đến chết đều bị chẳng hay biết gì, ngược lại cảm kích Tiền tiên sinh bất ly bất khí."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vô đầu thi thể kia bộ phận nơi phát ra với 《 u linh nhân gian 》, nữ chủ quỳ rạp trên mặt đất cùng bánh xe trong đầu lâu đối diện, một màn kia quả thực là bóng ma.

Kỳ thật Tiền tiên sinh không có sợ hãi, không lo lắng bị người biết đến.'Bởi vì hắn liên quỷ thần đều giấu được.' những lời này nói sai rồi, phải là Tiền tiên sinh tự nhận là.

Chương 47: Chơi đến quải 03

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tổng sẽ lưu lại chứng cớ, ta nghĩ tiếp tục tra Tiền tiên sinh. Tìm được chứng cớ, ít nhất đem hắn đưa vào ngục giam."

Trần Dương không có phản đối, ngược lại đối Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Mã thúc, cái kia đùa bỡn người thần bí tổ chức sự tình liền giao cho ngươi đi báo nguy."

Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu: "Hảo." Nói tiếp: "Tháng mười phân, tổng cục cùng phân cục sẽ phân biệt phái vài người đi tham gia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội giao lưu hội. Trước kia phân cục chỉ có thể phân đến một cái danh ngạch, năm nay hẳn là có thể tranh thủ hai ba cái danh ngạch."

Trần Dương: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội giao lưu hội?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Mỗi hai năm tổ chức một lần, năm kia ngươi còn chưa tới phân cục vừa mới bỏ qua. Năm kia là Cầu Đạo đại biểu phân cục tham gia, năm nay nếu có ba cái danh ngạch khiến cho ngươi, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Tiểu Lị đi, đạo giáo giao lưu hội có vô số thiên sư tham gia cũng đương trường giảng đạo, với tu hành hữu ích."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Nếu năm nay chỉ có thể thân thỉnh đến hai cái danh ngạch, khiến cho Trần cục cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đi thôi. Năm kia giao lưu hội ta tham gia quá, không tất yếu lại đi một lần."

Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu: "Kia cũng có thể."

"Liền tính chỉ có một danh ngạch, muốn đi nói ta cũng có biện pháp cho các ngươi đi vào đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội." Trương Cầu Đạo bất đắc dĩ nói: "Các ngươi quên ta họ gì?"

Mọi người trừ bỏ Trần Dương đều bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, Mao Tiểu Lị càng là cao hứng nhảy dựng lên, vỗ Trương Cầu Đạo bả vai: "Đủ ý tứ." Trương Cầu Đạo ghét bỏ đẩy ra Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau nửa điểm không để ý, như cũ thật vui vẻ nói: "Có hậu trường cảm giác quá sung sướng."

Trần Dương nghi vấn: "Đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội. . . Không tại đế đô Bạch Vân Quan?" Đế đô Bạch Vân Quan là Toàn Chân Giáo long môn phái tổ đình, đồng thời cũng là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tổng địa chỉ hiệp hội, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thành lập chi sơ địa phương.

"Hàng năm giao lưu pháp hội đều sẽ thay phiên đổi địa phương, căn cứ địa phương sẽ ưu đãi dành cho so nhiều danh ngạch cấp địa phương cùng với phụ cận tỉnh lị. Năm kia tại Bạch Vân Quan, liền cho đế đô không sai biệt lắm ba mươi danh ngạch. Đáng tiếc đế đô đạo cung nhiều, phân đến mỗi cái đạo cung trong tay danh ngạch trên thực tế cũng không nhiều. Nhưng lại có tổng cục cùng phân cục, bất quá tổng cục trong người phần lớn là đạo giáo đệ tử, cho nên có chút đạo cung danh ngạch sẽ được so còn lại đạo cung nhiều." Mã Sơn Phong thói quen nói chuyện đánh thái cực, tổng sẽ trước xả một đoạn nói tiếp trọng điểm: "Năm nay giao lưu pháp hội tại thiên sư phủ."

Thiên sư phủ vị với Long Hổ sơn chân núi, là chính nhất phái tổ đình, đồng thời cũng là Trương thiên sư truyền nhân cực kỳ lịch đại con cháu cư trú nơi. Trương Cầu Đạo gia, tại nhà mình trong mời vài cái bằng hữu thuận tiện đi thăm đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội, Trương Cầu Đạo tỏ vẻ bình thường.

Trần Dương cười cười: "Kia cứ như vậy." Cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ chính mình kế tiếp hành trình, phát hiện kế tiếp nửa năm đều rất bận rộn."Tiểu Lị mau thả giả đi?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nghỉ hè đến ."

"Muốn hay không đi du lịch? Vừa vặn cả tháng bảy tuyển cái thời gian, chi phí chung du lịch như thế nào? Có thể mang người nhà, Mã thúc cũng có thể đem thê nhi mang lại đây."

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a: "Ta đây đến tổ chức, các ngươi đem mình tại cả tháng bảy có nhàn rỗi thời gian cùng với muốn đi địa phương đều nói cho ta biết, cuối cùng đại gia lại chọn lựa xuất cái địa phương đi du lịch."

Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người trên mặt tràn đầy nhảy nhót tươi cười, đề cập chi phí chung du lịch tất cả đều cao hứng phấn chấn tụ tập cùng một chỗ hưng trí bừng bừng thương lượng. Đại Béo lúc tiến vào phát hiện mình thân thể thế nhưng hấp dẫn không đến bọn họ còn hơi chút ngây người, thẳng đến nghe nói bọn họ muốn đi du lịch, yết hầu phát ra khò khè khò khè thanh âm, đem một khối giấy các-tông hoành nhét vào trong bọn họ gian.

"Đảo quốc?" Trần Dương lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Địa phương quá nhỏ, mua sắm còn có thể, chơi đứng lên không có ý nghĩa." Ánh mắt hắn nhìn chằm chằm Đại Béo miêu trảo: "Đại Béo, ngươi viết như thế nào tự ?"

Đại Béo mắt điếc tai ngơ, vững như Thái sơn mặc cho bọn hắn tò mò đánh giá. Chờ đến bọn họ mất đi hứng thú sau, lại đột nhiên hoành nhét vào một khối giấy các-tông, giấy các-tông mặt trên viết: "Miêu miêu rượu nho."

Mọi người không giải, Trần Dương: "Miêu miêu bài rượu nho, đảo quốc phát minh đi ra một loại có thể cho miêu uống rượu nhưng sẽ không đả thương hại miêu thân thể rượu. Đại Béo, ngươi uống say sẽ mượn rượu làm càn sao?"

Những lời này đưa tới vài người bụng dạ khó lường ánh mắt, Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta biết chỗ nào có thể mua được miêu miêu rượu nho."

Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh nhạt nói: "Ta nhận thức một cái đại cấu, cùng ngày đặt hàng cùng ngày phát."

Khấu Tuyên Linh yên lặng cấp hai người phát rồi tiền lì xì: "Cần phải mua một rương." Quay đầu hướng Đại Béo hữu hảo nói: "Đừng khách khí, đương nước uống đều được."

Đại Béo vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, lạnh lùng rời đi. Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi: "Còn mua sao?" Trần Dương trả lời nàng: "Nhanh chóng hạ đơn, hai rương liền đi, không cần rất nhiều. Các ngươi đối Đại Béo hữu hảo điểm, không cần quá phận."

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người gật đầu tỏ vẻ tràn ngập mười phần thành ý hữu hảo, sau đó hưng trí bừng bừng thảo luận quá chén Đại Béo sau như thế nào tài năng nhìn đến một tòa thịt sơn say khướt. Trần Dương dặn dò Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nhớ rõ chụp ảnh cùng với quay phim video."

Phân cục mỗi ngày ngay tại như vậy hài hòa hữu hảo không khí bắt đầu cùng chấm dứt, Mã Sơn Phong đem Đổng Hồng, Dương Hoành hai người cùng này sau lưng khả năng tồn tại thần bí tổ chức báo cáo cấp hình cảnh đại đội. Vị kia hình cảnh đại đội cùng thiên sư giới thường có tiếp xúc, bởi vậy đem Mã Sơn Phong báo cáo để ở trong lòng, lập tức triển khai điều tra, không xuất hai ngày đã có chút mặt mày.

Về phần Trương Cầu Đạo như cũ truy tra Tiền tiên sinh sự tình, theo tất, Tiền tiên sinh bắt đầu đóng cửa kỳ hạ nguyên thuộc loại thê tử Lý gia điện thương công ty, ngược lại đem tiền đánh giá đầu nhập phòng điền sản chức nghiệp. Hơn nữa, hắn cùng hắn vị kia đương nhiệm bạn gái dọn xuất nguyên lai phòng ở, hiện nay đang cùng với cư.

Diệp Du Du là Tiền tiên sinh đương nhiệm bạn gái, mang thai ba tháng. Tiền tiên sinh rất thương yêu Diệp Du Du, không chỉ bởi vì Diệp Du Du ôn nhu xinh đẹp, cho hắn thân là nam nhân tự tin cùng tôn nghiêm, cũng bởi vì nàng trong bụng hài tử. Tiền tiên sinh cái thứ nhất hài tử, tự nhiên thập phần coi trọng.

Lo lắng nguyên lai trong phòng tà khí xâm hại Diệp Du Du, Tiền tiên sinh đem chính mình kỳ xuống lầu bàn trung một gian cao cấp phục thức nhà trọ đưa cho Diệp Du Du, cũng mời đến dong tẩu chiếu cố nàng. Nhưng gần đây Diệp Du Du tâm thần không yên, tổng đối hắn nói: "Trong phòng luôn có đồ vật tại rình coi ta, ta cảm thấy sợ hãi."

Tiền tiên sinh an ủi nàng: "Không thẹn với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ thần xâm hại."

"Ai, ta sợ chính là Lý tiểu thư trả thù. Ta với ngươi cùng một chỗ khi, nàng vẫn là của ngươi thê tử, ta vốn là liền lương tâm bất an. Nàng nhảy lầu tự sát, ta càng cảm thấy đến bất an. Có vài người nói Lý tiểu thư là ngươi hại chết, ta thật sợ Lý tiểu thư tin, đến hại con của chúng ta." Diệp Du Du mày thâm khóa, đầy mặt khuôn mặt u sầu.

Tiền tiên sinh vẻ mặt chính trực không sợ nói: "Ta tự nhận không có xin lỗi nàng cùng hài tử, đối nàng cùng hài tử cũng thực trân trọng. Ta chỉ là muốn một cái thuộc loại con của mình, nhưng nàng tổng không muốn vi ta sinh hài tử. Gặp được ngươi, ta mới biết được cái gì gọi là hạnh phúc. Ta vốn là liền muốn cùng nàng ly hôn, tịnh thân xuất hộ, chính là không ngờ đến ngoài ý muốn phát sinh. . ." Tiền tiên sinh thở dài một cái chớp mắt, mới lên tiếng: "Nếu nàng muốn oán hận, liền đến oán hận ta đi."

Diệp Du Du đầu nhập Tiền tiên sinh ôm ấp, trên mặt lê hoa đái vũ, chính cảm động gian bỗng nhiên cảm thấy phía sau có đạo tầm mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn mình chằm chằm lưng. Cái loại này thực rõ ràng bị người nhìn thẳng mà giác sợ nổi da gà cảm giác, lệnh nàng đột nhiên quay đầu lại, phía sau là rỗng tuếch vách tường.

Tiền tiên sinh hỏi nàng: "Du Du, làm sao vậy?"

Diệp Du Du chần chờ nói: "Ta lại cảm thấy đến kia cỗ tầm mắt , ngay tại này đống tường trong."

Tiền tiên sinh mắt nhìn dán vách tường chỉ tiền, bật cười: "Đứa ngốc, tường mà thôi. Như thế nào sẽ có tầm mắt? Hảo , ngươi muốn là sợ hãi, liền tới khách nằm đi ngủ. Đêm nay ta ngủ nơi này, muốn là thật có cái gì vậy, ta liền đem chúng nó cưỡng chế di dời. Được không?"

Diệp Du Du gật đầu, lo lắng nói: "Ngươi phải cẩn thận."

Tiền tiên sinh cười cười, đem nàng đưa đến cửa nhà, gọi tới dong tẩu đỡ nàng đến khách nằm. Quay đầu lại đóng cửa lại, lạnh như băng tầm mắt đảo qua kia mặt tường, bỗng nhiên tiến lên xé mở vách tường chỉ, mặt sau là tuyết trắng vách tường, cái gì đều không có.

Tiền tiên sinh thần sắc âm trầm tuần tra một lúc lâu, phát hiện đích thật là khối phổ thông vách tường, vì thế nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Cảm thấy đại khái là dựng phụ thần kinh khẩn trương, suy nghĩ nhiều. Làm sao có thể sẽ có quỷ quái tai hoạ?

Không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. Hắn làm thiên y vô phùng, lão thiên gia cũng không biết sự tình, những cái đó quỷ quái lại như thế nào sẽ đem hiểu lầm đến trên đầu của hắn?

Tiền tiên sinh thả lỏng tâm tình bối quá thân, không có phát hiện phía sau tuyết trắng vách tường đột nhiên xuất hiện nhất trương người mặt. Kia trương người mặt thập phần dữ tợn, gào thét muốn lao ra vách tường, nhưng ở ngay sau đó, hắn hai bên hai má từng người in lại tiểu hài tử dấu tay, đau đến hắn không tiếng động kêu rên, nhanh chóng rời đi.

Bởi vậy, Tiền tiên sinh không có phát hiện mình sau lưng dán hai trương trắng bệch người mặt, tiểu hài tử người mặt, một nam một nữ, ánh mắt gian có chút rất giống. Kia hai trương trắng bệch người mặt liền muốn dung nhập Tiền tiên sinh phía sau lưng, chỉ sợ muốn thành quỷ mặt sang.

Tích lũy thù hận, ác nghiệp không cần thiết, mà sinh quỷ mặt sang, rửa oan thù oán.

Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều, Diệp Du Du ngủ trưa tỉnh lại, cảm thấy đã đói bụng. Vì thế kêu to hảo vài tiếng dong tẩu cũng không gặp người, vô pháp đành phải chính mình xuống lầu. Đến phòng khách thời điểm phát giác nhà trọ trong dị thường an tĩnh, chính uống khẩu sữa bò liền bỗng nhiên phát hiện kia cỗ quen thuộc lại ghê tởm tầm mắt lần thứ hai xuất hiện.

Diệp Du Du đột nhiên xoay người, thất kinh: "Ai? !"

Phía sau là trống rỗng phòng ốc, người nào đều không có. Diệp Du Du thử thăm dò hướng trước, đương nàng đối mặt vách tường khi, kia cỗ phiền lòng ghê tởm tầm mắt lập tức biến mất. Chợt , trên lầu truyền đến tiểu hài tử tiếng cười, Diệp Du Du cả kinh ngẩng đầu nhìn lại.

Trên lầu như thế nào có tiểu hài tử tiếng cười? Tiếp theo là anh nhi trong phòng truyền ra món đồ chơi xa mã đạt thanh âm, nhi đồng âm nhạc cùng với các loại món đồ chơi đinh đinh đang đang thanh âm. Diệp Du Du sợ tới mức thẳng thở mạnh, lớn tiếng hô câu: "Ai? !"

Trống rỗng trong phòng truyền đến chính mình hồi âm, sở hữu thanh âm chợt đình chỉ, ngay sau đó lại bỗng nhiên vang lên, quả thực như là cố ý dọa Diệp Du Du giống nhau. Diệp Du Du lên lầu, đi vào Tiền tiên sinh cấp con mình chuẩn bị nhi đồng phòng.

Nắm chặt môn đem, nhắm mắt lại thở sâu, mở to mắt đồng thời mãnh liệt mở cửa, môn trong yên yên tĩnh tĩnh, vật sở hữu đều đặt tại tại chỗ. Diệp Du Du đi vào kiểm tra rồi một lần, phát hiện vật sở hữu đều im ắng đặt tại tại chỗ. Giống như vừa rồi phát sinh hết thảy đều là nàng nghe lầm, nàng kiểm tra rồi một lần nhi đồng phòng lui về phía sau xuất, trải qua cửa nhà đương thời ý thức thoáng nhìn, bước ra cửa nhà đột nhiên dừng lại, quay đầu lại.

Cửa nhà có chỉ oa oa, liền giấu ở góc biên. Không cúi đầu nhìn cũng phát hiện không , Diệp Du Du cả người cứng ngắc, này chỉ oa oa nguyên bản đặt ở tận cùng bên trong, như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện ở trong này? Không phải mới vừa nàng nghe lầm?

Diệp Du Du lui về phía sau vài bước, cảm thấy toàn bộ nhi đồng phòng giống cái quái vật, tràn ngập mãnh liệt ác ý. Nàng vội vàng xoay người đi vài bước, cửa phía sau đột nhiên đóng lại, phát ra 'Phanh' tiếng nổ.

Diệp Du Du chịu không nổi tiếng thét, một bên tiếng thét một bên chạy xuống lâu, tại cửa thang lầu thời điểm đột nhiên cảm thấy phía sau một cỗ đẩy mạnh lực lượng. Thân thể của hắn không trọng, một trận thiên toàn địa chuyển, vội vàng gian tựa hồ nhìn đến cửa thang lầu đứng một nam một nữ hai cái tiểu hài tử, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn nàng.

Thẳng đến nàng trong bụng quặn đau không thôi, giữa hai chân nhiệt dịch nóng bỏng. Cửa thang lầu hai cái tiểu hài tử lộ ra ác ý tươi cười, tay dắt tay trở lại nhi đồng phòng. Nhi đồng phòng sở hữu món đồ chơi thanh âm tất cả đều vang lên, những cái đó nguyên bản khoái hoạt tràn ngập đồng thú tiếng ca vào thời khắc này tĩnh mịch nhà trọ trong, biến đến lạnh như băng biến hoá kỳ lạ.

Tiền tiên sinh buổi tối trở về, đối với trống rỗng nhà trọ giận dữ, vọt vào nhi đồng phòng đem sở hữu món đồ chơi tạp đến vỡ nát: "Có bản lĩnh hướng ta đến! Muốn hại ta đoạn tử tuyệt tôn?" Tiền tiên sinh lộ ra điên cuồng cười: "Một nữ nhân không sinh ra, liền đổi cái thứ hai nữ nhân. Dám hại ta nhi tử, ta ngày mai xin mời thiên sư đem ngươi nhóm tất cả đều đánh đến hồn phi phách tán! !"

Tiền tiên sinh xách khởi nhi đồng ngựa gỗ món đồ chơi đập hư giường nhỏ: "Trả thù ta? Dựa vào cái gì trả thù ta? ! Lão thiên gia cũng không dám tính ta có tội, liền tính ta đem ngươi nhóm đánh đến hồn phi phách tán cũng là các ngươi trừng phạt đúng tội! Những thiên sư kia, tất cả đều đứng ta bên này! Các ngươi đều là tai hoạ hại chết , là tự sát chết , theo ta không quan hệ."

Nhi đồng ngựa gỗ bay về phía giường, bắn ngược đến tường trên mặt, áy náy tiếng nổ. Diệp Du Du sanh non, Tiền tiên sinh hài tử không có, hắn thực phẫn nộ. Phát hoàn tức giận sau đó, hắn đốt căn yên tại nhi đồng phòng ngồi một hồi lâu mới xoay người, quyết định ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ liên hệ thiên sư.

Đương hắn xoay người thời điểm, sau lưng hai trương dung tiến quần áo đến Tiền tiên sinh lưng mặt mở mắt ra nhìn đến bị phá hư nhi đồng phòng, thương tâm phát ra khóc tiếng la. Thanh âm thê lương khủng bố, Tiền tiên sinh hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, nghênh diện mà đến cao tốc xoay tròn đầu ngón tay con quay. Con quay phiến diệp sắc bén, tăng thêm cao tốc xoay tròn có thể dễ dàng cắt qua làn da.

Tiền tiên sinh lắc mình chật vật tránh thoát, lòng bàn chân một cái bóng cao su lăn lại đây, vô ý thải trung ngã sấp xuống, ngẩng đầu lên đối diện phía trước cây tăm nỗ. Cây tăm nỗ vận sức chờ phát động, tại hắn chưa kịp phản ứng thời điểm phóng ra, ở giữa Tiền tiên sinh hữu mắt.

"A!"

Tiền tiên sinh kêu thảm thiết, cũng bởi vì đau đớn quay cuồng.

Tai của hắn biên nghe được hai hài tử quỷ dị thanh âm: "Ba ba, chúng ta nhìn đến — "

"Nhìn đến ngươi cùng chán ghét bà bà nói chuyện, cho nàng tiền."

"Bà bà nói cho nãi nãi dưỡng xà, rắn cắn chúng ta."

"Rất đau, ba ba."

Hai hài tử chính là bị tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát phụng dưỡng đi ra tai hoạ hại chết, bọn họ nhìn đến Tiền tiên sinh cùng một cái đem mượn khí phương pháp nói cho nãi nãi bà bà. Bọn họ không biết ngọn nguồn, lại càng không biết Tiền tiên sinh chính là ngôn ngữ ám chỉ, không có nói rõ. Bọn họ chỉ biết là bởi vì Tiền tiên sinh, bị chết rất đau.

Tiền tiên sinh biết kia hai hài tử, tâm sinh sợ hãi. Hắn cho là mình giấu diếm được quỷ thần cùng đại âm pháp tào, không ngờ đến bị hai cái tiểu hài tử nhìn đến. Nghe được bọn họ kêu chính mình nhạc mẫu vi nãi nãi, trong lòng một trận chán ghét. Rõ ràng hẳn là kêu bà ngoại, lại muốn hét nãi nãi, dưỡng không quen tiểu bạch nhãn lang!

Tiền tiên sinh giãy dụa đi ra khỏi phòng môn, nghe được dong tẩu kinh hô mới yên tâm ngất xỉu đi. Ngất xỉu đi thời điểm ngoan độc nghĩ, nhất định muốn thỉnh thiên sư đem hai chỉ tiểu quỷ đánh đến hồn phi phách tán, mặc dù đến âm tào địa phủ cũng không có thể mở miệng!

Trên giường bệnh Diệp Du Du bởi vì sanh non mà sắc mặt trắng bệch, vẻ mặt chết lặng. Cửa phòng bệnh bị đẩy ra, đi vào một cái dáng người cao gầy, xuyên màu đen áo gió mang kính râm môi đỏ mọng nữ nhân. Nữ nhân đi đến trước giường bệnh, tháo xuống kính râm lộ ra khóe mắt nghiêm trọng máu ứ đọng.

Diệp Du Du thấy thế, lộ ra đau lòng biểu tình: "Tỷ, ngươi lại đi gặp cái kia tư nhân huấn luyện? Hắn luôn là đánh ngươi."

"Đánh không được rồi." Nữ nhân lộ ra hừ cười.

"Giải quyết ?"

"Ân." Nữ nhân mở ra sứ chung, từng muỗng từng muỗng đút cho Diệp Du Du canh gà: "Hài tử không có?"

"Không có." Diệp Du Du thần sắc thản nhiên, không thấy chút nào khổ sở: "Hai chỉ tiểu quỷ âm hồn không tiêu tan."

Nữ nhân ôn nhu hỏi: "Tiền tiên sinh nhất định thực sinh khí."

"Hắn hữu mắt bị trạc hạt, hai chỉ tiểu quỷ quấn lên hắn. Sống không được bao lâu, hắn còn vẫn luôn cho là mình có thể giấu diếm được quỷ thần. Tự cho mình rất cao phượng hoàng nam, chính là bị đùa bỡn tiêu khiển đối tượng mà thôi." Diệp Du Du nắm chặt nữ nhân thủ đoạn: "Tỷ, chúng ta trốn đi."

Nữ nhân lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, thẳng đến Diệp Du Du mâu trung ánh sáng ảm đạm yên lặng, ngoan ngoãn ăn canh. Nữ nhân vuốt muội muội đầu, nói rằng: "Người đáng ghét nhiều như vậy, trốn nói như thế nào thanh trừ rụng đâu?"

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo nhận đến Tiền tiên sinh xuất sự tin tức đi vào bệnh viện, trên đường gặp được hắc y mang kính râm môi đỏ mọng nữ nhân. Song phương gặp thoáng qua, Trần Dương dừng lại cước bộ, quay đầu lại mắt nhìn nữ nhân.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Trần cục nhận thức nàng?"

"Ngày đó Đổng Hồng tập kích nữ sinh. Tuy rằng trang điểm cùng phục sức đều không giống, nhưng cốt tương nhất dạng." Đồ trang điểm có thể thay đổi một người dung mạo, lại không thể thay đổi bọn họ cốt tương. Trần Dương nhìn người, bình thường trước nhìn cốt tướng, lại nhìn tướng mạo.

Trần Dương tiếp tục đi về phía trước, không phóng rất nhiều lực chú ý tại môi đỏ mọng nữ nhân trên người. Ngược lại nói rằng: "Tiền tiên sinh ở đâu gian phòng bệnh?"

"Phía trước." Trương Cầu Đạo dẫn đường, nói rằng: "Hắn bị trạc mù hữu mắt, đi theo ta điện thoại khóc lóc kể lể. Nói là gặp được tiểu quỷ tai hoạ, hỏi hắn trêu chọc đâu lộ tiểu quỷ, hắn nói không biết."

"Lý gia hai cái tiểu hài tử?"

"Ta đoán cũng thế."

Hai người tiến vào Tiền tiên sinh phòng bệnh, Tiền tiên sinh đang tại cong bối, vừa thấy Trương Cầu Đạo vội vàng ngồi dậy. Đãi nhìn thấy Trần Dương, con mắt trái đồng tử hơi hơi co rút nhanh, mặt bộ cũng có chút cứng ngắc. Trần Dương quan sát đến một màn này, trong lòng xác định Tiền tiên sinh nhận thức hắn. Chính là đứng ở một bên, tạm thời không nói lời nào.

Tiền tiên sinh cười hỏi: "Trương thiên sư, vị này chính là?"

"Bằng hữu."

Trần Dương cười cười: "Ta họ Trần, Tiền tiên sinh."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tiền tiên sinh, phiền toái ngươi đem sự tình kỹ càng tỉ mỉ giảng thuật một lần."

Tiền tiên sinh đem kia buổi tối chuyện đã xảy ra lần nữa giảng thuật một lần, chính là xem nhẹ hai chỉ tiểu quỷ nói nói. Hắn cười khổ nói: "Ta tưởng hai hài tử ghen tị đệ đệ, lại rất tưởng ta, muốn cho ta đi xuống bồi bọn họ. Ai, bọn họ hại chết bọn họ chưa xuất thế đệ đệ, bây giờ còn muốn hại mạng của ta. Ta chết không hề gì, chính là hai hài tử không hiểu chuyện, không thể bởi vì ghen tị liền phạm hạ sát nghiệt xuống địa ngục. Hy vọng nhị vị có thể đưa bọn họ nhập luân hồi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tiểu hài tử tảo yêu oán khí đại, ghen tị cũng là thực đáng sợ tình cảm. Nếu bọn họ tình nguyện tha ngươi đi xuống một nhà đoàn tụ, tình nguyện bất nhập luân hồi. Ngươi nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

"Này. . ." Tiền tiên sinh khuôn mặt tươi cười cứng ngắc: "Ta, ta cũng không biết. . . Ta chỉ hy vọng bọn họ biệt lạm sát kẻ vô tội. Du Du trong bụng hài tử bị hại chết, Du Du cũng thiếu chút bị hại chết, bọn họ tạo sát nghiệt, ta sợ bọn họ tái tạo sát nghiệt. Nếu bọn họ không chịu nhập luân hồi, ta tình nguyện quân pháp bất vị thân."

Trần Dương: "Tiền tiên sinh nói giỡn, hai hài tử chỉ cần phụ thân. Người một nhà đoàn tụ, tự nhiên oán khí tiêu mất, không tạo sát nghiệt."

"A?"

Trần Dương đột nhiên cười khởi: "Chỉ đùa một chút, đừng để ý."

Tiền tiên sinh cứng ngắc khuôn mặt tươi cười, gãi gãi ngứa lưng. Trần Dương thấy thế nói rằng: "Tiền tiên sinh vẫn luôn cong lưng, bối thực dương sao?"

"Đúng vậy. Trước hai ngày đột nhiên ngứa, ngẫu nhiên còn có chút ngạnh đau. Thầy thuốc đến kiểm tra, cái gì đều không có nhìn đến. Đều không biết có phải hay không là mẫn cảm." Tiền tiên sinh một bên dùng sức cong bối vừa nói.

"Ta nhìn xem, hay là gặp gỡ tai hoạ." Trần Dương vừa cười nói biên đứng lên, Tiền tiên sinh phối hợp nhiễu quá thân thể làm nhấc lên bệnh phục làm cho bọn họ nhìn lưng. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tiến lên vừa thấy, sắc mặt biến đến ngưng trọng, liếc mắt nhìn nhau, không tiếng động nói: "Quỷ mặt sang?"

Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu.

Tiền tiên sinh lưng ẩn ẩn xuất hiện hai trương người mặt, đã có ngũ quan hình thức ban đầu. Một khi ngũ quan hoàn toàn hình thành xông ra đến, lại muốn trừ bỏ đã có thể không dễ dàng . Quỷ mặt sang thứ này giống nhau là kiếp trước thù oán, kiếp này báo lại. Trừ phi có từ bi tam muội thủy sám, nếu không khó có thể hóa giải quỷ mặt sang oán khí.

Một khi trưởng quỷ mặt sang, đến quỷ mặt sang có thể nói chuyện ăn cơm liền đến uy nó ăn cơm, nếu không nó sẽ ngày đêm rên rỉ, nhiễu đến người không đến an bình. Mà còn sẽ tại đói khát dưới gặm cắn kí chủ huyết nhục, làm kí chủ thống khổ bất kham.

Có thể nói là thực oán độc trả thù phương thức, trừ phi là thâm cừu đại hận hoặc túc thế thù hận. Tiền tiên sinh lưng là hai trương tiểu hài tử người mặt, đón được là ai. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo song song bảo trì trầm mặc, vả lại Trần Dương ra tay vẽ đạo phù chú, ẩn đi hai chỉ quỷ mặt sang thẳng đến thành thục vô pháp từ bỏ thời điểm, mới có thể lộ ra nguyên trạng.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tỏ vẻ bọn họ sẽ đi nhà trọ nhìn xem, bây giờ trở về đi chuẩn bị pháp khí. Rời đi thời điểm, Trần Dương quay đầu lại hỏi Tiền tiên sinh: "Tiền tiên sinh, ngươi nói một người làm sai sự có nên hay không sám hối?"

"Ta cảm thấy sám hối vô dụng, còn không bằng hết toàn lực bù lại."

Liên sám hối đều không có, nói gì bù lại?

Trần Dương gật đầu rời đi, không là hắn không cứu Tiền tiên sinh, mà là Tiền tiên sinh vốn là không hiểu được sám hối. Tưởng muốn trị liệu quỷ mặt sang, yêu cầu cử hành từ bi tam muội thủy sám, dùng tam muội pháp thủy đúc lên quỷ mặt sang. Từ bi tam muội thủy sám vốn là phật môn nghi quỹ, đi này thủy sám khi quan trọng nhất là đương sự cần sám hối, chân tâm thành ý sám hối, tài năng hóa giải quỷ mặt sang oán khí.

Huống chi, hắn cũng không muốn cứu Tiền tiên sinh. Ác lấy ác đãi, nhân quả báo ứng, giữa bọn họ ân oán, đại âm pháp tào đều không thể can thiệp, Trần Dương tự nhiên sẽ không nhiệt tâm can thiệp. Hắn đối Trương Cầu Đạo nói: "Tàu điện ngầm vẫn là bus?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Bus." Hai người cũng không có muốn đi Tiền tiên sinh nhà trọ nhìn xem ý tứ, hai chỉ tiểu quỷ liền triền tại Tiền tiên sinh bên người, đi cũng vô dụng.

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta phân cục trừ bỏ Mã thúc cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, những người khác đều sẽ không lái xe." Hắn cảm thấy sầu bi: "Về sau mỗi lần xuất môn cũng phiền phức." Tổng cục bát hai chiếc xe xuống dưới, đáng tiếc trừ bỏ Mã Sơn Phong cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, những người khác đều không thể khai.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta sẽ lái xe."

"Ngươi không hộ chiếu."

Trương Cầu Đạo không kiên nhẫn 'Sách' thanh, hắn khảo quá rất nhiều lần hộ chiếu, nhưng là đều không thông qua. Trần Dương đề nghị: "Không bằng ngươi lần sau mua điểm lễ vật hoặc là trộm tắc tiền lì xì cấp huấn luyện?"

Trương Cầu Đạo cự tuyệt: "Ta có thể bằng vào xe của ta kỹ chinh phục huấn luyện, được đến điều khiển chiếu. Sự tình quan nam nhân xiếc xe vinh dự, ta sẽ không trộn lẫn bất luận cái gì hơi nước."

Trần Dương ba ba cho hắn vỗ tay: "Không tồi. Tư tưởng cảnh giới rất cao, lái xe vốn là chính là kiện nguy hiểm sự tình. Nghiêm túc đối đãi là đối chính mình và người khác sinh mệnh an toàn phụ trách."

Hắn bây giờ là chân tâm thực lòng cho là như vậy, thẳng đến sau này có thứ xuất phát từ nhiệm vụ truy tung sơn tiêu ngồi Trương Cầu Đạo xe, lần đó sau đó hắn cảm thấy chính mình liền tính tắc lễ vật cùng tiền lì xì cấp huấn luyện đừng làm cho Trương Cầu Đạo khảo đến điều khiển chiếu loại chuyện này, đều có thể làm ra được đến.

Chờ bus thời điểm, Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn đến Độ Sóc từ đối diện đại lâu đi ra. Vì thế gọi Trần Dương xem qua đi, Trần Dương mới vừa xem qua đi, bên kia Độ Sóc liền nhìn qua, liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấy Trần Dương.

Trần Dương cười khởi, đi tới. Độ Sóc mới từ đại lâu đi ra, không biết làm cái gì, người phía sau đều rất cung kính nhìn theo hắn. Mà hắn bên cạnh người cũng đi theo một cái cao hai thước đại hán, khuôn mặt kiên nghị nghiêm túc. Trần Dương nhìn đến hắn, chẳng biết tại sao nhớ tới thương nhiêm như kích ngũ phương quỷ đế hình vẻ.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc gặp mặt nói vài câu, ít ỏi vài câu miêu tả hoàn song phương tình huống. Sau đó hỏi ý kiến đến Độ Sóc bên cạnh người đại hán, Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Hắn gọi Chu Khất." Hắn không giới thiệu Trần Dương, nhưng Chu Khất tựa hồ biết.

Đương Trần Dương hồi lấy lễ phép mỉm cười thời điểm, Chu Khất ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, thanh như chuông lớn, tuyên truyền giác ngộ: "Đại tẩu hảo!"

Trương Cầu Đạo thiếu chút nữa bị chính mình nước miếng sặc đến, đương sự Trần Dương cười cười, liếc mắt Độ Sóc, người sau mặt không đổi sắc: "Tiểu đệ." Trần Dương vì thế xuất ra cái chỉ trát kim nguyên bảo đưa cho Chu Khất: "Lễ gặp mặt."

Chu Khất do dự tịch thu, Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Đại tẩu cho ngươi, ngươi liền nhận lấy."

Vì thế Chu Khất vươn tay tiếp nhận kia miếng chỉ trát kim nguyên bảo, Trần Dương tại phóng tới Chu Khất trong tay thời điểm kháp cái thủ quyết, kia miếng chỉ trát nguyên bảo nháy mắt châm, ngay sau đó xuất hiện tại Chu Khất trong tay chính là vàng óng kim nguyên bảo.

Chu Khất hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ, sau đó nói hắn còn có chuyện muốn vội, vì thế nói lời từ biệt. Trương Cầu Đạo tả hữu nhìn xem hai người, cũng nói mình muốn đi điện cạnh thành, vì thế đi trước rời đi. Dư lại Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, thấy không người, Độ Sóc đem kéo Trần Dương tay mười ngón tương khấu: "Xe của ta ngay tại bãi đỗ xe, đồng thời trở về?"

"Hảo. Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Đi đến bãi đỗ xe thời điểm, Trần Dương đột nhiên nghĩ vậy điểm.

Độ Sóc mở cửa xe, làm Trần Dương đi vào trước. Sau đó mới trở lại ghế lái nói rằng: "Gần nhất Phong Đô ra điểm sự. Dây an toàn hệ thượng."

Trần Dương biên hệ dây an toàn vừa nói nói "Chuyện gì? Nghiêm trọng sao?"

"Có vài người nguyên nhân chết nhìn như bình thường, nhưng nhận thấy được quỷ dị chỗ. Đã đang tiến hành điều tra." Độ Sóc nghiêng người hôn hôn Trần Dương môi, nói rằng: "Đi rồi."

"Ân."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Nhìn tiêu đề, chơi đến quải. Chơi người người cũng là bị đùa đối tượng.

Chu Khất: Ngũ phương quỷ đế Trung Ương quỷ đế chi nhất, trị Bão Độc sơn.

Chương 48: Chơi đến quải 04

Diệp Du Nhã cởi quần áo tiến vào phòng tắm, mở ra nước ấm khí, vòi hoa sen phun hạ độ ấm vừa phải nước ấm. Nàng vươn tay thăm dò nước ấm, trên mặt thoáng hiện quá một tia chần chờ. Chợt bước vào vòi hoa sen hạ nhắm mắt lại tắm vòi sen, sờ soạng đè xuống dầu gội đầu gội đầu.

Đương Diệp Du Nhã cúi đầu nhắm mắt lại thời điểm, không có nhìn đến phòng tắm vách tường đột xuất nhất trương trung niên nam nhân mặt, ngũ quan đột xuất, ánh mắt trợn lên, có thể nhìn ra một tia đáng khinh biến thái. Khóe miệng của hắn khống chế không được cong lên, từ giống nhau miệng vách tường bộ phận vươn ra điều đầu lưỡi liếm liếm vòi hoa sen phun đến vách tường bọt nước, sau đó lộ ra thỏa mãn mỉm cười, cực kỳ biến thái ghê tởm.

Lại tới nữa.

Kia cỗ ghê tởm biến thái tầm mắt xoay quanh ở trên người, thật lâu không tiêu tan. Diệp Du Nhã cổ cùng cánh tay hiện lên tảng lớn nổi da gà, ghê tởm cảm giác xoay quanh tại ngực, làm cho nàng mấy muốn ói phun.

Nàng đưa tay vuốt phẳng khăn mặt, đụng chạm đến khăn mặt thời điểm mu bàn tay như là bị cái gì liếm một chút, sợ tới mức nàng nhanh chóng bắt lấy khăn mặt lùi về tay. Vội vàng rửa mặt rụng tóc thượng bọt biển liền vây thượng khăn tắm thối lui đến mành biên, nhìn chằm chằm phòng tắm vách tường nhìn.

Đương Diệp Du Nhã tấm tựa mành thời điểm, không thấy được mành chậm rãi xông ra một người hình hình dạng. Bóng người kia dán nàng, có chút say mê bộ dáng. Nàng đột nhiên quay đầu lại rớt ra mành, mành mặt sau rỗng tuếch.

Nhưng nàng không dám thả lỏng cảnh giác, nàng có thể cảm giác được trong phòng còn có một người khác, hoặc là đồ vật. Vật kia thường xuyên rình coi nàng, hạ lưu ghê tởm ánh mắt làm người khó có thể chịu đựng. Vật kia gần nhất càng ngày càng quá phận, thậm chí ý đồ đụng chạm nàng.

Diệp Du Nhã vòng quanh phòng ở kiểm tra rồi một vòng, không có phát hiện dị thường. Vì thế nàng phóng khởi kinh văn, kia cỗ ghê tởm tầm mắt mới biến mất. Buổi tối đi ngủ thời điểm tắt đi kinh văn, nàng bò lên giường đi ngủ.

Trước mỗi ngày truyền phát tin hoàn kinh văn, vật kia cả đêm đều không hiện ra. Bởi vậy Diệp Du Nhã thực yên tâm đi vào giấc ngủ, nửa đêm khi cảm thấy có cái gì tại trên mặt liếm liếm, nàng không kiên nhẫn tỉnh lại, mở to mắt thời điểm đối thượng nhất trương từ vách tường trong đột đi ra mặt.

Diệp Du Nhã cúi đầu, phát hiện vật kia đã có một nửa thân thể đi xuất vách tường, chính ý đồ xâm phạm nàng. Thấy nàng tỉnh, thứ này lộ ra ghê tởm cười. Diệp Du Nhã đồng tử co rút nhanh, rốt cục nhịn không được tiếng thét: "A — "

Mao Tiểu Lị cưỡi xe đạp trải qua Lệ Viên thời điểm, bỗng nhiên phía sau xe tòa một cái trọng vật tạp lại đây, phát ra tiếng nổ. Xe đạp mãnh liệt rung động, trước luân bởi vì không trọng còn rời đi mặt đất hai centimet. Nàng quay đầu lại, nhìn đến một tòa thịt sơn xuất hiện tại xe chỗ ngồi, ổn trọng như núi.

Mao Tiểu Lị rũ mắt, ánh mắt miết tại bốn mươi cân nặng thịt béo phụ trợ hạ có vẻ các vị đơn bạc gầy yếu cơ hồ muốn che đậy đến nhìn không thấy xe đạp phía sau xe tòa, cùng với hơi hơi ao hãm phía sau xe luân. Trầm mặc vài giây, nàng nói rằng: "Đại Béo, ngươi có phải hay không lại béo ?"

Đại Béo một đôi uyên ương mắt lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm Mao Tiểu Lị, điêu xuất khối giấy các-tông, mặt trên viết: "Không có."

Mao Tiểu Lị ha hả cười lạnh, mỗi ngày buổi tối chạy tới phân cục cọ cơm cộng thêm cá chiên giòn làm đồ ăn vặt, vẫn là chuyên môn chọn Trần Dương nấu cơm thời điểm đi. Ăn Trần Dương cơm, ai có thể không mập?

Vì thế Mao Tiểu Lị chở Đại Béo đến cửa trường học một nhà phòng tập thể thao, phòng tập thể thao cửa nhà có một cái cân điện tử, đi ngang qua học sinh đều yêu tại mặt trên cân nặng lượng. Mao Tiểu Lị xuống xe ôm Đại Béo, Đại Béo bái xe đạp phía sau xe tòa vững như bàn thạch.

"Có bản lĩnh xuống dưới xưng xưng, ngươi tuyệt đối vượt qua năm mươi cân." Đại Béo mắt điếc tai ngơ, Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Ngươi bây giờ không xưng cũng không quan hệ, trở về ta cùng Trần ca nói một tiếng. Dù sao đối miêu đến nói vượt qua năm mươi cân đối thân thể không tốt, Trần ca nhất định sẽ làm cho ngươi giảm béo."

Đại Béo run rẩy râu mép, ngẩng đầu cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đối diện. Mao Tiểu Lị khoa tay múa chân thủ thế: "Ngươi trước kia cổ cùng bả vai nơi này còn có vi diệu độ cung, hiện tại cằm ở trên tất cả đều là thân thể, cổ tìm khắp không tới."

Nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị tư thế là nhất định muốn được đến Đại Béo thực tế thể trọng, Đại Béo không có biện pháp, nhảy ra khối giấy các-tông: "Ngươi béo ngũ cân."

Mao Tiểu Lị không tin, vì thế một người một miêu đứng thượng cân điện tử. Nhìn hoàn thực tế thể trọng sau bọn họ lâm vào trầm mặc cũng nhanh chóng hòa hảo, thậm chí thành lập khởi một loại vi diệu chiến hữu tình. Đương Mao Tiểu Lị cảm xúc trầm thấp thở dài sau, thải hạ xe đạp cước đạp bản, lại nghe đến mặt sau có người gọi nàng.

Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy một người nữ sinh thở hổn hển chạy đến trước mặt nàng: "Mao, Mao Tiểu Lị, đúng không?"

"Tìm ta có việc? Mua phù vẫn có tin tức?"

Nữ sinh lắc đầu: "Cũng không phải. Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta sao? Ta là lần trước tại Lệ Viên bị Đổng Hồng tập kích nữ sinh, ta kêu Diệp Du Nhã."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhớ tới nàng: "Ta nhớ rõ ngươi, có chuyện gì sao?"

"Ta nghe các nàng nói ngươi tại bán bùa. . . Ta không là muốn mua phù, ta là muốn hỏi ngươi có phải hay không thiên sư? Ta, ta gần nhất gặp được điểm kỳ quái sự tình, thực sợ hãi." Diệp Du Nhã nói rằng: "Ta không biết tìm ai, nghe bọn hắn nói ngươi tại bán bùa, trước miêu yêu sự kiện thời điểm, ta biết là ngươi cấp hiệu trưởng giới thiệu thiên sư. Cho nên ta nghĩ hỏi một chút ngươi, có thể hay không giúp ta tìm vị thiên sư?"

Mao Tiểu Lị cao thấp đánh giá Diệp Du Nhã, đưa cho nàng nhất trương phù. Diệp Du Nhã tiếp nhận, sau đó phát hiện kia trương phù nháy mắt đen một nửa, nhất thời hoảng sợ: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Tà khí nhập thể." Mao Tiểu Lị cầm lại bùa ném vào thùng rác, nói rằng: "Ta đi nhà ngươi nhìn xem đi, đi lên, ta tái ngươi."

Diệp Du Nhã cúi đầu nhìn chiếm cứ xe đạp chỗ ngồi phía sau Đại Béo, thế nào cũng tìm không thấy có thể ngồi xuống vị trí. Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu lại: "Đại Béo, đến lam tử trong."

Đại Béo lắc lắc cái đuôi không tình nguyện oa tiến lam tử, lam tử quá nhỏ, một đám tiểu ô vuông bắt nó thịt tất cả đều lặc xuất thịt khối phương cách. Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn chằm chằm thịt sơn Đại Béo cười đến nước mắt đều thiếu chút nữa đi ra, sau đó phi thường nhanh chóng chụp được ảnh chụp. Đại Béo bình tĩnh lại lạnh lùng, không động như núi.

Diệp Du Nhã ngồi trên phía sau xe tòa, do dự nhỏ xinh Mao Tiểu Lị hay không có thể tái đến động nàng. Đang muốn mở miệng hết sức, nghe được nàng nói: "Ngồi vững vàng ." Sau đó xe đạp liền bay nhanh đi trước, Mao Tiểu Lị thải xe đạp tốc độ bay khoái, xem ra ra vẻ còn thực nhẹ nhàng.

Diệp Du Nhã vốn là muốn nói xuống xe đáp bus nói đều nuốt đi trở về, vì thế ngẫu nhiên ra tiếng chỉ huy phương hướng. Còn lại thời gian lựa chọn trầm mặc, trầm mặc hết sức nghiêng đầu lộ ra nửa bên mặt, nhìn về phía Đại Béo. Đại Béo uyên ương mắt đột nhiên đối thượng ánh mắt của nàng, trong mắt một mảnh trầm tĩnh coi như nhìn thấu hết thảy.

Diệp Du Nhã cười cười, đem đầu lùi về đi.

Mao Tiểu Lị đem xe đứng ở dưới lầu, đi theo Diệp Du Nhã lên lầu. Tại nàng dừng xe thời điểm, Đại Béo liền khiêu xe nhanh như chớp chạy. Diệp Du Nhã: "Đại Béo — "

"Không cần phải xen vào, nó tinh đâu. Chúng ta lên trước lâu, ngươi theo ta miêu tả cụ thể tình huống nào."

"Ta mới vừa đưa đến không bao lâu, cũng cảm giác được trong phòng có kỳ quái đồ vật cũng theo ta đồng thời sinh hoạt. Thường xuyên sẽ mạc danh kỳ diệu xuất hiện tóc, quỷ ảnh. Trong nhà đồ vật cũng rất giống bị người sử dụng quá, đáng sợ nhất chính là. . . Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy có ánh mắt tại nhìn chằm chằm ta xem. Cặp kia ánh mắt liền giấu ở vách tường trong. Ngày hôm qua nửa đêm, ta đột nhiên bừng tỉnh. Phát hiện vật kia khoái từ vách tường bò đi ra, ý đồ. . ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghe xong miêu tả: "Là một cái biến thái."

Các nàng vào nhà, Diệp Du Nhã đem Mao Tiểu Lị đưa đến phòng ngủ của mình, trong phòng ngủ có trương giường lớn, giường lớn một bên dựa tường, trên tường dán vách tường chỉ. Diệp Du Nhã bước trên giường: "Vách tường chỉ là ta nửa đêm dán đi lên, bởi vì rất sợ hãi." Nàng xé mở vách tường chỉ, trên vách tường rõ ràng xuất hiện người mặt, ngũ quan câu toàn. Ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm trên giường, đáng khinh biến thái khí tức nhìn một cái không xót gì.

Mao Tiểu Lị nắm bắt cằm tỉ mỉ một khắc, xuất ra ngũ lôi bùa thăm dò, nhưng cũng không có nghe được tà linh kêu thảm thiết. Nàng suy nghĩ một khắc, quay đầu đối Diệp Du Nhã nói: "Ngươi đi tìm cái công nhân, đem vách tường lấy khai."

Diệp Du Nhã không giải, lại vẫn là nghe theo. Nửa giờ sau, hai cái công nhân đi lên đem trong phòng ngủ giường lớn dịch ra, sau đó bắt đầu tạc tường, mới vừa tạc khai một chút liền phát hiện không đối. Hai cái có kinh nghiệm công nhân nhận thấy được không đối sau, thật cẩn thận dọc theo tường bắt đầu tạc, tạc tạc phát hiện có một cái khổng. Một cái công nhân vươn tay đi vào sờ soạng, đụng đến kỳ quái ngạnh chất đồ vật cùng với một viên hình tròn đồ vật, hắn dùng lực một khu. Khu đi ra, lấy ra vừa thấy, phát hiện là khối xám trắng sắc viên hạt châu.

Một cái khác công nhân thấu nhìn lại, nhìn không ra này xám trắng sắc viên hạt châu là cái gì. Vì thế cũng vươn tay đi vào khu, khu mọc răng xỉ cùng tóc, sợ tới mức kêu thảm một tiếng văng ra. Công nhân cúi đầu nhìn trong tay xám trắng sắc viên hạt châu, đâu còn có thể không rõ ràng lắm đây là cái gì, rõ ràng là người tròng mắt! Sợ tới mức hắn chân mềm nhũn, nhẹ buông tay, lui về phía sau vài bước đặt mông ngồi xuống.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn đến trong tay bọn họ răng nanh, tóc chờ vật, nói rằng: "Quả nhiên." Nói xong cầm lấy xẻng tạp khai vách tường, rốt cục nhìn đến một khối thây khô bị thế tại vách tường trong.

Diệp Du Nhã đỡ môn, chân nhuyễn cả người run rẩy, hỏi ý kiến thời điểm thanh âm đều tại phát run: "Vách tường trong, giấu thi thể?"

Mao Tiểu Lị cảm thấy không tốt lắm kích thích nàng, dù sao chính mình mỗi ngày buổi tối đi ngủ cùng một khối thây khô cự ly này sao gần, quả thực như là cùng thi thể đi ngủ. Nhất ghê tởm chính là kia đủ thây khô còn thực đáng khinh, nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy không rét mà run.

"Báo nguy đi."

Đại Béo đẩy ra cửa sổ, nhảy vào thứ nằm. Thứ nằm môn gắt gao đóng cửa , nó tại tủ đầu giường thượng đi rồi vài vòng, mở ra tủ đầu giường xuất ra bên trong hai trương ảnh chụp. Điêu khởi ảnh chụp nhảy ra cửa sổ, lần nữa đóng kỹ hậu thân tư linh hoạt nhảy xuống lâu.

Rơi xuống đất ẩn vào lục thực mang trung, bên cạnh xe cảnh sát tiếng vang lượng, chậm rãi ngừng lại. Đại Béo toát ra đầu mắt nhìn, phát hiện có cảnh sát xuất hiện tại trong tiểu khu. Cũng không lâu lắm, Mao Tiểu Lị liền từ trên lầu đi xuống, dắt xe đạp khi Đại Béo bay nhanh nhảy đi qua ổn chiếm phía sau xe tòa.

Đương sở hữu người sau khi rời đi, Diệp Du Nhã đẩy ra thứ nằm môn, tại tủ đầu giường thượng phát hiện mấy căn miêu mao. Vì thế rớt ra ngăn kéo kiểm tra, thiếu hai trương ảnh chụp. Nàng nhíu mày, ý đồ liên hệ những người khác.

Nàng còn không nghĩ bởi vì bại lộ chính mình đã bị đùa chết.

Mao Tiểu Lị trở lại phân cục cùng mọi người giảng thuật chuyện này, mọi người vốn cũng không để ý. Vài ngày sau Mao Tiểu Lị trở về nói tra được người chết cùng với nguyên nhân chết, người chết là danh tửu quỷ, năm năm trước uống rượu sau không cẩn thận rơi vào chưa khô bê tông khò khò ngủ say đi qua.

Lúc ấy này tòa nhà còn tại tu kiến, công nhân nhóm không có chú ý tới liền đem bê tông ngã vào chi khuông trung phong tiến vách tường trong. Bọn họ cũng không biết phong tiến vách tường khi, tên kia tửu quỷ hay không còn sống, nếu còn sống tỉnh lại sẽ nhiều tuyệt vọng.

Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Phong đi vào vách tường vừa lúc chính là Diệp Du Nhã chủ ngọa địa phương. Cảnh sát tìm kiếm đến năm đó theo dõi video, theo dõi video trong rõ ràng ký lục hạ một màn này, nhưng mà lâu bàn lão bản sợ hãi sự tình truyền đi, liền cũng bị lệnh cưỡng chế đình công. Cho nên không chỉ cái gì đều chưa nói, còn giấu khởi theo dõi video."

Trần Dương: "Lâu bàn lão bản là ai?"

"Tiền tiên sinh." Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trùng hợp đi. Ta xem Tiền tiên sinh cũng đích xác không là người tốt, đây là báo ứng. Hai ngày này hắn đã bị cảnh sát tạm giữ điều tra, về hắn kia tòa nhà bàn vách tường trong có dấu thi thể tin tức đã truyền đi. Liền tính Tiền tiên sinh không bị bắt giữ, cũng sẽ phá sản."

Tiền tiên sinh tại thê tử chết sau liền không thể chờ đợi được đem tài chính toàn bộ đầu nhập phòng điền sản, chính mình lâu bàn nháo xuất loại sự tình này đến, ai còn dám tới mua phòng ở?

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Rất trùng hợp đi." Hắn nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Lần trước ngươi nói ngươi tại bệnh viện nhìn thấy Diệp Du Nhã — là cùng cá nhân sao?"

Trần Dương: "Giống một cái. Khi đó Tiền tiên sinh không liền trùng hợp ánh mắt bị thương, ở tại bệnh viện?"

Đại Béo từ cửa nhà nhảy vào đến, ngậm hai trương ảnh chụp đặt ở bọn họ trước mặt. Nhất trương ảnh chụp có chút niên đại, hơi hơi ố vàng. Bên trong là một nhà tứ khẩu, một đôi tuổi trẻ cha mẹ cùng hai cái nữ hài. Một khác trương ảnh chụp lại là sau khi lớn lên Diệp Du Nhã cùng một cái khác cùng nàng rất giống nữ hài tử.

Trương Cầu Đạo lấy quá ảnh chụp, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Diệp Du Du, cùng Diệp Du Nhã là tỷ muội."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Diệp Du Du là ai?"

"Tiền tiên sinh đương nhiệm bạn gái, nghe nói sanh non ."

Trần Dương lấy quá hai trương ảnh chụp, thì thào nói rằng: "Thật trùng hợp." Nhìn chằm chằm nhìn một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi có thể liên hệ hình cảnh bắt được cất giấu vách tường trong kia đủ thây khô thân phận tư liệu sao? Bao quát phân kia theo dõi video phương pháp ghi hình."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có thể."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ngươi phát hiện cái gì?"

Trần Dương: "Cảm giác những người này đều bị nhiễu tiến một cái cục trong, hoàn hoàn tương khấu. Ta nghĩ biết Tiền tiên sinh, Diệp Du Nhã cùng Diệp Du Du có phải hay không cùng Đổng Hồng, Dương Hoành nhất dạng, cùng cái kia cái gọi là thần bí tổ chức có quan hệ."

"Tê!" Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không thể nào."

Trần Dương: "Chỉ sợ chân tướng như thế, hơn nữa không biết là gần nhất chúng ta cũng đều bị liên lụy đi vào sao?"

Những người khác sửng sốt, Mã Sơn Phong như có điều suy nghĩ nói "Đầu tiên là Tiểu Lị, tiếp theo là cục trưởng, hai người các ngươi người tham gia vườn trường miêu sát sự kiện cùng vách tường giấu thi sự kiện. Phân biệt cùng Đổng Hồng, Diệp Du Nhã tiếp xúc. Cầu Đạo tiếp nhận tượng điêu khắc gỗ Bồ tát án kiện, cùng Tiền tiên sinh, Diệp Du Du tiếp xúc quá. Lại nói tiếp, hiện tại liền dư lại ta cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh không có liên lụy đi vào."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới: "Không nhất định, nếu không ngoài ý muốn kế tiếp chính là ta." Hắn nói rằng: "Đã cùng hình cảnh bên kia hỏi ý kiến quá, chờ bên kia xin chỉ thị hoàn sẽ trực tiếp bưu cho chúng ta. Vừa rồi ta liền có cái nghi vấn, Tiền tiên sinh khấu hạ theo dõi video phương pháp ghi hình khẳng định sẽ tiêu hủy. Cảnh sát kia video phương pháp ghi hình là ai cấp ?"

Này đích thật là cái vấn đề, nhưng mà giờ khắc này bọn họ không có manh mối.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nói về trở về, kỳ thật Đại Béo cũng bị lừa đi. Nếu Diệp Du Nhã cũng là thần bí tổ chức trong người, nàng kia chính là cố ý muốn chơi Đổng Hồng. Nhưng Đổng Hồng cũng là thật sự muốn giết nàng đi, nếu Đại Béo không xuất hiện nói. Ta đi vào nàng trong phòng thời điểm, không có ở trong phòng nhìn đến quá bất luận cái gì miêu món đồ chơi, miêu thức ăn gia súc hoặc là về miêu ảnh chụp. Nàng không giống cái yêu miêu người."

Đại Béo run rẩy run rẩy miêu mao, Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn nó, bốc lên nó rơi xuống tại trên bàn miêu mao: "Nếu ấn như lời ngươi nói, chúng ta đây khả năng bại lộ ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh di động truyền đến tân bưu kiện gợi ý âm, hắn điểm mở ra nhìn, một cái video cùng một phần tư liệu. Vì thế mở ra máy tính đăng ký hòm thư, dẫn đầu đem video điểm mở ra nhìn.

Video một người trong hán tử say oai oai đảo rót vào nhập tầm nhìn, kế tiếp rơi vào bê tông. Trần Dương chỉ vào góc: "Nơi này có cá nhân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tạm dừng phóng đại, là một cái tiểu cô nương. Trần Dương: "Nàng vẫn luôn đi theo hán tử say phía sau. . . Nhìn qua có chút quen thuộc." Cầm lấy trong tay ảnh chụp đối lập: "Là Diệp Du Nhã."

Trần Dương điểm khai hán tử say chân thật tư liệu, nhìn hoàn sau nói rằng: "Vách tường trong thi thể là Diệp Du Nhã cùng Diệp Du Du dưỡng phụ, say rượu thành tánh, có bạo lực khuynh hướng, có dâm loạn ấu nữ tiền khoa. Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng phụ sau khi mất tích không lâu, dưỡng mẫu nổi điên, bị đưa vào viện dưỡng lão. Sau đó lại không có tin tức."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Dưỡng phụ tử cùng Diệp Du Nhã có quan hệ?"

"Không bài trừ." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hiện tại Đổng Hồng tử cùng Diệp Du Nhã có quan, Tiền tiên sinh cũng cùng các nàng hai tỷ muội có liên lụy. Dương Hoành cùng Đổng Hồng có thể dính dáng đến quan hệ, nếu bọn họ xác thực đều cùng thần bí tổ chức có quan hệ, như vậy này vài người hẳn là đều thuộc về cùng cái tổ chức. Nhưng từng người bị vây săn bắn cùng bị săn bắn địa phương vị, hơn nữa có vài người biết đối phương thân phận, có chút không biết."

"Hoặc là bọn họ biết, nhưng không biết chính mình cũng sẽ bị đùa chết. Tỷ như Dương Hoành, hắn giết người trước trước che mặt. Người chết không biết hại chết chính mình người tự nhiên vô pháp trả thù, chính là Đổng Hồng xuất hiện ngược sát hồng y nữ nhân dẫn đến Dương Hoành thân phận cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, bị lệ quỷ trả thù. Đổng Hồng không biết Diệp Du Nhã thân phận, bị hại chết. Tiền tiên sinh không biết Diệp Du Nhã cùng Diệp Du Du, bị liên thủ đùa bỡn. Lại giả thiết, bọn họ mỗi người động cơ, mỗi một đi bộ động đều có người xui khiến, tại bọn họ đùa bỡn người khác tính mạng thời điểm không hề biết chuyện chính mình cũng là bị đùa bỡn quân cờ."

Thay lời khác nói, đương mỗi người đi ra bước đầu tiên, kỳ thật cũng đã bị vây bị đùa bỡn vị trí, thẳng đến đi bước một bước vào tuyệt vọng tử vong nơi.

"Sau lưng đồ vật không biết là cái gì, duy nhất có thể xác định , chính là vật kia thập phần am hiểu đùa bỡn nhân tâm."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chúng ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Trần Dương rũ mắt: "Chờ đối phương tìm chúng ta. Trước đó, tận lực điều tra rõ đối phương chi tiết."

"Đi."

Mã Sơn Phong đi ra, đối trong phòng khách mấy người nói rằng: "Trước ủy thác cấp hình cảnh bên kia có quan thần bí tổ chức điều tra đã có mặt mày, đây là bên kia phát tới tiến triển. Bọn họ nói khả năng sẽ đề cập đến huyền học phương diện, hy vọng thiên sư giới nhúng tay. Ta đã đem tư liệu phát tại đàn trong, các ngươi chính mình điểm khai nhìn."

Nghe vậy, mấy người ngẩng đầu có chút kinh ngạc, Trần Dương điểm khai tư liệu vừa nhìn vừa nói rằng: "Ngược lại là khoái."

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người thấu đi qua nhìn, phát hiện bên trong không chỉ ký lục Đổng Hồng cùng Dương Hoành hai người, khoảng chừng hơn mười khởi nhìn như không hề liên hệ trên thực tế có thể từ mỗ ta dấu vết để lại trung tìm ra liên hệ án kiện.

Một khi đem này đó liên hệ xuyến liên đứng lên sẽ phát hiện nhất trương phô thiên cái địa mạng nhện bao phủ lên đỉnh đầu thượng, làm người ta không tự chủ được đánh rùng mình.

Bên trong có một tông án kiện nhất điển hình, phát sinh tại bất đồng viện dưỡng lão trung. Người chết là viện dưỡng lão thầy thuốc, đến từ chính bất đồng tỉnh lị thầy thuốc, chết kiểu này các hữu bất đồng, nhìn như vớ vẩn lại trùng hợp, bị phân loại với ngoài ý muốn tử vong. Có một cái thầy thuốc chết vào nghiêm trọng dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ, tử vong thời điểm toàn thân thể trọng không đến ba mươi lăm cân, 180 thân cao, hình như khô lâu.

Loại này chết kiểu này được xưng là khô lâu tử. Thầy thuốc tử vong thời điểm liên tục tại viện dưỡng lão ở đây nửa năm không về nhà, người nhà của hắn được đến hắn chết tin tức sau nháo đến viện dưỡng lão, trải qua pháp y kiểm nghiệm nên thầy thuốc quả thật chết vào nghiêm trọng dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ. Hơn nữa căn cứ đồng sự giảng thuật biết được hắn có nghiêm trọng bệnh kén ăn chứng, trong nhà người biết được cái này thuyết pháp nháo đến càng thêm điên cuồng.

Bọn họ thanh minh thầy thuốc bình sinh yêu thích là ăn biến mỹ thực, tiến vào viện dưỡng lão công tác trước thể trọng là 85 kg, làm sao có thể đến bệnh kén ăn chứng? Tử vong trước thế nhưng gầy đến liên hai mươi cân cũng chưa tới, liền tính hắn đến bệnh kén ăn chứng ít nhất viện dưỡng lão muốn đúng lúc đưa hắn chạy chữa.

Đối với cái này viện dưỡng lão lạnh lùng cấp xuất ký hợp đồng hợp đồng, cũng tỏ vẻ bọn họ tại ký hợp đồng trước cũng đã nói định một khi ký hợp đồng tiến vào viện dưỡng lão công tác trong một năm không đến rời đi viện dưỡng lão, lại nói tiếp, cái kia chết đi thầy thuốc ngược lại trái với hợp đồng, hẳn là gấp bội bồi thường.

Viện dưỡng lão thuyết pháp làm người nhà phương diện người không dám la lối nữa.

Sau đó là một cái khác tỉnh lị hai cái thầy thuốc, đồng dạng ký tên viện dưỡng lão hợp đồng, tại kếch xù tiền lương cùng tiền thưởng hấp dẫn hạ tiến vào toàn phong bế thức cao cấp viện dưỡng lão, phân biệt tại trong một năm chết vào hít thở không thông, đầu va chạm. Viện dưỡng lão cấp xuất thuyết pháp là 'Rửa mặt tử' cùng 'Trốn miêu miêu tử', người trước tại lúc rửa mặt vô ý đem mặt chôn nhập rửa mặt bồn trung chết đuối, người sau cùng người bệnh chơi trốn miêu miêu, vô ý đánh tới đầu tử vong.

Kế tiếp là mặt khác tỉnh lị thầy thuốc, nguyên nhân chết quỷ dị nhưng pháp y điều tra quả thật thuộc loại bình thường tử vong. Hơn nữa bởi vì cơ hồ là mỗi cái tỉnh lị viện dưỡng lão trung chết một người hoặc hai cái thầy thuốc, bởi vậy không người nhận thấy được khác thường.

Mặc dù có người nhà vô pháp tiếp thu viện dưỡng lão cấp xuất vớ vẩn tử vong lý do, cũng hoài nghi pháp y cùng viện dưỡng lão cấu kết, tưởng muốn vào đi truy tra thời điểm lại phát hiện viện dưỡng lão biến mất. Trải qua tuần tra phát hiện viện dưỡng lão là gia cao cấp viện dưỡng lão, bởi vì người nhà nháo sự ảnh hưởng người bệnh khôi phục, vì thế lựa chọn dời đi viện dưỡng lão. Trong đó yêu cầu làm việc liên quan thủ tục đều bình thường làm việc, cũng có ký lục. Làm người ta vô pháp hoài nghi.

Mỗi cái thành thị hàng năm đều phải chết trên trăm tên người, có lẽ số lượng càng đại. Cùng loại với loại này hoặc là bình thường bệnh tử hoặc là ngoài ý muốn tử vong sự kiện giống như một giọt thủy rơi vào đại dương mênh mông đại hải, dẫn không nổi chút nào gợn sóng.

Bởi vậy không người sẽ đi chú ý cũng đem mỗi cái thành thị tỉnh lị trung không thu hút tử vong sự kiện liên hệ cùng một chỗ, tự nhiên phát hiện không đến chỗ đáng sợ. Đương Mã Sơn Phong đem thần bí tổ chức suy đoán báo cho hình cảnh, vừa mới đội trong có một cái tuổi trẻ hình cảnh nhớ tới mấy năm trước phát sinh ở quê hương thị trấn thầy thuốc tử vong án kiện.

Thị trấn không đại, có chút gió thổi cỏ lay có thể trở thành tin tức. Lúc ấy cái kia thầy thuốc là khô lâu tử, trước khi chết nằm ở trên giường bệnh hình như khô lâu bộ dáng khủng bố đến cực điểm. Tuổi trẻ hình cảnh nhìn đến một màn kia như thế nào cũng không thể quên được, bởi vậy đương phát hiện hồ sơ trong phòng thế nhưng cũng có viện dưỡng lão thầy thuốc tử vong hồ sơ khi, nhắc tới cái kia viện dưỡng lão.

Trải qua điều tra phát hiện cùng sở hữu cửu khởi viện dưỡng lão thầy thuốc ngoài ý muốn tử vong án kiện, phân bố với năm cái tỉnh lị tám thành thị. Đương liên hệ đứng lên có thể phát hiện tại thầy thuốc tử vong sau, viện dưỡng lão đột nhiên dọn ly nên thành thị, thay đổi tên đột ngột xuất hiện tại mặt khác trong thành thị tiếp tục tuyển nhận một vài cái thầy thuốc.

Mỗi cái thầy thuốc đều ký tên giống nhau giữ bí mật hợp đồng, tại tiến vào viện dưỡng lão nửa năm hoặc trong một năm tử vong. Đương bọn hắn chết sau, viện dưỡng lão như là đang chờ đợi người nhà tới cửa thảo thuyết pháp, lại gióng trống khua chiêng thỉnh pháp y khám nghiệm tử thi, cuối cùng cấp xuất hoang đường lại hợp lý nguyên nhân chết.

Giống như lấy cao cao tại thượng tư thái đùa bỡn người chết cùng với người chết người nhà, lạnh như băng mà tàn khốc.

"Hoàn toàn như là một cái có châm chích lạnh như băng trò chơi, thầy thuốc là bị đùa bỡn đối tượng. Đương bọn hắn ký hạ hợp đồng cũng đã trở thành tìm niềm vui phẩm, phong bế tại viện dưỡng lão trong, tiếp thu nửa năm hoặc một năm tra tấn cuối cùng mới lấy hoang đường phương thức tử vong." Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Viện dưỡng lão có vấn đề."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không có vấn đề mới kỳ quái."

"Ý của ta là nói, một cái viện dưỡng lão dọn ly thành thị không dễ dàng. Bên trong có rất nhiều người bệnh, người bệnh cùng với người bệnh người nhà. . . Trừ phi người bệnh cũng là giả ."

"Người bệnh là thật . Mỗi cái người bệnh đều có xác thực tư liệu cùng với chết kiểu này." Trần Dương điểm khai một khác phân tư liệu, ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Viện dưỡng lão người bệnh tất cả đều chết, so cái thứ nhất khô lâu tử thầy thuốc tử vong thời gian muốn sớm. Chết kiểu này phân biệt là khô lâu tử, rửa mặt tử, trốn miêu miêu tử. . . Đối, bọn họ đã từng là một khu nhà viện dưỡng lão người bệnh, bởi vì các loại phương thức tử vong. Người nhà nháo tới cửa, những cái đó thầy thuốc lạnh lùng cấp xuất này đó hoang đường tử vong phương thức, nhưng bởi vì người bệnh trạng thái tinh thần không bình thường, bởi vậy cho dù chết kiểu này hoang đường cũng bị tán thành."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Người chết chính là đã từng đùa bỡn tử kia sở viện dưỡng lão người bệnh thầy thuốc?"

Trần Dương: "Thực rõ ràng."

"Quả nhiên đề cập huyền học phương diện, yêu cầu thiên sư giới ra tay." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Các ngươi còn nhớ rõ Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng mẫu bị đưa vào đâu sở viện dưỡng lão sao?"

Mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói: "Diệp Du Nhã cùng Diệp Du Du tại viện dưỡng lão đương nghĩa công, kiên trì năm năm."

Năm năm trước hai tỷ muội dưỡng phụ vừa mới rơi vào bê tông trung, bị phong nhập Tiền tiên sinh lâu bàn vách tường trong.

Trần Dương: "Thời gian đối đến thượng."

Chương 49: Chơi đến quải 05

Trần Dương: "Kia gia viện dưỡng lão ở đâu?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Vùng ngoại thành Trường Hoà trấn nhỏ."

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người đều mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, tựa hồ đối kia gia viện dưỡng lão có điều nghe thấy. Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến: "Này trấn nhỏ có vấn đề sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trường Hoà trấn nhỏ không là trấn, là nghĩa trang. Trước kia ngừng rất nhiều không người nhận lãnh thi thể, không có biện pháp xử lý, tất cả đều đặt ở nghĩa trang."

Nghĩa trang vốn là cổ đại gia tộc vi an trí trong tộc người, thiết trí học đường, từ đường chờ địa phương, đồng thời cũng là bãi phóng không người nhận lãnh quan tài địa phương. Cận đại tới nay bởi vì chiến loạn liền thành bãi đưa thi thể địa phương, cũng là du hồn dã quỷ nhất thường bồi hồi địa phương.

Trường Hoà trấn nhỏ cũng gọi trường cùng nghĩa trang, vốn là đã sớm hoang phế, chính là ngẫu nhiên truyền ra chuyện ma quái nghe đồn. Phụ cận cũng không có gì cư trú nhân gia, ngược lại là có không ít người trẻ tuổi đi vào trong đó mạo hiểm, mỗi khi đều bị dọa chạy, thật cũng không nháo tai nạn chết người. Nhưng ở mấy năm trước có người đi thám hiểm, nửa đêm tại nghĩa trang trong lầu ba nhìn đến bức họa tại trên vách tường mãnh quỷ đồ, sợ tới mức chạy đến.

Tại hành lang gấp khúc địa phương nhìn đến có người treo cổ ở nơi đó, thám hiểm người dọa ngất xỉu đi, ngày hôm sau nhìn đến trên đỉnh đầu thi thể báo nguy. Trải qua cảnh sát điều tra phát hiện người chết là kẻ lang thang, đem nghĩa trang cho rằng đặt chân nơi. Nguyên nhân chết là toàn thân máu bị tháo nước, hình như thây khô. Cổ có hai cái cái động khẩu.

Lúc ấy phụ trách này khởi án kiện cảnh sát là một cái có kinh nghiệm lão cảnh sát, lúc này phong tỏa tin tức cũng đem việc này báo cho Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội. Lúc ấy tại đế đô thiên sư có Bạch Vân Quan Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, lữ tổ cung quan chủ cùng với đại chùa cao tăng, nghe xong lão cảnh sát miêu tả, lúc này đoán được là cương thi quấy phá.

Vì thế ba người xuất phát tiến đến hàng phục cương thi, đáng tiếc bọn họ đánh giá sai kia chỉ cương thi thực lực. Dẫn đến mang đi hai cái đệ tử bị hại bỏ mình, ba vị thiên sư bi thống áy náy dưới tại lấy thân tuẫn đạo tiền đề đem kia chỉ cương thi diệt trừ.

"Thế nhưng lấy thân tuẫn đạo?" Trần Dương: "Kia chỉ cương thi như vậy lợi hại?"

"Đó là chỉ phi cương." Cương thi, bản vi tử thi không hủ chưa xử lý sau trăm tuổi biến thành. Căn cứ tu vi phân chia vi bất đồng cấp bậc, thấp nhất cấp bậc vi thi thể cùng cương thi chuyển biến quá trình ấm thi, đẳng cấp cao nhất chính là phi cương. Nghe đồn phi cương tu luyện ngàn năm, không sợ dương quang, am hiểu phép thuật.

Tử thi không hủ, trăm năm vi túy. Tử thi hủ hóa, xương cốt trăm ngàn năm không thay đổi xưng là không thay đổi cốt, cùng cương thi nhất dạng thông qua hấp thu ánh trăng tu luyện nhưng hóa thành du thi, tức vi phi hành quỷ dạ xoa.

Lúc trước tại Mật Vân quỷ trạch gặp phải vài cái khô lâu chính là không thay đổi cốt, nếu không Trần Dương đúng lúc xử lý, chỉ sợ sẽ tu thành phục thi. Không thay đổi cốt ngàn năm không thay đổi thì thành phục thi, phục thi đến nhật nguyệt tinh hoa tức vi phi hành quỷ dạ xoa.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Sau lại trường cùng nghĩa trang trong vừa có đạo gia phù chú, đạo gia phiên cùng ngũ hành kỳ, đồng thời cũng có phật gia kinh văn. Hơn nữa trường cùng nghĩa trang kết cấu là đạo gia bát quái cùng phật gia Phật tháp tương kết hợp cấu tạo, tuy rằng phật đạo không có người ngoài sở dĩ vì không tương cùng, vẫn là sẽ tại mỗ ta phương diện phân biệt rõ ràng. Hơn nữa đề cập nghĩa trang, tra tư liệu thời điểm không người biết kia tòa nghĩa trang là ai thành lập, nhưng ở tư liệu lịch sử trung ghi lại, phải là tại Nam Bắc triều thời kì kiến thành."

Trường cùng nghĩa trang vốn là chính là phật đạo kết hợp vật, vừa mới Nam Bắc triều thời kì phật đạo quan hệ khi thì vô pháp hòa bình ở chung, sau lại xuất hiện một đoạn giao hòa thời kì. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Trường cùng nghĩa trang là phật đạo hợp tác, dùng để trấn áp kia chỉ phi cương kết quả?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Căn cứ sau lại xâm nhập điều tra, đây là nhất khả năng xuất hiện tình huống."

Trần Dương: "Kia trường cùng nghĩa trang sau lại thế nào ? Vì cái gì viện dưỡng lão địa phương chỉ sẽ xuất hiện ở nơi đó?"

"Đây là vấn đề." Khấu Tuyên Linh di động chuột máy tính, điểm khai Diệp gia tỷ muội tư liệu, xuất hiện về các nàng nghĩa công trải qua. Hắn nói rằng: "Mặt trên miêu tả Diệp gia tỷ muội đem tinh thần thất thường dưỡng mẫu đưa vào trường cùng viện dưỡng lão — đối, sau lại nhà này viện dưỡng lão đổi tên là trường cùng viện dưỡng lão, mà còn địa chỉ ngay tại trường cùng nghĩa trang địa chỉ ban đầu thượng kiến tạo. Bởi vì các nàng không có rất nhiều tiền tiền trả dưỡng mẫu tại viện dưỡng lão tiêu phí, vì thế thông qua tại viện dưỡng lão đương nghĩa công đến giảm miễn bộ phận phí dụng."

Hắn điểm khai một khác trương ảnh chụp: "Đây là trường cùng nghĩa trang địa chỉ ban đầu hình ảnh, cải tạo thành viện dưỡng lão sau đó bề ngoài cũng không quá nhiều biến hóa. Nhưng tình huống nội bộ không rõ ràng lắm, bởi vì không cho phép người khác đi vào. Hơn nữa bởi vì phi cương bị giết chết, tăng thêm có phật đạo hai giáo pháp khí trấn áp, giống nhau tai hoạ không dám tới gần, thiên sư nhóm cũng sẽ không có chú ý. Ta không biết liên quan ngành nhân viên như thế nào sẽ đem trường cùng nghĩa trang trộm phê cấp viện dưỡng lão, bất quá người thường bị quỷ mê cũng có thể lý giải."

"Này sở viện dưỡng lão vẫn luôn rất điệu thấp, điệu thấp đến ngay tại đế đô vùng ngoại thành năm năm đều không người nhận thấy được khác thường. Hơn nữa bắt nó trở thành bình thường viện dưỡng lão, nhưng mà tại đây năm năm trong lúc, các nơi tỉnh lục tục xuất hiện một nhà không biết tên viện dưỡng lão, lợi dụng các loại phương thức giết chết thầy thuốc. Cảnh sát hỏi ý kiến người nhà, người nhà tất cả đều nói không nên lời viện dưỡng lão tên, bởi vì này cũng thuộc loại giữ bí mật phạm vi, cho dù hắn nhóm nháo đến viện dưỡng lão cũng không biết tên. Nhưng là nếu điều tra đến chết vong vài cái thầy thuốc trước công tác kia gia viện dưỡng lão, tên liền kêu trường cùng viện dưỡng lão. Địa điểm cũng tại vùng ngoại thành trường cùng nghĩa trang địa chỉ ban đầu."

Trần Dương: "Như vậy, sau lưng thần bí tổ chức có khả năng hay không ngay tại này gia trường cùng viện dưỡng lão trong?"

"Chúng ta có thể truy tra nhà này viện dưỡng lão, chúng ta có thể hướng nên viện dưỡng lão trình nghĩa công thân thỉnh." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đối phương sẽ đồng ý sao? Nếu thật là cái kia cái gọi là thần bí tổ chức, hẳn là sẽ không theo liền thông qua nghĩa công thân thỉnh."

"Bọn họ sẽ đồng ý." Trần Dương chắc chắn nói, Mao Tiểu Lị không giải. Trần Dương giải thích: "Bọn họ mục tiêu tại chúng ta, ta hiện tại đại khái có thể minh bạch Mạnh Khê mục đích — còn nhớ rõ Mạnh Khê sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu. Trần Dương tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta cho là hắn là vì dẫn dắt rời đi chúng ta, làm Đổng Hồng thuận lợi giết người. Chính là hiện tại ngẫm lại, mục đích của hắn là ta trên cổ tay dây đỏ." Hắn chơi đùa dây đỏ thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ: "Nếu ta pháp khí là dây đỏ mà không phải cổ đồng tiền tệ, vậy bây giờ ta dây đỏ đã bị lừa đi rồi."

"Quả nhiên có âm mưu. Nhưng là, đế đô nhiều như vậy đạo quan chùa, còn có tổng cục, vì cái gì chọn thượng chúng ta?" Mao Tiểu Lị trợn tròn ánh mắt, có chút phẫn nộ: "Chọn quả hồng mềm nắm sao? !"

Trần Dương có đôi khi không biết mình là không nên vui mừng với Mao Tiểu Lị so bất luận kẻ nào đều rõ ràng tự mình hiểu lấy, nhưng là cảm giác nàng cũng đích xác không có nói sai. Đế đô nhiều như vậy thiên sư môn phái cùng với tổng cục, cố tình chọn trung chỉ có năm cái thành viên trong đó cấp bậc tối cao là tam phẩm thiên sư phân cục, làm người pha không là tư vị.

Nói về gian, Độ Sóc cùng Chu Khất bước vào môn, Trần Dương mắt sắc liền thoáng nhìn bọn họ, lập tức ngoắc làm cho bọn họ đi qua. Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng lên, nhượng xuất vị trí cấp Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc ngồi ở Trần Dương bên người, nhìn đến trước mặt hắn video cùng văn kiện tư liệu, đại khái quét mắt liền rõ ràng bọn họ tra được một bước kia .

Trần Dương rõ ràng nhất Độ Sóc ánh mắt cùng biểu tình, chẳng sợ hắn kỳ thật mặt không đổi sắc hoặc là căn bản bất động thanh sắc. Tốt xấu bọn họ nhận thức khoái bảy năm, kết thân cũng khoái năm năm, phu phu quan hệ đã sớm thân mật khăng khít, nhìn liếc mắt một cái có thể biết đối phương ý tứ. Vì thế Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngươi một chút cũng không kinh ngạc, đã sớm biết?"

Độ Sóc: "So các ngươi sớm biết rằng một ngày."

Trần Dương nháy mắt giữ vững tinh thần: "Ngươi có biết phía sau màn làm chủ?"

"Đại khái."

"Là cái gì vậy?"

"Chờ các ngươi chính mình đi vào phát hiện." Độ Sóc nói sang chuyện khác, đem Chu Khất kéo tiến vào: "Hắn theo các ngươi cùng đi." Nhìn thấy Trần Dương nghi hoặc ánh mắt, hắn giải thích: "Bởi vì lần này sự kiện là tại Chu Khất phụ trách trong phạm vi, nên hắn đến xử lý. Hơn nữa làm hắn đi theo ngươi đi, ta cũng yên tâm."

"Ngươi không đi với ta sao?"

Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương cổ, lại sờ sờ tai của hắn rủ, làm như an ủi: "Bận quá, đi không được."

Trần Dương hơi chút nghi hoặc, hảo tại biết hắn quỷ sai thân phận. Bận tâm ở đây những người khác, bởi vậy không có nhiều làm hỏi ý kiến. Vì thế nhìn về phía Chu Khất, Chu Khất hướng Trần Dương gật đầu, biểu tình nghiêm túc: "Đại tẩu."

Trần Dương mỉm cười, thuận tay xuất ra kim nguyên bảo đưa cho hắn. Chu Khất tiếp nhận, sau đó không nhìn Đại Đế lạnh lùng tầm mắt càng thêm cung kính kêu đại tẩu. Còn lại mấy người thấy thế, có chút kinh ngạc. Bọn họ vốn tưởng rằng Chu Khất là người, chính là đương nhìn đến Trần Dương thiêu hủy kim nguyên bảo đưa đến Chu Khất trong lòng bàn tay mới biết được hắn nguyên lai là cái quỷ sai.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chu Khất là Độ cục tiểu đệ." Hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều đoán ra Độ Sóc là tổng cục cục trưởng Độ Bắc thân phận, tại phân cục nhiều lần trực tiếp gọi Độ cục, nhưng nhìn Mã Sơn Phong không chút nào kinh ngạc cùng với Mao Tiểu Lị căn bản không ý thức được bộ dáng liền không hề cố kỵ, trực tiếp kêu Độ cục.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người nhất tề kinh ngạc, bọn họ biết Độ cục thâm tàng bất lộ, có thể là cái Thượng thanh thiên sư, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên có thể trực tiếp thu quỷ sai vi tiểu đệ. Bất quá cũng thế, nghe nói Thượng thanh thiên sư bán cước đạp tiến tiên môn, có thể sai sử thiên binh thiên tướng có năng lực tát đậu thành binh, huống chi là âm phủ quỷ sai.

Mã Sơn Phong tại nghe xong Trương Cầu Đạo câu nói kia sau, ấn đường nhảy dựng. Hắn vốn là đã cảm thấy Chu Khất tên quen thuộc, nhưng cũng cho rằng có thể là trùng hợp. Dù sao đây không phải là cái cỡ nào đặc biệt tên, nhưng ở sau đó biết được hắn là quỷ sai, trong lòng dự cảm càng ngày càng mãnh liệt, cẩn thận quan sát Chu Khất tướng mạo. Giống cực thương nhiêm như kích ngũ phương quỷ đế bức họa.

Lại nhìn hắn đối Độ Sóc trong lơ đãng cung kính trình độ, cùng với Độ Sóc tập mãi thành thói quen thái độ. Trong lòng hắn liền có cái đại khái, tinh thần hoảng hốt cảm thấy chính mình đãi cái này phân cục, giống như đặt lên tòa khó lường dựa núi. Bọn họ cục trưởng, hậu trường là cả tòa Phong Đô âm phủ. Nhìn chung toàn bộ thiên sư giới, sợ là không người có thể có bối cảnh này .

Đa mưu túc trí Mã phó cục đối thượng Đại Đế giống như thấy rõ vật nhỏ ánh mắt, bưng trà kính Đại Đế đồng thời, không tiếng động tỏ vẻ chính mình chính là cái phật hệ lão nhân gia. Độ Sóc nâng chung trà lên, đối với Mã phó cục gật gật đầu. Hai người hỗ động tại những người khác trong mắt thập phần bình thường, tại những người khác trong mắt, trừ bỏ tướng mạo ở ngoài Độ Sóc chính là Mã Sơn Phong bạn cùng lứa tuổi.

Chu Khất đem bối trong người sau bàn tay đến trước mặt, trong tay mang theo mở ra tứ chi giống như bánh mì loại lớn thần tình thân không thể luyến Đại Béo. Đại Béo cổ bị nắm, toàn thân thịt béo hiện ra bánh trạng rủ xuống. Chu Khất lắc lắc, Đại Béo toàn thân thịt béo chính là xinh đẹp cuộn sóng tuyến, còn phát ra 'DuangDuang' có tiết tấu thanh âm.

Đại Béo nhìn qua càng thêm sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, Chu Khất nói rằng: "Ta tại cửa nhà nhìn đến này con mèo quỷ, lén lút đi tường." Trên thực tế Đại Béo chỉ là muốn thăm dò Độ Sóc tại không tại mà thôi.

"Hắn chính là đến ăn cọ cơm." Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng dậy ôm lấy Đại Béo, điêm điêm không từ nhíu mày: "Đại Béo, ngươi đến có năm mươi cân đi."

Trần Dương xem qua đi, cũng hiểu được béo . Hắn nói rằng: "Nếu không Đại Béo, ngươi thử giảm béo?" Đại Béo nháy mắt cảm thấy toàn thế giới đều tại khi dễ hắn cái này đại đáng thương.

Mã Sơn Phong làm Khấu Tuyên Linh đem Đại Béo phóng bên cạnh hắn, sau đó nói rằng: "Còn đi." Hắn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ một khắc: "Không tính béo, nhiều nhất phúc hậu. Phúc hậu hảo, có phúc khí."

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a, tại mọi người quan sát hắn sau một lúc lâu rốt cục xác định hắn là chân tình thực cảm cho rằng Đại Béo chính là phúc hậu, chưa nói nói dối. Đại khái đây là sự khác nhau. Chờ Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng trường cùng viện dưỡng lão đưa lên nghĩa công thân thỉnh sau, Trương Cầu Đạo nhận đến Tiền tiên sinh điện báo, điện thoại một khác đầu Tiền tiên sinh phi thường hèn mọn khẩn cầu, thanh âm tràn ngập sợ hãi.

Trấn an vài câu sau, Trương Cầu Đạo cúp điện thoại: "Tiền tiên sinh sau lưng quỷ mặt sang đã bắt đầu gặm cắn máu thịt của hắn ." Thuyết minh Tiền tiên sinh sau lưng quỷ mặt sang đã thành thục, bắt đầu sẽ nói tiếng người cùng với ăn cơm.

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Hắn không uy no quỷ mặt sang?" Nói như vậy chỉ cần uy no quỷ mặt sang liền sẽ không bị gặm cắn huyết nhục.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Uy . Nói là một ngày hai mươi bốn giờ mướn người không ngừng uy, nhưng chỉ cần có một tia chậm trễ liền sẽ bị gặm cắn huyết nhục."

"Xem ra Tiền tiên sinh không có một chút ăn năn chi tâm." Quỷ mặt sang sinh trưởng ở Tiền tiên sinh sau lưng, cũng có thể cảm giác được tâm tình của hắn phập phồng biến hóa. Quỷ mặt sang chỉ cần tam cơm bình thường nuôi nấng, như Tiền tiên sinh như vậy, thực đại có thể là tại không có ăn năn chi tâm dưới tình huống chọc giận quỷ mặt sang.

Trần Dương lại hỏi: "Ngươi còn mau chân đến xem sao?"

"Đi." Trương Cầu Đạo đứng dậy, lên lầu lấy chính mình ba lô."Nhìn xem có thể hay không từ trong miệng hắn khiêu xuất những thứ gì. Ta xem Tiền tiên sinh rất sợ chết, vì tư lợi, nguy hiểm cho tính mạng thời điểm phỏng chừng sẽ nói."

Còn lại mấy người lần thứ hai từng người bận rộn, Mã Sơn Phong thì cùng Chu Khất nói chuyện phiếm, đánh hảo quan hệ. Phỏng chừng bọn họ về sau sẽ thường xuyên lui tới, cho nên giờ phút này khi nói chuyện Mã Sơn Phong đều dẫn theo điểm thân thiết. Mao Tiểu Lị trở về vẽ bùa thuận tiện luyện tập thuật pháp, nàng gần nhất tựa hồ có chút thông suốt, mơ hồ cảm thấy chính mình pháp lực không đủ, yêu cầu chăm chỉ tu luyện.

Khấu Tuyên Linh khép lại máy tính sau đi cấp tổ sư gia dâng hương cung phụng, sau đó ngồi xếp bằng hạ minh tưởng. Chu Khất có chút kinh ngạc hỏi Mã Sơn Phong, Mã Sơn Phong trả lời: "Nếm thử tăng cường cùng tổ sư gia cảm ứng, hy vọng có thể quá nhiều nhiều giao lưu, câu thông."

Chu Khất càng vì kinh ngạc, lập tức nhìn về phía kia trương tổ sư gia bức họa: "Hắn là Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo truyền nhân?" Thấy Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu, hắn liền nói rằng: "Thật là cung phụng Khấu thiên sư, phụng hắn vi tổ sư gia, không phải cũng là phụng tu hành. Hắn như thế nào tất cả đều không là?"

Mã Sơn Phong sửng sốt, đừng nhìn hắn mỗi ngày thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng tổ sư gia, trên thực tế còn thật không nhìn kỹ quá hắn tổ sư gia bức họa. Hắn biết Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng không là tu hành tổ sư gia bức họa, chỉ tưởng Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo khai sơn lập phái tổ sư gia. Hiện giờ nghe nói Chu Khất một lời, cũng là kinh ngạc. Hỏi hắn: "Không phải hắn cung phụng chính là vị nào?"

Chu Khất nhìn kỹ nhìn, tổ sư gia bức họa đương nhiên không phải là chân nhân. Hắn là thông qua bức họa thần quan sở trì pháp khí, sở kháp thủ quyết phân biệt: "Cũng là Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo thiên sư, đúng là vị thần quan."

Lại nhiều hắn cũng không nói, Mã Sơn Phong cũng không là như vậy hiếu kỳ, cũng liền không lại truy vấn. Vì thế hai người nói sang chuyện khác, lần thứ hai tiến hành hữu hảo nói chuyện với nhau.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc vào phòng. Độ Sóc ngồi xuống, Trần Dương ở trước mặt hắn đổi tới đổi lui qua lại đi rồi vài vòng, hắn một cái bắt được Trần Dương: "Chớ đi , đi được ta choáng váng đầu. Ngồi xuống, có vấn đề nói ra."

"Ngươi không chịu nói phía sau màn kẻ chủ mưu là ai, ta đây liền không hỏi. Dù sao chính mình tra cũng có thể điều tra ra, không đủ ngươi đến nói cho ta biết cái kia phía sau màn kẻ chủ mưu có phải hay không còn làm mặt khác sự? Nhiễu loạn Phong Đô âm phủ."

"Không là đại sự gì." Độ Sóc phủ nhận sau nhìn thấy Trần Dương đường ngang tới ánh mắt, thở dài nói rằng: "Trong địa ngục có chỉ ác quỷ chạy đến, hai mươi năm trước bỏ chạy đi ra. Nhưng thế nhưng không người phát hiện, nếu không mấy ngày hôm trước Uổng Mạng thành có tự sát quỷ hồn đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, kích trống minh oan. Mới vừa tiếp nhận điều tra, liền lục tục có oan hồn kích trống minh oan, suýt nữa tạo thành Uổng Mạng thành bạo động. Ta đi Uổng Mạng thành trấn áp, hạ lệnh điều tra mới phát hiện trong địa ngục có chỉ ác quỷ trốn chết dương gian hai mươi năm."

"Âm sai trông coi bất lực, Phong Đô như thế nào trị tội?"

Độ Sóc thần sắc lạnh lùng: "Liên tọa. Sở hữu cùng trông coi địa phủ có quan âm sai quỷ tốt tất cả đều trị tội."

Trần Dương lo lắng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi cũng bị trị tội?"

"Ta không có." Độ Sóc thần sắc hơi hoãn, nắm chặt Trần Dương tay nói rằng: "Ta là Phong Đô bên kia, không quản âm phủ. Chính là Uổng Mạng thành suýt nữa bạo động, trong địa ngục lại có ác quỷ trốn đi, cho nên phía dưới muốn lần nữa phẩm phán, không thể cùng ngươi."

Trần Dương lắc đầu, hòa nhã nói thanh không có việc gì. Ngược lại hỏi hắn: "Chạy trốn ác quỷ cùng cái kia phía sau màn kẻ chủ mưu có quan?"

"Hơi có quan hệ."

Trần Dương gật đầu, trong lòng đã có định sổ.

Trương Cầu Đạo chợt vừa thấy Tiền tiên sinh, còn cho là mình nhận sai người. Tiền tiên sinh hiện tại hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, gầy đến quán cốt xông ra coi như muốn trạc phá da thịt. Hơi hơi khom lưng, thần tình thống khổ mỏi mệt. Hắn ngồi ở một chiếc xe lăn, xuyên bệnh phục, tựa hồ vốn là tính toán tìm thầy thuốc làm giải phẫu lấy rụng hai trương quỷ mặt sang.

Tiền tiên sinh nói: "Thất bại . Giải phẫu đao vừa động, liền tính đánh đại liều thuốc gây tê ta còn là có thể đau tỉnh. Ta biết, một khi cát rụng quỷ mặt sang, ta cũng sẽ đau tử. Trương thiên sư, ngươi cứu cứu ta, ta sai. Ta thật sai, ta hối hận , ta cho bọn hắn cầu phúc, cho bọn hắn làm việc thiện tích đức trả lại cho hắn nhóm tổ chức một hồi pháp hội, cầu ngươi làm cho bọn họ đi thôi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tiền tiên sinh, ta không rõ ngươi đang nói cái gì."

Tiền tiên sinh đem mình mưu hại hai hài tử, thê tử cùng nhạc mẫu sự tình tất cả đều báo cho Trương Cầu Đạo, chỉ cầu Trương Cầu Đạo nhanh chóng cứu hắn. Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: "Ta xem không xuất ngươi có điều sám hối."

Tiền tiên sinh sửng sốt, bắt lấy Trương Cầu Đạo liên thanh nói mình đã biết sai, đã bắt đầu sám hối . Trương Cầu Đạo đẩy ra tay hắn, ngồi xuống nói rằng: "Như vậy thỉnh Tiền tiên sinh trả lời ta một ít vấn đề."

"Có thể, ngài có vấn đề liền hỏi, ta nhất định trả lời."

"Sai sử ngươi làm những sự tình kia chính là ai? Hoặc là nói là cái gì vậy?"

Tiền tiên sinh sửng sốt, cười gượng: "Ta không hiểu ngài đang nói cái gì."

"Tiền tiên sinh, ngươi theo ta đều không ngốc. Chúng ta khả năng tra được , so ngươi sở dĩ vì còn nhiều hơn. Ngươi cho là mình có thể dựa vào vật kia mệnh lệnh mà tùy ý đùa bỡn những người khác, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không chính mình vốn là chính là bị đùa bỡn một viên?"

Tiền tiên sinh trầm mặc không nói lời nào.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tiền tiên sinh nhi tử không có, lâu bàn cũng băng đi."

Những lời này kích thích đến Tiền tiên sinh, hắn kéo xuống giả nhân giả nghĩa mặt ngoài, đỏ mắt nói rằng: "Ta có thể nói cho ngươi biết có quan kia. . . Vật kia, nhưng là ta nghĩ thấy Trần Dương. Ta muốn thấy hắn, hắn đến , ta mới có thể nói cho các ngươi biết về sai sử người của ta sự tình."

Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, đứng dậy biên hướng cửa nhà tẩu biên nói rằng: "Yêu nói hay không, không người bức ngươi."

Tiền tiên sinh đại thở dốc, sau lưng đau đớn cơ hồ làm hắn mất đi lý trí. Hắn hô lớn: "Nếu Trần Dương không đến, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không nói. Liền tính ngươi có thể giúp ta đuổi đi quỷ mặt sang, một khi ta nói , ta cũng sống không nổi! Ngươi làm hắn đến, ta cái gì đều nói!"

Trương Cầu Đạo dừng một chút, đi trở về. Luôn mãi do dự sau vẫn là đem chuyện này cùng Trần Dương nói, "Trần cục, ngươi muốn đi sao?"

"Đi."

"Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy hắn có âm mưu, không phải cần phải cho ngươi đi? Hắn hiện tại này biểu hiện rõ ràng là đã sớm nhận thức ngươi, nhưng là lần trước chúng ta cùng đi nhìn hắn, hắn lại trang không biết. Hơn nữa lần trước là các ngươi lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, hiện tại biểu hiện của hắn làm ta cảm thấy cái gì kia tổ chức tại tính toán đối phó ngươi."

"Ta biết hắn hẳn là đã sớm nhận thức ta, lần trước nhìn hắn biểu tình không đối. Bất quá điều này nói rõ đối phương đích xác hữu ý đối phó ta, nếu như vậy liền càng hẳn là đi xem."

Trần Dương đương thật đi gặp Tiền tiên sinh, Tiền tiên sinh vừa thấy hắn hai mắt lập tức bộc phát ra kinh hỉ quang mang. Hắn tiếp đón Trần Dương, làm hắn tới gần lại tới gần một chút, trên mặt biểu tình tham lam không thôi.

Trần Dương đứng ở khoảng cách Tiền tiên sinh ba thước xa địa phương: "Tiền tiên sinh, hiện tại đem ngươi biết đến nói cho chúng ta biết đi."

Tiền tiên sinh không vui: "Ngươi lại tới gần một chút."

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, Tiền tiên sinh cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi, rồi mới miễn cưỡng tiếp thu hai người ở giữa khoảng cách: "Ngươi muốn biết cái gì?"

"Cái kia thần bí tổ chức gọi là gì? Phía sau màn kẻ chủ mưu là ai? Các ngươi như thế nào liên hệ?"

Tiền tiên sinh cười cười: "Không có gì thần bí tổ chức. Chỉ có tín đồ, chỉ có thần. Chúng ta là tín đồ, nó là thần. Phương thức liên lạc đương nhiên là thông qua thần dụ, tự nhiên mà vậy xuất hiện tại chúng ta trong óc, trong lòng, tùy tâm mà đi."

"Nói rõ hơn một chút."

Tiền tiên sinh: "Chúng ta đều là tín đồ, nó là An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát. Chỉ cần chúng ta ở trong lòng thành kính tín ngưỡng nó, liền tính không cần cung phụng nó đều sẽ chính mình đánh xuống thần dụ, thông qua cảnh trong mơ cho chúng ta giải quyết nan đề. Làm chúng ta có thể yên vui, vui mừng." Cho dù đến cái này hoàn cảnh, Tiền tiên sinh đề cập An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát khi thần tình mãn nhãn đều là thành kính cùng tín ngưỡng, thập phần cung kính vị kia Bồ tát.

"Không biết cái gì dã chiêu số chạy đến nghiệt súc giả mạo Bồ tát, giáo các ngươi làm chuyện xấu phương pháp, dụ dỗ các ngươi giết người cũng có thể cho các ngươi tín ngưỡng? An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát? Ngươi bây giờ yên vui vui mừng ? Nó như thế nào không thay ngươi giải quyết sau lưng ngươi quỷ mặt sang?"

"Bởi vì ta làm Bồ tát thất vọng rồi, ta vốn là có thể làm được thiên y vô phùng, không nên xem nhẹ hai hài tử dẫn đến bọn họ biết chân tướng, làm cho bọn họ có trả thù đối tượng. Ta rất kiêu ngạo tự mãn, làm Bồ tát thất vọng. Bất quá không quan hệ, ta sẽ lấy!" Nói xong, hắn mãnh liệt bánh xe phụ ghế bắn lên, trong tay nắm bắt đem tiểu đao hung ác hướng Trần Dương phác đi qua. Trên mặt thập phần vặn vẹo: "Giết ngươi, hiến cho Bồ tát! Nó liền sẽ tha thứ ta, liền sẽ cứu ta! !"

Trần Dương mắt lạnh tránh thoát công kích, đem Tiền tiên sinh dẫm tại dưới lòng bàn chân. Bởi vì Tiền tiên sinh đột nhiên vặn vẹo tâm tính dẫn đến sau lưng quỷ mặt sang điên cuồng gặm cắn máu thịt của hắn, làm hắn lần thứ hai thống khổ kêu to, khẩn cầu Trần Dương cứu hắn.

Trần Dương gọi điện thoại báo nguy, lấy ý mưu đồ sát tội đem Tiền tiên sinh đưa vào ngục giam. Đã phá sản không có tiền thỉnh luật sư lại bị quỷ mặt sang tra tấn Tiền tiên sinh tại tiến vào ngục giam sau, bởi vì rất sợ chết không dám tự sát, cuối cùng thật sự chịu đựng quỷ mặt sang tra tấn kéo vài năm mới tử.

Trần Dương cảm thấy chuyến này cũng coi như có điều thu hoạch, ít nhất đã biết được phía sau màn làm chủ tên, trở về lại điều tra hẳn là có thể biết.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mã Sơn Phong: Nhìn thấu không nói phá, đương một người đủ tư cách phật hệ lão nhân gia.

Chương 50: Chơi đến quải 06

"An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát? Chưa từng nghe qua."

Phân cục trong người đều không nghe nghe có như vậy cái Bồ tát, phỏng chừng chính như Trần Dương đã nói không biết đâu chiêu số toát ra đầu nghiệt súc giả trang thành Bồ tát hại nhân. Trùng hợp lúc này Độ Sóc cùng Mã Sơn Phong một cùng vào cửa, Trần Dương đem đồng dạng vấn đề thuật lại một lần hỏi ý kiến hai người.

Mã Sơn Phong như có điều suy nghĩ: "Phật giáo Bồ tát như hằng hà sa số, nhiều đếm không xuể. Nhưng nghe nhiều nên thuộc tu hành Bồ tát là năm mươi hai vị, đảo thật sự là chưa từng nghe qua vị này An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát danh hào. Nhưng nhìn nó dụ dỗ tín đồ làm ác, lại đùa bỡn tín đồ sinh mệnh, chỉ sợ là cái tà thần."

Bồ tát vốn là tu hành đại thừa phật hiệu giả, có đạo người phát bồ đề tâm thì có thể coi chi vi Bồ tát. Bởi vậy Bồ tát số lượng như hằng hà sa số, nhiều đếm không xuể. Bất luận cái gì tăng ni đều nhưng được xưng là Bồ tát, trừ bỏ số ít vài vị đắc đạo thành Phật có đại biểu tính Bồ tát tại dân gian có được không ít tín đồ. Điều này cũng làm cho không ít nghiệt súc tai hoạ giả trang Bồ tát tên, đi lừa gạt chi thực.

Loạn thế là lúc, liền từng có yêu nghiệt tai hoạ gióng trống khua chiêng giả trang phật Bồ tát, chăn nuôi tín đồ ăn sạch bọn họ ngũ tạng lục phủ, dư lại một khối túi da lại chui vào lớn mạnh yêu tà đội ngũ tiếp tục làm hại nhân gian.

Mã Sơn Phong cũng không biết có cái nào dân gian tà thần có này danh hiệu, ngược lại hỏi ý kiến Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc trả lời: "Ta cũng chưa từng nghe quá An Nhạc Hoan Hỉ Bồ Tát, ngược lại là nghe qua An Nhạc thần."

"An Nhạc thần?"

Độ Sóc: "Ngũ Thông thần chi nhất, bình thường vi sáu tuổi tiểu nhi. Tính ngoan liệt, yêu thích trêu cợt người."

Phía nam Ngũ Thông thần, phía bắc Mao Quỷ thần. Chỉ liền là nam bắc hai phe dân gian tín ngưỡng gia thần, có thể tụ tài tà thần, bình thường hữu cầu tất ứng. Phía nam Ngũ Thông thần tuy bị xưng là thần, thụ rất nhiều người hương khói cung phụng, trên thực tế thỉnh chính là yêu quỷ chi lưu. Ngũ Thông thần tính cách tính toán chi li, trừng mắt tất báo, rất nhiều thời điểm mặc dù sẽ mang đến tài vận, nếu không hài lòng cũng sẽ giảo đến cung phụng nó nhân gia cửa nát nhà tan. Hơn nữa Ngũ Thông thần yêu nhất dâm người phụ nữ, lòng dạ hẹp hòi vả lại thay đổi thất thường.

Trong đó sáu tuổi tiểu nhi biến thành mà thành An Nhạc thần cũng là Ngũ Thông thần trong đó một loại, chính là không mừng dâm người phụ nữ, nhưng càng mê chơi lộng cung phụng nó nhân gia, vả lại tính cách nhất thay đổi thất thường. Tuy rằng An Nhạc thần dễ dàng thỉnh về nhà, nhưng khó nhất chăn nuôi. Cho nên có rất ít người sẽ thỉnh An Nhạc thần làm gia thần, dần dà, An Nhạc thần ngược lại biến đến càng vì thay đổi thất thường, thậm chí là cừu thị nhân loại.

"Loại này lai lịch bất chính gia thần pháp lực bình thường dựa mọi người hương khói cung phụng, hương khói càng tràn đầy, pháp lực càng cao cường." Độ Sóc nói rằng: "An Nhạc thần am hiểu đùa bỡn nhân tâm, thông qua dụ dỗ nhân tâm chỗ sâu nhất bí ẩn dục vọng, làm cho bọn họ trầm luân sa đọa, cũng đem An Nhạc thần trở thành thoát tội tín ngưỡng. Dù sao giáo dục bọn họ làm ác chính là một vị 'Thần' ."

Liên 'Thần' đều tán thành sự tình, những người đó mưu hại người khác tính mạng thời điểm liền càng thêm không chỗ nào cố kỵ, không hề áy náy.

Trần Dương đem An Nhạc thần nhớ kỹ, làm trọng điểm hoài nghi đối tượng. Sau đó ngẩng đầu hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trường cùng viện dưỡng lão bên kia hồi phục ngươi sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Còn không có, nhưng Diệp Du Du ước gặp mặt ta." Dừng một chút, hắn nhớ tới cảnh cục bên kia cho hắn phát tới tin tức, vì thế nói rằng: "Diệp Du Nhã bị cảnh sát đuổi bắt."

Trần Dương tò mò: "Nàng làm như thế nào ?"

"Giết người."

"Là về Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng phụ tử vong sự tình sao?"

"Có thể nói là, dính đến thượng quan hệ. Nhưng chỉ là một trong số đó, lục tục năm năm trong, Diệp Du Nhã trong tay mạng người xếp đến hai mươi điều."

"Tê!" Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc đến cực điểm: "Sát nhân cuồng ma nha. Hoàn toàn nhìn đoán không ra, Diệp Du Nhã bình thường như vậy văn tĩnh nhu nhược nữ sinh, cư nhiên giết hai mươi người! Nàng vì cái gì giết người?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta trước nói qua Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng phụ là một cái bạo lực cuồng, có dâm loạn đứa bé tiền khoa. Sau lại hắn nhận nuôi Diệp gia hai tỷ muội, tại Diệp Du Nhã mười ba tuổi đến mười sáu tuổi trong lúc, nàng dưỡng mẫu mang nàng đi nạo thai mấy lần."

Mao Tiểu Lị thần tình chán ghét: "Nhân tra! Tử không đủ tiếc!" Cho dù biết được Diệp Du Nhã có khả năng hại chết chính mình dưỡng phụ, nàng cũng hiểu được đại khoái nhân tâm. Cái loại người này tra chết ngược lại làm thế giới càng sạch sẽ!"Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng mẫu nhậm chức từ chồng của nàng làm ra loại sự tình này?"

"Ngươi cho là Diệp Du Nhã dưỡng mẫu vì cái gì điên? Lại như thế nào bị đưa vào viện dưỡng lão? Đương nhiên là bị trả thù. Biết trượng phu của mình là một cái người nào, còn lưu ở bên cạnh hắn thậm chí là trợ Trụ vi ngược, có thể là cái gì người tốt! Không chỉ như thế, ngược lại thay trượng phu của mình đánh yểm trợ. Loại này không làm ác lại thay giữ gìn ác nhân hành vi, càng làm người ghê tởm."

Trần Dương thở dài: "Không thể tưởng được." Đích xác không thể tưởng được Diệp Du Nhã có như vậy làm người ta đồng tình tao ngộ."Như vậy nàng giết người, bị vây đối kia đoạn trải qua thống hận cùng trả thù?"

"Giai đoạn trước nàng giết người đều cũng có quá dâm loạn đứa bé tiền khoa, cường bạo quá phụ nữ cùng với có nghiêm trọng bạo lực khuynh hướng nam tính, lợi dụng chính mình thanh thuần xinh đẹp tướng mạo tiếp cận bọn họ, được đến bọn họ tín nhiệm sau đó mà bắt đầu bố trí giết người, làm người chết thân thuộc bằng hữu đều tin tưởng người chết du lịch hoặc là lạc đường, chẳng sợ tử vong đều tuyệt đối sẽ không hoài nghi đến trên người nàng. Kế hoạch thực chu đáo chặt chẽ kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, nếu không là lần gần đây nhất sai lầm, chỉ sợ cảnh sát cũng sẽ không hoài nghi đến trên người nàng."

Trần Dương bắt lấy trọng điểm: "Ngươi nói giai đoạn trước? Hậu kỳ nàng trả thù mục tiêu có điều biến hóa, thậm chí có thể là loại sai lầm?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc một khắc: "Đối." Những người khác chờ câu trả lời của hắn, hắn biểu tình thực bất đắc dĩ: "Ta không đồng tình bị nàng giết chết bộ phận người, bởi vì bọn họ đều là nhân tra. Nhưng ta cũng không đồng ý nàng phương thức, ai đều không tư cách tùy tiện cướp đoạt người khác tính mạng, nhất là đương nàng tự xưng là vi chính nghĩa sứ giả thời điểm."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghe không hiểu: "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"

"Ai, " Khấu Tuyên Linh thở dài: "Nàng cuối cùng giết người, đã từng từng có dâm loạn ấu nữ tiền khoa. Bởi vậy lọt vào Diệp Du Nhã phẫn hận, dùng tàn nhẫn phương thức tra tấn tử. Nhưng nàng sát nhầm người, người kia là bị oan uổng . Hắn không chỉ không có dâm loạn ấu nữ tiền khoa, ngược lại là cứu bị dâm loạn ấu nữ, nhưng là lọt vào vu oan."

Cho nên nói Diệp Du Nhã không chỉ sát sai người, sát vẫn là đã từng đã cứu cùng nàng có giống nhau tao ngộ nữ hài người tốt. Giờ này khắc này, Diệp Du Nhã còn không cảm kích, đang bị vây ở trốn chết trung. Nhưng nếu ngày nào đó nàng biết chân tướng, sẽ như thế nào?

Trần Dương: "Hỏng mất."

Làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên kết quả, đủ để đem Diệp Du Nhã đánh rớt tuyệt vọng thống khổ địa phương ngục. Nàng đã từng sống ở địa ngục trong, khát vọng có người có thể đủ cứu nàng, sau lại nàng dựa vào trừng phạt ác nhân cứu thế chủ tín niệm mà sống. Đương nàng phát hiện mình sai giết sạch minh, cả người đều sẽ hoàn toàn hỏng mất.

Trần Dương: "Đến phiên Diệp Du Nhã bị đùa tới chết." Chết vào tuyệt vọng.

Liên thần kinh không nhạy bén Mao Tiểu Lị giờ phút này đều cảm thấy không rét mà run: "An Nhạc thần rất sẽ đùa bỡn lòng người, vật kia như thế nào có thể tại dương gian hoành hành lâu như vậy?"

Độ Sóc: "An Nhạc thần pháp lực cao thấp quyết định bởi với mọi người hương khói cung phụng, ban đầu làm gia thần, chỉ thụ một nhà hương khói cung phụng. Tự nhiên không có nhiều đại năng lực. Lại nhiều cũng là một thôn một miếu hương khói cung phụng, nếu tưởng muốn duy trì hương khói liền đến cam đoan thực hiện bọn họ nguyện vọng. Nhưng An Nhạc thần vốn là chính là thay đổi thất thường, lòng dạ hẹp hòi nghiệt súc, bình thường còn chưa nên trò trống liền chặt đứt cung phụng, mất đi pháp lực. Càng về sau mọi người càng nguyện ý cung quan thánh đế quân chờ chính thần, An Nhạc thần từ từ biến mất."

Hiện giờ nháo xuất một loạt sự tình An Nhạc thần mượn danh nghĩa Bồ tát tên được đến hương khói cung phụng, về phương diện khác tùy ý đùa bỡn nhân tâm. Nhưng việc này làm được cực kỳ bí ẩn cẩn thận, chỉ tại trong mộng dụ dỗ mọi người làm ác. Cho nên đến nay mới bị bọn họ phát hiện.

Trần Dương nghi hoặc nói "Ai thay An Nhạc thần cung cấp hương khói cung phụng?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đám người sửng sốt, phát hiện bọn họ quả thật đến nay không biết người nào thay An Nhạc thần cung cấp hương khói cung phụng. Diệp Du Nhã chi lưu người tự nhiên không có khả năng, bọn họ cùng Diệp Du Nhã, Tiền tiên sinh đám người tiếp xúc quá, phát hiện bọn họ tuy rằng đối An Nhạc thần có cuồng nhiệt tín ngưỡng, nhưng chưa bao giờ lập được điện thờ cung phụng An Nhạc thần.

Nghĩ đến cũng biết An Nhạc thần tuyệt đối sẽ không làm cho bọn họ lập điện thờ cung phụng chính mình, dù sao Tiền tiên sinh đám người đều không phải là An Nhạc thần tín đồ, chính là nó dùng để đùa bỡn tìm niềm vui quân cờ. Quân cờ cuối cùng kết quả là bị đùa bỡn chí tử, tự nhiên không hảo từng có nhiều liên lụy, miễn cho bại lộ chính mình. Như thế phân tích mở ra, vật kia thật sự cẩn thận giảo hoạt, dấu diếm dấu vết.

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương cổ, nói rằng: "Đã phái người đi thăm dò."

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu: "Tổng cục người?"

Độ Sóc dừng một chút: "Đều có."

Ý tứ liền nói, dương gian thiên sư cùng âm phủ quỷ sai đều xuất động . Xem ra là đại sự, hẳn là cũng cùng kia chỉ từ địa ngục trốn tới ác quỷ có quan. Trần Dương không lại truy vấn Độ Sóc chuyện này, mà là nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ta với ngươi cùng đi gặp Diệp Du Du, nếu có thể theo chúng ta hai người cùng Chu Khất cùng đi trường cùng viện dưỡng lão."

Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày: "Ta cũng muốn đi." Mao Tiểu Lị ở bên cạnh hắn nhón chân, biểu tình nóng lòng muốn thử, tràn ngập chờ mong.

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Các ngươi đừng đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo không giải, hắn chỉ vào Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tiểu Lị thái điểu, không cho đi ta có thể hiểu được. Vì cái gì ta cũng không có thể đi?" Mao Tiểu Lị nghe vậy, thiếu chút nữa muốn nhảy dựng lên kháp cổ của hắn.

Trần Dương: "Bởi vì cảnh sát bên kia yêu cầu thiên sư hiệp trợ đem An Nhạc thần mặt khác tín đồ bắt lại, những cái đó tín đồ hoặc nhiều hoặc ít bị dụ dỗ mà tay dính mạng người, hơn nữa có chút khả năng giống như Tiền tiên sinh, Dương Hoành đám người bị lệ quỷ lấy mạng. Ta lo lắng cảnh sát tại nắm bộ phạm nhân thời điểm chọc giận lệ quỷ, lọt vào chúng nó trả thù. Cho nên yêu cầu các ngươi hiệp đồng trợ giúp."

"Hảo đi." Trương Cầu Đạo thỏa hiệp, đáp ứng cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời hiệp trợ cảnh sát nắm bộ An Nhạc thần tín đồ.

Trần Dương rời đi thời điểm cùng Độ Sóc nói lời từ biệt, thuận tiện hỏi ý kiến Chu Khất sở tại. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Hắn đã đi trước trường cùng viện dưỡng lão, chỉ cần ngươi gọi hắn, hắn liền sẽ xuất hiện."

Trần Dương: "Ta như thế nào gọi hắn?"

Độ Sóc cười cười: "Ngươi không là sẽ triệu Phong Đô mãnh tướng nguyền rủa sao? Nếu ngại phiền toái, mang lên bùa dùng ngươi trên cổ bán khối ngọc ban dấu tay thượng hồng nê đắp lên dấu ấn, sẽ đem bùa đốt. Chu Khất nhất dạng có thể xuất hiện tại trước mặt ngươi."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương lấy ra trên cổ xuyến dây đỏ bán khối ngọc ban chỉ: "Hôn giới?"

Thứ này là hai người hôn giới, tuy rằng lúc trước Độ Sóc đưa cho hắn, hắn vuốt kia khối ngọc chất trong sáng ban chỉ thực cảm động. Sau lại nhìn thấy người khác hôn giới đều là bạc trắng hoàng kim tạo hình tinh xảo, hắn. . . Hắn vẫn là thực thích. Xuyến căn dây đỏ mang tại trên cổ liền không bỏ được hái xuống, hiện giờ nghe Độ Sóc lời này, liền hái xuống đặt ở trong lòng bàn tay nhìn. Như vậy vừa thấy ngược lại là phát hiện ngọc ban chỉ cấp trên có chút văn lộ, nhìn kỹ như là cái bị tiệt đi một nửa pháp ấn.

Đang muốn lại nhìn cẩn thận chút thời điểm, trong tay ngọc ban chỉ bị Độ Sóc lấy đi, đều xem trọng tân đưa đến cổ của hắn thượng: "Mang hảo, biệt ném."

Trần Dương theo bản năng sờ soạng đem ngọc ban chỉ, cười nói: "Sẽ không ném."

Độ Sóc cười cười, cúi đầu thân thân Trần Dương cái trán: "Trừ phi ngươi tự tay tháo xuống, nếu không không người có thể cướp đi." Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, trừ bỏ thê tử của hắn, bất luận cái gì tai hoạ yêu quỷ dám can đảm mơ ước, không rơi cái hồn phi phách tán kết quả cho dù là tiện nghi đối phương.

"Ân." Trần Dương nhu thuận đáp: "Biết ."

Độ Sóc nhịn không được, bốc lên Trần Dương cổ khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu, một cái hôn sâu hạ xuống. Thật vất vả hôn hoàn, Trần Dương đều có chút đầu óc choáng váng vả lại hô hấp khó. Đỏ mặt hồng bị phụ giúp lên xe, lái xe đến nửa đường ngẩng đầu vừa thấy kính chiếu hậu thiếu chút nữa đã giật mình. Hắn bản thân thần tình đỏ bừng, giống vừa mới từ trên giường xuống dưới nhất dạng.

Trần Dương phản xạ tính nghiêng đầu nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn không chớp mắt mà còn trịnh trọng tỏ vẻ: "Quân tử phi lễ chớ nhìn." Dừng một chút, hắn còn nói thêm: "Lại nói ngươi còn không có tổ sư gia xinh đẹp."

". . ." Trần Dương thoáng nhìn trước mặt hắn cư nhiên phóng trương cắt quần áo hoàn mỹ tổ sư gia bức họa, nháy mắt cảm thấy thập phần kinh tủng: "Ngươi cũng quá cuồng nhiệt đi. Lại thành kính thiên sư đều không ngươi như vậy phấn tổ sư gia ."

Người khác phấn minh tinh yêu đậu, Khấu Tuyên Linh phấn tổ sư gia, quả thực. . . Đặc biệt. Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe nói lời này liền không vui lòng, không vui nhíu mày: "Tại sao có thể dùng 'Phấn' cái chữ này mắt? Những cái đó tuổi còn trẻ phấn yêu đậu có thể so với ta? Các nàng ba ngày hai đầu đổi cái yêu đậu, kia mới tên là phấn, không tính chân ái. Ta không giống, ta từ tám tuổi bắt đầu liền thành tâm thành ý cung phụng tổ sư gia, về sau cũng sẽ vẫn luôn cung phụng đi xuống."

Hắn dùng 'Chân ái' hai chữ. Trần Dương yên lặng nghĩ thầm rằng, ngoài miệng lại nói nói "Chẳng lẽ ngươi về sau kết hôn, đối tượng cũng phải thành tâm thành ý cung phụng tổ sư gia?"

"Kia nhất định a. Vợ chồng chi gian cộng đồng yêu thích, cộng đồng đề tài không là?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đúng lý hợp tình.

Trần Dương cảm thấy hắn đến chú cô sinh. Vì thế hai người lâm vào xấu hổ trầm mặc, xuống xe thời điểm Trần Dương quay đầu hướng hắn nói rằng: "Cố lên, sớm ngày đuổi theo tổ sư gia cộng đồng yêu thích giả."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đối với Trần Dương câu nói kia trung gian cố ý tạm dừng biểu lấy trầm mặc kháng nghị, hắn tin tưởng chính mình có thể tìm được cùng chung chí hướng 'Thê tử' .

Hai người nhất tề tiến vào Diệp Du Du định ra quán cà phê địa điểm, sau khi tiến vào nhìn chung quanh một vòng chỉ thấy đến nàng. Đi qua ngồi ở Diệp Du Du đối diện, Trần Dương đi thẳng vào vấn đề nói: "Ngươi có thế để cho chúng ta lập tức đi vào trường cùng viện dưỡng lão sao?"

Diệp Du Du kinh ngạc, lập tức cười khổ: "Các ngươi đã tra được trường cùng viện dưỡng lão ? Xem ra tốc độ rất nhanh, biết đến hẳn là cũng so với ta nhiều."

Trần Dương nhẹ nói nói "So ra kém các ngươi biết đến nhiều."

Diệp Du Du trầm mặc: "Ta có thể mang bọn ngươi tiến trường cùng viện dưỡng lão, nhưng là lại nhiều tin tức ta sẽ không nói."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Mục đích của ngươi."

Diệp Du Du mặt lộ vẻ thống khổ: "Ta nghĩ cứu ta tỷ, ta nghĩ rời đi. Không là ta không nghĩ giúp các ngươi, bởi vì ta căn bản không giúp được. Ta cái gì tin tức cũng không thể lộ ra."

Đối với Diệp Du Du đến nói, duy nhất tỷ tỷ chính là nàng vướng bận. Tỷ tỷ hãm sâu đi qua khói mù, thậm chí càng lún càng sâu, nàng vô lực cứu vớt chỉ có thể ký hy vọng với Trần Dương đám người. Nhưng nàng không biết, tỷ tỷ của nàng đã tại đổ trên đường, một khi nàng phát hiện chân tướng. Kia cái gọi là An Nhạc thần mục đích chính là muốn đùa chết Diệp Du Nhã, cho nên vô luận thông qua cái gì con đường, nàng cuối cùng đều sẽ biết chân tướng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra muốn nói xuất chân tướng, Trần Dương ngăn lại hắn, khẽ lắc đầu. Hắn nhìn ra được Diệp Du Du đem tỷ tỷ trở thành tinh thần cây trụ, phi thường ỷ lại tỷ tỷ của nàng đồng thời cảm thấy thực áy náy, bởi vì dưỡng phụ còn tại thế khi, là Diệp Du Nhã bảo vệ tuổi nhỏ muội muội không chịu xâm phạm. Nếu Diệp Du Nhã đổ, Diệp Du Du cũng sẽ đổ.

Cho nên nói An Nhạc thần thật sự thực sẽ đùa bỡn nhân tâm, một hủy hủy hai người. Diệp gia tỷ muội đã từng tao ngộ cố nhiên đáng giá đồng tình, nhưng các nàng sau lại tuy nói sát đều là chết chưa hết tội người, nhưng làm việc cấp tiến liên lụy không ít người. Muốn nói các nàng có tội, cũng quả thật tội không thể xá.

Diệp Du Du: "Ta sẽ dẫn các ngươi đi vào, các ngươi. . . Cứu ta tỷ."

Trần Dương không muốn lừa nàng: "Chúng ta cứu không được."

"Ngươi có thể." Diệp Du Du trong ánh mắt có kỳ quái cảm xúc dao động: "An Nhạc thần thực thích ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi tới gần nó, giết nó, tỷ của ta có thể tỉnh táo lại."

"An Nhạc thần nhận thức ta?"

"Nó tại ta cùng tỷ tỷ trước mặt đề cập qua ngươi, ta đoán nó hẳn là cũng tại mặt khác tín đồ nơi đó đề cập qua ngươi." Diệp Du Du biểu tình cổ quái: "Nhắc tới ngươi thời điểm, nó giống như thật sự thực thích ngươi. Nó nói ngươi thực sạch sẽ, nó còn cổ vũ chúng ta giết ngươi. Nếu ai có thể giết ngươi, có thể trở thành nó thân truyền đệ tử. Nhưng là không thể để cho nó phát hiện chúng ta giết chính là ngươi phương pháp, nếu không nó liền sẽ tức giận xử quyết rụng người giết ngươi."

Trần Dương đại khái minh bạch Tiền tiên sinh vì cái gì tại cuối cùng một khắc liều mạng muốn giết hắn: "Hoàn hảo, ta cũng muốn giết chết An Nhạc thần." Nói xong, cười cười, đáy mắt kết tầng băng. Nghe được 'Sạch sẽ' hai chữ, chẳng biết tại sao liền nhớ lại mười sáu tuổi trước gặp phải tưởng muốn tính mạng của hắn yêu quỷ.

Diệp Du Du rũ mắt, đem hai trương nghĩa công công tác chứng minh đưa cho hắn nhóm: "Bảo vệ cửa sẽ thả các ngươi đi vào, nhưng là trở ra có thể hay không đi ra liền gặp các ngươi. Ta có thể mang bọn ngươi chạy một vòng trường cùng viện dưỡng lão, nói cho các ngươi biết một ít tình huống nội bộ, nhưng đề cập An Nhạc thần ta liền không có biện pháp nói."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận hai trương nghĩa công công tác chứng minh, đưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất trương sau nói rằng: "Ta biết . Có thể đi vào đã thực hảo, bất quá ngươi trở ra còn có thể rời đi?"

Diệp Du Du: "Viện dưỡng lão trong có gian phòng là ta , nếu ta đi vào liền tránh ở bên trong, ngày hôm sau hừng đông có thể rời đi. Buổi tối viện dưỡng lão sẽ biến đến thực đáng sợ, vô luận nghe được cái gì ta cũng không thể đi ra. Các ngươi. . . Viện dưỡng lão trong không có các ngươi gian phòng, tốt nhất là mặt trời lặn sau rời đi."

"Mặt trời lặn sau có thể rời đi?"

Diệp Du Du trầm mặc một lúc lâu: "Không thể." Nếu có thể, nàng liền sẽ không mỗi lần đi viện dưỡng lão đều phải ở bên trong trụ thượng một đêm thẳng đến ngày hôm sau mới rời đi. Cho nên trộm đi đi vào người, tại không có gian phòng của mình dưới tình huống sẽ bị viện dưỡng lão trong những cái đó quái vật ngửi được nhân khí, sau đó ăn luôn.

Trần Dương mắt nhìn thời gian, gần tới mười hai giờ. Vì thế hắn đứng dậy: "Hiện tại xuất phát."

Ba người đồng thời đi xe đi trước vùng ngoại thành ngoại Trường Hoà trấn nhỏ, Trường Hoà trấn nhỏ chung quanh có vòng rách nát phòng ở, cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, hoang vắng vắng lặng. Xe dọc theo một cái xuyên qua trong hồ ương đá phiến đạo khai đi qua, cuối chính là viện dưỡng lão. Xe đứng ở bên ngoài, ba người xuống xe. Diệp Du Du đến phía trước đi theo bảo vệ cửa hàn huyên vài câu, quay đầu lại tiếp đón bọn họ đi qua.

Trần Dương mắt nhìn thời gian, 2:17 phân, hoa hơn hai giờ. Nhấc chân hướng trước đi vài bước, chợt nghe phía sau truyền đến thanh âm, quay đầu lại nhìn chỉ thấy được một cái đại hồ. Trong hồ mực nước rất cao, cơ hồ đến bờ biển. Hồ nước đen kịt, nhìn lâu sẽ sinh ra kinh hồn táng đảm cảm giác, giống như hồ nước trong ẩn dấu quái vật chọn ra người mà cắn.

Diệp Du Du quét mắt mặt hồ, nhỏ không dấu vết run lên một chút: "Cái kia hồ, mực nước vẫn luôn không biến quá. Mỗi lần từ nơi nào trải qua cũng không dám dừng lại, giống như có cái gì tại dưới nhìn chằm chằm nhìn nhất dạng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tò mò hỏi: "Thực sự đồ vật sao?"

Diệp Du Du tại cửa nhà xoát tạp, nghe được 'Đích' một tiếng sau ý bảo bọn họ nhanh chóng đi vào. Bước vào về phía sau mới lên tiếng: "Có, thực sự. Trước có người cảm thấy chính mình lá gan đại, còn muốn xuống hồ trong du một vòng, nhưng là hồ nước quá đen, nhìn qua thực bẩn. Hắn liền đánh mất xuống nước suy nghĩ, nhưng là ngồi xổm hồ nước mặt nhìn chằm chằm nhìn. Dần dần nhập ma , thân thể trước khuynh, mặt sắp dán sát vào mặt nước, cả người đều phải ngã xuống. Ta vốn là tưởng nhắc nhở hắn, hơn nữa cũng tò mò liền hướng mặt nước liếc mắt, kết quả nhìn đến một đôi mắt."

Nàng nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhớ tới cái kia hình ảnh quả thực sợ hãi cực kỳ. Nàng tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta sợ tới mức lui về phía sau hảo vài bước, ngay sau đó liền phát hiện trước mặt người kia biến mất không thấy. Mặt hồ chỉ nổi lên hơi hơi gợn sóng, mà ở ta bên chân cách đó không xa còn có đen tuyền thủy ấn. Ta không biết thủy ấn như thế nào tới, nhưng là nếu ta đứng đến phía trước một chút, có phải hay không cũng sẽ bị kéo vào đáy hồ?"

Ba người vừa nói vừa đi tiến viện dưỡng lão, viện dưỡng lão là trước kia kiến trúc phong cách, bốn tầng lâu cao, hình thành bát quái kết cấu. Xuyên qua hành lang dài đi vào đại môn trong, có thể nhìn thấy đại sảnh, lấy trước kia đại sảnh chính là đình phóng quan tài địa phương. Hiện tại biến thành phòng khám bệnh đại sảnh, quầy khẩu chỉ có một hộ sĩ tại trông coi. Hộ sĩ cúi đầu, yên lặng không động.

Diệp Du Du đi qua nói rằng: "Đăng ký một chút nghĩa công."

Thật lâu sau, hộ sĩ ngẩng đầu, sắc mặt tái nhợt, môi đồ đến thực hồng, ánh mắt thực cứng ngắc. Nàng chuyển động tròng mắt, thoáng nhìn Diệp Du Du phía sau Trần Dương hai người, đem ánh mắt định tại Trần Dương trên người luyến tiếc dời đi: "Đăng ký hảo . Gian phòng không đủ, đêm nay hai người các ngươi đồng thời tại thầy thuốc văn phòng nghỉ ngơi một đêm."

Nói xong, nàng xuất ra nhãn cấp Diệp Du Du, mặt khác xuất ra một chuỗi cái chìa khóa đưa tới Trần Dương trước mặt. Trần Dương tiếp nhận sau, nàng lộ ra cứng ngắc tươi cười: "Hoan nghênh."

Diệp Du Du mặt lạnh mang theo hai người lên lầu, nàng nói rằng: "Tổng cộng bốn tầng lâu, cửu cái thầy thuốc, một tầng lầu có hai cái thầy thuốc một cái hộ sĩ, nhị ba tầng lầu từng người là ba cái thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ, bốn tầng lâu chỉ có một thầy thuốc cùng vài cái hộ sĩ, cho nên các ngươi có thể ở tầng thứ tư lâu thầy thuốc văn phòng."

Bởi vì viện dưỡng lão kết cấu đặc biệt, cho nên bọn họ chỉ cần đứng ở hành lang dài tùy tiện một cái góc độ đều có thể nhìn đến đối diện tình huống. Viện dưỡng lão thực an tĩnh, nghe không được người bệnh thanh âm cũng nhìn không tới người bệnh thân ảnh. Đi đến lầu ba thời điểm, Khấu Tuyên Linh bỗng nhiên dừng lại, hắn nhìn đến đối diện lầu ba, lầu hai giống nhau vị trí đứng cái bóng trắng, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Trần Dương cũng trở về đầu mắt nhìn, nói rằng: "Chúng ta sau khi đi vào, vật kia liền nhìn chằm chằm vào chúng ta, ý đồ theo dõi chúng ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Sẽ không toàn bộ viện dưỡng lão trong đồ vật đều trốn đi, trộm nhìn chăm chú chúng ta đi." Trần Dương không nói chuyện, nhưng vẻ mặt của hắn thực hảo thuyết minh hết thảy. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không thể nào. Bọn họ đem chúng ta trở thành thực vật hay sao?"

"Thực khả năng." Trần Dương nghỉ chân.

Diệp Du Du đứng ở một gian cửa phòng làm việc, nàng từ trong túi tiền xuất ra nhãn bắt tại trên cửa, sau đó nói rằng: "Có nhãn môn, vài thứ kia sẽ không tiến vào."

Trần Dương mở cửa, trong cửa phương tiện coi như đầy đủ hết, có hai trương gấp giường. Lúc này phía sau truyền đến tiếng bước chân, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn, xa xa áo dài trắng thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ hướng bên này đi tới. Đến gần thấy rõ nghênh diện mà đến thầy thuốc bộ dạng sau, trong ánh mắt lộ ra kinh ngạc chi sắc.

Thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ nhìn không chớp mắt đi qua, Trần Dương ló đầu ra xem bọn hắn bóng dáng, hỏi ý kiến sau lưng Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi nhớ tới cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta nhớ tới khô lâu tử thầy thuốc."

Vừa rồi đi qua thầy thuốc toàn thân da bọc xương, giống như cái khô lâu, cực kỳ khủng bố.

Chương 51: Chơi đến quải 07

Diệp Du Du nói rằng: "Hắn là tứ năm trước vào thầy thuốc, phụ trách lầu bốn người bệnh." Nàng thu hồi ánh mắt, đứng ở cửa nhà: "Người thường bầu trời tối đen sau đó tốt nhất không muốn rời khỏi có nhãn gian phòng, " nàng chỉ chỉ trên cửa nhãn hào: "Vài thứ kia cũng vào không được. Nhưng là nếu không ở trong phòng, người đó đều bảo hộ không các ngươi rồi. Bất quá ta tưởng các ngươi cũng sẽ không sợ hãi, buổi tối đích xác có thể cho các ngươi nhìn đến chân thật trường cùng viện dưỡng lão."

Trần Dương: "An Nhạc thần ở nơi nào?"

"An Nhạc thần?" Diệp Du Du mắt lộ ra nghi hoặc.

Trần Dương: "Hoan Hỉ An Nhạc Bồ tát."

"Ta không biết." Diệp Du Du lắc đầu: "Ta chỉ biết nó khả năng ở trong này, cụ thể ở nơi nào ta không biết. Nó không có tại trước mặt chúng ta xuất hiện quá."

"Hảo đi." Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi có thể đem ngươi có biết , cùng viện dưỡng lão có quan sự tình đều nói cho chúng ta biết sao?"

Diệp Du Du: "Các ngươi muốn biết cái gì?"

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Tiến vào nói đi." Diệp Du Du chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, vẫn là đi vào gian phòng, đóng cửa phòng cách trở bên ngoài không biết nhiều ít ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú. Trần Dương tiếp đón nàng ngồi xuống, sau đó hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi cùng Diệp Du Nhã năm năm trước chỉ biết viện dưỡng lão tồn tại, ngươi dưỡng mẫu cũng tại viện dưỡng lão trong. Cho nên ngươi hẳn là biết viện dưỡng lão đi qua."

Diệp Du Du biến sắc: "Các ngươi đều tra được nhiều như vậy ?" Chợt trào phúng cười: "Vậy các ngươi còn muốn biết gì nữa? Vẫn là muốn nhìn vọng ta dưỡng mẫu, thuận tiện đồng tình nàng?"

"Ngươi có biết chúng ta tại sao đến." Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn nàng.

Diệp Du Du từ từ khôi phục lãnh tĩnh: "Ta oán hận nàng, chẳng sợ chính là nhắc tới nàng đều sẽ làm ta lòng tràn đầy tràn ngập cừu hận, mất đi lý trí." Nàng hít sâu khẩu khí, thấp giọng nói câu xin lỗi. Lập tức nói rằng: "Viện dưỡng lão đời trước là một cái nghĩa trang, trường cùng nghĩa trang. Vốn là chính là cái âm khí trọng địa phương, sau lại không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì còn bị phong rụng, thời gian dài yểu không có người ở."

Trường cùng nghĩa trang bị phong rụng là bởi vì nháo xuất phi cương sự kiện, việc này Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng biết, nhưng Diệp Du Du không biết. Diệp Du Du rũ mắt nói nhỏ: "Các ngươi khả năng cho rằng trường cùng viện dưỡng lão chính là trường cùng nghĩa trang, trên thực tế trường cùng viện dưỡng lão cũng từng tồn tại, nhưng địa chỉ ban đầu không ở trong này. Về phần ở nơi nào, kỳ thật ta không biết. Ta chỉ biết, nguyên lai trường cùng viện dưỡng lão là một nhà trị liệu tâm lý cùng tinh thần phương diện viện dưỡng lão, tiếp thu quá rất nhiều người bệnh. Sau lại bộc xuất thầy thuốc tra tấn ẩu đả người bệnh nghe đồn, trường cùng viện dưỡng lão như vậy đóng cửa."

Diệp Du Du ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt sâu thẳm: "Trường cùng viện dưỡng lão đóng cửa , những người đó tra thầy thuốc không có được báo ứng. Nhưng này chút bị tra tấn mà chết, chết vào hoang đường lý do oan hồn còn sống. Cũng chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ khi còn sống thống khổ, chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ cừu nhân bộ dáng, chờ mong một ngày kia đem chính mình thụ quá tra tấn còn cấp thầy thuốc. An Nhạc Bồ tát nghe được những cái đó oan hồn thanh âm, vì thế xuất hiện tại bọn họ trước mặt, đem thầy thuốc một đám đưa đến bọn họ trước mặt, làm cho bọn họ báo thù."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, tại Diệp Du Du xem ra, An Nhạc thần tìm niềm vui hành vi của mình ngược lại là biến thành giải cứu trói buộc tại viện dưỡng lão trong oan hồn. Diệp Du Du cười lạnh: "Cảnh sát không đáng tin, người thân nhất căn bản không tin chính mình. Không người có thể cứu chúng ta, các ngươi cho rằng An Nhạc Bồ tát là tà thần, chính là chỉ có nó đã cứu chúng ta, chỉ có nó sẽ đối bị vây tuyệt vọng trung chúng ta vươn ra viện thủ!"

Diệp Du Du kích động nói: "Bị trở thành việc vui nhất dạng đùa chết người bệnh, bọn họ tuy rằng tâm lý cùng tinh thần đều có không trọn vẹn, nhưng bởi vậy càng thêm cố chấp. Chết đi sau bọn họ rõ ràng nhớ rõ trước khi chết thống khổ, mỗi ngày lặp lại tử vong trước một màn. Các ngươi thiên sư có đi giải cứu bọn họ sao? Còn không phải An Nhạc Bồ tát đem hại chết bọn họ thầy thuốc đưa đến oan hồn trước mắt, từ bọn họ tự tay giết chết cừu nhân, mới để cho bọn họ có thể giải thoát."

Trần Dương lạnh lùng nhìn nàng, Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại kinh ngạc mắt nhìn Diệp Du Du, tò mò hỏi: "Ngươi đã như vậy tôn sùng An Nhạc thần, vì cái gì còn muốn chúng ta từ nó trong tay cứu ra tỷ tỷ ngươi?"

Diệp Du Du: "Bởi vì tỷ tỷ trầm mê với giết người, sẽ làm cho nàng tội nghiệt tăng thêm. Ta không là phủ định An Nhạc Bồ tát, cho dù ta hy vọng tỷ tỷ thoát ly An Nhạc thần, nhưng ta như cũ sùng kính An Nhạc thần."

Hai người đều bị Diệp Du Du quan điểm khiếp sợ đến không lời gì để nói, thật lâu sau, Trần Dương mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi trong tiềm thức, căn bản là tại phủ định cái kia tà thần. Ngươi chính mình cũng ý thức được không đối, nhưng là không thể tin được, hay hoặc là không dám phủ định An Nhạc thần."

Diệp Du Du đối với cái này phản ứng là cười lạnh, cũng cười nhạt.

Trần Dương: "Thầy thuốc tra tấn tử viện dưỡng lão trung người bệnh, trên thực tế là An Nhạc thần giựt giây tâm sinh tà niệm thầy thuốc. Người bệnh bị vây tại viện dưỡng lão trở thành địa phược linh, là bởi vì bị hại chết chấp niệm. Nhưng là nếu tưởng muốn giải cứu bọn họ biện pháp tốt nhất là siêu độ, vi chúng nó tổ chức pháp hội hoặc là tụng kinh siêu độ cũng có thể. Ngươi cho là làm oan hồn chính tay đâm cừu nhân chính là giải cứu bọn họ? Trên thực tế là dụ dỗ chúng nó biến thành lệ quỷ, phạm hạ sát nghiệt không đến đầu thai!"

"Có oan ôm oan, có thù báo thù, cũng phải xin chỉ thị Phong Đô, được đến tình huống là thật cùng với Đại Đế đặc biệt phê tài năng hồi dương gian chính tay đâm cừu nhân, tự mình báo thù. Nếu không cái gì oan hồn bởi vì bị giết chết phải trở về đến dương gian giết chết chính mình cừu nhân, mà không đi quản giết người giả động cơ, người bị hại nguyên nhân chết, dương gian không là đã sớm lộn xộn? Còn muốn cảnh sát cùng pháp luật làm chi? Giết người , phạm hạ sai lầm nghiệt nợ giả tự nhiên có thiên đạo cùng đại âm pháp tào đến trừng phạt, cái kia cái gì An Nhạc thần muốn thật là có bản lĩnh, như thế nào không tự mình xử phạt ngược lại dụ dỗ oan hồn tự mình ngược sát thầy thuốc? Bất quá là một cái liên gánh vác tội nghiệt cũng không dám nghiệt súc, các ngươi còn trở thành Bồ tát!" Trần Dương giận dữ chỉ ra: "Kia chỉ nghiệt súc lấy cứu thế Bồ tát danh nghĩa, đem ngươi nhóm tất cả đều đùa bỡn tại lòng bàn tay. Diệp Du Du, trong lòng của ngươi biết, nhất định phải trang mộng làm ngốc, ngươi là không dám nhận đi!"

Giải oan báo thù, đều có thiên đạo báo lại. Hoặc là đoạt này số phận, hoặc là đoạt này tính mạng năm sổ, trừ phi thiên đại oan tình kinh động Phong Đô âm phủ, đặc biệt phê hồi dương gian báo thù. Không phải chính là hóa thân lệ quỷ, lấy chuyển thế đầu thai cùng với đánh rớt tầng mười tám địa ngục làm đại giá được đến phê chuẩn hồi dương gian báo thù. Thế gian nào có nhiều như vậy khoái ý ân cừu sự tình? Tình cừu yêu hận đều đến xếp hạng quy tắc thiết luật sau đó.

Trần Dương sinh khí là Diệp Du Du biết rõ An Nhạc thần cái gọi là cứu vớt các nàng hành động chính là đem các nàng trở thành việc vui, lại bởi vì sợ hãi chân tướng không dám thừa nhận, tiếp tục lừa bịp chính mình.

Trần Dương đứng dậy, nhìn xuống Diệp Du Du: "Ngươi thật sự nghĩ đến ngươi nhóm có thể được cứu sao? Liền tính kia chỉ tà thần chết, các ngươi cũng phải không đến giải thoát."

Diệp Du Nhã giết người nhiều như vậy, có chút quả thật chết chưa hết tội, có chút vẫn chưa tới nhất định tử địa phương bước. Càng thêm có người, còn có hoàn toàn vô tội người. Diệp Du Du không có tự mình động thủ, cũng là đồng lõa. Hơn nữa nàng nghe theo kia chỉ tà thần nói, vi đùa bỡn Tiền tiên sinh mà mang thai, lại tại mang bầu sau đó tùy ý hai chỉ tiểu quỷ hại chết trong bụng thai nhi, sanh non sau đó không hề bi thương cảm xúc, cực kỳ lạnh lùng.

Nàng đem con của mình trở thành đùa bỡn người khác công cụ, so với tỷ tỷ của nàng càng vì lạnh lùng tàn khốc.

Diệp Du Du sắc mặt đột nhiên trở nên rất khó coi, nàng đột nhiên đứng lên suất rụng ghế dựa. Nàng run rẩy môi trừng lớn ánh mắt, tựa hồ rất muốn phản bác, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là nói cái gì đều chưa nói. Nàng do dự một đoạn thời gian, mới thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ta chỉ biết nhiều như vậy, cũng chỉ có thể nói nhiều như vậy. Mặt khác không cần hỏi ta, chính mình đi tìm. Ta đi trở về."

Nói xong, nàng xoay người vội vã rời đi. Trong lúc còn kém điểm bị té ngã trên đất ghế dựa trượt chân.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nàng so Diệp Du Nhã còn ích kỷ lạnh lùng."

Diệp Du Nhã bởi vì đi qua trải qua mà biến đến cố chấp vặn vẹo, cố chấp cho là mình là tại thay trời hành đạo, ít nhất sát đại bộ phận là nhân tra. Diệp Du Du bị Diệp Du Nhã bảo vệ lại đến, không có đã bị thương tổn trải qua, nhưng có thể nghe theo kia chỉ nghiệt súc đùa bỡn người khác thời điểm không hề cố kỵ đem mình thai nhi trở thành công cụ, mà còn không hề ăn năn chi tâm.

Trần Dương: "Nàng thực yêu Diệp Du Nhã."

Cứ việc Diệp Du Du ích kỷ lạnh lùng, nhưng đích xác chân tâm thực lòng tưởng phải cứu chính mình tỷ tỷ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Khoảng cách bầu trời tối đen còn có ba giờ, đi trước đi một lần?"

Trần Dương đồng ý, vì thế hai người mở cửa. Mới vừa đi xuất hai bước, hai người hình như có sở giác liếc nhau, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ngươi đoán có bao nhiêu người tại nhìn chằm chằm chúng ta?"

"Trong đó không biết trộn lẫn nhiều ít không phải người đồ vật." Trần Dương nhìn chung quanh phía dưới tầng trệt, lãnh tĩnh nói: "Ta có thể cảm giác được dày đặc quỷ khí, âm khí, nhưng là quỷ khí nhất dày đặc địa phương không ở trong này."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa đi vừa hỏi ý kiến: "Ở nơi nào?"

"Bên ngoài đại hồ nước."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hình như có sở giác: "Cái kia hồ nước trong ẩn dấu rất nhiều bẩn đồ vật?"

"Chúng ta trải qua thời điểm, toàn bộ hồ nước trong đồ vật đều tại nhìn chằm chằm chúng ta nhìn, rậm rạp." Trần Dương có thể cảm giác đến, rậm rạp tầng tầng lớp lớp đồ vật chồng chất trên mặt hồ dưới, khắp mặt nước đen tuyền , càng là không biết dưới giấu cái gì vậy lại càng cảm thấy khủng bố.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chúng ta cái kia gian phòng đẩy ra cửa sổ có thể nhìn thấy hồ nước, có động tĩnh nói có thể đúng lúc phát hiện."

Trần Dương nghỉ chân, mặt nghiêng đối với trên cửa cửa sổ nhỏ hướng bên trong nhìn. Bên trong là phòng bệnh, một cái thầy thuốc cùng hai cái hộ sĩ đều tại bên trong xem xét người bệnh. Nhìn kỹ lại phát hiện không đối, hộ sĩ dùng dây lưng trói chặt người bệnh nửa người trên, cố định bọn họ động tác, thầy thuốc thì bưng cơm bàn đứng ở người bệnh phía trước trêu đùa. Gầy giống như khô lâu người bệnh miệng phát ra mỏng manh thanh âm, giãy dụa biên độ tiểu đến có thể xem nhẹ bất kể.

Đương người bệnh bởi vì giãy dụa đem dĩa ăn trạc tiến cái trán thời điểm, thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ cười ha ha, tiền phủ hậu ngưỡng, thập phần cổ quái. Người bệnh gầy như sài, thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ đồng dạng gầy giống như khô lâu. Hình ảnh thập phần cổ quái buồn cười.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấu đi lên thấy như vậy một màn: "Thầy thuốc hộ sĩ trêu chọc người bệnh, dẫn đến người bệnh bởi vì đói khát chết đi. Trước khi chết xương bọc da giống như khô lâu, chết sau trả thù thầy thuốc hộ sĩ, làm cho bọn họ cũng biến thành xương bọc da khô lâu. Kết quả chết sau còn muốn cho nhau tra tấn." Hắn lắc đầu: "Liền loại này vô cùng tận lẫn nhau trả thù tra tấn, linh hồn vĩnh viễn cũng không thể được đến ngủ yên, vô pháp đầu thai. Đem người khác thống khổ trở thành việc vui nhất dạng trêu chọc nghiệt súc, thế nhưng còn bị trở thành Bồ tát!"

Buồn cười chân chính đại từ đại bi Bồ tát không đi cung phụng, phản đến cung phụng bực này trêu chọc nhân mạng nghiệt súc.

Trần Dương ngăn lại Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Giữa bọn họ thù oán chúng ta quản không , đây là Phong Đô âm phủ sự tình. Ngươi bây giờ đi vào chỉ biết chọc giận bọn họ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy Trần Dương nói đối: "Liền tính ta nghĩ siêu độ, bọn họ cũng không nguyện ý làm ta siêu độ." Thầy thuốc hộ sĩ cùng người bệnh ở giữa thù oán rất thâm, sâu đến chết sau vẫn không quên cho nhau tra tấn."Chu Khất không là Phong Đô quỷ sai sao? Có thể cho hắn mạnh mẽ giam giữ oan hồn hồi địa phủ đăng ký phẩm phán."

Trần Dương: "Ta biết. Xuống lầu nhìn xem?" Hắn lo lắng Chu Khất quỷ sai thân phận sẽ quấy nhiễu đến viện dưỡng lão trung quỷ hồn, khiến cho An Nhạc thần chú ý, cho nên tính toán buổi tối chờ viện dưỡng lão trung yêu quỷ tất cả đều xuất động sau lại làm Chu Khất lại đây.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ứng thanh, vì thế cùng Trần Dương đồng thời xuống lầu. Tại lầu ba khi, Trần Dương thoáng nhìn một người, cùng hắn đối diện thượng. Đối phương mặt không đổi sắc xoay người rời đi, cước bộ vội vàng. Trần Dương nghi hoặc vài giây, đột nhiên nhớ lại người nọ, bước nhanh đuổi theo mau: "Mạnh Khê!"

Mạnh Khê nghe được Trần Dương kêu hắn, nhanh hơn nện bước chạy trốn. Đem ngăn trở chính mình người bệnh tất cả đều đẩy ra ngăn trở Trần Dương, chạy trốn bay nhanh, trong nháy mắt đã không còn thấy đâu nữa bóng dáng. Trần Dương thấy thế, cởi bỏ trên cổ tay dây đỏ sau đó đặt lên ban công thân thủ linh hoạt leo lên, đi tắt phao tử Mạnh Khê phía trước. Mạnh Khê nhìn đến phía trước Trần Dương, xoay thân sau này chạy. Trần Dương khóe mắt thoáng nhìn trên hành lang tiểu ghế, dây đỏ văng ra cuốn lấy tiểu ghế đắng chân dùng sức ném hướng Mạnh Khê phía sau lưng.

Mạnh Khê bị tạp trung phác té trên mặt đất, Trần Dương dùng dây đỏ đem hắn trói chặt đồng thời bắt lấy cổ đồng tiền tệ ném vào túi áo trong, sau đó nói rằng: "Lần trước ngươi không là nhân cơ hội đem ta cái kia dây đỏ tử đoạt đi? Lúc này vẫn là dùng dây đỏ tử trói chặt ngươi, ngươi nói xảo bất xảo."

Mạnh Khê ý đồ giãy dụa, giãy dụa không khai liền rõ ràng không động. Ngửa đầu hướng Trần Dương cười: "Ngươi quả nhiên lại tới đây ."

Trần Dương đem hắn bắt lại, ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn: "Ngươi có biết ta sẽ đến?"

"An Nhạc thần thích ngươi, hắn nhất định sẽ đem ngươi dẫn lại đây."

"Như thế nào ngươi cảm thấy là hắn đem ta dẫn lại đây, mà không phải chính mình tra được nơi này?"

Mạnh Khê vừa rồi phác ngã xuống mặt đất, mặt trước chấm đất sát phá da, nửa bên mặt đều là huyết. Mỉm cười liền đau đến 'Tê' thanh: "An Nhạc thần giảo hoạt lại cẩn thận, nếu hắn không đi trêu chọc các ngươi, các ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không biết nó tồn tại."

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, phát hiện Mạnh Khê nói đích xác thật là sự thật. Ngay từ đầu chính là kia chỉ nghiệt súc đem bọn họ liên lụy đi vào mới để cho bọn họ chú ý tới nhiều như vậy nhìn như trùng hợp sự tình, "Ngươi xưng hô vật kia vi An Nhạc thần?"

Mạnh Khê cười nhạo thanh: "Những người khác đều gọi nó Bồ tát đúng không?"

"Ngươi không tôn kính nó?"

"Một cái đùa bỡn nhân tâm yêu quỷ, biết chân tướng sau còn đi tôn kính chính là thiểu năng trí tuệ." Mạnh Khê cười lạnh.

Trần Dương kinh ngạc với nguyên lai còn có một cái minh bạch người: "Nhưng ngươi vẫn là tùy ý vật kia đùa bỡn, phải không?"

"Ngươi sai, " Mạnh Khê rất cao cằm: "Chúng ta lợi dụng lẫn nhau. Nó giúp ta được đến ta nghĩ muốn , ta nhậm chức nó đùa bỡn. Ta không tín ngưỡng nó, nó cũng không cần quân cờ tín ngưỡng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mới vừa đi lại đây chợt nghe đến những lời này, cũng là kinh ngạc. Mạnh Khê nhìn nhìn hai người, trốn tránh thủ đoạn sau đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Có thể đem dây thừng giải sao?"

Trần Dương mỉm cười: "Ngươi không là thích?"

Mạnh Khê dừng một chút, không kiên nhẫn thích thanh: "An Nhạc thần làm ta bắt được ngươi dây đỏ tử, kết quả bắt được sau giận dữ. Thuyết minh một chút dùng đều không có, cũng không phải ta thích."

Trần Dương nắm Mạnh Khê bả vai đem hắn nhắc tới: "Ta xem ngươi so Diệp Du Du biết đến sự tình muốn nhiều, không bằng tâm sự?"

Mạnh Khê: "Cởi bỏ dây thừng."

Trần Dương đem dây thừng buộc càng chặt hơn, hắn trói chặt Mạnh Khê thủ pháp thực đặc biệt, làm hắn vô pháp tránh thoát vả lại sẽ theo dây thừng chặt lại mà lặc đau cánh tay. Mạnh Khê rất nhanh liền sắc mặt xanh mét, đau đến vặn vẹo: "Ta nói đi đi. Tiến ta trong phòng nói."

Trần Dương buông ra dây thừng, vẫn như cũ là ôn hòa nói: "Ngươi là người thông minh, thích hợp tác. Đại gia liền hảo hảo hợp tác đi."

Mạnh Khê liếc mắt Trần Dương, trong mắt có nghi hoặc cùng không dám gật bừa. Hắn cảm thấy An Nhạc thần thích Trần Dương cũng cho rằng hắn sạch sẽ vô cấu quả thực là mắt bị mù, rõ ràng chính là gian trá tàn nhẫn.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi theo Mạnh Khê trở lại phòng của hắn, hắn sẽ ngụ ở lầu ba phòng bệnh. Phòng bệnh cải tạo thành phổ thông gia đình kết cấu, tam phòng một thính. Mạnh Khê ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, nắm bắt bị giải khai dây thừng thủ đoạn hướng đối diện hai người nói rằng: "Các ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì?"

Trần Dương: "An Nhạc thần ở nơi nào?"

Mạnh Khê: "Viện dưỡng lão trong."

"Cụ thể địa điểm."

"Ta đây không thể nói. . . Liền tính ngươi thật đem ta giết chết, ta cũng không có thể nói. Bằng không ta còn không bị các ngươi giết chết, trước hết bị An Nhạc thần giết chết. Ít nhất ta cung cấp phạm vi cho các ngươi không là? Chỉ cần các ngươi chính mình đi tìm đi ra mà thôi." Mạnh Khê buông tay vô tội nói: "Vật kia thực giảo hoạt , bình thường giấu ở các ngươi không tưởng được địa phương."

"Lúc trước ngươi xuất hiện tại Lệ Viên trong, là vì trợ giúp Đổng Hồng dẫn dắt rời đi chúng ta vẫn là chỉ tính kế ta dây thừng?"

"Hai người đều có. An Nhạc thần tận dụng mọi thứ, vừa vặn ta rất tốt dùng." Mạnh Khê tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, cảm thấy thực buồn cười liền cười khai: "Đổng Hồng là thông qua Dương Hoành cái kia chuyên môn sát nữ nhân biến thái chủ động liên hệ An Nhạc thần, hắn có nghiêm trọng ngược đãi nghiện, hy vọng An Nhạc thần có thể giúp hắn che lấp. An Nhạc thần ngay từ đầu cho là hắn sẽ chơi rất vui, ai biết đó là một người nhát gan. Rất nhanh, An Nhạc thần đã cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa tưởng muốn giết chết Đổng Hồng. Bất quá nó cảm thấy làm Đổng Hồng tại sinh tử, tuyệt vọng cùng hy vọng trung giãy dụa rất có ý tứ, vừa nói cho nó ba lượt cơ hội, an bài ta dẫn dắt rời đi các ngươi, một bên lại đem hắn tính kế tử. Làm hắn giơ lên hy vọng, trong nháy mắt lại lâm vào tuyệt vọng, quả thật thực buồn cười."

Mạnh Khê cười ha ha, chờ phân phó hiện Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều vẻ mặt lạnh lùng sau mới dần dần ngừng ý cười, không thú vị nhún nhún vai."An Nhạc thần tựa hồ cho rằng dây thừng là ngươi pháp khí, phát hiện không phải thời điểm nó thực sinh khí." Đề cập An Nhạc thần sinh khí bộ dáng, hắn thật cao hứng, trên mặt lại hiện lên ý cười.

"Mao Tiểu Lị chạy trốn thật khoái, ta cho rằng lần trước nếu không là nàng, ngươi khẳng định bắt không được ta. Bất quá hôm nay xem ra, ngươi chạy trốn so với ta khoái." Mạnh Khê hưng trí bừng bừng: "Ngươi muốn hay không so với ta thi chạy? Ta chạy trốn rất nhanh."

Trần Dương đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ngươi không là ra tai nạn xe cộ?"

Mạnh Khê thần sắc cứng đờ: "Ta hảo ."

"Vậy ngươi như thế nào chạy bất quá Mao Tiểu Lị, cũng chạy bất quá ta?" Trần Dương tiếp tục truy vấn.

Mạnh Khê mãnh liệt nện hướng cái bàn: "Ta hảo ! Chân đã sớm không có việc gì, chạy trốn rất nhanh! Mao Tiểu Lị vốn là bỏ chạy đến rất nhanh, nếu ta không xảy ra tai nạn xe trước, nàng nhất định chạy bất quá ta — "

Trần Dương nhanh chóng đánh gãy hắn: "Nói cách khác chân của ngươi đích xác phá hủy, có phải hay không? !"

"Không là! !" Mạnh Khê đột nhiên đứng lên, vây thú giống nhau đổi tới đổi lui, miệng cằn nhằn không là các loại nói. Sau đó đột nhiên vọt vào một cái phòng, không bao lâu bên trong liền truyền đến thanh thanh trầm đục.

Khấu Tuyên Linh khoảng cách gian phòng gần, nghe nói trầm đục cũng sắp bước lên trước giữ cửa đẩy ra điều phùng nhìn. Thấy rõ bên trong tình cảnh sau đồng tử co rút nhanh, sau đó đá văng môn cũng làm cho Trần Dương thấy rõ bên trong quang cảnh.

Bên trong là Mạnh Khê thần kinh đá đánh mặt đất hai người, hai người kia trên cổ bộ cẩu liên, trang sức khảm tiến đầu giường vách tường trong. Lui trên mặt đất bị đá đánh đến nha nha thẳng gọi, lại không chỗ có thể trốn. Bọn họ xuyên rộng lớn quần áo, cả người bẩn hề hề cơ hồ nhìn không ra hình người.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất tề ra tay, một người khống chế Mạnh Khê đem hắn đá ra đi. Một người tiến đến xem xét bị khóa đứng lên hai người, kinh tủng phát hiện bọn họ tứ chi đều bị chém đứt, đầu lưỡi cũng bị cắt. Đang tưởng tiến thêm một bước xem xét khi chạm đến hai người hơi thở, phát hiện đã sớm không có hô hấp. Trần Dương hơi hơi nhất đốn, vươn tay sờ hướng bọn họ cái ót, đụng đến một cái khóa kéo. Rớt ra, bên trong là pin cùng máy ghi âm, điểm mở ra nghe phát hiện chính là bọn họ vừa rồi nghe được 'Nha nha' trầm đục.

Trần Dương sắc mặt ngưng trọng, đi ra phòng ngủ cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh miêu tả, đồng thời nói cho hắn biết đó là hai câu thi thể chế thành búp bê. Khấu Tuyên Linh đem Mạnh Khê đá ngã trên mặt đất, chất vấn phòng của hắn trong người là ai.

Mạnh Khê trả lời: "Ba mẹ ta."

Hai người đều là lấy bất khả tư nghị ánh mắt nhìn hắn, Mạnh Khê nói rằng: "Bọn họ là gia nhân của ta, chỉ có như vậy mới có thể vĩnh viễn cùng ta."

Trần Dương trầm mặc một lúc lâu, hỏi ý kiến hắn: "Đem ngươi cha mẹ chế tác thành người ngẫu, là ngươi chủ ý vẫn là An Nhạc thần?"

"Ta." Mạnh Khê biểu tình quỷ dị: "Chỉ có như vậy, bọn họ mới có thể vĩnh viễn theo giúp ta, yêu ta, khen ta, chúng ta là chân chính người một nhà. Trước còn sống hai người, không là phụ mẫu ta."

"Ngươi đem bọn họ chế tác thành người ngẫu thời điểm, bọn họ còn sống?"

"Đúng vậy."

Lúc này bọn họ mới ý thức tới Mạnh Khê thật sự không bình thường, dùng tâm thần mất trí để hình dung cũng không đủ vi quá. Trần Dương hỏi hắn vì cái gì làm như vậy khi, Mạnh Khê không kiên nhẫn trả lời chỉ có búp bê cha mẹ mới có thể chân chính thương hắn.

Mạnh Khê nói: "Ngươi đã cho ta vì cái gì cùng An Nhạc thần hợp tác? Bởi vì ta xảy ra tai nạn xe , không thể lại chạy bộ, không thể tham gia trận đấu bắt được tiền thưởng. Bọn họ liền không lại yêu ta, ta thực khổ sở."

Nói tới đây khi, hắn mãn nhãn đều là khổ sở. Mạnh Khê gia đình thực phức tạp, cha mẹ hắn cực kỳ trọng nữ khinh nam. Hắn có một cái muội muội, bị trở thành công chúa nhất dạng bồi dưỡng lớn lên, đạt được cha mẹ song bội sủng ái. Mạnh Khê thì từ tiểu bị xem nhẹ, chỉ có thông qua chạy bộ khi thắng tới tiền thưởng đưa cho cha mẹ khi tài năng được đến một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười. Mà cha mẹ hắn quay đầu liền cầm Mạnh Khê thắng tới tiền thưởng mang muội muội đi chơi, cho nàng mua yêu thích đồ vật.

Mạnh Khê không có bị bạo lực gia đình quá, hắn chính là bị xem nhẹ đến thực triệt để. Nếu hắn không có cha mẹ, không có nhìn đến cha mẹ đối muội muội sủng ái, vậy hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không bởi vì quá độ để ý mà ở vô hình trung biến đến hèn mọn vặn vẹo vả lại thần kinh.

Mạnh Khê xảy ra tai nạn xe sau, lấy không được trường bào tiền thưởng, lần thứ hai bị cha mẹ xem nhẹ. Vừa vặn An Nhạc thần xuất hiện, hắn liền rõ ràng chính mình chế tạo ra lý tưởng trung cha mẹ.

"Muội muội không vui thời điểm, sẽ đánh ba mẹ. Ba mẹ không sinh khí, còn sẽ hống nàng. Hiện tại ta đánh ba mẹ, bọn họ cũng sẽ không sinh khí." Mạnh Khê rất vui vẻ.

Chương 52: Chơi đến quải 08

Trầm mặc tại trong phòng lan tràn, sau một lúc lâu môn bị đánh khai. Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn đến một cái thiếu nữ đứng ở cửa nhà, tay cầm môn đem, trên cổ tay cột lấy một cái dây đỏ. Thiếu nữ lẹp xẹp hài đi tới, hô lớn: "Ba! Mẹ! Ta đói bụng!"

Mạnh Khê ánh mắt âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm thiếu nữ, thiếu nữ hồn nhiên bất giác, đãi chạm đến Mạnh Khê ánh mắt khi lại bị chọc giận, cầm lấy cái chén liền hướng trên mặt hắn tạp. Vừa mới nện ở trước khái đến mặt đất miệng vết thương, dẫn đến huyết lưu ồ ồ. Thiếu nữ tức giận mắng: "Ngươi vì cái gì nhìn chằm chằm ta xem? ! Ta chán ghét ánh mắt của ngươi, chán ghét nhìn thấy mặt của ngươi, không chuẩn ngẩng đầu."

Nói xong, nàng từ tủ lạnh trung xuất ra sữa bò uống, toàn bộ hành trình xem nhẹ Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người. Uống xong sữa bò, nàng lại cao kêu: "Ba! Mẹ! Ta đã trở về! !"

Nàng cởi hài, cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa mở ra TV, theo TV trung cũ kĩ tiết mục thỉnh thoảng phát ra cười to. Mạnh Khê thu hồi âm trầm ánh mắt, rút ra khăn tay lau mặt, mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Muội muội của ta, Mạnh Dao."

"Ngươi là ai muội muội? ! !" Mạnh Dao đột nhiên tiếng thét, bắt tay trong điều khiển từ xa tạp đi ra ngoài. Mạnh Khê lắc mình tránh thoát đi, hành động này kích thích đến Mạnh Dao, làm cho nàng đột nhiên phát cuồng tiếng thét."Đi ra ngoài! Lăn ra đi!"

Mạnh Khê rời đi phòng khách, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng bị đuổi đi ra. Môn phịch một tiếng đóng lại, Mạnh Khê nhún nhún vai: "Nàng chán ghét ta, bất quá không quan hệ." Hắn lộ ra sung sướng tươi cười: "Ta cũng chán ghét nàng, ta vốn là muốn đem nàng ném xuống, chính là ném xuống liền không thể xem như người một nhà. Không có biện pháp, ta chỉ có thể chịu đựng chán ghét tâm tình đem nàng mang trở về."

"Ngươi không có giết nàng?"

"Vì cái gì muốn giết nàng?" Mạnh Khê lộ ra quỷ dị cười: "Giết nàng, ba mẹ sẽ khổ sở a. Giết nàng, nàng liền không thể cảm nhận được không có cha mẹ thống khổ ."

Trần Dương không hỏi lại về Mạnh Khê gia đình vấn đề, gia nhân này đều không bình thường. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta dây đỏ tại muội muội của ngươi chỗ nào? Ngươi đưa cho nàng ."

"Dây đỏ không là ngươi pháp khí, tương đương là vô dụng. An Nhạc thần ném xuống dây đỏ, bị Mạnh Dao nhặt đi qua trở thành dây xích tay. Từ khi ba mẹ biến thành người ngẫu, sẽ thấy cũng không người thay nàng mua trang sức, cho nên lưu lạc đến hiện tại nhìn đến một cái phổ thông dây đỏ tử đều sẽ nhặt lên mang địa phương bước." Mạnh Khê có chút khoái ý.

Trần Dương: "Viện dưỡng lão hồ nước trong có cái gì vậy?"

Mạnh Khê nghỉ chân, biến sắc, trong mắt có hoảng sợ hiện lên: "Bên trong đều là quái vật. Các ngươi hoài nghi An Nhạc thần tại hồ nước phía dưới? Ta đây chỉ có thể nói các ngươi suy đoán sai, chính nó đều sợ hãi hồ nước dưới quái vật. Các ngươi cho rằng An Nhạc thần có bao nhiêu lợi hại? Nó bất quá là bối cái thần danh nghĩa, hống liên tục mang lừa mới đem những cái đó tín ngưỡng nó ngu xuẩn lừa đến xoay quanh, còn đương thật cho rằng không dựa theo nó mệnh lệnh làm việc nó liền sẽ giết người. Biệt khôi hài , nó muốn là dám tự mình động thủ giết người, về phần phí nhiều tâm sức tính kế người khác?"

"Ta biết vật kia là dã chiêu số đi ra nghiệt súc, ít nhất nó lừa đến rất nhiều tín ngưỡng." Trần Dương ngắt lời hắn. Hắn tự nhiên biết An Nhạc thần là chỉ giả mạo Bồ tát nghiệt súc, dựa hấp thụ tín đồ tín ngưỡng cường đại pháp lực. Mất đi tín đồ tín ngưỡng, cũng bất quá là tôn yêu quỷ chiếm đoạt pho tượng, dễ dàng nhưng thu phục.

An Nhạc thần am hiểu đùa bỡn nhân tâm, phí nhiều tâm sức thiết kế liên hoàn bộ đùa chết người. Đùa bỡn người khác dùng để tìm niềm vui là nguyên nhân, thực lực không tốt cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân. Nhưng nó hút lấy thu tín ngưỡng lực đích xác cũng không thể khinh thường.

Trần Dương: "Cho nên trong hồ đồ vật là cái gì?"

"Làm con hoẵng." Mạnh Khê nói xong đột nhiên kéo qua một cái người bệnh đem hắn hướng Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người phương hướng đẩy, lắc mình tiến bên cạnh phòng ở lạc khóa lại sau nói rằng: "Các ngươi còn có một giờ, nói thật, ta cho các ngươi biết nhiều như vậy thực đủ ý tứ . Biệt đá môn, đá môn sẽ chọc giận viện dưỡng lão trung người bệnh, đây là ta đưa cho ngươi lời khuyên. Mặt khác, nếu các ngươi có thể sống quá đêm nay, chúng ta đây khẳng định còn có thể gặp mặt, các ngươi đến lúc đó lại đánh ta."

Trần Dương đá môn khẽ dừng động tác, nghiêng đầu đối Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ngươi trước tiên lui sau bảy tám mét." Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe theo sau, Trần Dương thốt nhiên ngoan đá Mạnh Khê gian phòng đại môn, sau đó lắc mình dẫm tại ngoại lan can nắm chặt cây cột xoay người rời xa nơi này. Mà viện dưỡng lão phụ cận người bệnh đích xác đã bị kích thích đột nhiên bổ nhào vào cửa nhà bới phát đại môn, thậm chí vung tay đánh nhau.

Cách đám người, Trần Dương mơ hồ nghe được Mạnh Khê tức giận mắng một câu, mà còn cánh cửa kia tại người bệnh xô đẩy trung phát ra chấn động, lung lay sắp đổ. Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trần Dương bả vai sóng vai đi: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi sẽ nhịn không được đánh hắn một trận, hoặc là thỏa hiệp rời đi."

Trần Dương xua tay: "Ta không phải loại người như vậy."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi cảm thấy hắn có thể tin sao?"

"Không thể toàn tín. Không quá quan với viện dưỡng lão cùng An Nhạc thần sự tình có thể tín, hắn đối An Nhạc thần không có tín ngưỡng." Mọi người vô pháp che dấu chính mình tín ngưỡng, bởi vì bọn họ theo bản năng liền đem tín ngưỡng đặt ở nội tâm nhất tôn kính vị trí, đương đề cập tín ngưỡng tất nhiên vô pháp che dấu loại này tôn kính. Trần Dương không tại Mạnh Khê trong mắt nhìn đến nửa phần tôn kính."Chúng ta về phòng trước."

Đương bọn hắn tới nguyên lai gian phòng, cũng chính là lầu bốn không trang trí thầy thuốc văn phòng khi phát hiện trên cửa nhãn không thấy. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Mạnh Khê nói 'Còn có một giờ' chính là ý tứ này? Diệp Du Du đem nhãn trừu đi rồi?"

"Hẳn là." Diệp Du Du mấy lần lặp lại không có nhãn gian phòng không an toàn, lại thừa dịp bọn họ không tại thời điểm trộm đi nhãn. Nàng lừa bọn họ, nếu dùng phương thức này giết chết Trần Dương, nàng hẳn là có thể trở thành An Nhạc thần đệ tử, càng thêm có thể bảo chứng cứu đến tỷ tỷ của nàng.

Bọn họ đi đến Diệp Du Du gian phòng, môn trói chặt. Khấu Tuyên Linh đẩy môn: "Đã khóa, không thể đá môn." Đá môn sẽ khiến cho người bệnh phát cuồng.

Trần Dương tùy ý từ cũ nát hàng hiên thủy quản rút ra một căn tinh tế thanh sắt, bán ngồi xổm xuống khai khóa. Không một hồi liền đem khóa mở ra, ngẩng đầu đối mặt Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc ánh mắt, hắn nói rằng: "Còn nhớ rõ Khâu gia tỷ đệ sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu, khai khóa kỹ năng thực ngưu Khâu gia tỷ đệ. Hắn có chút kinh ngạc: "Ngươi thế nhưng học được?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ta sau khi trở về không hai ngày, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn phát quá một cái video cho ta. Giảng giải thực kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, ngươi có muốn không?" Khấu Tuyên Linh trả lời muốn cũng làm hắn đem video phát một phần cho hắn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tỏ vẻ thực phương tiện, vừa rồi nên cạy mở Mạnh Khê môn đem hắn bắt được đến đánh một trận. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ thăm dò hắn là không là tại nói dối. Đề cập tự thân hắn khả năng sẽ nói láo, nhưng ở những phương diện khác đích xác không nói dối, hỏi cũng hỏi không ra cái gì. Nhiều nhất đánh một trận, về sau còn có cơ hội."

Bọn họ vào phòng xem xét, phát hiện Diệp Du Du không tại trong phòng. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hoặc là nàng lừa chúng ta, tiến vào viện dưỡng lão cùng ngày có thể rời đi mà không phải nhất định chờ đến ngày hôm sau tài năng rời đi. Hoặc là đây không phải là gian phòng của nàng, nàng tránh ở mặt khác trong phòng. Ngươi có biết gian phòng của nàng biển số nhà mã là bao nhiêu sao?"

"Không biết. Nàng vẫn luôn không tại trước mặt chúng ta lộ ra nàng nhãn."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc trời: "Thái dương xuống núi." Sắc trời từ từ trở tối, toàn bộ viện dưỡng lão bao phủ tại tĩnh mịch trung. Hắn tiếp tục nói rằng: "Người bệnh cùng thầy thuốc cũng không trông thấy ."

Tại bọn họ khai khóa kiểm tra Diệp Du Du gian phòng trong quá trình, viện dưỡng lão người bệnh cùng thầy thuốc lại bắt đầu biến mất, khôi phục tĩnh mịch an tĩnh. Trước trên hành lang ít nhất còn có người bệnh du đãng, hiện tại nhìn không tới một cái. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đoán Diệp Du Du còn tại viện dưỡng lão trong."

"Bầu trời tối đen sau, viện dưỡng lão trong cất giấu một đám oan hồn, còn trụ người bệnh. Mạnh Khê nói hồ nước trong cất giấu làm con hoẵng, viện dưỡng lão bên ngoài là làm con hoẵng, bên trong là đàn oan hồn. Viện dưỡng lão còn là một phật đạo kết hợp trấn áp oan hồn địa phương, trước còn có ba vị thiên sư ở chỗ này chém giết phi cương, mặc dù bỏ mình đạo tiêu, dư uy còn tại." Trần Dương nghi hoặc nói: "Người quỷ tai hoạ hỗn cư, nơi này làm như thế nào đến cân bằng, năm năm đến đều không người phát hiện?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta tương đối hiếu kỳ hồ nước trong vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện làm con hoẵng?"

Làm con hoẵng là cương thi một loại, vốn là Vân Nam thợ mỏ chết ở quặng mỏ khó trung bị áp tiến dưới nền đất, trải qua hơn trăm năm thổ kim khí uẩn dưỡng, thi cốt không hủ mà thành thây khô. Gặp gỡ người sẽ năn nỉ người khác mang nó rời đi giếng mỏ, nhưng là thấy quang thì hóa thành thi thủy, tanh hôi vô cùng dịch sinh ôn dịch. Nếu như vô tình gặp hắn thành đàn làm con hoẵng, này đàn làm con hoẵng liền sẽ công kích người.

Viện dưỡng lão đã từng xuất hiện quá phi cương, cho nên có cương thi qua lại bọn họ cũng không cảm thấy dị thường. Cương thi biệt xưng chủng loại cũng rất nhiều, Mạnh Khê vì cái gì một mình lựa chọn 'Làm con hoẵng' này danh hiệu?

"Hoặc là hồ nước trước kia là quặng mỏ? Đế đô chung quanh có phong phú địa phương chất khoáng sản tài nguyên, nếu trước kia bên này xuất hiện khoáng sản tài nguyên, có thợ mỏ bị sập quặng mỏ đạo đặt ở bên trong biến thành làm con hoẵng cũng nói được thông."

Sắc trời triệt để đen xuống, viện dưỡng lão tại trong nháy mắt tĩnh lặng sau đột nhiên bộc phát ra sắc nhọn hỗn tạp kêu rên vui cười thanh, còn có tạp mở cửa thanh âm. Trần Dương đi tới cửa nhìn, thoáng nhìn đối diện một chuyến khô héo như khô lâu, xuyên điều văn người bệnh phục oan hồn chính một đám thử thăm dò gõ cửa, phát hiện có người sau liền dùng tẫn các loại phương pháp đá môn, đá văng môn về sau đem bên trong xuyên áo dài trắng thầy thuốc lôi ra đến sau đó phân ủng mà lên xé rách tứ chi.

Đem thầy thuốc xé nát sau chung quanh dương tát thi khối phát ra hì hì quỷ dị tiếng cười, tiếp tục vây quanh hướng trước khi đến một cái cửa, bào chế đúng cách. Trần Dương lui ra phía sau một bước, đang muốn đóng cửa lại, vừa vặn cùng đối diện oan hồn đối thượng tầm mắt. Kia oan hồn thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm bên này, khiến cho một đám oan hồn chú mục. Này đàn oan hồn đồng loạt yên lặng, tất cả đều hướng bên này nhìn qua. Ngay sau đó, chúng nó đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt.

Trần Dương mãnh liệt giữ cửa đóng sầm đi, một giây sau phát ra thật lớn phanh môn thanh. Bên ngoài đám kia oan hồn điên cuồng phá cửa, đem bọn họ trở thành thầy thuốc. Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất ra ngũ lôi bùa dán tại phía sau cửa, bên ngoài tiếng nổ yên lặng một cái chớp mắt, một phút đồng hồ sau ngũ lôi bùa vô hỏa tự cháy, oan hồn lần thứ hai phá cửa. Môn bang bang rung động, chỉ sợ chống đỡ không bao lâu thời gian.

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Ngũ lôi bùa cũng không dùng được."

"Nơi này chính tà không phân, nhân quỷ hỗn cư, phật đạo kết hợp, chỉ sợ phổ thông đạo gia pháp khí khó đối phó." Trần Dương xem xét gian phòng: "Không có nhãn gian phòng sẽ bị xông tới, chúng ta yêu cầu rời đi. Đám kia oan hồn rất nhiều, dính vào huyết sau đó vốn là liền oán khí trọng. Cố tình ban ngày lặp lại khi còn sống thống khổ một màn, buổi tối lại biến thành tàn sát thầy thuốc lệ quỷ. Như vậy lặp lại tuần hoàn, cho dù là phổ thông địa phương phược linh đều sẽ biến thành ác quỷ."

Trần Dương đi ra cửa sổ rớt ra bức màn: "Làm con hoẵng."

Diệp Du Du gian phòng đã đối đại hồ nước, mở ra cửa sổ có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài quang cảnh. Giờ phút này trắng bệch ánh trăng dưới, hồ nước hắc thủy cổn cổn, từ bên trong toát ra từng khỏa đen nhánh vả lại khô quắt đầu lâu. Chúng nó bò lên ngạn, cả người khô héo coi như chỉ còn lại có nhất trương hong gió da, chỉ còn lại có hai cái hắc lỗ thủng ánh mắt đột nhiên đối thượng Trần Dương.

Trần Dương nhíu mày nhìn kỹ, phát hiện những cái đó làm con hoẵng không là nhìn hắn, mà là nhìn cả tòa viện dưỡng lão. Tầng tầng lớp lớp làm con hoẵng bò lên ngạn, chậm rãi đánh về phía viện dưỡng lão này đống bốn tầng lâu cao vật kiến trúc, nhưng chúng nó chạm đến vật kiến trúc liền có một tầng kim quang xuất hiện đem chúng nó tất cả đều hóa thành một bãi ô thủy, gay mũi thối vị tràn ngập giữa không trung.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kim quang biến đến bạc nhược, chống đỡ không được bao lâu."

Trần Dương: "Ta thỉnh Chu Khất đi lên, làm hắn đem tình huống đăng báo Phong Đô."

Chương 53: Chơi đến quải 09

Mắt thấy bao lại viện dưỡng lão kim quang càng ngày càng bạc nhược, làm con hoẵng thành đàn phác đi lên, phá rụng kim quang chính là thời gian vấn đề. Trần Dương mới vừa dựng thẳng lên pháp quyết định dùng triệu Phong Đô mãnh tướng nguyền rủa khi, phía sau đại môn bị phá khai, một đám khô lâu người bệnh giương nanh múa vuốt phác lại đây muốn bắt trụ bọn họ tay chân. Khấu Tuyên Linh dưới chân một chuyển, che ở Trần Dương trước mặt, cùng hắn lưng tựa lưng, xuất ra kiếm gỗ đào, dựng thẳng lên pháp quyết.

Trần Dương: ". . . Nghe ngô gõ lệnh, quỷ diệt thần tru. Thiên đem lập tới, vi ta đuổi đi. Vội vàng như Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế pháp lệnh!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . . Ngũ xương tà vu quỷ quái. . . Ngộ bính đinh chi hỏa. . . Vạn quỷ diệt hình, hóa thành vi trần. Lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Người trước triệu Phong Đô mãnh tướng nguyền rủa, người sau đều thiên đại lôi hỏa nguyền rủa nhất tề phát uy. Khấu Tuyên Linh kiếm gỗ đào dính ngũ lôi bùa cũng thi lấy đều thiên đại lôi hỏa vọt vào oan hồn trung, kiếm gỗ đào mỗi chạm đến oan hồn liền có đại lôi hỏa thổi quét oan hồn toàn thân, thừa dịp chúng nó thụ lôi hỏa dày vò khi thu vào pháp khí trung, để độ hóa oan hồn.

Bên kia, Chu Khất xuất hiện tại cửa sổ, quỷ đế uy áp lệnh trong phòng oan hồn lạnh run lại không dám nhúc nhích, một cái khóa hồn liên liền từ Chu Khất tay áo trung xuất hiện, đem trong phòng oan hồn trói phược thu hồi tay áo khấu trung. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhân cơ hội tướng môn đóng sầm, đi đến cửa sổ ngắm mắt: "Nhiều như vậy làm con hoẵng? Người vi ?"

Chu Khất nói rằng: "Trước kia là cái quặng mỏ mà, sau lại lún, chết rất nhiều người. Toàn chôn ở hồ nước dưới, thụ thổ kim khí uẩn dưỡng, thành làm con hoẵng. Sau lại lại có phi cương xuất hiện, giết người, chết người đều hướng hồ nước trong ném, hồ nước dưới làm con hoẵng lại lãnh lại đói, nhìn thấy thi thể ném xuống đến rõ ràng một ủng mà lên chia nhau ăn. Nếm đến thịt người vị liền thành tai hoạ, bình thường tránh ở hồ nước dưới nhìn lén từ hồ nước đi qua người, thừa dịp bọn họ không chú ý kéo xuống ăn luôn huyết nhục, thi cốt liền chôn ở hồ nước dưới lại biến thành tân làm con hoẵng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vãn khởi kiếm gỗ đào bối trong người sau, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Phong Đô âm phủ không quản? Chết rất nhiều người có thể giam giữ đi nhiều ít hồn phách."

Không đợi Chu Khất trả lời, Trần Dương trước phản xạ tính trả lời: "Quản không . Bọn họ chết sau hồn phách bị bắt tại kia phó người da trong đi không , thụ thổ kim khí cùng ánh trăng tinh khí uẩn dưỡng trở thành cấp thấp tinh quái, không thuộc về âm phủ quản lý phạm vi."

"Đối, không về chúng ta quản." Chu Khất gật đầu không dấu vết vi Trần Dương điểm tán, kỳ thật nói đến tinh quái không thuộc về Phong Đô nghiệp vụ phạm vi, nhưng là không phải không có thể quản. Chính là trước kia Đại Đế là một cái lạnh lùng phật hệ lão thanh niên, tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt quy tắc. Việc nhất kiện không rơi, không cần hắn quản hoặc là không tới phiên hắn quản sự tình, cho dù phát sinh tại mí mắt dưới cũng có thể làm như không thấy."Đại Đế không giống Địa Tạng Bồ tát, không yêu lãm chuyện tới trên người mình quản."

Trần Dương đối Phong Đô Đại Đế sự tình không quá cảm thấy hứng thú, gật đầu phụ họa Chu Khất vài câu sau nói sang chuyện khác hỏi ý kiến hắn hay không biết mảnh đất này hình vuông thành hiện tại quỷ dị bố cục nguyên nhân."Nhân quỷ hỗn cư, lại là oan hồn cùng làm con hoẵng, đã từng còn xuất hiện quá phi cương, như thế nào mảnh đất này tai hoạ tần sinh?"

Chu Khất nói rằng: "Cô âm sát, khai quỷ môn, đã từng là một cái nghĩa trang sau lại lại biến thành bệnh tâm thần viện. Dần dà ngược lại biến thành âm khí nguyên." Cái gọi là cô âm sát tức vi vật kiến trúc tới gần độc âm nơi, hoặc bản thân vi độc âm nơi. Cửa hồ nước cùng đã từng làm nghĩa trang đình thi gian trường cùng nghĩa trang đều là độc âm nơi, trùng hợp kiến trúc thiết kế đại môn đối quỷ môn, liền biến thành âm khí nguyên.

Nơi đây cô âm sát tương đối đặc biệt, vốn là ngoài ý muốn tạo thành lún hình thành mồ, sau lại không biết là không đem phi cương trấn áp nơi đây duyên cớ mà tu kiến trường cùng nghĩa trang. Nghĩa trang trung đình phóng lâu không người lĩnh thi thể, sau lại phi cương phá tan phong ấn đại khai sát giới, lệnh nơi đây xuất hiện huyết quang. Tại trước mồ, nghĩa trang cùng phi cương làm nền hạ rất nhanh hình thành cô âm sát, dẫn đến hiện giờ oan hồn, làm con hoẵng thành đàn.

Trần Dương ngón trỏ ôm lấy dây đỏ, đem cổ đồng tiền tệ lần nữa xuyến tại dây đỏ thượng. Hướng cửa sổ dưới nhìn: "Làm con hoẵng vì cái gì muốn vọt vào viện dưỡng lão?" Biết rõ đụng vào kim quang sẽ hóa thành hắc thủy, như cũ tre già măng mọc, trừ phi viện dưỡng lão trung có làm con hoẵng vô pháp cự tuyệt đồ vật.

"Cương thi huyết."

Phổ thông cương thi không có huyết, phi cương cấp bậc cương thi có huyết, cương thi huyết chí âm chí ác, một giọt có thể đem mấy vạn người đồng hóa vi cấp thấp nhất cương thi, gặp người liền cắn. Đối với làm con hoẵng đến nói, cương thi huyết chính là đại bổ vật, có thể làm chúng nó tiến hóa làm không sợ ánh nắng cương thi.

"Ta đến xử lý dưới làm con hoẵng, các ngươi đối phó viện dưỡng lão trung oan hồn, tìm ra kia chỉ giả trang Bồ tát nghiệt súc." Trần Dương thải thượng cửa sổ, đem dây đỏ triền xoay tay lại cổ tay, đã nắm ba lô vứt đến trên vai. Một tay kia bắt lấy trên cổ một nửa ngọc ban chỉ, kéo sau khi xuống tới nhảy xuống.

Chu Khất mắt sắc, thoáng nhìn kia bán miếng ngọc ban chỉ, kinh hãi dưới thăm dò nhìn, phát hiện dưới ánh trăng Trần Dương thân thủ linh hoạt nhảy nhót, hai ba lần tung khiêu rơi xuống đất, đang làm con hoẵng phác khi đi tới nhanh chóng vứt ra bùa cũng thối lui đến kim quang bảo hộ trong phạm vi. Chu Khất thị lực không tệ, cho dù tại lầu bốn nhìn xuống cũng có thể nhìn thấy Trần Dương trong lòng bàn tay bán miếng ngọc ban chỉ: "Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn? !"

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Chu Khất hoàn hồn: "Không có gì." Nói xong, hai người mở cửa phân công nhau hành động, dọc theo tầng trệt đem oan hồn nắm bộ tiến pháp khí. Nhưng nhìn đến có nhãn gian phòng, đại biểu bên trong trụ người. Bọn họ cũng sẽ không có xông vào sưu tầm, chính là tìm biến toàn bộ viện dưỡng lão tìm khắp không đến hư hư thực thực An Nhạc thần đồ vật.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Toàn bộ viện dưỡng lão không có nhìn đến cung phụng nó điện thờ." An Nhạc thần dựa tín đồ hương khói cung phụng tăng cường pháp lực, hẳn là đãi tại hương khói cung phụng nhất tràn đầy địa phương mới đối, không nghĩ tới hắn ở trong này căn bản tìm không thấy nó điện thờ.

"Bên trong hoặc là là oan hồn, hoặc là là người bệnh hoặc là tâm lý vặn vẹo người, nhân tâm không thành, mặc dù có hương khói cung phụng cũng không nhiều lắm tác dụng. Huống hồ trốn ở chỗ này đích xác càng an toàn, bởi vì rất khó tìm đến nó." Chu Khất vứt ra khóa hồn liên đem mưu toan chạy trốn oan hồn trói tiến cổ tay áo trong, một bên trả lời Khấu Tuyên Linh vấn đề."Ngươi không có phát hiện khả nghi người?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, thay đổi phương hướng: "Đi bên này." Hắn hướng Mạnh Khê trốn tránh địa phương mà đi, Chu Khất theo sau.

Trần Dương tiến viện dưỡng lão, đuôi chỉ ôm lấy dây đỏ triền tại trên khung cửa, mười ngón câu động dây đỏ bay nhanh bày ra trận pháp. Từ ba lô trong xuất ra chu sa, rượu trắng, hoàng phù cùng bút lông, đem rượu trắng cùng chu sa đoái cùng một chỗ, dùng bút lông dính điểm chu sa sau tại hoàng phù thượng thoăn thoắt, bay nhanh họa hoàn hơn mười trương hoàng phù. Đem hoàng phù dựa theo phương vị hoặc dán hảo, hoặc chôn hảo, cuối cùng tại mắt trận vị trí đem dây đỏ thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ bao nhập hoàng phù trung vùi vào thổ nhưỡng trong.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Trần Dương đem hoàng phù đào ra, dùng bán khối ngọc ban dấu tay chu sa đắp lên đi, lại lần nữa bao vây vùi vào thổ nhưỡng. Đứng dậy tại mỗi cái phương vị thượng hoàng phù đắp lên pháp ấn, đắp hoàn cuối cùng nhất trương hoàng phù, Trần Dương ngón trỏ đốt hoàng phù thượng pháp ấn phân biệt: "Phong Đô — "

Bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng vang, ngẩng đầu nhìn đã thấy là làm con hoẵng phá tan viện dưỡng lão đại môn xông vào. Làm con hoẵng hình như là ngửi được nhân khí, càng thêm hưng phấn nhào vào đến. Đương chúng nó thải tiến Trần Dương thiết trí trận pháp sau, mặt đất có điều kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng hiện lên. Làm con hoẵng không có phát hiện, tiếp tục xông vào trong trận pháp. Trần Dương lui về phía sau tiến vào dây đỏ tử bày ra trong trận pháp, che dấu chính mình khí tức.

Làm con hoẵng ánh mắt chỉ có hai cái hắc lỗ thủng, nhìn không thấy người, chỉ có thể ngửi được nhân khí. Viện dưỡng lão trung còn có người sống, này đàn làm con hoẵng theo nhân khí hướng trên lầu đi. Mà kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng càng ngày càng lượng, dán hoàng phù đóng dấu chồng pháp ấn địa phương đều là một cái tinh điểm. Này đó tinh điểm chảy ra kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng lẫn nhau xuyến liên, cuối cùng dựa vào cả tòa viện dưỡng lão cấu tạo hình thành một cái hai mươi tám tinh tú đồ hình.

Trận này tên là khóa âm trận, dùng để giam cầm ác quỷ tai hoạ chờ vật. Ngày dương đêm âm, tai hoạ thuần âm, đồng tiền thuần dương. Khóa âm trận vốn là muốn dùng hai mươi tám miếng đồng tiền thay thế hai mươi tám tinh tú, hình thành khóa âm trận. Nhưng hiện nay không có đồng tiền, chỉ có thể đương trường họa tụ khí phù dùng để thay thế. Bây giờ là ban đêm, lại tại vùng ngoại thành ngoại, dương khí khẳng định so ra kém ban ngày.

May mắn chính là chung quanh cao sơn quay chung quanh, mặc dù nạp chí âm, lại thuộc thuần dương. Cho nên vẫn có thể tụ tập đến không ít dương khí, chính là đối bùa yêu cầu cực cao, nếu là một hoa câu sai, tụ tập mà đến liền không là sơn dương khí, mà là sơn sở nạp tới chí âm khí.

Trần Dương cẩn thận quan sát kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng hình thành, chờ phân phó hiện hai mươi tám tinh tú đồ hình thành tài nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Làm con hoẵng hướng trên lầu đi, chúng nó thân thể thực cứng ngắc, hành động tốc độ rất chậm. Có một đội làm con hoẵng thượng lầu hai thời điểm gặp được vài cái oan hồn, song phương phát sinh hỗ đấu, làm con hoẵng bị xé nát hóa thành hắc thủy, hắc thủy chướng khí thế nhưng có thể đem oan hồn ăn mòn.

Đang lúc Trần Dương an tĩnh xem cuộc vui thời điểm, trên lầu có một cái gian phòng mở cửa, một cái thiếu nữ đi ra nhu nhu ánh mắt, âm phong từng trận, nàng cảm thấy rét lạnh phát run, ngẩng đầu đối diện thượng triền đấu trung làm con hoẵng cùng oan hồn, đột nhiên phát ra tiếng thét.

Tiếng thét chói tai này hấp dẫn làm con hoẵng cùng oan hồn chú ý, chúng nó tạm dừng một khắc, sau đó nhất tề dữ tợn đánh về phía thiếu nữ. Trần Dương lớn tiếng nhắc nhở: "Trở về!" Nhưng thiếu nữ bị dọa đến ngốc lập tại chỗ không dám nhúc nhích, căn bản nghe không được hắn nhắc nhở.

Trần Dương bất đắc dĩ, đành phải dỡ xuống dây đỏ bày ra trận pháp bại lộ tự thân khí tức. Vốn là hành động thong thả làm con hoẵng tại ngửi được nhân khí sau thế nhưng bạo khởi, tốc độ bay khoái. Trần Dương hiểm hiểm lắc mình tránh thoát đi, đem dây đỏ tử bộ trụ trên lầu cây cột, mượn lực leo lên đi lên. Chân đạp tại lan can thượng khiêu ly rơi xuống đất một giây sau, một cái làm con hoẵng đột nhiên bổ nhào vào hắn vừa rồi đứng vị trí.

Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại dùng dây đỏ bắt nó vứt thành tro tẫn, hắn dây đỏ có chí dương khí có thể đem làm con hoẵng trực tiếp đánh thành tro tàn. Sau khi hạ xuống, Trần Dương lôi kéo thiếu nữ lắc mình đi vào trong phòng, cũng đóng cửa lại.

Thiếu nữ là Mạnh Khê muội muội Mạnh Dao, tinh thần cũng có vấn đề. Nàng cho rằng viện dưỡng lão người đều thực bình thường, mỗi ngày lặp lại tìm kiếm chính mình đã bị chế thành người ngẫu cha mẹ, nhưng cũng không mở ra phòng ngủ tìm cha mẹ. Nàng thực chán ghét Mạnh Khê, sống ở thế giới của mình trung, đối chán ghét hoặc là không nghĩ tiếp thu người liền chọn xem nhẹ.

Mạnh Dao lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn thấy Trần Dương: "Ta nhận thức ngươi, ngươi cùng Mạnh Khê nói chuyện." Mặt nàng sắc trở nên rất khó coi, thét to: "Đi ra ngoài! ! Rời đi phòng của ta! !" Nàng một bên tiếng thét một bên vọt tới cửa mở, mở cửa. Ngoài cửa mặt oan hồn cùng làm con hoẵng nhào vào tới bắt lấy nàng cánh tay bắt đầu xé rách, Mạnh Dao đau đến tiếng thét.

Trần Dương tiến lên đem ngũ lôi bùa dán tại oan hồn cùng làm con hoẵng trên người dẫn nhiên, cũng đem thoát vây Mạnh Dao kéo ra phía sau: "Thần binh lôi binh lập tức tuân lệnh."

Cửa nhà nhất thời thanh xuất một mảnh đất trống, nhưng mặt sau vẫn có một hai con oan hồn cùng với hơn mười chỉ làm con hoẵng dọc theo cây cột hoặc thang lầu bò lên đến. Trần Dương nắm chặt môn đang tưởng đóng lại, ai ngờ sau lưng một trận đẩy mạnh lực lượng đem hắn đẩy dời đi đi. Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn, chính thấy Mạnh Dao đắc ý tiếu dung cùng không kịp thu hồi hai tay. Nàng tại đi Trần Dương đẩy dời đi đi thời điểm còn ý đồ cướp đi bán miếng ngọc ban chỉ, nhưng Trần Dương phản ứng khoái cố nhẫn, mặc dù bởi vậy bị đẩy dời đi môn.

'Phanh' một tiếng môn bị đóng lại. Trần Dương mắt cá chân bị một cái làm con hoẵng bắt lấy, hắn hai ngón tay chi gian kẹp trương bùa dán tại làm con hoẵng trên người dẫn nhiên. Sau đó xuất ra dây đỏ đem ngăn lại hắn làm con hoẵng đánh roi thành tro tẫn, oan hồn so làm con hoẵng mà nói còn bảo lưu sơ qua thần trí, còn biết sợ hãi lui về phía sau.

Trần Dương nhân cơ hội nhảy xuống lâu, đến sinh môn vị trí dẫn động khóa âm trận, đem sở hữu thải tiến trong trận pháp làm con hoẵng, oan hồn đều khóa tiến trong trận pháp. Kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng từ từ co rút lại, đem mấy trăm chỉ làm con hoẵng cùng hơn mười chỉ oan hồn chặt chẽ khóa tiến bàn tay đại trong trận pháp không thể động đậy.

Trần Dương đại thở phào, ngẩng đầu nhìn chung quanh viện dưỡng lão. Giờ phút này viện dưỡng lão yêu quỷ bị bắt sạch sẽ, lâm vào tĩnh mịch trung. Đem dây đỏ tử nhiễu đứng lên triền tới tay cổ tay thượng, bước trên thang lầu tìm kiếm An Nhạc thần. Tại lầu ba gặp được Chu Khất cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, người sau nổi trận lôi đình bộ dáng. Bọn họ bên chân ngồi xổm Diệp Du Du cùng. . . Diệp Du Nhã?

Trần Dương rất ít nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh nổi giận bộ dáng, vì thế hỏi ý kiến Chu Khất: "Như thế nào?" Khấu Tuyên Linh chính trợn mắt trừng Diệp Du Nhã, người sau vẻ mặt dại ra. Diệp Du Du trong mắt đều là phẫn nộ cùng oán hận.

Chu Khất: "Chúng ta gặp được đánh lén, Khấu Tuyên Linh thiếu chút nữa bị trạc phá ngực. Tổ sư gia hiển linh cứu hắn, nhưng Diệp Du Nhã chạy đến dẫn oan hồn quấn thân. Khấu Tuyên Linh cứu nàng lại bị cướp đi tổ sư gia bức họa, vật kia nhân cơ hội đánh lén. Tổ sư gia lại hiển linh cứu hắn một lần, nhưng là bức họa đốt thành tro. Cho nên hiện tại Khấu Tuyên Linh nổi trận lôi đình."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc lại cảm thấy dự kiến bên trong: "Hắn đối tổ sư gia thực thành kính." Đề tài một chuyển hỏi: "Các nàng như thế nào sẽ tại đây?"

Chu Khất nhìn về phía Diệp gia tỷ muội: "Diệp Du Nhã tránh ở viện dưỡng lão trong, chạy đến đánh lén Khấu Tuyên Linh hại tổ sư gia bức họa bị đốt. Khấu Tuyên Linh nổi giận đem nàng bắt lấy, thiếu chút nữa đã nghĩ đem nàng ném vào oan hồn trong bị xé nát. Diệp Du Du chạy đến nói cho nàng có thể đem gian phòng nhượng đi ra, khẩn cầu chúng ta buông tha Diệp Du Nhã."

"Các ngươi cự tuyệt ?" Diệp gia tỷ muội giống như thụ thực đại đả kích, hơn nữa Diệp Du Nhã, mất hết can đảm ."Ai kích thích các nàng ?"

"Đương nhiên không có khả năng đáp ứng." Chu Khất thở dài: "Kia chỉ nghiệt súc thừa dịp chúng ta không chú ý đem một phần báo chí ném cho Diệp Du Nhã nhìn, nhìn hoàn sau nàng liền biến thành như vậy." Nói xong, hắn chỉ chỉ mặt đất báo chí.

Trần Dương nhặt lên nhìn, tại báo chí một tiểu khối bản khối trong nhìn đến mỗ người đàn ông cuộc đời. Hắn đã từng bị chân chính dâm loạn đứa bé phạm nói xấu, giải cứu đáng thương ấu nữ, mấy ngày hôm trước bị Diệp Du Nhã tàn nhẫn giết chết.

An Nhạc thần quả nhiên không có buông tha Diệp Du Nhã, nàng biết được chân tướng đã hỏng mất. Diệp Du Du ôm chặt tỷ tỷ, lại sợ hãi lại oán hận: "Tỷ, nó gạt chúng ta . Nó vốn là chính là gạt chúng ta , ngươi còn không biết sao? Nó liền thích chơi, nhất hiểu như thế nào đùa bỡn nhân loại. Tỷ, ngươi biệt tín, biệt tín kia nghiệt súc. Nó chính là tưởng đùa chết ngươi. . ."

Diệp Du Nhã bài khai Diệp Du Du tay, nghiêng đầu nhìn nàng, cười trung mang lệ: "Ta biết nó chơi ta, tưởng đùa chết ta. Ta biết, cho nên nó không gạt ta." Bởi vì rõ ràng An Nhạc thần kia chỉ nghiệt súc cỡ nào sẽ lợi dụng nhân tâm, đùa bỡn người khác, cho nên nàng biết vật kia không lừa nàng.

"Xin lỗi, Du Du. Liên lụy ngươi, thật xin lỗi." Diệp Du Nhã ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Trần Dương ba người, cười một chút: "An Nhạc thần, ta không biết nó ở nơi nào. Nhưng là nó thực sẽ đùa bỡn nhân tâm, cũng thực giảo hoạt, cho nên nó thực tự phụ. Ta đoán nó đã tại các ngươi trước mặt xuất hiện quá, nhưng các ngươi không có hoài nghi quá, nó chính là thực ác liệt. Vật kia. . ." Diệp Du Nhã cười lạnh: "Dấu đầu lộ đuôi nghiệt súc, căn bản không có năng lực. Đùa bỡn người đồ vật căn bản không chiếm được thành kính tín ngưỡng."

Diệp Du Nhã trong mắt hiện lên lượng người quang mang, vẻ mặt có chút quỷ dị: "Tùy ý đùa bỡn người khác tính mạng, cuối cùng cũng sẽ bị đùa chết." Nói xong câu đó, nàng đột nhiên tránh thoát Diệp Du Du ôm ấp nhảy xuống lâu.

Trần Dương phát hiện không đối, tưởng kéo nàng thời điểm chậm một bước. Lầu ba độ cao quăng không chết người, nhưng Diệp Du Nhã ý định muốn chết. Đầu chấm đất, té gảy cổ chết không nhắm mắt.

"Tỷ! ! !"

Diệp Du Du cũng tưởng nhảy lầu, bị Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh ngăn lại. Vừa vặn nhìn đến Mạnh Dao xuất hiện tại dưới lầu thân ảnh, nàng ngẩng đầu lên cùng bốn người đối diện, lộ ra nụ cười quỷ dị sau ngồi chồm hổm xuống lấy khai trái đất.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nàng muốn làm chi?"

Trần Dương: "Ta bãi hạ khóa âm trận, nơi đó là mắt trận. Nàng tưởng phá hư mắt trận." Nói xong, hắn rõ ràng từ lầu ba nhảy xuống, tưởng ngăn cản Mạnh Dao. Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa lúc lòng tràn đầy tức giận không chỗ phát tiết, lại cũng đi theo nhảy xuống lâu. Về phần Chu Khất, chớp mắt liền tới dưới lầu.

Mạnh Dao thấy thế, rất nhanh lấy khai thổ nhưỡng nhìn đến bùa, mở ra sau xuất ra bên trong cổ đồng tiền tệ, lại phát hiện tiền phía dưới có một cái quen thuộc pháp ấn. Vì thế thấu tiến lên quan khán, đãi thấy rõ sau hoảng sợ tiếng thét: "Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn? !" Lập tức pháp ấn như thái sơn áp đỉnh, đem phụ thân Mạnh Dao trên người nghiệt súc đánh ra nguyên hình.

Đúng là một cái bích mắt hồ ly. Hồ ly ngoan cố phụ thân vào Mạnh Dao trên người, nó ném xuống bùa cùng đồng tiền tệ kêu thảm trốn được một bên. Lại ngẩng đầu khi hai má biến thành mỏ nhọn hồ ly mặt, hai mắt ánh mắt điếu đứng lên, thoạt nhìn phá lệ quỷ dị.

Trần Dương bốc lên cổ đồng tiền tệ xuyến tiến dây đỏ trung, Chu Khất lại là đem trói phược tại khóa âm trong trận làm con hoẵng cùng oan hồn đều thu vào cổ tay áo. Có lẽ là bởi vì cổ tay áo tắc rất nhiều oan hồn, dẫn đến Chu Khất không thể không đổi hồi Phong Đô âm phủ quan bào.

Mạnh Dao sợ hãi lui về phía sau lui vài bước: "Trung Ương quỷ đế? !" Nó tại tại chỗ đi tới đi lui, thanh âm chợ nam chợt nữ: "Ngươi tới ta quản hạt khu vực làm như thế nào? Ngươi bắt lệ quỷ, ta siêu độ vong hồn, ngươi muốn đánh nhiễu Bồ tát tu hành sao?"

Chu Khất cười nhạo hai tiếng: "Cái gì dã chiêu số đi ra Bồ tát? Chẳng biết xấu hổ!"

Mạnh Dao lộ ra vẻ giận dữ: "Ngươi tại Phong Đô âm phủ lâu đãi, không thấy quen mặt! Ngươi cho ta không là Bồ tát, ngươi gặp qua Bồ tát sao? Ngươi xem ta tướng mạo đoạn ta phẩm tính, bởi vì ta là hồ ly liền nhận định ta là tai hoạ. Vậy ngươi cũng biết hồ ly nhất đủ phật tính? Ta đều có linh tính khởi, liền tùy phật tu đại thừa phật hiệu. Ta độ hóa thế nhân, thỏa mãn bọn họ nguyện vọng. Quan âm bồ tát đại từ đại bi cứu khổ cứu nạn, ta cũng cứu khổ cứu nạn, chẳng lẽ bởi vì ta cứu tiểu, liền không thừa nhận ta là tu hành Bồ tát sao?"

Thứ này giả dối, tài ăn nói cũng đến, nhất sẽ đổi trắng thay đen. Trần Dương mặt lạnh dùng dây đỏ trừu nó: "Vô nghĩa nhiều như vậy, trực tiếp đánh chết. Nếu có chút oan tình, hạ âm phủ trần tình đi!"

Nói xong nửa điểm cơ hội cũng không cho Mạnh Dao biện giải, thậm chí lười phản bác Mạnh Dao. Trần Dương trực tiếp đem Mạnh Dao quật e rằng lực phản kháng, thứ này quả nhiên thực lực không tốt, mặc dù dựa tín đồ hương khói cung phụng đề cao pháp lực, lại bởi vì tâm tư bất chính đùa bỡn người khác dẫn đến nhân tâm không thành.

Nhưng bởi vì nó phụ thân vào Mạnh Dao khối này thân thể thượng, trừ phi đem nó đuổi đi, nếu không tạo thành thương tổn đều tại thân thể. Nhưng nếu đem nó đuổi đi lại không biết nó bản thể ở nơi nào, chỉ sợ sẽ thả hổ về rừng. Trần Dương trói chặt Mạnh Dao, ba người vây quanh nàng thương lượng ứng nên xử trí như thế nào.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Mang về Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, khai đàn khởi pháp hội bắt nó mạnh mẽ cùng Mạnh Dao thân thể tách ra."

Nghiệt súc dùng Mạnh Dao thân thể hì hì nói rằng: "Phân không khai. Khai đàn khởi pháp hội cũng vô dụng, ta là Bồ tát, pháp lực của ta là dựa vào mọi người hương khói cung phụng, các ngươi có thể phá hủy miếu thờ sao? Có thể ngăn cản tín đồ hương khói cung phụng sao? Phủ định thần phật tồn tại sao? Không có miếu thờ, không có hương khói cung phụng, căn bản là không có thần tồn tại. Các ngươi cung phụng tôn kính tu hành tổ sư gia, đạo giáo tôn thần dựa tín ngưỡng duy trì pháp lực, các ngươi phá hủy không tín ngưỡng."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh dùng nhìn ngốc bức ánh mắt xem nó: "Xuẩn!"

An Nhạc thần tự phụ thông minh, bị phủ định sau chỉ đương bọn hắn không chịu thừa nhận.

Khấu Tuyên Linh khinh miệt nói: "Trước hữu thần, sau có miếu. Mọi người tín ngưỡng căn cứ vào đã có, đã có thần linh mới có hương khói cung phụng. Chúng ta tín ngưỡng cung phụng tổ sư gia, là bởi vì hy vọng tổ sư gia phù hộ chúng ta bình an, chuyện nghĩ trong lòng thành. Chúng ta cầu tổ sư gia, không là tổ sư gia cầu chúng ta. Nếu ngay cả tổ sư gia đều cần ta nhóm hương khói cung phụng tài năng duy trì cái gọi là pháp lực, chúng ta còn dùng đến cầu tổ sư gia? Tín chính mình không được sao? Chỉ có tai hoạ yêu quỷ, bàng môn tả đạo mới có thể dựa hấp thụ tín đồ hương khói đề cao pháp lực, không có chính mình căn cơ toàn dựa vào hư vô ngoại lực, quả thực ngu xuẩn, không chịu được một kích."

An Nhạc thần dựa tín đồ hương khói cung phụng tích góp từng tí một pháp lực, đùa bỡn người khác. Chính là nếu như không có hương khói cung phụng, nó pháp lực liền sẽ suy yếu. Thông minh bị thông minh làm hại, này chỉ nghiệt súc tự cho là tránh ở không có hương khói cung phụng viện dưỡng lão trong có thể sợ bị Trần Dương bọn họ phát hiện, lại không từng nghĩ môt khi bị phát hiện, thực lực không tốt chỉ có đợi làm thịt phân.

Ở đây không người so Khấu Tuyên Linh càng có tư cách nói hương khói cung phụng đề tài, hắn mỗi ngày thành kính tam phụng tổ sư gia.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không ngừng phản bác nó quan điểm, đem này chỉ nghiệt súc tức giận đến quá. Hắn đem ngũ lôi bùa dán tại Mạnh Dao trên người: "Đi ra! Nếu tự xưng là vi Bồ tát, liền biệt chiếm tiểu cô nương thân thể. Hồi ngươi bản thể đi."

An Nhạc thần biểu tình âm trầm: "Các ngươi dám đối với Bồ tát bất kính, sẽ có báo ứng ."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Ta thử lại thử mặt khác biện pháp, nhìn xem có thể hay không dùng đạo thuật xua đuổi."

An Nhạc thần hấp thụ hương khói, cùng đạo gia cùng xuất nhất mạch, thế nhưng cũng không có biện pháp dùng đạo pháp xua đuổi hoặc chém giết nó. Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Tìm ra nó bản thể."

An Nhạc thần cười đắc ý: "Các ngươi vĩnh viễn tìm khắp không đến."

"Ta tìm được." Mọi người quay đầu lại nhìn, Diệp Du Du trong ngực ôm một Tôn Ngũ Thôn thần tượng đi ra, đứng ở Diệp Du Nhã thi thể bên cạnh. Nàng đem trong ngực Ngũ Thông thần giống lộ đi ra cấp Mạnh Dao nhìn, mỉm cười hỏi nó: "Có phải hay không?"

An Nhạc thần không nói chuyện, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Diệp Du Du. Nó biểu tình báo cho mọi người, kia Tôn Ngũ Thôn thần tượng chính là nó bản thể. An Nhạc thần là Ngũ Thông thần giống trung một loại, bị thỉnh vi gia thần cung phụng, sẽ có yêu quỷ nhập trú thần tượng, lâu chi thần giống hóa thành bản thể nhưng thông qua hấp thụ hương khói tu luyện.

Diệp Du Du thu hồi tươi cười: "Đã từng ta cảm kích ngươi đã cứu ta tỷ, hiện tại ta oán hận ngươi. Vì cái gì ngươi không buông tha tỷ của ta? Vì cái gì muốn kích thích nàng làm cho nàng hỏng mất tự sát?" Trong tay nàng cầm kéo, cao giơ lên cao khởi, lộ ra biến hoá kỳ lạ cười: "Ngươi có biết hay không, đùa bỡn người khác, cuối cùng cũng sẽ bị đùa chết?"

Máu văng khắp nơi, An Nhạc thần từ bình tĩnh cứng ngắc biến thành điên cuồng, nó trừng chọc thủng chính mình trong tim cũng đem máu đầu tim phun tại Ngũ Thông thần giống Diệp Du Du, đột nhiên phát ra tiếng rít, hận không thể phác tiến lên giết chết Diệp Du Du.

"Làm sao ngươi biết? ! Ai nói cho ngươi biết! !"

Trần Dương ngăn chặn An Nhạc thần, dây đỏ chạm đến Mạnh Dao thân thể khi phát hiện An Nhạc thần thiếu chút nữa bị bắn ra. Hắn quay đầu lại kinh ngạc mắt nhìn Diệp Du Du, trong lòng đại khái minh bạch, máu đầu tim phá hư An Nhạc thần hương khói cung phụng đứng lên pháp lực. Hắn thi pháp đem An Nhạc thần bắn ra Mạnh Dao thân thể, đem dây đỏ rất nhanh dệt thành võng trạng đâu trụ chạy trốn bích mắt hồ ly.

Này hồ ly phát ra tiếng rít ý đồ cắn Trần Dương tay, rơi xuống trên mặt đất khi còn muốn chạy trốn. Chu Khất khóa hồn liên nện ở bích mắt hồ ly trên đầu, nháy mắt đem nó đập chết. Dây đỏ võng rơi xuống trên mặt đất, hồ ly biến mất, cùng lúc đó Ngũ Thông thần giống vỡ vụn.

"Người nhiều như vậy bị đùa chết, chủ mưu chính là này Tôn Ngũ Thôn pho tượng." Khấu Tuyên Linh mắt nhìn chết ở bên cạnh Diệp gia tỷ muội, Tiền tiên sinh một nhà, còn có rất nhiều người. Bọn họ nhìn như là bị Ngũ Thông An Nhạc thần đùa chết, trên thực tế là bị chính mình đùa chết. Này chỉ hồ yêu cũng là bị chính mình đùa chết."Ngũ Thông An Nhạc thần vốn là chính là cầu tài gia thần, tính cách thay đổi thất thường, trừng mắt tất báo, nhưng cũng không nhiều lắm năng lực."

Cố tình có thể hại chết người nhiều như vậy, lúc này mới làm người ta kinh ngạc.

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm vỡ vụn Ngũ Thông An Nhạc thần giống, như có điều suy nghĩ. Đột nhiên hô: "Phong Đô Đại Đế trị hạ ngũ phương quỷ đế Chu Khất!"

"Tại." Chu Khất nghi hoặc: "Đại tẩu, chuyện gì?"

Trần Dương bình tĩnh nhìn Chu Khất, chợt ôn hòa cười nói: "Không có việc gì."

Chu Khất nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh, Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt lộ vẻ khiếp sợ. Không có thể cởi bỏ nghi hoặc Chu Khất hồi Phong Đô phục mệnh, Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh báo nguy, chờ cảnh sát đã đến sau mới đi xe rời đi, sau đó một đường trầm mặc.

Trần Dương: "Đối , ngươi trông xem Mạnh Khê sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không có."

"A." Trần Dương ứng thanh liền không nói lời nào, tâm sự nặng nề bộ dáng.

Xa xa đỉnh núi, Mạnh Khê chơi bắt tay trong lòng bình nhỏ. Cái chai trong trang chí âm chí ác cương thi huyết, hắn cười nói: "Ngươi có biết Trần Dương trên cổ đeo cái gì sao? Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn." Hắn cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, cười hồi lâu: "Ta càng ngày càng thích hắn ."

Mạnh Khê bên cạnh người đứng một cái bạch y nữ nhân, vẻ mặt lãnh đạm, trong ngực ôm một cái hắc miêu. Nàng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn viện dưỡng lão phương hướng nói rằng: "Mạnh Dao không chết."

"A." Mạnh Khê sung sướng nói: "Làm cho nàng sống sót đi."

Nữ nhân nói: "Nàng sẽ bại lộ hành tung của ngươi."

"Không quan hệ. Ai làm ta thích Trần Dương, cho hắn biết cũng không quan hệ." Mạnh Khê trong mắt tràn ngập sung sướng cùng hứng thú, như là gặp được hảo ngoạn trò chơi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Triệu Phong Đô mãnh tướng nguyền rủa: Nghe ngô gõ lệnh, quỷ diệt thần tru. Thiên đem lập tới, vi ta đuổi đi. Vội vàng như Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế pháp lệnh!"

Đều thiên đại lôi hỏa nguyền rủa: Ngũ xương tà vu quỷ quái. . . Ngộ bính đinh chi hỏa. . . Vạn quỷ diệt hình, hóa thành vi trần. Lập tức tuân lệnh!

Chương 54: Hung thang 01

Trần Dương đi vào phân cục, nhìn đến Mao Tiểu Lị ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông xoát Weibo, vì thế hỏi nàng: "Tiểu Lị, Độ Sóc ngày hôm qua trở về quá sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ngẩng đầu: "Không có. Các ngươi bắt đến kia chỉ Ngũ Thông thần ? Ta cùng Trương Cầu Đạo không là trợ giúp cảnh sát nắm bộ những cái đó bị Ngũ Thông thần đùa bỡn người sao? Tại nắm bộ bọn họ thời điểm phát hiện một cái đại hình tà giáo hiện trường, chính là tại cung phụng một Tôn Ngũ Thôn thần pho tượng. Trương Cầu Đạo chụp ảnh phiến hỏi trong nhà người, phát hiện thì phải là An Nhạc thần pho tượng. Còn có, chúng ta gặp được rất nhiều chuyện, trong lúc gặp được lệ quỷ lấy mạng, chậc chậc, trường hợp hung hiểm — "

Trần Dương đánh gãy nàng: "Trương Cầu Đạo đâu?"

"Tiếp tục hỗ trợ. Chúng ta tách ra hiệp trợ cảnh sát, ta bên này bận bịu xong , hắn bên kia còn kém án đặc biệt tử."

Trần Dương: "Như vậy a, ta có chút mệt, lên trước lâu nghỉ ngơi." Nói xong hắn liền lên lầu, sau một lúc lâu lại xuống dưới, tại cửa thang lầu đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Muốn là Độ Sóc trở về, ngươi WeChat cho ta biết một tiếng."

"Hảo." Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu, ngơ ngác nhìn Trần Dương bóng dáng biến mất tại chỗ rẽ, quay đầu đối mặt ngồi ở bên hông Khấu Tuyên Linh, giơ ngón tay cái lên chỉ vào Trần Dương phương hướng nhỏ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Làm sao vậy?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh rót nước uống xong chỉnh chén an ủi: "Tưởng niệm."

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc: "Ngày hôm qua không là mới vừa gặp mặt?" Này đều lão phu lão thê còn chơi một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu?

"Bọn họ tình cảm vốn là liền hảo." Khấu Tuyên Linh nâng lên mí mắt liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi không nói qua luyến ái, không hiểu."

Mao Tiểu Lị không phục: "Ngươi hiểu?" Nàng dám cam đoan, chính mình sinh oa, vũ trụ thẳng nam · Khấu Tuyên Linh đều chưa hẳn thoát FA.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hừ cười hai tiếng: "Ta không nói qua luyến ái, nhưng ta hiểu cái loại này tâm tình."

Mao Tiểu Lị trầm mặc một lúc lâu, yên lặng ngồi ở Khấu Tuyên Linh bên cạnh người, phác sóc bát quái sáng long lanh ánh mắt nhìn hắn: "Có đối tượng thầm mến?"

"Không là ngươi." Khấu Tuyên Linh gọn gàng dứt khoát trả lời. Mao Tiểu Lị thiếu chút nữa tưởng đánh bạo đầu của hắn, vũ trụ sắt thép thẳng đó là có thể dùng một câu chấm dứt toàn bộ đề tài cũng kéo xuống tràn đầy cừu hận.

"Đa tạ ngươi giơ cao đánh khẽ." Mao Tiểu Lị không buông tha bát quái: "Ngươi như thế nào hiểu cái loại này tình cảm? Cái gì thời điểm hiểu ? Đối phương là ai?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta mười sáu tuổi thời điểm liền đã hiểu." Mao Tiểu Lị so cái tạm dừng thủ thế, đem đối diện hạt dưa lay lại đây, biên khái biên ý bảo hắn nói. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp tục nói: "Mười sáu tuổi là ta lần đầu tiên nhận đến đi xa nhà tờ danh sách, trẻ tuổi kinh nghiệm không đủ, say xe vựng phi cơ phun cái gần chết. Đến địa phương liền ngủ hạ, kết quả nửa đêm đứng lên cung phụng tổ sư gia thời điểm, ta cư nhiên quên mang tổ sư gia bức họa!"

Mao Tiểu Lị dừng lại hạp hạt dưa động tác, không chỉ không có hạp hạt dưa xúc động thậm chí muốn đem hạt dưa da hướng trên mặt hắn oán. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhớ tới khi đó cảm giác còn lòng còn sợ hãi: "Tổ sư gia bức họa đều là ta tự tay họa , bên ngoài bán bức họa đều giả, cũng không nhẹ dịch có thể mua được, trên cơ bản đều bán tu hành tổ sư gia bức họa." Hắn thở dài: "Lần đó nhiệm vụ hoa ba ngày thời gian mới hoàn thành, ta như là mười năm không gặp đến tổ sư gia. Trở về lập tức tắm rửa trai giới cung phụng tổ sư gia. Từ nay về sau, tổ sư gia bức họa bất ly thân."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu, ba ngày không thấy mới chín năm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bốn bỏ năm lên."

"A." Mao Tiểu Lị lạnh lùng đảo rụng hạt dưa da, bởi vì động tác biên độ quá lớn, dẫn đến có phiến hạt dưa da rơi xuống tại Khấu Tuyên Linh chân to ngón cái thượng. Nàng xem nhìn, lạnh lùng hừ cười hai tiếng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất thời cảm thấy chính mình bị nhằm vào , nhưng hắn không biết chính mình khi nào đắc tội Mao Tiểu Lị. Vừa vặn Mã Sơn Phong đi ra, vì thế nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh oán giận: "Lòng của nữ nhân, kim dưới đáy biển."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Vậy muốn xem đối tượng." Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải, Mã Sơn Phong cũng không giải thích, ngược lại nói rằng: "Ta vừa mới ở trong phòng làm việc mặt nghe được Trần cục đề cập Độ cục? Như thế nào. . . Rớt mã giáp ?"

Nếu Mã Sơn Phong hỏi chính là trước một ngày Khấu Tuyên Linh, hắn nhất định không biết. Cho nên hôm nay Khấu Tuyên Linh mãn nhãn khiếp sợ đối thượng Mã Sơn Phong nhìn thấu hết thảy ánh mắt, mà Mã Sơn Phong lại là từ Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu tình nhìn đến hắn muốn biết đáp án.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Mã thúc, ta hiện tại mới biết được phân cục trong nhất thâm tàng bất lộ người là ngươi." Độ Sóc là nhất thâm tàng bất lộ người, nhưng hắn không thuộc về phân cục.

Mã thúc xua tay: "Trải qua nhiều lắm, nhìn xem nhiều, liền dễ dàng nhìn ra. Trần cục sinh khí?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thoạt nhìn không giống. Tê! Trần cục kết âm thân? Hắn một cái người sống như thế nào cùng quỷ kết âm thân? Còn cùng vị đại nhân kia vật kết thượng quan hệ thông gia, ta cảm thấy chính mình tại làm hoang đường mộng."

Mã Sơn Phong tỏ vẻ hắn có thể trợ giúp Khấu Tuyên Linh tỉnh lại, nhưng bị nghĩa chính ngôn từ cự tuyệt. Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Trần cục tướng mạo nhìn qua không là trường mệnh người."

Vẻn vẹn những lời này, bên trong liền có rất nhiều đáng giá tham đạo tin tức. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Sẽ không đề cập đến cấm thuật?"

Mã Sơn Phong đánh mất hắn hoài nghi: "Nếu tùy tiện cái gì trong âm phủ tai họa cùng Trần cục kết thượng âm thân, có thể hoài nghi là cấm thuật. Nhưng Trần cục đối tượng là Phong Đô trong vị kia, có cái nào cấm thuật có thể thi triển đến vị kia trên người? Ngươi xem bọn họ ở chung phương thức, vị kia đối Trần cục thực ngưỡng mộ, nếu không Trần cục ở trong này, vị kia xuất liên tục hiện tại nơi này cũng sẽ không, càng miễn bàn theo chúng ta bằng hữu nhất dạng nói chuyện phiếm."

Phong Đô Đại Đế, đạo giáo tôn thần, tự nhiên có hắn kiêu ngạo. Tuy không có khinh thường với phàm nhân, nhưng là sẽ không hướng dương gian phàm nhân đôi trong trát. Phong Đô Đại Đế tứ năm trước xuất hiện tại tổng cục đảm nhiệm cục trưởng, chỉ có số ít mấy lần tại đề cập quốc gia số phận đại đan tử trong nhìn thấy thân ảnh của hắn, còn lại thời điểm thần bí đến căn bản không thấy bóng dáng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh vốn là cũng rất tôn kính Độ Sóc, đem hắn trở thành trừ bỏ tổ sư gia ở ngoài duy nhị tôn kính phấn đấu mục tiêu. Hắn đối Mã Sơn Phong nói: "Ta trước cho rằng Độ cục là cái gì thần bí môn phái chưởng môn nhân, có đôi khi một năm không thấy được bóng người. Đi vào phân cục sau phát hiện thường xuyên nhìn thấy hắn, mới biết được nguyên lai là làm bạn lữ. Hiện tại ngẫm lại, Độ cục cũng là thật vội, chiếu cố tổng cục cùng Phong Đô, còn muốn thường xuyên về nhà. Có đôi khi nửa đêm rời giường đều có thể nhìn thấy hắn phong trần mệt mỏi gấp trở về, rạng sáng lại đi. Phần này tâm ý, đáng giá khen ngợi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vui lòng với dành cho khen ngợi, còn nói thêm: "Ta nghe nói Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội trong có rất ít người biết Độ cục thân phận chân thật?"

"Người nào đó biết, nghe nói là vị kia đến dương gian thời điểm đột nhiên xuất hiện tại bọn họ trước mặt, cùng bọn họ đề một câu." Mã Sơn Phong ha ha cười hai tiếng: "Là Độ cục phong cách hành sự, mặc dù có chút bất cận nhân tình nhưng là quang minh lỗi lạc, cũng rõ ràng lưu loát."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nhìn Trần cục giống như trước không biết Độ cục thân phận." Nhìn đến Mã Sơn Phong ánh mắt kinh ngạc khi, hắn bổ sung nói "Bất quá hiện tại biết ."

Mã Sơn Phong không ngờ đến Độ Sóc còn giấu diếm Trần Dương như vậy tin tức trọng yếu: "Trần cục cảm xúc như thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghĩ nghĩ, chọn lựa thích hợp nhất từ hình dung: "Bình tĩnh."

"Càng bình tĩnh, bùng nổ đứng lên càng khủng bố. Bình tĩnh phía dưới là cổn cổn nham thạch nóng chảy, ba đào nước sông, một khi có một cái chỗ hổng, bộc phát ra đến tử thương tảng lớn." Mã Sơn Phong lòng có bồn chồn nói.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có kinh nghiệm?"

"Ta giấu quá tiền riêng bị chị dâu ngươi phát hiện, nàng bình tĩnh vài ngày, ta nơm nớp lo sợ hảo vài ngày, chính là vì bộ xuất ta toàn mười mấy năm tiền riêng. Tân tân khổ khổ, một đêm trở lại giải phóng trước." Mã Sơn Phong thở dài, được đến Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng tình ánh mắt lần sau tay nói rằng: "Trần cục cùng Độ cục sự tình, biệt trộn lẫn cùng."

Nói xong, hắn xoay người trở lại văn phòng, quan trọng cửa sổ luôn mãi xác định sau từ bí ẩn địa phương xuất ra hòm đếm, tiền riêng không ít. Vừa mới lấy chính mình nêu ví dụ làm hắn cảm giác đến đã từng cái loại này tiền riêng bị giao nộp cảm giác sợ hãi đột nhiên lại như bóng với hình bao phủ, đáp số một sổ mới yên tâm.

Chu Khất cùng Độ Sóc hội báo viện dưỡng lão sự tình sau, Độ Sóc lạnh nhạt ứng thanh tỏ vẻ tự mình biết, cũng làm hắn đi xử lý. Chu Khất cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là thích hợp vỗ vỗ Phong Đô Đại Đế mã thí, vì thế hắn vội vàng đem có quan với đại tẩu sự tình hội báo.

Độ Sóc quả nhiên đề hứng thú, tuy rằng biểu tình không nhiều lắm biến hóa, nhưng có tại cẩn thận lắng nghe. Nghe nghe, vẻ mặt của hắn xuất hiện vi diệu biến hóa: "Ngươi nói Dương Dương kêu 'Phong Đô Đại Đế trị hạ ngũ phương quỷ đế Chu Khất' thời điểm, ngươi đáp lại ?"

Chu Khất gật đầu: "Là. Bất quá ta hỏi đại tẩu chuyện gì, hắn chưa nói."

Nhìn Chu Khất tu râu như kích trung hậu mặt nghiêm túc, lại nhìn hắn thượng câu hạ câu mang theo 'Đại tẩu' hai chữ vuốt mông ngựa. Độ Sóc gật gật đầu, miễn cưỡng xả môi cười cười, thành công làm Chu Khất câm miệng lộ ra kinh tủng biểu tình.

"Chu Khất."

Chu Khất giật mình ứng thanh, thuận tiện rùng mình một cái.

"Ngươi đi thống trị Ba Trủng sơn, bên kia gần nhất vội."

Chu Khất sửng sốt một chút, nói rằng: "Nơi đó không là có quỷ đế thống trị sao?" Ba Trủng sơn là phương tây quỷ đế thống trị phạm vi, cách hắn Bão Độc sơn rất xa, hơn nữa phương tây Ba Trủng sơn nổi danh bận rộn nghiệp vụ bận rộn.

"Ta biết, bên kia vội."

"Hảo đi. Kia Bão Độc sơn. . ."

"Cũng là ngươi xử lý."

Chu Khất thoáng bị thương nhìn Đại Đế, cuối cùng trầm mặc rời đi, hắn nên minh bạch chính mình không có vuốt mông ngựa trời cho.

Độ Sóc tại Chu Khất rời đi trước vẫn luôn bảo trì trấn định lãnh tĩnh thái độ, chờ Chu Khất vừa đi, hắn rời đi đứng lên vội vàng rời đi Phong Đô xuất hiện tại phân cục cửa nhà. Hắn đi vào lầu một, khó được sinh ra vài phần do dự, nhìn thấy đang tại họa tổ sư gia bức họa Khấu Tuyên Linh liền hỏi hắn: "Dương Dương hôm nay thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh buông xuống họa bút, nghĩ nghĩ nói rằng: "Bình tĩnh."

Độ Sóc dự cảm không ổn, cảm thấy càng thêm do dự. Nhưng là hẳn là đối mặt vẫn là muốn đối mặt, Khấu Tuyên Linh trịnh trọng đối hắn nói rằng: "Cố lên, bảo trọng." Độ Sóc lạnh lùng nhìn hắn trên mặt bàn bức họa, Khấu Tuyên Linh so xuất ngậm miệng động tác tỏ vẻ chính mình sẽ không đi nhìn hắn trò hay.

Độ Sóc sau khi lên lầu, Mã Sơn Phong mở cửa không tiếng động hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh, người sau dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ chỉ chỉ trên lầu, không tiếng động nói rằng: "Đi lên."

Vì thế Mã Sơn Phong thông tri Mao Tiểu Lị chú ý tình huống, Mao Tiểu Lị không dám mở cửa quang minh chính đại nhìn, vì thế lặng lẽ dùng tới drone. Thứ này vẫn là mỗ cái chụp cấm dục đạo trưởng · Khấu Tuyên Linh nữ sinh dùng để hối lộ nàng , hiện tại phái thượng công dụng. Nhưng là đương Độ Sóc nghe được đỉnh đầu ong ong thanh âm, ngẩng đầu liếc mắt sau nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị gian phòng.

Drone trên không trung tạm dừng một lúc lâu, an tĩnh trở về phòng. Mao Tiểu Lị túng .

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Túng!"

Mao Tiểu Lị hừ hừ hai tiếng: "Ngươi đi ngươi thượng." Không ai dám thượng, bất quá Mao Tiểu Lị không dám nhìn, lại trộm nghe.

Độ Sóc tưởng gõ cửa động tác dừng lại, cải vi dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa. Xao xao đi vào, phát hiện Trần Dương đưa lưng về phía hắn tại phùng quần áo. Độ Sóc đứng ở sau lưng của hắn trộm phiêu mắt, phát hiện Trần Dương phùng chính là y phục của hắn. Tại y phục của hắn thượng tú đồ vật, nhìn hình dáng là một cái heo.

Độ Sóc trầm mặc, Trần Dương sinh khí thời điểm liền trộm tại hắn quần áo thượng phùng các loại heo, thực sinh khí thời điểm liền quang minh chính đại đương hắn mặt phùng. Đừng nhìn hình như là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục phát tiết tức giận, kỳ thật Độ Sóc muốn xuyên tú đầu heo quần áo xuất môn làm công. Như vậy Trần Dương mới có thể nguôi giận.

Trần Dương: "Đến ?"

Độ Sóc ứng thanh: "Ân." Sau đó ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, lẳng lặng nhìn hắn tú đầu heo, thuận tiện khen một câu tay nghề: "Xinh đẹp."

Trần Dương phiêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhẹ nhàng , xả môi cười cười: "Cám ơn." Nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung một câu: "Ta thực vinh hạnh." Nói xong, trói lại cái đầu sợi. Độ Sóc vội vàng đem kéo đưa tới, Trần Dương lấy quá kéo cắt rụng đầu sợi, đem quần áo cầm lên run rẩy xem xét tú hảo đầu heo.

Trần Dương tay nghề hảo, tú đầu heo rất sống động, chính là vị với ngực chính trung ương vị trí. Nhìn thời điểm sẽ sợ hãi than vài câu, chính mình xuyên liền mất mặt. Chính là Độ Sóc không thể không khen ngợi: "Thật là dễ nhìn. Dương Dương tâm linh thủ xảo."

"Không, khéo tay tâm vụng về. Không phải cũng sẽ không biết bên gối người cái gì thân phận, còn tính toán trù tiền cho hắn toàn công đức thăng quan." Trần Dương đem tú hảo quần áo để qua một bên, cầm lấy một khác kiện tiếp tục tú.

Độ Sóc thô sơ giản lược mắt nhìn, cùng sở hữu thất bộ y phục. Thuyết minh Trần Dương thật sinh khí, dĩ vãng không có vượt qua ngũ bộ y phục tú đầu heo, hiện tại cư nhiên chuẩn bị thất kiện! Vẫn là đương hắn mặt quang minh chính đại tú! Đại Đế đuối lý, Đại Đế nhanh chóng ôn nhu hống: "Trách ta không trước tiên nói cho ngươi, tổng giấu ngươi."

"Ngươi đã sớm ám chỉ ta , một nửa ngọc ban chỉ chính là bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, chính mình không phát hiện mà thôi." Trần Dương đem sai lãm tại trên người mình, nhưng người bình thường cũng biết hắn đây là tức chết rồi, khí đến không nghĩ thiên giận người khác, càng lười tìm đầu sỏ gây tội hết giận.

Độ Sóc nắm chặt Trần Dương tay, người sau muốn tránh thoát đáng tiếc tránh không ra. Độ Sóc hôn hôn Trần Dương mu bàn tay, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Dương Dương đừng trách ta được không? Ta không phải cố ý lừa ngươi, bắt đầu cảm thấy không cần phải nói thân phận sự tình, sau lại không hiểu biết như thế nào mở miệng."

Mới vừa kết thân thời điểm, Độ Sóc không đem hai người hôn nhân quan hệ đương thật, bởi vậy cũng không nói gì xuất thân phận của mình. Động tâm sau lại không biết nên như thế nào mở miệng, Trần Dương sốt ruột lo lắng, mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là bộ dáng của hắn, làm Đại Đế luyến tiếc vạch trần thân phận. Độc thân ngàn năm phật hệ lão thanh niên còn không có nói thương yêu trước hết có gia thất, vừa động tâm tự nhiên vô pháp băn khoăn chu toàn. Chờ đến hắn tưởng băn khoăn chu toàn thời điểm, lại không biết nên nói như thế nào.

Trần Dương đối với thân cận trân trọng người đều phá lệ tín nhiệm, cho nên hắn chưa từng hoài nghi quá Độ Sóc. Cứ việc Độ Sóc trộm đem bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn trở thành hôn giới đưa cho hắn, cũng là muốn xem hắn có thể hay không chính mình phát hiện. Ai biết Trần Dương đã nhiều năm đều không phát hiện, Độ Sóc không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể không ngừng cho chính mình thảo bị áp bách bóc lột tiểu quỷ sai thân phận, còn phải vì mình thăng chức.

Trần Dương mắng hắn thời điểm, hắn không thể đi theo mở miệng chửi mình, chỉ có thể gật đầu phụ họa.

Trần Dương không thèm nhìn Độ Sóc, chỉ miết hắn: "Ngươi còn giấu diếm ta cái gì?"

Độ Sóc: "Không có."

"Xác định?"

Độ Sóc gật đầu, điểm hoàn sau đó xuất hiện nháy mắt chần chờ. Trần Dương thấy thế, nhíu mày: "Ngươi còn giấu diếm ta cái gì? Hiện tại tất cả đều nói ra."

"Phong Đô âm phủ cũng biết ngươi theo ta quan hệ."

"Ta sớm biết rằng —" Trần Dương đột nhiên dừng lại, trừng hướng Độ Sóc sung túc không dám tin. Lúc trước hắn cho rằng Độ Sóc là tiểu quỷ sai, bởi vậy gọi về Phong Đô âm ty khi thực tùy ý, hắn tưởng Độ Sóc tại hạ mặt đánh hảo quan hệ gọi chính mình đồng nghiệp hỗ trợ chiếu cố. Mỗi lần cất bước âm ty quỷ sai thời điểm, hắn đều là lấy Độ Sóc bạn lữ thân phận, thỉnh bọn họ ăn một bữa lại cho điểm vất vả phí.

Cho nên những cái đó quỷ sai âm ty căn bản không phải Độ Sóc giúp hắn đánh hảo quan hệ, đơn thuần bởi vì hắn là 'Đại tẩu' !

Độ Sóc an ủi hắn: "Còn có bộ phận quỷ sai không biết tình huống, bọn họ tưởng ngươi tổ tiên có người tại âm phủ người hầu." Tuy rằng biết đến thiên nhiều, hơn nữa vi cướp đoạt Trần Dương gọi về danh ngạch thường xuyên vung tay đánh nhau.

Phong Đô âm phủ quỷ sai âm ty vội vã chiếm trước Trần Dương gọi về danh ngạch, một trong số đó là Trần Dương ra tay hào phóng, chi hai là bọn họ đều muốn trông thấy Phong Đô Đại Đế thê tử, tiến đến tiếp đón 'Đại tẩu' .

Trần Dương đem tú thượng đầu heo quần áo ném tới Độ Sóc trong ngực, sau đó cầm lấy khác một bộ quần áo tính toán tú càng đại đầu heo: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài trước, không muốn gặp lại ngươi."

Độ Sóc bắt lấy Trần Dương tay, thân lại thân, trong lúc nhìn chằm chằm vào Trần Dương ánh mắt: "Dương Dương. . ." Còn lộ ra đáng thương biểu tình. Độ Sóc tuấn mỹ đạm mạc, hơi một giả bộ đáng thương biểu tình thế nhưng làm người không đành lòng trách cứ hắn. Chính là Trần Dương cùng hắn ở chung nhiều năm, tuy rằng cũng rất ít thấy hắn yếu thế, nhưng lần này không thể so thường ngày.

Trần Dương rút về tay, chỉ chỉ trong lòng ngực của hắn quần áo: "Ngươi đi ra ngoài trước, không muốn gặp lại ngươi."

Độ Sóc đương trường thay kia kiện tú đầu heo quần áo, đứng ở Trần Dương trước mặt làm hắn nguôi giận. Trần Dương nhìn thoáng qua, xị mặt trừng hắn. Độ Sóc đuối lý: "Ta đây đi trước cửa nhà đứng ."

Hắn cẩn thận mỗi bước đi đi tới cửa, ứng Trần Dương yêu cầu đóng cửa lại. Vừa đóng cửa thượng hắn biểu tình lập tức khôi phục lạnh lùng, cúi đầu mắt nhìn ngực đầu heo, sờ sờ đường may sau ở trong lòng khen tiểu thê tử tay nghề đến. Tuy rằng đầu heo có tổn hại Đại Đế uy nghiêm, nhưng nhìn lâu, kỳ thật còn rất đáng yêu.

Đại Đế cảm thấy Dương Dương cái gì cũng tốt, cho dù là tại hắn quần áo thượng tú đầu heo đều cảm thấy đầu heo đặc biệt đáng yêu. Hắn đứng ở cửa nhà, tự hỏi chính mình hẳn là như thế nào làm Trần Dương nguôi giận.

Mã Sơn Phong nâng chén trà đi ngang qua, mắt nhìn Đại Đế lại mắt nhìn bộ ngực hắn đầu heo, bình tĩnh nói: "Ta đi tìm Mao Tiểu Lị, đốc xúc nàng hoàn thành nghỉ hè công khóa."

Đại Đế lạnh lùng nhìn hắn. Mã Sơn Phong băng đứng đắn biểu tình đi qua, xao khai Mao Tiểu Lị môn. Mao Tiểu Lị lộ ra cái đầu, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc ngực đầu heo, tránh ra vị trí làm Mã Sơn Phong đi vào, sau đó đóng cửa.

Độ Sóc lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm Mao Tiểu Lị môn, thật lâu sau mới thu hồi ánh mắt. Một lúc lâu, Khấu Tuyên Linh cầm mới vừa họa hảo tổ sư gia bức họa đi ngang qua, đứng ở Độ Sóc trước mặt bình tĩnh giải thích: "Ta nghĩ đem họa hong khô, Mao Tiểu Lị ban công gió hướng hảo. Ta đi mượn nàng ban công."

Đứng đắn đánh xong tiếp đón sau xao khai Mao Tiểu Lị môn, môn trong lộ ra Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Mã Sơn Phong đầu. Độ Sóc xem qua đi, nhẹ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Xinh đẹp sao?"

Ba người đồng loạt lưu tiến gian phòng trong đóng cửa, sau đó vây ngồi cùng một chỗ thông tri Trương Cầu Đạo trở về xem cuộc vui. Hơn nữa bọn họ còn muốn lại nhìn một lần Độ Sóc ngực đầu heo, Mao Tiểu Lị khen ngợi: "Trần ca thêu tay nghề thật lợi hại, kia chỉ đầu heo thật đáng yêu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trần Dương thực sinh khí, còn đem Độ cục đuổi tới cửa nhà phạt đứng. Trần Dương tại Độ cục trước mặt vẫn luôn thực ngoan, hai người tình cảm cũng thực hảo. Hiện tại Trần Dương tức giận như vậy, có thể hay không dẫn đến hai người tình cảm vỡ tan?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Sẽ không. Đầu giường đánh nhau đuôi giường cùng, vợ chồng vẫn là phu phu gian đều như vậy. Càng cãi nhau, tình cảm càng sâu."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chúng ta đây tiếp tục xem cuộc vui, không giúp đỡ sao?"

"Mã thúc khuyên ngươi một câu, người khác đời sống tình cảm đừng nhúng tay."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Muốn là Độ cục tìm tới cửa, làm như thế nào?"

"Hữu tình đề nghị."

"Mã phó cục rất có kinh nghiệm?" Độ Sóc thình lình xảy ra xuất hiện tại Mã Sơn Phong phía sau, Mã Sơn Phong trấn định đứng lên cùng hắn mặt đối mặt. Độ Sóc ngồi xuống: "Không bằng cấp điểm hữu tình đề nghị?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Không thành vấn đề, " hắn chỉ chỉ Độ Sóc lại so đo chính mình: "Người từng trải."

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh tận lực yếu bớt chính mình tồn tại cảm, ngồi xổm bên cạnh an tĩnh nghe, tuyệt không xen mồm một câu. Nhưng là Độ Sóc vẫn là chú ý tới bọn họ, lẳng lặng nhìn hai người. Cứ việc hai người cố gắng nghĩ xuống dưới, nhưng vẫn là không chịu nổi Độ Sóc lạnh lùng ánh mắt nghiêm nghị, xám xịt xuất môn.

Đóng cửa phòng sau, Mao Tiểu Lị đột nhiên kịp phản ứng: "Phòng của ta vì cái gì ta bị đuổi ra đến?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Xem cuộc vui muốn phó phí." Nói xong, hắn xuống lầu về phòng của mình, còn phải thổi làm tổ sư gia bức họa. Mao Tiểu Lị nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy liền chính mình một người lưu lại xem cuộc vui, cũng không có gan nhìn, không bằng xuống lầu chờ Trương Cầu Đạo trở về, giựt giây hắn đồng thời. Vì thế nàng cũng đi theo xuống lầu, ở phòng khách chờ đợi Trương Cầu Đạo.

Độ Sóc cùng Mã Sơn Phong quan ở trong phòng thương lượng nửa giờ, nửa giờ sau Độ Sóc trở về phòng, đóng cửa phòng sau vào lúc ban đêm Trần Dương liền không xuống lầu. Cơm chiều thời gian, Trương Cầu Đạo gấp trở về xem cuộc vui, kết quả nhìn đến nhắm chặt cửa phòng. Sau khi ăn xong hoa quả thời gian, vài người tại đình viện hóng mát, Mao Tiểu Lị tò mò hỏi: "Mã thúc, ngươi cùng Độ cục chi cái chiêu gì?"

"Không chiêu. Nào có cái gì chiêu? Ta nói , hôn nhân sự tình ngoại nhân đừng nhúng tay. Người từng trải lời khuyên." Mã Sơn Phong cười đến thực trung hậu thành thật: "Đầu giường đánh nhau đuôi giường cùng đi, phu phu gian nháo điểm mâu thuẫn nhỏ, có chút tiểu cảm xúc, thực bình thường."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau, lại nhìn hướng bị Mao Tiểu Lị quấn hỏi ý kiến, lại tiếu a a tam hai câu nói nhiễu mở lời đề Mã Sơn Phong, cùng cảm thấy gừng càng già càng cay. Phật hệ lão nhân Mã Sơn Phong không thể đắc tội.

Ngày hôm sau Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc xuất môn, quan hệ hòa hảo như lúc ban đầu.

Trần Dương đưa Độ Sóc xuất môn, cho hắn lấy bữa sáng: "Lại có sự vội ?"

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương cằm thân lại thân, hai người chi gian thực thân mật. Ứng thanh sau nói rằng: "Sự tình lần trước còn có chút cái đuôi phải xử lý sạch sẽ, buổi tối mới trở về."

"Giữa trưa không trở lại ăn cơm?"

"Ta tận lực, có rảnh liền gởi thư tín tức cho ngươi."

"Hảo đi. Vậy ta chờ ngươi."

Trần Dương nhìn theo Độ Sóc rời đi, gặp lại sau đến Mã Sơn Phong bốn người thẳng ngoắc ngoắc ánh mắt: "Như thế nào?"

Bốn người mịt mờ quét mắt Trần Dương cổ đỏ sẫm dấu ấn, lắc đầu uống cháo. Chờ Trần Dương trở về bổ miên sau, trừ bỏ Mao Tiểu Lị mặt khác hai người đều dùng ý vị sâu sa ánh mắt nhìn về phía Mã Sơn Phong.

Mao Tiểu Lị vẫn là thực nghi hoặc: "Mã thúc, Trần ca có phải hay không tha thứ Độ cục ?"

"Đúng vậy. Hòa hảo ."

"Vậy tại sao Độ cục còn xuyên tú đầu heo quần áo?"

"Tha thứ, không phải là đem trừng phạt cũng miễn trừ. Lại nói, đương hai người hòa hảo sau, trừng phạt liền biến thành tú ân ái, hiểu không?"

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu, không hiểu. Nàng xem hướng Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Các ngươi hiểu không?" Hai người cũng lắc đầu.

Chu Khất ánh mắt tổng là sẽ không bị khống chế liếc về phía Đại Đế ngực đầu heo, cuối cùng không nhẫn nhịn được hỏi ra khỏi miệng, kết quả được đến Đại Đế ý vị sâu sa liếc mắt một cái cùng với hừ cười.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Dương Dương cấp tú ."

Chu Khất: "Đại tẩu tâm linh thủ xảo, không giống người thường."

Độ Sóc cười lạnh hai tiếng.

Chu Khất khô cằn: "Đại Đế cùng đại tẩu thật ân ái, lưỡng tình tương duyệt, giai ngẫu thiên thành."

Độ Sóc sắc mặt hơi tế.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phong Đô âm ty địa phủ quỷ sai: Đại Đế quần áo thượng tú đầu heo? !

Chu Khất: Biết cái gì? Đại tẩu tự tay tú !

Phong Đô âm ty địa phủ quỷ sai: Đại tẩu tâm linh thủ xảo, không giống người thường.

Chương 55: Hung thang 02

Mã Sơn Phong đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội bên kia mời dự họp một hội nghị, tại Bạch Vân Quan cử hành. Tổng cục cùng phân cục đều đến phái người tham gia, địa phương khác Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người phụ trách đều sẽ tiến hành video hội nghị."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Có chỉ ác quỷ từ trong địa ngục chạy đến, hiện tại nhân gian làm ác. Hắn cực kỳ giảo hoạt, tư trốn hai mươi năm mới phát hiện hắn đã chạy ra địa ngục. Mỗi lần bắt giữ đến hành tung của hắn tổng là vãn một bước, liên quỷ sai âm ty đều trở thành ác quỷ trêu chọc đối tượng. Phong Đô quyết định cùng nhân gian Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hợp tác, quỷ sai, thiên sư đồng thời hợp tác bắt giữ kia chỉ ác quỷ. Lần này hội nghị chính là thương lượng như thế nào bắt giữ trốn đi địa ngục ác quỷ."

Về này chỉ ác quỷ, Độ Sóc có tại Trần Dương trước mặt đề cập qua. Bởi vì trốn đi địa ngục hai mươi năm mới bị phát hiện dẫn đến Độ Sóc tức giận, liên cố định ngục quỷ sai.

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc: "Đâu chỉ ác quỷ lợi hại như vậy? Thế nhưng yêu cầu Phong Đô cùng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hợp tác bắt giữ."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Đó là chỉ bảy trăm năm ác quỷ, từng đem cả tòa thành luyện thành cương thi."

Trương Cầu Đạo trở về chợt nghe đến những lời này, cũng kinh ngạc hỏi ý kiến: "Nói giỡn đi. Làm sao có thể đem cả tòa thành luyện thành cương thi? Chỉ sợ còn không có luyện thành trước hết bị thiên đạo đánh xuống một đạo sét đánh thành tra tra."

Cương thi vốn là phi người phi quỷ phi yêu, bị sáu đạo bài trừ bên ngoài, bởi vì oán khí tụ hầu mà không sinh bất tử, là vi thiên đạo sở không dung quái vật. Cương thi tu hành ngàn năm tài năng trở thành không úy kỵ ánh nắng phi cương, cả người là tà độc, chí âm chí ác, cho dù nhưng với ánh nắng hành tẩu cũng sẽ bởi vì này hình như tử thi không thể không tị thế mà cư. Hơn nữa cương thi chưa tu luyện thành phi cương là lúc cần dựa ẩm huyết no bụng, càng là người người hô đánh tồn tại. Giống nhau cương thi sống không đến trở thành phi cương, nhưng nếu thành phi cương thì khó có thể thu phục.

Trường cùng nghĩa trang phi cương bị chém giết kết quả là tổn thất ba vị Thượng thanh thiên sư, nhưng thấy phi cương có bao nhiêu đáng sợ. Hơn nữa thiên đạo vi chế ước cân bằng, tuyệt không sẽ tùy ý cả tòa thành bị luyện thành cương thi. Cả tòa thành bị luyện thành cương thi tuyệt đối tà khí, oán khí tận trời ảnh hưởng vận mệnh quốc gia, thiên đạo tuyệt không sẽ ngồi xem bỏ qua.

Giống như Trương Cầu Đạo đã nói, tại cả tòa thành bị luyện thành cương thi trước, thiên đạo sẽ trực tiếp đánh xuống một đạo lôi đem cả tòa thành chém thành tra tra.

"Thiên đạo không cho phép sự tình, chính là từ Xuân Thu Chiến Quốc sống đến bây giờ phi cương đều làm không được. Huống chi chính là bảy trăm năm ác quỷ?" Trương Cầu Đạo hiển nhiên không tin Mã Sơn Phong nói nói, hắn nghi ngờ nói "Có thể hay không lầm ?"

"Không có sai." Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu: "Các ngươi nhưng nghe qua chí âm thể chất người?"

Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người gật đầu: "Nghe qua." Trần Dương giật mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Mã Sơn Phong, chờ hắn giải thích.

Mã Sơn Phong hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần cục biết sao?"

Trần Dương: "Biết. Chí âm thể chất, hoặc tên là cực âm thể chất, bát tự mệnh cách kỳ âm vô cùng. Sống ở tam phá ngày đông chí, cực âm oán khí hội tụ với thân, thụ vạn quỷ mơ ước, là tảo yêu mệnh cách."

Tam phá ngày là đại quỷ lễ, sáu mươi năm một lần cực âm ngày. Địa phủ quỷ môn đại khai, trong địa ngục sở hữu chịu đủ tra tấn ác linh lệ quỷ hết thảy dũng hướng nhân gian, dẫn đến dương gian âm khí đạt tới nhất thịnh. Ngày nay cũng bị xưng là vạn quỷ du hành ngày, người đi đường không dám đêm khuya xuất môn du hành, sợ hãi thụ lệ quỷ ác linh quấy nhiễu. Đông chí ngày với dân gian có tục ngôn: 'Âm khí chi tới, dương khí bắt đầu tới' nói đến. Ý tức đông chí ngày là một năm bên trong âm khí nhất thịnh một ngày, đạt đến đỉnh núi. Đỉnh núi sau đó chậm rãi suy nhược, dương gian dương khí bắt đầu từ từ nồng đậm.

Bởi vậy tam phá ngày cùng đông chí ngày hai cái chí âm ngày đánh vào đồng thời, lịch sử thượng thiếu có. Một khi đánh lên, người đi đường không dám ra ngoài, trong nhà cửa sổ tất nhiên nhắm chặt, trong phòng ngọn nến châm đến bình minh. Nếu là có tiểu hài tử tại đây thiên sinh ra, cực kỳ không xong đánh lên kỳ âm bát tự, liền là vạn quỷ nhãn trung tốt nhất thân thể.

Vạn quỷ tưởng muốn cướp chiếm một cái thân thể, tất nhiên vung tay đánh nhau, cuối cùng sinh ra một cái quỷ vương. Tiểu tiểu trẻ mới sinh thân thể lại làm sao có thể chịu nổi quỷ vương sâm sâm quỷ khí? Chỉ có thể rơi vào tảo yêu nông nỗi. Nếu có người trăm phương nghìn kế bảo vệ anh nhi, quanh năm suốt tháng muốn thụ ác linh lệ quỷ chờ tai hoạ quấy nhiễu, không chút nào có thể thả lỏng. Cuối cùng làm hại trẻ mới sinh cửa nát nhà tan, mà trẻ mới sinh khủng cũng sống không quá mười lăm.

Bởi thế đạo giáo trung có đồn đãi, dương gian cũng không cực âm thể chất giả, bởi vì bọn họ bình thường sống không lâu.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Kia chỉ ác quỷ tên là Vu Linh Thứu, sinh tại tam phá ngày, vừa mới cùng đông chí ngày đánh lên. Bát tự kỳ âm, thể chất chí âm, vốn là tảo yêu mệnh cách, nhưng sinh tại vu tộc coi như hưng thịnh thời điểm. Không người so có quỷ tộc danh xưng vu tộc hiểu rõ hơn ác quỷ, bọn họ đem Vu Linh Thứu dưới sự bảo vệ đến thậm chí đem hắn coi là vu tộc trung thần hóa thân. Bởi vì Vu Linh Thứu ngược lại đem muốn giết hại hắn ác linh lệ quỷ thuần dưỡng thành gia phó, trở thành đương thời duy nhất một vị hiểu dịch quỷ vu trưởng."

"Vu Linh Thứu?" Mao Tiểu Lị vi nhạ: "Ta nghe qua hắn, chúng ta Mao Sơn phái cùng vu tộc kỳ thật quan hệ thực thân cận. Tuy nói Thiên Sư Đạo căn nguyên là vu thuật, nhưng trải qua quanh năm suốt tháng cải tiến, kỳ thật hiện tại đạo thuật cùng vu thuật có rất đại khác nhau. Ngược lại là Mao Sơn phái trung phân hắc vu thuật cùng bạch vu thuật, đại bộ phận bảo lưu vu thuật. Cho nên ta đối vu tộc tương đối hiểu biết, ba của ta nói qua Cổ Thục Quốc diệt vong, quỷ tộc biến mất sau đó, vu thuật mà bắt đầu xuống dốc. Nhưng ở bảy trăm năm trước, vu tộc ra một thiên tài, tên là Vu Linh Thứu. Đồn đãi hắn thiếu chút nữa liền khôi phục Quỷ quốc, bởi vậy tại vu tộc, hơn nữa Quỷ quốc trung bị tôn vi thánh nhân, khai quá quân chủ như vậy."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Thiên Sư Đạo có đề cập qua Vu Linh Thứu, chỉ một câu: 'Thiếu có thiên tư, này tính quái đản, bất hạnh chết yểu' . Còn lại không có rất nhiều miêu tả, như là giữ kín như bưng."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Bởi vì hắn từng mưu toan khôi phục Quỷ quốc, đem tất cả mọi người biến thành hắn thần dân. A, ta nhớ ra rồi. Mã thúc nói Vu Linh Thứu đã từng tưởng muốn đem cả tòa thành thành dân luyện thành cương thi huyết, kỳ thật đích xác thành công . Chính là tất cả đều luyện thành lực lớn vô cùng lại không hề trí tuệ cương thi, hình như thích huyết súc sinh. Vu Linh Thứu cho rằng đây là thất bại phẩm, không là bản thân muốn Quỷ quốc con dân. Vừa mới khi đó hắn đã dầu hết đèn tắt, dù sao đem cả tòa thành dân luyện thành cương thi còn giấu diếm được thiên đạo, tất nhiên dùng đi ngược lại cấm thuật. Lúc ấy chúng phái thiên sư vây tụ cương thi thành, mặc dù đem Vu Linh Thứu đánh vào địa ngục, nhưng vẫn là cứu không hồi cả tòa thành thành dân. Ngắn ngủn thời gian, phồn hoa thành thị luân vi tử thành."

"Tòa thành kia thị ở đâu?" Trần Dương hỏi.

Mao Tiểu Lị trả lời: "Lấy chúng ta hiện tại ánh mắt đến xem là tòa thành thị, tại lịch sử trung là một cái tiểu vương quốc. Tên là Cổ Cách vương quốc, từng thịnh cực nhất thời. Hiện tại vị với a trong trát bố làm khu giống tuyền bờ sông thổ trên núi, là một cái văn hóa di chỉ. Lịch sử trung ghi lại Cổ Cách vương quốc diệt vong nguyên với chiến tranh, nhưng có học giả nghiên cứu quá chiến tranh cùng thiên tai cũng không đủ để cho Cổ Cách vương quốc từ thịnh cực nhất thời thành đều trong khoảng thời gian ngắn biến thành tử thành. Ba của ta đề cập qua, Cổ Cách vương quốc diệt vong cùng Vu Linh Thứu luyện chế cương thi có quan, ta đoán chính là cái kia thành thị."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Vu Linh Thứu chính là kia chỉ chạy trốn đi ra ác quỷ. . . Mục đích của hắn chẳng lẽ còn là muốn sáng tạo thuộc về mình Quỷ quốc? Luyện chế cương thi phương pháp, ta nhớ rõ thuật bên trong sách đề cập qua muốn dùng. . . Cương thi huyết, phi cương cương thi huyết!" Hắn đột nhiên nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh, người sau kịp phản ứng. Trần Dương: "Trường cùng nghĩa trang cương thi huyết!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cương thi huyết không ai tìm được đến, lúc trước ba vị Thượng thanh thiên sư bỏ mình đạo tiêu, khiếp sợ toàn bộ thiên sư giới. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phái người tại trường cùng nghĩa trang tìm vài năm, tìm khắp không đến cương thi huyết. Phi cương cương thi huyết chí âm chí ác, mọi người đều biết cương thi huyết tính nghiêm trọng. Cho nên vẫn luôn không có buông tha tìm kiếm cương thi huyết, tuy rằng đã có đồn đãi trường cùng nghĩa trang căn bản không có cương thi huyết."

Trần Dương nhíu mày nói rằng: "Chúng ta còn phải cùng cảnh sát bên kia nói một chút tình huống mới được."

Cục cảnh sát bên kia rất nhanh hồi phục, đặc biệt thuyết minh không có phát hiện dị thường người. Bất quá hiện trường có một cái nữ hài tử, tên là Mạnh Dao, thanh tỉnh sau bị vây điên điên khùng khùng trạng thái. Bọn họ thỉnh thiên sư hiệp trợ, kia thiên sư nói Mạnh Dao là bị yêu tà yểm trụ, đãi hắn thực hiện đuổi đi lưu lại tại Mạnh Dao trên người tà khí, Mạnh Dao đã bất tỉnh, sáng nay mới chuyển tỉnh.

Tỉnh lại câu nói đầu tiên là: "Mạnh Khê không là anh của ta, hắn là ác quỷ!"

Mạnh Dao cực kỳ hoảng sợ, lặp đi lặp lại chỉ có những lời này. Vốn là thần trí từ từ thanh tỉnh, nhưng ở một cái hộ sĩ vội tới nàng chích thời điểm, kia hộ sĩ đột nhiên bắt lấy Mạnh Dao thủ đoạn, nhe răng cười đem châm đồng chui vào cổ tay của nàng trong cũng la lớn: "Dao Dao, ngươi không ngoan! Mau trở lại, chúng ta một nhà đoàn tụ!"

Mạnh Dao lần thứ hai nổi điên, lúc này không phải là bị yêu tà yểm trụ, mà là thật sự bị dọa điên rồi. Hộ sĩ bị bắt lấy, chứng minh là bị yêu tà yểm trụ, sau khi tỉnh lại cái gì đều không nhớ rõ.

Trần Dương: "Mạnh Khê là Vu Linh Thứu? Từ trong địa ngục trốn tới ác quỷ? Hắn lấy đi cương thi huyết là muốn lại phục chế xuất một cái Quỷ quốc, vẫn là cho rằng hắn hiện tại năng lực đã có thể luyện chế cương thi?"

Mạnh Khê tuổi tại hai mươi mấy tuổi tả hữu, ác quỷ hai mươi năm trước chạy ra địa ngục, nếu vừa lúc phụ thân Mạnh Khê, đại khái có thể giải thích Mạnh gia cha mẹ đối hắn không nhìn. Chính bởi vì nhận thấy được con của mình bị không biết từ địa phương nào tới ác quỷ cướp đi thân thể, thống hận ác quỷ lại luyến tiếc thương tổn hài tử thân thể, cho nên lựa chọn không nhìn.

Vu Linh Thứu nói thiệt giả khó phân biệt, nhưng Trần Dương biết Vu Linh Thứu phỏng chừng khinh thường với lấy lòng Mạnh gia người, cho nên về Mạnh gia người không nhìn hắn qua lại là thật, nhưng nếu bàn về Mạnh gia người lợi dụng Vu Linh Thứu trả giá đoạt được đầu ôm cấp Mạnh Dao liền không quá khả năng.

Trần Dương: "Lập tức thông tri Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, truy nã Mạnh Khê." Nói về gian, Đại Béo nhảy vào đến, miệng ngậm trương ảnh chụp phóng ở trước mặt hắn. Trần Dương cầm lấy ảnh chụp, nhìn đến ảnh chụp trong là một cái ôm ấp hắc miêu, sắc mặt trắng bệch bạch y nữ nhân. Hắn suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, chỉ cảm thấy quen thuộc. Vì thế hỏi Đại Béo: "Ngươi nhận thức người?"

Đại Béo lắc lắc cái đuôi. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta đã thấy nàng sao?"

Đại Béo điêu xuất bài, bài thượng viết: 'Nguyện Ốc' . Trần Dương bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Ngươi đã từng dẫn ta đi qua, Nguyện Ốc trong nữ chủ nhân." Mao Tiểu Lị nghe nói đối thủ cạnh tranh, vội vàng đi qua: "Cho ta xem, nàng chính là đột nhiên biến mất gần một tháng." Nhìn đến ảnh chụp, nàng cũng xác nhận: "Đúng là Nguyện Ốc nữ chủ nhân."

Trần Dương hỏi Đại Béo: "Nàng làm sao vậy? Ngươi tưởng muốn ta giúp ngươi tìm nàng sao?"

Đại Béo nâng lên chính mình hữu chân sau muốn đem mặt vùi vào đi, nhưng là rất béo dẫn đến dùng tẫn toàn thân khí lực cũng chỉ là làm được đem chân nâng lên tam centimet. Mặt cùng chân chi gian cách tầng tầng quyển quyển thịt béo, tình huống thực xấu hổ. Đại Béo rõ ràng đem mặt vùi vào trong bụng, vùi vào đi thời điểm thịt sơn dường như bụng còn cùng quả đông nhất dạng nhúc nhích, nổi lên tầng tầng cuộn sóng.

Trần Dương nhịn không được, đưa tay liền loát: "Ngươi sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ vào lúc đó đề cập nàng, cũng sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ đem ta dẫn tới Nguyện Ốc. Muốn là ngươi muốn tìm nàng, một tháng trước tìm . Cho nên nàng cùng Vu Linh Thứu có quan hệ, đúng không?"

Đại Béo đoàn thành một viên to lớn viên cầu, vẫn không nhúc nhích. Nhưng là cái đuôi lay động đứng lên, khẳng định Trần Dương trả lời. Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt nhìn thẳng , trộm bắt tay sờ lên, mới vừa chạm đến Đại Béo mao đã bị một đuôi ba bỏ ra, mu bàn tay thượng xuất hiện hồng ngân. Nàng nói thầm : "Không cấp bính liền không cấp bính, keo kiệt." Nói xong, Mao Tiểu Lị lại cùng Đại Béo thương lượng: "Ta đính hai rương miêu miêu rượu, ngươi làm ta xoa bóp, nắm ngũ hạ cấp một chai."

Đại Béo đem bài tử oán trên mặt nàng: Nắm tam hạ, cấp một chai.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi không bằng đi đoạt!"

Đại Béo 'Bá' một tiếng thu hồi bài, tròn vo bóng dáng tràn ngập thương nhân không dung khảm giới lạnh lùng vô tình. Mao Tiểu Lị tính tính miêu miêu rượu giá cả, phát hiện còn tại chính mình tiền lẻ nhưng thừa nhận trong phạm vi, vì thế thỏa hiệp cũng hạnh phúc loát đến miêu cầu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy thế cũng tâm động, nhưng hắn không có miêu miêu rượu. Vì thế ở bên cạnh lời nói thấm thía cấp Đại Béo phổ cập khoa học chức tràng đồng sự ở chung quy tắc: ". . . Cho nên, đồng sự chính là đồng bọn, là huynh đệ. Nếu là miêu, cấp huynh đệ loát loát làm sao vậy?"

Đại Béo bất vi sở động, đối với Khấu Tuyên Linh phiên cái xem thường. Trần Dương đẩy ra Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Biệt thêm phiền. Đại Béo, nàng là người như thế nào?"

Đại Béo dựng thẳng lên bài tử: 'Từ A Ni' .

Trần Dương: "Từ A Ni? Trước ngươi chủ nhân Từ A Ni?" Đại Béo vứt cái đuôi, Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Nàng còn sống?"

Từ A Ni là Tùy triều người, cự nay có hơn một ngàn năm. Sống sót chẳng phải là hơn một ngàn tuổi? Đại Béo đem bài tha đi ra, mặt trên viết nói cương thi.

Trần Dương còn muốn hỏi lại rõ ràng, nhưng Đại Béo không chịu nhiều lời. Vô pháp, Trần Dương liền đem Từ A Ni cùng Vu Linh Thứu tin tức đều báo cho Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, mà hắn suy đoán Từ A Ni phải là khoái tu luyện thành phi cương mao cương, nếu không Vu Linh Thứu sẽ không phí nhiều tâm sức từ trường cùng nghĩa trang trung tìm kiếm cương thi huyết.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tham gia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cử hành hội nghị, lưu lại Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị. Trương Cầu Đạo trở về thời điểm Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc ở trong phòng đãi một ngày không đi ra, còn không biết phát sinh chuyện gì. Vì thế lôi kéo Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi: "Các ngươi nói Độ cục cùng Trần Dương cãi nhau, vì cái gì cãi nhau?"

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Không biết."

Trương Cầu Đạo: ". . . Ngươi còn hưng trí hừng hực đem ta kêu sang đây xem diễn?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mã thúc nói với ta bọn họ cãi nhau , làm ta đi xem cuộc vui. Ta cảm thấy xem cuộc vui thì tốt rồi, rối rắm Trần ca cùng Độ cục cãi nhau nguyên nhân liền không có ý nghĩa."

"Cho nên ngươi không biết bọn họ vì cái gì cãi nhau?"

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu, sau đó chỉ chỉ Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc biết."

Mã Sơn Phong ngước mắt quét bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, cười một chút nâng chung trà lên lưu hồi văn phòng: "Phu phu cãi nhau có đôi khi là không có căn do , này đó các ngươi về sau liền sẽ hiểu. Người bên ngoài đi, nhìn xem liền hảo, không tất miệt mài theo đuổi."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tham gia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, làm Đại Phúc phân cục cục trưởng ngồi ở một đám thiên sư giới đại lão trung, làm hắn hơi chút không được tự nhiên. Hảo tại gặp được quen thuộc Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ Mạnh Phú, sau đó cùng mặt khác khu Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người phụ trách video gặp mặt thời điểm còn nhìn thấy Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ Dịch Duy, Thân thị Tử Dương cung giam viện Tô Lí cùng Hồ Anh Nam.

Bọn họ chủ động cùng Trần Dương chào hỏi, thật ra khiến hắn miễn với tại không quen thuộc thiên sư giới trung không nói được một lời hoàn cảnh. Nhưng lệnh Trần Dương không ngờ đến chính là, kế Mạnh Phú, Dịch Duy đám người sau đó lại cũng không có thiếu thiên sư cùng hắn chào hỏi, mấy ngày này sư đều là thiên sư giới trong nghề đi chiêu bài. Bọn họ đã sớm biết đế đô phân cục đến cái có thiên phú cục trưởng, là khó gặp Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân. Tự nhiên đều bế chiếu cố hậu bối ý tưởng, hơn nữa Quỷ Đạo xuống dốc, Thiên Sư Đạo tự phải giúp sấn vài phần.

Cho nên mới vừa gặp mặt, Trần Dương thu được không ít thiên sư giới đại lão đưa tặng lễ vật, trang tràn đầy một thư bao. Khấu Tuyên Linh làm hắn không sầu lo, biệt cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, này đàn đại lão tặc có tiền. Hơn nữa gặp mặt đưa tiểu bối lễ vật là bọn hắn yêu thích, thu chính là.

Trần Dương: "Ngươi có kinh nghiệm?"

"Phàm là có vài phần thiên phú tiểu bối đều có kinh nghiệm, thấy nhưng không thể trách." Khấu Tuyên Linh lập tức nâng lệ Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo: "Bọn họ cũng thu quá không ít lễ vật, hơn nữa Mao Tiểu Lị, thu quá không hạ mười lần lễ vật. Mỗi lần Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cử hành thông lệ giao lưu hội, mao đạo trưởng đều sẽ mang theo trong nhà tiểu bối đến các đại thiên sư trước mặt lưu một vòng, cướp đoạt đi thứ tốt sau cảm thấy mỹ mãn rời đi."

Cho nên cho tới sau lại, thiên sư giới đại lão nhìn thấy Mao gia trưởng bối mang theo tiểu bối ưỡn khuôn mặt tươi cười đi tới, tâm đều đến đau tốt nhất một trận.

Bất quá một hồi, đại gia đều nhập tòa, chừng năm mươi vị trí không hơn ba mươi cái. Nhưng này chút vị trí đều phóng cái cứng nhắc, cứng nhắc chuyển được mở ra video nói chuyện phiếm. Thiên sư nhóm gặp mặt cho nhau lên tiếng kêu gọi nói chuyện phiếm, theo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng cùng với Đại Phúc tổng cục cục trưởng đi tới, tất cả mọi người ngừng câu chuyện giữ yên lặng.

Bọn họ nhất tề xem qua đi, quét mắt hội trưởng, vẫn là tiên phong đạo cốt râu bạc phiêu phiêu tướng mạo, vẫn là giản dị tự nhiên mặc quần áo ăn diện. Lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái cục trưởng Độ Bắc, đồng loạt trừng bộ ngực hắn đầu heo, không khí quỷ dị.

Trần Thanh Đại là Toàn Chân Giáo phái cũng khá nổi danh Thượng thanh thiên sư, bởi vì đức cao vọng trọng mà bị đề cử vi hội trưởng. Hắn là số ít biết Độ Sóc thân phận chân thật thiên sư chi nhất, cùng hắn một cùng lúc tiến vào cũng chú ý tới hắn quần áo trên ngực tú đầu heo.

Trần Thanh Đại vỗ về râu mép nói "Độ cục tính trẻ con chưa mẫn."

Độ Sóc lạnh nhạt: "Nhà của ta vị kia tự tay tú ."

"Trong nhà vị kia?" Trần Thanh Đại kinh ngạc không thôi: "Độ cục thành gia ?"

"Ân." Độ Sóc khóe môi mang cười, ánh mắt dừng ở phía trước cách đó không xa Trần Dương trên người: "Hắn nghịch ngợm."

Trần Thanh Đại rốt cuộc là trải qua sóng gió lớn, chẳng sợ nghe được Phong Đô Đại Đế giáp mặt thừa nhận chính mình kết thân còn tại trước mắt hắn tú đem ân ái, hắn cũng thực bình tĩnh mà còn rất nhanh tiếp thu: "Chúc mừng."

Kế tiếp lại căn cứ Độ Sóc trước ngực đầu heo đường may khen vợ hắn huệ chất lan tâm, tâm linh thủ xảo, phải biết hiện tại không bao nhiêu người đối thêu cảm thấy hứng thú, nhất là đích xác tay nghề không tồi.

Hai người đối thoại bị mặt khác thiên sư nghe được, trong đó biết Độ Sóc thân phận chân thật thiên sư không cao hơn năm cái, còn lại người chỉ đương hắn là tổng cục cục trưởng, cùng Phong Đô bên kia có chút quan hệ. Thấy hắn kết hôn còn tưởng rằng là tân hôn, sôi nổi chúc mừng chúc mừng.

Độ Sóc sửa đúng: "Không là tân hôn. Đã kết hôn khoái bảy năm."

Mọi người càng vì kinh ngạc, hoàn toàn không ngờ đến Độ Sóc thế nhưng giấu diếm lâu như vậy. Nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, Độ Sóc làm người điệu thấp, rất ít xuất hiện tại thiên sư giới, hắn có gia thất không người biết cũng coi như bình thường.

Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ Mạnh Phú kinh ngạc nói: "Độ cục kết hôn đối tượng là ai?"

Trần Dương che đậy trụ mặt, từ Độ Sóc tiến vào liền vẫn luôn không hướng hắn kia nhìn. Nghe vậy lập tức lắc đầu: "Ta không biết."

"Ngươi không biết bình thường, ta cũng không biết." Mạnh Phú cho rằng Trần Dương mới tiến vào thiên sư giới một năm, không biết Độ Sóc thực bình thường: "Độ cục luôn luôn thần bí điệu thấp, tuy rằng tứ năm trước tiền nhiệm tổng cục cục trưởng, nhưng là xuất hiện tại người trước số lần hai cánh tay sổ đến lại đây."

Trần Dương gật đầu, mặt có chút đốt hồng: "Ân, không biết."

Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc mắt Trần Dương, không vạch trần hắn, trầm mặc nghe Mạnh Phú cằn nhằn.

Bất quá hắn chợt nhớ tới đến, tứ năm trước vừa vặn là Trần Dương đại một tướng gần đại nhị thời điểm, không sai biệt lắm một năm thời gian đầy đủ hắn thích ứng đế đô sinh hoạt. Sau đó chính là Độ Sóc đột nhiên đảm nhiệm tổng cục cục trưởng, chẳng lẽ còn là để cho tiện chiếu cố Trần Dương mới chạy tới lãm hạ này lụy nhân chức vụ?

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn xem xấu hổ buồn bực Trần Dương, nhìn nhìn lại mặt mày hớn hở thường thường miết lại đây liếc mắt một cái Độ Sóc. Đây cũng là tại thiên sư giới một đám lão nhân trước mặt, không phải tùy tiện đến người trẻ tuổi bát quái điểm người liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn thấu hai người gian tình. Hắn lắc đầu, cảm thán có lẽ Độ Sóc vẫn là vi Trần Dương mới đến dương gian.

Không ngờ đến Phong Đô Đại Đế cũng như vậy si tình! Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thán không thôi, sau đó sờ sờ tùy thân mang theo tổ sư gia bức họa.

Mạnh Phú nheo mắt nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh lại đem tổ sư gia bức họa mang ở trên người, đã thấy nhưng không thể trách. Còn có lòng thanh thản trêu chọc hắn: "Nghe nói tại trường cùng nghĩa trang thời điểm, tổ sư gia hai lần hiển linh cứu ngươi, kết quả bức họa bị tê."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt đen: "Mạnh quan chủ, miễn bàn này tra. Nhắc lại ta sinh khí."

Mạnh Phú nghe vậy ha ha cười vài tiếng, trêu chọc hoàn Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy mỹ mãn sau liền câm miệng.

Bên kia Độ Sóc bắt đầu liền từ trong địa ngục trốn tới ác quỷ một chuyện trình bày, đương hắn đề cập bảy trăm năm trước mưu toan đem cả tòa thành luyện vi cương thi Vu Linh Thứu sau, mọi người sắc mặt biến đến ngưng trọng, lực chú ý rốt cục từ Độ cục ngực đầu heo chuyển dời đến Vu Linh Thứu một chuyện.

Trần Dương vỗ vỗ nóng bỏng mặt, Độ Sóc nói sự tình cùng hắn suy đoán tám chín phần mười. Cho nên giờ phút này không nhiều nghiêm túc nghe, ngược lại nhìn Độ Sóc nghiêm túc mặt nghiêng ngẩn người.

Hắn giống như cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Độ Sóc nghiêm túc công tác khi bộ dáng, tuy rằng hắn luôn luôn tại vội. Hiện tại khó được nhìn thấy Độ Sóc này một mặt, dự kiến bên trong mê người. Chẳng sợ Độ Sóc thay đổi trương bình thường mặt, uy nghiêm khí thế vẫn là đem Trần Dương mê đến tam hồn năm đạo.

Mạnh Phú đẩy Trần Dương: "Trần cục, hồi hồn ?"

Trần Dương đột nhiên hoàn hồn, phát hiện hội nghị đã chấm dứt. Độ Sóc đang theo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng hàn huyên vài câu, sau đó phân phó người bên cạnh đi làm sự. Mà mặt khác thiên sư cũng lục tục ly tràng, hắn mới biết chính mình nhìn Độ Sóc nhìn xem mê mẩn. Vì thế có chút xấu hổ nói: "Độ, Độ cục thật soái."

Mạnh Phú lo lắng nhìn hắn: "Thiên sư giới cũng biết, nhưng là Độ cục đã kết hôn ."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, lập tức kịp phản ứng, phát hiện Khấu Tuyên Linh đã ghé vào trên bàn cười trộm. Hắn cười cười: "Ta biết, ta chính là sùng bái Độ cục. Sùng bái mà thôi."

Mạnh Phú còn muốn khuyên nữa, bên kia Độ Sóc đã cùng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng tán gẫu hoàn lập tức đi tới đối Trần Dương nói: "Tán gẫu hoàn?"

Trần Dương gật đầu.

"Đói sao?" Độ Sóc tự nhiên mà vậy dắt Trần Dương tay, hướng hóa đá Hỏa thần miếu miếu chủ gật gật đầu, xoay người rời đi.

Trần Dương quay đầu lại hướng Mạnh Phú cười cười, liền đối Độ Sóc nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Hoàn hảo. Độ ca, ngươi vừa mới thật soái!"

"Thích không?"

"Đặc biệt thích."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng tình vỗ vỗ Mạnh Phú bả vai, đáng thương hắn là ở đây thiên sư trễ nhất đi, thế cho nên này đem tuổi còn muốn đã bị loại này đánh sâu vào. Khấu Tuyên Linh quyết định người tốt làm tới cùng, hảo tâm đẩy hắn một phen: "Ngươi không nhìn lầm, Độ cục kết hôn khoái bảy năm đối tượng, trong nhà vị kia chính là Trần Dương, chúng ta cục trưởng."

Nói xong, thản nhiên nhưng rời đi.

Mạnh quan chủ gãi gãi tóc, 'A' một tiếng, thần trí đã bị cường đại đánh sâu vào.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đông chí là chí âm ngày, về phần tam phá ngày là đại quỷ lễ, sáu mươi năm một lần tại dân gian có thuyết pháp. Bất quá đạo giáo, phật giáo sẽ không có cái này thuyết pháp .

Chương 56: Hung thang 03

Trần Dương lên xe quải thật an toàn mang, đột nhiên nhớ tới Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Khấu Tuyên Linh còn chưa tới, chờ hắn sao?"

"Không cần, hắn có hộ chiếu. Mình mở xe trở về." Độ Sóc nhấn ga, đem tay lái đánh cái chuyển, đi xe đi trước.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ra thời điểm quả nhiên không gặp đến Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, di động WeChat tin tức gợi ý âm hưởng khởi, mở ra xem phát hiện là Trần Dương thông tri. Báo cho hắn không tất chờ, có thể chính mình hồi phân cục. Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu sách thán, quay đầu lại tiếp đón thần sắc hoảng hốt Mạnh quan chủ: "Mạnh quan chủ, đưa ngươi hồi Hỏa thần miếu như thế nào?"

Mạnh Phú lườm hắn một cái: "Ta liền trêu chọc ngươi một chút tổ sư gia, về phần như vậy trả thù ta? Tốt xấu làm ta có chút chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cười: "Mạnh quan chủ vào Nam ra Bắc, thấy quá cảnh đời. Điểm ấy việc nhỏ tính cái gì?"

Mạnh Phú nói thầm một câu: "Ta cũng không phải Mã Sơn Phong." Nói xong an vị tiến Khấu Tuyên Linh xe, làm hắn đem mình đuổi về Hỏa thần miếu. Đồng thời nói rằng: "Vu Linh Thứu có phải hay không tại tính kế Trần Dương?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đã nhìn ra?"

"Không người sẽ nhìn đoán không ra." Có thể tới tham gia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội nghị thiên sư cái gì không là lão bánh quẩy? Chỉ là từ Trần Dương cung cấp đi ra trong tư liệu có thể nhìn ra càng nhiều bị giấu diếm xuống dưới tin tức. Tỷ như Trần Dương tại Quỷ Đạo thượng thiên phú, lại tỷ như Vu Linh Thứu cô đơn đối Trần Dương đặc biệt thái độ.

Dù sao Mạnh Phú đã nhìn ra, hảo tại Trần Dương căn hồng miêu chính, không trường oai. Bằng không thiên sư giới những cái đó đặc biệt bao che cho con lại đối tiểu bối phá lệ trân trọng lão bánh quẩy không đến đau lòng tử? Xem bọn hắn đưa cho Trần Dương pháp khí lễ trọng, nhưng thấy bọn họ đối Trần Dương có bao nhiêu thích. Không chỉ là đối với Trần Dương thiên phú yêu quý, còn đối hắn không có trường oai phẩm tính cảm thấy hết sức vui mừng.

Mạnh Phú xua tay: "Từ lúc phân cục đem về Vu Linh Thứu cùng Mạnh Khê tin tức đăng báo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội khi, bọn họ liền tất cả đều biết. Bằng không ngươi cho là bọn họ đương thật khai cái hội nghị liền tùy thân mang theo nhiều như vậy lễ trọng? Mã Sơn Phong từ không hiển lộ tài năng, trên thực tế nhất đa mưu túc trí. Hắn mỗi lần báo cáo cấp Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, đều đem Trần Dương trọng điểm bỏ vào. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội những người đó chậm rãi liền chú ý tới Trần Dương, ngươi có biết bọn họ đều trân trọng tiểu bối, vẫn không thể nhanh chóng chú ý hắn. Càng chú ý lại càng thích. Mã Sơn Phong lại một chút lộ ra Trần Tiểu Dương trên người bí mật, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người biết chân tướng sau cũng không có biện pháp . Ai làm cho bọn họ mềm lòng, không bỏ được."

Mạnh Phú dám khẳng định, toàn bộ thiên sư giới liền không người có thể so sánh Mã Sơn Phong càng khéo đưa đẩy. Thì phải là cái đi vào lạc lối nhân tài, hắn không nên đương cái thiên sư, hẳn là đương cái chính khách. Mã Sơn Phong hiểu tướng mạo, nhìn Trần Dương ánh mắt đầu tiên phỏng chừng liền nhìn ra hắn là đoản mệnh tướng mạo. Nhưng Trần Dương sống sót, bình an vả lại thiên phú kỳ giai, muốn nói không điểm miêu nị không có khả năng.

Mã Sơn Phong nhìn ra lại không nói phá, Trần Dương mỗi lần hoàn thành đan tử sau báo cáo đều từ hắn đến viết. Hắn liền châm chước câu nói trước làm Trần Dương tại Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội lão bánh quẩy trước mặt lưu cái ấn tượng, dần dần gia tăng ấn tượng. Đắp nặn như vậy cái thiên phú trác tuyệt, thiện lương công chính hình tượng, chờ đến phát hiện Trần Dương có một cái như vậy làm người ta kiêng kị mệnh cách, liền tính tưởng muốn phòng hoạn chưa xảy ra cũng không bỏ được hủy diệt như vậy cái hảo hài tử.

Lão bánh quẩy xử lý Trần Dương làm người ta kiêng kị mệnh cách khi, nhiều ít yêu cầu do dự, chỉ cần do dự, sự tình tự nhiên có chuyển cơ. Nhưng Mã Sơn Phong cũng có đoán trước không đến sự tình, liền là Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc kết thân sự tình.

Ngay từ đầu, Mã Sơn Phong biết được Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ, chính là cảm thấy Trần Dương nhiều tầng bảo đảm. Đợi đến biết Độ Sóc thân phận, Mã Sơn Phong chẳng những không lo lắng thiên sư giới biết Trần Dương mệnh cách, ngược lại trước một bước tiết lộ cho thiên sư giới lão nhân tinh nhóm.

Như Mã Sơn Phong sở liệu, thiên sư giới lão nhân tinh nhóm mặc dù còn không biết Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ, nhưng đã luyến tiếc chọn dùng phòng hoạn chưa xảy ra này bộ để đối phó Trần Dương, chẳng sợ hắn có một cái đáng sợ mệnh cách. Không chỉ luyến tiếc còn phá lệ trân trọng, từng người dẫn theo lễ trọng đưa cho Trần Dương. Giống như trân trọng thiên sư giới trung bất luận cái gì một cái vừa có thiên phú, lại có tốt đẹp phẩm tính hậu bối.

Mạnh Phú cười nói: "Muốn là bọn hắn biết Trần Tiểu Dương cùng Độ cục là bạn lữ quan hệ, chỉ sợ sẽ thịt đau tống xuất nhiều như vậy quý trọng pháp khí." Nhớ tới cái kia trường hợp, hắn liền nhịn không được cười ha ha.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải: "Vì cái gì?" Không phải nói thiên sư giới lão nhân tinh nhóm đưa lễ trọng là luyến tiếc sao?

"Luyến tiếc đích thật là luyến tiếc, nhưng bọn hắn đưa mắc như vậy trọng pháp khí là đánh tiểu tâm tư. Bắt người tay ngắn, nếu thụ thiên sư giới đông đảo tiền bối trân trọng coi trọng, khả năng Trần Tiểu Dương liền càng thêm sẽ không giống Vu Linh Thứu như vậy rơi vào ma đạo." Mạnh Phú vỗ lưng ghế dựa cười to: "Những cái đó lão nhân tinh trân trọng tiểu bối là trân trọng, chính là cũng keo kiệt. Muốn là sớm biết rằng Trần Tiểu Dương cùng Độ cục quan hệ, tuyệt đối là tùy ý chọn kiện pháp khí đưa đưa, sau đó quán thượng vô số chén canh gà cổ vũ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hồi tưởng chính mình từ tiểu cùng mặt khác thiên sư giao tiếp, minh Mạnh Phú trong lời nói ý tứ. Thiên sư giới thiên sư nhóm trân trọng tiểu bối, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt nhất định tặng lễ. Chính là tặng lễ khi hào phóng, đưa hoàn liền thịt đau, giống hôm nay đưa cho Trần Tiểu Dương lễ trọng tuyệt đối là xuất huyết nhiều.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghĩ những cái đó đức cao vọng trọng, tiên phong đạo cốt lão nhân tinh thiên sư biết được chân tướng sau như thế nào mặt ngoài trấn định, sau lưng thịt đau cũng thấy buồn cười.

Bất quá lão tiền bối nhóm một phen tâm ý vẫn như cũ là làm người ta cảm động.

Độ Sóc đem đồng dạng chân tướng báo cho Trần Dương, bao quát thâm tàng bất lộ đa mưu túc trí nhưng tổng là vi phân cục trong tiểu nhóc con quan tâm Mã Sơn Phong, bóc hắn trung hậu vô hại da.

Trần Dương từ ba lô trong xuất ra pháp khí ngọc như ý, thất tinh bảo kiếm, Ngũ lôi lệnh bài, trấn đàn mộc từ từ, tất cả đều là các đại đạo phái đưa cho hắn đạo gia pháp khí, đều là trân quý.

Hắn cười một chút, hốc mắt hơi hơi ướt át: "Bọn họ khiến ta nhớ tới Vu gia gia, rõ ràng là không liên quan người nhưng có thể hao hết tâm tư tìm kiếm phương pháp làm ta sống đi xuống, dạy ta đạo thuật giúp ta xua đuổi ác linh lệ quỷ. Tại biết ta hung hiểm mệnh cách sau vẫn là lựa chọn giữ gìn ta, ta đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thực may mắn."

Trần Dương một lần chán ghét quá chính mình mệnh cách, bởi vì này mệnh cách mang đến chí âm thể chất, làm hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đều sống ở ác linh lệ quỷ quấy rầy cùng tử vong uy hiếp trung. Thậm chí người nhà của hắn bởi vậy mà chết, Vu gia gia cũng bởi vì cùng tiến đến cướp đoạt hắn thân thể lệ quỷ đánh nhau, hao hết tâm huyết mà chết.

Nhưng hắn như cũ cảm thấy chính mình may mắn, bởi vì hắn tổng là gặp được đối chính mình bao hàm thiện ý người. Người nhiều như vậy thương hắn, bảo hộ hắn, ấm áp tình cảm thủy chung vui lòng với dành cho hắn. Có lẽ từng có người sợ hãi mạng cách của hắn tiến tới bài xích, nhưng vẫn là có người nguyện ý trợ giúp hắn, đối hắn phóng thích thiện ý.

Cho nên Trần Dương biết chính mình vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không trở thành Vu Linh Thứu, hắn không nguyện ý làm thương hắn, tin tưởng hắn người thất vọng khổ sở.

"Ta may mắn chính mình có thể trở thành một người thiên sư, quang minh lỗi lạc, cúi đầu và ngẩng đầu không thẹn thiên địa. Quan trọng nhất là, " Trần Dương mâu trong mang cười nhìn Độ Sóc: "Ta gặp ngươi, với ngươi kết thân sau đó yêu thượng ngươi. Độ ca, cám ơn ngươi vẫn luôn theo giúp ta."

Mười tuổi Trần Dương mất đi cha mẹ, mười bốn tuổi Trần Dương mất đi gia gia, mười sáu tuổi Trần Dương mất đi Vu gia gia, được đến quê nhà sợ hãi ánh mắt cùng tránh không kịp lạnh lùng. Chính là, giống như mất đi sở hữu Trần Dương tại mười sáu tuổi gặp gỡ Độ Sóc, từ nay về sau không tất trải qua sinh tử phân biệt, không cần sợ hãi chính mình chí âm thể chất liên lụy người khác.

Độ Sóc tham dự Trần Dương mười sáu tuổi sau đó nhân sinh, tại tánh mạng của hắn trung sắm vai phụ thân, huynh trưởng đến thân mật ái nhân, làm bạn hắn đi rồi gần tới bảy năm. Quãng đời còn lại bao quát tử vong đều muốn làm bạn hắn, sẽ không rời đi cũng sẽ không có phân biệt.

Độ Sóc nhìn Trần Dương liếc mắt một cái, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, gần đây tìm cái có thể dừng xe địa phương đem xe dừng lại. Bàn tay bao lấy Trần Dương sau cổ đem hắn đặt tại trên vai: "Dương Dương, ngươi biết rõ ta không thể nhìn ngươi khóc."

Trần Dương nín khóc mỉm cười, vỗ hắn một chút: "Nói dối. Ngươi không ít đem ta lộng khóc thời điểm."

"Kia đến nhìn địa phương." Độ Sóc tại Trần Dương bên tai nhẹ giọng ngôn ngữ, lúc này khôi phục nguyên bản tuấn mỹ tướng mạo, mặt mày gian uy nghiêm lạnh lùng đều hóa thành nhu hòa, giống như cao cao tại thượng thần linh biến thành phàm nhân, hiểu được ái dục sân si. Làm người nhìn thấy, liền sẽ lâm vào điên cuồng, hận không thể chính mình mới là cái kia làm thần linh động tâm người."Phàm là ngươi có một chút khổ sở, ta đều sẽ đau lòng."

"Ta sẽ biến thành một cái hôn quân, không thể trở thành công chính nghiêm minh Phong Đô Đại Đế. Nguyên bản chỉ nhét đầy đại âm pháp tào pháp điển pháp lệnh trong lòng cường ngạnh chen vào một cái Trần Tiểu Dương, sẽ làm ta mất đi trấn định lý trí, giống cái phàm nhân như vậy vội vội vàng vàng." Độ Sóc nói cùng chính mình kích động chật vật bộ dáng, cũng thấy buồn cười: "Dương gian âm phủ, sáu đạo chúng sinh, chỉ có một Trần Tiểu Dương. Ta vừa mới gặp gỡ, vừa mới chộp trong tay, ta cũng thực may mắn."

Trần Dương ôm chặt Độ Sóc, cười đến không thấy mặt mày: "Ngươi trước kia không nói những lời này ."

"Không nói, không có nghĩa là không có." Độ Sóc vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp Trần Dương bối, thấy hắn không lại khổ sở mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Trần Dương vẫn luôn thực kiên cường, tổng là biểu hiện ra lạc quan hướng về phía trước thái độ, có ngoan cường sinh mệnh lực.

Độ Sóc duy nhất gặp qua Trần Dương khổ sở đến vô pháp yên giấc thời điểm, là Trần Dương cha mẹ, gia gia cùng Vu gia gia ngày giỗ. Thẳng đến hắn phát hiện mình sẽ bởi vì Trần Dương khổ sở mà cảm thấy không vui, bởi vì hắn vô pháp yên giấc mà lo lắng, hắn mới bắt đầu coi trọng Trần Dương người này. Không lại bởi vì hắn hung hiểm quỷ dị mệnh cách cùng chí âm thể chất, mà chỉ chuyên chú với Trần Dương bản nhân.

Độ Sóc tại minh bạch chính mình tâm ý sau, liền thừa dịp Trần Dương ỷ lại hắn thời điểm, ỷ vào hai người âm thân tầng này quan hệ cường ngạnh xoay chuyển chính mình tại Trần Dương trong lòng địa vị cùng ấn tượng. Làm Trần Dương biết, hắn không phải của hắn phụ thân hoặc huynh trưởng, mà là hắn nhất thân mật trượng phu. Có thể ôm chầm hắn, xâm chiếm hắn, làm hắn có thể ỷ lại có thể giao phó thân tâm trượng phu.

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương sau cổ, trong mắt có chút mỉm cười ý.

Cho nên hắn tại Trần Dương mười tám tuổi thành niên thời điểm, cắt đứt hắn ôm chầm trên thế giới bất luận cái gì một cái trừ hắn ở ngoài ái nhân cơ hội. Đem quan hệ của hai người tại trong một đêm chuyển biến làm thân mật người yêu, mà Trần Dương không có cơ hội tự hỏi cũng đã bị xâm chiếm thân tâm.

Phong Đô Đại Đế tại lột trừ công chính nghiêm minh hình tượng sau, cũng là sẽ bởi vì ái tình mà tâm sinh tính kế, khởi chiếm đoạt dục vọng phổ thông nam nhân.

Hảo tại Độ Sóc xuất hiện tại Trần Dương bên người thời cơ quá mức chính xác, cho nên cho dù Độ Sóc từ phụ huynh vị trí biến thành thân mật ái nhân, hắn cũng bất quá là ngẩn người liền tiếp thu.

Nếu Độ Sóc hiện tại cùng Trần Dương trần thuật hắn đã từng cũng không tính quang minh ý tưởng cùng thủ đoạn, Trần Dương đại khái cũng sẽ không cảm thấy có không đúng chỗ nào. Bởi vì Độ Sóc là Trần Dương trượng phu, tại Trần Dương xem ra chính là lý lẽ đương nhiên quan hệ, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không tái xuất hiện những người khác có thể thay thế được Độ Sóc vị trí.

Cho nên Độ Sóc chiếm cứ Trần Dương sinh mệnh nhất vị trí trọng yếu. Loại này ý tưởng cũng không cần bị lý giải, cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng bọn họ đối pháp luật, thiện ác phán đoán cùng cân nhắc.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu hôn hôn Độ Sóc khóe miệng, cười nói: "Ta thích nghe."

"Vậy ngươi hảo hảo quý trọng." Độ Sóc ngón cái lau Trần Dương khóe mắt, lau quệt một chút ướt át.

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Lời này ý là ngươi ngẫu nhiên mới nói ta thích nghe nói sao?"

"Dễ nghe nói về rất nhiều sẽ biến giá rẻ." Độ Sóc hôn hôn Trần Dương cái trán: "Ngoan."

Trần Dương liếc mắt miết Độ Sóc, sớm nên biết lấy tính cách của hắn rất ít biện hộ nói, cũng ngay tại tâm tình của hắn khổ sở thời điểm an ủi. Tâm tình một hảo, vô luận như thế nào ma cũng không chịu nói. Bế khẩn miệng tuyệt không nói, lấy lòng hắn thời điểm, hắn ngược lại là chiếu đơn toàn thu, nên không nói vẫn là không nói.

Trần Dương giận mà phác thượng Độ Sóc, cắn bờ môi của hắn: "Ngươi nói không nói? Ngươi nói điểm dễ nghe nói, làm ta vui vẻ không được?"

Độ Sóc trấn định trả lời: "Cho ngươi vui vẻ phương thức nhiều như vậy, không tất nhất định phải loại này." Hắn hoàn trụ Trần Dương, rõ ràng đem Trần Dương cắn động tác của hắn biến thành hôn sâu. Hôn đến Trần Dương mơ mơ màng màng, không lại yêu cầu hắn biện hộ nói mới thôi.

'Quang quang' . Cửa sổ xe thủy tinh bị xao vang, Độ Sóc buông ra Trần Dương đem xe cửa sổ đánh xuống một nửa, bên ngoài đứng người đàn ông. Hắn nhìn đến Độ Sóc đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó nói rằng: "Tiên sinh, có thể đem xe hướng bên cạnh dịch sao?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn, phát hiện bọn họ xe vừa lúc ngăn trở mặt sau xe vị, vì thế lôi kéo Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc ứng thanh liền đem lái xe đi, đến phía trước cách đó không xa bãi đỗ xe.

Xuống xe sau Trần Dương hỏi: "Tới nơi này làm chi?" Nơi này là cái đại quảng trường, quảng trường phụ cận quay chung quanh rất nhiều đại lâu, hình dung một cái thương vòng. Phồn hoa náo nhiệt, người đến người đến.

Độ Sóc dắt Trần Dương tay: "Không phải nói đói bụng? Đi ăn cơm đi." Vì thế dắt Trần Dương đi vào một đống đại lâu, tiến vào thang máy đè xuống tầng mười sáu cái nút. Trong thang máy còn có bảy tám cái người, trong đó có một già một trẻ, lão đại khái sáu mươi tuổi, thiếu đại khái mười lăm mười sáu tuổi, phải là gia tôn lưỡng.

Lão nhân nắm tôn tử tay nói rằng: "Đây là chuyên dụng thang máy sao?"

Nam hài có chút không kiên nhẫn trả lời: "Không là. Gia gia, ngươi không cần mỗi lần tọa thang máy liền hỏi cái này được không? Nào có nhiều như vậy chuyên dụng thang máy? Nơi này là bách hóa đại lâu, không có tốc hành mỗ cái địa phương chuyên thuộc thang máy."

Lão nhân hàm hồ ứng thanh, "Không là liền hảo."

Bên hông người nghe vậy có chút kỳ quái liếc mắt lão nhân, nhưng là không nói gì. Lão nhân còn nói thêm: "Ngươi không trải qua không biết có bao nhiêu đáng sợ, thang máy loại địa phương này, chính là hung hiểm. Hàng năm xuất sự cố, hung tà a."

"Hảo hảo . Gia gia, địa phương đến , chúng ta nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài đi." Trong thang máy đã có không ít người bởi vì lão nhân kia lần nói mà lộ ra không vui thần sắc, nam hài vội vàng đem lão nhân kéo ra ngoài, may mắn lúc này cửa thang máy mở.

Trần Dương mắt nhìn, phát hiện cũng là bọn họ muốn tới tầng trệt, vì thế đi theo Độ Sóc đi ra ngoài. Bọn họ tuyển một nhà nhà ăn đi vào, thế nhưng cũng tại bên trong gặp được vừa rồi gia tôn lưỡng, gia gia tựa hồ còn muốn cùng tôn tử nói chuyện, nhưng người sau không kiên nhẫn đứng dậy nói là đi toilet.

Trần Dương vừa vặn tọa lão nhân bên người đồng thời chờ vị trí, nhìn đến đối phương lộ ra mất mát biểu tình vì thế đáp lời: "Lão tiên sinh, ngài mới vừa nói thang máy hung hiểm là xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Lão nhân thấy có người đáp lời liền cao hứng nói: "Thang máy thường xuyên xuất sự cố, đó không phải là hung tà sao?"

Trần Dương buồn cười nói: "Xe cũng thường xuyên xuất sự cố, kia cũng hung tà sao?"

"Kia không giống. Xe là hành tẩu vật chết, xảy ra tai nạn xe, hung tà chính là địa phương. Thang máy là một cái bịt kín tiểu không gian, ngay tại một chỗ cao thấp, xảy ra sự cố, oan hồn vong linh đã bị vây ở trong thang máy. Kia thang máy chính là cái hung tà địa phương."

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Oan hồn vong linh bị vây thang máy, cũng không có hại nhân năng lực." Này đó hẳn là xem như ngoài ý muốn tử vong, như có mãnh liệt chưa xong tâm nguyện mới có thể bị vây tại thang máy trung trở thành địa phược linh, mà địa phược linh là không có hại nhân năng lực .

Lão nhân không đồng ý nói: "Muốn là bị chết thê thảm, oán khí trọng, càng thêm có thể hại nhân. Kia thang máy tiểu tiểu , phong bế đứng lên liền chỉ có một người. Muốn là ý định muốn hại người, vậy thì thật là bách phát bách trúng, hoàn toàn chạy không khỏi." Thấy bên cạnh còn có vài cái người trẻ tuổi, trung niên nhân đều bị hấp dẫn lại đây, lão nhân liền càng vì kích động nói: "Các ngươi ngẫm lại xem, muốn hại một người làm thang máy xuất trục trặc liền hảo. Thang máy đột nhiên rơi xuống, người là muốn bị suất đến người tàn tật hình, bị chết thảm, oán khí trọng. Thang máy không rơi xuống, liền đem thang máy đứng ở giữa không trung, phá hư báo nguy linh, cho ngươi kêu trời trời không biết kêu đất đất chẳng hay."

Có một cái người trẻ tuổi nhịn không được nói rằng: "Ngươi nói những điều này là thang máy ngẫu nhiên sẽ xuất sự cố, như thế nào liền biến thành hung tà ? Thang máy xuất sự cố không là chuyện rất bình thường sao? Liền cùng xảy ra tai nạn xe nhất dạng, đến trong miệng ngươi liền biến thành thần quái sự kiện, muốn là nói như vậy, có phải hay không trên thế giới sở hữu sự cố đều là oán linh giết người?"

Lão nhân trừng mắt: "Các ngươi đừng không tin! Các ngươi biết đối diện kia đống chung cư sao?"

Người trẻ tuổi trung có một cái nữ nhân mắt nhìn nói rằng: "Ta biết. Ta liền trụ kia đống chung cư."

Lão nhân: "Ngươi trụ đâu tầng?"

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân: "Mười một tầng."

Lão nhân vẻ sợ hãi cả kinh: "Thập, mười một tầng? Ngươi mới vừa dọn đi vào?"

"Là. Làm sao vậy?" Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân cũng có chút khó hiểu, lão nhân biểu tình làm cho nàng có chút sợ hãi.

Lão nhân nói rằng: "Trước kia đống bìa cứng nhà trọ thang máy là chuyên dụng thang máy, chính là đè xuống tầng trệt gian phòng hào, cửa thang máy một khai đi ra ngoài chính là gian phòng. Sau lại có một cái nữ nhân ấn sai tầng trệt, đi ra thang máy kết quả phát hiện kia hộ nhân gia ở trước cửa trang cửa chống trộm. Hơn nữa kia hộ nhân gia vừa vặn đi du lịch, không có thể đúng lúc trở về. Dẫn đến nữ nhân kia bị vây tại cửa chống trộm cùng cửa thang máy ở giữa khe hở năm sáu ngày, hoạt sinh sinh đói chết. Kia hộ nhân gia trở về, mới vừa mở ra cửa thang máy, ngửa mặt một khối hư thối nữ thi rót vào đến, không đem bọn họ đều hù chết."

Kỳ thật mỗi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sợ hãi thang máy, không chỉ có là bởi vì thang máy rơi xuống khi người ở bên trong sẽ suất thành thịt bánh, cũng bởi vì một khi thang máy đóng cửa người liền sẽ bị vây ở tiểu tiểu bịt kín trong rương. Nếu trùng hợp tín hiệu không nhạy, cái loại này cô độc tuyệt vọng cùng cảm giác sợ hãi sẽ đem người bức điên.

Mà lão nhân nói bị vây tại cửa chống trộm cùng cửa thang máy ở giữa tiểu khe hở nữ nhân, chân chính làm người cảm thấy sợ hãi chính là này trong năm ngày, một chút cảm giác đến chết vong buông xuống, chết ở tuyệt vọng trung. Càng làm người sợ hãi tuyệt vọng chính là thang máy cái nút ngay tại trước mắt, lại bởi vì cửa chống trộm lan can quá mức chặt chẽ, bàn tay không đi vào vô pháp đè xuống thang máy. Rõ ràng sinh tồn hy vọng ngay tại trước mắt, lại chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn.

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân hoảng sợ: "Không thể nào. Kia ra việc này cố sau đó. . . Liền hủy đi chuyên dụng thang máy sao?"

Lão nhân lắc đầu: "Không có. Kia nhiều lắm đại công trình. Nghiệp chủ bồi tiền xong việc. Nhưng là sau đó vẫn là xuất sự, còn tại mười một tầng. Kia hộ nhân gia dọn đi , dù sao như thế nào cũng không dám lại trụ đi xuống, nhà mình cửa nhà chết cá nhân, còn bị chết thảm như vậy. Lại nói, kia hộ nhân gia kỳ thật cũng là hung thủ chi nhất, ai làm cho bọn họ còn muốn trang cái cửa chống trộm. Bọn họ dọn đi sau, lại đưa đến cái thành phần tri thức nữ hài."

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân chính mình là cái thành phần tri thức, mấy ngày hôm trước vừa mới dọn tiến kia đống bìa cứng nhà trọ mười một tầng. Nàng trong lòng có chút sợ hãi, lại vẫn là ngồi xuống nghe lão nhân nói. Nàng hỏi: "Kia sau đó đâu? Chẳng lẽ gặp gỡ cái gì vậy ?"

Lão nhân nói rằng: "Nhất định là gặp, cái kia thành phần tri thức nữ hài tử có thứ vãn về nhà, đi ra thang máy thời điểm hình như là nhìn thấy cái gì. Liền đứng ở cửa thang máy nửa ngày, tay chân cứng ngắc. Nơi đó chính là trước còn không có dỡ xuống cửa chống trộm cùng cửa thang máy ở giữa khe hở, thành phần tri thức nữ hài tử như là bị yểm trụ, đột nhiên cửa thang máy mở ra, nữ hài tử sau này ngưỡng đảo, trực tiếp liền đi xuống suất. Mặt sau không có thang máy sương, nàng trực tiếp từ mười một lâu ngã sấp xuống đứng ở lầu bốn thang máy sương mặt trên, chết."

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân sợ hãi về sợ hãi, hảo tại còn có lý trí: "Ngài là làm sao biết như vậy rõ ràng ?"

Lão nhân: "Nhìn theo dõi. Theo dõi thực rõ ràng, lúc ấy ta ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn. Ta trước liền trụ này đống nhà trọ, xuất sự sau mới đem thang máy sửa chữa."

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân lại hỏi: "Kia trước một nữ nhân đầu tiên bị vây tại mười một tầng cửa chống trộm cùng cửa thang máy chi gian, mất tích năm ngày chẳng lẽ không ai tìm nàng sao? Chẳng lẽ không người đến xem xét video giám sát sao?"

Lão nhân: "Này, ta đây làm sao biết?"

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân cười cười: "Đại gia, ngài vẫn là biệt mê tín. Ngài nói này đó, đều là ngoài ý muốn sự cố." Nàng bởi vì tìm được lão nhân câu chuyện trung sơ hở mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thả lỏng tâm tình nói xong câu đó liền cùng bằng hữu hồi bàn điểm cơm.

Lão nhân quay đầu lại hỏi Trần Dương: "Tiểu tử, ngươi có tin ta hay không?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn đối diện bìa cứng nhà trọ, cười nói: "Mắt thấy mới là thật. Không có thấy tận mắt quá, ta cũng không biết có nên hay không tín."

Lão nhân mặc dù không hài lòng hồi đáp này, nhưng là không có không vui. Dù sao Trần Dương không có trực tiếp phủ nhận hắn mà nói, "Ai, các ngươi tuổi còn trẻ chính là không tin lời nói của ta. Ta xem vừa rồi cái kia nữ oa oa muốn xuất sự."

Trần Dương cũng không có tại vừa rồi cô bé kia cảm giác đến bị oán linh quấn thân quỷ khí, cho nên không có lập tức nhận cùng lão nhân nói, chính là cười cười. Lão nhân xua tay nói rằng: "Không tin thì không tin đi, dù sao không nhân ái nghe khuyên nhủ."

Lúc này lão nhân tôn tử trở về, lôi kéo lão nhân điểm cơm. Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương cũng lôi đi, bắt đầu điểm cơm. Lão nhân rời đi thời điểm mắt nhìn vừa rồi thành phần tri thức nữ nhân, đối với đối diện bìa cứng nhà trọ bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Như thế nào chính là không tin tà đâu?"

Ngày hôm sau, Mao Tiểu Lị tiếp một cái đan tử, đưa cho Mã Sơn Phong nhìn: "Mã thúc, ngươi xem một chút có không có vấn đề?"

Mã Sơn Phong tiếp nhận đan tử: "Thang máy oán linh? Ta đi điều tra nhìn."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hảo."

Hai giờ sau, Mã Sơn Phong đi ra đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Đích thật là hai sao cấp bậc tờ danh sách, có thể tiếp."

Trương Cầu Đạo cắn kem lại đây nói rằng: "Thang máy oán linh? Có cái gì bối cảnh?"

Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Này đống nhà trọ nghiệp chủ tại APP phát tờ danh sách, hình như là trước có người chết ở trong thang máy hình thành oán linh. Âm hồn không tiêu tan, tối hôm qua thượng có một cái về muộn nữ hài tử lọt vào công kích, thiếu chút nữa không mệnh. Cho nên nghiệp chủ liền nhanh chóng hạ đơn, ta vừa vặn nhìn thấy, cảm thấy còn đi liền tiếp nhận đơn."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Có hay không kỹ càng tỉ mỉ thuyết minh?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không có. Cố chủ ý tứ chính là làm chúng ta đem oán linh xua đuổi đi, nếu có thể siêu độ liền siêu độ, không thể nói hy vọng có thể đuổi đi, đừng làm cho oán linh hại nhân."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Coi như này nghiệp chủ có lương tâm."

Trần Dương xuống lầu, nghe thấy bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm nội dung, hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Có thang máy oán linh xuất hiện địa phương là chỗ nào?"

"Hồng Loan nhà trọ."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Cao cấp nhà trọ, một bộ phòng thực quý. Người thường căn bản mua không nổi."

Trần Dương: "Là nơi này a. Ta hôm qua mới nghe được có người đề cập này đống nhà trọ, không nghĩ tới hôm nay liền xuất sự. Tiểu Lị, này đơn chuyển cho ta đi. Cảm thấy còn rất hữu duyên, ta đến xử lý đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu, sảng khoái gật đầu: "Đi."

Trần Dương nhìn tao ngộ công kích nữ hài tử, quả nhiên là ngày hôm qua gặp phải thành phần tri thức nữ nhân. Giờ phút này mặt nàng sắc trắng bệch, nằm ở trên giường bệnh suất chặt đứt một chân. Nữ hài tử nhìn thấy Trần Dương, nghi hoặc hỏi ý kiến hắn là người như thế nào.

Trần Dương cho thấy ý đồ đến: "Ta nghĩ biết tối hôm qua thượng, ngươi trông xem cái gì?"

Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân áp lực sợ hãi nói rằng: "Đêm qua ta cùng đồng sự liên hoan, tương đối vãn về nhà. Trở về thời điểm đã hơn một giờ, khi đó trước sân khấu liền một cái bảo an, không có gì người. Ta đi vào thang máy, đè xuống ấn phím. Tại lầu bốn thời điểm bắt đầu nghe được phanh tiếng nổ, là từ thang máy mặt trên truyền đến thanh âm. Ta cho là có người từ phía trên truyền xuống tới, hoặc là, hoặc là cái gì vậy từ phía trên ngã xuống tới. Chính là thang máy không có một chút động tĩnh, vốn là lớn như vậy tiếng vang, nện xuống tới đồ vật khẳng định sẽ làm thang máy phát sinh chấn động, nhưng là không có."

Lúc ấy nàng cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, đột nhiên nhớ tới ban ngày lão nhân nói có một cái nữ nhân từ mười một tầng ngã xuống tới, vừa lúc nện ở lầu bốn thang máy sương sương đỉnh. Lão nhân nói nữ hài là vãn về nhà, nhưng chưa nói là mấy giờ, chẳng lẽ chính là hơn một giờ?

Thang máy còn tại đi lên trên, cái nút lượng đến mười tầng khi, thành phần tri thức nữ nhân nghe được tích táp tiếng nước. Nàng nơm nớp lo sợ ngẩng đầu nhìn, lại cùng thang máy điều hòa trong miệng một đôi đỏ như máu ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc đối thượng. Khi đó nàng đã hoàn toàn quên đi tự hỏi vì cái gì thang máy điều hòa đầu gió chỗ sẽ có một đôi mắt, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm, thẳng đến một giọt huyết nện ở nàng trên đầu mũi.

Cửa thang máy vừa lúc mở ra, đứng ở mười một tầng. Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân run run đi xuất thang máy, đi ra ngoài một khắc kia, thang máy đột nhiên rơi xuống phát ra tiếng nổ. Nàng quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện cửa thang máy không có đóng lại, thang máy sương liền đứng ở lầu bốn. Lầu bốn thang máy sương sương đỉnh có một khối vặn vẹo thi thể, thành phần tri thức nữ nhân cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào có thể nhìn thấy cỗ thi thể kia đỏ như máu ánh mắt, nàng sợ tới mức nhanh chóng trở về chạy.

Nàng tại hành lang chạy, hành lang đăng lòe lòe diệt diệt. Nàng nghe thấy phía sau truyền đến 'Đông đông đông' thanh âm, vẫn luôn cùng ở sau lưng nàng. Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân không dám quay đầu lại, run run tìm ra môn tạp xoát mở cửa, đi vào thời điểm khóe mắt dư quang cùng nhất trương huyết nhục mơ hồ mặt đối thượng. Lúc ấy nàng sợ tới mức mất đi lý trí, kia chỉ đồ vật rất nhanh ngăn chặn cửa nhà, không cho nàng đi vào.

Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân xoay người tiếng thét chạy trốn, không dám lại đáp thang máy, cho nên chạy thang lầu. Mang giày cao gót như cũ chạy trốn bay nhanh, chính là phía sau 'Đông đông đông' thanh âm thủy chung như bóng với hình đi theo. Sau lại thành phần tri thức nữ nhân tránh ở phòng cháy phía sau cửa, thanh âm kia từ từ đi xa, thành phần tri thức nữ nhân nhẹ nhàng thở ra từ phòng cháy phía sau cửa đi ra, nhìn thấy trống trơn khoáng khoáng thang lầu mới yên tâm.

Nàng sợ hãi vật kia trở về, vì thế nhanh chóng lên lầu. Ngay tại nàng đi quá một tầng lầu thời điểm, hàng hiên đăng đột nhiên toàn dập tắt, nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy thang lầu thượng có chỉ đồ vật tứ chi vặn vẹo đi xuống đi. Rõ ràng tứ chi vặn vẹo, chính là nằm xuống tốc độ cũng rất khoái, chớp mắt liền tới trước mắt.

Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân ở thấy rõ kia trương khủng bố mặt sau đó đồng tử mở rộng, lên tiếng tiếng thét, sau đó bị đẩy xuống lâu té gãy chân sau hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Nàng chắc chắn nói: "Kia chỉ nữ quỷ chính là trong thang máy oán linh!"

Trần Dương được đến manh mối sau đi hướng Hồng Loan nhà trọ, cùng nhà trọ nghiệp chủ gặp mặt. Nghiệp chủ nhìn thấy Trần Dương, cảm thấy hắn quá mức tuổi trẻ, rõ ràng không tin hắn là thiên sư. Nhưng tốt xấu là APP tiếp đơn người, hắn cũng chỉ có thể thử một lần. Nhưng là yêu cầu Trần Dương bắt giữ oán linh thời điểm, hắn cũng phải ở bên cạnh đi theo, phòng ngừa Trần Dương nói dối làm giả.

Trần Dương: "Ta không hề gì, bất quá ngươi không sợ oán linh?"

Nghiệp chủ hừ cười hai tiếng, khinh miệt nói: "Sợ cái gì? Oán linh dám đến, ta trước giết chết nó! Biệt nói sang chuyện khác, đêm nay ta cùng định ngươi."

Trần Dương cười nói: "Không hề gì."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

1, kỳ thật phía trước Dương Dương cùng Độ Sóc ở chung đã thuyết minh hơi có chút, Dương Dương phi thường ỷ lại Độ Sóc. Bởi vì Độ Sóc tại trong thế giới của hắn độc nhất vô nhị, không người có thể thay thế được.

Bất quá vì ngăn ngừa có người hiểu lầm, cho nên vẫn là giải thích một chút. Độ Sóc trước là sắm vai phụ huynh nhân vật, nhưng ở phát hiện chính mình đối Dương Dương tình cảm sau cũng chậm chậm xoay chuyển Dương Dương đối chính mình ấn tượng, xác định Dương Dương đem hắn coi là ngang hàng quan hệ sau đó mới ăn Dương Dương.

Hảo đi, này đó phiên ngoại hẳn là sẽ giảng đến.

2, thang máy cửa chống trộm cùng cửa thang máy chi gian xuất hiện nữ thi là thật có án kiện, bởi vì rất béo ấn không đến cái nút, bị kẹp ở giữa đói chết — Đài Loan thang máy bạn thi.

Chương 57: Hung thang 04

"Chúng ta đây là đống tinh tu nhà trọ, tiêu chuẩn hai phòng một thính, tam phòng một thính phòng xép. Tới gần hai cái tàu điện ngầm tuyến, chung quanh lại là thương vòng. Nguyệt thuê không có một vạn thuê không xuống dưới." Nghiệp chủ đắc ý dào dạt thổi phồng, "Cho nên trụ này đống độc thân nhà trọ người đại bộ phận là cao cấp thành phần tri thức, quản lý tầng cấp bậc nhân tài."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại: "Ta nhớ rõ cao cấp thành phần tri thức tiền lương tại vừa đến hai vạn chi gian, chỉ là nguyệt thuê liền một vạn, đây không phải là tất cả đều hoa ở trong này ?"

Nghiệp chủ có chút xấu hổ: "Có vài người hợp thuê, đây không phải là hai phòng, tam phòng sao? Bình quán xuống dưới một tháng nguyệt thuê cũng liền tứ năm nghìn. Tại đế đô, cái này tiền thuê nhà tính có thể ."

Trần Dương cười một chút, đè lại thang máy: "Lọt vào thang máy oán linh công kích người cũng là cao cấp thành phần tri thức?"

"Đương nhiên."

"Nàng một người trụ?"

"Ngẫu nhiên." Trần Dương nghi hoặc nhìn về phía nghiệp chủ, trùng hợp lúc này thang máy đến trước mặt, cửa thang máy mở ra. Trần Dương đè lại thang máy cái nút, làm nghiệp chủ đi vào trước. Nghiệp chủ do dự nhìn Trần Dương, sau đó nói rằng: "Ngươi đi vào trước."

Nghiệp chủ hoài nghi Trần Dương gà mờ trình độ, lo lắng muốn là chính mình đi vào, cửa thang máy đóng lại đây không phải là vây khốn hắn bản thân sao? Cho nên nghiệp chủ khiến cho Trần Dương chính mình đi vào trước, Trần Dương đành phải đi vào cũng nói rằng: "Có oán linh tồn tại thang máy không là một khác giá sao? Ngươi đây đều sợ?" Kia giá có oán linh xuất hiện thang máy đã bị phong đứng lên, tạm thời không cho trụ khách sử dụng.

Nghiệp chủ nói rằng: "Để ngừa vạn nhất, muốn là nó đã chạy tới này giá hại ta làm như thế nào?"

"Không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa."

Nghiệp chủ khinh thường hừ cười: "Những lời này cầm lừa lừa người khác hoàn hảo, không lừa được ta. Người xấu yếu hại người chẳng lẽ còn muốn chọn đối tượng? Quỷ đều là người biến thành , tưởng yếu hại người đồng dạng sẽ không chọn đối tượng."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi đảo thấy rõ." Thật sự là hắn không ngờ đến nhìn như bình thường nghiệp chủ thế nhưng nhìn xem như thế minh bạch, hắn tiếp tục nói rằng: "Chính là không hề căn do hại nhân đều là tâm lý vặn vẹo biến thái, nhưng chân chính biến thái người thuộc loại số ít. Càng nhiều thương tổn đều có nhân quả, yêu quỷ cũng là như vậy. Luôn có nhân quả quan hệ, đương nhiên đích xác không thể bài trừ còn có số ít không có căn do thương tổn."

Nghiệp chủ nghe xong Trần Dương lời này, ngược lại là đối hắn ấn tượng hảo rất nhiều. Trước bởi vì Trần Dương quá mức tuổi trẻ bộ dáng, làm hắn khởi lòng khinh thị. Hiện giờ xem ra, ngược lại là tuổi trẻ tài cao. Hắn cũng nghe nói qua thiên sư giới trung không nhìn tư lịch cùng tuổi, mà là coi trọng thiên phú. Nghiệp chủ dịu đi thái độ, không giống nhau trước tùy ý có lệ, mà là đem tự mình biết đều nói cho hắn biết: "Này đống nhà trọ nguyệt thuê đích xác rất cao, cao cấp thành phần tri thức gánh nặng đứng lên kỳ thật cũng khó khăn. Cho nên bọn họ bình thường là hợp thuê, hoặc là tình lữ đồng thời chia sẻ. Còn có một loại khác tình huống, thuộc loại tình lữ nhưng là không thể nói là. Thí dụ như lọt vào công kích cái kia thành phần tri thức trụ khách."

Trần Dương: "Nói như thế nào?" Cửa thang máy mở ra, hắn làm nghiệp chủ đi trước, sau đó chính mình mới bước ra thang máy. Thang máy bên ngoài là mười một tầng hành lang, mỗi một tầng lầu cùng sở hữu ngũ gian nhà trọ.

Nghiệp chủ: "Không có tiền mua phòng lại thuê không nổi, chi tiêu đại, đã có người tìm tình nhân. Cái kia bị công kích thành phần tri thức trụ khách chính là tìm cái tình nhân, kia tình nhân xuất tiền thay nàng phòng cho thuê. Ngẫu nhiên tới nơi này ở vài ngày."

Tình nhân ý tứ chính là tiểu tam.

Trần Dương: "Như vậy a."

Khi nói chuyện, có một cái tuổi trẻ mụ mụ từ bọn họ bên người trải qua, từ trong bao xuất ra phòng tạp xoát môn. Cửa vừa mở ra, một cái tiểu cô nương từ trong phòng nhào vào đến hô to: "Mụ mụ."

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ cười ôm lấy nàng, đang muốn đóng cửa thời điểm nhìn đến nghiệp chủ, vì thế buông xuống tiểu cô nương, cùng hắn lên tiếng kêu gọi hàn huyên vài câu. Nghiệp chủ xoay người cùng tiểu cô nương hàn huyên vài câu, tiểu cô nương khiếp sinh sinh tránh ở tuổi trẻ mụ mụ sau lưng, nắm nàng vạt quần.

Tiểu cô nương nháy mắt mấy cái, trên mặt có một chút nghi hoặc. Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ nắm chặt môn đem cười cùng bọn họ nói lời từ biệt, đang muốn tướng môn giữ cửa ải thượng, chợt nghe đến tiểu cô nương nghi hoặc hỏi: "Mụ mụ, đi theo sau lưng ngươi vào người là ai?"

Môn 'Phanh' một tiếng nhẹ nhàng đóng lại, ngăn cách cửa phòng trong ngoài. Đang muốn rời đi Trần Dương cùng nghiệp chủ đột nhiên quay đầu lại, nghiệp chủ mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ: "Ngươi nghe được tiểu cô nương nói cái gì sao?"

Trần Dương lướt qua nghiệp chủ, tiến lên một bước gõ cửa. Môn trong không hề có động tĩnh gì, vì thế hắn hỏi nghiệp chủ: "Có hay không dành trước môn tạp hoặc là cái chìa khóa?"

Nghiệp chủ kích động lắc đầu: "Đều tại dưới lầu, ta không mang trên người." Sau đó hắn dùng lực gõ cửa, hô to kia đối tuổi trẻ mẹ con, nhưng mà không chiếm được đáp lại.

Trần Dương đem nghiệp chủ kéo dài tới phía sau, từ ba lô trong xuất ra thanh sắt mở cửa. Từ khi Khâu Thịnh Mẫn giáo hội hắn như thế nào mở cửa, hắn liền tùy thân mang theo thanh sắt lấy bị bất cứ tình huống nào. Kia nghiệp chủ chưa hoàn hồn hết sức liền phát hiện mình chuyển cái vòng, quay đầu lại kinh ngạc nhìn Trần Dương, khí lực đã vậy còn quá đại?

'Ca sát' một tiếng, đóng cửa bị đánh khai. Trần Dương nắm chặt môn đem đang muốn mở ra khi, tuổi trẻ mụ mụ từ bên trong mở cửa, tò mò hỏi bọn hắn: "Làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương bất động thanh sắc nhìn tuổi trẻ mụ mụ, nàng thần sắc lạnh nhạt, trong mắt có đúng lúc đến này phân nghi hoặc cùng không vui. Nghiệp chủ trừng lớn mắt cao thấp nhìn tuổi trẻ mụ mụ, hỏi nàng: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ nói rằng: "Ta có thể có chuyện gì?"

"Vừa rồi ta nghe được con gái của ngươi nói. . ." Nghiệp chủ chần chờ một lát, liếc mắt Trần Dương sửa miệng nói rằng: "Ngài tiên sinh trở lại sao? Ta nghĩ cùng hắn thương lượng nhà trọ an toàn phương tiện vấn đề, yêu cầu hắn tham khảo ý kiến."

"Chưa có trở về, hắn đi công tác ." Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ dịu đi sắc mặt nói rằng: "Nếu yêu cầu tham khảo ý kiến nói, cũng có thể hỏi ta. Bất quá ta hiện tại có chút mệt, chờ một chút còn muốn phụ đạo nữ nhi công khóa. Cho nên có thể hay không ngày mai lại nói?"

Tiểu cô nương từ tuổi trẻ mụ mụ sau lưng khiếp sinh sinh nhìn bọn họ, hai tay giảo cùng một chỗ, lui bả vai. Đối thượng Trần Dương ôn hòa bình tĩnh ánh mắt khi, cố lấy dũng khí muốn nói cái gì đó thời điểm, tuổi trẻ mụ mụ đột nhiên quay đầu lại ôn nhu nói: "Văn Văn, mau trở về làm bài tập."

Tiểu cô nương cúi đầu trở về phòng, Trần Dương lại là mắt nhìn hôn ám gian phòng nói rằng: "Trong phòng như thế nào không bật đèn?"

"Chưa kịp." Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ uyển chuyển nói: "Các ngươi còn có việc sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì." Nói xong lui ra phía sau một bước, tuổi trẻ mụ mụ hướng bọn họ cười cười, đóng cửa lại.

Nghiệp chủ căng thẳng da mặt, đối mặt nhắm chặt cửa phòng nói câu: "Toàn bộ nhà trọ người cũng biết nàng chưa lập gia đình trước dựng, không có tiên sinh." Hắn nhíu mày nói rằng: "Này đối mẹ con cũng đáng thương, trẻ tuổi mụ mụ là bị tiểu tam. Hai mẹ con sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, đoạn thời gian trước tiểu cô nương chính diện hiện trường tai nạn xe cộ, sợ tới mức có chút tự bế."

"A, kia chỉ có thể thuyết minh công khóa làm được không đủ." Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Rất sốt ruột , hẳn là còn có sung túc thời gian ngụy trang chính mình. Đại khái là tân tang, không hiểu quy củ."

Nghiệp chủ thần tình nghi hoặc: "A?"

Trần Dương từ ba lô trong xuất ra trương ngũ lôi bùa, xao hoàn tam hạ phía sau cửa lẳng lặng chờ đợi. Quá trong chốc lát, tuổi trẻ mụ mụ lại đây mở cửa, dưới ánh đèn phát hiện nàng sắc mặt tái nhợt, trong mắt có điểm lo âu cảm xúc. Nàng hỏi ý kiến: "Còn có chuyện gì?"

Trần Dương đưa tay khoát lên tuổi trẻ mụ mụ bả vai, đem nàng đưa đến vừa đi đi vào. Vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Không chuyện của ngươi." Trong phòng mở đăng, đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ sốt ruột tiến lên muốn đem hắn đuổi đi ra, nghiệp chủ đem nàng ngăn lại, cẩn thận nhìn tuổi trẻ mụ mụ chần chờ nói: "Ngươi. . . Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ: "Ta không sự."

Nghiệp chủ nói rằng: "Vừa rồi người mở cửa, cũng không phải là ngươi." Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ lộ ra khiếp sợ biểu tình, nghiệp chủ tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta vừa rồi hỏi kia chỉ giả trang ngươi đồ vật, ngươi tiên sinh tin tức, nó nói ngươi tiên sinh đi công tác đi."

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ nhếch môi không biết phải nói lại cái gì, đương nàng xem đến Trần Dương hướng ngồi ở cái bàn bên cạnh nữ nhi đi đến khi lộ ra kích động biểu tình: "Ngươi không cần xằng bậy! Không chuẩn thương tổn nữ nhi của ta!"

Trần Dương ngồi ở tiểu cô nương đối diện, đem ngũ lôi bùa giấu ở trong lòng bàn tay bình tĩnh đối với tiểu cô nương nói rằng: "Cho dù là tìm thế thân cũng không nên tìm được tiểu hài tử trên người đi."

Tiểu cô nương một bên hừ ca một bên họa họa, đối Trần Dương nhìn như không thấy. Trần Dương cũng không buồn bực, mà là mắt nhìn nàng họa họa, tuyến điều hỗn độn, sắc thái ám hắc, làm người nhìn thực không thoải mái.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi không oán không cừu, nếu ngươi muốn tìm cái vô tội người đương ngươi thế thân, nếu có thể đủ tại quỷ sai cùng thiên sư phát hiện trước ngươi thành công, đó là phần số của ngươi. Chính là ngươi vừa làm ta phát hiện, còn mưu toan tìm cái tiểu hài tử đương ngươi thế thân, ta liền không thể không quản. Ngươi một cái lão quỷ, còn muốn đoạt cái tiểu hài tử thân thể, cũng không sợ bị ác linh tranh đoạt phân thực sạch sẽ."

Tiểu hài tử hồn phách cùng thân thể còn không thể hoàn toàn dung hợp, dễ dàng gặp tà. Chính là chiếm trước tiểu hài tử thân thể đại để là chút vô lại lão quỷ, ham món lợi nhỏ hài tử vài thập niên dương thọ, nhưng tiểu hài tử thân thể chỗ nào tễ đến tiếp theo chỉ vô lại lão quỷ? Người thành niên cùng tiểu hài tử khác nhau, cho dù là bên ngoài kém thật lớn cũng có thể phân biệt đi ra.

Chỉ sợ không đợi này đó vô lại lão quỷ thích ứng tiểu hài tử thân thể, trước hết bị văn phong mà đến ác linh xé rách thành mảnh nhỏ phân thực sạch sẽ.

Nghe vậy, tiểu cô nương đột nhiên đem trong tay bút sáp mầu ném đi. Bút sáp mầu tại trên mặt bàn phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, đánh cái chuyển dừng lại. Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ cùng nghiệp chủ đều bị biến hoá kỳ lạ không khí sợ tới mức đại khí không dám suyễn, Trần Dương từ đầu đến cuối đều thực bình tĩnh.

Tiểu cô nương nói rằng: "Không oán không cừu? Như thế nào sẽ không oán không cừu? Nếu không các nàng, ta như thế nào sẽ chết? Đều là cô bé này đang đùa bóng cao su, kết quả đem bóng cao su văng ra, tạp trung đầu của ta, hại ta xoay người thời điểm chân hoạt ngã sấp xuống tại đường cái mặt. Ta như thế nào sẽ bị một chiếc xe tải yết quá nửa người trên chết đi? Nàng! !"

Tiểu cô nương đột nhiên chỉ vào tuổi trẻ mụ mụ, đem trẻ tuổi mụ mụ hoảng sợ: "Nàng thân là mẫu thân, không hảo hảo nhìn con của mình lại cùng người bên ngoài nói chuyện phiếm. Muốn là nàng nhìn con của mình, liền sẽ không để cho cô bé này bị mặt khác nam hài khi dễ. Đám kia nam hài muốn cướp đi nàng bóng cao su, nàng dưới cơn nóng giận ném xuống bóng cao su. Bọn họ một đám trích đến sạch sẽ, liền ta xui xẻo có phải hay không? Xứng đáng bị tạp trung bóng cao su, xe tải yết quá nửa người trên thê thảm chết đi! Ta sẽ không bỏ qua các ngươi! Tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha các ngươi, các ngươi đều có sai, đều là hại chết ta thủ phạm!"

Trần Dương gõ gõ bàn: "Đừng kích động. Trước tiên ta hỏi hỏi ngươi, bóng cao su tạp trung ngươi thời điểm, ngươi đang làm gì?"

Tiểu cô nương sắc mặt âm trầm thanh hắc: "Ngươi cũng tưởng giúp các nàng đúng hay không? Đạo sĩ thúi, uổng ngươi tự xưng thiên sư, không biết rằng người chết đầu thất là có thù báo thù ngày sao?"

"Ta biết. Chính là ngươi đến nói cho ta biết, bóng cao su tạp trung ngươi thời điểm ngươi đang làm gì đó? Phải là đang đùa di động đi."

Tiểu cô nương sắc mặt khó coi, lại không phản bác, hiển nhiên Trần Dương nói trúng rồi. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Không thể phủ nhận, cái chết của ngươi cùng tiểu hài này tử có quan hệ, nhưng không là nàng trách nhiệm. Nàng, mẫu thân của nàng, khi dễ nàng đám kia nam hài tử, đâm chết ngươi tài xế cùng với chuyên chú với chơi di động không có chú ý tình hình giao thông ngươi, đều là hại chết ngươi nguyên nhân. Hoặc là, ngươi có thể xưng là ngoài ý muốn. Ngươi muốn đem chính mình ngoài ý muốn tử vong tội danh an cho nhóm nàng, nhưng các nàng không cần vì ngươi tử phó thượng tính mạng bồi thường."

"Ngươi vì bọn nàng nói chuyện?" Tiểu cô nương cố chấp nhận định Trần Dương thiên giúp này đối mẹ con: "Nếu không là bọn họ, ta sẽ phát sinh loại này ngoài ý muốn?"

Này chỉ ác linh đem chính mình chết thảm nguyên nhân tất cả đều đỗ lỗi tại đây đối mẹ con, đám kia nam hài cùng với lái xe, nếu không là tuổi trẻ mụ mụ hôm nay đi ngang qua tử vong của hắn địa điểm, vừa lúc có thể theo kịp. Ác linh khả năng sẽ đi trước tìm kiếm đám kia nam hài cùng lái xe trả thù, nhưng hắn hận nhất chính là tiểu cô nương, hắn cho rằng bóng cao su tạp trung hắn dẫn đến hắn ngã sấp xuống là căn bản nhất nguyên nhân.

Trần Dương: "Ngươi cố ý báo thù?"

"Nếu đổi lại là ngươi, bị chết như vậy oan uổng sẽ không muốn muốn báo thù sao?" Tiểu cô nương ném xuống bút sáp mầu sau cầm lấy bút máy, ngòi bút đối với hai mắt của mình làm ra mãnh trạc động tác. Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ tiếng thét khóc, bút máy dừng lại, tiểu cô nương hì hì cười to. Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ hướng hắn nói xin lỗi, khẩn cầu hắn buông tha nữ nhi của mình, muốn trả thù nói có thể tìm nàng.

"Ta đương nhiên sẽ tìm ngươi. Ngươi cũng có sai, ngươi cũng nên tử — "

Trần Dương nhíu mày: "Gian ngoan mất linh!" Nói xong, đem có dấu ngũ lôi bùa lòng bàn tay đối với tiểu cô nương, một chưởng phách về phía ông trời của nàng linh đắp, đem kia chỉ ác linh đánh ra đến sau ôm lấy tiểu cô nương, giao cho tuổi trẻ mụ mụ. Sau đó đem ngũ lôi bùa đánh tiến ác linh trong thân thể, tháo xuống thủ đoạn dây đỏ trói lại ác linh nhét vào xúc xắc trong.

Vứt hai cái xúc xắc sau nắm ở lòng bàn tay, Trần Dương nói "Vốn là tưởng cho ngươi cơ hội, ai biết ngươi đã vậy còn quá thị phi không phân. Nhưng niệm tình ngươi quả thật bị chết oan uổng, nửa tháng sau quỷ môn đại khai, đem ngươi đưa đến đạo giáo pháp hội cho ngươi quy y thụ giới, sớm ngày đầu thai. Một năm bên trong cũng liền địa quan xá tội ngày, đạo giáo sẽ cử hành đại hình pháp hội, khải kiến thiên y khoa chuyên môn trị liệu các ngươi này đó đột tử quỷ."

Cái gọi là thiên y khoa, tức vi Thượng thanh thiên y, chuyên môn trị liệu đột tử quỷ. Đột tử quỷ bởi vì trước khi chết đã bị cực đại sợ hãi, tam hồn không tụ thất phách khó về, không dễ dàng đầu thai chuyển thế. Dần dà dễ dàng sinh ra ý nghĩ xằng bậy, chuyển biến làm ác linh lệ quỷ dính vào sát nghiệt. Cho nên một ít đại hình đạo giáo pháp hội liền sẽ khải kiến thiên y khoa, tấu thỉnh Thượng thanh thiên y.'Mười đạo cửu y', đi dược chữa bệnh, tế thế cứu nhân, tự cũng cứu quỷ.

Trần Dương xoay người, nhìn nhìn vừa mới chuyển tỉnh tiểu cô nương, thấy nàng ôm tuổi trẻ mụ mụ cổ mở to tò mò mắt to, không có cảm thấy sợ hãi. Nàng thấy Trần Dương nhìn nàng, liền lộ ra đại đại tươi cười, giòn sinh kêu một câu: "Ca ca."

"Ngoan." Trần Dương xuất ra đạo trừ tà phù cùng an thần phù đưa cho tuổi trẻ mụ mụ: "Lấy cái bình nhỏ tử cho nàng mang đứng lên, đeo lên một hai tháng liền hảo. Này ác linh coi như hảo , không có tận lực thương tổn tiểu hài tử. Tuy nói là ngoài ý muốn, nhưng các ngươi cũng cùng cái chết của hắn dính dáng đến quan hệ, cho nên quỷ môn đại khai thời điểm nhưng thay ác linh bố thí trai giới, làm hắn sớm ngày đầu thai."

Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ tiếp nhận hai trương bùa, thập phần cảm kích liên thanh đáp.

Chỉnh chuyện quá trình chính là lúc ấy tiểu cô nương một người tại sa mà trong chơi bóng cao su, mụ mụ cùng người khác nói chuyện phiếm không có chú ý tới một đám tiểu nam hài muốn đi cướp đi nữ hài bóng cao su. Nữ hài đem bóng cao su ném đi ra ngoài, bởi vì cách xanh hoá mang tạp đến lối đi bộ người qua đường. Tiểu cô nương khí lực không đại, nói như vậy tạp người trong cũng sẽ không có sự, đáng tiếc người nọ vừa lúc vùi đầu chơi trò chơi, bị đập một cái phản ứng quá đại dưới chân một uy, nửa người trên ném tới đường cái, vừa lúc một chiếc xe tải quên quá khứ.

Tiểu cô nương chạy đến nhìn chỉ thấy đến này khủng bố một màn, dẫn đến nàng vốn là nội hướng tính cách biến đến tự bế.

Ác linh đích xác bị chết nghẹn khuất oan uổng, nhưng tạo thành hắn nguyên nhân của cái chết có rất nhiều cái. Không thể đơn quái đến người kia trên người, chỉ có thể nói là ngoài ý muốn.

Hai mẹ con đem Trần Dương cùng nghiệp chủ đưa đến cửa thời điểm, tuổi trẻ mụ mụ còn luôn miệng nói tạ. Tiểu cô nương rời đi mẫu thân ôm ấp, ngại ngùng ôm lấy Trần Dương mềm mềm mà, nhỏ giọng mà nói: "Cám ơn ca ca."

Trần Dương cười cười, hồi ôm lấy tiểu cô nương: "Không cần cảm tạ." Nói xong, buông ra tiểu cô nương. Tuổi trẻ mụ mụ lúc này mới đem tiểu cô nương mang về trong phòng, lần thứ hai sau khi nói cám ơn đóng cửa phòng.

Nghiệp chủ có chút kinh ngạc: "Như vậy thì tốt rồi?" Hắn vòng quanh Trần Dương chuyển hai vòng: "Không cần khai đàn thực hiện, không có kiếm gỗ đào, đồng tiền kiếm càng thêm có đọc chú ngữ? Như vậy liền đem phụ thân ác linh đuổi đi ra, còn bắt lại ? Này xúc xắc là cái gì?"

Trần Dương đi về phía trước, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Mỗi cái thiên sư trừ tà nắm quỷ phương thức đều không giống. Xúc xắc là pháp khí." Hắn dừng lại: "Đây là bị tập kích trụ khách gian phòng?"

Nghiệp chủ: "Đối." Hắn nhanh chóng xuất ra phòng tạp xoát mở cửa, dẫn đầu mở cửa làm Trần Dương đi vào, thái độ biến đến cung kính rất nhiều. Vừa rồi Trần Dương lộ như vậy một tay, cho hắn biết chính mình là đem người nhìn thấp.

Trần Dương tiến vào cái kia thành phần tri thức nữ nhân gian phòng, bọn họ tại tới thời điểm đã trước tiên trưng cầu được đến nàng đồng ý. Trần Dương ở trong phòng đi rồi một vòng sau đi ra: "Có thể , đi thôi."

"A? Úc, úc." Nghiệp chủ đầu óc lơ mơ, đành phải nghe lời đóng cửa phòng. Bên kia Trần Dương hỏi: "Này đống nhà trọ tân trang quá sao?"

Nghiệp chủ trả lời: "Không có a. Nhà trọ hai năm trước kiến thành, đều là hoàn toàn mới , không cần tân trang. Làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương cười cười: "Không có. Bất quá ta nghe nói trước có một cái thành phần tri thức nữ nhân cũng là tại mười một tầng ngã xuống thang máy chết, có thật không?"

"Thật sự." Nghiệp chủ cũng không sợ Trần Dương biết, dù sao Trần Dương là thiên sư, khẳng định tra quá một ít. Hơn nữa hắn cũng không phải nơi này trụ khách, vì thế hắn nói rằng: "Nói đến là kiện thực tà môn sự tình. Lúc ấy là đêm khuya, rất nhiều người đều không có thể kịp phản ứng xảy ra chuyện gì, đột nhiên sẽ chết người. Sau lại tra video giám sát, phát hiện cái kia người chết đại khái là tại buổi tối một giờ đồng hồ tả hữu trở về, thang máy đứng ở mười một tầng. Nàng cúi đầu đi ra, tại cửa thang máy bên ngoài. . . Cái này khoảng cách, đứng liền không động."

Nghiệp chủ so cái khoảng cách, đại khái là 20 đến 30 centimet ở giữa khoảng cách: "Nàng cũng không phải đứng liền không động, toàn thân đều có thể động, nhưng chính là không thể lui về phía sau đi tới hoặc là xoay người nhất dạng, thực quỷ dị. Sau đó đưa tay chụp — thật giống như phía trước có cánh cửa, dùng sức chụp cửa sắt kêu cứu mạng nhất dạng. Chậm rãi , nàng chụp không động, biến đến thực suy yếu. Tại rạng sáng một giờ rưỡi chung thời điểm, cửa thang máy đột nhiên mở ra, cái kia người chết lúc ấy còn sống, chính là khống chế không được thân thể của mình sau này ngã xuống, trực tiếp trụy đến đứng ở bốn tầng thang máy thang sương. Suất đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, một chân đều gấp ở sau lưng."

Tả hữu nhìn nhìn, nghiệp chủ hạ giọng thần bí cằn nhằn nói: "Ta đoán là trúng tà , ngươi xem vô duyên vô cớ nửa đêm đột nhiên đậu ở chỗ này, nhích tới nhích lui chính là không đi. Sau đó thang máy đột nhiên mở cửa, rõ ràng thang máy sương còn đứng ở lầu bốn, môn như thế nào liền mở? Người nào mở? Trùng hợp cái kia người chết liền cả người cứng ngắc ngã xuống. Những cái đó cảnh sát xem xét quá theo dõi khí, kỳ thật cũng biết án kiện quỷ dị. Vốn đang có thể nói là thang máy phát sinh trục trặc, chính là người chết trước hành vi như thế nào giải thích? Giải thích không thông, tuyệt đối là ở bên ngoài trêu chọc không sạch sẽ đồ vật, bị quấn lên liền muốn đi tính mạng."

"Ta biết ." Trần Dương nói xong liền cấp Trương Cầu Đạo phát rồi điều tin tức, làm hắn tại buổi tối một giờ đồng hồ thời điểm đi một chuyến bệnh viện, cũng đem số phòng bệnh chia hắn. Đưa điện thoại di động thả lại túi áo, hướng nghiệp chủ nói rằng: "Nếu là hơn một giờ chung xuất sự, kia liền một giờ đồng hồ lại đi vào thang máy nhìn xem."

Nghiệp chủ: "A? Muốn vào thang máy? Đâu, đâu lượng thang máy?"

"Xuất sự kia lượng." Trần Dương đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì dường như: "Ngươi có chưa từng nghe qua thang máy bạn thi?"

"Có a." Nghiệp chủ còn tại rối rắm chính mình buổi tối muốn hay không cũng đi theo tiến thang máy, nghe vậy không yên lòng trả lời: "Liền cách đây đống nhà trọ không xa một đống kiểu cũ nhà trọ, phương tiện liền hiện nay đến xem không ra làm sao, bất quá tại trước kia có thể nói thực vượt mức quy định cũng rất cao đương. Kia đống nhà trọ chọn dùng chính là tốc hành nhà trọ gian phòng chuyên dụng thang máy, sau lại có một cái nữ nhân không biết như thế nào liền ấn sai tầng trệt còn đi ra ngoài. Sự có đúng dịp, kia hộ ốc chủ thế nhưng ở trước cửa trang bị cửa chống trộm, liền tạp tại cửa thang máy chi gian, lưu lại 30 centimet tả hữu khe hở. Liên xoay người đều khó khăn, lại đủ không đến cửa thang máy cái nút, hoạt sinh sinh đói chết."

"Nhà trọ nháo xuất đáng sợ như vậy sự kiện, rất nhiều người mà bắt đầu cảm thấy loại này chuyên dụng thang máy hay không tệ đoan quá nhiều. Hơn nữa cùng lượng trong thang máy tử quá người như vậy, còn bị chết như vậy đáng sợ, liền có không ít người dọn đi, dù sao trụ đến khởi kia đống nhà trọ người cũng không thiếu tiền. Sau lại lại có sự cố phát sinh, mạc danh kỳ diệu có một cái nữ nhân bị vây chết ở trong thang máy, tử trạng thê thảm. Cùng bộ thang máy phát sinh hai khởi án mạng, tất cả mọi người dọn đi, kia đống nhà trọ là một cái quỷ nhà trọ sự tình liền nháo đi ra ngoài, không người đến thuê. Dần dà liền hoang phế , bất quá nghe nói muốn giải tỏa trùng kiến."

Nghiệp chủ đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, khó hiểu cảm thấy kinh tủng: "Ta nói nữ kia người chết trước khi chết hành vi như thế nào như vậy quỷ dị? Rõ ràng tay chân có thể động cố tình không thể đi tới lui về phía sau, liên xoay người đều khó khăn, cũng không chính là thang máy bạn thi chết kiểu này sao? Nữ kia người chết chính là trêu chọc thang máy bạn thi, mới có thể trúng tà đi."

Trần Dương: "Đại khái. Ác linh dùng khi còn sống chết kiểu này hại chết người, xưng là tìm thế thân. Bị hại chết người cũng sẽ trở thành ác linh, không thể đầu thai, trừ phi tìm được thế thân hoặc là siêu độ nó. Ngươi xác định đêm nay theo ta đồng thời tiến thang máy nắm quỷ, không sợ bị trở thành thế thân?"

Nghiệp chủ thực do dự: "Đại sư a, ngài sẽ bảo hộ ta sao?"

"Sẽ."

"Sẽ bảo đảm ta an toàn sao?"

Trần Dương ôn hòa cười: "Có thể. Bất quá đến tăng giá."

Nghiệp chủ: "Này còn thêm a, khu ma trừ tà không là đại sư ngài bản chức sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Là bản chức không sai. Nhưng là có người muốn nhìn trò hay, còn phải cam đoan hắn an toàn, thực phí ta tinh lực. Cho nên yêu cầu tăng giá, dù sao chúng ta là đang lúc chức nghiệp, tiểu bản sinh ý."

Một cọc hai sao đan tử liền có mấy trăm vạn còn gọi tiểu bản sinh ý? Nghiệp chủ tỏ vẻ hắn cũng muốn làm này đó tiểu bản sinh ý."Đi đi, tăng giá liền tăng giá, dù sao cơ hội khó được."

Có thể gần gũi quan sát ác linh lệ quỷ, nói ra cũng là đại đề tài câu chuyện, đủ hắn thổi hai năm.

Chương 58: Hung thang 05

Ước chừng nửa đêm một giờ đồng hồ thời điểm, Trần Dương cùng nghiệp chủ đồng thời hướng thang máy đi đến. Thang máy bên ngoài vây quanh đứng lên, đặt trên cảnh kỳ bài, cấm chỉ sử dụng thang máy. Trần Dương rớt ra cảnh kỳ mang đi đi vào, nghiệp chủ do dự một hồi cũng đi theo tiến thang máy.

Trần Dương đè xuống '11' ấn phím, thang máy hơi hơi động một cái mà bắt đầu đi lên trên. Nhìn con số chậm rãi hướng thượng lượng, chẳng biết tại sao, nghiệp chủ khó hiểu cảm thấy khẩn trương, hắn tới gần Trần Dương: "Đại, đại sư, kia chỉ giấu ở trong thang máy oán linh đêm nay thật sự sẽ xuất hiện sao?"

"Đại khái sẽ."

Nghiệp chủ: "A? Không xác định sao?"

"Nó khả năng xuất hiện, cũng khả năng thay đổi chủ ý không đi ra ." Trần Dương thuận miệng nói rằng.

Lúc này 'Đinh' một tiếng, cửa thang máy mở ra. Đứng ở lầu bốn, đối với trống rỗng hành lang. Nghiệp chủ nuốt nước miếng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi không ấn lầu bốn đi?"

"Không có." Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm hành lang, ngoài hành lang mặt không có một bóng người, ngọn đèn có vẻ trắng bệch vô cùng. Có loại tĩnh mịch an tĩnh tại im ắng lan tràn, làm người khó hiểu hoảng hốt vô cùng.

Nghiệp chủ cổ họng như là bị cái gì vậy kháp trụ , tưởng tiếng thét lại bảo không ra tiếng đến, cùng bị kháp trụ cổ con vịt : "Vậy là ai ấn lầu bốn? Kia, kia chỉ oán linh đến đúng không? Nó ấn , nó trước chính là chết ở lầu bốn — "

Trần Dương đe dọa hắn: "Tại oán linh trước mặt đề cập nguyên nhân chết, không sợ chọc giận nó tìm ngươi đương thế thân?" Nghiệp chủ quả nhiên bị dọa đến, nhắm chặt miệng không dám nói nữa. Thấy hắn câm miệng, Trần Dương liền đè lại thang máy đóng cửa kiện, cửa thang máy chậm rãi đóng lại.

Đột nhiên, trong hành lang truyền đến có tiết tấu , thực lớn tiếng 'Đạp, đạp, đạp. . .', Trần Dương đột nhiên vươn tay ngăn lại cửa thang máy. Chạm đến vật thể, cửa thang máy lần thứ hai mở ra, đương Trần Dương bước ra đi thời điểm, sợ tới mức chân nhuyễn nghiệp chủ giữ chặt Trần Dương nơm nớp lo sợ nói: "Trần, Trần đại sư, ta, ta đi không đặng đạo."

Trần Dương đem một đạo ngũ lôi bùa đưa cho hắn, vội vàng nói rằng: "Nhìn thấy oán linh lệ quỷ liền đem bùa dán tại đối phương trên người, lại lớn tiếng kêu cứu mạng, vừa hô vừa chạy." Nhắc nhở hoàn, hắn liền nhanh chóng chạy xuất thang máy, hướng phía 'Đạp đạp đạp' nơi phát ra âm thanh chạy tới.

Bên này nghiệp chủ đỡ mềm mềm chân tưởng muốn đi ra thang máy, ngẩng đầu khi lại phát hiện cửa thang máy đóng lại đi. Mà thang máy ấn phím điên cuồng nhảy lên, trong chốc lát nhảy đến lầu một, trong chốc lát nhảy đến tầng chót, trong chốc lát lại là tại '11' cùng '4' hai cái ấn phím trung qua lại nhảy nhót.

Nghiệp chủ sợ tới mức lá gan đều nhanh phá, vỗ cửa thang máy hô to: "Cứu mạng a! Đại sư, khoái cứu ta! Ta TM trúng tà ! !" Thang máy chấn run lên một cái, đột nhiên rất nhanh bay lên, nghiệp chủ đứng không vững té lăn trên đất.

Thang máy lên tới mười một tầng thời điểm, đột nhiên dừng lại. Nghiệp chủ nghĩ đến trước nhìn đến video, cái kia trúng tà bị trở thành thế thân thành phần tri thức nữ người chết, vì thế nhanh chóng ấn đóng cửa kiện. Lại ấn tầng trệt, bất luận cái gì một cái tầng trệt đều hảo. Cửa thang máy đóng lại sau đó, chậm rãi giảm xuống, nghiệp chủ nhẹ nhàng thở ra trượt chân tại thang máy góc.

Chờ hắn suyễn quá khí phục hồi lại tinh thần, phát hiện thang máy tạm dừng xuống dưới. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt ấn phím, lầu bốn. Đại thở phào, Trần Dương ngay tại lầu bốn, đi ra ngoài tìm được hắn liền an toàn . Đáng tiếc không đợi hắn mở cửa, đỉnh đầu đột nhiên phát ra 'Phanh' tiếng nổ, tạp đến toàn bộ thang máy thang sương đều tại lắc lư, mà còn xuống phía dưới rơi một hồi.

Nghiệp chủ gian nan nuốt nước miếng, buồn rười rượi: "Không, không là như vậy tà đi." Thang máy thang sương đăng lóe ra hai cái sau, dập tắt. Trong bóng đêm, nghiệp chủ nghe được tích táp tiếng nước, hắn quen thuộc nước này thanh. Có đôi khi trong thang máy điều hòa phá hủy, sẽ có giọt nước mưa nhỏ đến, chính là hắn cũng biết thang máy điều hòa là hảo , không phá hư.

Cho nên còn có khác một loại khả năng. Có tích thủy tích lạc làm việc chủ chóp mũi, trên đầu mũi cọ hơi có chút, mang theo nùng liệt mùi máu tươi. Sềnh sệch, tanh tưởi, đi xuống tích lạc. Tí tách, tí tách thanh âm còn tại duy trì liên tục, hơn nữa từ từ tới gần hắn.

Nghiệp chủ lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra máy chụp hình trộm hướng mặt trên chiếu — một mảnh tối đen, cái gì đều chiếu không đi ra. Do dự một cái chớp mắt, hắn mở ra chiếu sáng đăng hướng mặt trên chiếu, lấy hết dũng khí mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, thang máy sương đỉnh trống trơn đãng đãng cái gì đều không có. Không có nhìn đến khủng bố dữ tợn oán linh, làm nghiệp chủ nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Chính là tí tách tiếng nước vẫn còn tiếp tục, nghe không rõ lắm rốt cuộc là từ phương hướng nào truyền đến .

Di động chiếu sáng đăng làm việc chủ trong tay vòng quanh thang máy một vòng, vẫn như cũ là cái gì đều không thấy được. Nghiệp chủ xem xét đỉnh đầu thời điểm không có chú ý tới thang máy bên trong sương vách tường mơ hồ chiếu ra một cái bóng dáng, kia bóng dáng đổi chiều làm việc chủ sau lưng, đỏ như máu ánh mắt cùng vặn vẹo tứ chi, nùng trù tanh tưởi huyết từ trên người nàng nhỏ đến. Đương nghiệp chủ nhiễu vòng thời điểm, kia chỉ đồ vật cũng đi theo hắn nhiễu vòng cũng từ từ tới gần hắn.

Nghiệp chủ đột nhiên cảm thấy gáy có tích sềnh sệch giọt nước mưa đánh vào làn da thượng, chậm rãi trượt xuống. Vẻ mặt của hắn từ từ cứng ngắc, mặt bộ cơ bắp vô pháp khống chế run rẩy, máy móc tính quay đầu đối một cái đằng trước óc cùng tinh huyết đầy mặt đầu lâu. Ánh mắt chậm rãi hướng thượng di động, nữ thi vặn vẹo tứ chi đổi chiều tại thang máy sương sương đỉnh, một chân mang giày cao gót, một khác chỉ chân lấy quỷ dị góc độ gấp ở sau lưng.

Nghiệp chủ không biết chỗ nào bộc phát ra tới dũng khí đem oán linh đẩy ra, hét lên một tiếng tấm tựa cửa thang máy, chân nhuyễn biên ấn mở cửa kiện biên vỗ cửa thang máy hô to cứu mạng. Kết quả bàn tay vỗ vào cửa thang máy thượng thời điểm cảm giác đến lòng bàn tay có cái gì bạo khai, mở ra đến xem phát hiện là oán linh ánh mắt, đã bị chụp biển .

Kia chỉ oán linh rơi trên mặt đất, phát ra 'Phanh' thanh âm. Nó một chân gấp ở sau lưng, một khác chân mang giày cao gót, không khiêu một bước liền phát ra sâu nặng 'Đạp' thanh âm. Oán linh lôi ra chính mình ruột làm việc chủ trên cổ tha một vòng lại một vòng, sau đó đè xuống '11' cái này ấn phím. Lúc này, cửa thang máy mở, vẫn còn là '4' lâu.

Nhưng oán linh đè xuống đóng cửa kiện, mắt thấy cửa thang máy sắp đóng lại, nghiệp chủ cuống quít máy móc tính từ trong túi tiền lấy ra Trần Dương cấp ngũ lôi bùa hướng oán linh ót thượng chụp. Kia oán linh chạm đến chí dương ngũ lôi bùa đột nhiên phát ra kêu thảm thiết, rất nhanh thối lui. Nghiệp chủ nhanh chóng lay khai trên cổ ruột, kéo ra cửa thang máy rất nhanh chạy đi ra ngoài.

Sau khi rời khỏi đây phát hiện hành lang trống rỗng, ngọn đèn trắng bệch, bên tai quanh quẩn 'Đông đông đông' thanh âm. Nghiệp chủ khóc không ra nước mắt: "Không là như vậy tà đi? Ta đều xuất thang máy , Trần đại sư? Trần đại sư!"

'Đông đông đông' thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, nghiệp chủ bất đắc dĩ đành phải ngược lại đi thang lầu, đẩy ra trầm trọng lối thoát hiểm hướng trên lầu đi. Đi đến lầu sáu thời điểm nghe được 'Đông, đông, đông' thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, càng ngày càng dồn dập cũng càng ngày càng rõ ràng.

Nghiệp chủ sợ hãi không thôi, phát hiện thanh âm kia chính là từ thang lầu thượng truyền đến . Kia chỉ trong thang máy oán linh cư nhiên dọc theo thang lầu đuổi theo? !

Hắn đẩy ra lối thoát hiểm, đi vào lầu sáu. Lầu sáu nhà trọ tất cả đều bị đả thông làm thành phòng tập thể thao cùng chỗ ăn chơi, lúc này bên trong ngọn đèn toàn diệt, tối như mực chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến thủy tinh mặt sau thiết bị. May mắn nghiệp chủ trước không có thể chống cự trụ mỹ nữ hấp dẫn, làm trương phòng tập thể thao năm tạp, hơn nữa vừa vặn hôm nay mang ở trên người.

Nghiệp chủ dùng năm tạp xoát khai phòng tập thể thao môn, né đi vào. Hắn nghĩ đến trong thang máy kia chỉ oán linh yêu đổi chiều, còn yêu đi theo người khác sau lưng, vì thế hắn tìm được cái ngăn tủ né đi vào. Kia ngăn tủ thực chật hẹp, cơ hồ là chỉ có thể nằm không thể ngồi. Hắn nằm ở bên trong, đóng lại cửa tủ, vừa mới ngăn tủ trên cửa có đi ô vuông, có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài một thước nội tình cảnh.

Phòng tập thể thao bên trong im ắng , đột nhiên thủy tinh đại môn phát ra phanh tiếng nổ, tại yên tĩnh hoàn cảnh trung phá lệ vang dội. Kia tiếng nổ nện ở nghiệp chủ khẩn trương trái tim thượng, nhảy lên đến càng nhanh càng bất an.

'Đông!'

Trong thang máy oán linh vào được, không nhảy lên một bước liền phát ra đông đông thanh âm. Từ xa tới gần, đứng ở nghiệp chủ trốn tránh ngăn tủ bên cạnh thật lâu không động. Nghiệp chủ khẩn trương đến liên hô hấp đều bình khởi, tâm phế đến mức đau mới nghe được dần dần rời xa 'Đông đông' thanh. Hắn mới vừa nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mãnh liệt bên tai vang lên 'Đông' một tiếng, ánh mắt đối thượng một viên nữ nhân đầu lâu.

Nữ nhân đầu lâu suất đến óc bật ra, máu tươi cùng óc chảy đầy mặt. Ánh mắt một viên bạo đột, một khác khối bắt tại trên mặt. Khuôn mặt đã sớm suất đến nhìn không ra hình người, cực kỳ khủng bố. Oán linh dựa đến rất gần, nếu không là ngăn tủ phá lệ chắn, cơ hồ là mặt dán mặt.

Căn bản là bạo đánh, nghiệp chủ đột nhiên nhớ tới trước 'Đông đông' thanh đứng ở bên cạnh thật lâu sau đều không có động. Căn cứ hắn trốn tránh ngăn tủ thiết kế góc độ, hắn là nhìn không tới bên cạnh tình hình, nhưng bên cạnh trốn tránh cá nhân nhưng có thể quan sát đến hắn nhất cử nhất động.

Vừa nghĩ tới đương hắn tự cho là trốn tránh bí mật, nhưng mà oán linh ngay tại bên cạnh lẳng lặng theo dõi hắn, nghiệp chủ liền sợ hãi đến cực điểm. Hắn ánh mắt một phen, trực tiếp chết ngất đi qua.

Lần thứ hai tỉnh lại thời điểm, nghiệp chủ phát hiện Trần Dương liền đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, giống như tại đối một viên xúc xắc nói chuyện. Nghiệp chủ suy yếu bái Trần Dương ống quần: "Đại sư, cầu bùa."

Trần Dương cúi đầu vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, đưa cho hắn một chén nước nói rằng: "Các nàng sẽ không đả thương hại ngươi , không cần lo lắng. Nhiều nhất liền dọa dọa ngươi."

Nghiệp chủ tiếp nhận chén nước uống sạch sau thở dốc nói rằng: "Không, không hại ta? Dọa đều bị hù chết !"

"Ta xem ngươi đảm rất đại, còn tưởng rằng ngươi không sợ." Trần Dương cười nói.

Nghiệp chủ thấy Trần Dương tại, an tâm không ít sau cũng liền không như vậy sợ hãi, chậm rãi khôi phục khí lực cùng chỉ số thông minh nghi hoặc hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi mới vừa nói 'Các nàng' ?"

"Đúng vậy." Trần Dương gật đầu, nhìn chằm chằm nghiệp chủ nhìn một lát: "Ngươi không phát hiện đuổi theo ngươi chạy hai chỉ oán linh đều lớn lên không giống sao?"

Nghiệp chủ khuôn mặt đều biến tái rồi, đuổi theo hắn chạy oán linh như vậy khủng bố, trốn cũng không kịp đâu còn có không đi phân biệt oán linh diện mạo? Hỏi hắn: "Không là đều nhất dạng sao? Thần tình tanh hôi huyết cùng óc, đều là từ chỗ cao ngã xuống tới chết đi. Không có không giống đi." Dù sao hắn là phát hiện không xuất chỗ nào không giống.

Trần Dương vứt bắt tay trong xúc xắc, nói rằng: "Có hai chỉ oán linh. Một cái là thang máy oán linh, một cái là từ trên nhà cao tầng bị đẩy xuống đi ngã chết oán linh. Người sau chính là vừa rồi đuổi theo ngươi đến lầu sáu oán linh, vẫn luôn phát ra 'Đông đông đông' thanh âm, bởi vì nàng ngã chết thời điểm đầu chấm đất, cho nên đi đường cũng là đầu trên mặt đất khiêu, cho nên sẽ phát ra 'Đông đông đông' thanh âm."

Nghe vậy, nghiệp chủ cảm thấy chính mình cả người cũng không tốt . Hắn còn muốn chính mình tránh ở ngăn tủ hạ vừa lúc có thể nhìn đến vào đồ vật chân, không ngờ đến trực tiếp cùng đối phương đầu tiếp xúc. Hỏi hắn: "Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Cái kia bị tập kích thành phần tri thức nữ nhân chưa nói có hai chỉ oán linh."

"Nàng đương nhiên không dám nói." Trần Dương dừng lại vứt xúc xắc động tác, nói rằng: "Thang máy oán linh không hại nhân, trước xuất hiện thang máy bạn thi chung cư không là muốn giải tỏa trùng tu sao? Nàng đi phụ trách kiểm tra giải tỏa, kết quả trúng tà bị kia chỉ thang máy bạn thi trở thành thế thân. Bị trở thành thế thân đột tử quỷ mỗi đêm đều sẽ lặp lại trước khi chết một màn, vừa vặn tới gần tết Trung nguyên, địa quan xá tội ngày, âm khí dày đặc. Địa quan xá tội ngày, phàm là có án mạng phát sinh địa phương đều sẽ gặp gỡ thần quái sự kiện, như là vừa rồi tại mười một lâu đi theo kia đối mẹ con tai nạn xe cộ bỏ mình oán linh. Nếu là bình thường, hắn căn bản không có biện pháp đi theo tại tuổi trẻ mụ mụ phía sau tiến vào nhà trọ."

"Kia chỉ thang máy oán linh kỳ thực là địa phược linh, sẽ không bị khống chế lặp lại trước khi chết một màn, dọa là sẽ dọa đến người, nhưng là không tìm thế thân cũng không hại nhân. Đợi lát nữa phải đem nàng đưa đi siêu độ, về phần ngã xuống lâu chết đi kia chỉ oán linh lại là đi theo thành phần tri thức nữ nhân mà đến. Nàng là được đến Phong Đô xin chỉ thị, tại đầu thất chi dạ trở về trả thù. Bởi vì là thành phần tri thức nữ nhân cùng nàng vị kia tình nhân hại chết suất lâu tử oán linh, kia chỉ oán linh là thành phần tri thức nữ nhân tình nhân thê tử." Trần Dương dừng một chút, hỏi lại nghiệp chủ: "Ngươi thật sự không nghe ra khác nhau sao? Thang máy oán linh mang giày cao gót, một chân bài đến sau lưng, nhảy lên thời điểm phát ra thanh âm là 'Đạp đạp đạp', đầu chấm đất vị kia phát ra thanh âm là 'Đông đông đông' ."

Nghiệp chủ lắc đầu: ". . . Không có."

"Hảo đi. Địa phược linh không thể rời đi chính mình khi còn sống tử vong địa phương, cho nên kỳ thật chỉ cần ngươi chạy xuất thang máy liền an toàn . Bất quá ngã xuống lâu kia chỉ oán linh đang tìm kia đối nam nữ báo thù, nhưng là bọn họ không tại bệnh viện, cho nên nó sẽ tìm kiếm nhân khí. Vừa mới ngươi tại thang lầu thượng chạy tới chạy lui, nó tìm thượng ngươi. Vừa nhìn thấy ngươi không là hại chết nó cừu nhân, sẽ không có hại chết ngươi."

"A." Nghiệp chủ hiểu được, đột nhiên nhớ tới tại thang máy bị kia chỉ thang máy oán linh dùng ruột cuốn lấy cổ sự tình, vì thế miêu tả cấp Trần Dương nghe cũng nói rằng: "Ngươi không phải nói nó sẽ không hại ta sao?"

"Như vậy a." Trần Dương ngón trỏ xao xúc xắc: "Xem ra không thể ở lâu. Nó là tạm thời hại không ngươi, không phải không hại ngươi. Oán linh trước khi chết còn có thể bảo lưu lý trí, thời gian càng dài lý trí liền sẽ biến mất, mất đi nhân tính chỉ còn lại có quỷ tính. Nhất là địa phược linh, năm rộng tháng dài bị trói buộc tại tại chỗ lặp lại trước khi chết một màn, cho dù là người đều sẽ nổi điên. Lại bao lâu lưu chút thời gian, kia chỉ thang máy oán linh liền sẽ hại nhân, biến thành lệ quỷ tìm kiếm thế thân."

Mắt nhìn sắc mặt không dễ nhìn nghiệp chủ, Trần Dương ôn hòa giải thích: "Ta không phải cố ý đem ngươi ở lại trong thang máy, chính là lúc ấy tổng hợp lại ta đoạt được đến tin tức, hoài nghi khả năng có hai chỉ bất đồng oán linh. Cho nên lúc ấy nghe được thanh âm chạy đi ra ngoài, đem ngươi ở lại trong thang máy chủ yếu là nghĩ đến trong thang máy kia chỉ đồ vật còn không có phát triển đến hại nhân địa phương bước. Hơn nữa trong tay ngươi còn có ta để lại cho ngươi ngũ lôi bùa, thời khắc mấu chốt dán tại oán linh trên người, mở ra cửa thang máy chạy đi ra ngoài, kia chỉ thang máy oán linh không thể rời đi tự nhiên thương tổn cũng không đến phiên ngươi. Quan trọng nhất là, ta nghĩ đến ngươi lá gan thực đại."

Nghiệp chủ sắc mặt dịu đi không ít, nghe được câu nói sau cùng thời điểm cười khổ: "Ta cũng cho là mình lá gan đại, hiện tại tính biết cái gì gọi là lòng hiếu kỳ hại chết miêu. Ta chính là tò mò những cái đó oán linh ác quỷ, còn muốn thổi phồng hai câu, ai biết thiếu chút nữa bị hại chết."

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta hiện tại muốn để cho chạy thang lầu trong xuất hiện kia chỉ oán linh, sau đó đi bắt đi trong thang máy oán linh. Ngươi còn muốn đi theo sao?"

Nghiệp chủ hỏi ý kiến: "Chỗ nào an toàn nhất?"

Trần Dương: "Vào phòng đi, bất quá đến là có người trụ gian phòng. Ngoài cửa phòng là có môn thần bảo hộ, phổ thông quỷ quái không có được mời không dám vào cửa. Xông vào cũng không xông vào được đi, trừ phi ngươi chính mình mở cửa. Nếu như là lâu không người chỗ ở liền không có môn thần, cho nên có chút cô hồn dã quỷ liền sẽ chạy vào đi trụ."

Nghiệp chủ: "Ta, ta có đống phòng, tại thất lâu."

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, trở lên một tầng lầu liền hảo." Trần Dương đứng dậy vừa muốn đi ra.

Nghiệp chủ vội vàng ngăn lại hắn cũng nói rằng: "Đại sư a, không bằng đưa ta đoạn đường? Ta đến bây giờ còn chân nhuyễn, cảm thấy lòng còn sợ hãi, thật là đáng sợ."

Trần Dương: "Ta còn muốn cấp trả thù oán linh chỉ lộ, ngươi còn có thể tiếp thu lại nhìn một lần vài thứ kia sao?"

Nghiệp chủ khẽ cắn môi: "Có thể!" Chờ đến Trần Dương tưởng thả ra xúc xắc trong kia chỉ đồ vật khi, hắn lại đưa tay nói rằng: "Từ từ, ta trước bối quá thân nhắm mắt lại tắc trụ lỗ tai trước." Biểu hiện đến thực túng, đoán chừng là thật bị dọa sợ.

Trần Dương đem xúc xắc trong oán linh phóng xuất, kia chỉ oán linh vẫn như cũ là cực kỳ khủng bố bộ dáng. Loại này hàm oan mà chết oán linh, lòng tràn đầy cừu hận liền lộ vẻ chết sau khủng bố bộ dáng. Nhưng một khi đại thù đến báo, trầm oan giải tội, liền sẽ khôi phục khi còn sống bộ dáng.

Trần Dương vẽ dẫn đường phù, nhưng ở giao cho oán linh trước hắn hỏi lại một lần: "Ngươi đương thật muốn chính mình báo thù rửa hận? Ta có thể giúp ngươi thu thập chứng cớ, đem kia đối hại chết ngươi nam nữ đưa vào ngục giam."

"Thay lòng đổi dạ, mưu tính mạng của ta, thù này không báo, khó tiêu oán hận."

Oán linh thanh âm giống thổi qua lá cây phong, thê lương khủng bố, làm người ta da đầu run lên. Nó nói ra những lời này thời điểm oán hận sâu nặng, âm khí tán loạn sử toàn bộ gian phòng độ ấm đều giảm xuống mấy độ.

"Ngươi nếu quyết định hảo, ta cũng không khuyên ngươi nữa." Trần Dương đem dẫn đường phù dùng tại oán linh trên người, kháp pháp quyết nói "Đi!"

Oán linh hướng Trần Dương cảm tạ cúc cung, nháy mắt biến mất hướng phía hại chết nàng cừu nhân phương hướng mà đi. Trần Dương thở dài, cấp Trương Cầu Đạo phát rồi điều tin tức, làm hắn không cần để ý tới thải trong bệnh viện chuyện đã xảy ra. Bởi vì 'Có thù báo thù, có oán báo oán', âm tào địa phủ nếu đã phán định cho phép kia chỉ oán linh từ Uổng Mạng thành đi ra, đầu thất hoàn hồn đến dương gian trả thù, bọn họ cũng liền không tất quản.

Nghiệp chủ hỏi Trần Dương: "Quả nhiên là không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. . . Có phải hay không sở hữu hại nhân giết người , đều sẽ lệ quỷ quấn thân, lọt vào trả thù?"

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nào có nhẹ như vậy dịch? Muốn là đều như vậy, đâu còn cần dương gian đả kích tội ác, giam giữ phạm nhân? Đột tử hoặc bị giết vong hồn tới trước địa phủ đưa tin, sau đó tiến vào Uổng Mạng thành. Nếu chúng nó tưởng muốn báo thù liền đến tấu thỉnh Phong Đô, từ Phong Đô phẩm phán chúng nó oan tình lại ban đầu thất hoàn hồn báo thù. Nhưng là oan hồn dính vào mạng người liền sẽ biến thành lệ quỷ, biến thành lệ quỷ liền muốn xuống địa ngục. Âm phủ dương giới dù sao cũng là hai cái bất đồng thế giới, từng người có từng người nghiêm khắc pháp luật. Nếu muốn báo thù, liền đến tấu thỉnh Phong Đô còn muốn trả giá xuống địa ngục đại giới. Nhưng là nếu nó không báo thù, chỉ cần chờ đợi, đại âm pháp tào tự cũng sẽ trừng phạt hại chết nó người."

'Có oán báo oán, có thù báo thù' nghe đứng lên là nhanh ý ân cừu, trên thực tế đâu đến nhiều như vậy khoái ý ân cừu? Tất cả đều đến dựa theo luật pháp đến làm việc, âm dương hai giới hỗ không quấy nhiễu. Như có oan tình, đại âm pháp tào tuyệt không sẽ sai phán lại càng không sẽ sai lậu. Tưởng muốn xem hại chết chính mình cừu nhân xui xẻo chỉ cần chờ đợi thời gian, chờ đợi thiên đạo cướp đoạt hình tội chồng chất người số tuổi thọ, cuối cùng áp lạc Phong Đô phẩm phán xuống địa ngục.

Bất quá có chút oan hồn chờ không nổi, tình nguyện xuống địa ngục bị phạt cũng muốn hồi dương gian trả thù. Đó cũng là chúng nó lựa chọn, người bên ngoài vô lực khuyên giải.

Trần Dương bồi nghiệp chủ đến thất lâu, đem hắn đưa vào phòng sau lại trở lại trong thang máy. Hắn đứng ở thang máy trung ương, cúi đầu nghiêm túc gấp ngũ lôi bùa. Phía trước ấn phím không hề quy tắc sáng lên, thang máy chợt cao chợt thấp, ngọn đèn vụt sáng chợt diệt. Trần Dương nhìn như không thấy, tích táp tiếng nước hạ xuống, tản ra tanh hôi máu loãng tích tại trước mặt.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau một bước, không làm máu loãng tích đến chân trên mặt. Như cũ gấp ngũ lôi bùa, bên tai nghe được 'Hổn hển', 'Hổn hển' thanh âm, âm lãnh hiệp bọc tanh tưởi khí tức xuất hiện tại sau lưng. Trần Dương lược ngước mắt, nhìn thang máy thang sương phản xạ xuất thân sau tình cảnh.

Phía sau hắn đổi chiều một cái oán linh, leo lên tại thang máy thang sương sương trên đỉnh. Thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, trong bụng ruột tha trên mặt đất, óc cùng máu loãng để lại đầy đất. Nó im ắng tới gần Trần Dương, nắm lên trong bụng ruột ý đồ vòng trụ cổ của hắn đem hắn lặc tử.

Trần Dương cúi đầu không nói, giống như không chú ý tới trên đỉnh đầu kia chỉ oán linh ruột bộ thành kết. Kia kết mãnh liệt hạ xuống, buộc chặt, tưởng bộ trụ Trần Dương cổ. Trần Dương hai ngón tay mang theo cổ đồng tiền tệ dán tại ruột mặt trên phát ra 'Tư tư' bị phỏng thanh âm, oán linh thê lương kêu thảm một tiếng đã nghĩ muốn chạy trốn.

Trần Dương một cái bắt được oán linh ruột bắt nó kéo dài tới trước mắt, đem ngũ lôi bùa ném vào nó trong bụng: "Thần binh lôi binh lập tức tuân lệnh, sắc!"

Oán linh kêu thảm thiết giãy dụa, nhưng ở ngũ lôi bùa ăn mòn dưới không ngừng co rút lại thành một đoàn màu xanh quang ảnh, cuối cùng bị Trần Dương thu vào xúc xắc trong. Cửa thang máy mở ra, Trần Dương quét mắt tầng trệt, vừa lúc là tại '11' tầng, hắn đi ra ngoài, tại hành lang cuối nhìn đối diện một đống đang tại chuẩn bị giải tỏa trùng kiến nhà trọ.

Lúc ấy hắn nhìn chung quanh một vòng '11' tầng, vừa lúc nhìn đến đối diện đang tại chuẩn bị giải tỏa trùng kiến nhà trọ, đại khái liền đoán được trước cái kia lão nhân nhận sai tầng trệt. Hơn nữa Mã Sơn Phong cho hắn điều tra báo cáo trong không có về này tòa nhà phát sinh quá 'Thang máy bạn thi' án kiện, kia liền chỉ có thể thuyết minh 'Thang máy bạn thi' án kiện vốn là liền không là phát sinh tại đây đống nhà trọ.

Hắn xem qua này đống nhà trọ, không giống trùng kiến bộ dáng. Tưởng muốn trùng kiến, chiếu hiện nay bố cục mà nói cũng không dễ dàng. Về phần hoài nghi khả năng có hai chỉ oán linh lại là bởi vì nghe được bị oán linh công kích thành phần tri thức nữ nhân miêu tả, nàng nói mình tại trong thang máy gặp được oán linh, tại thang lầu trong cũng gặp phải oán linh. Chính là trong thang máy là chỉ địa phược linh, không có khả năng rời đi thang máy đi hại nhân, trừ phi thông qua nào đó con đường hoặc là phụ thân vào những người khác trên người.

Cho nên thang lầu trong công kích thành phần tri thức nữ nhân oán linh là tấu thỉnh Phong Đô sau hồi dương gian báo thù, kia oán linh chỉ có đầu thất ngày nay có thể báo thù. Từ đêm qua rạng sáng cho tới hôm nay rạng sáng, chỉ còn lại có nửa giờ. Nếu nửa giờ nội vẫn chưa báo thù, nhất định phải hồi địa phủ xuống địa ngục, chỉ sợ loại kết quả này sẽ chọc giận oán linh, làm nó biến thành hung linh lệ quỷ tại nhà trọ nội đại khai sát giới.

Đến lúc đó chính là có môn thần chỉ sợ cũng ngăn không được lệ quỷ, huống chi nhà trọ hộ gia đình không có người nào cung phụng môn thần. Thủ vệ môn thần tự nhiên sẽ không nhiều lợi hại.

Trần Dương lấy đi thang máy oán linh sau cùng nghiệp chủ nói một tiếng, thu được chuyển khoản gợi ý sau liền rời đi nhà trọ trở lại phân cục, tại phân cục trong vừa mới gặp được trở về Trương Cầu Đạo. Trương Cầu Đạo ngáp đối hắn nói: "Trong bệnh viện đã chết hai người người, nghe nói là đột nhiên nổi điên nhảy lầu cho nhau xô đẩy nhảy lầu tự sát. Từ tầng mười lăm nhảy xuống, suất đến huyết nhục đều dính trên mặt đất phùng trong."

Trần Dương: "Oán linh trả thù."

Trương Cầu Đạo còn không rõ ràng lắm sự tình trải qua, vì thế hỏi ý kiến. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Cái kia bị oán linh công kích thành phần tri thức nữ nhân ý đồ mưu hại tình nhân thê tử, cái kia tình nhân cũng phiền cùng hắn một tay dốc sức làm giang sơn cám bã thê, lại không nghĩ phân cách tài sản. Cho nên cùng thành phần tri thức nữ nhân mưu hại thê tử, đem nàng từ tầng mười lăm cao mái nhà đẩy xuống lâu, hoạt hoạt ngã chết."

Cho nên thê tử biến thành oán linh trở về trả thù, tình nguyện xuống địa ngục cũng muốn tha này đôi cẩu nam nữ đồng thời xuống địa ngục.

Trần Dương đem xúc xắc ném cho Trương Cầu Đạo: "Bên trong giam giữ một cái thang máy oán linh cùng một cái đột tử quỷ, địa quan xá tội khi ngươi bắt bọn nó đều đưa đi đạo giáo pháp hội, đưa chúng nó siêu độ. Ta bên này khả năng đến lúc đó không thời gian đi, liền đã làm phiền ngươi."

Trương Cầu Đạo sảng khoái đáp ứng: "Không thành vấn đề."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Giải thích: Hai cái thành phần tri thức nữ nhân, một cái chết trở thành thang máy oán linh, một cái bị thang máy oán linh công kích té gãy chân tại trong bệnh viện.

Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân nói là bị thang máy oán linh công kích, nhưng kỳ thật đem nàng đẩy xuống lâu chính là một khác chỉ oán linh (xưng là thang lầu oán linh)

Thang máy oán linh tất nhiên phược linh, không thể rời đi thang máy, cho nên Dương Dương phỏng đoán có hai chỉ oán linh.

Thành phần tri thức nữ nhân đương nhân gia tình nhân, bị dưỡng tại đây đống nhà trọ trong, sau lại cùng tình nhân mưu đồ bí mật hại nguyên phối. Nguyên phối chết sau đầu thất hoàn hồn trở về báo thù.

Cho nên trong thang máy là trước chết đi thành phần tri thức, xưng là thang máy oán linh.

Hàng hiên xuất hiện một khác chỉ oán linh là thành phần tri thức nữ nhân tình nhân thê tử, trở về báo thù.

Phía trước mấy chương có rất nhiều gợi ý , tỷ như thang máy cùng hàng hiên xuất hiện oán linh, sau đó còn có thanh âm, một cái là 'Đông', đầu trên mặt đất khiêu, một cái là 'Đạp', một chân xuyên giày cao gót nhảy lên như vậy.

Chương 59: Vô Nhân thôn 01

Trần Dương nhìn thấy Độ Sóc tại gian phòng sô pha trung xem xét cùng loại hồ sơ đồ vật, vì thế từ phía sau ôm lấy Độ Sóc tựa vào trên lưng hắn, cằm khoát lên Độ Sóc trên đỉnh đầu nhìn xuống: "Đây là cái gì?"

Độ Sóc giống run rẩy báo chí nhất dạng run lên xuống tay trung hồ sơ, hợp nhau đến phóng tới bên cạnh sau đó nắm chặt Trần Dương tay đem hắn kéo đến trong ngực, thân mật ôm đứng lên, tay chân tương triền."Uổng Mạng thành trung tấu thỉnh Phong Đô trần thuật oan tình hồ sơ, đây là hôm nay mới vừa đưa tới một đám, không sai biệt lắm xử lý xong ."

Trần Dương oa vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, nghe vậy cầm lấy bên cạnh hắn hồ sơ hỏi: "Ta có thể nhìn xem sao?" Được đến khẳng định sau khi trả lời, hắn mở ra đến xem: "Ân? Bà tức thường xuyên khắc khẩu, bà bà bị con dâu tức giận đến uống nông dược tự sát, cho nên muốn muốn đầu thất hoàn hồn cấp con dâu giáo huấn kết quả không cẩn thận hù chết con dâu. . . Ách, loại chuyện này đều phải phiền toái ngươi phẩm phán?"

Độ Sóc thon dài ngón trỏ đè lại cái trán, sắc mặt có chút hắc: "Trước có ngũ phương quỷ đế, bảy mươi hai âm ty, còn có địa phủ ngục chủ hòa phán quan, này đó việc vặt trên cơ bản có thể giao từ bọn họ phán định. Phi tội ác tày trời tội lớn giả không tất đăng báo Phong Đô, lại càng không dùng đệ trình đến ta án trước. Nhưng là đoạn thời gian trước Vu Linh Thứu chạy ra địa ngục, liên cố định phủ chúng âm ty quỷ sai dẫn đến hiện tại nhân thủ không đủ."

Trần Dương xì cười vài tiếng: "Ngươi này có tính không tự làm tự chịu?" Muốn là Độ Sóc không tại tức giận dưới liên ngồi xem thủ bất lực âm ty phán quan chờ, chỉ sợ hiện tại cũng sẽ không vội đến cơ hồ đêm không về gia.

Độ Sóc bất đắc dĩ cắn cắn Trần Dương khuôn mặt, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi vui lòng xem ta bận rộn? Trước không là còn đau lòng ta bận rộn đến không có ngày nghỉ? Hiện tại nhanh như vậy liền thay đổi, chẳng những không đau lòng còn cười khởi ta đến."

Trần Dương lui bả vai cười nói: "Trước ta nghĩ đến ngươi là tiểu quỷ sai, bị bóc lột áp bách đương nhiên đau lòng. Hiện tại biết nguyên lai ngươi mới là lớn nhất chủ nô, ta còn đau lòng làm chi? Huống hồ ta trước kia tại trước mặt ngươi mắng Phong Đô Đại Đế thời điểm, ngươi còn thật có thể mặt không đổi sắc nghe ta chửi, nửa điểm nhìn đoán không ra tức giận xấu hổ, diễn xuất thật hảo a, ta Phong Đô Đại Đế."

Độ Sóc không tiếng động mà cười, lại không tiếp tra. Hắn nhưng còn thật lo lắng tiểu thê tử lôi chuyện cũ, hiện tại hắn còn tại chính mình cấp dưới trước mặt xuyên tú đầu heo quần áo. Đám kia quỷ sai không biết sự, còn tưởng rằng là cái gì tân âm phủ thuật pháp thế nhưng cũng đều tại chính mình quần áo thượng tú đầu heo. Một cái hai cái tú kỹ kém như vậy, tú đi ra quả thực là mất mặt xấu hổ.

Sau lại đám kia không nên thân quỷ sai âm ty chạy tới Uổng Mạng thành cùng địa phủ tìm mấy trăm năm còn chưa đầu thai lão tú nữ thêu, bộ dáng có thể nhìn, hình thức cũng nhiều đứng lên. Đại Đế trộm quan sát đối lập, cuối cùng nhận định vẫn là tiểu thê tử tú kỹ tốt nhất.

Về phần Trần Dương khi đó đau lòng hắn, đương hắn mặt oán giận hai câu Phong Đô Đại Đế rất áp bức công nhân. Thân là bản tôn · Phong Đô Đại Đế · Độ Sóc không thể đi theo đồng thời mắng, lại không thể giải thích cũng chỉ hảo mặt không đổi sắc đương hắn trung thành và tận tâm tiểu quỷ sai.

Trần Dương cả người đều lui đứng lên, Độ Sóc trường tay trường chân, thân hình so với hắn cao một cái đầu, bả vai cũng so với hắn rộng lớn rất nhiều. Dù sao một cái là thành niên nam nhân, một cái vừa mới thoát hạ miệng còn hôi sữa trẻ con thanh niên, thân hình so sánh với đến vẫn là hơi có vẻ đơn bạc. Đương Trần Dương cuộn mình khởi tay chân vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, tựa như cái bị ôm đứng lên đại hài tử.

Tư thế thân mật lại có cảm giác an toàn, Trần Dương thích nhất cuộn mình khởi tay chân bị Độ Sóc ôm đứng lên, bỏ vào trong lòng ngực của hắn. Trần Dương dựa lưng vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, người sau cằm khoát lên bờ vai của hắn thượng.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Bây giờ còn là rất bận sao?"

Độ Sóc rút ra trong tay của hắn hồ sơ ném tới vừa nói: "Đã an bài hảo âm ty thay thế bổ sung thất trách quỷ sai, ngũ phương quỷ đế, lục án công tào, thập điện Diêm La các ti này chức, Vu Linh Thứu nháo đi ra bối rối đã bình ổn, địa phủ, Phong Đô cùng Uổng Mạng thành mấy chỗ khôi phục bình thường vận chuyển. Chu Khất đi Ba Trủng sơn mang theo trụ phương tây quỷ đế thống trị Ba Trủng sơn, bên kia vốn có chút rối ren, hiện giờ cũng khôi phục bình tĩnh."

Hết thảy ngay ngắn có tự, khôi phục bình thường. Vu Linh Thứu thoát đi địa ngục khi còn chôn điểm mầm tai hoạ tại địa phủ trung, che dấu hai mươi năm nhất triều bùng nổ, dẫn đến địa phủ, Phong Đô lâm vào hỗn loạn, làm Vu Linh Thứu tại dương gian vì mình khôi phục Quỷ quốc đại kế có hoãn tồn chi cơ. Chính bởi vì như thế, Độ Sóc mới có thể tức giận dưới liên cố định phủ âm ty quỷ sai, loại bỏ bộ phận không tư này chức giả lần nữa thay đổi âm phủ quỷ sai, chờ hắn hảo một trận bận rộn hoàn sau đó, vừa lúc là Vu Linh Thứu tại dương gian thi hành đại kế thời điểm.

Độ Sóc cũng không phải lo lắng Vu Linh Thứu chạy ra địa ngục sự tình, chính là thông tri Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội chú ý bắt giữ Vu Linh Thứu. Về phần hắn bản thân lại là đệ nhất thời gian xử lý địa phủ âm ty bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ chi tội, đem âm phủ trật tự khôi phục bình thường. Hắn nói rằng: "Vu Linh Thứu chạy ra địa ngục hai mươi năm, tất nhiên có che dấu hành tung biện pháp. Chủ động tìm kiếm hắn, khả năng tìm không thấy còn bị hắn phát hiện tung tích đùa bỡn một phen. Cho nên không bằng chờ hắn không chịu nổi chủ động phóng ra, tự nhiên sẽ lộ ra dấu vết."

Vu Linh Thứu yêu thích đùa bỡn nhân tâm, am hiểu nghiền ngẫm người khác. Cho dù chủ động phóng ra cũng sẽ rất nhanh bị nhìn thấu kế hoạch, ngược lại bị nắm mũi dẫn đi. Cho nên rõ ràng lấy tịnh chế động, dù sao Độ Sóc có thời gian bồi Vu Linh Thứu chơi. Vu Linh Thứu lại không nhất định có thời gian háo, hắn tại dương gian háo hai mươi năm, chỉ sợ cũng háo không đi xuống. Chỉ cần hắn có điều động tĩnh, trải rộng ngũ hồ tứ hải cô hồn dã quỷ, âm ty quỷ sai, bao quát dương gian thiên sư, cảnh sát từ từ đều có thể phát hiện hắn.

Tùy tiện cái nào phát hiện hắn, toàn bộ thiên sư giới bao quát âm phủ đều sẽ biết, Vu Linh Thứu lại lợi hại cũng lợi hại bất quá toàn bộ thiên sư giới cùng âm phủ. Huống chi đối phương cấp Độ Sóc mang đến phiền toái, chọc giận hắn, đâu còn có thể toàn thân trở ra?

Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, trong mắt gặp nguy hiểm khủng bố cảm xúc: "Nhất không nên chính là Vu Linh Thứu dám can đảm đánh ngươi chủ ý." Hắn nắm bắt Trần Dương sau cổ, tại trắng noãn làn da thượng ấn hạ khẽ hôn: "To gan lớn mật!"

Trần Dương bắt lấy Độ Sóc để ngang bên hông tay, nói rằng: "Hắn theo ta thể chất tương tự, chẳng lẽ là tưởng đánh ta thân thể chủ ý? Nếu hắn theo ta đoạt thân thể, ta khả năng còn thật đánh không lại."

Trần Dương cơ hồ là khẳng định Vu Linh Thứu âm mưu, hai người bọn họ đều là chí âm thể chất, hơn nữa cộng đồng tu tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp. Vu Linh Thứu so Trần Dương lớn tuổi hơn bảy trăm tuổi, vừa so với hắn nhiều bảy trăm năm tu vi lại là một cái từng tại địa ngục trong đãi mấy trăm năm ác quỷ. Nếu đối phương thật muốn cướp đoạt Trần Dương thân thể hoàn dương, như vậy Trần Dương khẳng định không có hoàn thủ lực.

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương sau cổ khẽ dừng động tác, vươn ra ngón trỏ ôm lấy Trần Dương trên cổ dây đỏ, đem hắn trên cổ đội bán khối ngọc ban chỉ câu đi ra phóng tới Trần Dương trước mắt. Hắn nói rằng: "Đây là bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, thấy ấn như thấy ta. Nếu kết hợp Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn, có thể hoàn toàn thi triển xuất nó toàn bộ uy lực, đến lúc đó bách quỷ mạt xâm, vạn tà đền tội. Cho dù là Vu Linh Thứu, cũng không làm gì được ngươi."

Trần Dương biết Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn lợi hại, đạo giáo pháp ấn nhiều đếm không xuể, trong đó nói được thượng danh hào lại xếp hạng phía trước trừ bỏ thiên sư tổ sư gia pháp ấn chính là Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn. Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế là đạo giáo tôn thần, thống lĩnh vạn quỷ, quyết đoán đặc xá, phẩm phán hình tội hoặc là thụ luyện thăng thiên, vạn quỷ không dám không từ. Ngưng kết Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế pháp lực pháp ấn, thấy ấn như thấy Đại Đế, tất nhiên là vạn quỷ đền tội, tru tà mạt xâm.

Trần Dương nắm bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, nghiêng đầu sau này nhìn, đối thượng Độ Sóc ánh mắt: "Ngươi đem cái này cho ta, bình thường dùng đến pháp ấn không cũng rất phiền toái?" Xử lý tấu thỉnh Phong Đô sự kiện khi đều yêu cầu đắp lên Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, thiếu một nửa Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn tương đương thiếu một nửa pháp lực. Mất đi một nửa pháp lực còn có thể kinh sợ trụ toàn bộ âm phủ mười vạn oan hồn lệ quỷ sao?

Độ Sóc: "Ta còn có tâm ấn."

Trần Dương nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Có thể hay không thực không có phương tiện?"

"Sẽ không." Độ Sóc đem bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn từ Trần Dương trong tay rút về đến lần nữa, thoả đáng bỏ vào Trần Dương trong quần áo nói rằng: "Dụng tâm ấn cùng cách dùng ấn, với ta mà nói không có quá lớn khác nhau."

Trần Dương cong môi, mặt mày đều cười rộ lên, nắm chặt Độ Sóc đội bán khối ngọc ban chỉ tay hôn hôn kia ngọc ban chỉ: "Tuy rằng Vu gia gia dạy ta Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, sau lại ngươi lại đốc xúc ta học tập vu thuật, chính là bàn tới chân chính làm hung linh ác quỷ không lại mơ ước thân thể là bởi vì này bán khối ngọc ban chỉ đi."

Định thân đầu một năm, Độ Sóc còn chưa đem ngọc ban chỉ cho hắn. Khi đó hắn liền dựa Vu gia gia lưu cho hắn cổ đồng tiền tệ thượng dương khí áp chế trên người mình âm khí, theo tuổi tác tiệm trường, cổ đồng tiền tệ cũng áp chế không ngừng trên người hắn âm khí. Ngẫu nhiên một ngày, Trần Dương bản còn tại vì thế phiền não, Độ Sóc liền đem xuyến dây đỏ bán khối ngọc ban chỉ mang tại cổ của hắn thượng.

Bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn giống như vô hình cái chụp, bao phủ toàn thân hắn âm khí nhưng là mang đến mỗ ta mơ ước Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn ác linh lệ quỷ. Thẳng đến sau này hắn vu thuật càng ngày càng mạnh, chậm rãi có thể che dấu Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn uy áp, lệnh quỷ quái phát hiện không đến vô pháp lại mơ ước. Chính là khi đó Trần Dương cũng không biết bán khối ngọc ban chỉ đúng là Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, chỉ tưởng chính mình thể chất vấn đề.

Độ Sóc: "Đội nó, cho dù ngươi tao ngộ nguy hiểm, ta cũng có thể lập tức biết."

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu, ngang khởi cổ hướng mặt sau bắt giữ Độ Sóc môi, vừa mới chạm đến liền xé không khai giống nhau hung hăng giao triền. Hắn tưởng cảm thấy bị cướp lấy đến hô hấp khó tưởng thối lui hết sức, Độ Sóc nắm bắt hắn gáy giống nắm hắn mạch máu, không chỉ vô pháp thoát đi ngược lại tự động dâng lên đi.

"Ngô ân. . ." Trần Dương không tự giác tràn ra một chút rên rỉ, lại rất nhanh miệng lưỡi cùng thanh âm đều bị Độ Sóc nuốt vào đi. Độ Sóc tại chuyện phòng the thượng tổng là chiếm cứ tính áp đảo địa phương vị, cực đủ chiếm đoạt dục cùng khống chế dục. Nếu không phải thói quen ỷ lại tín nhiệm hắn Trần Dương, chỉ sợ người bên ngoài ăn không tiêu.

Thật lâu sau, Độ Sóc thối lui, ngón tay cái kìm lui ly đi ra khi Trần Dương không kịp thu hồi đầu lưỡi. Đầu lưỡi bị hút đến trình đỏ sẫm sắc, khóe môi chỉ bạc chảy xuống, hai má đỏ bừng, mặt mày tình triều tràn ra, cả người như là ngâm tại tình sắc lũ lụt trong ao, thấp đát đát .

Trần Dương mày nhăn lại, lùi về đầu lưỡi. Lưỡi của hắn đầu bị kìm thực không thoải mái, nhỏ giọng oán giận nói: "Không cần luôn là lộng ta đầu lưỡi, yết hầu không thoải mái." Le lưỡi ra bị kìm nói, sẽ làm hắn sinh ra tưởng nôn mửa cảm giác.

Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Không cần tay lộng, đầu lưỡi lộng là có thể đúng không?"

Trần Dương lườm hắn một cái: "Càng già càng không đứng đắn."

Độ Sóc sờ sờ mặt mình da, không có nếp nhăn. Nội tâm thở dài, từ khi Trần Dương biết hắn là Phong Đô Đại Đế sau càng ngày càng thích nói hắn lão không đứng đắn. Làm một cái vạn năm phật hệ lão thanh niên, Độ Sóc vốn là không để ý , nhưng đại để sở hữu nam nhân tại đối mặt so với chính mình tiểu rất nhiều một nửa kia khi, nhiều ít sẽ có chút để ý tuổi loại chuyện này.

Độ Sóc quay người đem Trần Dương đặt ở sô pha dưới nói rằng: "Mười tám tân nương tám mươi lang, một thụ lê hoa áp hải đường."

Trần Dương cả người đều đánh cái giật mình, đá đem Độ Sóc bắp chân, cái gì tình dục đều biến mất không thấy. Độ Sóc thấy thế, cười rộ lên: "Ta nói sai lầm rồi sao?" Dừng một chút, hắn còn nói thêm: "Đích xác nói sai, giữa ngươi và ta tuổi tác kém khởi ngừng 60 năm."

Trần Dương rất buồn bực, trước hắn yêu dùng tuổi trêu ghẹo Độ Sóc, nhìn hắn để ý lại không biết là nói ra mất mặt buồn bực bộ dáng phá lệ buồn cười. Không ngờ được chờ Độ Sóc kịp phản ứng sau, buồn bực người liền biến thành hắn. Hắn buồn bực nói: "Quả nhiên gừng càng già càng cay."

Độ Sóc chậm Du Du nói: "Đừng khi dễ lão nhân gia. Ta quá kiều so ngươi đi lộ còn xa."

Trần Dương phồng lên gương mặt, mày nhăn lại: "Chúng ta vẫn là miễn bàn tuổi việc này , tổng cảm thấy quái quái ." Chỉ cần đề cập tuổi, cảm giác xúc động đều diệt. Cũng không phải cái gì đặc biệt yêu thích giả, hai người ở giữa nói chuyện hoàn toàn chính là bình chữa lửa. Hắn chợt nhớ tới cái gì, lấy tay bắt lấy Độ Sóc , sờ sờ đột nhiên cười đến đau bụng: "Ha ha ha ha, nguyên lai ngươi cũng. . . Hại người hại mình ha ha ha. . ."

Độ Sóc bất đắc dĩ nhìn hắn, đem Trần Dương kéo đến xoa bụng của hắn, miễn cho hắn cười quá mức đợi lát nữa lại tiêu chảy đau. Hắn nói rằng: "Ngươi đã cho ta tưởng? Trần Tiểu Dương, lần sau nhắc lại một câu tuổi thử xem, xem ta không đánh ngươi mông."

Bình chữa lửa tự nhiên là vừa diệt đối phương lại diệt chính mình , bọn họ cũng không phải đặc biệt ưa thích giả, làm sao có thể tại như vậy đề tài dưới còn ngạnh đến đứng lên?

Trần Dương ôm Độ Sóc tay trái, mở ra cái bụng làm Độ Sóc cho hắn nhu một nhu, chính mình tiếp tục cười. Cười đủ, bụng quả nhiên có chút đau nhức, hảo tại Độ Sóc giúp hắn nhu bụng, lực đạo vừa phải còn rất thoải mái. Trần Dương rõ ràng mở ra tứ chi, làm cho mình càng thoải mái. Hắn lười biếng nói: "Hai ngày nữa ta muốn ứng Dịch vu trưởng mời, đi một chuyến Nam Việt Vô Nhân thôn. Ngươi theo ta cùng đi sao?"

"Ân."

Trần Dương ngẩn người, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng: "Ngươi theo ta cùng đi?"

Độ Sóc tảo hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Không phải đâu? Ngươi chuyến đi này đến đi bao lâu? Còn không bằng ta cùng đi, hiện tại ngươi cũng biết thân phận của ta, không tất giống trước như vậy trốn trốn tránh tránh. Lại nói, đi theo ngươi đi ta cũng yên tâm."

Trần Dương lần nữa nằm hồi Độ Sóc trong ngực, cười đến ngốc hề hề: "Ai? Không thể nói như vậy, ta cũng rất lợi hại . Ngươi vừa nói như thế, giống như ta vĩnh viễn lớn không nổi nhất dạng."

Độ Sóc tại Trần Dương bên tai nói nhỏ: "Ngươi muốn là lớn không nổi, ta có khả năng ngươi sao?"

Trần Dương đồng tử phóng đại, bên trong kinh ngạc hoàn toàn hiển lộ ra đến. Mãnh liệt đứng dậy đẩy ngã Độ Sóc, dụng cả tay chân cuốn lấy Độ Sóc: "Ngươi nói mau, nói mau ngươi là ai? Ngươi tuyệt đối không là nhà của ta cái kia đồ cổ, nhất định là phi da giả trang đúng hay không? Làm ta sờ sờ, xé mở ngươi này trương người da."

Hạ thủ tốc độ đặc biệt khoái, duỗi vào Độ Sóc quần áo dưới sờ, vuốt vuốt liền nghiện. Độ Sóc vân da nhẵn nhụi cốt nhục đều đều, làn da giống tơ lụa nhất dạng hảo sờ, tay vừa chạm vào cùng liền không ly khai, ánh mắt vừa nhìn thấy cũng không ly khai. Trần Dương như là đã bị mê hoặc , không tự giác thân đi lên.

Độ Sóc kêu rên một tiếng, cúi đầu nhìn Trần Dương, nhìn hắn như là nhấm nháp đến tốt nhất mỹ thực yêu thích không buông tay bộ dáng, thích hắn trầm mê với mình bộ dáng. Độ Sóc đôi mắt từ từ nhiễm hắc, bát mặc dường như sâu không lường được. Hắn cũng vươn tay sờ tiến Trần Dương trong quần áo, như là trấn an tiểu động vật sờ phía sau lưng của hắn, nhẹ giọng cổ vũ: "Dương Dương ngoan, đi xuống."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, hắc đồng ướt sũng , cùng Độ Sóc lẳng lặng đối diện. Độ Sóc chịu không nổi mê hoặc , nắm Trần Dương cánh tay đem hắn đề đi lên nghiêng người bao trùm đi lên.

Kịch liệt tình triều qua đi, trong phòng độ ấm tựa hồ vẫn như cũ là nóng, qua hồi lâu mới lãnh đi xuống. Độ Sóc dẫn theo mao thảm đắp lên Trần Dương bả vai, Trần Dương bán tỉnh bán ngủ gian cảm thấy không thoải mái, đem thảm đá văng ra chỉ tròng lên bụng trở xuống địa phương.

Bụng ở trên đều là đỏ tươi sắc dấu vết, nhưng thấy kịch liệt trình độ. Trần Dương hàm hồ nói câu: "Nhiệt."

Độ Sóc không để ý, này sẽ kêu nhiệt không đắp chăn khẳng định cảm lạnh. Hắn đem mao thảm nhắc tới bọc đến Trần Dương bả vai, Trần Dương bất mãn lẩm bẩm vài tiếng, ý đồ giãy dụa.

Độ Sóc ôm chặt hắn, sau đó đem điều hòa độ ấm điều thấp hai độ. Trần Dương cảm giác thoải mái liền không lại giãy dụa, lui thân thể gắt gao tựa sát Độ Sóc, lâm vào trong mộng đẹp.

Trần Dương đem phân cục trung công việc giao cho Mã Sơn Phong, từ hắn toàn quyền phụ trách. Tốc độ rất nhanh, dù sao trước đại bộ phận sự tình cũng là Mã Sơn Phong phụ trách, cho nên giao cho hắn thời điểm chính là phân phó đốc xúc Mao Tiểu Lị, Trương Cầu Đạo hai người nhiều luyện tập, không cần trầm mê xoát bác cùng trò chơi.

Về phần Khấu Tuyên Linh, khiến cho hắn nhiều trầm mê xoát bác cùng trò chơi đi. Dù sao hắn nhất trầm mê chính là cung phụng tổ sư gia, này bất lợi với lớn tuổi độc thân nam thanh niên thân tâm phát triển.

Độ Sóc tiếp nhận Trần Dương trên người ba lô cùng vali, nhận thấy được không đối, vừa định mở ra vali kiểm tra. Trần Dương bước đi lại đây nghi hoặc hỏi: "Độ ca, làm sao vậy?"

Độ Sóc lắc đầu, còn chưa mở bắt đầu nói cái gì. Trần Dương liền lôi kéo hắn lên xe: "Chúng ta nhanh đi sân bay đi, xe đến ."

Vali cùng ba lô đều đặt ở trong xe, Độ Sóc cũng tới không kịp kiểm tra đã bị Trần Dương lôi kéo cánh tay nói lặng lẽ nói. Tại sân bay quá an kiểm thời điểm, an kiểm nhân viên kiểm tra hai người vali cùng ba lô, không có phát hiện dị thường vì thế cho đi.

Độ Sóc mới hơi chút đánh mất nghi ngờ, cùng Trần Dương cùng tiến lên phi cơ. Xuống phi cơ tới Nam Việt K thị, ở nơi đó gặp được Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội người lại đây nghênh đón bọn họ, đem bọn họ nhận đến khách sạn đặt chân.

Trần Dương trên đường hỏi ý kiến Dịch vu trưởng đám người hiện tại nơi nào, tiếp đãi người của bọn họ trả lời: "Dịch vu trưởng cùng mấy vị khác thiên sư tại ba ngày trước tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn, hiện tại không biết tình huống như thế nào."

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi không có liên hệ sao?"

Tiếp đãi giả: "Không có. Bất luận cái gì liên hệ chỉ cần tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn liền sẽ mất đi hiệu lực, không có biện pháp liên hệ. Vô Nhân thôn là một cái cùng ngoại giới ngăn cách với nhân thế địa phương, bất quá Dịch vu trưởng cùng vài vị thiên sư tại tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn trước lưu lại một chỉ vu cổ oa oa. Mỗi một chỉ vu cổ oa oa trong tim chỗ đều có bọn họ máu đầu tim, chúng ta có thể từ vu cổ oa oa trên người giải đến bọn họ hiện tại tung tích cùng sinh mệnh an toàn."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ tự mình biết .

Vào ở khách sạn thời điểm, Trần Dương thừa dịp Độ Sóc đi tắm rửa nhanh chóng mở ra vali, vali oa chỉ năm mươi cân nặng Đại Béo. Đại Béo bị tầng tầng lớp lớp quần áo bao vây, than thành bánh mì loại lớn trang, nhất trương miêu mặt sống không còn gì luyến tiếc.

Trần Dương thấp giọng nói: "Đại Béo, nhanh lên đi ra."

Đại Béo run rẩy toàn thân bộ lông, nháy mắt mềm mại cuộn sóng tuyến lần thứ hai chấn hoa người mắt. Đại Béo nhẹ nhàng nhảy ra vali, xuất ra khối bài: "Ta trước trốn đi."

Trần Dương so 'OK' thủ thế, Đại Béo liền tưởng nhảy ra cửa phòng, kết quả trên không trung thẳng tắp ngã xuống tới, cằm chấm đất. Nhưng mà té xuống thời điểm mềm nhũn nửa điểm tiếng vang đều không có, nhưng thấy thịt béo có bao nhiêu nhuyễn.

Đại Béo té xuống sau liền dính ở trên sàn nhà không động đậy , nằm ngay đơ giống nhau. Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến bọc kiện dục bào đi ra đứng ở cửa nhà mặt không đổi sắc Độ Sóc. Trong lòng chiến hai cái, trấn định nói rằng: "Đại Béo, ngươi như thế nào như vậy nghịch ngợm? Nếu ngươi tưởng cùng lại đây, nói thẳng liền hảo. Hà tất lén lút?"

Đại Béo gian nan vặn vẹo nó cơ hồ nhìn không thấy tầng tầng lớp lớp cổ, khiếp sợ nhìn Trần Dương. Trần Dương hướng Độ Sóc lấy lòng cười cười: "Bất quá nếu đến đều đến , khiến cho nó đãi tại đây đi."

Độ Sóc đạm mạc phiêu mắt Trần Dương, ngồi xuống hỏi: "Cái gì thời điểm quyết định đem thứ này làm ra ?"

"Sớm một tuần trước, Đại Béo nói muốn tới trông thấy cố nhân." Trần Dương tựa vào Độ Sóc trên vai nói rằng.

Độ Sóc: "Không đem oa đẩy dời đi đi?"

Trần Dương: "Không đẩy. Dù sao ngươi cũng sẽ không giận ta." Bộ dáng của hắn, rất có thị sủng mà kiêu ý tứ hàm xúc.

Đại Béo tại hai người liếc mắt đưa tình thời điểm cố gắng đạp chân sau, giống như một khối thật lớn bọt biển hướng ngoài phòng lặng lẽ hoạt động. Một đôi uyên ương mắt giờ phút này phiếm tro tàn khí, nó cùng này đối tình lữ phạm hướng, về sau không có việc gì kiên quyết không hiện ra tại bọn họ trước mặt.

Độ Sóc khóe mắt phiêu mắt đã hoạt tới cửa Đại Béo, cũng không có nhắc nhở Trần Dương cũng không có gọi lại Đại Béo. Mà là nhẹ vỗ về Trần Dương cổ, trong mắt như có điều suy nghĩ.

K thị Vô Nhân thôn khoảng cách K thị 5 km xa, chỗ vùng ngoại ô nông thôn. Trước kia là có chút phồn hoa nông thôn, sau lại chậm rãi biến đến suy bại, biến thành không có bóng người địa phương. Từ từ bị người quên đi, nếu không ngẫu nhiên phát hiện có người tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn sau đó không có trở ra, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không ý thức được xảy ra vấn đề.

Vô Nhân thôn tại K thị có quỷ thôn xưng hô, nguyên bản chỉ là bởi vì Vô Nhân thôn không có bóng người làm người sinh ra quỷ thôn ảo giác. Sau lại đã xảy ra chuyện, mới trở thành chân chính quỷ thôn.

Trương Cầu Đạo trước thiếu chút nữa chiết tại Vô Nhân thôn, vốn là cũng muốn đi theo cùng lên tới. Nhưng bị Mã Sơn Phong cự tuyệt, bởi vì bằng Trương Cầu Đạo hiện tại đạo hạnh, đi Vô Nhân thôn chính là tặng người đầu tiết tấu. Trương Cầu Đạo muốn là cố ý cùng đi, Mã Sơn Phong liền muốn nói cho người nhà của hắn. Bất đắc dĩ, Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ có thể thỏa hiệp không đi.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi vào khoảng cách Vô Nhân thôn thôn khẩu 100m xa địa phương, chung quanh vòng khởi màu vàng cảnh giới mang, cấm chỉ du khách hoặc thám hiểm giả tiến vào. Dẫn dắt người của bọn họ nói rằng: "Trước Vô Nhân thôn liền có quỷ thôn thanh danh, cho nên có không ít người lại đây thám hiểm. Sau lại xuất sự, liền đem mảnh đất này vòng đứng lên tránh cho người thường xông vào. Bất quá Vô Nhân thôn có người sau khi mất tích, thanh danh đại thịnh, có càng nhiều người mộ danh mà đến. Tuy rằng ngăn lại không ít người, nhưng vẫn là xâm nhập một ít người trẻ tuổi. Trước Dịch vu trưởng cùng mặt khác thiên sư trước tiên tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn, chính là bởi vì có tám thanh niên trộm xông đi vào."

Trần Dương rớt ra cảnh giới mang, cùng Độ Sóc đồng thời đi vào. Hai người từ từ tới gần Vô Nhân thôn thôn khẩu, cái loại này mạn vô phía chân trời khủng hoảng cảm đột nhiên thổi quét mà đến.

Bởi vì trống trải, tĩnh mịch chờ mang đến khủng hoảng, làm người ta lo sợ bất an.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mười sáu tuổi không thể kết thân, cho nên ta sẽ đổi thành Dương Dương mười sáu tuổi nhận thức Đại Đế, nhưng là mười tám tuổi mới kết thân.

Chương 60: Vô Nhân thôn 02

Vô Nhân thôn nguyên danh Bỉ Môn thôn, vị với K ngoại ô thành phố ngoại Ách Quế Lĩnh. Ách Quế Lĩnh nguyên danh là Ngạ Quỷ Lĩnh, vốn là chỉ núi này lĩnh phong thuỷ kỳ kém, từng mấy năm liên tục gặp hoạ hoang đói chết không ít người. Lúc ấy cơ hồ toàn bộ Ách Quế Lĩnh đều là trùng điệp bạch cốt, tha gia mang tiểu toàn đói chết ở chỗ này. Cho nên cũng xưng là Ngạ Quỷ Lĩnh, bất quá sau lại ghét bỏ tên này rất tà, liền lấy hài âm vi Ách Quế Lĩnh.

Ách Quế Lĩnh hình như đại thiết hoạch, trung gian ao hãm bộ phận chính là Bỉ Môn thôn. Bỉ Môn thôn đặt Ách Quế Lĩnh trung ương, giống như bị chưng nấu ăn thịt. Bởi vì Bỉ Môn thôn rời xa nội thành cùng đám người, xuất nhập cực kỳ không có phương tiện, cho nên mấy năm trước Bỉ Môn thôn thôn dân lục tục dọn ly thôn. Bỉ Môn thôn từ từ trở thành một cái Vô Nhân thôn, thôn này trang trải rộng lục thực. Dây thường xuân dây leo chờ đi đầy vật kiến trúc trong ngoài, từ đàng xa nhìn phảng phất là một cái thực vật xanh quốc gia.

Xa xem cảm thấy phá lệ xinh đẹp, chỉ có dựa vào gần mới có thể sinh ra khủng hoảng cảm. Một loại tĩnh mịch khủng hoảng như bóng với hình, từ bốn phương tám hướng hiệp bọc mà đến, làm người không hít thở được.

Trần Dương hướng dưới sườn núi đi, con đường có chút gập ghềnh, phủ kín lá rụng. Độ Sóc nắm chặt Trần Dương tay, phòng ngừa hắn không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống. Trần Dương nghe được Bỉ Môn thôn cùng Ngạ Quỷ Lĩnh liền lập tức nói: "Hình đô bỉ môn, thịt người hoành thánh. Công dồn ngu thủy, sinh thân quỷ đói. Không biết vì cái gì, nghe đến hai cái tên, đột nhiên nhớ tới những lời này đến."

Hình đô bỉ môn, công dồn ngu thủy là Tống khi hai mươi bốn tào trung bát tào, phân biệt vi hình bộ cùng công bộ. Những lời này bổn ý là hình bộ không có biện pháp thu được 'Hiếu kính tiền' vì thế chỉ có thể từ cùng khổ dân chúng trên người quát điểm nước luộc, xưng là thịt người hoành thánh. Mà công bộ nhất khốn cùng, hình như khát khao khó nhịn quỷ đói. Bỉ Môn thôn, Ách Quế Lĩnh hai cái tên quả thật cùng những lời này có chút quan hệ, năm đó ác quan thiên tai, dân chúng chính là chúng Quỷ Đạo trung địa vị thấp nhất quỷ đói.

Bất quá những lời này cùng hiện giờ Vô Nhân thôn liên hệ đứng lên, lại khó hiểu làm người cảm thấy mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Độ Sóc nói "Quỷ đại bộ phận giả dối, ngươi nhiều chú ý."

Lúc này hai người chạy tới Vô Nhân thôn thôn khẩu, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là tảng lớn lục đằng. Vô Nhân thôn kiến trúc rất có địa phương đặc sắc, hình như điêu bảo. Cơ hồ mỗi một nhà kiến trúc đều là hai tầng lâu lầu canh, một cái hai thước cao cửa nhỏ khai tại chính đông phương hướng. Lầu canh thượng có nửa thước cao cửa sổ, cửa sổ trong một mảnh tối đen, thấy không rõ bên trong ẩn dấu cái gì vậy.

Thôn khẩu phụ cận có đại thụ, đại thụ tại thôn khẩu rắc rối khó gỡ, cũng đem tráng kiện rể cây đều đóng quân tiến vách tường cùng lầu canh trong. Phẩm chất đều có rể cây tại trên vách tường uốn lượn, xoay quanh, rậm rạp bao bọc trụ tảng đá lớn khối. Này đó nhìn như nhu nhược rễ cây có đáng sợ lực lượng, có thể tại lặng yên không một tiếng động gian xâm nhập cứng rắn thạch đầu, tìm kiếm khe hở chui vào lại từ bên trong đem hòn đá cắn nát.

Lầu canh thượng còn có vô số lục sắc dây leo quấn quanh, hoàn toàn bị lục thực bao vây. Hiện tại ánh nắng chính thịnh, cho nên chính là cảm giác đến tĩnh mịch khủng hoảng. Một khi ánh nắng nghiêng lệch, hắc ám buông xuống, mảnh đất này phương liền sẽ hoàn toàn bị âm trầm bao phủ. Toàn bộ lục thực vương quốc cũng không thể làm người cảm giác đến sinh khí bừng bừng, không có nhân khí cùng ánh nắng dưới tình huống, khả năng cảm nhận được chỉ có âm khí sâm sâm.

Trần Dương từ ba lô trong xuất ra Dịch vu trưởng vu cổ oa oa cùng một cái bình nhỏ, cái chai trong có một giọt máu. Đó là Dịch vu trưởng đầu ngón tay huyết, tay đứt ruột xót, bởi vậy đầu ngón tay huyết cũng có thể thay thế máu đầu tim. Trần Dương đem cái chai trung huyết đổ ra, điểm tại vu cổ oa oa trong tim cùng chỗ trán, hư không vẽ phù chú: "Sắc!"

Vu cổ oa oa cái trán cùng trong tim huyết nhục mắt nhưng thấy dung tiến vu cổ oa oa làn da trung, một giây sau trong tay vu cổ oa oa con mắt rõ ràng chuyển động một cái. Sau đó là nháy mắt, cuối cùng vu cổ oa oa tại Trần Dương lòng bàn tay ngồi xuống, nắm Trần Dương ngón giữa thập phần nhu thuận nhuyễn ngọt kêu: "Dương Dương, ta là oa oa."

Vu cổ oa oa là chỉ nữ hài tử, vốn là nhìn qua thực quỷ dị dữ tợn bộ dáng, bởi vì nhu thuận khí chất mà biến đến thật đáng yêu.

Trần Dương lập tức đã bị manh đến , mặt mày cong cong chào hỏi: "Oa oa ngươi hảo, ta là Dương Dương."

Vu cổ oa oa thẹn thùng vén lên tóc ngăn trở nửa bên mặt, nhỏ giọng tế khí nói: "Dương Dương, ngươi muốn tìm Sinh Sinh sao?"

Sinh Sinh? Trần Dương rất nhanh kịp phản ứng vu cổ oa oa gọi chính là Dịch Phục Sinh, tại hắn trong ấn tượng Dịch vu trưởng tuy là nữ tính lại nói năng thận trọng, tính cách nghiêm túc đoan trang, nghiêm túc phụ trách. Tuyệt đối không là một vị yêu nói giỡn nữ tính, càng miễn bàn cùng manh treo lên móc câu. Dịch vu trưởng cùng ca ca của hắn, Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ là hai cái hoàn toàn bất đồng người.

Cho nên Trần Dương vừa mới bắt đầu còn cho là mình lấy sai vu cổ oa oa, đem này chỉ nhuyễn manh vu cổ oa oa trở thành Dịch vu trưởng. Chính là hiện giờ xem ra, đảo thật sự là không lấy sai. Trần Dương cảm thán: "Không nghĩ tới Dịch vu trưởng cũng có như vậy đáng yêu oa oa."

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ta từng nghe quá Dịch quan chủ vô số lần thở dài nữ đại mười tám biến, thực ảo não muội muội của mình biến đến lạnh lùng nghiêm túc." Những lời này giữ tại ý tứ chính là Dịch vu trưởng đã từng cũng là vị nhuyễn muội.

Vu cổ oa oa chớp ngập nước mắt to, nhỏ giọng tế khí nói: "Dương Dương, ta mang ngươi đi tìm Sinh Sinh."

"Hảo a, cám ơn oa oa." Trần Dương đem vô tội oa oa phóng tới trên vai, đang muốn làm vu cổ oa oa dẫn đường thời điểm, vu cổ oa oa nhất trương khủng bố mặt đột nhiên biến đến cực kỳ dữ tợn, ngập nước hai mắt biến thành không có cơ chất lạnh lùng. Nó đột nhiên nhảy đánh đi ra ngoài, tốc độ cực khoái làm Trần Dương không kịp phản ứng.

Độ Sóc giữ chặt muốn đuổi kịp đi Trần Dương, đối hắn nói rằng: "Không có việc gì. Không cần lý."

Ngay sau đó, vu cổ oa oa lần thứ hai khiêu hồi Trần Dương bả vai, trên người xinh đẹp quần áo biến thành mảnh vải, chặt đứt một cánh tay. Trần Dương mắt nhìn vu cổ oa oa, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn đứng ở ngọn cây tạc mao thành một đoàn cầu Đại Béo. Này hai chỉ hiển nhiên tại vừa rồi nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa lại rất nhanh tốc đánh một trận, vu cổ oa oa bị tá rụng một cái cánh tay, Đại Béo đỉnh đầu bị hao thành Địa Trung Hải.

Vu cổ oa oa tràn ngập địch ý: "Miêu quỷ."

Đại Béo trong cổ họng phát ra trầm thấp tiếng hô, đó là tại gặp được nguy hiểm hoặc là gặp được địch nhân thời điểm phát ra thanh âm. Trần Dương qua lại nhìn vu cổ oa oa cùng Đại Béo, sau đó đối hai người giải thích đều là bằng hữu, không là địch nhân.

Vu cổ oa oa cùng Đại Béo nghe vậy, đều là khinh thường nhất cố bộ dáng. Đại Béo lười che dấu, trực tiếp biểu hiện ra ngoài, ngược lại là vu cổ oa oa còn sẽ lộ ra ủy khuất biểu tình nói: "Oa oa không thích mập mạp."

Đại Béo thiếu chút nữa đã nghĩ dùng chính mình năm mươi cân thể trọng yết tử kia chỉ xấu xí vu cổ oa oa.

Lúc này Độ Sóc phân biệt cho vu cổ oa oa cùng Đại Béo một cái lạnh lùng ánh mắt, hai chỉ lập tức chớ có lên tiếng an tĩnh. Độ Sóc nói "Dẫn đường."

Vu cổ oa oa an tĩnh cấp Trần Dương dẫn đường, Đại Béo chuế tại hai người phía sau rất xa đi theo, nó vẫn là sợ hãi Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Chúng nó đều là cổ, cổ không thấy cổ."

Trần Dương bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, cái gọi là cổ không thấy cổ liền là có luyện chế thành hình sinh ra linh trí hai chỉ cổ vương gặp lại liền sẽ cho nhau sinh ra địch ý, nhất định muốn đem đối phương trục xuất khỏi địa bàn của mình hoặc là trực tiếp cắn nuốt rụng trở thành thân thể của mình chất dinh dưỡng. Cổ vương bản thân chính là đang không ngừng chém giết cùng cắn nuốt trung hình thành tân cổ vương, gặp gỡ một khác chỉ cổ vương sinh ra sát ý là bản năng.

Hảo ở trước mắt trước có hắn cùng Độ Sóc tại áp chế, vu cổ oa oa cùng Đại Béo không dám chém giết. Đừng nhìn vu cổ oa oa nhuyễn manh thẹn thùng, Đại Béo phì giống như đoàn viên cầu, nhưng chúng nó đều là cổ vương.

Vu cổ oa oa mang theo bọn họ xâm nhập Vô Nhân thôn bên trong, nhiễu quá mấy cái ngõ nhỏ nhìn đến đồng dạng bị lục thực vây quanh lầu canh. Bất đồng chính là bên trong lầu canh bảo tồn đến so bên ngoài lầu canh muốn hoàn hảo, thậm chí liên môn đều là trói chặt không có bị phá hư. Ngoài cửa mặt phóng một cái màu nâu đen cái bình lớn, hình như là trước kia mọi người dùng để trang phơi nắng hảo cây cải củ làm.

Có chút lầu canh cửa gỗ thượng còn viết một ít chữ to cảnh cáo tiểu thâu, vụng trộm hẳn phải chết từ từ. Giống như này đó lầu canh còn có người sinh hoạt, nếu không là an tĩnh đến liên côn trùng kêu vang đều cơ hồ nghe không được nói.

Trần Dương cúi đầu phát hiện một cái thổ địa miếu, tiểu tiểu thổ địa miếu thực rách nát, bên trong nặn bằng đất sét thổ thần hình cái đầu có tổn hại. Trước mặt hoa thơm ngũ cung chỉ mơ hồ xem tới được hương tro, khuynh đảo ngọn đèn trản cùng lạc mãn tro bụi thạch chế lư hương, lâu vô cung phụng chỉ sợ cũng đã sớm không có thổ thần.

Hắn lại quay đầu lại hướng mặt sau nhìn xem, không biết là không phải là sai giác, tổng cảm thấy lục thực chồng chất như núi hải, tương lai lộ tất cả đều bế tắc cũng đưa bọn họ vây quanh. Bên tai truyền đến Độ Sóc hỏi ý kiến: "Dương Dương, làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Cảm giác không khí quỷ dị, nhưng là phát hiện không đến quái dị địa phương."

Độ Sóc phiêu mắt phía sau tảng lớn lục thực, thu hồi ánh mắt nói rằng: "Trước tìm được Dịch Phục Sinh bọn họ lại nói."

"Hảo." Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc liền tiếp theo chạy đi, mà đương bọn hắn bước ra 3-4m xa thời điểm, phía sau thổ địa miếu, kia chỉ tổn hại bất kham thổ thần đột nhiên giật giật ánh mắt, biến đến cực kỳ quỷ dị.

Tại Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc sau khi rời khỏi, mảnh đất này phương tiện như là sống lại đây, vô số yêu ma quỷ quái đóng quân nơi đây sinh động châu đầu ghé tai. Thỉnh thoảng phát ra trống trải phiếm hồi âm cười to, khủng bố mà quỷ dị. Lá cây phát ra 'Ca sát' một tiếng, Đại Béo rơi trên mặt đất chậm rãi vứt cái đuôi đi về phía trước, một đôi uyên ương sắc ánh mắt miết lục thực mặt sau lầu canh, đi ngang qua thổ thần miếu khi dừng lại nhìn chằm chằm thổ thần giống nhìn một lúc lâu.

Đại Béo vươn ra móng vuốt, 'Ba' một tiếng đem thổ thần giống đầu xoá sạch bên. Lắc lắc móng vuốt hậu thân hình chợt lóe, rất nhanh mà nhanh nhẹn biến mất tại rừng cây gian. Đương nó rời đi, chỉ còn lại có bên đầu thổ thần thần tượng giật giật dư lại bán con mắt, khóe môi thượng dương độ cung hạ phiết, biến đến không vui.

Trong rừng bỗng nhiên có đạo bóng đen cực kỳ rất nhanh khiêu quá, tứ chi chấm đất, nhanh nhẹn nhanh chóng, làm hắc vả lại dị dạng giống như quái vật. Nó ẩn vào lầu canh trung, phát ra từng đợt cùng loại với côn trùng kêu to thanh âm.

Qua vài giây đồng hồ, lầu canh cửa sổ chỗ ném xuống một đồ vật. Đó là một cái khô quắt con thỏ, mất đi huyết nhục chỉ còn lại có xương bọc da. Nếu một cước đạp lên, có thể đem xương cốt tất cả đều thải toái.'Hì hì' một tiếng, giống như nhụt chí bóng đá.

Trần Dương dịch ra chân cúi đầu nhìn: "Đây là cái gì? Hong gió động vật thi thể?" Dưới lòng bàn chân là một khối màu nâu đen bằng da đồ vật, giống như hong gió thi thể, nhìn hình dạng phải là miêu.

Vu cổ oa oa ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Không có khí miêu thi."

"Ân?" Trần Dương không giải, Độ Sóc liền hướng hắn giải thích: "Bị hút đi khí miêu, khí giấu ở huyết nhục trung, tương đương huyết nhục tất cả đều bị hút khô. Cho nên chỉ còn lại có miêu xương cốt cùng miêu da, nhất giẫm đi xuống xương cốt tất cả đều vỡ thành bột phấn. Chỉ để lại miêu da, nhìn qua như là hong gió."

Trần Dương dùng mủi chân mạt khai lá cây, lộ ra dưới hai cỗ hong gió miêu thi: "Kia xem ra Vô Nhân thôn có chuyên thực tinh khí đồ vật, thực tinh khí phần lớn là tinh quái loại, nhưng là không bài trừ mỗ ta lệ quỷ chuyên môn hút tinh khí đến tu luyện."

Độ Sóc: "Đi thôi, bầu trời tối đen sau vài thứ kia đều sẽ đi ra."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, hai người tiếp tục đi về phía trước. Vu cổ oa oa dẫn bọn họ đứng ở một đống cùng lúc trước sở hữu lầu canh có khác nhau kiến trúc trước cửa, đó cũng là đống lầu canh, nhưng đại môn khai tại chính tiền phương. Không giống trước bọn họ nhìn thấy lầu canh, môn đều khai ở bên biên. Đại môn trói chặt, trên cửa họa thần quỷ giống, phai màu không ít nhưng mơ hồ nhưng thấy đã từng bức họa tinh xảo diễm lệ.

Môn đẩy không khai, bởi vì phía sau cửa phóng đại then trói chặt đại môn, đẩy thời điểm đại môn không chút sứt mẻ. Vu cổ oa oa tại Trần Dương bên tai nói rằng: "Không thể phá hư môn."

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc liếc nhau nói rằng: "Ta trước vào xem."

Độ Sóc: "Có thể."

Trần Dương lui về phía sau mấy bước, nhìn nhìn vách tường cùng bên cạnh đại thụ. Vách tường bên ngoài điêu khắc thần quỷ bích hoạ, tuy có chút phai màu nhưng điêu khắc còn đầy đủ không tổn hao gì. Hắn thải trụ đột đi ra một khối vách tường mượn lực nhảy đến đại thụ thụ trên người, mủi chân đốt rể cây quay người nhảy đến mái hiên, lại từ mái hiên nhảy xuống. Nhiễu đến phía sau cửa rút ra then mở cửa, làm Độ Sóc sau khi đi vào lại đem then đặt trên.

Trước mắt này đống kiến trúc vào cửa là một cái tiểu thính, tiểu thính tả hữu đều là gian phòng, trung gian có một cái giếng trời nhỏ. Sân nhà chính trung ương có một cái giếng thủy, bên cạnh phóng thùng gỗ, mặt đất ống heo lá rụng. Kiến trúc bên ngoài trưởng khỏa đại thụ, đại thụ phô thiên cái địa cành lá bao phủ phía trên giếng trời, khiến cho dù mở sân nhà, bên trong vẫn là thực âm u.

Phía sau giếng trời là một cái đại sảnh, đại sảnh bãi mấy trương cái bàn, mặt sau cùng một loạt trên bàn bãi một cái đại lư hương, bên cạnh còn có vô số tiểu lư hương. Lư hương thượng cắm rất nhiều hương nến, hoặc là dập tắt hoặc là chặn ngang mà đoạn, kết mãn tơ nhện. Lư hương mặt sau chính là một cái rộng lớn thần đài, thần đài từ trên xuống rậm rạp bãi vô số bài vị.

Trong bóng đêm, đột nhiên nhìn thấy vô số hắc thuân thuân bài vị, coi như bị vô số vong linh đồng loạt nhìn chằm chằm nhìn, muốn là người thường chỉ sợ cũng bị sợ tới mức tiếng thét ra tiếng. Trần Dương: "Nơi này là từ đường."

Án bàn, lư hương, thần đài cùng vô số bài vị, lại lại cho thấy nơi đây chính là Vô Nhân thôn đã từng từ đường. Từ đường là hiến tế cung phụng tiên nhân địa phương, trách không được rời xa thôn khẩu, hơn nữa chung quanh cũng không có gì lầu canh kiến trúc. Dù sao cũng là cung phụng tổ tiên địa phương, bên hông không thích hợp cư trú.

Trần Dương hướng phía trước đi đến, bản muốn đi xem những cái đó linh bài vị, kết quả nhìn đến thần đài mặt sau vẫn còn không gian. Vì thế nhiễu quá thần đài nhìn, phát hiện mặt sau đất trống đình trú tứ chỉ đen nhánh quan tài.

Đang muốn mở ra quan tài hết sức, Độ Sóc nắm chặt tay hắn nói rằng: "Ta mở ra." Một bên mở ra quan tài đắp vừa nói: "Này đó quan tài không biết phóng bao lâu, nếu bên trong thi thể, hẳn là sẽ sinh ra thi khí."

Người bình thường hút vào thi khí đều sẽ bệnh nặng một hồi, cho dù là thiên sư tại không có nói trước phòng bị dưới tình huống hút vào thi khí cũng sẽ bệnh nặng. Dù sao thi khí vừa độc lại âm, đối thân thể không tốt.

Quan tài đắp đẩy ra sau, một cỗ quan tài mục nát cùng thi thể hư thối thối vị xông vào mũi. Trần Dương một tay che chính mình cái mũi, một tay kia che Độ Sóc cái mũi buồn thanh nói "Hảo thối." Hướng quan tài bên trong nhìn hai mắt: "Có cỗ thi thể, hư thối xuất xương cốt, nhan sắc biến thành màu đen. Đầu giống như. . . Bị cái gì vậy cắn rụng một nửa. Chân cũng thế, một chân đến khố bộ bộ vị cũng không trông thấy . Nhìn y phục của hắn phải là gần nhất kiểu dáng, hắn là lầm xông vào Vô Nhân thôn chết đi người."

Độ Sóc thấy Trần Dương bưng cái mũi còn muốn coi thi thể, tư thế có chút cố sức. Vì thế chủ động đứng ở sau lưng của hắn thay hắn che cái mũi, cũng mắt nhìn trong quan tài thi thể nói rằng: "Nhìn qua bị ăn một nửa, " hắn nhìn đến chỉ còn lại có một tiểu khối mặt thi thể, mặt bộ cơ bắp tất cả đều hư thối, thi trùng đi đến bò đi cũng từ mắt của hắn vành mắt trung bò đi ra.

Thi thể hốc mắt ánh sáng đãng đãng, ánh mắt giống như bị đào đi ra. Nhưng từ thi thể dư lại một khác nửa người thể tay bộ tư thế đó có thể thấy được — "Bị ăn rụng một nửa thân thể thời điểm, hắn còn sống."

Hoạt sinh sinh bị gặm thực rụng một nửa thân thể, bởi vậy dư lại một khác nửa người thể buộc chặt, tư thế quái dị. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hắn hẳn không phải là ở trong này bị ăn rụng, phải là ở bên ngoài. . . Có lá rụng địa phương." Hắn nhìn đến thi thể trên người đều không ít lá rụng. Quan tài bãi đặt ở thần đài mặt sau, lá rụng vào không được, cho nên duy nhất khả năng tính chính là lá rụng từ bên ngoài mang tiến vào: "Bất quá cũng có khả năng ăn luôn hắn đồ vật trên người dính không ít lá rụng, nhưng ta không rõ vì cái gì đem hắn đặt ở trong quan tài. . . Trở thành dự trữ lương sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Không giống như là. Phải là từ bên ngoài tha hồi khối này thi thể, tạm thời sắp đặt tại trong quan tài. Nếu vài thứ kia gặm thực còn sống người, kia đã nói lên không ăn thịt thối, không tất yếu chứa đựng đứng lên."

Từ đường tại trước kia là hiến tế tổ tiên nơi, đồng thời cũng là hôn tang thọ hỉ tổ chức nơi. Nhất là tang sự, có nhiều chỗ từ đường đã không tổ chức hôn thọ hỉ, nhưng nhất định còn sẽ tổ chức tang sự. Cho nên thần đài mặt sau sẽ đình phóng quan tài, tổ chức tang sự. Hiện giờ trong quan tài gửi một khối hư thối thi thể, nếu không là Vô Nhân thôn trong tồn tại mỗ ta quái vật sở vi, kia nên là những người khác đem thi thể bỏ vào trong quan tài.

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu hỏi vu cổ oa oa: "Đây là Dịch vu trưởng bọn họ làm sao?"

Vu cổ oa oa lắc đầu: "Oa oa không thể nói."

Không thể nói, mà không phải không biết rằng. Trần Dương chợt nhớ tới 《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 trung có thứ nhất đề cập vu cổ, vu cổ đối với chủ nhân đều thực trung tâm. Có chút xuất phát từ chân tâm trung thành, có chút lại là không thể không trung thành. Vô luận đâu loại, vu cổ đối chủ nhân trung thành đều là nhất định , tại luyện chế quá trình liền không cách nào tránh khỏi cưỡng chế tính trung thành.

Vu cổ oa oa dung Dịch vu trưởng máu đầu tim, chính là nàng vu cổ oa oa. Vu cổ oa oa nhiệm vụ chỉ có một, thì phải là dẫn dắt Trần Dương tìm được Dịch vu trưởng, mặt khác có quan Dịch vu trưởng tin tức tất cả đều không thể nói.

Trần Dương nghĩ thông suốt điểm ấy, đổi cái góc độ hỏi ý kiến: "Đây là tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn thiên sư sở vi sao?"

Vu cổ oa oa: "Đối." Nó dung Dịch vu trưởng máu đầu tim, có thể cảm ứng được Dịch vu trưởng xuất hiện kịch liệt tình cảm di động thời điểm ký ức.

"Người chết là người như thế nào? Bị cái gì vậy giết chết?"

Vu cổ oa oa: "Tìm đường chết người, không biết."

Trần Dương: "Xem ra Dịch vu trưởng bọn họ hiện nay mới thôi cũng không biết là cái gì vậy quấy phá."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt lướt qua Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm trong quan tài chỉ còn lại có một nửa thi thể, nhìn mặt trên dấu cắn tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, ánh mắt lạnh lùng. Vu cổ oa oa nhận thấy được sợ hãi, lạnh run muốn từ Trần Dương bả vai lưu nhập khẩu túi. Độ Sóc lạnh lùng ánh mắt đảo qua đến, nó cũng không dám nhúc nhích.

Độ Sóc không tiếng động mệnh lệnh 'Trở về đãi ', vu cổ oa oa túng túng bò lại Trần Dương bả vai, một bên không tiếng động khóc thút thít rơi nước mắt một bên cảm thấy Dương Dương bên người bạn lữ thật là khủng khiếp. Dương Dương thật đáng thương, nhất định sẽ bị khi dễ.

"Có chút suy đoán, nhưng còn không xác định." Phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến một đạo lãnh tĩnh dễ nghe giọng nữ, Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc quay đầu lại nhìn, thấy là một cái ước chừng hai mươi bảy, tám tuổi tả hữu nữ tính đứng ở đại sảnh cửa nhà.

Nàng xuyên tu thân thay đổi dân tộc thiểu số phục sức, hồng hắc nhị sắc váy ngắn giày vải, mang theo ngân liên ngân vòng tay ngân nhĩ hoàn cùng ngân hạng quyển. Tướng mạo không coi là nhiều xinh đẹp, nhưng có đặc biệt phong tình cùng khí chất, làm người đủ để xem nhẹ tướng mạo của nàng mà bị hấp dẫn. Nàng mặt không đổi sắc, có chút lạnh lùng: "Trần Dương?"

Trần Dương gật đầu, nhận ra nàng: "Dịch vu trưởng."

Dịch vu trưởng thần sắc nhỏ đến không thể thấy dịu đi, đối với Trần Dương gật đầu. Nàng này thái độ làm Trần Dương cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, giống như không biết chính mình giống nhau còn muốn cố ý xác nhận một phen. Nhưng ở trước bọn họ đã đã gặp mặt, lúc trước Trần Dương thụ lục vẫn là Dịch vu trưởng làm thụ lục khoa nghi truyền độ sư chi nhất. Sau lại cũng có mấy lần liên hệ, không nên không nhận biết.

Dịch vu trưởng nhìn ra Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Vô Nhân thôn có cái gì có thể giả trang người khác, trước vật kia giả trang thành ngươi đem ta lừa đi ra ngoài."

Trần Dương gật đầu, cười nói: "Dịch vu trưởng không sợ ta cũng là giả trang ?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ngươi có ta vu cổ oa oa cùng với, " nàng hướng phía Độ Sóc chắp tay vuốt càm nói: "Độ cục."

Độ cục cũng vuốt cằm thăm hỏi.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Oa oa, trở về." Oa oa không chịu trở về, ôm Trần Dương quần áo không chịu đi. Dịch vu trưởng nhíu mày, thần sắc nghiêm túc không vui, nhưng oa oa chính là bướng bỉnh không chịu đi.

Trần Dương liền nói rằng: "Làm nó tiếp tục đãi tại ta trên vai đi, ta không quan hệ."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Vu cổ oa oa không hảo khống chế, không là chính mình vu cổ oa oa thực dễ dàng liền sẽ sinh ra nguyền rủa lực, đối với ngươi không hảo."

"Ta biết." Trần Dương cười nói: "Nó nguyền rủa lực sẽ không đối ta sinh ra ảnh hưởng, yên tâm đi."

Vu cổ oa oa vốn là làm nguyền rủa dùng oa oa, bị chế tạo ra đến chính là dùng cho nguyền rủa, bởi vậy hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều có nguyền rủa năng lực. Trần Dương cũng là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, đối này đó tự nhiên hiểu biết. Không e ngại nguyên nhân ở chỗ oa oa nguyền rủa đối hắn không nổi dùng được, vu cổ oa oa năng lực lớn nhỏ quyết định bởi với chủ nhân. Trần Dương vừa nói như thế, liền chỉ có thể thuyết minh hiện giờ Trần Dương Quỷ Đạo tạo nghệ không thể so Dịch vu trưởng thấp.

Dịch vu trưởng cảm thấy vui mừng, càng phát ra muốn cho Trần Dương hồi một chuyến vu tộc, chính thức nhận hắn hồi vu tộc. Như thế vu tộc hạ nhâm vu trưởng mới có tin tức, mà không đến mức lệnh vu tộc từ nay về sau xuống dốc. Nàng nói rằng: "Các ngươi đi theo ta."

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi theo nàng từ từ đường bên hông một cái không thu hút cửa nhỏ đi xuyên qua, bên ngoài là điều hẹp hòi ngỏ tắt nhỏ, cận dung một người thông qua. Đỉnh đầu là che trời che lấp mặt trời lục thực, đồng dạng chặn dương quang nhưng tốt xấu có thể xuyên thấu một ít ánh sáng tiến vào. Đi rồi ước chừng bốn phần chung tới một đống không có lục thực quấn quanh lầu canh, Dịch vu trưởng gõ cửa, không hay xảy ra.

Môn từ bên trong mở ra, có một cái tuổi ước chừng bốn mươi lưu trữ sơn dương hồ nam nhân mở cửa, nhìn thấy Dịch vu trưởng cùng nàng sau lưng Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, lập tức cười khai: "Độ cục."

Độ cục thản nhiên gật gật đầu, không có đáp lời. Người nọ và Dịch vu trưởng đều là tập mãi thành thói quen bộ dáng, làm cho bọn họ trở ra liền đem đóng cửa thượng. Sơn dương hồ hướng Trần Dương giới thiệu: "Ta kêu Liễu Quyền Ninh, Bắc Miếu cung quan giam viện, cũng là Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng."

Trần Dương: "Ta kêu Trần Dương, Đại Phúc phân cục cục trưởng."

"Ta nghe qua, tuổi còn trẻ giải quyết không ít khó khăn cấp bậc rất cao tờ danh sách. Vẫn là khó được Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, Dịch vu trưởng cả ngày theo ta khoe khoang nàng có người kế tục." Liễu Quyền Ninh vỗ về sơn dương hồ cười tủm tỉm đạo.

Trần Dương cảm thấy Liễu Quyền Ninh cùng Mã Sơn Phong rất giống, không là diện mạo mà là khéo đưa đẩy khí chất thập phần giống nhau. Dịch vu trưởng đánh gãy hai người nói chuyện với nhau: "Đi vào nói chuyện, biệt đứng cửa nhà." Tiến thính thời điểm lại cùng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Liễu Quyền Ninh nói tín ba phần liền hảo, còn lại thất phân toàn dựa vào khuyếch đại."

Liễu Quyền Ninh nói "Ta đây là tân trang, nói chuyện là môn nghệ thuật. Trần đạo hữu, biệt tín Dịch vu trưởng nói, tin tưởng ta, nói một ngụm lời hay so kẹp thương mang gậy muốn dễ làm sự."

Trần Dương sờ sờ cái mũi, yên lặng đi theo Độ Sóc bên cạnh bả vai sóng vai đi vào. Độ Sóc trong người bên cạnh, Liễu Quyền Ninh tốt xấu thu liễm chút chưa nói càng làm càn vô kỵ nói.

Trong đại sảnh đồng thời còn có hai vị thiên sư cùng với cửu cái người thường, trong đó còn có một cái anh nhi. Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Không phải nói xông vào tám thanh niên? Như thế nào là chín người, còn có anh nhi?"

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Kia tám thanh niên chết ba cái, hai cái lạc đường dư lại ba cái. Còn lại sáu người bao quát anh nhi là bởi vì có một chiếc xe bus lầm xông tới, những người khác đều thất lạc, không biết sống hay chết."

Chương 61: Vô Nhân thôn 03

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Nguyên bản chúng ta tính toán chuẩn bị sẵn sàng mới tiến Vô Nhân thôn tra xét tình huống, nhưng phát hiện có một người thanh niên trộm ẩn vào Vô Nhân thôn thám hiểm. Trong lúc liên thông qua một lần tín hiệu, người ở phía ngoài viên tiếp thu đến tín hiệu cầu cứu, chúng ta mới trước tiên tiến vào. Bởi vì không có thể trước tiên thăm thanh tình huống, vi cứu người vẫn có vị thiên sư bị thương."

Trần Dương cùng đi nhìn vị kia bị thương thiên sư, bờ vai của hắn chỗ có khối bị vỡ ra miệng vết thương, da thịt tràn ra hơn nữa bắt đầu hư thối, phiếm hắc. Miệng vết thương làm đơn giản xử lý, phu thượng cầm máu thảo dược, nhưng rõ ràng vô pháp ngăn cản miệng vết thương hư thối. Cái gọi là 'Mười đạo cửu y', hơn nữa Quỷ Đạo giả đều có thể xử lý đại bộ phận miệng vết thương.

Dịch vu trưởng tại đây lại đối vết thương này bó tay không biện pháp chỉ có thể thuyết minh khó giải quyết, Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Đích xác khó giải quyết, trước ta dùng cầm máu thảo dược, nhưng ở sáng nay đột nhiên phát hiện da hắn thịt bắt đầu hoại tử. Không xong chính là hắn không có bất luận cái gì cảm thấy đau khổ." Nói về gian, Dịch vu trưởng xé mở thiên sư miệng vết thương một khối da, mà bị thương thiên sư mặt không đổi sắc không có chút nào cảm thấy đau khổ: "Cứng ngắc hoại tử, ta hoài nghi là trung thi độc."

Trần Dương: "Không có mang chu sa hoàng phù?"

"Trên đường cứu người thời điểm bị kéo rớt." Dịch vu trưởng tính cách lạnh lùng, nói khi đã có rất nhỏ cảm xúc dao động, có chút chán ghét gặp phải sự tình đến còn tha sau lưng đám kia thanh niên."Ta chỉ có thể tìm tới một ít giải độc dược thảo, nhưng là yêu cầu gạo nếp hoặc là chu sa hoàng phù."

Độ Sóc hỏi: "Các ngươi đều ra không được?"

"Ra không được. Bao quát bọn họ." Dịch vu trưởng vén lên ống tay áo cho bọn hắn nhìn chính mình trên cánh tay ốc biển văn đồ án, một cái trắng bệch sắc sợi tơ sinh trưởng ở làn da mạch máu trung xoay quanh thành ốc biển văn hình dạng. Nàng nói rằng: "Chúng ta tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn ngay từ đầu còn không có gặp được quái vật, chính là gặp được từ xe bus trung đi ra vài người. Bọn họ cùng xe bus những người khác thất lạc, đi đến từ đường nơi đó. Đêm đó chúng ta tại từ đường ngủ lại, đồng thời cứu bốn thanh niên."

Dịch vu trưởng nghiêng đầu dùng cằm điểm điểm đối diện ba cái thất hồn lạc phách thanh niên: "Bọn họ là trong đó ba cái, một cái khác chết, liền đặt ở từ đường trong quan tài, các ngươi nhìn đến kia một cái. Tại chúng ta ngủ lại thời điểm, đều ăn chính mình mang phương tiện đồ ăn nhanh. Đồng thời dặn dò quá bọn họ không cần đi ăn Vô Nhân thôn bên trong đồ vật, nhưng là tại chúng ta đi ra ngoài tìm người thời điểm, này vài cái thanh niên từ từ đường bên trong kia cái giếng nắm ngư đến nấu thang. Phân biệt làm ở đây người uống hết đi, còn trộm đem canh cá quán tiến chúng ta nước ấm hồ trong."

Lúc ấy bọn họ quá mức mệt mỏi nhất thời không có phát hiện, đem canh cá trà trộn vào phương tiện đồ ăn nhanh trung. Những cái đó phương tiện đồ ăn nhanh dùng một chút nước ấm hướng phao khai hội sinh ra so trọng hương vị, che dấu canh cá hương vị. Uống xuống sau mới phát hiện, nhưng là không còn kịp rồi. Sở hữu uống đến canh cá nhân thủ trên cánh tay đều xuất hiện màu trắng dây nhỏ ốc biển văn hình dạng, vô luận như thế nào đi đều đi không xuất Vô Nhân thôn.

Đêm đó có một cái thanh niên lọt vào Vô Nhân thôn quái vật công kích, chờ bọn hắn đuổi tới thời điểm đã bị gặm rụng nửa cái đầu, một cánh tay cùng với bên khố bộ tính cả một chân. Trước hết đuổi tới hiện trường thiên sư cũng là bởi vì này bị cắn thương bả vai, đến nay vô pháp khép lại.

Trần Dương coi bị thương thiên sư sắc mặt, tuy có chút trắng bệch, ấn đường biến thành màu đen, nhưng không có đổi vi cương thi dấu hiệu. Dịch vu trưởng cùng với bị thương thiên sư đều thực khẳng định đối hắn nói rằng: "Không là cương thi thi độc, Chung thiên sư trừ bỏ miệng vết thương hủ mà không đau ở ngoài không có mặt khác cương thi thi độc phát tác bệnh trạng, hơn nữa lúc ấy ta cùng mặt khác hai vị thiên sư đuổi tới khi gặp qua kia chỉ công kích Chung thiên sư quái vật, nhỏ gầy nhanh nhẹn, tuyệt đối không là cương thi."

Liễu Quyền Ninh tiến lên nói rằng: "Quả thật như thế, cũng không phải cương thi. Cương thi trừ bỏ mao cương cùng phi cương hành động nhanh nhẹn, còn lại cương thi hành động đều cần tung khiêu. Huống hồ nếu như là mao cương cùng phi cương phải là hút huyết mà không phải gặm thực người huyết nhục."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc nói "Kia liền kỳ quái , miệng vết thương hủ mà không đau, nhưng không có biến thành cương thi dấu hiệu. Rõ ràng là trung thi độc. . ." Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Độ Sóc: "Nhìn ra được sao?"

Độ Sóc hỏi: "Ngươi xem rõ tập kích ngươi quái vật bộ dáng sao?"

"Lúc ấy không có ngọn đèn, ánh trăng đều bị cành lá che, ta xem không rõ lắm." Chung thiên sư cố gắng hồi tưởng nói "Chỉ biết là tứ chi gầy như cành khô, tóc thưa thớt bụng sưng to lên, ngũ quan thấy không rõ. Ta nguyên bản tưởng rằng là quỷ đói, nhưng quỷ đói nghiệp lực khủng bố, yết hầu như châm chọc lớn nhỏ, nhập khẩu thực vật tất cả đều hóa thành ngọn lửa ô thủy, không có trải qua đạo giáo khoa nghi ma đói thiết vại thi thực vô pháp ăn cơm. Cho nên không có khả năng gặm thực thịt người."

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Quỷ đói ba mươi sáu loại, đồ ăn nước uống quỷ đói, châm khẩu quỷ đói chờ hoặc trải rộng dương gian, y thảo phụ mộc. Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói, thực nhân tinh khí quỷ đói, thực huyết nhục quỷ đói cùng với sát thân quỷ đói chờ tù với địa ngục."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Độ cục ý là loại này quỷ đói từ trong địa ngục trốn tới, giấu ở Vô Nhân thôn?"

Độ Sóc: "Có khả năng."

Trần Dương nhớ tới trước Độ Sóc nói qua, Vu Linh Thứu chạy ra địa ngục khi từng mai phục mầm tai hoạ, che dấu hai mươi năm nhất triều bùng nổ. Chẳng lẽ chính là chỉ này đó sát sinh quỷ đói từ trong địa ngục chạy ra? Không trách Dịch vu trưởng cùng Chung thiên sư đám người thật không ngờ sát sinh quỷ đói, Trần Dương chính mình cũng thật không ngờ.

Quỷ đói lược tính ba mươi sáu loại, bởi vì khi còn sống nghiệp lực rất trọng mà hóa thành quỷ đói, tại Quỷ Đạo chúng sinh trung địa vị thấp nhất. Quỷ đói vô pháp ăn cơm, hàng năm thụ cơ hàn chi khổ. Chúng nó diện mạo dị dạng khủng bố, yết hầu như trận khẩu lớn nhỏ, một nuốt vào thực vật liền vô cùng đau đớn. Ăn đến miệng mỹ thực sẽ biến thành than lửa cháy bỏng yết hầu, uống đến miệng tịnh thủy sẽ biến thành tanh hôi nùng huyết, quanh năm suốt tháng thụ này tra tấn hoàn lại nghiệp lực.

Này đó quỷ đói hoặc là tại địa phủ du đãng, hoặc là tại dương gian y thảo phụ mộc phiêu đãng. Nhưng mà còn có vài loại quỷ đói như thực huyết nhục quỷ đói, sát thân quỷ đói chờ cầm tù tại trong địa ngục, không bị cho phép xuất hiện tại dương gian.

Loại này quỷ đói khủng bố lại khó chơi, hơn nữa nhiều đếm không xuể. Lúc này Dịch vu trưởng chờ vài vị thiên sư cảm giác đến khó giải quyết, tất cả đều sắc mặt ngưng trọng. Liễu Quyền Ninh còn không có tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn thời điểm cũng biết Vu Linh Thứu sự tình, liền hỏi: "Vô Nhân thôn quỷ đói có phải hay không cùng Vu Linh Thứu có quan?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Độ Sóc, người sau gật đầu. Vì thế Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đích xác có quan. Vu Linh Thứu tại chạy ra địa ngục thời điểm, để cho chạy địa ngục trong sát sinh quỷ đói."

Độ Sóc bổ sung: "Vu Linh Thứu cùng sát sinh quỷ đói nhốt tại đồng thời, sát sinh quỷ đói lấy vạn vật vi thực, bao quát quỷ hồn. Cho nên Vu Linh Thứu cùng sát sinh quỷ đói nhốt tại một chỗ, bị cắn xé bảy trăm năm. Uy thục đám kia quỷ đói sau, đem chúng nó thả ra địa ngục đưa đến dương gian, phong tại Vô Nhân thôn trong. Quỷ đói ăn ngon người huyết nhục, nhìn thấy người sẽ khống chế không được ăn luôn."

Quỷ đói hảo thực người huyết nhục, tinh khí, cho nên dọc theo đường đi Trần Dương hai người nhìn đến bị hút tinh khí chỉ còn lại có tầng da miêu thi cùng với từ đường trong bị gặm ăn một nửa thi thể.

Trần Dương từ ba lô trong xuất ra chu sa, hoàng phù chờ, ma hảo chu sa tại hoàng phù thượng họa trừ tà phù. Tuy rằng trừ tà phù không thể hoàn toàn đuổi đi quỷ đói ở lại Chung thiên sư trên vết thương thi độc, nhưng là có thể ức chế.

Hắn nói rằng: "Quỷ đói thi độc sẽ đem người đồng hóa vi quỷ đói, các ngươi trên cánh tay đều có ốc biển văn, bị dấu hiệu vây ở Vô Nhân thôn trung. Khả năng đã bị quỷ đói coi là bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc —" nói còn chưa nói xong, cửu cái người thường trung một nữ hài tử hỏng mất khóc lên.

Nữ hài tử khóc: "Ta không muốn chết a!"

Nàng vừa khóc, vài người khác sắc mặt rất khó coi, tràn ngập lo âu. Hiển nhiên bọn họ cũng biết mà ngay cả thiên sư đều cảm thấy khó giải quyết, huống chi bọn họ chính là người thường. Tính mạng nguy tại sớm tối khi, tự nhiên không có hoà nhã sắc. Ôm ấp anh nhi phụ nữ vọt tới Trần Dương trước mặt khẩn cầu hắn cứu con của mình: "Hắn không có uống đến canh cá, không có chuyện . Các ngươi dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài được không?"

Trần Dương vén lên anh nhi quần áo, tại mặt trên thấy được màu trắng dây nhỏ ốc biển văn. Phụ nữ thấy thế, kinh ngạc không thôi: "Như thế nào sẽ? !"

"Hắn uống mẫu nhũ." Trần Dương buông xuống quần áo, phụ nữ đã hỏng mất khóc lớn. Trần Dương quay đầu lại hướng phía Độ Sóc nói nhỏ: "Cá trong giếng là cái gì? Như thế nào liên uống mẫu nhũ anh nhi mu bàn tay đều sẽ sinh ra ốc biển văn?"

"Còn không xác định." Độ Sóc trả lời hắn: "Có lẽ có thể trở về xem xét một lần."

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ: "Ngày mai đi." Sau đó hắn đối Dịch vu trưởng đám người nói: "Chung thiên sư trên vai thi độc yêu cầu nhổ, hiện tại chỉ có thể dùng phù chú đem thi độc áp chế. Cho nên vẫn là muốn nghĩ biện pháp mau ly khai Vô Nhân thôn. . . Các ngươi đối Vô Nhân thôn hiểu biết có bao nhiêu?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Ta là Nam Việt người, tương đối quen thuộc Vô Nhân thôn. Tại còn không có người mất tích trước, Vô Nhân thôn chính là cái bị vứt đi thôn, bị lục thực vây quanh nhìn qua âm khí sâm sâm, đích xác có cô hồn dã quỷ chiếm cứ này đó không người cư trú gian phòng. Chính là nhân hòa quỷ tường an vô sự, sau lại phát sinh thần quái sự kiện, tra xét cũng chỉ bầu thành ba sao cấp bậc nguy hiểm độ. Thẳng đến có tuổi trẻ thiên sư hao tổn, lần nữa bình xét cấp bậc sau phát hiện nguy hiểm trình độ khả năng tại bốn sao hoặc rất cao."

Về Vô Nhân thôn bình xét cấp bậc sai lầm sự tình, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tổng bộ cố ý phê bình truy cứu Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội trách nhiệm. Nhưng Vô Nhân thôn không là Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiên sư đánh giá sai lầm, mà là Vô Nhân thôn ban đầu nguy hiểm trình độ đích xác chỉ có ba sao. Vô Nhân thôn giống như thăng cấp giống nhau, nguy hiểm trình độ tại từng bước thăng cấp, dẫn đến bọn họ hiện tại cũng bị vây nơi đây.

Liễu Quyền Ninh nói "Vô Nhân thôn xảy ra vấn đề là tại tháng tư năm ngoái phân, vài người đến Vô Nhân thôn du lịch qua đêm. Trong đó có một cái nữ hài tử mất tích, khác một nữ hài tử chính mắt nhìn thấy nàng mất tích, thần chí không rõ nỉ non có ' quái vật' . Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội vốn không có chú ý tới, cảnh sát tìm tới cửa mới đến thăm dò. Thăm dò bình xét cấp bậc vi ba sao, có thiên sư tiếp đơn, kết quả các ngươi cũng biết. Sau lại lục tục đến mấy bát thiên sư thăm dò, nhất trí nhận định là ba sao, thẳng đến năm nay phát hiện nguy hiểm cấp bậc tại bốn sao."

Chuyện kế tiếp, Trần Dương cũng biết. Bọn họ đều bị vây ở Vô Nhân thôn, còn có một vị thiên sư trung thi độc.

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân bởi vì giao thông bất tiện lục tục dọn ly, tại dọn ly trước không có nháo xuất thần quái sự kiện. Ngược lại tại dọn xuất thôn sau, Vô Nhân thôn biến thành một cái 'Quỷ thôn' .'Quỷ thôn' cùng 'Lục thực vương quốc' hấp dẫn không ít người đến du lịch thám hiểm, bọn họ —" hắn chỉ chỉ ôm ấp anh nhi phụ nữ cùng với mặt khác năm người: "Trên đường gặp được sương mù dày đặc, bất tri bất giác khai tiến Vô Nhân thôn. Xe bus tắt lửa, bị quái vật vây công không thể không chạy thoát thân."

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Ta suy đoán, tại trong khoảng thời gian này trong phải là quái vật trưởng thành kỳ, nhu cầu cấp bách huyết nhục. Mặt khác, hẳn là còn có người cố ý chăn nuôi này đàn quái vật."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Nói như thế nào?"

"Ngươi xem qua Vô Nhân thôn bên ngoài hoàn cảnh, toàn bộ Ách Quế Lĩnh trình đại thiết hoạch hình dạng, trung gian mới là Vô Nhân thôn. Xuất nhập không có phương tiện, đã từng có con đường liên tiếp Vô Nhân thôn cùng ngoại giới, hiện tại đã bị cỏ dại bao trùm. Phía nam rất ít khởi sương mù dày đặc, liền tính khởi sương mù dày đặc cũng sẽ không khéo như vậy hợp , vừa lúc khai quá bị cỏ dại bao trùm không thấy tung tích lộ tới Vô Nhân thôn." Dịch vu trưởng chắc chắn suy đoán: "Cho nên có người, dùng thuật pháp mê hoặc toàn bộ xe bus người, đem bọn họ đưa vào Vô Nhân thôn cho rằng quái vật thực vật."

Giống như có chỉ côn trùng, dệt liền một cái lưới lớn, dính trụ thực vật đưa đến trưởng thành kỳ quái vật trong miệng.

Vu cổ oa oa đột nhiên trợn tròn ngập nước mắt to, quái dị gương mặt biến đến vặn vẹo phẫn nộ, hướng phía cửa nhà mỗ cái phương hướng nhe răng. Nó thình lình xảy ra động tác lệnh ở đây mấy người khẩn trương ứng đối, ngược lại là Dịch vu trưởng lãnh tĩnh nói: "Có con mèo quỷ tới gần."

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo?" Vừa dứt lời, Đại Béo như quỷ mỵ nhẹ nhàng dừng ở trong phòng nhất trương bàn bát tiên thượng, thân thể cung khởi lỗ tai đặt ở mặt sau, đồng tử dựng thẳng thành vuông góc nhỏ hẹp khe hở hẹp, hướng vu cổ oa oa nhe răng trợn mắt.

Một giây sau bàn bát tiên bốn phần ngũ tán, không kịp chạy Đại Béo suất tại vỡ tan bàn bát tiên trên mặt bàn, vẻ mặt mộng bức. Đại Béo vừa nằm xuống đi càng béo , cả người thịt béo tầng tầng lớp lớp, bộ lông xoã tung. Nghiêng nghiêng đầu đỉnh chính trung ương còn có vu cổ oa oa hao đi ra địa phương trung hải, lại xấu lại manh.

Dịch vu trưởng cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh mấy người giật mình ngạc một cái chớp mắt sau, Liễu Quyền Ninh nói rằng: "Xem ra bàn bát tiên không chịu nổi năm mươi cân áp lực." Hắn lắc đầu, nhìn chằm chằm bàn bát tiên nói rằng: "Công tượng nhất định là ăn bớt ăn xén nguyên vật liệu, không phải liền tính lại phóng cái trăm tám mươi năm, bàn bát tiên đều có thể thừa nhận thượng trăm cân trọng lượng." Hắn từ ái an ủi Đại Béo: "Không là lỗi của ngươi."

Đại Béo liên cái đuôi mao đều cứng ngắc trụ, nó cho tới bây giờ không như vậy mất mặt quá. Nghe được Liễu Quyền Ninh an ủi, nó điêu khối bài tử đứng lặng ở trước mặt mọi người làm sáng tỏ sự thật: "49 cân."

Liễu Quyền Ninh cổ động khen Đại Béo gầy lại khen nó tự xinh đẹp, từng bước tính kế, dỡ xuống Đại Béo phòng bị tâm, chuẩn bị loát miêu thời điểm bị cong một móng vuốt. Đại Béo nhảy đến phòng lương thượng không chút nào che dấu nó đối Liễu Quyền Ninh chỉ số thông minh khinh bỉ, từ hắn khen chính mình gầy một khắc kia khởi, Đại Béo chỉ biết hắn hư tình giả ý.

Dịch vu trưởng chỉ ra: "Hư tình giả ý nam nhân."

Liễu Quyền Ninh vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "Ta thật cảm thấy Đại Béo không mập, vẫn chưa tới năm mươi cân. Nhiều lắm tính vi béo, liên điểm phúc khí đều toàn không đủ."

Nghiêm túc sao? Trần Dương chẳng biết tại sao nghĩ đến Mã Sơn Phong. Tại hắn trầm mặc thời điểm, Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu liếc mắt phòng lương thượng Đại Béo: "Ngươi không sợ áp suy sụp phòng lương?"

Bạo đánh.

Đại Béo nhảy xuống phòng lương, đem mình đoàn thành cầu bàn tại cửa sổ thượng, lưu cho mọi người tiêu điều khổng lồ, cuộn sóng phập phồng bóng dáng.

Vu cổ oa oa phát ra tinh tế tiếng cười, hết sức vui mừng thiếu chút nữa cười đến té lăn trên đất. Dịch vu trưởng đem vu cổ oa oa xách trở về bỏ vào túi áo trong, vu cổ oa oa kháng nghị suy nghĩ trở lại Trần Dương bên người bị đè lại không chuẩn. Dịch vu trưởng đối Trần Dương nói: "Ta đem vu cổ oa oa máu đầu tim lấy ra, sẽ đem nó tặng cho ngươi."

Trần Dương xua tay: "Không cần. Đây là ngươi oa oa, ta không thể nhận."

Dịch vu trưởng vu cổ oa oa không là nhẹ như vậy dịch có thể chế tác thành công, nàng ở lại Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội mặt khác ba cái vu cổ oa oa cùng trước mắt đây chỉ là hoàn toàn bất đồng . Mặt khác ba cái vu cổ oa oa không có hồn phách, liền tính tích nhập máu đầu tim cũng sẽ không giống trước mắt này chỉ vu cổ oa oa nhất dạng linh hoạt sinh động.

Trước mắt này chỉ vu cổ oa oa trong thân thể trụ chỉ tiểu quỷ, dựa cung phụng và Dịch vu trưởng máu đầu tim có thể tự do hoạt động, chờ đến toàn đủ công đức có thể đầu thai chuyển thế. Vu tộc vu cổ oa oa cùng Đông Nam Á mạ vàng anh thi, Âm Bài chờ kỳ thật nhất dạng.

Vu cổ oa oa bị cự sau, cảm thấy khổ sở. Lui tại Dịch vu trưởng túi áo trong, khiếp sinh sinh lộ ra hai chỉ ngập nước mắt to, thập phần khổ sở.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Nó thích ngươi, đi theo ngươi cũng có thể toàn công đức."

Trần Dương cười nhạt: "Đi theo ta vô dụng , nó là thích ta, nhưng ngươi mới là nó thân nhân. Nó hiện tại yêu đi theo ta, mà nếu quả làm nó rời đi ngươi một tuần, một tháng, nó sẽ khổ sở ."

Dịch vu trưởng làm người lãnh tĩnh kiềm chế, bởi vì vu cổ oa oa đi theo Trần Dương có thể toàn càng nhiều công đức, thấy vu cổ oa oa cũng thích hắn liền muốn vu cổ oa oa đưa cho hắn. Nàng điểm xuất phát là vi vu cổ oa oa hảo, nhưng vu cổ oa oa cùng nàng ở chung nhiều năm, đã sớm đem nàng trở thành thân nhân. Rời đi thân nhân, nó sẽ khổ sở .

Vu cổ oa oa từ trong túi tiền bò đi ra, nắm Dịch vu trưởng vạt áo đem mình đãng đến Dịch vu trưởng trên vai nhỏ giọng tế khí nói rằng: "Oa oa thích Dương Dương, oa oa không nghĩ rời đi Sinh Sinh."

Oa oa muốn đem Trần Dương cũng mang về vu tộc, như vậy nó có thể tại không ly khai Dịch vu trưởng dưới tình huống vẫn luôn nhìn thấy thích Trần Dương. Mới vừa sinh ra loại này suy nghĩ oa oa tiếp xúc đến Độ Sóc lạnh như băng tầm mắt, giống như bị nhìn thấu sợ hãi mà ủy khuất tránh ở Dịch vu trưởng sau lưng.

Đại Béo gian nan quay đầu thấy như vậy một màn, từ trong cổ họng phát ra trào phúng lẩm bẩm thanh, thiếu chút nữa chọc giận vu cổ oa oa. Vu cổ oa oa hừ hừ, ôm Dịch vu trưởng tóc ấp úng ấp úng đi đến bả vai của nàng thượng, nói rằng: "Ta nhìn thấy trong giếng có thi thể."

Nghe vậy, ở đây trừ bỏ Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc ở ngoài người sắc mặt biến đến cực kỳ khó coi, trên thực tế Dịch vu trưởng, Liễu Quyền Ninh chờ bốn vị thiên sư trong lòng sớm có phỏng đoán, về phần những người khác có lẽ trong lòng biết có lẽ giả câm vờ điếc. Nhưng ở giờ phút này bị vạch trần chính mình uống tử nhân phao quá nước giếng, trong lòng cách ứng cùng sợ hãi tất cả đều nảy lên đến.

Cửu cái người thường bên trong đã có hai ba cái khắc chế không ngừng nôn mửa, trong đó có một cái trung niên nam nhân chán ghét oán giận: "Hiện tại nhịn không được ghê tởm, lúc trước là ai không nghe khuyên nhủ nhất định phải vớt cá trong giếng đến nấu thang? Rõ ràng chỉ biết Vô Nhân thôn là một cái mọi người đều biết quỷ thôn, nhất định phải nấu ngư. Huống chi trong giếng nuôi cá nhiều kỳ quái, cư nhiên không có người hoài nghi!"

Ba cái người trẻ tuổi trung nữ sinh nghe vậy thét to: "Ngươi bây giờ nói lời như thế lúc trước thỉnh ngươi uống canh cá thời điểm như thế nào không cự tuyệt? Ngươi như thế nào không kiên cường cự tuyệt? Tại sao không có nghe thiên sư khuyên bảo thừa dịp bọn họ không tại liền uống xong canh cá? ! Ngươi uống nhiều nhất đi, ta nhớ rõ ngươi uống nhiều nhất!"

Có người đi ra hoà giải: "Đi các ngươi rồi, nhân gia thiên sư bị chúng ta liên lụy đều không oán giận. Các ngươi oán giận cái gì?"

"Bọn họ là thiên sư, chính mình người, còn có khu ma trừ tà bản lĩnh. Chúng ta là người thường, dựa bọn họ bảo hộ. Muốn là bọn hắn không bảo vệ, chúng ta đó là một con đường chết." Có người nhỏ giọng nói thầm, lại nói xuất còn lại trong lòng người đau buồn âm thầm.

Dịch vu trưởng mắt lạnh xem bọn hắn, nói khẽ với Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc giải thích: "Hai ngày này tìm không thấy lộ, bọn họ liền vẫn luôn âm dương quái khí. Không cần để ý tới sẽ, sinh tử từ mệnh. Dù sao ta chỉ có thể hết sức, không thể cam đoan bọn họ còn sống rời đi."

"Xử lý không tốt, dễ dàng xuất sự." Am hiểu sâu heo đội hữu cản trở có bao nhiêu đáng sợ Trần Dương hướng trước một bước, hướng bọn họ nói rằng: "Nếu các ngươi lo lắng, có thể tiêu tiền mua mệnh. Các ngươi hạ đơn, chúng ta tiếp đơn, cam đoan các ngươi còn sống rời đi Vô Nhân thôn như thế nào?"

Chín người nháy mắt nảy lên đến sôi nổi xuất giá cao mua an toàn, cũng tại đạt được bảo đảm sau đó miễn cưỡng an quyết tâm. Tuy rằng còn tâm tồn sợ hãi, nhưng đã không có người hỏng mất.

Dịch vu trưởng có chút kinh ngạc, nàng đích xác lo lắng quá có người kháng áp năng lực kém bởi vậy mà hỏng mất. Nếu hỏng mất kia như thế nào kiện chuyện rất phiền phức, bọn họ không thể làm đến bỏ qua cũng chỉ có thể bị liên lụy. Không ngờ đến khó giải quyết giữ tại vấn đề cư nhiên có thể nhẹ nhàng như vậy liền giải quyết, quả nhiên Trần Dương phi thường thích hợp làm vu trưởng.

Trần Dương hòa nhã nói: "Ta sợ chính là có người cực đoan tưởng tha mọi người cùng nhau tử, tiền trao cháo múc so vô duyên từ trợ giúp muốn cho người an tâm. Huống chi, các ngươi cảm thấy canh cá sự tình thật là vô ý?"

Hắn ý có điều chỉ, mà Liễu Quyền Ninh đám người thần sắc như thường. Trần Dương liền hiểu rõ, xem ra bọn họ không thể không có suy đoán. Bất kể là đâu một sóng người, đều so thiên sư sớm một bước tới Vô Nhân thôn, có lẽ từ lúc không biết chuyện dưới tình huống ăn Vô Nhân thôn đồ vật sinh ra ốc biển văn.

Bỉnh muốn chết mọi người cùng nhau tử ích kỷ suy nghĩ, lừa những người khác uống xong canh cá, không là không có khả năng.

Bên ngoài trắng bệch ánh trăng, trong phòng đại sảnh chỉ thắp sáng một nửa ngọn nến. Có chỉ gầy thật nhỏ màu đen bàn tay đột nhiên bái tại nhỏ hẹp cửa sổ thượng, lặng yên không một tiếng động nhìn lén lầu canh trong mọi người. Nó trong cổ họng phát ra nhỏ không thể thấy lanh lảnh thanh âm, làm người ta liên tưởng đến côn trùng run rẩy khẩu khí.

Độ Sóc rũ mắt, ngón trỏ lau hơi có chút đặt ở Trần Dương trước mặt chu sa, hướng phía nhỏ hẹp cửa sổ đạn đi qua, ở giữa kia chỉ tiểu nhức đầu bụng tứ chi khô quắt quỷ đói. Quỷ đói phát ra tiếng rít, khủng bố mặt càng vì vặn vẹo, cả người đều bị hiệp bọc dương khí chu sa hòa tan thành màu đen ô thủy, đồng thời phát ra tanh tưởi.

Trần Dương mủi chân đá khởi vừa mới tán rơi trên mặt đất bàn bát tiên tấm ván gỗ, tay phải nắm chặt sau vài bước thải bước trên phòng lương, dùng tấm ván gỗ đón đỡ trụ cửa sổ. Đem kia cỗ tanh tưởi khí đón đỡ ở bên ngoài, rũ mắt nhìn bộ phận màu đen ô thủy theo cửa sổ sấm tiến vào, trên vách tường rêu xanh một đụng chạm đến ô thủy, lập tức héo rũ.

Độ Sóc từ trong góc phòng tìm được một phen thiết côn, cầm lên điêm điêm trọng lượng sau phản thủ đóng sầm vách tường, đem Trần Dương đỡ tấm ván gỗ đinh tại cửa sổ thượng. Trần Dương nhảy xuống, vẫy vẫy tay nói rằng: "Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói."

Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói, chiều cao cửu tấc, tiểu nhức đầu phúc hầu như ống tiêm, khẩu như răng cưa, chuyên thực tiểu nhi. Sợ chu sa, đồng tiền chờ dương khí thuần khiết đồ vật.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía ôm ấp anh nhi phụ nữ: "Hướng về phía tiểu anh nhi tới, có chút phiền toái." Hắn đem một nửa chu sa đưa cho phụ nữ cũng nói rằng: "Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói sợ hãi chu sa, nướt bọt hoặc là ngón trỏ, ngón giữa đầu ngón tay huyết, bất quá vì ngăn ngừa hấp dẫn thực huyết nhục quỷ đói, tận lực đừng làm cho chính mình lưu huyết."

Phụ nữ tiếp nhận chu sa, cảm kích không thôi. Cũng sợ hãi mà lo lắng đem hài tử ôm càng chặt hơn.

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Đêm nay nghỉ ngơi trước đi. Vài thứ kia hiện nay còn không dám tự tiện xông vào dương khí sung túc lầu canh, này đống lầu canh không có lục thực quấn quanh, dương khí coi như sung túc. Buổi tối coi như an toàn."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tìm cái dựa cửa sổ góc cùng Độ Sóc ngồi ở một khối nói lặng lẽ nói: "Độ ca, Vu Linh Thứu thả ra địa ngục trong sát sinh quỷ đói, đem chúng nó giấu ở Vô Nhân thôn, mục đích là ngươi. . . Vẫn là ta?"

"Ngươi."

"Ta cũng đoán là." Trần Dương gật đầu, sau đó dào dạt đắc ý nói "Vu Linh Thứu chạy ra địa ngục hai mươi năm, phỏng chừng không biết ta có đại hậu trường."

Nếu Vu Linh Thứu còn tại địa ngục âm phủ, vậy hắn khẳng định nghe qua Phong Đô Đại Đế tại dương gian có một cái bạn lữ. Như vậy liền tính muốn tính kế thịt của hắn thân, cũng muốn luôn mãi châm chước.

Trần Dương ngược lại hỏi: "Nước giếng trong ngư, còn có ốc biển văn là xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Trong giếng nuôi cá tại phía nam mỗ ta tiểu trong hương thôn không coi là nhiều kỳ quái sự tình, hiện nay Trần Dương không xác định là ăn cá trong giếng từ đường mới sinh ra ốc biển văn, vẫn là Vô Nhân thôn bất luận cái gì động thực vật chỉ cần ăn hết liền sẽ sinh ra ốc biển văn.

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương tay, nói rằng: "Thuỷ táng."

Chương 62: Vô Nhân thôn 04

Người chết sau có vô số mai táng thi thể tập tục, thổ táng nhất phổ biến, cũng không thấy đến kỳ quái. Nhưng có số ít khu xuất hiện rất nhiều kỳ quái quỷ dị táng pháp, thí dụ như sau lại truyền lưu đi ra mà biến đến nghe nhiều nên thuộc thiên táng, huyền quan táng. Thuỷ táng thì ít người biết, cũng thụ nguyên thủy tôn giáo ảnh hưởng mà có vẻ huyết tinh bạo lực.

Thuỷ táng cùng thiên táng có hiệu quả như nhau ý, người sau uy ưng người trước uy ngư, ưng cùng ngư đều là thần linh hóa thân. Tại thi hành thuỷ táng khu mọi người xem ra, đem thi thể đầu nhập con sông trung táng thân ngư phúc là đi thông chuyển thế đầu thai, tinh lọc linh hồn con đường. Đây là mỗ ta khu tập tục tín ngưỡng.

Thuỷ táng tại bất đồng khu cũng có không cùng phương thức, nhất phổ biến có hai loại. Một là chỉnh thi đầu nhập giang hà, thứ hai lại là hoả táng sau đầu nhập giang hà. Một loại khác là dùng đao đem thi thể chặn ngang chém đứt gấp đầu nhập giang hà, cuối cùng một loại tương đối huyết tinh, cần dùng ma đến cực kỳ sắc bén mộc đao, thạch phủ dựa theo thi thể các đốt ngón tay từng tấc một chém đứt tách rời sau ném vào giữa sông. Quá trình này xưng là giải chi.

Thuỷ táng khi cần chọn lựa thời gian cùng thuỷ vực, giống cuối cùng một loại giải chi thuỷ táng pháp, yêu cầu tại ban đêm tiến hành cũng lựa chọn có ốc biển văn uốn lượn thuỷ vực vứt thi khối.

Trần Dương: "Ốc biển văn thuỷ vực. . . Chúng ta không có cẩn thận xem xét từ đường trong kia cái giếng. Nước giếng có lẽ liên thông con sông, chúng ta vào kia một mặt không có nhìn đến con sông, kia nên tại Vô Nhân thôn một khác mặt. Ngươi nói thuỷ táng, thôn này trước kia là thuỷ táng, giang giữa sông ngư là ăn thi khối lớn lên . Những cái đó ngư thông qua địa hạ mạch nước ngầm bơi vào từ đường thủy, bị bọn họ vớt đứng lên ăn. . . Ta còn là không rõ vì cái gì ăn ngư liền sẽ sinh ra ốc biển văn đồ án."

Ăn thi khối lớn lên ngư cố nhiên âm tà, Dịch vu trưởng bọn họ trên cánh tay trường ốc biển văn tất nhiên cùng cá trong giếng từ đường có quan hệ. Nhưng hai người chi gian như thế nào sinh ra liên hệ, cùng sát sinh quỷ đói, Vu Linh Thứu có cái gì quan hệ?

"Ngư tại đạo giáo trung địa vị đặc biệt, cá chép quá long môn, lý vi long tử. Cá chuối trên đầu thất tinh bái bắc đẩu. . . Cho nên có cô hồn dã quỷ yêu phụ ngư thân. Nếu từ đường trong giếng những cái đó ngư thật sự là ăn thi khối lớn lên, như vậy có du hồn dã quỷ phụ thân ngư thân thực bình thường." Độ Sóc vươn tay lãm trụ Trần Dương bả vai, nói nhỏ: "Nghỉ ngơi trước đi, ngày mai lại nói."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ân."

Độ Sóc tìm cái sạch sẽ điểm vị trí, làm Trần Dương dựa vào tại trên người hắn ngủ hạ. Bàn tay to có một chút không một chút khẽ vuốt Trần Dương lưng, Trần Dương rất nhanh mệt mỏi muốn ngủ. Sắp sửa đi ngủ trước, hắn mắt nhìn kia cửu cái người thường, bọn họ tụ tập ở trong góc hình thành phân minh hai đội. Ba cái người trẻ tuổi một đội, mặt khác sáu người là từ xe bus trong đi ra một đội.

Từ xe bus bên trong đi ra tới một đội kia căm thù ba cái người trẻ tuổi, nếu không là bọn họ không nghe khuyên bảo nấu canh cá, bọn họ như thế nào sẽ bị vây ở Vô Nhân thôn trong? Về phần ba cái người trẻ tuổi cười lạnh liên tục, đối đương kỹ nữ còn lập đền thờ sáu người khinh thường đến cực điểm.

Bốn vị thiên sư khác lập một chỗ, bị thương Chung thiên sư từ một cái khác thiên sư chiếu cố. Dịch vu trưởng lại là cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh tại nói nhỏ thương lượng sự tình, oa oa ghé vào nàng túi áo trong mệt mỏi muốn ngủ. Về phần Đại Béo, vẫn là ghé vào cửa sổ thượng nhìn ánh trăng, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Nếu không là chỗ Vô Nhân thôn, lúc này hình ảnh coi như yên tĩnh hài hòa. Trần Dương ngủ hạ khi như vậy tưởng.

Ngày hôm sau Trần Dương bị đánh thức, mở mắt ra phát hiện Độ Sóc hai tay tráo tai của hắn đóa ngăn trở thanh âm. Chính là cãi nhau thanh âm quá lớn, Trần Dương vẫn là bị đánh thức . Hắn ngồi dậy theo bản năng cọ xát Độ Sóc lòng bàn tay, sau đó ách cổ họng hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Độ Sóc lùi về đi tay nhất đốn, lần nữa thả lại Trần Dương đầu thuận hắn mềm mại tóc: "Biển thủ của công."

Trần Dương: "Kỹ càng tỉ mỉ sự tình trải qua, không cần lập tức cho ta đáp án. Nói cho ngươi nói, ta sẽ mất đi giải đề khoái hoạt."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú Trần Dương, người sau vô tội khoe mã. Bất đắc dĩ, Độ Sóc kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói cho hắn nghe: "Ôm hài tử phụ nữ chỉ trích thanh niên tưởng trộm con của mình, thanh niên phủ nhận. Phụ nữ một đội kia người không tin thanh niên, sôi nổi khiển trách hoài nghi. Thanh niên phẫn nộ cũng thản ngôn hài tử là trói buộc, còn không bằng xuất ra đi dò đường, song phương liền sảo đứng lên."

Trần Dương đã hiểu, đứng dậy đi qua. Dịch vu trưởng cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh hai vị thiên sư đứng ở một bên không có muốn tiến lên điều hòa ý tứ, nhìn đến Trần Dương còn ngoắc đem hắn gọi đi qua. Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Không cần lý, bọn họ nháo bọn họ."

Liễu Quyền Ninh nói cho hắn biết: "Dịch vu trưởng oa oa nói bọn họ, " hắn chỉ chỉ cãi nhau song phương: "Biển thủ của công. Chúng ta liền lười quản , cũng không phải nhàn đến có thể đi đương cư ủy hội đại mụ thời điểm."

"Ân, ta không tưởng quản." Trần Dương tại nghe được Độ Sóc nói cho hắn biết đáp án sau sẽ không có muốn xen vào ý tứ, cãi nhau song phương chỉ sợ đều đang đợi thiên sư quản. Thiên sư quản , bọn họ diễn tài năng xướng đi xuống. Thiên sư không quản, rất nhanh liền hành quân lặng lẽ.

Quả nhiên chẳng được bao lâu bọn họ dừng lại khắc khẩu, ba cái thanh niên lộ ra trào phúng cười, ôm hài tử phụ nữ đã chạy tới hướng Trần Dương mấy người khóc lóc kể lể: "Bọn họ tưởng trộm đi hài tử của ta, đem hài tử của ta ném cho những cái đó quỷ đói. Bọn họ không phải người!"

"Biết rất rõ ràng Vô Nhân thôn quỷ dị, còn nhìn thấy đồng bạn tử ở trước mặt mình. Thiên sư nhóm dặn dò ngàn vạn không có thể ăn Vô Nhân thôn bên trong đồ vật, cố tình bọn họ còn muốn cố ý phanh nấu canh cá. Chẳng lẽ không phải trước cũng đã trộm ăn quá Vô Nhân thôn đồ vật ra không được, cho nên muốn tha mọi người cùng nhau tử sao? Loại này vì tư lợi người, hiện tại không đuổi đi ra về sau cũng sẽ trộm hại chết chúng ta!"

"Đúng vậy! Ta càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đối, như vậy quỷ dị địa phương, thiên sư còn cố ý dặn dò, liền tính chơi tính lại đại, lại phản nghịch, cũng không có khả năng lấy đại gia mệnh đến chơi. Trừ phi bọn họ tại gặp được chúng ta trước cũng đã bị vây tại Vô Nhân thôn, bọn họ là tưởng tha mọi người cùng nhau tử."

"Hiện tại liên tiểu anh nhi đều không buông tha, về sau còn sẽ bỏ qua chúng ta sao? Vài vị thiên sư, liền tính các ngươi từ bi thiện lương cũng không nên dung túng sài lang cùng chúng ta ở chung."

Trần Dương biết trận này tự đạo tự diễn biển thủ của công nguyên nhân, nguyên lai tối hôm qua thượng bọn họ nói cùng cá trong giếng từ đường bị người có quyết tâm để ở trong lòng. Mà còn đoán được phanh nấu canh cá thanh niên khả năng sớm đã bị vây Vô Nhân thôn, còn muốn tha những người khác cùng chết.

Ba cái thanh niên nghe vậy sôi nổi hô to: "Nói đến hảo giống chúng ta bức các ngươi uống canh cá nhất dạng, ngươi!" Thanh niên chỉ vào sáu người trung trung niên đại thúc: "Ban đầu là ngươi chính mình lại đây lấy tiền theo ta mua cá thang, hiện tại nói được ngươi hảo vô tội. Các ngươi một đám, chẳng lẽ là ta ấn các ngươi cổ bức các ngươi uống xong chúng ta phanh nấu hảo canh cá sao? Làm rõ ràng, là các ngươi chính mình ưỡn mặt lại đây theo ta muốn canh cá uống!"

"Cái gì a? Nếu các ngươi nghe thiên sư nói, không đi động từ đường kia cái giếng trong ngư, không tại trước mặt chúng ta nấu canh cá chúng ta sẽ uống sao? Khi đó chúng ta đều bụng đói kêu vang, các ngươi còn cố ý dụ dỗ. Các ngươi chính là cố ý tha chúng ta cùng chết! Vài vị thiên sư a, này đàn phản cốt tử sẽ hại chết chúng ta, không đáng cứu!"

Ba cái thanh niên sốt ruột tiến lên giải thích: "Đừng nghe bọn họ nói bậy, lúc ấy chúng ta đích xác ôm hảo ngoạn tâm tính không nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Chúng ta cũng đều không có buộc hắn nhóm, là chính bọn hắn ưỡn mặt đến trước mặt chúng ta. Đâu, đây là bọn họ mua cá thang tiền." Thanh niên từ trong túi lấy ra mấy trương vé mời tử, cho rằng chứng cớ cấp Trần Dương mấy người nhìn, nhìn hoàn sau ném còn trung niên đại thúc: "Trả lại cho ngươi nhóm, chúng ta hiện tại không tha không thiếu. Thiếu mẹ hắn ngậm máu phun người!"

"Ai trộm ngươi tiểu hài tử? Ta liên bính đều không chạm qua, ngươi chính mình nhìn xem ngươi tiểu hài tử, trừ ngươi ra ôm hắn thời điểm không khóc. Một buông xuống mà khóc giống như bị kháp trụ cổ, ta muốn là ôm đi hắn, hắn đệ nhất thời gian liền khóc lớn đại náo. Ta hỏi các ngươi, các ngươi nghe qua tiểu hài này khóc quá sao?"

Cho nhau trốn tránh trách nhiệm. Trần Dương như vậy nghĩ đến.

Từ xe bus đi ra sáu người đoán được là ba cái thanh niên cố ý tha bọn họ cùng chết, vi để ngừa vạn nhất tưởng trước tiên đem bọn họ đuổi đi. Ba cái thanh niên thì vạch trần bọn họ âm mưu, đem trách nhiệm trốn tránh đi ra ngoài. Song phương lần thứ hai bùng nổ khắc khẩu.

Dịch vu trưởng tánh khí táo bạo, đương trường tạp toái nhất trương ghế lạnh buốt nói: "Sảo đủ không? Không đủ đi ra ngoài, đem quỷ đói tất cả đều dẫn lại đây. Đương chúng nó mặt sảo."

Song phương khó chịu, còn ý đồ vì mình biện giải. Tựa hồ cảm thấy chính mình trả tiền mua mệnh sau đó, liền có nắm chắc nói chuyện. Có người nói nói "Dịch thiên sư, giữa ban ngày quỷ đói đi ra cũng sẽ bị phơi nắng thành ô thủy. Chúng ta cũng là muốn thừa dịp ban ngày đem sự tình giải quyết, miễn cho buổi tối gặp quỷ ban ngày còn muốn phòng nội quỷ."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Nếu tính sổ cái, vậy dứt khoát cùng tính một lượt. Chúng ta dặn dò các ngươi biệt ăn Vô Nhân thôn trong đồ vật, các ngươi nói là hảo ngoạn, các ngươi còn nói là bị dụ dỗ. Chúng ta đây đâu? Ai cố ý đem canh cá trộn lẫn nước vào hồ trong? Là bọn hắn." Nàng chỉ chỉ ba cái thanh niên, sau đó lại đối chuyện không liên quan đến mình mặt khác sáu người nói rằng: "Các ngươi có ai không có nhìn thấy? Nhìn thấy, không ngăn cản không nhắc nhở, không liền đánh 'Muốn là xuất sự, ít nhất còn có thiên sư đi theo xuất sự' chủ ý?"

Chín người tất cả đều lộ ra ngượng ngùng sắc mặt, nói không nên lời nói cãi lại. Bọn họ đều ích kỷ, nhưng lại cảm thấy chính mình bị bất đắc dĩ, dù sao ai cũng không muốn tử.

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Lại giở trò, tất cả đều lăn ra đi!"

Chín người còn muốn nói điều gì, nhưng thấy thiên sư đều thần tình lạnh lùng không vui, còn muốn dựa thiên sư sống sót mấy người không dám nói nữa. Song phương oán giận trừng đối phương, sau đó tìm địa phương ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Bọn họ hiện tại tâm tình mạnh mẽ, trước còn có chút kiêng kị không dám làm đại động tác, hiện tại ngược lại là động tác nhỏ không ngừng."

Trần Dương: "Không có phát hiện mình đi không xuất Vô Nhân thôn thời điểm, có thể ích kỷ giấu các ngươi ăn Vô Nhân thôn thực vật. Nếu phát hiện mình sẽ chết tại Vô Nhân thôn trong, mà thiên sư có thể sống rời đi lại không cứu bọn họ. Chỉ sợ sẽ kích thích bọn họ làm ra càng đáng sợ sự tình."

Tối hôm qua nâng lên nghị xuất tiền mua mệnh cũng là làm đám người kia an tâm, sẽ không nhân cơ hội cản trở. Hôm nay lại nháo xuất việc này, không trước hết nghĩ mọi nơi lý quỷ đói rời đi Vô Nhân thôn, ngược lại ở trong này bài xích đều là nhân loại đồng bạn.

Trần Dương đối Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Chúng ta đi trước từ đường xem xét tình huống."

Dịch vu trưởng gật đầu: "Chú ý lầu canh, bên trong ẩn dấu rất nhiều quỷ đói. Quỷ đói sợ hãi dương quang, cho nên lầu canh bên ngoài trường mãn lục thực."

Trần Dương nghỉ chân: "Quỷ đói tất cả đều giấu ở lầu canh trong? Nếu không sạn rụng sở hữu lục thực, làm dương quang phơi nắng tử chúng nó."

"Vô dụng." Dịch vu trưởng phủ quyết nói "Chúng ta thử qua, chính là lục thực ngoan cố chui vào lầu canh vách tường trong, liền tính hoa cả ngày thời gian cũng không giống nhau định có thể sạn rụng một đống lầu canh lục thực. Lầu canh kiến trúc đặc biệt, liền tính chính là sạn rụng cửa sổ, đại môn lục thực, cũng không nhiều lắm tác dụng. Ngược lại sẽ chọc giận quỷ đói, làm chúng nó nhớ kỹ chúng ta khí tức, đầy khắp núi đồi truy sát ta nhóm. Hiện tại chúng ta tránh ở này đống không có lục thực lầu canh trong, là bởi vì dương khí sung túc có thể tạm thời che lấy chúng ta người trên thân khí. Nhưng là chống đỡ không được bao lâu."

"Hảo đi." Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc rời đi lầu canh, theo hẹp hòi tiểu lộ trở lại từ đường. Từ đường như trước âm trầm, đại sảnh chính tiền phương bài vị trùng điệp tĩnh đứng lặng im, giống như bất luận cái gì xông vào từ đường người đều bị bài vị chú mục.

Độ Sóc tại miệng giếng biên phát hiện dính máu mộc đao, đem Trần Dương kêu đến: "Ngày hôm qua không có này đem mộc đao."

Trần Dương nhặt lên mộc đao, mộc đao ma đến thực sắc bén, không thua gì cương đao. Mộc đao mặt trên dính đầy màu đen máu đen, trên mặt đất cũng có linh tinh máu đen. Bàn đá xanh khe hở trong ngưng kết thành màu đen khối trạng vật, phải là từng chảy qua không ít huyết. Hắn hướng trong giếng nhìn, phát hiện này cái giếng phía dưới tối như mực hơn nữa cơ hồ sâu không thấy đáy.

Ghé vào miệng giếng chỗ có thể rõ ràng nghe được chính mình thanh âm hồi âm, trong giếng nham bích trường ướt sũng rêu xanh. Trần Dương vươn ra ngón tay lau một phen, phát hiện cực kỳ dính nị bẩn thỉu. Hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra mở ra chiếu sáng đăng xem xét trong giếng, miệng giếng hẹp hòi, tỉnh mặt đen thùi bình tĩnh, nhìn chăm chú lâu còn sẽ sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi.

Trần Dương đứng dậy nói: "Không có biện pháp thấy rõ tỉnh phía dưới tình huống, nước giếng đen thùi, dương quang thấu không tiến vào." Hắn mắt nhìn ném xuống đất mộc đao, nói rằng: "Tối hôm qua thượng có người ở trong này tiến hành thuỷ táng? Nhưng thuỷ táng là đem thi thể nuôi nấng hà bá, quăng vào trong giếng. . . Càng như là đến uy ngư."

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Đi xem trong quan tài mặt thi thể."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, rất nhanh kịp phản ứng chạy tới nhìn trong quan tài thi thể. Mở ra quan đắp sau phát hiện bên trong quả thật nằm một khối thi thể, nhưng đã không là ngày hôm qua cỗ thi thể kia. Hôm nay khối này thi thể cơ hồ bị gặm rụng nửa người, nhưng huyết nhục thực mới mẻ không có phát sinh hư thối.

Đây là vừa mới chết thi thể.

Trần Dương: "Ai đem thi thể giấu ở trong quan tài?" Hắn xem xét khối này tuổi trẻ thi thể, phát hiện hắn hoặc là là xông tới ba cái thanh niên chi nhất, hoặc là chính là từ xe bus trong đi ra người. Hắn đầy đủ trên cánh tay không có ốc biển văn, cánh tay kia mất tích.

Khảm rụng kia đủ hư thối thi thể ném vào trong giếng uy ngư, lại tại trong quan tài bổ sung mới mẻ thi thể. Trần Dương không hiểu này thao tác, ngẩng đầu nhìn Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc: "Tế phẩm."

"Tế phẩm?"

Thuỷ táng không nên là trấn an tổ tiên linh hồn, dẫn đường bọn họ đầu thai chuyển thế sao? Như thế nào biến thành tế phẩm? Không đối, tại sớm hơn thời điểm, thuỷ táng đích thật là làm hà bá tế phẩm. Huống chi thi thể không là quăng vào giang hà, mà là khảm toái ném vào trong giếng. Chính là vì cái gì một mình ném tại từ đường tỉnh?

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm từ đường bài vị một lúc lâu, đồng tử đột nhiên co rút nhanh. Hắn phát hiện đến không đối: "Nếu Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân là bởi vì chỗ hẻo lánh, xuất nhập không có phương tiện mà di dời, bọn họ cũng nên đem tổ tiên bài vị đều thiên đi!"

Từ đường tại mỗ ta nông thôn dòng họ trong mắt như thế nào trọng yếu, quả thực là bọn họ căn. Mặc dù là tại nguyên lai từ đường bên cạnh lần nữa đắp khởi từ đường, cũng muốn chọn lựa ngày tốt đem tổ tiên bài vị nghênh tiến tân từ đường. Giơ tộc di dời, tổ tiên bài vị tuyệt đối không có khả năng còn ở lại Vô Nhân thôn hoang phế.

Độ Sóc chắp tay sau đít nói rằng: "Từ đường không là di dời rời đi Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân từ đường, không có đem bài vị thiên đi cũng liền bình thường ."

Trần Dương: "Có khả năng."

Địa phương bất đồng, từ đường cũng liền bất đồng. Có nhiều chỗ một cái thôn liền một cái từ đường, nhưng ở phía nam mỗ ta địa phương một cái dòng họ liền có một cái từ đường. Một cái trong thôn bình thường sẽ có vài cái thế gia vọng tộc, mỗi cái thế gia vọng tộc sẽ có cái từ đường. Bất đồng dòng họ người không bị cho phép tiến vào mặt khác từ đường, tấn táng thời điểm cũng sẽ không mời bất đồng dòng họ người, trừ phi có quan hệ thông gia quan hệ.

"Cho nên nói vẫn có mỗ cái dòng họ dòng họ không có đem tổ tiên bài vị di dời, tạo thành loại tình huống này hoặc là là gặp được thiên tai nhân họa vội vàng thoát đi không kịp thiên đi tổ tiên bài vị. Hoặc là, giơ tộc táng thân tại Vô Nhân thôn." Trần Dương tiến lên, lau quệt trong đó một khối bài vị mặt trên tro bụi: "Người vô danh!"

Trần Dương ngay sau đó lau quệt mặt khác bài vị mặt trên tro bụi, tất cả đều là người vô danh. Trước mắt này tòa cung phụng thượng trăm khối bài vị, rậm rạp tầng tầng lớp lớp bài vị lại đều là người vô danh. Không có họ tên, không biết tuổi tác nguyên nhân chết, càng không người lập bia, vẻn vẹn một khối viết người vô danh bài vị cung phụng nơi đây. Cho dù là hoa thơm ngũ cung, đều sẽ bởi vì không có họ tên mà bị cô hồn dã quỷ cướp đi cống phẩm.

"Như thế nào sẽ có nhiều như vậy người vô danh? Chẳng lẽ toàn bộ từ đường đều là cung phụng này đó vô danh bài vị? Ai cung phụng ?"

Độ Sóc đi tới, xuất ra nhất sang bên một khối sạch sẽ bài vị: "Không có tro bụi, mới vừa làm tốt bài vị."

Trần Dương lấy sang đây xem: "Đâu tới tân tang?" Dừng một chút, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía an tĩnh đứng lặng tại sân nhà trung ương kia khẩu cổ xưa tỉnh, nói rằng: "Đêm qua vừa mới tiến đi một hồi thuỷ táng, hôm nay liền có tân làm tốt người vô danh bài vị. Đích xác xem như tân tang, cho nên nói trước mắt này thượng trăm khối bài vị đều là thuỷ táng sau đó, đứng lên cung phụng tại từ đường."

Thuỷ táng giống nhau là đem thi khối vứt tiến giang hà, nơi này cũng là vứt tiến trong giếng. Trong giếng trừ bỏ ngư còn có mặt khác đồ vật sao? Vì cái gì tại miệng giếng tiến hành thuỷ táng? Ai thay này đó người vô danh cử hành thuỷ táng? Thuỷ táng qua đi lại tu từ đường, còn dùng bài vị đưa bọn họ cung phụng đứng lên. Chính là cung phụng lại không dám khắc tên, giống như đem bọn họ vòng đứng lên, vừa cung phụng đương chuộc tội lại sợ bọn họ có bài vị sau xuống đất phủ cáo trạng giống nhau.

Trần Dương đem bài vị thả lại thần đài, thần dưới đài mặt trên bàn như cũ có hoa thơm ngũ cung, thời gian đã lâu đã hư thối khuynh đảo. Dầu vừng đăng trong dầu vừng nhét đầy phi trùng thi thể, lư hương trong hương sáp đến loạn thất bát tao, hương tro yên lặng không động, trong lúc đó có một tiệt hương tro đoạn lạc, 'Ba' một tiếng rơi xuống tại trên mặt bàn.

Thanh âm tại tĩnh mịch từ đường trong đột nhiên vang lên, tăng thêm một chút khủng bố không khí.

Trần Dương rũ mắt: "Chúng ta đi tìm tìm nhìn còn có hay không mặt khác từ đường."

Đại Béo đột nhiên nhảy đi ra, tại rời xa Độ Sóc địa phương đánh vài cái đi dạo, miệng ngậm bài. Bài thượng viết nói "Trong rừng cây có người."

Ách Quế Lĩnh thượng là khắp rừng cây, Vô Nhân thôn bị rừng cây bao vây lại vây vào giữa. Trần Dương: "Đại Béo dẫn đường."

Đại Béo chần chờ một cái chớp mắt, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc: "Dẫn đường." Nó mới như là được đến quyền được miễn giống nhau, rất nhanh nhảy ra cửa sổ hướng phía trước phương chạy tới. Trần Dương cũng từ cửa sổ nhảy ra ngoài, thoải mái rơi xuống đất. Quay đầu lại khi chỉ thấy Độ Sóc đứng ở phía sau hắn, nhìn nhau mỉm cười, tiếp tục đi theo Đại Béo chạy.

Chạy xuất mấy cái ngõ nhỏ, bọn họ tới rừng cây. Tại tiến vào rừng cây khi, Trần Dương đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn phía sau bao phủ tại lục thực trong lầu canh. Cửa sổ chỗ hơi khô gầy khô hắc cánh tay tại ý đồ vươn ra lục thực, nhưng bị dương quang làm bỏng sau lập tức lùi về đi.

Những cái đó quỷ đói quả nhiên tại quan sát bọn họ. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, chạy vào trong rừng cây, Độ Sóc đã ở phía trước chờ hắn. Này phiến triền núi che bóng, trong rừng cành lá rậm rạp che trụ ánh sáng, dẫn đến trong rừng cây thực hôn ám. Trong rừng yên tĩnh, không nghe thấy côn trùng kêu vang, cũng không có điểu thanh.

Đại Béo đứng ở trên thân cây, chờ Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc. Nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ liền tiếp theo tung khiêu, tốc độ cực khoái. Cơ hồ là chỉ có thể tại lâm diệp gian nhìn đến một tia bóng đen chợt lóe mà qua, làm người ta khó mà tin được như vậy thể trọng lại có như thế thân thủ.

Trong rừng phủ kín lá rụng, lá rụng dưới là hỗn bùn đất hư thối lá rụng, có đôi khi lá rụng bị nhấc lên đến liền sẽ trực tiếp thải trung lạn nê. Trần Dương đỡ một gốc cây cây lệch tán, quan sát trong rừng hoàn cảnh. Đột nhiên trước mắt rớt xuống một tiệt bạch cốt, dọa hắn nhảy dựng.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến vừa rồi đỡ kia khỏa cây lệch tán thân cây phân xoa địa phương phóng một cái cao cỡ nửa người thùng gỗ. Thùng gỗ phá cái động, vừa rồi chính là từ cái kia trong động rơi ra bạch cốt.

Độ Sóc đi tới dẫn đầu nhìn Trần Dương, thấy hắn không có việc gì mới nhìn hướng thân cây phân xoa gian thùng gỗ: "Quỷ dũng."

Trần Dương xuyên thấu qua thùng gỗ cái kia phá động nhìn đến bên trong cuộn mình một khối đầy đủ thi cốt, nói rằng: "Đây là thụ táng?"

Cái gọi là thụ táng, cùng thuỷ táng giống nhau là số ít địa phương xuất hiện mai táng nghi thức. Có người cho rằng thụ là linh hồn ngủ yên nơi, mất đi thân nhân có thể thông qua phụ thân đại thụ trở về vấn an thân nhân, đồng thời có thể ngủ yên. Cho nên xuất hiện thụ táng nghi thức, hoặc là đem thi thể đặt thùng gỗ đặt ở trên cây, hoặc là dùng bọc thi túi bao vây thi thể cột vào trên thân cây, có còn tại thụ trên người lấy động bỏ vào thi thể.

Này đó an táng tại thụ trên người thi thể bị xưng là quỷ dũng.

Trần Dương: "Giống một cái trong thôn, không có khả năng sẽ xuất hiện hai loại bất đồng mai táng nghi thức."

Vấn đề càng ngày càng nhiều, quỷ đói sự tình còn không có giải quyết, lại xuất hiện người vô danh bài vị cùng với tuyệt đối không có khả năng sẽ tại một cái trong thôn cùng tồn tại hai loại bất đồng mai táng nghi thức. Giống một cái trong thôn có thể cộng đồng tồn tại bất đồng dòng họ cùng từ đường, cũng rất ít cùng tồn tại hai loại mai táng nghi thức.

Đặc biệt mai táng nghi thức đại biểu dòng họ đối với quỷ hồn, thần linh tôn giáo tín ngưỡng, sơn thôn trong căn bản sẽ không cho phép hai loại đặc biệt tôn giáo tín ngưỡng cùng tồn tại.

Đột nhiên trong rừng cách đó không xa bùng nổ thê lương tiếng thét cùng cầu cứu, kế tiếp Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc liền nhìn đến một đôi nam nữ chạy như điên mà đến, trên mặt biểu tình cực kỳ hoảng sợ. Chờ bọn hắn chạy đến trước mắt khi, Trần Dương phát hiện nam còn đeo cái tóc hoa râm lão nhân.

Kia đối nam nữ nhìn thấy Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hai người, thở hổn hển dừng lại nói rằng: "Chạy, nhanh chóng chạy. Đầy,đầy rừng đều là thi thể, các ngươi nhanh chóng chạy." Nữ sinh không thể nói rõ nói, chỉ có thể gật đầu.

Trần Dương chỉ vào phía sau quỷ dũng: "Các ngươi nói cái này sao?"

Này đối nam nữ ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, sợ tới mức lại là một trận tiếng thét, thậm chí đem Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đều trở thành quỷ hồn, đối với bọn họ cầu xin tha thứ: "Xin lỗi xin lỗi a, chúng ta chỉ là muốn đến khảo sát, không tưởng mạo phạm. Người trẻ tuổi không hiểu chuyện, có quái chớ trách."

Nữ sinh mang theo khóc âm, hai tay tạo thành chữ thập không ngừng bai bai: "Có quái chớ trách, có quái chớ trách."

Trần Dương sờ sờ cái mũi, hướng Độ Sóc trộm nhún vai tỏ vẻ hắn không phải cố ý dọa người . Hắn nói rằng: "Ta là người."

Dọa sợ hai người căn bản không nghe rõ Trần Dương nói, ngược lại là nam sinh sau lưng lão nhân đem hắn xao tỉnh, giọng nói như chuông đồng: "Không tiền đồ! Bọn họ là người, không phải từ quỷ dũng trong bò đi ra 'nhân' ."

Nam sinh buông xuống lão nhân: "Giáo sư, quỷ đều thực giảo hoạt ."

Nữ sinh cũng gật đầu: "Chính là. Giáo sư, ngươi quên chúng ta vừa rồi nhìn đến đồ vật ? Vật kia tránh ở quỷ dũng trong, còn gạt chúng ta nó không chết, muốn cho chúng ta bắt nó phóng xuất. Kết quả bò đi ra một cái thây khô, còn trảo ta một phen, làm ta sợ muốn chết."

Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi là người như thế nào? Quỷ dũng trong thây khô xảy ra chuyện gì?" Hắn vừa nói vừa nhìn về phía nữ sinh trên cổ tay miệng vết thương, nhìn qua rất dữ tợn, chính là nữ sinh không hề cảm thấy đau khổ giống nhau.

Lão nhân nói rằng: "Ta là Z đại giáo sư, bọn họ là đệ tử của ta. Vốn là nghĩ đến nghiên cứu Vô Nhân thôn hai loại đặc biệt mai táng phương thức cùng tồn tại nguyên nhân, vừa vặn làm bọn họ đầu đề, vì thế cùng lên tới. Đến sau đó luôn luôn tại trong rừng chuyển động, ra không được. Ngay tại vừa rồi, đệ tử của ta nghe thấy quỷ dũng trong truyền ra kêu cứu thanh âm, còn tưởng rằng là một cái người sống. Đi lên cởi bỏ quỷ dũng, bỗng nhiên bật ra đủ thây khô nắm thương đệ tử của ta. Chúng ta chạy trốn khoái, trốn tới, chính là Triệu Dao cảm giác không đến miệng vết thương đau đớn, ta hoài nghi nàng trung thi độc."

Trần Dương: "Ngài cũng biết thi độc?"

Giáo sư: "Nghiên cứu dân tộc văn hóa nhiều năm, rất nhiều đồ vật đều gặp."

Trần Dương gật đầu, xuất ra đạo bùa cấp Triệu Dao, làm cho nàng dán tại thủ đoạn miệng vết thương: "Có thể tạm thời áp chế thi độc, các ngươi trước theo chúng ta vào thôn, làm người cho ngươi phu điểm thảo dược."

Triệu Dao nhãn tình sáng lên: "Các ngươi là thiên sư?"

Trần Dương: "Ân."

Triệu Dao cùng một cái khác nam sinh Triệu Cương hưng phấn vây quanh Trần Dương nói chuyện phiếm câu hỏi, tất cả đều là tò mò thiên sư chờ vấn đề. Bọn họ tiếp xúc thần linh quỷ quái tín ngưỡng phương diện này so nhiều, bởi thế tiếp thu thập phần tốt đẹp. Tại nghiên cứu dân tộc văn hóa thời điểm, cũng thực tôn trọng.

Độ Sóc cùng giáo sư đứng ở một bên nói chuyện phiếm, hắn hỏi giáo sư: "Các ngươi làm sao biết Vô Nhân thôn có hai loại đặc biệt mai táng nghi thức?"

Giáo sư nói rằng: "Có một ngày, ta tại thư viện lật xem quốc nội dân gian đặc biệt mai táng nghi thức, có một cái người trẻ tuổi theo ta đáp lời. Hắn đối dân gian mai táng nghi thức thực hiểu biết, chúng ta càng tán gẫu càng sâu nhập, sau lại hắn cho tới Vô Nhân thôn thụ táng cùng thuỷ táng nghi thức. Ta cảm thấy hứng thú dưới, cứ tới đây xem xét nghiên cứu."

Độ Sóc: "Người tuổi trẻ kia ngươi còn nhớ rõ tên sao?"

Giáo sư cao hứng nói: "Nhớ rõ. Hắn gọi Mạnh Khê."

Chương 63: Vô Nhân thôn 05

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Vu Linh Thứu?"

Lão giáo sư nhìn nhìn Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, nói rằng: "Các ngươi nhận thức cái kia gọi Mạnh Khê tuổi trẻ người? Hắn tên thật gọi Vu Linh Thứu?"

Trần Dương: "Là. Ngài đoán được?"

"Vốn là không cảm thấy kỳ quái, hiện tại thiếu chút nữa chết tại đây quỷ dị Vô Nhân thôn trong, đại khái chỉ biết bị lừa." Lão giáo sư xua tay, không cho Triệu Dao cùng Triệu Cương dìu hắn: "Ta chạy so các ngươi còn khoái, nếu không vừa mới thấy không rõ lộ đụng vào trên cây cũng không cần các ngươi bối."

Trần Dương nhặt lên mặt đất bạch cốt bỏ vào quỷ dũng trong, nghe vậy hỏi ý kiến: "Hắn vì cái gì lừa ngài?"

Lão giáo sư nhìn thấy quỷ dũng, tiến lên một bước dừng lại, chần chờ hỏi ý kiến: "Nó sẽ không đột nhiên từ quỷ dũng trong nhảy ra cắn ta đi?"

"Sẽ không. Chính là một khối bạch cốt, bất quá quỷ dũng phá khẩu, ánh trăng chiếu vào đến. Tiếp qua ba năm năm chờ hấp thu đủ ánh trăng tinh hoa có thể đi ra hại nhân, dính huyết chính là chỉ tinh quái. Khi đó mới có thể hại nhân." Trần Dương nói rằng, theo bản năng liếc mắt bên cạnh người Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc vốn là bối tay đứng , tiếp xúc đến Trần Dương ánh mắt, rõ ràng liền đem tay khoát lên bả vai hắn. Thân mật cùng hắn đứng chung một chỗ, Trần Dương tự nhiên đưa tay nắm khoát lên chính mình bả vai bàn tay to. Hai người chi gian tự nhiên mà vậy toát ra tới tình lữ bầu không khí, sẽ không để cho người cảm thấy không hợp.

Lão giáo sư cùng Triệu Dao quét mắt hai người ở giữa bầu không khí, lạnh nhạt tiếp thu. Ngược lại là Triệu Cương kinh ngạc chi sắc hoàn toàn biểu hiện tại trên mặt, Triệu Dao thấy thế đẩy hắn một phen: "Không phải đâu ngươi, bình thường ta nói đùa ngươi đều có thể tiếp thượng tra. Hiện tại như thế nào đại kinh tiểu quái bộ dáng?"

Triệu Cương không lời gì để nói, nửa ngày nghẹn xuất một câu: "Đây không phải là không thực tiễn quá sao?"

"Nha, còn muốn thực tiễn?" Triệu Dao cười đến tiện hề hề , còn dùng bả vai đỉnh đem Triệu Cương: "Bất quá ngươi như vậy nhiều lắm chính là thụ, áp không người."

Triệu Cương cao cao gầy gầy nhưng khuôn mặt thiên âm nhu, nghe vậy thập phần khó chịu: "Ta khí lực lớn, Triệu Dao ta cho ngươi biết đừng nói lung tung a. Ta chỉ thích nữ sinh."

Triệu Dao hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng: "Này vui đùa ai trước mở đầu?" Xuy hai tiếng, Triệu Dao mặc kệ thải Triệu Cương, đi đến lão giáo sư cùng Trần Dương trước mặt nói rằng: "Trần thiên sư, chúng ta cái gì thời điểm trở về tìm ngài đồng bạn? Ta đây trong vết thương thi độc có thể hay không đột nhiên phát tác?"

Trần Dương trả lời nàng: "Không nhanh như vậy." Sau đó nhìn về phía ý đồ chạm đến quỷ dũng lão giáo sư, lão giáo sư nhận thấy được Trần Dương ánh mắt, ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Ta là bình thường nghiên cứu khảo sát, nhìn xem quỷ dũng trong sẽ thả những thứ gì. Ta cảm thấy đi, Mạnh Khê, cũng chính là các ngươi trong miệng Vu Linh Thứu, hắn gạt ta chính là bởi vì ta chuyên môn nghiên cứu dân tộc văn hóa này khối, nhất là mai táng nghi thức."

Trần Dương: "Kia ngài đối Vô Nhân thôn hai loại mai táng nghi thức có nhất định hiểu biết?" Lập tức thấy lão giáo sư đối quỷ dũng thực cảm thấy hứng thú liền nói rằng: "Khối này thi cốt hẳn là táng có ba năm ở trên, chỉ cần không làm mạo phạm nó sự tình, có thể quan sát ký lục."

Nghe vậy, lão giáo sư vội vàng gọi hai cái học sinh đến quan sát cũng làm hạ bút lục. Hắn một bên tại không có hư hao quỷ dũng tiền đề hạ quan sát cũng ký lục một bên trả lời Trần Dương: "Quốc gia của ta mai táng nghi thức rất nhiều, bất đồng dân tộc chi gian liền có bất đồng mai táng nghi thức. Rất nhiều mai táng nghi thức thoạt nhìn quỷ dị khủng bố, kỳ thật cùng bọn họ tôn giáo tín ngưỡng có quan hệ. Bổn ý là đối thệ giả ký thác tốt đẹp kỳ vọng, bất quá đại bộ phận người đều sẽ đối thi thể cùng tử vong cảm thấy sợ hãi. Cho nên một ít quỷ dị mai táng nghi thức không thể làm người sở tiếp thu, nhất là thuỷ táng cùng thụ táng. Đối , ngươi, các ngươi là thiên sư?"

Trần Dương: "Đối."

Lão giáo sư nhìn hai người liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục ký lục: "Các ngươi là thiên sư nói, đối với mai táng nghi thức hẳn là cũng có giải."

"Đích xác có chút hiểu biết, nhưng cũng không xâm nhập." Mai táng nghi thức đại biểu dân bản xứ tôn giáo tín ngưỡng, tập tục cùng văn hóa phát triển, không là cố ý nghiên cứu sẽ không biết này đó. Trần Dương chính là đối một ít mai táng nghi thức có tầng ngoài hiểu biết, lại xâm nhập điểm cũng không biết.

Lão giáo sư: "Không cần hiểu biết rất nhiều, thứ này kỳ thật cũng không phải quá tốt xâm nhập hiểu biết. Dù sao đề cập người chết, có chút tà môn sự tình không thể không tin. Nếu như không có tôn trọng, liền không cần thiết hiểu biết này đi. Thuỷ táng cùng thụ táng các ngươi cũng biết, có vài người cho rằng ngư là hà bá hóa thân, hà bá sẽ tương vong giả hồn phách đưa đi đầu thai. Có vài người thì cho rằng thụ là vong linh gửi thân chỗ, cho nên muốn đem người chết táng tại thụ trên người. Nhưng đến tiếp sau lại ít có người biết."

Lão giáo sư ký lục hảo chính mình muốn biết đến, liền phân phó hai cái học sinh lại cẩn thận quan sát. Sau đó chính mình lui ra phía sau một bước, chỉ vào âm u trong rừng mỗ một ngóc ngách lạc, nơi đó có vô số bí mật chạc, cất giấu vô số quỷ dũng. Hắn nói rằng: "Thụ thân là vong linh gửi thân chỗ, vong linh tại tưởng niệm thân nhân thời điểm trở về có thể có cái chỗ ở. Nhưng bọn họ dù sao cũng phải đầu thai, hồn phách phải rời khỏi. Thụ thân vừa là hồn phách cư chỗ ở, cũng là khóa lại hồn phách không cho đi địa phương. Vì để cho vong linh đầu thai liền đến tiến hành lần thứ hai táng, lần thứ hai táng từ xưa đến nay rất nhiều địa phương liền có. Bất quá hiện tại rất nhiều người đều cho rằng lần thứ hai táng thập cốt tập tục nguyên với mân nam, khách gia, trên thực tế Quảng Việt bên này rất nhiều địa phương đều có này tập tục. Các ngươi tại Vô Nhân thôn thời điểm, có phải hay không có nhìn đến những cái đó lầu canh cửa nhà đều phóng cái cao cỡ nửa người bình? Bên trong chính là lần thứ hai táng thi cốt."

Không biết là không là bởi vì bình thường tổng là huấn đạo học sinh, yêu thao thao bất tuyệt cuối cùng mới quải xuất trọng điểm lão giáo sư theo thường lệ phổ cập một trận về lần thứ hai táng tập tục sau đó mới cùng bọn họ nói đến trọng điểm: "Thuỷ táng cùng thụ táng sẽ không ra hiện tại giống một cái trong thôn, tuyệt đối sẽ không. Đây là hai cái bất đồng thần học tín ngưỡng, không thể cùng tồn tại tại cùng khối phong bế địa phương. Thuỷ táng là đem thi khối đầu cấp trong sông ngư, kỳ thật tại nguyên thủy tôn giáo tín ngưỡng trong, là hiến tế hà bá, phù hộ địa phương mưa thuận gió hoà, không cần xuất hiện đại hạn."

"Đây đúng là ta đối Vô Nhân thôn cảm thấy hứng thú nguyên nhân, rốt cuộc là cái gì lệnh Vô Nhân thôn cái này phong bế thôn nhỏ lạc khoan dung tiếp nhận rồi hai loại bất đồng mai táng nghi thức? Sau lại ta tra tư liệu, phát hiện Vô Nhân thôn sớm nhất đều là thụ táng, sau lại mới xuất hiện thuỷ táng. Nhưng mà Ách Quế Lĩnh đã từng là một cái mấy năm liên tục đại hạn, thây ngã khắp nơi địa phương, cho nên ta hoài nghi, Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân lợi dụng thuỷ táng tiến hành hiến tế hà bá, phù hộ Vô Nhân thôn mưa thuận gió hoà."

Trần Dương ấn đường vừa động: "Vô Nhân thôn trong có tòa từ đường, từ đường trong cung phụng thượng trăm khối người vô danh bài vị. Từ đường sân nhà chính trung ương có một cái giếng, chúng ta phát hiện tối hôm qua thượng có người tại giếng nước biên tiến hành mai táng nghi thức. Nếu dựa theo ngài nói hiến tế hà bá, hiện tại Vô Nhân thôn đã không có người cư trú, vì cái gì còn sẽ có người tiến hành thuỷ táng?"

Lão giáo sư nói: "Đây chính là ta vì cái gì muốn đích thân lại đây Vô Nhân thôn khảo sát nguyên nhân. . . Không, ta cũng không biết ngươi nói kia tòa từ đường cùng với đêm qua thuỷ táng, ý của ta là nói khả năng ta sở điều tra đến đồ vật có thể trả lời ngươi nghi vấn. Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân lục tục dọn ly, nhưng trước đó Vô Nhân thôn là một cái huy hoàng giàu có nhất thời thôn, mặc dù là bởi vì giao thông bất tiện dọn đi mới đưa đến xuống dốc. Ta tra quá, lúc ấy chính phủ đang định bỏ vốn tu lộ, lộ có thể liên thông Vô Nhân thôn cùng K thị. Nhưng thôn dân vẫn là cố ý dọn đi, mà ở dọn đi sau, bọn họ đều lục tục tử vong. Nguyên nhân chết đều là ngoài ý muốn, bọn họ đều là đột tử."

"Vẫn chưa hết. Tiểu hài tử không có chết, trưởng thành sau quên Vô Nhân thôn, kết hôn sinh tử. Tại sinh hoàn hài tử sau đều đột nhiên bị tai họa bất ngờ, ngoài ý muốn mà chết. Lưu lại con của mình, tiếp tục tân một vòng luân hồi." Lão giáo sư hỏi bọn hắn: "Nghe đứng lên giống cái gì? Nguyền rủa, trả thù, đời đời kiếp kiếp vô cùng vô tận dây dưa Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân."

Độ Sóc tại Trần Dương bên tai nói rằng: "Là quỷ oán."

Trần Dương: "Ân?" Lão giáo sư cũng lộ ra không hiểu thần sắc.

Độ Sóc: "Vô Nhân thôn dùng thuỷ táng nghi thức hiến tế hà bá, đem thi khối khảm toái vứt cho giữa sông ngư ăn. . . Trên thực tế là đem thi khối vứt cho cá trong giếng ăn. Tu từ đường lập người vô danh bài vị, đem chúng nó vây ở từ đường người trung gian hữu Vô Nhân thôn mưa thuận gió hoà. Làm cho bọn họ xa xứ vẫn không thể đầu thai, mà chúng ta còn không biết bị thuỷ táng những người đó là bình thường tử vong, vẫn là chết vào 'Người vi' ngoài ý muốn. Hồn phách ngày qua ngày vây ở từ đường, oán khí mọc lan tràn, mất đi cung phụng, phụ thân vào ăn thi khối ngư trên người, trở thành quỷ oán."

Quỷ oán là nguyền rủa, giết người cùng cừu hận, buông tha đầu thai chuyển thế cơ hội đem chính mình biến thành một cái nguyền rủa, đời đời kiếp kiếp trả thù cừu nhân. Thập phần tà môn quỷ dị.

Lão giáo sư: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân có một cái truyền thống, bọn họ sẽ tại chính mình hài tử mười lăm tuổi thành nhân lễ thượng, làm cho bọn họ uống canh cá, ăn thịt cá. Ngụ ý bình an khỏe mạnh, vô bệnh vô tai. Đây là ta tại được đến tư liệu sau cố ý tìm kiếm năm đó Vô Nhân thôn mấy hộ người hỏi ý kiến, bất quá khi ta hỏi cùng Vô Nhân thôn, bọn họ chính là một bộ giữ kín như bưng bộ dáng."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn Độ Sóc, ý đồ từ chỗ của hắn được đến manh mối. Độ Sóc đặt ở Trần Dương trên vai tay đột nhiên nâng lên, nhẹ nhàng đạn đạn gò má của hắn gợi ý: "Sự xuất có nguyên nhân, có nguyên nhân tất có quả. Nhân quả tuần hoàn, báo ứng khó chịu."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi càng ngày càng cằn nhằn cằn nhằn ." Trước kia liền yêu nói nửa câu giấu một câu, hiện tại nói liên tục nói đều làm người đoán không ra.

Độ Sóc cười nhu nhu Trần Dương đầu: "Dương Dương thông minh lại hiểu ta, có thể đoán được." Nói xong, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Triệu Dao, Triệu Cương hai người. Triệu Dao đang tại nghiêm túc ký lục, Triệu Cương lại là quay đầu khi không cẩn thận nhìn đến bọn họ thân mật bộ dáng, trên mặt biểu tình quái dị lại xấu hổ.

Độ Sóc trong thanh âm mang theo ý cười, trong mắt cũng là một mảnh lạnh lùng, đâm thẳng Triệu Cương. Triệu Cương thấy thế, trong lòng nhảy dựng sợ tới mức nhanh chóng cứng ngắc cười cười, trở lại cùng Triệu Dao tễ tại một khối. Triệu Dao nhìn hắn một cái thấp giọng nói: "Bị dọa sợ đi?"

Triệu Cương mắt nhìn Triệu Dao mặt, ngây người hai giây sau nói "Chính là nhất thời không kịp phản ứng, nổi giận giáo sư ta còn không sợ, sẽ sợ cái cảo cơ ( làm gay ) ?"

Triệu Dao: "Uy!"

Triệu Cương: "Hảo đi hảo đi, ta sai. Ta chính là có chút không thích ứng, trước đừng để ý tới ta, chờ ta thích ứng lại nói chuyện với ta."

Triệu Dao lắc đầu, đương thật không lại cùng tâm thần không yên Triệu Cương đáp lời. Trong lòng ngược lại là oán thầm không thôi, không ngờ đến bình thường nói cái gì đề đều tiếp được đi lên còn đặc biệt ô Triệu Cương, nguyên lai trong lòng cùng tư tưởng thừa nhận năng lực cũng không phải thực thế nào.

Độ Sóc thu hồi ánh mắt, đạm thanh hỏi ý kiến lão giáo sư: "Vu Linh Thứu dụ dỗ ngươi tới Vô Nhân thôn mục đích, ngươi biết không?"

"Không biết. Ta đây lão cánh tay lão chân còn có thể có ích lợi gì?" Lão giáo sư vòng quanh cây lệch tán đi rồi hai vòng, thoáng nhìn Triệu Cương tại tập vở thượng mới viết không đến một trang giấy, một bàn tay hô đi lên giáo huấn: "Ngươi cho là mình viết tam vây vài cái con số thì tốt rồi?" Huấn đến Triệu Cương luôn mãi giải thích, lão giáo sư mới buông tha hắn.

Lão giáo sư nói rằng: "Ta là thật không biết các ngươi nói tuổi trẻ người vì cái gì gạt ta, ta chỉ nghiên cứu hoa quốc dân tục văn hóa, tại chính mình trong lĩnh vực là có chút kiến thụ. Phát biểu văn chương còn có thể, chẳng lẽ hắn là muốn ta đến điều tra rõ Vô Nhân thôn chân tướng sau đó đem chân tướng công bố ra ngoài? Nếu như là như vậy, vậy hắn có thể là cái phẫn thanh nhân vật phản diện."

Lão giáo sư năm qua năm mươi, tư tưởng cũng rất tân triều. Hắn còn nói thêm: "Nếu như thật là đánh này bàn tính, ta thật đáng tiếc hắn đánh nhầm rồi. Ta không là thông thái rởm lão nhân, có chút đồ vật có thể phát biểu. Có chút đồ vật phát biểu sau đó hậu quả, yêu cầu suy xét cùng gánh vác, cho nên không thể tùy tiện phát biểu."

Trần Dương cười cười, cùng Độ Sóc hai người đồng thời đi cùng lão giáo sư cùng với hắn hai cái học sinh, chờ đối phương khảo sát ký lục hoàn sau đó lại mang theo bọn họ hồi Vô Nhân thôn. Thừa dịp lão giáo sư khảo sát quỷ dũng hết sức, Trần Dương nói nhỏ: "Chẳng lẽ Vu Linh Thứu thật tính toán làm lão giáo sư tra minh Vô Nhân thôn chân tướng, sau đó phát biểu đi ra ngoài?"

Phát biểu mục đích vậy là cái gì?

"Giáo sư tại liên quan trong lĩnh vực rất có kiến thụ, hẳn là không ngừng đi. Nếu phát biểu đi ra ngoài sẽ tạo thành oanh động, khiến cho rất nhiều người chú ý. Vô Nhân thôn sự kiện cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, Vô Nhân thôn quỷ đói, quỷ dũng, quỷ oán có phải hay không cũng sẽ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng?"

Thà tin rằng là có còn hơn là không, tuyệt đại bộ phân người cả đời đều không thấy được quỷ. Cả đời chưa thấy qua, trong lòng thủy chung tồn tại hoài nghi. Nếu đem quỷ hoàn toàn triển lãm tại mọi người trước mặt, làm cho bọn họ tận mắt nhìn thấy, tự nhiên sẽ không lại hoài nghi.

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi cảm thấy Vu Linh Thứu phục hồi một cái Quỷ quốc, cần nhất cũng là nhất khuyết thiếu đồ vật là cái gì?"

Trầm mặc một khắc, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Con dân." Không có dân chúng, cái gọi là quốc gia chính là chê cười."Vu Linh Thứu tại hấp thu tín đồ, mời chào con dân, dụ dỗ lão giáo sư tiến Vô Nhân thôn điều tra chân tướng, sau khi rời khỏi đây phát biểu văn chương. Bằng vào lão giáo sư thanh danh, phát biểu văn chương có thể đưa tới xã hội tính oanh động, nhất là mai táng loại quỷ dị đề tài càng có thể khiến cho mọi người lòng hiếu kỳ. Đây là bước đầu tiên, khiến cho mọi người chú ý. Bước thứ hai, làm mọi người tin tưởng quỷ tồn tại. Cho nên còn có chuẩn bị ở sau, tỷ như chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực video phương pháp ghi hình."

Lão giáo sư cùng hắn hai cái học sinh hướng trong rừng ở chỗ sâu trong đi, nhìn đến một cái khác quỷ dũng. Quỷ dũng nhìn qua thực tân, giống như người ở bên trong là tân tang. Nhưng Vô Nhân thôn từ lúc mấy năm trước cũng đã không người cư trú, quanh thân trong rừng như thế nào còn sẽ có người tân tang? Lão giáo sư phân phó hai cái học sinh làm nhanh lên ghi chép.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc ở phía sau đi theo, xem hết quá trình. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Lão giáo sư cùng học sinh của hắn đều là người thường, nếu đem hắn lừa tiến Vô Nhân thôn còn muốn lợi dụng, tất nhiên muốn cam đoan an toàn của hắn."

Bên kia lão giáo sư mới vừa mở ra thật cẩn thận quỷ dũng, vươn tay tưởng muốn chạm đến thây khô. Thây khô đột nhiên bắt lấy lão giáo sư tay đem hắn kéo vào quỷ dũng, Triệu Dao phản ứng nhanh chóng giữ chặt lão giáo sư. Thây khô lực lớn vô cùng, Triệu Dao nghẹn mặt đỏ hô to: "Triệu Cương, ngươi mau tới giúp ta."

Triệu Cương kéo xuống Triệu Dao thủ đoạn miệng vết thương bùa dán tại thây khô trên trán, thây khô động tác ngưng trệ một cái chớp mắt. Hai người hợp lực đem lão giáo sư lôi ra đến, ngay sau đó thây khô xé mở trên trán bùa, tức giận đi xuất quỷ dũng. Tứ chi như loài bò sát, từ trên thân cây nằm xuống. Triệu Cương thấy thế, thuần thục khiêng lên lão giáo sư bỏ chạy. Triệu Dao xa xa nhìn thấy Trần Dương hai người, vội vàng ngoắc hô to: "Thiên sư! Cứu mạng a!"

Trần Dương cất bước tiến lên một cước đem thây khô đá phi, cởi bỏ dây đỏ quấn quanh đang làm thi trên cổ bạo lực tha đi, đánh gãy tay chân kéo vào quỷ dũng lần nữa phong ấn đứng lên. Còn tại quỷ dũng bên ngoài dán hai trương bùa, quỷ dũng trong thây khô giãy dụa suy nghĩ đi ra, nhưng vô pháp phá hư quỷ dũng.

Triệu Dao thở hồng hộc: "Mẹ nha rất hung hiểm , Trần thiên sư, ngài không phải nói không thể mạo phạm thi thể?"

Trần Dương: "Thây khô chưa tính là thi thể." Thành tinh đồ vật tại sao có thể xem như thi thể? Bất quá trong rừng quỷ dũng trung thành tinh thây khô quá nhiều, nhiều ít không bình thường.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Trời sắp tối rồi, chúng ta đi về trước."

Trần Dương gật đầu ứng hảo, ý bảo lão giáo sư ba người cùng bọn họ đồng thời trở về. Lão giáo sư bản còn muốn lại ký lục, nhưng nhìn sắc trời quả thật chậm, vì thế đồng ý trở về. Dù sao ban ngày ban mặt đều như vậy hung hiểm, vừa vào đêm không liền quần ma loạn vũ ?

Một chuyến năm người tại trong rừng chạy nhanh hồi lâu thủy chung không thấy ra khẩu, Độ Sóc giữ chặt Trần Dương: "Nơi này đi qua." Hắn chỉ chỉ vừa rồi đi ngang qua một viên cây lệch tán: "Chúng ta tại tại chỗ đảo quanh."

Trần Dương xuất ra la bàn, phát hiện la bàn kim đồng hồ hỗn loạn đã phá hủy. Lão giáo sư hỏi ý kiến: "Có phải hay không gặp được quỷ đánh tường ? Ta nhớ rõ dân gian thuyết pháp, gặp được quỷ đánh tường đứng lại tại tại chỗ không động liền hảo."

Trần Dương: "Tiền đề là đem ngươi vây ở những thứ kia sẽ không nhân cơ hội muốn ngươi mệnh." Vô luận trong rừng vẫn là Vô Nhân thôn đều rất nguy hiểm, khắp nơi quỷ dũng cùng quỷ đói, gặp được quần công liền phiền toái, hơn nữa còn mang theo ba cái người thường.

Độ Sóc nắm chặt Trần Dương thủ đoạn: "Ta dẫn đường, đi theo ta đi."

Sắc trời rất nhanh đen xuống, giống như tại trong nháy mắt miếng vải đen bao lại ngọn đèn, mây đen bao lại ánh nắng, trong rừng nháy mắt bị hắc ám bao phủ. Lão giáo sư ba người có chuẩn bị mà đến, từ ba lô trong xuất ra hai tay đèn pin, đưa cho Trần Dương một chi.

Trần Dương thay Độ Sóc chiếu sáng, Độ Sóc phụ trách dẫn đường. Lúc này trong rừng cây càng ngày càng yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại có bọn họ vội vã người đi đường tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng hít thở. Đột nhiên phía sau truyền đến rõ ràng 'Đùng' thanh, Triệu Dao mao cốt tủng nhiên run rẩy hỏi ý kiến: "Cái, cái gì thanh âm?"

Trần Dương: "Không phải về đầu nhìn, tiếp tục chạy đi."

'Đùng' vỡ ra thanh âm càng ngày càng nhiều, càng ngày càng dày đặc. Những cái đó cứng ngắc tứ chi vặn vẹo thanh âm từ từ rõ ràng, dày đặc, tới gần, quỷ dị mà vẻ sợ hãi cảm giác gần trong gang tấc. Triệu Dao nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, đồng tử sợ hãi phóng đại. Vội vàng che miệng lại ngăn chặn thiếu chút nữa phá tan yết hầu tiếng thét, vội vàng quay đầu lại chạy đi, sắc mặt trắng bệch, cái trán sấm mồ hôi lạnh.

Triệu Cương liếc mắt biên quay đầu biên hỏi: "Ngươi trông xem cái gì?"

Triệu Dao vội vàng bắt lấy hắn: "Biệt quay đầu lại nhìn!" Đã không còn kịp rồi, Triệu Cương quay đầu lại mắt nhìn, cứng ngắc trụ cổ run rẩy răng nanh: "Ngày TM cái quỷ gì đồ vật!"

Triệu Cương kinh hách quá độ sợ tới mức lớn giọng một xuất hấp dẫn phía sau từ quỷ dũng trung bò đi ra thành đàn thây khô, bốn phương tám hướng chạy tới thây khô hướng bọn họ xúm lại lại đây. Độ Sóc không vui ánh mắt dừng ở Triệu Cương trên người, Triệu Cương một cái run rẩy tránh ở Triệu Dao phía sau. Triệu Dao cũng có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép: "Bình thường không gặp ngươi như vậy không đáng tin."

Trần Dương hai tay chấp dây đỏ, bối đối Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Độ ca, ngươi trước dẫn bọn hắn đi."

Vừa dứt lời, chỉ thấy Độ Sóc bàn tay to đưa qua tới bắt lấy trong tay của hắn dây đỏ cũng nói rằng: "Có ta ở đây, ngươi còn muốn đơn đả độc đấu?" Sau đó gợi lên Trần Dương trên cổ xuyến bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn dây đỏ: "Pháp ấn lực lượng cường đại, đối mặt vây công tình huống, ngươi phải học sẽ cách dùng ấn."

Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn trước, vạn quỷ mạt dám không phục, thiên binh quỷ tướng đến tương trợ. Trần Dương tại bùa thượng ấn hạ bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, cảm thấy còn kém một nửa vì thế quay đầu lại đôi mắt trông mong nhìn Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, một khác bán cho ta mượn dùng dùng."

Độ Sóc đạn hạ Trần Dương cái trán: "Đừng làm nũng, dụng tâm ấn. Muốn là ta không tại bên cạnh ngươi, gặp được loại tình huống này ngươi thượng đâu tìm một khác bán?"

Trần Dương bĩu môi, hết sức chuyên chú ngưng kết tâm ấn. Cái gọi là tâm ấn, không thuận theo lời nói và việc làm văn tự mà lấy tâm vi ấn. Mỗi cái thiên sư đều có thể ngưng kết tâm ấn, mỗi người tâm ấn đều có chỗ bất đồng. Ngưng kết tâm ấn khi có hai cái, một cái là chính mình tâm ấn, một cái là sắp mượn dùng thần lực thần binh quỷ tướng tâm ấn. Trần Dương cần ngưng kết chính mình tâm ấn cùng Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn, hai thanh tâm ấn lẫn nhau câu thông tài năng mượn lực phát huy.

Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn là sát quỷ, trừ tà, phục ma, không là thiện, độ hóa cùng cứu vớt, ý nghĩa chính là sát cùng trấn áp. Thuần túy ác vô pháp độ hóa vô pháp cứu vớt, chỉ có thể trấn áp cùng diệt sát. Lạnh lùng tàn khốc bất cận nhân tình, thông qua trấn áp diệt sát chờ thủ đoạn đạt tới cứu thế độ hóa người vô tội mục đích. Công bằng công chính, tội giả bị phạt, thiện giả nhập luân hồi, ác giả không thể xá. Thế gian trật tự có thể vận chuyển, thiện ác có báo, nhân quả luân hồi.

Trần Dương mở mắt, mâu trung đạm sắc kim quang chợt lóe mà qua. Hắn hai tay tương chấp nắm chặt đầu ngón tay, hình như bức họa trung Phong Đô Đại Đế hai tay chấp ngọc khuê giống nhau, khẽ nhếch khẩu: "Sắc!"

Mắt thường không thể nhận ra Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn khắc ở bùa thượng, cùng một khác bán Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn hoàn mỹ viên mãn dung hợp cùng một chỗ. Bùa thăng tới trong rừng cây trên không, kim quang đại thịnh bao phủ mười thước trong vòng rừng cây, rừng cây dưới thây khô bị kim quang chiếu rọi, nháy mắt hóa thành hắc bụi dung nhập thổ địa trong. Nhận thấy được nguy hiểm mới vừa mở ra một nửa quỷ dũng sôi nổi khép lại, an tĩnh như kê.

Bùa thượng tâm ấn cùng kim quang tại chưa khai thiên mắt người trong mắt là nhìn không thấy , nhưng Triệu Dao nhìn thấy, khẽ nhếch miệng khiếp sợ không thôi nhìn hoàn toàn tràng. Lão giáo sư híp mắt hỏi Triệu Dao: "Ngươi đều nhìn thấy cái gì?"

Triệu Dao: "Kim, kim quang, chói mù ta cẩu mắt."

Lão giáo sư da mặt trừu trừu, làm cho nàng lựa chọn câm miệng không cần mất mặt xấu hổ. Triệu Cương nhìn chằm chằm vào Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Ngươi cư nhiên thấy được? Ta cái gì đều không phát hiện, chỉ nghe đến Trần thiên sư nói cái gì pháp ấn, tâm ấn, sau đó thây khô bá bá toàn biến thành bụi."

Triệu Dao đắc ý: "Hắc hắc hắc, đây là không phải nói minh ta có cái gì che dấu thiên phú?"

Không người trả lời nàng, đương trong rừng cây khôi phục bình tĩnh sau mấy người tiếp tục chạy đi. Lúc này không có quỷ đánh tường, nhưng những người khác vẫn là không đi ra ngoài. Bởi vì bọn họ không biết lộ, cho nên vẫn là từ Độ Sóc dẫn đường. Đi rồi mười mấy phút đồng hồ rời đi rừng cây trở lại Vô Nhân thôn, bao phủ trong bóng đêm Vô Nhân thôn khủng bố đến cực điểm. Trùng điệp lục thực mặt sau giống như ẩn dấu rất nhiều bẩn đồ vật một đường giám thị bọn họ, cửa nhà đường tắt lão sự việc tĩnh đứng lặng im không động, ngẫu nhiên gió thổi qua phát ra âm thanh đều có thể dọa người nhảy dựng.

Từng nhà cửa nhà bãi một loạt cao cỡ nửa người thủy hũ, căn cứ lão giáo sư phổ cập khoa học, bên trong mãn lần thứ hai táng bạch cốt thi hài. Đề cập này đó, lão giáo sư hưng phấn dị thường, còn muốn mở ra thủy hũ quan sát một vòng ghi nhớ ghi chép. Hắn hai cái học sinh không lớn như vậy can đảm, kiên quyết không đồng ý lão giáo sư đi qua.

Lão giáo sư đành phải tìm Trần Dương duy trì, Trần Dương mỉm cười nói cho hắn biết: "Bên trong nhà đều là quỷ đói, ngươi có biết quỷ đói sao? Giam giữ tại địa ngục trong tham e rằng yếm quỷ đói, là thoả mãn yếm."

Vì thế lão giáo sư đánh mất đi qua quan sát thủy hũ thi hài suy nghĩ, đoàn người xuyên qua tại hẹp hòi đường tắt trong, một đường không nói chuyện như cũ cảm giác đến vô số tầm mắt đầu chú tại trên người mình. Lúc này lão giáo sư rốt cục biết Trần Dương không hù dọa bọn họ, Vô Nhân thôn từng nhà bên trong quả thật ẩn dấu vô số quỷ đói, này đó quỷ đói chính nhìn chằm chằm nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm ý đồ phác đi lên ăn sạch bọn họ huyết nhục.

Nhưng chúng nó giống như tại kiêng kị thậm chí còn sợ hãi cái gì, chỉ còn chờ bọn họ lạc đơn. Hai cái học sinh cũng nhận thấy được điểm ấy, bồi lão giáo sư theo sát Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hai người. Triệu Cương trầm ngưng ánh mắt dừng ở Độ Sóc trên người, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Chúng ta gặp được cao nhân, sẽ không ra sự ."

Thẳng đến bọn họ tiến vào từ đường, những cái đó khủng bố cắn người ánh mắt mới bị cách trở. Ba người sau lưng đều bị mồ hôi tẩm thấp, nhẹ nhàng thở ra sau tiếp tục theo sau. Tại nhìn thấy những người khác khi, Trần Dương cấp song phương làm đơn giản giới thiệu sau, Dịch vu trưởng liền thay Triệu Dao miệng vết thương phu thượng thảo dược.

Mới vừa xử lý xong miệng vết thương, chạy vào trong rừng cây biến mất không thấy bóng dáng Đại Béo trở lại, vừa về đến liền đối với Triệu Dao khom lưng nhe răng trợn mắt, cực kỳ hung ác bộ dáng.

Triệu Dao đối mặt người khác không giải, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: "Ta từ nhỏ đến lớn liền không nhận miêu thích, cũng không biết vì cái gì."

Nghe vậy, Đại Béo càng vì nóng nảy, trong cổ họng phát ra uy hiếp gầm nhẹ. Lập tức qua lại đi lại, thỉnh thoảng hướng Triệu Dao nhe răng uy hiếp. Triệu Dao hơi kinh ngạc, sờ sờ chính mình cái mũi kỳ quái nói: "Liền tính ta không nhận miêu thích, nhưng là không đến mức như vậy. . . Hận ta đi?"

Đại Béo toàn thân mao nổ tung, phẫn nộ đến cực điểm khi từ trong cổ họng phun ra khàn khàn tang thương tiếng hô: "Từ A Ni!"

Chương 64: Vô Nhân thôn 06

Mọi người đồng loạt nhìn về phía Triệu Dao, Triệu Dao chần chờ vuốt cái mũi, thần tình nghi hoặc nhìn Đại Béo một lúc lâu: "Nhận sai người đi."

Đại Béo tạc mao, yết hầu lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm phát ra gầm nhẹ, đi qua đi lại thẳng đến bình tĩnh trở lại mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi chính là Từ A Ni, hóa thành tro ta đều nhận được. Huống chi ngươi cùng Từ A Ni lớn lên nhất dạng."

"Nhưng ta là Triệu Dao a." Triệu Dao chỉ vào lão giáo sư cùng Triệu Cương: "Bọn họ đều biết ta, Triệu Cương theo ta vẫn là cùng thôn đi ra lên đại học, đôi ta dòng họ đều nhất dạng. Ta lên đại học sau vẫn luôn đi theo giáo sư, không gọi Từ A Ni. Ngươi nhận sai đi? . . . Không là, từ từ, miêu như thế nào có thể nói? !" Triệu Dao hậu tri hậu giác ý thức được điểm ấy, khiếp sợ không thôi: "Ngươi là miêu yêu sao? Chỉ có một cái cái đuôi, không giống a."

Đại Béo lại bị chọc giận: "Yêu ngươi nương! Yêu ngươi nương!" Nếu không là Trần Dương ngăn đón, phỏng chừng nó muốn dùng chính mình móng vuốt cong tử Triệu Dao. Tuy rằng không có chính mình móng vuốt cong tử Triệu Dao, nhưng là nó dùng chính mình thể trọng chinh phục Triệu Dao.

Triệu Dao ngã ngồi dưới đất thời điểm, Đại Béo nhảy đến nàng trên đùi. Nàng hoảng sợ mặt: "Chân, chân chân muốn chặt đứt, xương cốt nứt a a a!" Đại Béo tức giận đến tại nàng trên đùi nhảy bắn, Triệu Dao mặt đều tái rồi. Năm mươi cân trọng lượng, thật sự thừa nhận không đến.

Đại Béo âm trầm: "Ta là miêu quỷ."

Triệu Dao sửng sốt một chút: "Miêu quỷ? Chính là trong truyền thuyết miêu cổ, Mao Quỷ thần kia loại tà môn đồ vật? Ta nghiên cứu quá cái này dân tộc văn hóa đầu đề nhưng sẽ không luyện cổ, càng thêm không là Từ A Ni. Thật sự."

Lão giáo sư cùng Triệu Cương cũng chứng minh Triệu Dao đích xác không là Từ A Ni, nàng từ nhỏ đến lớn hồ sơ đều tồn tại trường học hệ thống trong, tùy thời có thể điều đi ra xem xét. Đại Béo hồ nghi nhìn Triệu Dao, như cũ không tin. Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống nói rằng: "Có thể hay không là chuyển thế đầu thai?"

Đại Béo: "Không có khả năng. Từ A Ni uống cương thi huyết, hiện tại đã là chỉ sắp sửa tu luyện thành phi cương mao cương." Nó một đôi uyên ương mắt lóe ra vài cái sau nói rằng: "Có hay không kiếm gỗ đào? Nếu ngươi không là Từ A Ni sẽ không sợ kiếm gỗ đào, liền tính trạc ngươi trong tim — "

"Ai từ từ, kiếm gỗ đào ma đến sắc bén điểm cũng có thể giết người, chọc vào trong tim ta đừng nói mao cương, người bình thường đều có thể trực tiếp tử cho ngươi xem." Triệu Dao nhanh chóng ngăn cản Đại Béo này điên cuồng suy nghĩ, nàng hoàn toàn hoài nghi Đại Béo là hiệp tư trả thù."Ngươi không thể bởi vì ta cùng cái gì kia Từ A Ni lớn lên giống liền thiên giận, vạn nhất ta không là, ta oan tử a."

Trần Dương đem Đại Béo ôm đứng lên, suy nghĩ hai cái quyết đoán khẳng định Đại Béo tuyệt đối vượt qua '49' cân."Đại Béo, ngươi thật sự đến giảm béo , không phải không người ôm đến khởi ngươi." Đại Béo phẫn nộ vứt cái đuôi, nói đến hảo giống nó thích để cho người ôm nhất dạng. Trần Dương lại hướng Triệu Dao nói rằng: "Không cần trạc trong tim, kiếm gỗ đào không thể thương tổn đến người thường."

Dịch vu trưởng hướng Liễu Quyền Ninh nói rằng: "Cho ngươi mượn kiếm gỗ đào dùng một chút." Liễu Quyền Ninh đem đào mộc đem ném cho nàng, Dịch vu trưởng nắm chặt phản thủ hướng Triệu Dao trong tim chỗ trạc đi qua, người sau đã giật mình sau này đảo. Kiếm gỗ đào đặt tại bả vai của nàng thượng, không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng.

Dịch vu trưởng thu hồi kiếm gỗ đào: "Không là cương thi."

Đại Béo hồ nghi nhìn chằm chằm Triệu Dao: "Ngươi cùng Từ A Ni lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, liền tính không là cương thi chỉ sợ cũng là nàng chuyển thế."

Triệu Dao tận tình khuyên bảo: "Ngươi không thể bởi vì ta lớn lên cùng Từ A Ni nhất dạng liền nhằm vào ta, Đại Béo. Rõ ràng Từ A Ni là cương thi, ta là người thường. Ngươi còn nhất định phải xả ta là Từ A Ni chuyển thế, ngươi không là vô nghĩa sao?"

Độ Sóc từ Trần Dương trong ngực xách xuất Đại Béo vứt ra đi, Đại Béo vững vàng rơi xuống đất hoàn toàn là cái tao nhã mập mạp. Độ Sóc: "Người có ba hồn bảy vía, chủ hồn rời đi thân thể chuyển thế đầu thai, dư lại nhị hồn thất phách quy về thiên địa. Cương thi yết hầu khóa lại một ngụm oán khí, không sinh bất tử, đem dư lại nhị hồn thất phách đều khóa ở trong thân thể. Tu luyện thành mao cương sau, chủ tình cảm cùng thần trí nhị hồn thất phách từ hỗn loạn trung khôi phục, trở thành độc lập thân thể."

Từ A Ni đã từng tử quá, dùng bí pháp cùng cương thi huyết đem chính mình luyện thành cương thi, tại dương gian du đãng ngàn năm tu luyện thành mao cương. Từng tại Tùy Đường hai hướng thời kì chế tạo miêu cổ họa, tạo hạ vô số sát nghiệt. Vốn nên đem Từ A Ni áp tới Phong Đô thụ thẩm, đánh rớt tầng mười tám địa ngục. Nhưng Từ A Ni am hiểu giấu kín hành tung, không sinh bất tử không sợ dương quang, hình như người lạ.

Bởi vậy khó có thể nắm bộ Từ A Ni.

Triệu Dao: "Ta là Từ A Ni chuyển thế? Từ A Ni? Miêu cổ họa? Tùy triều khi Độc Cô hoàng hậu gia đệ Độc Cô Đà gia phó, bởi vì là miêu cổ họa chủ đạo giả cho nên ngược lại bằng vào nữ thân cùng với ti tiện gia phó thân phận, tại lịch sử thượng có được tên đầy đủ ghi lại." Nàng lộ ra cảm thấy hứng thú biểu tình, cũng không bởi vậy cảm thấy chán ghét: "Dựa theo các ngươi đạo gia thuyết pháp, chủ hồn đầu thai, chủ thất tình lục dục, thần thức, trí tuệ là nhị hồn thất phách. Từ A Ni nhị hồn thất phách vẫn là Từ A Ni, ta nhị hồn thất phách là Triệu Dao, cho nên ta là Triệu Dao, không là Từ A Ni. Liền tính ta là nàng chuyển thế, cũng là bất đồng mà còn độc lập hai người."

Lão giáo sư tán đồng gật đầu: "Hai cái độc lập nhân cách liền chứng minh là hai cái bất đồng người. Giết người hại nhân là cương thi Từ A Ni, không là đệ tử của ta Triệu Dao."

Triệu Dao vui vẻ cùng lão giáo sư vỗ tay hoan nghênh: "Ăn ý."

Trần Dương cũng cho rằng Triệu Dao cùng Từ A Ni là hoàn toàn bất đồng hai người, duy độc Đại Béo như cũ nhận định Từ A Ni bụng dạ khó lường. Đại Béo mới vừa điêu xuất khối bài, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Có thể nói chuyện liền nói chuyện, tại bài thượng viết chữ còn muốn giấu che đậy dịch không chê mệt?"

Đại Béo cứng ngắc thật lâu sau mới ghé vào cửa sổ chỗ đối với ánh trăng nói rằng: "Các ngươi không biết Từ A Ni nhiều giảo hoạt, nàng là một cái trời sinh kẻ lừa đảo! Miệng tuyệt đối sẽ không thổ lộ nói thật, tổng là nói dối gạt người. Tình chân ý thiết nói dối, đem người khác lừa đến xoay quanh."

Bởi vì phẫn nộ, Đại Béo cả người thịt béo còn 'DuangDuang' chấn động. Trùng điệp thịt sơn bóng dáng chỉ nhìn đến hỉ cảm, nếu không cửa sổ khoảng cách mặt đất hai thước, phỏng chừng rất nhiều người đều phải thượng dấu tay một phen. Những người khác đều suy nghĩ như thế nào nắm đem thịt sơn, chỉ có Đại Béo còn thật tình thực cảm đắm chìm tại đi qua bị lừa gạt phẫn nộ trung: "Nàng nuôi rất nhiều lão miêu, những cái đó lão miêu từ sinh ra đã bị dưỡng tại bên người nàng. Sắp chết đi khi bị tàn nhẫn giết chết, luyện chế thành miêu quỷ thay nàng vận tài giết người. Nàng đã lừa gạt sở hữu nhân hòa lão miêu, bị giết chết lão miêu oán hận khó tiêu, nhưng bị nàng nói ba xạo hù lộng đi qua ngược lại thay nàng bán mạng."

Tư điểm, phẫn nộ thịt sơn lần thứ hai 'DuangDuang' mấy cái: "Luyện chế miêu quỷ, miêu càng già càng có linh tính. Bị chết càng thảm, oán khí càng sâu trọng lại càng tà tính. Luyện chế mà thành miêu quỷ lực lượng càng cường, năm đó nàng hại chết người nhiều như vậy ngược lại biến thành bị lợi dụng người vô tội. Hảo tại đại âm pháp tào công chính công bằng, ký lục hạ mỗi người khi còn sống tội nghiệt, liền tính nói dối lại hoàn mỹ cũng tránh không khỏi thiên đạo ánh mắt. Từ A Ni nghiệp chướng nặng nề, nhất định xuống địa ngục chuộc còn tội nghiệt."

Trần Dương: "Kia Từ A Ni như thế nào liền biến thành cương thi, còn tại dương gian du đãng ngàn năm."

". . ." Thật lâu sau, thịt sơn nản lòng nói: "Bởi vì ta bối hạ nàng sở hữu tội nghiệt, cuối cùng nàng vô tội mà ta nghiệp chướng nặng nề. Ta là tự nhiên chết già, chết sau nàng hỏi ta có nguyện ý hay không bị luyện chế thành miêu quỷ tiếp tục bồi tại bên người nàng. Bên người nàng miêu nhiều như vậy, chỉ có ta là sống hết thọ mệnh chết già , ta đương nhiên đã cho ta thực đặc biệt. Mặt khác miêu bị luyện chế thành miêu quỷ, nàng sẽ không hỏi chúng nó ý kiến, nhưng là nàng hỏi ta có nguyện ý hay không. Sau lại nàng nói câu nói, ta đầu óc nóng lên xúc động dưới liền đáp ứng thay nàng lưng đeo sâu nặng tội nghiệt."

Trần Dương tò mò: "Nàng nói cái gì?"

Đại Béo phiền muộn: "Nàng nói ta là nàng tâm can bảo bối."

Phốc. Trần Dương đám người nháy mắt bởi vì nghẹn cười mà mặt bộ vặn vẹo, Dịch vu trưởng vu cổ oa oa thanh âm lanh lảnh cười nhạo: "Ha ha ha ha năm mươi cân tâm can bảo bối, ngũ tạng lục phủ cũng phải bị đập vụn."

Đại Béo phẫn nộ đến cực điểm, quay đầu đem vu cổ oa oa xả đi ra. Một miêu một oa oa trên mặt đất điên cuồng đánh nhau, cuối cùng vẫn là Dịch vu trưởng cùng Trần Dương đảm đương gia trưởng rớt ra bọn họ. Vu cổ oa oa chặt đứt một chân cùng một bàn tay, trong miệng tất cả đều là miêu mao, thập phần khoái ý. Đại Béo nhai toái vu cổ oa oa tay chân, đỉnh đầu đã từ Địa Trung Hải tiến hóa làm ngốc đầu.

Ngốc đầu Đại Béo phun ra nhai toái vu cổ oa oa hài cốt, lỗ mũi phun khí lấy người thắng tư thái cười nhạo oa oa. Triệu Dao đột nhiên vươn tay sờ sờ Đại Béo trụi lủi đầu, cười nói: "Từ A Ni lừa ngươi, ta không lừa ngươi. Không bằng ngươi tới đương tâm can của ta bảo bối hảo ."

Đại Béo sửng sốt, sau đó hung hăng quăng Triệu Dao một đuôi ba. Nổi giận đùng đùng ném xuống một khối bài bỏ chạy, Triệu Dao nhặt lên bài thì thầm: "Nghĩ đến mỹ!" Chợt cười nói: "Đại Béo có phải hay không thẹn thùng ?"

Trần Dương: "Khả năng." Hắn cười sau này dựa vào, mặt sau là Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc rũ mắt nhìn trong ngực Trần Dương, mâu trung hiện lên ý cười. Hắn nói rằng: "Dịch vu trưởng, kiếm gỗ đào cho ta mượn."

Dịch vu trưởng đem kiếm gỗ đào đưa cho hắn, Độ Sóc tiếp nhận kiếm gỗ đào tùy tay hướng mặt sau ném, cũng không quay đầu lại. Phía sau có người phản ứng nhanh chóng, thân hình bay nhanh hướng cửa nhà chạy. Nhưng Độ Sóc tùy tay vứt ra kiếm gỗ đào lại tự trưởng ánh mắt, hiệp bọc ngàn quân lực chặt chẽ nhìn thẳng kẻ chạy trốn bả vai.

Triệu Dao xem qua đi, kinh hô: "Triệu Cương? !"

Chạy trốn người đúng là Triệu Cương, kiếm gỗ đào xuyên qua bả vai hắn xương quai xanh chỗ đem hắn chặt chẽ đinh tại trên tường. Triệu Cương miệng vết thương chảy ra không giống với người bình thường máu đen, mà hắn giờ phút này không thể động đậy. Kiếm gỗ đào đem hắn nguyên hình bộc lộ ra đến, sắc mặt trắng bệch môi sắc xanh tím, hai khối sắc nhọn răng nanh cơ hồ xuyên thấu môi dưới.

Triệu Cương ý đồ đem kiếm gỗ đào rút ra, nhưng tay vừa chạm vào cùng kiếm gỗ đào liền lập tức bị ăn mòn. Hắn cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện kiếm gỗ đào trên thân kiếm không biết khi nào bỏ thêm Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn. Triệu Cương hỏi Độ Sóc: "Ngươi chừng nào thì nhận ra ta?"

Lão giáo sư cùng Triệu Dao hai mặt nhìn nhau, đồng thời nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Bọn họ căn bản không biết Triệu Cương có vấn đề, trước đó hắn thực bình thường. Không sợ dương quang cũng không hút huyết, hoàn toàn là cái bình thường nhân loại.

Độ Sóc mặt nghiêng liếc mắt Triệu Cương: "Ta đã thấy ngươi, Từ A Ni." Ngàn năm trước, Từ A Ni chế tạo hai lần miêu cổ họa, gia tăng Phong Đô âm phủ lượng công việc. Khi đó Độ Sóc tại âm phủ gặp qua một lần Từ A Ni, sau lại Đại Béo gánh vác Từ A Ni tội nghiệt dẫn đến Phong Đô âm phủ trong nhất thời vô pháp phán quyết nàng. Từ A Ni nhân cơ hội thoát đi Phong Đô, tạo thành này khởi án kiện đến nay xếp trên bàn không thể giải quyết.

Độ Sóc không gặp gỡ Trần Dương khi lại trạch lại phật, bởi vì Từ A Ni cùng Đại Béo trốn chết dương gian, cho nên cứ việc chán ghét bọn họ cũng không có tự mình đi trước dương gian nắm bộ. Hiện giờ nhìn thấy vừa lúc duy nhất tính sổ cái.

Ở đây mọi người có chút kinh ngạc, Trần Dương đánh giá 'Từ A Ni' quay đầu hỏi Độ Sóc: "Không phải nói Từ A Ni là nữ tỳ?"

Lão giáo sư đánh giá Triệu Cương, đi qua vạch trần hắn áo phát hiện không có hầu kết: "Là nữ hài tử." Hắn cùng Từ A Ni đối thượng tầm mắt: "Triệu Cương ở nơi nào?" Triệu Cương cùng Triệu Dao đều là học sinh của hắn, tại hắn thuộc hạ đãi hai năm. Hắn rõ ràng Triệu Cương không là bụng dạ khó lường người, duy nhất khả năng chính là Từ A Ni giả trang thành Triệu Cương bộ dáng đi theo hắn nhóm trà trộn vào Vô Nhân thôn.

Từ A Ni cười cười: "Chết. Ta lột hạ da hắn, giả dạng thành bộ dáng của hắn."

Lão giáo sư ánh mắt bình tĩnh, quay đầu lại hỏi Độ Sóc: "Độ tiên sinh, ngài cảm thấy nàng nói chính là nói thật sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Không có huyết tinh khí."

Lão giáo sư gật gật đầu, đối Từ A Ni nói rằng: "Nghe được không? Cho dù là tinh quái cũng có am hiểu cùng không am hiểu, không là sở hữu quỷ quái lột tiếp theo trương da có thể mặc vào ngụy trang thành những người khác. Đầu tiên ngươi liền không là tâm linh thủ xảo người, hảo , nói về trở về ngươi một đường đi theo chúng ta tiến Vô Nhân thôn, mục đích là cái gì?"

Từ A Ni lướt qua lão giáo sư, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc sau đó nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi hỏi hắn, hắn cái gì cũng biết." Sau đó nàng nhất nhất đảo qua ở đây sở hữu người thường cùng thiên sư, ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng rồi lại phá lệ hung ác. Nàng đột nhiên cười nói: "Hắn có thể cứu các ngươi đi ra ngoài, lại không ra tay, gặp các ngươi lâm vào khốn cảnh. Vô Nhân thôn trung quỷ đói, quỷ dũng cùng thây khô, chỉ cần hắn ra tay có thể thoải mái giải quyết, nhưng hắn chính là muốn đứng ở một bên gặp các ngươi lâm vào tuyệt vọng. Không tin ta? Hắn còn không phải nhận ra ta đến sau, còn đem ta mang tiến nơi này. Ta là cương thi a."

Thiên sư nhóm tự nhiên sẽ không bị nói ba xạo gây xích mích, người thường liền không tất. Trong đó vài cái nhìn về phía Độ Sóc trong ánh mắt ẩn hàm đề phòng, Trần Dương thấy thế đem so với hắn cao hơn một cái đầu Độ Sóc kéo ra phía sau: "Từ A Ni? Ngươi đi theo giáo sư bọn họ, một là bảo hộ giáo sư, hai là vi công khai Vô Nhân thôn quỷ đói cùng quỷ dũng. Bao quát lúc trước lệnh xe bus lầm xông tới kia tràng sương mù dày đặc, cũng là ngươi lộng . Mục đích là làm Vô Nhân thôn trung quỷ đói có thực vật no bụng, về phần mặt khác xông tới người —" hắn chỉ vào ba cái người trẻ tuổi: "Nguyên bản chính là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân."

Ba cái bị chỉ ra và xác nhận tuổi trẻ người lộ ra không được tự nhiên cùng với lược thần sắc kinh khủng, sôi nổi lui về phía sau vài bước. Về phần mặt khác sáu người nghe được khiến xe bus lạc đường kia tràng sương mù dày đặc là Từ A Ni làm ra đến tất cả đều lộ ra phẫn nộ thần sắc, chính là chạm đến Từ A Ni khủng bố mặt lại đều sợ hãi không thôi.

Từ A Ni oai đầu: "Đoán đối hơn phân nửa, bất quá quá muộn . Vô Nhân thôn sự kiện nhất định sẽ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, tín quỷ người, so tín thần nhiều, chỉ cần bọn họ gặp qua quỷ. . ." Dừng một khắc, nàng mãnh liệt nghiêm túc sắc mặt: "Trần Dương, ngươi cùng hắn là quan hệ như thế nào?"

Nàng chỉ vào Độ Sóc, người sau đi đến trước mặt nàng rút ra kiếm gỗ đào, đột nhiên đem kiếm gỗ đào đâm vào nàng trong tim. Từ A Ni mất đi ý thức trước chỉ nghe đến Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Vợ chồng quan hệ."

Từ A Ni đột nhiên cười to: "Trần Dương, ngươi biết chính mình bên gối người luôn luôn tại lừa dối ngươi sao?"

"Ta mới vừa biết Độ ca thân phận, ngươi xúi giục chậm một bước." Trần Dương nhỏ giọng tại Từ A Ni bên tai giải thích, thừa dịp nàng mộng thời điểm đem châm bùa ném tới trên người nàng. Đại hỏa nhanh chóng thiêu cháy, đem Từ A Ni thi thể đốt thành tro tẫn.

Triệu Dao đột nhiên xông lên trước nói rằng: "Còn không có hỏi ra Triệu Cương rơi xuống."

"Phỏng chừng ngươi rời đi Vô Nhân thôn cấp Triệu Cương gọi điện thoại, có thể nghe được hắn nghe thanh âm." Trần Dương ngăn lại Triệu Dao.

Triệu Dao sau khi nghe xong an tâm không ít, nhưng vẫn là cảm thấy thực kinh ngạc: "Hắn thật là 'Từ A Ni' ? Ta nói như thế nào cảm giác âm nhu không ít, hắn cái gì thời điểm trà trộn vào tới?" Nàng hỏi Độ Sóc: "Ngài là làm sao thấy được nàng có vấn đề ? Nàng bây giờ là giải quyết sao?"

Độ Sóc lãnh đạm điệu thấp khí thế đem quanh thân hai thước trong vòng đều biến thành chân không mà mang, nghe vậy cũng không tưởng trả lời, nhưng Trần Dương cũng tại bên cạnh chờ hắn giải đáp."Độ ca?" Trần Tiểu Dương tò mò nghi hoặc lại sùng bái ánh mắt, Độ Sóc hoàn toàn không có sức chống cự.

Độ Sóc đưa tay, đè nén Trần Dương lược nhếch lên tới một trạc tóc, xoa bóp cổ của hắn sau ôn hòa nói rằng: "Ta đã thấy nàng, nhận ra được. Lại nói , Vô Nhân thôn khẳng định sẽ trà trộn vào Vu Linh Thứu người. Đối phương sẽ lấy người thân phận xuất hiện, không là Triệu Cương cũng có thể là những người khác."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Cho nên nói Từ A Ni là phía sau màn kẻ chủ mưu chi nhất, hiện tại nàng đã giải quyết ?"

"Không có. Nàng chạy." Độ Sóc lạnh nhạt nói rằng: "Từ A Ni là bán chỉ cước đạp tiến phi cương cấp bậc cương thi, chạy trốn thủ đoạn rất nhiều."

Trần Dương: "Ta đi truy."

Độ Sóc kéo hồi hắn: "Không cần ngươi đi."

Không cần hắn đi? Thì phải là có người đi truy chạy trốn Từ A Ni . Trần Dương theo bản năng nhìn quét phòng trong một vòng, phát giác Đại Béo đã chạy đi ra ngoài một đoạn thời gian . Từ A Ni là chỉ ngàn năm cương thi, Đại Béo cũng là một cái ngàn năm miêu quỷ. Càng thêm có người, Đại Béo lưng đeo bị Phong Đô phán quyết xuống dưới tội nghiệt, mặt khác còn có công đức trong người, không nhất định đánh không lại kia chỉ ngàn năm cương thi.

"Từ A Ni giao cho kia con mèo quỷ, Vô Nhân thôn còn có quỷ đói, thây khô cùng với tỉnh ngư nguyền rủa chờ. Ngươi trước giải quyết việc này, Vu Linh Thứu hắn căn bản không có tại Vô Nhân thôn xuất hiện." Độ Sóc vỗ vỗ Trần Dương bả vai, đem hắn đi phía trước đẩy một bước thừa dịp hắn xuất thân hết sức, tại hắn giáp biên hôn hôn. Trần Dương đột nhiên hoàn hồn, dẫn đầu nhìn về phía phòng trong những người khác.

Dịch vu trưởng mấy người thần sắc bình tĩnh, tỏ vẻ bọn họ từ lúc tiến Vô Nhân thôn trước cũng đã bát quái quá Độ cục cùng Trần Dương quan hệ của hai người, hiện nay thấy nhưng không thể trách. Trần Dương nói nhỏ: "Ngươi chú ý một chút, ảnh hưởng không hảo." Còn có tiểu hài tử ở đây.

Độ Sóc thập phần bình tĩnh thong dong, đãi Trần Tiểu Dương lại thân vài hớp. Trần Tiểu Dương đỏ mặt lúng ta lúng túng nói rằng: "Vu Linh Thứu không tại Vô Nhân thôn, trước bỏ qua. Quỷ đói đuổi tiến địa ngục liền hảo, thây khô vốn là nên xuống mồ vi an, về phần từ đường trong người vô danh bài vị cùng nước giếng trung ngư —" Trần Dương họa phong một chuyển, mặt lạnh quát: "Liền muốn hỏi rõ ràng các ngươi!"

Ba cái người trẻ tuổi đã giật mình, ý thức được Trần Dương chỉ vào bọn họ vội vàng nói rằng: "Theo chúng ta cái gì quan hệ? Chúng ta không là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân, ngươi không chứng cớ đừng nói bừa. Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân đã sớm dọn đi, không biết phân tán ở nơi nào, ngươi đừng nói bừa."

Dịch vu trưởng cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh cước bộ một chuyển, che lại ba cái người trẻ tuổi chạy trốn lộ. Trong đó một người tuổi còn trẻ người thấy thế, đoạt lấy bên cạnh phụ nữ trong ngực ôm hài tử uy hiếp nói "Phóng chúng ta đi! Các ngươi muốn hại tử chúng ta, đã sớm muốn hại giết chúng ta đúng hay không? Bởi vì chúng ta đem canh cá quán tiến các ngươi siêu trung, cho nên các ngươi ghi hận trong lòng! Kính nhờ, chúng ta làm như vậy có cái gì sai? Chỉ là không muốn chết mà thôi. Ngươi hỏi một chút bọn họ, bọn họ là không là cũng muốn cho các ngươi cùng bọn họ nhất dạng vây ở Vô Nhân thôn! Người đều là ích kỷ , ta lại không có làm sai."

Phụ nữ bị cướp đi hài tử, nhất thời khóc trời gào đất. Nếu không bên cạnh người ngăn đón, phỏng chừng đã nghĩ xông lên đi biến thành tân nhân chất. Trần Dương bối trong người sau tay thoát hạ dây đỏ, nhâm dây đỏ thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ chảy xuống đều lòng bàn tay, kẹp tại hai ngón tay chi gian. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta không muốn hại tử các ngươi, chính là muốn các ngươi nói ra Vô Nhân thôn thuỷ táng bí mật. Muốn là các ngươi không có làm việc trái với lương tâm, hà tất sợ hãi thành như vậy?"

Người trẻ tuổi hỏng mất hô to: "Đều nói chúng ta cùng Vô Nhân thôn không quan hệ, chúng ta ham chơi mà thôi."

Trần Dương: "A, ta hôm nay tại Vô Nhân thôn phụ cận trong rừng nhìn đến một cái quỷ dũng, quỷ dũng bên trong thi thể thực mới mẻ, tử không đến hai ba ngày. Trong rừng cây còn có mặt khác quỷ dũng, một tháng , nửa năm , một năm quỷ dũng. Vô Nhân thôn đã hoang phế rất nhiều năm, không có người trụ dưới tình huống như thế nào sẽ có quỷ dũng? Quỷ dũng là thụ táng, Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân mai táng nghi thức. Cho nên quỷ dũng trung thi thể đều là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân, mà này đó còn không có triệt để hư thối thi thể trên người đều có đặc biệt ấn ký."

Ôm anh nhi tuổi trẻ nhân thần sắc hoảng hốt: "Cái, cái gì ấn ký?"

"Ốc biển văn a." Người trẻ tuổi sửng sốt, Trần Dương nhân cơ hội ném cổ đồng tiền tệ, ở giữa trán của hắn. Người trẻ tuổi bị đau nhẹ buông tay, anh nhi té rớt. Dịch vu trưởng nhanh chóng ôm lấy hài tử, thả lại kia phụ nữ trong ngực. Trần Dương vài bước tiến lên đá phiên người trẻ tuổi, mặt khác hai người trẻ tuổi thấy thế muốn chạy trốn, bị Liễu Quyền Ninh cùng Chung thiên sư chế phục.

Ba người bị trói lại, hoảng sợ cầu xin tha thứ phủ nhận. Trần Dương lược khai trong đó một người y phục trên người, còn lại người thấy thế sôi nổi đảo hút khẩu khí, toàn thân nổi da gà bốc lên. Cởi quần áo tuổi trẻ người trước ngực phía sau lưng tất cả đều là rậm rạp ốc biển văn, này đó ốc biển văn tạo thành khủng bố ác quỷ đồ. Nhìn qua thật sự là thật là đáng sợ, giống vô số ngón út móng tay đắp lớn như vậy ốc biển tầng tầng lớp lớp bao trùm tại người trẻ tuổi trên người.

Mặt khác hai người trẻ tuổi trên người cũng là này đó ốc biển văn, bọn họ trên người sớm đã có này đó ốc biển văn, lúc trước cấp những người khác uống xong canh cá cũng là cố ý lâm vào. Bọn họ khóc lóc kể lể: "Chúng ta chính là rất thống khổ, nhất thời hồ đồ. Thật sự, từ chúng ta mười lăm tuổi thành niên lễ một quá, trên người mà bắt đầu trường này đó ốc biển văn. Này đó ốc biển văn là sống a, chúng nó sẽ gặm cắn chúng ta huyết nhục, gặm đến bạch cốt sâm sâm. Chúng ta nhất định uy chúng nó Vô Nhân thôn từ đường kia cái giếng bên trong cá chuối, chính là càng uy, trên người trường ốc biển văn lại càng nhiều. Chúng nó đói bụng, liền tất cả đều tỉnh lại ăn chúng ta. Cái loại này da thịt bị xé mở đau thật sự thực khủng bố, chúng ta cũng không tưởng ."

Trần Dương: "Không phải là các ngươi chính mình tạo nghiệt?"

Nghe vậy, trong đó một người tuổi còn trẻ người kích động phản bác: "Không phải chúng ta! Là bậc cha chú! Là bọn hắn tâm ngoan đi nhầm lộ, theo chúng ta cái gì quan hệ? Dựa vào cái gì chúng ta muốn vì bọn họ ngoan độc mua đơn? Bậc cha chú là bậc cha chú, chúng ta là chúng ta. Nếu vài thứ kia trả thù chúng ta bậc cha chú, vì cái gì còn muốn trả thù chúng ta?"

Trần Dương: "Nếu cùng chính mình bậc cha chú phân chia như vậy khai, vì cái gì còn muốn dụ dỗ ngoại nhân khiến đối phương trở thành thuỷ táng vật hi sinh? Vì cái gì còn muốn cho người nhiều như vậy uống xong canh cá?"

"Cái, cái gì dụ dỗ ngoại nhân? Làm cho bọn họ uống xong canh cá, là chúng ta không đối. Nhưng là mặt khác sự tình, chúng ta một mực không biết."

Trần Dương: "Ngày hôm qua từ đường bài vị mặt sau trong quan tài phóng một khối thi thể, cỗ thi thể kia vốn là đi theo các ngươi, là của các ngươi đồng bạn. Nhưng hắn gặp được quỷ đói tập kích, chết. Hôm nay buổi sáng ta phát hiện hắn bị thi lấy thuỷ táng, tách rời hòn đá ném vào trong giếng. Ta nhớ rõ trên người hắn không có ốc biển văn, hắn không là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân." Nói xong, hắn quay đầu lại hướng Chung thiên sư xác nhận.

Chung thiên sư khẳng định gật đầu: "Đích xác không có ốc biển văn, hơn nữa lúc trước chính là bọn họ đề nghị đem đồng bạn để đặt tại từ đường mặt sau trong quan tài. Lại nói tiếp, quan tài cùng từ đường vẫn là chính bọn hắn nói, trong lúc vô ý phát hiện . Hiện tại xem ra, bọn họ vốn là chỉ biết."

Trộm xông tới tám người trẻ tuổi đến bây giờ chỉ sống sót ba cái, trừ bỏ chết ở từ đường trung kia một cái, dư lại bốn không biết sống chết. Nhưng có thể khẳng định bốn người trung có người không có ốc biển văn, không là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân. Bọn họ bị giựt giây tiến vào Vô Nhân thôn thám hiểm, trên thực tế là làm tế phẩm nuôi nấng trong giếng cá chuối.

Lão giáo sư xuất ra hôm nay ký lục quỷ dũng thi thể tập vở nói rằng: "Cơ hồ sở hữu còn không có hư thối thi thể trên người đều trường có ốc biển văn, mà này đó thi thể trên cơ bản là nửa năm nội tử vong. Vô Nhân thôn đã hoang phế thật lâu, theo lý mà nói sẽ không ra hiện nhiều như vậy thụ táng thi thể. Trừ phi các ngươi có không thể không trở về lý do cùng với chết sau nhất định tại Vô Nhân thôn quanh mình thụ táng quy định, mặt khác, quỷ dũng trung chết đi người đại bộ phận đều thực tuổi trẻ, không cao hơn bốn mươi tuổi."

Triệu Dao nói tiếp: "Như là nguyền rủa, liền tính dọn ly Vô Nhân thôn cũng không thể không trở về tiếp tục luân hồi. Mà hết thảy này, cùng từ đường trong kia cái giếng, những cái đó người vô danh bài vị có lớn lao quan hệ."

Trần Dương: "Ta suy đoán, năm đó Vô Nhân thôn thường xuyên mất mùa, Ách Quế Lĩnh đôi mãn thi thể. Các ngươi tổ tiên không biết từ nơi này được đến tà pháp, mặt ngoài là thuỷ táng thực tế là dùng thịt người hiến tế hà bá phù hộ thôn các ngươi mưa thuận gió hoà. Những cái đó bị thuỷ táng người, đều là ngoại thôn người, 'Người vi' ngoài ý muốn tử vong chi sau giải thi khối, táng thân ngư phúc. Tổ tiên của các ngươi vi phòng này đó oan hồn xuống đất phủ cáo trạng, liền kiến từ đường lập vô danh bài vị, đem oan hồn quyển cấm tại từ đường trong. Oan hồn không thể báo thù không thể đầu thai, ngày qua ngày, phụ thân cá chuối trở thành quỷ oán."

Từ đường trong kia cái giếng có địa hạ mạch nước ngầm, liên tiếp Vô Nhân thôn một con sông. Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân đều từ con sông này mang nước dùng thủy, giữa bất tri bất giác uống nước quỷ oán nguyền rủa, hậu thế đều phải bị nguyền rủa đến quái bệnh, ăn trong giếng quỷ oán đột tử, không ăn liền sẽ bị quái bệnh tra tấn tử.

Ba cái người trẻ tuổi cha mẹ chính là bởi vậy mà chết, bọn họ không muốn bị quái bệnh tra tấn tử, cũng không có thể tuổi còn trẻ liền đột tử, cho nên tới Vô Nhân thôn tìm kiếm giải trừ nguyền rủa phương pháp. Dụ dỗ từ bên ngoài người là Vô Nhân thôn chưa bao giờ đoạn quá tội ác, cá chuối ít như vậy, sớm hay muộn sẽ ăn sạch. Cho nên muốn tiếp tục dụ dỗ từ bên ngoài người dưỡng cá chuối.

Triệu Dao sợ run chà xát tay líu lưỡi: "Vẫn là người sao? So bên ngoài những cái đó quỷ đói còn khủng bố. Ít nhất nhân gia quỷ đói quang minh chính đại tỏ vẻ muốn ăn thịt người, cùng lắm thì làm một trận, làm thâu còn có thể đầu thai chuyển thế. Các ngươi khen ngược, đem người đã lừa gạt tới giết tử tách rời, ném vào trong giếng uy ngư. Hoàn còn đem người hồn phách vây ở từ đường trong, bức người gia biến thành quỷ oán. Các ngươi thật ngưu, xứng đáng bị nguyền rủa. Nên cho các ngươi đời đời kiếp kiếp đã bị này đó nguyền rủa, thập bối tử đều không chiếm được giải thoát."

Ba cái người trẻ tuổi sắc mặt xám trắng: "Chúng ta cũng không tưởng, nếu có thể lựa chọn, chúng ta cũng không muốn giết người."

"Các ngươi có thể, chính là ích kỷ." Trần Dương đạm mạc nói. Độ Sóc nhắc nhở quá hắn 'Nhân quả tuần hoàn, báo ứng khó chịu', quả thế. Chính là từ đường trong quỷ oán yêu cầu giải quyết, nếu không còn sẽ có người bị giết. Hắn đứng dậy hướng Dịch vu trưởng chờ vài vị thiên sư nói: "Từ đường trong quan tài lại có tân thi thể, đêm nay hẳn là sẽ còn có một lần thuỷ táng."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ai cử hành thuỷ táng?"

Trần Dương: "Trong rừng quỷ dũng trung Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ta biết ."

Chương 65: Vô Nhân thôn 07

Ánh trăng lên tới đang nhô lên cao, một mảnh mây đen thổi qua đến che trụ ánh trăng. Khuynh rơi tại mặt đất nguyệt sắc sắc ánh trăng nháy mắt biến mất, mặt đất lần nữa lâm vào hắc ám cùng tĩnh mịch. Lão giáo sư đưa tay nhìn đồng hồ: "Nhanh đến đêm khuya. Thuỷ táng thời gian giống nhau là tại 11 điểm đến 2 điểm, truyền thuyết thời gian này âm khí nhất thịnh, quỷ mị mọc lan tràn, cái gì vậy đều chạy đến. Dễ dàng nhất gặp tà."

Triệu Dao thấu đi lên nói rằng: "Giáo sư, ta cũng hiểu được 11 điểm đến 2 điểm lúc này nhất tà môn, mỗi lần ta đều đến thức đêm hoàn thành ngài cấp đầu đề. Ngày hôm sau đứng lên trạng thái tinh thần đều rất kém cỏi, tinh khí đều bị quỷ hút đi. Ngài xem lần tới, đầu đề có thể cho thiếu điểm sao?"

"Có thể." Lão giáo sư thực hảo nói chuyện: "Sang năm còn đến ta đây đưa tin."

Triệu Dao vội vàng đôi khởi khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Ta yêu thức đêm, ta yêu đầu đề, ta yêu giáo sư." Giáo sư lạnh lùng làm Triệu Dao đãi ở trong góc đừng lên tiếng, Triệu Dao ủy ủy khuất khuất ngồi xổm trong góc phòng.

Trần Dương liếc mắt bên ngoài sắc trời, quay đầu lại hướng Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Chúng ta hiện tại đi từ đường." Dịch vu trưởng gật đầu, đem ba cái cột vào cùng nhau người trẻ tuổi kéo đến. Ba cái người trẻ tuổi không phối hợp, ngạnh tha không chịu động. Dịch vu trưởng liền từ bọn họ trên người lấy ra một giọt túi máu tại phù chú trong, khống chế bọn họ hành động.

Từ bọn họ trong miệng biết được mặt khác bốn đồng bạn trung có hai cái không là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân, hiện giờ ở nơi nào không biết, nhưng thực đại khả năng sẽ đem mặt khác hai người dẫn tới từ đường cho rằng tế phẩm. Trần Dương hỏi Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, ngươi theo ta cùng đi từ đường sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Ân."

Trần Dương: "Kia cứ như vậy, Liễu thiên sư cùng Chung thiên sư ở lại tại chỗ bảo hộ những người khác, chúng ta và Dịch vu trưởng đi từ đường." Liễu Quyền Ninh đám người không có phản đối, sự tình liền như vậy an bài xuống dưới.

Trần Dương ba người liền khống chế được ba cái người trẻ tuổi đi vào từ đường, từ đường bên trong tối như mực một mảnh, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón. Lúc này mây đen tán đi, ánh trăng rơi tại sân nhà. Sân nhà thượng kia khẩu hẹp hòi tỉnh cắn nuốt nhiều ít vô tội sinh mệnh, đối diện này cái giếng thần trên đài bày thượng trăm khối bài vị, lẳng lặng đứng lặng. Ba cái người trẻ tuổi chột dạ sợ hãi, nếu không là vô pháp khống chế thân thể của chính mình, chỉ sợ sớm đã chạy trốn.

Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh trăng, đột nhiên tại Trần Dương bên tai thấp giọng nói: "Ta thượng nóc nhà nhìn xem."

Trần Dương gật đầu ứng thanh: "Cẩn thận một chút." Nói xong, chưa tới kịp nhìn thấy Độ Sóc động tác, hắn liền biến mất ở trước mắt. Ngẩng đầu nhìn, Độ Sóc đứng ở trên nóc nhà rũ mắt nhìn hắn. Trần Dương cười cười, hướng hắn vẫy tay.

Độ Sóc bối ánh trăng, Trần Dương nhìn không rõ lắm trên mặt hắn biểu tình, nhưng có thể đoán được hắn nhất định đang cười. Dịch vu trưởng hơi hơi híp mắt nói rằng: "Các ngươi tình cảm thật hảo."

"Ân, chúng ta kết hôn khoái năm năm ." Trần Dương ôm cánh tay hoàn tại trước ngực, tấm tựa vách tường tránh ở chỗ tối. Nghe vậy cười trả lời Dịch vu trưởng, đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện vì thế hỏi nàng: "Kỳ quái, các ngươi làm sao biết Độ ca chính là Độ cục? Hắn hiện tại bộ dáng rõ ràng cùng thân là Độ cục khi bộ dáng không giống, hơn nữa lần trước Độ ca nói mình kết hôn, ta cũng không đứng ra nhận. Các ngươi nhìn qua thực bình tĩnh."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Độ cục khí thế không người sẽ nhận sai, ba năm qua gặp qua Độ cục số lần tuy rằng có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, nhưng là khắc sâu ấn tượng. Sau lại thay ngươi chủ trì thụ giới, thấy các ngươi hai người cử chỉ thân mật liền hỏi đại ca. Đại ca của ta nói các ngươi là phu phu quan hệ, lần trước Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội khai hội nghị, Độ cục bạo chính mình kết hôn tin tức. Lại liên tưởng Độ Bắc cùng Độ Sóc hai cái tên, cùng với hai ngươi quan hệ, Mạnh quan chủ cũng theo chúng ta yêu sách phân cục cục trưởng Trần Dương cùng tổng cục cục trưởng chi gian không thể cho ai biết quan hệ."

Dịch vu trưởng ca ca chính là Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ, về phần Mạnh quan chủ lại là Hỏa thần miếu quan chủ. Lúc ấy hắn trừ phân cục ở ngoài duy nhất biết Trần Dương chính là Độ cục bạn lữ thiên sư.

Trần Dương: "Cái gì gọi là không thể cho ai biết quan hệ?"

"Mạnh quan chủ nói ." Dịch vu trưởng nhanh chóng phủi sạch quan hệ, đem Hỏa thần miếu quan chủ Mạnh Phú tha đi ra chắn súng: "Hai người các ngươi quan hệ đã sớm truyền khắp thiên sư giới , liền Mạnh Phú kia há to miệng, bí mật gì đến chỗ của hắn đều là mọi người đều biết sự tình. Hơn nữa hắn vi trả thù hai người các ngươi dọa đến chuyện của hắn, vận dụng rất nhiều ái muội từ ngữ hình dung hai ngươi, đem ngươi nhóm ở giữa quan hệ hình dung thành không thể cho ai biết quan hệ."

Trần Dương một lúc lâu đều không lời gì để nói: "Nhìn đoán không ra a."

"Thói quen liền hảo. Thiên sư giới người đều rất trong ngoài không đồng nhất, hơn nữa Mạnh Phú kia miệng rộng. Đặc biệt yêu thêm mắm thêm muối, gặp gỡ đứng đắn sự thời điểm rất đứng đắn. Mặt khác trên sự tình, tín ba phần liền hảo."

Trần Dương liếc mắt tích máu đầu tim sau đó liền đặc biệt nhuyễn tính tình cũng là một chút liền bạo vu cổ oa oa, tâm nói thiên sư giới người đích xác trong ngoài không đồng nhất. Vu cổ oa oa gặp được Trần Dương nhìn lén nó động tác nhỏ, nhất thời tâm hoa nộ phóng: "Dương Dương, thân thân ôm một cái ~ "

Trần Dương đem vu cổ oa oa ôm đứng lên, mặt mày hớn hở. Vu cổ oa oa giang hai tay cánh tay muốn thân thân, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nguy hiểm. Lướt qua Trần Dương nhìn đến bối ánh trăng Độ Sóc, tóc tất cả đều nổ đứng lên. Tại Dương Dương cùng sinh mệnh chi gian, oa oa lựa chọn Dương Dương, bay nhanh thân hoàn Trần Dương hai má, nhanh chóng đem về Dịch vu trưởng túi áo trong giả chết.

Dịch vu trưởng thở dài: "Oa oa thật sự thực thích ngươi."

Trần Dương cười nói: "Ta cũng thực thích oa oa."

Oa oa ngượng ngùng bụm mặt, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: Oa oa cũng thích Dương Dương.

Độ Sóc thu hồi ánh mắt, chắp tay sau đít nghiêng người nhìn về phía xa xa đỉnh. Nơi đó ngồi xổm một cái hắc miêu, chạm đến Độ Sóc tầm mắt sợ tới mức khom lưng bày ra phòng bị tư thế. Hắc miêu thấy Độ Sóc không có ý xuất thủ, liền từng bước lui về phía sau thăm dò tính chạy trốn, thấy Độ Sóc vẫn là không động liền bay nhanh tại trên nóc nhà xuyên qua thoát đi. Tại nó thoát đi sau đó không lâu, thịt sơn Đại Béo theo sát sau đó.

Đương mây đen tán đi, ánh trăng lần thứ hai rơi là lúc, phủ kín lục thực lầu canh trong đi xuất từng con một khô quắt gầy yếu lại phệ quỷ đói, thân thể dị dạng khủng bố. Có quỷ đói bất quá cửu tấc đại, có túc có hai thước cao. Chúng nó thành quần kết đội tại Vô Nhân thôn đường tắt trong du đãng, tìm kiếm nhân khí. Một phần hướng phía từ đường mà đến, nhưng từ đường âm trầm trầm quỷ khí làm chúng nó tại cửa nhà bồi hồi vài lần cuối cùng lựa chọn rời đi, hướng phía Liễu Quyền Ninh, Chung thiên sư đám người trốn tránh lầu canh phương hướng mà đi.

Hôm nay ban ngày thời điểm, mây đen nhô lên cao, buổi sáng cùng buổi chiều đều không có thái dương. Lầu canh dương khí yếu bớt, lại tăng thêm hai người, nhân khí tăng cường làm này đàn quỷ đói không nhìn dương khí đáng sợ, chậm rãi đi trước lầu canh.

Độ Sóc tay phải ngón trỏ nhẹ xao tay trái mu bàn tay, ánh mắt đạm mạc. Vắng lặng đường tắt trong, khôi phục bình tĩnh không đến mấy phút đồng hồ liền lục tục xuất hiện vô số cỗ thây khô. Này đó thây khô tập tễnh từ trong rừng bò đi ra, hướng từ đường mà đến. Đệ nhất đủ thây khô tới từ đường, dùng thân thể của chính mình phá khai từ đường đại môn.

Đại môn rộng mở, thây khô tràn vào đến. Đương thây khô tới sân nhà bước vào đại sảnh khi đột nhiên dừng lại, kích thích đã sớm lạn rụng cái mũi nghe trong không khí nhân khí. Trần Dương và Dịch vu trưởng phân biệt tại trên người mình dán che dấu khí tức bùa, quay đầu lại nhìn ba cái kia lạnh run tuổi trẻ người, cho bọn họ nhất trương bùa. Chung quanh văn nhân khí thây khô mới đình chỉ động tác, nhiễu đến thần đài mặt sau quan tài, từ bên trong tha xuất hai cỗ thi thể.

Trần Dương hướng trước đạp một bước, nhìn đến ban ngày gặp qua cỗ thi thể kia, còn có một khác đủ. . . Còn có hô hấp, là người sống. Thây khô nhìn thấy người sống càng vì hưng phấn, chúng nó vây quanh người sống phát ra hưng phấn khàn khàn thanh âm. Mà cái kia người sống chậm rãi chuyển tỉnh, nhìn thấy vây quanh ở bên người thây khô sợ tới mức âm thanh kêu to. Thanh âm đem bên ngoài thây khô tất cả đều hấp dẫn lại đây, hắn phát hiện có càng nhiều thây khô, hai mắt một hôn trực tiếp té xỉu.

Thây khô vứt bỏ kia đủ không trọn vẹn thi thể, nắm chặt người sống cổ chân đem hắn kéo dài tới sân nhà kia khẩu hẹp hòi bên cạnh giếng. Mặt khác hai cỗ thây khô vây đi lên, dẫn theo ma đến cực kỳ sắc bén mộc đao. Còn có mặt khác tứ đủ thây khô phân biệt nắm chặt người sống tứ chi, mặt khác thây khô thì từ thần trên đài rút ra hương nến, châm sau cung phụng quỳ lạy thần trên đài bài vị.

Động tác phi thường thành kính, giống như đương thật đem trước mắt thượng trăm khối bài vị trở thành cứu khổ cứu nạn Bồ tát, thành kính tín ngưỡng. Hoàn toàn không có để ý người khác có nguyện ý hay không đương bọn hắn Bồ tát, có nguyện ý hay không dùng tánh mạng của mình đi cứu một đám súc sinh.

Thần trên đài bài vị lẳng lặng đứng lặng không động, dưới là thành đàn quỳ lạy cung phụng thây khô, hình ảnh mười phần châm chọc.

Cái kia bị bắt lấy người sống lặng lẽ mở to mắt, vừa mới nhìn đến tránh ở chỗ tối Trần Dương mấy người, vội vàng tưởng muốn kêu cứu. Trần Dương dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ so tại bên miệng, người nọ há há miệng, cuối cùng không có phát ra âm thanh.

Cung phụng hoàn sau đó, thây khô nắm người sống tứ chi, một khác chỉ thây khô giơ lên sắc bén mộc đao chiếu người sống các đốt ngón tay chỗ liền muốn chặt bỏ đi. Kia người sống thấy không bao giờ có thể giả bộ ngủ, vội vàng giãy dụa kêu to: "Cứu mạng a!"

Thây khô thấy thế, mộc đao tại giữa không trung đánh cong nhiễu quá các đốt ngón tay đến người sống yết hầu. Giơ lên mộc đao, mũi đao hướng hạ đột nhiên trạc đi xuống. Trần Dương còn chưa động thủ, Dịch vu trưởng trước đem ba cái người trẻ tuổi đẩy dời đi đi, ba người kia quát to một tiếng. Từ đường trong sở hữu thây khô đồng loạt xem qua đi, yên lặng không động.

Ba cái người trẻ tuổi xoay người liền hướng từ đường một cái cửa nhỏ chạy, vây quanh ở chung quanh thây khô đưa bọn họ nắm trở về đặt tại bên cạnh giếng. Bọn họ khóc lóc kể lể chính mình cũng là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân, cầu thây khô tha mạng. Nhưng thây khô chỉ biết là đem người sống hoặc thi thể giải chi cung phụng trong giếng hà bá, còn lại đều không biết.

Dịch vu trưởng cười lạnh: "Chính bọn hắn cũng biết sợ hãi." Ngay sau đó, Dịch vu trưởng đi ra chỗ tối, đem chính mình bại lộ tại ánh trăng dưới. Đám kia thây khô lần thứ hai bắt đầu khởi động, nhưng chưa tới gần Dịch vu trưởng ba thước nội sôi nổi ngã quỵ. Không xuất hai phút, ngã quỵ trên đất thây khô chậm rãi hòa tan thành bạch cốt.

Khoang bụng chỗ bạch cốt có một đoàn tối như mực đồ vật, kia đoàn đồ vật bắt đầu khởi động mọi nơi tản ra tán loạn tiến mặt khác thây khô trong cơ thể. Này đúng là Dịch vu trưởng để đặt đi ra cổ trùng, cổ trùng tiến vào thây khô trong cơ thể liền đem thây khô cắn nuốt thành bạch cốt. Nhưng cổ trùng lại né qua người sống, chuyên ăn thịt thối.

Dịch vu trưởng hướng phía sau Trần Dương nói rằng: "Này đàn thây khô ta trước giải quyết, miễn cho bọn họ đến gây chuyện phiền toái thêm phiền. Nhưng trong giếng quỷ oán, ngươi nên như thế nào giải quyết?"

Trong giếng quỷ oán vốn là thần đài vô danh bài vị uổng mạng oan hồn bởi vì oán hận biến thành mà thành, nguyền rủa cừu nhân vô pháp đầu thai, môt khi bị thực dụng liền là hồn phi phách tán kết quả. Hiện giờ chúng nó đều hóa thành quỷ oán, liền tính tưởng siêu độ chúng nó cũng thực khó khăn.

Trần Dương: "Ngài có biện pháp sao?" Hắn mặc dù có biện pháp, nhưng cảm giác đến không quá ổn thỏa. Dịch vu trưởng thường cùng quỷ giao tiếp, có lẽ có biện pháp.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Nghe qua na đàn sao?"

"Thỉnh tứ di bát hoang, Cửu Châu mười đạo thần binh lại đem khu quỷ đi na, thượng tấu thiên đình, hạ đạt âm phủ, trần thuật thỉnh nguyện?"

"Là."

Cái gọi là na đàn liền là đạo giáo khoa nghi, thượng thỉnh thần binh lại đem, thiên đình âm phủ bát phương thần linh buông xuống thần đài trấn áp vạn quỷ, cũng đem oan tình trần thuật bát phương thần linh, thỉnh bát phương thần linh định đoạt. Hạ thỉnh âm phủ binh mã hung thần chế phục ác quỷ. Na đàn tại bất đồng địa phương liền có bất đồng khoa nghi phương thức, Dịch vu trưởng chỉ chính là vu tộc na đàn khoa nghi.

Trần Dương lại không hiểu như thế nào cử hành vu tộc na đàn khoa nghi, Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Ta hiện tại giáo ngươi, ta khẩu thuật, ngươi nghe theo. Hiện tại từ ta ba lô trong xuất ra na đàn công văn, tu hành đồ, Mã nguyên soái đồ, Vương Linh Quan đồ, sư đàn đồ cùng với thất châu ngũ miếu đồ, tất cả đều lấy ra bãi na đàn."

Dịch vu trưởng ba lô đặt ở mặt đất, là một cái xám trắng sắc bố bao. Nhìn qua biển biển , không ngờ đến bên trong thế nhưng ẩn dấu rất nhiều đạo giáo thần đồ. Trần Dương từ bên trong xuất ra thất phúc thần án cùng với na đàn công văn, na đàn công văn trước đặt ở một sách, chưa viết. Sau đó dựa theo chỉ thị phân biệt đem thất phúc thần án treo lên đến, chế thành một cái giản dị na đàn.

Trần Dương nhìn hoàn thất phúc thần đồ, quay đầu hướng Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Không có Phong Đô Đại Đế thần đồ sao?"

"Không có. Phong Đô Đại Đế. . ." Dịch vu trưởng cao thấp tả hữu xem xét một lần, tiễu meo meo cùng Trần Dương nói: "Thỉnh không đến. Người từng trải nói cho ngươi một tiếng, thỉnh ai đều biệt thỉnh Phong Đô Đại Đế, không người thỉnh được đến. Ta hối lộ âm sai hỏi ý kiến quá, nghe nói là không yêu đến dương gian."

Trần Dương mày nhảy lên một chút: "Không phải là trạch?"

Dịch vu trưởng lẳng lặng nhìn hắn: "Ngươi thật ưu tú." Tổng kết đến tổng là như vậy sâu sắc.

Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế · Độ Sóc tại đỉnh thượng yên lặng xem bọn hắn, Trần Dương hướng hắn lộ ra lấy lòng cười. Sau đó vội vàng vội quải hảo thất phúc thần án, na đàn chia làm thượng trung hạ ba tầng, nhất thượng tầng vi tu hành thần tượng. Tiếp theo là Vương Linh Quan, Mã nguyên soái chờ thần tượng, cuối cùng là thất châu ngũ miếu đồ. Thất châu ngũ miếu đồ cũng trở thành công tào đồ, cộng 19 cái thần tượng, chia làm tầng năm. Công tào đồ chủ yếu tác dụng là đem dương gian thỉnh nguyện trần thuật công văn truyền đạt thiên đình.

Sau đó là cung chúng thần sai phái truy hồn tróc quỷ tiểu thần Ngũ Xương Thần, Ngũ Xương Thần cũng gọi Ngũ Thông thần, là dân gian phía nam khu nhận được hoan nghênh tà thần. Ngũ Xương Thần có rất nhiều, mà trong đó na đàn trung Ngũ Xương Thần lại là chưởng quản ngũ lộ ngũ doanh âm ty binh mã hung thần. Bởi vậy yêu cầu tại na đàn bên cạnh thiết trí ngũ xương đài, giắt ngũ xương thiên quân vạn mã đồ.

Đãi na đàn thiết trí hoàn tất sau liền là thỉnh na đàn thượng thần linh, trước hết thỉnh chính là tiểu thần tứ giá trị công tào cùng với ngũ xương binh mã hung thần. Ngũ xương binh mã kinh sợ tróc nã ác quỷ, tứ giá trị công tào thì đem công văn truyền đạt thiên đình chúng thần.

Dịch vu trưởng đem trên người thực hủ cổ trùng tất cả đều thả ra đi, vòng xuất một cái bán kính ba thước chân không mang. Thuận tiện đem ba cái kia sợ tới mức tè ra quần tuổi trẻ người cùng với cái kia giả chết người sống kéo vào chân không dây an toàn. Giả chết người sống vừa thấy an toàn lập tức nhảy dựng lên trước đem ba cái người trẻ tuổi đánh nhất đốn sau, hướng bọn họ tự giới thiệu: "Ta kêu Tạ Nhiễm Nhiễm, mặt trời mọc đông phương, nhiễm nhiễm thăng khởi Nhiễm Nhiễm."

Vu cổ oa oa: "Ngươi như thế nào không gọi Thăng Khởi?"

"Hỏi rất hay." Tạ Nhiễm Nhiễm sắc mặt nghiêm túc: "Ta cũng muốn biết vì cái gì không gọi 'Nhật Xuất', 'Đông Phương', 'Thăng Khởi', cố tình gọi Nhiễm Nhiễm. . . Di, ai đang nói chuyện? !"

Vu cổ oa oa tránh ở Dịch vu trưởng túi áo trong không nói lời nào, hại Tạ Nhiễm Nhiễm nhìn chằm chằm Dịch vu trưởng khi thần tình hoảng sợ. Dịch vu trưởng hỏi hắn: "Ngươi như thế nào xuất hiện tại nơi này?"

Tạ Nhiễm Nhiễm: "Ta là bọn họ đồng học, bọn họ gạt ta nói Vô Nhân thôn là một tòa đầy đủ nguyên thủy sinh thái viên. Kết quả nửa đêm thừa dịp ta ngủ đem ta cất vào trong quan tài, sau lại liền gặp ngươi nhóm cùng thây khô."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ngươi không gặp gỡ quỷ đói?"

"Gì ngoạn ý? Còn có quỷ đói?" Tạ Nhiễm Nhiễm nhịn không được, lại đem ba cái đồng học đánh nhất đốn: "Chó má sinh thái viên, tất cả đều là cỏ dại! Liên chỉ côn trùng đều hiếm thấy, gạt ta tốt xấu có chút thật sự được không!"

Dịch vu trưởng ý tứ ý tứ hai câu, làm hắn chú ý một chút đừng giết người. Sau đó đem thỉnh Ngũ Xương Thần khẩu quyết báo cho Trần Dương: "Na đàn tại nam bắc phương đều có, dân tộc thiểu số na đàn cùng truyền thống đạo giáo na đàn cũng là có khác nhau . Ít nhất thỉnh thần linh sẽ có sở bất đồng, Ngũ Xương Thần khẩu quyết cũng có sở bất đồng, sau đó là bước cương đạp đấu."

Trần Dương đi theo xướng từ: "Thù phụng chủ, thăm viếng thần, thăm viếng ngũ lộ Ngũ Xương Thần. . . Đông lộ ngũ xương, nam lộ ngũ xương. . . Hàm mâu phun kiếm ngũ xương. Sắc!" Vừa dứt lời, bốn phương tám hướng âm phong từng trận, mây đen đem ánh trăng che đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực. Dịch vu trưởng đám người chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy từ đường nội có thây khô bóng dáng, còn có lục tục xuất hiện cao đại âm binh.

Bọn họ bên tai còn mơ hồ nghe được xiềng xích va chạm, kéo thanh âm, âm phong vù vù quát, quát đến thê lương kêu rên cầu xin tha thứ lanh lảnh thanh âm. Trong bóng đêm hảo một trận hỗn loạn qua đi khôi phục bình tĩnh, thây khô tất cả đều nằm úp sấp nằm ở mặt đất không dám ở ngũ lộ âm ty trước mặt lỗ mãng.

Thống lĩnh ngũ lộ ngũ doanh binh ti Ngũ Xương Thần phân biệt đứng ở tứ giác, thân hình cao lớn đứng thẳng, rũ mắt nhìn thẳng phía dưới từ đường. Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương lập với đỉnh thượng, mắt thấy lại vẫn có một đạo thân ảnh đứng ở trước mặt hắn rồi lại ngửi không thấy dương khí, còn tưởng là chỗ nào tới quỷ đói dám can đảm tại quỷ sai trước mặt lỗ mãng.

Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương tới gần đạo thân ảnh kia, vừa mới chuẩn bị tế ra tay trung cây đại tang, thấy đạo thân ảnh kia hơi hơi nghiêng người. Cũng là huyền y hắc bào viền vàng, tôn quý vô cùng. Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương cảm thấy cả kinh, vội vàng chắp tay nói "Gặp qua Đại Đế."

Ngũ Xương Thần tuy là tiểu thần, lại thường xử lý vạn quỷ náo động. Bởi thế may mắn gặp qua Phong Đô Đại Đế, lúc này bất quá thoáng nhìn bên cạnh, Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương liền nhận ra Đại Đế. Cảm thấy khiếp sợ đồng thời cũng không khỏi nghĩ đến từ đường phía dưới cử hành na đàn khoa nghi người, chính là trong truyền thuyết 'Đại tẩu' ?

Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương tuyệt không sẽ cho rằng là dưới thiên sư triệu hồi ra Phong Đô Đại Đế, hiểu ra Đại Đế ngàn năm không xuất Phong Đô. Trạch là trạch , trừ bỏ vị kia còn sống ở dương gian 'Đại tẩu', ai có thể làm Đại Đế rời đi Phong Đô?

Độ Sóc thu hồi ánh mắt, khoát tay ý bảo Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương đừng nói chuyện. Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương liền im ắng đứng ở Đại Đế phía sau, bảo trì im miệng không nói.

Từ đường phía dưới, Dịch vu trưởng giáo dục Trần Dương bước cương đạp đấu. Bước cương đạp đấu là đạo giáo khoa nghi bộ pháp, đồng thời cũng là na đàn cương bước. Bước cương đạp đấu nguyên bản tên là vũ bước, tương truyền là Đại Vũ sáng chế nện bước. Sau diễn biến vi đạo gia khoa nghi nện bước, cũng gọi thải Cửu Châu, thải bát quái.

Na đàn cương bước cùng sở hữu 72 loại, mà Dịch vu trưởng giáo dư Trần Dương chính là ngũ bước bái quỷ cương, cùng đạo giáo Bắc Đấu Thất Tinh cương nguyên lý tương tự. Mượn dùng đạo giáo bát quái cửu phương vị, đại biểu Cửu Châu địa danh. Thải Cửu Châu, quản bát môn, cấm chế quỷ thần vạn vật.

Dịch vu trưởng thải cương bước: "Cước đạp dực châu đệ nhất khảm, ly nhị Cửu Ly cộng nam dương. . . Phục nhập trung cung lập, dự châu điểm quân binh."

Đây là thải Cửu Châu vũ bước, rồi sau đó là Cửu Châu bát quái bát môn, tức có tám vị lão quân tọa trấn chưởng quản. Trần Dương đi theo Dịch vu trưởng đích xác nện bước: "Linh bảo lão quân quản càn môn, . . . Hắn nay tọa quản dự châu thành."

Na đàn thượng thải Cửu Châu như đạp cửu trọng thiên, cương bước tự thải cửu cung bát quái đồ, như phi thần phụ thân, phục tà phá vạn quỷ. Dịch vu trưởng: "Hiện tại chấp bút viết công văn, tấu đạt thiên đình."

Trần Dương đề bút dính chu sa viết biểu văn trạng thư: "Kỳ ban thưởng văn sơ, phục lấy. . . Thiện nam kính hoa thơm hoa quả ngũ cung với án trước, thỉnh thần buông xuống, thuốc lá cầu xin, thần uy hiển hách. . . . Nay có người vô danh hàm oan uổng mạng, hóa thành quỷ chẳng trách nhập luân hồi lộ. Thỉnh Cửu Châu mười đạo thiên thần cộng thương thảo. . ."

Công văn trần thuật hoàn tất đốt cháy tấu đạt thiên đình âm phủ, tĩnh hậu hồi âm. Đỉnh thượng Độ Sóc tâm niệm vừa động, trước mặt xuất hiện vừa mới Trần Dương đốt cháy hoàn mẫu đơn kiện công văn, đọc nhanh như gió nhìn hoàn quen thuộc chữ viết sau, đề bút tại mặt trên viết xuống 'Chuẩn', sau đó đắp ấn.

Từ đường dưới na đàn trước một trang giấy thượng xuất hiện cái thứ nhất kim quang thoáng hiện 'Chuẩn' tự, sau đó liền lục tục xuất hiện hơn mười người 'Chuẩn' tự, tỏ vẻ Cửu Châu mười đạo thần linh tất cả đều đồng ý quỷ oán trọng nhập luân hồi lộ. Trần Dương thấy thế, khóe môi dạng xuất ý cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đỉnh thượng đứng Độ Sóc.

Cửu Châu mười đạo thần linh đồng ý quỷ oán trọng nhập luân hồi lộ, dư lại chính là siêu độ. Dịch vu trưởng phụ trách siêu độ công việc, Trần Dương hiệp trợ ngũ xương binh mã xử lý thây khô, đem chúng nó đều đốt thành tro tẫn, sau đó bắt được còn co đầu rút cổ đang làm xác chết thể trong ba hồn bảy vía. Ngũ xương binh mã đem hồn phách khóa hồi địa phủ chờ xử lý, mà ở xử lý thây khô trong quá trình Trần Dương cũng phát hiện này đàn thây khô có thể khóa lại hồn phách không đi đầu thai là bởi vì chúng nó uống qua pha loãng sau cương thi huyết.

Chỉ sợ là Vu Linh Thứu tại nước giếng trong đầu cương thi huyết, phụ lấy bí pháp liền luyện thành thây khô. Dịch vu trưởng đám người cũng ăn quá nước giếng trong ngư, không có trải qua bí pháp thay đổi hẳn là sẽ không ra sự. Không đối, Trần Dương đột nhiên nhớ tới bị quỷ đói nắm thương Chung thiên sư.

Chung thiên sư trung thi độc còn uống trộn lẫn cương thi huyết canh cá, trách không được thương thế của hắn khẩu bệnh trạng cùng trung cương thi độc như vậy tương tự. Đêm nay ánh trăng chính thịnh, chỉ sợ sẽ phát sinh thi biến.

Tốc tốc đem thây khô thu thập xong, Trần Dương thấy Dịch vu trưởng còn tại siêu độ quỷ oán vong hồn, liền hai ba bước nhảy lên đỉnh cùng Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ta trước chạy trở về trợ giúp Liễu thiên sư bọn họ, ngươi ở tại chỗ này được không?"

Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương cổ: "Đi thôi. Đi sớm về sớm."

"Hảo." Trần Dương xoay người nhảy xuống đỉnh, xuyên qua đường tắt chạy về lầu canh. Chạy một trận cảm thấy có lẽ gặp được quỷ đói ngăn lại nói, không bằng trực tiếp từ trên nóc nhà đi qua. Hắn mới vừa nhảy lên nóc nhà, xa xa liền thấy thịt sơn Đại Béo hùng vĩ thân ảnh. Tò mò đi qua nhìn, phát hiện Đại Béo mông dưới ra vẻ còn đè nặng một cái gầy yếu bất lực hắc miêu.

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo?"

Đại Béo quay đầu, liếm liếm móng vuốt thượng toát ra huyết châu nói rằng: "Có việc?"

"Đó là cái gì?" Trần Dương chỉ vào hắn mông dưới kia chỉ hắc miêu, cảm giác hắc miêu đã bị ép tới sắp không thở được.

Đại Béo: "Miêu quỷ."

"Còn gì nữa không?"

"Từ A Ni hồn phách phụ thân vào này con mèo quỷ trên người, nàng rất kỳ quái, không giống như là một cái mao cương." Đại Béo không nghĩ ra liền vứt đầu, lạnh lùng béo trên mặt là hàm súc kiêu ngạo: "Nàng cười nhạo ta là mập mạp không linh hoạt, đi không thượng tường, ta liền đè chết nàng."

Trần Dương: ". . . A."

Chương 66: Vô Nhân thôn 08

Lầu canh trong thực an tĩnh, mà ngay cả cái kia nguyên bản khóc nháo không dứt oa oa cũng an tĩnh lại. Phụ nữ đem trong ngực oa oa hống ngủ, trốn ở góc phòng. Những người khác lúc này không dám nháo sự, ấn đường thâm khóa, khuôn mặt u sầu đầy mặt. Bọn họ không xác định thiên sư nhóm có thể hay không cứu bọn họ, lại biết tối nay là cái kinh hồn đêm. Ban ngày chỉ có giữa trưa đoạn thời gian kia xuất hiện thái dương, dương khí khẳng định không đủ. Nơi này lại nhiều người như vậy, còn đến hai cái. . .

Triệu Dao bĩu môi, nói khẽ với lão giáo sư nói rằng: "Giáo sư, bọn họ nhìn chăm chú chúng ta thiệt nhiều thứ." Tự cho là ánh mắt mịt mờ, trên thực tế ai nhìn đoán không ra? Còn không phải oán giận hai người bọn họ đại người sống giấu ở lầu canh trong tăng thêm nhân khí.

Lão giáo sư: "Chú ý bọn họ không bằng hảo hảo chỉnh lý tư liệu, cùng với tự hỏi vì cái gì Triệu Cương bị thay đổi ba bốn ngày cư nhiên còn không có phát hiện."

Triệu Dao: "Giáo sư ngươi cũng không không phát hiện sao?"

"Ta với ngươi nhất dạng sao? Cho dù là ngươi bây giờ bị thay đổi, ta cũng không nhận ra được!" Lão giáo sư đúng lý hợp tình, Triệu Dao không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Liễu Quyền Ninh bật cười nói: "Người bình thường sẽ không muốn đến phương diện kia, huống chi Từ A Ni dám giả trang Triệu Cương, tất nhiên làm tốt trước tiên chuẩn bị."

"Nói cũng phải." Triệu Dao gật đầu, sau đó nhìn về phía bại lộ tại ánh trăng dưới nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi Chung thiên sư: "Chung thiên sư không có việc gì đi?" Tổng cảm thấy ngay sau đó Chung thiên sư sẽ bạo khởi thi biến.

Liễu Quyền Ninh nhìn về phía Chung thiên sư, thần sắc có chút ngưng trọng: "Chỉ mong không có việc gì." Hắn cũng nhận thấy được không thích hợp, rõ ràng chính là trung quỷ đói thi độc Chung thiên sư tại ánh trăng dưới lại làm hắn sinh ra dự cảm bất tường. Liễu Quyền Ninh rũ mắt, ánh mắt dừng ở Chung thiên sư mười ngón móng tay thượng, đột nhiên phóng đại đồng tử.

Thiên sư hướng tới có lưu móng tay yêu thích, nhưng giống nhau chỉ chừa đuôi chỉ. Bởi vì móng tay dài dịch đoạn, tạo thành thiên sư kết dấu tay, vẽ bùa chỉ khi khó khăn. Hiện giờ Chung thiên sư mười ngón mở ra chồng chéo với phúc trước, móng tay ước chừng tam centimet. Bộ dáng này, rõ ràng là thi biến.

Liễu Quyền Ninh tiến lên coi, Chung thiên sư đột nhiên mở mắt ra, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng cùng chi đối diện. Chung thiên sư hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?" Liễu Quyền Ninh mặt không đổi sắc trả lời: "Ánh trăng rất thịnh, sẽ làm thi độc xao động. Không bằng đến chỗ tối đi?"

Chung thiên sư thần sắc mỏi mệt: "Không cần, ta cảm thấy nơi này thực thoải mái."

Cương thi hấp thu nhật nguyệt tinh hoa tu luyện, cảm thấy thoải mái thực bình thường. Liễu Quyền Ninh đột nhiên ra tay nắm chặt Chung thiên sư hai cánh tay, đem hắn tha ly ánh trăng chiếu rọi đến địa phương. Chung thiên sư nổi giận bỏ ra Liễu Quyền Ninh, lực lớn vô cùng. Hắn chạy đến cửa sổ đắm chìm trong dưới ánh trăng, điên cuồng hấp thu ánh trăng tinh hoa.

Lão giáo sư: "Thi biến."

Triệu Dao hoảng sợ nhìn về phía chính mình miệng vết thương, không biết chính mình có thể hay không cũng biến thành cương thi. Lão giáo sư đem Triệu Dao kéo dài tới rời xa ánh trăng địa phương: "Tuy rằng không biết ngươi có phải hay không cũng trúng cương thi thi độc, nhưng là rời xa ánh trăng tổng không sai."

Triệu Dao: "Giáo sư, nếu ngươi không là nghiên cứu dân tộc văn hóa, ta nhất định nghĩ đến ngươi là thiên sư."

Lão giáo sư đưa nàng xem thường, hai người lui về phía sau thời điểm lại phát hiện phía sau tất cả đều là người. Nguyên lai là kia sáu cái người thường nhìn đến Chung thiên sư thi biến, chạy đến ly Chung thiên sư xa nhất địa phương trốn đi. Liễu Quyền Ninh cùng một cái khác tiền họ Thiên sư hợp lực chế phục Chung thiên sư, cũng đem hắn tha hồi không có ánh trăng địa phương.

Chung thiên sư khôi phục thần chí, nhớ rõ thi biến chính mình liền hướng hai người nói rằng: "Đem ta trói lại. Nếu ta triệt để thi biến, dùng kiếm gỗ đào trạc ta trái tim, lập tức đốt cháy."

Liễu Quyền Ninh đem Chung thiên sư trói lại, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Sẽ không để cho ngươi tử."

Đột nhiên có người chỉ vào ngoài cửa sổ kinh hô: "Dưới lầu thiệt nhiều quỷ đói!" Hắn kinh hô hấp dẫn lầu canh bên ngoài quỷ đói ánh mắt, đồng thời bừng tỉnh phụ nữ trong ngực anh nhi. Anh nhi cảm giác đến quỷ khí lên tiếng khóc lớn, ngăm đen gầy dị dạng thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói nghe được anh nhi tiếng khóc, tất tất tốt tốt nhảy đến tiền phương bò lên lầu canh, nảy lên cửa sổ.

Vài người sôi nổi hướng địa phương khác trốn, duy độc ôm anh nhi phụ nữ bị dọa định tại chỗ, cả người run rẩy chân như nhũn ra, sắc mặt trắng bệch trừng nghênh diện phác đi lên thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói. Liễu Quyền Ninh thấy thế, đem kiếm gỗ đào ném cho Tiền thiên sư: "Nhìn." Sau đó vài cái đạp bước bắt lấy phụ nữ bả vai đem nàng xả đến phía sau, trong tay ngũ lôi bùa dán thượng phác tới quỷ đói.

Quỷ đói lập tức đốt cháy thành tro tẫn, nhưng ngăn không được tre già măng mọc tràn vào tới quỷ đói. Liễu Quyền Ninh mủi chân đá khởi mặt đất tấm ván gỗ ngăn trở cửa sổ, lần lượt đánh lên tới quỷ đói phát ra 'Bang bang' thanh âm.

"A, bên này cũng có!" Có người chỉ vào bên kia cửa sổ leo lên đi lên quỷ đói, kia quỷ đói phác đi lên cắn cánh tay hắn. Hắn kêu thảm thiết hoảng sợ, những người khác né còn không kịp. Triệu Dao bắt lấy thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói cái đuôi mãnh liệt xả xuống dưới hung hăng suất ở trên sàn nhà, đối với phồng lên đứng lên bụng dùng sức thải đi xuống, trực tiếp đem quỷ đói giết chết.

Lão giáo sư ấp úng ấp úng khiêng một khối tấm ván gỗ ngăn trở cửa sổ, đỡ lão thắt lưng ngăn cản bên ngoài đánh lên tới quỷ đói hô to: "Các ngươi mấy cái này tuổi trẻ khí tráng còn không lại đây chắn tấm ván gỗ? Thật chờ quỷ đói tất cả đều tràn vào đến đem ngươi nhóm gặm quang sao?"

Những người kia cố nén sợ hãi tấm tựa tấm ván gỗ ngăn trở bên ngoài quỷ đói, vừa chạm vào cùng tấm ván gỗ tâm phế thiếu chút nữa bị chàng xuất yết hầu. Lão giáo sư thở phào, đỡ lão thắt lưng chậm Du Du rời đi: "Người trẻ tuổi cố lên." Vừa dứt lời, một cái sắc nhọn quỷ trảo xuyên thấu tấm ván gỗ tới giáo sư trước mặt, khoảng cách giáo sư ánh mắt chỉ có hai centimet.

Quỷ trảo tại giáo sư trước mặt làm ra đào lộng động tác, giáo sư chậm rãi lui về phía sau hai bước bưng cẩn thận can thiếu chút nữa không hù chết. Con quỷ kia trảo đào lộng không đến đồ vật liền đình chỉ không động, kìm tấm ván gỗ mấy người đại khí không dám suyễn, thật cẩn thận nhìn con quỷ kia trảo. Quỷ trảo đột nhiên quẹo vào hướng bên trái trạc đi qua, bên trái người nọ phản ứng nhanh chóng lùn hạ thân, ngẩng đầu nhìn trên đỉnh đầu quỷ trảo.

Nếu không phản ứng khoái, con quỷ kia trảo xuyên thấu liền không là tấm ván gỗ, mà là hắn thiên linh cái. Sau đó bọn họ nghe được phía sau 'Kẽo kẹt', 'Kẽo kẹt' thanh âm, vì thế tất cả đều quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm bên tai tấm ván gỗ nhìn, một giây sau nhất tề hướng trước chạy. Tấm ván gỗ đều bị quỷ trảo xuyên thấu, lên tiếng trả lời ngã xuống đất. Cao đại hai thước quỷ đói câu lũ thân thể đi tiến cửa sổ, Tiền thiên sư thấy thế, đem kiếm gỗ đào giao cho Triệu Dao: "Giúp ta nhìn Chung thiên sư." Sau đó tiến lên đối phó trước mắt sát thân quỷ đói.

Liễu Quyền Ninh một bên đỉnh tấm ván gỗ một bên điều chu sa, tại trên ván cửa bùa hộ mệnh cũng đem chu sa bát tại cửa sổ ven rìa. Tiền thiên sư đem sát thân quỷ đói đá ra về phía sau cúi người cõng lên tấm ván gỗ đỉnh tại cửa sổ, giảo phá ngón trỏ tại tấm ván gỗ thượng họa trấn tà linh phù. Quỷ đói chàng tấm ván gỗ lực đạo biến tiểu, nhưng trấn tà linh phù cũng ngăn cản không được bao lâu, quỷ đói lại cuồn cuộn không ngừng.

Tiền thiên sư hướng Liễu Quyền Ninh hô: "Chu sa cho ta mượn."

Liễu Quyền Ninh bưng chu sa căn bản chạy không khai, liền có một người xung phong nhận việc lại đây đem chu sa đoan cấp Tiền thiên sư. Tiền thiên sư vừa vẽ trấn tà linh phù biên tại cửa sổ ven rìa bát chu sa. Chu sa tính dương, nhưng chống đỡ tà khí.

Triệu Dao nắm kiếm gỗ đào, chỉ cảm thấy không khí khẩn trương, tim đập như nổi trống. Chợt nghe đỉnh đầu truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy đã thấy cự mặt đất hai thước xa trên vách tường khai cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu. Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói từ tiểu cửa sổ trung đi tiến vào, tứ chi dán tường thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm phụ nữ trong ngực anh nhi.

Triệu Dao: "Ngọa tào!" Hỗn độn múa may kiếm gỗ đào, nhưng thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói tốc độ nhanh như quỷ mị, không chỉ không đả thương được nửa phần ngược lại hái má của mình bị mở lỗ lớn. Hơn nữa từ tiểu cửa sổ trung tiến vào tứ ngũ chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói, nhưng Liễu Quyền Ninh cùng Tiền thiên sư các chiếm một cái cửa sổ ngăn lại bên ngoài quỷ đói, giúp không đến nàng nơi này.

Chung thiên sư thấy thế nói rằng: "Ngươi giúp ta cởi bỏ dây thừng, ta để đối phó quỷ đói."

Triệu Dao lắc đầu: "Ngươi không thể thấy ánh trăng." Quan trọng nhất là nàng không biết thả ra Chung thiên sư sau, thi biến Chung thiên sư có thể hay không hại chết lầu canh trong càng nhiều người. Nàng mặc kệ nhặt chi ma ném dưa hấu chuyện ngu xuẩn, "Ngươi dạy ta."

Chung thiên sư giận trợn tròn mắt: "Hồ nháo!"

"Ta không là cái gì kia Từ A Ni chuyển thế sao? Nhiều ít có chút thiên phú. Ngươi nhanh lên dạy ta, khoái nha!" Triệu Dao gấp đến độ rống to, nàng khoái hộ không ngừng phía sau anh nhi . Thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói đã chạy tiến vào thất, bát chỉ, lại không giải quyết, thật sự sẽ chết người.

Chung thiên sư thâm hô hấp mấy lần, ngựa chết quyền đương ngựa sống y: "Đạo gia pháp kiếm, đại thiên đi hóa, khu ma trảm tà. Ngươi nhưng học quá kiếm pháp?"

"Ta nãi nãi đã dạy ta thái cực kiếm pháp, được không?"

". . . Tính , tùy tiện đi. Nghe kỹ , đỗ thiên sư sát kiếm nguyền rủa viết: Thái Thượng có mệnh, phổ cáo vạn linh. . ."

Triệu Dao nện bước phối hợp chú ngữ: ". . . Phong hỏa tề chiến, phạt tà giảo tinh!" Trong tay kiếm gỗ đào chém ra đi, lại như cương đao trường kiếm đem dữ tợn thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói chém làm tro tàn. Trong lòng vui vẻ, quay đầu lại hướng Chung thiên sư nói "Nhìn, ta liền nói ta đi."

Chung thiên sư kinh ngạc, cũng yên lòng. Nhưng hắn yên tâm quá sớm, Triệu Dao rốt cuộc không là thụ giới thiên sư, thậm chí vừa mới tiếp xúc đạo giáo phép thuật, cho dù thiên phú không tồi nhưng một kiếm rơi đi ra ngoài cận có hai ba cái đánh trúng quỷ đói. Huống chi quỷ đói tốc độ nhanh vả lại giảo hoạt, Triệu Dao liên bính đều không gặp được chúng nó. Rất nhanh, Triệu Dao toàn thân xuất hiện vô số miệng vết thương.

Tứ chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói cuốn lấy Triệu Dao, mặt khác tứ chỉ nhìn thẳng phụ nữ trong ngực anh nhi, cứ việc có những người khác hỗ trợ nhưng là đấu không lại này đàn đáng sợ quái vật. Trong đó có chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói đi đến phụ nữ trên mặt, hướng anh nhi đầu mở ra trải rộng đảo câu khẩu khí. Phụ nữ hét lên một tiếng, hung hăng cắn thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói cái đuôi. Mặc dù ngăn cản này chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói, đã có một khác chỉ nhân cơ hội đặt lên đến đại mở miệng khí.

Mọi người tới không kịp ngăn cản, còn lại người kinh hô nhắm mắt. Anh nhi mẫu thân tuyệt vọng trừng kia chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói, trong mắt tất cả đều là ngọc nát đá tan oán hận. Ngay sau đó, một cái dây đỏ bộ tại thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói tế gầy trên cổ đem nó vứt kéo dài tới trên vách tường. Trần Dương động tác lưu loát suất khí đem lầu canh trong thất, bát chỉ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói tất cả đều quất roi thành tro tẫn, hỏi ý kiến: "Có người bị thương sao?"

Triệu Dao hưng phấn trả lời: "Không có!" Chung thiên sư mấy người nhìn thấy Trần Dương, cũng đều lộ ra thở phào cao hứng biểu tình. Liễu Quyền Ninh tiếp đón Trần Dương: "Trần Tiểu Dương, nhanh lên lại đây giúp ta đỉnh một trận."

Trần Dương đi qua xốc lên cửa gỗ, một cước đem cao đại thực nhân tinh khí quỷ đói đá ra đi. Động tác phi thường nhanh chóng tại cửa sổ biên bố khởi pháp trận, dây đỏ kết trận, trung ương một cái cổ đồng tiền tệ vang ong ong. Dương khí bốn phía, quỷ đói không dám tới gần.

Tiền thiên sư thấy thế, liền làm Triệu Dao đem hắn ba lô trung thất tinh kiếm ném lại đây. Thất tinh kiếm là đạo giáo trung thập đại pháp kiếm chi nhất, cũng là Tiền thiên sư pháp khí. Tiền thiên sư đem thất tinh kiếm cắm ở cửa sổ thượng tạm thời trấn áp sát thân quỷ đói, quay đầu lại liền hỏi Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Ngươi muốn như thế nào đối phó bên ngoài thành đàn quỷ đói?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Đưa quỷ xuống đất. Làm chúng nó từ đâu tới đây, hồi đi nơi nào."

Cái gọi là đưa quỷ xuống đất, có thể sử dụng nhâm một trận pháp, đem chủy thủ sáp nhập địa hạ đạt tới người trận hợp nhất. Mao Sơn thuật pháp trung có ngôn: "Phàm pháp giả cứ thế dương trị chí âm, đều có 'Xuống đất' lực, đại âm thịnh giả, dương tức suy diệt, nhưng đại dương thịnh giả, thì đưa tư với địa phủ, không đến siêu sinh quá" . Tức cứ thế dương đối chí âm, nếu âm thắng dương thì thi pháp giả tử. Phản chi thì đem lệ quỷ hung thần đánh vào địa phủ, không đến siêu sinh.

Bên ngoài thành đàn quỷ đói vi chí âm, Liễu Quyền Ninh liền muốn đem chính mình biến thành chí dương, cùng trận pháp hợp nhị vi một tướng quỷ đói tất cả đều đuổi về địa ngục. Hắn từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một cái tiền túi, từ trong túi tiền đổ ra mười bảy miếng thông mị: "Nghe qua thất tinh đinh hồn trận sao?"

Trần Dương cùng Tiền thiên sư gật đầu, Mao Sơn phái lấy trận pháp nổi tiếng, trong đó lấy chém đứt thất quan sinh khí, phong tỏa vạn quỷ trận pháp liền tên là thất tinh đinh hồn trận. Thất quan phân biệt vi vân khẩn, thượng quynh, tử thần, thượng dương, thiên dương, ngọc túc cùng rất du, là một cái khu sinh khí lưu động chủ yếu trạm kiểm soát. Một khi sinh khí bị phong, toàn bộ khu sinh khí lưu động đình chỉ, lâm vào tử cục. Đây là vi phạm âm dương trật tự trận pháp, đả thương người lại thương mình.

Trận này cần dùng sinh kê cốt tại thất quan đóng đinh mạch mắt, cái gọi là sinh kê cốt tức là kê hầu cốt, dương khí cực thịnh. Đương sinh khí bị đinh trụ vô pháp lưu động liền sẽ ảnh hưởng ác quỷ sức phán đoán, lệnh ác quỷ cảm giác không đến sinh khí mà không ngừng bồi hồi tại chỗ, nửa bước khó đi.

Trần Dương: "Hiện tại không thời gian đi ra ngoài tìm kiếm Vô Nhân thôn thất quan sở tại."

"Ta biết, cho nên dùng chính là phong hồn trận. Dùng mười bảy miếng thông mị thay thế giả tạo xuất một cái tiểu thất quan, đem bên ngoài quỷ đói tất cả đều vây ở trong trận, sau đó lại dùng đưa quỷ xuống đất pháp, đưa bọn họ tất cả đều đưa vào trong địa ngục." Liễu Quyền Ninh lòng bàn tay bãi mười bảy miếng đồng tiền tệ.

Thông mị liền là dính đồng tử mi cổ đồng tiền tệ, bởi vì đồng tử dương khí nhất thịnh. Đồng tử huyết, đồng tử mi chờ dương khí, chu sa chờ vật đều so ra kém. Dùng mười bảy miếng thông mị giả tạo tiểu thất quan, đem âm khí tất cả đều phong tỏa trong trận, lại dùng đưa quỷ xuống đất phương pháp đem quỷ đói tất cả đều đưa vào địa ngục.

'Loảng xoảng đương' một tiếng đột nhiên vang lên, Tiền thiên sư xem qua đi, đã thấy là chính mình thất tinh kiếm lại bị quỷ đói bị đâm cho nghiêng lệch: "Này đàn quỷ đói thật sự hung mãnh."

Trần Dương: "Dính huyết nhục sinh khí, hung mãnh thực bình thường." Quỷ đói đói bụng thành trăm hơn một ngàn năm, thật vất vả dính vào huyết nhục sinh khí liền sẽ biến đến càng thêm hung tàn. Trên đỉnh đầu cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu lại truyền đến xèo xèo thanh âm, trừ bỏ thực tiểu nhi quỷ đói còn có mặt khác quỷ đói đều điên cuồng từ tiểu cửa sổ đi tiến vào, kết quả bụng lớn tạp trụ ra không được."Vừa lúc, ngăn chặn mặt khác quỷ đói. Liễu thiên sư, liền ấn ngươi nói, giả tạo tiểu thất quan, đưa quỷ xuống đất."

Liễu Quyền Ninh đem mười hai miếng thông mị phân biệt cấp Trần Dương cùng Tiền thiên sư, chính mình lưu lại hai quả. Trần Dương cùng Tiền thiên sư cầm thông mị rời đi lầu canh phân biệt hướng hai cái phương hướng chạy, bộ phận ngửi được nhân khí quỷ đói ngửa mặt lên trời trường rống liền đuổi theo bọn họ chạy.

Thất quan cùng Bắc Đấu Thất Tinh đối ứng, giả tạo đứng lên cũng không khó khăn. Trần Dương rất nhanh liền đem thông mị phân biệt chôn ở thất quan mạch mắt, một khác trắc Tiền thiên sư cũng đem thông mị chôn hảo. Hai người lần thứ hai trở lại lầu canh trong, tướng môn đóng sầm đi ngăn chặn. Trần Dương biên dùng bả vai ngăn chặn môn, biên hướng Liễu Quyền Ninh nói rằng: "Còn kém cuối cùng một quan."

Cuối cùng một quan lấy Liễu Quyền Ninh sở đứng địa phương vi mạch mắt, đương hắn đem thông mị vùi vào mạch trong mắt khởi động trận pháp khi, gió nhẹ yên lặng, trong trận sở hữu sinh khí toàn bộ yên lặng lưu động. Người thường không quá mẫn cảm, chính là cảm thấy có chút phiền táo không thoải mái. Lầu canh bên ngoài quỷ đói đã bị trận pháp ảnh hưởng thật lớn, chúng nó sôi nổi đình chỉ tiến công, dừng lại tại chỗ bồi hồi.

Trần Dương tướng môn rớt ra điều phùng, hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn. Cao đại hai thước quỷ đói mãnh liệt phác lại đây, mở ra tất cả đều là sắc bén đảo câu khẩu khí. Trần Dương vẫn không nhúc nhích cùng nó đối diện, sau một lúc lâu nó xoay người tiếp tục bồi hồi.

Quả nhiên nhìn không thấy. Trần Dương hướng Liễu Quyền Ninh so 'OK' thủ thế, người sau liền đem chủy thủ thật sâu chui vào mà trong, hét lớn: "Nghịch ngô giả tử, . . . Từ ta thật dương! Lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Dương khí nghi thức xối nước lên đầu, mắt thường không thể nhận ra dương khí hội tụ thành lóng lánh kim quang từ từ bao phủ xuất trận pháp trung quỷ đói. Trái đất vỡ ra lộ ra nham thạch nóng chảy địa ngục, quỷ đói bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng kêu thảm thiết rơi xuống địa ngục. Mặt khác quỷ đói thấy thế sợ hãi mọi nơi chạy tứ tán hoặc tìm kiếm cánh đồng đặt chân, nhưng từ nham thạch nóng chảy trong địa ngục vươn ra khô héo quỷ thủ bắt lấy quỷ đói mắt cá chân, đem bọn họ kéo vào đi.

Trong địa ngục lệ quỷ nhiều không kể xiết, chịu đủ tra tấn. Một khi địa ngục mở ra liền sẽ không thể chờ đợi được hướng thượng đi, thường thường đi đến địa ngục đỉnh thời điểm liền sẽ lần nữa ngã xuống. Bởi vậy gặp được đứng ở trái đất thượng mặt khác đồ vật đều sẽ ghen ghét không thôi, đem chúng nó cũng lôi kéo tiến địa ngục.

Dương khí từ từ yếu bớt, Liễu Quyền Ninh mượn sơn xuyên dương khí như cũ chống cự không quỷ đói âm khí. Ách Quế Lĩnh tuy là sơn xuyên, nhưng dương khí sớm bị âm khí ăn mòn, vốn là thiếu với âm khí. Liễu Quyền Ninh đứng mảnh đất kia bắt đầu xuất hiện cái khe, nếu hắn thua liền sẽ đem hắn kéo vào địa ngục.

Triệu Dao trợn tròn ánh mắt: "Nguy hiểm !"

Giáo sư miết nàng liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi không phải sợ chói mù cẩu mắt?"

"Cẩu mắt nào có thiên sư trọng yếu? Tuy rằng ta xem không hiểu lắm, nhưng là Liễu thiên sư giống như xuất hiện nguy hiểm." Nàng tuy rằng nói như vậy, nhưng kỳ thật giáo sư cùng mặt khác người thường căn bản nhìn không tới kim quang cùng địa ngục, bọn họ chỉ cảm thấy sợ hãi, đầy trời vô biên vô hạn như đại sơn áp tới sợ hãi, làm bọn hắn đại khí không dám suyễn một ngụm.

Trần Dương dỡ xuống dây đỏ kết từng trận pháp, tại Liễu Quyền Ninh quanh thân lần nữa kết tụ dương trận. Đạn đạn 'Ong ong' rung động cổ đồng tiền tệ, hắn xuất ra trên cổ bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, kết hợp Phong Đô Đại Đế tâm ấn hiệp trợ Liễu Quyền Ninh. Địa ngục vỡ ra tốc độ nhanh hơn, quỷ đói chạy trốn hết sức cảm giác đến Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, sợ hãi đến sôi nổi phục địa không động. Vả lại trong địa ngục có âm sai quỷ tốt nghe được Đại Đế pháp ấn, tiến đến tróc bộ quỷ đói, mấy phương hiệp trợ hạ liền đem quỷ đói toàn đuổi về địa ngục.

Đương trung có người đánh bạo miết hướng cửa sổ, kinh hỉ kêu to: "Quỷ đói tất cả đều tiêu thất!"

Liễu Quyền Ninh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, uể oải xuống dưới. Sắc mặt tái nhợt, dương khí không đủ. Hắn nói rằng: "Trước làm ta chậm rãi, lớn tuổi thể lực không được a."

Tiền thiên sư lại đây nâng dậy hắn, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Ngươi là lên làm Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng sau mới pháp lực không hề tăng trưởng, chính là một cái tiểu thất quan, đưa quỷ xuống đất có thể cho ngươi hư thoát. Nếu không Trần Tiểu Dương hỗ trợ, ngươi hôm nay liền công đạo tại đây ."

Nghe vậy, Liễu Quyền Ninh đẩy ra Tiền thiên sư: "Đi đi đi, lão tử thân cường thể kiện, một quyền đánh chết một đầu ngưu. Không cần ngươi đỡ, tránh ra." Tiền thiên sư thuận theo buông tay ra, Liễu Quyền Ninh thiếu chút nữa lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống.

Tiền thiên sư cùng Chung thiên sư thấy thế cười ha ha, Chung thiên sư lúc này yên tâm lại không có bị ánh trăng chiếu rọi đến, khôi phục bình thường. Trần Dương liền cùng hắn đề cập từ đường kia cái giếng từng bị ngã vào cương thi huyết, Chung thiên sư bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Trách không được ta có thi biến bệnh trạng."

Trần Dương nói "Dịch vu trưởng đang tại siêu độ quỷ oán, sáng mai có thể rời đi. Chung thiên sư sở trung thi độc không sâu, có thể rút ra."

Nghe được sáng mai có thể rời đi, những người khác rõ ràng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cũng nói rằng: "Sau khi trở về nhất định muốn thượng trong đạo quan hỏi bùa khu trừ tà mới được, rất xui xẻo. Ta chỉ là xuất môn một chuyến có thể gặp được này đó tà môn chuyện này, rất xui xẻo."

"Ta trước kia không tin quỷ thần, hiện tại không thể không tin."

Mọi người mồm năm miệng mười, khẩn trương thần kinh rốt cục có thể thả lỏng liền có lòng thanh thản nói chuyện phiếm. Trần Dương cười cười, Triệu Dao dịch lại đây hỏi: "Trần thiên sư, ta cái kia kiếp trước bắt được sao?"

Trần Dương nhớ tới bị thịt sơn áp đỉnh miêu quỷ, thấp giọng khụ khụ: "Nắm là bắt đến. . . Ngươi muốn trông thấy?"

"Không không , ta cảm giác nàng cũng không phải cái gì tốt người, lại là thuần dưỡng miêu quỷ lại là cương thi, ta một cái lương dân vẫn là rời xa hảo. Ta chính là muốn hỏi một chút Đại Béo, nó là duy nhất không chán ghét ta miêu." Triệu Dao hưng phấn nói.

Trần Dương liếc mắt miết Triệu Dao, thầm nghĩ nàng thật sự tự tin. Rõ ràng Đại Béo mới vừa gặp mặt đã nghĩ giết chết nàng: "Nếu ngươi tưởng dưỡng nó, vẫn là buông tha cái này suy nghĩ. Nó là ngàn năm miêu quỷ, không thích hợp cùng người thường trụ. Trường cửu đi xuống, sẽ hư hao ngươi công đức, vận khí cùng dương khí."

"Như vậy a." Triệu Dao không phải không có tiếc nuối.

Đại Béo ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực mông dưới là bất lực giãy dụa hắc miêu, thỉnh thoảng 'DuangDuang' hai cái. Hắc miêu cảm giác chính mình ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bị đè ép đi ra, trợn trắng mắt hữu khí vô lực gãi Đại Béo.

Nàng cho là mình sẽ chết ở đâu cái ghét ác như thù Thượng thanh thiên sư trong tay, hoặc là bị áp giải đến địa phủ tiếp thu phẩm phán. Tuyệt thật không ngờ chính mình có một ngày sẽ chết tại một tòa thịt sơn mông dưới. Nàng còn tại giãy dụa bò đi ra, tuyệt không tưởng lấy loại này khuất nhục phương thức chết đi.

Đại Béo vững như Thái sơn, đột nhiên toàn thân miêu mao dựng thẳng lên. Thê lương hét lên một tiếng đi sau chém ra mập mạp linh hoạt, hỏa thiêu mông nhảy trốn. Từ A Ni rốt cục đem ngực bị ngăn chặn kia khẩu khí thở hổn hển đi ra, chưa kịp đứng lên liền cảm thấy khủng bố khí thế bao phủ nàng.

Hắc miêu lạnh run, cuộn mình thành một đoàn. Nơm nớp lo sợ ngẩng đầu nhìn, sợ hãi phát ra âm rung: "Thấy, gặp qua. . . Đại Đế."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt, đem Từ A Ni đá đến Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương trước mặt: "Áp tải Phong Đô."

"Là." Trung Lộ Ngũ Xương nắm lạnh run không dám phản kháng Từ A Ni sau cổ, đem nàng áp tải Phong Đô.

Độ Sóc đột nhiên ngước mắt nhìn về phía giữa không trung mỗ cái phương hướng, trong bóng đêm tiểu tiểu quang điểm tạm dừng, sau đó là thong thả lui ly. Giữa không trung là một trận nhất loại nhỏ drone, toàn bộ hành trình cự ly xa chụp ảnh từ trên cao Vô Nhân thôn. Độ Sóc lẳng lặng nhìn drone bay khỏi Vô Nhân thôn, tại đối phương thở phào khi bẻ một đoạn cành khô trịch xuyên drone.

"Thảo!" Vu Linh Thứu quay đầu lại mắt nhìn máy tính, phát hiện drone thu video đã phim âm bản 90%, dư lại thập phân chi thập bởi vì drone rơi tan hoàn toàn bị phá hư."Vậy là đủ rồi."

Vu Linh Thứu mặt âm trầm, quyết định nhanh hơn Quỷ quốc phục hồi tốc độ. Vạn năm không xuất Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế thế nhưng xuất hiện tại dương gian, kế hoạch của hắn thực thi khó khăn chỉ sợ sẽ gia tăng. Hơn nữa hắn cùng Trần Dương quan hệ tựa hồ thực thân mật, Từ A Ni lúc ấy đang muốn gợi ý, Đại Béo từ trên trời giáng xuống. Vu Linh Thứu bỏ qua quan trọng nhất gợi ý tin tức, nếu không hắn liền sẽ buông tha đánh Trần Dương thân thể chủ ý.

Dịch vu trưởng tiêu phí hai giờ đem quỷ oán siêu độ đầu thai chuyển thế, mang theo mặt khác bốn người cùng Trần Dương đám người hội hợp. Hừng đông thời điểm rời đi Vô Nhân thôn, Vô Nhân thôn Ách Quế Lĩnh bên ngoài còn có Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội nhân viên đóng giữ, lập tức phái tới nhân thủ hỗ trợ. Chung thiên sư cùng Triệu Dao hai người lập tức bị gọi đi rút ra thi độc, về phần ba cái kia vốn là Vô Nhân thôn thôn dân tuổi trẻ người thì bị lấy có ý định mưu sát tội bắt giữ ngục giam.

Vô Nhân thôn sự kiện tạm coi như kết thúc, Vu Linh Thứu còn tại trốn chết trung, các nơi Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng thiên sư ăn ý phối hợp đem Vu Linh Thứu đuổi tới Alizha đạt huyện giống tuyền Hà Nam ngạn, cũng chính là Cổ Cách vương quốc di chỉ. Năm đó Vu Linh Thứu ở chỗ này đem toàn thành nhân dân đều biến thành cương thi, hiện giờ cũng muốn ở chỗ này chấm dứt nhân quả.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngày hôm qua nghe ta mẹ nói, cùng trong thôn có người gia gia qua đời trước, đắc tội một cái thầy địa lý. Thầy địa lý ngay tại gia gia của hắn hạ táng huyệt động tay chân, hại người kia đột nhiên nổi điên. Nói là người này mười sáu, bảy tuổi, vốn là thực thông minh hoạt bát lại tại gia gia hạ táng một tháng sau đột nhiên nổi điên, đến bây giờ không hảo.

Gia gia của hắn cùng cái kia thầy địa lý giống như chính là bởi vì một chút đặc biệt tiểu nhân sự tình nháo đứng lên, sau đó đã bị trả thù.

Ta cũng không biết đáng tin hay không, cảm giác rất kỳ quái đi.

Chương 67: Hoa rơi động nữ 01

Trần Dương tại đùa Đại Béo thời điểm, Dịch vu trưởng đi tới còn chưa mở miệng nói chuyện, nàng vu cổ oa oa trước từ trong túi tiền nhảy ra, ba trăm sáu mươi độ xoay tròn đụng vào Đại Béo trụi lủi đầu thượng.'Ba' một tiếng suất tại Đại Béo trên mặt, vu cổ oa oa lanh lảnh thanh âm cười nhạo nói "Ha ha ha ha ta nghe được Từ A Ni nói nàng vì cái gì thẳng đến ngươi chết già mới đem ngươi luyện chế thành miêu quỷ, bởi vì nàng cảm thấy ngươi lại béo lại làm biếng, luyện chế thành miêu quỷ khẳng định dọn không đi một tiền bạc." Vu cổ oa oa giả trang già nua thanh âm biên ho khan vừa nói: "Ai u sao lại như vậy trọng a? Ai u đi không đặng, khụ khụ. . . Ha ha ha ha cơ thể của ta còn không có mặt của ngươi đại — "

Đại Béo hé miệng bẹp một ngụm đem vu cổ oa oa nuốt vào đi, Trần Dương thật vất vả cứu giúp đi ra, hai chỉ lại bắt đầu đánh nhau. Trần Dương bất đắc dĩ: "Tiểu hài tử không hiểu chuyện."

Dịch vu trưởng tỏ vẻ lý giải, cũng đem Vu Linh Thứu hành tung báo cho hắn: "Chúng ta đã hoàn toàn nắm giữ trụ Vu Linh Thứu hành tung, lần này Vô Nhân thôn sự kiện là vì xác định hành tung của hắn. Toàn quốc các nơi Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiên sư đều nhìn chằm chằm Vu Linh Thứu, đem hắn chạy tới Cổ Cách vương triều di chỉ. Bên kia đã có Đạt Lai cùng thiên sư trước tiên chờ, chỉ cần chờ Vu Linh Thứu đến Cổ Cách vương triều."

Cổ Cách vương triều di chỉ có một cái mười vạn người quật, chính là đã từng bị Vu Linh Thứu luyện chế thất bại mười vạn cương thi. Oan hồn bồi hồi tại mười vạn người quật trung khóc thét, không chịu đầu thai. Địa Tạng Bồ tát từng tự mình độ hóa mười vạn người, kết quả thất bại. Bởi vì cương thi không sinh bất tử, bị trục xuất sáu đạo ở ngoài, trừ phi yết hầu kia khẩu oán khí tiêu tán mới có thể cam tâm tình nguyện đầu thai. Cuối cùng Phong Đô Bắc Âm Đại Đế ra mặt cùng mười vạn oan hồn thương nghị, đem Vu Linh Thứu khóa tại địa ngục một ngàn năm, ngàn năm sau mười vạn oan hồn oán khí tiêu tán tự phát đầu thai.

Ngày nay Vu Linh Thứu khóa tại trong địa ngục bảy trăm năm liền trốn tới, vừa lúc đem hắn xua đuổi đến Cổ Cách vương triều di chỉ mười vạn người quật, giao cho mười vạn oan hồn xử trí, trước tiên hóa giải oan hồn oán khí.

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Đây là Độ cục nói ra đề nghị, thiên sư nhóm thương nghị đều đồng ý. Cổ Cách vương triều làm một cái thần bí di chỉ, phi thường có văn hóa nghiên cứu giá trị. Hơn nữa mấy năm gần đây tại internet thượng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, trở thành một cái du lịch mà. Chính là trước lo lắng du khách không biết nặng nhẹ va chạm mười vạn người quật, hiện tại giải quyết có thể tiến hành khai phá, cải thiện kinh tế tình huống."

"Cho nên Vu Linh Thứu lúc này trốn không thoát ?"

"Trốn không thoát. Trước không biết hắn, làm hắn nơi nơi làm. Hoàn hảo lần này như ý liêu bên trong xuất hiện tại Vô Nhân thôn, nắm giữ hành tung của hắn. Lần này tưởng làm cũng làm không ." Nói xong, Dịch vu trưởng nhìn về phía Trần Dương, đánh giá sau khi nói rằng: "Không cần lo lắng Vu Linh Thứu cái kia lạt kê, liền tính không có thiên sư giới đám kia hộ nhóc con lão nhân, còn có Độ cục che chở ngươi."

"A?" Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút kịp phản ứng: "Ta không lo lắng, dù sao Độ ca tại ta sẽ không sợ."

Dịch vu trưởng bị bắt tắc khẩu cẩu lương: "Cái gì thời điểm theo ta hồi tranh vu tộc?"

"Có thời gian liền đi một chuyến."

"Đi đi." Dù sao người tại, Dịch vu trưởng cũng không lo lắng hắn chạy. Vì thế lôi kéo hắn cấp nhìn cái video: "Vu Linh Thứu thả ra video, quay phim Vô Nhân thôn, tưởng làm ra lừa gạt tín đồ."

Trần Dương lấy sang đây xem, video thượng rậm rạp tất cả đều là đạn mạc 'Ngũ mao đặc hiệu', 'Hoa quốc quỷ phiến. . . Không là hài kịch phiến sao?', 'Bán thịt sao? Không thịt ta không nhìn.', 'Thịt! Có thịt! Thật lớn một tòa thịt sơn!', 'Đứng đắn điểm, đây là quỷ phiến, không là miêu phiến.', 'Miêu phiến? Ta đến ~~' .

Trần Dương và Dịch vu trưởng hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

"Này?"

Dịch vu trưởng gật đầu, ánh mắt dừng ở cùng vu cổ oa oa đánh đến nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa Đại Béo: "Không sai. Bọn họ đem Vu Linh Thứu chụp quỷ phiến trở thành miêu phiến nhìn, còn cắt nối biên tập rất nhiều Đại Béo màn ảnh." Dừng một chút, Dịch vu trưởng hiền lành cảm thán: "Đại Béo quả nhiên là ngàn quân gánh nặng, không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, ổn tọa C vị. Hảo hảo đối nó, một biểu miêu mới, thực ưu tú."

Trần Dương tâm tình phức tạp, cảm thấy Đại Béo lúc trước ổn trọng ít lời hình tượng phá hư đến sạch sẽ. Hắn cuối cùng biết vì cái gì Đại Béo không nói lời nào mà dùng giấy các-tông thay thế, bởi vì Đại Béo miêu trảo viết chữ khó khăn, liền biến đến ngắn gọn thiếu ngôn, hình tượng giống như thể trọng nhất dạng vững như Thái sơn. Chính là vừa mở miệng, liền lộ ra xuẩn manh bản chất. Tỷ như vĩnh viễn bị vu cổ oa oa một câu chọc giận, cùng nó lâm vào không coi ai ra gì đánh nhau trung.

Đột nhiên Đại Béo giống bị kháp trụ cổ, toàn thân mao đều nổ khởi, bay nhanh thải vu cổ oa oa mặt nhảy lên cửa sổ lưu đến bay nhanh. Thấy thế, Trần Dương chỉ biết Độ Sóc trở lại. Quay đầu lại nhìn, Độ Sóc quả nhiên đi tới."Độ ca."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Độ cục."

Độ Sóc gật đầu, đối Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Liễu Quyền Ninh tìm ngươi." Dịch vu trưởng đạo thanh tạ sau rời đi đi tìm Liễu Quyền Ninh. Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương sau cổ, sau đó ôm hắn hướng sô pha đi: "Vừa rồi tán gẫu cái gì?"

Trần Dương: "Nhắc tới Vu Linh Thứu."

Độ Sóc: "Không cần phải xen vào hắn, Chu Khất đi vào trong đó thu thập hắn ."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Chu Khất không là trị Bão Độc sơn? Như thế nào chạy đến xa như vậy địa phương đi?"

"Hắn bình thường rất nhàn, không có việc gì liền đãi tại Bão Độc sơn. Phái hắn đi Cổ Cách vương triều di chỉ thuận tiện du lịch, thả lỏng tâm tình." Độ Sóc thần sắc tự nhiên nói.

Xa tại Cổ Cách vương triều di chỉ Chu Khất cùng thiên sư nhóm đồng thời ngồi xổm cát vàng đôi thượng trông về phía xa mặt trời lặn, nói cùng người lãnh đạo trực tiếp khi thần tình tang thương: "Biệt đắc tội thủ trưởng. Thủ trưởng đều là một đám keo kiệt mạc danh kỳ diệu còn cuồng loạn ma quỷ. Không có việc gì liền cho ngươi tiểu hài xuyên, ma quỷ."

"A." Trần Dương rất nhanh liền cười nói: "Chúng ta đi chơi hai ngày, sau đó hồi phân cục. Đối , Mao Tiểu Lị bọn họ còn làm ta cho bọn hắn mang điểm thổ đặc sản, ngươi giúp ta nhìn xem k thị có cái gì thổ đặc sản, mặt khác có thể đi chỗ nào chơi."

Độ Sóc cười vọng hắn hưng trí bừng bừng bộ dáng, tiến đến Trần Dương trên cổ ngửi ngửi, nhìn chằm chằm trắng noãn cổ nhìn một lúc lâu đột nhiên vươn ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm. Trần Dương có chút dương, rụt lui cổ: "Biệt liếm, dương." Vừa cười biên nghiêng đầu nhìn Độ Sóc, người sau đột nhiên ngẩng đầu bắt giữ đến môi của hắn lưỡi hôn đi xuống.

"Ngô. . ." Trần Dương nắm Độ Sóc cánh tay, ngửa lên cổ thừa nhận kia ôn nhu triền miên hôn.

Vu cổ oa oa mở ra hai cái đùi giãy dụa ngồi dậy, nhìn thấy trước mắt một màn này lập tức che khuất ánh mắt: "Oa oa không thể nhìn." Lập tức chậm rãi mở ra khe hở trộm nhìn, nhìn xem há to miệng giật mình không thôi.

Dịch vu trưởng đi đến nửa đường phát hiện quên mang đi oa oa, vì thế quải trở về vừa lúc thấy như vậy một màn. Nhanh chóng bối quá thân chờ bọn hắn thân thiết hoàn mới ho khan ý bảo: "Chớ khẩn trương, ta tới bắt đi oa oa. Oa oa, lại đây." Oa oa bay nhanh nhảy đến Dịch vu trưởng lòng bàn tay, Dịch vu trưởng vừa thấy oa oa chỉ biết nó nhìn lén, đem oa oa nhét vào túi áo trong cười đối Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ta đi trước, chớ khẩn trương. Ta vừa rồi xoay người không có quan sát."

Nàng là phi thường có lễ phép vu trưởng, phi lễ chớ nhìn hiểu .

Trần Dương xấu hổ cười cười, chờ Dịch vu trưởng vừa đi liền hỏa thiêu mông từ Độ Sóc trong ngực nhảy ra: "Ta về phòng trước ." Thẳng đến Trần Dương chạy về phòng, Độ Sóc mới thanh thản đứng dậy trở về phòng tìm chui đầu vô lưới Trần Tiểu Dương. Bên ngoài thân thiết sẽ bị gặp được, trong phòng thân thiết cũng rất quang minh chính đại.

K thị đặc sắc là lầu canh cổ trấn, phong cách đa dạng. Này đó cổ trấn lầu canh không giống Vô Nhân thôn không có bóng người như vậy khủng bố, bởi vì bị khai phá vi đặc sắc du lịch mà mà người lưu lượng thật lớn. Bởi vậy sinh cơ bừng bừng thực náo nhiệt.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc tại một nhà ven biển thanh lữ ban công nghỉ ngơi, thanh lữ thiên thai chế thành quán bar, phóng thất, bát trương cái bàn cùng màu trắng lều tán. Thanh lữ tựa hồ là vi phụ họa cổ trấn kiến trúc đặc sắc cũng kiến tạo thành cổ La Mã thức lầu canh, bên ngoài loại một loạt cây cọ du. Từ thiên thai có thể nhìn đến xanh thẳm sắc đại hải, bạch vân cùng không trung, bờ biển bỏ neo thuyền đánh cá.

k thị cổ thôn xóm trước kia chính là ven biển mà sinh, thôn dân thường xuyên rời bến. Hiện giờ bỏ neo tại bờ biển thuyền, có chút đã không rời bến, có chút lại là bị du khách cho thuê rời bến xem xét.

Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt khi thoáng nhìn đạo thân ảnh quen thuộc, bên kia Liễu Quyền Ninh cũng nhìn thấy hai người, cùng người bên cạnh nói chuyện vài câu liền đi lại đây: "Trần Tiểu Dương, Độ cục, tại đây ngắm phong cảnh đâu."

"Không là ngắm phong cảnh." Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Ước hội."

Trần Dương cười tủm tỉm gật đầu: "Đúng vậy, ước hội."

Liễu Quyền Ninh nhìn xem Trần Tiểu Dương lại nhìn xem Độ Sóc, hoài nghi mình lại đây chào hỏi chính xác tính. Nhưng là không kịp hối hận , liền tính cẩu lương khó ăn vẫn phải là ngạnh gặm đi vào. Trần Dương nhìn Liễu Quyền Ninh phía sau còn có vài người tại nhìn xung quanh bên này, liền nói rằng: "Những người đó tại chờ ngài."

Liễu Quyền Ninh nói "Ta tiếp một đơn sinh ý, thay người gia nhìn huyệt phong thuỷ."

"Liễu thiên sư cũng đề cập phong thuỷ?" Trần Dương cảm thấy hứng thú.

Liễu Quyền Ninh xua tay: "Phong thuỷ này đi lộng không hảo chính là họa cùng tam đại, giảm thọ lại thiếu đạo đức. Ta liên thay đổi giữa chừng đều không tính, còn không dám nói đề cập phong thuỷ. Bọn họ, " hắn ngón tay cái hướng mặt sau chỉ, nói rằng: "Nói là bị người động phong thuỷ, năm xưa bất lợi. Lần nữa tìm thầy địa lý nhìn, cuối cùng phát hiện là tổ tiên phần mộ phong thuỷ xảy ra vấn đề, tìm người thiên mộ thời điểm gặp được 'Gặp ma' ."

'Gặp ma' là phía bắc thuyết pháp, cũng chính là trúng tà. Tìm được Liễu Quyền Ninh thiên mộ kia hộ nhân gia tổ tiên phần mộ tại phía nam, một nhà già trẻ cũng là đến phía bắc phát triển, bởi vậy có chút từ đều trực tiếp dựa theo phía bắc thuyết pháp.

"Trúng tà, thầy địa lý giải quyết không mới tìm được ta. Lúc này chính mời ăn cơm." Trên thực tế không có gì ngoài tại APP thượng tiếp đơn tới cửa giải quyết vụ án, truyền thống trúng tà thỉnh thiên sư là muốn tự mình tới cửa cung thỉnh, trước hết mời ăn cơm. Tại trên bàn cơm hiểu biết tình huống, nói định giá tiền từ từ.

Bên kia đã có người lại đây thúc giục Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Liễu thiên sư, ngài xem có thể hãy đi trước nhìn xem tình huống sao? Này 'Gặp ma' sự tình có thể lớn cũng có thể nhỏ, có thể hãy đi trước thương lượng sao?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh mời Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc: "Muốn đi qua nhìn xem sao?"

Trần Dương chính giác nhàm chán, vì thế vui vẻ đồng ý. Độ Sóc đối với cái này không có ý kiến, hắn luôn luôn là Trần Dương ở đâu liền đi đâu, cùng là được. Bên kia cố chủ họ Hoàng, Hoàng lão bản thấy Liễu Quyền Ninh đến hai cái bằng hữu, cảm thấy nhiều một cái thiên sư tương trợ, sự tình có thể nhanh lên giải quyết càng hảo. Dù sao hắn không thiếu tiền, sự tình có thể hoàn mỹ giải quyết liền hảo.

Đoàn người từ quầy bar vào cách vách một nhà lão tiệm ăn tại gia, dĩ nhiên là K thị nổi danh lão tiệm ăn tại gia. Không là lão thao còn tìm không đến địa phương, ai đều không ngờ được khai tại một nhà thanh lữ thiên thai quán bar bên cạnh. Vào ghế lô, Hoàng lão bản vội vàng đem tình huống cùng mấy người nói rõ cũng cho thấy tiền không là vấn đề, chỉ cần có thể chữa khỏi bệnh. Quan trọng nhất là nhất định phù hộ lão bà hắn không có việc gì.

Hoàng lão bản vợ cả chết sớm, đem một đôi nhi nữ lôi kéo lớn lên. Gần một năm cây già nở hoa, gặp được tuổi trẻ thê tử lâm vào bể tình. Tình cảm thượng thuận lợi, gia đình cùng sự nghiệp lại không quá thuận lợi. Nguyên nhân tại với hắn một đôi nhi nữ nhận định Hoàng lão bản tuổi trẻ thê tử ham tiền của hắn, thật vất vả giảm bớt người một nhà quan hệ, làm nhi nữ tiếp thu tân thê tử. Sự nghiệp thượng lại liên tiếp xuất hiện khúc chiết, mệt đến hắn phiền não không thôi.

Thê tử tựa hồ nhìn ra hắn là số phận xảy ra vấn đề, liền nhắc nhở hắn thỉnh cái thầy địa lý nhìn xem. Hoàng lão bản bản không tin này đó, sau lại thật sự rất không thuận tiện đi thỉnh thầy địa lý nhìn. Kia thầy địa lý hỏi sau một lúc, suy đoán có thể là phần mộ tổ tiên bị động qua tay chân. Hồi k thị lão gia phần mộ tổ tiên phát hiện phong thuỷ quả thật có vấn đề, vì thế quyết định thiên mộ phần.

Nhưng ở thiên hoàn mộ phần đêm đó lục tục xuất hiện công nhân trúng tà tình huống, Hoàng lão bản nửa đêm liền cùng thê tử đuổi đi qua nhìn, lúc ấy không chú ý tới thê tử. Hai ba ngày sau phát hiện thê tử không thích hợp, không ăn không uống, ánh mắt dại ra rồi lại đầy mặt hồng quang, coi như nhìn thấy tình nhân giống nhau thường xuyên thấp giọng nỉ non. Tình huống này vừa thấy liền biết là trúng tà, Hoàng lão bản lúc này thỉnh đến Liễu Quyền Ninh trên đầu.

"Liễu thiên sư, ngài nhưng nhất định muốn cứu cứu ta lão bà. Nàng đều là lo lắng ta, phi đi theo ta đi mộ địa mới gặp tà. Đều là kia thiếu đạo đức phong thủy sư, đoạn ta tài vận không đủ còn muốn hại ta gia nhân, sao lại như vậy ác độc? !" Hoàng lão bản quả nhiên là đem tân thê tử trở thành bảo bối, vẻ mặt là không chút nào che dấu lo lắng.

Liễu Quyền Ninh lại hỏi đi một tí vấn đề, Hoàng lão bản nhất nhất trả lời. Hắn suy tư một khắc liền ứng hạ, Hoàng lão bản cao hứng dưới lại bảo vài đạo địa phương nổi danh xanh xao. Nhất hỏa nhân cơm no rượu say sau mới đi trước Hoàng lão bản tại K thị biệt thự, tại trong biệt thự nhìn thấy hắn tân thê cùng với trúng tà ba cái công nhân.

Hoàng lão bản nói "Bọn họ tốt xấu là thay ta cán sự mới có thể trúng tà, trước hết an bài tại biệt thự của ta trong, vừa lúc phương tiện thiên sư cứu bọn họ."

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc theo Liễu Quyền Ninh đi trước nhìn ba cái trúng tà công nhân, bọn họ ánh mắt dại ra, không nói một lời, gót chân nhưng không có kiễng. Hiển nhiên là uế quỷ quấn thân, mà không phải bị quỷ phụ thân.

Bởi vì là chính ngọ dương khí đại thịnh khi, bởi vậy mặc dù là Trần Dương cũng nhìn không tới quấn những người đó quỷ. Trần Dương trộm hỏi Độ Sóc: "Ngươi có nhìn đến cái gì sao?"

Độ Sóc quét mắt ba người kia, triền tại ba người trên người uế không có quỷ ý thức, toàn bằng oán khí hành động, lại có thể cảm giác đến nguy hiểm. Chính là đương bọn hắn đi tra xét nguy hiểm nơi phát ra khi, rồi lại cái gì đều không có nhìn đến. Vì thế tiếp tục an tâm ghé vào công nhân trên người hấp thu sinh khí, những người khác chỉ có thể cảm giác được ba cái công nhân coi như có chút thanh tỉnh, giây lát lại thất thần.

Độ Sóc nói "Bọn họ sau lưng đều nằm úp sấp uế quỷ, phải là nửa đêm tại sơn dã gian không cẩn thận trêu chọc đến."

Cái gọi là uế quỷ, cùng quỷ oán, oán quỷ bất đồng, thậm chí là cùng cô hồn dã quỷ cũng không giống nhau dạng. Chúng nó chính là trong tim hàm chứa oán khí, oán khí hội tụ mà thành uế. Không có thần trí, tại sơn dã gian bồi hồi, có đôi khi người đi đêm lộ không cẩn thận va chạm đến liền sẽ bị quấn lên. Uế quỷ sẽ không phụ thân, chỉ biết ghé vào bọn họ sau lưng hấp thu sinh khí.

Bởi vì có mang oán khí, cho nên đương bị cuốn lấy người tức giận tan hết chết đi, uế quỷ liền sẽ tiêu tán oán khí. Đối phó loại này uế quỷ chỉ cần lấy đi chúng nó oán khí liền đi.

Liễu Quyền Ninh vừa thấy ba cái công nhân không có nhón chân tiêm chỉ biết là bị quỷ triền, mà không phải bị quỷ phụ thân. Này đó thượng tính dễ dàng đối phó, nghe xong Độ Sóc đối Trần Dương phổ cập khoa học, bị vây đối Trần Tiểu Dương trân trọng cũng đi theo đối hắn phổ cập khoa học: "Hóa giải uế quỷ oán khí phương pháp có rất nhiều loại, ngươi có thể dùng bùa, có thể dùng kinh văn hoặc là Kinh Lục, hoặc là sử dụng một ít sự việc hút đi oán khí, tỷ như tử ngọc."

Trần Dương: "Tử ngọc?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Tử ngọc chính là tạp chất hàm lượng rất cao ngọc, không đáng giá tiền. Bán sỉ giới có thể bán sỉ đến một đống, nhưng ở đạo gia trung là phong ấn oán khí tốt nhất tài liệu. Tử ngọc chưa phong ấn trước là màu xanh biếc, phong ấn sau liền sẽ biến thành màu đen. Loại này màu đen tử ngọc muốn dẫn trả lời trong quan trấn áp tinh lọc, muốn là tùy tiện văng ra bị người nhặt đi lại suất toái, bên trong oán khí lại sẽ chủ động quấn thân."

Nhìn hoàn ba cái trúng tà công nhân, đoàn người lại hướng trên lầu chủ ốc đi đến. Đi ngang qua phòng khách thời điểm, Độ Sóc nghỉ chân ở lại phòng khách. Trần Dương cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh nói hai tiếng liền đi qua: "Không đi lên sao?"

Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương tay, hắn lòng bàn tay rất nhiều thịt, bốc lên đến thịt thịt thực thoải mái. Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Ta không đi lên , ngươi đi lên nhìn xem, nhìn hoàn xuống dưới nói với ta cũng nhất dạng."

Trần Dương: "Kia hảo." Liễu Quyền Ninh đứng ở cửa thang lầu chờ hắn, trong lúc còn trộm nhìn xuống, quả thực đem già mà không kính bốn chữ thuyết minh đến thập phần hảo. Hoàng lão bản đều ngại ngùng nhìn, phiết quá mặt không nhìn lén. Trần Dương chạy lên lâu nhìn thấy Liễu Quyền Ninh bọn họ liền hiếu kỳ nói: "Còn không đi sao?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh thần sắc tự nhiên: "Tại chờ ngươi."

Đoàn người tại Hoàng lão bản hướng dẫn tiến vào chủ ngọa, chủ ngọa trên giường chăn cao cao hở ra, Hoàng lão bản lấy khai chăn thật cẩn thận kêu gọi: "Lão bà, ngươi đã tỉnh sao? Ta dẫn theo người. . . Lão bà?" Chăn xốc lên, trên giường không có một bóng người, Hoàng lão bản gấp đến độ xoay quanh: "Lão bà của ta đâu? Nàng như thế nào không thấy?"

Trần Dương vi nghiêng người, nghe được trong phòng tắm truyền đến thanh âm: "Ở bên trong đi."

Hoàng lão bản vừa nghe vội vàng mở ra cửa phòng tắm, quả nhiên ở bên trong nhìn thấy nhỏ giọng hừ khúc thê tử. Trần Dương lướt qua Hoàng lão bản nhìn đến bên trong Hoàng thái thái, Hoàng thái thái ước chừng hai mươi lăm, so Hoàng lão bản nhỏ mười lăm tuổi tả hữu. Nàng cầm sạch sẽ bố chà lau rửa mặt đài, trong miệng hừ nghe không hiểu tiểu khúc. Mí mắt bán rủ, khóe môi câu xuất quỷ dị mỉm cười độ cung, trên mặt che kín hồng quang, tựa hồ đắm chìm tại hạnh phúc trung.

Hoàng thái thái nghe không được Hoàng lão bản kêu to giống nhau, hãy còn lau. Hoàng lão bản đem nàng lôi ra phòng tắm, nàng tuy có chút giãy dụa nhưng cũng không sinh khí. Hoàng lão bản đem Liễu Quyền Ninh cùng Trần Dương giới thiệu cho Hoàng thái thái, Hoàng thái thái quét mắt hai người, nhếch môi mỉm cười, nắm bắt bánh quai chèo biện không nói một lời.

Hoàng lão bản sốt ruột cùng hai người nói rằng: "Nhìn, nàng hai ngày này đều là như vậy. Thần bí quỷ dị mỉm cười, làm gì đều mỉm cười. Còn trát bánh quai chèo biện, nàng trước kia không thích nhất loại này lão thổ kiểu tóc. Ta nói cái gì nàng đều không nghe, ngài xem đây không phải là trúng tà sao?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi xem nàng là làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương: "Giống bị cái gì vậy yểm ."

"Vậy thì phải tìm ra là cái gì vậy yểm nàng." Liễu Quyền Ninh đối Hoàng thái thái nói rằng: "Ngươi xướng tiểu khúc thật là dễ nghe, lại xướng một lần đi."

Hoàng thái thái nhìn Liễu Quyền Ninh, khóe môi mang cười, xoay người bối đối mọi người. Đột nhiên xướng khởi tiểu khúc, tiếng ca trong trẻo uyển chuyển động nhân, ngôn ngữ cũng không phải tiếng phổ thông hoặc địa phương nói. Trần Dương hỏi Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Nghe ra là cái gì?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh cẩn thận lắng nghe: "Như là Tương Tây kia vùng phương ngôn. Ta xem nàng bộ dáng này, có chút quen thuộc. Trước kia gặp gỡ quá, Tương Tây . . . Ta phải ngẫm lại."

Bỗng nhiên giữa phòng ngủ có người phát ra ngắn ngủi sợ hãi kêu sợ hãi, đem những người khác hoảng sợ. Hoàng lão bản quát lớn: "Nhất chợt cả kinh, ngươi là nhìn thấy quỷ ?"

Người nọ trong mắt còn bao hàm sợ hãi, nghe vậy run rẩy thanh âm nói "Ta, ta giống như đích xác gặp quỷ ."

Hoàng lão bản lập tức lôi kéo Hoàng thái thái tránh ở Trần Dương cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh sau lưng: "Ban ngày ban mặt gặp quỷ, nhất định thực hung."

Trần Dương hỏi hắn: "Ngươi ở đâu trong gặp quỷ? Con quỷ kia lớn lên như thế nào?"

Người nọ trả lời: "Ta, ta vừa rồi đứng ở cửa sổ hướng dưới lầu nhìn, nhìn thấy tại cửa nhà có một cái xuyên hồng y quần dài nữ nhân, chống đem tán. Dáng người rất tốt, ta liền nhiều nhìn hai mắt. Nàng vẫn đứng tại cửa nhà, mặt hướng bên này cửa sổ. Ta càng nhìn càng hoảng hốt, trong lòng cũng rất ngạc nhiên. Nàng vẫn luôn không ngẩng đầu, nhưng là rời đi thời điểm ngẩng đầu nhìn bên này cửa sổ liếc mắt một cái, kia đem tán nâng lên sau ta thấy đến. . . Nhìn thấy nàng không có đầu. Áo ở trên trống rỗng, không có đầu."

Hắn thật sự là bị dọa sợ, nguyên bản tưởng rằng là một cái nhiều lã lướt mỹ nhân, tuy nói hành vi quỷ dị chút, làm người cảm thấy tâm hoảng hoảng. Nhưng cũng không một màn này làm cho người ta sợ hãi, ô che dưới thế nhưng không có đầu. Vậy khẳng định không phải người!

Hoàng lão bản: "Thiên sư, có thể hay không chính là đến hại ta lão bà người?"

Liễu Quyền Ninh từ trong ký ức bừng tỉnh, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói "Ta nhớ tới nàng bộ dáng này là chàng cái gì tà , nàng là đụng vào hoa rơi động nữ, bị trở thành thế thân." Hắn đối Trần Dương phổ cập khoa học nói "Tương Tây có tam tà, đuổi thi, phóng cổ cùng với hoa rơi động nữ. Trước hai người các ngươi hẳn là quen thuộc, đệ tam khả năng liền có điểm xa lạ. Bởi vì hoa rơi động nữ lần gần đây nhất xuất hiện đã là hai ba mươi năm trước sự , hiện tại đại bộ phận người đều không nhớ rõ có hoa rơi động nữ."

Cái gọi là hoa rơi động nữ tức là chưa lập gia đình xinh đẹp nữ hài bởi vì đi ngang qua mỗ ta tà môn sơn động bị mê hoặc sau, trở về không ăn không uống rồi lại đầy mặt hồng quang, mắt mang vui sướng, biến đến giống như sắp xuất giá tân nương giống nhau. Quá mấy ngày sau liền sẽ khóe miệng hàm mỉm cười lẳng lặng chết đi, mà này gia nhân liền sẽ thay nàng làm hỉ sự gả đến trong sơn động đi.

Bởi vì bọn họ cho rằng hoa rơi động nữ là bị động thần lựa chọn trở thành tân nương, tử vong chính là động thần tới đón tiếp tân nương của hắn. Cho nên hoa rơi động nữ tại bị động thần tuyển vi tân nương sau, gia nhân không thể phản đối cũng không có thể lại đem nữ nhi lập gia đình. Ngược lại muốn tại nữ nhi tử vong sau xử lý hôn sự.

"Vớ vẩn! Nói hưu nói vượn!" Trần Dương vừa nghe liền là các loại phản bác: "Cho dù là người cùng mặt khác thần linh, yêu quái loại kết hôn cũng sẽ không bị lấy đi tính mạng. Cái gì kia động thần căn bản là không biết từ nơi này chạy tới đem người mê hoặc sau đó hại tai hoạ."

Hắn cùng Độ Sóc kết thân nhiều năm, liền không gặp Độ Sóc đề cập qua yếu hại tính mạng của hắn sự tình. Cái gì kia động thần lại đem người hại chết, chết sau còn có đem thi thể độc chiếm, căn bản là tai hoạ.

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Không sai. Lấy trước kia những người này không hiểu, sau lại trải qua điều tra biết được cái gọi là động thần trên thực tế là một ít mới vừa tu luyện thành hình sơn mị mê hoặc qua lại xinh đẹp nữ hài tử. Nữ hài tử vài ngày không ăn không uống khẳng định đến đói chết, các nàng cha mẹ lại lấy kết hôn hình thức đem nữ hài tử đuổi về sơn mị huyệt động trong, sơn mị tiến vào này đó nữ hài tử thân thể gặm cắn các nàng ngũ tạng lục phủ sau an cư tại người da trung. Sau đó lại dùng nữ hài tử người da bên ngoài hành tẩu, nhiều lần bị tộc nhân nhìn thấy liền sẽ tưởng thần phi hạ phàm. Hoa rơi động nữ nhất trương túi da có thể duy trì hai ba mươi năm, qua đi liền yêu cầu lần nữa tìm nhất trương túi da. Hoàng thái thái hẳn là chính là tại núi rừng gian thiên mộ phần khi bị coi trọng ."

Trần Dương: "Cho nên vừa mới hắn nhìn thấy vô đầu bung dù nữ nhân hẳn là chính là túi da phá hư rụng hoa rơi động nữ, cũng chính là yểm trụ Hoàng thái thái đồ vật."

"Là như thế này không sai."

Hoàng tiên sinh sốt ruột hỏi: "Vậy phải làm thế nào?"

"Thu thập rụng liền hảo." Trần Dương trả lời một câu còn nói thêm: "Hoa rơi động nữ cuối cùng một lần xuất hiện đại khái tại hai ba mươi năm, bởi vì hiện tại mọi người không tin mấy thứ này , gặp được nữ nhi bị yểm trụ chỉ biết thượng bệnh viện trị liệu. Tuyệt không sẽ ngu muội đem nữ nhi đưa đến động thần huyệt động trung, cho nên hoa rơi động nữ không có biện pháp thay đổi tân túi da. Từ hoa rơi động nữ tránh ở ngoài cửa nhìn lén đại khái có thể biết nàng sốt ruột muốn tân túi da, bằng không sẽ không tại yểm trụ Hoàng thái thái hai ba ngày sau cứ tới đây theo dõi."

Liễu Quyền Ninh đồng ý gật đầu: "Đoán được đối."

Trần Dương xuống lầu cùng Độ Sóc miêu tả một phen sau nói rằng: "Ta đoán hoa rơi động nữ tối nay liền sẽ đi qua, chúng ta trước tiên ở nơi này qua đêm nhìn một cái nhìn."

Độ Sóc: "Tùy ngươi."

Buổi tối ánh trăng vừa ra tới, Liễu Quyền Ninh liền dẫn Trần Dương đi trước ba cái trúng tà công nhân nơi đó, dạy hắn như thế nào dùng tử ngọc hấp thụ oán khí. Sau đó lại chỉ vào biến thành màu đen tử ngọc nói "Này đó tử ngọc không thể tùy tiện ném xuống, cũng không có thể vùi vào trong đất, nhất định mang về trong đạo quan tinh lọc. Không thể ô nhiễm."

Ba cái công nhân trúng tà tình huống dễ dàng đuổi đi uế quỷ, chỉ có Hoàng thái thái gặp phải hoa rơi động nữ hơi chút có chút khó giải quyết. Nhưng ở Trần Dương cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh trong mắt lại chưa tính là việc khó, hai người tại cứu trở về công nhân sau thậm chí còn có lòng thanh thản xuống bếp uống rượu. Chính là đương Trần Dương mới vừa bưng chén rượu lên uống chén thứ hai khi, Độ Sóc một ánh mắt phiêu lại đây, hắn liền ngượng ngùng đặt chén rượu xuống: "Không thể uống nữa."

Liễu Quyền Ninh uống đến hứng khởi, rung đùi đắc ý xướng tiểu khúc, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Mới uống một chén nhỏ liền không uống? Là nam nhân liền biệt chần chờ, lại uống một chén." Hắn xách mở chai rượu đảo một chén lớn đặt ở Trần Dương trước mặt, khuyên nhủ Trần Dương uống.

Độ Sóc nhìn không được, đứng dậy ngồi ở Trần Dương bên cạnh người mắt lạnh nhìn chằm chằm Liễu Quyền Ninh. Liễu Quyền Ninh thấp thấp ho khan hai tiếng: "Độ cục, không cần nhìn như vậy khẩn đi. Đều là nam nhân, uống hai chén làm sao vậy?"

Độ Sóc đẩy ra trên mặt bàn rượu, đạm thanh nói "Dương Dương uống rượu sẽ đau đầu."

"Ai uống rượu không nháo đau đầu. . . Hảo hảo, không nói, ta không nói. Chính mình uống." Liễu Quyền Ninh rõ ràng câm miệng không nói lời nào, liếc mắt Trần Dương, không tiếng động ám chỉ Trần Tiểu Dương, giúp cũng không đến phiên ngươi.

Trần Dương sờ sờ cái mũi, kỳ thật hắn cũng không có thể uống nữa. Hắn tửu lượng không được, uống tam chén liền gục. Hoàn ngày hôm sau nháo đau đầu, ít nhất đến nháo cả ngày. Nghiêm trọng điểm còn sẽ sinh bệnh, thượng thổ hạ tả, cho nên hắn liền không thích hợp uống rượu, nhất là liệt rượu. Bất quá vi huân ngược lại là không có việc gì, cho nên Độ Sóc mới cho phép hắn một ly rượu trắng xuống bụng.

Trần Dương cẩn thận kéo kéo Độ Sóc ống tay áo, lấy lòng hướng hắn cười cười. Độ Sóc làm sao cùng hắn đưa khí, nắm bắt Trần Dương cổ trấn an vài cái, nói nhỏ: "Muốn là choáng váng đầu, nhớ rõ nói với ta. Đừng chạy đi ra ngoài trúng gió, chờ một chút muốn là xuất mồ hôi, trở về nhanh chóng phao cái nước ấm tắm. Biệt cảm lạnh."

Trần Dương kéo dài âm điệu: "Biết , Độ ca."

Liễu Quyền Ninh run rẩy run rẩy trên người nổi da gà, cảm thán chính mình người cô đơn bị người khi. Hoàng lão bản ở trên lầu cùng Hoàng thái thái, trong lúc chạy trốn đi hành lang nhìn dưới lầu muốn nói lại thôi, càng nghĩ vẫn là chạy về phòng ngủ bồi lão bà. Dù sao người cô đơn quả thật dễ dàng bị khi dễ, hoàn hảo hắn không là độc thân.

Biệt thự bên ngoài có vài người tại trông coi, đều là do sơ Hoàng lão bản mời đến thiên mộ phần người, hiện giờ vẫn còn là trong biệt thự làm giúp. Bọn họ ở bên ngoài tuần tra, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy cửa nhà đại thụ bên cạnh tựa hồ đứng cái hồng y quần đỏ nữ tử, nàng còn chống đem tán. Nhưng lại tập trung nhìn vào, đại thụ dưới trống rỗng. Nhìn thấy quỷ dị một màn người phụ giúp đồng bạn: "Ngươi nhìn thấy cái gì không?"

"Cái gì cái gì? Ngươi nhìn hoa mắt đi."

"Ta không tin chính mình nhìn mắt viễn thị, ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng Hoàng lão bản thiên mộ phần việc này nhiều tà môn. Nghe nói đêm nay có cái gì tới cửa tới lấy Hoàng thái thái tính mạng."

"Không là có thiên sư sao?"

"Cố đến chúng ta sao?"

Mấy người càng nói càng sợ, trong đó có một người không tự chủ được dẫn theo chờ chiếu hướng đại thụ, đại thụ chung quanh một mảnh hắc ám, trung gian ánh sáng, không khí quỷ dị. Nhưng là không người, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra đang muốn dịch đi đèn pin đột nhiên trước mắt xuất hiện một cái hồng y quần đỏ nữ nhân, còn chống đem đại tán. Hắn hãi đến tâm điếu cổ họng, nửa câu nói nói không nên lời.

Đồng bạn đẩy hắn hắn cũng không nói nói, cảm thấy quái dị dưới liền xem qua đi, phát hiện trên mặt hắn tất cả đều là mồ hôi lạnh, ánh mắt bạo đột tựa hồ nhìn thấy cái gì khủng bố đồ vật. Mọi người theo tầm mắt của hắn chậm rãi xoay người, chính nhìn thấy thụ dưới hồng y quần đỏ nữ nhân đột nhiên tiến đình viện, đang đứng tại cách bọn họ ba thước xa địa phương. Nữ nhân kia giơ lên tán, lộ ra cổ trên không đãng đãng bộ phận.

Không có đầu lâu!

Mọi người sợ tới mức kêu sợ hãi, bối rối chạy trốn. Duy độc cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy hoa rơi động nữ người sợ tới mức tay chân cứng ngắc vô pháp nhúc nhích, chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hoa rơi động nữ tới gần, hãi đến hắn thẳng mắt trợn trắng, trên mặt mồ hôi lạnh như mưa. Hoa rơi động nữ xuyên qua thân thể hắn, một cỗ âm hàn thổi quét toàn thân, nữ nhân quỷ dị khó hiểu cười khẽ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên.

Đại môn đột nhiên mở ra, Trần Dương cùng Liễu Quyền Ninh đứng ở cửa nhà, hoa rơi động nữ thấy thế thê kêu một tiếng bay đến trên lầu Hoàng thái thái cửa sổ chỗ. Trần Dương: "Ta lên trước đi đối phó hoa rơi động nữ."

Liễu Quyền Ninh lại là tiến lên coi sợ tới mức cả người run rẩy, sắc mặt trong sạch công nhân: "Bị quỷ dọa? Ba hồn bảy vía bất ổn." Vội vàng dùng bùa định tại hắn cái trán, bả vai ba chỗ, giương giọng nói "Lấy chén nước lại đây."

Có người nhanh chóng rót chén nước đưa cho hắn, Liễu Quyền Ninh tay run lên, trong tay bùa lập tức châm. Đem bùa đốt thành tro ném vào trong nước, bài khởi công người miệng đổ vào. Thật lâu sau mới đem kia công nhân bị thiếu chút nữa bị dọa đi hồn phách ổn định lại.

Trần Dương chạy lên lâu đá văng chủ ngọa gian phòng, bên trong lang đang thanh rầm rầm nha vang. Đi vào vừa thấy phát hiện Hoàng lão bản bị đánh ngất xỉu tại rửa mặt bồn trung, mặt vùi vào trong nước. Muốn là muộn mấy phút đồng hồ, chỉ sợ cũng bị chết đuối . Đem Hoàng lão bản từ trong nước lôi ra đến sau, lại đi vào nhìn liền phát hiện Hoàng thái thái bị hoa rơi động nữ khiêng lên đến đang muốn khiêu cửa sổ rời đi.

"Muốn chạy?" Trần Dương tháo xuống dây đỏ, hai ngón tay chi gian mang theo cổ đồng tiền tệ đánh trúng hoa rơi động nữ phía sau lưng lưng. Hoa rơi động nữ kêu thảm thiết, bỏ lại Hoàng thái thái khiêu cửa sổ chạy trốn. Vừa rơi xuống, hoa rơi động nữ làn da bắt đầu nứt xuất một mảnh dài hẹp tối như mực phùng, một cái màu đen cả người bộ lông quỷ dị dị dạng sơn mị tránh ra túi da tiến vào trong bụi cỏ.

Trần Dương mắt nhìn địa hình, từ lầu hai nhảy xuống chạy đến bụi cỏ một khác trắc. Tại sơn mị nhảy ra bụi cỏ tiến vào rừng cây khi dùng dây đỏ bộ trụ sơn mị cổ, lặc khẩn sau điếu đứng lên. Núi này mị rất nhanh liền tứ chi vuông góc giả chết, Trần Dương cười nói: "Giả chết ngược lại là rất giống."

Liễu Quyền Ninh lại đây vừa thấy: "Bắt nó giao cho ta đi. Loại này hại nhân sơn mị nhất định mang về xử lý."

Trần Dương trong tay này chỉ sơn mị đã hại quá người, mang về xử lý phỏng chừng cũng là phế bỏ hoặc giết chết kết quả. Sơn mị cũng biết, lập tức liền không giả chết bắt đầu giãy dụa, chỉnh khuôn mặt biến đến vặn vẹo khủng bố. Trần Dương ngưng mắt liền đem sơn mị hung hăng vứt trên mặt đất, cũng một cước thải đi xuống, trực tiếp đem sơn mị thải vựng sau giao cho Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Ta xem nó không ngừng hại quá một cái mạng người."

Liễu Quyền Ninh: "Đây là chỉ lão sơn mị."

Liễu Quyền Ninh đem lão sơn mị mang về Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, cũng cho Hoàng lão bản một đạo phù, làm hắn cấp đã không có việc gì Hoàng thái thái trấn tà dùng. Về phần Trần Dương, lại là bị Độ Sóc ôm cổ hồi khách sạn. Ngồi xe trở về trên đường mà bắt đầu ngáp, nhéo Độ Sóc góc áo mệt mỏi muốn ngủ.

Độ Sóc rũ mắt nhìn Trần Dương hai má đỏ bừng bộ dáng, trong lòng biết hắn đây là rượu kính lên đây. Đơn giản giang hai tay cánh tay đem Trần Dương cả người đều ôm đứng lên, nhét vào trong ngực.

Lái xe từ sau thị kính liếc mắt hai người, hơi cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Đưa bọn họ đưa đến địa phương lấy tiền sau liền nhanh chóng chạy. Độ Sóc không thèm để ý chút nào, long long cánh tay, đem Trần Dương ôm càng chặt hơn.

Trần Dương tại trong lòng ngực của hắn đang ngủ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đặt ra Độ tổng là đạo giáo tôn thần, minh giới cao nhất thần linh, sở hữu quỷ quái đều là tra tra, cho nên Trần Tiểu Dương khẳng định sẽ không gặp được tính mạng đe dọa nguy hiểm. Không phải nên có người nói Độ tổng rất vô dụng , [ cười khóc ].

Chương 68: Thiên mộ phần 01

Trần Dương từ Quảng Việt trở về tổng cảm thấy phân cục không khí khó hiểu quái, rõ ràng hắn mới đi Quảng Việt nửa tháng. Mao Tiểu Lị, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ba người cơ hồ thần ẩn, suốt ngày ở bên ngoài chạy. Ăn xong sau bữa cơm chiều cũng là vội vã bỏ chạy, giống như có rất nhiều chuyện trọng yếu giống nhau.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người còn dễ nói, thường xuyên tiếp đơn. Mao Tiểu Lị gần nhất chăm chỉ luyện tập đạo thuật, vốn nên nhất nhàn, nhưng mà sự thật tương phản, nàng cũng là thường xuyên không gặp người ảnh. Trần Dương gọi lại muốn đi bộ đến tiểu khu quảng trường bồi lão bà khiêu quảng trường vũ Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, bọn họ gần nhất tiếp cái gì đơn ? Một cái hai cái vội đến cơm đều không quan tâm ăn."

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Không tiếp đơn. Nửa tháng bảy nhanh đến , bọn họ đều đến vội vàng trở về tế tổ. Nửa tháng bảy tuy nói là địa quan xá tội, quỷ môn đại khai ngày, nhưng là đại bộ phận lệ quỷ hung thần đều có quỷ sai trông coi, không dám nháo sự. Có chút người trẻ tuổi không hiểu chuyện va chạm cô hồn dã quỷ, nhưng có rất nhiều dân gian thiên sư, bà cốt có thể hỗ trợ khu quỷ. Cho nên rất nhiều từ thiên sư thế gia đi ra thiên sư tại nửa tháng bảy thời điểm đều sẽ chạy về nhà trong tế tổ, Mao Tiểu Lị, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh chính là vội vàng trở về tế tổ."

Mã Sơn Phong không đề cập tới, Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa quên phân cục ba cái đồng sự thực cứng bối cảnh, tất cả đều là thiên sư thế gia đi ra, tại đạo giáo trung từng người chiếm cứ trọng yếu địa vị, cũng từng ở đạo giáo phát triển lịch sử trung làm ra trọng đại cống hiến. Trần Dương: "Bọn họ đều phải trở về?"

"Hồi. Mao Tiểu Lị hồi Mao sơn, Trương Cầu Đạo hồi Long Hổ sơn, Khấu Tuyên Linh hồi Bình thành. Hiện tại bọn họ đều tại chuẩn bị hành lý, xin phép điều đã phóng ta nơi ấy hai ngày . Đợi lát nữa phiền toái Dương Dương ngươi đắp cái chương đồng ý." Mã Sơn Phong nói xong đã muốn đi, lão bà hắn tại chờ, muốn là đến trễ lão bà hắn bất định muốn cùng đâu chỉ lão vương đồng thời khiêu hoàn toàn.

"Ai từ từ, Mã thúc ngươi kêu ta cái gì?"

Mã Sơn Phong vẻ mặt không giải, một lúc lâu kịp phản ứng: "Dương Dương a, không thích nói còn có Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi muốn nghe cái gì?"

Trần Dương: "? ? ?"

Mã Sơn Phong ha hả cười: "Thiên sư giới thế hệ trước đều gọi như vậy, bọn họ biết ngươi tại Vô Nhân thôn cùng Vu Linh Thứu đấu sự tình, tuy rằng không có chính diện giao phong, nhưng là thái độ, tinh thần nhưng gia. Đừng để ý, bọn họ liền thích kêu nick name lấy kỳ thân cận." Trên thực tế đám kia già mà không kính là biết được Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương quan hệ, nghe được Độ Sóc thường gọi hắn 'Dương Dương' 'Trần Tiểu Dương', vì thế đi theo hạt ồn ào.

Trần Dương vừa định làm Mã Sơn Phong biệt gọi như vậy thời điểm, hắn đã chạy tới cửa nhà. Đại Béo từ tường vây thượng nhảy xuống, nhìn đến trên bàn tàn canh lãnh hào: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta ngư?" Đại Béo bởi vì ngốc đầu quan hệ, gần nhất không nguyện ý trước mặt người khác xuất hiện, thường xuyên chờ bầu trời tối đen trộm sờ qua tìm đến Trần Dương cá khô nhỏ đầu uy.

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương ôm cánh tay nói rằng: "Như thế nào gọi người ? Ngươi nên giảm béo đi, Đại Béo."

Đại Béo vứt cái đuôi: "Ta gầy. Quảng Việt một chuyến bôn ba, trở về liền phát hiện gầy."

Trần Dương mang sang một cái bồn lớn cá khô nhỏ: "Gầy nhiều ít?"

"Hai lượng." Trần Dương lập tức thu hồi cá khô nhỏ, cầm lấy chiếc đũa chọn hai cái ngón cái lớn nhỏ ngư: "Bữa tối." Sau đó bưng đại bồn cá khô nhỏ hồi phòng bếp, Đại Béo điêu khởi hai cái cá khô nhỏ nhảy xuống đuổi theo Trần Dương: "Hai lượng không là gầy sao? Gầy hai lượng cũng là gầy, ngươi không thể kỳ thị. . . Ngươi lúc trước không phải nói cá khô nhỏ quản đủ?"

Đại Béo cảm thấy bị lừa gạt thương tâm. Lúc trước gặp mặt nó mới bốn mươi cân, chẳng qua là bởi vì phân cục thức ăn quá tốt không cẩn thận béo đến năm mươi cân, tất cả mọi người không lại yêu nó. Gặp mặt liền dùng thể trọng công kích, bức nó giảm béo. Hiện tại nó gầy, không chỉ không có thân thân ôm một cái cá khô nhỏ đầu uy, cư nhiên còn muốn cắt xén thức ăn!

Trần Dương tận tình khuyên bảo: "Đại Béo, ngươi gặp qua đâu con mèo béo đến năm mươi cân?"

". . . Ta là miêu quỷ." Huống chi nó đều sống hơn một ngàn năm, hơn một ngàn tuổi xã hội miêu liền năm mươi cân làm sao vậy? Mới năm mươi cân!

Trần Dương suy tư một khắc: "Ngươi nói đối." Đại Béo đều là miêu quỷ, còn sẽ sợ cholesterol, huyết áp hơi cao vấn đề sao? Vì thế hắn đem bỏ vào phòng bếp một cái bồn lớn cá khô nhỏ lần nữa thả lại trên bàn cấp Đại Béo, Mao Tiểu Lị xuống lầu nhìn đến cá khô nhỏ, vì thế tự động ngồi vào bên cạnh bàn ăn không nhìn Đại Béo lạnh lùng ánh mắt xách khởi cá khô nhỏ liền gặm.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đại Béo, đến chén rượu không?"

Đại Béo thu hồi lạnh lùng ánh mắt, cùng Mao Tiểu Lị cộng ẩm một bình rượu. Mao Tiểu Lị hoàn toàn không biết là ăn cá khô nhỏ, uống miêu bạc hà rượu có không đúng chỗ nào. Trước nhập khẩu miêu uống rượu đỏ đã uống sạch, hiện tại lại võng cấu hai rương miêu bạc hà rượu. Đáng sợ nhất chính là Mao Tiểu Lị bọn họ sẽ cùng Đại Béo uống chung những rượu này, uống xong bẹp miệng, cảm thấy còn có thể.

Mao Tiểu Lị đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Trần ca, Khấu Tuyên Linh bọn họ nói với ta, nửa tháng bảy thời điểm phải đi về tế tổ, trong nhà trưởng bối đều mời ngươi đi qua. Ta gia ba của ta cũng cho ta mời ngươi đi Mao sơn, ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào?"

Trần Dương ngồi xuống, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Cũng có thể. Dù sao nửa tháng bảy thời điểm ta cũng không tiếp đơn, Độ Sóc cũng muốn vội. Ta cũng không có gì sự, cùng đi nhìn xem cũng hảo."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mao sơn, Long Hổ sơn cùng Bình thành, ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

"Nhất thời hồi lâu cũng không có biện pháp hạ quyết định." Nói về gian, Khấu Tuyên Linh từ bên ngoài đi tới, trong tay còn cầm di động tựa hồ tại lưu luyến không rời trò chuyện. Trần Dương kinh ngạc nhướng mày: "Lúc này Khấu Tuyên Linh không là tại cung phụng tổ sư gia sao?" Nhìn đầy mặt hồng quang Khấu Tuyên Linh, hắn chần chờ nói: "Khấu Tuyên Linh. . . Nói thương yêu ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị thần bí hề hề nhỏ giọng nói: "Đã nhìn ra? Toàn phân cục đều đã nhìn ra, liền Khấu Tuyên Linh còn tại phản bác nói chính là huynh đệ. Chậc chậc, nghe một chút, huynh đệ. Người bình thường không đều nói bằng hữu sao? Ha hả, tình huynh đệ, chúng ta đều hiểu, liền hắn một người chính ở chỗ này thuần lại thẳng. Hắn còn vi cùng huynh đệ ước hội, chậm lại tổ sư gia cung phụng."

Trần Dương mở to hai mắt: "Huynh đệ? Nam ?"

"Đối. Ngày đầu tiên Khấu Tuyên Linh liền chính mình bại lộ đối phương giới tính." Mao Tiểu Lị vô cùng đau đớn: "Đơn thuần sắt thép thẳng khấu khấu a, đừng cho người lừa mới hảo. Ngươi có biết đối phương đến bây giờ cũng không chịu tới ta phân cục sao? Chúng ta nói muốn thay Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn xem đối phương, đối phương liên tiếp chối từ. Ngươi có biết , Khấu Tuyên Linh như vậy thẳng, nói không chính xác đã bị lừa."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng ở Mao Tiểu Lị sau lưng, một cước hướng nàng tọa ghế dựa đá đi. Mao Tiểu Lị cái ót trường ánh mắt dường như, bàn tay chống cái bàn xoay người đứng ở mặt trên cùng Đại Béo sắp xếp ngồi xổm: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi càng ngày càng tặc a."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cười lạnh: "Ngươi ở trước mặt ta bố trí ta sự, không đánh gãy chân của ngươi tính hảo ."

Mao Tiểu Lị hướng hắn nhăn mặt, Khấu Tuyên Linh đối Trần Dương nói: "Đừng nghe nàng nói bừa, chính là ta một huynh đệ. Người khác thực hảo, đặc biệt hảo, đối ta cũng hảo. Chúng ta nhất kiến như cố, đừng cùng nàng nhất dạng nghĩ đến như vậy xấu xa."

Trần Dương ôn hòa cười: "Biết ." Chờ Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa lên lầu, lập tức liền đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Hắn lên lầu thời điểm đều không cúp điện thoại, nhất kiến như cố. . . Có vấn đề."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đúng không, liên Mã thúc đều nhìn ra, thần bí bà tám cười. Ta nhận thức Mã thúc thiệt nhiều năm, hắn nhìn người ánh mắt độc nhất lạt. Lúc ấy ta cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh có phải hay không nói thương yêu, Mã thúc không trả lời, nhưng là nụ cười kia liền cùng lần đầu tiên nhìn ngươi cùng Độ cục nhất dạng."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Mã thúc lần đầu tiên xem ta cùng Độ ca tươi cười là dạng gì?"

"Như vậy, " Mao Tiểu Lị chậm rãi lộ ra một cái cười, bao hàm 'Đều ở không nói lời nào', 'Đừng nói, đều hiểu', 'Quan hệ bất đồng tầm thường' từ từ phức tạp cảm xúc tươi cười, nhìn xem Trần Dương mí mắt quất thẳng tới: "Có hay không khoa trương như vậy?"

"Thật sự. Mã thúc cứ như vậy, hắn người này nhất tặc."

Trần Dương nói sang chuyện khác: "Ta xem ngươi gần nhất thân thủ không tệ, phản ứng thực nhanh chóng."

Mao Tiểu Lị quả thực đi theo Trần Dương đề tài đi: "Còn không phải phải về nhà tế tổ, nhanh chóng luyện tập thân thủ cùng đạo thuật. Bằng không sau khi trở về đối mặt bảy đại cô bát đại bà lảm nhảm, còn có các loại phân bì. Đừng nhìn thiên sư thế gia sẽ không có loại này tam cô lục bà bát quái, đều là tục nhân. Biết rõ ba của ta này nhất mạch đều phải chờ thông suốt, còn nhất định phải kỷ oai."

Trần Dương không có này đó phiền não, Mao Tiểu Lị cao thấp đánh giá hắn, thấu đi lên: "Trần ca. Không bằng ngươi đi Bình thành? Vừa lúc một đường nhìn xem Khấu Tuyên Linh kia 'Huynh đệ', dù sao tháng mười phân ngươi còn muốn đi tranh Long Hổ sơn tổ đình, cũng không cần lại đi một lần. Rõ ràng đi trước Bình thành, hơn nữa ta cảm thấy ngươi muốn là theo ta hồi Mao sơn, các nàng khẳng định nghĩ đến ngươi là ta bạn trai. Nếu như bị Độ cục biết, ta khẳng định — 'Ca sát' ."

Trần Dương bị đùa cười: "Độ ca không có như vậy tàn bạo."

"Chậc chậc, toàn bộ hành trình chú ý vi Độ cục chính danh." Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu sách thán, ôm lấy Đại Béo thở dài: "Hai ta đều là độc thân cẩu, mỗi ngày cuồng ăn cẩu lương mới có thể béo."

Đại Béo: "Ngại ngùng, ta ăn đều là tình yêu miêu lương."

"! ! ! Đại Béo, ngươi cư nhiên sẽ nói phát!" Sợ tới mức Mao Tiểu Lị phát âm bất chính. Đại Béo phiên khởi xem thường, phân rõ giới tuyến: "Thỉnh chú ý, ngươi theo ta không là một quốc gia. Ngươi độc thân, ta miêu bạn gái trải rộng hoa quốc cao thấp một ngàn năm toàn quốc phạm vi, thuần chủng, máu lai, quốc nội nước ngoài đều có."

"Miêu. . . Hẳn là cũng có bình thường thẩm mỹ quan đi?" Mao Tiểu Lị cười ha ha, chỉ vào Đại Béo nói: "Miêu bạn gái coi trọng ngươi đâu điểm?"

Trần Dương: "Đừng nói như vậy, Tiểu Lị." Hắn nhìn về phía thịt sơn Đại Béo: "Có lẽ. . . Là cảm giác an toàn."

Đại Béo điêu đi một khối cá khô nhỏ rời đi bọn họ, Trần Dương vội vàng đem Đại Béo hống trở về: "Không nháo ngươi, ăn đi." Quay đầu lại lại đối Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Các ngươi cái gì thời điểm xuất phát?"

"Còn có vài ngày thời gian, ta hậu thiên xuất phát. Trương Cầu Đạo đã bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc, đại khái ngày mai bước đi. Hắn ly đế đô xa, hơn nữa là Trương gia bên trong tính có năng lực đồng lứa, muốn sớm một chút trở về trông thấy trưởng bối. Khấu Tuyên Linh tương đối vãn đi, dù sao ngay tại cách vách tỉnh."

Trần Dương: "Ta quay đầu lại tại các ngươi xin phép đơn mặt trên đắp cái chương, thuận tiện cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói một tiếng." Buổi tối thời điểm Khấu Tuyên Linh chính mình lại đây gõ cửa, Trần Dương mở cửa làm hắn tiến gian phòng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói chính là trong nhà trưởng bối mời Trần Dương đến Bình thành tổ đình sự tình, Trần Dương đồng ý . Thuận đường hỏi hắn: "Mới vừa cung phụng hoàn tổ sư gia?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Là. Trở về đến vãn."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ biết, thẳng đến Khấu Tuyên Linh rời đi đều không có hỏi nhiều. Kỳ thật Mao Tiểu Lị trước nói với hắn quá gần nhất Khấu Tuyên Linh đều trễ như thế trở về, giống như chính là cùng vị kia 'Huynh đệ' ước đi ra ngoài, vì thế đem cung phụng tổ sư gia sự tình đẩy vãn một giờ. Này tại trước kia hoàn toàn không dám nghĩ giống, dù sao bọn họ đều cho rằng Khấu Tuyên Linh sẽ cùng tổ sư gia quá cả đời.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi hắn: "Độ cục đồng ý sao? Vẫn là hắn cũng đi theo đồng thời?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không, hắn bên kia sự rất nhiều. Dù sao cũng là địa quan xá tội, quỷ môn đại khai thời điểm, yêu cầu ổn định cục diện."

Khấu Tuyên Linh là phân cục trong trừ Trần Dương ngoại duy nhị biết Độ Sóc thân phận, bởi vậy biết Trần Dương nói Độ Sóc vội là một cái tình huống nào. Quỷ môn đại khai, địa phủ trong quỷ tất cả đều dũng hướng dương gian, tự nhiên chính là Phong Đô nhất vội thời điểm.

Vài ngày sau, Trần Dương đóng lại phân cục môn. Hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh là trễ nhất rời đi phân cục , Trương Cầu Đạo sớm liền rời đi, sau đó là Mao Tiểu Lị, mà ngay cả Mã Sơn Phong cũng mang theo một nhà già trẻ hồi lão gia tế tổ. Đối với bọn hắn thiên sư đến nói, nửa tháng bảy chính là về nhà tế tổ, tu mộ phần động thổ hoặc dời cốt an táng thời điểm.

Duy độc Trần Dương không có tại nửa tháng bảy tế tổ, cũng không có hoá vàng mã tiền. Bởi vì hắn đã sớm biết thân nhân của mình đã đầu thai chuyển thế, trừ bỏ Vu gia gia. Lại nói tiếp hắn đã thật lâu chưa cùng Vu gia gia nói chuyện phiếm , nói không chừng lúc này vội vàng nửa tháng bảy quỷ lễ còn có thể cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm.

Trần Dương ngồi trên xe sau phát hiện ghế phụ tòa ngồi cái thanh niên, thanh niên kia thực không có tồn tại cảm, chú ý tới thời điểm lại phát hiện căn bản vô pháp xem nhẹ. Thanh niên kia ước chừng hai mươi lăm tuổi, lưu trữ tóc dài xuyên nguyệt sắc sắc tân đường trang. Trắc nhan tuấn tú vô cùng, phảng phất là họa trung đi ra người, lung một tầng cùng hiện đại xã hội không hợp nhau cổ vận.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem thanh niên giới thiệu cho Trần Dương: "Hắn là Lục Tu Chi, nhập Thiên Sư Đạo, ghi tạc đạo quan danh nghĩa, tại gia tu hành." Sau đó lại đem Trần Dương giới thiệu cho Lục Tu Chi."Tu Chi cũng tưởng theo ta đồng thời hồi Bình thành."

Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc cười cười, chờ bọn hắn quay đầu nhìn lộ thời điểm xuất ra không ngừng nhắc đến kỳ tin tức di động, điểm khai WeChat đàn 'Quan ái lão Khấu chung thân đại sự' . Đàn danh là Mao Tiểu Lị khởi , đàn là Mã Sơn Phong kiến khởi , Trương Cầu Đạo phụ trách đem Trần Dương kéo vào đi cũng cho hắn làm tư tưởng công tác.

Trương thiên sư đệ 67 đại: [ nghe nói lão Khấu đem hắn 'Huynh đệ' mang về Bình thành lão gia thấy cha mẹ ? ]

Hòa hợp mao đại tiên: [ Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi không là đã sớm hồi Long Hổ sơn sao? ]

Trương thiên sư đệ 67 đại: [ Mã thúc nói cho ta biết . ]

Mã Sơn Phong lững thững đến muộn — phật hệ lão nhân gia: [ bằng hữu nói cho ta biết . ]

Bằng hữu? Mã Sơn Phong bằng hữu quả thật trải rộng ngũ hồ tứ hải. Trần Dương: [ các ngươi đều rất quan tâm lão Khấu chung thân đại sự. ] một cái hai cái về nhà tế tổ vẫn không quên theo dõi.

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo thật lâu sau không đáp lời, vẫn là Mã Sơn Phong trả lời: [ lão Khấu người này đi, tại tình cảm thượng không thông suốt. Dễ dàng bị lừa, ngươi liền nhiều chú ý hắn cái kia 'Huynh đệ' . ]

Mã Sơn Phong mắt độc, nhìn người chuẩn. Hắn chưa gặp qua Lục Tu Chi, chính là căn cứ Khấu Tuyên Linh phản ứng cùng với cùng đối phương ở chung suy đoán xuất Lục Tu Chi không thích hợp. Hiện nay không thể xác định đối phương mục đích, bất quá chú ý một chút tổng không sai.

Trần Dương hồi lấy 'OK' thủ thế, sau đó miêu tả Lục Tu Chi tướng mạo cùng khí độ: [ nhìn qua không giống như là người xấu, mặt mày bình thản, không giống thô bạo người. Ánh mắt thản nhiên, không giống rắp tâm hại người. ] quan trọng nhất là mỗi khi Khấu Tuyên Linh nói chuyện, Lục Tu Chi đều sẽ nghiêng tai lắng nghe, nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh trong mắt tất cả đều là ý cười.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, trong mắt cũng sẽ cất giấu hắn bản thân đều không có phát hiện ý cười. Hai người này, nhanh nhanh bầu không khí đã đem Trần Dương bài trừ bên ngoài . Kế tiếp là đến sân bay, Khấu Tuyên Linh đi lấy đăng ký bài, Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi chiếu khán hành lý.

Trần Dương nếm thử cùng Lục Tu Chi nói chuyện với nhau, không có đề cập Khấu Tuyên Linh, chính là nói chuyện với nhau đạo pháp. Giữa bất tri bất giác thế nhưng càng tán gẫu càng sâu nhập, Lục Tu Chi tựa hồ có chút quen thuộc Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp. Làm Trần Dương có chút kinh hỉ, lúc này Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp đón bọn họ đem hành lý lấy đi qua gửi vận chuyển.

Gửi vận chuyển hoàn hành lý cùng với lấy hoàn đăng ký bài sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh đem đăng ký bài cấp Trần Dương: "Ngươi chỗ ngồi chưa cùng chúng ta liên tại một khối, cách ba bốn sắp xếp. Vốn là tưởng muốn ba cái liên tại một khối chỗ ngồi, bất quá nhiều nhất chỉ có hai cái là liên tại một khối ."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận đăng ký bài, nhìn nhìn không hề nghĩ ngợi liền đem chính mình cùng Lục Tu Chi xếp hạng một khối Khấu Tuyên Linh, cùng với nghe xong chỗ ngồi của mình sau liên khóe môi đều cười khai Lục Tu Chi, nhíu mày: "Không quan hệ." Đi lên cabin trước, Trần Dương liền tích đùng ba đánh chữ tại đàn trong tố giác lão Khấu trọng sắc khinh hữu bản chất.

[ xem ai còn dám nói lão Khấu sắt thép thẳng, rõ ràng đoạn sổ rất cao. ]

Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người sôi nổi thở dài, không nghĩ tới lão Khấu là người như thế cũng tỏ vẻ yêu cầu sưu tập đầy đủ chứng cớ, đem tố giác lão Khấu trọng trách ủy thác cấp Trần Dương. Trần Dương tắt máy sau lên phi cơ, phát hiện Khấu Tuyên Linh miêu tả còn rất hàm súc, hắn cùng bọn họ lưỡng chỗ ngồi khoảng cách khởi ngừng ba bốn sắp xếp. Hướng về phía khoảng cách này, Trần Dương liền không ủng hộ Khấu Tuyên Linh nói 'Huynh đệ' quan hệ.

Phi cơ tới Bình thành sân bay, sau đó đổi xe đến Khấu gia tổ đình. Bình thành là một cái cổ thành, có rất nhiều cổ thành trấn. Khấu gia tổ đình ngay tại một tòa cổ thành trấn trong đạo quan, đạo quan kiến đến không giống như là đạo quan, càng giống một tòa cổ đại phủ đệ, yên tĩnh giấu ở tiểu thành trấn ở chỗ sâu trong.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ba người từ trên xe bước xuống, đầu tiên là Khấu Tuyên Linh gõ cửa. Có người từ bên trong mở cửa, vừa thấy là Khấu Tuyên Linh liền hô: "Khấu ngũ thiếu trở lại?"

"Trở lại, Bình bá." Khấu Tuyên Linh ứng thanh sau, thấy Bình bá còn muốn lĩnh bọn họ đi vào liền trực tiếp nói rằng: "Bình bá, ngài vội ngài , ta mang bằng hữu đi vào thấy ba mẹ ta liền đi."

Bình bá cười cười gật đầu, không có kiên trì. Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn hai người từ đình viện đi đến tiền thính, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Bình bá tại nhà của chúng ta làm việc đã có hơn hai mươi năm, thói quen kêu thiếu gia của chúng ta, kỳ thật không cần . Ta cũng không phải sắp xếp thứ năm, ba mẹ ta liền ta theo ta tỷ hai người, bất quá ta đường huynh đệ rất nhiều."

Tiền thính là một cái đàn tràng, xuyên qua tiền thính cùng môn đến mặt sau tiểu thính, tương đối an tĩnh. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiến tiểu thính liền phát hiện Khấu gia trưởng bối tất cả bên trong, thần sắc có chút ngưng trọng. Khấu phụ vừa thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh, thần sắc dịu đi không ít, nhưng là chính là hỏi hai tiếng liền làm hắn đứng ở một bên. Nhìn thấy Trần Dương khi hỏi nhiều hậu vài câu, Khấu phụ bên cạnh còn có vài vị huynh đệ cùng với Khấu gia trưởng bối, nhìn thấy Trần Dương cũng là vẻ mặt ôn hoà.

Ngược lại là Lục Tu Chi tại tiến tiểu thính sau biến đến không hề tồn tại cảm, khó hiểu làm người xem nhẹ hắn tồn tại.

Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo tự tổ sư gia Khấu Khiêm Chi sau đó lại vô xuất sắc đệ tử, sau lại càng bởi vì phật đạo luận pháp bại cấp phật hiệu mà từ từ suy thoái. Bởi vậy Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo phát triển đến nay đã diễn biến xuất rất nhiều chi, mà Khấu gia làm một cái gia tộc thức thiên sư thế gia, tại Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo nhất phái trung tương đối có đại biểu tính.

Cho nên Khấu gia tổ đình đến nơi giả tất cả đều là Khấu gia người.

Bởi vì Khấu Tuyên Linh bạn bè tiến đến, Khấu gia trưởng bối liền không lại mày ủ mặt ê, mà là thịnh tình khoản đãi. Chính là Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều nhìn ra được bọn họ tâm sự nặng nề, đây là Khấu gia gia sự, Trần Dương không tốt hỏi. Đêm đó Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Khấu phụ hàn huyên một lúc lâu, đi ra sau cũng là chau mày bộ dáng.

Trần Dương tắm rửa xong sau nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi, theo thường lệ cấp Độ Sóc phát tin tức báo bình an. Phát hoàn sau đột nhiên tò mò Phong Đô có hay không tín hiệu, Độ Sóc có thể hay không thu được tin tức. Hẳn là có đi, bằng không Độ Sóc có thể giây hồi?

Mới vừa nghĩ như vậy, liền nhìn thấy Độ Sóc hồi phục tin tức, một cái dấu chấm tròn.

Trần Dương nhìn đến Độ Sóc hồi phục tin tức sau liền an tâm để điện thoại di động xuống đi ngủ đây, một đêm vô mơ thấy hừng đông. Thiên tờ mờ sáng thời điểm, Trần Dương nghe được bên ngoài truyền đến ồn ào tiếng bước chân, đột nhiên mở mắt ra xuống giường mở cửa. Vừa lúc nhìn thấy sắc mặt ngưng trọng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới, bên cạnh đi theo cơ hồ không có tồn tại cảm Lục Tu Chi.

Trần Dương: "Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng ở Trần Dương trước mặt: "Bút Giá sơn ra điểm sự, trong nhà trưởng bối chính đuổi đi qua nhìn."

Bút Giá sơn là Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên, Khấu gia tổ tiên phần mộ cơ hồ tất cả đều táng tại Bút Giá sơn. Bút Giá sơn xuất sự, khó trách Khấu Tuyên Linh vẻ mặt ngưng trọng. Tái tưởng ngày hôm qua Khấu gia trưởng bối hội tụ tiểu thính, trên mặt hình như có mây đen bao phủ, chỉ sợ chính bởi vì Bút Giá sơn việc.

Cổ ngữ có vân: Sinh giả mệnh từ táng giả định. Phong thuỷ đại sự trung đầu kiện chính là phần mộ tổ tiên, huống chi là Khấu gia như vậy cái đại gia tộc phần mộ tổ tiên. Phần mộ tổ tiên một khi xuất sự, chỉ sợ toàn bộ Khấu gia đều sẽ phát sinh rung chuyển.

Trần Dương: "Ta cũng đi qua nhìn xem đi."

"Hảo. Kia cùng đi đi." Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng trước mại khai cước bộ, lại bởi vì quá gấp thiếu chút nữa uy đến, Lục Tu Chi đỡ lấy hắn thấp giọng: "Cẩn thận chút, không cần quá gấp." Khấu Tuyên Linh cười cười liền bước đi hướng ra ngoài đi.

Trần Dương nhìn Lục Tu Chi bóng dáng, tổng cảm thấy hắn rất quen thuộc. Không là bộ dạng hoặc khí chất, mà là cảm giác. Lục Tu Chi bỗng nhiên quay đầu hướng thượng Trần Dương ánh mắt, lộ ra ôn hòa hơi có vẻ đạm mạc cười.

Trần Dương ấn đường nhảy dựng, cảm thấy cái loại cảm giác này càng quen thuộc .

Bút Giá sơn tại tiểu thành trấn ngoại, khoảng cách cũng không tính xa, đi nửa giờ liền tới. Từ đàng xa nhìn, Bút Giá sơn hình như pháp sư kháp chỉ thực hiện thủ thế, loại này sơn thế tại phong thuỷ học trung được xưng là pháp sư bút.

Như có tổ tiên táng tại pháp sư bút phong thuỷ cục trong, hậu đại trung sẽ xuất hiện cao đạo hoặc cao tăng. Loại này bố cục từ trước là thiên sư thế gia yêu tha thiết phong thuỷ.

Bút Giá sơn chung quanh còn có rất nhiều ngọn núi vờn quanh, trên núi cỏ cây tươi tốt. Trung gian có sơn nước suối chảy xuống xuất, thượng có nước chảy dưới có con sông, nước suối trong suốt. Đứng ở giữa sườn núi trông về phía xa quần sơn, đại màu xanh trên ngọn núi tựa hồ còn bao phủ thản nhiên sương mù. Sân phơi rộng lớn, giấu phong tụ khí, phong thủy bảo địa. Cho dù Bút Giá sơn không có hình như pháp sư bút, cũng là tuyệt hảo phong thủy bảo địa.

Trần Dương mấy người tới Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên khi liền thấy cơ hồ sở hữu Khấu gia trưởng bối cùng bộ phận tiểu bối ở đây, Khấu Tuyên Linh đi đến Khấu phụ bên người. Trần Dương tùy theo tiến lên, thoáng nhìn Khấu thị phần mộ tổ tiên lại có sụp xuống dấu hiệu. Tái kiến phần mộ tổ tiên chung quanh thanh thảo héo rũ phiếm hắc, nhưng thấy vậy mà sinh khí đoạn tuyệt, mà khí không vượng.

Nhưng này không nên, bởi vì Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ tuyệt hảo, tuyệt đối là khối phong thủy bảo địa. Nhìn Bút Giá sơn địa phương khác như cũ sinh khí bừng bừng, ít nhất vài thập niên nội không có phát sinh đại tai hoạ phá hư phong thuỷ nói, Bút Giá sơn sinh khí, mà khí tuyệt đối tràn đầy. Cẩn thận xem xét phát hiện chỉ có Khấu thị phần mộ tổ tiên chỗ này xuất hiện thanh thảo héo rũ phiếm hắc, sinh khí đoạn tuyệt tình huống.

Phần mộ tổ tiên vô cớ sụp xuống, cỏ cây không bình thường héo rũ, không rõ dấu hiệu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Nơi này trừ bỏ nửa tháng bảy là nông lịch, mặt khác tháng đều là quốc lịch.

Chương 69: Thiên mộ phần 02

Không trung âm trầm, oi bức, thái dương bị mây đen che trụ, xa xa loài chim di chuyển đến biệt ngọn núi. Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên chung quanh tìm không thấy tiểu động vật, không có sinh khí, động liên tục vật đều không nguyện ý ở chỗ này trú oa. Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trước năm thước xa bãi phóng nhất trương thần đài, thần đàn tiền phương cắm tế bái tu mộ phần khi dùng đạo giáo hoàng lệnh kỳ.

Lúc này có một cái Khấu gia người nâng lệnh kỳ, thần sắc kích động đã chạy tới: "Nhị bá, lệnh kỳ chặt đứt."

Khấu gia trưởng bối thần sắc khiếp sợ, Khấu phụ thân hình nhoáng lên một cái, Khấu Tuyên Linh từ phía sau đỡ lấy hắn. Khấu phụ tại Khấu gia trung thứ hạng thứ hai, chiếu khán lệnh kỳ tuổi trẻ người là Khấu phụ chất tử. Khấu phụ tiếp nhận lệnh kỳ: "Bị bẻ gẫy ?"

Khấu gia tiểu bối nói rằng: "Ta tại chiếu khán lệnh kỳ, xoay người công phu chợt nghe thấy lệnh kỳ gãy thanh âm. Quay đầu lại nhìn, quả nhiên nhìn thấy lệnh kỳ chặt đứt."

Đạo giáo lệnh kỳ cắm ở thần đàn thượng giống nhau là làm thi pháp hiệu lệnh pháp khí, có dò đường tác dụng. Thiên sư cách làm khi, nếu lệnh kỳ gãy hoặc đột nhiên ngã xuống, thuyết minh thần linh gợi ý không thể tiếp tục, tiếp tục thì có họa buông xuống. Tỷ như tu mộ phần, thiên mộ phần đều là đại sự, yêu cầu phóng một cái lệnh kỳ. Nếu lệnh kỳ bẻ gẫy hoặc sập, liền không thể tiếp tục thiên mộ phần, tu mộ phần.

Khấu phụ cùng Khấu gia mặt khác trưởng bối thấp giọng thương lượng vài câu sau, đối Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta thượng sơn, nhìn thủy khẩu."

Vì thế đoàn người thượng sơn, Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi cũng theo sau. Lục Tu Chi theo sát tại Khấu Tuyên Linh phía sau, Khấu gia người cơ hồ không có chú ý tới hắn, cho dù nhìn thoáng qua cũng rất nhanh dời đi tầm mắt, coi như Lục Tu Chi cùng sơn gian thạch đầu, cây cối không có nhị dạng. Bọn họ đi lên sơn, từ sơn thủy khẩu nhìn Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ.

Núi cao ngoại hình dụ vi long, kéo duỗi thân, phủ phục trái đất. Thổ vi khí chi mẫu, sinh khí dụ vi mạch, núi cao trung tiềm tàng sinh khí liền xưng là long mạch. Long vi dương, thủy vi âm, âm dương sống mái giao hợp, long thủy tương tùy vi cát mà. Bởi vậy long, thủy cùng sinh khí kín không kẽ hở, phong thủy bảo địa tức nhìn long, sa, thủy cát hung. Trong đó sa tức vi thổ, phép ẩn dụ sinh khí.

Ba người trung thủy khẩu làm trọng, tức dòng nước nhập khẩu cùng nói ra. 《 phong thủy bảo địa 》 trung có câu phong thuỷ khẩu quyết: Thiên môn khai, mà hộ bế. Thiên môn vi dòng nước nhập khẩu, nghi rộng lớn. Mà hộ vi dòng nước nói ra, nghi thu bế. Thủy vi tài nguyên, cho nên nhập khẩu rộng lớn tài nguyên quảng tiến, nói ra thu bế vơ vét của cải nguyên. Nếu thủy khẩu phán vi hung, thì sẽ cho gia đình cùng táng như thế phong thủy bảo địa người hậu thế mang đến tai hoạ.

Trần Dương đám người dọc theo một cái tiểu lộ bò lên đỉnh núi, đi ngang qua một chỗ thủy đàm, thủy đàm sâu không thấy đáy, chung quanh tất cả đều là rậm rạp cây rừng. Nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ lại sẽ phát hiện trong nước tất cả đều là gãy cành khô, cơ hồ nhét đầy thủy đàm cái đáy, lại lệnh thủy đàm biến đến tử khí trầm trầm.

Khấu phụ thấy thế, nhíu mày: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? Đầm nước này tử khí trầm trầm, thế nhưng cũng không phải nước chảy ? Tuyên Linh, ngươi đi nhìn xem thủy chất."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ứng thanh, liền đi nhìn thủy chất. Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi vừa lúc đứng ở khoảng cách thủy đàm rất gần địa phương, đương Khấu Tuyên Linh phát hiện mình nhất định nhiễu quá bờ biển lùm cây mà còn nghiêng lệch thân thể tài năng miễn cưỡng nâng đến thủy khi, Lục Tu Chi đề xuất nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn, làm hắn mượn lực xem xét thủy chất.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng ý, vì thế Lục Tu Chi nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn đứng ở bờ biển. Mà Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là một cước dẫm tại bờ biển, một cước thật cẩn thận thải trong nước xông ra tới cục đá tới gần mặt nước. Hắn phát hiện đứng ở bờ biển nhìn mặt nước, mặt nước thực sạch sẽ. Chính là tới gần vừa thấy liền sẽ phát hiện thủy chất khàn khàn, đáy nước tối đen đến làm cho lòng người sinh bất an.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lấy tay mò thủy, vào tay một mảnh sềnh sệch. Vươn ra phát hiện trên tay dính một tầng mỏng mà trong suốt vết bẩn, đột nhiên khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn nhất dạng màu đen dải dài vật thể từ trong nước đột nhiên nhảy ra. Hắn tâm trạng cả kinh liền trước hết nghe nghe Trần Dương hô: "Cẩn thận."

Trần Dương trước kia cảm thấy đến thủy đàm có vấn đề, bởi vậy phá lệ lưu ý mặt nước. Đương nhìn đến từ thủy đàm trong đột nhiên nhảy đi ra tập kích Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt hắc xà khi liền nhắc nhở một tiếng, ra tay rất nhanh bẻ gẫy nhánh cây đem hắc xà chăm chú vào cây cối bên cạnh.

Lục Tu Chi phản ứng cực khoái đem Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo trở về ôm vào trong ngực, hắc xà cùng nhánh cây từ Khấu Tuyên Linh giáp biên sát đi qua. Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh hồn phương đúng giờ hướng Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi nói lời cảm tạ, cũng thập phần tự nhiên rời khỏi Lục Tu Chi ôm ấp.

Trần Dương liếc mắt Lục Tu Chi, hắn phát hiện Lục Tu Chi tại Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp được nguy hiểm khi thần sắc đại biến, ra tay tốc độ cũng rất nhanh. Hơn nữa được xưng sắt thép thẳng nam lão Khấu eo bị ôm thời điểm cư nhiên không có nửa điểm không thích ứng, tập mãi thành thói quen bộ dáng.

Hoặc là là lão Khấu rất thẳng, căn bản không nhận thấy được không đối. Hoặc là là 'Tình huynh đệ' rất thâm, lão Khấu trực tiếp phóng qua phía trước có thể nói trói buộc bước đi tiến vào thân mật tiếp xúc giai đoạn.

Trần Dương ngón trỏ học nhà hắn lão Độ có tiết tấu đánh, thu hồi ánh mắt, dừng ở trên mặt nước. Mặt nước vẫn như cũ là một mảnh bình tĩnh, nhìn về phía vừa rồi nguy hiểm một màn chính là ảo giác. Chính là càng bình tĩnh, lại càng nguy hiểm.

Trần Dương quay đầu hướng Khấu phụ nói rằng: "Khấu tiên sinh, ta hoài nghi thủy đàm phía dưới còn có bẩn đồ vật. Không bằng thử xem nhìn dùng ngũ lôi bùa đem chúng nó oanh đi ra?"

Khấu phụ trầm ngâm, Khấu Tuyên Linh đối hắn nói rằng: "Ba, thủy chất thực bẩn, nước lặng một cái đầm." Khấu phụ trong lòng vi kinh, thủy đàm cao thấp du liên thông thủy khẩu, thủy khẩu là sống sơn tuyền, bởi vậy thủy đàm phải là nước chảy. Hiện giờ biến thành nước lặng, vấn đề thực đại.

Khấu phụ đồng ý Trần Dương đề nghị, Trần Dương đi về phía trước đoạn ngắn lộ, tại thủy đàm nhập khẩu phụ cận sử dụng ngũ lôi bùa. Khàn khàn tiếng gầm rú nổ tung thủy đàm, bọt nước văng khắp nơi. Không ít ngư bị nổ đến trên bờ, phiên cái bụng nhảy nhót vài cái. Bởi vì nước sông bị nổ khởi, đáy sông có nhất dạng thiết màu đen sự việc. Tuy rằng rất nhanh lại bị nước sông bao phủ, nhưng ở tràng mọi người đã thấy rõ như vậy sự việc bộ dáng.

Đó là một cái trước chân đứng lên, chân sau ngồi xổm tọa, long đầu long thân long trảo trấn hà bá thú, trấn hà bá thú trên người tất cả đều là bị ăn mòn đi ra lỗ thủng, trống rỗng trong còn có rất nhiều hắc xà mấp máy. Bộ dáng thật sự làm cho người ta sợ hãi, nhìn thấy đều bị khởi nổi da gà.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thủy đàm dòng nước lối vào như thế nào sẽ có trấn hà bá thú?"

Trấn hà bá thú giống nhau là để đặt thường phát lũ lụt giữa sông ương, như là cho tới bây giờ sẽ không phát sinh hồng tai Bút Giá sơn thủy đàm căn bản không cần trấn hà bá thú. Huống chi kia chỉ trấn hà bá thú trên người tất cả đều là lỗ thủng, lỗ thủng trong còn cuộn mình rất nhiều tà quỷ hắc xà.

Trấn hà bá thú nguyên với Tần Hán Lý Băng trị thủy, lấy thần thú trấn áp thủy tinh. Mà trấn hà bá thú tại bất đồng thời kì liền sẽ xuất hiện bất đồng hình tượng, có chút này đây thạch bò tót hình tượng mặt thế, có chút lại là thiết ngưu, còn có tương đối hiếm thấy long tử. Hảo thủy, bởi vậy cũng bị cho rằng trấn hà bá thú.

Chính là đem trấn hà bá thú chôn ở sẽ không phát hồng thủy thủy đàm trong liền sẽ biến thành trở ngại nước chảy chảy vào, đem thủy đàm biến thành một cái tử đàm. Hơn nữa thủy đàm trung trấn hà bá thú làm trấn hà bá thú cũng là như vậy khủng bố bộ dáng, chỉ sợ là từ cái nào ô bẩn địa phương dời qua đến.

Trần Dương: "Trấn hà bá thú ban đầu phải là bị chôn ở một cái âm khí rất nặng địa phương, bị ăn mòn sau đó trở thành những cái đó tà quỷ hắc xà oa. Có người đem này chỉ trấn hà bá thú chuyển qua Bút Giá sơn, ném vào thủy đàm trung, ngăn chặn nước chảy. Thủy đàm tới gần long khẩu, ngăn chặn thủy đàm tương đương ngăn chặn long khẩu, thủy không thể đi xuống lưu, liền sẽ biến thành nước lặng."

Bọn họ mới từ dưới chân núi đi lên thời điểm nhìn thấy vẫn là sạch sẽ trong suốt nước chảy, nhưng tiếp qua hai ngày, chân núi nước chảy cũng sẽ biến thành nước lặng. Khấu phụ gật đầu: "Xem ra có người muốn chỉnh chúng ta Khấu gia, còn chọn như vậy nham hiểm thủ đoạn."

Đích xác nham hiểm. Hủy người phần mộ tổ tiên, hại nhân tam đại. Khấu gia ngũ đại trong vòng tổ tiên đều táng tại Bút Giá sơn, phần mộ tổ tiên phong thuỷ môt khi bị hủy, làm hại không chỉ là tam đại, chỉ sợ ngũ đại trong vòng đều sẽ tao ngộ bất trắc. Khấu gia là đắc tội cái gì nhân tài thu nhận như thế đáng sợ trả thù?

Khấu phụ nhíu mày, nhất thời cũng nhớ không nổi cùng người nào kết thù. Bọn họ thiên sư giúp mọi người làm điều tốt, làm việc thiện tích đức, nhưng kết thù tuyệt đối so với người bình thường nhiều, nhất là cây to đón gió thiên sư thế gia. Vừa là làm việc thiện tích đức, liền là cùng ác đánh nhau. Khấu gia chính là đắc tội quá không ít ác nhân, đối phương tới cửa trả thù, yếu hại hắn Khấu gia ngũ đại không phải không có khả năng.

Khấu phụ tay to vung lên: "Đi lên, đến thủy khẩu nhìn xem."

Bọn họ tới thủy khẩu, cũng là từ thủy khẩu chỗ xoa khởi một cái trắng dã bụng tử ngư. Thủy khẩu chỗ sinh khí nhất tràn đầy, tuyệt không sẽ xuất hiện tử ngư loại tình huống này. Liền có Khấu thị đệ tử đi xuống thăm dò, lại liền phát hiện một đám tử ngư. Trở về đưa tin, lệnh đến Khấu thị trưởng bối đều khí giận không ngừng. Phẫn mà mệnh lệnh Khấu thị đệ tử nghiêm tra cừu gia, thù này đã là không đội trời chung. Nếu là nhảy ra cừu gia, bắn.

Đoàn người lần nữa trở lại Khấu gia, Trần Dương bất tiện tham dự bọn họ gia sự, rời đi tiểu thính. Tại tiểu thính ngoại gặp được Lục Tu Chi, tiến lên cùng hắn bắt chuyện: "Tại chờ Khấu Tuyên Linh?"

Lục Tu Chi quay đầu lại, thần sắc đạm mạc: "Ân."

Trần Dương: "Khấu Tuyên Linh người này rất chấp nhất, đừng nhìn hắn giống như đối chuyện gì đều không thế nào thương tâm. Kỳ thật nhận chuẩn một sự kiện một người, có thể kiên trì mười năm tám năm mỗi ngày đúng giờ múa kiếm cung phụng. . . Ý của ta là Khấu Tuyên Linh thực thành kính cũng thực chấp nhất, tỷ như lúc trước hắn mỗi ngày đúng giờ cung phụng tổ sư gia, mỗi lần đi xa đều sẽ đem tổ sư gia bức họa bắt tại trên người. Ngươi hẳn là nhìn đến trên người hắn tổ sư gia bức họa đi?"

Lục Tu Chi mâu trung mang cười: "Thấy được, thật đáng yêu."

"Ân?" Trần Dương nhướng mày, một đại nam nhân sẽ khen lão Khấu đáng yêu sao?

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta mới vừa cùng hắn nhận thức thời điểm, hắn chính là rất có nguyên tắc người. Hắn. . . Thực thành kính, có rất ít như vậy thành kính tín ngưỡng người. Ta cảm thấy hắn hết sức chân thành, đáng yêu."

A thông suốt. Trần Dương khẳng định Lục Tu Chi coi trọng bọn họ phân cục thẳng nam lão Khấu, hơn nữa là võng tình hãm sâu cái loại này. Cư nhiên có thể từ lão Khấu cái loại này đem tổ sư gia đương nữ thần nhất dạng cung phụng nhiệt tình yêu thương ưa thích nhìn ra hết sức chân thành, đáng yêu. Đây là thật yêu, tuyệt đối chân ái không thể nghi ngờ. Bất quá, "Khấu Tuyên Linh đem ngươi đương huynh đệ, hắn là thẳng nam." Vũ trụ sắt thép thẳng cấp bậc.

Lục Tu Chi cười nói: "Hắn đối chính mình tự mình hiểu biết khả năng không quá rõ ràng."

Ý là Khấu Tuyên Linh cong mà không tự biết? Vẫn là hắn cảm thấy chính mình có thể dễ dàng bẻ cong Khấu Tuyên Linh? Trần Dương còn chưa mở bắt đầu đáp lời, chỉ thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh từ tiểu đại sảnh đi ra, một phen lãm trụ Lục Tu Chi bả vai nói rằng: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi cùng A Chi đang nói chuyện cái gì?"

"A Chi?"

"Có phải hay không cảm thấy rất có cảm giác thân thiết? Ha ha, ta cảm thấy huynh đệ chi gian gọi ngoại hiệu thực thân thiết."

Trần Dương trầm mặc, hắn cảm thấy chính mình yêu cầu lần nữa chỉnh lý Khấu Tuyên Linh người này. Rốt cuộc là cái gì làm hắn cho rằng thân mật làm người khác nhũ danh chính là lấy ngoại hiệu? Không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn gọi chính mình tức phụ.

Trần Dương vốn đang tưởng trào trào Lục Tu Chi nói khoác mà không biết ngượng, thuận tiện đả kích cảnh cáo một chút. Ai biết Khấu Tuyên Linh chính mình đem mình đưa đến Lục Tu Chi trong ngực, hắn liền không thể nói cái gì. Cảm giác chính mình như là lão phụ thân, vừa muốn bổng đánh mơ ước nhà mình nhi tử ngốc dã yêu tinh, còn không có sử xuất chiêu thức, nhi tử ngốc ôm bên ngoài dã yêu tinh ngây ngô nói: 'Cha, ta cho ngài tìm cái con dâu.'

Lược tâm tắc. Trần Dương ngược lại hỏi: "Nhà các ngươi phần mộ tổ tiên sự tình nói như thế nào?"

"Ba của ta bọn họ quyết định trước thiên mộ phần, lại điều tra."

"Rất tốt. Cái gì thời điểm thiên mộ phần?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngày mai. Chúng ta hy vọng càng nhanh càng tốt, dù sao ta Khấu gia tổ tiên đều táng tại Bút Giá sơn, nếu muốn thiên mộ phần cũng là hạng nhất đại công trình. Thời gian tha đến càng lâu, đối phương liền có thời gian tính kế."

"Ngày mai. . . Quả thật vội vàng. Các ngươi tìm được tân phong thủy bảo địa ?" Thiên mộ phần báo cho tổ tiên, dù sao cũng phải có một cái tân địa chỉ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Bút Giá sơn là thực khó được phong thủy bảo địa, nếu không là phong thuỷ bị phá hư, chúng ta căn bản không từng nghĩ thiên mộ phần. Ba của ta cùng thúc bá nhóm ý tưởng là trước hết mời tổ tiên rời đi huyệt, sau đó lại tìm kiếm tân huyệt."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Cũng hảo. Nếu có cần ta hỗ trợ địa phương, cứ việc mở miệng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cười cười: "Cám ơn."

Trần Dương đánh xong tiếp đón sau liền rời đi, đến thành trấn thượng đi dạo. Thành trấn kiến trúc cổ sắc dạt dào, cổ ốc san sát nối tiếp nhau, tiểu con sông thủy từ từng nhà cửa nhà uốn lượn mà qua. Trên đường có đôi khi có thể nhìn thấy một hai khối bài tử, bài tử thượng viết quảng cáo, sơ suất là sáng tạo phát triển cổ sắc dạt dào thành trấn, phát triển mạnh có đặc sắc văn hóa du lịch mà.

Thành trấn không tính lớn, một ngày có thể đi hoàn. Thành trấn phồn hoa mà nhàn nhã, ấm áp yên lặng, thái dương tại đỉnh núi thượng, muốn ngã không ngã. Màu da cam sắc ánh nắng chiều phô biến bán phiến không trung, đem toàn bộ thành trấn đều nhiễm thượng cực kỳ diễm lệ sắc thái. Đứng ở thành trấn đường cái ngẩng đầu có thể nhìn thấy thành trấn mặt sau Bút Giá sơn, Bút Giá sơn tọa lạc quần sơn vờn quanh chỗ, tú lệ đoan trang, đỉnh núi tổng tự khí trời một tầng mỹ lệ sương mù.

Đột nhiên có một đám người vội vàng vội vội chạy tới, đi ngang qua Trần Dương bên người khi, Trần Dương nghe được bọn họ nói: "Nhanh lên đi thông tri Khấu gia, bất quá chính là tiến tranh sơn vô duyên vô cớ đột nhiên chết bất đắc kỳ tử, khẳng định gặp tà. Gần đây quỷ môn đại khai, có chút lệ quỷ hung thần chui phùng nhi chạy đến hại nhân. Các ngươi nhanh lên đi thông tri Khấu gia thiên sư, nhìn xem có thể hay không đem người cứu trở về đến."

Trong đám người có một người ở phía trước thay đổi cái phương hướng, hướng phía Khấu gia tổ trạch chạy tới. Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, đuổi kịp đại bộ đội quẹo vào một cái cục đá ngỏ tắt nhỏ, rất xa nhìn thấy có hộ nhân gia cửa nhà tụ lại rất nhiều người. Đến gần phát hiện trong phòng truyền đến bi thương tiếng khóc, Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến bên cạnh người người: "Phát sinh chuyện gì ?"

Người nọ mắt nhìn Trần Dương, cho là hắn là du khách liền không quá nguyện ý giảng. Trần Dương lúc này tỏ vẻ chính mình là Khấu Tuyên Linh bằng hữu, người nọ nửa tin nửa ngờ, hắn bên hông có một cái lão nhân cẩn thận nhìn Trần Dương: "Ta nhớ rõ ngươi, ngày hôm qua đi theo Khấu tiểu ngũ bên người đồng thời tiến Khấu gia."

"Nguyên lai là Khấu gia khách nhân, " nghe vậy, người nọ lập tức khách khí cười nói: "Có người chết ở bên trong, là một cái du khách. Chúng ta nơi này khách du lịch coi như phát đạt, cho nên từng nhà đều có không đi ra phòng ở thuê cấp du khách. Nhà này chính là đem phòng ở thuê cấp du khách, kết quả du khách đột nhiên chết bất đắc kỳ tử tử vong. Kia du khách bạn gái hiện tại khóc trời gào đất chỉ trích này hộ nhân gia mưu tài sát hại tính mệnh, bằng không nàng không bệnh không tai bạn trai như thế nào lại đột nhiên chết bất đắc kỳ tử? Bất quá, ta nghe nói ." Hắn đè thấp tiếng nói thần bí hề hề nói: "Nghe nói hắn không nghe khuyên bảo, tối hôm qua thượng nhất định phải vào núi, không chừng chính là ban đêm gặp được cái gì vậy bị lấy đi tính mạng."

Cũng không lâu lắm Khấu gia liền người tới, tới là Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa đến, đám người liền tự động tránh ra con đường. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy Trần Dương, cùng hắn sóng vai đi vào: "Ta nghe bọn hắn nói có người chết bất đắc kỳ tử ?"

"Ta cũng vừa nghe nói." Trần Dương trả lời một câu, khóa vào cửa hạm nhìn thấy có một cái nam nhân ngã vào bàn bát tiên bên cạnh, biểu tình cực kỳ thống khổ, hai tay khẩn khu trụ cổ. Trong phòng còn có kinh hồn chưa định chủ nhân cùng với nam nhân bạn gái, bạn gái khóc muốn báo nguy.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đầu tiên là xem xét người chết, phát hiện người chết trên cổ tất cả đều là chính mình khu đi ra chỉ ngân, có chút miệng vết thương thực thâm, chảy ra rất nhiều huyết mà giờ khắc này vết máu ngưng kết. Trần Dương cũng ngồi xổm xuống xem xét: "Hắn trong cổ họng có cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Không biết. Trong cổ họng có cái gì vậy có thể làm cho người thống khổ tử vong?" Hắn kiểm tra người chết ngón tay, khe hở trong tất cả đều là da thịt mảnh vụn cùng đen thùi vết máu.

Trần Dương đột nhiên phát hiện người chết nhĩ sau làn da có điều màu đen sợi tơ, vừa định cẩn thận xác nhận khi, người chết bạn gái phác đi lên cảnh cáo bọn họ không cho phép nhúc nhích nàng bạn trai thi thể: "Các ngươi tưởng muốn hủy thi diệt tích? Tại cảnh sát đã đến trước, các ngươi đều không chuẩn bính thi thể. Nếu không các ngươi ai đều thoát không hiềm nghi."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau, bọn họ kiểm tra thời điểm cũng không có đụng chạm thi thể, bất quá người chết bạn gái nói như vậy, bọn họ cũng đích xác không hảo đụng chạm xúc thi thể. Trần Dương rũ mắt nhìn về phía người chết nhĩ sau, phát hiện hắn nhĩ sau căn bản không có màu đen sợi tơ. Nhướng mày, chẳng lẽ nhìn lầm rồi?

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng dậy: "Báo nguy ?"

Này hộ nhân gia chủ nhân chỉ vào người chết bạn gái nói rằng: "Nàng báo nguy . Ai, ta nói hắn chết bất đắc kỳ tử thật sự theo chúng ta không có vấn đề gì. Bất đồ ngươi tiền tài sắc đẹp, làm chi yếu hại hắn? Không thù không oán, căn bản không để ý từ hại hắn. Lại nói, đoàn người ăn đồ vật đều nhất dạng, liền hắn một người xuất sự, thuyết minh không phải ta nhóm tại trong thức ăn hạ đồ vật. Lại nói , chúng ta rõ ràng khuyên bảo quá rất nhiều lần, làm hắn đừng đi Thiết Vi sơn. Nói không chừng chính là ở nơi đó trêu chọc không sạch sẽ đồ vật — "

"Hắn tiến Thiết Vi sơn ?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đánh gãy này hộ nhân gia chủ nhân nói.

Chủ hộ nói rằng: "Vào núi nha. Ta khuyên quá rất nhiều lần, chung quanh nhiều như vậy phong cảnh tú lệ ngọn núi hắn không đi trèo lên, nhất định phải đi Thiết Vi sơn. Rõ ràng chúng ta đứng ở Thiết Vi sơn chân núi đều cảm thấy tâm hoảng hoảng, thực không rõ một ngọn núi phong, hắn nhất định phải đi, còn muốn ban đêm đi. Ngươi nói không là gặp tà là cái gì?"

Trần Dương không biết Thiết Vi sơn, nhưng biết một tòa địa phương cư dân cũng không dám đi ngọn núi, tại nhiều lần khuyên can hạ, đơn thuần du khách hẳn là có điều kiêng kị. Liền tính mạo hiểm tâm cùng tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ, cũng sẽ không một mình một người nửa đêm thượng sơn. Hắn hỏi người chết bạn gái: "Hắn nửa đêm thượng sơn đi làm đi?"

Người chết bạn gái ánh mắt lóe ra: "Hắn luôn luôn thích mạo hiểm, nhất là những cái đó nghe đứng lên thực biến hoá kỳ lạ địa phương. Bọn họ tại ta bạn trai trước mặt lần nữa đề cập Thiết Vi sơn không thể đi, bọn họ càng nói ta bạn trai lại càng cảm thấy hứng thú. Cho nên, cho nên liền đi . Nhưng là điều này cùng ta bạn trai tử vong có cái gì quan hệ? Ta bạn trai là ở trước mặt ta ăn bọn họ chuẩn bị đồ ăn sau đó đột nhiên chết bất đắc kỳ tử, liền tính bọn họ không phải cố ý hại chết ta bạn trai, nhưng bọn hắn khẳng định theo ta bạn trai tử vong thoát không khỏi liên quan. Các ngươi đều là người trấn trên đi? Thiên giúp chính mình người đi, các ngươi nói cái gì ta cũng sẽ không tín . Ta hiện tại sẽ chờ cảnh sát đến, ta chỉ tin tưởng pháp y báo cáo."

Trần Dương rũ mắt: "Chỉ sợ không phải thích biến hoá kỳ lạ địa phương, mà là biến hoá kỳ lạ địa phương có cái gì vậy hấp dẫn các ngươi đi mạo hiểm."

Người chết bạn gái nhíu mày không vui: "Ngươi nói hưu nói vượn cái gì? Ta nói rồi, ta chỉ tin tưởng cảnh sát — "

"Chỉ sợ cảnh sát đến , ngươi ngược lại sẽ biết sợ." Khấu Tuyên Linh từ người chết bạn gái phía sau xuất hiện, cầm trong tay bọn họ hành lý. Đem hành lý đổ ra, bên trong công binh sạn, lính dù đao, mặt nạ phòng độc cùng phi hổ trảo chờ vật phẩm."Trộm mộ? Các ngươi đến Thiết Vi sơn là trộm mộ ?"

Người chết bạn gái sắc mặt trở nên rất khó coi: "Không là, chúng ta không là. Chẳng lẽ mang theo mấy thứ này chính là trộm mộ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn người chết bạn gái ánh mắt biến đến cổ quái, thần sắc nghiêm túc không ít: "Các ngươi từ nơi này biết được Thiết Vi sơn có cổ mộ tồn tại?" Nàng đệ nhất thời gian phản bác chính mình không là trộm mộ, mà không phải phản bác Thiết Vi sơn có cổ mộ. Nhưng là Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ là giữ bí mật , chỉ có Khấu gia bộ phận người biết. Thậm chí là trấn trong mọi người cũng không biết, bởi vậy nghe tới Khấu Tuyên Linh lời này khi, vây xem trấn dân cảm thấy thực kinh ngạc.

Người chết bạn gái thần sắc kinh ngạc, nhìn thấy mặt khác trấn dân cũng là mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc bộ dáng. Đột nhiên cười lạnh nói: "Sẽ không bị các ngươi giấu ra rồi đi? Ta nghe nói Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ trong cất giấu núi vàng núi bạc, cư nhiên bị các ngươi Khấu gia giấu xuống dưới. Ha ha, này chính là các ngươi tín nhiệm tôn kính Khấu gia, độc chiếm Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ tài bảo lại lừa dối ngươi nhóm không thể vào Thiết Vi sơn!"

Người chết bạn gái tại trấn ở đây vài ngày, biết Khấu gia tại trấn trong địa phương vị. Lúc này đang tưởng châm ngòi Khấu gia cùng trấn dân ở giữa quan hệ, nhưng đương nàng hao hết tâm tư châm ngòi khi lại phát hiện những cái đó trấn dân vẻ mặt lạnh lùng. Sau một lúc lâu bọn họ khe khẽ nói nhỏ, nhìn người chết bạn gái giống như nhìn cái kẻ ngu.

"Nói đến hảo giống chúng ta đều là thấp chỉ số thông minh, tùy tùy tiện tiện liền châm ngòi thành công nhất dạng."

"Chính là, có chút chỉ số thông minh người đều nhìn ra Thiết Vi sơn không rõ. Đứng ở chân núi đều tâm hoảng hoảng, ngọn núi giống như bán chỉ vật còn sống đều không có. Nguy hiểm như vậy địa phương cho dù có vàng bạc tài bảo, cũng phải nhìn có hay không mệnh hưởng dụng."

"Kính nhờ, cổ mộ a! Xem qua khủng bố điện ảnh không có? Như vậy khủng bố địa phương, ngốc tử mới đi. Còn không bằng đăng báo quốc gia, nói không chừng có thể bắt được tiền thưởng."

"Đăng báo quốc gia là nhất chính xác thủ đoạn, bởi vì ngươi phát hiện cổ mộ không nhất định đi vào đi, lấy đến đi tài bảo. Liền tính ngươi lấy đi tài bảo ngươi bán phải đi ra ngoài sao? Ngươi muốn là đi đặc biệt con đường, đem quốc bảo bán được nước ngoài đi, tổ tông mặt đều cho ngươi mất hết."

Trần Dương đối người chết bạn gái nói rằng: "Nghe được không? Dù sao ngươi cũng báo nguy , vừa lúc làm cảnh sát đem ngươi mang đi."

Người chết bạn gái sắc mặt xanh mét, nhếch môi hận nói "Ta bị bắt, các ngươi cũng trốn không thoát! Ta bạn trai chính là bị các ngươi hại chết !"

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh không lại để ý tới người chết bạn gái, mà là chờ cảnh sát đã đến. Chính là thẳng đến sắc trời ngầm hạ đi, cảnh sát đều không có đến. Chủ hộ nói rằng: "Nàng đương chúng ta mặt báo nguy, không nên đến bây giờ còn chưa tới."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem người chết bạn gái di động lấy lại đây, muốn tới giải khóa mật mã sau phát hiện căn bản không có bấm báo nguy dãy số. Người chết bạn gái khóe môi âm trầm cong lên: "Các ngươi hại chết ta bạn trai còn muốn bình an vô sự? Cảnh sát đỉnh cái rắm dùng, ta muốn chính mình báo thù."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày, tạm thời không rõ người chết bạn gái những lời này ý tứ. Trần Dương ý bảo Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thi thể: "Thi thể bên trong có cái gì." Khấu Tuyên Linh cúi đầu nhìn, không thấy được cái gì vậy.

Trần Dương bán ngồi xổm xuống, ánh mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, ánh mắt lợi hại thẳng tắp khóa lại người chết cánh tay. Đột nhiên ra tay, nhanh như thiểm điện đè lại người chết cánh tay làn da hạ giống như mạch máu phẩm chất màu đen điều hình dạng vật thể, vật kia thể bị kháp trụ còn tại không ngừng nhúc nhích.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn xem da đầu run lên: "Này cái gì vậy?"

Trần Dương: "Tạm thời không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là nó giống như tại lớn lên." Hắn nhìn về phía người chết bạn gái, người sau ánh mắt cuồng nhiệt nhìn chằm chằm người chết trên cánh tay màu đen điều hình vật thể."Trước đem thi thể xử lí đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thiêu hủy sao?"

"Ân." Lúc này người chết trong thân thể màu đen điều trạng vật thể hẳn là còn không có trưởng thành đứng lên, có thể trước đem thi thể thiêu hủy. Trần Dương cũng bất kể là không sẽ phá hư thi thể, hắn trong lòng nghĩ đến một loại khả năng tính, lo lắng những cái đó màu đen điều trạng vật thể trưởng thành đứng lên tìm kiếm ký sinh thể. Trấn trong còn có người nhiều như vậy, không thể lấy người nhiều như vậy mệnh đến đánh cuộc.

Người chết bạn gái nói nhỏ: "Chậm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lúc này làm người đem người chết đưa đến quảng trường ngoại, giá khởi cây vải thụ nhánh cây, châm nhánh cây sau ánh lửa tận trời. Nhưng thẳng đến sở hữu cây vải thụ nhánh cây đều thiêu đốt hoàn, người chết thi thể hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì. Có người tiến lên coi, hoảng hốt thét lên ngã ngồi trên mặt đất. Còn lại người tiến lên nhìn sau sắc mặt đại biến, chạy đến một bên nôn mửa.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh tiến lên, nhìn đến người chết làn da bị chống lên. Làn da dưới rậm rạp tất cả đều là màu đen điều trạng vật, này đó màu đen điều trạng vật giống như bao trùm tại người chết mạch máu, đầu khớp xương, đem người chết gặm cắn thành một cái không xác. Chỉ còn lại có một lớp da gắt gao bao bọc trụ bên trong màu đen điều trạng vật, giống như lấy căn thứ có thể thứ phá, phóng chạy bên trong đồ vật.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày: "Trước đình đặt ở Khấu gia tổ đình."

Chương 70: Thiên mộ phần 03

Người chết thi thể bị vận chuyển hồi Khấu gia tổ đình, đình đặt ở đình viện trong. Người chết bạn gái cũng bị áp giải đến tổ đình, đóng lại. Khấu phụ đám người nghe được động tĩnh, tìm theo tiếng mà đến, nhìn thấy người chết thi thể có chút kinh ngạc. Khấu Tuyên Linh đem hiểu biết tất cả đều nói cho bọn hắn biết, nghe xong toàn tình, Khấu phụ suy nghĩ sâu xa nói "Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ tuy rằng rất ít người biết, nhưng ở hai ba mươi năm trước không là bí mật. Thế hệ trước người biết, chính là cổ mộ không thể vào. Hai người này phải là nghe được trước tình, không tin cổ mộ nguy hiểm mới dám tự tiện xông vào."

Trần Dương: "Thiết Vi sơn có cổ mộ?"

"Có." Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu nói rằng: "Bất quá chính như ba của ta đã nói, hiện tại rất ít người biết. Thiết Vi sơn thực âm tà, không biết có phải hay không là kia tòa cổ mộ nguyên nhân, tóm lại trên núi thực âm trầm, buổi sáng cùng buổi chiều đều lung sương mù, ánh mặt trời chiếu không đi vào. Động vật rất ít. Đi đến chân núi đã cảm thấy âm trầm, cảm giác thực không rõ."

"Kia tòa cổ mộ tồn tại đã lâu rồi?"

"Ta không biết, có ít nhất hơn một ngàn năm. Gia phả trong có ghi lại, hơn nữa không thể động kia tòa huyệt. Lúc trước Khấu gia tổ đình tuyển ở trong này, một là Bút Giá sơn, hai là coi chừng Thiết Vi sơn, tránh cho bên trong đồ vật chạy đến." Dừng một chút, Khấu Tuyên Linh bổ sung: "Ta không biết cổ mộ bên trong có dấu cái gì vậy, chính là Khấu gia tổ huấn trong, về cổ mộ ghi lại tựa hồ nhắc tới, ít ỏi sơ lược, không có tường thuật."

Trần Dương đối Khấu phụ nói: "Người chết thi thể trong có chút đồ vật, Khấu thúc ngài đến xem." Nói xong, hắn lấy bả đao nhẹ nhàng hoa khai người chết làn da, bên trong thành người ngón cái thô, ước bảy tám centimet trường hắc xà phía sau tiếp trước từ làn da chỗ hổng dũng mãnh tiến ra. Người chết vừa mới chết không bao lâu, hoa khai làn da thời điểm lại phát hiện không có huyết lưu đi ra."Khấu thúc ngươi xem, thân thể hắn trong tất cả đều là này đó hắc xà. Phải là tại sau khi hắn chết mới ấp trứng, trưởng thành tốc độ rất nhanh. Ta nhớ rõ vừa mới bắt đầu nhìn đến là sợi tơ nhất dạng tế, hút huyết nhục sau bay nhanh trưởng thành."

Khấu phụ chưa trả lời, Khấu Tuyên Linh bên cạnh người vẫn luôn đảm đương bối cảnh bản Lục Tu Chi liếc mắt trên mặt đất mấp máy mấy cái hắc xà, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Oán uế."

Trần Dương: "Cái gì?"

Khấu phụ lúc này mới phát hiện Lục Tu Chi tồn tại, lúc trước hắn biết Khấu Tuyên Linh mang về hai cái bằng hữu, nhưng vẫn luôn xem nhẹ Lục Tu Chi. Liên hắn cũng không biết tại sao mình sẽ xem nhẹ Lục Tu Chi, hiện giờ chú ý tới hắn mới phát hiện cũng là nhất biểu nhân tài. Người như vậy theo lý mà nói không nên chú ý không đến, khả năng có vài người sinh ra tồn tại cảm thấp.

"Này đó hắc xà đích thật là oán uế biến thành." Khấu phụ gật đầu, lập tức mắt hàm tán thưởng hỏi ý kiến Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi vừa thấy chỉ biết là oán uế?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Trên sách xem qua."

"Xem ra là đọc quá rất nhiều thư." Khấu phụ cười nói.

Trần Dương cảm thấy Khấu phụ đối đãi Lục Tu Chi ánh mắt, như là đối con rể thực vừa lòng nhạc phụ. Hắn rũ mắt nói rằng: "Oán uế là cái gì? Vừa rồi dùng cây vải thụ thiêu chết giả, liên làn da đều không có xuất hiện vết thương."

Khấu phụ nói rằng: "Oán uế là ngàn năm cổ mộ trung sản xuất ra tà môn đồ vật, ngàn năm cổ mộ trung oán khí, uế khí tích lũy, đoạn tuyệt sinh khí cùng dương khí sau liền sẽ sinh ra. Oán uế giống nhau hình thành xà trứng, giấu ở trong nước. Có người lầm thực liền sẽ sống nhờ trong cơ thể con người, bởi vì nhân thể độ ấm thích hợp ấp trứng, hơn nữa ấp trứng đi ra có huyết nhục làm chất dinh dưỡng, trưởng thành tốc độ rất nhanh. Oán uế thực khó hình thành, trừ phi là oán khí rất nặng cổ mộ."

"Người chết hẳn là chính là xông vào Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ, không cẩn thận lầm thực oán uế trứng. Oán uế tụ tập tại người chết yết hầu khẩu ấp trứng, ngăn chặn khí quản. Người chết hô hấp khó, cho nên cong nắm chính mình yết hầu cũng hít thở không thông tử vong. Tử vong sau, oán uế ấp trứng đi ra." Trần Dương căn cứ người chết miệng vết thương cùng với hắc xà trưởng thành tốc độ đại khái suy đoán xuất người chết tử vong nguyên nhân, hỏi hắn: "Hỏa thiêu bất tử oán uế, có biện pháp thanh trừ sao?"

"Dùng muối." Khấu phụ làm người đi lấy muối lại đây: "Muối có ăn mòn âm tà vật hiệu quả." Muối lấy đến sau đó, Khấu phụ trảo một phen rơi tại oán uế trên người, này đàn hắc xà xuất hiện kịch liệt phản ứng, ý đồ chạy trốn nhưng chạy không một hồi liền cuộn mình thành một đoàn, từ từ hòa tan thành màu đen thủy."Này đó hắc thủy đợi lát nữa có cây vải lá cây bao trùm, xóa tà khí. Miễn cho không cẩn thận trà trộn vào trong nước bị người uống xuống, sẽ sinh bệnh."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận Khấu phụ lòng bàn tay muối, bên hông còn có bốn người trong tay cũng nâng một bát muối. Mấy người trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, người chết trong thân thể oán uế điên cuồng vặn vẹo, làn da một hồi lõm khởi đại bao, một hồi thật sâu hãm đi xuống. Sau một lúc lâu, làn da vỡ ra một đường nhỏ, bên trong hắc xà điên cuồng dũng mãnh tiến ra, chỉ chốc lát đầy đất đều là hắc xà.

Trần Dương đám người tay mắt lanh lẹ đảo muối, đem muối đảo quang sau đó lui ra phía sau một bước. Phía sau Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi thay thế vị trí của hắn tiếp tục đảo muối, đem sở hữu oán uế ăn mòn thành hắc thủy. Lại dùng muối tinh lọc không ít sau, lợi dụng cây vải lá cây bao trùm mặt đất châm trừ tà.

Trần Dương quay đầu lại: "Người chết bạn gái giống như biết chút gì." Hắn nhắc nhở Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Còn nhớ rõ nàng lúc chiều nói mình báo thù, khi chúng ta đề xuất muốn thiêu hủy người chết thi thể thời điểm, ta nghe được nàng nói 'Chậm' ."

"Đến hỏi một chút." Khấu Tuyên Linh mới vừa đề xuất cùng Trần Dương cùng đi hỏi người chết bạn gái khi, trông coi nàng người vội vã đã chạy tới hô: "Nữ nhân kia tự sát!"

Người chết bạn gái tự sát, sách hạ bức màn dây thừng hoạt sinh sinh đem mình treo cổ. Trước khi chết hai mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc trừng tiền phương, bên cạnh vách tường, mặt đất tất cả đều là giãy dụa dưới vết trảo. Trần Dương nhìn hoàn sau nói rằng: "Dây thừng độ cao không đủ để đem nàng treo cổ."

Người chết bạn gái tại độ cao không đủ để treo cổ dưới tình huống còn có thể tự sát, thuyết minh nàng tìm chết ý chí thực kiên định, lòng tràn đầy tràn ngập cừu hận. Nàng sẽ hóa thành lệ quỷ trở về báo thù. Khấu Tuyên Linh bán ngồi xổm người chết bạn gái trước mặt, trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Nàng hẳn là không có giải quá chúng ta Khấu gia."

Tại thiên sư thế gia trong nhà tự sát hóa thành lệ quỷ báo thù, chỉ có thể nói tràn ngập tự tin.

Lục Tu Chi đứng ở Khấu Tuyên Linh sau lưng, nghe vậy rũ mắt, trong mắt tất cả đều là sủng nịch cười.

Trần Dương cúi người sờ soạng người chết bạn gái mặt bộ, sờ soạng đến nàng nhĩ sau thời điểm tạm dừng kìm, sau đó đẩy ra mái tóc dài của nàng tại nàng nhĩ mặt sau rút ra căn trường châm. Sau đó lại tại nàng một khác nghiêng tai sau rút ra trường châm, ném tới mặt đất. Sau đó tiếp tục tại người chết bạn gái yết hầu khẩu, tứ chi các đốt ngón tay chỗ rút ra trường châm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh miệng khẽ nhếch: "Đây là cái gì tình huống?"

"Một loại thất truyền thật lâu thuật pháp, thông qua trường kim đâm tiến tứ chi các đốt ngón tay, che lại thất khiếu. Người tử ba bốn canh giờ nội, sắp sửa rời đi thân thể hồn phách phong đứng lên, ngụy trang còn sống biểu hiện giả dối lừa gạt quỷ sai, sau đó hướng cừu gia báo thù. Đây là chủng loại tự với chế tạo, sai khiến hành thi thủ đoạn, Toàn Chân, Chính Nhất, cùng Mao Sơn đều có cùng loại thuật pháp, ngươi xem mặt đất vết trảo, kỳ thật là ký hiệu." Trần Dương chỉ vào mặt đất cùng trên vách tường những cái đó hỗn độn vết trảo, nhìn kỹ quả thật như là tự phù."Đây là Quỷ Đạo trung thuật pháp, tên không thể khảo. Loại này bị chế tạo đi ra hành thi tên là Đao Nghiệt Quỷ, lực lớn vô cùng vả lại không sợ hãi thiên sư pháp khí, bởi vì trong thân thể còn có đầy đủ ba hồn bảy vía, trừ phi là có thể đem ba hồn bảy vía chấn xuất thân thể pháp khí, nếu không thực khó đối phó."

《 nguyền rủa quỷ thuật thư 》 ghi lại Đao Nghiệt Quỷ tồn tại, kết hợp trận pháp cùng trường châm, đem hồn phách giam cầm tại xác chết trong, có thể bị sai khiến giết người. Bởi vì này loại Đao Nghiệt Quỷ yêu cầu gây ra đặc biệt cơ quan mới có thể hành động, nó sẽ đem gây ra cơ quan người coi là sát hại chính mình hung thủ mà báo thù. Cho nên trừ bỏ bị chế tạo sai khiến, cũng có thể chính mình đem chính mình biến thành Đao Nghiệt Quỷ, chỉ cần đặc biệt cơ quan. Đao Nghiệt Quỷ có một đặc điểm chính là 'Chết không nhắm mắt', trừ phi oán hận bình ổn.

"Cho nên nàng sẽ chế tạo đặc biệt ký hiệu, chờ chúng ta gây ra." Trần Dương kéo ra người chết bạn gái mí mắt, sử chi trương đến càng đại. Từ cặp kia đồng tử trong nhìn đến chính mình và Khấu Tuyên Linh bóng dáng, một tả một hữu."Ký hiệu là chúng ta hai người."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Trần Dương chỉa chỉa người chết bạn gái ánh mắt: "Nàng đem chúng ta hai người hình ảnh trở thành đặc biệt ký hiệu, bỏ vào đồng tử trong. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy chúng ta liền nhất định sẽ giết chết chúng ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh một lúc lâu không lời gì để nói: "Quan chúng ta chuyện gì?"

"Đại khái là nàng cảm thấy chúng ta hại nàng chuyện tốt. . . Ân, ta biết nàng vì cái gì nói kia lần kỳ quái nói. Bởi vì nàng hiểu loại này thuật pháp, cho nên tại bạn trai chết sau, đem bạn trai của mình chế thành hàng thi trả thù trấn dân. Nàng khả năng cho rằng là trấn dân hại chết bạn trai, cố ý báo thù. Chúng ta hai cái phá hư nàng bạn trai xác chết, chiêu thù ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy khiếp sợ: "Kỳ quái mạch não. Chính nàng ta cùng bạn trai làm chuyện gì trong lòng không điểm số? Trấn trong người dặn dò quá chớ vào Thiết Vi sơn, nháo ra chuyện đến liền nhận định là trấn trong người sát . Hoàn quay đầu lại lại đem hai ta hận thượng, này không ăn khớp."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thói quen nhân quả, nhân quả nói trắng ra là cũng là một loại ăn khớp. Này đối tình lữ tự hỏi hình thức hoàn toàn thoát ly nhân quả quan hệ, không có ăn khớp, hắn không hiểu.

Trần Dương: "Không có ăn khớp người rất nhiều." Nói xong, hắn tại người chết bạn gái trước mặt búng tay một cái, khép lại nàng hai mắt."Hảo , có thể báo án, làm cảnh sát xử lý."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nàng thuật pháp bị ngươi phá?"

"Ân."

"Lợi hại." Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên đối Quỷ Đạo cảm thấy hứng thú: "Quỷ Đạo ghi lại đều là loại này trận pháp cùng thuật pháp kết hợp sao? Rất có ý tứ."

Lục Tu Chi đột nhiên nói rằng: "Quỷ Đạo không thích hợp ngươi."

"A?" Khấu Tuyên Linh ngẩng đầu: "Ta biết, chính là cảm thấy có chút ý tứ. Không học tập, nhiều giải cũng hảo."

Lục Tu Chi coi như vô ý nói: "Ta biết Đao Nghiệt Quỷ." Khấu Tuyên Linh 'A' thanh, sau đó lại tán thưởng một câu thật là lợi hại. Lục Tu Chi khóe môi mân khởi, nói rằng: "Ta cũng biết oán uế, còn biết có thể dùng muối đuổi đi. Bao quát rất nhiều đã thất truyền đạo gia thuật pháp, quỷ quái chờ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thật sự?"

Lục Tu Chi tạm dừng một lúc lâu, hàm súc nói: "Ngươi muốn biết, ta cũng có thể nói cho ngươi biết."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cao hứng rất nhiều lôi kéo Lục Tu Chi nói chuyện, Trần Dương liếc mắt nhìn miết hai người. Trở về phòng thời điểm trải qua tiền viện, phát hiện Khấu gia người đem Bút Giá sơn thủy đàm trong trấn hà bá thú đào ra, đình đặt ở tổ đình trong. Trần Dương quét hai mắt, trở về phòng ngay tại đàn trong lên án Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh tổng là không coi ai ra gì cử chỉ.

Nhưng hắn rất nhanh bị phản trào, hòa hợp mao đại tiên: [ Trần ca, nói lời này thời điểm ngươi suy xét quá chính mình có không có tư cách sao? ]

Trương thiên sư đệ 67 đại: [ ngươi cùng Độ cục bình thường càng quá phận. ]

Phật hệ lão nhân gia: [ thiên đạo hảo luân hồi. ]

Trần Dương ngại ngùng sờ sờ cái mũi, rời khỏi đàn liền đi quấy rầy lão Độ: [. . . Chính là như vậy, kết quả bọn họ nói hai ta bình thường càng quá phận. Ngươi nói hai ta bình thường không đều thực chú ý đúng mực sao? ]

Độ Sóc giây hồi: [ là. ]

Trần Dương: [? ? ? Nói ít như vậy? ]

Độ Sóc: [ lần tới làm cho bọn họ nhìn xem không có đúng mực bộ dáng. ]

Trần Dương không nhịn được cười, sau đó nhớ tới Lục Tu Chi: [ hắn cho ta cảm giác rất quen thuộc, nhưng ta xác định chính mình chưa thấy qua hắn. ]

Độ Sóc: [ nếu có vấn đề, liền nhất định sẽ lộ ra dấu vết. ]

Trần Dương cảm thấy Độ Sóc nói đúng, vì thế phiết hạ Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người ở giữa sự tình, nói lên Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên phát sinh việc lạ cùng với Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ: [ Thiết Vi sơn người này khí lấy được tài tình, tại phật giáo trung lại danh Kim Cương sơn. Tiểu thiên thế giới ở ngoài có Chu Táp Như Luân tiểu thiên Thiết Vi sơn, trung thiên thế giới cùng đại thiên thế giới ở ngoài cũng có Thiết Vi sơn, Thiết Vi sơn cùng Thiết Vi sơn chi gian thì không có thiên lý, tồn tại bát đại địa ngục. Nhật nguyệt giống như là đại uy thần mạnh mẽ đại đức, ánh nắng cùng ánh trăng cũng không thể chiếu vào hai sơn chi gian. ]

Một lúc lâu, Độ Sóc tin tức phát đến: [ Thiết Vi sơn chỉ có một tòa? ]

Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, kịp phản ứng Độ Sóc hỏi cái này nói ý tứ: [ quả thật chỉ có một tòa. ]

Độ Sóc: [ ngươi có thể chú ý Thiết Vi sơn cùng Bút Giá sơn ở giữa quan hệ. ]

Độ Sóc gợi ý như chợt có giác ngộ, có lẽ Bút Giá sơn thủy khẩu bị phá hư cùng Thiết Vi sơn kia tòa cổ mộ không phải không có quan hệ. Bút Giá sơn thủy đàm trung cũng xuất hiện hắc xà, tuy rằng này hắc xà cùng oán uế không thuộc về cùng cái giống loài. Trần Dương: [ ta sẽ chú ý ^v^, ngươi nhiều chú ý nghỉ ngơi, đừng quá vội, nhớ rõ tưởng ta. ] phát hoàn sau điểm khai biểu tình bao phát rồi hai hàng hoa hồng.

Thật lâu sau, Độ Sóc: [ ngoan. ]

Trần Dương thu được hồi âm lập tức nằm ngã xuống giường đánh hảo vài cái lăn, đem mặt chôn ở gối đầu thượng cười đến không thấy mặt mày. Một lúc lâu mới lần nữa ngồi xuống, mở ra di động trong bảo tồn hình ảnh, hình ảnh thượng hoặc là Độ Sóc một mình chiếu, hoặc là hai người chụp ảnh chung. Trần Dương hoạt ảnh chụp lần lượt từng cái một nhìn, miệng cằn nhằn hai câu: "Có chút tưởng lão Độ ."

Nhìn ảnh chụp, nghĩ Độ Sóc, bất tri bất giác liền ngủ. Di động từ trong tay hoạt đi ra, vừa mới nguy hiểm treo ở mép giường biên. Chăn cũng không đắp, tấm tựa gối đầu ngồi ngủ, này tư thế ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại nhất định mỏi eo đau lưng.

Di động rốt cục từ mép giường rớt xuống, nhanh đến mặt đất thời điểm, một bàn tay đưa qua đến vững vàng tiếp được di động phóng tới tủ đầu giường. Thân xuyên mạ vàng huyền y khoan tay áo Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương, thay hắn thay đổi cái thích hợp đi ngủ tư thế, đem gấp tại đuôi giường chăn mỏng duỗi thân đắp tại Trần Dương trên người. Trần Dương chính ngủ say, chỉ cảm thấy đến thân cận quen thuộc khí tức, thần sắc thả lỏng không ít, lâm vào càng sâu giấc ngủ trung.

Độ Sóc mâu trung mang cười, đại chưởng vuốt phẳng Trần Dương hai má, cúi người ấn hạ hôn chúc ngủ ngon. Tại di động của hắn trong đưa vào vài chữ: Như cần tương trợ, nhưng tìm nơi đây thành hoàng.

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh nến lóe ra, Lục Tu Chi đột nhiên nhìn về phía trước mặt phòng ốc cửa sổ, Khấu gia tổ đình là tòa giả cổ kiến trúc, cho nên cửa sổ là cổ kiến trúc hình thức, bên trong gia sản thì thực hiện đại hoá. Lúc này trước mắt cửa sổ không có quan kín, có điều cánh tay phẩm chất phùng. Từ khe hở nhìn bên trong, trừ bỏ ngủ say Trần Dương lại vô người khác.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghi hoặc: "Như thế nào?"

Lục Tu Chi lắc đầu: "Không có gì."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tiến lên đem cửa sổ quan trọng, cùng Lục Tu Chi sóng vai rời đi, cước bộ phóng đến rất nhẹ, thanh âm cũng nhẹ: "Không là có đèn pin sao? Ngươi như thế nào lấy đèn lồng? Lộ đều thấy không rõ."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi xem không rõ lộ sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không có. Ta xem đến thanh, ta là nói ánh nến mờ nhạt, không bằng đèn pin phương tiện."

Lục Tu Chi cười khẽ: "Dẫn theo đèn lồng mới hảo ý tứ lưu lại ngươi cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh bị chọc cười.

Trong bóng đêm, Trần Dương trong phòng ngồi một đạo nhân ảnh. Bóng người là Độ Sóc, hắn còn không có rời đi, bởi vậy nghe thấy Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đối thoại. Lúc này trong mắt của hắn hiện lên kinh ngạc hứng thú sáng rọi, chợt ẩn đi thân hình, trở lại Phong Đô.

Ánh mặt trời đại lượng thời điểm, Khấu gia người tất cả đứng lên đi trước tiểu thính, sau khi ăn xong bữa sáng xuất phát đến Bút Giá sơn thiên phần mộ tổ tiên. Trần Dương đứng dậy sau cùng bọn họ đồng thời ăn điểm tâm, sau khi ăn xong cũng thượng sơn. Thiên mộ phần một chuyện có thể lớn cũng có thể nhỏ, bản cần chọn đúng giờ gian, chính là hiện tại tình huống khẩn cấp không thể không mau chóng di chuyển.

Trần Dương đến địa phương sau phát hiện Khấu gia người đã khởi đàn, sáp cấp trên tam chi hương, kỳ phiên đón gió mà động cũng không xuất hiện gãy dấu hiệu. Xem ra trước đây gãy là nhắc nhở có họa buông xuống, hiện giờ thì đồng ý thiên mộ phần. Khấu phụ cầm lấy xẻng sạn tam hạ sau liền giao từ những người khác lấy thổ khai quan, đây là có chú ý , thiên mộ phần tam thiêu thổ nhất định có con cháu hoàn thành, nếu như không có con cháu thì yêu cầu thỉnh một vị toàn phúc người thay thế. Cái gọi là toàn phúc người tức là thân nhân câu tại, vả lại gia đình hòa thuận hữu ái.

Khởi quan, khai quan canh giờ tuyệt đối không thể quá ngọ khi, buổi trưa dương khí nhất thịnh, dễ dàng làm bỏng tổ tiên hồn phách. Đào được đế đoan liền có người dùng dây thừng cuốn lấy mộc quan, hô to: "Muốn khởi quan !"

Ngay sau đó liền có mấy người mang theo một vi chiếu bao lại mộc quan đầu trên, Khấu Tuyên Linh ngay tại này mấy người bên trong. Dùng chiếu gắn vào mộc quan đầu trên cũng là phòng ngừa khởi quan khi tổ tiên hồn phách bị dương quang gây thương tích, vả lại xách chiếu giả nhất định là con cháu.

Mộc quan bị kéo, kế tiếp là khai quan nhặt thi cốt. Khai quan giả hô to: "Khai quan! Phàm cùng tổ tiên cầm tinh, bát tự tương hướng giả cần bối thân tránh đi, để tránh va chạm." Sau đó xướng cùng tổ tiên tương hướng vài cái cầm tinh cầm tinh, những người kia tất cả đều bối thân. Làm như vậy kỳ thật đều không phải là lo lắng va chạm tổ tiên, mà là lo lắng quan trung thi thể va chạm người lạ.

"Khai quan!"

Quan tài đắp mở ra, bên trong là đủ đầy đủ thi cốt. Khấu phụ đám người tự mình tiến lên thập nhặt thi cốt cũng đem thi cốt dựa theo trình tự phong trang tại hũ trung, đặc biệt dặn dò ở bên quan khán con cái: "Chờ một chút từ các ngươi thập nhặt mặt khác tổ tiên thi cốt, nhớ lấy không thể bãi loạn, bãi sai, thi cốt không thể có điều không trọn vẹn. Nhất định cẩn thận cẩn thận."

Kế tiếp lục tục di chuyển mặt khác tổ tiên phần mộ, khởi quan, khai quan, hết thảy coi như thuận lợi. Nhanh đến buổi trưa trước, đình chỉ khai quan cùng sử dụng miếng vải đen bao lại quan tài, chờ thêm buổi trưa lại đến khai quan. Vội cho tới trưa, đoàn người đều thực mỏi mệt, liền phân phó hai người tại trên núi chiếu khán tổ tiên phần mộ, còn lại người trước xuống núi nghỉ ngơi.

Trên đường, Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thiết Vi sơn ở nơi nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại giữa sườn núi chỉ vào Bút Giá sơn mặt trái: "Tại sơn mặt trái, nơi đó địa thế tương đối kỳ quỷ. Thiết Vi sơn mặt sau cũng là tòa núi lớn, hai tòa đại sơn quan sát Thiết Vi sơn, dẫn đến Thiết Vi sơn nhật nguyệt quang đều chiếu không đi vào, hàng năm âm trầm. Cũng không biết Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ chủ nhân năm đó là đắc tội người nào, cư nhiên táng tại Thiết Vi sơn. Vô phong không có nước, liên cơ bản nhất giấu phong tụ khí đều làm không được."

Trần Dương: "Cổ mộ trong táng người nào, các ngươi không người biết sao?"

"Thật không biết. Ta trước nói qua Khấu gia tổ tiên cũng không có ghi lại, chúng ta ở chỗ này lạc trạch khi, Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ cũng đã tồn tại. Vốn là tưởng đăng báo quốc gia nhìn xem có hay không văn hóa nghiên cứu giá trị, nhưng là. . ." Khấu Tuyên Linh châm chước câu nói nói rằng: "Tóm lại đương ngươi thấy được Thiết Vi sơn liền sẽ biết, người không thể đi vào. Chúng ta Khấu gia tổ tiên từng xông vào, đi ra thời điểm khuyên bảo chúng ta chỉ cần trấn thủ, không thể vào đi. Liền thiên sư đều không có biện pháp, làm sao có thể làm người thường đi vào?"

"Kia thật đúng là nơi chốn quỷ dị."

Buổi trưa ánh nắng độc ác, ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh mắt chứng kiến đều là vầng sáng, nhìn lâu giống như ánh mắt sẽ hạt. Coi chừng tổ tiên phần mộ hai người tại đáp đứng lên mái che nắng trong nghỉ ngơi, biên uống lạnh trà biên nói chuyện trời đất, nhưng ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng chú ý lấy đứng lên mộc quan, phòng ngừa phong đem gắn vào quan tài thượng miếng vải đen thổi đi. Bỗng nhiên một trận tà gió thổi khởi, thoáng chốc cát bay đá chạy (Expulso).

Hai người bị gió sa thổi đến cơ hồ không mở ra được mắt, vội vàng chạy đến tổ tiên phần mộ trước đem miếng vải đen ngăn chặn, quá sau một lúc bão cát dừng lại, hai người kiểm tra một phen phát hiện không có xảy ra vấn đề. Liên khởi đàn cái bàn cũng không có bị thổi đảo, kỳ phiên bị thổi đảo nhưng không có bẻ gẫy. Hai người lần nữa điểm hương tế bái sau, đem kỳ phiên phù chính.

Bọn họ không có phát hiện ngay tại bão cát thổi bay khi, một cái hắc xà từ héo rũ trong bụi cỏ chui đi ra, cuồn cuộn nổi lên cắm ở trước mộ bia hồng ký du tẩu, cũng đem hồng ký cắm ở một khác chỗ hẻo lánh không thu hút trước mộ bia. Kia tòa mộ bia chung quanh tất cả đều là héo rũ cỏ cây, mộ bia mặt sau thổ nhưỡng ẩm ướt, rời rạc, coi như cái mả.

Hai người nhìn nhau, câu cảm thấy không rõ."Bão cát thức dậy rất kỳ quái."

"Là, êm đẹp khởi bão cát. Mặt trời chói chang nắng hè chói chang, không nên sẽ xuất hiện lớn như vậy bão cát." Hai người lần thứ hai đem sở hữu phần mộ kiểm tra một lần, phát hiện có một chỗ trước mộ bia tỏ vẻ muốn thiên mộ phần hồng ký không thấy, tưởng bị gió sa quát đi, vì thế lần nữa sáp thượng hồng ký mới hồi mái che nắng nghỉ ngơi.

Buổi chiều Khấu gia người lần thứ hai trở về thiên mộ phần, căn cứ hồng ký đào mộ. Đương đào được hẻo lánh không thu hút phần mộ khi, một số người cảm thấy quái dị, nhưng cũng không kịp ngẫm nghĩ nữa. Chờ càng lấy càng sâu phát hiện phần mộ một mảnh lầy lội, đem quan tài lôi ra đến vừa thấy sợ tới mức dây kéo tử nhân thủ buông lỏng, quan tài nhanh chóng trượt xuống. Trần Dương thấy thế, lập tức giữ chặt dây thừng phòng ngừa quan tài tạp hồi hố đế.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi cũng tiến lên hỗ trợ, cũng hét lớn: "Biệt ngẩn người! Đem quan tài kéo đến."

Quan tài kéo đến sau bình đặt ở mặt đất, là tòa tinh mỹ thanh đồng quan tài. Tuyệt đối không thuộc về Khấu gia tổ tiên quan tài, Khấu gia trưởng bối vây sang đây xem, thần sắc cực kỳ ác liệt ngưng trọng. Một ngụm không thuộc về Khấu gia tổ tiên quan tài xuất hiện tại Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi, hiện tại mới phát hiện tình huống, làm cho bọn họ không thể không cẩn thận đối đãi.

Trần Dương thấu tiến lên nhìn, phát hiện này khẩu thanh đồng quan tài thượng viết bốn văn tự cổ đại. Khấu Tuyên Linh lại đây nhìn thoáng qua, nói rằng: "Khai quan tức tử."

Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Ngươi nhận thức này đó văn tự cổ đại?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không biết. Vừa lúc bốn chữ, còn viết tại quan tài thượng, nghĩ cũng biết."

Trần Dương đem Khấu Tuyên Linh đẩy ra, tỏ vẻ không muốn gặp lại hắn. Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Đích thật là 'Khai quan tức tử' bốn chữ, đây là Chiến quốc tấn hệ văn tự." Chiến quốc văn tự là Chiến quốc thời kì bất đồng khu gọi chung, trong đó tấn hệ văn tự này đây Ngụy, Triệu chờ tiểu quốc chủ yếu sử dụng văn tự hệ thống.

Giống như Khấu Tuyên Linh đã nói, kỳ thật đại bộ phận quan tài thượng viết bốn chữ đều là nguyền rủa khai quan giả tử. Trên cơ bản không có nguyền rủa hiệu quả, trừ phi là trong quan tài ẩn dấu đồ vật, đương mọi người khai quan thời điểm vài thứ kia chui đi ra giết người.

Trần Dương: "Khai quan sao?"

Khấu gia người do dự không quyết, bọn họ căn bản không biết Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện như vậy một tòa xa lạ phần mộ, vả lại phần mộ trước còn cắm hồng ký.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía bị đào ra bùn đất cùng phủ định mộ bia: "Cái mả hình như là cái mả, mộ bia không là tân . Thanh đồng quan là từ địa phương khác chở tới đây chôn ở chỗ này." Hắn quay đầu hướng Khấu phụ nói rằng: "Khai quan đi, tỏ rõ là cho các ngươi khai quan."

Khấu phụ trầm tư một khắc, phất tay nói "Khai quan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chương 71: Thiên mộ phần 04

Thanh đồng quan quan đắp cùng thanh đồng quan cơ hồ dung cùng một chỗ, vận dụng cây búa cùng ống thép cũng tạc không khai thanh đồng quan. Trần Dương đề nghị: "Không bằng dùng điện cứ hoặc là cắt cơ?"

Khấu gia người thiên mộ phần là lúc thỉnh chính là họ khác người hỗ trợ đào mộ, lúc này đã có người nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Sẽ không mạo phạm trong quan tài mặt đồ vật sao?"

Khấu phụ tay to vung lên: "Chính nó chạy đến ta Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi, tỏ rõ chính là muốn chúng ta khai. Như thế nào khai đương nhiên từ chúng ta định đoạt. Tuyên Linh, đi lấy cắt cơ."

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh đành phải chạy xuống núi đi lấy cắt cơ, đi thời điểm kéo thượng vài cái Khấu gia tiểu bối, còn cùng người trấn trên mượn cắt cơ trở về. Hai đài cắt cơ cùng sử dụng đem thanh đồng quan cắt khai, khai quan thời điểm đeo lên khẩu trang. Gay mũi hương vị tràn ngập trên không trung, qua một hồi lâu mới giảm đạm. Trần Dương mấy người tiến lên coi, đã thấy thanh đồng quan trung một khối thấp thi nằm ở màu đen ô trong nước.

Ô thủy phải là nào đó chống phân huỷ tài liệu, hỗn hợp thi thủy liền sinh ra một cỗ gay mũi hương vị. Thấp thi bộ mặt mơ hồ, nhưng bảo tồn hoàn hảo, làn da tựa hồ còn có co dãn. Tóc cùng móng tay còn bảo tồn, thậm chí tồn tại tiếp tục sinh trưởng khả năng tính.

Trần Dương bài đoạn nhánh cây hướng thanh đồng quan ô trong nước quấy hai cái, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn thấp thi quần áo dưới một tia bóng đen. Đang định nhìn chăm chú nhìn, kia bôi đen ảnh đột nhiên nhảy đi ra, Trần Dương phản ứng nhanh chóng dùng nhánh cây đón đỡ hắc xà. Hắc xà bị vứt trên mặt đất vặn vẹo hai cái, rất nhanh liền người một cái xẻng tiệt thành hai đoạn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Lại là hắc xà, cùng oán uế có quan hệ sao? Vẫn là cùng Thiết Vi sơn có quan hệ?"

Khấu phụ: "Khởi đàn thỉnh linh." Hắn lời này ý là tưởng muốn khởi đàn thỉnh tổ tiên để hỏi đến tột cùng.

"Thanh đồng quan cùng thấp thi làm như thế nào?" Trần Dương từ thanh đồng quan, thấp thi cùng quan đắp lên văn tự suy đoán: "Phải là Chiến quốc thời điểm thanh đồng quan, có thể dùng đến thanh đồng quan, thân phận hẳn là không thấp, ít nhất là cái công chúa. Bất quá vì cái gì lại đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi, chính là cái vấn đề."

Thanh đồng quan tại cổ đại mai táng trung quy mô không tiểu, táng tại người ở bên trong thân phận tuyệt đối không thấp. Thanh đồng quan trung vật bồi táng cũng không ít, đại để là lúc ấy sang quý trân phẩm. Thân phận không thấp, ít nhất sẽ tu kiến một tòa lăng mộ. Cho nên có thể khẳng định đây là một tôn bị lấy lại đây chôn ở chỗ này thanh đồng quan.

Khấu phụ trầm ngâm một khắc: "Báo nguy đi. Đem thanh đồng quan cùng nữ thi đăng báo quốc gia, nói không chừng có thể nghiên cứu xuất điểm cái gì."

Trần Dương gật đầu phụ họa: "Ta cũng là ý tứ này, không phải ở tại chỗ này cũng không có gì dùng, không thể xuất ra đi bán, đốt một khối khả năng từ Chiến quốc thời điểm bảo tồn xuống dưới thấp thi cũng thực đáng tiếc. Cho nên vẫn là đăng báo quốc gia, lưu làm nghiên cứu. Bất quá đến phái người trông coi, biệt hại đến người."

Khấu phụ đối Trần Dương thực thưởng thức: "Trần cục không hổ là đương cục trưởng người, nhãn giới cao, lòng dạ đại khí." Thuận đường dặn dò Khấu Tuyên Linh nhiều cùng Trần Dương học tập, Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc, hắn cảm thấy Trần Dương nhận cùng hắn ba đề nghị chủ yếu nhất là thanh đồng quan cùng thấp thi không có giá trị.

Thanh đồng quan một chuyện liền như vậy quyết định xuống dưới, đêm đó liền có rất nhiều chuyên gia chạy tới cũng đem thanh đồng quan cùng thấp thi mang đi, chỉ chờ ngày nào đó nghiên cứu hoàn sau công bố đi ra khiếp sợ thế giới. Về phần Khấu gia, tại xác định hoàn quốc gia tiền thưởng sau đó tiếp tục thiên mộ phần, thiên hoàn mang theo tổ tiên thi cốt hồi tổ đình. Đem tổ tiên thi cốt tạm thời cung phụng tại trong đạo quan, Khấu phụ liền làm Khấu Tuyên Linh khởi đàn thỉnh linh.

Đạo gia khởi đàn thỉnh linh là thỉnh tổ tiên trên thân, hỏi ý kiến vấn đề sau đối phương trên giấy viết chữ. Bị trên thân giả không thể nói chuyện, bởi vì sợ một hơi tiết xuất, tổ tiên rời đi. Khấu Tuyên Linh đầu tiên là tam căn hương phản thủ liền là vô hỏa tự cháy, tam quỳ cửu gõ sau đem tam căn hương cắm ở lư hương trung, lui ra phía sau hai bước hai tay tạo thành chữ thập gấp xuất một cái thủ thế. Ánh mắt nhắm lại, trong miệng thì thầm: "Khấu thị đệ 31 đại con cháu kính thỉnh tổ tiên buông xuống bỉ thân, thỉnh tổ tiên giải nạn đáp hoặc."

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, phòng trong một mảnh tĩnh lặng. Khấu Tuyên Linh một lúc lâu không động, lư hương trung tam căn hương hạ xuống một tiệt hương tro. Khấu phụ đuôi chỉ thịnh khởi một tiệt hương tro bỏ vào một điệp chu sa trung, quấy hai cái sử dụng sau này bút lông tại Khấu Tuyên Linh cái trán điểm một viên 'Nốt chu sa' .

Sau đó, Khấu Tuyên Linh tại nhắm mắt lại dưới tình huống chuẩn xác không có lầm cầm lấy đặt ở trên mặt bàn dính chu sa bút lông, tại trước mặt phô trên tờ giấy trắng viết xuống một chữ: Hỏi.

Giấy trắng bị lấy khai, lần nữa phô thượng nhất trương. Khấu phụ hỏi: "Cung hỏi tổ tiên, Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên gần đây tao ngộ không rõ báo trước hay không cùng Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ có quan?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại trên tờ giấy trắng viết: Nhưng.

Khấu phụ lại hỏi: "Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ trung táng người nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại thay đổi trên tờ giấy trắng viết: Chu vu, trớ tấn.

Khấu phụ cau mày, không biết ý gì. Đành phải trước làm người đem giấy trắng bắt được một bên cất kỹ, tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi: "Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ có phải hay không một cái trận pháp?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: Nhưng.

Khấu phụ: "Cái gì trận pháp?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: Ba mươi sáu quan sát cục.

Ba mươi sáu quan sát nguyên với Xuân Thu Chiến Quốc thời kì phương sĩ sáng chế, cho rằng người trong cuộc đời phải trải qua này đó kiếp nạn, sau lại trở thành tiểu nhi quan sát, tức hài đồng chưa trường vi thành người khi muốn gặp phải thần sát. Chỉ có vượt qua này đó kiếp nạn tài năng bình an lớn lên. Nhưng nếu là xưng là ba mươi sáu quan sát cục cũng vận dụng cho phần mộ trong trận pháp thì sẽ một cái thực âm độc trận pháp, trận này sát khí tận trời, nếu vận dụng đến cực hạn thậm chí có thể thay đổi quốc gia số phận.

Ba mươi sáu quan sát cục danh như ý nghĩa, tổng cộng cần ba mươi sáu tòa mộ phần, mỗi tòa mộ phần trung chôn có tọa quan, tức là đem người sống đinh tại tọa quan trung, hoạt sinh sinh đóng lại. Trước khi chết tao ngộ cực đại thống khổ, oán khí thực thâm. Ba mươi sáu tòa mộ phần trung chỉ có một tòa là chủ mộ phần, mai táng chủ nhân chân chính. Mặt khác ba mươi lăm tòa tọa quan tất cả đều là chủ mộ phần thế thân, cùng với bảo hộ chủ mộ phần không chịu xâm hại.

Khấu phụ: "Phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi đào ra thanh đồng quan, quan trung giấu Chiến quốc thời đại thấp thi, có phải hay không Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ trong đi ra ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: Nhưng.

Khấu phụ: "Nguyên nhân? Có phải hay không muốn trọng bãi ba mươi sáu quan sát cục?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: Nhưng.

Khấu phụ nhíu mày không giải: "Ba mươi sáu quan sát cục cần tu kiến ba mươi lăm tòa phó mộ phần, chôn ba mươi lăm tòa tọa quan. Nếu Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ tại Bút Giá sơn lần nữa bài trí ba mươi sáu quan sát cục, cũng phải lần nữa tu kiến phần mộ. Này đó yêu cầu to lớn công trình, căn bản thực khó làm đến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tạm dừng một khắc, tại tân chỉ thượng thư viết: Địa ngục phẩm.

Lần thứ hai xuất hiện một cái Khấu phụ xem không hiểu từ, hắn tiếp tục hỏi ý kiến: "Là ai muốn trọng bãi ba mươi sáu quan sát cục?"

Chu sa bút trên không trung tạm dừng một khắc, lư hương thượng tam căn hương thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, tro tàn hạ xuống một khắc kia, Khấu Tuyên Linh cả người mềm nhũn. Khấu phụ vốn định tiếp được nhi tử, ai ngờ một thân ảnh tốc độ so với hắn còn khoái, tiến lên ôm cổ Khấu Tuyên Linh. Tập trung nhìn vào, cũng là Lục Tu Chi.

Lục Tu Chi ánh mắt chưa từng rời đi Khấu Tuyên Linh suy yếu khuôn mặt, Trần Dương đảo chén nước đường đưa cho hắn: "Làm lão Khấu uống điểm nước đường bổ sung thể lực." Lục Tu Chi tiếp nhận nước đường tự mình uy Khấu Tuyên Linh uống xong, thần sắc, động tác đều thập phần ôn nhu.

Khấu phụ thấy thế, chỉ cảm thấy thập phần quái dị. Hắn lôi kéo đại ca nhà mình tay áo trộm hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi xem Tuyên Linh cùng hắn vị bằng hữu kia, có phải hay không không đúng chỗ nào?"

Khấu phụ đại ca là Khấu gia Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư, trời cho cực cao nề hà đối xử lý tục sự cực kỳ không kiên nhẫn. Đạo lí đối nhân xử thế không hiểu lắm, nhất là ở phương diện nhìn người, có thể nói là trong lòng bằng phẳng nhưng chiếu nhật nguyệt ánh sáng, trong mắt chứng kiến đều là hết sức tốt đẹp trong sạch quan hệ. Lúc này hắn híp lão thị xem xét ngũ chất tử cùng bạn hắn, nghiêm mặt khen ngợi: "Tình thâm hữu với, xử cữu chi giao, cởi mở."

Nói ngắn gọn, huynh đệ tình thâm.

Khấu phụ biểu tình cùng nhìn thấy cái gì ghê tởm đồ vật nhất dạng: "Ngươi không biết dùng thành ngữ liền không cần loạn dùng." Khấu phụ đại ca nhất hiển đặc điểm chính là rõ ràng không biết dùng thành ngữ, lại tổng là yêu tại rất nhiều trường hợp trung vận dụng thành ngữ. Tỷ như xử cữu chi giao dùng cho kết giao bằng hữu không phân biệt giàu nghèo, lúc này liền không thể dùng tại Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi trên người.

Khấu đại bá hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Phàm phu tục tử."

Khấu phụ: ". . . Mặc kệ ngươi."

Hai người tranh luận toàn làm Trần Dương nghe thấy, hắn biểu tình cổ quái. Xử cữu chi giao? Xử cùng cữu. . . Không, tại sao có thể nghĩ đến như vậy ô địa phương? Đó là một cái đứng đắn vô tội thành ngữ, nhanh lên buông tha nó! Trần Dương che mắt ở bên trong tâm lay động chính mình nhanh lên thanh tỉnh, không nên bị Độ Sóc mang ô. Rõ ràng chính là cái thực bình thường thành ngữ, dùng để hình dung kết giao bằng hữu không phân biệt giàu nghèo, cỡ nào hết sức chân thành thành ngữ! Tại sao có thể nghĩ đến phương diện kia? Bất quá chính là thực phổ thông xử cùng cữu mà thôi, không phải là yêu cầu đem xử bỏ vào cữu trong đảo lộng mà thôi sao?

. . . Cảm giác vẫn là hảo ô. Trần Dương thâm hô hấp mấy lần, đem điều này thành ngữ vứt ra trong óc. Hắn cảm thấy thuần khiết chính mình đã chết đi, lưu lại đây là bị lão Độ mang phá hư ô yêu vương. Trần Dương thở dài, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa lúc tỉnh lại, liền Lục Tu Chi trong tay kia chén nước đường uống. Hắn nhịn không được liền ho khan hảo vài cái.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghi hoặc: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương biên khụ vừa nói: "Không. Khụ khụ, ta chính là cảm giác các ngươi hai cái thật sự là. . . Tình thâm hữu với, xử cữu chi giao —" tươi cười cứng ngắc tại trên mặt.

Khấu đại bá nhìn Trần Dương ánh mắt càng phát ra vừa lòng, cảm thấy hắn là cái đáng giá coi trọng hậu bối. Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi lại là nhíu mày nghi hoặc: "Xử cữu chi giao hình dung không đối."

Khấu đại bá không nể mặt, không vui nhìn ngũ chất tử. Lục Tu Chi không nói chuyện, lại cảm thấy Trần Dương biểu tình không đúng lắm. Chính là hắn làm một cái độc thân lão nhân gia nhiều năm, hiện nay không như vậy ô, lĩnh hội không đến Trần Dương ô cảnh giới. Bởi vậy không nghĩ đến rất xâm nhập.

Xử cữu chi giao rất nhanh liền phiên thiên, Trần Dương xuất ra vừa rồi hai trương Khấu gia tổ tiên phụ thân Khấu Tuyên Linh viết tự. Nhất trương mặt trên viết 'Chu vu, trớ tấn', một khác trương thì viết 'Địa ngục phẩm' . Trần Dương nói rằng: "Trước nhất trương ta không biết, mặt sau nhất trương là 《 khởi thế 》 quyển nhị ~ địa ngục phẩm ~, trong đó có đề cập Thiết Vi sơn.'Với tứ đại châu, tám vạn tiểu châu, Gia Dư đại sơn cùng Tu Di sơn vương ở ngoài, có khác một sơn danh Chước Già La, di mật vững chắc, kim cương sở thành, khó nhưng phá hư. Này thiết vây ngoại, phục có một trọng đại Thiết Vi sơn. Hai sơn chi gian, cực đại hắc ám vô có quang minh, nhật nguyệt giống như là đại uy thần mạnh mẽ đại đức, không thể chiếu bỉ lệnh thấy quang minh. Với hai sơn gian, có bát đại địa ngục.' . Chước Già La chính là Thiết Vi sơn, thế giới ở ngoài có tiểu Thiết Vi sơn, tiểu Thiết Vi sơn ở ngoài còn có đại Thiết Vi sơn, nếu nói đem Thiết Vi sơn so sánh tiểu Thiết Vi sơn, Bút Giá sơn so sánh đại Thiết Vi sơn, hai sơn chi gian chính là bát đại địa ngục. Bát đại địa ngục là ba mươi sáu quan sát cục, có hay không cái này khả năng?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không phải không có khả năng." Hắn cầm lấy một khác tờ giấy: " 'Chu vu, trớ tấn' là có ý gì?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không rõ ràng lắm."

Khấu phụ đám người cũng không rõ ràng lắm, Khấu đại bá vốn định khoe khoang học vấn, nhưng là nhìn chằm chằm bốn chữ một lúc lâu cũng giải thích không đi ra, cuối cùng mạnh mẽ mặt chữ giải thích: "Các ngươi nhìn, Chu vu, kết hợp Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ thực đại có thể là Chiến quốc thời kì, cho nên là Chu hướng thời kì vu. Trớ tấn, chính là nguyền rủa Tấn quốc. Lúc ấy Tấn quốc cùng Chu quan hệ không tốt, thường xuyên đánh nhau."

Mọi người liếc mắt nhìn miết Khấu đại bá, Khấu đại bá thẹn quá thành giận: "Không phải các ngươi giải thích lặc. Các ngươi chính mình giải thích lặc."

Lục Tu Chi lấy quá Khấu Tuyên Linh trong tay trang giấy nói rằng: "Đại bá nói không sai."

Khấu đại bá cao hứng: "Các ngươi nghe một chút, ngũ chất tử huynh đệ có nhiều kiến thức."

Trần Dương: Đại bá cũng gọi thượng , thật khoái.

Lục Tu Chi: "Nghe qua 'Máu đào lòng son' cái này thành ngữ đi. Chỉ chính là Chu hướng có vị trung thành thần tử Trường Hoằng phụng dưỡng Chu vương hướng, lại không chiếm được hảo báo. Chết sau huyết hóa thành ngọc bích, cho nên liền có máu đào lòng son một từ. Trường Hoằng am hiểu phương thuật, mưu cầu chấn hưng Chu vương hướng, từng lấy quỷ thần việc bức bách chư hầu đến hướng. Tấn quốc hưng binh tấn công Chu vương hướng, Chu vương hướng vi bình ổn oán giận giết chết Trường Hoằng. Sau Tấn quốc phân liệt số lượng cái Ngụy, Triệu chờ mấy tiểu quốc, cuối cùng bị Tần thôn tính. Đồn đãi Trường Hoằng đệ tử tại Tấn quốc lãnh thổ nội thiết ba mươi sáu quan sát cục báo thù, đệ tử kia đem chính mình chín tuổi đại nữ nhi làm chủ mộ phần chôn sống với mắt trận. Phá hư Tấn quốc vận mệnh quốc gia, sau Tấn quốc sụp đổ, Bình thành lần lượt trở thành Ngụy, Triệu trước sau chiếm cứ lãnh thổ, sau lại hai nước cũng bị Tần tiêu diệt."

"Còn tưởng rằng là truyền thuyết, nguyên lai là thật sự." Lục Tu Chi đem trang giấy còn cấp Khấu Tuyên Linh, được đến Khấu Tuyên Linh cẩn thận che dấu sùng bái. Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu tình có chút tiểu kiêu ngạo: "A Chi, ngươi hiểu đích thực là nhiều."

Lục Tu Chi cười nhạt: "Thư nhìn xem nhiều."

Khấu đại bá tễ đến trong hai người gian, đem Khấu Tuyên Linh từ Lục Tu Chi trong ngực bài trừ đi, lôi kéo Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Ta cũng thích đọc sách, ta là Khấu gia trong thích nhất đọc sách người. Chúng ta hai cái hẳn là có cộng đồng đề tài."

Khấu đại bá nghiễm nhiên đem Lục Tu Chi trở thành anh em kết nghĩa, giống như ở đây chỉ có hắn cùng Lục Tu Chi mới là người làm công tác văn hoá, bọn họ là một quốc gia . Hận không thể kéo Lục Tu Chi đến cái cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm, Khấu Tuyên Linh đem Khấu đại bá kéo trở về cũng làm Khấu phụ quản quản: "Đại bá, đừng tưởng rằng đại bá mẫu không tại ngươi có thể muốn làm gì thì làm."

Khấu đại bá trừng mắt, cảm thấy ngũ chất tử làm người không có phúc hậu. Nhưng là Khấu đại bá rất sợ Khấu đại bá mẫu, duy độc không dám ở trước mặt nàng kéo thành ngữ. Cho nên Lục Tu Chi bị buông tha, Khấu Tuyên Linh lôi kéo hắn liền nhanh chóng chạy. Khấu đại bá còn thực buồn bực cằn nhằn hai câu, bị mặt khác huynh đệ đánh nhất đốn.

Trần Dương toàn bộ hành trình xem cuộc vui, cảm thấy Khấu gia người đều là vui vẻ nhiều. Hắn cười cười trở về phòng, rửa mặt xong tất chuẩn bị trên giường khi chợt phát hiện không đối. Hắn ngồi dậy, trăm độ thời gian xác nhận hoàn tất sau khẳng định không đúng địa phương.

Thiết Vi sơn, bát đại địa ngục cùng 《 khởi thế 》 đều là phật giáo cho rằng thế giới quan, nhưng phật giáo là thẳng đến Lưỡng Hán thời kì mới truyền vào hoa quốc. Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ là Chiến quốc thời kì tu kiến, khi đó còn không có phật giáo. Trấn hà bá thú sớm nhất xuất hiện với tần hán thời kì, ngược lại là phù hợp phật giáo truyền vào thời gian.

Trần Dương đứng dậy, gởi thư tín tức hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh về thủy đàm trung trấn hà bá thú. Khấu Tuyên Linh giọng nói nói cho hắn biết: "Chúng ta cũng hoài nghi trấn hà bá thú là từ Thiết Vi sơn ám giữa sông khuân vác lại đây. Bút Giá sơn có điều ám hà, liên thông vài toà đại sơn, trong đó liền có Thiết Vi sơn. Chính là Thiết Vi sơn địa thế so Bút Giá sơn thấp, từ ám vận chuyển đường sông đi lên nên là nghịch lưu. Ta đến bây giờ đều muốn, người nào sai sử đây hết thảy."

Trần Dương đem chính mình phát hiện nói cho Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . . Khả năng trước suy đoán phương hướng phạm sai lầm, nhưng là nếu giải thích không thông, câu đố lại nhiều đứng lên. Ngươi hỏi một chút ngươi vị kia 'Hảo huynh đệ', hắn có biết hay không đáp án."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . . Ngươi vì cái gì tại 'Hảo huynh đệ' ba chữ mặt trên tăng thêm ngữ khí?"

"Cường điệu." Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh nói: "Ngươi không vui sao?"

"Hoàn hảo, chính là cảm giác có chút quái. Nhưng là nói không nên lời chỗ nào quái, ta đi hỏi A Chi." Khấu Tuyên Linh đến hỏi Lục Tu Chi, rất nhanh phải có được đáp án đối Trần Dương nói: "Hắn nói hắn không biết, không bằng ngươi hỏi một chút 'Nhà ngươi ' Độ cục."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi vì cái gì cố ý tăng thêm 'Nhà ngươi ' ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh sửng sốt một chút: "Ta cũng không biết."

Trần Dương nhe răng, không tiếng động sách thán: Lão Khấu cong mà không tự biết. Hắn nói rằng: "Nhà của ta lão Độ vội, hắn không có tới dương gian hiểu biết tình huống, khả năng hỏi cũng không biết. Vậy các ngươi cái gì ý tưởng?

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc thật lâu sau, hỏi: "Suy nghĩ của ngươi?"

Trần Dương: "Xâm nhập bên trong, hiểu biết địch tình. Từ bên trong tan rã quân địch âm mưu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đào mộ?"

Trần Dương: "Hàm súc điểm. Thời gian này liền thể hiện xuất ngươi cùng Khấu đại bá chênh lệch ."

". . . Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi gần nhất thực da, chú ý một chút."

Trần Dương hồi phục 'Hơi hơi lược' biểu tình bao, rời khỏi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói chuyện phiếm đem sự tình trải qua trọng phát một lần cấp Độ Sóc, cũng hỏi ý kiến nguyên do. Độ Sóc hồi hắn: [ không biết. ]

Trần Dương lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo: [ ngươi cũng có không biết đến sự tình? ]

Độ Sóc: [ ta không tới hiện trường hiểu biết quá, làm sao biết tình huống? ]

Trần Dương: [ ta nghĩ đến ngươi thần thông quảng đại, cái gì cũng biết đi. ]

Độ Sóc: [ các ngươi muốn đi Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ? ]

Trần Dương: [ đối. Vào xem rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? ]

Độ Sóc: [ cẩn thận một chút. Có việc nhớ rõ bảo ta, xuất sự nói đem Lục Tu Chi đẩy dời đi đi, làm hắn chắn ngươi phía trước. ]

Trần Dương đến hứng thú: [ ngươi nhận thức Lục Tu Chi? ]

Độ Sóc: [ không biết. Nghe qua, hắn giấu đến thâm, cổ mộ trung xuất hiện cái gì vậy hắn đều có thể ứng phó. ]

Trần Dương: [ hắn là người như thế nào? ]

Độ Sóc không hồi phục, Trần Dương liên oán hơn mười điều bảo bảo làm nũng biểu tình bao, lời hay ngọt ngôn ném khoái một cái sọt. Độ Sóc nhìn xem thân tâm thư sướng mới nói cho hắn biết Lục Tu Chi thân phận, cuối cùng tăng thêm một câu bảo thủ suy đoán. Trần Dương chỉ nhìn nhìn thấy phía trước một câu, có chút khiếp sợ.

"Không nghĩ tới a không nghĩ tới." Trần Dương lắc đầu liên tục, cảm thấy thực bất khả tư nghị. Khiếp sợ qua đi liền là cảm thán: "Lại là một đầu ăn nộn thảo lão ngưu."

Ngày hôm sau buổi trưa dương quang nhất thịnh là lúc, Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi ba người chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết xuất hiện tại Thiết Vi sơn chân núi. Ba người bọn họ là giấu Khấu gia người trộm đã chạy tới , Khấu gia trưởng bối nhất trí quyết định trước tìm được phong thủy bảo địa an táng tổ tiên thi cốt, sau đó lại giải quyết Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ một chuyện. Dù sao Thiết Vi sơn cổ mộ tồn tại ngàn năm, không tại ở nhất thời.

Tập hợp thời điểm Trần Dương nhịn không được đem ánh mắt dừng ở Lục Tu Chi trên người, Lục Tu Chi đi theo Khấu Tuyên Linh bên người cơ hồ không có tồn tại cảm. Trần Dương rốt cục biết vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy Lục Tu Chi quen thuộc, bởi vì hắn cùng Độ Sóc nhất dạng tồn tại cảm bạc nhược. Giống như trên người tráo một tầng đám sương, bọn họ có thể thoải mái chưởng khống tầng này đám sương, nếu đám sương rút đi, ai cũng không thể xem nhẹ bọn họ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta từ tiểu lộ trộm lưu tiến Thiết Vi sơn."

Lục Tu Chi ở bên cạnh cười hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

"Tưởng muốn vào Thiết Vi sơn tra xét tình huống không ngừng chúng ta có cái này ý tưởng, ta đường huynh đệ, đường tỷ muội khẳng định trộm lưu đi vào. Ba của ta, đại bá, vài vị thúc thúc đều tại bên ngoài thủ, một cái hai cái đều bị đãi trở về." Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút kiêu ngạo: "Ta đã sớm đoán được bọn họ sẽ tại Thiết Vi sơn đổ người, chuyên môn chọn buổi trưa lúc này, dương quang nhất thịnh, Thiết Vi sơn không như vậy âm, ba của ta bọn họ cũng muốn trở về ăn cơm. Lưu thủ người liền biến thiếu, hơn nữa ta biết một cái bọn họ cũng không biết tiểu lộ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mang theo bọn họ tránh ở xa xa quan vọng, quả nhiên nhìn thấy hắn đường huynh đệ cùng đường tỷ muội lén lút lưu tiến Thiết Vi sơn, bị đuổi đi cẩu tử dường như đuổi đi xuống dưới."Xem đi."

Lục Tu Chi đè Khấu Tuyên Linh đầu, lại rất nhanh rời đi. Tốc độ rất nhanh, cho nên Khấu Tuyên Linh không có quá lớn phản ứng. Lục Tu Chi cười nói: "A Tuyên thông minh nhất."

Trần Dương bĩu môi, trước mắt thổi qua một hàng chữ: Tổ tôn luyến, đạo đức không có.

Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn hai người sao tiểu lộ, tiến vào Thiết Vi sơn. Thiết Vi sơn bóng cây tươi tốt, mặc dù là buổi trưa nhưng càng sâu nhập liền phát hiện càng âm trầm, dương quang căn bản chiếu xạ không tiến vào. Trong rừng thực an tĩnh, nghe không được tiếng chim hót.

Trần Dương: "Cổ mộ tại phương hướng nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cong cong cằm: "Tổ tiên không có ghi lại."

Trần Dương: "Cho nên chúng ta muốn chính mình tìm?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh từ ba lô trong xuất ra la bàn hòa phong thủy thư, đem phong thuỷ thư đưa cho Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi giúp ta giải thích khẩu quyết, ta tìm phương hướng." Ngẩng đầu đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta đem công cụ mang đến ."

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, nháy mắt mấy cái. Miễn cưỡng cười cười vẫn là lựa chọn đem thô lỗ nói nuốt trở về, giận dữ nói: "Phong thuỷ thuật là có thể tìm đến cổ mộ, nhưng là giống nhau cổ mộ tuyển chính là phong thủy bảo địa. Tìm hảo long, hảo sa, hảo thủy, còn muốn tìm được thật huyệt, thật huyệt cần vi cát huyệt, liền tính ngươi tìm được còn có có thể là giả huyệt. Huống chi chúng ta muốn tìm chính là một tòa ba mươi sáu quan sát cục cổ mộ, bên trong có ít nhất ba mươi lăm cái tọa quan thay thế chủ mộ phần. Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi có bản đồ."

"Không có bản đồ." Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút vô tội nói: "Ta trước nói qua tổ tiên có quan với cổ mộ ghi lại đều rất ít, ít ỏi mấy lời. Ta nghĩ dùng phong thuỷ thuật tìm cổ mộ, hẳn là cũng không tính khó. Thiết Vi sơn cũng không coi là nhiều đại."

Lục Tu Chi tiếp nhận Khấu Tuyên Linh la bàn, điều chỉnh hoàn sau đó nhắm ngay phương hướng: "Ta tìm đến đi. Cổ mộ bất kể là cát huyệt vẫn là hung huyệt, hoặc là giả cát hung phạm cũng sẽ không thoát ly long, sa, thủy tam yếu tố. Thủy làm trọng, đồng dạng có thể sử dụng tại tìm kiếm cổ mộ thượng. Trước không là còn tại Bút Giá sơn thủy đàm mò xuất trấn hà bá thú sao? Kia chỉ trấn hà bá thú thực đại có thể là từ ám hà nghịch lưu mà lên, cổ mộ giống nhau sẽ phong kín, nhưng công tượng bình thường sẽ lưu một ra khẩu. Nói ra phần lớn thiết lập tại ám hà, chúng ta từ ám hà đi vào."

Trần Dương: "Có thể."

Lục Tu Chi rất nhanh tìm được Thiết Vi sơn chủ con sông, dọc theo con sông đi phía trước đi, phía trước là một cái nửa thước cực cao vi hẹp hòi cái động khẩu. Thủy từ bên trong chảy ra, sâu không thấy đáy. Loại này hẹp hòi cái động khẩu, nếu muốn vào đi chỉ có thể chảy vào trong nước hoặc là ngồi ở trúc phiệt thượng toàn bộ hành trình thấp người đi vào, chật chội hối buồn. Đầu tiên khiến cho người sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi, không khỏi tưởng lùi bước.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chảy xuống thủy đi vào sao?"

Trần Dương nhặt lên tảng đá ném vào trong nước, tiếng nước thực nặng nề: "Nước rất sâu, hơn nữa bên trong không biết có thể hay không có hắc xà. Khả năng còn có oán uế trứng, chúng ta tọa trúc phiệt vào đi thôi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Hiện tại làm nhất trương trúc phiệt sao?"

"Không cần." Trần Dương tha vài bước lộ, từ một khối tảng đá lớn đầu mặt sau tha xuất nhất trương trường hai thước, khoan một thước trúc phiệt: "Trước bị oán uế ký sinh trộm mộ giả mua , liền trốn ở chỗ này."

Khấu Tuyên Linh giúp hắn đem trúc phiệt tha đi ra đẩy mạnh trong nước: "Làm sao ngươi biết hắn mua trúc phiệt, còn đem hắn trúc phiệt trốn ở chỗ này?"

Trần Dương ôn hòa cười: "Ta đem hắn nhật kí cùng bản đồ lấy lại đây." Nói xong, hắn nhảy xuống trúc phiệt, từ trong bao xuất ra nhật kí cùng bản đồ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhảy lên trúc phiệt, một bên đỡ Lục Tu Chi đứng vững một bên hô: "Ngươi có nhật kí cùng bản đồ còn làm chính mình tìm cổ mộ huyệt khẩu?"

"Cho ngươi có một biểu hiện tự mình cơ hội." Trần Dương đối thượng Lục Tu Chi trầm tĩnh ánh mắt, ôn hòa vô hại cười. Hắn không nói là cố ý thăm dò Lục Tu Chi, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn đoán không ra, Lục Tu Chi nhất định nhìn ra được.

Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc dời đi ánh mắt.

Trần Dương lấy điện thoại di động ra phát hiện không có tín hiệu: "Nơi này cũng đã không có tín hiệu , đến bên trong liền càng thêm không có tín hiệu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất ra điện thoại di động của mình nói rằng: "Ta cũng không có tín hiệu."

Trần Dương thử cấp Độ Sóc phát rồi tin tức, thành công gửi đi: "Hoàn hảo, có thể cùng Độ ca giữ liên lạc." Khấu Tuyên Linh thấu đi lên hỏi: "Vì cái gì ngươi cùng Độ cục không có tín hiệu còn có thể liên hệ?"

"Lần trước tại Kim Thủy trung học bởi vì tín hiệu vấn đề, tin tức gửi đi đứt quãng. Sau lại nhà của chúng ta lão Độ cảm thấy đó là một vấn đề lớn, cho nên liền khai thông một cái đường tàu riêng."

"Cái gì đường tàu riêng?"

"Địa phủ — dương gian đường tàu riêng."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vì cái gì ta sẽ cảm thấy " 'Xử cữu' chi giao" cái từ này thật sự thực ô? Ta đã bị màu trắng chất lỏng ô nhiễm tinh thuần linh hồn.

Mặt khác, tổng cảm thấy Trần Tiểu Dương cùng lão Khấu tại trận đấu tát cẩu lương, cho nhau thương tổn cái gì.

PS:

Với tứ đại châu, tám vạn tiểu châu, Gia Dư đại sơn cùng Tu Di sơn vương ở ngoài, có khác một sơn danh Chước Già La, di mật vững chắc, kim cương sở thành, khó nhưng phá hư. Này thiết vây ngoại, phục có một trọng đại Thiết Vi sơn. Hai sơn chi gian, cực đại hắc ám vô có quang minh, nhật nguyệt giống như là đại uy thần mạnh mẽ đại đức, không thể chiếu bỉ lệnh thấy quang minh. Với hai sơn gian, có bát đại địa ngục. —《 khởi thế 》 quyển nhị ~ địa ngục phẩm ~

Chương 72: Thiên mộ phần 05

Từ hẹp hòi cái động khẩu đi vào thời điểm yêu cầu xoay người thấp người, hoa trúc phiệt đại khái qua năm sáu phút tầm nhìn mới từ từ rộng lớn đứng lên. Trần Dương có thể thẳng đứng dậy, chính là vươn tay vẫn có thể chạm đến hang đỉnh, không thể đứng lên.

Trong nham động mặt hẹp hòi chật chội, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón. Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất ra ba cái đầu mang đèn pin đưa cho Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi, ba người đeo lên đi mở ra đèn pin.

Hang động vách tường ướt sũng , trên đỉnh đầu động vách tường còn tại sấm thủy. Trúc phiệt dưới mặt nước tối đen, sâu không thấy đáy. Tiền phương xuất hiện lối rẽ khẩu, Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi Trần Dương: "Đi bên nào?"

Trần Dương xuất ra bản đồ xem xét: "Bên phải."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi liền đem trúc phiệt hướng bên phải hoa, từ bên trong đi vào. Trong nham động im ắng , mặt nước cũng thực bình tĩnh, bỗng nhiên có rất nhỏ tiếng nước vang lên, Trần Dương cúi đầu vừa thấy, mặt nước dĩ nhiên khôi phục bình tĩnh. Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Đáy nước có cái gì?"

Trần Dương cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm mặt nước: "Thực rõ ràng. Cho ta nhất trương hỏa phù." Khấu Tuyên Linh đưa cho hắn nhất trương hỏa phù, Trần Dương tiếp nhận sau dẫn nhiên vứt đến khoảng cách trúc phiệt ba thước xa địa phương, hỏa phù tại mặt nước dấy lên một cái đại hỏa cầu. Chiếu sáng lên toàn bộ hang cùng mặt nước, bọn họ có thể rõ ràng nhìn đến mặt nước trung có vô số màu đen điên cuồng bắt đầu khởi động rời xa hỏa cầu.

"Trong nước đều là hắc xà, chúng nó sợ quang." Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, theo trúc phiệt đi tới ở một bên ước chừng chỉ có thể đứng một người hang khe hở biên nhìn đến một khối thi cốt, thi cốt thượng quấn hắc xà. Ngọn đèn một chiếu xạ qua đi, những cái đó hắc xà liền mấp máy rời đi bạch cốt."Chúng ta nhanh lên đi thôi, này đó hắc xà ăn thịt người thịt."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hảo." Ba người nhanh hơn tốc độ chèo thuyền, lại phát hiện trúc phiệt càng ngày càng trầm trọng, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ hoa không động địa phương bước."Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh cúi đầu, từ trúc phiệt khe hở nhìn xuống, mặt nước dưới bóng đen hiện lên."Trúc phiệt mặt trái tất cả đều là hắc xà."

Những cái đó hắc xà tại đáy nước hạ cuốn lấy trúc phiệt, rậm rạp, cơ hồ tất cả đều dũng lại đây. Trúc phiệt biến đến quá mức trầm trọng, bắt đầu đi xuống trầm, quá không được bao lâu liền sẽ trực tiếp lật đổ. Hắc xà tuy rằng sợ hãi ngọn đèn, nhưng là chúng nó giấu ở trúc phiệt mặt trái, ngọn đèn không quá có thể chiếu xạ đến.

Trần Dương: "Xem ra này đó hắc xà chính là cuốn lấy trúc phiệt mặt trái, làm trúc phiệt phiên thủy sau triền tại trên thân người ăn sạch bọn họ. Ta dẫn theo ngải thảo, có thể châm ngải thảo cũng hỏa phù, hai người đồng thời vận dụng hẳn là có thể đuổi đi hắc xà, thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này chúng ta đi nhanh lên."

Lục Tu Chi cũng từ bố trong bao xuất ra ngải thảo: "Ta cũng dẫn theo chút ngải thảo, A Tuyên, ngươi thì sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta dẫn theo rượu hùng hoàng."

"Vậy là đủ rồi." Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh nói."Lão Khấu, chờ hắc xà rời đi trúc phiệt, chúng ta rất nhanh hoa động, ngươi lại dùng hỏa phù dẫn nhiên rượu hùng hoàng. Ném mặt nước hắc xà tụ tập địa phương."

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu: "Hảo."

Châm ngải thảo có thể đem xà loại huân đến lại nhuyễn lại vựng hồ, hiệu quả so hùng hoàng phấn, rượu hùng hoàng muốn tới đến hảo. Hùng hoàng có gay mũi hương vị, xà chán ghét này cỗ hương vị lại sẽ không bị làm hại tới, này đàn hắc xà là ăn thịt lớn lên , chỉ sợ so phổ thông xà loại muốn hung tàn nhiều lắm. Chỉ là hùng hoàng chỉ sợ còn vô pháp đem chúng nó xua đuổi đi.

Trần Dương châm ngải thảo, mỗi người tay cầm ngải thảo đối với mặt nước tiêm nhiễm, rất nhanh huyệt động trong liền tràn ngập ngải thảo hương vị. Trúc phiệt dưới hắc xà bắt đầu bất an mấp máy, cái đuôi không ngừng vứt động vuốt đáy nước. Trúc phiệt bốn phía bọt nước văng khắp nơi, trúc phiệt thiếu chút nữa bởi vậy bất ổn khuynh đảo. Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi ổn định trúc phiệt, trúc phiệt dưới hắc xà từ từ rời đi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh chậm rãi đem trúc phiệt hoa xa, quay đầu lại nhìn trên mặt nước đều là rậm rạp hắc xà. Này đàn hắc xà tất cả đều bị ngải thảo huân hôn mê. Trần Dương: "Lão Khấu!" Khấu Tuyên Linh nhanh chóng phản ứng, chấp khởi hai đàn rượu hùng hoàng, đem hỏa phù ném vào bình rượu trong, sau đó rất nhanh đem bình rượu ném tới hắc xà trôi nổi đứng lên địa phương.

Vò rượu tại mặt nước nổ mạnh khai, tại trên mặt nước phô khai một tầng hỏa, đại bộ phận phiêu phù ở trên mặt nước hắc xà đều bị châm, trong không khí truyền đến đốt trọi tanh tưởi vị. Khấu Tuyên Linh bưng cái mũi: "Quả nhiên là ăn huyết nhục tà vật, nướng tiêu hương vị như vậy tanh tưởi."

Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt hỏi: "Các ngươi có mang thuốc nổ sao?"

"Không có." Khấu Tuyên Linh hoa trúc phiệt nói rằng: "Lâm thời quyết định rất vội vàng, nếu muốn mua thuốc nổ, đến chạy đặc biệt con đường." Hắn một bên hoa trúc phiệt một bên tiến đến Trần Dương trước mặt nhìn hắn mở ra tại trên đầu gối địa phương đồ: "Ngươi đang lo lắng như thế nào mở ra mộ môn sao?"

"Đối."

"Vốn định dùng thuốc nổ, nhưng là lo lắng thuốc nổ sẽ đem hang nổ lún. Tính , đến địa phương lại nói." Trần Dương đem bản đồ gấp đứng lên cất kỹ sau, nói rằng: "Đi phía trước tiếp tục hoa, từ nơi này nhìn, chuyển cái cong tầm nhìn sẽ biến đến càng thêm trống trải. Tấm bản đồ này hình như là vài thập niên trước vẽ , cho nên khác biệt hẳn là sẽ không quá đại."

Tiền phương chuyển biến thời điểm tầm nhìn quả nhiên biến đến càng thêm trống trải, nghiễm nhiên là một cái đại hồ. Hang đỉnh khoảng cách mặt nước ước chừng bốn thước cao, đứng lên có thể nhìn đến mặt đất. Ba người nhìn mặt đất, xem nhẹ mặt trái. Lúc này mặt sau đáy nước xuất hiện một cái giống như thùng nước tráng kiện bóng dáng, lặng yên không một tiếng động hướng trúc phiệt di động.

Trần Dương ấn đường vi khiêu, phát giác thủ đoạn gian tơ hồng chính trung ương cổ đồng tiền tệ chính kịch liệt run run. Đồng thời Khấu Tuyên Linh trong tay la bàn kim đồng hồ cũng bắt đầu hỗn loạn run run sau, thẳng tắp hướng phía phía sau.

Ba người thần sắc lãnh tĩnh, ngay sau đó mặt nước kịch liệt run run, bọt nước văng khắp nơi. Trúc phiệt bị một cái thật lớn hắc xà đỉnh đứng lên, cái kia hắc xà như nước dũng tráng kiện, chiều dài không biết. Chính ý đồ ném đi trúc phiệt, đem trúc phiệt mặt trên ba người chấn động rớt xuống nước vào trong. Trần Dương ba người đồng thời ra tay, Khấu Tuyên Linh đem kiếm gỗ đào ném cho Lục Tu Chi, Lục Tu Chi tiếp nhận kiếm gỗ đào khoái chuẩn ngoan hướng trúc phiệt khe hở đâm xuống. Hung hăng trạc tiến hắc thân rắn thể trong, hắc xà bị đau càng thêm kịch liệt đong đưa, mặt nước giống như nấu phí nước canh sôi trào không thôi. Trần Dương lại là bát hạ dây đỏ vứt hướng đỉnh đầu bị ăn mòn đi ra thạch trụ, một chỗ khác cột vào trúc phiệt thượng dùng cho ổn định trúc phiệt.

Thủy hoa tiên khởi đem mọi người xối ướt, hắc xà thật lớn lực đạo mang theo mọi người cùng trúc phiệt hướng dưới nước quay cuồng. Trúc phiệt cố tình lại bị dây đỏ cố định trụ, rất nhanh chống đỡ không nổi phát ra 'Đùng' thanh. Trần Dương: "Trúc phiệt muốn nứt ra rồi."

Lục Tu Chi cúi đầu, rút ra kiếm gỗ đào. Máu đen nháy mắt nhiễm thấu toàn bộ mặt nước, nhưng mà thủy cũng là màu đen , căn bản nhìn đoán không ra biến hóa chỉ có thể ngửi được nùng liệt huyết tinh khí. Cự xà chìm vào đáy nước nhìn trộm trên mặt hồ tiểu tiểu trúc phiệt, nùng liệt huyết tinh khí ngược lại che dấu trụ nó hành tung. Cổ đồng tiền tệ trên không trung kịch liệt run run đến cơ hồ hình thành hư ảnh, la bàn kim đồng hồ thực loạn, vô pháp cho ra cự xà cụ thể sở tại.

Lục Tu Chi rũ mắt lãnh tĩnh nhìn nhìn như bình tĩnh mặt nước, rút ra kiếm gỗ đào thời điểm trên mặt tiên đến vài giọt huyết, lúc này lại có vài phần ngọc diện Tu La cảm giác. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta đi xuống sát nó."

"Không được." Khấu Tuyên Linh lập tức phản đối, giữ chặt Lục Tu Chi tay: "Quá nguy hiểm."

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nếu cái kia hắc xà lần thứ hai công kích, trúc phiệt liền chống đỡ không nổi ."

Lục Tu Chi nhìn nắm chặt chính mình tay, tránh thoát phản thủ nắm chặt Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, nhéo nhéo sau cười nói: "Đừng lo lắng." Nói xong hắn liền nhảy xuống nước, chìm vào đáy nước. Khấu Tuyên Linh sốt ruột nhìn mặt nước, Trần Dương thu hồi dây đỏ cũng nói rằng: "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, Độ ca nói Lục Tu Chi thâm tàng bất lộ. Ta xem Lục Tu Chi chính mình cũng có nắm chắc có thể giết chết cái kia hắc xà."

Khấu Tuyên Linh chau mày: "Ta lo lắng hắn bị thương."

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm mặt nước: "Lên trước ngạn đi." Một cái chưa khai linh trí hắc xà mà thôi, Lục Tu Chi đối phó được đến. Huống hồ hắn cảm thấy bằng vào Lục Tu Chi tu vi, tưởng muốn đối phó hắc xà cũng căn bản không cần xuống nước phức tạp như thế thủ đoạn. Đối phương mục đích chỉ sợ ở chỗ Khấu Tuyên Linh, mà lão Khấu dễ dàng bị lừa.

Hai người sau khi lên bờ, Trần Dương ưu quá du quá coi hoàn cảnh, Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng ở bờ biển chú ý bình tĩnh mặt nước. Không bao lâu, mặt nước bình tĩnh bị phá hư, Lục Tu Chi từ trong nước chui đi ra, tóc đen hỗn độn, quần áo ướt đẫm, phía sau hắc xà thi thể hiện lên mặt nước.

Chậm rãi hướng chính mình đi tới Lục Tu Chi phá lệ gợi cảm, đập vào mặt mà đến hoạt sắc sinh hương, Khấu Tuyên Linh thanh khụ hai tiếng dời đi ánh mắt. Hai má có chút nóng, thật không dám nhìn Lục Tu Chi. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình cái này huynh đệ có chút mỹ vị. . . Không là, không là cái kia ý tứ, chính là cảm thấy nhan sắc hảo. Khấu Tuyên Linh ở trong lòng giải vây cũng cố gắng làm cho mình dùng bằng phẳng trống trải thuần khiết lòng dạ nhìn đãi hảo huynh đệ sắc đẹp.

"A Tuyên?" Lục Tu Chi tại Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mắt phất phất tay, trong mắt có thản nhiên nghi hoặc: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Không, không có việc gì." Khấu Tuyên Linh hoảng sợ, vội vàng trả lời hắn. Ánh mắt ngắm đến hắn ướt đẫm quần áo cùng tóc, vì thế thoát hạ chính mình ngắn tay áo khoác phi đến Lục Tu Chi trên người: "Ngươi thay, biệt bị cảm."

Lục Tu Chi tiếp nhận ngắn tay áo khoác, bình tĩnh nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cám ơn A Tuyên." Thanh âm cố ý đè thấp, như là dẫn theo móc , câu dẫn người tâm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh bị liêu được yêu thích hồng tâm khiêu, sau đó ở trong lòng tự trách đến sắp đem mình vùi vào trong đất. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình có tội, tại sao có thể như vậy phán đoán hảo huynh đệ?

A, hảo huynh đệ. Trần Dương cười lạnh thu hồi ánh mắt, vừa rồi hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ đem Lục Tu Chi từ trong nước đi ra cố ý hấp dẫn Khấu Tuyên Linh một màn kia chụp được đến, sau đó đem ảnh chụp chia Độ Sóc: [ thấp thân hấp dẫn, lão Khấu khí tiết tuổi già khó giữ được. ]

Một lát sau, Độ Sóc phát đến một câu: [ không đứng đắn, xóa sạch. ] phía dưới là nhất trương hình ảnh, Đại Đế lộ cơ bụng khoe khoang sắc đẹp hình ảnh. Hình ảnh sau theo sát mà hảo vài câu cơ hồ là không ngừng nghỉ liên phát: [ xem ta liền đi, đừng nhìn hắn. ], [ không tiết tháo, xấu. ], [ cách bọn họ xa một chút. ]

Trần Dương co giật khóe miệng, đem lão Độ khoe khoang sắc đẹp ảnh chụp bảo tồn sau khi xuống tới lại gởi thư tín tức trở về: [ các ngươi này đó độc thân lão thanh niên đều không tiết tháo, phúc hắc không biết xấu hổ. ]

Đại Đế nhíu mày, thần sắc cực kỳ nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm di động màn hình, liên xử lý công văn động tác đều tạm dừng xuống dưới. Trần Tiểu Dương lá gan càng lúc càng lớn, mắng người khác liền hảo, cư nhiên ngay cả mình nam nhân đều mắng đi vào. Càng ngày càng không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Đại Đế như có điều suy nghĩ, hoạt di động màn hình, nhìn đến Trần Dương phát tới Lục Tu Chi thấp thân hình ảnh. Chỉ cảm thấy lạt ánh mắt, nhanh chóng san . Phát đi qua nói mấy câu cảnh cáo: [ về sau gặp gỡ loại chuyện này, nhớ rõ xoay người đừng nhìn. Đối ánh mắt thương tổn đại, muốn nhìn đến xem ta. ]

Phát hoàn sau đó, nhìn đến Trần Tiểu Dương lạnh lùng hồi phục: [ a. ]

Đại Đế bực mình, Trần Tiểu Dương thật sự là càng ngày càng không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Dưới bảy mươi hai ti trộm dò xét Đại Đế, nhưng thấy Đại Đế thần sắc càng phát ra nghiêm túc, còn tưởng rằng hắn là phê duyệt công văn gặp được cái gì đại án kiện. Hắn bộ dáng này trước kia cũng có quá, lúc ấy là tức giận không thôi. Bởi vậy dưới bảy mươi hai ti đều là kinh hồn táng đảm, chỉ sợ Đại Đế đột nhiên tức giận. Hảo tại hạ một khắc bọn họ chỉ thấy Đại Đế vẻ mặt ôn hoà, khí tức cũng biến đến thoải mái sung sướng.

Bảy mươi hai ti lén lút trộm nháy mắt, trong lòng minh , nhất định là đại tẩu điện báo . Nói đến cũng lạ, Đại Đế bạn lữ hẳn là tôn xưng vi minh hậu, chính là không biết khi nào truyền khắp Phong Đô âm phủ chính là 'Đại tẩu' cái này thân thiết xưng hô.

Trần Dương dựa theo bản đồ tìm được mộ thất môn, mộ thất môn là một khối khảm tiến hang động vách tường thạch đầu. Nhật kí trong kỹ càng tỉ mỉ miêu tả mộ thất môn bộ dáng, ở bên trong bộ phận có lỗ thủng, có thể dùng cái chìa khóa mở ra. Khấu Tuyên Linh vuốt trường mãn rêu xanh mộ thất môn, hỏi: "Xác định đây là mộ thất môn?"

"Ngươi tìm xem nhìn có hay không lỗ thủng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lau quệt rêu xanh, đúng là mộ thất chính giữa cửa ương nhìn thấy T hình lỗ thủng: "Nơi này có cái lỗ thủng."

Trần Dương nhìn cái kia lỗ thủng, xác định là lỗ đút chìa khóa động sau nói rằng: "Nơi này chính là mộ thất môn."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Như thế nào đi vào? Nhật kí thượng có hay không viết?"

"Thuốc nổ. Viết chính là dùng thuốc nổ, nhưng ta lo lắng sẽ dẫn đến hang sụp xuống. Ngươi xem thổ nhưỡng đều là thấp , trái đất đều là nhuyễn thổ." Đột nhiên một giọt thủy từ hang mặt trên tích tại Trần Dương trước mặt, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mộ thất môn phía trên một lúc lâu, đem bản đồ cùng nhật kí bản đều đưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh bảo quản: "Ta đi lên nhìn xem."

Nói xong, hắn bám động vách tường đến mộ thất trên cửa phương, tại mặt trên nhìn đến mộ thất trên cửa có một cái lõm hố, lõm hố phía dưới có một cái đường kính thập centimet tả hữu động, động trình hình nón hình. Ghé vào mặt trên nhìn có thể nhìn thấy mộ thất phía sau cửa cảnh tượng, khả năng cái này lõm hố chính là trước kia trộm mộ giả đào ra . Trần Dương hướng phía dưới hai người hô: "Mặt trên có một cái động, lấy khai có thể đi vào."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi lên nhìn, đồng ý Trần Dương đề nghị: "Dùng kíp nổ phù đi." Hắn từ trong túi tiền xuất ra gấp đứng lên bùa: "Uy lực tiểu, so pháo đốt uy lực lớn một chút, nổ cũng nổ không chết người." Hắn tại cái động khẩu phụ cận dán cửu trương bùa, sau đó cùng Trần Dương đồng thời nhảy đến địa hạ kíp nổ bùa.

Thanh âm không tính lớn, nhưng là tại trong động tiếng vọng không ngừng. Lần thứ hai đi lên nhìn, nguyên bản tiểu động khẩu hiện giờ đã mở rộng đến đầy đủ tiến vào một người. Vì thế ba người lục tục tiến mộ thất. Mộ thất phía sau cửa là điều trường năm thước hành lang đạo, đi ra hành lang đạo bên ngoài là điều hoành hành lang dài. Hành lang dài thượng thạch chuyên lại hoàn hảo không có tổn hại, hai bên ngọn đèn không có châm.

Trần Dương ngón trỏ lau điểm ngọn đèn thượng du, sắc mặt có chút ngưng trọng: "Mặt trên còn có du, bấc đèn cũng có chút nhiên dấu vết."

Nếu đây là một tòa Chiến quốc thời đại cổ mộ, ngọn đèn trong du đã sớm khô héo. Bấc đèn không nên có sử dụng quá dấu vết, trừ phi cổ mộ trong còn có đồ vật tại sinh hoạt. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn chằm chằm sứ chất ngọn đèn, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Chiến quốc thời kì phải là đồng bát ngọn đèn đi." Sứ chất ngọn đèn là Tống khi bắt đầu lưu hành, bởi vì tỉnh du.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhắc nhở, Trần Dương mới phát hiện hành lang dài thượng ngọn đèn đều là sứ chất ngọn đèn. Bọn họ tiếp tục đi về phía trước, nghe được tiếng nước róc rách, đi ra hành lang dài sau trước mắt rộng mở trong sáng. Tiền phương đúng là một cái sâu không thấy đáy thủy đàm, thủy đàm tả tiền phương có điều con sông, chảy về phía mộ thất đàn.

Trần Dương mấy người giơ túc đang tưởng dọc theo con sông hướng mộ thất đàn đi đến, chợt nghe phía sau thủy đàm truyền đến động tĩnh.'Phù phù', 'Phù phù', như là trong nước toát ra bọt nước lại bỗng nhiên vỡ ra phát ra thanh âm. Quay đầu lại nhìn đã thấy thủy đàm không biết khi nào nổi lơ lửng vô số cỗ thân xuyên màu trắng thấp thi, thủy đàm trong lục tục toát ra thấp thi.

Này đàn thấp thi đều thân xuyên bạch y, nữ có nam có, trẻ có già có. Không biết là chôn cùng thị giả vẫn là tu kiến lăng mộ bị giết diệt khẩu công tượng, trường chôn với thủy đàm trung năm rộng tháng dài thành không hủ không lạn thấp thi.

Này đàn thấp thi bị thủy ngâm đến bệnh phù trong suốt, tóc đen phiêu phù ở trong nước. Trần Dương chân vừa động, trước mặt này đàn thấp thi đột nhiên nhất tề quay đầu mặt hướng hắn. Mơ hồ mặt nhìn không ra ngũ quan, lại như là có thể nhìn thấy ba người bọn họ nhất dạng. Cái này trường hợp không thể nghi ngờ là khủng bố mà biến hoá kỳ lạ , thủy đàm nổi lơ lửng rậm rạp thấp thi, mà này đàn thấp thi còn đồng loạt nhìn chằm chằm ngươi xem.

Kế tiếp Trần Dương bọn họ phát hiện phiêu phù ở nhất mặt trên thấp thi bị bái xuống dưới, đem chúng nó bái đi xuống chính là thủy đàm dưới mặt khác thấp thi. Một khác phê thấp thi xuyên không là bạch y, mà là cùng loại với Chiến quốc thời đại thâm y, ô bẩn đến đã nhìn không ra nguyên bản nhan sắc. Chúng nó đem mặt trên thấp thi bái đi xuống nằm úp sấp phục đến trên mặt nước, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương ba người.

Bỗng nhiên, này đàn thấp thi phát ra thê lương tiếng kêu rên cũng hướng bờ biển đi. Vốn là tốc độ rất nhanh, nhưng là phía sau tiếp trước cho nhau thải đạp ngược lại tha chậm tốc độ. Nhân cơ hội này, Trần Dương ba người nhanh chóng dọc theo con sông chạy. Quay đầu lại nhìn thời điểm còn có thể nhìn thấy đám kia thấp thi tay chân vặn vẹo bò lên ngạn, giống chỉ dã thú bò sát.

Thẳng đến rời xa thủy đàm, nghe không được đám kia thấp thi kêu rên, ba người mới dừng lại thở dốc. Khấu Tuyên Linh biên thở dốc vừa nói nói "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy như là có hai cái thời đại người? Chiến quốc thời đại thanh đồng quan, văn tự cùng với thâm y, thời Tống sứ chất ngọn đèn, bạch y, mặt khác còn có kinh Phật. Thiết Vi sơn, bát đại địa ngục, kết hợp tổ tiên gợi ý, có khả năng hay không là hai cái triều đại cổ mộ?"

Trần Dương: "Phi thường có khả năng. Nguyên bản Chiến quốc cổ mộ là một tòa ba mươi sáu quan sát cục, tại Thiết Vi sơn trung ít nhất có ba mươi sáu tòa cổ mộ. Toàn bộ Thiết Vi sơn chính là một tòa cổ mộ đàn, Bình thành làm một cái phồn hoa đô thành, không ít triều đại quý tộc đều sẽ lựa chọn Bình thành làm mộ táng mà. Cho nên rất có thể kiến tạo mộ địa thời điểm đào móc đến ba mươi sáu quan sát cục Chiến quốc cổ mộ, kết quả có thể là bất hạnh. Có lẽ lúc ấy sở hữu thấy này tòa cổ mộ người cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi, toàn chết ở cổ mộ trung, mà những cái đó vốn là làm tân mộ vật bồi táng đồ vật cũng bị thu vào Chiến quốc cổ mộ trung."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cho nên cái kia thời điểm, cổ mộ trong liền có đồ vật tồn tại."

Trần Dương thần sắc ngưng trọng, bọn họ có lẽ trong lòng đều có suy đoán. Người nào sẽ đem thanh đồng quan chôn ở Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi, trọng bãi ba mươi sáu quan sát cục cùng với chế tạo Thiết Vi sơn, bát đại địa ngục? Trừ bỏ cổ mộ trung đồ vật, không còn ai khác.

Bọn họ đi đến cuối khi phát hiện một tòa thạch ham, thạch ham trong dày đặc, không biết bên trong cung phụng cái gì vậy. Thạch ham mặt sau là cầu thang, từ cầu thang đi xuống đi lại là phụ thuộc mộ thất. Phụ thuộc mộ thất trung giống nhau là vật bồi táng, nhưng có thể là bọn họ vào này tòa cổ mộ vừa mới bất đồng tầm thường, bởi vậy phụ thuộc mộ thất trung không là vật bồi táng, mà là người sinh.

Mỗi cái mộ thất trên vách tường đều bị tạc ra rất nhiều cái lõm tào, lõm tào trong là bị đè ép đến biến hình thi thể. Lõm tào ngoại dụng thanh đồng khối phong đứng lên, chỉ có thể từ một lóng tay khoan khe hở trong nhìn đến người ở bên trong tuẫn. Này đó lõm tào rõ ràng so một cái người thành niên muốn tiểu rất nhiều, nhưng người sinh đều là thành niên nô lệ.

Cho nên này đó thành niên nô lệ bị nhét vào lõm tào trong là cực kỳ thống khổ , bọn họ toàn thân cốt cách khả năng tại nhét vào đi trong quá trình gãy. Đương lõm tào bị phong đứng lên khi, bọn họ không thể cử động, hoạt sinh sinh đói chết, đã bị cực đại thống khổ mới tử vong.

Những người này sinh mà chết giả liên hồn phách đều bị giam cầm nơi đây, oán khí rất nặng, là thực khó dây dưa quỷ đói. Bởi vì phong tục cùng quan niệm gây nên, những người này sinh khi còn sống làm nô lệ, chết sau cũng là nô lệ, nghe theo mộ chủ nhân nói.

"Bọn họ bị dùng để hiến tế mặt trên kia tòa thạch ham, này tòa cổ mộ chết thật nhiều người." Cổ mộ chủ nhân thân phận càng tôn quý, chôn cùng vật lại càng nhiều, còn có vạn người tuẫn táng từ từ. Nhất là sớm nhất thời kì, nô lệ giống như súc vật. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đã có người sinh, sẽ có người tuẫn, chỉ sợ mộ địa trung còn có càng nhiều tuẫn táng người. Ta nghĩ, chúng ta khả năng đến chính là cổ mộ đàn chủ mộ."

Ba mươi sáu tòa cổ mộ trung chỉ có một tòa là chủ mộ, một cái chín tuổi tiểu cô nương mộ.

Đang tại lúc này, mộ thất trung truyền đến đứt quãng , cực kỳ rất nhỏ 'Ca sát' thanh. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nghe được thanh âm sao?"

Trần Dương nhìn về phía lõm tào, bên trong thi cốt yên lặng không động, đột nhiên cánh tay động một cái, sau đó chính là liên tục không ngừng 'Ca sát' thanh, liên tiếp."Sống lại , chạy."

Lõm tào trung người sinh đẩy ra thanh đồng khối, trên mặt đất bò sát. Có tại vách tường cùng mộ thất đỉnh bò sát, tốc độ dị thường khoái. Trần Dương mới vừa thối lui đến mộ thất cửa nhà, liền có một cái người sinh nhảy đánh đến trước mặt hắn mở ra tràn đầy răng cưa miệng, phát ra quỷ dị khiếu vang. Trần Dương dùng dây đỏ đem nó quất roi khai, tùy tay dán thượng nhất trương ngũ lôi bùa kíp nổ, thuận lợi rời đi mộ thất.

Chạy xuất mộ thất sau phát hiện mặt khác phụ thuộc mộ thất trung người sinh đều đi ra truy bọn họ, phải là nhận thấy được dương khí mới đột nhiên phát động công kích. Trần Dương dùng dây đỏ lặc tử một cái người sinh sau, đem dây đỏ triền tới tay chưởng thượng hô to: "Trở lại thạch trên bàn thờ, đi chủ mộ thất."

Chủ mộ thất trung có này tòa cổ mộ chủ nhân chân chính, đám người kia sinh không dám mạo phạm chủ mộ thất. Lục Tu Chi che chở Khấu Tuyên Linh trở lại thạch ham, Khấu Tuyên Linh chờ Trần Dương đi lên sau đem kíp nổ bùa vỗ vào phía trước nhất người sinh thượng, kíp nổ chúng nó vì mình kéo dài tới một ít thời gian.

Bọn họ hướng phía trước chạy, đi ngang qua đồ vật hai cái để đặt vật bồi táng nhĩ thất, tới mộ môn. Chủ mộ cùng phụ thuộc mộ thất chi gian dùng một đạo mộ môn ngăn cách, tỏ vẻ cao thấp tôn ti có biệt. Mộ môn quan nhắm, tạm thời vô pháp mở ra. Mà người phía sau sinh dụng cả tay chân bò sát đến đồ vật hai cái nhĩ thất bên cạnh, dừng lại quan vọng bọn họ, thỉnh thoảng nhe răng phát ra đe dọa gầm rú.

Chúng nó không dám lại đi về phía trước, nô lệ là không thể vào chủ mộ thất , cho dù là tới gần mộ môn cũng không thể. Khấu Tuyên Linh đưa lưng về phía mộ môn hỏi ý kiến Trần Dương: "Mộ môn có thể đánh khai sao?"

Trần Dương: "Không có lỗ thủng, không là dùng cái chìa khóa. Phải là cơ quan, tìm xem nhìn."

Bọn họ tại tìm kiếm cơ quan, mà chủ mộ thất thật lâu sau đều không có phản ứng. Bên ngoài đám người kia sinh tựa hồ quan vọng đủ, đột nhiên nhe răng phát ra bàng nhưng khiếu vang, có hai ba con kiềm chế không ngừng chạy quá hai cái nhĩ thất, tạm dừng một lúc lâu thấy không có ảnh hưởng liền bổ nhào vào Trần Dương ba người trên người.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đem phác đi lên cắn sát người của bọn họ sinh giết chết, mặt sau Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Tìm được mở cửa cơ quan , các ngươi cẩn thận một chút."

Nương theo lấy ầm vang tiếng nổ, Lục Tu Chi mở ra mộ thất môn. Mà tiền phương một đoạn con đường đột nhiên sụp xuống, Trần Dương đúng lúc bắt lấy Khấu Tuyên Linh đem hắn xả trở về, con đường tiếp tục sụp xuống. Ba người đuổi kịp con đường sụp xuống đi tới nhập chủ mộ thất, mộ thất môn hạ xuống, hạ xuống trước bọn họ nhìn thấy mộ đỉnh đánh xuống cự thạch, nếu bọn họ không có thể đúng lúc tiến mộ thất liền sẽ bị yết thành thịt tra.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Văn trong lão Khấu tổ sư gia là hư cấu đi ra nhân vật, ta không dám YY lịch sử thượng chân thật tổ sư gia, cảm giác cũng không quá tôn trọng.

Phát hiện trọng yếu từ ngữ: [ thấp thân hấp dẫn ] cư nhiên bị che chắn .

PS: Nhìn đến có bình luận nói chương này: Giống 《 quỷ thổi đèn · Vân Nam trùng cốc 》 cùng với 《 Đạo Mộ Bút Ký 》, cho nên mới tới giải thích một chút.

Trước nói 《 trộm mộ 》, quyển sách này ta là có mua , nhưng là không nhìn. Nguyên nhân khả năng sẽ làm bộ phận 《 trộm mộ 》 phấn không mấy vui vẻ, bởi vì này bản ta nhìn không được. Ta đồng học nói với ta này bộ thực khủng bố, cho nên ta liền mua, kết quả chính là nhìn không được. Mua cũng có tứ năm năm thời gian, cho nên nói giống 《 trộm mộ 》 , ta cũng rất oan .

《 quỷ thổi đèn 》 cũng là có mua thư , bảy tám năm trước mua , nhưng là chỉ có phía trước ba cái câu chuyện. PS: Ta có cái kỳ quái thói quen, một khi trước nhìn chỉ chất liền không có biện pháp tiếp thu điện tử bản. Lúc ấy mua thư con đường chỉ có hiệu sách, hiệu sách mua không được sẽ không có lại nhìn.

Sau đó nhìn đến có nói giống 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》, lúc chiều ta liền lần nữa nhìn, bởi vì nội dung vở kịch kỳ thật quên đến thất thất bát bát , hơn nữa nhìn này bản thời điểm tuổi quá nhỏ, kỳ thật rất nhiều địa phương đều không để ý giải.

Sau đó đến vuốt một chút,

1, trúc phiệt đoạn này, 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》 cũng là có . Bất quá ta nơi này là hắc xà, bên kia là người dũng, người dũng trong còn có trùng trứng cùng cổ (cái này tương đối đáng sợ, nhìn hoàn sau ta suy nghĩ chính mình nghĩ như thế nào không đến như vậy có ý tứ ngạnh. )

Đoạn này, sắp xếp của ta là bởi vì trước mấy chương hắc xà suất diễn cùng với khụ khụ, làm Lục Tu Chi biểu hiện từng cái cái gì.

Mặt khác an bài trúc phiệt từ mạch nước ngầm dưới đi vào, là bởi vì ta xem quá một thiên trung học cổ văn, leo núi động, càng chạy càng hẹp hòi, liền cái loại này chật chội hẹp hòi địa phương cảm giác thực làm người ta hít thở không thông, sẽ làm ta sinh ra một loại cảm giác sợ hãi.

PS: Ta đối lập hoàn sau, trừ bỏ là trúc phiệt từ con sông bên trong đi vào, sau đó nội dung vở kịch là bất đồng .

2, . . . Ta vốn là cho rằng trúc phiệt một đoạn này không nhất dạng , sau đó phát hiện 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》 trong người dũng vỡ ra, bên trong trứng biến thành thủy trệ phong triền tại trúc phiệt phía dưới. Cái này thật sự cũng chỉ là trùng hợp đánh lên , cái này nội dung vở kịch là thật hoàn toàn không ấn tượng.

Hắc xà triền tại trúc phiệt phía dưới là bởi vì ta trong đầu cái kia hình ảnh rất khủng bố, có ý tứ.

3, người sinh, còn không có nhìn đến có hay không người sinh xuất hiện. Người sinh đây là bởi vì cổ sớm khi huyệt sẽ có, là một cái khủng bố điểm. Vốn là muốn đặt ra thành ác quỷ, nhưng là cẩn thận tra một chút phát hiện này ác quỷ tên gọi không là nơi phát ra dân gian cùng đạo giáo, mà là một quyển sách sẽ không có chọn dùng.

Tra một chút còn cất chứa trang mặt, vốn đang tưởng chia sẻ cho các ngươi. Nhưng là giữa trưa đổi mới rất vội vàng, quên.

Nói tóm lại, hiện nay là nhắc tới này mấy giờ, về đây là không đụng phải, 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》 chương này: Ta lần nữa nhìn phía trước vài cái đoạn, nhìn hoàn sau ta đều nhớ không rõ rốt cuộc có hay không xem qua 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》. Bởi vì ta phát hiện thủy trệ phong, người dũng còn có một điều thanh mãng, ta hoàn toàn không ấn tượng.

Chính là tra một chút, 《 Vân Nam trùng cốc 》 lại là 《 quỷ thổi đèn 》 Chương 3:, ta mua thư có trước 3 văn chương.

Ta nhìn nhìn lại đi, ta vốn là hoài nghi mình là bất tri bất giác đã bị 《 quỷ thổi đèn 》 ảnh hưởng, nhưng là mỗi cái ngạnh tồn tại ta lại chính mình rõ ràng, nhìn hoàn chàng địa phương lại đích xác không hề ấn tượng.

PS: Ta đối chàng ngạnh linh tinh tương đối mẫn cảm để ý, biệt ghét bỏ ta dong dài.

Chương 73: Thiên mộ phần 06

Mộ cửa đóng lại sau, ba người chỉ có thể hướng chủ mộ thất bên trong đi. Chủ mộ thất tới gần mộ môn có hai cái tiểu thiếp, dũng đạo thượng tất cả đều là tán loạn vàng bạc châu báu, cùng với tinh mỹ thanh đồng chế phẩm. Mặt đất còn có tiểu hài tử ích trí vui đùa lục bác kỳ, là ngọc chất đánh bóng mà thành, thập phần quý trọng.

Bên cạnh tiểu thiếp cửa nhà hỗn độn tán phóng một trận đồng chế ngựa gỗ, còn có trống bỏi, lưu ly đèn kéo quân từ từ, rất nhiều tiểu hài tử món đồ chơi, tài liệu đều thực trân quý. Bộ phận thuộc loại Chiến quốc thời kì, bộ phận thuộc loại Tống triều mới xuất hiện món đồ chơi.

Trần Dương nhặt lên một cái trống bỏi, trống bỏi thực cũ nát, nhưng là bỉnh bộ thực bóng loáng giống như thường xuyên bị nắm ở lòng bàn tay thưởng thức. Hắn ngẩng đầu hướng tiểu thiếp bên trong nhìn lại, ở bên trong phát hiện tứ đủ thạch quan.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng tại đối diện tiểu thiếp trong phát hiện tứ đủ thạch quan, hai người liếc nhau câu đều đi vào nhìn. Lục Tu Chi đứng ở giữa lộ cúi đầu tựa hồ tại trầm tư, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng tiền phương, ánh mắt lạnh lùng mang sát khí.

Trong không khí tựa hồ có nhìn không thấy đồ vật cấp tốc thoát đi, nương theo lấy từng đợt người tai nghe không thấy dồn dập vui cười thanh, chói tai lại quỷ dị. Khấu Tuyên Linh từ tiểu thiếp trong toát ra đầu, nghi hoặc gọi Lục Tu Chi: "A Chi?"

Lục Tu Chi quay đầu cười nói: "Cái này đến." Nói xong hắn đi vào tiểu thiếp cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng thời đi vào xem xét thạch quan. Một khác gian tiểu thiếp, Trần Dương nếm thử thôi động thạch quan, thế nhưng thật sự đem thạch quan thôi động.

Theo cồng kềnh thạch quan đắp bởi vì ma xát phát ra tiếng vang, thạch quan bên trong thi thể cũng lộ ra bộ mặt. Trần Dương nhìn thoáng qua, đồng tử co rút nhanh: "Mao cương!"

Thạch quan bên trong thi thể thế nhưng trông rất sống động thoáng như chân nhân, hai má mặc dù tái nhợt nhưng cơ bắp đầy đặn. Tóc ánh sáng màu đen thùi, mười ngón móng tay túc có tam centimet trường, phiếm xanh tím hàn quang. Đây là một đủ nữ thi, mặc trên người khinh bạc khoan tay áo khúc quần, điển hình Chiến quốc cung nữ trang phục, ô phát bàn thành chuy kế. Trên mặt cùng lộ ở bên ngoài làn da thượng trưởng một tầng ngắn ngủn bạch mao, thủ đoạn tứ chi toàn dùng đinh sắt đinh tại thạch quan bên trong.

Này thạch quan là dựng thẳng lên đến, cao lớn hơn dài rộng. Bên trong thi thể nhắm mắt lại, quỳ gối thạch quan nội mặt nhắm hướng đông phía nam hướng, cánh tay dùng trường đinh cố định, vòi cũng bị trường đinh xuyên thấu. Hiển nhiên đây là một đủ người tuẫn, bị cố định tư thế sau phong tại thạch quan trung, không biết là bởi vì ba mươi sáu quan sát cục tụ lại âm sát khí duyên cớ mà thành mao cương, vẫn là bản thân oán khí rất nặng duyên cớ.

Xem nàng quần áo hoa lệ, quan trung lại có vật bồi táng ngũ đỉnh tứ quỹ. Chiến quốc thời điểm mặc dù lễ nhạc hỏng mất, nhưng kiến tạo này tòa cổ mộ người tôn sùng Chu hướng, coi trọng lễ nhạc, cho nên kiến tạo cổ mộ quy cách phụ họa Chu hướng lễ chế. Thương chu thời kì, tuẫn táng quy cách có nghiêm khắc yêu cầu, thiên tử cửu đỉnh bát quỹ, chư hầu thất đỉnh lục quỹ, sĩ phu ngũ đỉnh tứ quỹ.

Đỉnh quỹ tại thương chu thời kì tượng trưng địa vị cao thấp, đồng dạng áp dụng với cổ mộ trung địa phương vị phân cấp. Cho nên này đó cung nữ thân phận không thấp, tài năng làm người tuẫn. Thời cổ hậu đem người trở thành vật bồi táng cũng là có nghiêm khắc quy cách, chia làm người tuẫn, người tế cùng người sinh. Trong đó người tuẫn thân phận không thể thấp, đến là mộ chủ nhân thân cận người. Tiếp theo người tế làm hiến tế phẩm, cùng người sinh kỳ thật có đôi khi không có quá lớn phân biệt.

Chính là có đôi khi người tế chọn đồng nam đồng nữ, bởi vì thời cổ mọi người cho rằng đồng nam đồng nữ là tiên nhân chuyển thế, nếu đưa bọn họ giết chết đặt ở mộ trung có thể mang chính mình phi thăng thành tiên. Này tòa cổ mộ tuy có người tuẫn, không có đồng nam đồng nữ làm người tế, nhưng mộ chủ nhân là một cái chín tuổi tiểu cô nương, bị trở thành mắt trận cũng có thể nói là không hề nhân tính.

Trần Dương e sợ cho đánh thức trước mặt khối này mao cương, liền thong thả đem thạch quan đắp lần nữa đẩy đi lên. Đổ lên chỉ còn lại có ngũ centimet khe hở khi, một bàn tay đột nhiên ngăn trở thạch quan đắp, thật dài móng tay khoát lên thạch quan đắp lên họa xuất chói tai bén nhọn tiếng vang. Trần Dương đồng tử co rút nhanh, một giây sau nghiêng người tháo xuống trên cổ tay dây đỏ, thạch quan đắp tấn như như thiểm điện bị đá bay, mạnh mẽ chàng hướng vách tường giơ lên không ít tro bụi.

Trần Dương động tác lưu loát dùng dây đỏ cuốn lấy thạch quan đắp, bên trong mao cương dĩ nhiên mở to mắt đang muốn bay ra là lúc lại bị dây đỏ thượng dương khí gây thương tích, hung hăng đạn hồi quan đế phát ra thê lương kêu thảm thiết. Trần Dương thấy thế liền nhanh hơn tốc độ đem thạch quan triền đứng lên, sử bên trong mao cương vô pháp rời đi.

Mao chết cứng tử nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, nhếch môi ba, môi đỏ mọng răng trắng gian hai khối sắc nhọn răng nanh lóe ra hàn quang. Trần Dương dựng thẳng lên thiên sư chỉ, hai ngón tay trung gian mang theo ngũ lôi bùa, thạch quan trong mao cương thấy thế đột nhiên phát ra tiếng rít, sau đó mặt khác ba tòa thạch quan quan đắp rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy. Trần Dương đem thay đổi trương trấn tà linh phù dán tại mao cương trên trán, tạm thời che lại mao cương khí tức.

Sau đó hắn nhanh chóng buông xuống ba lô, từ ba lô trong xuất ra chu sa, thanh rượu, đoái hảo sau đó một bên giảo quân một bên nhìn ba tòa thạch quan. Đem bút lông lấy ra dính vào chu sa tại thạch quan thượng họa trấn tà phù, tạm thời dùng dương khí che lại mao cương. Cương thi loại này sinh vật đa số tồn tại với cổ mộ trung, vả lại nhất âm tà. Âm tà vật chỉ sợ dương khí, cho nên tạm thời bị trấn trụ.

Đương Trần Dương tại cái thứ ba thạch quan thượng họa trấn tà phù khi, hoạch định một nửa thạch quan đắp bị đá bay, hắn rất nhanh tránh ra không kịp ngăn lại bên trong mao cương. Bên trong mao cương chạy đến hướng Trần Dương chộp tới, mười ngón móng tay cứng rắn như cương đao, lóe xanh tím ánh sáng màu mang. Trần Dương giơ cánh tay lên ngăn trở mao cương thế công, mao cương năm ngón tay thành chộp xẹt qua Trần Dương cổ, hắn sau này ngưỡng cũng nắm mao cương mượn lực đem chính mình quái đến mao cương sau lưng, bút lông dính vào chu sa tại này sau lưng họa trấn tà linh phù.

Mao cương bị dương khí gây thương tích, xoay thân hướng Trần Dương thiên linh cái hung hăng nắm đi xuống. Trần Dương ngước mắt, thủ đoạn lật đổ đem bút lông dựng thẳng lên ngăn cản mao cương bàn tay, người sau bàn tay lòng bàn tay bị nóng xuất màu đen dấu vết. Trần Dương đem bút lông cắn, hai tay nhất tề xuất động che lại mao cương hai tay, đá nàng đầu gối cong, không có thể đá động. Mao cương thân như đồng tường, lực lớn vô cùng, đem Trần Dương vứt đến dây đỏ che lại thạch quan thượng.

Thạch quan trong mao cương không để ý dây đỏ làm bỏng vươn tay cánh tay bắt lấy Trần Dương cổ, móng tay mắt thấy liền muốn cắm vào trong cổ, Trần Dương nhả ra, bút lông rơi xuống vừa lúc chộp vào lòng bàn tay thượng ngăn cản mao cương là mười ngón. Mặt khác một cái mao cương tiếng rít một tiếng cũng phác lại đây, Trần Dương khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn dây đỏ nút thòng lọng, nhẹ nhàng một xả liền đem dây đỏ lôi kéo khai, cổ đồng tiền tệ hạ xuống khe hở chi gian chạm đến sau lưng mao cương, đưa tới sau lưng mao cương thê lương tiếng rít cũng nhanh chóng lui về phía sau.

Trần Dương tránh thoát sử dụng sau này dây đỏ đem phác tới mao cương trói chặt, dây đỏ không ngừng làm bỏng này chỉ mao cương, cuối cùng sử chi mất đi hành động năng lực. Đương Trần Dương buông ra dây đỏ sau đó lần nữa đem cổ đồng tiền tệ xuyến trở về, nhìn về phía thạch quan trung mao cương khi, kia chỉ mao cương lui tại thạch quan trung, nhìn qua còn có chút đáng thương ủy khuất.

Lúc này, một tiếng thuộc loại cương thi tiếng rít từ bên ngoài chủ mộ thất trung truyền đến, này mấy cái mao cương nghe nói này thanh tiếng rít lại đều khôi phục bình tĩnh không lại công kích Trần Dương. Trần Dương dưới chân kia chỉ bị quất roi đến vô pháp khống chế lạnh run mao cương cũng phát run bò lại thạch quan trung, trên đường còn đem khảm tại trên vách tường thạch quan đắp nhổ xuống đến đắp lên, trong lúc không phải không có ủy khuất miết Trần Dương.

Trần Dương: ". . ." Giống như hắn khi dễ chúng nó nhất dạng.

Hắn lui về phía sau rời đi cái này mộ thất, không có buông xuống cảnh giác. Đi ra ngoài thời điểm nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh đỡ Lục Tu Chi cũng từ một cái khác mộ thất trung đi ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh nói với hắn: "Chúng ta ở bên trong gặp được tứ tòa thạch quan, là người tuẫn. Địa vị rất cao, thân phận cùng loại với hộ vệ, thân thủ rất lợi hại. A Chi còn bị thương."

Lục Tu Chi bị thương? Trần Dương bên trái lông mày cao cao gầy khởi, nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi. Người sau hồi lấy không hề gợn sóng ánh mắt, Trần Dương nháy mắt đã hiểu, có chút đồng tình nhìn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Khấu Tuyên Linh. Luân hãm tốc độ xem ra không xa.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi nghe được tiếng rít sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nghe được. Bên trong tứ chỉ mao cương đúng là bởi vì nghe được tiếng rít mới đình chỉ công kích."

Trần Dương: "Tiểu thiếp sau đó là trước đường cùng hậu thất, mộ chủ nhân liền táng ở phía sau thất. Vừa rồi kia thanh tiếng rít địa vị ít nhất so phía trước đồ vật tiểu thiếp bát chỉ mao cương cao, không chỉ có là khi còn sống địa vị cao, chết sau cũng thế."

Đồ vật tiểu thiếp bát chỉ đồ vật đã là mao cương, dư lại kia chỉ so chúng nó địa vị cao hơn nữa chỉ có thể là ngàn năm phi cương. Ngàn năm phi cương am hiểu phép thuật, không sợ dương quang, giống như người sống. Thi huyết hàm kịch độc, lấy máu thành cương.

Trước tại trường cùng nghĩa trang liền xuất hiện một cái phi cương, vi đối phó nó còn chết ba cái Thượng thanh thiên sư. Nhưng thấy có bao nhiêu khó có thể đối phó.

Ba người tâm tình trầm trọng, càng thêm cẩn thận cảnh giác nhiễu quá tắc thạch, tới trước đường. Trước đường bố trí thập phần hoa lệ, bên trong bãi phóng thất đỉnh lục quỹ, là chư hầu quy cách. Còn có rất nhiều đào bồn sứ bát, Chiến quốc thời kì cùng với Tống triều thời kì quý báu trân phẩm cùng với lăn đầy đất trân châu. Trước đường giống như thời cổ đại trạch tiền thính, còn có cái bàn, ngọn đèn.

Trước đường đứng một cái xuyên hiện đại màu trắng quần trang nữ nhân, đưa lưng về phía hắn nhóm. Cổ mộ mộ thất trong xuất hiện một cái xuyên hiện đại hoá quần trang nữ nhân, thấy thế nào đều là một xuất đại âm mưu.

Trần Dương đi về phía trước một bước, trấn định hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là người như thế nào?"

Nàng đưa lưng về phía mọi người, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Nếu ta nói ta chính là mộ chủ nhân đâu?"

"Đương ngươi hỏi lại thời điểm liền phủ định ngươi là mộ chủ nhân." Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh nói.

Nàng cười khẽ: "Ta hỏi lời nói ngu xuẩn." Dừng một chút, nàng hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi sẽ giải ma phương sao?" Nàng thanh âm hơi buồn rầu: "Ta tiểu chủ nhân không giải được ma phương, hiện tại thực không vui. Ta cũng không giải được, nếu các ngươi có thể cởi bỏ, ta đưa các ngươi rời đi mộ thất."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta đi, chỉ là muốn ngăn cản các ngươi đem Bút Giá sơn cùng Thiết Vi sơn đổi thành một cái bát đại địa ngục, còn muốn trọng thiết ba mươi sáu quan sát cục. Hơn nữa các ngươi còn hủy diệt Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ, đem một khối thanh đồng quan tài chôn ở ta Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên trong phạm vi, phá hư ta Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên phong thuỷ. Đây coi như là kết thù ."

Nữ nhân hơi hơi ngạc nhiên, lập tức cười nói: "Xin lỗi, ta tiểu chủ nhân có chút tùy hứng. Nàng chính là trụ nị , lại nhớ thương Bút Giá sơn hảo sơn thủy, đem thanh đồng quan chôn ở ngươi Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên, là muốn nhắc nhở các ngươi thiên mộ phần. Ba mươi sáu quan sát cục theo sau tiểu chủ nhân mộ, về phần bát đại địa ngục, ngược lại là nàng xem chút kinh Phật liền học người làm ẩu." Nàng trong giọng nói bao hàm sủng nịch, mặc dù giải thích lại không quá thành ý, thập phần dung túng nàng trong miệng tiểu chủ nhân.

Trần Dương hiện tại có thể khẳng định nữ nhân trong miệng tiểu chủ nhân chính là ba mươi sáu quan sát cục trung mắt trận, cái kia chín tuổi tiểu cô nương. Mà nữ nhân là nhà của nàng thần. Hắn nói rằng: "Nhân gia hảo hảo phần mộ tổ tiên, ngươi nói chiếm liền chiếm? Đều năm 2018 , bất hưng nô lệ chế. Ngươi chiếm người khác phần mộ tổ tiên, hủy người phong thuỷ, liền đến bị đánh."

Nữ nhân xoay người, cười khanh khách nhìn Trần Dương.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy nàng, thần sắc đều là biến đổi: "Từ A Ni? !"

Nữ nhân cười nói: "Ta không là nàng."

Trần Dương ánh mắt biến đổi: "Ngươi là Nguyện Ốc nữ chủ nhân?"

"Đối. Khi đó ta liền nói qua, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại . Ngươi hảo, Trần Dương. Ta họ Cơ, danh khương." Cơ vi Chu vương hướng quốc họ, Cơ Khương là Chu vương hướng vương cơ. Nàng vuốt càm nói: "Ta đích thật là vương cơ, chính là địa vị thấp, bị trở thành phục hưng Chu vương hướng, phụ tá tiểu chủ nhân gia thần khảm đầu giết chết tại huyệt trung. Vốn là chính là hồn phách, sau lại Từ A Ni tìm được cổ mộ đàn cầu tiểu chủ nhân một giọt cương thi huyết. Ta cùng với nàng đạt thành hiệp nghị, ngàn năm sau, muốn nàng tự động đem thân thể tặng cho ta, ta phải lấy hoàn dương."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi đã từng nghĩ quá tìm ta?"

"Bởi vì ngươi là chí âm người."

"Cho nên?"

Cơ Khương nói rằng: "Chớ khẩn trương, ta đều không phải là muốn hại ngươi. Chỉ vì ngươi là chí âm người, nhà của ta tiểu chủ nhân mệnh mang hoa cái tinh, vốn cũng là mệnh cách kỳ lạ. Đáng tiếc chính bởi vậy bị trở thành trả thù Tấn quốc mắt trận, tù với cổ mộ hai ngàn năm. Mà ngươi có thể đem nhà của ta tiểu chủ nhân mang xuất cổ mộ, nếu đem nhà của ta tiểu chủ nhân mang xuất cổ mộ, các ngươi cũng không cần gánh tâm Bút Giá sơn cùng bát đại địa ngục sự."

Trần Dương cười lạnh: "Cho nên ta liền muốn đem một cái phi cương mang xuất cổ mộ?"

Cơ Khương thở dài: "Nhà của ta tiểu chủ nhân chính là ham chơi, không có chính tà quan niệm. Cho nên ta mới để cho nàng đi theo ngươi, trong lòng của ngươi đều có thiện ác, người bên ngoài dao động không thư của ngươi ngưỡng. Ngươi tại, tiểu chủ nhân sẽ không xằng bậy."

Trần Dương lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Ta không đồng ý."

Phi cương tính nguy hiểm không chỉ ở chỗ này bản thân thực lực cường hãn, còn tại ở này trong máu bao hàm thi độc có bao nhiêu kịch liệt. Đã từng Vu Linh Thứu dùng cương thi thi độc có thể hủy diệt một tòa phồn hoa vương thành, huống chi là phi cương bản thân. Tư điểm, Trần Dương ấn đường nhảy dựng: "Bảy trăm năm trước, Vu Linh Thứu trong tay cương thi thi độc chính là từ cổ mộ trong đạt được?"

Cơ Khương bình tĩnh nhìn Trần Dương, bình tĩnh nói: "Là. Chúng ta đều bị lừa. Từ A Ni không nghĩ thực hiện hứa hẹn đem thân thể cho ta, cùng Vu Linh Thứu kết phường. Vu Linh Thứu thể chất với ngươi nhất dạng, có thể mang tiểu chủ nhân đi ra xem. Nhưng là hắn lừa đi tiểu chủ nhân huyết, cho nên nhất định được đến trừng phạt. Ta cũng lừa hắn, trong tay của hắn cương thi huyết, chính là pha loãng qua đi mao cương cương thi huyết, không đủ để làm người biến thành cương thi."

"Xin lỗi, phi cương giống như bom hẹn giờ, không cẩn thận liền sẽ đem một tòa thành nhuộm thành cương thi. Nếu nàng không thể khống, đột nhiên tức giận, cũng sẽ liên lụy ta phân cục người. Ta không có khả năng bởi vì yêu cầu của ngươi liền không chịu trách nhiệm đem một cái phi cương mang tiến trong đám người."

Cơ Khương nói rằng: "Tiểu chủ nhân chưa bao giờ hút quá huyết."

"Đó là bởi vì nàng chưa từng thấy qua người." Trần Dương phản bác hoàn sau đó liền phát hiện không đối, hắn phản bác sai. Cơ Khương trong miệng tiểu chủ nhân gặp qua người, tại một ngàn năm sau đó Tống triều, có người lầm lấy này tòa cổ mộ dẫn đến chết rất nhiều công tượng thị nữ. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Bên ngoài tử chưa tính là người?"

Cơ Khương: "Ngươi gặp qua phụ thuộc mộ thất trong người sinh sao? Bọn họ rất thấp chờ, không có điều khiển tự động lực, ngửi được nhân khí liền sẽ khắc chế không ngừng ăn thịt người thịt xúc động. Ngoại thất chuyện đã xảy ra, nội thất cũng không biết, khi đó chúng ta tại ngủ say. Khi chúng ta tỉnh lại thời điểm mới phát hiện cổ mộ bị người lấy quá, hơn nữa chết rất nhiều người. Lần trước tử người nhiều như vậy, cùng tiểu chủ nhân hoàn toàn không có quan hệ. Muốn trách cũng chỉ có thể trách bọn họ lòng tham không đủ, biết rõ công tượng lấy sai chỗ, còn muốn tiếp tục lấy đi xuống, tham chính là mộ trong vật bồi táng."

Mắt thấy Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hai người đều là bất vi sở động bộ dáng, Cơ Khương thở dài nói rằng: "Một cái bởi vì thể chất mà từ tiểu bị giam giữ tại dòng họ trong hài tử, rốt cục có thể sau khi rời đi cũng là bị trở thành báo thù mắt trận hại chết tại huyệt trong, nàng có thể có cái gì chính tà thiện ác quan niệm? Mặc dù có rất nhiều người bởi vì nàng mà chết, chính là thật là trách tội với nàng sao? Nàng liên tưởng muốn đổi cái địa phương, đi Bút Giá sơn đều phải trước thông tri các ngươi, kia thanh đồng quan vốn là nàng quan tài. Nàng không hiểu thiện ác, còn tri lễ."

Lúc này, từ Cơ Khương phía sau truyền đến một đạo nữ đồng lãnh đạm thanh âm: "Khương, có nhân khí?"

Cơ Khương nghiêng người, Trần Dương đám người nhìn thấy cổ mộ chủ nhân, một cái đẹp đẽ quý giá thâm y nữ đồng, bởi vì hàng năm không thấy dương quang mà màu da trắng nõn đến thực không bình thường. Ngũ quan tinh xảo đáng yêu, thần sắc lãnh đạm. Nhìn kỹ, ánh mắt ngăm đen, nhìn kỹ cũng là trọng đồng.

Trọng đồng tại cổ đại là đế vương tượng trưng, thêm chi nữ đồng mệnh mang hoa cái, mệnh cách kỳ lạ, quý không thể nói. Chính là thân là nữ tử, hơn nữa sinh tại phương sĩ trong nhà ngược lại bị kiêng kị.

Nữ đồng nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, một lúc lâu trong mắt hình như có vạn trượng quang hoa đổ xuống mà xuất. Nàng đi đến Trần Dương trước mặt nói rằng: "Trần Tiểu Dương?"

Trần Dương: "Ta kêu Trần Dương, ngươi có thể gọi ta ca ca."

Nữ đồng: "Ta so ngươi đại hơn hai ngàn tuổi."

"Nhà của ta vị kia so ngươi còn đại. Luận bối phận, luận thân cao, ngươi đều phải gọi ca." Đối mặt nữ đồng, Trần Dương không có biện pháp ngoan quyết tâm bày ra mặt lạnh.

Nữ đồng mâu mang ý cười: "Ta kêu Ngỗi Tuyên. Ngỗi là viêm đế, Đại Vũ hậu nhân dòng họ, tuyên là xinh đẹp ý tứ." Chiến quốc trước, mọi người lấy dòng họ vi tôn, mỗi một cái dòng họ đều có thể ngược dòng đến này tôn quý nơi phát ra. Không khó nhìn ra, nữ đồng tự hào với mình dòng họ.

"Ngỗi Tuyên?"

"Đối." Nữ đồng vươn tay: "Ngươi có thể ôm ta một cái sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa định mở miệng ngăn cản, hắn không xác định đây là không là Cơ Khương, Ngỗi Tuyên cố ý lừa gạt bọn họ, nhưng Lục Tu Chi giữ chặt hắn lắc đầu không nói. Khấu Tuyên Linh đành phải đứng ở một bên quan khán, không lại ngôn ngữ.

Trần Dương ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn chằm chằm Ngỗi Tuyên, cuối cùng đem nàng ôm lấy. Ngỗi Tuyên lãm trụ Trần Dương cổ, cảm thấy mỹ mãn cười rộ lên. Nàng tại Trần Dương cổ biên nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ta thực thoải mái."

Trần Dương không giải: "Ân?"

Ngỗi Tuyên cười cười, nói rằng: "Ta thích Trần Tiểu Dương. Ta biết Trần Tiểu Dương, nhưng là quá muộn mới đi cứu Trần Tiểu Dương. Xin lỗi a, Trần Tiểu Dương."

Trần Dương nghe được mơ mơ hồ hồ: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Ngỗi Tuyên nhu thuận nhìn Trần Dương, vọng đến Trần Dương mềm lòng không thôi, thiếu chút nữa dao động suy nghĩ. Trần Dương thở dài, nói rằng: "Xin lỗi, ta không có biện pháp gánh vác đem ngươi mang đi ra ngoài trách nhiệm."

Phi cương thật sự quá nguy hiểm, cho dù Ngỗi Tuyên có thể khống chế bản tính, hắn cũng không có thể cam đoan Ngỗi Tuyên bên ngoài sẽ không lưu cương thi huyết. Huống chi nàng không có chính tà thiện ác quan niệm, nàng cho rằng giết người là sai, trừ cái này ra làm như thế nào cũng có thể. Tỷ như phá hư Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ cùng với Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên phong thuỷ, đây là hại nhân tam đại sự tình.

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Không quan hệ, ta đụng tới Trần Tiểu Dương ." Nàng từ Trần Dương trên người xuống dưới, tiểu tiểu tay chỉ có thể bao bọc trụ hắn hai ngón tay. Nàng đem Trần Dương kéo vào hậu thất, cũng chính là chính mình mộ trong. Như là đem chính mình trân quý sở hữu bảo tàng không thể chờ đợi được đưa cho Trần Dương giống nhau, nâng đầy cõi lòng không đáng giá tiền dân gian món đồ chơi: "Tặng cho ngươi."

Ngại ngùng chờ mong đem mình bảo vật đưa cho nhất người mình thích, hy vọng hắn cũng có thể thích. Chỉ cần nhất người mình thích vui vẻ, chính mình cũng sẽ rất vui vẻ.

Trần Dương tiếp nhận Ngỗi Tuyên đầy cõi lòng bảo vật, Ngỗi Tuyên một chút liền cười đến mặt mày cong cong. Nàng đem nửa người trên tiến vào thạch quan trong, tiểu đoản chân ở bên ngoài cao cao nhếch lên bảo trì cân bằng, từ bên trong lại cướp đoạt xuất thích nhất bảo vật chạy về Trần Dương bên người rất nhanh ngồi xuống: "Đây là khương từ bên ngoài mang đến món đồ chơi, nàng nói là thật nhiều người cũng mua không được món đồ chơi, thực quý giá."

Nàng trịnh trọng mở ra một cái ngọc tráp, đem bên trong đồ vật thật cẩn thận nâng đi ra một cái bát bảo hộp âm nhạc, hòm thượng năm là 1710 năm. Bảo tồn đến thực tân, nhưng thấy Ngỗi Tuyên nhiều thích cái này hộp âm nhạc. Nàng đem hộp âm nhạc tính cả ngọc tráp đều trịnh trọng giao cho Trần Dương: "Tặng cho ngươi."

Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn băng đến thực khẩn, tựa hồ cực kỳ không tha lại vẫn là nguyện ý đem hộp âm nhạc đưa cho Trần Dương.

Trần Dương buồn cười rất nhiều cũng cảm thấy không giải: "Vì cái gì đưa ta?"

"Ta thích Trần Tiểu Dương." Nói những lời này thời điểm, Ngỗi Tuyên cũng thực trịnh trọng.

Trần Dương: "Vì cái gì thích ta?"

"Thoải mái." Ngỗi Tuyên tới gần Trần Dương, nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Trần Tiểu Dương trên người khí tức làm ta cảm thấy thực thoải mái. Trừ cái này ra, chính là thích Trần Tiểu Dương a." Nàng vươn ra ngón trỏ, để Trần Dương trong tim vị trí: "Nơi này giống như vẫn luôn có cái gì, từ mơ hồ đến rõ ràng, kiên định, không dung bẻ gãy. Ta luôn luôn tại nhìn ngươi."

Trần Dương ánh mắt biến đến kỳ quái: "Ngươi luôn luôn tại nhìn ta? Ngươi nhận thức ta?"

"Nhận thức . Khương nói chỉ có chí âm người tài năng đem ta mang xuất cổ mộ, Vu Linh Thứu lừa khương, khương nói muốn quan sát. Nàng nói cho ta biết, ta biết ngươi." Cho nên mới sẽ một chút càng ngày càng thích, bởi vì bọn họ là cùng loại người, càng bởi vì Trần Tiểu Dương biến thành nàng hướng tới tồn tại, trở thành nàng trong thế giới quang.

"Ngươi mới vừa nói quá muộn mới đi cứu ta. . . Là có ý gì?"

Ngỗi Tuyên cười nhìn hắn, kéo ngón tay của hắn nói rằng: "Trần Tiểu Dương muốn gặp Vu Khôi sao?"

Trần Dương đồng tử đột nhiên co rút nhanh, Vu Khôi là Vu gia gia thực danh."Ngươi có biết Vu gia gia ở nơi nào?" Vu gia gia qua đời sau ngẫu nhiên mấy lần xuất hiện tại hắn trong mộng, nhưng cũng không nói cho hắn biết cụ thể tình huống.

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Bình thành thành hoàng, chính là Vu Khôi."

Trần Dương trong đầu linh quang chợt lóe, như nhớ rõ đến Bình thành khi, Độ Sóc hàm hồ dặn hắn, nếu gặp được khó khăn có thể tìm Bình thành thành hoàng. Bình thường hắn dặn dò thời điểm, đều là trực tiếp làm Trần Dương kêu hắn đi ra.

'Đang, đang, đang' ba tiếng chung vang, mộ thất trong Tây Dương chung xao vang, kim đồng hồ chỉ tại hai điểm. Ngỗi Tuyên dắt Trần Dương tay ra bên ngoài mặt đi: "Lúc này, mộ thất môn có thể từ bên trong mở ra, các ngươi nhanh lên đi ra ngoài đi."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngươi thì sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên nghi hoặc, Trần Dương thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi không quan tâm ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Ngươi thực khó xử." Nàng lắc đầu nói rằng: "Ta không nghĩ ngươi khó xử." Dừng một chút, nàng còn nói thêm: "Ta không biết Khấu gia là bằng hữu của ngươi, ta sẽ không đi Bút Giá sơn trụ, ngươi đừng để ý."

Trần Dương trái tim co rút nhanh, cảm thấy có chút xót xa trong lòng khó chịu. Cũng không phải bởi vì Ngỗi Tuyên thoái nhượng, dù sao nàng sở tác sở vi quả thật không đối. Nhưng có lẽ mỗi người tại đối mặt phần này phân lượng trầm trọng yêu thích khi, đều sẽ động dung.

Ngỗi Tuyên cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Bút Giá sơn trấn hà bá thú vốn là trấn áp cổ mộ thủy đàm trong đồ vật, chỉ cần vớt đi lên lại thanh lý trong sông nước bùn, Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ vẫn có thể đủ khôi phục như lúc ban đầu."

Cơ Khương che ở Ngỗi Tuyên trước mặt, Ngỗi Tuyên sắc mặt bình tĩnh: "Khương, ngươi cũng theo ta đồng thời đưa Trần Tiểu Dương sao?"

Sau một lúc lâu, Cơ Khương thở dài: "Đối."

Ngỗi Tuyên từ một khác phiến mộ môn đem Trần Dương ba người đưa ra ngoài, này phiến mộ môn dựa theo bát quái phương vị phối hợp thời gian tài năng mở ra.

Trần Dương rời đi trước, Cơ Khương chạy xuất mộ câu đối hai bên cánh cửa hắn nói: "Vu tộc Quỷ Đạo nơi phát ra Chu vương hướng cùng với sớm hơn trước phương sĩ, vu tộc sùng bái Thanh Y thần. Nữ Bạt Thanh Y, bị truyền vi cương thi thuỷ tổ. Ngỗi Tuyên mẫu tộc có Nữ Bạt huyết thống, nguyên bản đạm bạc đến cơ hồ không có. Đến Ngỗi Tuyên, bắt đầu xuất hiện sự lại giống. Ngươi đương biết, Nữ Bạt không hút huyết, Ngỗi Tuyên cũng không dựa vào hút huyết mà sống. Nếu ngươi suy nghĩ giải càng nhiều, đến hỏi Vu Khôi, còn có Phong Đô Đại Đế. Hiểu biết sau, ngươi lo lắng nữa muốn hay không đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Còn nhớ rõ trước Nguyện Ốc trong nữ chủ nhân cùng Trần Dương nói sẽ gặp lại đi?

Còn nhớ rõ bắt lấy Từ A Ni thời điểm nói qua không biết gì bởi vì, nàng không giống như là chỉ mao cương sao? Từ A Ni tiến vào người khác túi da ngụy trang thành những người khác, sau lại lại chạy vào miêu quỷ trong thân thể, vì cái gì không chạy hồi chính mình làm mao cương thân thể đâu? Chính là giới nguyên nhân nha.

Mặt khác, Vu Linh Thứu không biết đi theo bên cạnh mình nữ nhân đã không là Từ A Ni, nếu không hắn đã sớm chột dạ trốn chạy .

Ngũ đỉnh tứ quỹ (gui, ba tiếng): Hai người đều là thanh đồng khí mãnh.

Ngỗi (kui, hai tiếng): Dòng họ. Bất đồng khu âm đọc bất đồng, có wei, yu.

Chương 74: Thiên mộ phần 07

Cơ Khương sau khi nói xong trở về mộ thất, nàng có thể rời đi mộ thất là bởi vì nàng khởi tử còn sinh. Ngỗi Tuyên làm mắt trận, không thể rời đi mộ thất, cho nên nếu nàng muốn đi Bút Giá sơn liền đến đem toàn bộ ba mươi sáu quan sát cục đều đồng thời thiên đi qua.

Ngỗi Tuyên đứng ở huyệt cửa nhà, hướng bọn họ ngoắc. Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng tràn đầy mỉm cười ngọt ngào, mà mộ môn chậm rãi hạ xuống.

Khấu Tuyên Linh bắt tay khoát lên Trần Dương trên vai nói rằng: "Lên tới ba nghìn tuổi lão nhân gia, hạ đến tiểu bằng hữu, vu cổ oa oa đều thích ngươi, nhân khí bùng nổ."

Trần Dương liếc mắt Khấu Tuyên Linh, sau đó đem ánh mắt chuyển tới Lục Tu Chi trên người. Lục Tu Chi giống như vô ý đem Khấu Tuyên Linh khoát lên trên bả vai hắn tay kéo xuống dưới, Trần Dương không tiếng động cười vài cái.

Ba người rời đi mộ thất môn, phát hiện này tòa mộ thất môn kiến tại đỉnh núi. Nghĩ đến bọn họ vừa rồi tưởng đất bằng phẳng mộ thất, kỳ thật lại run rẩy lại tà. Hạ đến giữa sườn núi khi phát hiện ngọn núi rất nhiều ngọn đèn, đến gần mới phát hiện là Khấu gia người cùng với trấn dân.

Khấu gia người phát hiện ba người không thấy, liệu định là Khấu Tuyên Linh này điều cá lọt lưới mang theo mặt khác hai người trộm lưu tiến Thiết Vi sơn. Khấu phụ vừa thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh, đầu tiên là cao hứng sau đó đột nhiên giận tái mặt: "Về nhà. Thông tri những người khác, người đã tìm được, đều trở về nghỉ ngơi."

Đương người nhiều như vậy mặt, Khấu phụ chưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh sắc mặt nhìn. Một hồi gia, vừa đóng cửa, Khấu Tuyên Linh đã bị ninh trụ lỗ tai mắng: "Khấu Tuyên Linh, đem ngươi có thể , ta với ngươi đại bá cũng không dám đi cổ mộ, ngươi liền dám đi sấm?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh thất phân đau, mặt cố ý vặn vẹo đứng lên giả bộ thập phần đau bộ dáng. Còn bớt thời giờ nháy mắt cấp Lục Tu Chi, làm hắn không cần lo lắng, biệt đi lên. Hắn bản thân một người có thể vũ! Khấu Tuyên Linh ai ai kêu lên: "Ba, ba, biệt ninh khí lực lớn như vậy. . . Ngài như thế nào cùng mẹ học cái này?"

Khấu phụ giận tái mặt: "Bởi vì ta phát hiện đòn hiểm ngươi nhất đốn không dùng được, không bằng học mẹ ngươi, đem ngươi lỗ tai ninh đoạn. Về sau ta nói cái gì, ngươi có thể nghe đi vào."

Khấu đại bá: "Ninh hoàn lỗ tai, đến lượt ta đánh một trận."

"Biệt biệt —" Khấu Tuyên Linh nói chêm chọc cười cầu xin tha thứ hồi lâu, lại hống Khấu phụ cùng Khấu gia trưởng bối, thật vất vả đưa bọn họ hống đến cảm xúc không như vậy kích động sau, đem cổ mộ trong sự tình vừa nói, cuối cùng làm cho bọn họ đem này một tờ tạm thời bóc đi qua.

Khấu phụ nhẹ buông tay, Lục Tu Chi liền đem Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo qua đi động tác mềm nhẹ giúp hắn nhu lỗ tai. Khấu phụ cảm thán: "Cũng còn có một khối tấm lòng son. Tao ngộ cũng là đáng thương, bất quá không có đem phi cương mang đi ra là chính xác . Coi như các ngươi không có choáng váng đầu óc."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ thật không có biện pháp đem Ngỗi Tuyên từ cổ mộ trong mang đi ra?"

Khấu phụ chần chờ nói: "Không thể không có, chính là phiền toái. Cương thi cả người tường đồng vách sắt, nhất là đến phi cương cái này cấp bậc, tầm thường pháp khí không gây thương tổn. Nhưng nếu là dụng tâm kín đáo người, dùng tới ngàn năm cổ tháp đạo quan bên cạnh cây đào chế thành đào mộc trùy, cũng có thể chọc thủng trong tim vào tay máu đầu tim." Đào mộc trừ tà, ngàn năm cây đào càng là mang có linh tính, trừ tà hiệu quả càng hảo.

Trần Dương đột nhiên hỏi: "Cái kia biện pháp là cái gì?"

Khấu phụ lắc đầu: "Thực phiền toái."

Trần Dương: "Nói cho ta biết đi."

Nghe vậy, Khấu phụ sắc mặt nghiêm túc: "Ngươi muốn kia chỉ phi cương mang xuất cổ mộ sao? Hiện tại ta có chút hoài nghi có phải hay không kia chỉ phi cương dùng tiểu hài tử bề ngoài lừa gạt các ngươi rồi, dù sao nàng túi da là tiểu hài tử, nội bộ là chỉ sống hơn hai ngàn năm quái vật. Nàng khát vọng rời đi huyệt hơn hai ngàn năm, lừa lừa ra đời chưa thâm các ngươi ngược lại là có thể."

Trần Dương lắc đầu, trầm tư một lát sau nói rằng: "Hiện nay đến nói, ta vẫn tương đối kiên định, sẽ không đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ. Ta biết đem nàng mang xuất cổ mộ tính nguy hiểm, cũng biết chính mình gánh vác không nổi phần này trách nhiệm. Chính là —" Cơ Khương nói làm hắn do dự dao động, hắn vì vận mệnh ý thức được nếu như chính mình hiểu biết đến Cơ Khương đã nói mỗ bộ phận chân tướng, khả năng thật sự sẽ đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ.

Nếu đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ, nàng chính là trách nhiệm của chính mình.

Khấu phụ lắc đầu: "Ta đây không thể nói cho ngươi biết, thái độ của ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi đang bị vây ở do dự trung." Hắn thực kiên trì, bởi vì so với làm người ta đồng tình Ngỗi Tuyên, nàng tính nguy hiểm cùng với mặt khác người thường tính mạng càng vì trọng yếu, đủ để mai một hắn đồng tình tâm.

Trần Dương lý giải, không có hỏi tới. Nếu hắn cố ý đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ, muốn biết sự tình chung quy sẽ biết.

Khấu phụ lại mắt nhìn nhi tử, phát hiện Lục Tu Chi cùng con mình dựa sát vào nhau đến rất gần, còn giúp hắn xoa lỗ tai nhẹ giọng an ủi, nhi tử nhà mình thì như là bị sủng đến không có sợ hãi oán giận. Hai người ở giữa bầu không khí, thân mật đến có chút quá phận. Khấu phụ nghi hoặc kéo Khấu đại bá hỏi ý kiến: "Hai người bọn họ thật sự không thành vấn đề sao?"

Khấu đại bá tay to vung lên: "Không thành vấn đề." Lập tức khinh bỉ mắt nhìn Khấu phụ, có chút ghét bỏ: "Dâm giả thấy dâm."

Khấu phụ đột nhiên đã nghĩ chính tay đâm thân ca, Khấu đại bá đột nhiên liền kháp trụ tai của hắn đóa nói rằng: "Ngươi trước kia bị lão mụ kháp lỗ tai, sau lại bị tức phụ kháp lỗ tai, chịu ủy khuất đều là ta an ủi . Đệ đệ, ngươi muốn đem ngươi dơ bẩn tư tưởng tinh luyện một chút, biến đến giống ta nhất dạng thuần khiết."

Khấu phụ bài khai Khấu đại bá tay, biểu tình thập phần lạnh lùng.

Trần Dương trở về phòng ngồi yên thật lâu sau, hắn chưa bao giờ biết Vu gia gia cư nhiên là thành hoàng, Bình thành thành hoàng, khoảng cách đế đô không coi là nhiều xa. Vu gia gia qua đời sau, hai người vẫn có giao lưu. Một ít tình huống đều tính hiểu biết, Vu gia gia có khi đi vào giấc mộng, nhiều là quan tâm lời nói, lại không nói rất nhiều về chuyện của mình.

Có đôi khi Trần Dương hỏi, hắn cũng tổng là nói sang chuyện khác. Lâu, Trần Dương liền không hỏi. Lúc này hắn tư cùng Cơ Khương nói, vì thế gởi thư tín tức hỏi ý kiến Độ Sóc, Bình thành thành hoàng tính danh. Độ Sóc nhìn thấy tin tức, trong lòng có đại khái phỏng đoán, thản nhiên nói cho hắn biết: "Vu Khôi."

Quả nhiên là Vu gia gia. Trần Dương rõ ràng hỏi: [ vì cái gì trước không nói cho ta? ]

Độ Sóc hỏi lại hắn: [ phát sinh chuyện gì? ]

Trần Dương liền đem cổ mộ trung gặp được Ngỗi Tuyên, Cơ Khương hai người việc báo cho Độ Sóc, thật lâu sau Độ Sóc đều không hồi phục. Trần Dương đưa vào một hàng chữ đang muốn gửi đi đi ra ngoài, bỗng nhiên lòng có sở cảm ngẩng đầu, liền thấy Độ Sóc đẩy cửa tiến vào. Hắn đứng dậy đi qua ôm lấy Độ Sóc eo, mặt vùi vào trong lòng ngực của hắn không nói một lời, như là ở bên ngoài thụ ủy khuất trở về gặp đến nhất thân cận người liền không thể không suy nghĩ ỷ lại giống nhau.

Độ Sóc ngược lại là thực hưởng thụ Trần Dương ỷ lại bộ dáng, đem người ôm chặt , xoa bóp cổ, thuận thuận tóc, vỗ vỗ lưng, lại cùng ôm tiểu hài tử dường như ôm lấy Trần Dương ngồi xuống. Bầu không khí an tĩnh ấm áp, hồi lâu, Độ Sóc mới đánh vỡ yên lặng: "Nếu như là Ngỗi Tuyên, đại khái cởi bỏ ta một cái nghi hoặc."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Ân? Cái gì nghi hoặc?"

Độ Sóc hôn hôn Trần Dương hai má, sau đó âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Bình thành thành hoàng tốc tới."

Trong phòng ngọn đèn lóe ra vài cái, bỗng nhiên tiêu diệt, trong chớp mắt lại bỗng nhiên sáng lên. Trần Dương trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn đến một thân lão niên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn Vu gia gia.

Vu Khôi qua đời là lúc hơn bảy mươi tuổi, đầu đầy đầu bạc râu mép phiêu phiêu, xuyên kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn không nói lời nào có thể trang cái thế ngoại cao nhân đi ra ngoài đi lừa gạt. Hắn lưu trữ một phen mỹ râu, kỳ thật nhất không kiên nhẫn xử lý râu mép, mùa hè thời điểm thường xuyên ồn ào muốn đem râu mép toàn thế rụng. Nhưng vẫn là không thế rụng, hắn nói lưu trữ râu mép càng dễ dàng gạt người. Hắn thường nói chính mình làm chính là gạt người hoạt động.

Trần Dương rời đi Độ Sóc ôm ấp, đứng lên, toan cái mũi. Chân tay luống cuống, đôi mắt trông mong nhìn Vu Khôi: "Vu gia gia. . ."

Vu Khôi lập tức liền lộ ra đau lòng bộ dáng, mở ra hai tay ôm lấy Trần Dương ai u ai u kêu: "Dương Dương, muốn chết gia gia . Ai? Béo béo , cao hơn nữa . Này mặt đều nẩy nở, nhưng tuấn tú. Ta liền nói Dương Dương sau khi lớn lên nhất định là cái gì kia. . . Mỹ thiếu niên!"

Độ Sóc ngón trỏ xao mặt bàn, phát ra 'Gõ gõ' vang nhỏ. Vu Khôi liếc mắt Độ Sóc, ho nhẹ hai tiếng sau buông ra Trần Dương, chắp tay cung kính nói rằng: "Bình thành thành hoàng Vu Khôi, gặp qua Đại Đế."

Độ Sóc vươn tay, mở ra bàn tay nhìn Trần Dương. Trần Dương nhu thuận bắt tay bỏ vào lòng bàn tay của hắn trong, bị dắt ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh người. Độ Sóc hướng Vu Khôi điểm điểm cằm: "Tọa." Sau đó tại Trần Dương bên tai nói rằng: "Hỏi đi."

Trần Dương hoàn hồn, liền đem cổ mộ Ngỗi Tuyên, Cơ Khương chờ sự báo cho Vu Khôi. Vu Khôi chưa từng có với khiếp sợ, coi như không ngoài sở liệu : "Ta biết một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ đến hỏi ta chuyện này, cũng biết ngươi một ngày nào đó sẽ gặp phải Ngỗi Tuyên. Đây là không thể tránh được vận mệnh quỹ đạo, cũng là ngươi cùng Ngỗi Tuyên ở giữa nhân quả."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngỗi Tuyên nói nàng thật lâu trước kia liền nhận thức ta."

Vu Khôi nói rằng: "Cơ Khương nói cho ngươi quá, Ngỗi Tuyên mệnh cách đặc biệt, yêu cầu đồng dạng mệnh cách kỳ quỷ người tài năng đem nàng mang xuất cổ mộ đi." Trần Dương gật đầu, Vu Khôi liền tiếp theo nói rằng: "Ngươi là chí âm mệnh cách, vốn là chính là hấp dẫn âm khí trọng đồ vật. Ngỗi Tuyên làm ba mươi sáu quan sát cục mắt trận, kỳ thật rất thống khổ. Bởi vì ba mươi sáu quan sát cục tạo hạ vô số sát nghiệt, những cái đó sát nghiệt nghiệp chướng toàn hồi quỹ đến Ngỗi Tuyên trên người, nàng mỗi đêm đều phải thụ nghiệt lực hồi quỹ thống khổ, loại đau này khổ giống như đặt hỏa thượng sí nướng giống nhau. Mà ngươi có thể làm cho nàng cảm giác đến râm mát, không chịu liệt hỏa chích nướng."

Trần Dương giật mình, vô pháp tưởng tượng Ngỗi Tuyên thân thể nho nhỏ thế nhưng thừa nhận như vậy đáng sợ dày vò. Không khác đặt mình trong địa ngục, cố tình ba mươi sáu quan sát cục cho tới bây giờ đã vô pháp bài trừ. Bởi vì ba mươi sáu quan sát cục mà chết tội nghiệt tẫn tính với làm mắt trận Ngỗi Tuyên trên người, cho nên nàng nhất định thừa nhận như liệt hỏa nướng chích thống khổ, cũng đem vĩnh vô chừng mực thừa nhận đi xuống.

Trần Dương trái tim giống như bị gắt gao kéo chặt, một số gần như hít thở không thông.

Nói đến, Ngỗi Tuyên kỳ thật nhất vô tội. Nàng cái gì đều không có làm, chính là bị ích kỷ người vì mình bản thân tư dục trả thù giam giữ tại cổ mộ hơn hai ngàn năm. Giết chết nàng người vẫn là nàng sinh thân phụ thân, mà nàng nhất định gánh vác sở hữu vốn không nên thuộc loại nàng tội nghiệt.

Trách không được Cơ Khương thân là vương cơ bị khảm đầu giết chết, làm Ngỗi Tuyên gia thần như cũ cam nguyện bị tù phược cổ mộ hơn hai ngàn năm. Bởi vì nàng cũng đau lòng Ngỗi Tuyên, hy vọng Ngỗi Tuyên có thể rời đi cổ mộ. Lúc trước thụ Vu Linh Thứu lừa gạt, có lẽ không là nhìn không ra Vu Linh Thứu lòng mang kế hoạch nham hiểm, chính là so với Ngỗi Tuyên có thể rời đi cổ mộ trở lại dương gian, tựa hồ liền biến đến bé nhỏ không đáng kể .

Vu Khôi nói rằng: "Ta đã từng không cẩn thận rơi vào cổ mộ, bên trong có một cái mộ môn tại mỗ cái đặc biệt canh giờ có thể từ bên trong mở ra. Lúc ấy Ngỗi Tuyên mở cửa, đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn ánh trăng. Ta xem xuất thân phận của nàng, vốn là thực kiêng kị, nhưng nàng không có thương tổn hại ta."

Vu Khôi khi đó còn trẻ, là một cái gà mờ, vu thuật xa xa không có sau lại lợi hại. Hắn lại túng vừa sợ, quan sát sau một lúc lâu phát hiện Ngỗi Tuyên không có yếu hại ý tứ của hắn liền lén lút tưởng đi đi ra ngoài, kết quả chậm một bước, mộ cửa đóng lại. Vu Khôi đương trường liền hỏng mất khóc thét, Ngỗi Tuyên vốn là bước ra cước bộ dừng lại, tò mò nhìn Vu Khôi.

Nàng hỏi: "Ngươi đang khóc sao?"

Vu Khôi lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi oán giận, lại túng lại hỏng mất phát hỏa. Ngỗi Tuyên lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, một đôi trọng đồng phá lệ xinh đẹp. Nàng đem Vu Khôi mang tiến mộ thất trong, không cho hắn sau khi rời đi thất: "Nơi này an toàn. Tháng sau, mộ môn còn sẽ mở ra. Đến lúc đó ngươi ra lại đi."

Vu Khôi cùng Ngỗi Tuyên ở chung một tháng, nên hiểu rõ, không nên biết đến tất cả đều biết . Hắn cũng đau lòng Ngỗi Tuyên, tại Ngỗi Tuyên suy yếu thống khổ thời điểm ôm lấy nàng hỏng mất khóc lớn. Tiểu tiểu Ngỗi Tuyên trái lại an ủi hắn, nói mình kỳ thật thói quen, không sợ đau.

Cơ Khương không giống Ngỗi Tuyên như vậy bằng phẳng vô tranh, nàng sẽ lợi dụng hết thảy có thể lợi dụng , bao quát Vu Khôi thiện tâm cùng đối Ngỗi Tuyên đau lòng. Nàng đem như thế nào mang Ngỗi Tuyên rời đi mộ thất, như thế nào có thể làm cho Ngỗi Tuyên tránh cho thừa nhận loại đau này khổ biện pháp nói cho Vu Khôi. Vu Khôi hạ quyết tâm trợ giúp Ngỗi Tuyên, mà Ngỗi Tuyên phát hiện hắn là vu tộc hậu duệ, nghiêm túc nói đến coi như là nàng con cháu hậu duệ khi cũng thật cao hứng.

Cho nên Ngỗi Tuyên giáo Vu Khôi thất truyền thật lâu Quỷ Đạo vu thuật, dạy hắn hai ba năm. Tại Vu Khôi trong lòng, Ngỗi Tuyên thậm chí có thể nói là sư phụ của hắn. Chính là Ngỗi Tuyên không tiếp thu mà thôi.

"Cơ Khương luôn luôn tại tìm chí âm người, ngươi sinh ra thời điểm nàng chỉ biết. Nàng hàng năm đều sẽ nhìn ngươi, sau đó đem chuyện của ngươi nói cho Ngỗi Tuyên. Ngươi là Ngỗi Tuyên hy vọng, cho nên nàng sẽ không tự giác liền đối với ngươi tràn ngập hảo cảm. Nàng xem ngươi chậm rãi lớn lên, chậm rãi trở thành nàng hướng tới người. Nàng càng ngày càng không muốn làm cho ngươi lưng đeo nàng lớn như vậy phiền toái. . . Kỳ thật ngươi có thể bình an lớn lên, một nửa là bởi vì thân nhân của ngươi, một nửa là bởi vì Ngỗi Tuyên hàng năm kính nhờ Cơ Khương cấp cho ngươi trấn tà pháp khí."

Trần Dương nhớ tới khi còn bé hàng năm cha mẹ đều sẽ cho hắn đổi trấn tà pháp khí, phù hộ hắn hàng năm bình an lớn lên. Hắn yết hầu có chút tối nghĩa: "Những cái đó. . . Đều là Ngỗi Tuyên cấp ?"

Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương, không tiếng động an ủi.

Vu Khôi gật đầu: "Là. Những cái đó linh kiện chủ chốt vốn là thực hảo trấn tà pháp khí, chính là đặt ở cổ mộ trung nhiều năm, bị âm khí ăn mòn, pháp lực mất đi hiệu lực. Cho nên chỉ có thể hàng năm một đổi, cứ như vậy vẫn không thể hoàn toàn bảo hộ đến ngươi."

"Đã. . . Thực hảo ." Trần Dương cái mũi vi toan, hốc mắt có chút nhiệt.

"Ngỗi Tuyên đem ta tống xuất cổ mộ sau không chuẩn ta lại trở về, ta liền chung quanh du đãng, cứu người chữa bệnh. Gặp được ngươi thời điểm là trùng hợp, khả năng tuổi già dễ dàng mềm lòng, ta một lần do dự rốt cuộc muốn hay không dặn dò ngươi đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang đi ra. Nếu đem nàng mang đi ra, nàng chính là trách nhiệm của ngươi, nhưng đồng thời nàng cũng có thể bảo hộ ngươi. Ta cũng có thể yên tâm. Sau lại nhìn thấy Cơ Khương, ta chỉ biết các ngươi sớm có nhân quả." Vu Khôi vươn tay chạm đến Trần Dương bả vai khi, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Người sau rũ mắt ngầm thừa nhận, Vu Khôi vì thế yên tâm vỗ vỗ Trần Dương bả vai: "Dương Dương, ngươi đừng quá khổ sở, lại càng không dùng bởi vậy cảm thấy áy náy. Đây là ngươi nhóm ở giữa nhân quả."

Trần Dương ngước mắt: "Ngài nhiều năm như vậy đều không nói với ta ngài là Bình thành thành hoàng, là sợ ta đến Bình thành? Ta là như thế nào cùng Phong Đô Đại Đế kết làm âm thân? Ngươi trước không chuẩn nói chuyện." Hắn trước tiên cảnh cáo Độ Sóc, làm hắn đừng nói chuyện, không chuẩn giải thích.

Độ Sóc há há miệng, ngượng ngùng ngậm miệng.

Vu Khôi vuốt râu mép tần suất nhanh hơn, hiển nhiên rất thích. Hắn nói rằng: "Kết âm thân thời điểm, ta liền muốn cho ngươi tìm cái đại dựa núi. Âm trong phủ ai có thể đại quá Phong Đô Đại Đế?"

"Chớ gạt ta!" Trần Dương hoành mắt Vu Khôi, cảm thấy Vu gia gia đã không đáng tin . Quay đầu đối Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ngươi tới nói." Hắn là không tin đường đường Phong Đô Đại Đế sẽ để ý nho nhỏ này âm thân, nếu hắn không nghĩ kết, ai có thể cường bách hắn? Không chỉ cường bách không , còn khả năng nhạ hắn tức giận. Lúc trước mới vừa định thân, Độ Sóc không thấy được thích hắn.

Độ Sóc sờ sờ cái mũi, tại Trần Dương mắt lạnh hạ thu hồi tay nói rằng: "Lúc ấy, ta đầu tiên là tò mò ngươi chí âm mệnh cách. Bảy trăm năm trước, Vu Linh Thứu đem mười vạn người biến thành cương thi. . . Tuy rằng thất bại , nhưng là mười vạn oan hồn cự tuyệt tiến vào địa phủ chuyển thế đầu thai, liên Địa Tạng Bồ tát ra mặt đều vô dụng chuyện này liền kinh động toàn bộ âm phủ Phong Đô, đối chí âm mệnh cách giả cũng có lần nữa định nghĩa. Lúc ấy âm phủ cực lực tránh cho có chí âm mệnh cách giả trưởng thành đứng lên, đáng tiếc vẫn là phòng bất quá thiên đạo."

Hắn dừng một chút, nói rằng: "Sau lại là gặp ngươi trong tim có cương thi huyết."

Độ Sóc không nói chính là lúc trước nhìn thấy Trần Dương, hắn là tưởng trực tiếp giết . Người chuyển thế đầu thai canh giờ là thiên đạo sở định, cho dù là hắn cũng không có thể thay đổi. Cho nên chí âm mệnh cách sinh ra nhiều người hồi lâu bị giết chết, sau đó lần nữa an bài đầu thai chuyển thế, để tránh làm hại nhân gian. Nói câu không dễ nghe nói, dù sao chí âm mệnh cách giả cũng sống không quá thành niên.

Nhưng lại thấy Trần Dương trong tim còn có cương thi huyết, kia cương thi huyết tại hấp thu trên người hắn âm khí, bảo hộ hắn. Tò mò, Độ Sóc không hề động tay. Nghĩ sai thì hỏng hết, cuối cùng luân hãm.

Trần Dương biến sắc: "Cương thi huyết?"

Vu Khôi sờ râu mép tần suất càng nhanh , hắn chột dạ hoặc là vui vẻ thời điểm liền sẽ sờ râu mép, tâm tình biến hóa tất cả sờ râu mép tần suất thượng biểu hiện. Trần Dương cùng hắn ở chung vài năm, tự nhiên biết: "Vu gia gia, nhanh lên nói cho ta biết!"

"Ai nha! Liền, chính là như ngươi nghĩ đi." Vu Khôi chột dạ dưới, bối xoay người không dám nhìn Trần Dương: "Bằng không ngươi như thế nào chống đỡ được đến cùng Đại Đế kết âm thân thời điểm? Chí âm mệnh cách người, cùng với tuổi trưởng thành, âm khí không giảm phản tăng. Ngươi không biết khi đó trên người của ngươi âm khí nhiều nùng, ta xem đi qua thời điểm căn bản không thấy được bóng dáng của ngươi. Quanh thân ba thước trong vòng tất cả đều là sương mù dày đặc âm khí, này âm khí còn khuếch tán, cùng đại hải sóng gợn không ngừng đẩy a đẩy, đem hung thần ác quỷ đều hấp dẫn lại đây. Cương thi huyết chí âm chí độc, cương thi lại là sáu đạo ở ngoài, ác quỷ đều sợ. Muốn là đem cương thi huyết chôn ở lòng của ngươi khẩu, vài thứ kia liền sẽ biết sợ. Liền tính lợi hại điểm ác quỷ nhìn thấu ngụy trang, cũng sẽ kiêng kị một phần."

Vu Khôi nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói: "Ngươi không biết, cương thi huyết thật sự rất hữu dụng. Ngỗi Tuyên nàng là một cái thiên tài, nàng thậm chí có thể phát minh tân vu thuật, đem máu đầu tim lấy ra bỏ vào lòng của ngươi khẩu, còn có thể không làm thương hại đến ngươi. . ."

Trần Dương đánh gãy hắn: "Đối Ngỗi Tuyên thương tổn đại sao?"

"Không đại a. Không có gì thương tổn, thật sự." Vu Khôi lặng lẽ quay đầu nhìn Trần Dương, người sau lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú, như là mười bốn, ngũ là lúc chịu đủ ác quỷ quấy nhiễu lại mất đi thân nhân thiếu niên, ánh mắt bướng bỉnh, kiên định, lạc quan, tràn ngập hy vọng.

Vu Khôi xót xa trong lòng cũng vui mừng, Trần Dương còn sống, khỏe mạnh khoái hoạt, có thân nhân, ái nhân cùng bằng hữu, giống như mỗi cái người thường. Hắn thở dài, nhẹ nói nói "Nhiều nhất chính là lấy ra máu đầu tim thời điểm, rất đau."

Vu Khôi qua đời sau, bởi vì khi còn sống công đức trác tuyệt đến phong thành hoàng, hắn thân thỉnh điều khiển Bình thành. Hộ thành hữu dân, cắt ác trừ hung, giám sát dân tình, phán định sinh tử, đây là thành hoàng chức trách, cũng là thành hoàng chức quyền. Chính là, liên làm Ngỗi Tuyên đi ra cổ mộ đều làm không được.

Trần Dương kinh ngạc , ôm ngực hỏi: "Còn tại sao?"

Vu Khôi biết hắn hỏi chính là cái gì, không trả lời, mà là nhìn về phía Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Không tại."

"Vì cái gì?"

Độ Sóc: "Cương thi huyết chí độc chí âm, phóng lâu lắm, sẽ liên ngươi cũng đồng thời biến thành cương thi. Cho nên ta lấy đi ra, " sau đó đặt trên chính mình máu đầu tim, thần linh máu đầu tim đủ để cam đoan Trần Dương vĩnh viễn sẽ không thụ ác quỷ mơ ước.

Trần Dương trầm mặc.

Độ Sóc cùng Vu Khôi săn sóc giữ yên lặng, làm Trần Dương tại trầm mặc trung làm rõ suy nghĩ.

Với Trần Dương mà nói, Ngỗi Tuyên là vừa vừa rồi nhận thức , làm cho đau lòng người tiểu cô nương. Nhưng hắn phát hiện nguyên lai không là mới vừa nhận thức , giữa bọn họ liên lụy nhân quả sâu như vậy. Sâu đến hắn nhất định đến lưng đeo phần này trách nhiệm, hoàn lại nhân quả.

Thật lâu sau, Trần Dương hỏi: "Ta nghĩ đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất cổ mộ."

Nếu là của hắn nhân quả, hắn nhất định phải hoàn lại.

Độ Sóc cười cười, tươi cười ôn nhu: "Ngỗi Tuyên tính nguy hiểm ở chỗ cương thi huyết, đem nàng cương thi huyết rút ra, đổi thành phổ thông máu liền đi. Sẽ không đau, chính là sẽ được pháp lực rơi chậm lại, hơn nữa mỗi nửa năm đều yêu cầu đổi một lần."

Cương thi mạch máu trung không có huyết, cương thi huyết toàn bảo tồn tại trái tim trong, cho nên cương thi huyết chính là máu đầu tim.

Trần Dương kéo chặt Độ Sóc ống tay áo, thấp giọng trong lời nói tràn ngập cảm kích: "Cám ơn."

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương sau cổ, ánh mắt ôn nhu.

Vu Khôi lặng lẽ rời đi, tại Trần Dương không biết thời điểm đối Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Ta cho rằng ngài sẽ không đồng ý."

Độ Sóc hai tay bối trong người sau, nhìn bầu trời đêm nói rằng: "Nàng cứu Dương Dương, ta cũng cảm kích nàng. Huống hồ, nếu không hoàn lại, hai người bọn họ nhân quả vĩnh viễn sẽ không tiêu trừ."

Vu Khôi thần sắc có chút quái dị, hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng tại Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương quan hệ của hai người trung, Độ Sóc là chúa tể giả, Trần Dương cũng thực ỷ lại hắn. Độ Sóc nhìn ra ý nghĩ của hắn, nói rằng: "Dương Dương ỷ lại ta, nhưng cũng không dựa vào ta."

Vu Khôi không tiếng động cười, chắp tay hướng hắn đã bái bái liền ẩn thân rời đi.

Ngày hôm sau Trần Dương cùng Khấu gia người nói minh việc này, dù sao Khấu gia người trông coi cổ mộ nhiều năm, phải làm báo cho bọn họ việc này. Khấu gia trưởng bối nghe xong thổn thức không thôi, nhất là nghe xong có thể giải quyết cương thi huyết tai hoạ ngầm sau đồng tình tâm bùng nổ, hoàn toàn không có rạng sáng khi phản đối. Khấu đại bá càng là khóc đến khóc không thành tiếng, ôm các huynh đệ cầu an ủi.

Các huynh đệ ẩn nhẫn tùy ý Khấu đại bá đem nước mũi nước mắt cọ chính mình quần áo thượng, thấy hắn thần kinh so tiểu cô nương còn tinh tế liền uy hiếp hắn: "Ta kêu đại tẩu lại đây!" Sợ tới mức Khấu đại bá đánh cách còn muốn bối rối tỏ vẻ chính mình không khóc.

Tiến vào mộ thất thời điểm là bốn người, Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi. Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi gặp mặt thời điểm gật gật đầu, vốn là song phương thái độ thực lãnh đạm. Nhưng Độ Sóc nhìn thấy Lục Tu Chi vi lừa gạt thẳng nam Khấu không tiếc trang nhu nhược, Lục Tu Chi thấy Độ Sóc ngẫu nhiên lộ ra mỏi mệt thái độ nhạ Trần Dương quan tâm, quay đầu liền tinh thần sáng láng sau, vì thế sinh ra một chút chí lớn gặp nhau, nhiều chút giao lưu.

Ngỗi Tuyên nhìn thấy Trần Dương khi, hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, rõ ràng lộ ra rất vui vẻ cười. Nhìn thấy Độ Sóc sau thực kiêng kị, tại minh đối phương cùng Trần Dương thân phận sau có chút rầu rĩ không vui: "Muốn là ta sớm một chút cứu Trần Tiểu Dương, Trần Tiểu Dương cũng không cần chịu ủy khuất."

Trần Dương cười nói: "Ta không chịu ủy khuất."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Thật sự?"

"Ân." Trần Dương gật đầu.

"Hảo đi." Ngỗi Tuyên lôi kéo Trần Dương tay lại muốn đem bảo vật đưa cho hắn: "Khương nói bên ngoài yêu cầu tiền, ta có thể đưa ngươi rất nhiều vàng bạc tài bảo."

"Không cần." Trần Dương giữ chặt Ngỗi Tuyên, đem đổi cương thi huyết sự tình nói cho nàng, hỏi ý kiến nàng có nguyện ý hay không.

Ngỗi Tuyên nghi hoặc , nhẹ nhàng hỏi ý kiến: "Ta có thể đi ra ngoài sao?"

Trần Dương thật mạnh gật đầu: "Đối. Ngỗi Tuyên có thể rời đi cổ mộ, đi ra bên ngoài, nhìn càng nhiều người, chơi rất nhiều trò chơi, ăn đến rất nhiều ăn ngon đồ vật."

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Có thể đi ra ngoài cũng rất hảo ." Nàng ôm lấy Trần Dương cánh tay: "Nhìn thấy Trần Tiểu Dương cũng đã thực hảo ."

Nàng vốn có được đồ vật vẫn luôn rất ít, cho dù tưởng muốn cũng không biết nên muốn cái gì. Bởi vì nàng căn bản không biết bên ngoài có cái gì vậy, khó được có tưởng muốn , chiếm được cũng rất thỏa mãn.

Như vậy nhu thuận hài tử, ai sẽ không đau tiếc đâu?

Chương 75: Nhau thai 01

Ngỗi Tuyên đổi cương thi huyết thời điểm, những người khác đều ở phía sau bên ngoài mặt. Độ Sóc một mình một người đi vào hoàn thành thay đổi nhân viên quá trình, trừ bỏ trên đường Trần Dương đi vào cung cấp người huyết. Người huyết ngược lại là không có đặc biệt yêu cầu là máu đầu tim, bởi vậy Trần Dương cung cấp hoàn máu sau trừ bỏ hơi chút choáng váng đầu sẽ không có cảm thấy khó chịu.

Hắn đi ra sau, Cơ Khương liền sốt ruột hỏi: "Thế nào ?" Nàng đứng phía sau bát chỉ mao cương, có mấy cái cảm thấy đứng lên quá mệt mỏi đơn giản quỳ quỳ rạp trên mặt đất đôi mắt trông mong nhìn Trần Dương. Chúng nó vốn định tới gần, nhưng vừa sợ dọa đến Trần Dương lại sợ cổ tay hắn thượng dây đỏ cùng cổ đồng tiền tệ.

Trần Dương: "Còn tại tiến hành, hẳn là sẽ không xảy ra vấn đề."

Mọi người trầm mặc mà lo lắng chờ đợi, thời gian một chút đi qua, hậu thất môn rốt cục mở ra. Độ Sóc từ bên trong đi ra, Cơ Khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương sợ hãi lui về phía sau lui hảo vài bước, rướn cổ lên nhìn hậu thất. Trần Dương đi qua hỏi: "Thế nào?"

Độ Sóc: "Có thể."

Cơ Khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương nháy mắt hoan hô nhảy nhót, Trần Dương mấy người cũng lộ ra vui sướng cười. Trần Dương kéo Độ Sóc cánh tay nhẹ nói nói "Vất vả ngươi ."

Độ Sóc cười cười, sau đó nói rằng: "Hai ngày nữa sẽ đem nàng mang đi ra ngoài, làm cho nàng trước thích ứng một chút. Nàng mặc dù là chỉ phi cương không sợ ánh nắng, nhưng đã thay đổi cương thi huyết, đột nhiên xuất hiện tại dương quang dưới khó tránh khỏi sẽ có làm bỏng." Hắn khó được nhắc nhở nhiều như vậy.

Cơ Khương cung kính nói: "Là." Sau đó nàng cùng bát chỉ mao cương nhất tề đối với Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương tam quỳ cửu gõ đi cứ thế cao lễ: "Ta chờ, vô cùng cảm kích." Ân tình trọng như núi thời điểm, bất luận cái gì hứa hẹn cùng hoàn lại nói ra khỏi miệng đều có vẻ nhẹ nhàng không có lực lượng, chỉ có khắc trong tâm khảm, muôn lần chết không chối từ.

Độ Sóc chế trụ Trần Dương tay, cùng hắn mười ngón tương triền: "Đi thôi. Hai ngày sau tiếp qua tới đón nàng." Trần Dương gật đầu, hai người nện bước nhất trí rời đi.

Cơ Khương hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh giải thích cũng hứa hẹn đem Bút Giá sơn phong thuỷ khôi phục như lúc ban đầu, đương biết được bọn họ đã quyết định thiên đi phần mộ tổ tiên sau nói rằng: "Như vậy từ chúng ta trợ giúp ngươi tìm kiếm tân phong thủy bảo địa đi. Ta phía sau này tám vị đều là kỳ nhân dị sĩ, vị tiên sinh này tại lúc ấy Tấn quốc quốc nội là số một phong thuỷ đại sư."

Khấu Tuyên Linh không có cự tuyệt, Chiến quốc thời kì phong thuỷ đại sư khả ngộ bất khả cầu, tự nhiên là lập tức đáp ứng: "Đa tạ." Sau khi nói xong, hắn đối Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "A Chi, chúng ta đi thôi."

Lục Tu Chi ứng thanh, ngước mắt nhìn Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương mười ngón tương khấu hai tay, nhìn nhìn lại cách mình một thước xa Khấu Tuyên Linh, nội tâm là thực hâm mộ . Đi ngang qua Cơ Khương khi, trong tay bị nhét vào quyển sách. Lục Tu Chi ngước mắt nhìn về phía Cơ Khương, người sau trong mắt tràn ngập ái muội ý cười. Hắn nhíu mày, hơi cảm thấy không vui, rũ mắt đang tưởng đem trong tay thư văng ra, lại thoáng nhìn phía trên là vài cái chữ to: 《 đêm xuân mật diễn đồ 》.

Lục Tu Chi dừng vài giây, nhận lấy phần này lễ. Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn bản chụp sách, tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "A Chi, trong tay ngươi lấy cái gì?"

"Không có. Trong tay của ta không lấy đồ vật." Lục Tu Chi mở ra hai tay làm Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy, quả thật hai tay trống trơn, cái gì đều không có.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất thời cảm thấy là chính mình hoa mắt, vì thế cười nói: "Đó là ta nhìn lầm rồi, nhanh lên đi thôi. Trần Dương bọn họ tại chờ chúng ta."

"Hảo." Lục Tu Chi đáp.

Trần Dương nghi hoặc hỏi Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, Lục Tu Chi vừa mới có hay không lấy thư? Ta giống như nhìn đến là có lấy ."

Độ Sóc như có điều suy nghĩ, trầm ngâm một lát sau nói rằng: "Không có. Ngươi xem sai."

"A, như vậy a." Trần Dương tin Độ Sóc nói. Mà Độ Sóc thì tại trong lòng tính toán cái gì thời điểm cùng Lục Tu Chi mượn kia bản đồ sách đến xem, dù sao hắn cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm có thể đuổi tới Khấu Tuyên Linh, không bằng trước làm có gia thất người nhìn. Như vậy cũng liền không tính lãng phí tài nguyên.

Có gia thất hoặc sẽ có gia đình nam nhân nhóm, vĩnh viễn cũng không thể xem nhẹ bọn họ hạn cuối, cho dù là mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn đứng đắn lại cấm dục người. Nhưng mà Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh hiện nay đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Khấu gia trưởng bối nghe nói hai ngày sau có thể nhìn thấy Ngỗi Tuyên, vì thế không xuất gian phòng nạp lại sức một phen, lại mua rất nhiều chín tuổi tiểu cô nương mê chơi các loại món đồ chơi. Trần Dương suy xét đến Ngỗi Tuyên rốt cuộc sống hơn hai ngàn năm, cuối cùng quyết định đưa cho nàng một cái trí năng di động.

Trần Dương đưa điện thoại di động đưa cho Độ Sóc, nói rằng: "Bên trong download vài cái tiểu trò chơi, nữ hài tử đó mê chơi đổi trang trò chơi. Không cần cho nàng download tay du, miễn cho giống Trương Cầu Đạo như vậy trầm mê trò chơi."

Độ Sóc tiếp nhận di động, dựa theo Trần Dương yêu cầu cấp download đổi trang trò chơi. Sau đó Trần Dương đi theo Khấu gia nữ quyến, cầm bút kí bản hướng các nàng thỉnh giáo như thế nào càng hảo dưỡng tiểu hài tử. Vội không sai biệt lắm hai ba ngày, miễn cưỡng đem nên chuẩn bị đều chuẩn bị tốt sau đó, Trần Dương xuất phát đi Thiết Vi sơn nghênh đón Ngỗi Tuyên.

Cùng đi còn có Khấu gia các trưởng bối, cuối cùng vốn là chính là hai người đội ngũ phát triển trở thành chậm rãi đội ngũ. Tiến vào Thiết Vi sơn thời điểm bị trấn dân nhìn thấy, còn tưởng rằng là xuất phát đi tiêu diệt Thiết Vi sơn du hồn dã quỷ.

Cổ mộ cùng sở hữu hai phiến mộ môn, trong đó một cái dựa theo canh giờ mở ra, một khác phiến lại là Trần Dương bọn họ trước từ hẹp hòi miệng huyệt động đi vào cánh cửa kia. Ngỗi Tuyên chính là từ hẹp hòi miệng huyệt động đi ra, Cơ Khương cùng ở sau lưng nàng bung dù, cam đoan không cho Ngỗi Tuyên thụ ánh nắng chước phơi nắng. Mặt khác bát chỉ mao cương tại đáy nước hạ tha trúc phiệt hoạt động, đến giờ địa phương dừng lại.

Ngỗi Tuyên xuyên rất nặng cung phục, tiểu tiểu khuôn mặt rất căng thẳng, ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực. Vốn là tưởng chính mình cất bước lên bờ, nhưng là phát hiện chân đoản, duỗi nửa ngày với không tới bờ biển.

Ngỗi Tuyên nghẹn đỏ mặt đản, nhìn về phía đứng ở bờ biển chờ đợi nàng người. Còn lại người bận tâm nàng lòng tự trọng, sôi nổi ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên hoặc là cúi đầu nhìn mà, châu đầu ghé tai chính là không nhìn nàng. Ngỗi Tuyên lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn Cơ Khương.

Cơ Khương vốn là tại nghẹn cười, nhìn thấy Ngỗi Tuyên quay đầu khi nhanh chóng khôi phục cung kính biểu tình, đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm đứng lên phóng tới bờ biển thượng, lại đem cây dù đưa cho nàng. Ngỗi Tuyên chống giấy dầu tán ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực, nhìn như trấn định kì thực khẩn trương chân thành đi hướng Trần Dương: "Trần, Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi hảo."

Trần Dương đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm đứng lên, cười nói: "Ngươi hảo a, Ngỗi Tuyên."

Ngỗi Tuyên không thích người khác đem nàng ôm đứng lên, có vẻ nàng thực lùn. Nhưng là Trần Dương ôm nàng, nàng cũng rất thích. Nàng chống giấy dầu tán, ngăn trở hai người trên đỉnh đầu dương quang, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc rụt rè gật đầu: "Cám ơn." Nàng là tại vi Độ Sóc thay nàng đổi cương thi huyết sự tình mà cảm tạ.

Độ Sóc: "Không tất."

Trần Dương đem Khấu gia người đều giới thiệu cho Ngỗi Tuyên, Ngỗi Tuyên cố gắng xị mặt, nghiêm túc lại không thất lễ nghi hướng bọn họ vấn an: "Ta các bạn hàng xóm, cảm tạ các ngươi ngăn cản những cái đó trộm mộ tặc, không để cho bọn họ đi vào phá hư ta mộ. Làm ơn tất nhận lấy ta tạ lễ, khương."

Cơ Khương hướng phía đáy nước phất tay, dưới bát chỉ mao cương sôi nổi bò lên ngạn, sau lưng còn đeo hộp gỗ. Chúng nó đem hộp gỗ đặt ở Khấu gia người trước mặt, mở ra sau, bên trong vàng bạc châu báu quang huy thiếu chút nữa chói mù Khấu gia người mắt.

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Tiểu tiểu tâm ý, không thành kính ý."

Khấu gia người không muốn tiếp thu này ngoài ý muốn chi tài, Cơ Khương cười tủm tỉm khuyên bọn họ nhận lấy, vì tình mà cảm động vì lý để hiểu rõ hoàn toàn làm người không có biện pháp cự tuyệt. Dù sao cũng là Ngỗi Tuyên đệ nhất quan ngoại giao, tài ăn nói đến.

Khấu đại bá tễ đến Ngỗi Tuyên trước mặt, biểu tình so nàng còn nghiêm túc. Hắn cùng Ngỗi Tuyên đối diện hồi lâu mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi chính là Ngỗi Tuyên?"

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Ân."

Khấu đại bá sờ sờ Ngỗi Tuyên đầu, cảm thán: "Hảo hài tử." Chợt lệ quang điểm điểm, đúng là không bị khống chế muốn phát biểu than thở khóc lóc diễn thuyết. Khấu phụ tay mắt lanh lẹ che Khấu đại bá miệng, mặt khác huynh đệ cũng nhanh chóng tiến lên đem hắn giá đi xuống.

Ngỗi Tuyên: "? ? Như thế nào?"

Trần Dương: "Không có việc gì, chúng ta trở về đi. Cho ngươi chuẩn bị gian phòng còn có rất nhiều lễ vật, hiện tại mang ngươi nhìn."

Đoàn người chậm rãi rời đi Thiết Vi sơn, càng chạy càng xa. Ngỗi Tuyên nâng lên cây dù, từ Trần Dương cổ oa trong quay đầu lại nhìn, phía sau nơi xa Cơ Khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương còn đứng ở nơi đó, lẳng lặng nhìn nàng rời đi.

Ngỗi Tuyên là chỉ cương thi, trái tim sẽ không đau, ánh mắt sẽ không toan, không có nước mắt đến phát tiết nàng giờ phút này phức tạp tình cảm. Nàng tuy rằng rất ít cùng người tiếp xúc, càng thêm không có xem qua bên ngoài thế giới, nhưng bởi vậy mà càng thêm hiểu được quý trọng tình cảm.

Với nàng mà nói, phụ không phụ, mẫu không mẫu, huynh đệ tỷ muội sớm hóa thành một bồi hoàng thổ. Duy độc khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương cùng nàng, từ hơn hai ngàn năm trước Chiến quốc thời đại cho tới bây giờ, bất ly bất khí. Bát chỉ mao cương đem nàng trở thành chủ nhân, đại bộ phận thời điểm càng như là vi nàng quan tâm gia nhân. Khương cũng phụ cũng mẫu, lớn nhất tâm nguyện là đem nàng tống xuất cổ mộ, vì thế buông tha đầu thai cơ hội lựa chọn hoàn dương trở thành cương thi.

Ngỗi Tuyên lẳng lặng nhìn Cơ Khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương, người sau đồng dạng lẳng lặng nhìn nàng, như là không tiếng động đưa tiễn cùng chúc phúc.

Gian phòng là Khấu gia nữ quyến toàn bộ hành trình bố trí an bài, suy xét đến Ngỗi Tuyên chân thực tuổi cũng không có lựa chọn phấn hồng sắc, mà là màu vàng nhạt, chủ điều trình ấm áp. Mua một ít ích trí loại món đồ chơi cùng với công tử, đây là thanh lý rụng Khấu gia nam nhân đưa tới đại bộ phận lễ vật, cuối cùng dư lại tương đối bình thường lễ vật. Khấu gia nam nhân cái loại này đáng sợ thẳng nam tư duy, cư nhiên có người đưa khảm đao, cung tiễn còn có áo đặc biệt mạn bộ đồ, thành người bản .

Trần Dương đem Ngỗi Tuyên đặt ở mặt đất, dẫn nàng tiến vào gian phòng, ôn hòa cười hỏi: "Thích không?"

Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu: "Thích . Trần Tiểu Dương đang ở nơi nào?"

"Tại cách vách."

Ngỗi Tuyên mỉm cười, đi vào trong phòng, ngồi ở mềm mềm trên giường hoảng chân: "Giường hảo nhuyễn, thực thoải mái." Nàng oai đầu nói rằng: "Ta trước kia ngủ thanh đồng quan, sau lại có người táng tiến vào, ta thích nàng thạch quan. Cho nên ta cùng nàng trao đổi, ta ngủ nàng thạch quan, nàng ngủ ta thanh đồng quan."

Trần Dương: "Trao đổi? Đối phương đồng ý sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Nàng chết , sẽ không nói."

"Cho nên ngươi là đơn phương trao đổi?"

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Không là. Ta chiêu hồn hỏi nàng."

Trần Dương có chút lộng không hiểu Ngỗi Tuyên tư duy: "Vậy ngươi còn đem thanh đồng quan chôn đến Khấu gia phần mộ tổ tiên? Đối phương cũng đồng ý ?"

Ngỗi Tuyên nghiêng đầu, song mâu trợn lên, tràn đầy không giải: "Nàng đi đầu thai , thi cốt sẽ không có dùng. Làm như vậy không đúng sao?"

Trần Dương sờ sờ sau cổ, cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào nhưng lại nói không nên lời: "Hẳn là có thể đi."

Ngỗi Tuyên cười cong mặt mày, nhảy xuống giường lôi kéo Trần Dương đồng thời ngồi ở mép giường biên: "Trần Tiểu Dương có cái gì muốn tặng cho ta sao?"

"Ân." Trần Dương từ ba lô trong xuất ra hòm, đưa cho nàng: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"

"Trần Tiểu Dương thực hảo hiểu , trong lòng tưởng cái gì đều viết tại trên mặt." Ngỗi Tuyên đối với Trần Dương mặt khoa tay múa chân thủ thế: "Ta đều nhìn ra được. Trần Tiểu Dương như vậy, thực dễ dàng liền sẽ bị lừa." Nàng lên mặt cụ non thở dài: "Trách không được bị lừa lâu như vậy."

Trần Dương cảm thấy có chút rụng mặt mũi, lôi kéo Ngỗi Tuyên hai má: "Như vậy lên mặt cụ non làm chi?" Ngỗi Tuyên lầu bầu chính mình vốn là liền lão, lên mặt cụ non thực bình thường. Trần Dương buông tay: "Mở ra nhìn xem có thích hay không."

Ngỗi Tuyên một bên mở ra hòm vừa nói: "Ta khẳng định thích ." Nàng từ bên trong lấy điện thoại di động ra, trong mắt có chút thoáng nghi hoặc hòa hảo kỳ: "Di động sao?"

Trần Dương lược kinh ngạc: "Ngươi cư nhiên biết?"

"Biết đến, khương trước kia tặng cho ta, nàng nói có thể cùng Trần Tiểu Dương nói chuyện, còn có thể video trò chuyện. Nhưng là không có tín hiệu, liên tiếp không thông, chỉ có thể chơi một ít tiểu trò chơi. Hơn nữa thực phí điện, cổ mộ trong không có có thể nạp điện địa phương, chơi một lần cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa." Ngỗi Tuyên nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Đương nhiên, đây là Trần Tiểu Dương đưa , ta sẽ thực quý trọng ."

Phi thường quý trọng Ngỗi Tuyên sau lại thỉnh Mao Tiểu Lị đem này bộ di động đưa đến vật phẩm trang sức cửa hàng nạm mãn hoàng kim cùng kim cương, đáng tiếc bởi vì người tiểu, mang đi ra ngoài đều tưởng giả , cư nhiên cũng không người trộm.

Trần Dương: "Ta làm Độ ca cho ngươi download chút đổi trang tiểu trò chơi, rất tốt chơi. Ngươi có thể điểm mở ra thử chơi, ngàn vạn biệt trầm mê trò chơi. Di động đã sung giá trị, còn có lưu lượng, ngươi có thể dùng nó theo ta trò chuyện, video."

Ngỗi Tuyên nhất thời đối di động yêu thích không buông tay, mở ra ánh mắt đầu tiên lại nhìn đến Trần Dương nói cái kia đổi trang tiểu trò chơi. Bởi vì mặt trên có chỉ khủng bố ác quỷ, nháy mắt châm nàng hứng thú, vì thế điểm khai cái này tên là 《 người lạ cấm địa 》 trò chơi thử chơi. Nàng hưng phấn nói: "Quả thật chơi rất vui."

Trần Dương phiêu liếc mắt một cái, nhất thời mặt hắc. Hắn làm Độ Sóc download chính là tiểu cô nương đùa công chúa đổi trang tiểu trò chơi, kết quả đối phương download chính là khủng bố trò chơi. Trần Dương lên mạng tra một chút, phát hiện này khoản khủng bố trò chơi bởi vì chân thật thể cảm mà nóng nảy internet, nhưng bởi vì nhân vật chính có rất nhiều thời trang tạo hình, bởi vậy cũng bị diễn xưng là đổi trang trò chơi.

Ngỗi Tuyên hỏi: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi mất hứng sao?"

"Không có. Chơi trò chơi thời gian không thể vượt qua bán giờ, biết sao?"

"Ân." Ngỗi Tuyên rất ngoan. Sau đó Trần Dương lại mang nàng đi ra ngoài bên ngoài quen thuộc hoàn cảnh, nhiều trông thấy người. Khấu gia người cũng biết Ngỗi Tuyên thân phận, cho nên đối với nàng thái độ đều rất tốt, tăng thêm Ngỗi Tuyên thủ hạ thật sự thay bọn họ tìm được một khối so Bút Giá sơn còn tốt hơn phong thủy bảo địa liền càng có hảo cảm. Bọn họ đem tổ tiên hài cốt thiên đến tân phong thủy bảo địa, tổ tiên hết sức cao hứng.

Trần Dương tại Khấu gia đãi nửa tháng tả hữu mới rời đi, Khấu gia nữ quyến thận trọng, căn cứ phân cục mỗi người tình huống cùng đặc điểm phân biệt chuẩn bị lễ vật. Khấu gia thẳng nam nhóm cũng căn cứ phân cục mỗi người tình huống cùng đặc điểm đưa pháp khí cùng. . . Một bộ áo đặc biệt mạn thành người bộ đồ.

Khấu gia nữ quyến che mặt cảm thấy mất mặt, Khấu gia thẳng nam nhóm vẻ mặt bằng phẳng, Khấu Tuyên Linh tám tuổi đại chất tử vỗ bộ ngực hào sảng nghĩa khí nói: "Cầm đi. Không quan hệ, sau khi lớn lên ta còn có thể lại mua." Trên mặt biểu tình cùng cát thích trong lòng nhất dạng.

Ngỗi Tuyên trịnh trọng nói: "Cám ơn." Sau đó nàng từ chính mình áp đáy hòm trung lấy ra thích nhất cung trang quần đỏ: "Tặng cho ngươi đi."

Đại chất tử nháy mắt cảm thấy chính mình bị vũ nhục, nhưng nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, đại chất tử chỉ có thể yên lặng hàm lệ nhận lấy nữ hài chỉ mới xuyên quần đỏ. Hắn rõ ràng là một cái có tiểu kê kê lam hài chỉ, thật là khổ sở a.

Trở về thời điểm, Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hắn không vui sao? Ta đưa sai lễ vật ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghẹn cười: "Không có. Hắn cao hứng phá hủy."

Phân cục trong, Mao Tiểu Lị chống hai má quan khán. Trương Cầu Đạo thỉnh thoảng từ trò chơi bình thượng trộm ngắm, không cẩn thận bị chém chết, đơn giản không chơi quang minh chính đại ngắm. Mã Sơn Phong ngồi ở đối diện mặt, bưng chén trà uống một ngụm lại một ngụm.

Không khí thực quỷ dị.

Trần Dương vào cửa, sửng sốt một chút: "Các ngươi làm chi?"

Mao Tiểu Lị biểu tình phức tạp: "Nửa tháng không thấy, chín tuổi đại nữ nhi đều đi ra . Không hổ là Trần ca."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không hổ là Độ cục."

Mã Sơn Phong nhấp một ngụm trà, nói rằng: "Các ngươi chưa lập gia đình sinh tử?" Hắn nhớ rõ Trần Dương cùng Độ cục kết hôn mới năm năm.

Trần Dương: ". . . Cái quỷ gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị chỉ vào ưu quá du quá hạp hạt dưa Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hắn nói là của các ngươi nữ nhi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nếu cấp Ngỗi Tuyên làm việc hộ khẩu nói, dừng ở các ngươi hộ khẩu, trở thành là ngươi thu dưỡng nữ nhi. Ta cũng không nói sai."

Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Trừ bỏ nữ nhi, không thể là muội muội?" Hắn ngồi ở Ngỗi Tuyên bên người, đem nàng giới thiệu cho phân cục những người khác: "Ngỗi Tuyên là hơn hai ngàn năm phi cương, hiện tại ở tại phân cục."

"Phi cương? Cương thi huyết?" Mã Sơn Phong lập tức nghĩ vậy điểm, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị cũng biến đến cảnh giác nghiêm túc. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Không cần khẩn trương, Ngỗi Tuyên cương thi huyết đã đổi thành người huyết."

Hắn đem Độ Sóc thay Ngỗi Tuyên đổi cương thi huyết sự tình vừa nói, mấy người mới không lại khẩn trương, khôi phục vừa rồi thả lỏng trạng thái. Trần Dương đám người xử lý hài tử sự tình nói thật còn không quá thành thục, hảo tại có Mã Sơn Phong. Mã Sơn Phong giao thiệp rộng, làm sự tình khéo đưa đẩy chu đáo chặt chẽ cẩn thận. Ngỗi Tuyên làm việc nhập hộ chờ thủ tục tài liệu tất cả đều giao cho hắn đi làm, bao quát đến trường sự tình.

"Đến trường?" Trần Dương cùng Ngỗi Tuyên hai mặt nhìn nhau: "Ngỗi Tuyên thượng cái gì trường học? Tiểu học sao?" Làm hơn hai ngàn tuổi Ngỗi Tuyên đi theo chân chính chín tuổi hài đồng đồng thời đãi tại trong phòng học niệm ghép vần rất khó xử nàng .

Mã Sơn Phong trầm ngâm một khắc nói rằng: "Nếu nàng có thể ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn học được tiểu học niên cấp sở hữu nội dung, có thể nhảy lớp sơ trung. Chín tuổi đọc sơ trung thần đồng tại đế đô không tính nổi bật, sẽ không khiến cho quá lớn chú ý. Làm cho nàng đến trường, là đi học tập như thế nào cùng người ở chung. Nếu đem nàng mang về phân cục, lại không cho nàng đi ra ngoài, kia đi theo cổ mộ trong không có gì khác nhau."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ngươi nói đến đối."

Ngỗi Tuyên nghiêng đầu: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta muốn đi học đường đến trường sao?"

"Ngươi để ý sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Ta không đi qua."

Nàng ngoan ngoan ngoãn ngoãn , một đôi trọng đồng an tĩnh nhìn người khi, càng là nhu thuận đến làm cho lòng người nhuyễn không thôi. Mã Sơn Phong đặt chén trà xuống, đi qua đem Trần Dương chen ra nói với nàng nói "Ngỗi Tuyên, gọi Mã gia gia." Hắn chẳng biết xấu hổ làm một cái hơn hai ngàn tuổi hài tử gọi hắn gia gia.

Nhưng mà Ngỗi Tuyên nhu thuận kêu một tiếng gia gia sau đó, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đều tễ tới làm kêu ca ca tỷ tỷ. Trần Dương co giật khóe miệng, một đám chẳng biết xấu hổ đồng sự.

Lúc này Đại Béo từ bên ngoài cao giọng hô: "Trần Tiểu Dương, nghe nói ngươi trở lại?" Chờ Đại Béo từ bên ngoài đi lúc tiến vào, phân cục trong vài người trong thoáng chốc nhìn thấy hành tẩu thịt sơn, vẫn là hình tròn .

Trần Dương: "Đại Béo, ngươi thức ăn thật tốt quá đi. Vì cái gì lại béo ?"

Đại Béo thong thả di động chính mình béo thành bóng rổ đầu, nói rằng: "Địa quan xá tội, quỷ môn đại khai, mỗi cái đạo quan chùa miếu quảng khai bố thí, hương khói cung phụng tăng nhiều. Những điều này là thứ tốt, có thể ăn no. Tiêu hóa hoàn liền hảo, còn có thể gầy trở về."

Hương khói cung phụng loại thực vật, ăn chính là khí. Đích xác có thể chắc bụng, Đại Béo bây giờ là ăn rất nhiều chống , chờ tiêu hóa hoàn kia cỗ khí có thể khôi phục ban đầu năm mươi cân bộ dáng. Nguyên lai bộ dáng tại Mã Sơn Phong trong mắt chỉ có thể nói là vi béo, hiện tại Đại Béo là thật béo , cảm giác thuyên thượng căn tuyến có thể đương khí cầu cho phép cất cánh đến không trung đi.

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo vứt cho một ánh mắt ra hiệu, hai người lặng lẽ nhiễu đến Đại Béo phía sau bắt nó béo đứng lên phóng tới xưng thượng một xưng: 40 kg.

Đại Béo cả người cứng đờ, không dám tin. Sau đó vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, bình tĩnh nói: "Không quan hệ, có thể gầy."

Trần Dương: "Không phải ta làm Tiểu Lị họa đạo phù trợ giúp ngươi tiêu hóa? Ngươi thật đúng là ăn chống đỡ ."

Đại Béo cự tuyệt: "Ta thật vất vả mới có ăn no cảm giác, liền tính ăn chống đỡ cũng thực thích." Nó là miêu quỷ, miêu quỷ trừ bỏ cung phụng, bất luận cái gì đồ vật đều là ăn không đủ no . Về điểm ấy Đại Béo cũng rất có ý kiến, ăn cá khô nhỏ không thể no bụng cố tình hội trưởng thịt.

Đại Béo trước kia bởi vì Từ A Ni sự tình, không dám ăn cung phụng, đói bụng hơn một ngàn năm, thẳng đến bắt lấy Từ A Ni mới dám ăn nhiều đặc biệt ăn. Vừa không lưu ý liền ăn chống đỡ .

Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò nhìn chằm chằm Đại Béo, tại nàng trong mắt đây là chỉ cơm no rượu say sau lão miêu quỷ. Đại Béo cùng Ngỗi Tuyên đối thượng mắt, đột nhiên cả người mao nổ khởi: "Cương thi! ! !"

Ngỗi Tuyên nháy mắt mấy cái, lộ ra tiểu răng nanh hướng về phía Đại Béo nhe răng hai tiếng. Đại Béo như là bị thải đến đuôi mèo ba dường như tiếng thét, bày ra công kích tư thế nhảy đến trên bàn muốn cùng nàng chính diện mới vừa. Nhưng khả năng Đại Béo còn không có ý thức được chính mình thể trọng, bổ nhào vào nửa đường đánh lên cái bàn phát ra 'Loảng xoảng' tiếng nổ.

Không khí một lần thực an tĩnh, sau một lúc lâu, Trần Dương hỏi: "Còn muốn bùa sao? Trợ giúp tiêu hóa ."

". . . Muốn." Đại Béo đem mình hoạt tiến cái bàn dưới, nghiễm nhiên là nhất trương mao nhung nhung địa phương thảm. Trên người thịt béo quả thực đều là thủy, tùy ý bịa đặt hình cái loại này.

Ngỗi Tuyên bước lên Đại Béo mềm nhũn thịt, dưới lòng bàn chân thịt sơn sợ hãi run rẩy hai cái. Nàng cười cong mặt mày, cảm giác tìm được hảo ngoạn trò chơi .

Mã Sơn Phong rất nhanh sẽ làm hảo Ngỗi Tuyên hộ khẩu cùng với thủ tục nhập học, tuyển chính là một nhà khoảng cách phân cục gần nhất trung học, dạy học chất lượng cũng coi như ưu tú. Chủ yếu là không cần trọ ở trường, giữa trưa đều có thể hồi phân cục ăn cơm.

Ngỗi Tuyên nhập Trần Dương cha mẹ hộ khẩu, biến thành muội muội của hắn Trần Ngỗi Tuyên. Giấy chứng nhận phát sau khi xuống tới Trần Dương tự mình đưa Ngỗi Tuyên đi tham gia nhảy lớp cuộc thi, Ngỗi Tuyên thực thông minh, hiện đại chữ giản thể với nàng mà nói có chút xa lạ, nhưng không làm khó được nàng.

Kết quả chính là nhảy lớp cuộc thi thuận lợi thông qua, Ngỗi Tuyên chính thức trở thành một người học sinh trung học. .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Nhau thai là đài ngắm trăng bàn không sai, tuy rằng thực khủng bố, bất quá có người cho rằng thực bổ, có người lại cho rằng mang có rất nhiều bệnh truyền nhiễm.

Cái này văn chương không là tả chân 'Cuống rốn', đừng lo lắng, không khủng bố, ta cam đoan.

Chương 76: Nhau thai 02

Ngỗi Tuyên kỳ thật không thích đám người, nàng chính là thích Trần Tiểu Dương, ngay tiếp theo sẽ đi thích Trần Tiểu Dương bằng hữu. Nhưng nàng cũng sẽ không chán ghét đối chính mình phóng thích thiện ý người, những người đó đều thực hảo, nàng sẽ không đi chán ghét tốt đẹp sự vật.

Trường học với nàng mà nói, là tiếp thu tân sự vật, rất nhanh dung nhập xã hội này địa phương. Ngỗi Tuyên từ sinh ra đến chết vong đều không có đi vào thế giới này, nàng chính là bị bắt rời xa nhưng là cho phép quan sát. Cho nên nàng có một yêu thích là an tĩnh quan sát mọi người chú ý không đến rất nhỏ chỗ, này không có gì sai, nhưng ở một đám vừa mới bắt đầu trưởng thành học sinh trung học trong mắt, chính là ngoại tộc.

Nhất là này ngoại tộc có xinh đẹp tái nhợt tướng mạo cùng đen thùi hoa hoè trọng đồng, tại mới vừa thiên mã hành không học sinh trung học trong thế giới liền biến thành đặc biệt tồn tại. Mỗi người đều khát vọng chính mình có thể trở thành đặc biệt tồn tại, ngoại tộc tại bọn họ trong mắt biến thành đặc biệt lập độc hành.

Có vài người sùng bái thích, có vài người chán ghét ghen tị. Với tiểu bộ phân người mà nói, sẽ được rèn luyện xuất trong lòng ghen tị độc nước.

"Ghen tị ngay từ đầu là một hồ hồ nước, trải qua rèn luyện, áp súc, biến thành một thùng nước, một chén nước, cuối cùng là một giọt thủy. Một giọt trong nước ghen tị, có thể so với cương thi huyết." Ngỗi Tuyên nỉ non , lên mặt cụ non thở dài.

"Trần Ngỗi Tuyên, đi ra." Trong ban học tập uỷ viên la lớn.

Trong ban không khí nháy mắt đông lạnh xuống dưới, nhìn chằm chằm Ngỗi Tuyên cùng học tập uỷ viên. Học tập uỷ viên cắn môi, ánh mắt có chút bất an. Ngỗi Tuyên quay đầu, bình tĩnh nhìn học tập uỷ viên. Người sau trong lòng cả kinh, không dám cùng nàng đối diện, chỉ hô: "Khoái, nhanh lên, ngươi muốn cho người chờ ngươi sao?"

Sau một lúc lâu, Ngỗi Tuyên đứng dậy đến trước mặt nàng: "Có việc?"

Học tập uỷ viên không dám nhìn nàng, thấp giọng nói: "Đi kho hàng. Lão sư ở nơi đó, nàng gọi ngươi đi." Nàng có chút sợ hãi Ngỗi Tuyên hỏi vì cái gì, hảo tại không có hỏi.

Ngỗi Tuyên trải qua bên người nàng thản nhiên nói thanh: "Đừng hoảng hốt."

Học tập uỷ viên sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa khóc lên, nàng chính là sợ hãi Ngỗi Tuyên, vừa sợ hãi lại ghen tị. Nhưng là nàng không biết là chính mình làm sai, dù sao lại không ngừng nàng một người chán ghét Ngỗi Tuyên. Trong ban người nhiều như vậy đều đối Ngỗi Tuyên nhìn không vừa mắt, nàng là đột nhiên chuyển vào học sinh, tuổi so với bọn hắn tiểu, đầu so với bọn hắn thông minh, lão sư đều thích nàng.

Quan trọng nhất là, Ngỗi Tuyên không thích sống chung. Không thích sống chung người, liền đến bỏ qua rụng mới sẽ không liên lụy đến những người khác.

Học tập uỷ viên ngồi trở lại vị trí, ánh mắt lộc cộc chuyển , giống điều tắc kè hoa, cực kỳ quỷ dị. Nàng trước bàn quay đầu lại muốn hỏi nàng làm chi đem Ngỗi Tuyên kêu lên đi thời điểm, vừa lúc nhìn đến này song như là tắc kè hoa nhất dạng quỷ dị ánh mắt, sợ tới mức hét lên một tiếng. Người khác đẩy nàng một phen, hỏi nàng không có việc gì hạt gọi là gì. Nàng chỉ vào học tập uỷ viên: "Nàng, ánh mắt của nàng — "

"Ánh mắt của nàng làm sao vậy?"

Nàng trấn định xuống dưới tập trung nhìn vào, phát hiện học tập uỷ viên ánh mắt thực bình thường, tông nâu. Lúc này tràn ngập tò mò, kinh ngạc cùng ẩn nhẫn chán ghét không kiên nhẫn. Ngỗi Tuyên không chuyển ban tiến vào trước, học tập uỷ viên là niên cấp đệ nhất, người ôn nhu thiện lương hảo nói chuyện, thường xuyên trợ giúp người khác, nhân duyên thực hảo. Nhưng đây là biểu tượng, nàng biết học tập uỷ viên kỳ thật ghen tị tâm rất nặng, nếu đem ghen tị tâm so sánh một cây châm, học tập uỷ viên tâm đại khái bị trạc đến vỡ nát.

Học tập uỷ viên ôn thanh hỏi nàng: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Không —" nàng kinh hồn chưa định, không dám lại cùng học tập uỷ viên đối diện. Nàng tổng cảm thấy học tập uỷ viên trên người có huyết tinh khí, vốn là muốn hỏi Ngỗi Tuyên sự tình, hiện tại cũng không dám hỏi.

Học tập uỷ viên nhìn chằm chằm trước bàn trắng nõn cổ, không tiếng động cười. Ánh mắt đồng tử tại nháy mắt biến thành côn trùng mắt kép, cánh mũi mấp máy phát ra mỏng manh thanh âm. Nàng tựa đầu gối lên cánh tay thượng, ánh mắt nhắm lại tiến hành nghỉ trưa. Giữa trưa đến , phải cẩn thận nghỉ ngơi, không phải buổi chiều lên lớp không tinh thần.

Học tập uỷ viên nói cái kia kho hàng ở trường học tây nam trong góc phòng, tương đối hoang vu. Bên ngoài đều trường đầy cỏ dại, trong kho hàng thì phóng một ít cũ kĩ thể dục thiết bị. Đại khái là hoang phế duyên cớ, trong trường học truyền lưu kho hàng chuyện ma quái.

Ngỗi Tuyên đẩy ra cửa sắt, phát ra khó nghe chi nha thanh. Nàng đi vào, tha một vòng, trong kho hàng không người. Vì thế nàng xoay người tưởng rời đi, ai biết lúc này cửa kho hàng 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng lại. Ngỗi Tuyên thử mở cửa, nhưng là bên ngoài giống như bị khóa lại , không mở được.

Ngỗi Tuyên lui về phía sau vài bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn. Kho hàng tới gần nóc nhà địa phương có mấy cái cửa sổ ở mái nhà, là toàn bộ kho hàng lấy ánh sáng nơi phát ra. Nhưng là cửa sổ ở mái nhà khoảng cách mặt đất gần tới ba thước, giống nhau học sinh trung học bị quan tiến vào tuyệt đối là đi không được.

Đáng tiếc, Ngỗi Tuyên là phi cương.

Ngỗi Tuyên ngồi ở kho hàng trên nóc nhà nhìn kho hàng bên ngoài hai cái cuồn cuộn, một người đứng , một người ngồi xổm nói chuyện phiếm. Giữa bọn họ đối thoại, Ngỗi Tuyên nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.

"Ca, ngươi nói như thế nào không nghe thấy thanh âm đâu? Sẽ không dọa hôn mê đi? Dọa vựng liền sẽ không lại sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi , cấp bậc sẽ rơi chậm lại rất nhiều, giá tiền cũng sẽ không rất cao." Ngồi xổm cuồn cuộn nói rằng.

Đứng cuồn cuộn đang hút thuốc lá, nghe vậy đem yên ném tới mặt đất, dùng chân nghiền vài cái sau nói rằng: "Vào xem. Đem nàng lay động tỉnh, cho nàng tiêm vào điểm dược tề."

"Vậy cũng không được a, ca. Hưng phấn loại dược tề đồng dạng sẽ ảnh hưởng tình cảm biến hóa, không thích hợp trở thành đất ấm."

"Thích, một cái chín tuổi tiểu cô nương, nếu không thực thông minh hơn nữa tướng mạo không tệ, làm sao có thể sẽ bị nhìn chăm chú? Vốn là liền không thích hợp trở thành đất ấm, chín tuổi. . . Quá nhỏ . Ít nhất đến dưỡng đến mười ba tuổi, chín tuổi cái này mấy tuổi, dinh dưỡng không đủ, dưỡng đi ra đồ vật chất lượng hảo không đến đâu đi."

"Nói cũng thế, chính là khó được nhìn thấy thượng phẩm. Chính là tuổi. . . Đáng tiếc ." Ngồi xổm cuồn cuộn đứng lên vỗ vỗ quần nói rằng: "Mở cửa, hai ta dọa dọa nàng. Sách, này thuần túy sợ hãi bồi dưỡng đứng lên cũng khó, tính , dù sao là bút ý khoảng thu nhập thêm."

Bọn họ đứng lên đang tưởng mở cửa, Ngỗi Tuyên nghĩ nghĩ, dọc theo cửa sổ ở mái nhà bò lại đi điếu tại trên cửa. Hồi tưởng nàng trước đùa khủng bố trò chơi bên trong xuất hiện tiểu quỷ, biến thành hình dáng kia tử. Đương cửa mở ra thời điểm, đột nhiên rơi xuống, cùng trong đó một cái cuồn cuộn mặt đối mặt dán, óc tích đến cuồn cuộn trên mũi, hoạt đến bên môi, băng lạnh lẽo lạnh.

Cuồn cuộn theo bản năng liếm khẩu, đột nhiên hoàn hồn đã bị kịch liệt kinh hách lui về phía sau một bước dài. Tập trung nhìn vào, cư nhiên chính là vừa rồi quan đi vào nữ hài tử: "Tử, chết?"

Một cái khác cuồn cuộn từng bước lui về phía sau: "Ta nghe nói này trong kho hàng chuyện ma quái, sẽ không như vậy hung đi. Tiểu hài này vừa mới ném vào đi, đã bị giết?"

"Ca, chúng ta đi trước đi. Đừng động ."

"Đối, đi, đi trước đi. Dù sao không liên quan chuyện của chúng ta."

Hai cái cuồn cuộn thất tha thất thểu chạy trốn, dưới tình huống như vậy còn có thể bảo trì trấn tĩnh chạy thoát thân, có thể nói lá gan thực đại . Ngỗi Tuyên nghe được lên lớp tiếng chuông, vì thế khôi phục vốn là sạch sẽ diện mạo trở về phòng học đi học.

Học tập uỷ viên nhìn thấy Ngỗi Tuyên trở về, có chút bất an. Đương nàng nhìn thấy lão sư, đồng học bởi vì Ngỗi Tuyên đến trễ mà quan tâm hỏi ý kiến, trong lòng ghen tị độc nước phun dũng mãnh tiến ra, làm cho nàng càng thêm bất an. Nàng căm giận nghĩ, tất cả mọi người là hư tình giả ý, bọn họ căn bản hận không thể Ngỗi Tuyên chết ở lạn nê mà trong. Mới chín tuổi hài tử, liền so ở đây sở hữu người tương lai đều quang minh, bọn họ khẳng định tại ghen tị.

Ngỗi Tuyên vị trí tại phía trước nhất, rời xa học tập uỷ viên. Nàng tọa hồi nguyên vị sau, đột nhiên quay đầu lại hướng gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm nàng học tập uỷ viên lộ ra âm trầm tươi cười. Tại học tập uỷ viên khống chế không được ghen tị thời điểm, đột nhiên biến thành đáng sợ ác quỷ bộ dáng, sợ tới mức nàng lui bả vai đem mặt vùi vào cánh tay trong.

Học tập uỷ viên sợ tới mức ghé vào cánh tay thượng lạnh run, nhịn không được cắn cánh tay. Một ít mơ hồ , đứt quãng lời nói nhổ ra, mơ mơ hồ hồ, mà ngay cả nàng ngồi cùng bàn đều nghe không rõ.

Ngỗi Tuyên biểu tình xuất hiện một cái chớp mắt kia kinh ngạc, sau đó khôi phục mặt không đổi sắc. Thẳng đến tan học rời đi, cùng lớp mấy nữ sinh lại đây mời nàng: "Trần Ngỗi Tuyên, cùng đi ăn băng sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Không đi."

"Hảo đi." Mấy nữ sinh có chút tiếc nuối, lập tức nhìn đến mặt sau đi tới học tập uỷ viên, cho nhau xô đẩy miễn cưỡng cười hỏi: "Chúng ta muốn đi ăn băng, ngươi muốn hay không đồng thời?"

Học tập uỷ viên sắc mặt tái nhợt, không có nụ cười: "Đi nơi nào?"

"Trường học bên ngoài kia gia, sinh ý thực nóng nảy."

"Kia gia a, " học tập uỷ viên lộ ra âm trầm quỷ dị cười: "Ta không đi." Nói xong, nàng lại càng quá mấy người cùng Ngỗi Tuyên, nhìn không chớp mắt bước ra cửa trường học. Lưu lại mấy nữ hài tử châu đầu ghé tai: "Xôn xao, các ngươi có hay không đã gặp nàng cái kia cười? Hảo âm trầm."

"Học ủy gần nhất thật sự quái quái , bị nàng nhìn chằm chằm, ta cuối cùng cảm thấy thực không thoải mái."

"Ta hôm nay quay đầu lại nhìn nàng, đã gặp nàng ánh mắt cùng côn trùng nhất dạng làm ta sợ muốn chết."

"Ngươi đêm qua chơi trò chơi quá muộn, nhìn lầm mắt đi. Người nào ánh mắt có thể cùng côn trùng nhất dạng? Cũng không phải quái vật."

"Nói không chừng a, ta nghe ta mẹ nói gần nhất Tây thành bên kia lão trong ngõ hẻm thường xuyên xuất hiện tập kích người qua đường hút huyết ăn thịt khủng bố sự kiện. Có người chụp đến kẻ tập kích ảnh chụp, gầy như que củi đặc biệt khủng bố. Đáng sợ nhất chính là các nàng trước đều là hoa quý thiếu nữ, phần lớn tại mười sáu, bảy tuổi tuổi. Nghe nói là đột nhiên nhiễm bệnh, như thế nào trị liệu đều vô dụng. Ta nghe ta mẹ nói, các nàng là bị vài thứ kia quấn lên ."

"Cái nào đồ vật?"

"Còn có thể là cái nào đồ vật? Liền những cái đó bẩn đồ vật bái."

"Nói bừa. Nghe ngươi này miêu tả, càng như là tang thi."

"Hì hì, yêu tin hay không. Dù sao ta là không đi Tây thành , như vậy đáng sợ."

"Không là đã bác bỏ tin đồn sao? Nói là hít độc."

Trong đó một nữ hài tử đột nhiên mở miệng nói rằng: "Kỳ thật không là bẩn đồ vật, là cổ."

"Cổ? So bẩn đồ vật còn không thể tin." Mấy nữ hài tử hi hi ha ha kết bạn đi ra cửa trường, mà nhắc nhở các nàng nữ hài tử muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng dừng bước lại, thay đổi cái phương hướng rời đi.

Nữ hài ôm chặt bả vai, vùi đầu vội vàng chạy đi. Nàng thực sợ hãi, thực sợ hãi, càng chạy càng nhanh, chợt nghe có người gọi lại nàng: "Tô Ni Ni."

Tô Ni Ni quay đầu lại, nhìn đến xếp lớp sinh Ngỗi Tuyên: "Trần Ngỗi Tuyên? Có chuyện gì sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên hỏi: "Vừa rồi ngươi nói cổ là có ý gì?"

Tô Ni Ni đồng tử co rút nhanh, sợ hãi không thôi: "Ta cái gì đều chưa nói, ngươi nghe lầm ." Nàng sợ hãi đến cái trán nhanh chóng toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, môi nháy mắt biến đến tái nhợt, toàn thân đều tại phát run, cảm xúc thực không đối: "Ta thật sự cái gì đều chưa nói, ngươi đừng hỏi ta, ta không biết." Nàng biên lắc đầu biên lui về phía sau, đột nhiên xoay người chạy trốn, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại nhìn, giống như mặt sau có cái gì tại truy nàng nhất dạng.

Sợ hãi đến thực không bình thường.

Trần Dương đang tại phân tích mới nhất đan tử, phần này đan tử từ Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội trực tiếp tuyên bố, tiền thưởng thực phong phú, trừ cái này ra Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội bên kia sẽ dự lưu một cái phó hội trưởng danh ngạch. Ai có thể trước hết giải quyết này đan tử, ai liền thông qua khảo nghiệm được đến Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng dự lưu danh ngạch.

Trần Dương biên lật xem tư liệu biên hỏi ý kiến: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng chức không là để dành cho đức cao vọng trọng, đối xã hội có trọng đại cống hiến hoặc là có tư lịch có công đức thiên sư sao? Như thế nào muốn sẽ có dự lưu danh ngạch?"

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cũng muốn có mới mẻ máu đi, thế hệ trước thiên sư có đôi khi xử lý sự tình không là thực linh hoạt, tư duy chuyển không lại đây. Người trẻ tuổi bất đồng, tư duy sinh động lớn mật, có đôi khi muốn dứt khoát hẳn hoi đi phía trước đi, vẫn là muốn dựa người trẻ tuổi." Dừng một chút, hắn tiếp tục nói rằng: "Dự lưu danh ngạch dễ dàng lấy, không dễ dàng nắm chắc ở trong tay. Khảo nghiệm rất nhiều, liền tính qua này quan, còn có mặt khác trạm kiểm soát. Có đôi khi còn phải tổng hợp lại mỗi cái phương diện, bao quát nhân phẩm chờ."

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, lập tức hỏi: "Mã thúc, lão Khấu nói kia hồi sự, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Khấu Tuyên Linh trước hai ngày đề xuất muốn dẫn Lục Tu Chi tiến phân cục, hắn cùng Mã Sơn Phong quyết định trước suy xét vài ngày lại làm trả lời thuyết phục, kỳ thật chính là không hảo tâm đùa lão Khấu.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Ý tứ của ngươi?"

"Đồng ý." Lục Tu Chi mục tiêu thực minh xác, chỉ cần Khấu Tuyên Linh tại phân cục, hắn liền quyết không sẽ đi."Lục Tu Chi thực lực không tầm thường, hắn sẽ không nghe theo bất luận kẻ nào an bài, nhưng lão Khấu tại, hắn liền sẽ nghe."

Mã Sơn Phong gặp qua Lục Tu Chi, là một cái nhìn không ra sâu cạn thanh niên."Lục Tu Chi không tầm thường, ta thấy hai mắt của hắn khi giống đang nhìn sâu không thấy đáy tỉnh, mặt ngoài gió êm sóng lặng, dưới sâu không lường được." Tại hắn xem ra, Lục Tu Chi là khẩu ngàn năm lão tỉnh, nước giếng không có khô cạn nhưng đã nhìn không ra lão tỉnh sâu cạn. Cuối cùng, hắn định ra kết luận: "Hắn giấu đến thực thâm."

Trần Dương gật đầu đồng ý: "Mã thúc cảm thấy Lục Tu Chi hẳn là là thân phận gì?"

Mã Sơn Phong ánh mắt đanh đá chua ngoa quát hướng Trần Dương gương mặt, bởi vì hắn vấn đề mà ở trong lòng đem Lục Tu Chi thân phận cất cao một bậc. Hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng Lục Tu Chi là cái gì lánh đời gia tộc đệ tử, nhưng Trần Dương vừa hỏi hắn đã cảm thấy thân phận có lẽ nếu cao một chút. Vì thế hắn hỏi: "Ngươi nói đi."

Trần Dương tại Mã Sơn Phong bên tai nói cho hắn biết Lục Tu Chi thân phận chân thật, Mã Sơn Phong bình thản trong đôi mắt đột nhiên phát ra xuất lợi hại sáng rọi, coi như mãnh hổ sổ lồng, đảo nhìn ra lúc tuổi còn trẻ vài phần phong thái.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Đương thật?"

Trần Dương gật đầu. Mã Sơn Phong như có điều suy nghĩ nâng lên chén trà, liên tục uống vài hớp: "Không là cảm thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh hảo ngoạn mới đến dây dưa hắn liền hảo."

"Ta xem không giống như là."

Mã Sơn Phong nhíu mày nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương, trong đầu lại là nghĩ Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng tổ sư gia khi cái ngốc kia bào tử dạng, thật sự thực dễ dàng khiến cho người khác hứng thú. Đã có thể sợ này hứng thú biến thành chơi tâm, muốn thật sự là tồn đùa bỡn tâm tư, bọn họ cũng là không có biện pháp . Mã Sơn Phong lại là chậc chậc ra tiếng lại là lắc đầu thở dài: "Không lấy kết hôn là điều kiện tiên quyết nói thương yêu đều không có cam đoan, ngươi cùng Độ cục là khi kết hôn, nhưng là không thể cam đoan Lục Tu Chi sẽ cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh kết hôn. Muốn là Khấu Tuyên Linh bị lừa hôn lừa tâm, ai!"

Mã Sơn Phong sầu đến tóc đều nhanh rớt, Trần Dương an ủi hắn: "Còn chưa tới kia nông nỗi, lão Khấu không thông suốt, tự cho là vẫn là điều sắt thép thẳng." Nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, kết hôn nói gả thú như thế nào tính?"Hai người bọn họ muốn là kết hôn, ai gả ai thú?"

"Chỉ cần kết hôn, gả thú không quan hệ." Mã Sơn Phong kiên định kết hôn mới là chân ái đảng.

Trần Dương khu tư liệu bản, trong lòng tính toán đến khuyến khích lão Khấu đem Lục Tu Chi thú hồi phân cục. Muốn là gả đi ra ngoài, phân cục liền đến thiếu hai người, mất nhiều hơn được. Hắn nghe được Mã Sơn Phong hỏi: "Ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?" Trần Dương liên tục trả lời duy trì.

"Nói hồi này đan tử. . . Tây thành gần nhất xuất hiện rất nhiều nổi công kích sự kiện, công kích giả gầy như que củi, hình dung tiều tụy, hành vi cứng ngắc, ánh mắt dại ra, công kích người qua đường thời điểm sẽ dẫn đầu gặm cắn thịt tươi cùng hút huyết, một lần bị truyền vi tang thi. Quan phương đáp lại là hút kiểu mới thuốc phiện phát cuồng, bệnh trạng nhìn qua rất giống." Trần Dương cầm lấy một khác phân danh sách, mở ra đến nói rằng: "Nhưng là phần này trên tư liệu mặt biểu hiện này đó công kích giả tất cả đều là hoa quý thiếu nữ, tuổi tập trung ở 15 đến 18 tuổi chi gian, trẻ tuổi nhất chính là 13 tuổi, lớn nhất chính là 20 tuổi."

Hắn phiên hồi trước một phần tư liệu, phía trên là bị bắt đến công kích giả ảnh chụp, vẻ mặt sợ hãi kinh hoảng, tướng mạo già nua, tóc khô héo thưa thớt giống như phơi nắng làm hơi nước rau khô."Đây là các nàng ca bệnh, trước đó đều không ngoại lệ đến quá cảm xúc bệnh."

Cảm xúc bệnh, danh như ý nghĩa, bởi vì cảm xúc chướng ngại ảnh hưởng thân thể khỏe mạnh chứng bệnh. Cường bách chứng, sợ hãi chứng, lo âu chứng cùng hậm hực chứng từ từ đều gọi chi vi cảm xúc bệnh. Bởi vì ngoại lực hoặc tự thân tâm lý nhân tố dẫn đến đem nào đó cảm xúc vô hạn mở rộng, liên quan sẽ đối sinh hoạt sinh ra trọng đại ảnh hưởng.

"Các nàng đều không ngoại lệ đến quá cảm xúc bệnh, trải qua trị liệu sau khôi phục bình thường. Gia trưởng nhóm cùng bản nhân cũng cho là mình khôi phục bình thường, chính là tại bình thường không đến một tháng sau thân thể nhanh chóng suy sụp rụng, già nua, cả người sinh khí giống như bị tháo nước, cực độ khát vọng huyết nhục. Đủ loại hành vi cho thấy các nàng không bình thường, nhưng là về các nàng vì sao đến cảm xúc bệnh, khôi phục khỏe mạnh sau đó nhanh chóng suy sụp rụng thân thể sự nguyên nhân còn chưa tra ra đến." Trần Dương đem tư liệu đặt ở trên đầu gối, ngẩng đầu, vẻ mặt nghiêm khắc: "Bởi vì các nàng đều không ngoại lệ, đều chết."

Mã Sơn Phong tay nhất đốn: "Sự kiện như vậy ác liệt a."

Ngỗi Tuyên tan học trở về, khóa tiến phân cục đại sảnh chính nhìn thấy Trần Dương, vì thế bối túi sách đi qua ngồi xuống: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi đang làm việc sao?"

Trần Dương ôn hòa cười nói: "Đối. Tan học ? Có bài tập sao?"

"Có." Ngỗi Tuyên không thích làm bài tập.

Trần Dương: "Viết xong sao? Không viết xong ngay tại nơi này viết đi."

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Ta trở về phòng trong viết." Nàng thoáng nhìn Trần Dương trên đầu gối hai phân tư liệu, vội vàng nhìn hoàn lại có thể hiểu biết đại khái, nhớ tới trở về thời điểm có mấy nữ hài tử cũng tại thảo luận Tây thành công kích giả. Nàng nghi hoặc nói: "Cảm xúc bệnh?"

"Cảm xúc chướng ngại chứng bệnh."

Ngỗi Tuyên a thanh liền đi lên, nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là không đem chuyện đã xảy ra hôm nay nói cho Trần Tiểu Dương, miễn cho hắn lo lắng. Bối hơn mười cân nặng túi sách lên lầu trở về phòng, trong lúc còn cùng Trần Dương nhu thuận cam đoan sẽ hoàn thành bài tập. Nhưng là vừa đóng cửa thượng, đem túi sách buông xuống mở ra cửa sổ ló đầu ra: "Nhanh lên đi ra."

Sau đó Cơ Khương cùng hai chỉ mao cương đều từ mái nhà thượng đi xuống dưới tiến vào trong phòng, Ngỗi Tuyên nâng xuất rất nặng sách vở cùng bút kí bản mở ra đến đặt lên bàn: "Bài tập tất cả nơi này, không chuẩn dùng văn tự cổ đại cùng bút lông, nhất định dùng bút máy cùng chữ giản thể."

Nghe vậy, Cơ Khương lặng lẽ đem sở hữu bài tập đổ lên hai chỉ mao cương trước mặt: "Cố lên." Hai chỉ vừa định xuất ra khắc đao, bút lông mao cương cả người cứng ngắc, tội nghiệp lộ ra chính mình đinh trường đinh thủ đoạn, tưởng muốn ám chỉ chúng nó đã tàn phế.

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Các ngươi muốn ta chính mình làm bài tập sao?"

Hai chỉ mao cương yên lặng lùi về tay, cuộn mình khởi tay chân mở ra trung học sách giáo khoa bắt đầu làm bài tập. Kỳ thật làm bài tập không làm khó được chúng nó, nhưng là chúng nó thói quen bút lông, khắc đao, đối chữ giản thể bị vây mới vừa học tập giai đoạn.

Buổi tối Trần Dương tại dưới ánh đèn kiểm tra Ngỗi Tuyên bài tập, lật tới lật lui chau mày: "Ngỗi Tuyên tự không tốt lắm, rõ ràng dùng bút lông viết ra tự đặc biệt xinh đẹp. Ngươi nói ta muốn không cần mua cái bảng chữ mẫu cấp Ngỗi Tuyên tập luyện? Ân?" Một lúc lâu không nghe đến trả lời, hắn lại hô câu: "Lão Độ?"

Độ Sóc cởi bỏ nút thắt, đem áo khoác thoát ra, nghe vậy đến bên cạnh hắn nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên tự. Trần Dương nói không tốt lắm là khách khí , khởi ngừng không tốt lắm! Học sinh tiểu học đều viết đến so Ngỗi Tuyên tự xinh đẹp. Độ Sóc nhìn một tờ liền nhìn ra một chút manh mối: "Vô lực cứng ngắc, không giống Ngỗi Tuyên viết ra tự."

"Không là nàng viết còn có thể là ai?" Trần Dương không thèm để ý nói: "Ngỗi Tuyên cũng là mới vừa lấy bút đầu cứng, viết ra tự thiếu chút nữa cũng bình thường."

Độ Sóc bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đỉnh, Trần Dương liếc mắt tò mò hỏi: "Như thế nào?" Độ Sóc lắc đầu, hướng cửa sổ vừa đi đi, đột nhiên mở ra cửa sổ ngước mắt nhìn đỉnh, một khối góc áo chậm rãi kéo đi lên. Sau một lúc lâu, hắn đóng lại cửa sổ.

"Ta đồng ý mua bảng chữ mẫu làm Ngỗi Tuyên luyện tự, này tự đích xác xấu."

Trần Dương: "Ân. Ngày mai liền đi chọn, bất quá đến hỏi trước hỏi Ngỗi Tuyên thích cái gì tự thể."

Độ Sóc vô ý hỏi: "Ngươi bồi quá Ngỗi Tuyên làm bài tập sao?"

"Ngược lại là không có."

"Ân. Có đôi khi bồi bồi nàng cũng hảo, gia trưởng đi cùng hài tử làm bài tập cũng có thể xúc tiến hài tử thân tâm phát triển."

Trần Dương cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, nhưng lại không nói ra được. Cho nên hắn đồng ý Độ Sóc đề nghị, nhìn xem ngày nào đó rảnh rỗi bồi Ngỗi Tuyên làm bài tập. Độ Sóc trừu đi trong tay của hắn sách bài tập: "Nghỉ ngơi đi ngủ đi, không cần nhìn , không có sai lầm."

"Ngươi như thế nào xác định?"

"Ta xác định." Kia mấy cái mao cương làm sao dám làm cho mình tiểu chủ nhân bài tập xuất hiện sai lầm?

"Hảo đi." Trần Dương tin tưởng Độ Sóc, cũng là bởi vì vi hắn mau đem bài tập kiểm tra hoàn, trừ bỏ tự xấu xí một chút quả thật không có xuất hiện sai lầm.

Đêm khuya. Tô Ni Ni nắm ba lô dây lưng vùi đầu vội vàng chạy quá ngã tư đường, mặt sau có cái gì tại đi theo nàng. Nàng không cần quay đầu lại nhìn chỉ biết vật kia bộ dáng, đó là chỉ trách vật. Làn da là màu xanh thẫm , ánh mắt giống côn trùng mắt kép, răng nanh đều biết trăm khối, sinh trưởng ở môi bên ngoài, nhìn qua dị dạng lại khủng bố. Nàng xuyên rách nát hồng sắc quần áo, rối tung màu đen tóc ở phía sau phiêu đãng, nàng tại tìm kiếm có thể ký sinh người.

Nếu có người nhìn thấy nàng, chính là thích hợp ký sinh đối tượng. Nàng sẽ gắt gao đi theo, không quản chạy đến đâu trong đều nhất định sẽ bị bắt đến.

Tô Ni Ni sợ hãi đến cực điểm, nàng vừa đi vừa bát gọi điện thoại cho cha của mình. Điện thoại bấm một khắc kia, nàng khóc thành tiếng: "Ba ba, nhanh lên tới đón ta. Người kia lại cùng tung ta."

Tô Ni Ni phụ thân tại điện thoại đầu kia lo lắng an ủi hỏi ý kiến: "Đừng sợ, tận lực hướng nhiều người địa phương đi. Ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ tiếp ngươi, ngươi đừng sợ."

"Ngươi nhanh lên đến." Tô Ni Ni hỏng mất thấp khóc.

Mắt thấy có thể nhìn đến nhà mình tiểu khu ngọn đèn, Tô Ni Ni càng là nhanh hơn cước bộ, từ bảo an đình nơi đó nhìn thấy bên trong có người, hơi chút yên lòng. Nàng đứng ở dưới ánh đèn tráng lá gan quay đầu lại nhìn, con quái vật này tiêu thất, phía sau rỗng tuếch. Chu vi một mảnh tĩnh mịch, liên côn trùng thanh âm đều không có. Tô Ni Ni trái tim giống như bị một cái lớn tay gắt gao kéo chặt, giống như ngay sau đó có thể bóp nát trái tim phát ra 'Phanh' thanh âm, tuyên cáo nàng tử vong.

Nàng lui về phía sau vài bước, dùng thẻ chìa khóa mở cửa sau vội vàng tiến vào tiểu khu. Đi vài bước sau mãnh liệt nghĩ đến cái gì quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bảo an đình, bên trong vốn tưởng rằng là bảo an bóng người thong thả ngẩng đầu, xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh rõ ràng nhìn đến: Màu xanh thẫm làn da, côn trùng mắt kép, sinh trưởng ở môi bên ngoài mấy trăm cái răng. Nàng chính mở cửa, từ bên trong bò đi ra.

Tô Ni Ni tiếng thét: "A! ! !"

Tô Ni Ni đụng vào một người, sợ hãi sợ hãi tiếng thét. Người nọ bắt lấy nàng: "Ni Ni, ta là ba ba!" Tô Ni Ni ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện đúng là cha của mình, lập tức bổ nhào vào phụ thân trong ngực hỏng mất khóc lớn: "Ta sợ, ba ba, kia chỉ đồ vật lại cùng ta, ta hảo sợ. Nàng mê hoặc ta thần trí, nửa đêm thời điểm đem ta lừa đi ra ngoài, tưởng muốn tại ta trong thân thể ký sinh. . . Ta hảo sợ."

Tô ba ba an ủi nữ nhi, đem nàng mang hướng thang máy. Từ cửa nhà đến thang máy là một cái tiểu thính, trước sân khấu tại ngủ gà ngủ gật, phát ra tiếng ngáy, bên cạnh là một đài tiểu quạt tại thổi. Sau đó chính là ngọn đèn ngẫu nhiên phát ra 'Tư tư' thanh, trừ cái này ra thực an tĩnh, quỷ dị an tĩnh.

Sàn nhà thực bóng loáng, Tô Ni Ni cố ý thải trọng mới phát ra âm thanh, nàng sợ hãi loại này làm người ta hít thở không thông an tĩnh. Mỗi lần kia chỉ đồ vật xuất hiện, chung quanh đều sẽ biến đến thực an tĩnh, tất cả mọi người nghe không được nhìn không thấy, giống như chỉ có nàng bị ngăn cách bởi ngoại, cùng kia chỉ đồ vật một chỗ.

Tô ba ba nói: "Cái này trước sân khấu rõ ràng trực ca đêm còn nhàn hạ đi ngủ, không phải như thế nào sẽ không có phát hiện ngươi chạy đi ra ngoài? Ta ngày mai nhất định muốn hảo hảo trách cứ. . ." Nói liên miên cằn nhằn , thanh âm giống như cách mình rất xa rất xa, chính là rõ ràng ngay tại bên người a.

Tô Ni Ni cảm thấy một trận buồn ngủ, nàng cố gắng mở mắt ra, đột nhiên nhìn đến kia chỉ đồ vật từ bên ngoài xông tới, chỉa về phía nàng la to, sau đó giương nanh múa vuốt phác lại đây. Nàng hoảng sợ không thôi đè xuống thang máy, cùng Tô ba ba tiến vào thang máy sau điên cuồng ấn đóng cửa kiện.

Rốt cục tại kia chỉ đồ vật phác lại đây trước đóng cửa lại, bởi vậy không có chú ý tới tại nàng trong mắt là quái vật đồ vật tại hô to: "Mau ra đây a, bên cạnh ngươi kia chỉ đồ vật không phải người!"

Ngày hôm sau hôm nay thần báo trung đăng báo thứ nhất tin tức, Tây thành mỗ tiểu khu một thiếu nữ ma xui quỷ khiến đi vào thang máy hiển bị dọa điên, trải qua coi như 'Thần quái sự kiện' .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

"Dù sao lại không ngừng nàng một người chán ghét Ngỗi Tuyên. . ." Vì ngăn ngừa hiểu lầm, đoạn này đều là học ủy ghen tị phát tác phán đoán.

Cơ Khương cùng bát chỉ mao cương là có thể rời đi cổ mộ nha, chính là không thể toàn rời đi, có chút còn phải ở bên trong trấn thủ. Không có bọn họ tại, Ngỗi Tuyên như thế nào hoàn thành trung học bài tập?

Chương 77: Nhau thai 03

Bảo an đình bảo an là một cái trung niên hán tử, nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói: "Thật không phải là người, ta xem thấy , cô bé kia thân thiết nhào lên gọi ba ba, chính là ta thấy chính là một cái quái vật bộ dáng. Không phải nào có người lớn lên cái bộ dáng? Ta lớn tiếng kêu nàng, nhắc nhở nàng, đáng tiếc không kịp. Các ngươi ngẫm lại, cùng một cái quái vật đãi tại trong thang máy, không hù chết đều tính hảo ."

Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngươi có thể hình dung con quái vật này bộ dáng sao?"

"Như thế nào không thể?" Bảo an khoa tay múa chân thế nói rằng: "Vóc dáng hẳn là rất cao, nó câu lũ thân thể còn có hai thước cao. Xuyên hồng sắc váy, làn da màu xanh thẫm, răng nanh sinh trưởng ở bên ngoài, thượng trăm cái răng, đặc biệt sấm người. Đối , " bảo an nhớ tới vọt tới cửa thang máy khi cùng con quái vật này nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, nói rằng: "Nó ánh mắt, giống như những cái đó thằn lằn, ruồi bọ các loại ánh mắt. Bị nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái liền sẽ nhịn không được sợ hãi."

Trần Dương: "Tô Ni Ni có cái gì này phản ứng của hắn sao? Nàng nửa đêm chuồn ra tiểu khu thời điểm ngươi không có phát hiện?"

"Không có, thật sự là không có. Nói lên cái này ta cũng là thực kinh ngạc, ta vẫn luôn chờ tại bảo an đình. . . Trừ phi nàng là thừa dịp ta thượng toilet trộm chuồn ra đi. Cái này thượng toilet thực bình thường đi, không là bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ. Nhưng là nàng trở về ta chỉ biết, ta xem nàng vẻ mặt hoảng hốt bất an, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại nhìn mặt sau, cảm thấy không đúng lắm đã nghĩ đi ra ngoài hỏi nàng. Kết quả nàng thấy ta, cùng nhìn thấy quái dị , sợ tới mức quay đầu bỏ chạy." Bảo an vốn là không nghĩ lại quản Tô Ni Ni, nhưng là đương hắn nhịn không được quay đầu lại lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái khi, liền phát hiện Tô Ni Ni nhào vào con quái vật này trong ngực, đem hắn sợ tới mức quá.

"Như vậy a, chúng ta biết . Cám ơn." Trần Dương xoay người rời đi tiểu khu, hỏi cùng hắn cùng lên tới Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đều nhớ kỹ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nhớ kỹ. Ta đem con quái vật này đặc thù chia Mã thúc, làm hắn nhìn xem đây là cái gì đồ vật."

Tô Ni Ni nổi điên án kiện rất nhanh bị lấy khoa học lý do làm sáng tỏ, bởi vì nàng hoạn có cảm xúc bệnh, một loại bị vô hình phóng đại sợ hãi chứng. Cho nên Tô Ni Ni là bởi vì sợ hãi chứng phát tác, vọng tưởng người khác đều là hại nàng đối tượng, tránh ở trong thang máy không có một bóng người lại ảo tưởng xuất quái vật hoạt sinh sinh đem mình dọa điên. Đây là thực nghiêm trọng sợ hãi chứng, đáng tiếc Tô Ni Ni cha mẹ không có coi trọng loại này cảm xúc bệnh mới có thể dẫn đến bi kịch phát sinh.

Như vậy gần nhất ngược lại là thực hảo giải thích Tô Ni Ni nổi điên nguyên nhân, về phần bảo an nói nói, không người tin tưởng. Bởi vì bọn họ từ video giám sát trong phát hiện, từ đầu tới đuôi chỉ có Tô Ni Ni một người. Nàng đối với không khí nói chuyện, tiến vào thang máy trung, tại không có một bóng người trong thang máy dọa vựng. Phân minh chính là tinh thần không bình thường biểu hiện.

Nhưng bởi vì Tô Ni Ni hoạn có cảm xúc bệnh, lại gặp được cái gọi là thần quái sự kiện, cho nên Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị lại đây điều tra. Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, chúng ta muốn đi tìm mặt khác hoạn có cảm xúc bệnh người sao?"

Trần Dương trầm ngâm một khắc: "Đi trước nhìn Tô Ni Ni."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hảo."

Hai người đi trước Tô Ni Ni sở tại bệnh viện, ở nơi đó nhìn thấy phụ mẫu nàng. Tô phụ Tô mẫu cho nhau oán giận không có coi chừng hảo nữ nhi, chỉ lo vội công tác, không có coi trọng nữ nhi sợ hãi chứng.

Tô phụ lớn tiếng phản bác: "Ai biết nàng tại sợ hãi cái gì? Như thế nào sẽ đến sợ hãi chứng như vậy kỳ quái bệnh!" Hắn đá góc tường cho hả giận: "Nàng tối hôm qua gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta đang tại tăng ca, thật vất vả cùng lão bản xin phép chạy trở về. Như thế nào liền vẫn là chậm một bước!"

Tô mẫu ở một bên khóc, bọn họ liền một cái nữ nhi, bình thường cũng là đau sủng , chính là công tác bận rộn khó tránh khỏi xem nhẹ nàng. Huống hồ bọn họ chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cảm xúc bệnh nhiều đáng sợ, chỉ cho là già mồm cãi láo bác chú ý, bởi vậy cũng không quá để ý nữ nhi sợ hãi chứng. Hiện tại nữ nhi điên rồi, nàng hối hận không thôi.

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt nói rằng: "Tô Ni Ni cha mẹ sao?"

Tô phụ xoay người, cùng đỏ mắt vành mắt Tô mẫu liếc nhau sau hỏi ý kiến: "Là. Các ngươi là?"

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị trước tự giới thiệu, đương nhiên không đề cập thiên sư thân phận, chỉ nói là điều tra Tô Ni Ni bệnh tình. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Sắp tới phát hiện nhiều khởi cảm xúc bệnh hoạn giả sự kiện, cho nên chúng ta hoài nghi Tô Ni Ni cảm xúc bệnh là người vi tạo thành."

"Người vi?" Tô phụ Tô mẫu trong mắt tràn ngập kinh ngạc, sau đó chính là phẫn nộ. Tô phụ nói "Ta liền nói Ni Ni như thế nào sẽ bỗng nhiên vô cớ đến cảm xúc bệnh? ! Nàng trước kia thực hoạt bát tự tin, đi công viên trò chơi thời điểm dám một mình sấm quỷ ốc, chơi những cái đó tàu lượn siêu tốc, nhảy lầu cơ, lá gan hướng tới thực đại." Chính bởi vì nữ nhi luôn luôn biểu hiện đến lá gan thực đại, cho nên nàng đột nhiên đến sợ hãi chứng mới để cho bọn họ không thể tin tưởng.

Trần Dương hòa nhã nói: "Tô Ni Ni tại hoạn sợ hãi chứng trước cùng với bị bệnh sau có hay không tiếp xúc quá cái gì đặc biệt người, hoặc là đi cái gì chỗ đặc thù?"

Tô phụ Tô mẫu hồi ức tự nữ nhi bị bệnh trước sau sự tình, đều lắc đầu: "Không có. Ni Ni tương đối ỷ lại trong nhà người, nếu gặp được đặc biệt người hoặc là đi đến chỗ đặc thù, nàng đều sẽ nói."

"Nếu nàng bởi vì sợ hãi, không dám nói cho các ngươi biết nói đâu?"

Tô phụ Tô mẫu nghe vậy ngẩn ra, hoàn toàn thật không ngờ cái này khả năng tính. Dựa theo Tô Ni Ni lâm vào cực độ sợ hãi bộ dáng, thực khả năng không dám nói cho bọn hắn biết. Trần Dương thấy thế trong lòng minh , ngược lại hỏi ý kiến: "Tô Ni Ni bị bệnh cơ hội là cái gì?"

Tô mẫu nói rằng: "Điểm ấy ta biết. Đại khái là hai tháng trước, Ni Ni đi dạo chơi ngoại thành đột nhiên gặp được mưa to, chạy đến một chỗ phá hư trong phòng đi du lịch. Nhưng là không cẩn thận rơi vào phòng ở dưới một cái hố trong, bên trong đều là côn trùng. Nàng dọa sợ, sau đó nằm mơ cũng tổng là mộng đến toàn thân đi mãn côn trùng, mà những cái đó côn trùng tại gặm cắn nàng. Mỗi ngày ban đêm đều ngủ không ngon, từ từ phát triển trở thành mới trong nhà nhìn thấy một chút lục sắc đồ vật liền tiếng thét. Sau lại chúng ta mang nàng nhìn thầy thuốc, thầy thuốc nói là hoạn sợ hãi bệnh, mở dược không thấy chuyển biến tốt đẹp."

"Đối , " Tô phụ bổ sung nói "Ni Ni vẫn luôn nói có chỉ trách vật đi theo nàng thân thể, tưởng muốn ký sinh tại trên người nàng."

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta có thể đi trông thấy Tô Ni Ni sao?"

"Này. . ." Tô phụ do dự một cái chớp mắt sau, nói rằng: "Hảo đi, nhưng là không thể kích thích đến nàng."

Trần Dương gật đầu, cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời đi theo Tô phụ Tô mẫu phía sau đi vấn an Tô Ni Ni. Xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh có thể nhìn đến Tô Ni Ni cuộn mình tại phòng bệnh trong góc phòng, vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, miệng tựa hồ ở đây lẩm bẩm cái gì. Tô phụ bi thống nói: "Ni Ni luôn luôn tại kêu 'Nàng ở phía trước, nàng ở cạnh gần, nàng ở trước mặt ta, nàng tại ta trong bụng', ta căn bản nghe không hiểu."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị, Mao Tiểu Lị so thủ thế tỏ vẻ nàng đã nhớ kỹ. Khóe mắt dư quang chỗ thoáng nhìn Tô Ni Ni cảm xúc giống như không đúng lắm, Trần Dương cẩn thận quan sát Tô Ni Ni: "Có điều."

"Làm sao vậy?" Tô phụ Tô mẫu thần tình nghi hoặc.

Tô Ni Ni tại run rẩy, thực không rõ ràng. Nàng trợn trắng mắt, tay chân đều tại phát sinh rất nhỏ run rẩy, dần dần tần suất gia tăng. Bỗng nhiên không động, không lại phát sinh run rẩy, lẳng lặng cuộn mình ở trong góc. Tô phụ Tô mẫu không có nhìn đến biến hóa, như cũ không rõ ràng lắm không đúng chỗ nào. Bỗng nhiên, Tô Ni Ni ngửa lên cổ phát ra cao vút thống khổ tiếng thét, bới bụng của mình, ở trong phòng đi đến bò đi.

Tô phụ Tô mẫu khẩn trương đến không được, vội vàng đã nghĩ vọt vào đi, nhưng môn như thế nào cũng không mở được. Thầy thuốc nghe được động tĩnh vội vàng đã chạy tới: "Tránh ra tránh ra! Biệt chắn đạo! Đi vào trước cá nhân phòng ngừa người bệnh cắn lưỡi đầu, khoái!"

Một trận mặc dù vội vàng nhưng ngay ngắn có tự thao tác sau, cửa mở ra . Cái kia mở cửa tiểu hộ sĩ ngây người, như thế nào vừa rồi không mở được, hiện tại liền mình mở môn ? Nhưng nàng không kịp tự hỏi, liền có thầy thuốc cầm y dược rương vội vàng đi vào, cước bộ mới vừa khóa ba bốn bước. Trần Dương liền nhận thấy được không thích hợp, hô to: "Chớ vào đi!"

Chỉ tiếc chậm một bước, môn áy náy đóng lại. Trừ bỏ tiên tiến nhất đi thầy thuốc, những người khác đều bị nhốt tại bên ngoài. Cái kia thầy thuốc đột nhiên xoay người vỗ môn, biểu tình cũng thực mờ mịt. Hắn mặc dù không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng trong lòng đã có dự cảm bất tường. Các đồng nghiệp ở bên ngoài gõ cửa, bỗng nhiên liền lộ ra hoảng sợ biểu tình, chỉ vào phía sau hắn.

Thầy thuốc nghe được phía sau truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt động tĩnh, hắn cứng ngắc cổ quay đầu lại nhìn, nhìn thấy ngồi phịch ở mặt đất Tô Ni Ni. Nàng cái bụng đột nhiên phồng lên đứng lên, giống như tám tháng hoài thai phụ nhân. Đột nhiên lại biết đi xuống, sau đó nhìn thấy Tô Ni Ni bệnh phục dưới chậm rãi đi xuất một cái quái vật. Màu xanh thẫm làn da, khủng bố răng nanh cùng không ngừng chuyển động côn trùng mắt kép.

Này chỉ trách vật ấu tể hé khẩu khí, phát ra rất nhỏ tuôn rơi thanh âm. Ánh mắt thượng còn bọc một tầng lá mỏng, tựa hồ vẫn không thể nhìn đến người. Nó ghê tởm khủng bố đầu ở trong không khí chuyển động, tại nghe hương vị, đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm thầy thuốc. Nó hướng phía trước mặt đi, cuống rốn còn liên tại Tô Ni Ni trong thân thể, hướng phía trước mặt đi thời điểm cuống rốn cũng chảy xuống đi ra.

Quái vật bò đi ra, người ở phía ngoài cũng nhìn thấy. Bọn họ sôi nổi đảo hút khẩu lương khí, phát ra tiếng kinh hô. Tô mẫu vô pháp tưởng tượng thứ này là từ nữ nhi trong bụng đi ra , hét lên một tiếng sau lâm vào hôn mê. Tô phụ ôm Tô mẫu, hai đầu đều lo lắng, hô lớn: "Các ngươi còn thất thần làm chi? Nhanh lên mở cửa!"

Cầm thẻ chìa khóa hộ sĩ lạnh run, bởi vì sợ hãi mà nhẫn khóc không ngưng: "Môn đánh, không mở được." Tay nàng run rẩy đến sắp hỏng mất, cố nén không khóc. Lúc này, quái vật mở ra khủng bố khẩu khí đánh về phía thầy thuốc, hướng cổ họng của hắn khẩu cắn đi qua. Thầy thuốc phản xạ tính vươn tay đi chắn, trực tiếp bị cắn xé tiếp theo khối thịt.

Thầy thuốc chịu đựng đau đớn đem quái vật kéo xuống đến vứt ra đi, quái vật suất trên mặt đất nhanh chóng đứng lên, đem kia khối thịt nhai vài cái liền nuốt ăn vào bụng. Tuy rằng nhìn không thấy nhưng dựa vào khứu giác có thể nhận thấy được thầy thuốc vị trí, nó đầu theo thầy thuốc di động mà di động. Nó đột nhiên phác lại đây, thầy thuốc thấp người hiểm hiểm tránh thoát đi, quái vật trực tiếp bổ nhào vào trong suốt thủy tinh cửa sổ thượng, đối diện tiểu hộ sĩ mặt.

Tiểu hộ sĩ trực tiếp dọa ngất xỉu đi, mà môn vẫn là vô pháp xoát khai. Mao Tiểu Lị: "Giữ cửa đá văng ra." Nàng nói xong trực tiếp một cái gió xoáy chân bay qua, môn hung hăng run rẩy hai cái, vẫn như cũ là không khai.

Trần Dương ghé vào thủy tinh cửa sổ thượng miết phía sau cửa, đối thượng một đôi côn trùng mắt kép. Phía sau cửa còn nằm úp sấp một cái lớn quái vật, nó phát hiện Trần Dương ánh mắt, vì thế quay đầu cùng hắn đối diện, khủng bố miệng liệt khai tươi cười. Trần Dương mày căng thẳng, rớt ra Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta đến."

Hắn tháo xuống cổ đồng tiền tệ, đem đồng tiền tệ để tại môn ở giữa tâm. Tay trái trì đồng tiền tệ, tay phải nhanh chóng vẽ bùa sau thì thầm: "Hung uế tiêu tán, đạo khí trường tồn, lập tức tuân lệnh!" Đồng tiền nháy mắt lướt qua môn khảm nhập để ở ngoài cửa mặt cao đại quái vật, đồng tiền tệ mặt trên dương khí làm bỏng này chỉ trách vật.

Nó rời đi môn, lộ ra nguyên hình, mặc dù câu lũ thân thể đã có gần hai mét cao, ở đây mọi người thấy thế sợ tới mức mặt như màu đất. Tô phụ càng vào thời khắc này rốt cục tin tưởng nữ nhi nói, nguyên lai nàng thật sự không nói dối, vẫn luôn có chỉ trách vật đi theo nàng, tới gần nàng, cuối cùng ở tại nàng trong bụng.

Con quái vật này bắt lấy mới vừa sinh ra tiểu quái vật bỏ vào trong miệng nhai hạ ăn sạch, cho dù cách tầng thủy tinh, người ở phía ngoài như cũ cảm thấy có thể nghe được cốt nhục bị nhai động thanh âm, làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên. Bên trong thầy thuốc không ngừng lui về phía sau, lui tại góc tường. Quái vật nhìn chằm chằm thầy thuốc, lúc này Trần Dương dùng tạp xoát khai cửa phòng bệnh.

Bất đắc dĩ, quái vật đành phải buông tha thầy thuốc, liếc mắt Tô Ni Ni, không có sát đối phương mà là khiêu cửa sổ rời đi, phòng bệnh tại thập lâu vị trí. Trần Dương vào cửa sau cầm dây đỏ bộ trụ quái vật cổ, đem nàng tạp tại cửa sổ khẩu. Nàng lực lớn vô cùng, bài cửa sổ hai bên tường mặt, nháy mắt khiến cho tường mặt xuất hiện vết rách. Trần Dương thấy thế hô thanh: "Mao Tiểu Lị!"

"Tại!" Mao Tiểu Lị tế xuất kiếm gỗ đào cùng ngũ lôi bùa, thải giường cùng cái bàn nhảy tới, hướng phía quái vật hõm vai chỗ hung hăng một trát. Quái vật kia đau hào một tiếng, quay đầu nắm chặt Mao Tiểu Lị kiếm gỗ đào dùng sức một bài, lại trực tiếp cấp bài chặt đứt.

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc: "Thảo!" Nhanh chóng xoay người tránh thoát quái vật sau đó mà đến chưởng phong, tường mặt trực tiếp đã bị đánh ra cái bàn tay to ấn. Trần Dương hai tay cuốn lấy dây đỏ, nơi tay chưởng thượng triền vài vòng, như cũ bị quái vật tha hướng phía trước hảo vài bước. Hắn hô to: "Tiểu Lị, đem ngũ lôi bùa ném cho ta!"

Mao Tiểu Lị nhanh chóng từ ba lô trong lấy ra một đạp ngũ lôi bùa trực tiếp đưa cho hắn, Trần Dương tiếp nhận bùa khi bị quái vật dùng sức một kéo, trực tiếp kéo xuất cửa sổ. Mao Tiểu Lị kinh hãi: "Trần ca!"

Trần Dương bị kéo hạ cửa sổ khi rõ ràng tùng toàn thân khí lực, bổ nhào vào quái vật trước mặt đem trong tay ngũ lôi bùa tất cả đều nhét vào quái vật miệng, sau đó buông ra dây đỏ, kéo chặt quái vật hõm vai gãy kiếm gỗ đào đem chính mình thân hình ổn định lại. Mượn lực tại giữa không trung xoay người, thải trụ quái vật bả vai cùng sử dụng dây đỏ vòng trụ bệnh viện lâu hoành trụ, vững vàng dừng ở phía dưới hoành trụ thượng. Dựng thẳng lên thủ quyết, kíp nổ ngũ lôi bùa.

Con quái vật này đột nhiên biến mất tại giữa không trung, không rõ ràng lắm nàng bị thương trình độ. Bệnh viện dưới có không ít người nhìn thấy một màn này, tất cả đều tụ tập tại hạ mặt nghị luận sôi nổi. Phỏng chừng quá không lâu liền sẽ truyền khắp internet, về mỗ bệnh viện phát sinh thần quái sự kiện.

Trần Dương ngồi ở hoành trụ thượng thở dài, phiền toái. Hắn đến trở về thỉnh Mã Sơn Phong đem chuyện này đăng báo cấp Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, thuận tiện trau chuốt một phần, làm cho bọn họ xử lý lần này thần quái sự kiện. Hắn vừa muốn một bên đem dây đỏ triền xoay tay lại cổ tay, chợt phát hiện cổ đồng tiền tệ khảm tại con quái vật này sau lưng không có cầm lại đến.

Từ hoành trụ thượng xuống dưới Trần Dương trở lại phòng bệnh, dọc theo đường đi thu hoạch vô số bí ẩn vừa sợ thán ánh mắt. Thập lâu trong phòng bệnh chuyện đã xảy ra tại ngắn ngủn mười mấy phút đồng hồ nội truyền khắp mặt trên tầng trệt, nhất là thầy thuốc hộ sĩ.

Tô mẫu tỉnh lại sau, ôm hôn mê nữ nhi thấp khóc, không ngừng oán tự trách mình. Tô phụ tại cửa nhà lo lắng chuyển động, bên cạnh đứng Mao Tiểu Lị. Xa xa nhìn thấy Trần Dương, Tô phụ nhanh chóng lại đây: "Đại sư, mau nhìn xem nữ nhi của ta, có thể hay không cứu cứu nàng?"

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng lại đây hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, ngươi có bị thương không?"

"Ta không sự." Trần Dương lắc đầu, đẩy ra cửa phòng bệnh đi vào, vừa đi vừa hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Có xem xét quá Tô Ni Ni tình huống thân thể sao?"

"Không tốt lắm. Sinh khí cơ hồ háo quang, cùng trước những cái đó cảm xúc bệnh hoạn giả nhất dạng. Sinh khí cơ hồ bị háo quang, sau đó sẽ hình như lão ẩu, khát vọng huyết nhục. Nếu như không thể đúng lúc khôi phục sinh khí, chỉ sợ. . ."

Chưa hết chi ngữ dự báo không hảo kết quả, Tô phụ nghe được cơ hồ chân nhuyễn, trong lòng càng là hối hận chính mình lúc trước vì cái gì không có đem hài tử sự tình để ở trong lòng? Tổng cảm thấy hài tử còn tuổi nhỏ vô ưu vô lự, những cái đó cằn nhằn cằn nhằn đều là vi hấp dẫn cha mẹ chú ý, đã từng một lần oán giận hài tử không hiểu chuyện, tùy hứng.

Phòng bệnh trung còn có thầy thuốc tại, còn giúp Tô Ni Ni trát thượng đường glu-cô điếu bình. Trần Dương hỏi thầy thuốc: "Như thế nào?"

Thầy thuốc đúng là mới vừa rồi bị khóa tại trong phòng bệnh thiếu chút nữa biến thành tiểu quái vật bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc vị kia, hắn băng bó hoàn cánh tay sau căn cứ thầy thuốc chức trách vẫn là trở về xem xét Tô Ni Ni bệnh tình. Sau đó hắn có thể làm được cũng chỉ là thay nàng trát thượng một chai đường glu-cô điếu bình, nghe được Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến, hắn trả lời: "Thật sự không hảo. Khí hư thể yếu, thân thể cơ năng tất cả đều tại suy yếu, giống như một cái thất lão tám mươi lão nhân. Tần lâm. . . Tử vong."

Thầy thuốc biểu tình ngưng trọng, tâm tình cũng thực trầm trọng. Hắn chính mắt nhìn thấy này khởi việc lạ, cảm giác sợ hãi còn lưu lại, nhưng thiện lương bản tính hãy để cho hắn càng vì đồng tình Tô Ni Ni. Cô bé này mới 14 tuổi, cả đời liền như vậy hủy. Nói thật, hắn ngay từ đầu cũng cho rằng Tô Ni Ni là bởi vì cảm xúc bệnh sợ hãi chứng phát tác, trạng thái tinh thần cực kém thế cho nên xuất hiện ảo giác.

Chính là vừa rồi thấy hết thảy, như thế nào cũng không có thể nói là ảo giác. Tình huống kia mặc dù hắn một đại nam nhân đều dọa đến can đảm nứt ra, huống chi một cái tiểu cô nương! Càng đáng sợ chính là, loại này sợ hãi chỉ có một mình nàng đối mặt. Chỉ có nàng hoảng sợ suốt ngày, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn con quái vật này chậm rãi tới gần, lại không người phát hiện. Chỉ có nàng, tứ cố vô thân.

Tô mẫu hỏng mất quỳ trên mặt đất khẩn cầu Trần Dương: "Cứu cứu nữ nhi của ta đi, van cầu ngươi, ta van cầu ngươi. Đại sư, cứu cứu nữ nhi của ta, nàng mới 14 tuổi, còn không có thành niên. Nàng như vậy hoạt bát thông minh, nàng còn thực thiện lương, van cầu ngài , muốn chết làm ta đi tử hảo ."

Trần Dương có chút khó đem Tô mẫu kéo, chính là kéo Tô mẫu, Tô phụ lại quỳ trước mặt hắn khẩn cầu. Trần Dương thở dài: "Ta sẽ hết sức, nhưng không thể cam đoan."

Tô phụ Tô mẫu mặc dù tuyệt vọng, nhưng tình huống trước mắt đã hảo quá rất nhiều. Ít nhất còn có hy vọng, bọn họ đứng dậy không ngừng cúc cung cảm tạ. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hãy để cho nàng ở tại trong bệnh viện đi, xuất hiện chứng bệnh còn có thể đúng lúc cứu trị." Dừng một chút, hắn bổ sung: "Ta sẽ trở về nghĩ biện pháp."

Tô phụ Tô mẫu rồi mới miễn cưỡng yên lòng, mà Trần Dương cùng bọn họ nói tạm biệt rời đi. Mới vừa chạy đến thang máy thời điểm, thầy thuốc truy lại đây hỏi bọn hắn: "Xin hỏi các ngươi thật sự có biện pháp có thể cứu Tô Ni Ni sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta không xác định."

"Nhưng cũng là có biện pháp đúng hay không?" Thầy thuốc tràn ngập hy vọng hỏi ý kiến, sau đó nói rằng: "Nếu ngài có biện pháp cứu Tô Ni Ni, như vậy các nàng cũng có thể được cứu."

"Các nàng?"

"Đối. Ta đoán các ngươi hẳn là nghe qua gần đây nhiều khởi cảm xúc bệnh hoạn giả tập kích người sự kiện, các nàng kỳ thật trước có tại đây gia bệnh viện trị liệu quá. Ta tiếp nhận quá mấy nữ hài tử, trên cơ bản 15 đến 18 tuổi chiếm đa số. Có chính là sợ hãi, có ghen tị, có chính là lo âu. . . Tóm lại chính là các loại cảm xúc bệnh, vốn là vượt qua một đoạn bình thường thời gian, nhưng ở sau đó nhanh chóng già cả. Có mấy cái. . . Đã qua đời, dư lại ở chỗ này của ta có phân danh sách. Ta luôn luôn tại tìm cứu trị các nàng biện pháp, nhưng thật đáng tiếc, ta chỉ là tinh thần cùng tâm lý phương diện thầy thuốc."

Thầy thuốc nói được có chút loạn, nhưng Trần Dương đã nghe hiểu: "Các nàng cũng phát sinh Tô Ni Ni nhất dạng tình huống sao?"

Thầy thuốc lắc đầu: "Ta không biết. Nhưng là trước có một sợ hãi chứng người bệnh bệnh trạng cùng Tô Ni Ni cùng loại, về phần có hay không từ trong bụng đi xuất những cái đó quái vật cũng không biết. Bất quá ta đoán, kém không nhiều."

Trần Dương trầm tư một khắc nói rằng: "Hảo đi. Ngươi có thể đem phân kia danh sách cho ta sao?"

"Ta đặt ở trong nhà, ta có thể chia ngươi."

"Kia đi, tăng thêm cái phương thức liên lạc." Trần Dương tăng thêm thầy thuốc WeChat sau cùng hắn nói lời từ biệt, đè xuống thang máy cùng Mao Tiểu Lị rời đi."Tiểu Lị, đều nhớ kỹ sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị xuất ra tập vở: "Trọng điểm đều nhớ kỹ ." Trong lơ đãng thoáng nhìn Trần Dương trên cổ tay đồng tiền tệ không thấy, kinh ngạc hỏi ý kiến: "Trần ca, ngươi đồng tiền tệ đâu? Vừa rồi khảm tiến con quái vật này sau lưng không có cầm lại tới sao?"

Trần Dương: "Không có."

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?"

"Nàng chạy thoát, tìm được có thể cầm lại đến." Cửa thang máy mở ra, hai người bước ra đi. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngươi đem những cái đó nhớ kỹ trọng điểm đều chụp được đến phát đến đàn trong, làm những người khác đi theo nhìn xem. . . Con quái vật này chụp được ảnh chụp sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chụp được ."

"Hảo." Trần Dương gật đầu: "Đối , Lục Tu Chi tiến đàn sao?"

"Sớm vào. Ngươi đồng ý hắn tiến phân cục sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền không thể chờ đợi được đem hắn kéo vào đàn. Chậc chậc, lão thẳng nam khát khao."

Trần Dương liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau buông tay. Hắn bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, cười nói: "Ngươi khoái khai giảng ?"

"Nhanh." Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Giải quyết hoàn này một đơn, kế tiếp lại đến mấy tháng không thể tiếp đại đơn."

"Học tập trọng yếu." Bỗng nhiên chuông điện thoại di động vang, có điện thoại đánh tiến vào. Trần Dương chuyển được điện báo: "Uy?"

"Xin hỏi là Trần Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học gia trưởng sao?"

"Là."

"Là như vậy, Trần Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học ở cửa trường học gặp được hai, hai vị nam sĩ. Căn cứ video phương pháp ghi hình biểu hiện hai vị nam sĩ có lừa đến Trần Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học hiềm nghi, phương pháp ghi hình trung biểu hiện bọn họ đem Trần Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học mang tiến ngõ nhỏ sau không lâu chạy đến, bị đánh đến mặt mũi bầm dập. Hiện tại bọn họ một mực chắc chắn là Trần Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học đánh, quả thực là vô sỉ." Lão sư miêu tả tình huống đồng thời vô pháp kiềm nén chính mình khinh bỉ cảm xúc, quả thực là xã hội bại hoại, nhân tra.

Một cái chín tuổi tiểu cô nương như thế nào đánh hai đại nam nhân? Nói dối không căn cứ hiện thực, chỉ số thông minh đều bị vô sỉ đả bại.

Trần Dương mí mắt nhảy nhảy: "Ta hiện tại đi qua."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngỗi Tuyên lão sư?"

"Ân. Tiểu Lị, ngươi về trước phân cục. Nếu nhìn thấy Lục Tu Chi liền hỏi hắn có biện pháp nào không làm một cái mất đi sinh khí người lần nữa khôi phục sinh khí, ta đi trước." Trần Dương vội vàng nhắc nhở hoàn liền tiến đến Ngỗi Tuyên trường học.

Chương 78: Nhau thai 04

Trần Dương vội vàng đuổi tới trường học, mới vừa bước vào lão sư văn phòng chợt nghe đến một trận chói tai tiềng ồn ào. Hắn đẩy ra đám người nhìn thấy Ngỗi Tuyên ngồi ở ghế trên, chân đều với không tới mặt đất, an tĩnh lại nhu thuận. Ngỗi Tuyên hình như có sở giác, ngẩng đầu lên trước cười rộ lên: "Trần Tiểu Dương."

Đám người lập tức liền an tĩnh lại, nhất tề nhìn về phía Trần Dương. Tuấn tú ôn hòa tuổi trẻ người, không biết là không bởi vì này hai năm qua làm cục trưởng lịch duyệt, nhiều phân không dung xem nhẹ khí thế. Hắn đi đến Ngỗi Tuyên trước mặt, đầu tiên là kiểm tra rồi một phen phát hiện Ngỗi Tuyên không có bị thương mới thẳng đứng dậy, ánh mắt lợi hại nhìn quét một vòng: "Lâm lão sư, phát sinh chuyện gì?"

Lâm lão sư là Ngỗi Tuyên chủ nhiệm lớp, lúc này đang bị hai cái vô lại cuốn lấy, đau đầu không thôi. Nhìn thấy Trần Dương đến mới tính thở phào, đang tưởng cùng hắn giải thích lại bị người phía sau một phen đẩy ra, một cái lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống. May mắn Trần Dương đỡ lấy nàng, đứng vững sau Lâm lão sư hướng Trần Dương cảm kích nói lời cảm tạ, sau đó giận tái mặt hướng phía sau hai người quát: "Nếu các ngươi lại không hiểu được thu liễm, ta chỉ hảo báo nguy!"

Trần Dương: "Còn không có báo nguy?"

Lâm lão sư: "Vốn là tưởng báo nguy, nhưng là lo lắng sẽ đối Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học tạo thành không hảo ảnh hưởng. Cho nên hy vọng nhìn ý của ngài."

Trần Dương vuốt cằm, ánh mắt lợi hại dừng ở hai cái vô lại trên người. Chỉ thấy bọn họ quả thật mặt mũi bầm dập, hơn nữa cánh tay hình dạng có chút vặn vẹo, đoán chừng là gảy xương. Hắn nói rằng: "Chính là các ngươi hai cái ý đồ dụ dỗ nhà của chúng ta Ngỗi Tuyên?"

Ngỗi Tuyên lắc lư bắp chân khẽ dừng động tác, hai tay nâng khuôn mặt, mặt mày hớn hở nhìn Trần Dương. Lắc lư bắp chân động tác càng thêm khoái, giống như lay động đến hoảng đi tiểu cái đuôi. Trần Tiểu Dương nói 'Nhà của chúng ta Ngỗi Tuyên', thật vui vẻ a.

Hai cái vô lại lúc này hô to: "Chúng ta hảo tâm đưa nàng về nhà, nàng đem chúng ta lừa đến trong ngõ hẻm hành hung chúng ta! Hảo tâm không hảo báo, ta không quản, ngươi nhất định muốn bồi tiền thuốc men! Ngươi nhưng biệt phủ nhận, ta biết các ngươi muốn nói chúng ta hai đại nam nhân bị một cái tiểu cô nương đánh không có khả năng. Nhưng đây là sự thật, nàng là võ lâm cao thủ! Ta và các ngươi nói, nàng còn sẽ phi, chính là võ lâm cao thủ. Chúng ta không chút nào hoàn thủ lực, mạc danh kỳ diệu bị đánh, nhất định bồi tiền!"

Chuyện này nháo đến rất đại, các lão sư đều vây sang đây xem. Vừa nghe lời này, nháy mắt xoát tân bọn họ đối với vô sỉ hạn cuối tân nhận tri. Lâm lão sư không phải không có khinh bỉ nói: "Võ lâm cao thủ? Ta đây nhất định là kiếm tiên."

Trần Dương sắc mặt nghiêm túc hỏi Ngỗi Tuyên: "Có hay không đánh bọn họ?"

Ngỗi Tuyên dừng lại lắc lư bắp chân động tác, quay đầu nhìn về phía hai cái vô lại. Biểu tình vô tội nhu thuận: "Ta nhẹ nhàng vỗ bọn họ một chút, tay đều đỏ." Nàng vươn tay, quả thật đỏ một mảnh. Vài cái nữ lão sư thấy thế, tâm đều mềm nhũn, thuận đường thưởng cho hai cái vô lại hung hăng mắt dao nhỏ.

"Thật sự là vô sỉ đến mức tận cùng! Xã hội bại hoại! Khi dễ người ta một cái tiểu cô nương, vô sỉ."

Hai cái vô lại đối thượng Ngỗi Tuyên nhu thuận tươi cười, phản xạ tính ôm ở đồng thời, xương cốt ẩn ẩn làm đau. Mà các lão sư thấy thế càng thêm cảm thấy bọn họ vô sỉ, cư nhiên đều diễn thượng , quá vô sỉ.

Trần Dương lại hỏi: "Bọn họ là muốn dẫn ngươi về nhà sao?"

"Ân." Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu: "Bọn họ nói muốn dẫn ta tìm Trần Tiểu Dương, ta hỏi bọn hắn Trần Tiểu Dương ở nơi nào, bọn họ nói ở nhà. Ta liền đi theo hắn nhóm về nhà ."

Các lão sư vô cùng đau đớn, biểu tình càng thêm không tốt nhìn chằm chằm hai cái vô lại. Vài cái nam lão sư lặng lẽ ngăn chặn lộ, phòng ngừa bọn họ trộm đi, quả nhiên là bọn buôn người. Lâm lão sư đề nghị: "Trần tiên sinh, báo nguy đi."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Cám ơn." Chợt báo nguy. Hai cái cuồn cuộn thấy thế tưởng muốn chạy trốn, nề hà bị xoa tay các lão sư đè lại, còn vừa mới đè lại gãy xương cánh tay cùng chân, ngao hét thảm một tiếng ra tiếng.

Cũng không lâu lắm cảnh sát liền tới , thông lệ trình tự đi hoàn sau đó bắt đi hai cái cuồn cuộn cũng dặn dò nhiều hơn giáo dục Ngỗi Tuyên, đừng làm cho nàng bị người xa lạ lừa đi. Trần Dương vẻ mặt nghiêm túc gật đầu, Ngỗi Tuyên cũng cái hiểu cái không gật đầu, nhìn qua phá lệ đáng yêu, nhạ đến cảnh sát tay dương thiếu chút nữa tưởng sờ một phen.

Ngỗi Tuyên ngẩng đầu: "Trần Tiểu Dương, chúng ta phải về nhà sao?"

"Ngỗi Tuyên, bọn họ là không là ngươi đánh?"

Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu, lo sợ bất an nhìn Trần Dương sắc mặt: "Trần Tiểu Dương sinh khí sao? Nhưng là bọn họ tưởng vén lên ta làn váy sờ ta, ta không thích."

Nghe vậy Trần Dương hối hận mới vừa rồi không có phế bỏ kia hai chỉ nhân tra, hắn dặn dò Ngỗi Tuyên: "Về sau gặp được người như thế không cần đánh, muốn chiếu hạ đương đá. Trực tiếp đá phế, đá lạn đều không quan hệ. Xuất sự toàn bộ phân cục thay ngươi đâu."

"Hảo!" Ngỗi Tuyên thật mạnh gật đầu, mặt mày hớn hở. Từ Trần Dương trên người đi xuống dưới, dắt lấy tay hắn nói rằng: "Ta trước gặp qua bọn họ, bọn họ muốn đem ta lừa tiến kho hàng. Ta nghe được bọn họ nói muốn làm ta sinh ra sợ hãi, nhắc tới giá tiền cùng đất ấm. Ta đem bọn họ dọa chạy sau, hôm nay lại gặp được bọn họ. Nhưng là bọn họ không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, còn muốn dụ dỗ ta, ta cảm giác được đến bọn họ tại vén lên váy quá trình thực lãnh tĩnh, ý không tại mặt khác, mà ở với làm ta sợ hãi. Ta đánh gãy bọn họ tay chân sau, bọn họ hẳn là đệ nhất thời gian đi bệnh viện, mà không phải háo hai giờ đi chờ đối chính mình hoàn toàn bất lợi cục diện."

Trần Dương dừng bước lại, cúi đầu cùng Ngỗi Tuyên đối diện: "Ý của ngươi là bọn họ mục tiêu không là tưởng đối với ngươi như vậy, mà là muốn lợi dụng ngươi sợ hãi, cho ngươi trở thành nào đó đồ vật đất ấm? Mà bọn họ thậm chí thực khả năng cảm giác không đến đau đớn?"

"Không phải." Ngỗi Tuyên lắc đầu: "Không là cảm giác không đến đau đớn, mà là không sợ." Cương thi cũng không cách nào cảm giác đến vật lý công kích sinh ra thân thể đau đớn, cho nên nàng rõ ràng biết vừa rồi hai người kia không là cảm giác không đến đau đớn. Chính là không sợ cảm xúc làm cho bọn họ không úy kỵ đau đớn, cũng không úy kỵ nàng quỷ dị.

"Như vậy xem ra, bọn họ có mục đích riêng." Biết rõ hai cái thành niên nam nhân bị một cái chín tuổi tiểu cô nương đánh thực vớ vẩn, lại vẫn là muốn ồn ào tới trường học trong, liền tính báo nguy cũng không chiếm lý. Trừ phi có mặt khác mục đích, Trần Dương làm Ngỗi Tuyên lên xe trước, chính mình cũng ngồi xuống sau hỏi ý kiến: "Còn gặp được mặt khác kỳ quái sự tình sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Trong ban có một bạn học tình huống không tốt lắm."

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Nàng ghen tị ta, còn cùng vừa rồi hai người có liên hệ. Trước chính là nàng đem ta lừa đến kho hàng, nàng tựa hồ biết đất ấm. Mặt khác nàng cảm xúc băng đến thực khẩn, tùy thời sẽ bùng nổ."

"Cảm xúc bệnh?" Trần Dương thì thào, sau đó hỏi ý kiến: "Ngày mai mang ta trông thấy ngươi cái kia đồng học, còn có vừa rồi hai người kia đến điều tra." Ngỗi Tuyên vỗ bộ ngực giới thiệu chính mình mao cương thuộc hạ, Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Bọn họ tại phân cục?"

Ngỗi Tuyên nghĩ đến chính mình bài tập, mặt không đổi sắc biên quan sát Trần Dương biểu tình biên cảnh giác gật đầu: "Vừa tới. Bọn họ lo lắng ta. Bất quá đều giấu đến rất tốt, sẽ không ra đi dọa đến người."

Trở lại phân cục, Trần Dương nhìn thấy hai chỉ mao cương ủ rũ đứng ở góc tường. Kia hai chỉ mao cương thoáng nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên trở về, lập tức lộ ra ủy khuất thương tâm ánh mắt. Trần Dương hỏi Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, bọn họ làm sao vậy?"

Mã Sơn Phong thở dài: "Hôm nay xuất môn, nhìn thấy trong tiểu khu lão thái cùng tiểu hài tử bị dọa sợ."

Trần Dương có nháy mắt hoài nghi mình lỗ tai có phải hay không nhiều nghe xong cái tự: "Ai bị dọa đến ?"

Mã Sơn Phong hướng tránh ở góc tường hai chỉ mao cương điểm điểm cằm: "Bọn họ."

Trần Dương lúc này thỉnh cầu Mã Sơn Phong trực tiếp, Mã Sơn Phong vì thế thanh tình cũng sắc miêu tả lúc ấy tình huống: "Hai người bọn họ nhiều năm không có tới dương gian, thừa dịp chạng vạng dương quang không như vậy liệt liền bung dù lén lút chạy tới tiểu khu. Tiểu khu lúc này đều là lưu cẩu đùa miêu lão nhân lão thái, còn có mới vừa tan học tiểu hài tử. Nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ mặt, thân thể tất cả đều lông rậm, đều đi vây xem, bị trở thành là nhiều mao chứng người bệnh, nhiệt tình đề cử các loại đi mao sản phẩm, cuối cùng mạc danh kỳ diệu diễn biến thành thân cận đại hội. Bọn họ dọa chạy về đến, vừa vặn bị chúng ta bắt được. Hiện tại, " Mã Sơn Phong đè thấp tiếng nói: "Đả kích rất đại, đừng lại kích thích bọn họ."

Trần Dương gật đầu, tỏ vẻ tự mình biết. Chính là tại lên lầu tiền đề nghị: "Đi mao sản phẩm phần lớn không thể tin, càng dùng bộ lông trường càng nhiều càng tươi tốt, này đó muốn cẩn thận sử dụng."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghĩ nghĩ, cũng cùng bọn họ nói: "Ta đề nghị đến mỹ dung bệnh viện đi vĩnh cửu tính rụng lông, bất quá các ngươi bộ lông sinh trưởng rất nhanh, phỏng chừng chỉ có thể duy trì một đoạn thời gian. Nhưng là rụng lông sau đó, " nàng cẩn thận tỉ mỉ hai chỉ mao cương gương mặt, trên mặt bạch mao lại tế lại đoản, ngũ quan vẫn đó có thể thấy được không tồi: "Sắc đẹp nhất định đề cao."

Nghe vậy, hai chỉ mao cương đồng loạt ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tràn ngập hy vọng quang. Ngỗi Tuyên bụm mặt không nghĩ cùng bọn họ nói chuyện, mà Mao Tiểu Lị bị ánh mắt của bọn họ cảm động, lưu lại cùng bọn họ phổ cập thế rụng mao sau đó rất xinh đẹp. Vì thế còn chạy về trong phòng đem mình quát mi đao bắt lấy vội tới bọn họ: "Các ngươi thử xem nhìn."

Vì thế Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hồi phân cục thời điểm chỉ thấy đến hai chỉ mao cương cứng ngắc chất phác đứng ở góc tường chỗ, trên mặt đồ đầy bọt biển nhìn qua đáng thương hề hề. Mao Tiểu Lị đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt nóng lòng muốn thử, nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh trở về cũng không quay đầu lại hô: "Lão Khấu, đem ngươi dao cạo râu cho ta mượn dùng dùng một chút."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cự tuyệt: "Nam nhân dao cạo râu liền cùng đế khố nhất dạng, thứ không ngoài mượn."

"Keo kiệt." Mao Tiểu Lị lầu bầu , cúi đầu nhìn trong tay quát mi đao thở dài: "Quát mi đao quát không sạch sẽ, quá nhỏ ." Trương Cầu Đạo hoảng xuống lầu, nghe vậy đề nghị dùng thái đao, Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt một chút liền sáng: "Không tồi." Nàng ở dưới lầu hô to: "Trần ca, ta dùng thái đao cho bọn hắn quát mao được không?"

Trần Dương từ trong phòng đi ra, hướng dưới lầu thăm dò: "Phòng bếp phía dưới trong tủ treo quần áo có đem mới tinh thái đao, dùng kia đem. Dùng xong sau đó đừng cùng mặt khác đến hỗn hợp, tốt nhất biệt thả lại phòng bếp."

"Biết." Mao Tiểu Lị bay nhanh chạy vào phòng bếp cầm lại thái đao. Thái đao ngân quang lạnh thấu xương, hai chỉ mao cương tuy nói tường đồng vách sắt, đao thương bất nhập, nhưng thấy này trạng không khỏi cảm thấy sợ hãi. Bọn họ tưởng muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng là nói không ra lời lại trực tiếp bị Mao Tiểu Lị trấn áp, hoa hai giờ đem bọn họ trên mặt mao đều thế sạch sẽ. Sẽ đem bọt biển tẩy sạch, lộ ra nguyên bản khuôn mặt anh tuấn.

"Soái!" Mao Tiểu Lị lớn lên miệng khen. Khấu Tuyên Linh hơi lộ ra kinh ngạc, Lục Tu Chi mặt mày thanh lãnh không dấu vết chắn ở trước mặt hắn, lãnh lệ mắt đao hướng hai chỉ mao cương thổi qua đi. Mà ngay cả Mã Sơn Phong đều nâng chén trà đi ra cảm thán: "Nhiều tinh thần."

Trần Dương nghe được cảm thán cũng tưởng xuống lầu đến xem, Độ Sóc đem hắn kéo trở về: "Xem ta liền đi." Trần Dương khoát tay: "Ngươi tùy thời có thể nhìn, đều xem trọng vài năm , bọn họ khó gặp, nói không chừng ngày mai liền đem mao trường trở lại."

Bất quá là thuận miệng một câu, Độ Sóc lại từ bên trong nghe ra cảm giác nguy cơ: "Ý của ngươi là, nhìn chán ?"

"A?" Trần Dương không biết Độ Sóc như thế nào từ giữa cho ra cái này kết luận, vốn là sốt ruột đi xuống lầu xem xét xem xét hai chỉ mao cương bộ dáng, gặp lại sau đến mặt không đổi sắc Độ Sóc khi dừng lại. Độ Sóc buông tay ra trở về phòng: "Tùy ngươi."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, cúi đầu mắt nhìn náo nhiệt dưới lầu. Mao Tiểu Lị bởi vì hai chỉ mao cương quải rụng mao lộ ra khuôn mặt anh tuấn ngược lại đối thân thể của bọn họ sinh ra hứng thú, vì thế vọng tưởng lột hạ bọn họ quần áo thế sạch sẽ trên thân thể mao. Hai chỉ mao cương bị dọa đến giống thải đến cái đuôi miêu, chung quanh chạy trốn.

"Ai." Trần Dương thở dài trở về phòng, đóng cửa lại nhìn đến dưới ánh đèn đưa lưng về phía hắn Độ Sóc. Đến gần nhìn phát hiện hắn chính mở ra phân mấy ngày hôm trước báo chí, làm bộ làm tịch xem báo. Trần Dương đẩy đem bờ vai của hắn: "Sinh khí?"

Độ Sóc run rẩy run rẩy báo chí, nhìn không chớp mắt. Trần Dương nhìn hắn mặt không đổi sắc, pha đủ uy nghiêm mặt, không biết là là tại sinh khí. Thượng tay trực tiếp trừu rụng trong tay của hắn báo chí, sẽ đem chính mình tắc vào Độ Sóc trong ngực: "Ta chính là hơi chút tò mò, ngươi muốn là không vui lòng, ta liền không nhìn."

"Không có." Độ Sóc phủ nhận chính mình không vui lòng sự tình, hoàn Trần Dương eo sau đó đem phân kia ném tại sô pha bên cạnh báo chí đẩy ra, không xuất địa phương đến."Có nhìn hay không là chuyện của ngươi, ta bỏ qua."

"A." Trần Dương đứng dậy: "Ta đây hiện tại đi xuống lầu nhìn xem, hẳn là còn kịp."

Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương áp đến trên ghế sa lông nói nhỏ: "Bận bịu xong xuống lần nữa đi."

Vội đứng lên thẳng đến đêm khuya mới ngủ lại, Trần Dương mệt mỏi ngủ ở trong ổ chăn, bám Độ Sóc cánh tay đẩy ra hắn tác loạn tay. Khàn khàn thanh âm mơ mơ màng màng cảnh cáo: "Lại đến, liền phân phòng ngủ."

Độ Sóc ngượng ngùng thu hồi tay, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Tiểu Dương ngủ say mặt nghiêng trầm mặc không nói. Sau một lúc lâu tắt đèn nằm xuống, đem Trần Tiểu Dương kéo hồi trong ngực ôm ngủ hạ. Trong bóng đêm còn tại mở mắt tự hỏi bọn họ hôn nhân có phải hay không đến chán ghét kỳ, Trần Tiểu Dương cư nhiên muốn đi nhìn nam nhân khác!

Ngày hôm sau, Trần Dương quả nhiên không có nhìn thấy hai chỉ mao cương bạch mao dưới mặt, một đêm thời gian toàn dài ra còn so ngày hôm qua trường điểm. Bởi vì Mao Tiểu Lị đuổi theo hai chỉ mao cương vài cái giờ, dẫn đến bọn họ đối quát mao sinh ra sợ hãi. So với quát mao, viết trung học bài tập quả thực là ban ân, quả nhiên vẫn là nhà mình tiểu chủ nhân hảo.

Ngỗi Tuyên cố ý chờ Trần Dương tỉnh lại, bối tiểu túi sách ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông thẳng thắn bối, thập phần nhu thuận. Vừa thấy Trần Dương xuống dưới, khiến cho hai chỉ mao cương tha xuất hai cái đại rương: "Mở ra." Đại rương bên trong tất cả đều là trân quý pháp khí, Ngỗi Tuyên vừa lòng gật đầu: "Trần Tiểu Dương, tùy ý chọn."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi từ đâu làm ra nhiều như vậy pháp khí?"

"Ba mươi sáu tòa huyệt trong đều có, trên cơ bản là dùng để trấn áp ta . Bất quá hiện tại trấn áp không ngừng, ta liền lấy lại đây cho ngươi dùng. Không lo lắng, mộ trong còn có thiệt nhiều, tùy tiện dùng, dùng phá hư ném xuống liền đi." Ngỗi Tuyên dù sao cũng là có được một tòa hai ngàn năm cổ mộ cùng với ba mươi lăm tòa phụ thuộc cổ mộ phi cương, hào là nàng đại biểu từ.

Trần Dương bật cười: "Pháp khí lại nhiều, không thuận tay cũng vô dụng." Ngỗi Tuyên nhất thời mất mát, hắn đành phải nhu nhu đầu của nàng ôn tồn hoà nhã hống. Sau đó Mã Sơn Phong tý lộng hoàn trong viện hoa cỏ sau trở về, nhìn thấy một màn này tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Người lão trí nhớ không hảo, thiếu chút nữa quên. Tiểu Lị trở về đề cập ngươi đồng tiền tệ không thấy, ta thuận tiện cùng thiên sư giới lão nhân nhóm đề câu, sáng nay bọn họ gửi qua bưu điện lại đây rất nhiều pháp khí, ngươi cũng chọn chọn. Đối , còn có đồng tiền kiếm."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Đồng tiền tệ ném còn có thể lại cầm lại đến, không cần như vậy phiền toái." Mã Sơn Phong có một cái lão nhân WeChat đàn, đàn trong tất cả đều là thiên sư giới đại lão. Hắn ở bên trong đề cập một câu Trần Tiểu Dương pháp khí lộng ném sự tình, sở hữu đại lão sôi nổi từ cất chứa pháp khí trong lấy ra nhất kiện gửi qua bưu điện đến phân cục. Bọn họ cất chứa đồ vật không nhất dạng phổ thông.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Dù sao bọn họ tư tàng rất nhiều, không lấy ra cấp tiểu bối dùng cũng sẽ tích trần rỉ sắt." Hắn chỉa chỉa đình viện ngoại chòi nghỉ mát: "Đều đôi ở nơi đó, ngươi tùy ý chọn."

Những cái đó không phổ thông pháp khí bao vây tại phổ thông chuyển phát nhanh hộp trong, hơi khô giòn nhét vào chuyển phát nhanh túi, giống như giá rẻ vật chồng chất tại chòi nghỉ mát trong. Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đều từ trên lầu đi xuống chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm, nhìn thấy chòi nghỉ mát trong chuyển phát nhanh không hề kinh ngạc chi sắc: "Hậu cần rất nhanh, năm sao khen ngợi."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Bên trong có các ngươi chuyển phát nhanh?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca pháp khí không là ném sao? Trong khoảng thời gian này đến có thay đổi pháp khí mới được, ta cùng trong nhà người đề vài câu, bọn họ nói hôm nay liền đem pháp khí gửi qua bưu điện lại đây. Không biết Trần ca dùng đến thuận không thuận tay, không bằng hiện tại thử xem?" Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu, tình huống của hắn cùng Mao Tiểu Lị không sai biệt lắm.

Ngỗi Tuyên băng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, khẩn trương nói: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi chọn lựa ta ."

Trần Dương trong nhất thời lâm vào khó xử, nhiều như vậy pháp khí thật sự không thể nhận, hắn dùng không đến nhiều như vậy pháp khí. Chính là một mình thu ai cũng không tốt, hơn nữa Ngỗi Tuyên trong mắt tràn ngập chờ mong theo dõi hắn. Hắn chỉ có thể bản mặt: "Ngỗi Tuyên ngươi nhanh đi lên lớp, miễn cho đến trễ."

Ngỗi Tuyên không cam không muốn bò lên xe, Mã Sơn Phong vô cùng vui vẻ ngồi vào ghế lái, tiếu a a nói: "Ta đi đưa." Nói xong liền nhấn ga, hắn gần nhất đắm chìm tại chín tuổi thiên tài cháu gái đọc sơ trung hư vinh trong vô pháp tự kềm chế. Mỗi ngày tại tiểu khu bên ngoài lưu Ngỗi Tuyên, khiêm tốn tiếp thu lão nhân lão thái kính trọng ao ước ánh mắt, dối trá đến cực điểm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn theo sữa đậu nành bánh quẩy đi tới, bên cạnh còn đi theo Lục Tu Chi. Này đối là hoàn toàn không cứu, phân cục tất cả mọi người đương bọn hắn đang nói luyến ái, duy độc đương sự chi nhất từ đầu đến cuối cho là mình trong trong sạch sạch. Hiểu biết sự tình trải qua sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh hút lưu sữa đậu nành nói rằng: "Điều này cũng có thể tranh. . . Độ cục không là đã chuẩn bị tốt Trần Tiểu Dương pháp khí? Khẳng định dùng Độ cục cấp pháp khí."

Vừa vặn Độ Sóc xuống lầu, nghe vậy thừa nhận quả thật đã chuẩn bị tốt Trần Dương thay đổi pháp khí. Hắn xuất ra dùng tơ hồng triền đứng lên một chuỗi cổ đồng tiền tệ, ước chừng hai mươi miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ. Hắn nói rằng: "Dương Dương, vươn tay ra đến." Một bên đem chỉnh xâu tiền đồng tệ triền tại Trần Dương thủ đoạn vừa nói: "Tổng cộng hai mươi miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ, một mình dùng hoặc là xuyến thành đồng tiền kiếm đến dùng cũng có thể."

Chỉnh xâu tiền đồng tệ quấn quanh trụ Trần Dương cánh tay, bởi vì tạo hình độc đáo nhìn qua không biết là kỳ quái, ngược lại thực xinh đẹp. Trần Dương biểu tình dại ra: "Này đó cổ đồng tiền tệ đâu tới?"

"Vu tộc tổ sư gia pháp khí, khi đó Ba Thục Quỷ quốc còn chưa diệt vong. Trước tìm được liền muốn cho ngươi, nhưng là lo lắng ngươi dùng không có thói quen." Buộc vào sau, Độ Sóc ngước mắt: "Vừa lúc lần này pháp khí ném, đổi thành đồng tiền kiếm. Đồng tiền dương khí sung túc, kiếm hung hiểm, trăm binh chi quân, sinh mà vi sát, trấn tà hiệu quả tốt nhất."

Trần Dương thì thào: "Vu gia gia không phải nói chỉ để lại một cái cổ đồng tiền tệ sao?" Vu tộc tổ sư gia pháp khí, đại đại tương truyền, dương khí sung túc pháp lực cao cường, thời gian lâu di tân. Hắn bởi vậy thập phần quý trọng.

Độ Sóc dừng một chút, lựa chọn câm miệng. Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Đạo gia pháp khí sẽ không chỉ sử dụng một cái cổ đồng tiền tệ, nói như vậy là đem cổ đồng tiền tệ xuyến thành đồng tiền kiếm. Chỉ còn lại có một cái cổ đồng tiền tệ pháp khí sớm đã bị đào thải, căn bản không có khả năng làm nhiều lần đảm nhiệm tộc trưởng pháp khí. Cho nên Trần Tiểu Dương, " cho dù không tiểu nhẫn tâm, hắn vẫn là cười ha ha báo cho chân tướng: "Ngươi bị lừa."

Nhìn qua phá lệ khôn khéo Trần Tiểu Dương, xử lý sự tình tới cũng rất có chừng mực thập phần thông minh Trần Tiểu Dương cư nhiên bị như vậy rõ ràng nói dối lừa gạt . Khấu Tuyên Linh cười ha ha: "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi có biết, chỉ là bởi vì cổ đồng tiền tệ là thân nhân tặng cho mới không có thay đổi. Nguyên lai ngươi không biết, cổ đồng tiền tệ là đại đại tương truyền pháp khí căn bản là lừa gạt tiểu hài tử nói, ngươi cư nhiên tin."

Khấu Tuyên Linh một bên cười ha ha một bên tìm kiếm đồng minh, kết quả Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị lạnh lùng nhìn hắn. Bởi vì bọn họ hai cái cũng tin tưởng này lừa gạt tiểu hài tử nói, cho nên Khấu Tuyên Linh cười nhạo làm cho bọn họ phá lệ khó chịu.

Trần Dương không tin, thỉnh hiện giờ thân là Bình thành thành hoàng Vu Khôi hỏi ý kiến. Vu Khôi hồi ức kia miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, lúc trước trời cho không hảo chỉ có thể phân đến không người muốn đồng tiền tệ. Sau lại Ngỗi Tuyên dạy ta thuật pháp, ta liền thay đổi pháp khí. Kia miếng đồng tiền tệ mặt trên dương khí sung túc còn bám vào pháp lực, đối với ngươi mà nói là nhất thỏa đáng phòng thân vũ khí."

Trần Dương lạnh lùng: "Cho nên căn bản liền không là đại đại tương truyền pháp khí?"

"Không thể nói không là. Dù sao cũng là vu tộc tổ sư gia pháp khí, liền tính chỉ còn lại có một cái cũng là tổ truyền bảo vật." Vu Khôi thần tình nghiêm túc, hắn nghĩ không ra lúc trước lừa gạt đơn thuần nhu thuận Trần Tiểu Dương sự tình."Như thế nào đột nhiên hỏi cái này sự kiện?"

"Không có." Trần Dương nhéo Vu gia gia râu ria chọc ghẹo một phen, sợ tới mức hắn thật vất vả tránh thoát sau tùy ý dặn dò vài câu liền nhanh chóng chạy. Trần Dương lúc này đã khí thành cá nóc bản Trần Tiểu Dương, tà liếc Độ Sóc: "Ngươi cũng không nói cho ta!"

Độ Sóc: ". . . Ta nghĩ đến ngươi cũng biết."

Trần Dương nháy mắt nhụt chí: "Kia miếng đồng tiền tệ thật sự rất lợi hại a, liên xuyến đồng tiền tệ dây đỏ cũng có quất roi lệ quỷ hung thần pháp lực." Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cánh tay thượng quấn hai mươi miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ, là nhỏ nhất đồng tiền kiếm quy mô. Đạo gia đồng tiền kiếm chia làm hai mươi mốt miếng, bốn mươi chín miếng cùng một trăm lẻ tám miếng đồng tiền tệ, nhiều nhất là bốn mươi chín miếng. Cánh tay triền đồng tiền kiếm thiếu hụt một cái, chính là khảm tại quái vật lưng ném kia miếng."Một cái đồng tiền tệ liền như vậy lợi hại, nếu như là hai mươi miếng, uy lực hẳn là càng cường."

Nghe vậy, Độ Sóc ánh mắt biến đến có chút cổ quái. Hắn châm chước câu nói nói rằng: "Dương Dương, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không lợi hại không là pháp khí, mà là sử dụng pháp khí người?"

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, thần tình không giải: "A?"

Độ Sóc đưa tay xoa bóp Trần Dương mềm mềm khuôn mặt, cười nói: "Ngươi đối chính mình có hiểu lầm sao? Vu Khôi tốt xấu là Bình thành thành hoàng, không có chỗ hơn người cũng tích lũy không đến đương thành hoàng công đức. Phép thuật trên cơ bản là Ngỗi Tuyên dạy dỗ, hơn hai ngàn năm phi cương, thuật pháp sẽ không kém đến đâu đi. Còn có ta, Phong Đô Đại Đế dạy dỗ ra đồ đệ có thể kém đến đâu đi?"

Trần Dương cảm thấy có chút mộng ảo, không thể tin được: "Ta không biết rõ."

"Dương Dương, ngươi rất lợi hại. Ngươi tróc quỷ trừ tà bản lĩnh không dựa pháp khí, bản thân ở chỗ ngươi chính mình bản lĩnh cao cường. Pháp khí không là bản thân liền lợi hại, mà là bởi vì sử dụng chúng nó ngươi rất lợi hại. Thay đổi một người, thì phải là miếng trừ tà năng lực cường một chút đồng tiền." Độ Sóc nhìn dại ra không hiểu Trần Dương, mâu trung tất cả đều là ý cười: "Nếu không ngươi cho là bọn họ như thế nào nghe được ngươi ném pháp khí liền một tia ý thức gửi qua bưu điện nhiều như vậy? Cho ngươi chọn lựa các loại pháp khí, mà không phải căn cứ ngươi quen dùng pháp khí lựa chọn tương tự pháp khí thay thế."

"Bọn họ đều nhìn ra, ngươi còn không có thuộc về mình pháp khí."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đại Đế: "Trần Tiểu Dương nhìn nam nhân khác."

Tổ sư gia: "Nị ."

Đại Đế: "Như thế nào làm Trần Tiểu Dương khôi phục đối ta hứng thú."

Tổ sư gia: "Học ta, đổi khuôn mặt. Lập tức trọng hoán tình cảm mãnh liệt, xing phúc nhạc khôn cùng."

Chương 79: Nhau thai 05

Trần Dương chơi đùa cánh tay thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ, hồi tưởng Độ Sóc nói. Hắn cuối cùng đem sở hữu người pháp khí đều lui về, thói quen dùng đồng tiền tệ lại dùng mặt khác pháp khí như thế nào đều khó. Không lùi trở về ở lại phân cục trong cũng không có gì dùng, không bằng vật quy nguyên chủ, lần sau gặp lại thấy cái gì nhu thuận tiểu bối lại đưa ra ngoài.

Xe đứng ở Ngỗi Tuyên trung học cửa nhà, Trần Dương buông xuống tay áo ngăn trở cánh tay thượng cổ đồng tiền tệ, ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ta xuống xe."

Độ Sóc đại chưởng đè lại Trần Dương cổ, đem hắn áp đến trước mặt đến, tìm đúng cánh môi hôn đến hắn thở không nổi mới buông ra: "Cái gì thời điểm trở về? Muốn ta đi tiếp ngươi sao?"

Trần Dương tựa vào Độ Sóc trên vai thở dốc: "Ta mang Ngỗi Tuyên đáp bus trở về liền đi."

"Hảo đi." Độ Sóc xoa bóp Trần Dương cổ, còn nói thêm: "Ngươi không là đã biết lái xe? Vì cái gì không đi khảo hộ chiếu? Như vậy qua lại cũng phương tiện."

Trần Dương nâng lên mặt cười đến có chút nghịch ngợm: "Không khảo. Về sau cũng là ngươi tiếp đưa ta." Ngụ ý, không có hộ chiếu cũng không cần lái xe, chỉ cần Độ Sóc vẫn luôn tiếp đưa hắn liền hảo. Hắn nâng lên tay phải, mấy căn ngón tay tại Độ Sóc cánh tay, trên vai đạn đến nhảy xuống: "Ngươi liền vẫn luôn tiếp đưa ta, đến ta đi thế biến thành quỷ lại dùng minh xe tiếp tục tiếp đưa ta."

Độ Sóc: "Phong Đô không có xe." Trần Dương ngẩng đầu giả vờ giận, vì thế Độ Sóc bổ sung cắn cắn môi của hắn thấp giọng cười nói: "Không có xe liền ôm ngươi, cõng ngươi, tổng không đến mức cho ngươi mệt đến."

Trần Dương mặt mày hớn hở, tới gần Độ Sóc, dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ đốt bờ môi của hắn: "Gần nhất hai ngày nơi này biến ngọt không ít, từ nơi này học được ?" Độ Sóc bắt lấy tay hắn, thân hai cái sau nói rằng: "Nhìn thấy ngươi liền vô sự tự thông."

Thẳng đánh trái tim, ngọt nị phá hủy. Trần Dương nhếch môi đình chỉ cười: "Bình thường điểm nói chuyện, nếu không quen thuộc ngươi, ta đều cảm thấy ngươi bị đánh tráo ." Trước kia lão Độ ngẫu nhiên nói câu lời tâm tình đều đặc biệt hàm súc, hiện tại đều lão phu phu quan hệ nói lên lời tâm tình đến lại không thẹn không xấu hổ.

Độ Sóc trong mắt mang cười, động tác nhỏ không ngừng. Lại là thân thân Trần Dương đầu ngón tay, xoa bóp cổ cùng lỗ tai, tiến đến trước mặt hắn cố ý đè thấp tiếng nói nói chuyện. Đem Trần Tiểu Dương khiêu khích đến mặt đỏ tai hồng, trên mặt trong mắt đều tràn ngập ý cười, ánh mắt lần nữa đuổi theo chính mình, giống như hai người mới vừa xác định quan hệ khi Trần Tiểu Dương kia ỷ lại ngưỡng mộ ánh mắt.

"Không nói nữa, lại tha đi xuống không thấy được Ngỗi Tuyên. Ta xuống xe, bái." Trần Dương mở cửa xe cùng hắn ngoắc sau đi vào trung học, ở cửa trường học khi quay đầu lại lại hướng hắn lắc đầu tiếp đón mới đi vào.

Độ Sóc cười cười, nhìn theo bóng lưng của hắn thẳng đến nhìn không thấy mới hơi chút thở phào, từ trong túi tiền lấy điện thoại di động ra điểm khai WeChat. Hắn cùng Lục Tu Chi hỗ thêm WeChat, bởi vì nào đó giống nhau tình cảnh sinh ra chí lớn gặp nhau tình cảm, hai cái lão nam nhân thường thường phát biểu một ít ngắn gọn thảo luận để hỗ giúp hỗ trợ.

Lúc này WeChat mặt biên dừng lại tại Lục Tu Chi phát tới nối liền: # thật là đáng sợ! Thất niên chi dương nguy hại ngươi nhất định muốn nhìn #, # nếu gặp được việc này, ngươi chỉ còn lại có ba ngày thời gian vãn hồi hôn nhân #, # nhớ kỹ này đó, có thể làm tình cảm khôi phục tình yêu cuồng nhiệt! # từ từ tiêu chuẩn UC khiếp sợ thể, lão giữa nam nhân trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch tôn sùng là chân lý văn chương.

Độ Sóc biểu tình nghiêm túc, đánh ra nhất đoạn văn: 【 cám ơn, quả nhiên rất hữu dụng. 】

Bất quá một hồi, đỉnh tô màu màu vui mừng thần tượng pha đủ thần côn khí tức hình vẻ Lục Tu Chi đáp lời: 【 không tất. 】

Hai cái lão nam nhân nhanh chóng chấm dứt lời này đề, thật lâu sau sau Lục Tu Chi chậm rãi phát tới hỏi nói: 【 hắn không theo ta đi ngủ. 】

Độ Sóc có chút khiếp sợ, cư nhiên đã phát triển đến trên giường địa phương bước? Xem ra Lục Tu Chi tốc độ rất nhanh, bất quá nhìn hắn phức tạp bộ dáng hẳn là còn không có thành công. Về điểm ấy, Độ Sóc cũng không duy trì: 【 không tất nóng vội hấp tấp. 】

Lục Tu Chi chậm rãi phát lại đây: 【 còn không có thao đến. 】

Độ Sóc có trong nháy mắt không biết phải nói lại cái gì, bên kia Lục Tu Chi khả năng trong khoảng thời gian này trong óc đều bị mỗ ta phế liệu bỏ thêm vào thế cho nên lý trí thường xuyên hạ tuyến, hảo tại rất nhanh kịp phản ứng: 【 hiểu lầm . Ta biết. 】

Nhìn đoán không ra biết đến bộ dáng. Độ Sóc nhíu mày, cảm thấy chính mình tuổi so Lục Tu Chi đại, tốt xấu xem như lão đại ca. Xuất phát từ tình cảnh giống nhau mà hảo ngôn khuyên nhủ: 【 hôn trước tính hành vi là tại đùa giỡn lưu manh, đối một khác bán không chịu trách nhiệm không kính trọng. 】 Độ Sóc trong khung truyền thống, không kết hôn không thể phát sinh quan hệ, cho dù lúc trước hận không thể từ đầu tới đuôi đem Trần Tiểu Dương gặm quang, cũng vẫn là cố gắng nhẫn nại nhẫn đến hắn thành niên lại động phòng.

Hai người bọn họ lần đầu tiên phát sinh quan hệ nhưng chỉ có thành thân đêm đó, đã lạy thiên địa thần minh.

Thật lâu sau, Lục Tu Chi: 【 lên xe trước, sau mua vé bổ sung? 】

Độ Sóc nghiêm khắc chỉ trích: 【 bản chất là đùa giỡn lưu manh! 】

Hiển nhiên lúc này hai người như vậy sự sinh ra một chút khác nhau, Lục Tu Chi biểu tình thập phần ác liệt, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình nhìn sau một lúc lâu rời khỏi WeChat, cắt đến mỗ thư thành mặt trên một loạt 'Kiều thê mang cầu chạy' tiểu thuyết. Trong sách công lược như vậy giáo , hẳn là không sai. Độ Sóc không biết sống bao nhiêu năm, truy nhân thủ đoạn đã sớm lạc đơn vị, có lẽ không thích hợp ở hiện tại.

Huống chi Trần Dương nhìn qua ngoan ngoãn ngây ngốc, thực dễ dàng đã bị lừa. Dáng vẻ không giống như nhà hắn A Tuyên, thông minh chấp nhất chuyên nhất không lạm tình, không dễ dàng lừa gạt. Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc mỹ tư tư ngầm vui vẻ, phát hiện Khấu Tuyên Linh tới gần sau không chút hoang mang đắp xuống tay cơ, ngẩng đầu mỉm cười đề nghị: "A Tuyên, không bằng chúng ta đi uống rượu?"

Rượu sau loạn tính, lên xe trước, sau mua vé bổ sung. Lục Tu Chi hơi chút kích động, trong mắt hoa hoè lưu chuyển, câu đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trái tim thẳng phanh khiêu. Khấu Tuyên Linh dời đi ánh mắt, nói rằng: "A, ta còn tưởng cùng đi nhìn điện ảnh. Ngươi, ngươi đi không?"

Lục Tu Chi tâm tâm niệm niệm đều là lên xe, nghe vậy cự tuyệt: "Ta nghĩ uống rượu."

". . . A." Khấu Tuyên Linh vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, sau đó bọn họ đi tiểu khu bên ngoài một nhà quán ăn khuya điểm hai rương bia.

Trần Dương cùng bảo an nói thanh, sau đó cấp Ngỗi Tuyên bầu gánh Nhậm Lâm lão sư gọi điện thoại được đến chứng minh sau mới bị bỏ vào. Lâm lão sư cùng Ngỗi Tuyên đều tại lên lớp, hắn ngay tại phòng học bên ngoài chờ. Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ, Ngỗi Tuyên bỗng nhiên quay đầu cùng Trần Dương tầm mắt đối thượng, liệt khai tươi cười. Lập tức lãnh hạ mặt nhìn về phía kia đạo bắn về phía nàng ghen ghét ánh mắt, học ủy cánh tay rất nhỏ run lên một chút, lập tức vùi đầu cắn móng tay, trực tiếp đem móng tay cắn xuất huyết.

Nàng còn thần kinh từ trong cổ họng phát ra lẩm bẩm thanh, nàng ngồi cùng bàn thiếu chút nữa bị dọa khóc. Học ủy đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm ngồi cùng bàn xinh đẹp vành tai, lộ ra cái vặn vẹo nụ cười quỷ dị, trong cổ họng lẩm bẩm thanh mặc dù mơ hồ không rõ lại làm cho ngồi cùng bàn nghe ra đại khái: "Thật ghen tỵ. . . Thật hâm mộ a. . ."

Ngồi cùng bàn hỏng mất khóc lớn, đưa tới cả lớp chú ý. Liên Lâm lão sư đều dừng lại giảng bài hỏi ý kiến nàng xảy ra chuyện gì, ngồi cùng bàn chỉ vào học ủy hô to: "Nàng có bệnh! Nàng là kẻ điên! Ta muốn đổi ngồi cùng bàn, ta không cùng nàng tọa một khối!"

Lâm lão sư cảm thấy khó xử nhìn về phía học ủy, học ủy cúi đầu không động, trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng lung tầng bóng ma, quả thật cấp người che lấp cảm giác. Gần nhất học ủy độc lai độc vãng, ngẫu nhiên nhìn người thời điểm ánh mắt kia cũng thực sấm người, Lâm lão sư cũng hiểu được không thích hợp. Chính là nàng cùng đối phương cha mẹ liên hệ, nói đều bị có lệ đi qua. Nàng thở dài: "Không quá lớn sự, đều đừng nói bừa. Hiện tại lên trước khóa, sau khi tan học các ngươi đến phòng làm việc của ta đến nói."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Ngỗi Tuyên, người sau gật đầu, xác định cái kia ghen tị nàng đồng học chính là học ủy. Trần Dương liền cẩn thận quan sát nữ hài kia, nữ hài trắng nõn trắng nà ước chừng mười bốn tuổi, mười ngón chỗ thương tích chất chồng, tựa hồ cắn quá vô số chỗ. Nàng đột nhiên nghiêng đầu, đối thượng Trần Dương ánh mắt, ánh mắt lộc cộc chuyển coi như côn trùng mắt kép.

Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc, học ủy lại đột nhiên kéo ra một cái đại đại tươi cười, biến hoá kỳ lạ không thôi. Nàng lộc cộc chuyển mắt kép nhìn thẳng mặt sau nữ sinh thon dài tế mỹ cổ, lộ ra thèm nhỏ dãi cực kỳ hâm mộ ánh mắt.

Trần Dương mí mắt bỗng nhiên nhảy dựng, một giây sau học ủy đột nhiên đánh về phía mặt sau nữ sinh, kháp trụ nữ sinh kia cổ há miệng liền muốn cắn đi xuống. Phòng học nháy mắt loạn thành một đoàn, đồng học đều tại tiếng thét, Lâm lão sư cũng bị này đột phát trạng huống lộng mộng, không có thể kịp phản ứng. Bi kịch liền muốn phát sinh khi, một cái tiểu tiểu thân ảnh ngang trời đem học ủy đá bay.

Trần Dương vọt vào phòng học dừng bước lại, hai con mắt da tất cả đều nhảy dựng lên. Lâm lão sư cùng đồng học ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm đứng ở trên mặt bàn gầy teo tiểu tiểu thập phần nhu thuận nhu nhược Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học, một lúc lâu không có thể kịp phản ứng vừa rồi là xảy ra chuyện gì. Học ủy hiện nay vẫn là thân thể phàm thai, bị đá đến tường trên mặt ngã xuống tới một lúc lâu không có thể nhúc nhích, mà tường mặt đã vỡ ra mạng nhện dấu vết.

Ngỗi Tuyên hơi hơi quỳ gối, nháy mắt nhảy đánh đến học ủy trước mặt, tay nhỏ bé kháp trụ cổ của nàng giống như kháp gà con nhắc tới, nhìn chằm chằm học ủy ánh mắt. Giờ phút này học ủy cặp kia giống như côn trùng mắt kép bại lộ không thể nghi ngờ, mà nàng cư nhiên không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, ngược lại là lộ ra càng thêm khủng bố ghen tị. Ngỗi Tuyên nhíu mày, vươn ra ngón trỏ chậm rãi tới gần cặp kia ghê tởm mắt kép.

Trần Dương kêu trụ nàng: "Ngỗi Tuyên."

Ngỗi Tuyên dừng lại, học ủy thừa dịp này đá văng ra nàng phá khai thủy tinh khiêu cửa sổ rời đi. Lâm lão sư kinh hô: "Nơi này là lầu bốn." Nàng vội vàng chạy vội tới cửa sổ khẩu hướng phía dưới nhìn, phát hiện học ủy giống như côn trùng nhảy đánh đến mặt đất, tứ chi chấm đất bay nhanh biến mất không thấy.

Rất nhiều đồng học cùng với đang tại đất trống thượng thể dục khóa đồng học đều thấy một màn này, nháy mắt lặng im kinh ngạc qua đi đột nhiên bộc phát ra nhiệt liệt thảo luận. Ngược lại là trong ban đồng học kinh hồn chưa định, dù sao bọn họ trực diện học ủy khủng bố, hơn nữa Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học nguyên lai. . . Như vậy khốc ! !

Các bạn học không hẹn mà cùng dùng cuồng nhiệt ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm nhu thuận bị Trần Dương dắt tay Ngỗi Tuyên, vừa rồi một cước kia đá ra đi thật soái! Nàng nhất định là võ lâm cao thủ, trong nhà nhất định là lánh đời gia tộc! Không biết thu không thu đồ đệ?

Lâm lão sư thế giới quan bị đánh sâu vào đến có chút hỗn loạn, kế tiếp làm những người khác tự học sau đó đi theo hiệu trưởng báo cáo chuyện này, đồng thời thỉnh Trần Dương cùng Ngỗi Tuyên cùng đi phòng hiệu trưởng. Nàng hiện tại nhìn ra hai người đều không đơn giản, mà trước hai cái vô lại chuyện bị đánh chỉ sợ là thật sự. Bất quá này tại Lâm lão sư xem ra, kia hai cái vô lại bị đánh cũng là xứng đáng, ai làm cho bọn họ kẻ khả nghi dâm loạn đứa bé?

Lâm lão sư vốn là cho rằng hiệu trưởng sẽ không tin tưởng như vậy hoang đường sự tình, ai biết hiệu trưởng đã sớm một bộ chờ đợi bọn họ tư thế. Hiệu trưởng nói: "Vừa rồi ta ngay tại cửa sổ, thấy hết thảy."

Phòng hiệu trưởng nhắm ngay đối diện khu dạy học, không có việc gì thời điểm liền yêu đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm đối diện dạy học quá trình. Cử chỉ này không khác chủ nhiệm lớp trốn phòng học hậu môn âm thầm quan sát giống nhau khủng bố, nhưng giờ phút này Lâm lão sư liền có chút may mắn, bằng không phế tẫn võ mồm chỉ sợ đều rất khó nói phục hiệu trưởng.

Hiệu trưởng xem kỹ Trần Dương: "Tọa." Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra điểm khai video, truyền phát tin đến mỗ cái thời khắc định trụ video: "Đây là ngài đi." Video đúng là ngày hôm qua tại bệnh viện cùng con quái vật này đánh nhau trường hợp, ngay từ đầu rất nhiều người chỉ chú ý tới con quái vật này, sau lại mới phát hiện thập lâu cao hoành trụ thượng còn đứng cá nhân.

Video này chảy ra hai giờ nội, bắt đầu có đại lượng ngôn luận đi ra 'Bác bỏ tin đồn', có nói là cố ý bãi chụp có nói là tại chụp kịch. Đương nhiên cũng có thấy chỉnh chuyện người đi ra ngôn chi chuẩn xác khẳng định, nhưng là càng nhiều người lựa chọn không tin. Mà tự mình tham dự chuyện này thầy thuốc, hộ sĩ thì bị đặc biệt dặn quá biệt lộ ra việc này, nhưng là song phương đều không có tương đối quyền uy nhân chứng minh video thiệt giả.

Cho nên video này thuộc loại tín người cực kỳ cuồng nhiệt tin tưởng, bị phóng tới thần quái đi, ngoại tinh nhân đi cùng với tận thế đi trở thành bằng chứng, mỗi khi có thành viên mới tiến vào đều sẽ lấy ra tẩy não.

Video không có chụp đến Trần Dương mặt, thậm chí chính là chụp đến mơ hồ tiểu tiểu thân ảnh, cho nên Trần Dương giờ phút này không giải hiệu trưởng như thế nào liền nhận ra hắn . Hiệu trưởng cười nói: "Ta nhìn chăm chú người đặc biệt chuẩn."

Nghe vậy Lâm lão sư cái trán mồ hôi lạnh thẳng rụng, điều này làm cho nàng nhớ tới hiệu trưởng đứng ở phòng hiệu trưởng này phiến cửa sổ trước lộ ra nửa bên mặt âm thầm quan sát đối diện chỉnh đống khu dạy học khủng bố bộ dáng. Quả thực là mỗi vị lão sư cùng học sinh ác mộng, cách sân thể dục cùng bóng cây đạo, hiệu trưởng đó là có thể tinh chuẩn quan sát đến cái gì học sinh lên lớp trộm dùng di động chơi game. Hội nghị khi nói ra, nên sinh chủ nhiệm lớp còn vẻ mặt mộng, bởi vì đối phương luôn luôn tại phía sau cửa âm thầm quan sát cũng lăng là không có thể phát hiện có người lên lớp chơi game.

Hiệu trưởng nói rằng: "Vị kia khiêu cửa sổ chạy đồng học cùng bệnh viện con quái vật này có chút quan hệ, có phải hay không?"

"Ngài biết cái gì?" Trần Dương cũng chỉ là suy đoán mà thôi.

"Ta biết trong bệnh viện xuất sự đồng học gọi Tô Ni Ni, cũng là cùng lớp. Trước hoạn cảm xúc bệnh học sinh bên trong có mười mấy cái cũng là ta giáo trường học, cho nên ta cũng tại chú ý chuyện này." Hiệu trưởng nhìn về phía nhu thuận Ngỗi Tuyên, nghĩ đến nữ nhi của mình một trái tim liền mềm mại xuống dưới: "Lâm lão sư, đem Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học mang đi ra ngoài, biệt đem nàng dọa đến."

Lâm lão sư nhìn về phía Ngỗi Tuyên, nhớ tới nàng một cước liền đem học ủy đá phi thân thủ cùng bình tĩnh, cảm thấy hiệu trưởng lo lắng rất dư thừa. Trần Dương trịnh trọng chuyện lạ gật đầu: "Phiền toái Lâm lão sư đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang đi ra ngoài, nói chuyện nội dung quá mức bạo lực, ngàn vạn đừng dọa đến nàng."

Ngỗi Tuyên sát có chuyện lạ gật đầu, rất huyết tinh bạo lực sẽ dọa đến không ra khỏi cửa quai bảo bảo (*con ngoan) phi cương.

Lâm lão sư: ". . ." Giống như các ngươi đều không phát hiện nàng phi chân đá người trường hợp. Ngỗi Tuyên trát trát vô hại nhu thuận song mâu, "Lão sư?" Lâm lão sư nâng tâm can vội vàng đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang xuất văn phòng, như vậy huyết tinh bạo lực nói chuyện nội dung tại sao có thể bị tiểu hài tử nghe được đâu?

Ngỗi Tuyên đứng ở cửa nhà, nhưng phòng trong nói chuyện nội dung tất cả đều có thể nghe được. Hiệu trưởng đem trường học bị bệnh học sinh danh sách giao cho Trần Dương, danh sách trong ký lục học sinh tính danh, tuổi, địa chỉ cùng với bị bệnh nội dung, trị liệu cùng đến tiếp sau.

Hiệu trưởng nói: "Nếu không là Tây thành xuất hiện hư hư thực thực kẻ nghiện thuốc công kích người qua đường tin tức xuất hiện, ta khả năng hoàn toàn sẽ không chú ý tới trong trường học cư nhiên có mười mấy cái học sinh hoạn cảm xúc bệnh. Cái này tuổi học sinh cho dù áp lực đại, đại đô sẽ không đến bị bệnh trình độ. Hơn nữa ta phát hiện công kích người qua đường kẻ nghiện thuốc cư nhiên là ta giáo trường học, lại già nua đến không thành bộ dáng. Chính bởi vậy, ta mới đem các nàng tư liệu đều ký lục xuống dưới. Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học trong ban có hai người, cũng tại ký lục trong, một cái là Tô Ni Ni, một cái là vừa rồi khiêu cửa sổ học sinh. Tô Ni Ni đồng học đã xin phép vài ngày, ta tạm thời không biết nàng tình huống. Về phần vừa rồi khiêu cửa sổ học sinh. . . Ai, thông tri phụ mẫu nàng rất nhiều thứ, nhiều lần đều nói vội."

Trần Dương mở ra danh sách, phát hiện hiệu trưởng ký lục đến so trước cái kia thầy thuốc còn muốn kỹ càng tỉ mỉ. Bất quá nghĩ đến cũng bình thường, dù sao cũng là hiệu trưởng. Trong trường học sẽ ký lục học sinh cơ bản tin tức, chỉ cần lật xem hồ sơ có thể tra tìm đến. Lật xem đến cuối cùng một tờ khi, phát hiện là trương phân tích biểu.

Hiệu trưởng: "Ta ý đồ tìm được mỗi cái học sinh bị bệnh nguyên nhân, chính là các nàng bị bệnh nguyên nhân các hữu bất đồng, căn bản không có tương tự nguyên nhân dẫn đến. Sau lại ta nghĩ đến kỳ thật cảm xúc bệnh nguyên nhân dẫn đến không có điểm giống nhau thực bình thường, bởi vì có vô số loại phương thức có thể dụ dỗ xuất người nào đó cảm xúc, lại thêm lấy mở rộng có thể hoạn cảm xúc bệnh. Cho nên trái lại tìm kiếm các nàng điểm giống nhau, chính là ánh mắt, còn có 'Nàng ở cạnh gần' ."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: " 'Nàng ở cạnh gần' ?"

"Đối." Hiệu trưởng lại xuất ra một khác phân văn kiện, đổ lên trước mặt hắn: "Ngài xem nhìn, đây là học sinh bị bệnh trong lúc nói nói 'Nàng ở cạnh gần' . Thuyết minh tại học sinh trong mắt, có nào đó đồ vật tại từ từ tới gần, giống như là nhìn thấy tử vong từng bước tới gần. Muốn chạy trốn đều không có biện pháp trốn."

Vô luận chạy đến đâu trong, bên người có bao nhiêu người, kia chỉ đồ vật đều gắt gao đi theo, vô pháp vùng thoát khỏi, không cách nào tránh khỏi tử vong. Chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn 'Nàng' tới gần, sau đó lâm vào không ngừng cảnh sợ hãi trung.

Trần Dương đem văn kiện khép lại ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Ta biết , phi thường cảm tạ ngài cung cấp trợ giúp."

Hiệu trưởng xua tay: "Không có gì, ta chính là hy vọng ngài có thể cứu này đó hài tử." Hắn từ sự giáo dục chức nghiệp vài thập niên, cũng sắp muốn về hưu. Làm chuyến đi này lâu lắm, học sinh liền biến thành hắn trách nhiệm. Tại chính mình dưới mí mắt học sinh đã bị tà ma xâm hại, hắn làm sao có thể không lòng nóng như lửa đốt?

Trần Dương rũ mắt cười nhạt, trong lòng ngược lại là đối hiệu trưởng tràn ngập tự đáy lòng kính nể. Đồng thời cảm thán Mã Sơn Phong thay Ngỗi Tuyên tìm trường học quả nhiên thực đáng tin, hiệu trưởng có này phẩm hạnh, trường học sẽ không kém đi nơi nào.

Nói hoàn chính sự, hiệu trưởng liền đưa Trần Dương rời đi, trong lúc nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Lão Mã kia nói hảo tửu, cái gì thời điểm cho ta đưa lại đây?"

Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Ngài nói chính là Mã thúc?"

"Liền Mã Sơn Phong." Hiệu trưởng trực tiếp điểm danh đạo họ: "Hắn lần trước kính nhờ ta thay Ngỗi Tuyên đồng học làm việc thủ tục nhập học, hứa hẹn đưa bình hảo tửu. Này đều qua một vòng, như thế nào còn không có đưa tới? Hắn không đưa đến, ta tự mình tới cửa thảo."

Nguyên lai Mã Sơn Phong liền dựa một bình rượu hối lộ hiệu trưởng, thành công thay Ngỗi Tuyên làm việc thủ tục nhập học. Trần Dương không biết phải nói lại cái gì, không biết nên khen ngợi Mã Sơn Phong hảo thủ đoạn, vẫn là ghét bỏ hiệu trưởng bị một bình rượu thu mua."Ta sẽ chuyển cáo Mã thúc."

"Ha ha, kia đi, kia đi."

Trần Dương rời đi phòng hiệu trưởng, thay Ngỗi Tuyên hướng Lâm lão sư xin phép. Lâm lão sư đồng ý: "Trong ban nháo xuất chuyện này, các học sinh cũng không có thể chuyên tâm lên lớp." Nói xong nàng liền sẽ phòng học ổn định mặt khác học sinh.

Ngỗi Tuyên ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Trần Tiểu Dương không đi truy học ủy sao?"

"Hai cái đùi chạy bất quá tứ chân." Thấy Ngỗi Tuyên không hiểu, Trần Dương đành phải giải thích rõ ràng: "Nàng tứ chi chấm đất đi nhanh như vậy, ta muốn truy cũng đuổi không kịp."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Chúng ta đây hiện tại đi đâu?" Trần Dương dắt tay nàng tại trong sân trường đi dạo, gặp được một đệ tử liền ngăn lại tới hỏi: "Xin hỏi các ngươi trường học có miêu sao? Giống nhau đều tại đâu?"

Học sinh kia trả lời: "Có. Tại quán cơm phía trước rừng cây nhỏ kia phiến tường vây thượng." Hắn còn thuận đường chỉ lộ báo cho.

Trần Dương đạo hoàn tạ sau đó dẫn Ngỗi Tuyên đi rừng cây nhỏ tường vây phụ cận, nơi đó quả thật có rất nhiều miêu. Mẫu miêu cùng tiểu miêu tể đều tại phơi nắng, mà bọn họ tại một đám mẫu miêu bên trong tìm được sống trong cơn say Đại Béo.

Trần Dương: "Béo, mau tỉnh lại."

Đại Béo trái ôm phải ấp, dĩ nhiên là toàn bộ phân cục trong duy nhất nhân sinh người thắng. Nó nghe được Trần Dương thanh âm mở mắt ra, phát hiện Trần Dương cùng kia chỉ chọc người chán ghét phi cương đang tại nhu chính mình mở ra cái bụng, hắn nháy mắt cứng ngắc toàn thân: "Trần Tiểu Dương, lập tức làm này chỉ phi cương lăn. Chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu."

Trần Dương xoa bụng động tác không đình: "Béo, ngươi không thích Ngỗi Tuyên sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên mặt không đổi sắc nhìn chằm chằm Đại Béo, Đại Béo mở ra tứ chi, thả lỏng thân thể: "Nhu đi." Nói thích đời này là không có khả năng , nhưng là nó có thể túng.

Trần Dương: "Béo a, ngươi có thể giúp ta tìm cá nhân sao?" Hắn đem vừa rồi phát sinh hết thảy cùng với học ủy bộ dáng miêu tả một lần, nói rằng: "Ngỗi Tuyên, đem ngươi đá đến học ủy chân cấp Đại Béo nghe nghe hương vị, phương tiện tìm người."

Đại Béo gian nan chống lên béo thành cầu thân thể: "Ngươi đem ta đương cẩu?"

"Không có." Trần Dương lúc này đương nhiên lựa chọn phủ nhận: "Ta đem ngươi đương truy tung hảo đồng sự, mỗi cái giống loài đều có này đặc biệt thiên phú. Mà ngươi thiên phú là truy tung."

Đại Béo cảm tạ hắn đối chính mình tán thành sau đó lựa chọn không chút do dự cự tuyệt. Trần Dương: "Như vậy a, vậy ngươi bồi Ngỗi Tuyên chơi đi." Đại Béo một lăn lông lốc đứng lên: "Không cần nghe hương vị, ta biết các ngươi người muốn tìm. Cái này xuất phát."

Nhìn chằm chằm Đại Béo linh hoạt rất nhanh thân hình, Ngỗi Tuyên như có điều suy nghĩ: "Quả nhiên là khối cầu." Bên trong đều là khí thể, nhẹ nhàng bính một chút có thể phi đặc biệt cao. Nàng hỏi: "Kia con mèo quỷ vẫn luôn chờ tại đây sở trung học?"

"Gần nhất rất nhiều học sinh trung học xuất sự, ta trước tiên vài ngày làm Đại Béo đến các đại trung học theo dõi. Nhìn xem có thể hay không phát hiện điểm cái gì, không nghĩ tới nó tại tán gái, hơn nữa thê thiếp thành đàn."

Trở lại phân cục, đem việc này vừa nói, mọi người phát biểu ý kiến. Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta cho rằng hẳn là thiến." Này đề nghị thu phân cục nam tính thành viên đầu phiếu thông qua, quả nhiên giống đực tại mỗ ta phương diện đối lập thượng đều sẽ sinh ra cộng đồng ghen tị tâm.

Trần Dương mở ra văn kiện: "Nói chính sự." Hắn đem trước Mao Tiểu Lị chụp được tới con quái vật này ảnh chụp đóng dấu đi ra, cũng mở ra tại trên mặt bàn đốt ảnh chụp: "Có không có ai biết đây là cái gì đồ vật?"

Không người hồi đáp được, Trần Dương: "Mã thúc, ngươi cũng không biết?"

Mã thúc lắc đầu: "Ta phiên biến bộ sách tìm khắp không đến loại này quái vật, nó bộ dạng, tập tính cùng với công kích thiếu nữ cắn nuốt sinh khí sử chi đản hạ quái vật từ từ, tất cả đều tìm không thấy."

"Cho ta xem." Lục Tu Chi lấy quá đóng dấu đi ra ảnh chụp quan khán một lúc lâu, có chút không xác định. Đúng lúc vào lúc này Độ Sóc trở về, Lục Tu Chi đem ảnh chụp đưa cho hắn: "Nhìn xem có phải hay không quỷ cô thần."

Quỷ cô thần? Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, người sau mắt nhìn ảnh chụp xác định: "Là."

Mã Sơn Phong đem ảnh chụp cầm ở trong tay: "Quỷ cô thần? Nói thật ta ngay từ đầu cũng tưởng quỷ cô thần, nhưng quỷ cô thần thủ túc như long hổ, mi như mãng, mắt tự giao. Chỉ có nuốt ăn chính mình hài tử cùng với thân hình cao lớn điểm này tương tự, mà này chỉ trách vật mắt tự côn trùng mắt kép, tay chân đảo đích xác như là long hổ móng vuốt. Chính là nàng không có chính mình sinh hạ hài tử."

Đúng là cuối cùng một chút mới để cho hắn đem quỷ cô thần bài trừ bên ngoài. Quỷ cô thần, tức vi quỷ mẫu. 《 thuật dị 》 trung ghi lại Nam Hải Thương Ngô cư trú quỷ mẫu, hướng sản thập nhi đêm thực chi. Quỷ mẫu truyền thuyết có rất nhiều loại, trong đó truyền lưu nhất quảng chính là Phật tổ cảm hóa cửu tử quỷ mẫu truyền thuyết.

Cửu tử quỷ mẫu cùng quỷ cô thần bất đồng chỗ ở chỗ người trước nhiệt tình yêu thương con của mình, cuối cùng bị Phật tổ cảm hóa trở thành hộ pháp hai mươi gia thiên chi nhất. Người sau lại là hung thần, đem con của mình trở thành bổ sung lực lượng thực vật.

Trần Dương lấy điện thoại di động ra tìm tòi một bức đường tạp, đưa cho mọi người quan khán: "Đây là 《 Tây Tạng trấn ma đồ 》, đồn đãi quỷ cô thần tức vi Tàng địa La Sát ma mẫu, ma mẫu ngưỡng nằm hình thành Tàng địa, không ngừng đi phong làm ác thực người tiểu nhi. Đường văn bát cổ thành công chúa căn cứ quẻ pháp tại ma mẫu tứ chi các đốt ngón tay chờ trọng điểm bộ vị tu kiến mười hai tòa chùa miếu, xưng là mười hai trấn ma tự."

《 Tây Tạng trấn ma đồ 》 trung tướng Tàng địa địa hình miêu tả thành ngưỡng nằm ma mẫu, tứ chi các đốt ngón tay thượng đều tu kiến hiện giờ rất có danh khí chùa miếu. Này mười hai tòa chùa miếu đã bị xưng là mười hai trấn ma tự, dùng để trấn áp La Sát ma mẫu.

"Quỷ cô thần bị trấn áp, không thể rời đi càng không thể đản hạ hài tử cung chính mình thu hoạch lực lượng. Cho nên có khả năng hay không là lợi dụng thiếu nữ sinh khí cung cấp quỷ dinh dưỡng, sau đó chính mình lại đem quỷ nuốt ăn tích tụ lực lượng?" Trần Dương nói xong cũng hiểu được chính mình này suy đoán rất không đáng tin, không nói trước kia chỉ giết hại thiếu nữ quỷ cô thần có phải hay không La Sát ma mẫu, riêng là La Sát ma mẫu bị trấn áp tại Tàng địa cũng chỉ là một cái truyền thuyết.

Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, thu hồi di động: "Ta chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ tới cái này, thuận miệng vừa nói."

Độ Sóc đột nhiên nói rằng: "La Sát ma mẫu không phải là bị trấn áp tại Tàng địa, mà là bị trấn áp tại Đại Chiêu tự. Địa chỉ ban đầu Ác Đường hồ, trấn ma đồ mặt trên ma mẫu tâm huyết tụ tập địa phương, cũng chính là ma mẫu trái tim. Ma mẫu là Nam Hải Thương Ngô quỷ cô thần, bởi vì thực tiểu nhi rất nhiều tao xua đuổi, trốn chết đến Tàng địa."

Trần Dương: "Hiện tại làm ác, giết hại thiếu nữ con quái vật này thật sự chính là quỷ cô thần? Kia chỉ Tàng địa ma mẫu?"

"Ma mẫu chỉ có một cái." Ngụ ý, này chỉ trách vật hoặc là là bị trấn áp tại Tàng địa Đại Chiêu tự La Sát ma mẫu, hoặc là chính là lần nữa đản sinh ra tới ma mẫu. Thiên địa bên trong, chỉ cho phép một cái ma mẫu tồn tại, ngày đản thập quỷ, cũng được xưng là vạn quỷ chi mẫu.

Ngỗi Tuyên nghiêng đầu nói rằng: "Tô Ni Ni nói qua hại nhân chính là cổ."

"Còn cùng cổ nhấc lên quan hệ ?" Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc xuất ra ảnh chụp: "Bất quá những cái đó thiếu nữ bị trở thành dinh dưỡng khoang cung cấp nuôi dưỡng quỷ, giống hay không là dưỡng cổ cổ chung? Tự thân sinh khí tất cả đều cung cấp quỷ, quỷ trưởng thành sinh ra, cuối cùng bị ma mẫu nuốt ăn dự trữ nuôi dưỡng lực lượng."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Niên độ khiếp sợ, 99% người không nhìn tuyệt đối hối hận!

— lão nam nhân lựa chọn.

Giải thích:

Hà xe: Thiên địa chi trước, âm dương chi tổ, Càn Khôn chi bắt đầu, phôi thai đem triệu, cửu cửu sổ túc, thai nhi thì thừa mà tái chi. Bởi vì sinh ra đến không lâu biến thành tử sắc, cho nên xưng là nhau thai. Nhau thai chính là cung cấp thai nhi dinh dưỡng đài ngắm trăng bàn, cho nên, các thiếu nữ mới là nhau thai.

Chương 80: Nhau thai 06

Độ Sóc: "Thiên địa khí chỗ sinh, quỷ thực sinh khí mà sinh trưởng, sinh khí từ thất tình lục dục biến thành. Một mình mở rộng một loại cảm xúc có thể đem một người sinh khí điều tới nhất nồng đậm, nhưng là thuộc loại không thể nghịch cạn kiệt hành vi. Những cái đó thiếu nữ hoạn cảm xúc bệnh chính là nào đó cảm xúc bị phóng đại, bồi dưỡng đến sinh khí nhất nồng đậm, đạt đến đỉnh phong thời khắc, lại đem quỷ bỏ vào thiếu nữ thân thể có thể hướng sản mộ thực."

Trần Dương: "Ý là nói cho dù quỷ bỏ vào thiếu nữ trong cơ thể, như cũ có một ngày thời gian có thể đem các nàng cứu trở về tới sao?"

"Đối."

Trần Dương: "Thời gian không có tận lực quy định là hướng sản mộ thực đúng không? Tô Ni Ni lúc ấy sinh hạ quỷ là tại giữa trưa, quỷ sinh hạ khi ma mẫu liền sẽ xuất hiện để cướp đi quỷ, nhưng nàng sẽ không lập tức ăn luôn mà là chọn chờ quỷ thành thục sau ăn luôn. Mà quỷ thành thục thời khắc sẽ không vượt qua một ngày, như vậy nàng có thể rất nhanh tích tụ lực lượng, nhưng ở đem thiếu nữ bồi dưỡng thành thích hợp quỷ sản xuất dinh dưỡng dung khí trước yêu cầu thời gian nhất định." Hắn đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên: "Ngỗi Tuyên trước cũng thiếu chút bị theo dõi đi."

Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu: "Bọn họ muốn cho ta sinh ra sợ hãi."

"Ngỗi Tuyên thông minh, lớn lên đáng yêu nhu thuận, tại đối phương xem ra chính là tốt nhất kia phê dung khí, nếu không sẽ không tại biết rõ thân thể không thói quen dưới tình huống còn lựa chọn nàng. Chín tuổi hài tử, dễ dàng nhất sinh ra cảm xúc là sợ hãi." Trần Dương phân tích đạo.

Ngỗi Tuyên mắt to sáng lấp lánh, nâng miệng cười tủm tỉm. Trần Tiểu Dương khen nàng đáng yêu thông minh lại nhu thuận, nàng rất vui vẻ. Mã Sơn Phong nhìn thấy Ngỗi Tuyên này tiểu bộ dáng, một viên mềm mại tâm nháy mắt bị trạc trúng, lập tức lấy ra một phen kẹo cấp Ngỗi Tuyên. Trần Dương thấy thế, lập tức nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Tiểu hài tử một ngày chỉ có thể ăn hai khối kẹo, không phải sẽ sâu răng."

Hắn mở ra bàn tay, ý bảo Ngỗi Tuyên đem mặt khác kẹo nộp lên. Ngỗi Tuyên ngoan ngoãn lưu lại hai khối, mặt khác đều giao cho Trần Dương. Trần Dương vừa định đem kẹo đều ném vào trong túi tiền của mình, chợt nghe đến Độ Sóc ho nhẹ thanh.

Độ Sóc: "Lấy ra."

Trần Dương ủy khuất do dự không tha đem kẹo móc ra phóng tới Độ Sóc lòng bàn tay, nộp lên . Độ Sóc cũng không thèm nhìn tới lòng bàn tay kẹo, mà là tiếp tục trầm giọng nói: "Còn có."

Trần Dương hô: "Trong túi chỉ còn lại có tứ khối, ta hôm nay còn không có ăn."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt chuyển hướng Ngỗi Tuyên: "Dương Dương hôm nay tổng cộng ăn vụng nhiều ít khối kẹo?"

Ngỗi Tuyên tả hữu nhìn xem, không nghĩ bán ra Trần Tiểu Dương nhưng là không dám đối Độ Sóc nói dối, cuối cùng nàng bổ nhào vào xuống lầu Cơ Khương trong ngực: "Khương, ta muốn ăn đường." Vì thế Cơ Khương lột khai khối đường cho nàng, miệng hàm khối đường Ngỗi Tuyên tỏ vẻ chính mình không có miệng có thể nói chuyện .

Trần Tiểu Dương đắc ý dào dạt chống nạnh tỏ vẻ: "Hôm nay chưa ăn đường." Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói câu trở về phòng kiểm tra. Trần Dương lập tức héo xuống dưới, hai má đỏ rực , ngoan ngoãn đem kẹo đều giao ra đây. Mà Độ Sóc thấy thế, đã có chút tiếc nuối. Hai người này phó thần thái, ở đây người thấy nhưng không thể trách rất nhiều sôi nổi nhìn tư liệu.

Cơ Khương ngăn trở Ngỗi Tuyên ánh mắt không cho nàng xem, Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là chậc chậc ngợi khen: "Cẩu nam nam." Nghe vậy ở đây người đều dùng kỳ quái ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn cùng Lục Tu Chi, bao quát bái hạ Cơ Khương bàn tay Ngỗi Tuyên.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải: "Xem ta làm chi?" Hắn dùng khuỷu tay đẩy đem ngồi ở bên cạnh người Lục Tu Chi: "A Chi, nói chuyện với ngươi."

Lục Tu Chi: "Cách." Sắc mặt hắn có chút không ngờ, môi mân khẩn không nói lời nào, ánh mắt có chút thẳng. Ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, lưng rất đến thực thẳng. Sau một lúc lâu nghiêng đầu: "A?"

". . ." Khấu Tuyên Linh nâng dậy Lục Tu Chi: "Hắn uống rượu , ta trước dìu hắn lên lầu nghỉ ngơi."

Trương Cầu Đạo tò mò: "Mùi rượu có chút trọng, các ngươi xế chiều đi uống rượu ?" Hắn đứng dậy tránh ra điều đạo, Khấu Tuyên Linh đỡ Lục Tu Chi đi qua, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "A Chi đột nhiên nói muốn uống rượu, ngay tại tiểu khu bên ngoài kia gia quán ăn khuya uống hai rương bia. Vốn là liền có điểm say, vừa rồi thổi phong có chút thanh tỉnh, hiện tại ngồi xuống lại bắt đầu say."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Hắn uống đến hạ bia?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bắt đầu uống không có thói quen, một ly chén đi xuống liền tất cả đều uống sạch ."

Lục Tu Chi bỗng nhiên không động, nhâm Khấu Tuyên Linh như thế nào tha đều tha không động. Khấu Tuyên Linh hảo ngôn hảo ngữ hống: "A Chi, ngươi say. Chúng ta trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi."

Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, tà liếc Khấu Tuyên Linh tựa hồ không có thể nhận ra hắn. Một lát sau mới do dự nói rằng: "Tuyên Tuyên."

Ngỗi Tuyên quay đầu: "Gọi ta phải không?" Cơ Khương vội vàng đem nàng kéo trở về che miệng lại ý bảo nàng đừng nói chuyện, sau đó oa tại trên ghế sa lông trảo đem hạt dưa cùng những người khác nhất dạng biên khái biên xem cuộc vui.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hai má có chút nóng, bởi vì Lục Tu Chi dựa đến gần quá , làm hắn cảm thấy không thoải mái. Lục Tu Chi cúi đầu, tại Khấu Tuyên Linh hai má cùng trên cổ ngửi tới ngửi lui, tuấn mỹ biếng nhác phá lệ mê người. Hắn khàn khàn tiếng nói nói rằng: "Là ngươi a."

Thản nhiên mùi rượu đập vào mặt mà đến, Khấu Tuyên Linh lần đầu cảm thấy ngũ khối một chai bia hương vị nguyên lai còn có thể say lòng người. Hắn nuốt nuốt nước miếng, tưởng muốn tận lực bảo trì cùng Lục Tu Chi khoảng cách: "Ngươi say, ta đưa ngươi trở về phòng. Chúng ta hiện tại lên lầu, ngươi, ngươi nhấc chân — "

Lục Tu Chi cười khẽ, cắn một chút Khấu Tuyên Linh thính tai, người sau thiếu chút nữa tiếng thét, nếu không bận tâm phía sau đồng sự so bóng đèn còn lóe sáng ánh mắt phỏng chừng thật hô lên thanh đến . Hắn nắm chặt Lục Tu Chi cánh tay thấp kêu: "A Chi, ngươi thật sự say, chúng ta về phòng trước."

"Trở về phòng?" Lục Tu Chi cười như không cười liếc Khấu Tuyên Linh, ở phía sau giả thấp thỏm bất an trong ánh mắt gật đầu, sau đó lại hỏi: "Trở về phòng làm như thế nào? Ân? Ngươi theo ta đồng thời đi ngủ sao?"

A thông suốt! Khấu Tuyên Linh đã có thể tưởng tượng đến phía sau đám kia đồng sự sói tru cùng một quyển thỏa mãn bát quái tâm lý, hắn gấp đến độ trực tiếp liền kéo khởi Lục Tu Chi chạy về phòng. Trong lòng thầm mắng: Còn nói sẽ không uống rượu, tất cả hù người!

Kết quả trở về phòng sau Lục Tu Chi thật sự ngủ, hai tay chồng chéo bụng trước, tư thế ngủ đặc biệt đoan chính liên rất nhỏ tiếng ngáy đều không có. Khấu Tuyên Linh trừng Lục Tu Chi ngủ mặt, tức giận nắm cái khuôn mặt kia khuôn mặt tuấn tú.

Dưới lầu nhìn túc bát quái mọi người cảm thấy mỹ mãn, Mao Tiểu Lị vỗ tay, đem hạt dưa xác đều tảo tiến thùng rác cũng nói rằng: "Không nghĩ tới Lục Tu Chi bình thường nhìn qua chính nhân quân tử, tiên phong đạo cốt, nguyên lai trong khung đều là. . . Hắc hắc hắc."

Trương Cầu Đạo tà liếc nàng: "Ngươi vẫn là không là nữ ?"

"Ta nói cái gì ta?" Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đối diện một khắc, song phương bỗng nhiên ra tay chân đá tay nhiêu không ai nhường ai, giống hai cái đại hài tử đánh nhau hỗ kháp. Mao Tiểu Lị chỉnh khuôn mặt đều bị Trương Cầu Đạo tễ đến nhìn không thấy ngũ quan còn kiên trì hô to: "Ngươi chính mình trong óc trang còn không đều là phế liệu? Ngươi dám nói vừa rồi không nghĩ tới 'Hắc hắc hắc' mặt trên!"

"Bình thường người thành niên đều sẽ liên tưởng đến phía trên kia đi, nhưng là căn bản sẽ không nói ra đến." Trương Cầu Đạo ngón tay bị Mao Tiểu Lị sau này mặt bài, đau đến hắn mặt đều tái rồi, vì thế càng thêm dùng sức nắm Mao Tiểu Lị mặt uy hiếp: "Ngươi buông tay!"

"Ngươi trước phóng!", "Ta không, ngươi trước.", "Nữ sĩ ưu tiên!", "Lăn ngươi.", "Kêu 123 đồng thời phóng." . . . Tại đây dạng bối cảnh trong tiếng Trần Dương có vẻ có chút sầu lo: "Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị còn có thể tìm được đối tượng sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong bình tĩnh ha hả cười: "Ở bên ngoài vẫn là thực có thể trang , hiện tại đều còn tiểu. Từ từ sẽ đến, chờ bọn hắn thông suốt. Lão Khấu đều tìm đến đối tượng, huống chi hai người bọn họ?"

Tình huống bất đồng. Trần Dương vẫn có chút sầu lo: "Lão Khấu là từ tiểu liền có độc đáo đầu tư ánh mắt, còn tuổi nhỏ liền hiểu được ngày qua ngày kiếm tiền dưỡng đối tượng. . . Không, là cảm động đối tượng. Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị, một cái trầm mê trò chơi một cái khác trầm mê tiểu đánh tiểu nháo kiếm tiền, nhìn qua chính là chú cô sinh mệnh."

Mã Sơn Phong vuốt phẳng chén duyên lộ ra sâu không lường được tươi cười: "Không cần lo lắng, ta trong tay nhân mạch, tài nguyên cũng rất nhiều." Nói xong ngay tại Trần Dương mấy người không hiểu trong ánh mắt từ cái bàn dưới lấy ra rất nặng tập vở mở ra đến nói: "Đây là ta vài năm này tích lũy nhân mạch, thiên sư giới, thương chính giáo dục giới từ từ vừa độ tuổi người trẻ tuổi đều ở chỗ này của ta lưu lại tư liệu."

Hắn ngước mắt, lại làm Trần Dương cảm thấy có vài phần đại lão khí thế. Mã Sơn Phong đem tập vở đẩy ra, hào khí nói: "Tùy tiện chọn."

Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò hỏi: "Là cái gì?" Cơ Khương lãnh tĩnh trả lời: "Thân cận tập."

"Tiểu hài tử không nên nhìn." Trần Dương đem tập vở từ Ngỗi Tuyên trong tay rút về đến, liếc mắt sau còn cấp Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, ngài cái này kém tam vây quanh. Ký lục đến cũng quá rõ ràng đi, nam nữ đều có. Ngài làm chi đâu?"

Mã Sơn Phong ha hả cười: "Nhàn rỗi nhàm chán. Lại nói hiện tại làm đối tượng như vậy khó khăn, chúng ta phân cục cũng muốn săn sóc một chút, bao phân phối đối tượng."

Lúc này Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đánh xong giá chú ý tới bên này, liền hỏi: "Đàm luận cái gì? Mã thúc, ngươi lại đem kia bản rất nặng phạm tội hồ sơ ký lục lấy ra." Mắt thấy Trần Dương lộ ra không hiểu biểu tình, Mao Tiểu Lị giải thích: "Bên trong mỗi người tư liệu đều như vậy kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, cùng phạm tội hồ sơ ký lục nhất dạng."

"Đừng nói bừa, kết hôn đối tượng là cả đời sự tình, sao có thể qua loa? Đương nhiên muốn càng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ càng tốt, miễn cho hại nhân cả đời." Mã Sơn Phong cười đến cả người lẫn vật vô hại: "Hảo quan hệ thông gia có thể tích lũy hảo nhân mạch, Mã thúc nhiều năm như vậy nhân mạch có thể có không ít là dựa lôi kéo đối tượng tích lũy đứng lên ." Lập tức hắn nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị, càng phát ra từ ái: "Tiểu Lị, ngươi không là bái Hòa Hợp nhị tiên vi tổ sư gia sao? Này bản tập về sau muốn lưu cho ngươi, từ ngươi tiếp tục tích lũy phân cục nhân mạch."

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt đều sáng: "Có thể." Nàng cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, huống chi nhân mạch tích lũy đứng lên so kiếm tiền càng có dùng. Nàng đã sớm mắt thèm Mã Sơn Phong kinh khủng kia mà khổng lồ nhân mạch quan hệ ."Mã thúc, có thể làm cho ta buổi tối mang trở về nhìn xem sao?"

"Đi. Lần tới có giật dây sống mang ngươi một chuyến."

"Cám ơn Mã thúc."

Trần Dương kiên nhẫn chờ bọn hắn đều nháo hoàn, mới vỗ tay nói rằng: "Nói hồi chính sự, những cái đó sinh khí bị hấp thụ hầu như không còn các thiếu nữ có biện pháp nào không cứu trở về đến?"

Mao Tiểu Lị phiên quá sô pha bối ngã vào đến: "Các nàng mất đi sinh khí không bằng đem sinh khí bổ trở về?"

Trần Dương: "Không dễ dàng như vậy."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Kỳ thật hiện tại duy nhất biện pháp đích thật là bổ hồi các nàng sinh khí, chính là không dễ dàng như vậy làm được. Sinh khí vô tung vô hình, như thế nào bắt giữ? Như thế nào làm những cái đó các thiếu nữ hấp thu này đó sinh khí? Như thế nào cam đoan này đó sinh khí có thể vãn hồi các thiếu nữ sinh mệnh? Đều là vấn đề lớn." Hắn trầm tư một khắc, nhìn về phía Độ Sóc: "Không biết Độ cục thấy thế nào?"

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương cũng nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, điều này làm cho Độ Sóc không có biện pháp cự tuyệt. Hắn trả lời: "Tụ khí trận."

"Thiên địa khí chỗ sinh, người có sinh khí, nguyên khí, dương khí. 《 hoàng đế nội kinh 》 viết: Sinh gốc rễ, bản với âm dương. Người có âm dương hai khí, tuần hoàn với ngũ tạng lục phủ. Mệnh môn âm dương hai khí vi nguyên khí, nguyên khí thôi động âm dương ngũ tạng dương khí, dương khí có thể vận chuyển. Ngũ tạng lục phủ mười hai kinh mạch âm dương hai khí vị chi sinh khí, thiên địa vạn vật khí chỗ sinh. Người không có dương khí, nguyên khí nhiều lắm là thân thể suy yếu, tinh thần suy bại, ít nhất còn có thể thông qua dược vật hoặc thực vật trị liệu, nếu như không có sinh khí liền sẽ hoàn toàn héo rũ. Sinh khí tồn tại ở thiên địa vạn vật chi gian, một gốc cây thực vật không có sinh khí sẽ héo rũ, một tòa thành thị mất đi lưu động sinh khí cũng sẽ chết đi. Một người mất đi sinh khí, liền giống như đám người kia nhất dạng, nhanh chóng héo rũ già cả cho đến tử vong." Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu: "Cho nên tụ khí giấu khí, tục các nàng sinh khí."

"Làm như thế nào?" Trần Dương xoay thân thay Độ Sóc nắm bả vai, lấy lòng nói "Ngươi nói kỹ càng tỉ mỉ điểm."

Độ Sóc liếc mắt tại hắn trở về một lúc lâu liên quần áo đều lười đệ một chút hiện giờ ngược lại là sẽ nắm bả vai Trần Tiểu Dương, cười như không cười cũng không làm khó dễ hắn: "Một khí sinh vạn vật, vạn vật bên trong duy sơn xuyên, hồ nước, đại địa sinh khí nhất nồng đậm. Cái gọi là địa linh nhân kiệt, trước mà kiệt hậu nhân linh, sơn xuyên, hồ nước sinh khí nồng đậm, uẩn dưỡng vạn vật. Càng nhiều người, sinh khí càng tràn đầy, tiến tới phụng dưỡng cha mẹ đại địa, sinh sôi không thôi. Cho nên các ngươi muốn tục các nàng sinh khí liền muốn mượn sơn xuyên, hồ nước cùng đại địa khí, tốt nhất là tại tràn đầy phát đạt, người lưu lượng thật lớn thành thị."

"Mượn sinh khí đối thành thị cùng địa phương cư dân có ảnh hưởng sao?"

"Sẽ không, sinh sôi không thôi. Chỉ cần không phải đại lượng lấy mẫu một thành sinh khí, tụ khí trận lấy mẫu về điểm này sinh khí giống như lấy đi đại hải trong một giọt thủy." Huống chi lấy mẫu một thành sinh khí trên cơ bản làm không được, chỉ cần sơn thủy sinh mệnh đều tại liền không thể đoạn tuyệt sinh khí cuồn cuộn không ngừng sinh ra. Trừ phi giết hại cả tòa thành thành dân, phá hư sơn xuyên hồ nước phong thuỷ, chặn đường sinh khí. Đem sinh khí hóa thành số mệnh, bất quá loại này sớm hay muộn sẽ tao phản phệ.

Mã Sơn Phong bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Độ cục dùng chính là phong thuỷ học giấu phong tụ khí nguyên lý đi." Độ Sóc gật đầu, Mã Sơn Phong giải thích: "Trong phong thủy chú ý giấu phong tụ khí, lớn đến thành thị nhỏ đến gia đình, từ sơn xuyên long mạch đến gia đình bố cục bãi phóng quy hoạch đều phải cầu giấu phong tụ khí, đến thủy vi thượng. Trong đó khí làm trọng, thủy vi tài. Nếu không tụ khí, cái gì đều sẽ tán. Bởi vậy trong phong thủy có rất nhiều tụ khí trận pháp, mượn dùng sơn xuyên hồ nước hoặc một thành nhân khí, này đảo khả thi."

Trần Dương liền hỏi: "Dùng cái gì tụ khí trận?"

"Thái cực tụ khí trận." Thái cực sinh âm dương, ngũ tạng lục phủ mười hai kinh mạch âm dương hai khí thì vị sinh khí, thái cực tụ khí cương mãnh kịch liệt, thích hợp sinh khí hoàn toàn không có thiếu nữ. Dù sao các nàng giờ phút này gặp phải héo rũ suy bại, lại chậm rãi uẩn dưỡng chỉ sợ đều so ra kém suy bại tốc độ.

"Đi, hiện tại bắt tay chuẩn bị. Tụ khí trận giao cho Lục Tu Chi, Tiểu Lị cùng Cầu Đạo hai người phụ trách liên hệ sở hữu sinh khí bị hấp thụ thiếu nữ, đem các nàng đưa đến phân cục giao cho Lục Tu Chi an bài." Trần Dương sờ khởi di động mắt nhìn thời gian: "Đại Béo bên kia hẳn là mau đuổi theo tung đến học ủy, có thể lợi dụng nàng đến bắt giữ ma mẫu."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Này chỉ ma mẫu chỉ sợ là hóa thân chi nhất." Ma mẫu chân thân còn tại Tàng địa Đại Chiêu tự, bắt giữ hóa thân chỉ sợ không làm nên chuyện gì.

"Ta biết. Nhưng ta suy đoán nàng hóa thân không nhiều lắm, ngày đản thập tử, toàn thịnh thời kì nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có thể có thập hóa thân. Hiện tại nàng bị trấn áp tại Tàng địa Đại Chiêu tự, pháp lực tiêu hao cực đại. Hóa thân không cao hơn tứ đủ, mỗi một đủ hóa thân di túc trân quý. Cho dù giết chết một khối hóa thân đối với ma mẫu đến nói đều là trọng đại thương tổn, Mã thúc, còn phải phiền toái ngài cùng Tàng địa tăng nhân liên hệ, cần phải trấn áp ma mẫu."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Ta hiện tại liền cùng bên kia liên hệ, bất quá chỉ sợ yêu cầu Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội chứng minh, đến tiêu phí chút thời gian."

"Không thành vấn đề." Trần Dương đứng dậy vỗ tay: "Hiện tại các vị đều đi chuẩn bị, Tiểu Lị cùng Cầu Đạo, ta chờ sẽ đem yêu cầu liên hệ thiếu nữ danh sách chia các ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đáp: "Hảo."

Ngỗi Tuyên nhấc tay: "Ta đâu? Trần Tiểu Dương, ta làm như thế nào?"

"Bài tập viết xong sao?" Trần Dương hỏi lại.

Ngỗi Tuyên ủy khuất oa tiến Cơ Khương trong ngực, học sinh trung học không có nhân quyền.

Lúc này Đại Béo từ cửa sổ nhảy vào đến, vừa thấy được Ngỗi Tuyên cùng Độ Sóc chấn kinh quá độ mắt trợn trắng, từ giữa không trung ngã sấp xuống đất phát ra kịch liệt phanh vang. Ngỗi Tuyên kinh ngạc: "Ta còn tưởng rằng sẽ đáp xuống." Không nghĩ tới thật sự có trọng lượng.

Trần Dương chân trần dẫm tại Đại Béo tròn vo thịt béo thượng hỏi: "Béo, tìm được học ủy ?"

Đại Béo đem đầu vùi vào thịt trong, dựng thẳng lên giấy các-tông. Giấy các-tông mặt trên vẽ run run rẩy rẩy dấu chấm tròn, nó sợ tới mức không dám nói lời nào viết liền nhau tự tay đều tại phát run. Trần Dương nhướng mày, hướng Cơ Khương nói rằng: "Khương, phiền toái ngươi đem Ngỗi Tuyên mang về gian phòng, dặn dò nàng hoàn thành bài tập."

Cơ Khương nghe theo hắn mà nói, đem mặt không đổi sắc không cam không muốn Ngỗi Tuyên ôm đứng lên lên lầu. Ngỗi Tuyên bám Cơ Khương cổ, đối Đại Béo lộ ra răng nanh hung tợn đe dọa, Đại Béo vừa tức lại sợ, toàn thân mao đều dựng thẳng lên đến yết hầu cũng phát ra lẩm bẩm thanh. Độ Sóc nhẹ nhàng ánh mắt miết lại đây, Đại Béo lẩm bẩm thanh hoàn toàn mà đoạn.

Trần Dương: "Béo, cái kia học ủy tiểu cô nương ở đâu?"

Đại Béo dựng thẳng lên bài: "Chạy về gia."

"Còn có thể đi sao? Muốn ta ôm ngươi sao?" Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống hỏi Đại Béo, Đại Béo vứt cái đuôi vốn là tưởng gật đầu, bởi vì nó chân nhuyễn. Ngay sau đó nó phát hiện trên đỉnh đầu một bóng ma, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn Đại Đế âm trầm khủng bố mặt, sợ tới mức nó nhanh như chớp nhảy tới cửa: "Ta có thể đi!"

Độ Sóc thu hồi ánh mắt, kéo Trần Dương mười ngón tương khấu: "Đi thôi."

Trần Dương bị lôi đi vẫn không quên quay đầu lại dặn dò: "Biệt nghĩ sai rồi, còn có nhớ rõ dặn dò lão Khấu cùng Lục Tu Chi, công đạo bọn họ tụ khí trận sự tình."

Phòng khách chỉ còn lại có Mã Sơn Phong, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ba người, vô cùng - náo nhiệt lập tức biến đến vắng lặng. Mao Tiểu Lị có chút không thích ứng xoa bóp cánh tay, sau đó nghe được Mã Sơn Phong điện thoại đến . Hắn tiếp đứng lên: "Uy, lão bà a." Đứng dậy liền tiến văn phòng nói lặng lẽ nói, điều này làm cho Mao Tiểu Lị càng thêm không thích ứng. Nàng nắm bắt cánh tay trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Nếu không, hai ta cũng đi nói chuyện yêu đương?"

Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo ngước mắt xem xét mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, yên lặng lui về phía sau rời xa. Mao Tiểu Lị: "Chưa nói với ngươi." Trương Cầu Đạo nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra mở ra trò chơi mặt biên: "A."

Mao Tiểu Lị đạp hắn một cước: "Xứng đáng ngươi độc thân." Nàng nâng lên tập nói rằng: "Không được, mỗi ngày bị uy cẩu lương, hiện tại đã chống được không được. Ngươi nói một chút ta phân cục liền như vậy vài người, vài người đều thoát FA. Liền dư lại chúng ta hai cái, ngươi liền không cô đơn tịch mịch sao?"

"Không còn có Ngỗi Tuyên?"

"Cầm thú! Tiểu hài tử có thể tính đi vào sao?" Mao Tiểu Lị trừng mắt nhìn Trương Cầu Đạo liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục lật xem Mã Sơn Phong thân cận tập: "Ta phải mau chóng thoát FA."

Trương Cầu Đạo cười lạnh, ngón tay bay nhanh đi vị, đánh đến di động màn hình bùm bùm vang: "Ngươi có biết thoát FA ý vị như thế nào sao? Ý nghĩa ngươi nhất định đem bình thường kiếm tiền thời gian tất cả đều dùng đi bồi bạn trai nhìn những cái đó nhàm chán xuẩn thấu điện ảnh, bồi bạn trai đi dạo phố, mỗi ngày sáng sớm hai giờ hoá trang ăn diện còn muốn tại bạn trai trước mặt kiều kiều đà đà, nhu nhược đến liên cái nắp bình đều không mở được."

Mao Tiểu Lị bị dọa đến, do dự lại cảnh giác: "Ngươi gạt ta, muốn là chân thật tình huống là như thế này, ngươi đã sớm đem ta đẩy vào trong hố lửa. Làm sao có thể hảo tâm nhắc nhở ta?"

"Ta có hư hỏng như vậy?" Trương Cầu Đạo ngước mắt: "Tốt xấu đồng sự một hồi, nhắc nhở ngươi biệt nhảy vào trong hố lửa mà thôi."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghi hoặc: "Trần ca cùng Độ cục nhìn qua bầu không khí thực hảo a."

"Đó là bọn họ lẫn nhau quen thuộc, vừa mới gặp được đối người. Ngươi có thể bảo chứng ngươi gặp phải người chính là đối ? 90% khả năng gặp được tra nam, dư lại chín phần trăm đem ngươi đương muội muội hoặc là bằng hữu."

"Kia dư lại một phần trăm đâu?"

Trương Cầu Đạo nghiêng người tới gần Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau ôm ngực khẩn trương không thôi lui về phía sau, thẳng đến lui không thể lui khi phía sau lưng để tại trên ghế sa lông. Mao Tiểu Lị khẩn trương hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi làm gì thế? Trương Cầu Đạo, ngươi nên lãnh tĩnh, hai ta là trước ngực dán phía sau lưng hảo huynh đệ. Ngàn vạn biệt bụng đói ăn quàng — "

Trương Cầu Đạo hai tay chống tại Mao Tiểu Lị hai bên, khóe môi mang mạt bĩ cười, thanh thanh đạm đạm. Cúi người tới gần lại như là lược thực giả làm người sinh ra hơi hơi sợ hãi, khuôn mặt của hắn gần sát càng phát khẩn trương Mao Tiểu Lị, sau một lúc lâu: "Xuy!"

Bị lược thực sợ hãi cùng khẩn trương bao phủ, tư vị không phải tốt như vậy thụ. Trương Cầu Đạo thối lui sau, Mao Tiểu Lị có thể hô hấp: "Ngươi, ngươi làm gì thế?"

Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình khinh miệt: "Liền ngươi đoạn này sổ, còn muốn nói thương yêu. Trực tiếp bị người giây sát bị nốc-ao, nhiều nhất bằng tướng mạo của ngươi chống đỡ nhiều ba giây đồng hồ." Nói xong, hắn xoay người hướng cửa đi tới: "Đi rồi, đi liên hệ những cái đó thiếu nữ."

Mao Tiểu Lị hơi hơi há to miệng trừng Trương Cầu Đạo bóng dáng, một lúc lâu kịp phản ứng: "Ta đi! Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi từ đâu học được đoạn sổ? Ngươi không là chỉ biết chơi trò chơi tử trạch nam sao? Nhanh lên thành thật đưa tới, có phải hay không bên ngoài trộm giao bạn gái?"

Bước ra cửa Trương Cầu Đạo nghe vậy, phiên cái rõ ràng mắt. Dưới chân tốc độ nhanh hơn, rời xa gào gào thét thét Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy cà tưng đuổi theo mau, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng: "A ha ha ha ha ha Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi vừa rồi có phải hay không thừa nhận ta cực kì xinh đẹp lớn lên xinh đẹp? Có phải hay không?"

Trương Cầu Đạo xem thường đã phiên đến chỉ còn lại có tròng trắng mắt, nói xong lời cuối cùng Mao Tiểu Lị chỉ chú ý đến 'Tướng mạo' . Bình thường không thấy được nhiều thông minh, thời khắc mấu chốt cố tình lanh lợi đến muốn chết. Quả nhiên Mao gia nhân đều một cái dạng, đầu gỗ đần độn không thông suốt!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Khí cùng khí là nhất dạng , cùng cái âm đọc cùng cái ý tứ. Đạo gia giống nhau dùng khí thay thế khí, nơi này là bởi vì tưởng muốn phân chia một chút sinh khí, cho nên liền dùng khí tới thay thế. Cho nên kỳ thật văn trung khí cùng khí là một cái ý tứ.

《 Tây Tạng trấn ma đồ 》 trung Tàng địa địa hình là ma nữ hình tượng, phải là La Sát ma nữ, cùng ma mẫu không có quá lớn quan hệ. Ta chỉ là đem các nàng liên hệ cùng một chỗ mà thôi, trong truyền thuyết mười hai tòa trấn ma tự đinh tại ma nữ các đốt ngón tay cùng trái tim, Đại Chiêu tự chính là đinh trụ ma nữ trái tim. Chỗ này của ta viết ma mẫu bị trấn áp tại Đại Chiêu tự lại là bịa đặt.

Nhưng mà kỳ thật tại Tàng địa văn hóa trung, có hai vị La Sát ma nữ truyền thuyết, trong đó một cái là Tàng địa nhân dân thuỷ tổ mẫu, một cái khác lại là dưỡng dục Tàng địa đại địa mẫu thân. Nhưng là vì cái gì muốn tu kiến trấn ma tự trấn áp La Sát ma nữ ta cũng không rõ lắm, bên kia tín ngưỡng văn hóa cảm giác rất phức tạp. Tóm lại là thật rất phức tạp, có đôi khi ta xem hoàn là thực không thể lý giải . Tỷ như rõ ràng La Sát ma nữ hung ác thích huyết, nhưng là tại trong truyền thuyết có vị La Sát ma nữ cùng mi hầu kết hợp sinh dưỡng Tàng địa con dân, trở thành bọn họ thuỷ tổ mẫu.

Có hứng thú nói, chương kế tiếp: Làm nói ta phổ cập khoa học một chút.

Chương 81: Nhau thai 07

Đại Béo dẫn dắt Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hai người tới một đống biệt thự trước cửa, nhảy đến tường cao thượng ngồi xổm ngồi xuống nói rằng: "Nàng ở bên trong." Cái đuôi chỉ hướng biệt thự lầu ba cửa sổ, một cái phòng: "Tại kia cái gian phòng trong."

Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt: "Trộm lưu đi vào?"

Đại Béo: "Theo ta quan sát, trong viện trang có an bảo hệ thống, nếu xúc động sẽ trực tiếp báo nguy. Hơn nữa phiên quá sân đến bên trong môn yêu cầu vân tay, vân tay sai lầm ba lượt ở trên sẽ tự động báo nguy, mặt khác sẽ đem xa lạ vân tay thu xuống dưới."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Béo, làm sao ngươi biết đến như vậy rõ ràng?"

"Ta đi vào." Cũng bởi vậy bị bắt lấy trên cổ thịt xách đến phòng an ninh trở thành một cái làm người ta phỉ nhổ tiểu thâu miêu, ảnh chụp còn bắt tại bảo an đình bên ngoài. Nhớ tới này đó, Đại Béo liền xót xa trong lòng. Tuy rằng bắt tại bên ngoài ảnh chụp viết chính là người mất của mời nhận, nhưng nó vẫn là đem này trở thành sỉ nhục. Bỗng nhiên, Đại Béo cảnh giác khom lưng: "Có người đến."

Nói xong, nó nhảy xuống đình viện, thân hình ẩn vào đại thụ trong. Độ Sóc lãm trụ Trần Dương bả vai nghiêng người nhìn về phía phía sau khai tới xe, chiếc xe kia tiến gần thời điểm phóng hoãn tốc độ, tại hai người bên cạnh dừng lại. Cửa sổ xe hạ, bên trong trung niên nam nhân sắc mặt cảnh giác: "Các ngươi là người như thế nào? Đứng ở nơi này làm gì?"

Hắn là lái xe, trong xe còn có một đối vợ chồng thân ảnh. Hiển nhiên vợ chồng mới là chủ nhân, lái xe là bị gợi ý hỏi ý kiến. Độ Sóc rũ mắt: "Đi ngang qua." Trung niên lái xe bị nghẹn khẩu, tưởng giận xích khi đối thượng Độ Sóc ánh mắt, chẳng biết tại sao ngượng ngùng câm miệng. Lại đây một hồi, hắn ngay tại xe chỗ ngồi phía sau kia đối vợ chồng ý bảo hạ đem lái xe tiến trong biệt thự.

Trần Dương nhìn theo xe khai đi vào, cửa sắt chậm rãi đóng lại. Sau đó đem ánh mắt đặt ở biệt thự lầu ba cửa sổ: "Nghe Lâm lão sư cùng hiệu trưởng miêu tả, bọn họ đối nữ nhi bệnh tình cũng không quá quan tâm. So sánh với so dưới càng để ý chính mình công tác, liền tính chúng ta nói bọn họ nữ nhi tình huống cũng chỉ sẽ bị trở thành kẻ điên."

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi muốn đi đâu còn cần băn khoăn?"

Trần Dương không giải: "Ân?"

Độ Sóc: "Làm không cho phép ai có thể lâm vào ngủ say, che chắn mặt khác điện tử thiết bị, giải quyết xong việc tình sau đó lại rời đi." Đề hoàn đề nghị sau, hắn tại Trần Dương giật mình ngẩn ngơ trong ánh mắt nói rằng: "Băn khoăn rất nhiều."

Sinh hoạt tại dương gian hơn hai mươi năm đều là tuân theo pháp luật hảo công dân Trần Dương tỏ vẻ có này đó băn khoăn mới xem như người bình thường, bất quá phi thường thời khắc đặc biệt suy xét. Độ Sóc phương pháp kia cũng không tệ, dù sao mục đích là giải quyết đi theo học ủy cái tiểu cô nương kia bên người Tàng địa ma mẫu."Có thể suy xét."

Đang tại lúc này Trần Dương nghe được có người kêu chính mình, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng nơi phát ra âm thanh chỗ phát hiện một khác chiếc xe khai lại đây đứng ở bọn họ bên cạnh người, đại minh tinh Hà Thiên Na quay kiếng xe xuống hướng bọn họ nhiệt tình chào hỏi: "Trần đại sư, ngài như thế nào ở chỗ này?" Cao Thiên Lượng cũng tại trong xe, nhìn đến Trần Dương vì thế mở cửa xe xuống dưới, đem Hà Thiên Na đỡ xuất cửa xe sau đó chào hỏi: "Trần đại sư đến bên này là tiếp đan tử sao?"

Trần Dương trước tiếp nhận Hà Thiên Na tờ danh sách, âm kém dương sai thúc đẩy nàng cùng Cao Thiên Lượng nhân duyên. Hai người kết hôn thời điểm trả lại cho hắn đưa qua hôn thiếp, lúc ấy tiểu anh linh cả người hắc khí đều rút đi, đánh giá không lâu liền sẽ đầu thai vi hai người tiểu hài tử. Hiện giờ thấy Cao Thiên Lượng thật cẩn thận bộ dáng, nhưng thấy Hà Thiên Na phải là mang bầu. Trần Dương cười hỏi: "Mấy tháng ?"

Cao Thiên Lượng một bộ ngốc ba ba khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Ba tháng. Đến lúc đó ngài cần phải đến uống trăng tròn rượu."

"Nhất định."

"Các ngươi đến này đến. . . Là tiếp Hà Trường Thọ tờ danh sách?" Cao Thiên Lượng tò mò hỏi ý kiến. Hà Trường Thọ đúng là học ủy cái tiểu cô nương kia phụ thân, tiểu cô nương vốn tên là Hà An An.

Trần Dương: "Không tiếp đơn, nhưng Hà An An ra điểm sự." Lập tức hỏi hắn: "Các ngươi là muốn đi Hà gia?"

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Hà gia cùng Thiên Na có chút quan hệ, đến đi một chút. Nếu không ta mang bọn ngươi đi vào?"

Trần Dương nhíu mày nhìn Hà Thiên Na bụng: "Ba tháng còn không quá ổn, dễ dàng bị quỷ đoạt thế thân. Ma mẫu nhìn thấy ngươi phỏng chừng cũng sẽ va chạm đến thai nhi, nếu đi vào biệt ở bên trong đãi lâu." Hắn từ trong túi lấy ra trấn tà phù hòa bình an phù đưa cho Hà Thiên Na: "Thu ."

Hà Thiên Na biết bùa là hảo vật, vì thế đều nhận lấy. Mà Cao Thiên Lượng lại là khẩn trương nói rằng: "Hà An An trêu chọc dơ bẩn vật? Nếu không Na Na ngươi chớ vào đi, ta mang Trần đại sư bọn họ đi vào hảo . Về phần dưới sự tình thứ ước đi ra nói chuyện liền đi, " hắn ngẩng đầu hỏi Trần Dương: "Đại sư ngài nói như vậy được không?"

"Đi vào cũng không có việc gì. Hà gia phong thuỷ cũng không tệ lắm, ngươi không cần quá lo lắng. Chỉ cần không đợi lâu lắm liền không quan hệ."

Hà Thiên Na nhẹ giọng oán giận: "Nhìn ngươi khẩn trương , không đại sự gì. Vào đi thôi, ta cũng vào xem. Chúng ta tiểu bảo bối nhưng không dễ khi dễ như vậy, huống chi còn có Trần đại sư ở đây."

Độ Sóc liếc mắt Hà Thiên Na bụng, "Đừng chậm trễ thời gian, đi vào trước lại nói."

Cao Thiên Lượng ấn chuông cửa, rất nhanh môn liền mở ra. Bốn người một cùng đi vào, Hà Trường Thọ đi tới cửa nghênh đón Cao Thiên Lượng: "Tiểu Cao tổng, có chuyện gì còn muốn lao ngài tự mình đăng môn bái phỏng? Một trận điện thoại không liền có thể giải quyết sự sao? Hai vị này là. . ."

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Bằng hữu." Nghe vậy, Hà Trường Thọ cười cười, liền dẫn mấy người tiến phòng khách. Hà thái thái đi ra đón chào, nhìn thấy Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc hai người đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó cảm thấy hai người khí độ bất phàm hơn nữa Cao Thiên Lượng hơi cung kính thái độ liền cũng biết hai người thân phận không đơn giản, lúc này thay khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Đều tọa, ta làm người bưng nước trà đến."

Cao Thiên Lượng ngồi xuống sau hỏi: "An an đâu?"

Hà Trường Thọ xua tay: "Ở trong phòng làm bài tập. Tiểu Cao tổng muốn gặp an an?"

Cao Thiên Lượng: "Không, lão bà của ta cho nàng mua điểm tiểu lễ vật, dù sao cũng phải nhìn thấy nhân tài có thể tống xuất tay đi."

Hà Trường Thọ lúc này mới nhìn về phía Hà Thiên Na, tươi cười hòa ái không có chút nào xấu hổ: "Khó được có phần này tâm." Hắn đối Hà thái thái nói rằng: "Đi gọi an an xuống dưới, khách nhân đến phỏng còn không xuống dưới giống nói cái gì."

Hà thái thái hướng mọi người cười cười liền lên lầu tự mình đi gọi nữ nhi xuống dưới, Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt hỏi: "Hà tiên sinh, ngươi bình thường rất bận sao?"

Hà Trường Thọ: "Tiểu đánh tiểu nháo sản nghiệp, không người hỗ trợ, phân thân thiếu phương pháp. Chỉ có thể mọi chuyện tự thân vận động, vội đứng lên là thật vội."

"Vội đến liên nữ nhi của mình gặp được nguy hiểm đều không quản?" Hà Trường Thọ tươi cười cứng đờ, lộ ra không giải. Trần Dương đạm thanh nói "Hà An An chủ nhiệm lớp cùng hiệu trưởng cho ngươi đánh quá vài cái điện thoại, báo cho ngươi Hà An An gần nhất trạng thái không thích hợp, muốn mời ngươi nhiều lưu ý nữ nhi của mình. Nhưng ngươi tổng chối từ chính mình vội, liên đi trường học một chuyến đều không thời gian."

Hà Trường Thọ: "Ngài là?"

"Hà An An đồng học gia trưởng."

Hà Trường Thọ cười cười: "Các ngươi muốn nhiều ít?" Thấy Trần Dương hai người không phản ứng, hắn còn nói thêm: "Nhà của chúng ta an an tính tình không tốt lắm, chính là sẽ không chủ động trêu chọc người khác, chỉ sợ các ngươi gia hài tử cũng có sai. Bất quá tính , các ngươi đều chủ động tìm tới cửa, vậy khẳng định là chúng ta gia an an động thủ . Không quan hệ, tiền thuốc men toàn bộ chúng ta xuất."

"Hà tiên sinh chỉ có một nữ nhi sao?"

Hà Trường Thọ: "Đương nhiên."

"Vậy tại sao không nhiều lắm đối nàng trả giá điểm quan tâm?"

Hà Trường Thọ nhíu mày, muốn nói chính mình vội. Bất quá nghĩ lại lại cảm thấy cùng Trần Dương không quá quan hệ, liền nói rằng: "Khai cái giới."

"Bốn trăm vạn."

Hà Trường Thọ tức cười: "Ta hiện tại có hứng thú biết nữ nhi của ta làm cái gì, giết người vẫn là phóng hỏa?"

"Bốn trăm vạn mua con gái của ngươi mệnh, không tính cao." Không đợi Hà Trường Thọ tức giận đến tức giận mắng, Trần Dương trước đứng lên nhìn về phía thang lầu: "Hà thái thái đi chỗ đó sao lâu còn chưa có trở lại?" Hắn cúi đầu dặn dò Hà Thiên Na: "Ở dưới lầu biệt nơi nơi chạy, Độ ca, phiền toái ngươi chú ý bọn họ an toàn."

Đột nhiên trên lầu truyền đến Hà thái thái tiếng thét, đánh gãy Hà Trường Thọ dục muốn nói ra giận xích, liên Hà Thiên Na cũng bị hoảng sợ. Cao Thiên Lượng gấp đến độ liền muốn đem Hà Thiên Na mang đi, nhưng mà Hà Thiên Na lá gan so với hắn còn đại: "Gấp cái gì? Trần đại sư chưa nói làm ta đi liền đại biểu ngồi ở chỗ này an toàn, huống chi không là còn có một vị thiên sư tại sao?"

Cao Thiên Lượng miết hướng bên cạnh Độ Sóc, chỉ cảm thấy sâu không lường được. Lại nghe Trần Dương cố ý dặn dò trong lòng liền cảm an tâm, vì thế kiên trì ngồi xuống. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta lên lầu nhìn xem." Nói xong, hắn liền bước nhanh lên lầu, Hà Trường Thọ tự nhiên cũng đi theo đi lên.

Phát ra tiếng thét là Hà thái thái, mặt trên còn có nữ nhi của hắn, huống chi Trần Dương là người xa lạ, Hà Trường Thọ tự nhiên lo lắng bọn họ. Hắn hiện tại thậm chí cho rằng đều là bọn họ đang làm trò quỷ, lén lút sau khi xuất hiện lại mạc danh kỳ diệu thái độ, hiện tại trong nhà người liền xuất hiện. Hà Trường Thọ không thể không hoài nghi mình bị đùa giỡn , vì thế hắn biên chạy lên lâu còn ý đồ hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi rốt cuộc là người như thế nào? Có tin ta hay không hiện tại lập tức báo nguy?"

Trần Dương: "Tùy ngươi." Chạy đến lầu ba dừng lại, xoay người kéo chặt thiếu chút nữa bởi vì hắn xoay người ngã sấp xuống Hà Trường Thọ: "Hà An An ở đâu cái gian phòng?"

Hà Trường Thọ mới vừa lấy điện thoại di động ra muốn báo nguy, thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống sau bị kéo chặt nhất thời ngây người, chỉ vào hành lang cửa phòng: "Nơi đó."

Trần Dương buông hắn ra hướng kia gian phòng mở cửa đi vào, mới vừa một bước đi vào chợt nghe đến phía sau Hà Trường Thọ hỗn độn rất nhanh tiếng bước chân. Nhanh chóng xoay người khi phát hiện một cái cửa sắt dừng ở trước mặt, mà Hà Trường Thọ lại là lui về phía sau vài bước đắc ý dào dạt nói: "Ngươi ra không được, đến dựa ta vân tay tài năng mở ra cửa sắt. Hiện tại ta liền báo nguy, đem ngươi nhóm này đám người điên tất cả đều bắt lại."

Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh lấy đối, tầm mắt lướt qua hắn dừng ở đối diện kia phiến cửa phòng, đó mới là Hà An An gian phòng. Đại Béo nói Hà gia biệt thự nơi chốn đều là an bảo hệ thống tính ôn hòa, cư nhiên ở trong phòng thiết trí cơ quan. Hà gia người bị hại vọng tưởng chứng rất nghiêm trọng, người bình thường sẽ không ở nhà thiết trí này đó cơ quan.

Dưới lầu Hà Thiên Na có chút bất an, nàng lo lắng thu hồi nhìn trên lầu ánh mắt, tại Cao Thiên Lượng bên tai thấp giọng nói rằng: "Hà Trường Thọ một nhà đều có chút tật xấu, bọn họ tại nhà mình trong trang bị các loại cơ quan cùng an bảo hệ thống, phòng ngừa tiểu thâu. Về phần Hà An An, ghen tị tâm thực cường. Ta cuối cùng cảm thấy lo lắng."

Cao Thiên Lượng nắm chặt tay nàng an ủi: "Không có việc gì, tin tưởng Trần đại sư."

Độ Sóc hai tay tương nắm đặt ở bụng trước, tay trái ngón trỏ có tiết tấu xao đánh tay phải mu bàn tay. Nghe tới trên lầu truyền đến nam nữ hỗn loạn tiếng thét khi lù lù không động, Cao Thiên Lượng hỏi hắn có muốn đi lên hay không nhìn xem, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: "Không cần. Làm cho bọn họ thụ cái giáo huấn."

Trên lầu, Hà Trường Thọ nguyên bản còn đắc ý dào dạt báo nguy, ngay sau đó di động đã bị đánh bay. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn phát hiện là thê tử, thê tử tay phải cánh tay thượng tất cả đều là máu tươi, trên mặt hoảng sợ biểu tình cơ hồ dọa đến hắn. Hà thái thái: "Khoái, nhanh lên chạy, an an nàng điên rồi."

Hà Trường Thọ chưa có thể kịp phản ứng liền thấy nữ nhi từ trong cửa bò đi ra, tứ chi chấm đất giống như côn trùng bò đi ra. Gương mặt vặn vẹo, hai mắt quái dị như côn trùng mắt kép, bụng trướng đến phá lệ đại hảo giống hoài thai tháng mười. Hà An An miệng đều là máu tươi, còn tại nhấm nuốt đồ vật, đột nhiên quay đầu tập trung hành lang Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng. Tất tất tốt tốt một trận động tĩnh, Hà An An bò đi ra bỗng nhiên rất nhanh nhảy đánh phác lại đây, Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng hét lên một tiếng tránh thoát đi.

Hà An An nhảy đến trên cửa sắt, cửa sắt phát ra kịch liệt chấn động. Cách cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu, Hà An An đối Trần Dương phát ra gào thét. Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc, dù sao nàng vào không được: "Các ngươi còn không chạy sao? Nàng hiện tại lục thân không nhận, chỉ tưởng muốn huyết nhục bổ sung dinh dưỡng. Chạy vãn một bước, các ngươi liền sẽ bị ăn."

Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng vừa nghe, quả nhiên thấy Hà An An quay đầu nhìn thẳng bọn họ. Hai người cả kinh sợ tới mức hướng dưới lầu chạy, Hà An An phát hiện bọn họ ý đồ từ hành lang trần nhà thượng bay nhanh leo lên nện ở Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng trước mặt, ngăn chặn cửa thang lầu. Nàng tựa như chỉ con nhện, rơi xuống đất thời điểm tứ chi phản khoanh ở sau lưng, dị dạng khủng bố. Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng chấn kinh dừng bước lại, đại khí không dám suyễn một ngụm, chậm rãi lui về phía sau.

Hà An An mắt kép lộc cộc chuyển động, cuối cùng định tại Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng trên người. Nàng trong cổ họng phát ra lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm buồn thanh, đột nhiên chính là một trận tiếng rít, thế nhưng đem đăng quản chấn vỡ. Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng khắc chế không ngừng tiếng thét, mà Hà An An đã tại rõ ràng diệt diệt ngọn đèn trung phác lại đây cắn Hà thái thái ngón tay.

Hà thái thái kêu thảm thiết, ngón tay hoạt sinh sinh bị gặm đoạn. Hà An An đưa ngón tay cắn tại miệng nhấm nuốt, lộ ra nụ cười quỷ quyệt. Hà Trường Thọ nâng khóc rống tru lên Hà thái thái, thừa dịp Hà An An nhấm nuốt thời khắc rất nhanh sau này trốn. Hà An An mắt kép nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm, không chút nào sốt ruột, thoáng như Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng đã là rơi vào nàng mạng nhện bên trong sâu.

Trần Dương thần sắc thoáng ngưng trọng, tại Hà Trường Thọ trải qua khi đột nhiên vươn tay kéo lấy hắn: "Mở cửa!" Hà Trường Thọ điên cuồng kêu to, thấy là Trần Dương mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ngẩn ngơ một lúc lâu mới kịp phản ứng. Nhưng mà bên kia Hà An An nhìn thấy Trần Dương cánh tay, ánh mắt hoàn toàn bị hấp dẫn, yết hầu phát ra lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm thanh âm: ". . . Thật ghen tỵ. . . Thật ghen tỵ. . ."

"Ngươi có thể khai nhanh lên sao?"

Hà Trường Thọ đầu đầy mồ hôi: "Chờ, từ từ, khoái, nhanh." Hà An An tứ chi cùng sử dụng lủi thượng nhảy xuống chạy như điên lại đây, đăng quản bị phá hư thỉnh thoảng sát xuất hỏa hoa. Hành lang rõ ràng diệt diệt, Hà thái thái tinh tế tiếng khóc tăng thêm khủng bố không khí.'Đích' một tiếng, cửa mở điều khe hở hẹp. Lúc này Hà An An đem miệng trương mở tối đa, hướng phía Hà Trường Thọ cổ phác đi lên.

Nhất trương tay từ trong cửa sắt mặt vươn ra, một phen kéo qua Hà Trường Thọ cũng đem cửa sắt hung hăng đi phía trước đẩy.'Phanh' một tiếng cùng Hà An An đánh lên, phát ra kịch liệt tiếng vang, Hà An An xoay người đạn tại trần nhà mặt trên gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương. Trong cổ họng phát ra lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm thanh âm, giống như ô trong nước toát ra phao phao vỡ tan thanh âm, khó nghe lại ghê tởm.

Trần Dương thoát xuống tay trên cánh tay chỉnh xuyến cổ đồng tiền tệ, kéo dài sau hơi hơi vung ra thế nhưng trực tiếp biến thành cổ đồng tiền kiếm. Hà An An sợ hãi kia cỗ dương khí, hơi hơi lui về phía sau vài bước, nhìn thấy bọn họ trên đỉnh đầu đăng quản tính toán trò cũ trọng thi phát ra tiếng rít chấn vỡ đăng quản. Đáng tiếc mới vừa há miệng đã bị Trần Dương ném mạnh tới đồng tiền kiếm thương đến, vội vàng tránh né sớm quên tiếng rít.

"Câm miệng đi!" Trần Dương bắt lấy đồng tiền kiếm phản thủ vứt hướng cánh tay, đồng tiền kiếm lập tức quy củ biến thành dây xích tay dán tại cánh tay thượng. Đem trấn tà phù dán tại Hà An An trên người làm cho nàng vô pháp nhúc nhích, giờ phút này lại vẫn ghen ghét trừng hắn. Trần Dương hừ cười một tiếng, nhìn về phía nàng cao cao hở ra bụng. Bàn tay dán tại kia bụng thượng, dưới im ắng.

Hà Trường Thọ vợ chồng chật vật đã chạy tới, tưởng muốn bính Hà An An lại không dám đụng vào: "Đại, đại sư, an an đây là có chuyện gì? Nàng, nàng bụng sao lại như vậy đại? Mấy ngày hôm trước nhìn thấy vẫn là bình , có phải hay không trúng tà ?"

"Trúng tà, nhất định là trúng tà , nhất định là." Hà thái thái hoảng sợ nỉ non, nàng đoạn chỉ còn tại đổ máu, chính là giờ phút này lại giống cảm giác không đến đau đớn. Trần Dương dùng cầm máu nguyền rủa thay nàng cầm máu, sau đó đối Hà Trường Thọ nói rằng: "Mang nàng đi xuống băng bó miệng vết thương." Nghĩ nghĩ, lại đem nhất trương trấn tà phù cấp Hà thái thái: "Nàng hiện tại tinh thần hoảng hốt, ba hồn bảy vía dễ dàng xuất khiếu, đừng làm cho nàng tại đã bị đại kinh hách. Nếu không lại tìm trở về liền phiền toái, nhớ rõ gọi tên của nàng, dắt lấy nàng."

Hà Trường Thọ vội không ngừng gật đầu: "Kia an an nàng — "

"Không là một hai ngày sự tình, tự nhiên không có khả năng nhất thời hồi lâu có thể giải quyết."

Hà Trường Thọ nhớ tới trước nữ nhi chủ nhiệm lớp cùng hiệu trưởng dặn dò hắn nhiều chú ý, Trần Dương cũng chất vấn quá hắn, nhưng hắn cũng không đương hồi sự sự tình liền cảm thấy hối hận. Nếu hắn sớm một chút chú ý tới nữ nhi vấn đề, có phải hay không có thể tránh cho hôm nay thảm kịch phát sinh?

Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại phất tay: "Chỗ nào an toàn liền trốn chạy đi đâu, các ngươi tại chỉ biết vướng chân vướng tay."

Hà Trường Thọ cho dù lo lắng Hà An An, lúc này cũng không thể không mang theo Hà thái thái gần đây tìm gian phòng ốc trốn đi. Hảo tại trong phòng có y dược rương, có thể băng bó miệng vết thương. Trần Dương lại là ngồi xổm bên cạnh quan sát Hà An An, người sau ghen ghét ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở trên người hắn. Có thể biết được Hà An An cảm xúc bệnh là ghen tị, ghen tị ăn mòn ngũ tạng lục phủ có thể cho quỷ cung cấp càng vì nồng đậm sinh khí. Chính là Hà An An suy bại tốc độ cũng sẽ nhanh hơn, một khi quỷ sinh ra đến, chỉ sợ nàng chống đỡ không đến sinh khí tiếp viện thời điểm.

Trần Dương híp lại hai mắt, đem một đạo trấn tà linh phù dán tại Hà An An bụng, lại dùng hai trương thanh tâm phù phân biệt dán tại nàng huyệt thái dương hai bên cũng đối này niệm thanh tâm nguyền rủa. Hà An An thống khổ đến cực điểm, ngũ quan vặn vẹo, nhưng là từ từ thanh tỉnh cũng ý thức được chính mình tình cảnh, biến đến sợ hãi không thôi. Nàng nắm Trần Dương quần áo khẩn cầu: "Cứu, cứu ta."

Trần Dương thở dài, nói nhỏ: "Yên tâm đi. Ngươi trước ngủ một giấc, ngày mai liền không có việc gì . Ngươi vẫn là thông minh nhất hài tử, lão sư thích, đồng học tín nhiệm, ba mẹ ngươi kiêu ngạo."

Hà An An xả môi lộ ra miễn cưỡng tươi cười, chậm rãi lâm vào ngủ say. Nội tâm của nàng mãnh liệt ghen tị tâm đắc để hóa giải, sinh khí không lại nồng đậm tập trung có thể trì hoãn quỷ sinh ra. Hà An An bởi vì cha mẹ nguyên nhân mà không ngừng yêu cầu chính mình đạt tới hoàn mỹ nhất, bởi vậy lâm vào vô tận ghen tị trung, đến cuối cùng biến thành chỉ cần nhìn thấy bất cứ chuyện gì vật liền sẽ lâm vào ghen tị cũng điên cuồng ăn cơm.

Quỷ ý thức được sinh khí đoạn tiệt, tưởng muốn sinh ra. Nhưng Trần Dương trấn tà phù ngăn chặn nó sinh ra lộ, lúc này ma mẫu từ cửa nhà đi tới, ánh mắt dẫn đầu bị Hà Thiên Na hấp dẫn. Hà Thiên Na mang thai ba tháng, trong bụng thai nhi vốn cũng là quỷ, đối với ma mẫu đến nói là đại bổ vật, so với tự sản tự tiêu quỷ, Hà Thiên Na trong bụng quỷ càng hấp dẫn nàng.

Ma mẫu quyết đoán vứt bỏ tự sản tự tiêu quỷ, lựa chọn Hà Thiên Na trong bụng thai nhi. Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na nhìn không thấy ma mẫu, chỉ cảm thấy độ ấm đột nhiên giảm xuống, bọn họ không từ cảm thấy lưng một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên. Hai người ôm đến càng ngày càng gấp, đồng loạt trộm dò xét nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Độ Sóc, bỗng nhiên ngọn đèn không ngừng lóe ra, hỏa hoa ca sát hai tiếng sau khôi phục bình thường.

Phòng khách yên tĩnh tuân lệnh người sợ hãi, Hà Thiên Na cái trán nhỏ mồ hôi lạnh: "Ta cảm thấy bụng có chút đau." Cao Thiên Lượng dọa sợ, ôm lấy Hà Thiên Na liền kêu: "Lão bà ngươi không sao chứ? Lão bà, ta nhi tử không có việc gì đi? Đừng dọa ta a lão bà, đừng rời bỏ ta —" Hà Thiên Na hung hăng một bàn tay phách về phía Cao Thiên Lượng đầu: "Ngươi ước gì ta chết sao? Ta khẩn trương đến bụng rút gân mà thôi!"

Cao Thiên Lượng than thở: "Ngươi kêu đến như vậy rất thật, ta đương nhiên bị dọa đến ." Hà Thiên Na trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, lôi kéo hắn lặng lẽ hướng Độ Sóc bên kia dời, cảm giác tương đối an toàn. Đột nhiên đỉnh đầu đăng quản bạo khai, gian phòng nhất thời ngầm hạ một nửa. Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na hai người rắn rắn chắc chắc bị ngoan đã giật mình, ngắn ngủi hét lên một tiếng, sau đó chỉ thấy tới cửa đi tới cao đại lục sắc làn da hồng y nữ nhân.

Nàng mắt kép thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Hà Thiên Na bụng, sợ tới mức Hà Thiên Na vội vàng che chính mình bụng, Cao Thiên Lượng đem nàng kéo ra phía sau một mình dũng cảm đối mặt ma mẫu. Ngay sau đó bên cạnh cùng với đỉnh đầu thủy tinh đăng tất cả đều bạo khai, Cao Thiên Lượng kê tặc lôi kéo Hà Thiên Na trốn được từ đầu đến cuối lù lù không động Độ Sóc phía sau.

Ma mẫu câu lũ cao đại thân thể, túc có hai thước cao. Nàng trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn Độ Sóc, nhận thấy được nguy hiểm liền bắt đầu bồi hồi. Trong cổ họng phát ra cống nước bẩn trong bọt biển phá vỡ lẩm bẩm thanh, do dự là lúc nghe được lầu ba truyền đến quỷ tiếng khóc. Nàng bắt đầu lo lắng phiền táo, lao ra đi cước bộ dừng lại, bởi vì đối thượng Độ Sóc nâng lên đôi mắt, nàng ý thức được người đối diện rất nguy hiểm.

Quỷ tiếng khóc càng ngày càng vang dội, ma mẫu lại càng phiền táo. Ma mẫu hướng sản thập nhi đêm thực chi, nhưng nàng ngẫu nhiên sẽ lưu lại cường tráng nhất hài tử trở thành chính mình đắc lực giúp đỡ. Cùng lúc đó nàng lại thực yêu con của mình, không thể chịu đựng hài tử gặp được nguy hiểm. Hà An An trong bụng quỷ chính là nàng tưởng muốn lưu lại cường tráng nhất quỷ, cho nên giờ phút này ma mẫu tình thương của mẹ bị kích phát.

Ma mẫu kêu rên một tiếng buông tha Hà Thiên Na trong bụng quỷ, ngược lại hướng trên lầu bôn đi qua. Nhưng ở đến lầu hai cửa thang lầu thời điểm lại bị hung hăng đá xuống dưới, đập hư sàn nhà. Nàng giãy dụa đứng lên, nhìn thấy thanh thản đứng ở cửa thang lầu Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc trên cao nhìn xuống, khí độ uy nghiêm: "Tàng địa ma mẫu, ngươi ăn con của mình, là ra sức lượng. Người bên ngoài không quản, là vi cân bằng âm dương. Nhưng ngươi đem quỷ ký sinh vô tội thiếu nữ, họa loạn dương gian, tội không thể tha thứ."

Ma mẫu bị Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn thương tổn đến thời điểm liền nhận ra Độ Sóc thân phận, nàng tuy bị xưng là vạn quỷ chi mẫu, kì thực thiên đạo vi chế hành lệnh nàng hướng sản thập nhi sau đó suy yếu không thôi. Làm sinh tồn đi xuống nàng không thể không ăn luôn con của mình khôi phục lực lượng, bởi vậy cái gọi là vạn quỷ chi mẫu bất quá là tướng không binh. So với Phong Đô Đại Đế đạo giáo tôn thần, nàng bất quá là tương đối lợi hại điểm La Sát ma mẫu.

Trên lầu ba quỷ khóc càng ngày càng thê lương, càng ngày càng tiếp cận. Nguyên lai là Trần Dương đem Hà An An ôm xuống dưới, Hà An An trong bụng quỷ nhận thấy được ma mẫu sở tại mới có thể bất cứ giá nào phát ra âm thanh cầu cứu. Độ Sóc quay đầu lại tiếp nhận Trần Dương trong ngực Hà An An, nói rằng: "Hiện tại xuất phát?"

Trần Dương: "Là. Ta vừa mới hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo, hắn nói đã liên hệ hảo sở hữu thiếu nữ cũng đưa bọn họ đưa đến phân cục. Lão Khấu cùng Lục Tu Chi bên kia thái cực tụ khí trận cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt, hiện tại sẽ chờ chúng ta."

Độ Sóc bước đi đi trước: "Đi thôi."

Ma mẫu lòng nóng như lửa đốt, phát ra thê lương tru lên nổi điên xông lên trước. Lại ở cạnh gần Độ Sóc hai thước xa khi chạm đến kim hoàng sắc màn hào quang, nháy mắt giống bị liệt hỏa chích nướng thống khổ. Trần Dương dừng lại, đối Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na nói rằng: "Ta đưa các ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Cao Thiên Lượng cùng Hà Thiên Na vội vàng đi qua, đi theo bọn họ phía sau bị an toàn cất bước. Mà Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc thì lên xe hồi phân cục, ma mẫu một đường xa xa đi theo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngày hôm qua nói 'Khí' cùng 'Khí' có chút bất đồng, người trước hậu thiên khí, người sau bẩm sinh chi khí.

Tàng địa trấn ma đồ ban đầu là xích tôn công chúa tưởng muốn tu kiến chùa, nhưng là vô luận như thế nào tu kiến đều thất bại, vì thế thỉnh văn thành công chúa hỗ trợ. Văn thành công chúa phỏng đoán xuất Tàng địa địa hình là La Sát ma nữ hình tượng, cho nên tu kiến mười hai trấn ma tự.

Tàng địa phật giáo. . . Ân, kỳ thật ta cũng thật không dám thảo luận cái này, có vài người cho rằng Tàng địa phật giáo không là chính thống phật giáo, mà là lừa đời lấy tiếng hơn một ngàn năm tà giáo. Nhưng Tàng địa phật giáo (la ma) hiện tại trải rộng toàn thế giới, nó tu hành phật hiệu trong có một cái song tu tương đối người lên án. Liền ta tự thân mà nói, không thích. Ta vẫn tương đối sùng kính bên này phật giáo, từ bi vi hoài.

Bởi vì Tàng địa phật giáo kỳ thật thực huyết tinh, phi thường huyết tinh, còn có song có kỷ cương phi, loại này tu hành bí pháp chính là pháp sư cùng mười hai tuổi đến hai mươi tuổi chỗ nữ phát sinh quan hệ, tốt nhất là mười hai tuổi đến mười sáu tuổi thiếu nữ.

Tổng cảm giác giống tẩy não, yêu cầu nữ tín đồ dùng tiền tài từ từ hầu hạ pháp sư, chờ pháp sư vừa lòng liền cùng nữ tín đồ tu hành (chính là giao cấu). Sau đó còn muốn cầu nữ tín đồ mang con gái của mình tỷ muội đồng thời hầu hạ, có đôi khi còn đàn giao.

Rất nhiều thời điểm một ít thiếu nữ làm cái gọi là minh phi, vẫn là chỗ nữ, mười hai mười ba tuổi đã bị đùa chết. Mặt khác còn có rất nhiều huyết tinh nghi thức, ngày mai rồi nói sau.

Chương 82: Nhau thai 08

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy ma mẫu một đường chạy như điên truy ở phía sau: "Nàng còn đi theo."

Độ Sóc chính chú ý tình hình giao thông, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Ma mẫu đối với muốn lưu lại hài tử sẽ quán chú sở hữu tình thương của mẹ, có thể vi đứa bé này đi tìm chết. Cho nên nàng nhất định sẽ theo tới phân cục, " hắn bớt thời giờ liếc mắt chỗ ngồi phía sau Hà An An, người sau nhíu mày tựa hồ có đau tỉnh xu thế: "Đừng làm cho nàng tỉnh, nếu không sẽ phiền toái."

"Ta biết." Trần Dương đối Hà An An dùng an bình phù cùng chú ngữ, lại ngẩng đầu khi phát hiện xe dừng lại. Độ Sóc bình tĩnh giải thích: "Đèn xanh đèn đỏ." Coi trọng quy tắc Đại Đế thập phần tuân kỷ thủ pháp, càng thêm không thể tiếp thu sấm đèn đỏ bị khấu phân.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe, phát hiện ma mẫu ngồi xổm khoảng cách ba thước xa một chiếc xe trên mui xe như hổ rình mồi. Nàng tại kiêng kị Độ Sóc, nôn nóng bồi hồi ý đồ tìm kiếm cơ hội cứu trở về con của mình.

Đèn xanh đèn đỏ sáng lên thời điểm, ma mẫu được ăn cả ngã về không đột nhiên nhảy đánh đứng lên đánh về phía Trần Dương chiếc xe này, nhưng còn chưa chạm đến trần xe đã bị kim quang hung hăng đạn đánh, đau hào một tiếng sau trên không trung lật đổ đụng vào một chiếc xe tải sau ném tới mặt đất. Mà kia lượng xe tải bởi vì ngoài ý muốn va chạm lực độ thiên hướng bên hông chàng tiến xanh hoá mang, hảo tại không có xuất hiện nhân viên thương vong sự cố. Chính là lái xe bị cứu đến sau vẻ mặt hoảng sợ nói mình giống như đụng vào cực đại đồ vật, nhưng mà theo dõi trong cái gì đều không có.

Người thường trong mắt nhìn không tới ma mẫu hành tung, Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt: "Nàng còn theo ở phía sau. Nếu nàng không là lợi dụng vô tội thiếu nữ sinh hạ quỷ cung nàng khôi phục lực lượng, phần này tình thương của mẹ còn rất làm người ta cảm động." Ma mẫu sinh hạ quỷ đem này trở thành thuốc bổ, nếu là chọn lựa xuất cường tráng nhất một cái lưu lại trở thành hài tử, thì sẽ khuynh tâm yêu hộ.

Kế tiếp Trần Dương dùng Mao Tiểu Lị ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, một đường bật đèn xanh thông suốt trở lại phân cục. Trở về thời điểm đã gần đến hoàng hôn, mặt trời lặn ánh chiều tà rơi đình viện, tiểu khu rất nhiều người đi ra tản bộ lưu cẩu, chợt thấy một trận âm hàn xuyên thân mà qua, còn tưởng rằng là thời tiết muốn chuyển hàn sôi nổi bọc khẩn quần áo tính toán trở về nhìn xem dự báo thời tiết, hảo nhắc nhở nhi nữ ngày mai đi làm mang bộ y phục.

Xe đứng ở phân cục bên ngoài, Trần Dương tiến vào đình viện ngẩng đầu quan khán hai mắt sau nói rằng: "Bọn họ tại thiên thai." Độ Sóc ôm lấy Hà An An, cùng Trần Dương sóng vai thượng thiên đài. Ma mẫu rất nhanh nhảy đánh tiến phân cục đình viện thạch trên bàn, phát ra lẩm bẩm lẩm bẩm thanh âm, một đôi mắt kép đánh giá phân cục. Đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng thiên thai chạy vội đi lên, lại tại chạm đến thiên thai khi phát hiện ven rìa họa mãn trấn tà phù chú, ma mẫu xúc không kịp đề phòng bị trấn tà phù chú gây thương tích hung hăng ngã quỵ xuống đất mặt.

Thiên thai thượng ống heo hoàng bố, hoàng bố mặt trái họa thái cực bát quái, chính diện thì nằm ngửa mấy chục cái thiếu nữ cùng lão ẩu. Lão ẩu chiếm đa số, ứng cũng là sinh khí bị quỷ hút đi thiếu nữ, mặt khác còn có vài cái phệ thiếu nữ. Trong đó có mấy người thanh tỉnh thấy hết thảy, mặc dù sợ hãi nhưng cũng bao hàm hy vọng.

Lục Tu Chi bãi đàn khai phá, bốn phía châm bát trản đèn chong, phân bố bát quái bát môn. Mao Tiểu Lị tại thiên thai bốn phía không ngừng họa trấn tà linh phù, Trương Cầu Đạo ở bên dùng thanh rượu đoái chu sa cung nàng lấy dùng. Khấu Tuyên Linh tự nhiên là cùng Lục Tu Chi bãi đàn mượn sơn xuyên hồ nước sinh khí, ma mẫu rơi xuống phát ra thê lương tru lên làm cho bọn họ từng người nhất đốn, sau đó tiếp tục trong tay công tác.

Trần Dương ngước mắt, tịch dương sáng lạn đến mức tận cùng, mỹ đến sinh cơ bừng bừng, rung động nhân tâm. Thái cực tụ khí, tốt nhất canh giờ là tử ngọ mão dậu, phân biệt đối ứng sớm, trung, chạng vạng cùng rạng sáng, đúng là sinh khí chuyển biến nhất nồng đậm thời điểm. Lúc này gần tới năm giờ, đúng là giờ Dậu tứ âm nhị dương sinh khí nồng đậm bàng bạc khi.

Đế đô long mạch kéo, sinh khí cuồn cuộn không dứt, thêm trước có Hoàng Hà vờn quanh, tả có thái sơn hữu có Hoa Sơn, thanh long bạch hổ tương nhiễu cùng với. Hoàng Hà lại là hoa quốc tam đại làm long chi nhất, bắt đầu với Côn Lôn, càng là sinh khí không dứt. Tuyệt hảo phong thủy bảo địa, lập thủ đô chi nhất. Bởi thế tại đế đô mượn sơn xuyên sinh khí kỳ thật nhất dễ dàng.

Lục Tu Chi vô hỏa châm hương dây, hướng thiên địa bái tam bái sáp nhập lư hương, sau đó cầm lấy phong phiên báo cho sơn xuyên hồ nước. Tứ hải trong vòng, sinh khí nồng đậm sơn xuyên hồ nước đều có linh, có linh vật, muốn hướng bọn họ mượn dùng đồ vật tự nhiên yêu cầu báo cho.

Trần Dương đi đến Khấu Tuyên Linh bên người vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp lại sau đến hai người, cười cười nói rằng: "Nếu không ra sai lầm nói, hẳn là đều có thể cứu trở về đến. Chính là sinh khí từng bị hút quang, thân thể từ căn bản thượng liền có tổn thương, trừ phi mặt sau hảo hảo an dưỡng, nếu không thọ mệnh vẫn là sẽ có ảnh hưởng."

"Có thể cứu trở về cũng so hiện tại hảo rất nhiều." Trần Dương không phát hiện Mã Sơn Phong thân ảnh, liền hỏi: "Mã thúc người đâu?"

"Về nhà . Dù sao chúng ta có thể ứng phó, hắn bên kia còn muốn cùng Tàng địa tăng nhân, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội giữ liên lạc. Ở trong này sẽ quấy rầy đến hắn." Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất ra pháp khí, nghiêng tai lắng nghe bỗng nhiên nói rằng: "Ngươi có nghe được cái gì thanh âm sao?"

Trần Dương hướng thiên thai ven rìa đi, hướng dưới lầu nhìn. Đình viện trong trống trơn đãng đãng cũng không thấy ma mẫu bóng dáng, bốn phía tĩnh lặng không tiếng động. Mao Tiểu Lị dừng lại vẽ bùa động tĩnh, cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau sau chậm rãi nghiêng người hướng phía dưới nhìn, đồng dạng là nhìn thấy không đãng địa phương mặt. Trần Dương: "Ma mẫu không có khả năng cam tâm rời đi." Lập tức nghe được tất tốt thanh âm, cẩn thận nghe lại không thấy.

Đột nhiên Độ Sóc kéo chặt Trần Dương thủ đoạn đem hắn kéo ra phía sau cũng khoái chuẩn ngoan kháp trụ một cái quái dị tiểu anh nhi, hung hăng đập chết. Mọi người tập trung nhìn vào, phát hiện là chỉ độc nhãn quỷ. Ma mẫu tuy bị trấn áp tại Tàng địa Đại Chiêu tự, chính là ngày đản thập nhi, chẳng sợ mười ngày trung chỉ lưu lại một quỷ, ngàn năm xuống dưới cũng có mấy vạn chỉ quỷ nhưng cung sử dụng.

Mao Tiểu Lị thấy thế, xoay người nhảy đến thiên thai bên ngoài ven rìa xoay người nhìn xuống. Trên vách tường tất cả đều là leo lên đi lên quỷ, thụ ma mẫu sử dụng tại leo lên trên đường vô thanh vô tức. Mao Tiểu Lị hô to: "Phía dưới tất cả đều là quỷ."

Trần Dương: "Chúng nó không sợ trấn tà linh phù?"

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị cúi đầu nhìn: "Hiển nhiên không là." Nàng bò lên đến nói rằng: "Biết con kiến như thế nào lao ra quyển lửa sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày: "Không phải đâu." Trần Dương lưu loát nhảy đến thiên thai bên ngoài ven rìa hướng dưới lầu nhìn, nhìn thấy leo lên tuyến đầu quỷ dùng thân thể của chính mình ma xát trấn tà phù, bị cháy bỏng đi sau xuất rất nhỏ tất tốt thanh. Hắn quay đầu lại hướng Lục Tu Chi bên kia nhìn liếc mắt một cái, người sau đã bắt đầu mượn khí, Lục Tu Chi đỉnh đầu tầng mây rất nặng, hình thành cực đại lốc xoáy, có thể kỳ quan.

Mao Tiểu Lị thải trụ một cái quỷ, tiếp nhận Trương Cầu Đạo ném tới kiếm gỗ đào trạc tử, đã thấy phía dưới còn có càng nhiều quỷ tre già măng mọc nảy lên đến cảm thấy đến phiền toái: "Quỷ nhiều lắm, như vậy đi xuống chỉ sợ hội hữu thác lậu." Bọn họ mới năm người, chỉ sợ ngăn không được đông đảo quỷ. Một khi có sai lậu chạy vào đi quấy rầy Lục Tu Chi mượn khí, chỉ sợ cũng kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ ngược lại hại chết những cái đó thiếu nữ."Trần ca, làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương thu hồi đồng tiền kiếm: "Lão Độ, giao cho ngươi." Hắn thối lui đến Độ Sóc bên người: "Mệnh lệnh chúng nó tốc tốc rời đi."

Độ Sóc nhẹ quát hạ cái mũi của mình, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ta mệnh lệnh không ."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Như thế nào sẽ?" Phong Đô Đại Đế không là minh giới cao nhất thần linh, chủ lĩnh vạn quỷ sao?

Độ Sóc: "Chỉ bằng mệnh lệnh chỉ sợ không được, quỷ nghe theo ma mẫu mệnh lệnh, sẽ không cãi lời. Chúng nó đối ta là kính sợ sợ hãi, đối với ma mẫu lại là tuyệt đối phục tòng. Liền tính ta là Đại Đế, cũng có không phục tòng ta ác quỷ." Giống như dương gian đế vương, luôn có tưởng muốn phản loạn người tồn tại. Độ Sóc là đạo giáo tôn thần, trời sinh thần linh, ma mẫu trên thực tế cũng là trời sinh thần linh, nàng kia một chi từ thượng cổ liền tồn tại. Bàn tới địa vị cùng lực lượng quả thật có được không sợ Đại Đế tư cách, nếu như không là đối phương sau lại làm hại nhân gian bị trấn áp Tàng địa Đại Chiêu tự, thực lực suy yếu không ít. Chỉ sợ lúc này có gan cùng Đại Đế mặt đối mặt gọi nhịp.

Hắn tự tay câu xuất Trần Dương cần cổ gian tơ hồng, đem dư lại một khác khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn lấy ra: "Chỉ bằng mệnh lệnh không được, cũng chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ trấn áp. Này đàn quỷ xuất hiện dương gian, vốn là liền thuộc loại trái pháp luật phạm kỷ."

Trần Dương ánh mắt lượng lượng, nhanh chóng gỡ xuống trên cổ bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn cấp Độ Sóc: "Vậy ngươi nhanh lên."

Độ Sóc liếc mắt Trần Dương, lấy quá bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn bộ thượng ngón tay cái, ngón tay cái thượng còn có mặt khác bán khối.'Ca sát' rất nhỏ tiếng vang, hai khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn hợp tại một khối, khoảng cách gần nhất Trần Dương đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái chớp mắt hoảng hốt, lập tức khôi phục thần trí. Hắn nhìn chăm chú nhìn Độ Sóc ngón cái thượng đầy đủ Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, trong lòng biết uy lực của nó khủng bố, có thể trực tiếp hiệu lệnh, trấn áp trong địa ngục hàng vạn hàng nghìn ác quỷ tai hoạ!

Trần Dương lui ra phía sau một bước, nhẹ nói nói "Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chúng nó hợp cùng một chỗ phát huy uy lực, còn rất chờ mong."

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương cổ, thân hạ tai của hắn đóa tiêm. Hướng trước một bước, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn phía dưới đông đảo quỷ. Mà ở quỷ trong mắt, giống như thân ở địa ngục, bị vây trên đỉnh đầu phương thần linh làm chúng nó liên sinh ra đinh điểm lòng phản kháng cũng không dám. Chính là huynh đệ kêu rên cầu cứu cùng ma mẫu thê lương điên cuồng , mệnh lệnh khiến cho chúng nó tiếp tục đi tới, nhưng mà việc này vi đã định trước chúng nó chỉ có thể bị trấn áp địa ngục.

"Gia quỷ, vô lệnh thiện ly âm phủ, nhiễu loạn dương gian trật tự, điên đảo âm dương, trợ Trụ vi ngược. Phạt trụy nóng rực địa ngục, chuộc lại tội nghiệt lại vừa nhập luân hồi." Độ Sóc hai tay bàn tay chồng chéo, tay phải ngón cái vuốt phẳng tay trái ngón tay cái thượng Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn, đương hắn niệm xong liền có một đạo con dấu trống rỗng xuất hiện hóa thành quang điểm đánh vào dưới hàng vạn hàng nghìn quỷ trên người, trở thành vô pháp phai mờ dấu vết. Trừ phi một ngày kia tội nghiệt chuộc lại, dấu vết biến mất, chúng nó tài năng trọng nhập luân hồi đạo.

Này đàn quỷ thân là ma mẫu đồng lõa, ngày xưa trợ giúp ma mẫu làm ác, Độ Sóc bắt không được hiện hành cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời buông tha chúng nó. Ngày nay tận mắt nhìn thấy, chúng nó thiện ly âm phủ đã là tội lớn nhất kiện, huống chi vọng tưởng uổng hại nhân mệnh, càng là tội thêm nhất đẳng.

Âm hồn lệ quỷ tại chưa đến âm phủ đồng ý không đến thiện ly, nếu không sẽ nhiễu loạn dương gian trật tự, điên đảo âm dương, tạo thành dương gian đại loạn. Cho nên âm hồn lệ quỷ tại bị bắt nhập âm phủ đăng ký, thẩm tra nhưng cư trú âm trạch trong, hoặc vô mộ phần vô mộ bia giả sẽ bởi vì mỗ ta nguyên nhân đem chúng nó lần nữa thả lại dương gian y thảo phụ mộc mà sống. Này đó hết thảy có dấu hiệu, nếu vô dấu hiệu thiện ly âm phủ chính là xúc phạm âm phủ pháp luật.

Mao Tiểu Lị đè lại thiên thai hướng dưới lầu vừa thấy, đình viện giống như biến thành núi lửa hoạt động, đem leo lên trốn chết quỷ tất cả đều nắm bộ đi xuống. Quỷ rơi vào núi lửa nham trung nháy mắt hóa thành khô lâu, cho dù không ngừng giãy dụa cũng vô pháp đào thoát. Thê lương khóc thét vang vọng phân cục, hảo tại nàng trước vẽ cách âm phù, vô luận cái gì thanh âm đều truyền không xuất phân cục.

Mao Tiểu Lị sợ tới mức đảo hút khẩu lương khí, rất nhanh bò lên thiên thai vỗ ngực nói rằng: "Đây là nóng rực địa ngục? Rất khủng bố ."

Trương Cầu Đạo ở bên cười nhạo: "Không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ bát hàn bát nhiệt địa ngục. Ngươi có phải hay không gạt người tiền tài ?"

"Lăn." Mao Tiểu Lị hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng. Trương Cầu Đạo miệng không lưu tình chút nào cười nhạo, động tác cũng là cẩn thận nâng dậy chân nhuyễn Mao Tiểu Lị, đem nàng kéo hướng địa phương an toàn: "Ngồi xuống đi ngươi, người nhát gan." Tức giận đến Mao Tiểu Lị ngoan đá đi qua, thiếu chút nữa cùng hắn đánh nhau.

Độ Sóc Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn không chỉ trấn áp phía dưới quỷ, đồng thời làm trấn áp những cái đó còn giấu ở các thiếu nữ bụng trong chưa sinh ra quỷ. Chúng nó tiếng khóc tiệm tức, cũng không dám khóc thét, lại càng không dám hấp thu sinh khí. Đương nhiên là có Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị trấn tà linh phù tại, chúng nó muốn hút sinh khí cũng hút không đến, mà Lục Tu Chi đã thành công mượn đến sơn xuyên hồ nước nồng đậm sinh khí hội tụ đến các thiếu nữ trên người. Ngoại giới nồng đậm sinh khí cùng bụng trong khô cạn sinh khí hình thành hai cực khiến cho quỷ vô pháp sinh tồn, một khi chúng nó chủ động đi xuất thiếu nữ bụng liền sẽ lập tức bị chém giết.

Đỉnh đầu tầng mây chồng chất, giống như cửu trọng cung điện cực kỳ đồ sộ hoa lệ. Nồng đậm sinh khí tụ tập phân cục hình thành sáng lạn sáng mờ, hấp dẫn vô số loài chim tại phân cục trên không xoay quanh bay múa. Trong đình viện hoa cỏ bản bởi vì đông đảo quỷ mang theo âm khí, tử khí thiếu chút nữa héo rũ, giờ phút này lại đều trọng hoán sinh cơ, trong động con chuột chờ côn trùng tất cả đều bò đi ra, hưởng thụ này khó được nhất ngộ nồng đậm sinh khí.

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người càng là nhân cơ hội ngồi xếp bằng bật hơi hấp thu, như vậy nồng đậm sinh khí có thể tiêu hóa một chút đối thân thể trăm lợi mà không một hại. Các thiếu nữ sắc mặt tái nhợt từ từ khôi phục hồng nhuận, tóc trắng xoá lão ẩu cũng bắt đầu khôi phục nguyên bản thiếu nữ bộ dáng, sinh khí từ từ tu bổ các nàng rách nát bên trong cơ năng. Đến từ sơn xuyên hồ nước khẳng khái vô tư quà tặng, ứng có thể khiến các nàng lần nữa có được khỏe mạnh.

Các thiếu nữ từ từ thức tỉnh, phát hiện mình thân ở đất khách sợ hãi thượng không kịp các nàng phát hiện mình khôi phục nguyên bản bộ dáng kinh hỉ một phần trăm. Các nàng lại khóc lại cười, vuốt mặt mình cùng bóng loáng làn da, đã quên tự hỏi mặt khác, chỉ đắm chìm tại mất mà có lại vui sướng trung.

Bỗng nhiên, đỉnh đầu rớt xuống tinh tế kéo dài mưa bụi, băng lạnh lẽo lạnh, rơi vào trong tay dung tiến lỗ chân lông trong đúng là vô cùng thoải mái. Ẩn chứa nồng đậm sinh khí mưa, đủ để khiến vạn vật hồi phục, có thể so với trận đầu xuân vũ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên mở to mắt hô: "Nhanh lên dọn cái bình trang mưa, Mã thúc cố ý phân phó chúng ta muốn là hạ vũ, nhất định muốn trang mấy cái bình mưa. Hắn lưu trữ nhưỡng rượu." Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo, Lục Tu Chi thậm chí là Độ Sóc đều yên lặng đưa đến cái bình trang trận mưa này thủy. Đủ để thuyết minh Mã Sơn Phong nhưỡng rượu kỹ thuật hấp dẫn bao nhiêu rượu quỷ, nhất là liên uống bia đều sẽ say Lục Tu Chi.

Trần Dương bật cười, đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì vỗ đầu: "Hỏng, ma mẫu!" Nói xong hắn ngay lập tức chạy đến dưới lầu, trên đường nhớ tới Ngỗi Tuyên vì thế chạy đến gian phòng của nàng. Quả nhiên nhìn thấy đại môn mở rộng, vội vàng chạy vào đi lại phát hiện Ngỗi Tuyên ngồi ở ma mẫu trên lưng, cầm tiểu đao tựa hồ tại khiêu cái gì vậy."Ngỗi Tuyên, ngươi không sao chứ."

Ngỗi Tuyên vừa lúc khiêu đến ma mẫu sau lưng đồng tiền tệ, móc ra nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong đưa cho Trần Dương: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta tìm được ngươi đồng tiền tệ . Cho ngươi."

Trần Dương thở phào, đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm đứng lên. Khóe mắt dư quang liếc mắt bất tỉnh nhân sự ma mẫu, khóe miệng co rút: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Ngỗi Tuyên mở to vô tội mắt to nói: "Ta tại làm bài tập, nàng đột nhiên chạy vào đã nghĩ hướng ta trong bụng phóng chán ghét đồ vật. Ta đã bị kinh hách liền đánh ngất xỉu nàng, kết quả phát hiện nàng sau lưng có Trần Tiểu Dương cùng khoản đồng tiền tệ, liền đào ra ."

"Có bị thương không?"

"Không có a. Nàng đột nhiên biến đến thực yếu."

Trần Dương suy đoán phải là ma mẫu mơ ước Ngỗi Tuyên thân thể, tưởng muốn tại nàng trong thân thể phóng quỷ thúc cùng tồn tại tức ăn luôn. Chính là kỳ thật liền tính ma mẫu thành công đem quỷ bỏ vào Ngỗi Tuyên trong thân thể phỏng chừng cũng là chết non mệnh, bởi vì Ngỗi Tuyên là phi cương, căn bản không có sinh khí. Ma mẫu đột nhiên biến yếu phải là Mã Sơn Phong bên kia cùng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cùng Tàng địa tăng nhân liên hệ hoàn thành, tại Đại Chiêu tự trấn áp ma mẫu nguyên thân, dẫn đến nàng phân thân lực lượng biến yếu. Hơn nữa quỷ đột nhiên bị đánh nhập nóng rực địa ngục, không có lực lượng nơi phát ra duy trì, ma mẫu bị Ngỗi Tuyên tính áp đảo làm phiên cũng bình thường.

"Không có việc gì liền hảo." Trần Dương trong lơ đãng quay đầu, sắc mặt nhất thời trở nên rất khó coi. Ngữ khí của hắn phi thường bình tĩnh: "Ngỗi Tuyên, ngươi nói ngươi tại làm bài tập, vậy bọn họ đang làm gì?"

Ngỗi Tuyên cả người cứng đờ, nàng giống như quên chính mình đã phân phó hai chỉ mao cương, không quản phát sinh chuyện gì đều phải trước hoàn thành bài tập. Cho nên tại nàng đánh tơi bời ma mẫu thời điểm, hai chỉ mao cương cũng không có biện pháp đục nước béo cò. Mà bởi vì nàng lạnh như vậy khốc ích kỷ bái da hành vi, dẫn đến nàng hiện tại yêu cầu gặp phải bị bái da tình trạng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Sau văn chương là — Tomino địa phương ngục.

Kỳ thật ta cá nhân không quá nguyện ý đề cập đàm luận tôn giáo, trước nghĩ quá viết cái về mật tông văn chương hoặc là hiện tại tà giáo văn chương, nhưng là ngẫm lại vẫn là tính . Ta không quá tưởng đề cập tôn giáo, đối mỗ ta tín này đó giáo người đến nói sẽ tương đối mẫn cảm, cũng không tốt lắm.

Ta cá nhân xem như tin phật tín đạo, nhưng là cận này, sẽ không đi hiểu biết bọn họ nghĩa. Trước có một cái nghiên cứu dịch giáo sư nói tín tôn giáo không phải vì được đến cái gì hoặc là mê tín, mà là làm trong lòng mình có một cái tín ngưỡng, có một cái điểm mấu chốt có thể trói buộc chính mình. Ta cá nhân tương đối nhận cùng cái này.

Phổ cập khoa học: (dưới phổ cập khoa học trích tự trăm độ cùng bộ sách, phi tác giả bản nhân ý tưởng)

Giấu truyền phật giáo là quốc nội phật giáo tam đại địa lý hệ thống chi nhất, thuộc loại đại thừa phật giáo, nhưng sẽ dạy nghĩa phân biệt mà nói, nó mật giáo cùng đại thừa phật giáo hiển giáo tương đối. Hiện tại giấu truyền phật giáo cùng tân Trung Quốc chưa thành lập trước giấu truyền phật giáo vẫn có khác nhau , trước kia giấu truyền phật giáo cùng tây Tàng địa khu nông nô chế lẫn nhau ảnh hưởng hạ liền sẽ có vẻ tương đối huyết tinh, bất quá cũng là bọn họ tín ngưỡng, hiện tại đương nhiên huỷ bỏ này đó lạc hậu chế độ.

Giấu truyền phật giáo chia làm vài cái chi, cùng mặt khác hai đại phật giáo hệ thống là có khác nhau, bởi vì giấu truyền phật giáo là Ấn Độ phật giáo cùng địa phương bổn giáo lẫn nhau kết hợp sau kết quả. Bổn giáo có thể nói là ngọn nguồn.

Về phần hiển mật song tu cùng một ít. . . Ách. . . Dù sao ta liền nói một chút, không là cá nhân bịa đặt cũng không trộn lẫn tiến cá nhân tình cảm, phổ cập khoa học mà thôi, ha. Mặt khác, đây đều là cũ Tây Tạng giấu truyền phật giáo tình huống, bởi vì trước kia phong bế, tự thành quốc gia, lại có khủng bố nông nô chế độ.

1, minh phi bất đồng tuổi tác gian có bất đồng tác dụng, cùng các nàng song tu có thể làm ý thức chuyên chú, đạt tới 'Không tính', bọn họ cho rằng lực lượng nơi phát ra với nữ tính.

2, chế độ cũ độ cho rằng nông nô là sở hữu vật, hơn nữa nữ tính. Thịt người da cốt cùng trinh thao đều có thể dùng để cung phụng.

3, người da cổ, a tỷ cổ, các ngươi hẳn là biết. Bất quá những người này hiến tế đều là cam tâm tình nguyện , ân. . . Bởi vì từ nhỏ đến lớn tại trong hoàn cảnh này sinh trưởng, đích xác sẽ sinh ra loại này ý tưởng. Các nàng làm như thế nào đều là tự nguyện, thậm chí cảm thấy vinh hạnh.

4, khảm nhân thủ người túc cho rằng cốt địch, cho rằng pháp lực cao cường.

Ách, dù sao các ngươi suy nghĩ giải nói, có thể chính mình đi thăm dò. Thừa nhận năng lực kém , cũng đừng đi giải, quả thật rất khủng bố .

Chương 83: Tomino địa phương ngục 01

Mã Sơn Phong nhận đến điện thoại vội vàng chạy tới thời điểm, mưa vẫn còn rơi. Hắn thu hồi màu đen đánh ô che run rẩy run rẩy trên người vũ châu, đem đại hắc tán đặt ở cửa dũng trong sau đó tiến vào. Phân cục phòng khách không khí thập phần ngưng trọng, tất cả mọi người tại. Khôi phục sinh khí các thiếu nữ đều nhờ xe về nhà, chính là đều cho thấy nhất định sẽ tự mình tới cửa cảm tạ. Đối với cái này, phân cục người đều có chút có lệ, bởi vì so với bị cảm tạ, một khác sự kiện càng thêm trọng yếu.

Mã Sơn Phong dẫn đầu nhìn hoàn phân cục hiện giờ bố cục, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn ăn biên, người trước tại vẽ bùa cũng không khi trộm quần chúng thính, người sau chuyên chú với chơi game. Khấu Tuyên Linh nâng bát bổ thang uy xuất lực Lục Tu Chi, người sau một bộ không cốt khí hao hết tinh lực suy yếu bộ dáng tận sức với hấp dẫn Khấu Tuyên Linh lực chú ý.

Trần Dương ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông lật xem Ngỗi Tuyên bài tập, sắc mặt âm trầm đến giống như có thể tích nổi trên mặt nước đến. Độ Sóc ngồi ở đối diện ghế bành, run rẩy khai báo chí không đếm xỉa đến. Cơ Khương đứng ở bên hông một ngữ bất phát, Ngỗi Tuyên giảo bắt tay chỉ đứng ở Trần Dương trước mặt không dám nói lời nào, hai chỉ mao cương thật cẩn thận dán tường mặt cố gắng giảm bớt tồn tại cảm.

Không khí đã ngưng trọng đến không có một người dám há mồm thở dốc địa phương bước, mà ngay cả Phong Đô Đại Đế lật xem báo chí động tác đều nhẹ không ít. Trần Dương đột nhiên khép lại sách bài tập ném tới trên mặt bàn, đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Viết vài chữ nhìn xem."

Ngỗi Tuyên nhỏ gầy bả vai run rẩy, đáng thương hề hề xem xét mắt Trần Dương. Mã Sơn Phong đau lòng phá hư, nhanh chóng đi nhanh lại đây: "Ma mẫu bắt được đi, nữ hài tử đó đều được cứu trợ đi. Nên hảo hảo chúc mừng, ta mời các ngươi đi ăn bữa ăn khuya, tôm nhỏ được không? Mọi người cùng nhau đi."

"Hảo a." Mao Tiểu Lị nhảy dựng lên, sau đó đối thượng Trần Dương lạnh lùng ánh mắt ngượng ngùng ngồi trở lại đi: "Không, không tốt lắm."

"Viết."

Ngỗi Tuyên nơm nớp lo sợ cầm lấy bút nhất bút một hoa viết, mới vừa có một cái tự mô hình, Trần Dương liền hung hăng nhíu mày. Mã Sơn Phong thấu lại đây nói rằng: "Làm sao vậy? Trễ như thế còn chưa hoàn thành bài tập sao? Ai nha, tiểu hài tử thân thể không tốt lắm, mới chín tuổi liền muốn đọc sơ trung. Sơ trung bài tập đó là thật nhiều, một toàn bộ kể chuyện bao, cải minh đến cùng lão sư thương lượng đừng làm cho Ngỗi Tuyên làm nhiều như vậy bài tập. Này còn trường thân thể thời điểm đâu — "

Trần Dương đánh gãy Mã Sơn Phong nói: "Mã thúc, ai thông tri ngài trở về ?" Vừa dứt lời, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền không ngừng ho khan, Trần Dương xem qua đi thời điểm hắn khụ đến lợi hại hơn. Sợ tới mức Lục Tu Chi không dám trang suy yếu, đoạt lấy bổ thang uy hắn. Khấu Tuyên Linh liền bổ thang vùi đầu uống đứng lên, về phần Trần Dương ánh mắt lạnh như băng cùng Ngỗi Tuyên cầu cứu ánh mắt tất cả đều xem nhẹ.

Trần Tiểu Dương bình thường tính cách ôn hòa, một khởi xướng giận đến liên Độ Sóc đều thoái nhượng. Những người khác càng thêm không dám lúc này xúc hắn rủi ro, Khấu Tuyên Linh trộm thay Ngỗi Tuyên viện binh đã tận tình tận nghĩa.

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a: "Này không nhớ phân cục trong sự? Ở nhà lo lắng, tâm hoảng hoảng bang bang khiêu, cảm thấy không thích hợp liền quay về nhìn xem. Nhưng nhìn tình huống là đều giải quyết , rõ ràng ta thỉnh đại gia bữa ăn khuya. Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi cùng Độ cục cũng một khối đi." Bình thường Mã Sơn Phong cũng gọi Trần cục, đó là kiên quyết giữ gìn Trần Dương uy nghiêm. Hiện tại trực tiếp gọi Trần Tiểu Dương, chính là tại lôi kéo làm quen, bình ổn hắn tức giận.

Trần Dương: "Không đi. Mã thúc đến , đồng thời ngồi xuống nhìn xem Ngỗi Tuyên tự. Trước mua bút máy cùng bảng chữ mẫu sự vẫn là ngài bồi Ngỗi Tuyên đi, luyện hảo vài ngày cũng nên thành công hiệu. Vừa lúc hôm nay nhìn xem."

Mã Sơn Phong tươi cười cứng đờ, thanh khụ hai tiếng lui về chỗ ngồi. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, hướng Ngỗi Tuyên vươn tay: "Lấy lại đây ta nhìn xem." Ngỗi Tuyên trong ánh mắt tín hiệu cầu cứu đã hướng Mã Sơn Phong, Cơ Khương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người phóng ra vô số lần, nhưng đều bị vô tình che chắn. Nàng cúi đầu nhỏ đem tập vở đưa cho Trần Dương, người sau tiếp nhận nhìn.

Lãnh tĩnh lật xem, sau đó mãnh liệt đem tập vở ném tới trên mặt bàn. Tiếng vang đem ở đây mấy người đều sợ tới mức can đảm run lên, liên Độ Sóc đều nhịn không được ngước mắt, ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích. Người khác đương Trần Dương tính tình ôn hòa, Độ Sóc lại biết Trần Tiểu Dương kia tiểu tính tình đặc biệt nhiều, chính là bình thường đều cất giấu bưng chỉ ở trước mặt hắn làm. Độ Sóc nghĩ nghĩ, đổi chân chồng chéo tiếp tục lật xem báo chí. Tiểu hài tử không nghe lời âm phụng dương vi, là nên giáo huấn, hắn liền không trộn lẫn cùng .

Trần Dương liên hảo mấy quyển tập vở đều suất trên bàn: "Nhìn xem này đều vài người tự! Ngỗi Tuyên ngươi còn thật hảo dạng! , bối ta làm hai chỉ mao cương thay ngươi làm bài tập, ngươi cũng không xem bọn hắn hai tay cổ tay thượng trường đinh còn đinh , có khí lực viết xuất tự tới sao? Ma mẫu xông tới cũng không thể đình chỉ làm bài tập, thứ hai đến chủ nhật bảy ngày nghỉ trưa liên lễ ngày nghỉ đều đến thay ngươi làm bài tập, chu bái da đều không ngươi có thể!"

Ngỗi Tuyên cổ miệng: "Chúng nó viết chữ chậm hơn, lão viết chữ sai."

"Đây là bọn họ sai? Ngươi có thể ngươi chính mình viết!" Trần Dương hai tay bối phía sau, cúi đầu răn dạy Tiểu Ngỗi Tuyên.

Mã Sơn Phong nhanh chóng hoà giải: "Ngỗi Tuyên còn tiểu, trường thân thể thời điểm đâu. Này bài tập viết rất nhiều không là háo quang nàng thông minh kính, làm cho nàng trường không cao sao? Thân là gia trưởng, ngươi vui lòng nàng về sau đều 'Kém một bậc' ? Lại nói những cái đó bài tập Ngỗi Tuyên đều biết, mỗi lần đều là niên cấp đệ nhất, có làm hay không đều không hề gì. Còn ngươi nữa nghe một chút, mao cương ngay cả bài tập làm sai đều là Ngỗi Tuyên sửa lại . Ngươi có biết sửa lại nhiều vất vả nhiều mệt, so làm bài tập còn mệt."

Hai chỉ mao cương: Liên đáp án đều sao sai, xin lỗi.

Trần Dương: "Mã thúc, ngài hiện tại đừng nói chuyện. Ngài càng nói ta càng khí, bây giờ trở về ngài vị trí ngồi xuống đừng nói chuyện, tiểu hài tử không giáo còn có thể đi?" Hắn đề cao âm lượng, hiển nhiên là chân khí.

Cơ Khương từ đầu tới đuôi im ắng, một ngữ bất phát cũng không có nhắc nhở ở đây người, Ngỗi Tuyên không là chín tuổi tiểu hài tử mà là hơn hai ngàn tuổi phi cương sự thật. Nàng cảm thấy như vậy rất tốt, tại bọn họ trong lòng Ngỗi Tuyên vốn là cũng chỉ là một cái tiểu hài tử. Mà Trần Dương bọn họ xác thực đem Ngỗi Tuyên trở thành hài tử, nên yêu thương thời điểm bao che khuyết điểm đến muốn mệnh, nên giáo huấn thời điểm cũng không giả sắc thái.

Trần Dương nghiêm mặt: "Ngỗi Tuyên, ngươi có biết sai lầm rồi sao?"

"Biết."

"Sai ở đâu? Biết sai sau đó muốn làm như thế nào?" Trần Dương tiếp tục nghiêm mặt giáo huấn.

Ngỗi Tuyên ngẩng đầu tả hữu nhìn xem, đối thượng Trần Dương tầm mắt, sau đó bò lên sô pha quỳ đi xuống, tay nhỏ bé nắm vành tai ngoan ngoãn nhận sai: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta không nên lừa dối ngươi làm biệt mao cương giúp ta viết giùm bài tập, ta hẳn là chính mình viết. Không nên dối gạt các ngươi, kế tiếp bài tập ta đều sẽ chính mình độc lập hoàn thành." Nói xong dừng một chút, nàng oai đầu: "Miêu miêu miêu?"

Bạo đánh! Trần Dương ôm ngực muốn ôm khởi Ngỗi Tuyên hết sức hôn vài cái, nhưng mà Mã Sơn Phong khoái hắn một bước, tiểu gió xoáy dường như tiến lên ôm lấy Ngỗi Tuyên tâm can bảo bối kêu la: "Biết sai chính là hảo hài tử, gia gia tha thứ ngươi mua cho ngươi đường ăn."

Mắt thấy nguy cơ giải trừ, Mao Tiểu Lị vài cái bước nhanh khiêu lại đây hô: "Mã thúc, ngươi nói hảo thỉnh ăn bữa ăn khuya đừng nghĩ lại."

"Khá tốt, đi thôi. Cùng đi."

Ngỗi Tuyên thật cẩn thận nhìn về phía Trần Dương: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi nói có đi hay không? Ngươi không đi, ta liền không đi."

Trần Dương tức giận nói: "Không chuẩn điểm rất kích thích thực vật. Ngỗi Tuyên là phi cương, vốn là liền không có thể ăn dương gian nhiệt thực, kích thích điểm thực vật càng thêm không thể điểm."

"Không thành vấn đề, Trần ca. Mã thúc hiện tại tận sức với đương cái dưỡng sinh phật hệ lão nhân gia, hắn biết chỗ nào nhà hàng nhất dưỡng sinh." Mao Tiểu Lị ôm lấy Ngỗi Tuyên chay như bay đến cửa nhà sau quay đầu lại: "Nhanh lên đi a. Thừa dịp hiện tại vũ giờ gian sớm, có thể lựa chọn nhà ăn nhiều."

Cảnh báo giải trừ, còn lại người lục tục đứng dậy xuất môn. Độ Sóc che ở trước mặt báo chí bị trừu đi, ngẩng đầu bắt lấy Trần Dương tay lấy lòng vuốt phẳng hai cái: "Cùng đi?"

Trần Dương tức giận hoành hắn hai mắt: "Toàn bộ hành trình ngươi chưa nói một câu."

Độ Sóc cười nhạt: "Có ngươi tại không được sao?" Lại nói kia trường hợp nào có hắn nói chuyện cơ hội?

Hai người tay cầm tay xuất môn, tới cửa thời điểm Trần Dương gặp lại sau Cơ Khương cùng hai chỉ mao cương còn đứng ở tại chỗ liền tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi không cùng lúc đi?"

Cơ Khương ngẩn người, lập tức kịp phản ứng: "Chúng ta là mao cương, không có thể ăn dương gian nhiệt thực."

"Không có việc gì. Ngỗi Tuyên cũng có thể ăn, đại bộ phận hàn thực các ngươi cũng có thể ăn."

Cơ Khương lắc đầu cười nói: "Tiểu chủ nhân là phi cương, theo chúng ta bất đồng."

"Một đạo bùa đi xuống sự tình, không có gì khác nhau. Cương thi không có thể ăn dương gian nhiệt thực, quỷ cũng nhất dạng. Nhưng là quỷ trải qua cung phụng hoặc là pháp hội thi thực có thể nếm đến dương gian thực vật, Mao Tiểu Lị căn cứ nguyên lý này thiết kế xuất cương thi cũng có thể ăn dương gian nhiệt thực bùa. Không phải liền Mã thúc mỗi ngày mang Ngỗi Tuyên xuất môn ăn vụng tần suất, Ngỗi Tuyên đã sớm ăn đau bụng." Trần Dương vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Muốn đi liền cùng đi đi, nhiều người náo nhiệt."

Hai chỉ mao cương ý động, bọn họ hồi lâu chưa từng ăn đến dương gian nhiệt thực, chợt vừa nghe tâm động không thôi. Chính là không có Cơ Khương đồng ý, bọn họ còn không dám tùy tiện đi theo. Mà Cơ Khương rũ mắt tạm dừng một khắc, cười nói: "Kia liền cùng đi đi." Hai chỉ mao cương nhanh chóng lộ ra cứng ngắc khuôn mặt tươi cười, sôi nổi theo sau.

Trần Dương đám người tại cửa nhà gặp được chặn đường Đại Béo, nghe được bọn họ muốn ăn bữa ăn khuya lập tức ồn ào cũng muốn cùng đi, bị hung hăng trào phúng khinh bỉ một phen thể trọng. Đáng tiếc thể béo tâm khoan, Đại Béo không quan tâm.

Cơm no rượu say khi, bên ngoài mưa vẫn còn rơi. Đoàn người nháo hoàn lại cùng Mã Sơn Phong đi túc liệu, Ngỗi Tuyên người tiểu, Cơ Khương cùng mặt khác hai chỉ mao cương đều là cương thi, cũng ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn. Trần Dương thấy bọn họ không có chuyện gì, vì thế đem Ngỗi Tuyên bài tập lấy ra: "Ngoan, ta nhìn ngươi làm bài tập."

Ngỗi Tuyên khiếp sợ đến nước mắt thiếu chút nữa rơi xuống: "Trần Tiểu Dương ngươi như thế nào còn đem bài tập mang đến ?"

Trần Dương không hề lòng áy náy: "Ta nghĩ ngươi muốn là ăn no không có chuyện gì, có thể tại trên bàn cơm thuận tiện hoàn thành bài tập. Trở về có thể ngủ sớm, đúng hay không?" Hắn đã lưu lạc vi trên thế giới mỗi một cái nắm chặt thời gian đốc xúc hài tử đuổi bài tập bình thường gia trưởng.

Ngỗi Tuyên ủy khuất ghé vào tiểu trên bàn làm bài tập, hai chỉ mao cương ở bên đốc xúc. Mà những người khác tại phao chân, túc liệu, thoải mái đến mệt mỏi muốn ngủ!

Tình cảnh này, có thể nói nhân gian chân thật.

Ngỗi Tuyên cuối cùng là đang ngủ, bị ôm trở về phân cục trong phòng ngủ. Cơ Khương đắp lên tiểu chăn, xoay người nhẹ nói nói "Ngủ say." Trần Dương gật đầu, lúc này mới xoay người rời đi gian phòng. Cơ Khương đóng cửa phòng đối hắn nói rằng: "Phiền toái ngài ."

Trần Dương lắc đầu, chỉ nói nói "Ngươi không nên phối hợp nàng lừa gạt ta."

Cơ Khương cười khẽ, tươi cười không giống mặt khác hai chỉ mao cương như vậy cứng ngắc: "Nàng giấu lừa ngài, sợ ngài sinh khí lại không muốn viết bài tập vì thế xấu lắm bộ dáng rất sinh động hoạt bát, ta không đành lòng đánh gãy."

"Nếu muốn cho nàng tại dương gian sinh hoạt, liền không thể rất dung túng." Trần Dương nói xong câu đó trở về phòng, mở cửa thời điểm nhìn đến Độ Sóc đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ nhìn bên ngoài vũ. Trận mưa này từ chạng vạng vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đến bây giờ, không có đình quá.

Độ Sóc hướng hắn ngoắc: "Dương Dương, lại đây." Đem Trần Dương kéo vào trong ngực, than thở một tiếng: "Theo giúp ta nhìn vũ."

Trần Dương: "Vũ có cái gì xinh đẹp?" Lúc này tới gần đêm khuya, bên ngoài một mảnh tối đen, chỉ có rất nặng màn mưa.

Độ Sóc cười nhạt: "Vũ không có gì hảo nhìn, vũ trong đồ vật mới có ý tứ?"

"Trong mưa trừ bỏ nồng đậm sinh khí, còn có cái gì?"

"Còn có sinh mệnh cuồng hoan." Độ Sóc kéo qua chính mình ghế nằm đặt tại phía trước cửa sổ, lôi kéo Trần Dương một khối nằm xuống. Trần Dương nhìn không ra trong mưa còn có mặt khác đồ vật, tăng thêm vừa mới làm quá túc liệu, vốn là liền có chút vây ý, hiện tại nghe tiếng mưa rơi dần dần ngủ.

Độ Sóc rũ mắt nhìn chăm chú ngủ say Trần Dương, vuốt ve tóc của hắn cùng bả vai, thay đổi tư thế làm hắn cơ hồ nửa cái thân thể ghé vào trên người mình, ngủ ngon đến thoải mái chút. Sau đó tiếp tục nhìn ngoài cửa sổ rất nặng màn mưa, giống như màn mưa trong thực sự cái gì vậy tại cuồng hoan.

Trận mưa này thẳng đến rạng sáng tại tạm ngừng, dương quang đi ra thời điểm, thanh thúy tiếng chim hót vang lên, không khí thanh tân đến làm người không dám tin. Bùn đất tinh tiên hương vị hỗn hợp thanh thảo hương, chi đầu đóa hoa cạnh tương mở ra, dính giọt sương kiều diễm ướt át. Rất nhiều người đại sáng sớm liền đứng lên thần luyện, toàn bộ tiểu khu đều hoạt động đứng lên, sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Cùng ngày buổi sáng, những cái đó được cứu vớt thiếu nữ gia nhân đi cùng các nàng tiến đến phân cục nói lời cảm tạ, Mã Sơn Phong ra mặt trấn an bọn họ sau đó lại tự mình cất bước. Ngược lại là Mao Tiểu Lị nhân cơ hội này bán ra rất nhiều bùa, đại kiếm nhất bút. Sau đó, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội trí đánh điện thông báo biết Đại Chiêu tự bên kia ma mẫu đã bị lần nữa trấn áp, chỉ sợ vài thập niên nội sẽ không lại có ngoài thân hóa thân đi ra hại nhân. Mà bọn họ cũng quyết định mỗi cách vài thập niên liền lần nữa phong ấn trấn áp ma mẫu, tuyệt không làm cho nàng có đi ra hại nhân cơ hội.

Lúc chiều, Trần Dương tại phân cục mọi người hoặc sáng mắt giám thị hoặc tối trung quan sát hạ cấp Ngỗi Tuyên chủ nhiệm lớp gọi điện thoại, hy vọng có thể đủ đặc biệt giảm bớt Ngỗi Tuyên bài tập lượng. Dù sao lấy Ngỗi Tuyên hiện tại mới chín tuổi thân thể, không thích hợp bị đại lượng bài tập áp suy sụp.

Hảo tại Ngỗi Tuyên thành tích thật sự thực hảo, chủ nhiệm lớp cuối cùng đồng ý cùng mặt khác khoa lão sư thương lượng đặc biệt giảm bớt Ngỗi Tuyên bài tập lượng. Trong ban đồng học từ khi gặp qua Ngỗi Tuyên kia thần đến một cước, tất cả đều đem nàng trở thành thế ngoại cao nhân nâng, biết được nàng bài tập lượng giảm bớt không chỉ không ghen tị ngược lại càng sùng bái.

Bữa tối qua đi, Mao Tiểu Lị nhận đến tân đơn: "Chúng ta phân cục xem như khai hỏa thanh danh , cố chủ cố ý thỉnh cầu đan tử từ chúng ta phân cục tiếp. Nhưng là tân đơn nguy hiểm trình độ cũng rất cao, muốn tiếp sao?"

Trần Dương: "Rất cao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Bốn sao, tại độ khó cao bản khối." Nàng nhìn chung quanh ở đây mọi người: "Tiếp sao?"

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Mã Sơn Phong, người sau thì nói rằng: "Ngươi tới quyết định."

Mọi người thấy hướng Trần Dương, mà Trần Dương thở sâu: "Tiếp."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Nói đến thần quái sự kiện, mẹ của ta trước kia gặp được quá. Nàng nói mới vừa gả tới thời điểm có một cái không biết lão thái thái tại trong mộng kháp nàng, tỉnh lại trên cổ có kháp ngân. Hỏi tiên sinh, nói là lão thái thái trước kia ở trong này qua đời, hiện tại muốn cung phụng.

Sau đó mẹ của ta miêu tả lão thái thái bộ dạng, phát hiện ta nãi nãi cùng đại bá mẫu quả thật nhận thức, cũng quả thật trước kia trụ cái kia phòng ở.

Ta lúc nhỏ, mỗi cách sơ nhị, mười sáu muốn ở nhà một cái góc tường vị trí bai bai, không hiểu chuyện thời điểm đi theo bái còn sẽ vỗ tay thúc giục tiền giấy nguyên bảo đốt nhanh lên. Hiện tại ta mới biết được, chính là cung phụng cái kia lão thái thái.

Giống nhau lần đầu mười lăm bái, cung phụng vị kia thì muốn sơ nhị, mười sáu.

Chương 84: Tomino địa phương ngục 02

Phân cục trong không có gì ngoài Mã Sơn Phong cùng Lục Tu Chi, chỉ có Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đã từng tiếp xúc quá bốn sao đan tử. Mà Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ là tiếp xúc quá, chưa bao giờ xâm nhập tham dự. Chỉ có Trần Dương lúc trước tại Vô Nhân thôn xâm nhập tham dự, nhưng này một lần có Độ Sóc tại cho nên hắn không chỗ nào sợ hãi. Lần này tính toán làm phân cục trong vài người thử tiếp nhận bốn sao đan tử, hắn vẫn là có chút do dự cùng lo lắng.

"Lần này, Tiểu Lị, Cầu Đạo, lão Khấu theo ta bốn người đồng thời tiếp đơn." Nói xong, Trần Dương quay đầu đối thượng Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi. . . Tính , ngươi vẫn là đi theo lão Khấu đi."

Ngỗi Tuyên nhảy dựng lên nhấc tay: "Ta đâu?"

Trần Dương trên cao nhìn xuống: "Bài tập viết xong không?" Ngỗi Tuyên nản lòng bại lui, Đại Béo vứt cái đuôi ha ha cười. Đi ngang qua thời điểm, Ngỗi Tuyên lòng dạ hẹp hòi thải trụ Đại Béo cái đuôi, người sau ngao một tiếng nhảy đến trên lầu. Vừa chạy vừa mắng: "Ta chỉ biết sở hữu cương thi đều ác độc!" Ngỗi Tuyên ngang thắng lợi đầu lâu đi làm bài tập.

Mã Sơn Phong lén lút tưởng lưu đi lên hảo thừa dịp mọi người không chú ý đến tiểu khu lưu Ngỗi Tuyên, hắn đã trầm mê tại một đám lão nhân lão thái hâm mộ ghen tị còn trộn lẫn chanh chua trong ánh mắt. Hoàn toàn không hiểu hắn này lạc thú từ đâu mà đến.

Trần Dương hô lớn: "Mã thúc, lưu lại." Kêu trụ Mã Sơn Phong cước bộ, đem hắn lôi kéo trở về, miễn cho còn đi quấy rầy Ngỗi Tuyên làm bài tập. Mã Sơn Phong thu thập trên mặt thất vọng biểu tình, lại quay đầu lại khi vẫn là cái kia vững như Thái sơn hàm hậu Mã phó cục.

Đoàn người liền tân tiếp bốn sao đan tử thương lượng, hy vọng có thể đủ giải càng sâu, đến lúc đó nắm chắc cũng nhiều một ít. Thương lượng đến đêm khuya, mọi người mới đi nghỉ ngơi. Trần Dương trở về phòng trên đường thói quen nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên, tiểu cô nương đã ngủ hạ, hắn liền lui ra ngoài. Trở về phòng cửa vừa mở ra, bay nhanh bổ nhào vào Độ Sóc trên người, hai tay hai chân tất cả đều bắt tại Độ Sóc trên người nghiễm nhiên một cái thụ túi hùng.

Độ Sóc vỗ đem Trần Dương mông liền đem hắn ôm lấy hướng thượng điêm điêm, ôm càng chặt hơn chút: "Rất vui vẻ?"

"Hoàn hảo. Tâm tình hảo." Trần Dương híp mắt cười.

Mặt mày hớn hở giống chỉ trộm tinh tiểu con chuột, Độ Sóc tâm đều mềm hoá , tưởng thân thân hắn. Trần Dương sau này mặt trốn không cho thân, thấy hắn thân không đến cười đến càng vui vẻ. Độ Sóc dừng lại động tác lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú hắn, Trần Dương có chút nghi hoặc liền thật cẩn thận nhìn lại quan sát, chậm rãi tới gần sau đó đã bị bắt lấy, môi răng giao triền. Một đoạn thời gian sau, Trần Dương nằm ở Độ Sóc trên vai thấp giọng thở dốc, Độ Sóc ngồi ở mép giường biên tách ra chân của hắn, làm hắn ngồi tê đít trên người mình cũng khẽ vuốt lưng.

Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, trong mắt có vô pháp thoả mãn , càng ngày càng tham lam quang mang, hắn cười khẽ: "Uống rượu ?"

Trần Dương hơi nhắm mắt mâu: "Một chút."

Chỉ sợ không chỉ một điểm điểm, nhìn hắn bộ dáng này có chút say khướt, phải là không biết tiết chế uống rất nhiều. Độ Sóc câu môi, mắt mạo tinh quang, thanh âm biến đến càng nhẹ còn mang lên điểm hấp dẫn, giống lông chim nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống trong lòng : "Thì phải là không có say, chúng ta trước làm điểm khoái hoạt sự. Dương Dương, trước tiếng kêu lão công. . ."

"Ân? Ân. . ."

Ngày hôm sau mặt trời lên cao, Mao Tiểu Lị mắt nhìn bên ngoài mặt trời chói chang, lại quay đầu lại nhìn bắt tại tường mặt đại chung, đối Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Có phải hay không thời gian sai? Hiện tại thập điểm đi, như thế nào người còn không có xuất hiện? Ngỗi Tuyên đều nhanh tan học ."

Mã Sơn Phong bình tĩnh uống trà: "Phu phu gian muốn tách ra vài ngày, nói điểm thể mình nói không cẩn thận qua thời gian, chờ một chút."

Mao Tiểu Lị trầm mặc một lúc lâu: "Trần ca cùng Độ cục ta có thể hiểu được, chính là lão Khấu cùng Lục Tu Chi xảy ra chuyện gì?" Vừa dứt lời chợt nghe đến trên lầu truyền đến tiếng bước chân, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại phát hiện đúng là Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nha, lão Khấu ngươi cũng cùng Lục Tu Chi nói thể mình nói?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh chỉnh chỉnh vạt áo: "Không, chúng ta cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm mà thôi." Hắn không chỉnh lý vạt áo hoàn hảo, một chỉnh lý đã bị Mao Tiểu Lị theo dõi. Này đại mùa hè xuyên cái gì cao cổ?

Mao Tiểu Lị rũ mắt, chờ Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ngang qua thời điểm bay nhanh xả một phen cổ của hắn thượng áo, nhìn thấy bên trong rậm rạp một mảng lớn xanh tím dấu vết nàng 'A, a' quái gọi. Khấu Tuyên Linh sợ tới mức xả hồi áo che cổ, gặp lại sau Mã Sơn Phong cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đều là vẻ mặt 'A ~~' biểu tình, hắn liền nói rằng: "Muỗi cắn ! Các ngươi không biết hôm trước hạ kia tràng mưa to nảy sinh nhiều ít con muỗi sao? Tối hôm qua tới cửa không quan làm muỗi bay vào được đốt, ta chỉ biết lấy các ngươi dơ bẩn tư tưởng tuyệt đối có thể hiểu sai."

Lục Tu Chi cũng xuống lầu, hắn ngược lại là bằng phẳng thay đổi viên lĩnh áo phông, trước đều ăn mặc cổ áo tơ lụa đường trang. Khó được thay hiện đại người trẻ tuổi trang phục, lại cũng phá lệ tuấn tú xinh đẹp. Mọi người ánh mắt đầy đủ liếc về phía cổ của hắn, quả nhiên nhìn thấy hồng sắc dấu vết, tương đối thiếu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hắn cũng bị cắn."

Mao Tiểu Lị nghiêm túc gật đầu: "Lão Khấu, ta là tín ngươi . Nhưng là vì cái gì ngươi xuyên Lục Tu Chi quần áo, mà hắn xuyên ngươi áo phông? Các ngươi đã hảo đến có thể trao đổi quần áo xuyên sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh sắc mặt cứng ngắc một cái chớp mắt, lập tức trấn định gật đầu: "Đối. Huynh đệ gian trao đổi quần áo không có gì." Hắn mắt sắc thoáng nhìn Trần Dương xuống lầu, càng mắt sắc nhìn thấy Trần Dương mặc trên người Độ Sóc áo sơmi, kia áo sơmi quá trường, tay áo vãn tới tay khửu tay, vạt áo đâm đứng lên nhìn qua còn rất thời thượng. Hắn lập tức nói rằng: "Nhìn, Trần Tiểu Dương cũng xuyên Độ cục quần áo."

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị mấy người sắc mặt nhất thời biến đến cổ quái. Vỗ vỗ Khấu Tuyên Linh bả vai, Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Đối, bọn họ huynh đệ tình thâm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh kịp phản ứng, yên lặng che nửa bên mặt không muốn nói chuyện cũng cự tuyệt Lục Tu Chi tới gần. Lục Tu Chi thường thường miết tới đáng thương ánh mắt giống như hắn là ăn quá liền ném phụ lòng hán, Khấu Tuyên Linh nội tâm là da nẻ , đều do tối hôm qua uống rượu.

Mã Sơn Phong nhưỡng rượu bọn họ vô pháp điều khiển tự động uống sạch, trở về thời điểm có chút say. Say hậu thân trong cơ thể bộ liền có chút loạn thất bát tao kích thích đi theo uống rượu lên men, cả người mơ mơ màng màng càng muốn uống rượu. Nghe thấy tới đối phương trên người mùi rượu liền nhào lên gặm, đây không phải là đem đối phương trở thành rượu sao? Khấu Tuyên Linh bưng nửa bên mặt lên xe, nội tâm dùng loạn thất bát tao lý do thuyết phục chính mình.

Bọn họ chính là không kìm lòng nổi hỗ gặm đối phương, gặm gặm liền đang ngủ, cái gì đều không phát sinh. Cho nên từ căn bản đi lên nói, sự tình gì đều không có. Hắn vốn là mục tiêu là rượu, không là Lục Tu Chi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh chậm rãi đem chính mình thuyết phục, Lục Tu Chi lên xe sau trộm tới gần Khấu Tuyên Linh, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói rằng: "Ngươi có phải hay không còn tại sinh khí? Đừng tức giận được không? Ta tối hôm qua chính là đem ngươi trở thành rượu ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Ngươi cũng đem ta trở thành rượu?"

"Đối." Lục Tu Chi cười khẽ, hạ giọng chuyên chú nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đem ngươi trở thành rượu ngon." Khấu Tuyên Linh không nghe ra cái gì, phát mà rất vui vẻ cảm thấy hai người đều thực trong sạch, càng thêm thẳng thắn vô tư. Không biết, dừng ở những người khác trong lỗ tai có thể run rẩy rụng bọn họ cả người nổi da gà.

Nghe một chút kia nói, 'Đem ngươi trở thành rượu ngon', nhiều thanh tân thoát tục lời tâm tình. Hận không thể nhấm nháp, say tử trong đó. Thiên Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe xong còn cười đến xuân tâm nhộn nhạo, đều như vậy còn cảm thấy là huynh đệ, trong trong sạch sạch. Thẳng nam Khấu vẫn là thấy không rõ chính mình bản chất.

Mao Tiểu Lị chậc chậc không thôi, nhìn về phía phía sau xe tòa bổ miên Trần Dương: "Trần ca, ngươi mệt chết đi sao?" Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo trước liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, nghĩ nghĩ lại không xen mồm.

Trần Dương ở phía sau xe tòa bổ miên, mơ mơ màng màng , vừa nghe Mao Tiểu Lị câu hỏi liền giữ vững tinh thần: "A đối, say rượu. Bây giờ còn có gật đầu vựng, ha ha." Cũng không thể nói là nhân vật sắm vai chơi đến rất hải, hiện tại không tinh thần ứng đối đi.

Đoàn người xuất phát đến đan tử bên trong biểu hiện địa phương chỉ, tại xa xôi vùng ngoại thành sơn gian trong. Bọn họ trải qua bàn sơn quốc lộ hướng ngọn núi mặt tiến lên, hai bên rừng cây càng ngày càng rậm rạp, dương quang chính là tinh tinh điểm điểm dừng ở trên đường cái. Núi rừng trong ngẫu nhiên có thể nghe được thanh thúy tiếng chim hót, ngẫu nhiên một hai chiếc xe trải qua, cùng bọn họ tuy rằng cùng cái phương hướng lại tại tiền phương lối rẽ khẩu tách ra.

Bọn họ việc này điểm đến là một tòa tư nhân cất chứa quán, quán chủ nhất sinh tận sức với các loại kỳ quái cất chứa. Nhưng mà ngay tại năm kia hắn cất chứa một bức họa sau đó, việc lạ mà bắt đầu phát sinh. Đương nhiên hắn kia tòa tư nhân cất chứa quán bên trong, ẩn dấu một ít kỳ quái đồ vật, ngẫu nhiên phát sinh việc lạ cũng là tầm thường sự. Nhưng gần nhất, hắn thuê đến trông giữ tư nhân cất chứa quán bảo an chết.

Mà cất chứa quán cũng bắt đầu không bình tĩnh, bên trong đồ vật đi ra quấy phá. Nhiều lần thiếu chút nữa hại chết quán chủ cùng người nhà của hắn, bởi vậy quán chủ mới cố ý mời đến thiên sư khu ma.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra tư liệu nói rằng: "Nhà này cất chứa quán rất có danh khí, truyền lưu tại đặc biệt giai tầng trong. Ngẫu nhiên sẽ mở ra làm cái này đặc biệt giai tầng người đi vào đi thăm cũng mua bên trong cất chứa phẩm, bởi vì cất chứa phẩm đều tương đối độc đáo, có vài người vi cầu kích thích sẽ dùng nhiều tiền mua. Cất chứa quán quán chủ họ Ngụy, Ngụy Quang Minh. Vợ của hắn nhi đều cùng chính mình đồng thời ở tại cất chứa quán trong. Trước cất chứa bức họa kia tên là 《 quái đản 》, là một cái xú danh chiêu kẻ sát nhân tại ngục giam có ích chính mình máu tươi hỗn hợp thuốc màu họa đi ra ác quỷ bức họa. Bởi vì mới vừa truyền lưu đi ra đã bị Ngụy Quang Minh cất chứa tại quán trong, cho nên không nổi danh."

Trần Dương: "Chính là mua này bức họa mới có việc lạ phát sinh?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đối."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Cùng hung cực ác kẻ sát nhân chết sau tất nhiên thành ác quỷ, loại người này không yêu cầu cái gì ngoại giới kích thích. Bọn họ khi còn sống tính cách vặn vẹo, lấy giết người làm vui, chết sau tự nhiên mà vậy hình thành ác quỷ. Giống nhau bọn họ trước khi chết, Phong Đô đều sẽ phái âm sai quỷ ti tới bắt bọn họ, nhưng là nếu đối phương lợi dụng biệt thủ đoạn đào thoát, thí dụ như tránh ở họa trong, âm sai quỷ ti khả năng cũng không có biện pháp."

Trần Dương: "Không phải không có khả năng. Nếu họa làm đầy đủ rất thật, tự nhiên mà vậy sẽ trở thành y thảo phụ mộc sinh hoạt quỷ quái cư trú nơi. Bức họa kia nếu là kẻ sát nhân dùng chính mình máu tươi sở họa, bản thân liền có liên hệ. Nếu kẻ sát nhân chết sau giấu ở bức họa kia giống trong, chậm rãi tích tụ lực lượng bắt đầu giết người không phải không có khả năng. Đối , Ngụy Quang Minh có nhắc tới bảo an chết như thế nào sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có. Ngụy Quang Minh thuê bảo an không sai biệt lắm nửa năm thời gian, ngay tại tháng trước, Ngụy Quang Minh bán đấu giá xuất quán trong nhất kiện cất chứa phẩm. Bảo an mới phát hiện nguyên lai cất chứa quán bên trong những cái đó quỷ dị đồ vật cư nhiên thực đáng giá, bắt đầu bên cạnh xao trắc nghe ý đồ trộm đi cất chứa quán bên trong đồ vật. Bị đuổi việc sau mỗ thiên ban đêm, trở về trộm đồ vật. Nhưng là chết ở cất chứa quán cửa nhà, miệng cằm bị xé rách, miệng, yết hầu đến trong tim nhồi đầy thủy tinh châu. Bảo an là bởi vì nhồi đầy thủy tinh châu, nứt vỡ yết hầu, xé rách nội tạng tử vong."

"Tê — chết thật là thảm." Mao Tiểu Lị sờ sờ cánh tay, cảm thấy này chết kiểu này rất thống khổ."Muốn thật sự là bức họa kia bên trong ác quỷ sở vi liền thật khủng bố ."

"Hiện tại đều vẫn chỉ là suy đoán, chúng ta đều không xác định quán chủ có hay không nói dối. Nhanh đến đi." Trần Dương nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe cảnh tượng, yểu không có dấu người, ban ngày hoàn hảo. Buổi tối thời điểm chỉ sợ không thể ra đến, bởi vì cực đại khả năng sẽ lạc đường.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đến . Các ngươi nhìn phía trước."

Mọi người sôi nổi nhìn về phía tiền phương một đống kiến trúc, kia đống kiến trúc cùng loại với loại nhỏ tòa thành, điệu thấp hoa lệ giấu ở trong rừng. Xe chuyển quá cong nhiễu đến một khác con đường thượng thời điểm, kia đống kiến trúc liền từ như ẩn như hiện biến thành nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Xe đứng ở cất chứa quán dừng xe bình trước, mấy người xuống xe đi đến cất chứa quán trước cửa. Cất chứa quán tấm biển chỗ điêu khắc năm chữ: Ngụy thị cất chứa quán, đơn giản đến hoàn toàn không có đặc sắc tên. Trần Dương đè xuống chuông cửa, không một lát nữa liền có người trẻ tuổi nữ nhân lại đây mở cửa. Nàng hỏi ý kiến: " xin hỏi các ngươi là?"

Trần Dương đem thiên sư bài tử lấy ra cho nàng nhìn: "Ứng Ngụy tiên sinh mời."

Tuổi trẻ nữ nhân vội vàng tránh ra đạo đem bọn họ mời vào đi: "Hoan nghênh, các ngươi nhưng tính ra . Gần nhất chúng ta đều nhanh sầu phá hủy, quán trong càng ngày càng không bình tĩnh." Nàng tự giới thiệu: "Ta là Ngụy Quang Minh thê tử, ta kêu Tề Nhân. Mau vào tọa, ta đi gọi lão ngụy xuống dưới." Nói xong, nàng liền đến bên cạnh gọi điện thoại.

Mọi người quan sát cất chứa quán bên trong bài trí, theo tư liệu biểu hiện cất chứa quán bên trong đồ cất giữ đều đặt tại lầu ba, lầu bốn cùng tầng cao nhất. Mà Ngụy Quang Minh một nhà ở tại lầu một cùng lầu hai, bọn họ có năm cái hài tử. Trưởng tử cùng trưởng nữ phân biệt gả thú, cũng ở tại cất chứa quán trong. Cất chứa quán lầu một cùng lầu hai bài trí rất có niên đại khí tức, như là dân quốc thời kì công quán, bên trong còn trưng bày một ít cái kia niên đại người có quyền thế gia mới có bài trí.

Mao Tiểu Lị thu hồi ánh mắt, nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ta nhớ rõ Ngụy Quang Minh lớn nhất nhi tử đều nhanh ba mươi , Tề Nhân nhìn qua thực tuổi trẻ a, nhiều nhất hai mươi lăm cao thấp."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đây là đời vợ thứ hai, trưởng tử, trưởng nữ cùng thứ nữ đều là vợ trước sinh , nhỏ nhất một đôi nhi nữ mới là Tề Nhân sở sinh."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Phức tạp. Ta có loại không tốt lắm dự cảm."

"Trấn tĩnh." Trương Cầu Đạo tại ghế dựa dưới đá đem Mao Tiểu Lị: "An tĩnh, người đến." Mao Tiểu Lị lập tức ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đi tới Ngụy Quang Minh.

Ngụy Quang Minh hơn năm mươi tuổi, được bảo dưỡng không tệ, giống cái hơn bốn mươi tuổi trung niên nam nhân. Thần sắc có chút mỏi mệt, chân tựa hồ đã từng thụ quá thương. Bên cạnh hắn một cái lãnh đạm thiếu nữ nâng hắn đi xuống thang lầu, đứng lại ở trước mặt mọi người.

Trần Dương đứng lên: "Ngài hảo, Ngụy tiên sinh."

Ngụy Quang Minh giơ lên khách khí tươi cười: "Nói vậy ngài chính là Trần Dương Trần thiên sư?"

"Là." Trần Dương trắc khai thân thể, hướng hắn giới thiệu phía sau mấy người. Mà Ngụy Quang Minh đều thấy qua sau ngồi xuống, hướng bọn họ nói rằng: "Phiền toái các ngươi giúp ta đuổi đi cất chứa quán trong tai hoạ." Dừng một chút, hắn cười nói: "Khả năng các ngươi sẽ kỳ quái ta như thế nào như vậy xác định là quỷ quái quấy phá, dù sao ta yêu thích cất chứa các loại kỳ quái quỷ dị đồ vật, cũng gặp phải quá rất nhiều việc lạ. Ta vợ trước. . . Chính là chết ở quỷ quái trong tay, ta hiện tại này chân cũng là khi đó thương , gặp được trời mưa xuống liền đau."

Đề cập vợ trước, Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt gian có chút che lấp. Bên cạnh hắn nữ hài tử thấp giọng an ủi: "Ba, đừng khổ sở. Mẹ biết cũng sẽ không vui vẻ , nàng sẽ không trách ngươi."

Trần Dương ngước mắt nhìn về phía thiếu nữ, thiếu nữ nhận thấy được liền cười cười nói rằng: "Các ngươi hảo, ta kêu Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu."

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, Ngụy gia thứ nữ. Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước nhỏ nhất nữ nhi, hiện giờ mười chín tuổi.

Tề Nhân cũng đi tới an ủi Ngụy Quang Minh vài câu, Ngụy Quang Minh giữ vững tinh thần sau nói rằng: "Các ngươi hẳn là cơ bản hiểu biết quá cất chứa quán tình huống , như vậy các ngươi tính toán cái gì thời điểm xua đuổi quỷ quái?"

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta đến trước hiểu biết rõ ràng tình huống, tài năng bệnh nào thuốc nấy."

Ngụy Quang Minh: "Vậy cũng tốt, các ngươi ngay tại cất chứa quán ở đây hạ đi. Tề Nhân, ngươi lĩnh vài vị thiên sư đến khách phòng." Tề Nhân vẻ mặt tươi cười trả lời hạ, đang muốn mở miệng hết sức nghe được trên lầu tiểu hài tử khoan khoái tiếng cười.

Ngụy Quang Minh lộ ra không vui thần sắc, Tề Nhân khẩn trương nói: "Chi Chi lại náo loạn, ta đi làm cho nàng an tĩnh điểm, biệt luôn là cãi lộn." Lập tức ngại ngùng hướng Trần Dương đám người cười cười: "Ngại ngùng, Chi Chi tiểu, mê chơi yêu nháo."

Nàng dẫn mọi người thượng lầu hai, tại lầu hai nhi đồng trong phòng không tìm được tiểu nữ nhi Chi Chi, chỉ nhìn đến tiểu nhi tử nhu thuận ngồi yên đang đùa đủ đôi trong. Tề Nhân đem tiểu nhi tử ôm đứng lên vẻ mặt ôn hoà hỏi ý kiến: "Bảo bảo, Chi Chi đi đâu ?"

Tiểu nam hài chậm rãi nói rằng: "Chơi trốn tìm."

Tề Nhân ôn nhu nói: "Vậy ngươi như thế nào còn không đi tìm Chi Chi nha?"

Tiểu nam hài kỳ quái mắt nhìn Tề Nhân: "Nàng không là theo ta chơi."

Tề Nhân cứng đờ khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Đó là với ai?" Thanh âm có chút sắc nhọn, liên chính nàng ta đều đã giật mình. Hồi mắt nhìn về phía Trần Dương đám người thời điểm trong mắt còn bảo tồn kinh cụ, nàng ngại ngùng cười cười. Thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến tiểu nam hài, nhưng tiểu nam hài chơi ngón tay của mình không nói lời nào.

Bên kia Mao Tiểu Lị trụy tại mọi người phía sau, tò mò quan vọng cất chứa quán kiến trúc. Đứng ở một mặt hoàng kim chung phía trước nhìn một lúc lâu, kiềm chế không ngừng tò mò tưởng muốn vươn tay sờ thời điểm, hoàng kim chung đầu trên cửa sổ nhỏ đột nhiên mở ra, rơi ra một khối sắc mặt trắng bệch tiểu hài tử thi thể hung hăng dọa nàng nhảy dựng. Chờ nàng khôi phục bình tĩnh tưởng muốn kiểm tra khối này tiểu hài tử thi thể thời điểm, nàng lại chính mình đứng lên chỉ vào hoàng kim chung cười ha ha: "Tìm không thấy ta, ta thắng!"

Sống, sống ? Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc nhìn về phía tiểu hài tử, rũ mắt thời điểm phát hiện hoàng kim chung chung quanh sái mãn muối, nàng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi chính là Chi Chi? Giấu ở hoàng kim chung trong làm chi?"

Ngụy Chi Chi hô to: "Ngươi vậy là cái gì người? Tiểu thâu sao? Mụ mụ! Mụ mụ — trong nhà đến tiểu thâu ! !"

Tề Nhân nghe được thanh âm lại đây vừa thấy, tức giận đến không được: "Ngụy Chi Chi, ngươi lại lấy loạn tát muối đến chơi!"

Ngụy Chi Chi không phục nói: "Không tát muối bọn họ liền sẽ tìm được ta, bị tìm được liền đến phiên ta đương quỷ ! Ta mới không đương quỷ!"

"Ngươi còn nói! Mỗi ngày phán đoán trong nhà có bằng hữu chơi với ngươi, nháo đến trong nhà gà bay chó sủa, ta nhất định muốn đánh ngươi!" Tề Nhân tức giận đến cầm lấy chổi lông gà liền đuổi theo. Ngụy Chi Chi thấy thế, tiếng thét chạy trốn.

Tiểu nam hài thì bị ở lại tại chỗ, đùa bỡn ngón tay của mình. Trần Dương ngồi chồm hổm xuống cùng hắn đối diện, còn chưa nói nói, tiểu nam hài liền vươn ra ngắn ngủn mập mạp tay nhỏ bé: "Ôm."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, tiểu nam hài đi về phía trước một bước, đem mình ném vào trong lòng ngực của hắn: "Ôm." Trần Dương ôm lấy mềm mềm nhu nhu tiểu nam hài, tiểu nam hài trên người mùi sữa thơm nồng đậm .

Tiểu nam hài nói rằng: "Chi Chi không có nói dối."

"Cái gì?"

"Chi Chi đang đùa chơi trốn tìm, bị bắt đến liền phải làm quỷ."

Nhìn tiểu nam hài đen trắng rõ ràng mắt đồng, mọi người lại giác một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Chương 85: Tomino địa phương ngục 03

Tiểu nam hài cúi đầu chơi ngón tay của mình, một ngữ bất phát. Tề Nhân bắt được Ngụy Chi Chi sau lại đây mang đi hắn, hướng Trần Dương mấy người ngại ngùng cười cười: "Ta trước mang bọn ngươi đi khách phòng đi." Ngụy Chi Chi bị dắt lấy tay còn uốn éo uốn éo , thực không ngoan. Tề Nhân cúi đầu răn dạy: "Chi Chi, đừng lộn xộn."

Ngụy Chi Chi hướng nàng le lưỡi 'Hơi hơi' hai tiếng, sau đó nhìn về phía Trần Dương cùng tiểu nam hài: "Ngươi cùng Ninh Ninh là bằng hữu sao?" Ninh Ninh là tiểu nam hài tên, hắn gọi Ngụy Ninh. Ngụy Ninh nghe được tên của mình, vì thế ngước mắt đôi mắt trông mong nhìn Trần Dương.

Trần Dương mỉm cười: "Là. Ta cùng Ninh Ninh là bằng hữu, đúng không, Ninh Ninh?"

Ngụy Ninh nhỏ không dấu vết lộ ra một nụ cười, rất nhanh biến mất, e lệ tránh ở Tề Nhân phía sau. Ngụy Chi Chi le lưỡi: "Ninh Ninh người nhát gan, trách không được bọn họ đều không tìm ngươi chơi."

"Bọn họ là ai?" Trần Dương hỏi.

Ngụy Chi Chi kiêu ngạo ưỡn ngực: "Bằng hữu của ta. Chúng ta luôn luôn tại chơi chơi trốn tìm trò chơi, nhưng là bọn họ đều không có thể chơi đùa ta. Mỗi lần đều là ta thắng, ta là người thắng. Bọn họ cũng tưởng kéo Ninh Ninh cùng nhau chơi, nhưng là Ninh Ninh nhát gan, mỗi lần đều làm bộ nghe không được."

"Chi Chi, đừng nói bừa!" Tề Nhân quát lớn Ngụy Chi Chi, người sau ủy khuất khó chịu bĩu môi. Tề Nhân đối Trần Dương đám người giải thích: "Nàng liền yêu nói bậy. Bằng hữu của nàng kỳ thật chính là món đồ chơi trong phòng công tử cùng món đồ chơi, cấp lấy tên trở thành bằng hữu. Những cái đó công tử cũng sẽ không động, nàng đương nhiên mỗi lần chơi trò chơi đều thắng."

Đi ngang qua một gian phòng thời điểm, nàng dừng lại giới thiệu: "Đây là A Kiệt cùng vợ hắn gian phòng, đi ngang qua nơi này thời điểm muốn nhẹ giọng chút, A Kiệt thần kinh mẫn cảm giấc ngủ nhẹ. Còn thường xuyên xuất hiện ảo giác, luôn là cảm thấy trong hành lang có ồn ào tiếng bước chân, chính là chúng ta kiểm tra quá, đồng thời trang bị theo dõi, căn bản là cái gì đều không có. Quang minh hắn vốn là tín này đó thần quái sự kiện, nhưng là cảm thấy đó là A Kiệt ảo giác."

Tề Nhân trong miệng A Kiệt là Ngụy gia trưởng tử Ngụy Kiệt, bọn họ còn có cái trưởng nữ danh Ngụy Miên Miên. Ngụy Miên Miên đã kết hôn, cùng trượng phu của mình ở tại lầu một, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Ngụy Quang Minh vợ chồng cũng ở tại lầu một. Ngược lại là nhỏ nhất hai hài tử ở tại lầu hai, chính là khoảng cách Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng gian phòng rất xa.

Tề Nhân đứng ở hai gian khách phòng, đối Trần Dương đoàn người nói rằng: "Không ngờ rằng sẽ đến nhiều người như vậy, cho nên chỉ dọn dẹp xuất hai gian khách phòng, hảo ở bên trong giường đủ đại, có thể ngủ hạ hai người. Mao tiểu thư đến dưới lầu cùng Hiểu Hiểu ngụ cùng chỗ, có thể chứ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu: "Có thể."

Hai gian khách phòng cửa phòng tương đối, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo một gian, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi không hề nghi ngờ cũng là cùng gian. Vào phòng thời điểm, Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên vùng thoát khỏi Tề Nhân tay chạy đến Trần Dương trước mặt lớn tiếng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi muốn hay không theo ta cùng nhau chơi chơi trốn tìm?"

Trần Dương ôn hòa cự tuyệt: "Xin lỗi, ta là đại nhân, không chơi chơi trốn tìm."

Ngụy Chi Chi lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú Trần Dương: "Gạt người." Nói xong xoay người liền trở về chạy. Tề Nhân xấu hổ giải thích, Trần Dương lắc đầu nhẹ giọng nói thanh không có việc gì. Đang tại lúc này, Ngụy Ninh cũng tránh thoát Tề Nhân tay bổ nhào vào Trần Dương trong ngực, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Thiệt nhiều đại nhân cũng tại chơi chơi trốn tìm."

Tề Nhân đem Ngụy Ninh kéo trở về nói rằng: "Ninh Ninh thật sự là thích ngài, hắn bình thường không thích nhất khách khí người, lại càng không thích mở miệng nói chuyện."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc hỏi ý kiến: "Ninh Ninh mấy tuổi ? Không đến trường sao?"

Tề Nhân lộ ra xấu hổ thần sắc: "Ninh Ninh cùng Chi Chi đều là ngũ tuổi, Ninh Ninh không thích khách khí người, trước đưa đi nhà trẻ sẽ khống chế không được tiếng thét. Về phần Chi Chi, rất hoạt bát hiếu động, nháo phiên toàn bộ nhà trẻ. Không có biện pháp cũng chỉ có thể tiếp về nhà đến, thỉnh giáo sư gia đình giáo dục. Trong khoảng thời gian này là nghỉ hè, cho nên hai hài tử liền tránh ở món đồ chơi bên trong phòng chơi."

Giải thích hoàn sau đó, Tề Nhân rất nhanh nói sang chuyện khác, cũng dẫn bọn họ quen thuộc trong phòng thiết bị sau mới vội vàng mang theo Mao Tiểu Lị đến dưới lầu đi. Qua mười mấy phút đồng hồ, Mao Tiểu Lị đi lên xao khai Trần Dương cửa phòng. Trở ra liền nói rằng: "Chỉnh tòa nhà âm trầm trầm, khí tức thực không thoải mái. Không hổ là bốn sao đan tử."

Trần Dương rớt ra rất nặng bức màn, lại không thấy trong phòng nhiều sáng sủa. Hướng ngoài cửa sổ vừa thấy mới phát hiện bên ngoài loại đại thụ, tán cây rất nặng che trụ bộ phận dương quang, hơn nữa này đống cất chứa quán kiến tạo phương vị không là phổ biến tọa Bắc triều nam, bối đối dương quang càng là âm u vô cùng. Trong phòng, hành lang trên đường nếu thỉnh thoảng thời khắc khắc lượng đèn điện, liền sẽ lâm vào hắc ám nửa điểm quang đều nhìn không thấy.

Trương Cầu Đạo đi tới, lướt qua đại thụ nhìn phía đối diện cửa sổ viễn sơn: "Sơn hình dữ tợn, quái thạch lởm chởm, bộc lộ bộ mặt hung ác, sát khí ngưng tụ, đại hung chi giống." Hắn miêu tả chính là cất chứa quán bên cạnh đại sơn phong thuỷ, nói như vậy, chủ trạch dựa núi có thể tụ tài vận, nhưng là sơn hình nếu là dữ tợn hung ác lại không thể giấu phong tụ khí, ngược lại hội tụ đến hung thần khí, đối chủ trạch chủ nhân bất lợi.

Trần Dương kéo thượng bức màn, trở lại nói rằng: "Các ngươi tới thời điểm chú ý tới Ngụy thị cất chứa quán phong thủy sao? Dựa theo kỳ môn độn giáp trung khai, ngừng, sinh, tử, kinh, thương, đỗ, cảnh bát môn thiết trí, mở cửa thiết tây bắc, sinh môn tại đông bắc, tử môn giấu tây nam, quỷ sai âm ty từ giữa quá. Nghe đứng lên giống cái gì?"

Ở đây người có lẽ đối phong thuỷ học có chút hiểu biết, nhưng bàn tới kỳ môn độn giáp thì không quá quen thuộc. Kỳ môn độn giáp mặc dù đề cập phong thuỷ phong thuỷ, nhưng cùng chân chính phong thuỷ học như cũ có bản chất khác nhau, hai người là phân chia khai . Cho nên trừ bỏ Lục Tu Chi, còn lại người trong nhất thời không có thể đáp lại. Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Giống mai táng, tấn nghi, hoả táng các loại địa phương."

"Đối." Trần Dương ôm cánh tay phân tích: "Đem một tòa cất chứa quán kiến tạo tại hung thần nơi, không thấy dương quang, bố cục giống như hoả táng tràng to như vậy phương. Ở tại người ở bên trong không chết nhất định là tổ tiên tích đức, công đức trong người, bách tà bất xâm."

"Trên thực tế ở nơi này mặt người đích xác chết sớm, hơn nữa chết vào tai họa bất ngờ." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Này tòa cất chứa quán nguyên thân là tòa công quán, liên tục qua tay ba người, mỗi người đều không chết tử tế được. Thảm thiết nhất một cái chết vào chó hoang phân thây, xui xẻo nhất một cái chỉ tiếp thu này tòa công quán không đến một tuần, suốt đêm dọn đi ra ngoài cũng mang theo toàn gia nhân rời đi đế đô. Kết quả tại nửa tháng sau xảy ra tai nạn xe, toàn gia đều chết. Mười lăm tuổi trước, Ngụy Quang Minh mua xuống này tòa công quán, tu sửa một tân hậu thỉnh cao tăng trấn tà, sau đó bình an trụ mười lăm tuổi."

Trần Dương hỏi: "Vị nào cao tăng như vậy lợi hại?" Phòng này bản thân liền tà tính, danh xứng với thực nhà có ma, tại không cải biến phòng ở phong thuỷ bố cục tiền đề hạ có thể trấn áp bên trong đồ vật mười lăm tuổi, vị kia cao tăng nên nhiều lợi hại?

"Không là cao tăng trấn áp thôi tai hoạ, mà là trong tay của hắn có dạng đồ vật có thể trấn áp gia tà." Khấu Tuyên Linh tạm dừng một khắc, nói rằng: "Là xá lợi tử."

Mọi người kinh ngạc không thôi, bao quát Lục Tu Chi cũng khởi điểm hứng thú. Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Thời đại này cũng có xá lợi tử xuất hiện?" Mạt pháp thời đại, đắc đạo cao tăng cơ hồ không có, càng miễn bàn xá lợi tử. Cho dù có xá lợi tử cũng sẽ bị trân quý trở thành trấn tự chi bảo, làm sao có thể tùy tiện lấy ra cấp Ngụy Quang Minh cho rằng trấn trạch bảo vật?

"Nghe Mã thúc nói, Ngụy Quang Minh dùng một quyển thất truyền đã lâu người da kinh văn trao đổi. Có người mơ ước Ngụy Quang Minh xá lợi tử, phái quá không ít người đến trộm. Nhưng là không ai tìm được đến xá lợi tử, dần dà đã bị trở thành lời đồn. Cho nên kỳ thật cất chứa quán bên trong có hay không xá lợi tử, ta không biết."

Trần Dương: "Hảo đi, bài trừ này đó vô pháp xác định khả năng tính. Tới trước phân tích cất chứa quán bên trong tà vật đến từ chính chỗ nào? Hiện nay cũng biết, mười lăm tuổi trước cất chứa quán bên trong tai hại tử quá người ác linh, sau lại bị trấn áp. Mặt khác lại là này đống cất chứa quán phong thuỷ bố cục, tụ sát, khả năng đưa tới hung thần. Vừa rồi Ngụy Chi Chi cùng Ngụy Ninh đề cập tới, cất chứa quán bên trong có rất nhiều 'nhân', này đó 'nhân' bồi Ngụy Chi Chi chơi chơi trốn tìm."

Ác linh, hung thần cùng với 'nhân', ba người là hiện nay bọn họ khả năng biết đến cất chứa quán trong khả năng tồn tại đồ vật, cũng là hại chết bảo an chủ yếu hung thủ. Bọn họ yêu cầu xác định là đâu một cái cũng đem chi thu phục.

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Tệ nhất tình huống chính là ba người cùng tồn tại." Dừng một chút, mở ra tay nói rằng: "Không thể thả quá bất luận cái gì khả năng tính."

Mao Tiểu Lị dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ, chỉ chỉ trên lầu: "Còn có mặt trên, Ngụy Quang Minh yêu thích cất chứa các loại kỳ quỷ cất chứa phẩm, kỳ quỷ vật phần lớn âm tà."

"Không bài trừ khả năng." Trần Dương đem Mao Tiểu Lị nhắc tới cất chứa phẩm tăng thêm đi vào: "Lão Khấu trước nói đến, Ngụy Quang Minh chính là bởi vì cất chứa một bức họa mới bắt đầu phát sinh quỷ dị sự kiện. Buổi chiều chúng ta đi nhìn xem bức họa kia. Hảo , hiện tại các ngươi còn có việc sao?"

"Không có."

"Kia liền tán đi. Từng người trở về chuẩn bị."

Mọi người đứng dậy rời đi, Mao Tiểu Lị đi ở cuối cùng, nàng đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy Ngụy gia người đều do quái ."

"Trọng tổ gia đình, lão phu thiếu thê, hơn nữa chủ trạch như vậy quỷ dị, kỳ quái mới bình thường." Trần Dương an ủi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tin tưởng ngươi chính mình trực giác liền hảo."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhún nhún cái mũi: "Hảo đi." Trần Dương cười vỗ vỗ bả vai của nàng, đem nàng đưa đến cửa nhà. Trương Cầu Đạo ỷ ở ngoài cửa chờ Mao Tiểu Lị, người sau nhìn không chớp mắt đi qua. Trương Cầu Đạo không từ mắt trợn trắng, thuận tay kéo lấy nàng tóc đuôi ngựa: "Uy, không phát hiện ta a."

Mao Tiểu Lị xoay người liền phác đi qua cong hắn: "Buông tay! Buông tay! Lại xả ta tóc giết chết ngươi."

Trương Cầu Đạo không kiên nhẫn bắt lấy nàng hai tay: "Là ngươi trước làm bộ không nhìn thấy ta , không phải ai yêu xả ngươi tóc. . . Sách, được rồi được rồi, ta sai, ta giải thích. Ngươi có thể hay không hảo hảo nói chuyện?"

Mao Tiểu Lị như nguyện dĩ thường được đến giải thích, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau: "Nói."

Trương Cầu Đạo bĩu môi thở dài, ném cho nàng một đạo bình an phù: "Ba của ta hàng năm cấp bình an phù, liền một mình ngươi ngủ phía dưới, còn yếu đến muốn chết. Vừa không lưu ý có thể bị người tính kế, này đạo bình an phù tạm thời cho ngươi mượn bảo mệnh."

Mao Tiểu Lị ha hả cười lạnh: "Đa tạ, không cần."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Yêu muốn hay không." Nói xong vứt môn vứt đến tiếng nổ, Mao Tiểu Lị ấn trong tim thiếu chút nữa cơ tim tắc nghẽn, lại không thể nói thật sự liền ném xuống bình an phù, đành phải đem bình an phù nhét vào túi áo hồi lầu một.

Về phần trong phòng, Trần Dương chọn mi miết Trương Cầu Đạo, trêu ghẹo nói "Ta nhớ rõ Trương gia mỗi cái đệ tử đều có đạo bình an phù, thời khắc mấu chốt có thể bảo mệnh. Ngươi liền như vậy cho Tiểu Lị?"

Trương Cầu Đạo sửa đúng: "Mượn, không là cấp."

Trần Dương 'A' thanh, tiếp tục cười. Kia cười càng ngày càng giống Mã Sơn Phong, cáo già gian xảo.

Hành lang cách âm thực hảo, lúc này im ắng . Hành lang đạo hai bên bãi phóng vật phẩm trang sức cùng bức tranh, bỗng nhiên bắt tại trên tường nhất trương bức tranh mãnh liệt ngã trên mặt đất, phát ra tiếng nổ. Tiếng vang dần dần sau khi lửa tắt, hành lang lần thứ hai khôi phục bình tĩnh, Ngụy Kiệt đi ra cửa phòng nhìn đến kia trương bức tranh, trên mặt chán ghét biểu tình cơ hồ hóa thành thực chất: "Ngụy Chi Chi, ngươi có thể hay không có chút giáo dưỡng? !"

Hành lang một chỗ khác nhi đồng trong phòng, Ngụy Chi Chi tại ngủ say. Ngụy Ninh bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra nhìn về phía cửa phòng, giống như xuyên thấu qua cửa phòng nhìn đến ngoài hành lang mặt cảnh tượng. Nhi đồng nãi thanh nãi khí âm điệu, cực nhẹ nói một câu: "Thật sự có 'nhân' a."

Chương 86: Tomino địa phương ngục 04

Ngụy Kiệt gương mặt ngũ quan vốn là thật tốt, chỉ là bởi vì hàng năm ngủ không ngon tăng thêm thần kinh suy nhược dẫn đến tướng mạo có chút hung ác, nói năng thận trọng cùng với mỏi mệt. Ngụy Quang Minh làm hắn xuống dưới tiếp kiến Trần Dương mấy người, đương phụ thân mặt, Ngụy Kiệt thái độ coi như có thể. Ngụy Quang Minh vừa đi, hắn liền lộ ra không đại hoan nghênh biểu tình.

Ngụy Kiệt cầm một chuỗi cái chìa khóa: "Đi thôi, ta mang bọn ngươi đi năm tầng nhìn bức họa kia." Nói xong hắn liền hướng trên lầu đi, vừa đi vừa dặn dò: "Năm tầng trong cất chứa phẩm các ngươi tốt nhất biệt loạn bính, đều thực trân quý hi hữu. Thiếu hoặc là tổn hại đều thực khó lại được đến."

Trần Dương đi theo tại phía sau hắn, nghe vậy gọn gàng dứt khoát hỏi ý kiến: "Ngụy tiểu tiên sinh nhìn qua không thích ngoại nhân tiến vào cất chứa quán đi thăm?"

"Bảo ta Ngụy Kiệt liền hảo. Bất luận kẻ nào đều sẽ không thích những cái đó mơ ước nhà mình tài sản tham lam con chuột, chỉ cần bọn họ nhìn thấy cất chứa quán bên trong đồ vật, chỉ cần bọn họ giải bên trong đồ vật giá trị, cho dù sợ hãi cũng sẽ nhanh chóng chuyển hóa làm tham lam." Ngụy Kiệt tựa hồ nhớ tới dĩ vãng những người đó tham lam sắc mặt, khinh thường lại chán ghét. Hắn tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta biết Ngụy lão đầu mời các ngươi tới là vi hiểu biết quyết hại chết bảo an hung thủ, nhưng muốn ta nói, bảo an chết chưa hết tội. Ai làm hắn mơ ước cất chứa quán trong đồ vật, cư nhiên còn muốn trộm đi những cái đó trân phẩm!"

Trần Dương: "Hắn chết đến như vậy quỷ dị, rất có thể là tà linh quấy phá."

"Há miệng có thể nói ra tới nói mà thôi, ai biết thiệt giả. Ha, đương nhiên các ngươi đều là thiên sư, trước hết hoài nghi đối tượng là ác linh hung thần ngoan bình thường. Bất quá muốn thật sự là tà linh quấy phá, chúng ta đây mấy ngày này thiên xuất nhập cất chứa quán người ở bên trong như thế nào còn chưa có chết? Bức họa kia bắt tại cất chứa quán trong đem gần một tháng, cũng không gặp ở tại quán trong chúng ta xuất sự." Ngụy Kiệt cười lạnh, bước trên lầu ba thang lầu.

Trần Dương nhân tiện miết hướng lầu ba cất chứa thất đại môn, đại môn khóa lại, là cái loại này phổ thông đại khóa. Nhưng ở sau đại môn còn có cửa chống trộm cùng điện tử khóa, bởi vậy cho dù xuyên thấu qua môn cũng nhìn không tới bên trong cất chứa. Hắn thu hồi ánh mắt nói rằng: "Ta nghe nói ngươi thường xuyên nghe lầm."

"Uống thuốc mà thôi. Những cái đó trị liệu thần kinh suy nhược dược đều sẽ trí người sinh ra ảo giác, " hắn đình trú cước bộ, quay đầu lại nói rằng: "Tề Nhân nói cho các ngươi biết ?" Không cần chờ đến đáp án là hắn có thể đoán được: "Nàng tổng là thích trước mặt người ở bên ngoài biểu hiện mình từ mẫu một mặt, thích, tính mấy tuổi so với ta còn tiểu liền thượng vội vàng đương kế mẫu. Nàng có phải hay không dùng một bộ đáng thương hề hề lại vô tội biểu tình tại các ngươi trước mặt đem ta hình dung thành một cái đã sinh ra ảo giác bệnh nhân tâm thần? Ta chỉ là giấc ngủ không hảo, cùng những cái đó thần quái sự kiện không có vấn đề gì. Chính nàng ta quảng cáo rùm beng không tin thần quái quỷ thần, cố tình yêu giả thần giả quỷ."

Ngụy Kiệt tiếp tục bước trên thang lầu: "Trong nhà chỉ có lão nhân cằn nhằn cằn nhằn, còn có hai cái tiểu thí hài mỗi ngày giả thần giả quỷ làm cho người chú ý. Các ngươi tốt nhất biệt bị ngộ đạo, đãi tại quán trong cũng tra không đến cái gì vậy."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trần Dương liếc nhau, vấn đề: "Chúng ta tại tiếp đơn trước, Ngụy tiên sinh hướng chúng ta đề cập gần một tháng qua, quán trong phát sinh rất nhiều kỳ quái thần quái sự kiện. Cụ thể biểu hiện tại nguyên bản cất kỹ đồ vật vô duyên vô cớ rơi xuống hoặc là xuất hiện tại khác một chỗ, hoặc là nguyên bản tắt đi đồ điện thiết bị đột nhiên lần nữa khai đứng lên. Nhất là chết đi bảo an, chết kiểu này như vậy quỷ dị, chẳng lẽ ngươi một chút cũng không nghi ngờ?"

"Đương nhiên hoài nghi, chẳng qua ta sẽ không đổ lên quỷ hồn trên người, ta chỉ sẽ hoài nghi bụng dạ khó lường người. Tề Nhân quản lý trong nhà đồ điện thiết bị, có hay không quan đều là chính nàng ta nói , ai biết thiệt giả. Về phần đồ vật vô duyên vô cớ rơi xuống hoặc là xuất hiện tại khác một chỗ liền càng hảo thuyết, Ngụy Chi Chi không hề giáo dưỡng, nhất định là nàng giở trò quỷ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhíu mày: "Chi Chi vẫn là không đủ ngũ tuổi tiểu hài tử, liền tính giở trò quỷ cũng không tinh lực mỗi ngày làm như vậy một xuất." Nàng không quá thích Ngụy Kiệt bởi vì một cái nhân tình cảm mà đem sở hữu mâu thuẫn chỉ hướng Tề Nhân mẫu tử, hơn nữa đem những cái đó thần quái sự kiện đổ lên ngũ tuổi đại tiểu hài tử trên người, không chút do dự hất nước bẩn.

Ngụy Kiệt hồi mâu mắt nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, ánh mắt cổ quái sau đó cười một chút, tươi cười ngắn ngủi nhanh chóng biến mất: "Ngụy Chi Chi có một cái như vậy mẫu thân, nàng so với ai khác đều thông minh giảo hoạt."

Lúc này tới năm tầng, hắn đứng ở cửa nhà trước dùng kia xuyến cái chìa khóa mở cửa, sau đó lại dùng vân tay cùng mặt bộ hình dáng phân biệt mở ra điện tử môn mà còn tại đi tới thời điểm dùng đắc ý khẩu khí nói rằng: "Trong nhà chỉ có lão nhân theo ta có thể sử dụng vân tay cùng mặt bộ hình dáng phân biệt mở ra năm tầng môn, những người khác chỉ có thể khai lầu ba cùng lầu bốn, Tề Nhân nữ nhân kia thậm chí liên bước vào lầu ba tư cách đều không có. Nàng hao tổn tâm cơ, ai biết tại lão nhân trong lòng cái gì cũng không phải."

Tai nghe hắn tam câu không ly làm thấp đi Tề Nhân, xem ra là có quá tiết. Trần Dương chuế trong người sau nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Các ngươi đoán. . . Có cái gì quá tiết?"

"Phách chân (ngoại tình).", "Bị đưa lục mạo.", "Ngày xưa tình nhân thành kế mẫu.", "Tưởng nhi nữ, kết quả là huynh đệ tỷ muội." Đại gia trả lời cơ hồ nhất trí, Trần Dương cùng bọn họ ăn ý vỗ tay hoan nghênh.

Bọn họ đi vào điều ba thước trường hành lang đạo, bên trong còn có một cánh cửa. Ngụy Kiệt mở ra sau đi vào, mọi người cũng theo sau. Bên trong tối đen một mảnh, 'Ba' một tiếng lượng bật đèn. Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn đến trước mắt mình đối diện đồ vật sợ tới mức lui về phía sau một bước, không khắc chế chửi nhỏ một tiếng: "Thảo!"

Trần Dương sắc mặt cũng không dễ nhìn lắm, trách không được Mao Tiểu Lị sẽ bạo thô khẩu, mặc cho ai ngẫng đầu đối diện thượng một khối xà phòng nữ thi đều sẽ tâm tình nổ mạnh. Trước mắt là một khối dài hai mét, cao một thước thủy tinh rương, trong rương mặt phóng một khối xà phòng nữ thi. Thùng bên ngoài còn phóng bài tử giới thiệu nữ thi nơi phát ra cùng giá trị.

Xà phòng nữ thi bị cho rằng là xác ướp một loại, đối với thi thể bảo tồn độ thập phần hoàn hảo. Xà phòng thi thể hình thành yêu cầu đặc biệt hoàn cảnh, thổ nhưỡng, độ ẩm cùng độ ấm chờ điều kiện thích hợp hạ, thi thể phân giải khi chi phương cùng thủy kết hợp hình thành xác nguyên hình, xác nguyên hình xa lánh rụng trong cơ thể con người hơi nước dẫn đến phân giải hủ thi đích thực khuẩn vô pháp sinh tồn, bởi vậy có thể hoàn mỹ bảo tồn thi thể. Bất quá một khối xà phòng thi thể hình thành yêu cầu toàn thân bị xác nguyên hình bao trùm, cho nên yêu cầu đầy đủ chi phương, nói cách khác thi thể nhất định mập mạp mới được.

Trước mắt khối này xà phòng nữ thi là tại mỗ cái huyệt trong bị đào ra, cự nay có ba trăm niên lịch sử. Tương đối quảng làm người biết xà phòng nữ thi với một trăm năm trước gửi tại nước Mỹ nhà bảo tàng, căn cứ thăm dò cũng bất quá hai trăm năm lịch sử.

Ngụy Kiệt vui rạo rực nói: "Khối này xà phòng nữ thi là trấn quán chi bảo, cũng là ngoài ý muốn được đến. Mười năm trước lão nhân đến xa xôi vùng núi đi công tác, không ngờ bên kia thôn dân đào ra khối này xà phòng nữ thi. Bọn họ cảm thấy không rõ còn muốn thiêu hủy, may mắn lão nhân cứu giúp đúng lúc, tiêu tiền mua lại vận chuyển trở về đặt ở năm tầng. Mỗi lần mở ra nhà bảo tàng thời điểm, những người đó tất nhiên muốn tới thưởng thức xà phòng nữ thi."

Khối này xà phòng nữ thi cả người bị xác nguyên hình bao trùm, ngưỡng nằm tại thủy tinh rương trong. Miệng lớn lên thực đại, mặt bộ biểu tình vặn vẹo thống khổ, tựa hồ trước khi chết bị quá khổ hình. Nàng bị trưng bày tại cất chứa quán thủy tinh rương trong, tại âm u ngọn đèn cùng tĩnh mịch bầu không khí hạ, khủng bố quỷ dị. Chính là Ngụy Kiệt ánh mắt tràn ngập thưởng thức cùng yêu thích, thốt ra nói nhiều là tán thưởng, nhìn qua càng vì quỷ dị.

Trương Cầu Đạo đi dạo đến một mặt tường, trên tường treo đầy người nghịch ngợm. Hắn lẳng lặng đứng lặng sau một lúc lâu hỏi: "Những điều này là thật sự?"

Ngụy Kiệt nói rằng: "Đương nhiên là thật sự, những điều này là người mặt cắt miếng, có thượng trăm năm lịch sử. Ta dám nói không người cất chứa có thể giống nơi này như vậy đầy đủ đầy đủ hết, những người này mặt cắt miếng nam nữ lão ấu, mỗi cái khu đều có. Phi thường có nghiên cứu giá trị, đương nhiên nếu ngươi không muốn nghiên cứu giá trị, phung phí của trời trở thành mặt nạ da người cũng có thể. Chúng nó có thể làm cho ngươi biến thành một người khác, không cần chỉnh dung." Hắn đi đến tường một khác mặt, nhìn mặt trên người mặt cắt miếng tràn ngập mê luyến: "Nơi này có thập trương người mặt cắt miếng, đều là phong tình vạn chủng mỹ nhân mặt."

Mao Tiểu Lị vuốt cánh tay, cảm giác mao cốt tủng nhiên. Nàng nhíu mày hỏi ý kiến: "Ta rất muốn biết, Ngụy thị cất chứa quán thành lập mới mười năm năm, các ngươi từ nơi này được đến này đó trăm năm lịch sử ở trên người mặt cắt miếng?"

Ngụy Kiệt cười nói: "Cất chứa quán thành lập mới mười năm năm, nhưng chúng ta Ngụy gia cất chứa mấy thứ này đã vượt qua trăm năm. Có lẽ là di truyền, lại có lẽ là từ nhỏ đến lớn tắm rửa hun đúc, chúng ta đều yêu thích cất chứa này đó kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ vật, đương nhiên tại người thường trong mắt nhìn qua thực khủng bố, còn sẽ cảm thấy chúng ta đều là biến thái. Nhưng chúng ta chính là yêu thích không giống người thường mà thôi, các ngươi chỉ nhìn đến chúng nó khủng bố, mà chúng ta là thưởng thức chúng nó không muốn người biết mỹ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nói nhỏ: "Các ngươi thưởng thức chúng nó không muốn người biết mỹ, vậy chúng nó đồng ý sao?" Cho dù là một khối thi thể, một khối người mặt cắt miếng liền vui lòng bị trưng bày tại triển lãm rương bên trong cung người thỏa mãn nội tâm tìm kiếm cái lạ cùng trọng khẩu vị? Nói đến hảo nghe là khai quật chúng nó ưu điểm, thưởng thức chúng nó mỹ, bản chất vẫn là vi thỏa mãn nội tâm tìm kiếm cái lạ yêu thích.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ngữ khí thản nhiên: "Không có gì."

Có lẽ là nhìn ra ở đây mọi người thần sắc thản nhiên không là thực cảm thấy hứng thú, Ngụy Kiệt thu hồi khoe khoang cùng đắc ý cũng lĩnh bọn họ đến bên kia: "Ta hiện tại mang bọn ngươi nhìn bức họa kia."

Cất chứa quán trong còn cất chứa rất nhiều hình thù kỳ quái đồ vật, bao quát thi thể, người cốt còn có người da chế tác thành a tỷ cổ, đường tạp cùng với đầu lâu bát từ từ thập phần huyết tinh tàn bạo đồ vật. Nhưng đi đến bên kia thì biến thành mặt khác cất chứa phẩm, không còn là những người đó thể tiêu bản. Lướt qua xà phòng nữ thi thời điểm, Mao Tiểu Lị chợt thấy sau lưng một trận sợ hãi, mãnh liệt quay đầu xem qua đi, tuần tra một lần đều không phát hiện có không đúng chỗ nào.

Bên trong quán im ắng , không nói lời nào thời điểm liên tiếng bước chân đều không có, hoàn toàn lâm vào tĩnh mịch. Sàn nhà thượng phô mao thảm, căn cứ Ngụy Kiệt thuyết pháp là sợ hãi quấy nhiễu bên trong quán đồ vật. Mao Tiểu Lị vốn là trào phúng hắn không phải không tin quỷ thần như thế nào còn sẽ sợ quấy nhiễu bên trong quán đồ vật, Ngụy Kiệt trả lời nàng, ở trong lòng hắn mấy thứ này đều là hoạt sinh sinh , tràn ngập mị lực.

Hồi đáp này làm Mao Tiểu Lị cảm thấy cả người sợ hãi, nàng chậm rãi xoay người cảm thấy khả năng thật sự là chính mình tâm lý tác dụng, vẫy vẫy đầu đuổi kịp Trần Dương bọn họ nện bước. Bởi vậy không có chú ý tới đương nàng xoay người thời điểm, thủy tinh rương trung xà phòng nữ thi đầu lâu 'Rắc' một tiếng nghiêng lệch hướng bên trái, vừa lúc có thể nhìn theo đoàn người rời đi bóng dáng. Mà kia chỉnh mặt tường người mặt cắt miếng cũng tại trong nháy mắt giống như sống lại đây, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn theo Trần Dương đám người rời đi bóng dáng.

Nhiễu quá một mặt tường tới cất chứa thất đông thất, tại chính trung ương nhìn thấy bức họa kia. Tên là 《 quái đản 》 họa làm, bên trong nghe nói là hoạ sĩ bản nhân cũng chính là bị bắn chết kẻ sát nhân tự bức họa, hỗn hợp máu tươi cùng thuốc màu. Tự bức họa trung nhân vật càng như là ma quỷ, một ngụm sắc nhọn, so le không đồng đều răng nanh, mở ra huyết bồn đại khẩu coi như mới vừa ăn xong thịt người. Hình dạng giống như răng cưa đại lỗ tai cùng với như ma quỷ hai mắt, đầu bóng lưỡng, tướng mạo quái đản khủng bố.

Chỉ là đứng ở bức họa trước mặt, cách thủy tinh đều có thể cảm giác được huyết tinh khí đập vào mặt mà đến. Điển hình hung thần không rõ vật, Ngụy gia người cũng dám cất chứa! Bất quá ngẫm lại bọn họ liên xà phòng nữ thi cùng người mặt cắt miếng đều có thể cất chứa, liền không biết là kỳ quái.

Ngụy Kiệt: "Như thế nào? Nhìn ra cái gì thành tựu?"

Trần Dương vươn ra ngón tay điểm tại thủy tinh thượng hỏi: "Này lấy máu cái gì thời điểm dính vào ?"

"Cái gì huyết?" Ngụy Kiệt thấu đi qua nhìn, cách thủy tinh phát hiện tại tự bức họa huyết bồn đại khẩu bên cạnh dính một giọt màu đỏ tươi sắc huyết. Hắn sửng sốt sau khi nói rằng: "Đại khái là hoạ sĩ nguyên bản huyết đi. Này bức họa vốn là chính là hắn dùng chính mình huyết hỗn hợp thuốc màu họa đi ra, tồn tại vết máu thật sự là chuyện rất bình thường."

Hắn càng nói càng không lo lắng, ánh mắt bắt đầu lóe ra. Từ khi bức họa dọn tiến cất chứa thất hắn cơ hồ là mỗi cách hai ba ngày đều nhìn lại, bức họa bộ dáng thế nào đã sớm khắc trong tâm khảm, trước đích xác chưa thấy qua này lấy máu. Hắn cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm bức họa nhìn, hoảng hốt cảm thấy bức họa miệng trương đến càng đại, cười đến càng thêm dữ tợn. Liên trên môi đã sớm phiếm hắc vết máu tựa hồ cũng biến đến đỏ tươi không ít, giống như một giây sau liền sẽ há miệng cắn hạ nhân đầu lâu lại một chút gặm rụng thân thể hắn.

Hắn quơ quơ đầu, lui về phía sau mấy bước: "Ta có thể là dược ăn nhiều, sinh ra ảo giác. Tuyệt đối không có thần quái sự kiện, này bức họa vốn là chính là phổ thông một bức họa mà thôi." Ngụy Kiệt thái độ thập phần chắc chắn, cũng rất nhanh thuyết phục chính mình: "Này lấy máu trước liền có, không có gì ngạc nhiên."

Trần Dương: "Phải không? Ta xem giống như là sau lại dính vào ."

"Lỗi của ngươi giác." Ngụy Kiệt bỗng nhiên mặt lạnh, ngữ khí chua ngoa nói: "Các ngươi không thể bởi vì này bức họa hoạ sĩ là một cái liên hoàn giết người phạm liền nhận định nó sẽ giết người! Tại các ngươi trong mắt, chỉ cần là tử nhân đã dùng qua đồ vật chính là không rõ, hung tà, tử quá người phòng ở chính là nhà có ma, bên ngoài đại đường cái còn thường xuyên xuất sự cố, chẳng lẽ các ngươi còn có thể bởi vì xuất sự cố liền bất quá cái kia đường cái?"

Trần Dương ngữ khí như cũ ôn hòa: "Đừng quá kích động, bình tĩnh một chút." Hắn đột nhiên ngước mắt cùng Ngụy Kiệt đối diện, người sau lại là tại nháy mắt liền khôi phục lãnh tĩnh, nhưng bởi vậy vì mình thất thố mà cảm thấy một chút hối hận.

"Xin lỗi, ta gần nhất có chút phiền lòng sự, nỗi lòng phập phồng bất định." Ngụy Kiệt thối lui đến bên cạnh suy nghĩ muốn cho chính mình bình tĩnh một chút, dựa đến vách tường thời điểm đột nhiên nghe được có người kêu hắn: "Đi phía trái dựa." Hắn theo bản năng liền đi phía trái khóa một bước, một giây sau chợt nghe đến rất nhỏ 'Đốt' thanh âm, nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn, phát hiện là bắt tại trên vách tường ngọn nến đài rơi xuống đảo cắm trên mặt đất.

Nếu không là có người nhắc nhở, ngọn nến đài bén nhọn sắc bén đỉnh sẽ trực tiếp cắm vào đầu của hắn. Ngụy Kiệt nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất ngọn nến đài, khủng hoảng từ trong tim từ từ lan tràn đến yết hầu, bế tắc trụ yết hầu làm hắn tại nháy mắt cảm thấy hít thở không thông. Hắn hoảng hốt nhớ lại cùng loại ở hôm nay tình huống như vậy ở cái này nguyệt nội phát sinh rất nhiều lần, liên hắn Nhị muội, Nhị muội phu đều chịu không nổi loại này sinh mệnh nguy tại sớm tối ngoài ý muốn mà với ngày hôm qua dọn xuất cất chứa quán.

Ngụy Kiệt sờ hướng túi áo, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra trấn tĩnh viên thuốc ăn một mảnh sau, hít sâu mới chậm rãi áp chế cái loại này cơ hồ ngập đầu khủng hoảng. Sau đó nhìn về phía ra tiếng nhắc nhở người của hắn, là một cái tuấn mỹ người thanh niên. Tại trong đám người luôn luôn không có gì tồn tại cảm, ngược lại là cùng khác một người tuổi còn trẻ người tình cảm rất tốt. Nhắc nhở hắn sau đó liền bối quá thân cùng người tuổi trẻ kia giao đầu thì thầm.

Ngụy Kiệt vuốt dược bình suy nghĩ một khắc, tiến đến Lục Tu Chi bên người cùng bọn họ lôi kéo làm quen. Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc nhau, âm thầm so 'Giao cho ngươi' thủ thế, sau đó nhẹ giọng ý bảo Trương Cầu Đạo, Mao Tiểu Lị đến góc tâm sự.

Trần Dương đối bọn họ nói rằng: "Ngụy Kiệt tinh thần không quá bình thường, thường xuyên hoảng hốt. Hắn giống như không chỉ một lần trải qua giống vừa rồi như vậy tình huống, nhìn qua mặc dù khủng hoảng lại ngoài ý muốn trấn định. Nhưng hắn đem sở hữu thần quái sự kiện đổ lên người vi, trong lời nói nhận định là Tề Nhân sở vi. Nhưng hắn không trọng yếu, này gian cất chứa trong phòng âm khí so bên trong quán bất luận cái gì tầng trệt âm khí đều phải trọng, những cái đó thi thể, người mặt cắt miếng cùng với người da cổ, đường tạp chờ đều có oan hồn quấn quanh. Nhưng đáng sợ nhất chính là bức họa kia, bị bắn chết liên hoàn giết người phạm khả năng thật sự lợi dụng huyết cùng họa làm môi giới, đem chính mình giấu ở họa bên trong đào thoát âm sai đuổi bắt. Tiểu Lị, ngươi thử xem nhìn có thể hay không tra được này bức họa tiền nhiệm chủ nhân."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Không thành vấn đề."

"Cầu Đạo, ngươi chú ý Ngụy Chi Chi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không quản Tề Nhân sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Nàng không cần phải xen vào. Tâm tư của nàng, tính kế đều theo chúng ta không quan hệ, bao quát cùng Ngụy Kiệt quan hệ. Ngụy gia người ở giữa mâu thuẫn đều theo chúng ta không quan hệ, biệt trộn lẫn cùng liền đi." Dù sao bọn họ mục đích là bắt đến cất chứa quán trong tác loạn tà linh, không là đến giúp Ngụy gia người tìm ra lời giải đề.

"Hảo."

Phân phó hoàn sau, Trần Dương lại nhìn bức họa kia, càng xem càng cảm thấy tranh này hung tà. Chính là hiện nay hắn biết rõ này bức họa có vấn đề lại không thể trực tiếp bạo lực giải quyết, đối với Ngụy gia người đến nói tất nhiên là hy vọng có thể đủ tại thu phục tà linh đồng thời không tổn hại này bức họa. Đối mặt loại tình huống này, chỉ có thể chờ đợi họa trong tà linh chính mình chạy đến tài năng triệt để giải quyết.

Như vậy tưởng khi, Trần Dương trong lơ đãng thoáng nhìn tại đây bức họa bên cạnh trưng bày một cái thủy tinh quỹ, quỹ bên trong bày da dê quyển. Da dê quyển phía trên là màu đỏ tươi sắc tự thể, nhìn kỹ phát hiện những chữ này thể đều là đảo quốc văn tự. Trưng bày trước tủ mặt viết da dê quyển tên: 《 Tomino địa phương ngục 》, phía dưới là đơn giản giới thiệu, khủng bố ca dao, như từ đầu niệm đến cuối sẽ bị Tomino mang tiến địa ngục.

Trần Dương không biết nhật văn, liền tính tưởng niệm cũng niệm không đi ra. Ngụy Kiệt đi theo Lục Tu Chi đi tới, nhìn đến bên cạnh hắn da dê quyển liền nói rằng: "Gạt người khủng bố ca dao, tung tin vịt đi ra lời đồn mà thôi. Liền tính từ đầu niệm đến đuôi cũng sẽ không bị mang tiến địa ngục, sự tình gì đều không phát sinh."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Trước ngươi niệm quá sao?"

"Đương nhiên. Ta hiểu nhật văn." Nói xong hắn lần thứ hai đọc một lần, niệm xong sau đó nói rằng: "Nhìn, sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh. Nó bị cất chứa đứng lên giá trị ở chỗ này trương người da quyển, nghe nói là tên gọi Tomino nam hài lưng da. Khủng bố ca dao bối cảnh, tên gọi Tomino nam hài bị cha của mình ngược sát chí tử, lưng da bị quát xuống dưới chế thành người da quyển. Bối cảnh có thể là thật sự, về phần nguyền rủa thì không thành lập."

"Ngươi cho là mình gặp được mưu sát đều là ngoài ý muốn sao? Ngươi trong lòng run sợ không phải là thân ở địa ngục sao?" Thình lình xảy ra đồng âm xuất hiện tại phía sau, bọn họ xoay người nhìn, phát hiện là Ngụy Chi Chi.

Ngụy Chi Chi ôm tiểu sửu con rối, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn chằm chằm trưng bày quỹ trong người da quyển. Ngụy Kiệt nghe xong nàng nói nói phẫn nộ đến trên mặt thịt run nhè nhẹ, hắn rống giận, âm lượng càng lúc càng lớn: "Ngụy Chi Chi, ngươi suốt ngày âm dương quái khí, ồn ào đủ chưa? ! Ai dạy ngươi những lời này? Có phải hay không Tề Nhân? Có phải hay không nàng! !"

Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên tràn ra tươi cười, hướng Ngụy Kiệt le lưỡi: "Hơi hơi lược." Tức giận đến Ngụy Kiệt tưởng muốn đánh nàng, nàng nhanh như chớp bỏ chạy đi ra ngoài. Ngụy Kiệt khí bất quá thế nhưng liền đuổi theo, chạy xuất cất chứa thất sau, Ngụy Chi Chi từ trong góc phòng chạy ra ngoài cười ha ha, thuận tiện cười nhạo Ngụy Kiệt là ngu ngốc. Nàng chạy đến Trần Dương trước mặt nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Tuy rằng ngươi gạt ta đại nhân không thể chơi chơi trốn tìm, bất quá ta vẫn là thích ngươi."

Trần Dương ngồi chồm hổm xuống: "Vì cái gì thích ta?"

"Di? Ngươi không hỏi ta ai dạy ta nói câu nói kia sao? Bọn họ nghe được ta nói kỳ quái nói, đều sẽ hỏi ý kiến ." Ngụy Chi Chi nghiêng đầu nghi hoặc, bộ dáng thiên chân vô tà. Chính là miệng nhổ ra nói liền có vẻ lạnh lùng rất nhiều: "Bất quá bọn hắn hỏi, ta cũng sẽ không nói ."

"Ta hỏi cũng không nói?"

Ngụy Chi Chi lộ ra khó xử biểu tình: "Bằng không ta hỏi bọn hắn?"

"Không cần." Trần Dương đã từ những lời này biết là cái gì vậy giáo nàng nói những cái đó tà quỷ nói, hắn vỗ vỗ Ngụy Chi Chi đầu mỉm cười nói: "Chi Chi thực ngoan, cũng thực hảo."

Ngụy Chi Chi trợn tròn nàng cặp kia mắt to, đột nhiên xoay người chạy đi ra ngoài. Vừa mới đụng vào trở về Ngụy Kiệt, Ngụy Kiệt bắt lấy nàng không cho chạy. Ngụy Chi Chi giãy dụa khóc nháo, nhưng Ngụy Kiệt hạ quyết tâm muốn giáo huấn nàng, cho nên xách trụ cánh tay của nàng thỉnh Trần Dương đám người rời đi cất chứa thất, hắn muốn khóa cửa.

Trần Dương đi qua ôm lấy Ngụy Chi Chi, ánh mắt lãnh tĩnh mang nhất định được lực áp bách, làm cho Ngụy Kiệt không tự giác buông tay ra."Chi Chi mới ngũ tuổi, khó tránh khỏi ham chơi. Ngụy tiểu tiên sinh thân là người thành niên, không tất yếu đem đại nhân ở giữa ân oán thiên giận đến tiểu hài tử trên người."

Ngụy Chi Chi ôm Trần Dương, nhỏ giọng nói: "Đau." Cánh tay của nàng bị kháp xuất xanh tím dấu vết.

Ngụy Kiệt: "Các ngươi đã bị nàng lừa đi, cùng nàng mẫu thân nhất dạng nhất sẽ gạt người." Ngụy Chi Chi sợ hãi oa tiến Trần Dương trong ngực, mặt vùi vào Trần Dương cổ oa trong yên yên tĩnh tĩnh. Ngụy Kiệt tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta quản không ngươi, làm lão nhân chính mình giáo huấn ngươi."

Nói xong hắn liền hướng dưới lầu đi, phải là vội vã đi nói cho Ngụy Quang Minh. Trần Dương ôn hòa an ủi: "Không có việc gì, đừng sợ."

Ngụy Chi Chi nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ta không phải cố ý, ta tại nhắc nhở hắn."

"Ta biết."

Ngụy Chi Chi thanh âm nhỏ đến chỉ có chính mình có thể nghe được: "Thật là nhắc nhở a, đáng tiếc hắn không nghe. . ."

Trần Dương đám người đến lầu một khi phát hiện dưới lầu hỗn loạn thành một đống, tức giận mắng cùng kêu rên hỗn hợp, còn nghe được Ngụy Quang Minh quở trách Tề Nhân: "Ai cho ngươi gọi xe cứu thương? Gọi điện thoại bảo ta tư nhân thầy thuốc lại đây, nhanh lên lần nữa đánh! !"

Tề Nhân nhạ nhạ cắt đứt xe cứu thương điện thoại, cải mà đánh cấp Ngụy Quang Minh tư nhân thầy thuốc. Ngụy Quang Minh nhìn đến Trần Dương đám người xuống dưới, ánh mắt dừng ở Ngụy Chi Chi trên người khi biến đến có chút phức tạp, nhưng rất nhanh khôi phục bình thường cũng tiếp đón bọn họ đi phòng khách.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngụy tiên sinh, phát sinh chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì, A Kiệt không cẩn thận từ trên lầu ngã xuống tới, thụ điểm vết thương nhẹ." Ngụy Quang Minh hình dung nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, thực tế tình huống so thuận miệng hai câu muốn nghiêm trọng rất nhiều.

Sau lại Trần Dương bọn họ mới biết được Ngụy Kiệt tại lầu ba thời điểm vướng một cước té xuống thời điểm xuất phát từ tự cứu, tùy tay kéo đoạn bắt tại bên hông trang sức phẩm, cái bọc kia vật phẩm trang sức trực tiếp ném tới dưới lầu. Mà Ngụy Kiệt lăn xuống thang lầu vừa lúc đem chân đặt ở cái bọc kia vật phẩm trang sức mặt trên, trực tiếp bị chọc thủng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

《 Tomino địa phương ngục 》 là thủ khủng bố ca dao, truyền thuyết niệm xong sẽ bị nguyền rủa. Sau đó nó bối cảnh thuộc loại bịa đặt, bởi vì tra được về bài hát này dao tư liệu quá ít, cùng cấp với không có. Cho nên sẽ bịa đặt biên tạo bối cảnh.

Chương 87: Tomino địa phương ngục 05

Bác sĩ gia đình mang theo trợ thủ rất nhanh chạy tới thay Ngụy Kiệt băng bó hảo miệng vết thương, cũng đáp ứng lời mời tại cất chứa quán ở vài ngày. Bởi vì Ngụy Quang Minh chân bắt đầu đau, hy vọng bác sĩ gia đình có thể trước giúp hắn kiểm tra. Bác sĩ gia đình đêm đó thay hắn kiểm tra hoàn tất, cảm thấy hay là cần phải đi bệnh viện hoặc là phòng khám kiểm tra, bên kia dụng cụ đầy đủ hết.

Ngụy Quang Minh cũng đồng ý , bác sĩ gia đình lại là tại cất chứa quán trụ một đêm, ngày hôm sau đã nghĩ rời đi. Đáng tiếc rạng sáng thời gian bên ngoài mà bắt đầu hạ khởi mưa to, rất nặng màn mưa trong chỉ có thể nhìn đến mông lung bóng cây. Bác sĩ gia đình họ Hách, cùng trợ thủ tạm thời ở tại cùng một phòng khách trong.

Bác sĩ Hách rớt ra bức màn nhìn bên ngoài rất nặng màn mưa, ngốc lập một lúc lâu. Trợ thủ tỉnh lại sau vừa đi tiến phòng rửa mặt một bên hỏi ý kiến: "Bác sĩ Hách, ngươi như thế nào đứng cửa sổ? Bên ngoài đều là vũ, đừng nói cảnh sắc, mà ngay cả gần nhất bóng cây đều mơ mơ hồ hồ. Đối , chiếu loại tình huống này chúng ta đến đợi mưa tạnh tài năng đi. Không phải sơn đạo gập ghềnh dễ dàng xuất sự."

Bác sĩ Hách không như thế nào nghe trợ thủ nói, mà là xuất thần nhìn chằm chằm màn mưa. Liên miên mưa tầm tã mưa to, âm u thời tiết cùng với áp lực bên trong quán bầu không khí, như thế nào đều làm người cảm thấy phá lệ bất an. Bác sĩ Hách hai bên mí mắt cũng bắt đầu khiêu, bình thường hắn chỉ biết cho rằng nghỉ ngơi không đủ dẫn đến mí mắt khiêu, hiện tại bỗng nhiên kiếp phù du dự cảm bất tường.

Bỗng nhiên khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn dưới lầu mái hiên đứng cái bạch y nữ nhân, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc theo dõi hắn bên này cửa sổ. Bác sĩ Hách da đầu nổ mạnh run lên, mới vừa rồi không có chú ý tới, không biết bạch y nữ nhân đứng ở nơi đó theo dõi hắn nhìn bao lâu.

"Bác sĩ Hách?" Trợ thủ đi tới nghi hoặc kêu một tiếng, bác sĩ Hách mãnh liệt hoàn hồn. Trợ thủ nghi hoặc hỏi ý kiến: "Bác sĩ Hách, ngươi không sao chứ?" Hắn chú ý tới bác sĩ Hách sắc mặt, ngược lại đem chính mình hung hăng hoảng sợ. Thanh bạch kinh cụ, giống nhìn thấy cái gì làm người ta cực độ sợ hãi đồ vật.

Bác sĩ Hách hoàn hồn sau lại nhìn đi qua, rỗng tuếch. Hắn lắc đầu nỉ non nói "Gần nhất rất mệt mỏi ? Cư nhiên liên ảo giác đều xuất hiện." Hắn xoay người tiến phòng rửa mặt rửa mặt chải đầu, sau đó tại trợ thủ kỳ quái trong ánh mắt xuống lầu.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tại cửa nhà gặp được bác sĩ Hách, cho nhau vấn an. Bác sĩ Hách không biết hai người thân phận, trong lòng tuy có nghi hoặc nhưng không biểu hiện ra ngoài, mà là lễ phép gật đầu mỉm cười. Trần Dương nhường đường, nhìn theo bác sĩ Hách cùng trợ thủ xuống lầu. Trương Cầu Đạo tại phía sau hắn u lên tiếng nói "Mây đen tráo đỉnh, oan hồn quấn thân."

Trần Dương xuống lầu, vừa nói vừa nói rằng: "Còn gì nữa không?"

"Cái gì?" Trương Cầu Đạo không giải.

Trần Dương đưa tay so chính mình cổ bộ: "Cổ bộ có vệt dây, dây thừng bộ tại ở giữa, treo cổ quỷ lấy mạng." Hắn chỉa chỉa bác sĩ Hách bóng dáng nói rằng: "Mạng không còn lâu, trừng phạt đúng tội."

Trương Cầu Đạo mặc dù nhìn không ra bác sĩ Hách trên cổ vệt dây, nhưng là biết treo cổ quỷ lấy mạng là thực nghiêm trọng sự tình. Bác sĩ Hách nhất định là phạm hạ người người oán trách tội nghiệt mới có thể tao tới oan hồn quấn thân, đối mặt loại tình huống này, thiên sư nhất khó. Thân là thiên sư giữ gìn âm dương hai giới trật tự, tại oan hồn không có được Phong Đô xá lệnh bài trước, chúng nó tại dương gian bất luận cái gì trả thù hành vi đều thuộc về trái với luật pháp.

Thiên sư có trách nhiệm bảo hộ bị oan hồn quấn thân người cũng xua đuổi oan hồn, chính là nếu oan hồn quả thật có thiên đại oan tình, thiên sư nhóm liền sẽ thực khó xử. Luật pháp cùng tình cảm cũng không thể bỏ qua, liền trở thành một đạo nan đề. Trương Cầu Đạo nhẹ giọng thở dài: "Chỉ mong oan hồn có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài." Như thế, bọn họ liền nhưng quang minh chính đại làm như không thấy.

Trần Dương: "Có hay không xá lệnh bài, quản không quản chuyện này, thị tình huống mà định." Đi đến dưới lầu, nghe được tiểu hài tử kêu thanh âm của hắn. Trần Dương xoay người nhìn thấy tại thang lầu bên hông tiểu phòng khách Ngụy Ninh, Ngụy Ninh hôm nay xuyên suất khí tiểu tây trang, ngồi ngay ngắn ở tiểu trên bàn, phấn điêu ngọc mài cực kỳ đáng yêu.

Ngụy Ninh ngoắc làm Trần Dương đi qua, người sau liền bước đi đi đến trước mặt hắn. Ngụy Ninh giữ chặt Trần Dương tay, nãi thanh nãi khí: "Ngồi xuống đi." Chờ Trần Dương ngồi xuống, hắn liền thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương ánh mắt, sau đó ôm Trần Dương cánh tay nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Bọn họ lại tới tìm ta chơi, hảo phiền, hảo sảo."

Trần Dương thần sắc nhất đốn, chợt hỏi: "Bọn họ ở đâu?" Vài thứ kia đều có có thể bám vào ẩn thân địa phương, chính bởi vậy mới làm hắn vô pháp nhìn đến vài thứ kia sở tại.

Ngụy Ninh: "Tường trong. Bọn họ từ tường bên trong đi ra đến."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn vách tường, vách tường là màu vàng lợt, bởi vì chỉnh đống cất chứa quán bên trong đều là thống nhất sắc điệu, cho nên màu vàng lợt vách tường không chút nào thu hút không người chú ý tới. Hiện giờ cẩn thận quan sát lại phát hiện trên vách tường họa kỳ quỷ hoa văn, phổ thông vách tường tại Ngụy Ninh thốt ra câu nói kia sau biến đến vặn vẹo khủng bố, giống dữ tợn ác quỷ, mở ra mồm to ý đồ cắn nuốt bên trong quán sở hữu người.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Có thể hay không là ác linh xuyên tường mà qua, tiểu hài tử hiểu lầm ?"

Trần Dương liền hỏi Ngụy Ninh có phải hay không sở hữu tìm đến hắn đùa những cái đó 'nhân' đều là từ vách tường trong đi ra, Ngụy Ninh chơi ngón tay của mình, trầm mặc một lúc lâu mới nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Không là."

Ngụy Chi Chi đã chạy tới nhìn thấy Trần Dương cùng Ngụy Ninh lập tức mất hứng tiếng thét, tiểu hài tử tiếng thét phá lệ chói tai, cắt qua cất chứa quán sáng sớm nặng nề, nhưng càng làm cho người tâm phiền ý loạn. Lại thêm bên ngoài mưa tầm tã mưa to, cất chứa quán nội cho dù đèn đuốc sáng trưng, nhưng luôn có chiếu không tới quang âm u góc. Đúng là này đó không làm cho người chú ý âm u góc dẫn phát mọi người trong lòng phiền muộn cùng chán ghét, mặc cho là ai nghe được Ngụy Chi Chi tiếng thét đều sẽ phẫn nộ phiền táo.

Ngụy Chi Chi đã chạy tới kéo khai Ngụy Ninh: "Ngươi chán ghét! Tránh ra!" Sau đó ôm Trần Dương cánh tay: "Ta ! Ta !" Ngụy Ninh chân tay luống cuống đứng ở bên cạnh, thiếu chút nữa bị Ngụy Chi Chi đẩy ngã.

Ngụy Quang Minh vốn là cũng bởi vì trời mưa xuống dẫn đến chân đau nhức khó có thể chịu đựng, lại nghe được Ngụy Chi Chi tiếng thét cùng với đã gặp nàng bá đạo hành vi, lập tức bùng nổ tính tình: "Ngụy Chi Chi, ngươi lăn lại đây! !"

Ngụy Chi Chi tại cất chứa quán trong chính là tiểu bá vương tồn tại, oán trời oán đất duy độc sợ hãi Ngụy Quang Minh, sợ đến lạnh run. Nàng bình thường chỉ tại lầu hai nô đùa, đến lầu một ngoan giống như chỉ am thuần. Nếu không nhìn thấy thích Trần Dương bị Ngụy Ninh đoạt, cũng sẽ không đột nhiên tiếng thét chọc giận Ngụy Quang Minh.

Ngụy Quang Minh rút ra bên cạnh bình hoa trong chổi lông gà liền hướng Ngụy Chi Chi trên người quật, mới vừa đánh một chút liền đánh hụt. Ngẩng đầu phát hiện là Trần Dương tay mắt lanh lẹ ôm đi Ngụy Chi Chi, người sau gắt gao Trần Dương giống bắt lấy cứu mạng rơm rạ, thấp giọng nức nở. Ngụy Quang Minh nói rằng: "Trần thiên sư, tiểu nữ không hiểu chuyện, giáo huấn một trận liền hảo. Ngài đừng để ý."

"Ta không để ý." Trần Dương lắc đầu, ôn ngôn nói rằng: "Chi Chi còn tiểu, Ngụy tiên sinh có thể ngôn ngữ răn dạy giáo dục, chậm rãi dẫn đường nàng hướng chính xác phương hướng đi. Đánh là tệ nhất giáo dục phương thức."

Ngụy Quang Minh ngượng ngùng mỉm cười, hung tợn trừng mắt nhìn Ngụy Chi Chi, cảnh cáo nàng biệt quấy rối, nhưng là đích xác không lại quật nàng, Ngụy Chi Chi thì bị sợ tới mức thấp giọng nức nở. Ngụy Quang Minh sắc mặt không ngờ: "Nàng thật sự đến hảo hảo giáo dục, nếu không nàng quấy rối, hại nàng đại ca bắp chân bị chọc thủng. Còn tuổi nhỏ, tâm tư ác độc."

Trần Dương giận tái mặt: "Ngụy Kiệt xuất sự thời điểm, Chi Chi còn theo chúng ta đồng thời, nàng một đứa bé như thế nào thương tổn Ngụy Kiệt? Ngụy tiên sinh thiên vị cũng nên tôn trọng sự thật, biệt thiên vị đến quá phận."

Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt biến đến quái dị, tại Trần Dương cùng Ngụy Chi Chi giữa hai người bồi hồi, cuối cùng lộ ra kỳ quái tươi cười: "Trần thiên sư nói đúng, ta khí hồ đồ . Chi Chi, biệt sinh ba ba khí, ba ba hiểu lầm ngươi, giữa trưa cho ngươi mụ mụ làm cho ngươi bát trứng gà canh được không? Bất quá, biệt tại hét lên. Rất sảo, người khác muốn nói ngươi giáo dưỡng không hảo. Mặt khác, đừng đi trêu chọc đại ca ngươi, hắn hiện tại tính tình không hảo." Nói xong, hắn lại đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Phiền toái ngài chiếu cố Chi Chi cùng Ninh Ninh."

Hắn không cấp bất luận kẻ nào cơ hội phản bác, chống quải trượng xoay người bước đi. Mà Tề Nhân sang đây xem hài tử hai mắt, thần tình lo lắng dưới tình huống vẫn như cũ là hướng Ngụy Quang Minh đuổi theo, chỉ để lại một câu: "Chi Chi, Ninh Ninh, hai người các ngươi ngoan ngoãn , đừng làm rộn."

Trần Dương đem Ngụy Chi Chi buông xuống đến, làm Ngụy Ninh cùng Ngụy Chi Chi một tả một hữu ôm cánh tay hắn: "Đừng làm rộn, ngoan ngoãn được không?" Ngụy Chi Chi tiểu tiểu trên mặt treo đầy nước mắt, hừ hừ, lại cho phép Ngụy Ninh tới gần. Ngụy Ninh trầm mặc không nói, chỉ ôm chặt lấy Trần Dương cánh tay.

Trần Dương hỏi Ngụy Chi Chi: "Chi Chi, ngươi có phải hay không cùng bên trong quán rất nhiều 'nhân' đều chơi đến thực hảo?"

"Mới không có." Ngụy Chi Chi kiêu ngạo ưỡn ngực nói rằng: "Bọn họ chơi bất quá ta, hảo yếu. Mỗi lần tìm khắp không đến ta, kém cỏi. Chơi đến hảo không có ý nghĩa, chính là những người khác lại không theo ta chơi, chỉ có thể tìm bọn họ chơi với ta . Hảo không có ý nghĩa , không phải ngươi chơi với ta được không? Ngươi chơi với ta chơi trốn tìm, ta liền không cùng bọn họ chơi, không cho bọn họ đùa với ngươi, liền cùng một người chơi, được không? Được không?"

"Không hảo." Trần Dương còn chưa trả lời, Ngụy Ninh trước thay hắn cự tuyệt. Ngụy Ninh mặt không đổi sắc: "Ngươi chơi ngươi , đừng cho hắn chơi với ngươi."

Ngụy Chi Chi bĩu môi, thực sinh khí nói rằng: "Vì cái gì? Bọn họ mỗi lần đều sẽ thâu, tìm ngươi chơi ngươi lại tổng là cự tuyệt. Ngươi không chơi cũng không nên ngăn cản Trần Tiểu Dương chơi với ta được không? Ngươi thật đáng ghét, hừ!"

Ngụy Ninh không nhìn Ngụy Chi Chi, giật nhẹ Trần Dương ống tay áo, thập phần nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Không cần bồi nàng chơi."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một hồi, cười nói: "Hảo."

Ngụy Chi Chi lại càng không vui vẻ: "Vì cái gì? Vì cái gì? Trần Tiểu Dương không thích ta sao? Vì cái gì không theo ta chơi? Nếu Trần Tiểu Dương chán ghét bọn họ, theo ta chơi là có thể . Không đáp ứng bọn họ nói, cũng không cần cùng bọn họ chơi."

Trần Dương hỏi: "Chi Chi cùng bọn họ chơi, là bởi vì đáp ứng bọn họ. Ninh Ninh chưa cùng bọn họ chơi, là bởi vì cự tuyệt bọn họ mời. Nhưng là bởi vì Chi Chi đáp ứng bọn họ mời, cho nên mỗi ngày đều phải cùng bọn họ chơi chơi trốn tìm sao?"

Ngụy Chi Chi cao hứng vỗ tay: "Trần Tiểu Dương thật thông minh, so mụ mụ thông minh." Lập tức nàng bĩu môi không cao hứng nói: "Mụ mụ chính là không hiểu, mỗi lần đều mắng ta, nàng lại không chơi với ta." Nàng đáng thương hề hề hỏi ý kiến: "Thật sự không thể chơi với ta sao?"

Trần Dương bình tĩnh nhìn Ngụy Chi Chi, thật lâu sau sau kiên định lắc đầu: "Xin lỗi." Hắn sờ sờ Ngụy Chi Chi đầu: "Ca ca còn có chính sự muốn vội, không có biện pháp chơi với ngươi."

Ngụy Chi Chi thất vọng, tức giận nghiêng đầu không thèm nhìn Trần Dương. Tay nhỏ bé lại vẫn là nắm chặt Trần Dương tay áo, kiên quyết không buông ra cũng tỏ vẻ chính là không cần đem Trần Tiểu Dương tặng cho Ngụy Ninh: "Ninh Ninh là chán ghét quỷ."

Ngụy Ninh không để ý tới nàng, đương cái an tĩnh tiểu nam hài.

Bữa sáng khi, bởi vì hỏng bét tình huống dẫn đến dùng bữa sáng người chỉ có Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Trần Dương đám người, bất quá Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi chưa có tới. Mao Tiểu Lị tò mò hỏi: "Hai người bọn họ không ăn bữa sáng?"

Trương Cầu Đạo bình tĩnh trả lời: "Mệt hơi quá đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị lập tức kéo dài âm điệu: "A ~~~" cao thấp phập phồng, mọi cách ý cảnh đều ở trong đó.

Trần Dương ho nhẹ hai tiếng, ý bảo bọn họ điệu thấp khắc chế điểm. Trên bàn cơm còn có chưa xuất giá nữ hài tử cùng hai cái ngũ tuổi tiểu hài tử, chú ý một chút hình tượng, hai người lúc này mới yên tĩnh nội hàm Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi sự tình. Trên bàn cơm cận có hai tiểu hài tử cùng Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu thực an tĩnh, toàn bộ hành trình nói qua nói không cao hơn ngũ câu.

Nàng tại uy Ngụy Chi Chi cùng Ngụy Ninh, người sau cha mẹ đều ở trong phòng cùng bác sĩ Hách tán gẫu bệnh tình. Uy hoàn hai cái tiểu hài tử, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu nói rằng: "Hai người các ngươi ngoan ngoãn hồi nhi đồng phòng làm bài tập, Chi Chi phải hảo hảo luyện đàn dương cầm, không thể nhàn hạ." Nói xong, nàng liền đứng dậy đem hai cái tiểu hài tử ôm hạ nhi đồng y, dắt bọn họ lên lầu.

Ngụy Chi Chi cùng Trần Dương nói lời từ biệt, đi thời điểm còn hỏi hắn chơi không chơi. Ngụy Ninh lập tức cường ngạnh đem nàng lôi đi.

Trần Dương nhìn theo bọn họ lên lầu bóng dáng, cầm lấy khăn ăn lau miệng, hỏi Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tiểu Lị, trước bức họa kia nhâm chủ nhân tra được tin tức sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tra được . Bất quá còn có mặt khác tin tức không có thể tra được, bởi vì mưa to cách trở thông tín, điện thoại di động của ta hoàn toàn không có tín hiệu." Bởi vì vị trí có chút xa, nàng liền đứng dậy bưng lên bữa sáng ngồi vào khoảng cách Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo gần nhất vị trí nói rằng: "Bức họa kia tên là 《 quái đản 》, là một cái liên hoàn kẻ sát nhân tự bức họa. Tại hắn phán đoán trung, hắn tự cho là mình là ác quỷ, ác quỷ ăn thịt người. Cho nên những cái đó bị hắn giết chết người đều sẽ bị lấy đi bộ phận khí quan ăn luôn, này đó khí quan đại bộ phận là gan cùng ngũ quan."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Cho nên cái kia bảo an không là 《 quái đản 》 trung ác quỷ giết chết?" Bảo an chết vào yết hầu hít thở không thông, trừ bỏ miệng đầy tràn ra tới thủy tinh châu, toàn thân không có bộ phận tổn thất.

"Khả năng." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị, tiếp tục nói."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Bức họa tiền nhiệm chủ nhân cũng là tìm kiếm cái lạ cất chứa yêu thích giả, từ trước một đời bức họa chủ nhân gia nhân nơi đó cấu đến này bức họa. Người khác nói bức họa tà môn, kia chủ nhân không tin. Mua đến bãi đặt ở chính mình cất chứa trong phòng, từ nay về sau trong nhà liền phát sinh việc lạ. Mỗi lần có người từ cất chứa trong phòng trải qua đều có thể nghe được bên trong truyền đến tiếng vang, mở cửa đi vào lại không phát hiện người. Bức họa chủ nhân không tin trong nhà báo cáo đi lên việc lạ, thẳng đến trong nhà cẩu không thấy."

Thừa dịp tạm dừng thời điểm, Mao Tiểu Lị hướng miệng tắc khối trứng gà, uống khẩu sữa bò nuốt xuống sau mới lên tiếng: "Từ video giám sát đến xem, cẩu chạy vào cất chứa thất liền không thấy. Trở ra đích xác ở bên trong phát hiện cẩu mao, nhưng không có nhìn đến cẩu. Kỳ quái chính là, cất chứa thất chỉ có một môn, không có cửa sổ cũng không có động, bao quát tầng hầm ngầm. Kia chỉ cẩu liền như vậy hư không tiêu thất. Lại sau lại, bức họa chủ nhân cũng đã biến mất, cũng là đi vào cất chứa thất sau đó không tái kiến người, chỉ nhìn đến hắn rơi xuống giầy. Tại nhà bọn họ hầu gái người nói, nói kỳ thật tại chủ nhà biến mất đêm hôm đó trải qua cất chứa thất, tại cửa nhà nghe được nhấm nuốt thanh âm. Giống là người như thế nào tại nhấm nuốt thịt, còn đem xương cốt cũng cắn nát nuốt vào thanh âm. Sau đó bọn họ còn tại trên bức họa phát hiện vết máu, giám định, vết máu trong có chủ nhà huyết."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ý là nói, biến mất chủ nhân cùng cẩu đều bị họa ăn?"

"Chính là ý tứ này." Mao Tiểu Lị gật đầu.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi từ cái gì diễn đàn nhìn này câu chuyện?"

"Không là câu chuyện!"

"Không là câu chuyện ngươi còn có thể biểu cảm sinh động giảng dài như vậy? Chi tiết kỹ càng tỉ mỉ đến phần này thượng, cửu thành cửu nói bừa." Trương Cầu Đạo không chút khách khí phá.

Mao Tiểu Lị mắt trợn trắng: "Hảo đi, kỳ thật không có những cái đó chi tiết, đều là ta tăng thêm . Bất quá ta đích xác tra được tin tức, nơi phát ra tin cậy. Trên cơ bản có tam điểm, mua đến bức họa sau gia đình không yên, cẩu cùng chủ nhân đều biến mất tại cất chứa trong phòng, nghe được cất chứa thất truyền đến nhấm nuốt thanh âm. Họa mặt trên đích xác có vết máu, nhưng là không có thăm dò. Bởi vì bọn họ cũng đều biết 《 quái đản 》 hỗn hợp giết người ma huyết, có vết máu bình thường."

Trần Dương đem này đó đều ký lục xuống dưới: "Kia Cầu Đạo ngươi bên kia có cái gì phát hiện sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Không có gì đại phát hiện, theo chúng ta trước suy đoán không sai biệt lắm. Ngụy Chi Chi hoạt bát hiếu động, thường xuyên cùng lầu hai bên trong 'nhân' chơi. Ta có thể cảm giác được quái dị chỗ, lại tìm không thấy vài thứ kia sở tại. Chỉ cần tại lầu hai xuất hiện, la bàn liền sẽ hoàn toàn mất đi tác dụng, điên cuồng chuyển động, vô pháp tìm được những cái đó 'nhân' ."

Đang khi nói chuyện, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi xuống dưới ăn điểm tâm, người trước vẻ mặt mỏi mệt người sau đảo vẫn là tinh thần sáng láng bộ dáng. Ba người nhất thời đem đứng đắn sự nghiệp vứt ra sau đầu, bá bá nhìn về phía bọn họ, ánh mắt sáng ngời hữu thần: "Mệt sao?", "Yêu cầu bồi bổ sao?"

Trần Dương tại Khấu Tuyên Linh ngồi xuống thời điểm, đặc biệt có kinh nghiệm đưa cho hắn một khối mềm nhũn đệm. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp nhận: "Cám ơn." Sau đó tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi tùng gân cốt. Như vậy vừa động làm, Trần Dương liền mất đi bát quái hứng thú. Hắn hứng thú rã rời hỏi: "Các ngươi lại cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Không có, chúng ta chơi đấu địa chủ, cả đêm."

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo nhất tề 'Hư' một tiếng, quả thực không muốn nói một câu phế vật điểm tâm. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không là các ngươi có thể tưởng điểm khỏe mạnh hướng về phía trước nội dung sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hướng thượng a, một bước đến dạ dày đã."

Trương Cầu Đạo bắt tay trong lột khai trứng gà nhét vào Mao Tiểu Lị miệng: "Khỏe mạnh điểm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh bất đắc dĩ: "Tối hôm qua chúng ta nghe đến ồn ào thanh âm, ở trong hành lang chạy trốn la hét ầm ĩ, một mở cửa cái gì thanh âm đều không có. Cho nên chúng ta cuối cùng cơ hồ đánh cả đêm đấu địa chủ."

Trần Dương: "Vì cái gì không cần cách âm phù?"

Lục Tu Chi lột khai vỏ trứng gà, đem hoạt lưu lưu trứng gà phóng tới Khấu Tuyên Linh trong bát, lại hỏi hắn sữa bò vẫn là sữa đậu nành. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Sữa bò." Sau đó trả lời Trần Dương: "Tưởng điều tra rõ ràng là cái gì vậy, sau lại đấu địa chủ đấu mê mẩn."

Lục Tu Chi đem sữa bò chén tiến đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt, người sau cũng không thèm nhìn tới liền sữa bò chén liền uống, toàn bộ liền một bị hầu hạ thái thượng hoàng. Trần Dương im lặng nhìn sạch sẽ bát, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình bị tú đến so không bằng.

Chương 88: Tomino địa phương ngục 06

Lúc này đại môn đẩy ra, một nam một nữ tranh cãi ầm ĩ tiến vào. Nam nhân mắng nữ nhân: "Không có việc gì trở về làm chi? Hiện tại hảo , đường bị đổ vũ không đình, lại đến ở bên cạnh qua đêm. Mẹ , quán trong âm trầm quỷ dị căn bản không phải người chỗ ở. Ta nghĩ không thông suốt mới với ngươi trở về, lại đến ở một đêm. Thảo!"

Nữ nhân tiếng thét: "Căn bản là ba của ta tài sản mông trụ lòng của ngươi ngươi mới có thể gấp trở về đi! Vừa mơ ước ba của ta tài sản lại không nghĩ đến cất chứa quán trụ, trở về liền chít chít oai oai đem sai tất cả đều đẩy tại trên người của ta. Lại xuẩn lại túng, ta như thế nào gả cho loại người như ngươi mặt hàng!"

"Ngụy Miên Miên, ngươi cái này người đàn bà chanh chua! Giảng điểm đạo lý được không? Ngươi chính mình đại sáng sớm nhìn đến hạ vũ nghĩ đến ba ngươi chân có tật xấu, đôi mắt trông mong chạy tới tẫn hiếu đạo. Thúi lắm! Bình thường làm chi không đến? Liên ở tại quán trong đều sợ hãi, vừa nghĩ tới có thể gặp dịp thì chơi thời điểm liền lập tức chạy tới, ngươi hảo ý tứ nói ta? Ta còn không oán chính mình cưới loại người như ngươi người đàn bà chanh chua, ngươi cư nhiên còn dám mắng ta? !"

Ngụy Miên Miên thanh âm càng thêm bén nhọn, trên mặt phẫn nộ cơ hồ muốn hóa thành lợi kiếm chọc thủng đối diện trượng phu. Đỏ tươi ngón tay giáp rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, giống như ngay sau đó liền muốn cong thượng hắn: "Phùng Bình, làm người muốn bằng lương tâm! Nếu không ba của ta, ngươi có thể có hôm nay? Ngươi theo ta trở về, chẳng phải tham ba của ta nhân mạch, tham hắn lâu trong cất chứa sao? Đừng cho là ta không biết bụng của ngươi trong ẩn dấu cái gì tâm tư, ngươi muốn còn muốn liền ngoan ngoãn bế khẩn miệng, chớ chọc ta mất hứng."

Phùng Bình quả thật có điều cố kỵ, chính là khí cực cả giận nói: "Ngươi cho ta hiếm lạ những cái đó tà môn ngoạn ý? Ngươi cái gì mặt hàng, ba ngươi vậy là cái gì mặt hàng ta sẽ không biết? Đừng cho là ta không biết hắn mấy năm trước làm kia gọi là gì sự! Hùm dữ còn không ăn thịt con, hắn — "

"Phùng Bình!"

Như sấm dậy đất bằng, nổ đến hai vợ chồng lập tức tức thanh. Ngụy Miên Miên quay đầu vừa thấy, thế nhưng nhìn thấy tại hạ ngày mưa rời đi thư phòng Ngụy Quang Minh, nhìn sắc mặt hắn chỉ biết vừa rồi hai người khắc khẩu tất cả đều bị nghe được. Ngụy Miên Miên thật cẩn thận lấy lòng nói "Ba, ngươi như thế nào không tại thư phòng?"

"Ta muốn là tại thư phòng còn nhìn không tới các ngươi ở trong này mất mặt xấu hổ." Ngụy Quang Minh tức giận trách cứ, thấy hai người còn muốn tranh luận, quải trượng đốt đốt trạc chấm đất mặt: "Câm miệng!" Chợt hắn đối vẫn ngồi ở nhà ăn Trần Dương mấy người nói rằng: "Ngại ngùng, gia giáo không nghiêm, chê cười."

Trần Dương hòa nhã nói: "Không có việc gì. Ngụy tiên sinh chân còn đau sao?"

"Bệnh cũ, đã thói quen." Ngụy Quang Minh khoát tay nói vô sự, tiếp tục hỏi: "Các ngươi tra được là cái gì vậy tại bên trong quán quấy phá sao? Có biện pháp giải quyết sao?"

Trần Dương: "Đã có mặt mày, còn cần xác định."

Phùng Bình giành trước hỏi: "Các ngươi là người như thế nào? Đến tra cái gì?"

"Không được vô lễ! Bọn họ là thiên sư." Ngụy Quang Minh quát lớn đạo.

Phùng Bình bị quát lớn không sinh khí cũng không sợ hãi, ngược lại rất cao hứng: "Đã sớm nên thỉnh thiên sư . Ta đã cảm thấy bên trong quán âm trầm trầm, bên trong lại cất chứa nhiều như vậy cái loại này đồ vật, nên khu trừ tà."

Ngụy Quang Minh không mắt thấy cái này nói chuyện không trải qua đại não con rể, nếu không nữ nhi lúc trước cố ý gả hắn, hắn liên nhìn đến loại này ngu xuẩn đều không nguyện ý. Mắt thấy Trần Dương đám người chỉ tra được mặt mày, chân của hắn vừa đau đến phát run, liền chống quải trượng lại trở về thư phòng. Đi vài bước bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì , trở lại nói rằng: "Ta thay bác sĩ Hách hỏi một chút, hắn sáng nay nhìn đến dưới mái hiên đứng cái bạch y nữ nhân, bất kể cái gì dấu hiệu?"

Trần Dương rũ mắt: "Đại khái là núi rừng gian quỷ mị đến tránh mưa, không có gì đáng ngại. Vài thứ kia vào không được."

Ngụy Quang Minh: "Ta cùng hắn nói một chút."

Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau, không tiếng động hỏi ý kiến tại sao lại xuất hiện cái bạch y nữ nhân? Trương Cầu Đạo đem bác sĩ Hách mạng không còn lâu sự tình nói cho nàng, Mao Tiểu Lị bĩu môi sách thán một tiếng, rõ ràng là cứu sống thầy thuốc, có thể quán thượng việc này phỏng chừng tâm hắc.

Ngụy Miên Miên cảm thấy trước mặt người ở bên ngoài mất mặt, hơn nữa cũng không phải rất thích thiên sư lại thượng vội vàng lấy lòng Ngụy Quang Minh, vì thế không như thế nào để ý tới Trần Dương mấy người liền nhanh chóng đi thư phòng hiếu kính Ngụy Quang Minh. Về phần Phùng Bình, hướng tới không thích hắn lão trượng nhân, dù sao đối phương cũng không thích hắn. Sớm vài năm còn sẽ lấy lòng, hiện tại liên gặp mặt đều làm biếng.

Hắn đi dạo bước đến trước bàn ăn, rớt ra ghế dựa hướng Trần Dương đám người nói: "Các ngươi nhất định muốn đem quán trong những cái đó tà môn đồ vật đều nắm sạch sẽ, này cất chứa quán thật sự quá tà môn , cũng liền ta cái kia âm dương quái khí nhạc phụ trụ đến đi xuống."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trụ người nơi này không là rất nhiều sao? Như thế nào đến trong mắt ngươi cũng chỉ còn lại có Ngụy tiên sinh ?"

"Các ngươi không biết, ta cái kia nhạc phụ ngoan cố không thay đổi, yêu thích cổ quái. Hắn thu thập những người đó da, thi thể. . . Ở tại những chỗ này, không túng đến hoảng? Các ngươi cũng nghe được vừa rồi cái kia người đàn bà chanh chua chửi đổng nói đi, là, nhạc phụ là cung cấp nhân mạch cho ta. Nhưng dư lại đều là chính mình kinh doanh , về phần cái gì kia cất chứa, ta một chút cũng không mơ ước. Ta túng, sợ hãi, không những cái đó khủng bố yêu thích." Phùng Bình bưng lên cháo hoa cùng bánh bao một trận lang thôn hổ yết, sau khi ăn xong tiếp tục nói: "Cũng liền ta cái kia đại cữu ca, tiểu di tử, còn có kế nhạc mẫu chịu được này cất chứa quán. Đại cữu ca cùng nhạc phụ nhất dạng, yêu thích quỷ dị. Tiểu di tử, cả ngày âm khí nặng nề, một câu không nói. Ta cái kia kế nhạc mẫu đi, thật sự là không biết nàng là thần kinh không nhạy bén hay là thật thuyết vô thần giả, chậc chậc."

Trương Cầu Đạo xao cái bàn: "Ta vừa rồi nghe được các ngươi nói đường bị đổ ? Bên ngoài phát sinh sơn thể khuynh tháp?"

"Không có." Phùng Bình xua tay nói rằng: "Chính là chúng ta tới trên đường, vừa qua khỏi trung gian kia giai đoạn, một đạo sét đánh xuống dưới, đem khỏa đại thụ phách ngã vào chính giữa, ngăn lại đường cái cùng không cho chiếc xe quá. Vừa lúc màn mưa rất trọng, muốn dời đi cây đại thụ kia cũng là phiền toái. Ta vốn là bồi nàng trở về gặp thấy nhạc phụ, buổi tối trả lại. Kết quả hiện tại mưa to tăng thêm đường bị đổ, đoán chừng là muốn ở trong này ở một đêm ." Hắn lắc đầu thở dài: "Nơi này rất âm trầm , ta thật sự một chút cũng không nghĩ trụ."

Trần Dương: "Vậy thì thật là trùng hợp. Bất quá ngươi mới vừa rồi còn nói một câu 'Đừng cho là ta không biết hắn mấy năm trước làm kia gọi là gì sự', những lời này ý tứ có thể thỉnh ngươi giải thích rõ ràng sao?"

Phùng Bình khuôn mặt tươi cười lập tức cứng ngắc, cực kỳ mất tự nhiên. Lập tức cười khan nói: "A? Ta nói rồi những lời này sao? Ta, cái kia ta còn có việc, đi trước một bước — "

Mao Tiểu Lị trực tiếp nhảy lên bàn nhảy đến trước mặt hắn, cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đồng thời đè lại Phùng Bình bả vai: "Nói hay không?"

"Ta, không là, ta thật không biết nói cái gì, ta thì phải là thuận miệng vừa nói. . . Hảo hảo hảo, ta nói, ta nói đi đi. Trước bắt tay buông ra, ép tới rất đau." Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo buông ra Phùng Bình bả vai, Phùng Bình biên xoa bả vai biên không được tự nhiên quan khán ở đây người, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Chuyện này đi, kỳ thật không coi là nhiều đại sự. Các ngươi cũng biết ta nhạc phụ yêu thích kỳ lạ, quả thực là điên cuồng . Mấy năm trước phát hiện có nhân gia trong nhà ẩn dấu phó trân quý người da đường tạp, đối phương không chịu bán, nhưng nhìn trung Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu — liền ta kia tiểu di tử. Người nọ đều năm sáu chục tuổi, còn mơ tưởng nhân gia tiểu cô nương. Người bình thường đều sẽ không đồng ý này hoang đường yêu cầu, nhưng nhạc phụ đồng ý ."

"Kia, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu thật gả đi qua?"

"Không gả thành, kết hôn trên đường xảy ra tai nạn xe. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu bị thương, cái kia vô sỉ hỗn cầu đương trường tử vong. Nhi nữ của hắn tự nhiên không muốn Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đi qua phân gia sản, làm chủ cửa này hôn sự không thành lập. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu lúc này mới không gả thành."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Tê! Đây là thân ba sao?"

"Cho nên nói điên cuồng a." Phùng Bình chỉnh chỉnh áo đứng lên: "Ta thật có chuyện, đi trước." Nói xong nhanh như chớp bỏ chạy, sợ Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị sẽ đem hắn ngăn chặn.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn theo bóng lưng của hắn nói rằng: "Có thể tin sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không nói dối, nhưng cùng hắn vốn là muốn nói phải là hai chuyện khác nhau."

Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu tò mò trợn tròn mắt: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Trương Cầu Đạo sửng sốt một chút, cảm thấy Mao Tiểu Lị phá lệ đáng yêu, vì thế đột nhiên vươn tay ninh trụ má của nàng.

Mao Tiểu Lị cũng sửng sốt: "Ngươi kháp ta làm chi?"

Trương Cầu Đạo hoàn hồn sau dường như không có việc gì buông tay ra: "Nhìn xem có thể hay không đem ngươi kháp thông minh điểm."

Mao Tiểu Lị tức giận, giương nanh múa vuốt cùng Trương Cầu Đạo kháp đứng lên. Hảo một lúc lâu mới bình ổn tình hình chiến đấu, Mao Tiểu Lị nghe được Trần Dương phá lệ hiền lành thanh âm: "Nháo hoàn?"

Trần Dương qua lại nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, nhịn không được lộ ra vui mừng cười. Cảm giác phân cục trong ôm thượng tiểu tể tể tương lai không xa, một nghĩ tới tương lai có thể bị tiểu tể tể chiếm lĩnh phân cục, Trần Dương tươi cười căn bản vô pháp ức chế. Hắn biên cười vừa nói nói "Cầu Đạo ý tứ phải là nói Phùng Bình thốt ra chỉ trích Ngụy Quang Minh nói, là chỉ Ngụy Quang Minh làm một khác sự kiện, mà không phải đem Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu gả cho một cái lão nhân sự tình."

"Một khác chuyện là cái gì?" Mao Tiểu Lị lần đầu cảm thấy Trần Dương tươi cười có thể lệnh nàng khởi nổi da gà.

"Không biết." Trần Dương đứng dậy: "Giao cho các ngươi đi thăm dò , cố lên." Dừng một chút, hắn hơn nữa một câu, lần này là đối bốn người nói rằng: "Vợ chồng đồng tâm, này lợi đồng tâm."

Nghe vậy, Lục Tu Chi chống hai má cười tủm tỉm vả lại quang minh chính đại nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, người sau che mặt lãnh tĩnh ăn điểm tâm. Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau, sôi nổi buồn nôn phun trạng.

Trần Dương cười tủm tỉm lên lầu, tại hàng hiên thượng gặp được Ngụy Kiệt thê tử Hứa Duyệt. Nàng đứng ở hàng hiên trung ương, vẻ mặt hoảng hốt, sắc mặt tái nhợt. Tại Trần Dương trải qua thời điểm đột nhiên tưởng muốn kéo chặt hắn, Trần Dương né đi qua cũng nhanh chóng lui ra phía sau vài bước: "Ngươi có chuyện nói?"

Hứa Duyệt nuốt nuốt nước miếng, mắt mang khẩn cầu nói: "Ngươi bồi nàng chơi được không?"

"Nàng? Ai?"

"Không, không là nàng, là bọn hắn." Hứa Duyệt chờ mong hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi bồi bọn họ chơi được không?"

Trần Dương tại nàng chờ mong dưới ánh mắt lắc đầu: "Xin lỗi, ta không thích chơi. Ngươi đương 'Quỷ' sao? Tìm ai?"

Hứa Duyệt cả người run lên, vội vội vàng vàng chuyển động: "Đối, còn muốn tìm được mới được. Không thể đương 'Quỷ', phải tìm được —" nàng bỗng nhiên cả người cứng ngắc, bình tĩnh nhìn phía trước thật lớn đồng hồ để bàn. Nàng bỗng nhiên lộ ra vui vẻ tươi cười, chạy đến cái kia đại chung trước kiễng mủi chân mở ra đồng hồ để bàn mặt đồng hồ, nguyên lai chính là hình như đồng hồ để bàn bài trí.

Mặt đồng hồ đột nhiên bị rớt ra, một căn bén nhọn sắc bén kim đồng hồ đột nhiên bắn ra đến. Trần Dương tay mắt lanh lẹ rớt ra Hứa Duyệt, nếu không nàng sẽ trực tiếp bị kim đồng hồ sắc bén chọc thủng ánh mắt. Hứa Duyệt kinh hồn chưa định, đồng hồ để bàn đột nhiên phát ra 'Đang đang' tiếng vang.'Ca sát' một tiếng, đồng hồ để bàn phía dưới từ từ mở ra, bên trong là tứ chi bị buộc chặt cũng gấp đứng lên còn nhỏ thi thể, màu nâu xanh tràn đầy vết thương làn da, hoảng sợ biểu tình, cùng với cổ Thượng thanh tích vệt dây, rõ ràng là Ngụy Chi Chi.

Trần Dương vội vàng đem Ngụy Chi Chi ôm đứng lên, thăm dò nàng hơi thở. Ngay sau đó Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên, 'Hơi hơi lược' le lưỡi, thập phần đắc ý cười to, tiếng cười lanh lảnh tuân lệnh người phiền táo bất an.

Hứa Duyệt đột nhiên bộc phát ra tiếng thét: "A! ! ! !" Nàng tiếng thét chạy như điên xuống dưới, thải không lăn đến dưới lầu suất đoạn một chân, toàn tâm đau đớn còn so ra kém Ngụy Chi Chi thi thể cho nàng mang đến sợ hãi, nàng trong cổ họng phát ra súc sinh thô suyễn, ánh mắt đã sớm tan rã, như cũ ý đồ hướng cửa nhà đi đi ra ngoài.

Ngụy Ninh đứng ở cửa thang lầu trên cao nhìn xuống, mặt không đổi sắc, thì thào tự nói: "Không cần sợ hãi, bởi vì mới bắt đầu."

Chương 89: Tomino địa phương ngục 07

Trần Dương nghe được dưới lầu động tĩnh không tự chủ được buông tay ra tưởng muốn xuống lầu xem xét tình huống, Ngụy Chi Chi nhân cơ hội tránh thoát tay hắn đào thoát, chính là mới vừa chạy hai ba bước lại bị bắt lấy. Ngụy Chi Chi phát hiện chạy không được, rõ ràng không chạy, quay đầu lại 'Khanh khách lạc' cười, tiếng cười thanh thúy. Tại yên tĩnh hành lang cùng với dưới lầu nữ nhân giữa tiếng kêu gào thê thảm có vẻ phá lệ quỷ dị, nàng nói: "Ngươi muốn chơi với ta sao?"

Trần Dương lẳng lặng cùng Ngụy Chi Chi đối diện, ôn hòa lãnh tĩnh ánh mắt làm Ngụy Chi Chi dần dần không lại cười. Hắn nói rằng: "Chi Chi, một vừa hai phải."

Ngụy Chi Chi oai đầu, vốn nên là thiên chân vô tà bộ dáng, lại bởi vì đầy người xanh tím vết thương, lạnh như băng nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng tro tàn sắc làn da mà biến đến cực kỳ quỷ dị. Nàng ngang ngẩng đầu, làm Trần Dương nhìn thấy trên cổ vệt dây: "Ngươi thấy được sao? Bọn họ nói đây là ta chí tử nguyên nhân."

Trần Dương biểu tình biến đổi, vươn tay đi chạm đến kia đạo vệt dây, thấp giọng mà ôn nhu hỏi: "Đau sao?"

Ngụy Chi Chi đen trắng rõ ràng ánh mắt vô tội thiên chân, đột nhiên dạng khai ý cười, một giây sau lại biến đến giảo hoạt: "Hì hì hi, ta lừa gạt ngươi. Ngươi thật dễ lừa, ai cho ngươi không chơi với ta." Nàng xoay người nhanh như chớp chạy đến nhi đồng cửa phòng, dừng lại dùng ngón trỏ đặt tại ánh mắt phía dưới đi xuống kéo, làm cái nghịch ngợm cười nhạo động tác: "Hơi hơi lược, Trần Tiểu Dương thật ngốc."

Nàng đùa vui cười cười chạy vào nhi đồng phòng, đóng cửa lại, cách trở rụng sở hữu thanh âm. Trong hành lang chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương cô linh linh một người, tĩnh mịch lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế thổi quét toàn bộ lầu hai, an tĩnh, tĩnh mịch, không có đinh điểm tiếng vang, liên tiếng hít thở đều nghe không được. Trần Dương bước ra nện bước, đi rồi ba bốn bước, trước mắt cảnh tượng bỗng nhiên vặn vẹo.

Toàn bộ hành lang lâm vào vặn vẹo trung, sở hữu vật phẩm kịch liệt rung động, giống như phát sinh động đất. Bãi đặt ở góc tường cùng loại với đồng hồ để bàn cồng kềnh bài trí, bắt tại trên tường họa cùng khung ảnh, đồ sứ, bồn hoa từ từ ngã trên mặt đất, phát ra bùm bùm tiếng nổ. Hành lang tựa hồ tại khép lại, trên vách tường hoa văn vặn vẹo thành toàn qua hình dạng, cuối cùng từ từ vặn vẹo thành vô số hình người.

Những người này hình phảng phất là ác quỷ, gào thét , giãy dụa , theo hai bên khép lại vách tường ý đồ bắt lấy Trần Dương, xé rụng cánh tay hắn, xả đoạn chân của hắn, bài đoạn đầu lâu của hắn, đem hắn thể xác đuổi tiến ném tới sa mà gặp mưa, sơn thổ khuynh tháp vùi lấp hắn tàn phá thi cốt, làm hắn dùng không thấy thiên nhật. Cuối cùng, đem hắn linh hồn xua đuổi đến địa ngục, vĩnh viễn tại kêu rên cùng trong thống khổ vượt qua, ngày qua ngày, trừng phạt không thể chấm dứt.

Trần Dương có nháy mắt hoảng hốt, hắn từ những cái đó tại bên tai gào thét ồn ào trong thanh âm nghe ra này đó ý tứ. Cửa thang lầu còn có đoạn khoảng cách, ít nhất hắn tưởng muốn tại hai bên vách tường khép lại trước chạy đi ra ngoài không quá khả năng. Hắn sờ thượng cánh tay đồng tiền xuyến, đang muốn xả xuống dưới biến thành đồng tiền kiếm thời điểm, nhìn đến nhi đồng phòng môn đột nhiên mở ra, Ngụy Chi Chi lạnh như băng sạch sẽ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đối với hành lang tiếng thét.

Thanh âm quá mức chói tai, cho dù là Trần Dương cũng hiểu được lỗ tai tại trong nháy mắt đau đớn. Nhưng chính bởi vì này trường mà sắc nhọn tiếng kêu làm hành lang tại nháy mắt khôi phục bình thường, Trần Dương tập trung nhìn vào, đã thấy hành lang khôi phục như lúc ban đầu cũng an tĩnh như lúc ban đầu, nhìn về phía nhi đồng phòng, nơi đó cửa phòng nhắm chặt cũng căn bản đến có Ngụy Chi Chi.

Giống như vừa rồi phát sinh hết thảy đều là hắn ảo giác, nhưng Trần Dương biết, không là ảo giác. Hắn lặng im đứng ở tại chỗ một lúc lâu, cuối cùng trở về phòng.

Giữa trưa, vài người tụ tập tại Trần Dương trong phòng thương thảo. Mao Tiểu Lị vỗ bộ ngực nói rằng: "Các ngươi biết Hứa Duyệt từ trên lầu ngã xuống tới chặt đứt chân sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hứa Duyệt là ai?"

"Ngụy Kiệt thê tử. Vẫn luôn trốn ở trong phòng không có đi ra, nghe nói là bởi vì trước gặp quỷ, cho nên vẫn luôn không dám bước ra cửa phòng. Hôm nay mới vừa bước ra cửa phòng liền té gãy chân, cùng Ngụy Kiệt nhất dạng chân bị thương, thật không biết có phải hay không là hai vợ chồng liền như vậy đồng bộ." Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng.

Trần Dương: "Nàng trước gặp quỷ sự tình kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói một lần. . . Có hỏi thăm rõ ràng sao?"

"Đương nhiên là có. Ta vừa nghe đã cảm thấy khẳng định có vấn đề, đã sớm đánh nghe rõ ràng." Mao Tiểu Lị đắc ý nói: "Ngụy Kiệt cùng Hứa Duyệt ở tại lầu hai, người trước tổng là nghe được hành lang có rất nhiều ồn ào thanh âm, mà Hứa Duyệt lại là tại mỗ thiên nửa đêm đứng lên, nghe được ngoài hành lang mặt có người chạy tới chạy lui thanh âm. Nàng ngay từ đầu tưởng Ngụy Chi Chi không chịu đi ngủ, nửa đêm đứng lên chạy loạn. Bởi vì trước Ngụy Chi Chi đích xác từng có hơn nửa đêm không ngủ được, đứng lên chạy loạn chọc ghẹo những người khác. Hứa Duyệt rống giận một câu, thanh âm kia ngừng. Sau một lúc lâu lại liên tiếp vang lên, đem Hứa Duyệt chọc giận."

Hứa Duyệt phủ thêm áo ngủ, mở ra cửa phòng chỉ thấy được không có một bóng người hành lang, kia tranh cãi ầm ĩ thanh âm hoàn toàn mà ngừng. Nàng đóng cửa lại, thanh âm kia lại xuất hiện. Nàng nhận định là Ngụy Chi Chi phá rối, phẫn nộ mở cửa hướng phía bình thường Ngụy Chi Chi trốn tránh địa phương tìm kiếm, biến thành bùm bùm, cuối cùng là tại kia tòa giống nhau đồng hồ để bàn bài trí trong tìm được thanh âm nơi phát ra.

Nàng phẫn nộ mở ra đồng hồ để bàn, lại không biết nhìn thấy cái gì vậy, phát ra hoảng sợ đến cực điểm tiếng thét. Sau đó vô luận những người khác hỏi cái gì, nàng đều im miệng không nói, mà còn thủy chung trốn ở trong phòng không gặp người. Nếu không là Ngụy Kiệt bị thương, phỏng chừng nàng cũng sẽ không đi ra cửa phòng.

Nói xong sau, Mao Tiểu Lị hai tay chống cằm nói rằng: "Ta từ miêu tả trong cho ra Ngụy Chi Chi thật là cái hùng hài tử, các ngươi nói một chút nửa đêm trong ngủ không yên tại hành lang chạy trốn tiếng thét là nghĩ như thế nào ? Nếu như là ta, khẳng định tức giận đến giáo huấn nàng nhất đốn. Nhưng nhìn Ngụy Quang Minh cùng Tề Nhân, một cái mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là cất chứa phẩm, một cái khác chỉ lo Ngụy Quang Minh cảm thụ, hai người đều không quan tâm con của mình. Phụ không quản, mẫu không giáo, Ngụy Chi Chi liền vẫn luôn hùng đi xuống."

"Hứa Duyệt lần trước đã bị kinh hách, lần này không biết vì sao nguyên nhân đáp ứng cùng những cái đó 'nhân' chơi trò chơi, kết quả không bị những cái đó 'nhân' dọa đến, ngược lại là bị Ngụy Chi Chi sợ tới mức té gãy chân." Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu, hiển nhiên cũng là đối với Ngụy Chi Chi cái này hùng hài tử kính nhi viễn chi: "Đều như vậy , cư nhiên vẫn là không người giáo huấn Ngụy Chi Chi. Hơn nữa nàng mới ngũ tuổi, có thể tưởng xuất đem chính mình giả dạng thành thi thể giấu ở đồng hồ để bàn bên trong dọa người, nói thật, người bình thường đều sẽ bởi vậy bị dọa đến."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngụy Chi Chi như vậy đùa dai, Ngụy Quang Minh cùng Tề Nhân hai người đều không có sinh khí sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Sinh khí a, nhưng là Ngụy Quang Minh nhận đến điện thoại, nói là có người tưởng muốn nhìn 《 quái đản 》 bức họa kia, liền bỏ xuống Ngụy Chi Chi cùng đại nhi tử, con dâu sự tình. Về phần Tề Nhân, ta thấy đến nàng còn giống như nhẹ nhàng thở ra."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng ở tại dưới lầu, chết cũng không đồng ý hồi lầu hai. Hứa Duyệt vẻ mặt sợ hãi, đánh trấn định tề tại ngủ. Vô pháp từ miệng nàng trong được đến cái gì hữu dụng tin tức, về phần Ngụy Kiệt thì luôn luôn tại phẫn nộ gào thét, trừ phi đem Ngụy Chi Chi cất bước, nếu không hắn tuyệt đối không hồi lầu hai đi ngủ. Bác sĩ Hách cùng trợ thủ của hắn không hảo trộn lẫn cùng nhà của người khác sự, cho nên không nói gì. Ngụy Miên Miên vội vàng lấy lòng Ngụy Quang Minh, đối với cùng cha khác mẹ muội muội cùng đệ đệ hoàn toàn không quan tâm. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu vẫn luôn trầm mặc, không hề gợn sóng. Gia nhân này còn thật chính là lạnh lùng, Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng bị thương, cư nhiên không người lo lắng nghĩ mà sợ, tất cả đều cố chính mình."

Lục Tu Chi nắm chặt tay hắn nói rằng: "Nhân tâm so quỷ đáng sợ."

Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng phá: "Ác quỷ so nhân tâm càng đáng sợ, bởi vì bọn họ tại thế khi liền có một viên so quỷ càng đáng sợ nhân tâm." Hắn liếc mắt Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh giao ác tay, ở sâu trong nội tâm là có chút ghen tị . Một cái sắt thép thẳng nam cùng một cái đồ cổ cư nhiên nói đến luyến ái, mà hắn vẫn còn liên theo đuổi đều khẳng định sẽ bị cười nhạo giai đoạn.

Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo, sau đó nhất tề nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị mạc danh kỳ diệu: "Xem ta làm chi?" Vì thế hai người bọn họ bá bá đưa ánh mắt đầu hướng Trương Cầu Đạo, tràn ngập đồng tình cùng an ủi.

Trần Dương hoà giải, khuyên nhủ Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi: "Làm người muốn thiện lương." Lúc trước Lục Tu Chi không phải là đau khổ theo đuổi Khấu Tuyên Linh, thật vất vả mới để cho một cái ống thép thẳng cong sao? Về phần hiện tại đuổi tới tay có thể ác ý đồng tình đáng thương độc thân thiếu niên sao?

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đồng loạt miết hướng Trần Dương: "Trần cục, ngươi nhất không tư cách nói những lời này."

Trần Dương buông tay: "Dù sao ta kết hôn ." Cũng không phải độc thân nhân sĩ, đối mặt cái dạng gì tú, hắn đều có thể thản nhiên đối mặt, hơn nữa là mặt không đổi sắc cực kỳ bình tĩnh cái loại này. Cho nên hắn không cần thiện lương, bởi vì liền tính thế sự đổi thay, như thế nào chuyển đều chuyển không đến hắn nơi này.

Mao Tiểu Lị ngắt lời: "Các ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ta nghe không hiểu."

Trần Dương từ ái nói: "Độc thân cẩu đều nghe không hiểu, ngươi về sau có thể hiểu."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhất thời đã bị bạo đánh, ghé vào ghế trên ôm đầu thất thần: "Ta còn có thập centimet hậu thân cận tập, tất cả đều là ưu tú nam sĩ. Không quan hệ, ta không ghen tị không khổ sở."

Trương Cầu Đạo âm trầm trầm nói: "Trần ca, làm người muốn thiện lương."

Trần Dương ngâm nga tiểu khúc, ai làm cho bọn họ mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn ở trước mặt hắn tú? Cũng không có việc gì tú, đều còn không có chính thức cùng một chỗ tú cái gì tú? ! Ân? Cùng một chỗ? Hắn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, lóe sáng ánh mắt liếc về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi: "Hai ngươi tu thành chính quả ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngay thẳng thức kết giao."

Lục Tu Chi bổ sung: "Lấy kết hôn là điều kiện tiên quyết." Lên xe mới mua vé chỉ sợ là không được, bởi vì hắn không nghĩ tới Khấu Tuyên Linh ngoài ý muốn ngây thơ truyền thống. Bất quá nghĩ lại tưởng tượng còn rất tốt, thuyết minh kết hôn về sau sẽ không dễ dàng nháo ly hôn.

Mao Tiểu Lị ba ba vỗ tay: "Chúc mừng." Dừng vài giây, nàng hai cánh tay hợp cùng một chỗ, bàn tay bộ phận 'Ba ba ba' động vài cái, điểm điểm cằm: "Ân?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ha?"

Lục Tu Chi lắc đầu: "Không."

Mao Tiểu Lị khinh miệt: "Chậm."

Trần Dương ngón tay đạn hạ Mao Tiểu Lị cái trán: "Ô."

Trương Cầu Đạo ôm lấy cằm, nhìn chằm chằm Mao Tiểu Lị bóng dáng như có điều suy nghĩ. Ngại chậm? Thì phải là thích tiết tấu khoái . Trừ bỏ kéo dài lực, hắn đã cảm thấy tự thân điều kiện coi như phù hợp tình huống đi. Lục Tu Chi nghe được Mao Tiểu Lị ghét bỏ, cũng vẻ mặt như nghĩ tới cái gì. Khấu Tuyên Linh kịp phản ứng sau, cảm thấy chính mình bị như vậy ghét bỏ chẳng lẽ thật là hắn thái bảo thủ? Vì thế hắn cũng lâm vào như có điều suy nghĩ trung.

Trần Dương bất đắc dĩ, vỗ tay đem vài người tâm tư đều kéo trở về: "Trở về chính đề, đừng làm rộn. Tiểu Lị cùng Cầu Đạo, hai người các ngươi không cần tra Ngụy Chi Chi sự, các ngươi chú ý cất chứa trong phòng bức họa kia. Về phần lão Khấu. . . Hai người các ngươi liền nhìn xem có thể hay không xem hiểu trên vách tường ký hiệu. Ta phát hiện những cái đó hoa văn không là phổ thông văn sức, phải là nào đó trấn tà ký hiệu. Nếu biết này đó ký hiệu ý tứ cùng tác dụng, đại khái có thể làm minh bạch một việc."

"Ngụy gia người thoạt nhìn đều rất kỳ quái, tổng cảm thấy cất chứa quán nội quỷ dị sự tình, cùng bọn họ cũng thoát không khỏi liên quan." Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng.

Trần Dương: "Ta biết bọn họ cổ quái, nhưng bọn hắn khẳng định sẽ không dễ dàng nói cho chúng ta biết. Cất chứa quán bên trong trừ bỏ bác sĩ Hách cùng trợ thủ của hắn sẽ không có hầu gái người, không có biện pháp biết mặt khác. Dù sao tại có thể bảo đảm bọn họ sinh mệnh an toàn tiền đề hạ, trước điều tra rõ ràng cất chứa quán nội chuyện đã xảy ra."

Nói tới đây, đại khái sự tình đều công đạo hoàn tất, vì thế Trần Dương nói tan họp. Mấy người từng người rời đi, Khấu Tuyên Linh lại là lưu lại cũng cùng Trương Cầu Đạo nói: "Ta nghĩ hỏi Trần cục một ít tư mật sự tình."

Trương Cầu Đạo lập tức ra khỏi phòng gian, còn mang tri kỷ đóng cửa lại. Khấu Tuyên Linh co giật khóe miệng, chờ vừa đóng cửa thượng, đối thượng Trần Dương ánh mắt nghi ngờ, biểu tình biến đến nghiêm túc: "Ngươi có phải hay không còn giấu diếm chúng ta mặt khác sự tình?"

"Nói như thế nào?"

"Muốn là không có giấu diếm, ngươi sẽ trực tiếp phủ nhận mà không phải hỏi lại. Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi có phải hay không còn biết mặt khác?"

Trần Dương: "Lục Tu Chi nói cho ngươi biết cái gì?"

"Làm sao ngươi biết hắn sẽ nói cho ta biết một sự tình?" Thấy Trần Dương chế nhạo ánh mắt, Khấu Tuyên Linh thoáng không được tự nhiên động động thân thể, gõ gõ mặt bàn: "Thiếu chút nữa bị ngươi nói sang chuyện khác thành công. Thật sự là hắn nói cho ta biết này đống cất chứa quán mỗ ta sự tình, hắn nói hiện nay mới thôi, chết đi bảo an nguyên nhân chết vi tham lam. Hắn cũng đã nói với ta, không cần nhúng tay Ngụy gia người sự. Ngươi biết tại sao không?"

Trần Dương: "Oan hồn lấy mạng, người lạ lảng tránh."

"Xem ra ngươi có biết. A Chi nói kia chỉ lấy mạng oan hồn kiềm giữ Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, chúng ta không thể nhúng tay." Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ta biết này đó, cho nên ngươi có thể nói cho ta biết, ngươi giấu diếm sự tình."

Trần Dương đỡ trán, đem buổi sáng ở trong hành lang chuyện đã xảy ra nói cho hắn biết. Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe xong sau đó trầm mặc một lúc lâu, cuối cùng nói rằng: "Ta biết ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sau khi rời đi, Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm phía bên ngoài cửa sổ sau không ngừng mưa to, áp lực bầu trời âm trầm tỏ rõ không rõ. Hắn trầm trọng thở dài, thấp giọng: "Làm nhiều việc ác, báo ứng khó chịu."

Lúc chiều, đại gia đều tại ngủ trưa. Bởi vì tại đây dạng nặng nề âm u thời tiết trong, không có internet cùng tín hiệu, chỉ còn lại có đi ngủ có thể vượt qua dài lâu một ngày. Nhưng là dưới lầu tiếng thét đánh vỡ chỉnh đống cất chứa quán tĩnh mịch giống nhau an tĩnh, Trần Dương tại đệ nhất thời gian mở to mắt, phủ thêm áo khoác cùng Trương Cầu Đạo liếc nhau sau đi ra cửa phòng. Đối diện Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hai người cũng đồng thời mở ra cửa phòng, bốn người xuống lầu.

Đi đến cửa thang lầu thời điểm, Trần Dương mắt nhìn nhi đồng phòng, cửa phòng nhắm chặt. Hắn rất nhanh thu hồi ánh mắt, vội vàng xuống lầu. Ở dưới lầu nhìn đến đại môn rộng mở, bên ngoài điện thiểm tiếng sấm, cuồng phong đem mưa to quát tiến trong phòng. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, ngã ngồi tại cửa nhà thất thanh tiếng thét. Mà ở nàng phía trước lại là một khối tứ chi bị buộc chặt điếu tại trên cửa bác sĩ Hách, bác sĩ Hách cổ đã gãy, ngũ quan hoảng sợ.

Mao Tiểu Lị đem Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đỡ đến một bên an ủi, người sau kinh hồn chưa định nhưng đã không lại tiếng thét, chính là sắc mặt như trước trắng bệch. Ngụy Quang Minh, Ngụy Miên Miên cùng Phùng Bình nghe tiếng mà đến, nhìn thấy một màn này cũng là kinh ngạc không thôi. Ngụy Miên Miên lộ ra sợ hãi thần sắc, Phùng Bình từ kinh ngạc trung kịp phản ứng sau đó cũng cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Trần Dương đi tới cửa nhìn treo cổ bác sĩ Hách dây thừng, kia căn dây thừng cực kỳ cũ kĩ. Hắn nói rằng: "Oan hồn lấy mạng." Sau đó bọn họ đem bác sĩ Hách thi thể buông xuống đến, bãi đặt ở đại sảnh chính trung ương. Bác sĩ Hách trợ lý thấy thế tưởng muốn báo nguy, bị Ngụy Quang Minh kiên định cự tuyệt.

Ngụy Quang Minh nói rằng: "Nếu là oan hồn lấy mạng, thì phải là trừng phạt đúng tội. Báo nguy đây không phải là muốn cho bọn họ chạy tới điều tra? Ta đây cất chứa quán bên trong bất luận cái gì nhất kiện bài trí đều giá trị xa xỉ, người nhiều như vậy tiến tiến xuất xuất muốn là ném nhất kiện làm như thế nào? Bên ngoài bài trí ném ta còn không sẽ như thế nào, muốn là ta lầu ba ở trên cất chứa phẩm cũng ném đâu? Ta tìm ai bồi đi? Dù sao không thể báo nguy."

Trợ lý đương nhiên không chịu, bác sĩ Hách vô tội bị giết, không báo nguy đến lúc đó có miệng cũng nói không rõ. Cho nên hắn kiên quyết tỏ vẻ muốn báo nguy, nhưng là không có tín hiệu vô pháp bấm. Cho nên trợ lý cảm thấy lái xe rời đi nơi này, Phùng Bình thấy thế cũng theo sau, vừa chạy vừa hô: "Này oan hồn lấy mạng đều đến , không chạy còn ngốc tại đây không là ngốc sao? Vốn là liền âm trầm trầm địa phương còn muốn cất chứa những cái đó tử thi người da bức họa, yêu ai trụ ai trụ, dù sao ta không dám trụ. Các ngươi muốn là không muốn chết, cũng đi nhanh lên đi."

"Phùng Bình!" Ngụy Miên Miên âm thanh gọi Phùng Bình, người sau hãy còn hướng ga ra đi đến. Nàng hướng Ngụy Quang Minh ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Ba ngài xem, ta đây, Phùng Bình hắn. . . Ta phải nhìn hắn, hắn kia tính cách ngài là biết đến, không ta tại liền hấp ta hấp tấp. Ta trước. . ."

Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt lạnh lùng: "Đi thôi." Ngụy Miên Miên nhanh chóng nói vài câu trường hợp nói liền rời đi, bóng dáng có vẻ có chút cấp. Bởi vậy không có nghe được Ngụy Quang Minh thấp giọng hừ cười: "Đi được lại nói."

Ngụy Quang Minh hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần thiên sư, hại chết bác sĩ Hách oan hồn còn sẽ thiên giận chúng ta sao?"

"Nếu như không có quan hệ, liền sẽ không thiên giận."

Ngụy Quang Minh nhanh chóng hỏi Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu: "Hiểu Hiểu, ngươi mở cửa thời điểm nhìn thấy cái gì?"

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu sắc mặt tái nhợt, ánh mắt lóe ra mà sợ hãi: "Ta từ cửa sổ nơi đó nhìn thấy một tia bóng trắng thổi qua đi, cho rằng bên ngoài có nhân tài mở cửa. Không, không nghĩ tới liền nhìn thấy bác sĩ Hách thi thể. Ta, ta dọa sợ liền — "

"Nhận thức kia mạt bóng trắng sao?"

"Không thấy rõ. Ta không thấy rõ."

Ngụy Quang Minh không vui, nhưng là không hảo quở trách Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, chỉ nói nói "Chẳng lẽ là bác sĩ Hách nhìn đến kia mạt bóng trắng? Trần thiên sư, ngài không phải nói đó là trong núi du hồn dã quỷ sao?"

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngụy tiên sinh, ta sở nghe được bóng trắng đều đi qua bác sĩ Hách với ngươi khẩu thuật, phàm là các ngươi có điều giấu diếm hoặc là không có thấy rõ ràng, ta đều không thể xác thực nói ra quỷ mục đích. Huống chi, lấy mạng lệ quỷ vốn là rất thưa thớt, đại bộ phận là vô hại cô hồn dã quỷ. Ngụy tiên sinh, không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. Cho dù là tìm kiếm thế thân quỷ, tình hình chung hạ cũng không có thể tiến có người cư trú phòng ở, trừ phi bác sĩ Hách bị quỷ mê hoặc. Mà sẽ bị quỷ mê hoặc người, hơn phân nửa là chột dạ hoặc thấy sắc khởi ý."

Ngụy Quang Minh ngữ nghẹn, nghĩ nghĩ nói rằng: "Nhưng lệ quỷ hại nhân thời điểm, các ngươi đều không có phát hiện sao?"

Trần Dương ý vị sâu sa: "Ta nghĩ Ngụy tiên sinh nhất định không biết này tòa cất chứa quán quỷ khí sâm sâm."

Lời này vừa nói ra, Ngụy Quang Minh bên người Tề Nhân cả người nổi da gà đứng lên, mà Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cũng bắt đầu khống chế không được run rẩy. Ngụy Quang Minh sắc mặt xanh mét, cũng có chút chịu không nổi những lời này.

Nửa giờ sau, rời đi trợ thủ, Phùng Bình cùng Ngụy Miên Miên bị lâm thành ướt sũng, hình dung chật vật trở về. Phùng Bình mãn nhãn tuyệt vọng: "Chúng ta đi không được rồi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Này văn chương không là chỉ có một oan hồn lệ quỷ, giết người không nhất định là oan hồn lấy mạng. Nhưng là có vài người bị giết là bởi vì cùng sự kiện, chính là đều tham dự . Nhưng là giết chết bọn họ không nhất định là cùng chỉ quỷ.

Phía trước khả năng sẽ thực nghi hoặc, mặt sau sẽ giải đáp. Nếu thật sự nhìn xem hồ đồ, có thể trước dưỡng phì cái này văn chương, đến lúc đó đồng thời nhìn liền sẽ không mơ hồ.

Chương 90: Tomino địa phương ngục 08

Phùng Bình nắm tóc, thần tình tuyệt vọng: "Quốc lộ thượng tứ ngũ khỏa sập đại thụ, đem lộ đổ đến gắt gao . Không có dây thừng, nhất là mưa to thiên lý căn bản không có biện pháp dời đi đại thụ. Không cẩn thận còn xảy ra sự cố, căn bản là không muốn làm cho chúng ta rời đi. Ta đã sớm nói biệt đến, biệt đến, ngươi cố tình muốn thấu đi lên!" Hắn đột nhiên chỉ vào Ngụy Miên Miên hô to: "Ngươi bây giờ biết khóc? ! Đều là các ngươi Ngụy gia nghiệp chướng, liên quan gì ta! Ta cái gì đều không có làm, cũng bởi vì là ngươi trượng phu mới bị liên lụy. Ta con mẹ nó chịu đủ rồi! !"

Ngụy Miên Miên tiếng thét, nhào lên dùng tiên hồng sắc móng tay gãi Phùng Bình hai má, rất nhanh cong xuất có vài vết máu: "Phùng Bình ngươi không lương tâm! Lúc trước truy ta thời điểm ngươi nói như thế nào ? Hiện tại lại là làm như thế nào ? Ngươi đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi ở bên ngoài dưỡng nữ nhân cùng cái kia nghiệt chủng!"

Phùng Bình hung hăng đem Ngụy Miên Miên đẩy ra, không kiên nhẫn mắng: "Ngươi cũng sẽ không sinh dưỡng, tâm tư ác độc. Ngươi cho là trong nhà nuôi cái gì vậy ta sẽ không biết? Quỷ tử! Ngươi cư nhiên tại dưỡng quỷ tử! Kia thiếu đạo đức đồ vật ngươi cư nhiên cũng dám dưỡng? Liền như vậy âm u lạnh lẽo gia, là gia sao? Ta dám trở về sao? Ngươi với ngươi ba, các ngươi Ngụy gia người đều nhất dạng đáng sợ, biến thái!"

Ngụy Quang Minh trạc quải trượng phát ra 'Đốc đốc' thanh âm, hắn quát lớn nói "An tĩnh!" Lạnh lùng ánh mắt dừng ở Phùng Bình trên người, người sau nhất thời co rúm lại lui về phía sau, rước lấy Ngụy Miên Miên xem thường cùng khinh thị. Ngụy Quang Minh đối Phùng Bình nói rằng: "Ngươi mệt, đã bị quá lớn kinh hách thế cho nên hồ ngôn loạn ngữ. Hồi các ngươi trước gian phòng hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, tỉnh ngủ sau liền không có việc gì ."

Phùng Bình sợ hãi nghĩ mà sợ nuốt nước miếng: "Chính là lộ không thông, đây là dấu hiệu — "

"Trời mưa xuống sét đánh đoạn đại thụ, đem lộ ngăn chặn là chuyện rất bình thường, biệt nghi thần nghi quỷ." Ngụy Quang Minh ngắt lời hắn, bình tĩnh thanh âm nói rằng: "Bộ câu Trần thiên sư nói nói, không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa."

Phùng Bình muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng lại nhớ tới cái gì giống nhau đem nói nuốt xuống, cũng đem Ngụy Quang Minh nói câu nói kia trở thành cứu mạng rơm rạ: "Ngươi nói đối, không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. Ta căn bản không xin lỗi quá người khác, đương nhiên không cần sợ hãi." Hắn thần kinh hề hề an ủi mình, sau đó tại Ngụy Miên Miên nâng lần tới đến gian phòng của mình nghỉ ngơi.

Ngụy Quang Minh đối Trần Dương đám người nói: "Chê cười."

Trần Dương: "Ngụy tiên sinh, các ngươi là không là còn giấu diếm chúng ta sự tình gì?"

Ngụy Quang Minh mặt không đổi sắc: "Chuyện thương thiên hại lý tuyệt đối không có phạm hạ, tự nhiên không cần giấu diếm. Nếu Trần thiên sư chỉ chính là việc này nói, ta có thể minh xác nói cho ngươi biết, ta chưa bao giờ làm quá việc trái với lương tâm, chính là —" lời nói một chuyển, tâm tình của hắn biến đến suy sụp, thần sắc gian cũng có chút khổ sở: "Ta xin lỗi ta vợ trước."

"Ngụy tiên sinh vợ trước?"

Ngụy Quang Minh thở dài: "Ta vợ trước đã qua đời, đối ngoại nói là bệnh tử. Kỳ thật nàng là có một lần trở về cất chứa quán thăm hài tử, ban đêm trở về bất hạnh gặp được kẻ bắt cóc, bị. . . Cưỡng gian rồi giết chết tại trong rừng cây nhỏ." Trên mặt của hắn hiện lên một tia áy náy: "Muốn là ta kia một lần không cùng nàng cãi nhau, làm nàng một chút. Chúng ta liền sẽ không tan rã trong không vui, nàng liền sẽ không giận dỗi nửa đêm còn chạy về đi, kết quả gặp được — ai."

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu lúc này đã khôi phục trấn định cảm xúc, hướng Mao Tiểu Lị đạo hoàn tạ sau đó đi đến Ngụy Quang Minh bên người, hướng Trần Dương đám người nói: "Xin lỗi, mụ mụ sự tình vẫn luôn là ba ba trong lòng tiếc nuối, nếu các ngươi xác định bóc người vết sẹo đối với bắt được lấy mạng oan hồn có trợ giúp nói, chúng ta sẽ báo cho. Nếu các ngươi không có biện pháp xác định, lại làm cho ba ba của ta thư trả lời phòng. Chân của hắn không thể lâu đứng."

Trần Dương tránh ra lộ, từ Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu nâng Ngụy Quang Minh thư trả lời phòng. Đi ngang qua bác sĩ Hách thi thể bên cạnh khi, Ngụy Quang Minh làm như vô ý thoáng nhìn treo cổ bác sĩ Hách cũ dây thừng, thần sắc biến đổi: "Này điều dây thừng?"

Trần Dương chú ý Ngụy Quang Minh biểu tình: "Treo cổ bác sĩ Hách dây thừng, cũng là lấy mạng oan hồn tử vong trực tiếp nguyên nhân. Thay lời khác nói, khả năng lúc trước chính là bác sĩ Hách dùng này căn cũ dây thừng treo cổ lấy mạng oan hồn, hiện tại oan hồn dùng đồng dạng cũ dây thừng treo cổ bác sĩ Hách."

Ngụy Quang Minh suýt nữa đứng không vững: "Năm đó ta vợ trước nguyên nhân chết chính là hít thở không thông, cổ của nàng thượng quấn căn cũ dây thừng. Lúc ấy pháp y giám định, kia căn cũ dây thừng không biết người nào cột vào trong rừng cây, bị hung thủ cho rằng giết người hung khí." Hắn nghĩ đến mỗ cái khả năng tính, sắc mặt âm trầm: "Trần thiên sư nói qua, oan hồn lấy mạng sẽ dùng lúc trước hại chết đồ đạc của mình giết chết cừu nhân?"

Trần Dương: "Là."

"Cho nên ta vợ trước là bị bác sĩ Hách cưỡng gian rồi giết chết?" Tư điểm, Ngụy Quang Minh phẫn nộ không thôi: "Uổng ta vẫn luôn tín nhiệm hắn, mời hắn đảm nhiệm ta Ngụy gia tư nhân thầy thuốc, còn đem hắn giới thiệu rất nhiều khách hàng! Hắn chính là như vậy đối ta ? ! Hảo, chết thật tốt!"

Hắn trạc quải trượng, sai người đem bác sĩ Hách thi thể dọn đi ra ngoài, hắn Ngụy gia phòng ở giữ lại không được loại này cầm thú. Đáng tiếc trong phòng khách chỉ có Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Tề Nhân hai cái nhỏ yếu nữ nhân, sợ hãi bác sĩ Hách thi thể mà không dám di chuyển. Ngụy Quang Minh hung hăng quát mắt hai người, sau đó thỉnh cầu Trần Dương mấy người hỗ trợ.

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Đem tử nhân thi thể ném tới sa mà trung, vô luận là thụ mưa to mưa to vẫn là mặt trời chói chang bạo phơi nắng đều thuộc về vũ nhục thi thể hành vi. Không quản người chết khi còn sống hay không làm nhiều việc ác, đều không nên đối một khối thi thể cho hả giận."

Ngụy Quang Minh thấy không người giúp hắn, liền đem quải trượng ném tới một bên: "Ta tự mình tới dọn." Nói xong, hắn bắt lấy bác sĩ Hách một chân, khập khiễng tha. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Tề Nhân bước lên phía trước hỗ trợ.

Trần Dương rũ mắt nói rằng: "Ngụy tiên sinh, bác sĩ Hách chết vào oan hồn lấy mạng. Lúc này nhiệt độ cơ thể thượng tồn, ba hồn bảy vía còn chưa hoàn toàn rời đi thân thể. Nếu ngươi làm ra vũ nhục thi thể hành vi, khả năng sẽ bị ghi hận."

Nghe vậy, Tề Nhân vội ném khai bác sĩ Hách chân, lui cách khá xa xa , còn đem tay hướng sau lưng không ngừng sát. Ngụy Quang Minh lạnh lùng hỏi nàng: "Ngươi không là thuyết vô thần giả?"

Tề Nhân xấu hổ: "Ta, ta chỉ là sợ thi thể. Người đều chết, cũng đích xác không nên đem thi thể ném tới bên ngoài, lại nói mưa sẽ phá hư thi thể thượng dấu vết. Đến lúc đó cảnh sát tới hỏi, phát hiện thi thể bị buông xuống lại tới, lại bị ném tới bên ngoài sa mà nên như thế nào giải thích?"

"Chỗ nào tới cảnh sát?"

Tề Nhân nghi hoặc: "Bác sĩ Hách là hung thủ còn không báo nguy sao?"

Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt lạnh như băng: "Không chuẩn báo nguy. Ta nói rồi, ai đều không chuẩn báo nguy. Không thể để cho ngoại nhân phá hư ta cất chứa, Trần thiên sư, các ngươi có thể hiểu đi?"

Trần Dương hai tay chồng chéo phóng với bụng trước: "Oan hồn lấy mạng, người lạ lảng tránh. Chúng nó có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, chúng ta liền sẽ không nhúng tay." Hắn ý có điều chỉ, nhưng Ngụy Quang Minh nghe không hiểu, hoặc là nói có lẽ đã hiểu nhưng không chỗ nào cố kỵ lại có lẽ không quan tâm. Vô luận như thế nào, Trần Dương đã tận tình tận nghĩa. Hắn thở dài: "Xin lỗi, Ngụy tiên sinh. Chúng ta chính là phụ trách giải quyết vô cớ hại nhân lệ quỷ, về phần oan hồn lấy mạng, chúng ta không có quyền hỏi đến."

Nói xong, hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người xoay người trở về phòng. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đột nhiên gọi lại bọn họ, gần như với lợi hại chất vấn nói "Các ngươi muốn khoanh tay đứng nhìn, không cứu chúng ta sao?" Lúc này nàng mất đi bình thường trầm mặc ít lời, biến đến giống cái chân chính Ngụy gia người. Chẳng sợ da cốt bao đến lại hảo, bên trong linh hồn như cũ tanh tưởi vô cùng.

Mao Tiểu Lị hồi nàng: "Ngụy tiểu thư, không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa. Oan hồn lấy mạng, chúng ta bỏ qua. Lệ quỷ hại nhân, chúng ta tự nhiên sẽ ra tay. Cho nên, chỉ cần ngươi không có làm việc trái với lương tâm liền không cần lo lắng." Nàng nhảy cà tưng đi theo Trương Cầu Đạo phía sau lên lầu.

Tại bọn họ sau khi lên lầu, Ngụy Quang Minh ném xuống bác sĩ Hách chân, mãnh liệt một bàn tay vứt đến Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu trên mặt. Chói tai thanh thúy tiếng vang quanh quẩn tại trống rỗng phòng khách, liên Tề Nhân đều sợ tới mức trái tim lậu khiêu một nhịp, mân khẩn miệng đại khí không dám suyễn một ngụm.

Ngụy Quang Minh: "Ngu xuẩn!" Sau đó hắn chán ghét đảo qua tử trạng thê thảm bác sĩ Hách, càng nghĩ liền không đi di chuyển, nhâm thi thể hoành nằm ở trên sàn nhà, chống quải trượng thư trả lời phòng. Vừa đi vừa đối Tề Nhân nói rằng: " đem cơm chiều chuẩn bị tốt, phóng tới thư phòng của ta. Mặt khác, hiện tại đi đem Ninh Ninh ôm lại đây, ta có lời muốn hỏi hắn."

Tề Nhân mặt lộ vẻ do dự: "Ninh Ninh còn tại ngủ trưa — "

Ngụy Quang Minh đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn Tề Nhân liếc mắt một cái, Tề Nhân lập tức câm miệng, chờ Ngụy Quang Minh bóng dáng biến mất tại tầm nhìn trong nàng mới cảm giác được lồng ngực đau đớn không thôi. Mồm to thở dốc sau mới phát giác nguyên lai chính mình tại vừa rồi sợ tới mức hoàn toàn quên hô hấp, Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt thật là đáng sợ.

Tề Nhân thấy Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu còn đứng ở tại chỗ, cúi đầu đối mặt cỗ thi thể kia. Này hình ảnh thấy thế nào đều thẩm đến hoảng, nàng do dự một lúc lâu quyết định vẫn là nhiễu quá Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu lên lầu. Dù sao là kế mẫu cùng kế nữ quan hệ, bình thường không thấy được nhiều thân mật, lúc này càng thêm không tất yếu tiến lên lôi kéo làm quen. Huống chi Ngụy Quang Minh hướng tới xem nhẹ Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, mà Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cả ngày âm khí nặng nề, cũng là thực đáng sợ.

Rất nhanh, phòng khách cũng chỉ còn lại có Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu một người. Nàng đứng ở tại chỗ thật lâu sau, đối với bác sĩ Hách thi thể lộ ra một nụ cười. Nụ cười kia không tình cảm chút nào, lạnh như băng đến cực điểm, đã có loại không tiếng động khủng bố. Nàng nắm lên bác sĩ Hách một chân, dùng gầy yếu thân thể tha động bác sĩ Hách ít nhất một trăm năm mươi cân thi thể.

Từng bước một, hướng phía thang lầu kéo lên đi.

Tề Nhân đem Ngụy Ninh ôm đi ra thời điểm đặc biệt chú ý Ngụy Chi Chi, chỉ sợ không cẩn thận đánh thức nàng. Đến lúc đó lại muốn hảo hảo hống, quả thực là cái tiểu tổ tông. Nhưng nàng không biết đương nàng đóng lại nhi đồng phòng môn khi, Ngụy Chi Chi bỗng nhiên mở to mắt.

Trần Dương mấy người các hồi các gian phòng, Mao Tiểu Lị đi theo Trương Cầu Đạo cãi nhau ầm ĩ chen vào bọn họ gian phòng. Đóng cửa lại sau, Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi: "Trần ca, thật sự không quản sao?"

Trần Dương nhìn bên ngoài bầu trời âm trầm: "Đừng để ý đến."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đối phương thật sự có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài sao? Phong Đô xá lệnh bài một năm chỉ biết cho vay một cái, từ Phong Đô Đại Đế tự mình cho vay, công nhận chỉ có thiên đại oan tình giả, hơn nữa nhất định là liên Địa Tạng Bồ tát đều không thể siêu độ oan hồn tài năng được đến. Chẳng lẽ Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước bị chết thực oan uổng? Nhưng nàng không là báo thù sao?"

Trần Dương: "Kiềm giữ Phong Đô xá lệnh bài oan hồn không là nàng."

"Không là nàng, vậy là ai?" Mao Tiểu Lị lúc này thật kinh ngạc .

Bên ngoài vũ bùm bùm hạ, hạ gần tới hai ngày một đêm, làm người hoài nghi hay không sẽ đem cả tòa cất chứa quán đều bao phủ. Bác sĩ Hách trợ lý rón ra rón rén đi lên lầu hai, nhìn đến không người liền tiếp tục hướng lầu ba đi, kết quả tại lầu ba cửa thang lầu thời điểm nhìn đến xuyên váy ngủ ôm tiểu sửu oa oa Ngụy Chi Chi. Hắn hoảng sợ, lập tức nổi sát tâm.

Ngụy Chi Chi nghiêng đầu, đồng âm thanh thúy đáng yêu: "Ca ca, ngươi muốn đi năm tầng nhìn họa sao?"

Trợ lý ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Cái gì họa?"

"Mặt trên họa người hảo xấu hảo hung, ta không thích."

Vậy hẳn là chính là 《 quái đản 》, trợ lý nghĩ thầm rằng, Ngụy Quang Minh nghe thời điểm hắn cũng tại bên cạnh nghe được, một bức họa giá cả cư nhiên có thể ngàn vạn. Tuy rằng bác sĩ Hách chết, chính là những thiên sư kia cũng nói là bị oan hồn lấy mạng. Chỉ cần không làm việc trái với lương tâm cũng không cần sợ, hắn lại không có làm việc trái với lương tâm. Như vậy tưởng tượng, trợ lý liền lộ ra hiền lành tươi cười: "Ta nghĩ nhìn bức họa kia, ngươi sẽ mang ca ca đi không?"

Ngụy Chi Chi: "Kia ca ca sẽ chơi với ta sao?"

"Sẽ. Đương nhiên sẽ." Trợ lý có lệ Ngụy Chi Chi.

Ngụy Chi Chi mặt mày hớn hở: "Vậy ngươi đi theo ta a, ta dẫn ngươi đi xem."

Trợ lý vội vàng đi theo Ngụy Chi Chi phía sau, nhìn chằm chằm nàng liên bính mang khiêu còn nhỏ thân ảnh, ngoan quyết tâm quyết định diệt khẩu.

Ngụy Chi Chi dừng lại, đối mặt năm tầng cất chứa thất môn bình tĩnh nói: "Đến ."

Trợ lý không hề cảm thấy, tiến lên nói rằng: "Chi Chi theo giúp ta đi vào được không?"

"Không hảo. Ta sợ hãi họa."

Trợ lý lộ ra dữ tợn biểu tình: "Không đi cũng phải đi!" Mãnh liệt phác đi qua lại nắm không, Ngụy Chi Chi từ trợ lý kẽo kẹt oa phía dưới chui ra đi, quay đầu lại hơi hơi lược le lưỡi, lớn tiếng cười nhạo, sau đó chạy xuống thang lầu. Trợ lý đuổi theo, lại trong chớp mắt không thấy thân ảnh của nàng. Nghĩ nghĩ, trợ lý vẫn là quyết định thừa dịp hiện tại không người đi vào đem họa lén ra đến.

Hắn xoay người trở lại cất chứa thất, đẩy cửa ra. Hoàn toàn không có ý thức được cất chứa thất môn vì cái gì không có khóa, trở ra đầu tiên là mặt trong mặt biến thái cất chứa hoảng sợ, chán ghét thối hai cái mới nhanh chóng đi tìm họa.

Chợt nghe rất nhỏ nhấm nuốt thanh, giống dã thú gặm cắn huyết nhục, nhai toái xương cốt thanh âm, làm người ta da đầu run lên. Trợ lý theo thanh âm đi tìm đi, phát hiện mặt đất tràn đầy máu tươi, nội tạng cùng hỗn độn tứ chi. Hắn nhìn đến bác sĩ Hách giầy cùng đồng hồ vàng, ngẩng đầu nhìn, nhìn đến cả đời đều không thể quên mất khủng bố hình ảnh.

Chỉ còn lại có nửa người trên bác sĩ Hách đầu lâu, đang bị một bức họa chậm rãi gặm đi vào, tinh tế nhấm nuốt thanh đang từ bên trong truyền đến.

Chương 91: Tomino địa phương ngục 09

Bác sĩ Hách thi thể ngay tại trợ lý trước mặt một chút bị kia phúc khủng bố bức họa cắn nuốt đi vào, máu tươi cùng nội tạng sái đầy đất. Đương bác sĩ Hách chân bị cắn đoạn thời điểm, máu tươi phun tung toé đến trợ lý trên mặt. Trợ lý hoảng sợ đến cực điểm, yết hầu phát ra 'Ôi ôi ôi' thanh âm, liên tiếng thét đều kêu không được. Hắn từng bước lui về phía sau, tưởng muốn tận khả năng tại không làm cho bức họa kia chú ý tiền đề hạ rời đi cất chứa thất, sau đó có xa lắm trốn rất xa.

Nhưng hắn vừa định xoay người, cổ một trận đau đớn, nháy mắt lâm vào hắc ám. Trợ lý ngã xuống, lộ ra phía sau mặt không đổi sắc Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu ném xuống trong tay trọng vật, đưa tay lau quệt trên mặt vết máu, sau đó nhìn về phía kia phúc 《 quái đản 》 chậm rãi lộ ra tươi cười, thanh âm ôn nhu nói: "Thêm cơm ."

Năm tầng cất chứa thất đại môn lộ ra một đường nhỏ, Ngụy Chi Chi từ này điều phùng nhìn đến bên trong cảnh tượng, nàng xem hết quá trình, bao quát Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu thu thập trợ lý cùng bác sĩ Hách nội tạng đưa cho bức họa kia bên trong ác quỷ ăn luôn. Nhìn hoàn sau, Ngụy Chi Chi ôm tiểu sửu oa oa rời đi, đến lầu hai thời điểm nhìn thấy Tề Nhân ôm Ngụy Ninh lên lầu.

Ngụy Ninh thần sắc mỏi mệt, thân thể nho nhỏ lui tại Tề Nhân trong ngực. Tề Nhân lại là thần tình đau lòng an ủi Ngụy Ninh: "Ninh Ninh, ba ngươi rốt cuộc là gọi ngươi đi làm gì? Như thế nào mỗi lần đều mệt thành như vậy? Muốn hay không mụ mụ cho ngươi đôn bổ thang uống. . . Tính , hay là trước đi nghỉ ngơi. Ngoan a Ninh Ninh —" nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn đến đứng lặng tại hành lang đang lẳng lặng chăm chú nhìn bọn họ Ngụy Chi Chi, sửng sốt một chút có chút không được tự nhiên nói: "Chi Chi, ngươi như thế nào cũng ở đây?"

Ngụy Chi Chi: "Ta không thể tại đây sao?"

"Không là, mụ mụ không là ý tứ này. Nhưng là hiện tại ngươi hẳn là trở về phòng ngủ trưa, bằng không buổi chiều liền không tinh thần học tập ." Tề Nhân tưởng muốn đi qua dắt Ngụy Chi Chi tay, nhưng bị né đi qua.

Ngụy Chi Chi chạy đến rời xa Tề Nhân địa phương: "Ta muốn đi tìm Trần Tiểu Dương, các ngươi đều không chơi với ta."

Tề Nhân không nể mặt: "Chi Chi, sao lại như vậy gọi người? Có hay không điểm lễ phép?"

Ngụy Chi Chi mới không để ý tới nàng, xoay người một bính tam khiêu chạy, chạy bốn năm mét xoay người nói rằng: "Ngươi vì cái gì không mang Ninh Ninh đi?"

Tề Nhân không nghe rõ: "Cái gì?" Nàng chỉ thấy được biến mất tại trong bóng ma Ngụy Chi Chi, tiểu tiểu thân ảnh chẳng biết tại sao phá lệ lạnh như băng. Nàng trong lòng rùng mình một cái, chịu đựng sợ hãi hỏi ý kiến: "Chi Chi, ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"

"Ngươi nghễnh ngãng ! Hì hì hi. . ." Ngụy Chi Chi sôi nổi, tiếng cười lanh lảnh chạy xa. Tề Nhân nháy mắt cảm thấy chính mình bị trêu chọc, nhưng trong lòng đã không tức giận được đến, bởi vì thường xuyên bị Ngụy Chi Chi trêu chọc đã thói quen. Nàng ở trong lòng nghĩ lại tới đế là cái gì thời điểm thói quen Ngụy Chi Chi trêu đùa, đáng tiếc ký ức có chút mơ hồ.

Bất quá Ngụy Chi Chi gần nhất biến đến càng ngày càng sấm người, có đôi khi lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú người thời điểm, cặp kia đen kịt mắt to giống như ẩn dấu vĩnh viễn cũng đi không đi ra hắc ám. Hơn nữa cằn nhằn cằn nhằn, điên điên khùng khùng, Tề Nhân ôm sát Ngụy Ninh, suy nghĩ có thể hay không thật sự là này tòa cất chứa quán quá tà môn, đem Chi Chi cũng cấp yểm trụ.

Ngụy Ninh tại Ngụy Chi Chi đã đến thời điểm cũng đã tỉnh lại, hắn oa tại Tề Nhân cần cổ gian nhìn sau lưng Ngụy Chi Chi, người sau lúc này đứng lại tại hành lang cuối chăm chú nhìn rời đi bọn họ, thẳng đến tiến vào nhi đồng phòng, vách tường đã cách trở tầm mắt của bọn họ.

Tề Nhân đem hắn phóng tới trên giường, đắp hảo chăn muốn rời khỏi thời điểm, Ngụy Ninh nói rằng: "Mụ mụ, chúng ta rời đi nơi này được không?"

Tề Nhân sửng sốt, cười nói: "Hảo a." Ngụy Ninh nhãn tình sáng lên, nhưng nghe nàng còn nói thêm: "Nhưng là chúng ta đến cùng ba ba nói, ba ba đồng ý , chúng ta người một nhà tài năng dọn đi."

Ngụy Ninh trong mắt quang nhanh chóng dập tắt, kéo tiểu chăn che lấy đầu cùng mặt không lại nói chuyện. Tề Nhân cách chăn thân Ngụy Ninh cái trán, nói nhỏ: "Mụ mụ yêu ngươi." Nói xong, nàng liền rời đi nhi đồng phòng trở lại Ngụy Quang Minh bên người hầu hạ.

Nhi đồng phòng vắng lặng lạnh lẽo, mờ nhạt ngọn đèn đột nhiên dập tắt, bức màn không người tự động kéo, hắc ám bao phủ chỉnh gian phòng. Vách tường bắt đầu vặn vẹo, giống như lốc xoáy, giống như vô số ác quỷ từ vách tường trong vươn tay, vươn ra nửa người trên phía sau tiếp trước tưởng muốn bổ nhào vào trong phòng trên giường nhỏ, tham lam thèm nhỏ dãi trên giường nhỏ Ngụy Ninh.

Chúng nó nỉ non hội tụ thành dòng suối khát cầu, chúng nó tại khát cầu, chúng nó nói: 'Cùng chúng ta đi', 'Đáp ứng chúng ta đi', 'Tưởng muốn a', 'Hảo tưởng muốn a' .'Ba' một tiếng, ngọn đèn sáng lên, nháy mắt sở hữu quỷ dị vặn vẹo không thuộc về hiện thế đồ vật tất cả đều biến mất. Ngụy Ninh chậm rãi kéo xuống chăn, nhìn đến ghé vào mép giường biên nhìn xuống hắn Ngụy Chi Chi.

Ngụy Chi Chi cùng hắn đối diện, lập tức mặt mày hớn hở: "Ninh Ninh, ngươi thích Trần Tiểu Dương đi. Chúng ta đồng thời lưu lại hắn được không? Bên cạnh hắn bằng hữu cũng rất có ý tứ, làm cho bọn họ vĩnh viễn cùng chúng ta được không?"

Ngụy Ninh: "Không hảo."

"Vì cái gì?"

Ngụy Ninh lãnh tĩnh trả lời: "Bọn họ sẽ không đồng ý."

"Không có khả năng!" Ngụy Chi Chi không vui than thở : "Hắn thực thích ta , bọn họ cũng thực thích chúng ta. Chúng ta cùng đi hỏi Trần Tiểu Dương, hắn nhất định sẽ đồng ý." Nói đến mặt sau, nàng đã biến đến thực chắc chắn.

Ngụy Ninh: "Hắn không gọi Trần Tiểu Dương, hắn gọi Trần Dương. Ngươi liên tên đều kêu sai, hắn nhất định sẽ không đáp ứng."

Ngụy Chi Chi giận tái mặt, cùng Ngụy Ninh đối diện. Hai tiểu hài tử ánh mắt lạnh như băng lương bạc, có chút quỷ dị. Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên tiếng thét, lợi hại chói tai trộn lẫn phẫn nộ thanh âm nháy mắt làm Ngụy Ninh lộ ra khó chịu. Hắn vốn là liền không quá thoải mái, hiện tại đã bị Ngụy Chi Chi công kích tăng thêm thương thế. Mà trong phòng sở hữu bài trí đều tại Ngụy Chi Chi tiếng thét trung sôi nổi suy sụp, yếu ớt điểm thủy tinh cạnh tương băng toái.

Trên vách tường nguyên bản phổ thông không thu hút màu vàng lợt hoa văn bắt đầu lưu động, chậm rãi tản mát ra kim quang. Kim quang ngăn cản được Ngụy Chi Chi tiếng thét, biến đến ảm đạm không ít. Mỗi khi kim quang ảm đạm, vách tường trong hư ảnh lại càng rõ ràng, tán loạn càng thường xuyên, như là bên trong trụ một đám 'nhân' tại cuồng hoan.

Ngụy Chi Chi đình chỉ tiếng thét, liếc mắt trên vách tường màu vàng lợt hoa văn sau nhảy xuống giường, ôm tiểu sửu oa oa ở trong phòng khoái hoạt xoay quanh vòng: "Ta không nghe ngươi , mới không nghe ngươi . Ngươi đần như vậy, như vậy xuẩn, yếu như vậy, Trần Tiểu Dương mới sẽ không theo ngươi nhất dạng. Hì hì, ngươi nhất định là ghen tị, đúng hay không?" Nàng dừng lại xoay quanh vòng, oai đầu thiên chân vô tà hỏi ý kiến: "Ninh Ninh, ngươi ghen tị ta sao?"

Ngụy Ninh lắc đầu, còn không nói gì, Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên liền xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn. Hai người dán đến cực kỳ gần, Ngụy Chi Chi huyền phù tại giữa không trung, giường nhỏ phía trên mặt không đổi sắc: "Ninh Ninh, ta càng ngày càng không thích ngươi . Ngươi ăn kia hạt châu sau đó liền biến đến không thích ta, không chịu cùng ta, còn không chịu để cho người khác cùng ta. Ta thật sự thực không vui, Ninh Ninh. Sớm biết rằng lúc trước liền không nên gạt ngươi ăn ba ba hạt châu, " nàng thần sắc uể oải, lập tức nói rằng: "Bất quá ta không thích kia hạt châu, ta biết ba ba vẫn muốn ăn luôn kia hạt châu. Hì hì, ta không cho hắn ăn đến. Hì hì hì hì, hắn không có ăn đến, hảo sinh khí nha hảo sinh khí."

Ngụy Chi Chi rất khoái lạc, nhảy xuống giường quang chân lại bắt đầu xoay quanh vòng. Ngụy Ninh chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, như thường ngày như vậy không nhìn Ngụy Chi Chi mời những cái đó 'nhân' chơi trò chơi.

Trần Dương đem kiềm giữ Phong Đô xá lệnh bài oan hồn nói cho Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người, Trương Cầu Đạo tuy có chút kinh ngạc nhưng kỳ thật trong lòng ẩn ẩn có suy đoán. Mao Tiểu Lị lại là thật sự hết sức kinh ngạc: "Không là thật sao? Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi cũng biết?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đại khái suy đoán đến."

Mao Tiểu Lị hỏi Trần Dương: "Trần ca, ngươi cái gì biết đến?"

"Không bao lâu. Đại khái là bác sĩ Hách tử thời điểm xác định."

Lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa. Khoảng cách gần nhất Trương Cầu Đạo mở cửa, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi đi tới. Trần Dương thấy hai người tiến vào liền hỏi ý kiến: "Như thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Trước không là làm chúng ta điều tra rõ ràng cả tòa cất chứa quán trên vách tường hoa văn là cái gì không? Chúng ta đã điều tra xong, trên vách tường hoa văn là Phạn văn bản cũ 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》."

Trần Dương: "Cả tòa cất chứa quán sở hữu trên vách tường đều tràn ngập 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Là."

Mọi người kinh ngạc, nhưng tư cùng cất chứa quán nội âm khí sâm sâm, quỷ khí dày đặc liền đều có thể lý giải. Cái gọi là 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 là phật giáo nghĩa trung trọng yếu nhất cũng là dài nhất nhất bộ nguyền rủa, được xưng là nguyền rủa trung chi vương. Phật giáo nghĩa phần lớn có thể trấn tà trừ ma, trong đó 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 được xưng là có thể đuổi đi thế gian hết thảy tà ma phật giáo kinh điển. Mỗi tự mỗi câu, nhưng trấn tru tà.

Đem cả tòa cất chứa quán vách tường đều viết Phạn văn bản cũ 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 hẳn là chính là mười lăm tuổi trước cất chứa quán lần nữa tu sửa hoàn tất, Ngụy Quang Minh mời đến cao tăng tại trên vách tường viết dùng để trấn tà.

Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Này tòa cất chứa quán đời trước là công quán, vốn là liền tà môn. Trụ vào người cơ hồ đều chết, rách nát đến không thành bộ dáng. Ngụy Quang Minh giá thấp mua, thỉnh cao tăng trấn áp tai hoạ sau thu thập những cái đó tà môn đồ vật, biến thành vốn là liền âm khí dày đặc phòng ở càng thêm âm khí sâm sâm. Nói như vậy, 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 là dùng để trấn áp Ngụy Chi Chi nói những cái đó 'nhân' ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tám chín phần mười. Đối , ta vừa mới đi xuống lầu lấy bữa tối, phát hiện bác sĩ Hách thi thể đã biến mất không thấy. Mơ hồ nghe được Phùng Bình cùng Ngụy Miên Miên tại khắc khẩu, Phùng Bình giống như đang mắng bác sĩ Hách trợ lý. Tựa hồ là trợ lý một người chạy trốn không dẫn hắn, nhưng là Ngụy Miên Miên tranh luận nói trong ga-ra xe đều còn tại, chỉ bằng trợ lý một người tưởng muốn đi bộ đi ra ngoài căn bản không có khả năng. Hơn nữa hiện tại hạ mưa to."

Trần Dương: "Trợ lý không thấy, bác sĩ Hách thi thể cũng không thấy ? Bên ngoài sa mặt đất cũng không có nhìn đến bác sĩ Hách thi thể?"

"Không có." Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu nói: "Ta cố ý nhìn, ngay từ đầu đương thật cho rằng Ngụy Quang Minh đem bác sĩ Hách thi thể ném tới bên ngoài. Lúc ấy ta đứng ở cửa sổ quan khán, nhìn đến bác sĩ Hách khi còn sống nói bạch y nữ nhân. Nàng tại màn mưa trung, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn cả tòa cất chứa quán, đích thật là oan tử hồn phách, chấp niệm chưa tiêu, mất đi lý trí. Bởi vì giết bác sĩ Hách, đã biến thành lệ quỷ, đầy người huyết sát. Nàng không có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, cho nên kiềm giữ Phong Đô xá lệnh bài , có khác oan hồn."

Trần Dương: "Bạch y nữ nhân là Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước, theo lý mà nói nàng là chấp niệm chưa tiêu, chỉ cần giết hại chết chính mình bác sĩ Hách có thể tiêu trừ chấp niệm. Nhưng nàng còn bồi hồi tại cất chứa quán bên ngoài, chỉ có thể thuyết minh hại chết nàng người còn có những người khác."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngụy Quang Minh? Bài trừ rụng Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước nhóm nhi nữ, chỉ còn lại có Ngụy Quang Minh. Ngụy Quang Minh tính cách ích kỷ lạnh lùng, rất có thể bởi vì vợ trước tại mỗ ta trình độ thượng uy hiếp được hắn, cho nên bị hắn hại chết."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Vì cái gì không có hoài nghi Tề Nhân? Nàng cùng Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước càng có ích lợi thượng tranh cãi."

"Không thể nào. Tề Nhân gả cho Ngụy Quang Minh thời điểm, Ngụy Quang Minh cùng tiền thê đã sớm ly hôn. Tài sản đã phân cách hoàn tất, các nàng không có ích lợi thượng xung đột." Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng.

Mao Tiểu Lị tiếp tục đề xuất nghi vấn: "Ngụy Quang Minh cùng vợ trước của hắn cũng không có sinh ý thượng hợp tác lui tới, vợ trước không thể chịu đựng Ngụy Quang Minh những cái đó kỳ quái yêu thích cùng với lầu ba ở trên những cái đó khủng bố cất chứa, mới có thể cùng hắn ly hôn. Bọn họ ly hôn thời điểm, tài sản phân cách cũng là không có phát sinh tranh cãi. Nếu không tồn tại ích lợi tranh cãi, kia cũng chỉ còn lại có duy nhất liên hệ."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Nhi nữ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sau đó nữa nói rằng: "Ngụy Kiệt cùng Ngụy Quang Minh yêu thích nhất trí, hai người phụ tử quan hệ có thể nói nhất hài hòa, hơn nữa Ngụy Kiệt cùng mẫu thân quan hệ không quá thân cận. Ngụy Miên Miên lúc ấy bên ngoài đọc sách, tính tình tương đối cay nghiệt, đối với cha mẹ đều không thân cận. Dư lại Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, tính cách tương đối yếu đuối trầm mặc, bởi vì Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước cùng Ngụy Quang Minh ly hôn thời điểm, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu mới mười một mười hai tuổi, đích xác chính là Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước quan tâm sầu lo hài tử. Hơn nữa Ngụy Quang Minh đã từng vi nhất dạng cất chứa phẩm mà đem nữ nhi gả cho hơn năm mươi tuổi lão nhân, nói không chừng chính bởi vậy mới có thể phát sinh tranh chấp."

"Thời gian không đối." Mao Tiểu Lị chỉ ra đến: "Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu gả cho cái kia hơn năm mươi tuổi lão nhân thời điểm, Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước đã tao ngộ bất trắc."

"Khó bảo toàn tại kia trước Ngụy Quang Minh lợi dụng quá Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, chỉ là chúng ta không biết mà thôi." Khấu Tuyên Linh phân tích nói "Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước lớn lên rất xinh đẹp, bác sĩ Hách làm tư nhân thầy thuốc nhiều lần tới Ngụy thị cất chứa quán, khả năng bởi vậy mơ ước Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước. Sau lại càng bởi vậy thấy sắc khởi ý cưỡng gian rồi giết chết nàng, nhưng ở Ngụy Quang Minh miêu tả trung, là bởi vì cùng tiền thê phát sinh khắc khẩu, vợ trước giận mà nửa đêm rời đi. Ta suy nghĩ, Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước nếu như là vi Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, như vậy đương bọn hắn bộc phát ra kịch liệt khắc khẩu, vợ trước muốn rời khỏi khi hẳn là sẽ cường ngạnh mang đi Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, mà không phải một mình rời đi."

"Cho nên?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cho nên bác sĩ Hách tại cưỡng gian rồi giết chết vợ trước thời điểm, Ngụy Quang Minh nhất định ở đây."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, hỏi hắn: "Cất chứa quán trên vách tường 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 dùng để trấn áp phong ấn tại vách tường trong tà linh, kia xá lợi tử ở nơi nào?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Bị ăn ."

Còn lại người không biết rõ hai người đối thoại, càng thêm không biết nguyên lai trong truyền thuyết xá lợi tử thật sự tồn tại. Bọn họ hỏi: "Xá lợi tử bị ai ăn."

Trần Dương: "Ta đã hiểu. Sở hữu sự tình đều vuốt rõ ràng , ta đến nói đi." Hắn xuất ra trước ký lục sở hữu trọng điểm cùng manh mối tập vở, mở ra đến dẫn đầu nói rằng: "Đối , Ngụy Quang Minh cùng với vợ trước khắc khẩu nguyên nhân không là Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, mà là Ngụy Chi Chi."

"Quan Ngụy Chi Chi chuyện gì?"

Trần Dương: "Bởi vì Ngụy Chi Chi mẫu thân là Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước, không là Tề Nhân."

Tề Nhân đem bàn ăn đoan tiến Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng gian phòng, nói thật nàng trong lòng thực không vui lòng. Tại không có gả cho Ngụy Quang Minh trước nàng đích xác cùng Ngụy Kiệt từng có một đoạn, dẫn đến sau lại Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng vẫn luôn nhìn nàng không vừa mắt, tổng là tìm tra. Mà Ngụy Quang Minh càng vì coi trọng Ngụy Kiệt.

Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng đồng thời thương tổn đến chân thời điểm, Tề Nhân rất hết giận. Chính là tại Ngụy Quang Minh không chết trước, nàng còn không dám minh mục trương đảm xé rách mặt. Tiến Ngụy Kiệt vợ chồng gian phòng, quả nhiên một mảnh hắc ám. Bức màn gắt gao kéo, cũng không bật đèn. Vốn là liền hôn ám gian phòng lúc này càng là đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, Tề Nhân tức giận bật đèn, xoay người đột nhiên nhìn thấy Ngụy Kiệt bình tĩnh gầy yếu mặt đứng ở sau lưng nàng, thiếu chút nữa sợ tới mức bối quá khí.

Tề Nhân nhẫn khí: "Ngươi như thế nào đứng ta sau lưng?"

Ngụy Kiệt ánh mắt chất phác, thật lâu sau hỏi lại: "Tại sao là ngươi?"

Tề Nhân tức cười: "Không là ta đến đưa thức ăn, ai sẽ phản ứng các ngươi?"

"Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đâu?"

"Không biết." Tề Nhân đem bàn ăn thật mạnh phóng tới trên bàn, cố ý oán giận nói: "Mỗi ngày tại ba ba của nàng trước mặt xuất hiện, vừa đến yêu cầu hỗ trợ thời điểm liền không thấy bóng dáng. Một cái hai cái tất cả đều dùng mánh lới đầu, sẽ làm bộ làm tịch." Mắt thấy oán giận qua đi, Ngụy Kiệt bất vi sở động. Tề Nhân không vui mắt trợn trắng, xoay người muốn đi. Đột nhiên cái bàn dưới vươn ra một bàn tay đột nhiên bắt lấy nàng chân.

Tề Nhân lên tiếng tiếng thét, cúi đầu vừa thấy phát hiện là Hứa Duyệt liền âm thanh kêu to: "Hứa Duyệt? ! Ngươi nổi điên làm gì! ! Buông tay! Buông ra!" Nàng hạ tàn nhẫn đá Hứa Duyệt thủ đoạn, cơ hồ đá đoạn Hứa Duyệt thủ đoạn mới miễn cưỡng tránh thoát."Hứa Duyệt, ngươi điên rồi? !"

Hứa Duyệt ghé vào cái bàn dưới, rối bù hì hì điên cười, không thèm để ý chút nào đau đớn chân cùng thủ đoạn, một cái kính nói thầm: ". . . Tới báo thù , chúng ta đều sẽ tử, đều sẽ tử." Nàng lẩm bẩm , từ trong cổ họng phát ra mơ hồ không rõ âm tiết, rước lấy Ngụy Kiệt chán ghét vô cùng ánh mắt.

Ngụy Kiệt cầm lấy bát hướng nàng tạp đi qua: "Câm miệng!"

Sứ bát khái đến Hứa Duyệt cái trán nháy mắt vỡ vụn, Hứa Duyệt cái trán chảy ra máu tươi, lại cười đến càng quỷ dị: "Báo ứng. Ai đều trốn không thoát, đều là báo ứng." Nàng mãnh liệt nhảy đi ra ngoài, đẩy ngã Tề Nhân nhéo nàng áo điên hô: "Báo ứng, ngươi biết không? Ngươi cũng trốn không thoát, ngươi đã sớm tại cô, chi. . . Chạy không được — a!"

Ngụy Kiệt xốc lên Hứa Duyệt bắt đầu đòn hiểm nàng, Tề Nhân sợ hãi đứng lên chạy ra khỏi phòng gian: "Điên rồi điên rồi, tất cả đều điên rồi." Hứa Duyệt tự xưng là cao quý tao nhã, bình thường quan tâm nhất hình tượng, thích đánh giá những người khác vi kẻ điên. Nàng nhất chán ghét lôi thôi người, hiện giờ lại điên điên khùng khùng. Về phần Ngụy Kiệt, tuy rằng tính cách không coi là nhiều hảo, ít nhất tôn trọng Hứa Duyệt.

Tề Nhân ở phòng khách bồi hồi mấy bước, tổng cảm thấy Hứa Duyệt kia thanh thanh 'Báo ứng' quanh quẩn tại bên tai, làm lòng người sinh bất an. Bồi hồi gian đi đến trước đình phóng bác sĩ Hách vị trí, cảm thấy xúi quẩy, đồng thời cảm thấy phòng khách trống trải âm trầm đến đáng sợ. Nàng do dự luôn mãi, vẫn còn là làm bạn Ngụy Quang Minh cùng nhi tử trong hai cái lựa chọn nhi tử.

Ngụy Quang Minh gần nhất cũng biến đến âm dương quái khí, làm người sợ hãi. Tề Nhân vừa nghĩ bên cạnh lâu, tại lầu hai thời điểm nhìn đến kia san sát đồng hồ quả lắc thiết, không tự chủ được đi qua, mở ra đồng hồ để bàn. Đồng hồ để bàn trong rỗng tuếch, nhưng ở trong nháy mắt nàng trong đầu hiện lên Hứa Duyệt nói 'Báo ứng' cùng với Ngụy Chi Chi thi thể.

Tiểu cô nương gấp khúc trên thân thể che kín xanh tím vết thương, hàng năm đã bị ngược đãi, dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ thân thể gầy yếu đến đáng sợ, xương sườn căn căn phân minh. Nàng biểu tình đã biến đến chết lặng, dần dần tái nhợt cho đến lạnh như băng, màu đen mắt to tranh đến đại đại , tựa hồ không giải chính mình phạm cái gì sai muốn lọt vào những cái đó thống khổ đối đãi.

Nàng chết không nhắm mắt.

Chết không nhắm mắt a!

Tề Nhân quơ quơ đầu, cảm thấy chính mình khả năng xuất hiện ảo giác. Lại tập trung nhìn vào, đồng hồ để bàn trong vẫn là rỗng tuếch. Nàng nhếch một cái khóe môi, cứng ngắc chết lặng: "Không thể nào? Gần nhất quá mệt mỏi , mệt đến xuất hiện ảo giác."

Nàng rút lui mấy bước, thất tha thất thểu lắc đầu phủ nhận: "Nữ nhi của ta nha, ta sẽ không biết? Nhất định là quá mệt mỏi , ta như thế nào sẽ ảo tưởng con gái của mình phát sinh bất trắc? Ảo giác. . . Là ảo giác, trở về ngủ một giấc liền hảo."

Tề Nhân xoay người rời đi, đi rồi mấy bước nghe được phía sau truyền đến động tĩnh. Nàng chần chờ quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện đồng hồ để bàn không biết khi nào đóng lại đi. Bên trong truyền đến 'Bang bang phanh' thanh âm, hoảng hốt cảm thấy giống như đã từng quen biết, giống như trước kia chợt nghe quá bên trong truyền đến kịch liệt tiếng vang nương theo lấy chói tai tiếng khóc cùng tiếng thét.

Nàng từng bước lui về phía sau, 'Bang bang phanh' thanh âm dừng lại, ngay sau đó là càng vì kịch liệt đánh thanh, đồng hồ để bàn đột nhiên bị đá văng. Từ bên trong đi xuất một khối tứ chi vặn vẹo tiểu tiểu thi thể, nàng hai tay hai chân bị dây thừng buộc đến dị dạng, bò đi ra thời điểm là dùng đầu gối cùng khuỷu tay chống mặt đất, ma xuất miệng vết thương cùng vết máu.

"Ôi, ôi, ôi. . ." Tề Nhân thở hổn hển, toàn thân run rẩy nhìn khối này tiểu tiểu thi thể chậm rãi hướng nàng đi lại đây. Chạm đến đến nàng chân mặt, bò lên nàng bắp chân, tới phía sau lưng bả vai, dán má của nàng. Tề Nhân khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn tiểu hài tử trắng bệch mặt, người sau song mâu tối đen, môi mân thành một đầu dài trường tuyến, đột nhiên mở ra, lộ ra màu đen cái động khẩu lên tiếng tiếng thét.

Tề Nhân đau đến tiếng thét, che lỗ tai nghiêng ngả lảo đảo thoát đi, xuống thang lầu khẩu thời điểm tại lúc trước Hứa Duyệt nơi ngã xuống lăn xuống thang lầu, đồng dạng suất chặt đứt chân. Thần trí trong thoáng chốc tựa hồ nhìn đến Ngụy Chi Chi ôm dương oa oa đứng ở cửa thang lầu, trên cao nhìn xuống, mặt không đổi sắc, bỗng nhiên lại sôi nổi đùa vui cười cười rời đi.

Nàng nhớ ra rồi, năm năm trước sinh ra kia đối song sinh, làm tỷ tỷ hài tử kia không có thể sống sót. Hai năm sau, cất chứa quán trong cái kia hài tử đáng thương cũng không thể sống sót. Lại sau lại, cất chứa quán xuất hiện một cái ngũ tuổi lớn nhỏ nữ hài, sở hữu người tại trong một đêm đều trở thành là nàng sinh ra tới song sinh trong tỷ tỷ, bao quát nàng cũng là cho là như thế .

Tề Nhân nỉ non : "Báo ứng. . ."

Nàng nhớ lại đến, Ngụy Chi Chi chết.

Nàng chết không nhắm mắt, lại trở lại.

Năm tầng cất chứa thất, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu ôn nhu lau khô họa mặt trên vết máu, thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Còn đói sao?" Nàng lặng im một hồi, giống như tại nghe họa trả lời nàng. Nghe được sau khi trả lời nàng tiếp tục nói rằng: "Dưới lầu còn có vài người, đầy đủ ngươi ăn no. Bất quá, có mấy cái thiên sư, nhìn qua không có bản lãnh gì. Ngươi sợ sao? Không sợ? Kia chúng ta đi thôi."

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu ôm kia phúc tên là 《 quái đản 》 họa, xoay người, mặt hướng đại môn. Nàng trong ngực họa, họa trong ác quỷ bởi vì đạm thực hai người mà biến đến càng thêm hình tượng, đủ giống hóa khủng bố sôi nổi chỉ thượng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Chi Chi mới là Tomino, Ninh Ninh là người, chính là nuốt ăn xá lợi tử, mở ra linh trí biến đến phá lệ thông minh, biết rất nhiều chuyện. Ta cảm giác vẫn là rất nhiều người có thể đoán đối , có chút đều nhanh kịch thấu hhhhhh

Chương 92: Tomino địa phương ngục 10

Ngụy Ninh quang chân răng từ trên lầu chạy xuống, nhìn đến té trên mặt đất rên rỉ Tề Nhân. Hắn chạy tới bắt lấy Tề Nhân thủ đoạn: "Mụ mụ, ngươi thế nào?"

Tề Nhân nghe được Ngụy Ninh thanh âm, lập tức từ hôn mê trung thanh tỉnh, phản thủ dùng sức bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn: "Ninh Ninh, nhanh lên đi tìm Trần thiên sư bọn họ, không muốn rời khỏi bọn họ bên người. Nhanh lên, nhanh lên đi!"

Ngụy Ninh thủ đoạn bị nắm đau: "Mụ mụ, ta đi tìm bọn họ tới cứu ngươi." Nói xong hắn liền đứng dậy muốn chạy hồi lầu hai tìm Trần Dương bọn họ, Tề Nhân tại phía sau hắn chịu đựng chân đau nhức gian nan đứng lên, nàng không nghĩ liên lụy con độc nhất.

Ngụy Ninh mới vừa bước trên thang lầu liền đụng vào Ngụy Quang Minh, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đứng ở chỗ bóng tối phụ thân, không cần nghĩ ngợi xoay người bỏ chạy. Nhưng Ngụy Quang Minh rất nhanh bắt lấy hắn cũng đem hắn ôm đứng lên, khập khiễng đi trở về thư phòng. Sắc mặt hắn âm trầm, ánh mắt hung ác nham hiểm, cực kỳ đáng sợ.

Tề Nhân nhìn thấy một màn này, khẩn trương đến trái tim sắp từ trong tim đụng tới. Nếu như là thường ngày nàng nhất định sẽ không hoài nghi Ngụy Quang Minh sẽ đối Ngụy Ninh bất lợi, dù sao hổ dữ không ăn thịt con. Nhưng vừa rồi khôi phục lại ký ức nói cho nàng, Ngụy Quang Minh so lão hổ còn độc hơn lạt, hắn vi thỏa mãn chính mình biến thái ưa thích có thể ngược sát thân sinh hài tử, còn có cái gì là hắn làm không được ?

Hiện tại chỉ cần nghĩ tới mỗi lần đem Ngụy Ninh đưa đến Ngụy Quang Minh thư phòng, sau khi đi ra hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tái nhợt mỏi mệt bộ dáng, Tề Nhân liền cảm thấy đau lòng. Hài tử tại Ngụy Quang Minh trong lòng chỉ chia làm hữu dụng cùng vô dụng, đối Ngụy Kiệt vẻ mặt ôn hoà cũng chỉ là bởi vì bọn họ có cộng đồng ưa thích. Dư lại Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, Ngụy Chi Chi, cái gì không phải là bị lợi dụng đến triệt để?

Nàng sẽ không thiên chân cho rằng con trai của mình là ngoại lệ.

Tề Nhân tha gãy chân tại Ngụy Quang Minh trải qua thời điểm mãnh liệt hướng trước một phác, ôm lấy Ngụy Quang Minh chân: "Quang minh, quang minh ta cầu ngươi, ta cầu ngươi buông tha Ninh Ninh. Có cái gì hướng về phía ta đến được không? Ngươi biệt thương tổn Ninh Ninh, ta cầu ngươi, ngươi muốn ta mệnh hiện tại là có thể cầm. Ngươi buông tha Ninh Ninh, buông tha hắn a — "

Nàng thất thanh khóc rống, Ngụy Quang Minh bài khai Tề Nhân tay: "Mạng của ngươi có ích lợi gì?" Tề Nhân gắt gao ôm lấy chân của hắn, không có biện pháp bài khai. Ngụy Quang Minh tức giận đá nàng, hạ khí lực đi đá cũng không thể đá văng, tức đến khó thở nắm lên bên cạnh đồng trản tạp hướng Tề Nhân đầu.

Tề Nhân không khí lực lại bắt lấy Ngụy Quang Minh chân, chậm rãi buông ra đảo ở trên sàn nhà, tầm nhìn trung tất cả đều là đỏ tươi máu. Bên tai vang vọng Ngụy Ninh sợ hãi sợ hãi khóc tiếng la, hỗn hợp lúc trước Ngụy Chi Chi bị đòn hiểm khi sắc nhọn khóc tiếng la. Ký ức lại bắt đầu mơ hồ đứng lên, bị quên đi qua lại từ từ rõ ràng.

Ngụy Chi Chi xuất hiện tại trước mặt nàng, ngồi chồm hổm xuống nhìn nàng. Tề Nhân giống bắt lấy cứu mạng rơm rạ kéo chặt Ngụy Chi Chi vạt quần, lại khóc lại cười cầu nàng: "Đối, xin lỗi. . . Ta sai, ta xin lỗi ngươi. Nhưng là, Ninh Ninh không có xin lỗi ngươi, hắn thích nhất ngươi. . ." Nàng khàn khàn tiếng nói khóc rống: "Ngươi cứu cứu hắn được không? Mạng của ta. . . Ôi, thường cho ngươi."

Ngụy Chi Chi nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ngụy Quang Minh nói ngươi mệnh không đáng giá tiền, bồi cho ta có ích lợi gì?"

Tề Nhân kích động, không để ý trên đỉnh đầu miệng vết thương giãy dụa đứng lên: "Chi Chi, van cầu ngươi hảo không hảo? Nhìn tại Ninh Ninh kêu tỷ tỷ ngươi phân thượng, cứu cứu hắn. Chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng Ninh Ninh với ngươi nhất dạng bị Ngụy Quang Minh hại chết sao?"

Ngụy Chi Chi sắc mặt kịch biến, trừng Tề Nhân. Một cỗ thật lớn khí lực đem Tề Nhân cả người nhắc tới, phảng phất có vô hình bàn tay khổng lồ kháp trụ cổ của nàng, tại nàng hô hấp không lại đây thời điểm đột nhiên buông tay vứt ra đi. Mắt thấy liền muốn đụng vào vách tường, mà vách tường bên trong 'nhân' mắt thường nhưng thấy điên cuồng bắt đầu khởi động, phía sau tiếp trước phác lại đây tưởng muốn cướp đoạt Tề Nhân.

Trần Dương từ trên lầu nhảy xuống, thải nhưng chỗ đặt chân mượn lực ổn định thân hình đồng thời tiếp được Tề Nhân, cũng thuận tay đem đồng tiền kiếm cắm vào vách tường trấn áp bên trong đồ vật. Mao Tiểu Lị từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận Tề Nhân thăm dò hơi thở cũng kiểm tra miệng vết thương: "Còn sống, bị thương có chút trọng."

Trần Dương: "Mang nàng trốn được trong phòng đi."

"Hảo." Mao Tiểu Lị ôm Tề Nhân gần đây tuyển gian phòng đi vào, thuận tiện băng bó Tề Nhân trên người ngoại thương.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ba người xuống lầu nhìn thấy một màn này còn chưa nói cái gì đó chỉ thấy Ngụy Chi Chi xoay người chạy đến Ngụy Quang Minh thư phòng, đậu ở chỗ này xoay người quay đầu lại nhìn Trần Dương bọn họ. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Trần Dương tư cùng Tề Nhân, lập tức kịp phản ứng: "Ngụy Ninh? Giữ cửa đá văng." Trương Cầu Đạo ly đến gần, trải qua Ngụy Chi Chi thời điểm không tự giác nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, phấn điêu ngọc mài đáng yêu bộ dáng làm người không thể tin được nàng là chỉ oan hồn. Môn 'Phanh' một tiếng bị đá văng, mọi người nhìn thấy trong thư phòng Ngụy Quang Minh chính giơ đao dục cắm vào Ngụy Ninh bụng.

Lục Tu Chi tùy tay chấp khởi trong tay vật bắn ra đi qua, ở giữa Ngụy Quang Minh trong tay dao nhỏ. Ngăn cản hắn sát hại Ngụy Ninh động tác sau, Trương Cầu Đạo một cái phi đá đem Ngụy Quang Minh đá đến tường trên mặt.

Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên vọng đi qua, vách tường màu vàng lợt Phạn văn bắt đầu lưu động, vách tường trong 'nhân' vươn ra tế gầy cánh tay bắt lấy Ngụy Quang Minh, bén nhọn móng vuốt nắm phá hắn quần áo, vết cắt da hắn thịt. Nhưng ở chạm đến Ngụy Quang Minh máu khi lại sôi nổi phát ra tiếng thét, như thủy triều sôi nổi thoát đi.

Ngụy Quang Minh căn bản không thèm để ý hắn gặp phải hết thảy, lại càng không để ý vết thương trên người, nhìn về phía bị Khấu Tuyên Linh ôm vào trong ngực Ngụy Ninh, trong mắt tràn ngập mơ ước cùng tàn nhẫn: "Xá lợi tử, các ngươi cũng muốn xá lợi tử? Chúng ta chia đều thế nào? Không có xá lợi tử ai đều không đi ra ngoài."

Ngụy Chi Chi đứng ở cửa nhà bình tĩnh mà lạnh lùng nhìn một màn này, sau đó xoay người hướng cửa lớn đi đến. Nàng mở ra đại môn, nhìn tại mưa to trung bạch y nữ nhân. Bạch y nữ nhân đã sớm bởi vì giết chóc mất đi lý trí, nàng ngày đêm bồi hồi, ý đồ tìm được phá cửa mà nhập phương pháp. Chính là, không có được mời quỷ hồn là vô pháp bước vào cất chứa quán .

"Mụ mụ, vào đi." Ngụy Chi Chi nhẹ nói đạo.

Bạch y nữ nhân xông tới, xem nhẹ Ngụy Chi Chi, hãy còn chạy đến trên lầu đồng hồ để bàn trong tìm kiếm tiểu nữ nhi. Nhưng là đồng hồ để bàn rỗng tuếch, vì thế nàng tại lầu hai bồi hồi, từng bước từng bước gian phòng tìm kiếm, không ngừng kêu khóc.

Ngụy Chi Chi ôm tiểu sửu con rối đi theo bạch y nữ nhân bên người, cùng nàng từng bước từng bước gian phòng tìm kiếm. Nàng có chút ngạc nhiên, lại có chút tham lam nhìn bạch y nữ nhân mặt. Nàng biến thành không hề lý trí lệ quỷ sau đó, kỳ thật rất xấu, vẻ mặt chết lặng đáng thương, hoàn toàn không giống như là trong trí nhớ như vậy ôn nhu. Chính là, nàng là mụ mụ nha.

Ngụy Chi Chi ôm lấy nữ nhân chân, đem mặt dán đi lên thân mật nói: "Không quan hệ, ta còn là thực yêu ngươi."

Dưới lầu Ngụy Quang Minh thần sắc điên cuồng, vỗ cái bàn nổi điên tru lên: "Không có xá lợi tử trấn áp, kia chỉ ác quỷ sẽ giết chết cất chứa quán nội sở hữu người, bao quát các ngươi. Đừng tưởng rằng các ngươi là thiên sư liền trốn được đi, hiện tại chỉ có xé ra Ngụy Ninh bụng, xuất ra xá lợi tử. Hắn một đứa bé căn bản vô pháp tiêu hóa xá lợi tử, thừa dịp bây giờ còn có thể lấy ra, mau chóng a!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh mãn nhãn chán ghét, hắn chưa từng thấy qua giống Ngụy Quang Minh như vậy mất đi nhân tính súc sinh. Cho dù là lại ác độc người, lại hung ác lệ quỷ cũng sẽ không đi thương tổn cốt nhục của mình, nhưng tại Ngụy Quang Minh trong mắt, nhi nữ là có thể tùy ý giết chóc đối tượng. Hắn nói rằng: "Ngụy Ninh bị đánh thuốc mê, hắn trên cánh tay đều là châm khổng, trước phải là làm di động kho máu cung Ngụy Quang Minh lấy huyết thực dụng. Ta trước đem Ngụy Ninh ôm đến Tề Nhân bên người, làm cho bọn họ mẫu tử đãi tại một khối."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Đi thôi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ôm hài tử rời đi, phía sau đi theo u linh Lục Tu Chi. Trần Dương liếc mắt nhìn liếc hắn: "Lục Tu Chi, lưu lại."

Lục Tu Chi nện bước dừng lại, mắt nhìn trừng mắt lãnh đối Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, lại nhìn về phía cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra thư phòng Khấu Tuyên Linh. Yên lặng thở dài, không biết lúc trước gia nhập phân cục có tính không ngộ nhập lạc lối. Rõ ràng chức vị chính là truy thê, vì cái gì hắn lúc trước muốn một cước đạp sai?

Hắn quay đầu lại, nhìn đáng ghê tởm Ngụy Quang Minh nói rằng: "Ngụy Quang Minh người này, uổng cố nhân luân luật pháp, không hề làm người lương thiện tâm tràng, độc sát thân tử, tâm ngoan thủ lạt, tạc cốt đảo tủy, làm ác không chịu hối cải, thật sự là mặt người dạ thú, đương sát, chết sau nhập a tì địa ngục hoàn lại khi còn sống tội nghiệt."

Trương Cầu Đạo lặng lẽ tới gần Trần Dương, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Bởi vì không cho hắn đi theo lão Khấu bên người, hắn sinh khí."

"Không có." Trần Dương thấp giọng trả lời: "Hắn là tưởng sớm một chút giải quyết, sớm một chút đi qua bồi lão Khấu. Ta rõ ràng, có kinh nghiệm."

Trương Cầu Đạo bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, quả nhiên loại chuyện này vẫn có kinh nghiệm người tương đối hiểu biết. Hơi chút như vậy tưởng tượng, kỳ thật hắn cũng rất tưởng có loại này kinh nghiệm, bất quá không quan hệ, hiện tại cũng có thể trước tiên học.

Trần Dương vỗ vỗ Trương Cầu Đạo bả vai, sau đó đến Ngụy Quang Minh trước mặt: "Ngươi nói xá lợi tử tại Ninh Ninh trong bụng? Hắn ăn kia khối xá lợi tử chịu được?" Xá lợi tử bản vật phi phàm, khởi là một đứa bé chịu được ?

"Không thể không tử?" Ngụy Quang Minh cười lạnh nói.

Trần Dương lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú hắn, đột nhiên tại Ngụy Quang Minh bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng khi một quyền hành hung đi qua. Vẫy vẫy thủ đoạn, hắn nói rằng: "Ngụy tiên sinh hảo hảo nói chuyện, biệt âm dương quái khí."

Ngụy Quang Minh phun ra khẩu huyết bọt, đích xác sợ hãi lần thứ hai bị đánh, huống hồ hắn còn muốn được đến xá lợi tử bảo hộ hắn cất chứa quán. Vì thế hắn nhịn xuống tức giận nói rằng: "Ngụy Ninh tại ba tuổi bán thời điểm thừa dịp ta không chú ý nuốt ăn xá lợi tử, hắn không chết."

"Vốn là ngươi muốn nuốt ăn xá lợi tử?" Trần Dương cười lạnh: "Xá lợi tử có thể đuổi đi hết thảy âm u tai hoạ, giống loại người như ngươi làm ác không chịu hối cải người, nuốt ăn xá lợi tử chỉ chờ cùng với ăn độc dược."

Ngụy Quang Minh phản bác: "Không có khả năng! Ngụy Ninh ăn hết đều không có việc gì, chẳng lẽ ta một cái đại nhân thể chất còn có thể so với hắn kém?"

Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Chính bởi vì Ngụy Ninh là tiểu hài tử, không có thiện ác quan niệm, thiên chân thuần trĩ. Mà xá lợi tử vốn là chính là cao tăng viên tịch biến thành, từ bi vi hoài, chỉ biết bảo hộ hài tử, đồng thời dẫn dắt hài tử linh trí. Cho nên Ngụy Ninh ngũ tuổi lại sớm tuệ an tĩnh, một đôi mắt có thể xuyên thấu qua biểu tượng nhìn bản chất."

Ngụy Quang Minh ánh mắt hung ác nham hiểm: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Cất chứa quán bên trong sở hữu người, chỉ có ngươi cùng Ngụy Ninh biết Ngụy Chi Chi đã sớm chết . Nàng là oan hồn, tại bên trong quán du đãng, tra tấn đe dọa các ngươi. Ngụy Ninh nhìn ra Ngụy Chi Chi là oan hồn, bởi vì hắn có xá lợi tử, có thể làm hắn bảo trì thanh minh, nhìn thấu hết thảy ảo giác. Về phần ngươi, Ngụy Chi Chi không có tính toán mê hoặc ngươi, nàng muốn ngươi tại sợ hãi cùng lo lắng hãi hùng trung vượt qua."

Lục Tu Chi vừa nói như thế, Trần Dương liền hiểu được: "Ngụy Ninh nuốt vào xá lợi tử sau đó, ngươi đã nghĩ xé ra bụng của hắn đem xá lợi tử lấy ra. Nhưng hắn bên người có Ngụy Chi Chi bảo hộ, ngươi không thể nào xuống tay. Cho nên ngươi chỉ dám từ Ngụy Ninh trên người lấy huyết, dự phòng Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên giết ngươi." Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, nắm lên Ngụy Quang Minh áo: "Nói cho ta biết, ngươi đối Ngụy Chi Chi làm quá cái gì?"

Ngụy Quang Minh: "Không cẩn thận sai tay giết nàng."

Trần Dương: "Ta đã thấy đồng hồ để bàn trong thi thể, Ngụy Chi Chi trước khi chết bộ dáng, nàng hai tay hai chân bị buộc, xương cốt phát dục vặn vẹo, cả người vết thương gầy yếu bất kham. Khi còn sống liền bị đáng sợ ngược đãi, nàng là ngươi nữ nhi, tổng nên có lý do."

Ngụy Quang Minh trầm mặc không nói, Trần Dương gật gật đầu nói rằng: "Ngươi không nói cũng chẳng sao, trên người của ngươi huyết hẳn là chống đỡ không được bao lâu. Phía sau ngươi vách tường trong, ẩn dấu rất nhiều đồ vật. Bị ngươi lúc trước mời đến cao tăng dùng Phạn văn viết thượng 《 lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa 》 giam cầm ở bên trong mười lăm tuổi, hiện tại giam cầm năng lực yếu bớt, có tin ta hay không đưa bọn họ phóng xuất đem ngươi một chút gặm quang? Ta không là tại uy hiếp ngươi, Ngụy tiên sinh."

Theo Trần Dương nói ra nói, Ngụy Quang Minh phía sau vách tường lại bắt đầu vặn vẹo, từ bên trong vươn ra vô số song xương khô tay điên cuồng tưởng muốn bắt cong Ngụy Quang Minh. Ngụy Quang Minh sợ hãi, đành phải nói ra: "Oán đồng, ta cất chứa trong phòng kém một cái hoàn mỹ oán đồng oa oa."

"Cái gì?"

Cứ việc Ngụy Quang Minh thực sợ hãi, nhưng đề cập hắn những cái đó cất chứa lại biến đến thực hưng phấn: "Sở hữu cất chứa trong, nếu khuyết thiếu oán đồng oa oa liền sẽ biến đến không hoàn chỉnh. Liền tính thu thập lại nhiều thi thể, người da, chỉ cần không có oán đồng oa oa liền không đủ hoàn mỹ. Ta đã từng thấy qua có vị cất chứa đại sư, hắn cất chứa trong phòng phóng một cái hoàn mỹ oán đồng oa oa, thật sự rất mỹ . Ta nghĩ thỉnh hắn bán cho ta, nhưng hắn cự tuyệt ta. Ta thử qua đi trộm, nhưng hắn đánh gãy ta chân, rồi lại nói cho ta biết chế tác oán đồng oa oa phương pháp."

Oán đồng, danh như ý nghĩa, hàm thật lớn oán khí tử vong hài tử, chết không nhắm mắt, linh hồn trường cửu bồi hồi. Nếu lợi dụng bí pháp đem hài tử linh hồn giam cầm ở trong thân thể, liền sẽ hình thành một cái oán đồng oa oa.

Ngụy Quang Minh cười nói: "Thế giới các nơi đều truyền lưu về hài tử oán linh truyền thuyết, bọn họ chấp niệm sâu nặng, oán khí cũng sâu nặng. Bọn họ khi còn sống bị ngược đãi, thậm chí còn bị ngược sát, chết sau oán khí không tiêu tan, sống nhờ với oa oa hoặc là nguyên lai thể xác trở thành một khối hoàn mỹ cất chứa phẩm."

"Cho nên ngươi liền ngược sát Ngụy Chi Chi, đem nàng chế tác thành ngươi muốn oán đồng oa oa, cũng bởi vì ngươi muốn cho chính mình cất chứa thất tăng thêm một cái cất chứa phẩm?"

"Ngươi biết cái gì? Không có ta, Ngụy Chi Chi có thể sinh ra? Ta làm cho nàng sinh ra đến, bổn ý chính là muốn một cái oán đồng! Nếu không nàng ngay cả sinh ra khả năng đều không có. Nàng cốt nhục, mạng của nàng đều là ta cấp , ta cầm lại đồ đạc của mình có cái gì không đối? Nếu không là lúc trước quá mức đắc ý vênh váo, sơ suất đem nàng cùng mặt khác một cái ác linh đặt ở đồng thời, làm cho nàng có cơ hội cắn nuốt kia chỉ ác linh tránh thoát bí pháp giam cầm, nếu không chỗ nào còn có chuyện của các ngươi? !" Ngụy Quang Minh đột nhiên kịch liệt giãy dụa, cũng thuận lợi tránh thoát Trần Dương trói buộc, sau này đi thời điểm không cẩn thận va chạm vào phía sau quỷ thủ, đột nhiên bị bắt tiến vách tường trong. Không bao lâu, bên trong truyền đến lang thôn hổ yết nhấm nuốt thanh.

Trần Dương ba người đứng ở tại chỗ, không nghĩ muốn giải cứu Ngụy Quang Minh ý tứ."Đi thôi, đi tìm những người khác."

Ba người rời đi không bao lâu, cửa thư phòng 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng lại đi. Tĩnh lặng vách tường đột nhiên bị thống khai, một cái bị gặm cắn đến huyết nhục mơ hồ lộ ra bạch cốt tay bài trụ vách tường, ngón tay thư giãn mấy cái, khoát lên tường trên mặt.

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu ôm bức họa đứng ở lầu hai, nhìn đến bạch y nữ nhân, mẫu thân của nàng. Lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú vào mẫu thân bồi hồi vài lần tìm kiếm nàng sớm đã chết đi tiểu nữ nhi, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu không tiếng động cười , trong mắt là giây lát mà qua bi thương. Ngụy Chi Chi khi còn sống đáng thương, ít nhất mẫu thân chí tử đều nhớ nàng. Trái lại chính nàng ta, phụ thân lợi dụng, mẫu thân xem nhẹ, kẻ đáng thương như Ngụy Chi Chi đều so nàng may mắn.

Mẫu thân bị bác sĩ Hách cưỡng gian rồi giết chết thời điểm, Ngụy Quang Minh ở bên trắc quan khán, không nhìn mẫu thân cầu cứu. Nhưng là Ngụy Quang Minh không biết, mẫu thân cầu cứu đối tượng không là hắn, mà là tránh ở nơi xa nàng. Ngụy Quang Minh căn bản là cầm thú, mẫu thân lại như thế nào sẽ tại biết rõ hắn bản chất dưới tình huống còn hướng hắn cầu cứu?

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu lúc ấy ở đây, nhưng nàng không nói. Nhìn một màn kia, nàng thậm chí là nhanh ý . Ai làm mẫu thân trong mắt chỉ nhìn được đến bị ngược đãi Ngụy Chi Chi, nhưng không có nhìn thấy sống ở địa ngục trong nàng?

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đối với họa nhẹ giọng nỉ non: "Ngươi muốn thử xem nhìn lệ quỷ tư vị sao? Hẳn là sẽ không so thịt người kém." Lúc ấy, vì cái gì không lựa chọn cứu nàng? Cho dù là phát hiện nàng tình cảnh cũng hảo, nàng cũng sẽ cảm thấy có ít nhất nhân ái chính mình.

Họa nhẹ nhàng run run, trên bức họa ác quỷ tự bức họa chậm rãi mở ra huyết bồn đại khẩu, mục tiêu là không có lý trí lệ quỷ. Ngụy Chi Chi đột nhiên xuất hiện tại bọn họ phía sau, đột nhiên phát ra tiếng thét, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu màng tai chấn đau, trong tay bức họa lấy bất ổn té lăn trên đất.

Dưới lầu Trần Dương mấy người nghe được thanh âm, hướng phía trên lầu tiến lên. Mà ở lúc này, hắc ám từng bước bao phủ cả tòa cất chứa quán, không có chút nào ánh sáng, bên trong tất cả mọi người thân ở tại tuyệt đối hắc ám trong không gian. Trên vách tường Phạn văn lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa bị hắc ám bao trùm, vô pháp lại trấn áp vách tường trong đồ vật, chúng nó sôi nổi đi xuất vách tường, ẩm huyết cuồng hoan.

Trần Dương: "Phong Đô xá lệnh bài?"

Xá lệnh dưới, không gì kiêng kỵ.

Chương 93: Tomino địa phương ngục 11

Trương Cầu Đạo châm bùa, nhưng không cách nào chiếu sáng lên hắc ám cũng tại qua trong giây lát dập tắt."Bùa cũng không dùng được, không có nửa điểm quang, không có biện pháp thấy rõ lộ."

Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nơi này là tới vô gian địa ngục thông đạo, không ánh sáng vô hỏa, không thấy thiên nhật." Hắn tay kháp pháp quyết, nói rằng: "Khai thiên mắt nhưng thấy."

Mọi người thường đem tầng mười tám địa ngục cùng vô gian địa ngục nói nhập làm một, trên thực tế hai người đều không giống nhau. Tầng mười tám địa ngục cũng không phải là từng cái tăng lên sắp hàng, mà là căn cứ âm hồn khi còn sống sở phạm tội nghiệt phân thuộc loại bất đồng địa ngục tiếp thu trừng phạt. Chân chính đáng sợ chính là vô gian địa ngục, ý tức chịu khổ vô có gián đoạn, phi tội ác tày trời trọng tội giả không thể vào vô gian địa ngục.

Hiện nay, Ngụy Chi Chi lợi dụng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài mở ra từ nhân gian đến vô gian địa ngục thông đạo, đem cả tòa cất chứa quán đều biến thành thông đạo. Nếu bọn họ tại Phong Đô xá lệnh bài pháp lực biến mất trước không có thể rời đi, liền sẽ vĩnh viễn ở lại nơi này. Xem ra Ngụy Chi Chi là quyết định đem tất cả mọi người lưu lại.

Thiên nhãn vị với ấn đường, với thiên sư mà nói khai thiên mắt đều không phải là việc khó. Chính là khai thiên mắt có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính có trường có đoản, di chứng cũng có sở bất đồng.

Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Ta thiên nhãn chỉ có thể duy trì hai giờ, hai giờ sau ta sẽ toàn thân mệt mỏi vô pháp nhúc nhích. Chúng ta nhất định mau chóng tìm được Ngụy Chi Chi, lợi dụng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài rời đi cất chứa quán." Dừng một chút, hắn nói rằng: "Ta đi trước tìm Mao Tiểu Lị."

Khi nói chuyện, Trương Cầu Đạo quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Trần Dương cùng Lục Tu Chi hai người, ấn đường nhảy dựng thiếu chút nữa không mắng ra thanh. Thiên nhãn một khai, mỗi người số mệnh đều có thể xem chi nhất nhị, số mệnh từ nhan sắc cùng với nhan sắc suy nhược thể hiện. Trong đó bạch, hoàng, tử vi cát chi chính sắc, hoàng vi kim quang chiếu khắp, tử vi mây tía lượn lờ. Hắn nhìn đến Trần Dương trên người kim quang lóng lánh, kim quang bên ngoài còn có một tầng thản nhiên mây tía.

Về phần Lục Tu Chi càng miễn bàn, toàn thân kim quang bao phủ coi như một pho tượng vàng điêu khắc thần tượng, thuần 24K kim cái loại này, chói mù người mắt. Giống nhau sẽ xuất hiện nồng như vậy hậu kim quang, hoặc là đối phương có thập thế công đức áp thân, sớm hay muộn thăng thiên đương thần tiên. Hoặc là đối phương không phải người, mà là thần linh.

Trương Cầu Đạo trầm mặc, dù sao phân cục trong đều có thể xuất hiện Phong Đô Đại Đế, lại nhiều một vị đạo giáo thần linh tựa hồ cũng không phải cái gì đáng đến kinh ngạc sự tình. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, còn không có Mao Tiểu Lị trọng yếu. Vì thế Trương Cầu Đạo bước đi tìm kiếm Mao Tiểu Lị.

Lục Tu Chi cũng theo sau: "A Tuyên cùng Mao Tiểu Lị đồng thời, ta cũng đi tìm hắn."

Trần Dương bán che ánh mắt tà miết Lục Tu Chi, người sau giống như hành tẩu bóng đèn, đem quanh mình ba thước nội hắc ám hoàn toàn bị xua tan, tru tà mạt xâm. Hắn thở dài: "Ta đi tìm Ngụy Chi Chi." Hắn từ trong túi tiền lấy ra một cái đồng tiền ném cho Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đồng tiền có thể mang bọn ngươi tìm được ta, ta cũng có thể lợi dụng nó tìm được các ngươi."

Trương Cầu Đạo tiếp nhận này miếng cổ đồng tiền tệ, đây là trước lộng ném lại bị Ngỗi Tuyên tìm trở về đồng tiền tệ, Trần Dương vẫn luôn không có xuyến hồi kia đem đồng tiền trên thân kiếm."Ta biết ." Nói xong hắn liền cùng Lục Tu Chi đồng thời tìm kiếm Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh sở tại.

Trần Dương thì tiếp tục đi về phía trước, trong tay dẫn theo đem cổ đồng tiền kiếm chém giết hai bên ác linh. Sau thấy ác linh thật sự đông đảo, làm hắn phiền không chịu được, liền rõ ràng đem trên cổ bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn lấy ra tại đi thông vô gian địa ngục thông đạo thượng nghênh ngang tìm kiếm Ngụy Chi Chi.

Đông đảo ác linh đối Phong Đô Đại Đế kính sợ khắc vào linh hồn ở chỗ sâu trong, dù chưa từng gặp qua Phong Đô Đại Đế cũng từng có nghe thấy, Đại Đế xác nhận tướng mạo phi phàm, không ác mà nghiêm thái độ. Trước mắt thanh niên mặc dù tướng mạo nhất đẳng, lại không có gì uy nghiêm. Chỉ tiếc đông đảo ác linh sớm trong bóng đêm bồi hồi mấy trăm hơn một ngàn năm, tư duy vô tri vô giác đã sớm mất đi tự hỏi năng lực, chính là bản năng sợ hãi bán khối Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn.

Bởi vậy một đường đi tới, Trần Dương thế nhưng không có bán chỉ ác linh ngăn trở, tất cả đều tránh hắn như rắn rết. Trần Dương nhìn trong tay Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn thì thào xuất thần: "Không nghĩ tới cư nhiên tốt như vậy dùng, muốn là sớm một chút biết cũng không cần mệt chết mệt sống đánh." Trực tiếp lấy ra kinh sợ liền đi.

Trần Dương dừng lại cước bộ, coi như nghe được mỏng manh tiếng kêu rên. Hắn nghiêng tai lắng nghe sau một lúc, theo thanh âm mà đi, sau đó nhìn thấy trên mặt đất xuất hiện vết máu, hỗn độn tứ chi cùng nội tạng. Dưới chân đá đến một cái đầu lô, rõ ràng là chết không nhắm mắt Ngụy Kiệt. Ngẩng đầu vọng đi qua, chỉ thấy Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu ôm kia phúc 《 quái đản 》, trên bức họa mặt trường xuất đầu người, miệng đầy máu tươi đang tại nhấm nuốt đồ vật, trước mặt nàng là thiếu nửa người dưới Hứa Duyệt.

Hứa Duyệt còn chưa có chết, còn có rên rỉ một hơi tại, nhưng đã sống không được . Bức họa đối diện là Ngụy Chi Chi cùng Ngụy Quang Minh vợ trước, Phùng Bình lui tại góc ôm đầu khóc rống, khẩn cầu đối tượng đã không biết đổi thành tên ai, thần trí dĩ nhiên hỏng mất.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, tử thương đều có. Trần Dương thở dài, trước đối Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu nói rằng: "Ngươi vẫn là người, cư nhiên cùng ác quỷ cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu."

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu mặt không đổi sắc: "Nhân hòa quỷ có khác nhau sao?" Nàng đá đem dưới chân Hứa Duyệt thi thể, người sau đã đình chỉ rên rỉ, triệt để không có hô hấp. Nàng tự hỏi tự đáp: "Bọn họ là người sao? Ta còn là người sao? Chúng ta cũng không phải."

Sau một lúc lâu nàng lại ngẩng đầu hỏi ý kiến: "Ta vĩnh viễn ở tại chỗ này nói, ngươi còn muốn giết ta sao?"

Trần Dương đem Phong Đô Đại Đế ấn mang hồi trên cổ, dẫn theo đồng tiền kiếm: "Nếu ngươi cùng bức họa kia trong ác quỷ tiếp tục ở lại dương gian hại nhân, ta sẽ giết ngươi."

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu thật sâu ngắm nhìn Trần Dương, sau đó nghiêng đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi ý kiến Ngụy Chi Chi: "Ngươi thì sao?"

Ngụy Chi Chi: "Sát." Nàng oán hận Ngụy gia người, Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu mặc dù chưa từng gia hại với nàng, chính là thờ ơ lạnh nhạt. Có thể nói lúc trước Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu tưởng cứu cũng hữu tâm vô lực, Ngụy Chi Chi vốn cũng tưởng buông tha nàng. Nhưng nàng không nên tại mẫu thân gặp nạn khi khoanh tay đứng nhìn, còn muốn làm bức họa kia bên trong ác quỷ ăn mẫu thân.

Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu đột nhiên cười một chút, mạc danh kỳ diệu nói một câu: "Ngươi cũng là Ngụy gia người." Nói xong nàng xoay người nháy mắt biến mất trong bóng đêm, Ngụy Chi Chi đuổi theo mau nhưng bị Trần Dương ngăn lại đến.

Trần Dương bình tĩnh nói: "Ngươi báo thù, ta không ngăn cản ngươi. Nhưng là ngươi phải đem Phong Đô xá lệnh bài cho ta."

Ngụy Chi Chi nhếch môi trừng Trần Dương, xinh đẹp trong ánh mắt hiện lên một tia ủy khuất. Nàng nói rằng: "Ta thực thích ngươi, ngươi không cùng ta sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Xin lỗi."

Ngụy Chi Chi: "Ngươi sẽ cứu Ngụy Ninh sao?"

"Ta sẽ cứu hắn, còn có Tề Nhân."

"Không chuẩn. Ta có thể buông tha Ninh Ninh, nhưng là không thể thả quá Tề Nhân. Nàng lúc trước khoanh tay đứng nhìn, liền có tội!"

Trần Dương: "Nàng tội tự nhiên sẽ có báo ứng, nhưng là còn không tới phiên ngươi tới chế tài. Chi Chi, trực tiếp tham dự hại chết người của ngươi là Ngụy Quang Minh cùng Ngụy Kiệt, đi theo ngược đãi ngươi căm hận người của ngươi là Ngụy Miên Miên, có năng lực cứu ngươi lại thờ ơ lạnh nhạt người là Phùng Bình cùng Hứa Duyệt. Tề Nhân, nàng còn có Ngụy Ninh, cứu không được ngươi. Nàng yếu đuối dẫn đến cái chết của ngươi vong là tội, nhưng tội không đáng chết. Phong Đô xá lệnh bài đem sở hữu người lỗi lầm viết đến nhất thanh nhị sở, ngươi nên biết Tề Nhân tội không đáng chết."

Nếu không vừa rồi, Ngụy Chi Chi liền sẽ trực tiếp giết Tề Nhân.

Ngụy Chi Chi nhịn xuống không cho nước mắt rơi xuống, Trần Dương thấy thế liền mềm lòng thở dài. Hắn biết Ngụy Chi Chi từ sinh ra liền bị ngược đãi, nàng so Ngụy Ninh còn muốn lớn hơn, nhìn qua so với Ngụy Ninh tiểu. Chính bởi vậy, cho dù Ngụy Chi Chi đưa bọn họ cũng liên lụy tiến vào, Trần Dương vẫn là không có sinh khí.

Ngụy Chi Chi trừu khụt khịt, nghẹn ngào cáo trạng: "Ta, ta không thích nàng, nàng thực yêu Ninh Ninh, chính là không yêu ta. Ta biết, liền tính nàng đã cho ta là nàng nữ nhi thời điểm, cũng không yêu ta."

"Nếu nàng không yêu ngươi, liền sẽ không mỗi ngày chuẩn bị ngươi tam cơm cùng quần áo, sẽ không ôm ngươi trở về phòng đi ngủ, lại càng không sẽ thay ngươi xoay người giải thích." Tề Nhân quả thật không là người tốt người, nàng có rất nhiều khuyết điểm, ích kỷ tham tài lại yếu đuối, sợ hãi Ngụy Quang Minh lại luyến tiếc nhà của hắn tài, bởi vì yếu đuối đối với bị ngược đãi Ngụy Chi Chi không dám ra tay cứu giúp.

Nhưng là không thể phủ nhận ít nhất nàng là một cái hảo mẫu thân, đương nàng làm Ngụy Chi Chi mẫu thân khi, ít nhất kết thúc trách nhiệm. Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống trấn an Ngụy Chi Chi: "Ngươi khi còn sống cùng Ninh Ninh quan hệ không tồi đi."

"Chỉ có Ninh Ninh kêu tỷ tỷ của ta, trộm cho ta ăn ."

"Lúc ấy Ninh Ninh mới ba tuổi, còn không có ăn xá lợi tử, nếu như không có Tề Nhân gợi ý, hắn hiểu này đó sao?"

Ngụy Chi Chi sửng sốt một chút, lập tức tức giận nói "Đây chẳng qua là nàng lương tâm bất an dùng để an ủi mình mà thôi!" Tuy rằng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn băng đến thực khẩn, cũng đã nhưng không có sát ý. Nàng nhăn nhó hồi lâu, vẫn là thực khổ sở. Nàng thích Trần Dương ôn nhu, đó là nàng từ thân sinh mẫu thân nơi đó đều không chiếm được ôn nhu, cho nên mới tưởng muốn ích kỷ lưu lại Trần Dương.

"Mụ mụ ly hôn sau có một lần trở về phát hiện ta bị ngược đãi, nàng muốn mang đi ta, nhưng là bị giết . Sau lại ta cũng bị giết, chết ở đồng hồ để bàn bên trong. Ngụy Quang Minh đem thi thể của ta luyện chế thành oán đồng oa oa đặt tại cất chứa trong phòng, cất chứa bên trong phòng có rất nhiều ác quỷ. Cất chứa bên trong phòng còn có Tomino, hắn cũng bị cha của mình ngược sát tử vong. Giấu ở người da trong, giết rất nhiều người. Sau lại hắn làm ta ăn luôn hắn, cho nên ta có thể thoát khỏi cấm chế." Ngụy Chi Chi nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, tỉnh lược rụng trong đó càng nhiều thống khổ.

Trần Dương nhớ tới cất chứa quán đời trước là tòa giết người công quán sự, có người trụ tiến vào liền sẽ chết. Ngụy Chi Chi: "Bọn họ niệm Tomino thơ, đã bị giết. Cao tăng đem bọn họ trấn áp tại vách tường trong, dùng xá lợi tử trấn áp Tomino." Mà Ngụy Quang Minh tại nhận thấy được nàng thế nhưng tránh thoát bí pháp sau đã nghĩ dùng xá lợi tử, Ngụy Chi Chi giành trước làm Ngụy Ninh ăn hết.

Ngụy Chi Chi ôm chặt duy nhất tài bảo, kia chỉ xấu xí rách nát tiểu sửu oa oa, tức giận đem Phong Đô xá lệnh bài vứt đến Trần Dương trong ngực, đưa lưng về phía hắn la lớn: "Trần Tiểu Dương thật đáng ghét! !"

Phong Đô xá lệnh bài là khối màu đen bàn tay đại tiểu bài tử, ném tại ven đường thượng cũng sẽ không có người nhìn liếc mắt một cái. Nhưng đúng là này vật không ra gì tài năng mở ra dương gian cùng vô gian địa ngục thông đạo.

Ngụy Chi Chi hung hăng xoa cái mũi, khó chịu đến không được. Nàng rầu rĩ nói: "Muốn là ngươi là ta ca ca thì tốt rồi, ta nghĩ lưu lại ngươi. Nhưng là. . ." Luyến tiếc. Nàng dùng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, tự mình báo thù cũng dính nghiệp chướng, rơi vào vô gian địa ngục thẳng đến chuộc hoàn tội nghiệt mới thôi.

Trần Dương ôm lấy Ngụy Chi Chi thân thể nho nhỏ, ôn nhu nói: "Cám ơn Chi Chi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngày mai cuối cùng một chương kết thúc. Đại khái còn có hai cái văn chương, hơn nữa vài cái phiên ngoại có thể hoàn kết đi.

Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hai đối nhất định phải đặt ở phiên ngoại giảng , hhhh chính văn liền không miêu tả rất nhiều.

Vò đầu, không quá tưởng viết Ngụy Chi Chi bị ngược đãi chi tiết cùng Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu bị lợi dụng chi tiết, đã cảm thấy viết ra sẽ trí úc. Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu từ trước bị đưa đi thiếu chút nữa gả cho một cái lão nhân, đại khái có thể biết quá cái gì sinh hoạt đi. Cùng loại với thương phẩm như vậy, bị không ngừng đưa ra ngoài trao đổi.

Tại Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu xem ra, ít nhất mẫu thân chú ý tới Ngụy Chi Chi bị ngược đãi, chính là hoàn toàn không nhân để ý nàng, nàng liền điên rồi, vặn vẹo .

Ngụy Chi Chi, rất thảm đi, tính cách cùng tâm lý cũng là có điểm vặn vẹo .

Chương 94: Tomino địa phương ngục 12

Trần Dương dắt Ngụy Chi Chi tay đưa nàng đoạn đường, Ngụy Chi Chi mẫu thân theo ở phía sau tựa hồ tại một chút khôi phục thần trí. Ít nhất nàng đã nhận thức Ngụy Chi Chi, không giống nhau trước như vậy không hề thần trí.

Trước mắt là vọng không đến cuối hắc ám, nếu như không có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, Trần Dương cũng sẽ giống mặt khác ác linh tại đây vọng không đến cuối trong bóng đêm vĩnh vô chừng mực bồi hồi. Trần Dương nhìn không tới tự thân quang mang, Ngụy Chi Chi lại xem tới được. Đó là trong bóng đêm duy nhất quang minh, phá vỡ nùng trù ám sắc, giấu ở trong bóng tối ác linh khát vọng vừa sợ sợ này cỗ quang mang, vì thế một đường theo đuôi theo dõi.

Trần Dương liếc mắt chung quanh ác linh, không có đem chúng nó xua đuổi. Vừa rồi Ngụy Chi Chi thỉnh cầu hắn có thể hay không bồi nàng đi một đoạn đường, hắn đã đáp ứng. Ngụy Chi Chi dừng lại, ngẩng đầu đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngươi đi nhanh lên đi."

Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống nói rằng: "Ta sẽ tìm được ngươi thi cốt, thay ngươi lập bia cung phụng, hy vọng ngươi có thể sớm ngày đầu thai."

Ngụy Chi Chi lắc đầu, vẫy vẫy tay, đá đá chân, đi cái lộ đều không an phận: "Ta không biết đầu thai có chỗ tốt gì, nếu lại một lần nữa gặp được Ngụy Quang Minh như vậy phụ thân, còn không bằng tiếp tục tại địa ngục trong đãi ."

"Sẽ không. Giống Ngụy Quang Minh người như thế dù sao cũng là số ít. Đừng sợ cũng không cần thất vọng, dương gian kỳ thật thực hảo."

Ngụy Chi Chi từ chối cho ý kiến: "Xem đi."

Hai người chính phân biệt là lúc, chợt phát hiện trong bóng đêm ác linh phía sau tiếp trước chạy trốn, giống như phát hiện cái gì khủng bố đồ vật đang tại tới gần. Ngụy Chi Chi thần sắc nghiêm nghị: "Ta cảm giác gặp nguy hiểm đồ vật ở cạnh gần, thực chán ghét khí tức." Nàng một cảm giác đến kia cổ hơi thở liền nhịn không được nóng nảy, bộ dáng cũng từ đáng yêu tiểu cô nương biến thành tử vong khi khủng bố bộ dáng. Nàng nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ngụy Quang Minh!"

Trần Dương cũng cảm giác đến nguy hiểm ở cạnh gần, chứng kiến phạm vi hắc ám từ từ rút đi, lộ ra màu vàng lợt vách tường cùng với hoặc là hoa mỹ hoặc là quái dị cất chứa. Nơi này là năm tầng cất chứa thất, nguyên bản để đặt tại người ở bên trong da đường tạp chờ vật tất cả đều biến mất, cái loại này quái dị ồn ào cảm giác cũng đều biến mất, chỉ còn lại có một loại vô hình khủng bố bao phủ toàn bộ cất chứa thất.

Ngụy Chi Chi nói rằng: "Năm tầng cất chứa thất có rất nhiều ác linh, ta thi cốt nguyên bản bị đặt ở nơi này, liền tính sau lại ăn Tomino chạy đi cũng thật không dám bước vào nơi này. Ngụy Quang Minh có đôi khi không khóa cất chứa thất, bởi vì hắn tự mình biết bên trong tà môn. Cái kia trong bụng tất cả đều là thủy tinh châu bảo an chính là bị cất chứa trong phòng ác linh trêu chọc đùa bỡn, cuối cùng giết chết."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Hiện tại tương đối sạch sẽ, cơ hồ không có ác linh, nhưng cảm giác càng khủng bố. Trừ phi ác linh tàn sát lẫn nhau, cho nhau cắn nuốt, cuối cùng dư lại một cái cường đại nhất mà còn ăn sạch mặt khác ác linh . . . Ác linh."

"Cất chứa trong phòng ác linh giữ vững mười lăm tuổi cân bằng."

"Thì phải là có ngoài ý muốn đánh vỡ cân bằng." Trần Dương nhấc chân bước vào cất chứa thất: "Chúng ta vào xem."

Bọn họ vẫn là thân ở Ngụy thị cất chứa quán, mà cất chứa quán cũng vẫn như cũ là dương gian cùng vô gian địa ngục thông đạo. Chính là năm tầng cất chứa thất bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, phải là bên trong nguyên bản ác linh đều bị cắn nuốt hầu như không còn duyên cớ. Cất chứa thất môn là đường ranh giới, bên ngoài vẫn như cũ là vĩnh vô chừng mực hắc ám, bên trong thì biến thành năm tầng cất chứa thất.

Bãi đặt ở cửa nhà chính tiền phương thủy tinh rương, bên trong nguyên bản gửi một khối xà phòng nữ thi, nhưng hiện tại bên trong rỗng tuếch. Ngụy Chi Chi chỉ vào thủy tinh rương nói rằng: "Linh hồn của hắn còn có thể bám vào tại thi thể thượng, tùy thời có thể chi phối thân thể tại cất chứa bên trong đi dạo. Không nhiều ít ác linh dám cùng nàng chính diện đối thượng, bên kia người da đường tạp, cùng Tomino nhất dạng cũng có linh hồn bám vào tại mặt trên. Bất quá nó kỳ thật không quá hung, đại bộ phận thời điểm đều hảo nói chuyện."

Theo Ngụy Chi Chi một đường chỉ đi qua vốn là cất giấu ác linh đồ vật, Trần Dương phát hiện những cái đó ác linh đều biến mất không thấy. Bọn họ đi qua một cái chỗ ngoặt chỗ, phát hiện một mảnh vạt quần. Đi bước một đi qua điều tra, nghe được 'Tí tách, tí tách' tiếng nước, sau đó nhìn thấy mặt đất hội tụ một bãi vết máu, theo vết máu hướng thượng phát hiện là Ngụy Miên Miên cụt tay, nàng rúc vào góc tường chỗ, vẻ mặt tái nhợt mà sợ hãi, miệng không biết nỉ non cái gì, coi như đã tinh thần thất thường.

Ngụy Chi Chi nhíu mày đứng lại tại Ngụy Miên Miên trước mặt, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là chán ghét. Ngụy Miên Miên phát hiện là cũng sớm đã tử vong Ngụy Chi Chi, hoảng sợ dưới thế nhưng phát không ra tiếng âm, toàn thân run rẩy, cuộn mình lui về phía sau.

"Nàng hẳn là biết cất chứa trong phòng xảy ra chuyện gì, đáng tiếc hỏi không ra đến."

"Không nhất định." Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn Ngụy Miên Miên.

Ngụy Miên Miên nhận ra hắn, dùng một khác chỉ hoàn hảo cánh tay bắt lấy hắn góc áo há mồm phát ra lẩm bẩm thanh âm, tựa hồ tại khẩn cầu Trần Dương cứu nàng.

Trần Dương bình tĩnh nói: "Ngươi đã chết."

Ngụy Miên Miên giống như một cái sợ hãi tới cực điểm đột nhiên nhìn thấy hy vọng biểu tình nháy mắt đọng lại, ngay sau đó, đầu của nàng lô đảo hướng bên trái, cổ cốt hoàn toàn vỡ vụn. Ánh mắt điên cuồng chuyển động, tựa hồ bởi vì bị chọc thủng chân tướng mà xuất hiện ngắn ngủi điên cuồng. Sau một lúc lâu, nàng khôi phục bình thường, lại biến đến chết lặng máy móc: "Ta chết ? Đối, ta chết ."

Ngụy Miên Miên tại vách tường trong ác linh phác tới thời điểm liền bỏ xuống Phùng Bình mở cửa chạy đi ra ngoài, lại phát hiện bên ngoài từ từ biến thành đen. Nàng theo thang lầu hướng thượng chạy, không cẩn thận ngã xuống tới, đem cổ suất chặt đứt, sau đó cả người hoàn toàn bị hắc ám bao phủ. Bị hắc ám bao phủ khoảnh khắc, nàng quên chính mình đã chết, đứng lên tiếp tục chạy. Không cẩn thận xông vào năm tầng cất chứa thất, ở bên trong gặp được quái vật, cánh tay bị xả xuống dưới ăn luôn, mà nàng bởi vì sợ hãi cho là mình sẽ chết.

"Cất chứa bên trong phòng còn có cái gì đồ vật?"

Ngụy Miên Miên lộ ra ác ý cười: "Ta dựa vào cái gì nói cho ngươi biết? Chúng ta Ngụy gia thuê các ngươi, kết quả các ngươi không có nửa điểm làm, mặc chúng ta bị ác linh giết chết. Các ngươi cũng muốn lưu lại cho chúng ta chôn cùng."

Ngụy Chi Chi phẫn nộ, nàng khí tức làm Ngụy Miên Miên sợ hãi co rúm lại một chút, lại vẫn là ôm đem Trần Dương đám người đồng thời tha xuống địa ngục ý tưởng. Trần Dương ngăn lại Ngụy Chi Chi tưởng muốn giáo huấn Ngụy Miên Miên ý tưởng, nói rằng: "Ngươi còn muốn chết lại một lần?" Nói xong hắn liền đem triền nơi tay cổ tay một chuỗi đồng tiền tệ bắt lấy đến, cũng đem này bài thẳng hình thành một phen đồng tiền kiếm, thập phần ôn hòa nói: "Nghĩ rõ ràng lặp lại lần nữa."

Ngụy Miên Miên kiêu ngạo tư thái nhất thời héo rút, lần nữa cuộn mình đứng lên lạnh run: "Ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì?"

"Cất chứa trong phòng nuốt ăn ác linh đồ vật."

Đề cập cất chứa trong phòng đồ vật, Ngụy Miên Miên tựa hồ càng vì sợ hãi: "Là, là ta ba, Ngụy Quang Minh."

Ngụy Quang Minh là tại Trần Dương trước mặt bị vách tường trong ác linh lôi kéo đi vào cắn xé mà chết, không ngờ đến đối phương thế nhưng trực tiếp thay đổi thành ác quỷ thậm chí đi đến năm tầng đem những thứ khác ác linh cắn nuốt. Ngụy Chi Chi âm trầm nói: "Ta lại đi giết chết hắn."

Trần Dương đem nàng kéo trở về: "Ngươi đừng đem mình trở thành thực vật đưa qua liền hảo." Ngụy Chi Chi không giải, Trần Dương giải thích: "Chiếu Ngụy Quang Minh cắn nuốt ác linh trình độ chỉ sợ sẽ trở thành La Sát Tư."

La Sát Tư ý tức nam La Sát, mạo cực xấu, thực người chi huyết nhục cùng bách quỷ. Lúc trước tại Long Đao Cương gặp phải kia chỉ La Sát nữ không có thể nháo xuất gió to sóng là bởi vì Độ Sóc tại, hiện tại Ngụy Quang Minh chỉ sợ sẽ không buông tha bọn họ, nếu làm cho đối phương thật sự trở thành La Sát Tư, giải quyết đứng lên quả thật thực phiền toái.

Trần Dương đứng dậy: "Vậy thì phải thừa dịp Ngụy Quang Minh còn không có trở thành La Sát Tư trước, tiêu diệt hắn trước."

Ngụy Chi Chi không đồng ý: "Ngươi đi tìm các bằng hữu của ngươi, rời đi trước nơi này đi. Chậm một chút nữa, cho dù có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài cũng ra không được ."

Trần Dương nâng lên tay phải khoát lên Ngụy Chi Chi đầu thượng, hung hăng xoa nhẹ một trận. Ngụy Chi Chi triệt để tạc mao tiếng thét: "Ngươi chán ghét! Chán ghét! Nhân gia kiểu tóc không thể loạn !" Nàng tức giận bỏ ra Trần Dương tay, chạy đến một bên chải vuốt tóc.

Vốn là muốn nói liền tính không có xá lệnh bài cũng có thể đi ra ngoài dù sao có Phong Đô lớn nhất hậu trường chỗ dựa Trần Dương: ". . ." Không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, bởi vì hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới vô luận như thế nào, Ngụy Chi Chi kiểu tóc đích xác không có loạn quá. Đối mặt Ngụy Chi Chi đầu tới ủy khuất kiêm đủ lên án ánh mắt, Trần Dương có chút chột dạ: "Cái kia, bằng không ta giúp ngươi sơ?"

Ngụy Chi Chi hừ hừ hai tiếng: "Mới không cần. Các ngươi nam sinh sơ kiểu tóc hảo xấu."

Nếu Ngụy Chi Chi không có gặp được những cái đó sốt ruột sự tình, nàng nhất định sẽ trưởng thành vi cực độ trang điểm nữ hài tử. Nàng bây giờ còn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, đối với quang nhưng chiếu người địa phương mặt biên rầm rì biên thật cẩn thận bá tóc. Trần Dương cười cười, đối Ngụy Miên Miên nói rằng: "Rất đáng yêu đi?"

Ngụy Miên Miên: "Ta chán ghét nàng tiếng thét, làm cho đau đầu." Dừng một chút, nàng nói rằng: "Nhưng là, hình như là rất hoạt bát , không như vậy chán ghét." Nàng đề tài một chuyển: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta thực ích kỷ, phá hư đến ghê tởm?"

Trần Dương trực tiếp gật đầu thừa nhận. Ngụy Miên Miên cứng lại, trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi thật không uyển chuyển." Lặng im một hồi, nàng nhún nhún vai: "Ta đích xác ích kỷ, phá hư đến ghê tởm, không đến phủ nhận. Liền tính hiện tại làm ta trọng lai một lần, vẫn là sẽ thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, vẫn là sẽ vì tư lợi, chẳng qua sẽ không bao giờ trở về." Nàng bỗng nhiên cười lạnh: "Không đủ ngoan kết quả liền cùng Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Ngụy Chi Chi nhất dạng, ngươi cho là Ngụy Quang Minh năm đó liền không đánh quá ta chủ ý? Nếu không ta việc buôn bán bản lĩnh đủ cường, có thể duy trì hắn mua những cái đó sang quý cất chứa phẩm, có năng lực giật dây đem những cái đó không cần cất chứa phẩm bán đi, ta hiện tại liền điên rồi."

"A." Trần Dương không có đồng tình Ngụy Miên Miên, nàng vi sinh tồn mà vì tư lợi, nhưng không là có thể đi theo gia hại Ngụy Chi Chi lý do.

Ngụy Miên Miên bĩu môi, chậm rãi từ góc tường đứng lên: "Ta nói, các ngươi không đi, ta phải đi. Kia chỉ xà phòng nữ thi chạy, Ngụy Quang Minh đuổi theo nàng, hiện tại đại khái sắp ăn xong. Kia lão già kia không có nửa điểm nhân tính, ta đây một cái cánh tay chính là làm hắn xả đi , nếu không xà phòng nữ thi trước có động tĩnh, phỏng chừng ta cả người đều phải bị ăn — "

Nàng đi xuất góc tường, hướng phía đại môn phương hướng. Lại tại hạ một khắc bị đột nhiên phác tới một cái quái vật điêu trụ, từ cổ chỗ bị cắn thành hai nửa, sau đó chính là 'Ca sát ca sát' nhấm nuốt thanh.

Trước mắt là một cái tướng mạo cực kỳ xấu xí ác quỷ, làn da là màu đen , mặt bộ ngũ quan mơ hồ, làn da dính nị cùng một chỗ. Tại đầu của hắn thượng có vô số tại vặn vẹo tiểu đầu lâu, đó là bị hắn nuốt ăn ác linh tại ý đồ rời đi. Ác quỷ cao hai thước, dáng người gầy yếu khô quắt, nhưng có thể nhìn đến có da thịt bao trùm.

Đây là bị bách quỷ cắn xé mà chết Ngụy Quang Minh, da hắn thịt xương huyết vốn là tất cả đều bị ác linh nuốt ăn, lại bởi vì nuốt ăn mặt khác ác linh mà lần nữa trường xuất da thịt. Nhưng nó trong ngực trước da thịt còn không có trường toàn, như cũ có thể nhìn đến bên trong màu đen dính liên cùng một chỗ nội tạng.

Ngụy Chi Chi cả người đều nổ khởi, có đối Ngụy Quang Minh sợ hãi cũng có đối mối thù của hắn hận. Nàng nhanh chóng nhảy đến Trần Dương trước mặt, bày ra công kích tư thái cực kỳ cảnh giác căm tức Ngụy Quang Minh.

Ngụy Quang Minh ưu quá du quá nuốt ăn Ngụy Miên Miên, ánh mắt thèm nhỏ dãi nhìn Trần Dương. Vốn là hắn là tưởng trực tiếp ăn luôn Ngụy Chi Chi, nhưng thấy đến Trần Dương đầy người kim quang rồi lại bắt đầu ảo tưởng ăn luôn hắn sau đó chính mình có lẽ có thể biến thành La Sát Tư, nếu lại đến cơ duyên, hoặc có thể coi vi La Sát thiên.

Trần Dương kéo Ngụy Chi Chi trường đuôi ngựa, bị Ngụy Chi Chi không kiên nhẫn bỏ ra: "Không nên đụng ta tóc." Trần Dương đành phải buông tay, ho nhẹ nói "Tiểu hài tử đứng đến bên cạnh đi, vẫn chưa tới ngươi xuất đầu bảo hộ ta thời điểm."

Ngụy Chi Chi hoài nghi: "Ngươi có thể được không?" Bởi vì từ khi đi vào Ngụy thị cất chứa quán sau đó, nàng liền chưa thấy qua Trần Dương ra tay. Hơn nữa Trần Dương nhìn qua ôn hòa không đủ sấm rền gió cuốn, cho nên nàng thực hoài nghi Trần Dương thực lực."Đừng cậy mạnh, làm một đứa bé bảo hộ cũng không phải dọa người sự tình — "

Trần Dương nhắc tới tiểu thí hài đem nàng đổ lên phía sau đi: "Đừng nói chuyện ngươi." Hắn đương Ngụy Quang Minh mặt đem trong tay đồng tiền kiếm mở ra, hình thành trường tiên."Kỳ thật ta còn là thói quen dùng dây đỏ, mềm mại hay thay đổi, có thể quất roi cũng có thể buộc chặt, so đạo gia pháp tiên muốn dùng tốt rất nhiều. Hảo tại, " 'Bá' một tiếng, dây đỏ thượng mỗi một miếng đồng tiền đi xuống, khoảng thời gian hai centimet, sử đồng tiền tiên biến đến có thể tiên có thể trói, càng dùng tốt ."Này xâu tiền đồng cách dùng bách biến, cảm tạ Quỷ Đạo tổ sư gia."

Hai tay các chấp đồng tiền tiên hai đoan, tại Ngụy Quang Minh nhảy đánh đứng lên mở ra mồm to phác tới thời điểm dùng sức quất roi đi qua, đồng tiền chạm đến Ngụy Quang Minh lập tức cháy bỏng xuất khủng bố vết thương, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy hỏa hoa. Ngụy Quang Minh bị vứt đến tường mặt sau rơi trên mặt đất, cảnh giác sợ hãi nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương trong tay đồng tiền tiên. Mà đầu hắn thượng ác linh đầu lâu lại bắt đầu cuồng hoan tru lên, hận không thể Ngụy Quang Minh lập tức bị giết.

Trần Dương bước nhanh tiến lên, Ngụy Quang Minh đại cất bước, nắm tay huy không tạp toái tường mặt. Trần Dương tránh thoát một kích sau phiên đến Ngụy Quang Minh sau lưng, tại trên bàn đạp một cái mượn lực nhảy đến so Ngụy Quang Minh cao độ cao, cũng đem trong tay đồng tiền tiên nhiễu quá Ngụy Quang Minh cổ nhanh chóng tha vài cái vòng dùng sức lặc khẩn.

Ngụy Quang Minh đứng không vững, một cái lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống. Cổ của hắn thượng xuất hiện hỏa hoa, mặt trên làn da bị đồng tiền xuyến dương khí cháy bỏng hòa tan, cơ hồ khoái lộ ra yết hầu. Đầu hắn thượng ác linh đầu lâu líu ríu phát ra vui sướng cổ quái thanh âm, cực kỳ chói tai. Lảo đảo sau đó hắn liền đứng vững, bàn tay to bắt lấy trên cổ đồng tiền tiên, hét lớn một tiếng dùng sức lôi kéo, lại đem đồng tiền tiên lôi kéo khai, mà Trần Dương thì dán tại trên lưng hắn.

Ngụy Quang Minh đầu lâu trực tiếp một trăm tám mươi độ lật đổ, cúi đầu đang cùng Trần Dương mặt đối mặt. Hắn mở ra miệng rộng, dục gặm rụng Trần Dương bên đầu lâu. Trần Dương thấy thế, tưởng muốn buông tay thời điểm phát hiện đồng tiền tiên không biết khi nào nơi tay lòng bàn tay triền vài vòng, trong nhất thời vô pháp buông ra. Thấp người nhưng cũng đem Ngụy Quang Minh đi xuống kéo, Ngụy Quang Minh cắn không, hai cánh tay cánh tay sau này vặn vẹo bắt lấy Trần Dương.

Ngụy Chi Chi thấy thế liền phác đi lên ôm lấy Ngụy Quang Minh đầu lâu, há miệng gặm đi xuống. Ngụy Quang Minh ngao một tiếng gào rít giận dữ, buông ra một bàn tay bắt lấy Ngụy Chi Chi hung hăng quăng đi ra ngoài, Trần Dương được đến khe hở buông tay ra, giảo phá hàm dương khí cao nhất ngón giữa, máu chảy ra cũng là điên cuồng nhảy đi ra âm khí.

Ngụy Quang Minh xé rách khai quấn quanh tại trên cổ đồng tiền tiên, ngửi được này cỗ âm khí càng vì điên cuồng. Thừa dịp hắn điên cuồng hết sức, Trần Dương vẽ bùa sát quỷ: "Trước hết giết ác quỷ, sau trảm La Sát. Vạn quỷ đều phục, lôi đình sét đánh trợ ta, dập nát tru tà ma. Lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Người huyết vẽ bùa sát quỷ nguyền rủa, nếu như đạo hạnh cao thâm liền nhưng hạ sát ác quỷ, thượng trảm La Sát. Ký hiệu trở thành, dừng ở Ngụy Quang Minh trên người, kim quang hiện ra, hình như có lôi đình sét đánh đáp xuống Ngụy Quang Minh trên đỉnh đầu, đem hắn phách đến dập nát. Mà ở đỉnh đầu hắn thượng hơn mười người ác linh nhọt kinh thanh tiếng thét, cũng tại lôi đình sét đánh trung bị phách đến dập nát.

Ngụy Quang Minh hình mất hồn tán, cất chứa thất lại tại nháy mắt bị hắc ám bao phủ cũng rất nhanh biến mất. Trong thông đạo ác linh nghe huyết mà đến, Ngụy Chi Chi xé mở những cái đó ác linh bảo vệ Trần Dương, gặp lại sau trong lòng ngực của hắn Phong Đô xá lệnh bài phát ra mỏng manh ánh sáng lập tức nhắc nhở: "Sử dụng xá lệnh bài thời gian muốn kết thúc, ngươi nhanh lên đi."

Trần Dương nhặt lên đồng tiền tiên, thoát tiếp theo miếng đồng tiền lập với lòng bàn tay, đồng tiền lặng im ba giây sau hướng phía bắc nghiêng lệch ba mươi độ. Hắn lập tức hướng này phương hướng đi đến: "Ta đi tìm lão Khấu bọn họ."

Ngụy Chi Chi đi theo phía sau hắn, hỗ trợ đem ác linh đuổi đi. Trần Dương Phong Đô xá lệnh bài mặc dù có thể kinh sợ ác linh, nhưng cũng sẽ khiến cho chúng nó mơ ước. Bởi vì chỉ có kiềm giữ Phong Đô xá lệnh bài tài năng trở lại dương gian, đây là bọn hắn duy nhất có thể rời đi vô gian địa ngục cơ hội.

Trần Dương dắt lấy Ngụy Chi Chi tay, căn cứ đồng tiền phương vị gợi ý tìm được Khấu Tuyên Linh mấy người. Trong tay bọn họ cũng cầm đồng tiền tệ tìm kiếm Trần Dương, song phương hội hợp sau không có nói nhảm nhiều, chỉ đơn giản công đạo sự tình tiện lợi dùng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài đến chỉ lộ.

Mao Tiểu Lị giữ chặt Trần Dương: "Trần ca, Trương Cầu Đạo không tại. Chúng ta đến trước tìm được hắn."

Trần Dương lúc này mới phát hiện Trương Cầu Đạo không tại trong đội ngũ, nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi: "Hắn đi theo ngươi tán ?"

"Không là, " Mao Tiểu Lị giành trước nói rằng: "Hắn là vi cứu ta, dẫn đi những cái đó ác linh mới có thể theo chúng ta đi tán."

"Ngươi bị thương?" Trần Dương từ Mao Tiểu Lị trên người ngửi được mùi máu tươi.

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Ta không sự, trước tìm Trương Cầu Đạo."

Ngụy Chi Chi: "Không còn kịp rồi."

"Các ngươi đi trước." Trần Dương đem Phong Đô xá lệnh bài ném cho Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Lão Khấu, ngươi đem người đều dây an toàn đi ra ngoài."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp nhận Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, nhíu mày tưởng muốn cự tuyệt khi, bối Tề Nhân Lục Tu Chi không xuất một bàn tay nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn nói rằng: "Chúng ta đi trước."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ta với ngươi cùng đi tìm Trương Cầu Đạo."

Trần Dương cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Đừng hồ nháo, trở về."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ôm Ngụy Ninh hướng Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Tiểu Lị, ngươi đi chỉ biết liên lụy. Trần Dương còn có Độ cục tại, hắn có thể đem Trương Cầu Đạo toàn tu toàn đuôi mang đi ra."

Mao Tiểu Lị trầm mặc, sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Ta biết ."

Ngụy Chi Chi phiêu tại Trần Dương phía sau: "Ngươi điên rồi! Hiện tại đi tìm người nào? Thông đạo cũng sắp quan , ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn bị vây tại vô gian địa ngục trong không bao giờ có thể đi ra ngoài! Ngươi bây giờ đi ra ngoài còn kịp, nhanh lên quay đầu không cần do dự ."

Trần Dương không vội, Ngụy Chi Chi ngược lại là cấp sẽ lo lắng. Trực tiếp ôm lấy Trần Dương đùi liền muốn đem hắn xả đi: "Ta không thể để cho ngươi làm chuyện điên rồ, ngươi phải nhanh chóng rời đi."

Trần Dương bị kéo đến lảo đảo: "Chi Chi, không cần hồ nháo. Ta phải tìm được đồng sự, đem hắn mang về mới được."

"Thông đạo lớn như vậy, ngươi làm sao tìm được? Nói không chừng ngươi đồng sự sớm đã bị ác linh kéo đến vô gian địa ngục ! Vô gian địa ngục ngươi có biết đó là cái gì địa phương sao? Đi sẽ thấy cũng trở về không đến, ngươi đừng vờ ngốc nhanh lên đi." Ngụy Chi Chi như thế nào lôi kéo, đều kéo không nhúc nhích Trần Dương, ngược lại làm hắn ly môn càng ngày càng xa. Thẳng đến cuối cùng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định đi qua, Trần Dương vẫn là bị vây ở trong thông đạo rốt cuộc ra không được.

Ngụy Chi Chi cấp khóc: "Ngươi ngu ngốc, ra không được . Làm sao bây giờ?"

Trần Dương sờ sờ cái mũi, cảm thấy chính mình giống như có chút không có phúc hậu: "Hảo hảo , ngươi đừng khóc . Ta lại chưa nói ta ra không được."

"Hiện tại thông đạo đều quan , xá lệnh bài có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính đi qua, ngươi còn thế nào đi ra ngoài?"

"Có thể đi ra ngoài , vẫn có thể đi ra ngoài . Tìm xem quan hệ có thể đi ra ngoài, ta đây không phải là tại Phong Đô nơi ấy có quan hệ sao?"

"Có gì quan hệ?" Ngụy Chi Chi trừu cái mũi hỏi ý kiến: "Vô gian địa ngục giam giữ trọng phạm, phổ thông âm ty quỷ sai không có quyền quản lý ."

"Hoàn hảo, ta kia dựa núi rất ngạnh. Đi thôi, đi trước tìm Cầu Đạo." Trần Dương vừa nói vừa đi, mà Ngụy Chi Chi nửa tin nửa ngờ, nhưng là không có biện pháp ngăn cản. Dù sao hiện tại thông đạo quan , lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi, lại phá hư cũng phá hư không đến đâu đi.

Cuối cùng Trần Dương là tại vô gian địa ngục bên cạnh chỗ tìm được Trương Cầu Đạo, lúc đó Trương Cầu Đạo một số gần như hôn mê, bị ác linh công kích đến thương tích chất chồng. Lại đến chậm một bước chỉ sợ đương thật cũng bị ác linh kéo vào vô gian địa ngục trong, lại mò đi ra chỉ sợ cũng thực khó sống lại.

Trần Dương cõng lên Trương Cầu Đạo trở về đi, thuận tay tưởng dắt Ngụy Chi Chi tay, nhưng là mò không . Hắn quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Ngụy Chi Chi an tĩnh đứng ở vô gian địa ngục bên cạnh, nháy mắt liền hiểu được. Tiếc nuối bất đắc dĩ cũng không có biện pháp cung cấp trợ giúp, hắn không thể đi lay động âm phủ luật pháp.

Ngụy Chi Chi hỏi hắn: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi thật sự có dựa núi sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Có."

"A, ta tin ngươi đi. Kia, tái kiến." Ngụy Chi Chi lúc này ngược lại là không lại khóc, ngược lại giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười nói lời từ biệt. Mẫu thân của nàng từ bên cạnh đi ra, khôi phục lý trí nàng dắt Ngụy Chi Chi tay, tràn ngập cảm kích hướng Trần Dương nói lời cảm tạ.

Một lớn một nhỏ hai mẹ con hướng vô gian địa ngục đi đến, dần dần rời xa. Trần Dương thật khó khăn quá, chính là hiện tại duy nhất có thể làm cũng chỉ dư lại thay Ngụy Chi Chi tích lũy công đức . Hắn cõng lên Trương Cầu Đạo hướng cửa thông đạo đi đến, vừa đi vừa bấm đường tàu riêng, 'Đô đô' vài tiếng chuyển được, một chỗ khác truyền đến Độ Sóc thanh âm trầm thấp.

Trần Dương nghe được Độ Sóc thanh âm mới phát hiện mình có bao nhiêu tưởng niệm hắn, vừa mở miệng lòng tràn đầy ủy khuất trực tiếp liền đổ ra: "Lão Độ, mau tới tiếp ta. Ta có thể tưởng tượng ngươi , ngươi không tại, bọn họ liền liều mạng tú. Ta người cô đơn, thế đơn lực mỏng. . ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Cáo trạng Trần Tiểu Dương: Tú, ta cho các ngươi tú!

1, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo chi gian phát sinh sự sẽ tại phiên ngoại nói đến, chính văn cũng không nhắc lại. Dù sao đây là Mao Tiểu Lị thông suốt cơ hội.

2, chưa nói muốn kết thúc a. Chỉ nói là cái này văn chương hoàn kết, còn có hai cái văn chương tả hữu đi. Mặt khác cũng có phiên ngoại.

3, ai, dưỡng tiểu miêu tể rất xấu rồi. Một cái buổi sáng muốn uy nó tứ năm lần, mỗi lần liền uống một ném ném, uống xong trở mặt chạy. Một đói liền miêu miêu miêu gọi, ta điểm tâm cơm trưa đều chưa ăn, còn phải cho nó hướng phao sữa bột uy nó. Không phải liền vẫn luôn theo ở phía sau miêu miêu gọi, rõ ràng là tiểu đoản chân, chạy trốn liền tặc khoái. Chính là ăn một lần no, nằm không động, đại gia nhất dạng.

Chương 95: Tử vong tính toán khí 01

Trương Cầu Đạo tại trên giường bệnh nằm ba ngày, Mao Tiểu Lị yên lặng bồi hắn ba ngày. Trương Cầu Đạo ngầm vui vẻ cũng mua được phân cục những người khác, làm hắn ở trên giường lại nằm một vòng. Phân cục người trong trừ bỏ Mao Tiểu Lị, còn lại người đều đến đông đủ, bao quát Ngỗi Tuyên.

Mã Sơn Phong che Ngỗi Tuyên lỗ tai, trách cứ nói rằng: "Ngươi như vậy sẽ dạy hư tôn nữ của ta ."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Gia gia, ta có thể nghe thấy."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Ngoan, ngươi muốn làm bộ nghe không được. Khò khè khò khè bay mất, tất cả đều nghe không được."

Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu: "Ân ân, khò khè khò khè toàn bay đi, ta đều nghe không được."

Trần Dương qua lại nhìn này gia tôn lưỡng: "Các ngươi nhận thân ?" Từ khi hắn trở về nhìn đến Ngỗi Tuyên trên người liên thể y thêm hồng nhạt toái hoa tiểu váy, họa phong từ tiểu tiên nữ biến thành gia gia nãi nãi mang oa, kia nháy mắt hắn là có chút mộng , sau đó nhìn đến thần tình tuyệt vọng cùng chết lặng Cơ Khương, cảm giác lại có điểm an ủi. Hảo tại Ngỗi Tuyên không có bị dưỡng béo, nhiều ít có chút may mắn.

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Gia gia nói muốn nhận ta đương làm cháu gái, ta nói muốn hỏi ngươi ý kiến. Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi có đồng ý hay không?" Mã Sơn Phong ngẩng đầu lần đầu dùng lạnh lùng biểu tình đối mặt Trần Dương.

Trần Dương: ". . ." Tâm tình của hắn phức tạp: "Đáp ứng ta, Ngỗi Tuyên, liền tính ngươi nhận Mã thúc đương gia gia cũng ngàn vạn không cần buông tha chính mình thẩm mỹ. Đem hằng ngày ăn mặc giao cho Cơ Khương đi, ngươi không thể cướp đoạt nàng công tác cơ hội."

Nghe vậy, Cơ Khương hồi lấy cảm kích mà trầm trọng biểu tình, sau đó đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói: "Mã phó cục cùng Mã đại thẩm mỗi ngày đại sáng sớm muốn lại đây thay ngươi rửa mặt chải đầu ăn diện, lão nhân gia không dễ dàng, ngươi không thể rất ích kỷ."

Ngỗi Tuyên mặt lộ vẻ do dự, nói thật nàng vẫn là rất thích Mã Sơn Phong cùng Mã đại thẩm cho nàng ăn diện , đương nhiên Cơ Khương ăn diện nàng cũng thực thích. Trong nhất thời, nàng cảm thấy do dự.

Đúng là phần này do dự làm ở đây mọi người trừ bỏ Mã Sơn Phong tất cả đều cảm giác đến hài tử thẩm mỹ quan tần lâm vặn vẹo nguy cơ, vì thế Khấu Tuyên Linh ngăn lại Mã Sơn Phong, mà Trần Dương cùng Cơ Khương nhất tề tiến lên thuyết phục nàng.

So sánh với Mã Sơn Phong, Ngỗi Tuyên vẫn là càng thích Trần Dương, vì thế khoái hoạt gật đầu đồng ý, từ Cơ Khương phụ trách chính mình mỗi ngày xuyên đáp. Đối với cái này, Mã Sơn Phong ai oán tiểu nhãn thần xem xét biến Trần Dương, Cơ Khương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh, ba người tại về hài tử thẩm mỹ phương diện nhất trí cho rằng hẳn là kiên định, tuyệt đối không thể để cho gia gia nãi nãi đời đến mang.

Đối với cái này, Mã Sơn Phong đem khí rơi tại Trương Cầu Đạo trên người, hắn nói: "Là nam nhân liền thoải mái truy, giả bộ bệnh tính cái gì?"

Trần Dương trước ngăn lại Trương Cầu Đạo nói chuyện, cũng đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Trở về làm bài tập." Ngỗi Tuyên không phục nói nàng bài tập làm xong, mà Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc: "Nếu không ta cho ngươi báo cái đàn dương cầm áo sổ ban?"

Ngỗi Tuyên trầm mặc ra khỏi phòng, Cơ Khương vội vàng theo sau. Chờ tiểu hài tử vừa đi, Trương Cầu Đạo mới lên tiếng: "Mã thúc, ngài biệt kẻ no không biết cái khổ của kẻ đói. Các ngươi ở đây vài cái, trừ bỏ Ngỗi Tuyên cùng Cơ Khương, cái gì không đối tượng?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Kia có thể không từ thủ đoạn? Tóm lại không thể gạt người, ngươi hỏi một chút nhìn ở đây có hay không người là đem đối tượng lừa về nhà !" Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn về phía Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi, hai nam nhân ho nhẹ vài tiếng, sôi nổi cúi đầu rút ra báo chí hoặc tạp chí đến xem. Đối với giấu diếm thân phận theo đuổi lão bà chuyện này là không có khả năng chột dạ , đời này đều không có khả năng chột dạ, ngược lại còn có chút vui rạo rực.

Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi trầm mặc cấp cho Mã Sơn Phong lo lắng: "Yêu một người liền muốn chân thành lấy đãi, lừa gạt tương đương mất đi tín nhiệm của nàng. Mà tín nhiệm là giữa hai người quan trọng nhất tình cảm thành phần, cho nên, nhanh chóng đứng lên khởi công đi làm."

Trương Cầu Đạo không đứng dậy, có chút thụ giáo nói: "Mã thúc ngươi nói đến đối, tín nhiệm là giữa hai người quan trọng nhất tình cảm thành phần, tại vợ chồng gian càng vì trọng yếu." Nói xong hắn liền cầm lấy đặt ở chăn thượng đánh một nửa trò chơi tạm dừng di động, rời khỏi trò chơi mặt biên điểm khai thông tấn lục: "Vi không ảnh hưởng ngài cùng Mã thẩm tình cảm, ta quyết định hướng Mã thẩm tố giác ngài tàng tư tiền thuê nhà sự tình — "

Mã Sơn Phong động tác mau lẹ đến hoàn toàn không giống cái hơn năm mươi tuổi 'Lão niên người', bay nhanh đoạt lấy Trương Cầu Đạo di động ấn rụng thông tin rời khỏi thông tin mặt biên, cũng thập phần hữu hảo ôn hòa nói: "Trên thực tế tại đạt được ái tình trước yêu cầu một ít chiến lược, thích hợp lừa gạt thuộc loại chiến lược một loại. Chỉ cần vận dụng đến đương, có thể đủ xúc tiến lẫn nhau tình cảm."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tha ghế dựa đến bên giường ngoắc: "Đến đến, lại đây thương lượng." Trần Dương bị kéo qua đi, Mã Sơn Phong vốn là an vị ở cạnh gần giường địa phương, cho nên không hề động. Lục Tu Chi đứng đến khá xa, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn luôn đặt ở Khấu Tuyên Linh trên người không có rời đi quá.

Trần Dương tại đi qua thời điểm, đem ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông làm bộ xem báo chí Độ Sóc cường ngạnh kéo qua đi, ôm Độ Sóc cánh tay dính hồ không buông tay. Trương Cầu Đạo cảm thấy có chút lạt ánh mắt, vì thế đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ khác: "Tuần sau là Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tổ chức đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội, ta nghĩ mang Tiểu Lị hồi Long Hổ sơn — "

Trần Dương nhướng mày: "Nhanh như vậy thấy cha mẹ chồng?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Quá nhanh . Các ngươi tính toán cái gì thời điểm bãi tiệc rượu?"

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu, tính tính ngày nói rằng: "Tháng mười phân không có thích hợp kết hôn ngày hoàng đạo, tháng mười một cùng mười hai tháng ngược lại là có thật tốt ngày tốt, có thể suy xét. Bất quá sắp tới nội kết hôn đều rất vội vàng, ta lại lật lật nhìn có hay không thích hợp ngày hoàng đạo."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta chỉ là muốn mang Tiểu Lị đi xem Long Hổ sơn phong cảnh, mang nàng xem xem ta chỗ ở mà thôi. Các ngươi có thể hay không biệt mau vào?"

Trần Dương: "Rất nhanh sao? Thông báo, kết giao, kết hôn, hai tháng nội không thể thu phục?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Người nào hai tháng nội có thể thu phục chung thân đại sự?"

"Ta a." Trần Dương lý lẽ đương nhiên chỉ vào chính mình, ngẩng đầu hướng Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Đúng không lão Độ, hai ta chính là gặp mặt đính hôn, kết giao, hai tháng nội xác định kết hôn ngày. Còn có lão Khấu, hai người bọn họ không sai biệt lắm hai tháng nội kết giao, hỗ hứa chung thân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh còn có chút ngại ngùng, Lục Tu Chi cúi đầu cười nhìn hắn, hai người chi gian tràn ngập không tiếng động ngọt ngào bầu không khí.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn xem Trần Dương này đối, lại nhìn xem Khấu Tuyên Linh kia đối, mặt không đổi sắc cười lạnh hai tiếng lấy kỳ khó chịu chi tình. Trần Dương kia đối là manh hôn ách gả vương bát đối đậu xanh nhìn vừa mắt, Khấu Tuyên Linh này đối là từ tiểu cho chính mình đầu tư bồi dưỡng đối tượng, khởi điểm không giống tại sao có thể nói nhập làm một?

Lúc này Mã Sơn Phong bổ đao: "Ta với ngươi Mã thẩm là bà mối giới thiệu, liếc mắt một cái liền tương trung. Nói chuyện một tháng, sau đó định thân, kết hôn, nếu không đến tuyển cái ngày hoàng đạo, đôi ta hai tháng nội có thể thành vợ chồng."

Trương Cầu Đạo hô hấp có chút suy yếu, từ Mã Sơn Phong cầm trong tay xoay tay lại cơ mở ra trò chơi mặt biên lần nữa chơi sẽ trò chơi lãnh tĩnh sau nói rằng: "Chúng ta không giống."

Trần Dương: "Cũng thế. Ngươi cùng Tiểu Lị đồng sự hai ba năm, Tiểu Lị còn đem ngươi làm bằng hữu."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Trát tâm Trần cục, đừng nói như vậy, Cầu Đạo cùng Tiểu Lị đây không phải là trước hai năm đều không thông suốt sao? Các ngươi là nhất kiến chung tình, Cầu Đạo cùng Tiểu Lị là lâu ngày sinh tình."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhấc tay: "Kỳ thật ta cùng A Chi cũng là lâu ngày sinh tình."

"A —" Trần Dương kéo dài ngữ điệu, ánh mắt cố ý tại Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hai người chi gian bồi hồi: " 'Ngày' lâu sinh tình, hiểu."

Trương Cầu Đạo điểm khai trò chơi mặt biên điên cuồng giết một vòng sau khôi phục bình tĩnh: "Tính , các ngươi phối hợp ta một chút liền hảo."

Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, Mao Tiểu Lị nói rằng: "Trương Cầu Đạo, ta có thể đi vào tới sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo run rẩy run rẩy chăn, nhanh chóng nằm xuống cũng giấu khởi di động, thanh âm thấp vài cái độ: "Tiến vào."

Mao Tiểu Lị mở cửa, nhìn thấy Trần Dương đám người còn có chút kinh ngạc, đi tới đem bàn ăn đặt ở tủ đầu giường: "Trương Cầu Đạo, ta thay ngươi nhiệt một chút cháo, có thể ngồi xuống ăn sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lãnh tĩnh nói: "Có thể." Sau đó hắn an vị đứng lên tiếp nhận bát trầm mặc ăn vài hớp, tại Mao Tiểu Lị sau lưng Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cực kỳ khinh bỉ, Mã Sơn Phong cũng không thanh lắc đầu, đoạn sổ không được. Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng liếc bọn họ liếc mắt một cái, hàm thìa uống khẩu cháo đột nhiên ho khan, khụ đến tê tâm liệt phế.

Mao Tiểu Lị khẩn trương chụp bối uy thủy: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? Miệng vết thương còn đau?"

Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu: "Ăn được cấp."

Mao Tiểu Lị nhíu mày, tiếp nhận trong tay của hắn cháo bát: "Ta đến uy ngươi đi. Ngươi thương nặng như vậy liền biệt ăn quá gấp, ho khan sẽ dẫn phát miệng vết thương đau đớn."

Trương Cầu Đạo mặt không đổi sắc thậm chí lãnh đạm chối từ: "Không cần, chính mình có thể đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị thấy hắn kiên trì, vì thế nói rằng: "Vậy được rồi, ngươi chính mình ăn." Trương Cầu Đạo độc lai độc vãng, chưa bao giờ cùng nữ sinh thân mật lui tới, làm người uy hắn uống cháo quả thật khó xử.

Vốn là chỉ là muốn chối từ một chút liền thịnh tình không thể chối từ tiếp thu Trương Cầu Đạo mộng một cái chớp mắt.

Hì hì. Trần Dương mấy người đang mặt sau nghẹn cười. Nên, làm hắn trang, lật thuyền .

Mao Tiểu Lị nheo mắt nhìn Trương Cầu Đạo trên người băng gạc, nhíu mày thở dài: "Tính , vẫn là ta uy ngươi đi. Muốn là không cẩn thận sái đi ra, bị phỏng miệng vết thương cũng không nên." Lúc này Trương Cầu Đạo không lại chối từ, không có cự tuyệt Mao Tiểu Lị vươn ra cái thìa.

Trần Dương đá đem Khấu Tuyên Linh bắp chân, ý bảo hắn biệt ở tại chỗ này đương bóng đèn, nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài. Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng bên cạnh né tránh, quay đầu lại dùng môi ngữ nói rằng: [ không, ta muốn hiểu biết như thế nào truy bạn gái. ]

Trần Dương còn chưa nói nói, tiểu ra- đa · Lục Tu Chi liền đem Khấu Tuyên Linh áp hướng cửa nhà, cũng đã là có đối tượng người trưởng thành rồi như thế nào còn có thể học nhân gia truy bạn gái? Nghe một chút cũng không được. Nhất định hảo hảo giáo dục.

Trần Dương: "Tiểu Lị, Cầu Đạo, chúng ta đây đi ra ngoài trước." Nói xong hắn liền lôi kéo Độ Sóc hướng cửa phương hướng đi, Mã Sơn Phong theo ở phía sau. Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi ở phía trước do dự, nhanh đến cửa thời điểm nghe được Mao Tiểu Lị thanh âm.

Nàng nói: "Thừa dịp hiện tại đại gia đều tại, ta có sự kiện muốn nói, ta nghĩ rời đi phân cục hồi Mao sơn."

Trương Cầu Đạo phản ứng kịch liệt bắt lấy Mao Tiểu Lị thủ đoạn, đối thượng ánh mắt của nàng khi lại đem sắp trút xuống đi ra khẩn trương cùng vội vàng áp quay mắt đế, mặt băng được ngay, làm bộ bình tĩnh hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đi? Vì cái gì? Nếu như là bởi vì ta lần này cứu ngươi, cho ngươi cảm thấy phức tạp đại cũng không tất. Đổi thành bất cứ người nào, ta cũng sẽ cứu."

"Đổi thành những người khác, căn bản không cần ngươi cứu." Mao Tiểu Lị bình tĩnh trả lời.

Trần Dương cùng Mã Sơn Phong, Khấu Tuyên Linh ba người đối diện, nhiều ít trong lòng có suy đoán. Mã Sơn Phong xua tay ý bảo bọn họ đều đừng nói chuyện, trước lẳng lặng nghe Mao Tiểu Lị ý tưởng.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta cuối cùng không thể luôn là đương cản trở đi. Lúc ấy tình huống vô luận nếu đổi lại là ai, Trần ca vẫn là lão Khấu, cũng sẽ không xuất sự, có thể dễ dàng giải quyết. Trừ bỏ ta, không thể tự cứu còn muốn liên lụy những người khác."

Trương Cầu Đạo căng thẳng biểu tình nói: "Không là liên lụy." Đối mặt Mao Tiểu Lị không hiểu ánh mắt, hắn nói rằng: "Bởi vì là ngươi, cho nên ta sẽ không cảm thấy là bị liên lụy ."

Mao Tiểu Lị giật mình, sau đó lộ ra kinh ngạc cùng xin lỗi biểu tình. Trương Cầu Đạo vội vàng miết đến ánh mắt, trấn định nói rằng: "Bất kể là ai, ta cũng sẽ không cảm thấy bị liên lụy."

Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa tưởng mắt trợn trắng, thông báo còn kém lâm môn một cước, đột nhiên lùi bước, túng.

Mao Tiểu Lị 'A' thanh, yểu muôi cháo uy đến Trương Cầu Đạo bên miệng. Người sau mắt nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, ngậm cái thìa nuốt hạ cháo hoa: "Ngươi thật muốn đi?"

"Ân. Thật sự muốn đi." Mao Tiểu Lị trả lời.

Trần Dương cự tuyệt: "Không được. Ngươi đi rồi, phân cục lại sát một cái. Chúng ta tổng cộng cũng liền sáu người, thật vất vả nhiều Lục Tu Chi, hắn căn bản không làm, không có trọng dụng. Ngươi vừa đi, phân cục lại biến thành trước bốn người hình thức, hoàn toàn bị tổng cục treo lên đánh, còn thế nào tưởng vượt qua tổng cục?"

Bị điểm danh · không có trọng dụng · không chút nào làm · Lục Tu Chi mắt nhìn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ Trần Dương, cho Độ Sóc một cái 'Nhiều quản quản' ánh mắt. Nhưng Độ Sóc lựa chọn gật đầu phụ họa, không nhìn cái kia 'Nhiều quản quản' ánh mắt.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Trần ca, ta thật xin lỗi. Nhưng ta đích xác quyết định hồi Mao sơn, không thể lại vô tri vô giác, hoang phế độ nhật. Nếu không sớm hay muộn có một ngày ta sẽ bị các ngươi tất cả đều vứt hạ, biến thành liên lụy các ngươi hành trang."

Trương Cầu Đạo đạm lên tiếng nói "Ta không sợ, cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ hành trang trọng."

"Ta ghét bỏ." Mao Tiểu Lị quay đầu lại: "Mã thúc, ngươi có thể hiểu quyết tâm của ta đi?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Thật quyết định ?"

"Ân."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Trần cục, ta đồng ý. Ngươi thì sao?"

"Không đồng ý." Cho dù là nhìn tại Trương Cầu Đạo trên mặt, Trần Dương cũng không có thể thật làm cho Mao Tiểu Lị rời đi phân cục, bằng không Trương Cầu Đạo tuyệt đối cũng sẽ rời đi phân cục. Cho nên hắn nói rằng: "Mao gia truyền nhân hướng tới có thông suốt vừa nói, tam quan cửu khiếu, bi đất không khai. Không tiếp sinh khí, tu đạo đùa giỡn nhất dạng. Ngươi hồi Mao sơn Mao gia, có phải hay không muốn khai tổng khiếu?"

Người có tam quan cửu khiếu, trong đó tổng khiếu tên là bi đất, tại đạo giáo trung lại danh bi đất cung. Bi đất cung củ lạc nhất dạng lớn nhỏ, cũng là tu đạo trời cho cùng không mấu chốt.

Mao Tiểu Lị cười một chút: "Đối. Tam quang cửu khiếu, tổng khiếu không khai cũng là uổng phí một thân hảo thiên phú. Mao gia nhiều lần đảm nhiệm truyền nhân biết như thế nào thông suốt pháp quyết, cho nên ta muốn trở về, yêu cầu hoa rất nhiều thời gian."

Cổ có ngàn thánh bất truyền nói đến, cho tới bây giờ cũng không có thay đổi loại này ý tưởng. Đại khái ý tứ chính là thông suốt sở dụng pháp quyết tuyệt không ngoại truyện, cần truyền thụ có đức giả. Mao Tiểu Lị phụ thân biết thông suốt pháp quyết, nàng tưởng muốn thông suốt liền đến trở về.

Trần Dương: "Ta sẽ không ngăn cản ngươi thông suốt, ngươi có thể tiến tới, ta thật cao hứng. Nhưng là không tất yếu liền như vậy rời đi phân cục, ngươi coi như thành là đi tiến tu, phân cục còn quải tên của ngươi, khai hoàn khiếu học xong phép thuật liền mau chóng quay về. Đại gia đều sẽ chờ ngươi, lại nói không là muốn khai giảng sao? Ngươi nghỉ hè công khóa làm xong sao? Có hay không cùng trường học xin phép? Trường học đồng ý sao?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Nghỉ hè công khóa chính là yêu cầu hoàn thành xã hội thực tiễn, đã giao cho phụ trách đồng học. Ta đã đem xin phép đơn đưa cho phụ đạo viên, thỉnh trường kỳ nghỉ bệnh. Sáng nay lần trước phục, đã đồng ý."

"Hảo đi. Xem ra ngươi sớm có quyết định, chuẩn bị đầy đủ dưới tình huống ta cũng không có biện pháp lại giữ lại." Trần Dương chỉ có thể đồng ý, mắt nhìn Trương Cầu Đạo: "Các ngươi. . . Trước tâm sự? Chúng ta đi ra ngoài đi."

Lui rời khỏi phòng gian sau, Trần Dương đóng cửa lại. Sau đó hắn, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Mã Sơn Phong liền đồng loạt bám vào trên cửa vãnh tai nghe lén, Lục Tu Chi cùng Độ Sóc chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ ở bên đi theo. Độ Sóc đưa tay che ở Trần Dương trước trán, miễn cho hắn không cẩn thận đụng vào trên cửa.

Trần Dương nhỏ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Nghe được cái gì sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu tình ngưng trọng: "Không có. Mã thúc, ngươi thì sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu: "Xem ra là không lời nào để nói. Cầu Đạo tình cảm lộ, huyền a."

Một lát sau, Trần Dương nghe được tiếng bước chân: "Đi ra ." Mấy người nháy mắt làm điểu thú tán.

Mao Tiểu Lị bưng bát xuống lầu, cả người nhìn qua nhẹ nhàng không ít: "Ta đi thu thập hành lý, chuẩn bị hai ngày này bước đi. Cần ta vẽ bùa sao?"

Trần Dương: "Đương nhiên. Ngươi trước chuẩn bị hai đại rương, chúng ta chuẩn bị lần này đạo giáo giao lưu hội dùng bùa đập chết mặt khác thiên sư."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đi. Đối , vừa mới các ngươi sau khi đi, ta cùng Trương Cầu Đạo là WeChat nói chuyện phiếm, cho nên các ngươi nghe không được." Nàng dương thắng lợi cười đắc ý rời đi.

Trần Dương: "Đạo vỏ quýt dày móng tay nhọn."

Mã Sơn Phong trở lại thuận tay cầm lấy trước đặt ở chén trà trên bàn, vừa đi hồi văn phòng vừa nói nói "Người trẻ tuổi tình cảm, lão nhân gia liền không trộn lẫn cùng. Ta trước cùng đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội bên kia liên hệ, vốn là phân cục là có ba cái danh ngạch, nhưng là lần này đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội là tại Cầu Đạo gia cử hành, cho nên chúng ta có thể đi Long Hổ sơn tổ đình làm khách. Nhưng là nhiều người liền đại biểu phiền toái cùng khó khăn, các ngươi phải có chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Trần Dương không giải: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh tựa vào ghế sô pha trên lưng, chậm rãi từ lưng ghế dựa hoạt đến sô pha tòa, nằm ngửa nói rằng: "Mỗi lần đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội tuyên bố danh ngạch kỳ thật sẽ vượt qua tổ đình có thể chứa nạp danh ngạch, bởi vì bọn họ sẽ thiết trí chướng ngại vật trên đường, nếu như có thể đủ thuận lợi giải quyết chướng ngại vật trên đường, tại pháp hội bắt đầu khi đuổi tới cho dù là chân chính bắt được danh ngạch."

"Chướng ngại vật trên đường?"

"Lần trước giao lưu pháp hội tại Bạch Vân Quan, thiết trí chướng ngại vật trên đường là mặt nạ. Không biết chỗ nào tìm tới mặt nạ quỷ hữu tình biểu diễn, thiếu chút nữa đem tuổi trẻ thiên sư chơi điên, cuối cùng bắt lấy mặt nạ thiên tài tính thắng."

Mặt nạ quỷ có đủ túi da, chúng nó có thể ở túi da thượng vẽ tranh, bộ thượng túi da giống như người lạ, lẫn vào trong đám người tuyệt đối phát hiện không xuất khác thường.

Trần Dương: "Nghe đứng lên rất có ý tứ."

Lúc này phân cục rộng mở đại môn dừng lại một chiếc xe hơi, cửa xe mở ra, từ bên trong đi ra Tề Nhân cùng Ngụy Ninh. Tề Nhân trên cánh tay còn cột lấy băng vải, trên người cũng nhiều chỗ triền băng vải, hiển nhiên là thương còn chưa khỏe đầy đủ hết liền đi ra.

Tề Nhân dắt Ngụy Ninh tay đi tới, dẫn đầu đối Trần Dương xoay người cúc cung, chân thành nói lời cảm tạ: "Cám ơn các ngươi đã cứu ta cùng Ninh Ninh."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có gì." Hắn nhìn về phía Ngụy Ninh, người sau có chút e lệ, nắm bắt ngón tay nhỏ giọng kêu ca ca. Trần Dương cười nói: "Ninh Ninh hôm nay thật soái!"

Ngụy Ninh liền chạy tới giữ chặt Trần Dương góc áo, đối hắn nói rằng: "Chúng ta tìm được Chi Chi , muốn đem nàng mang đi."

Trần Dương: "Ân?"

Tề Nhân thay nhi tử lần nữa giải thích: "Chúng ta bị đưa đến bệnh viện, tỉnh lại sau đó lại trở lại Ngụy thị cất chứa quán, ở bên trong phát hiện Ngụy Quang Minh, Ngụy Kiệt, Ngụy Miên Miên cùng Phùng Bình thi thể, nhưng là không tìm được Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu cùng Hứa Duyệt." Phía trước Ngụy Quang Minh cùng Ngụy Kiệt phụ tử lưỡng tử trạng so thảm, không có toàn thây. Ngụy Miên Miên là từ trên lầu ngã xuống tới chặt đứt cổ, Phùng Bình lại là bị dọa phá đảm chết đi.

Ngụy Quang Minh mấy người còn có thể tìm được thi thể là bởi vì bọn họ tại tử vong trước còn có thi cốt, Hứa Duyệt tại tử vong trước đã bị kia phúc tên là 《 quái đản 》 họa ăn luôn, thi cốt vô tồn tự nhiên tìm không thấy. Về phần Ngụy Hiểu Hiểu, ôm 《 quái đản 》 cam nguyện ở lại vô gian địa ngục bồi hồi, căn bản không nguyện hồi dương gian.

"Ngụy gia người cơ hồ chết hết, tài sản giao từ ta đến xử lý. Ta đem Ngụy thị cất chứa quán quan , có thể quyên quyên góp đi ra, dư lại một chút bán đi. Ta đã đem lần này mời các ngươi đuôi khoản đánh đi qua, hy vọng không nên để ý." Tề Nhân hít sâu sau thở dài một tiếng: "Năm tầng cất chứa thất vách tường xuất hiện một đạo cái khe, ta ở bên trong phát hiện vô số đầy đủ bạch cốt, ta không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ, chỉ có thể đến nói cho các ngươi biết."

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta sẽ đăng báo Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, làm cho bọn họ xử lý."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Tề Nhân thở phào: "Dù sao kia phòng ở ta là tuyệt đối không dám lại trở về trụ. Đối , ta đi năm tầng cất chứa thất vốn là chính là muốn tìm Chi Chi thi cốt. Sau lại tại góc đồng hồ để bàn trong phát hiện nàng thi cốt, đã thu liễm lập bia, cũng đem nàng đặt ở chùa miếu trong ngày đêm cung phụng. Bên kia, ta cũng mang đi nàng bài vị, hy vọng ngày đêm cung phụng có thể làm cho nàng sớm một chút thoát khỏi tội nghiệt, sớm ngày đầu thai."

"Có tâm." Trần Dương lập tức hỏi nàng, Ngụy Chi Chi thi cốt bãi đặt ở đâu tòa chùa miếu, nếu là có thể hắn muốn thay Ngụy Chi Chi toàn công đức.

Tề Nhân nói cho Trần Dương địa chỉ, sau đó do dự lại thấp thỏm hỏi ý kiến: "Các vị đại sư, ta, ta nghĩ biết có biện pháp nào không lấy ra Ninh Ninh trong bụng xá lợi tử." Nàng miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Ta biết xá lợi tử là thứ tốt, Ninh Ninh khai trí sớm cũng là bởi vì vi nuốt xá lợi tử. Chính là, thứ này quá tốt, rất nhiều quỷ quái mơ ước. Ta là thật lo lắng, lúc trước ở tại cất chứa quán, vài thứ kia bị lăng nghiêm nguyền rủa trấn áp tại vách tường trong vẫn không quên thời khắc dụ dỗ Ninh Ninh, đi ra ngoài bên ngoài không có khả năng trấn áp tai hoạ đồ vật, ta — "

"Ta đã hiểu. Nhưng là, xá lợi tử tại Ninh Ninh trong thân thể đãi hai năm, đã sớm cùng hắn hòa hợp nhất thể. Bằng không Ngụy Quang Minh lấy máu liền không có hiệu."

Tề Nhân biến sắc: "Ta cho rằng —" nàng cho rằng lúc ấy Ngụy Quang Minh tưởng muốn xé ra Ngụy Ninh bụng lấy ra xá lợi tử, liền đại biểu còn có biện pháp có thể lấy ra xá lợi tử.

"Ninh Ninh hiện tại tiểu, áp không ngừng xá lợi tử phật tính. Quỷ quái vọng tưởng cắn nuốt hắn trở thành La Sát Tư, chờ hắn trưởng thành, xá lợi tử hoàn toàn dung hợp làm cho hắn so người bên ngoài càng nhanh lĩnh ngộ phật hiệu."

Ngụy Ninh hiện tại giống như Đường Tăng thịt, ai đều muốn cắn một ngụm. La Sát Tư bản vi Phật tổ cảm hóa, giỏi về lĩnh ngộ phật tính. Nếu nuốt ăn hàm chứa xá lợi tử Ngụy Ninh, đích xác có thể làm cho ác quỷ càng nhanh trở thành La Sát Tư.

Tề Nhân: "Vậy làm sao bây giờ?"

Trần Dương: "Nếu ngươi tin được ta, liền đem hắn đưa đến chùa miếu tu hành."

Tề Nhân lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Tại sao có thể làm Ninh Ninh đương hòa thượng?"

"Không là thế phát ra gia, chính là làm hắn mang phát tu hành. Hắn có xá lợi tử, rất nhiều cao tăng đều nguyện ý thu hắn làm đệ tử."

Chỉ cần không phải xuất gia, Tề Nhân có thể tiếp thu: "Cám ơn ngài."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì."

Nhìn đến Ngụy Ninh, giống như nhìn đến lúc trước chính mình. Ngụy Ninh bởi vì xá lợi tử hấp dẫn ác quỷ mơ ước huyết nhục, hắn lại là bởi vì thể chất mà hấp dẫn ác quỷ mơ ước túi da cùng mệnh cách. Nếu không một đường đi tới đều có người tương trợ, hắn đã sớm chết non. Cho nên nhìn thấy gặp phải giống nhau tình trạng Ngụy Ninh, hắn tất nhiên sẽ tương trợ.

"Chính là xá lợi tử tại Ninh Ninh trong thân thể, vô số ác quỷ đều sẽ tre già măng mọc dũng lại đây. Chờ lại lớn một chút, qua ngũ tuổi, từ sáu tuổi đến thành niên đoạn này trong lúc đem sẽ có vô số ác quỷ tận dụng mọi thứ chiếm lấy huyết nhục của ngươi, sẽ cho các ngươi khó lòng phòng bị. Liền tính tránh ở chùa miếu trong ngày đêm tụng kinh, vừa không chú ý cũng sẽ tao ương. Cho nên các ngươi muốn thời khắc cẩn thận, không thể phớt lờ."

Tề Nhân: "Đa tạ nhắc nhở, ta nhất định sẽ cẩn thận chú ý."

Trần Dương lấy ra kia miếng đeo bảy tám năm cổ đồng tiền tệ, xuyến tại dây đỏ thượng đưa cho Ngụy Ninh: "Đội nó, thời khắc mấu chốt nó sẽ cứu ngươi một mạng."

Ngụy Ninh lòng bàn tay xiết chặt này miếng đồng tiền tệ, thật mạnh gật đầu: "Ân."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Này thiên văn chỉ do hư cấu, về phần làm nói có đôi khi sẽ đề cập người bên ngoài trải qua thần quái sự kiện, ta nghĩ nói chính là, không tin cũng là không có quan hệ.

Quỷ thần nói đến vốn là liền phần lớn là hư cấu, có thể lớn mật cầu tác, chính là không cần dùng khinh miệt tâm tính đi mạo phạm (đối đãi bất luận cái gì không biết sự vật cũng không thể khinh miệt cùng khinh mạn).

Tín thì tín, không tin cũng hoàn toàn không hề gì, nhìn cá nhân tín ngưỡng mà thôi.

Chương 96: Tử vong tính toán khí 02

Trương Cầu Đạo cất bước Mao Tiểu Lị sau bình tĩnh hồi phân cục, oa tại trên ghế sa lông lấy điện thoại di động ra chơi game, đánh một giờ sau liền rời khỏi mặt biên điểm tiến WeChat, nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị hình cái đầu ngẩn người.

Trần Dương vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Buổi tối cùng đi thịt nướng?"

Trương Cầu Đạo hoàn hồn sau cự tuyệt: "Ta nghĩ trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi." Nói xong hắn liền đứng dậy lên lầu, đi rồi một nửa trở lại nói rằng: "Trần ca, ta thiên phú có phải hay không không hảo?" Hắn rất ít gọi Trần ca, một khi gọi như vậy đã nói lên hắn lâm vào hoang mang trung.

Trần Dương: "Nhìn ngươi với ai so, tại đại đa số thiên sư trong mắt, ngươi thiên phú tuyệt hảo. So sánh với mặt khác thiên sư, ngươi đã đầy đủ hảo."

Trương Cầu Đạo trầm mặc một lúc lâu, nói rằng: "Ta suy nghĩ muốn là chính mình thiên phú càng hảo một chút, đạo pháp cao tới đâu cường một ít, có thể càng hảo bảo hộ Mao Tiểu Lị. Nàng cũng không cần bởi vì lần này sự kiện tưởng muốn thông suốt."

Trần Dương nhún vai: "Ta không rõ ràng lắm các ngươi chi gian rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng Tiểu Lị tổng sẽ thông suốt, chính là thời gian sớm tối. Chuyện này chính là cơ hội, đổi cái góc độ tưởng, là ngươi trở thành Tiểu Lị thông suốt cơ hội."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Có lẽ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi bộ đến Trần Dương bên người, thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Thế nào?"

"Cảm xúc trầm thấp, không tốt lắm nói." Trần Dương chắp tay sau đít cảm thấy phức tạp, thành viên tình cảm vấn đề cũng sẽ lệnh thân là cục trưởng hắn thập phần lo lắng."Không biết Tiểu Lị cùng Cầu Đạo WeChat thượng tán gẫu chính là cái gì, hiện nay cũng không biết bọn họ tiến triển đến một bước kia."

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc hỏi lại: "Bọn họ có bắt đầu quá sao?" Không có bắt đầu đâu tới tiến triển?

Trần Dương ngữ nghẹn: "Nói không chừng Cầu Đạo tại WeChat thượng biểu trắng. Huống hồ đều như vậy rõ ràng vi Tiểu Lị bị thương, không ngốc liền sẽ biết. Hơn nữa sau đó Tiểu Lị đối đãi Cầu Đạo thái độ thực không được tự nhiên, liền tính Cầu Đạo không thông báo nàng cũng có thể đoán được."

"Kia nói không chừng, Mao Tiểu Lị chính là cái thẳng nữ! Không nói rõ nàng là tuyệt đối không biết !" Khấu Tuyên Linh kiên quyết cho rằng Mao Tiểu Lị không có phát hiện Trương Cầu Đạo tình cảm.

Trần Dương không ủng hộ: "Ngươi còn không phải cùng Lục Tu Chi cùng một chỗ?"

"Lời này của ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Trần Dương a thanh, không ngôn ngữ. Liên lão Khấu như vậy một cái sắt thép thẳng nam đều có thể cong, huống chi chính là không thông suốt Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị chính là không có nói thương yêu tâm tư, không có nghĩa là nàng sẽ ngu dốt đến nhìn không ra Trương Cầu Đạo như vậy rõ ràng tình cảm. Chính là chính bởi vì này suy đoán, Trần Dương mới cảm thấy không ổn. Muốn là Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn ra Trương Cầu Đạo tình cảm còn giả bộ không biết, kia trăm phần trăm huyền .

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ta phải mua chút rượu, buổi tối xứng thịt nướng. Ngươi khuynh hướng đâu loại rượu?"

"Rượu trắng." Trần Dương trả lời, sau đó nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh nhớ kỹ danh sách, mặt trên có phần cục những người khác tưởng uống đồ uống. Hắn nói rằng: "Rượu trắng, ướp lạnh bia, rượu nho đều đến một chút. Rượu trái cây cũng không cần , trước làm Mã thúc cống hiến một vò đi ra, cầm ướp lạnh. Đối , còn phải mua điểm quả vị đồ uống cấp Ngỗi Tuyên. Mặt khác chuẩn bị mấy bình miêu miêu bài rượu đỏ, Đại Béo đêm nay khẳng định lại phân cục không đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem hắn nói một ít rượu loại bổ sung tiến danh sách trong, lập tức nói rằng: "Muốn hay không mua điểm bia trái cây? Ngỗi Tuyên huyệt trong kia tứ chỉ nữ tính mao cương đến hai chỉ, các nàng cùng Cơ Khương vẫn là uống rượu trái cây đi, cũng có thể nếm thử bia trái cây."

"Bên ngoài bán bia trái cây khẳng định không có Mã thúc chính mình nhưỡng rượu trái cây hảo uống, cho nên mua một chút liền hảo, nếm cái mới mẻ. Rượu trắng nói, tuyển cái hảo điểm bài tử. Nhà của ta lão Độ không quá thích ăn thịt nướng, ngại đầy mỡ kích thích, nhưng là thích uống rượu. Nhìn qua uống xoàng, từng ngụm uống không đến nửa giờ có thể uống rụng bán bình." Trần Dương đối với cái này có chút ghét bỏ: "Lão nam nhân khẩu vị."

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng do dự: "Nhà của chúng ta A Chi khẩu vị có thể hay không cũng cùng Độ cục nhất dạng?"

"Theo ta quan sát, Mã thúc khẩu vị cùng lão Độ là nhất dạng ." Thay lời khác nói, sở hữu lão nam nhân khẩu vị đều nhất dạng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đây mua nhiều điểm."

"Đi." Trần Dương đáp: "Thịt loại, rau dưa cùng thịt nướng tương đều chuẩn bị tốt đi. Cơ Khương các nàng đã bắt đầu bố trí nơi sân , đêm nay Mã thẩm cũng sẽ đi qua, còn giống như sẽ mang bằng hữu lại đây. Náo nhiệt điểm cũng hảo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không quan hệ, đồ vật mua nhiều lắm. Cơ Khương suy xét chu đáo, chuẩn bị cũng rất đầy đủ."

Trần Dương từ trong túi tiền xuất ra hôm nay thứ hai khối kẹo, lột khai giấy gói kẹo ném vào miệng không bỏ được nhấm nuốt: "Ta nghĩ biết tại Ngụy thị cất chứa quán thời điểm, Tiểu Lị cùng Cầu Đạo chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Không biết. Chúng ta có đoạn thời gian là tách ra , lúc ấy cất chứa quán đã biến thành liên thông dương gian cùng vô gian địa ngục thông đạo, xa khôn cùng tế. Quay người lại công phu ta liền cùng Mao Tiểu Lị tách ra, sau lại tìm được A Chi, hắn nói với ta Trương Cầu Đạo trên đường cũng cùng hắn phân ra. Trong thông đạo chuyển cái thân liền có khả năng bước vào không biết tên không gian. Chờ đến chúng ta tụ hợp thời điểm, Mao Tiểu Lị theo chúng ta nói nàng cùng Trương Cầu Đạo bị ác linh vây công, Trương Cầu Đạo dẫn dắt rời đi ác linh làm cho nàng chạy." Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn giải thích: "Tu Chi nói phải cứu Cầu Đạo, tốt nhất trước tìm được ngươi."

"Ta biết." Trần Dương đang tìm đến Trương Cầu Đạo thời điểm, tại trên người hắn nhìn đến một tấm vải bạch, vải vóc thượng lấy vân chữ triện viết gia thật bảo cáo. Gia thật bảo cáo vi đạo giáo bảo cáo, viết đạo giáo thần linh lai lịch, công đức, thiên sư cung phụng khi dùng để ca ngợi đạo giáo thần linh. Trước Khấu Tuyên Linh mỗi lần cung phụng đều phải tụng tán một lần gia thật bảo cáo, cùng cấp với dùng hoa lệ từ ngữ trau chuốt tán tụng tổ sư gia.

Gia thật bảo cáo là thông thiên chí bảo, cũng là mau lẹ tu luyện chi đạo. Mỗi vị đạo giáo thần linh gia thật bảo cáo cũng bất đồng, đồng dạng có trừ tà năng lực. Lục Tu Chi lúc ấy phải là đem viết bộ phận chính mình gia thật bảo cáo vải vóc cấp Trương Cầu Đạo phòng thân, chính là vô gian địa ngục trong thông đạo ác quỷ chứa nhiều, khó lòng phòng bị.

Về phần vì sao phải làm Trần Dương đi tìm Trương Cầu Đạo, tự nhiên là bởi vì hắn cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ có thể cho hắn tự nhiên quay lại vô gian địa ngục mà không kinh động âm phủ. Nếu như là Lục Tu Chi gióng trống khua chiêng xâm nhập vô gian địa ngục, tất nhiên khiến cho âm phủ chú ý. Vô gian địa ngục làm trọng binh gác nơi, dễ dàng không thể phát sinh rung chuyển. Như có một lần thần linh đại liệt liệt xâm nhập vô gian địa ngục, không biết còn tưởng rằng muốn cướp ngục.

Cao thấp đều rung chuyển, cũng sẽ có ác quỷ đục nước béo cò trộm lẩn trốn đến dương gian, đến lúc đó lại sẽ có đại phiền toái sinh ra.

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Xem ra liền tính chúng ta có tâm hỗ trợ, cũng không có chỗ tương trợ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tùy duyên đi."

Hắn cầm đính rượu danh sách đi tìm Cơ Khương, làm cho nàng hỗ trợ mua sắm. Trần Dương mặt ngoài hào phóng trở về phòng, cửa phòng một đóng lại liền rón ra rón rén chạy tới trộm đường. Trong nhà kẹo luôn luôn là thoải mái đặt tại ngăn tủ thượng, liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn thấy. Độ Sóc dù sao là không lo lắng đường bị Trần Dương trộm, bởi vì hắn biết kẹo số lượng.

Cách cái hai ba ngày sổ một sổ kẹo, phát hiện số lượng không đối chính là Trần Dương ăn vụng . Trần Dương hảo không chột dạ cãi lại, thua cũng không sợ, lần sau còn trộm.

Trần Dương trấn định trước quan sát gian phòng cùng phòng ngủ, khẳng định Độ Sóc còn chưa có trở lại. Hắn lột khai hôm nay phân cuối cùng một viên kẹo, từ trong túi tiền lấy ra mặt khác hai trương giấy gói kẹo cùng đệ tam trương giấy gói kẹo điệp cùng một chỗ cất chứa đến tiểu bình trong. Này đó giấy gói kẹo đều có trọng dụng chỗ, nói ví dụ ăn vụng đường vại trong kẹo, hắn liền đến đi bên ngoài mua mặt khác kẹo lại dùng giấy gói kẹo gói kỹ.

Không biết Độ Sóc là từ đâu trong mua kẹo, hương vị độc nhất vô nhị, chính là như thế nào tra đều tra không đến nguyên mua địa chỉ. Không phải hắn đã sớm chính mình trộm mua hai xe tải kẹo, còn dùng đến Độ Sóc mỗi ngày bố thí tam khối kẹo sao?

Trần Dương lấy ra rất nhiều kẹo, nhìn ra có bảy tám khối, nhanh chóng nhét vào túi áo trong đắp lên đường vại đắp. Cũng đem giấu giấy gói kẹo tiểu bình trộm ôm đứng lên, phóng tới trên bàn, từ cái bàn dưới lấy ra một bao phổ thông kẹo. Đem kẹo mở ra sau trọng bao giấy gói kẹo, ước chừng bao bảy tám khối. Giấy gói kẹo nếp uốn tự nhiên, bao đến kín, nếu không mở ra cũng đem chúng nó cùng nguyên lai kẹo đối lập, tuyệt đối phát hiện không đến khác thường.

Trần Dương dào dạt đắc ý đắc chí: "Vì để cho chúng nó nhìn không ra khác nhau, ta ngày đêm khổ luyện, cần canh không xuyết mới có kỹ thuật này."

"Cái gì kỹ thuật?"

Đột nhiên chen vào thanh âm sợ tới mức Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa bắt tay trong kẹo đều văng ra, hảo tại hắn phản ứng rất nhanh, nhanh chóng đem giấy gói kẹo ném hồi tiểu bình, mặt khác phổ thông kẹo nhanh chóng tắc hồi cái bàn dưới. Trên mặt bàn chỉ còn lại có bảy tám khối kẹo, cô linh linh , bất lực lại đáng thương.

Độ Sóc từ phía sau lãm trụ Trần Dương thắt lưng, cằm tựa vào Trần Dương trên vai, vi hơi híp mắt nhìn thẳng đặt ở trên mặt bàn kẹo, bình tĩnh vô sóng nói: "Dương Dương, đây là cái gì?"

Trần Dương trấn định trả lời: "Trông mơ giải khát."

Độ Sóc: "Hôm nay kẹo ăn sạch ?"

"Không." Trần Dương nghĩ đến túi áo trong trộm giấu đi bảy tám khối kẹo, chột dạ dưới tình huống lại có thể không chớp mắt nói: "Còn dư hai khối."

"A. Dương Dương hôm nay tự chủ thực hảo, khoái hoàng hôn còn có thể dư lại hai khối kẹo." Độ Sóc bất động thanh sắc, nắm bắt Trần Dương vành tai cùng cổ, sau đó lạc hạ hơi lạnh lẽo hôn môi.

Trần Dương nghiêng đầu nhìn đến trần truồng thân Độ Sóc, hạ thân cận vây một cái khăn tắm, tóc ướt sũng còn không có thổi làm cũng không chải vuốt. Hắn có chút kinh ngạc: "Lão Độ, ngươi thụ kích thích ?" Đối với coi trọng hình tượng Độ Sóc mà nói, cho dù là mới vừa tắm rửa xong đi ra liền xuyên khăn tắm nhìn chằm chằm lộn xộn thấp phát ở trong phòng đi, là thuộc loại không hề hình tượng, không có lễ nghi đáng nói hành vi.

Độ Sóc ngồi xuống, vẫn là thân mật ôm Trần Dương tư thế: "Vừa rồi tại phòng tắm nghe được một ít động tĩnh, phỏng đoán là ngươi trở về, vội vàng kéo điều khăn tắm vây thượng liền đi ra. Không phải còn nhìn không tới ngươi ở đây nhi. . . A, 'Trông mơ giải khát' ."

Trần Dương trong lòng ảo não vừa rồi rất sốt ruột, không kiểm tra phòng tắm. Lúc này cũng chỉ có thể trang trấn định, đem kia mấy khối kẹo cầm lên nói rằng: "Ta thả lại đi."

Nói xong đứng dậy đi đến phóng đường vại ngăn tủ đi, vừa định đem kẹo ném vào đi tới nghe được Độ Sóc thanh âm: "Trước biệt bỏ vào, đem kẹo lấy lại đây."

Trần Dương tay run lên liền đem sở hữu kẹo ném vào đường vại trong, thuận tiện quấy đục. Quay đầu lại đem đường vại giao cho Độ Sóc lòng bàn tay khi còn nói nói "Ngươi không nói sớm, ta ném vào đi." Độ Sóc cười như không cười, mở ra đường vại từ bên trong chọn chọn bỏ bỏ xuất ra bát khối kẹo đi ra, nhìn xem Trần Dương hết hồn.

Độ Sóc: "Có dám hay không mở ra?"

"Không dám." Trần Dương trực tiếp cự tuyệt.

Độ Sóc cười nói: "Ngươi mở ra, liền cho ngươi ăn." Trần Dương nghĩa chính ngôn từ cự tuyệt, hắn nói phải bảo vệ hảo chính mình răng nanh. Được nghe lời ấy, Độ Sóc hồi lấy cười lạnh, trường chỉ thập nhặt lên một viên kẹo, lột mở ra quả nhiên là khối phổ thông kẹo. Hắn lạnh lùng hừ cười một tiếng, cầm lấy thứ hai khối kẹo.

Đương Độ Sóc lột khai đệ tam khối kẹo thời điểm, Trần Dương xoay người liền hướng cửa nhà chạy. Độ Sóc tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt lấy hắn, chân dài kiềm chế trụ hắn nửa người dưới, bắt lấy hắn hai tay thủ đoạn, đem hắn đặt ở trên ván cửa: "Làm cái gì, cư nhiên muốn chạy?"

"Ta đi nhìn xem thịt nướng giá đáp hảo không có."

"Thời gian còn sớm. Ngươi trước nói với ta nói, đường vại trong như thế nào lăn lộn mặt khác kẹo?"

"Không biết. Ngươi mua , ta làm sao biết?" Trần Dương lộ ra ngây thơ không biết biểu tình: "Trách không được có mấy lần ăn đến kẹo hương vị cùng trước không giống, kém một chút. Lão Độ, ngươi nên sẽ không để cho người lừa đi? Ngươi không kinh nghiệm, khách quen chính là dễ dàng hố. Đừng lo lắng, ngươi đem đối phương phương thức liên lạc giao cho ta, ta đi lý luận."

Độ Sóc cắn Trần Dương môi, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Dương Dương, mỗi vại đường, mỗi trương giấy gói kẹo thượng đều có đánh số. Đưa cho ngươi kẹo, ta đều nhớ kỹ giấy gói kẹo mặt trên đánh số, cho nên ngươi theo ta nói một chút, vì cái gì ta cấp đi ra ngoài kẹo còn có thể đường vại trong nhìn thấy đồng ý đánh số giấy gói kẹo? Giấy gói kẹo bên trong cư nhiên còn bao vây lấy mặt khác phổ thông kẹo."

Trần Dương trừng lớn ánh mắt, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới Độ Sóc có thể ngoan đến phần này thượng."Ngươi cư nhiên còn tại giấy gói kẹo thượng đánh số mã? ! Rất tâm cơ ngươi!" Hắn tức giận , thực không vui: "Ta thực sinh khí, ngươi rõ ràng là không tín nhiệm ta. Tại loại này việc nhỏ thượng đều không tin nhâm, làm ta hàn tâm tê — cắn ta làm chi?"

Độ Sóc liên khí đều không nổi giận được, tức giận nói: "Ngươi còn không phải thừa dịp ta không tại đổi trắng thay đen? Nói bao nhiêu lần, muốn khắc chế. Ngươi tưởng răng nanh đều trú quang sau đó chạy tới tu bổ, về sau liên băng một chút đồ vật cũng không thể ăn sao?"

"Kia cũng không cần phải mỗi trương giấy gói kẹo thượng đều tiêu đánh số."

Độ Sóc nắm bắt Trần Dương vành tai: "Kẹo cùng giấy gói kẹo đều là ta tự tay chế tạo ra đến, ta không quyền lợi tại mặt trên tiêu đánh số?"

Trần Dương kinh ngạc há to miệng, nâng trụ hắn bàn tay to: "Ngươi tự mình làm kẹo?" Trách không được giấy gói kẹo thượng không có xưởng nhãn hiệu cùng phương thức liên lạc, nơi nơi mua cũng mua không được, hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh bọn họ cũng phải không đến đáp án.

Tư điểm, tức giận Trần Tiểu Dương bài khí cầu giống như bay tới chạc thượng, bị bén nhọn nhánh cây trạc phá, 'Xích' một tiếng chạy khí biết đi xuống, mềm nhũn lại nhẹ nhàng , ngoan ngoan ngoãn ngoãn nắm bắt Độ Sóc bàn tay tả hữu lay động: "Ngươi như thế nào còn muốn chính mình động thủ a? Ma không phiền toái?" Nói mãi, kiễng mủi chân 'Thu' một chút lại một chút.

Trần Tiểu Dương chính là có này bản lĩnh, có thể làm cho hắn sinh khí có năng lực nháy mắt làm hắn chỉnh trái tim nhuyễn đến không biên, Độ Sóc trong lòng như vậy tưởng, cũng không cự tuyệt Trần Dương thân cận. Đem hắn ôm đứng lên phóng tới trên ghế sa lông, lại đem trúng gió đồng ném cho hắn: "Giúp ta thổi tóc."

Trần Dương cầm lấy trúng gió đồng, đem cả người đều ghé vào Độ Sóc trên lưng, một tay duỗi khai năm ngón tay bá hắn ướt sũng tóc, mở ra trúng gió đồng giúp hắn thổi làm. Thổi tới một nửa phát hiện giọt nước mưa từ Độ Sóc cổ hoạt đến trong ngực thượng, một đường đến cơ bụng, cuối cùng biến mất tại khăn tắm trong.

Trần Dương đã bị hấp dẫn, tắt đi trúng gió đồng đặt lên bàn, phiên cái thân giống con cá nhất dạng trơn trượt đến Độ Sóc trong ngực, thấu đi lên gặm trụ Độ Sóc xương quai xanh hàm hồ nói rằng: "Không thổi tóc, ta đói bụng."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt trở tối, vỗ về Trần Dương cổ tay hoạt đến lưng thượng, từ góc áo thăm đi vào."Ta uy ngươi ăn no. . ."

Phân cục đình viện mặt cỏ thượng mơ hồ truyền đến tiếng cười nói, còn có thịt nướng đặc biệt có hương vị lướt qua thật mạnh trạm kiểm soát tiến vào giấu ở trong ổ chăn Trần Dương trong lỗ mũi. Trần Dương tủng tủng cái mũi, mãnh liệt bừng tỉnh, phòng ngủ kéo thượng bức màn xây dựng xuất hôn ám hoàn cảnh, thích hợp giấc ngủ.

Độ Sóc mở cửa thấy hắn tỉnh liền đi lại đây vuốt ve Trần Dương nhức mỏi phần eo, nói rằng: "Muốn đi xuống sao?"

Trần Dương bị vuốt ve đến thực thoải mái, thấp thấp ứng thanh: "Ân." Hai người giao cổ ôn tồn một khắc, hắn mới từ trên giường xuống dưới. Rửa mặt chải đầu hoàn tất sau mới cùng Độ Sóc xuống lầu, vừa đến đình viện trong tay đã bị tắc nướng xuyến, đối mặt Ngỗi Tuyên lóe sáng lượng ánh mắt thỉnh cầu, Trần Dương hảo tính tình ngồi xuống cho bọn hắn thịt nướng.

Ngỗi Tuyên bên người một cái nữ tính mao cương đứng ở Trần Dương bên cạnh người quan sát học nghệ, Trần Dương lộ ra không hiểu biểu tình, Cơ Khương thấy thế liền giải thích: "Nàng gọi Đinh, từng vi tần địa danh trù. Nàng tưởng hướng ngươi học trù nghệ."

Tên là Đinh mao cương hướng Trần Dương đi bái sư đại lễ, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Không cần bái sư, ngươi muốn tưởng học ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn, có không hiểu có thể hỏi. Ta cũng sẽ không giáo người khác, chỉ có thể tận lực trả lời ngươi nghi hoặc."

Mao cương lần thứ hai đi cảm tạ đại lễ. Trần Dương đã miễn dịch, dù sao phân cục trong lại nhiều mấy cái mao cương, bị nhiều thứ mấy thứ đại lễ có thể thói quen. Thịt nướng tiểu thành viên trong chỉ có Trần Dương, tên là Đinh mao cương cùng với Mã thẩm sẽ thịt nướng, những người khác chính là tại đạp hư nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Cho nên bọn họ liền yên tâm thoải mái ăn có sẵn, chỉ thỉnh thoảng đệ điểm nguyên liệu nấu ăn đi qua.

Trần Dương thịt nướng thời điểm phát hiện có hai cái người xa lạ, hẳn là chính là Mã thẩm mang tới khách nhân. Bất quá bọn hắn cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh một bộ rất quen bộ dáng, chẳng lẽ là người quen? Như vậy tưởng tượng, hắn liền hỏi ý kiến ngồi ở bên hông Mã thẩm.

Mã thẩm trả lời: "Đích thật là người quen. Kia hai cái là tổng cục thành viên, cùng Tuyên Linh cộng sự quá một đoạn thời gian."

"Bọn họ là tìm đến lão Khấu ?"

"Không là." Mã thẩm lấy đem bàn chải trám mật tương: "Bọn họ là tìm đến Trương Cầu Đạo tìm hiểu tin tức, lần này 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' nghe nói từ Trương thiên sư gia xuất, bọn họ còn muốn đi tham gia đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội, cho nên trước tiên lại đây tìm hiểu, đáng tiếc Cầu Đạo tiểu tử kia đau khổ vì tình oa ở trong phòng chơi game."

"Mấu chốt là Cầu Đạo chính mình cũng không biết đi. Thứ này không là muốn tị hiềm?"

"Thiếu đến. Cũng không phải cái gì thi học kỳ hạch yêu cầu tị hiềm, chính là tham gia đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội danh ngạch mà thôi, không có chỗ ngồi trống bọn họ có thể chính mình cấp chỉnh xuất một cái, chỉ cần có thể quá 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' . Cho nên mỗi lần đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội thiết đi ra 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường', chỉ cần có phương pháp có thể an toàn vượt qua."

"Ý là nói Cầu Đạo biết?"

Mã thẩm lắc đầu: "Hắn không biết. Trương thiên sư gia bất đồng địa phương khác, nói là công chính không a đối xử bình đẳng, kỳ thật ai cũng biết bọn họ chính là cảm thấy hảo ngoạn. Nhất định phải đem 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' thiết trí đến thực khó khăn, chỉ cần mặt khác thiên sư tiếng oán than dậy đất bọn họ cũng rất vui vẻ, mắng bọn hắn mắng đến càng hung lại càng vui vẻ. Bản tính ác liệt, nhưng là mặt ngoài hình tượng trang đến hảo."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận Mã thẩm bàn chải hướng chính mình nướng sí thượng xoát: "Không biết rõ."

Mã thẩm tính cách so Mã Sơn Phong hấp tấp nóng nẩy, nghe vậy phiên cái xem thường: "Còn không rõ? Trương thiên sư nhất mạch tương thừa, truyền nhà mình mà bất truyền ngoại nhân. Cho nên liền tính 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' thiết đến lại khó, Trương gia đệ tử cũng sẽ không bị ngăn lại. Bởi vì bọn họ chính là về nhà mà thôi, thiên sư giới mặt khác thiên sư còn có thể ngăn cản bọn họ về nhà hay sao? Nhưng mặt khác thiên sư liền gục môi , mỗi lần đều bị chơi đến kinh hồn táng đảm, hận không thể trực tiếp chọn thiên sư phủ."

"Như vậy ác liệt sao? Cầu Đạo tính cách rất tốt, trừ bỏ trầm mê trò chơi."

Mã thẩm trìu mến vỗ vỗ Trần Dương bả vai: "Thiên chân."

Trần Dương: ". . ." Mã thẩm rốt cuộc vì cái gì sẽ gả cho Mã Sơn Phong?

Mã thẩm liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra Trần Dương đang suy nghĩ gì, nói thẳng nói "Bởi vì lúc trước không kiến thức, ta kia niên đại giao thông bất tiện, mười dặm bát thôn có thể nhìn thấy cái lớn lên thật tốt đã cảm thấy kinh vi thiên nhân. Sau lại thấy quá cảnh đời, hối hận cũng vô dụng, chỉ có thể tiếp tục gặm, cùng chút nước, liền tính vừa già lại làm lại sài, vẫn có thể ăn no."

Trần Dương bái phục. Mã thẩm khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên, nhanh chóng ngoắc: "Nãi nãi Tiểu Ngỗi Tuyên, nhanh lên nhìn xem nãi nãi cho ngươi mang cái gì lễ vật ?" Nàng đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm vào trong ngực, đem trong tay nướng sí phóng tới chén đĩa thượng, không thể chờ đợi được từ bên chân túi trong xuất ra nhất kiện lục sắc ren quần: "Nhìn xem có xinh đẹp hay không? Có thích hay không?"

Mắt thấy Ngỗi Tuyên giòn sinh hô lên 'Xinh đẹp', 'Thích', Trần Dương cảm thấy chết lặng, hướng Cơ Khương thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngỗi Tuyên này thẩm mỹ quan như thế nào còn không có kéo trở về?"

Cơ Khương cũng thực tuyệt vọng: "Bọn họ vô khổng bất nhập." Vĩnh viễn không cần xem nhẹ gia gia nãi nãi khủng bố tinh lực cùng tận dụng mọi thứ bản lĩnh, liền tính nàng lại cố gắng cũng ngăn cản không ngừng Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng không chỗ không tại. Nàng nói: "Ngỗi Tuyên sống hơn hai ngàn năm, thể trọng liền không béo quá. Nhưng là hôm nay xưng một chút phát hiện, béo hai cân!"

Béo hai cân là cái gì khái niệm? Dù sao Cơ Khương thực hoảng sợ, đương nàng xem đến nghênh ngang tới Đại Béo liền càng hoảng sợ.

Mã Sơn Phong đem một bàn thịt nướng phóng tới Đại Béo trước mặt, lại cho nó mở bình miêu có thể uống rượu đỏ. Đại Béo xen lẫn trong một đám quỷ thần nhân trung ôm rượu đỏ bình gặm thịt nướng, sống đến sống trong cơn say. Nhưng là tỉnh tỉnh, bụng nạm thượng thịt béo đã có lục tầng !

Trần Dương vươn tay đi nắm Đại Béo trên bụng thịt béo, trầm mặc một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Đại Béo, tiếp tục bảo trì dáng người."

Đại Béo nâng trảo tưởng bỏ ra Trần Dương, thoáng nhìn Độ Sóc cùng Ngỗi Tuyên âm trầm trầm ánh mắt, đổi thành dùng thịt lót cấp nắm cấp nhu. Nội tâm thì thật sâu nhớ kỹ phần này khuất nhục, mà phần này khuất nhục tại ăn đến Trần Dương nướng thịt ba chỉ sau tan thành mây khói.

Mã thẩm mang tới hai cái tổng cục thành viên ăn chống đỡ sau đó mới nhớ tới vốn là ý đồ, liếc một vòng đám người không tìm được Trương Cầu Đạo liền vô ý hỏi ý kiến: "Nghe nói Trương thiên sư gia có một cái truyền nhân tại phân cục, như thế nào không gặp đến hắn?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tại chữa thương."

Người nọ sửng sốt: "Bị thương?"

"Xem như." Trên thân thể cùng tâm lý thượng đều bị thương nặng.

"Vậy hắn còn có thể tham gia đạo giáo giao lưu hiệp hội sao?"

"Không tham gia." Khấu Tuyên Linh cắn hạ nướng đến vàng óng ánh thơm nức thịt ba chỉ, xứng khẩu ướp lạnh đến vừa vặn dương mai rượu, đầy mỡ cảm giác lập tức bị tách ra.

"Các ngươi không là muốn đi thiên sư phủ?"

"Đúng vậy, đi du lịch."

Hai cái tổng cục thành viên thật lâu không lời gì để nói, bọn họ đương nhiên biết trong lời nói hơi nước, chính là Khấu Tuyên Linh thái độ bằng phẳng đến phá lệ vô sỉ. Mà bọn họ hôm nay thăm dò một buổi chiều, phát hiện liền tính dùng đã từng đồng sự tình nghĩa cũng không có biện pháp làm Khấu Tuyên Linh đem 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' lộ ra viết tin tức cho bọn hắn.

Đang tại lúc này, hai cái tổng cục thành viên đồng thời tiếp thu đến Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phát tới tin tức, nhìn đến mặt trên tuyên bố 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' tâm đều lương. Trần Dương mấy người liếc nhau, từ Mã Sơn Phong lấy điện thoại di động ra xem xét tin tức: "Tử vong tính toán khí?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cúi người đi qua nhìn: "Cái gì vậy?"

"Một khoản tân nghiên phát ra tới APP, căn cứ mệnh lý thuật số thôi diễn thiết kế đi ra, chỉ cần đưa vào tên cùng ngày sinh tháng đẻ có thể tính toán xuất tử vong thời gian cùng với tử vong phương thức."

Trần Dương đảo hút khẩu lương khí: "Chơi lớn như vậy?"

"Đương nhiên không có khả năng." Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Đến lúc đó sẽ tuyên bố giả dối ngày sinh tháng đẻ cho mỗi cá nhân, bọn họ sở sự tình cần làm chính là sống quá tử vong thời gian."

Chương 97: Tử vong tính toán khí 03

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta phân cục có hai cái danh ngạch đúng không?"

"Ba cái." Mã Sơn Phong sửa đúng.

Trần Dương đếm, phát hiện ba cái danh ngạch nhiều. Hắn nói rằng: "Giống như chỉ có ta cần phải có cái danh ngạch, lão Khấu năm rồi tham gia quá, không cần. Cầu Đạo cũng không cần, Tiểu Lị hồi Mao sơn cũng không cần. Dư lại Lục Tu Chi hẳn là cũng không cần danh ngạch, ta cảm giác ta cũng có thể không cần."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Không tốt lắm. Nhiều ít cấp cho chút mặt mũi, tất cả đều đi cửa sau sẽ kích thích đến những người khác."

Trần Dương mắt nhìn tổng cục tới hai người, khuỷu tay đẩy đem hãy còn uống rượu Độ Sóc: "Ngươi cục trong người, không cấp tranh thủ?" Nói chuyện đồng thời quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện Độ Sóc uống khoái bán bình rượu trắng, sợ tới mức hắn nhanh chóng đoạt lấy bình rượu: "Mới bắt đầu ngươi cứ uống nhiều như vậy?"

Độ Sóc thiển chước hai cái, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Mới bán bình. Bọn họ cũng có uống." Hắn còn chỉ hướng Mã Sơn Phong cùng Lục Tu Chi, hai người trước mặt phóng bán chén rượu trắng. Mã Sơn Phong miệng hướng Mã thẩm nơi ấy dịch, ý tức lão bà tại hắn không dám say rượu. Lục Tu Chi không có động tác nhỏ, chỉ dùng hành động cho thấy so với rượu trắng hắn càng thích ướp lạnh dương mai rượu.

Trần Dương tịch thu dư lại bán bình rượu trắng: "Ta giám sát ngươi uống, không chuẩn say rượu."

Độ Sóc trầm mặc một khắc: "Hảo đi, nghe lời ngươi." Hắn cũng chỉ có thể chậm rãi uống trong tay dư lại bán chén rượu trắng . Trần Dương chỉa chỉa tổng cục tới hai người, ý bảo hắn trả lời trước vấn đề. Đối với cái này, Độ Sóc trả lời có vẻ có chút lạnh lùng: "Liên tiểu tiểu 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' đều yêu cầu đi tiệp kính, thuyết minh thực lực yếu. Không thực lực còn không đem tâm tư đặt ở chính đồ thượng, đi cũng là mất mặt."

Trần Dương ba ba vỗ tay: "Nghiêm khắc." Quay đầu liền đối Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Lúc này đại gia đều đi thiên sư phủ, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng Cơ Khương cũng cùng đi. Mã thúc Mã thẩm hai người các ngươi đi không?"

Vốn là muốn cự tuyệt Mã Sơn Phong vừa nghe Ngỗi Tuyên cũng muốn cùng đi, vội vàng đáp ứng. Đáp ứng sau đó lại nghĩ tới Ngỗi Tuyên việc học: "Chẳng lẽ muốn xin phép?"

"Cùng với nói Ngỗi Tuyên bây giờ là đến trường, không bằng nói là đi khai bang phái." Trần Dương liếc mắt cùng Đại Béo đoạt ăn , còn đoạt đến đặc biệt vui vẻ Ngỗi Tuyên: "Đừng cho là ta không biết lão sư đều tìm tới cửa, nàng toàn bộ niên cấp học sinh, nhất là thứ đầu cũng gọi Ngỗi Tuyên lão đại. Phụ cận vừa tới cuồn cuộn đều được đến trước mặt nàng đưa tiền bảo hộ, còn ước định thành tục ."

Mã Sơn Phong ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Tiểu hài tử đùa giỡn."

Trần Dương đối với Mã Sơn Phong mù quáng sủng ái đã không ôm hy vọng: "Thỉnh cá biệt cuối tuần giả, trở thành là đi du lịch cũng hảo."

Mã Sơn Phong đầu kia chạy tới cùng Mã thẩm thương lượng, Mã thẩm nhàn rỗi cũng là không có việc gì, hơn nữa nếu không đi liền ít nhất có một tuần không thấy được Ngỗi Tuyên, vì thế cũng đáp ứng . Về phần Cơ Khương ngược lại là không hề gì, nàng sớm trước bên ngoài hành tẩu, đối dương gian rất quen thuộc, cũng có giấy căn cước.

Ngỗi Tuyên nghe nói liền hỏi ý kiến mặt khác mấy cái mao cương có thể hay không cũng cùng đi, nhưng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Bọn họ trên người bạch mao rất nhiều, không dễ dàng che giấu tung tích."

Trần Dương: "Không bằng mua điểm rụng lông sản phẩm? Trước Mao Tiểu Lị thay bọn họ trừ quá một lần mao, có thể duy trì cả đêm thời gian, rụng lông sản phẩm mua nhiều điểm liền đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không có giấy căn cước."

Trần Dương một nhịp đầu: "Cũng thế, không giấy căn cước là rất phiền toái. Hiện tại đi làm cũng cần thời gian, không kịp."

Mấy cái mao cương liền tỏ vẻ bọn họ không đi cũng không cái gọi là, vừa lúc ở lại phân cục nhìn gia. Bọn họ bản thân cũng là không quá thích hướng nhiều người địa phương đi, hơn nữa nghĩ đến xe lửa cao thiết này đó kín người hết chỗ địa phương, càng là sợ hãi.

Trần Dương đối mấy cái mao cương nói rằng: "Kia liền phiền toái các ngươi chiếu khán phân cục."

Mao cương xua tay tỏ vẻ không phiền toái. Sau đó Trần Dương lấy quá Mã Sơn Phong di động, nhìn Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phát tới tin tức lâm vào suy nghĩ sâu xa. Khấu Tuyên Linh đem đầu thấu lại đây, nhìn tin tức cũng là vẻ mặt suy nghĩ sâu xa bộ dáng.

Độ Sóc liếc mắt hai người, thừa dịp Trần Dương không chú ý đem chén rượu trong rượu trắng một hơi uống sạch, sau đó từ bên chân hòm mặt sau xuất ra một chai chưa mở ra rượu trắng, phi thường nhanh chóng vặn ra sau đảo bán chén cũng ninh thượng nắp bình, đem rượu trắng giấu trở về. Toàn bộ quá trình tiêu phí thời gian không cao hơn một phút đồng hồ, mà Độ Sóc toàn bộ hành trình lãnh tĩnh có tự, nhưng thấy bình thường không ít làm.

Trần Dương lòng có sở cảm nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, nhìn nhìn lão Độ trấn định bộ dáng, lại nhìn trong tay của hắn chén rượu, ánh mắt lợi hại. Quay đầu đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Ngỗi Tuyên, đem ngươi dùng thẳng thước cho ta mượn một chút."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "A, hảo." Vừa vặn nàng tiểu túi sách đặt ở cách đó không xa, tháp tháp chạy tới đem thẳng thước lấy ra đưa cho Trần Dương.

Trần Dương tiếp nhận thẳng thước, thò người ra đi qua lượng Độ Sóc trong tay chén rượu. Độ Sóc bưng chén rượu lên tránh đi: "Trần Tiểu Dương, đến mức đó sao?"

"Như thế nào không đến mức? Ngươi có biết nửa giờ nội uống bán bình rượu trắng nhiều nguy hiểm sao? Trước cùng loại với loại này tụ hội ngươi liền nhân cơ hội uống mấy bình, không cồn trúng độc cũng bởi vì thân thể ngươi hảo quá thường nhân. Tu thân dưỡng tính hiểu hay không?" Trần Dương vươn tay: "Lấy lại đây ta lượng lượng, ta như thế nào cảm thấy so vừa rồi nhìn đến còn nhiều điểm?"

"Ảo giác." Độ Sóc ấn đường nhảy dựng: "Ta còn không tới tu thân dưỡng tính tuổi."

Trần Dương: "A."

Đại Đế nhất thời liền muốn đem học được lãnh trào Trần Tiểu Dương xách trở về phòng trong cho hắn biết chính mình có phải hay không đến nên tu thân dưỡng tính tuổi, nhưng là Trần Dương thái độ rất kiên quyết, hắn chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ bắt tay trong cái chén đưa tới, làm hắn lượng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy thế cũng nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, người sau bưng lên ướp lạnh dương mai rượu ôn nhu cười. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngoan."

Mã Sơn Phong nhanh chóng biểu trung tâm: "Ta vẫn luôn uống trà giải nị, rượu trái cây đều rất ít bính." Mã thẩm đầu đều không hồi, cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngươi dám đương ta mặt uống rượu thử xem nhìn." Mã Sơn Phong bế khẩn miệng không xum xoe , là , hắn không dám.

Trần Dương lượng hoàn đem thẳng thước đặt ở trên mặt bàn, chưa nói nhiều ít hào thăng. Lần thứ hai cầm lấy Mã Sơn Phong di động nói rằng: "Mã thúc, đợi lát nữa ngươi đem này điều tin tức phát đến đàn trong, làm mỗi người đều download cái tử vong máy đếm APP."

Mã Sơn Phong không giải: "Vì cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh giành trước nói rằng: "Từ đế đô đến thiên sư phủ, một đường đồ không ít phong cảnh điểm, có thể biên chơi biên đi qua. Nhưng là một đường chỉ nhìn phong cảnh không khỏi nhàm chán, không bằng download cái tử vong máy đếm APP vui đùa một chút. Nhìn xem ai sẽ chết, ai có thể sống sót."

Trần Dương hai mắt vi lượng: "Sau đặt cược, tiền đánh bạc là cái gì cũng có thể. Ai có thể thắng có thể bắt được tiền đánh bạc, bắt đầu từ ngày mai đưa vào ngày sinh tháng đẻ, ta sẽ thỉnh người tính một chút, cho các ngươi một cái ngày sinh tháng đẻ. Tưởng đùa nói có thể hiện tại báo danh, không nghĩ chơi cũng không quan hệ."

Mã Sơn Phong tạm thời còn không có kịp phản ứng, Ngỗi Tuyên đã nhảy ra hô: "Ta muốn chơi!" Mã thẩm sủng Ngỗi Tuyên, liền đi theo nói rằng: "Ta đây cũng báo danh."

Lục Tu Chi cùng Độ Sóc hai người không hề gì, xem như tham gia. Về phần Trương Cầu Đạo, buổi tối WeChat hỏi một câu liền hảo. Cho nên giờ phút này phân cục trừ bỏ Mao Tiểu Lị hồi Mao sơn cùng với chiếu cố Ngỗi Tuyên Cơ Khương, mặt khác muốn đi thiên sư phủ người đều tham gia chơi cái này trò chơi.

Bọn họ hưng trí bừng bừng thương lượng chính mình chính là giờ nào, cái gì chết kiểu này, tổng cục hai cái thành viên yên lặng đem mở ra miệng khép lại. Bọn họ trăm phương nghìn kế tưởng muốn trốn tránh 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường', phân cục người lại chủ động tới cửa bị chơi, thứ bọn họ không thể lý giải.

Không quản những người khác cái nhìn như thế nào, đương Trần Dương thu được Trương Cầu Đạo khẳng định trả lời sau đó, mọi người quyết định bắt đầu chơi 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' trò chơi. Đêm đó, Trần Dương đem thân thỉnh danh ngạch ngày sinh tháng đẻ chia Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội, đến rạng sáng thời điểm bên kia liền phát qua lại tín.

Trần Dương đem tám ngày sinh tháng đẻ phân phát tại đàn trong, mỗi người đều có chính mình ghép thành đôi giả ngày sinh tháng đẻ. Bắt được ngày sinh tháng đẻ sau đưa vào download tử vong tính toán khí, sau đó là tên cùng với một ít đơn giản vấn đề trả lời, cuối cùng cho ra đáp án. Mỗi người muốn đem đáp án ban bố tại đàn trong.

Trần Dương đưa vào ngày sinh tháng đẻ sau cho ra gần bảy ngày nội, chết vào hỏa. Hắn bổ nhào vào Độ Sóc trên lưng hỏi: "Lão Độ, ngươi là cái gì? Làm ta nhìn xem." Độ Sóc đem cho ra kết quả duỗi đến trước mặt hắn, Trần Dương niệm đi ra: "Khó giải? Vì cái gì khó giải?"

Độ Sóc phản thủ đem Trần Dương mò đến trong ngực đến, đưa điện thoại di động ném tới trên mặt bàn nói rằng: "Tử vong tính toán khí là tính tên cùng ngày sinh tháng đẻ, bất luận cái gì ngày sinh tháng đẻ cùng tên của ta xứng cùng một chỗ đều sẽ khó giải."

"Ta quên thân phận của ngươi bất đồng, còn có Lục Tu Chi." Trần Dương vỗ đem đầu, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Sớm biết rằng hẳn là đem Lục Tu Chi đá rơi xuống, như vậy chỉ còn lại có ngươi ổn thắng." Không bao lâu, hắn lại vui rạo rực nói "Không quan hệ, ổn thắng một nửa cũng là thắng."

Trần Dương tại đàn trong hỏi ý kiến những người khác đáp án, sau đó lục tục có người tuyên bố đi ra. Lục Tu Chi cùng Độ Sóc giống nhau là khó giải, chính là không ngờ đến Ngỗi Tuyên cũng nhất dạng khó giải. Cơ Khương giải thích: "Tử vong tính toán khí lấy tên, sinh nhật cùng vấn đề đáp án suy tính, Ngỗi Tuyên ngày sinh tháng đẻ bình thường, nhưng tên cùng trả lời vấn đề không có biện pháp tính toán."

Trần Dương: "Xảy ra vấn đề gì?" Tử vong tính toán khí vấn đề tùy cơ, bởi vậy hắn không biết Ngỗi Tuyên gặp được vấn đề gì.

Cơ Khương: "Tỷ như hỏi nàng cha mẹ tên, nơi sinh cùng ngày sinh tháng đẻ, Ngỗi Tuyên dựa theo thực tế trả lời."

Bát tự luận mệnh thủ đương nhìn thọ mệnh, thọ mệnh từ thọ nguyên tinh nhìn. Thọ nguyên tinh có tứ: Thực, ấn, ngày chủ, tài, tứ giả có thể trở thành thọ nguyên tinh đến xem. Thực vi thực thần, ngày chủ vi mệnh nguyên, cũng nhưng nghĩa rộng vi lộc tinh. Tài chính là tài thần, tài vi dưỡng mệnh chi nguyên, tài phá mà có người vong chi nguy. Trong đó ấn vi ấn tín và dây đeo triện, tức cha mẹ. Sinh ta giả, ấn tín và dây đeo triện cũng. Lục hào trung tướng ấn tín và dây đeo triện coi là cha mẹ, lấy cha mẹ hào vi thọ nguyên tinh, nhưng từ giữa phỏng đoán xuất thọ mệnh.

Ngỗi Tuyên dùng giả ngày sinh tháng đẻ, lại báo cho lấy cha mẹ chân thật bát tự, tự nhiên cho ra khó giải.

Trần Dương: "Hảo đi, lại thành công loại bỏ một cái. Ta hẳn là nghĩ đến , tính . Nhìn xem. . . Lão Khấu chính là ba ngày nội, chết vào họa. Họa? Cái gì họa?"

Họa vi tai nạn, trừ phi sống hết thọ mệnh, nếu không đều làm hại. Tai nạn xe cộ, nhân họa, thủy họa từ từ ngoài ý muốn tai nạn đều có thể xưng là tai họa bất ngờ, họa có nặng nhẹ. Bất quá Khấu Tuyên Linh minh xác là chết vào họa, kia liền xác định là trọng họa. Chính là chết vào gì họa lại không biết, có lẽ là bất luận cái gì tai hoạ đều có khả năng dẫn đến tử vong của hắn.

"Mã thúc là bảy ngày nội chết vào bệnh, Mã thẩm tứ nay mai ngộ tai. . . Cư nhiên lấy cái nhất tuyến sinh cơ bát tự, xem ra phần thắng khá lớn." Mã thẩm ngộ tai nhưng không có minh đoạn sinh tử, thuyết minh tai có lớn có nhỏ, đang có nhất tuyến sinh cơ."Cầu Đạo là ngũ nay mai, chết vào họa, cùng lão Khấu không sai biệt lắm."

Biết sở hữu người tử vong thời gian cùng nguyên nhân chết sau, Trần Dương thu thập hành trang xuống lầu, ở dưới lầu phòng khách đợi hai giờ. Trong lúc những người khác lục tục xuống lầu, bọn họ bên chân đều phóng hành lý. Cũng không lâu lắm, Mã Sơn Phong dẫn theo hai cái vali cùng Mã thẩm cùng nhau xuất hiện: "Mau tới đây lĩnh chính mình thế thân oa oa."

Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội tuyên bố cho mỗi cái thân thỉnh tiến đến đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội thiên sư một kẻ thế thân oa oa, dùng cho chắn tai. Thế thân oa oa trên người đều cất giấu mỗi cái thiên sư lĩnh đến ngày sinh tháng đẻ, thế thân oa oa chết thì tương đương với thua.

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Dịch vu trưởng hữu tình tài trợ, làm chúng ta nhiều hơn tuyên truyền, còn phát rồi tạp phiến cấp phân cục. Nói là nhìn tại Trần cục trên mặt mũi, về sau chúng ta phân cục tưởng muốn mua thế thân oa oa, vu cổ oa oa có thể đánh thất chiết."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Dịch vu trưởng hữu tình tài trợ cùng cấp với mạnh mẽ độ tuyên truyền miễn phí?"

"Đương nhiên. Mỗi giới đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội trung chỉ cần là đề cập đến tính mạng 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' liền yêu cầu Dịch vu trưởng khuynh tình tương trợ, mà vu tộc mỗi giới đều sẽ nghiên phát ra tân oa oa cùng tân công năng, sinh ý thực hảo. Các ngươi biết thiên sư giới giàu có nhất môn phái là cái nào sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không biết."

"Thiên sư trong môn phái trừ bỏ nhất lưu môn phái, tỷ như Trương thiên sư, Bạch Vân Quan, tổng cục chờ, dư lại chính là vu tộc. Mặt khác môn phái yêu cầu danh khí hoặc là tiếp đơn, vu tộc chỉ cần bán ra oa oa có thể tại thiên sư thu vào thứ hạng bảng trung vị liệt trước mao. Vu tộc oa oa đặc biệt được hoan nghênh, nhất là vu cổ oa oa. Một cái vu cổ oa oa có thể bán hơn một ngàn vạn, ít nhất cũng là trăm vạn ở trên."

Khấu Tuyên Linh 'Tê' một tiếng, hắn bản thân tốt xấu là Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo truyền nhân, Khấu gia coi như là nổi danh thiên sư môn phái, tại thiên sư thu vào thứ hạng bảng thượng cũng có danh. Nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới vu tộc một cái vu cổ oa oa có thể bán mắc như vậy, hắn nói rằng: "Nạm kim cương sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Vu tộc mỗi một chỉ vu cổ oa oa chế tạo đi ra đều yêu cầu hao phí hai ba năm thời gian, sẽ khóc sẽ cười còn sẽ hỗ trợ, thậm chí sẽ mang đến tài vận, bán hơn một ngàn vạn tính tiện nghi."

Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu phụ họa: "Đối , đối . Có một chút oa oa chính là giống như thật điểm đều phải bán ba bốn ngàn vạn, vu cổ oa oa xem như thực tiện nghi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tò mò: "Cổ nhân không là thực bài xích vu cổ oa oa sao?"

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Đó là bởi vì bọn họ sợ hãi, vu cổ oa oa bị chế tạo ra tới bổn ý là trợ giúp chủ nhà mang đến tài vận hòa hảo vận, làm bạn bọn họ thậm chí tại khi tất yếu hậu sẽ vì bọn họ chắn mệnh. Theo thời gian phát triển, bọn họ lại sợ hãi vu cổ oa oa giống như thật, không thể phủ nhận giống như hình người oa oa sẽ có tai hoạ ký sinh. Nhưng vu cổ oa oa tại bị chế tạo ra tới một khắc kia liền có được sinh mệnh, sẽ không bị tai hoạ ký sinh."

Trần Dương mở ra vali, bên trong cùng sở hữu sáu cái hòm. Hắn kinh ngạc nhướng mày: "Không phải là tám sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Dịch vu trưởng nói chỉ cần sáu cái."

Trần Dương ngước mắt mắt nhìn Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi, trong lòng minh bạch Dịch vu trưởng là tính xuất cái gì, liền cũng không hỏi nữa. Hắn đem tiêu tên hòm đưa cho những người khác, bọn họ mở ra hòm cũng xuất ra bên trong thế thân oa oa.

Thế thân oa oa cùng phổ thông bố ngẫu oa oa không có nhiều đại khác nhau, sẽ không nói không có hồn phách sống nhờ, lớn nhất tác dụng là thay mệnh. Thế thân oa oa chế tác chu kỳ không trưởng, có thể lượng sản, vu cổ oa oa thì yêu cầu hai ba năm, hao phí thời gian trường.

Ngỗi Tuyên mở ra hòm, nhìn đến bên trong xinh đẹp hoa lệ oa oa khi phát ra kêu sợ hãi: "Thật xinh đẹp! Dương Dương ngươi xem, oa oa thật xinh đẹp!"

Trần Dương xem qua đi, phát hiện Ngỗi Tuyên hòm trong oa oa không là phổ thông thế thân oa oa, mà là một cái vu cổ oa oa. Này chỉ vu cổ oa oa ước chừng bốn mươi centimet, giống như thật, ngũ quan tinh xảo xinh đẹp, mà còn cùng Ngỗi Tuyên diện mạo có năm phần tương tự.

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Dịch vu trưởng trước theo ta lấy Ngỗi Tuyên ảnh chụp, nói muốn tặng cho nàng một phần nhỏ lễ vật. Không nghĩ tới cư nhiên là vu cổ oa oa."

Trần Dương sờ sờ Ngỗi Tuyên tóc: "Vậy ngươi đem chính mình đầu ngón tay huyết tích đến trong lòng của nàng thượng, làm cho nàng sống lại." Sau đó đối Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Quay đầu lại phải hảo hảo cám ơn Dịch vu trưởng."

Ngỗi Tuyên thật mạnh gật đầu, vừa định giảo phá ngón trỏ đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình là chỉ phi cương: "Có thể hay không đem oa oa biến thành cương thi?"

"Sẽ không. Cương thi huyết lại độc cũng không có khả năng đem không có sinh mệnh vật thể bị nhiễm vi cương thi." Tuy rằng vu cổ oa oa trong sống nhờ linh hồn, trên bản chất đến nói như cũ thuộc loại không có sinh mệnh vật thể.

Ngỗi Tuyên cao hứng giảo phá liên máu đầu tim ngón trỏ, đem một giọt cương thi huyết mạt tại vu cổ oa oa trong tim thượng. Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, vu cổ oa oa tỉnh lại thập phần thân mật tựa sát Ngỗi Tuyên, hai cái tiểu hài tử rất nhanh liền trở thành bạn tốt.

Trần Dương cười cười, cũng mở ra chính mình hòm. Mới vừa mở ra liền có một cái bóng dáng bay nhanh nhảy ra bổ nhào vào cổ của hắn thượng: "Dương Dương! Ta đến !"

Tập trung nhìn vào, phát hiện dĩ nhiên là Dịch vu trưởng kia chỉ vu cổ oa oa. Trần Dương bật cười: "Oa oa, tại sao là ngươi?"

Oa oa kiêu ngạo nói: "Ta trộm lưu tiến vào. Dương Dương, ngươi vu cổ oa oa chỉ có thể là ta, không thể là mặt khác oa oa!"

"Dịch vu trưởng biết sao?"

"Không biết." Oa oa nắm Trần Dương vạt áo đãng đến đãng đi, sau đó nhìn đến đứng ở một bên trợn mắt Ngỗi Tuyên, nháy mắt cảm giác đến nguy cơ. Nó ghé vào Trần Dương trên vai hỏi: "Dương Dương, nàng là ai?"

Ngỗi Tuyên cũng không cao hưng: "Trần Tiểu Dương, nó là cái gì vậy?"

Oa oa không vui: "Ngươi mới là đồ vật! Ngươi là phi cương? Cương thi làm chi xuất hiện tại nơi này?"

Ngỗi Tuyên chạy lên trước tưởng phải bắt được đoạt Trần Dương oa oa: "Ngươi chính là một cái vu cổ oa oa! Thối tiểu quỷ! Ngươi nhanh lên rời đi Trần Tiểu Dương! Trần Tiểu Dương là ta !"

"Hơi hơi lược, Dương Dương là ta , mới không phải ngươi !"

Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa đột nhiên cãi nhau, Trần Dương cảm thấy đau đầu. Hảo tại viên đôn đôn Đại Béo đúng lúc tới rồi, hấp dẫn chú ý. Đi tới cùng lăn tới đây cũng không khác gì là Đại Béo nhìn thấy chọc người chán ghét phi cương cùng vu cổ oa oa mà bắt đầu vô khác biệt khai phun: "Ta liền nói phân cục mây đen tráo đỉnh, nguyên lai là phi cương cùng tiểu quỷ tại đánh nhau."

Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa nhất thời đình miệng, nhất tề nhìn về phía Đại Béo. Một giây sau phác đi qua, oa oa nhéo Đại Béo ót thượng mao, Ngỗi Tuyên bắt lấy Đại Béo cái đuôi, Ngỗi Tuyên vu cổ oa oa nhỏ giọng tế khí kêu cố lên.

Đại Béo, đã tốt.

Đoàn người lên xe thời điểm, Đại Béo ghé vào tọa ỷ thượng, ót lạnh lẽo, cảm xúc rất thấp trầm. Trần Dương khô cằn an ủi: "Tiểu hài tử không hiểu chuyện, đừng khổ sở. Huống hồ ngươi này kiểu tóc rất xinh đẹp, thật sự, thực khí phách."

Đại Béo ngẩng đầu nhìn cửa sổ xe ảnh ngược, béo tốt viên lăn ót thượng trụi lủi, đã từng bị oa oa bắt được một khối đất trống, sau lại thiếu chút nữa phao không đến cô gái. Thật vất vả trường xuất điểm loãng bộ lông, lại bị nhéo quang, nháy mắt già thêm mười tuổi.

Đại Béo hai chỉ phì trảo chẩm cằm, tiếp tục cảm xúc trầm thấp. Đầu sỏ gây tội Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa phân theo Trần Dương tả hữu, không ai nhường ai, thường thường đả kích Đại Béo này con mèo quỷ. Bọn họ này đó tai hoạ vật, trời sinh đối với đồng loại có không thể kháng cự chán ghét, gặp mặt đã nghĩ muốn cướp địa bàn làm một trận.

Trần Dương hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh xem qua đi: "Lão Khấu, nghĩ biện pháp."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta lên mạng tìm chút sinh sôi sản phẩm, muốn xem sao?" Đại Béo hứng thú rã rời nhìn di động mặt biên, tùy ý điểm mấy khoản sinh sôi sản phẩm, sau đó sờ sờ trụi lủi ót, thập phần nhân tính hóa thở dài.

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh chịu không nổi run rẩy run rẩy cánh tay, cuối cùng vẫn là Trần Dương nói rằng: "Không phải trước mua đỉnh tóc giả đeo lên?" Đại Béo lúc này mới yên tĩnh.

Đoàn người tới cao thiết trạm, đem Đại Béo đưa đến sủng vật gửi vận chuyển, những người khác lại là tìm kiếm thùng xe cùng chỗ ngồi. Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa còn muốn chiếm cứ Trần Dương, nhưng ở ngồi xuống vị trí thời điểm nhìn đến bên cạnh lạnh lùng Độ Sóc, hai chỉ do dự một lúc lâu vẫn là yên lặng bại lui.

Trần Dương xuất ra hành trình biểu: "Tiếp theo đứng là J tỉnh, đến Thạch Môn trấn dừng lại ba ngày du ngoạn. Cao thiết từ tây đứng đến bắc đứng đại khái là một cái bán giờ, bả vai cho ta mượn dựa dựa, ta muốn trước ngủ sẽ."

Độ Sóc xuất ra mắt tráo thay Trần Dương đeo lên, hoàn trụ bờ vai của hắn, làm hắn dựa vào chính mình ngủ. Trần Dương ôm lấy Độ Sóc eo, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi. Không sai biệt lắm đến đứng sau mới bị đánh thức, xuống xe khi ôm hai chỉ vu cổ oa oa Ngỗi Tuyên liền chạy vội lại đây thuận tiện tiểu tâm cơ ném xuống oa oa.

Oa oa tại nhiều người thời điểm chỉ có thể làm bộ phổ thông oa oa, hảo tại nó chế tác đến tương đối xấu xí khủng bố, người bình thường nhìn thấy cũng sẽ không tưởng nhặt lên. Mã Sơn Phong đem nó nhặt lên, oa oa bám Mã Sơn Phong cánh tay yên lặng ghi nhớ này khuất nhục cũng tìm cơ hội trả thù.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi lĩnh hồi béo thành cầu Đại Béo, phát hiện nó tại đây đoạn đi chung đường trung thế nhưng khôi phục sinh cơ. Nguyên bản không hiểu mọi người đang nhìn đến sủng vật gửi vận chuyển trung mặt khác xinh đẹp miêu miêu đối Đại Béo biểu lộ không tha chi tình sau nháy mắt minh bạch, bội phục sợ hãi than ánh mắt đầu hướng Đại Béo — béo thành cầu còn hói đầu, cư nhiên còn có xinh đẹp miêu thích, quả thực trời sinh người thắng.

Trần Dương gọi tới lượng chở khách du khách xe bánh mì, vừa lúc có thể phóng sở hữu người hành lý. J tỉnh là du lịch thành thị, Thạch Môn trấn càng là nổi tiếng toàn quốc du lịch thắng địa, cho nên khách sạn cùng giao thông đều thực phương tiện. Bọn họ gần đây đính gia khách sạn, đến địa điểm xuống xe sau, mọi người đi kéo hành lý, Đại Béo nhảy đến vali thượng oa không chịu động, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng tĩnh nằm không động oa oa vẫn có thể líu ríu sảo đứng lên, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng vẻ mặt hiền lành ha hả cười vọng bọn họ.

Trương Cầu Đạo vùi đầu chơi trò chơi, trong lúc tựa hồ cùng Mao Tiểu Lị còn có liên hệ, cảm xúc chuyển biến tốt đẹp, không giống nhau trước thấp như vậy trầm. Khấu Tuyên Linh lôi kéo Lục Tu Chi nói nhỏ, Trần Dương bám Độ Sóc cánh tay châu đầu ghé tai. Phía sau lái xe hô to: "Còn kém kiện hành lý."

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại: "Ta đi lấy." Sau đó đem trong tay hành lý giao cho Lục Tu Chi, chính mình chạy tới mang theo hành lý trở về. Cửa khách sạn coi như người đến người đi, cùng người gặp thoáng qua, hướng đi trước đi mấy bước đến đất trống, quanh mình ba thước nội không có một bóng người.

Trần Dương đám người chưa phát hiện quái dị chỗ, Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng Lục Tu Chi lộ ra tươi cười, Lục Tu Chi hồi lấy mỉm cười, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy cái gì đồng tử co rút nhanh. Khấu Tuyên Linh còn chưa kịp phản ứng khi liền gọi Lục Tu Chi mãnh lực lôi kéo, hung hăng chàng tiến ngực của hắn trong, phía sau áy náy tiếng nổ cùng mọi người sợ hãi kinh hô, mà chính mình lại bị kín kẽ bảo vệ lại đến.

Khấu Tuyên Linh trái tim đột nhiên nhảy dựng, quay đầu lại vọng đi qua, chỉ thấy nguyên bản đứng địa phương lúc này vỡ vụn khối đại thủy tinh. Đại thủy tinh dài rộng túc có một thước, lúc này chia năm xẻ bảy. Không khó tưởng tượng nếu là hắn không có thể tránh thoát đi, chỉ sợ sẽ trực tiếp bị chặt đứt đầu lâu.

Lúc này mặc dù mới vừa tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhưng không có nửa điểm sợ hãi, đại khái là cảm thấy có Lục Tu Chi tại, liền không có sợ hãi. Chính là hắn không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, Lục Tu Chi lại cảm thấy nghĩ mà sợ.

Lục Tu Chi thần sắc lạnh lùng đến cực điểm, ánh mắt lạnh như băng nhìn thẳng đỉnh đầu đại thủy tinh từ trên trời giáng xuống nơi nào đó.

Trần Dương sắc mặt có chút không dễ nhìn: "Vừa rồi rất nguy hiểm, sẽ không chính là tử vong tính toán khí bên trong tính ra họa đi? Này chơi đến có chút đại ."

Trương Cầu Đạo nghiêm túc nói: "Ba của ta bọn họ sẽ không không biết nặng nhẹ, hiển nhiên là xảy ra vấn đề. Nhưng là vấn đề không nhất định xuất tại tử vong tính toán khí thượng."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Có lẽ đích thật là Khấu Tuyên Linh họa."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Loại này từ trên trời giáng xuống ngoài ý muốn thật sự thực khủng bố.

Ta nhớ rõ 30 hào ngày đó buổi chiều, ta đi làm việc đi. Bởi vì đáp tàu điện ngầm thực vựng, ta ngồi thất đứng liền chịu không nổi, cho nên xuống xe tảo cùng chung xe đạp, kỵ đến nửa đường quá một cái trạm xe buýt, là một cái nhìn đoán không ra sườn dốc, hoạt đến rất nhanh. Phía trước vài người bay nhanh kỵ đi qua, đến phiên ta kỵ quá mỗ cái điểm, bỗng nhiên chợt nghe đến mặt sau rầm rầm nha rất nhiều đồ vật sập thanh âm (là một cái lối đi bộ, bên phải là so khoan xanh hoá đạo), thật sự ngay tại ta phía sau. Ta hoảng sợ, sau đó nghe được 5~6 mét xa chờ bus hai nữ sinh tiếng kinh hô (các nàng nhìn đến ta phía sau chuyện đã xảy ra, sau đó phát ra kinh hô), ta càng dọa sợ, không dám quay đầu lại nhìn, nhanh chóng đạp xe đạp chạy.

Hiện tại ta còn là không biết lúc ấy ngã xuống đến cái gì vậy, dù sao phải là rất nặng đồ vật, đã cảm thấy muốn là chậm một bước, liền sẽ tạp đến đầu của ta. Lúc ấy thật cấp dọa đến trái tim đều chậm nửa nhịp .

Chương 98: Tử vong tính toán khí 04

Khách sạn giám đốc tự mình đi ra cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh giải thích cũng tỏ vẻ miễn phí làm cho bọn họ cư trú khách sạn phòng tổng thống, chính là Lục Tu Chi thần sắc lạnh lùng không đáng đáp lại. Trần Dương thì đề xuất muốn xem xét theo dõi camera yêu cầu, khách sạn giám đốc khó xử cự tuyệt.

Trần Dương kiên trì muốn xem xét theo dõi camera: "Chúng ta yêu cầu biết đây là người vi vẫn là sự cố, nếu không không có biện pháp an tâm trụ xuống dưới."

Khách sạn giám đốc biết chính mình không chiếm lý, đối phương bây giờ là không có muốn đem sự tình nháo đại ý tưởng, hiện nay mới thôi cũng không có nhân cơ hội vơ vét tài sản hoặc là đại náo, thái độ coi như hữu hảo. Chính là thân nhân thiếu chút nữa tại dưới mí mắt gặp được ngoài ý muốn, không có khả năng từ bỏ ý đồ. Hắn do dự một hồi, vẫn là mang theo bọn họ nhìn theo dõi camera: "Ta hướng các ngươi cam đoan, khách sạn trên cửa sổ được khảm thủy tinh đều thực kín, mỗi cách một tháng đều sẽ thỉnh người đến kiểm tra khách sạn để tránh cho ngoài ý muốn sự cố. Cửa sổ cũng là một tuần lau một lần, gần nhất cũng không có đổi thủy tinh."

Đoàn người tới phòng an ninh, khách sạn bên ngoài trang có cameras, vừa mới có thể ngưỡng chụp đến vừa rồi phát sinh ngoài ý muốn. Khách sạn giám đốc làm bảo an điều xuất vừa rồi camera, xem hết quá trình biểu tình có chút khó coi. Bởi vì camera bên trong biểu hiện kia khối thủy tinh là từ lầu sáu cửa sổ rớt xuống, bỗng đột nhiên rớt xuống, điều này nói rõ là khách sạn vấn đề.

Khách sạn giám đốc sắc mặt khó coi, hiện tại chỉ hy vọng xuất sự khách nhân có thể lén lút giải quyết, không cần nháo đại.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Nhìn qua như là ngoài ý muốn."

"Quá mức trùng hợp, ta cuối cùng cảm thấy không đúng lắm." Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm màn hình nói rằng.

Độ Sóc: "Hồi phóng, tạm dừng." Hình ảnh đứng ở thủy tinh sắp thoát ly cửa sổ nện xuống đi nháy mắt, "Phóng đại."

Hình ảnh bị phóng đại, cơ hồ nhét đầy toàn bộ màn hình. Một ít bị xem nhẹ chi tiết nhỏ cũng bị phóng đại, tỷ như vốn là không có một bóng người cửa sổ biên sừng đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái hắc gầy tay, cái tay kia thôi động thủy tinh cửa sổ, tiếp theo tránh hình ảnh lại là thủy tinh cửa sổ bị đẩy xuống đi.

Khách sạn giám đốc bị dọa đến: "Đây là có người có ý định mưu sát?"

Nghe vậy, bảo an không khỏi liếc mắt khách sạn giám đốc, nhịn không được dùng địa phương khẩu âm nói rằng: "Cánh tay kia như là quỷ thủ, lại nói cửa khách sạn lui tới người nhiều như vậy, như thế nào xác định vừa lúc có thể tạp đến muốn giết người?"

Khách sạn giám đốc nhìn kia chỉ bằng không xuất hiện hắc gầy tay, cũng hiểu được không rét mà run, nhưng vẫn là trách cứ bảo an: "Trên thế giới này không có quỷ, đừng nói bừa."

Bảo an liệt liệt nói "Người lưu lượng càng nhiều địa phương, tai hoạ càng nhiều."

Nghe vậy, ở đây mọi người cũng đều không tự giác nhìn về phía bảo an tiểu ca, bảo an tiểu ca tao đầu nói rằng: "Ta gia liền theo ta nói như vậy."

Trần Dương đối bảo an tiểu ca nói rằng: "Phiền toái ngươi lui về một giây, tiệt kia khối thủy tinh sau đó phóng đại."

"Đi lặc." Bảo an tiểu ca động thủ nhanh chóng, tiệt hạ kia khối thủy tinh hình ảnh, sau đó phóng đại. Phóng đại trong nháy mắt, tập trung nhìn vào tay run lên run rẩy: "Ta mẹ, thực sự quỷ!"

Khách sạn giám đốc nhìn lên, cũng sợ. Chỉ thấy bị phóng đại thủy tinh phản ánh xuất một cái ảnh ngược, kia ảnh ngược coi như đủ bị nướng tiêu thi thể, hình dung khủng bố. Khách sạn giám đốc sửng sốt, kịp phản ứng: "Không phải đâu, này quỷ không thể không ảnh sao? Thủy tinh còn có thể chiếu ra chúng nó bóng dáng? Hay là cá nhân giả trang , có cái gì tinh thần tật bệnh cố ý hại nhân. Muốn thật sự là như vậy, đến nhanh chóng báo nguy bắt lại."

Bảo an tiểu ca nói rằng: "Người bình thường có trường như vậy sao? Ta gia nói, kính tượng là liên tiếp dương gian cùng âm phủ thông đạo, cho nên có thể chiếu xuất quỷ bộ dáng không kỳ quái."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi gia nói không sai."

Khách sạn giám đốc cùng bảo an tiểu ca nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, sôi nổi cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Bọn họ trước như thế nào không phát hiện còn có như vậy số người? Theo lý mà nói không nên xem nhẹ, nhưng lại cảm thấy thực bình thường, không có kỳ quái địa phương. Hai người không nghĩ rất nhiều, rất nhanh đem trong lòng khác thường vứt ra sau đầu, liền cùng trước Độ Sóc đột nhiên mở miệng khiến cho bọn họ chú ý nhất dạng.

Khách sạn giám đốc ôn tồn hoà nhã cùng bọn họ thương lượng, hy vọng chuyện này có thể lén lút giải quyết. Về trong khách sạn kia chỉ hại nhân ác quỷ, bọn họ sẽ thỉnh thiên sư giải quyết, hy vọng bọn họ không cần tuyên dương đi ra ngoài.

Việc này từ Trần Dương ra mặt, hắn nói rằng: "Chúng ta sẽ không tuyên dương đi ra ngoài, nhưng hy vọng có thể đủ đóng cửa xuất sự gian phòng, cũng làm chúng ta điều tra rõ ràng. Mặt khác, ta nghĩ hỏi cái này khách sạn hay không từng phát sinh quá tai?"

Khách sạn giám đốc thực khẳng định nói: "Tuyệt đối không có. Trước khách sạn thân là khối đất trống, tự khai phá đã bị kiến vi khách sạn."

"Phải không?" Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi. Từ vừa rồi Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp nạn sau, hắn cả người giống như là buộc chặt đứng lên dây cung."Hai người các ngươi thấy thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh hoàn hồn: "Đi về trước rồi nói sau."

Khách sạn giám đốc thấy bọn họ không có muốn truy cứu ý tứ, nhẹ nhàng thở ra đồng thời cũng có chút cảm kích, liền tự mình dẫn bọn họ đi phòng tổng thống. Cất bước khách sạn giám đốc sau, Mã Sơn Phong mở miệng: "Không bằng mời ta một vị lão hữu thay ngươi tính một quẻ, nhìn xem gần nhất hay không năm xưa bất lợi."

Cái gọi là năm xưa, tức vi năm nay vận khí. Mã Sơn Phong dùng tương đối ôn hòa nói chuyện, trên thực tế chiếu Khấu Tuyên Linh tình huống này, nếu thật sự là bát tự có họa, phải là năm xưa chàng tai họa bất ngờ. Thọ nguyên tinh thấy mộ, bệnh, tử, tuyệt Tứ Sát cung, sinh tử định sổ, thiên mệnh không thể trái.

Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Không tất, bất kể là không năm xưa chàng sát, ta đều sẽ hộ hắn."

Trần Dương bắt lấy Độ Sóc cánh tay, không tiếng động hỏi ý kiến. Độ Sóc thì ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng nói rằng: "Sinh tử đều có định sổ."

Lời ngầm là thiên mệnh không thể trái. Nếu Khấu Tuyên Linh thật sự năm xưa chàng sát, thọ nguyên tinh thấy Tứ Sát cung, nếu lại chàng tuổi sát thì khủng có tính mạng chi nguy. Này đó liên quan đến mệnh số, mệnh số thiên định, cho dù là Độ Sóc cũng không có thể nhúng tay.

Mắt thấy Trần Dương nhíu mày, ánh mắt lộ ra khổ sở cảm xúc, Độ Sóc lòng mền nhũn liền nhả ra nói "Sinh tử định sổ chưa chứng thực, chỉ cần không có chứng thực, bất luận kẻ nào đều có nhất tuyến sinh cơ. Lục Tu Chi tại liền sẽ không để cho Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất sự, ngươi không cần quá lo lắng."

"Đương thật?"

"Ân." Độ Sóc ôm lấy Trần Dương an ủi.

Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cũng biết tình huống có chút ác liệt, liền đều tại trong lòng từng người tính toán có hay không có thể cứu Khấu Tuyên Linh biện pháp. Ngỗi Tuyên nhìn chằm chằm Đại Béo, Đại Béo cứng ngắc viên cầu dường như đầu, không tình nguyện đến cực điểm, cuối cùng vẫn là không lay chuyển được Ngỗi Tuyên nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt, cùng nàng giáp công vu cổ oa oa.

Dịch vu trưởng đưa cho Ngỗi Tuyên vu cổ oa oa từ bất luận cái gì phương diện đến nói đều tuyệt đối so với không thượng oa oa, ba cái cho nhau nhìn không vừa mắt, thiếu chút nữa lại đánh thành một đoàn. Cuối cùng nhìn tại Trần Dương trên mặt mũi miễn cưỡng giải hòa, lúc này lẫn nhau lôi kéo vẫn là thường thường động tác nhỏ đánh một trận.

Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Năm xưa bất lợi phần lớn là chàng sát, hung thần, kiếp sát cùng nguyên thần là bát tự thần sát trung nhất hung ba cái thần sát, phạm thượng ba cái thần sát gặp được tai họa bất ngờ, tai bay vạ gió. Cái gọi là sát, tức vi hung thần, ngộ hung thì hung. Sát thần quấn thân, không thấy máu quang không bỏ qua. Vừa rồi đem kia khối thủy tinh đẩy xuống đi tiêu thi hẳn là chính là tam đại thần sát chi nhất kiếp sát, sẽ chế tạo các loại ngoài ý muốn tai nạn, dẫn đến tai họa bất ngờ phát sinh."

Lục Tu Chi nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên ánh mắt ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ: "Ngươi thực hiểu biết."

"Nhàm chán khi liền sẽ nhiều nhìn, so sánh với thiên sư tróc Quỷ Đạo thuật, ta càng quen thuộc phong thuỷ phong thuỷ cùng chu dịch bát quái." Dù sao tại Ngỗi Tuyên cái kia niên đại, chu dịch bát quái càng vì thịnh hành, cũng càng phù hợp lúc ấy mọi người theo đuổi tri thức.

Lục Tu Chi: "Cho nên phải cứu A Tuyên, liền đến chắn sát."

Oa oa không ngừng nhảy bắn, dùng tinh tế thanh âm nói rằng: "Chúng ta nha, tìm chúng ta nha." Hấp dẫn mọi người chú ý sau đó, nó có chút kiêu ngạo đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta là vu cổ, sát khí rất nặng nha. Ta có thể ngăn sát, cho nên tìm ta nha — "

Đại Béo đặt mông đôn tại oa oa trên đầu, năm mươi cân trọng lượng làm oa oa vô pháp thừa nhận. Đại Béo lãnh đạm mà căng ngạo nói: "Nhìn tại chúng ta là bằng hữu phân thượng, ta cũng có thể giúp bằng hữu của ngươi chắn sát. Dù sao ta là miêu quỷ, sát khí cũng rất nặng. Nhưng là Trần Tiểu Dương, ngươi nhớ rõ thiếu ta năm trăm điều cá khô nhỏ, Khấu Tuyên Linh, ngươi thiếu hai ta trăm bình miêu miêu rượu."

Ngỗi Tuyên bắt lấy Đại Béo cái đuôi, đầu tiên là mỉm cười nhu thuận nói: "Ta là phi cương, bản thân sát khí cũng rất nặng. Ta có thể đến giúp các ngươi." Cười tủm tỉm sau đó dụng lực một trảo, Đại Béo ngao một tiếng nhảy lên, xoay người hướng Ngỗi Tuyên cong đi qua, oa oa nhân cơ hội chạy ra thịt sơn trọng áp, nhảy đến giữa không trung một cái phi thân đá hướng Đại Béo béo khuôn mặt.

Ba cái sát khí rất nặng phi nhân loại nháy mắt xoay đánh thành một đoàn, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng nháy mắt mềm hoá tâm can, không biết nên giúp ai, chỉ có thể tận lực khuyên can. Trần Dương một tay một cái phân biệt bắt lấy Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa, đối với liếm móng vuốt cũng biểu hiện đến thập phần khinh thường Đại Béo lời nói thấm thía khuyên nhủ: "An phận điểm đi các ngươi."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu đối Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Nếu như vậy, từ giờ trở đi khiến cho Ngỗi Tuyên, oa oa cùng Đại Béo đi theo các ngươi. Không thành vấn đề đi."

Lục Tu Chi cầm thật chặt Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, mặt băng đến thực khẩn. Khấu Tuyên Linh hồi nắm chặt tay hắn, cười nói: "Không cần thời khắc đi theo, chúng ta đi ra ngoài đùa thời điểm sẽ giúp vội chắn sát liền hảo. Còn có Tu Chi cùng ta, hắn sẽ không để cho ta có việc ."

Trần Dương mắt lộ ra kinh ngạc, hắn ngược lại là quên Lục Tu Chi thân phận, có Lục Tu Chi tại quả thật sẽ không để cho Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất sự. Chính là Độ Sóc cũng đã nói, thần sát liên quan đến mệnh số, mệnh số thiên định, sợ là sợ tại người vi quá độ can thiệp.

"Tóm lại, mọi sự cẩn thận vi thượng."

Chuyện này tạm thời coi như kết thúc, đại gia hồi từng người gian phòng nghỉ ngơi. Chờ đợi ngày hôm sau sáng sớm đã đến, Mã Sơn Phong bên kia được đến lão hữu đưa tin tới đáp án, xác định Khấu Tuyên Linh bảy ngày nội chàng hung thần, cần cẩn thận cẩn thận. Hảo tại có nhất tuyến sinh cơ có thể tị sát, cảnh này khiến Lục Tu Chi một khắc không dám làm Khấu Tuyên Linh rời đi trước mắt hắn.

Mọi người cũng vô tâm chơi đùa, vây quanh Khấu Tuyên Linh cho tới trưa, vô sự phát sinh. Mã Sơn Phong thở dài nói rằng: "Đều từng người chơi đi, các ngươi vây quanh lão Khấu, thần sát cũng không dám đến. Chính là không để bản thân hắn hóa giải thần sát, nguy hiểm vẫn là sẽ như bóng với hình."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, không tiếng động hỏi ý kiến. Được đến xác định đáp án sau liền vỗ tay nói rằng: "Thật vất vả đến một lần Thạch Môn trấn, đại gia đều đi ra ngoài chơi một chút đi. Như Mã thúc đã nói, lão Khấu sát yêu cầu chính mình hóa giải, liền tính trốn đi, chỉ cần không có hóa giải liền còn tại. Cùng với ngồi chờ chết, không bằng chủ động phóng ra, ít nhất chúng ta nắm giữ quyền chủ động. Đại Béo, ngươi đi theo lão Khấu."

Đại Béo: "Không thành vấn đề." Sau đó nó liền nhảy đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trên đầu gối, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt nhìn nhau.

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm mặc không đến hai phút, sắc mặt có chút phát thanh: "Béo, ngươi có thể hay không đi xuống?"

Đại Béo: "Không thể. Ta muốn nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, thời khắc vì ngươi chắn sát. Nhớ kỹ ngươi thiếu ta hai trăm bình miêu miêu bài rượu đỏ, không chết đều đến thực hiện."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhéo Lục Tu Chi cổ tay áo: "Chân, chân cũng bị tọa chặt đứt." Lục Tu Chi nắm Đại Béo trên cổ ba vòng thịt béo, bắt nó từ Khấu Tuyên Linh trên đầu gối nắm xuống dưới cũng nói rằng: "Ngươi có thể ngồi xổm trên người của ta."

Đại Béo mở ra tứ chi, đột nhiên tạc mao ngao ngao gọi hai tiếng sau nhanh chóng tiêu thanh. Nó là miêu quỷ, đối mặt Lục Tu Chi giống như là giống như chuột thấy mèo sợ hãi, tạc mao qua đi liền cùng am thuần nhất dạng an tĩnh.

Trần Dương: "Không bằng các ngươi đi mua cái anh nhi xe?" Nói xong, hắn đã đem đã sớm tìm tòi đi ra võng trang mặt biên đưa cho hắn nhóm nhìn: "Vừa có thể cho Đại Béo đi theo các ngươi, lại không cần ôm nó, còn có thể giống một nhà ba người."

Khấu Tuyên Linh lạnh lùng cự tuyệt: "Sinh không xuất năm mươi cân nặng thịt sơn."

Lục Tu Chi nghe được 'Một nhà ba người' bốn chữ, trong đầu liền tễ không tiến mặt khác đồ. Nhìn chằm chằm di động mặt biên thế nhưng vẻ mặt như nghĩ tới cái gì, nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh cự tuyệt sau lại đem như có điều suy nghĩ ánh mắt dừng ở trên bụng của hắn. Năm mươi cân không sinh ra, kia ngũ cân đâu?

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhéo Lục Tu Chi trên đùi nhuyễn thịt, hung tợn kháp trụ: "Ngươi tưởng cái gì?"

Đông cung bí diễn đồ. Lục Tu Chi môi run rẩy, nhịn xuống thốt ra nói, bình tĩnh bình tĩnh nói: "Hiện tại ngươi sinh tử quan trọng hơn, ta còn có thể tưởng cái gì?"

Nghe vậy, Độ Sóc phát ra nhẹ nhàng tiếng cười nhạo, những người khác không chú ý tới, ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh người Trần Dương lại phát hiện . Trần Dương ôm lấy Độ Sóc tay, tại bàn tay hắn tâm nhếch một cái, thấp giọng hỏi: "Cười cái gì?"

Độ Sóc cắn Trần Dương lỗ tai, trả lời hắn: "Không."

Trần Dương nửa tin nửa ngờ, nhưng là khiêu không khai Độ Sóc giấu đi nói, đành phải buông tha. Đoàn người cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định đi ra ngoài chơi, dù sao muốn tưởng hóa sát chắn sát, quan trọng nhất còn phải thần sát xuất hiện.

Oa oa ngồi ở Trần Dương trên vai, Ngỗi Tuyên bị Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng dắt tay, Đại Béo đi theo Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hai người bên cạnh, nhắm mắt theo đuôi. Đương bọn hắn nói một chút cười cười đi vào khách sạn đại sảnh, gặp được rất nhiều du khách đính phòng, lui phòng. Trong đại sảnh người thanh ồn ào, có hai nữ nhân lớn tiếng đàm tiếu, trong đó một cái bên cạnh phóng lượng anh nhi xe, trong xe đáng yêu anh nhi đang tại ngủ say.

Nữ nhân cho tới hàm chỗ, không tự giác buông ra anh nhi xe. Một cái người đi đường đi ngang qua, lôi kéo vali, vali bên cạnh đảo cắm một phen thái dương tán. Người đi đường vừa đi vừa nhìn, không có chú ý tới thái dương tán tán bính ôm lấy anh nhi xe phanh lại can. Anh nhi xe chậm rãi hoạt động 2~3m dừng lại, một cái bối đại ba lô du khách xoay người, ba lô va chạm vào anh nhi xe, lại đem anh nhi xe đi phía trước thôi động. Ôm lấy đi ngang qua nam nhân trong tay ô che, nam nhân kia lấy không là thực khẩn, đương ô che bị câu đi kia một cái chớp mắt, hắn cảm thấy khủng hoảng cùng kinh ngạc.

Anh nhi xe tại bóng loáng địa phương mặt chuyển động mấy cái, sơ ý mẫu thân rốt cục phát hiện hài tử không thấy. Quay đầu chung quanh tìm kiếm phát hiện anh nhi xe liền hô to đứng lên, những người khác chú ý tới liền sôi nổi tránh ra lộ. Trần Dương nghe được tiếng vang ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, vừa lúc nhìn thấy kia lượng chuyển động anh nhi xe. Hắn vừa định tiến lên ổn định anh nhi xe, chỉ thấy anh nhi trên xe treo thái dương tán đột nhiên văng ra, tán tiêm tại văng ra nháy mắt bật ra đi. Tốc độ cực kỳ khoái, giống viên đạn giống nhau.

Sắc bén tán tiêm thẳng tắp trạc hướng vừa vặn ngẩng đầu Khấu Tuyên Linh hữu mắt, Đại Béo đột nhiên tạc mao phát ra đe dọa cảnh cáo nhe răng thanh. Hết thảy phát sinh rất đột nhiên, Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút phản ứng không kịp, một giây sau trống rỗng vươn ra một bàn tay đem hắn rớt ra cùng sử dụng lực ôm vào trong ngực. Mà kia miếng đột nhiên bắn ra đi ra tán tiêm thì xuyên phá bình hoa trạc tiến vách tường trung, nữ nhân chạy tới ổn định anh nhi xe, yên tâm thở phào.

Người ở chỗ này trừ bỏ Trần Dương bọn họ, không người chú ý tới này kinh tủng một màn. Cái kia ô che bị câu đi nam nhân tại khủng hoảng cùng kinh ngạc qua đi dư lại mãnh liệt không cam, hắn đoạt lấy vừa vặn trải qua bên người toa ăn thượng một phen sắc bén dĩa ăn, trong mắt chỉ còn lại có cái kia đối nam nhân khác xảo tiếu phán hề nữ nhân. Hắn muốn hoa hoa kia trương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, làm cho nàng tuyệt vọng.

Nam nhân quá mức phẫn nộ, không có chú ý tới dưới chân bóng loáng địa phương bản có một khối là thấp . Mà hắn xuyên hài cũng không phòng hoạt, đạp lên thời điểm quá mức dùng sức không cẩn thận trượt chân, trong tay dĩa ăn vứt đến không trung sát quá thiết chất đèn tường, mang xuất một chuỗi hỏa hoa. Dĩa ăn liên tục sát quá đèn tường cùng trang sức, đạn đến vân thạch đèn treo quải bản thượng, bành trướng đinh ốc đi xuống trụy, vân thạch đèn treo phát ra rất nhỏ hắt xì thanh âm.

Ngã sấp xuống nam nhân hùng hùng hổ hổ đứng lên, bay ra ngoài dĩa ăn trên không trung rất nhanh xoay tròn, du khách kích động tránh né. Dĩa ăn hướng phía Khấu Tuyên Linh mà đi, chính là lúc này mọi người sớm có chuẩn bị, Đại Béo nhảy dựng lên đem dĩa ăn chụp đến mặt đất.

Một chỗ khác, trăm đến cân vân thạch đèn treo hắt xì vài tiếng đột nhiên rớt xuống, thẳng tắp tạp trung hùng hùng hổ hổ nam nhân. Áy náy tiếng nổ sau, máu tươi đổ xuống mà xuất, như uốn lượn tiểu hà.

Trong đại sảnh du khách tại lặng im sau một lúc lâu sôi nổi phát ra hoảng sợ tiếng thét, hướng cửa nhà dũng đi.

Bởi vì an toàn sự cố phát sinh án mạng khách sạn, ai còn dám ở nơi này? Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn trần nhà thượng quải bản, cầm lấy di động chụp ảnh, nghe được 'Ca sát' thanh âm, quay đầu nhìn phát hiện là một cái không biết nữ nhân, cầm máy chụp hình cùng hắn làm đồng dạng động tác.

Khách sạn giám đốc chạy tới thời điểm vẻ mặt khóc không ra nước mắt, hắn thật sự dám dùng đầu đảm bảo: "Chúng ta khách sạn an toàn tuyệt đối là không có vấn đề , trước hai ngày vừa mới kiểm tra quá an toàn sự cố, ngày hôm qua thủy tinh rớt xuống, hôm nay liền tính toán thỉnh công nhân lại đây lại kiểm tra một lần an toàn."

Đáng tiếc người còn chưa tới liền lại xuất hiện sự cố, lúc này cư nhiên đương thật nháo tai nạn chết người .

Trần Dương: "Ngươi đảm bảo vô dụng, người vẫn là chết." Hắn tại mới vừa mới cảm giác được thần sát sở tại, nhưng thần sát cũng không khó bịa đặt, nó sẽ lợi dụng các loại trùng hợp cùng với nguyên bản liền tồn tại vấn đề gia tốc chàng sát người tử vong, loại này trùng hợp bị gọi chung để ý ngoại sự cố.

Thay lời khác nói, vân thạch đèn treo nện xuống đến mặc dù có thần sát ảnh hưởng, nhưng bản thân cũng tồn tại an toàn vấn đề, nện xuống tới là tất nhiên sự kiện, chính là thời gian sớm tối. Nhưng nếu khách sạn giám đốc thật sự tại hôm nay thỉnh công nhân kiểm tra an toàn, phát hiện vân thạch đèn treo tồn tại an toàn sự cố cũng đúng lúc xoay chuyển, như vậy liền sẽ không phát sinh tử vong sự kiện.

Thần sát tại đây cọc sự cố trung khởi đến thúc hóa tác dụng, đem có thể sẽ không phát sinh tử vong giữ tại an toàn sự cố thúc hóa thành kiếp sát tử vong sự cố.

Khách sạn giám đốc chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ báo nguy, cũng tại trong một ngày nhận đến rất nhiều lui đính điện thoại.

Trần Dương đám người ngồi ở đại sảnh đãi khách khu, cảnh sát ở đại sảnh xử lý thi thể cùng với điều tra tình huống. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt nói rằng: "Có hay không cảm thấy không đúng lắm?"

Lục Tu Chi bình tĩnh mặt: "Thần sát tưởng muốn A Tuyên mệnh."

Trương Cầu Đạo kịp phản ứng: "Thần sát không có tự chủ ý thức."

Khấu Tuyên Linh bảy ngày nội chàng hung thần, sát loại này đồ vật có thể nói là nhìn không thấy sờ không được đồ vật, đúng thời cơ mà sinh, phi thần phi quỷ. Chúng nó không chỗ không tại, giống không khí nhất dạng phổ biến. Chàng sát có nặng nhẹ chi phân, đại bộ phận là phổ thông sát, có thể dễ dàng hóa giải. Hung thần thì so khó hóa giải, sẽ làm chàng sát người gặp được các loại ngoài ý muốn tai họa bất ngờ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hai ngày này gặp phải ngoài ý muốn nhìn qua không biết là quái dị chỗ, coi như thật sự họa trời giáng, chỉ do ngoài ý muốn. Nhưng Trần Dương đám người lại từ giữa nhận thấy được thần sát tại lợi dụng cùng sáng tạo các loại ngoài ý muốn muốn mạng của hắn.

Trần Dương: "Khác nhau thực đại, chủ động cùng trong lúc vô tình bị động ở chỗ tự chủ ý thức có vô. Từ ngày hôm qua thủy tinh cửa sổ thượng phản xạ đi ra bóng đen cho tới hôm nay vân thạch đèn treo, đều có thể cảm giác được thần sát chủ động. Nó tại chủ động hại chết chàng sát người, mà không phải thuận theo tự nhiên, còn cố ý đưa bọn họ nhất tuyến sinh cơ cắt đứt." Hắn quay đầu hỏi Độ Sóc: "Thần sát khả năng có được tự chủ ý thức sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Có. Nhưng không nhiều lắm." Dừng một chút, hắn nói rằng: "Kỳ thật gặp được loại này sinh ra tự chủ ý thức thần sát đối với lâm vào tử cục người mà nói, thượng tính may mắn."

Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Thần sát vốn nên là không có tự chủ ý thức đồ vật, phàm cùng thiên đạo mệnh số có trực tiếp liên quan giả cũng không thể có được tự mình ý thức. Một khi có được tự mình ý thức đã bị thiên đạo lột trừ, cùng mệnh số không quan hệ, có thể chém giết."

Trần Dương: "Ý là nói, cho dù lão Khấu gặp được hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ hung thần, cũng có thể thông qua giết chết kia chỉ sinh ra ý thức thần sát phá giải tử cục?"

"Là."

Lục Tu Chi thưởng thức Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, ngữ khí băng hàn vô cùng: "Vật kia giảo hoạt vô cùng, đến trước dẫn đến." Vừa rồi phát sinh khẩn trương một màn, thần sát chỉ xuất hiện một cái chớp mắt, rất nhanh liền biến mất.

Nếu không là Trần Dương đám người đều người phi thường, chỉ sợ còn phát hiện không đến kia chỉ thần sát có tự chủ ý thức, đương thật liền đem Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp phải sự tình trở thành chàng sát sau phổ thông ngoài ý muốn sự cố.

Ngỗi Tuyên chống hai má, tới lui bắp chân, bộ dáng thiên chân nói: "Nói như vậy, vừa rồi phát sinh một loạt ngoài ý muốn sự cố ngẫm lại còn có chút làm điều thừa, có phải hay không bởi vì phát hiện có thể chắn sát chúng ta, cho nên mới cố ý biến thành thực phiền toái?"

Oa oa: "Giảo hoạt! Giảo hoạt!"

Lúc này phía sau truyền đến thật cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến: "Xin hỏi các ngươi là không là cũng gặp phải 'Tử thần' ?"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện đứng ở phía sau một nam hai nàng. Trong đó một người nữ sinh vừa rồi cùng hắn tại chụp ảnh, nhớ tới chụp được tới ảnh chụp còn không có nhìn, hắn liền lấy điện thoại di động ra đến.

Lúc này cầm máy chụp hình nữ sinh nói rằng: "Ngươi là muốn tìm vừa rồi chụp ảnh chụp sao? Chỗ này của ta ảnh chụp tương đối rõ ràng, ngươi muốn xem sao?"

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu: "Các ngươi vừa rồi nhắc tới 'Tử thần' là có ý gì?"

Nữ sinh ngồi ở đối diện, hưng trí bừng bừng nói: "Chính là 《 tử thần đến 》, tuy rằng tránh được một hồi đại hình ngoài ý muốn sự cố, nhưng tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết người đã định trước là muốn tử , cho nên bọn họ vẫn là nhất định sẽ tử."

"Ân?"

Nữ sinh nói rằng: "Vừa rồi cái kia bị vân thạch đèn treo đập chết người, kỳ thật đã sớm đáng chết . Một tháng trước hắn cùng các bằng hữu đi du lịch, trên đường phát sinh tai nạn xe cộ, chỉnh lượng xe bus đều bị yết biển. Nhưng là hắn thần kỳ sống sót, bởi vì lúc ấy xe bus đứng ở trạm trung chuyển tiếp viện, mà hắn thừa dịp sở hữu người không chú ý xuống xe đi toilet, không có thể lên xe. Bởi vậy may mắn tránh thoát trí mạng tai nạn xe cộ, đáng tiếc không có thể tránh thoát tử thần săn bắn."

Trần Dương không biết rõ bọn họ hiện tại mục đích: "Như vậy các ngươi điều tra mục đích là cái gì?"

Nữ sinh vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "Bởi vì chúng ta tại một tuần trước cũng trải qua một lần tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, mà hiện tại bị theo dõi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đối , cái này văn chương linh cảm nguyên với 《 tử thần đến 》, xem qua tử 1, sau đó tra tư liệu thời điểm phát hiện nguyên lai thật sự có rất nhiều người tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, nhưng ở sau đó không lâu phát sinh trùng hợp ngoài ý muốn mà chết sự tình.

Cảm giác thật sự liền cùng 《 tử thần đến 》 nhất dạng, loại này ngoài ý muốn thực khủng bố.

Chương 99: Tử vong tính toán khí 05

Nữ sinh giảng thuật thượng chu bọn họ phát sinh kinh hồn sự kiện: "Chúng ta ra tai nạn xe cộ, cùng mới vừa rồi bị vân thạch đèn treo đập chết nam nhân lên tàu kia lượng xe bus xuất sự địa điểm nhất dạng. Lúc ấy ta nghe đến nghe đồn, số phận cảm thấy nguy hiểm, vì thế lôi kéo các bằng hữu của ta rời đi. Vốn là may mắn không thôi, ai biết ta hai cái bằng hữu đã liên tiếp bị chết."

"Không có khả năng là ngoài ý muốn." Tựa hồ nhớ tới trong khoảng thời gian này trong lòng run sợ, nữ sinh kích động nói: "Tuyệt đối là một hồi mưu đồ đã lâu mưu sát! Chúng ta nhân lực không thể kháng , bị tử thần trêu chọc, cho rằng tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, ai biết phía trước căn bản là tuyệt lộ. Ngươi có biết ta hai cái bằng hữu chết như thế nào sao? Trong đó một cái bằng hữu là bị chó cắn tử ! Ngươi có biết này có bao nhiêu vớ vẩn sao? Hắn không chết tại trong tai nạn xe, chết ở một cái chó điên răng nhọn hạ. Ngắn ngủn trong một tuần, ngoài ý muốn chạy trốn năm người, hiện tại đã chết hai cái, tất cả đều chết vào 'Ngoài ý muốn' ."

Trần Dương vừa nói vừa từ trong túi tiền lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra: "Cho nên các ngươi mà bắt đầu điều tra một tháng trước kia khởi tai nạn xe cộ, tiến tới tra được mới vừa rồi bị vân thạch đèn treo đập chết trên thân nam nhân, ý đồ tìm được tự cứu phương thức?"

Nữ sinh gật đầu: "Đối. Chúng ta yêu cầu tìm kiếm tử vong trình tự, sau đó đánh vỡ quy tắc."

Trần Dương nhất đốn: "Đánh vỡ quy tắc?"

Nữ sinh khẳng định nói: "Không sai. 《 tử thần đến 》 bên trong đề cập tới tử vong là có trình tự , chỉ cần đánh vỡ trình tự, thay đổi quy tắc, chúng ta là có thể sống xuống dưới."

Trần Dương: "Nếu thực sự tử thần, muốn giết ngươi liền giết ngươi, còn sẽ bị tử vong trình tự vây khốn?"

Nữ sinh ngữ nghẹn, nàng ngập ngừng nói rằng: "Tử thần bên trong là nói như vậy ."

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu thở dài: "Đây là hiện thực, không là điện ảnh. Chân chính tưởng muốn dồn tạo ngoài ý muốn lấy đi tánh mạng của các ngươi, làm sao có thể sẽ bị cái gọi là tử vong trình tự vây khốn? Huống hồ tử vong trình tự cũng không tất cả đều từ các ngươi trong miệng 'Tử thần' quy định sao? Ngươi như thế nào bảo đảm chính mình đánh vỡ quy tắc thuận lợi chạy trốn?"

Nghe vậy, nữ sinh cùng nàng mặt sau hai người đồng bạn sắc mặt trắng bệch, hiện lên tuyệt vọng. Nàng thì thào lẩm bẩm: "Chúng ta đây nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Chúng ta không muốn chết." Nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn đến trấn định tự nhiên Trần Dương đám người, trong lòng tò mò: "Gặp phải tử vong, các ngươi không sợ sao? Ta vừa mới quan sát đến, hắn có nhiều lần thiếu chút nữa bị giết. Hắn bị theo dõi đi."

Bị đề cập đến Khấu Tuyên Linh ngẩng đầu, tự tin cười nói: "Không sợ, ta ái nhân cùng bằng hữu sẽ cứu ta." Lục Tu Chi nắm chặt bàn tay của hắn, thấp giọng phụ họa: "Nhất định sẽ cứu ngươi."

Trần Dương điểm khai tử vong tính toán khí APP, đối nữ sinh cùng mặt khác hai người nói rằng: "Đem ngươi nhóm ngày sinh tháng đẻ đều nói cho ta biết, ta trắc một trắc."

Mặt khác hai người thần tình hoài nghi, cầm máy chụp hình nữ sinh tuy rằng nửa tin nửa ngờ lại vẫn là đem chính mình sinh ra ngày báo cho cũng nói rằng: "Ta sẽ không tính ngày sinh tháng đẻ."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì, ta có thể tính." Chỉ cần báo cho sinh ra ngày liền đi."Biết chính mình sinh ra canh giờ sao?"

Nữ sinh sửng sốt một chút, lập tức đáp: "Biết." Sau đó nàng nói canh giờ, đại khái là rạng sáng thời gian.

Trần Dương tính xuất nàng ngày sinh tháng đẻ sau đưa vào tử vong tính toán khí, Trương Cầu Đạo thấy thế liền hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là tưởng đo lường tính toán xuất bọn họ tử vong ngày?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không là. Ta chỉ là muốn tính tính bọn họ năm xưa. Xem bọn hắn tướng mạo cũng không phải đoản mệnh người, cho nên muốn biết là không là năm xưa chàng sát, vừa mới bị kia chỉ thần sát quấn lên."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kia khoản APP còn có thể xem bói?"

Trần Dương cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: "Có thể a. Ngươi đến APP thiết trí bên trong điểm đổi hình thức, nó liền biến thành xem bói APP." Tử vong tính toán khí chính là APP một cái hình thức, dùng để thí nghiệm tử vong ngày, chính là người mệnh số thiên biến vạn hóa, nói không chừng vừa vặn cướp được nhất tuyến sinh cơ có thể trường mệnh trăm tuổi. Cho nên tử vong tính toán khí nói đúng ra chính là đo lường tính toán sắp sửa gặp phải tử vong đại kiếp nạn.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Cái gì đều tính?"

Trần Dương: "Cái gì đều tính. Còn đĩnh chuẩn."

Vừa dứt lời, những người khác không nói hai lời đồng loạt lấy điện thoại di động ra điểm khai APP cắt hình thức. Trương Cầu Đạo trắc nhân duyên, Khấu Tuyên Linh trắc chính mình có thể hay không thuận lợi thêm thăng Tam động ngũ lôi thiên sư. Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng lại là trắc chính mình gần nhất có thể hay không chuyện nghĩ trong lòng thành, lại bởi vậy mà phát sinh khắc khẩu.

Mã thẩm nhéo Mã Sơn Phong lỗ tai: "Ngươi có phải hay không trộm tàng tư tiền thuê nhà ?" Mã Sơn Phong ngạnh cổ không có trả lời, sau đó lại chất vấn nàng cùng tiểu khu cái kia đồng thời khiêu quảng trường vũ lão nhân cái gì quan hệ: "Không quan hệ như thế nào sẽ tưởng cùng hắn thăng cấp tham gia tiểu khu tiệc tối biểu diễn?"

Thừa dịp hai người bọn họ cãi nhau khi, Ngỗi Tuyên lấy đi bọn họ di động đưa vào chính mình muốn hỏi ý kiến , sau đó kinh hỉ nói "Thật sự đĩnh chuẩn, theo ta chính mình tính quái tượng không sai biệt lắm."

Cơ Khương thấu đi lên nhìn Ngỗi Tuyên tính cái gì, kia quái tượng là cát. Nàng liền cười nói: "Chúc mừng tiểu chủ tử." Sau đó hỏi ý kiến có thể hay không làm cho nàng tính tính toán, Ngỗi Tuyên đem di động đưa cho nàng, làm cho nàng tính. Cơ Khương trong lòng muốn hỏi rất nhiều, suy nghĩ đổi tới đổi lui đến cuối cùng chỉ muốn hỏi Ngỗi Tuyên thẩm mỹ còn có hay không cứu. Kết quả quái tượng biểu hiện vi hung, Cơ Khương nhất thời hoa dung thất sắc.

Ngỗi Tuyên tới lui bắp chân, không chút nào có phát hiện Cơ Khương hỏng mất tâm tình. Nàng thí nghiệm chính mình làm trong trường học đồng học viết giùm bài tập chuyện này có thể hay không sự việc đã bại lộ, một ngày kia bị Trần Tiểu Dương biết. Kết quả quái tượng là cát, cho nên nàng cũng rất vui vẻ.

Lục Tu Chi hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói: "Cho ta mượn tính tính."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi có thể coi là cái gì?"

Lục Tu Chi nhìn chằm chằm hắn: "Tính ngươi chừng nào thì gả cho ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hai má vi nhiệt: "Tính này đó vô dụng, dù sao là ta định đoạt."

"Vậy ngươi nói cái gì thời điểm tính?"

"Dù sao hiện tại không tính."

Mãn lỗ tai đều là 'Tính, tính', ở đây mấy người cảm giác chính mình sắp không biết cái chữ này . Nữ sinh cùng nàng hai người đồng bạn cảm giác rất xấu hổ, bọn họ cho rằng Trần Dương đám người cùng bọn họ tình cảnh nhất dạng, ai biết dĩ nhiên là giả đạo sĩ, liên an lợi đều phá lệ giả dối.

Trần Dương ngước mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền biết trước mắt ba người đem bọn họ đều trở thành kẻ lừa đảo, hắn cũng không cảm thấy bị mạo phạm, không thèm để ý nói: "Sắp tới nội chàng kiếp sát, không là tử kiếp, đã tránh thoát đi. Nhưng bây giờ còn có một cái tiểu kiếp sát, hẳn là không có tính mạng chi nguy. Ngươi biết chính mình ngoài ý muốn qua đời hai người đồng bạn sinh ra ngày sao?"

Nữ sinh mặt lộ vẻ cảnh giác, ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Ta không rõ lắm, xin lỗi quấy rầy . Chúng ta còn muốn lui phòng, đi trước." Nàng mặt khác hai người đồng bạn đã sớm xoay người rời đi, vừa đi vừa thấp giọng oán giận.

Trần Dương cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, lại gọi trụ cái này nữ sinh: "Ngươi gọi gì vây?"

Nữ sinh sửng sốt một chút, sau đó trả lời: "Trịnh Tiểu Vũ."

Trần Dương đem nàng ngày sinh tháng đẻ báo cho Ngỗi Tuyên, sau đó hỏi Trịnh Tiểu Vũ: "Ngươi đi thế hai cái bằng hữu tên?"

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ không kịp phản ứng, trực tiếp trả lời. Thốt ra sau đó mới phát hiện mình làm cái gì, lập tức có chút bất an, vội vàng đứng dậy đi vài bước muốn rời khỏi liền sau khi nghe được mặt lạnh nhạt ôn hòa thanh âm.

"Ngỗi Tuyên, có thể tính đi ra sao?"

"Không thành vấn đề." Ngỗi Tuyên nhắm mắt, hai tay đặt ở trước ngực kháp cái quỷ dị thủ thế, miệng thì thào chút quái dị khó hiểu, tối nghĩa phức tạp từ ngữ, liên khẩu âm đều là người khác nghe không hiểu . Nhắc tới một lúc lâu, nàng đột nhiên mở mắt ra: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta tính đi ra ."

"Như thế nào?"

"Mệnh không có đến tuyệt lộ."

Oa oa ghé vào Trần Dương bên tai khinh thường lại ghen tị nói: "Ta cũng có thể tính." Trần Dương trấn an sờ sờ oa oa, oa oa đã bị hống vui vẻ . Trịnh Tiểu Vũ phản xạ tính xem qua đi, chỉ nhìn đến chỉ xấu xí quái dị oa oa. Kia chỉ oa oa cùng Ngỗi Tuyên ôm vào trong ngực tinh xảo oa oa có cách biệt một trời, lại làm cho nàng cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ nhìn chăm chú vào oa oa, đột nhiên nhìn thấy oa oa màu đen quỷ dị ánh mắt chuyển động một cái, nháy mắt làm cho nàng cảm thấy mao cốt tủng nhiên. Chính là lại tập trung nhìn vào, lại phát hiện chính là chính mình ảo giác. Nàng thần sắc hoảng hốt một chút, nghe được Trần Dương thanh âm: "Bằng hữu của ngươi mệnh không có đến tuyệt lộ, nhưng là ngoài ý muốn qua đời, thuyết minh ngươi rất có thể cũng bị có được tự chủ ý thức thần sát nhìn chăm chú."

". . . Cái gì thần sát?" Trịnh Tiểu Vũ vừa hoàn hồn chợt nghe đến này không rõ lí do danh từ.

Trần Dương dừng một chút: "Tại ngươi lý giải trung chính là 'Tử thần' ."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ lần nữa ngồi xuống, trố mắt sau khi nói rằng: "Cho nên ngươi tin tưởng có tử thần tồn tại, nó liền giấu ở chúng ta chung quanh nhìn chằm chằm chúng ta cũng thời khắc chuẩn bị chế tạo ngoài ý muốn giết chết chúng ta."

Trần Dương không có tận lực giải thích 'Tử thần' cùng thần sát ở giữa khác nhau, dù sao tại Trịnh Tiểu Vũ xem ra còn không bằng đơn giản 'Tử thần' hai chữ càng làm cho nàng dễ dàng lý giải. Hắn chỉ nói nói "Ngươi mệnh không có đến tuyệt lộ."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cười khổ: "Nhưng liêm đao đã treo ở ta yết hầu."

"Không thể không biện pháp." Trần Dương buông tay hướng nàng muốn máy chụp hình: "Không phải mới vừa chụp đến rõ ràng ảnh chụp sao? Cho ta xem đi, tìm ra thần sát giết chết nó, các ngươi là có thể sống xuống dưới."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ trợn tròn mắt, giống như nghe được thiên phương dạ đàm: "Ngươi muốn giết 'Tử thần' ? Điều này sao có thể?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Nhiều giải quốc nội đạo gia quỷ thần hệ thống. Quốc nội không có 'Tử thần' chỉ có quỷ thần, thần sát cũng không phải 'Tử thần', ngươi giết không không có nghĩa là những người khác giết không được."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ngượng ngùng mỉm cười: "Ta, chúng ta đây trước chiếu khán phiến." Nàng nhanh chóng điểm khai máy chụp hình hồi phóng vừa rồi ảnh chụp: "Kỳ thật trước mấy lần nhìn qua là ngoài ý muốn tử vong sự cố trong, ta đều chụp được ảnh chụp. Hơn nữa gần nhất tổng gặp được ngoài ý muốn sự cố, có đôi khi xuất môn qua lại một chuyến có thể gặp được hai lần sự cố. Trong lòng ta cảm thấy kỳ quái, liền chụp được ảnh chụp."

Trần Dương tiếp nhận máy chụp hình ấn phím hồi phóng trước ảnh chụp, cũng đem ảnh chụp phóng đại. Mặt khác mấy người đều vây sang đây xem, ngược lại là đương sự Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi không có vây lại đây. Ngỗi Tuyên chen vào Trần Dương trong ngực, Đại Béo nhảy đến sô pha trên lưng đem đầu thấu lại đây, thiếu chút nữa đem oa oa bao phủ.

Độ Sóc chỉ vào ảnh chụp thượng quải bản nói rằng: "Nơi này lại phóng đại điểm."

Trần Dương theo lời phóng đại ảnh chụp, quải bản vốn là treo vân thạch đèn treo địa phương, mặt trên còn có sổ khối bành trướng đinh ốc. Trịnh Tiểu Vũ tổng cộng liên chụp ngũ trương ảnh chụp, có chút cho hấp thụ ánh sáng quá độ, có chút lỗ ống kính không có điều chuẩn, duy độc nhất trương chiếu đến tốt nhất, nhưng phóng đại sau quải bản như trước rỗng tuếch.

Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò nói: "Cái gì cũng không có. Di? Giống như rớt một viên đinh ốc."

Vừa dứt lời, khách sạn đại sảnh ngay tại bọn họ không biết trong góc phòng ngã nhào một viên kim chúc bành trướng đinh ốc, mũi nhọn sắc bén. Độ Sóc: "Phía trước ảnh chụp là ngoài ý muốn sự cố không phát sinh khi chụp được , điểm khai nhìn sàn nhà."

Trần Dương tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì, tìm được phía trước chụp đến ảnh chụp, lúc ấy nam nhân này còn không có bị vân thạch đèn treo đập chết, trong tay sủy đao thần tình phẫn hận. Sàn nhà thượng có một vũng nước, nam nhân không có chú ý tới bởi vậy mà ngã sấp xuống. Phóng đại kia than thủy, mặt nước cùng trơn bóng địa phương bản chiếu rọi xuất trần nhà thượng vân thạch đèn treo.

Vân thạch đèn treo phía trên nằm úp sấp một cái mơ hồ không rõ màu đen bóng dáng, Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Thần sát?"

Trần Dương: "Phải là thần sát." Kia chỉ thần sát nhổ xuống vân thạch đèn treo mặt trên bành trướng đinh ốc, dẫn đến trăm cân trọng đèn treo đập chết ý đồ mưu sát nam nhân. Giết người sau đó nó bỏ chạy .

Đinh đinh đang đang.

Nhỏ giọng đến người bên tai bản nghe không được thanh âm ở đại sảnh địa phương bản vang lên, một viên bành trướng đinh ốc nhanh như chớp chuyển động, đứng ở nhuyễn y dưới chân. Một đứa bé vỗ tay hì hì cười, đem bành trướng đinh ốc đá đi, nhìn đến nó nhanh như chớp lăn lộn cười đến rất vui vẻ. Tiểu hài tử bên cạnh cha mẹ thấy thế ôm lấy tiểu hài tử thân hai cái, ôn thanh cười nói: "Tiểu bảo bối sao lại như vậy vui vẻ nha?"

Khách sạn đã đem đại sảnh thanh lý sạch sẽ, cảnh sát không ngừng xuất nhập, lui phòng người tăng nhiều. Vừa tới đính phòng người cũng thượng không biết chuyện huống, ngồi ở đãi khách địa phương chờ.

Khách sạn vào giờ khắc này lại khôi phục ngày xưa bình tĩnh, giống một cái đầm bình tĩnh vô sóng hồ nước. Một viên bành trướng đinh ốc lăn tiến hồ nước trung, không có tiên khởi bọt nước lại vẫn là phá hủy giờ khắc này bình tĩnh, sau đó giống như bính đảo nhiều mễ dạ quân bài.

Thương vụ nhân sĩ gọi điện thoại không có chú ý tới dưới chân bóng loáng địa phương mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện một viên bành trướng đinh ốc, giày da đá động đinh ốc, đinh ốc tiếp tục hướng trước lăn lộn.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ mặt khác hai cái bằng hữu, Trình Hỉ cùng Đinh Thăng hướng thang máy đi đến. Trình Hỉ vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Bọn họ trang đến còn rất giống, cùng thật sự nhất dạng. Còn cái gì đưa vào sinh ra ngày có thể xem bói, so trong ngõ hẻm người mù xem bói còn không chuyên nghiệp. Ít nhất nhân gia sẽ trang người mù."

Đinh Thăng đầy mặt khuôn mặt u sầu: "Chúng ta có thể hay không tử?"

Trình Hỉ: "Ngươi tín Trịnh Tiểu Vũ nói? Ta đã nói với ngươi, đây chỉ là đồng thời ngoài ý muốn sự cố. Chính là trên thế giới vốn là liền có rất nhiều trùng hợp phát sinh, đương này đó trùng hợp liên hệ cùng một chỗ thời điểm liền tự cho là tìm được quy luật. Kỳ thật nào có cái gì quy luật? Này đó trùng hợp xác suất cũng chỉ là hàng tỉ phần có 0.1, thiếu đến có thể xem nhẹ bất kể."

Đinh Thăng: "Nếu chúng ta tại đây hàng tỉ phần có 0.1 xác suất trong đâu?"

Trình Hỉ mắt trợn trắng: "Ngươi tại sao không nói trúng xổ số? Cái kia xác suất ít nhất so cái này cao." Mắt trợn trắng thời điểm không có chú ý tới phía trước vệ sinh xe, không cẩn thận đánh lên đi đau đến mặt nàng vừa nhíu. Cho hả giận đá một cước, kết quả đem giày cao gót cùng tử đạp đi vào không nhổ ra được."Đinh Thăng, mau tới đây giúp ta."

Đinh Thăng thay nàng bạt xuất giày cao gót, Trình Hỉ mặc vào đi vài bước uy một chút, cúi đầu vừa thấy phát hiện gót giầy chặt đứt. Nàng buồn bực không thôi, rõ ràng thoát hạ cao cùng đi chân trần đi đường, cũng đem đoạn rụng gót giầy tùy tay ném tới thùng rác trong, còn vừa đi đến thang máy biên oán giận: "Lầu sáu? Thật phiền toái."

Nàng không có chú ý tới đoạn rụng cao cùng cùng tử ném không chuẩn lại rớt đi ra, lăn vài vòng sau dừng lại. Mà bành trướng đinh ốc nhanh như chớp lăn đến trước mặt nàng, đứng ở cửa thang máy ba mươi centimet xa địa phương. Vệ sinh a di từ trong WC đi ra, đem trong tay khăn mặt khoát lên vệ sinh trên xe, phụ giúp vệ sinh xe hướng thang máy đi đến. Không có chú ý tới dưới chân lại viên lại tế cao cùng cùng tử, đạp lên vừa trợt, cả người hướng vệ sinh xe đảo, vệ sinh xe bị dùng sức đẩy ra, đẩy hướng vừa lúc muốn vào thang máy Trình Hỉ.

Trình Hỉ tiếng thét, quần áo thượng bị cọ đến bẩn loạn càng cảm thấy đến ghê tởm, dán thang máy. Nàng nổi giận đùng đùng, cố không hơn phía sau sắp đóng cửa lại thang máy: "Ngươi trường ánh mắt không? Thấy thế nào lộ ?"

Nàng theo bản năng lui về phía sau, một bên đẩy ra vệ sinh xe, đi chân trần thải thượng sắc bén đinh ốc, đau đớn không thôi theo bản năng liền đá trụ vệ sinh xe. Không cẩn thận đem mặt trên không quá củng cố máy hút bụi kéo đến, máy hút bụi bỉnh tạp trung đầu, làm cho nàng một cái lảo đảo sau này đảo. Tiếp xúc đến người sau đó vốn nên lần nữa mở ra thang máy không lưu tình chút nào đóng lại, mang theo Trình Hỉ nửa người trên từ từ bay lên, đem nàng thoát ly mặt đất.

Trình Hỉ hoảng sợ tiếng thét, Đinh Thăng ôm lấy nàng nửa người dưới hô to cứu mạng. Trịnh Tiểu Vũ nghe được tiếng thét quay đầu lại nhìn, lập tức phát ra tiếng thét: "Trình Hỉ! !"

Trần Dương đám người thần sắc biến đổi, lướt qua sô pha phi thường nhanh chóng chạy tới. Bài khai thang máy, đem Trình Hỉ tha ôm đi ra. Trình Hỉ bị kẹp thương, kinh hồn chưa định, mà thang máy như cũ bay lên. Trần Dương tại cửa thang máy khâu lại thượng kia một cái chớp mắt, nhìn thấy ảnh ngược tại cửa thang máy trong màu đen bóng dáng.

Khách sạn giám đốc nghe tiếng tới rồi, trực tiếp té xỉu. Vân thạch đèn treo an toàn sự cố vừa mới phát sinh, hiện tại lại tới thang máy sự cố, hắn đã không nghĩ đối mặt hiện thực.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ta nguyên bản tưởng rằng thang máy sự cố là y phục trên người a, điếu thằng tóc cái gì bị thang máy kẹp lấy, thẳng đến ta đi tra thang máy sự cố, nhìn video. Quả thực kinh hồn táng đảm, căn bản là khó lòng phòng bị. Hảo vài cái video mới vừa một cước thải đi ra, cửa thang máy còn không có đóng lại, kia thang máy liền đi lên trên hoặc là đi xuống rớt! ! !

Sau đó chính là thang máy sắp khép lại thời điểm, đừng đi bài cũng đừng dùng tay kẹp, có đôi khi sẽ cảm ứng không đến trực tiếp kẹp lấy sau đó hướng thượng hoặc đi xuống tha.

Chương 100: Tử vong tính toán khí 06

"Tỉnh tỉnh."

Khách sạn giám đốc chậm rãi chuyển tỉnh, nhìn thấy Trần Dương mặt. Vừa thấy được mặt của hắn đã nghĩ đến khách sạn phát sinh sự cố, tròng trắng mắt vừa lật lại muốn ngất xỉu đi. Trương Cầu Đạo nhanh chóng bắt lấy tay phải hắn miệng hùm, đem hắn kháp tỉnh: "Tưởng vựng cũng phải đem an toàn sự cố giải quyết hoàn lại vựng."

Khách sạn giám đốc khóc không ra nước mắt, tội nghiệp nói: "Trong hai ngày, tam kiện an toàn sự cố. Một lần chết người, mặt khác hai lần thiếu chút nữa chết người, còn có biện pháp giải quyết sao?"

Nghe vậy, những người khác cũng có chút đồng tình hắn. Tuy rằng khách sạn mỗ ta phương diện quả thật tồn tại nhất định được an toàn vấn đề, nhưng là không đến mức mỗi lần gặp chuyện không may. Nếu không bị thần sát nhìn chăm chú bọn họ vừa mới vào ở nhà này khách sạn, khách sạn cũng sẽ không bị thần sát lợi dụng. Nghĩ nghĩ, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta làm Tiểu Lị họa mấy trương quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù lại đây, đưa các ngươi khách sạn."

Khách sạn giám đốc: "Làm gì dùng ?"

Trần Dương: "Đổi vận."

Khách sạn giám đốc gào khan: "Ta chết tính !"

Ở đây những người khác thiếu chút nữa bị này một hào chấn xuất thần hồn, đáng sợ chính là Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa cảm thấy hảo ngoạn, nóng lòng muốn thử. Trần Dương nhanh chóng trấn áp: "Hảo hài tử không thể lớn tiếng tranh cãi ầm ĩ." Lập tức lại đối khách sạn giám đốc nói: "Quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù thực linh, ít nhất có thể thay các ngươi đổi vận. Ai đối , kia chỉ có tự chủ ý thức thần sát hại nhân khi là lợi dụng các loại ngoài ý muốn sau đó phát sinh an toàn sự cố, kia nếu loại này ngoài ý muốn bị mặt khác một loại ngoài ý muốn đánh vỡ nói đâu?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Có ý tứ gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người cũng đều không giải.

Trần Dương khoa tay múa chân chân: "Sở hữu tử vong đều là ngoài ý muốn tử vong, chết vào đủ loại kiểu dáng an toàn sự cố. Tử vong điều kiện cũng đều là đủ loại kiểu dáng ngoài ý muốn, có lẽ là tiểu tiểu ngoài ý muốn hội tụ cùng một chỗ có thể trí mạng. Chính là nếu trung gian mỗ cái phân đoạn bị cắt đứt, xuất hiện một cái khác ngoài ý muốn đem trước liên tục ngoài ý muốn mỗ cái phân đoạn cắt đứt, chết như vậy vong sự cố không là có thể tránh khỏi sao?"

Độ Sóc thay Trần Dương tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ngoài ý muốn sự cố là một cái liên hoàn bộ, hủy diệt trong đó một cái hoàn bộ, liền chưa tính là liên hoàn bộ. Như vậy cái gọi là ngoài ý muốn sự cố liền sẽ không phát sinh, có vài người tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết có lẽ đúng là một loạt ngoài ý muốn sự cố trung mỗ cái phân đoạn bị cắt đứt." Hắn chỉ chỉ vừa mới mới vừa khôi phục điểm tinh thần khí Trình Hỉ: "Nếu tại thiết kế nàng tử vong ngoài ý muốn sự cố trung không người đem nàng cứu đến, nàng liền sẽ chết với thang máy sự cố."

Trần Dương cao hứng bổ nhào vào Độ Sóc trên người: "Nói không sai!" Hắn nhìn về phía mọi người, ánh mắt lóe sáng: "Cho nên chỉ cần chế tạo mặt khác sự cố phá đi thần sát chế tạo ngoài ý muốn sự cố, là có thể sống xuống dưới."

Độ Sóc bổ sung: "Thiên đạo sẽ không cho phép thần sát sinh ra tự mình ý thức, thần sát tự mình ý thức sẽ đang không ngừng giết người trong quá trình biến đến ngưng thực, thẳng đến mỗ cái thời khắc bị thiên đạo phát hiện trực tiếp gạt bỏ. Nhưng ở bị gạt bỏ trước yêu cầu một vòng kỳ, ở cái này chu kỳ trong vô pháp thỏa mãn thần sát giết người, nó cũng sẽ từ từ mất đi tự mình ý thức, cuối cùng biến thành phổ thông sát."

Lục Tu Chi như có điều suy nghĩ: "Biện pháp này thực hảo." Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu đồng ý, liên hệ cao thấp, những người khác cũng đều đoán được Trần Dương muốn dùng cái gì ngoài ý muốn đến đánh vỡ thần sát cố ý thiết kế ngoài ý muốn sự cố.

Khách sạn giám đốc cùng Trịnh Tiểu Vũ mấy người vẻ mặt mộng, hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu càng không biết cái gọi là thần sát là cái gì vậy, nhưng là nghe đứng lên giống như có biện pháp là được rồi. Bọn họ nhanh chóng hỏi: "Vậy hẳn là dùng cái gì kia ngoài ý muốn để đối phó cái kia thần sát?" So sánh với khách sạn giám đốc, Trịnh Tiểu Vũ đám người càng vì vội vàng, dù sao phát sinh an toàn ngoài ý muốn đối khách sạn giám đốc đến nói nhiều nhất là thất nghiệp, đối bọn họ đến nói là tính mạng liên quan.

Trần Dương giảo hoạt mỉm cười: "May mắn."

"Ha?"

Trần Dương đem Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi họa hảo ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù đóng gói, tất cả đều cướp đoạt đi, sau đó đưa ba trương cấp Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng dặn dò hắn cất kỹ: "Nhà ngươi lão Lục họa , hảo hảo bảo tồn biệt ném."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp nhận ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, nghe vậy cười nói: "Nhà của ta lão Lục họa phù tất cả đều là ta , ngươi lấy Độ cục liền đi."

"Vậy không được." Trần Dương tránh thoát Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, cũng cự tuyệt nói: "Lục Tu Chi đầu tiên là ta phân cục thành viên, sau đó mới là ngươi bạn trai. Đương nhiên muốn trước trải qua ta đồng ý."

"Kia Độ cục vẫn là tổng cục cục trưởng đâu."

"Hắn chính là Phong Đô Đại Đế, cũng đầu tiên là nhà của ta ." Trần Dương chống nạnh, chọn mi có chút tiểu đắc ý nói. Độ Sóc phụ họa: "Là ngươi . Ngươi muốn nhiều ít trương phù liền họa nhiều ít, tất cả đều là nhà ngươi ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh che ánh mắt không mắt thấy: "Không được cứu trợ, đến cá nhân quản quản hắn đi."

Trần Dương: "Quản không ." Hắn đem bùa phân phát cho Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người, mặt khác cho khách sạn giám đốc mấy trương cũng làm Ngỗi Tuyên hỗ trợ dán phù: "Chúc phúc bảo phù tuy rằng có thể đổi vận, nhưng là sắp đặt ở địa phương nào đều có chú ý. Muốn là phóng sai chỗ, vận khí bị ngăn trở lại hảo phù cũng phát huy không tác dụng. Ngỗi Tuyên sẽ giúp ngươi nhìn địa phương, nghe lời của nàng đem bùa dán tại trong khách sạn. Mặt khác mau chóng thỉnh công nhân đến xem xét khách sạn an toàn tai hoạ ngầm, tốt nhất định kỳ."

Khách sạn giám đốc cảm tạ không thôi, nghe vậy cũng nói: "Chúng ta khách sạn luôn luôn định kỳ thỉnh người xem xét an toàn, chính là vì tránh cho an toàn tai hoạ ngầm."

"Ngươi làm được không có nghĩa là người khác cũng làm đến , thang máy, đèn treo cùng cửa sổ xuất hiện sự cố có lẽ có thần sát ảnh hưởng, nhưng chúng nó bản thân cũng tồn tại nhất định nguy hiểm."

Khách sạn giám đốc cảm thấy khó xử: "Bất luận cái gì địa phương đều sẽ tồn tại nhất định được an toàn vấn đề, không có khả năng đem tai hoạ ngầm trăm phần trăm tiêu trừ."

"Ít nhất tại an toàn quắc trị hạ, cho dù là thần sát cố ý lâm vào cũng sẽ không hại chết người. Ta nghĩ ngươi vẫn là tự mình giám sát vi hảo." Trần Dương đem chúc phúc bảo phù cho hắn nhất trương, dư lại giao cho Ngỗi Tuyên."Hảo hảo bảo quản, này bảo phù không phải ai đều có."

Đạo giáo thần linh cùng Phong Đô Đại Đế hợp tác họa đi ra ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, tuyệt vô cận hữu, có tiền không chỗ mua.

Trần Dương vỗ tay: "Hảo , hiện tại đều trở về đi."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cầm trong tay bảo phù, nghe vậy do dự không quyết: "Thật sự có dùng sao?"

Trần Dương: "Hữu dụng."

"Ta. . ." Trịnh Tiểu Vũ nghĩ đến vừa rồi phát sinh tại bằng hữu trên người một màn đã cảm thấy da đầu run lên, nàng trước tưởng muốn đánh phá quy tắc dũng khí vào giờ khắc này biến mất hầu như không còn. Trước chết đi hai cái bằng hữu, nàng đều không tại hiện trường, cho nên cảm giác không đến chân chính khủng bố. Hiện tại mới cảm thấy sợ hãi, mao cốt tủng nhiên không đủ để hình dung. Đương phát hiện Trần Dương bọn họ tựa hồ đối này hiểu biết cũng có biện pháp giải quyết sau, nàng có chút tưởng đi theo bọn họ bên người cầu bảo hộ.

Cơ Khương che ở Trần Dương đám người trước mặt, ôn hòa đưa bọn họ thỉnh đi ra ngoài. Trình Hỉ cắn môi nắm Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cánh tay, nhìn trong lòng bàn tay bảo phù nói rằng: "Thật, thật sự có dùng sao? Một đạo phù có thể cứu chúng ta mệnh?"

Cơ Khương đối mặt ngoại nhân, tươi cười lễ phép, thái độ xa cách: "Trừ cái này ra, các ngươi cũng không có biện pháp. Còn không bằng thử một lần."

Khách sạn giám đốc gật đầu: "Dù sao lại phá hư cũng phá hư không đến đâu đi, tốt xấu bây giờ còn có biện pháp giải quyết. Cám ơn các ngươi a, muốn là thật dùng được, ta cam đoan các ngươi ở trong này thực trụ đều miễn phí."

Cơ Khương lễ phép hồi cười, nhìn theo khách sạn giám đốc sau khi rời đi, quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Trịnh Tiểu Vũ mấy người. Chẳng biết tại sao Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người đột nhiên cảm thấy sợ hãi, theo bản năng lui về phía sau vài bước nhạ nhạ nói rằng: "Kia, chúng ta đây về phòng trước."

Nói xong, ba người rời đi trở lại gian phòng của mình. Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cùng Trình Hỉ trụ một gian, Đinh Thăng chính mình trụ mặt khác một gian. Bọn họ tại cửa nhà tách ra, Đinh Thăng hỏi: "Tiểu vũ, này cái gì bảo phù thật sự có dùng sao? Ta cảm thấy thực trò đùa."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ rũ mắt: "Còn nước còn tát, không phải còn có thể làm như thế nào? Từng người trở về ngủ đi."

Đinh Thăng trở về phòng bật đèn, thuận tay đem trong tay bảo phù ném tới trên mặt bàn liền mở ra di động đi diễn đàn tra tìm cùng loại tình huống tự cứu phương pháp. Nói thật hắn không tin lắm Trần Dương bọn họ, càng thêm không tin nhất trương tiểu tiểu phù chú có thể cứu mạng của hắn. Này thuận tay một tra liền tra được đêm khuya, vừa thấy thời gian khoái đêm khuya, hắn từ trong bao tìm được nạp điện khí, hướng tường trên mặt ổ điện cắm vào đi, di động tùy tay đặt ở ngăn tủ thượng.

Đinh Thăng hừ ca tiến phòng tắm, thuận tay mở ra cửa sổ. Một cái con muỗi từ ngoài cửa sổ bay vào được, hoành hướng loạn chàng thế nhưng đụng vào trang sức tại trên vách tường tới gần đầu giường đèn chân không thượng, cực nóng bóng đèn trực tiếp đem con muỗi cháy bỏng thành thây khô con muỗi, nhất lũ khói nhẹ phiêu khởi. Trong phòng tắm truyền đến không hề phát hiện tiếng ca.

Bên kia Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cùng Trình Hỉ tại gian phòng giường lớn nằm xuống yên lặng không động, thật lâu sau Trình Hỉ mới nhẹ giọng nức nở: "Tiểu vũ, ta thiếu chút nữa chết." Trịnh Tiểu Vũ hoàn trụ bả vai của nàng an ủi: "Đại nạn không chết, tất có hạnh phúc cuối đời."

Trình Hỉ lắc đầu: "Lần trước chúng ta tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, hiện tại kinh hồn táng đảm thời khắc sống ở tử vong uy hiếp trung, còn không bằng tại lần trước trong tai nạn xe trực tiếp chết đi."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ: "Không cần nói bừa." Nàng cúi đầu nhìn đặt ở tủ đầu giường hai trương bảo phù, lướt qua Trình Hỉ đem hai trương bảo phù lấy lại đây, đưa cho Trình Hỉ nhất trương kiên định nói: "Khẳng định có hạnh phúc cuối đời. Có lẽ gặp được Trần Dương bọn họ, chính là chúng ta hạnh phúc cuối đời."

Trình Hỉ: "Ngươi tin sao?"

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ: "Ta chỉ có thể tín."

Đinh Thăng tắm rửa xong sau đi ra ngoài bên ngoài mua bình nước đá, vặn ra uống khẩu, xuất ra yên đến châm trừu. Hắn nằm ở đầu giường, một bên chơi di động một bên hút thuốc, khói bụi lạc ở trên sàn nhà. Đột nhiên tưởng thượng toilet liền đem yên đặt tại tủ đầu giường bên cạnh, hắn đi rồi không bao lâu, đặt tại tủ đầu giường yên thiêu đốt hơn phân nửa, khói bụi rớt xuống đến, tàn thuốc không trọng rơi xuống lăn đến sàn nhà thượng.

Đinh Thăng từ toilet đi ra, cầm lấy nước đá lại uống khẩu, xoay người đi hướng phía trước, đi chân trần thải đến tàn thuốc thượng bị bị phỏng. Phản ứng quá đại phủi tay khi khái đến ngăn tủ, trong tay nước đá bình rời tay vứt ra đi. Nước đá tưới đến trên vách tường đèn chân không, lãnh nhiệt luân phiên khiến đèn chân không đột nhiên nổ mạnh, thủy tinh mảnh nhỏ khảm tiến Đinh Thăng gáy, khiến hắn huyết lưu không ngừng.

Đinh Thăng đè lại cổ vội vàng dùng khăn mặt che, tưởng muốn bát đánh khách sạn khách phòng điện thoại. Lại không nhận thấy được đèn chân không nổ mạnh sau cực nóng thủy tinh, cực nóng dây tóc đạn đến giường, từ từ châm đứng lên. Mà nước đá bình rơi xuống ngăn tủ thượng, nước đá chậm rãi lưu động, lan tràn đến đang tại nạp điện di động, điện quang cùng hỏa hoa vi lóe.

Khách sạn khách phòng điện thoại bị đường dây bận, đánh không thông. Đinh Thăng đành phải buông tha gọi điện thoại, đi mở cửa. Nhưng mà đang tại nạp điện di động phá hư mạch tuyến, môn bị khóa thượng tạm thời vô pháp mở ra. Trên giường hỏa thế càng lúc càng lớn, Đinh Thăng sắc mặt tái nhợt, khăn mặt có một đại khối bị huyết nhiễm hồng.

Độ ấm lên cao, nhưng là trong phòng yên cảm cháy dò xét khí nhưng không có bị xúc động, giống như phá hủy giống nhau. Đinh Thăng muốn đi ấn khẩn cấp cầu cứu tiếng chuông, lại bởi vì tầm mắt mơ hồ đụng vào cái bàn té lăn trên đất, dẫn điện nước đá chảy tới mặt đất, chậm rãi tới gần Đinh Thăng.

Tủ đầu giường thượng chúc phúc bảo phù bởi vì Đinh Thăng va chạm mà hoạt đến bên cạnh, chớp lên hai cái rụng đến lồng ngực của hắn trước. Vài giây sau, nặng nề không khí coi như bị một cỗ nhìn không thấy số mệnh kích thích, chuyển cơ bắt đầu xuất hiện.

Bị tùy tay gác lại điện thoại bởi vì trước Đinh Thăng va chạm mà rơi xuống, tại giữa không trung đạn đụng vào thiết trí tại tường trên mặt khẩn cấp cầu cứu cái nút. Sau đó đường dây bận tình huống biến mất, khách phục bấm: "Uy? Xin hỏi ngài yêu cầu cái gì?"

Lưu động nước đá đứng ở Đinh Thăng hai centimet chỗ, cuối cùng bởi vì đường bộ bị phá hư mà chớp động hai cái cắt điện. Bởi vì cắt điện, cửa phòng cũng có thể dễ dàng xoay khai. Sinh cơ không chỗ không tại, chỉ có trên giường một điểm nhỏ tiểu nhân hoả hoạn căn bản đốt không chết người, cháy dò xét khí thượng một đạo bóng ma không cam lòng rời đi, ngay sau đó chói tai cảnh báo khí thanh âm vang lên, bọt nước phun đi ra.

Đinh Thăng bán tỉnh bán hôn gian, đụng đến ngực bảo phù, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có một suy nghĩ trong đầu: Được cứu trợ .

Chương 101: Tử vong tính toán khí 07

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cùng Trình Hỉ nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, nghe được bên ngoài tranh cãi ầm ĩ thanh âm.

Trình Hỉ hỏi: "Bên ngoài làm sao vậy?"

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ: "Cháy thanh âm, hình như là phát hỏa."

Nghe vậy, Trình Hỉ kinh một chút ngồi dậy, xuống giường xuyên dép lê: "Chúng ta đây nhanh chóng chạy." Trịnh Tiểu Vũ giữ chặt nàng, hai người cùng đi ra nhìn, đứng ở cửa nhà phát hiện xuất sự chính là Đinh Thăng gian phòng. Các nàng đi qua hỏi ý kiến, được đến Đinh Thăng phát sinh ngoài ý muốn rồi lại được cứu vớt tin tức.

Đinh Thăng trên cổ bị cắt một cái miệng vết thương, đã rất nhanh cầm máu băng bó. Vốn là tưởng đưa hắn đi bệnh viện, nhưng hắn kiên trì không đi. Khách sạn không có biện pháp đành phải cho hắn đổi cái gian phòng, việc này tại ban đêm phát sinh, Đinh Thăng phối hợp khách sạn giám đốc không có nháo xuất nhiều đại động tĩnh. Điều này làm cho khách sạn giám đốc trong lòng buộc chặt huyền cuối cùng tùng một chút: "May mắn không ra lại sự, quả nhiên đại sư cấp bảo phù hữu hiệu."

Biết được tin tức đi vào Đinh Thăng hiện nhà ở gian Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cùng Trình Hỉ hai người nghe vậy đột nhiên đồng tình khách sạn giám đốc, hắn đã vô dục vô cầu đến tình trạng này. Hơn nữa nhanh như vậy liền kêu thượng đại sư , trước không còn cảm thấy là kẻ lừa đảo sao?

Khách sạn giám đốc tay to vung lên, dùng qua người tới giọng điệu nói rằng: "Làm chúng ta chuyến đi này , nghênh đón đưa hướng, tổng gặp được muôn hình muôn vẻ sự tình. Thần quái sự kiện không thể không gặp được quá, chính là đều nói năng thận trọng, trở thành bình thường sự tình đối đãi. Cho nên liền tính gặp lại, chỉ cần tâm lý thượng tiếp thu liền không có gì ghê gớm. Huống chi ta xem Trần đại sư bọn họ quả thật có bản lĩnh, có ít nhất bọn họ tại sẽ không có án mạng phát sinh."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ hai người còn không có phản ứng, Đinh Thăng đã phụ họa thượng . Hắn kích động nói: "Đại sư quả thật có bản lãnh thật sự, ta nghĩ chúng ta được cứu rồi." Hắn đem vừa rồi chuyện đã xảy ra kỹ càng tỉ mỉ tự thuật một lần, cuối cùng mở ra lòng bàn tay kia trương bị hoàn hảo bảo hộ bảo phù: "Chính là bởi vì nó rụng tại trên người của ta, ta tài năng sống sót. Bằng không ngày mai các ngươi tới tìm ta, cũng chỉ có thể nhìn đến một khối lạnh lẽo thi thể."

Trình Hỉ xiết chặt lòng bàn tay bảo phù, không biết là không tâm lý tác dụng, nàng liên đi ngủ đều nắm bắt bảo phù, nghe được bên ngoài động tĩnh muốn đi ra nhìn thời điểm cũng là xiết chặt bảo phù. Giống như bảo phù có thể cấp cho nàng dũng khí, làm cho nàng không như vậy sợ hãi."Thật, thật sự có cứu?"

Đinh Thăng thật mạnh gật đầu, xả đến trên cổ miệng vết thương, nhất thời nét mặt hưng phấn ủ rũ một chút: "Tin ta, tự mình thực tiễn."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ xiết chặt bảo phù, cân nhắc nói "Chúng ta muốn hay không lại đi mua hai trương?" Đệ nhất trương là Trần Dương đưa , sau đó tái tưởng muốn tự nhiên sẽ không mặt dày mày dạn muốn miễn phí . Như vậy bảo phù liền tính xài bao nhiêu tiền cũng sẽ không ngại quý.

Khách sạn giám đốc đã chuồn ra đi phân phó những người khác viên nhất định muốn nhiều chú ý phòng tổng thống những người kia, nếu có yêu cầu phục vụ nhất định muốn tùy truyền tùy đến. Phân phó hoàn sau hắn cũng cân nhắc tại sao có thể từ Trần Dương trong tay lại nhiều mua mấy trương bảo phù, thứ này thật sự linh nghiệm, nhất định muốn nhiều mua mấy trương báo bình an.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ sự tình của bọn họ phát sinh tại lầu sáu, Trần Dương đám người thì ở tại tầng chót. Chi gian cách rất nhiều tầng lầu, phát sinh sự tình gì cũng truyền không đến tầng chót đi lên. Nhưng là trong lúc ngủ mơ Trần Dương bỗng nhiên mở to mắt, đẩy đem bên cạnh ngủ say Độ Sóc.

Độ Sóc chuyển tỉnh, ôm lấy Trần Dương thấp giọng hỏi: "Như thế nào?"

Trần Dương trừng mắt nhìn: "Đã xảy ra chuyện."

Độ Sóc nhắm mắt lại, gần sát Trần Dương đầu, đem hắn cô quá chặt chẽ . Trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Người không chết."

Trần Dương: "A." Vậy hẳn là chính là bảo phù có tác dụng, hảo tại những cái đó người không có ném xuống bảo phù, không phải liền thật không có được cứu trợ.

Độ Sóc đưa tay đè lại Trần Dương đầu, vỗ vỗ: "Ngủ đi." Trần Dương nhắm mắt lại, hướng trong lòng ngực của hắn rụt lui, phục lại ngủ hạ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh rạng sáng hai ba điểm thời điểm rời giường, đẩy ra Lục Tu Chi ôm chính mình eo tay. Tiến vào toilet điểm bật đèn, tiểu hào hoàn đè xuống xả nước kiện. Ngáp đi đến rửa mặt đài nhìn trong gương chính mình, phát hiện tóc nhếch lên đến, trên mặt có điểm du, lẳng lặng nhìn nhau một lúc lâu vặn ra vòi nước rửa tay rửa mặt, cầm lấy bàn chải đánh răng đánh răng.

Hắn chuyên chú với đánh răng, không có chú ý tới phía sau bồn cầu ấn phím vẫn luôn hạ hãm. Bồn cầu thủy mắt tựa hồ bị bế tắc trụ, thủy ồ ồ hướng dâng lên thẳng đến tràn ra đến. Tràn ra tới dòng nước xuất phòng tắm hướng phía rửa mặt đài mà đi, giống như có sinh mệnh xà từng bước tới gần Khấu Tuyên Linh gót chân. Trong phòng tắm dục bá chốt mở bị đánh khai, khẩn quan cửa phòng tắm đóng cửa động hai cái, khóa khẩn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra vòi nước hướng rụng trên mặt bọt biển, nhận thấy được trong phòng tắm độ ấm càng ngày càng cao. Tắm vòi sen gian nước ấm khí không tiếng động tự khai, biểu hiện nước ấm độ ấm con số không ngừng tiêu thăng, cuối cùng đứng ở 80 nhiếp thị độ cực nóng. Thủy quản chốt mở chậm rãi thượng dời, sắp xếp đầu gió phiến diệp 'Xoát' một tiếng đóng lại.

Môn cùng sắp xếp đầu gió gắt gao đóng cửa, dục bá từ từ lên cao độ ấm bị nước ấm khí cực nóng nước ấm phun đem sẽ gây ra nổ tung, kim chúc mảnh nhỏ đem sẽ vết cắt người chân cùng làn da. Ẩm ướt hoàn cảnh đem sử nổ mạnh dục bá phát sinh rò điện sự cố, bao quát bị nổ tung nước ấm khí sẽ nhảy xuất lam sắc điện hỏa hoa, vòi phun trụy đến mặt đất, dòng nước cùng trong bồn cầu thủy hội tụ chảy tới trong phòng tắm người bên chân, điện cao thế lưu nháy mắt đem con mồi điện tử.

Khấu Tuyên Linh phun ra cuối cùng một ngụm thủy, đem bàn chải đánh răng cùng cái chén phóng đứng lên. Từ trong túi tiền xuất ra bảo phù đặt ở lòng bàn tay trở lại nhìn đến tràn ra thủy bồn cầu, trực tiếp tắt đi thủy quản tổng chốt mở, bồn cầu két nước chảy một hồi liền khô kiệt, dòng nước đình chỉ. Thuận tay đem dục bá cùng nước ấm khí chốt mở đóng cửa, mở ra sắp xếp quạt, tại trơn bóng địa phương bản thượng đi tới đi lui đều thuận lợi tránh đi có thể làm cho mình ngã sấp xuống chướng ngại vật.

Cuối cùng, Lục Tu Chi mở ra cửa phòng tắm, hai tay vây quanh tựa vào cửa nhà cười nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nguyên lai ngươi mỗi ngày thiên khoái lượng đều phải rời giường là vì rửa mặt đánh răng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt cứng ngắc một cái chớp mắt, lập tức thẳng thắn thành khẩn thừa nhận cũng chọc thủng hắn: "Ngươi truy ta thời điểm cũng nhất dạng." Lúc trước hắn còn đem Lục Tu Chi trở thành huynh đệ, mỗi ngày rời giường chỉ thấy đến hắn nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mặt, làm hắn có một đoạn thời gian lâm vào đối thiên sinh lệ chất tự mình hoài nghi trung.

Lục Tu Chi vươn ra lòng bàn tay: "Trở về?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nắm chặt tay hắn, lòng bàn tay chồng chéo nói rằng: "Ngươi về sau không cần trộm rời giường rửa mặt đánh răng, hại ta mỗi ngày muốn sáng sớm lén lút rửa mặt đánh răng lại lén lút bò lên giường."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi có thể quang minh chính đại, bởi vì ta cũng biết."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nắm chặt Lục Tu Chi tay dùng sức, cải nắm vi kháp. Ngữ khí bình tĩnh: "Cho nên ngươi thờ ơ nhìn ta mỗi ngày sáng sớm còn cố ý làm bộ như không biết?"

Lục Tu Chi thẳng thắn: "Bởi vì chỉ có như vậy ngươi mới có thể làm ta thân, còn sẽ chủ động thân ta." Tư điểm, hắn liền cười đến nhộn nhạo. Nếu Khấu Tuyên Linh quên sáng sớm trộm đạo đánh răng rửa mặt, liền tính hắn chủ động tác hôn cũng sẽ bị cự tuyệt, càng miễn bàn chủ động hôn hắn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Tâm cơ."

Hai người bước ra toilet, đóng cửa lại. Toilet đăng tắt đi, chỉ để lại một trản vi lượng tiểu đăng, không có một bóng người gương bỗng nhiên hiện lên một đạo bóng đen. Bóng đen tĩnh đứng lặng im tại chỗ, một lúc lâu mới không cam lòng rời đi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói nhỏ: "Mất đi đúng mực, biến đến sốt ruột ."

"Phải là phát hiện ngoài ý muốn sự cố đều bị phá hư, sát không đến người, tự chủ ý thức từ từ bị gạt bỏ, bắt đầu vô pháp điều khiển tự động."

"Trách không được. Chủ động ra tay." Khấu Tuyên Linh ngáp một cái: "Ta ngủ tiếp một hồi, nhớ rõ đánh thức ta."

"Hảo."

Nói nhỏ dần dần biến mất, trong phòng khôi phục an tĩnh. Lục Tu Chi ngưng mắt nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh ngủ nhan, tại xác định hắn lâm vào ngủ say sau, với trong bóng đêm xuất ra hoàng phù cùng chu sa, họa xuất hơn mười trương bảo phù. Nếu kia chỉ đồ vật sắp không khống chế được, vậy liền đem nó bức đến tuyệt cảnh tự chịu diệt vong.

Sáng sớm chín giờ tả hữu, Trần Dương rớt ra bức màn, bên ngoài dương quang trút xuống mà nhập, đem trong phòng chiếu đến rõ ràng sáng ngời. Hắn hít sâu khẩu khí, trở lại cầm lấy ba lô đối Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Hôm nay đi ra ngoài chơi."

Trần Dương trước hai ngày ngay tại kêu muốn đi chơi, bằng không cũng sẽ không tại Thạch Môn trấn dừng lại ba ngày. Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng, nguyên bản bởi vì thần sát chậm trễ hai ngày, hiện tại có bảo phù tại, là hắn có thể không hề băn khoăn xuất môn du ngoạn.

Trần Dương đi ra cửa phòng cùng Ngỗi Tuyên, oa oa cùng Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng chào hỏi, cũng không lâu lắm Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Đại Béo một trước một sau đánh tiếp đón đi tới. Bọn họ trên mặt đều có thức đêm dấu vết, Trần Dương hỏi bọn hắn tối hôm qua thượng đều làm gì đi.

Trương Cầu Đạo bất mãn ngáp, không trả lời. Đại Béo tận lực hàm súc mà ngắn gọn trả lời: "Chơi game."

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Đại Béo tròn vo móng vuốt, phỏng chừng thịt lót phóng tới di động trên màn ảnh đều có thể trực tiếp ngăn trở màn hình. Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng bổ sung: "Cùng với nói là chơi game, không bằng nói là cùng người đối mắng."

Đại Béo trầm ổn nói: "Bọn họ tố chất quá kém."

Trương Cầu Đạo đưa cho hắn 'Ha hả' : "Chuyên nghiệp tặng người đầu, hố đội hữu."

Đại Béo tỏ vẻ chính mình đồng tình độc thân cẩu, liền không cùng đêm khuya không bạn gái chỉ có thể dựa trò chơi phát tiết tinh lực Trương Cầu Đạo so đo. Bên kia Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi cũng đều xuất môn, đoàn người đầy đủ hết tiến thang máy tới đại sảnh. Trịnh Tiểu Vũ mấy người sáng sớm ngay tại đại sảnh chờ bọn hắn, vừa thấy được bọn họ liền lập tức vây đi lên mồm năm miệng mười nhắc tới tối hôm qua thượng sự tình, cũng đem chính mình muốn mua bảo phù ý nguyện biểu đạt đi ra.

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi muốn mua bảo phù?" Trịnh Tiểu Vũ mấy người ngại ngùng gật đầu. Trần Dương nhìn về phía khách sạn giám đốc: "Ngươi cũng muốn?"

Khách sạn giám đốc buồn rầu nói: "Ta cảm thấy chính mình gần nhất số con rệp, cho nên muốn Cầu Đạo bảo phù bảo bình an."

Trần Dương: "Quả thật không quá may mắn. Bảo phù không thể một phù nhiều cầu, cầu nhiều cũng vô dụng. Nếu các ngươi bảo phù ném lại đến theo ta mua, hiện tại trong tay các ngươi còn có liền không tất yếu lại mua. Hoặc là các ngươi tưởng cấp cho trong nhà cầu, như vậy đi mặt khác một ít đạo quan cầu phù cũng có thể. Nếu cần ta giới thiệu nói xem cũng có thể, bọn họ bùa, bình an phù cũng không tệ." Hắn vừa nói vừa đem một đạo bảo phù đưa cho khách sạn giám đốc.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người thấy không có thể mua được bảo phù có chút thất vọng, nhưng nghe có thể mua được thay thế bùa cũng thật cao hứng. Bọn họ bị lần này ngoài ý muốn sự kiện dọa đến, coi như mình trên người có bảo phù, tránh thoát tai nạn. Chính là vi trong nhà người, bằng hữu hoặc là ái nhân Cầu Đạo bình an phù, bọn họ cũng có thể an tâm.

Chờ Trịnh Tiểu Vũ bọn họ đều sau khi rời đi, Lục Tu Chi đem rạng sáng họa bảo phù lấy ra phân phát cho Trần Dương đám người: "Các ngươi lấy thế thân oa oa, thế thân oa oa ngày sinh tháng đẻ biểu hiện chúng nó cũng sẽ ở sắp tới nội chàng sát. Kia chỉ thần sát sát không đến người, sẽ lầm đem thế thân oa oa trở thành các ngươi ngày sinh tháng đẻ, ngược lại nhìn chăm chú các ngươi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kia chỉ đồ vật sốt ruột hoảng hốt, hôm nay nhất định sẽ xuống tay." Hắn cười đến có chút phá hư: "Hôm nay đùa chết nó."

Mọi người tới trước Thạch Nham Sơn, tại chân núi xuống xe đi bộ đi lên chừng ba mươi giai thạch thang, thạch thang thượng là một cái đại quảng trường cùng với khu thương mại. Chung quanh đã hình thành một cái thành thục giải trí tính thương nghiệp vòng, khách sạn, suối nước nóng, chơi trò chơi viên, trung tâm thương mại cùng với giải trí trung tâm từ từ, hướng thượng còn có ngắm cảnh xe cáp cùng với kiến tạo tại đỉnh núi pha đủ nổi danh chùa miếu.

Đoàn người xen lẫn trong trong đám người chậm rãi đi tán, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng dắt Ngỗi Tuyên đệ nhất thời gian hướng nhi đồng chơi trò chơi khu tiến đến. Cơ Khương mang theo tiền bao ở phía sau gắt gao đi theo, thường thường ngăn cản Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng mua vật trang sức cùng quần áo.

Trương Cầu Đạo tiến vào thương trường sau dẫn đầu tìm được mát xa y, xoát tạp trả tiền sau nằm trên đó thổi điều hòa, nửa bước cũng không chịu động. Đại Béo ngồi xổm trên mặt đất chăm chú nhìn một lúc lâu, hướng mặt sau chậm Du Du đi rồi hơn mười bước, xoay người cung chân chạy lấy đà, nhảy đánh, xoay tròn, nhảy vọt — phanh! Ở giữa mục tiêu!

Trương Cầu Đạo đột nhiên mở mắt ra, nội thương nghiêm trọng. Hắn gian nan thở dốc, cúi đầu nhìn giống như trọng hình quả cân nện ở chính mình ngực Đại Béo, run rẩy ngón tay: "Lăn xuống đi." Đại Béo có tai như điếc, hãy còn liếm mao, nhìn đến đi ngang qua tiểu mỹ miêu còn dùng móng vuốt đỡ đỡ trên đỉnh đầu tóc giả, phi thường tốt, không có oai.

Trương Cầu Đạo nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Không lăn, ta liền đem ngươi tóc giả bóc rụng."

Đại Béo khổng lồ thân hình cứng đờ, hai chỉ móng vuốt ôm chặt lấy trên đỉnh đầu tóc giả, trong mắt thần sắc cực kỳ khiếp sợ. Tựa hồ không ngờ rằng Trương Cầu Đạo là như thế này vô sỉ ác độc nhân loại, thế nhưng bỏ được thương tổn nó yếu như vậy tiểu bất lực tiểu miêu miêu.

Trương Cầu Đạo trầm mặc một lúc lâu, cùng Đại Béo mặt đối mặt đối diện một khắc, quét bên cạnh mát xa y trả tiền sau nén giận: "Thỉnh." Đại Béo nhảy đến bên cạnh mát xa y, mở ra tứ chi tấm tựa mát xa y, nháy mắt toàn thân mao đều nổ khởi, phát ra khò khè khò khè thích đến muốn chết thanh âm.

Trần Dương lôi kéo Độ Sóc hướng thương trường mua sắm khu đi đến: "Chúng ta đi mua quần áo, muốn tình lữ trang." Trải qua tinh phẩm siêu thị thời điểm bọn họ dừng bước lại, một người nhìn chằm chằm kẹo khu, một người khác miết đến cao đoan rượu. Trần Dương: "Không bằng vào xem?"

Độ Sóc: "Không thể mua."

Trần Dương: "Có thể. Ta cam đoan chính là nhìn xem, ngươi cũng không có thể mua. Những cái đó rượu đều là đóng gói sang quý, thực tế hương vị không ra làm sao , ngươi cam đoan không thể mua."

"Hảo." Độ Sóc đáp ứng: "Ngươi cũng cam đoan không mua kẹo."

"Ta cam đoan."

Sau đó hai người bước vào tinh phẩm siêu thị sau tách ra, từng người hướng yêu thích khu vực đi đến. Trần Dương nhìn một lúc lâu không khống chế được, trộm cầm lấy mua sắm túi hướng bên trong rót mật quả. Độ Sóc chắp tay sau đít tại cao đoan rượu giá bàng quan sát một lúc lâu, thường thường cầm lên quan sát. Bên cạnh cao đoan rượu đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ viên đi qua hỏi hắn muốn hay không mua, Độ Sóc lạnh lùng ánh mắt đảo qua đi, đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ viên lập tức câm miệng không dám hỏi lại.

Nhìn như lạnh lùng Độ Sóc vuốt phẳng bình rượu, ánh mắt hơi hơi nóng lên. Hắn giống như vô ý miết hướng kẹo đồ ăn vặt khu, không phát hiện đến Trần Dương thân ảnh liền hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi này rượu bao đưa hàng tới cửa sao?"

Đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ viên nhanh chóng trả lời: "Bao. Nhưng là yêu cầu chính ngài gửi qua bưu điện phí, nếu ngài tiêu phí mãn nhất định ngạch độ, cùng thành nhưng miễn bưu phí."

"Ân." Độ Sóc gật đầu chỉ vào lựa chọn đại khái thập đến bình rượu nói rằng: "Tất cả đều bọc lại."

Thập đến bình cao đoan rượu giá cả thêm đứng lên ước chừng quá mười vạn, thình lình xảy ra kinh hỉ làm đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ viên lập tức biến đến hưng phấn nhiệt tình: "Hảo tiên sinh, ngài chờ." Hắn bước nhanh đi đến cùng giám đốc thương lượng, giám đốc rất nhanh lại đây tự mình tiếp đón, cũng xuất ra đan tử làm Độ Sóc ký tên gửi qua bưu điện địa chỉ.

Độ Sóc trả nợ giấy tờ, tại ký hạ gửi qua bưu điện địa chỉ thời điểm nghĩ nghĩ, đem phân cục đổi thành tổng cục. Giám đốc đem tính tiền giấy tờ đưa cho hắn cũng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngài muốn khai phá phiếu sao?"

"Không cần." Độ Sóc dừng một chút nói rằng: "Từ giờ trở đi đừng cùng ta nói chuyện, trở thành ta chưa từng có mua quá rượu."

Giám đốc sửng sốt một chút mặc dù không rõ nhưng vẫn là nghe theo: "Không thành vấn đề, tiên sinh."

Phong Đô Đại Đế làm xong nhận không ra người hoạt động sau như cũ quang minh chánh đại, thản nhiên tự nhiên đi dạo bước tới cửa, ở nơi đó nhìn thấy mặt mang ôn hòa tươi cười Trần Dương, chủ động đi qua nói rằng: "Xem xong rồi?"

Trần Dương cùng hắn dắt tay, nghe vậy gật đầu: "Ta không có mua."

Độ Sóc: "Ta cũng không có."

Phu phu lưỡng ăn ý nhanh hơn nện bước rời đi tinh phẩm siêu thị, mới vừa đi xuất hai ba bước đã có người chạy đến hô to: "Tiên sinh — trần tiên sinh ngài trước từ từ — "

Trần Dương có tai như điếc nhanh hơn nện bước đi nhanh lên, nhưng Độ Sóc giữ chặt hắn: "Mặt sau có người gọi ngươi." Trần Dương trấn định trả lời: "Không là, khẳng định làm người khác."

"A?" Độ Sóc hồ nghi: "Vậy trước tiên từ từ, nhìn xem có phải hay không gọi ngươi."

Trần Dương cự tuyệt: "Không chờ." Nhưng là hắn kéo không nhúc nhích Độ Sóc, cuối cùng kiên trì nhìn tinh phẩm thương siêu trong nhân viên cửa hàng đình ở trước mặt hắn nói rằng: "Trần tiên sinh, ngài viết gửi qua bưu điện địa chỉ tại đế đô, yêu cầu thêm vào tiền trả gửi qua bưu điện phí. Vừa rồi nhắc tới gửi qua bưu điện miễn phí hạn định tại cùng thành, ngại ngùng, hy vọng ngài có thể hiểu được "

Trần Dương bụm mặt, da đầu run lên: "Ta biết , gửi qua bưu điện đến sau sẽ tiền trả."

Độ Sóc mở miệng: "Mua cái gì?"

"Phổ thông đồ dùng!", "Thập cẩm kẹo."

Trần Dương cùng nhân viên cửa hàng đồng thời mở miệng, Độ Sóc rũ mắt nhìn Trần Dương đỉnh đầu, đạm lên tiếng nói "Chờ ngươi giải thích." Nhân viên cửa hàng cảm thấy tình huống không ổn, chậm rãi lui lại, Trần Dương lộ ra lấy lòng cười, nắm bắt Độ Sóc cổ tay áo quơ quơ: "Ta mua về không phải vì ăn, là bãi đứng lên nhìn xem. Hơn nữa Ngỗi Tuyên thích ăn nha, ta mua cho nàng. Ta không ăn , thật không ăn. Ngươi xem một chút, ta ăn vụng quá sao?"

Độ Sóc chọc thủng hắn: "A, không thành công mà thôi. Nhìn xem không ăn?"

Trần Dương vội không ngừng gật đầu: "Răng nanh không hảo, ta sẽ không ăn . Huống hồ ta chỉ ăn ngươi làm kẹo, người khác gia kẹo không có khả năng hấp dẫn đến ta." Hắn làm được khinh thường biểu tình.

Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, nắm bắt Trần Dương cổ, khóe môi vi câu: "Ta không tin. Nghĩ rõ ràng tái hảo hảo giải thích."

Trần Dương uể oải vô cùng, quấn Độ Sóc rầm rì rầm rì tưởng dựa làm nũng lừa dối quá quan. Hai người nị nị oai oai đi rồi một đoạn đường, mặt sau lại có người hô: "Độ tiên sinh ngài trước chờ một chút!"

Độ Sóc vi đốn, trở thành nghe không được tiếp tục đi trước. Nhưng Trần Dương ngửi được làm sự tiểu ra- đa 'Thở phì phò' thúc đẩy, tha hắn không cho đi: "Gọi ngươi đấy, có người gọi ngươi, không chuẩn đi." Sau đó hắn hứng thú vội vàng chờ tinh phẩm thương siêu giám đốc lại đây, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi hảo, có chuyện gì?"

Giám đốc nhìn nhìn hai người quan hệ, không có miệt mài theo đuổi mà là nói rằng: "Là như thế này, Độ tiên sinh tại chúng ta này mua vượt qua mười vạn cao đoan rượu. Bởi vì yêu cầu gửi qua bưu điện đến đế đô, chúng ta yêu cầu bảo đảm rượu hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì cũng mua bảo hiểm. Độ tiên sinh yên tâm, bảo hiểm phí chúng ta xuất, nhưng là yêu cầu chữ ký của ngài."

Trần Dương lạnh lùng hừ cười hai tiếng, kéo chặt thủy chung không chịu xoay người Độ Sóc: "Gọi ngươi ký tên, Độ tiên sinh."

Đại Đế lấy quyền để ở môi ho nhẹ hai tiếng, chột dạ không nhìn Trần Tiểu Dương mà là tiếp nhận chứng nhận bảo hiểm nhìn cũng không nhìn liền ký tên. Giám đốc nhắc nhở hắn: ". . . Tiên sinh, ngài không nhìn —" hắn bị Độ Sóc ngước mắt liếc mắt một cái tủ lạnh tại tại chỗ, tiếp nhận ký hoàn tên chứng nhận bảo hiểm cứng ngắc rời đi. Hậu tri hậu giác nhớ lại Độ Sóc từng dặn dò quá mua rượu sau đó trở thành không biết. . . Hắn là không là làm sai sự ?

Trần Dương cười lạnh: "Độ tiên sinh, nghĩ rõ ràng tái hảo hảo giải thích!"

Thế sự đổi thay nhưng là không nghĩ tới sẽ chuyển nhanh như vậy Đại Đế trong lúc nhất thời có chút chột dạ: "Cất chứa mà thôi."

"Nhìn xem không uống?"

Đại Đế mặt không đổi sắc: "Cao đoan rượu chính là cất chứa mới có giá trị."

Phu phu lưỡng bởi vậy bài chặt đứt bánh ngọt nhỏ, một trước một sau làm mình làm mẩy. Trần Dương cự tuyệt bị dắt tay, Độ Sóc giải thích cũng tại cuối cùng cam đoan: "Ta không uống rượu, ngươi cũng không ăn kẹo, được không?"

"Kia mua đồ vật làm như thế nào?"

Độ Sóc quyết đoán trả lời: "Cất chứa!"

"Nói chuyện giữ lời."

"Ân."

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, đồng ý hòa hảo cũng cấp dắt tay. Hai người đồng thời nghĩ đến hoa giá cao mua được kẹo cùng cao đoan rượu, tâm tại lấy máu.

Độ Sóc rũ mắt, trong mắt tất cả đều là Trần Dương thân ảnh, không tiếng động thở dài, lại đau lòng hắn cũng luyến tiếc Trần Tiểu Dương sinh khí, lại càng không tưởng cùng hắn làm mình làm mẩy. Tính , dù sao cao đoan rượu vốn là chính là cất chứa mới có giá trị.

Một chỗ khác, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi tại thương trường bên ngoài mặt đường hành tẩu, bọn họ đi đến người tương đối thiếu địa phương. Đây là khối còn chưa tân trang mặt đường, mặt đường bên cạnh còn có sổ than giọt nước, lại lại nói minh nơi này lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, sắp xếp thủy quản ống dẫn tiếp lời phong bế tính kém, sấm thủy lậu thủy tạo thành mặt đất giọt nước. Hơn nữa bởi vì rạng sáng đỉnh núi hạ quá tiểu vũ, sắp xếp thủy khẩu kém tạo thành mặt đường giọt nước.

Không ít tiểu hài tử xuyên giày đi mưa hi hi ha ha bơi đứng chơi, đột nhiên nhảy vào vũng nước tiên nổi trên mặt nước hoa, chơi đến rất vui vẻ. Rất nhiều tiểu hài tử thực yêu đến bên này chơi, bởi vì ở trong này lớn tiếng vui đùa ầm ĩ cũng sẽ không bị đại nhân trách cứ, ngầm thừa nhận vi tiểu hài tử vui đùa tràng. Mặt nước chấn động, ảnh ngược xuất bốn phía ngã tư đường, phai màu mặt trên viết 'Khai trương đại bán hạ giá' biểu ngữ cùng người đi đường.

Thủy từ sắp xếp thủy quản ống dẫn khẩu rót vào mặt đất, nếu là từ mặt đất cắt ngang mặt nhìn liền sẽ phát hiện trừ bỏ tầng ngoài thủy nê, phía dưới thổ tầng bị năm này tháng nọ thủy ăn mòn, hướng tẩy, đã hình thành thật lớn chỗ hổng. Mặt đường tầng ngoài thủy nê xuất hiện cái khe, mặt đất thủy dọc theo cái khe rót vào thủy nê, hình thành giọt nước mưa nhỏ đến.

Tí tách. Tí tách.

Phía dưới giọt nước mưa thanh rõ ràng vô cùng, mặt trên vui đùa ầm ĩ thanh càng sâu. Phần phật nha một đám hài tử đã chạy tới thải giọt nước chơi, phía dưới thổ tầng đột nhiên phát ra chấn động, giọt nước mưa rớt xuống, cát đất sàn sạt hạ xuống.

Bên cạnh bắt tại cửa hàng khẩu trường cao ước chừng bốn thước, hai thước đăng bài thượng cảnh đêm đèn màu lúc sáng lúc tối, bởi vì là tại ban ngày ánh sáng thực không rõ ràng, bởi vậy cũng không có đưa tới chú ý. Đăng bài mặt sau dây điện lòe ra từng chuỗi hỏa hoa, đăng bài thượng giọt nước mưa tại một cái ầm ầm vui cười thanh sau bị đánh rơi xuống, rụng tại lỏa lồ xuất điện tâm dây điện thượng, liên tiếp hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đàm tiếu thời điểm, túi áo trong bảo phù rơi trên mặt đất. Hắn ngồi chồm hổm xuống nhặt, tươi cười bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, trong giây lát ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng một đám tiểu hài tử vui cười tiền phương, quá sợ hãi: "A Chi!"

Lục Tu Chi kịp phản ứng, hai người đồng thời hành động. Trái đất tấc tấc thuân nứt, như mạng nhện phân liệt khai hình dạng, rất nhỏ giống như nứt bạch thanh âm người bên tai bản nghe không được. Trái đất phía dưới cát đất phác tốc hạ xuống tốc độ nhanh hơn, coi như núi lở đất rung khuynh tháp xuống, mặt đường thượng hài tử đi xuống bính khởi, rơi xuống đất, đầu gối gấp khúc còn chưa kịp bắn lên, gia trưởng ở bên cười vọng.

Sự cố đột nhiên chi gian bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng phát sinh tại trước mặt, địa phương mặt khuynh tháp, đăng bài nện xuống đến che lấy hố sâu thời điểm, gia trưởng nụ cười trên mặt còn không có biến mất.

Một giây sau tiếng thét vang lên, hoảng sợ, sợ hãi, lo lắng cùng điên cuồng cảm xúc tất cả đều hội tụ cùng một chỗ. Mà ở mặt đất khuynh tháp trước một khắc, Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo chặt phai màu biểu ngữ xé rách xuống dưới phác đi qua đem kia năm sáu hài tử vòng đứng lên cột vào trên người, dùng tùy thân mang theo kiếm gỗ đào trạc tiến thổ tầng giảm bớt té xuống hướng thế, cũng nhanh chóng tìm kiếm bí mật góc sợ bị sụp đổ xuống dưới hòn đá tạp đến.

Phía dưới là hố sâu giọt nước, Khấu Tuyên Linh rơi vào trong nước phát hiện giọt nước thực thâm, đủ để chết đuối một đám hài tử. Hắn đem hài tử đổ lên hòn đá thượng trấn an bọn họ đừng khóc, mà lên mặt đăng bài nện xuống đến, che lấy đỉnh đầu ánh mặt trời.

Lục Tu Chi tại những người khác không có chú ý tới thời điểm đem kia khối cồng kềnh đăng bài kéo đứng lên ném ra mấy thước, mà đăng bài thượng hai ngón tay thô dây điện cũng bị kéo đoạn, hoành tiết diện chỗ lóe hỏa hoa như bị người khống chế vặn vẹo bắn ra mấy cái thẳng tắp rơi vào hố sâu.

Hố sâu giọt nước nhiều, chẳng sợ Khấu Tuyên Linh đem bọn nhỏ ôm đến hòn đá thượng, giọt nước vẫn là bao phủ mắt cá chân. Chỉ cần dây điện rơi vào trong nước, thật lớn điện lưu có thể ở nháy mắt cướp đi tánh mạng của bọn họ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng tử co rút nhanh, ảnh ngược giương nanh múa vuốt phác tới dây điện.

Dây điện đứng ở ly mặt nước thập centimet chỗ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ngẩng đầu, nhìn đến bắt lấy dây điện, đỏ ánh mắt Lục Tu Chi. Hắn bỗng nhiên liền cười rộ lên, đặc biệt tưởng vào giờ khắc này bổ nhào vào Lục Tu Chi trên người. Túi áo trong bảo phù rơi xuống, phiêu phù ở mặt nước, hắn đem bảo phù nhặt lên, mở ra đến xem, ký hiệu không có mơ hồ. Đây là không thấm nước .

Lão phố đoạn đường phát sinh sụp xuống sự cố, may mắn không có người gặp nạn tin tức một chút oanh động toàn bộ thạch nham cảnh khu. Đại nạn không chết không khí tràn ngập toàn bộ lão phố đoạn đường, gia trưởng nhóm vui quá mà khóc, bình tĩnh trở lại nghĩ đến muốn cảm tạ cứu người anh hùng, lại phát hiện tìm không thấy thân ảnh của bọn họ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Mặt đường tử, một loại đi ở mặt đường gặp được ngoài ý muốn an toàn sự cố, tỷ như mặt đường sụp xuống.

Chương 102: Tử vong tính toán khí 08

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ đối kính nhấp nhấp môi, làm son môi vẽ loạn càng cân xứng, sau đó đi ra phòng tắm đối nằm ở trên giường Trình Hỉ nói rằng: "Không theo ta đi ra ngoài chơi sao?"

Trình Hỉ mỏi mệt lắc đầu: "Đêm qua cả đêm không ngủ, rất mệt nhọc. Ta nghĩ bổ giác, ngươi chính mình đi chơi đi."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ có chút lo lắng: "Một mình ngươi đãi ở trong phòng không có chuyện gì sao?"

Trình Hỉ: "Không có việc gì a. Ta không là có Trần đại sư bọn họ cấp bảo phù sao? Có bảo phù tại, ta liền sẽ không có việc gì." Nàng chỉ chỉ đặt ở tủ đầu giường bên cạnh bảo phù, bảo phù bên cạnh còn có bị gấp thành hình tam giác trạng cờ màu.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cười nói: "Tủ đầu giường bên cạnh có trương hình tam giác trạng cờ màu, ngươi biệt bắt nó cùng bảo phù lấy lăn lộn." Trình Hỉ xua tay vui cười nàng sẽ không lấy sai."Cũng thế, vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt." Trịnh Tiểu Vũ dặn dò hoàn sau cầm lấy nữ sĩ bao bao bắt tại trên vai: "Ta đi rồi."

"Bai bai."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ tự nhiên mà xoay người, nữ sĩ bao bao tại giữa không trung họa xuất duyên dáng độ cung. Tiêm sừng bộ phận đem tủ đầu giường thượng bảo phù mạt đến mặt đất, đương cửa mở ra đóng cửa vang nhỏ sau khi đi qua, gian phòng khôi phục an tĩnh. Mặt đất bảo phù đột nhiên coi như bị cái gì vậy kéo chặt mãnh liệt hoạt tiến đáy giường, Trình Hỉ ngáp một cái, không hề cảm thấy.

Nàng nhắm mắt lại đưa tay đụng đến tủ đầu giường, đem gấp thành hình tam giác trạng cờ màu nắm tại lòng bàn tay chỗ, coi như cầm cứu mạng rơm rạ, có thể làm cho nàng an tâm ngủ hạ. Ngoài cửa sổ quang rất chói mắt, cứ việc kéo thượng bức màn, nhưng hãy để cho nàng khó có thể ngủ. Trình Hỉ tính tình có chút nóng nảy, nguyên với nàng không xong giấc ngủ.

Cho dù là mỏng manh ánh sáng đều làm cho nàng vô pháp ngủ, nàng tùy tay đụng đến bắt tại bên cạnh ti chất khăn quàng cổ. Đem ti chất khăn quàng cổ che lấy mặt, ánh mắt che lấy che ánh sáng, cái mũi che lấy làm cho nàng bị hô hấp của mình sinh ra nhiệt khí vây quanh, xây dựng đi ra bầu không khí sẽ làm cho nàng cảm thấy chính mình giờ phút này lâm vào ngủ say, có thể lừa gạt đại não rất nhanh ngủ.

Quá không bao lâu, Trình Hỉ thật sự lâm vào giấc ngủ trung, trong phòng lặng yên không tiếng động. Đồng hồ 'Tháp tháp tháp' thanh âm phá lệ rõ ràng, kim giây dạo qua một vòng lại một vòng, kim đồng hồ phía dưới một cái gốm sứ oa oa ngăm đen mắt to lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú giường lớn thượng phát sinh hết thảy, chỉ có nó chú ý tới ti chất khăn quàng cổ tại không có người dưới tình huống chậm rãi chặt lại, cuối cùng mãnh liệt cuốn lấy ngủ say trung người mặt, phi thường dùng sức thậm chí đem đầu của nàng lâm vào nệm trung.

Trình Hỉ phát ra vô ý nghĩa âm tiết, hai chân loạn đạp, hai tay bái trên mặt ti chất khăn quàng cổ điên cuồng giãy dụa, trong tay hình tam giác trạng cờ màu để qua chăn thượng giống như tại cười nhạo nàng ngu xuẩn cùng với sắp chết giãy dụa.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ từ trạm xe buýt xuống xe, tổng cảm thấy tâm thần không yên. Nàng cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, chính là cảm thấy hoảng hốt khó chịu, giống như có chuyện trọng yếu gì muốn phát sinh. Này tuyệt đối sẽ không là chuyện tốt, nàng nghĩ như vậy, sau đó từ trong túi tiền tìm kiếm bảo phù, nàng phải đem bảo phù lấy ở lòng bàn tay mới cảm thấy an toàn. Đang lúc nàng đem bảo phù nắm nơi tay lòng bàn tay khi, phía sau một cái mạnh mẽ va chạm đem nàng bị đâm cho thiếu chút nữa ngã quỵ tại mặt đường, hảo tại quần áo bị ôm lấy làm cho nàng có điểm giảm xóc, thuận tay bắt lấy cột đèn đường ổn định thân hình, một giây sau một chiếc xe từ trước mắt gào thét mà qua.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cái trán toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, nếu vừa rồi nàng không có bị ôm lấy quần áo khả năng liền trực tiếp ném tới trên đường cái, sau đó xe tải yết quá đầu của nàng, làm cho nàng chia năm xẻ bảy. Nàng cúi đầu nhìn lòng bàn tay bảo phù, lúc này mới phát hiện mình bao bao bị đoạt. Nàng phẫn nộ hô to: "Nắm tiểu thâu! Nắm tiểu thâu a! Nắm — "

Nàng đột nhiên dừng lại, nhìn nhìn lòng bàn tay bảo phù, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn đường cái, một cỗ khó có thể danh trạng hoảng sợ bao phủ toàn thân. Nếu vừa rồi nàng không có lòng có sở cảm tìm kiếm bảo phù, đem bảo phù lấy nơi tay lòng bàn tay, có phải hay không bảo phù tính cả bao bao đều sẽ bị cướp đi, mà không có bảo phù trong người nàng có phải hay không trực tiếp đã bị xe đụng chết ?

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ run rẩy tay, khẩn bắt lấy bảo phù, nhiễu quá đường cái đến đối diện trạm xe buýt lên xe phản hồi khách sạn. Nàng nên cùng Trình Hỉ nhất dạng đãi ở trong phòng, không nên ỷ vào chính mình có bảo phù liền đi ra lãng. Trần đại sư trong miệng thần sát bắt đầu trăm phương nghìn kế cướp đi các nàng trong tay bảo phù, sau đó có ý định mưu sát.

Hảo tại nàng thói quen đưa điện thoại di động đặt ở túi áo trong, để tùy thời lấy ra sử dụng. Nhưng lại đem phòng tạp cùng giấy căn cước đặt ở di động xác trong, trong bất hạnh rất may.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ trở lại khách sạn, bước vào cửa khách sạn. Lúc này Trình Hỉ trên mặt ti chất khăn quàng cổ đang tại bị không tiếng động lôi kéo, mà Trịnh Tiểu Vũ quay đầu lại nhìn thiên thượng mặt trời chói chang, mãnh liệt coi như nhìn đến ác quỷ mở ra mồm to phác lại đây cắn đứt đầu của nàng lô, nàng sợ tới mức lui về phía sau một bước, tâm thần không yên.

Vội vàng đi vào thang máy, nhìn thang máy thượng con số biến hóa, cửa thang máy mở ra, đóng cửa, Trịnh Tiểu Vũ hoảng hốt đi đến cửa gian phòng, một trận ngẩn người. Lập tức thở dài, vẫy vẫy đầu dùng điện tử tạp xoát mở cửa phòng, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy đến Trình Hỉ bị ti chất khăn quàng cổ bao bọc trụ đầu lâu không ngừng giãy dụa một màn. Lúc này Trình Hỉ đã bắt đầu xuất hiện choáng váng đầu mệt mỏi tình huống, nếu Trịnh Tiểu Vũ vãn trở về một bước nói, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nàng hít thở không thông mà chết thi thể.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ hoảng sợ khó hiểu, vội vàng đi qua mở ra Trình Hỉ trên mặt ti chất khăn quàng cổ. Lòng bàn tay bảo phù đụng chạm đến gắt gao quấn quanh đứng lên ti chất khăn quàng cổ, ti chất khăn quàng cổ nháy mắt băng nứt. Sống sót sau tai nạn Trình Hỉ mồm to hô hấp, nắm Trịnh Tiểu Vũ tay dùng sức đến gân xanh bính khởi, trên mặt tất cả đều là sợ hãi biểu tình cùng nước mắt.

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ hỏi nàng: "Ngươi bảo phù đâu?"

Trình Hỉ nhìn về phía trên giường mỗ hẻo lánh, Trịnh Tiểu Vũ cũng xem qua đi, chỉ thấy nguyên bản đặt ở tủ đầu giường thượng cờ màu an tĩnh nằm ở đuôi giường. Nháy mắt cái gì đều minh bạch , nàng nói rằng: "Ngươi lấy sai."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ xuống giường tìm kiếm bảo phù, cuối cùng tại dưới sàng tìm được, đem bảo phù đưa cho Trình Hỉ cũng không phiền không chán dặn dò: "Lấy hảo nó, tùy thân mang theo, không cần tùy tay đặt ở bên người. Con quái vật này đang âm thầm nhìn chằm chằm chúng ta, dùng tẫn các loại phương pháp mưu sát chúng ta." Nàng đem vừa rồi ở bên ngoài chuyện đã xảy ra nói cho Trình Hỉ, cũng nói rằng: "Cho nên nó sẽ tưởng tất cả biện pháp đem chúng ta trong tay bảo phù trộm đi."

Trình Hỉ: "Ta biết ."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ôm lấy Trình Hỉ, không tiếng động an ủi. Trong phòng trong góc phòng, tựa hồ có đạo càng ngày càng trong suốt màu đen bóng dáng cực kỳ không cam rời đi.

Ban đêm, Trần Dương đoàn người từ đỉnh núi xuống dưới, đến giữa sườn núi suối nước nóng trung thả lỏng. Nhìn nhìn đoàn người, không gặp đến Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi, vì thế Trần Dương hỏi bọn họ: "Các ngươi có ai nhìn thấy bọn họ sao?"

Mọi người lắc đầu: "Leo núi thời điểm cũng không thấy bọn họ."

Đại Béo: "Khả năng ngay tại chỗ tìm cái địa phương dã chiến."

Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa tò mò: "Bọn họ đi đánh nhau sao?" Đại Béo bởi vậy lọt vào người thành niên nhóm khiển trách khinh thường ánh mắt, bao quát hướng tới yêu thương nó Mã Sơn Phong đều lộ ra không đồng ý vẻ mặt: "Béo, ngươi muốn suy xét trước mặt của ngươi còn có hai cái thuần khiết hài tử."

Đại Béo: . . . Hơn hai ngàn tuổi hài tử cùng một cái vô giới tính vu cổ oa oa!

Trần Dương: "Có thể là đi nơi nào chơi đi. Không quản bọn họ, chúng ta đi trước ngâm suối nước nóng. Nói về trở về, Đại Béo ngươi có thể ngâm suối nước nóng sao?"

Bởi vì chung quanh đều là người một nhà, cho nên nghẹn cả ngày Đại Béo rốt cục có thể mở miệng nói chuyện: "Có thể. Trước kia ta liền thường thường lưu tiến suối nước nóng khách sạn ngâm suối nước nóng, nhất là mùa đông, đặc biệt thoải mái."

"Ta không phải nói ngươi, ta là nói suối nước nóng khách sạn đồng ý ngươi đi vào phao sao?"

Đại Béo chạy đến mọi người trước mặt gian nan dùng tứ chi ôm lấy bụng, lăn qua lăn lại khóc lóc om sòm: "Ta không quản, ta muốn ngâm suối nước nóng! Không ngâm suối nước nóng ta liền rời nhà trốn đi, không ăn cơm không ngủ được!"

Trương Cầu Đạo lướt qua Đại Béo, bước đi đi vào: "Không ăn cơm rất tốt, có thể giảm béo."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ: "Có thể giảm béo a." Độ Sóc đem hắn kéo vào suối nước nóng quán, lãnh khốc vô tình xem nhẹ trên mặt đất lăn thành khối cầu Đại Béo. Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng ngược lại là cảm thấy nó không cần giảm béo, vì thế an ủi một câu: "Không cần hồ nháo, tam cơm vẫn là muốn đúng giờ ăn cơm. Ngoan." Sau đó dắt Ngỗi Tuyên đi vào, oa oa sôi nổi cười nhạo nó một phen sau nhảy đến Ngỗi Tuyên trên vai, hai chỉ không biết cái gì thời điểm biến thành bạn tốt.

Đi thông suối nước nóng quán cục đá trên đường nằm một khối khổng lồ không rõ vật thể, tối như mực tròn vo, thê lương cô độc. Đại Béo ca sát ca sát chuyển cổ, không dám tin vả lại như tình thiên phích lịch: Chẳng lẽ bọn họ đã không yêu đáng yêu tiểu mập mạp sao?

Cuối cùng Đại Béo vẫn là như nguyện dĩ thường phao đến suối nước nóng, bởi vì Thạch Nham Sơn suối nước nóng thiết có sủng vật suối nước nóng cùng với người cùng sủng vật có thể cộng đồng phao suối nước nóng. Thạch Nham Sơn bởi vì địa lý vị trí đặc biệt, có được đại đại tiểu tiểu thượng trăm tòa suối nước nóng, tại J tỉnh thậm chí cả toàn quốc đều rất có danh. Dựa vào mà kiến, lợi dụng thiên nhiên quái thạch kỳ cảnh thiết kế xuất giàu có tư tưởng suối nước nóng khách sạn.

Đoàn người đính cái đại suối nước nóng cùng với láng giềng gần bên cạnh tiểu suối nước nóng, Mã thẩm cùng Cơ Khương mang theo Ngỗi Tuyên tại tiểu suối nước nóng phao. Trần Dương chờ những người khác lại là tại đại suối nước nóng trong phao, vốn là đặt trước cái này đại suối nước nóng là tính Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi, nhưng hai người không tại liền có vẻ suối nước nóng quá mức đại .

Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương ở trong góc biên phao biên nói chuyện phiếm, hai người chi gian thân mật bầu không khí không người có thể cắm vào đi. Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mã Sơn Phong ở bên cho tới đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội, nhắc tới 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' : "Tử vong tính toán khí bên trong tính đến Mã thẩm bắt được ngày sinh tháng đẻ là ngộ tai, mà chúng ta những người khác bắt được ngày sinh tháng đẻ lại là họa, hỏa cùng bệnh, nhìn như hoàn toàn không có sinh lộ. Không biết cái gì thời điểm gặp được."

Mã Sơn Phong thừa dịp Mã thẩm không chú ý đạm khẩu thanh rượu, phát ra thoải mái thở dài cũng nói rằng: "Chỉ cần kia chỉ thần sát xuất hiện, lợi dụng những cái đó giả ngày sinh tháng đẻ hại chúng ta, nhưng là nếu bị phá, thần sát sẽ tiêu vong, chúng ta cũng coi như quá quan."

Trương Cầu Đạo ứng thanh: "Ân."

Đại Béo giống như uy nghiêm tướng quân đứng ở suối nước nóng bờ biển, bờ biển ống heo phòng hoạt cục đá. Nó chăm chú nhìn phương xa, béo trên mặt biểu tình ngưng trọng mà kiên nghị. Bỗng nhiên cao giọng hô to: "Mèo béo ngư lôi, phóng ra!" Đột nhiên hướng vọt tới trước thứ, nhảy nhót xoay tròn, đụng vào suối nước nóng, tiên khởi kịch liệt bọt nước, phun Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mã Sơn Phong thần tình.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc bởi vì khoảng cách xa, chính là bị đánh gãy nói chuyện. Đại Béo cũng không dám tại khoảng cách Đại Đế gần địa phương chơi mèo béo ngư lôi phóng ra trò chơi, nếu không nó sẽ trực tiếp biến thành phun khí thức ngư lôi bay về phía tự do không trung.

Trương Cầu Đạo lãnh tĩnh uống khẩu rượu, quyết định trong một tuần cũng sẽ không đem tóc giả còn cấp Đại Béo càng thêm sẽ không nhắc nhở nó tóc giả rớt. Mã Sơn Phong lau quệt trên mặt thủy, thừa dịp Mã thẩm không chú ý lại trộm nhấp khẩu. Đại Béo mở ra tứ chi, giống như lông rậm màu đen mao thảm phiêu phù ở suối nước nóng mặt nước. Đáng sợ chính là Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa bị Đại Béo cách chơi hấp dẫn, sôi nổi bò lên ngạn trang ngư lôi phóng ra.

Cuối cùng hảo hảo giàu có tư tưởng ngâm suối nước nóng biến thành tiểu hài tử cùng mèo béo ngư lôi phóng ra công viên trò chơi, Trần Dương là muốn đem bọn họ đều quan tiến tiểu hắc ốc .

Cùng lúc đó, suối nước nóng quán hậu trù vội đến khí thế ngất trời. Bởi vì Thạch Nham Sơn là du lịch thắng địa, mỗi cái đến du lịch người tất nhiên sẽ đến suối nước nóng quán ngâm mình, bởi vậy ăn uống cũng tất nhiên mà nhưng phát triển đứng lên. Suối nước nóng quán cũng đem ăn uống lũng đoạn, bên trong có bao nhiêu chỗ hậu trù, tới gần Trần Dương bọn họ gần nhất hậu trù lúc này ngay ngắn có tự vội.

Ánh lửa sáng ngời, cực nóng hoàn cảnh, dầu sôi vẩy ra, đầu bếp lui tới vội vàng. Mới tới đầu bếp từ tủ lạnh rương bên trong xuất ra tủ lạnh heo chân đặt tại lưu lý trên đài, từ bên cạnh xuất ra phun súng kíp, trang thượng bình trang khí than bình. Chỗ này tới gần khống khói dầu ống dẫn, ống dẫn thượng tích lũy thật dày một tầng quần áo dính dầu mỡ, quần áo dính dầu mỡ hình thành từng dãy du tích, mới tới đầu bếp cầm lấy phun súng kíp nhắm ngay tủ lạnh chân heo phun ra, minh hỏa nhảy khởi cháy bỏng khống khói dầu ống dẫn quần áo dính dầu mỡ.

Mới tới đầu bếp không ngừng phiên heo chân, mưu cầu sử heo chân bị nóng đều đều. Minh hỏa lần lượt nhảy khởi cháy bỏng khống khói dầu ống dẫn quần áo dính dầu mỡ, quần áo dính dầu mỡ hòa tan tích lạc. Tí tách một tiếng, tại mỗ cái nháy mắt cực kỳ rõ ràng, nhưng ở vội đến khí thế ngất trời đầu bếp nhóm xem ra căn bản nghe không được. Tổng đầu bếp trưởng bị giao ra đi thương thảo hậu trù nguyên liệu nấu ăn vấn đề, bởi vậy không có chú ý tới mới tới đầu bếp vi quy thao tác một màn.

Bởi vì đặc biệt thời kì đặc biệt địa điểm mà bị cho phép uống rượu Độ Sóc, chính nhắm mắt thiển chước thanh rượu. Bỗng nhiên mở mắt, đối trên không trung minh nguyệt.

Minh nguyệt viên như bạch ngọc bàn, không là sấm người trắng bệch sắc mà là vừa vặn, có thể câu xuất triền miên tình ti nhan sắc, làm người trầm mê. Tháng mười anh đóa hoa phiêu trên không trung, tại khí trời trong sương mù, coi như làm đẹp tại minh nguyệt thượng.

Trần Dương xoay người ghé vào suối nước nóng biên, nghiêng đầu liền nhìn thấy mặt không đổi sắc Độ Sóc, nhẹ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Làm sao vậy?"

Độ Sóc: "Không có việc gì." Hôn hôn Trần Dương hai má an ủi, tay phải khoát lên suối nước nóng biên, đội bán khối ngọc ban chỉ ngón tay cái nhẹ xao tam hạ, ngọc ban chỉ khái đến suối nước nóng biên trên tảng đá, phát ra rất nhỏ mà thanh thúy thanh âm. Giống như âm ba không tiếng động tản ra, coi như cục đá quăng vào bình tĩnh mặt hồ đẩy ra quyển quyển gợn sóng, cuối cùng quy về bình tĩnh.

Trong núi cô hồn dã quỷ vào giờ khắc này được đến Phong Đô Đại Đế mệnh lệnh, tranh đoạt thắng được chấp hành mệnh lệnh cơ hội. Này chỉ trong núi sống đến lâu nhất dã quỷ ẩn vào Thạch Nham Sơn suối nước nóng quán hậu trù, mang theo từng trận âm phong, nhìn thấy đang tại phòng bếp bên ngoài tổng đầu bếp trưởng, tiến lên phụ thân vào trên người hắn. Tổng đầu bếp trưởng tại trong nháy mắt tròng trắng mắt thượng phiên, sắc mặt phiếm thanh chất phác, mà cùng hắn nói chuyện với nhau người không có nhận thấy được biến hóa của hắn.

Tổng đầu bếp trưởng cứng ngắc bắt tay chân đi vào phòng bếp, bỗng nhiên chuyển tỉnh phát hiện mình tại tại trù phòng, còn không có cân nhắc đến cổ quái chỗ liền phát hiện cái kia mới tới đầu bếp không quy phạm thao tác. Lúc này hét lớn một tiếng, làm hắn tắt đi phun súng kíp.

Mới tới đầu bếp tay chân táy máy, bị dọa đến, run lên run rẩy liền đem minh hỏa phun đến khống khói dầu ống dẫn thượng. Trong phút chốc như khói dầu ngộ thanh thủy, bỗng nhiên nổ mạnh. Tổng đầu bếp trưởng vội vàng xuất ra bình chữa lửa phun, cũng đâu vào đấy chỉ huy những người khác dập tắt lửa cùng với sơ tán đám người. Rất nhanh hỏa thế bị cáo chế, không có tạo thành trọng đại tài sản tổn thất, cũng không có người viên thương vong.

Trong bất hạnh rất may, nếu tổng đầu bếp trưởng không tại, không người chú ý tới tân thủ đầu bếp không quy phạm thao tác. Nổ mạnh phát sinh một khắc kia sở hữu người sẽ hoảng sợ tiếng thét cũng vội vàng thoát đi, hậu trù hẹp hòi nhiều người, hơn nữa bên ngoài rất nhiều khách nhân, không cẩn thận liền sẽ khiến cho hỗn loạn. Đến lúc đó đừng nói dập tắt lửa, chỉ sợ hỗn loạn trung phát sinh thải đạp sự kiện đều có khả năng.

Hảo tại hữu kinh vô hiểm, nguy cơ có thể khống chế.

Suối nước nóng trung, Trần Dương đẩy đem Độ Sóc: "Ngươi có nghe được cái gì thanh âm sao?"

"Thanh âm của ngươi?"

"Không là."

"Kia không có."

"Phải không?" Trần Dương có chút nghi hoặc, hắn vừa rồi giống như nghe được tiếng nổ mạnh vang, ly đến có chút xa. Bất quá hiện tại suối nước nóng quán vẫn là thực bình tĩnh, phải là không có việc gì chớ.

Độ Sóc cười khẽ, lãm trụ Trần Dương bả vai nói rằng: "Xoay người sang chỗ khác, ta giúp ngươi chà xát bối."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương vui sướng hài lòng xoay người. Mà Độ Sóc lấy quá khăn mặt thuận đường liếc mắt ghé vào tháng mười cây anh đào thụ trên cây bóng đen, mặt không đổi sắc thu hồi ánh mắt. Liên trào nó một tiếng không biết tự lượng sức mình cười lạnh đều không có, bóng đen không cam lòng.

Nếu kế hoạch thuận lợi, phát sinh nổ mạnh. Chết vào hỏa, chết vào họa, chết vào tai, với thải đạp trung đã bị kinh hách, bởi vì thân nhân bằng hữu qua đời mà chết với bệnh, dưới tất cả mọi người chạy không khỏi nó an bài.

Đáng tiếc, thất bại .

Bóng đen chậm rãi biến đến trong suốt, thẳng đến biến mất. Sở hữu một loạt có ý định mưu sát ngoài ý muốn sự cố vào thời khắc này im bặt mà ngừng, họa thượng kết thúc dấu chấm tròn.

Chương 103: Khóa Long đài 01

Trần Dương đám người phao hoàn suối nước nóng ăn xong cơm chiều lại đi mát xa, mát xa hoàn hồi khách sạn đã là thập điểm nhiều chung. Trong lúc này, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi như cũ không hề tin tức. Mà Trương Cầu Đạo tại trở về trên đường thu được Mao Tiểu Lị phát tới nối liền, điểm đi vào nhìn phát hiện là Thạch Nham Sơn chân núi thương vòng lão phố phát sinh sụp đổ sự cố, hiện trường có người chụp đến lúc ấy cứu người anh hùng vô danh, nhưng là bởi vì mỗ ta nguyên nhân giống tố thực tra, ảnh chụp cũng là mơ hồ không rõ.

Mao Tiểu Lị: [ lão Khấu? ]

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng nhận ra tới là Khấu Tuyên Linh thân ảnh, hắn trả lời: [ phải là. ] sau đó đem tin tức này báo cho mọi người, cũng nói rằng: "Không biết có bị thương không."

Trần Dương: "Lục Tu Chi tại, lão Khấu hẳn là không có việc gì. Bất quá đến bây giờ còn liên lạc không được bọn họ sao?"

"Điện thoại đánh đến thông nhưng không người tiếp." Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng.

Đại Béo lười biếng bắt chéo chân, mắt nhìn bị Cơ Khương ôm vào trong ngực đang ngủ say Ngỗi Tuyên cùng với ôm Trần Dương ngón cái khò khò ngủ say oa oa, lấy một loại người từng trải giọng điệu nói rằng: "Bình thường dưới loại tình huống này chính là trải qua sinh tử trong nháy mắt, hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ đối phương đối chính mình tầm quan trọng. Vì thế củi khô lửa bốc, gần đây mướn phòng, triển khai một hồi nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa vật lộn."

Trần Dương: "Ô." Ở đây mọi người ghét bỏ.

Đại Béo quán trảo: "Không phải cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm?"

Mọi người trầm mặc, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy này càng giống Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi phong cách, hai người cũng không phải lần đầu tiên làm cầm đuốc soi dạ đàm sự tình. Trần Dương: "Tâm linh giao lưu xa so thân thể giao lưu càng làm cho người cảm thấy sung sướng, béo, ngươi không cần lại nông cạn đi xuống."

Làm tục miêu một cái Đại Béo sau này nằm vật xuống, miêu sinh vô vọng. Đại Béo dám dùng nó trụi lủi đầu phát thệ, đối mặt loại tình huống này không có vật lộn sinh lý bình thường nam nhân nhất định là sa điêu.

Trở lại khách sạn, khách sạn giám đốc kinh hỉ lại đây nói cho bọn hắn biết: "Ta chuyên môn chờ các ngươi lại đây. Đại sư, ngài cấp bảo phù đặc biệt dùng tốt, dựa theo vị này tiểu thiên sư phân phó đem bảo phù dán tại khách sạn bí mật trong góc phòng, hôm nay bình an mọi chuyện hài lòng hơn nữa hóa hiểm vi di, khách nguyên ổn định. Hơn nữa mấy ngày hôm trước không là có một cái nam nhân bị vân thạch đèn treo đập chết sao? Cảnh sát điều tra phát hiện nam nhân này tinh thần đã bị đại kích thích, cùng ngày kỳ thật là muốn giết hắn bạn gái. Nhưng vấn đề đến , hắn bạn gái từ lúc một tháng trước xảy ra tai nạn xe bỏ mình, hắn lúc ấy đem người khác lầm trở thành bạn gái của hắn. Nếu không vừa vặn bị đập chết, chỉ sợ sẽ làm bị thương cùng vô tội. Thu được tin tức sau, chúng ta liền nhanh chóng làm sáng tỏ chuyện này, cho nên hiện tại chúng ta khách sạn vân thạch đèn treo bị diễn xưng là chính nghĩa đèn treo."

Trần Dương vừa đi vừa cười nói: "Rất tốt. Bất quá khách sạn phương tiện có vấn đề vẫn là muốn cẩn thận kiểm tra."

"Nói lên chuyện này, ta liền càng muốn cảm tạ ngài nhắc nhở. Hôm nay thỉnh công nhân đến kiểm tra, ta phẫn thành khách sạn phổ thông nhân viên cửa hàng trộm quan sát phát hiện bọn họ căn bản không có cẩn thận kiểm tra. Xem xét đèn treo thời điểm cư nhiên còn tại nói chuyện phiếm, nhìn hai mắt liền xuống dưới còn nói thực an toàn. Kiểm tra thang máy, trong phòng an toàn thiết bị cùng với trong phòng tắm mặt phương tiện, tất cả đều qua loa cho xong. Ta tra mới biết được nguyên lai có người cắt xén phần này tiền, thỉnh một đống không chuyên nghiệp người đến giữ gìn khách sạn an toàn!" Khách sạn giám đốc càng nói càng khí: "Rõ ràng là bắt người mệnh kiếm hắc tâm tiền!"

Trần Dương: "Đúng lúc ngừng tổn hại hảo quá phát sinh an toàn sự cố dẫn đến sự tình không có chuyển cơ, chúc mừng ngài sinh ý thịnh vượng."

Nghe vậy, khách sạn giám đốc trong lòng nhạc nở hoa. Tại hắn xem ra Trần Dương là có bản lĩnh thiên sư, nói may mắn nói tự mang vận may, nghe hắn một câu cát ngôn tự nhiên đủ lo lắng, càng vì vui vẻ."Không chậm trễ các ngươi nghỉ ngơi, đợi lát nữa ta làm người đưa điểm mới mẻ hoa quả đi lên cho các ngươi. Ta tự xuất tiền túi, mời các ngươi ăn."

"Vậy cám ơn ."

Khách sạn giám đốc sau khi rời đi, Ngỗi Tuyên nhu nhu ánh mắt, từ Cơ Khương trong ngực tỉnh lại: "Có hoa quả ăn sao?"

Cơ Khương kìm nàng bụng nhỏ: "Chỉ có tiêu thực phiến." Ngỗi Tuyên bĩu môi không vui lòng, xoay thân triền đến Trần Dương trên người muốn ôm một cái.

Trần Dương đem nàng tiếp nhận đến: "Buổi tối ăn nhiều lắm, không thể lại ăn. Nói về trở về, Ngỗi Tuyên hệ tiêu hoá có khỏe không? Có phải là thật hay không yêu cầu ăn chút tiêu thực phiến?" Phi cương hệ tiêu hoá cũng không phải quá tốt, Ngỗi Tuyên ăn rất nhiều dương gian thực phẩm đối nàng không biết có hay không đại ảnh hưởng.

Cơ Khương chần chờ nói rằng: "Giống như rất tốt. Hơn nữa bắt đầu trường béo, cao lớn."

"Thật sự lên cân?" Trần Dương cho rằng trước nhắc tới Ngỗi Tuyên bị Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng dưỡng béo chính là khoa trương thuyết pháp, không nghĩ tới còn thật lên cân. Không biết trường béo, cư nhiên cao hơn nữa . Hắn đem Ngỗi Tuyên phóng tới trên mặt đất, khoa tay múa chân nàng một chút thân cao sau nói rằng: "Trên mặt là có thịt , nhưng thân cao không nhìn ra khác biệt."

Cơ Khương: "Chỉ cao hai centimet, mắt thường nhìn không ra khác biệt."

Phi cương còn có thể trường cao? Trần Dương nghi hoặc hỏi Độ Sóc: "Ngỗi Tuyên còn có thể trường cao sao?"

"Cương thi huyết độc tính áp chế chúng nó trên thân thể sinh lý tính biến hóa, nàng trong tim cương thi huyết bị đổi thành người huyết, thân thể mà bắt đầu trưởng thành." Độ Sóc cũng có chút kinh ngạc: "Trước kia không có ví dụ xuất hiện, không nghĩ tới còn có thể trưởng thành. Nói như vậy nói, nàng ngược lại là có thể giống một nhân loại như vậy tại dương gian trải qua sinh lão bệnh tử. Chính là không biết một khi đình chỉ người huyết thay đổi lại sẽ phát sinh cái gì biến hóa."

Trần Dương cao hứng ôm lấy Ngỗi Tuyên: "Nói như vậy Ngỗi Tuyên tại dương gian thân phận có thể vẫn luôn dùng đến già rồi? Thật tốt quá."

Còn lại người cũng thay Ngỗi Tuyên cảm thấy cao hứng, bọn họ vốn tưởng rằng Ngỗi Tuyên nhiều nhất chỉ có thể tại dương gian đãi tứ năm năm, quá cái hai ba năm bọn họ còn có thể dùng không phát dục giải thích, muốn là quá cái mười năm hai mươi năm liền không có biện pháp giải thích .

Mã Sơn Phong di động vào lúc này đột nhiên vang lên đến, hắn lấy ra nhìn phát hiện là đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội bên kia phát tới tin tức: "Là chúc mừng chúng ta thông qua 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' tin tức."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chúng ta cái gì thời điểm gặp được tử vong tính toán khí gợi ý tai hoạ ?" Giống như một đường lại đây chỉ có Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng với gặp phải Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người gặp được tai hoạ, những người khác căn bản không có gặp được.

Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu: "Không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là bên kia sẽ không tính sai, chúng ta đích xác qua 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' . Nói như vậy, sinh ra tự chủ ý thức thần sát đã tiêu vong ."

Trần Dương theo bản năng nhìn về phía Độ Sóc: "Thần sát tại thời gian nhất định nội không có dính vào huyết quang liền sẽ suy yếu tự chủ ý thức, phải là hại nhân kế hoạch liên tiếp bị phá hư mới đưa đến cuối cùng tiêu vong. Lão Khấu gặp phải mặt đường sụp xuống cùng với tại chúng ta không biết thời điểm gặp phải nguy hiểm, áp suy sụp này chỉ thần sát. Bất kể như thế nào, kết quả là không người chết lại vong liền hảo." Hắn quay đầu trở lại, cười nói: "Đại gia đều đi về nghỉ ngơi đi, ngày mai còn muốn đi sau thành thị."

Mọi người từng người trở về phòng đi ngủ, Trần Dương cũng đi theo trở về phòng nằm ngã xuống giường mới phát hiện cả người mỏi mệt, ánh mắt mới vừa một nhắm lại liền đánh khởi truân đến. Nhận thấy được Độ Sóc nằm xuống, sờ tìm được hắn tay áo vì thế đem hắn toàn bộ cánh tay lay đến trong ngực mơ hồ hỏi ý kiến: "Buổi tối ngâm suối nước nóng thời điểm, có phải hay không có ngoài ý muốn phát sinh?"

Độ Sóc kéo chăn, sau đó trả lời: "Không có ngoài ý muốn." Quả thật không có, chưa kịp phát sinh.

Trần Dương tin hắn: "A." Mơ mơ màng màng ngủ say đi qua.

Ngày hôm sau, tiêu thất một ngày cả đêm Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi rốt cục trở lại. Đại Béo chậm Du Du vứt cái đuôi tại hai người bên chân tha một vòng, mắt sắc miết đến Khấu Tuyên Linh cao cổ hạ hồng ngân cùng với hắn thường thường che thắt lưng động tác, cực kỳ hưng phấn chạy tới vì mình chính danh. Bận tâm Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa hai chỉ 'Tiểu hài tử', Đại Béo lựa chọn cùng rất nhiều người kề tai nói nhỏ.

Đại Béo không dám cùng Độ Sóc kề tai nói nhỏ, vì thế chạy tới cùng Trần Dương kề tai nói nhỏ. Trần Dương thấp giọng nói rằng: "Đại sáng sớm , đầu óc ngươi trong cũng chỉ có chuyện này? Bất quá thật sự không nhìn lầm?"

"Không có, ta cam đoan." Đại Béo vỗ lục tầng thịt béo bộ ngực cam đoan.

Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người ngầm hiểu trong lòng, lén lút thảo luận hai câu cuối cùng quyết định vẫn là đừng làm cho Khấu Tuyên Linh biết vi hảo. Sắt thép thẳng nam khẳng định da mặt mỏng, bị hắn biết nhất định sẽ ngại ngùng.

"Biết cái gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh tò mò thấu đi qua hỏi ý kiến. Đại sáng sớm mấy người kia liền tiến đến một khối châu đầu ghé tai, cằn nhằn cằn nhằn, không biết là tại nói cái gì đó, thường thường còn đối hắn lộ ra quỷ dị mỉm cười, nhìn xem hắn mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Đại Béo theo bản năng trả lời: "Đừng làm cho Khấu Tuyên Linh biết chúng ta đã nhìn ra hắn tối hôm qua đi dã chiến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sắc mặt bạo hồng, giận xích này đàn tản lời đồn đồng sự: "Nói hưu nói vượn! Chúng ta có mướn phòng !"

Mọi người cùng kêu lên: "A thông suốt ~ mướn phòng!"

Lục Tu Chi ho nhẹ hai tiếng, Độ Sóc ở bên dùng ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái phiêu hắn hai mắt, sau đó nhẹ nhàng nói: "Không tồi?"

Lục Tu Chi nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời: "Tính phúc."

Vì thế Độ Sóc đem ánh mắt đầu tại cùng cùng hống Khấu Tuyên Linh Trần Dương trên người, thần sắc như có điều suy nghĩ. Lại nói tiếp bọn họ phu phu lưỡng đích xác đã thật lâu chưa từng có quá đơn thuần hai người thế giới, ngẫu nhiên mướn phòng rất có tình thú.

Chương 104: Khóa Long đài 02

Trần Dương: "Đại gia lãnh tĩnh." Hắn vỗ vỗ Khấu Tuyên Linh bả vai: "Chúng ta hiểu, người thành niên bình thường nhu cầu. Các ngươi biệt ồn ào, thành thục điểm." Làm bộ thực thành thục Trần Dương trộm hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hoa một ngày một đêm thời gian mướn phòng?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy nếu không là chính mình mỏi eo đau lưng, giờ này khắc này nhất định sẽ cùng Trần Dương chiến đấu đến cùng. Hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ta không cần nghỉ ngơi sao?"

"A." Trần Dương gật đầu, do dự một lúc lâu lại hỏi: "Yêu cầu hồng trứng gà sao?" Ngay sau đó hắn liền nhảy dựng lên cực kỳ nhanh chóng nhảy đến Độ Sóc sau lưng, nhảy đến Độ Sóc phía sau lưng thượng đối tức giận Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Hỏi một chút mà thôi, không cần liền tính."

Lục Tu Chi nhanh chóng đi qua trấn an thẹn quá thành giận Khấu Tuyên Linh, bên này Độ Sóc vỗ đem Trần Dương cái mông: "Ngươi hỏi cái gì?"

Trần Dương ôm sát Độ Sóc cổ, đem đầu đặt tại bờ vai của hắn thượng nói rằng: "Hỏi hắn muốn hay không hồng trứng gà." Sau đó Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi vì cái gì muốn ăn hồng trứng gà, hắn trả lời chúc mừng trưởng thành.

Độ Sóc: "Nghịch ngợm."

Trần Dương cười vài tiếng, mắt sắc miết đến những người khác đều lên xe liền nói rằng: "Những người khác đều lên xe, chúng ta nhanh chóng đi qua." Độ Sóc bối hắn đi nhanh đi về phía trước, lên xe phía sau xe tử vừa muốn phát động, mặt sau có ba người đuổi theo.

"Lái xe trước từ từ." Lái xe dừng lại phát động ô tô động tác, Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người đuổi theo thở hổn hển hỏi ý kiến: "Trần đại sư ngươi, các ngươi muốn. . . Đi rồi sao? Kia chỉ thần sát làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương đánh xuống cửa sổ xe ló đầu ra đi, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Đã giải quyết , yên tâm đi. Trừ phi các ngươi mệnh số đã định, nếu không sẽ không lại phát sinh ngoài ý muốn sự cố. Ta xem các ngươi tướng mạo không là đoản mệnh đột tử chi tướng, không có sinh ra tự chủ ý thức thần sát tác quái, các ngươi không có việc gì."

Trịnh Tiểu Vũ kinh hỉ nói "Thật vậy chăng? Cám ơn ngài."

Trần Dương cười cười, cùng bọn hắn nói lời từ biệt. Lái xe thải hạ chân ga hướng nhà ga mà đi, phía sau Trịnh Tiểu Vũ ba người giờ phút này tâm tình thoáng như tân sinh, tràn ngập cảm kích nhìn theo bọn họ rời đi, cũng không biết còn có hay không cơ hội gặp lại thấy.

Lên tàu động xe từ J tỉnh đến Tỉnh Xuyên yêu cầu tiêu phí nửa ngày thời gian, nếu như là xe lửa liền muốn tiêu phí cả ngày thời gian. Trương Cầu Đạo hỏi ý kiến: "Vì cái gì muốn đi Tỉnh Xuyên? J tỉnh đến thiên sư phủ, Tỉnh Xuyên cùng thiên sư phủ tiếp giáp, cũng không tiện đường."

Trần Dương: "Bởi vì Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội chia chúng ta tân 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường', các ngươi không có thu được sao?"

"Không có." Khấu Tuyên Linh nghi hoặc nói: "Mỗi giới đạo giáo giao lưu hiệp hội chỉ có một lần 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường', không có cái thứ hai. Không phải ai còn nguyện ý đi tham gia giao lưu hiệp hội làm người như vậy gây sức ép? Cầu Đạo, ngươi có biết nguyên nhân sao?"

"Ta cũng không biết." Trương Cầu Đạo lắc đầu nói rằng: "Thiên sư phủ không là lần đầu tiên làm đạo giáo giao lưu hiệp hội nơi sân, tại ta trong ấn tượng đích xác chỉ có một lần 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' . Trần cục, ngươi thu được tin tức có thể hay không là giả ?"

Độ Sóc: "Ta xác nhận quá, không sai."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kia có thể hay không phát sai?"

Ngồi ở hàng đang theo lão thê trêu đùa Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa Mã Sơn Phong nghe vậy quay đầu hỏi Trần Dương: "Lần thứ hai 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' là cái gì?"

Trần Dương nghĩ đến tin tức thượng yêu cầu, biểu tình biến đến có chút cổ quái: "Tìm Long."

Mọi người hứng thú tất cả đều bị điều đứng lên: "Long? Trong truyền thuyết thần long sao? Dông tố hối minh, thanh nếu ngưu rống. Lân trùng chi trưởng, a khí thành vân, giá phong ngự hỏa. Bất quá long chính là trong truyền thuyết sinh vật, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cho ngươi tìm long xác định không là tại đùa giỡn ngươi?"

Trần Dương tò mò hỏi bọn hắn: "Đạo giáo trong kỹ càng tỉ mỉ ghi lại long phẩm cấp cùng với hình tượng, thiên sư truy tìm nguồn gốc nhiều cùng long liên quan. Vì cái gì các ngươi nhìn qua không tin long?" 《 Thái Thượng động uyên thần nguyền rủa 》 trung tường thuật long phẩm cấp, đem long lấy phương vị, hải dương, thiên địa vạn vật phân chia Ngũ Đế long vương, tứ hải long vương cùng với năm mươi bốn vị long vương tên.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chưa thấy qua. Bất đồng ghi lại có bất đồng miêu tả, nhưng là. . . Nói như thế nào mới hảo, nếu nhìn kỹ có thể từ khác nhau văn hiến trung cho ra long bộ dạng cùng năng lực là tại không ngừng tiến hóa, hoàn thiện. Từ ngay từ đầu trường vảy cùng sừng xà đến bây giờ chúng ta sở biết rõ long hình tượng, cảm giác như là hậu nhân bằng vào tưởng tượng bịa đặt. Ông nội của ta bọn họ cũng chưa thấy qua long, nhưng bọn hắn tin tưởng có long. Bọn họ nói trước kia Hoàng Hà, Trường Giang liền có long, bởi vì tại đây hai nơi địa phương có thể nhìn thấy hóa rồng."

Hoàng Hà bờ sông, lý nhảy long môn, thiên hỏa đốt này đuôi mà hóa rồng. Xà năm trăm năm hóa giao, giao ngàn năm hóa rồng, xà nhập giang vi giao, giao nhập hải vi long, cho nên sơ hóa rồng khi từ Trường Giang du tới đại hải, ngộ sấm sét mưa to lên như diều gặp gió cửu tiêu, độ kiếp hóa rồng. Bởi vậy tại trong truyền thuyết Hoàng Hà, Trường Giang trong có dấu thần long.

Ngỗi Tuyên đầu gối quỳ gối tọa ỷ thượng, ghé vào lưng ghế dựa nói với mọi người nói "Ta đã thấy long, tại ta còn còn sống thời điểm. Có một lần phụ thân mang ta xuất môn thấy một vị khách nhân tôn quý, đi ngang qua Hà Tây, tại màu vàng sông lớn trong nhìn thấy long. Nó cùng hiện tại rất nhiều văn hiến trong miêu tả long hình tượng hoàn toàn không giống, nó mặt giống đầu heo, thân thể giống điều hoạt lưu lưu xà. Trên đầu không có sừng, cũng không có móng vuốt, giống như một đầu dài heo mặt con giun. Nhưng nó có hơn mười thước trường, ta biết nó là long, nó phóng qua long môn thời điểm, điện thiểm tiếng sấm, sấm gió mưa to đột nhiên hiện."

Đại Béo lười biếng vứt cái đuôi nói rằng: "Ta cũng đã gặp, tại Tùy Đường thời kì Trường Giang trong, còn không phải long, là điều giao long. Đã có long hình thức ban đầu, túc trảo, lân giáp, sừng hươu, đuôi rắn, phượng nhãn râu dài, đen thui nhưng coi như xinh đẹp. Trợn mắt uy nghiêm, khí thế đã có chút hùng hồn kinh người, chỉ đợi nhất triều như hải gặp gió lôi mà hóa rồng." Dừng một chút, nó lại đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Ta nhìn thấy mới là long, ngươi thấy được nhất định là biến dị quái vật, lớn lên sao xấu làm sao có thể là long?"

Ngỗi Tuyên sinh khí tưởng muốn phác đi qua nhéo Đại Béo trên đỉnh đầu mao, Đại Béo bay nhanh né tránh quay đầu lại còn muốn hơi hơi phun tào Ngỗi Tuyên, ngay sau đó bị Trương Cầu Đạo đón đầu bao lại. Trương Cầu Đạo sắc mặt bình tĩnh, kháp tiếng nói nói rằng: "Không cần chạy loạn." Đại Béo bản còn muốn giãy dụa, nhưng thấy tài xế lái xe phía trước ngẫu nhiên hoảng sợ lại hoài nghi nhìn về phía kính chiếu hậu quan sát phía sau xe tòa, nó liền đình chỉ giãy dụa, an tĩnh không động thuận tiện 'Miêu' hai tiếng.

Ngỗi Tuyên ghét bỏ: "Hảo khó nghe."

Đại Béo lộ ra mắt cá chết, trừng Ngỗi Tuyên. Trương Cầu Đạo đối Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Ngươi thấy được long rất xấu , tuyệt đối là giả ."

Nghe vậy, lái xe mới tính nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cười nói: "Các ngươi nói được thật biết điều." Hắn tưởng toàn xe người tại trêu đùa tiểu hài tử, thấy tiểu hài tử nói được sát có chuyện lạ cũng thật sự là rất đáng yêu ."Tiểu muội muội, ngươi bây giờ đều còn sống, tại sao có thể nói 'Còn sống thời điểm' ? Hơn nữa chân chính long, này hình cửu tự."

Ngỗi Tuyên cổ miệng, nhìn về phía Trần Dương đáng thương hề hề : "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta không nói dối."

Trần Dương nhanh chóng hống: "Hảo hảo, ta biết ngươi không nói dối. Bất quá hai người các ngươi nhìn đến long quả thật không giống, không nhìn lầm đi?"

Ngỗi Tuyên chỉ vào Trương Cầu Đạo trong ngực Đại Béo: "Nhất định là nó nhìn lầm, không là ta." Đại Béo thủy chung đưa cho nàng lấy không thay đổi xem thường.

Trần Dương khó khăn, hai người khăng khăng chính mình nhìn đến long, chính là miêu tả đi ra hình tượng cũng bất đồng. Tuy rằng Đại Béo miêu tả long hình tượng quả thật phù hợp hiện tại mọi người đối với hình rồng nhận tri, nhưng Ngỗi Tuyên miêu tả hình rồng cực đủ đặc sắc cũng không phải là bịa chuyện, bởi vì tại nàng còn sống thời đại mọi người đối với hình rồng miêu tả đích thật là heo mặt xà hình mang vảy.

Nếu như thật là như vậy, long đương thật có bất đồng hình tượng? Hắn khó khăn nhìn về phía Độ Sóc: "Ngươi gặp qua sao?"

Đồng thời Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, hỏi ý kiến hắn long hay không thật sự tồn tại, mà Lục Tu Chi dành cho khẳng định trả lời: "Quả thật tồn tại. Hơn nữa bọn họ đều không có nói sai, hẳn là đích xác đã từng thấy qua long. Trước kia hồng thủy tàn sát bừa bãi, mọi người tin tưởng long tồn tại, hàng năm cung phụng hiến tế, nhân gian đế vương còn sẽ ban phát pháp lệnh phân phong long vi vương tước, lệnh dân chúng cung phụng hiến tế. Long tồn tại thần bí cường đại, tín ngưỡng cũng cường đại, cho nên thường tại dương gian hành tẩu, đi giao hóa rồng chỗ nào cũng có."

"Gặp qua." Độ Sóc gật đầu, trả lời Trần Dương vấn đề: "Bọn họ không nói dối, hình rồng từ xưa đến nay đều không phải là không bao giờ thay đổi."

Trần Dương: "Nói như thế nào?"

Độ Sóc: "Long không là từ xưa liền có sinh vật, bản thân nguyên với động vật sùng bái cùng tự nhiên sùng bái sáng tạo đi ra hình tượng. Sau lại long tồn tại nguyên với xà, cá chép, ngàn năm lão ngoan chờ động vật tu luyện từ giao hóa rồng. Chúng nó tại hóa rồng thời điểm đối với long nhận tri nơi phát ra với người tưởng tượng đi ra hình tượng, cho nên chúng nó biến thành đi ra long chính là mọi người sở miêu tả bộ dáng. Bất đồng thời kì hình rồng giống bất đồng ở chỗ mọi người đối với hình rồng giống hoàn thiện, lúc đầu thời điểm hình rồng heo mặt thân rắn, có vô túc, có hai túc hoặc tam túc, đến Tùy Đường thời kì, hình rồng cùng hiện tại hình rồng kém không đại, cho nên nhìn đến hình rồng liền bất đồng."

Trần Dương: "Thay lời khác nói chính là long đều không phải là thực tế tồn tại, mà là xà, cá chép hoặc lão ngoan các loại động vật tu luyện thành hình độ lôi đình kiếp sau thoát thai hoán cốt hóa thành thần long. Chúng nó lựa chọn hóa thành thần long là bởi vì mọi người đối với long sùng bái cùng tín ngưỡng, này đó có thể phù hộ chúng nó, làm chúng nó càng vì cường đại."

Độ Sóc: "Đối."

Lái xe nghe được bọn họ nói chuyện cũng có chút hứng thú: "Các ngươi này vừa nói còn rất có đạo lý, nói về trở về ta lão gia có một cái thuyết pháp gọi 'Giao long thảo phong' . Ta nghe trong nhà lão nhân nói trong thôn trước kia có người gặp được 'Thảo phong', hắn trả lời đối , long cảm kích hắn, trở về báo ân, sau lại nhà bọn họ xuôi gió xuôi nước, đến trong thành thị phát triển. Nghe nói mở đại công ti, hơn nữa trong nhà người đều bình an khỏe mạnh, vận khí thực hảo."

Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò hỏi: " 'Thảo phong' là cái gì?"

"Chính là cho các ngươi cấp long phong chính." Lái xe đánh cái cong, sảng khoái trả lời: "Người là vạn vật chi linh, người muốn là tán thành giao long là long, kia nó chính là long. Người muốn là không tiếp thu nhưng, cảm thấy đó là một con rắn, kia giao long ngàn năm đạo hạnh liền hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát . Cái này kêu là phong chính, ngươi tiếng la giao là long, chính là khẳng định nó thân phận, trợ nó thành long. Nó thuận lợi độ kiếp hóa thành thần long, quay đầu lại đương nhiên sẽ báo đáp. Bất quá muốn là hại nó ngàn năm đạo hạnh hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, kia liền thảm , nó trả thù tuyệt đối là cho ngươi cửa nát nhà tan."

Mã Sơn Phong gật đầu nhận cùng: "Ta đây ngược lại là nghe qua, rất nhiều động vật thành tiên đều sẽ hướng người thảo phong. Giao xà hóa rồng, hoàng bì tử thành tiên từ từ, bất quá tinh quái tuy rằng linh khí, dịch khai linh trí, chính là khó có thể thành tiên. Có chút hoàng bì tử hoặc là hồ ly sẽ chuyển chỗ trống, chạy tới hỏi người: 'Ta là người là tiên?', muốn là trả lời tiên, kia liền sẽ thành Hoàng đại tiên các loại tiểu thần tiểu tiên. Muốn là chọc thủng nó, nó liền sẽ chật vật chạy trốn, quay đầu lại trả thù cũng chỉ là trêu cợt trong nhà tiểu hài tử. Này đó không giống giao xà, xà năm trăm năm hóa giao, ngàn năm hóa rồng, muốn là trả lời sai, một ngàn năm trăm năm đạo hạnh đảo mắt thành không, tự nhiên sẽ hận độc kia hại chính mình người, há mồm liền ăn luôn thảo phong người."

Oa oa cùng Ngỗi Tuyên vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nghe, nghe được cuối cùng còn nhất tề 'Oa' một tiếng. Oa oa hỏi: "Kia bị thảo phong người không là thực xui xẻo sao? Nhát gan một chút cũng sẽ bị dọa sợ."

Lái xe đột nhiên cảm thấy lưng lạnh, hắn kinh nghi bất định ánh mắt tại Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa trên người qua lại: "Ngươi, các ngươi này oa oa còn có thể nói? Cùng người nhất dạng?"

Ngỗi Tuyên ôm lấy oa oa, vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo nói rằng: "Đương nhiên. Ta oa oa là đặc biệt định chế, chuyên môn chế tác, sẽ cắn cứ ta sóng âm bắt chước ra tiếng âm mà còn cắn cứ ta câu nói suy tính diễn luyện xuất ta nghĩ muốn nói nói. Đây chính là quý nhất nhất được hoan nghênh oa oa, thiệt nhiều tiểu bằng hữu đều thích ."

Lái xe nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Là, phải không? Ta xem nó nói chuyện cùng người dường như, hiện tại khoa học kỹ thuật vô cùng. Chỉnh xuất cái oa oa cùng người nhất dạng, không biết chợt nhìn đến dọa phá hư."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Quen thuộc liền sẽ không bị dọa đến."

"Ha ha, cũng thế." Lái xe không lại nói chuyện, chuyên tâm lái xe.

Mã Sơn Phong điểm điểm hai chỉ tiểu khả ái, không tiếng động nói rằng: "Cẩn thận một chút." Sau đó giải thích oa oa vấn đề: "Giao long thảo phong chỉ có thể hướng một người thảo, cho nên bọn họ ngàn chọn trăm tuyển, hơn nữa phần lớn sẽ không tuyển tiểu hài tử cùng thanh niên, mà là tuyển lão niên người. Bởi vì lão niên người kiến thức rộng rãi, hơn nữa tin tưởng này đó, nhìn thấy long bọn họ sẽ trực tiếp kêu long, sẽ không kêu xà. Một kêu xà liền phá nó đạo hạnh, tiểu hài tử nhìn thấy giao long phản ứng đầu tiên sẽ không muốn đến là long, mà là xà. Cho nên giao long thảo phong khi sẽ chọn lão niên người, hơn nữa tại dự cảm chính mình sắp sửa độ kiếp hóa rồng khi sẽ trước tiên vài năm đi vào giấc mộng gợi ý. Nếu bất hạnh chọn lựa đến nhát gan người, nhìn thấy giao long trước dọa ngất xỉu đi, lôi đình chợt giảm xuống khi trốn không thoát phong, hơn phân nửa cũng không qua được."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không nghĩ tới long còn có này đó truyền thuyết, bất quá Trần Dương ngươi làm gì thế đi Tỉnh Xuyên tìm long?"

Trần Dương: "Ta thu được tin tức sau, Dịch vu trưởng đồng thời gọi điện thoại cho ta, nói cho ta biết nếu muốn tìm Long liền đi Tỉnh Xuyên Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài, nàng nói nơi đó có long."

"Dịch vu trưởng tự mình gọi điện thoại tới, kia đã nói lên Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội không có tính sai. Sở dĩ vì cái gì chúng ta sẽ có hai lần 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' ?"

Độ Sóc: "Không là các ngươi, chỉ có Dương Dương có hai lần 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' ."

"Vì cái gì?" Mọi người nghi hoặc.

Độ Sóc nói đến liền ngừng: "Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng."

Vừa nghe, mọi người liền đều hiểu được. Lái xe đứng ở nhà ga bãi đỗ xe bên cạnh, nói rằng: "Đến địa phương . Nói về trở về nguyên lai các ngươi đều tín đạo giáo, trách không được nói lên này đó chậm rãi mà nói, đặc biệt hiểu biết."

Trần Dương tảo mã hai chiều tiền trả tiền xe: "Đúng vậy, chúng ta đều còn hiểu điểm đạo thuật." Hắn cười tủm tỉm , ôn hòa dễ thân, xuống xe thời điểm bởi vì lái xe giúp bọn hắn dọn hành lý liền đem một đạo bình an phù đưa cho hắn: "Chúc ngài bình an khỏe mạnh."

Lái xe tiếp nhận bình an phù cao giọng mà cười, tiếp thu Trần Dương chúc phúc. Bọn họ làm lái xe này đi, quan trọng nhất chính là bình an, cho nên thu được như vậy chúc phúc đối với lái xe mà nói nhất có thể làm cho hắn thoải mái, hơn nữa chẳng biết tại sao đương hắn tiếp nhận bình an phù, chỉ cảm thấy cả người trọc khí trở thành hư không, nguyên bản lo sợ bất an trong lòng đột nhiên yên ổn xuống dưới, duy trì cả ngày hoảng hốt rốt cục bình định.

Lái xe cười cười vỗ vỗ chính mình đầu, lên xe sau đem bình an phù bắt tại xe trước, theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía tiến vào nhà ga Trần Dương đám người. Đột nhiên nhìn đến cái kia tiểu cô nương trên đỉnh đầu thái dương mạo thiếu chút nữa bị chụp phi, nhưng bị ôm ở nàng trong ngực kia chỉ xấu oa oa vươn tay bắt lấy, cử động này không người nhìn đến. Hắn sửng sốt một chút, chần chờ thì thào tự nói: "Như thế nào hiện tại công nghệ cao oa oa phản ứng nhanh như vậy sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a nói rằng: "Vừa rồi lái xe vốn là tại hôm nay có một hồi tai nạn xe cộ."

Trần Dương cũng cười ha hả: "Hữu kinh vô hiểm đi."

Trước tiên đặt hàng vé xe, tính thời gian lại đây, cho nên không đợi bao lâu liền thượng động xe. Tại động trên xe ngồi bốn giờ đến đứng, lúc này không sai biệt lắm là buổi chiều hai giờ đồng hồ. Xuất đứng thời điểm Trần Dương đề nghị: "Đi trước ăn bữa cơm, Dịch vu trưởng nói qua Long hạp cốc chỗ xa xôi, mỗi ngày chỉ có hai tranh xe, thứ hai tranh xe tại tứ giờ xuất phát, muốn trải qua rừng cây cùng sơn gian quốc lộ, đến Long hạp cốc yêu cầu tứ năm cái giờ."

Ngỗi Tuyên nói rằng: "Thật xa."

Oa oa lập tức liền nói rằng: "Không xa , ngủ một giấc liền tới ."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Oa oa làm sao biết?"

Oa oa: "Bởi vì Long hạp cốc chính là ta sinh ra địa phương a."

Mọi người cũng không khỏi đến kinh ngạc, mồm năm miệng mười hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi không là sinh ra tại vu tộc sao? , như thế nào chạy đến Long hạp cốc đi?", "Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài có phải thật vậy hay không có long? Khóa long ý là không là có con rồng bị cầm tù tại khe sâu trong?"

Oa oa nhất nhất trả lời: "Vu tộc ngay tại Long hạp cốc trong sơn cốc, chúng ta cùng ở tại dưới nền đất phóng tầm mắt quỷ tộc không giống, chúng ta là ở tại đá núi trong. Long hạp cốc phụ cận có một cái du lịch cảnh khu, chúng ta vu tộc không có việc gì liền đi nơi đó bãi quán kiếm tiền. Bất quá người bình thường vào không được vu tộc thôn, bọn họ sẽ lạc đường, không thể để cho ngoại nhân đi vào. Bất quá vu trưởng nói qua Dương Dương không là ngoại nhân, hì hì hi." Nói tới đây, oa oa liền nằm vật xuống vui vẻ hoa tay múa chân đạo: "Tuyên Tuyên, đến trong tộc sau ta dẫn ngươi đi xem ta cất chứa. Ta có thể đưa ngươi a."

"Hảo. Ta cũng có thể mang ngươi nhìn ta mộ, bên trong cất chứa cũng có rất nhiều, đến lúc đó có thể đưa ngươi nhất kiện." Có được ba mươi sáu tòa cổ mộ đàn Ngỗi Tuyên tỏ vẻ không giả, nàng cũng thực hào.

Oa oa lại đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Dương Dương, ta cũng đưa ngươi hảo nhiều ta cất chứa."

"Cám ơn oa oa." Trần Dương cười tiếp nhận: "Bất quá Long hạp cốc trong thật sự có long sao?"

"Không biết a." Oa oa nói rằng: "Nhưng là truyền thuyết Long hạp cốc trong Khóa Long đài khóa một con rồng, vu tộc người hàng năm đều phải tế bái. Chính là ta chưa thấy qua, cũng chưa từng nghe qua rồng ngâm thanh."

"Hảo đi. Kia đến địa phương lại nói, chúng ta đi trước ăn cơm. Đi nha!"

Đoàn người chậm rãi đi trước ăn cơm, cơm no rượu say sau thậm chí còn muốn đi túc dục, nhưng là — "Tỉnh tỉnh, tứ giờ nhanh đến . Oa oa nói mỗi ngày chỉ có hai tranh xe, qua thời gian chỉ có thể đi bộ đi qua. Hơn nữa liền tính đi bộ đi qua cũng vô dụng, bởi vì tìm không thấy đi vào lộ."

Trần Dương đánh cái tiểu tiểu no cách, Độ Sóc vỗ nhẹ lưng của hắn, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Ngày mai đi cũng nhất dạng."

Trương Cầu Đạo ngữ nghẹn, bỗng đột nhiên có chút hoài nghi bọn họ là đi tham gia đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội vẫn là nhân cơ hội đi ra du lịch. Cả ngày ăn uống no đủ, suối nước nóng ngâm mình gia tăng dục, du sơn ngoạn thủy hoặc là thương trường mua sắm, phân minh chính là du lịch.

Trần Dương cách một đoạn ngắn thời gian liền đánh cách, nắm Độ Sóc tay trái nói rằng: "Mới vừa ăn no không tốt lắm tiến hành túc dục, ha — ta có chút vây."

Độ Sóc: "Kia trước đính cái gian phòng đi ngủ nghỉ ngơi."

Trương Cầu Đạo lười nhìn hai người, quay đầu lại tìm kiếm Khấu Tuyên Linh hoặc là Mã Sơn Phong duy trì. Nhưng mà vừa quay đầu lại đã bị trạc mù mắt — Mã Sơn Phong nắm lão thê nhẹ tay thanh lời nói nhỏ nhẹ nói rằng: "Ta ăn chống đỡ ." Mã thẩm hoành hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Vừa rồi ta liền vẫn luôn nói ngươi không cần tham ăn, ngươi còn không nghe." Mã Sơn Phong ủy khuất: "Ngươi nhìn chằm chằm vào Ngỗi Tuyên, không chú ý tới ta. Ngươi vừa không chú ý, ta muốn nhúng tay vào không ngừng chính mình."

Trương Cầu Đạo cả người nổi da gà đứng lên, run lên vài cái. Bên kia Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh kề tai nói nhỏ: "Vận động xuất mồ hôi, ân?"

Đại Béo giống như bị kích thích đến , cả người đen bóng da lông đột nhiên nổ khởi, toàn thân tròn vo thịt béo run rẩy tam run rẩy, 'Duangduang' hai tiếng, cô độc mà bất lực rúc vào Trương Cầu Đạo chân biên. Xem xét xem xét Trương Cầu Đạo, Đại Béo đột nhiên tìm về tôn nghiêm: "Hoàn hảo ta có rất nhiều bạn gái." Đáng thương Trương Cầu Đạo người cô đơn.

Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh lùng đá Đại Béo khổng lồ lưng, thật sâu lâm vào tầng tầng trong thịt mềm.". . ."

Trần Dương ngáp: "Lên xe trước đi, ở trong xe nghỉ ngơi. Dịch vu trưởng tại chờ chúng ta, đừng làm cho nàng đợi lâu."

Vì thế cuối cùng đánh mất mướn phòng túc dục thêm mát xa suy nghĩ, mọi người tìm được khai hướng vu tộc một chiếc xe bus. Trong xe chỉ có ít ỏi mấy người, Trần Dương đám người đi lên mới tính đem xe bus điền đến mãn một ít. Lái xe thần tình lạnh lùng, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm lên xe Trần Dương đám người: "Vài người? Đi nơi nào?"

Trần Dương: "Chín người, đi Long hạp cốc."

Lái xe nhíu mày đang tưởng đem bọn họ đuổi xuống xe đi tọa một khác tranh xe, hắn cho rằng Trần Dương đám người là đi cách vách cảnh khu du ngoạn. Nhưng ngay sau đó oa oa nhảy ra cùng hắn chào hỏi: "Đi vu tộc."

Lái xe nhận thức oa oa, lập tức vẻ mặt ôn hoà: "Oa oa như thế nào chạy đến ? Vu trưởng biết sao?"

Oa oa: "Vu trưởng biết." Nó nhảy đến Trần Dương trên vai nói rằng: "Đây là Trần Dương."

Lái xe thần sắc biến đổi, tràn ngập tôn kính, liên thông lệ kiểm tra vu tộc chứng minh thư đều lậu đi qua, làm cho bọn họ tất cả đều lên xe cũng nói rằng: "Oa oa liền đại biểu vu trưởng, vu trưởng tán thành người, chúng ta liền sẽ không hoài nghi."

Mọi người ngồi vào chỗ của mình sau đó, bus chậm rãi thúc đẩy, từ nội thành quốc lộ khai hướng vùng ngoại thành, rời đi tỉnh đạo. Xe bus nội một ít hành khách trộm quan khán Trần Dương bọn họ, ánh mắt phần lớn dừng ở Trần Dương trên người. Oa oa phổ cập tri thức: "Vu tộc mặc dù là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, nhưng kỳ thật bọn họ đại bộ phận người đều không có tư cách học tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, bởi vì thể chất thụ hạn duyên cớ. Cho nên bất luận cái gì một vị Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân tại vu tộc trong đều thực thụ tôn kính, hơn nữa vu trưởng tại trong tộc nói qua Dương Dương."

Hiểu biết tình huống sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thán: "Quỷ Đạo quả thật không bằng Thiên Sư Đạo hưng thịnh, học tập thuật pháp yêu cầu nghiêm khắc, bản thân liền thụ hạn chứa nhiều. Hảo tại truyền thừa không có đoạn tuyệt, đạo pháp tự nhiên, luôn có nhất tuyến sinh cơ."

Trần Dương nghiêm túc mặt gật đầu, sau đó đánh cái cách. Độ Sóc nhíu mày, thần sắc ác liệt hỏi ý kiến Mã Sơn Phong hẳn là như thế nào trị liệu đánh cách. Mã Sơn Phong quay đầu lại nói rằng: "Dọa một cái có thể trị hảo đánh cách."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Một lát nữa liền hảo."

Nói là nói như vậy, vẫn là một đường đánh cách đến vào núi lâm. Lúc này sắc trời đen xuống, núi rừng im ắng , chỉ có xe bus tại ban đêm hành tẩu, hai bó ngọn đèn bại lộ bọn họ sở tại, cảm giác như là thân ở trong bóng đêm duy nhất mồi, hấp dẫn ban đêm núi rừng trong không biết tên đồ vật.

Trần Dương quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, bỗng nhiên thấy ngoài cửa sổ hiện lên nhất trương khéo léo mỹ nhân mặt, hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, bất vi sở động. Nghĩ cũng biết đêm khuya núi rừng gian giữa đột nhiên xuất hiện nhất trương mỹ nhân mặt có bao nhiêu quỷ dị, huống chi xe bus còn tại rất nhanh tiến lên. Lúc này một tùng nhánh cây xẹt qua cửa sổ xe, quát đi kia trương mỹ nhân mặt. Ngay sau đó xuất hiện tại cửa sổ xe trước mỹ nhân mặt đột biến thành mỉm cười khô lâu, sợ tới mức Trần Dương nháy mắt không đánh cách.

Cùng lúc đó, trong xe liên tiếp truyền đến kinh hô: "Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp? !"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vừa rồi tính vài người thời điểm, ta là hai hai thành đôi tính , Ngỗi Tuyên cùng Cơ Khương, Dương Dương cùng Đại Đế, lão Khấu cùng Lục Tu Chi, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng, cộng tám người.

Vì thế mã hạ 'Tám người' .

Đối, lậu Trương Cầu Đạo.

Độc thân cẩu không nhân quyền.

Chương 105: Khóa Long đài 03

Oa oa ghé vào trên cửa sổ đối với bên ngoài Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp lộ ra dữ tợn gương mặt, đe dọa kia trương khủng bố mặt quỷ. Mặt quỷ sợ tới mức rời đi, nhưng mặt khác cửa sổ xe lại dán thượng này đó Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, có chút là trương mỹ nhân mặt, có chút lại là mặt quỷ, tại loại này không khí trung có vẻ phá lệ âm trầm khủng bố. Trong xe trừ bỏ Trần Dương đám người, mặt khác đều là người thường, nhìn thấy này tình trạng không có kinh thanh tiếng thét chỉ bởi vì bọn họ đối Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp có điều hiểu biết.

Mọi người trong lỗ tai nghe được phác tốc phác tốc cánh sơn động thanh âm, sau đó là 'Ba ba' thanh âm, hình như là có cái gì vậy dán tại ngoài cửa sổ xe, xe bus tốc độ rõ ràng chậm lại, giống như chịu tải vượt qua gánh vác trọng vật, dẫn đến vô pháp đi trước.'Ba', những cái đó khủng bố quỷ dị Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp bao trùm trụ chỉnh lượng xe bus.

Ngăn trở sở hữu ánh sáng, mà còn bắt đầu va chạm cửa sổ xe, cửa sổ xe xuất hiện cái khe. Lái xe dừng xe đến, cực lực trấn định trấn an những người khác: "Đại gia lãnh tĩnh, ngàn vạn đừng sợ. Ta hiện tại lay động linh hướng vu trưởng cầu cứu, rất nhanh bọn họ liền sẽ tới cứu chúng ta." Nói xong, hắn liền đè xuống phía trước một cái đồng la trạng khéo léo đồng đủ, nhưng cũng không có thanh âm truyền tới.

Oa oa giải thích: "Truyền âm la bên trong có cổ trùng, vu trưởng bọn họ có thể nghe được. Núi rừng trong tín hiệu không tốt lắm, cho nên dùng cổ trùng liên hệ. Nhưng là khả năng không kịp, bởi vì cửa sổ xe xuất hiện vết rách. Này đó Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp công kích quá điên cuồng, so bình thường còn muốn điên cuồng."

Trần Dương: "Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp là cái gì?"

Oa oa: "Truyền thuyết là một loại từ thi thể trong dài ra hồ điệp, một mảnh cánh là mỹ nhân mặt, bên kia cánh là quỷ mặt, hơn nữa sống mái cùng thể, cho nên xưng là Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, cũng gọi Âm Dương Thi Điệp. Thực thịt người, công kích tính cường, với đêm trăng tròn qua lại. Cho nên giống nhau tại mười lăm hào cùng mười sáu hào hai cái buổi tối không có lui tới vu tộc chiếc xe, cho dù có cũng sẽ cố ý tại xe sau rương giấu sống ngưu dương, gặp được Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp chỉ cần thả ra sống ngưu dương, làm chúng nó ăn no có thể an toàn rời đi."

Trần Dương: "Hôm nay là số mười." Khoảng cách đêm trăng tròn còn có năm ngày, nhưng là đêm nay lại gặp được Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp.

"Cho nên không biết là tình huống nào kích thích đến Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, cũng không có mang sống ngưu dương. Này đàn Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp tham lam vô cùng, không có ăn no tuyệt đối không có khả năng rời đi. Mà môt khi bị quấn lên, hơn một ngàn chỉ quỷ điệp rậm rạp bao phủ, chờ chúng nó sau khi rời đi dư lại tới chính là một khối bạch cốt giá."

Trần Dương: "Trừ cái này ra có biện pháp nào không giải quyết này đàn quỷ điệp?"

Oa oa: "Không có. Ta tại vu tộc mười mấy năm, liên vu trưởng đều không có biện pháp. Chúng ta thậm chí liên Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp sào huyệt cũng không biết."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía tại trước mắt cơ hồ vỡ ra thủy tinh, hỏi Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, ngươi có biện pháp sao?"

Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương kéo ra phía sau, chính mình đối mặt ngoài cửa sổ xe Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp. Thành phiến công kích Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp cứng ngắc trụ thân hình không dám động, nhưng mặt khác cửa sổ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp không có đã bị ảnh hưởng.'Đốt đốt đốt' coi như chim gõ kiến thanh âm từ trần xe, xe hạ truyền đến, có một cái nam sinh phát ra 'Tê' đau tiếng hô, phát hiện mình hài bị trạc phá, chảy ra một giọt tơ máu.

Này lấy máu ti khiến cho bên ngoài Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp càng vì điên cuồng công kích, có người hoảng sợ hô: "Trần xe cùng xe đế đều có Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp!"

Trần Dương: "Độ ca? !"

"Ta biết ." Độ Sóc xoay người hướng cửa xe đi đến, trong lúc đem Trần Dương ấn hồi chỗ ngồi: "Ngươi ngồi đừng động, ta đi xuống xử lý." Sau đó hắn đi đến cửa xe hướng lái xe nói rằng: "Giữ cửa mở ra."

Lúc này đổi lại là ai đến, lái xe vốn là cũng sẽ không mở ra. Nhưng Độ Sóc mở miệng, hắn thật giống như đã bị tiếp thu đến quân vương mệnh lệnh, theo bản năng mở cửa xe, nghe được "Cửa xe đóng lại" thời điểm cũng theo bản năng đóng cửa xe, không làm Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp tiến vào. Nhưng ngay sau đó hắn lại phát hiện nam nhân này tại xe ngoại, hắn kinh ngạc nói: "Hắn sẽ bị Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp ăn được dư lại một khối bạch cốt!"

Oa oa ghé vào ngoài cửa sổ xe nói rằng: "Nếu như là vị đại nhân này, liền nhất định không có việc gì. Cho nên ngươi liền không sầu lo đi, hơn nữa không tất phiền toái vu trưởng đại nhân."

Lái xe thần tình nghi hoặc, tuy rằng nghe không hiểu nhưng cảm giác là theo vu trưởng nhất dạng nhân vật lợi hại là được, nhưng hắn cũng không phải rất yên tâm: "Vu trưởng đối Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp cũng không có cách nào."

"Hắn so vu trưởng lợi hại." Oa oa thu hồi ánh mắt: "Lại nói chỉ cần xua đuổi đi thì tốt rồi, đúng không Dương Dương."

Trần Dương: "Ân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng tại nhìn xung quanh bên ngoài, bớt thời giờ hỏi Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi có biết này đó Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp sao?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp từ nghiệp chướng sinh ra, từ thịt trong trường xuất thể xác, lại lấy huyết nhục vi thực sinh vật. Sinh mệnh chỉ có một nguyệt, đêm trăng tròn phá xác, khi đến cái đêm trăng tròn sự đẻ trứng tử vong. Độ Sóc là chúng nó khắc tinh."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương yên lòng, quay đầu lại vấn đề: "Oa oa nói Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp là từ thi thể trong dài ra , ngươi còn nói là từ thịt trong trường xuất thể xác, rốt cuộc ai nói mới là chuẩn xác ?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Oa oa cũng không nói sai. Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp từ nghiệp chướng biến thành, tưởng muốn sinh ra liền yêu cầu tại núi thây trung. Nhưng sinh ra đến chính là một viên trùng trứng, trùng trứng bám vào tại thịt tươi thượng, hút thịt tươi tinh khí phá xác, lại lấy huyết nhục vi thực."

Trần Dương: "Sống ?"

"Đối." Mọi người không khỏi cảm thấy một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên, trùng trứng bám vào tại người sống trên người hút người sống tinh huyết phá xác, lại ăn sạch huyết nhục. Tại đây trong lúc bị trở thành chất dinh dưỡng người chẳng phải cực kỳ sống không bằng chết?

Lục Tu Chi ánh mắt thâm thúy, phóng xa đến ngoài cửa sổ xe, sơn lâm thâm xử, xuyên thấu thật mạnh núi rừng cùng trọng loan núi non trùng điệp, thẳng đến dãy núi nhất bí mật ở chỗ sâu trong."Không là phổ thông thịt, là thịt rồng. Long tinh huyết tài năng cho ăn xuất này đàn từ núi thây trung sinh ra đến lấy huyết nhục vi thực tham lam sinh vật, trừ cái này ra, này con rồng nhất định là sống long." Hắn quay đầu lại, đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Cho nên ngươi muốn tìm long, ngay tại Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài."

Oa oa cùng Ngỗi Tuyên nhảy dựng lên: "Thật sự có long? Dương Dương, thật sự có long, vẫn là một cái sống long? !"

Trương Cầu Đạo chần chờ: "Nhưng là này con rồng cho ăn xuất nhiều như vậy Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, tinh huyết bị hấp thu nhiều như vậy. Khẳng định cũng là khoái dầu hết đèn tắt đi."

Lục Tu Chi: "Đại khái." Long nhảy thì bay lên lên trời thẳng thượng cửu tiêu, nằm thì tiềm uyên nhập hải thẳng hạ ngàn thước, hoặc ẩn giới giấu hình hoặc hưng vân phun vụ, năng lực không thua thần linh, từ xưa đến nay thụ người sùng bái, bị coi là hoa quốc dân tộc đồ đằng. Ngày nay lại bị tiểu tiểu Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp trở thành chất dinh dưỡng, chính ứng câu kia rồng bơi vào khu nước cạn bị tôm trêu.

Đang tại lúc này, trần xe vỡ ra, sổ chỉ bàn tay đại Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp từ phùng bên trong chui vào, cái khác Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp cũng tại mặt sau lục tục chui vào. Trần Dương đám người bảo vệ những người khác cũng giết chết tràn vào tới Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, không bao lâu, tràn vào tới quỷ điệp đều bị tru diệt, mà xe ngoại mặt khác Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp giống như thủy triều nhanh chóng thối lui, giống như nhìn thấy cái gì lệnh chúng nó cảm thấy hoảng sợ đồ vật, không thể không chật vật chạy trốn.

Độ Sóc gõ gõ cửa xe, lông tóc vô tổn. Lái xe nhanh chóng mở cửa xe, mắt hàm sùng bái, vị này cư nhiên là so vu trưởng đại nhân còn lợi hại hơn thiên sư. Lái xe thật cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến: "Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp đều chết sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Chạy." Nói xong, hắn liền hướng bên trong xe đi. Trần Dương nhanh chóng đi qua nhìn hắn, phát hiện quả thật lông tóc vô thương mới buông xuống về điểm này tiểu tiểu lo lắng. Sau đó mắt sắc nhìn đến trong tay của hắn giống như lấy cái gì vậy, tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi bắt được một cái Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp?"

Độ Sóc: "Ân. Có hay không bình có thể trang?"

"Có một cái đường vại." Trần Dương từ trong bao xuất ra cái không đường vại đưa cho Độ Sóc, người sau không có tiếp, bình tĩnh theo dõi hắn. Trần Dương hậu tri hậu giác giải thích: "Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa ăn , ta cam đoan chưa ăn."

"Ngươi cũng không dám." Độ Sóc tin tưởng hắn nói, muốn thật sự là hắn ăn chỉnh chỉnh một đường vại trong đường, hắn kia khẩu yếu ớt răng nanh đã sớm phát ra kháng nghị."Đem đường vại mở ra."

Trần Dương theo lời mở ra đường vại, làm Độ Sóc đem bắt đến Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp bỏ vào đường bình trong. Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Bắt đến nó có thể lợi dụng nó dẫn sào huyệt."

Nghe vậy oa oa nói rằng: "Không hữu dụng . Vu trưởng thử qua lợi dụng Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp dẫn sào huyệt, nhưng là ăn no Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp sẽ sự đẻ trứng, sinh hạ trứng sau đó sẽ chết vong. Vu trưởng cũng thử qua ấp trứng, nhưng là bất luận cái gì thịt cũng không thể làm trứng ấp đi ra. Bất quá ta hiện tại biết muốn dùng thịt rồng mới được."

Độ Sóc đắp hảo che, nhìn bên trong đạp nước Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, nói rằng: "Trước kia Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp tại đêm trăng tròn mới ra đến, đêm trăng tròn sự đẻ trứng tử vong, bắt đến chúng nó tương đương chậm trễ chúng nó trở về sự đẻ trứng canh giờ, tự nhiên tìm không thấy sào huyệt. Hôm nay là số mười, còn có năm ngày thời gian."

Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp sự đẻ trứng phải là có thời gian hạn chế, mỗi tháng chỉ tại đêm trăng tròn đi ra ăn sống thịt, ăn no liền bên đường bay trở về sào huyệt sự đẻ trứng. Dịch vu trưởng đem Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp bắt lấy, chậm trễ chúng nó bay trở về canh giờ, chúng nó vô pháp tại sự đẻ trứng là lúc trở lại sào huyệt vì thế ngay tại chỗ sự đẻ trứng tử vong, cho nên mỗi lần Dịch vu trưởng tìm khắp không đến sào huyệt.

Ngỗi Tuyên nâng khuôn mặt nói rằng: "Chính là Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp hành tung quỷ bí, khó có thể theo dõi đi." Bằng không Dịch vu trưởng tội gì nắm một cái Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp theo dõi? Còn không bằng đi theo Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp đại bộ đội mặt sau tìm được chúng nó sào huyệt.

Oa oa nhỏ giọng tế khí trả lời: "Vu trưởng sẽ tại bắt đến Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp trên người làm dấu hiệu, lợi dụng bí pháp theo dõi."

Trần Dương nâng quá đường vại cúi đầu nói rằng: "Đến đêm trăng tròn thả ra này chỉ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp có thể tìm được sào huyệt, cũng có thể tìm được long ."

Lái xe lần nữa khởi động xe bus, tuy rằng xe đế cùng trần xe đều lọt vào nhất định được phá hư, nhưng là còn có thể thúc đẩy. Vì thế xe bus gập gập ghềnh ghềnh tiếp tục khai hướng vu tộc, xuyên qua âm trầm khủng bố núi rừng, ấm màu vàng đèn xe là trong bóng đêm duy nhất một đạo quang, Trần Dương chú ý tới đường xe chạy bên cạnh đứng một người, giống như tại chờ xe.

Lái xe nhìn như không thấy khai đi qua, người kia liền thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm đi xa xe, mở hơn mười thước xa người nọ lần thứ hai xuất hiện, hơn nữa bên người tụ tập hai người. Lái xe lần thứ hai lạnh lùng xem nhẹ đi qua, không có dừng xe làm cho bọn họ đi lên.

Trần Dương liền biết những thứ này là trong núi cô hồn dã quỷ, chuyên môn tại đường xe chạy thượng đẳng lái xe dừng xe, làm cho bọn họ lên xe sau tìm kiếm kẻ chết thay. Giống nhau làm chúng nó lên xe sau, liền sẽ xảy ra tai nạn xe.

Oa oa nói thầm nói "Lâu như vậy , vu trưởng còn chưa tới sao?"

"Sẽ không tới ." Trần Dương cười nói: "Nàng biết chúng ta ở trong xe, cho nên yên tâm chưa từng có đến."

Oa oa: "A, nguyên lai là như vậy a."

Xe bus tại núi rừng gian mở gần tới nửa giờ, Trần Dương ôm trang có Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp đường vại tựa sát Độ Sóc, đầu đặt tại Độ Sóc trên vai, nhìn bên ngoài bay vút đi qua ngọn cây dần dần nhắm mắt lại da lâm vào ngủ say.

Độ Sóc hình như có sở giác cúi đầu nheo mắt nhìn Trần Dương, đỡ đầu của hắn thay đổi cái có thể cho hắn ngủ càng thoải mái tư thế.

Trần Dương đang nằm mơ, mạc danh kỳ diệu tiến vào trong mộng. Trong mộng là một cái sâu không thấy đáy thủy đàm, hắn đứng ở trên vách đá nhìn xuống, nhìn không tới đế. Bởi vì thủy đàm rất thâm, cho nên nhìn qua tối như mực cực kỳ thâm thúy, càng hướng xuống càng hắc. Có loại khó hiểu sợ hãi từ trong tim tràn ngập đi lên, giống như hồ sâu trong cất giấu thật lớn quái vật, đương hắn nhìn xuống hồ sâu khi, hồ sâu trong quái vật cũng tại theo dõi hắn.

Trần Dương muốn rời khỏi dốc đá, lui ly đến địa phương an toàn. Sợ hãi không bị khống chế thổi quét toàn thân hắn thần kinh cùng cơ bắp, khiến hắn chân nhuyễn toàn thân cứng ngắc. Hắn muốn rời khỏi, nhưng là toàn thân nhúc nhích không . Nói không rõ là bởi vì hồ sâu sợ hãi vẫn là vô pháp khống chế thân thể khủng hoảng, cái gì càng đáng sợ. Hắn chỉ có thể nghe được mọi âm thanh yên tĩnh không gian hạ, trái tim nhảy lên thanh âm, tính xuất dồn dập tần suất.

Chung quanh là một cái tràn đầy trăm mét hang, hắn đứng ở chính giữa xông ra tới hòn đá thượng, chung quanh không có đường lui, trừ phi bò đi lên hoặc là nhảy đến hồ sâu trong. Chính là hang động vách tường bóng loáng, không có hộ đủ cùng máy phụ trợ đủ, tùy thời sẽ ngã vào hồ sâu trong. Mà hắn có dự cảm, đương hắn té rớt hồ sâu, chạm đến mặt nước, đáy nước thật lớn quái vật liền sẽ mở ra mồm to, đem hắn trở thành tiểu ngư nhất dạng hàm tiến miệng nuốt đến dạ dày trong.

Mọi âm thanh yên tĩnh, hang trên không có một cái hình tròn chỗ hổng, trên bầu trời là một vòng trắng bệch trăng tròn.

Đêm trăng tròn.

Hồ sâu thủy tại nháy mắt cổn cổn sôi trào nhấc lên sóng lớn, bọt nước bát đến trên người đến tiến vào quần áo va chạm vào làn da, Trần Dương cảm giác đến hồ sâu đến xương rét lạnh. Hồ sâu hạ giống như có cự thú chui đi ra, bên tai nghe được lôi đình vạn quân tiếng hô, vang động núi sông, vang vang. Đá vụn ngã nhào đến bên chân, rớt xuống hồ sâu, giây lát bị nuốt hết.

Hồ sâu trung cự thú phá vỡ mặt nước, ngửa mặt lên trời trường rống, vang tận mây xanh. Nó khổng lồ đầu chiếm cứ toàn bộ thủy đàm, nhìn xuống Trần Dương, thật lớn cảm giác áp bách nghênh diện mà đến, đem hắn chặt chẽ đinh tại tại chỗ. Nó phun ra hơi thở thay đổi phong quỹ đạo, trường mà mềm mại sợi râu phiêu phù ở giữa không trung, vàng óng ánh mắt không ác mà nghiêm, nhìn chăm chú Trần Dương.

Đầu tự đà, sừng tự lộc, mắt tự thỏ, nhĩ tự ngưu, hạng tự xà, phúc tự thận, lân tự lý, trảo tự ưng, chưởng tự hổ, này hình cửu tự, lân trùng chi trưởng. Bối có tám mươi mốt lân, thanh như kiết chậu, khẩu bên cạnh có râu râu, cằm dưới có minh châu, hầu dưới có nghịch lân, trên đầu vô thước mộc.

Long vô thước mộc, không thể thăng thiên.

Thước mộc, tức vi long giác.

Trần Dương run rẩy môi, nhỏ đến không thể thấy: "Long!"

Bỗng nhiên đỉnh đầu một khối cự thạch nện xuống đến, hắc ám thổi quét mà đến, thân thể tả lay động hữu bãi, chỉ chốc lát lại có ánh sáng xuất hiện tại đỉnh đầu. Trần Dương mở mắt ra, còn có chút mộng, đãi nhìn đến trước mặt Độ Sóc khi vội vàng liền tiến vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, đã bị kinh hách tâm mới tính yên ổn xuống dưới.

Độ Sóc vây quanh hắn, ý bảo những người khác trước xuống xe. Rất nhanh trong xe cũng chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ, Độ Sóc giống như cái gì cũng biết, không có mở miệng mà là không tiếng động vỗ nhẹ Trần Dương phía sau lưng.

Thật lâu sau, Trần Dương mới buồn lên tiếng nói "Ta bị dọa đến ."

"Ân. Ta tại."

Trần Dương nhịn không được cười một chút: "Vừa rồi ngươi không tại."

"Lần sau ta đi vào ngươi trong mộng, cùng ngươi."

Trần Dương nện cho một chút Độ Sóc: "Ngươi tưởng tiến ta còn không vui lòng." Đứng dậy phát hiện đến vu tộc thôn khẩu, những người khác đều xuống xe, vì thế hắn cũng xuống xe: "Đi thôi. Dịch vu trưởng ở bên ngoài." Hắn vừa đi vừa hỏi: "Độ ca, nếu một đầu long không có sừng, đó là cái gì nguyên nhân tạo thành?"

"Giao long không có sừng."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không là giao long, là long." Hắn thực xác định trong mộng nhìn đến cái kia không có sừng long không là giao long, đó là chỉ khí thế hùng hồn, mỹ lệ kinh người sinh vật, thiên địa tạo hóa, ký thác mọi người tốt đẹp ảo tưởng tao nhã mỹ lệ sinh linh.

"Long không có sừng viết cầu, có người nói rằng ly long." Cầu vi vị thành niên tiểu long, ly long vi mẫu long."Hoặc là, long giác bị bẻ gẫy."

Trần Dương như có điều suy nghĩ, trong mộng không có sừng long là điều thành niên long, số phận hắn cảm thấy đây không phải là một cái mẫu long. Kia cũng chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng một loại tình huống, cái kia không có sừng long long giác là bị bẻ gẫy .

Dịch vu trưởng tại xe ngoại chờ đợi, bình tĩnh vô sóng trong mắt tựa hồ ẩn dấu đại trí tuệ, nàng nhẹ nhàng ánh mắt bay xuống tại Cơ Khương cùng Ngỗi Tuyên trên người, khiến cho hai người khởi cảnh giác lòng phòng bị, giống như chính mình hoàn toàn bị nhìn thấu. Chờ nàng nhìn thấy Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc, trên mặt liền lộ ra mỉm cười: "Trần Dương, Độ cục, vu tộc hoan nghênh các ngươi."

Trần Dương xuống xe, đi đến Dịch vu trưởng trước mặt. Dịch vu trưởng phía sau còn có bốn đi theo người, theo nàng giới thiệu cũng là tu tập Quỷ Đạo người có tiềm lực, hiện nay đang theo tại bên người nàng học tập Quỷ Đạo. Dịch vu trưởng: "Vừa lúc ngươi tới có thể giúp ta giáo dục bọn họ."

Trần Dương chối từ: "Ta còn không có làm người sư tư cách, liền không ngộ nhân tử đệ ."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Không cần chối từ, cho là giúp ta. Gần nhất trong tộc ra một ít chuyện, ta phải đuổi kịp đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội bắt đầu trước giải quyết việc này."

"Phát sinh chuyện gì ?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Vu tộc tiếp giáp cách vách cảnh khu, nói như vậy nước giếng không phạm nước sông, hơn nữa vu tộc chung quanh núi rừng biến hoá kỳ lạ, không có tộc nhân dẫn dắt thực dễ dàng liền sẽ lạc đường rơi bẫy rập. Cho nên bên kia minh xác quy định không chuẩn du khách lướt qua cảnh khu, vu tộc vi để tránh cho nháo tai nạn chết người cũng tại núi rừng trong thiết trận pháp, chỉ cần người thường đi vào liền sẽ nhiễu vựng, lần nữa trở lại cảnh khu. Chính là gần nhất trận pháp có bị phá hư dấu hiệu, bởi vì có du khách xâm nhập vu tộc Khóa Long đài, chết đuối tại thủy đàm trong."

Trần Dương: "Có thể hay không là ngoài ý muốn?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Không có khả năng. Kiểm tra quá trận pháp, có người vi phá hư dấu vết. Hơn nữa người chết là người ngoại quốc, là một chi đồ long cảm tử đội trong thành viên. Hiện tại kia đội người ở lại cảnh khu, yêu cầu vu tộc cấp xuất thuyết pháp. Bọn họ nhận định là vu tộc người hại chết bọn họ đội hữu, càn quấy. Tuy rằng sự có kỳ quái, cũng biết đối phương mục đích là Khóa Long đài, khả nhân đích xác chết ở vu tộc trong, không có biện pháp tẩy thoát."

Trần Dương: "Đồ long cảm tử đội?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Nước ngoài một chi tự chủ thành lập đội ngũ, thành viên đến từ các quốc gia. Sau lưng chống đỡ cái này đội ngũ tồn tại chính là thế giới đứng đầu phú hào, cung cấp bọn họ kếch xù tài phú cùng nhất mũi nhọn thiết bị, yêu cầu chính là bắt giữ đến long."

Trần Dương: "Vì cái gì muốn long? Từ từ, bọn họ tin tưởng long tồn tại?" Cho dù là người Hoa cũng chỉ là tín ngưỡng long mà đều không phải là thật sự tin tưởng long tồn tại, những cái đó người ngoại quốc tiêu phí tinh lực, thời gian cùng tiền tài đi bắt giữ hư vô mờ mịt long.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bởi vì long giác có thể kéo dài tuổi thọ, còn có thể chữa khỏi bất luận cái gì bệnh nan y. Chín mươi niên đại sơ từng bí mật bán đấu giá quá bàn tay đại long giác, kia khối long giác bị giá cao bán đấu giá, được đến long giác người vốn là tám mươi hơn tuổi còn hoạn có bệnh nan y, chính là hiện tại hắn còn sống, không chỉ như thế, hắn dung mạo cùng thân thể khôi phục đến trung niên thời kì. Cho nên long giác mới có thể làm người điên cuồng."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta chưa từng nghe qua chuyện này, cũng chưa từng nghe qua cái này đồ long cảm tử đội."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhún nhún vai: "Ta chỉ là từ một cái tiền bối nơi đó nghe được tin tức, nghe nói kia khối long giác vẫn là từ hoa lãnh thổ một nước nội trộm chuyên chở ra ngoài. Đương nhiên bắt đầu thời điểm ta không có đương thật, chỉ biết là có như vậy cái xú danh rõ ràng đội ngũ, tại hoa lãnh thổ một nước nội chung quanh tìm kiếm long thân ảnh, làm ra rất nhiều ghê tởm người sự tình, còn kém vạch trần phá hư long mạch. Hoa quốc cấm chỉ bọn họ nhập cảnh, hiện tại xem bọn hắn quang minh chính đại xuất hiện, phải là bỏ lệnh cấm ."

Dịch vu trưởng hai tay bối trong người sau nói rằng: "Năm đó long giác bị trộm vận xuất ngoại, thiên sư nhóm truy tung đi qua, cuối cùng vẫn là đổ vào một tiểu khối long giác. Lúc ấy thiên sư nhóm liền có dự cảm, một khi long giác truyền lưu đi ra ngoài thế tất sẽ đưa tới các quốc gia mơ ước."

Quyền cao chức trọng người đều sợ hãi già cả, tật bệnh cùng tử vong, nếu có loại dược vật có thể làm cho bọn họ chặt đứt này đó sợ hãi căn nguyên, bọn họ liền sẽ điên cuồng. Mà long giác liền bổ khuyết loại này dược vật vị trí.

Trần Dương đột nhiên đã nghĩ đến trong mộng cái kia không có sừng long, lúc ấy bởi vì kinh hãi mà không có chú ý tới nó long giác hay không có vết thương.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Lại nói tiếp, Mã phó cục năm đó cũng tại truy hồi bị trộm đạo long giác thiên sư đoàn đội trong."

"Xôn xao!" Mọi người sôi nổi nhìn về phía chính vây quanh lão thê, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa cười đến vẻ mặt hiền lành hàm hậu Mã Sơn Phong, hoàn toàn nhìn đoán không ra hắn năm đó cũng oai phong một cõi quá. Mã Sơn Phong hợp thời ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Hai mươi mấy năm trước sự , hiện tại già rồi, thiếu chút nữa không nhớ rõ."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Mã thúc, nói một chút chuyện năm đó bái."

Mã Sơn Phong xua tay: "Không có gì có thể nói ."

"Nói một chút bái, dù sao đại gia đều không có việc gì, nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi, chợt nghe nghe.", "Đúng vậy Mã thúc, ngươi liền nói cho chúng ta biết năm đó trộm đạo đi long giác chính là đàn người nào? Còn có long giác là từ đâu tới? Đuổi trở về kia bộ phận long giác hiện tại lại ở nơi nào?", "Gia gia, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa cũng muốn nghe."

Mã Sơn Phong bị ma đến không có biện pháp: "Hảo hảo, tiên tiến ốc nói."

Dịch vu trưởng đem mọi người đưa đến chính mình nhà lầu, vu tộc thôn rõ ràng rành mạch, ngã tư đường sạch sẽ rất có đặc sắc. Ven đường thiết có đường đăng, trong đêm tối cũng thực sáng ngời. Từng nhà ở tại vách núi trong, bọn họ gượng gạo vách núi, ở bên trong kiến tạo nhà lầu, nhà lầu sáng ngời rộng mở, bên trong thiết kế không thua thành thị nhà lầu thiết kế, thiết bị cũng thực hiện đại hoá.

Dịch vu trưởng nhà lầu tại lớn nhất vách núi trong, yêu cầu đi qua hai mươi mấy tầng cao cầu thang, tới rộng lớn ngôi cao. Bình thường nơi này chính là vu trưởng tụ tập thôn dân khai hội địa phương, ngôi cao thượng còn phơi nắng chút thảo dược rau dưa. Ngôi cao trước chính là Dịch vu trưởng nhà lầu đại môn, đại môn bên trong là phòng khách, trong phòng khách đôi một bộ âm hưởng.

Oa oa nhảy đến kia bộ âm hưởng mặt trên nói rằng: "Đây là khiêu quảng trường vũ âm hưởng, 'Bang bang phanh' âm nhạc vang lên đến, đại gia nhảy dựng lên." Nó biên khiêu biên kêu, khiêu đến còn hữu mô hữu dạng: "Dương Dương, Ngỗi Tuyên, ngày mai buổi tối chúng ta liền đi khiêu vũ."

Dịch vu trưởng bắt lấy oa oa bắt nó ném tới Ngỗi Tuyên trong ngực: "Câm miệng." Khiêu quảng trường vũ loại chuyện này cùng nàng lạnh lùng hình tượng hoàn toàn là hai cái họa phong, nàng giải thích: "Âm hưởng là người trong thôn gửi ở trong này, từ sáng tới tối không có việc gì liền lấy ra nhảy khiêu vũ. Tuy rằng ta không quá thích tranh cãi ầm ĩ, nhưng là không hảo đả kích bọn họ nung đúc tình cảm sâu đậm tính tích cực."

Oa oa: "Gạt người. Vu trưởng rõ ràng là múa dẫn đầu — ngô? Ngô ngô? ?" Oa oa không nói .

Dịch vu trưởng mặt không đổi sắc: "Múa dẫn đầu người vu trưởng."

Mọi người tỏ vẻ lý giải, thức thời cấp lạnh lùng Dịch vu trưởng lưu mặt mũi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Lạnh lùng nghiêm túc Dịch vu trưởng: Ngươi là của ta tiểu nha tiểu quả táo ~

Đầu tự đà, sừng tự lộc, mắt tự thỏ, nhĩ tự ngưu, hạng tự xà, phúc tự thận, lân tự lý, trảo tự ưng, chưởng tự hổ, này hình cửu tự, lân trùng chi trưởng. Bối có tám mươi mốt lân, thanh như kiết chậu, khẩu bên cạnh có râu râu, cằm dưới có minh châu, hầu dưới có nghịch lân, trên đầu vô thước mộc. —《 bản thảo cương mục · dực 》

Đệ 106 chương Khóa Long đài 04

Mọi người vây ngồi cùng một chỗ tay nâng sứ chén, chén trung phao Thục trung danh trà chi nhất trúc diệp thanh trà, xanh biếc sắc cùng sứ màu trắng hoà lẫn, phá lệ khả quan đáng yêu. Mỗi người trước mặt phóng hạt dưa cùng lạnh cao, ăn xong lạnh cao uống chén trúc diệp thanh trà, uống xong trúc diệp thanh trà hạp hạt dưa, khái đến khát nước lại uống khẩu trúc diệp thanh trà. Miệng 'Nói lắp nói lắp' khái hạt dưa, không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, chờ ngươi khai tảng."

Mã Sơn Phong đem tay áo chỉnh chỉnh tề tề vãn đứng lên, vãn hai vòng sau nâng chung trà lên nhuận nhuận cổ họng. Uống xuống thở dài, khai tảng: "Hai mươi mấy năm trước, ta vừa mới xuất sư, đi theo người vào Nam ra Bắc thật vất vả hỗn xuất điểm danh thanh, vào quốc gia mắt. Khi đó Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội không giống hiện tại hưng thịnh, quy phạm, vừa vặn trải qua một hồi hạo kiếp, người trẻ tuổi cũng không quá quan tâm tín cái này, rất nhiều truyền thừa thiếu chút nữa liền chặt đứt. Bất quá cái kia thời điểm chỉ cần thụ lục trở thành thiên sư, chính là một thân thật bản lĩnh."

Trương Cầu Đạo để điện thoại di động xuống: "Mã thúc, hiện tại chúng ta người trẻ tuổi cũng có một thân thật bản lĩnh." Thuộc loại người trẻ tuổi hàng ngũ Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi theo gật gật đầu.

Mã Sơn Phong hừ một tiếng, nói rằng: "So ra kém năm đó thiên sư. Năm đó thiên sư, dám vượt cấp tiếp đơn, một mình một người hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Hiện tại thiên sư, hoàn thành không sai biệt lắm cùng phẩm cấp nhiệm vụ đều phải tam hai người cùng đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo sờ sờ cái mũi, nói thật ở đây thiên sư quả thật chỉ có hắn là như Mã Sơn Phong miêu tả như vậy. Trần Dương có thể vượt cấp tiếp đơn, Khấu Tuyên Linh có thể một mình một người hoàn thành đối ứng phẩm cấp nhiệm vụ.

Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Chính là không người bức các ngươi, thiên phú cùng hoàn cảnh đều so với kia thời điểm chúng ta muốn hảo, nhưng chỉ có không cố gắng — ngươi còn chơi trò chơi?" Hắn trừng mắt, căm tức Trương Cầu Đạo.

Mã thẩm oán trách vỗ hạ Mã Sơn Phong cánh tay: "Hiện tại lại không có nhiều như vậy nguy hiểm, người trẻ tuổi mê chơi, hiểu được chơi, thật tốt."

Mã Sơn Phong ha hả cười: "Đến lúc đó làm Mao Tiểu Lị đuổi theo, làm hắn khóc đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: . . . Trát tâm lão Mã. Hắn yên lặng không lời gì để nói thu hồi di động, nghiêm túc nghe giảng.

Trần Dương cười nói: "Cầu Đạo tại chuẩn bị thêm thụ Ngũ lôi thiên sư cuộc thi, ta xem hắn sang năm ba tháng phân nhất định có thể thông qua. Đến lúc đó Cầu Đạo chính là Ngũ lôi thiên sư, tại thiên sư giới trung coi như là người nổi bật. Hắn cùng Tiểu Lị đều thực ưu tú, nói không chừng ngày nào đó thật tốt hơn , chúng ta phân cục liền đến lao Mã thúc Mã thẩm cho bọn hắn nhìn xem ngày hoàng đạo."

Mã Sơn Phong hừ hừ: "Trương gia cùng Mao gia thế hệ trước nhiều nhất, còn không tới phiên ta cấp nhìn ngày hoàng đạo."

"Có thể a ngươi." Mã thẩm dùng điểm khí lực đánh Mã Sơn Phong: "Có khác người hống ngươi ngươi liền được đà lấn tới, biệt xả đến mặt khác, nhanh chóng nói một chút năm đó trộm đạo long giác sự tình."

Mã Sơn Phong không dám cải kháng Mã thẩm, ngượng ngùng nói: "Lúc ấy ta là ngồi trên phi cơ sau mới biết được nguyên lai long giác bị đạo, cần ta nhóm thiên sư đuổi theo hồi long giác. Về phần vì cái gì muốn thiên sư xuất mã mà không phải bộ đội đặc chủng, là bởi vì lúc ấy quốc gia của ta cùng những quốc gia khác quốc tế quan hệ khẩn trương, không dễ dàng xuất cảnh. Mặt khác chính là trộm đạo long giác trong đội ngũ có Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư, Nam Dương hàng đầu sư, còn có ảo thuật gia, giấu trời qua biển, âm hiểm giảo hoạt hơn nữa là mạng người như rơm rác. Đó là một đám tay cầm đồ long đao ác đồ, vi long giác sự tình gì đều làm được."

Hắn lâm vào trong ký ức, tựa hồ nhớ tới cực kỳ làm người ta khó chịu sự tình."Năm đó trừ bỏ chúng ta, còn có mặt khác hai cái tiểu đội, đều là thiên sư. Quốc gia xuất động ba cái thiên sư tiểu đội, đủ thấy đối với long giác coi trọng, cũng nhưng thấy long giác tầm quan trọng. Nhưng là lúc ấy hao tổn có một tiểu đội thiên sư, tất cả đều tử trạng thê thảm."

'Tê —' Trần Dương mấy người đảo hút khẩu lương khí, có thể bị quốc gia ủy lấy trọng trách thiên sư hẳn là năng lực không thấp. Chính là cư nhiên vẫn là hao tổn một cái tiểu đội thiên sư, thật là làm người khó có thể tưởng tượng cái kia trộm đạo long giác đội ngũ có bao nhiêu cường đại.

Mã Sơn Phong mặt âm trầm nói rằng: "Bọn họ không thấy được rất cường đại, chỉ là bọn hắn đắn đo trụ thiên sư thiện lương, lệnh thiên sư nơi chốn đã bị cản tay. Có một lần, đảo quốc một cái ảo thuật sư đã khống chế một cái tiểu cô nương, tại tiểu cô nương trên người buộc bom hẹn giờ, vi cứu cái kia hài tử vô tội, tổn thất một người thiên sư. Cái kia thiên sư lúc ấy còn chưa trưởng thành, tuổi trẻ non nớt nhưng là thiên phú tuyệt hảo, giả lấy thời gian định có thể trưởng thành vi một vị Thượng thanh thiên sư. Chính là đáng tiếc . . ."

Nghe vậy, mọi người cũng không khỏi đến tâm tình trầm trọng. Trầm mặc thật lâu sau sau, Trần Dương hỏi: "Kia sau lại đâu?"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Loại này lợi dụng hài tử vô tội, nữ nhân cùng với lão nhân hành vi dùng rất nhiều lần, mỗi lần đều có thể thành công. Hơn nữa đảo quốc ảo thuật sư cùng Nam Dương hàng đầu sư bản lĩnh thực đại, thủ đoạn hung tàn tà môn, người trước âm hiểm giả dối lợi dụng người vô tội, người sau hạ cổ khó lòng phòng bị, nếu trúng chiêu liền sẽ chết đến thực thảm. Tuy rằng quá trình thực gian khổ, cuối cùng vẫn là thuận lợi cầm lại long giác."

Trần Dương: "Kia bị bán đấu giá tiểu khối long giác —?"

"Chúng ta may mắn không làm nhục mệnh, đem long giác trả lại quốc gia. Còn chưa kịp an ủi anh linh chợt nghe đến truyền lưu đi ra bán đấu giá long giác tin tức, nguyên bản trong đội ngũ có một cái ảo thuật gia đã sớm trộm khiêu đi một tiểu khối long giác, trốn chết đến châu Âu cũng thành công bán đấu giá long giác." Chính bởi vì như thế, việc này mới có thể trở thành Mã Sơn Phong cùng với năm đó tham dự thiên sư nhóm trong lòng tiếc nuối, long giác không thể hoàn toàn truy hồi, thiên sư anh linh vô pháp ngủ yên.

Ngỗi Tuyên ôm oa oa bĩu môi: "Tức giận!" Oa oa cũng nhỏ giọng tế khí hô câu 'Tức giận', hai chỉ tiểu khả ái nhất trí cố lấy hai má bĩu môi thực sinh khí. Bộ dáng khả ái lập tức đuổi đi Mã Sơn Phong trong lòng tiếc nuối cùng thương cảm, cùng lão thê đồng thời đùa đùa các nàng.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Kia khối bị trộm đạo đi long giác vốn là từ nơi này được đến ?"

Mã Sơn Phong sửng sốt, chợt lắc đầu: "Ta còn thật không biết long giác từ đâu mà đến."

"Ta biết." Dịch vu trưởng mở miệng, đưa tới những người khác chú mục. Nàng chậm rãi uống trà, uống xong mới lên tiếng: "Nghe qua đi giao sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Dân gian trong truyền thuyết giao long nhập hải hóa thành long, đại bộ phận giao long giấu ở Trường Giang hoặc là thâm sơn lão lâm trung tu luyện, chờ đến một ngày kia có thể hóa thành thần long khi hoặc là hướng người thảo phong, hoặc là tiến vào đại hải hóa thành thần long. Giao long không giống long có thể lớn cũng có thể nhỏ nhưng ẩn thân hình, chúng nó tu luyện ngàn năm, thể xác khổng lồ, từ lục địa đến đại hải vô pháp ẩn tàng thân hình liền sẽ nhấc lên hồng thủy, tránh ở hồng thủy trung tới đại hải. Mà giao long trải qua địa phương sạch sẽ không giống hồng thủy tàn sát bừa bãi quá bộ dáng, liền xưng là đi giao."

Dịch vu trưởng trong mắt hơi hơi lộ ra tán thưởng ý cười: "Là như thế này không sai. Còn có chính là ngộ kiều nước lên, giao long không muốn từ kiều dưới quá liền sẽ tăng vọt hồng thủy, hướng suy sụp cầu khiến hồng thủy tràn ra. Mọi người vi phòng ngừa loại tình huống này phát sinh, có đôi khi liền sẽ tại kiều hạ chú lập thanh đồng bảo kiếm đe dọa giao long. Hơn nữa giao long nhấc lên hồng thủy thuộc loại thương tổn vô tội, dễ dàng bị sét đánh. Cho nên giao long đi giao khi nguy hiểm thật mạnh, nếu như có thể an toàn tới đại hải, có thể thành công hóa thành long. Nếu không ngàn năm đạo hạnh nhất triều tán, hôi phi yên diệt."

Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Vậy tại sao còn nói long muốn thảo phong đâu?" Nàng đem trên đường nghe tới có quan long thảo phong sự tình báo cho Dịch vu trưởng.

Dịch vu trưởng cười nói: "Thảo phong là mạo hiểm mà vi, đem chính mình đạo hạnh ký thác tại nhân loại trên người. Đi giao lại là dựa tự thân năng lực vượt qua thiên kiếp. Bất kể là đâu loại phương thức, đều là giao long hóa rồng con đường."

Trần Dương: "Cho nên cùng long giác có cái gì quan hệ?"

Dịch vu trưởng tươi cười đạm đi xuống: "Năm đó có điều giao long đi giao, dọc theo Hoàng Hà đê nháo xuất đặc biệt đại hồng tai. Hai bờ sông đất vườn cùng phòng ốc tao hồng thủy tàn sát bừa bãi, chết đuối rất nhiều người. Trời giáng đại lôi, nghiễm nhiên là muốn đánh chết cái kia tuổi trẻ giao long. Giao long trốn trong Hoàng hà, Hoàng Hà trong có con rồng bị lầm phách long giác. Long không có sừng, không thể thăng thiên."

Mọi người trầm mặc thật lâu sau, Trần Dương nói: "Cho nên đây là điều bị lôi lầm phách long giác long?"

Dịch vu trưởng cũng hiểu được này con rồng xui xẻo đến giàu có hí kịch tính: "Long ở trong nhà tọa, lôi từ thiên thượng đến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nó yêu cầu chúc phúc bảo phù."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Long giác bị phách sau, long tu vi giảm xuống. Long giác không biết tung tích, sau lại trải qua một đoạn nhất hỗn loạn thời kì, thẳng đến hòa bình niên đại, long giác lần thứ hai xuất hiện, bị trộm cướp, truy hồi, bảo tồn." Long giác một chuyện mới tính coi như kết thúc.

Trần Dương: "Cái kia long bây giờ còn giấu ở Hoàng Hà hạ sao?"

"Theo trước một đời vu trưởng đã nói, nàng lúc nhỏ tại Khóa Long đài gặp qua một cái không có sừng long."

"A." Trần Dương tựa vào Độ Sóc trên người, như có điều suy nghĩ: "Ta hẳn là mơ thấy quá này điều không có sừng long, ngay tại hai ba giờ trước. Nó tại hồ sâu trong đột nhiên nhảy đi ra, trên đầu không có sừng không thể thăng thiên. Nó có phải hay không có chuyện tìm ta?"

"Đại bộ phận khai linh trí tinh linh yêu cầu hỗ trợ khi đều sẽ đi vào giấc mộng gợi ý, phải là tưởng muốn ngươi giúp nó rời đi hồ sâu. Oa oa nói với ta Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp yêu cầu thịt rồng tài năng ấp đi ra, kia đã nói lên Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp có thể mang chúng ta tìm được long." Dịch vu trưởng nhấp một ngụm trà nói rằng.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không phải nói tại Khóa Long đài gặp qua long sao?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Khóa Long đài liếc mắt một cái vọng không đến biên, là một cả tòa đẩu tiễu gập ghềnh, tủng trong mây tiêu ngọn núi. Hơn nữa ngọn núi bốn phía vờn quanh khe nước, nước chảy chảy xiết, chỉ có một cái cầu treo liên tiếp đến Khóa Long đài. Cầu treo cũng rất nguy hiểm, không cẩn thận liền sẽ rơi vào chảy xiết suối nước trong giây lát liền quyển không bóng dáng. Vu tộc luôn luôn là khuyên bảo thôn dân không cần đi Khóa Long đài, nơi đó quá nguy hiểm. Hơn nữa liền tính đến Khóa Long đài cũng tìm không thấy long chỗ ẩn thân, về phần vì sao, ngày mai các ngươi đi xem sẽ biết."

Trần Dương: "Nếu là như thế này, kia liền ngày mai lại đi Khóa Long đài. Đại gia đi trước nghỉ ngơi đi, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa nhanh chóng đi ngủ. Tiểu hài tử không thể thức đêm, đi ngủ."

Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng dẫn Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa trở về phòng hống các nàng đi ngủ, oa oa có gian phòng của mình, cho nên nó liền đem bạn tốt Ngỗi Tuyên đưa đến gian phòng của mình trung đồng thời ngủ. Về phần những người khác thì sớm an bài hảo gian phòng, sôi nổi tiến vào gian phòng của mình. Bởi vì phòng ở là kiến tạo tại vách núi trong, cho nên mỗi cái gian phòng cửa sổ đều dựa vào vách núi lấy quang.

Trần Dương gian phòng bị an bài tại tầng cao nhất, vào phòng sau mở ra cửa sổ có thể nhìn xuống toàn bộ vu tộc thôn. Vu tộc thôn tứ phía núi vây quanh, phía trước dưới chân núi cận có một nhập khẩu, thôn dân phòng ốc đều kiến khắp nơi vách núi trong, quần sơn vòng đứng lên đất trống thì quy hoạch xuất giao thông con đường cùng thương thành. Hướng viễn chỗ nhìn, quần sơn yểu điệu, thanh đại sắc trung lung thượng mỏng manh sương trắng, giống sơn thủy họa trung tiên sơn. Không khí thanh tân, còn có ướt át hơi nước, hô hấp một ngụm, thần thanh khí sảng.

Trần Dương tán thưởng: "Vu tộc cư trú hoàn cảnh thật hảo, thích hợp ẩn cư. Trừ bỏ giao thông không quá phương tiện ngoại, chỗ nào đều hảo."

Độ Sóc nghe vậy dừng lại giải nút thắt động tác, nói rằng: "Phong Đô càng đẹp mắt, cũng càng thích hợp ẩn cư."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nghi hoặc nói rằng: "Phong Đô không là trong truyền thuyết quỷ thành sao? Âm trầm khủng bố, quỷ quái hoành hành, ngươi xác định thích hợp ẩn cư?"

Phẩm vị bị nghi ngờ, Đại Đế nhíu mày nghiêm túc biểu tình: "Phong Đô có hai cái địa phương, một cái là làm công nơi, vi xây dựng xuất uy nghiêm công chính hình tượng yêu cầu âm trầm khủng bố, đe dọa những cái đó ác quỷ. Một cái khác là ta nơi ở, cũng là đại bộ phận quỷ sai âm ty cư chỗ ở. Dương gian đem nơi đây miêu tả vi Quỷ quốc, lấy tên của ta mệnh danh là Độ Sóc sơn, trong núi đào mộc phồn đa, bốn mùa hoa đào nở rộ."

Trần Dương: "Mấy ngàn năm đều là hoa đào?"

Đại Đế: "Ân."

Trần Dương: "Sớm nhìn chán đi."

Đại Đế: ". . ."

Độ Sóc khóe môi buộc chặt, trầm mặc không nói. Đưa lưng về phía Trần Dương giải nút thắt thay quần áo, sau đó tiến phòng tắm tắm rửa. Trần Dương vẻ mặt cười xấu xa, nghe được trong phòng tắm truyền đến dày đặc tiếng nước sau rón ra rón rén tiến lên, vặn ra cửa phòng tắm trộm đi vào. Trong phòng tắm hơi nước khí trời, tắm vòi sen đầu cố định tại trên vách tường phun nước ấm, tắm vòi sen đầu phía dưới lại không có một bóng người.

Trần Dương nghi hoặc vén rèm lên, bồn tắm lớn trong cũng là không có một bóng người. Đương hắn muốn xoay người thời điểm lại bỗng nhiên bị đánh lén, phía sau bỗng nhiên phác lại đây một đạo thân ảnh đem hắn mang hướng bồn tắm lớn áp đến trên tường đi, không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng cổ đã bị cắn một cái."Tê! Điểm nhẹ, đau."

Độ Sóc khàn khàn thanh âm tại hắn nhĩ sau vang lên: "Đau điểm hảo, trường trí nhớ."

Trần Dương buồn cười nói: "Ta như thế nào không trưởng trí nhớ ? Biệt đè nặng ta, có chút khó chịu." Độ Sóc buông ra hắn, làm hắn tại trong lòng ngực của mình phiên cái thân, hai người chính diện đối diện. Trần Dương lãm trụ Độ Sóc bả vai: "Lần tới, mang ta đi Độ Sóc sơn trụ?"

Độ Sóc: ". . . Hảo."

Khóa Long đài tại Long hạp cốc, Long hạp cốc khe nước là Trường Giang nhánh sông, bởi vì sơn thế đẩu tiễu nguyên nhân, suối nước cực kỳ chảy xiết. Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài khoảng cách vu tộc giác viễn, ly cách vách cảnh khu ngược lại tương đối gần. Chính bởi vậy, Long hạp cốc trận pháp bị phá, có người xông vào Khóa Long đài chết đuối tại thủy đàm trong, vu tộc người không có thể đệ nhất thời gian đuổi tới ngăn cản sự tình phát sinh.

Dịch vu trưởng dẫn dắt Trần Dương đám người đứng ở cầu treo bên cạnh chỉ vào đối diện kia tòa nguy nga bất ngờ cao sơn nói rằng: "Thì phải là Khóa Long đài, truyền thuyết từng có nghiệt long đụng ngã lăn dãy núi khiến cho hồng tai, thay đổi Trường Giang Hoàng Hà chảy về phía dẫn đến Thần Châu đại địa ly hoạn thủy tai. Hậu thiên thần tướng nghiệt long chém giết, đem này thi cốt điền đặt ở Long hạp cốc ngăn cản chảy xiết thủy thế, thay đổi hồng thủy chảy về phía. Long thi hóa thành cao sơn, thiên thần lo lắng nghiệt long chết sau ghi hận trong lòng tiếp tục làm ác, lại tu kiến một tòa thần đài đem nó long hồn trấn áp nơi đây. Cho nên mệnh danh là Khóa Long đài."

Ngỗi Tuyên: "Thật vậy chăng?"

Dịch vu trưởng liếc mắt Ngỗi Tuyên, phóng hoãn ngữ khí cùng thần sắc: "Trăm ngàn năm trước lưu truyền tới nay thần thoại câu chuyện, sớm không thể nào khảo chứng thiệt giả."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, người sau nhìn Khóa Long đài khi thần sắc đạm mạc, không biết là gì cảm xúc."Nhìn đến cái gì?"

Độ Sóc cười một chút: "Sơn."

Trần Dương kéo Độ Sóc bàn tay to, đầu ngón tay vô ý thức khoa tay múa chân: "Không nói liền tính." Độ Sóc tránh ra bàn tay to, đè lại hắn sau cổ: "Ta nói ngươi lại không tin."

Trần Dương hừ hừ. Hướng bên cạnh trắc khai tránh né Độ Sóc tay, không cẩn thận đụng vào mặt sau đi lên người. Người nọ lúc này khó chịu mắng: "Ngươi không có mắt? !"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, thấy là cái thân cao đại khái một thước lục dáng người nhỏ nam. Dáng người nhỏ nam phẫn nộ giơ chân, căm tức Trần Dương ánh mắt thập phần âm độc, cho dù Trần Dương cùng hắn nói xin lỗi, hắn vẫn là hùng hùng hổ hổ không nghĩ dễ dàng buông tha. Mặt sau đi lên một đám người trung có một cái người ngoại quốc hô hắn một câu, hắn mới không cam lòng câm miệng. Câm miệng trước mắng câu 'Chi người nọ' .

Trần Dương ấn đường nhảy dựng, nhìn về phía Dịch vu trưởng cùng Mã Sơn Phong. Hai người đồng dạng sắc mặt không tốt, Dịch vu trưởng trực tiếp đi đến hướng dẫn du lịch trước mặt nghiêm lệnh quát bảo ngưng lại: "Ai cho các ngươi đi lên ?"

Hướng dẫn du lịch hoảng sợ, lập tức nhìn về phía Dịch vu trưởng phía sau vài người, nghĩ lầm nàng cũng là hướng dẫn du lịch, trộm mang vài người tưởng muốn tới đi thăm Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài. Lập tức nàng liền yên tâm nói rằng: "Ngươi cũng không nhất dạng trộm mang mặt khác du khách lưu đi lên? Đại gia đều nhất dạng, cũng không cần đến chỉ trích ta đi."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ngươi là cách vách cảnh khu hướng dẫn du lịch?"

Hướng dẫn du lịch xuất ra giấy chứng nhận: "Không sai." Nói xong nàng liếc về phía Dịch vu trưởng ngực, phát hiện nàng không có đeo công nhân chứng cùng hướng dẫn du lịch chứng, nhất thời không có hảo ý nói rằng: "Ngươi không là hướng dẫn du lịch?"

Nghe vậy, Dịch vu trưởng càng vì nghiêm khắc quát lớn: "Ngươi đã là cách vách cảnh khu hướng dẫn du lịch nên biết Long hạp cốc không thuộc về cảnh khu cảnh điểm, cảnh khu cũng mệnh lệnh rõ ràng cấm chỉ du khách du ngoạn Long hạp cốc, phòng ngừa bọn họ mạo hiểm vượt qua cầu treo phát sinh ngoài ý muốn! Chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết?"

Hướng dẫn du lịch chột dạ không thôi, nàng biết này quy củ, hôm nay mang phía sau này đàn nước ngoài du khách lại đây chính là bởi vì bọn họ ra tay hào phóng. Hướng dẫn du lịch tâm hoảng ý loạn: "Ngươi, ngươi cũng nhất dạng, dựa vào cái gì nói ta?"

Dịch vu trưởng lãnh lệ ánh mắt như đao tử thổi qua đi, nháy mắt làm hướng dẫn du lịch không dám nói nữa.

Hướng dẫn du lịch phía sau vài cái rõ ràng không là người Hoa du khách ở bên quan sát Trần Dương đám người, lại nghe đến Dịch vu trưởng cùng hướng dẫn du lịch đối thoại, liền có một cái diện mạo tương đối hòa ái châu Âu người tiến lên dùng trung văn nói rằng: "Đại gia đều nhất dạng tò mò ngọn núi kia, không bằng cùng đi nhìn xem?"

Dịch vu trưởng lời nói lạnh nhạt: "Chỉ sợ ngươi không mệnh nhìn."

Mấy cái kia người ngoại quốc đều bị Dịch vu trưởng du muối không tiến thái độ cùng với lạnh lùng trào phúng lời nói chọc giận, kìm tức giận dùng nước ngoài ngôn ngữ đối thoại. Cùng Dịch vu trưởng giao lưu châu Âu người lui trở lại trong đội ngũ cùng những người khác đối thoại, thái độ không coi ai ra gì.

Trần Dương: "Bọn họ nói chính là đâu quốc ngữ ngôn? Có ai nghe ra đến ?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Trên bản đồ tìm không thấy không biết tên tiểu quốc ngôn ngữ. Đại khái ý là nói chúng ta vướng bận, rõ ràng giết ném vào Long hạp cốc khe nước trung. Cái kia châu Âu nam nhân nói không cần đem sự tình nháo đại, đem nữ phù thủy đưa tới sẽ chọc phiền toái. Nữ phù thủy hẳn là chỉ vu tộc người, bọn họ chính là đồ long cảm tử đội."

Trần Dương: "Xem ra bọn họ không biết Dịch vu trưởng."

Oa oa ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ nói rằng: "Ra mặt cùng vu tộc can thiệp người không là trước mắt đám người kia, cho nên bọn họ không biết vu trưởng."

Đám kia người ngoại quốc can thiệp thất bại, phẫn nộ rời đi. Mới vừa rồi bị Trần Dương đụng vào đảo quốc dáng người nhỏ nam đột nhiên quay đầu lại, ánh mắt oán độc trừng trong đám người Ngỗi Tuyên. Ngỗi Tuyên bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu cùng hắn đối diện, đảo quốc nam so thủ thế, không tiếng động đọc chú ngữ, hướng Ngỗi Tuyên thi nguyền rủa tưởng muốn khống chế nàng ở trước mặt mọi người nhảy vào chảy xiết khe nước.

Ngỗi Tuyên bỗng nhiên mỉm cười, ánh mắt biến thành đỏ như máu, làn da xanh đậm, lộ ra răng nanh, diện mạo dữ tợn khủng bố. Ngược lại đem đảo quốc nam sợ tới mức lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống, Ngỗi Tuyên lộ ra nhu thuận cười.

Châu Âu nam hỏi đảo quốc nam: "Ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Đảo quốc nam chỉ vào Ngỗi Tuyên: "Nàng —" tập trung nhìn vào, trước mắt chính là cái nhu thuận đáng yêu tiểu cô nương, chỗ nào là vừa mới như vậy khủng bố ác quỷ? Hắn lắc đầu giận tái mặt: "Không có việc gì." Đảo quốc nam đứng lên đi theo mọi người mặt sau xuống núi rời đi, trong đầu lại còn nhớ rõ Ngỗi Tuyên bộ dáng, hắn không cho là mình nhìn lầm, duy nhất khả năng chính là Ngỗi Tuyên thật là chỉ ác quỷ.

Đảo quốc nam tâm tư chuyển quá vài lần, cuối cùng quyết định đem Ngỗi Tuyên thu vào tay. Hắn thức thần còn kém một cái nhỏ quỷ, huống chi kia chỉ tiểu quỷ tướng mạo không tệ, có thể làm rất nhiều quyền quý cảm thấy hứng thú.

Đi đến giữa sườn núi, từ đầu tới đuôi nhắm mắt lại không nói một câu Nam Dương hàng đầu sư mở to mắt: "Ta tại bọn họ trên người hạ cổ trùng, đêm nay phái tiểu quỷ giết chết bọn họ." Hàng đầu sư tại đồ long cảm tử đội sở hữu trong đám người tâm nhãn nhất tiểu, cho dù là ngôn ngữ không cẩn thận đắc tội đều sẽ bị giết.

Châu Âu nam là một cái ảo thuật gia, hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Không cần nháo đại." Hiển nhiên cũng không có đem mạng người để vào mắt.

Trên đỉnh núi Dịch vu trưởng bỗng nhiên vỗ tay hô: "Oa oa." Oa oa lớn tiếng đáp lại, động tác nhanh chóng chỉ còn lại có một đạo tàn ảnh, trừ bỏ Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi không tất yếu, vài người khác đều bị sờ soạng đem lỗ tai, sờ hoàn sau khiêu dừng ở mà bãi xinh đẹp tư thế sau mở ra bàn tay: "Nhìn! Thất — di? Chỉ có ngũ điều cổ trùng?"

Mọi người tập trung nhìn vào mới phát hiện oa oa lòng bàn tay thượng có ngũ điều đang tại mấp máy trong suốt sâu, sâu đại khái là chỉ giáp đắp lớn như vậy. Vừa nghĩ tới đó là oa oa từ nhĩ sau lấy ra đến, mọi người liền da đầu run lên.

Trần Dương theo bản năng sờ hướng nhĩ sau, Độ Sóc ngón tay giữa phúc thượng cổ trùng đưa cho hắn nhìn: "Nó không tới gần ngươi." Nguyên lai từ lúc Nam Dương hàng đầu sư ra tay hạ cổ khi, Độ Sóc đã bắt trụ tới gần hắn cùng Trần Dương hai chỉ cổ trùng.

Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bên kia Lục Tu Chi cũng đem bắt đến hai chỉ cổ trùng sự tình báo cho Khấu Tuyên Linh. Như thế oa oa mới tính minh bạch tại sao mình chỉ bắt đến ngũ chỉ cổ trùng, nó ngẩng đầu đôi mắt trông mong nhìn về phía Dịch vu trưởng. Dịch vu trưởng mặt lạnh: "Đêm nay giải quyết sự tình sau lại cho ngươi ăn."

Oa oa cao hứng hoan hô đứng lên, sau đó đem ngũ chỉ cổ trùng đều nuốt vàng trong bụng. Sau đó Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi cũng từng người bắt tay trong hai chỉ cổ trùng cấp oa oa, làm nó nuốt vào đi. Oa oa vỗ bụng, giống như ôm ấp bảo tàng, toàn bộ tiểu oa nhi từ nội đến ngoại đều tại kể ra khoái hoạt cùng thỏa mãn: "Trước đặt ở oa oa trong bụng, buổi tối giải quyết sự tình sau liền ăn luôn."

Dịch vu trưởng giải thích: "Oa oa ăn cổ trùng lớn lên, cổ trùng đối oa oa mà nói thực bổ. Vừa rồi du khách trong đội ngũ có một cái Nam Dương hàng đầu sư, am hiểu giảm xuống đầu. Hắn vừa rồi cho chúng ta mỗi người hạ hàng đầu, chờ đến đêm khuya liền sẽ phái đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần tới giết ta nhóm."

Nam Dương hàng đầu kì thực cùng Miêu Cương cổ thuật tương tự, luận cổ thuật không người so đến quá Dịch vu trưởng.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần?"

"Tiểu quỷ."

Nam Dương hàng đầu nhiều sử dụng tiểu quỷ, chính là tiểu quỷ luyện chế tà pháp nhiều kiểu nhiều loại, tên gọi tự cũng bất đồng. Như lấy cổ trùng dụ dỗ, đêm khuya tiểu quỷ theo cổ trùng giết chết hàng đầu sư địch nhân, loại này luyện chế được đến tiểu quỷ thì xưng là đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Độc giả lòng đầy căm phẫn: Làm tử những cái đó trảm long giác .

Long: Gì? Long giác? A, bị lôi lầm phách .

hhhhhhhhh liền tính long lại như thế nào chật vật cũng không thể khiến chính là vài cái ngoại quốc kẻ trộm chặt đứt long giác a, long không cần mặt mũi sao?

. . . emmmm giống như bị sét đánh cũng thật mất mặt.

Chương 107: Khóa Long đài 05

Trần Dương hỏi Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, bọn họ là không là lúc trước trộm đạo long giác nhóm người kia?"

"Nếu như là, ta đã sớm trước giết chết bọn họ." Mã Sơn Phong lắc đầu: "Trước mắt này đàn đồ long tiểu đội so ra kém lúc trước trộm đạo long giác nhóm người kia, nhóm người kia là liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi tới đầy người huyết tinh cùng sát khí, hơn nữa bọn họ đã sớm chết . Tất cả đều chết vào ngoài ý muốn."

Mọi người đứng ở sườn núi thượng, lặng im một lúc lâu.

Dịch vu trưởng dẫn đầu đi lên cầu treo: "Đi thôi, mang bọn ngươi đi Khóa Long đài nhìn xem."

Cầu treo là dùng đơn giản dây thừng cố định tấm ván gỗ đáp tạo mà thành, mỗi khối tấm ván gỗ chi gian khoảng thời gian là 30 centimet, trung gian có hai ba chỗ thiếu mấy khối tấm ván gỗ, dẫn đến hai khối tấm ván gỗ chi gian khoảng thời gian kém một thước. Đứng ở cầu treo trung gian cúi đầu nhìn xuống, vụn gỗ rơi xuống khi đến mặt mãnh liệt nước chảy, làm người ta đầu váng mắt hoa.

Cầu treo treo ở đối diện Khóa Long đài giữa sườn núi, khoảng cách huyền nhai dưới khe nước ước chừng 20m, đại khái thất tầng lầu cao. Độ Sóc tiếp nhận Trần Dương trong ngực Ngỗi Tuyên: "Ta đến ôm." Trần Dương không có dị nghị đem Ngỗi Tuyên giao cho hắn, đoàn người dọc theo cầu treo đi qua.

Đứng ở cầu treo trung ương, hai trong núi gian, đỉnh đầu nhất tuyến thiên không, phi điểu xẹt qua, gió to đem mọi người quần áo thổi đến bay phất phới. Giờ này khắc này, làm người không tự giác dâng lên thiên địa to lớn mà nhân loại nhỏ bé tịch liêu cảm. Dịch vu trưởng đỡ cầu treo thằng đi qua một thước khoan khoảng thời gian, quay đầu lại nói với mọi người nói "Các ngươi đều cẩn thận chút."

Một thước khoảng cách nếu đại cất bước cũng có thể vượt qua, chính là trung gian khuyết thiếu có thể chỗ đặt chân, nếu trọng tâm bất ổn dễ dàng thải không phát sinh ngoài ý muốn. Hảo tại mọi người thân thủ linh hoạt, mà ngay cả Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng đều nhanh tốc vượt qua đi. Về phần Độ Sóc, chân trường, ôm Ngỗi Tuyên thoải mái một cước vượt qua đi.

Cầu treo lắc lắc lắc lắc, bị gió một thổi liền càng thêm bất ổn. Thiếu hụt tấm ván gỗ cũng chỉ là trung gian mấy chỗ, sau khi đi qua liền tương đối thỏa mái. Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Này đó tấm ván gỗ phóng rất nhiều năm, có đôi khi không cẩn thận đạp lên liền sẽ gãy, cả người liền đi xuống rụng. Trước liền có du khách tự tiện xông vào tiến vào thải đoạn tấm ván gỗ ngã xuống, phía trước thiếu hụt tấm ván gỗ chính là đột nhiên gãy rớt xuống khe nước."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương hỏi: "Vì cái gì không lần nữa tu kiến một tòa kiều? Ta nghe oa oa nói, vu tộc hàng năm đều phải đến Khóa Long đài tiến hành hiến tế, này tòa cầu treo sẽ không gây trở ngại đến các ngươi sao?"

"Tu không đứng dậy." Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Này tòa cầu treo đã thật lâu đã lâu rồi, nghe nói là Khóa Long đài tại thời điểm liền có này tòa cầu treo. Mộc thằng tấm ván gỗ phá hủy có thể đổi, mỗi giới vu trưởng chỉ có thể đổi một lần. Trước ta thay đổi một lần, trừ phi chờ khi đến giới vu trưởng, nếu không đổi không . Một đổi liền sẽ phát sinh ngoài ý muốn, ta cũng tìm không thấy nguyên nhân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Thần kỳ như thế?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Đại khái là bởi vì Khóa Long đài cả tòa sơn thật là long cốt biến thành, bên trong long hồn không vui lòng nhân loại tu tòa kiều đi ra phương tiện những người khác đến nó trên người gọi tới gọi lui."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có đạo lý. Long hẳn là đều thực kiêu ngạo."

Khi nói chuyện bọn họ đã tới Khóa Long đài, trước mặt là điều hẹp hòi tiểu cầu thang, cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, bên hông còn có mọc lan tràn đi ra thụ. Dịch vu trưởng ở phía trước dọc theo cầu thang hướng thượng đi, vừa đi vừa giới thiệu: "Mặt trên có một tòa Khóa Long đài, chúng ta hàng năm đều phải ở nơi đó hiến tế. Nơi đó còn có một cái thủy đàm, trước đồ long tiểu đội đội hữu chính là chết ở nơi đó."

Đi rồi ước chừng hai mươi bốn giai bậc thang, trước mắt tầm nhìn cuối cùng biến đến rộng lớn. Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện nhìn không tới ngọn núi đối diện, hoàn toàn bị thật lớn hòn đá ngăn chặn. Mà Dịch vu trưởng trong miệng Khóa Long đài chính là thiên nhiên sáng lập đi ra một khối đất trống, ngay tại giữa sườn núi trung gian ích đi ra, đỉnh đầu tiểu chỗ hổng, tứ phía núi vây quanh vách tường, bên hông góc nhất tuyến khe hở cung người hành tẩu.

Đất trống trung gian là cái rộng lớn hình chóp cụt, dùng thanh chuyên xây thành. Hình chóp cụt cao tới bốn thước, dài rộng nhất trí, thượng dài chừng mạt ba thước, hạ dài chừng mạt năm thước. Hình chóp cụt tứ phía họa đơn giản cổ xưa họa, nhìn kỹ vẫn là phúc tranh liên hoàn, giảng thuật thiên sư chém giết nghiệt long cùng với đem nghiệt long ác hồn phong ấn tại Long hạp cốc công tích lớn. Hình chóp cụt hai bên đều có cầu thang có thể đi lên, lướt qua hình chóp cụt, mặt sau là một cái dựa núi vách tường thủy đàm, thủy đàm trong suốt lại sâu không thấy đáy.

Thủy đàm bụi cỏ bên cạnh vứt bỏ một cái quân dụng siêu, chính là lúc trước chết ở chỗ này đồ long tiểu đội thành viên. Dịch vu trưởng nhặt lên cái kia quân dụng siêu: "Bọn họ cho rằng thủy đàm trong có dấu long, lặn xuống nước đi xuống kết quả bị chết đuối. Đồ long tiểu đội không cho phép đem thi thể dọn đi, yêu cầu lại đây điều tra đội hữu tử vong chân tướng."

Trần Dương ngồi xổm xuống mò khởi thủy đàm trong thủy, thủy chất phi thường trong suốt hơn nữa lạnh lẽo, giống sơn nước suối. Hắn nhìn xuống, trong nước tầng ngoài trong suốt, ánh sáng sung túc. Nhưng càng hướng xuống lại càng ám, có vẻ thần bí vả lại sâu không lường được. Hắn nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi Dịch vu trưởng: "Kết quả đâu?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Đương nhiên muốn đem thi thể nâng đi, không phải ở tại chỗ này ô nhiễm thủy chất sao? Trước chúng ta ngay tại Long hạp cốc phụ cận thiết hạ trận pháp, trừ bỏ có đôi khi đúng là lầm sấm, nếu không người thường vào không được. Trận pháp bị phá hư, nơi này sẽ chết người. Đương nhiên không có khả năng để bọn họ thực hiện được. Hơn nữa bọn họ cũng tìm không thấy vu tộc, tưởng đàm phán, xem chúng ta tâm tình."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Làm tốt lắm."

Trần Dương nghiêng người hướng thủy đàm hạ nhìn, càng ngày càng gần sát mặt nước, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy đáy nước hạ đột nhiên xuất hiện một đôi thật lớn kim hoàng sắc ánh mắt, cùng hắn khoảng cách quá gần. Trần Dương bị dọa đến, trái tim đột nhiên dừng lại nhảy lên. Kế tiếp sau lưng truyền đến một cỗ khí lực, đem hắn tha ly thủy đàm biên. Hắn quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Độ Sóc lãnh lệ biểu tình: "Làm sao vậy?"

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống."

Trần Dương hoảng sợ, quay đầu lại nhìn thủy đàm, thủy đàm bình tĩnh vô sóng, trong suốt vô cùng, nhưng mặc cho ai chân chính gặp qua nó liền sẽ biết dưới là cắn nuốt người thâm động. Giờ này khắc này, vô hại thủy đàm giống như biến thành cắn người quái vật, dùng chính mình vô hại bình tĩnh mặt ngoài lừa gạt người không biết. Trần Dương chần chờ nói rằng: "Ta vừa rồi nhìn thấy một đôi kim hoàng sắc ánh mắt, tại mặt nước hạ, giống như long ánh mắt."

Trương Cầu Đạo mấy người tiến đến thủy đàm bên cạnh nhìn, 3-4m mặt nước hạ trong suốt trong như gương, xuống chút nữa ánh sáng càng ngày càng mờ, cái gì đều thấy không rõ, cái gì đều nhìn không tới."Thủy đàm sâu đậm?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Thực thâm, trong tộc không người lặn xuống đế nhìn quá."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Có thể hay không long ngay tại bên trong?" Hắn nóng lòng muốn thử tưởng muốn đi xuống.

Mã Sơn Phong: "Nếu không là long mà là mặt khác quái vật, ngươi tiềm đi xuống trực tiếp bị ăn rụng. Vẫn là chờ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp dẫn dắt chúng ta tìm được long, tương đối bảo hiểm."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn Độ Sóc: "Độ ca, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Độ Sóc lời ít mà ý nhiều: "Chờ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp." Nói xong, hắn lại chỉ chỉ thủy đàm: "Đây là lộ, không có Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp dẫn đường, sẽ bị lạc chết đuối ở bên trong."

"Lộ?"

"Đích thật là lộ." Lục Tu Chi khẳng định Độ Sóc trả lời."Chính là mặt nước bình tĩnh, đáy nước loạn lưu rất nhiều, nếu như không có Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp dẫn đường mà là một mình tiềm đi xuống liền sẽ bị lạc tại loạn lưu trong, cuối cùng bị chết đuối."

Dịch vu trưởng như có điều suy nghĩ: "Cái kia bị chết đuối đồ long tiểu đội thành viên trọn bộ lặn xuống nước trang bị thực đầy đủ hết, lúc ấy kiểm tra thời điểm phát hiện lặn xuống nước trang bị hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì, trừ bỏ hơi nén bình không . Lúc ấy ta còn suy nghĩ chẳng lẽ hắn không có chú ý tới khí áp kế sao? Liền tính thật sự không rảnh khí , cũng có thể có thể ở nhận thấy được thời điểm du đi lên, không đến mức bị chết đuối. Hiện tại đến xem, phải là bị quyển tiến loạn lưu trong chết đuối."

Trần Dương chợt nhớ tới một sự kiện: "Khe nước dưới có hay không mạch nước ngầm?"

Dịch vu trưởng sửng sốt một chút, sau đó trả lời: "Có. Nhưng là tìm không thấy mạch nước ngầm nhập khẩu, bởi vì khe nước dưới rất chảy xiết, không có biện pháp xem xét."

"Ta biết ." Trần Dương cũng không có tưởng phải tìm mạch nước ngầm ý tứ, chỉ là muốn xác định hồ sâu trong không có sừng long có phải hay không Hoàng Hà trong nước bị kiếp lôi lầm phách đoạn sừng long. Cái kia long không có sừng liền vô pháp thăng thiên, không biết dùng phương pháp gì bơi tới Trường Giang nhánh sông, lại từ mạch nước ngầm tiến vào Khóa Long đài vách núi trong hồ sâu."Trở về đi, đêm trăng tròn lại đến."

Dịch vu trưởng ngẩng đầu nhìn không trung: "Trở về vừa lúc theo kịp cơm chiều."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mắt nhìn thời gian: "Trở về chậm cũng không có việc gì, còn có thể ăn cơm chiều."

Dịch vu trưởng không đồng ý nói: "Qua lục điểm liền không gọi cơm chiều, gọi bữa ăn khuya. Bữa ăn khuya liền đến chờ đến tám giờ tài năng ăn, đây là dưỡng sinh chi đạo. Các ngươi người trẻ tuổi rất không có thời gian quan niệm."

Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng lúc này tỏ vẻ đồng ý: "Buổi sáng bảy giờ ăn điểm tâm, giữa trưa mười hai giờ cơm trưa, buổi tối lục điểm là cơm chiều, tám giờ chính là bữa ăn khuya. Bỏ qua này đó thời gian liền không tốt lắm ăn bậy đồ vật, chuyên gia nói , dưỡng dạ dày dưỡng sinh." Nói xong, hắn tại đàn trong cấp mọi người đẩy dưỡng sinh 'Khoa học' nhuyễn văn.

Vài cái người trẻ tuổi vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết, Trần Dương quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Độ Sóc điểm khai cái loại này tràn ngập cha mẹ bằng hữu vòng dưỡng sinh nhuyễn văn nhìn xem vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "? ? Lão Độ, ngươi xem như vậy nghiêm túc làm chi?"

Độ Sóc: "Vẫn có chút đạo lý ."

Trần Dương: "Nghiêm túc?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh thổi phù một tiếng vừa định khuyên nhủ Trần Dương đừng hoài nghi, dù sao Độ Sóc chính là khoác trương người trẻ tuổi da. Kết quả nghiêng đầu liền thoáng nhìn Lục Tu Chi cũng là nhận cùng biểu tình, hơn nữa mới vừa rời khỏi mặt biên. Khấu Tuyên Linh: ". . ." Làm người quả nhiên muốn thiện lương.

Trần Dương lôi kéo Khấu Tuyên Linh, Trương Cầu Đạo ba cái tiểu tuổi trẻ thấu đồng thời nhỏ giọng thương lượng: "Mười đạo cửu y, bọn họ không thể nào là sai đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Tỉnh tỉnh, đó là xuất hiện tại cha mẹ bằng hữu vòng trong nhuyễn văn."

Trần Dương tuy rằng không có cha mẹ, nhưng hắn bỏ thêm rất nhiều lão thiên sư WeChat. Mỗi ngày xem bọn hắn cho nhau phát này đó bằng hữu vòng nhuyễn văn, cũng xem qua cha mẹ bằng hữu vòng nhuyễn văn phổ cập khoa học. Chính mình cũng từng tò mò điểm khai, sau đó mặt trong mặt các loại kỳ ba quan niệm kinh đến rời khỏi rời đi."Tính , đương ta không nói chuyện."

Đoàn người từ Khóa Long đài rời đi trở lại vu tộc thôn, hoàn toàn hảo bắt kịp bữa ăn, tại sáu giờ đồng hồ thời điểm ăn đến cơm. Dịch vu trưởng trong nhà đồ ăn suy xét đến mọi người khẩu vị, cho nên làm được ăn thật ngon. Đoàn người ăn uống no đủ sau, chỉ thấy đến thôn dân tự phát tiến vào dọn đi âm hưởng, ở bên ngoài quảng trường khiêu quảng trường vũ, thuận tiện dọn mấy trương ghế đi ra bên ngoài pha trà. Trong thôn một ít yêu thích uống trà người cũng đều từ nhà mình đưa đến tiểu tiểu trúc đắng, tự mang hướng pha trà đủ cùng lá trà, uống xong trà liền khiêu một khúc, mệt liền ngồi xuống đến nghỉ ngơi uống trà.

Sinh hoạt thích ý, cái gọi là hạnh phúc bất quá như thế.

Dịch vu trưởng rụt rè ngồi ngay ngắn: "Bọn họ mỗi ngày đều sẽ đến khiêu hai giờ, hai giờ sau chủ động rời đi, sẽ không nhiễu dân."

Trần Dương: "Dịch vu trưởng không đi múa dẫn đầu sao?"

Dịch vu trưởng trầm mặc, khí thế trầm thấp, tận lực bình thản giải thích: "Ta không khiêu vũ. Đứng đắn vu trưởng là sẽ không khiêu quảng trường vũ ."

Lúc này có một cái đại mụ đi tới uống chén trà, nhìn thấy Dịch vu trưởng liền chào hỏi: "Vu trưởng, sau khúc mắt ngươi quen thuộc, muốn đi múa dẫn đầu sao?"

"Khụ!" Dịch vu trưởng lớn tiếng ho khan cũng cao giọng nói rằng: "Ta không khiêu quảng trường vũ, đừng lại mời ta! Các ngươi mời ta một trăm biến, ta cũng là cự tuyệt. Trở về ngươi đội ngũ, biệt đến nói với ta nói."

Đại mụ không giải, vừa đi vừa nói thầm: "Không là ngươi chính mình nháo nhất định phải đương múa dẫn đầu sao? Thật vất vả có một cái khúc mắt khiêu đến không như vậy cứng ngắc, mỗi ngày đều cưỡng chế truyền phát tin. Nếu không đoàn người kháng nghị, ngươi còn có thể tuần hoàn truyền phát tin ."

Dịch vu trưởng cầm lấy cái chén ngăn trở nửa khuôn mặt, mặt khác nửa khuôn mặt giấu ở trong bóng ma, có vẻ thập phần âm trầm: "Nàng đối người mặt có phân biệt chướng ngại, thường xuyên đem ta nhận sai. Ta cũng thực bất đắc dĩ, các ngươi hiểu không?"

Trần Dương trầm mặc một lúc lâu, không tiếng động gật đầu, sau đó nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, mặt khác hai người cũng đều gật đầu: "Chúng ta lý giải."

Dịch vu trưởng vừa lòng buông xuống cái chén, nói rằng: "Đêm nay khiến cho bọn họ khiêu một giờ, tránh cho đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần thương tổn vô tội."

Xác định không là quan báo tư thù sao? Cái này suy nghĩ đồng loạt tại mọi người trong đầu hiện lên, bất quá không người ngốc đến hiện tại đi khiêu chiến Dịch vu trưởng mặt mũi.

Tám giờ vừa đến, Dịch vu trưởng đoạn thủy cắt điện đuổi người, thôn dân kháng nghị: "Có phải hay không không có bá ngươi duy nhất sẽ khiêu khúc mắt? Không phải hiện tại tuần hoàn truyền phát tin nửa giờ được không? Có thương có lượng, hữu nghị trường tồn."

Dịch vu trưởng mặt không đổi sắc: "Hôm nay buổi tối chúng ta sẽ đối kháng tà ma, tránh cho tà ma thương tổn vô tội. Cho nên các ngươi hiện tại đều trở về nhắm chặt cửa sổ không có việc gì biệt đi ra, nghe được động tĩnh cũng đừng bởi vì lòng hiếu kỳ chạy đến. Xảy ra chuyện ta bỏ qua."

Dưới thôn dân nghị luận sôi nổi: "Ta nghe vu trưởng đồ đệ nói tà ma là tại đêm khuya đi ra, đêm khuya ly bây giờ còn có bốn giờ, hoàn toàn có thể lại khiêu một giờ đi.", "Có phải hay không các ngươi ai cự tuyệt vu trưởng múa dẫn đầu yêu cầu? Sách, chúng ta nơi sân là vu trưởng , thủy cũng là vu trưởng , liền tính vu trưởng khiêu quảng trường vũ thực khó coi còn tự mình cảm giác tốt đẹp nhất định phải đương múa dẫn đầu, các ngươi cũng muốn nhường một chút nàng. Dù sao chỉ khiêu một khúc có phải hay không liệt?", "Ta vừa rồi mời vu trưởng, vu trưởng cự tuyệt ta ."

Dịch vu trưởng như trước bình tĩnh mặt không đổi sắc, lấy qua micro vù vù hai tiếng bắt đầu bài giảng: "Các ngươi nhìn bằng hữu vòng trong mới nhất động thái sao? Dưỡng sinh chuyên gia nói buổi tối tám giờ qua đi không thể kịch liệt vận động, trở về, đều trở về."

Dưỡng sinh chuyên gia nói đều đi ra , không thể không nghe. Vì thế đại mụ đại thúc nhóm cho nhau xô đẩy rời đi, rời đi khi vẫn không quên xác định: "Vu trưởng, ngươi thật không là quan báo tư thù?"

Dịch vu trưởng đem ánh mắt lạnh như băng đưa cho hắn nhóm.

Náo nhiệt quảng trường rất nhanh an tĩnh lại, Dịch vu trưởng đồ đệ đều đem trà cụ, cái bàn chờ thu thập vào nhà, thuận tiện quét tước nơi sân. Chờ đến bọn họ muốn khi về nhà, Dịch vu trưởng gọi lại bọn họ: "Ta tại lầu hai chuẩn bị vị trí, đêm nay các ngươi hảo hảo nhìn người khác như thế nào tróc quỷ trừ tà. Nhìn hoàn liền trở về ngủ, ngày mai giao cho ta ba nghìn tự xem sau cảm."

Vài cái đồ đệ bị ba nghìn tự xem sau cảm sợ tới mức mặt như màu đất, Trần Dương cũng bị dọa đến: "Còn muốn ba nghìn tự xem sau cảm?"

"Đương nhiên." Dịch vu trưởng rất trọng thị văn hóa giáo dục: "Văn hóa khóa không thể hạ xuống, tuy nói trung học viết văn tám trăm tự, nhưng đại học luận văn muốn một vạn tự a."

Trần Dương rời xa Dịch vu trưởng, cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đồng thời lạnh run. Cuối cùng Dịch vu trưởng cùng Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng, Ngỗi Tuyên, Cơ Khương cùng oa oa cùng với nàng vài cái đồ đệ đến lầu hai quan khán, Trần Dương ba người thì tại dưới lầu đám người đầu bụng phụ đồng thần. Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi cũng ngồi ở dưới lầu, nhắm mắt minh thần, thoáng như trong suốt.

Chờ đợi thời gian dài lâu, vì thế hắn nhóm bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện trò chuyện cho tới đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần. Trần Dương: "Vừa rồi tại quảng trường nghỉ ngơi, hỏi những người khác biết được đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần là loại quỷ hàng, hàng đầu sư giết chết đồng nam lại dùng hàng đầu thuật luyện chế này quỷ hồn, sau đó vì mình làm việc."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần lớn lên như thế nào?"

Trần Dương: "Cùng phi đầu hàng nhất dạng." Cái gọi là phi đầu hàng đều không phải là chỉ có đầu cùng thân thể thoát ly, mà là đầu tính cả nội tạng đồng thời thoát ly thân thể, đi ra ngoài tìm kiếm sinh vật nội tạng chắc bụng.

Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ vào cửa nhà: "Cùng cửa nhà kia chỉ đồ vật nhất dạng?"

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại, quả thấy cửa nhà nổi lơ lửng một cái tiểu quỷ đầu người, đầu người hạ liên yết hầu, gan cùng ruột. Đầu người trên môi còn dư lưu máu tươi, phải là trên đường nhìn thấy động vật mổ bụng đào ra gan ăn luôn duyên cớ. Đỏ như máu trái tim còn rất có quy luật nhảy lên.

Trần Dương: "Ai ra tay trước?" Khấu Tuyên Linh nhấc tay, Trần Dương phân phó: "Chậm một chút đánh, không cần quá nhanh giết chết. Chúng ta đây là giáo trình, muốn đi bước một đến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không thành vấn đề."

Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần không có cảm giác đến cổ trùng dị động, nhưng thấy đến người lạ cũng hưng phấn dị thường. Há miệng gào thét mà đến, tốc độ bay khoái còn có thể ẩn thân. Nó quấn Khấu Tuyên Linh, giống như tàn ảnh nhất dạng bay nhanh xẹt qua, mỗi lần xẹt qua đều ý đồ dùng sắc bén răng nanh gặm cắn Khấu Tuyên Linh.

Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần cắn sát con mồi khi bình thường trực tiếp giảo phá yết hầu, đương nó ăn no sau thì sẽ tại trêu chọc hoàn con mồi sau đó lại một ngụm cắn yết hầu giết chết đối phương. Nó tốc độ nhanh vả lại có thể ẩn thân, đánh lén mùa người khó lòng phòng bị. Nó ẩn tại giữa không trung cúi đầu nhìn con mồi, phát ra quỷ dị âm trầm tiếng cười, đe dọa con mồi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tránh thoát công kích, xuất ra kiếm gỗ đào cùng ngũ lôi bùa bắt đầu giáo trình: "Đối phó chí tà chí độc vật, hơn nữa loại này vi bản thân chi tư giết hại vô số người mệnh tà vật, liền không tất suy xét từ bi, không tất hỏi đến nguyên do, trực tiếp chém giết. Đào mộc trừ tà, nhất là kiếm gỗ đào. Nhưng là không là sở hữu kiếm gỗ đào đều hữu dụng, điểm ấy các ngươi hẳn là rõ ràng. Sấm đánh mộc cũng có thể trừ tà, bất quá hiệu quả so ra kém kiếm gỗ đào."

Nói xong, hắn đột nhiên xoay người một kiếm bổ ra trốn dấu ở phía sau đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần ngụy trang, khảm thương đối phương. Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần kêu thảm một tiếng, cấp tốc lui về phía sau lần thứ hai ẩn thân.

Vu tộc cách vách cảnh khu phụ cận mỗ gia trong khách sạn, Nam Dương hàng đầu sư đột nhiên kêu rên một tiếng, kéo khai vạt áo phát hiện trong ngực xuất hiện một đạo thật sâu vết thương. Vừa thấy vết thương hắn liền biết chính mình đá đến ván sắt, hắn hung tợn nói: "Giảo hoạt người Hoa, bọn họ lừa gạt ta! Bọn họ không là người thường, mà là thiên sư!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh thu hồi đào mộc đem, nghĩ nghĩ lui về chỗ ngồi: "Nếu trong tay không có kiếm gỗ đào hoặc là mặt khác pháp khí, thì có thể sử dụng bùa. Trừ tà trấn ma linh phù chủng loại nhiều nhất, không cần tất cả đều sẽ. Chỉ cần sẽ một loại, quen tay hay việc, cũng có thể sấm biến thiên hạ."

Lầu hai thượng Dịch vu trưởng vài cái đồ đệ sôi nổi xuất ra tập vở cùng bút ký xuống dưới, Trần Dương thấy thế liền nêu ví dụ: "Chúng ta phân cục có một cái thành viên, gọi Mao Tiểu Lị. Nàng sẽ họa rất nhiều phù, nhưng duy nhất có cường đại công kích tính chính là ngũ lôi bùa. Bởi vì nàng thường xuyên sử dụng ngũ lôi bùa, cho nên bách phát bách trúng hơn nữa uy lực thực đại. Cầu Đạo, ngươi cho bọn hắn triển lãm như thế nào chính xác sử dụng bùa."

Trương Cầu Đạo đứng dậy: "Hảo."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Nhớ kỹ."

Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Trừ tà bùa, trấn tà linh phù, ngũ lôi bùa là đơn giản nhất hữu hiệu trừ tà bùa, nếu muốn dùng khẩu quyết hoặc là chú ngữ, tốt nhất dùng kim quang thần nguyền rủa hoặc cửu tự chân ngôn."

Hắn đi đến trong đại sảnh gian, rũ mắt đứng yên, hai tay rủ tại hai bên, dán quần. Trong lòng bàn tay giấu ngũ lôi bùa, tại đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần phác khi đi tới một cái lộn mèo tránh thoát đi cũng thuận tay kéo chặt nó ruột hung hăng vứt đến mặt đất, ẩu đả nhất đốn sau mới đem ngũ lôi bùa nhét vào đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần trong miệng, người sau theo bản năng nuốt vào dạ dày trong.

Trương Cầu Đạo lui về phía sau vài bước, vỗ tay: "Kế tiếp là kíp nổ."

Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh khe khẽ nói nhỏ: "Quả nhiên dùng ngũ lôi bùa, Mao Tiểu Lị . . ."

Hàng đầu sư dự cảm không ổn, lập tức gọi về hồi đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần. Đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần là quỷ hàng, cùng hàng đầu sư tu hành chặt chẽ liên quan. Có đôi khi hàng đầu sư sẽ phái chúng nó đi ra ngoài tìm kiếm gan no bụng cùng với gia tăng tu hành, có đôi khi gặp được bất đắc dĩ thời điểm liền sẽ phái đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần đi cùng người quyết đấu. Nếu quyết đấu thất bại, đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần tử vong, hàng đầu sư cũng sẽ tử vong.

Trước mắt Nam Dương hàng đầu sư hối hận không kịp, hắn cho rằng đây chẳng qua là vài cái người thường, ham bọn họ gan, cho nên mới sẽ phái xuất đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần. Nhưng đương hắn tưởng muốn gọi về hồi đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần khi, lại phát hiện liên hệ bị chém đứt.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Thần binh lôi binh lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Phanh! Tiếng nổ mạnh khởi, đầu người bụng phụ đồng thần bị ngũ lôi oanh nổ thành mảnh nhỏ. Cùng lúc đó, trong khách sạn Nam Dương hàng đầu sư giãy dụa mấy bước sau té ngã trên đất, bất quá một hồi liền toàn thân hư thối hòa tan, chỉ còn lại có trống rỗng quần áo.

Châu Âu ảo thuật gia gõ cửa người hiểu biết ít đến, không gặp đến Nam Dương hàng đầu sư, dưới chân đá đến hàng đầu sư quần áo. Cúi đầu chăm chú nhìn vài giây, cười một chút dường như không có việc gì lui rời khỏi phòng gian. Đóng cửa lại thời điểm, đối diện Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư mặt âm trầm hỏi ý kiến: "Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

Ảo thuật gia cười trả lời: "Không có việc gì."

Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư yêu cầu: "Hôm nay đám người kia bên trong tiểu cô nương, ngươi giúp ta điều tra thân phận của nàng, ta nghĩ muốn nàng."

Ảo thuật gia: "Hảo."

Trương Cầu Đạo đá đá rơi rụng tại dưới chân gan, ngẩng đầu đối Mã Sơn Phong nói rằng: "Mã thúc, cảm giác không có trước ngươi miêu tả kia hỏa trộm cướp giả lợi hại."

Mã Sơn Phong phất tay: "Năm đó bọn họ đều là chân chính bỏ mạng đồ, hiện tại đám người kia sống an nhàn sung sướng, ăn nhậu chơi bời, không điểm bản lĩnh. Ở nước ngoài có thể sử dụng điểm ấy thủ đoạn nhỏ hại nhân, ở quốc nội chỉ có thể bị đánh."

Dịch vu trưởng đứng dậy phân phó vài cái đồ đệ: "Đi xuống thu thập đại sảnh, nhớ rõ ba nghìn tự xem sau cảm. Những người khác đều đi nghỉ ngơi, chuyên gia nói thức đêm một đêm đoản mệnh mười năm." Nói xong cước bộ vội vàng trở về phòng đi ngủ.

Trần Dương: "Đều trở về đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vu tộc thôn dân: Vu trưởng khiêu vũ cứng ngắc, cùng cương thi nhất dạng. Xấu lắm nháo phải làm múa dẫn đầu, duy nhất một thủ khiêu đến còn đi, mỗi ngày cưỡng chế truyền phát tin, thiếu chút nữa liền tuần hoàn truyền phát tin. Không đứng đắn!

Dịch vu trưởng: Trẫm tôn nghiêm, không có! ! !

Kia gì, kỳ thật còn có một cái văn chương. Đại cương thực loạn, tính lậu một cái. Này văn chương ngày mai cuối cùng một chương chấm dứt, sau đó sau văn chương liền thật là cuối cùng một cái văn chương .

PS: Là ảo thuật gia không là ma pháp sư, không viết sai, bút tâm.

Chương 108: Khóa Long đài 06

Mười lăm đêm trăng tròn, ánh trăng sáng tỏ rơi tại núi rừng gian, coi như lung thượng tầng bạch ngọc sa mỏng. Vu tộc phụ cận động vật đều chạy đến, côn trùng kêu to thay nhau xuất hiện, núi rừng gian lập tức liền náo nhiệt đứng lên. Dưới ánh trăng, Dịch vu trưởng mở ra bàn tay, đối oa oa nói: "Nhổ ra." Oa oa không tình nguyện phun ra điều hình dạng bạch ngọc, móng tay đắp lớn nhỏ.

Trần Dương thấy thế tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Đây là cái gì?"

"Thịt cổ trùng. Tương đương với thịt tươi, thực trân quý, thực khó bồi dưỡng. Đối với dựa thực thịt tươi sinh linh mà nói, thịt cổ trùng sẽ cùng với thịt tươi, bồi dưỡng thời điểm chỉ cần một chút huyết cùng các loại trân quý dược liệu, dược dùng giá trị rất cao. Đây chỉ là ấu tể, đầy đủ nuôi nấng Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp. Thịt cổ trùng trong phóng một chút ta huyết, ta có thể lợi dụng vu thuật tùy thời chưởng khống Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp hành tung."

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Dịch vu trưởng lòng bàn tay bạch ngọc điều, nói rằng: "Nó không động?"

"Thịt cổ trùng tương đương với thịt linh chi, cũng chính là thái tuế, đều là sống , sẽ không chạy khiêu đi lại nhưng là sẽ hô hấp." Dịch vu trưởng mở ra thủy tinh mãnh ngón tay giữa lớn nhỏ viên khổng che, thủy tinh mãnh trung Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp lập tức đánh lên đến, thiếu chút nữa đem cồng kềnh thủy tinh mãnh đụng ngã lăn. Tương đối với Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp mà nói, thủy tinh mãnh là một cái khổng lồ nhà giam, nó lại có thể thiếu chút nữa đụng ngã lăn, đủ thấy này hung tính.

Dịch vu trưởng đem thịt cổ trùng ném vào thủy tinh mãnh trung, vốn là ý đồ phá khai thủy tinh mãnh Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp lập tức đánh về phía kia chỉ thịt cổ trùng điên cuồng cắn nuốt. Cắn nuốt sạch sẽ sau đó liền sở tại góc nghỉ ngơi, Trần Dương nâng lên thủy tinh mãnh: "Đi thôi. Trực tiếp đi Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Tị thủy phù cùng bế khí phù chuẩn bị tốt ?"

"Mang lên ." Trần Dương quay đầu nhìn về phía Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng: "Mã thúc, Mã thẩm, các ngươi không đi sao?"

Hai người khoát tay nói không đi, Ngỗi Tuyên tránh ra Cơ Khương dắt tay nàng, đánh về phía oa oa ngửa mặt đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ta cũng phải đi, ta nghĩ thấy không có trường heo mặt thân rắn long."

Trần Dương chịu không nổi Ngỗi Tuyên dây dưa liền từ trong túi tiền xuất ra tị thủy phù cùng bế khí phù cho nàng: "Không cần chạy loạn."

Ngỗi Tuyên nhu thuận gật đầu, sau đó ôm oa oa trộm cười. Đoàn người trừ bỏ Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng cùng Ngỗi Tuyên, những người khác đi theo Dịch vu trưởng lần thứ hai đặt chân Long hạp cốc Khóa Long đài. Núi rừng gian sáng ngời rõ ràng, dưới chân nhô ra hòn đá hoặc rể cây đều có thể nhìn xem nhất thanh nhị sở, đồng dạng bao quát sườn núi thượng bái nguyệt hồ ly.

Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Vu tộc vị trí địa phương, đàn loan núi non trùng điệp, núi non khung xương gắn bó một cái xoay quanh long. Vu tộc vị trí đúng là long mạch trái tim, cho nên nơi đây non xanh nước biếc, linh khí bức người, chung quanh cũng có vô số thông nhân tính động vật oa cư tại thôn phụ cận sườn núi trong tu luyện. Mỗi đến đêm trăng tròn dọc theo thôn bên ngoài đi, có thể nhìn đến sườn núi thượng đình một cái hoặc sổ chỉ thông nhân tính hồ ly tại bái nguyệt, trên cơ bản mở linh trí. Người đi qua, chúng nó sẽ nhìn chằm chằm các ngươi nhìn, thẳng đến các ngươi đi xa, chỉ cần đừng đi thương tổn chúng nó, chúng nó liền sẽ không đả thương hại các ngươi."

Xa xa có thể nhìn đến sườn núi thượng một vòng xanh mượt ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương bọn họ nhìn, không biết tăng thêm thấy không rõ lắm quả thật sẽ cho người trong lòng sợ hãi, cho rằng gặp được sơn gian quỷ quái. Chờ đến gần nhìn liền phát hiện là hai chỉ thành niên hồng mao đại hồ ly cùng với ba bốn chỉ hồng mao tiểu hồ ly, mở linh trí hồ ly tựa hồ ý thức được trong đám người có chúng nó không thể đắc tội đại nhân vật, vì thế sôi nổi cúi đầu nằm úp sấp nằm ở sườn núi thượng đẳng yếu thế.

Trần Dương cười nói: "Còn thật mở linh trí."

Dịch vu trưởng thu hồi ánh mắt: "Xem như người quen cũ."

Bọn họ đi qua sườn núi, đi ra rất xa sau, Trần Dương gặp lại sau đến hai chỉ thành niên hồng mao đại hồ ly giơ lên cổ, sau lưng là ngọc bàn trăng tròn, hồ ly tại trăng tròn trung tâm, chỉ còn một cái tiểu hắc ảnh. Hồng mao hồ ly đem hôn bộ đâm vào trăng tròn trung tâm, không ngừng hít sâu, giống như có thể nhìn thấy màu ngân bạch ánh trăng biến thành tinh thể bị hấp thu tiến hồng mao hồ ly trong cơ thể, trợ này tu luyện thành hồ tiên.

Núi rừng gian nhất không thiếu khuyết tinh quái cùng cô hồn dã quỷ, một đường đi tới có thể nhìn đến không ít. Mãi cho đến chân núi, đi ngang qua ba đào mãnh liệt khe nước, Trần Dương dừng bước, nhìn chăm chú mãnh liệt nước sông, lắng nghe cách đó không xa thác nước rống giận thanh âm, cảm giác dưới chân thổ địa tại run rẩy. Trần Dương vẻ mặt một trận hoảng hốt, phảng phất từ nước sông thác nước rống giận xuôi tai xuất long mạch ở chỗ sâu trong cuộn mình đứng lên long, tại phát ra phẫn nộ tiếng hô.

Độ Sóc đè lại Trần Dương bả vai, thấp giọng hỏi: "Dương Dương, làm sao vậy?"

Trần Dương chỉ chỉ khe nước: "Suối nước giống như tại hơi nước." Độ Sóc ngẩng đầu vọng đi qua, nhìn kỹ phát hiện suối nước đúng là hơi nước, nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt nhỏ không thể thấy. Mọi người nghi hoặc hết sức, Độ Sóc đi đến khe nước bên cạnh đem tay thăm nước vào trung, sau đó đứng dậy nói rằng: "Thủy thực băng."

Trần Dương đem tay bao trùm thượng Độ Sóc bàn tay to, người sau trên tay độ ấm rét lạnh đến xương, mới vừa vừa chạm vào bính liền sợ run cả người. Độ Sóc theo bản năng thu hồi tay, nhưng bị Trần Dương dường như không có việc gì nắm chặt: "Suối nước lãnh đến hơi nước, hiện tại tháng mười sơ, thủy sẽ không lạnh như thế, phải là nước ngầm."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Đi thôi, lên trước sơn. Ta lo lắng đụng vào thành đàn Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, muốn giải quyết nói rất phiền toái, cũng sẽ chậm trễ chúng ta tìm Long."

"Ân." Vì thế đoàn người tiếp tục thượng sơn, tới cầu treo, kiều hạ suối nước dưới ánh trăng có vẻ càng vì mãnh liệt khủng bố. Lãng khởi, đánh lên vách núi bọt nước văng khắp nơi. Nhìn liếc mắt một cái đều làm người trong lòng run sợ, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Buổi tối suối nước sẽ so ban ngày càng mãnh liệt sao?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Trước kia chưa từng có tình huống tương tự."

Bọn họ đi qua cầu treo, treo ở cầu treo trung gian thời điểm, gió đêm rét lạnh đến xương, quát đến bọn họ quần áo bay phất phới. Oa oa bắt không được Ngỗi Tuyên quần áo, mãnh liệt bị quát phi, may mắn Trần Dương tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt nó bắt lấy. Nhưng là đem oa oa sợ tới mức quá, nhu thuận trốn vào Dịch vu trưởng ba lô trong không dám trở ra, chỉ ngẫu nhiên lộ ra song đen lúng liếng ánh mắt trộm nhìn bên ngoài.

Độ Sóc gắt gao kéo chặt Trần Dương tay không có buông ra, tại vượt qua một thước khoan khoảng thời gian tấm ván gỗ khi cũng không có buông ra. Trần Dương nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Hai người dắt tay dễ dàng xuất sự."

Độ Sóc liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Ta tại, sẽ không để cho ngươi xuất sự." Trần Dương trộm liếc mắt phía trước đội hữu, cố ý dừng ở mặt sau, kiễng mủi chân thân khẩu Độ Sóc hai má: "Ta liền thích ngươi có thể nói."

Giấu ở vu trưởng ba lô trong oa oa thấy như vậy một màn lập tức che ánh mắt: "Dương Dương tại làm xấu hổ xấu hổ sự tình." Tiền phương một đám người bá bá quay đầu, ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương nhìn, giống như muốn tìm xuất bọn họ đang làm gì đó xấu hổ xấu hổ sự tình.

Trần Dương co giật khóe miệng: "Oa oa nhìn lầm rồi."

Đoàn người lập tức lộ ra 'Hiểu, chúng ta hiểu' tươi cười, đáng khinh lại thiếu đòn. Chờ đi qua cầu treo tới Khóa Long đài khi, Trần Dương mở ra thủy tinh mãnh thả ra bên trong Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp. Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp trên không trung xoay quanh một vòng, một nửa cánh là mỹ nhân mặt, một nửa cánh là quỷ mặt, giao tương huy động nháy mắt mỹ nhân mặt cùng mặt quỷ qua lại thay đổi, tại dưới ánh trăng lại có loại quỷ dị mỹ cảm.

Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp ăn uống no đủ sau chỉ tưởng sự đẻ trứng, cũng không có tưởng muốn công kích Trần Dương đám người ý tứ. Bởi vậy Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp trên không trung xoay quanh vài vòng sau, phát hiện nơi này là đi thông sào huyệt lộ liền hướng phía mỗ cái phương hướng bay qua. Mọi người một đường đi theo, phát hiện này chỉ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp tại Khóa Long đài mặt sau thủy đàm phía trên xoay quanh vài lần sau tiến vào trong nước.

Ánh trăng rơi mặt nước, thủy đàm tầng ngoài như cũ trong suốt, nhưng đáy nước tối đen một mảnh, hình thành thâm hắc động không thấy đáy, làm người nhìn thấy tâm thần sợ hãi, càng miễn bàn còn muốn xuống nước. Trần Dương nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Đi xuống sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhún vai: "Đến đều đến , nhất định phải tìm tòi đến tột cùng. Huống chi cả đời khó được nhìn thấy long, bất luận như thế nào đều phải đi xuống xem một chút." Trương Cầu Đạo xuất ra không thấm nước túi, đưa điện thoại di động bỏ vào cũng nói rằng: "Ta muốn trực tiếp long cấp Tiểu Lị nhìn, nàng cố ý thức đêm chờ nhìn long ."

Ngỗi Tuyên vẫn là câu nói kia: "Ta muốn nhìn xem không là heo mặt thân rắn long." Dịch vu trưởng cười nhạt: "Ta cả đời cũng chưa thấy qua long, khi còn bé nghe vu trưởng đề cập long thời điểm liền sẽ hướng tới, hy vọng có thể nhìn thấy long. Sau lại năm lại một năm đến hiến tế, phát hiện người trẻ tuổi không lại tin tưởng long tồn tại. Cho nên ít nhất muốn tại bước vào quan tài trước, ta có thể khẳng định có nắm chắc nói cho đời sau, long thật sự tồn tại."

Độ Sóc cùng Lục Tu Chi không nói lời nào, chỉ lẳng lặng ngóng nhìn từng người ái nhân. Cho bọn hắn dài lâu sinh mệnh mà nói, long tồn tại sớm đã bị chứng thật, cũng không phải là chưa từng thấy qua long cái loại này sinh vật. Mà bọn họ giờ này khắc này xuất hiện tại nơi đây, chỉ là vì làm bạn ái nhân, thỏa mãn ái nhân khát cầu thôi.

Trần Dương: "Tị thủy phù cùng bế khí phù đều đã có sao?"

Mỗi người đem trong tay tị thủy phù cùng bế khí phù ý bảo cho hắn nhìn, sau đó hàm tiến miệng. Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hạ đến trong nước đừng nói chuyện, không cần há miệng, tị thủy phù có thể tránh cho dòng nước tiến chúng ta trong lỗ mũi, bế khí phù có thể bảo chứng chúng ta ở trong nước không cần hô hấp. Nhưng chỉ có một giờ dùng được, cho nên chúng ta phải nhanh một chút."

Mọi người gật đầu, từng cái lẻn vào trong nước. Mỗi người tại hạ thủy trước đều mở ra di động chiếu sáng đăng, cũng đưa điện thoại di động bỏ vào bắt tại trước ngực không thấm nước trong túi. Ánh trăng chỉ có thể chiếu xạ đến thủy đàm ba thước thâm địa phương, du quá ba thước, trước mắt từ từ bị hắc ám bao trùm. Hảo tại trước ngực di động chiếu sáng đăng chỉ dẫn bọn họ phương hướng, bọn họ đi theo Dịch vu trưởng, mà Dịch vu trưởng lại là căn cứ cổ trùng gợi ý tìm kiếm lẻn vào trong nước Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp.

Không người biết chính mình tiềm bao lâu, chính là đương bọn hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thời điểm đã nhìn không tới trên đỉnh đầu ánh trăng, bốn phía một mảnh tối đen, đã đến hồ sâu ba bốn mươi mễ thâm ở chỗ sâu trong, nhưng vẫn là thăm không đến đế. Bọn họ xuống chút nữa khi, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện đáy nước loạn lưu vô số, không cẩn thận liền sẽ bị quyển tiến loạn lưu trong ra không được.

Khấu Tuyên Linh chân phải bị quyển tiến loạn lưu trong, vẫn là Lục Tu Chi đúng lúc đem hắn xả đi ra, sau đó rốt cuộc không dám buông ra Khấu Tuyên Linh tay. Còn lại người cũng là hai hai nắm cùng một chỗ, tránh cho trong đó một người bị quyển tiến loạn lưu trong. Đương bọn hắn hai hai tương nắm khi, Trương Cầu Đạo ngay tại một bên ánh mắt sâu kín nhìn bọn họ, vọng đến bọn họ tâm sinh áy náy. Vì thế Ngỗi Tuyên chủ động nắm chặt Trương Cầu Đạo, cùng Dịch vu trưởng ba người đi.

Bọn họ né qua loạn lưu, bơi tới chỗ sâu nhất thời điểm rốt cục nhìn đến Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp. Kia chỉ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp chàng tiến tiểu lốc xoáy trong, nháy mắt bị quyển không bóng dáng. Mọi người thần sắc ngạc nhiên, đều vào lúc này sinh ra một chút không biết làm sao. Bọn họ vốn là dựa Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp dẫn đường tìm kiếm được long, hiện tại Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp chính mình bị quyển tiến lốc xoáy trong, bọn họ còn thế nào tìm?

Lúc này, Độ Sóc lôi kéo Trần Dương bơi tới lốc xoáy phụ cận, hồi mâu chăm chú nhìn Trần Dương, coi như tại hỏi 'Tin ta sao?' . Trần Dương sửng sốt, xem hiểu hắn trong ánh mắt ý tứ, chính là kỳ quái Độ Sóc vì cái gì hỏi như vậy, không tin hắn còn có thể tín ai? Vì thế Trần Dương nắm chặt Độ Sóc tay, đáp lại hắn. Sau đó Độ Sóc mỉm cười, dùng sức một xả lôi kéo Trần Dương đồng thời tiến vào lốc xoáy trong.

Trương Cầu Đạo ba người còn kinh nghi chưa định thời điểm, Lục Tu Chi cũng lôi kéo Khấu Tuyên Linh chàng tiến lốc xoáy trong, giây lát không có thân ảnh. Ba người nhất thời hiểu được, đi theo chàng tiến lốc xoáy trong, trước mắt một mảnh thiên toàn địa chuyển, tay chân vô pháp điều khiển tự động bị vứt ra đi. Chờ bọn hắn rốt cục không lại đầu váng mắt hoa thời điểm phát hiện ở chỗ sâu trong một khác phiến thuỷ vực trung, bọn họ dẫn đầu kiểm tra những người khác có bị thương không, phát hiện người đều đầy đủ hết mà còn không có bị thương mới du lên bờ.

Lên bờ thở ra khẩu khí, xuất ra trong miệng tị thủy phù cùng bế khí phù, nhìn quanh bốn phía, phát hiện bọn họ bị lốc xoáy quyển đến một khác khối thuỷ vực trung, này khối thuỷ vực cũng không thâm, nhưng ở đáy nước hạ nơi nào đó cũng có loại nhỏ lốc xoáy. Hẳn là vừa lúc là theo hồ sâu liên tiếp tại một khối, bởi vì mỗ ta nguyên nhân sinh ra lốc xoáy, tiến vào lốc xoáy có thể hai bên lui tới.

Ngỗi Tuyên hô: "Nơi này có điều mật đạo."

Trần Dương xem qua đi, phát hiện có một cái cao cỡ nửa người cái động khẩu, cái động khẩu tối như mực , bên trong hình như là điều thiên nhiên mà thành mật đạo. Hắn đứng dậy hỏi Dịch vu trưởng: "Chúng ta muốn vào đi không?" Trừ bỏ này điều mật đạo cùng hồ nước, bốn phía đều là trống rỗng thạch bích, mà bọn họ cũng tìm không thấy Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp.

Dịch vu trưởng: "Cổ trùng gợi ý ta muốn đi vào."

"Kia đi thôi."

Đoàn người đi vào mật đạo trung. Cùng lúc đó chân núi ảo thuật gia cùng Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư mang theo một đám võ trang đội ngũ chính diện lâm Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp công kích, ảo thuật gia thối lui đến đội ngũ mặt sau cùng, mắt lạnh nhìn một cái đội hữu bị Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp vây công gặm quang huyết nhục cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có một tầng bạch cốt. Loại tình huống này làm hắn nhớ tới sa mạc trung hành quân kiến, hắn cũng không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, mà là hạ lệnh muốn đội ngũ sử dụng bạch lân đạn giết chết trước mắt này đàn khủng bố quỷ dị hồ điệp.

Nhưng đương hắn mới vừa so ra tay thế chợt nghe đến phía sau truyền đến khàn khàn như đồng la thanh âm: "Biệt thương tổn quỷ điệp."

Ảo thuật gia thần sắc biến đổi, biểu tình ẩn hàm cung kính: "Ngài mời nói."

"Chúng nó ăn no chỉ tưởng sự đẻ trứng, các ngươi chắn chúng nó lộ mới có thể bị công kích."

Ảo thuật gia lập tức làm sở hữu người lui về phía sau, không cần ngăn trở này đàn quỷ dị khủng bố hồ điệp lộ. Sở hữu người nghe lệnh lui về phía sau, cảnh giác ngóng nhìn Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp, quả nhiên Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp không lại công kích bọn họ, mà là thành quần kết đội hướng trên núi bay qua.

Ảo thuật gia phía sau cái kia khàn khàn như đồng la thanh âm lại chỉ thị nói "Theo sau, chúng nó có thể mang chúng ta tìm được long."

Ảo thuật gia hô to: "Theo sau!" Chợt sở hữu người nghe lệnh đuổi theo đám kia hồ điệp, mà vừa vặn trốn ở ảo thuật gia phía sau thiếu chút nữa muốn chạy trốn Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư nghe được ảo thuật gia cùng khàn khàn già nua thanh âm ở giữa đối thoại, thiếu chút nữa cho là mình nghe lầm. Nhưng thật sự là hắn nghe được, điện quang hỏa thạch gian bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gọi là ảo thuật gia, chính là lợi dụng hư ảo đồ vật đến lừa gạt sở hữu người.

Cho nên ảo thuật gia tên gọi tắt chính mình là ảo thuật gia, lại giống như tiên tri một loại giải sở hữu đạo thuật, có thể xuyên thủng hắn hết thảy ảo thuật cùng với Nam Dương hàng đầu sư hàng thuật. Bọn họ thủy chung tìm không thấy nguyên nhân, đương thật cho rằng ảo thuật gia sâu không lường được, làm hắn đặt ở mọi người đỉnh đầu đã nhiều năm, bị hắn nuốt không ít tiền tài. Hiện giờ xem ra, nguyên lai là trộm mượn dùng một cái lão quỷ lực lượng.

Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư trong lòng hiện lên vô số suy nghĩ, cuối cùng dư lại tham lam tính kế. Long giác vô giá, cùng với bị hữu danh vô thực ảo thuật gia phân cách một nửa, không bằng làm hắn độc hưởng.

Ảo thuật gia đi ở phía trước, giống như đối Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư tính kế hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Nhưng ở Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư nhìn không thấy địa phương, hắn lộ ra biến hoá kỳ lạ mỉm cười.

Đi ra miệng huyệt động, mọi người trước mắt đột nhiên rộng mở trong sáng, gió núi lạnh thấu xương, bầu trời đêm lãng nguyệt cao quải, lưu vân tự cẩm. Trước mắt bị vây giữa sườn núi, bốn phía vờn quanh đẩu tiễu vách núi, mỗi một mặt vách núi đều coi như bị thiên thần một đao bổ ra, vuông góc bóng loáng vô pháp trèo lên vả lại cao ngất trong mây. Đỉnh đầu chỗ hổng lại giống bị lãng nguyệt lưu vân bế tắc trụ, làm cho không người nào lộ có thể đi.

Trước mắt chứng kiến cảnh tượng phá lệ quen thuộc, Trần Dương hồi tưởng một khắc liền từ ký ức ở chỗ sâu trong lôi ra đến, hắn nói rằng: "Mấy ngày hôm trước ta mơ thấy không có sừng long, liền đứng ở chỗ này, nhìn đến dưới hồ sâu nhảy xuất một cái không có sừng long." Nói xong hắn liền đi tới vách núi biên thăm dò đi xuống mặt nhìn, dưới quả nhiên là cái hồ sâu, đàm thủy mạo hiểm nhè nhẹ hàn khí. Kia chỉ Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp thẳng tắp rơi vào hồ sâu trung, không thấy bóng dáng.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chúng ta muốn vào đi không?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Ta cảm giác không thể đi xuống."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kia muốn làm như thế nào? Đem long hô lên đến? Như thế nào kêu?"

Trần Dương cũng không biết, trong mộng không có sừng long đột nhiên nhảy nổi trên mặt nước mặt, dọa hắn nhảy dựng. Hiện tại hắn muốn gặp không có sừng long lại phát hiện căn bản tìm không thấy nó, vì thế hắn hướng Độ Sóc xin giúp đỡ.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Thượng thanh thiên sư nhưng triệu long, khu long."

Trần Dương sửng sốt một chút, sau đó nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, người sau rõ ràng không có tự mình lên sân khấu triệu long ý tứ. Vì thế Trần Dương ngược lại nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, người sau nói rằng: "Không là ta, là ngươi."

"Ta? Ta không là Thượng thanh thiên sư."

Độ Sóc: "Với ngươi mà nói, liền tính ngươi không là Thượng thanh thiên sư cũng có thể triệu long, khu long. Bởi vì ngươi là Quỷ Đạo truyền nhân, Quỷ Đạo vi vu, gia thần thời đại, đại vu nhị thanh xà, thừa hai long. Đại vu giả, đều có thể gọi về cùng sai khiến mãnh thú sinh linh, bao quát long."

Trần Dương có chút luống cuống nhìn về phía Dịch vu trưởng, người sau ôm Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa cười nhạt nói: "Hồ sâu trung không có sừng long báo mộng với ngươi, chính là cùng ngươi có sâu xa. Ngươi lại là vu tộc Quỷ Đạo, càng vì thân cận long. Cho nên ngươi nhất định có thể đem long triệu hồi ra đến."

Trần Dương định ra tâm nói rằng: "Ta đây thử xem." Hắn hồi tưởng dĩ vãng học quá chú ngữ, sở hữu gọi về thần linh thiên đem chú ngữ đều ở trong đầu qua một lần, lại tìm không thấy gọi về long chú ngữ. Trong lòng hắn có chút cấp, nhưng rất nhanh thả lỏng tâm tình, lâm vào tự hỏi. Với vu tộc Quỷ Đạo, thiên sư gia đạo pháp trung, long là trợ giúp thiên sư lên trời xuống đất sinh linh.

Long phi tự nhiên mà sinh, mà là thủy tộc hoặc linh xà khai trí sau thoát thai hoán cốt hóa thành thần long. Đạo giáo trung ngôn: 'Xà chi thành long, cũng cùng tự sinh giả không khác cũng. Nhưng này căn nguyên chi nguyên do, đều tự nhiên cảm giác trí.' xét đến cùng, xà hóa thành long cũng là tự nhiên cho phép, thiên đạo tán thành. Vu giáo Quỷ Đạo trung thượng cổ đại vu đem long coi là cùng lĩnh vực đồng bọn, cho nên long là bị vu đạo hai giáo tán thành, vả lại tồn tại với khẩu nhĩ tương truyền trung, mọi người trăm ngàn năm qua tốt đẹp lại kỳ diệu trong ảo tưởng.

Long loại này mỹ lệ sinh vật, vừa là phổ biến tồn tại với trong đám người, lại cũng không bị chứng thật quá tồn tại. Vừa bị phổ biến tán thành, lại không bị cho rằng chân thật tồn tại. Nó vừa hư ảo mờ mịt lại thiết thực tồn tại, nó là long! Trong thiên địa duy nhất độc đáo cường đại lại mỹ lệ sinh linh!

Trần Dương đột nhiên mở mắt ra, hai tay chồng chéo hình thành độc đáo thủ quyết, mỗi niệm một câu chú ngữ liền biến hóa một lần thủ quyết, tốc độ nhanh đến làm cho không người nào có thể thấy rõ: "Thiên địa tự nhiên, trong động mê hoặc. Bát phương uy thần, sử ta tự nhiên. Linh bảo phù mệnh, phổ cáo cửu thiên. . ." Long tại to lớn trong thiên địa, hoặc nấp trong sơn xuyên hồ nước trung, hoặc đằng vân giá vũ ẩn với cửu tiêu, ". . . Ấn đi ngũ nhạc, bát hải biết nghe. . . Ta nay thành kính, xin hàng ập đến." Cỏ cây mưa móc nhưng thấy này tung tích, bích hoạ văn tự mong muốn này oai hùng, long là tường thụy, tượng trưng, nó không chỗ không tại."Lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Cho nên dùng đạo giáo trung nhất thông thường, phổ thông thiên địa thần nguyền rủa.

Đương cuối cùng một cái lệnh tự lời nói ra hạ, hồ sâu từ hạ mà lên tựa hồ có cự thú sắp sửa phá thủy mà xuất. Bình tĩnh mặt nước ba đào cổn cổn, không thấy long trước nghe này thanh. Long rống giận vang vang, núi lở thạch nứt, không trung lưu tản mác khai, trăng tròn sáng tỏ che lấy đỉnh núi chỗ hổng, tại kia tiếng rống giận dữ trung giống như chấn động muốn rơi xuống xuống dưới. Một giây sau, mặt nước rầm rầm tiếng nổ, thần long phá vỡ mặt nước chui ra hồ sâu, nguyên bản cuộn mình tại hồ sâu trung khổng lồ thân thể đứng thẳng đứng lên, túc có trăm mét đến trường.

Long đầu như một chiếc tiểu ô tô đại, ánh mắt có bánh xe thai lớn như vậy, râu dài phiêu phù ở giữa không trung, vẩy cá thận phúc xà hạng, cổ hạ nghịch lân, cằm hạ hàm Long châu. Trên đầu không phải là mộng trung chứng kiến hoàn toàn không có sừng, mà là đoạn sừng, đoạn sừng xuất trường xuất non mịn long giác cành cây.

Long nhìn xuống mọi người, cuối cùng nhìn chăm chú vào Trần Dương. Một người một rồng, nhỏ bé cùng khổng lồ đối diện. Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngươi cần ta hỗ trợ, đúng không?"

Long không tiếng động chăm chú nhìn hắn, nhưng Trần Dương hiểu này không tiếng động trong ánh mắt ẩn hàm ý tứ. Hắn đi về phía trước một bước, chính muốn nói gì thời điểm lại nghe đến phía sau truyền đến lên đạn thanh âm."Xin lỗi các vị, hy vọng các ngươi có thể phối hợp không nên cử động."

Trần Dương đám người quay đầu lại, nhìn đến ướt sũng ảo thuật gia, Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư cùng với thất, tám đồ long tiểu đội thành viên. Nguyên bản có hơn hai mươi cá nhân, nhưng ở trong nước loạn lưu chỗ có vô số bị quyển toái tàn chi đứt chân, cùng thủy đàm tương liên tiếp thuỷ vực đất trống có vô số Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp cùng tiểu đội thành viên bị bạch lân đạn đốt đến cháy đen thi cốt, tàn sí.

Còn lại trong tay người cầm thương ( súng ), trong súng trang bạch lân đạn. Ảo thuật gia vi cười nói: "Cảm tạ các ngươi triệu hồi ra long, nếu không ta muốn tiêu phí đại lực khí xuống nước trong nắm long." Sau đó hắn cực kỳ sợ hãi than mê muội nhìn xuất hiện tại trước mắt thần long: "Thật sự là trên thế giới xinh đẹp nhất sinh vật. Nó quả thực đẹp đến khiến người hoa mắt thần mê, nhưng nó bản thân càng có giá trị."

Ngỗi Tuyên chán ghét ảo thuật gia, mới vừa vừa động làm đã bị nòng súng chỉ trụ: "Tốt nhất đừng động, nếu không bạch lân đạn sẽ đem ngươi liên dây lưng cốt đốt thành tro tẫn."

Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư không vui nói rằng: "Đem nàng giao cho ta, ta muốn đem nàng chế tác thành xinh đẹp nhất tiểu quỷ thức thần."

Ảo thuật gia như cũ mặt mang mỉm cười nhìn hắn, sau đó nói rằng: "Hảo. Ngươi chính mình đi đem nàng ôm lại đây."

Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư nhấc chân bước ra một bước, cẩn thận tâm làm hắn dừng lại, quay đầu lại gọi những người khác đi giúp hắn đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm lại đây. Nhưng vô luận hắn như thế nào sai sử, những người đó đều không nghe nói. Ảo thuật sư cảm thấy không ổn, liền nhìn thấy ảo thuật gia so thủ thế, sau đó có người đã đem nòng súng nhắm ngay hắn. Ảo thuật sư nhất thời oa oa kêu to, mắng to ảo thuật gia qua sông đoạn cầu các loại nói.

Ảo thuật gia mỉm cười: "Đi qua ôm hài tử kia."

Ảo thuật sư bất đắc dĩ, vì thế triệu hồi ra chính mình thức thần, một cái lão quỷ đi qua đem Ngỗi Tuyên ôm lại đây. Trần Dương muốn kia chỉ lão quỷ chém giết thời điểm, Ngỗi Tuyên ngăn lại hắn: "Ta đi." Đường đường ngàn năm phi cương cư nhiên bị người coi là luyện tiểu quỷ tài liệu, không tự mình ra tay khó có thể nuốt xuống khẩu khí này.

Cùng lúc đó ảo thuật gia thông qua bộ đàm cùng những người khác trò chuyện, bất quá lâu ngày đỉnh đầu truyền đến tiếng gầm rú. Ngẩng đầu nhìn đã thấy là bảy tám giá phi cơ trực thăng từ đỉnh núi chỗ hổng tiến vào, muốn thông qua phương thức này đem long chở đi.

Long nổi giận, phát ra rống giận. Tiếng hô như sấm, đinh tai nhức óc, nhưng ảo thuật gia đám người có chuẩn bị mà đến, căn bản không úy kỵ một cái không có sừng long. Long tiếng hô đối bọn họ không tạo được thương tổn, long không thể phi đụng chạm không đến phi cơ trực thăng, hơn nữa bị Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp ký sinh vài thập niên dẫn đến long có chút suy yếu. Trừ phi trường xuất long giác.

Cao ngạo long không thể chịu đựng được này đàn đồ long tiểu đội khiêu khích, lắc đầu vứt đuôi leo lên đến trên vách núi đá, tưởng muốn bằng này đánh rơi này đó phi cơ trực thăng. Nhưng đương nó mới vừa leo lên lên vách núi khi, ảo thuật gia vung tay lên, tam khối bạch lân đạn lập tức ở trong nước nổ mạnh, mặt nước hừng hực liệt hỏa vô pháp bị dập tắt. Bạch lân đem đồng tường thiết cốt đuôi rồng chước xuất tiểu động, long nháy mắt phát ra rống giận, tại vách núi gian quay cuồng.

Nháy mắt sơn lay động địa chấn, núi lở thạch nứt, đá vụn ngã nhào. Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư nhân cơ hội chạy đến ảo thuật gia phía sau tưởng muốn trộm đi trên người hắn kia chỉ lão quỷ, hưng phấn thực hiện được tươi cười còn dừng lại tại trên mặt, ngay sau đó kêu thảm thiết ra tiếng, tay hắn bị cắn rụng một nửa.

Ảo thuật gia phía sau lưng truyền đến nhấm nuốt thanh âm, ảo thuật sư hoảng sợ nhìn về phía xoay đầu lại mặt mang mỉm cười ảo thuật gia. Ảo thuật gia cởi quần áo, cho hắn nhìn phía sau lưng. Phía sau lưng của hắn trường bốn người đầu, tất cả đều là sống , tướng mạo cùng ảo thuật gia nhất dạng, nhưng có ánh mắt không có con mắt, có thiếu lỗ tai. . . Thập phần dị dạng. Nhưng là, nhất dị dạng đương thuộc ảo thuật gia.

Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư hoảng sợ muôn dạng: "Ác, ác ma — "

Ngỗi Tuyên đột nhiên biến hóa xuất cương thi gương mặt, nuốt sống lão quỷ hồn phách. Sau đó nhìn về phía Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư cùng ảo thuật gia cùng này phía sau thờ ơ đội ngũ, ảo thuật gia cũng nhìn thấy nàng bộ dáng này, cười một chút, hạ lệnh giết chết ở đây sở hữu người, bao quát Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư.

Khấu Tuyên Linh, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Ngỗi Tuyên đồng thời, tránh thoát bạch lân đạn, vọt tới đám kia giống như con rối người trước mặt phách đoạn bọn họ thủ đoạn, đoạt lấy súng ống cũng vạch trần bọn họ trên mặt mặt nạ, nháy mắt một trận ác hàn. Dưới mặt nạ mặt là trương khô quắt chết lặng gương mặt, đã chết đã lâu.

Ngỗi Tuyên nhảy đến Đảo quốc huyễn thuật sư trước mặt: "Ngươi muốn ta sao?" Ảo thuật sư hoảng sợ chạy trốn, bị Ngỗi Tuyên bắt lấy ném vào tràn đầy bạch ma trơi hồ sâu trong, rất nhanh đã bị đốt xuyên da thịt.

Độ Sóc giữ chặt Trần Dương, đối hắn nói rằng: "Long tại thỉnh cầu ngươi, ngươi có biết nó nghĩ muốn cái gì."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương đứng ở vách núi biên, tránh né đá vụn ngóng nhìn leo lên tại trên vách núi đá, bị một đám vô sỉ kẻ trộm khi nhục đến thương tích chất chồng lại vẫn ngông nghênh boong boong long. Hắn muốn biết long nghĩ muốn cái gì, ngay từ đầu trong mộng không tiếng động nhìn nhau, vừa rồi không tiếng động chăm chú nhìn, hắn hẳn là biết đến.

Người là vạn vật chi linh, đại vu có thể triệu long, khu long. Long tín nhiệm hắn, thỉnh cầu hắn, cho nên hắn nhất định biết long nghĩ muốn cái gì, nhất định biết chính mình có biện pháp trợ giúp long.

'Người là vạn vật chi linh, người muốn là tán thành giao long là long, kia nó chính là long.'

Không có sừng viết giao, giao long thảo phong, thăng thiên độ lôi kiếp, đằng vân cửu tiêu khi, đỉnh đầu tam tấc thước mộc, hóa thành thần long.

Trần Dương biết long nghĩ muốn cái gì, nó luôn luôn tại hỏi: "Ta là cái gì?" Vì thế hắn la lớn: "Ngươi là long!"

Trần Dương có đại khí vận, long liền hướng hắn thảo phong. Trần Dương thay không có sừng long phong chính, không trung bỗng nhiên điện thiểm tiếng sấm, trăng tròn biến mất trên không trung. Hồ sâu bọt nước văng khắp nơi, sôi trào không thôi, sơn lay động địa chấn, phi cơ trực thăng trung trộm cướp giả kinh nghi bất định, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Chỉ nhìn đến hồ sâu bạch lân thủy giây lát dập tắt, nhưng đàm thủy sôi trào, long chui vào thủy đàm trong, biến mất thân hình, bọn họ bắt đầu sốt ruột, cho rằng long chạy trốn. Nhưng một giây sau, đầy người kim quang long phá vỡ mặt nước, ngẩng đầu ngâm nga, lay động thủ vẫy đuôi chấn đắc núi lở thạch khuynh.

Bảy tám giá phi cơ trực thăng đều bị vứt hạ xuống giữa không trung nổ mạnh, ảo thuật gia thấy thế không ổn liền tưởng rời đi, Ngỗi Tuyên mấy người ngăn trở đường đi của hắn. Ảo thuật gia sắc mặt âm trầm không ngừng cười quái dị, sau lưng của hắn bốn người đầu cũng phát ra cười quái dị, không hề sợ hãi, đang lúc hắn muốn ra tay, long cúi người lao xuống đến chàng tháp vách núi, há mồm cắn ảo thuật gia cũng đem này nuốt vào trong bụng.

Ngỗi Tuyên đám người nhanh chóng rời đi vách núi lui về mật đạo, Độ Sóc cũng ôm Trần Dương tiến vào mật đạo trung, đoàn người duyên đường cũ phản hồi. Bởi vì long kịch liệt va chạm vách núi duyên cớ, hồ nước cùng với hồ sâu trung thủy tất cả đều đảo lưu tiến long sở tại hồ sâu, cùng dòng hướng Trường Giang nhánh sông. Bởi vì đương bọn hắn trở lại Khóa Long đài hồ sâu khi phát hiện thủy chỉ tới phần eo, hơn nữa hồ sâu trung kiến có thềm đá, bọn họ dọc theo thềm đá bò lên ngạn.

Trương Cầu Đạo quay đầu lại nói rằng: "Này nên sẽ không mới là chân chính tế đàn đi?" Hắn vừa nói chuyện biên đem vừa rồi quay phim một màn chia Mao Tiểu Lị, Mao Tiểu Lị yêu cầu khai video đối thoại.

Độ Sóc chỉ vào không trung đối Trần Dương nói: "Nhìn." Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn, không trung lôi vân chồng chất tụ lại, rất nặng đến che khuất nửa cái đỉnh núi. Trong đó khủng bố sấm sét lóe ra, tiếng sấm đinh tai nhức óc.

Lúc này vu tộc thôn thôn dân, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng cùng với cách vách cảnh khu khách sạn ngủ say trung mọi người đều bị sấm sét bừng tỉnh, sôi nổi thăm dò nhìn về nơi xa đỉnh núi trọng điệp lôi vân, còn có người rõ ràng chụp được ảnh chụp phát đến Weibo thượng trêu chọc: Hôm nay phương nào đạo hữu tại đây độ kiếp?

Sau đó liền là phách thiên khai mà thùng nước tráng kiện sấm sét ầm ầm hạ xuống, sợ tới mức chụp ảnh nhân thủ cơ trực tiếp ngã trên mặt đất. Trước mắt cảnh tượng này không khác tận thế, sấm sét giống như là muốn đem thiên bổ ra một cái hố , không chết không ngừng. Nương theo lấy sấm sét đánh xuống còn có như ẩn như hiện rồng ngâm thanh, nghe được người còn cho là mình nghe lầm , vì thế lại phát rồi điều Weibo: Giao long độ kiếp.

Sấm sét ước chừng đánh một giờ đình chỉ, đen kịt lôi vân từ từ tản ra, lôi vân sau kim quang hiện ra. Một đạo kim hoàng sắc hình rồng sinh vật nương theo lấy vang vọng không trung ngâm nga thanh đưa tới ánh sáng mặt trời mặt trời mọc, cảnh khu phụ cận dân thành phố tại hôm nay sôi nổi tỏ vẻ bọn họ gặp được trong tầng mây độ kiếp long, thậm chí chụp được ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp trung, mây đen còn chưa hoàn toàn tán đi, kim quang thứ phá tầng mây, một cái cự long ngẩng đầu ngâm nga, thẳng hướng vân tiêu.

Đáng tiếc chụp được này trương ảnh chụp tại sau đó không lâu bị cho rằng là quang học phản ứng, không phải chân long. Lúc ấy mọi người trong tai nghe được rồng ngâm cũng bị cho rằng bất quá là nghe được tiếng sấm sau sinh ra ảo giác.

Nhưng ở mọi người đồn đãi nhìn thấy giao long độ kiếp sau ngày hôm sau, đã nửa năm không có hạ quá một trận mưa Tỉnh Xuyên đưa tới trận đầu vũ, mà sau đó mười mấy năm trong, Tỉnh Xuyên không có xuất hiện quá hạn nạn úng hại.

Bởi vậy Tỉnh Xuyên mỗ thị từng có giao long độ kiếp một chuyện vẫn bị liệt vào kỳ văn, bộ phận tín ngưỡng long quả thật tồn tại người đem này làm chứng cớ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ách, vừa mới phát hiện bị báo cáo, lý do là đề cập tuyên dương phong kiến mê tín, đại lượng giết người cùng thần quái nội dung.

Đột nhiên liền có loại. . . Ta rốt cục cũng có bị báo cáo một ngày 233333.

Bất quá muốn giải thích một chút phong kiến mê tín — trên cơ bản là dân gian truyền thuyết cùng đạo giáo thuyết pháp. Đạo giáo quan võng cùng đạo giáo công chúng hào, vi tra tìm tư liệu cho nên có nhìn.

Quan trọng nhất một chút là, tiểu thuyết mà thôi, đồ cái nhạc, ngàn vạn biệt đương thật.

Chương 109: Vô Lương âm trạch 01

Trần Dương tại hạ sơn rời đi thời điểm được đến long tặng cho một cái long lân, long lân cứng rắn bóng loáng, lóe ánh sáng nhạt, thập phần xinh đẹp. Ngỗi Tuyên tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Long lân có ích lợi gì?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Không biết."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Khẳng định có nó tác dụng, long toàn thân cao thấp đều là bảo vật. Ngoại quốc đồ long tiểu đội tại mấy năm gần đây ý thức được hoa quốc long toàn thân cao thấp đều là bảo vật, không chỉ là long giác, còn có thịt rồng long huyết Long châu. Cho nên vừa rồi cái kia ngoại quốc ảo thuật gia mới có thể phái phi cơ trực thăng đem long bắt đi, mà không phải đương trường giết chết cát rụng tân dài ra long giác."

Trần Dương lộ ra chán ghét biểu tình: "Hẳn là cấm chỉ bọn họ tiến vào hoa lãnh thổ một nước nội."

Dịch vu trưởng: "Ta sẽ đệ trình báo cáo thân thỉnh."

Ngỗi Tuyên oai đầu nói rằng: "Vừa rồi cái kia ảo thuật gia sau lưng trường bốn dị dạng đầu người, giống như không sợ thiên sư đạo thuật công kích. Hắn là cái gì vậy?"

Trần Dương: "Nước ngoài có ác ma thuyết pháp, lợi dụng một ít cấm thuật triệu hồi ra ác ma, làm ác ma phụ thân vào thân thể của chính mình thượng trợ giúp chính mình đạt tới mục đích. Làm đại giới, nhất định thời khắc làm ác ma tìm kiếm thực vật. Ác ma ăn thịt người bọc phúc, chúng nó tà ác giảo hoạt, am hiểu lừa gạt nhân loại sau đó tha đi chia nhau ăn."

"Hảo đi, ta biết ." Ngỗi Tuyên gật đầu, sau đó ôm oa oa sôi nổi chạy xuống Long hạp cốc. Mà Dịch vu trưởng một bên quan sát Long hạp cốc địa hình cùng với Khóa Long đài, vuốt cằm như có điều suy nghĩ bộ dáng.

Trần Dương hỏi nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Cách vách cảnh khu sinh ý hướng tới náo nhiệt, ta cảm thấy Long hạp cốc cùng Khóa Long đài phong cảnh cũng không tệ, quan trọng nhất là Khóa Long đài đã từng thật sự có long. Cho nên ta nghĩ tu sửa cầu treo, mở ra Long hạp cốc làm du lịch thắng địa, kiếm chút đỉnh tiền trợ cấp vu tộc."

Trần Dương: "Không phải nói hàng năm chỉ có thể tu sửa một lần?"

Dịch vu trưởng xua tay: "Bằng chúng ta hiện tại cùng long quan hệ, có thương có lượng tổng có thể đều đại vui mừng. Lại nói nguyên bản cầu treo sớm đã bị hủy đến chỉ còn lại có dây thừng, vẫn là lần nữa tu sửa một tòa kiều — ngươi nói thủy tinh kiều thế nào?" Nàng dừng bước lại, trông về phía xa trọng loan núi non trùng điệp: "Trước không xác định long tồn tại, lo lắng làm tức giận thần minh, cũng lo lắng Âm Dương Quỷ Điệp ăn luôn vô tội người qua đường. Hiện tại này đó băn khoăn cũng đã biến mất, vu tộc tổng nên cùng ngoại giới nhiều giao lưu."

Trần Dương: "Ngài không lo lắng vu tộc cùng ngoại giới dung hợp quá nhiều, ngược lại gia tốc vu tộc tiêu vong sao?"

"Đối ngoại phát triển là lịch sử tất nhiên, giậm chân tại chỗ liền sẽ tự chịu diệt vong." Dịch vu trưởng giảo hoạt cười nói: "Quan trọng nhất là hiện tại vu tộc tìm không thấy vài cái thích hợp học tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp người, còn không bằng từ bên ngoài dẫn tiến."

Gừng càng già càng cay. Trần Dương kính nể, sau đó nói rằng: "Chúng ta có phải hay không bỏ qua đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội bắt đầu thời gian ?"

Dịch vu trưởng vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Đích xác bỏ qua. Bất quá bây giờ còn kịp, hôm nay lên tàu phi cơ đi qua. Ta đã làm đồ đệ đi an bài phi cơ sự tình, chúng ta trước xuống núi trở về ăn cơm tắm rửa. Cả người ướt sũng, dán không quá hảo thụ."

Vì thế đoàn người liền trở về, Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt sớm một chút chờ bọn hắn: "Lường trước các ngươi không sai biệt lắm phải về đến, liền chuẩn bị tốt điểm tâm. Các ngươi đi trước tắm rửa thay quần áo, xuống lần nữa tới dùng cơm."

Mọi người vừa thấy trên bàn cơm phong phú sớm một chút, sớm bị thèm ăn vô tâm nói nhiều, nhanh chóng hồi từng người gian phòng tắm rửa thay quần áo. Trần Dương trở về phòng mở ra cửa phòng tắm, quay đầu lại nhìn đến Độ Sóc cũng theo tiến vào, nhìn hắn làm thấu quần áo sợ run một chút lại đem hắn lôi kéo tiến phòng tắm: "Cùng nhau tắm." Nói xong bình thản ung dung kéo ra hắn y phục trên người, biên bái vừa nói: "Quần áo ướt sũng dính ở trên người lại bị gió thổi làm thực bẩn, thoát ra cầm tẩy."

Độ Sóc bao bọc trụ Trần Dương tay, sau đó đem hắn ôm đến rửa mặt bồn thượng áp đi lên. Trần Dương hai tay để bờ vai của hắn, rớt ra hai người khoảng cách: "Đừng làm rộn, Mã thúc bọn họ còn tại dưới lầu chờ."

Độ Sóc cười khẽ, không có buông ra ý tứ. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ ôm ngươi." Trần Dương đỏ lên mặt, nhỏ giọng quát lớn, ngược lại dẫn tới hai người thân thể khoảng cách thu nhỏ lại. Độ Sóc cắn tai của hắn rủ: "Ở trong hồ nhìn đến ngươi toàn thân ướt đẫm bộ dáng, muốn ôm." Cắn thượng cổ của hắn, "Nhìn đến ngươi triệu long bộ dáng, tưởng áp đảo." Cắn khóa lại cốt, "Trầm mặc một đường, liền suy nghĩ như thế nào ôm ngươi."

Trần Dương nhẹ suyễn, Độ Sóc cố ý đè thấp tiếng nói phá lệ gợi cảm, còn muốn dán ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, xương cốt thượng nói chuyện, làm hắn lập tức liền mềm nhũn eo. Cảm giác so đao thật thực thương ( súng ) còn kịch liệt, trái tim nhảy lên đến rất nhanh, hai má đỏ bừng, ánh mắt phiếm thủy quang.

Trần Dương ôm chặt Độ Sóc bả vai, nghe được hắn cười khẽ thanh âm, cảm nhận được hắn trong ngực chấn động, khí bất quá hung hăng đập đem Độ Sóc phía sau lưng. Nện hoàn lại đau lòng, vì thế đổi thành cắn. Độ Sóc cắn hắn xương quai xanh, hắn liền cắn hồi bờ vai của hắn, biên cắn vừa nói nói "Lại đến bị xem trò cười ."

"Sẽ không. Bọn họ không dám."

Trần Dương rầm rì hai tiếng: "Bọn họ không dám đối với ngươi."

"Bọn họ dám cười ngươi, ta thu thập bọn họ."

Thanh âm dần dần biến mất, cửa phòng tắm đóng lại, tiếng nước tí tách.

Chờ tất cả mọi người xuống lầu, Mã Sơn Phong phát hiện liền Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc không xuống lầu, vì thế hỏi: "Độ cục cùng Trần cục không xuống dưới?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cầm lấy bánh bao cùng sữa bò đưa cho Lục Tu Chi, được đến người sau ôn nhu tràn ngập tình yêu tươi cười sau cảm thấy mỹ mãn gặm khẩu bánh bao: "Phỏng chừng không xuống được ."

Mã Sơn Phong lập tức liền hiểu, Ngỗi Tuyên vốn là vùi đầu gặm bánh bao, nghe vậy ngẩng đầu tò mò hỏi ý kiến: "Trần Tiểu Dương quá mệt mỏi sao?" Oa oa gật đầu nói rằng: "Nhất định là mệt, hiện tại tại nghỉ ngơi. Chúng ta muốn hay không muộn chút nhìn Dương Dương?" Ngỗi Tuyên: "Hảo a."

Mã Sơn Phong lập tức cùng hai cái tiểu khả ái nói rằng: "Trần cục đích thật là mệt, các ngươi nhìn sẽ quấy rầy đến hắn nghỉ ngơi. Chúng ta vẫn là ăn cơm no đi trước đi ngủ, ngủ hoàn là có thể lên phi cơ đến thiên sư phủ ."

Ngỗi Tuyên nghĩ nghĩ, thống khoái gật đầu: "Hảo đi, chúng ta đây không đi."

"Ngoan."

Trên bàn cơm những người khác tiếp tục bình tĩnh nên ăn nên uống uống, thỉnh thoảng tú tú ân ái. Trương Cầu Đạo tại cùng Mao Tiểu Lị video nói chuyện phiếm: "Ngươi tối hôm qua thượng cũng không ngủ, hiện tại đi bổ miên đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị so cái 'OK' thủ thế cũng nói rằng: "Thay ta hướng đại gia vấn an, mặt khác ngươi cũng nhiều chú ý nghỉ ngơi."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ân."

Trên bàn cơm những người khác không bình tĩnh , lộ ra bát quái biểu tình. Mã Sơn Phong đem hai cây ngón tay cái tựa vào một khối: "Cầu Đạo, ngươi cùng Tiểu Lị?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không có, các ngươi tưởng rất nhiều. Tiểu Lị hiện tại một lòng tu đạo, không có nói thương yêu ý tứ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tay trái chống đỡ hai má nói rằng: "Cầu Đạo, ngươi hiệu suất không cao a." Bài bắt tay luỹ thừa sổ, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị cộng sự cũng có tứ năm năm thời gian, quá lâu như vậy còn không có phát triển xuất siêu hữu nghị quan hệ, không thể không nói Trương Cầu Đạo hiệu suất quả thật không đủ cao."Nếu không ta truyền thụ điểm kinh nghiệm cho ngươi?"

Trương Cầu Đạo gợi lên một bên môi, cười nhạo nói: "Không cần." Không cần phải sắt thép thẳng nam truyền thụ cho kinh nghiệm. Hắn cùng Mao Tiểu Lị không là nhất kiến chung tình, chính là ở chung tứ năm năm, từ từ cảm thấy nguyên bản líu ríu có chút chán ghét Mao Tiểu Lị nguyên lai cũng rất đáng yêu. Đương cảm thấy đáng yêu thời điểm, nhìn ánh mắt của nàng cùng tâm tình liền thay đổi. Hắn bắt đầu thoáng có chút thích Mao Tiểu Lị, đương nhiên hắn cho rằng điểm ấy tiểu tiểu thích sẽ không gây trở ngại đến hắn.

Thẳng đến hắn giật mình phát giác thời điểm mới phát hiện nguyên lai tiểu tiểu thích đã cỏ dại lan tràn, nguyên lai đã thích đến tương lai thê tử trừ bỏ Mao Tiểu Lị, sẽ thấy cũng không có biện pháp tưởng tượng chính là những người khác.

Khấu Tuyên Linh buông xuống chống đỡ hai má tay, nhún nhún vai: "Tùy ngươi."

Dùng xong bữa sáng tất cả mọi người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, ngủ một giấc sau tinh thần sung túc rời giường, lúc này đã là buổi chiều hai ba điểm. Bên ngoài thái dương còn có chút mãnh liệt, rời giường mọi người vừa thấy bên ngoài thái dương vì thế nhanh chóng lùi về trong đại sảnh, chậm Du Du pha trà đương danh lão cán bộ. Trần Dương ngáp một cái, đem mặt chôn vào Độ Sóc hõm vai trong, làm hắn cho chính mình nhu thắt lưng.

Dịch vu trưởng tiến vào hỏi: "Hành lý đều thu thập xong ?" Mọi người gật đầu đáp lại, lượng xuất bên chân hành lý. Dịch vu trưởng vừa lòng gật đầu: "Vậy bây giờ liền xuất phát đi thiên sư phủ, hảo tại thiên sư phủ ngay tại lân tỉnh coi như gần."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhấc tay đề nghị: "Có thể hay không muộn chút tái xuất phát? Hiện tại bên ngoài rất nhiệt."

"Không thể." Dịch vu trưởng không chút do dự cự tuyệt: "Ta là cùng người khác mượn phi cơ, không hảo tha thời gian."

Nghe vậy mọi người lười nhác cảm xúc lập tức bay đi, đứng dậy hỏi ý kiến: "Tư nhân phi cơ?"

"Đối." Dịch vu trưởng xoay người: "Nhanh chóng đuổi kịp." Mọi người tò mò liền đều nhấc hành lý lên đi theo Dịch vu trưởng phía sau đi, hành tẩu một đoạn đường tại một mảng lớn phảng phất là bãi bóng mà đất trống thượng nhìn thấy một trận tư nhân phi cơ.

Phi cơ cầu thang mạn bên cạnh đứng một vị thương vụ nhân sĩ, vị kia thương vụ nhân sĩ nhìn thấy Dịch vu trưởng có vẻ thập phần ân cần, tự mình dẫn dắt mọi người từ cầu thang mạn đi lên tư nhân phi cơ cũng vì bọn họ tiến hành thân thiết giảng giải. Tư nhân trong máy bay mặt trang hoàng thập phần xa hoa, còn có trò chơi thính cùng loại nhỏ rạp chiếu phim. Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh oa cùng một chỗ châu đầu ghé tai, sau đó ăn ý ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đối diện bình tĩnh Dịch vu trưởng.

Dịch vu trưởng giống như tập mãi thành thói quen xua tay làm vị kia giảng giải thương vụ nhân sĩ rời đi, thương vụ nhân sĩ rời đi trước còn hỏi: "Cần để cho người lại đây phục vụ sao?" Dịch vu trưởng cự tuyệt hắn mới rời đi.

Trần Dương hỏi Dịch vu trưởng: "Này giá tư nhân phi cơ là ngươi thuê ?"

"Không là thuê, mà là mượn." Dịch vu trưởng sửa đúng Trần Dương: "Ta đã cứu bản tỉnh một vị xí nghiệp gia, trong nhà hắn có mấy giá tư nhân phi cơ. Bởi vì thời gian đang gấp cho nên cùng hắn mượn, không phải hắn tổng là đãi cơ hội muốn báo đáp, phiền không chịu được."

Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ba người bội phục Dịch vu trưởng bình tĩnh thái độ, sau đó lại nghe Dịch vu trưởng nói rằng: "Nếu không ta kia giá tư nhân phi cơ bị đồ đệ cầm dùng, cũng sẽ không cùng hắn mượn, đặc biệt phiền toái."

Ba người lâm vào trầm mặc, Trần Dương hỏi ý kiến: "Vừa rồi tư nhân phi cơ đình mặt cỏ là bãi bóng?"

"Không là. Đó là ngừng phi cơ địa phương, trong tộc không là chỉ có ta một người có tư nhân phi cơ. Phi cơ rất chiếm nơi sân, cho nên rõ ràng phách cái mặt cỏ ngừng."

Mọi người không từ hồi tưởng vu tộc thôn thôn dân thuần phác đơn thuần tươi cười cùng với mỗi đêm nhất định đến Dịch vu trưởng cửa nhà khiêu quảng trường vũ cảnh tượng, như nhớ rõ bọn họ còn vi một bộ âm hưởng thiếu chút nữa cãi nhau. Bọn họ thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng có lẽ này đó thôn dân trong nhà còn có một giá tư nhân phi cơ hình ảnh, Trần Dương còn nhớ rõ hôm nay buổi sáng Dịch vu trưởng đánh Long hạp cốc chủ ý khi nói câu nói kia 'Trợ cấp thôn dân' .

Trần Dương tối nghĩa hỏi: "Vu tộc rất có tiền?"

Dịch vu trưởng: "Tiểu khang trình độ."

Nhà ai tiểu khang trình độ có tư nhân phi cơ ? ! ! Còn bảo thủ tự chịu diệt vong đối ngoại dẫn tiến nhân tài, Dịch vu trưởng căn bản là cái đại chân giò tử! Nhưng mà Dịch vu trưởng thực vô tội nói: "Chúng ta đối tiền không có quá lớn khái niệm, chính là trùng hợp có khoáng sản."

Trần Dương ba người bối đối Dịch vu trưởng, cự tuyệt cùng nàng nói chuyện phiếm. Ngỗi Tuyên đối tiền cũng không có khái niệm, nhưng thấy Trần Dương giống như rất muốn muốn, vì thế nhăn ống tay áo của hắn nói rằng: "Trần Tiểu Dương, ta cũng có thể mua cho ngươi tư nhân phi cơ." Dù sao nàng cũng là có được ba mươi sáu tòa cổ mộ vô số vàng bạc tài bảo cùng với không đếm được vô giá lỗi thời ngàn năm phi cương.

Trần Dương co giật khóe miệng: "Giống như ta nhất nghèo." Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo tỏ vẻ còn có bọn họ.

Độ Sóc thay Trần Dương cự tuyệt Ngỗi Tuyên mua tư nhân phi cơ đề nghị: "Dương Dương muốn cái gì, ta sẽ giúp hắn mua." Sau đó hắn hỏi một chút tư nhân phi cơ giá cả, tính tính chính mình sổ tiết kiệm, khó xử nhíu mày. Làm việc cũng không lãnh lương Phong Đô Đại Đế lần đầu phát hiện mình cư nhiên thực nghèo.

Trần Dương cười trộm: "Thế nào? Mua nổi sao?"

Độ Sóc nhìn hắn, ánh mắt nghiêm túc: "Chỉ cần ngươi thích, ta liền mua nổi."

Trần Dương mãnh liệt chàng vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, cao hứng đến thiếu chút nữa liền muốn xoay đến xoay đi. Nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Thích ngươi, không thích tư nhân phi cơ." Độ Sóc nhẫm khởi Trần Dương trên trán tóc ngắn, nhìn thấy hắn tối như mực giống như thắp sáng vô số tiểu tinh tinh ánh mắt, chính muốn nói gì thời điểm bị đột nhiên chấn động đánh gãy.

Ngỗi Tuyên đột nhiên chàng tiến Trần Dương trong ngực, học bộ dáng của hắn lăn qua lăn lại la lớn: "Thích Trần Tiểu Dương, cấp Trần Tiểu Dương mua mua mua." Oa oa cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, vì thế cũng đụng vào Ngỗi Tuyên trong ngực lăn qua lăn lại la lớn: "Oa oa cũng có tiền, oa oa cũng có thể mua mua mua."

Trần Dương: ". . ."

Bỗng nhiên cảm thấy sau lưng dán trong ngực rung động không ngừng, ngẩng đầu nhìn phát hiện Độ Sóc vẻ mặt tươi cười. Hắn sửng sốt một chút, sau đó phát hiện cả người đều bị vòng tại Độ Sóc trong ngực, hắn bản thân theo bản năng vòng trụ Ngỗi Tuyên, Ngỗi Tuyên ôm oa oa lăn qua lăn lại. Trương Cầu Đạo tay mắt lanh lẹ 'Ca sát' một tiếng chụp được ấm áp một màn, sau đó đưa cho Trần Dương nhìn: "Muốn hay không tẩy đi ra?"

Ảnh chụp trung nghiễm nhiên là một nhà ba người bộ dáng, Độ Sóc rũ mắt khi trong mắt giống như có ôn nhu quang trút xuống mà xuất, Trần Dương hơi hơi sửng sốt, giống như bởi vì lo lắng trong ngực Ngỗi Tuyên lăn đến mặt đất. Mà Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa lại là vô ưu vô lự, vui vẻ khoái hoạt chơi đùa. Đây là trương vừa thấy khiến cho người hiểu ý mỉm cười ảnh chụp.

Trần Dương: "Chia ta đi, ta đi tẩy đi ra."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sang đây xem, cảm thấy chụp đến rất tốt. Vì thế đối Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Cầu Đạo, giúp chúng ta hai cái cũng chụp nhất trương."

Nói xong, kéo Lục Tu Chi vỗ nhất trương, nhìn hoàn cảm thấy không quá vừa lòng, lại kéo thượng Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa, chụp hoàn vẫn là cảm thấy không tốt lắm. Gây sức ép một lúc lâu mới phẫn nộ buông tha, uể oải than ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa thở phào ngồi phịch ở Khấu Tuyên Linh trên người, bọn họ đều là tứ chi mở ra, cùng cái biểu tình. Lục Tu Chi ngồi ở bên cạnh, ôn nhu cười vọng, cực kỳ sủng nịch.

Trương Cầu Đạo chụp hình một màn này, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn hoàn bật cười: "Vô tâm sáp liễu liễu thành ấm." Hắn đem ảnh chụp phát đến gia tộc đàn trong, xác chết vùng dậy vô số, hắn hết thảy không rãnh mà để ý sẽ.

Khấu phụ nhìn hoàn ảnh chụp lâm vào suy nghĩ sâu xa, Khấu đại bá nhìn hoàn tiếu a a: "Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa thật đáng yêu." Vì thế Khấu phụ đang tự hỏi đánh trước tử nhi tử, hay là trước đánh chết đại ca của mình.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Trần Dương: Ta nhất nghèo.

Khấu Tuyên Linh Trương Cầu Đạo: Hảo huynh đệ, cùng đi.

Chương 110: Vô Lương âm trạch 02

Vào lúc ban đêm liền tới thiên sư phủ sở tại Thượng Thanh trấn, Thượng Thanh trấn có tòa thiên sư phủ, dựa vào mang hơi nước thế hùng hồn vả lại tất cả đều khắc hoa thiết kế, màu son tế nước sơn, cổ hương cổ sắc. Này sở thiên sư phủ thuộc loại hoa quốc văn hóa di sản, hàng năm đều có người đến đi thăm tháng mười phân Long Hổ sơn đạo giáo văn hóa lễ, vé vào cửa hơn hai trăm khối. Cho nên đây không phải là Trương Cầu Đạo gia, nhà của hắn là một khác tòa thiên sư phủ, kiến tại Tỳ Bà sơn không người biết hiểu.

Trần Dương đám người đến đúng là vị với Tỳ Bà sơn Trương gia thiên sư phủ, Trương gia người lợi dụng Tỳ Bà sơn địa lý vị trí cùng với bát quái, kỳ môn độn giáp đem thiên sư phủ giấu ở thâm sơn trung, cùng chân núi thiên sư phủ xa xa tương đối.

Thâm sơn trung thiên sư phủ cấu tạo cùng chân núi thiên sư phủ cơ hồ nhất dạng, hình như bát quái, cửa phủ, nghi môn, đại điện, pháp đàn, đại đường, đại sảnh, từ đường, tư đệ, phòng sách cùng thư các, quan tinh thai, dược viên cùng với sương phòng hành lang ốc từ từ, bên trong hoàng cổ sắc dạt dào, xuyên qua cửa phủ, nghi môn, đại điện, pháp đàn cùng với trước, trung hai thính tới dược viên, dược viên trung cổ mộc thành ấm, gieo trồng rất nhiều kỳ hoa dị thảo. Dược viên trung còn có một tòa ao hoa sen, ao hoa sen, cầu cửu khúc, trong hồ đình cùng liễu rủ, bạch hạc hí thủy, trăm điểu tranh diễm.

Dược viên mặt sau còn có hai tòa thư các, quan tinh thai, lại mặt sau lại là phòng khách riêng cùng với sương phòng hành lang ốc. Phía trước dược viên là làm du ngoạn hóng mát địa phương, lại đi phía trước cửa phủ, đại điện, pháp đàn lại là Trương gia đệ tử bình thường tập võ luyện công tu đạo cùng với tế bái tổ tiên, tổ sư gia địa phương, phòng khách riêng cùng sương phòng hành lang ốc mới là bọn họ cư trú nơi.

Từ cửa phủ một đường đi tới, lại nghe miêu tả ước chừng thiên sư phủ diện tích hơn một vạn thước vuông. Trần Dương nghe xong sau đó nghĩ đến phân cục kia gian bao phân phối hơn chín mươi bình gian phòng, còn không có thiên sư phủ chiếm diện tích số lẻ đại. Vì thế hắn dùng khiển trách ánh mắt nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo, còn nói chính mình nghèo, đại chân giò tử. Khấu Tuyên Linh lúc này đứng ở Trương Cầu Đạo bên này: "Tổ truyền di sản, không thuộc về mình. Thiên sư phủ có thể nói thuộc loại sở hữu Trương gia đệ tử, cũng có thể nói không thuộc về bất cứ người nào."

Trương Cầu Đạo gật đầu, sở hữu Trương gia đệ tử đều có thể ở tại thiên sư phủ, tiếp thu giáo dục cùng bồi dưỡng. Mà bọn họ trách nhiệm cũng là giữ gìn thiên sư phủ cùng Trương gia vinh dự, đó là một cổ xưa gia tộc, có nó mỹ lệ truyền thừa nhưng là có sang tân, sẽ không theo khuôn phép cũ mà là vui sướng hướng vinh, toả sáng xuất bừng bừng sinh cơ. Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo nhất dạng, có một tòa khổng lồ thiên sư phủ, Khấu gia nhân thế đại bảo hộ ở nơi đó, ở nơi đó sinh ra cũng tại nơi đó xuống mồ.

Trần Dương cũng không thể cảm nhận được tình cảm của bọn họ, nhưng là có thể lý giải. Độ Sóc từ phía sau hắn đi lên trước nói rằng: "Độ Sóc sơn so nơi này đại gấp trăm lần." Tuy rằng hắn nghèo đến mua không nổi tư nhân phi cơ, nhưng là phòng điền sản vẫn phải có.

Trần Dương kiễng mủi chân nhẹ trác Độ Sóc cằm: "Đi thôi." Nói xong liền đi phía trước đi, Độ Sóc thì như thế khắc lâm vào trầm tư, chẳng lẽ hắn nói sai nói ? Trần Dương quay đầu lại, mắt lộ nghi hoặc: "Độ ca?"

Độ Sóc hoàn hồn, đi nhanh tiến lên, cùng hắn sóng vai hành tẩu. Tuy rằng trên mặt nhìn không ra biến hóa, nhưng Trần Dương vẫn là biết hắn tại nghi hoặc, liền cười nói: "Kỳ thật tọa cái gì phương tiện giao thông, trụ cái dạng gì phòng ở, đều không hề gì. Chỉ cần chúng ta cùng một chỗ liền đi."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt: "Ngươi không muốn những cái đó sao?"

Trần Dương kinh ngạc nói: "Vốn là liền không muốn, ta cũng sẽ không lái phi cơ. Nếu phòng ở rất nhiều, tìm không thấy ngươi làm như thế nào?" Dừng một chút, hắn liền minh bạch Độ Sóc là đem hắn nói giỡn nói tưởng thật. Hắn thở dài, quả nhiên không cần cùng lão nam nhân nói giỡn, hắn sẽ đem tất cả nói đều đương thật.

Độ Sóc: "Thật sự?"

"Ân." Trần Dương kéo Độ Sóc cánh tay, nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Ngươi như thế nào còn đem ta nói giỡn nói tưởng thật?"

"Nghe ngươi nói thích, ta liền muốn cho ngươi. Chưa kịp phân biệt thiệt giả."

Trần Dương bưng bang bang khiêu trong tim, cảm thấy Độ Sóc gần đây nói chuyện rất động nhân. Sớm hay muộn có một ngày cũng bị chết chìm, "Lão phu lão phu, đừng nói bừa nói." Độ Sóc vô tội nhìn hắn, trong lòng vi 'Như thế nào cứu vớt thất niên chi dương' có quan đẩy văn tất cả đều điểm tán một lần, thuận tiện còn muốn giao cho Lục Tu Chi.

Đi rồi hồi lâu lộ mới tính tới phòng khách riêng sương phòng, Trương Cầu Đạo cha mẹ vừa lúc ở phía sau thính, đồng thời còn có Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội mặt khác phó hội trưởng cùng với thiên sư nhóm, sổ một sổ lại có bảy tám chục người. Còn có thiên sư tại chạy tới trên đường, nếu tham gia đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội thiên sư tất cả đều đến đông đủ, chỉ sợ đến có 200~300 người.

Đương Trần Dương đám người bước vào phòng khách riêng liền nghe được Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng Trần Thanh Đại nói rằng: "Vô Lương âm trạch lại xuất hiện tung tích, yêu cầu chư vị thiên sư hợp lực lần thứ hai đem này âm trạch phong ấn. Mỗi giới đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội tuy là vi đạo pháp giao lưu, cũng là vi phòng ngừa Vô Lương âm trạch đột nhiên xuất hiện. Cho nên. . ."

Trần Dương tò mò: "Vô Lương âm trạch là cái gì?" Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người cũng không biết, Trương Cầu Đạo nói: "Trước kia mỗi giới đạo giáo giao lưu pháp hội tuy rằng ta cơ hồ đều có tham gia, nhưng có hai lần không có tham gia, hình như là bởi vì xuất hiện cái gì vậy, cần phải có nhất định tư lịch thiên sư tài năng tham gia."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta chỉ biết phong thuỷ học trung tướng vô lương phòng ở coi là âm trạch, bởi vì phần mộ đều không có lương. Còn có vô lượng điện, danh chuyện ma quái địa phương."

Dịch vu trưởng cùng Mã Sơn Phong hiển nhiên cảm kích, chỉ là bọn hắn mới vừa bước vào phòng khách riêng đã bị mặt khác phó hội trưởng kêu lên đi. Bọn họ vốn là cũng tính toán đem Độ Sóc kêu lên đi, chính là Độ Sóc cự tuyệt , bồi Trần Dương ngồi ở mặt sau vị trí. Nghe vậy liền nói rằng: "Vô Lương âm trạch là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân, mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền sẽ xuất hiện tại dương gian, dụ dỗ người vô tội xông vào, bị giết chết hoặc bị trở thành thế thân."

Trần Dương: "Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân? Không là có Địa Tạng Bồ tát tọa trấn sao?"

Uổng Mạng thành là Địa Tạng Bồ tát sở kiến. Người nếu là uổng mạng, dương thọ chưa hết liền phải đợi âm thọ chấm dứt nhìn thấy hại chết chính mình người lọt vào báo ứng mới có thể hóa giải oán khí, chuyển thế đầu thai. Này đó âm hôn chết sau liền bị giam giữ tại Uổng Mạng thành trung, từ Địa Tạng Bồ tát tiến hành siêu độ.

"Uổng Mạng thành nguyên bản làm thu dụng uổng mạng oan hồn địa phương, tại Uổng Mạng thành trung oan hồn nhóm không thể rời đi, không thể tiếp thu đến thân nhân tưởng niệm, cung phụng, hiến tế cùng tế phẩm, chẳng sợ hàng năm tết Trung nguyên cũng không có thể giống mặt khác âm hồn như vậy trở lại dương gian tiếp thu thân nhân cung cấp nuôi dưỡng. Còn muốn mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn cừu nhân tại dương gian không có được báo ứng, dần dà oán khí mọc lan tràn. Uổng Mạng thành hấp thu này đó oán khí sinh ra linh thức, sợ hãi bị Địa Tạng Bồ tát phát hiện liền đem linh thức rút ra, trở thành Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân 'Vô Lương âm trạch' ." Độ Sóc giải thích.

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Hiện tại hẳn là phát hiện Vô Lương âm trạch là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân, vì cái gì không đem nó tiêu diệt?"

"Tiêu diệt không . Vô Lương âm trạch lấy oán khí vi thực, hút dương gian rất nhiều âm hồn oán khí. Chỉ cần dương gian có oán khí tồn tại, nó liền sẽ vẫn luôn tồn tại vô pháp tiêu diệt. Duy nhất biện pháp là phong ấn, mà phong ấn nó biện pháp là tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn, siêu độ nó, làm nó lâm vào ngủ say thẳng đến tiếp theo tỉnh lại, lại siêu độ phong ấn."

Trần Dương gật đầu, "Thì ra là thế."

Độ Sóc cười cười, sau đó đối hắn cùng với Khấu Tuyên Linh, Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Các ngươi đều yêu cầu tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch, tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn, siêu độ nó."

Ba người từng người sửng sốt, Trần Dương hỏi: "Ngươi không đi vào sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Ta ở bên ngoài tiếp ứng các ngươi."

Tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch siêu độ phong ấn một chuyện hung hiểm, yêu cầu đem người linh thức đầu nhập Vô Lương âm trạch trung, mà thể xác ở lại bên ngoài. Vô Lương âm trạch sẽ hấp dẫn vô số cô hồn dã quỷ, này đó cô hồn dã quỷ nhìn đến vô chủ thể xác liền sẽ chiếm lĩnh. Hơn nữa một khi tiến vào âm trạch bên trong linh thức gặp được nguy hiểm, cần phải có người ở bên ngoài bảo hộ bọn họ cũng đưa bọn họ mang đi ra. Độ Sóc cùng Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội mặt khác đám hội trưởng bọn họ liền là tại ngoại trông coi cùng với bảo hộ bọn họ.

Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Còn có chính là các ngươi muốn học sẽ siêu độ."

Thiên sư bản chức là trảm tà trừ ma, tế thế cứu nhân, trọng điểm ở chỗ một cái 'Cứu' tự. Người phải cứu, quỷ cũng muốn cứu. Tuổi trẻ thiên sư nhóm tại học được như thế nào sát quỷ, trấn quỷ, khu quỷ sau đó, chính là muốn học được như thế nào siêu độ vong hồn, giải cứu vong hồn.

Đây mới là Độ Sóc cùng đạo giáo đám hội trưởng bọn họ không có tự mình phong ấn Vô Lương âm trạch nguyên nhân, cũng là mỗi giới đạo giao giao lưu hiệp hội khai triển trọng yếu nguyên nhân. Thượng nhất đại thiên sư nhóm đem chính mình đạo pháp, hiểu được giáo dục cấp đời sau tuổi trẻ thiên sư, lại tự mình mang theo bọn họ đi phía trước đi, tha thiết kỳ vọng, ôn nhu nhân từ , làm cho bọn họ trở thành một người chân chính tế thế thiên sư.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Như thế nào vượt qua thất niên chi dương?

Lời ngon tiếng ngọt không thể thiếu.

Đại Đế: Tiểu sách vở ghi nhớ.

PS: Về thiên sư phủ cấu tạo là xem xét chân chính thiên sư phủ cấu tạo, chân chính thiên sư phủ kiến trúc càng phức tạp cũng càng đẹp mắt, bên trong có một cái hóng mát cư (nghỉ ngơi hóng mát địa phương), kiến tại bách hoa viên hồ nước trung tâm, bạch hạc, trăm điểu, bách hoa, hoa sen, liễu rủ, cổ mộc từ từ, phiếu giới ra vẻ đích thật là 266 tả hữu.

Chương 111: Vô Lương âm trạch 03

Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng Trần Thanh Đại đề cập Vô Lương âm trạch, giảng giải một phen sau nhắc tới chính sự, quả thật như Độ Sóc đã nói, yêu cầu tại đông đảo thiên sư trung chọn lựa mười tên tuổi trẻ thiên sư tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch siêu độ bên trong oán khí ngọn nguồn. Hắn nói rằng: "Oán khí ngọn nguồn không phải người cũng không phải quỷ, nó không có bản tướng, thiên biến vạn huyễn. Nó vẫn luôn muốn chạy ra Vô Lương âm trạch, hơn nữa giảo hoạt đa đoan. Các ngươi yêu cầu phân biệt xuất cái gì là ngọn nguồn."

Có người hỏi: "Làm sao phân biệt?"

Trần Thanh Đại nói: "Không thể nào phân biệt. Nhưng nó nhất định sẽ xuất hiện tại các ngươi bên người, các ngươi yêu cầu từ bên người xuất hiện người xa lạ bên trong tìm được nó."

Trần Dương nhỏ giọng hỏi Độ Sóc: "Thật sự không có biện pháp phân biệt? Nói vậy thiên sư không là rất nguy hiểm? Vẫn là nói muốn hoài nghi mỗi cái xuất hiện tại người bên cạnh?"

Độ Sóc chỉ nói một câu: "Bình thường nhất chính là vấn đề lớn nhất."

"? ?" Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Độ Sóc: "Gợi ý."

Trần Dương tưởng nửa ngày cũng không thể nghĩ thông suốt Độ Sóc nói câu nói kia ngầm có ý cái dạng gì gợi ý, ngẩng đầu liền nghe được Trần Thanh Đại nhớ kỹ yêu cầu tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch thiên sư danh sách. Niệm đến giả, cần đứng ra.

"Đại Phúc phân cục cục trưởng, Trần Dương." Trần Dương đứng ra, "Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo truyền nhân Khấu Tuyên Linh, Thiên Sư Đạo truyền nhân Trương Cầu Đạo." Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đứng ra, phân loại với Trần Dương hai bên. Trần Thanh Đại ngước mắt, ánh mắt hòa ái nhìn ba người liếc mắt một cái, lại thì thầm: "Mao Sơn phái truyền nhân Mao Tiểu Doanh, Tử Dương cung — "

Mao Tiểu Doanh là Mao Tiểu Lị đại ca, ước chừng ba mươi tuổi tả hữu thông suốt, là Mao Sơn phái Mao gia trẻ tuổi trung người nổi bật, tính cách trầm ổn tin cậy. Trương Cầu Đạo tự hỏi một khắc cùng Trần Dương thì thầm vài câu sau, hai người trao đổi vị trí. Sau đó cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh thì thầm vài câu trao đổi vị trí, thẳng đến đứng ở Mao Tiểu Doanh bên cạnh người cùng hắn chào hỏi.

Trần Dương: "Trước cùng đại cữu tử đánh hảo quan hệ, tương lai phương tiện phao chạy lấy người gia muội muội." Khấu Tuyên Linh đánh giá: "Tâm cơ trương."

Mười vị tuổi trẻ thiên sư rất nhanh bước ra khỏi hàng, đứng ở phía sau trong sảnh gian. Thế hệ trước thiên sư nhìn chăm chú bọn họ, đã đi qua Vô Lương âm trạch thiên sư chúc phúc bọn họ, còn không có tư cách đi thiên sư nhóm thì hơi cực kỳ hâm mộ nhìn bọn họ. Trần Thanh Đại nói: "Các ngươi đều là ưu tú thiên sư, việc này phong ấn Vô Lương âm trạch là mục đích, nhưng không là nhất định hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. An toàn làm trọng, lượng sức mà đi. Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội đem cho các ngươi mỗi người mỗi trương bảo phù, nếu gặp được nguy hiểm tánh mạng, nhất định muốn bóp nát bảo phù rời đi Vô Lương âm trạch. Nhớ lấy."

Trần Dương tính cả mặt khác chín vị thiên sư nghiêm túc đáp lại Trần Thanh Đại tha thiết dặn dò, sau đó Trần Thanh Đại tự mình đem bảo phù giao cho mỗi cái thiên sư. Tại đem bảo phù giao cho bọn họ trước còn muốn tự mình kiểm tra một lần, để ngừa bảo phù xuất hiện sai lầm dẫn đến thiên sư ngã xuống. Thẳng đến bảo phù giao cho tuổi trẻ thiên sư trong tay, hắn còn muốn tha thiết dặn dò, nhớ lấy lượng sức mà đi.

Bảo phù tới tay sau, thiên sư nhóm mới lối ra rời đi. Bởi vì tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch cần với nửa đêm, cho nên mọi người rất nhanh tán đi. Trần Thanh Đại cùng mặt khác phó hội trưởng cùng đi, bản còn muốn đem Độ Sóc kêu lên đi, nhưng thấy hắn cùng với Trần Dương đồng thời cũng không nên quấy rầy. Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng cùng bọn họ đều là lão hữu, lão hữu gặp mặt tự nhiên là tụ một khối.

Trương Cầu Đạo trở lại trong nhà, cũng muốn đi trước tìm trưởng bối báo bình an, sau đó lại bị huynh đệ tỷ muội lôi đi thẳng đến buổi tối đêm khuya mới lần thứ hai gặp mặt. Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh một đạo, rất nhanh cũng chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương, Độ Sóc cùng Ngỗi Tuyên, oa oa .

Ngỗi Tuyên ôm oa oa hỏi: "Ta không thể với ngươi đồng thời đi vào sao?"

Trần Dương cười nói: "Ngỗi Tuyên không là thiên sư, cho nên không thể."

"Trộm đi vào đâu?"

"Vậy cũng không được."

Ngỗi Tuyên thở dài: "Ta đây chỉ có thể ở bên ngoài chờ Trần Tiểu Dương ."

Trần Dương loát đem Ngỗi Tuyên tóc: "Ta không có việc gì." Nói xong, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Độ Sóc: "Đúng không?"

Độ Sóc: "Ân." Được đến khẳng định trả lời, Trần Dương liền lộ ra an tâm thoải mái tươi cười.

Nửa đêm, trăng tròn so tối hôm qua còn muốn sáng ngời. Trần Dương tại Độ Sóc đồng hành đi đến thiên sư trong đội ngũ, Trần Thanh Đại cùng mặt khác thiên sư dẫn dắt bọn họ không tiếng động xuyên qua hành lang dài, dược viên, chiêm tinh đài to như vậy mới vừa tới đạt pháp đàn. Pháp đàn là cung phụng vạn thần chỗ, hồng tường lục ngói, điêu lan ngọc thế, hình như tứ hợp viện. Kiến có tam điện, chia làm chính điện, đông điện cùng tây điện, phân biệt cung phụng gia thần thiên đem pho tượng gần tới hai trăm tôn.

Trần Thanh Đại bước vào chính điện, trong chính điện trưng bày gia thiên binh thiên tướng pho tượng cung một trăm ba mươi tôn, trông rất sống động, trợn mắt uy nghiêm. Một bước tiến chính điện, nhìn thấy những tượng thần này liền không tự giác ngừng thở, tâm sinh sùng kính. Xuyên qua chính điện nhiễu quá thần tượng tới mặt sau to như vậy sương phòng, sương phòng trung không có mộc chất gia cụ, chỉ mặt đất chỉnh tề bãi phóng mấy chục cái bồ đoàn.

Duy nhất có vẻ hoa lệ trang sức là chính tiền phương một mặt tường, vách tường ước chừng dài năm mét, bốn thước cao. Trên tường mặt là một đống phức tạp phòng ốc phù điêu, phù điêu thực chân thật, cùng sở hữu thập đống phòng ốc, mỗi đống có tầng năm cao, mỗi đống phòng ốc chi gian giá cầu liên tiếp, sử này hơn mười đống phòng ốc hình thành một cái chỉnh thể. Chồng chất vô số gian, mỗi gian phòng trong phòng còn có như ẩn như hiện bóng người. Rất thật hoa mỹ, rung động nhân tâm.

Độ Sóc tại Trần Dương bên tai nói rằng: "Đây là Vô Lương âm trạch."

Trần Dương trong lòng sớm có phỏng đoán, cả tòa phù điêu hoa mỹ dị thường đã có loại sấm người âm lãnh. Bên trong như ẩn như hiện bóng người coi như xuyên thấu qua phù điêu lạnh lùng quan vọng đứng ở bên ngoài mọi người, mới vừa vào đến đối mặt chính diện phù điêu, hắn liền hoảng hốt coi như nhìn thấy liệt hỏa lan tràn, mồi lửa vô số bóng đen phía sau tiếp trước bổ nhào vào trước mặt hắn. Tập trung nhìn vào, mới phát hiện nguyên bất quá là một mặt phù điêu.

Trần Thanh Đại chỉ vào kia mặt phù điêu thượng phòng ốc nói rằng: "Đây là Vô Lương âm trạch." Hắn lại chỉ vào chính diện phù điêu cuối cùng một chỗ còn chưa làm xong phòng ốc nói rằng: "Nguyên bản Vô Lương âm trạch chỉ có tam đống, sau lại gia tăng đến thập đống, các ngươi nhìn chót nhất đuôi kia đống còn chưa làm xong phòng ốc, thì phải là Vô Lương âm trạch chính mình tu kiến phòng ốc. Phòng ốc trung tất cả đều là oán khí sâu nặng quỷ quái. Các ngươi yêu cầu tại thập đống trong phòng tìm kiếm đến ngọn nguồn, siêu độ nó oán khí, làm nó lâm vào ngủ say."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía còn chưa làm xong phòng ốc, nóc nhà còn không có đắp hảo, đang tại thượng lương. Hắn tại trong nháy mắt cảm thấy kinh ngạc, Vô Lương âm trạch được xưng là vô lương, tu kiến phòng ốc thời điểm cư nhiên thượng lương. Nhưng lại nhìn kỹ lại phát hiện kia phòng lương không là mộc trụ, mà là người thi. Đem người thi làm phòng lương khảm tại phòng ốc nóc nhà, nhưng đủ tà môn.

"Tay cầm dây đỏ, minh tưởng nhập định. Dẫn hồn đăng, thanh chuông đồng, người trước mang bọn ngươi đi ra, người sau cho các ngươi phân biệt vị trí cùng thân phận, rời đi thời điểm có thể tìm tới phương hướng. Nhưng là đi vào bên trong sau đó, không cần ỷ lại ngoại vật, không cần dễ dàng tin tưởng bên trong đồ vật, vô luận là không là ngươi quen thuộc gương mặt, cũng không muốn dễ dàng tin tưởng." Độ Sóc dặn dò.

Trần Thanh Đại dặn dò lời nói cùng Độ Sóc lời nói kém không có mấy, rất nhanh liền làm mười vị thiên sư ngồi trên bồ đoàn minh tưởng nhập định, mà còn lại thiên sư thì vây quanh bọn họ bảo hộ bọn họ.

Độ Sóc tại đưa Trần Dương đi vào thời điểm nhéo nhéo tay hắn nói rằng: "Ta vĩnh viễn tại bên cạnh ngươi, không tất cố kỵ."

Trần Dương: "Ta biết." Nói xong, hắn liền đi về phía trước, ngồi xếp bằng tại trên bồ đoàn. Trước mặt là một trản châm dẫn hồn đăng, Trần Thanh Đại đang tại bên hông thay một vị xa lạ thiên sư buộc dây đỏ, dây đỏ cột vào hắn trên ngón giữa, dùng đặc biệt buộc pháp, đó là phòng ngừa cô hồn dã quỷ xâm chiếm thể xác phương pháp, tỏ vẻ này thể xác có chủ. Dây đỏ một chỗ khác dẫn dắt tiến phù điêu trung, phía cuối cột lấy một cái thanh chuông đồng, lang đang trong không có tim.

Trần Thanh Đại ngồi xổm Trần Dương trước mặt, khuôn mặt hiền lành hỏi ý kiến: "Sợ sao?"

Trần Dương hồi lấy mỉm cười: "Không sợ."

Trần Thanh Đại liền cười rộ lên, đang muốn thay hắn buộc thượng dây đỏ khi, Độ Sóc đi tới cũng ngồi xổm xuống cũng nói rằng: "Ta đến." Trần Thanh Đại nhìn nhìn hai người, không nói gì đã đem dây đỏ giao cho hắn, chuyển tới vị kế tiếp thiên sư. Đến phiên Khấu Tuyên Linh thời điểm, Lục Tu Chi cũng thỉnh cầu để bản thân hắn đến, Trần Thanh Đại nhìn Lục Tu Chi, trong mắt hơi hơi kinh ngạc, sau đó liền là cười mà không nói, bái liền đi xuống phía dưới một vị.

Trần Dương nhìn Độ Sóc mặt mày, người sau chính nghiêm túc thay hắn buộc dây đỏ. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi thực lo lắng bộ dáng của ta. Không quá giống ngươi, Độ ca."

Độ Sóc ngước mắt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó tiếp tục cho hắn buộc dây đỏ: "Ta đâu thứ không lo lắng ngươi? Còn nói không giống ta. . . Ngươi mới theo ta ở chung vài năm, có thể toàn nhìn thấu ta ?"

Trần Dương chống hai má, nói rằng: "Ta nói có thể nhìn thấu có thể nhìn thấu, ngươi là đang khẩn trương sao?"

Độ Sóc cột chắc dây đỏ, ngóng nhìn Trần Dương: "Dương Dương trưởng thành, về sau không bao giờ cần ta, " hắn thở dài: "Buồn bã thất vọng."

Trần Dương liếc mắt nhìn phiêu hắn: "Hết hy vọng đi, ta sẽ không gọi ngươi ba ba." Kia nói về đến, đem mình đắp nặn thành lão phụ thân nhất dạng, nếu không biết rõ Độ Sóc bản tính, hắn còn thật có thể bị lừa xuất hai giọt nước mắt.

Bên hông Mao Tiểu Doanh trong lòng vi nhạ, chơi lớn như vậy sao? Giống như cùng Tiểu Lị miêu tả hình tượng có rất đại xuất nhập.

Trần Thanh Đại tuyên bố có thể bắt đầu minh tưởng nhập định thời điểm, Độ Sóc vừa vặn sắp sửa nói nói tất cả đều nói xong, vì thế đứng dậy thối lui đến một bên chăm chú nhìn nhắm mắt minh tưởng Trần Dương. Chớp mắt sau, mười vị tuổi trẻ thiên sư trên ngón giữa cột lấy dây đỏ mãnh liệt run lên run rẩy, thanh chuông đồng đinh đinh đang đang vang lên một mảnh, sau đó yên lặng xuống dưới. Lúc này ý nghĩa mười vị thiên sư đã tiến vào Vô Lương âm trạch.

Bên ngoài thiên sư nhóm theo bản năng nhìn về phía phù điêu, phù điêu vào thời khắc này bắt đầu sương mù bay, từ từ bị sương mù dày đặc bao phủ, vụ trung có vô số quỷ dị bóng dáng đang không ngừng vũ động. Độ Sóc khẽ nhíu mày.

Trần Dương mở mắt ra thời điểm phát hiện mình đứng ở một cái tối đen trên đường, cầm trong tay đem không có mở ra ô che. Không trung phiêu hạ nhè nhẹ mưa dầm, mưa dầm liên miên, chui vào làn da rét lạnh đến xương.

Không do dự chút nào mở ra tán, Trần Dương quan vọng bốn phía, phát hiện sở đứng con đường này hai bên trống trơn đãng đãng sương mù dày đặc tràn ngập, phía sau cuối đường giống như bị sương mù dày đặc cắn nuốt. Ngược lại là phía trước có thể nhìn thấy mơ hồ ngọn đèn, nghĩ nghĩ, Trần Dương liền đi về phía trước. Đi ngang qua một khối tấm bia đá, theo bản năng mắt nhìn mặt trên tự: Không đường về.

Trần Dương dừng một chút, tiếp tục đi về phía trước, rất xa nhìn thấy phía trước đứng một cái bóng đen. Càng chạy càng gần, phát hiện bóng đen là một cái xuyên hắc quần nữ nhân, nàng chống đem hắc tán. Hắc tán độ cung thực thâm, tròng lên nữ nhân đầu. Đi qua thời điểm, chỉ có thể nhìn đến trắng nõn cổ cùng tối đen tóc dài. Bên tai nghe được bên trong truyền đến nhấm nuốt thanh, giống như nàng tại ăn cái gì vậy.

Lướt qua hắc y nữ nhân tiếp tục đi về phía trước vài chục bước, chợt nhớ tới một màn này phá lệ quen thuộc. Thơ ấu trong trí nhớ tựa hồ cũng có quá một màn này, mưa dầm liên miên thời tiết, vùng ngoại ô tiểu lộ vội vã chạy đi, tại ven đường gặp được hắc y hắc tán nữ nhân. Khi đó hắn còn nhỏ, học sẽ không phân biệt quỷ quái cũng đã sợ hãi quỷ quái, hắn sợ hãi nữ nhân kia cho nên vội vàng đi ngang qua, sau đó nghe thấy nữ nhân kia kêu tên của hắn.

Gia gia nói qua ở trên đường nghe được người xa lạ kêu mặt mũi của hắn, tuyệt đối không thể đáp lại. Cho nên lúc ấy Trần Dương vùi đầu vội vàng chạy đi, căn bản không dám quay đầu lại cũng không dám đáp lại. Vì thế nghe thấy cái thanh âm kia càng ngày càng vội vàng, càng ngày càng phẫn nộ, càng ngày càng tới gần, liền dán tại phía sau hắn. Lúc ấy tiểu Trần Dương chạy, cảm giác đến phía sau đồ vật tại truy chính mình. Hắn không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống, quay đầu nhìn đến cái kia hắc y hắc tán nữ nhân đứng ở phía sau hắn, nâng lên tán, lộ ra tán phía dưới nữ nhân, nữ nhân không có đầu, mà tán trong có trương khủng bố miệng.

Trần Dương từ trong ký ức bừng tỉnh, mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, quả nhiên nhìn thấy hắc tán mặt trên có nhất trương nhắm chặt miệng. Hắc tán tại cổ đại tập tục trung dự báo triệu chứng xấu, nếu có chút tang sự, liền dùng hắc tán để đặt đưa ma người cửa nhà. Dần dà, liền có ác linh sống nhờ với báo tang chi dùng hắc tán trung, thời cơ ăn thịt người. Nhưng cái này tập tục đã ẩn lui biến mất tại lịch sử nước lũ trung.

Mưa dầm liên miên, rét lạnh đến xương. Nghĩ nghĩ, Trần Dương vẫn là tiếp tục chống hắc tán đi trước, phá vỡ sương mù sau nhìn thấy tiền phương cách đó không xa xuất hiện một đống tinh xảo xinh đẹp phòng ốc, nếu là đứng ở mỗ cái góc độ quan khán toàn cảnh nhất định sẽ sợ hãi than phòng ốc to lớn quy mô. Đi rồi thực trường một đoạn đường, tới một cái tảng đá hẻm, trong ngõ hẻm không có ngọn đèn, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón.

Cuối ngõ hẻm có một cái nhà tắm, nhà tắm bên ngoài bay khối vải trắng, dùng bút lông viết vài cái chữ to: Vân Trì Thang Dục. Vải trắng bên cạnh còn treo móc chỉ đèn lồng màu đỏ, gió thổi qua liền phát ra dát chi dát chi thanh âm.

Trần Dương một bước tiến ngõ nhỏ cảm thấy phía sau có cái gì ở cạnh gần, hắn nhìn lại, rỗng tuếch. Vì thế tiếp tục đi phía trước đi, đến nhà tắm, tại đèn lồng trong hồng sắc ngọn đèn chiếu rọi xuống, nhìn xem tương đối rõ ràng. Bỗng nhiên phát hiện bên tai có người tiếng hít thở, Trần Dương mãnh liệt quay đầu, đồng tử co rút nhanh, nhất trương khủng bố mặt quỷ xuất hiện tại trước mắt, dính sát vào nhau mặt của hắn.

Trần Dương lãnh tĩnh lui về phía sau hai bước, chóp mũi tích đến giọt nước mưa, ngẩng đầu thấy là tán trung miệng nứt ra rồi phùng, dính nướt bọt nhỏ đến. Tán bính tại ngắn lại, tán trong miệng từ từ tới gần đầu của hắn bộ. Trần Dương khép lại tán, chiết đứng lên lấy ở lòng bàn tay, ngước mắt nhìn về phía xuất hiện tại trước mắt có trương khủng bố mặt quỷ tiểu lão đầu.

Tiểu lão đầu hắc hắc cười, tươi cười biến hoá kỳ lạ: "Ta đầu thứ nhìn thấy chống lên này đem yêu tán còn không có bị ăn rụng người, ngươi thật may mắn."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi là ai?"

Tiểu lão đầu: "Bọn họ cũng gọi ta Vân lão đầu, nhà này tắm ao là ta khai , miễn cưỡng sống qua ngày." Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mưa dầm liên miên không trung: "Trời mưa xuống, sinh ý tốt nhất. Thành trì vững chắc đều đầy, còn thừa lại một cái, ngươi có muốn không?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn ngay tại cách đó không xa phòng ốc môn, cửa nhà hai chỉ diện mạo dữ tợn mãnh thú. Hắn cự tuyệt tiểu lão đầu mời: "Ta không cần." Nói xong hắn liền xoay người đi, tiểu lão đầu không có ngăn lại hắn, chỉ hô: "Ngươi muốn đi vô danh ốc? Ta khuyên ngươi không nên vào đi, đi vào sẽ thấy cũng ra không được."

Vô danh ốc? Hẳn là chính là Vô Lương âm trạch. Trần Dương từ này gian nhà tắm cửa nhà đi qua, cảm giác đến nóng bức độ ấm, ngửi được cháy đen hương vị. Hắn theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn, tiểu lão đầu ác độc theo dõi hắn, trên mặt khủng bố vết thương như là bỏng. Hắn nói nhà tắm trong sinh ý thực hảo, nhưng là nhà tắm thực an tĩnh, an tĩnh đến chỉ nghe đến dòng nước thanh.

Trần Dương đi đến vô danh cửa phòng khẩu, đi ngang qua cửa nhà hai chỉ dữ tợn mãnh thú. Mãnh thú ánh mắt tại hắn đi qua sau đột nhiên hướng vào phía trong di động, giống như tại mơ ước khối này sinh hồn, thèm nhỏ dãi nướt bọt từ chúng nó trong miệng chảy ra, tí tách một tiếng rụng đến mặt đất.

Gõ gõ.

Trần Dương gõ cửa, rất nhanh môn bị đánh khai, bên trong đi ra một cái thiếu nữ xinh đẹp. Thiếu nữ nhìn thấy hắn cũng không có lộ ra nhất dạng thần sắc, mà là đầy mặt tươi cười cúc cung hoan nghênh, thỉnh hắn tiến vào, tự nhiên tiếp nhận trong tay hắn hắc tán. Tại đóng cửa khi đem hắc tán lộn ngược tại cửa nhà.

Bước vào môn trong, là điều trường không thấy đáy hành lang, hành lang hai bên tất cả đều là dày đặc phòng ốc, mỗi gian phòng ốc môn đều gia cố vài đạo khóa, chặt chẽ khóa lại cửa phòng.

Thiếu nữ vi cười nói: "Nếu khách nhân muốn tại vô danh ốc trụ hạ, yêu cầu xin chỉ thị chủ nhân mới được. Hiện tại ta mang ngài đi gặp chủ nhân."

Trần Dương: "Vô danh ốc chủ nhân là ai?"

"Ngài gặp qua liền sẽ biết." Thiếu nữ dẫn hắn đi phía trước đi, đi ngang qua một cánh cửa khi, cánh cửa kia (đạo môn) bỗng nhiên phát ra kịch liệt tiếng đánh. Trần Dương tâm mãnh liệt nhảy dựng, nhìn về phía cánh cửa kia, sau đó mặt khác môn tất cả đều phát ra kịch liệt tiếng đánh, môn run nhè nhẹ, đóng cửa lại không chút sứt mẻ.

Thiếu nữ như cũ mặt mang mỉm cười nhìn hắn, Trần Dương phát hiện thiếu nữ mỉm cười độ cung từ đầu tới đuôi không có đổi quá, điều này làm cho thiếu nữ nhìn qua giống cái giả người. Thiếu nữ dẫn hắn đi đến hành lang cuối, cuối là thang máy. Thang máy lên tới năm tầng, tại năm tầng trong phòng ăn nhìn thấy thiếu nữ trong miệng chủ nhân, cũng chính là cái gọi là vô danh ốc chủ nhân.

Vô danh ốc chủ nhân là một cái trung niên nữ nhân, cử chỉ thập phần tao nhã, nhưng trên đầu khoác khối hắc sa. Vô danh ốc chủ nhân mời Trần Dương ăn chung, Trần Dương không hề động những cái đó thực vật nàng cũng không thèm để ý, hãy còn nói rằng: "Ngươi muốn ở tại vô danh ốc sao?"

Trần Dương rõ ràng lưu loát cự tuyệt: "Ta không nghĩ."

Vô danh ốc chủ nhân khẽ dừng động tác, cách khối hắc sa có thể muốn gặp nàng cũng thay đổi sắc mặt. Nàng nói rằng: "Ngươi có thể ở xuống dưới."

Trần Dương: "Ta không nghĩ."

"Trụ xuống đây đi. Bên ngoài sương mù dày đặc tràn ngập, mưa dầm liên miên, còn có không đếm được quái vật. Mà nơi này có ăn có uống, còn có cung ngươi chỗ ngủ, trụ xuống đây đi."

Trần Dương trầm mặc không nói. Vô danh ốc chủ nhân thái độ mềm nhũn điểm, hơi cầu xin cùng thỏa hiệp: "Hảo đi, ngươi có thể ở tạm một đêm. Nếu ngươi cảm thấy có thể, xin theo ta nói. Những cái đó hiện tại ta đem thỉnh ngươi đi tốt nhất trong phòng trụ, hy vọng ngươi có thể cải biến chủ ý."

Thiếu nữ dẫn dắt Trần Dương rời đi nhà ăn, quải mấy vòng đến một cửa gian phòng, mở cửa, bên trong tất cả đều là cổ hương cổ sắc trang sức, phía bên ngoài cửa sổ còn treo móc một trản đèn lồng màu đỏ. Thiếu nữ đi qua đem đèn lồng màu đỏ gỡ xuống đến, châm ngọn nến lại quải đến phía bên ngoài cửa sổ. Nàng nói rằng: "Thắp sáng đèn lồng, nói cho bên ngoài đồ vật căn phòng này trụ khách quý, không chuẩn lưu tiến vào quấy nhiễu khách quý."

Trần Dương vọng đi qua, lửa đỏ sắc đèn lồng cao bắt tại ngoài cửa sổ. Hắn không biết nếu đổi cái thị giác, từ đối diện nhìn qua liền sẽ phát hiện lửa đỏ sắc đèn lồng một khác mặt trường trương mặt quỷ, ngọn nến sáp tiến mặt quỷ trong miệng, hỏa thiêu đốt , mưa dầm cũng tưới bất diệt. Mặt quỷ trong ánh mắt toát ra sợ hãi cùng sợ hãi, mà nó trên mặt dầu trơn cũng tại từ từ giảm bớt.

Thiếu nữ rời đi thời điểm đem cửa sổ đóng lại, Trần Dương ngồi ở ghế trên quan sát chỉnh gian phòng ốc bố trí. Thiếu nữ đóng cửa lại sau cũng không có đi, mà là đứng ở ngoài cửa mặt lẳng lặng lắng nghe một lúc lâu, không có nghe được mặt khác thanh âm mới chậm rãi rời đi. Đi ngang qua một khác gian phòng khi, nhổ xuống đỉnh đầu sắc bén cây trâm mãnh liệt cắm vào mắt mèo trung, nghe được bên trong truyền đến mỏng manh tiếng kêu thảm thiết sau, quấy hai cái rút ra, cây trâm thượng tất cả đều là vết máu.

Thiếu nữ xoa xoa, mang quay đầu lại thượng, khóe môi mỉm cười độ cung từ đầu đến cuối không có đổi quá.

Thiếu nữ vừa ly khai, Trần Dương lập tức đứng lên mở ra cửa sổ, đem bắt tại bên ngoài đèn lồng bắt lấy đến xem. Đèn lồng một lấy vào nhà trong liền biến thành phổ thông đèn lồng, nhìn không ra khác thường. Kiểm tra một lần sau hắn vẫn là đem đèn lồng quải trở về, vừa rồi thiếu nữ nói qua, đèn lồng bắt tại bên ngoài có thể phòng ngừa một thứ gì đó tiến vào.

Vô danh ốc chủ nhân tưởng muốn lưu lại hắn, liền sẽ không để cho mặt khác đồ vật tiến vào đuổi hắn đi, cho nên đèn lồng bắt tại bên ngoài không có quá lớn vấn đề. Đương Trần Dương đóng lại cửa sổ thời điểm vô ý ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, trông thấy đối diện không đếm được hỏa đèn lồng màu đỏ, tất cả đều là từng khỏa đầu người. Những người đó đầu có gầy yếu có mập mạp, biểu tình hoảng sợ.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía trước mắt đèn lồng, nhất thời minh đây là lợi dụng thi du châm đèn lồng. Hắn đóng cửa lại, tự hỏi Vô Lương âm trạch oán khí ngọn nguồn. Bên trong này giam giữ vô số du hồn dã quỷ, từ vào cửa nhìn đến vô số phòng nhỏ cùng với mặt khác trong phòng phòng nhỏ có thể phỏng đoán, bên trong hẳn là giam giữ ác quỷ.

Độ Sóc nói qua Vô Lương âm trạch, cũng chính là vô danh ốc oán khí ngọn nguồn thực giảo hoạt, sẽ không dễ dàng làm người đoán được nó. Vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân cái này thân phận rất rõ ràng, nàng thái độ mềm yếu rồi điểm.

Đương nhiên điều này cũng có thể là oán khí ngọn nguồn cố làm ra vẻ huyền bí, chính là Vô Lương âm trạch cùng sở hữu thập đống, nếu mỗi một nhà đều có một cái chủ nhân, người đó mới là oán khí ngọn nguồn?

Quả nhiên là khó giải quyết. Tưởng muốn tại vạn quỷ trung tìm được trong đó một cái, cũng không dễ dàng.

Trần Dương bên này mới vừa gia nhập vô danh ốc, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cũng phân biệt từ khác nhau nhập khẩu tiến vào bất đồng Vô Lương âm trạch. Trương Cầu Đạo tiến vào phòng ốc tên là vô tì lăng, trong phòng không có phòng lương, tất cả đều là hình vòm trạng, giống như lăng mộ . Hắn không có tại vô tì lăng trong gặp được thiếu nữ cùng nữ chủ nhân, nhưng ở đi vào thời điểm, bị phía sau không biết cái gì vậy đẩy mạnh một gian lăng mộ, lúc này bị vây tại trong lăng mộ ra không được.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tao ngộ thì cùng Trần Dương kém không có mấy, chính là gặp gỡ không là thiếu nữ cùng nữ chủ nhân, mà là một người quản gia. Cự tuyệt quản gia mời sau, hắn bị đuổi ra Vô Lương âm trạch. Xoay người từ bên ngoài trèo tường sợ đi vào, hắn một đi đi vào, bên ngoài sở hữu phòng ốc cửa sổ đèn lồng nháy mắt sáng lên, sở hữu đèn lồng đều tại khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

Ong ong ông!

Trần Dương nhắm mắt mị một hồi, bị thanh âm này đánh thức. Hắn đứng dậy, theo thanh âm đến một mặt tường. Dán tường nghe bên kia thanh âm, giống như có người tại cách vách tạc tường. Hắn nhìn thấy bên cạnh có mấy cái khổng, vì thế thấu đi qua dùng con mắt trái nhìn cách vách phòng ốc. Nhưng cách vách phòng ốc tối như mực , cái gì đều nhìn không tới.

Hắn vừa định rời đi, liền thấy đối diện bỗng nhiên sáng lên. Hắn sửng sốt một chút, mãnh liệt kịp phản ứng, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau mấy bước. Chớp mắt sau một căn bén nhọn trường thứ trạc vào động khổng, quấy mấy cái phát hiện không có thành công, phẫn nộ thu hồi đi. Trần Dương mơ hồ nghe được cách vách có người than thở: "Thất bại ."

Chương 112: Vô Lương âm trạch 04

Chỉnh đống Vô Lương âm trạch bạch tường hắc ngói, tầng tầng lớp lớp, đi vào bên trong sẽ phát hiện không cẩn thận liền lạc đường. Từ cửa sổ nhảy vào đi, đi vào buồng trong hành lang sẽ phát hiện bên trong kiến tạo vô số tiểu phòng ở, này đó tiểu phòng ốc rộng khái hai mươi thước vuông, khóa tới cửa. Giống như một đám quan tài, trong quan tài đầu không biết giam giữ cái gì vậy.

Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy đến năm tầng, năm tầng phòng ở khá lớn, không giống phía dưới bốn tầng lâu như vậy đều là quan tài phòng. Từ trên hành lang nhìn bên ngoài phòng ốc, cùng bên ngoài khách sạn gian phòng không có khác biệt, mở cửa đi vào mới có thể phát hiện bên trong tu cổ hương cổ sắc.

Này đống âm trạch tên là lão phòng, kỳ kỳ quái quái tên, nhưng chỉ cần hiểu biết liền sẽ không rét mà run. Quan tài biệt xưng liền kêu lão phòng. Mà quản gia cùng chủ nhân liền ở đây loại âm trạch năm tầng, Khấu Tuyên Linh tại trên hành lang đi qua, đột nhiên quay đầu lại, hành lang rỗng tuếch.

Hắn tổng cảm thấy có cái gì tại nhìn trộm chính mình, chính là nhìn không tới hành lang không có khả năng đủ che dấu tung tích địa phương. Hắn đem ánh mắt đầu hướng hai bên cửa phòng, dán tại cửa phòng mắt mèo hướng bên trong nhìn, tối như mực một mảnh. Chăm chú nhìn một lúc lâu, không có phát hiện cái gì vì thế xoay người rời đi. Ngay tại hắn xoay người khoảnh khắc, một căn màu xanh đen bén nhọn dài nhỏ móng tay xuyên qua mắt mèo, khu lấy vài cái sau phẫn nộ thu hồi đi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lại quay đầu lại khi, vừa mới không có nhìn đến. Cho nên hắn không biết, hành lang hai hàng trong phòng có vô số đồ vật dán tại cửa phòng mặt sau, dựa vào mắt mèo quan sát hắn. Đương hắn tới gần mắt mèo quan khán trong phòng thời điểm, kỳ thật đang cùng bên trong đồ vật đối diện.

Hắn bị quản gia mang lúc tiến vào nhớ rõ đối phương vô ý chỉ chủ nhân cư trú phòng ngủ, hảo tại nhớ rõ lộ tuyến. Đi đến kia gian phòng ngủ trước cửa, trên cửa khóa là thành thật khóa, thực dễ dàng mở ra. Hắn trước xao vài cái lên cửa, phát hiện không người đáp lại mới dùng ngạnh chỉ cùng thanh sắt cạy mở khóa lưu đi vào, đóng cửa lại sau quan sát gian phòng bố trí.

Trong phòng tất cả đều là màu đỏ sậm bố trí, bốn phía treo nhung tơ vải vóc, trang sức cũng thực cổ hương cổ sắc. Trên bàn bãi phóng một cái đèn lồng màu đỏ, gương đồng cùng một chuỗi cây mun. Cây mun lại danh âm trầm mộc hoặc cây mun quỷ châu, chiêu hồn chi tà vật.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem gương đồng cầm lên, nhìn đến bên trong rõ ràng nhân ảnh hơi hơi sửng sốt. Chợt nghe 'Ca sát' rất nhỏ thanh, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy phát hiện cửa phòng môn đem có thúc đẩy dấu vết. Hắn tả hữu nhìn quanh, đem gương đồng thả lại tại chỗ, động tác nhẹ nhàng nhảy nhót trên giường, lăn đến này trương hoa lệ rào chắn thức cất bước giường. Đem chính mình thân hình hoàn toàn che dấu trụ, vừa lúc có năng lực nhìn đến giường bên ngoài cảnh tượng.

Lão phòng chủ nhân tiến vào cửa phòng, đầu tiên là nhìn đến trên bàn gương đồng lộ ra một chút nghi hoặc thần sắc, sau đó tủng cái mũi ngửi trong phòng hay không có mặt khác đồ vật xâm nhập. Khấu Tuyên Linh ngừng thở, đem toàn thân khí tức thu liễm, nhìn đến lão phòng chủ nhân cước bộ dịch hướng bên này cất bước giường, càng ngày càng tới gần, thần sắc càng ngày càng ngưng trọng, coi như thật sự ngửi ngửi đến cái gì vậy.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không dám nhúc nhích, trái tim như nổi trống. Lão phòng chủ nhân vừa muốn tiến vào cất bước giường liền nghe được phía sau gương đồng rơi xuống đất thanh âm, hắn quay đầu, phát hiện có chỉ dữ tợn xấu xí tiểu quỷ từ trong gương đồng chạy đến, mục tiêu là cửa phòng. Hắn tức giận, nháy mắt hóa thân vi xấu xí bát thước quỷ dạ xoa, bắt lấy kia chỉ tiểu quỷ trực tiếp nuốt sống.

Khấu Tuyên Linh che miệng, trong phòng rõ ràng nhấm nuốt thanh cùng nuốt thanh chui vào tai của hắn đóa trong. Thẳng đến ăn sạch tiểu quỷ, lão phòng chủ nhân mới khôi phục nguyên bản phong độ nhẹ nhàng trung niên nam nhân hình tượng, hắn đem điếu trên mặt đất gương đồng nhặt lên bãi cất kỹ. Sau đó đem đèn lồng màu đỏ châm, bắt tại cửa sổ, lại đem cây mun quỷ châu mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng đi vào cất bước giường.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem chính mình giấu ở cất bước giường tới gần vách tường nhất bên trong kia một mặt, cao ngất chăn cùng trang sức vừa lúc ngăn trở thân thể của hắn hình. Kia chỉ quỷ dạ xoa quỷ quái mười ngón giao ác để đặt với bụng trước, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi. Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, nó phát ra tiếng ngáy, lâm vào ngủ say.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lại đợi mười mấy phút đồng hồ, nhìn đến dán tại trước mặt quỷ quái đột nhiên mở mắt ra nghiêng mặt qua đến cùng hắn mặt đối mặt. Trái tim hắn lậu khiêu một nhịp, nhưng biết trước mắt này chỉ quỷ quái bởi vì góc độ vấn đề nhìn không tới hắn. Con quỷ kia quái nhìn chăm chú cái này phương hướng mấy phút đồng hồ mới quay lại mặt, lần nữa nhắm mắt lại. Lúc này nó không lại mở, nhưng Khấu Tuyên Linh không dám ra lại đi, đợi không sai biệt lắm nửa giờ hắn mới rón ra rón rén đi ra.

Quay đầu lại mắt nhìn quỷ quái trên cổ tay cây mun quỷ châu cùng bắt tại phía bên ngoài cửa sổ đèn lồng màu đỏ, hắn đem kia mặt gương đồng giấu ở trong ngực mở ra cửa sổ từ cửa sổ mang đi. Khiêu cửa sổ thời điểm cùng kia mặt đỏ đèn lồng mặt đối mặt, đột nhiên phát giác không là đèn lồng, mà là thần tình hồng nước sơn mập mạp đầu người. Đầu người nhắm chặt mắt, khò khò ngủ say.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thật cẩn thận tránh đi đầu người, ngay tại thành công hết sức, đầu người đột nhiên mở to mắt, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt. Ngay sau đó, đầu người há miệng liền muốn phát ra tiếng thét, sợ tới mức Khấu Tuyên Linh tưởng trực tiếp ninh rụng này cái đầu người. Nhưng một giây sau hắn liền phát hiện đầu người kêu không ra tiếng âm, nguyên lai miệng của hắn tối om không có đầu lưỡi.

Chờ hắn an toàn rời đi thời điểm, đầu người buồn bực lay động, đem những người khác đầu đánh thức. Những người đó đầu nhìn đến nó tất cả đều hi hi ha ha châu đầu ghé tai, cười nhạo này cái đầu người lại muốn nói chuyện . Chính bởi vì nó rất lắm mồm, đầu lưỡi mới có thể bị cắt rụng.

Trương Cầu Đạo bị vây tại vô tì lăng phòng ở trung, bên trong phòng ở giống như san sát phần mộ. Nóc nhà là hình vòm trạng, không có phòng lương, chu vi không có cửa sổ, phong nghiêm nghiêm thực thực. Bên trong bài trí giống như cổ mộ mộ táng phẩm, mà ngay cả giường đều giống như thạch quan. Hắn ý đồ mở cửa, nhưng tìm không thấy môn đem cùng đóng cửa khổng, đây là phiến cửa đá.

Bởi vì hắn bị tù vây ở bên trong, cho nên không biết bên ngoài xuất hiện một đám thấp bé khô quắt lão nhân, lão nhân toàn thân tối đen, động tác cứng ngắc. Này đàn lão nhân đứng ở Trương Cầu Đạo ngoài cửa mặt, nâng bút lông, nghiên mực cùng thủy bồn chờ vật. Bọn họ lộ ra ngón tay, tất cả đều thiếu ngón tay, có chút là thiếu ngón tay cái có chút thì thiếu ba bốn căn ngón tay. Đầu lĩnh lão nhân cầm lấy bút lông dính nghiên mực trong máu loãng mặc, tại cửa đá thượng thong thả viết loại kém một chữ: Trương.

Trương Cầu Đạo ở bên trong nghe được 'Sàn sạt' thanh âm, vì thế dán đến bên tường nghe, từ thanh âm này trong nghe không ra bên ngoài phát sinh sự tình gì, tóm lại không phải là chuyện tốt. Hắn lui ra phía sau mấy bước, mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh, nhớ rõ tại bước vào này đống phòng ốc trước hắn liền nhìn thấy rất nhiều đèn lồng màu đỏ, mỗi cái đèn lồng màu đỏ mặt sau đều là cửa sổ.

Cái này thuyết minh hắn sở tại địa phương hẳn là có một chỗ là cửa sổ, ít nhất cửa sổ vị trí, vách tường tương đối đơn bạc, có thể tạp khai chạy đi. Chẳng biết tại sao, hắn tổng cảm thấy một khi ngoài cửa mặt 'Sàn sạt' thanh âm dừng lại liền sẽ phát sinh khủng bố sự tình.

Hắn theo ký ức, gõ cửa, cuối cùng rốt cục tìm được một khối cùng địa phương khác độ dày không đồng dạng như vậy vách tường, hắn từ trong phòng tìm được thanh đồng giá cắm nến đánh vách tường. Bên ngoài đồ vật nghe được nghe được đánh vách tường thanh âm, dừng lại viết động tác, sau đó phát ra tần suất cực kỳ hỗn loạn nhe răng khiếu, cùng với quỷ dị này khó nghe thanh âm là điên cuồng phá cửa hành động.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhanh hơn tốc độ, nhắc tới cao cỡ nửa người thanh đồng giá cắm nến dùng sức tạp vách tường, rất nhanh tạp xuất một cái tiểu động. Bên ngoài vẫn như cũ là mưa dầm liên miên thời tiết, lại có thể nhìn đến đèn lồng màu đỏ ánh lửa.

Cửa đá phát ra 'Bang bang phanh' kịch liệt tiếng vang, tro bụi thạch tiết điên cuồng chấn động rớt xuống, toàn bộ cửa đá giống như cũng bị tạc ra cái động , giống như ngay sau đó liền muốn lộ ra bên ngoài đám kia dữ tợn gương mặt.

Trương Cầu Đạo dọc theo tạc khai cái động khẩu tạp, rất nhanh tạp xuất một cái có thể chứa nạp hắn chui ra đi cái động khẩu. Đương hắn ném xuống thanh đồng giá cắm nến trước vươn ra hai chân đi đi ra ngoài khi, cửa đá ầm ầm sập, bên ngoài đám kia lão quỷ thấy thế phía sau tiếp trước phác lại đây. Nửa người trên còn tại bên trong Trương Cầu Đạo lúc này kháp thủ quyết lấy cửu tự chân quyết đem dẫn đầu tới gần ý đồ bới hắn lão quỷ tất cả đều chém giết, mặt sau lão quỷ bị dọa đến, đứng ở tại chỗ.

Trương Cầu Đạo như ngư trơn trượt, mà phía bên ngoài cửa sổ đèn lồng màu đỏ lạnh run, không dám nói lời nào. Mưa dầm rất nhanh ướt nhẹp đèn lồng bên trong ngọn nến tâm, ánh lửa dập tắt, đèn lồng biến thành một cái tái nhợt chết lặng đầu người.

Lão quỷ nhóm tại trong phòng nôn nóng bất an đổi tới đổi lui, chúng nó yết hầu phát ra 'Lẩm bẩm, lẩm bẩm' thanh âm, giống như ô hắc hư thối đầm lầy nê trong lăn ra đây lại vỡ tan bọt nước. Mơ hồ có thể nghe được chúng nó nhổ ra âm trong có 'Thiên sư. . .', 'Trà trộn vào đến, sát' âm tiết.

Sập trên mặt đất cửa đá thượng, đỏ như máu dấu vết còn chưa khô hạc, dính rất nhiều tro bụi, nhưng nhưng phân biệt xuất mặt trên viết vài cái chữ to 'Trương Cầu Đạo chi mạt', 'Mạt' tự cuối cùng một nại hoa hạ thật dài vết máu. Nguyên vốn phải là cái mộ tự, phần mộ mộ.

Trần Dương không rõ ràng lắm những người khác phát sinh sự tình gì, chỉ biết là cách vách trong phòng trụ đồ vật thật sự thực không hữu hảo. Còn chưa chờ hắn suy nghĩ sâu xa, kia căn trạc vào động trong trường châm thu trở về, môn bị xao vang.

Nữ chủ nhân thanh âm, nàng tại nhẹ giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi ngủ hạ sao?"

Trần Dương hơi hơi híp mắt, trả lời nàng: "Còn không có."

Nữ chủ nhân thanh âm cùng tiếng đập cửa nháy mắt biến mất, Trần Dương rón ra rón rén, tránh ở mắt mèo nhìn không tới trong góc phòng, dán môn nghe bên ngoài tiếng vang. Không có tiếng bước chân, hắn không biết nữ chủ nhân là đi đường không thanh âm vẫn là căn bản không đi.

Bởi vì tránh ở môn phía dưới, mắt mèo nhìn không tới địa phương, đồng thời hắn cũng không có biện pháp thông qua mắt mèo nhìn bên ngoài tình hình. Cho nên hắn không biết nữ chủ nhân đích xác thông qua mắt mèo tại quan sát gian phòng, nhất là phát hiện nhìn không tới người sau đó, liền thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm giường.

Qua hồi lâu, ngay tại Trần Dương thả lỏng cảnh giác đang muốn đứng lên tùng tùng đã ma tý tay chân khi, nghe được nữ chủ nhân hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi ngủ hạ sao?"

Lúc này Trần Dương không trả lời, sau đó chú ý tới môn đem cao thấp vặn vẹo. Nữ chủ nhân ở bên ngoài mở cửa, tưởng muốn chuồn êm tiến vào. Trần Dương không hề nghĩ ngợi, động tác nhẹ nhàng lướt qua cái bàn nhảy đến cửa sổ, mở ra cửa sổ đem người ở phía ngoài đầu đèn lồng gỡ xuống đến, thổi tắt ánh nến ném tới trên giường. Ánh nến dập tắt một cái chớp mắt, đèn lồng biến trở về đầu người.

Sau đó Trần Dương trốn vào trong tủ treo quần áo, xuyên thấu qua ngăn tủ khe hở nhìn nữ chủ nhân đi tới. Bởi vì góc độ vấn đề, hắn chỉ có thể nhìn đến nữ chủ nhân phần eo dưới. Nữ chủ nhân đi qua ngăn tủ, hai tay rủ tại hai bên, cầm trong tay tinh xảo khéo léo thiết chùy cùng thiết côn.

Trần Dương nhíu mày, đã thấy đi qua ngăn tủ nữ chủ nhân lui về đến, đứng ở ngăn tủ bên cạnh đình trú thật lâu sau. Hắn bưng cái mũi cùng miệng, tận lực không phát ra âm thanh, sau đó phát hiện đỉnh đầu tủ quần áo bị đánh khai, một đôi tay duỗi tiến vào, sờ soạng xuất ra một bộ quần áo. Tủ quần áo lần thứ hai bị đóng lại, nữ chủ nhân thay cái này từ tủ quần áo trong lấy ra quần áo, sau đó đem y phục của mình chỉnh chỉnh tề tề đặt ở trên bàn.

Trần Dương nhìn kỹ, đồng tử co rút nhanh. Hắn phát hiện nữ chủ nhân thoát ra quần áo còn bao quát chính mình người da, nữ chủ nhân trần truồng mặc xong quần áo, thủ đoạn lộ đi ra, tất cả đều là hồng sắc cơ.

Nàng chậm rãi đi hướng giường, sờ sờ trên giường đầu người, sau đó xốc lên đầu người tóc đen, đem thiết côn đặt đầu người xương sọ phía trên, dùng thiết chùy một chút cạy mở. Cạy mở sau, thăm dò hút bên trong tuỷ não.

Trần Dương mở ra tủ quần áo, đem nữ chủ nhân người da trộm đi, lần thứ hai trốn hồi tủ quần áo trong. Nữ chủ nhân hút nửa ngày cũng không có ăn đến tuỷ não, phát hiện không đối đem chỉnh cái đầu người nâng lên đến, phát hiện là đèn lồng. Nháy mắt minh bạch chính mình bị đùa giỡn , vì thế nàng phẫn nộ đem đầu người tạp hướng tường, phát ra trầm thấp tiếng hô.

Nữ chủ nhân đi tới, đang muốn xuyên hồi quần áo lại phát hiện người da mất đi không thấy. Này triệt để chọc giận nàng, nàng phát ra rống giận, ở trong phòng đi tới đi lui tìm kiếm Trần Dương, ném đi cái bàn cùng giường lớn. Sau đó nàng mở cửa đi ra ngoài, cũng đóng cửa lại.

Trần Dương đang tưởng nhân cơ hội chạy đi, nhưng chỉ vừa động liền phát hiện không đối. Thịnh nộ trung nữ chủ nhân chạy đi ra ngoài nói làm sao có thể nhớ rõ nhẹ giọng đóng cửa lại? Vì thế hắn không cử động nữa.

Quả nhiên, nữ chủ nhân không thấy được Trần Dương xuất hiện, áp lực tiếng hít thở cùng cố ý phóng nhẹ tiếng bước chân lần nữa tại trống trải an tĩnh trong phòng vang lên đến. Nàng không ngừng nhiễu vòng, thật dài móng tay thổi mạnh vách tường, phát ra cực kỳ chói tai thanh âm, cuối cùng nàng đem ánh mắt dừng ở tủ quần áo thượng.

Trần Dương nhìn không ngừng tiến gần nữ chủ nhân, tay phải đáp thượng tay trái trên cánh tay cổ đồng tiền tệ. Ngay tại nữ chủ nhân đem tay đặt ở tủ quần áo môn môn đem thượng khi, nàng giống như nghe được cái gì nhìn về phía cửa sổ, sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Trần Dương vươn tay vô ý ấn đến trong góc phòng một cái cái nút, trên đỉnh đầu gấp phiến diệp tất cả đều triển khai, đem tủ quần áo phân chia cao thấp hai bên. Bên trên là tủ quần áo hai phần ba, phía dưới là một phần ba. Hắn liền tránh ở tại nhất phía dưới một phần ba trong tủ treo quần áo, ngay sau đó đã rời đi nữ chủ nhân mãnh liệt phác lại đây mở ra tủ quần áo, thăm dò dán gấp phiến diệp, thật dài móng tay câu động phiến diệp.

Thiếu nữ bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại cửa nhà hô: ". . . Thiên sư xâm nhập, nhanh đi tập hợp."

Nữ chủ nhân phẫn nộ rời đi, rời đi khi ánh mắt oán độc trừng phiến diệp.'Ca tháp' một tiếng, môn triệt để đóng lại.

Trần Dương đi ra, trong tay còn cầm nữ chủ nhân người da. Lòng bàn tay cùng cái trán đều là mồ hôi, trái tim như nổi trống. Hắn vốn có thể trực tiếp chế phục nữ chủ nhân, nhưng không thể đánh rắn động cỏ.

Tại còn không có tìm được chân chính oán khí ngọn nguồn khi không thể gióng trống khua chiêng, bởi thế tránh né lấy nữ chủ nhân. Xuất phát từ quỷ quái quy củ, chỉ cần không có bị giáp mặt vạch trần, nữ chủ nhân liền sẽ không đương hắn mặt lộ vẻ xuất bộ mặt thật.

Trần Dương suy đoán, phải là tuần hoàn nào đó quy củ. Thời cổ hậu về quỷ quái, tinh quái văn hiến ghi lại trung, hoặc là nói tạp văn ghi lại, chúng nó tưởng muốn giết người bình thường là dụ dỗ xuất người tham lam, sắc, dục, tài, rượu, quyền chờ vật. Quỷ không thể vô cớ giết người, nếu không sẽ bị Phong Đô truy cứu.

Nhưng chúng nó sẽ thông qua rất nhiều ngụy trang dụ dỗ lừa gạt nhân loại, hoặc chờ bọn hắn tự sát, hoặc làm cho bọn họ đang ngủ bị giết, bị chết mơ hồ, đến âm phủ cũng không biết nguyên nhân chết vì sao, không thể nào cáo trạng, chỉ có thể bị giam giữ tại Uổng Mạng thành lớp giữa đãi âm thọ tẫn.

Vô Lương âm trạch trung hẳn là chính là tuần hoàn đồng dạng quy củ, làm sở hữu xâm nhập bên trong này người lạ bị chết vô thanh vô tức. Trần Dương chờ mười vị thiên sư mặc dù không là lấy người lạ chi khu xâm nhập Vô Lương âm trạch, nhưng cũng là sinh hồn.

Âm trạch bên trong quỷ quái biết bọn họ sinh hồn thân phận, cho nên sẽ tưởng tất cả biện pháp ăn luôn bọn họ. Sinh hồn môt khi bị ăn, những cái đó quỷ quái liền sẽ chiếm theo bọn họ thân thể trở lại hiện thế. Cho nên hiện tại có vô số quỷ quái chờ chiếm lĩnh bọn họ thân thể, chính là còn không dám minh mục trương đảm mưu sát.

Vừa rồi cái kia thiếu nữ đề cập thiên sư, phải là cái gì thiên sư bị phát hiện thân phận. Trần Dương suy đoán chúng nó rất nhanh liền sẽ phát hiện mười cái sinh hồn cùng thiên sư liên hệ, chính mình không có rất nhiều cơ hội tìm được ngọn nguồn.

Nhưng giờ phút này không có đầu mối.

Độ Sóc nói qua ngọn nguồn sẽ chủ động xuất hiện tại bọn họ bên người, bởi vì ngọn nguồn cũng muốn chiếm cứ thiên sư thân thể rời đi âm trạch.

Hiện giờ xuất hiện tại bên người trừ bỏ nữ chủ nhân, thiếu nữ, còn có chính là tại không đường về gặp phải hắc y hắc tán nữ nhân cùng với tảng đá trong ngõ hẻm Vân lão đầu.

Vân lão đầu đề cập dục trì sinh ý thực hảo, chứng minh quỷ hồn nhiều. Quỷ hồn nhiều, có thể thám thính đến tin tức hẳn là cũng rất nhiều. Vì thế Trần Dương mở ra cửa sổ, từ năm tầng đi xuống đi, trong lúc những cái đó đèn lồng đầu người nhìn đến hắn, sôi nổi khe khẽ nói nhỏ còn muốn cáo trạng.

Trần Dương không xuất một bàn tay đem một cái ồn ào muốn cáo trạng đèn lồng đầu người chém giết, mặt khác đèn lồng đầu người sôi nổi bế khẩn miệng không dám nói nữa. Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hắn chạy trốn sau mới dám khe khẽ nói nhỏ, nhưng nói không đến mấy phút đồng hồ, liền nhìn thấy chúng nó phía sau cửa sổ môn đột nhiên vươn ra chỉ quỷ thủ, đem người nào đó đầu đèn lồng kéo vào phòng trong phòng, một lát sau mới lấy ra.

Nhưng cử động này đã làm đại bộ phận đèn lồng không dám lại khe khẽ nói nhỏ .

Trần Dương rời đi âm trạch sau trở lại tảng đá ngõ nhỏ, kia khối viết Vân Trì Thang Dục vải trắng theo gió lắc lư, đèn lồng màu đỏ phát ra dát chi dát chi khó nghe thanh âm, mưa dầm kéo dài, chỉ là đứng ở cửa nhà khiến cho người sinh ra cực kỳ cảm giác không thoải mái.

Vân lão đầu còn đứng ở cửa nhà, nhìn đến Trần Dương lại đây cũng không có lộ ra ngoài ý muốn thần sắc. Mà là cười nói: "Ngài còn muốn đi vào sao?"

Trần Dương nhìn chăm chú vào Vân lão đầu: "Ân."

Vân lão đầu tại nháy mắt lộ ra thần sắc mừng rỡ, tự mình vén lên rèm cửa dẫn hắn đi vào. Cửa bố mành xốc lên là khối mộc chất bình phong, lướt qua bình phong đi hướng mặt sau, mặt sau là một cái quầy, trên quầy đứng cái cứng ngắc nữ nhân, nữ nhân trước mặt bày cũ kĩ sổ sách cùng bàn tính. Quầy phía trước là phiến đẩy kéo cửa gỗ, quầy bên trái lại là thang lầu.

Vân lão đầu dẫn dắt Trần Dương đi đăng ký, kêu nữ nhân cấp đăng ký: "Nàng là con dâu của ta, ngươi nếu có yêu cầu có thể hướng nàng nói ra, nàng nhất định sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi bất luận cái gì yêu cầu." Hắn lặp lại một lần 'Bất luận cái gì yêu cầu' .

Nữ nhân yêu cầu hắn nói ra tên, bát tự, Trần Dương không nguyện ý cấp. Nàng không có biện pháp đăng ký, Vân lão đầu thần sắc âm trầm. Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc: "Không phải nói thỏa mãn ta bất luận cái gì yêu cầu sao? Ta hiện tại yêu cầu, không chuẩn hỏi tên của ta cùng bát tự."

Vân lão đầu tức đến khó thở, nện quầy lại không thể cự tuyệt. Nữ nhân nghe xong Trần Dương nói tiện lợi thật không hỏi, ngược lại hỏi hắn: "Ngài muốn đi trên lầu vẫn là dưới lầu dục trì?"

Trần Dương: "Trên lầu."

"Hảo." Nữ nhân đem mộc bài cùng mộc bồn, khăn mặt đưa cho hắn, cũng nói rằng: "Chúc ngài khoái trá."

Vân lão đầu tức điên, ngăn cản nữ nhân. Nhưng Trần Dương đã lấy đi mộc bài chờ vật, bước trên thang lầu. Đi rồi năm sáu giai, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau, nữ nhân vẫn là cứng ngắc chỉ điểm bàn tính, Vân lão đầu thần sắc âm trầm, ánh mắt khàn khàn theo dõi hắn.

Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, hướng trên lầu đi. Trên lầu im ắng , có vô số phiến kéo duỗi môn, môn trong hoàn toàn không có tiếng vang, nhưng có thể nhìn đến mỗi cánh cửa bên trong đều có bóng dáng. Đi ngang qua một cánh cửa khi, có một cái trung niên nam nhân đi ra.

Trung niên nam nhân hai mắt vô thần, sắc mặt tái nhợt, nhìn thấy Trần Dương liền hướng hắn xoay người cúc cung cũng hỏi: "Ngài có mộc bài sao?"

Trần Dương đem mộc bài đưa cho hắn nhìn, hắn mắt nhìn nói rằng: "Mười ba hào. Mời đi theo."

Trung niên nam nhân hơi hơi câu lũ thắt lưng ở phía trước dẫn đường, đi qua địa phương bản đều ướt sũng . Trần Dương rũ mắt, phát hiện hắn quần áo vạt áo tất cả đều là thấp . Trung niên nam nhân đứng ở 13 hào dục trì cửa nhà, đem mộc bài bắt tại mặt trên sau đó mở cửa, bên trong bỗng nhiên lao ra hai người nam hài tử.

Trung niên nam nhân bỗng nhiên nổi giận, lúc này một người một cước đá phiên hai người nam hài tử, căm hận tức giận mắng: "Không chuẩn ồn ào tranh cãi ầm ĩ!"

Hoàn toàn không có phát ra âm thanh hai người nam hài tử bị đá đến góc tường, sau đó không tiếng động đứng lên, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm trung niên nam nhân. Mà trung niên nam nhân tại mời Trần Dương tiến vào dục trì sau liền đem hai người nam hài tử xách đi ra ngoài, Trần Dương gọi lại hắn: "Làm cho bọn họ lưu lại."

Trung niên nam nhân hèn mọn đem hai hài tử đổ lên trước mặt hắn: "Hy vọng ngài có thể vừa lòng chúng ta phục vụ."

Môn kéo thượng, hai hài tử mặt không đổi sắc cùng Trần Dương đối diện. Trần Dương ngồi xổm người xuống hỏi: "Các ngươi sợ nhất cái gì?"

Hai hài tử cùng kêu lên trả lời: "Phụ thân." Âm điệu không có phập phồng biến hóa, thực quỷ dị.

Trần Dương: "Trừ cái này ra?"

Bọn họ lần thứ hai cùng kêu lên trả lời: "Mưa dầm thiên."

Trần Dương: "Vì cái gì?"

Bọn họ cùng kêu lên trả lời: "Mưa dầm thiên, khách tới chơi. Màu trắng củi lửa ném nồi hơi, thành trì vững chắc thủy phí nấu bạch heo. Nhìn nhà bếp, thêm củi lửa, tể bạch heo, thanh dục trì. Lại vội lại mệt sợ hãi nhất."

Trần Dương đầu ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích, tổng cảm thấy hai người không có âm điệu phập phồng lại cùng kêu lên niệm những lời này phá lệ quỷ dị khủng bố. Vì thế hắn hỏi: "Bạch heo là cái gì?"

Hai hài tử nhắm chặt miệng, ngóng nhìn cả ngày, không trả lời.

Trần Dương cho là bọn họ không nghĩ trả lời, vừa định hỏi những lời khác bỗng đột nhiên hiểu được, bọn họ đã sớm trả lời hắn . Hắn chính là 'Bạch heo', tại trong bồn tắm ngâm mình khách nhân tất cả đều là đợi làm thịt 'Bạch heo' .

Trần Dương hơi hơi híp mắt: "Các ngươi vì cái gì tể bạch heo?"

"Phí dụng."

"Vì cái gì mưa dầm thiên khách nhiều nhất?"

Hai hài tử thần sắc biến đổi, mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi. Bọn họ tề bước lui về phía sau, vừa sợ hãi lại tham lam: "Ngươi có đường sao? Chúng ta muốn ăn đường, cho chúng ta đường chúng ta liền nói."

Trần Dương từ trong túi tiền lấy ra hai hạt đường đưa cho hắn nhóm, bọn họ vừa thấy, sắc mặt trở nên rất khó coi: "Đây không phải là đường! ! Ngươi gạt chúng ta! ! !" Bọn họ tựa hồ tưởng muốn tức giận, nhưng ngại với Trần Dương là khách nhân, chỉ có thể ẩn nhẫn.

Trần Dương đại khái biết bọn họ chỉ phải là trộn lẫn người huyết đường, vì thế hắn từ xuất ra nữ chủ nhân người da, hai cái tiểu hài tử vừa thấy đoạt lấy về phía sau điên cuồng cắn xé. Rất nhanh đã đem người da tất cả đều ăn sạch, đánh no cách đối đãi Trần Dương thái độ hảo rất nhiều.

Bọn họ nói: "Bởi vì hắn thích nhất mưa dầm thiên."

"Mưa dầm thiên, khách tới chơi."

Chương 113: Vô Lương âm trạch 05

Trần Dương truy vấn: "Hắn là ai vậy? Ở nơi nào?"

Hai người nam hài thẳng ngoắc ngoắc theo dõi hắn, mặt không đổi sắc, không chịu trả lời.

Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, suy đoán bọn họ hẳn là cũng không dám trả lời, nếu 'Hắn' chỉ chính là oán khí ngọn nguồn nói, kia 'Hắn' chính là Vô Lương âm trạch hóa thân, âm trạch trong quỷ hồn sợ hãi hắn thực bình thường. Hắn như thế suy đoán, lại xem nhẹ âm trạch trong quỷ quái tham lam.

Hai người nam hài lộ ra thèm nhỏ dãi ánh mắt, bọn họ nói: "Nếu ngươi có thể cho chúng ta huyết, máu của ngươi —", "Hoặc là thịt của ngươi, chỉ cần kẹo lớn nhỏ —" bọn họ cùng kêu lên nói "Chúng ta liền sẽ nói cho ngươi biết."

Trần Dương trầm mặc một lúc lâu, nói rằng: "Nếu ta hướng các ngươi phụ thân trách cứ các ngươi, các ngươi cũng sẽ không nói sao?"

Hai người nam hài nghe được 'Phụ thân' hai chữ lạnh run, nghe được trách cứ lại ngược lại không sợ hãi. Bọn họ không có sợ hãi: "Ngươi tìm không thấy chúng ta sai lầm, trách cứ không chúng ta."

"Hảo đi. Ta đây đổi cái phương thức hỏi, mưa dầm thiên khách nhiều nhất cùng 'Hắn' thích mưa dầm thiên có cái gì trực tiếp hoặc tất nhiên quan hệ?" Thấy bọn họ vẫn là không nói, ánh mắt tham lam. Trần Dương cười nói: "Vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân người da còn chưa đủ các ngươi phân?"

Đề cập vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân, hai người nam hài lập tức châu đầu ghé tai, nhất thiết nói nhỏ, nói chuyện với nhau một phen sau mới có chút oán độc không tốt nhìn về phía Trần Dương. Bọn họ chỉ trích nói "Giảo hoạt.", "Ác độc."

Trần Dương: "Trả lời vấn đề của ta."

Bọn họ do dự một chút, vẫn là câu nói kia: "Mưa dầm thiên, khách tới chơi."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, bắt đầu ý thức được 'Khách tới chơi' trung khách cũng không đơn chỉ Vân Trì Thang Dục trung khách nhân, hẳn là còn đại chỉ mặt khác. Từ hai người nam hài trong miệng là bộ không xuất nói đến, vì thế hắn quay đầu nhìn dục trì, dục trì ánh sáng đãng đãng không có thủy."Không có thủy?"

"Còn không có tẩy trừ." Nói xong, hai người nam hài đi đến dục trì hạ, ghé vào vách tường Thượng thanh tẩy. Trần Dương đi về phía trước một bước, phát hiện bọn họ là dùng đầu lưỡi tại tẩy trừ dục trì, hắn thiếu chút nữa bị ghê tởm phun. Liên lùi lại mấy bước, dưới tình huống như vậy đừng nói dục trì có vấn đề, cho dù là không thành vấn đề hắn cũng không dám đi xuống.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau, tấm tựa họa chướng. Cái gọi là họa chướng tức là Đường triều thời đại truyền vào đảo quốc, mà đảo quốc đến nay còn tại sử dụng giấy vách tường, thuộc loại bình phong một loại. Bỗng nhiên cảm thấy gáy lạnh cả người, còn nương theo lấy kỳ quái giống như tại liếm liếm cái gì vậy thanh âm. Hắn nhìn lại, phát hiện họa chướng đứng phía sau một cái quỷ ảnh, cái này bóng dáng vươn ra đầu lưỡi, cách họa chướng liếm cổ của hắn.

Trần Dương nháy mắt nổi giận, đá toái họa chướng cũng đem mặt sau quỷ ảnh đá phi. Tiến vào cách vách gian phòng nhìn đến đó là chỉ thấp bé khô héo, cả người cháy đen lão quỷ. Này chỉ lão quỷ nhìn thấy Trần Dương lập tức lộ ra mơ ước tham lam thần sắc: "Sinh hồn."

Nghe vậy, dục trì trung mặt khác tối như mực không có ngũ quan quỷ hồn sôi nổi xoay đầu lại nhìn về phía Trần Dương, bản tại tẩy trừ dục trì hai người nam hài ghé vào dục trì bên cạnh lẳng lặng ngóng nhìn một màn này. Bị đông đảo quỷ hồn không tiếng động chăm chú nhìn quỷ dị cảm giác cũng không dễ chịu, nhưng Trần Dương giờ phút này bị chọc giận, căn bản không e ngại, cũng không có bại lộ thân phận miễn cho đả thảo kinh xà ý tưởng.

Hắn tháo xuống thủ đoạn chỉnh xuyến cổ đồng tiền, kéo dài dây đỏ hình thành trường tiên. Dương khí cường thịnh cổ đồng tiền tệ mới vừa một lấy ra khiến cho ở đây quỷ hồn tiếng thét sợ hãi, Trần Dương hung hăng vứt hạ trường tiên: "Câm miệng!"

Đám kia quỷ ảnh lập tức chớ có lên tiếng, co rúm lại tránh ở dục trì trung. Ban đầu đánh lén Trần Dương kia chỉ lão quỷ cũng sợ hãi kia xâu tiền đồng trường tiên, nếu là một roi trừu tại trên người hắn, nồng đậm dương khí có thể đem hắn trực tiếp đánh đến hồn phi phách tán.

Lão quỷ muốn chạy trốn tiến quỷ ảnh trung, nhưng quỷ ảnh sôi nổi đem hắn bài trừ đi. Hắn không có biện pháp lập tức hướng cửa nhà chạy, nhưng bị ngăn lại đến. Hắn đột nhiên hô to: "Thiên sư! Hắn là thiên sư!" Sau đó đẩy ngã đi lên, bộ dáng cực kỳ tham lam.

Trần Dương một đánh xuống đem lão quỷ quất roi đến hồn phi phách tán, gặp lại sau dục trì bên trong nguyên bản sợ hãi sợ hãi quỷ ảnh nhóm rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, tựa hồ bởi vì hắn là thiên sư mà khắc chế đối với hồn phi phách tán sợ hãi. Rõ ràng nhìn không tới ngũ quan lại có thể cảm giác được bọn họ tham lam, bọn họ chậm rãi đi xuất dục trì, hướng Trần Dương phân dũng mà đến.

Trần Dương lui về phía sau, tới gần môn. Môn đột nhiên bị từ bên ngoài mở ra, một cái tái nhợt gầy yếu vươn tay ra đến kéo chặt hắn ra bên ngoài kéo. Trần Dương vừa định tránh thoát chợt nghe đến thiếu niên thanh âm hô: "Đi theo ta." Hắn quay đầu lại mắt nhìn rất nhanh leo lên tới quỷ ảnh, không có giãy dụa đi theo thiếu niên chạy trốn.

Phía sau quỷ ảnh thấy thế càng vì phẫn nộ, tất cả đều tưởng muốn đuổi kịp đi. Nhưng ở chúng nó chạm đến môn thời điểm, hai bên môn phát ra 'Phanh' tiếng vang, bị khép lại . Hai người nam hài một tả một hữu, nắm bắt môn đem, nhìn xuống đi trên mặt đất quỷ ảnh, dùng không có phập phồng âm điệu nói: "Phí dụng. Bạch heo."

Quỷ ảnh xao động bất an, phát ra 'Kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt' thanh âm. Sau đó đem trong đó một cái thân hình tương đối mập mạp quỷ ảnh đẩy dời đi đi, kia quỷ ảnh nhận thấy được nguy hiểm liền bắt đầu giãy dụa tiếng thét, nhưng tứ chi bị khống chế, sau đó bài khai miệng triệt rụng đầu lưỡi. Hai người nam hài thấy thế cao hứng khiêng lên mập mạp bóng đen rời đi, vừa đi vừa kêu: "Đốt nước sôi, tể bạch heo. Nước sôi nóng một nóng, cắt da. Dao nhỏ cát một chút, phóng heo huyết. Nổ heo da, nấu thịt heo, heo ánh mắt quay tròn chuyển, heo ruột trong tắc đường phèn."

Quỷ ảnh đầu lưỡi bị nhổ, chỉ có thể từ trong cổ họng phát ra 'Nha nha nha' tiếng la, nghe đứng lên giống đợi làm thịt heo tiếng la. Đương hắn bị khiêng ra khỏi phòng gian lập tức có thật thể, toàn thân trơn bóng, trắng nõn mập mạp, chân chính là đợi làm thịt heo giống nhau.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện thiếu niên kéo Trần Dương hướng trên lầu chạy, đem hắn đưa đến trong lầu các đóng cửa lại sau thật cẩn thận xem xét bên ngoài động tĩnh. Nghe được bên ngoài động tĩnh có chút hỗn loạn, mơ hồ có người tại kêu 'Thiên sư!', 'Bắt lấy bọn họ!' nói. Nhưng tạm thời không người chạy đến trên lầu đến, thiếu niên thở phào, quay đầu lại chạy đến Trần Dương trước mặt, ngồi xổm xuống dưới.

Lầu các thực lùn, Trần Dương chỉ có thể xoay người cúi đầu, vì thế hắn rõ ràng bán ngồi xổm xuống nhìn chăm chú trước mặt thiếu niên. Thiếu niên tuy rằng quần áo cũ nát, nhưng khuôn mặt sạch sẽ, nhìn qua thiện lương vô hại. Trần Dương bất động thanh sắc: "Ngươi là ai? Kéo ta chạy tới mục đích?"

Thiếu niên cong môi mà cười, tươi cười trong sáng hào phóng. Hắn nói rằng: "Ngươi là bên ngoài Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phái tới siêu độ âm trạch oán khí thiên sư?"

Trần Dương: "Ngươi có biết?"

"Vô Lương âm trạch trong quỷ hồn cũng biết — bên ngoài thiên sư đều kêu nơi này gọi Vô Lương âm trạch, không có đại lương phần mộ, quỷ chỗ ở, thật hình tượng." Thiếu niên tự tiêu khiển tự nhạc, ha ha cười, nhưng thấy Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc mới ngượng ngùng ngừng lại cười: "Hảo đi, không buồn cười. Kỳ thật mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian, âm trạch liền sẽ oán khí chật ních, nơi nơi đều là phụ năng lượng, cho nên âm trạch mỗi cách vài năm liền sẽ xuất hiện tại dương gian. Oán khí, quỷ khí sâu nặng, không có đúng lúc siêu độ liền sẽ dẫn vô tội người qua đường xông tới, sau đó mặt trong mặt quỷ hồn phân thực. Trường cửu đi xuống liền sẽ dẫn đến âm trạch oán khí càng trọng, làm hại người lại càng nhiều, cho nên thiên sư khống chế âm trạch xuất hiện hành tung cùng thời gian, đương oán khí mãn đến tràn ra tới thời điểm liền sẽ phái thiên sư lại đây đem oán khí ngọn nguồn phong ấn."

Trần Dương: "Cho nên?"

Thiếu niên cười nói: "Cho nên âm trạch trong quỷ hồn cũng biết thiên sư xuất hiện sẽ phong ấn oán khí ngọn nguồn, dẫn đến bọn họ không thể ra hiện tại dương gian. Trường cửu không có ngửi được mùi máu tươi, bọn họ sẽ xao động bất an, bởi vậy cũng càng thêm oán hận thiên sư."

Trần Dương trầm mặc một khắc, lập tức cười nói: "Ngươi nói không sai, nhưng không là bọn họ muốn ăn nguyên nhân của ta." Thiếu niên trầm mặc chờ hắn tiếp tục, hắn liền tiếp theo nói rằng: "Ta là sinh hồn, đối với quỷ hồn đến nói quả thật sẽ làm cho bọn họ tưởng muốn ăn rụng ta, nhưng ta không là lấy huyết nhục chi khu lầm xông tới người. Đương bọn hắn nghe được ta là thiên sư thời điểm, biểu lộ ra tham lam cùng độc chiếm thậm chí có thể làm cho bọn họ tàn sát lẫn nhau." Hắn nghiêng tai lắng nghe dưới lầu động tĩnh, sở hữu quỷ hồn đều tại xao động, cái loại này xao động không là sợ hãi, phẫn nộ cùng oán hận, mà là mừng rỡ như điên.

Hắn nói: "Bọn họ thật cao hứng."

Thiếu niên: "Thật thông minh. Không sai, bọn họ không là oán hận thiên sư, tương phản bọn họ thật cao hứng thiên sư xuất hiện tại dương gian, bởi vì này ý nghĩa bọn họ có thể lợi dụng thiên sư sinh hồn chiếm cứ thiên sư thể xác trở về dương gian. Tại âm trạch trong, bọn họ chỉ cần thủ âm trạch quy củ, cho nên chỉ cần âm trạch xâm nhập sinh hồn, bọn họ có thể giành trước chiếm cứ sinh hồn thể xác trở về dương gian mà không bị Phong Đô quỷ sai phát hiện."

Trần Dương: "Vậy bây giờ trở lại lúc ban đầu vấn đề, ngươi là ai? Mục đích?" Hắn vừa nói vừa nắm chặt trong tay cổ đồng tiền tệ trường tiên.

Thiếu niên thấy thế, dùng ngồi xổm tư thế liên tục về phía sau lui, nhìn qua phá lệ buồn cười. Hắn nói: "Biệt xúc động, có thương có lượng hảo nói chuyện. Ta sẽ không hại ngươi, còn sẽ giúp ngươi. Chỉ hy vọng ngươi có thể ở rời đi thời điểm đem ta mang đi, bởi vì là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân, cho nên bên trong quỷ hồn cũng không thể rời đi âm trạch, không có biện pháp đầu thai. Ta đã bị vây ở chỗ này mặt hai mươi mấy năm, thật vất vả nhìn thấy thiên sư mới vội vã tìm các ngươi."

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên, người sau lộ ra lấy lòng vô hại cười. Hắn đem cổ đồng tiền tệ tơ hồng chặt lại, buộc xoay tay lại cổ tay: "Nói đi."

Thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhanh chóng tự giới thiệu: "Ta kêu Mao Chân, Mao Sơn phái thứ tám mươi hai đại truyền nhân." Đề cập này, ngữ khí của hắn trung có chút kiêu ngạo. Hắn có chút đắc ý nói: "Ta cũng là người thiếu niên thiên sư, cùng mặt khác Mao gia nhân bất đồng, ta rất sớm thông suốt. Mười tám tuổi thời điểm liền tiến Vô Lương âm trạch phong ấn oán khí ngọn nguồn, lúc ấy âm trạch còn không có thập đống phòng ốc nhiều như vậy, chỉ có ngũ tòa nhà, nhưng chỉ có ta tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn cũng đem nó phong ấn."

Trần Dương ngồi xổm đến có chút mệt, rõ ràng ngồi xếp bằng hạ, cùng Mao Chân mặt đối mặt: "Nhưng ngươi cũng không thể rời đi âm trạch."

Mao Chân thở dài: "Muốn trách thì trách oán khí ngọn nguồn rất giảo hoạt, hắn có thể nhìn trộm tâm tư của ngươi sau đó biến thành trong lòng ngươi quan trọng nhất đồ vật bộ dáng, dẫn ngươi trầm mê. Ta lúc ấy thiếu chút nữa trầm mê, hảo tại chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức ngăn cơn sóng dữ. Cuối cùng làm mặt khác thiên sư an toàn rời đi." Nhắc tới mặt khác thiên sư, hắn hưng trí bừng bừng hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi nghe qua Mã Sơn Phong, Dịch Phục Sinh, Mạnh Phú cùng Dịch Duy này vài người sao?"

Trần Dương không ngờ đến Mao Chân sẽ đề cập này vài cái quen thuộc tên, nhưng tưởng tượng Mao Chân nói qua chính mình bị vây hai mươi mấy năm, tiến âm trạch thời điểm mười tám tuổi, nếu không vẫn lạc tại âm trạch trong phỏng chừng hiện tại cũng có hơn bốn mươi tuổi. Trong miệng hắn Dịch Phục Sinh cùng Dịch Duy là hai huynh muội, tức Dịch vu trưởng cùng Tỉnh Xuyên Thường Đạo quan quan chủ, Mạnh Phú lại là đế đô Hỏa thần miếu quan chủ, đều là quen thuộc thiên sư giới nhân vật.

Mao Chân nói rằng: "Bọn họ là lúc trước cùng ta đồng thời tiến âm trạch mặt khác bốn người, bây giờ còn tại sao?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Tại." Mao Chân trên mặt toát ra hoài niệm tang thương biểu tình, tại kia sao tuổi trẻ trên mặt hiển lộ ra không hợp cảm xúc lại sẽ không để cho người cảm thấy không hợp."Ngươi là Mao Sơn phái thứ tám mươi hai đại truyền nhân? Hiện nay Mao Sơn phái chưởng môn huynh đệ?"

"Ngươi nói Mao Lan? Nếu không ta bị vây âm trạch đi không , hiện tại chưởng môn chính là ta." Mao Chân vui rạo rực hỏi: "Mao Lan hiện tại thế nào? Thông suốt không? Kết hôn không? Ha ha, ta đi thời điểm hắn còn là một trung nhị thiểu năng trí tuệ thiếu niên, người lùn."

Trần Dương buông xuống cảnh giác cùng đề phòng: "Rất tốt. Thông suốt , cháu ngươi cũng vào được." Mao Tiểu Lị còn tại phân cục thời điểm quả thật cùng mọi người giảng quá nàng có một cái tráng niên mất sớm đại bá, thiên phú thật tốt, mười lăm tuổi thông suốt, mười tám tuổi liền tới Ngũ lôi tam phẩm thiên sư, là hiếm có thiên tài.

"Chất tử?" Mao Chân sửng sốt, một lúc lâu mới lui bả vai kinh ngạc đến cực điểm: "Chất tử? ! Nhiều đại? Gọi là gì?"

Trần Dương: "Hắn gọi Mao Tiểu Doanh, so ngươi bây giờ bộ dáng lớn tuổi."

Mao Chân ruồi bọ chà xát tay, ngữ khí hưng phấn: "Ta muốn đi nhận thân." Chợt nhìn đến Trần Dương, đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển: "Bất quá đến trước giúp các ngươi tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn, phong ấn hắn mới được."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi có biết oán khí ngọn nguồn?"

Mao Chân: "Đương nhiên. Ta bị quan hơn hai mươi năm, luôn luôn tại chú ý oán khí ngọn nguồn hành động quỹ đạo. Hắn sẽ biến thành không cùng người bộ dáng tới gần thiên sư lừa gạt bọn họ cuối cùng đưa bọn họ sinh hồn nhốt tại âm trạch chỗ sâu nhất quan tài hoặc là phần mộ trong, " hắn chỉ chỉ chính mình, "Ta đã bị giam giữ tại địa hạ phần mộ trong, mấy năm gần đây mới thoát ra đến."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi bị giam giữ tại địa hạ còn có thể vẫn luôn chú ý oán khí ngọn nguồn hành động quỹ đạo?"

Mao Chân đi đến Trần Dương mặt sau, từ cửa sổ ở mái nhà đi xuống mặt nhìn: "Bên ngoài đến rất nhiều quỷ hồn, mặt khác phòng ốc đèn lồng màu đỏ tất cả đều sáng lên . Điều này nói rõ không ngừng ngươi một cái thiên sư tiết lộ hành tích, oán khí ngọn nguồn mỗi cách vài năm liền sẽ bị phong ấn, cho nên hiện tại chỉ cần vừa nghe là thiên sư liền cực kỳ oán hận mệnh lệnh quỷ hồn bắt đến các ngươi. Mà những cái đó quỷ hồn chỉ cần bắt đến các ngươi có thể đạt được trở về dương gian cơ hội, " hắn quay đầu lại, nhìn đến Trần Dương ánh mắt hoài nghi, sửng sốt một chút biểu tình nghiêm túc nói: "Âm trạch quỷ hồn ngàn vạn, bọn họ bị vây nơi này, không có cung phụng cùng tự do, cho nên bọn họ thực tham lam. Có đôi khi chính là một viên dính người huyết đường có thể cùng bọn họ việc buôn bán, cho nên ta có thể lợi dụng bọn họ biết được oán khí ngọn nguồn hành động quỹ đạo."

Trần Dương không biết Mao Chân người này, đối hắn giải cũng chỉ là Mao Tiểu Lị tại phân cục ngẫu nhiên nhắc tới. Thậm chí liên Mã Sơn Phong đều không đề cập qua cái này đã chết hai mươi mấy năm người, nhưng hiện tại bị vây loại tình huống này, hắn cũng chỉ có thể từ Mao Chân trong miệng biết được âm trạch trong tình huống trước mắt.

Hắn đứng dậy xoay người đi đến cửa sổ ở mái nhà ra bên ngoài nhìn, cách đó không xa vô danh ốc cùng với mặt sau liên tiếp cửu đống phòng ốc tất cả đều sáng lên đèn lồng màu đỏ, cách đến giác viễn quan khán, cảm thấy nơi xa cảnh quan phá lệ tráng lệ. Nhưng nếu là tới gần, lại sẽ phát hiện đó là bạch cốt khô lâu khoác hoa lệ quần áo.

Hắn hỏi: "Mưa dầm thiên cùng oán khí ngọn nguồn có cái gì quan hệ?"

Mao Chân: "Hắn thích mưa dầm thiên. Mưa dầm là âm trạch oán khí nồng đậm đến mỗ cái giá trị hóa thành thực chất, một khi âm trạch xuất hiện mưa dầm đã nói lên oán khí đoàn tụ, ngọn nguồn tỉnh lại, mà trước đây thiên sư phong ấn mất đi hiệu quả. Cho nên hắn thực thích mưa dầm thiên, mỗi đến thời gian này tâm tình của hắn đều sẽ thực hảo, định kỳ đem giam giữ tại âm trạch trong quỷ hồn phóng xuất, cho nên mưa dầm thiên Vân Trì Thang Dục mới có sinh ý. Hơn nữa, hắn tỉnh lại, liền đại biểu thiên sư cũng sẽ tiến vào."

Cho nên mới có 'Mưa dầm thiên, khách tới chơi' thuyết pháp, đối với Vân Trì Thang Dục Vân lão đầu cùng hai người nam hài đến nói, 'Khách' là chỉ bị âm trạch thả ra quỷ hồn. Đối với ngọn nguồn đến nói, 'Khách' là chỉ thiên sư.

Mao Chân xao xao vách tường, bên trong là không , hắn đối Trần Dương nói: "Chúng ta rời đi trước nơi này."

Chương 114: Vô Lương âm trạch 06

Bỗng nhiên bên ngoài truyền đến ồn ào tiếng bước chân, nghiễm nhiên là một đám quỷ hồn tìm kiếm được lầu các, đã đến cửa nhà. Mao Chân tại trên vách tường sờ soạng vài cái sau cư nhiên đem vách tường mở ra, bên trong là cái chừng một thuớc cao phương cách. Hắn đi đi vào sau đó hướng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Mau vào."

Chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức, Trần Dương đi đi vào. Mao Chân đóng lại vách tường, hai người ngồi ở phương cách trong. Phương cách giống như thang máy giống nhau rơi xuống, rớt xuống nháy mắt nghe được bên ngoài quỷ hồn vừa lúc tướng môn phá vỡ.

Trần Dương: "Chúng ta đi chỗ nào?"

Mao Chân: "Rời đi Vân Trì Thang Dục. Hiện tại bên ngoài đều bị quỷ hồn vây quanh, vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân rất nhanh cũng sẽ chạy tới. Nghe nói nàng da ném, ngươi trộm ?"

Trần Dương: "Ân."

"Còn tại sao?"

Trần Dương: "Vừa rồi cùng hai cái tiểu hài tử giao dịch, cho bọn họ. Hiện nay hẳn là vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tiêu hóa, vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân là chỉ mặt nạ quỷ?" Dân gian trong truyền thuyết mặt nạ quỷ có thể thoát hạ trên mặt mỹ nhân da, chấp bút tại mỹ nhân da mặt thượng vẽ tranh, họa xuất tuyệt thế mỹ nhân bộ dáng. Thực tế tình huống là mặt nạ quỷ lột hạ mỹ nhân da bộ tại trên người mình, bất đồng mỹ nhân mặt là bất đồng mỹ nhân da.

Mao Chân nói rằng: "Đối. Ngươi có biết bởi vì thiên sư tham gia, âm trạch đã thật lâu không có nhân loại xông vào sao? Ngẫu nhiên xông tới một vài cái còn không nhất định là mỹ nhân, kia chỉ mặt nạ quỷ dùng người da đã thượng trăm năm. Đã sớm phá hủy, nàng mỗi ngày đều phải thật cẩn thận bảo dưỡng, cùng người khác gặp mặt thời điểm đều phải tráo hắc sa. Kết quả ngươi trực tiếp trộm đi nàng người da, còn đem người da ném cho hai cái tiểu quỷ ăn. Chậc chậc, nàng nhất định sẽ nổi điên." Ngữ khí của hắn tràn ngập vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Phương cách một trận rung chuyển, sau đó dừng lại. Mao Chân mở ra vách tường đi rồi đi xuống, Trần Dương cũng đi xuống. Trước mắt hình như là Vân Trì Thang Dục nồi hơi phòng, nấu nước địa phương. Độ ấm rất cao, Trần Dương rất nhanh liền đầu đầy mồ hôi. Nồi hơi bên trong phòng thực an tĩnh, không có bán chỉ quỷ hồn, nhiễu quá một ít to như vậy ngăn tủ, tiền phương là táo đài cùng thật lớn nồi hơi, nồi hơi trong phát ra nước ấm sôi trào thanh âm. Nồi hơi không có che, hơi nước rất nhanh tràn ngập toàn bộ nồi hơi, cơ hồ vô pháp thấy rõ lộ.

Nồi hơi phía dưới là hừng hực thiêu đốt ngọn lửa màu xanh, mơ hồ nhưng thấy bên trong đảm đương củi lửa người cốt. Trần Dương nhớ tới hai người nam hài trong miệng nhắc tới 'Màu trắng củi lửa', nguyên lai là người cốt. Hắn mắt nhìn liền xoay người: "Hiện tại từ nơi này đi?"

Mao Chân bỗng nhiên nói rằng: "Có cái gì tới gần, trước trốn đi." Bọn họ núp ở đứng lên, nhìn đến hai người nam hài khiêng một cái mập mạp quỷ hồn tiến vào. Đứng ở táo trước đài nhún nhún cái mũi ngửi trong không khí hương vị, sau đó cùng kêu lên nói rằng: "Sinh hồn hương vị."

Bọn họ đem quỷ hồn để qua một bên, ngửi ngửi trong không khí sinh hồn hương vị tìm kiếm lại đây. Mao Chân bị vây âm trạch hai mươi mấy năm, tuy rằng cũng là sinh hồn nhưng đã sớm lây dính âm trạch oán khí, bị đồng hóa đến cơ hồ phát hiện không đến sinh hồn khí tức. Vì thế hắn quay đầu đối Trần Dương không tiếng động nói rằng: "Ẩn thân thuật."

Đạo gia ẩn thân thuật đều không phải là thật sự ẩn tàng thân hình, mà là che dấu chính mình dương khí cùng khí tức, lệnh quỷ hồn phát hiện không đến khác thường. Bởi thế tại quỷ hồn trong mắt, không khác ẩn thân. Trần Dương đem trên cổ tay dây đỏ rút ra một tiệt, tại ngón giữa buộc thượng đặc biệt phức tạp thằng kết. Đây là khóa dương kết, vây khóa lại dương khí, quỷ hồn không thể nhận ra giác.

Quả nhiên, hai người nam hài rất nhanh dừng bước lại: "Không có hương vị." Bọn họ tại tại chỗ do dự một lúc lâu, quay đầu lại phát hiện 'Bạch heo' tránh thoát trói buộc tưởng muốn chạy trốn. Bọn họ lập tức trở về đến tại chỗ, một cái kìm trụ 'Bạch heo', một cái khác từ bên cạnh rút ra đao giết heo hướng 'Bạch heo' yết hầu nhẹ nhàng một cát, đem dũng phóng tới trước mặt hắn tiếp được máu. Chờ chảy tới không sai biệt lắm thời điểm, hai người nam hài đồng tâm hiệp lực khiêng lên 'Bạch heo' đi lên thập cấp bậc thang, đến táo trên đài mặt, đem 'Bạch heo' ném vào nồi hơi trong chờ xuyến khai lột da.

Hơi nước tràn ngập, nhân cơ hội này Trần Dương cùng Mao Chân thoát đi nồi hơi phòng. Mao Chân nói rằng: "Bọn họ sẽ tương lai thang dục quỷ hồn bắt đi, lấy máu trừu cốt, xương cốt trở thành củi lửa, huyết cùng thịt liền chế thành đặc biệt hương liệu, trở thành ngâm mình dùng tài liệu. Ngũ tạng lục phủ tắc thượng đường phèn, cầm uy quỷ đói. Dù sao quỷ đói nhất không chọn, cái gì đều ăn. Cho nên dục trì bên ngoài không chỉ có rất nhiều quỷ hồn, nồi hơi phòng chung quanh còn có rất nhiều quỷ đói."

Trần Dương đi ra nồi hơi phòng, nồi hơi phòng tại hành lang dài cuối, hành lang dài khoảng thời gian năm thước nội đốt một trản mờ nhạt tiểu đăng. Mỏng manh ngọn đèn trong bóng đêm không làm nên chuyện gì, cơ hồ chỉnh điều hành lang dài đều hãm trong bóng đêm.

Mao Chân nói rằng: "Quỷ đói sẽ không ra hiện tại ngọn đèn trong phạm vi, cho nên dọc theo ngọn đèn đi liền đi." Hắn quay đầu lại mắt nhìn Trần Dương trên ngón giữa khóa dương kết nói rằng: "Khóa dương kết nhiều nhất dùng năm phút đồng hồ, thời gian quá dài sẽ tổn thương bản thân ngươi dương khí. Chúng ta tại năm phút đồng hồ nội rời đi hành lang dài. Đám kia quỷ đói điên đứng lên, liên quỷ hồn đều ăn."

Trần Dương ấn đường vừa động, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn Mao Chân nghiêm túc mặt nghiêng."Ta biết." Nói xong bước đi đi trước, thải ngọn đèn đi. Ngọn đèn rõ ràng diệt diệt, không ngừng lóe ra, vì thế khắc tăng thêm khủng bố không khí. Trong bóng đêm phát ra tất tất tốt tốt thấp minh thanh, giống như không biết tên quái vật khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Trần Dương cảm giác được rõ ràng giấu trong bóng đêm quỷ đói chính chảy nước miếng, thèm nhỏ dãi nhìn hắn. Đương hắn không cẩn thận chạm đến hắc ám, sẽ có quỷ đói ý đồ đem hắn mạnh mẽ kéo vào trong bóng đêm.

Môt khi bị kéo vào hắc ám, thành đàn quỷ đói liền sẽ ùa lên cũng phân mà thực chi.

Mao Chân nói rằng: "Nồi hơi phòng bởi vì thành công đàn quỷ đói tồn tại, cho nên bình thường không có quỷ hồn dám đã chạy tới. Vân Trì Thang Dục trung Vân lão đầu, bao quát hắn tức phụ nhi tử, tôn tử đều là nuôi dưỡng quỷ đói ác quỷ, cho nên quỷ đói sẽ không đả thương hại bọn họ."

"Xem tới được. Hắn ra rồi." Trần Dương nhìn tiền phương cả người xuất hiện cháy đen dấu vết Vân lão đầu, không có dừng lại nện bước.

Nhà này thang dục ban đầu tại dương gian sinh ý thực hảo, bởi vì thang dục trung sở dụng tài liệu thập phần đặc biệt. Thang dục phương thuốc nghe nói là tổ tiên truyền đến, kỳ thật là Vân lão đầu tuổi trẻ thời điểm giết bằng hữu một nhà, cướp đi nhà bọn họ thang dục phương thuốc. Sau lại Vân lão đầu một đôi tôn tử rơi vào nóng bỏng nồi hơi trong, bị nóng thục . Con dâu điên rồi, nhi tử cả đời yếu đuối sợ hãi cha của mình, cũng là cái bạo lực cuồng. Lại sau lại, Vân Trì Thang Dục phát sinh hoả hoạn, tất cả mọi người bị thiêu chết.

Vân lão đầu kiên trì cho là mình là uổng mạng, vì thế ngay tại Vô Lương âm trạch trong mở gian giống nhau như đúc thang dục. Kỳ thật hắn không là hồ đồ đến lừa mình dối người, mà là quá mức thông minh, rõ ràng lấy tội lỗi của mình chẳng sợ đầu thai, cũng phải đầu cái trăm kiếp sau súc sinh thai. Cho nên tình nguyện ngồi xổm canh giữ ở Vô Lương âm trạch trong, chờ đợi ngày nào đó cái kia sinh hồn xông tới, hắn có thể được tiên cơ, trở về dương gian.

Trần Dương tháo xuống trên cổ tay cổ đồng tiền tệ, kéo trưởng thành tiên, tại Vân lão đầu hướng tới thời điểm trực tiếp một tiên vứt tiến trong bóng đêm. Vân lão đầu không dám tin, hắn cho rằng tại quanh mình thành đàn quỷ đói uy hiếp hạ, Trần Dương hẳn là không dám trích dẫn bất luận cái gì đạo thuật mới đối. Một khi trích dẫn đạo thuật, tuyệt đối yêu cầu điều động dương gian, bại lộ thân phận, dẫn phát quỷ đói bạo động.

Nhưng Vân lão đầu không biết Trần Dương học đạo thuật là Quỷ Đạo, Quỷ Đạo giả, cùng quỷ vi ngũ, trời sinh âm khí vượng, dương khí suy. Tại dương gian, loại này thể chất tất nhiên đưa tới ác quỷ mơ ước, nhưng ở âm trạch trong ngược lại trở thành thực hảo bùa hộ mệnh.

Quỷ đói bám trụ Vân lão đầu tay chân, sau đó nhào lên phân mà thực chi, bọn họ thật sự đói bụng đến phải lâu lắm . Trần Dương đem trường tiên triền tại trên lưng, chất vấn Mao Chân: "Ngươi không phải nói Vân lão đầu nuôi dưỡng quỷ đói sẽ không đả thương hại hắn?"

Mao Chân cười khổ: "Liền tính bình thường lại trung thành cẩu, đói bụng đến cực hạn cũng sẽ ăn luôn chủ nhân của mình. Huống chi là quỷ đói loại này không hề lý trí quái vật."

Trần Dương liếc mắt rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy quỷ đói, môi giật giật, sau đó thấp kêu: "Chạy!" Vừa dứt lời, hắn cùng Mao Chân liền bay nhanh chạy trốn, mà phía sau đăng một trản trản đột nhiên thoát phá, hắc ám từ từ bao phủ hành lang dài, mà nếm đến quỷ hồn mà có vẻ càng vì đói khát quỷ đói điên cuồng phác lại đây.

Chạy đến hành lang dài cuối cửa thang lầu, chờ Mao Chân chạy vào, Trần Dương hung hăng đem cửa gỗ đóng lại cũng khóa lại. Cách một cái cửa gỗ, tầng tầng lớp lớp quỷ đói chật ních hành lang dài. Trần Dương thở phào: "Hiện tại ra bên ngoài mặt đi? Sẽ không gặp được mặt khác quỷ hồn?"

Mao Chân: "Sẽ không." Hắn dẫn dắt Trần Dương hướng trên lầu đi, lại tại bán đạo mở ra vách tường, đi đi vào. Hắn nói: "Đây là rất ít người biết đường, nguyên bản dùng cho hoả hoạn chạy trốn. Hắc hắc, nếu không ta mua được kia hai cái tiểu quỷ còn thật không biết. Đối , khuyên bảo ngươi một chút, âm trạch trong sở hữu quỷ quái đều không nên tin, bởi vì bọn họ bản tính tham lam vô cùng. Cho nên ngươi không thể tin bọn họ, nhưng có thể cùng bọn họ giao dịch."

Trần Dương đi theo hắn đi xuất Vân Trì Thang Dục, đi ra địa phương là một khác tòa phòng ốc. Mao Chân đi đến phòng ốc thượng năm tầng, mở ra mỗ gian phòng cửa sổ: "Tiến vào." Thuận đường uy hiếp dưới châm đèn lồng, nếu chúng nó dám tiếng thét, lập tức nhổ chúng nó đầu lưỡi.

Trần Dương tiến vào trong phòng, đóng lại cửa sổ. Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ có thể nhìn đến đại đàn quỷ hồn vây quanh ở Vân Trì Thang Dục cửa nhà, còn có một chỉ xích hồng sắc cơ không có làn da cao đại quỷ quái đứng ở đàn quỷ trước, này chỉ quỷ quái diện mạo xấu xí, răng nanh so le giống như răng cưa. Nó hẳn là chính là vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân, cũng chính là mặt nạ quỷ.

Sau một lúc lâu, có mấy cái quỷ hồn đem hai người nam hài áp đến mặt nạ quỷ trước mặt, mặt nạ quỷ nắm lên hai người nam hài, tại bọn họ trên người ngửi ngửi một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên nổi giận đưa bọn họ xé thành hai nửa ném tới mặt đất. Trần Dương ly đến có chút xa, mơ hồ nghe được 'Da' cái chữ này mắt.

Kia chỉ mặt nạ quỷ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Trần Dương sở tại cửa sổ, nhưng thấy kia phiến cửa sổ trống trơn đãng đãng, cái gì đều không có. Lúc này Trần Dương chính tấm tựa vách tường, tại mặt nạ quỷ ngẩng đầu nháy mắt hắn liền lập tức núp vào.

Lúc này trước mặt môn đột nhiên bị rớt ra, Trần Dương phản ứng nhanh chóng bắt lấy vào người, người nọ phản kháng, quay đầu lại nháy mắt hai người cho nhau nhận ra đến."Trương Cầu Đạo?"

Trương Cầu Đạo sửng sốt, nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Ngươi như thế nào chạy đến nơi đây đến ?"

Cùng lúc đó tại lão trong phòng, Khấu Tuyên Linh tại trốn tránh trung đụng vào một người, cùng đối phương triền đánh. Càng đánh phát hiện đối phương động tác rất quen thuộc, vì thế thăm dò hô thanh. Đối phương đình chỉ động tác, song phương đi đến dưới ánh đèn hỗ nhận.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy rõ đối phương bộ mặt, quả nhiên không nhận sai. Hắn nói rằng: "Trương Cầu Đạo, ngươi như thế nào chạy đến nơi đây đến ?"

Chương 115: Vô Lương âm trạch 07

Trương Cầu Đạo đóng cửa lại, quay đầu lại dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ: "Hư, trước trốn đi." Sau đó nhìn đến Mao Chân, hơi hơi nhíu mày nhưng là không kịp hỏi ý kiến, mà là ba người đồng thời trốn vào trong tủ treo quần áo. Ngay sau đó, phòng ốc môn phát ra 'Bang bang' kịch liệt va chạm, ngoài cửa đồ vật tựa hồ bởi vì không có nghe được trong phòng truyền đến hoảng sợ tiếng thét mà rất nhanh đình chỉ va chạm.

Trần Dương ba người nghe được bên ngoài tại yên lặng qua đi truyền đến trầm trọng thanh âm, như là thạch đầu trên mặt đất ma xát phát ra thanh âm. Trương Cầu Đạo kéo chặt hai người nói rằng: "Còn chưa đi." Bên ngoài đồ vật rời đi sau đó không lâu lại trở về, lần này trở về dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa.

Trầm trọng giống như hòn đá ma xát thanh âm tại trong phòng càng rõ ràng, Trần Dương xuyên thấu qua ngăn tủ khe hở nhìn đến bên ngoài kia chỉ đồ vật chân mang cực kỳ rất nặng thạch đế hài. Hài đế đồ đầy trừ tà chu sa, mỗi lần ma xát mặt đất đều sẽ phát ra chói tai thanh âm. Kia chỉ đồ vật tay phải thượng còn cầm đem nhiễm huyết búa, chính hướng ngăn tủ đi tới.

Trần Dương đem tay khoát lên bên hông trường tiên thượng, mà Trương Cầu Đạo lại là nắm cánh tay hắn hướng hắn rất nhỏ lắc đầu. Bên ngoài đồ vật quả nhiên nhiễu quá ngăn tủ, bổ ra cái bàn cùng giường, tất cả đều không có phát hiện muốn tìm 'Sinh hồn', vì thế xoay người rời đi. Rời đi thời điểm còn đóng cửa lại, dừng lại sau khi, môn lại đột nhiên bị đánh khai, vật kia thăm dò tiến vào xem xét, lẩm bẩm vài câu, mơ hồ không rõ, đóng cửa lại tiếp tục đi xuống cái phòng ốc tuần tra.

Trần Dương mở ra cửa tủ nhìn bị phá hư cái bàn cùng giường cùng với duy độc không có bị kiểm tra, phá hư ngăn tủ, hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo: "Vật kia là cái gì? Ngươi như thế nào gặp phải ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo đại thở phào, nói rằng: "Chạy thoát thân thời điểm không cẩn thận sấm đến này đống phòng ốc đến, chọc phải. Đó là một không đầu óc quái vật, vô luận ta như thế nào vứt hắn đều có thể kiên trì không ngừng truy." Hắn chỉ chỉ bị phá hư bàn, giường cùng không bị phá hư ngăn tủ: "Giường cùng cái bàn bị phá hư là bởi vì ta trước tránh ở bên trong, sau lại bị phát hiện. Cho nên sau đó mỗi lần hắn tìm ta đều sẽ đã cho ta giấu ở cái bàn cùng giường trong, ngăn tủ là bởi vì trước không có giấu quá, cho nên hắn không biết."

Trần Dương chỉ nhìn đến vừa rồi kia chỉ đồ vật nửa người dưới, nhìn ra hẳn là có gần hai mét cao. Tuy rằng không xem qua nửa người trên lại tin tưởng Trương Cầu Đạo nói, bởi vì kia chỉ đồ vật tại tiến vào cùng rời đi thời điểm đều đóng cửa lại. Chàng môn thời điểm cũng không hữu dụng búa khảm môn, mà là tìm được cái chìa khóa mở ra môn. Nhưng thấy với cái khác trong phòng quỷ quái có điều khác nhau.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn về phía Mao Chân, hỏi Trần Dương: "Hắn là ai vậy? Âm trạch trong quỷ hồn?" Hắn trong trí nhớ vào thiên sư trung không có một cái là Mao Chân diện mạo.

Trần Dương: "Mao Chân, hai mươi mấy năm trước vẫn lạc tại nơi này thiên sư, Mao Tiểu Lị đại bá."

Trương Cầu Đạo hoài nghi thái độ cũng không có thay đổi: "Mao Tiểu Lị đại bá là thực vật nhân, bây giờ còn nằm ở trong bệnh viện. Trước mắt hắn đúng là ly hồn trạng thái, nếu ngươi thật sự là Tiểu Lị đại bá, Mao Tiểu Doanh hẳn là nhận được ngươi tới."

"Mao Tiểu Doanh cũng ở đây đống trong phòng?", "Ta còn còn sống?" Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh cùng kêu lên mở miệng, người trước kinh ngạc, người sau kinh hỉ. Trương Cầu Đạo lập tức quay đầu hồ nghi không thôi: "Ngươi là sinh hồn, ngay cả mình còn sống cũng không biết?"

Mao Chân xua tay nói rằng: "Ta đây lũ sinh hồn rời đi thể xác hai mươi mấy năm, hàng năm đều bị âm trạch trong oán khí ăn mòn, đã sớm mất đi cùng thân thể liên hệ." Hắn thở dài nói rằng: "Năm đó lần đầu tiên nhận thấy được cùng thân thể của chính mình mất đi liên hệ thời điểm, ta cho là mình thật đã chết rồi, tinh thần sa sút thực trường một đoạn thời gian. Đồng thời cũng là đoạn thời gian kia, âm trạch trong phòng ốc kiến khởi thứ sáu đống. Cho nên ta vừa mới không rõ ràng lắm thứ sáu đống chủ nhân cùng bên trong cấu tạo, không có biện pháp đến giúp các ngươi."

Trần Dương trầm ngâm một khắc: "Này đống phòng ốc chính là thứ sáu đống?"

Mao Chân: "Là."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Rời đi trước gian phòng, nơi này rất nhanh liền sẽ bị kia chỉ búa quỷ phát hiện. Hắn tuy rằng không đầu óc, nhưng có một cái cẩu cái mũi, cho nên ta mới bị truy đến như vậy khẩn. Vừa rồi ta tại sau khi vào cửa trước hết tại cửa nhà hoa ẩn thân phù, ẩn đi trong phòng dương khí. Nhưng có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định không trưởng, rất nhanh liền sẽ tin tức, hắn cũng rất nhanh liền sẽ phản hồi đồng phát hiện chúng ta đã từng tại trong tủ treo quần áo đợi quá. Hiện tại ly khai, vừa lúc đi tìm Mao Tiểu Doanh."

Ba người mở cửa từ hành lang dài đi ra ngoài, hành lang dài trống trải không thôi, cho dù động tác rất nhẹ cũng có thể nghe được tiếng bước chân. Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chúng ta đi lầu ba, năm tầng gian phòng không có quỷ hồn cư trú, nhưng búa quỷ sẽ vẫn luôn tìm, phiền không chịu được. Chúng ta tọa thang máy, không cần đi thang lầu. Đi thang lầu nói kia chỉ búa quỷ sẽ vẫn luôn theo ở phía sau, không có biện pháp bỏ ra. Bất quá thang máy tại hành lang dài cuối, yêu cầu đi ngang qua búa quỷ sở tại gian phòng, một khi đi qua liền nhất định sẽ bị phát hiện."

Trần Dương đi về phía trước: "Búa quỷ ở đâu cái gian phòng?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không biết." Hắn dừng bước lại, dán tại cửa phòng thượng: "Nghe." Vài giây mới xuất hiện thân: "Không tại."

Trần Dương cùng Mao Chân đồng thời bào chế đúng cách, biên phóng nhẹ cước bộ, thật cẩn thận tìm kiếm búa quỷ sở tại gian phòng. Tại không sai biệt lắm tới gần thang máy trước của phòng, đem lỗ tai gần sát, không có nghe được nửa điểm tiếng vang. Khoảng cách thang máy càng ngày càng gần, gian phòng càng ngày càng ít, thuyết minh búa quỷ tại những cái đó trong phòng tỷ lệ lại càng lớn.

Trần Dương đối Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Chân lắc đầu, ý bảo bên trong không có tiếng vang. Nhưng ở hắn sắp sửa đứng dậy khi, khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn cửa phòng mắt mèo, nhìn thấy mắt mèo trong đồ vật bỗng nhiên động một cái, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được đó là con mắt. Ngay sau đó, thân thể so đầu càng nhanh phản ứng, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau, ban đầu đứng địa phương đột nhiên xuất hiện một phen sắc bén búa.

Nguyên lai là búa quỷ phát hiện Trần Dương đoàn người, phẫn nộ dưới lại trực tiếp từ bên trong khảm phá cửa phòng, búa khảm vào cửa phòng trong. Trần Dương hô to: "Chạy!" Vừa dứt lời, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Chân đã ra sức hướng thang máy chạy tới, đè xuống thang máy chờ đợi mở cửa. Bên kia búa quỷ đã chạy đi ra, dây dưa Trần Dương không cho hắn có cơ hội chạy trốn.

Búa tại trên vách tường chém ra không ít thật sâu dấu vết, mỗi lần xẹt qua vách tường còn sẽ mang theo xuyến xuyến hỏa hoa. Nương theo lấy hỏa hoa còn có búa quỷ bị trêu chọc sau phẫn nộ gầm rú, Trương Cầu Đạo nghe được kia biến điệu rống giận, biến sắc: "Nguy rồi."

Mao Chân không giải: "Cái gì?"

Lúc này cửa thang máy mở ra, hai người đi vào. Trương Cầu Đạo hướng Trần Dương hô to: "Nhanh lên tiến vào!" Trần Dương tại tránh né búa quỷ sắc bén búa khi hướng thang máy chạy tới, chạy đến một nửa lỗ tai bên cạnh đột nhiên nhớ tới tảng lớn sắc nhọn ghê tởm thanh âm. Thanh âm kia như là dùng thật dài móng tay hoa bảng đen hoặc là cái xẻng hoa đến thiết oa phát ra tới, cực kỳ chói tai khó nghe, mà còn bất tuyệt như lũ. Giống như thành phiến nước biển từ bốn phương tám hướng quán tiến trong lỗ tai, không chỗ tránh né, thống khổ phi thường.

Trần Dương hết sức né tránh huy tới búa, thiếu chút nữa bởi vì kia ghê tởm thanh âm mà mềm nhũn đi đứng. Rút ra bên hông trường tiên cuốn lấy búa quỷ búa, búa quỷ thân cao siêu hai thước, ngăn chặn hành lang dài thời điểm giống như là toà núi nhỏ, cao đại khủng bố. Toàn thân hắn đều bao phủ tại màu đen trung, thấy không rõ khuôn mặt, chỉ biết là tại thật lớn thân thể đối lập hạ, bàn tay đại đầu có vẻ phá lệ dị dạng.

Búa quỷ lực lớn vô cùng, nương búa bị cuốn lấy lực đạo đem Trần Dương lôi kéo lại đây, tưởng muốn kháp trụ cổ của hắn ninh rụng đầu lâu của hắn. Mà Trần Dương cũng mượn lực bị kéo đi qua, đem ngũ lôi bùa dán tại búa quỷ trong lòng bàn tay kíp nổ, cũng dẫm tại búa quỷ trên vai thuận tay xốc lên hắn màu đen đâu mạo. Đột nhiên phát hiện búa quỷ cái ót phá cái đại động, bên trong rỗng tuếch, thế nhưng đương thật không có tuỷ não chờ vật.

Búa quỷ phát giác màu đen đâu mạo bị xốc lên, thất kinh đắp lên đâu mạo, trong nhất thời xem nhẹ Trần Dương. Trần Dương mượn này đào thoát, rơi xuống mặt đất rất nhanh hoạt tiến trong thang máy, cửa thang máy đóng lại. Búa quỷ quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy khép lại cửa thang máy chạy như điên đi qua tưởng muốn bài khai, phát hiện vô pháp bài khai sau phẫn nộ điên cuồng hét lên, xoay người từ thang lầu đi xuống dưới.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, ba người đã tới lầu ba. Lầu ba hành lang dài trong, ngọn đèn minh diệt biến hoá kỳ lạ, mỗi cái gian phòng cửa phòng nhỏ hẹp giống như phương tây thượng thế kỷ nhà tù môn, bên ngoài dùng ba bốn căn xích sắt buộc chặt trụ môn, còn dùng đinh sắt chặt chẽ đóng đinh cửa phòng. Ba người đi phía trước đi, nghe được hai bên cửa phòng trong truyền đến chói tai thanh âm, có đôi khi đi ngang qua một cái cửa phòng, cái kia cửa phòng lại đột nhiên phát ra kịch liệt va chạm. Có đôi khi thì có thể từ bên trong nghe được nuốt nước miếng hoặc là dùng đầu lưỡi liếm đồ vật thanh âm.

Bên trong giam giữ ác quỷ ngửi được sinh hồn khí tức, tất cả đều sinh động lại đây.

Mao Chân nói: "Mỗi đống trong phòng đều có một cái chủ nhân, năm tầng là chủ nhân cư trú cùng chiêu đãi khách nhân địa phương, nói như vậy sẽ không cho phép quỷ hồn ở tại năm tầng trong phòng. Nhưng là chưa chừng có ác thú vị giả, tỷ như vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân sẽ cố ý đem khách nhân an bài tại có quỷ hồn cư trú gian phòng cách vách. Lấy này đe dọa tân khách nhân, nàng cho rằng bị đe dọa qua đi sinh hồn, đầu sẽ phi thường sinh động, lúc này nếm đứng lên thập phần mỹ vị."

Trần Dương nhớ tới chính mình ở trong phòng gặp phải sự tình cùng với cầm thiết côn, thiết chùy tạc khai đầu người hút óc nữ chủ nhân, quả nhiên là cái đồ biến thái.

Mao Chân tiếp tục nói: "Bất quá thứ sáu đống phòng ốc chủ nhân — chính là vừa rồi kia chỉ búa quỷ, nghe nói hắn không có đầu óc, bằng cậy mạnh làm. Cho nên nhất trung thành cũng nhất thủ quy củ, năm tầng tuyệt đối sẽ không giam giữ ác quỷ, cho nên oán khí ngọn nguồn thích nhất đến thứ sáu đống phòng ốc cư trú. Bởi vì nơi này thanh tĩnh, cũng không có như vậy tham lam khiến người chán ghét ác quỷ."

Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo giống như vô ý quét mắt Mao Chân, sau đó nói rằng: "Đi cuối trong phòng, bên trong này cất giấu lầu ba sở hữu gian phòng cái chìa khóa, đồng thời cũng là duy nhất không có ác quỷ cư chỗ ở."

Mao Chân dừng bước lại, hướng Trần Dương ngầm hiểu trong lòng mỉm cười. Trần Dương nhìn Trương Cầu Đạo đi ở phía trước bóng dáng, trong ánh mắt thần sắc không rõ. Trương Cầu Đạo quay đầu lại, "Dừng lại làm chi?"

Trần Dương cùng Mao Chân liền tiếp theo đi về phía trước, thẳng đến cuối trong phòng. Trương Cầu Đạo mở cửa đi vào, Trần Dương thấy thế liền hỏi: "Không có khóa?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta trước lại tới, rời đi thời điểm không có khóa thượng."

Trần Dương: "Mỗi cái thiên sư đều sẽ xuất hiện tại bất đồng phòng ốc trung, ngươi cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh đều xuất hiện tại thứ sáu đống. Như vậy hai người các ngươi người, ai là cái thứ nhất xuất hiện tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chúng ta cũng không phải."

Trần Dương: "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta nguyên bản xuất hiện tại vô tì lăng, dựa theo trình tự sổ nói phải là đệ tam đống phòng ốc. Ta tại kia đống trong phòng không thấy được quỷ hồn, còn bị độc thủ đẩy mạnh tối như mực trong phòng. Những cái đó gian phòng là phần mộ, đương ta bị quan trở ra liền có một đám lão quỷ xuất hiện tại bên ngoài điêu khắc cửa phòng, như là đem ta sở tại gian phòng cửa phòng trở thành mộ bia, gian phòng trở thành phần mộ, tưởng muốn đem ta vây chết ở bên trong. Sau lại ta chạy đến, mới biết được kia đống phòng ốc tên liền kêu vô tì lăng, là một cái đại hình lăng mộ." Trương Cầu Đạo đóng cửa lại.

Trần Dương quan sát đến trước mắt này gian tiểu tiểu gian phòng, đồng dạng là cổ hương cổ sắc trang sức, nhưng trang sức phẩm không có bãi phóng rất nhiều, ngược lại là bình rượu, rượu hang cùng hình cụ chiếm đa số.

Mao Chân nói rằng: "Ta biết vô tì lăng, ta mới vừa lúc tiến vào đi qua. Sau lại bị giam giữ đứng lên thời điểm tha cách vách quỷ hữu hỏi thăm, vô tì lăng kia đống phòng ở kiến đứng lên nguyên nhân là thu lưu bị chôn sống tử vong quỷ hồn, chôn sống giả, tất nhiên khô héo nhỏ gầy, nhìn qua tất cả đều là một đám lão quỷ. Bọn họ sẽ đem không cẩn thận xông vào người đẩy mạnh phần mộ trong, ở bên ngoài khắc mộ bia. Mộ bia khắc hoàn sau đó, người đã bị triệt để khóa chết ở bên trong."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Đích xác như thế. Ta chạy trốn thời điểm, mộ tự kém cái thổ liền hoàn thành ."

Trần Dương: "Nghe đứng lên thực mạo hiểm." Hắn cúi người đè lại rượu hang, xốc lên rượu hang che, ở bên trong nhìn đến một khối thi thể. Dừng một chút, lại đắp lên che.

"Hải!" Mao Tiểu Doanh vào thời khắc này bỗng nhiên từ rượu hang mặt sau đi ra, dọa mọi người nhảy dựng.

Nếu không nhìn tại Mao Tiểu Doanh là tương lai đại cữu tử phân thượng, Trương Cầu Đạo chỉ tưởng khiêng lên rượu hang tạp đi qua. Mao Tiểu Doanh cũng biết chính mình dọa đến bọn họ, ngượng ngùng giải thích: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi nhóm biết ta ở trong này."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi không nói lời nào, chúng ta làm sao biết?"

"A, hảo đi." Mao Tiểu Doanh sau đó nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương cùng Mao Chân nhìn, hỏi Trương Cầu Đạo: "Muội phu, ngươi xác định bọn họ thật là vào thiên sư chi nhất?"

"Từ từ." Trần Dương hồ nghi ánh mắt tại Mao Tiểu Doanh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người chi gian bồi hồi: "Ngươi gọi hắn cái gì?"

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Muội phu."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc không thôi: "Tiểu Lị đồng ý với ngươi ở cùng một chỗ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Còn không có. Theo đuổi trung."

Trần Dương: "Ha?"

Bên kia Mao Tiểu Doanh pha trò nói rằng: "Không quan hệ, sớm hay muộn sẽ đuổi theo . Ta xem hảo ngươi, muội phu. Ngươi thực ưu tú, ta trước tiên gọi muội phu, nhiều luyện tập mấy lần, sau khi rời khỏi đây liền sẽ không gọi sai." Hắn thở dài, hết sức vui mừng: "Thật sự rất tốt, thanh niên tài giỏi."

Trần Dương: ". . . Các ngươi không là mới gặp mặt sao? Ngươi như thế nào chỉ biết Trương Cầu Đạo thực ưu tú?" Không lại xác định sao? Như vậy tùy tiện liền kêu muội phu thật sự hảo sao? Rõ ràng Mao Tiểu Lị còn không có đáp ứng Trương Cầu Đạo theo đuổi, Mao Tiểu Doanh như vậy không thể chờ đợi được là xảy ra chuyện gì? Đầy mình nghi hoặc lại không có biện pháp hỏi ra khỏi miệng, Trần Dương đến mức khó chịu.

Mao Tiểu Doanh lý lẽ đương nhiên nói: "Phát hiện Tiểu Lị hảo cũng thích thượng nàng, theo đuổi nàng bản thân liền chứng minh muội phu thực ưu tú."

Trần Dương: Hảo tùy tiện.

Mao Chân mắt trợn trắng: "Bởi vì Mao gia nữ nhân phần lớn trầm mê với đạo thuật, hòa hợp hoặc là kiếm tiền, cũng không ham thích với lập gia đình sinh tử. Cho nên Mao gia nữ nhân phần lớn ngao thành bác chồng, mỗi lần trong nhà có nữ hài tử đến có thể giao bạn trai tuổi khi, Mao gia nam tính đều hy vọng các nàng có thể yêu sớm."

Mao Tiểu Doanh kinh ngạc: "Làm sao ngươi biết?" Dừng một chút, hắn còn nói thêm: "Ngươi xem đi lên thực quen mặt, ta là không là đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào ngươi?"

Trần Dương: "Hắn là đại bá của ngươi."

"Ta đại bá còn nằm ở trong bệnh viện, mỗi tháng ta đều phải định kỳ nhìn hắn. Không trường cao cường như vậy , cùng tiểu bạch kiểm nhất dạng." Mao Tiểu Doanh nghiêm túc nói rằng. Mà hắn lời nói này lại làm cho Mao Chân quá sợ hãi, nâng khuôn mặt tiếng thét: "Dương gian ta thể xác không có hiện tại cao cường như vậy sao? Ta đã già rồi sao?"

Trần Dương: "Tỉnh tỉnh, ngươi đã bị quan hai mươi mấy năm. Dương gian trung ngươi đã hơn bốn mươi tuổi , không chỉ như thế, thân là thực vật nhân chỉ hấp thu đường glu-cô chờ chất lỏng dịch dinh dưỡng, dẫn đến thân thể gầy như que củi. Cùng với hai mươi mấy năm không hề động, thân thể của ngươi phỏng chừng đều héo rút. Không có xấu thành quỷ dạng, không thể nói minh ngươi gen hảo, chỉ có thể thuyết minh là thân nhân của ngươi đối với ngươi hảo."

Mao Chân nháy mắt tuyệt vọng tinh thần sa sút: "Ta còn còn sống làm gì? Chết tính ."

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Hắn thật là ta đại bá?"

Trần Dương: "Theo hắn đã nói, là . Cho nên chúng ta đi hỏi ngươi, nhìn xem ngươi có biết hay không."

"Khẳng định không biết, ta sinh ra thời điểm hắn cũng đã nằm ở trên giường bệnh . Chờ ta có thể ký sự thời điểm, đại bá cũng đã không tuấn ." Nghe được 'Không tuấn' hai chữ, Mao Chân hoàn toàn mất đi sống sót động lực, mà Mao Tiểu Doanh thì tiếp tục nói rằng: "Hảo tại nhà của chúng ta hàng năm đều có chụp ảnh gia đình thói quen, tam đại trong vòng đều kính. Ba của ta nói liền ta đại bá còn sống thời điểm kia trang điểm sức lực, khẳng định không vui lòng chụp chính mình nằm ở trên giường bệnh bộ dáng, cho nên mỗi lần chụp hoàn tẩy đi ra ảnh chụp trong đại bá đều là lúc còn trẻ bộ dáng, P đi lên."

Sau đó Trần Dương chỉ thấy đến Mao Tiểu Doanh từ trong túi tiền lấy ra nhất trương gấp đứng lên ảnh chụp, nhất thời kinh ngạc: "Ngươi còn tùy thân mang theo ảnh gia đình ảnh chụp?"

"Không là a." Mao Tiểu Doanh một bên mở ra gấp ảnh chụp vừa nói: "Ta lúc tiến vào, ba của ta dặn dò ta nhìn xem có thể hay không tìm được đại bá. Nếu có thể tìm được liền mang trở về, cho nên khiến cho ta mang theo ảnh chụp đến nhận thân."

Trần Dương: "Thật sự là phòng ngừa chu đáo."

Mao Tiểu Doanh mở ra ảnh chụp, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo thì tiến lên quan khán, đối lập trước mắt Mao Chân cùng ảnh chụp trung Mao Chân diện mạo, phát hiện quả thật tướng mạo giống nhau như đúc. Liên tươi cười đều thực tương tự, dương quang sáng sủa, tự tin chói mắt, này từng là một cái nhân vật thiên tài.

Mao Tiểu Doanh xác nhận trước mắt Mao Chân là chính mình đại bá sau, nhận thân rất nhiều cũng là phi thường kích động tưởng muốn ôm chầm: "Đại bá, chúng ta ôm một cái."

Mao Chân lạnh lùng đẩy ra Mao Tiểu Doanh, tuyệt không tưởng ôm chầm. Hắn đối nhận thân đã mất đi hứng thú, quan trọng nhất là biết được chính mình đã từng hoa dung nguyệt mạo biến đến vừa già lại tàn chuyện này dành cho hắn sâu nặng đả kích. Làm hắn tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn mất đi tiếp tục sống sót động lực.

Mao Tiểu Doanh nói rằng: "Không có quan hệ, chỉ cần đại bá tỉnh lại có thể phục kiện. Cố gắng phục kiện thành công liền có thể khôi phục dáng người cùng dung mạo, tin tưởng ta, liền tính đại bá ngươi hơn bốn mươi tuổi cũng là soái đại thúc. Hiện tại soái đại thúc rất được hoan nghênh."

"Thật sự?" Thấy Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cũng gật đầu, Mao Chân miễn cưỡng khôi phục điểm tinh thần khí, hắn đối Mao Tiểu Doanh nói: "Ngươi đừng gọi ta đại bá, ta còn tuổi trẻ, mới mười bát."

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Hảo, đại bá."

Trần Dương bật cười, một giây sau tất cả mọi người nghe được ngoài hành lang thạch đầu ma xát sàn nhà thanh âm, từ xa tới gần."Búa quỷ đến ."

Mao Chân chịu không nổi 'Tê' thanh, che lỗ tai: "Hắn thạch đầu hài ma xát sàn nhà thanh âm rất khó nghe , hắn vì cái gì dùng thạch đầu đương hài xuyên?"

Trần Dương: "Thời cổ mộ táng thời điểm, có chút thân phận người sẽ dùng ngọc đến làm hài. Ngọc không đủ, liền dùng thạch đầu thay thế. Hắn xuyên cái loại này hài liền thạch đế hài, mộ táng khi rất ít thấy, bởi vì có rất ít quỷ mặc vào dầy như vậy trọng hài còn có thể đi động. Bởi vậy giống nhau mộ táng khi xuất hiện loại này hài, mộ chủ bình thường là võ tướng. Cái loại này hài hài đế họa chu sa, có đá quỷ trừ tà tác dụng. Hiện tại chúng ta đều là sinh hồn, bị cái loại này thạch đế hài đá đến cũng sẽ bị thương."

Phanh! Bang bang! Bang bang phanh! Nương theo lấy tiếng nổ, mọi người biết được búa quỷ triệt để bị chọc giận, hắn thế nhưng không sợ hãi chút nào thả ra phòng nhỏ trong ác quỷ cũng muốn bổ ra môn tìm được Trần Dương bọn họ. Này chỉ búa không có quỷ đầu óc, bởi vậy sẽ không muốn đến Trần Dương bọn họ có lẽ căn bản vào không được những cái đó phòng nhỏ, nhưng cũng bởi vậy làm cho bọn họ không chỗ có thể trốn.

Phòng nhỏ trung môn bị tạp khai một cái hố, búa quỷ liền xuyên thấu qua nắm tay đại động hướng bên trong nhìn. Có chút ác quỷ ý đồ từ tiểu trong động trốn tới, hoặc là bị búa quỷ chém thành hai nửa, hoặc là bị hắn thạch đế hài đá một cước trực tiếp hồn phi phách tán. Dưới tình huống như vậy, cứ việc có thể chạy trốn, ác quỷ cũng không dám động.

Trần Dương lặng lẽ đem rớt ra khe hở cửa đóng lại, trở lại đối những người khác nói rằng: "Không dễ dàng đối phó."

Mao Chân: "Oán khí ngọn nguồn tỉnh lại nói nhất định sẽ lựa chọn đến thứ sáu đống phòng ốc cư trú, nếu phải tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn phong ấn hắn liền tốt nhất tránh ở thứ sáu đống phòng ốc."

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Ta nghe Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng nói qua, oán khí ngọn nguồn sẽ chủ động tới tìm tìm chúng ta. Nói không chừng hắn đã xuất hiện tại mỗ cái thiên sư bên người, dùng có thể làm chúng ta thả lỏng đề phòng thân phận."

Mao Chân biểu tình nghiêm túc: "Nhưng là nếu làm hắn chủ động xuất hiện tại chúng ta bên người, chúng ta liền sẽ mất đi quyền chủ động. Trước hết hắn một bước, siêu độ oán khí, phong ấn ngọn nguồn. Đối , các ngươi ai sẽ 'Phá thành' ?"

Cái gọi là 'Phá thành' tức vi Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát siêu độ vong hồn một loại cúng bái hành lễ, dương gian cũng có một ít khu sẽ làm bộ Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát mời đến tăng, đạo tổ chức long trọng 'Phá thành' cúng bái hành lễ. Bởi vì Vô Lương âm trạch bản vi Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát quản hạt Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân chi nhất, bởi thế nhưng dùng 'Phá thành' siêu độ pháp.

Mao Tiểu Doanh ánh mắt lóe ra: "Chúng ta đều biết."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương ngước mắt gật đầu: "Ân, đều biết. Siêu độ khi sẽ đưa tới âm trạch sở hữu quỷ hồn, bọn họ cũng khát vọng chuyển thế đầu thai, chính là chỉ bằng chúng ta năng lực không có biện pháp siêu độ sở hữu vong hồn. Một khi âm trạch oán khí bị siêu độ, ngọn nguồn bị phong ấn, bọn họ cũng liền không có biện pháp hồi dương gian, lại đến vây ở âm phủ trong, cho nên sẽ tại chúng ta siêu độ thời điểm đi ra quấy rối."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Cho nên mỗi người đều sẽ siêu độ, chính là vì phòng ngừa vong hồn quấy rối. Ngã xuống một cái, còn có thiên sư thay thế bổ sung."

Mao Chân tựa hồ đối vài người thăm dò không hề cảm thấy, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: "Nguyên lai hiện tại cải biến. Trước kia chúng ta cái kia thời đại, chỉ có xuất sắc nhất thiên sư có thể học tập 'Phá thành' siêu độ phương pháp, chỉ cần một cái thiên sư siêu độ là có thể. Mặt khác thiên sư phụ trách bảo hộ, đó cũng là vi phòng ngừa mặt khác thiên sư định lực không đủ bị quỷ hồn dụ dỗ bảo hộ thi thố."

Trần Dương: "Hiện tại thiên sư thực khó bị dụ dỗ." Hắn vừa nói vừa nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh hai người, hai người đồng thời gật đầu, xác định Mao Chân không nói dối. Đối mặt Mao Chân đầu tới nghi hoặc ánh mắt khi, Trần Dương lộ ra vô hại cười: "Bởi vì chúng ta ưu tú a."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phá thành: Tại mân nam, Đài Loan dân gian tín ngưỡng trung còn thịnh hành một loại bắt chước Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát siêu độ Uổng Mạng thành vong hồn hoạt động tên là "Phá thành" siêu độ cúng bái hành lễ, "Mời làm việc tăng, đạo hạnh chi, có thể làm cho tác động thần phật, cứu bạt vong hồn xuất Uổng Mạng thành oan hồn các chờ hung thủ đến ngày, mắt thấy chịu khổ, sử tao hại giả lấy tiêu phẫn hận" .

Chương 116: Vô Lương âm trạch 08

Khấu Tuyên Linh giơ tay lên trung đèn bão đi ở âm u hành lang lộ trình, hỏi ý kiến Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi dẫn ta tới nơi này làm chi?"

Trương Cầu Đạo tại phía sau hắn, quang ảnh ảnh hưởng hạ, bán ẩn bán hiện. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta nghe được oán khí ngọn nguồn rất có thể trốn ở tầng hầm ngầm, cho nên chúng ta trước tìm được ngọn nguồn đem đối phương phong ấn đứng lên."

Khấu Tuyên Linh xoay người, đèn bão điếu tại Trương Cầu Đạo trước mặt, hắn vẻ mặt cảnh giác hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi từ đâu hỏi thăm ?"

"Trong phòng quỷ hồn, chỉ cần cùng bọn họ giao dịch, bọn họ liền sẽ đem tự mình biết tất cả đều nói cho ngươi biết. Bọn họ thực tham lam."

Khấu Tuyên Linh cười một chút: "Chuyện ma quỷ không thể tin. Làm sao ngươi biết quỷ nói đều là nói thật? Bọn họ thực tham lam, chỉ cần có ích lợi liền nhất định sẽ ùa lên. Chính là nếu ngươi đem ích lợi phóng ở trước mặt hắn, mà hắn không có khả năng đủ hợp tác giao dịch lợi thế, hắn thực khả năng sẽ giả tạo xuất một cái lợi thế. Dù sao ngươi lợi thế đích thực giả ngươi nhất định chính mình nghiệm chứng."

Trương Cầu Đạo sửng sốt một chút, lập tức gật đầu đồng ý: "Ngươi nói không sai." Vừa dứt lời, hắn liền nhìn đến Khấu Tuyên Linh phía sau đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái màu đen gầy trường bóng người: "Lão Khấu, sau lưng ngươi đứng 'nhân' ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn theo đèn bão nghiêng đi thân, quả nhiên thấy phía sau một thước chỗ đứng màu đen gầy trường bóng người. Bóng người lẳng lặng đứng ở phía sau nhìn hắn, không nói một câu. Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm giác hắn không có muốn thương tổn tới mình ý tứ, chẳng lẽ là có việc muốn nhờ? Hắn hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là ai?" Hắn đi tới một bước, sau lưng vừa mà, từ bên cạnh đột nhiên lao ra một khối đồng dạng màu đen gầy trường bóng người đụng vào Khấu Tuyên Linh trên người cũng kháp trụ cổ của hắn đem hắn giơ lên.

Hết thảy phát sinh tại ngay lập tức chi gian, làm người phản ứng không kịp. Đèn bão lăn rơi trên mặt đất, quang ảnh loang lổ. Khấu Tuyên Linh bắt lấy kháp chính mình cổ quỷ thủ, tưởng bài khai lại bài không động. Hắn gian nan thở hổn hển, nhìn về phía đứng ở bên cạnh Trương Cầu Đạo.

Nhưng Trương Cầu Đạo ôm cánh tay đứng ở bên cạnh quan vọng, không có muốn ra tay ý tứ, biểu tình rất là lạnh lùng. Khấu Tuyên Linh không dám tin trừng Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi — ngươi không là Trương Cầu Đạo! ! Ngươi là ai?"

Trương Cầu Đạo xoay người nhặt lên ngã nhào đến bên chân đèn bão, bên trong không biết là dầu hoả vẫn là thi du chất lỏng sái đi ra một chút, hảo tại còn dư một nửa. Mở ra thủy tinh cái chụp đem bấc đèn chơi đùa chính, ánh lửa sáng ngời rất nhiều. Hắn nhìn trước mắt bị kháp trụ cổ, hai chân rời xa mặt đất lại sắc mặt như thường Khấu Tuyên Linh, còn có an tĩnh đứng đe dọa người màu đen gầy trường quỷ ảnh. Lui về phía sau mấy bước, tấm tựa tường, ánh mắt dừng ở đèn bão sáng ngời ánh lửa thượng.

Hắn nói: "Truyền thuyết trong biển có Thận Quỷ, hải khó giả biến thành. Thận Quỷ giỏi về chế tạo ảo cảnh, biến thành quen thuộc thân cận giả, trêu đùa trêu chọc người bên ngoài. Đãi này sợ hãi tới can đảm muốn nứt ra lại thực chi tuỷ não cùng ngũ tạng lục phủ, hành trạng ác liệt."

'Khấu Tuyên Linh' sợ hãi cùng kinh ngạc tất cả đều biến mất, đình chỉ giãy dụa cũng nghi hoặc hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi như thế nào phát hiện ta không đối? Ta ảo cảnh hẳn là có thể mê hoặc ngươi, cho ngươi hoàn toàn tin tưởng mới đối."

"Nếu ngươi giả trang thành Trương Cầu Đạo nói, nói không chừng ta miễn cưỡng sẽ tin tưởng. Nhưng ngươi phẫn ai không hảo, phẫn thành chính mình, còn làm chính mình đi phẫn 'Trương Cầu Đạo' . Ngươi nói ngươi là rất tự tin, vẫn là ngốc?" Đèn bão thủy tinh tráo mơ hồ chiếu rọi ra mặt tiền nhân bộ dáng, rõ ràng là Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt. Nhìn đến mặt mình thay đổi trở về, Khấu Tuyên Linh sờ sờ: "Quả nhiên vẫn là mặt mình nhất soái."

'Khấu Tuyên Linh' không vui: "Miễn cưỡng? Nếu không là ta đột nhiên muốn nhìn ngươi biến thành một người khác, mà ta biến thành ngươi sau đó đến trêu chọc lời của ngươi, ngươi là tuyệt đối không nhận ra ta . Ngươi không muốn nói mạnh miệng!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi ảo cảnh mê hoặc không ta, biết tại sao không?"

'Khấu Tuyên Linh' — phải nói là Thận Quỷ, Thận Quỷ: "Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì từ ngay từ đầu ta chỉ biết ngươi là giả , ngươi theo ta đánh nhau khi chiêu thức theo ta hoàn toàn nhất dạng." Cho nên nhận không ra nói, hắn liền tính bị giết cũng không oan uổng. Bắt đầu thời điểm, Thận Quỷ quả thật biến hóa thành Trương Cầu Đạo bộ dáng lừa gạt hắn, nhưng bởi vì giao thủ khi đối phương chiêu thức cùng chính mình nhất dạng, cho nên Khấu Tuyên Linh đối tâm hắn tồn đề phòng.

Quả nhiên, giả Trương Cầu Đạo tại sau đó mời hắn đến lão phòng tầng hầm ngầm, trên đường tập kích hắn. Chế tạo ảo cảnh làm hắn cho là mình chính là Trương Cầu Đạo, mà đối phương biến ảo thành chính mình bộ dáng, dẫn vào tầng hầm ngầm âm u hành lang lộ trình, trêu chọc hoàn sau đó lại ăn luôn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh giơ lên đèn bão, chiếu sáng lên trong góc phòng rơi rụng thi cốt. Này đó thi cốt tất cả đều là bị Thận Quỷ mê hoặc lừa gạt, cuối cùng bị ăn rụng lầm xông tới người. Cái gọi là Thận Quỷ, vốn là hải khó giả oán khí ngưng tụ không chịu đầu thai, dây dưa cùng một chỗ cho nhau hòa tan cắn nuốt hình thành giống nhau đại con sò đồ vật, bởi vì giỏi về chế tạo ảo cảnh lại thường xuyên xuất hiện tại trong biển, cho nên được xưng là Thận Quỷ.

Thời cổ con thuyền quá hải gặp được giao nhân, nước ngoài trong truyền thuyết thủy thủ gặp được hải yêu, con thuyền va phải đá ngầm, thuyền viên hải khó mà chết, kỳ thật chính là gặp được Thận Quỷ. Trầm mê tại Thận Quỷ chế tạo đi ra ảo cảnh, cho là mình đãi chính là ôn nhu hương, hoàng kim quật, thải chính là lục địa, kỳ thật đã chậm rãi bị nước biển cắn nuốt. Nếu có chút người bên ngoài trải qua, liền sẽ thấy con thuyền chậm rãi chìm vào trong nước biển, mà thuyền viên nhóm lại như là ngủ mặt mang tươi cười. Chờ đến thuyền viên thân thể chạm đến mặt nước, liền sẽ bị Thận Quỷ lấy khai trong ngực cùng đầu, ăn luôn ngũ tạng lục phủ cùng tuỷ não.

Thận Quỷ bị vạch trần sau sẽ không có lại làm bộ: "Ta cho rằng lừa đến ngươi , thiên sư." Hắn bài khai kháp trụ chính mình cổ ác quỷ thủ đoạn, nhảy đến mặt đất, bộ dáng từ Khấu Tuyên Linh biến thành Trương Cầu Đạo, lại biến thành mặt khác thiên sư bộ dáng, bao quát Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh bộ dáng. Hắn nói: "Đồng bạn của ngươi nhóm đều tin tưởng ta, không có hoài nghi."

Nghe vậy, Khấu Tuyên Linh trong lòng mặc dù khiếp sợ, trên mặt cũng là bất động thanh sắc: "Ngươi gặp qua những người khác?"

Thận Quỷ gật đầu: "Gặp qua. Bọn họ đều tin tưởng ta, không có hoài nghi. Trừ ngươi ra, ta không nên biến thành bộ dáng của ngươi đến đùa giỡn ngươi, không người so với chính mình rõ ràng hơn chính mình. Đây là ta khuyết điểm, cho nên bị ngươi vạch trần. Ngươi cũng không cảm thấy sợ hãi, không có sợ hãi nội tạng cùng tuỷ não không thể ăn. Hiện tại ngươi có thể rời đi nơi này, ta không ăn ngươi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh rút ra kiếm gỗ đào: "Ngươi không ăn ta, ta thì muốn giết ngươi."

Thận Quỷ cười ha ha: "Chờ ngươi tìm được ta rồi nói sau." Khấu Tuyên Linh cầm kiếm khảm đi qua, trực tiếp vồ hụt, cả người xuyên qua Thận Quỷ. Thận Quỷ: "Ta nếu là Thận Quỷ, liền tự nhiên không có thật thể." Vừa dứt lời, hắn liền biến mất tại hành lang lộ trình, hoàn toàn không thấy bóng dáng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh phản thủ cầm kiếm, chỉ cảm thấy khó giải quyết. Vốn là sẽ không có oán khí ngọn nguồn rơi xuống, hiện tại có xuất hiện một cái Thận Quỷ, trừ phi tìm được Thận Quỷ bản thể, nếu không vô luận như thế nào đều không gây thương tổn hắn, thậm chí thực khả năng sẽ bị không ngừng dây dưa cho đến phản sát. Vật kia còn có thể biến ảo thành bất luận cái gì một cái quen thuộc hoặc là không quen thuộc người, làm người ta khó lòng phòng bị.

"Đối , " Thận Quỷ đột nhiên xuất hiện tại hành lang nói ra khẩu: "Ngươi không là muốn tìm oán khí ngọn nguồn sao? Thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, ngươi có thể ở nơi đó tìm được ngươi muốn tìm . Bất quá hiện tại muốn xem ngươi có thể đi hay không đi ra ngoài, " hắn đạn cái vang chỉ, hành lang đạo hai bên vách tường đột nhiên chi gian phá vỡ vô số song quỷ thủ, mà Thận Quỷ cười đến thập phần đắc ý: "Bai bai."

Khấu Tuyên Linh múa may kiếm gỗ đào chặt đứt trong người sau bắt lấy chính mình quỷ thủ, nhưng tả hữu vách tường, địa hạ đỉnh đầu tất cả đều có vô số quỷ thủ duy trì liên tục phá vỡ thạch chuyên bắt lấy tay hắn chân. Cho dù hắn lại lợi hại, trong nhất thời cũng nhận được cản tay.

Bỗng nhiên hai chỉ quỷ thủ bắt lấy chân của hắn cổ tay, Khấu Tuyên Linh đang muốn chém đứt, tay phải cánh tay bị bắt lấy, kiếm gỗ đào bị cướp đi. Cổ chân bị kéo chặt tha đi, trên thân bất ổn thế cho nên sau này mặt đảo, đụng vào vách tường bị vô số song quỷ thủ khóa lại. Càng lặc càng chặt, cơ hồ là muốn đem hắn xương sườn cắt đứt bài trừ ngũ tạng lục phủ , một bên lặc khẩn một bên kéo vào vách tường trong.

Kiếm gỗ đào lại là bị cướp đi, ném xuống đất. Toàn thân bị phược, pháp khí bị đoạt, vây với hiểm cảnh, linh quang hiện ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh cắn chót lưỡi, cố không hơn đau đớn cũng đem huyết phun đi ra. Sở hữu quỷ thủ dính chọc tới máu tươi tất cả đều bị ăn mòn xuất bạch cốt, hành lang đạo trung nháy mắt tràn ngập quỷ tru lên thanh. Chân tại trong nháy mắt mất đi trói buộc, mủi chân đốt kiếm gỗ đào, đỉnh đến chân trên lưng ném tới trước mặt. Tay trái kháp pháp quyết, tránh thoát quỷ thủ, bắt lấy rơi xuống kiếm gỗ đào phản thủ chặt đứt vây khốn nửa người trên quỷ thủ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lộn ngược ra sau rơi xuống đất, đem đào mộc đem cắm vào trái đất thạch chuyên. Thạch chuyên tại kiếm gỗ đào dưới giống như đậu hũ bị dễ dàng mở ra, tay trái cầm kiếm đem, tay phải mạt đầu lưỡi huyết với trên trán, cũng vẽ bùa với kiếm gỗ đào thân kiếm: "Thiên địa huyền tông, vạn khí bản căn. . . . Quỷ yêu táng đảm, tinh quái vong hình. . . Kim quang tốc hiện, phúc hộ ngô thân!"

Kim Quang Chú xuất, quỷ thần kêu khóc, lôi đình sét đánh, núi sông chấn động. Vạn vật nghiêm nghị uy nghiêm, đạo chi tôn nghiêm như là cũng.

"Thiên khuynh địa phúc!"

Trong nháy mắt, thiên lay động địa chấn, cát đá cổn cổn, gào khóc thảm thiết. Trái đất lấy kiếm gỗ đào cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh làm trung tâm hướng bốn phía vỡ ra, hiện ra mạng nhện trạng nhanh chóng mà không có quên bao trùm toàn bộ hành lang đạo, mỗi điều thuân nứt thâm ngân trong lôi đình sét đánh, lóe điện quang hỏa hoa đem tường trong quỷ thủ tất cả đều nướng tiêu. Hành lang lộ trình rất nhanh lại khôi phục yên tĩnh, thoát được khoái quỷ hồn tất cả đều chạy trốn, thoát được chậm thì đều bị nướng tiêu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thu hồi kiếm gỗ đào, cảm thán: "Kim quang thần nguyền rủa tăng thêm thiên khuynh địa phúc chiêu này, không nghĩ tới thực dùng tốt." Trước hắn giống nhau là dùng ngũ lôi bùa, mượn dùng sấm đánh mộc hoàn thành thiên khuynh địa phúc chiêu này. Lúc này trực tiếp dùng kim quang thần nguyền rủa, uy lực cũng không yếu với sấm đánh mộc.

"Thứ sáu đống phòng ốc?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đem hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì đèn bão nhắc tới, biên hướng hành lang đạo môn khẩu tẩu biên tự hỏi Thận Quỷ trong miệng thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, "Đi qua nhìn xem."

Cùng lúc đó, đương Mao Chân mở ra hai tay tựa vào trên cửa khi, hai chỉ quỷ thủ đột nhiên xuyên phá ván cửa, chế trụ đầu của hắn đem hắn hướng phía sau cửa kéo. Trần Dương phản ứng nhanh chóng thoát hạ bên hông quấn quanh trường tiên khấu tại quỷ thủ thượng, đồng tiền tệ thượng dương khí đem hai chỉ quỷ thủ cháy bỏng xuất bạch cốt, quỷ thủ như cũ không có buông ra. Bên ngoài thạch đế hài ma xát mặt đất thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, biểu thị búa quỷ đã phát hiện bọn họ trốn ở chỗ này.

Trần Dương: "Cầu Đạo!"

Trương Cầu Đạo tế xuất thất tinh kiếm dán ván cửa đem hai chỉ quỷ thủ chém đứt, ba người cùng thời gian thoát đi ván cửa. Ngay sau đó ván cửa bị một phen búa lớn bổ ra. Búa quỷ xuất hiện tại cửa nhà, nhìn đến trước mắt bốn người, cuồng nộ không thôi. Trần Dương đem trước mắt cái bàn ném đi quăng đi qua, cấp mọi người tranh thủ thời gian, mà búa quỷ trực tiếp đem cái bàn bổ ra.

Trần Dương: "Khiêu cửa sổ, từ cửa sổ chạy."

Mao Tiểu Doanh đẩy ra cửa sổ, cùng dán tại cửa sổ nghe lén đầu người đèn lồng mặt đối mặt, các là hai mặt nhìn nhau. Đầu người đèn lồng kịp phản ứng, nhanh chóng đem mình đãng đi ra ngoài đồng phát khoe khoang tài giỏi gọi: "Thiên sư ở trong này! !"

Mao Tiểu Doanh chửi nhỏ một tiếng, phát hiện đầu người đèn lồng tiếng thét hấp dẫn những người khác đầu chú ý. Những người này đầu đèn lồng sôi nổi nhìn qua phát ra khe khẽ nói nhỏ, một cái đầu người đèn lồng khe khẽ nói nhỏ giống như là muỗi vỗ cánh thanh âm, cách khá xa một chút chợt nghe không đến, một đám người đầu đèn lồng khe khẽ nói nhỏ giống như là một đám muỗi ong ong ông phát ra tới thanh âm, rất nhanh truyền đến âm trạch trong sở hữu quỷ hồn cũng biết, thứ sáu đống phòng ốc xuất hiện bốn thiên sư.

Mao Tiểu Doanh đem người trước mặt đầu đèn lồng kéo xuống dưới hướng mặt sau búa quỷ ném, búa phách đi qua, đầu người đèn lồng tiếng thét im bặt mà ngừng. Hắn hô to: "Địa phương khác quỷ hồn tất cả đều dũng lại đây."

Trần Dương nhảy lên cửa sổ, nhìn đến thứ bốn đống cửa phòng đang có rất nhiều quỷ hồn tràn vào đến, bao quát ở phía trước vô danh ốc nữ chủ nhân. Trương Cầu Đạo cũng dũng lại đây, hắn không thấy được vô tì lăng quỷ hồn, nhưng này càng làm cho hắn lo lắng. Hắn nói rằng: "Vô tì lăng bị chôn sống đám kia quỷ hồn xuất quỷ nhập thần, thường xuyên từ vách tường, dưới nền đất hoặc là trần nhà đột nhiên xuất hiện, khó lòng phòng bị, hơn nữa thực phiền."

Trần Dương: "Vừa rồi đột nhiên xuất hiện quỷ thủ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Vô tì lăng quỷ hồn."

Trần Dương: "Nhảy đi xuống, từ nơi này đến lầu một, lại chạy trốn. Những cái đó quỷ hồn đã đến tốc độ không có nhanh như vậy, xưng bọn họ đuổi tới trước trước chạy."

Mao Chân một mình đối phó búa quỷ, nghe vậy biên khiêu biên hô: "Không thể rời đi thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, các ngươi muốn là hiện tại ly khai, chờ lại tìm đến hắn cũng rất khó khăn. Hắn nhất định sẽ đến thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, các ngươi lại chờ một đoạn thời gian. Chúng ta có thể tới trước tầng hầm ngầm trốn một lần."

"Tầng hầm ngầm?" Trần Dương quay đầu lại, thuận tay dùng đồng tiền trường tiên cuốn lấy búa quỷ búa, sau đó bị kéo đi qua, trò cũ trọng thi đem búa quỷ đâu mạo xốc lên. Đồng tiền trường tiên buông ra búa hóa thành đồng tiền kiếm, hai tay cầm kiếm bính hung hăng cắm vào búa quỷ trong óc.

Búa quỷ phát ra kêu thảm thiết, thế nhưng quơ búa hướng đầu óc của mình khảm lại đây, nháy mắt đem đầu óc của mình khảm rụng một nửa. Trần Dương nhẹ rơi xuống đất, trở lại cửa sổ trông thấy một màn này nói rằng: "Ta cuối cùng tính biết đầu của hắn vì cái gì nhỏ như vậy." Nói xong liền nhảy xuống: "Đi, đi tầng hầm ngầm."

Trần Dương bọn bốn người từ lầu một cửa sổ tiến vào, từ Mao Chân dẫn dắt bọn họ tìm được tầng hầm ngầm nhập khẩu. Trong lúc những người khác hoài nghi hỏi hắn như thế nào như vậy rõ ràng, Mao Chân nói rằng: "Trước không phải đã nói ta bị quan ra hai mươi mấy năm, gần nhất mới trộm chạy đến sao? Ta đã bị nhốt tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc địa phương tầng hầm phần mộ trong."

Bên ngoài thành đàn quỷ hồn du đãng lại đây, lầu ba búa quỷ cũng tại hướng dưới lầu chạy. Hai bên trong phòng giam giữ ác quỷ ngửi được sinh hồn cùng cuồng hoan hương vị, sôi nổi quát gãi vách tường, thanh âm chói tai khó nghe, cơ hồ làm người nôn mửa.

Bốn người chạy quá chỗ ngoặt thời điểm cùng một người chạm vào nhau, mới vừa lượng xuất pháp khí thời điểm lại phát hiện đối phương là Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy Trần Dương bốn người, kinh ngạc nói: "Các ngươi còn thật ở trong này? !"

Trần Dương tạm thời không rõ ràng lắm hắn những lời này ý tứ, chính là kéo hắn chạy: "Có chuyện chờ một chút lại nói, hiện tại trước trốn đi." Mao Chân ở phía trước dẫn đường, tại chúng quỷ đá văng ra thứ sáu đống phòng ốc môn xông tới để cạnh nhau xuất mặt khác ác quỷ hết sức tiến vào tầng hầm ngầm, đóng cửa lại, núp vào.

Trần Dương bình phục hoàn hỗn loạn hô hấp sau lập tức hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi vừa rồi câu nói kia là có ý gì? Có người đem hành tung của chúng ta nói cho ngươi biết?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu lại lắc đầu: "Ta gặp gỡ Thận Quỷ, vạch trần hắn âm mưu sau, hắn nói cho ta biết oán khí ngọn nguồn tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, làm ta lại đây tìm kiếm hắn. Hơn nữa hắn còn nói hắn đã từng xuất hiện tại các ngươi bên người, nhưng là các ngươi không người nhận ra hắn. Cho nên ta suy đoán hắn hẳn là sẽ dẫn các ngươi đến thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, tới thời điểm vừa vặn gặp được các ngươi."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương mấy người ánh mắt hoài nghi lại dừng ở Mao Chân trên người. Mao Chân vốn là đang nhìn tầng hầm ngầm quen thuộc hành lang đạo, phục hồi lại tinh thần vừa mới nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh kia nói, nhìn ra Trần Dương bọn họ hoài nghi, lúc này nói rằng: "Ta không là Thận Quỷ. Liền tính ta là Thận Quỷ biến , không đạo lý sẽ như vậy hiểu biết ta chuyện của mình a."

Thấy mấy người hoài nghi vẫn là không có đánh mất, hắn liền tiếp theo nói rằng: "Ta thật sự đã bị chôn ở thứ sáu đống phòng ốc địa hạ phần mộ trong, chôn hai mươi mấy năm, cùng thể xác liên hệ đều chặt đứt. Ta vẫn luôn cho là mình chết, nếu không lúc trước là sinh hồn tiến vào, ta đã sớm mang bọn ngươi đi gặp ta thi cốt."

Trần Dương đột nhiên mở miệng: "Hắn không là Thận Quỷ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Vì cái gì? Như thế nào xác định?"

Trần Dương: "Hắn vừa rồi cùng búa quỷ đánh nhau thời điểm dùng đạo thuật, nếu như là Thận Quỷ liền nhất định sẽ không đạo thuật."

Khấu Tuyên Linh bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Thì ra là thế. Nhưng là âm trạch trong chuyện ma quỷ không thể tin, vạn nhất hắn bắt chước đi ra lừa gạt chúng ta làm như thế nào?"

"Ngươi nói đối hơi có chút, chuyện ma quỷ không thể tin." Trần Dương xoay người, rời xa Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng bày ra phòng bị tư thái. Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh đồng thời đem pháp khí nhắm ngay hắn, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Cho nên ngươi mới là Thận Quỷ!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu tình cứng ngắc, ngược lại tràn ngập nghi hoặc: "Vì cái gì?"

"Vì cái gì hoài nghi ngươi là sao?" Trần Dương: "Bởi vì ngươi không hỏi Mao Chân hắn là người như thế nào, nhìn đến hắn, nghe được giải thích của hắn, ngươi hoàn toàn không có lộ ra nên có nghi hoặc."

Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải. Trương Cầu Đạo nói rằng: "Trước đó, vào thiên sư đều không biết Mao Chân. Cho nên nếu như là thật sự Khấu Tuyên Linh, hắn cũng nhất định không biết Mao Chân."

'Khấu Tuyên Linh' bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: "Thì ra là thế." Hắn dùng Khấu Tuyên Linh mặt lộ xuất nụ cười quỷ quyệt, "Bị vạch trần , lần sau lại chơi."

Ly đến gần nhất Trương Cầu Đạo tưởng phải bắt được hắn, lại trực tiếp xuyên qua thân thể hắn. Quay đầu lại, Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày: "Ảo ảnh?"

Thận Quỷ nói rằng: "Oán khí ngọn nguồn thật sự tại thứ sáu đống trong phòng, hắn không lừa các ngươi." Hắn chỉ vào Mao Chân, tươi cười càng ngày càng biến hoá kỳ lạ: "Nhưng các ngươi thật sự tin tưởng hắn sao? Chuyện ma quỷ hết bài này đến bài khác, hảo hài tử không thể tin tưởng . Mặt khác, các ngươi tin tưởng bên cạnh mình người, thật sự đều là đã từng đồng bạn mà không phải quỷ biến ra sao?" Nói xong, hắn rất nhanh liền biến mất ở trước mặt mọi người.

Chương 117: Vô Lương âm trạch 09

Tầng hầm ngầm cửa nhà thang lầu xuống dưới cũng là điều hành lang dài, hai bên lại là thật dày vách tường. Âm trạch trong kiến trúc có một cái rõ ràng đặc điểm, chính là hẹp hòi chật chội. Mấy ngày liền hoa bản đều so phổ thông phòng ốc muốn thấp hơn mười centimet, ép tới người không thở nổi. Trần Dương từ hành lang dài nhập khẩu trên vách tường bắt lấy đèn bão, đèn bão bên cạnh còn phóng diêm.

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng bắt lấy vách tường một khác mặt đèn bão, thắp sáng sau đó chiếu sáng lên hành lang dài. Theo hành lang dài đi phía trước đi, Trần Dương vừa đi vừa hỏi Mao Chân: "Kế tiếp đi như thế nào?"

Mao Chân vỗ vách tường, nghe vậy quay đầu lại nói: "Phía trước có mấy cái lối rẽ khẩu, mỗi điều lối rẽ khẩu đều có thể tới địa hạ phần mộ đôi."

Trương Cầu Đạo đề đăng nhìn vách tường: "Các ngươi nhìn."

Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh thấu sang đây xem vách tường, chỉ thấy trên vách tường điêu khắc cực kỳ khủng bố ác quỷ đồ, nhân gian luyện ngục đồ. Phía trước độ dài là hải khó, đại hải nổi giận, nhấc lên sóng lớn đem nhỏ bé thuyền đánh cá, thôn trang cùng nhân loại tất cả đều quyển tiến trong nước biển. Sau đó nữa là chết đi người không cam lòng, hoặc là không cam lòng với mình chết sớm, hoặc là vướng bận thê nhi, quỷ hồn tại dương gian du đãng, oán khí mọc lan tràn. Quỷ sai đưa bọn họ tróc bộ hồi âm phủ Uổng Mạng thành, Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát vì bọn họ siêu độ.

Có chút bị siêu độ, buông xuống thù hận tiến đến siêu độ, có chút tiếp tục oán hận, oán khí tích lũy càng ngày càng nhiều. Bọn họ bị giam giữ tại Uổng Mạng thành trung, năm lại một năm. Phía dưới còn có bởi vì chiến loạn, hồng tai, khô hạn từ từ thiên tai nhân họa mà chết quỷ hồn tề tụ Uổng Mạng thành, Uổng Mạng thành trung quỷ hồn hàng năm kêu rên, không thấy thiên nhật.

Trần Dương đám người dẫn theo đèn bão tiếp tục nhìn xuống, trên vách tường họa vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục. Sau đó nữa họa là các loại uổng mạng quỷ hồn tề tụ Uổng Mạng thành, oán khí ngưng tụ, quanh năm suốt tháng đi xuống liên Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát cũng vô pháp siêu độ. Càng vì đáng sợ chính là này đó oán khí ngưng tụ cùng một chỗ hình thành cắn nuốt quỷ hồn quái vật, này chỉ trách vật từ oán khí ngưng kết mà thành, vô pháp dễ dàng đem hắn hàng phục. Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát rơi vào đường cùng, đành phải tự mình đem Uổng Mạng thành ích xuất một tiểu hóa thân, cũng đem này quái vật phong ấn với Uổng Mạng thành tiểu hóa thân bên trong, đầu với dương gian, giao từ dương gian đạo giáo thiên sư đốc tra.

Bích hoạ trông rất sống động vả lại nội dung âm u không thôi, có chút hình ảnh giống như có thể nghe được quỷ hồn ngày đêm ai khóc thanh âm. Trần Dương nhìn đến cuối cùng, kinh ngạc nói rằng: "Vô Lương âm trạch căn bản không phải Uổng Mạng thành bởi vì oán khí ngưng tụ mà một mình sinh ra hóa thân chi nhất, mà là Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát tại vô pháp khống chế oán khí sau đó ích xuất Uổng Mạng thành tiểu hóa thân, đem oán khí biến thành quái vật phong ấn tiến Uổng Mạng thành, đầu với dương gian."

Trương Cầu Đạo nhíu mày: "Này bích hoạ có thể hay không giả bộ? Đạo giáo không có khả năng gạt chúng ta."

Trần Dương tư cùng Độ Sóc, hắn cũng không tự nói với mình có quan với Uổng Mạng thành tiểu hóa thân chân tướng."Độ ca cũng không có nói cho ta biết này đó."

"Chỉnh đống âm trạch đều là oán khí biến thành, hắn muốn làm gì liền làm gì. Cố ý tại địa hạ vách tường trong vẽ này đó bích hoạ, ngộ đạo chúng ta cũng không phải không có khả năng." Mao Tiểu Doanh nói rằng.

Mao Chân ở phía trước, bối nói với mọi người nói "Là thật ." Hắn xoay người, nhìn về phía bích hoạ trong điêu khắc oán khí ngọn nguồn, sở hữu bi thảm khủng bố hình ảnh trung, oán khí bị hóa thành màu đen khói nhẹ. Này nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt khói nhẹ bay tới không trung hội tụ thành màu đen lỗ ống kính, lỗ ống kính trung đản sinh ra oán khí ngọn nguồn.

Hắn nói rằng: "Đây mới là âm trạch đích thực bộ mặt, đạo giáo thiên sư nói cho các ngươi biết, âm trạch là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân chi nhất, bởi vì oán khí vô pháp siêu độ sát nhập sinh tự mình ý thức. Trên thực tế cũng không có sai, chính là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân là Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát sở phách, là hắn đem Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân đầu với dương gian, đưa dương gian dân chúng tính mạng với không để ý. Uổng hắn được xưng là Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát, uổng hắn được xưng 'Địa ngục không không, thề không thành phật' . Mua danh chuộc tiếng, nguyên lai chính là đem địa ngục dọn không."

Trần Dương: "Ta tin đạo giáo thiên sư, tín Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát, cũng tin ta gia lão Độ."

"Cho nên ngươi không tin đặt tại các ngươi trước mặt chân tướng sao?" Mao Chân cười lạnh hỏi lại.

Trần Dương ba người trầm mặc, Mao Chân cười lạnh liên tục, vòng quanh gần hai mét khoan hành lang dài chuyển vài vòng, tỉnh táo lại sau nói rằng: "Tính , muốn là các ngươi theo ta nhất dạng bị giam ở bên trong hai mươi mấy năm, chợt một biết chân tướng, phản ứng khẳng định so với ta còn đại."

Trần Dương: "Không phải không tín, mà là không tin Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát đem Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân đầu đến dương gian mục đích xuất phát từ ích kỷ."

Mao Chân thay hắn trả lời: "Xuất phát từ đại nghĩa. Oán khí tụ lại đứng lên quái vật trường cửu đãi tại Uổng Mạng thành trong, liền sẽ kéo dài hấp thu oán khí. Mặc kệ trưởng thành nhất định sẽ biến thành không có biện pháp tiêu diệt đi quái vật, ta biết, loại này hút mặt trái cảm xúc quái vật đáng sợ nhất, không giống ác quỷ quỷ dạ xoa dễ dàng như vậy chém giết. Chém giết không rụng, cỏ dại nhất dạng xuân phong thổi lại sinh. Hơn nữa hắn tồn tại, khiến Uổng Mạng thành trung quỷ hồn vô pháp bị siêu độ."

Hắn đi về phía trước, cũng đối Trần Dương bọn họ nói rằng: "Các ngươi lại đây."

Trần Dương mấy người đi qua, đem đèn bão nhắc tới, chiếu sáng lên này mặt trước không có xem qua tường. Tường trên mặt họa Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát tại oán khí sinh ra quái vật ảnh hưởng hạ thế nhưng mười năm gian cận siêu độ không đến vạn người quỷ hồn, hiểu ra hàng năm ngưng lại Uổng Mạng thành oan hồn liền không ngừng vạn người, huống chi quanh năm suốt tháng quỷ hồn tích lũy xuống dưới tạo thành Uổng Mạng thành chật chội không thôi.

Uổng Mạng thành phát sinh bạo động, sau có ác quỷ chạy ra, tạo thành dương gian náo động. Hơn nữa này oán khí thế nhưng thông qua rất nhiều loại phương thức ảnh hưởng đến dương gian, tại thái bình thịnh thế dưới lại cũng có không ít người bạo động tử vong.

"Dương gian phát sinh tập kích, bạo động, từ loạn thế chiến trường đến thịnh thế trong internet bạo lực, ngôn ngữ bạo lực, oán khí ảnh hưởng hạ nảy sinh oán khí, lại phụng dưỡng cha mẹ hồi con quái vật này. Bởi vì này chỉ trách vật tại Uổng Mạng thành sinh ra, cùng Uổng Mạng thành hỗ làm một thể, cho nên chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ lột xuất một cái Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân sắp đặt đến dương gian. Dù sao tại dương gian, rời xa Uổng Mạng thành, dễ dàng siêu độ, nhiều nhất hy sinh một vài cái thiên sư hoặc là lầm xông tới ném tính mạng thiên sư."

Trần Dương: "Tử vong không thể tránh né."

"Đối với dương gian mà nói, đây là tai bay vạ gió."

"Oán khí đối với dương gian mà nói, ảnh hưởng lớn nhất, thương tổn sâu nhất. Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát trấn thủ Uổng Mạng thành, thời khắc cảm ứng Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân sở tại, tại âm trạch sắp sửa xuất thế thời điểm thông tri thiên sư, mấy năm gần đây đến đã sẽ không để cho người vô tội lầm sấm vứt bỏ tính mạng." Trần Dương trước mặt bích hoạ, họa đúng là Địa Tạng vương xả thân trấn thủ địa ngục cùng Uổng Mạng thành hình ảnh.

Thần linh đều không phải là vạn năng, bọn họ có thể chém giết ác quỷ, siêu độ vong linh, khống chế sinh tử lại muốn tuần hoàn mệnh số. Đối mặt vô pháp siêu độ oán khí, Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát hẳn là cũng từng do dự khó xử, chính là tiểu ta đại nghĩa, duy nhất có thể làm cũng chỉ là đem thương vong khống chế đến nhất tiểu.

Không biết làm thế nào, cũng là lựa chọn duy nhất.

Cho nên lúc này đối với thiên sư nhóm mà nói, dương gian xuất hiện âm trạch nguyên nhân căn bản đã không trọng yếu, quan trọng là như thế nào triệt để phong ấn nó.

Trần Dương đối Mao Chân nói rằng: "Ngươi oán khí cũng không nhỏ."

Mao Chân nhìn trước mặt ba người, ba người cũng là lẳng lặng nhìn lại hắn. Hắn thở dài, mặc niệm tĩnh tâm nguyền rủa: "Ta biết. Mỗi lần nhìn đến này mặt tường đều sẽ nhịn không được tâm sinh oán khí, các ngươi hiện tại không có bị ảnh hưởng, đãi lâu liền sẽ giống ta nhất dạng bị ảnh hưởng, chậm rãi bị đồng hóa thành những cái đó một lòng giết chóc ác quỷ." Hắn đi về phía trước: "Cho nên ta không quá thích hướng nơi này đến, lại càng không thích ở trong này dừng lại, ta vừa rồi thiếu chút nữa mất đi lý trí. Đi thôi, ta mang bọn ngươi nhìn Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát siêu độ Uổng Mạng thành 'Phá thành' cúng bái hành lễ bích hoạ."

Đoàn người hướng phía trước mặt đi, quải hai cái cong, tại ánh lửa chiếu rọi hạ phát hiện tiền phương bích hoạ đứng một bóng người. Bọn họ đến gần nhìn, phát hiện là Khấu Tuyên Linh. Mọi người trầm mặc, Khấu Tuyên Linh gặp lại sau đến bọn họ, có chút kinh hỉ: "Các ngươi như thế nào cũng tại?" Chợt phát hiện bọn họ sắc mặt không đúng lắm, thần sắc mừng rỡ thu liễm không ít.

Trương Cầu Đạo thấp giọng hỏi Trần Dương: "Như thế nào thăm dò?"

Trần Dương đưa tay: "Ta đến." Nói xong, hắn hướng trước hai bước, đối với Khấu Tuyên Linh biểu tình hết sức nghiêm túc nói "Lão Khấu, vừa rồi ta theo ta gia lão Độ liên tiếp địa phủ đường tàu riêng, hắn nói với ta ngươi cùng lão Lục quan hệ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, ba ngươi đem ngươi đại bá đánh cho tàn phế , còn đem ngươi tổ sư gia pháp đàn, thần tượng đều đốt."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sửng sốt một chút, thần sắc biến đến hồ nghi lại cảnh giác, yên lặng lượng xuất pháp khí: "Không có khả năng. Liền tính ta đại bá tự tay đem ta đưa cho người đàn ông, ba của ta cũng sẽ không đánh hắn. Lại nói , tổ sư gia bức họa luôn luôn tại ta trong túi, tùy thân mang theo. Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo bọn họ cũng đều biết, các ngươi là cái gì vậy? Lại là Thận Quỷ? !"

Trần Dương gật đầu, đối những người khác nói rằng: "Phóng thoải mái, hắn là thật sự."

Nghe vậy, những người khác lúc này mới thả lỏng cảnh giác. Khấu Tuyên Linh không giải: "Trần Dương, ngươi thăm dò ta?"

Trần Dương: "Vừa rồi gặp được một cái Thận Quỷ giả trang ngươi."

"Các ngươi cũng gặp phải?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng bọn họ giảng thuật chính mình gặp phải sự tình, đại khái trải qua cùng vừa rồi kia chỉ Thận Quỷ giảng thuật không sai biệt lắm. Khác nhau ở chỗ đương Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra tầng hầm ngầm đại môn thời điểm, một cước liền khóa tiến thứ sáu đống phòng ốc địa phương tầng hầm hành lang dài nhập khẩu, một đường nhìn bích hoạ đi tới. Vừa rồi chính là tại nghiên cứu Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát siêu độ Uổng Mạng thành 'Phá thành' cúng bái hành lễ bích hoạ nội dung.

Chương 118: Vô Lương âm trạch 10

Bích hoạ trung, Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát ở nhất phía trên, bảo quan chuỗi ngọc, tay trái trì liên hoa, tay phải trì bảo châu, đứng ở liên hoa chỗ ngồi. Công đức kim quang chiếu khắp ngồi xuống ác quỷ oan hồn, nghe Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát tụng bản nguyện được đến độ hóa cơ hội, chuyển thế đầu thai.

Mặt sau theo sát mà một bức bích hoạ, họa thượng là dương gian thiên sư giả trang Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát với tết Trung nguyên cử hành cúng bái hành lễ siêu độ vong hồn. Dương gian vong hồn thân nhân chân thành cầu nguyện, mà mỗi người sau lưng đều có vừa đến ba vị tổ tiên đang tắm công đức kim quang. Phương pháp này sự liền tên là 'Phá thành' .

Nhìn hoàn bích hoạ, năm người tiếp tục hướng tầng hầm ngầm đi trước cũng lục tục gặp được mặt khác sáu vị thiên sư. Song phương lúc mới gặp đều là đánh trước hoàn sau mới xác định không là Thận Quỷ giả trang, đối phương cùng Trần Dương đám người nói: "Chúng ta cũng gặp phải Thận Quỷ, hắn giả trang thành chúng ta từng người quen thuộc thiên sư lừa gạt chúng ta. Bị vạch trần sau liền dẫn đường chúng ta đi thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, nói là oán khí ngọn nguồn ngay tại nơi này."

Trần Dương: "Các ngươi như thế nào chạy đến tầng hầm ngầm đến?"

Bọn họ đáp án nhất trí: "Mở cửa đi phía trước đi chính là tầng hầm ngầm, chúng ta còn tưởng rằng đây là thứ sáu đống phòng ốc."

Chúng thiên sư từng người trao đổi tin tức đối lập hoàn sau đó cũng đều nhận thấy được không đối, theo lý mà nói bọn họ từng người đều tại cách xa nhau khá xa phòng ốc trung, có rõ ràng tại năm tầng trong phòng. Cửa vừa mở ra, bên ngoài không là hành lang mà là tầng hầm ngầm hôn ám hành lang dài, rõ ràng không gian phát sinh hỗn loạn, hơn nữa đều gặp được Thận Quỷ. Thận Quỷ mục đích thực minh xác, chính là đưa bọn họ đều dẫn tới thứ sáu đống phòng ốc.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nghe đứng lên như là bắt ba ba trong hũ." Sở hữu thiên sư như là con vịt nhất dạng bị đuổi tiến vào, vòng tại cùng cái địa phương chờ đợi giết .

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Thận Quỷ mục đích khẳng định đối thiên sư bất lợi, như lão Khấu đã nói, đại khái chính là muốn đem chúng ta đều vòng tại cùng cái địa phương chậm rãi giết. Miêu đùa con chuột nhất dạng, chính là vì cái gì có vài người mở ra cửa phòng sau thải đi ra liền trực tiếp biến hóa vị trí. Trực tiếp không gian dời đi? Đây là thần linh lực lượng đi."

Trần Dương bàn tay để vách tường như có điều suy nghĩ: "Có lẽ. . . Các ngươi nghĩ quá chỉnh đống âm trạch nguyên vật liệu là cái gì không?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ân? Có ý tứ gì?"

Trần Dương đồng tiền kiếm dùng để chém giết ác quỷ cực kỳ bá đạo, nhưng bàn tới sắc bén trình độ lại liên tờ giấy đều khảm không ngừng. Cho nên hắn hoàn toàn không có suy xét chính mình đồng tiền kiếm mà là cùng Trương Cầu Đạo mượn hắn thất tinh kiếm, thất tinh kiếm phong lợi tinh mỹ, trọng lượng cũng không nhẹ. Trần Dương cầm lấy thất tinh kiếm cắm vào vách tường sau đó xoay tròn, bắt đầu cắt vách tường. Hắn nói rằng: "Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân là toàn bộ Vô Lương âm trạch, Vô Lương âm trạch là phần mộ tên khác. Nếu là phần mộ liền tự nhiên không có nhiều như vậy phòng ốc, toàn bộ không gian — cũng không đường về đến tảng đá hẻm, Vân Trì Thang Dục cùng cái gọi là thập đống phòng ốc, kỳ thật đều là Vô Lương âm trạch. Chính là này đó phòng ốc, con đường đều là oán khí ngọn nguồn sở kiến, mỗi lần oán khí gia tăng liền sẽ tân kiến phòng ốc, từ bắt đầu con đường đến đệ nhất đống phòng ốc, chậm rãi gia tăng đến đệ thập đống. Mà này đó phòng ốc tài liệu — "

Loảng xoảng đương một tiếng, Trần Dương tại trên vách tường lấy khai gạch lớn nhỏ động, lộ ra bên trong sâm sâm bạch cốt. Hắn tránh ra vị trí làm mặt sau thiên sư nhìn đến vách tường trong bạch cốt: "Tài liệu là quỷ hồn. Đưa bọn họ hóa thành bạch cốt điền ốc tạo phòng, cho nên các ngươi lại đột nhiên gặp được không gian dời đi. Bởi vì chỉnh đống phòng ốc đều là sống , các ngươi gặp được quỷ che mắt."

Mọi người lưng một trận lạnh, phòng ốc là sống , thuyết minh tất cả đều là dùng quỷ hồn điền tạo mà thành. Thập đống quỷ ốc mỗi đống tầng năm trên trăm tên gian phòng, còn có vô số đạo lộ. Mỗi cái trong phòng giam giữ ác quỷ, mỗi gian phòng bên ngoài còn treo móc đầu người đèn lồng. Bọn họ biết toàn bộ âm trạch mặt tất cả đều là quỷ, chính là quỷ hồn số lượng hãy để cho bọn họ khiếp sợ cũng sợ hãi.

"Nhiều lắm."

Trần Dương: "Có lẽ không nhiều như vậy." Mọi người không giải, hắn giải thích: "Những cái đó trong phòng có lẽ không có giam giữ ác quỷ, chúng ta cho rằng bên trong tất cả đều là ác quỷ, kỳ thật thực đại khả năng chính là vách tường trong làm chuyên thạch ác quỷ quấy phá thôi."

Này giải thích càng làm cho thiên sư nhóm ác hàn, bởi vì bọn họ nhớ tới chính mình lúc ấy vi điều tra tình huống, dán tại vách tường hoặc là cánh cửa thượng nghe lén, có đôi khi nhìn đến lỗ thủng liền thấu đi qua trộm quan khán. Hiện tại bọn họ biết những cái đó vách tường chuyên thạch trong tất cả đều là rậm rạp bạch cốt thi thể, trong đầu liền hiện lên như vậy một màn, cách tường da, vô số ác quỷ dán mặt của bọn họ, mà bọn họ hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Trần Dương: "Không là còn có một tầng tường da cách không có trực tiếp đụng tới?" Mọi người yên lặng không lời gì để nói, Trần Dương rút ra thất tinh kiếm còn cấp Trương Cầu Đạo: "Hảo đi. Nhưng các ngươi hiện tại đã bị vô số bạch cốt vây quanh, dưới lòng bàn chân còn thải bạch cốt, đỉnh đầu, trái phải trước sau, dưới chân đều có vô số quỷ hồn nhìn chằm chằm các ngươi — ta câm miệng."

Mười vị thiên sư trung có ba vị là nữ thiên sư, lúc này may mắn các nàng vi phương tiện mà xuyên quần, bằng không cũng rất xấu hổ . Trần Dương miêu tả quả thật thực sấm người, nhất là tưởng tượng thời điểm càng vì sấm người. Nhưng nghĩ đến càng phong phú ngược lại không sợ hãi, tiếp thu năng lực thập phần cường hãn. Trong đó một cái nữ thiên sư là Thân thị Tử Dương cung giam viện đại đệ tử Hồ Anh Nam, trước Trần Dương mọi người đi Thân thị du lịch khi chính là nàng tiếp đãi, bởi vậy song phương có thể nói xem như quen thuộc.

Nhìn chung mặt khác thiên sư, Trần Dương phát hiện có mấy cái thiên sư đã từng nhân duyên trùng hợp đồng thời xử lý quá ác quỷ sự kiện, tỷ như tại Thân thị Diệp gia trạch 444 hào sự kiện trung gặp phải Tử Dương cung đại đệ tử Hồ Anh Nam cùng với Bạch Vân Quan đệ tử hình cảnh đại đội Thẩm Nhất Hồi, Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện trung gặp phải Khâu Thịnh Mẫn. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn vốn là liền có chút bản lĩnh, tăng thêm trời sinh quỷ nhãn cùng với quá âm thể chất, chính là không có danh sư giáo dục, từng ngộ nhập lạc lối.

Bởi vì Kim Thủy trung học sự kiện mà nhận thức, Trần Dương đem nàng giới thiệu cho địa phương Xuất Mã Tiên thế gia Thường Tự Nhạc. Không ngờ đến nàng thiên phú tốt như vậy, thế nhưng tại trong vòng hai năm học có điều thành.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn ngượng ngùng cười cười, nhẹ nói nói "Bởi vì sư phụ làm người khẳng khái, không chút nào tàng tư, đem có thể giáo dục tri thức tất cả đều giáo dục với ta." Nàng vẫn luôn thực cảm kích Trần Dương, nếu không là hắn giới thiệu nàng cùng hiện giờ sư phụ quen biết, chỉ sợ nàng hiện giờ còn cùng đệ đệ đồng thời giả trang thần côn đi lừa gạt, nói không chừng ngày nào đó thật đá đến ván sắt chết không có chỗ chôn.

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bên người Thường Duyệt nói rằng: "Sư muội thiên phú tuyệt hảo, làm người chăm chỉ cố gắng, có thể có sở thành tựu nguyên với nàng tự thân." Thường Duyệt là Khâu Thịnh Mẫn sư huynh, đồng thời là Xuất Mã Tiên thế gia xuất thân, phụ thân của hắn đúng là Thường Tự Nhạc.

Thiên sư trung mặt khác hai người phân biệt là vu tộc Dịch vu trưởng đại đồ đệ Miêu Miêu, Bắc Miếu cung giam viện đồng thời cũng là Quảng Việt Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng Liễu Quyền Ninh đại đồ đệ Liễu Tông. Hai người tên đều thực cổ quái, nhất thời đưa tới còn lại mấy người tò mò nghi vấn: "Miêu Miêu, ngươi họ cái gì?"

Miêu Miêu: "Miêu." Nàng là Dịch vu trưởng nuôi lớn, học được nàng nghiêm túc cùng nói năng thận trọng. Nhưng Dịch vu trưởng là một cái trong ngoài không đồng nhất người, nàng sẽ lợi dụng chính mình vu trưởng thân phận mạnh mẽ cướp đi múa dẫn đầu vị trí. Mà Miêu Miêu cho dù bị bức khiêu quảng trường vũ, thái độ cũng là thực nghiêm túc chăm chỉ.

Trần Dương: "Miêu Miêu miêu?"

Miêu Miêu: "Miêu Miêu."

Trần Dương: "Họ miêu, tên gọi miêu?" Miêu Miêu gật đầu, còn lại người kinh ngạc: "Vì cái gì lấy tên này? Rất kỳ quái."

Miêu Miêu mặt không đổi sắc trung ẩn ẩn lộ ra ủy khuất cùng bất đắc dĩ: "Vu trưởng lấy ." Thấy mọi người không giải, nàng liền nói rằng: "Ta từ tiểu bị vứt bỏ tại trong rừng núi, là vu trưởng đem ta nhặt trở về. Nguyên bản gọi là Dịch Miêu Miêu, sau lại vu trưởng huynh trưởng Dịch đạo trưởng nhìn đến ta tã lót thượng tú bản họ 'Miêu', cho nên tại nhập hộ khẩu thời điểm cường ngạnh cải hồi bản họ." Vì thế nàng liền biến thành Miêu Miêu.

Lúc ấy Dịch vu trưởng còn rất bất mãn, cũng không có sau lại lô hỏa thuần thanh trang bức kỹ thuật. Nàng liền cùng anh của nàng nháo, khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn khóc lớn hô to cũng không rụng tích nước mắt, phi ồn ào cải hồi 'Dịch' họ, xấu lắm nói bản họ làm tên, vẫn là điệp danh đã thay Miêu Miêu còn sinh ân.

Trần Dương: "Còn sinh ân?"

Miêu Miêu gật đầu, còn lại người cũng có chút không giải. Lúc này Mao Chân dùng lên mặt cụ non khẩu khí đi ra giải thích: "Các ngươi mấy cái này tuổi trẻ thiên sư, cư nhiên liên còn sinh ân cũng không biết. Chậc chậc, thiên sư giới lạc không."

"Yêu nói hay không."

Mao Chân bĩu môi vẫn là giải thích: "Người tu đạo, sợ nhất liên lụy nhân quả. Có đôi khi một cái tiểu tiểu nhân quả có thể hủy diệt vài thập niên tu hành, nhân quả lực, liên thần phật đều sợ hãi." Hắn chỉ chỉ Miêu Miêu: "Phụ mẫu nàng sinh ra nàng rồi lại vứt bỏ nàng, vứt bỏ nàng lại là đoạn tuyệt cha mẹ con cái ở giữa nhân quả, nhưng sinh ân cũng là bởi vì quả, khó có thể triệt tiêu. Quan lấy bản họ là hoàn lại sinh ân, đoạn tuyệt nhân quả phương thức chi nhất. Nhân quả sẽ cho ngươi với ngươi thân sinh cha mẹ gặp nhau lần nữa, gặp nhau lần nữa khi, nhân quả có lẽ tăng thêm, có lẽ như vậy di tiêu."

Thì ra là thế. Mọi người hiểu ra. Mà Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn bị xa xa vứt bỏ trong người sau bích hoạ, trong lòng hình như có suy nghĩ, lại bị trong suốt lá mỏng bao lấy không đến mà xuất. Nhân quả?

Miêu Miêu không quá thích người khác chú ý tên của nàng, vi dời đi lực chú ý nàng chỉ vào Liễu Tông nói rằng: "Hắn trước kia gọi Liễu Tông Quyền."

Phốc! Mọi người nghẹn cười. Liễu Tông bất đắc dĩ, sư phụ của hắn cùng Miêu Miêu sư phụ là bạn tốt, cho nên hai người từ tiểu nhận thức, lịch sử đen tối các loại cũng đều biết. Hắn nói rằng: "Mười tuổi sự tình trước kia , sau lại chính mình trộm hộ khẩu bản tiêu tiền cố nhân giả trang ba của ta đi cải danh."

Hồ Anh Nam thấy thế, cũng tưởng đi theo mở miệng bóc Thẩm Nhất Hồi đoản. Thẩm Nhất Hồi tay mắt lanh lẹ che Hồ Anh Nam miệng, nghiêm trang chững chạc nói rằng: "Các ngươi còn nhớ rõ mục đích của chúng ta sao? Chúng ta là tới tìm oán khí ngọn nguồn, nói về trở về, kia chỉ Thận Quỷ cố ý nói cho chúng ta biết oán khí ngọn nguồn tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, chúng ta lại tất cả đều tụ tập tại địa hạ trong phòng, mặc dù có bị trở thành miết hiềm nghi, nhưng là oán khí ngọn nguồn cũng có thể thật sự tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc đi."

"Hắn xuất hiện sao? Lúc trước hắn vẫn luôn dấu ở nơi nào? Không người biết sao?"

Trần Dương mấy người nhìn về phía Mao Chân, Mao Chân nhún vai: "Ta chỉ biết hắn sẽ xuất hiện tại thứ sáu đống phòng ốc, âm trạch trong cơ hồ sở hữu quỷ quái cũng biết."

Miêu Miêu tựa hồ cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, ánh mắt để lộ ra một chút nghi hoặc, nàng xem hướng Liễu Tông, Liễu Tông cũng trở về vọng đi qua, trong mắt cũng là tràn ngập nghi hoặc. Đồng thời Hồ Anh Nam cùng Thẩm Nhất Hồi, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cùng Thường Duyệt từng người phát hiện không đối, dừng bước lại đột nhiên xoay người xuất ra pháp khí đối với Mao Chân cũng chất vấn hắn: "Ngươi là ai?" Liên quan đối Trần Dương đám người cũng có lòng phòng bị.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Không phải đâu, các ngươi trì độn đến nước này? Mao Chân vẫn luôn đi theo chúng ta, mới vừa rồi còn nói chuyện, ta còn tưởng rằng các ngươi cũng biết —!"

Mọi người lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, trừ bỏ Khấu Tuyên Linh tò mò hỏi ý kiến Mao Chân thân phận, Miêu Miêu chờ sáu người đối với Mao Chân xuất hiện cũng không có nhận thấy được quái dị, coi như sự xuất hiện của hắn lý lẽ đương nhiên cũng không kỳ quái chỗ.

Miêu Miêu chờ sáu người sắc mặt thật không tốt nhìn, bọn họ chần chờ nói rằng: "Chúng ta cũng không có ý thức được hắn tồn tại. Ta vẫn luôn cho rằng trong đội ngũ chỉ có mười cái người, nếu không là vừa rồi cùng hắn đối diện, ta căn bản phát hiện không đến có người này. Hắn là ai vậy?"

Còn lại người cho thấy bọn họ cũng cho rằng trong đội ngũ chỉ có mười cái người, chỉ có cùng Mao Chân đối diện sau đó mới phát hiện hắn tồn tại.

Trương Cầu Đạo, Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Mao Tiểu Doanh đối Mao Chân lộ ra vẻ cảnh giác, Mao Chân lặng im không nói. Mao Tiểu Doanh nghĩ đến còn nằm ở trên giường bệnh đại bá, không đành lòng hỏi hắn: "Ngươi không nói có thể nói?"

Mao Chân nhìn về phía hắn: "Ngươi không là muốn tìm ta?"

"Ta tìm chính là ta đại bá." Mao Tiểu Doanh giải thích.

Mao Chân: "Ta chính là Mao Chân, thiên chân vạn xác."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trần Dương, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Trần Dương: "Độ ca đã nói với ta, oán khí ngọn nguồn sẽ chủ động đến xuất hiện tại chúng ta bên người. Mao Chân là âm trạch trong duy nhất chủ động xuất hiện tại chúng ta bên người quỷ hồn, ta nghĩ biết mục đích của ngươi." Câu nói sau cùng là đối Mao Chân đã nói.

Mao Chân lắc đầu, chỉ nói một câu: "Ta không có hại các ngươi." Nói xong, hắn lui ra phía sau một bước, dán vách tường. Vách tường nháy mắt xuất hiện vô số quỷ thủ, ôm chầm Mao Chân đem hắn xả tiến vách tường trong. Dung tiến vách tường thời điểm, Mao Chân mắt nhìn Trần Dương, há mồm nói câu nói, chính là rất nhanh đã bị vô số thi cốt bao phủ.

Mao Tiểu Doanh tiến lên, chỉ chạm đến đến tường da. Hắn tưởng tạc khai vách tường, nhưng bị ngăn cản. Hắn đối phía sau mọi người nói rằng: "Ta tin tưởng hắn là đại bá, ta đã đáp ứng ba của ta muốn đem đại bá sinh hồn mang về."

Trần Dương: "Ngươi mang không quay về."

Mao Tiểu Doanh lắc đầu, có vẻ có chút cố chấp."Tự mình có ký ức khởi, ông nội của ta, ba ba cùng cô cô bọn họ đề cập đại bá đều thực khổ sở, cũng thực kiêu ngạo. Đại bá là Mao gia sớm nhất thông suốt thiên tài, đối với đạo pháp lực lĩnh ngộ vượt qua ông nội của ta. Ba của ta nói, nếu hắn không có vẫn lạc tại âm trạch trong, liền sẽ trở thành Mao gia gia phả trung nhất tuổi trẻ Thượng thanh thiên sư. Rất nhiều người đều nói, đại bá đã sớm chết , sinh hồn nói không chừng đã biến mất tại âm trạch trong, hoặc là bị đồng hóa vi không có lý trí ác quỷ. Nhưng ba của ta nói, cho dù chết, hắn cũng không nên chết ở âm u ẩm ướt âm trạch trong. Đại bá thực để ý hình tượng, cho nên cho dù là phần mộ cũng phải bối sơn mặt thủy, muốn sạch sẽ mới được."

Mọi người nhất thời không lời gì để nói, lại đều không ngăn trở nữa ngừng. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn bỗng nhiên nói rằng: "Này điều hành lang dài có phải hay không không có cuối?"

Trần Dương vọng đi qua, phát hiện hành lang dài mười thước xa địa phương chính là một mảnh hắc ám, cho dù có cuối bọn họ cũng nhìn không tới. Khâu Thịnh Mẫn nói: "Chúng ta luôn luôn tại đi, đi qua lộ trình tuyệt đối không ngắn, nhưng như thế nào cũng nhìn không tới cuối."

Mọi người này mới ý thức tới bị xem nhẹ hành lang dài khả năng không có cuối chân tướng, Khấu Tuyên Linh đề nghị: "Trở về đi?" Bọn họ quay đầu lại lại phát hiện phía sau cũng là một mảnh hắc ám, giống như đến khi lộ đã bị hắc ám cắn nuốt, căn bản không có cái gọi là lộ.

Thẩm Nhất Hồi làm người cẩn thận, thói quen cẩn thận tỉ mỉ quan sát. Hắn chần chờ nói rằng: "Các ngươi có phát hiện hay không hành lang dài tại ngắn lại? Ý của ta nói, hành lang dài hắc ám phạm vi khuyếch tăng, ánh lửa có thể chiếu đến địa phương giảm bớt. Ta nhớ rõ chúng ta mới vừa lúc tiến vào, ánh lửa cơ hồ có thể chiếu sáng lên hành lang dài, tạo thành hành lang dài là có cuối biểu hiện giả dối. Chính là biểu hiện giả dối đang tại từ từ biến mất."

"Ngươi nói không sai." Trần Dương dẫn theo đèn bão chiếu sáng lên tiền phương, bọn họ đang nói chuyện trước, hành lang dài chỗ hắc ám khoảng cách bọn họ còn có mười thước, hiện tại đã giảm bớt đến năm thước."Nếu bị hắc ám cắn nuốt sẽ như thế nào?"

Trương Cầu Đạo dùng thất tinh kiếm xé ra vách tường, xả xuất bên trong thi cốt ném vào trong bóng đêm, rất nhanh mọi người chợt nghe đến trong bóng đêm truyền đến làm người ta ngứa răng thanh âm."Ta cảm thấy không ra làm sao."

"Thực rõ ràng." Trần Dương quay đầu liền nhìn đến vách tường trong bị kéo rụng xương sườn thi cốt đầu lâu thượng mắt động đối diện Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi đắc tội hắn ."

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng không quay đầu lại, dẫn theo thất tinh kiếm cắm vào bạch cốt mắt trong động. Bạch cốt đầu lâu thong thả lùi về đi, cũng vươn tay nhặt lên chuyên thạch ngăn chặn bị xé ra vách tường, trên đường còn rớt mấy căn ngón tay cốt.

Hồ Anh Nam đối trần nhà như hổ rình mồi: "Trước sau đều bị ngăn chặn. Không bằng chọc thủng trần nhà chạy đi?"

Thẩm Nhất Hồi: "Trần nhà kiến như vậy lùn, khẳng định rất dày. Lấy khai tốc độ còn không có hắc ám cắn nuốt tốc độ nhanh, chỉ còn lại có ba thước ."

Mọi người làm thành vòng tựa vào một chỗ, Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trần Dương, ngươi có biện pháp nào không?"

Trần Dương: "Nhớ rõ ta mới vừa nói quỷ che mắt sao?"

"Cụ thể điểm." Khấu Tuyên Linh biết quỷ đánh tường, cũng biết quỷ che mắt cùng quỷ đánh tường cùng loại, nhưng gần chỉ là như thế.

"Quỷ che mắt ảnh hưởng chúng ta ánh mắt chứng kiến đến sự vật, cho chúng ta xem bọn hắn muốn cho chúng ta nhìn đến . Tựa như vừa rồi có vài người nhìn không tới Mao Chân, bởi vì quỷ che mắt. Chỉnh đống âm trạch đều là quỷ hồn, chúng ta đều bị ảnh hưởng tới."

"Ngươi muốn nói chúng ta hiện tại nhìn đến hết thảy đều là giả ? Không có hắc ám, trong bóng tối cũng không có kỳ quái đồ vật, kỳ thật cửa nhà ngay tại không xa địa phương?"

"Không là, " Trần Dương ngước mắt, thở sâu: "Ta chỉ là muốn nói, có lẽ chúng ta nhìn thấy sở hữu phòng ốc, đầu người đèn lồng, gian phòng cùng với trong phòng sở hữu trang sức, đều là giả . Thận Quỷ, quỷ hồn đều không có, đều là giả . Độ ca đã nói với ta, chuyện ma quỷ không thể tín, ngọn nguồn sẽ xuất hiện tại chúng ta bên người, nhà các ngươi trung trưởng bối cũng theo các ngươi nói như vậy quá. Kỳ thật ngọn nguồn là cái gì vậy? Quỷ hồn oán khí ngưng tụ mà thành. Cho nên khi chúng ta đặt mình trong trong đó thời điểm, ngọn nguồn cũng đã xuất hiện tại chúng ta bên người."

"Không đường về, chống hắc tán nữ nhân, tảng đá hẻm, Vân Trì Thang Dục, Vân lão đầu, bao quát thập đống phòng ốc, búa quỷ, mặt nạ quỷ. . . Đều là ngọn nguồn. Một chuyên một ngói, sở hữu quỷ quái đều là ngọn nguồn, hắn vẫn luôn ngay tại chúng ta bên người, từ chúng ta lúc tiến vào cũng đã chủ động tiếp cận chúng ta." Trần Dương đem đồng tiền kiếm nắm trong tay, ngồi xếp bằng hạ: "Cho nên, ngọn nguồn ngay tại chúng ta bên người. Đây là quỷ che mắt."

Vô Lương âm trạch chính là Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân, bên trong chỉ có chiếm cứ sở hữu không gian ngọn nguồn. Ngọn nguồn hấp thu quỷ hồn oán khí biến thành, quỷ hồn bản thân chính là ngọn nguồn một phần, ngói dưới phô quỷ hồn, gặp phải tham lam quỷ hồn tất cả đều là ngọn nguồn một phần.

Từ ngay từ đầu đã bị nhắc nhở quá, chuyện ma quỷ hết bài này đến bài khác, không nên tin quỷ nói bất luận cái gì nói.

Quỷ hồn cũng không tưởng trở lại dương gian, bọn họ đã sớm mất đi lý trí, chỉ tưởng muốn góp một viên gạch. Mà mỗi chuyên mỗi ngói dưới đều là vô số oan hồn thi cốt. Bọn họ cướp đoạt thiên sư sinh hồn, đều không phải là muốn chiếm cứ bọn họ thể xác trở lại dương gian.

Trần Dương: "Mao Chân nói nói nửa thật nửa giả, hắn mấy lần nhắc nhở chúng ta chuyện ma quỷ hết bài này đến bài khác không thể tin, lại cùng ta nói quỷ hồn cướp đoạt thiên sư là vì hoàn dương. Nhưng hồi đó hắn sinh hồn bị vây âm trạch, không có quỷ hồn trở về chiếm cứ hắn thể xác."

Dương gian Mao Chân mất đi sinh hồn, trở thành thực vật nhân nằm hai mươi mấy năm. Nếu quỷ hồn thật sự khát vọng trở lại dương gian, là có thể nuốt ăn luôn bị chôn ở dưới nền đất Mao Chân sinh hồn sau đó hoàn dương.

"Ta lúc tiến vào, lão Độ nói với ta, bình thường nhất chính là vấn đề lớn nhất. Thập đống phòng ốc, vô số quỷ hồn, chúng ta tiềm thức trung cho rằng đây là bình thường nhất tình huống, cho rằng ngọn nguồn là mỗ chỉ quỷ hồn."

Còn lại chín người lâm vào trầm tư, cái này chân tướng làm cho bọn họ nhất thời vô pháp tiếp thu, cũng không biết có nên hay không tín. Sau một lúc lâu, Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi hắn: "Nếu ngươi nói là sự thật, vì cái gì Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiên sư không trực tiếp nói cho chúng ta biết, ngược lại yêu cầu chúng ta tìm được oán khí ngọn nguồn?"

Trần Dương: "Nhân quả."

Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát bản nguyện trung ngôn nhân quả, khuy này bởi vì, mà tố quả báo luận, hàng trăm phương tiện giáo hóa chi. Nhân duyên hội ngộ, quả báo tự thụ. Âm trạch cùng Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát nhân quả lực cực kỳ sâu nặng, bởi thế Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát bản thân liền vô pháp siêu độ. Nhân quả lực, thần quỷ không địch lại.

Cho nên đem oán khí ngọn nguồn đầu với dương gian, cùng dương gian thiên sư kết hạ nhân quả.

Không khuy này bởi vì, như thế nào đến này quả, tố này quả báo, hàng trăm phương tiện giáo hóa? Cho nên bọn họ muốn chính mình tìm được ngọn nguồn bản thể, cùng chi kết hạ nhân quả quan hệ, tài năng siêu độ.

Đương Trần Dương trạc phá ngọn nguồn chân thân, chúng thiên sư liền cùng chi kết hạ nhân quả. Nhìn như thong thả mấp máy hắc ám đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt, bốn phía toàn bộ bị hắc ám cắn nuốt, duy độc trung gian mười vị thiên sư làm thành vòng hình như thái dương, quang mang chói mắt.

Đột nhiên chi gian, toàn bộ không gian bắt đầu chấn động, mắt thường nhưng thấy ở không trung xuất hiện run run cuộn sóng văn, giống như thu không đến tín hiệu TV, hình ảnh đột nhiên lóe ra. Đột nhiên khủng bố tiếng rít giống như sóng thần bùng nổ, từ bốn phương tám hướng đè ép lại đây, mọi người bưng lỗ tai thống khổ không thôi, thất khiếu sấm huyết. Hắc ám tại trong phút chốc như thuỷ triều xuống nhanh chóng biến mất, trước mắt phòng ốc, hành lang dài, vách tường cũng tại sụp đổ, toàn bộ không gian đều tại sụp đổ.

Mưa dầm liên miên, khuynh bỏ ra tới thời điểm có thể đem đá phiến hòa tan. Bọn họ chứng kiến đến đầu người đèn lồng, vân lão bản, mặt nạ quỷ, búa quỷ. . . Vô số quỷ hồn đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt, lộ ra quỷ dị nhất trí tươi cười, sau đó bị mưa dầm hòa tan thành thật lớn thịt khối. Bọn họ sở nghe được những cái đó chói tai tiếng thét, móng tay khu quát vách tường thanh âm, tất cả đều tụ tập cùng một chỗ, che lấy mưa dầm rơi xuống đất thanh âm.

Trước mặt lại vô hành lang dài, phòng ốc, chỉ có thật lớn thịt khối tụ tập cùng một chỗ, cơ hồ nứt vỡ không trung. Thịt khối mặt trên trường đầy bướu thịt, bướu thịt vỡ ra biến thành vô số trương mặt quỷ, Trần Dương có thể nhận ra những cái đó mặt quỷ đã từng thấy qua.

Mà hiện giờ này đó mặt quỷ đều là thống nhất biến hoá kỳ lạ biểu tình, đồng loạt nhìn chằm chằm dưới thiên sư.

Chương 119: Vô Lương âm trạch 11

Mọi người nhìn thoáng qua sôi nổi cúi đầu, Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêm túc nói: "Ta liên liếc hắn một cái đều chịu không nổi, như thế nào siêu độ?"

Trần Dương xoa xoa cánh tay, làn da mặt trên tất cả đều là vừa rồi mắt nhìn oán khí ngọn nguồn mới xuất hiện nổi da gà. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta cũng tại tự hỏi vấn đề này, siêu độ nói hẳn là không cần nhìn hắn đi."

Trước mắt oán khí ngọn nguồn là tòa thật thật tại tại đầu người thịt sơn, quỷ dị khủng bố làm người ta ghê tởm. Thịt trên núi đầu người hi hi ha ha thanh âm cực kỳ khó nghe, Trần Dương mấy người nghe được Thận Quỷ thanh âm truyền đến: "Không nghĩ tới lần sau nhanh như vậy, ta không có chuẩn bị tốt trò chơi. Không bằng các ngươi hiện tại bắt đầu siêu độ, nhìn xem có thể hay không là các ngươi trước đem ta siêu độ , vẫn là ta đem ngươi nhóm vĩnh viễn ở lại âm trạch trung trở thành ta chất dinh dưỡng." Nói xong, hắn phát ra cuồng tiếu, những người khác đầu đi theo phát ra chói tai tiếng cười.

Trần Dương đám người lỗ tai vốn là bị vừa rồi tiếng huýt gió đâm bị thương, lúc này càng chịu không nổi này đó chói tai ồn ào thanh âm, nhiễu đến bọn họ tâm sinh không yên. Trần Dương lúc này niệm tụng tĩnh tâm nguyền rủa, lỗ tai hảo thụ rất nhiều. Hắn liền nói rằng: "Niệm tụng tĩnh tâm nguyền rủa hoặc thanh tâm quyết, những cái đó trong thanh âm trộn lẫn oán khí, nghe lâu sẽ làm chúng ta mất đi lý trí."

Còn lại người cũng có thể nhận thấy được trong lòng khó hiểu phiền táo, bởi vậy không nghĩ nhiều lập tức niệm tụng tĩnh tâm nguyền rủa cùng thanh tâm quyết, những cái đó chói tai thanh âm quả nhiên yếu bớt rất nhiều. Mưa dầm xối ướt sở hữu người quần áo cùng tóc, bị mưa dầm dính thấp địa phương sôi nổi mạo khói đen.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Chúng ta cũng không rất nhiều thời gian, mưa dầm trong oán khí thành phần rất cao, rất nhanh liền sẽ đem chúng ta đều đồng hóa. Dù sao chúng ta chính là sinh hồn, không có thể xác cũng rất dễ dàng bị ảnh hưởng."

Mọi người trong tay đều có Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội cấp bùa, nếu gặp được nguy hiểm chỉ cần bóp nát bùa có thể rời đi. Nhưng tình huống hiện tại thiếu cá nhân liền thiếu phân đem oán khí ngọn nguồn phong ấn lực lượng, bọn họ lại không nguyện ý như vậy rời đi.

Trần Dương: "Nếu các ngươi sống không qua đi có thể bóp nát bùa, ta cảm thấy Trần Thanh Đại chờ chư vị đạo trưởng đem rời đi bùa giao cho chúng ta, liền nhất định không là muốn chúng ta làm hy sinh vô vị. Nhà của ta lão Độ cũng nói, lựa chọn chúng ta tiến vào âm trạch mục đích chủ yếu nhất là học được siêu độ."

Phía sau hắn mọi người cũng không có muốn bóp nát bùa ý tứ, Mao Tiểu Doanh nói rằng: "Ta phải đem đại bá mang về." Còn lại cũng cũng đều có từng người lý do, không nguyện ý như vậy rời đi.

Thường Duyệt khuyên nhủ Khâu Thịnh Mẫn: "Không phải ngươi trở về đi. Ngươi tài học đạo pháp hai năm, khả năng không đối phó được."

Khâu Thịnh Mẫn mặc dù ngữ khí ôn nhu, nhưng thái độ kiên quyết: "Đạo thuật chú ý một chút linh quang, ta thiên phú so ngươi hảo, học đạo pháp tốc độ cũng so ngươi khoái. Ngươi bây giờ cũng không thấy được so với ta lợi hại."

Thường Duyệt vô pháp, khuyên nhủ không động, chỉ có thể âm thầm hạ quyết tâm phải hảo hảo bảo hộ nàng.

Thấy mọi người tâm ý đã quyết, không có một cái tưởng muốn rời khỏi. Trần Dương liền hỏi bọn họ: "Các ngươi xác định?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh biết hắn muốn nói cái gì, vì thế so cái không thành vấn đề thủ thế nói rằng: "Không sầu lo, chúng ta cũng biết lượng sức mà đi. Nếu xác định chính mình thật sự đến cực hạn, sẽ chính mình bóp nát bùa rời đi. Sẽ không không duyên cớ vứt bỏ tính mạng, lại nói chỉ cần nhìn thấy trên người hắn những cái đó ngao ngao gọi đầu lâu, ta là chết cũng không nguyện ý ở tại chỗ này. Rất ghê tởm."

Mao Tiểu Doanh ánh mắt bi thương: "Ta cảm thấy ta đại bá rất khổ , hắn thảm như vậy, bị vây ở chỗ này mặt đã bị oán khí tra tấn hai mươi mấy năm. Gần đến giờ đầu cư nhiên cũng bị một tòa ghê tởm thịt heo sơn cắn nuốt, chỉ còn lại một viên đầu lâu chỉ biết ngao ngao gọi."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại đang tưởng an ủi, lại nhìn đến đứng ở Mao Tiểu Doanh phía sau sắc mặt âm trầm Mao Chân. Nhướng mày ôm ngực lập tức lui ra phía sau cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người đứng cùng trận tuyến. Mao Tiểu Doanh ngẩng đầu: "Các ngươi xem ta làm chi?"

Mao Chân hung hăng một quyền đánh tại Mao Tiểu Doanh cái ót thượng: "Nhìn ngươi thiếu đòn." Hắn biên đánh biên mắng: "Đại bá của ngươi ta là như vậy lôi thôi người sao? Bị kia tòa thịt sơn cắn nuốt đại bá của ngươi ta còn sống đến đi xuống sao? Xuẩn chất tử!"

Mao Tiểu Doanh ôm đầu trốn đại bá của hắn đòn hiểm, vội vàng nhận sai giải thích.

Bỗng nhiên mặt đất một trận rung động, mọi người đứng không vững, quay đầu lại nhìn phát hiện kia tòa thịt sơn tại hướng bọn họ tới gần. Gần nhìn đánh sâu vào càng đại, mọi người nhanh chóng xoay người hướng mặt sau chạy, hảo tại Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân chi nhất không gian phi thường rộng lớn, vô biên vô hạn.

Trương Cầu Đạo hô: "Ta tình nguyện thải thi cốt xếp thành con đường, ở tại thi cốt rườm rà phòng ốc cũng không tưởng đối mặt một đám người đầu xếp đứng lên thịt sơn."

"Ai cũng không muốn!" Trần Dương có chút hối hận chính mình mới vừa rồi không có để lối thoát vạch trần oán khí ngọn nguồn ngụy trang, sớm biết rằng bản địa lớn lên sao ghê tởm hắn liền tiếp tục giả không biết ."Mao Chân, ngươi ở đây trong lăn lộn hơn hai mươi năm đều không bị đồng hóa, có biện pháp nào không?"

Mao Chân chạy trốn so bất luận kẻ nào đều nhanh, chạy ở phía trước nhất. Nghe vậy lớn tiếng trả lời: "Không có!" Đúng lý hợp tình không chút nào xấu hổ."Ta bị quan hơn hai mươi năm, không có bị đồng hóa chỉ là bởi vì ta mỗi ngày niệm tụng 《 Thái Thượng Động Huyền linh bảo cứu khổ bạt tội diệu 》, sớm trung vãn niệm, niệm đến chính mình thiếu chút nữa phun. Nếu không làm bộ bị ảnh hưởng ta còn phải bị nhốt tại địa hạ hai mươi mấy năm, đến lúc đó đi ra ngoài đừng nói thân thể già rồi, trực tiếp hóa thành tro đều!"

"Trước ngươi không là phong ấn quá oán khí ngọn nguồn sao? Làm sao bây giờ?" Trần Dương xem qua bích hoạ bên trong Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát cử hành 'Phá thành' cúng bái hành lễ, nhưng trước mắt có thể đem sinh hồn đồng hóa mưa dầm cùng với kia tòa khủng bố thịt người thịt chân núi bản chưa cho bọn họ cơ hội tiến hành siêu độ."Chẳng lẽ muốn trực tiếp đấu võ?"

"Không sai!" Mao Chân hô to: "Trước lưu hắn! Ngoại hạng mặt thiên sư bố trí đàn tràng, thiết đàn thực hiện, khai ngũ phương minh lộ, thỉnh thập phương cứu khổ thiên tôn phóng tường quang. Mưa dầm sẽ bị tường quang tinh lọc, nhưng có khi hạn. Thịt sơn phi! Oán khí ngọn nguồn dựa liên tiếp không ngừng mưa dầm tài năng duy trì kia phó bộ dáng, mưa dầm bị tường quang tinh lọc, các ngươi nhân cơ hội siêu độ."

Nghe được Mao Chân đáp lại Trần Dương ngừng lại cước bộ, bởi vì quán tính sát không ngừng hướng thế hướng bên cạnh tìm một vòng sau nhanh chóng xoay người hướng đầu người thịt sơn tiến lên, đồng thời hô: "Từng người phân tán khai, bám trụ hắn!"

Còn lại người từng người phân tán đến mười cái phương vị, đối mặt thịt sơn phát hiện hắn thật là che kín đầu người, vô luận từ phương hướng nào nhìn đều có thể nhìn thấy quải thành bồ đào nhất dạng một chuỗi đầu người, hi hi ha ha thanh âm chói tai. Những người này đầu trung nữ có nam có, có tiểu hài tử cũng có lão nhân. Tiểu hài tử giả phát ra anh nhi tiếng khóc, nữ nhân thì phát ra hì hì tiêm tiếng cười. Trần Dương đối mặt là một chuỗi mấy chục cái nữ nhân đầu lâu xuyến cùng một chỗ, thấy không rõ mặt, bởi vì các nàng mặt đều bị tóc dài ngăn trở.

Trần Dương đem trong tay đồng tiền kiếm bài khai hình thành trường tiên, tại tiến lên thời điểm né tránh tóc dài công kích. Kia xuyến tóc dài đem mặt đất quất roi xuất thật sâu vết rách, có thể tưởng tượng bị đánh vào người không chết cũng tàn phế. Trần Dương dẫm tại thịt đỉnh núi lô thượng hướng mặt trên chạy, bắt lấy công kích tới tóc vốn định mượn lực đem chính mình mang lên đi, đột nhiên lòng bàn tay bị đâm bị thương, máu tươi đầm đìa.

Theo bản năng buông ra, phát hiện tóc dài trong trường xuất rất nhiều sắc bén trường thứ, giống như lưỡi dao. Trần Dương lòng bàn tay huyết hỗn hợp bản thân hắn âm khí tích nhập phía dưới đầu người miệng, nữ nhân kia đầu nháy mắt bộc phát ra kinh hỉ tiếng thét, lập tức trở thành sở hữu nữ nhân đầu chỉ huy, điên cuồng công kích Trần Dương.

Cả tòa thịt sơn qua hồi lâu rốt cục tiếp thu đến tin tức đồng phát hiện Trần Dương bí mật, bởi vậy hưng phấn đến phát run. Sở hữu đầu người khe khẽ nói nhỏ, hội tụ thành tiếng sấm tiếng nổ."Cực âm thể chất? Được đến hắn!", "Được đến hắn, không cần âm khí, không cần trói buộc phòng ốc cũng có thể tại dương gian hành tẩu.", "Bắt được hắn!", "Bắt được hắn, được đến hắn!", "Đem hắn bắt lấy, ta muốn từ miệng hắn chui vào!", "Ta muốn ở tại hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ trong, ta muốn đến dương gian! !"

Thịt trên núi sở hữu quỷ hồn đều đối đùa bỡn mặt khác thiên sư mất đi hứng thú, phía sau tiếp trước tưởng phải bắt được Trần Dương. Màu đen tóc dài giống như roi thép, đầu người trong miệng đột nhiên vươn ra thật lớn đầu lưỡi, đầu lưỡi thượng mang theo xước mang rô, sôi nổi đánh úp về phía Trần Dương.

Trần Dương tại thịt trên núi né qua nhảy xuống, đem trường tiên gấp thành đồng tiền kiếm trạc tiến trước mặt dùng tóc dài cuốn lấy mắt cá chân của hắn, sau đó ý đồ dùng đầu lưỡi chen ra miệng của hắn tiến vào trong thân thể đầu người. Đầu tóc xuất kêu thảm thiết, bị hắn trực tiếp chém ra đến, rơi trên mặt đất rất nhanh bị nhất người phía dưới đầu phân thực.

Bên ngoài chờ đợi chúng thiên sư nhìn thấy trên vách tường phù điêu tất cả đều biến mất, cũng tại qua trong giây lát bị sương mù dày đặc vây quanh sau lập tức hành động. Bố trí thập phương đàn tràng, nhiếp triệu nguyên bắt đầu thật quang, cũng khai thông ngũ phương minh lộ nhiếp hồn đại thần.

Trong đó liền có tam nguyên giá trị sự thần hổ gì kiều nhị đại nguyên soái, minh dương mở đường năm đạo tướng quân, thái sơn thành hoàng thổ địa, ba mươi sáu thiên đem chi nhất nhạc phủ nhiếp phách chu tướng quân từ từ, chính yếu còn có bắc âm Phong Đô Đại Đế ở đây quản lý chung vạn quỷ. Sau đó thỉnh Thái Ất hóa thập phương cứu khổ thiên tôn phóng tường quang, xuyên phá vách tường cùng mây đen, tinh lọc mưa dầm.

Lúc đó liền là vách tường trong ngoài thiên sư cùng lực niệm thánh hào linh âm, linh âm nơi nơi, phù nguy cứu nạn, siêu độ vong hồn, hóa giải oán khí.

Đang lúc Trần Dương huyết nhỏ đến, âm khí dẫn dắt Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân trung oán khí, dẫn phát vạn quỷ bạo động là lúc, Độ Sóc đột nhiên mở mắt ra hướng nhảy tới bước. Sắp chạm đến tường mặt khi, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội hội trưởng Trần Thanh Đại kêu trụ hắn: "Đại Đế."

Độ Sóc thân ảnh đột nhiên nhất đốn, đứng ở tại chỗ.

Trần Thanh Đại: "Bọn họ phải học sẽ trưởng thành."

Độ Sóc đột nhiên quay đầu lại, không giận tự uy, không hề cố kỵ ngoại thả ra khí thế làm Trần Thanh Đại thấy cũng không khỏi nheo mắt, tâm sinh ra sợ hãi sợ. Chỉ hắn là chúng thiên sư sư trưởng, Độ Sóc có thể không quan tâm thiên sư giới truyền thừa, hắn lại không thể.

Trần Thanh Đại cường chống đỡ xuống dưới, cực lực trấn định khuyên hắn: "Trần Dương thực hảo, ngài biệt chắn con đường của hắn."

Thật lâu sau, Độ Sóc xoay người, thu hồi khí thế nhiếp người: "Ta có đúng mực."

Trần Thanh Đại âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, quay đầu lại hướng chúng thiên sư tuyên cáo: "Có thể bắt đầu."

Vừa dứt lời, chúng thiên sư xướng khởi 《 Thái Thượng Động Huyền linh bảo cứu khổ bạt tội diệu 》 cùng 《 nguyên bắt đầu thiên tôn nói phong đều diệt tội 》, này hai người đều vi đạo giáo siêu độ kinh điển, là đàn tràng cúng bái hành lễ trung bình niệm xướng linh âm diệu .

Trần Dương trên mặt đất lăn vài cái vòng, lăn quá địa phương mặt đều bị trạc xuất vô số cái động khẩu đi ra. Mặt đất đột nhiên vươn ra quỷ thủ ôm lấy tay hắn chân cũng cướp đi hắn pháp khí, Trần Dương không thể động đậy, ngẩng đầu vọng đi qua, đầu người thịt sơn nghiêng người thấu lại đây. Mà quỷ thủ lại là kháp trụ hắn hạ cằm bài khai miệng của hắn, đầu người thịt sơn hưng phấn phát ra thoải mái thanh âm, tựa hồ tính toán liền như vậy tiến vào Trần Dương ngũ tạng lục phủ trung.

"Thần binh lôi binh như pháp lệnh!" Trương Cầu Đạo hét lớn một tiếng, ngũ lôi bùa cháy bỏng mặt tiền cửa hiệu thịt sơn một cái bên cạnh màu đen tóc dài, mưa dầm cũng phác bất diệt Ngũ lôi linh hỏa làm những cái đó nữ nhân tóc xuất kinh hoảng kêu to, dẫn đến thịt sơn nhất thời vô pháp chuyên tâm tiến vào Trần Dương miệng.

Mao Chân thì tại lúc này bắt lấy Mao Tiểu Doanh tay hỏi hắn: "Có thể hay không Ngũ lôi nguyền rủa? Có hay không chu sa?"

Mao Tiểu Doanh hỗn loạn trung không rõ lí do: "Ngũ lôi nguyền rủa sẽ, không mang chu sa."

Mao Chân lúc này cũng không cố đến có hay không chu sa, nhìn thấy trên tay hắn kiếm gỗ đào, đem kiếm gỗ đào trên chuôi kiếm dây đỏ xả xuống dưới cột vào Mao Tiểu Doanh trên ngón giữa. Dựng thẳng lên pháp quyết niệm câu: "Sắc!"

Mao Chân sau đó giảo phá Mao Tiểu Doanh ngón giữa, lau quệt huyết tại bàn tay hắn tâm lấy kiếm chỉ vẽ lôi hỏa phù lấy thay thế chu sa lôi hỏa phù: "Đông khởi thái sơn lôi, nam khởi hằng sơn lôi. . . Ngũ lôi tốc phát, lập tức tuân lệnh!" Họa hoàn sau nói cho hắn biết: "Đây là lòng bàn tay lôi, nhớ kỹ chú ngữ: Năm trăm lôi thần bàn tay tồn, " hắn ngữ tốc bay nhanh niệm xong chú ngữ: "Ngô phụng lôi tổ lập tức tuân lệnh, sắc. Đi!"

Mao Tiểu Doanh xoay người bỏ chạy, hướng phía thịt trên núi nhe răng trợn mắt đầu người: "Năm trăm lôi thần bàn tay tồn, . . . Lập tức tuân lệnh, sắc!" Chỉ một thoáng, thịt trên núi đầu người như bị lôi đạn đánh trúng, nháy mắt nổ thành dập nát. Sau đó hắn bào chế đúng cách, ngăn cản đầu người thịt sơn đối Trần Dương công kích.

Nhưng hắn cận có thể duy trì rất ngắn một đoạn thời gian, bởi vì lòng bàn tay lôi uy lực thực đại, người mới học tất nhiên sẽ hao phí thực đại tinh lực. Đương Mao Tiểu Doanh rốt cuộc vô pháp sử dụng lòng bàn tay lôi thời điểm, hắn liền sẽ toàn thân mệt mỏi vô pháp nhúc nhích.

Đồng dạng tình huống tại mặt khác thiên sư trên người phát sinh, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn mạnh mẽ thông linh ngự quỷ, Thường Duyệt từ bên cạnh hiệp trợ. Miêu Miêu sai khiến cổ vương, Liễu Tông vì bảo vệ nàng bị thương không nhẹ. Hồ Anh Nam cùng Thẩm Nhất Hồi đem phía sau lưng yên tâm giao cho đối phương, kề vai chiến đấu. Mà Khấu Tuyên Linh chặt đứt quỷ thủ kéo Trần Dương thoát đi đầu người thịt sơn trước mặt, khiến hai người tất cả đều trở thành hắn chủ yếu công kích mục tiêu.

Miêu Miêu chờ thiên sư công kích với cả tòa thịt sơn mà nói giống như con kiến tiểu đánh tiểu nháo, nhưng động tác nhiều cũng náo nhiệt hắn. Vì thế hắn phân ra tinh lực trước giải quyết mấy ngày này sư, rất nhanh bọn họ đã bị lệ quỷ ác linh dây dưa cắn xé, không rảnh bận tâm Trần Dương cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh.

Trần Dương tại trốn tới thời điểm đem chính mình đồng tiền kiếm nhặt trở về, lúc này biến hóa trưởng thành tiên. Đem trường tiên triền tại bên hông, tháo xuống cần cổ gian Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, kết hợp tâm ấn trấn áp ác quỷ. Nhưng cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng trấn áp một nửa ác quỷ, còn có một bán ác quỷ như là Thận Quỷ chi lưu vô pháp trấn áp.

Thận Quỷ cười ha ha: "Ta liên Địa Tạng vương Bồ tát đều không úy kỵ, không nói đến Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn? Nếu là Phong Đô Đại Đế đứng trước mặt của ta, ta còn sợ hắn ba phần. Chính là pháp ấn trở ngại ta hành động, lại còn có vạn quỷ nhưng khu!"

Dứt lời, trước mắt thịt sơn mắt thường nhưng thấy sụp đổ, vô số ác quỷ rời đi thịt sơn đi xuống dưới, tại bọn họ sau lưng có cùng thịt ruột dẫn dắt đến trung gian một viên viên cầu thượng. Một màn này nhìn qua so đầu người thịt sơn còn ghê tởm, Trần Dương thay đổi sắc mặt: "Hắn là tại khiêu chiến ghê tởm cực hạn sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nhìn xem có thể hay không giết chết kia khối viên cầu."

Trần Dương hô to: "Mao Tiểu Doanh, dùng ngươi lòng bàn tay lôi oanh kia khối thịt cầu."

Mao Tiểu Doanh liền đem cuối cùng lòng bàn tay lôi oanh tại thịt cầu trên người, nhưng cận oanh tạc xuất tiểu khối thịt, hơn nữa đang tại từ từ phục hồi như cũ. Mao Tiểu Doanh té trên mặt đất vô pháp nhúc nhích, Mao Chân vội vàng đem hắn tha đi. Mao Tiểu Doanh suy yếu thỉnh cầu: "Đại bá, có thể hay không đem ta cõng lên đến?"

Mao Chân cự tuyệt: "Ta yếu đuối."

Mao Tiểu Doanh đành phải lui mà cầu tiếp theo: "Kia có thể hay không đổi thành tha ta nửa người trên, biệt tha nửa người dưới."

"Có thể." Mao Chân cảm thấy chính mình thật sự là hiền lành đại bá.

Trần Dương chém giết những cái đó đi tới ác quỷ, đem đồng tiền kiếm trịch tiến thịt cầu, nhưng đồng tiền kiếm cũng bị thịt cầu chậm rãi nuốt vào đi. Trương Cầu Đạo thấy thế, thu hồi muốn đem trong tay thất tinh kiếm văng ra thủ thế: "Giết không được thịt cầu."

Thiên sư sức chiến đấu đã giảm xuống không ít, Miêu Miêu, Khâu Thịnh Mẫn cùng Mao Chân đều hư thoát , Thường Duyệt cùng Liễu Tông cũng từng người bảo hộ Miêu Miêu cùng Khâu Thịnh Mẫn. Hiện tại chỉ còn lại có Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng với Hồ Anh Nam, Thẩm Nhất Hồi hai người, chỉ là bọn hắn cũng khoái không khí lực .

Mao Chân hai tay nông dân sủy, đối với năm người hô: "Lại kiên trì một chút, căn cứ kinh nghiệm, bên ngoài thiên sư chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết. Thập phương thiên tôn cứu khổ tường quang đem đến, tin ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thở sâu: "Liễu Tông, ngươi có thể hay không đánh hắn?"

Liễu Tông đối lập một chút song phương hiện nay sức chiến đấu, xin lỗi nói: "Ta sẽ bị phản sát."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấp nguyền rủa vài tiếng, mà Mao Chân cười tủm tỉm nhìn bọn họ, toàn thân cao thấp sạch sẽ không dính nửa điểm bụi đất. Cùng chật vật bọn họ so sánh với, hoàn toàn là hai cái thế giới.

Mao Chân đối phía sau hư thoát bọn tiểu bối nói rằng: "Khảo nghiệm, đây đều là đối với các ngươi khảo nghiệm. Ai? Biệt nằm, ngồi xuống, đều ngồi xếp bằng đứng lên. Vẫn chờ các ngươi xướng tụng 《 Thái Thượng Động Huyền linh bảo cứu khổ bạt tội diệu 》 cùng 《 nguyên bắt đầu thiên tôn nói phong đều diệt tội 》 đâu."

Miêu Miêu kéo Mao Tiểu Doanh ống tay áo: "Đại bá của ngươi bản tính như thế, vẫn là bị áp bách lâu đột nhiên phóng thích thiên tính?"

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Ba của ta nói, đại bá thiên tính phóng đãng không kềm chế được." Nói ngắn gọn, đặc biệt thiếu đòn.

Trần Dương thở ra khẩu khí, đối Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Trương Cầu Đạo nói: "Trước bảo hộ ta, ta lại dùng một lần Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn." Hai người bảo vệ Trần Dương, người sau nhanh chóng kết ấn phát huy Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, kim quang phô hướng bốn phương tám hướng, như nước trên mặt gợn sóng tầng tầng dạng khai.

Rất nhiều quỷ hồn lần thứ hai bị trấn áp thân hình, mà Trần Dương lại hư thoát té trên mặt đất thở dốc. Dùng liền nhau hai lần Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn cùng tâm ấn, cơ hồ hao hết hắn thể lực.

Thận Quỷ cười to: "Các ngươi giết không được ta, mà ta giết các ngươi chính là vấn đề thời gian."

Quả thật như hắn đã nói, nếu như không có thập phương thiên tôn cứu khổ tường quang tinh lọc mưa dầm trung oán khí nói. Đương thập phương thiên tôn cứu khổ tường quang thứ phá hắc ám, tinh lọc liên miên mưa dầm, làm hư thoát tất cả mọi người khôi phục một chút khí lực khi, vô số quỷ hồn phát ra thống khổ rên rỉ, Thận Quỷ sợ hãi tiếng thét. Thịt cầu cũng tại lạnh run, tựa hồ tưởng muốn tìm tìm địa phương trốn tránh.

"Ngươi khi, cứu khổ thiên tôn, . . . Cứu hết thảy tội, độ hết thảy ách, . . . Đều thừa đại đạo lực, lấy đền tội ma tinh."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy cái kia tuổi trẻ thiếu niên thiên sư thu liễm cà lơ phất phơ thái độ, ngồi xếp bằng kháp pháp quyết, dùng như cũ thanh thúy sạch sẽ thiếu niên âm xướng tụng linh âm. Linh âm tại dễ nghe, gột rửa tội ác, tinh lọc oán khí.

Mao Chân phía sau Miêu Miêu, Mao Tiểu Doanh đám người cũng đều ngồi xếp bằng khởi, xướng tụng siêu độ linh âm. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, ngồi xếp bằng khởi: "Còn đem thượng thiên khí, lấy chế cửu thiên hồn. Cứu khổ gia diệu thần, thiện thấy cứu khổ khi."

Chúng thiên sư linh âm hội tụ: ". . . Quy mệnh Thái Thượng tôn, có thể tiêu hết thảy tội." Như một cái thanh khê tiểu hà, róc rách dòng nước, giống như nước suối leng keng, dào dạt doanh nhĩ. Gột rửa thế gian gia ác, làm người trở về nguồn gốc.

Tường chiếu sáng diệu toàn bộ Uổng Mạng thành hóa thân, chiếu sáng lên mỗi cái thiên sư trên mặt thành kính biểu tình. Mặc dù thương tích chất chồng, sức cùng lực kiệt, này tế thế chi tâm hết sức chân thành chân thành tha thiết. Đại nghĩa chân tâm, khiến thập phương thiên tôn cứu khổ tường quang đem ngoại giới chúng thiên sư nhóm xướng tụng kinh văn cũng hội tụ tiến vào.

"Thập phương gia thiên tôn, này sổ như cát bụi, biến hóa thập phương giới, phổ tế độ thiên nhân. . ."

Lang lảnh linh âm thanh tịnh cùng nhã, tường quang chiếu khắp, gia ác quỷ hóa giải oán khí có thể luân hồi. Mà Thận Quỷ trốn ở thịt cầu dưới, thịt cầu tại tường quang chiếu khắp hạ vỡ ra, sau đó vỡ thành bột phấn, chỉ còn lại có một chút màu xám oán khí chìm vào dưới nền đất, chỉ đợi sau thức tỉnh ngày. Thận Quỷ không chỗ tránh được, bởi vì làm nhiều việc ác bị chém giết.

Trần Dương tại linh âm doanh nhĩ trong tiếng mở mắt ra, trong lòng có sở hiểu được, lại cảm mà ngộ đạo. Ẩn ẩn chạm đến đến đạo cánh cửa, cái gì gọi là đạo? Cái gì gọi là pháp? Đạo pháp tự nhiên, tự tại bản tâm. Cái gì gọi là thiên sư? Tiến thì thủ núi sông, lui thì an tiểu gia.

Tế thế cứu dân, thủ vững bản tâm, tức vi thiên sư chi đạo!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hô ~ vẫn luôn tạp kết cục, tạp đến thiếu chút nữa hộc máu, rốt cục mã đi ra .

Ngày mai phiên ngoại, phiên ngoại sẽ rất nhiều, không cần lo lắng.

Văn trung sở hữu chú ngữ đạo thuật tất cả đều trích tự đạo giáo chú ngữ.

Chương 120: Phiên ngoại · cầu phúc nhương tai

Mọi người đi ra đương thời ý thức nhìn về phía trước mặt vách tường, triền tại trong bọn họ chỉ cùng trên vách tường tơ hồng đã bóc ra. Mà trên vách tường hoa lệ phù điêu biến mất, biến thành mờ mịt một mảnh. Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng nói cho bọn hắn biết: "Chúc mừng các ngươi thành công siêu độ vong hồn, phong ấn oán khí. Lần này hành động thực thành công, oán khí ngọn nguồn ít nhất mười năm nội vô pháp tỉnh lại hại nhân."

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu kéo kéo Độ Sóc ống tay áo, người sau ngồi xổm xuống thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta mệt, ngươi đỡ ta." Độ Sóc đem hắn nâng dậy, nhìn như đỡ xác thực thì ôm đứng lên, làm Trần Dương hoàn toàn dựa vào tại trên người hắn.

Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng nói xong nói sau đó đem ánh mắt dừng ở Trần Dương trên người, lộ ra vui mừng ôn hòa mỉm cười: "Còn nhớ rõ trước cho ngươi trải qua 'Chướng ngại vật trên đường' sao? Tử vong tính toán khí cùng tìm Long, tăng thêm lần này âm trạch sự kiện, ngươi có thể từ giữa được đến cái gì?"

Trần Dương suy nghĩ một khắc, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng, trong mắt đen trắng rõ ràng, kiên định thuần túy. Hắn nói: "Ngộ đạo."

Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng cả người chấn động, lập tức cao hứng gọi hảo."Ngươi quả nhiên so với ta tưởng tượng còn muốn có thiên phú, quả nhiên thích hợp thiên sư này đi." Hắn vỗ về xinh đẹp chòm râu ha ha mỉm cười, chợt nói rằng: "Mã Sơn Phong hẳn là với ngươi lộ ra quá quan với Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng tranh cử tin tức, ngươi làm chúng ta này bang lão gia hỏa đều xem ở trong mắt, cũng biết ngươi là hảo hài tử. Phía trước khảo nghiệm ngươi đều có thể thông qua, kế tiếp ngươi liền chuyên tâm chuẩn bị thêm thăng công việc, thông qua được, chúng ta Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội mới hảo cho ngươi ban phát giấy chứng nhận, chính thức nhâm mệnh ngươi vi Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội phó hội trưởng."

Đạo giáo thăng thụ trung, Ngũ lôi thiên sư phân sơ thụ Đô công lục, thăng thụ Minh uy lục, thêm thụ Ngũ lôi lục, thêm thăng Tam động ngũ lôi lục. Trần Thanh Đại trong lời nói ý tứ liền là muốn Trần Dương lướt qua Ngũ lôi lục trực tiếp thêm thăng vi Tam động ngũ lôi lục, trở thành nhị phẩm thiên sư.

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng bên hông treo bài tử thượng màu violet bông, nhớ lại nhị phẩm thiên sư là màu hoàng kim bông. Hắn cười nói: "Ta sẽ cố gắng."

"Hảo." Trần Thanh Đại cười tủm tỉm, hướng mặt khác tuổi trẻ thiên sư đi đến, nhất nhất an ủi cũng cổ vũ bọn họ. Chờ đi đến Mao Tiểu Doanh bên người khi thần sắc kinh nghi bất định: "Ngươi. . . Ngươi từ âm trạch trong mang lưu vong hồn?" Còn lại người nghe vậy tất cả đều nhìn qua, biểu tình dần dần nghiêm túc.

Mao Tiểu Doanh vò đầu: "Là."

Trần Thanh Đại nghiêm túc hỏi ý kiến: "Sinh hồn?"

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Là."

Âm trạch trong đâu tới sinh hồn? Tự Mao Chân ngã xuống âm trạch, Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội liền cực kỳ coi trọng việc này, gắng đạt tới bảo vệ sở hữu tuổi trẻ thiên sư. Nhị mười mấy năm qua cũng lại không có thiên sư bị vây âm trạch đi không đi ra, cho nên giờ phút này bị Mao Tiểu Doanh từ âm trạch trong mang đi ra sinh hồn, trừ bỏ Mao Chân còn có thể là ai?

Mã Sơn Phong, Dịch vu trưởng chờ năm đó cùng Mao Chân một khối tiến vào âm trạch cũng sống sót bốn người trái tim run lên: "Đương thật? Mao Chân cái kia tự kỷ hỗn cầu còn sống? Không chết không bị đồng hóa còn có lý trí? Hắn sinh hồn không có bị âm khí cùng oán khí xâm nhiễm?"

"Dịch Phục Sinh, ngươi ngóng trông ta sớm tử sao?" Mao Chân từ Mao Tiểu Doanh phía sau đi ra, hắn chính là nhất lũ sinh hồn, tại dương quang trung một số gần như trong suốt. Dịch vu trưởng nhìn thấy hắn, bỗng nhiên che miệng lại ôm đầu gối ngồi chồm hổm xuống. Nàng bộ dáng này cũng làm cho Mao Chân chân tay luống cuống, do dự một lúc lâu liền đem tay đặt ở Dịch vu trưởng đầu thượng, vỗ nhẹ mấy cái ôn nhu an ủi.

Dịch vu trưởng đại ca cùng Mã Sơn Phong vợ chồng thì tại bên cạnh mặt mang tươi cười, hốc mắt ửng đỏ. Ngỗi Tuyên tại được đến tin tức sau ôm oa oa chạy vào, cọ đến Trần Dương chân biên tò mò nhìn một màn này: "Dịch vu trưởng đang khóc?"

Oa oa đi đến Ngỗi Tuyên đầu thượng, ngoan ngoãn ngồi xếp bằng hảo. Nhỏ giọng tế khí nói: "Di? Ta giống như nhìn đến Mao Chân cái kia tự kỷ hỗn cầu nha?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Chính là hắn không sai."

Oa oa: "Thật vậy chăng? Kia trách không được vu trưởng khổ sở ." Khấu Tuyên Linh mấy người lập tức lộ ra bát quái biểu tình, ý bảo oa oa phun ra Dịch vu trưởng cùng Mao Chân nhiều năm tân bí. Oa oa nói rằng: "Năm đó vu trưởng cùng Mao Chân là bạn tốt, sau lại Mao Chân không có thể đi ra, vẫn là cái thực vật nhân. Vu trưởng vẫn luôn thực khổ sở, cũng thực áy náy, cảm thấy là chính mình liên lụy Mao Chân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh có chút thất vọng: "Chính là bạn tốt?"

"Đúng vậy." Oa oa gật đầu, nhìn đến vây quanh mọi người vẻ mặt thất vọng biểu tình, oa oa nhất thời hiểu được: "Các ngươi tưởng cái gì? Năm đó vu trưởng vị thành niên, không thể nói thương yêu. Huống chi còn có vu trưởng ca ca tại vu trưởng bên người, ai dám tới gần vu trưởng?"

Trần Dương ho nhẹ vài tiếng, phất tay nói rằng: "Đừng quá bát quái, đều trở về nghỉ ngơi." Nói xong quay đầu liền tựa vào Độ Sóc trong ngực nói rằng: "Lão Độ, ngươi lặng lẽ bối ta đi. Ta muốn trở về ngủ một giấc, ngủ no rồi lại nói."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt ngóng nhìn hắn mặt nghiêng, ôm chầm hắn lực độ nắm thật chặt, lập tức nhẹ giọng nói: "Hảo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy mọi người đều tán , liền cũng ngáp một cái tựa vào Lục Tu Chi trên lưng hàm hồ nói rằng: "Ta cũng mệt nhọc."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta cõng ngươi."

Trương Cầu Đạo từ pháp đàn trung trộm chạy ra ngoài, không phải hắn sẽ bị trong nhà người cuốn lấy hỏi han ân cần. Hắn lẻ loi một mình thời điểm, gặp được trái ôm phải ấp Đại Béo. Đại Béo không biết từ địa phương nào làm ra đỉnh đầu ngưu tử mạo, mang tại ót thượng che lấy đầu bóng lưỡng, nhìn qua còn rất suất khí. Đại Béo cùng hắn chào hỏi: "Lão Thiết, buổi tối không cần cho ta lưu cửa sổ."

Trương Cầu Đạo cho tới bây giờ chưa cho Đại Béo khai quá môn, bởi vì Đại Béo bình thường ở tại bên ngoài, gần nhất trong khoảng thời gian này đại gia đồng du mới để cho hắn cùng Đại Béo ngụ cùng chỗ. Nhưng Đại Béo bình thường đi cửa sổ, cũng không đi cửa chính, bởi vậy chỉ cần cho hắn lưu cửa sổ liền hảo. Đại Béo cố ý nhiễu lộ, trái ôm phải ấp đại mỹ miêu liền vi tại Trương Cầu Đạo trước mặt khoe khoang.

Trương Cầu Đạo mặt không đổi sắc cũng tại Đại Béo từ trước mặt hắn đi qua khi dùng thất tinh kiếm chọn đi nó ót thượng ngưu tử mạo, cười lạnh rời đi. Đáng thương Đại Béo bị đại mỹ miêu quạt hai bàn tay cũng không biết chính mình hói đầu bí mật cho hấp thụ ánh sáng.

Buổi tối đoàn người đi ra liên hoan, Trần Dương nghe được Trương Cầu Đạo đề cập tại đạo giáo giao lưu hiệp hội sau khi kết thúc không lâu, chân núi thiên sư phủ liền sẽ cử hành náo nhiệt Long Hổ sơn đạo giáo văn hóa lễ, có rất nhiều biểu diễn cùng với nhất được hoan nghênh đèn Khổng Minh phân đoạn.

Trần Dương: "Đèn Khổng Minh?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Có thể chính mình chế tác đèn Khổng Minh, cũng có thể đến chân núi mua. Đến lúc đó toàn bộ thôn trấn cư dân, mộ danh mà đến du khách, còn có mặt khác thôn trấn cư dân đều sẽ lại đây phóng đèn Khổng Minh, cầu phúc năm sau bình an thuận trục. Hơn nữa đạo giáo chúng thiên sư cũng sẽ miễn phí đến chân núi đạo giáo văn hóa lễ cầu phúc nhương tai."

Cầu phúc nhương tai là đạo giáo văn hóa trung phi thường cổ xưa vả lại có đặc sắc phép thuật, tự Chu vương hướng liền có ghi lại, thông qua hướng thần minh cầu nguyện lấy cầu bình ổn năm sau sở hữu tai hoạ, phúc thọ kéo dài, bình an thuận trục. Thời cổ triều đình cử hành đại tiếu khoa nghi, lưu trình thập phần phức tạp vả lại cực kỳ long trọng, bởi vì quan hệ đến quốc gia số phận, bình thường là khẩn cầu quốc thái dân an mưa thuận gió hoà.

Hiện giờ tuy có rất nhiều thiên sư thế gia còn đem cầu phúc nhương tai truyền thừa xuống dưới, nhưng là chỉ có thiên sư đại thế gia mới có đầy đủ nguyên bộ cầu phúc nhương tai cũng kiên trì hàng năm cử hành một lần. Long Hổ sơn thiên sư phủ liền là hàng năm cũng sẽ ở văn hóa lễ cử hành một lần đại tiếu, cầu phúc nhương tai.

Vì thế mọi người liền đều hưng trí bừng bừng chờ mong lần này đại tiếu, Trần Dương còn tự mình xuống núi chọn mua chế tác đèn Khổng Minh tài liệu. Dọn về thiên sư trong phủ thét to phân cục trung người đều lại đây chế tác chính mình đèn Khổng Minh, mà Miêu Miêu, Hồ Anh Nam đám người cũng hiểu được rất có ý tứ, không cam yếu thế cũng đi chọn mua tài liệu chế tác đèn Khổng Minh.

Trần Dương đem giấy trắng gấp họa xuất đường gãy, vừa vẽ biên đối đứng ở bên cạnh người Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Đem kéo đưa cho ta." Độ Sóc đem kéo đưa cho hắn, người sau tiếp nhận dọc theo họa hảo đường gãy cắt quần áo, biên cắt biên hỏi: "Ngươi không làm một cái sao?"

Độ Sóc lắc đầu: "Không ."

"Không phải ta làm một cái cho ngươi?"

"Hảo."

Trần Dương hồ nghi: "Ngươi có phải hay không chờ ta làm cho ngươi?"

Độ Sóc cười nói: "Đối. Ta thích ngươi tự tay cho ta chế tác bất luận cái gì đồ vật, bao quát tại quần áo thượng tú đầu heo."

Trần Dương đem cắt quần áo hảo ba trương chỉ điệp hảo, nghe vậy liền cười xích hắn một câu một bó to tuổi còn nói những lời này."Ngỗi Tuyên còn tại tràng, nói chuyện với ngươi chú ý một chút." Quay đầu liền đi tìm kiếm tương hồ, "Lão Khấu, đem tương hồ đưa cho ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đang theo Lục Tu Chi ngọt ngọt ngào ngào xoát đèn Khổng Minh, nghe vậy nói rằng: "Ta tại dùng, ngươi tìm Trương Cầu Đạo."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Trương Cầu Đạo, phát hiện hắn có chút tâm thần không yên, một bên hồ tương hồ một bên nhìn di động. Vì thế hắn hỏi: "Cầu Đạo, ngươi là hồ đèn Khổng Minh vẫn là hồ di động?"

Trương Cầu Đạo đột nhiên hoàn hồn mới phát hiện mình thiếu chút nữa đem tương hồ hồ đến di động thượng, ngại ngùng cười cười: "Thất thần ." Đại Béo nhảy đến trên bàn, ý đồ dùng chính mình chân sau cong khi đến ba, cứ việc hắn hao hết khí lực cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể cong đến không khí. Nhưng hắn làm bộ chính mình cong khi đến ba, còn lộ ra thoải mái biểu tình phát ra tiếng ngáy, run rẩy râu mép nói rằng: "Mao Tiểu Lị nói cầu phúc nhương tai đêm hôm đó sẽ đến, Trương Cầu Đạo tại chờ tin tức."

"A rống! !" Nhất thời, ồn ào thanh, huýt sáo thanh nổi lên bốn phía. Trương Cầu Đạo uy hiếp Đại Béo: "Ngốc đầu, đầu của ngươi phát đừng nghĩ lại trường đứng lên." Tóc là Đại Béo nghịch lân, nó lúc này nhảy dựng lên cùng Trương Cầu Đạo chiến đấu đến cùng.

Còn lại người vỗ tay ồn ào trốn được một bên xem cuộc vui, Mao Tiểu Doanh cười tủm tỉm nhìn một màn này. Mao Chân nhướng mày: "Muội muội của ngươi sắp bị bên ngoài đứa nhà quê quải chạy, ngươi không sợ hãi?"

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "Muội phu không là đứa nhà quê, hắn có cha mẹ. Hơn nữa nhất biểu nhân tài, thanh niên tài giỏi, ta thực vừa lòng." Mao Chân mắt trợn trắng, đạo hắn du mộc đầu cũng không nhân cơ hội này hảo hảo khảo sát nhiều hơn khó xử, nhưng mà Mao Tiểu Doanh chỉ ôn hòa cười nói: "Tiểu Lị thích liền hảo."

Mao Chân bĩu môi, thích một tiếng. Sau đó nghe được Mao Tiểu Doanh hỏi hắn: "Hai mươi mấy năm thực gian nan đi." Mao Chân không hề gì nhún vai: "Hoàn hảo, lại đây."

"Thật sự là vất vả a."

Mao Chân bật cười, Mao Tiểu Doanh những lời này quả thực như là những người đứng xem không đến nơi đến chốn cảm thán, coi như lộ ra một chút cảm giác về sự ưu việt đồng tình, so ác ngôn ác ngữ càng làm người khó có thể chịu đựng. Hắn không thể chịu đựng được nghiêng đầu đang muốn trào phúng trở về, lại đối thượng Mao Tiểu Doanh nghiêm túc, khổ sở lại ôn hòa hai mắt, giống ngày mùa hè sơn gian thanh tuyền, leng keng đông đông dễ nghe động nhân. Trào phúng nói liền nuốt trở lại nơi cổ họng, Mao Chân bay tới bên cạnh thạch trụ tử thượng, nhìn phương xa mọi người vui đùa ầm ĩ trường hợp nói rằng: "Hoàn hảo."

Sở hữu cực khổ, dụ dỗ, thống hận cùng oán giận kỳ thật đều so ra kém cô độc, cô độc giống như trên vách núi bọt nước, từng giọt một nện xuống đến có thể kích xuyên cứng rắn thạch đầu. Lúc ấy gian dài lâu đến cơ hồ nhìn không tới hy vọng thời điểm, cô độc từ bốn phương tám hướng dũng lại đây, liền sẽ biến thành huyền nhai thác nước dễ dàng có thể dập nát kiên định tín niệm.

May mà đều vượt qua .

Mao Chân nhăn mặt chán ghét lại ghê tởm: "Cho nên kế tiếp ta không bao giờ tưởng xướng tụng 《 Thái Thượng Động Huyền linh bảo cứu khổ bạt tội diệu 》." Tụng hai mươi mấy năm, mỗi ngày đều bận rộn siêu độ mưu toan ăn mòn chính mình vong hồn cùng oán khí, quả thực nghe được đều muốn phun địa phương bước.

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Doanh ôn hòa cười cong mặt mày.

Trần Dương tự cấp đèn Khổng Minh nhuộm màu vẽ thời điểm đột nhiên nghiêng đầu hỏi ý kiến Độ Sóc: "Ngươi muốn đến muốn tại mặt trên họa những thứ gì? Hoặc là viết những thứ gì? Nghe nói đèn Khổng Minh bay đến thiên thượng, phi đến càng cao có thể làm thiên thượng tiên nhân nhìn đến viết tại đèn Khổng Minh thượng nguyện vọng. Nói không chừng có thể thực hiện."

Độ Sóc không chút do dự: "Giả ."

Trần Dương nháy mắt không nể mặt. Cảm giác đến nguy cơ Độ Sóc vội vàng chấp bút nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ họa họa, họa liền đại biểu ta nghĩ viết ." Trần Dương vừa lòng gật đầu, đối với mình đèn Khổng Minh nói rằng: "Ta đây cũng họa họa. Ta không nhìn ngươi, ngươi cũng không nhìn ta, xem chúng ta họa vừa không nhất dạng."

"Hảo."

Chợt hai người bối xoay người, từng người chấp bút mà họa. Độ Sóc dẫn đầu họa hảo, trộm xoay người quan khán Trần Dương họa họa, đương nhìn đến kia đầu bút lông buộc vòng quanh tới hình thức ban đầu khi, trên mặt hắn lộ ra tâm hữu linh tê tươi cười. Trần Dương họa hảo sau thưởng thức vài giây, quay đầu thời điểm liền nhìn đến Độ Sóc chính nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn: "Họa hảo ?"

"Họa hảo ."

"Lấy ra nhìn xem."

Độ Sóc đem đèn Khổng Minh lấy ra cho hắn nhìn, đối lập một chút, hai người họa nhất dạng màu xanh biếc hoàn trạng vật thể. Từng người có chỗ hổng, hợp cùng một chỗ chính là một đôi. Trần Dương cười rộ lên: "Chúng ta quả nhiên tâm hữu linh tê." Bọn họ họa chính là Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp ấn, kia miếng bị cắt thành hai nửa trở thành nhẫn kết hôn ban chỉ.

Lúc ấy Độ Sóc đem một khác bán ban chỉ cho hắn thời điểm, chính là tâm ý tương thông cho nhau thông báo, chính thức có vợ chồng chi thực ngày hôm sau.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem đầu thấu lại đây, nghi hoặc khó hiểu nhìn bọn họ đèn Khổng Minh mặt trên họa hai cái không rõ vật thể: "Đây là cái gì? Sâu lông? Đầu đuôi tương liên mà còn diện mạo dị dạng sâu lông?

Trần Dương mỉm cười làm hắn lăn. Khấu Tuyên Linh cười nhạo hắn: "Họa đến xấu còn không cho nói."

"Đó là ngươi không biết nguyên nhân."

"Cái gì nguyên nhân?"

"Ta theo ta gia lão Độ lẫn nhau tương ái nguyên nhân."

Đạo giáo văn hóa lễ tới thời điểm, Trần Dương đoàn người đi vào chân núi, tại trong đám người từng người đỡ chính mình chế tác đèn Khổng Minh châm, nhìn đèn Khổng Minh chậm rãi lên không. Cả thành lộ vẻ đèn Khổng Minh, màu da cam sắc quang mang ấm áp trên đỉnh đầu không trung, mang theo vô số người đối tân niên hy vọng cùng chờ mong. Mọi người nhìn lên không trung hết sức, chợt nghe đến chúng thanh trong suốt vang dội, thương kim minh ngọc như quân thiên chi nhạc. Sau đó linh âm hãi không, dào dạt doanh nhĩ, làm vô số người trong lòng vẻ u sầu tại đây nháy mắt gột rửa sạch sẽ, tràn ngập ấm áp, vui sướng.

Đạo giáo cầu phúc nhương tai đã bắt đầu, mọi người theo biển người chậm rãi tràn vào thiên sư phủ, chân núi đất trống từ từ biến đến trống trải. Trần Dương tại Độ Sóc dưới sự bảo vệ cũng không có bị biển người phụ giúp hướng trước, mà là an tâm tựa vào Độ Sóc trong ngực, ngẩng đầu có thể hôn đến hắn cằm.

Trần Dương trác hôn Độ Sóc khóe môi, nhẹ giọng nói: "Lần này sau khi trở về, chúng ta đi Độ Sóc sơn đi. Ta muốn đi xem ngươi chỗ ở."

Độ Sóc: "Hảo."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Ngày mai phiên ngoại văn chương — âm thân.

Chương 121: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 01

Bảy tháng mười lăm tết Trung nguyên, nghe đồn quỷ môn quan đại khai, địa phủ trung cô hồn dã quỷ du đãng với dương gian. Bình thường không thông thường quỷ hồn dương gian tại đây một ngày tùy ý nhưng thấy, hoặc ngồi xổm với đầu cầu góc đường hút khói lửa, hoặc là hảo mấy cái vây quanh hiến tế đồ dùng nắm lên tàn canh lãnh cơm lang thôn hổ yết, cũng có lệ quỷ lựa chọn tại đây thiên tìm kiếm kẻ chết thay.

Bất quá hiện tại tuổi trẻ người ngược lại là nhất không tin quỷ thần tồn tại, tết Trung nguyên thành một cái có thể nghỉ, nô đùa ngày hội. Toàn gia đoàn viên, tế bái tổ tiên, hoa tươi hoa quả, kê vịt thịt cá, cùng với xướng cấp quỷ nghe tuồng. Lúc này ngược lại trở thành người trẻ tuổi vui đùa ngày hội, rất nhiều đi ra ngoài làm công tuổi trẻ người cũng sẽ ở hôm nay về nhà.

Trần Dương không thích tết Trung nguyên, ban ngày hoàn hảo, đến buổi tối sẽ có vô số quỷ quái xuất hiện ý đồ cướp đi mệnh số của hắn. Hắn nắm chặt tay trong lam tử, lam tử trong là hắn đi chọn mua đồ ăn cùng cống phẩm. Dọc theo đường đi có vô số cô hồn dã quỷ theo dõi hắn nhìn, đường cái khẩu, đầu cầu biên, đi đến kiều trung gian đột nhiên có chỉ tái nhợt quỷ thủ từ kiều đế vươn ra bắt lấy mắt cá chân của hắn.

Trần Dương hoảng sợ, nhanh chóng dùng Vu gia gia cho hắn đồng tiền tệ quất roi con quỷ kia tay, quát khẽ: "Sắc!" Con quỷ kia tay bị nóng xuất bụi yên, nhanh chóng rời đi. Thăm dò nhìn, càng là hung hăng hoảng sợ, chỉ thấy kiều đế cùng sở hữu hơn mười đủ bị nước sông phao đến sưng tấy thi thể. Những cái đó thi thể đồng loạt nhìn về phía Trần Dương, tối om mắt khổng cùng miệng, mấp máy suy nghĩ muốn từ kiều đế bò lên đến, điên cuồng mơ ước khối này đặc biệt thể chất thể xác.

"Ngươi nhất chợt cả kinh làm gì? Không có việc gì đừng chiếm địa phương!"

Trần Dương quay đầu lại, tái nhợt khủng bố sắc mặt dọa đến ồn ào kêu to thanh niên nam nhân. Trần Dương nhìn hắn một cái, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Vị trí này không hảo, ngươi vẫn là biệt đứng ở nơi này." Nói xong xoay người bước đi.

Thanh niên nam nhân không giải, nói thầm nói "Thần kinh hề hề không biết hạt lẩm bẩm bức cái gì." Tại Trần Dương đi rồi hắn liền trực tiếp chiếm vị trí này, đem hàng hóa bãi đi lên. Nơi này là trấn trên cùng trong thôn tất một tòa kiều, thực cũ kĩ một tòa kiều, kiều hai bên sớm có người đến chiếm địa phương, bán đồ ăn, thịt, nguyên bảo ngọn nến cùng chỉ người chờ vật, loạn thất bát tao không phải trường hợp cá biệt.

Thanh niên bên cạnh bán đồ ăn lão bá nhắc nhở hắn: "Ta khuyên ngươi đừng nói với hắn nói, Trần gia đứa bé kia thực tà môn. Từ nhỏ đến lớn không biết đưa tới nhiều ít quỷ, hại chết chính mình cha mẹ cùng Trần lão đầu. Hắn vừa rồi đứng ở nơi này giống như kiều dưới có cái gì bẩn đồ vật, ta khuyên ngươi đổi cái địa phương." Hắn đè thấp tiếng nói nói rằng: "Cây cầu kia hàng năm đều tử nhân, bị thủy cuốn đi , không cẩn thận ngã xuống , tự sát, đều tại ngươi vị trí này."

Thanh niên trong lòng nhất thời khởi mao mao sấm người cảm giác, nhưng nhìn cả tòa kiều đều không có chỗ ngồi trống, hắn liền không nghĩ buông tha vị trí này. Bởi vậy cường chống nói rằng: "Ngươi tưởng gạt ta? Hàng năm tử nhân, chẳng lẽ ngươi mỗi lần đều tại hiện trường? Còn cùng một vị trí, cả tòa kiều lớn như vậy có bao nhiêu xác suất làm những cái đó chết đi người đều tại cùng vị trí rụng kiều dưới? Khôi hài."

Thanh niên ngồi chồm hổm xuống, mắt thường vô pháp nhìn đến có đủ sưng tấy đến nhìn không ra nguyên bản làn da cùng ngũ quan quỷ hồn đã từ kiều dưới bò lên đến, theo chân của hắn cùng chậm rãi hướng thượng đi, cuối cùng bám tại bờ vai của hắn thượng trầm mê hút hắn sinh khí. Thanh niên trong lúc đó cảm thấy thực lãnh, ôm cánh tay vuốt phẳng hai cái, ngẩng đầu nhìn không trung.

Không trung âm trầm trầm , xem bộ dáng là muốn hạ mưa như trút nước. Nhất gần một tháng đều không hạ vũ, khó trách muốn hạ mưa to. Thời tiết đều biến đến râm mát đứng lên, trách không được lạnh như vậy.

Thanh niên chính mình cảm giác râm mát, nhưng không biết ở đây bao nhiêu người cảm thấy không khí oi bức đến làm người chịu không nổi.

Trần Dương đi ngang qua trong thôn từ đường, nhìn thấy từ đường trong bận rộn cảnh tượng cùng cũ kĩ sân khấu kịch, trên đài diễn hấp dẫn tử còn không có mặc vào diễn phục ngay tại luyện giọng. Từ đường thực cũ kĩ , nghe nói từ dân quốc thời kì liền kiến hảo mãi cho đến hiện tại cũng không tu sửa. Tu sửa không , rất cũ nát , trên vách tường tường da rớt thực một khối to, mặt trên nhan sắc cơ hồ đều rụng nước sơn, rụng đến sạch sẽ.

Cửa gỗ thượng nguyên bản mực in màu đậm thần đồ, úc lũy cổng trong thần thần tượng hiện giờ đã phai màu, tích góp từng tí một tại cửa gỗ nhất hạ hình thành thật dày một tầng dơ bẩn. Từ đường trong có một tòa 3-4m khoan sân khấu kịch, có thể bánh xe phụ khuếch nhìn thấy sơ sơ dựng mà thành khi hoa lệ, chỉ hiện giờ gió táp mưa sa đã sớm phai màu không ít. Diễn dưới đài có người dọn ghế bãi phóng chỉnh tề.

Trong thôn tại tết Trung nguyên có hát hí khúc cấp quỷ nghe tập tục, canh ba xao la canh bốn chấm dứt. Xướng cấp quỷ nghe thời điểm không thể có người ở đây, trừ bỏ con hát. Con hát đến tất cả đều là nam , không thể có nữ nhân, sinh sáng tịnh mạt xấu muốn đầy đủ hết, không thể bớt một cái trình tự bước đi. Buổi tối bảy tám điểm thời điểm đã có người lại đây mang theo cống phẩm cùng linh vị, các gia các hộ ra tiền mua cái vị trí, coi như là phiếu tiền cấp nhà mình tổ tiên mua cái xem cuộc vui vị trí.

Trần Dương cũng là tâm động , gia gia của hắn liền thích xem cuộc vui, nhàn đến không có việc gì còn có thể chính mình điếu hai cổ họng. Nhưng hắn buổi tối không thể ra cửa, vừa ra khỏi cửa liền có thành quần kết đội cô hồn dã quỷ đi theo phía sau, nói không chừng liền đưa tới mấy cái lệ quỷ.

Hắn chỉ có thể kính nhờ cách vách hàng xóm thay hắn mua vị trí, đem gia gia linh vị mời đi theo xem cuộc vui.

Trần Dương đi về phía trước một bước, đột nhiên bên tai hình như có hét lớn như xao đồng đánh la, chấn đắc hắn một trận đau đầu. Lại ngẩng đầu khi, đã thấy trước mắt thần đồ, úc lũy cổng trong thần thần tượng đột nhiên cao đại không ít, đối hắn trợn mắt nhìn, ngoan xích hắn cút nhanh lên chớ có tại đây tác quái.

Trần Dương sắc mặt nhất thời biến đến cổ quái đứng lên, bởi vì thể chất mệnh cách đặc biệt, bát tự kỳ âm, lệnh rất nhiều thần linh đem hắn coi là cô hồn dã quỷ không chuẩn hắn quấy nhiễu dương gian cũng không phù hộ. Dẫn đến trong nhà hắn không có dán môn thần thần tượng, nếu không hắn liên nhà mình cửa nhà còn không thể nào vào được.

Trở lại gia nhìn đến môn bị khóa thượng, Trần Dương xuất ra cái chìa khóa mở cửa tiến vào phòng trong, quả nhiên không gặp đến Vu gia gia. Sau đó tại cũ kĩ lục sắc tủ lạnh trên đỉnh nhìn đến bị áp đứng lên nhất trương giấy trắng, trên tờ giấy trắng viết: Có việc, vãn hồi.

Đem giấy trắng thả lại tại chỗ, Trần Dương đi phòng bếp chuẩn bị bữa tối, đem hoa tươi hoa quả chờ ngũ cung bãi đặt ở thần đàn thượng. Sau đó đem chuẩn bị tốt kê vịt thịt cá chờ huân thực đặt tại một khác trương tiểu bàn, lại đem nguyên bảo ngọn nến, chỉ người chỉ xe chờ vật bãi phóng hai bên. Thần đàn thượng thờ phụng tổ sư gia cùng với Trần Dương cha mẹ cùng gia gia linh bài vị, hắn trước cung phụng hoàn tổ sư gia cùng thân nhân, sau đó ngồi ở bên hông nhìn chằm chằm ngọn nến ánh lửa.

Sau một lúc lâu cầm lấy nguyên bảo cùng tiền giấy đốt sạch hóa bảo lô trung, Trần Dương biên đốt vừa nói: "Gia gia, ba, mẹ, ta còn hảo. Bình an sống đến mười sáu tuổi , Vu gia gia nói mười sáu tuổi là ta mệnh cách trung tới trọng một năm, một năm nay có ta đại cơ duyên. Nếu ta bắt đến cơ duyên, có thể đủ sống đến mười tám tuổi. Mười tám tuổi lại là một cái khác đại cơ duyên, nếu hai cái cơ duyên đều có thể bắt đến, ta về sau liền sẽ không thụ thể chất ảnh hưởng. Vu gia gia còn nói, mười sáu tuổi cơ duyên cùng mười tám tuổi cơ duyên hệ với một người trên người, ta rất muốn tìm đến người này. Bất quá ta không nghĩ hại hắn, không biết có thể hay không thương tổn đối phương."

Dừng một chút, Trần Dương cầm lấy chỉ người, chỉ tủ lạnh, chỉ TV chờ vật chậm rãi thiêu hủy, biên đốt biên thở dài: "Ta rất nhớ ngươi nhóm, nhưng là đến chờ đến mười tám tuổi qua đi tài năng cùng các ngươi liên hệ. Ta hiện tại sẽ chiêu hồn, nhưng là không dám chiêu." Bởi vì thể chất quan hệ, chỉ cần hắn chiêu hồn tất nhiên sẽ đem địa ngục trong hung tàn nhất lệ quỷ chiêu đi lên, cho nên hắn không dám nếm thử liên hệ phụ mẫu của chính mình cùng gia gia.

"Đối , lần này cuộc thi cuối kì sở hữu khoa đều khảo đạt tiêu chuẩn ." Trần Dương có chút kiêu ngạo, cao hứng cùng thân nhân chia sẻ cái này khả quan tin tức. Trấn trên trung học kiến tại trước kia bãi tha ma thượng, bên trong có rất nhiều du đãng cô hồn dã quỷ. Tuy rằng không có biện pháp làm hại tới Trần Dương, nhưng là thực yêu trêu cợt hắn. Cứ việc bài thi thượng đề mục hắn đều biết, nhưng này chút quỷ hồn hoặc là che khuất hai mắt của hắn, hoặc là cướp đi hắn bút, làm hắn vô pháp cuộc thi.

Lần này cuộc thi cuối kì quan hệ đến cao nhị phân ban tình huống, Trần Dương tương đối coi trọng, làm tốt sung túc chuẩn bị cùng trong trường học cô hồn dã quỷ đấu tranh, cuối cùng thành công khảo đạt tiêu chuẩn. Không đến mức phân ban thời điểm sẽ bị phân đến nhận việc ban, trọng điểm ban không thể tưởng nhưng ít ra có thể phổ thông ban. Nếu vận khí tốt, phổ thông ban thầy giáo cùng trọng điểm ban thầy giáo cũng là giống nhau .

Trần Dương biết những cái đó quỷ hồn vì cái gì quấy rối, bởi vì bọn họ không nghĩ hắn khảo đến nơi khác đại học rời đi trấn trên cùng trong thôn. Trước kia tiểu học sơ trung lên cao trung, trong thôn quỷ hồn cũng là đồng dạng thủ đoạn. Bọn họ không là luyến tiếc hắn, mà là không nguyện ý hắn sau khi rời đi sẽ thấy cũng không có biện pháp cướp đoạt thân thể hắn. Bỏ qua này một khối mệnh cách đặc biệt thân thể, không biết năm nào tháng nào tài năng lại hồi dương gian.

Lúc này bên ngoài truyền đến cách vách thẩm thẩm tiếng la: "Dương Dương, ngươi chị dâu hiện tại muốn đi từ đường, ngươi đem ngươi gia gia linh vị cùng cống phẩm lấy ra."

"Hảo." Trần Dương vội vàng đáp lại, đem cống phẩm, gia gia linh vị chờ đặt ở lam tử trong mở cửa đi đến cách vách thẩm thẩm cửa nhà. Cách vách gia thẩm thẩm cách hắn gia có năm thước đến xa, nhưng chung quanh coi như an tĩnh, đã có hảo mấy hộ không có trụ người. Cách vách thẩm thẩm cùng hắn không có thân thích quan hệ, chính là hàng xóm, nhưng làm người thực hảo, biết tình huống của hắn chẳng những không ghét bỏ còn thường xuyên giúp đỡ hắn.

Gõ môn, cách vách thẩm thẩm con dâu đi ra, vừa thấy Trần Dương liền trong sáng cười nói: "Dương Dương tốc độ còn rất nhanh, " mắt nhìn hắn lam tử trong đồ vật: "Cống phẩm còn rất phong phú, gia gia của ngươi nhất định thật cao hứng."

Trần Dương ngại ngùng cười cười: "Phiền toái ngài." Nói xong lại từ trong túi lấy ra ít tiền đưa cho nàng, làm xem cuộc vui nhập tràng phí, nhưng bị cự tuyệt .

Nữ nhân nói nói "Không cần cấp, ngươi lưu trữ chính mình hoa. Khoái lên cao nhị đi, còn có hai năm liền cao khảo, hảo hảo đọc tranh thủ thi lên đại học. Tiền này lưu trữ chính mình hoa, cho chính mình bồi bổ thân thể. Rất gầy."

Trần Dương: "Đây là nhập tràng phí, ngài cầm đi."

Nữ nhân liếc hắn một cái, thấy hắn kiên trì đành phải nói rằng: "Dương Dương ngươi là không biết chính mình này cống phẩm nhiều được hoan nghênh đi?"

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Ân?"

Trần Dương mười sáu tuổi khi mặt trắng nõn giống như khối đậu hũ, ra đời chưa thâm lại bởi vì trải qua đặc biệt, cùng cái này thời kì phản nghịch trung nhị thiếu niên hoàn toàn bất đồng. Nhu thuận an tĩnh giống đàm yên tĩnh hồ nước, phá lệ chọc người yêu thích. Giữa đột nhiên lộ ra nghi hoặc khó hiểu thần sắc, hoàn toàn đánh trúng nữ nhân tâm khẩu, dẫn tới nàng tình thương của mẹ đại phát. Nhịn không được kháp kháp Trần Dương hai má nói rằng: "Dương Dương nấu cơm tay nghề quá tốt, mùi bay tới chúng ta này đến đều có thể thèm ăn chúng ta khẩu vị đại khai. Ngươi này cống phẩm a, thượng cung hoàn đã bị từ đường trong người phân sạch sẽ. Rất nhiều người cướp muốn ngươi cống phẩm, ngươi này cống phẩm so ngươi cấp nhập tràng phí còn được hoan nghênh."

"Phải không?" Trần Dương không quá tin tưởng, hắn cống phẩm cùng đại đa số người nhất dạng, đều là hoa quả tăng thêm một cái lỗ thịt heo. Không có gì đặc biệt, có lẽ còn so ra kém người khác kê vịt.

Nữ nhân khẳng định gật đầu, đột nhiên nói rằng: "Không bằng ngươi đem này điều lỗ thịt heo bán cho ta?"

"Ngài muốn nói sẽ đưa ngài hảo ."

"Kia chính vừa lúc. Tiền ngươi thu hồi đi, đương còn này điều thịt heo tiền vốn." Nữ nhân không đợi Trần Dương mở miệng liền trước hét lên: "Liền nói như vậy định rồi, lại dong dài tẩu tử liền không giúp ngươi vội ."

Trần Dương không cách nào: "Cám ơn ngài."

Nữ nhân cười tủm tỉm xoa bóp Trần Dương khuôn mặt: "Nhanh lên trở về đi. Trời sắp tối rồi, muốn là muộn chút trở về không biết nên gặp phải những thứ gì."

"Ân." Trần Dương gật gật đầu, đem lam tử giao cho nàng sau đó lại bị tắc chút nước quả cùng kẹo. Hắn cự tuyệt lấy hoa quả, nhưng ở cự tuyệt kẹo thời điểm lực độ không là quá lớn, có chút dục cự còn nghênh vì thế đã bị tắc mãn gói to kẹo. Trần Dương bưng một ngụm túi kẹo đỏ mặt phác phác về nhà, trong lòng lại kích động lại áy náy, cuối cùng kích động áp đảo áy náy nhịn không được lột khối đường ăn.

Tẩu tử nói kẹo là từ trong thành thị mua được, thực quý ăn thật ngon, hàm kẹo Trần Dương có thể chứng minh quả thật ăn thật ngon. Hắn cước bộ nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, không có nhận thấy được sắc trời đã hoàn toàn đen xuống, xa xa khua chiêng gõ trống thanh âm theo gió thổi qua đến. Đèn đường thiếu tu sửa hàng năm ảm đạm, hai bên phòng ở chủ nhân đều dọn đi , không có sáng lên ngọn đèn.

Bởi vậy trong ngõ hẻm thực ám, hắc ám trong góc phòng dễ dàng nhất che dấu những cái đó bẩn đồ vật. Trần Dương nghe được phía sau tiếng bước chân, thanh âm kia thập phần có tiết tấu, nghe lâu lại cảm thấy thật quái dị. Suy nghĩ một lúc lâu hắn mới phát hiện kia tiết tấu cùng hắn đi đường tiết tấu nhất dạng, tốc độ đều nhất dạng. Trần Dương dừng lại, phía sau tiếng bước chân cũng ngừng lại, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn phát hiện phía sau chỉ có chính mình bóng dáng.

Trốn tránh trong bóng đêm bẩn đồ vật tựa hồ rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, Trần Dương nhanh hơn nện bước chạy về nhà trong, bởi vậy không có chú ý tới không ánh sáng dưới tình huống đã có phá lệ rõ ràng bóng dáng. Mà kia bóng dáng chậm rãi lộ ra dữ tợn bộ dáng, ý đồ đánh về phía Trần Dương.

Cửa nhà ngay tại trước mắt, Trần Dương từ đi biến chạy. Mà phía sau hắn bóng dáng sợ hãi môn thần liền không có lại che dấu, mãnh liệt mở ra mồm to phát ra khủng bố tiếng rít đánh về phía Trần Dương phía sau lưng. Mà Trần Dương mãnh liệt xoay người đem quấn quanh tại hai tay mười ngón kết thành đặc biệt thằng kết dây đỏ đặt tới này chỉ lệ quỷ trước mặt, dây đỏ thượng đồng tiền cổ tệ chấn động, phát ra 'Ong ong ông' vang nhỏ.

Lệ quỷ sợ hãi đồng tiền, chạm được dương khí bị làm bỏng, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau. Trần Dương nhân cơ hội chạy vào gia môn cũng kéo hạ dây thừng, bắt tại trên cửa bị thu hồi tới môn thần giống lập tức rơi xuống, tức thì kim quang đại thịnh đem lệ quỷ dọa đi.

Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức bên tai nghe được hét lớn, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn đến môn thần trợn mắt nhìn bức họa. Hắn co giật khóe miệng, này đó môn thần lại đem hắn nhận sai vi quỷ hồn . Hắn đóng cửa lại, không có thu hồi môn thần giống.

Bởi vì thể chất nguyên nhân sẽ bị môn thần giống che ở cửa nhà, cho nên bình thường sẽ tướng môn thần tượng thu hồi đến, về nhà sau liền đem môn thần giống buông xuống đến, có ít nhất môn thần tại, buổi tối có thể thiếu chút quỷ quái quấy rầy. Vu gia gia còn chưa có trở về, Trần Dương liền đem đồ ăn thu hồi tủ lạnh. Sau đó nhu thuận xuất ra đạo thuật bộ sách chuẩn bị bài, nhìn đến chín giờ thời điểm tắm rửa.

Tiến phòng tắm thời điểm còn muốn thật cẩn thận chú ý có cái gì không bẩn đồ vật núp ở bên trong, kiểm tra sạch sẽ sau liền kéo xuống chu sa hoàng phù che ở phía trước cửa sổ, bắt đầu tắm rửa. Tẩy đến một nửa thời điểm nghe được tiếng vang, nhưng này nhỏ vụn tiếng vang hỗn loạn tại phun nước trong tiếng, nghe không được chân thành.

Trần Dương tưởng Vu gia gia trở về, liền đem tắm vòi sen vòi phun tắt đi cẩn thận nghe xong một trận, phát hiện là cửa sổ bên kia truyền đến . Hắn đi qua xốc lên chu sa hoàng phù nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ tối đen một mảnh, cái gì đều không có. Đang lúc hắn muốn đem hoàng phù thả lại đi thời điểm, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện nhất trương khủng bố phù thũng mặt, mãnh liệt va chạm cửa sổ, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương phát ra khò khè khò khè ghê tởm tiếng nước.

Đây là từ kiều dưới cùng tới thủy quỷ, thừa dịp tết Trung nguyên âm khí thịnh cư nhiên một đường theo lại đây. Cửa sổ bị chàng xuất vết rách, Trần Dương lập tức đem hoàng phù dán đến trên cửa sổ cũng thì thầm: "Hung uế tiêu tán, đạo khí trường tồn, lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Bùa tăng thêm đạo giáo trừ tà bát đại thần nguyền rủa chi nhất tịnh thiên địa thần nguyền rủa đem phía bên ngoài cửa sổ thủy quỷ đuổi đi, Trần Dương cho rằng đuổi đi thủy quỷ, nhưng không biết kia chỉ thủy quỷ cũng không cam lòng rời đi, mà là dọc theo cửa sổ đi xuống đi sau đó phụ thân vào vẻ mặt dại ra thanh niên trên thân nam nhân. Thanh niên này nam nhân đúng là ban ngày không nghe khuyên bảo, cố ý ngồi xổm từng có vô số người tử vong địa phương, kết quả bị quỷ nhập vào người.

Thủy quỷ sai khiến thanh niên nam nhân hướng cửa đi tới, nhưng thấy môn thần thần tượng xuyên qua hắn ngụy trang, thấy vậy thủy quỷ dám thừa dịp tết Trung nguyên địa phủ bận rộn quỷ sai không rảnh bận tâm là lúc, phụ thân với người thân vọng tưởng hại nhân, tính nết dữ dằn môn thần trực tiếp đem thủy quỷ đánh đến hồn phi phách tán.

Thanh niên nam nhân té xỉu trên đất, một lúc lâu sau khi tỉnh lại tinh thần hoảng hốt, hảo một trận thanh tỉnh quá nhìn thấy chính mình xuất hiện tại xa lạ địa phương. Đầu tiên là cả kinh, phát hiện mình cả người ướt sũng phiếm khó nghe ẩm ướt vị, sắc mặt hắn đại biến nhanh chóng đứng dậy rời đi.

Trần Dương gia có hai tầng, bố cục bố trí dẫn đến phòng trong coi như chặt chẽ. Cao thấp hai tầng lâu cửa sổ đều kéo thượng hoàng phù, cũng đem cửa sổ ở mái nhà đóng lại, kiểm tra hoàn tất sau hắn mới trở về phòng đi ngủ. Đương hắn ngủ say đến nửa đêm khi, bỗng nhiên dưới lầu tiếng nổ đem hắn đánh thức. Trần Dương nhanh chóng đứng dậy, mặc vào dép lê nhanh chóng chạy đến dưới lầu, tại thang lầu thượng nhìn đến phá vỡ đại môn nháy mắt ngẩn ra, không chút suy nghĩ liền hướng tổ sư gia điện thờ chạy tới.

Đi ngang qua cửa sổ hướng ra ngoài liếc mắt, nhất thời da đầu run lên, nổi da gà tất cả đều nổ khởi. Chỉ thấy nguyên bản che lấy cửa sổ dùng để trấn tà hoàng phù bị thiêu hủy một nửa, lộ ra trên cửa sổ rậm rạp màu đen dấu tay. Những cái đó màu đen dấu tay thực tiểu, như là anh nhi dấu tay. Trần Dương không có dừng lại, chạy đến tổ sư gia điện thờ thượng tướng tổ sư gia thần tượng ôm ở trước ngực mặc niệm: "Tổ sư gia phù hộ!"

Cúi đầu khi phát hiện sàn nhà thượng có màu đen dấu chân, Trần Dương mở ra đăng, phát hiện sàn nhà thượng màu đen dấu chân đồng chúc với tiểu hài tử dấu chân, dấu chân hướng phía bên trong, từ cửa nhà đến điện thờ đến phòng khách sô pha.

Trần Dương nghe Vu gia gia nói qua, quỷ hồn là không có dấu chân , trừ phi tại cửa nhà vải lên vôi. Quỷ dính vào vôi đi ra liền sẽ xuất hiện màu đen dấu chân, mà sở hữu quỷ trung lệ quỷ cùng ác quỷ khó đối phó nhất. Ác quỷ nhiều vi cùng hung cực ác tội phạm, lệ quỷ nhiều vi nữ nhân cùng tiểu hài tử. Người trước là dính nhạ nghiệp chướng nhiều, bản tính hung ác chết cũng thành ác quỷ. Người sau là oán khí rất trọng, chết sau hóa thành lệ quỷ tiếp tục hại nhân.

Trước mắt này xuyến màu đen dấu chân thuyết minh trong phòng có oán khí rất nặng tiểu quỷ xông vào, tiểu quỷ còn không có sống đủ liền oan tử nói liền sẽ sinh ra rất nặng oán khí, thị phi không phân, chỉ tưởng muốn hoàn dương. Nếu không đắc tội nó, nó giống nhau sẽ không hại nhân, nhưng tiểu quỷ có một cái chấp niệm chính là hoàn dương. Hiện giờ Trần Dương cho dù không có đắc tội nó, bởi vì thể chất duyên cớ cũng sẽ bị sát.

Trần Dương hướng phòng khách đi đến, tại sô pha cùng trên bàn nhìn đến tản ra đồ ăn vặt đóng gói túi, còn có ném đến loạn thất bát tao món đồ chơi. Dấu chân liền hết hạn ở phòng khách sô pha sàn nhà hạ, nhưng sô pha không có hạ hãm, hắn cũng không thấy được quỷ khí.

Kia chỉ tiểu quỷ trốn dấu ở nơi nào? Trần Dương nhíu mày, thật cẩn thận tìm kiếm kia chỉ tiểu quỷ ẩn thân địa phương, bên tai nghe được tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm, theo thanh âm đi tìm lại tìm không thấy. Hơn nữa thanh âm kia giống như vẫn luôn đi theo sau lưng — Trần Dương cả người cứng ngắc, chẳng lẽ kia chỉ tiểu quỷ liền ghé vào trên lưng hắn?

Trần Dương nhanh chóng chạy đến trước gương, tại trên gương hoa hạ phù chú sau đó nhìn sau lưng. Sau lưng rỗng tuếch, không có tiểu quỷ. Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đã cảm thấy sau lưng cũng không trầm trọng cũng không đau nhức, hẳn là không có tiểu quỷ. Lập tức hắn lại đề cao cảnh giác, tiểu quỷ không có tránh ở phía sau hắn, thanh âm như bóng với hình. . .

Trần Dương đem tổ sư gia thần tượng phóng tới trên bàn, mở ra ngăn kéo lộ ra bên trong gương đồng. Gương đồng kính mặt hướng thượng, vừa vặn tìm được trên đỉnh đầu trần nhà. Hắn chơi đùa một chút gương đồng, đột nhiên chiếu đến trần nhà thượng nằm úp sấp phục một cái màu đen đuôi dài tiểu quỷ. Kia chỉ tiểu quỷ bộ dạng khủng bố, miệng giống như khóa kéo kéo đến lỗ tai, bên trong tất cả đều là răng cưa trạng răng nanh. Ánh mắt tất cả đều là tròng trắng mắt, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương.

Tiểu quỷ thực ham chơi, chúng nó thích trêu cợt đại nhân. Này chỉ tiểu quỷ còn không biết Trần Dương đã phát hiện hắn, chính dù bận vẫn ung dung đi đến bò đi, tại trần nhà thượng lưu lại màu đen dấu vết, giống ốc sên đi quá mặt đất lưu xuống dấu vết.

Trần Dương đem gương đồng giấu ở lòng bàn tay hạ, ôm tổ sư gia thần tượng làm bộ tìm kiếm nơm nớp lo sợ tìm kiếm tiểu quỷ, kì thực hướng điện thờ bên cạnh cửa nhỏ đi đến. Cửa nhỏ bên trong có dấu Thiên Sư Đạo bào, pháp khí cùng bùa chờ vật, hiện giờ hắn vẫn không thể tự nhiên sử dụng dây đỏ cùng đồng tiền, chỉ có thể tạm thời sử dụng bùa.

Đương hắn tiếp cận cửa nhỏ khi, tiểu quỷ đột nhiên há miệng phát ra tiếng thét sau đó đột nhiên phác lại đây, Trần Dương rất nhanh tránh né cũng mở cửa đang muốn vọt vào đi thời điểm lại bị đỉnh đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện vài cái bóng đen dọa đến. Hắn sờ soạng bật đèn, ngọn đèn đại lượng, trước mắt cảnh tượng khủng bố đến làm hắn á khẩu không trả lời được.

Chỉ thấy trước mắt trong phòng nhỏ rậm rạp đổi chiều vô số đủ hong gió thi thể, chúng nó bị dây nhỏ quấn quanh đứng lên, giống thịt khô trong tiệm mặt đổi chiều bị gió làm heo thịt khô. Vô số thi thể mặt bộ biểu tình giống sơ trung thời điểm phát mỹ thuật tạo hình tập tranh thượng một bức họa, mông khắc 《 hò hét 》. Bức họa kia biểu tình bị không ngừng ác cảo, nhưng chân chính xuất hiện tại thi thể trên mặt lại có vẻ vô cùng khủng bố.

Chúng nó hong gió trên mặt cùng sở hữu ba cái trống rỗng mép đen, hai cái màu đen mắt khổng cùng giống như tại tiếng thét hò hét miệng. Chúng nó vặn vẹo thân thể giống bị cầm tù tại địa ngục trong, nhận hết hình phạt tra tấn điên cuồng giãy dụa. Chúng nó đồng loạt quay sang nhìn về phía đứng ở cửa Trần Dương, song phương yên lặng một khắc, sau đó này đàn hong gió thi thể điên cuồng bắt đầu khởi động.

Tiểu quỷ phát ra tiếng thét đe dọa này đàn thi thể, cảnh cáo chúng nó không chuẩn đoạt Trần Dương. Nó vọt vào đi đem tiến gần cửa thi thể phân thây, nhưng rất nhanh bị mặt khác thi thể bao phủ, không biết là không bị phân thây.

Trần Dương xoay người chạy trốn, bên trong cái phòng nhỏ bùa cùng pháp khí đều bị phá hư, căn bản không có biện pháp sử dụng. Mà tổ sư gia căn bản không hiện linh, hắn phỏng chừng cho là mình cùng đám kia thi thể là một phe.

Vu gia gia nói hắn còn không thích hợp học vu tộc đạo thuật, chỉ có thể tạm thời học tập đơn giản nhất trấn quỷ trừ tà chú ngữ. Hắn thậm chí không thể triệu thỉnh tổ sư gia hoặc là mặt khác thiên đem quỷ sai, bởi vì nói không chừng đối phương vừa đến sẽ trực tiếp đem Trần Dương trở thành quỷ cấp thu thập .

Trong nhà đã không an toàn, bên ngoài càng bất an toàn, Trần Dương chỉ có thể ký hy vọng với Vu gia gia sớm một chút trở về.

Chương 122: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 02

Từ đường trong y y nha nha tiếng hát hí khúc theo cơn gió thổi qua đến, mơ mơ hồ hồ có thể nghe được những cái đó thê lương sấm người làn điệu. Trần Dương nhìn về phía đồng hồ treo tường, ánh trăng chiếu vào đến xem đến lúc đó châm chỉ tại tam điểm đến tứ điểm chi gian, khoái tứ điểm. Tứ điểm vừa đến, diễn tràng chấm dứt, những cái đó bị hấp dẫn đi qua xem cuộc vui du hồn dã quỷ đều sẽ đi ra du đãng.

Ít nhất du đãng một giờ, năm giờ đồng hồ gà gáy này đàn quỷ quái mới có thể rời đi. Nhưng bây giờ còn có nửa giờ, chỉ cần tại nửa giờ nội chạy về đến tránh né bách quỷ dạo phố liền hảo. Nghĩ như vậy Trần Dương lập tức đẩy cửa chạy đi ra ngoài, mà phía sau thây khô vặn vẹo tứ chi bay nhanh bò đi ra, có thể nói là võ nghệ cao cường .

Trần Dương chạy đến đầu cầu biên thời điểm quay đầu lại nhìn, nhìn đến phía sau đám kia thây khô còn đi theo, một cái không rơi dường như. Xa xa nhân gia gia cẩu cảm giác đến bẩn đồ vật liền hướng phía cái này phương hướng bất an chó sủa, kia hộ nhân gia nửa đêm rời giường cho rằng tao tặc, mở ra gia môn xa xa nhìn đến trong bóng đêm một đám quỳ rạp trên mặt đất màu đen điều ảnh. Vừa đi tới biên mắng: "Nửa đêm không ngủ được vội vàng đi gặp quỷ sao?"

Đèn pin chiếu sáng bắn tới một cái thây khô trên mặt, không có ngũ quan chỉ có ba cái màu đen lỗ thủng gương mặt đột nhiên hướng hắn phát ra tiếng rít, người nọ không nói hai lời nhanh chóng xoay người vào nhà đóng cửa khóa cửa liền mạch lưu loát. Thê tử khoác áo khoác rời giường nói: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Trượng phu vội vàng đem nàng chạy trở về: "Trở về ngủ, không nên ngươi xem đồ vật. Nhanh đi về."

Thê tử từ cửa sổ hướng ra phía ngoài vọng: "Ta như thế nào nhìn thấy Trần Dương đứng ở đầu cầu? Có thể hay không xuất sự? Nếu không đem hắn gọi tiến vào."

"Nhiều chuyện! Hắn có bao nhiêu tà môn ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng. Hôm nay là ngày thế nào? Quỷ cửa mở, ven đường thượng tất cả đều là dã quỷ. Trần Dương không chết được, hắn mệnh ngạnh. Ngươi biệt lạn hảo tâm làm hắn khắc tử chúng ta!" Trượng phu mặt đen lên đem thê tử chạy về phòng.

Thê tử đang muốn xoay người, một khối thây khô đột nhiên đụng vào phía trước cửa sổ, kinh khủng kia bộ dạng sợ tới mức thê tử hét lên một tiếng phiên cái xem thường liền hôn mê bất tỉnh. Trượng phu cùng cẩu sợ tới mức không dám lên tiếng, tránh ở ánh trăng chiếu không tới địa phương. Thây khô tại phía bên ngoài cửa sổ lẳng lặng đứng lặng một lúc lâu, không có nhìn đến động tĩnh liền tưởng nhiễu tới cửa, từ cửa nhà đi vào. Nhưng thấy cổng trong thần trống rỗng hét lớn một tiếng, kim quang hiện lên, thần đồ trong tay kiếm gỗ đào liền đem thây khô trảm với dưới chân, hóa thành tro tàn chậm rãi chìm vào mà phùng trung.

Trần Dương khóe mắt dư quang thoáng nhìn đầu cầu một căn trúc can thượng cắm chỉ công kê, công kê ánh sáng đuôi mao bởi vì tử vong mất đi sắc thái, đậu tử đại ánh mắt không có quang mang. Công kê bên chân còn có một đôi pháo đốt bụi, ngâm thủy mà biến đến bẩn thỉu bất kham. Pháo đốt bụi mặt trên còn phóng ba cái bát, trong bát là rơi xuống hương tro cơm tẻ.

Điều này nói rõ gần nhất có người chết đuối tại kiều hạ trong nước sông. Công kê dụng ý vi chiêu hồn, gọi về người chết linh hồn trở về bám vào tại công kê thượng, sau đó giết chết công kê chịu chết giả đầu thai. Không phải người chết bám vào công kê thượng cũng chỉ có thể đương súc sinh, lần thứ hai chết sau sẽ bỏ qua nguyên bản đầu thai cơ hội. Pháo đốt cùng hương nến dùng cho đe dọa cùng khao thưởng mặt khác cô hồn dã quỷ, miễn cho chiếm đoạt chiêu hồn danh ngạch. Tam bát gạo trắng trộn lẫn hương tro là chịu chết giả đầu thai trước cuối cùng một bữa cơm, ngụ ý đơn giản, hy vọng người chết chắc bụng ra đi.

Kiều dưới sông lớn hàng năm đều sẽ tử vài người, có tiền liền sẽ thỉnh người đem thi thể vớt đi lên, lại thỉnh bà cốt hoặc là một ít còn chưa thụ lục liền tự xưng thiên sư đạo sĩ đến siêu độ vong hồn. Nhưng là có không có tiền mời không nổi mò thi đội cùng đạo sĩ, cho nên trong sông như cũ tích lũy đại lượng vong hồn.

Trần Dương đứng ở kiều trung ương, lại nghe đến quen thuộc tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm, như là loài bò sát tại kiều đế đi đến bò đi, thập phần dày đặc. Cùng với này đó thanh âm còn có tích táp tiếng nước, không hề nghi ngờ, trong sông thủy quỷ tất cả đều bò đi ra bám vào kiều mặt dưới đang muốn đi đến kiều trên mặt. Không kịp ngẫm nghĩ nữa, Trần Dương tháo xuống trên cổ tay dây đỏ tử, đem đồng tiền hệ tại phía cuối, xác định trói chặt sau liền cũng không quay đầu lại hướng trước chạy.

Phía sau phao đến trắng bệch sưng tấy thi thể từ kiều mặt bò đi ra, thủy quỷ cùng thây khô gặp nhau tránh không được giằng co. Song phương đều muốn độc chiếm duy nhất có thể hoàn dương cơ hội, liền bắt đầu cắn xé. Có chút thủy quỷ ôm thây khô lăn đến đáy sông, hoặc là cho nhau xé rách tay của đối phương chân. Cuối cùng vẫn là số lượng chiếm đa số thủy nói linh tinh trụ tuy rằng linh hoạt nhưng số lượng không nhiều như vậy thây khô, trắng bệch hư thối lại sưng tấy thi thể đi đến kiều trên mặt, đối với đã chạy tới Trần Dương phát ra lộc cộc lộc cộc thanh âm.

Nó đầu lưỡi bị bọt nước không có, dây thanh cũng bị bọt nước phá hủy, chỉ có thể phát ra lộc cộc lộc cộc tiếng vang. Cả người sưng tấy giống như một cái hai trăm cân mập mạp, đi quá địa phương đều lưu lại thủy tí, phát ra tanh tưởi. Trần Dương đem dây đỏ triền nơi tay chưởng thượng, dùng cột lấy đồng tiền tệ một mặt hướng thi thể quất roi đi qua, dương khí cháy bỏng này chỉ thủy quỷ.

Nhưng thủy quỷ bị thủy ngâm đến bành trướng đã sớm cảm giác đau chết lặng, cho nên không sợ hãi chút nào bị dương khí làm bỏng. Trần Dương không có dừng bước lại ngược lại nhanh hơn tốc độ nhằm phía thủy quỷ, cũng từ thủy quỷ dưới nách đi xuyên qua, tay chân linh hoạt đem dây đỏ bộ tại thủy quỷ trên cổ sau đó nhảy đến đối phương bả vai kháp khởi thủ quyết: "Tả đỡ lục giáp, hữu vệ lục đinh, trước hết giết ác quỷ, sau trảm đêm quang, lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Thủy quỷ giãy dụa không thôi lại tại dây đỏ cùng sát quỷ nguyền rủa dưới bị chém giết, cử động này tạm thời kinh sợ trụ mặt khác thủy quỷ, dẫn đến chúng nó không dám tiến lên. Trần Dương thì nhân cơ hội chạy trốn, xoay người khi sắc mặt trắng bệch. Sát quỷ nguyền rủa bá đạo vô cùng, hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nắm giữ, vừa rồi sở vi bất quá là hù dọa kinh sợ đám kia thủy quỷ vì mình tranh thủ thời gian cùng cơ hội chạy trốn. Nếu không hắn liên kiều đều không qua được.

Chạy qua cầu hướng phía từ đường phương hướng đi, Trần Dương ở trong lòng tính toán thời gian phát hiện có chút không đủ, hắn yêu cầu nhanh chút nữa. Rời xa kiều thời điểm quay đầu lại mắt nhìn, phát hiện kiều mặt màu đen cùng màu trắng quỷ quái đều hướng hắn cái này phương hướng đi lại đây, xem ra là kịp phản ứng đuổi theo.

'Phanh' một tiếng, Trần Dương thở hổn hển đẩy ra từ đường đại môn. Trên đài diễn hát hí khúc sinh sáng ngừng thanh nhìn qua, mắt thường nhìn không thấy nhưng Trần Dương có thể nhìn đến , từ đường đất trống thượng bãi thượng trăm tờ ghế dựa, mỗi cái vị trí đều chật ních xem cuộc vui quỷ hồn. Mà những cái đó quỷ hồn vào lúc này đồng loạt nhìn về phía hắn, cửa nhà biên cũng đứng hai cái quỷ sai.

Hai quỷ sai cao thấp nhìn nhìn Trần Dương cho là hắn là chạy đi cô hồn dã quỷ, liền muốn lại đây hỏi ý kiến hắn tính danh hảo đăng ký trong danh sách. Nhưng mà trông coi từ đường để ngừa người lạ xâm nhập bầu gánh khoái bọn họ một bước đi đến Trần Dương trước mặt nói rằng: "Mau đi ra! Người sống không thể vào đến quấy nhiễu tổ tiên, các ngươi mấy cái này tuổi trẻ người nửa điểm kính sợ đều không có, chạy tới tìm đường chết sao? Mau đi ra, đi ra ngoài."

Trần Dương lướt qua bầu gánh đối hắn nói rằng: "Làm ta trốn một lần." Nói xong liền hướng phía hai quỷ sai đã bái bái, "Thỉnh nhiều dàn xếp." Nói xong, đi vào trung ương đình. Trong đình quỷ hồn đều theo dõi hắn nhìn, hai quỷ sai có chút kinh ngạc. Bọn họ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy âm khí trọng như lệ quỷ người lạ, lẫn nhau liếc mắt một cái sau lại phát hiện đối phương thế nhưng xem tới được bọn họ.

Hai quỷ sai chi nhất nói rằng: "Nhìn quanh người hắn âm khí hẳn là mạng không còn lâu." Một khác quỷ sai nói rằng: "Âm khí ngăn trở hắn tướng mạo, ta xem không đến mệnh số của hắn. Ngươi nói chúng ta muốn hay không quản?"

Quỷ sai chi nhất trầm tư một khắc lắc đầu không quản: "Mệnh số kỳ dị, mệnh cách bất phàm. Hoặc là tảo yêu mà chết, nếu là không có sớm chết chắc nhưng thành tựu bất phàm, chỉ sợ sau này còn muốn cùng chúng ta địa phủ có nhiều liên hệ. Hiện tại bán hắn mặt mũi, về sau hảo lui tới."

Nói xong hai quỷ sai đương thật không quản, bọn họ không quản, ở đây quỷ hồn cũng không dám lộn xộn. Huống chi những điều này là tự nhiên chết già quỷ hồn, đang tại địa phủ chờ đợi âm thọ tẫn. Chỉ cần âm thọ tẫn có thể chuyển thế đầu thai, cho nên trên cơ bản không có oán khí. Bọn họ cũng không mơ ước Trần Dương đặc biệt thể chất cũng không nóng nảy hoàn dương, ngược lại là theo dõi hắn khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Dù sao cũng là cùng thôn người, có chút vẫn là Trần Dương trưởng bối, nhận ra hắn đến liền muốn gọi hắn đến bên người đến nói chuyện, hảo hiểu biết dương gian con cháu tình hình gần đây.

Quỷ sai quát: "Người lạ không đến cùng người chết nhiều giao lưu." Nhưng là gần chỉ là như thế, mở con mắt nhắm con mắt không có nhiều can thiệp.

Về phần bầu gánh lại là cảm giác đến một cỗ âm lãnh, hắn rụt lui bả vai ngậm miệng không lại ngăn lại Trần Dương. Sân khấu kịch là dễ dàng nhất gặp được việc lạ địa phương, nhất là xướng cấp quỷ nghe diễn tràng. Bầu gánh hát vài thập niên, tự nhiên gặp được quá việc lạ. Cho nên hắn biết một khi gặp được việc lạ ngậm miệng liền đi, hắn không thể đi tham dự, vì thế đánh thủ thế làm trên đài diễn sinh sáng tiếp tục xướng.

Sau đó bầu gánh ngắm nhìn đất trống thượng Trần Dương, đã thấy một cái ghế dựa tại không người dưới tình huống tự động rớt ra, mà Trần Dương phảng phất là bị cái gì vậy lôi kéo làm được ghế trên. Trên bàn rất nhiều hoa quả cống phẩm cũng đều phiêu trên không trung, đôi đến Trần Dương trước mặt. Bầu gánh đóng cửa lại, bế khẩn miệng vùi đầu đi đến trong góc phòng, cố gắng làm được không nghe không nghe thấy địa phương bước.

Trần Dương đang tại tiếp thu đến từ các vị sớm đã qua thế cùng thôn gia gia nãi nãi thân thiết an ủi, những người này đã từng nhìn phụ mẫu của chính mình lớn lên, lại cùng gia gia là bạn tốt. Mà hắn giờ phút này an vị tại gia gia bên cạnh người, lôi kéo gia gia góc áo nhu thuận mỉm cười.

Bỗng nhiên từ đường đại môn truyền đến dồn dập tiếng đập cửa, bầu gánh nhíu mày hô: "Từ đường sân khấu kịch, người lạ không đến tới gần." Chính là tiếng đập cửa biến đến càng vì dồn dập, giống như một giây sau liền sẽ tướng môn xao khai .

Bầu gánh đứng dậy đang muốn đi mở cửa, Trần Dương hướng hắn hô: "Đừng đi khai." Bầu gánh kinh ngạc xoay người, đang muốn hỏi cái gì đã thấy hắn vẻ mặt ngưng trọng nhìn đại môn. Mà đại môn tiếng đập cửa dần dần biến thành tiếng đánh, sau đại môn mặt mộc xuyên chấn động mấy cái. Dưới tình huống như vậy bầu gánh trong lòng cũng đoán được bên ngoài gõ cửa , phỏng chừng không là người lạ. Hắn lui ra phía sau mấy bước, lui tại góc tường.

Trần Dương sắc mặt âm trầm đứng lên, lại bị gia gia giữ chặt. Hắn kinh ngạc cúi đầu, nhìn thấy gia gia hướng mặt khác diễn viên nghiệp dư cười cười, diễn viên nghiệp dư hướng hắn phất tay. Sau đó gia gia liền kéo hắn hướng sân khấu kịch mặt sau chạy, quỷ sai thấy thế liền muốn đuổi kịp đi nhưng bị quỷ hồn ngăn cản. Sau đó mộc xuyên bị đánh văng ra, đại môn rộng mở đi tiến số lượng không ít thây khô thủy quỷ.

Quỷ sai bận với tróc nã ác quỷ, còn muốn ổn định này đó từ địa phủ đi ra quỷ hồn, cũng liền không rảnh bận tâm chạy trốn quỷ hồn. Mà bầu gánh cùng trên đài diễn sinh sáng bị phá khai đại môn hoảng sợ, sau đó liền là thật lớn âm phong thổi qua đến, lại đem dưới đài cái bàn cống phẩm chờ tất cả đều ném đi. Bọn họ liền tri sự tình không ổn, vội vàng trốn được sân khấu kịch mặt sau đem Hoa Quang tổ sư thỉnh đi ra.

Hoa Quang tổ sư là gánh hát cung phụng diễn thần, cũng bị xưng là hỏa thần. Hoa Quang tổ sư thấy lệ quỷ ác sát vi loạn dương gian, thiếu chút nữa thiêu hủy sân khấu kịch, lại không địch lại ác quỷ hai quỷ sai thỉnh cầu mà hiện thân trợ này trấn quỷ.

Trần gia gia đem Trần Dương đưa đến từ đường cửa nhỏ, mở ra cửa nhỏ đem hắn cất bước. Trần Dương nghe được sân khấu kịch truyền đến hỗn loạn động tĩnh, có chút lo lắng: "Ta cho rằng từ đường có thể ngăn cản đám kia ác quỷ."

"Ác quỷ tham lam, sẽ không bởi vì một cánh cửa liền lui bước. Ngươi nhanh lên đi, trời sáng mau quá. Canh bốn thiên quỷ môn quan, sở hữu quỷ hồn đều sẽ bị mang về địa phủ, nhưng còn muốn nhỏ tâm chưa có trở lại địa phủ đưa tin ác quỷ." Trần gia gia đem tôn tử đẩy dời đi môn: "Không cần lo lắng sân khấu kịch bên kia tình huống, kia hai cái quỷ sai trước chuyên môn áp nhìn ác quỷ, đều có đối phó ác quỷ biện pháp. Huống hồ sân khấu kịch trong còn có Hoa Quang tổ sư, vị kia bầu gánh cũng là đạo môn người trong, mặc dù tu vi không sâu nhưng cùng tổ sư hữu duyên, nếu hắn đem Hoa Quang tổ sư gia thỉnh đi ra, những cái đó ác quỷ tự không gây cho sợ hãi."

Trần Dương trong mắt nổi lên lệ quang, có chút không tha. Trần gia gia đóng cửa lại, hiền lành cười nói: "Đi thôi, đạo gia tôn chỉ, tôn sinh quý sinh. Dương Dương, hảo hảo sống sót." Nói xong, môn đã bị đóng lại.

Trần Dương lau đi nước mắt, xoay người hướng gia phương hướng chạy tới. Đi ngang qua đầu cầu cùng góc đường khi phát hiện có đại lượng quỷ hồn bị mang nhập địa phủ, canh bốn thiên đã đến, quỷ môn đem đóng cửa. Nhưng lúc này đối với Trần Dương mà nói cũng là thời khắc nguy hiểm nhất, bởi vì không riêng quỷ quái tưởng muốn giết hắn, liên tróc bộ quỷ hồn quỷ sai đều muốn hắn trở thành quỷ tưởng muốn hồi địa phủ.

Trần Dương chỉ có thể trốn trốn tránh tránh hướng trong nhà chạy tới, tại hẻm khẩu lại gặp được chuyên môn tróc nã lệ quỷ ác sát quỷ dạ xoa. Kia dạ xoa ánh mắt không hảo, trực tiếp đem Trần Dương trở thành mưu toan chạy trốn ác quỷ, chấp thiết liên liền hướng hắn truy lại đây. Quỷ dạ xoa gần hai mét cao, một bước tương đương với Trần Dương hai bước, rất nhanh tới gần hắn. Quỷ dạ xoa cũng là ác quỷ, chẳng qua vi địa phủ quỷ tốt.

Trần Dương dùng dây đỏ đồng tiền về đỡ khi bị quỷ dạ xoa nhận ra là thiên sư, càng làm cho quỷ dạ xoa phẫn nộ: "Tu đạo thiên sư còn tri pháp phạm pháp, lợi dụng đạo thuật đào thoát luân hồi! Tội thêm nhất đẳng!"

Nhiều năm kinh nghiệm làm Trần Dương biết liền tính hiện tại hắn dừng lại tranh luận chính mình là người không là quỷ cũng không hữu dụng, quỷ dạ xoa vẫn sẽ đem hắn câu hồn thiết liên đinh tiến chính mình tứ chi sau đó đem hắn kéo vào địa phủ. Kể từ đó, cho dù phát hiện phạm sai lầm, địa phủ cũng sẽ đâm lao phải theo lao. Bởi vì hắn thể chất đặc biệt, liền là Phong Đô âm phủ cũng sẽ không nhâm này mệnh cách giả tại dương gian bình an trưởng thành.

Trần Dương sao tiểu lộ chạy về gia, cùng quỷ dạ xoa tại cửa nhà chính diện tương đối. Hắn khoái người một bước chạy vào phòng trong, quỷ dạ xoa không thể vào ốc liền tại ngoài phòng du tẩu, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xem xét bên trong Trần Dương cũng ý đồ từ ngoài cửa sổ đem hắn tha đi.

Lúc này gà gáy ba tiếng, thiên đem lộ ra mặt trời. Quỷ dạ xoa cố không hơn cấm kỵ liền xông vào phòng trong, Trần Dương chấp khởi dây đỏ đồng tiền trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch. Song phương đang muốn động thủ hết sức, Vu gia gia liền dẫn theo bình rượu trở về, nhìn thấy trong phòng hung thần ác sát quỷ dạ xoa cũng không có lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình. Hắn chỉ làm Trần Dương thu hồi dây đỏ đồng tiền, đem bình rượu đưa cho hắn: "Cầm phòng bếp cất kỹ."

Trần Dương không có lắm miệng phản đối, đề cập qua bình rượu hướng phòng bếp đi đến. Quỷ dạ xoa đột nhiên ném xiềng xích, tráng kiện thiết liên va chạm ma xát xuất hỏa hoa, lại tại chạm đến Trần Dương khi bị một phen đồng tiền kiếm ngăn trở. Trần Dương cước bộ dừng một chút, tiến vào phòng bếp đem bình rượu cất kỹ. Nghe được bên ngoài tiếng đánh nhau, quá không lâu liền bình ổn xuống dưới. Hắn đi ra thời điểm chỉ thấy đến Vu gia gia ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, vẻ mặt mỏi mệt.

Trần Dương đi qua thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Vu gia gia, ngài không có việc gì đi?"

Vu gia gia ngoắc làm hắn ngồi xuống, sau đó mở mắt ra nói rằng: "Dương Dương, gia gia đại nạn buông xuống."

Trần Dương cả người chấn động, thần tình bi thương: "Có phải hay không bởi vì ta?"

"Không là không là, biệt nói lung tung. Ta lại không tính sư phụ ngươi, hai ta không dắt không xả ngươi như thế nào khắc tử ta — không là, ai còn nói ngươi khắc chết người? Ngươi kia mệnh cách không là thiên sát cô tinh sẽ không khắc tử thân bằng bạn tốt, nói như thế nào ngươi đều không tin." Vu gia gia trừng hắn, nói rằng: "Đều nói ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi cùng gia gia đều là bị quỷ hại chết , không là ngươi khắc tử. Ta đại nạn buông xuống đó là bởi vì ta mệnh số tẫn , sinh tử bộ mặt trên viết ta số tuổi thọ, liền tới năm nay, với ngươi không quan hệ."

Trần Dương nhếch môi, cực kỳ khổ sở. Thật lâu sau mới áp lực hỏi ý kiến: "Năm nay cái gì thời điểm?"

"Mùa đông đi." Vu gia gia thô lệ bàn tay to đặt ở Trần Dương đầu thượng, hắn cũng lo lắng đứa nhỏ này, cho nên mới động nhiều năm quan hệ, còn đi cầu cổ mộ trong vị kia, thật vất vả mới thay Trần Dương tranh thủ tới một cái đại cơ duyên. Chính là cơ duyên cũng nguy hiểm, một mặt là bằng phẳng con đường, một khác mặt thì che kín đao phong. Nếu thất bại, Trần Dương sẽ lập tức bị giết chết, ai tới đều cứu không được. Chính là nếu thành công, hắn liền không cần đã bị quỷ quái quấy nhiễu, có thể hảo hảo sống sót.

Hắn lời nói thấm thía nói: "Ngươi cơ duyên tìm được."

Trần Dương ngạc nhiên: "Tìm được? Là cái gì?"

"Âm thân." Vu gia gia nói rằng: "Ta thay ngươi kết môn âm thân."

Chương 123: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 03

Âm thân, cũng gọi minh hôn. Minh hôn phân người sống cùng tử nhân, tử nhân cùng tử nhân hai loại. Phàm chưa lập gia đình nam nữ, chôn chung hợp táng tức làm phu thê. Mà minh hôn bước đi một cái không thể thiếu, cần nghiêm khắc dựa theo yêu cầu tiến hành hợp hôn tế. Trần Dương là người sống, cùng hắn kết âm thân giả tự nhiên là âm phủ người chết. Chính là này âm phủ người chết không là phổ thông quỷ hồn thân phận, mà là Phong Đô quỷ sai.

Trần Dương kinh ngạc không thôi: "Phong Đô quỷ sai? Đối phương đồng ý sao? Vu gia gia, ngươi không có hố người khác đi."

Vu gia gia chột dạ chớp mắt, nhưng mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Ta thỉnh quỷ bà mối tự mình cùng đối phương làm mai mối, đối phương đồng ý. Nghe nói đối phương nhất biểu nhân tài, năng lực làm việc cũng không tệ, tương lai nhất định có thể lên chức. Ta nghĩ muốn là ngươi cùng hắn kết âm thân, đối phương là âm phủ quỷ sai có thể tại hạ mặt thay ngươi nhiều chuẩn bị quan hệ. Hơn nữa ngươi cùng quỷ kết âm thân cho dù là nửa cái âm phủ người, mệnh cách xem như sửa lại một nửa."

Trần Dương mệnh cách đặc biệt, thiếu hơn một phần một giây đều không được. Chỉ cần hắn cùng âm phủ người kết thân, mệnh cách có thể cải một nửa, triệt để thoát khỏi hiện tại bị quỷ trở thành dung khí vận mệnh. Mà cái gọi là quỷ bà mối tức là thay người chết làm mai bà mối, bởi vì giật dây khi cần tính sinh nhật, cần hiểu bói toán, cần sẽ nghi thức tế lễ từ từ. Hiện giờ đã có rất ít người đương quỷ bà mối này chức nghiệp, Vu gia gia còn có thể tìm được, thuyết minh đối Trần Dương thật sự thực dụng tâm.

"Chính là ngươi khả năng đời này cũng sẽ không có chính mình con nối dòng." Tư điểm, Vu gia gia trong lòng có chút áy náy: "Ngươi mệnh cách rất âm rất bá đạo, đồng ý cùng ngươi kết âm thân quỷ sai cũng chỉ tìm được một cái."

Trần Dương có thể sống đến tự nhiên chết già đều là hy vọng xa vời, đối với kết hôn sinh tử hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng. Vì thế hắn nói rằng: "Ta chưa từng nghĩ quá có chính mình con nối dòng, nếu có cũng khả năng sẽ bởi vì ta mà chết. Như thế chi bằng không cần."

Vu gia gia thở dài: "Ngươi kết thân đối tượng là một cái nam nhân."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, nháy mắt mấy cái, sau một lúc lâu do dự mà nói rằng: "Yêu cầu động phòng sao?"

Nghe vậy, Vu gia gia biểu tình càng khó chịu, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương ánh mắt bi thương đến phảng phất muốn rớt xuống nước mắt. Hắn vừa nghĩ tới bị chính mình coi là thân tôn nhu thuận Dương Dương muốn cùng người đàn ông trong lòng liền khổ sở, may mắn không cần động phòng, nếu không hắn xin lỗi Trần gia.

Trần Dương vội vàng an ủi: "Ta không sự, dù sao sẽ không sinh oa oa." Hắn không thích quá người, đến thiếu niên mối tình đầu tuổi cũng không đối cái gì nam nữ động tâm. Cả ngày lo lắng đề phòng, phân không rõ nhích lại gần mình là người hay quỷ, dưới tình huống như vậy không có rời xa đám người liền không tệ càng miễn bàn nói thương yêu.

Trần Tiểu Dương an ủi người kỹ thuật thực lạn, hắn vừa nói làm Vu gia gia càng khó chịu, xúc động nhất thời đã nghĩ giải trừ hôn ước tính . Nhưng vừa thấy Trần Dương non nớt ngây ngô khuôn mặt, trong lòng vừa lo sầu không có chính mình tại, ai tới bảo hộ hắn? Đưa đến cổ mộ vị kia bên người cũng không được, một đạo khó khăn nhất bối tử trụ cổ mộ trong hay sao?

"Không cần động phòng, kia quỷ sai thiếu Trần gia tổ tiên ân tình, chính là giúp ngươi tục mệnh." Vu gia gia than thở một lúc lâu mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi đã đồng ý, ta liền đem long phượng thiếp đưa cho ngươi. Kế tiếp chuẩn bị định lễ, bởi vì hai ngươi đều là nam nhân, tự nhiên hai người đều tính thành định lễ, không có sính lễ nói đến." Hắn từ tùy thân mang theo túi trong xuất ra một phần hồng sắc long phượng thiếp đưa cho Trần Dương.

Trần Dương tiếp nhận long phượng thiếp, thứ này là cũ thức hôn lễ trung bước đầu tiên đột nhiên, kết thân song phương nếu là vừa lòng liền đi mệnh quán hợp hôn, tính bát tự. Muốn là thích hợp liền lấy long phượng thiếp, bắt được tài năng hạ quyết định lễ. Nguyên bản có đại định tiểu định chi phân, chính là âm hôn duy nhất hạ hoàn định lễ, biến không có lớn nhỏ chi phân.

Vu gia gia nói rằng: "Bởi vì là âm thân, liền muốn hồng bạch sự hỗn hợp. Ngươi nhớ kỹ định danh mục quà tặng tử, ngày mai bắt đầu chuẩn bị."

Âm thân vừa là hôn sự, cũng là trăm sự. Bởi thế định lễ trung cần một nửa vi thật, một nửa vi giấy. Thực vật vi thật, xiêm y trang sức vi giấy. Sau đó còn muốn có nghênh thú nghi thức, cao đáp đại lều, mở tiệc chiêu đãi thân hữu, còn có hôn phòng bố trí. Viết đến mở tiệc chiêu đãi thân hữu khi, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Yêu cầu mở tiệc chiêu đãi cách vách thẩm thẩm bọn họ sao? Có thể hay không va chạm đến bọn họ?"

Vu gia gia trầm mặc một lúc lâu, nói rằng: "Không thỉnh bọn họ." Dù sao cũng là âm thân, các lộ quỷ quái vẫn là sẽ đến vô giúp vui, nếu có chút người sống tại, không cẩn thận bị va chạm đến chỉ sợ sẽ bệnh nặng một hồi. Vừa là như thế chi bằng không cần liên lụy bọn họ.

"Hảo." Trần Dương viết xong sau, hỏi: "Cái gì thời điểm. . . Ân, cái gì thời điểm thành thân?"

"Chín tháng cửu."

Thì phải là không sai biệt lắm hai tháng. Trần Dương cúi đầu, ngọn đèn đánh vào trên cổ, giống như ngà voi nhẵn nhụi trắng noãn làn da. Mặt nghiêng tuấn tú, răng trắng thanh mi, như thế nào ưu tú thiếu niên lang. Vu gia gia trong lòng thở dài không thôi, đứng dậy tiến vào phòng bếp lấy rượu mới vừa uống khẩu liền nhìn thấy Trần Dương không đồng ý thần sắc, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Hảo, hảo, ta không uống."

Trần Dương nhếch môi mỉm cười: "Ân."

Kế tiếp thời gian là chuẩn bị định lễ, trước đính chế hợp hôn tế sở dụng vật phẩm, bao quát chỉ trát vàng bạc châu báu, quần áo, TV tủ lạnh chờ vật. Hắn đi chỉ trát cửa hàng đính chế thời điểm còn bị lão bản nhìn chằm chằm vào nhìn, lão bản làm kia đi lâu, tự nhiên biết đính chế này đó vật phẩm ra sao tác dụng. Đương Trần Dương lấy đi vật phẩm thời điểm, liền nghe lão bản lời nói thấm thía khuyên bảo: "Người trẻ tuổi, có một số việc là vô tâm can nhân tài bính, bính đó là tổn hại âm đức kết quả. Ngươi cần phải tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Trần Dương ngước mắt cười nói: "Ta biết, không là làm chuyện xấu."

Lão bản sửng sốt, lại muốn nói nói khi liền thấy hắn xoay người đi rồi, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Cười rộ lên cũng không giống người xấu."

Trần Dương biết lão bản lo lắng cái gì, âm tự mình cổ có chi. Nhưng đều không phải là sở hữu âm thân xuất phát từ tự nguyện, thậm chí nghe đồn xuất có người vi kiếm lời mà giết người, tương vong giả làm âm thân đối tượng bán cho người khác.

Chín tháng cửu rất nhanh liền tới , Trần Dương cùng ngày hướng trường học xin phép. Bởi vì này chín tháng cửu là âm lịch, lúc này đã thăng lên cao nhị đọc một tháng. Trần Dương thay tân lang trang phục, đứng ở phòng trong, trong lòng có chút khẩn trương. Ngoài phòng là Vu gia gia cùng quỷ bà mối tại làm chuẩn bị, cái bàn thượng một bên bãi lãnh đồ ăn, bên kia bãi nhiệt đồ ăn.

Lãnh đồ ăn thuần âm gian, nhiệt đồ ăn thuần dương gian, bãi nhiệt đồ ăn vị trí còn phóng đồ hồng mạt lục chỉ trát người đảm đương người lạ. Phòng trong bạch phàm hồng bạch có vẻ cực kỳ quỷ dị, cao đường hai bên từng người bãi bốn chỉ trát người, hai nam hai nàng làm gã sai vặt nha hoàn.

Sau đó Vu gia gia cùng quỷ bà mối đi tới, Vu gia gia ngồi ở cao đường thượng, mà quỷ bà mối lại là ôm một khối bài vị tiến vào. Trần Dương tại trong nháy mắt giống như có thể cảm giác đến chu vi đầy quỷ hồn, những cái đó quỷ hồn vẻ mặt chết lặng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Quỷ bà mối đi đến trước mặt hắn, dùng nhất trương mặt không đổi sắc có vẻ phá lệ âm trầm biến hoá kỳ lạ mặt nói rằng: "Tân nương, tiếp tân lang bài vị."

Trần Dương khẩn trương nuốt nuốt nước miếng, ôm lấy tân lang bài vị. Ngón tay có chút run rẩy, đem bài vị ôm vào trong ngực sau có chút không biết làm sao nhìn về phía Vu gia gia. Bài vị thượng không có tự, trống rỗng. Vu gia gia vẻ mặt khó lường, cùng quỷ bà mối đối diện. Quỷ bà mối cũng không nói nói, nhìn chằm chằm chỗ trống bài vị nhìn.

Bầu không khí lập tức biến đến khẩn trương biến hoá kỳ lạ, Trần Dương không dám mở miệng. Kết thân thời điểm, hắn không thể mở miệng. Sau đó hắn nghe được quỷ bà mối nói rằng: "Tân nương, thay tân lang thay quần áo."

Trần Dương không động, không hiểu nhìn quỷ bà mối. Quỷ bà mối chỉ vào trên lầu hôn phòng, dịu đi ngữ khí đạo: "Đi cấp tân lang thay đổi y phục." Trần Dương gật đầu, sau đó ôm bài vị lên lầu đi vào hôn phòng. Nhìn chằm chằm hôn trong phòng kia trương cực đại hôn giường ngẩn người, quỷ bà mối làm hắn cấp tân lang thay quần áo, chính là tân lang ở đâu nha?

Trần Dương đem bài vị đặt lên bàn, đối nó nói rằng: "Ngươi. . . Tại sao? Có thể đi ra thay quần áo sao?" Đối với bài vị hô nửa ngày đều không động tĩnh, Trần Dương có chút hoài nghi mình vị kia kết thân đối tượng trên đường đào hôn.

"Ta tại phía sau ngươi."

Đột nhiên xuất hiện thanh âm dọa Trần Dương nhảy dựng, hắn nhanh chóng xoay người quay đầu lại tại nhìn thấy nam nhân mặt khi có nháy mắt nghẹn lời. Đây là Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, thời gian là thành thân ngày, địa điểm là hôn phòng. Trần Dương đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ khác, lập tức nói rằng: "Ngươi, ngươi hảo, ta, ta kêu Trần Dương, ngươi với ngươi thành thân người."

Trần Dương ánh mắt dao động, bởi vậy không có phát hiện trước mặt nam nhân nhíu mày. Tựa hồ cảm thấy song phương không nói có chút xấu hổ, lại sợ lầm giờ lành, Trần Dương từ hôn trên giường ôm lấy tân lang phục đi đến trước mặt hắn: "Đây là tân lang phục, ta tự tay tài chế. Ngươi thử xem hợp không hợp thân, ta. . . Đối , ngươi gọi gì vây?"

Độ Sóc rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm tân lang phục, "Ngươi tự tay tài chế?" Trần Dương gật đầu, mà Độ Sóc đem tân lang phục tiếp nhận tay, vuốt xúc cảm thuận hoạt, đường may tinh mịn nhưng thấy tay nghề thực hảo. Trần Dương cúi đầu, chỉ tới Độ Sóc ngực, đương hắn rũ mắt thời điểm ánh mắt có thể rơi xuống Trần Dương gáy thượng, ngọn đèn đánh hạ đến, làm da tay của hắn nhìn qua phá lệ nhẵn nhụi.

Độ Sóc ngón tay hơi hơi động vài cái, có chút tưởng nắm đi lên. Hắn bất động thanh sắc, ánh mắt từ từ biến thâm, lại làm cho người nhìn không ra sâu cạn, duy độc lăn lộn hai cái hầu kết tiết lộ một chút tâm tư. Vốn muốn cự tuyệt Độ Sóc đem tân lang phục đưa cho Trần Dương, ánh mắt thâm trầm theo dõi hắn: "Thay ta thay."

Trần Dương ngơ ngác : "A, hảo." Hắn động thủ cởi bỏ Độ Sóc y khấu, lúc này mới phát hiện đối phương kim văn màu đen huyền bào, nhìn qua cực kỳ đẹp đẽ quý giá tôn vinh. Tâm hắn tưởng chính mình tương lai quỷ phu khi còn sống phải là cái vương công quý tộc, nếu không chết sau sẽ không ăn mặc như vậy đẹp đẽ quý giá, vả lại khí độ nhìn qua cũng thực bất phàm.

Đai lưng rơi xuống đất phát ra vang nhỏ, Trần Dương cởi ra Độ Sóc y bào, đem chính mình tài chế tân lang phục gắn vào trên người hắn, khấu hảo y khấu cột chắc đai lưng. Ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, nín thở ngóng nhìn, trước mắt quỷ vốn là tuấn mỹ đến bất khả tư nghị, mặc vào hồng sắc tân lang bào lại tự thêm phân phong lưu cùng đa tình.

"Xuyên, hảo . Ta đi ra ngoài trước, ngươi đợi lát nữa ra lại đi." Trần Dương vội không ngừng chạy đi ra ngoài.

Độ Sóc gọi lại hắn, hắn trở lại nói nhỏ: "Còn có việc sao?"

"Ta kêu Độ Sóc."

"A." Trần Dương ngước mắt, bỗng nhiên cười nhạt: "Biết ."

Trần Dương vừa đi, Độ Sóc ánh mắt liền lạnh xuống dưới. Trong phòng bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một quỷ sai chắp tay hướng hắn cầu tình nói "Đại Đế, là ta lòng tham nhất thời mất đi lý trí hồ đồ thần trí, lại đáp ứng cùng dương gian người lạ kết âm thân. Mong rằng Đại Đế bao dung, không cần trách cứ kia dương gian người lạ."

Lặng im một lúc lâu, Độ Sóc hỏi: "Ngươi ứng hạ cửa này âm thân là cái gì nguyên nhân?"

Quỷ sai bái tam bái, từ đầu tới đuôi không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn Phong Đô Đại Đế, cung kính nói rằng: "Trần gia tổ tiên với ta có ân, kết âm thân là vi báo đáp ân tình, hộ Trần gia huyết mạch."

Độ Sóc chuyển ngón tay cái thượng ngọc ban chỉ, đạm thanh nói "Ngươi lui ra, về sau không cần phải xen vào Trần gia sự. Sau khi trở về tới trước địa phủ trông cửa, mười năm sau lại hồi Phong Đô."

"Là." Quỷ sai trong lòng cảm kích Đại Đế không có trách cứ, chính là trong lòng có chút thẹn với Trần gia ân tình. Hắn cũng thật sự vô pháp, chỉ trách Trần gia tổ tiên tìm tới cửa khi không cẩn thận bị Phong Đô Đại Đế biết được kết âm thân, cải mệnh cách tính toán. Đồng thời cũng là bởi vì này hắn mới biết được Trần gia con cháu trung lại có cực âm mệnh cách giả, Phong Đô trung có tiền bối báo cho hắn, Đại Đế cực ác cực âm mệnh cách giả, thấy giả sát chi.

Tư điểm, quỷ sai đỉnh áp lực nói "Trần gia hướng tới giúp mọi người làm điều tốt, thập thế công đức, nhưng hữu con cháu. Nay Trần Dương vi Trần gia cuối cùng huyết mạch, mong rằng. . . Bao dung."

"Nếu như không có thập thế công đức, hắn cũng không gặp được chứa nhiều cơ duyên." Độ Sóc nói nhỏ, lập tức phất tay làm này quỷ sai rời đi. Hắn chắp tay sau đít tại trong phòng đi dạo bước, cuối cùng đứng ở trước gương nhìn trên người mình tân lang phục."Ngược lại là tâm linh thủ xảo."

Trần Dương ở bên ngoài gõ cửa: "Giờ lành đã đến, ngươi đi ra sao?"

Độ Sóc mắt nhìn môn, lại mắt nhìn trong gương đồng tân hôn lễ phục, tâm tư bách chuyển.

Cửa nhà Trần Dương lại hỏi: "Ta đẩy cửa đi vào." Vừa dứt lời, liền thấy môn từ trong mở ra, ngẩng đầu đối thượng Độ Sóc tầm mắt. Trần Dương trong tim hơi hơi rung động, hắn nhẹ nói nói "Giờ lành đã đến."

"Đi thôi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Đại Đế đây là đoạt hôn lừa hôn, hiểu không?

PS: Bởi vì đặt ra bị cải duyên cớ, vốn là mười sáu tuổi thành thân , nhưng là ta chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ đổi thành trước bái đường tính định thân (bên này chương kế tiếp: Sẽ nhắc tới chỉ có thể tính định thân, nhưng là Đại Đế sẽ che chở Dương Dương hai năm), sau khi thành niên động phòng mới xem như chân chính kết làm vợ chồng.

Chương 124: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 04

Vu gia gia cùng quỷ bà mối nhìn thấy Độ Sóc đều là sửng sốt, Vu gia gia vỗ quỷ bà mối bả vai cảm kích nói: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi nói nhất biểu nhân tài nguyên lai thật sự thực ưu tú." Quỷ bà mối mặt không đổi sắc không có đáp lời, ánh mắt thoáng kinh ngạc, nhưng thấy đối phương cũng không quá quái dị chỗ, liền cho rằng này mới là chân chính kết âm thân vị kia.

Trần Dương đứng ở Vu gia gia trước mặt thập phần ngại ngùng mỉm cười, Vu gia gia vui mừng lại khổ sở, đối bọn họ nói rằng: "Nguyên bản các ngươi kết chính là âm thân, không cần bái đường, chỉ cần hướng trăm phân toàn bộ tinh thần dập đầu liền tính thành thân. Chỉ Dương Dương dù sao cũng là người sống, đã bái thiên địa cao đường cửa này việc hôn nhân tài năng tính." Nói xong hắn lại hiền lành nói: "Dương Dương, gia gia của ngươi cũng tới."

Trần Dương trừng lớn song mâu, nhìn về phía một cái khác chỗ trống. Cùng tháng quang bỏ ra đến khi, nguyên bản không có một bóng người cao đường vị trí xuất hiện đầu bạc râu dài lão nhân hiền lành. Đó chính là Trần Dương mất sớm gia gia, Trần Dương mắt hàm nhiệt lệ đang muốn phác đi qua hô lên thanh khi, Trần gia gia dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ ý bảo hắn không thể mở miệng nói chuyện, hắn tiếu a a nói "Tân hôn khi, chỉ có thể cùng tân lang nói chuyện."

Trần Dương liền tưởng quỳ xuống hướng hắn dập đầu, quỷ bà mối ngăn lại hắn: "Bái đường thành thân, lạy trời mà, bái cao đường, bái hoàn không thể lại bái. Về sau có thời gian, lại tẫn hiếu đi." Thành thân là lúc chứa nhiều quy củ, cố tình lão nhân tín này một bộ, cần phải dựa theo quy củ đi. Bất đắc dĩ, Trần Dương đành phải đứng dậy, tiếp nhận quỷ bà mối đưa tới hồng trù.

Hồng trù một chỗ khác từ quỷ bà mối đưa cho Độ Sóc, Độ Sóc nắm ở lòng bàn tay. Mà bên ngoài không còn chỗ ngồi, tụ đầy quỷ hồn. Quỷ hồn nhóm chính là y thảo phụ mộc du hồn dã quỷ, chưa từng thấy qua Phong Đô Đại Đế. Độ Sóc lúc này thu liễm toàn thân khí tức, làm tới tham gia tiệc cưới quỷ hồn nhóm nhận không ra, nếu không tất cả đều chạy sạch. Này đàn tới tham gia tiệc cưới quỷ hồn điền đầy bụng, lại có tiền lì xì nhưng lấy, tất nhiên là phi thường nể tình.

Quỷ bà mối xướng nói "Nhất bái thiên địa!"

Trần Dương do dự không quyết, lại vẫn là quỳ đi xuống, ngẩng đầu cùng Độ Sóc đối diện. Người sau tĩnh đứng một hồi cũng đi theo quỳ xuống, cộng đồng lễ bái thiên địa. Lễ bái hoàn liền đều đứng dậy, chuyển đi qua đối mặt Vu gia gia cùng Trần gia gia nhị vị trưởng bối.

Quỷ bà mối tục xướng nói "Nhị bái cao đường!"

Bọn họ lần thứ hai lễ bái. Đương quỷ bà mối xướng nói "Vợ chồng đối bái!" Khi, Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc mặt đối mặt, môi hé khẩn trương nuốt nước miếng, đây là cuối cùng cúi đầu, bái hoàn bọn họ chính là thiên địa cao đường đều chứng kiến , tán thành vợ chồng quan hệ. Không bao giờ có thể đổi ý, từ nay về sau nương tựa lẫn nhau, bất ly bất khí, trừ phi quan hệ đoạn tuyệt, nếu không sinh tử cùng huyệt.

Độ Sóc ánh mắt thâm trầm ngóng nhìn che mặt trước còn chưa thành niên thiếu niên, thấy đối phương khuôn mặt quyết tuyệt thấy chết không sờn cúi đầu lễ bái, không từ thấy buồn cười. Lại tại bất tri bất giác trung đi theo lễ bái, lễ bái đến trên đường mới hoàn hồn, nhưng cũng không thể không bái đi xuống. Trong lòng hắn không rất đem cửa này việc hôn nhân đương thật, thời gian vừa đến tóm lại muốn giải trừ hai người quan hệ.

Quỷ bà mối xướng: "Đưa vào động phòng!"

Vu gia gia cùng Trần gia gia nhất thời thay đổi sắc mặt, hiền lành khuôn mặt tươi cười biến đến dữ tợn không thôi. Vu gia gia đem Trần Dương kéo đến một bên dặn dò: "Các ngươi hồi hôn phòng đi, ngàn vạn không cần cởi quần áo ngủ biết sao? Ít nhất hiện tại không thể." Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn lại nhớ tới trước đây này Phong Đô quỷ sai nói qua chính mình chính là báo ân, cũng không sẽ thật sự động phòng, bất quá vẫn là có chút không yên lòng. Sắc mặt hắn nghiêm túc nói: "Nam nhân đều là đại chân giò tử, nhất là lão nam nhân. Bọn họ nói cũng không thể tín, biết sao?"

Trần Dương gật gật đầu.

Vu gia gia cùng Trần gia gia cứ việc không tha, nhưng vẫn phải là dựa theo quy củ đem đôi tân nhân này đưa vào hôn phòng, rồi lại lo lắng lo lắng vì thế đều ghé vào ngoài cửa mặt nghe lén động tĩnh bên trong. Độ Sóc đi vào một hồi, cùng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngươi trước tiên ngủ đi."

Trần Dương ngước mắt: "Không là. . . Muốn động phòng sao?"

Độ Sóc quay đầu lại: "Ngươi còn tiểu. Chờ ngươi sau khi trưởng thành lại nói." Nói xong hắn liền mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn còn không có chuẩn bị tâm lý, may mắn đối phương không có thật sự muốn động phòng ý tứ. Hù chết hắn , hại hắn khẩn trương đã lâu.

Ngoài phòng Vu gia gia cùng Trần gia gia nhìn thấy đi ra Độ Sóc vội vàng trốn được một bên, Độ Sóc đạm lên tiếng nói "Các ngươi đều đi theo ta." Nói xong hắn hướng bên cạnh gian phòng đi vào, Vu gia gia cùng Trần gia gia bởi vì khẩu khí của hắn mà cảm thấy không vui, liền đều đi vào. Vừa đi vào đi liền bị Độ Sóc khủng bố khí thế kinh sợ đến không dám nhúc nhích.

Vu gia gia còn có thể đứng đến đứng lên, Trần gia gia thì rõ ràng co rúm lại thành một đoàn sợ hãi không thôi. Vu gia gia cái trán nhỏ đấu đại mồ hôi, sợ hãi mà cảnh giác hỏi ý kiến: "Ngươi là ai? !" Nội tâm của hắn hối hận không thôi, còn tưởng rằng thật vi Trần Dương tìm được lương xứng. Không ngờ đến lại đưa tới càng vì đáng sợ ác quỷ, này chẳng lẽ là từ quỷ nhập đạo Tu La? Hoặc A Tu La?

Độ Sóc đạm mạc liếc mắt một cái đảo qua đi, thu liễm cả người khí thế mới lệnh đến bọn họ áp lực không lớn như vậy. Hắn vuốt ve chính mình ngón tay cái thượng ngọc ban chỉ, một bên có quy luật chuyển động vừa nói: "Các ngươi ngược lại là gan lớn, ẩn dấu cái cực âm mệnh cách giả mười sáu năm. Phong Đô không biết, địa phủ cũng bị giấu diếm được đi, nhiều như vậy lệ quỷ ác sát đều giết không được. Bây giờ còn động âm thân suy nghĩ, cả gan làm loạn!"

Vu gia gia: "Ngài là. . ." Trong lòng hắn kinh hãi không thôi, mơ hồ có thể đoán được vị này đến đây. Hắn buông tha chống cự, chắp tay nói rằng: "Mong rằng ngài bao dung, Trần gia đời đời làm việc thiện tích đức, hiện giờ chỉ còn Trần Dương này lấy máu mạch, bản thân của hắn cũng chưa bao giờ đi quá ác sự thật tại không nên bởi vì mệnh cách kỳ quỷ mà bị cướp đoạt sống sót cơ hội."

Độ Sóc: "Làm cuối cùng này một giọt huyết mạch cùng người đàn ông kết âm thân, chẳng phải đoạn tuyệt Trần gia hương khói?"

Vu gia gia nói "Trần gia tổ tiên mặc dù đạo thiên mệnh tự nhiên, thuận theo thiên mệnh không làm trái lương tâm sự có thể, Trần gia hương khói nếu đoạn tuyệt liền là thiên mệnh như thế, bọn họ tự sẽ không mưu toan nghịch thiên cải mệnh. Nhưng Trần Dương nếu thân là Trần gia người, nếu có biện pháp có thể làm cho hắn sống sót thì tại sao không đi nếm thử? Trần gia tổ tiên đại đại làm việc thiện, vừa có thể đối người khác làm việc thiện, làm được tôn sinh quý sinh, lại vì sao không thể đối chính mình con cháu cũng đối xử bình đẳng? Mệnh cách kỳ quỷ đều không phải là lỗi lầm, Trần gia người vì bảo vệ Trần Dương mà tự nguyện hy sinh tính mạng, bằng phần này tình cảm cùng thái độ, Trần Dương không nên sống sót sao?"

Độ Sóc: "Từ xưa mệnh cách kỳ quỷ giả, hơn phân nửa làm hại dương gian. Ngươi như thế nào xác định Trần Dương sẽ không vì họa dương gian?"

Vu gia gia chắp tay xoay người đi đại lễ: "Nếu ngài cũng cho là như thế, liền sẽ không cùng Dương Dương kết âm thân."

Độ Sóc chuyển động ngọc ban chỉ động tác dừng lại, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Vu gia gia. Người sau thì tự cố tự nói nói "Đại Đế, ngài cùng Dương Dương việc hôn nhân, thiên địa chứng kiến, đã lạy cao đường, ngài không thể bội tình bạc nghĩa."

Độ Sóc huyệt thái dương hơi hơi nhảy lên, một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Ta cấp Trần Dương một cái cơ hội, hộ hắn đến mười tám tuổi. Nếu hắn tại đây trong lúc, hoặc tại mười tám tuổi sau quãng đời còn lại tác loạn, ta sẽ tự tay chém giết hắn. Mà các ngươi, ta cũng phải đuổi cứu!"

"Tạ Đại Đế!" Vu gia gia hát vang đạo.

Độ Sóc nhìn thấy nghiêm trang chững chạc Vu gia gia cảm thấy ánh mắt có chút đau, phất tay muốn cho hắn rời đi. Vu gia gia lại còn mặt dày mày dạn dò hỏi: "Đại Đế, xin hỏi mười tám tuổi sau, ngài cùng Dương Dương việc hôn nhân —?"

Độ Sóc như đinh đóng cột: "Không giữ lời!"

"Đại Đế anh minh!" Vu gia gia khoa trương cúi đầu cúc cung, cái trán sắp đụng tới sàn nhà.

Độ Sóc nhìn Vu gia gia mắt đau đầu cũng đau, đơn giản không nhìn tới, nhìn cảm thấy phiền. Giờ phút này hắn còn không biết, sau này mỗi thấy một lần đã trở thành thành hoàng Vu gia gia khi đầu cùng ánh mắt sẽ càng đau. Bởi vì mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn, Vu gia gia đều sẽ liếc mắt nhìn liếc hắn, trong mắt tất cả đều là lạnh lùng cùng phẫn nộ lên án: Đại chân giò tử!

Trở lại hôn trong phòng, Trần Dương đã nằm ở màu đỏ thẫm hôn giường ngủ say đi qua. Hắn làn da trắng nõn, khung xương bộ dạng vẫn là thiếu niên bộ dáng, cùng màu đỏ thẫm hoà lẫn ngược lại là cực kỳ xinh đẹp. Bất quá Độ Sóc chỉ cảm thấy xinh đẹp, trong lòng không có gì ý tưởng. Tại trong mắt của hắn, Trần Dương còn là một hài tử, chính mình đương hắn ông cố phụ đều còn giàu có dư dật.

Đem chăn đắp đến Trần Dương trên người, chính mình thì ngồi ở bên cạnh rộng lớn ghế dựa, hai tay giao ác phóng với bụng trước nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Sau một lúc lâu mở mắt ra nhìn về phía mặt quay về phía mình ngủ đến rất thơm Trần Dương, trầm mặc không nói.

Độ Sóc phát hiện Trần Dương cái này cực âm mệnh cách giả vẫn là không sai biệt lắm tại hai tháng trước, khi đó mới vừa phát hiện Phong Đô lại có quỷ sai cùng dương gian người sống kết âm thân. Vốn tưởng rằng là quỷ kém ỷ thế hiếp người, ai biết điều tra phát hiện dĩ nhiên là có cực âm mệnh cách giả tránh thoát Phong Đô hiểu biết tại dương gian sống mười sáu năm. Khi đó tư cùng bảy trăm năm trước nhiễu đến dương gian cùng Phong Đô đại loạn cực âm mệnh cách giả, Đại Đế cảm thấy chán ghét, vì thế tự mình đến dương gian tìm được Trần Dương, tính toán tự tay giết chết.

Hắn đến dương gian thời điểm vừa lúc là dương gian nửa tháng bảy tết Trung nguyên, nhìn thấy Trần Dương bị chúng quỷ đuổi giết lại liều mạng sống sót bộ dáng, thập phần chật vật nhưng lại sinh cơ bừng bừng. Tò mò, hắn sẽ không có ra tay. Trong lòng lạnh lùng tưởng liền tính hắn không ra tay, Trần Dương cũng không có biện pháp tại chúng quỷ đuổi giết hạ mạng sống. Thần linh thị hắn làm ác quỷ, ác quỷ thị hắn vi bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc, thiên địa không người giúp đỡ hắn, Trần Dương tứ cố vô thân.

Độ Sóc cho rằng Trần Dương sẽ chết tại tết Trung nguyên, không nghĩ tới hắn có thể từ sân khấu kịch trốn tới, cho dù gặp được quỷ dạ xoa như cũ có thể tìm ra lối thoát. Hắn nhất thời tò mò, liền nhiều quan sát một tháng. Phát hiện Trần Dương có thể nhiều lần tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, một lần lại một lần sống sót, làm hắn kinh ngạc với hắn tràn đầy đích xác sinh mệnh lực.

Sau lại, Độ Sóc nghĩ thông suốt . Trần Dương nếu có thể sống đến mười sáu tuổi tất nhiên là quen thuộc chúng quỷ bản tính, thủ đoạn đến. Người như vậy cùng kỳ quỷ mệnh cách nếu là trưởng thành đứng lên, tất nhiên thực đáng sợ. Vì thế hắn ra tay muốn lấy khai Trần Dương trái tim, giết chết cực âm mệnh cách giả liền muốn lấy khai đối phương trái tim tỏa thành tro tẫn. Ai biết ở bên trong nhìn thấy một giọt cương thi huyết, thuộc loại hơn hai ngàn năm phi cương cương thi huyết.

Kia nháy mắt Độ Sóc đột nhiên muốn biết rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu người hy vọng Trần Dương có thể sống sót, người thường, thiên sư, quỷ cùng Phong Đô quỷ sai, thậm chí là ngàn năm phi cương đều tại ý đồ làm hắn sống sót. Hắn giữa đột nhiên liền thay đổi chủ ý, tưởng muốn nhìn Trần Dương có thể đi đến một bước kia. Vì thế hắn cũng thành ý đồ làm Trần Dương sống sót trong đó một viên, che chở hắn từ mười sáu tuổi đến số tuổi thọ nhiên tẫn. Chết sau còn che chở hắn, sinh tử cùng huyệt.

Độ Sóc chuyển động ngọc ban chỉ, giây lát biến mất tại trong phòng, trở lại Phong Đô Độ Sóc sơn giao đãi công việc. Hừng đông gà gáy là lúc trở về, nhìn đến Trần Dương phiên cái thân ôm chăn tiếp tục ngủ. Hắn cười cười, tựa đầu tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Trần Dương ngày hôm sau sáu giờ rưỡi rời giường, lúc này thiên đã sáng. Hắn đứng dậy phát hiện mình tối hôm qua thượng liên tân lang phục đều không đổi liền ngủ hạ, nhìn quanh bốn phía cũng không phát hiện vị khác quỷ phu thân ảnh. Nháy mắt mấy cái, suy đoán hắn đại khái là hồi Phong Đô người hầu.

Tiến phòng tắm rửa mặt cũng đem tân lang phục thay cho, vừa muốn ném vào quần áo cái sọt trong liền phát hiện bên trong còn có mặt khác một bộ. Dừng một chút, Trần Dương thanh khụ hai tiếng cũng làm bộ dường như không có việc gì cầm quần áo ném vào đi. Hai bộ tân lang phục điệp cùng một chỗ, như là động phòng sau đó ném cùng một chỗ tẩy trừ.

Trần Dương vỗ vỗ hồng thấu hai má tỉnh táo lại sau mới mở cửa xuống lầu chuẩn bị bữa sáng, lại phát hiện vị khác quỷ phu đang đứng ở trong sân nhìn Vu gia gia đánh Thái Cực quyền. Độ Sóc xuyên đường trang, cùng đồng dạng đường trang đánh quyền Vu gia gia nhìn qua ở chung thực hài hòa.

Hắn tại tại chỗ do dự một hồi, lựa chọn tiến phòng bếp chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Đương thân ảnh của hắn tiến vào phòng bếp sau, Độ Sóc đột nhiên quay đầu lại hướng hắn mắt nhìn, thần sắc khó lường.

Vu gia gia đánh xong quyền, đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn ngăn trở tầm mắt của hắn, thập phần cảnh giác: "Ngài xem cái gì?"

Độ Sóc lãnh đạm liếc hắn một cái, nhiễu quá hắn đi vào nhà. Vu gia gia tự nhiên từ cái nhìn kia nhìn ra tiềm tàng ý tứ, đường đường Phong Đô Đại Đế như thế nào sẽ coi trọng cái tiểu hài tử?

Vu gia gia lẩm bẩm: "Dương Dương như vậy ưu tú, bị coi trọng không nên? May mắn âm thân đối tượng là hắn, không phải khẳng định sẽ bị những cái đó thực tùy tiện chân giò tử cọ đi." Hắn vuốt trong tim nói nhỏ: "Nhưng ta này tâm không quá yên ổn, lo sợ bất an. Sao lại như vậy hoảng a?" Lắc đầu, không nghĩ ra Vu gia gia quyết định chết sau nhiều chiếu cố Trần Dương.

Trần Dương đem chuẩn bị tốt bữa sáng bưng lên bàn, tam bát thập cẩm cháo nhan sắc tiên diễm xinh đẹp, nóng hôi hổi mùi mười phần. Đem tam bát thập cẩm cháo đoan đến mỗi người trước mặt, lại trở lại phòng bếp bưng tới trứng ốp lếp cùng giòn trứng muối bánh. Trứng gà tiên đến vàng óng ánh vi tiêu, giòn trứng muối bánh có ích liêu mười phần, bỏ thêm chân giò hun khói, thịt hun khói, kim khâu cô, thịt bò chờ, bên trong cùng bên ngoài đều bao thượng tầng rau xà lách hút dầu trơn cùng với giải nị.

Độ Sóc cầm lấy cái thìa chơi đùa trước mặt thập cẩm cháo, phát hiện cháo cũng là dùng liêu thực phong phú, hiện nay có thể nhìn đến thịt băm, tiên tôm cùng tiểu khối hạt khuẩn cô, hạt ngô, thanh ngọc hành thái rơi tại mặt ngoài, làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động.

Trần Dương ngồi xuống mắt nhìn Độ Sóc, nhẹ nói nói "Ta không biết miệng của ngươi vị, liền tùy ý làm điểm bữa sáng. Muốn là ngươi về sau đều ở đây ăn, có thể nói cho ta biết không thích ăn thực vật."

Vu gia gia ngước mắt nhìn nhìn hai người, nói rằng: "Dương Dương, hắn không thường trụ — "

Độ Sóc đạm thanh đánh gãy Vu gia gia nói: "Không thích khương, rau thơm, mặt khác đều được." Hắn ăn muôi nhiệt cháo, phát hiện cháo sềnh sệch tiên hoạt thập phần mỹ vị. Lại ăn hai cái cũng ở bên trong phát hiện ốc khô, loại cảm giác này có chút mới lạ, tựa như mở ra bảo rương cho rằng sở hữu tài phú đều mua chuộc trong mắt, ai biết còn có thể góc khe hở trong khu xuất ngoài ý muốn tài phú.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu cười nói: "Biết ."

Vu gia gia thực bực mình, vùi đầu khò khè khò khè ăn cơm.

Ăn xong bữa sáng Trần Dương liền đến đi đến trường, hắn hướng đứng ở cửa nhà vọng mái hiên Độ Sóc nhẹ nói nói "Ta đi học." Độ Sóc lặng im một lúc lâu mới đáp lại: "Ân." Nghe được đáp lại, Trần Dương giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười dắt xe đạp liền xuất môn đến trường đi. Đứng ở cửa nhà thật lâu sau còn có thể nghe được bánh xe tại bàn đá xanh lăn lộn thanh âm, nghe được hắn cùng cách vách thẩm thẩm chào hỏi lãng tiếng cười.

Độ Sóc chắp tay sau đít nhìn phía không trung, tảng lớn mây đen từ đỉnh núi biên hướng nơi này dũng lại đây, quá không được bao lâu liền xâm chiếm đỉnh đầu này phiến không trung. Đen kịt nặng trịch, giống hút no rồi thủy bọt biển không chịu nổi thủy trọng lượng, muốn rớt xuống đến giống nhau.

Hắn nhớ tới Trần Dương đi thời điểm không mang tán.

Trần Dương nguyên bản thực lo lắng trở về thời điểm không mang tán, nhưng thẳng đến giữa trưa đều không hạ vũ. Hắn liền chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, từ quán cơm ăn xong cơm trưa sau khi trở về ngủ trưa nghỉ ngơi, ngủ hoàn tái khởi đến thượng đệ nhất lễ khóa. Đệ nhất tiết khóa lên tới một nửa bên ngoài bỗng nhiên cuồng phong gào thét, điện thiểm tiếng sấm, khoảng khắc mưa to mưa to, trong phòng học không ít người tại oán giận không mang tán, lo lắng vô cùng nhìn bên ngoài mưa to, hy vọng có thể này vũ có thể ở tan học thời điểm đình.

Trần Dương cũng có chút lo lắng, Vu gia gia buổi chiều sẽ thừa dịp hắn không tại trộm chước rượu trắng, uống xong tiểu nghỉ ngơi một khắc, tất nhiên bỏ qua hắn tan học thời gian. Hắn lo lắng chính là ở trong trường học lưu đến lâu lắm dễ dàng hấp dẫn quỷ quái, trước cũng từng phát sinh quá bị quỷ quái thiết kế tận lực quan ở trong trường học thiếu chút nữa chết đi trải qua. Này trường học cũng không thái bình, trước kia là cái bãi tha ma. Đánh chiến thời điểm đã đem thi thể chồng chất ở trong này, đắp cùng toà núi nhỏ nhất dạng.

Hắn bị vây ở trong trường học thời điểm gặp qua kia tòa núi thây, những cái đó thi thể tại năm này tháng nọ trung dung ở tại đồng thời. Dầu trơn, thịt khối dung cùng một chỗ phân không rõ ai là ai, chân cùng tay giống côn trùng lễ chi, ngũ quan cũng bị hòa tan rớt. Nhưng còn có rất nhiều ánh mắt tại núi thây mặt ngoài, đương nhận thấy được Trần Dương sở tại, những cái đó ánh mắt tất cả đều mở, rậm rạp khảm tại núi thây mặt ngoài, đồng loạt trừng hắn.

Trần Dương không tiếng động thở dài, bên cạnh nữ đồng học hình như có sở cảm quay đầu lại nhìn hắn. Nữ đồng học môi giật giật, muốn nói gì lại vẫn là nhịn xuống, quay người đi. Khi đi học thất thần, bị lão sư gọi đứng lên trả lời vấn đề, nàng liên vấn đề là cái gì cũng không biết. Chính xấu hổ khi, liền thấy Trần Dương xao sách vở, thoáng nhìn kia vấn đề cùng đáp án, nữ đồng học nhanh chóng trả lời, hữu kinh vô hiểm qua.

Sau khi tan học, nữ đồng học hướng hắn nói lời cảm tạ. Bản còn do dự hay không muốn nói nói cũng tại lúc này một tia ý thức đổ ra: "Trần Dương, tan học sau ngươi phải cẩn thận điểm, tốt nhất tìm cá nhân với ngươi một khối trở về."

Trần Dương nghi hoặc: "Vì cái gì?"

Nữ đồng học mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi chi sắc: "Gần nhất có một cái lấy hắc tán vô đầu nữ nhân xuất hiện tại trường học đi thông đại kiều một đoạn đường, mỗi lần đều là trời mưa xuống chạng vạng thời điểm mới có thể xuất hiện. Nghe nói muốn là có người đi theo nàng đến gần, liền sẽ phát hiện hắc tán phía dưới nữ nhân không có đầu lâu, mà hắc tán trong có há mồm. Kia há mồm sẽ ăn luôn đến gần giả đầu lâu."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Kia giai đoạn ta thường xuyên đi, chưa thấy qua lấy hắc tán vô đầu nữ nhân." Đề cập lấy hắc tán vô đầu nữ nhân, hắn khi còn bé ngược lại là gặp qua, trong trí nhớ chỉ cảm thấy khủng bố, cụ thể bộ dáng thế nào lại không quá nhớ rõ.

Nữ đồng học nói: "Thật sự." Nàng nhìn mọi nơi, đè thấp thanh lượng nói rằng: "Ta đã thấy, đoạn thời gian trước ba của ta lái xe trải qua nơi đó, ta nhìn thấy có một cái nam nhân tại cùng nữ nhân kia đến gần. Nữ nhân kia xuyên rất xinh đẹp sườn xám, nhưng là đầu bị đại hắc tán ngăn trở, ta rất ngạc nhiên liền nhìn chằm chằm vào nàng xem. Xe chuyển biến thời điểm ta liền nhìn đến kia đem tán đem cái kia đến gần nam nhân đầu, ăn luôn ."

Nàng sợ hãi đến liên thanh âm đều run rẩy, khuyên bảo Trần Dương nói "Ngươi ngàn vạn đừng đi đến gần, không phải liền đổi con đường đi. Hôm nay vũ lớn như vậy, trong lòng ta tổng cảm thấy bất an."

Trần Dương vi nhạ, lập tức từ trong túi xách xuất ra Vu gia gia cho hắn trấn tà phù: "Ngươi đội đi." Nữ đồng học muốn cự tuyệt, hắn liền biểu tình nghiêm túc nói: "Có đôi khi người cảm giác thực chuẩn, không cần xem nhẹ loại cảm giác này. Cầm đi."

Hắn không xác định có hay không hắc tán vô đầu nữ nhân, nhưng nếu có, cho dù chính mình không chủ động đáp lời đối phương cũng nhất định sẽ tìm đến hắn. Vu gia gia nói hắn cùng với Phong Đô quỷ sai kết âm thân, theo lý mà nói mệnh cách đã cải, hẳn là sẽ không lại có quỷ quái mơ ước. Bất quá lúc đầu chỉ sợ hiệu quả không đại, vẫn là sẽ có đại quỷ tìm đến hắn. Bởi vì hắn mệnh cách kỳ âm đã tại quỷ giới nổi tiếng, những cái đó quỷ là nổi tiếng mà đến, không là phát hiện mạng cách của hắn mà đến.

Nghe nữ đồng học miêu tả, kia chỉ hắc tán vô đầu nữ quỷ nguyên bản không thuộc về nơi này, phải là từ địa phương khác lại đây. Lệ quỷ không thể rời đi chính mình thi cốt, trừ phi tu luyện thành tinh hoặc phụ thân với cái. Trần Dương suy đoán kia chỉ nữ quỷ hẳn là chính là phụ thân với hắc tán, nơi nơi giết người.

Trường học đến đại kiều lộ là duy nhất về nhà lộ, xem ra hắn chỉ có thể ở trong trường học chờ Vu gia gia đến . Nhìn tan học sau như cũ không thấy giảm nhỏ vũ thế, Trần Dương trong lòng nghĩ như vậy.

Nữ đồng học do dự mà mời hắn đồng thời trở về, Trần Dương lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Cám ơn, ngươi đi về trước đi." Hắn còn không có tự bảo vệ mình năng lực, không tất yếu liên lụy người khác.

Nữ đồng học vô pháp, nhìn hắn liền bung dù rời đi. Quá không lâu, náo nhiệt phòng học liền trống trơn đãng đãng, hành lang cùng khu dạy học cửa lớn đều không có học sinh. Nguyên bản oán giận không có tán đồng học hoặc là cùng đồng học cộng chống đỡ một phen tán, hoặc là gia nhân đến đưa tán, tất cả đều đi rồi.

Trong phòng học đồng hồ báo thức tích táp, bên ngoài mưa gió đánh vào trên cửa sổ tích trong lạch cạch vang. Chợt nghe ngoài hành lang mặt truyền đến thanh thúy giày cao gót thanh âm, ngòi bút nhất đốn, Trần Dương đột nhiên đứng dậy tướng môn cửa sổ chờ đóng kỹ, cũng tắt đi đăng tránh ở dưới cửa sổ. Trực nhật đồng học sau khi rời đi đem bức màn đều kéo thượng , hiện tại hơn năm giờ, bởi vì mưa to duyên cớ mà sớm bầu trời tối đen.

Đăng một quan, phòng học liền đen xuống. Thanh thúy giày cao gót thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, tại trống trải hành lang thượng cũng càng ngày càng rõ ràng. Nơi này là cao nhị phòng học, nữ lão sư rất ít xuyên cao cùng. Bởi vì các nàng khi đi học yêu cầu đứng một giờ, có đôi khi liên thượng hai ba lễ chính là hai ba giờ, cho nên nữ lão sư rất ít xuyên cao cùng. Cho dù xuyên cũng là thô cùng hoặc tùng cao hài, sẽ không phát ra như vậy thanh thúy thanh âm. Rõ ràng là thụ lực với một cái điểm, thanh âm mới có thể như vậy vang.

Về này đó Trần Dương hay là nghe trong ban nữ đồng học thảo luận mới biết được, không ngờ đến bây giờ có thể phái đến thượng công dụng. Giày cao gót thanh âm đứng ở phụ cận, vài giây sau đi lại, tại phòng học ngoại bồi hồi, cuối cùng đứng ở đỉnh đầu của hắn thượng.

Trần Dương ngẩng đầu, trong giây lát nhìn đến một cái sườn xám nữ nhân dán tại cửa sổ thủy tinh thượng, nhìn không thấy đầu, bởi vì đầu lâu bộ phận bị đại hắc tán bao vây. Đây là nữ đồng học trong miệng hắc tán vô đầu nữ nhân, không nghĩ tới nàng sẽ bởi vì đợi không được Trần Dương mà tìm được trường học đến.

Hắc tán trung chảy ra đỏ tươi máu, dọc theo cửa sổ thủy tinh chậm rãi trợt xuống đến. Nàng đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm phòng học nhìn một lúc lâu, sau một lúc lâu mới rời đi. Trần Dương nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đứng lên, một cái dữ tợn nam nhân đầu lâu đột nhiên đụng vào cửa sổ thủy tinh thượng phát ra 'Phanh' vang nhỏ. Mới vừa đứng lên Trần Dương cùng hắn nhìn nhau, an tại sườn xám nữ nhân trên vai nam nhân đầu lâu lộ ra nụ cười quỷ quyệt.

Trần Dương đồng tử co rút nhanh, phản ứng nhanh chóng hướng trước chạy. Một giây sau phía sau thủy tinh chấn vỡ, mảnh nhỏ cắt qua trên tay làn da. Mà hắn cố không hơn đau đớn, hướng cửa nhà chạy tới. Mới vừa chạy đến hành lang đã bị sườn xám nữ nhân kháp trụ cổ đặt ở trên tường, nữ nhân trên vai nam nhân đầu lâu rơi trên mặt đất, nàng một tay khác thì đem đại hắc tán mở ra. Hắc tán trung vỡ ra trương thèm nhỏ dãi mồm to, bên trong răng cưa trạng răng nanh mở ra, lôi ra màu trắng tiên dịch, tanh tưởi xông vào mũi.

Trần Dương hô hấp khó, tay phải nắm tay trái đem dây đỏ bái xuống dưới. Đang lúc hắn muốn dùng dây đỏ cùng cổ đồng tiền tệ tránh thoát sườn xám vô đầu nữ nhân khi, đối phương coi như bị cỗ cự lực kéo chặt hung hăng kéo ra ném tới trên vách tường, cuối cùng bị đảo rụng tại giữa không trung xé rách thành hai nửa. Mà đại hắc tán từ hành lang nhảy xuống, cũng bị bắt lấy xé thành hai nửa sau dấy lên u lam sắc ma chơi, lạnh như băng nhảy nhót ma chơi đem sườn xám vô đầu nữ nhân cùng quái dị đại hắc tán đốt thành tro.

Trần Dương đỡ tường đứng lên, trong mắt bởi vì ho khan phiếm xuất nước mắt, mông lung trông được đến Độ Sóc chống hắc tán hướng hắn tự tay: "Ta tới đón ngươi về nhà."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Những cái đó nói Đại Đế đoạt hôn lừa hôn , Đại Đế is watching you!

Vu gia gia: Ngài xem này việc hôn nhân?

Đại Đế (như đinh đóng cột): Không giữ lời!

Chương 125: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 05

Trần Dương đem tay phóng tới Độ Sóc trong lòng bàn tay, bị nắm chặt kéo. Vỗ vỗ ngực hỏi ý kiến: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Độ Sóc liếc nhìn hắn một cái, nói rằng: "Buổi sáng gặp ngươi không lấy tán, trở về thời điểm cũng không gặp đến ngươi, suy đoán ngươi hẳn là bị vây ở trong trường học."

Trần Dương thấp thấp ứng thanh: "A." Hai người từ yên tĩnh trường học trong hành lang đi đến cửa thang lầu, tiếng bước chân rõ ràng quanh quẩn ở trong hành lang. Thang lầu đăng là đèn cảm ứng, tại hai người đi qua khi không ngừng lóe ra, còn nương theo lấy 'Tư tư' điện lưu thanh. Trần Dương biết có quỷ quái quấy phá, sửng sốt vài giây nhìn về phía lạnh nhạt bình tĩnh Độ Sóc, chẳng biết tại sao đột nhiên cảm thấy thực an toàn, không có sợ hãi cùng lo lắng.

Hắn lặng lẽ nhanh hơn cước bộ, đi theo Độ Sóc bên người, kề hắn cũng cùng hắn sóng vai mà đi. Hắn một loạt động tác nhỏ đều bị Độ Sóc xem ở trong mắt, chính là làm bộ không thấy được. Bọn họ đến dưới lầu khu dạy học cửa nhà, không trung như cũ âm trầm, mưa như trút nước không thấy giảm bớt xu thế. Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc, phát hiện hắn chỉ có một phen đại hắc tán, này ý nghĩa hai người đều đến cùng chống đỡ một phen tán. Hai người có thể hay không rất tễ?

"Lại đây." Trần Dương tương lai đến cùng tự hỏi, nhấc chân liền đi đi qua, bị lung tiến đại hắc tán trung. Hắn cùng với Độ Sóc dựa đến rất gần, đi một bước có thể đụng tới bả vai. Hắn còn không nói gì, Độ Sóc liền bước đi bước vào màn mưa trung, Trần Dương vội vàng theo sau, có chút ngã chàng. Tứ chi đụng chạm đến thời điểm, Trần Dương còn không có thói quen liền tưởng tận lực rời xa, một lòng chú ý hai người ở giữa khoảng thời gian ngược lại xem nhẹ mặt khác, thiếu chút nữa bước đi xuất hắc tán bị mưa to lâm đến.

Độ Sóc cũng không thèm nhìn tới, cánh tay dài duỗi ra trực tiếp đem Trần Dương lâu đến trước người. Khoát lên trên bả vai hắn tay như sắt cô không chút sứt mẻ, Trần Dương trực tiếp bị kéo vào trong ngực, mộng một lúc lâu chân tay luống cuống, không biết nên làm như thế nào phản ứng. Ngước mắt chỉ nhìn đến Độ Sóc mặt nghiêng cùng cằm, đối phương nhìn thẳng phía trước, không liếc hắn một cái lại biết hắn động tĩnh, đem hắn bảo hộ đến thực hảo.

Trần Dương trừng mắt nhìn, vốn là không biết như thế nào sắp đặt tay lặng lẽ kéo lấy Độ Sóc góc áo, cúi thấp đầu tựa vào cánh tay hắn thượng, cả người thả lỏng cảnh giác cùng phòng bị, từ Độ Sóc dẫn đường.

Độ Sóc rũ mắt liếc mắt Trần Dương, tưởng tượng nếu là hắn cuộn mình tại bên người khi tình cảnh, thế nhưng cảm thấy thập phần đáng yêu. Không khỏi trong mắt nhiễm thượng ý cười, mà ngay cả nhiễu người rất nặng màn mưa đều tựa hồ biến đến không như vậy chán ghét. Hỏi hắn: "Đi trở về đi không thành vấn đề đi."

Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Đi trở về đi nói, khả năng muốn hoa hai giờ. Bất quá bên ngoài có trạm xe buýt, chúng ta có thể tọa bus qua cầu, tại chữ thập khẩu xuống xe lại đi về nhà."

"Hảo."

Bọn họ đi ra cửa trường học, mà phía sau khu dạy học đứng lặng tại mông lung màn mưa trung, hoảng xuất hư ảnh. Có chút phòng học vốn là đèn sáng, tại hai người đi ra cửa trường học khi đột nhiên toàn diệt, giống như phòng học trung có người giống nhau. Mà bị hắc ám tẩm không mười mấy cái cửa sổ khẩu quả thật xuất hiện màu xám bóng dáng, những cái đó bóng dáng đều không ngoại lệ nhìn chằm chằm cửa trường học Trần Dương, không cam lại sợ hãi.

Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc đi đến trạm xe buýt đài, người sau đem đại hắc tán thu hồi đến khi buông ra ôm Trần Dương tay, Trần Dương liền lập tức lui về phía sau hai bước đem hai người ở giữa khoảng cách rớt ra. Độ Sóc thu tán động tác dừng một chút, lập tức nói rằng: "Ngươi sợ ta?"

Trần Dương ngước mắt: "Không có." Hắn nhìn Độ Sóc bóng dáng, nghĩ đến trước mặt người này hiện tại thân phận là hắn trên danh nghĩa quỷ phu. Chính mình tránh né hành vi tựa hồ có chút đả thương người, vì thế cúi đầu do dự mà nói rằng: "Chính là không quá quen thuộc."

"Xe đến ." Độ Sóc đột nhiên nói rằng. Trần Dương cũng nhìn đến xe bus chậm rãi ngừng tại trạm xe buýt, không từ có chút buồn bã, không biết Độ Sóc có không có nghe được hắn vừa rồi giải thích. Cửa xe mở ra, Độ Sóc nói rằng: "Lên xe đi."

Hai người lên xe, trong xe không vài người, tất cả đều tọa ở trong góc hoặc là an tĩnh nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, hoặc là tắc ống nghe điện thoại nghe âm nhạc. Lái xe hết sức chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm mặt đường, nhìn đều không coi trọng xe hai người. Trần Dương nhất thời cảm thấy quái dị, hắn đối việc này thực mẫn cảm, bình thường có thể làm cho hắn cảm thấy kỳ quái đều là bởi vì gặp được quỷ quái. Hắn lập tức giữ chặt Độ Sóc, thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, xuống xe đi. Chúng ta chờ chút một chiếc."

Vừa dứt lời, cửa xe lập tức đóng lại.'Ca tháp' thanh âm làm Trần Dương lòng cảnh giác nhắc tới cao nhất, sau đó hắn liền nhìn đến lái xe phảng phất giống như không người khởi động xe bus, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý mới vừa lên xe hành khách hay không đứng vững. Trần Dương bởi vì quán tính thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, bị Độ Sóc kéo ổn định thân thể, vừa định tránh thoát lại bị Độ Sóc kéo về phía sau xe tòa, trong lúc trải qua ngồi một mình nghe ống nghe điện thoại tóc dài nữ hài, cúi thấp đầu mua thức ăn a bà, một đôi đang ngủ tình lữ cùng một cái nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cái ót đối người thanh niên.

Phía sau xe tòa không người, vì thế Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương kéo đến phía sau xe tòa, hai người ngồi cùng một chỗ. Đại hắc tán đặt ở một bên, hắc tán mặt trái bọt nước tụ tập đến tán tiêm, chảy xuôi đến xe trên mặt tụ thành một vũng nước.'Tí tách, tí tách' tiếng vang tại an tĩnh bên trong xe phá lệ rõ ràng, Trần Dương ngón trỏ khẽ nhúc nhích, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, tán tiêm chống mặt đất, đâu tới tí tách thanh?

Xe ngoại tiếng mưa rơi bị cửa sổ xe cách âm thủy tinh ngăn trở, chỉ còn lại có trầm đục. Như vậy rõ ràng tiếng nước rõ ràng là bên trong xe truyền tới, Trần Dương ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng người bên trong xe, bởi vì ngồi ở mặt sau cùng cho nên chỉ có thể nhìn đến một số nhỏ đầu người lô cùng cánh tay, tất cả đều không có phát hiện dị thường. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đem ánh mắt rơi trên mặt đất, sau đó phát hiện lái xe tọa ỷ phía dưới chảy xuôi xuất màu đen máu tươi.'Tí tách, tí tách' giọt nước mưa thanh đúng là từ chỗ của hắn truyền đến.

Trần Dương nhếch môi, chau mày, nắm bắt đồng tiền tệ cả người buộc chặt. Sau một lúc lâu liền cảm giác đến Độ Sóc bàn tay lại đây nắm chặt tay hắn, Trần Dương kinh ngạc vọng đi qua, sau đó nghe được hắn nói: "Đừng sợ."

Trần Dương ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, thật lâu sau đem ánh mắt thu hồi cũng dừng ở thủ sẵn chính mình mu bàn tay bàn tay to, cái tay kia thực tái nhợt, ngón tay thon dài hữu lực, lớn hơn mình một hào không ngừng."Không sợ hãi."

Độ Sóc cúi đầu: "Ân?"

"Không có sợ hãi." Hắn chính là lo lắng Độ Sóc sẽ cảm thấy hắn phiền, mới ngày hôm sau liền có nhiều như vậy quỷ quái xuất hiện ở bên cạnh hắn. Trần Dương lo lắng Độ Sóc sẽ cảm thấy chính mình lãm cái đại phiền toái, mỗi ngày vội Phong Đô sự, trở lại dương gian còn phải xử lý xuất hiện ở bên cạnh hắn quỷ quái. Mà này đó quỷ quái còn thực hung tàn, tử cắn thịt của hắn thân cùng mệnh cách không chịu phóng.

Rõ ràng cái gì đều chưa nói, lại giống như có thể từ trong ánh mắt đọc xuất nội tâm. Độ Sóc vỗ vỗ tay hắn: "Biết ."

Xe bus khai qua cầu đầu, tới ngã tư đường trạm xe buýt. Trần Dương cho rằng xe bus trong quỷ quái tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tay, nhưng làm hắn cảm thấy kinh ngạc chính là xe bus thật sự đứng ở trạm xe buýt. Không đợi hắn hoàn hồn, Độ Sóc đã cầm lấy đại hắc tán dắt thủ hạ của hắn xe. Vũ thế giảm nhỏ chút, mặt đường không có nhiều ít người đi đường, đại thụ bị gió quát đến nghiêng lệch tại cùng cái phương hướng.

Độ Sóc chống lên tán, đưa tay đem Trần Dương lãm vào trong ngực bước vào màn mưa trung: "Đi rồi."

Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn còn dừng lại tại tại chỗ xe bus, nhìn đến xe bus tại nháy mắt tổn hại toát ra khói trắng, đầu xe sụp đổ, đuôi xe mạo hiểm ánh lửa. Đầu bị tước rụng một nửa lái xe cùng trong xe tàn chi cụt tay hành khách đều nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm, ánh mắt oán độc, không cam cùng sợ hãi. Càng đi về phía trước qua một đoạn, kia lượng xe bus liền phát động, hướng đi trước 2~3m sau từ từ biến mất.

Đó là lượng vong linh xe bus. Trần Dương nhớ rõ giữa tháng 8 thời điểm có lượng xe bus cũng là tại ngày mưa đánh rơi vách núi, trong xe lái xe cùng hành khách cộng sáu người tử vong.

Hai người nện bước đều rất nhanh, nhà ga rời nhà cũng không phải rất xa. Bởi vậy rất nhanh liền tới gia, tiến gia môn khẩu thời điểm Trần Dương phát hiện trong phòng không bật đèn, phỏng chừng Vu gia gia còn say không tỉnh lại. Trần Dương quay đầu lại nhìn Độ Sóc đem hắc tán thu hồi phóng tới cửa dũng trong, bờ vai của hắn bị mưa làm ướt bộ phận, mà chính mình ống quần cũng ướt không ít.

Cứ việc Độ Sóc đem tán hướng hắn bên này khuynh, làm hắn nửa người trên cùng túi sách đều không có bị thủy xối ướt. Nhưng vũ thế quá lớn, mặt đường giọt nước cũng nhiều, khó tránh khỏi sẽ tiên thấp ống quần. Trần Dương: "Ta đi cho ngươi phóng nước ấm tắm, trước tắm rửa một cái đi."

Hắn chạy đến trên lầu tại gian phòng của mình trong phòng tắm phóng nước ấm, thử qua độ ấm sau mới gọi Độ Sóc đi vào tẩy. Do dự sẽ hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có hay không quần áo?"

Độ Sóc ánh mắt thâm trầm ngóng nhìn hắn: "Không có."

Trần Dương gãi gãi đầu, do dự sẽ nói nói "Ta cho lúc trước ba của ta tài chế một bộ trung y, hắn không xuyên qua. Hẳn là với ngươi kích cỡ không sai biệt lắm, ta đi nhảy ra vội tới ngươi." Nói xong xoay người muốn đi cha mẹ phòng ngủ tìm kiếm, đi vài bước trở lại nói rằng: "Ngươi trước tẩy đi."

Hắn tại cha mẹ trong phòng ngủ tìm được một bộ trung y, tuy rằng phóng hồi lâu, nhưng hắn thói quen mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian đã đem quần áo sưu đi ra tẩy trừ phơi nắng. Nghe nghe, phía trên là sạch sẽ giặt quần áo dịch hương vị. Hắn liền yên tâm ôm này bộ quần áo còn có chưa dùng qua nam sĩ quần lót trở về phòng, nghe được trong phòng tắm tiếng nước, vì thế gõ cửa thấp giọng nói rằng: "Ta đem quần áo lấy đến , ngươi lấy một chút đi."

Quá không lâu, cửa phòng tắm bị đánh khai điều phùng, nhiệt khí vọt tới Trần Dương trên mặt. Một cái ướt sũng vươn tay ra đến: "Ở đâu?" Trần Dương cầm quần áo đưa cho hắn, trở lại màu đỏ thẫm hôn trên giường ngồi. Trên vách tường còn dán 囍 tự, màu đỏ thẫm bị mặt tú uyên ương hí thủy, tùy ý nhưng thấy đó là một hôn phòng.

Trần Dương quơ quơ chân, ho khan vài tiếng sau liền từ trong túi xách xuất ra sách vở chuẩn bị chuẩn bị bài công khóa. Mới vừa chuẩn bị bài đến toán học liền nghe được cửa phòng tắm mở ra thanh âm, Độ Sóc đỉnh ướt sũng tóc mặt không đổi sắc đi ra, đứng ở Trần Dương trước mặt đem khăn mặt đưa cho hắn: "Giúp ta sát tóc."

"A." Trần Dương tiếp nhận khăn mặt sau đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, hắn dựa vào cái gì thay Độ Sóc sát tóc? Độ Sóc thái độ lại thực tự nhiên, giống như này thực bình thường. Càng nghĩ đều không rõ Trần Dương giúp Độ Sóc sát ướt sũng tóc, phát hiện hắn tóc hỗn độn bộ dáng thực buồn cười, liền tính lãnh mặt cũng không giống bình thường như vậy khí thế lăng nhưng, làm người không dám tới gần.

Trần Dương hỏi: "Quần áo còn vừa người sao?"

Độ Sóc nhíu mày: "Có chút đoản." Áo tay áo chỉ tới thủ đoạn, quần cũng chỉ đến mắt cá chân. Hắn lại nhíu mày, có chút khó chịu: "Lặc."

Trần Dương kịp phản ứng, ho nhẹ hai tiếng nói rằng: "Lần tới thay ngươi tài chế hai bộ, khụ. . . Lần nữa mua mấy cái quần lót."

Độ Sóc đại mã kim đao ngồi ở Trần Dương trước tọa trên vị trí, nhìn đến đặt lên bàn sách vở liền hỏi: "Ngươi việc học?"

"Ân. Cao nhị khoảng cách cao tam rất nhanh, lập tức liền tới cao khảo. Ta nghĩ trước tiên chuẩn bị bài, sau đó hảo làm ôn tập chuẩn bị cao khảo. Hơn nữa trước ở trường học tổng sẽ bị quỷ quái trêu cợt, không có biện pháp học tập. Cho nên cũng thói quen ở nhà chuẩn bị bài ."

Độ Sóc phiên sách giáo khoa, ngón trỏ nhẹ gõ mặt bàn, nghe vậy hỏi: "Không có học tập đạo thuật?"

"Học ." Trần Dương nói rằng: "Bình thường lên lớp bị quỷ quái trêu cợt liền sẽ trộm trốn đi học đạo thuật, trở lại gia mới chuẩn bị bài. Hoàn hảo việc học không là rất khó, đến tối cũng là muốn học tập đạo thuật. Không phải đã sớm chết ." Đề cập bị quỷ quái trêu cợt sự tình, hắn ngược lại là không có nửa điểm oán hận, trong giọng nói hơn phân nửa là tự giễu.

Độ Sóc nhất châm kiến huyết chỉ ra đến: "Ngươi đạo thuật rất kém cỏi."

Trần Dương ngại ngùng cười cười: "Ta thiên phú kém, không thích hợp học tập đạo thuật. Có đôi khi một ít đạo thuật giống như có thể hiểu, nhưng chính là không thể dùng."

Độ Sóc trầm mặc không đáp lại, kỳ thật Trần Dương thiên phú cùng mạng cách của hắn nhất dạng đặc biệt. Hắn thích hợp tu tập Quỷ Đạo, mà Vu Khôi đúng là tu tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp thiên sư, nhưng hắn không có giao Trần Dương tu tập Quỷ Đạo mà chính là dạy hắn một ít da lông. Đều không phải là Vu Khôi nhẫn tâm không giáo Trần Dương tự bảo vệ mình, hoàn toàn là vì bảo hộ hắn mới không đem Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp giáo dư hắn.

Kỳ âm mệnh cách giả vốn là bị Phong Đô coi là lập chém giết chi không rõ người, càng miễn bàn nếu là đối phương còn dám tu tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, chỉ sợ càng thêm sống không đến thành niên. Nếu Trần Dương đương thật tu tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, Độ Sóc lần đầu tiên cùng hắn gặp mặt liền tuyệt không sẽ thủ hạ lưu tình tiến tới khởi lòng hiếu kỳ.

Trần Dương: "Ngươi ban đầu quần áo liền phóng ở trong phòng tắm đi, ta chờ một chút một khối tẩy."

Độ Sóc: "Ân."

Vu gia gia say rượu sau tỉnh lại, duỗi làm biếng thắt lưng phát hiện phòng khách đăng sáng, lại nhìn Trần Dương gian phòng cũng đèn sáng liền suy đoán hắn là trở lại. Vì thế lên lầu gõ gõ cửa phòng sau vặn ra môn nói rằng: "Dương Dương, nếu không đêm nay xào cái xôi ngọt thập cẩm —! ! ! Các ngươi đang làm gì đó? ! !"

Trần Dương vi nhạ, trong tay còn cầm khăn mặt. Nghi hoặc chớp mắt, bọn họ không làm cái gì đi.

Vu gia gia tức đến mặt đều tái rồi, đi tới đem Trần Dương kéo ra phía sau, trừng Độ Sóc tâm tình vào giờ khắc này tựa như nhà mình dưỡng tại trong khuê phòng đơn thuần thiên chân nhi tử bị cách vách đối thủ một mất một còn lão vương khiêu đi nhất dạng khó chịu hỗn loạn phẫn hận: "Không thủ hứa hẹn!"

Trần Dương kéo kéo Vu gia gia tay áo sừng: "Làm sao vậy?"

Vu gia gia vô cùng đau đớn: "Ngươi như thế nào đem hắn bỏ vào ngươi trong phòng?"

Trần Dương thần tình nghi hoặc: "Không quan hệ đi. Ta chỉ là thay hắn sát tóc." Trong lòng hắn đem Độ Sóc trở thành ân nhân, tuy rằng bởi vì đã lạy thiên địa duyên cớ mà tổng cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên, bất quá ân nhân thành phần càng nặng một chút.

Vu gia gia phun nước miếng tử: "Quần áo đều thoát!" Ly trên giường đi ngủ còn xa sao?

Trần Dương cười nói: "Ta quên mang tán, hắn đi trường học tiếp ta. Trở về đều xối ướt, ta khiến cho hắn đi tắm rửa, đem cho lúc trước ba ba tài chế trung y đưa cho hắn đổi."

"Còn tại ngươi nơi này tắm rửa? Dưới lầu không là có phòng tắm sao?"

"Lầu trên lầu dưới phòng tắm đều nhất dạng."

Căn bản không giống. Vu gia gia căm giận tưởng, trên mặt hồ nghi nhìn Độ Sóc. Người sau đạm mạc phiêu tới liếc mắt một cái bằng phẳng tự tại, còn kèm theo một tia khinh thường, giống như tại cười nhạo hắn không sạch sẽ tư tưởng. Lại hồi tưởng mới vừa mở cửa khi hai người ở giữa không khí cũng không có gì ái muội, tất cả đều thực bằng phẳng, hay là thật sự là hắn tưởng rất nhiều?

Vu gia gia ôm ngực, "Tổng cảm thấy tâm hoảng hoảng."

Trần Dương: "Uống rượu nhiều lắm đi." Hắn đem Vu gia gia đẩy dời đi cửa phòng, đưa đến dưới lầu: "Ta nấu đánh thức rượu thang, ngài biệt lão thừa dịp ta đến trường trộm uống rượu, lại trộm uống ta muốn sinh khí."

Vu gia gia: "Hảo hảo hảo, ta ngẫu nhiên uống một lần, cũng không phải thường xuyên uống."

"Ngài thừa dịp ta không tại trộm uống, cách vách thẩm thẩm đều nói cho ta biết. Ngài làm sai sự còn không thừa nhận?" Trần Dương thực sự điểm sinh khí, Vu gia gia chớ có lên tiếng không dám lại phủ nhận, đành phải nhận sai.

Độ Sóc nghe gia lưỡng đối thoại không tự giác lộ ra cười, chợt nghĩ đến hôm nay đi tiếp Trần Dương gặp phải quỷ quái. Bất quá là mưa dầm thiên lại có nhiều như vậy quỷ quái vây giết hắn, nếu hôm nay hắn không đi, Vu Khôi cũng không đi, đây không phải là lâm vào tuyệt vọng hoàn cảnh? Hắn bình thường cũng thường xuyên gặp được loại sự tình này sao? Nhất định là, không phải phản ứng sẽ không như vậy bình tĩnh. Khi về đến nhà thế nhưng còn chú ý tới hắn bán thấp quần áo, thay hắn phóng nước tắm làm hắn đi tắm rửa.

Thật sự nhu thuận đến làm cho lòng người nhuyễn, nếu thật sự bị quỷ quái hại chết không khỏi đáng tiếc.

Nếu như là Trần Dương, làm hắn tu tập Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp hẳn là chỉ biết trưởng thành đến càng ưu tú.

Trần Dương thay Vu gia gia nấu canh tỉnh rượu, cường bách hắn uống xuống sau lại từ trong nhà các nơi sưu xuất bình rượu giấu đi cũng lệnh cưỡng chế ngắn hạn không chuẩn uống rượu. Sau đó chính mình đi tắm rửa thay đổi quần áo, tái trở về làm cơm chiều. Cơm chiều qua đi đi ra phòng khách nâng bản đạo thuật thư nghiêm túc thoạt nhìn, Độ Sóc cùng Vu gia gia tại trong đình viện, lúc này vũ đã dừng lại.

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi không nói cho hắn biết học những cái đó đạo thuật uổng phí công phu."

Vu gia gia hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Dương Dương thiên phú hảo, liền tính dùng sai phương pháp, những cái đó đơn giản phù chú cũng có thể tại thời khắc mấu chốt cứu hắn."

"Kia liền lại càng không nên lừa gạt hắn."

"Ai làm ta không dám dạy hắn Quỷ Đạo?" Vu gia gia âm dương quái khí.

Độ Sóc trầm mặc một lúc lâu nhả ra nói "Ngươi bây giờ có thể dạy hắn."

Vu gia gia sửng sốt, trong lòng nhấc lên sóng to gió lớn, chính là trên mặt đông lạnh cảnh giác: "Ngài thật sự đối Dương Dương không có sinh ra bất luận cái gì ý tưởng?"

Độ Sóc lạnh lùng liếc hắn, ánh mắt cơ hồ hóa thành thực chất tính lưỡi trượt sương kiếm."Già mà không kính."

Vu gia gia kịp phản ứng, vội vàng cung kính nói rằng: "Ta khẳng định so ra kém ngài, ngài đức cao vọng trọng, dẫn đầu rủ phạm. Ta nhất định hướng ngài xem tề, ngài nhất định là đem Dương Dương trở thành đời cháu đối đãi. Ha ha, ta biết lão nhân gia liền thích như vậy nhu thuận đời cháu." Hắn thở dài, cảm thán nói: "Dương Dương có đôi khi chính là nhu thuận đến làm người không đành lòng ném xuống hắn không quản, khoan hãy nói, thập thôn bát trong lão nhân gia đều thích Dương Dương. Nếu không hắn kia bát tự, hiện tại Dương Dương tính cách nhất định thực hoạt bát."

Độ Sóc đích xác đem Trần Dương coi là tiểu bối, chính là nghe Vu Khôi nói như vậy, tổng cảm thấy lòng dạ không thuận. Hắn đem này quy tội Vu Khôi nhìn qua rất không vừa mắt, bối tay nói rằng: "Từ giờ trở đi ngươi có thể dạy hắn Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, " tựa hồ nhớ tới Vu Khôi đại nạn buông xuống, dừng một chút liền còn nói thêm: "Trần Dương nếu học được ngự quỷ, sát quỷ, tâm tính không thay đổi, ta sẽ dạy hắn."

Như có thể được Phong Đô Đại Đế giáo dục, thì phải là Trần Dương đại tạo hóa. Vu gia gia nghe vậy liền lại đi đại lễ, chân thành nói: "Nếu Dương Dương có thể sống quá mười tám tuổi, ta khiến cho Dương Dương bái ngài vi cha nuôi, thành kính cung phụng ngài." Dương gian có bái Diêm Vương, lục phán, thành hoàng, Phong Đô Đại Đế chờ vi cha nuôi tập tục, nếu là song phương đồng ý, ngày sau Trần Dương liền muốn đem Độ Sóc trở thành phụ thân như vậy thành kính cung phụng.

Lúc này Vu gia gia cũng là lưu tâm mắt, Trần Dương nếu thật có thể bái Phong Đô Đại Đế vi cha nuôi, vậy cho dù mười tám tuổi qua đi hai người giải trừ hôn nhân quan hệ cũng có thể tiếp tục đến Đại Đế phù hộ. Như vậy thô một cái đùi, tự nhiên không thể dễ dàng bỏ qua.

Độ Sóc trầm giọng trả lời: "Không tất." Lại một lần nữa nghe được lòng dạ không thuận, lúc này hắn thực khẳng định Vu Khôi người này thật sự thực không vừa mắt.

Vu gia gia có chút thất vọng, bất quá rất nhanh lại cao hứng đứng lên. Có thể được Phong Đô Đại Đế giáo dục, hơn nữa hai người từng có hôn nhân quan hệ, quỷ quái không dám quấy nhiễu, ít nhất có thể khẳng định Trần Dương sau này tuyệt không sẽ xảy ra chuyện. Hắn một cao hứng trở về gian phòng, đem Trần Dương trong tay đạo thuật thư rút ra cũng nói cho hắn biết: "Dương Dương, Vu gia gia từ hôm nay trở đi muốn giáo dục ngươi Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, ngươi muốn nghiêm túc học."

Trần Dương không biết Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp, nhưng thấy Vu gia gia trịnh trọng chuyện lạ liền gật đầu: "Hảo."

Kế tiếp thời điểm, Vu gia gia đem chính mình có thể dạy , không thể giáo tất cả đều một tia ý thức dạy cho Trần Dương. Hắn còn đem chính mình lĩnh ngộ sẽ không đâu đạo pháp tất cả đều ký lục tại sách nhỏ trong, sợ Trần Dương quên cái nào thuật pháp, còn cố ý phiền toái cổ mộ vị kia gửi qua bưu điện hoàn toàn mới Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp. Hắn sống không lâu, lại không thể tại dương gian đãi lâu, tự nhiên là thừa dịp chính mình còn tại đem có thể giao cho Trần Dương tất cả đều cấp đi ra ngoài.

Hảo tại cho dù hắn không tại, lấy Trần Dương thông tuệ có thể chính mình lĩnh ngộ. Liền tính lĩnh ngộ không , còn có Độ Sóc tại.

Trần Dương biết Vu gia gia đại nạn buông xuống, chính là không nghĩ tới mới vừa vào đông liền đã đến đại nạn. Sự phát đột nhiên, ban đêm thời tiết chuyển hàn, hắn còn đứng dậy xuất ra chăn bông xuống lầu đến Vu gia gia trong phòng, bởi vì lo lắng hắn lại trộm uống rượu quên đắp chăn.

Hắn đem chăn đắp hảo mới xuất hiện thân đi tới cửa, Vu gia gia tại phía sau hắn mở ra đăng cũng gọi lại hắn: "Dương Dương, lại đây cùng Vu gia gia trò chuyện."

Trần Dương kéo trương ghế dựa đến đầu giường ngồi xuống: "Ngài nói."

Vu gia gia hỏi hắn: "Thuật luật học đến thế nào? Gần nhất còn có quỷ quái quấy rầy ngươi sao?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu, cao hứng nói: "Đã nắm giữ đến không sai biệt lắm, ngày hôm qua ở trường học phía sau núi gặp được tưởng muốn hại chết ta quỷ quái, ta dùng thuật pháp đem nó đưa vào luân hồi."

"Không có trực tiếp chém giết?"

"Không có. Ta thấy nó trước không hại quá người, muốn là trực tiếp làm nó hôi phi yên diệt không khỏi quá mức tàn nhẫn. Như có thể đem nó siêu độ luân hồi, hãy bỏ qua nó."

Vu gia gia cười cười, Trần Dương không có bởi vì trước trải qua mà thiên giận oán hận quỷ quái làm hắn cảm thấy vui mừng. Chính là sát quỷ trảm quỷ cũng không nhưng nhân từ nương tay, hắn khuyên bảo nói "Quỷ cùng người nhất dạng, lương thiện giả có, ti tiện giả có, hung hãn giả cũng có. Đối với lệ quỷ ác linh tuyệt đối không thể mềm lòng, chúng nó nói không thể tin, càng không có lương thiện đáng nói, như thấy lập sát!"

Trần Dương: "Ta biết."

Vu gia gia nghĩ nghĩ, biểu tình càng vì nghiêm túc, hạ giọng khuyên bảo: "Bình thường nhiều hiếu kính đại — nhiều hiếu kính Độ Sóc, giống hiếu kính gia gia của ngươi, ba ngươi nhất dạng hiếu kính hắn."

Trần Dương: "A?"

Vu gia gia vỗ vỗ Trần Dương cánh tay, vẻ mặt 'Nhìn thấu hết thảy' thần toán biểu tình: "Tin ta, không sai."

Trần Dương: ". . . A."

"Trở về ngủ đi." Vu gia gia phất phất tay, làm Trần Dương trở về. Trần Dương đi vài bước, tại cửa nhà dừng lại, trong lòng đột nhiên xuất hiện giống muốn mất đi trọng yếu đồ vật cảm giác mất mác, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Vu gia gia.

Vu gia gia nằm ở trên giường nhìn theo hắn, ánh mắt thập phần bình thản, như là sắp phó một hồi thịnh yến rồi lại tâm tình bình tĩnh , vuốt lên quần áo thượng nếp uốn, cất bước đi trước, không có sợ hãi cùng lùi bước.

Trần Dương: "Ngủ ngon, Vu gia gia."

"Ngủ ngon."

Đây là Trần Dương cuối cùng một lần nghe được Vu gia gia nói lời từ biệt. Bởi vì ngày hôm sau Vu gia gia nằm ở trên giường, mặc vào tốt nhất quần áo, nhắm chặt song mâu, khóe miệng mang theo mỉm cười, đi được thực an tường.

Trần Dương hai tay bụm mặt, quỳ gối đầu giường, khóc không ra tiếng. Độ Sóc tại cửa nhà nhìn một lúc lâu, không tiếng động thở dài sau cuối cùng mềm lòng đi tới, cẩn thận đem Trần Dương lãm vào trong ngực đối hắn nói rằng: "Đừng khổ sở , ta còn tại."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Vu gia gia: Chết không nhắm mắt!

Chương 126: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 06

Mây đen tản ra, trăng tròn lạnh như băng tái nhợt, ánh trăng rơi tại đại địa thượng giống như phủ thêm một tầng ngân sương, lệnh chỉnh đống trường học biến đến dị thường lạnh như băng. Ồ ồ tiếng thở dốc cùng tiếng hít thở tại bên tai quanh quẩn, phân không rõ rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy phát ra tới. Có lẽ tiếng thở dốc là chính nàng ta phát ra tới thanh âm, nhưng một cái khác hô hấp là ai phát ra tới? Nàng không biết.

Nàng chỉ có thể hướng phía trước mặt chạy, bởi vì có cái gì theo sát nàng. Nàng nghe được đối phương hô hấp thanh âm, ngay tại sau lưng. Từ trong tim đến yết hầu, xoang mũi đều giống như bị hỏa cháy bỏng nhất dạng thống khổ mà còn hô hấp khó, nàng biết đây là kịch liệt vận động qua đi sinh ra hậu quả. Nhưng nàng không thể dừng lại, dừng lại liền sẽ giống mặt khác đồng bạn như vậy bị tha đi, giết chết.

Nàng đẩy ra sắp đặt thể dục thiết bị kho hàng cũng tướng môn hung hăng đóng lại, khóa tới cửa cùng sử dụng phía sau lưng để ở môn. Ngoài cửa đồ vật ở bên ngoài chàng môn, môn bị bị đâm cho không ngừng run rẩy. Nữ hài đem một ít so trọng thể dục thiết bị dọn đến phía sau cửa dùng để chận cửa, nàng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn đến bên ngoài vật kia bộ dáng, dữ tợn tễ thành một đống cực kỳ dữ tợn.

Nữ hài sợ hãi cực kỳ, cũng hối hận không thôi. Nàng không nên đáp ứng đồng học đề nghị nửa đêm đến trường học thám hiểm, rõ ràng gần nhất có học sinh ở trong trường học mất tích, nàng lòng hiếu kỳ như thế nào liền như vậy tràn đầy? !

Nàng ôm đầu gối ngồi xổm ngồi dưới đất, bưng lỗ tai từ từ nhắm hai mắt thần không dám nghe không dám nhìn, cầu nguyện nhanh chóng hừng đông. Bởi vậy không có nghe được bên ngoài nhìn như thần tình dữ tợn cực kỳ dữ tợn quỷ giống như nhìn thấy trong kho hàng nào đó đồ vật, biến đến dị thường phẫn nộ. Nàng cũng không thấy được đầu của mình trên đỉnh xuất hiện một cái thật lớn đầu lâu, đầu lâu le lưỡi ra rủ tại hạ phương, tiên dịch theo tiên hồng sắc đầu lưỡi tích đến mặt đất, phát ra 'Tí tách, tí tách' thanh âm. Đầu lâu tóc dài sắp thành một bó, rơi trên mặt đất lặng lẽ hướng nữ hài đi đi qua.

Nữ hài ban ngày trong nhất định không có kiên nhẫn nghe xong chỉnh trường học quỷ dị truyền thuyết, trong truyền thuyết không thể vào lầu hai nữ xí, không thể tại tam ban trong phòng học nhìn chằm chằm đồng hồ báo thức nhìn, không thể chiếu khu dạy học cửa gương cùng với. . . Tuyệt đối không thể vào gửi thể dục thiết bị kho hàng!

Nữ hài phát ra nức nở tiếng khóc, cửa quỷ quái va chạm môn càng vì dùng sức, nó trong miệng lương lại bị cướp đi, bởi thế cực kỳ phẫn nộ. Nhưng đã không kịp, tản ra tanh tưởi tiên dịch tích đến khóc nữ hài cánh tay. Nàng cảm thấy kỳ quái, trên đỉnh đầu không ngừng nhỏ tiên dịch, tò mò tiến đến mũi gian ngửi ngửi, kết quả bị kia cỗ tanh tưởi vị ghê tởm đến nôn mửa. Ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện trên đỉnh đầu bay một cái nữ thi đầu lâu, chính hướng nàng nhe răng mỉm cười, tiên hồng sắc đầu lưỡi rủ đến trước mặt nàng liếm mặt của nàng.

Mùi hôi thối trực tiếp bao lấy nàng khứu giác, huân đến nàng thẳng mắt trợn trắng. Càng vì ghê tởm chính là kia khối nữ thi đầu lâu mắt khổng cùng trong lỗ mũi không ngừng chui ra vặn vẹo bạch béo sâu, rụng đến nữ hài tóc cùng trên mặt.

"A a a a! ! !" Nữ hài điên cuồng tiếng thét, đẩy ra chận cửa khẩu thiết bị tưởng muốn chạy trốn đi ra ngoài, nhưng bị nữ thi đầu lâu tóc dài quấn lấy cổ mãnh liệt sau này tha rụng đến giữa không trung. Nữ hài hộc đầu lưỡi, ánh mắt thượng phiên, gian nan thống khổ giãy dụa.

Không biết khi nào bên ngoài đồng dạng mơ ước nữ hài quỷ quái đã biến mất không thấy, nhưng trong kho hàng một người một không có quỷ tâm tư chú ý nó. Đang lúc nữ thi đầu lâu muốn đem nữ hài cổ trực tiếp ảo đoạn khi, bên ngoài truyền đến hét lớn: "Theo gió tới, tụ khí vi thật. Gì tà không phục, phạm giả diệt hình. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô úc tuyệt Đại Đế pháp lệnh."

Kho hàng đại môn phá vỡ, mắt thường nhưng thấy bắn ra tro bụi, tro bụi trung một đạo bùa phá không mà xuất, cùng với Phong Đô sát quỷ nguyền rủa đâm thẳng trong kho hàng nữ thi đầu lâu. Thoáng chốc khói trắng cổn cổn, đầu lâu bị bùa bỏng phát ra tiếng thét buông ra nữ hài sau cấp tốc lui về phía sau, chớp mắt liền muốn chạy trốn.

"Muốn chạy? Không dễ dàng như vậy!" Trần Dương thân ảnh nhanh chóng chạy vào kéo tiến nữ thi đầu lâu tóc dài, khí lực cực đại tướng nàng vứt đến mặt đất tạp xuất lõm hố. Tạp đến nữ thi đầu lâu không có sức phản kháng sử dụng sau này chân đem nó đá chính, xoay người đến nó trước mặt đem đồng tiền khắc ở nó trước trán phương, dây đỏ cuốn lấy mười ngón kết ấn: "Tình thương tự sát mà chết không đi địa phủ đưa tin, tránh ở trong kho hàng hại chết tam điều mạng người. Hiện giờ liền tính ngươi tưởng đầu thai cũng phải đi trước địa ngục chuộc tội!"

Nghe vậy, biết rõ Trần Dương mục đích đồng thời sợ hãi địa phủ nữ thi đầu lâu phát ra tiếng thét cùng cầu xin tha thứ: "Ta biết sai rồi, cầu ngài buông tha ta!"

Hại nhân mạng ác quỷ, lệ quỷ đều không thể tin, không chỉ là Vu gia gia như thế giáo dục hắn, Độ Sóc cũng là như vậy giáo dục hắn. Trần Dương bất vi sở động, lập tức triệu Phong Đô quỷ sai: ". . . Chư tướng lao nhanh. Ngô trì chính lệnh. . . Vi ta đuổi đi. Vội vàng như Bắc Âm Huyền Thiên Phong Đô Đại Đế pháp lệnh."

Dây xích sắt đánh thanh cùng quỷ sai tiếng bước chân với ác quỷ trong mắt không khác thái sơn áp đỉnh, cả kinh chúng nó không ngừng lạnh run, liên giãy dụa cũng không dám đã bị tha đi. Kia quỷ sai còn cùng Trần Dương chào hỏi, dựa theo lệ thường, Trần Dương đốt mấy đĩnh vàng Nguyên Bảo cho hắn. Quỷ sai chối từ hai cái liền vui sướng hài lòng nhận lấy, thuận tiện lấy lòng đại tẩu: "Ngài tháng này trảo tứ chỉ ác quỷ, dựa theo lệ thường chúng ta đã ký lục xuống dưới, đến lúc đó nhất định sẽ không quên cho ngài luận công đi thưởng."

Trần Dương khoát tay cười nói: "Nhớ Độ ca trên đầu liền đi."

"Hảo. Không thành vấn đề." Phu phu nhất thể, nhớ ai trên đầu đều nhất dạng. Quỷ sai tỏ vẻ lý giải.

Đánh xong tiếp đón quỷ sai bước đi , dù sao hắn còn muốn chung quanh bắt giữ du hồn dã quỷ cũng thực bận rộn. Trần Dương duỗi cánh tay cùng chân tùng tùng gân cốt, tối nay giải quyết phụ cận mỗ cái khủng bố đồn đãi hồi lâu sơ trung trong trường học đầu làm ác ác quỷ, tháng này lượng công việc xem như hoàn thành. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía nằm trên mặt đất không biết là bị kháp vựng vẫn là dọa vựng nữ hài có chút phức tạp, đi qua dùng an thần nguyền rủa đem nàng cứu tỉnh.

An Mễ Du Du chuyển tỉnh, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng vừa rồi nhìn thấy nữ thi đầu lâu tiếng thét ra tiếng. Trần Dương run lên hạ bả vai ngăn chặn một bên lỗ tai, tại trước mặt nàng búng tay một cái: "An tĩnh."

An Mễ trố mắt nhìn hắn, Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đã không có việc gì , ngươi mau chóng về nhà đi." Nói xong hắn liền đứng dậy đem dây đỏ cùng với đồng tiền tệ triền hồi tay trái, sau đó hướng trong nhà đi đến. Lại không quay về Độ Sóc chỉ sợ muốn tới tìm hắn, hai người ước định hảo thời gian, nếu hai điểm sau hắn còn không có trở về, Độ Sóc liền xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn.

Kho hàng đại môn đại khai, lạnh như băng ánh trăng chiếu vào đến, hai tháng gió lạnh nha nha thổi mạnh, hình thành khủng bố thanh âm. Đã sớm dọa xuất một thân mồ hôi lạnh An Mễ toàn thân phát run sợ hãi không thôi đi theo Trần Dương phía sau, chạy đến trước mặt hắn hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi có phải hay không xx trung học cao tam niên cấp đệ nhất, gọi Trần Dương?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ngươi nhận thức ta?"

"Ta nhận thức. Ta cũng là này trường học, cao tam. Bất quá tại phổ thông ban, ta kêu An Mễ." An Mễ ngại ngùng cười cười, đột nhiên nhớ tới nàng mặt khác đồng học, sắc mặt nhất thời thay đổi: "Ta mặt khác đồng học bọn họ cũng ở trong trường học, làm như thế nào?"

Trần Dương: "Ta làm cho bọn họ ở cửa trường học chờ ngươi, các ngươi đồng thời kết bạn về nhà. Về sau không cần tùy tiện chạy đến loại địa phương này đến, chọc tới những cái đó không nói đạo lý ác quỷ, trực tiếp giết các ngươi. Sẽ không vĩnh viễn đều vận may, có thể vừa mới chờ đến người tới cứu các ngươi."

An Mễ xấu hổ quyển tóc nói rằng: "Ta biết sai, về sau cũng không dám . Bất quá, ngươi là thiên sư? TV trong phim ảnh mặt truyền phát tin thiên sư? Nguyên lai thật sự có." Nàng hai mắt tràn ngập sùng bái, Trần Dương không chỉ có là học bá, hơn nữa còn là tróc quỷ trừ tà thiên sư, hảo ngưu phê thao tác.

Trần Dương cười cười, thoáng nhìn An Mễ hai giáp đỏ bừng, vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng, lập tức ở trong lòng kéo cảnh linh. Hắn tính toán vô ý lộ ra chính mình đã có đối tượng sự tình đến cự tuyệt An Mễ, nếu An Mễ hướng hắn thổ lộ nói. Trước hắn dùng chiêu này cự tuyệt quá không ít nữ sinh, thực dùng được. Trần Dương tại cao nhị thời điểm cùng Độ Sóc kết thân, hơn nữa hắn tự mình giáo dục, đạo thuật tinh tiến không ít.

Từ trước kia bị quỷ quái trêu cợt đối tượng, không ngừng từ quỷ quái trong miệng chạy trốn bị săn thực giả chuyển vi săn thực giả, trở thành gần xa nổi tiếng khủng bố thiên sư. Không có quỷ quái quấy rầy sau, Trần Dương học tập phương diện có thể triển lộ thực lực chân chính, rất nhanh từ ở cuối xe lên tới tuổi trước thập, cuối cùng ổn tọa đệ nhất cũng có hi vọng thi đậu đến đế đô B đại. Hơn nữa Trần Dương lớn lên thực tuấn tú, tự nhiên mà vậy trở thành trường học rất nhiều nữ sinh thầm mến mục tiêu.

An Mễ nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương tuấn tú mặt nghiêng, trái tim khẩn trương phanh khiêu, nắm tay xiết chặt cho chính mình cố lên cổ động. Đương Trần Dương mở miệng: "Kỳ thật ta —" khi, An Mễ đột nhiên ngắt lời hắn, đẩy ngã ở trước mặt hắn, hai tay ôm quyền hành lễ: "Sư phụ, thỉnh thu ta làm đồ đệ!"

". . ." Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc: "Ta còn có việc, đi trước tái kiến không đưa." Nói xong dưới chân sinh phong, chớp mắt cũng chỉ còn lại có bối cảnh. An Mễ nhìn ra hai người ở giữa khoảng cách, mặc dù cảm phiền muộn nhưng nghĩ đến bọn họ tại giống một cái trường học đã cảm thấy chính mình còn có cơ hội. Gió lạnh nha nha quát hai tiếng, An Mễ lưng lạnh cả người, cả người run lên một chút liền hướng cửa trường học bay nhanh chạy.

Trần Dương rón ra rón rén mở cửa vào nhà, đi không hai bước, phòng trong ngọn đèn đại thịnh. Hắn nhìn về phía ngồi ở phòng khách Độ Sóc, lập tức đứng thẳng thân thể đi đến trước mặt hắn: "Còn tại chờ ta?"

Độ Sóc mắt nhìn thời gian: "Còn kém một phút đồng hồ." Kém một phút đồng hồ liền tới đêm khuya hai điểm, hắn vừa định nhích người, Trần Dương sẽ trở lại ."Hôm nay có chút vãn, lấy thân thủ của ngươi không nên tiêu phí rất dài thời gian, trên đường phát sinh ngoài ý muốn?"

Trần Dương ánh mắt vi lượng, gật đầu nói: "Ta đi kia sở chuyện ma quái trường học phát hiện có học sinh trộm lưu đi vào mạo hiểm, kết quả bị quỷ cuốn lấy. Cứu bọn họ thời điểm tiêu phí chút thời gian, bất quá hữu kinh vô hiểm." Hắn lôi kéo Độ Sóc tay áo nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ: "Ngươi sinh khí sao?"

Độ Sóc phiêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhịn không được vươn tay nhéo nhéo hắn gáy cũng nói rằng: "Không có." Hắn còn không đến mức bởi vì này điểm việc nhỏ sinh khí."Đi tắm rửa, đi ngủ sớm một chút. Ngày mai không là khai giảng?"

"Ân." Trần Dương gật đầu, bởi vì ngày mai khai giảng hơn nữa là cao tam học kỳ sau, muốn chuẩn bị cao khảo. Cho nên kế tiếp không thể nửa đêm đi ra ngoài tróc quỷ trừ tà, cũng không có thể thay Độ Sóc toàn công đức ."Ngươi đói sao? Ta tắm rửa xong liền chuẩn bị bữa ăn khuya."

"Không cần. Ta hỏi ngươi sự kiện, ngươi tróc ác quỷ vì cái gì làm quỷ sai nhớ đến tên của ta thượng?"

Trần Dương hướng Độ Sóc bên người nhích lại gần, ngoan ngoãn vươn ra cổ làm hắn nắm. Hơi hơi híp mắt tựa hồ có chút thoải mái, nghe vậy không thèm để ý trả lời: "Thay ngươi toàn công đức nha. Ngươi không là tiểu quỷ sai sao? Nếu muốn thăng chức hoặc là biến thành Quỷ Tiên nói liền yêu cầu công đức, ngươi hai năm nay trừ bỏ làm việc địa phủ công sự chính là bồi ở bên cạnh ta, giáo dục ta, không thời gian thay chính mình toàn công đức. Ta liền thay ngươi toàn nha."

Độ Sóc một viên mấy ngàn năm đều bình tĩnh vô sóng trái tim đột nhiên nhảy lên mấy cái, tần suất thất tự cảm giác làm hắn sợ run. Nắm bắt Trần Dương gáy thủ hạ ý thức thu hồi, tâm hồ tại trong khoảng thời gian này trong liên tiếp bị quấy cảm giác không quá hảo thụ.

Thân là Phong Đô Đại Đế Độ Sóc không cần loại này không khống chế được cảm giác, hắn cũng không quá thích. Bởi vậy rớt ra hai người ở giữa khoảng cách, hai tay bối trong người sau hướng Trần Dương nói rằng: "Đi tắm rửa đi."

Trần Dương không có nhận thấy được Độ Sóc xa cách, hướng trên lầu vừa đi vừa hỏi ý kiến: "Ta trước thay ngươi trải giường chiếu đi. Thời tiết chuyển lãnh, đến thêm tầng chăn mới được. Ta vừa rồi sờ tay ngươi, thực băng."

Hắn bản thân còn ngủ trên lầu chính mình ốc, Độ Sóc hai năm qua lại là ngủ Trần Dương cha mẹ phòng ngủ. Năm đầu Độ Sóc rất ít xuất hiện ngủ lại, năm thứ hai cũng là chậm rãi ngủ lại thời gian gia tăng, gần nhất càng là hàng đêm ngủ lại. Với Trần Dương mà nói tự nhiên hoan nghênh, dù sao nếu Độ Sóc không tại chỉnh tòa nhà trong cũng chỉ còn lại có hắn một người, vắng lặng cùng cô đơn không tốt như vậy thụ.

Độ Sóc ngón tay hơi hơi cuộn mình, hắn cũng không phải từng phát hiện chính mình nhiệt độ cơ thể thấp hơn thường nhân. Hắn rũ mắt cự tuyệt Trần Dương trải giường chiếu đề nghị: "Về sau cũng đừng đi trải giường chiếu ."

Nghe vậy, Trần Dương tại thang lầu thượng xoay người: "Vì cái gì?"

Độ Sóc: "Không quá thích hợp."

"Như thế nào sẽ?" Trần Dương hơi hơi trừng lớn ánh mắt: "Ta trước kia đều sẽ thay ta gia gia, Vu gia gia còn có ta ba mẹ trải giường chiếu , mùa đông thay bọn họ trải giường chiếu, giường sẽ ấm áp điểm ngủ đứng lên cũng sẽ thoải mái."

Độ Sóc mặt không đổi sắc chăm chú nhìn Trần Dương, đôi mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, ngữ khí có chút nguy hiểm: "Ngươi thay ta trải giường chiếu là bởi vì hiếu thuận?"

Trần Dương nháy mắt mấy cái, xoay người lên lầu: "Ta đi tắm rửa." Nghe được phía sau Độ Sóc hừ lạnh một tiếng, hắn nhanh hơn cước bộ trở về phòng tắm rửa, khó hiểu có chút chột dạ. Kỳ thật này không trách hắn, bởi vì Độ Sóc hai năm qua vẫn luôn giáo dục hắn đạo thuật, sau lại càng là quản lý hắn mỗ ta không quy luật sinh hoạt thói quen, dần dần làm Trần Dương càng ngày càng ỷ lại hắn, cảm thấy hắn giống huynh trưởng của mình, phụ thân.

Còn nữa, Độ Sóc mỗ ta thói quen giống như trong thôn trưởng bối nhất dạng, tỷ như yêu uống trà, yêu say rượu, còn yêu bối tay đứng thẳng. Không quen nhìn hắn tọa không tọa tướng, đứng không đứng dạng, nghiêm cấm hắn ăn đồ ăn vặt, nhất là kẹo. Càng trọng yếu hơn là từ khi Vu gia gia qua đời hậu thiên thiên buổi tối đi vào giấc mộng đến lo lắng vô cùng khuyên bảo hắn nhất định muốn hảo hảo hiếu thuận Độ Sóc, giống hiếu thuận cha mẹ nhất dạng hiếu thuận hắn.

Khuyên bảo hắn không sai biệt lắm ba tháng, đem Trần Dương vốn là bởi vì Vu gia gia qua đời thương cảm đều hoàn toàn hòa tan, thẳng đến cuối cùng cất bước Vu gia gia đã mặt không đổi sắc khóc không được.

Trần Dương hướng hoàn tắm mặc vào áo ngủ đi ra lau khô tóc sau, lặng lẽ mở cửa phát hiện dưới lầu phòng khách đã tắt đèn. Mà Độ Sóc cửa phòng nhắm chặt, vì thế hắn trộm xuống lầu đem giấu ở trong tủ treo quần áo chỉnh hộp đường vại lấy ra, giấu đến gian phòng của mình trong.

Đương hắn đóng cửa lại thời điểm, Độ Sóc cửa phòng mở ra. Hắn đi ra nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương cửa phòng cười lạnh hai tiếng, đổi chiều tại mái nhà từ cửa sổ nhìn tình hình bên trong, phát hiện Trần Dương nhìn đường vại giãy dụa hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là đem đường vại dấu đi chạy tới đi ngủ. Độ Sóc lúc này mới vừa lòng trở về phòng.

Độ Sóc vừa ly khai, Trần Dương lập tức từ trên giường đứng lên đem đường vại ôm đi ra, mở ra tiểu đèn bàn giảo hoạt hắc hắc cười. Một bên ôn tập sách giáo khoa một bên lột khai giấy gói kẹo, rất nhanh liền đem chỉnh hộp đường vại trong đường đều ăn sạch . Sau khi ăn xong chạy tới đánh răng trở về ngủ say trên giường, trên mặt còn treo móc nụ cười ngọt ngào.

Một tháng sau, sâu răng phá hư đến nha thần kinh bởi vậy đau đến nửa bên mặt đều chết lặng Trần Dương hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông nắm Độ Sóc tay áo không chịu phóng: "Đau."

Độ Sóc làm hắn khí đến không tính tình: "Ngoan, hiện tại nhìn nha sĩ." Bài khai miệng của hắn nhìn, may mắn chính là lạn hai khối, trong đó một viên phá hư đến nha thần kinh, cho nên đau đến nửa bên mặt đều chết lặng. Một khác khối bồi bổ liền đi, hắn còn trẻ không tới một ngụm nha toàn lạn phá hư địa phương bước.

Trần Dương nắm chặt Độ Sóc, ánh mắt hồng hồng , co rút cái mũi: "A."

Chương 127: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 07

Bổ hoàn nha trở về, Độ Sóc nghiêm cấm Trần Dương ăn đường. Vừa mới bắt đầu Trần Dương chỉ thiên phát thệ không bao giờ ăn, nhẫn hai ba tháng nha bổ hảo quên đau đã nghĩ ăn. Còn muốn trò cũ trọng thi trộm đường nhưng bị bắt vừa vặn, trong ngực ôm đường vại cúi đầu không nói. Độ Sóc ngồi ở đối diện sắc mặt khó coi: "Còn ăn vụng? Quên đau răng ?"

Trần Dương vội vàng lắc đầu, dừng một chút có chút ủy khuất nói: "Nhịn không được, muốn ăn."

"Nha trọng yếu vẫn là đường trọng yếu?"

Trần Dương nghĩ nghĩ, do dự mà nói rằng: "Đều trọng yếu." Thấy Độ Sóc sinh khí, hắn vội vàng đem đường vại buông xuống ai đến Độ Sóc bên người thật cẩn thận nắm lên hắn góc áo nói rằng: "Đường với ta mà nói cùng tam cơm nhất dạng, không ăn đường ta sẽ cả người khó chịu."

Độ Sóc liếc nhìn hắn một cái liền đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ khác, nhìn đều lười nhìn hắn. Đem đường vại lấy đi đứng dậy nói rằng: "Từ giờ trở đi hảo hảo chuẩn bị cao khảo, trong nhà đường ta sẽ tất cả đều thanh đi. Ta sẽ làm hàng xóm không cấp ngươi đường, ngươi muốn là dám lấy tiền cơm trộm mua đường liền tốt nhất đừng làm cho ta biết. Việc này không đến thương lượng, không phải ta thỉnh ngươi Vu gia gia cùng gia gia đi lên hàn huyên với ngươi tán gẫu."

"Không cần làm gia gia bọn họ lên đây đi." Trần Dương nhăn lui chỉnh khuôn mặt, ôm lấy gối ôm thực không vui. Nhưng Độ Sóc chiêu này quả thật đắn đo trụ hắn, muốn là hai vị gia gia biết nhất định sẽ mỗi ngày ban đêm đi vào giấc mộng đến niệm hắn. Hắn rầu rĩ không vui: "Ta đây không ăn."

Độ Sóc đối với Trần Dương thiết mặt vô tình, lại bối hắn tìm kiếm chế tác kẹo phương pháp chính mình tự tay chế tác, Phong Đô Đại Đế bài kẹo độc nhất vô nhị. Mỗi ngày đầu uy Trần Dương tam khối, dưỡng điêu miệng của hắn, làm hắn về sau cũng không muốn ăn bên ngoài kẹo. Hơn nữa có hắn thời khắc theo dõi, Trần Dương sau đó cũng liền thật không có ăn quá rất nhiều kẹo. Tuy rằng ngẫu nhiên vẫn là sẽ trộm kẹo, bất quá một lần không dám trộm rất nhiều, loại này thời điểm Đại Đế chỉ có thể mở con mắt nhắm con mắt, không phải nhạ buồn bực Trần Dương liền sẽ biến thành gia hiện ra - dữ dội tràng.

Khoảng cách Trần Dương cao khảo còn có hai tháng, hắn có nắm chắc khảo đến đế đô B đại bởi vậy cũng không có thực lo âu. Bất quá An Mễ dây dưa làm hắn cảm thấy có chút phức tạp, Trần Dương cự tuyệt thu An Mễ làm đồ đệ, nhưng An Mễ chưa từ bỏ ý định mỗi ngày đổ hắn, Trần Dương cảm giác nàng có chút điên cuồng. Hôm nay cũng thừa dịp hắn tan học ở cửa trường học đổ hắn, dẫn theo lam tử vạch trần bố nói rằng: "Ta nghe nói bái thiên sư vi sư muốn tam sinh ngũ lễ, ta dẫn theo thịt heo, chân gà cùng một cái cá chép, còn mang hoa quả tươi hoa thủy chờ cùng với học phí — "

Trần Dương từ bên cạnh đi nhiễu quá An Mễ cũng nói rằng: "Tam sinh là tam sinh tế, dùng cho tạ ơn thượng thiên gia thần. Ngũ lễ dùng cho kết hôn, cùng bái thiên sư vi sư không quan hệ. Ta không thu ngươi không là bởi vì này chút, mà là bởi vì ngươi không thích hợp."

An Mễ đuổi theo mau: "Không thử xem nhìn làm sao biết không thích hợp? Ngươi đều còn không có dạy ta, nói không chừng ta có trời cho."

Trần Dương nghỉ chân quay đầu hỏi nàng: "Ngươi có thể gặp quỷ sao? Ngươi bị quỷ đuổi giết quá sao? Ngươi không sợ quỷ sao? Nếu ngươi thật sự muốn học đạo thuật cũng không cần theo ta học, ta thật sự giáo không ngươi." Quỷ Đạo thuật pháp người phi thường có thể học.

An Mễ nghe không tiến những lời này, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương rời đi thân ảnh lẩm bẩm: "Gặp quỷ mà thôi, chỉ cần có thể gặp quỷ liền đi. Thấy nhiều tự nhiên sẽ không sợ, lại nói ta cũng không phải không có bị quỷ đuổi giết quá, đêm hôm đó cũng là ngươi cứu ta ." Nàng cười đắc ý, cảm thấy bái sư cũng là thực chuyện dễ dàng.

Hương dã líu lo với quỷ quái truyền thuyết nhiều mà khủng bố, trong đó cũng truyền lưu rất nhiều gặp quỷ phương pháp. Nhất điển hình chính là đem ngưu nước mắt mạt đến ánh mắt thượng có thể gặp quỷ, nhưng An Mễ tìm không thấy thịt ngưu lò sát sinh. Nàng lúc nhỏ ngược lại là gặp qua dưỡng ngưu nhân gia giết quá ngưu, đem ngưu cao cao điếu khởi, lại dùng cây búa chuy sát. Khi đó ngưu liền sẽ rơi nước mắt, đáng tiếc hiện tại gia dưỡng ngưu sẽ không dễ dàng đưa đi giết, liền tính già rồi cũng trở thành trong nhà thành viên nuôi.

Đương nhiên không chỉ là ngưu nước mắt có thể gặp quỷ, còn có đồ thi nê. Nghe nói người muốn là đem mộ phần thượng bùn đất vẽ loạn đến ánh mắt thượng cũng có thể gặp quỷ, nhưng không là tùy tiện đâu tòa mộ phần thượng thổ cũng có thể. Yêu cầu mồ mả tổ tiên, vạch trần mộ phần thượng biểu tầng đất khô, cũng không nên trúng tầng tán thổ, mà là muốn trong tầng bùn đất. Thấp dính dính mạt đến ánh mắt thượng tài năng cố định trụ, có năng lực gặp quỷ.

Nếu muốn đào mộ đầu thổ đương nhiên là muốn buổi tối trộm đi lấy, An Mễ không dám, vì thế tìm đến trước đi quỷ giáo thám hiểm tiểu đồng bọn thương lượng cùng đi đào mộ đầu đầu. Vài cái lúc trước bị dọa phá đảm tiểu đồng bọn sôi nổi cự tuyệt, cỡi xe đạp nhanh chóng về nhà, bọn họ trước không tin trên thế giới thật sự có quỷ, nhưng bị đánh mặt còn muốn đi đắc tội quỷ thì phải là tìm đường chết.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có mang kính mắt cao gầy nam sinh, sắc mặt hắn thanh bạch, gầy như que củi, bị kính mắt ngăn trở ánh mắt cơ hồ chỉ còn lại có tròng trắng mắt. Nếu cùng hắn một mình ở chung sẽ cảm thấy một loại mao cốt tủng nhiên cảm giác sợ hãi, nhưng An Mễ cùng kính mắt nam sinh từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên.

Tuy rằng cũng hiểu được hắn có chút cổ quái nhưng không có hoài nghi, dù sao kính mắt nam sinh từ hai năm trước lại đột nhiên thay đổi tính cách, hơn nữa Trần Dương cùng hắn cùng lớp cũng không phát hiện dị thường. Kia đã nói lên kính mắt nam sinh không thành vấn đề, An Mễ nghĩ như thế đồng thời vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Cũng là ngươi giảng nghĩa khí."

Kính mắt nam sinh đẩy kính mắt, chỉ còn lại có đậu tử đại con mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm An Mễ, tràn ngập chỉnh khối ánh mắt tròng trắng mắt bộ phận nhìn qua phá lệ tàn nhẫn khủng bố. Hắn nói rằng: "Gặp quỷ phương pháp có rất nhiều loại, không nhất định phải đồ thi nê."

An Mễ kinh hỉ hỏi ý kiến: "Thật vậy chăng? Mau nói cho ta biết!"

Kính mắt nam sinh nói: "Ngươi nghe qua nuốt sống quạ đen mắt, từ nay về sau đêm có thể gặp quỷ truyền thuyết sao?"

"Quạ đen mắt nuốt chi, làm người ta thấy gia mị. Hoặc nghiên nước chú mục trung, đêm có thể gặp quỷ." Trần Dương khép lại sách vở, ngẩng đầu hỏi Độ Sóc: "Thật vậy chăng?"

"Ân." Độ Sóc đem trong tay thư quyển buông xuống, nhìn về phía Trần Dương. Ánh mắt quá mức chuyên chú khiến cho Trần Dương chú ý, hắn ngồi dậy: "Làm sao vậy?"

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi khoái thành niên ."

Trần Dương ngồi xếp bằng , nghe vậy cười nói: "Đúng vậy. Vu gia gia nói ta thành niên còn có một đại cơ duyên, không biết là cái gì. Ta mười sáu tuổi cơ duyên là Độ ca ngươi, nên sẽ không mười tám tuổi cơ duyên vẫn là Độ ca ngươi đi." Nói xong hắn liền chính mình lắc đầu bật cười: "Nào có cùng cá nhân mang hai lần cơ duyên ?"

Độ Sóc: "Ngươi mười tám tuổi sau, chính là chúng ta quan hệ chính thức xác định thời điểm. Tưởng hảo không?"

Trần Dương sửng sốt: "Vu gia gia nói làm ta sau trưởng thành, nhận ngươi đương cha nuôi."

"Ta không có khả năng đương ngươi cha nuôi." Độ Sóc rũ mắt, sắc mặt bình tĩnh: "Ngươi ta bái đường thành thân, quy củ nhất dạng không rơi đi hoàn. Chúng ta vợ chồng quan hệ môi chước chi ngôn, cha mẹ chi mệnh, thiên địa nhưng chứng. Nếu ngươi tưởng giải trừ quan hệ cũng có thể, nhưng ta cũng sẽ rời đi, vĩnh viễn không tái xuất hiện tại trước mặt của ngươi."

Trần Dương sốt ruột hỏi: "Vì cái gì? Không thể là thân nhân sao?"

Độ Sóc ánh mắt chuyển lãnh: "Ta không cần nhi tử, lại càng không yêu cầu huynh đệ."

Trần Dương sửng sốt, hoàn toàn không biết nên như thế nào đáp lại. Duy nhất có thể xác định chính là hắn không nghĩ Độ Sóc rời đi, thân nhân của hắn tất cả đều rời đi hắn, hắn cũng không có bằng hữu, không có huynh đệ tỷ muội. Duy nhất bị hắn coi là phụ thân, huynh trưởng, thổ lộ tình cảm bằng hữu Độ Sóc, không thể mất đi.

Hắn chân tay luống cuống bộ dáng nhìn qua đáng thương lại đáng yêu, Độ Sóc thần sắc hơi hoãn, ánh mắt biến đến nhu hòa rất nhiều, làm được Trần Dương trước mặt hống hắn, nhắc nhở hắn: "Ta chỉ yêu cầu thê tử, chỉ cần có thể làm bạn ta bạn lữ." Hắn tại Trần Dương bên tai nhẹ nói nói "Ta có thể cùng hắn ngủ, có thể ôm hắn, thân hắn, nói yêu thê tử của hắn."

Mềm nhẹ trầm thanh âm như là con nhện nhổ ra ti, nhìn như mềm mại vô lực lại có thể đem con mồi chặt chẽ niêm trụ, vô luận như thế nào cũng chạy không thoát.

Độ Sóc nhéo nhéo Trần Dương gáy, tại tai của hắn rủ thượng hạ xuống nhẹ nhàng không dấu vết tế hôn, sau đó bứt ra rời đi. Ngồi vào Trần Dương đối diện mặt, khôi phục bình thường tin cậy đạm mạc bộ dáng, vẫn duy trì hai người chi gian an toàn khoảng cách."Kế tiếp hai tháng hảo hảo chuẩn bị cuộc thi, công khóa ôn tập đến thế nào?"

"Còn, còn đi." Trần Dương máy móc tính trả lời.

Độ Sóc cười khẽ hai tiếng, nói rằng: "Nhiều chú ý kỳ quái người. Hai năm trước tết Trung nguyên có chỉ thủy quỷ phụ thân vào trên thân người, hại chết không ít người. Âm sai tróc bộ không đến nó, nó thực giảo hoạt, thường xuyên phụ thân ngụy trang thành người bình thường. Hai năm nay đến bởi vì chết đi không ít người, cho nên khiến cho Phong Đô chú ý."

"Ta biết ."

Độ Sóc ngước mắt thấy Trần Dương vẫn là mộng ngốc bộ dáng liền rõ ràng nói rằng: "Ngươi còn mấy tháng thời gian chậm rãi tưởng, không cần rất sốt ruột. Hiện tại đi trước ngủ đi, không phải ngày mai sáng sớm không tinh thần."

Trần Dương đứng dậy chạy về phòng nhào lên trên giường, đem chăn tráo đến cùng đỉnh đem cả người đều bao vây lại, từ dưới sàng lấy ra bản 《 mệnh lý chính tông 》 xem xét, cùng sử dụng bát tự thần sát hợp hôn tính hắn cùng Độ Sóc hôn nhân như thế nào. Kháp ngón tay tính ra tính đi, đầu tiên là can chi ghép thành đôi, tiếp theo là ngũ hành cân bằng ghép thành đôi, sau đó là hôn duyên dài ngắn, cuối cùng là thần sát ghép thành đôi. Trong lúc còn có tính cách, bọn họ ở chung hai năm, tính cách không tính đang lo lắng trong phạm vi.

Còn lại can chi, ngũ hành, hôn duyên cùng thần sát ghép thành đôi thế nhưng đều có thể khép lại, giống như bọn họ là trời sinh một đôi. Trần Dương có chút nghi hoặc, đem thần sát hợp hôn thư tịch khép lại lần nữa thả lại dưới sàng, ghé vào trên giường nghiêm túc tự hỏi hắn cùng Độ Sóc quan hệ.

Bọn họ là vợ chồng quan hệ, cha mẹ đồng ý, đã lạy thiên địa, thiên kinh địa nghĩa vợ chồng quan hệ. Mười tám tuổi sau, ngủ đồng thời, ôm đồng thời, thân, thân đồng thời, Trần Dương chậm rãi đem chăn kéo đến trên đỉnh đầu, mặt nhiệt đến mạo khí. Một lát sau, Độ Sóc gõ cửa tiến vào: "Như thế nào đem đầu mông tại chăn trong?"

Trần Dương đem chăn xốc lên, hai má đỏ ửng không biết là bởi vì ý thức được hai người thân mật quan hệ vẫn là bị tử mông đi ra . Hắn ho nhẹ hai tiếng sau nói rằng: "Không. Ngươi có việc?"

"Ân, hôn chúc ngủ ngon." Độ Sóc ngồi ở trước giường, đại chưởng chế trụ Trần Dương gáy, tại hắn không kịp phản ứng thời điểm đem hắn áp đến trước mặt, sau đó hôn môi của hắn trăn trở mút vào. Một lát sau buông ra, ngón tay cái vuốt ve Trần Dương hồng nhuận môi, mặt trên còn lưu lại một chút trong suốt chất lỏng. Mà Trần Dương bản nhân đại thụ kích thích, hoàn toàn vô pháp phản ứng.

"Như thế nào, xảy ra chuyện gì nha?"

"Hôn chúc ngủ ngon."

"Không phải như thế."

Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Sớm một chút thói quen. Ngủ ngon."

Trần Dương nhìn theo Độ Sóc rời đi, sau một lúc lâu đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, Độ Sóc vừa rồi hôn chúc ngủ ngon hẳn là chính là vợ chồng ở giữa hôn chúc ngủ ngon, cùng bình thường hôn cái trán không giống. Hiện tại muốn sớm một chút thói quen, về sau tài năng bình tĩnh đối mặt. Nhưng là — "Không phải nói cho ta thời gian chậm rãi tưởng sao?" Hắn còn chưa mở bắt đầu tưởng liền tiến vào vợ chồng ở chung hình thức là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Rời đi Trần Dương gian phòng cũng thuận đi hắn dưới sàng kia bản 《 mệnh lý chính tông 》 bát tự thần sát có lợi bộ sách Độ Sóc cười cười, đem này bản bóp méo quá bộ sách ném vào thùng rác.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Quên đánh dấu những lời này: Quạ đen mắt nuốt chi, làm người ta thấy gia mị. Hoặc nghiên nước chú mục trung, đêm có thể gặp quỷ. — lão bản 《 bản thảo cương mục 》

Chương 128: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 08

Gà gáy thời điểm sắc trời vi lượng, đứng lên không đến nửa giờ, toàn bộ thiên tất cả đều sáng, như là đắp không trung đại hắc màn sân khấu đột nhiên chi gian bị xốc lên, ánh sáng tất cả đều chiếu vào đến. Đầu ngõ truyền đến bánh xe lăn quá gập ghềnh đá phiến lộ thanh âm, xa xa cũng truyền đến thét to thanh, đại kiều hai bên tất cả đều là sáng sớm bán đồ ăn người. Trần Dương vùi đầu bái hoàn cháo trong chén nhanh chóng ném xuống bát đứng dậy hô: "Ta ăn no ."

Nói xong đã bắt khởi túi sách tưởng muốn chạy."Đứng lại." Độ Sóc kêu trụ hắn, đốt mặt bàn dư lại trứng gà: "Mang theo."

"A." Trần Dương đem thượng có thừa ôn trứng gà chộp vào lòng bàn tay, hướng cửa nhà hoạt động: "Ta đây đến trường đi."

Độ Sóc rũ mắt: "Ân. Buổi tối trở về chúng ta bàn lại nói."

Trần Dương thiếu chút nữa bị cánh cửa trượt chân, nhưng là không có cự tuyệt, chỉ nói thanh 'Biết ' liền hướng cửa nhà chạy. Đem xe đạp dắt đi ra cưỡi đi lên lưu đến bay nhanh, đương hắn đi tới cửa thời điểm nguyên bản chuyên chú với uống cháo Độ Sóc đột nhiên ngước mắt, ánh mắt gắt gao ngóng nhìn Trần Dương, mâu trong tất cả đều là ý cười.

Trần Dương rất nhanh tới trường học, trong trường học trước sau như một náo nhiệt. Hắn đi đến lớp cửa thời điểm nghe được bên trong náo nhiệt thảo luận, dẫn đầu nhìn về phía trên khung cửa sắt lá, đúng là chính mình lớp. Cái này kỳ quái , hắn lớp là toàn giáo cao tam trọng điểm lớp, mỗi ngày buổi sáng lại đây cũng nghe được bọn họ ngâm nga bài khoá thanh âm, bằng không chính là vùi đầu làm bài.

Hắn vừa đi vào đi, ngồi cùng bàn liền lôi kéo hắn thần bí nói: "Ngươi có biết chúng ta ban có người chết sao?"

"Ai?" Trần Dương nhìn quanh bốn phía, trọng điểm ban học sinh đều rất sớm liền tới trường học lên lớp. Hiện tại mới bảy giờ rưỡi, trong ban người liền đều không sai biệt lắm đến đông đủ.

Ngồi cùng bàn nói rằng: "Còn có ai? Không phải là cái kia vẫn luôn với ngươi tranh đệ nhất nhưng luôn là bị đặt ở thứ hai vạn năm lão nhị sao? Hắn bình thường còn tổng học ngươi tới trễ, mỗi lần đều thải điểm đến trường." Hắn trong giọng nói chẳng hề để ý, cũng là có chút trào phúng ý tứ hàm xúc tại. Không thể trách hắn không có đồng học tình nghĩa hoặc là không tôn trọng tử nhân, thật sự là không có biện pháp tôn trọng cái kia kính mắt nam.

Trần Dương đem túi sách bỏ vào khóa bàn trong, không xác định hỏi: "Hay là tung tin vịt. Ta ngày hôm qua còn nhìn thấy hắn, nhìn qua hoàn hảo hảo cũng không sinh cái gì bệnh nặng."

Ngồi cùng bàn nói: "Thật sự, ba mẹ hắn sáng nay đến trường học nháo, nói là trường học việc học áp lực rất nhiều con mình bức tử ." Hắn đè thấp âm lượng nói rằng: "Nghe nói hắn nửa đêm trộm đi đến kia tòa chuyện ma quái trung học phía sau núi thắt cổ tự sát, hắn mụ mụ buổi sáng gọi hắn rời giường khi không gặp đến người, còn tưởng rằng đến trường đi. Nhưng sáng nay hơn sáu giờ đồng hồ khi, trong nhà hắn lão nhân làm ác mộng, nói là mơ thấy tôn tử tại kia tòa Mộ Phần Sơn bị treo cổ , bộ dáng thập phần thê thảm, làm trong nhà người nhanh chóng đi nhặt xác. Không chịu nổi trong nhà lão nhân ma liền thật sự đi xem, ai biết thật sự nhìn đến nhi tử thi thể. Khoái bảy giờ thời điểm, liền nâng con mình thi thể đến trường học nháo, mới đến học sinh cũng biết."

Trần Dương đem sách vở lấy ra, mở ra đến ngăn chặn số trang ngẩng đầu nói rằng: "Hắn không giống sẽ thắt cổ tự sát."

"Cũng không phải là. Cho nên đại gia đều nói hắn là nửa đêm bị quỷ mê, lừa đi thắt cổ tự sát. Kia sở trung học cùng phía sau núi, vốn là liền tà môn." Ngồi cùng bàn cũng xuất ra sách vở, đề cập kia sở chuyện ma quái trung học cùng âm tà phía sau núi thần tình e ngại hòa hảo kỳ.

Trong miệng hắn chuyện ma quái trung học chính là mấy tháng trước An Mễ đám người đi thám hiểm, mà Trần Dương cứu bọn họ cũng đem trung học trong hại nhân quỷ quái chém giết. Tuy rằng kia sở trung học không có lệ quỷ hại nhân, nhưng vẫn có không ít du hồn dã quỷ, bởi vậy hoang phế không ít.

Trung học phía sau núi là phụ cận hương trấn thập phần nổi danh Mộ Phần Sơn, từ đàng xa nhìn lục ý dạt dào, sinh cơ khả nhân. Nếu là đến gần liền sẽ phát hiện cho dù là tại đại thái dương dưới như cũ cảm thấy âm lãnh không thôi, nếu đi đến đi vào bên trong liền sẽ đột nhiên sinh ra mao cốt tủng nhiên cảm cùng khó hiểu kích động cảm. Mộ Phần Sơn nguyên danh vi hoàng thổ sơn, sở dĩ được xưng là Mộ Phần Sơn là bởi vì cả tòa sơn trên cơ bản ba bước một tiểu mộ phần, ngũ bước một đại mộ phần.

Cả tòa sơn đều là nấm mồ, ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy sấm người. Không trách kính mắt nam ở nơi đó thắt cổ tự sát bị hoài nghi là bị quỷ mê, dù sao người bình thường thắt cổ tự sát cũng tuyệt không sẽ chạy đến Mộ Phần Sơn đi tự sát, đều phải chết làm chi còn dọa chính mình?

Trước bàn nghe được bọn họ thảo luận, xoay người lại đây nói rằng: "Nói không chừng a. Kính mắt nam vốn là liền âm dương quái khí, ai biết hắn ý tưởng."

Trần Dương: "Người chết như đèn tắt, vẫn là tôn trọng điểm hảo."

Nghe vậy, ngồi cùng bàn cùng trước bàn nhún nhún vai, từng người trở về học tập. Trường học lãnh đạo rất nhanh đi ra khống chế cục diện, các lão sư cũng đi ra trấn an học sinh, khuyên bảo học sinh nếu áp lực đại ngàn vạn muốn tìm bọn họ hoặc là cùng gia trưởng tán gẫu, không cần dằn xuống đáy lòng. Cao tam học sinh việc học vốn là liền bận rộn, học sinh tự sát loại chuyện này không đến một ngày thời gian liền không người thảo luận.

Trần Dương tính toán tan học sau đi Mộ Phần Sơn nhìn xem, xác nhận có phải hay không quỷ quái quấy phá. Nếu không là kia liền tốt nhất, nhưng hắn tại tan học trên đường trở về bị An Mễ cuốn lấy. Trần Dương thở dài: "An Mễ, ta thật sự không thể giáo ngươi."

An Mễ sắc mặt trắng bệch, trước mắt thanh hắc, nhìn qua phá lệ tiều tụy. Nàng nói rằng: "Ta có thể gặp quỷ ."

"Ngươi có thể gặp quỷ?" Trần Dương mày nhăn lại: "Ngươi làm cái gì?"

"Quạ đen mắt nuốt chi, làm người ta thấy gia mị. Hoặc nghiên nước chú mục trung, đêm có thể gặp quỷ." An Mễ run rẩy môi nói rằng: "Ta đem quạ đen mắt nghiền nát thành chất lỏng tích tiến trong mắt, cho nên hiện tại buổi tối có thể gặp quỷ ." Nàng không dám nuốt sống quạ đen ánh mắt, liền nghiền nát thành chất lỏng."Nếu ngươi không hài lòng, ta có thể nếm thử đem quạ đen lạ mắt nuốt rụng." Dù sao nàng còn có một khối quạ đen mắt.

Trần Dương kinh giác tình thế nghiêm trọng: "Ngươi từ nơi này bắt được quạ đen?" Phía nam người căn bản không chào đón quạ đen, đem quạ đen coi là sẽ mang đến tai hoạ điểu. Cho nên loại này điểu rất ít xuất hiện, nếu có cũng chỉ tại thâm sơn lão lâm hoặc phần mộ nhiều địa phương xuất hiện, bởi vì quạ đen thực hủ thi."Ngươi đi quá Mộ Phần Sơn? Tại tối hôm qua?"

An Mễ gật đầu, lộ ra tái nhợt tươi cười."Ngươi thu ta làm đồ đệ, được không?"

Trần Dương lắc đầu cự tuyệt: "Không nói đến ta căn bản không có biện pháp giáo dục ngươi, đơn luận ngươi hành vi quá mức, cố chấp ngoan cố, tâm thuật bất chính, cho dù ngươi có thể học tập đạo thuật ta cũng tuyệt không sẽ giáo ngươi."

"Vì cái gì? !" An Mễ sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đến dữ tợn: "Ngươi nói ta không thể gặp quỷ, hiện tại ta có thể gặp quỷ ngươi lại không chịu dạy ta! Ngươi là cố ý đúng hay không?"

Trần Dương vẻ mặt bình tĩnh hờ hững: "Ngươi cho ta là cố ý cũng được, nhưng ngươi phải biết quạ đen thông linh cũng mang thù, ngươi tự tiện bắt giữ nó đào ra nó ánh mắt nuốt ăn luôn, cẩn thận bị nó quấn lên." Hắn hướng trước đi vài bước, lại xoay người nhìn chằm chằm An Mễ hỏi nàng kính mắt nam tử cùng nàng có không có vấn đề gì.

An Mễ biểu tình mờ mịt: "Ai chết?"

"Ngươi không biết?" Trần Dương nhíu mày, kính mắt nam tử cùng An Mễ không có vấn đề gì? Hắn nhớ rõ kính mắt nam cùng An Mễ quan hệ không tệ, lúc trước tại kia sở chuyện ma quái trung học trong chỉ thấy đến kính mắt nam."Tính , ngươi tự giải quyết cho tốt."

An Mễ sắc mặt âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương bóng dáng, chậm rãi sắc mặt biến đến có chút lo âu, miệng nỉ non nói rằng: "Chết? Như thế nào sẽ chết ? Hắn không là quỷ sao? Làm sao có thể chết? Gạt người đi."

Trần Dương tại Mộ Phần Sơn dạo qua một vòng, nhìn đến kính mắt nam người nhà cùng bà cốt. Bọn họ nơi này tập tục là tự sát chết người muốn thỉnh bà cốt đến tự sát địa điểm đem hồn gọi trở về đến, như vậy hảo mang về trong nhà đưa vào luân hồi đạo. Nếu không vừa mới chết hồn phách vô tri vô giác không có ý thức, dễ dàng lạc đường. Nương theo lấy bà cốt chiêu hồn ngâm tụng, kính mắt nhà trai người bi thương tiếng khóc nhuộm đẫm bi thương không khí.

Kính mắt nam treo cổ chính mình địa phương là khỏa cây lệch tán, chạc thượng bộ cái ngón cái thô thằng bộ. Thằng bộ cách mặt đất cũng không cao, nhìn ra lấy kính mắt nam thân cao liền tính đem cổ treo lên đi, chân cũng sẽ không cách mặt đất. Giống nhau dưới loại tình huống này là điếu không chết người , trừ phi trúng tà hoặc là tử ý chí phi thường cường liệt. Nhưng nếu tử ý chí phi thường cường liệt liền không tất yếu đem thằng bộ bộ đến cách mặt đất gần như vậy, như vậy chỉ biết cho chính mình bằng thêm thống khổ cùng giảm nhỏ tử vong tỷ lệ.

Chính là. . . Xem xét không xuất khác thường.

Trần Dương đứng ở cách đó không xa nhìn bà cốt chiêu hồn, tính toán chờ bọn hắn đều đi rồi lại đi gần điểm nhìn. Nhưng là bà cốt tại chiêu một trận hồn sau đột nhiên đình chỉ động tác, cũng thần sắc nghiêm túc đôi mắt kính nam gia nhân nói rằng: "Các ngươi này đơn sinh ý ta không làm được, phó hạ tiền đặt cọc toàn lui."

Kính mắt nam gia nhân vội vàng giữ lại bà cốt: "Ngài tại sao có thể không làm đâu? Ngài không nhận hồn con ta hồn làm như thế nào? Hắn không được tại sơn dã gian đương cái đáng thương du hồn dã quỷ sao? Ngài xin thương xót, tiền không là vấn đề."

Bà cốt cước bộ vội vàng: "Tiền không là vấn đề, đích xác không là tiền vấn đề, là ngươi nhi tử có vấn đề."

Kính mắt nam gia nhân: "Ta, con ta có vấn đề gì? Lục bà ngài có chuyện cứ việc nói thẳng, biệt che giấu , hiện tại sự tình gì đều so ra kém con ta."

Bà cốt biểu tình khó xử đến cực điểm, cuối cùng tại kính mắt nhà trai người tắc đỏ thẫm bao hạ nói rằng: "Nếu các ngươi cho ta ngày sinh tháng đẻ không sai, kia đã nói lên các ngươi nhi tử hai năm trước sẽ chết . Ai, thiên cơ không thể lộ, ta là thật không dám đắc tội vài thứ kia." Nàng liên tục xua tay, làm đồ đệ thu dọn đồ đạc đi được thật nhanh, như là mặt sau đuổi theo khủng bố đồ vật nhất dạng.

Kính mắt nam gia nhân hai mặt nhìn nhau, bọn họ không hiểu đây là có chuyện gì. Nếu nhi tử sớm hai năm trước sẽ chết , kia hai năm nay trong nhi tử là ai? Ngẫm lại liền hảo một trận mao cốt tủng nhiên, bọn họ bản không nghĩ tin tưởng bà cốt nói, nhưng nhi tử hai năm qua tính cách quả thật thay đổi không ít. Lần thứ hai đem ánh mắt đầu hướng trước mắt thằng bộ, coi như nhìn đến thằng bộ như ác quỷ bổ nhào vào bọn họ trước mặt, sợ tới mức mấy người chạy trối chết.

Hai năm trước? Trần Dương đi đến kia khối cây lệch tán hạ, đưa tay đem thằng bộ gỡ xuống đến. Mới vừa gỡ xuống đến, sắc trời lập tức tối sầm, cất giấu trong rừng cây một đám hắc vũ quạ đen đạp nước phi xuất chi đầu, phát ra không rõ thô dát tiếng kêu. Trần Dương thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn chằm chằm trong tay thằng bộ, xoay người về nhà.

Trở lại trong nhà sau hắn đã đem thằng bộ đưa cho Độ Sóc: "Độ ca ngươi xem một chút này thằng bộ, nó có vấn đề gì hay không?"

Độ Sóc tiếp nhận thằng bộ, đến trong tay của hắn thằng bộ đột nhiên biến đến tổn hại bất kham còn sấm thủy, giọt nước mưa tích đến trên mặt bàn rất nhanh hội tụ thành tiểu than thủy, còn tản ra mùi hôi thối. Trần Dương tìm tấm vải, sau đó đem thằng bộ cầm lại đến phóng tới bố mặt trên, đi trong phòng tắm lấy điều sát tay khăn mặt dính ướt trở về thay Độ Sóc sát tay: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? Ta một đường cầm lại tới cũng không có thủy a."

Độ Sóc đem hắn trong tay ấm áp khăn mặt lấy đi qua, bắt lấy Trần Dương tay trái lại thay hắn sát tay."Cái kia thằng bộ là trói chặt thủy quỷ thủ chân thằng bộ, trước kia chết đuối người sống thời điểm liền sẽ đưa bọn họ tay chân đều buộc thượng dây thừng. Ngươi xem một chút thằng kết, tất cả đều là bế tắc."

"Lớp chúng ta trong có một cái nam sinh tại Mộ Phần Sơn thắt cổ tự sát, dùng chính là này điều dây thừng. Người nhà hắn thỉnh bà cốt chiêu hồn, bà cốt chiêu đến một nửa nói nam sinh từ lúc hai năm trước sẽ chết . Lúc ấy ta liền hoài nghi hắn với ngươi đêm qua nói thủy quỷ khả năng có chút quan hệ, hiện tại nghe ngươi vừa nói như thế, ta liền càng xác định thật sự là hắn cùng thủy quỷ có quan hệ." Trần Dương chơi đùa thằng bộ nói rằng: "Ta đoán, hắn hẳn là ngay tại hai năm trước bị thủy quỷ phụ thân."

Độ Sóc: "Ân, thực đại khả năng."

Trần Dương nhíu mày, đem ban ngày gặp được An Mễ sự tình báo cho Độ Sóc."Ngươi nói nàng đi theo nam sinh tử có không có vấn đề gì?"

Độ Sóc hỏi lại: "Nàng ăn quạ đen mắt?"

"Không có." Trần Dương lắc đầu: "Nàng đem quạ đen mắt ma thành nước đồ tại trong ánh mắt."

"Sống không được."

"Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Quạ đen mang thù, thông linh, móc xuống quạ đen mắt liền nhất định sẽ bị trả thù. Liền tính quạ đen không trả thù, nàng cũng sống không được. Trời sinh quỷ nhãn không là người như thế nào đều có thể có, nàng có thể nhìn thấy quỷ, quỷ cũng có thể nhìn thấy nàng, cũng biết nàng có thể nhìn thấy chúng nó. Ngươi chính mình ngẫm lại trước mười mấy năm như thế nào tới? Nàng không là học đạo thuật liêu tử, không có đạo thuật bàng thân, không người nhưng cứu, tự tìm tử lộ."

Trần Dương mềm lòng, chính là cảm thấy An Mễ có lẽ tội không đáng chết: "Không có cách nào?"

Độ Sóc ngữ khí bình tĩnh vô sóng: "Nàng tự làm tự chịu."

Trần Dương ôm lấy Độ Sóc ngón giữa: "Thật sự không có biện pháp?"

Độ Sóc bất đắc dĩ: "Không thể không biện pháp. May mắn nàng không có nuốt sống quạ đen mắt, nếu không ai đều cứu không được nàng. Chính là đem quạ đen mắt chất lỏng đồ tại trong ánh mắt, rửa đi liền hảo. Dùng quả bưởi diệp, đào chi nấu thủy đến tẩy, hai người trừ tà."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Cám ơn Độ ca. Bất quá ta chỉ giúp An Mễ lúc này đây, hy vọng nàng có thể có sở trưởng thành."

Độ Sóc tọa thẳng thân thể, nắm bắt Trần Dương gáy làm hắn làm được bên người đến: "Lại đây, chúng ta nói chuyện." Trần Dương mông mới vừa dính vào trên ghế sa lông lập tức nhảy dựng lên: "Ta tắm rửa đi."

"Ngồi xuống." Độ Sóc cường ngạnh đem Trần Dương đặt ở trên ghế sa lông cũng nói rằng: "Sự tình mở ra đến nói, ngươi tài năng càng hảo suy xét rõ ràng."

"Kia. . . Ngươi muốn nói gì?"

Độ Sóc sắc mặt như thường đem một quyển hai centimet hậu tập vở lấy ra đưa cho hắn: "Ngươi có thể vừa nhìn vừa hãy nghe ta nói, trước nói cho ngươi quá. Nếu ngươi mười tám tuổi sau hôn nhân của chúng ta quan hệ giải trừ, ta liền sẽ rời đi mà còn về sau cũng sẽ không xuất hiện. Nếu hôn nhân quan hệ không có giải trừ, đây là vợ chồng chi gian yêu cầu thực hiện nghĩa vụ."

"Vợ chồng nghĩa vụ?" Trần Dương nhất thời cảm thấy trong tay tập vở như ngàn cân trọng. Hắn mở ra đệ nhất trang, rõ ràng hai cái chữ to: Động phòng.

Độ Sóc phiêu mắt, bưng lên chén trà uống. Hắn nói rằng: "Đây là cơ bản nghĩa vụ." Nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung: "Không bao quát thêm vào thời gian không giới hạn trong phòng ngủ hôn môi, ôm chầm, những thứ này là mặt khác nghĩa vụ."

Trần Dương ánh mắt tràn ngập hoài nghi: "Ta tuổi còn nhỏ, ngươi không nên gạt ta."

"Ta đã lừa gạt ngươi?" Độ Sóc ánh mắt chuyển lãnh.

Trần Dương chần chờ lắc đầu: "Không có." Độ Sóc quả thật không lừa hắn, ít nhất hiện nay mới thôi quả thật không phát hiện Độ Sóc lừa hắn. Về phần không có bị phát hiện , nếu không phát hiện đâu tới lừa gạt?

Độ Sóc sắc mặt hơi tế: "Hảo hảo nhìn. Cơm chiều ta đến chuẩn bị."

Trần Dương kinh ngạc: "Ngươi biết làm cơm?"

Độ Sóc: "Thử xem."

Thử xem kết quả là phòng bếp không ngừng phát ra binh lánh bàng lang tiếng vang, đáy nồi xuyên cái động. Mà Độ Sóc mặt so đáy nồi còn hắc, hai tay của hắn bối trong người sau, xuyên vây quần biểu tình nghiêm túc đối Trần Dương nói rằng: "Nhưỡng rượu cùng nấu cơm khó khăn nhất dạng đại, yêu cầu kiên nhẫn cùng bí phương. Ta hẳn là trước tìm được bí phương động thủ lần nữa."

Trần Dương: Không, nấu cơm chỉ cần kỹ xảo.

"Chúng ta đi bên ngoài ăn đi."

Lúc này Độ Sóc cũng nói không nên lời bên ngoài thực vật không sạch sẽ nói, chỉ ứng thanh liền đi đổi thân sạch sẽ quần áo. Hai người cùng nhau xuất môn ăn cơm, trở về thời điểm liền phát hiện trên bàn thằng bộ ném, mà trên mặt đất có một bãi ướt sũng thủy tí, còn có chút sềnh sệch. Thủy tí từ cửa nhà lan tràn đến trong phòng, Trần Dương theo thủy tí đuổi tới hẻm khẩu, đứng ở đầu cầu biên.

Độ Sóc từ phía sau hắn đi tới: "Thủy quỷ từ nơi này chạy trốn, nó hẳn là phụ thân vào những người khác trên người. Đi thôi, đi ngươi nói cái cô bé kia trong nhà. Nếu nàng cùng người chết có quan hệ, thực đại có thể là thủy quỷ bám vào trên thân người dẫn nàng đi tróc quạ đen mắt."

Trần Dương: "Thủy quỷ mục tiêu kế tiếp là An Mễ?"

"Ân." Vì thế hai người đi dạo bước đến An Mễ trong nhà, dọc theo đường đi chậm Du Du cũng không nóng nảy, Độ Sóc càng là cự tuyệt tọa xe bus. Hắn nói: "Chờ trời tối hoàn toàn tiếp qua đi. ."

Trần Dương: "Chỉ mong biệt bị dọa ngốc." Bầu trời tối đen bách quỷ dạ hành, An Mễ chỉ sợ sẽ bị dọa phá hư.

Chờ hai người đi đến An Mễ gia phụ cận thời điểm, sắc trời hoàn toàn đen xuống. Mà An Mễ trong nhà truyền ra từng trận tiếng thét, không nhiều lắm một hồi chỉ thấy đến An Mễ thất kinh trốn tới thân ảnh. Trần Dương nhìn đến tại An Mễ phía sau đi theo một đoàn màu đen sương mù dày đặc, vụ trung không ngừng có quỷ mặt lộ xuất, gắt gao theo sau An Mễ. Trần Dương nhanh hơn tốc độ bắt lấy An Mễ, ngang nhau đuổi phía sau nàng quỷ khí ngưng kết màu đen sương mù dày đặc: "Thiên địa huyền tông, vạn khí bản căn. Sắc!"

Sương mù dày đặc trung quỷ quái nhất thời tan tác như ong vỡ tổ, mà An Mễ bắt lấy Trần Dương cánh tay khóc cầu xin tha thứ: "Ta biết sai, ta không muốn gặp quỷ, không nghĩ tái kiến quỷ . Ngươi cứu cứu ta đi, Trần Dương."

Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương kéo ra phía sau, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn An Mễ: "Bên ngoài quỷ quái càng nhiều, trở về phòng đi." Sau đó cúi đầu xem xét Trần Dương bị nắm hồng cánh tay, mày nhăn lại

An Mễ chẳng biết tại sao cảm thấy Độ Sóc so quỷ quái càng đáng sợ, nàng trong lòng lo sợ bất an lại dịch không động cước bước: "Trong phòng. . . Thiệt nhiều quỷ."

Nghe vậy Trần Dương nói rằng: "Ngoài phòng có môn thần phù hộ, phòng trong cũng có táo thần, thổ thần chờ chư vị gia thần bảo hộ, quỷ quái như thế nào đi vào đi? Ngươi còn làm mặt khác cái gì?"

An Mễ dùng sức lắc đầu: "Không có, thật không có."

"Quạ đen vong linh tuy rằng sẽ ngăn trở ngươi, cho ngươi vô pháp được đến gia thần phù hộ. Nhưng chỉ cần ốc trạch tại, gia thần liền nhất định tại, không đạo lý quỷ quái còn có thể xông vào." Trần Dương đi vào An Mễ gia đình, tại cửa nhà nhìn đến khe cửa thượng chảy ra một tia máu đen, mở cửa vừa thấy phát hiện môn trên đỉnh bị bát huyết."Máu chó đen? Khó trách môn thần không có phù hộ gia đình."

An Mễ cha mẹ không ở nhà, còn ở lại nhà máy trong công tác, cho nên đêm nay chỉ có An Mễ một người tại gia. Trần Dương tại nhà của nàng trong đi rồi một vòng, phát hiện cung phụng gia thần vị trí đều bị bát bẩn thỉu, liên táo đài cũng bát thượng máu chó đen."Gia thần bị bát bẩn thỉu, chọc giận bọn họ, khó trách không phù hộ ngươi. Hôm nay ai tới nhà ngươi?"

An Mễ ấp úng: ". . . Trần, Trần Thái."

Trần Thái, thắt cổ tự sát kính mắt nam. Trần Dương ánh mắt lợi hại, lớn tiếng quát lớn: "Ngươi rốt cuộc còn làm những thứ gì? ! Nếu ngươi không nói, ai đều cứu không được ngươi!" An Mễ biết rõ kính mắt nam đã tự sát thân vong, lại tại nhìn thấy hắn khi còn làm hắn tiến vào gia môn, phân minh có cổ quái.

An Mễ kích động nói: "Ta cũng là tối hôm qua mới biết được, thật sự. Là hắn nói với ta quạ đen mắt có thể gặp quỷ, hắn muốn cho ta nuốt quạ đen mắt, nhưng là ta sợ hãi liền trộm đem quạ đen mắt ma thành chất lỏng mạt đến ánh mắt thượng, sau đó lừa hắn ta đã ăn. Chính là chúng ta tại tách ra thời điểm, ta, ta nhìn thấy có đủ phao đến sưng tấy trắng bệch thi thể đứng ở Trần Thái phía sau, khống chế Trần Thái thân thể, nhìn chằm chằm ta khi ánh mắt thực thèm nhỏ dãi. Ta sợ hãi, bỏ chạy ."

"Hôm nay hắn tới tìm ngươi, ngươi còn dám làm hắn tiến vào?"

"Hắn nói quạ đen mắt có thể sợ hậu quả, ta một sợ hãi liền phóng hắn tiến vào. Hắn vừa tiến đến liền thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm ta xem, cũng không nói nói. Ta sợ hãi, lấy cớ đi gọi điện thoại tìm bằng hữu đi theo ta. Đi ra liền không gặp đến hắn, tìm một vòng, hắn đột nhiên liền từ phía sau cửa phác lại đây kháp trụ ta cổ, một bên đem quạ đen mắt hướng ta miệng tắc, một bên điên cuồng chất vấn ta 'Ngươi gạt ta! Ngươi gạt ta! !' " An Mễ ôm bả vai sợ hãi lui thành một đoàn: "Ta thật sự thực sợ hãi, vừa rồi ta đang tắm, tẩy đến một nửa này đó quỷ quái liền từ phòng tắm sắp xếp thủy khẩu, miệng thông gió chui đi ra."

Trần Dương nhìn về phía Độ Sóc: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Độ Sóc không quá tưởng lý An Mễ sự tình, nhưng thấy Trần Dương hỏi liền trả lời: "Thủy quỷ phụ thân nhân loại hai năm, quan sát thân thể thích hợp. Cảm thấy nàng không tệ, lừa gạt nàng ăn quạ đen mắt có thể gặp quỷ. Thủy quỷ bản thân là quỷ, liền tính phụ thân người thân cũng có thể tu luyện Quỷ Đạo, duy nhất phiền toái là một khi phụ thân người thân liền không thể gặp quỷ, phụ thân sau đó người thân cũng không có thể cải tạo. Cho nên lừa gạt nàng ăn quạ đen mắt sau liền đi tự sát, hồn phách đi ra sau tưởng muốn cướp chiếm nàng thể xác."

"Nhưng là An Mễ lừa gạt thủy quỷ, dẫn đến thủy quỷ kế hoạch thất bại. Bất quá ngay cả như vậy, thủy quỷ cũng sẽ không buông bỏ An Mễ thân thể. Hắn mượn dùng chết đi Trần Thái thể xác trở về gặp An Mễ, khinh nhờn gia thần, bức bách An Mễ ăn quạ đen mắt." Trần Dương ánh mắt dừng ở An Mễ trên người: "Thủy quỷ sẽ không bỏ qua An Mễ, đúng hay không?"

An Mễ hơi kinh ngạc: "Đối."

Trần Dương đứng lên: "Cho nên ngươi muốn trang tới khi nào?"

An Mễ sửng sốt: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Trần Dương vén lên tay áo, trên cánh tay hồng ngân đã biến đến thanh hắc: "An Mễ khí lực không có lớn như vậy. Quan trọng nhất là trên người của ngươi mùi hôi thối vẫn là rất nặng." Cho dù nàng bức bách An Mễ ăn quạ đen mắt, ăn luôn nàng hồn phách, hơn nữa lợi dụng An Mễ thân thể trộm đi thằng bộ từ kiều thủy để hạ du về nhà trong, nhanh chóng tắm rửa một cái. Chính là như vậy dày đặc mùi hôi thối căn bản ngăn không được.

An Mễ thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn thẳng Trần Dương, ánh mắt nhanh chóng biến thành đậu tử lớn nhỏ, còn lại tất cả đều là quỷ dị tròng trắng mắt. Vốn là thấp đát đát tóc giờ phút này càng là ướt đẫm, áo ngủ cũng ướt đẫm, nặng trịch đi xuống trụy trong suốt nước bẩn. Tanh tưởi vị từ trên người nàng không ngừng dũng mãnh tiến ra, miệng độ cung cong đến khóe miệng, trong cổ họng phát ra thanh âm đã biến thành thô dát nam âm: "Bị các ngươi phát hiện , kia liền ngại ngùng, chỉ có thể mời các ngươi đem linh hồn tặng cho ta ăn luôn."

Nói xong, nàng liền bay tới giữa không trung, cả người sưng tấy trắng bệch, giống như trong nước phao lâu mất đi huyết sắc tái nhợt. Nàng hướng Trần Dương phác lại đây, Trần Dương còn chưa kịp động thủ, nàng đã bị Độ Sóc một cước đá phi, toàn bộ quỷ hồn đều bị đá ra An Mễ thân thể. Trần Dương đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, bên cạnh hắn còn có Phong Đô âm sai, không cần phải hắn thượng.

Vì thế Trần Dương thối lui đến Độ Sóc phía sau, Độ Sóc lại là đem trước hai ngày mới từ Phong Đô 'Mượn đến' câu hồn tác khóa lại thủy quỷ: "Hại chết cửu điều mạng người, tử tội." Liền trực tiếp đem thủy quỷ đánh đến hồn phi phách tán.

Trần Dương nhớ rõ Độ Sóc trước nói qua thủy quỷ trong hai năm hại chết ngũ điều mạng người, cũng đưa bọn họ hồn phách ăn luôn. Hiện tại tăng thêm Trần Thái, An Mễ, còn có hai người là ai?

Độ Sóc: "Phụ mẫu nàng."

An Mễ cha mẹ căn bản không có tại xưởng trong đi làm, bọn họ tối hôm qua thượng đã bị quỷ hồn hại chết. Bởi vì An Mễ giết chết quạ đen lấy đi quạ đen mắt, bị quạ đen trả thù, quạ đen đưa tới vong linh ăn luôn An Mễ cha mẹ linh hồn, cho nên An Mễ cha mẹ bị An Mễ hại chết, mà An Mễ lại đem chính mình hại chết.

Trần Dương không biết như thế nào đánh giá An Mễ, cũng không rõ nàng vì cái gì đối quỷ thần việc như vậy cảm thấy hứng thú. Với hắn mà nói, nếu như có thể đủ tránh cho tự nhiên là tận lực tránh cho chạm đến quỷ thần, cho nên căn bản không thể lý giải An Mễ cố chấp.

Cuối cùng hai người báo nguy, trải qua kiểm tra An gia tam khẩu tử quả thật cùng hai người không quan hệ, nhưng ở truy tra trong quá trình lại phát hiện An Mễ trên người tất cả đều là thấp hoạt dính dịch. Mà này đó dính dịch hàm chứa bèo rong rêu xanh, đến từ chính đại kiều đáy sông. Nhưng An Mễ từ lúc buổi chiều tứ điểm nhiều chung tử vong, mà giám định, này đó vật chất là tại năm giờ đến hơn bảy điểm chung thời gian đoạn lây dính thượng. Điểm đáng ngờ thật mạnh vả lại chết kiểu này quỷ dị, cuối cùng bị liệt vào bí mật hồ sơ, nhiều năm khó giải.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Hôm nay canh hai đi, đem âm thân phiên ngoại kết thúc. Xe phiên ngoại tại mã, nhưng không nhanh như vậy.

Giải thích vài cái vấn đề nhỏ:

1, phiên ngoại kỳ thật là tại chậm rãi trả lời trước văn lưu xuống một ít vấn đề nhỏ, bao quát như thế nào cùng Đại Đế nhận thức, kết âm thân này đó (quạ đen mắt câu chuyện này có điểm dư thừa. ). Tình cảm tiến triển không có nhiều hơn miêu tả, miêu tả đứng lên độ dài quá dài, cho nên có chút quá độ sẽ rất nhanh.

2, nhìn đến rất nhiều người hỏi Vu Linh Thứu kết cục, hắn chạy về ổ, nhưng là Trung Ương quỷ đế Chu Khất bị Đại Đế phái đi tróc bộ Vu Linh Thứu, bên kia còn có rất nhiều tăng lữ tại chờ Vu Linh Thứu, cho nên hắn là trốn không thoát đâu. Chu Khất sẽ đem hắn mang về địa ngục lần nữa giam giữ, lúc này xuống chút nữa đánh vào vô gian địa ngục, trốn không thoát.

Không trực tiếp viết hắn kết cục là bởi vì lấy Đại Đế tính cách sẽ không để cho Dương Dương đi giải quyết Vu Linh Thứu, hoặc là chính mình ra tay, Đại Đế ra tay không có gì nhìn đầu, nhất chiêu giây sát.

PS: Tối hôm qua thượng làm cái cực kỳ sa điêu mộng. Không biết là không là bởi vì nhìn rất nhiều bình luận 'Thật là thơm' duyên cớ, làm mộng là nhất bộ khởi điểm np chủng mã nam thăng cấp sử, chủng mã nam cùng vài cái xinh đẹp muội tử tạo thành thần quái tróc quỷ đội, vốn là thực nghiêm túc nội dung vở kịch, đột nhiên chủng mã nam hô lên chính mình đội ngũ danh "Thật là thơm tróc quỷ đội" .

Ta trực tiếp bị này sa điêu thao tác bừng tỉnh, trừng giường thân chính trong thầm mắng sa điêu. Ta làm sai cái gì muốn mơ thấy như vậy sa điêu mộng?

Chương 129: Phiên ngoại · âm thân 09

Trần Dương cao khảo sau khi kết thúc triệt để chơi xấu trong nhà không ra khỏi cửa, tại thành niên kỳ hạn đã đến trước đáp ứng Độ Sóc tiếp tục hai người ở giữa hôn nhân quan hệ. Tương ứng , hắn nhất định thực hiện hai người ở giữa vợ chồng quan hệ. Mười tám tuổi thành niên đêm, liền cùng Độ Sóc viên phòng, triệt để thành vợ chồng quan hệ. Chắc chắn, không cách nào quỵt nợ không thể ly hôn quan hệ.

Cả tháng bảy thời điểm thu được B đại trúng tuyển thư thông báo, Trần Dương thu thập nghề nghiệp ngồi trên xe lửa cùng Độ Sóc cùng đi đế đô đến trường. Vu gia gia trước lưu cho hắn nhất trương chi phiếu, tạp trong tồn không ít tiền, đầy đủ tiền trả hắn học phí cùng sinh hoạt phí. Bất quá đế đô không có phòng ở, Trần Dương dừng chân nói, Độ Sóc liền không chỗ ở.

Độ Sóc tuy rằng không thường xuyên xuất hiện tại dương gian, nhưng hai người cũng cần một chỗ không gian, không thể mỗi lần gặp mặt đều đi mướn phòng. Vì thế Trần Dương tại trụ một học kỳ ký túc xá sau ở trường học phụ cận phòng cho thuê, trường học phụ cận có không ít lão phòng ở, hoàn cảnh thanh u giá cả tiện nghi. Cho nên rõ ràng thuê tứ năm, đem này trở thành chính mình và Độ Sóc an ổn tiểu gia.

Độ Sóc tại Trần Dương đại nhị kia năm lựa chọn tại dương gian đế đô tìm phân sai sự, cũng chính là sau lại Đại Phúc tổng cục cục trưởng. Đại Đế không thực nhân gian khói lửa không biết củi gạo du muối quý, chính là nghe Trần Dương oán giận quá một lần tiền thuê nhà phí trướng giới liền lấy tiền duy nhất đem tứ năm tiền thuê nhà phí đều giao . Trần Dương kinh ngạc không thôi, khi đó mới biết được Độ Sóc tại dương gian tiếp sai sự.

Trần Dương hỏi hắn: "Tiếp cái gì sai sự?"

Độ Sóc: "Nhìn phong thuỷ."

"Ngươi còn sẽ nhìn phong thuỷ?" Trần Dương đi chân trần oa tại bố nghệ trên ghế sa lông, ôm gối ôm nghe vậy quay đầu lại hỏi vừa trở về Độ Sóc.

"Sẽ một chút." Độ Sóc đem khăn quàng cổ tháo xuống treo lên giá áo thượng, thoát hạ hài làm được sô pha đem Trần Dương kéo vào trong ngực. Hắn nói rằng: "Ta nói cái gì bọn họ đều tín, nói như vậy cần ta nhìn phong thuỷ vấn đề cũng tương đối ít, hơn nữa không khó." Yêu cầu Độ Sóc nhìn phong thuỷ giống nhau là quan hệ đến quốc gia số phận, loại tình huống này thiếu càng thêm thiếu, trong một năm thậm chí đều không cần hắn ra tay. Nhưng chỉ cần ra tay, có thể thoải mái giải quyết.

Trần Dương gật gật đầu, tưởng nhìn gia đình phong thuỷ công tác. Vì thế nói rằng: "Ngươi này có tính không tư tiếp khoản thu nhập thêm? Nếu như bị Phong Đô phát hiện có thể hay không tao trừng phạt?"

"Không tính. Sẽ không."

Trần Dương mặt mày cong cong, bỗng nhiên nói rằng: "Đối , ta ngày hôm qua bỗng nhiên mơ thấy Vu gia gia. Hắn nói mấy ngày nay muốn tới xem ta, không biết sẽ lấy cái gì hình thức trở về. Vu gia gia nói hắn cùng quỷ sai quan hệ rất tốt, quỷ sai làm việc thiên tư thả hắn ra theo ta gặp mặt."

Vu Khôi bây giờ là Bình thành thành hoàng, một thành thành hoàng không thể một mình rời đi bảo hộ thành thị. Trừ phi hắn tìm được người thay đổi vị trí của mình, nhưng là không thể rời đi rất nhiều ngày. Độ Sóc không yên lòng nghĩ này đó, trong đầu bỗng nhiên hiện lên Vu Khôi mặt, lập tức bắt đầu cảm thấy đau đầu. Hắn thiếu chút nữa quên chính mình lúc trước tại Vu Khôi trước mặt thề son thề sắt tỏ vẻ hôn ước trở thành phế thãi nói, hiện giờ không chỉ không trở thành phế thãi, còn đem Trần Dương sách ăn vào bụng, hàng đêm đại bị cùng miên.

Anh minh thần võ, sát phạt quả quyết Phong Đô Đại Đế lần đầu cảm thấy thoáng chột dạ, hắn ho nhẹ hai tiếng, hỏi Trần Dương: "Ngươi cùng Vu Khôi. . . Khụ, Vu gia gia nhắc tới quá ta sao?"

"Ta quên." Trần Dương xoay thân nói rằng: "Vu gia gia chỉ đi vào giấc mộng đến nói với ta hơi có chút nói bước đi, giống như rất bận. Không quan hệ, chờ hắn đến lại nói cũng nhất dạng."

Độ Sóc tưởng Vu Khôi nếu biết thân phận của mình, hiện tại cũng lệ thuộc Phong Đô, xem như thủ hạ của hắn. Nhìn tại chính mình làm hắn thủ trưởng trên mặt mũi, ít nhất hẳn là sẽ không truy cứu. Dù sao hắn là Phong Đô Đại Đế.

Đại Đế tưởng tượng thực tốt đẹp, Vu gia gia tuy rằng không có vạch trần hắn, nhưng này hoàn toàn là nhìn tại Trần Dương trên mặt mũi. Lúc ấy hắn mượn dùng một cái chỉ còn ba ngày dương thọ lão nhân thân thể, đương nhiên là trải qua lão nhân đồng ý cùng hắn công bằng giao dịch mới mượn dùng thân thể. Một đường tìm kiếm được Trần Dương thuê phòng, đè xuống chuông cửa, nhìn thấy Trần Dương mở ra môn liền giơ lên hiền lành khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Dương Dương, Vu gia gia tới nhìn ngươi ."

Trần Dương đầu tiên là chần chờ một hồi, rất nhanh nhận ra hắn, cao hứng mở cửa ra đem hắn nghênh vào nhà trung. Gia tôn lưỡng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông hỗ tố ba năm qua từng người sinh hoạt, Vu gia gia nói rằng: "Ta bên kia hoàn hảo, nói tóm lại cũng không tệ lắm. Dương Dương ngươi thì sao? Quá đến thế nào? Tiền đủ dùng sao? Ở trường học có hay không bị khi dễ? Ta nghe nói hiện tại vườn trường bạo lực thực đáng sợ, ngươi ngàn vạn phải cẩn thận."

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ta không sự, thực hảo. Không có gặp được vườn trường bạo lực, liền tính gặp được bọn họ cũng đánh không lại ta. Tiền đủ dùng , Vu gia gia để lại rất nhiều. Vu gia gia, ngài lần này cần ở trong này ở bao lâu?"

Vu gia gia: "Ba ngày. Ta mượn dùng khối này thân thể chỉ còn lại có ba ngày thọ mệnh."

Trần Dương lúc này đối với sinh ly tử biệt việc này đã nhìn đạm, biết Vu gia gia chỉ đợi ba ngày mặc dù cảm phiền muộn nhưng cũng không quá lớn bi thương. Dù sao lúc này biệt ly cũng không đại biểu vĩnh biệt, bọn họ vẫn có tái tụ là lúc. Vì thế hắn nói sang chuyện khác, đối Vu gia gia nói rằng: "Ta cho ngài pha trà."

Vu gia gia ngạc nhiên: "Ngươi không là ngại trà khổ, vẫn luôn không chịu uống sao?"

Trần Dương mỉm cười: "Độ Sóc thích."

"Đại — Độ Sóc? Các ngươi còn ngụ cùng chỗ. Dương Dương, ngươi lúc trước đem Vu gia gia nói nghe đi vào, đương thật đem Độ Sóc trở thành phụ thân nhất dạng hiếu thuận?"

Trần Dương gật đầu: "Ân."

Vu gia gia: "Kia đại — Độ Sóc phản ứng gì?"

Khụ khụ! Trần Dương mãnh liệt ho khan hảo vài tiếng, thiếu chút nữa thốt ra 'Không chỉ cao hứng hơn nữa dị thường hưng phấn' những lời này. Lung tung gật đầu: "Không, không phản đối."

Vu gia gia cho rằng nhận cha nuôi đường cong cứu quốc diệu kế thực thi thành công, vui mừng vừa lòng gật đầu. Chợt nhìn thấy trong phòng có rất nhiều đồ vật đều là đầy đủ, căn cứ hắn suy đoán hẳn là thuộc loại tình lữ bộ đồ. Nhìn về phía đang tại châm trà Trần Dương, tưởng hắn hiện tại cũng có 21 tuổi, là nên có bạn gái lúc. Có lẽ tiếp qua không lâu chính mình còn có thể ôm thượng tôn tử, hắc hắc.

Vu gia gia càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy ngày thật đẹp diệu.

Môn từ ngoại mở ra, Độ Sóc từ bên ngoài đi tới. Tại lối vào chỗ đổi dép lê, nhìn đến một đôi xa lạ lão nhân hài tâm tư vừa động liền đoán được Vu Khôi đến . Hắn bất động thanh sắc đi đến phòng khách, cùng Vu gia gia đối diện. Vu gia gia đứng dậy, thái độ bình thản trung mang theo cung kính hòa thân thiết, đem Độ Sóc trở thành khách nhân tiếp đón hắn ngồi xuống uống trà.

Độ Sóc hơi hơi nhướng mày, đi tới ngồi ở Vu gia gia đối diện. Vu gia gia thái độ coi như nhiệt tình, tán gẫu đề tài Độ Sóc đều có thể tiếp thượng, trong lúc nhất thời không khí thế nhưng còn rất hài hòa. Sau một lúc lâu, Trần Dương đến phòng bếp nấu cơm, đem đồ ăn làm tốt bưng lên bàn còn nhìn thấy hai người liền Phong Đô cùng dương gian quỷ hồn quy hoạch hạng mục công việc tán gẫu đến thực đầu nhập.

"Vu gia gia, Độ ca, có thể ăn cơm ."

Vu gia gia đứng lên, đi rồi hai bước dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm Trần Dương: "Ngươi gọi hắn cái gì?"

Trần Dương mắt nhìn Độ Sóc: "Độ ca a."

"Không lớn không nhỏ, kêu bá phụ." Vu gia gia không nể mặt quát lớn.

Trần Dương vẻ mặt mạc danh kỳ diệu, qua lại nhìn hai người cuối cùng nói rằng: "Chính là Độ ca là ta trượng phu, kêu bá phụ không là bối phận loạn sao?"

"Cái gì trượng phu? Nói bậy cái gì?" Vu gia gia da mặt bắt đầu run rẩy, chợt nhớ tới hắn nhìn đến những cái đó tình lữ bộ đồ đều đại đến quá phận, như là hai nam nhân đồ dùng. Trong tủ giày chỉ có đại số đo nam nhân giầy, không có nữ nhân giầy. Hắn run rẩy hỏi: "Dương Dương, ngươi thành thật cùng gia gia nói, mười tám tuổi sau có hay không cùng Độ Sóc giải quyết hôn ước?"

"Không đâu." Trần Dương có chút ngại ngùng cười: "Chúng ta đã danh xứng với thực."

Vu gia gia trước mắt xuất hiện một vòng lại một vòng lốc xoáy, thiếu chút nữa đem mình cấp giảo đi vào. Hắn trừng mặt không đổi sắc không hề lòng áy náy Phong Đô Đại Đế, một lúc lâu nghẹn xuất một câu: "Đại thí mắt tử!"

Từ nay về sau, Vu gia gia liếc mắt nhìn liếc Đại Đế, không mang nửa điểm tôn kính.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Phong Đô Đại Đế: Khụ, Vu gia gia.

So Đại Đế tiểu thiên tuế Vu gia gia: Thối không biết xấu hổ.

Không cần chờ mong xe, ta mới mã ba nghìn tự, vẫn không thể phóng.

PS: Hy vọng không nên để ý văn trung trượng phu, thê tử như vậy từ ngữ, thê, tề cũng, phối ngẫu ý tứ, như vậy lý giải liền hảo.

Chương 130: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 01

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Khấu gia mặt khác cùng thế hệ không giống, hai lúc ba tuổi đã bị đưa ly Khấu gia tổ đình. Nguyên nhân là mạng cách của hắn cùng Khấu gia tổ đình cùng với phần mộ tổ tiên sở tại Bút Giá sơn tương hướng, cho nên từ tiểu tại trung tâm thành phố đọc sách đến trường lớn lên. Bất quá hắn cùng trong nhà người quan hệ đều rất tốt, ngày lễ ngày tết cũng trở về tổ đình. Cho dù tương hướng cũng cần thời gian quá trình, chỉ cần không phải trường trụ liền không có việc gì.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh bảy tuổi tả hữu tại nghỉ hè trong lúc hồi Khấu gia tổ đình, còn tuổi nhỏ đạo thuật đã có chút thành tựu. Hắn tại trẻ tuổi Khấu gia con cháu trung thiên phú thượng giai, Khấu gia người bởi vậy càng vì yêu thích hắn. Tại đã bị trong nhà trưởng bối nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh sau, bối kiếm gỗ đào nghiêm trang chững chạc hướng các trưởng bối nói rằng: "Ba ba mụ mụ, thúc thúc bá bá, thẩm thẩm chị dâu nhóm, Tuyên Linh muốn đi ôn tập đạo pháp công khóa ."

Lúc đó còn thập phần tuổi trẻ không có kết hôn Khấu đại bá xoa xoa hai tay ưỡn mặt nói rằng: "Ta đến giáo Tiểu Tuyên Linh được không?"

"Không cần." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh thực rõ ràng cự tuyệt, tuy rằng Khấu đại bá đạo thuật là Khấu gia trong đám người tốt nhất, nhưng hắn làm người thật là làm người không dám gật bừa."Lần trước đại bá thuyết giáo ta, kết quả mang ta đến trấn trên đi bộ, đem ta quên ở trấn trên chính mình chạy về gia đi ngủ."

Khấu đại bá bị vạch trần, ngại ngùng hướng Khấu gia người cười ngượng: "Gặp được bằng hữu nhiều tán gẫu hai câu, liền, liền quên."

"Mỗi lần đại bá nói muốn dạy ta, cuối cùng đều chính mình chạy trốn không có bóng dáng. Ta mới không cần đại bá giáo, chính mình sẽ." Nói xong, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh liền hướng phía Khấu gia từ đường chạy tới, trên đường gặp được đường huynh đệ liền dừng lại cùng bọn họ chào hỏi.

Đường huynh đệ mấy người nhìn thấy Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh vì thế lôi kéo hắn thêm tiến trong đội ngũ, cũng đối hắn nói rằng: "A Linh, ngươi có chưa từng thấy qua hồ tiên?"

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Động vật thành tinh khai linh trí gặp qua, nhưng tu luyện thành yêu hóa thân làm người còn khó khăn, lại làm sao có thể sẽ có hồ ly từ yêu tu thành tiên?" Liên tiếp hỏi lại làm mọi người á khẩu không trả lời được, lúc này tiểu đường tỷ kịp phản ứng cũng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng nói rằng: "Như thế nào sẽ không có? Trương gia thiên sư phủ không là có hồ tiên đường sao? Trương gia bốn mươi đại thiên sư cứu trợ ngộ lôi kiếp hồ tiên mẫu tử, hồ tiên mẫu tử vi báo ân liền vẫn luôn đi theo Trương gia tổ tiên bên cạnh người trợ hắn hàng yêu phục ma."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nhà của chúng ta có hồ tiên đường sao?"

Tiểu đường tỷ: "Không có."

"Ta chưa thấy qua hồ tiên." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Các ngươi gặp qua hồ tiên?"

Đường huynh đệ mọi người liên tục gật đầu: "Khấu Anh tại đình Tiên Linh gặp qua, hắn có thiên nửa đêm đứng lên phát ác mộng bỏ chạy đi tìm ba mẹ hắn, kết quả tại đình Tiên Linh nơi đó nhìn thấy có một cái bạch y trường bào người. Khấu Anh nói hắn lớn lên đặc biệt xinh đẹp, giống hồ tiên."

Khấu Anh là Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh tiểu đường đệ, liên tục gật đầu: "Thật sự thật sự, vẫn là nữ hài tử a. Thật dài hảo tóc dài, quay đầu lại xem ta thời điểm làm ta giật cả mình. Ánh mắt thực trường, giống hồ ly ánh mắt. Ta đã thấy hồ ly , hơn nữa nghe nói hồ tiên đều lớn lên đặc biệt xinh đẹp. Ta hiện tại đều chưa thấy qua so nàng càng đẹp mắt nữ nhân, cho nên nàng nhất định là hồ tiên."

Tiểu đường tỷ nhíu mày không vui: "Chẳng lẽ nàng so với ta xinh đẹp?"

Đương nhiên. Bất quá Khấu Anh đang nhìn đến nhà mình đường tỷ khó coi sắc mặt sau lập tức nói rằng: "Đương nhiên không là, ngươi là tốt nhất nhìn nữ hài tử, nàng là nữ nhân. Ngươi so nàng tuổi trẻ." Nói ba xạo, xảo ngôn thiện biện, đủ thấy hắn sau khi lớn lên sẽ trở thành bộ dáng thế nào.

Một cái khác tiểu đường đệ cùng đường huynh đều đi ra làm chứng mình quả thật có mấy lần tại đình Tiên Linh nhìn thấy bạch y trường bào mỹ nhân, bọn họ chưa cùng gia trưởng trưởng bối nói, mà là tính toán ước đi thám hiểm. Vừa lúc nhìn thấy Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh, vì thế hỏi hắn: "Ngươi đi không đi?"

Tiểu đại nhân Khấu Tuyên Linh tiểu tiểu mày nhăn lại, nghiêm mặt nói rằng: "Đi." Hắn muốn nhìn chính mình đường huynh đệ tỷ muội, miễn cho bọn họ xuất sự.

Vì thế vào lúc ban đêm đoàn người ước định hảo cùng đi đình Tiên Linh bắt giữ hồ tiên, đình Tiên Linh vị với Khấu gia tổ đình phòng khách riêng cùng tiền thính chi gian quá độ Tàng Thư các, Tàng Thư các phụ cận có một cái ao hoa sen, trong ao sen tu kiến đình Tiên Linh, đình Tiên Linh đối diện Khấu gia pháp đàn. Đình Tiên Linh nếu như danh, tu kiến đến tựa như thiên cung tiên đình, xa xa nhìn chỉ cảm thấy phiêu nhiên, gần nhìn liền nhiều thêm phân tinh xảo.

Nửa đêm, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh cầm lấy chính mình tùy thân mang theo kiếm gỗ đào đi theo đường huynh đệ đi đình Tiên Linh thấy hồ tiên, đáng tiếc đến nơi chỉ có Khấu Anh cùng hai cái đường huynh. Hỏi hắn: "Những người khác đâu?"

Khấu Anh: "Gọi bất tỉnh."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh đành phải hỏi bọn hắn còn có đi hay không, đến đều đến nhất định phải đi. Bốn tiểu hài tử liền hướng đình Tiên Linh đi đến, đêm hè gió thổi tới có chút mát mẻ, không trung minh nguyệt mượt mà như ngọc bàn. Ánh trăng chiếu sáng lên đại địa, cho dù không cần đăng cũng có thể thấy rõ lộ. Chính là Khấu gia tổ đình to như vậy vả lại có thượng trăm năm lịch sử, ban ngày người đi đường lui tới nhân khí thượng túc, buổi tối không người hành động liền đem trống trải tịch liêu hiển lộ đến vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Khấu Anh bắt lấy Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh vạt áo nói rằng: "Ta sợ hãi." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh an ủi hắn: "Nhanh đến . Nhìn hoàn lập tức trở về đi." Quải quá phía trước hành lang dài, từ cục đá đường đi đi qua bước trên hình vòm kiều có thể nhìn thấy trong hồ ương đình Tiên Linh. Bọn họ liền đứng ở hình vòm kiều nhìn đình Tiên Linh, trong đình màn trúc ngăn trở đình nửa phần trên phân, nếu có người tất nhiên cũng là như ẩn như hiện.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm đình Tiên Linh, không có nhìn đến bạch y trường bào tóc đen nữ nhân. Liền trở lại nói rằng: "Không có hồ tiên, các ngươi khẳng định nhìn lầm rồi." Đã thấy Khấu Anh cùng mặt khác hai cái đường huynh thần tình sợ hãi, xoay người bỏ chạy: "Chạy mau a!"

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên xoay người, đã thấy đình Tiên Linh không biết khi nào sáng lên một trản lam sắc ngọn đèn dầu, có vẻ phá lệ sâu thẳm nhưng không có vẻ khủng bố. Đình Tiên Linh trang bị ngọn đèn dầu, vi phụ trợ xuất bầu không khí, bên trong ngọn đèn dầu tất cả đều là mờ nhạt sắc tiểu ngọn đèn dầu. Cho nên này đứng u lam sắc ngọn đèn dầu tuyệt đối không là đình Tiên Linh bên trong đăng, mà là mặt khác cái gì vậy châm .

Tại màn trúc che lấp hạ chỉ có thể nhìn đến bên trong như ẩn như hiện bóng người, chẳng lẽ thật sự có hồ tiên? Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu phủ nhận, mặc dù có hẳn là cũng là thành tinh chạy đến Khấu gia tổ đình tác loạn hồ yêu. Lớn mật hồ yêu, lại cũng dám chạy tới Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo địa bàn tác loạn? !

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh thật cẩn thận tìm được cầu cửu khúc, chạy đến đình Tiên Linh cửa nhà đột nhiên xốc lên màn trúc: "Lớn mật hồ yêu, ngươi dám tại đây tác loạn? Tốc tốc thúc thủ chịu trói!"

Đình Tiên Linh bên trong quả nhiên có bạch y trường bào tóc đen mỹ nhân, hắn chính nằm tại đình Tiên Linh giường đối nguyệt uống rượu. Tóc dài uốn lượn tại bạch y trường bào thượng, có vài sợi tóc rủ rơi xuống mặt đất. Ánh trăng rơi tại trên người hắn như là hắn tự thân phát ra quang mang nhàn nhạt, đúng là nguyệt thượng thật tiên trộm hạ phàm trần, tham đến nhân gian một lúc lâu thanh hoan.

Mỹ nhân nghe được thanh thúy đồng âm hơi hơi nghiêng đầu vọng lại đây, mặt nghiêng tinh xảo tuấn mỹ, nhất câu hồn là nhiễm mặc ánh mắt. Hơi hơi miết tới liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt giống như ẩn dấu bó ánh trăng, trong trẻo minh thấu, tựa hồ là mời đến tốt nhất hoạ sĩ dính no nùng mặc ngưng tụ tâm thần tại linh quang trong phút chốc rơi đi ra . Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh bị kia đảo qua tới liếc mắt một cái đinh tại tại chỗ, ngây ngốc hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi là tiên nữ sao?"

Mỹ nhân nghe vậy cười nhạt: "Ngươi không là mắng ta là hồ yêu?"

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh xấu hổ không thôi, bởi thế quên đi tự hỏi vì cái gì tiên nữ thanh âm giống người đàn ông. Hắn ôm kiếm gỗ đào đi đến mỹ nhân bên người nói rằng: "Xin lỗi." Nói xin lỗi xong sau liền ngước mắt nói rằng: "Ta kêu Khấu Tuyên Linh, ba ba mụ mụ của ta thúc thúc bá bá thẩm thẩm chị dâu còn có đường huynh đường tỷ cũng gọi ta A Linh. Ngươi gọi gì vây?"

"Khấu gia người không giáo ngươi nửa đêm trong gặp được quỷ mị không thể nói cho bọn hắn biết tên của mình sao?" Mỹ nhân uống một hớp rượu, trên người bay tới thản nhiên mùi rượu, không là nùng liệt đến huân người mà là vừa vặn say lòng người.

"Có. Nhưng ngươi không là quỷ mị."

"Ngươi có biết quỷ mị đều thích phủ thêm xinh đẹp người da, tại đêm khuya đi ra dụ dỗ ham mê nữ sắc nam nhân sau đó ăn luôn bọn họ sao?" Mỹ nhân nghiêng người đến Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt, đối hắn nói rằng: "Nói không chừng ta thoát hạ tầng này người da, sẽ hoạt sinh sinh đem ngươi hù chết."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh đen lúng liếng ánh mắt thẳng ngoắc ngoắc theo dõi hắn, nói rằng: "Chính là nơi này là Khấu gia tổ đình, không có quỷ mị yêu tà ngốc đến chui đầu vô lưới. Khấu Anh bọn họ nói ngươi là hồ tiên, bất quá nhìn qua không giống, bởi vì Khấu gia tổ tiên chưa cùng hồ tiên có quan ghi lại. Ta cũng chưa từng thấy qua ngươi, ngươi không là Khấu gia thân thích, vậy là ngươi đại bá bằng hữu sao?" Khấu đại bá bằng hữu trải rộng ngũ hồ tứ hải, cái này suy đoán rất có thể.

"Còn rất thông minh, ta kêu Lục Tĩnh." Lục Tĩnh tọa thẳng thân thể, vỗ vỗ giường làm Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh bò lên đến. Lúc này Khấu Tuyên Linh tròn vo, hảo tại giường không cao, bò đi lên không khó. Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo kéo Lục Tĩnh tóc dài: "Ngươi thật là dễ nhìn, so với ta mụ mụ hoàn hảo nhìn."

Lục Tĩnh uống khẩu rượu, cười nói: "Nam nhân không khó hình dung hắn lớn lên xinh đẹp."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh nháy mắt mấy cái, trừng Lục Tĩnh, ánh mắt từ hắn nhô ra hầu kết rơi xuống bằng phẳng bộ ngực, nháy mắt cảm thấy khổ sở."Ta thất tình ." Thế giới của hắn trong một đêm bão tuyết.

Lục Tĩnh thiếu chút nữa bị rượu sặc đến: "Cái gì?"

"Ta vốn là tưởng thú ngươi." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh hai mắt tràn ngập khổ sở, nhìn chằm chằm Lục Tĩnh quá phận tuấn mỹ gương mặt nhìn một lúc lâu, quả nhiên vẫn là không có biện pháp không cưới. Vì thế Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh hết sức trịnh trọng đem kiếm gỗ đào đưa cho Lục Tĩnh: "A tĩnh, tặng cho ngươi."

Lục Tĩnh rũ mắt: "Vì cái gì đưa ta?"

"Đính ước tín vật." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Ngươi trường xinh đẹp như vậy, ta nhất định muốn thú ngươi. Ngươi chờ ta lớn lên, sau khi lớn lên ta liền thú ngươi."

Lục Tĩnh buồn cười tiếp nhận kia đem tiểu kiếm gỗ đào, tùy ý đáp ứng Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh cầu hôn tuyên ngôn."Hảo, chờ ngươi đến thú." Lại tại Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh ngủ gật ngủ khi hủy diệt hắn về đêm nay sở hữu ký ức, sau đó rời đi. Ngày hôm sau tại gia nhân tiếng kêu trung tỉnh lại, nhu nhu hai mắt vươn ra hai tay bị Khấu mẫu ôm vào trong ngực: "Mụ mụ."

Khấu mẫu vỗ nhẹ Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh mông: "Nghịch ngợm. Nửa đêm chạy đến ngủ trong đình cũng không sợ trúng gió cảm lạnh."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh há mồm dục thốt ra bọn họ là tới bắt hồ tiên, nhưng trong trí nhớ nhưng không có nhìn thấy hồ tiên ngược lại cuối cùng ngủ. Này cũng không thể nói, không phải sẽ bị đánh đòn. Bất quá hắn tiến đến Khấu mẫu bên tai lặng lẽ hỏi: "Mụ mụ, trong nhà có xuất hiện hồ tiên sao?"

"Đâu tới hồ tiên?" Khấu mẫu dở khóc dở cười: "Động vật thành tinh còn không đổi, huống chi thành tiên. Đừng có đoán mò, đi trở về."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh tại trong đám người nhìn thấy Khấu Anh cùng hai vị đường huynh hướng chính mình tễ mi lộng nhãn, chờ đại nhân đều đi rồi sau đó liền tất cả đều vây lại đây mồm năm miệng mười hỏi ý kiến: "A Linh, ngươi nhìn thấy hồ tiên sao?", "A Linh, là hồ tiên vẫn là quỷ mị?", "Ngươi có chuyện hay không? Có hay không nhìn thấy hồ tiên?"

"Căn bản không có hồ tiên, đình Tiên Linh cái gì đều không có. Còn ngươi nữa nhóm nhìn thấy một chút ma chơi bỏ chạy đến bay nhanh, không chỉ bỏ lại ta không quản còn nửa điểm thiên sư thế gia khí khái đều không có. Thân là thiên sư đệ tử, nhìn thấy quỷ mị hẳn là chém giết mới là." Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh hai tay chống nạnh đứng ở Khấu gia tổ đình pháp đàn cửa nhà giáo huấn đường huynh đệ nhóm.

Đường huynh đệ nhóm bị giáo huấn đến cúi đầu xấu hổ, lặng lẽ nói rằng: "Lần sau nhất định với ngươi kề vai chiến đấu. Nhưng là A Linh, đình Tiên Linh thật không có hồ tiên sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi vào pháp đàn, pháp đàn trung cung phụng chư vị gia thần, thiên binh thiên tướng cùng chư vị linh quan, đông điện thì cung phụng Khấu gia tổ sư gia. Hắn vừa đi vừa nói chuyện nói "Cái gì đều không có." Tiến vào đông điện đối Thượng thanh tổ sư gia cùng với Khấu gia Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo nhất mạch tổ sư gia Khấu Khiêm Chi lễ bái, đãi bái đến một bức coi như chưa từng thấy quá, có vẻ cực kỳ xa lạ tổ sư gia bức họa khi cảm thấy kỳ quái: "Đây là đâu vị tổ sư gia?"

Khấu Anh sang đây xem mắt sau nói rằng: "Đây là Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, nghe nói là tổ sư gia đại đệ tử, thiên phú thật tốt, coi như là ta Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo tổ sư gia. Bởi vì truyền đạo là lúc cơ hồ là Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia đại truyền, sau Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia đắc đạo thành tiên, cũng không có thụ phong bài vị mà là trở lại nhân gian tiếp tục phù hộ Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo nhất mạch. Không phải hiện tại Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo đã sớm đoạn tuyệt truyền thừa."

Tự tổ sư gia Khấu Khiêm Chi qua đời sau, thịnh cực nhất thời Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo bởi vì vương quyền tranh đấu đột nhiên chi gian lọt vào ngập đầu tai ương. Hơn mười vạn Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo giáo chúng vài năm thỉnh thoảng bị hãm hại hoặc cải tín mặt khác đạo giáo, Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo từ đó chưa gượng dậy nổi. Hảo tại Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia thành tiên sau như cũ phù hộ Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo Khấu thị nhất mạch, khiến Bắc Thiên Sư Đạo có thể truyền thừa đến nay. Bởi vậy Khấu gia đem Lục Tĩnh trở thành tổ sư gia thành kính cung phụng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta trước kia chưa thấy qua hắn."

"Bởi vì Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia báo mộng chưởng môn, chỉ cần mỗi tháng lần đầu mười lăm cung phụng liền đi. Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia hỉ tĩnh không mừng tranh cãi ầm ĩ, nếu là quá nhiều người mỗi ngày cung phụng, sẽ sảo đến hắn. Ngươi không thường xuyên đến liền không rõ ràng lắm, " Khấu Anh đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, ngạc nhiên nói: "A Linh mỗi lần đến đều không gặp được Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, thật sự là kỳ diệu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Trùng hợp." Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa, cùng mặt khác tổ sư gia bức họa thật không có quá lớn khác nhau, trang nghiêm túc mục. Hắn chăm chú nhìn một lúc lâu, quỳ xuống lễ bái, đứng lên thời điểm phát hiện Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa hướng hắn mỉm cười, sợ tới mức hắn dụi mắt nhìn kỹ. Lại nhìn lại cùng lúc trước vô quá phân biệt, chẳng lẽ thật sự là hoa mắt?

Khấu Anh đẩy đem Khấu Tuyên Linh: "A Linh, đi rồi."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh gãi đầu: "Tổng cảm thấy Lục Tĩnh tên này quen thuộc." Đường huynh đệ nhóm đã chạy xuất pháp đàn đông điện, mà hắn đi đến đông cửa điện hạm thời điểm chợt nghe phía sau truyền đến linh hoạt kỳ ảo tiếng cười, quay đầu lại nhìn chỉ thấy được an tĩnh đứng lặng tổ sư gia.

"Nghe lầm ?" Hắn thì thào tự nói, rời đi đông điện.

Phiên ngoại động phòng

Cao khảo sau không lâu chính là Trần Dương mười tám tuổi sinh nhật, Độ Sóc bồi hắn sinh nhật, thay hắn rót đầy hai chén thanh rượu. Đem hai chén số ghi không tính rất cao thanh rượu phóng tới Trần Dương trước mặt nói rằng: "Thành niên rượu, hai chén liền đi. Rất nhiều ngươi sẽ say."

Trần Dương đem trước mặt tinh xảo khéo léo màu trắng gốm sứ bình rượu bắt được lòng bàn tay quan khán, hơi có chút yêu thích không buông tay: "Đây là đang mua đâu ?"

"Không là mua. Trước kia thanh nhàn, nhàm chán liền làm chơi. Không có việc gì thời điểm cũng sẽ nhưỡng rượu, này thanh rượu tại Phong Đô ẩn dấu rất nhiều năm. Hôm nay là lần đầu tiên mở ra, dùng để chúc mừng ngươi sinh nhật tốt nhất." Độ Sóc cười nhạt.

Trần Dương đem bình rượu thả lại trên bàn, bưng chén rượu lên uống khẩu tán thán nói: "Hảo uống." Hắn cười cong mặt mày, đem chỉnh chén rượu đều uống sạch. Rượu kính rất nhanh liền đi lên, mười tám tuổi trước không thể uống rượu, thừa lúc chén thứ hai rượu xuống bụng thời điểm đã vi say. Hai má phiếm hồng, trong ánh mắt phiếm thủy quang, nhìn qua mười phần mê người."Nó. . . Ẩn dấu bao lâu?"

Độ Sóc rũ mắt, ánh mắt dừng ở bình rượu thượng."Mười tám năm." Ngước mắt, cùng Trần Dương đối diện."Với ngươi mấy tuổi nhất dạng." Cố ý tinh khiêu tế tuyển, từ Phong Đô hơn vạn bình giấu trong rượu lấy ra này bình nhưỡng mười tám năm rượu, chỉ có như vậy một bình nhỏ, độc nhất vô nhị.

Độ Sóc cong môi mà cười, ý cười rõ ràng, ánh mắt nhu hòa. Trần Dương không tự giác nhìn xem có chút ngây ngốc, vươn ra ngón tay miêu tả khuôn mặt của hắn: "Độ ca, ngươi thật là dễ nhìn."

Độ Sóc bắt lấy tay hắn, tại hắn lòng bàn tay ấn hạ khẽ hôn: "Không ngươi hảo nhìn."

Trần Dương lắc đầu, nói ra nói có chút hàm hồ: ". . . Thích như vậy, tưởng muốn trưởng thành như vậy."

Độ Sóc ánh mắt sáng quắc, dừng ở hắn độ cung mê người xương quai xanh thượng, bởi vì hô hấp phập phồng, vẫn là thiếu niên đơn bạc thân thể tại áo sơ mi trắng bao vây hạ càng như là cố ý câu nhân."Ngươi thích ta sao?" Hắn thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến, như là dụ dỗ trẻ con như vậy.

Trần Dương nhìn chằm chằm Độ Sóc nhìn một lúc lâu, cũng thấu đi qua thấp giọng nói rằng: "Thích."

Độ Sóc đem hắn kéo đến trong ngực, ôm hắn làm được bắp đùi của mình thượng, thân thân môi của hắn, lỗ tai, cổ cùng xương quai xanh, lại hỏi hắn: "Biết hôm nay là ngày thế nào sao?"

"Sinh nhật của ta?"

"Còn có."

Trần Dương tỉnh tỉnh , suy nghĩ nửa ngày không nghĩ ra được vì thế lắc đầu: "Không biết."

"Chúng ta hai đêm động phòng hoa chúc."

"Động, động phòng?" Trần Dương rung đùi đắc ý, sau một lúc lâu hô: "Vu gia gia nói không có động phòng, không cởi quần áo." Hắn khẩn nắm y phục của mình, bất mãn nhìn Độ Sóc: "Lão nam nhân đều là. . . Đại chân giò tử!"

'Lão nam nhân' cùng 'Vu gia gia' này sáu cái tự đều kích thích đến Độ Sóc, làm hắn cái trán có chút đau. Vì thế hắn hống Trần Dương nói rằng: "Hảo, không cởi quần áo, nhưng là chúng ta là vợ chồng liền đến động phòng, ngươi chính mình hứa hẹn muốn thực hiện vợ chồng gian nghĩa vụ, chẳng lẽ ngươi tưởng đổi ý?"

Trần Dương ngẩn người, thật sự là hắn đã đáp ứng Độ Sóc hai người phải làm thật vợ chồng, cho nên vợ chồng gian nghĩa vụ muốn thực hiện. Trong đó động phòng chính là nghĩa vụ chi nhất, vì thế hắn gật đầu hào sảng nói rằng: "Không đổi ý! Hiện tại liền. . . Động phòng!"

Độ Sóc mỉm cười: "Dương Dương là hảo hài tử."

Trần Dương ngang khởi kiêu ngạo đầu lâu, thập phần đắc ý.

"Dương Dương hiểu biết như thế nào động phòng sao?"

"Biết." Tiếp thu quá chín năm giáo dục bắt buộc Trần Dương cũng là học quá sinh lý khóa, hơn nữa tại biết vợ chồng gian nghĩa vụ sau đó còn trộm chạy tới võng đi hiểu biết quá hai nam nhân chi gian như thế nào động phòng. Hắn nắm Độ Sóc bả vai, thần tình nghiêm túc mà còn nghiêm túc dặn dò: "Ngươi nhất định muốn điểm nhẹ. Không thể làm đau ta, biết sao?"

Độ Sóc hơi hơi nhướng mày, trong lòng bắt đầu nhiệt đứng lên."Không làm đau ngươi, ta cam đoan." Hắn đem Trần Dương ngồi chỗ cuối ôm lấy lên lầu, Trần Dương ôm Độ Sóc cổ hỏi: "Làm chi?"

"Động phòng."

"A." Trần Dương tựa đầu tựa vào Độ Sóc cần cổ gian, qua lại vuốt phẳng một khắc, ánh mắt không có tiêu cự ngóng nhìn hư không, sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Ta muốn thanh rượu."

"Hôn trong phòng có."

"A. Không nên gạt ta."

"Ngoan, không lừa Dương Dương."

Mở cửa tiến vào Trần Dương gian phòng, đồng thời là năm đó hai người hôn phòng. Hôn phòng bị Độ Sóc bằng vào ký ức giả dạng thành hai năm trước thành thân khi bộ dáng, đỏ thẫm '囍' tự uyên ương áo ngủ bằng gấm long phượng chúc. Đèn điện tắt đi cải lấy châm long phượng chúc, sau đó thay chính mình cùng Trần Dương thay thành thân khi tân nhân phục. Thay Trần Dương thay khi, hắn còn tại phản kháng: "Không cởi quần áo."

"Không thoát, thay ngươi mặc quần áo."

"Thật sự?"

"Thật sự. Bàn tay khai, bộ thượng tay áo." Thay Trần Dương đem tân lang phục áo lót trung y ngoại bào tất cả đều mặc vào sau, Độ Sóc nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Dương Dương, đây là ngươi tự tay tú tân lang trang. Ta Dương Dương tâm linh thủ xảo, là hiền thê."

Hắn đem rượu rót vào bổ ra hai cánh qua gáo trong, hai cánh qua gáo dùng tơ hồng cột vào đồng thời. Sau đó ôm lấy Trần Dương hống hắn lấy một nửa qua gáo, chính mình lấy một khác bán. Trần Dương cùng Vu gia gia có câu không có nói sai, Độ Sóc cái lão nam nhân. Lão nam nhân đều bảo thủ, trọng quy củ, cho nên động phòng thời điểm nhất định muốn uống lễ hợp cẩn rượu.

Lễ hợp cẩn rượu, liên cẩn lấy khóa, vĩnh không xa rời nhau.

Hai người từng người uống cạn cẩn trung rượu, Trần Dương đem qua gáo đảo khấu lại đây lung lay hai cái, "Không có." Có vẻ càng say. Độ Sóc đem hắn trong tay qua gáo lấy lại đây phóng tới trên bàn, trở lại đem Trần Dương ôm đến hôn trên giường.

Màu đỏ sậm mang hoa văn tân lang bào, màu đỏ thẫm uyên ương áo ngủ bằng gấm, bọc trắng nõn ngon miệng tiểu tân lang. Độ Sóc thon dài ngón trỏ tại Trần Dương quần áo bàn chụp lên lưu lại, cởi bỏ tam khối, lộ ra yết hầu, xương quai xanh cùng màu trắng áo lót, mờ nhạt ánh nến hạ sấn đến hắn làn da trắng nõn trắng mịn, ôn nhuận như ngọc cực kỳ xinh đẹp.

Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương kéo, như là ôm cái tiểu hài tử nhất dạng ôm đến trong ngực, đem hắn hai chân tách ra, để đặt tại chính mình thắt lưng trắc hai đoan. Trần Dương uống rượu, cả người mềm nhũn nhưng còn có ý thức, biết người trước mặt là của hắn trượng phu, biết bọn họ giờ phút này tại động phòng, cho nên không có phản kháng. Hắn tưởng muốn sau này đảo đến mềm nhũn trên giường, nhưng Độ Sóc lôi kéo hắn không cho hắn ngã xuống.

Bên hông không có chống đỡ, bối giống như bị trừu rụng xương sống lưng, không chỗ tin cậy. Trần Dương đem mục tiêu đặt ở Độ Sóc trên vai, trừng mắt nhìn một lúc lâu hai tay đặt lên cổ của hắn hạng ngang nhiên xông qua. Này giống như là tại phối hợp Độ Sóc, người sau cười khẽ, nghiêng mặt qua cắn Trần Dương cổ, đem tân lang phục cổ áo điêu trụ đi xuống kéo, thối lui đến bả vai, lại một chút liếm liếm cổ của hắn, lỗ tai, ở phía sau cổ cùng lỗ tai mặt sau vị trí lưu lại một cái thấp nóng hồng dấu ấn.

"Ân. . ." Trần Dương nhíu mày, cảm thấy có chút phiền lòng, hắn mở mắt ra nhìn tường sau đó hỏi Độ Sóc: "Dương. Không liếm được không?"

"Hảo." Ở trên giường, Độ Sóc chợt nghe hắn , hết thảy đều hảo thương lượng. Vì thế hắn cải liếm, mút vào vi gặm cắn, bỏ đi lãnh tĩnh ôn nhã biểu tượng biến đến có chút điên cuồng. Hoàn hảo chỉ là có chút, bận tâm tiểu thê tử là lần đầu, liền khắc chế lại ôn nhu, miễn cho trước diễn còn chưa mở bắt đầu liền dọa phá hư hắn.

Trần Dương mặt dần dần đỏ rất nhiều, miệng lưỡi bị chiếm cứ, quấy cùng chi cùng múa: "Ân hừ. . . Nha nha ngô ân —" chậc chậc tiếng nước tại an tĩnh trong phòng phá lệ vang dội, làm người ta mặt đỏ tai hồng rên rỉ tràn ngập toàn bộ gian phòng. Độ Sóc mút vào hắn môi dưới, nhiều lần hàm nhập miệng nhấm nháp, giống nhấm nháp mỹ vị món ngon. Nếm hoàn môi dưới đem đi vào bên trong càn quét, cuốn lấy Trần Dương vô lực đầu lưỡi, từ đầu tới đuôi làm hắn vô pháp khép lại miệng, liên hô hấp đều biến đến có chút khó khăn.

Tiên dịch từ miệng chảy ra, dọc theo cằm dính thấp màu trắng áo lót. Độ Sóc thấy thế ách tiếng nói nói rằng: "Dương Dương không ngoan, chảy nước miếng."

Trần Dương có chút hoảng, đầu lưỡi còn lưu lại hỏa lạt lạt cảm thấy đau khổ cùng tê liệt cảm, lớn đầu lưỡi phản bác: "Không có. Ngươi. . . Nói bừa."

"Nhìn." Độ Sóc lau thủy phóng tới Trần Dương trước mặt: "Chứng cớ vô cùng xác thực." Trần Dương ánh mắt hồng hồng , có chút ủy khuất: "Nói bừa. . . Ngươi nói bừa. . ." Thấy bảo bối Dương Dương thật ủy khuất, Độ Sóc nhanh chóng hống: "Chúng ta đem quần áo thoát, thoát lau khô."

Trần Dương không được tự nhiên: "Không cởi quần áo."

"Hảo, không thoát." Ngoan ngoãn phục tùng Độ Sóc đem Trần Dương áo lót rớt ra, toàn thoát xuống dưới. Đương Trần Dương phản kháng thời điểm hắn liền đem hồng sắc đại ngoại bào bọc đi lên nói rằng: "Quần áo còn tại." Ôn thanh mềm giọng hống , trên thực tế lòng muông dạ thú, bụng dạ khó lường. Hắn liền chậm như vậy nuốt nuốt thưởng thức chỉ xuyên màu đỏ thẫm ngoại bào Trần Dương, tuấn tú thiếu niên có ngây ngô , cơ bắp thập phần cân xứng mỹ lệ thân thể, tứ chi thon dài, làn da trắng nõn, khóa lại màu đỏ thẫm áo choàng trong, tự cái giấu ở trong ngôi miếu đổ nát câu nhân cùng hắn cá nước hoan yêu tinh.

Không, so sơn dã gian, trong ngôi miếu đổ nát, sách báo trung yêu tinh còn câu nhân. Độ Sóc động tác đâu vào đấy, trên mặt biểu tình cũng thực vững vàng, nhưng chỗ bụng dưới cứng rắn đến phát đau dục vọng bại lộ hắn giờ phút này chân thật nội tâm. Cởi quần cùng áo lót, cận xuyên màu đỏ thẫm ngoại bào, lộ ra phập phồng trong ngực cùng thon dài chân dài, ngoại bào bắt tại khuỷu tay chỗ, mà Trần Dương trương môi, mâu trong thủy quang vi lượng, nhìn Độ Sóc vô cùng tín nhiệm bộ dáng.

Một màn này làm hướng tới lãnh tình lạnh lùng Đại Đế chỉnh trái tim đều tại sôi trào thiêu đốt, kêu gào tức khắc đẩy ngã hắn, bài khai hắn hai chân hung hăng cắm vào đi, chiếm hữu hắn, làm hắn tiếng thét rên rỉ cầu xin tha thứ, tưởng muốn chạy trốn lại bị gắt gao đinh trong người hạ. Đây là hắn cưới hỏi đàng hoàng thê tử, đã lạy thiên địa, đã lạy cao đường tiểu thê tử, chỉ còn lại có chân chính giao hoan liền xác định sự quan hệ giữa hai người.

Nhưng chính bởi vì là lần đầu tiên, cho nên nhất định khắc chế.

Cố chấp cũ kỹ Phong Đô Đại Đế như khổ hạnh tăng đem khai thác Trần Dương thân thể, làm hắn tận khả năng cảm thấy khoái hoạt. Hắn cắn Trần Dương đầu vú, dẫn đường Trần Dương chính mình ôm lấy hắn, ổn định thân thể sau liền yên tâm bắt đầu sờ soạng, vuốt ve bên kia đầu vú. Trần Dương đầu tiên là cảm thấy đau đớn, rồi sau đó là mất thể diện cảm, dần dần biến thành một loại quái dị không thể nói rõ tới cảm giác, cổ họng của hắn trong vô pháp ức chế trào ra rên rỉ.

"Ngô ân — hừ ân, không ân — "

Đem Trần Dương phóng ngã xuống giường, một đường liếm liếm đến bụng ngậm hắn tú khí dục vọng. Tiểu xử nam ngay cả mình động thủ đều cơ hồ chưa từng từng có, căn bản nhịn không được kích thích, rất nhanh liền tiếng thét phóng xuất ra đến. Nằm ngửa ở trên giường nhìn chằm chằm giường đỉnh mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ đến, nguyên lai đây là động phòng, thật thoải mái.

Độ Sóc cười khẽ: "Vừa mới bắt đầu, Dương Dương." Rớt ra ngăn kéo, từ bên trong xuất ra mỡ, ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa khép lại lau một chút, rớt ra Trần Dương đùi hướng hắn mông phùng trong tễ đi vào. Chậm rãi , một chút chen vào nhỏ hẹp sau huyệt trung, giống cái thám hiểm gia bên kia chung quanh tò mò sờ tìm.

Trần Dương đầu tiên là cảm thấy đau, giống như thân thể bị ngạnh sinh sinh chen ra, bị thống đi vào. Độ Sóc hỏi hắn: "Đau sao?" Hắn kỳ quái động động mông, xoay xoay thắt lưng nói rằng: "Tễ, trướng."

Độ Sóc cảm thấy kinh hỉ, cư nhiên không có cảm thấy đau?"Dương Dương thật sự là bảo bối." Nói chuyện đồng thời bỏ vào đệ ba ngón tay, mà rất có bởi vậy bắt đầu đá chân giãy dụa: "Đau, đi ra ngoài." Hắn nhíu mày nói "Không thoải mái, đi ra ngoài." Độ Sóc nhanh chóng cúi người hôn hắn, hôn đến hắn mê mê hoặc hoặc quên phía sau huyệt khẩu xâm lấn dị vật.

Khai thác đến nhận việc không nhiều lắm thời điểm, đem Trần Dương kéo, như là ôm tiểu hài tử đi tiểu tư thế đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, hai cái đùi bắt tại Độ Sóc khuỷu tay. May mắn Trần Dương dây chằng mềm dẻo tính hảo, bị kéo đến loại trình độ này đều tự không có cảm giác. Độ Sóc kéo xuống chính mình quần, bắn ra dâng trào dục vọng tại Trần Dương hoạt lưu lưu huyệt khẩu chỗ thăm dò, lớn nhất đầu sáp đi vào. Không thể so ngón tay không có nhiều cảm thấy giác, này sẽ cảm giác đến sau huyệt bị ngạnh sinh sinh bổ ra cực kỳ đau đớn. Trần Dương ai kêu duỗi chân, chảy xuống sinh lý tính nước mắt. Độ Sóc hống hắn, hôn hắn sau đó đề khóa hướng thượng, tay cũng ra sức đem hắn cả người ôm đứng lên hướng ép xuống, triệt để đi vào.

Trần Dương ai ai khóc, men say nhất thời đi bát phân, rất nhanh liền tỉnh táo lại."Đau, đau a nha nha nha — "

"Ngoan Dương Dương, không đau . Rất nhanh liền đau, về sau cũng không đau, rất nhanh liền thư thái." Độ Sóc đè nặng Trần Dương, đem hắn phóng ngã xuống giường, từ phía sau tiến vào. Đầu gối đỉnh khai Trần Dương hai chân, nắm chặt hắn gầy gò thắt lưng khố trước thâm nhập thiển xuất, động tác không khoái chờ Trần Dương chậm rãi thích ứng. Trần Dương rên rỉ , khuỷu tay chống tại màu đỏ thẫm chăn đơn thượng chi chống đỡ thân thể trọng lượng, hai tay khẩn nắm mặt trái. Vốn là cảm thấy khó có thể chịu đựng đau đớn chậm rãi rút đi, biến đến trướng, nhiệt, còn có chút dương.

"Ngô —" hắn nhẹ giọng hừ hừ, có chút bất mãn Độ Sóc chậm rãi thâm nhập thiển xuất động tác, liền chậm rãi lay động phần eo cùng cái mông đi theo sáp nhập trong cơ thể động tác. Độ Sóc hơi hơi híp mắt, đem hắn hai chân chống đỡ đến càng khai, chính mình thì hướng ép xuống, làm cho mình hoàn toàn khảm đi vào, cơ hồ thân mật khăng khít sinh trưởng ở một khối , hắn biết lúc này Trần Dương đã cảm giác đến khoái hoạt . Chính là còn chưa đủ, chi bằng điên cuồng trầm luân với dục vọng trung khoái hoạt mới được. Vì thế hắn chậm rãi thăm dò sưu tầm, trạc đến nhô ra tới điểm.

"A a a — ngô a —" Trần Dương rên rỉ xóa rồi khí, hai mắt thất thần, bị loại này sảng khoái tới cực điểm kích thích mê thất tâm thần. Mà Độ Sóc phát hiện điểm ấy liền hướng phía nơi này bắt đầu dày đặc , liên tục , không có tạm ngừng tiến công, va chạm, cường hãn mà dùng sức, đem Trần Dương cuốn vào điên cuồng cực lạc lốc xoáy trung.

Trần Dương cả người xụi lơ phát run, nhất là phần eo trở xuống bộ vị như là hoàn toàn không thuộc về mình giống nhau. Thân thể bị hoàn toàn mở ra công chiếm vô lực tự cứu, mãnh liệt khoái cảm cùng kích thích khiến cho hắn đại não giống như tương hồ, vô pháp tự hỏi. Hắn vô ý thức cầu xin tha thứ: "Phá. . . Ha ha a. . . Phá, bụng phá nha nha. . ."

"Không có, Dương Dương bảo bối rất lợi hại, toàn nuốt vào đi, không phá." Độ Sóc hống hắn, giống tại hống chính mình ngàn kiều vạn sủng bảo bối hài tử. Nhưng hắn hạ thân động tác hung ác giống như là muốn hoàn toàn đem Trần Dương đóng đinh ở trên giường , không có chút nào tạm ngừng, đóng cọc giống nhau rất nhanh. Đỉnh đến trên đường đem Trần Dương phiên cái thân, hạ thân còn liên , ở bên trong ma xát một lần lại hung hăng đỉnh đến cái bụng. Nhạ đến Trần Dương lại là oa oa khóc lớn hô cái bụng bị đỉnh phá, lại không biết càng kêu, Độ Sóc lại càng hưng phấn, phía dưới hung khí càng là hung ác.

Độ Sóc bài khai Trần Dương hai mảnh mông cánh, lại chen vào đi một chút, giống như là muốn đem hai cái nang túi cũng một khối chen vào đi nhất dạng. Hắn về phía sau ngồi dựa ở giường bối, đem phía sau lưng thức cải vi kỵ thừa, nắm chặt eo của hắn không ngừng đỉnh lộng, đem ngồi ở thượng vị Trần Dương điên đến phát không xuất thành câu nói đến, chỉ có thể bất lực khóc gọi.

Rất nhanh liền chịu không nổi kích thích trực tiếp bắn ra đến, hoàn toàn không có loát động tiền phương, dựa vào mặt sau khoái cảm liền trực tiếp cao trào. Mầu trắng ngà tinh dịch phun tại Độ Sóc cùng Trần Dương chính mình bụng chỗ, sau huyệt giảo khẩn gắt gao mút vào trụ bên trong dục vọng, làm cho Độ Sóc nhanh hơn tốc độ đỉnh lộng cuối cùng một cái trầm rất bắn ở bên trong. Mà Trần Dương bị trong cơ thể bắn ra tới chất lỏng độ ấm làm cho thần tình nước mắt, hai mắt thất thần.

Trần Dương cho rằng đây là cực hạn, kế tiếp nên hảo . Nhưng Độ Sóc kéo hắn, thân sạch sẽ hắn nước mắt trên mặt nói rằng: "Lại đến một lần, ngoan Dương Dương." Sau đó kéo một cái chân của hắn, từ bên cạnh tễ đi vào lần nữa đỉnh lộng.

Mấy mấy giờ sau, Trần Dương trong bụng quán đầy chất lỏng, phình trướng trướng sẽ không có tạm ngừng quá, hắn lại vây lại mệt, hạ thân sớm không có cảm giác. Hiện ở trong đầu chỉ có một suy nghĩ, nguyên lai động phòng mệt mỏi như vậy, về sau cũng không muốn động phòng . Hoàn hảo động phòng liền có một lần, bằng không tuyệt đối sẽ tử nhân.

Độ Sóc hôn môi của hắn, chen ra hai cái đùi đem dục vọng lại thống đi vào, mềm nhũn huyệt khẩu căn bản không khí lực ngăn cản liền rộng mở đại môn hoan nghênh hắn tiến vào. Trần Dương nha nha nức nở, liên thanh âm đều ách : "Không là. . . Cuối cùng một lần?"

"Đối, cuối cùng một lần. Ta cam đoan."

Đây là Trần Dương lần thứ ba nghe được hắn cam đoan, quả nhiên lão nam nhân đều là chân giò tử, nhất là trên giường lão nam nhân. Trần Dương hừ hừ nha nha lại bị kéo vào dục vọng lốc xoáy trung, tiếp thu 'Cuối cùng một lần' giao hoan.

Chương 131: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 02

Khấu Tuyên Linh tám tuổi nghỉ đông về nhà tế tổ, lại bị đường huynh đệ nhóm lôi kéo chạy đến Bút Giá sơn mặt sau kia tòa tên là Thiết Vi sơn chân núi. Thiết Vi sơn là tòa chỉ cần nhìn liếc mắt một cái chỉ biết không rõ quỷ dị sơn, xanh um xanh ngắt trong rừng cây không có một điểm sanh khí, tĩnh mịch cùng hắc ám hàng năm cùng với Thiết Vi sơn. Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi Khấu Anh: "Các ngươi dẫn ta tới nơi này làm chi?"

"Chúng ta buổi tối muốn tới thám hiểm, quy định mỗi người buổi tối một mình đến, bắt được cột vào giữa sườn núi vải đỏ mang." Khấu Anh đem trong tay vải đỏ mang đưa cho hắn nhìn: "Thử gan lớn sẽ. Ngươi muốn hay không tham gia?"

"Không cần. Nhàm chán." Khấu Tuyên Linh mới không chơi. Khấu Anh liền khuyên hắn: "Nghe nói ngọn núi có cương thi, ngươi không hiếu kỳ cương thi sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi bọn hắn: "Các ngươi đều gặp cương thi?"

"Không có." Khấu Anh cùng đường huynh đệ cùng với đường bọn tỷ muội lắc đầu phủ nhận, "Nhưng là cương thi thật sự có, ta tại gia phả trung tìm được quá ghi lại, nghe đồn ngàn năm trước đã từng có một cái nữ nhân chạy trốn tới Thiết Vi sơn lại mạc danh kỳ diệu bị cương thi cắn, trung thi độc sau liền biến thành cương thi, không sinh bất tử. Gần nhất ghi lại là dân quốc, có quân phiệt lĩnh quân đội tiến vào Thiết Vi sơn, bởi vì bọn họ từ sách cổ trung tra tìm đến Tống triều thời điểm có tòa mộ phần táng ở trong này. Bọn họ nghĩ đến đào mộ, kết quả có đi không có về. Bất quá có một cái quân phiệt trốn tới, miệng ồn ào ngọn núi có cương thi."

"Đối, gia phả không có phủ định này đó ghi lại, cho nên ngọn núi khẳng định có cương thi. Chúng ta muốn chơi thử gan lớn sẽ, thuận tiện tìm xem nhìn có hay không cương thi. A Linh, ngươi thật sự không theo chúng ta chơi sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh đối thử gan lớn sẽ cười nhạt, nhưng hắn đối cương thi rất ngạc nhiên. Vì thế đáp ứng: "Hảo, ta chơi. Đêm nay đến phiên ai đi?" Khấu Anh nhấc tay, vì thế hắn nói rằng: "Ta đây đêm mai." Toàn viên đồng ý, cũng tại ban ngày thời điểm mọi người cùng nhau thượng sơn đem vải đỏ mang cột vào thụ trên người, sau đó một đường đi trở về đi.

"Hảo hảo biết đường, buổi tối mới sẽ không lạc đường. Thiết Vi sơn buổi tối sẽ sương mù bay, cho nên các ngươi phải cẩn thận. Nhớ rõ mang bùa, nếu như có chuyện nhớ rõ thông tri đại gia." Đường huynh dặn dò hoàn sau, đoàn người liền tản ra.

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Khấu Anh tuổi gần liền một khối đi trở về gia, Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy Khấu Anh một thân thoải mái không hề lo sợ thái độ cảm thấy rất ngạc nhiên, hắn nhớ rõ Khấu Anh lá gan không đại."Khấu Anh, ngươi không sợ sao?"

"A?" Khấu Anh quay đầu lại, kịp phản ứng Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi cái gì, vì thế trả lời: "Không sợ hãi." Hắn lặng lẽ nói cho hắn biết: "Kỳ thật chúng ta chạy đến Thiết Vi sơn đi là có trộm nói cho Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia , nếu trộm nói cho Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, hắn sẽ phù hộ chúng ta. Hinh đường tỷ có một lần gặp được sương mù bị vây tại Thiết Vi sơn, quên mang bùa đi không đi ra, sợ hãi đến khóc. Sau lại phát hiện ly nàng bốn thước xa địa phương có trản đăng, Hinh đường tỷ đi theo kia trản đăng một đường đi thì đi xuất Thiết Vi sơn."

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Các ngươi làm sao biết kia trản đăng chính là Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia ?"

Khấu Anh nói: "Bởi vì không chỉ là Hinh đường tỷ gặp được kia trản đăng, còn có những người khác cũng gặp phải, chúng ta cộng lại hoàn sau đó phát hiện tại ban đêm xông vào Thiết Vi sơn trước đều cùng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia trộm giảng quá. Chúng ta không dám nói cho tổ sư gia, không phải sẽ bị đi đầu, cho nên chỉ dám trộm nói cho Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia. Hơn nữa chúng ta phát hiện kia trản đăng chính là đặt ở Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia trước mặt , cung phụng liên hoa đăng."

"Phải không?" Khấu Tuyên Linh oai đầu thì thào tự nói.

Khấu Anh một phen kéo Khấu Tuyên Linh tha hắn hướng trong nhà pháp đàn đông điện chạy: "Nhanh lên thừa dịp trước khi trời tối đi tế bái Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, cầu hắn phù hộ. A Linh ngươi cũng đồng thời." Hai người chạy trốn bay nhanh, thừa dịp trong nhà trưởng bối còn tại Bút Giá sơn nhìn phong thuỷ thời điểm trước hết trộm chạy vào pháp đàn đông điện, đem Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa từ điện thờ thượng trộm bắt lấy đến sau đó chạy về phòng.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đồng tử phóng đại, bắt lấy Khấu Anh chất vấn: "Ngươi làm gì thế đem tổ sư gia bức họa trộm đi?"

"Hư!" Khấu Anh ngắn ngủn mập mạp ngón trỏ dựng thẳng tại trên môi ý bảo hắn an tĩnh: "Nhỏ giọng điểm, ngàn vạn không nên bị tổ sư gia nghe được." Hắn đóng cửa lại trước còn thật cẩn thận xem xét bên ngoài có hay không khả nghi nhân sĩ, đóng cửa lại sau đó đem Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa mở ra bắt tại trong phòng hai chưởng hợp cùng một chỗ bai bai: "Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia có quái chớ trách."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhăn thật chặt mày, "Không phải nói muốn tế bái tổ sư gia?"

Khấu Anh bản tròn vo béo mặt nghiêm túc sửa đúng: "Là Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, không là tổ sư gia." Trừ bỏ tu hành tổ sư gia, Khấu gia pháp đàn trung thờ phụng hai vị tổ sư gia, vi biểu phân chia bình thường sẽ đem tục danh kêu thượng. Khấu Anh nói rằng: "Nếu tại đông điện liền đem chúng ta ban đêm xông vào Thiết Vi sơn sự tình nói cho Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, tổ sư gia cũng sẽ nghe được. Tổ sư gia thực nghiêm túc thực bản khắc, hắn sẽ xao chúng ta đầu, bị xao rất đau rất đau." Đề cập tổ sư gia, thanh âm của hắn đều biến yếu không ít.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cho nên các ngươi mới chịu đem Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa lén ra đến sau đó lại nói cho hắn biết?"

"Đối. Dù sao đông điện còn có Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia thần tượng, đem bức họa lén ra đến không quan hệ. Nói xong liền thả lại đi, A Linh, nhanh lên, chúng ta khoái bái. Ba của ta, đại bá cùng Nhị bá bọn họ mau trở lại , bái hoàn nhanh chóng thả lại đi." Khấu Anh lôi kéo Khấu Tuyên Linh lễ bái Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa một lúc lâu, liền thành kính lễ bái, lại không nói cho hắn biết chính mình muốn ban đêm xông vào Thiết Vi sơn, hy vọng tổ sư gia phù hộ sự tình. Hắn mới không phải tiểu hài tử, không cần nói cho đại nhân.

A. Mờ mịt trống không tiếng cười đột nhiên tại bên tai vang lên, Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên mở mắt ra nhìn về phía bức họa, bức họa trung Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia vẫn như cũ là túc mục đoan trang, mặt mày bình thản bộ dáng. Mà trong phòng trừ bỏ Khấu Anh nói liên miên cằn nhằn lại vô mặt khác, giống như vừa rồi tiếng cười chính là nghe lầm. Khấu Tuyên Linh thần tình nghi hoặc, nghe lầm sao?

Khấu Anh sau khi nói xong tượng mô tượng dạng từ bên cạnh xuất ra hai cái hình bán nguyệt bàn tay đại tín chén nắm ở lòng bàn tay quơ quơ, bai bai hoàn sau đó ngã trên mặt đất, một âm một dương chén thánh. Khấu Anh cười rộ lên: "Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia đáp ứng ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi cầu cái gì?"

Khấu Anh xuất ra tín chén cầu hỏi tổ sư gia vấn đề, nếu tín chén một cái hướng về phía trước, một cái xuống phía dưới xưng là một âm một dương, tức vi chén thánh, thần minh đồng ý thỉnh cầu. Nếu tín chén toàn xuống phía dưới thì vi âm chén, thần minh không đồng ý mà còn phiền chán. Nếu tín chén toàn hướng về phía trước xưng là cười chén, tức vi thần minh cười nhạo hắn vấn đề quá mức nhàm chán. Hiện giờ Khấu Anh được đến chén thánh, thuyết minh tổ sư gia đáp ứng hắn thỉnh cầu. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhất thời tò mò hắn cầu cái gì.

Khấu Anh che miệng trộm nhạc: "Ta thỉnh cầu tổ sư gia bảo hộ ngươi, chén thánh a." Khấu Tuyên Linh vi nhạ, Khấu Anh tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ta chỉ biết ngươi khẳng định không có nói cho Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia đi Thiết Vi sơn sự tình, cho nên ta trước thay ngươi cầu, biệt cảm tạ ta a."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng: "Ta mới không có việc gì."

"Nói không chừng ngươi gặp được cương thi rồi đó?"

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta chính là muốn trông thấy cương thi." Khấu Tuyên Linh căn bản không tin, gặp được cương thi? Vậy hắn nhiều lắm xui xẻo. Nhưng trên thực tế khả năng năm nay năm xưa bất lợi, hắn không chỉ tại ngày hôm sau nửa đêm trong thử gan lớn sẽ lạc đường mà còn thật sự khả năng gặp được cương thi. Kia kỳ thật vẫn không thể xem như cương thi, nhiều lắm là ấm thi, tại cương thi cùng tử thi ở giữa hình thái. Nếu uống đến huyết nhục có thể chuyển hóa làm cương thi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ngày hôm sau đêm khuya ánh trăng đại thịnh thời điểm tiến vào Thiết Vi sơn, dọc theo ban ngày lộ rất nhanh tìm đến vải đỏ mang. Bất quá con mắt của nó vốn là liền không phải vì thử đảm, mà là vi tìm được cương thi. Vì thế hắn lại tại Thiết Vi sơn hạt đi dạo, một đường tuy rằng làm ký hiệu, nhưng sương mù càng ngày càng đậm, tương lai lộ tất cả đều che dấu, đừng nói phương hướng, hắn liên ký hiệu tìm khắp không đến.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại lần thứ năm đi qua cùng cái địa phương sau bắt đầu kích động, hắn dù sao cũng là cái chỉ có tám tuổi tiểu thí hài. Bình thường lại trầm ổn lãnh tĩnh, lúc này đang nhìn không đến lộ, không có bất luận cái gì sinh khí tĩnh mịch trong không gian một người, chậm rãi cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ hãi cùng hối hận. Hắn gắt gao kéo vải đỏ mang, đột nhiên nghe được lá rụng bị thải qua đi phát ra sa sa thanh.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh không có lập tức lao ra đi la to, mà là lập tức giấu khởi chính mình thân hình. Hơn nửa đêm Thiết Vi sơn liên côn trùng kêu vang đều không có, làm sao có thể sẽ có người? Hắn nhớ tới Khấu Anh bọn họ nói cương thi, vì thế nhanh chóng trốn đi. Hảo tại Thiết Vi sơn cây cối cực kỳ đại, một cái người thành niên ôm lấy thụ cọc đều không thể ôm long, che dấu trụ tiểu hài tử thân thể giàu có dư dật.

Đáng tiếc vô luận là cương thi, hành thi vẫn là ấm thi đều lấy khứu giác xưng, chúng nó có thể nhìn không thấy cũng tuyệt đối có khứu giác bén nhạy. Phàm là sinh khí lưu động vật còn sống đều không thể tránh được chúng nó đuổi bắt, bởi vậy Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh rất nhanh liền phát hiện lá rụng thải bước qua sau sa sa thanh đứng ở bên cạnh người.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh ngồi chồm hổm xuống chặt lại thân thể, sau một lúc lâu trộm nhiễu quá thụ thân nhìn mặt sau, rỗng tuếch. Trong lòng hắn nghi hoặc một cái chớp mắt, dần dần thả lỏng tâm tình quay người lại đi lại nghe đến bên tai đỉnh đầu truyền đến 'Ôi ôi' thanh âm, như là khí quản trong tắc khối hạch đào thở không nổi . Hắn ngẩng đầu, đồng tử co rút nhanh, nguyên lai kia chỉ ấm thi ngay tại đỉnh đầu ngửi ngửi sinh khí, hư thối đầu chui mãn khu trùng, đang từ từ hướng phía phía dưới mà đến.

Ấm thi ngửi ngửi sinh khí, sau đó đứng ở Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh đỉnh đầu. Ngay sau đó Khấu Tuyên Linh như súng bắn đạn nhảy bắn đi ra ngoài, mà ấm thi cũng giương nanh múa vuốt phác lại đây, mặc dù vồ hụt nhưng sắc nhọn móng vuốt cắm vào thụ cọc trong lưu lại mười cái khủng bố hố đen.

Ấm thi hành động tốc độ không có cương thi nhanh như vậy nhưng cũng không giống hành thi chậm như vậy, tương đối giống cái bình thường tốc độ của con người, nhưng lực lớn vô cùng. Nếu Khấu Tuyên Linh là một cái đại nhân, như vậy hắn có rất đại khả năng có thể từ ấm thi trong tay chạy trốn, đáng tiếc hắn hiện tại chính là cái tiểu hài tử, tốc độ căn bản chạy không nhanh, hơn nữa đạo thuật học được cũng không tinh.

Thiết Vi sơn cây khô nhiều, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền vòng quanh thụ chạy, ấm thi hành động tốc độ giống như người bình thường, nhưng phản ứng cùng độ nhạy so với không thượng. Vòng quanh thụ chạy nhạ buồn bực nó, càng về sau trực tiếp kéo ra hoặc chàng đoạn cây cối truy Khấu Tuyên Linh. Hàn đêm lạnh như băng gió núi vù vù quán nhập lỗ mũi cùng trong miệng, đốt đến Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh yết hầu từng trận đau đớn, tâm phế cơ hồ tắt thở. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn gần trong gang tấc ấm thi, không chú ý tới dưới chân bị vướng một cước té lăn trên đất, ấm thi liền phác đi lên.

Thi thể hư thối tanh tưởi vị hợp gió lạnh quán nhập khẩu mũi, so sợ hãi càng ghê tởm hương vị làm Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh thiếu chút nữa nôn mửa. Ngay sau đó, ấm thi coi như bị cái gì vậy đá đi, chàng đoạn cây cối té ngã trên đất. Lảo đảo đứng lên khi bị ngang trời bay qua ngắn nhỏ kiếm gỗ đào xuyên qua trong tim xen kẽ tại thụ trên người, kiếm gỗ đào trên chuôi kiếm hồng sắc bông lay động mấy cái, treo vòng nhạc đang.

Đinh linh lang đương vang lên một trận mới dừng lại, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh nháy mắt mấy cái, ngơ ngẩn . Kia đem kiếm gỗ đào là năm trước ở nhà quá nghỉ hè thời điểm ném , làm sao tìm được tìm khắp không đến. Phía sau lại truyền đến lá rụng bị thải qua đi phát ra sa sa thanh, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh vội vàng đứng lên trốn được thụ phía sau mặt, sau một lúc lâu trộm ló đầu quan sát, lại bị bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt khuôn mặt tươi cười sợ tới mức đặt mông đôn trên mặt đất.

"Uống! Ngươi, ngươi là ai?"

Trước mắt mỹ nhân bạch y trường bào rối tung tóc dài, sau lưng là luân trăng tròn. Vốn là tát không vào ánh trăng lại vào thời khắc này sái tiến vào, dừng ở mỹ nhân trên người, giống như sáng lên nhất dạng. Mỹ nhân trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh, mặt mày cong cong, ý cười rõ ràng: "Liên chỉ ấm thi đều đánh không lại?"

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh lúc này phản bác: "Ta làm nó."

"A? Phải không?" Lục Tĩnh cười nhạt, đem kiếm gỗ đào rút ra sau thiêu hủy ấm thi. Nghiêng đầu mắt nhìn đỉnh núi, đỉnh núi ánh trăng tụ tập chỗ, có một cái tiểu tiểu thân ảnh lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú mọi âm thanh yên tĩnh thiên địa."Đi thôi." Hắn hướng Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh vươn tay.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêng đầu, một bên đem tay đưa cho Lục Tĩnh vừa nói: "Ngươi trộm ta kiếm gỗ đào." Ánh mắt quay tròn chuyển, biểu tình thập phần giảo hoạt linh động: "Ngươi muốn bồi thường ta."

Lục Tĩnh đem tiểu hài tử ôm lấy, chậm rãi hướng chân núi đi đến. Chỉ cần hắn sở tại, ánh trăng ngay tại, không có bị núi rừng cùng sương mù dày đặc ngăn trở, giống như tại vi hắn chiếu sáng lên đường đi. Từ xa xa nhìn, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy sương mù dày đặc trung bao vây một trản mờ nhạt sắc tiểu đăng, hoàn toàn không là Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh chứng kiến bộ dáng. Hắn bị ôm đứng lên, tâm tư tất cả như thế nào lừa dối mỹ nhân thượng.

Lục Tĩnh hỏi hắn: "Ngươi muốn ta như thế nào bồi?"

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh làm bộ rộng lượng: "Ngươi gả cho ta, ta thú ngươi liền đi. Ta không chê ngươi so với ta đại, ta biết sau khi lớn lên ngươi liền sẽ biến lão, nhưng ta cũng không chê, nhất định sẽ thú ngươi. Hơn nữa ta sau khi lớn lên nhất định sẽ biến rất đẹp trai, kiếm rất nhiều tiền, ta là thiên sư N đại."

Lục Tĩnh bật cười, nói rằng: "Đây là ngươi tặng cho ta, không tính trộm cũng không cần bồi."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh căn bản không có gặp qua Lục Tĩnh, nhưng mỹ nhân nói hắn như vậy cũng không có thể trực tiếp vạch trần, như vậy rất không có nam tử khí khái. Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh băng viên viên khuôn mặt, hết sức nghiêm túc mà khẳng định phỏng đoán: "Nhất định là định thân tín vật."

Lục Tĩnh dừng một chút, hắn nhớ rõ năm trước Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh đem kiếm gỗ đào đưa cho hắn thời điểm nói chính là đính ước tín vật, hiện tại trực tiếp biến thành định thân tín vật. Vì thế hắn nói rằng: "Ta là nam ."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh như gặp sét đánh: "Ta lại thất tình ?"

Lục Tĩnh cho rằng Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh khôi phục ký ức, nhưng nhìn kỹ phát hiện hắn chính là vô ý thức nói ra những lời này. Trong lòng ngược lại là có chút kinh ngạc, lại cảm thấy hắn buồn cười lại đáng yêu: "Nguyên lai A Linh ghét bỏ ta là nam , vốn là ta còn tưởng đáp ứng A Linh cầu hôn."

"Thật vậy chăng?" Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh trợn tròn mắt, vỗ vỗ bộ ngực: "Ta sẽ thú ngươi!"

Lục Tĩnh sửng sốt hạ, bật cười không thôi, nói ra nói cũng là: "Ngủ đi."

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy nghi hoặc, còn muốn nói điều gì thời điểm vây ý bỗng nhiên đánh úp lại, đôi mắt nhắm lại trước mơ mơ màng màng nhìn thấy một trản mờ nhạt sắc liên hoa đăng. Mà có quan với Lục Tĩnh ký ức lần thứ hai bị lau quệt, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh tỉnh lại thời điểm mơ hồ chỉ nhớ rõ ấm thi phác lại đây sau, một trản mờ nhạt sắc liên hoa đăng xuất hiện tại trước mặt.

Kế tiếp chính là trong nhà trưởng bối thần sắc nghiêm túc dặn tiểu bối không chuẩn đến Thiết Vi sơn chơi, bởi vì bọn họ tại Thiết Vi sơn phát hiện ấm thi qua lại.

Khấu Anh bọn người lòng còn sợ hãi chạy tới an ủi Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh, may mắn hắn không có gặp được ấm thi, nhất định là đã lạy Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia duyên cớ. Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh không có mở miệng phản bác, ngầm đồng ý Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia phù hộ, tùy mọi người đi pháp đàn đông điện cung phụng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia. Ngẩng đầu thời điểm nhìn thấy Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa hướng hắn trừng mắt nhìn, lúc này xác định không có nhìn lầm.

Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh hỉ cười rộ lên, quả nhiên là Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia cứu hắn.

Cứ như vậy, Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh liền thành Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia điên cuồng mê đệ, thẳng đến thành niên đều không có đình chỉ đối Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia một ngày tam cơm thêm ăn khuya đúng giờ xác định địa điểm cung phụng, tế bái, múa kiếm. Đương nhiên hắn cũng hoàn toàn quên chính mình đã từng cùng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia 'Hôn ước', cũng bởi vì đem thân tâm đều thành kính hiến cho tổ sư gia sau mà thành trường vi một người cương trực công chính sắt thép thẳng nam.

Chương 132: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 03

Khấu Tuyên Linh bình sinh sùng kính có nhị, một vi tùy thân mang theo tổ sư gia bức họa, nhị vi tổng cục cục trưởng Độ Sóc. Nhưng gần nhất Độ cục thái độ rõ ràng thiên hướng phân cục, cảm giác phân cục như là chân ái sở sinh nhi tử, thân là phụ thân Độ cục không chỉ trong âm thầm giúp đỡ tư sinh tử còn tính toán ám chà chà đem tài sản dời đi đi ra ngoài.

Khấu Tuyên Linh không khỏi đối Đại Phúc phân cục sinh ra địch ý, vì thế tại tổng cục những người khác đều không vui lòng cùng phân cục tiếp cùng phân đơn thời điểm, lựa chọn tiếp nhận đan tử. Gặp được Trần Dương cùng Mao Tiểu Lị, phát hiện phân cục thành viên nguyên lai cũng không được đầy đủ đều là nhược kê, ít nhất không có thụ lục Trần Dương so với hắn cường. Sau lại đến phân cục truyền lời không cẩn thận cọ cơm, hắn vốn là kiên định đại phòng trưởng tử tâm lắc lư bất định.

Cọ hai đốn mà còn uống Mã Sơn Phong sản xuất rượu sau đó, Khấu Tuyên Linh triệt để phản chiến, thừa dịp các đồng nghiệp chưa kịp phản ứng thời điểm hắn nhanh chóng đưa lên thỉnh cầu chuyển tới phân cục. Phân cục cố nhiên so ra kém tổng cục các phương diện đầy đủ hết phương tiện cùng nguyên bộ, liên chiếc xe đều không có, đan tử một tháng nhiều nhất tiếp hai ba lần, ba lượt trung chỉ có một lần đại đơn. Giá cả đi theo tổng cục khẳng định không sánh bằng, không quá phận cục ít người, cạnh tranh cũng tiểu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh có đôi khi sẽ cảm thấy kinh ngạc, bởi vì tại tổng cục thời điểm bọn họ sẽ đoạt đơn, mà phân cục người lười nhác đến kết một lần đơn liền muốn nghỉ ngơi một tháng, cho dù nhận đến đơn cũng sẽ thoái thác rụng. Đặt tại đệ nhất vị là chơi cùng ăn, chủ yếu chính là hưởng lạc.

Sau lại hắn mới biết được đám người kia tất cả đều là thiên sư tam đại, trong nhà có sản nghiệp chờ kế thừa, liền tính chỉ làm khách du lịch cũng có thể áo cơm vô ưu. Trách không được không hề lòng cầu tiến!

Khấu Tuyên Linh như vậy nghĩ, trăm triệu không lường trước được chính mình có một ngày sẽ bị ăn mòn, mà còn sa đọa tốc độ nhanh đến hắn liên phản ứng đều không có kịp phản ứng. Ngẫu nhiên hồi tưởng, phản ứng chỉ còn lại có 'A' . Bất quá tại kiếm tiền phương diện vẫn là chịu khó , dù sao hắn nhớ rõ chính mình giống như muốn kiếm nhiều tiền thú lão bà,

Tế bái thần minh lễ nghi quy củ có rất nhiều, cơ bản nhất là tam lễ cửu gõ, cống phẩm cùng kính hương đều có yêu cầu. Bất quá phức tạp long trọng kính thần cung phụng nghi thức trong một năm cũng liền một lần, Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia là kính hương cùng múa kiếm. Múa kiếm là tại mỗi ngày sáng sớm, không có kịch truyền hình hoa lệ chiêu thức, cận là chân đạp vũ bước lấy lòng thần minh kiếm vũ.

Đạo từ tâm học, tâm mượn hương sinh. Khấu Tuyên Linh mặc niệm hoàn tất đem tam căn tề trường hương dây châm, hai tay giơ hương quá ngạch thành kính cúc cung kính bái, bái hoàn sau cắm vào lư hương trong. Xem xét hoa thơm ngũ cung, đổi đi ngày hôm qua hoa quả cũng đem thanh thủy đảo rụng nạp lại một ly. Tiếp thanh lý bàn, một bên thanh lý vừa hướng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia nói rằng: "Tổ sư gia, ban thưởng ta nhân duyên đi. Phân cục người đều tại cười ta độc thân cẩu, liên kia chỉ năm mươi cân mèo béo đều có thể tọa ủng vô số mỹ miêu, tuy rằng phân cục trong còn có Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo là độc thân cẩu, nhưng bọn hắn đều còn trẻ. Ta tuổi lớn nhất, đến thích hôn tuổi một lần luyến ái đều không nói qua."

Đem bẩn rụng thủy rót vào trong WC, Khấu Tuyên Linh đi về tới đối Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia tố khổ: "Ta cảm thấy ta điều kiện còn đi, chính là không người nhìn trúng ta. Ta năm nay 24, mẫu thai solo24 năm — tổ sư gia biết này có ý tứ gì sao? Tính , không là chuyện trọng yếu gì. Tổ sư gia, ngài xem nhìn năm nay có thể ban thưởng ta nhân duyên sao? Không phải về nhà năm mới lại muốn niệm, đến cái góp đủ số cũng được."

Nói xong mắt sắc nhìn thấy lư hương trung tam căn hương dây có hai cây từ trung gian đoạn rụng một tiệt, tạo thành hai đoản một trường tình huống. Khấu Tuyên Linh đè lại cằm nhìn chằm chằm tam căn hương dây nhìn: "Người sợ không hay xảy ra, hương kỵ hai đoản một trường." Trầm ngâm một lúc lâu, hắn buông tay nói rằng: "Làm người không thể mê tín, những lời này căn bản là không có đạo gia căn cứ."

Lắc đầu xoay người xuống lầu, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới đương hắn xoay người sau tam căn hương dây thiêu đốt tốc độ đột nhiên nhanh hơn, lại tại vài giây chi gian tất cả đều đốt thành tro. Cửa đóng lại sau, trong phòng rỗng tuếch, một lúc lâu trống rỗng xuất hiện không vui hừ nhẹ.

Khấu Tuyên Linh xuống lầu gặp được Mã Sơn Phong bị kêu trụ: "Vừa lúc ngươi tại, có một cái tân đơn muốn tiếp sao?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi giá cả, tính có thể bảng giá vì thế đáp ứng tiếp nhận. Nói về gian không thấy được Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị, liền hỏi hai người bọn họ chạy đi nơi đâu .

Mã Sơn Phong: "Tiểu Lị chạy đến một ít chợ đêm phố chuẩn bị bán bảo phù, Cầu Đạo đi trước chết ở Vô Nhân thôn thiên sư trong nhà thăm. Trần Dương đoạn thời gian trước chạy tới Vô Nhân thôn, hắn vốn là cũng tưởng đi theo, đáng tiếc đạo hạnh không đủ không thể đi. Phỏng chừng hiện tại trong lòng rất buồn bực."

Khấu Tuyên Linh mắt nhìn thời gian nói rằng: "Hiện tại không là buổi sáng? Bãi cái gì chợ đêm."

"Chiếm vị trí." Mã Sơn Phong đem đóng dấu đi ra về tân đơn tư liệu giao cho Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi xem trước một chút, còn phải đi này đống biệt thự trụ mấy vãn. Nguyên bản trụ người ở bên trong đều bị ác quỷ dây dưa, liền tính chạy tới ở khách sạn cũng không có biện pháp, càng thêm có người sẽ chọc giận ác quỷ thu nhận càng vì nghiêm trọng trả thù. Một mình ngươi phải cẩn thận."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đem tư liệu tiếp nhận đi thăm dò nhìn: "Ta biết."

Hắn nhìn phần này tân đơn, đơn trong kỹ càng tỉ mỉ ghi lại lần này phát sinh thần quái sự kiện. Khu biệt thự một đống trong biệt thự phát sinh ác quỷ tập kích hộ gia đình sự kiện, kia hộ nhân gia mới vừa dọn tiến biệt thự không đến hai tháng liền lục tục xuất sự, vốn là trong nhà hài tử phát hiện dị thường, nhưng là đại nhân không tin có vấn đề. Sau lại trưởng tử từ lầu hai bị ác quỷ đổ lên dưới lầu té gãy chân, tiểu nữ nhi bị điếu đến giữa không trung dạo qua một vòng sau quải đến đèn treo, ngã xuống tới thời điểm mẫu thân tiếp được mới không có việc gì.

Đến đây kia hộ nhân gia mới tin trong nhà thật sự có quỷ, đáng tiếc đã bị quấn lên, căn bản dọn không đi. Không có biện pháp mới tha người quen hỗ trợ, tìm được Đại Phúc APP tại mặt trên hạ đơn.

"Ta giữa trưa đi qua nhìn xem tình huống." Khấu Tuyên Linh đem tư liệu thu hồi, đi ra ngoài đi bộ một vòng sau khi ăn xong bữa sáng mới trở về, đem chuyện này nói cho tổ sư gia: "Ta khả năng muốn tại kia đống biệt thự trụ hai ngày, hai ngày sau trở về sẽ đem hoa tươi hoa quả đổi một đổi, trước ủy khuất ngài hảo không hảo?"

Đơn giản thu thập hành lý rời đi, gian phòng lần thứ hai không xuống dưới, không khí đột nhiên trầm ngưng. Tùy ý ném tại trên ghế sa lông quần áo trống rỗng cuốn lại, hùng hổ quyển tiến tủ quần áo trong. Gian phòng sở hữu vật phẩm tại trong phút chốc phát sinh kịch liệt chấn động, uy thế hiển hách coi như có người bị vây nổi giận trung, hơn mười giây sau, nguyên bản rối mù gian phòng biến đến sạch sẽ rất nhiều.

Nhẹ nhàng tiếng hừ lạnh tại không có một bóng người trong phòng vang lên, ngay sau đó môn từ ngoại mở ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy vào chấp tay hành lễ hướng tổ sư gia bức họa bai bai: "Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia, ta còn là đem ngài sủy trong túi đi, hai ngày không gặp ngẫm lại thì trách khó chịu."

Gian phòng nặng nề áp lực không khí nháy mắt lưu thông, xuân về hoa nở . Đáng tiếc Khấu Tuyên Linh không có chú ý tới, đem Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa cuốn lại sủy trong túi nhanh chóng chạy xuống lâu tiến xe, tại hạ ngọ bầu trời tối đen trước đuổi tới cố chủ trong nhà.

Cố chủ gia họ Thường, Thường tiên sinh tránh ở phía sau cửa nhìn theo dõi video, tinh thần khẩn trương cao độ dưới tình huống liền tính nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng cực kỳ cảnh giác: "Ngươi là người như thế nào?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía cửa bộ đàm: "Thường tiên sinh ngươi hảo, ta là Đại Phúc phân cục thành viên Khấu Tuyên Linh, nhận đến ngươi thần quái đan tử đặc biệt mặt đất môn xử lý. Phiền toái mở cửa."

Sau một lúc lâu môn từ nội mở ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy cái thần sắc đồi mỹ biểu tình khẩn trương sợ hãi trung niên nam nhân Thường tiên sinh. Thường tiên sinh rớt ra điều phùng, khẩn trương bất an ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở đình viện đại cây bạch quả: "Mau vào."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vừa đi vừa quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đình viện đại cây bạch quả: "Thường tiên sinh đang nhìn cái gì?" Thường tiên sinh không trả lời hắn ngược lại thực sốt ruột đem hắn đẩy mạnh trong phòng, 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng cửa lại.

Khấu Tuyên Linh vào nhà sau phát hiện gian phòng, phòng khách tất cả đều kéo thượng bức màn, liên đăng đều không khai, bên trong ô nước sơn đi hắc đi không đặng đạo. Thường tiên sinh khai một trản tiểu đèn bàn đối với Khấu Tuyên Linh lộ ra ngắn ngủi cười: "Ngại ngùng, chúng ta sợ hãi trong phòng ác quỷ, cho nên không dám bật đèn."

"Khai không bật đèn đối với phòng bị ác quỷ không hữu dụng."

"Hữu dụng." Thường tiên sinh vội vàng nói: "Thật sự có dùng, nếu chúng ta bật đèn, ngoài phòng sẽ có vô số ác quỷ xuất hiện. Toàn bộ cửa sổ tất cả đều là màu đen dấu bàn tay, bang bang phanh tiếng nổ. Nếu chúng ta tắt đèn, bên ngoài ác quỷ đi một vòng phát hiện không chúng ta liền sẽ không nháo."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía tại tiểu đèn bàn chiếu rọi xuống có vẻ sắc mặt phá lệ tái nhợt tiều tụy Thường tiên sinh, hiển nhiên hắn bị dọa đến không nhẹ, tâm lý đã bị nghiêm trọng kích thích dẫn đến hiện giờ thần kinh buộc chặt. Hắn không đành lòng tại loại tình huống này hạ nói cho Thường tiên sinh, chỉ có ánh nắng sẽ đối quỷ hồn tạo thành thương tổn. Đăng một quan, quỷ là dựa vào cảm giác sinh khí lưu động đến phát hiện người lạ sở tại, mà không phải dùng nhìn.

Thay lời khác nói, bật đèn cùng không bật đèn đối với quỷ phát hiện Thường tiên sinh một nhà cũng không có khác nhau. Nói cách khác, đám kia ác quỷ chỉ ở chỗ trêu chọc Thường tiên sinh một nhà, làm cho bọn họ tại cực độ khủng hoảng trung vượt qua.

Khấu Tuyên Linh tại Thường tiên sinh hướng dẫn nhìn thấy tránh ở trong thư phòng Thường thái thái cùng hắn đại nhi tử, tiểu nữ nhi, người một nhà vẻ mặt mỏi mệt tiều tụy, thụ ác quỷ quấy rầy đến bây giờ cũng không dám nghỉ ngơi thật tốt. Thường thái thái vừa thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh liền khẩn cầu hắn: "Khấu thiên sư, cầu ngài cứu cứu ta hai hài tử."

"Ngồi xuống trước đến, kỹ càng tỉ mỉ miêu tả." Khấu Tuyên Linh ngồi ở Thường gia người đối diện, nhìn nhìn mọi người sau nói rằng: "Bật đèn đi."

Thường tiên sinh mãnh liệt cự tuyệt: "Không được, những cái đó ác quỷ nhất định sẽ phát hiện chúng ta, tối nay khẳng định sẽ xông vào trong phòng." Thường thái thái cùng nàng đại nhi tử cũng đều gật đầu mãnh liệt cự tuyệt Khấu Tuyên Linh đề nghị.

Mắt thấy bọn họ thật sự sợ hãi, Khấu Tuyên Linh thở dài: "Một khi đã như vậy, ta chỉ có thể làm cho các ngươi an tâm. Yên tâm đi, ta mang đến bảo vật, chỉ cần bảo vật tại, bất luận cái gì tai hoạ cũng không dám tới gần." Nói xong hắn bắt tay duỗi đến mặt sau ba lô, Thường gia người cho là hắn sẽ xuất ra cái gì đạo gia pháp khí hoặc thần minh, ai biết hắn rút ra phúc quyển trục.

"Thường tiên sinh, thư phòng chỗ nào có thể bức họa giống?"

Thường tiên sinh có chút mộng, chỉ chỉ trên tường một bức hơn mười vạn sơn thủy họa: "Kia được không?"

"Có thể." Khấu Tuyên Linh mở ra quyển trục đem Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa quải đến trên tường, từ ba lô trong rút ra tam căn hương dây, đèn chong, bình nhỏ dầu vừng cùng loại nhỏ lư hương, quay đầu lại hỏi Thường thái thái: "Có hay không mễ?"

"Có. . ." Thường thái thái đem một chén mễ đưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh, hắn đem mễ rót vào lư hương châm hương dây cung kính thành kính bái tam bái, hương dây cắm vào lư hương thở phào khẩu khí: "Bật đèn đi."

Thường gia người: ". . ."

Thường tiên sinh: "Hữu dụng sao?"

"Tổ sư gia tại, ngươi nói có hay không dùng?" Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi lại.

Tổ sư gia đều mời tới? ! Thường tiên sinh vội vàng mở ra đăng, biểu tình thập phần kỳ dị, không ngờ đến Khấu Tuyên Linh đã vậy còn quá chuyên nghiệp. Đem tổ sư gia bức họa mời đến không nói, còn tự mang hương dây cùng lư hương, lư hương loại này đồ vật bỏ vào ba lô trong có thể quá an kiểm sao?

Khấu Tuyên Linh lắc đầu: "Ta lái xe tới , không ngồi tàu điện ngầm."

Thường tiên sinh: "Đây là đâu vị tổ sư gia?"

"Ta Khấu gia tổ sư gia." Khấu Tuyên Linh trịnh trọng trả lời Thường tiên sinh, sau đó nói rằng: "Hảo , hiện tại nói một chút các ngươi gặp được ác quỷ sự tình đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Khấu Tuyên Linh xuất môn bên ngoài tất mang trang bị: Hương dây, đèn chong, dầu vừng, lư hương, . . . , tổ sư gia!

Chương 133: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 04

Thường tiên sinh miêu tả: "Hai tháng trước dọn tiến vào, chúng ta đều không có phát hiện dị thường, khởi điểm những cái đó ác quỷ trêu chọc chính là nữ nhi của ta. Nữ nhi của ta còn tiểu, cái gì cũng không biết liền cùng những cái đó ác quỷ chơi. Thẳng đến con ta phát hiện nữ nhi thường xuyên tại không người trong phòng chơi đùa, lầm bầm lầu bầu, hắn lòng nghi ngờ có vấn đề nhưng là không tưởng rất nhiều. Sau lại nhìn thấy nữ nhi phiêu phù ở giữa không trung mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy tình thế nghiêm trọng, chạy tới nói cho chúng ta biết, nhưng chúng ta không tin."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía Thường tiên sinh đại nhi tử, đánh giá mười bảy tuổi tả hữu. Thường thái thái ở một bên ôm lấy nhi tử bả vai lấy kỳ an ủi cùng xin lỗi, tiếp nhận Thường tiên sinh nói rằng: "Nhi tử hướng chúng ta rống to kêu to chỉ vào gian phòng có quỷ thời điểm chọc giận đám kia ác quỷ, chúng nó đương chúng ta mặt bắt lấy mắt cá chân của hắn đột nhiên tha đứng lên, hướng ra phía ngoài tha rụng tại giữa không trung. Chúng ta lôi kéo hồi lâu mới đem hắn cứu đến, " Thường thái thái đem đại nhi tử ống quần kéo đến, mắt cá chân thượng tử màu đen một vòng dấu vết thập phần rõ ràng: "Sau đó chúng ta nhanh chóng chạy, nhưng đã chạy không rớt."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Nói như thế nào?"

Thường tiên sinh: "Những cái đó quỷ đuổi tới chúng ta trụ khách sạn, vẫn luôn quấy rối uy hiếp chúng ta trở về. Chúng ta trở về trụ, sinh mệnh an toàn như cũ đã bị uy hiếp. Nhưng tình huống giống vậy so nhiều, ở bên ngoài trụ thời điểm có hai ba lần thiếu chút nữa chết đi." Nói xong hắn xốc lên chính mình tay, trên cánh tay có vô số xanh tím dấu vết: "Tất cả đều là ác quỷ sở vi, không chỉ là ta, ta thái thái, nhóm nhi nữ trên người đều có. Hiện tại chúng ta căn bản không dám tất cả đều ngủ đi qua, lo lắng trong lúc ngủ mơ bị vô thanh vô tức tha đi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh trầm ngâm nói: "Ác quỷ giống nhau không thể rời đi chính mình bỏ mình nơi, căn cứ các ngươi miêu tả có thể biết này đàn ác quỷ bỏ mình nơi ngay tại này bên trong đám phòng. Có lẽ tìm được chúng nó xác chết có thể dễ dàng giải quyết, bất quá vì cái gì bọn họ có thể theo dõi các ngươi chạy đến khách sạn thậm chí là ra tay hãm hại các ngươi chính là cái vấn đề. Còn có vì cái gì không ở bên ngoài giết chết các ngươi, mà là muốn đem bọn ngươi bức hồi biệt thự? Vì cái gì muốn làm cho các ngươi tinh thần hỏng mất nhưng không biết giết chết các ngươi? Không biết rằng các ngươi khả năng sẽ mời đến thiên sư đối phó bọn họ sao?"

Thường tiên sinh một nhà ngơ ngác : "Đúng vậy, vì cái gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh từ ba lô trong xuất ra la bàn, tại trong thư phòng chuyển động phát hiện la bàn kim đồng hồ điên cuồng chuyển động, lắc đầu chậc chậc ngợi khen: "Thật tà." Hắn xoay người trả lời Thường gia người: "Hiện tại còn không rõ ràng lắm điều thứ nhất nghi vấn: Vì cái gì chúng nó có thể rời đi chính mình bỏ mình nơi. Mặt khác tam điều nghi vấn đại khái có thể suy đoán đến đáp án."

Thường tiên sinh nhanh chóng hỏi: "Là cái gì nguyên nhân? Chẳng lẽ là chúng ta đắc tội chúng nó? Nhưng ta việc buôn bán hướng tới lưu nhất tuyến, tuyệt không sẽ đem người bức đến tuyệt lộ."

"A, hẳn là cùng trả thù không quan hệ, các ngươi khả năng chính là thuần túy xui xẻo đánh lên ." La bàn kim đồng hồ điên cuồng chuyển động sau dừng lại, hướng phía thư phòng cửa sổ sát đất phương hướng. Khấu Tuyên Linh đi qua đem bức màn rớt ra, bên ngoài dĩ nhiên toàn hắc, không trung lóe ra mấy hạt tinh mang. Đình viện gieo trồng một gốc cây thượng trăm năm đại cây bạch quả, cây bạch quả thụ thân ước chừng hai cái người thành niên giang hai tay cánh tay tài năng vây quanh. Lá cây vàng óng ánh rực rỡ, phá lệ chói mắt.

Thường tiên sinh nhanh chóng đã chạy tới kéo bức màn: "Đem bức màn kéo thượng, chúng nó phát hiện không chúng ta."

"Ác quỷ không tại trong phòng?"

"Không tại." Thường tiên sinh đem bức màn kéo được ngay mật kín, thuận tiện kiểm tra cửa sổ có hay không khóa tử, vẻ mặt thực khẩn trương: "Buổi tối chúng nó liền sẽ xuất hiện tìm kiếm có thể vào địa phương, cửa nhà, cửa sổ, sắp xếp đầu gió, bất luận cái gì một cái liên thông bên ngoài địa phương chúng nó đều có thể chạy vào. Chúng nó vào không được liền sẽ tại phòng ở bên ngoài du đãng, nếu làm chúng nó phát hiện ngọn đèn, tìm được chúng ta liền sẽ một ủng mà lên phát thủy tinh — ngài xem nhìn nơi này."

Khấu Tuyên Linh theo Thường tiên sinh ngón tay xem qua đi, chỉ thấy cửa sổ trong góc phòng xuất hiện mạng nhện vết rách, chỉ phúc xoa đi còn có thể chà xát hạ thủy tinh mảnh vụn bột phấn."Ác quỷ công kích?"

"Đối. Đây là mới nhất hình thủy tinh, độ cứng cùng rắn chắc độ đều vượt qua hiện hữu thủy tinh. Ta thực khó tưởng tượng, nếu như không có thủy tinh ngăn cản chúng nó sẽ trực tiếp xông tới giết chết chúng ta. Càng trọng yếu hơn là ta phát hiện chúng nó lực lượng tại tăng cường, ta nhớ rõ trước chúng nó va chạm cửa sổ thời điểm sẽ bị ngăn trở ở bên ngoài, mà trên cửa sổ thủy tinh không có chút nào tổn thương." Thường tiên sinh lo lắng vô cùng.

"Kia đại khái có thể khẳng định ác quỷ xác chết không ở trong phòng, phải là chôn ở đình viện trong." Khấu Tuyên Linh xốc lên bức màn một góc triều đình viện xem qua đi, không biết nhìn thấy cái gì đột nhiên dừng lại, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn đình viện cửa nhà: "Thường tiên sinh, ngài mời được mặt khác thiên sư?"

"A? . . . Ha, đối." Thường tiên sinh cười ngượng, trong lòng biết trước mắt Khấu thiên sư khả năng sẽ không hài lòng, vì thế giải thích: "Không phải chúng ta không tin được ngài, bởi vì lúc trước có bệnh thì vái tứ phương nơi nơi tìm kiếm bằng hữu hỗ trợ. Bằng hữu có phương pháp, nói là muốn giới thiệu thiên sư lại đây. Mặt khác bằng hữu lại nói cho ta biết có thể trực tiếp hạ đơn, ta liền nhanh chóng hạ đơn thỉnh ngài đã tới. Về phần bằng hữu mời đến thiên sư đến nay còn chưa tới, ta nghĩ phải là không có tin tức ."

"Đến ." Khấu Tuyên Linh buông xuống bức màn. Thường tiên sinh hoảng hốt không thôi: "Cái, cái gì đến ? Chẳng lẽ là ác quỷ?" Lời này vừa nói ra, Thường thái thái cùng nàng một đôi nhi nữ mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi.

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Một cái khác thiên sư."

Thường tiên sinh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức đuổi tới xấu hổ. Đồng thời mời đến hai cái thiên sư không ngay tại nói bọn họ năng lực không được? Như vậy có thể hay không nhạ buồn bực bọn họ? Bên này Thường tiên sinh lo lắng không thôi, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền hướng cửa đi tới: "Đi thôi, đi mở cửa."

Thường tiên sinh vội vàng theo sau, tới phòng khách thời điểm vừa mới nghe được chuông cửa vang. Thường tiên sinh đi qua mở cửa, biên mở cửa vừa nói nói "Ngài hảo, nói vậy ngài là —" lời nói đột nhiên đoạn tại trong cổ họng, Thường tiên sinh trừng lớn hai mắt nhìn chăm chú vào trước mắt khủng bố ác quỷ, này ác quỷ giả trang người ấn chuông cửa lừa hắn đi ra mở cửa cũng không phải lần đầu tiên, chính là lần này hắn sơ sót. Dưới chân vừa động vừa định chạy trốn, ác quỷ liền kháp trụ Thường tiên sinh cổ.

Thường tiên sinh ánh mắt nhô ra, đầu lưỡi bạo xuất, hô hấp khó, sắc mặt trướng thành xanh tím. Khấu Tuyên Linh thấy thế bước nhanh tiến lên đang muốn đem kiếm gỗ đào trạc tiến ác quỷ trong tim liền nghe được thanh nhã ôn nhuận thanh âm, như ngọc thạch tiếng động đột nhiên chàng tiến trong tim, căng thẳng dây thừng đột nhiên gãy, trong tim ngọc thạch chuỗi hạt hạt hạt khối khối liên tiếp rơi xuống, không ngừng đánh xuất tuyệt vời tiếng vang.

"Triệt thấy trong ngoài, không có gì không phục, lập tức tuân lệnh." Tử sắc trong suốt chuỗi hạt bộ trụ ác quỷ cổ, buộc chặt sau chỉ nghe đến ác quỷ phát ra thê lương kêu rên, giây lát bị thu vào một cái cổ mộc xúc xắc trong. Cổ mộc xúc xắc biên sừng xuyên cái khổng, dùng ngân hoàn xuyến khởi cùng tử sắc trong suốt chuỗi hạt bộ cùng một chỗ. Tử sắc chuỗi hạt triền ba bốn vòng nơi tay cổ tay thượng, cùng cổ mộc xúc xắc hình thành thập phần độc đáo trang sức phẩm.

Trước mặt nam nhân so Khấu Tuyên Linh cao một chút, đứng đến xa một chút thì nhìn không ra thân cao khác biệt. Hắn xuyên thuần trắng sắc tân đường trang, giày vải, khoác màu đen tóc dài, tướng mạo quá phận tuấn mỹ, đôi mắt hẹp dài mang cười, giống nùng mặc bát sái đi ra xinh đẹp. Hắn đối Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Lục Tu Chi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hoàn hồn: "Ta kêu Khấu Tuyên Linh, Đại Phúc phân cục thành viên. Ngươi là?"

"Tại sơn dã gian tu hành, trước hai ngày mới vừa xuống núi."

"A." Khấu Tuyên Linh không có thâm hỏi, hắn biết có bộ phận thiên sư có chính mình độc đáo truyền thừa, khả năng cả đời chỉ có một đồ đệ, mỗi một đại chỉ có một đồ đệ đem truyền thừa truyền xuống. Ngày như vầy sư sẽ không một phần của bất luận cái gì tổ chức, bởi vậy thường xuyên trốn ở phố phường trung hoặc là nấp trong sơn dã gian tu hành.

Thường tiên sinh sống sót sau tai nạn, đối Lục Tu Chi tràn ngập cảm kích, thái độ thập phần ân cần: "Lục tiên sinh — không, Lục thiên sư, mời ngài vào, mau mời tiến."

Lục Tu Chi cười cười, nhìn về phía Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cùng đi?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhún nhún vai, không hề gì. Nhưng Lục Tu Chi cùng hắn bả vai sóng vai, mặc dù không nói gì nhưng tồn tại cảm quá mạnh mẽ căn bản không có biện pháp xem nhẹ. Bởi vì phòng trong quá đen, Khấu Tuyên Linh không cẩn thận trượt chân thảm trải sàn thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, Lục Tu Chi đúng lúc tiếp được hắn, hơi hơi cong hạ thân. Màu đen tóc dài từ phía sau lưng chảy xuống xuống dưới, vài sợi tóc chạm đến đến Khấu Tuyên Linh khuôn mặt, lạnh lẽo bóng loáng xúc cảm.

"Không có việc gì đi?"

Thình lình xảy ra hỏi ý kiến đánh gãy Khấu Tuyên Linh tưởng muốn đem mặt tiến đến Lục Tu Chi tóc lăn qua lăn lại xúc động, hắn hoảng sợ, trấn định nói rằng: "Không có việc gì." Trong bóng đêm, hắn còn có thể cảm giác được Lục Tu Chi quá mức nóng cháy ánh mắt dừng ở chính mình trên mặt, điều này làm cho Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Hắn vặn vẹo cánh tay tránh thoát Lục Tu Chi kiềm chế, lui về phía sau vài bước còn nói thêm: "Không có việc gì."

Lục Tu Chi thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Bật đèn đi, Thường tiên sinh."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đưa ánh mắt qua chỗ khác: "Chúng ta đều tại, hiện tại bật đèn cũng không quan hệ."

Thường tiên sinh bất đắc dĩ: "Hảo đi."

Nháy mắt trong phòng khách ngọn đèn đại thịnh, Khấu Tuyên Linh ngước mắt nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, đã thấy đối phương rũ mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên cổ tay tử sắc trong suốt chuỗi hạt, một tay khác thì tại chơi đùa chuỗi hạt thượng cổ mộc xúc xắc. Căn bản không có nhìn hắn, Khấu Tuyên Linh cho rằng vừa rồi trong bóng đêm nóng cháy tầm mắt là chính mình ảo giác.

Thường tiên sinh vuốt phỏng yết hầu nói rằng: "Ta đi kêu ta thái thái cùng bọn nhỏ lại đây." Vừa dứt lời chợt nghe đến trong thư phòng truyền đến Thường thái thái tiếng thét, sợ tới mức Thường tiên sinh lập tức nhảy dựng lên chạy tới, mà Khấu Tuyên Linh cũng vội vàng chạy tới. Lục Tu Chi tại tại chỗ tạm dừng một hồi, mới theo đi qua.

Trong thư phòng nguyên bản nứt xuất mạng nhện trạng thủy tinh không biết khi nào bị trạc phá, một cái cháy đen sắc cánh tay vói vào đến bám trụ Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi chân ra bên ngoài kéo. Thường thái thái cùng đại nhi tử ôm lấy tiểu nữ nhi thân thể cùng bên ngoài quỷ thủ vật lộn, mà lúc này Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi chân đã bị kéo đến bắp đùi chỗ, hiển nhiên quỷ thủ là muốn trực tiếp đem Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi từ đại nhân cánh tay đại trong động kéo ra ngoài, môt khi bị kéo ra ngoài người liền trực tiếp chết.

Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi bắp đùi chỗ bị thủy tinh mảnh vụn ma xuất máu tươi, đau đến nàng oa oa khóc lớn. Khấu Tuyên Linh chạy tới đem cửa sổ đẩy ra nhảy ra ngoài, phía bên ngoài cửa sổ rỗng tuếch, liên Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi bị lôi ra tới chân cũng không trông thấy bóng dáng, giống như tiến vào một cái khác thứ nguyên vách tường. Hắn không chút nghĩ ngợi liền xuất ra ngũ lôi bùa hướng trong không khí dán đi qua: "Đều thiên lôi công, . . . Nghe hô tức tới, tốc phát dương thanh, lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Ầm ầm tiếng sấm, điện quang lóe ra. Trống rỗng xuất hiện kêu rên, ác quỷ sợ hãi chạy trốn. Kéo chặt Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi quỷ thủ đột nhiên buông tay, một khác phương ôm lấy Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi cùng chi kéo co Thường gia người sôi nổi ngửa ra sau. Nhưng mà trong phòng bén nhọn vật phẩm như là giá cắm nến tại trong chớp mắt xuất hiện tại Thường gia người phía sau, phảng phất có đồ vật cố ý đem bén nhọn giá cắm nến di động đi qua.

Lục Tu Chi ánh mắt lạnh lùng, đem sô pha đá đi qua, Thường gia người liền đều ngã vào trên ghế sa lông bình an vô sự. Khấu Tuyên Linh thải thượng cửa sổ đang muốn đi vào khi, chợt thấy sau lưng một trận vẻ sợ hãi, quay đầu lại nhìn chỉ thấy ra toà viện kia khỏa đại cây bạch quả dưới tàng cây đứng cái hắc y hắc quần nữ nhân. Nữ nhân hóa nùng trang, hai giáp ao hãm, quán cốt cao giống như là bên trong kia khối xương cốt muốn trạc không nể mặt giáp bên ngoài tầng kia da, lỏa lồ xuất bên trong màu trắng xương cốt giống nhau.

Nữ nhân ánh mắt cực kỳ ác độc phẫn hận nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh, Khấu Tuyên Linh trừng mắt nhìn, nữ nhân liền tiêu thất. Hắn đang tưởng đi qua nhìn xem, liền nghe bên tai truyền đến Lục Tu Chi thanh âm: "Tiến vào." Sợ tới mức dưới chân hắn bất ổn trực tiếp sau này ngã sấp xuống, thủ đoạn bị kéo chặt cả người bị cỗ cự lực bám trụ, sau đó mặt nghiêng liền chàng tiến một cái ấm áp trong ngực, thanh tân thanh nhã liên hương doanh mãn mũi gian.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đỏ hốc mắt, ẩm ướt mỏng manh lệ vụ tại trong mắt nổi lên. Lục Tu Chi đem hắn kéo xem xét thời điểm thấy như vậy một màn, lúc này sốt ruột hỏi ý kiến: "Đâu chàng đau ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh rút hạ cái mũi, nhe răng trợn mắt che mặt xua tay: "Không có việc gì." Mặt nghiêng mạnh mẽ chàng đi qua tự nhiên sẽ sinh ra đau nhức, nhất là răng nanh khái đến mặt bộ cắn cơ, nháy mắt đau đớn kích thích đến tuyến lệ, bình thường phản ứng. Hoãn đi qua này trận đau đớn liền không có việc gì, ngược lại là bị hắn đụng vào Lục Tu Chi hẳn là cũng rất đau đi.

"Ngươi bị ta đụng vào, không có việc gì đi?"

Lục Tu Chi lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì. Không đau."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "A." Nhún vai lui ly, hướng Thường gia người đi đến. Lục Tu Chi mày nhăn lại, nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ đại cây bạch quả ánh mắt lạnh như băng như sương nhận, đè lại mới vừa rồi bị Khấu Tuyên Linh đụng vào ngực, có chút buồn bã thất vọng.

Sớm biết rằng liền nói rất đau. . .

Thường thái thái nghẹn ngào nói rằng: "Vừa rồi ta nghe được phòng khách mở đăng, đã nghĩ mang bọn nhỏ đến phòng khách đi. Không cẩn thận đem ngọn đèn chiếu đến bức màn thượng, từ bức màn đi qua thời điểm có chỉ quỷ thủ đột nhiên nhảy tiến vào bắt lấy niếp niếp cổ chân liền ra bên ngoài mặt tha."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chó cùng rứt giậu."

Thường thái thái: "Cái gì?"

"Không có việc gì." Khấu Tuyên Linh làm đại gia đều đến phòng khách, sở hữu người tụ cùng một chỗ. Vì thế tất cả mọi người tụ tập ở đại sảnh chờ đợi đêm khuya đã đến, Thường tiên sinh nói căn cứ dĩ vãng này đó quỷ quái quấy rầy thời gian đoạn, phải là tại buổi tối 11 điểm đến đêm khuya 1 điểm chi gian.

Thường tiên sinh hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hai vị thiên sư, rốt cuộc này đống trong biệt thự quỷ quái vì cái gì muốn hại ta nhóm một nhà? Ta là thật không biết khi nào chỗ nào làm quá chuyện thương thiên hại lý."

"Ác nhân sẽ không bởi vì ngươi xin lỗi hắn mà hại ngươi, cùng lý, ác quỷ cũng như thế. Nếu ác quỷ thật muốn hại nhân là không có nguyên do , đương ngươi trụ tiến này đống biệt thự cũng đã trở thành ác quỷ bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc."

Thường tiên sinh nghe vậy cực kỳ phẫn nộ: "Lúc trước cái kia người đại lý căn bản không có đem này đống biệt thự chuyện ma quái sự tình nói cho ta biết."

"Chỉ sợ hắn cũng không biết này đống biệt thự chuyện ma quái, phải là các ngươi trụ sau khi đi vào bị nhìn chăm chú mới có thể liên tiếp gặp được loại này thần quái sự kiện. Bất quá người đại lý cũng không nói gì lời nói thật cũng là thật sự, ít nhất hắn không có đem này đống biệt thự đời trước nói cho các ngươi biết."

"Biệt thự đời trước?"

"Nói đúng ra phải là biệt thự trước phát sinh quá giết người án kiện." Khấu Tuyên Linh đăng ký thiên sư diễn đàn, ở bên trong sưu tầm đến về này đống biệt thự tin tức. Thiên sư diễn đàn thành lập so Đại Phúc APP tuyên bố muốn buổi sáng mười mấy năm, diễn đàn trong thuộc loại nặc danh phát thiếp, bên trong về đạo thuật, dân gian truyền thuyết cùng với thần quái sự kiện thiếp mời rất nhiều. Có chút mười mấy năm trước án kiện đều có thể sưu tầm được đến.

Thường tiên sinh thực kinh ngạc: "Này đống biệt thự còn đề cập giết người án kiện."

Khấu Tuyên Linh bắt đầu thời điểm đem địa điểm đưa vào về phía sau tìm tòi không đến liên quan thiếp mời, sau lại tại trăm độ thượng tìm tòi trước biệt thự thân nguyên lai là đống cũ thức biệt thự, vì thế đem kỳ danh tự đưa vào thiên sư diễn đàn, thế nhưng rất nhanh liền tìm thấy được liên quan thiếp mời. Nên thiếp mời đắp hai ngàn tầng lầu, thuyết minh đã từng hỏa quá thực trường một đoạn thời gian.

Xem xét hoàn thiếp mời sau đại khái hiểu biết tình huống, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền hướng bọn họ nói rằng: "Này đống biệt thự đời trước là đống căn nhà lớn, trước kia trụ một nhà tứ khẩu, theo các ngươi tình huống tương tự. Vợ chồng hai người còn có một song nhi nữ, tuổi cũng nhất dạng. Nhưng bọn hắn kẻ khả nghi sát hại bảy người cũng bầm thây chôn ở trong đình viện, sau lại bị vạch trần, một nhà tứ khẩu ngay tại đình viện kia khỏa cây bạch quả trên cây điếu tự sát. Chết sau quấy phá, mời đến thiên sư trấn áp."

"Bầm thây?" Thường gia người biết vậy nên mao cốt tủng nhiên, nguyên bản căn nhà lớn trụ đám người kia rốt cuộc là dạng gì ma quỷ? Cư nhiên giết bảy người cũng tất cả đều bầm thây chôn ở trong đình viện? Bọn họ ở tại căn nhà lớn trong chẳng lẽ không cảm thấy đến sợ hãi?"Vì cái gì bầm thây?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Một vi mưu tài sát hại tính mệnh, nhị vi tà thuật."

"Tà thuật?"

"Đạo thuật nguyên với vu thuật, vu thuật chia làm bạch vu thuật cùng hắc vu thuật. Quen tai nghe tường Mao sơn đạo thuật liền thuộc loại bạch vu thuật, mà hắc vu thuật thì thuộc loại tà thuật, bình thường lấy mạng người vi thi pháp mấu chốt. Uy lực thật lớn nhưng thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, căn bản điều tra, lúc trước bọn họ giết người đá vụn đúng là vi cử hành nào đó tà thuật, vi được hưởng vĩnh sinh." Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn chung quanh Thường gia bốn người, nói rằng: "Các ngươi gia đình tình huống cùng tuổi cùng kia gia nhân tương tự, cho nên bị nhìn chăm chú trở thành thế thân. Chúng nó tưởng muốn chiếm hữu các ngươi thân thể trọng hoàn dương gian, bởi vậy nghĩ mọi cách đem bọn ngươi chạy về biệt thự, dọa các ngươi lại không lập tức cướp lấy tánh mạng của các ngươi."

Thường gia người cho nhau ôm ở đồng thời, mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi chi sắc. Thường gia đại nhi tử hỏi hắn: "Chúng nó tính toán cái gì thời điểm cướp lấy chúng ta tính mạng?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Các ngươi ngày sinh tháng đẻ nói một chút."

Thường thái thái đem trong nhà người sinh nhật ngày cùng sinh ra canh giờ báo cho Khấu Tuyên Linh, Khấu Tuyên Linh thay đổi vi ngày sinh tháng đẻ, bị cho là có chút khó khăn. Vẫn luôn trầm mặc Lục Tu Chi mở miệng gợi ý: "Đêm nay."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vọng đi qua, nhìn thẳng hắn, trong lòng mãnh liệt nhảy dựng. Tổng cảm thấy Lục Tu Chi diện mạo rất quen thuộc, giống như đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào. Hắn lúc này thốt ra: "Chúng ta có phải hay không gặp qua?"

Lục Tu Chi dời đi ánh mắt, sau một lúc lâu trả lời: "Gặp qua."

Khấu Tuyên Linh truy vấn: "Cái gì thời điểm? Ta nửa điểm ký ức đều không có." Hắn cảm thấy Lục Tu Chi diện mạo thập phần phù hợp chính mình thẩm mỹ, nếu gặp qua không để ý từ sẽ không nhớ rõ.

Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi không nhớ rõ."

"Phải không?" Khấu Tuyên Linh gật gật đầu, tạm dừng một lát sau hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có hay không tỷ muội?"

Lục Tu Chi cắn răng: "Không có!"

Khấu Tuyên Linh thất vọng: "Đáng tiếc." Lục Tu Chi đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, Khấu Tuyên Linh bỗng cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, ngượng ngùng cười cười. Người sau hừ nhẹ một tiếng, bối đối Khấu Tuyên Linh không lại để ý đến hắn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh sờ sờ cái mũi, mới vừa ngẩng đầu liền đối mặt Thường gia tứ miệng ăn sáng lấp lánh có chút bát quái ánh mắt. Hắn co giật khóe miệng nói rằng: "Đêm nay ác quỷ sẽ đến cướp lấy các ngươi thân thể, trước chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Ác quỷ giao từ chúng ta đối phó, các ngươi tốt nhất biệt vọng động. Vô luận nghe được cái gì thanh âm đều biệt đáp lại, ác quỷ nhất sẽ lừa gạt người."

Thường gia người vội vàng gật đầu: "Chúng ta đều nghe ngài ." Bốn người tám đôi mắt tại hắn cùng Lục Tu Chi trên người qua lại bắn phá, bát quái tinh thần làm cho bọn họ quên sinh mệnh đang tại bị uy hiếp trung.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng dậy từ ba lô trong xuất ra dây đỏ ở phòng khách vây một vòng tròn, đem tám lang đang phân biệt bắt tại vòng trong, sau đó làm Thường gia người đi vào vòng luẩn quẩn trong cũng dặn: "Một chút qua đi tài năng rời đi vòng luẩn quẩn, nếu không tại đây trong lúc vô luận ai tới đều không muốn rời khỏi. Vô luận phát sinh chuyện gì đều không muốn rời khỏi vòng luẩn quẩn."

Nghe vậy, Thường gia đại nhi tử hỏi ý kiến: "Các ngươi tới, chúng ta cũng không có thể nghe sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêm túc dặn dò: "Đối. Cho dù là chúng ta đến kêu các ngươi rời đi, các ngươi cũng không có thể rời đi." Bố trí hoàn tất sau, hắn liền từ ba lô trong xuất ra ngũ lôi bùa cùng kiếm gỗ đào, cùng Lục Tu Chi mặt ngồi đối diện chờ đợi ác quỷ ập đến.

Chờ đợi thời gian có chút nhàm chán, hắn liền lấy điện thoại di động ra chọn lựa một ít WeChat tiểu trình tự đến chơi. Đối diện Lục Tu Chi thẳng ngoắc ngoắc theo dõi hắn, không có dời đi tầm mắt. Dưới tình huống như vậy, đầu gỗ đều có tri giác. Càng chơi càng giác không được tự nhiên Khấu Tuyên Linh hung ba ba ngẩng đầu: "Vì cái gì nhìn chằm chằm ta xem?"

Lục Tu Chi theo bản năng trả lời: "Ngươi hảo nhìn."

"A ~~~ "

Khấu Tuyên Linh trừng hướng Thường gia người, Thường thái thái ngượng ngùng che tiểu nữ nhi lỗ tai cùng miệng, ngại ngùng cười nói: "Các ngươi tiếp tục, chúng ta nghe không thấy."

Hắn dịch đến Lục Tu Chi bên người ép hỏi: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là người như thế nào? Ngươi nhận thức ta đúng hay không?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta quả thật nhận thức ngươi. Lại nhiều tin tức chờ về sau quen thuộc sẽ nói cho ngươi biết."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi có mục đích gì?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Tưởng nhận thức ngươi. Trước từ bằng hữu làm khởi, " sau đó là tình lữ, cuối cùng là vợ chồng. Hắn nghiêm trang chững chạc: "Sau đó là huynh đệ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ không thôi, do dự sau một lúc lâu lôi kéo Lục Tu Chi nói lặng lẽ nói: "Ngươi thành thật nói với ta ngươi. . . Có phải hay không ba của ta ở bên ngoài tư sinh tử?"

". . . Không là." Lục Tu Chi tâm tình phức tạp.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Vậy ngươi làm chi muốn theo ta đương huynh đệ?"

Lục Tu Chi châm chước dùng từ: "Ta đối với ngươi nhất kiến như cố."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nửa tin nửa ngờ, trong đó tin tưởng một phần vẫn là bởi vì Lục Tu Chi tướng mạo thêm phân. Hắn quyết định trước bóc quá đề tài này, chỉ vào cổ tay hắn cổ mộc xúc xắc nói rằng: "Vừa rồi bắt đến ác quỷ không phải là kia một nhà tứ trong miệng phụ thân đi."

"Phải là." Lục Tu Chi chơi đùa cổ mộc xúc xắc hỏi hắn: "Ngươi muốn nhìn sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Chính mình có. Bất quá này tử tinh chuỗi hạt là ngươi pháp khí? Nhìn qua giống thiện châu, không giống đạo gia pháp khí. . . Đương nhiên cũng càng như là nữ hài tử pháp khí."

Lục Tu Chi rũ mắt, không biết giải thích như thế nào này chuỗi hạt kỳ thật không là chính mình pháp khí. Chỉ là bởi vì mang nơi tay cổ tay thượng sẽ tương đối tốt nhìn, cùng quần áo, khí chất tương đối đáp sấn. Hắn còn đặc biệt mà hỏi ý kiến hướng dẫn mua như vậy xuyên có thể hay không đuổi tới đối tượng, hướng dẫn mua thề son thề sắt, chỉ thiên phát thệ nếu hắn đuổi không kịp đối tượng trên đời này nam nhân đều là quang côn. Hiện tại ngẫm lại, quả nhiên là người làm ăn, cái gì lời nói dối đều có thể muội lương tâm nói.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Lục Tu Chi: Ta đối với ngươi nhất kiến như cố, ngươi đối với ta nhất kiến chung tình.

Chương 134: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 05

Lục Tu Chi nói rằng: "Chính là tạm thời không có thuận tay pháp khí, lấy cái này đến thay đổi." Hắn đem tử tinh chuỗi hạt bắt lấy đến đưa cho Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ngươi muốn nhìn sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp nhận tử tinh chuỗi hạt phóng tới dưới ánh đèn nhìn, thản nhiên tử sắc huỳnh quang ôn nhuận mỹ lệ, mỗi hạt châu trong suốt trong sáng, nhìn kỹ phát hiện hạt châu bên trong khắc đầy Thượng thanh đại động chân kinh."Thật sự là thiên cung tạo vật, cái này gọi là cái gì?"

Lục Tu Chi mắt nhìn tử tinh chuỗi hạt nói rằng: "Còn chưa gọi là, lúc trước nhàm chán ngay tại hạt châu bên trong điêu khắc chân kinh, điêu khắc hoàn sau đó liền tùy ý xuyến thành hạt châu. Vừa mới xuống núi đến bên người không có tiện tay pháp khí liền đem nó lấy đến dùng, cho nên không có tên."

Khấu Tuyên Linh vuốt tử tinh chuỗi hạt: "Nghe ý trong lời nói ngươi, ngươi pháp khí rất nhiều?"

"Hoàn hảo." Lục Tu Chi ngay thẳng sống lưng, nhìn thẳng Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta bình thường tiêu dùng không đại, toàn hạ rất nhiều gia sản. Dựa theo hiện tại thị giá trị giới, sở hữu gia sản tương đương thành người dân tệ đại khái giá trị vài cái triệu. Tuy rằng không là rất nhiều, nhưng ta còn sẽ kiếm tiền, toàn tiền, nuôi gia đình sống qua ngày là tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Lục Tu Chi, miễn cưỡng cười hai tiếng sau đem tử tinh chuỗi hạt trả lại cho hắn: "Ta nghe được cửa nhà có chút tiếng vang, đi ra trước xem một chút." Nói xong đứng dậy hướng cửa đi tới.

Lục Tu Chi đem tử tinh chuỗi hạt triền xoay tay lại cổ tay khi trầm mặc suy tư, thân gia tài sản dụ dỗ kế sách thất bại.

Khấu Tuyên Linh vốn là chính là tránh né Lục Tu Chi lấy cớ, nhưng đương hắn đi tới cửa thời điểm quả thật nghe được gõ cửa thanh âm. Quay đầu nhìn về phía đồng hồ treo trên tường, 'Đương' một tiếng đột nhiên xao vang. Lưu động không khí tại trong phút chốc tạm dừng, không khí khẩn trương hết sức căng thẳng. Kim đồng hồ chỉ tại thập giờ, khoảng cách mười một giờ chung còn có một giờ. Gõ cửa thanh âm vào lúc đó biến thành tiếng chuông cửa, Thường tiên sinh nghi hoặc: "Hiện tại cái này điểm thời gian còn có ai sẽ đến?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta đi nhìn xem." Hắn mới vừa vươn tay muốn mở cửa ra, 'Phanh' một tiếng vang thật lớn, đại môn từ ngoại phá khai, màu trắng sương mù bị gió đêm thổi vào đến, quyển tiến vài miếng cây bạch quả lá rụng. Khấu Tuyên Linh từ lúc cửa mở trước phản ứng nhanh chóng lộn ngược ra sau sợ bị môn đụng vào, ngẩng đầu nhìn cửa nhà đứng hắc y hắc quần nữ nhân, gầy yếu ao hãm hai má cùng cao cao quán cốt, trên mặt trang điểm tỉ mỉ.

Nữ nhân trên cổ có đạo vệt dây, thật sâu ao hãm đi vào, làm cả cổ đều bày biện ra dị dạng độ cung. Nàng lạnh lùng trừng Khấu Tuyên Linh, miệng chậm rãi mở ra, khuếch trương đến một cái vặn vẹo độ rộng, chỉnh khuôn mặt đều bị kéo dài biến hình. Sau đó đâm thủng người nhĩ tiếng thét từ miệng nàng trong phát ra, Khấu Tuyên Linh che lỗ tai, quay đầu lại nhìn Thường gia người.

Thường gia kín người mặt thống khổ, Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi trước hết chịu không nổi, lỗ mũi chảy ra hai quản huyết, bắt đầu mắt trợn trắng. Khấu Tuyên Linh ngự sử kiếm gỗ đào, kiếm gỗ đào trên không trung chuyển hai cái vòng bay nhanh thành ảo ảnh trực tiếp tướng môn khẩu nữ nhân chọc thủng ngay tiếp theo đinh tại tường mặt. Hắn thừa thắng xông lên chạy xuất biệt thự tới đình viện, chạy mấy bước cổ chân bị đột nhiên từ dưới nền đất chui đi ra quỷ thủ kéo chặt vô pháp nhúc nhích.

Nguyên bản bị kiếm gỗ đào đinh tại trên vách tường nữ quỷ nháy mắt biến thành một khối khô lâu uể oải trên mặt đất, phía sau đại môn phanh tiếng nổ đột nhiên đóng lại. Xinh đẹp cây bạch quả thụ bỗng đột nhiên mất đi sáng rọi, dính mãn tơ nhện, mặt đất tràn đầy đen thùi hư thối lá rụng. Cây bạch quả thụ nhất tráng kiện một căn cây cối thắt cổ chiều cao tứ điều thằng bộ, hắc y nữ nhân chỉnh điều cổ cắt thành hai đoạn, toàn dựa vào làn da dây chằng chống đỡ mới không có thân thủ dị chỗ.

Tứ điều thằng bộ, chỉ có hắc y nữ nhân? Hắc y nữ nhân trượng phu bị Lục Tu Chi thu vào cổ mộc xúc xắc trong, dư lại một trai một gái hai hài tử. Chúng nó không tại trên cây thì phải là — ở trong phòng!

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại, trong phòng khách đại thịnh ngọn đèn đột nhiên dập tắt, mơ hồ có thể nghe được bên trong đăng quản bạo khai thanh âm cùng với Thường gia người sợ hãi tiếng thét. Hắc y nữ quỷ khanh khách cười, thanh âm thô dát khó nghe: "Thiên sư? Bạch vu? Ta sống thời điểm các ngươi không phải ta đối thủ, huống chi ta hiện tại chết, vu thuật lợi hại hơn. Bạch vu thiên sư lại càng không là đối thủ của ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ý đồ đem chân của mình cổ tay từ quỷ thủ trong xả đi ra, lại phát hiện những cái đó quỷ thủ ý đồ bám chân của hắn bò đi ra. Hắn không kiên nhẫn nghe hắc y nữ quỷ cằn nhằn, liền ngự sử cắm vào bạch cốt khô lâu kiếm gỗ đào trở về. Kiếm gỗ đào rung động vài cái liền rút ra, mới vừa bay ra ngoài đã bị một cái bạch cốt khô lâu tay bắt lấy.

Cứ việc kiếm gỗ đào cháy bỏng kia chỉ bạch cốt khô lâu tay, nhưng đối phương giống như cảm giác không đến đau đớn, cố ý nắm kiếm gỗ đào tùy ý chính mình khớp xương bị cháy bỏng hòa tan. Hắc y nữ quỷ đắc ý cười to: "Chúng nó đều là ta kiệt tác, dung rụng một cái còn có rất nhiều chỉ. Đầy đủ thời điểm làm ta chậm rãi luyện hóa ngươi, " nàng rơi xuống mặt đất, thằng bộ còn lặc tại trên cổ, tứ chi thực phối hợp đi không đặng lộ, rõ ràng tứ chi chấm đất đi đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt thập phần tham lam nói: "Tam phẩm thiên sư? Ha ha, đã kiếm được. Nếu luyện hóa thành quỷ nô có thể trở thành tốt nhất giúp đỡ, ta khi còn sống đều không có thể gặp được hảo tài liệu, không nghĩ tới chết sau còn có thể gặp được."

Khấu Tuyên Linh nhún nhún vai không lại giãy dụa: "Ngươi khi còn sống không gặp được hảo tài liệu chỉ có thể thuyết minh năng lực kém đi, ngươi không là chân chính hắc vu."

Hắc y nữ quỷ giận dữ: "Ai nói ta không là? Hiện tại ta liền chém đứt ngươi tứ chi cùng đầu lâu lại may vá bỏ vào nguyền rủa thuật!" Nàng đi ra toà viện trong góc phòng, bắt được một phen búa thử đứng lên, tha búa hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh đi tới. Búa trên mặt đất kéo, ma xát chấm đất mặt phát ra chói tai thanh âm.

Cảnh tượng này là thực khủng bố , nếu nữ quỷ muốn chém sát đối tượng là không có năng lực phản kháng người thường nói. Đương hắc y nữ quỷ khiêng lên búa tưởng muốn chém chết Khấu Tuyên Linh khi đột nhiên bị một phen kiếm gỗ đào xuyên qua ngực, nàng cúi đầu nhìn ngực phát ra 'Tư tư' tiếng vang, bị ăn mòn đi ra màu trắng sương khói cùng màu đen nùng trù chất lỏng giao tạp cùng một chỗ đầy đủ nàng ý thức được chính mình sắp sửa hồn phi phách tán.

Hắc y nữ quỷ hoảng sợ tiếng thét, Khấu Tuyên Linh rút ra kiếm gỗ đào chiếu yết hầu ao hãm đi vào địa phương chặt bỏ đi, trực tiếp làm cho nàng chân chính thân thủ dị chỗ."Ta tưởng chân chính lợi hại hắc vu, nguyên lai căn bản không phải." Khấu Tuyên Linh thoải mái đem kéo lấy cổ chân quỷ thủ chặt đứt, nhìn cuộn mình thành một đoàn hắc y nữ quỷ nói rằng.

Hắc y nữ quỷ toàn thân đẩy thành con tôm trạng từ từ hòa tan, nàng hoảng sợ tiếng thét: "Ta là hắc vu! Ta muốn hoàn dương! Ta muốn vĩnh hưởng trường sinh a a a! ! !"

Khấu Tuyên Linh đá văng môn tiến phòng khách, phát hiện Thường gia người bình an không việc gì. Lục Tu Chi ngồi ngay ngắn ghế dựa chơi đùa thủ đoạn tử tinh chuỗi hạt, Khấu Tuyên Linh một bước tiến vào hắn lập tức quay đầu mỉm cười: "Giải quyết ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh sửng sốt một chút, cảm thấy này cười có chút câu nhân. Hắn dời đi ánh mắt: "Giải quyết , ngươi bên này cũng giải quyết ?"

"Hai chỉ tiểu quỷ mà thôi." Lục Tu Chi vỗ vỗ bên hông ghế dựa: "Ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi qua mới phát hiện phòng khách có thể tọa địa phương đều bị hủy, chỉ có Lục Tu Chi dưới thân kia trương song nhân y còn hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì. Trong lòng hắn cảm thấy có chút quái dị nhưng là không tưởng rất nhiều, ngồi xuống liền đối với Thường gia người nói nói "Giải quyết , các ngươi có thể đi ra."

Thường gia người theo bản năng nhìn về phía đồng hồ treo tường, thời gian biểu hiện vẫn chưa tới mười một giờ. Bọn họ đồng loạt sau này dịch, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi: "Khấu thiên sư cùng Lục thiên sư nói qua chờ đến 1 điểm sau tài năng rời đi, trong lúc bất luận ai tới cũng không thể tín."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đỡ trán: "Các ngươi muốn là lo lắng liền còn đãi ở bên trong. Vừa rồi vào hai chỉ quỷ quái bị Lục thiên sư thu phục các ngươi hẳn là tận mắt nhìn thấy, chẳng lẽ còn không tin?"

Thường tiên sinh nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi bên cạnh người tán giá gia cụ lại hồi tưởng vừa rồi hai chỉ tiểu quỷ nháo sự một màn, tuy rằng bọn họ mới vừa chuyển nhà mà còn hữu ý đổi đi nguyên lai gia cụ, nhưng nhìn vừa rồi Lục Tu Chi né tránh một màn tổng cảm thấy như là tại dẫn đường tiểu quỷ phá hư gia cụ nhất dạng. Vốn là khẩn trương sợ hãi tâm tình khó hiểu liền biến đến hảo không hề gì, khu quỷ nghi thức không khỏi rất đơn sơ đi. Bọn họ trong lòng run sợ hai tháng, cuối cùng dễ dàng không đến nửa giờ liền làm hoàn tổng cảm thấy thật mất mặt.

Thường tiên sinh cùng Thường thái thái trầm mặc chăm chú nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, ôm đoàn lui tại dây đỏ vòng đứng lên trong phạm vi kiên quyết không đi ra ngoài, cho dù là lừa gạt chính mình cũng hảo, chính là không nghĩ rất tùy tiện liền làm hoàn.

Khấu Tuyên Linh hướng bọn họ giải thích: "Kỳ thật ta trước không có lừa các ngươi, trước biệt thự thân là đống căn nhà lớn. Căn nhà lớn chủ nhân quả thật theo các ngươi nhất dạng, là chân chính phù thủy đen, giết bảy người cũng bầm thây ý đồ luyện chế nào đó có thể khống chế hành thi tà thuật vì mình sở dụng. Căn cứ điều tra đến tin tức, bọn họ là thông qua luyện chế hành thi đào rỗng bọn họ nội tạng, sau đó dùng thuốc phiện đảm đương ngũ tạng lục phủ đến vận độc. Bất quá tại một lần vận độc trong quá trình gặp được cao nhân bị xuyên qua, cảnh sát trải qua điều tra mới bắt được này một nhà tứ khẩu phù thủy đen."

"Cảnh sát cùng thiên sư hợp tác bắt giữ gia nhân này khi, phù thủy đen không địch lại thiên sư liền nhất tề tại đình viện kia khỏa cây bạch quả thụ tự sát. Bảy ngày hồi hồn là lúc sẽ cùng thiên sư đấu pháp, tà bất thắng chính. Thiên sư cho rằng đem chúng nó triệt để đánh đến hồn phi phách tán, lại không nghĩ rằng phù thủy đen trung nữ nhân hoài thai tám tháng. Tại thắt cổ tự sát trước đem trong bụng thai nhi phẩu đi ra dùng tà pháp luyện chế thành quỷ anh, thiên sư đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Căn nhà lớn sau lại lại có một nhà tứ khẩu dọn đi vào, này một nhà tứ khẩu bị quỷ anh làm hại treo cổ tại cây bạch quả thụ, sự kiện khiến cho thiên sư chú ý. Quỷ anh bị tiêu diệt, nhưng này chết thảm một nhà tứ khẩu bản thân thờ phụng hắc vu thuật, không có chuyển thế đầu thai mà là ý đồ hoàn dương."

Vừa mới gặp được tình huống tương tự Thường gia người, đã nghĩ lợi dụng hắc vu thuật chiếm dụng bọn họ thân thể cũng từ nay về sau vĩnh viễn sống ở dương gian. Nhưng bọn hắn hắc vu thuật học được loạn thất bát tao, cũng cũng chỉ có thể uy hiếp Thường tiên sinh như vậy người thường.

Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Ta bắt đầu cho là bọn họ là phù thủy đen, bởi vì bọn họ tử vong thời gian ngày cùng đưa tin nhất dạng. Nếu bọn họ đem ngươi nhóm trở thành thế thân liền tất nhiên sẽ tại chính mình tử vong ngày giết các ngươi, cho nên ta nghĩ là đêm khuya 11 điểm đến 1 điểm tả hữu. Bất quá một giao thủ liền phát hiện không đối, hơn nữa chúng nó. . . Đối chính mình tràn ngập tự tin."

Thái kê một cái ác quỷ đem mình trở thành có thể thoải mái thu gặt nhân mạng đao phủ, kết quả bị giây sát. Nghe xong giải thích, Thường gia người cảm thấy còn không bằng không nghe, bọn họ so ác quỷ còn đồ ăn. Thường tiên sinh loát đem mặt: "Đầu tiên cảm ơn ngài thu phục ác quỷ, đã cứu chúng ta. Bất quá chúng ta vẫn là đãi vòng luẩn quẩn trong tương đối tốt, chờ 1 điểm quá lại nói."

"Có thể." Khấu Tuyên Linh nhún nhún vai cũng không có phản đối, hắn đã giải thích hoàn tất, tin hay không đều là Thường gia người sự. Huống chi bọn họ vốn là cũng là quá mức tin tưởng hắn trước nói nói, an toàn vi thượng. Hắn nói rằng: "Ngày mai các ngươi thỉnh người lại đây lấy khai đình viện kia khỏa đại cây bạch quả, bên trong hẳn là có mấy cổ thi cốt. Báo nguy sau làm cảnh sát xử lý đi."

Thường tiên sinh: "Hảo, cám ơn." Thường gia tiểu nữ nhi ngáp một cái, môi trên còn lưu lại màu đen vết máu. Mới vừa rồi bị nữ quỷ tiếng rít chấn đắc lưu máu mũi, hảo tại trừ cái này ra cũng không lo ngại. Nàng kéo kéo Thường thái thái tay áo: "Mụ mụ, ta hảo khốn." Thường thái thái ôm lấy tiểu nữ nhi hống nàng ngủ ở trong lòng ngực của mình.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đứng dậy đi lấy điều thảm đưa cho Thường thái thái, đụng chạm đến dây đỏ khoảnh khắc đột nhiên sửng sốt, sau đó cảm thấy chính mình là ngốc tử. Phía sau truyền đến Lục Tu Chi cười khẽ, hắn quay đầu lại không vui nói: "Ngươi đã sớm nghĩ đến nhưng không có nhắc nhở ta?"

Lục Tu Chi nhanh chóng lắc đầu: "Ta cũng là vừa định đến."

Khấu Tuyên Linh liếc mắt Lục Tu Chi, đem làm thành vòng dây đỏ thu hồi đến cũng đúng sai ngạc Thường tiên sinh nói rằng: "Ta quên quỷ quái không thể đụng vào dính máu chó đen dây đỏ, nhưng người có thể. Hiện tại ngươi tin ta đi?" Thường tiên sinh giờ phút này cũng phát giác chính mình tiến vào lầm khu, xấu hổ mỉm cười sau đó gật đầu. Khấu Tuyên Linh đối Thường thái thái nói: "Ôm trở về phòng ngủ đi." Dừng một chút còn nói thêm: "Các ngươi đều từng người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi đi, đêm nay ta cùng Lục thiên sư sẽ ở lại phòng khách trông coi, ngày mai lại trở về."

Thường gia người quả thật cảm thấy mỏi mệt, bọn họ đã đem gần hai tháng không có thể nghỉ ngơi thật tốt. Hiện tại phát hiện quấy rầy hai người bọn họ nguyệt ác quỷ đã bị giải quyết, buộc chặt thần kinh nhất thời lơi lỏng, mỏi mệt cảm sôi nổi nảy lên đến làm cho bọn họ vô pháp khống chế cực độ khát vọng nghỉ ngơi. Thường tiên sinh do dự sau một lúc lâu làm Thường thái thái mang theo hai hài tử lên lầu nghỉ ngơi, chính mình lưu lại hỏi ý kiến Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Những cái đó ác quỷ thật sự đều giải quyết ?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu: "Yên tâm đi."

Thường tiên sinh thiên ân vạn tạ sau cũng đi theo lên lầu trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, náo nhiệt phòng khách an tĩnh lại. Gia cụ hài cốt im ắng nằm trên mặt đất, Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt từ gia cụ hài cốt dịch đến ngồi ở ghế trên chơi đùa tử tinh chuỗi hạt Lục Tu Chi trên người. Tựa hồ nhận thấy được Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt, Lục Tu Chi ngẩng đầu cùng chi đối diện, lộ ra mỉm cười.

Khấu Tuyên Linh lập tức rời đi tầm mắt, cọ đến Lục Tu Chi trước mặt chất vấn hắn: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là người như thế nào?"

Lục Tu Chi chơi đùa chuỗi hạt khẽ dừng động tác, hỏi lại hắn: "Vừa rồi có bị thương không? Nếu không ngồi xuống nói chuyện."

"Không bị thương, biệt nói sang chuyện khác." Khấu Tuyên Linh vi híp mắt nói rằng: "Ta phát hiện ta tính sai đối tượng, ở tại căn nhà lớn một nhà tứ trong miệng thân là mẫu thân phù thủy đen vu thuật cực mạnh, ta nghĩ đương nhiên cho rằng sau lại bị giết một nhà tứ trong miệng hắc y nữ quỷ hắc vu thuật cực mạnh. Chính là vào cửa sau phát hiện hắc vu thuật phải là trừ bỏ hắc y nữ quỷ yếu nhất, mặt khác ba cái quỷ tương đối cường, dù sao chúng nó thậm chí có thể rời đi bỏ mình nơi. Ta không thấy được ngươi vừa rồi thu phục hai chỉ tiểu quỷ, nhưng thấy quá trước ngươi thu phục kia chỉ tập kích Thường tiên sinh lão quỷ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ: "Nhất chiêu liền thu phục kia chỉ lão quỷ. Vừa rồi hai chỉ tiểu quỷ không có thể nháo xuất nhiều đại động tĩnh đã bị ngươi thu phục, còn có —" hắn chỉ vào Lục Tu Chi cổ tay gian tử tinh châu xuyến: "Ta chưa thấy qua có người có thể đủ đem Thượng thanh đại động chân kinh khắc vào hạt châu bên trong, ngươi mới vừa nói là chính mình điêu khắc ? Tử tinh hạt châu cũng vật phi phàm, còn đem chỉnh thiên Thượng thanh đại động chân kinh khắc vào bên trong, là thượng phẩm pháp khí. Ta tuy rằng không là thiên phú kỳ tài, nhưng hết thẩy thiên sư giới trung ngút trời kỳ tài giả ta đều biết, mà ngươi, bất kể là ngươi pháp khí, ăn mặc từ từ, tại thiên sư giới trung ta tìm khắp cũng không đến phiên ngươi như vậy hào nhân vật. Vừa rồi ta tại thiên sư diễn đàn phát thiếp, cùng thiếp hai trăm không có người nhận thức ngươi."

Hắn ôm ngực nhìn xuống Lục Tu Chi: "Nói đi, ngươi là đâu lộ yêu tinh? !"

Lục Tu Chi cười nhạt, hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo: "Ta đột nhiên nghĩ vậy xuyến tử tinh châu xuyến tên nên gọi cái gì."

"Ân?" Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày.

"Tam nguyên lưu châu." Lục Tu Chi đem tử tinh châu xuyến hái xuống, bắt tại bàn tay thượng, nhẹ buông tay rầm rầm đi xuống trụy."Ngươi mới vừa nói này xuyến lưu châu giống phật gia thiện châu? Nói sai rồi, cái này gọi là đạo gia lần tràng hạt. Ngày đêm đấu chuyển, chu thiên vô cùng như nước lưu chi bất giác, tinh viên như châu tên cổ lưu châu." Hắn nắm lên Khấu Tuyên Linh thủ đoạn làm bộ muốn đem chuỗi hạt bộ tại cổ tay hắn thượng, người sau đem tay lùi về đi, lập tức bị bắt lấy.

Khấu Tuyên Linh thoáng hoảng sợ: "Ngươi làm gì thế?"

"Đưa ngươi." Lục Tu Chi cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Tam nguyên lưu châu cộng trăm lẻ tám khối tử tinh châu, đạo giáo《 tam nguyên lưu châu 》 trung tướng đạo giáo lưu châu phân cấp bậc, trong đó có ba trăm sáu mươi lăm khối lưu châu cùng một trăm lẻ tám khối lưu châu, dắt vị vi tinh tú vận chuyển số ghi, người sau vị vi chu thiên tinh đấu chi sổ, cũng vị vi sao Bắc Đẩu địa sát tổng. Ta tự tay chọn lựa đi ra tử tinh châu, ở bên trong khắc đầy Thượng thanh đại động chân kinh, khắc lại ba năm. Bất kể là trang sức sở dụng vẫn là trừ tà pháp khí đều là thượng phẩm, ngươi nếu là không thích, hôm nào ta lại thay ngươi xuyến ba trăm sáu mươi lăm khối tam nguyên lưu châu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh tưởng muốn đem trên cổ tay tam nguyên lưu châu hái xuống trả lại cho hắn: "Ta không cần, ta có chính mình pháp khí làm chi muốn ngươi ? Ngươi biệt nói sang chuyện khác, ngươi là ai? Xuất hiện tại Thường gia mục đích là cái gì?"

"Ta nói rồi ta tại sơn dã gian tu luyện, muốn nói mục đích chính là với ngươi nhận thức, cùng ngươi kết giao bằng hữu. Ngươi tin hay không?" Lục Tu Chi ngước mắt, bắt lấy Khấu Tuyên Linh thủ đoạn không bỏ, thừa dịp hắn trố mắt thời điểm nhanh chóng nói rằng: "Tam nguyên lưu châu coi như là tín vật, nếu ngươi cảm thấy rất quý trọng không nghĩ tiếp thu, chúng ta đây liền trao đổi tín vật. Ta xem trong tay ngươi kiếm gỗ đào liền không tệ, kia liền nó hảo ."

Nói xong không đợi Khấu Tuyên Linh phản ứng liền đem kiếm gỗ đào lấy đi, không biết dùng cái gì đạo thuật, kiếm gỗ đào trong chớp mắt liền biến mất tại trong lòng bàn tay. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhíu mày: "Ngươi có biết đào mộc là dùng để đính ước sao?"

"Phải không?" Lục Tu Chi lộ ra hơi có vẻ phù khen kinh ngạc: "Ta không biết." Hắn chính sắc trang dung nói "Tâm tư của ta giống như hiện tại ngoài phòng minh nguyệt nhất dạng trong sạch sáng tỏ, chân tâm tưởng với ngươi kết giao bằng hữu. Trước kia không là có người dùng đào mộc kết nghĩa sao? Ta là loại này ý tưởng, không có mặt khác ý tưởng."

Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Không phải ngươi còn có mặt khác cái gì ý tưởng? Nhà của ta không tỷ tỷ, đường tỷ cũng có ổn định kết giao bạn trai. Nếu ngươi tưởng theo ta thân càng thêm thân chỉ sợ là không có biện pháp, trừ phi ngươi có tỷ muội."

Lục Tu Chi mặt đen: "Ta không có tỷ muội."

Khấu Tuyên Linh buông tay, sau đó chỉ vào ngoài cửa sổ nói rằng: "Đêm nay bên ngoài chỉ có tinh mang, không có ánh trăng." Vỗ vỗ Lục Tu Chi bả vai nói rằng: "Thiên đều không muốn giúp ngươi, nói đi, ngươi rốt cuộc có mục đích gì? Thiên sư giới tìm không thấy ngươi người như vậy, ngươi đạo thuật khẳng định so với ta còn mạnh hơn. Không để ý từ điệu thấp đến không người nào biết địa phương bước, giải thích rõ ràng, không phải ta không có biện pháp với ngươi kết giao bằng hữu."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta vẫn luôn ẩn cư tu luyện, thật lâu không có đi ra dương gian hành tẩu. Hiện tại thiên sư giới tìm không thấy ta cái này nhân vật tính bình thường, thiên sư giới đổi mới rất nhanh, biến chuyển từng ngày."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đưa điện thoại di động mặt biên phóng tới Lục Tu Chi trước mặt: "Ta hỏi Mã thúc, hắn nói hắn tuổi trẻ thời điểm cũng không nghe đến ngươi cái này nhân vật. Biệt nói dối , liền tính ẩn cư tu luyện cũng không có khả năng hoàn toàn cùng thiên sư giới chệch đường ray. Cho dù là nhất thần bí đạo gia môn phái đều cùng thiên sư giới nối nhau, đại khái biết đâu hào nhân vật."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta đi ra hành tẩu thời điểm thiên sư giới còn không giống hiện tại đoàn kết cùng với chế độ hoàn thiện, tin tức cũng tương đối lạc hậu. Ẩn cư giả chỗ nào cũng có, ta bất quá là một trong số đó."

Khấu Tuyên Linh híp mắt: "Đương thật?" Lục Tu Chi gật đầu, Khấu Tuyên Linh liền vùi đầu gọi hiện nay mới thôi thiên sư giới trung tốt nhất nhất đại nhân vật, may mắn hắn thừa dịp chức nghiệp tiện lợi bỏ thêm không ít lão gia này WeChat. Bất quá những người đó cũng không thế nào dùng WeChat, trừ bỏ Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng. Dù sao cũng là hội trưởng vẫn là muốn tùy thân mang theo tiện lợi công cụ, rất nhanh phải có được đáp lại.

Lược qua phía trước tha thiết dặn dò cùng với thức đêm vãn ngủ đối thân thể khỏe mạnh nguy hại từ từ phổ cập khoa học trực tiếp nhảy đến nhất phía dưới trả lời, Khấu Tuyên Linh kinh ngạc: "Ngươi nói đều là thật sự? !" Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng xác định tuổi trẻ thời điểm quả thật gặp được quá như vậy hào nhân vật, còn dặn dò hắn nói nếu gặp được không chuẩn vô lễ đối đãi tiền bối.

Lục Tu Chi gật đầu, khóe môi hơi hơi gợi lên.

Khấu Tuyên Linh khiếp sợ: "Nguyên lai ngươi thực lão! !"

Lục Tu Chi tươi cười cứng ngắc, trừng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói không nên lời nói. Khấu Tuyên Linh tiếp tục khiếp sợ, nhìn chằm chằm Lục Tu Chi mặt cảm thán không thôi."Ngươi có biết Trần Thanh Đại hội trưởng nhiều ít mấy tuổi? Khoái một trăm tuổi. Hắn còn kêu tiền bối ngươi, ngươi rốt cuộc nhiều ít tuổi? Vì cái gì già như vậy còn thực tuổi trẻ? Nhìn qua cùng hai mươi tuổi thanh niên không khác biệt, thật sự là trú nhan có thuật." Hắn sờ sờ mặt mình da lại là hảo một trận cảm thán: "Ngươi có phải hay không bán tiên? Hiểu hay không luyện đan?"

Lục Tu Chi trầm mặc một lúc lâu gian nan đáp lại: "Ta. . . Kỳ thật không như vậy lão."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ca lưỡng hảo chụp lên Lục Tu Chi bả vai: "Ta hiểu. Trú nhan có thuật người cũng không quá quan tâm thích nhắc tới tuổi, về sau ta đều không đề cập tới. Ai, ngươi như thế nào sẽ tưởng theo ta kết giao bằng hữu đâu? Ha ha ha, ngẫm lại ta đây mấy tuổi đều có thể đương tôn tử của ngươi." Hắn lại là ca lưỡng hảo dùng bả vai cọ Lục Tu Chi bả vai, tễ mi lộng nhãn: "Ta có cái gì mị lực hấp dẫn đến ngươi xem nhẹ thật lớn niên linh khe rãnh, còn theo ta nhất kiến như cố? Nói một chút nhìn, ngươi chừng nào thì gặp qua ta? Khẳng định sớm trước liền nhận thức ta hiện tại đến đãi ta là không là? Hắc hắc hắc, không là ta nói, lão đại ca chính là thật tinh mắt. Mờ mịt biển người đều có thể phát hiện ta cả người mạo kim quang, đừng nói rất nói nhảm nhiều, sau khi tan tầm cùng đi uống một chai. Lập tức kết bái vì huynh đệ!"

Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc đem khấu tại chính mình trên vai cái tay kia đi xuống chơi đùa: "Trước từ bằng hữu làm khởi."

"Gì nha! Đừng lãng phí thời gian, từ giờ trở đi ta liền nhận ngươi đương huynh đệ, giúp bạn không tiếc cả mạng sống không nói chơi. Về sau chúng ta cho nhau chiếu ứng, đương nhiên vẫn phải là ngài nhiều chiếu ứng ta. Lại nói tiếp vẫn là ta chiếm tiện nghi, vốn là nhận ngài đương lão tổ tông cũng có thể." Khấu Tuyên Linh cười ha ha, tiếp tục thủ sẵn Lục Tu Chi bả vai, còn mạnh mẽ sảng khoái chụp mấy cái: "Hôm nay thật cao hứng."

Lục Tu Chi bưng rầu rĩ ngực, bị Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn thấy còn tưởng rằng hắn không thoải mái."Chẳng lẽ là vừa rồi bị thương?" Hắn nhỏ giọng nói thầm: "Lớn tuổi là sẽ có chút trái tim loại tật xấu."

Lục Tu Chi trong tim càng buồn, nhưng vẫn là lắc đầu nói: "Ta không sự. Ngươi —" miễn cưỡng mỉm cười: "Đừng lại đề ta tuổi liền hảo."

"Không thành vấn đề!" Khấu Tuyên Linh hào phóng đáp ứng mà còn tỏ vẻ lý giải: "Đối , ngươi trái tim thật không có tật xấu?"

Lục Tu Chi: ". . . Thật sự cùng tuổi không quan hệ, ta thể lực, nhanh nhẹn độ cùng phản ứng năng lực không thể so người trẻ tuổi kém, các phương diện đều rất tốt."

Chương 135: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 06

Đình viện tường vây thượng ngồi xổm viên đôn đôn Đại Béo, Khấu Tuyên Linh vươn ra ngón trỏ trạc hắn tròn vo miêu mông. Ao hãm đi vào thật sâu hố to, ngón tay thu hồi đi lập tức đạn trở về. Lại trạc lại đạn trở về, so súng bắn đạn nhuyễn, so bánh mì có co dãn, cùng quả đông nhất dạng. Đại Béo vứt cái đuôi hướng Khấu Tuyên Linh cánh tay đánh đi qua, mắt mèo miết hướng đứng ở đình viện Lục Tu Chi: "Bằng hữu của ngươi?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu. Đại Béo: "Bạn trai?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Huynh đệ của ta."

Đại Béo tinh thần phấn chấn đứng lên, tại tường vây bên cạnh tao nhã đi về phía trước, cái đuôi vung ra vung ra, mông uốn éo uốn éo. Khấu Tuyên Linh nhịn không được liền kiễng mủi chân một cái bắt được kia hai cánh to mọng đại mông, Đại Béo dừng lại cước bộ quay đầu lại, ánh mắt lạnh như băng. Khấu Tuyên Linh ngượng ngùng cười hai tiếng buông tay ra: "Nhất thời xúc động."

Tròn vo hắc cầu bành trướng đến hoàn toàn nhìn không tới tứ chân, để ngang tường vây thượng đem tường vây ven rìa đều che trụ, nhìn qua như là một viên màu đen than nắm tại lăn lộn. Đại Béo nhảy đến Lục Tu Chi trước mặt thạch trên bàn, hỏi hắn: "Nghe nói ngươi là Khấu Tuyên Linh bạn trai —" Khấu Tuyên Linh tế xuất kiếm gỗ đào, Đại Béo thức thời sửa miệng: "A, huynh đệ."

Lục Tu Chi mắt nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh trả lời Đại Béo: "Là bằng hữu."

Đại Béo nhìn về phía còn chuẩn bị uy hiếp Khấu Tuyên Linh, vẫy vẫy cái đuôi thấp giọng hỏi ý kiến: "Bạn nam giới vẫn là bạn trai?" Lục Tu Chi cười mà không nói, Đại Béo liền đã hiểu cũng hảo tâm khuyên bảo hắn: "Sắt thép thẳng nam không đáng, ngươi đuổi không kịp." Nó hình dung theo đuổi sắt thép thẳng nam giống như là chàng san sát vô hình thủy tinh sơn, vượt mọi chông gai qua đi rốt cục nhìn đến hồng xán xán nhảy lên sinh động tâm, mới vừa nâng tới tay trong lòng tưởng muốn che chở thời điểm chợt nghe đến này trái tim nhảy nhót đánh với ngươi tiếp đón: 'Hắc, huynh đệ! Kết bái không?'

Lục Tu Chi mỉm cười: "Chúng ta có hôn ước." Đại Béo cái đuôi dừng một chút, sau đó điên cuồng đong đưa, nháy sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt liều mạng ý bảo Lục Tu Chi tiếp tục nói. Lục Tu Chi như hắn mong muốn: "Chúng ta mười mấy năm trước liền định ra hôn ước, A Tuyên trước hướng ta cầu hôn hai lần, chúng ta còn có đính ước cùng định thân tín vật." Nói ra những lời này thời điểm hắn như cũ mặt không đổi sắc, không chút nào chột dạ, trên mặt mang mỉm cười thỉnh cầu: "Hy vọng ngươi có thể giữ bí mật, không muốn nói đi ra ngoài."

Đại Béo vỗ ngực khẩu: "Không thành vấn đề." Nó nhảy xuống thạch bàn vòng quanh Khấu Tuyên Linh đi hai vòng, phát ra chậc chậc ngợi khen thanh, không ngờ đến được xưng sắt thép thẳng nhìn như tình yêu không thông suốt Khấu Tuyên Linh nguyên lai điểm số cục tất cả mọi người dẫn đầu một bước, đã đứng ở hàng bắt đầu thượng .

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đại Béo, ngươi bình thường điểm." Đại Béo hừ hừ cười, nhảy vào phân cục trong nhìn thấy Mao Tiểu Lị tại vẽ bùa liền tiến đến nàng trước mặt, đầu nằm đồng thời líu ríu nói lặng lẽ nói. Thường thường quay đầu lại nhìn đi tới Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi, Mao Tiểu Lị hai mắt phóng ánh sáng, trộm nhìn chằm chằm Khấu Tuyên Linh hắc hắc cười.

Khấu Tuyên Linh ôm cánh tay hỏi nàng cười cái gì, nàng xua tay lắc đầu xưng không cười cái gì, quay đầu lại theo dõi hắn lưỡng hắc hắc cười, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn nhạ mao.

Mao Tiểu Lị vì chuyện này chuyên môn thành lập WeChat đàn, đem phân cục đàn trong những người khác đều kéo vào đi. Không đến bán giờ phân cục tất cả mọi người biết Khấu Tuyên Linh dẫn theo đang tại theo đuổi trung bạn trai trở về, phỏng chừng quá không lâu liền muốn kết hôn.

Đại Béo giữ bí mật cũng không có nói ra Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi đã có hôn ước sự tình, nhưng đem Khấu Tuyên Linh đã hướng Lục Tu Chi cầu hôn sự tình nói ra, về phần đáp không đáp ứng cũng không biết, nó còn muốn cầu Mao Tiểu Lị giữ bí mật. Mao Tiểu Lị nghe xong cam đoan không nói ra đi sau đó ngay tại đàn thảo luận Khấu Tuyên Linh đang tại theo đuổi Lục Tu Chi, hiện nay đã thông báo, nhưng là đáp không đáp ứng không biết.

Trần Dương hồi phục mọi người hồi Khấu Tuyên Linh lão gia thời điểm liền phát hiện hai người bầu không khí không thích hợp, lão Khấu còn vẫn luôn cường điệu là huynh đệ quan hệ, quả nhiên là đặc biệt 'Tình huynh đệ' . Sau đó tiếp tục dặn dò Mao Tiểu Lị như phân cục có bát quái nhớ rõ tức thời chia sẻ, hắn còn tại tỉnh ngoài, hai ngày nữa trở về.

Lục Tu Chi tranh mua đến hai trương vé xem phim, ảnh thành tại phụ cận thương trường. Nên thương trường tập ảnh thành, mỹ thực thành, thương siêu cùng trang phục thành tương đương nhất thể, bình thường người lưu lượng thực đại, đồng thời cũng là tình lữ ước hội hảo nơi đi. Đương hắn cướp được hai trương vé xem phim đi qua hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh có thời gian hay không khi, Khấu Tuyên Linh trả lời: "Không có."

Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi rất bận?"

"Hoàn hảo." Khấu Tuyên Linh từ phòng bếp trong tủ lạnh xuất ra mới mẻ hoa quả nói rằng: "Bất quá ta muốn tắm rửa dâng hương tế bái tổ sư gia, khả năng muốn tiêu phí hai ba giờ. Tóm lại với ngươi đính hạ vé xem phim thời gian sẽ bỏ qua, cho nên liền không đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc lư lại đây, đang nhìn đến hai người ở chung mấy ngày hình thức sau nàng đã hiểu biết đến chân tướng của sự tình, không là Khấu Tuyên Linh truy Lục Tu Chi, tình huống chính tương phản. Nàng đứng ở Lục Tu Chi trước mặt nói rằng: "Cận đại biểu phân cục toàn thể thành viên đối với ngươi biểu lấy đồng tình cùng cổ vũ, lộ mặc dù lâu dài nhưng kiên trì luôn có hồi báo."

Lục Tu Chi đem mua được hai trương vé xem phim mã hóa tiệt đồ đưa cho Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đưa ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị cười: "Nhiều ngại ngùng." Sau đó lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra điểm khai WeChat: "Trước thêm cái hào trực tiếp chia ta liền đi." Thu được vé xem phim mã hóa sau phát hiện mở màn thời gian khoảng cách hiện tại đại khái có nửa giờ, hiện tại đuổi đi qua vừa mới có thể gặp được điện ảnh mở màn.

Trương Cầu Đạo từ phòng bếp trong lấy bình thuần sữa bò, đem hút quản trạc đi vào đi ngang qua Mao Tiểu Lị nơi ấy, hướng nàng di động mặt biên liếc mắt: "Nhìn điện ảnh?" Mao Tiểu Lị ngẩng đầu, bắt lấy Trương Cầu Đạo cánh tay: "Trùng hợp tìm không thấy người, ngươi theo ta cùng đi nhìn điện ảnh."

Trương Cầu Đạo miệng còn cắn hút quản, rũ mắt khi ánh mắt dừng ở Mao Tiểu Lị nắm chính mình cánh tay tay. Sau đó ngước mắt, Mao Tiểu Lị vẻ mặt tươi cười, thanh tú tướng mạo bởi vì một đôi cười rộ lên giống như trăng rằm hai mắt mà có vẻ vô cùng đáng yêu động nhân. Trương Cầu Đạo buông ra cắn hút quản, nhẹ giọng nói: "Hảo."

Lục Tu Chi ngồi ngay ngắn ở phòng khách ghế nằm nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, kì thực đem nhất lũ thần hồn thả lại đến Khấu Tuyên Linh trong phòng tổ sư gia bức họa. Bức họa trung túc mục uy nghiêm song mâu hơi hơi vừa động, dừng ở tắm rửa dâng hương sau đi ra Khấu Tuyên Linh trên người. Khấu Tuyên Linh hai má bị nhiệt khí huân đến ửng đỏ, nhìn qua mềm nhũn rất nhiều. Trong phòng dâng hương qua đi tất cả đều là cây bưởi bung hương vị, khói nhẹ lượn lờ, Khấu Tuyên Linh mặc vào đạo bào cùng quan mạo, trang trọng bưng lên sạch sẽ hoa quả, đổi đi không sạch sẽ thủy, tăng thêm dầu vừng.

Làm xong hết thảy sau rút ra ba đốt hương châm thành kính lễ bái, vạn pháp bên trong, dâng hương vi trước. Khấu Tuyên Linh lễ bái hoàn liền đứng dậy đem hương dây cắm vào lư hương trung, nắm chặt đặt ở điện thờ bên cạnh kiếm gỗ đào, xoay người hai chân khép lại, dựng thẳng lên kiếm chỉ, chân đạp bắc đẩu, giống như thường ngày mỗi ngày thành kính cung phụng múa kiếm, mười mấy năm qua ngày qua ngày, không có chậm trễ.

Mã Sơn Phong mới vừa mở ra cửa phòng làm việc liền nhìn đến Lục Tu Chi ngồi ngay ngắn ở chuyên thuộc về mình ghế nằm thượng, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần , khóe môi vi câu, ly đến bốn năm mét xa đều có thể cảm giác được hắn cả người sung sướng khí tức. Mã Sơn Phong đi đến ghế nằm phía trước cái bàn, từ trong tủ treo quần áo lấy lá trà bao, mới vừa xuất ra lá trà bao cảm thấy không đối, quay đầu đối diện thượng Lục Tu Chi lạnh lùng ánh mắt.

Hai người đối diện bất quá ba giây, Mã Sơn Phong trước hướng Lục Tu Chi gật đầu ý bảo, người sau liền rũ mắt tiếp tục quan vọng Khấu Tuyên Linh khiêu cho chính mình nhìn kiếm pháp. Mã Sơn Phong nắm chặt văn phòng môn môn đem, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng trên lầu Khấu Tuyên Linh gian phòng phương hướng, trong lòng thầm nghĩ lúc này phải là Khấu Tuyên Linh cung phụng tổ sư gia thời điểm, khó trách.

Mã Sơn Phong tan tầm thời điểm còn nhìn thấy Lục Tu Chi nhắm mắt ngồi ngay ngắn ghế nằm thượng, trên mặt biểu tình vẫn là hơi mỉm cười, nhưng tổng cảm thấy khó hiểu nhộn nhạo. Hắn đem công văn bao kẹp tại cánh tay khửu tay hạ, đi tới cửa còn chứng kiến Đại Béo bên cạnh tựa sát tiểu mỹ miêu, không chỉ lắc đầu thở dài: "Lại là một năm xuân đi vào."

Khấu Tuyên Linh sau khi kết thúc đầu đầy mồ hôi liền lại đi tắm rửa, nghe tắm vòi sen gian truyền đến ào ào tiếng nước, điện thờ trong Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa nguyên bản bình tĩnh nhìn thẳng vào tiền phương đôi mắt lặng lẽ di động, hướng tắm vòi sen gian phương hướng di động. Tắm vòi sen gian tiếng nước đình chỉ, Khấu Tuyên Linh vây quanh điều khăn tắm đi ra, đi đến trên ghế sa lông trực tiếp rớt ra khăn tắm thay y phục của mình.

Màu mật ong vi lượng còn dính bọt nước làn da, thon dài tứ chi cùng xinh đẹp bối cơ, khêu gợi thắt lưng oa cùng rất kiều cái mông, xuyên quần thời điểm xoay người đem cái mông nhếch lên, vừa lúc đối với tổ sư gia bức họa vị trí. Bọt nước rũ xuống đến dọc theo thắt lưng oa tích tiến cái mông khe rãnh trong, dọc theo bóng loáng đùi chậm rãi trợt xuống. . . Kế tiếp tuyệt vời cảnh tượng tất cả đều hóa thành một đạo huyến lệ bạch quang, chiếu sáng lên toàn bộ thế giới, chói mù hai mắt.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đổi hảo quần áo xoay người, khóe mắt dư quang phiết quá Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia bức họa đột nhiên nhất đốn, nhanh chóng quay tới chạy đến bức họa trước cẩn thận đoan mô. Mày nhăn chặt lại, rút ra tờ giấy khăn lau đi tổ sư gia trên bức họa mặt vật tư."Như thế nào cảm giác giống vết máu? Vị trí này. . . Lưu máu mũi ?" Khấu Tuyên Linh càng lau càng cảm thấy kỳ quái, nhưng ánh mắt một đôi thượng tổ sư gia túc mục trang nghiêm ánh mắt, lập tức lắc lắc đầu: "Phải là không cẩn thận dính vào vết bẩn."

Lục Tu Chi đột nhiên mở mắt ra rút ra mấy tờ giấy khăn lau đi máu mũi, ho khan mấy tiếng thanh thanh yết hầu đứng lên đang muốn ra toà viện ngoại hóng gió, đem nhiệt độ đánh xuống đi. Xoay người khi liền cùng Độ Sóc chính diện tương đối, trước cũng đã nhìn thấu từng người chi tiết, chính là vẫn luôn không có chính thức tán gẫu quá. Lục Tu Chi: "Độ cục?"

Độ Sóc gật đầu: "Đi ra ngoài tâm sự." Lục Tu Chi gật đầu, vì thế hai người ra toà viện ngồi ngay ngắn một lúc lâu. Đỉnh đầu mây đen che trụ ánh trăng, gió thổi tới lại tản ra lộ ra ánh trăng một góc, Độ Sóc xao bàn nói "Ngươi tới dương gian là vì Khấu Tuyên Linh?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Nhanh như vậy chỉ biết?"

Độ Sóc ánh mắt lạnh lùng: "Khấu Tuyên Linh cả ngày bái ngươi, ta sẽ không biết?"

Lục Tu Chi quả thật nhất thời không nghĩ tới bức họa sự, Khấu Tuyên Linh trước quá mức thành kính, tổng cục bái hắn, đến phân cục còn bái. Không quản tổng cục vẫn là phân cục tất cả đều tại Độ Sóc dưới mí mắt, cho nên phàm là Lục Tu Chi thần thức bám vào bức họa liền nhất định sẽ bị Độ Sóc phát hiện. Huống chi hắn vẫn luôn phụ thân vào bức họa làm bạn Khấu Tuyên Linh, thay lời khác nói — "Ngươi đã sớm biết?"

Độ Sóc: "Ba bốn năm trước chỉ biết." Ngước mắt hơi trào phúng miết đi qua liếc mắt một cái: "Túng ba bốn năm." Khi đó liền nhận thấy được Lục Tĩnh tâm tư, còn tưởng rằng sẽ sớm một chút ra tay, ai biết kéo ba bốn năm đến bây giờ mới bắt đầu hành động.

Lục Tu Chi bị ngạnh một chút, tức giận nói: "Hắn còn nhỏ."

Cho dù ba bốn năm trước Khấu Tuyên Linh đã hai mươi tuổi tả hữu, với hắn mà nói như cũ quá nhỏ, tuổi, tâm trí, lịch lãm cũng không đủ, quá nhỏ . Với thần minh mà nói, một khi động tâm chính là vĩnh viễn sẽ không thay đổi đã định sự thật, bọn họ căn bản không dễ dàng động tâm, mọi việc nhưng nhìn duyên phận. Nếu duyên phận đến cũng sẽ không chống cự, hài lòng tự tại tiếp thu. Chính là do dự không thể tránh né, bọn họ cũng sẽ lo lắng bạn lữ tuổi trẻ định không quyết tâm, lo lắng bọn họ đem tình cảm lẫn lộn, lo lắng bọn họ về sau 'Thanh tỉnh' hối hận tiến tới oán giận oán hận.

Độ Sóc hừ cười, cho rằng Lục Tu Chi không quả quyết, sầu lo quá nhiều. Hắn cũng từng do dự quá, nhưng ở xác định mệnh định bạn lữ chỉ có thể là Trần Dương không thể là những người khác, cũng khẳng định chính mình không thể chịu đựng được bỏ qua Trần Dương liền lập tức ra tay."Nếu động tâm, liền chặt chẽ vòng trụ." Độ Sóc ngước mắt cười nhạt: "Chẳng lẽ liên trường tương tư thủ tự tin đều không có?"

Lục Tu Chi trầm mặc, thật lâu sau mở miệng: "Cho nên ta đến ."

"A Chi?" Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ra tìm người, nhìn thấy Độ Sóc liền chào hỏi: "Độ cục đã về rồi? Trần Dương còn chưa có trở về."

Độ Sóc cười cười đứng dậy nói rằng: "Ta biết." Nói xong hắn liền tiến lâu.

Lục Tu Chi mỉm cười vươn tay: "Hiện tại có thời gian hay không cùng đi nhìn điện ảnh?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hiện tại quá muộn , còn gì nữa không?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Đêm khuya tràng. Ta mới vừa mua phiếu, nếu không đi lại muốn lãng phí tiền." Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy kế tiếp cũng không có việc gì đáp ứng, lướt qua Lục Tu Chi bên người khi bị bắt lấy cánh tay, mười ngón chặt chẽ tương triền.

Lục Tu Chi thái độ thản nhiên cười hỏi: "Để ý sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cảm thấy có chút thân mật nhưng không để ý: "Ta nhớ rõ khấu tay hoặc là là tình lữ, hoặc là là phụ tử. Chúng ta hiện tại tình huống này là tổ tôn?"

". . ." Lục Tu Chi bất đắc dĩ: "Không là tổ tôn cũng không phải tình lữ, ta hy vọng là tình lữ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đột nhiên ngẩng đầu: "Ta cái gì thời điểm thoát FA chính mình không biết?" Thập phần khiếp sợ, nhưng chú ý điểm sai lầm. Lục Tu Chi nâng trụ mặt của hắn nâng lên đến, cúi đầu bao trùm đến hắn bởi vì kinh ngạc mà khẽ nhếch trên môi, không chứa tình dục nhưng bao hàm tình cảm hôn môi, xúc cảm lạnh lẽo thoải mái.

Lục Tu Chi thối lui, ngón cái vuốt ve Khấu Tuyên Linh môi: "Ta tại theo đuổi ngươi, đồng ý sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh cự tuyệt nói mới vừa nói ra khỏi miệng chợt nghe đến Lục Tu Chi đột nhiên nói rằng: "Dây cột tóc rớt." Hắn đem dây cột tóc nhặt lên phóng tới Khấu Tuyên Linh lòng bàn tay: "Giúp ta trát phía dưới phát."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hoàn hồn thời điểm phát hiện mình si hán sờ Lục Tu Chi tóc dài, có chút trầm mê theo dõi hắn trắc nhan. Lục Tu Chi tựa hồ nhận thấy được ánh mắt của hắn, ngước mắt mỉm cười, thập phần tâm cơ lợi dụng ánh trăng cùng góc độ đem mình đắp nặn thành thanh tân thoát tục dưới ánh trăng mỹ nhân: "Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta có đồng ý hay không."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đồng ý cái gì?"

"Đồng ý ta theo đuổi ngươi, không cần sợ hãi không chuẩn trốn tránh, nếm thử tiếp thu ta. . . Không nguyện ý sao?" Câu nói sau cùng nhẹ như phong phất bờ sông liễu, người nghe không nhẫn cự tuyệt. Khấu Tuyên Linh trừng Lục Tu Chi trắc nhan nuốt nuốt nước miếng, do dự một lúc lâu hỏi hắn: "Ngươi thật không có thất lạc nhiều năm tỷ muội sao?"

Lục Tu Chi nhanh chóng phiết quá mặt, cái ót đối Khấu Tuyên Linh."Không có." Khấu Tuyên Linh vươn ra ngón trỏ thăm dò trạc trạc Lục Tu Chi bả vai: "Sinh khí nha? Đừng tức giận , không là muốn đi nhìn điện ảnh sao? Đêm khuya tràng."

"Không đi. Trở về đi ngủ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh quải đến Lục Tu Chi trước mặt, thấy hắn sắc mặt mặc dù lạnh như băng, ánh mắt đã có chút ảm đạm. Bỗng cảm thấy trong tim khó chịu, vì thế giải thích: "Ta vừa rồi cảm thấy ngươi rất quen thuộc, tóc rối tung xuống dưới bộ dáng, " hắn dùng tay khoa tay múa chân xuất cái hình dáng: "Ta ấn tượng trong nhớ rõ nàng là một cái tiên nữ, cho nên mới sẽ hỏi ngươi có hay không tỷ muội. Lúc nhỏ thường xuyên nằm mơ, bất quá cuối cùng đều sẽ biến thành ác mộng." Bởi vì trong mộng tiên nữ đột nhiên thoát hạ quần áo biến thành nam nhân sau đó một ngụm đem hắn ăn luôn, mộng đẹp liền biến thành ác mộng.

Lục Tu Chi híp lại hẹp dài song mâu: "Đương thật?"

"Thật."

"Kia. . . Đồng ý sao?"

"Đồng ý."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tổ sư gia: Đã sa đọa đến yêu cầu sắc đẹp truy thê địa phương bước .

Tác giả: Hiện tại nói Khấu Tuyên Linh là sắt thép thẳng nam đều khó hiểu chột dạ.

Chương 136: Phiên ngoại · nhân duyên 07

Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi ở chung càng ngày càng hòa hợp, hắn kinh hỉ phát hiện mình cùng Lục Tu Chi nguyên lai có nhiều như vậy giống nhau yêu thích. Một khi mở ra đề tài có thể không ngừng không biết mệt mỏi tán gẫu đi xuống, nếu như không có nói về cũng sẽ không cảm thấy xấu hổ, ở chung cùng bịt kín trong không gian từng người bận việc, ngẫu nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn nhau mỉm cười, đưa tình ôn nhu thản nhiên sinh ra.

Lục Tu Chi giống như phất quá ngọn cây thanh phong ôn nhu, tự ngày mùa hè chảy xuôi sơn tuyền thanh lương thoải mái, nếu quay đầu lại liền sẽ phát hiện hắn vẫn luôn liền đứng ở phía sau yên lặng chờ đợi, làm người cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm. Khấu Tuyên Linh chậm rãi tiếp thu Lục Tu Chi theo đuổi, từ Ngụy thị cất chứa quán trở về liền ngầm thừa nhận quan hệ của hai người. Mà ở cùng đi thiên sư phủ sấm Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thiết trí chướng ngại vật trên đường khi, mới chính thức mở rộng cửa lòng xác nhận quan hệ.

Mặt đường tử loại này khó lòng phòng bị đột phát ngoài ý muốn, sụp xuống, địa hạ ô thủy hố cùng đột nhiên rơi xuống cáp điện, đủ để đem Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng vài cái hài tử tất cả đều điện tử. Lục Tu Chi tại chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức bắt lấy cáp điện, đem tất cả mọi người cứu đi lên. Hắn đứng ở đám người ở ngoài thật sâu chăm chú nhìn Khấu Tuyên Linh, người sau không mang nửa phần do dự đi đến trước mặt hắn nói rằng: "A Chi, cám ơn ngươi."

Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc không nói gì, kéo Khấu Tuyên Linh tay liền kính đi thẳng về phía trước. Khấu Tuyên Linh tay bị nắm đến có chút đau, nện bước lại cố gắng đuổi kịp hắn: "A Chi, đi đâu?"

Lục Tu Chi một đường đi đến phụ cận trước khách sạn đài mướn phòng, trước sân khấu cô nương ánh mắt tại hai người trên người qua lại chuyển, thuộc hạ động tác cũng là không chậm. Rất nhanh bắt được phòng tạp tiến vào thang máy sau đó tìm được gian phòng, mở khóa cửa môn cũng đem Khấu Tuyên Linh kéo đến phòng tắm. Khấu Tuyên Linh bắt đầu giãy dụa: "Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, ta không sự."

Lục Tu Chi buông tay, tựa vào cửa phòng tắm hướng trong phòng tắm gật đầu: "Đi vào tắm rửa."

Khấu Tuyên Linh hoàn ngực cảnh giác không thôi: "Không bằng hồi nguyên lai khách sạn lại nói? Hoặc là cùng Trần Dương bọn họ hội hợp, ta cảm thấy có tất yếu nói cho bọn hắn biết không phải thông báo một tiếng cũng hảo. Dù sao chuyện lớn như vậy — "

"Chuyện lớn như vậy khẳng định sẽ truyền đến bọn họ trong lỗ tai, không cần ngươi quan tâm. Đi vào tắm rửa, ta không đi vào. Ngươi vừa rồi ngâm mình ở địa hạ ô vũng nước mười mấy phút đồng hồ, bên trong thủy lại bẩn lại độc, nhanh chóng đi tẩy." Lục Tu Chi đem Khấu Tuyên Linh đẩy mạnh trong phòng tắm, sau đó đóng lại cửa phòng tắm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh trừng đóng lại cửa phòng tắm hảo một lúc lâu mới xác định Lục Tu Chi thật không phải là lạt mềm buộc chặt, đích xác không có mặt khác ý tưởng, thập phần chính nhân quân tử. Hắn trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy chính mình hiểu lầm Lục Tu Chi cảm thấy áy náy, nhưng lại bởi vì Lục Tu Chi cái gì đều không làm mà hơi cảm thấy tiếc nuối. Hắn nhún nhún vai mở ra nước ấm thư thư phục phục tắm nước ấm, bán thấp bán làm phát ra tanh tưởi vị quần áo ném vào quần áo cái sọt trong, chờ hắn sau khi tắm lại phát hiện trừ bỏ khăn tắm sẽ không có có thể mặc quần áo .

Sửng sốt một hồi, đem khăn tắm cầm lấy tại hạ thân ở khoa tay múa chân một lúc lâu, phát hiện khăn tắm chỉ tới đùi chỗ."Ngắn như vậy?" Khấu Tuyên Linh tại tiểu tiểu trong phòng tắm tìm kiếm nửa ngày đương thật tìm không thấy áo tắm, đành phải vây khởi này điều đến bắp đùi khăn tắm. Mở cửa đi ra ngoài nhìn thấy Lục Tu Chi quay đầu lại, ánh mắt thâm trầm thẳng ngoắc ngoắc dừng ở trên người mình, làm hắn hảo một trận không được tự nhiên."Ngươi cũng phải đi tẩy sao?"

Lục Tu Chi hầu kết lăn lộn hai cái: "Ân." Miệng đáp lời, thân thể nhưng không có di động nửa phần. Ánh mắt càng ngày càng nóng cháy, từng tấc một miêu tả Khấu Tuyên Linh lỏa lồ bên ngoài làn da, hận không thể dùng ngón tay, đầu lưỡi thay thế ánh mắt sau đó liếm hôn ngọt ngào da thịt.

Khấu Tuyên Linh bị nhìn xem càng thêm không được tự nhiên, làm bộ trấn định cũng đi mau vài bước lướt qua Lục Tu Chi tưởng muốn đem chăn đơn kéo đến trên người bao lấy chính mình. Mãnh liệt bị Lục Tu Chi bắt lấy cánh tay dùng sức một kéo, tại chỗ dạo qua một vòng hảo một trận thiên toàn địa chuyển, hoàn hồn khi đã bị đặt ở trên giường vô pháp nhúc nhích. Mới vừa ngẫng đầu đã bị hôn môi, Lục Tu Chi đầu lưỡi dò xét tiến vào.

Khấu Tuyên Linh bắt lấy Lục Tu Chi ống tay áo tay đột nhiên nắm chặt, dần dần trầm mê với thân mật tiếp xúc trung không lại cự tuyệt cùng sợ hãi. Sau một lúc lâu, Lục Tu Chi đặt ở trên người hắn, thanh lương hơi thở phun tại cổ gian. Hắn nghe được Lục Tu Chi nói: "Vừa rồi ta bị dọa đến trái tim đình rụng một nhịp, " Lục Tu Chi thân thân tai của hắn đóa, thanh âm tựa hồ áp lực mãnh liệt tình cảm: "Đừng lại làm ta sợ , Khấu Tuyên Linh. Ta yêu ngươi, đừng lại cự tuyệt ta. Ta sẽ không lại ngu xuẩn thả ngươi tự do, sẽ không để cho ngươi có thoát đi hoặc là hối hận cơ hội. Khấu Tuyên Linh, trở thành người của ta, được không?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh miệng khẽ nhếch, trần trụi trong ngực cùng Lục Tu Chi trong ngực tương điệp, truyền đến nhiệt lượng nóng đến hắn không ngừng tưởng sau này lui. Chính là Lục Tu Chi đặt ở trên người hắn, làm hắn vào lúc này hoàn toàn không có đường lui. Hắn há miệng ý đồ cự tuyệt, nhưng vô luận như thế nào dùng sức đều nói không nên lời. Hắn nhớ tới vừa rồi phát sinh nguy hiểm một khắc kia, tính mạng đe dọa thời điểm, Lục Tu Chi đỏ ánh mắt, cùng với ở sâu trong nội tâm tiếc nuối cùng điên cuồng tưởng niệm.

"Hảo."

Cuối cùng ứng hạ Lục Tu Chi phần này nặng trịch tình ý, mười ngón tương khấu, ý hợp tâm đầu. Lục Tu Chi hôn tùy theo mà đến, vụn vặt dừng ở hai má, cổ các nơi: "Cám ơn, ta yêu ngươi."

Thân thể tiến thêm một bước giao lưu tất nhiên mang đến tâm linh tới gần, cho dù không nói lời nào chính là đối diện có thể minh bạch đối phương tâm tư. Loại này ăn ý cảm giác hạnh phúc lại khoái hoạt, Khấu Tuyên Linh hơi hơi híp mắt, khóe môi tổng treo cười. Hắn tại thiên sư phủ thời điểm cùng trong nhà người video nói chuyện phiếm, đi bước một đem Lục Tu Chi cho hấp thụ ánh sáng tại gia nhân trước mặt.

Khấu phụ dẫn đầu nhận thấy được hai người chi gian không bình thường bầu không khí, vì thế một mình liên hệ Khấu Tuyên Linh thăm dò. Khấu Tuyên Linh tùy ý Khấu phụ thăm dò, cũng không có che dấu hai người quan hệ ý tứ. Phần này bằng phẳng thái độ hoàn toàn thuyết minh Khấu Tuyên Linh nghiêm túc, Khấu phụ khó xử không thôi.

Nếu như là Khấu Anh đám người dám can đảm cùng nam nhân khác làm cùng một chỗ, Khấu phụ khẳng định hỗ trợ đánh gãy chân, liền tính không ra tay cũng sẽ tước hảo côn bổng đưa lên. Nhưng cố tình là chính mình thân nhi tử Khấu Tuyên Linh, cũng không phải bởi vì Khấu Tuyên Linh là chính mình thân nhi tử mà khó xử, mà là bởi vì Khấu Tuyên Linh từ tiểu bên ngoài sinh hoạt, rời xa cha mẹ.

Khấu phụ vẫn đối với Khấu Tuyên Linh tâm tồn áy náy, tuy rằng Khấu Tuyên Linh không có trách bọn họ ý tứ. Hắn cùng Khấu mẫu thương lượng, hai vợ chồng đồng thời phức tạp hồi lâu. Đương bọn hắn sắc mặt mỏi mệt tiều tụy gặp được Khấu đại bá khi, Khấu đại bá chế trụ Khấu phụ bả vai hắc hắc cười: "Lão phu lão thê tình cảm còn rất tốt. Có cái gì bí quyết giáo giáo đại ca ta, ta hảo cầm hống lão bà."

Khấu phụ yếu ớt lại mẫn cảm thần kinh vào thời khắc này bị hung hăng kích thích đến, hắn nhớ tới trước mỗi lần hoài nghi Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi quan hệ khi, Khấu đại bá trong miệng 'Huynh đệ tình thâm', hắn liền hận không thể chuy tử lúc ấy chính mình. Bất quá tại chuy tử chính mình trước, hắn muốn trước đại nghịch bất đạo chuy tử Khấu đại bá.

Vì thế hai huynh đệ tại Khấu gia tổ trong đình trình diễn một xuất thủ túc tương tàn bi thảm vở kịch.

Kế tiếp không chỉ là Khấu phụ cùng Khấu mẫu biết, mặt khác trưởng bối bao quát cùng thế hệ đường huynh đệ tỷ muội cũng biết giống như chú cô sinh Khấu Tuyên Linh tìm được đối tượng, đối tượng là nam nhân. Bọn họ đồng loạt trầm mặc thật lâu sau, trong âm thầm trộm tìm Khấu Tuyên Linh tán gẫu, xác định thật sự là hắn động thật tình cảm liền sôi nổi cho nhau khuyên giải an ủi, tốt xấu không là chú cô sinh mệnh, so với bọn hắn tưởng tượng muốn hảo rất nhiều.

Lại nói tiếp ngược lại là có chút buồn cười, Khấu gia trưởng bối gian cho nhau khuyên giải an ủi, đầu một cái mới vừa bị khuyên giải an ủi người một giây sau chạy tới khuyên giải an ủi một cái khác, mà mới vừa khuyên giải an ủi người khác người ngay sau đó lại bị những người khác khuyên giải an ủi. Khuyên giải an ủi người khác đồng thời lại là tại khuyên giải an ủi chính mình, ít nhất Khấu Tuyên Linh có trường bạn nhất sinh người, ít nhất hắn hạnh phúc, này như vậy đủ rồi.

Khấu đại bá cảm thán: "Con cháu tự có phúc phận của con cháu."

Khấu gia người ngồi vây quanh đồng thời, sắc mặt cũng không phải quá tốt nhìn, nghe nói lời ấy các hữu cảm tưởng, thần sắc cũng đều dịu đi vài phần. Khấu đại bá cảm thán hoàn quay đầu liền hỏi: "Ai thoát FA ?"

Mọi người sắc mặt nháy mắt khó coi, cho nên Khấu đại bá bị liên tục khuyên giải an ủi hảo vài ngày lại cho tới bây giờ đều căn bản không biết Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi cùng một chỗ sự? Khấu phụ hít sâu khẩu khí: "Ca, chúng ta luận bàn."

Khấu đại bá: "A? Như thế nào đột nhiên luận bàn?" Không đợi đến giải đáp, Khấu gia mặt khác trưởng bối sôi nổi ước hắn luận bàn, làm hắn mệt mỏi ứng đối cũng thẳng đến cuối cùng cũng không biết rốt cuộc ai thoát FA .

Khấu Tuyên Linh năm mới thời điểm mang Lục Tu Chi hồi Khấu gia tổ đình, Khấu phụ đem Lục Tu Chi kêu vào phòng trung hàn huyên hai ba giờ, trở ra khi đối mặt hai người thái độ không lại lãnh đạm. Khấu gia trưởng bối tại tân niên trong lúc lục tục đi tìm Lục Tu Chi, cùng hắn một chỗ. Khấu Tuyên Linh không biết bọn họ một chỗ thời điểm phát sinh cái gì, chỉ biết là trong nhà người đối đãi quan hệ của hai người mặc dù không có tỏ thái độ duy trì, nhưng đã xem Lục Tu Chi trở thành thân nhân đối đãi.

Lục Tu Chi nắm chặt Khấu Tuyên Linh tay, thừa dịp mọi người không chú ý thời điểm trộm tại hắn hai má thân khẩu."Ta có cái bí mật muốn nói cho ngươi, bất quá không là hiện tại."

"Ân?" Khấu Tuyên Linh nghe không rõ lắm, pháo hoa tại giữa không trung nổ tung, thanh âm rất vang che lấy Lục Tu Chi thanh âm.

Lục Tu Chi cười nói: "Về sau lại nói."

Câu này ngược lại là nghe rõ , Khấu Tuyên Linh gật đầu: "Biết ."

Khấu đại bá bị mọi người xa lánh trung, ủy khuất lui đến lão bà bên người nhỏ giọng lên án bọn đệ đệ cùng chất tử nhóm không tôn kính hành vi của mình, hắn cảm thấy thập phần đau lòng cùng sinh khí. Khấu đại tẩu tiếu a a lột khai quýt tắc trụ cái miệng của hắn, Khấu đại bá vừa ăn quýt biên chung quanh nhìn, nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi hai người liền nói rằng: "Bọn họ tình cảm thật hảo, ngày nào đó ta khuyên Nhị đệ thụ Tiểu Lục làm nghĩa tử hảo ."

Khấu đại tẩu cả người cứng đờ, quay đầu lại nhìn Khấu đại bá, biểu tình cực độ kinh dị. Khấu đại bá đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?" Khấu đại tẩu nhìn trượng phu ánh mắt tràn ngập luyến ái: "Ngoan, ngươi đừng nói chuyện . Ta sẽ đối với ngươi bất ly bất khí." Ngữ khí giống như từ mẫu đối thiểu năng trí tuệ nhi tử nói chuyện.

Khấu đại bá cảm động: "Lão phu lão thê, đừng nói bừa." Hắn thẹn thùng .

Lục Tu Chi cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh thành thân bái đường, mời phân cục sở hữu người tham gia. Hai người thành thân sau năm thứ tư, Lục Tu Chi lần nữa tự giới thiệu đồng thời cũng là lần đầu tiên chính thức tự giới thiệu.

Hắn nói: "A Tuyên, ta vốn tên là Lục Tĩnh, tự Tu Chi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ps: Phiên ngoại bên trong câu chuyện thời gian tuyến sẽ có nhảy nhót, nhớ rõ nhìn kỹ có thể phát hiện thời gian tuyến cùng tình cảm biến hóa độ dày. Không có kỹ càng tỉ mỉ viết tình cảm từng bước biến hóa, cảm giác muốn viết liền thật sự quá dài .

Chương 137: Phiên ngoại · tê chiếu 01

Mao Tiểu Lị tiến phân cục thời điểm, phân cục chỉ có Mã Sơn Phong cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người. Mã Sơn Phong người rất tốt, hàng năm mặt mang tươi cười mười phần hiền lành, bất quá làm người thập phần khéo đưa đẩy. Cho dù phân cục ít người vả lại thực lực không đủ, như cũ có thể từ các đại môn phái cùng tổng cục thuộc hạ cướp được sinh ý duy trì phân cục hằng ngày vận chuyển. Mỗi lần cướp được tờ danh sách đều là căn cứ Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người đạo hạnh an bài, nếu đan tử rất khó liền sẽ đem đan tử nhượng xuất đi cùng người hợp tác hoặc thu điểm trúng giới phí.

Tại Mã Sơn Phong xem ra, vô luận đan tử giá cả khai nhiều lắm cao, quan trọng nhất vẫn là phân cục thành viên tính mạng. Mỗi lần xuất đơn thời điểm hắn đều sẽ đem tình huống điều tra rõ ràng, tránh cho phát sinh đan tử khó khăn lẫn lộn hoặc có điều giấu diếm tình huống. Mao Tiểu Lị bởi vậy an tâm ở lại phân cục, thuận tiện đọc đại học, không có việc gì thời điểm mới tiếp đơn.

Nàng tại phân cục trụ một tuần sau mới chính thức nhìn thấy Trương Cầu Đạo, trước vẫn luôn nghe Mã Sơn Phong đề cập qua còn có cái đồng sự nhưng chưa từng có nhìn thấy, nghe nói là ra ngoài tiếp đơn. Mỗi ngày này khí sáng sủa, trời xanh mây trắng, Mao Tiểu Lị phụ giúp xe đạp tiến phân cục trong viện, mới vừa đem xe đạp khóa kỹ chợt nghe đến phía sau tiếng bước chân. Nàng quay đầu lại chỉ thấy đến xuyên màu đen hồng biên mạo sam quần dài quân giày, bối màu đen đơn bả vai bao cùng một thanh thất tinh kiếm thiếu niên.

Ngũ quan tuấn lãng nhưng nhìn ra tuổi còn nhỏ, sắc mặt lạnh lùng, khí chất quái gở giống như rời xa đám người, ăn diện thời thượng suất khí, nếu phóng tới chính mình trong trường học nhất định sẽ hấp dẫn rất nhiều nữ sinh ái mộ ánh mắt. Mao Tiểu Lị phản ứng đầu tiên đây là khách hàng, nhìn đến thất tinh kiếm thứ hai phản ứng là người cùng lí tưởng, nàng giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười chào hỏi: "Ngươi là đến nhận lời mời hãy tìm người?"

Trương Cầu Đạo xẹt qua Mao Tiểu Lị khuôn mặt tươi cười lập tức hướng bên trong đi, Mao Tiểu Lị sửng sốt một chút sau đó đuổi theo mau: "Ngươi là người như thế nào? Ta là phân cục thành viên Mao Tiểu Lị, nếu ngươi là đến nhận lời mời có thể tới trước chỗ này của ta báo danh, nếu như là tìm người cũng có thể hỏi trước ta."

Trương Cầu Đạo đột nhiên dừng lại, Mao Tiểu Lị không kịp sát trụ cước bộ đột nhiên đánh lên đi, nhe răng trợn mắt bưng cái mũi nhu lộng vài cái: "Làm chi đột nhiên dừng lại? Ngươi rốt cuộc là người như thế nào? Nói ra mục đích, nếu không đừng trách ta không khách khí."

Trương Cầu Đạo ánh mắt từ Mao Tiểu Lị mặt trượt xuống đến bắt tại nàng bên hông bài tử, màu đen bông Đô công lục, liên lục phẩm thiên sư đều không tính."Mao Tiểu Lị?" Mao Tiểu Lị tức giận ứng thanh, sau đó nghe được nhỏ đến không thể thấy cười nhạo thanh: "Chiêu cái phế sài?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ngơ ngẩn, nhiều lần hồi vị câu nói kia rốt cục xác định là tại cùng Mã Sơn Phong cách không đối thoại, ý chỉ Mã Sơn Phong chiêu nàng như vậy cái mới nhập môn phế sài tiểu thiên sư. Mao Tiểu Lị giống như bị điểm nổ tiểu pháo đốt đem ngũ lôi bùa cùng kiếm gỗ đào lấy ra, lúc này cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đánh nhau: "Kia làm ta nhìn xem ngươi có bao nhiêu bản lĩnh."

Trương Cầu Đạo cũng không quay đầu lại dùng thất tinh kiếm đón đỡ kiếm gỗ đào, chuôi kiếm xao trụ Mao Tiểu Lị mu bàn tay, người sau bị đau tránh đi. Mà hắn mũi kiếm hạ chọn để ở Mao Tiểu Lị yết hầu: "Còn đánh sao?"

Ba chiêu đều quá không đã bị kiềm chế, Mao Tiểu Lị răng nanh ma đến kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt vang, nâng lên cằm nói rằng: "Hiện tại ta thua, hai tháng sau chúng ta lại đánh một lần."

Trương Cầu Đạo đem thất tinh kiếm thu hồi, lười đáp lại nàng ước chiến. Mã Sơn Phong nghe được động tĩnh đi ra nhìn thấy hai người, nhất là Mao Tiểu Lị đơn phương giương cung bạt kiếm không khí liền nói rằng: "Đều trở về ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Mã thúc, ngươi nhận thức hắn?"

"Đương nhiên nhận — "

"Đan tử đã hoàn thành, tiền đánh lại đây. Ta chờ sẽ đem phân chia chuyển cho ngươi." Trương Cầu Đạo đánh gãy Mã Sơn Phong nói, đem đan tử hoàn thành độ báo cho sau liền lên lầu nghỉ ngơi. Mao Tiểu Lị: "Thật kéo." Nàng cho rằng người này khinh thường chính mình tu vi cho nên thực kéo, không nghĩ tới đối đãi Mã Sơn Phong cũng là giống nhau."Mã thúc, hắn chính là phân cục một cái khác thành viên Trương Cầu Đạo?"

Mã Sơn Phong tiếu a a gật đầu: "Các ngươi phải hảo hảo ở chung."

Mao Tiểu Lị bĩu môi: "Khó." Nàng nghe qua Trương Cầu Đạo người này, tại thiên sư diễn đàn trong có một cái thiếp mời chuyên môn ký lục hiện tại thiên sư giới trung niên nhẹ có vi thiên sư, trong đó Trương Cầu Đạo lấy nhỏ nhất tuổi nhập vây trước hai mươi danh. Nghe nói là một cái tu luyện cuồng nhân, trong nhà không thiếu tiền nhưng thường xuyên tiếp đơn ra lai lịch luyện, nghe nói đã thăng thụ vi tứ phẩm Minh uy lục, khả năng tiếp qua hai năm liền sẽ trở thành trẻ tuổi nhất Ngũ lôi thiên sư.

Mã Sơn Phong nghe vậy vẫn là tiếu a a, cũng không đối với cái này làm ra đánh giá. Mao Tiểu Lị ngược lại hỏi Mã Sơn Phong: "Mã thúc, kế tiếp hai tháng ta không tiếp đơn."

"A? Vì cái gì?" Mã Sơn Phong từ trong tủ treo quần áo xuất ra trà bao, nghe vậy tò mò nghi vấn.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ta muốn chuẩn bị lục phẩm Đô công lục thăng thụ." Hai tháng sau cùng Trương Cầu Đạo lại đánh một hồi, nhìn hắn còn dám không dám nói chính mình là phế sài.

Mã Sơn Phong trầm ngâm nói: "Ta có thể hai tháng nội không thay ngươi tiếp đơn, bất quá nếu ngươi tưởng tại hai tháng nội thành công thăng thụ vi lục phẩm Đô công lục chỉ sợ khó khăn. Bằng ngươi trời cho, đạo hạnh có thể đạt tới lục phẩm Đô công, nhưng chỉ sợ không thể được đến Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội thừa nhận." Dù sao thăng thụ Đô công lục yêu cầu Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội khảo hạch, khảo hạch không chỉ là đạo hạnh, còn có công đức cùng với đối Kinh Lục nắm giữ trình độ. Lấy Mao Tiểu Lị lười nhác trình độ chỉ sợ khó có thể tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn nắm giữ sở hữu Kinh Lục.

"Không quan hệ." Mao Tiểu Lị nhún vai: "Ta chỉ yếu đạo đi đi lên, không giống hôm nay nhất dạng ba chiêu không quá liền thất bại."

Mã Sơn Phong: "Hảo đi. Chúc ngươi thành công. Mặt khác hảo hảo cùng Cầu Đạo ở chung, hắn tuy rằng tính cách quái gở, bất quá còn rất tốt ở chung." Mao Tiểu Lị đối Trương Cầu Đạo hảo ở chung chuyện này báo chi lấy hoài nghi.

Kế tiếp trong thời gian, Mao Tiểu Lị cơ hồ chưa từng thấy qua Trương Cầu Đạo, bởi vì đối phương tại tiếp hoàn đan tử sau bình thường sẽ nghỉ ngơi 1-2 tuần, mà ở trong khoảng thời gian này trong trừ bỏ bình thường đến trường ngoại chính là trạch ở trong phòng, ăn uống toàn dựa vào ngoại bán. Theo Mã Sơn Phong đã nói, Trương Cầu Đạo là một cái trò chơi cuồng nhiệt yêu thích giả, giải áp, giải trí phương thức tất cả đều là trò chơi.

Ngẫu nhiên một lần gặp mặt vẫn là Mao Tiểu Lị nửa đêm ngủ không được xuống lầu đến phòng khách vẽ bùa, sau đó nghe được phòng bếp truyền đến tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm. Nàng tưởng con chuột, vì thế nhéo trương ngũ lôi bùa rón ra rón rén đi qua, phòng bếp tủ lạnh bị đánh khai lộ ra mỏng manh quang mang. Mao Tiểu Lị tốc độ bay khoái lưu đi qua cùng sử dụng lực đem ngũ lôi bùa dán đi lên: "Ngọc thanh bắt đầu thật, thật phù cáo minh — "

Một cái tái nhợt hữu lực phiếm gân xanh tay đột nhiên nắm chặt Mao Tiểu Lị thủ đoạn, đem nàng khe hở gian bùa xả đi. Trương Cầu Đạo lạnh như băng tầm mắt oan thổi mạnh Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi muốn giết ta?"

Mao Tiểu Lị hắc hắc cười: "Ta tưởng chuột."

Trương Cầu Đạo buông tay: "Nhà các ngươi chuột sẽ mình mở tủ lạnh? Ngươi giết chuột dùng ngũ lôi bùa?" Hắn vừa nói vừa đem bùa xé rụng nhu thành đoàn ném vào thùng rác, thuận tay cầm lấy bình thuần sữa bò sau đó đứng lên, trên cao nhìn xuống lãnh liếc Mao Tiểu Lị.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhún vai phẫn vô tội: "Nói không chừng nhà của chúng ta chuột quả thật sẽ khai tủ lạnh. Không phải ai sẽ nửa đêm không có việc gì khai tủ lạnh? A thông suốt, ta đều quên phân cục còn có người, ta cho rằng chỉ có ta một cái." Nàng ấn nhu thủ đoạn mở ra tủ lạnh, phát hiện bên trong tất cả đều là thuần sữa bò cùng một phen chuối tiêu, rút cái chuối tiêu sau đem tủ lạnh đóng lại. Dựa vào tại tủ lạnh môn xé mở chuối tiêu cắn một miệng lớn, vừa ăn vừa nói: "Ngươi trong phòng rác rưởi thực phẩm toàn ăn sạch ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo đem hút quản cắm vào đi, hung hăng hút khẩu trực tiếp đem hộp trang thuần sữa bò hút rụng bán hộp, toàn bộ hòm biết đi xuống. Hắn đứng ở chỗ bóng tối, ánh mắt tàn nhẫn vả lại không tình cảm chút nào nhìn thẳng Mao Tiểu Lị, hung tàn bộ dáng làm Mao Tiểu Lị trong lòng lộp bộp một chút.

Trương Cầu Đạo đem sữa bò toàn uống sạch sau đem hòm thổi đến phồng lên đứng lên, đặt ở lòng bàn tay dùng sức một nhịp, tiếng nổ qua đi hòm biển . Hắn đem hòm nhu thành đoàn ném vào thùng rác, xoay người thời điểm tà liếc mắt bị dọa đến Mao Tiểu Lị, cười lạnh một tiếng rời đi.

Mao Tiểu Lị sợ run một lúc lâu đem dư lại chuối tiêu nguyên lành nuốt ăn sau ba bước cũng làm hai bước chạy về phòng, chế định huấn luyện kế hoạch, tất nhiên muốn tại hai tháng sau đem Trương Cầu Đạo đặt tại mặt đất ma xát!

Khổ luyện hai tháng đương nhiên không có nhiều đại thành hiệu, hảo tại Mao gia nhân đều có cái tính chung, một khi nhận định một sự kiện tất nhiên sẽ toàn tâm toàn ý hoàn thành. Cho nên nàng tiêu phí bốn tháng làm cho mình từ thất phẩm thiên sư đạo hạnh tăng lên vi lục phẩm Thiên Sư Đạo đi, lần nữa ước chiến Trương Cầu Đạo, tuy rằng vẫn là thất bại.

Dù sao lục phẩm thiên sư cùng tứ phẩm Thiên Sư Đạo đi sai rồi hai cái cấp bậc, thực lực không tốt là sự thật. Nhưng Trương Cầu Đạo tại Mao Tiểu Lị trong tay cũng không lấy được chỗ tốt, Mao Tiểu Lị một cách tinh quái, lợi dụng vẽ bùa thiên phú bãi Trương Cầu Đạo một đạo. Hai người ai đều không có thể tại trong tay đối phương chiếm được hảo, tuy rằng thua, nhưng Trương Cầu Đạo quả thật không tái xem thường Mao Tiểu Lị.

Gần tiêu phí bốn tháng thời gian có thể đem chính mình từ thất phẩm thiên sư tăng lên vi lục phẩm thiên sư, bảo ngày mai phú kinh người. Hơn nữa Mao Tiểu Lị tại đây trong lúc cứ theo lẽ thường lên lớp, cũng tiếp hai cái đan tử, nếu gạt bỏ này đó lại đem thời gian tu luyện áp súc kỳ thật liên hai tháng cũng chưa tới. Mao gia nhân khủng bố thiên phú như nhau nghe đồn, không thể khinh thường.

Không quản nói như thế nào, Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Mao Tiểu Lị hai người ở giữa không khí không lại như mới vừa gặp mặt khi khẩn trương như thế, Mao Tiểu Lị mở miệng hỏi hảo thời điểm, Trương Cầu Đạo không lại không nhìn. Đây coi như là quan hệ từ từ chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Mã Sơn Phong vui với thấy vậy cục diện.

Hai người không mặn không nhạt ở chung gần một năm, Mao Tiểu Lị giống như hoàn toàn quên trước cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đối chọi gay gắt sự tình, cũng quên Trương Cầu Đạo đối nàng mắt lạnh tương đối. Tâm đại không ghi hận, đối đãi Trương Cầu Đạo thái độ cùng những người khác không khác biệt, có đôi khi hai người cộng đồng tiếp đơn, dọc theo đường đi Mao Tiểu Lị líu ríu làm cho Trương Cầu Đạo hận không thể phùng thượng miệng của nàng. Chính là đổi thành chính mình một người tiếp đơn, trên đường an tĩnh đến làm hắn cảm thấy buồn bã, khó hiểu tưởng niệm líu ríu Mao Tiểu Lị.

Đương Trương Cầu Đạo với cái khác thiên sư hợp tác tiếp đơn thời điểm, hắn ý đồ nói giỡn, kết quả đối phương đem hắn trở thành quỷ nhập vào người, phù chú thuật pháp tất cả đều ném lại đây. Trương Cầu Đạo bái rụng đầu đầy bùa không bao giờ học Mao Tiểu Lị ý đồ cùng người xa lạ nói giỡn, làm như vậy hắn quả thực là thiểu năng trí tuệ.

Lại nói bên kia Mao Tiểu Lị, quen thuộc Trương Cầu Đạo sau phát hiện đối phương kỳ thật thực tin cậy. Ít nhất tiếp đơn thời điểm tuyệt đối là thực tin cậy đồng bọn, quan sát cẩn thận tỉ mỉ hơn nữa thực lực bất phàm. Ở chung lâu sau giải Trương Cầu Đạo người này chính là đạo thuật thượng yêu cầu quy mao - khùng khùng điểm, sinh hoạt phương diện thì tương đương thô ráp, trên cơ bản vẫn là rất tốt ở chung .

Trần Dương tiến vào phân cục sau, phân cục có cục trưởng, phát triển quy mô đứng lên, đồng thời dần dần náo nhiệt đứng lên. Mao Tiểu Lị thích náo nhiệt, thích nhiều người, hơn nữa thích hao Đại Béo. Mỗi ngày tan học có thể nhìn đến phân cục trong náo nhiệt trường hợp, ngửi được mỹ vị đồ ăn hương mà không cần lại ăn bên ngoài bữa ăn trung nghìn bài một điệu tiện lợi.

Mùa hè thời điểm đại gia tất cả đều dọn ra toà viện ăn cơm chiều, ngẫu nhiên hướng Mã Sơn Phong ma một ma, đối phương liền sẽ nhả ra nhượng xuất hai bình tâm ái rượu trái cây. Rượu trái cây ướp lạnh sau nhập hầu mát mẻ không thôi, đêm hè gió lạnh từng trận phất mặt mà đến, không trung chấm nhỏ lóe ra, phân cục sở hữu người tụ cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm nói giỡn. Đây là Mao Tiểu Lị thích nhất thời khắc, mỗi khi lúc này, nàng liền sẽ cướp đi bán bình rượu trái cây tất cả đều uống sạch, vi huân sau liền sẽ kích động hưng phấn, một hồi bổ nhào vào Đại Béo trên người lăn khuôn mặt, một hồi ôm Trương Cầu Đạo cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh ca lưỡng hảo.

Khấu Tuyên Linh sẽ ghét bỏ đem nàng đá văng ra, Mao Tiểu Lị liền ôm bình rượu rống hắn: "Ngươi nhất định sẽ chú cô sinh!" Lúc đó nàng còn không biết Khấu Tuyên Linh là một cái tốc độ so với ai khác đều nhanh nhân sinh người thắng. Rống hoàn liền thí điên điên cùng Trương Cầu Đạo ca lưỡng hảo, Trương Cầu Đạo tuy rằng mặt lộ vẻ ghét bỏ lại cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không đẩy ra nàng, ngược lại sẽ pha trà cho nàng uống, làm cho nàng tỉnh tỉnh rượu.

Trương Cầu Đạo một tay pha trà công phu ngoài ý muốn hảo, Mao Tiểu Lị thanh tỉnh sau thèm ăn liền trộm đạo sờ đem Mã Sơn Phong trà cụ đều dọn lên lầu làm hắn pha trà. Mã Sơn Phong không biết liền ở dưới lầu hô: "Ta trà cụ chạy đi đâu? Ai trộm ta trà cụ ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo pha trà thủ thế nhất đốn, ngước mắt nhìn chột dạ Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao Tiểu Lị tiện đà đúng lý hợp tình: "Tiếp tục. Đừng để ý tới Mã thúc, hắn thường xuyên uống trà, uống ít nhất đốn không quan hệ."

Mỗi lần đều như vậy đúng lý hợp tình, lại sẽ tại sau đó trộm lên mạng mua trà bao nhét vào Mã Sơn Phong trà vại trong, dẫn đến hắn sau lại vẫn luôn nói thầm trà bao tổng uống không hoàn, bởi vì hắn tưởng đổi mặt khác trà uống. Trương Cầu Đạo bật cười không thôi, đem pha nước trà ngon đổ lên Mao Tiểu Lị trước mặt: "Uống đi." Ngước mắt đã thấy Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn mình chằm chằm mặt nhìn ngây người.

Mao Tiểu Lị thì thào nói rằng: "Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi mới vừa đứng lên cười đến thật ôn nhu hảo sủng nịch, soái đến ta trái tim bang bang khiêu."

Trương Cầu Đạo bưng trà chén tay vi run rẩy, tim đập bởi vì Mao Tiểu Lị lời nói này mà thất tự."Uống xong cút nhanh lên, ta muốn chơi game." Ác thanh ác ngữ che dấu trong phút chốc tâm động.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhún nhún vai: "Uống xong lập tức lăn. . . Trương Cầu Đạo ngươi nghĩ qua hay không kết hôn sinh tử?"

Trương Cầu Đạo không ngôn ngữ. Mao Tiểu Lị uống xong trà nói rằng: "Ta còn nhỏ đâu, trong nhà người liền thúc ta nhanh chóng thừa dịp đại học tìm bạn trai. Nếu ta quá hai mươi còn không có bạn trai bọn họ liền muốn bức ta đi thân cận, hừ, nói đến nói đi không liền lo lắng ta cùng đại cô nhị cô tiểu cô nhất dạng không lấy chồng? Làm chi phải lập gia đình? Ta còn tuổi trẻ đâu. Bọn họ muốn là bức ta thân cận, ta bỏ chạy đến thâm sơn lão lâm tu luyện đi."

Trương Cầu Đạo cười: "Liền ngươi? Thâm sơn lão lâm không võng không bát quái, ngươi đợi đến trụ?"

"Không ở lại nổi." Mao Tiểu Lị thành thực trả lời: "Kia liền ẩn giấu ở thành thị đông đúc hảo ." Nàng tròng mắt quay tròn chuyển: "Trương Cầu Đạo, muốn là ngươi ba mẹ bức ngươi kết hôn sinh tử, ngươi lại không nghĩ nói, chúng ta liền đồng thời trốn, cũng hảo làm bạn."

"Ngươi là muốn kéo ta đương ngươi đồng minh?" Trương Cầu Đạo cười xong sau đột nhiên mặt lạnh: "Uống xong đem trà cụ dọn đi ra ngoài." Lập tức hạ lệnh trục khách.

Mao Tiểu Lị đem trà cụ dọn sau khi đứng lên còn tại khuyên hắn: "Ngươi thật sự có thể suy xét theo ta kết minh, ngươi không nghĩ kết hôn, ta cũng không tưởng kết hôn, không bằng hai ta kết minh đối kháng trong nhà tà ác thế lực. Ai? Ngươi làm gì thế động thủ? Hảo hảo, ta hiện tại liền đi ra ngoài."

Trương Cầu Đạo đóng cửa lại thời điểm đột nhiên nói: "Ta không nói không kết hôn."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Di?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Trước kia đích xác không nghĩ."

Mao Tiểu Lị ngửi được bát quái hương vị, vừa định nhào lên đã bị phịch một tiếng đóng lại môn che ở bên ngoài.

Chương 138: Tê chiếu 02

Hắc ám vô thanh vô tức bao phủ chỉnh đống Ngụy thị cất chứa quán khi, Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh đều bị vây ở trong phòng, lúc ấy nàng còn ôm hôn mê đi qua Ngụy Ninh mà Khấu Tuyên Linh bối Tề Nhân. Vô gian địa ngục thông đạo mở ra, vạn quỷ khóc hào thanh cơ hồ đâm thủng màng tai. Hôn mê Ngụy Ninh co rúm lại vài cái giãy dụa tỉnh lại, phát hiện thân ở hắc ám cùng khủng bố tiếng kêu khóc trung không khỏi lạnh run, Mao Tiểu Lị ôm lấy hắn ôn nhu an ủi: "Không có việc gì, không cần sợ."

Ngụy Ninh chần chờ một lúc lâu, tay nhỏ bé lãm trụ Mao Tiểu Lị cần cổ biểu đạt hắn không tiếng động tín nhiệm. Mao Tiểu Lị cười cười, vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn liền ngẩng đầu cùng Khấu Tuyên Linh nói rằng: "Lão Khấu, chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước cùng những người khác hội hợp. Chiếu tình huống này phải là vận dụng Phong Đô xá lệnh bài, chúng ta đến nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài. Trần Dương hẳn là có biện pháp. . . Lão Khấu?" Nàng đi về phía trước một bước lại quay đầu lại thời điểm không có nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh bất luận cái gì trả lời: "Ngươi tại không tại?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh không đáp lại, Mao Tiểu Lị dựa theo ký ức hướng hắn nguyên bản đứng vị trí đi đến, đi rồi 3-4m còn không có đụng tới người. Nàng trong lòng sinh ra dự cảm không tốt, vì thế đi về phía trước 2~3m rốt cục xác định này không ổn dự cảm. 5~6 mét khoảng cách hẳn là va chạm vào vách tường mới đối, nhưng hiện tại con đường phía trước thông suốt.

Xem ra chỉnh đống Ngụy thị cất chứa quán không chỉ trở thành vô gian địa ngục thông đạo, thậm chí biến thành một cái hỗn loạn không gian. Mao Tiểu Lị chỉ nghe nghe vô gian địa ngục khủng bố, đối vô gian địa ngục thông đạo chỉ có một chút hiểu biết. Nàng căn bản không biết đó là một hỗn loạn không gian, dưới chân thải xuất một bước khả năng liền sẽ chạy đến không biết tên địa phương.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhớ tới vô gian địa ngục thông đạo là dẫn dắt ác quỷ đi trước khăng khít địa phương, thay lời khác nói nếu như không có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài nàng liền vô pháp rời đi này điều vô biên vô hạn hắc ám thông đạo, càng sâu tới mỗi đi ra một bước đều sẽ bị dẫn dắt đến vô gian địa ngục trong. Trong nhất thời nàng không biết nên đi tới vẫn là ở lại tại chỗ, trong lòng có chút hối hận bình thường không có hảo hảo tu luyện.

Ngụy Ninh ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Tiểu Lị tỷ tỷ, chúng ta ra không được sao?"

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị cười nói: "Không có, nhất định có thể đi ra ngoài. Ta chỉ là tại tưởng nên đi phương hướng nào tài năng tìm được Trần ca bọn họ, đối , Ninh Ninh sợ hắc sao?" Hiện tại bọn họ không chỉ bị hắc ám vây quanh, còn muốn đề phòng trong bóng đêm ác quỷ.

Ngụy Ninh lắc đầu: "Không sợ, thói quen." Bởi vì xá lợi tử duyên cớ, từ hắn hiểu chuyện khởi liền sẽ bị quỷ quái quấy rầy, nhất là đương màn đêm buông xuống sau, những cái đó quỷ quái càng vì hung hăng ngang ngược. Lúc nhỏ bởi vì không hiểu chuyện cho rằng chúng nó là bằng hữu, quá mức tín nhiệm thiếu chút nữa đã bị kéo vào vách tường trong. Sau lại xuyên qua chúng nó bộ mặt thật sau, từ sáng tới tối đều sẽ bị quấy rầy.

Mao Tiểu Lị nghe được trong lòng lên men, ôm chặt Ngụy Ninh cam đoan nói "Ta nhất định sẽ mang ngươi đi ra ngoài, yên tâm đi."

Ngụy Ninh: "Mụ mụ đâu?"

"Lão Khấu tại bảo hộ. . . Chính là Khấu Tuyên Linh, lớn lên rất soái đại ca ca." Mao Tiểu Lị từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một điệp bùa, đem bùa thiêu đốt dùng để chiếu sáng lên con đường, chính là chiếu sáng lên phạm vi hữu hạn, chỉ cần phân rõ không xuất phương hướng cho dù có quang cũng sẽ lạc đường. Nàng lại xuất ra một khác đôi ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, sau đó tận mắt nhìn thấy trong lòng bàn tay chúc phúc bảo phù chậm rãi bị ăn mòn hóa thành tro tàn.

Mao Tiểu Lị thở sâu nói rằng: "Chúng ta đi thôi." Mỗi đi một bước cơ hồ dùng rụng nhất trương ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù, đi rồi ước chừng hơn mười thước, trên người bảo phù tất cả đều dùng hết, mà ác quỷ nhận thấy được người lạ khí tức chính hướng bọn họ phương hướng dũng lại đây. Chúng nó hàng năm sinh sống trong bóng tối, phá lệ sợ hãi ánh lửa, một khi bùa dùng hết liền sẽ một ủng mà lên.

Ba ngày quý nhân chúc phúc bảo phù dùng xong sẽ có thực đại khả năng lạc đường tại trong thông đạo, từ nay về sau rốt cuộc không đi ra ngoài. Mao Tiểu Lị lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, cái trán cũng toát mồ hôi lạnh, hô hấp dồn dập, nàng không biết có nên hay không đánh cuộc chính mình vận khí. Nàng hồi ức từ nhỏ đến lớn trừu thưởng số lần, cơ hồ trăm phát không trúng. Như vậy tưởng tượng, trong lòng càng vì khẩn trương.

Mao Tiểu Lị vươn ra chân, vừa muốn rơi xuống đất khi nghe được Ngụy Ninh nói rằng: "Ta cảm thấy. . . Hướng bên trái đi tương đối tốt."

Mao Tiểu Lị một cái giật mình nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, thiếu chút nữa đem cổ xoay thương, bất quá lúc này cổ đau đớn so ra kém hưng phấn. Nàng nói rằng: "Ninh Ninh phân rõ phương hướng?"

Ngụy Ninh lắc đầu: "Phân không rõ, nhưng là cảm thấy hẳn là đi nơi này. Bởi vì phía trước có rất nhiều thanh âm, bên trái tương đối thiếu." Hắn vô pháp chuẩn xác miêu tả chính mình sở nghe được cùng sở cảm giác đến , chỉ biết là nếu đi phía trước mặt đi liền sẽ rơi vào hố sâu trong, sau đó bị dưới kêu rên ác quỷ phác đi lên xé nát.

Mao Tiểu Lị ôm chặt Ngụy Ninh: "Hảo, chúng ta đi phía trái vừa đi. Ninh Ninh nếu cảm giác đến liền nói cho ta biết, không cần sợ hãi."

Nói xong nàng cứ dựa theo Ngụy Ninh chỉ lộ đi về phía trước, bùa quang mang chậm rãi dập tắt. Mao Tiểu Lị đuổi kịp ác quỷ phác tới thời điểm châm bùa tiếp tục đi về phía trước, trong túi chỉ còn lại có hai trương bùa, đương nàng châm cuối cùng nhất trương bùa thời điểm rốt cục gặp được tiến đến tìm kiếm nàng Trương Cầu Đạo.

Với trong bóng đêm đi tới, sáng ngời ánh lửa từ từ chiếu sáng lên Trương Cầu Đạo thân ảnh cùng khuôn mặt, trọc hắc đồng trong chỉ có thân ảnh của nàng. Trương Cầu Đạo mở miệng câu nói đầu tiên: "Không có việc gì đi?" Câu nói thứ hai: "Ta đến , đừng sợ."

Mao Tiểu Lị cắn quai hàm trừu khụt khịt, không xuất một bàn tay gắt gao bắt lấy Trương Cầu Đạo trên cánh tay quần áo, cúi đầu hảo một lúc lâu cũng không nói ra lời đến. Trương Cầu Đạo rũ mắt lẳng lặng ngóng nhìn nàng, song mâu trong dạng mãn ôn nhu, nhưng mà giờ khắc này Mao Tiểu Lị cúi đầu không có nhìn đến.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Cám ơn."

Trương Cầu Đạo cười cười, tiếp nhận nàng trong ngực Ngụy Ninh, một tay khác bao trùm trụ bắt lấy cánh tay quần áo Mao Tiểu Lị tay, nắm chặt sau sẽ không có buông tay."Đi thôi, ta mang bọn ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Đi được đi ra ngoài sao?"

"Dù sao cũng phải thử xem nhìn."

Trương Cầu Đạo ở phía trước dẫn đường, Mao Tiểu Lị ánh mắt từ hắn nghiêm túc mặt nghiêng trượt xuống đến hai người tương dắt tay, trong lòng bối rối cảm cùng sợ hãi vào thời khắc này giống như tìm được dựa núi , hết thảy bị đánh tán. Nàng cảm thấy chưa bao giờ có an tâm cùng tin cậy. Nàng cố lấy dũng khí hỏi: "Ngươi là đặc biệt mà tới tìm ta, vẫn là không cẩn thận gặp gỡ ta?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi nói tính."

"A?"

"Ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đều tùy ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị mày nhăn lại: "Ngươi rốt cuộc có ý tứ gì nói thẳng, biệt dời đi tầm mắt. Ta nghĩ như thế nào đều là ta sự, ngươi làm như thế nào, có ý tứ gì, muốn là không nói rõ bạch ta làm sao biết?"

"Ngươi xác định muốn tại tiểu hài tử trước mặt đàm luận như vậy đề tài?" Trương Cầu Đạo hồi mâu liếc mắt Mao Tiểu Lị, nhìn nàng bị nghẹn lại không biết phải nói lại cái gì bộ dáng liền thấy buồn cười. Vì thế cười ra tiếng: "Thật ngốc."

Mao Tiểu Lị ha hả cười hai tiếng, Mã Sơn Phong bình thường không có việc gì phổ cập khoa học chuyên gia ngôn luận trong đề cập qua, nếu một người bị vây tuyệt vọng hoàn cảnh một đoạn thời gian sau liền sẽ đối cái thứ nhất xuất hiện tại nàng người trước mặt sinh ra tính ỷ lại hảo cảm. Xem ra này đó chuyên gia ngôn luận cũng không hoàn toàn là thổi , hảo tại loại này giả dối không đáng tin tính ỷ lại hảo cảm tương đối ngắn ngủi, rất nhanh có thể làm người thanh tỉnh.

Nàng tưởng bỏ ra tay chính mình đi, nhưng Trương Cầu Đạo tăng lớn lực độ nắm chặt: "Loại này thời điểm còn theo ta đưa khí? Dắt tay mới sẽ không một cước thải đi ra ngoài bước đi tán, biệt đến lúc đó lại đến tốn thời gian cố sức đi tìm ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi sẽ nói điểm lời hay sao?"

"Ngươi muốn nghe ta nói lời hay?" Trương Cầu Đạo hỏi lại.

Mao Tiểu Lị nghĩ nghĩ: "Tính , ngươi lựa chọn câm miệng chính là ta lớn nhất hy vọng." Nghe vậy, Trương Cầu Đạo hừ nhẹ, mang theo có thể dễ dàng bắt giữ đến ý cười.

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi còn có bùa sao?" Trên đỉnh đầu ánh lửa từ từ yếu bớt tới gần dập tắt, hắn đã không có bùa, không biết Mao Tiểu Lị còn có hay không. Mao Tiểu Lị đem túi áo phiên một cái tìm khắp không đến bùa: "Không có, ngươi cũng dùng xong ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ngươi trong túi không là thường xuyên mang theo rất nhiều bùa? Dùng đến nhanh như vậy sao?"

Nghe vậy, Mao Tiểu Lị ngại ngùng ho nhẹ hai tiếng: "Bán, bán đi ."

Trương Cầu Đạo không biết phải nói lại cái gì: ". . . Mao Tiểu Lị, ngươi liền không thể thiếu tham tài điểm?"

Mao Tiểu Lị nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ: "Quân tử ái tài lấy chi có đạo, ta cũng không tổn hại người ích lợi. Hơn nữa người các hữu sở yêu, ta chính là yêu tiền."

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta đây đem tiền của ta đều cho ngươi, ngươi có muốn không?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ngẩn người sau đó làm bộ nghe không được tiếp tục nói rằng: "Ha ha, ta cũng không phải thật yêu tiền, không phải phân cục trong nhiều như vậy đại đơn đã sớm tiếp nhận. Liền tính phẩm cấp tiểu tiếp không đến cũng có thể cùng người hợp tác cọ điểm thịt thang uống, bất quá ta nói qua quân tử thích tiền tài, thu dùng theo đạo lý, ta chỉ là ham thích với bán bùa kiếm tiền, hưởng thụ quá trình." Nàng xấu hổ cười cười sau, nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác: "Ngươi cùng ta bùa đều dùng xong , kia làm sao bây giờ?"

Bùa cuối cùng một chút ánh lửa dập tắt rơi xuống, quanh mình trọng hãm hắc ám. Vây xem bọn họ ác quỷ giống như chó dữ ngửi được thịt vị điên cuồng hướng bên này phác lại đây, Mao Tiểu Lị đang tưởng động thủ, Trương Cầu Đạo kéo chặt tay nàng nói rằng: "Biệt buông tay."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hiện tại không buông tay chờ bị ác quỷ phác đi lên xé nát ăn sạch?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Hiện tại buông tay, chờ chút ta đi chỗ nào tìm ngươi?"

"Ta —" Mao Tiểu Lị ngơ ngẩn, đột nhiên phát hiện nguy hiểm lập tức dựng thẳng lên kiếm quyết, lấy chỉ vi kiếm cũng rất nhanh kết xuất dấu tay trấn sát phác tới ác quỷ: "Áp chế không ngừng." Ác quỷ từ bốn phương tám hướng dũng lại đây, thèm nhỏ dãi trước mắt tam đủ người lạ thân thể, chúng nó đói bụng thật lâu, khát vọng trở lại dương gian. Cho nên tuyệt không khả năng buông tha bọn họ. Mao Tiểu Lị kiếm chỉ đặt tại trước ngực nói rằng: "Phá vây đi, xông vào đi ra ngoài."

Trương Cầu Đạo bên tai nghe ác quỷ thê lương kêu khóc, nói rằng: "Một người nan địch ngàn quân, huống chi chúng ta hiện tại bùa dùng hết, bên người cũng không có áp dụng pháp khí. Hơn nữa thời gian hữu hạn, nhất định đuổi kịp Phong Đô xá lệnh bài có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định mất đi hiệu lực sau cùng Trần Dương bọn họ hội hợp tài năng rời đi nơi này." Hắn đột nhiên xoay người đem trong ngực Ngụy Ninh giao cho Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hắn có thể mang ngươi tìm được Trần Dương bọn họ, ngươi ôm ta chờ một chút xông ra đi."

"Ta xông ra đi?" Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi thì sao?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta bắt bọn nó dẫn đi." Mao Tiểu Lị vừa định cự tuyệt thời điểm liền bị nhanh chóng ngăn chặn: "Đừng tùy hứng, có thể đi một cái là một cái. Trên người của ta mang theo công đức bảo cáo, chúng nó không dám công kích ta. Ta bắt bọn nó dẫn đi rồi lập tức đi tìm các ngươi —" hắn vỗ vỗ đầu của nàng: "Mao Tiểu Lị, ngoan , nghe ta một lần đi."

Mao Tiểu Lị lắc đầu: "Không được. Ta Mao gia nhân không là nhát gan nhát gan, rất sợ chết người, ngươi có công đức bảo cáo, ta cũng nắm chắc bài không có lấy ra. Bất quá là hàng vạn hàng nghìn quỷ quái mà thôi, ta Mao Tiểu Lị từ tiểu gặp quỷ lớn lên , còn sẽ sợ?"

Lúc này Trương Cầu Đạo châm trong tay bò tót sừng, ngước mắt bình tĩnh nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, một lúc lâu cười nhạo nói "Bình thường vẽ bùa đều là ba ngày đánh cá hai ngày phơi nắng võng, ngươi có thể có ích lợi gì con bài chưa lật?" Hắn xoay người chậm rãi đến gần trong bóng đêm: "Ta có sự kiện muốn nói cho ngươi, trở về lại nói."

Mao Tiểu Lị trừng trong tay hắn châm bò tót sừng, bước nhanh hướng trước tưởng muốn cướp đi, đáng tiếc đi phía trước khóa một bước cũng đã không thấy được Trương Cầu Đạo . Nàng trố mắt đứng ở tại chỗ, một lúc lâu không biết nên như thế nào phản ứng.

Ngụy Ninh thật cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến: "Tiểu Lị tỷ tỷ, ngươi khóc? Ca ca có phải hay không gặp nguy hiểm?"

Mao Tiểu Lị hoàn hồn mới phát hiện mình khóc, lau quệt nước mắt sau ôm chặt Ngụy Ninh lãnh tĩnh nói: "Hắn sẽ không có việc gì , chúng ta đi trước."

Tê chiếu ngưu chử nhưng gặp quỷ, tấn thư từng có thì câu chuyện đề cập qua tấn người ôn kiệu đi ngang qua ngưu chử ki thấy thủy sâu không lường được, liền châm bò tót sừng chiếu sáng lên ngưu chử ki kết quả đưa tới đáy nước u hồn. Âm dương có biệt, u hồn va chạm người lạ dương khí, tấn người ôn kiệu bởi vậy mà chết. Dân gian liền có đồn đãi tê chiếu nhưng gặp quỷ, kỳ thật tê chiếu không chỉ có thể gặp quỷ, còn có thể dẫn quỷ.

Mao Tiểu Lị một đường trầm mặc không nói chuyện, sắc mặt mặc dù tái nhợt nhưng trong ánh mắt quang mang càng ngày càng thịnh, nhìn như mạn vô mục đích đi về phía trước kì thực mỗi đi một bước đã lòng có tính toán trước. Mao gia nhân thiên phú hướng tới khủng bố, nếu bọn họ nguyện ý tất nhiên có thể với tuyệt cảnh trung tìm kiếm được sinh lộ. Hơn nữa nuốt ăn xá lợi tử Ngụy Ninh tương trợ, bọn họ rất nhanh liền cùng Trần Dương, Khấu Tuyên Linh đám người gặp nhau.

Mao Tiểu Lị cho là mình nhìn thấy Trần Dương bọn họ thời điểm sẽ nhịn không được ủy khuất khóc lóc kể lể nghĩ mà sợ, trên thực tế này đó đều không có, nàng thực lãnh tĩnh. Đem Ngụy Ninh giao cho Khấu Tuyên Linh sau liền đối với những người khác đề cập dẫn đi vạn quỷ Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta nghĩ đi tìm hắn."

Trần Dương không chút do dự cự tuyệt nàng yêu cầu, sau đó đem Phong Đô xá lệnh bài giao cho Khấu Tuyên Linh, chính mình nhích người đi tìm kiếm. Mao Tiểu Lị tưởng muốn theo sau cũng bị cự tuyệt, nàng chỉ do dự vài giây liền thỏa hiệp. Trong phút chốc nàng chỉ biết mọi người không có nói ra ý tứ, bởi vì nàng đạo hạnh thiển. Cho dù tưởng phải giúp vội cũng chỉ sẽ trở thành cản trở tồn tại, nàng không có đâu một khắc giống như bây giờ vô cùng rõ ràng ý thức được chính mình có bao nhiêu nhỏ yếu.

Trở về thời điểm Khấu Tuyên Linh nhìn về phía ánh mắt của nàng tràn ngập lo lắng, Mao Tiểu Lị cười không nổi liền nói rằng: "Ta không sự, cũng thực thanh tỉnh. Hiện tại rời đi trước thông đạo, " nàng dừng một chút lại hỏi: "Chúng ta cứ như vậy rời đi, Trần Dương cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đều không có Phong Đô xá lệnh bài còn có thể đi ra sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Không có việc gì. Ngươi quên Độ cục?"

Mao Tiểu Lị đi theo mọi người phía sau đồng thời rời đi vô gian địa ngục thông đạo, đứng ở Ngụy thị cất chứa quán lầu một phòng khách, mà bên ngoài liên miên không ngừng mưa to lúc này đã ngừng, sắc trời vi lượng. Bỗng nhiên một cái ấm áp dấu tay đến đầu thượng, Mao Tiểu Lị theo bản năng gặp lại sau đến mỉm cười Khấu Tuyên Linh. Khấu Tuyên Linh nói: "Không cần lo lắng Trương Cầu Đạo, hắn sẽ không có việc gì."

Mao Tiểu Lị nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ân."

Trần Dương cuối cùng đem Trương Cầu Đạo mang trở về, đối phương bị thương rất trọng, nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi vài ngày, Mao Tiểu Lị cũng liền chiếu cố hắn hảo vài ngày. Kỳ thật Trương Cầu Đạo đã sớm không có việc gì , Mao Tiểu Lị trong lòng biết rõ ràng, chính là chưa nói. Thẳng đến chính mình nghĩ thông suốt sau mới thừa dịp tất cả mọi người tại, đối bọn họ nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ hồi Mao sơn."

Lý lẽ đương nhiên lọt vào mọi người cự tuyệt, Trần Dương nói: "Trừ phi thuyết phục ta, nếu không ta không có biện pháp đem ngươi khai trừ."

Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Hồi Mao sơn, học đạo thuật." Mao gia đệ tử thông suốt, liền sẽ hồi Mao sơn học đạo thuật.

Trần Dương thỏa hiệp: "Phân cục vĩnh viễn lưu cho ngươi một vị trí, nếu học thành, vẫn là muốn trở về."

Mao Tiểu Lị ngước mắt, nhìn giữ lại nàng mọi người, trong lòng có chút cảm động."Ân, ta vốn là liền không tưởng rời đi nha." Nàng luyến tiếc Trần Dương nấu cơm tay nghề, luyến tiếc Mã Sơn Phong tự nhưỡng rượu trái cây, luyến tiếc sở hữu người. Đương nhiên giờ phút này tựa hồ càng vì luyến tiếc cái kia tại nàng sợ hãi sợ hãi thời điểm xuất hiện tại trước mặt, thay nàng dẫn đi vạn quỷ người.

Chờ tất cả mọi người sau khi rời khỏi đây, trong phòng chỉ còn lại có Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo hai người. Mao Tiểu Lị chơi đùa cháo bát, không có mở miệng. Trương Cầu Đạo thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn chằm chằm nàng, thanh âm lãnh đến kết băng: "Ngươi không cần đi, nếu ta cho ngươi sinh ra phức tạp, về sau không tái xuất hiện tại trước mặt ngươi liền hảo."

Mao Tiểu Lị kinh ngạc ngước mắt: "Ngươi nói bậy cái gì? Thương tổn đến đầu óc ?" Nàng đưa tay tưởng muốn sờ Trương Cầu Đạo cái trán, bị bắt lấy thủ đoạn. Trương Cầu Đạo bắt lấy cổ tay của nàng liền không buông tay , không chút nào che dấu hỏi nàng: "Ngươi tiếp thu vẫn là cự tuyệt?"

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ân?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta thích chuyện của ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Hư!" Chỉ chỉ nhắm chặt cửa phòng ý bảo bên ngoài một đống con chuột tại nghe lén, sau đó lấy điện thoại di động ra nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "WeChat nói." Nàng chui đầu vào trên điện thoại di động đánh hạ một hàng chữ: 【 ta không biết, không có đáp án. 】

Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn hoàn sau nhíu mày ngóng nhìn nàng, Mao Tiểu Lị làm như không thấy tiếp tục đánh chữ: 【 làm ta suy nghĩ, ta vốn là không có tính toán luyến ái kết hôn, đột nhiên phát sinh quấy rầy tương lai kế hoạch, ta căn bản không kịp tự hỏi. Chuyện này với ta mà nói giống như nghiêng trời lệch đất nhất dạng, đem ta tương lai giảo thành thấy không rõ lốc xoáy. 】

Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn hoàn sau sẽ không có lại yêu cầu đáp án, mà là thái độ bình thản thay nàng chuẩn bị hành lý, đưa nàng đến nhà ga. Sau đó trở về lấy ra di động nhiều lần nhìn đoạn văn này, đem từng chữ mở ra trọng tổ khắc vào trong lòng.

Mao Tiểu Lị không có trực tiếp đáp lại, chính là giữa những hàng chữ đã cho thấy nàng loạn nỗi lòng. Nàng đem Trương Cầu Đạo suy xét tiến tương lai của mình trung, thế cho nên chẳng sợ tương lai không hôn kế hoạch bị đánh loạn cũng không có áp đặt trừ, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn không cấp Trương Cầu Đạo cơ hội. Mao Tiểu Lị bình thường hi hi ha ha không đứng đắn, nhìn như chưa từng có lo lắng nhiều tương lai mà chỉ tưởng tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, kỳ thật mục tiêu thực kiên định.

Tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt bất quá là nàng sinh hoạt thái độ, nàng thích đến cái hẻm nhỏ trong lừa dối khách hàng mua nàng hoa đào phù cùng đổi vận phù, thích lăn đến Đại Béo trên người nhạ mao nó, thích trộm Mã Sơn Phong trà cụ, còn sẽ trộm thức đêm thay Ngỗi Tuyên viết nghỉ hè bài tập kết quả bị một đạo đơn giản kê vịt cùng lung đề mục làm khó. Mao Tiểu Lị tổng là líu ríu, hấp ta hấp tấp, không có xâm nhập hiểu rõ người sẽ cảm thấy phiền chán, chính là nếu sinh mệnh trong mất đi như vậy đơn giản, dễ dàng thỏa mãn, tổng là khoái nhạc vả lại tràn ngập sức sống người ngược lại sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng cô đơn.

Trương Cầu Đạo tại viết chữ khuông trong đưa vào năm chữ: 【 ta chờ ngươi trở lại. 】

Mao Tiểu Lị xuống xe khi mới thu được gởi thư, cười hồi lâu, hồi phục một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười. Nàng trở lại gia trước hết tự giam mình ở trong phòng đãi vài ngày, trở ra sau hướng ngồi vây quanh tại trên bàn cơm ăn cơm mọi người nói rằng: "Ta thông suốt , muốn bế quan tu luyện. Các ngươi không cần quấy rầy ta!"

Mao gia nhân ngơ ngác nhìn nàng một cái, 'A' một tiếng sau tiếp tục ăn cơm. Buổi tối Mao Tiểu Lị xuống lầu lúc ăn cơm, Mao gia nhân vây ngồi cùng một chỗ, Mao Tiểu Lị đại ca Mao Tiểu Doanh đột nhiên từ bát cơm trong chui ra đầu đến: "Tiểu Lị, ngươi không là muốn bế quan tu luyện?"

Mao Tiểu Lị mắt trợn trắng: "Ta muốn bế quan tu luyện, không là muốn ích cốc." Nàng cũng là muốn ăn cơm , không phải đâu tới khí lực tu tập thuật pháp?

"Đối." Mao Tiểu Doanh lại hỏi nàng: "Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên thông suốt ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị không phản ứng hắn, tiếp tục bái cơm vả lại tốc độ rất nhanh, tại Mao Tiểu Doanh tiếp tục nói chuyện thời điểm thịnh chén thứ hai cơm. Mao Tiểu Doanh tiếp tục chậm Du Du nói: "Mao gia nhân nếu như thông suốt, tất nhiên là tao ngộ trong đời trọng đại đả kích đột nhiên ngộ đạo. Tỷ như ba năm đó thiếu chút nữa bị bạn tốt ntr— "

Mao ba ba đem đôi đũa trong tay trở thành phi tiêu vứt đến Mao Tiểu Doanh mặt thượng, sau đó từ cái bàn dưới rút ra tân chiếc đũa tiếp tục ăn cơm. Mao Tiểu Doanh kẹp lấy chiếc đũa, nhẹ nhàng phóng tới trên mặt bàn tiếp tục nói: "Ta năm đó là rơi vào quỷ quật trong thiếu chút nữa hại chết bằng hữu, vài vị cô cô đều là bởi vì tình cảm vấn đề mới thông suốt. Cho nên Tiểu Lị ngươi — "

"Phanh!" Mao gia nhân trong tay bát nhất tề tạp đến trên mặt bàn, ánh mắt bá bá nhìn về phía Mao Tiểu Lị. Mao gia cô cô nhóm vô cùng đau đớn: "Tiểu Lị, ai cô phụ ngươi? Chúng ta giết chết hắn." Mao ba ba kích động hỏi ý kiến: "Có đối tượng ?"

Mao Tiểu Lị buông xuống trong tay bát đũa đánh cái no cách: "Ta ăn no , lên trước lâu tu tập thuật pháp, các ngươi từ từ ăn." Nói xong liền đứng dậy tưởng muốn lên lầu. Mao ba ba ngăn lại nàng không cho đi, Mao Tiểu Lị lạnh lùng mỉm cười: "Trong nồi cơm chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng một chén, các ngươi còn có không theo ta thảo luận cảm tình của ta sinh hoạt?"

Mao ba ba cả kinh, theo bản năng nhìn về phía nồi cơm. Nhưng lúc này ly nồi cơm gần nhất mao tiểu cô thịnh đi cuối cùng một chén cơm: "Đa tạ."

Mao Tiểu Doanh nhìn trong bát ăn không đến một nửa cơm, sau một lúc lâu nói rằng: "Ta mới một chén. . ."

Mao mụ mụ tươi cười hiền lành: "Lần sau cố lên, không ngừng cố gắng."

Mao Tiểu Doanh xuất phát đi trước Đạo Giáo Hiệp Hội khi, Mao Tiểu Lị cố ý đem Trương Cầu Đạo ảnh chụp đưa cho hắn nhìn: "Chú ý người này."

Mao Tiểu Doanh nhìn chăm chú một lúc lâu: "Nhớ kỹ. Đây là muội phu?"

Mao Tiểu Lị ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên: "Khả năng."

Mao Tiểu Doanh: "A, muội phu." Nhất định sẽ hảo hảo ở chung , nắm tay.

Một tháng sau, Mao gia đã xảy ra kiện đại hỷ sự, hôn mê hai mươi mấy năm Mao Chân sinh hồn. Toàn gia nhân đều đắm chìm tại vui sướng trung, vốn là trong nhà người đều phải cầu Mao Tiểu Doanh lập tức mang theo Mao Chân sinh hồn hồi Mao sơn, nhưng Long Hổ sơn bên kia cử hành đạo giáo văn hóa lễ, mà Mao Chân tưởng ở lại nơi đó tham gia hoàn đạo giáo văn hóa lễ lại rời đi. Lúc này, Mao gia nhân tự nhiên thuận theo Mao Chân, chỉ cần hắn vui vẻ liền hảo.

Mao Tiểu Lị thừa dịp lúc này cơ mua bay đi Long Hổ sơn vé máy bay, đương nhiên mua chính là giá đặc biệt vé máy bay, ban đêm trộm chuồn ra đi. Kết quả tại cửa thời điểm bị Mao ba ba nắm bao, Mao Tiểu Lị vẫy vẫy cánh tay chân: "Ta đi ra tản bộ."

Mao ba ba ánh mắt ý vị sâu sa: "Nữ đại bất trung lưu." Nói xong liền quải đi trở về.

Mao Tiểu Lị da mặt rút hảo một trận, thiếu chút nữa tưởng xé Mao ba ba. Rõ ràng tất cả đều xem ở trong mắt chính là cái gì đều không nói, nửa đêm ngồi xổm thủ vệ khẩu liền vi nói những lời này. Mao Tiểu Lị căm giận không thôi: "Không liền ăn cơm nhiều điểm sao? Sớm nên giảm béo ." Mao ba ba dáng người xu hướng với trung lão niên nam nhân mập ra phương hướng hành tẩu, bởi vì này điểm thường xuyên lọt vào Mao gia nữ quyến công kích, lấy này yêu cầu hắn ăn ít điểm.

Nàng mua không là trực tiếp đến Long Hổ sơn phi cơ, mà là muốn chuyển tới một cái khác tỉnh trụ một ngày tại chuyển phi cơ đi qua. Bởi vì đi được vội vàng liền không có thể mua đến liên tục cấp lớp, lúc ấy Trương Cầu Đạo giống như thường ngày hướng nàng kể rõ hành trình trung gặp phải thú vị sự vật.

Mao Tiểu Lị nhịn không được nói rằng: "Ta nghĩ đi tham gia Long Hổ sơn đạo giáo văn hóa lễ, nghe nói rất có ý tứ. . . Ta đã ở trên đường ."

Bên kia trầm mặc thật lâu sau mới lên tiếng: "Ta đi tiếp ngươi."

Mao Tiểu Lị lộ ra tươi cười: "Ân."

Đạo giáo văn hóa lễ tới thời điểm, vô số người châm chính mình chế tác đèn Khổng Minh. Mao Tiểu Lị xuống xe khi nhìn thấy cả thành lộ vẻ đèn Khổng Minh, màu da cam sắc quang mang lên đỉnh đầu thượng không trung lóe ra, ấm áp mỹ lệ, mang theo vô số người tốt đẹp chờ đợi. Đám người ồn ào, Mao Tiểu Lị không có biện pháp gọi điện thoại hoặc giọng nói, vì thế phát rồi tin tức.

Trương Cầu Đạo nhìn chằm chằm vào di động nhìn, đệ nhất thời gian thu được tin tức.

【 ta hiện tại liền đi qua. 】

Đương đạo giáo cầu phúc nhương tai bắt đầu khi, mọi người giống như thủy triều tràn vào thiên sư phủ, ngã tư đường rất nhanh chỉ còn lại có phân tán vài người. Tại; linh âm hãi không, trong suốt vang dội, thương kim minh ngọc như quân thiên chi nhạc là lúc, Mao Tiểu Lị nhìn thấy đứng ở trước mặt Trương Cầu Đạo.

"Khi đó ngươi hỏi vấn đề của ta, hiện tại có thể trả lời ngươi." Mao Tiểu Lị nói: "Ta tiếp nhận rồi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ntr: Chỉ phối ngẫu hoặc đối tượng bị đoạt.

Chương 139: Phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch 01

Ám lam sắc bầu trời đêm làm đẹp vô số lóe ra tinh điểm, giống như nhung thiên nga thượng trải rộng toái chui. Gió đêm thổi nhẹ, trong không khí còn sót lại một tia nóng rực bị thổi tán, lạnh ý mặt tiền cửa hiệu mà đến. Bắt tại trên ngọn cây một mảnh lá cây lắc lắc lắc lắc, run run rẩy rẩy run lên mấy cái, nhưng vẫn còn bị gió đêm xả ly chi đầu, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng đến trước mặt. Đột nhiên bao trùm đến nhất trương Đại Béo miêu trên mặt, phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm.

Híp mắt ngủ gật Đại Béo trên mặt râu mép run run hai cái, mãnh liệt mở mắt ra, khí thế hùng hồn xả hạ diệp tử xé thành mảnh nhỏ. Chậm rãi đứng lên duỗi người, dọc theo bên tường duyên đi rồi mấy bước, nhẹ nhảy xuống, rơi xuống mặt đất, nặng trịch nện bước mỗi thải một bước liền sẽ giơ lên vô số tro bụi. Đại Béo thịt khuôn mặt hiện lên rõ ràng giận văn, nó đã tận lực phóng nhẹ cước bộ vì cái gì còn sẽ giơ lên tro bụi? !

Cẩn thận quan sát giơ lên tro bụi độ cao, phỏng chừng lại béo mấy cân. Đại Béo như lâm đại địch trừng dưới chân thổ địa, nâng lên thịt lót chậm chạp không dám thải đi xuống. Nếu bị Trần Dương phát hiện nó lại béo , nhất định sẽ buộc nó giảm béo. Ngỗi Tuyên kia chỉ tiểu cương thi cùng lắm miệng vu cổ oa oa tuyệt đối sẽ cười nhạo nó, Đại Béo nhìn ra dưới chân thổ địa tới cửa khoảng cách, ánh mắt khẽ biến, cung khởi mập mạp thân thể từ trong cổ họng phát ra gầm nhẹ. Ngay sau đó không trung hiện lên một đạo bóng đen, lần thứ hai tập trung nhìn vào, Đại Béo đã đứng ở cửa nhà.

Nó quay đầu, trên cổ tầng tầng nhuyễn thịt xếp cùng một chỗ. Cười nhạo mắt nhìn mặt sau đình viện, lắc lắc cái đuôi đi vào phòng bếp, mở ra tủ lạnh tìm kiếm cá khô nhỏ. Kết quả khiếp sợ phát hiện không có tìm được bất luận cái gì cá khô nhỏ, tìm biến toàn bộ phòng bếp đều không có.

Đại Béo vô tri vô giác chạy đến khi chính đụng vào Mã Sơn Phong, lập tức ngăn đón ở trước mặt hắn hỏi ý kiến: "Trần Dương hôm nay không có làm cá khô nhỏ sao?"

Mã Sơn Phong dừng lại cước bộ cúi đầu nhìn, nghĩ nghĩ nói rằng: "Hẳn là không làm ."

Đại Béo sốt ruột hỏi ý kiến: "Vì cái gì? Không là mỗi ngày đều làm cá khô nhỏ?"

"Trước kia khẳng định sẽ làm, nhưng hôm nay hắn không rảnh. Đối , hôm nay nghỉ, bọn họ phỏng chừng đều chạy ra ngoài chơi . Ta cũng muốn về nhà, ngươi tùy ý." Mã Sơn Phong nhiễu quá Đại Béo hướng ra ngoài đi, đi vài bước dừng lại quay đầu lại cười tủm tỉm hỏi ý kiến: "Nếu không ngươi theo ta về nhà?"

Đại Béo đối thượng Mã Sơn Phong cười tủm tỉm mặt, lập tức tạc mao. Đối phương cáo già hình tượng đã xâm nhập miêu béo trong lòng, chỉ cần Mã Sơn Phong mỉm cười, nó liền căng thẳng trong lòng, đề cao cảnh giác đối mặt: "Không đi. Hôm nay ngày thế nào? Vì cái gì nghỉ?"

"Đêm thất tịch a." Mã Sơn Phong bị cự tuyệt cũng không sinh khí: "Trong nhà đã làm xong bữa tiệc lớn, thịt cá, ngươi muốn hay không?"

Đại Béo trong nháy mắt sinh ra dao động, nhưng vẫn là kiên quyết lắc đầu: "Không ăn." Nó lựa chọn giảm béo. Mã Sơn Phong: "Hảo đi, ta đi đây. Phân cục hiện tại phỏng chừng không người, ngươi chú ý một chút. Mặt khác oa oa cùng Ngỗi Tuyên tại nhà của ta, Trần Dương bọn họ trở về thời điểm liền nói một tiếng."

Đại Béo gật đầu, chờ kịp phản ứng chính mình muốn ở lại phân cục nhìn gia thời điểm, Mã Sơn Phong bóng dáng đã tuyệt trần mà đi. Tốc độ đặc biệt khoái, làm người ta líu lưỡi. Đại Béo trầm mặc một lúc lâu: "Cáo già." Nó tại lầu trên lầu dưới đi rồi một vòng, phát hiện phân cục trong người thật sự đều đi qua đêm thất tịch tình nhân lễ, chỉ còn lại có nó một cái bất lực béo miêu.

Đại Béo tứ chi mở ra ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông lấy điều khiển từ xa mở ra TV chuyển kênh, màn hình công chính truyền phát tin đến tiểu tam ôm hài tử cùng gian phu gặp mặt bị trượng phu bắt đến hình ảnh. Trượng phu đem tiểu hài tử ôm đi qua còn cùng gian phu bắt tay, tiểu tam thần tình thấp thỏm bất an, gian phu còn đặc biệt mà cùng trượng phu bắt tay nói mình cùng tiểu tam không quan hệ, chính là nhìn đến tiểu hài tử đáng yêu mới ôm sang đây xem.

Đã gợi ý đến như vậy rõ ràng địa phương bước, cái kia trượng phu cư nhiên không có nửa điểm hoài nghi! Đại Béo 'Ba' một tiếng tễ bạo khoai tây lát mỏng đóng gói chân không túi, tức giận bất bình chen vào toàn bộ đầu đem bên trong khoai tây lát mỏng trở thành hư không, cuối cùng muốn đem đầu rút ra thời điểm bị nghẹn lại. Đại Béo thực khiếp sợ, sau đó điên cuồng tại chỗ chuyển, cuối cùng nổi giận đem toàn bộ đóng gói túi xé mở mới tính đi ra.

Đây là quý danh khoai tây lát mỏng đóng gói túi, mà Đại Béo đầu cư nhiên còn có thể bị tạp trụ, có thể tưởng tượng nó có bao nhiêu béo. Nhưng mà Đại Béo bưng tai bịt mắt cũng tại hạ một khắc lựa chọn phì trạch khoái hoạt thủy, nhìn hoàn một tập cẩu huyết phim bộ sau đem sở hữu đồ ăn vặt đều ăn sạch. Này đó đồ ăn vặt cơ bản là Mao Tiểu Lị mua , bởi vì phân cục trong tiểu hài tử thích ăn.

Hôm nay không có bổ hàng, đồ ăn vặt rất nhanh đã bị ăn sạch. Miệng không đồ ăn quang uống khoái hoạt phì trạch thủy căn bản không có tư vị, Đại Béo than một lúc lâu quyết định điểm ngoại bán. Ngoại bán ngay tại phụ cận, tốc độ coi như khoái, ước chừng bán giờ sẽ đưa đến. Phân cục đại môn đại khai, ngoại bán viên có thể trực tiếp tiến vào.

Ngoại bán viên nhìn đến TV khai , vì thế gõ cửa nhắc nhở: "Ngài hảo, ngài ngoại bán —! ! ! !"

Đại Béo từ sô pha sau ló đầu ra, cùng ngoại bán viên mặt đối mặt đối diện. Ngoại bán viên trái tim đã bị đòn nghiêm trọng, thiếu chút nữa tưởng thành tinh miêu yêu. Đại Béo nghiêng đầu: "Miêu?"

Ngoại bán viên chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đại khái là chủ nhà sủng vật miêu đi, bất quá cũng thật sự đủ béo . Đem ngoại bán phóng tới mặt đất, ngoại bán viên xoay người rời đi, tới cửa thời điểm chẳng biết tại sao theo bản năng quay đầu lại, đã thấy kia chỉ béo thành thịt cầu viên béo miêu nhẹ rơi xuống đất đứng thẳng đứng lên đem ngoại bán lấy đi. Hắn sợ tới mức té chạy trốn, đến đây sau đó, ngoại bán viên giới nội truyền lưu thứ nhất về hắc miêu thành tinh khủng bố truyền thuyết.

Đại Béo gặm hoàn ngoại bán xem xong rồi hai tập kịch truyền hình, kim đồng hồ tích táp biên vang biên dạo qua một vòng lại một vòng, phân cục thành viên vẫn là chưa có trở về. Đại Béo tắt đi TV, phân cục nháy mắt an tĩnh đến làm cho lòng người hoảng.

Bình thường lúc này đoàn người đều vây quanh ở một khối hoặc là tán gẫu gần nhất tình huống, hoặc là tán gẫu từng người tiếp đan tử khi gặp phải quỷ dị sự tình, còn có Ngỗi Tuyên làm bài tập khi thê lương hình ảnh. Mỗi khi lúc này Đại Béo đều sẽ ngồi xổm trước mặt nàng lẳng lặng ngóng nhìn, thưởng thức nàng bi thảm cảnh ngộ. Đáng tiếc hôm nay tất cả mọi người đi ra ngoài, phân cục tam đối tình lữ, tất cả đều tại đêm thất tịch quá tình nhân lễ!

Đại Béo tịch mịch rất nhiều không từ nghĩ đến, bằng không cũng tìm cái bạn lữ đi. Giây lát lại lắc đầu, hiện tại đến đâu tìm được chỉ cùng nó nhất dạng sống hơn một ngàn năm miêu quỷ? Đang tại tư tưởng phóng không trung, Trần Dương cùng Độ Sóc trở lại.

Trần Dương nhìn thấy đống hỗn độn mặt bàn cùng mở đắp phì trạch khoái hoạt thủy nhất thời mặt lạnh: "Béo, ngươi biết chính mình trọng lượng sao?" Đại Béo tả hữu lắc lư cái đuôi mãnh liệt dừng lại, xoay đầu lại gạt ra ba bốn tầng cằm mặt béo phì cố gắng bày ra đáng yêu vô tội biểu tình: "Miêu?"

Trần Dương lợi trừng mắt: "Nói tiếng người! Biệt nhăn mặt, ba ngày không mắng kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo a."

Đại Béo: ". . . Độc thân miêu, cô độc tịch mịch, trong lòng thực bị thương." Vi không giảm phì, thịt heo sơn co được dãn được.

Trần Dương có chút kinh ngạc: "Ngươi không là có rất nhiều mỹ miêu bạn gái?"

Đề cập này, Đại Béo khổ sở chơi đùa đỉnh đầu trụi lủi ót, mười phần bi phẫn. Lúc trước bị kia chỉ vu cổ oa oa nhéo rụng ót thượng tóc sau, liền vẫn luôn không có thể dài ra. Vu cổ oa oa cùng tiểu cương thi cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu, thừa dịp nó không chú ý liền cạo ót thượng miêu mao, cùng cát rau hẹ dường như, trường hảo liền cát. Không có xinh đẹp da lông, Đại Béo dùng như thế nào sắc đẹp chinh phục mặt khác mỹ miêu?

Đại Béo sắc đẹp? Trần Dương mặt không đổi sắc: "A, nhớ rõ thu thập xong cái bàn. Buổi tối chúng ta không trở lại, muốn là những người khác cũng không trở lại ngươi liền chính mình đóng cửa. Muốn là bọn hắn trở về khiến cho bọn họ đóng cửa, làm dơ địa phương bản cùng cái bàn nhất định muốn thu thập sạch sẽ."

Đại Béo: "Đêm nay các ngươi không trở lại?"

Trần Dương: "Không trở lại."

Độ Sóc từ trên lầu đi xuống, trong tay dẫn theo hai cái gói to. Gói to bên trong giống như trang tắm rửa quần áo, xuống lầu hướng Trần Dương đi tới: "Đi thôi." Trần Dương cười cười, sau đó đối Đại Béo phất tay: "Chúng ta đi trước, tái kiến."

Đại Béo cứng ngắc giống như thạch đầu, nếu nó không đoán sai nói, hai người này phải là muốn đi mướn phòng, liên tắm rửa quần áo đều mang lên . Đại Béo lần nữa than hồi trên ghế sa lông, đem bên chân khoai tây lát mỏng túi đá đến mặt đất. Phiên cái thân, mặt chôn ở sô pha trong, bóng dáng vô cùng thê lương.

Một lát sau, nghe được cửa tiếng bước chân. Đại Béo một cái lỗ tai đột nhiên dựng thẳng lên, một khác chỉ lỗ tai chiết khởi nghe lén động tĩnh, nghe thanh âm là Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo. Này đối tình lữ hảo gần tới tứ năm, chính là hiện nay mới thôi còn không có suy xét kết hôn sự tình.

Rõ ràng song phương gia trưởng đã hỗ nhận đối phương vi thân gia, Mao ba ba trước cơ hồ mỗi cách vài ngày đều phải dùng ai oán ngữ khí thúc một lần làm hai người bọn họ nhanh chóng kết hôn, nhưng mà Mao Tiểu Lị vừa nghe là Mao ba ba thanh âm lập tức cắt đứt. Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Mao ba ba trước có đoạn thời gian chơi khởi du kích chiến, gây sức ép đến phân cục trong người tại đoạn thời gian kia trong nghe được chuông điện thoại di động liền da đầu căng thẳng.

Mao Tiểu Lị: "Ngươi mua buổi chiếu phim tối phiếu?"

Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ân. Nửa tháng trước mà bắt đầu tranh mua. Còn có nửa giờ mở màn, bất quá nhiều người."

"Thật mạnh trong đám người sát xuất huyết lộ là ta cường hạng! Không cần sợ, đến lúc đó ta mang ngươi sát xuất con đường đến." Mao Tiểu Lị hì hì cười nói. Đại Béo thăm dò nhìn thời điểm chỉ thấy đến Trương Cầu Đạo biểu tình sủng nịch ngóng nhìn Mao Tiểu Lị, cúi đầu hôn môi môi của nàng.

Đại Béo quan sát sau một lúc lâu, đột nhiên ra tiếng: "Miêu!"

Mao Tiểu Lị hoảng sợ, mà Trương Cầu Đạo trực tiếp tế xuất thất tinh kiếm trả thù. Đại Béo hiểm hiểm tránh thoát, cùng Trương Cầu Đạo cảnh cáo ánh mắt nhìn nhau, có chút tự đắc ngồi xổm xuống: "Các ngươi đêm nay cũng không trở lại?"

"Cũng?" Mao Tiểu Lị khu xuất quan kiện từ: "Trần ca cùng Độ cục đêm nay không trở lại? Lại đi ra ngoài mướn phòng ?"

Đại Béo: ". . . Ngươi rất có kinh nghiệm?"

Mao Tiểu Lị không thèm để ý xua tay: "Hoàn hảo, một năm mười mấy cái mạc danh kỳ diệu tình nhân lễ đủ ta thói quen." Nàng xoay người tiếp đón Trương Cầu Đạo: "Ta đồ vật đều lấy tề ?"

Trương Cầu Đạo vỗ vỗ trên lưng ba lô gật đầu: "Tề ."

Đại Béo tò mò: "Các ngươi bối cái gì vậy?"

Mao Tiểu Lị hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng: "Đổi vận bảo phù, trừ tà bùa cùng hoa đào phù, tại nhiều người địa phương dễ dàng nhất bán đi. Nhất là đêm thất tịch, thượng trăm tờ hoa đào phù chớp mắt có thể bán sạch."

Đại Béo nhất thời không biết phải nói lại cái gì: "Cho nên các ngươi đêm thất tịch không là ước hội, mà là bán phù?"

"Không là a. Đương nhiên chủ yếu là ước hội, thuận tiện bán phù kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình. Loại chuyện này Đại Béo ngươi là sẽ không hiểu , dù sao ngươi độc thân." Mao Tiểu Lị cười ha hả nói.

Trương Cầu Đạo liếc mắt Đại Béo, đột nhiên cười nói: "Nói cũng thế, bất luận độc thân cẩu vẫn là độc thân miêu đều không thể lý giải tình lữ gian tiểu tình thú. Dù sao bọn họ độc thân, không trải qua, không hiểu."

Đại Béo đột nhiên đã hiểu 'Thiên đạo hảo luân hồi, thương thiên bỏ qua cho ai' những lời này ý tứ, mấy năm trước hắn cười nhạo Trương Cầu Đạo độc thân đuổi không kịp Mao Tiểu Lị, hiện tại đến phiên chính mình bị cười nhạo. Đại Béo tâm ngạnh một chút, đột nhiên nhớ tới Khấu Tuyên Linh cùng Lục Tu Chi, vì thế hỏi hai người bọn họ có phải hay không cũng không trở lại .

Mao Tiểu Lị xua tay: "Làm mình làm mẩy, hẳn là cũng không hồi." Nàng nhớ tới ban ngày khi nhìn thấy Lục Tu Chi bộ dạng phục tùng dễ nghe đi theo Khấu Tuyên Linh phía sau tình hình, hắc hắc cười thanh: "Việc xấu trong nhà không ngoài dương, phỏng chừng hồi lão Khấu mua mặt khác một đống nhà trọ trong quá đêm thất tịch." Nói xong liền cùng Trương Cầu Đạo đồng thời rời đi.

Phân cục trong chân chính chỉ còn lại có Đại Béo một cái miêu , vẫn là chỉ béo miêu. Nó lắc lắc cái đuôi, tiếp tục oa hồi sô pha truy kịch. Dù sao đã sớm thói quen một con mèo, cho nên sẽ không cảm thấy cô độc.

Mấy chục phút sau, Đại Béo lại nghe đến tiếng đập cửa. Ngẩng đầu theo tiếng vọng đi qua, phát hiện là Mã Sơn Phong, liền hỏi: "Ngươi hạ xuống đồ?"

Mã Sơn Phong cười tủm tỉm nói "Trong nhà nổ tung cá khô nhỏ, Ngỗi Tuyên cùng oa oa đều không ăn, ngươi có muốn không?"

Đại Béo than thở: "Đã sớm ăn no ." Mã Sơn Phong làm nó nói lớn tiếng điểm, nghe không rõ. Đại Béo đề cao âm lượng nói "Ăn!"

Mã Sơn Phong: "Kia đi thôi. Ta trước đóng cửa lại."

Nương theo lấy đóng cửa thanh âm, Đại Béo hỏi: "Kia chỉ tiểu cương thi cùng vu cổ oa oa ngủ không?"

"Không có. Ngày mai nghỉ, hôm nay đều chơi điên rồi."

Đại Béo mao cốt tủng nhiên: "Nếu không. . . Hay là không đi ."

Mã Sơn Phong cười ha hả: "Ngỗi Tuyên đối trước kia thất tịch tiết thực cảm thấy hứng thú, đoạn thời gian trước tra rất nhiều tư liệu đến tham khảo, động viên rất nhiều người tại trong tiểu khu tổ chức thất tịch tiết, cũng gọi khất xảo lễ. Nghe nói là ngàn năm trước Tùy Đường thời điểm khất xảo lễ, ngươi nếu không mau chân đến xem."

Đại Béo hồi tưởng Tùy Đường khi, bảy tháng thất khất xảo rầm rộ, vừa hoài niệm lại sợ hãi, có chút cận hương tình khiếp. Mã Sơn Phong kế tiếp nói rằng: "Tiểu khu rất nhiều người còn dẫn theo trong nhà miêu lại đây, xinh đẹp nhất kia chỉ mèo Ragdoll cũng tại — "

Đại Béo lập tức nhảy lên: "Ta đi!"

Chương 140: Phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch 02

Lục Tu Chi: "Ta vốn tên là Lục Tĩnh, tự Tu Chi."

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi, thần tình nghi hoặc: "Vốn tên là Lục Tĩnh?"

Lục Tu Chi gật đầu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh 'A' một tiếng, ăn luôn trong tay chỉnh xuyến hoàn tử. Thái độ thực bình tĩnh, nhưng càng bình tĩnh, Lục Tu Chi trong lòng càng là lo sợ bất an, hắn không rõ ràng lắm Khấu Tuyên Linh hay không có thể kịp phản ứng. Hắn nói rằng: "A Tuyên, ngươi không trách ta?"

"Không có."

Lục Tu Chi: "Có ý tứ gì?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu hướng hắn cười: "Không có không trách ý tứ."

Lục Tu Chi lập tức câm miệng, biết vâng lời đi theo Khấu Tuyên Linh phía sau nhẫn nhục chịu khó, quy củ. Khấu Tuyên Linh hỏi cái gì, hắn đáp cái gì, không hỏi thời điểm liền câm miệng. Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia?"

Lục Tu Chi: "Ân."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Kết hôn thời điểm như thế nào không nói với ta?" Lúc ấy kết hôn thời điểm là tại Khấu gia tổ đình, hành lễ bái thiên địa. Khi đó chưa nói, cố tình tứ năm sau mới nói.

Hắn xem kỹ Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi còn giấu ta cái gì?"

Lúc trước hai lần lau quệt Tiểu Khấu Tuyên Linh ký ức! Lục Tu Chi mặt không đổi sắc, ánh mắt chân thành: "Không có." Loại chuyện đó tình chỉ còn lại có trời biết đất biết cùng hắn tự mình biết, ngốc tử mới có thể tại loại này thời điểm chủ động thẳng thắn.

"Lúc trước không nói là sợ ngươi theo ta ly hôn."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Hiện tại sẽ không sợ?"

Lục Tu Chi lặng lẽ ôm lấy tay hắn cười nói: "Tình cảm thâm, không dễ dàng ly." Nháo nháo liền hảo, lúc trước Độ Sóc cũng không nhất dạng không thẳng thắn? Hắn thẳng thắn tiêu phí thời gian có thể sánh bằng chính mình trường, hắn mới tứ năm, Độ Sóc lục, bảy năm sau mới thẳng thắn, cuối cùng còn không phải đầu giường đánh nhau đuôi giường cùng? Hắn vậy cũng là là hướng tiền bối lấy kinh nghiệm.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mãnh liệt nghĩ đến một sự kiện: "Ta đây trước vẫn luôn cung phụng Lục Tĩnh tổ sư gia sự tình ngươi cũng biết?"

Lục Tu Chi gật đầu: "Lớn tuổi lâu ngày, liền động tâm ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh da mặt hơi hơi trướng nhiệt, tức giận trừng mắt nhìn hôn sau da mặt bất tri bất giác biến hậu Lục Tu Chi: "Không cần nói cho ta biết ba còn có đại bá bọn họ." Lục Tu Chi lập tức gật đầu nói không thành vấn đề, Khấu Tuyên Linh hiện tại vừa nghĩ tới Lục Tu Chi đi theo chính mình kêu nhà mình trung trưởng bối đã cảm thấy quỷ dị, tất cả đều loạn sáo.

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ngang qua hoa quả quán, hỏi sầu riêng giá cả. Mắt nhìn thấp thỏm bất an Lục Tu Chi sau mua xuống sầu riêng: "Vậy ngươi còn làm ta cung phụng ngươi bức họa?"

Lục Tu Chi nắm tay để ở miệng ho nhẹ: "Có khác tư vị."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Cái gì?"

"Không có gì. Ngươi hứng thú yêu thích, ta không có quyền cướp đoạt. Tổng không hảo tại trước mặt ngươi nói thẳng xuất thân phận của ta." Lục Tu Chi tiếp nhận Khấu Tuyên Linh trong tay lục cân tả hữu trọng sầu riêng, nói rằng: "Ta tới bắt."

Khấu Tuyên Linh đi phía trước đi, quẹo vào thương siêu trong mua xuống mì ăn liền, bàn phím, cân điện tử chờ vật, mỗi lần mua xuống mấy thứ này đều phải nhìn liếc mắt một cái Lục Tu Chi, ánh mắt quỷ dị đến làm Lục Tu Chi trong lòng lo sợ bất an, khủng hoảng không thôi. Hảo tại những điều này là bên ngoài thượng , chính là phổ thông trừng phạt, Lục Tu Chi sớm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, trước còn chuyên môn phát rồi cái xin giúp đỡ thiếp, bên trong trả lời cơ hồ nhất trí 'Không quản cái gì trừng phạt đều phải ngoan ngoãn tiếp, nhận sai thái độ muốn thành khẩn, giống nhau phạt ngươi liền đại biểu nguy cơ giải trừ' .

Lục Tu Chi còn đi thăm dò quá dương gian thê tử trừng phạt trượng phu thủ đoạn, cơ bản là quỳ bàn phím, sầu riêng, bàn chà quần áo chờ vật, sớm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, cho nên vẫn có thể đủ tiếp thu.

Khấu Tuyên Linh mua đồ trên đường gặp được Mao Tiểu Lị cùng Trương Cầu Đạo, đánh tiếp đón sau liền trở lại trước mua lại cho rằng hôn phòng nhà trọ. Lục Tu Chi đóng cửa lại sau đem đồ vật trưng bày tại trước mặt, hỏi Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ta tuyển cũng là ngươi tới chọn, ta đều tiếp thu."

Khấu Tuyên Linh ánh mắt kỳ quái nhìn về phía hắn, sau đó nói rằng: "Ta đi tắm rửa."

Phản ứng không đối. Lục Tu Chi trong lòng đột nhiên căng thẳng, tại phòng tắm bên ngoài trầm tư một khắc liền lấy điện thoại di động ra hỏi ý kiến đang tại quá tiết Độ Sóc. Độ Sóc chỉ hồi phục hắn hai chữ: 'Bảo trọng', Lục Tu Chi tắt đi di động ngồi chờ Khấu Tuyên Linh đi ra.

Đặt tại mặt đất sầu riêng, bàn phím, cân điện tử chờ vật giống như khủng bố ác quỷ huyễn hóa ra thật thể ở trước mặt mình diễu võ dương oai, nhưng này đó thượng không đủ để lệnh Lục Tu Chi sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi, chân chính làm hắn cảm thấy lo lắng chính là Khấu Tuyên Linh thái độ.

Thái bình tĩnh .

Nửa giờ sau, Khấu Tuyên Linh xuyên dục bào, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng đi ra. Hắn đá đá Lục Tu Chi chân: "Đi tắm rửa."

Lục Tu Chi chỉ vào mặt đất đồ vật: "Mấy thứ này. . ."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Sầu riêng cùng mì ăn liền phóng tới trong tủ lạnh, Ngỗi Tuyên kia mấy cái cương thi ngày mai muốn lại đây, nói là thỉnh chúng nó ăn sầu riêng mì ăn liền." Đề cập 'Sầu riêng mì ăn liền' bốn chữ, hắn lộ ra sợ hãi khiếp sợ biểu tình, sau đó tiếp tục chỉ vào bàn phím cùng cân điện tử nói rằng: "Phân cục máy tính bàn phím phá hủy, ngày mai mang đi qua trang bị, cân điện tử là Trần Dương tha ta mua . Đại Béo đem cân điện tử áp tháp, nó yêu cầu khống chế thể trọng." Giải thích hoàn, Khấu Tuyên Linh hồ nghi nhìn về phía Lục Tu Chi: "Ngươi nên sẽ không đã cho ta cho ngươi quỳ này đó đi?"

Lục Tu Chi lắc đầu: "Không có." Nhanh chóng đem đồ vật mang ly Khấu Tuyên Linh trước mặt, tại tiến vào phòng tắm trước hỏi hắn: "Ngươi thật sự không sinh khí?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh lười biếng oa tại trên ghế sa lông, cũng không quay đầu lại nói: "Hôm nay đêm thất tịch, không sinh khí."

"Đêm thất tịch?"

"Tình nhân lễ." Khấu Tuyên Linh quay đầu lại, cánh tay đặt ở sô pha trên lưng sau đó đem cằm khoát lên cánh tay thượng, cười như không cười lấy ánh mắt câu dẫn Lục Tu Chi: "Ta vừa rồi ở bên trong chuẩn bị tốt , ngươi còn muốn tha thời gian?"

Lục Tu Chi tim đập nhanh hơn, hô hấp so trước dồn dập, đôi mắt sâu thẳm: "Chờ ta."

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Ân, nhanh lên."

Lục Tu Chi tại trong phòng tắm kích động tắm rửa xong, khó được dùng mùi hoa vị tắm rửa nhũ, tẩy trừ hoàn đi ra sau không ở phòng khách nhìn thấy Khấu Tuyên Linh. Cho là hắn tại phòng ngủ chờ, vì thế tại mở cửa đồng thời chàng môn đi vào kết quả phát hiện đóng cửa thượng . Hắn lúc này muốn dùng mặt khác thủ đoạn vào cửa, kết quả nghe được Khấu Tuyên Linh nói: "Không chuẩn tiến vào."

Lục Tu Chi: "A Tuyên, không phải nói hôm nay là đêm thất tịch, không sinh khí sao?"

Khấu Tuyên Linh: "Đúng vậy. Đêm thất tịch không sinh khí, nhưng bây giờ là mười hai giờ mười một phân, đêm thất tịch qua. Ta sinh khí, không chuẩn tiến vào."

Lục Tu Chi trừng nhắm chặt cánh cửa, hắn còn kích động , trăm triệu không nghĩ tới Khấu Tuyên Linh sẽ như vậy tàn nhẫn."A Tuyên, nếu không đổi biệt trừng phạt? Quỳ sầu riêng? Bàn phím?"

"Không , đừng lãng phí. Phòng khách, khách phòng tùy ngươi chọn một gian, a đối , còn có điện thờ có thể ở." Khấu Tuyên Linh cười nhẹ, câu đến Lục Tu Chi tâm càng dương."Ngủ ngon, mộng đẹp." Nói xong sẽ thấy cũng không đáp lại Lục Tu Chi.

". . ." Lục Tu Chi yên lặng xoay người nắm lên gối ôm nhét vào trong ngực đứng ở chính mình điện thờ trước mặt, nhìn cùng chính mình hoàn toàn không giống bức họa đứng yên hồi lâu."Đồng nhân bất đồng mệnh."

Đầu giường đánh nhau đuôi giường cùng? Cẩu p! Liên môn còn không thể nào vào được.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tấu chương kết cục.

Hạ vốn là ngôn tình 《 phật hệ đại tiên nữ 》

Hạ hạ bản mới là thuần ái 《 đại nông trường chủ 》(thị tình huống mà định hay không khai văn)

Mặt khác này thiên văn khả năng sẽ xuất hiện mỗ ta xoát ta sao chép mỗ nổi danh cổ đam tu tiên văn trả thù tính ngôn luận, như không thèm để ý liền xem nhẹ.

Phát cái kết thúc tiền lì xì, nhắn lại trước một trăm ngũ có thể.

Cuối cùng cám ơn sở hữu nhìn văn độc giả (sẽ không nói -_- ), cảm tạ các ngươi làm bạn.

Đối đối , quên một sự kiện, ra vẻ tân APP bản cũ có thể chấm điểm. Toàn đính độc giả có thể chấm điểm.

-oOo-

-oOo-


End file.
